Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!
by GammaTron
Summary: Sequel to the rewrite! Lan and Megaman are now on a year-long training trip to protect their loved ones better. Yet various accidents happen. What will happen to the two? Multi-Cross with various anime, cartoon, and manga. Rated M for the first chapter.
1. One Piece: The Start of an Adventure!

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years**

**Me: Hello everyone! Well here's the sequel to the rewrite of 'Cybernetic Blue Blur.' It focus on Megaman and Lan. Also, due to this trip, Lan left a lot of his BattleChip with Maylu, leaving him with only a few BattleChips. What BattleChips he has left will be revealed as the story goes on. If you want descriptions of the characters, you will need to read the rewrite of 'Cybernetic Blue Blur.'**

**Shinobi: Also, welcome to the first arc; One Piece Arc. This will take place when the crew is separated, but will exist in an Alternate Universe. Then again, it is already in an AU since the crew isn't part of the Smash Tournament…**

**Kyuubi: This is a multi-crossover, so GammaTron doesn't own shit.

* * *

**

"Hmm…" an incredibly handsome blond-haired man muttered as he observed a pathway between giant mangroves.

"Duval-sama…Young master Strawhat and his friends certainly are late…" a man on the Thousand Sunny examined, "I wonder if they've been held up by their pursuers…"

"I hear there's a real ruckus by the port," a man added.

"…All the more reason for us to stay alert!! We don't want some idiot running away with this ship in the commotion!" Duval ordered, "Hm?"

He turned to see almost everyone in the Straw Hat Pirates approaching. Chopper limped in Running Point as a heavily bandaged and bleeding Usopp leaned on him. Franky trudged slowly as his normally Elvix/Ace Ventura hairdo drooped while carrying an unconscious Nami and Robin. Zoro grumbled as he dragged Sanji by his leg, both in just shreds of their pants and bleeding heavily.

"Oh my!" Duval gasped, "Hurry! Tend to them!"

"What happened!? Where are Master Strawhat, Master Megaman, and Young Apprentice Lan?" a man asked.

"…We failed them…" Zoro whispered.

"?"

"Haruka…Yuchiro…We failed to protect your son, Lan…" Zoro chuckled, "Damn, we'll be broke for a while…"

Everyone freaked as Zoro finally collapsed from his wounds.

* * *

Three days had gone by. Lan, Luffy, and Megaman all snored as they flew through the air, backs facing the water below them. In their sleep, they failed to notice they were approaching land. They made impact, leaving no smoke from it, but a giant paw print. Luffy was the first to awake, yawning. He looked around as the other two woke. The trio were in the center of a giant forest. Nearby, they saw a giant warthog.

"…We're alive……!!" Luffy realized, "And it looks like I'm not just alive 'cause I'm rubber, either…"

"What's with this weird paw-print thing?" Lan asked, "I hope the others made it out while we fought Kuma…"

"……Anyway, we've gotta get back……!!" Megaman declared, "But how…?"

"Oh! Of course…" Luffy dug out a large piece of blank paper from his pocket, "I've got this Vivre Card!!"

"That's great!!" Lan cheered, "We've all got them!! With it, we can get back with the others!!!"

It was then they noticed the giant warthog. They all looked up at its hungry gaze and responded with their own gazes. The warthog paled and began to sweat heavily. (Well...They did go without food or water for three days...)

* * *

"Whew, I'm stuffed?!!" Luffy exclaimed with a giant expanded belly while he leaned against a tree, "Ahhh…This really takes me back~~~~~~~"

"How so?" Lan asked as he rubbed his full stomach.

"It's just like that jungle Grandpa threw me into when I was a kid…"

"Your grandfather did _what_ now!!?" Megaman gawked, his eyes popping out at two feet before sweatdropping, "……I don't really want to think about that……"

"Hey! Isn't this a 'Laughing Shroom?'" Luffy pondered as he held up a mushroom with a black-green-yellow head and a white stalk before eating it, "Yeah! This is perfect for times like this!"

He picked two more and gave one to Lan and Megaman. Luffy took a bite of his before Lan and Megaman shrugged and ate a bite of their own. They all paused before dropping their mushrooms. They began to laugh heartily while clapping.

"Now we're having fun!" Luffy laughed before seeing a blue one, "Ooh! There's a weird mushroom growing over here too! Huh? I feel kinda…Angry!! Graaaaaghhh!!!"

Lan and Megaman yelped as they ducked the blast of flames Luffy somehow fired from his mouth. The trio continued to eat the various mushroom. Lan got a Crying Shroom, Megaman a Love Shroom which made him think about his fiancé, and Luffy got another Angry Shroom that made him slug Lan and Megaman upside the heads. After some time, a trio emerged from the foliage.

"Margaret!!" a fat, ugly-faced, scantily-clad in black, white, pink, and gold woman with her brown hair in two tiny ponytails on the sides of her head called as the red snake on her looked at the sight.

A woman looked over at her companion. She was roughly Luffy's height with short blond hair. She was well curved and wore nothing but an animal fur top held together by a yellow band, accenting her breasts, a tiny animal fur skirt fastened by a white cloth, a white cape on her back with gold shoulderpads, her left leg in a zebra-pattern legging, a quiver of arrows, and a sea-green and black stripped snake around her waist that went up to her shoulder.

"What is it, Sweatpea?!" she asked.

"What is this…?" Sweatpea asked.

Margaret looked down at Sweatpea's feet and gasped. Lan, Luffy, and Megaman were all out cold. All three of them had various red and black mushroom growing out of their bodies almost all over their upper body parts.

"…Wh…What on Earth?!! Why, they seem to be human!!" Margaret gasped.

"Somebody from the village?"

"I can't tell…now with all these mushrooms everywhere," Margaret replied before holding up three bitten red and black mushroom, "…It's this!! Look, these mushrooms were lying half-eaten here! The 'Mushrooms-Growing-Out-Of-Your-Body Shroom!' If you eat one of these, then mushrooms grow out of your body!! This is bad!! If we don't do something, the mushrooms will suck out all of their energy…It will be fatal!"

"A race against time…" Sweatpea spoke.

"Aphelandra! We have to take these three back to the village!" Margaret spoke urgently to a semi-giant woman in a blue and gold thong and vest-like bikini top just barely covering her breasts with a giant sword and a blue captain-like hat with white cape as well as long flowing auburn hair.

"Okay!" the woman saluted.

"To the village it is!" Sweatpea exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh, dear, what has happened here…?!!"

The trio of women sat in a large structure inside a snake-theme village. Margaret was picking the mushrooms off Megaman as Sweatpea got Luffy and Aphelandra took care of Lan. Outside, many scantily-clad women of various shapes, sizes, and ages watched.

"The mushrooms are everywhere!!"

"Who are these children?"

"Are the poor things alive?"

"They can be removed by hand, so just pluck them all off!"

"It's true! But they leave these little stubs behind, Belladonna…" Margaret complained.

"Those can just be burned off afterwards."

"This certainly are strange ones you've found, Margaret…" one woman in a chair examined.

Once the last of the shrooms were off, they took a step away from the trio. Belladonna lit a match. Everyone paled at what would happen next. She lit two more and tossed them on the trio. Lan, Megaman, and Luffy all screamed as they jumped up and down.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot!"

"I-I-I'm on fire!"

"Put me out!"

"Ouch!"

"Hold on, Belladonna! What are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"This is the only way to keep them from growing back."

"But isn't that a little excessive?" Margaret asked as she pointed at the unconscious trio now smoking from the ceased flames.

"Still, these three girls were covered in injuries before they were covered in mushrooms."

"Really?"

"Yes, like wounds from some terrible battle…We must treat them. I'm sorry, Margaret, but could you go wash them in the river?"

* * *

"So it looks like they're not from the village…" Margaret muttered as the trio of women cleaned the trio of males in the river…all without clothes on…with the village women all watching from the shore.

"Yeah…Huh? Look here!" Sweatpea called.

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked.

"What the…?" Aphelandra pondered.

"Hm? Did we miss a mushroom between each of their legs?" Margaret pondered when she brushed against something on Megaman and blew the bubbles off it, "But don't they seem different from the others? They're oddly shaped!"

"Huh? There's something weird under them, too!" Sweatpea realized.

"What did they eat? Sack Shrooms?" Aphelandra pondered.

"Anyway, I guess we better pull them off!" Sweatpea decided as she began to pull on Luffy, "It won't come off! How come?! It's stretching!"

"Hey, what's going on?" a woman on shore asked, "What happened?"

"She says it stretches…"

"What does?!"

"A mushroom!"

"Seriously? Is it a Neat Shroom?"

"That's enough gawking, all of you!" the woman from sitting in the chair earlier ordered, "This isn't a freak show!"

"You're watching too, you know!"

"Look! There seems to be a problem!"

"Still, they're not very well-endowed. They even seem sort of rugged."

"It's no use…" Sweatpea panted, "Aphelandra, you?"

"It shocks me when I try to touch it," she replied.

"Same here," Margaret agreed.

"Nyow then, nyow then…What have we here?" an old woman with a snake for a staff asked as she approached.

"Oh! Elder Nyon! There are mushrooms growing on these three girls that won't come off!" Margaret explained as she showed the elder the trio's areas between their legs, "And the one with blue hair seems to have little bites on the tip of his..."

"So we're deciding whether we should pull it off altogether or burn it off," Aphelandra added.

"Now-now. Wait. Just who are these three? Let's see here…"

She peered down at the bubbles covering the trio of males' lower parts. A sudden wind blew off bits of the bubbles, giving her a clear look. Nyon paled and nearly collapsed were it not for two of the women.

"Oh my! Th…These children…!! Why, they are 'Men!!!' With the blue one already wed or engaged to a woman with last interaction three or four months ago!!!" the elder exclaimed.

"Whaaaaaat?!!" everyone exclaimed.

"These are…are men?!! I've never seen one!!! Let alone three!!!" Margaret exclaimed.

**

* * *

Me: Now before you point finger and accuse me of being a hentai. I should tell you it was Oda-sempai who wrote the Amazon Lily thing and even their outfits…*nosebleeds a little* I'm sure Sanji would be jealous. And just so you know, One Piece Super Fans, I'm doing things differently since this is an Alternate Universe, so I beg of you not to complain or flame.**


	2. One Piece: Amazon Lily! To Impel Down!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Here sits the maiden island of Amazon Lily, inhabited by the tribe of female warriors known as the Kuja. May you never dream of it or step foot on it, should you still value your life. On occasion, women will leave the island and return with child. Oddly enough, they only give birth to girls. Inside a tall mountain surrounded by thick jungle is a large hole, and inside it a fortress-like village was built and a country created. All the wage-earning and manual labor is done by women too, of course. Raised from birth as warriors, they truly are burly and large-hearted, but they also have an air of elegance about them as well. There is no place here for greedy, foolish men at all. And, more than anything, the women of this island are strong. In this land, the strong are beautiful. Should a man ever approach this country, eradication is all that awaits him.

"The man has awakened!"

"Let's see, let's see!"

"I want to see too!!"

Luffy stretched as he let out a giant yawn. Megaman was in a nearby corner, refusing to look away from it while in his bedsheets and shivered every now and then. Lan was the last one up, yawning almost as loud as Luffy.

"They moved! Look, no breasts at all!"

"Such ruggedly, unruly beasts…"

"It looks so weak with that short form."

"Who are you calling short, Skye!?" Lan barked as they sky, "………Huh?"

"What's all the racket……?" Luffy muttered as he rubbed the bugs form his eyes.

"Oh, Lan! Thank goodness you're awake! We need clothes now!" Megaman barked, still looking at the back wall.

"Ahh!! They spoke!"

"Give that back, dammit!" Luffy barked as he stretched his arm and got his hat back from Sweatpea's head while standing up, facing the women…with no clothes or sheets covering himself.

"It's arm stretched~~~~~!!!"

"Whe-w, that's better," Luffy laughed as he put his hat back on.

"What on Earth is its body made of?!"

"Ahhh!!! Women looking at me while I'm naked!" Lan yelped as he covered himself further with his sheets, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Megaman!?"

"Get the suitcase, dammit!" Megaman barked, his eyes blank and his teeth shark-like.

"Eeek!!! It just pulled something out of nowhere!!" the women screamed as Lan pulled his suitcase out.

"Luffy, don't give them a peep show!" Lan barked as Megaman used Luffy's sheets to cover the bars, blocking their view of the trio.

"Aw…Let us see!"

"No way, you peeping toms!" Lan barked before pulling the 'curtain' down.

Lan now wore a simple orange shirt and black shorts with his EX Gear Skates. Megaman had to wear a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. He also wore red running shoes with a white stripe and gold buckle on each of them.

"S…So men…They…" one woman scribbled down in a notebook, "…They have arms that stretch and can pull things out of nowhere…!! What a surprise!!"

"What are your names?"

"…? I'm Luffy."

"Ano…M-m-m-m-my name is Lan Hikari…" _'Aw man…I can't believe I let a group of women see my dick…And before Maylu, even!'_

"My name is Megaman Hikari. What did you do with Luffy's clothes and my armor?"

"Ahh!! I'm not wearing anything!!" Luffy finally realized.

"He's slow…" the women gasped.

"Sadly he is," Megaman agreed.

"Ah…Before we give you your clothes, could you tell us what on Earth is inside that bag between your legs?" Margaret asked.

"Bag? Wait, you don't know what these are?" Luffy asked as he crossed his arms.

"You get the feeling this will end badly?" Lan whispered.

"Yep," Megaman nodded.

"What a weirdo! These are balls!" Luffy replied, making the two facefault.

"Balls?" Margaret repeated, "What are balls?"

Luffy opened his mouth to explain when…

"You bastard!!" Lan and Megaman barked as they slugged Luffy on the back of the head, "Don't tell them that!"

"…They're the family jewels, of course…" Luffy moaned as he got up.

"Wow! So men have family jewels!" Margaret gasped.

"Gorgeous! Family jewels!" the women exclaimed.

"Goddamnit, Luffy!" Megaman barked, "Ladies, please don't listen to my companion here. He was hit on the head numerous times when he was a baby."

"Could you take out your jewels and let us see them?" Margaret asked as she and two other women held their hands out through the bars, causing Megaman to facefault.

"Hell no! Are you trying to kill me?! You baka!" Luffy exclaimed as his tongue flailed, his eyes popping out at two feet with the veins throbbing red, and his teeth jagged.

"Here are your clothes then," one woman spoke as she passed Luffy his clothes, mended, through the bars, "Yours were all torn up, so I made new ones!"

"Really? Thanks!" Luffy grinned.

"Pardon us, ladies," Megaman and Lan said as the made the curtain from the bed sheets.

"So who are you two?" Margaret asked.

"Megaman Hikari. You could consider me as Lan's nii-san."

"I'm Lan Hikari. Nice to meet you all."

"So can you two stretch?" the woman with a notebook asked.

"No. Only Luffy can since he ate an Akuma no Mi called the 'Gomu-Gomu no Mi,'" Megaman explained, "And before you ask, we have no jewels in our…sacks…They are very important to all men, though. Especially those who love someone."

"Why did yours have bite marks?" Margaret asked, causing Megaman to blush.

"…"

"…Megaman…Did you and Roll spend five hours saying goodbye with something?"

"…Yes…"

"What was it?"

"…I'll tell you when you're older?"

"Okay!" Lan grinned.

"Men like to drop subjects easily," the woman noted.

"Oi! Don't write that down!" Lan barked, "Men act almost like women!"

Luffy pulled the curtain down. Luffy now wore a red vest held close by a single button with a kanji on the right side and gold lining the vest. His wrists and waist now had black belts held by a gold buckle on each. He wore baggy blue shorts with large pockets and gold lining on them. His straw hat now had some string on it to keep it from flying off his body.

"These are amazing! Thanks, uh…"

"Margaret."

"Marigold!"

"It's Margaret!" the woman barked.

"Calzone?"

"That's a food, not a name!" Lan snapped.

"What with the snakes?"

"Don't go changing the subject like that!!" Megaman barked before the trio noted that large group of women had moved a little in fear as a group of women with snakes in a bow-like shape with a loaded arrow pointed at them.

* * *

"What!?"

"All that money…gone…" Nami sniffled as she sat in a corner of the large living room, a blue area covering her.

"H-How could you let this happen!?" Haruka sobbed.

"We don't know," Usopp replied with a sad sigh, "Hm? Hey, Maylu, your scarf is glowing."  
Maylu took her Smash Scarf off. It was glowing faint blue before a paper emerged from it. Maylu caught it and gasped.

"It's from Lan!" Maylu gasped, earning everyone's attention, "'Dear Koishii…'...Ano…The first part's a love letter to me. Eh-heh-heh-heh…I'll just skip it and read for later…Now then…'Megaman, Luffy no Baka, and I are stuck on Amazon Lily, home of the Kuja, a race of Amazon Women in almost no clothing-which I am sorry for since one tried to pull my…you-know-what…off and many saw it-'" Maylu paused to let out a furious growl with Haruka as Sanji sobbed in another corner, saying how lucky those three were. "'For some reason, our Smash Scarves won't work. If this works, than I am happy that I can still send you these letters. We're not sure why they won't work on the warping or Item Summoning. Megaman and I blame Luffy. Anyways, now we've been set to be killed due to some stupid rule they have here about how all men must be eradicated the moment they step on their land. Luffy kinda…destroyed the roof of their jail, took one of their fellow tribeswoman-Margaret-and we're now fleeing from the place for our lives! Luffy made things worse in that jail for a stupid, perverse reason. Don't ask, just involves something only a male has. Okay, now he told us he took her for our Vivre Cards to try and find the others. Now we're trying to find the head of the land-I think Margaret called her 'Shichibukai Empress Boa Hancock'-so we can try and get off this crazy place. I will try to send you another once this is ov-Aaaaaaaahhhh…' He actually wrote the scream. …Oh no! Lan!"

"Another Shichibukai!?" Nami barked/gasped.

"You sound like you met one," Tigress spoke.

"We met and fought four of them, barely escaping with our lives and loosing those three on the last one," Nami explained, "Hawk-Eye Mihawk, Mr. 0 AKA Crocodile, Gekko Moria, and Bartholomew Kuma in that order."

"It smells a bit like…bath water?" Chopper pondered as he sniffed the air.

"It's wet at the end there," Viper examined, "He may have sent it just as water splashed on them."

"…You don't think…" Po began.

"Those three are lucky," Monkey, Tai Lung, and Sanji whined, earning a beat-down by the females in the Hikari Residence.

* * *

"Buhoooo, wateeer!!!" Luffy cried as the trio fell into a large amount of water.

"Aaaah, hot, hot, hot!! Lan screamed, "It's boiling water!!"

"We're gonna die!!" Luffy and Megaman shrieked.

"Guys…"

"We're gonna drown!!"

"Guys…"

"Help..." Luffy and Megaman screamed.

"Guys!! We're in a bath tub!!" Lan barked.

"Oh…" the two sweatdropped as they stood up.

"…??! A male…?!"

Lan and Megaman looked away from the direction the voice came as Luffy looked over. Surrounded in various bubbles and water was a beautiful woman with long black hair and gold hoop earrings. She turned her back and faced him in the eyes, her hands covering herself where the bubbles and water didn't.

"Hmm? Hey, your back…I've seen that before…"

"You looked!" the woman growled/gasped.

"Sister!!!"

"Sister, what on Earth is going on?!"

Lan and Megaman watched the doors as they opened. Two large, semi-ugly women ran in. The two looked at the three men in shock.

"Who are they?!! …Men?!!" one gasped.

"What are three men doing in this country…?!!" the other asked as she put a red robe on the woman, "Sister Boa, your robe……!!"

"Ah! No…Look, I…" Luffy began as Boa held her hands out in the shape of a heart.

"Mero-Mero Merrow!!!" she called as a ray of hearts came from her hands.

"Huh? Noro-Noro?!" Luffy gasped.

Lan and Megaman slowly turned to see Luffy sucking his lower lips. Boa fired the beam once more. Everyone tilted their heads at that in confusion.

"Why do you three not turn to stone……?!!" Hancock demanded, "Even after seeing me in the bath…is you heart not moved in the slightest?!"

"We deeply apologize," Megaman bowed, "We were trying to get off your beautiful island…But this has happened. I truly implore you to punish us as you see fit!"

* * *

The trio sat in the center of a large arena, tied up by snakes that were in the color of metal. In the stands were the natives of the land. Before them near the top of the crater on the mountain was Boa and her sisters. She wore a red robe with green flower patterns with a large snake at her side, wearing a horned skull on its head.

"You just had to say that…" Lan growled.

"Please, wait!! Hebihime-sama!" Margaret called as she, Sweatpea, and Aphelandra ran onto the arena.

"I've heard of this Boa Hancock," Robin spoke as she took a sip of tea Shifu had made.

"Tell us," Crane said, "Who is she?"

"She is one of the most beautiful of the Shichibukai," Robin explained, "She once was a slave until the pirate Fisher Tiger, saved her and many other from the Tenryubito, the nobles of the world we come from that sell people as slaves. She became an infamous pirate at a young age and the Marines made a deal with her."

"What was it?" Viper pondered.

"Become a Shichibukai or her island would be destroyed in a Buster Call," Robin replied, earning looks of shock and spittakes, "She agreed and became the Empress of Amazon Lily. She cares for nothing and justifies her actions for she is 'beautiful.'"

"Why…Why does Luffy always have the good luck!?" Sanji exclaimed, earning him another whack by Maylu from a Smash Hammer.

"Mero-Mero Merrow!!"

The trio gasped as their eyes widened. Margaret, Sweatpea, and Aphelandra were all turned to stone, each with a shocked and frightened look on their forms. The woman began to walk back to her seat. As Boa explained to the three about why she did it, a giant black panther in black armor walked onto the field. The snakes released themselves from the trio and slithered off. The panther charged as Lan inserted a BattleChip into the PeT. Megaman glowed before he changed into the original outfit Luffy wore back in the Smash Tournament along with his scar. The two slugged the panther into the stands, breaking various teeth in its mouth and its jaw. Everyone was freaked by the sight as their laughter at the stone-turned girls stopped.

"…There's something wrong with your girls……!!!" Megaman DS roared as he released Luffy-Soul.

"That woman…when she turned your nakama into stone……How the hell can you all just sit around laughing?!!!" Luffy demanded.

"That is because I am the beautiful Shichibukai. Don't you forgive me as well?" Boa asked.

"You really piss me off…!!!" Luffy snorted, making Boa nearly faint.

"Likewise!" Lan and Megaman nodded, gritting their teeth at her.

"I can't stand it…" Boa moaned, "There cannot be just one, but three, men who can resist my beauty…Marigold, Sandersonia…execute them…"

Her sisters nodded before they jumped down. Sandersonia transformed into a large white and green anaconda with her hair, arms, and chest covered by a green bikini with white stars. Marigold transformed into a yellow king cobra. Megaman used Inuyasha-Soul and got the three statues off the arena. Marigold began to swipe at them with a halberd and spat a purple liquid at them. Lan dodged it by rolling under its path. When it made contact with a statue on the other side of the chasm of spikes below the arena, it melted it.

"Some sort of poison?" Megaman DS pondered as he used his Tetsusaiga-Caliburn to parry Marigold's halberd. Luffy tried to used Gomu-Gomu no Yari, but Marigold blocked it with the tip of her tail, making it bounce off course and nearly hit Lan who was in mid-air for a Homing Attack.

"Be careful, Luffy!" Lan barked before Megaman DS was knocked into him along with Luffy.

The trio landed on the other side of the arena where Sandersona wrapped her tail around them. Marigold used her tail to pick up Margaret's statue. She held it above the ground and began to throw it to the ground as many of the women looked away with tears when the trio snapped after begging for her to stop.

"We…Said…_Stop!!!!!!_" the trio roared.

The residents of Amazon Lily gasped as the arena felt like it had become brighter than ever. A powerful blast of torrential winds began to batter the area, blowing everyone's hair up. Some of the warriors began to faint from it as others, including Boa, stared at the three in shock. The trio stared in confusion as Sandersona released them while Marigold rested Margaret's stone form upon the ground as gently as possible.

"Could this be…?!" one woman pondered as the trio ran over to the girl.

"What a relief! She isn't hurt anywhere!" Luffy exhaled a held breath.

"Oh, I guess you guys are sensible after all," Megaman smiled.

"That was…Haōshoku Haki just now…!" A redhead gasped.

"This can't be real! Only one out of a million people can master that Haki!" a woman beside her gawked, "Only a chosen few can use it!! And there are three right there!!!"

_'I've never seen any person who can use it other than Onee-chan…!!!'_ Sandersona thought.

_'These kids…the possess the 'King's Disposition' to stand above others…!!!'_ Marigold thought.

"Just like me…They possess the Haōshoku Haki…!!?" Hancock pondered as she bit her thumbnail, "They're not just normal kids? Those three…!!!"

"Perfect Synchro!" Lan and Megaman shouted, transforming into HUB Style, "From here on out…"

"…We'll fight with everything we've got!!! Gear Second!!!"

"N-Nani?! Eh!!?"

"Smoke! There's smoke erupting from his now-pink skin!!?"

"Those two just became one! How is that…?!!"

"…Can men…do that…?!"

"Nothing to be afraid of, Mari…" Sandersona hissed.

"Indeed."

"Even that gigantic Haki is no good to them if they can't control it," Sandersona spoke as he hair reshaped into seven snake heads, "Hebigamisuki!!! Yamata no Orochi!"

Two snake heads aimed at Luffy. Luffy vanished and dodged the attack with ease. Marigold attempted to slice HUB Style in half, but it ended with her own weapon being caught and then obliterated by a HUB Blast. Hub Style glowed before changing to Megaman Aqua Paint Style. He painted a fireball on the ground and it struck Marigold, igniting her hair.

"Gomu-Gomu no…Jet Cannon!!!" Luffy roared, sending Sandersonia into Marigold.

"Oh no! Onee-chan Sonia! Get away, quickly!" Marigold advised as her sister cried out in pain from the heat, only to discover their tails were tied, "Our tails?! When did they…"

"It's hot! It's hot! Help!!" Sandersonia screamed as the flames began to attack her hair and form.

"Wait, Onee-chan! Don't pull me!" Marigold yelped as Luffy, Lan, and Megaman laughed with victory signs held above their heads, "Big-Sis Sonia! Watch out! That's the Pit of Blades! Hold on to the stands!"

Luffy's eyes widened along with Lan and Megaman's as they saw the cloth on her begin to burn off. The trio jumped onto her back and held on tight to her. Many of the women began to freak out as they saw the last bit of Sandersonia's last piece of clothing fall into the pit, burning to a crisp.

"Run! It's the Gorogon Eyes!!"

"Don't look! You'll be turned to stone!"

"Everyone evacuate quickly!!!"

"You said you'd rather die than let anyone see it, right?" Luffy asked.

"Please, do not move!" Lan begged.

"…We are your enemies…Why are you doing this?"

"The thing on your back has nothing to do with our fight," Luffy replied.

No one noticed Boa had sat down in her throne made of the snake. She held a hand to her face. No one noticed her crying as Lan pulled out a large blanket for Sandersona to use as a semi-real shirt. The two began to apologize as Boa dried her tears.

"Hey…Are we going to have to fight you next?" Megaman asked.

"No, but I have one last test," Boa spoke, "You have choice; you can leave with a boat filled with provisions…"

"Uh-huh…And the other?" Lan asked.

"…You can set those three free," Boa finished with a dark smirk as she pointed at the newly made statues of the three girls, _'Time to reveal your true nature, men…'_

"Really?!! That's great!!" Luffy grinned as he bowed along with the other two, shocking the three sisters, "So you'll turn them back for us, right?!! Thank you so much!!"

"……Without a moment's hesitation…three men with a Haki of that caliber…for the sake of those who helped them…Would willingly bow their heads…"

* * *

"You wanna what now?" Lan tilted his head.

"Luffy told us that you wanted to get stronger because of this 'Chaud,'" Margaret explained as she led him and Megaman to a large field, "Well this is what I'm going to help you with. We're going to learn how to get that Haki out of you."

"Eh?! Really?!!!" Lan gasped, "Oh, thank you, Margaret-neechan!"

"Margaret-neechan?"

"Seems Lan's seeing you as a sibling now, Margaret-sama," Megaman chuckled, "Just let him."

Margaret nodded before a figure appeared beside her. It was a woman around twenty-two. She had long red hair done in a ponytail that ended at her hips. She wore, unlike her fellow women there, a black baggy shirt and pants. She had a red snake around her waist and the head on her head. She walked around the two, her silver eyes seemingly gazing right into their souls.

"…I will take them," the woman said, "Men…My name is Akahebi Venom. (Translated into 'Red Snake Venom.') For the next three days, we're going to be going through Hell and back to train you both in the King's Disposition Ambition."

_'Oh Kami…'_ both though, paling.

* * *

"Like I said, you guys…" Luffy coached as he had two chopsticks in his nose and mouth, extending it into a silly face while swinging a basket, "It's 'ku!!' Ku!!!"

"Ku?" Seatpea pondered as she copied Luffy along with another woman.

"Yeah, Ku!"

"Ku!!!"

"Attaboy, Luffy!" Megaman cheered before nearly collapsing.

"I did not like these last three days…" Lan groaned beside him as Luffy danced around with a crudely drawn face on his fat belly, labeling it as 'Gomu-Gomu no Belly Tank.'

"Oh well…At least we learned how to use that Haki thing," Megaman said, "…Somewhat."

"Yep!" Lan grinned before laughing as he saw Luffy getting tormented by the woman stretching his face as he ate with Margaret making people pay 200 Belli per stretch.

"Stop making a business outta me!!!" Luffy barked, teeth shark-like and eyes bulging out.

"Oh crap!" Lan and Megaman exclaimed when they saw the woman start to charge at them and Luffy…mainly Luffy.

"Run!" Luffy screamed.

* * *

"This is the last time I'm going to one of the parties the Kuja hold for men…" Megaman muttered.

Megaman followed Margaret with Luffy, carrying a giant piece of meat, and Lan at his sides on the roofs. Soon, they approached Boa's castle and got to the top floor without any detection. There, they saw Nyon reading a paper.

"Nyon-sama," Lan greeted.

"Ah. I see Akahebi finally passed you."

"That's not funny…" Lan and Megaman whimpered.

"Tell me…do any of you know of a Portgaz D. Ace?" Nyon asked.

"He's my/Luffy's brother," the three replied, pointing at Luffy.

"…What……!!? Is this true?! He is your elder brother?!!" Nyon gasped.

"I didn't even know he was being executed or even captured!!!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Where is Ace being held?" Megaman asked, "I'm not letting a drinking buddy of mine get killed!"

"…Drinking buddy?" Lan, Margaret, Luffy, and Nyon repeated.

"…What? We met back in the Smash Tournament. He was there to watch your matches, Luffy," Megaman explained, "We bumped into each other, talked a bit, and even got drunk off our asses! We woke up to find out two days had gone by and we were in the middle of a desert in just our boxers!!"

"What's that, Luffy?" Lan asked as Luffy took out a burning tiny piece of paper.

"A Vivre Card of Ace," Luffy replied, "It was ten times this size when I first got it in Alabasta. .........I've decided...We're going to go get Ace out of there!!!"

* * *

"Maylu…turn out that light…" Roll moaned from the computer, "Hm? Maylu-chan! Lan sent you another letter!"

Maylu's eyes shot open. She stumbled out of her bed and landed on her head. She grumbled as she got up and got the letter. She quickly opened it and began to read.

"'Dear Maylu…'" Maylu read, "'Sorry I haven't been able to get to you for a few days now'-more like a week-'but there's a small snag in our plans. We won't be able to go to the Thousand Sunny just yet. We departed from Kuja Island after Megaman and I learned how to use this weird, rare technique only we, Luffy, and Boa-sama can use and headed to Impel Down. We're going to go save Luffy's big brother and, apparently, a drinking buddy of your fiancé, Roll; Portgaz D. Ace. I'm embarrassed to say this, but…' Oh my!"

"What?" Roll pondered before Maylu showed him the letter and she busted a gut, laughing, "You've gotta be kidding me!!"

* * *

"Why us!?" Lan whispered harshly.

Lan and Megaman were currently glaring at the pirate princess. Both wore the scanty outfits of the Kuja and were feeling a bad breeze along with an itch from their pink wigs and makeup. Nearby in the cabin, Luffy was enjoying a giant plate of meat.

"I feel so…violated…" Megaman shivered.

"I feel like a…a…"

"Huh? Who are those twins?" Luffy asked as he pointed at Lan and Megaman, who indeed resembled twins in their disguises.

"You ass!" the two snapped.

"Whe~~~~w! I'm stuffed!!" Luffy exclaimed as he patted his giant belly, "That was sooooooo good!!!"

"L…Luffy, please don't forget that you're a stowaway…" Lan whispered.

"Lady Hancock, Apprentice Len, is someone else in there with you?" a voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Jr. Lt. Stalker!! Are you sure that's what you heard?!"

"Yeah… 'Whe~~~~w! I'm stuffed!!' doesn't exactly sound like the sort a thing an empress would be likely to say…!!"

"Yeah, no way! If that's true, then I'll get a Mohawk!"

"Yeah!"

"Wh……Whe~~~~w! I'm stuffed!" Hancock exclaimed as she pushed the giant empty plates out of her room.

"She actually said it?!!!?" the Marines exclaimed, all suddenly having Mohawks.

Here – Take the plates from the meal I just ate. And do not forget, I and my apprentice must have five meals per day of similar quantity."

"But we'll be out by then!!!"

"Feel free to die; I care not."

"…So beautiful~~~!!!" the Marines swooned.

**

* * *

Me: Just to inform you, it will focus more on Lan and Megaman during the Impel Down part than on Luffy.**


	3. One Piece: Journey into HellMeeting Ace

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

Impel Down is known as 'The Great Prison.' Only one man has ever succeeded in escaping this prison over twenty years ago; Shiki the Golden Lion, by cutting his legs off and replacing them with peg-leg swords. Right now, a second break-out is being attempted.

"Hancock-dono, Len-dono, we have arrived!"

"Hurry, Luffy," Hancock urged, "Inside my robes…"

"Full Synchro!"

The three walked out once Luffy was inside Hancock's robes with her giant snake following. Hancock wanted to turn many male Marines who were hooting at her into stone, but the Admiral with her along with 'Len' advised her otherwise. A female officer led the two into a separate room. Just as she was about to slap SeaStone Handcuffs on her, Hancock used her Mero-Mero no Mi to turn her and a snail on the wall into stone.

"Good Luck, Luffy," Megaman said as Hancock released Luffy.

"Thanks! And thank you so much, Hancock!" Luffy grinned as he held her hands, "I'll never forget this favor! I'll return it someday!!"

Luffy hid on the ceiling as Megaman caught her as she nearly fainted. Hancock got up after a few moments and unfroze to guard and camera. The woman tilted her head when she saw the time.

"You already gave us the Body Check," Hancock explained, "You were about to place the handcuffs on me since my disciple is without any Akuma no Mi powers."

The woman nodded and placed them on her. The three exited and met with a tall figure. He was a large pot bellied man that resembled a cross between a devil and an Egyptian pharaoh. His brow ridge was shaped like horns, his chin was shaped like a pharaoh's false beard and he wore a nemes with yellow and green stripes, the striped head cloth worn by pharaohs, with his hair coming from inside the nemes. His face in particular was designed in such a way that it looked like a Hannya mask. He has demon-like wings on his back and also carried a pitch fork around, another common symbol linked to the devil.

"Our apologies, Hannyabal-san," 'Len' apologized.

"It is alright," the man replied.

Hannyabal led the two to an elevator. As he talked about Impel Down-to which Megaman was the only one listening to-Hancock watched Luffy on the other side of the hallway, still on the ceiling. He mouthed the word 'Arigatou' to her, only for her to mistake it for 'Aishiteru.' She proceeded to faint and was caught by 'Len' once more and freaked the guards out. Soon, she recovered and they began their descent into 'hell.'

* * *

"So…How was it?" Akainu asked as Chaud entered his office.

"…That Ace is pathetic," Chaud scoffed, "He doesn't even deserve to be known as 'Hiken' Ace, Admiral Akainu. Same with the fool Jimbei."

"I didn't mean your trip to Impel Down. I meant the other thing."

"Ah. Very well then sir. …It is ready…"

"Good," Akainu smirked as he stood, "We best get going then."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

* * *

'Len' panted as she used her folding fan to try and cool herself down. He looked around to see the others were barely sweating. He made a note with Lan to up their weather-resistance training.

"…The chief has the powers of the Doku-Doku no Mi; he is a poison-man," a woman explained, "As such, it is advisable to take care around him…"

A figure approached them. He was a large man, about three times the height of a normal human. He had a face that resembled a mandrill, with very sharp teeth and a thick beard. His fingers closely resembled those of a gorilla's, except they seemed to be covered in a type of metal. He wore bat wings and horn-like ornaments on his head. Underneath those horns, he had short black twintail-styled hair. Overall, he resembled a devil. While most guards wore a white-colored uniform, he wore a black-colored suit with a red shirt underneath. His suit featured more buttons than those of his subordinates. Draped over his right shoulder was a piece of rope. He wore what appeared to be the standard cap of Impel Down workers.

"Ahhh…You must be the visitors," the man said, "I am the Warden of Impel Down, Magellan, "Ah…It's too bright…I need a dark place like a toilet…"

"Enough of that, Chief Warden!" Hannyabal barked, "These are Vice-Admiral Momonga, Shichibukai Empress Boa Hancock, and her apprentice Len Hikarikaze."

"We do apologize, but we are in a hurry," Hancock spoke.

"Not at all~~~!" Magellan swooned as his eyes were hearts, "Where are we going, my lady?"

"Level 6 to see Portgaz D. Ace," 'Len' replied when a snail with a receiver rang.

"Yes? What!? An intruder here in Impel Down!?" Magellan gasped, "Well find the intruder and put him in the Level of Hell he has for a bounty!!"

_'Shit! They spotted him…' _Lan thought.

"Mr. Chief…I would appreciate it so much…" Hancock spoke sweetly, "…If you would take us to the prisoner quickly!"

"Of course! Right away~~~~!"

"Chief, this is an emergency!!" Hannyabal snapped.

* * *

"I can't even scratch where it itches…"

"You sure…got yourself…well and beat up again…Oyabun…"

The two voices emerged from two tightly-chained figures in a cell. One of the figures was a young man. He had rather childish freckles and messy black hair with dried blood attached to bits of it. He was also adorned with various tattoos like a skull and two purple bones in a holy cross with a white mustache on it was on his back. The other tattoo on his on his upper left bicep that spells 'ASCE' vertically with the 'S' (apparently a mistake on the part of the tattoo artist) crossed out. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red 'A' on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his 'ASCE' tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. The other had more chains adorning his form than the first. The other resembled a large blue whale shark fused with a human with a face commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as Oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns were distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards; a lightning-shaped scar could be seen from his left side burn and reached over his left eye. He also possessed two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows were pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. His lower lip also jutted out more forward than the upper lip, to make room for the excess size of his aforementioned fangs. He had long, two-toned black hair, with two long white stripes coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. His hands and feet were also webbed, as typical as can be for a Fishman, and limbs that were somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills were in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale-red coat, he appeared to be wearing an orange colored traditional Japanese clothing called a Jinbei covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also has this attire up with a purple scarf like a ribbon around his waist. For footwear, he appeared to wear simple sandals on his webbed feet; probably with specially-designed straps to enable his webbed feet to slip through. Both were heavily covered in both fresh and dry blood with the Fishman having the larger amount of fresh blood.

"……Hahhh!!! It ain' my body as hurts, Ace-san………!!" the Fishman declared, "I'll tell ya…what's really hurtin'………!!! It's my heart…it's burstin' to deal out Justice!!!"

"Jimbei……!!"

"At this rate…even death won' be enough to take me………!! My Shichibukai title be dammed…I'd toss it out in an instant!!!" Jimbei declared as he began to cry, "I'd gladly give my own life if it meant puttin' an end to this fighting!!! ……The Government knows me as a pirate-hatin' pirate…But you folks, you're a whole different story………!!"

"…A pirate-hater…? You……?"

* * *

"Ano…Is that a Sphinx?" 'Len' asked while pointing at a monitor.

"Hm? Of course," a guard replied, "We got it on April 1st, so we used it for a prank."

"How?"

"We taught it and the Manticores various things with the Manticores learning about women's lingerie while the Sphinx learned various noodles and the word 'Amen,'" another snickered, "Hm!? Straw Hat Luffy is on it! Ahhh!!! Attention!!! The intruder is on Level 3! I repeat; the intruders are now in Level 3: Starvation Hell!!!"

"Starvation Hell?" 'Len' repeated.

"Just below Level 3 is Level 4: Blazing Hell. Down there is a giant boiling pot of blood that heats up the entire structure there to the point that it also goes to Starvation Hell. Just below it is Level 5: Freezing Hell, where it is an eternal tundra, freezing the prisoners to stasis. They only die if their frozen forms break," the guard closest to 'Len' explained, "That is where the majority of the prisoners are 'Demon Away,' which is what we call the event when the prisoners go missing. Finally…There is where you're going to visit; Level 6: Eternal Hell. There, the worst of the worst of the prisoners live. It is where prisoners who are insanely powerful, have caused crimes extremely atrocious, and/or whose mere existences have become a major threat to the World Government itself are kept. The prisoners on this level have been given either the death penalty or a life sentence. They are basically "erased" from history."

"On my…" 'Len' shivered.

"And that's where we also keep…_him_…" one shivered.

"The girl doesn't need to know that," another scolded.

"I see…" 'Len' nodded.

"The lift is ready, Len," Hancock spoke before dragging to poor boy off, "So, what did you learn?"

"This place is as close to Hell as this world can make it," 'Len' replied.

Once the two along with Magellan and Hannyabal reached Level 6, 'Len' paled a bit. All around them as they walked were various convicts of various genders. The males all seemed to make catcalls at Hancock until 'Len' shot them with the King's Disposition, surprising the two guards.

"That is just one of the reasons she is my apprentice," Hancock giggled.

The four soon approached the cell and 'Len' and Ace felt their eyes widened. The two stared at each other before Ace began to bust a gut laughing.

"What the hell!? You lose a bet or something!?" Ace guffawed.

"Sh-Shut it!" 'Len' blushed furiously.

"You two know each other?" Magellan asked.

"Drinking Buddies," both replied.

"So…What do you want with me?" Ace asked.

"I have no business with you………I just wanted to see you for myself…The man who will be the trigger for the battle in which I am set to participate…"

"Oi! Quit gawking at her! She's already happily engaged to the next King of Pirates!!" 'Len' lied as she shouted at the hooting prisoners.

"Let me," Magellan offered.

'Len's' eyes widened in fright as she saw his back turn a sickly purple. The purple began to ooze until it transformed into a hydra of poison. Many of the prisoners begged for their lives, yet proved futile as the hydra struck a cell. All the prisoners hit with the ooze instantly died. As Hannyabal praised and seethed at Magellan, neither noticed Megaman split from 'Len,' now in his normal attire, and use an Invis Chip Lan had stockpiled him with along with the Double Souls they brought along as Hancock told something to Ace and Jimbei. The two gawked at the news.

"……Hey…!! Are you actually… serious…?!!" Ace gasped.

"I see no reason why I would lie," Hancock replied as they walked off.

"Be safe, Ace-san! Nice to meet you, Jimbei-san!" 'Len' waved.

"……So…" Ace spoke as soon as they were gone, "…He's here…"

"Your brother is either stupid or foolish."

"I'd go with both," Megaman replied as he picked the lock and entered the cage, the Ivis Chip wearing off.

"So come on…did you really lose a bet or what?" Ace asked.

"You fuckin' ass!!" Megaman barked, his eyes blank and his teeth shark-like.

"…Look…Why you're here, I don't care," Ace spoke, "Just leave and let me die."

"No way!" Megaman replied before taking out a large case of sake, "I ain't leaving until we settle our score. I demand a rematch this instant!"

"…That won't be enough," Ace joked.

"That's why I brought 100 of them. Oi, Jimbei-san, you in on this?"

"……Did you come here to free him?" Jimbei asked.

"Somewhat. But I promised the Luffy would be the one to get Ace free and that I wouldn't do anything except keep an eye on the guy," Megaman replied as he poured three cups of sake and gave one to the Fishman and Ace, "Good thing they let you two have the mobility to walk around in your cage somewhat, huh?"

"Cheers," Ace, Megaman, and Jimbei said before drinking.

* * *

**Me: Okay…After this chapter, it will skip right to just after Ace had been taken away.**


	4. One Piece: Escape! Kage's Sacrifice!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

"Oi…Megaman-gun…Wake up!"

"Ohh… My head…What hit me?"

"Ten crates of Sake in under five minutes," Jimbei replied, "You've been out for a day now."

"…Eh!? A d-day?!!!" Megaman gawked, "Where's Ace!?"

"They just took him ten minutes ago."

"Crap! Oh man…I promised Luffy I'd try to stall them if this happened! Now I'm going to get a Gear Third to the balls!" Megaman began to freak as he ran around in a circle in the cage.

"Megaman-gun…"

"Crap! Shit! Crappy luck! Shitty day! Fuckin' sake! Curse you, crushed rice into wine!"

"Megaman-gun! People are approaching!!"

"Huh? Yikes!" Megaman yelped before hiding behind Jimbei.

"Ace……!!!" Luffy roared as he ran up with three figures.

One was a female guard with light-blue eyes, auburn hair that naturally curled in a few areas, and a well endowed figure. The one directly behind Luffy was larger than Jimbei and was an Okama. He had an unusually large head, sported an afro of blue/purple hair, and had long eyelashes. His afro was large enough to hold people inside it. As an okama, he dressed in reddish-purple woman's garments with heavy makeup. He also had a Jolly Roger tattooed just below his chest. To signify his queen-ship of something, he wore a king's crown with a queen's crown on top. His hairstyle, make-up, necklace and fishnet stockings were all attributes commonly associated with a stereotype depiction of a drag queen. He also had a noticeably-odd shaped chin resembling an arrowhead. At his right was a man. He was dressed in clothes and had hair that was orange on one side and was white on the other side. On top of his forehead, there was a distinct lightning bolt shaped scar that went across over his right eye. Usually, he was seen with a glass of wine being held up with the left hand, and sporting a particular pose. His eyes were covered by sunglasses. His jaw and body are also quite rectangular in shape. He also had a noticeable habit of keeping his free hand out and flat besides him.

"He's not here!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Are you sure this is the right cell?!" the Okama asked.

"Yes, I am! I'm not lying…" the woman sniffled.

"We're a bit too late."

"L-Luffy…"

"Ah! Megaman!" Luffy gasped, "Did you get caught?"

"You ass!!" Megaman barked, "I'm not caught! They just left with Ace a few minutes ago!"

"And you didn't try to distract them?"

"I was drunk off my ass from partying with him and Jimbei here," Megaman replied, "Knocked out cold for a good day. Never mind that! We have to hurry!! They took the…"

Everyone heard a loud explosion. Luffy, the woman, the Okama, and the male turned to see a large cloud of smoke nearby. Megaman's eye twitched.

"Those bastards destroyed the lift!!" Megaman growled, "That means we'll have to use the stairs!"

Luffy and the two males ran off while the woman waited patiently. He and Jimbei heard chains rattling. They turned to see a giant cage surround the stairs. Megaman began to shake.

"Oh come on! Damn you, Impel Down!!!" Megaman declared before turning his left arm into his standard weapon, "MegaBuster!"

He shot off a few shots. Jimbei's eyes widened as he saw his chains being destroyed. He turned to see the door being blasted off. He and Megaman walked out.

"How did you do that?" the woman asked.

"It's something only I can do in this world," Megaman replied as his arm turned back, "Eh? Is that green smoke!?"

"Oh no! The sleeping gas!" the woman gasped as she pointed at the green smoke erupting from the caged stairs before they all saw the ground covering it up, "Eh!?"

"Wh-What just happened?!!" Megaman asked.

"Th-That must have been Inazuma's Choki-Choki no Mi."

"Which one was Inazuma, Ms.…"

"Tohru. And Inazuma was the one with orange and white hair. Iva-sama is the New Kama Queen."

"You mean the one with the giant head?"

"Exactly!"

"You!! Crocodile!!!"

Megaman, Jimbei, and Tohru turned to see Luffy glaring at a prisoner in the cell beside them with Iva and Inazuma. He was an enormous man, standing twice of Luffy's height with a wide chest, broad shoulders, comparatively thin arms and legs and thick neck. He had flushed gray skin as well as somewhat dark purple and black hair color, which is combed back but dangles loosely from the back of his head, of which he had recently started letting some of his fringe hang in front of his face. Crocodile has various battle scars, most notably a long stitch above his nose that stretches across his whole face, as well as a missing left hand, which had been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He had sunken eyes and thin eyebrows. Crocodile spoke with a deep, relaxed voice, and he was usually seen smoking a thick, buck cigar.

"If you let me out, I'll make an opening in the roof for us to escape."

"Don't screw with me!!! You're the bastard who tore up Vivi's whole country!!!"

"All in the past. I no longer have any interest in that land," Crocodile replied.

"Let us free him, Mugiwara-boy. This man vould certainly be a valuable asset to us. All the more if you truly mean to head to Marine HQ itself…!!" Iva spoke.

"Whaaat?!! Iva-chan!! Look, all right, this guy…"

"Ivankov!!"

"It's been quite a vhile, Croco-boy."

"So…what do we do?" Megaman pondered as Crocodile, Luffy, and Iva talked.

"We join…" Jimbei replied.

* * *

"You think Megaman's okay, Hancock-sama?" 'Len' asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know Luffy-kun will be fine~~~!" Hancock swooned.

"Heh-heh…You sure do love Luffy-nii, huh, Hancock-sama?"

"Of course~~~"

"…I guess that means that when you two get married, I'll be calling you 'Hancock-neechan,' huh? …Hancock-sama? ……Hancock-sama?" 'Len' looked to see Hancock had fainted in her seat.

"Kishishishishi! You sure do know how to make her faint, kid!" Gecko Moria laughed.

"Hancock-sama, get up! I'm scared of these people!!" 'Len' whimpered as he hid behind the empress and her giant snake.

* * *

-This is Level 4! Shichibukai Jimbei, escaped from Level 6!-

"Blazing Hell…" Jimbei panted as sweat drenched his form.

-New Mugiwara Pirate Member and intruder, Sonic Kaze 'Megaman' Hikari!-

"Man…Good thing I kept something with me for hot places like this…" Megaman panted.

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed in his master's grasp.

-Intruder Monkey D. Luffy!!-

"So hot…" Luffy moaned.

-And former Shichibukai, Crocodile!! All three are here!!! Requesting Backup!!-

A group of Impel Down officers began to open fire on Crocodile, but his body transformed into sand where the bullets hit. He charged at them and made a swipe with a large crescent of sand, causing their bodies to severely dehydrate. Luffy jumped high into the air and unleashed a Gomu-Gomu no Ame. A few soldiers tried to slice Megaman to pieces, but his shadow caught them all.

"Arigatou, Kage-san," Megaman spoke as Kage the Darkrai emerged from his shadow.

"Lan said to guard you and that's what I intend to do," Kage replied.

"Right. Zoro-Soul; Download! Santoryu: Tatsumaki!" Megaman DS roared as he sliced up the guards with his three swords, each one Caliburn in teh form of Zoro's three swords, while Kage got a few of them with Shadow Ball.

"Fishman Kempo: Karakusagawarasaiken!!!" (Arabesque Tile Punch!!!)

The shockwave made from the punch sent the remaining men flying all over Level 4. Up in Level 2, two men/rivals of Luffy were releasing the prisoners with the one resembling a clown with blue hair and an actual red clown-like nose getting all the credit even though the man with glasses and his black hair in the shape of a '3' on fire at the top was making keys from his body out of wax to free the prisoners. They began to riot and kill the guards, essentially taking over Level 2. Down in Level 4, Crocodile approached a cage. He tossed in a set of keys to a man with long thin limbs and fingers. He was very muscular and his head was shaven and he had the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" (壱, ichi) tattooed on his torso. He wore striped prisoner clothing. He also had a scar to the right of his right eye. During his break-out of his cell, he was bare-chested, with his shirt tied around his waist.

"I'm thinking of heading out of this place…But I could do with a little back-up," Crocodile spoke, now wearing a set of dark green gentlemen clothing and a cape, "How about it? Will you accompany me, Mr. 1 Dez Bones?"

"Since it is you asking, I see no reason why not," the man replied, "I was beginning to tire of this place myself."

* * *

-Vice Warden Hannyabal! The lost prisoners who were believed to be part of the 'Demoning Away' have returned…But they're all opposite in their genders and are even wearing…Okama wear!-

-Whaaaaat?!!!-

-They're being led by the missing Okama Queen Ivankov, Inazuma, as well as Mr. 2 Bon Clay, whom you are quite well acquainted with!! They're too strong!!!!-

"Bon-chan! Did you get some of the 'vigor' stuff too?!" Luffy asked a man with slick black hair, covered in wraps and a prisoner's pants that spun around.

"Oh, ye~~~~s!! I'm feeling wonderful~~~!!!" Bon Clay replied before seeing Mr. 1, "Aghh!! What are you doing here, Mr. 1?!!"

"Who's this guy?" Megaman and Luffy asked.

"He's the guy who got beaten by Harimaki-chan back in Alabasta!!"

"Huh. I see…Nobody I know then," Luffy nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. 1. I'm Megaman."

* * *

A paper appeared in 'Len's' lap. She blinked before picking it up and opening it. She read it and his eyes widened.

"Hancock-sama!" 'Len' whispered, "I have word about Luffy-nii's progress."

"How is he?"

"He's coming to Marineford, with Okama Queen Ivanknov, Revolutionist Inazuma, Megaman, and many others in Impel Down. They're causing the greatest breakout in the history of Impel Down," 'Len' whispered, "From what I've read from the message Megaman sent me, Blackbeard is there as well. He's not sure why though, but he did see Luffy knock out a Demon Guard with a single punch…"

"Oh, Luffy-kun~~~!" Hancock swooned.

"What's with her?" Gecko asked, the other Shichibukai also curious.

"She's in love," 'Len' replied before taking Hancock away, "Pardon us, please. And bad shadow, you don't follow."

Hancock's shadow twitched a little before Gecko's shadow emerged from it, depressed. It returned to Gecko and the Shichibukai just stared at his shadow and back at 'Len' in shock. 'Len' led Hancock to a secluded area.

"Okay. There's more to this letter," 'Len' spoke.

"What letter?"

The two looked up to see a tall old man with a broad chest. He was bearded and had a scar on his left eye. 'Len' paled a bit, realizing who it was from stories Luffy told him about.

"Monkey D. Garp…" 'Len' gasped before the paper was taken from him.

"Hmm…So my grandson managed to get out of Impel Down with the largest amount of escapees in the history of Impel Down…Even nearly took down Magellan…" Garp began to laugh, "Oh man! That's my grandson!! Look, let's just keep this between the three of us, alright?"

"Yes…" the two replied.

"By the way…Did you lose a bet, little boy?" Garp asked.

"You fuckin' old ass!!" 'Len' snapped.

* * *

"All right~~~~~!!! We finally reached the battleship~~~!!!" everyone cheered, "We escaped the Gaol~~~~~~~~!!!"

"It's too early to be celebrating. We must set sail at once!!!" Jimbei scolded.

"Good-bye, whale sharks!!!" Luffy waved, "You really saved our asses~~!!! Take care now!!!"

"Ve must attend to Inazuma's condition!! Bring all the medicines you can find!!" Iva ordered.

"Right!!!" a few escapees saluted before running off.

"I'm never setting foot in a Hell like that again!"

"Yeah! I'm turning over a new leaf…I'm going to go home to my family and open a tavern for sailors and pirates to swap stories!!"

"Everyone one of us is a free man now~~~!!!" all the escapees roared in victory, "And who've we got to thank?!!! Captain Buggy~~~!!!"

Suddenly, the Marines began to open fire on them. The battleship charged straight for the Gates of Justice. Many on the ship protected it while also attacking the other ships on Buggy's orders. (Although it was Crocodile who came up with it in the first place yet no one listened to him…) The gates began to open, shocking everyone.

* * *

"What is the meaning o…" Magellan began as he ran into the control room…only to see himself.

"Oh my…" 'Magellan' paled.

* * *

"What?! Is that true?!!" Luffy gasped as Jimbei nodded.

"No…Kage!!! Bon-chan!!!" Megaman and Luffy exclaimed before Jimbei held to them a Baby Den-Den Mushi.

"Once we pass through the gates, this line will be cut," Jimbei advised, "Make use of it."

* * *

"Why you…!!!" Magellan growled as 'Magellan' turned into Bon Clay with Kage turning back to normal due to him being the clothes.

"That's right~! It's meeeee~! Nga~~~~hahaha!!" Bon Clay laughed.

"You fell for it twice now," Kage chuckled, "Luckily for us, Bon-chan copied you when you grasped him as Hannyabal."

"How dare you…" Magellan growled before crackling was heard.

-Bon-chan!!! Kage-san!!!-

"Hm? Mugi-chan?!" Bon Clay gasped as he pulled out his Baby Den-Den Mushi.

-Hey!!! Can you hear us?!!- Megaman asked.

"Megaman…" Kage whispered.

-Why did you have to do a thing like this again?!!! It's just like before!!!- Luffy sobbed.

-Kage, what are you doing?!!- Megaman demanded.

-Weren't we going to break out of here together?!!! Why…Why does it always have to be you saving me?!!!- Luffy demanded.

Everyone began to cry and chant their names on the line. Bon Clay and Kage began to cry silently. Bon Clay and Kage grasped the Baby Den-Den Mushi.

"Mugi-chan!!! You make sure you save your brother~~~~~!!!" Bon Clay cried.

"Megaman! This is the last time I will ever hear from you or anyone of this plane of existence ever again!! So…Thank you!! Thank you for everything you have done!! When you see Lan, tell him I was always honored to be his master and his friend!!!" Kage sobbed, "Please tell him and everyone that…I…I am truly sorry and thank you for everything!!!"

With that, the Baby Den-Den Mushi lost contact. Kage crushed the device and let the Mushi free. The two turned to face Magellan.

_'Even in the depths of hell…blooms a beautiful flower of friendship…leaving its petals as mementos…bobbing back and forth on the waves…May it one day bloom once more…The Okama Way!'_ Bon Clay thought, _'In the Okama Fields…Let us meet again!!!'_

"Do you have any last words?!!" Magellan demanded.

"I have no regrets," Bon Clay replied.

"…Sir! The speaker system for Impel Down…It's activated and we can't turn it off!" a soldier gasped.

"…Save your Akuma no Mi powers," Kage ordered, "You can't kill the likes of us."

"Huh?" Magellan pondered.

* * *

"Kage…" Megaman gasped, "He…He actually managed to override the speaker systems!"

"But what is he saying?" Jimbei pondered, "Is he facing Magellan?"

* * *

"Yo. When do you think life dies? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? No. When they are engulfed in the Doku-Doku no Mi!? No!"

"…Then how do they die?" Magellan asked.

"…They die…It's when…They are forgotten," Kage replied as his body began to glow and started to suck up the light around him, "Even after we're gone, our dreams will come true. The boy who will change the entire world will see his brother alive once more. Bon-chan, why do you weep?"

"…It's just…It's just that…That is such a touching speech…Mugi-chan, good luck saving Ace-chan!"

"Indeed, Bon-chan. …Demons will be obliterating your Marine HQ very soon, with two powerful ones among them," Kage advised, "They…Are my closest friends and a student of mine. …Don't worry, Megaman…"

* * *

-Your will and Lan's will shall be achieved-

"Kage…" Megaman sobbed.

"Vhat does he mean?" Iva asked.

"…Kage knows of an attack that is dangerous to everyone and himself," Megaman sniffled, "The power from it is so strong…It will completely obliterate himself in trade for saving another and disintegrating thousands…"

"Vhere did you get that Sake?!!" Iva gasped as he saw Megaman pulled a giant bottle of it from nowhere.

-This has truly been a wonderful life!-

_'See ya, my friend,'_ Megaman thought as he drank.

-Arigatou, Lan and Megaman!-

-Arigatou, Mugi-chan!-

-Darkness Doomsday!!!-

* * *

'Len' felt something break. He reached into his Hammerspace and pulled out Kage's Pokéball. His eyes widened when he saw it had a large crack going down it. He felt a piece of his heart had been ripped out when he saw the crack expand and the sphere turned to dark ashes.

"Kage-sensei…" 'Len' sniffled.

* * *

Everyone looked upon the Gates of Justice to see them shatter. They all gasped as the remains were sucked into a giant hole of darkness. Even the water near it was being pulled into it, turning into nothing but darkness. After a time passed, the hole vanished and a sphere of darkness landed on the ship. It dissipated and Bon Clay landed on the floor, bleeding from various reopened and fresh wounds.

"Wh…What was that?" Buggy asked.

"Darkness Doomsday; In trade of the power to obliterate everything in a mile radius, it will completely destroy the very existence of its user and use it to save the life of another," Megaman explained as tears streaked his face.

On that day…The great prison, Impel Down was destroyed. The total number of prisoners to escape its walls…241. Not a single guard had remained from its destruction. The mysterious piece about it was that the remaining four and a half levels that remained, including New Kama Land as the half level, had risen from below the surface, the smoldering remains of the upper levels completely visible for all to see. This may have been the greatest disgrace Impel Down had ever suffered…But the incident does not end there. Four hours remain until Ace's public execution. No one saw Bon Clay holding Kage's red collar, etched into it the words 'For Lan, though our time was not long, it was truly blessing. Thank you…my closest friend… Live on for everything you are, Kage Laputa.'

* * *

**Me: Bwaaaaaaaa~~~~~~!!!!!! Kage-san!!! Why did I have to write that?!!**


	5. One Piece: Saving Ace! To a New World!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

In a war, many strange things can happen. For one thing, 'Len' watched as a large fleet of pirate ships led by a large old, muscular man with a halberd and large white mustache approached the island where Ace was held on a platform with two men with halberds made of seastone aimed at his form. 'Len' nearly freaked when he saw the old man had eaten the Gura-Gura no Mi, turning him into a living earthquake that sent a giant tidal wave at the island. Aokiji froze the wave and the ships attacked. Hancock and 'Len' stayed at the sidelines, slowly going past the fighting marines and pirates. As the war erupted, 'Len' and Hancock looked up at the frozen wave and gawked. The Battleship that had the prisoners of Impel Down, Luffy, and Megaman was stuck at the top of it until the wave cracked and landed in the water. Jimbei quickly rescued the Akuma no Mi users.

"Luffy!!!"

"Ace!!! I finally found you!!" Luffy cheered before entering Gear Second, "We're here to save you~~~!!!"

Crocodile attempted to attack the old muscular giant man when Luffy and Megaman stopped him with a pair of high-speed kicks covered in some water. The man noted Luffy's hat. The two stood by his sides.

"Where did you get that hat?" the man asked.

"Shanks gave it to me," Luffy replied with a grin, "Now stay out of my way! I'm going to save Ace!!"

"_'Whaaaaa?!!!'_ the pirates and Marines all thought in shock, _'He just told Whitebeard to stay out of his way?!!!'_

"…Well I'll be damned…" the man smirked, "You'd better not get in my way, Greenhorn!!!"

"I'll do this however damn well want!!! I'm saving Ace myself!!!" Luffy declared.

"Oi…" Megaman sighed as he took Caliburn out, "No way will you two beat me to him."

'They're competing with each other…?!!' everyone thought with slacked jaws.

Before charging into the battle, Luffy informed Whitebeard that he had heard the Marines' plan to execute Ace early. As Whitebeard thanked Luffy for the information, Luffy bolted towards Ace; however, a slim Admiral in gold and sungalsses attempted to stop him by launching a kick of light at him. Ivankov used his Death Wink to propel Luffy out of the line of fire. When Luffy thanked him, Ivankov stated that it was his duty to make sure Luffy didn't go and kill himself. Ace suddenly cried out to Luffy and Megaman to stay away, berating his brother and his drinking buddy for getting involved with his own affairs. He stated that he would be too humiliated if a weakling like Luffy were to rescue him, but his true reason for wanting to keep Luffy at bay was so that he wouldn't drag his brother down with him. He didn't want Megaman to help was because of him not wanting his drinking buddy to die again. Luffy replied by shouting out that they are brothers, and that he didn't care about any rules about pirates. As Moria sent zombies that he produced from the earth after Luffy, they were drowned and purified in a burst of seawater fired by Jinbei. Much to the shock of the Marines as well as Luffy's and Whitebeard's allies, Akainu revealed that Luffy's father is none other than Monkey D. Dragon. Not even fazed by the fact that his lineage was revealed to everyone at Marineford (as well as the whole world, due to the reporters watching on), Luffy smashed his way through more of the Marines with Gear Third, including a giant, claiming that he didn't care if Ace objected, and that he would rescue Ace even if it killed him. He pressed forward, only to be attacked and subdued by white-haired muscular Marine with cigars in his mouth, smoke emerging from it, and a strange outfit.

"That must be that Smoker guy Nami-sama told me about," 'Len' spoke before seeing Hancock kick him away, "Hancock-sama!"

"Here," Hancock spoke as she pulled out a key from her cleavage and gave it to Luffy, "This will let Ace out."

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned before hugging her and caused her to swoon a bit.

* * *

"Wh-What the hell!?" Nami gasped.

"I knew it was a good idea to ask Onii-san to add interstellar cable to the television," Yuchiro said as he, the Straw Hats, Haruka, Po, Tai Lung, Shifu, the Furious Five, and Maylu all watched the events going on at Marineford, "Why did they go into Full Synchro?!!"

"They're going all out, I guess," Roll replied before seeing a marine with an afro grow to the size of a giant on the platform where Megaman and Luffy were with Ace, about to release him from his cuffs, "Eek!"

"Attaboy, Luffy!" Tai Lung cheered as he saw Luffy use a Gear Third variation of Gomu-Gomu no Fuusen to block the punch the Marine sent at him, causing the tower to topple over.

"…What was that light!?" Po asked.

* * *

"Fire Fist is defenseless in there…He can't survive that!! Hm?!" a Marine saw something in the smoke, "There's a tunnel of flames in the explosion!!"

The smoke erupted in flames before they died down. Floating above everyone was Megaman, now in Ace's outfit complete with his missing orange hat. His NaviMark was between the two smiles on his necklace. Holding onto him was Luffy.

"Double Soul: Ace-Soul."

"Whoa…" Luffy awed when he saw Megaman's eyes shift to Ace's eye color.

"You never change, do you…? Luffy!!!" Megaman DS growled as the pirates began to cheer, "Never listening to a damn thing I say…Always doing the stupidest damn things!!!"

"Aaaaaace~~~~~!!!" the pirates cheered with Whitebeard grinning as the flames on Ace-Soul's body grew even further.

"Hiken Ace…Hiken Ace is a free man!" a Marine shouted.

"Yeah! You're the best, Straw Hat, Megaman! You've brought back and saved the good ol' Ace!" the Whitebeard Pirates cheered.

"Those guys have been doing miracle after miracle since Impel Down! Damn, they're really…!!" a New Kama began.

"You sure can count on him!!!" Iva cried.

"Don't let your guard down, Luffy!" Ace-Soul ordered in a unison between Megaman, Lan, and Ace's voices.

"Ok!"

"Hibashira! Pillar of Fire!!" Ace-Soul roared as he took out numerous Marines before they landed, "Can you still fight, Luffy?"

"Sure I can! Hah…Haaah!"

"Hiken Ace is a Logia Type! Do not let him escape!"

"Ace never thought that one day you would come to his rescue," Ace-Soul chuckled in Megaman's voice before Ace took over, "Thank you, Luffy."

"Shishishi! I must say the old man and his crew helped me out a lot!" Luffy replied, "Oh, and you guys, too!!"

"Thanks," Lan and Megaman DS grinned.

The Marines began to charge at the two. Almost in perfect unison between Gomu-Gomu no Mi and Mera-Mera no Mi, the two began to decimate the opponents. Whitebeard stopped his ship from getting closer to the battle and gave out what he declared his 'final orders.' Akainu then insulted Whitebeard and ticked Ace-Soul off, somehow releasing Double Soul. As Akainu released more insults, Ace snapped.

"The name of this era is called 'Whitebeard!!'" Ace roared.

"Ace, stop it!!" Megaman shouted before everyone saw Ace get burned.

"Just because we are both Logia, you got careless? You are just 'Mera' while I am 'Maguma,' which burns even 'Mera.'"

Akainu charged at Lufy. His entire body transformed into magma and resembled a dragon's head. Luffy froze in fear of it, feeling death looming over him.

"Nooo!!!" two voices cried.

Ace and Megaman pushed Luffy out of the way. The magma dragon engulfed the two and Ace's Vivre Card, incinerating it. The lava suddenly exploded as a light roared from it for a few seconds before fading. It regrouped into a furious Akainu as Luffy collapsed to his knees, his head tilted to the sky and his mouth gawking at it. His eyes conveyed no emotion and were completely blank.

"They're escaped!!!" Akainu roared before Whitebeard slugged him in the gut with his Gura-Gura no Mi.

* * *

"No…" Maylu and Roll gasped.

"What was that light?" Po asked.

"You nimrod," Tai Lung scoffed, "You didn't listen to Master Hand explain about its Emergency Evacuation feature?"

"Emergency Evacuation?" almost everyone repeated.

"Didn't any of you listen?!" Nami asked, earning a shake from almost everyone there, "Alright…Basically, it means if someone wearing a Smash Scarf is considered to die by something other than old age, it will automatically warp them to a random world where a Smasher or a Smash Candidate is. It will also work with someone in contact with the Smash Scarf-wearer."

"So they're safe!?" Maylu asked.

"Yes and no…" Tai Lung replied, "We don't know where they are or when if they're with Volt, Geo, Sonia, or Jazz."

"What about that Solo?" Viper pondered before shivering, "I'd feel sorry if they were with him…"

* * *

A flash of light erupted behind a cloud. The light fizzled to reveal Lan and Megaman, now hedgehogs, and Ace, now a black dog. The trio looked at each other before Sonic pointed at the ground…a mile down. They looked before deadpanning while looking at each other. They screamed as they began to fall from the sky. They crashed through the roof of a large structure that resembled a Japanese Dojo. The trio landed in a large, sore pile near a green recliner and a television set. In the recliner, a figure snored loudly. The figure was a black and white Panda, with purple eyes and a grey beard that wore a blue-green sash.

"Zzz-Grapfruit!!" the panda awoke, "Huh? What the foo!? Alright, who let the yak in here…again!? Hm?"

He looked at his side to see the pile. He stood up and walked over to the trio and got them all on their back beside one another. He examined them.

"Oh man…Did this dog lose to a volcano eruption or what?" the panda pondered before Sonic grasped his arm, "…Easy there, blue boy."

"…Save them, please!" Sonic choked out, "They're my…friends!"

"Don't worry," he replied before Sonic passed out, "Aw pellets. I was about to find out who stole the cookie! Bad enough I have…tthose two here. Wait…That's it! Yin!! Yang!!!"

"No, it's mine!" a voice aruged.

"Mine, you jerk!" a second voice declared.

A door slammed open and a fight cloud came out of it. The panda groaned before he walked over to it and pulled out the two fighting. Both were a pair of rabbits, one blue and one pink. The pink rabbit had sapphire eyes and a violet bow while the blue rabbit had glaring magenta eyes. Both wore a white chinese training shirt and an undercarriage.

"Are you two arguing about who stole the cookie again?" he asked.

"No. We're arguing about who owns the remote," the blue rabbit replied, "Hey. When did we get animal-shaped skylights?"

"We didn't," the panda replied.

"…Curse you, Yak!!!" the rabbit cursed.

"…Uh, Master Yo? Who are they and why do they look like they lost to a volcano erupting?" the pink rabbit asked before they were released.

"Hello? He~~~y, Sandy!" the panda chuckled into a cellphone, "…No, Yin and Yang didn't overdoit again. …That's next month. …No. …No. …For the love of the Woo Foo Aura, no! Look, I need an ambulance here yesterday! We've got three people here near death! …No, Yang didn't do anything. They look like they fought a volcano erupting. …What do you mean you're out of ambulances?! …The Mayor wanted them for a race!? That idiot!! …No way am I taking that back. …Uh-huh…okay…yeah. …Look, just put out three stretchers and get the ER ready. …Okay, bye."

He hung the cellphone up. It vanished in a plume of blue energy. He turned to see the pink rabbit carefully looking over the three while the blue rabbit poked Ace's deep stomach wound with a sword made of green bamboo.

"Yang, stop that! Yin, did you finish learning Fooportate?" Yo asked.

"Yes, Master Yo," the pink rabbit replied.

"Good. Yin, we've got to get these three to the hospital," Yo explained.

"Why?"

"…The blue one gave told me these two were his friends and he wanted me to save them," Yo replied, "A guy who looks out for his friends first and not himself is good in my books."

"The same ones with naked women, pretzle sellers, and Carl's mom?" Yang asked.

"…You're cleaning the toilet when we get back for the 'Carl's mom' comment."

"Aw, pellets."

"Fooportate!" Yin and Yo called out.

Their hands glowed a blue energy before it covered the six. In a flash of light, they instantly warped to a hospital on a large hill. A blue fox in a female doctor's outfit ran out with three dog nurses rolling in stretchers behind him. They quickly rushed the trio into ER.

"So who were those three, Master Yo?" Yang asked.

"No clue, but…I feel something strange about them…especially the two hedgehogs."

"So you mean those two _weren't_ rats?" Yang asked.

"Fuck you!!!" two voice barked in ER.

"Whoa…Even out cold and they still heard you," Yin sweatdropped.

"Cool. …What the foo does 'fuck' mean?" Yang asked.

"Uh…Er…I…Yang, you and Yin are forbidden from using that word…Ever!!" Yo ordered.

"Okay, Master Yo…"

**

* * *

**

Me: Yeah. The next Arc is Yin-Yang-Yo. …If you need me, I'll be digging my own grave for people who are annoyed by that.


	6. YinYangYo: Starting to Train

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since the trio had been to the ER. For some reason, Yo always visited them in their hospital room, each of them in a coma of sorts from their injuries. It mainly ended with Yin or Yang having to take Yo back home. Lan walked through a darkness, slowly approaching a large mirror twice his size. He looked at himself through it, seeing his human self and not the Mobian form he had taken. His reflection suddenly gained a scowl and glare. It took a step forward, making Lan step back. In a few seconds, the reflection emerged from the mirror in a darker version of his normal clothing. The figure lunged at him as black flames coated his form, taking the form of a dragon...

"Hub!" Lan gasped as he shot up.

Lan panted as he looked around. His nose burned from the scent of pure cleanliness as his eyes darted around, seeing Ace and Sonic slowly awakening. He turned to the sound of a pretzel falling and saw Yo in the doorway with Yin and Yang.

"You three okay?" Yo asked.

"Who…Are you?" Lan asked.

"My name is Yo," the panda replied, "These two are my new Woo Foo Knights Level 1, Yin and Yang."

"Hi!" Yin waved.

"So are you a rat or what?"

"Damn you, bunny!!" Lan barked, his eyes blank and his teeth shark-like.

"I'm a rabbit!!" Yang snapped.

"Easy there, Yang…" Yo advised as he held the blue rabbit back from using his bamboo blade on Lan.

"You really think that will work?" Lan asked, "That's just a sword made from bamboo."

"Jam Hammer!" Yang shouted as his weapon suddenly gained a mallet with a picture of a strawberry on the sides.

"Okay…Now that is…awesome!!" Lan exclaimed.

"Ow…What hit me?" Ace groaned.

"Huh? Funny…I thought you'd be a monkey," Lan said as he noticed Ace awake.

"Oi-oi-oi!" Ace growled before seeing himself in a mirror, "What the hell…?!!!"

"It happens when you're around us, Ace," Sonic chuckled, "Nice to meet you, Yo-san. My name is Sonic, the other hedgehog is Lan, and the mutt is Portgaz D. Ace, or 'Fire Fist' Ace."

"Fire Fist, huh?" Yo repeated as he scratched his beard, "Mind telling me why I sense some dark energies with you, Sonic?"

"…" Sonic turned to Lan, his joyful nature suddenly remorseful and filled with regret, "…Lan…"

Lan turned to Sonic, still in bed. Sonic took out the collar Bon Clay had with him from Kage. He gave it to Lan, who read the inscription. Lan stifled a sob as a tear began to fall from his face.

"A gift from a close friend long gone?" Yo asked, earning a look from Lan, "You're not the only one in that boat, kid. Do you know where nearly all of my friends and family, the ones I would gladly die to protect, are now?"

"No."

"…Six-feet below yet beyond the clouds," Yo replied, smiling softly when he saw Lan's shocked face, "But that's why I'm doing my best now to honor them; training the smart rabbit and the dumb one."

"Ha-ha! He called you the dumb one, Yin!" Yang laughed.

"He meant you, Yang."

"…Aw, hippity hop me…" Yang muttered, making Lan laugh.

* * *

"…Ah…So that's why you're here and how you three got so injured," Yo spoke as he drank the last of his tea, "Personally, I wanna kick that Chaud in the head for what he did to you two."

"Can I help?" Yang asked.

"Why did he want to arrest you two?" Yin pondered.

"He's fallen to something called 'Absolute Justice,'" Lan replied, "The three of us have nearly gotten killed by it a few times already."

"Good news," the fox spoke as she entered, "You can leave tomorrow."

"Cool," Sonic grinned.

* * *

"So why are they staying here again?" Yang asked.

"Lan is going to learn Woo Foo alongside you," Yo replied.

"…And the blue rat and the black mutt?"

"Damn you, bunny!"

"I'm a rabbit!" Yang barked before tackling Sonic into a fight cloud.

"And that's why I'm letting Sonic stay. Ace, though…" Yo turned to see Ace snoring on the couch, "Heh-heh. I like that guy. He'll be g-Zzzz…."

"Master Yo…" Yin sighed as she shook her head, "Come on, Lan! I'll take you to your room and then on a tour of the dojo!"

"Ano…Are you sure this is alright?" Lan asked, "We don't want to be bothers to this place…"

"It will be fine," Yin replied, "Master Yo is letting you stay for free, and you didn't even need a coupon!"

"…You had a coupon for this training?" Lan sweatdropped.

"What's with the face?" Yin demanded.

"Ano…C-Can we just go to this room I'll be staying in, Yin-chan?" Lan asked.

"'Yin-_chan_?'"

"You don't know Japanese?"

"'Ja-pan-ease?"

"Guess we'll both be learning while my friends and I stay here, huh?"

"Yay! I love to learn!" Yin cheered.

"…Oi…" Lan facepalmed.

* * *

"Roll, do you think they're okay?" Maylu asked.

"Of course, Maylu!" Roll replied, outside the PeT as a Hedgefox, "Can you hand me that wrench?"

"Alright…" Maylu replied before a letter appeared in her hand, "Roll, it's a letter from Lan-kun!"

"Really?" Roll turned to see Maylu opening it and a scroll falling out of it, "…A scroll?"

"I guess he couldn't find any pieces of paper," Maylu replied as she opened the scroll up, "'Dear Maylu-chan, Sorry if you saw the attempt at Ace's life if you were watching it two months ago. I tried to send you a letter a few weeks ago when I got out of a two-week coma from the injuries Sonic, Ace, and I sustained from Akainu-teme. Right now, I'm learning a new fighting style. It's a bit tricky since you have to combine Might and Magic. It's even worse when your sensei is a fat old panda who falls asleep ever five minutes and your fellow students are fraternal twin rabbits that argue almost every day…'"

"Oh my…" Roll giggled.

"'What's interesting about this world is that $4.18 can buy a lot of…junk. I mean, we got nearly half the stuff in the city's dump for it. Can you imagine what twenty bucks could do here? Sarsaparillas on the house!'" Maylu paused to laugh along with Roll, "'And what's more is what Yo-sensei said to me when I called it all a piece of crap; 'The lesson that's not new and shiny, still might by the one that fine…ey.' I think he just pulled it out at that second and not from the Ancient Scrolls of Woo Foo. There's been a few things here that shocked me. For one thing, they have a wizard here that's a cockroach. Seriously…A cockroach? And his name is 'Carl.' Carl…the Evil Cockroach Wizard…Damn it, that guy has to change that dumb name of his! What's more, he still lives with his mother…which is freaky since his mom's a dragon and his big brother's a evil ant that's allergic to Yo-Sensei, the narcoleptic panda. Aw great, I'm rambling. Anyways…I've managed to learn how to use this sword made of bamboo that can shape shift into other items like a boomerang and a mallet along with my first Magic Lesson: Foo-Field. It's really tough. I made Ace mad this one time by doodling a mustache on his face and dyed his fur pink. He tried to hit me with his Mera-Mera no Mi and I used my Foo-Field. Not a single flame got through it…Until Yang shattered it with his Paws of Pain. It took a week to re-grow my burnt quills…and it was Yang's idea! I took a few pictures that are in this scroll. Love you, Lan. P.S. Tell everyone I said 'hi,' okay?'"

"Come on, Maylu!" Roll grinned as she finished her device, "Let's see those pictures."

Maylu nodded and she scrolled down the scroll until various pictures fell out of it. She picked them up and the two began to look at them. The first picture was of the Dojo with Yin, Yang, and Yo all together with smiles. The next picture was of the interior of the Dojo with Yo snoring in his recliner and Ace snoozing on the couch.

"Ace is a dog? Huh…thought he'd be a monkey like Luffy," Roll spoke.

The third picture was of Lan, Yin, Yang, and Yo. It was of Yang pointing and laughing at Lan as he rubbed a large welt on his head with a sword of bamboo near his feet. Yo and Yin just shook their heads with Yo levitating in mid-air, Indian-Style. The fourth one was on Yin firing a blue beam from her hands, Yang throwing a boomerang made of bamboo, and Sonic firing a Sonic Wind at a small cockroach with large cartoon hands, large eyebrows, a purple curtain for a wizard's cape, and purple eyes.

"I'm guessing that's Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard…" Maylu noted.

The last photo was all of them in front of the Dojo. Yo had a paw of one of Yin and Yang's shoulders in the center. Lan stood at the left with a grin with Ace waving in the back and Sonic on the right with a soft smile.

"Now this one is nice…" Roll sighed softly, "…I hope they come back to visit soon."

"Me too…So what did you make, Roll?"

"Oh! An upgraded version of Gemini-kan," Roll replied as she held up a pair of mechanical cats with one black and the other white, "He'll be a good electrician and she'll be a good duster in those hard-to-reach places here."

"What do you mean?" Maylu pondered.

"I made Gemini into two forms; Blackie and Ivory," Roll replied, "Blackie is a male while Ivory is a female."

* * *

"Okay, Lan, this is your next lesson," Yo spoke as he placed his hands together to make a circle, "Woo Foo Aura!"

A symbol resembling the Yin-Yang mark with two bits resembling rabbit ears on the outsides appeared in the circle Yo's hands made. A green aura engulfed Yo before he floated a few feet in the air. The green aura transformed to resemble a panda with sharp, blank eyes.

"Whoa…" Lan awed.

"Because the smallest Woo Foo warriors could be called upon to defeat the tallest of enemies, we learned to channel our Woo Foo energy into an aura with amazing feats," Yo explained, "Each aura takes on their user's form and a special color only they can be. If you use it before you're ready, Lan, your Aura will expel you and start to take your own form away. In order for you to return when that happens, someone needs to clobber it good."

"Cool…" Lan awed.

"However…"

"However?"

"There are the rare times that a Woo Foo Aura will take on a more fearsome form," Yo continued, "Take for example that boy that came here a few days ago…"

"You mean Coop, the guy who absorbed this 'Nightmaster' Energy and got that cool evil form and that strange bird aura?"

"That was a Woo Foo Aura."

"But it looked nothing like him!"

"That's because the Woo Foo Aura took on a better form for him to fight as," Yo explained, "Remember what it looked like?"

"A falcon?"

"Right. The falcon is much more dangerous than a chicken. Now then, want me to teach you how to summon your Woo Foo Aura?"

"Yeah!"

"Then guard this rock," Yo ordered as he put a rock at Lan's feet.

"…Why did you give me a scorpion that lives in a rock?" Lan asked as he picked the 'rock' up.

"How'd you know that Hershel wasn't a normal rock?"

"'Everything is not what it seems,'" Lan replied before releasing a sad sigh.

"…Your late friend taught you that, didn't he?" Yo asked as he placed a hand on the younger hedgehog's shoulder.

"Hai," Lan replied as Hershel crawled up to his shoulder without Yo's hand.

"…Wanna talk about it?"

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Yang asked.

"We're getting you a bit more training by integrating the Might of Woo Foo with something else," Sonic explained as he took Yang to a large field, "Now then, Yang…Your style of fighting isn't balanced."

"What?! You take that back, you blue naked mole rat!"

"I'm _not_ a fuckin' rat!" Sonic barked with a small burst of Haki, making Yang puke, "Hmm…Nice job. No one usually remains conscious from their first time of feeling Haki."

"That…was…Awesome!!" Yang exclaimed, "Teach away, oh blue one!"

"Well that was easy…" Sonic chuckled, "Okay. The first thing I am going to teach you is…the basics."

"Oh come on!"

"The basics are always important."

"Boring!!"

"Yang…"

"Aw pellets!"

* * *

"I never even got to say 'Good-bye' to him…" Lan sniffled before blowing his nose.

"…Lan, would Kage want to see you like this? All depressed about him being dead?" Yo demanded, "Don't think about it like it's a bad thing. Sure, he may be gone for now, but you'll see him again. Though it won't be for probably a hundred years."

"…"

"…" Yo sighed, "Look, Lan, think about it like this; Kage is reunited with those he lost 500 years ago. Do you think he would really be happy if he was suddenly back here? Ripped away from them?"

"…No…"

"Then get up, dry your tears, clean up this puddle of tears you made, fix the parts where that puddle burned the floor, and report to me when you do!"

* * *

"Alright, Lan, you must be motivated to use the Woo Foo Aura," Yo explained when the doorbell rang, "Which is why I asked Sonic to use his Smash Scarf to send a letter."

"To who?" Lan asked.

"Someone you know is here," Yo replied as he answered the door, "Ah. Hello, you two. Seems Sonic sent you the letter like I asked him to."

"It was nothing, Yo-san. It is nice to meet you," a voice replied.

"Come in, come in," Yo chuckled, "Yin! Yang! Get your fury blue rears down here! You too, sleepy-he-Zzzzz…"

"Shishishi! He's a silly moose!" a voice laughed.

"Zzzz-Cabbage!! What was I doing again?"

"Letting us in?" a third voice replied.

"Oh yeah! Thanks again for coming!" Yo grinned slyly.

"Ace~~~!!!" a monkey in Luffy's new outfit and straw hat exclaimed before tackling Ace.

"Luffy?!!" Ace gasped before slugging the monkey on the head, "I told you not to try and save me, you ass!"

"Konnichiwa, Kamikaze-kun," Roll giggled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Aw gross…" Yang gagged, "Master Sonic is getting kissed by a…Ew!! Now he's kissing her back! Curse you, Cupid!!"

"_Master_ Sonic?" Yin and Yo repeated.

"H-Hello, Lan…"

"M-Maylu-chan!?" Lan gasped.

"That's right!" Yo laughed, "They'll be staying here until you master your Woo Foo Aura. What's more, Maylu is under your guard along with Yin and Yang."

"Crap!" Yang exclaimed, earning a bar of soap to his mouth from Yo and spitting it out, "Damn you, panda!"

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you near Yang…" Yo muttered.

"At least his opponents will be surprised," Sonic smirked, "Especially since I've been teaching him something that would work with Woo Foo Might."

"Rui Chong Kung Fu?" Roll guessed.

"Of course," Sonic replied.

"Rui Chong?!! You know of that lost art?!" Yo gasped.

"My grandfather taught me it," Sonic replied, "Don't wanna go into details. Just need to teach the bunny a lesson."

"Damn you, rat!"

"Get bent, bunny," Sonic replied as he dragged Yang out.

"…His tongue is infecting him…" Yo sighed as he shook his head.

"He heard his older brother, Mantis, curse once while FUBAR," Roll explained.

"I need to talk to this 'Mantis' sometime…" Yo spoke, "Hey…Where are Lan and Maylu?"

"Outside, cuddling under that Sakura Tree Sonic planted for meditation a few weeks ago," Ace replied as he gave Luffy an uppercut for the Gomu-Gomu no Cannon the monkey hit him with.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Me: Yes, I brought those three in.


	7. YinYangYo: Lickin' Stick

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Sonic whistled as he and Roll walked down a hallway. It was a fairly nice week for the hedgehog. Not a single villain had attacked that week, which was kind of upsetting Yang and Lan…mainly Yang.

"Ohhh…Lan-kun…"

"…Did you hear that?" Sonic asked.

"Ah! Faster, Lan-kun!"

"That definitely sounded like Maylu," Roll said, "Do you think…"

"Oh kami, Lan! You're so good!"

"It's coming from in here," Sonic said as he pointed at a door, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"One…Two…Three!" the two kicked the door in, "Lan, what are you doing to…"

The two sweatdropped when they saw the sight. Maylu was moaning in joy as Lan gave her a massage. Lan was digging an elbow into her exposed back as she dug her fingers into the table.

"What's going on in here?" Yin asked.

"Nothing. You thought it was…" Sonic began.

"Did you two?"

"…Never speak of this again?" Roll asked.

"Never speak of this again," the other two agreed before they walked out.

* * *

"All is peaceful…All is calm…" Yo meditated until a set of horns began to play along with Yo being whacked by something, "Relax, Yo. There are no funky horns. There are…" cue more horns and a smack down by something. "Calm blue ocean…Calm blue ocean…Ca…"

"Gonna whoop your behind!" a voice declared before Yo was whacked again with the horn noises, "Again! Next year!"

Yo's eyes snapped open. He jumped off his chair and screamed. Ace fell off the couch, startled from his Narcolepsy Attack.

"Lickin' Stick!" Yo screamed.

Nearby, Yang videotaped Yin and Roll, acting as a pair of DJs. They were using two mix tables and records Yo had. Luffy sat down before them, stars in his eyes as he watched the two.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! Keep it up, you two!" Yang laughed, "A couple more shots, we upload this, and you'll be the Hedgefox and Rabbit Queens of Hip-Hop."

"Shouldn't that be 'Rabbit Queen of Hop-Hop?'" Yin tried to zing.

"…Okay…You are seriously fuckin' up your cool here."

"Bolt all the windows! Lock up all the doors!" Yo cried as he nailed the door shut behind a large amount of boards, "Hide all the soft pretzels! Squeeze the tube from the bottom! Don't lick paper money! And shut that funk up! It gives me the Heebie-Jeebies! With an extra shot of the 'Jeebies…'"

"Wow. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Yang asked, earning him another bar of soap from the panda.

"And this isn't 'funk!' Roll and I were creating a Techno-House-Industrial-Post-Punk-J-Pop-Electronic-Mashu-Up!" Yin argued before the two began to play once more.

"With some really shitty records of yours from, like, a bazillion years ago," Yang added while holding a record container, earning him another bar of soap, "Damn you, Master Yo! And who the heck is this fossil?"

Yo stared at the cover. His black parts of his body turned grey as he began to shake. He screamed and ducked under Yin's mix table. He proceeded to suck his thumb and hold a security blanket.

"Look at him; he's terrified!" Yin gasped.

"I know what I'm gonna be for Halloween!" Yang cracked a joke.

"Master Yo, is there something you would like to tell us?" Yin asked as she, Yang, and Roll looked under the mix table.

"No!" Yo snapped before sucking his thumb again.

"Tell us!" Yang ordered as he showed the record once more.

"Eeek! Okay!" Yo sighed in defeat, "Prepare for a lesson about the one foe I could not beat. Two years ago today…"

* * *

"Come on…Come on…" Lan muttered as he held his hands together, "Woo-Foo Aura!"

The Yin-Yang symbol appeared in his hands for a few seconds before sparking out in a white energy. Lan stared at his hands for a few minutes before growling. He stomped over to a tree and reeled his fist back. It glowed before doubling in size with the glow around it. He slugged the tree and it turned into a pile of dust.

"Curse you, Aura!" Lan barked.

"Don't worry, Lan-kun…" Maylu spoke as she gave him a hug from behind, "I know you'll be able to do it soon…"

"Thanks, Maylu-koishii…" Lan chuckled softly before pecking her on the lips, "Hm?"

The two saw Yo being sent flying out of the house before a blue horse in purple 60s get-up and cape ran after him with a gold cane that had a red orb at the top and three blue horses in green 60s outfits and horns. The two turned to look at each other before they saw Yin, Yang, Luffy, and Ace give chase. They ran over to the four.

"What's going on? Who was that and why did Yo-sensei get set flying?" Lan asked.

"This Badfoot just came by with this item called 'Lickin' Stick' that absorbs Woo Foo," Yin explained.

"And Master Yo is getting the shit beaten out of his ass!" Yang laughed.

"Hey, where's Roll?" Maylu asked.

"Inside. She said she was going to fix up the place," Luffy replied.

* * *

"K-Kamikaze-kun…" Roll moaned as Sonic nibbled on her neck, "I-I need to…c-clean…"

"Yeah. But why in just your apron?"

"Ano…"

"Heh-heh. Though so."

* * *

"So why doesn't he fight back?"

"Badfoot threatens people when he tries to hide," Luffy replied.

"And why hasn't he fought back?"

"He has," Ace replied, "He's tried everything, but no luck. Besides, nothing beats Funk. Not even the puky-pot-pit-mish-mash these two made."

"And what is wrong with their music?"

"Cue the thought bubble," Ace said as a bubble with Master Yo, Yin, and Yang appeared.

"Your music sucks!" Bubble Yo declared before Bubble Yin and Bubble Yang turned into a cowboy Viking, "Your music sucks!" turns into an Indian playing the didgeridoo. "Your music sucks!" Bubble Yo and the man turned into three pandas in punk outfits. "Our music sucks!" Turns into Bubble Yo and the horse. "Your music…Ahh!"

"Is too powerful for you to beat-a!" the bubble horse declared before whacking him with the Lickin' Stick, "By the way; I'm beating him over there-a in the town-a!"

The thought cloud then poofed out of existence. Everyone ran into town. When they got there, they saw Yo getting whacked around by Badfoot. Yin and Yang began to point and laugh before it started to slow down after ten minutes.

"Yeah…This is getting boring," the twins said.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?" Badfoot growled as he stopped beating up Yo.

"Leave him alone, you out of tune bastard!" Yang demanded, earning gasps before everyone but a tiny beaver left.

"Ooh…You're gonna get it!" the beaver declared before dashing off as Badfoot charged at the three students when Yo stood between them.

"Get away from them!" Yo growled before he was slugged by the Lickin' Stick.

"Hit 'em!" Badfoot declared as he did a split.

He twirled his weapon as the red jewel glowed. Three energy spheres shout of out it and hit Yin, Yang, and Lan. The smoke cleared to reveal the three in a crater, unscathed from the Foo-Field Lan and Yin made.

"Clearly…we underestimated this guy," Yin spoke before Yo landed on them.

"It's over! Gonna whoop ya! Hit me!" Badfoot ordered as he twirled his weapon, "I said hit me!"

"Sorry boss," one horse said.

"Union Break."

"Yeah. We're on a lunch," the third added as they sat down at a little outdoor restaurant, eating sandwiches while the group ran away.

"I'll be back-ha! Gonna hit ya! Hit ya more!" Badfoot declared, "Hey, can I get a sandwich?"

"Yeah!" the trio replied as they made him a cheeseburger.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Yo-sensei, why are we hiding?" Lan asked as the group sat under a bridge.

"I told you; not matter what I try, I just can't beat him! Now what does that tell you?"

"That you're psyching yourself out," Lan replied, "We can fight him, but we need to think outside the box."

"Well…" He paused when he watched Luffy and Yang go around in a circle, clucking like chickens, "Hey! I'm the teacher and you, Yin, and the chicken over there are the students!"

"Hold that thought!"

"And right now, I'm going to teach you how to hi…!" Yo began before Badfoot picked him up from under the bridge.

"Fellas! Can I throw him off the bridge?"

"Yeah!"

"Can I throw him off the bridge?"

"Yeah!"

"I said can I throw him off the…"

"Oh for the love of kami, it's two fuckin' feet down! Throw the damn panda already!" Yang barked.

"Spoil my fun! But not for long!" Badfoot growled.

He threw Yo to the side and dashed at the others. He rose his Lickin' Stick to strike them when Yo Foo-Portated to shield them. He was hit and sent into a building. Badfoot and his trio chased him.

"I don't get why Yo-san keeps letting himself get hit," Maylu spoke before the thought cloud with Bubble Yo appeared.

"Because, as scared as he is, he's still trying to protect the little rabbit jerks and Lan!" Bubble Yo replied.

"What? When was the last time _you_ ever protected _us_?" Yang demanded.

"Tom, rewind the tape," Bubble Yo ordered before everyone saw Yo protect them once more.

"Oh yeah…" Yang recalled.

"That felt like ten years ago," Yin added.

"Yo-sensei…" Lan whispered.

"Oh, and your music sucks!" Bubble Yo declared before vanishing in a puff of dust.

"Three…two…one…guilt," Yin counted before she and Yang slumped.

"Curse you, Conscious!" Yang declared as Badfoot picked Yo up and was about to strike him when a cascade tear-drop of energy hit him in the back.

"You keep away from Yo-san, you creep!" Maylu demanded before Badfoot appeared in front of her, "Oh no…"

"Maylu-koishii!" Lan cried.

Basfoot slugged her with the Lickin' Stick. She cried out as she coughed out a bit of blood in midair. Her body slammed into a metal bank's wall and slumped. Lan dashed over to her and quickly wrapped a bandage around her head injury. He turned to glare at Badfoot, unleashing his King's Disposition Haki.

"Don't you ever…_ever_ hurt my Koishii!" Lan snarled as he brought his hands together, "Woo-Foo Aura!"

The Yin-Yang Symbol formed before it unleashed a burst of white energy. Lan floated ten feet in the air as the white energy gained blue to parts of it. Badfoot stepped back along with the others to see the aura take on the form of a dragon. Lan and the aura dragon's eyes narrowed at Badfoot before roaring. Ace cracked his knuckles as his fists turned to flames while Luffy entered Gear Second.

"He did it!" Yin cheered before forming spheres of energy, "Ready, bro?"

"Ready sis!" Yang replied as he took his bamboo sword out.

"Yin, Yang, Lan! I told you; you can't fight the funk!" Yo barked.

"Yes we can!" Yin declared, "We have to fight it our way!"

"Gomu-Gomu no…Jet Pistol!" Luffy roared.

"Hiken!"

Badfoot dodged the hyper-fast fist before parrying the flames with a sphere of red energy from Lickin' Stick. Yin threw her energy spheres while Yang's sword transformed into a boomerang of bamboo. Yang threw it and Badfoot jumped over the spheres and ducked the boomerang both times.

"Stop wailing on our master and my fiancé!" Lan roared as his aura dragon struck Badfoot into a wall with its tail, "Oh, and your music sucks!"

"He hit him?" Yo pondered.

"He hit him?" the trio repeated.

"You hit me?" Badfoot gawked, "Huh. Now I have to try. Gonna hit you this way!"

Badfoot jumped into the air and threw out ten red spheres of energy. Yin created a Foo-Field and blocked the attacks. Lan roared before ramming Badfoot once more and flew out of his reach.

"They landed a punch? He's not unbeatable!" Yo realized as Maylu came to.

"Oh…What hit me?"

"Badfoot. Now what did those three say?" Yo asked before a thought bubble with Bubble Lan, Bubble Yin, and Bubble Yang appeared.

"You're so use to losing, you don't know how to beat him," Bubble Yin said as Bubble Yang clucked like a chicken at Yo.

"We can fight the funk, we just have to fight it our way," Bubble Lan added.

"Oh, and your music sucks!" Bubble Yang got the last word in before they vanishing is a puff of dust while the real trio got slugged.

"Almost fully charged! Now, fellas, I'm gonna get ya! Hoo!" Badfoot declared as he approached the downed fighters, "Fellas, can I hit him one time? Fellas, I said can I hit them one more time? One time? Fellas! Where are the horns?"

He turned to see his three men were beaten to a pulp with their teeth clattering on the ground. Yo walked up with a slightly grossed Maylu. Yo had his eyes closed as he dusted his hands off.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Maylu shuddered.

"But it's gonna be a while before they're going to need another bathroom break," Yo added.

"Yeah!" the trio moaned.

"But I need my horns!" Badfoot complained when Lan lifted him in the air to his Aura's face.

"Alright, Spangle-Pants," Yin said as she charged up an energy attack, "Let's see how tough you are without the cheeseball horn section!"

"Wait, we're the students here, remember?" Yang argued, "Maybe Master Yo can teach us how to beat the fuckin' shit out of this bastard."

"Yang, as much as I want to shove a bar of soap in your mouth right now, that was perfect," Yo smirked darkly as he cracked his knuckled, "Also, I'll do it on one condition…Transfoomate!"

He shot a green beam from his left hand. It struck three newspaper containers and they glowed. They changed into a mix table while Yin and Yang donned rapper outfits.

"You back me up with some of that lousy music of yours!" Yo continued as Yin gbegan to play.

"Ah! Oh my gosh, my ears hurt! Waah!" Badfoot cried as Yang recorded everything.

"This is for the last years!" Yo rapped as he took Badfoot's Lickin' Stick and socked him in the face with it, "Learned to face my fears!"

"Huh!" the two rabbits agreed.

"Peel you like an orange! Make you…Pellets. Nothing rhymes with that," Yo scowled before making Badfoot float before him in a sphere of Woo Foo, "Ah well."

Lan dropped the aura and went over to hold Maylu gently. The group watched/recorded Master Yo wind up for a batting and swung the Lickin' Stick. The weapon struck Badfoot and sent him flying over the ranges. Yo cheered before jumping a few feet into the air and landed in a split. Everyone heard a sickening crack.

"Ahaaaa!" Yo cried out in agony.

* * *

"Well, students, today I was able to defeat a long-time foe, we were able to start restocking to Woo Foo Armory, and I learned from you three," Yo grinned in his recliner, "Still don't get why I smell sweat and musk though…"

"No reason…" Sonic and Roll replied with a nervous laugh.

"Plus, learning something from a student is something a teacher always hopes for and hope no one ever knows about."

"Then do I have some bad news for you," Yang laughed before pointing at the web page he made, "Can I get a million hits online?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey! Who invited you guys?" Yang demanded as he proceeded to pummel the trio, "Chee-Hoo-Waa!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Maylu-Koishii?" Lan asked as the two gazed up at the stars.

"I'm fine now," Maylu replied as she nuzzled up against Lan and closing her eyes.

"Thank goodness," Lan exhaled a relieved sigh before Yo appeared before them, "Hai, Yo-sensei?"

"Lan, congrats on learning how to control and summon your Aura in one day," Yo said as he gave Lan a silver sash, "I present to you a promotion. Now you're a Woo Foo Knight in a Little-Less Training. If I ever meet your parents, I am so going to tell them how proud I am that you've promoted so quickly."

"Oh, Arigatou, Yo-sensei."

"That's great, Lan-kun!" Maylu exclaimed before nuzzling deeper into him.

"You already got the talk about the Birds and the Bees, right?"

"The Birds and the Bees?"

"Aw pellets…" Yo sighed, "I'll tell you tomorrow. For now, enjoy your night. Fooportate."

* * *

Chaud walked into a large well furbished chamber. Once Chaud got out of the doorway, a dark figure entered the room. The figure dragged in a barely conscious, blood-stained trio. He threw them onto the couch.

"…Why…?" Fox coughed out.

"You are in the way of Absolute Justice," Chaud replied, "So you will be locked up in here. Stay well in your stay, Fox McCloud, Falco, and Wolf O'Donnell."

"…Traitor…" Falco groaned as the shrouded figure paused from exiting.

"…I don't even know you three. All I know is that this is a job I was hired for when I last went to my Mage Guild," the figure replied, "I am sorry if you confuse me with another."

**

* * *

**

Me: Hm…Just who is that figure?


	8. YinYangYo: A Hare in Time

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Three whole months went by since Lan was promoted. Maylu, Roll, and Luffy had left-though Luffy wanted Ace to come along, which he had to reply that he was interested in seeing other worlds before returning to a life of being a pirate. Yang screwed things up badly when he unleashed the original 'Night Master,' a griffon known as 'Eradicus,' from his time-space prison when Eradicus's minions posed themselves as Woo Foo Ancients to trick him into gathering Eradicus's armor and throw it into the fire inside the now-obliterated Night Master Lair. What embarrassed the three students even more was when they went through Fooberty. Yin kept farting bubbles of magic while Yang fired off his attacks by accident. Lan, though, kept going into his Aura Mode when he wanted to use a Magic Attack.

"Lan, in order for you to leave and go out of the dojo for good, you need to become a Level 1 Woo Foo Knight like Yin and Yang," Yo explained, "Which is the next level. Now then, in order for you to get to that level, you must master ten Might Powers and ten Magic Powers. Right now, you have six in each category with the Woo Foo Aura, the Foo-Field, Transfoomate, Paws of Power, Woo Foo Blasts, Fooluminate, Foonado, Aura Swap-nice job on learning that too. That was the best week of my life seeing those two freak out-, and how to transform your blade into sword into other weapons. Though with the forms of the sword you managed to make, that lowers it to two more Might Powers."

"So I have four left to learn in the Magic Power category?" Lan pondered.

"Of course," Yo replied, "Yin!"

"Yes, Master Yo?" Yin asked as she floated in.

"I need you to teach Lan how to levitate, Immobilize, Fooportate, and how to use Yin-Cinerate?" Yo asked, "I need to go into the Secret Woo Foo Scroll Vault to find some more techniques to teach you kids."

"And teen," Lan added.

"Oh right…You just turned thirteen last week," Yo recalled, "Gotta say, though, in love and only thirteen. Just don't go into sex right away now."

"Y-Yo-sensei!" Lan stammered as his face turned red.

"You're obviously thinking of Sonic and Roll-chan, Yo-sensei," Yin rolled her eyes.

"What the foo? When did you…Nevermind," Yo shook his head before going out.

* * *

"Okay, Yang. Today will be your final lesson," Sonic spoke as he and Yang entered the Rui Chong stance, "It will be incorporating Woo Foo with the Rui Chong style. Prepare yourself, my student."

"Ready!" Yang narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog.

The two stayed in their stances, neither one moving a single inch. The two waited until a leaf landed between them before charging at each other. Yang activated the Paws of Power and sent them off like rockets. Sonic skillfully avoided them before taking a hit to the back from Yang.

"How'd you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I stayed connected to the left fist," Yang replied, "When it went by you, I released it and got you."

"Nice job, my student," Sonic smirked before he scowled, "But now we shall continue. You need two more hits for me to pass you."

"Cool! Chee-Hoo-Waa!" Yang cried out as he charged.

Neither one noticed a blue tree nearby. It bended a little before transforming into a blue figure with a ghost-like lower body, large lips with four fangs poking out in curves, and a war helmet and spiked wristbands. He moved behind a tree and began to take notes. He gawked for a few seconds when he saw Yang form a flaming tornado combined with Bei-Dai.

_'Why hasn't this kid used this technique before?'_ he thought, _'Maybe he's hopping for a chance to use it. Ba-ba-ba-boom!'_

"You get the feeling someone just made a crappy joke?" Yang asked.

"Yep," Sonic replied as he rubbed the spot Yang's last attack hit, "Congrats, my pupil, you've passed. I have nothing left to teach you but one last saying."

"What is it?"

"Tell me, do you ever notice the bad guys double-crossing their teammates when they work together?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, the next time you fight one, tell them this; 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who betray their comrades…They are worse than trash.'"

"Whoa…How come Mast Yo doesn't have sayings like that?"

"He does. You just never listen to them."

"Oh yeah…"

"Okay. Ow you go on and get something good," Sonic said as he gave him a wallet.

"So that's where my wallet went!" Yang grinned before it grew even wider when he saw what was in it, "Awesome! See ya, Master Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled as he watched Yang dash off, hooting about comics, games, and candy. Once he was sure Yang had left, his soft smile hardened into a scowl while his eyes shaped into a glare. He turned to a tree with Caliburn out.

"Oi! Get out here, now!" Sonic ordered before the blue figure came out, "Hello again, Rubber Chucky."

"Ah. Sonic…So good to meet you again," Chucky smirked, "So, you ready?"

"Bring it, Knave," Sonic replied as he shifted into a sword fighting position.

Chucky's hands extended and reshaped into long katanas. The two charged at each other and began their deadly dance. Sonic and Caliburn smirked as they easily countered and dodged all his swings. Chucky cried out as Caliburn ripped into his side. He reshaped his left arm into a large mallet and swung it. He jumped over it and sliced the spikes on Chucky.

"I'll be back and sharper than ever! A-ba-bow!"

"Stop making those fuckin' lame jokes, ya doucebag!" Sonic snapped as he slugged him over the ranges with the flat end of his sword, "And now, we return back to the start of a good run."

* * *

"Say, Yang?"

"Huh?" Yang pondered, pausing his game and stopping his hand from getting more candy, "What's wrong?"

"You know…We never heard about Lan's past except from things we've seen or he's slipped," Yin said, "I mean, we told him a lot about us, but we've only heard little from him."

"And I'm suppose to care why?"

"It could help us get Lan to get stronger so he can face this Chaud quicker and us videotaping it to publish all over the internet?"

"I'm in!" Yang grinned before pulling out a broken hourglass made of tape, bandages, and glass.

"Hey, I thought the Chronologicum was destroyed by Master Yo when he had some of Carl's backwash into him?"

"Nope. I ate it. Pain in the ass getting it out of the toilet though," Yang stuck his tongue out, "But that's why I enjoyed my spelunking when I cleaned the toilet last."

"Ewww…"

"Okay. Just hold onto me," Yang sighed as Yin put a hand on his left shoulder, "Chronologicum, hear me, you ass. Take us in time to see Lan's past, otherwise the gas will pass."

The Chronologicum glowed before the glow shoved a bar of soap into his mouth. The glow got brighter as Yang spat the bar of soap out and released a stream of curses. The door opened and a grumpy Yo entered.

"How many time do I have to…tell…you…kids…?" Yo paled, "Aw pellets."

The light engulfed the three and faded out. The trio entered a strange area inside a bubble of energy. All around them were various moving images of everyone alive and/or dead. Yo glared at the two students.

"What the foo are you two doing?" Yo demanded, "I thought I destroyed the Chronologicum?"

"I ate it and crapped it out," Yang replied, earning another bar of soap.

"Well why are we here?" Yo demanded before the bubble entered a moving image, "Now where are…Does that tree have a TV on it?"

The trio looked around. They were in a large courtroom with various animals and humans in the seats and jury. The trio saw Lan as a human with Megaman as a hologram on the table, both chained up and in jail suits.

"Is that…Lan and Master Sonic?" Yang pondered.

"This must be the trial Sonic told me about," Yo said, "Look! That guy must be Chaud going up to the stand. Hey~~~~Sexy lady…"

"Tell me, Chaud, why are you representing the nation?" Robin asked.

"Why should I tell a pirate?" Chaud demanded.

"She's a pirate?" Yo pondered, "We-ell…She's sexy, so I don't care!"

"Your honor, may I perform a little…_persuasion_?" Robin asked with a smile.

-You may-

"Aw great…Another Dave…" Yang rolled his eyes.

"Shut it!" Yo and Yin barked.

"Dos Fluer," Robin said, causing Crazy Hand and the Straw Hats minus Brook and Usopp to pale a bit.

"Hey, there are arms appearing between his legs," Yang noticed, "But what are they…"

"Grab."

She clutched her crossed hands. Suddenly, Chaud began to cry out in agony. He proceeded to bang his head on the table.

"Oh my fuckin' god! She's a devil!" Yang screamed as he and Yo held their manhoods until Robin released Dos Fluer: Grab.

"Now why are you representing the nation?"

"I know the accused a bit," Chaud replied, panting as sweat drenched his form.

"More so than the others picked?"

"Yes."

"…Then this will be fun," Robin said with a smile.

"Oh boy…" Yo paled.

Everyone shivered at that, even the JudgeTree. For the next hour, Robin would question Chaud and pick at little things, making him folly at times. When he wouldn't reply to a question, she _persuaded_ him to answer with permission from the JudgeTree. At the end, Chaud was now curled up in a ball at the stand, shivering and twitching every now and then. Yang and Yo hid behind Yin, shaking like leaves and repeating 'Scary pirate lady…'

"Now then, this is my last question; What 'justice' do you follow?" Robin asked, causing Chaud to snap out of it and slowly rise.

"The 'justice' I follow is the true one…The one that will make sure that all those under my protection shall be protected whatever the cost," Chaud spoke, "I follow the true justice…Absolute Justice."

"I see…That is all," Robin spoke before walking away, "Oh, yes. May I once more, your honor?"

-Y-y-you may…-

"Dos Fluer: Grab."

"Well that was interesting," Yin said as Yang shook the Chronolgicum to speed up the time.

-Has the jury reached a verdict?- the JudgeTree asked.

"Indeed, your honor," a woman spoke as she rose, "We find Lan Hikari and his NetNavi Megaman…Not Guilty."

-Very well then. Lan and Megaman are to be executed at once-

"They're _what_?" The trio gawked.

"…What?" Lan paled.

-In the name of Justice, you will be eliminated for the sake of this nation's peace-

"Aw pellets…The tree's a villain!" Yang groaned.

Everyone began to pale significantly as Chaud smirked. Five floating robots with a police theme to them entered the room and surrounded Lan. Lan began to shake as lightning sparked from their arms.

"Aw pellets…" Yang said, "They're about to be zapped! Chee-Hoo…"

"Hold the 'Waa,' Yang," Yo said, "Look!"

They were about to make contact when Fox, Falco, Samus in her Varia Suit, and Snake shot them down. The last one was sliced in pieces by the three Links. The JudgeTree began to bang his gavel.

"Whoa…" Yin and Yang awed, "That's cool!"

-Order in the court! The execution of Lan Hikari and deletion of Megaman shall commence immediately!-

"No way!" Fox growled, "We're not letting someone innocent and declared Not Guilty be killed just because of something like that!"

"If you want him, then you'll have to kill everyone here on their side," Tai Lung growled as he cracked his knuckled.

"That snow leopard must be Sonic's older brother, Tai Lung," Yo spoke, "He and that fox-I think he might Fox McCloud-are truly noble."

-…All units…I declare everyone in this courtroom guilty and to be executed upon sight-

"Whoa…" Yin and Yang awed as they saw everyone fighting.

"Come on. We're leaving!" Yo ordered before the bubble went out of the scene and into another, "Aw pellets, now where are we?"

"Let's see…Large crowd of people…Lan over there with-that's Maylu, right?-and Master Sonic getting to shit beaten out of him by Roll…Wait…What?"

The trio watched as Megaman cried out while bouncing backward from an attack. Empress neared him with a dark smirk. Her whip snapped into a fencing sword-like shape.

"This is your end, Megaman…" Empress smirked.

"Oh no! Master Sonic!" Yang cried before he saw Megaman's eyes shoot open and he jumped back five yards, "Alright, Master Sonic!"

"Die!" Empress roared as she charged at Megaman before Megaman parried with Caliburn, "Wha…"

"Whoa," Yin gawked as Megaman slugged Empress in the gut.

"I'll be back to free you from Empress, Roll-chan," Megaman said, "Shahra, lend me your power! Speed Break!"

"Whoa! I've never seen him do that before!" Yo gawked as Megaman rammed into Torchman.

"I have. Oh look! Here comes…" Yang began.

"Soul Surge!"

"Awesome!" Yin exclaimed.

"You brat," Empress growled as she got up, "How are you doing this? How can you attack me? How can you have this power?"

"You know; that last question reminded me of this guy I once fought," Megaman said, his eyes closed as he dusted his right arm, "His name was Erazor Djinn and he killed a friend of mine just so he could take over the world. You know how I clobbered him?"

"Yang, any idea on what he's talking about?" Yo asked.

"Yes, but just watch. This is the good part. Oh, come on!" Yang cried out just as Megaman turned into Darkspine Sonic, "I wanted to see him beat the crap out of someone just once as Darkspine!"

"No cursing!" Yo growled before shoving three bars of soap into Yang's mouth as they entered another image, "Aw pellets. This is getting annoying."

"Why are we in a hospital?" Yang asked before jumping into Yin's arms, "I'm scared, Yin…Hold me."

"It's just a hospital…"

"Your point?" Yang asked before crying was heard, "What was that?"

The bubble moved past a curtain to see a young Haruka and a young Yuchiro, both possibly in their early twenties. Haruka was sitting in a hospital bed with two blue blankets. The trio looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to the two.

"So what are we going to name them?" Yuchiro asked.

"Um…I was thinking that the older one could be 'Hub' while the younger is 'Lan,'" Haruka replied with a small blush.

"Hub and Lan? Wait, you mean like the computer parts HUB and LAN?" Yuchiro asked.

"…" Haruka gave an embarrassed giggle.

"I guess they fit," Yuchiro chuckled, "After all, this is an era of computers. I like the names, dear."

"Hub? Lan never told us he had a brother named Hub," Yin said.

"I talked to Maylu once. She said Lan didn't have any siblings," Yo agreed.

"But then what are we seeing?" Yang asked as he pointed at the new family of the past, "I say this calls for some investigating. Chronologicum, hear me now! Show us where this Hub kid is right now, or I'll kill you with a cow."

The bubble fluxed for a few seconds before shooting out and into another image. This one showed a small park still being built. Nearby, Haruka and Yuchiro watched as a three-year-old Lan and a three-year-old Hub playing.

"Now isn't that cute?" Yin asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to barf now," Yang spoke.

"Not in here, you're not!" Yo growled before seeing a figure approach, "Hm?"

"Hello," the figure spoke.

"Um…Hello?" Haruka pondered.

"Please forgive me for this, Yuchiro Hikari, Haruka Hikari," the figure spoke before he held a hand out, "Slumber."

The hand began to glow a light-blue energy. It seeped out strange light-blue dust before it hit the two in their faces. Both groaned before fainting. The figure walked over to Lan and Hub, who had fallen asleep.

"What that guy doing?" Yin asked as she saw him pick Hub up and use the strange technique on the infant Lan.

"Little Lan, I am sorry for doing this to you and your family," the figure spoke, "But a prophecy has been made by the gods. One day, you and your brother will meet once more, but it won't be pleasant for either of you."

The figure held out a hand. A black portal appeared before him. The bubble floated into it after the two entered it. They entered a large clearing in a forest with all the leaves as black as night. The figure gently placed Hub on the ground before he went down to all fours.

"What's he doing?" Yin asked again.

The figure let out a powerful roar before the dark cloak over his body bend and ripped. The trio gasped as the figure grew to cover a fourth of the clearing. The cloak transformed into black wings with red insides with gold markings. The figure's neck had elongated as his body was covered in black scales with scarlet and gold markings. His head was that of a dragon's. It had two horns sticking out backwards from the back on its head with a red star in the center of its forehead highlighted by gold lines while its red eyes were filled with the pain of severing a family and the calm, cool expression of one who could care from any child be it adopted or blood-related.

"Hub…I do not know when, but the stars tell me that you will see him once more," the dragon spoke, its voice ancient and filled with wisdom, "I promise you, when it comes, you will be stronger…"

The trio's bubble popped and they vanished. The trio fell through the roof of their home, landing on the couch Ace was sleeping on. He shot up with a hand on fire.

"Are we under attack?" Ace asked.

"No…Not at all…Just…I just need to think about some things I saw," Yo replied.

"Us too," Yang and Yin added, "Sorry, Ace."

"That's alright," Ace chuckled before going back to the couch and falling asleep, "Night…Zzzz…"

"Good night, Ace."

* * *

"Okay, so it's agreed that we make a truce until this blows over?" Fox asked.

"Agreed," Wolf growled before the door slammed open once more and the bleeding forms of Popo, Nana, Ness, and Lucas were tossed in, "Oh man…What the hell?"

"Falco," Fox spoke.

"On it, Fox," Falco replied as he administered medical attention to the four.

"…Why…?" Nana moaned.

"We're not sure, either," Fox replied, "But we do know that the guy isn't the one we know. I mean, did you see what he did?"

"…So dark…" Lucas moaned.

"Stay away from the light, you brat!" Wolf howled.

As the falcon took care of the newly injured prisoners, two figures observed them through hidden cameras. Chaud turned to a figure in the shadows.

"Nice job," Chaud spoke, "Your Guildmaster was right about hiring a Dragon Slayer Mage."

"Thanks," the figure replied, "But you make sure you keep your end of the deal that Uncle told me about."

"Don't worry," Akainu replied as he looked away from the monitors, "You'll get your end of the bargain."

**

* * *

**

Me: A twin? Kyuubi!

**Kyuubi: You told me I was in charge of this arc, so this is how I plan to do it.**

**Me: Fine! But if I see another thing like this, your tails are on the chopping block! Also, I own the dragon that done took Hub.**


	9. YinYangYo: Final Test! Become Level 1!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Okay, Lan, today is your graduation test," Yo said, "…Lan? Uh…Lan?"

"Where are they…Where are they…Where are they?" Lan exclaimed as he pulled out another shelf's contents.

"Lan, dang it!" Yo barked as he used Woo Foo to force Lan to stay still, "Now listen to me!"

"Master Yo, do you know where all my stuff is?" Lan asked.

"Yes. I've divided it up and spread it all around," Yo explained, "Yin has your Smash Scarf, Yang has your photo album-with order to _not_ destroy it or he will be in so much trouble that he will be chained inside the outhouse after I eat fifty breakfast burritos-, Ace has your equipment, and Sonic holds the one thing you hold closest to you."

"Sonic has my engagement ring for Maylu?"

"Exactly. Now then, here's a map," Yo spoke, "You must go through four trials, each one making you have to follow the four main pillars of Woo Foo; Intelligence, Deception, Endurance, and Insight. You may use all the moves you have learned in this Dojo."

"Even my Haki?"

"No Haki!"

"Fine…Well, see ya Yo-sensei!" Lan called as he ran out before coming back in to get the map, "Sorry…Forgot it…"

"Kids…" Yo sighed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lan shuddered as he neared his first location. Lan held back his puke as he saw the area before him. It was a valley filled with pink, sparkles, and other girly stuff. Sadly…It was filled with Okama horses with two horns on their heads.

"…I…hate…Yin…" Lan shuddered before seeing Yin ride up on a blue horse with a rainbow mane.

"Hi, Lan!" Yin waved with the Smash Scarf.

"Yin, give me back my Smash Scarf so I can beat you up for hiding in an Okama Paradise!" Lan barked.

"Whoa now. There's no need for pain and violence and stuff," the horse said, "I am Rainbowmane, leader of the Two-Nicorns."

"Crap!" Lan exclaimed, "They talk! Talking Okama Horses! Damn you, Yin!"

"What's an Okama?" Rainbowmane asked.

"Males that want to be girls and girls that want to be males," Yin replied.

"Ohh…Well, I like it!"

"Before I start puking, what's my test?"

"Intelligence," Yin replied, "I will be hiding the Smash Scarf somewhere here. There will be blockades around as your progress where a Two-Nicorn is. There, you need to answer one of their questions about Woo Foo. If you get it right, you move on. You get it wrong, then…"

"We kick you back to the start," Rainbowmane finished, "It starts in five minutes. So ciao!"

"Damn you, Yin!" Lan barked.

* * *

"Target found," the figure spoke as he observed Kirby playing soccer with strange marshmallow-like creatures and a blue-haired…boy-like thing as Metaknight observed from afar with DDD and a humanoid snail in a tank-like contraption, "Kirby of Dreamland…King DDD…and Metaknight."

"Poyo?"

"Hm? Something wrong, Kirby?" the 'boy' asked before the figure jumped down from the tree, "Huh? Hey, Kirby, isn't that guy…?"

"Dark Dragon's…" the figure took in a deep breath.

Kirby saw this and his eyes widened. He pushed the others out of the way as a dark energy form in the figure's mouth. The figure opened his mouth and a beam of darkness shot out of it, barely hitting Kirby.

"…Roar!" the figure finished before charging at Kirby with his left leg coated in darkness, "Dark Dragon's Claw!"

The figure tried to kick Kirby when he jumped back from a Waddle Dee aimed at his face. He turned to see DDD and Metaknight running out of their hiding places with their weapons ready. The figure smirked before he began to growl.

"Ooooooo. Aaaaa," the figure roared as his eyes went blank and his teeth grew to fangs while black dragon scale formed below his left eye, "Aaaaa. **Rrrrrrooooaaaa!"**

The dark energy around him began to suck in the light. He took a step forward and the dragon roared. The three gasped and took a step away while the others ran off to hide. After a time passed, a group of older marshmallow-like beings approached a fifty-yard crater. None of them could see, but if they observed it from the sky, they would see it looked as if a dragon had made a giant imprint in the earth with its form.

* * *

"Okay…Last question; Has there been more than one Dark Tomorrow?" a pink Okama Two-Nicorn asked.

"No."

"You passed!" the Two-Nicorn cheered, "Yay~~~! Okay, go on ahead and stuff."

The Two-Nicorn moved out of the way. He pushed a tiny twig in the barricade and it turned to wood shavings. Lan stomped passed the Two-Nicorn and came up to Yin, holding his Smash Scarf.

"You passed! Good job, La…" Yin began before Lan took his Smash Scarf, summoned a Fire Flower, and used it on Yin, "It burns!"

"That's for making me have to deal with the Okamas!" Lan barked before stomping off.

"You…stink…" Yin coughed cutely before fainting.

* * *

Lan grumbled as he stomped through town. He checked his map and turned to the left. He dropped the grumbling before seeing the next stop was a curry shop. He whooped before dashing in. Inside, he found Yang and Yo, talking with Po.

"So you're the last panda born on this world?" Po asked, "What happened to the other?"

"No clue," Yo shrugged.

"Po!" Lan called as he tackled the younger panda in a hug.

"He~ey, Lan!" Po grinned as he fived the hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's here for your test," Yo replied, "I just came since I have a bet with Yang."

"So what do I have to do, Yang?"

"It's for Endurance. It's simple, really; out eat Po in a Curry-Eating Contest!" Yang declared, "Best of all…The curry here is beyond hot!"

"How hot we talkin' bout?" Lan asked.

"So hot it lights you on fire!" Yang replied.

"I'm in!" Po and Lan declared as they each took a seat.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! On our left is Po, the Dragon Warrior!" Yang called, "And on the right is Lan Hikari, our Woo Foo Knight in a Little-Less Training that will soon be Level 1! Everyone put up a bet? Then let's go! Feeding time!"

* * *

"Stop laughing…" Metaknight growled, his mask gone to reveal his Kirby-like face.

"But I never expected you to have the marshmallow's face!" the figure laughed.

"Let me go, ya brat!" DDD barked.

"Nope! I'm sorry, but I have a job I got hired for," the figure replied, "My payment is really important to me for this one."

"Why?" Metaknight asked.

"…It's something personal to me," the figure replied before placing the trio in the room with Fox, Falco, Wolf, the Ice Climbers, Lucas, and Ness, "Have fun."

"You get clobbered by the guy too?" Wolf asked.

"He hit us with a dragon made out of darkness," DDD replied.

"That technique he used…I recall one world I read about that may hold candidates for the tournament had that power…Ryuryoku…The Dragon Force."

"…Metaknight…I'm sorry, but without your mask, I can't take you seriously!" Fox fell over, cackling.

"…I hate you all."

* * *

Po gulped down his tenth pitcher of milk. Yang and Yo gawked as Lan continued to eat the curry. At Po's left was a single empty plate while Lan had fifty of them.

"More please?" Lan asked.

"I submit!" Po cried before falling over.

"Alright! I won!" Yang and Lan cheered.

"Sorry about taking the album," Yang apologized as he gave Lan the album back.

"No worries. I'm gunning for Yo-sensei later for taking it."

"Foportate!" Yo called out as he snapped his fingers.

Lan blinked before he vanished in a flash of blue light. He reappeared in a box car moving along the tracks. A second passed and all his quills, fur, and clothes fell to bits. He blushed before covering his manhood.

"At least this place is a secret…" Lan blushed heavily, "Ooh-hoo-hoo! There's a draft in here!"

* * *

Lan grumbled as his sour mood returned. A belch was heard before Lan was socked by a green energy fist. He did a quick backflip and saw Ace standing beside a sickly green rabbit with wild fur, sickly-brown eyes, a violet nose, fangs for teeth, and a white and booger green gi.

"Ace? Where's my gear?" Lan asked.

"You need to trick Yuck here to defeat," Ace replied.

"Yeah, loser!" the rabbit replied, "I'm soo gonna destroy you for becoming one of my master's students!"

"You mean Yo-sensei was your teacher?"

"Not exactly. I'm Yuck, the being created from when Yin and Yang argued one time and used Woo Foo on each other," Yuck replied with a belch, "Now fight me so I can destroy you!"

His fists were engulfed in flames. He charged at Lan and slugged him in the face, burning it a little. He then struck him in the gut, singeing the part of his vest that was over it. He did a flip and kicked Lan into the ground head-first.

"Yuck-I-Cane!" Yuck called as he created a booger-green tornado that sent Lan to Ace's feet.

"Having trouble?" Ace asked before paling a little.

"No-good…fuckin' little…goddamn excuse…" Lan snarled as his entire body turned red.

Ace jumped back as a surge of scarlet energy roared off Lan's form. Various veins on Lan's body began to bulge out as the ground began to quake. He turned to face Yuck with blank eyes. Lan gave a dark laugh as the ground began to break up.

"Chaos…Woo Foo…" Lan snarled as he warped in front of Yuck and grasped him by the neck, "…Blast Aura!"

With Sonic, he was sipping a cup of hot chocolate on the roof of the Dojo. He sighed in bliss from the taste before the ground rumbled. He looked at the distance to see a pillar of white and crimson energy go five miles into the air. Back with Lan, he panted as he released a semi-conscious Yuck. He released the guy and fell on his rear.

"How…was…that?" Lan panted.

"Wow. Did you make him think you were weak?" Ace asked.

"Uh…Sure, let's go with that."

"Okay! You passed, Lan!" Ace grinned before giving Lan a backpack with a sleeping bag.

"Thanks, Ace," Lan replied as he slid the backpack on.

"No problem. Now if you need me, I need to get Yuck to a hospital."

* * *

"Ah, ?, come over here," Akainu spoke.

"What is it, Akainu-san?"

"I brought something I would like you to eat," Akainu spoke as he handed the figure a strange black apple with swirls on it, "It's known as Zoan Type: ?-? no Mi."

"Really?"

"Yes. It will let you become stronger in your art."

"Really? Thank you!" the figure grinned before taking the apple and eating it whole, "…Blaaaaaarrrrrrg!"

* * *

"Alright, Lan," Sonic grinned as he, Yin, and Yo stood in the Secret Training Shed with Lan across from them, "Time for the final test: The Test of Insight."

"For this test, Sonic asked someone to come here," Yo spoke, "Okay. You can come in now."

The doors slid open and a petit violet rabbit entered. She had an eye-patch over her right eye, a green school uniform, and her ears cone in a braid to make it look as if she had the top of a pineapple on her head. Lan noted the red trident.

"Chrome-sama?" Lan tilted his head.

"You know her?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Maylu-Koishii and I met her when everyone went out to eat in celebration of beating Tabuu," Lan explained, "She was with Tsuna's group."

"…H-Hello, Lan…"

"Okay then, Chrome-sama. It's time for your role," Sonic said.

Chrome nodded. She closed her visible eye and focused. The Secret Training Shed suddenly transformed into a white area with various items all around. A sledgehammer appeared in Lan's hands.

"Now then, Lan, you need to find where your gift to Maylu is," Sonic explained, "All of these have something that held you back in one way or another during our eight months here."

"Okay. This should be easy then," Lan smirked before whacking a statue of Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, "This guy attacks almost weekly and it's held me back."

"Wrong," Sonic said as Carl appeared above him and began to zap Lan with lightning magic, "Whenever you get something wrong, that problem will assault you."

"Oh come on!" Lan exclaimed before using a Foo-Field to protect himself and dashed off to another statue of a muscular humanoid moose with metal antlers, "Ultimoose. This guy was almost as bad as Carl."

Lan smashed the trophy. He turned to see Ultimoose stood before him. Lan slapped himself in the forehead.

"Hoo! Ha! Hoo!" Ultimoose declared before his antlers turned into missile launchers and open fired on Lan.

Sonic, Yo, Chrome, and Yin all watched as Lan spent the next five minutes going around and smashing a statue only for the statue to come out and attack him. Lan gasped for breath as he hid from the five figures chasing him. He leaned against a mirror.

"Well, Lan…You sure got yourself into some deep shit," Lan gulped for a breath, "Wait…Why the hell is there a mirror here?"

"You think he got it?" Yin asked.

"I think he's got it," Yo chuckled.

Lan rose his sledgehammer just as the five ran at him. He swung the mallet down and shattered the mirror. The five wrong answers suddenly turned into mist along with the entire place, revealing the Secret Training Shed. Lan laughed as he held up a little black box and a black Kung Fu belt with the Hikari Symbol on it beside the Woo Foo Symbol.

"Congratulations, my student," Yo said as he put a hand on Lan's shoulder, "You've passed all the tests. As of now, I promote you to Level 1 Woo Foo Knight."

"Thank you…Master," Lan bowed.

* * *

"Really? Hm, maybe I should use my gut sometime in a fight," Yo chuckled.

"Yeah. You never know when a big ol' belly will be good for a fight," Po laughed.

"Aw sweet! Now we're all Level 1 Woo Foo Knights!" Yang grinned, "Aw pellets…now I can't use my rank on you to do my chores."

"Yep!" Lan laughed.

""So where are you going to train next?" Yin asked.

"Hm…Well, remember when Master Hand came here?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. He totally kicked Eradicus's ass," Yang said as he recalled the giant hand slugging the griffon Night Master halfway around the world, "Why?"

"Well…He gave me a few things along with Ace and Sonic," Lan chuckled before taking out two Smash Scarves and a blue box, "A gift from me to my siblings."

"Siblings?" Yin repeated.

"Yeah. You two are like the brother and sister I never had," Lan replied with a grin before seeing Yin and Yang with small frowns, "What's wrong?"

"Um…Lan? You know anyone by the name of 'Hub?'"

"Hub? I'm sorry…But I don't. Is he one of your enemies?"

"No…" Yang replied, "Hey, what's that?"

"Hm? Oh, this is a box with a map of all the worlds that house life," Lan explained, "I just put it on my Smash Scarf and it will warp me to one of the worlds that has been picked to have a Smasher or Assist in."

"So you're going to go to these new worlds to learn even more?" Yin asked.

"That's the plan!" Lan grinned, "Besides, I wanna learn where the adult me got those cool clothes and that weird thing he had on his arm that let him summon these wicked creatures."

"So when are you leaving?" Yang asked.

"Tomorrow," Lan replied, "But I promise I'll do my best to write to you guys."

* * *

"So…What do you think?" Akainu asked.

"…This…Is…so cool!" the figure laughed as his shadowed form suddenly quadrupled in size, "I can't wait for what happens next!"

"About that…I've picked your next three targets," Chaud said as he handed the figure, now at normal size, a paper.

"…Are these three really threats? The panda, I guess, but these two?"

"Indeed," Akainu replied.

* * *

"Good luck, my student," Yo said as he patted Lan on the shoulder.

"Bye, Lan! Bye, Ace!" Yin and Yang waved.

"Bye, Sonic!" Yin waved.

"See ya later, Master Sonic!" Yang cheered.

"Good luck in your travels," Yin added.

"We'll do our best. Hope you can deal with Po for the next two weeks, Master Yo," Lan chuckled.

"And don't let Chrome get hurt, otherwise this 'Mukuro' or 'Hibari' will search and destroy us," Ace added, recalling two people Lan told him Tsuna knew.

"Lan, I have one last thing for you. For becoming a Level 1 Woo Foo Knight, I am entitled to award you with a special item," Yo said before putting a silver necklace with a silver dragon that had sapphire eyes on it around Lan's neck, "A friend of mine told me to give this to one of the Level 1 Woo Foo Knights I taught when I felt they were ready for it."

"What is it?"

"I am not sure. He only told me that it will help with something in the future."

"Thanks anyway, Yo-Sensei," Lan grinned as he gave Yo a final hug.

The trio stood five yards away from the Woo Foo Knights. Ace held onto Lan and Sonic while Lan took out the map. He placed it on his Smash Scarf and it engulfed the trio in a light.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice called out before Yuck tackled Lan.

The light faded and they were gone. Yo, Yin, and Yang gawked at the sight until a figure landed before them. They stared at the figure.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Yang began.

"Dark Dragon's Roar!"

"Foo-Field!" Yin and Yo called.

The force field appeared around the three. The blast sent the trio into the building, landing on Po and startling Chrome awake. The figure jumped in.

"What the?" Po gasped.

"Dark Dragon's Claw!" The figure roared before his attack sent the five into a wall, knocking out Chrome, Yin, and Yo.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Yang ordered as he took out his weapon, "Wait, aren't you…"

"Dark Dragon's Wings!" The figure interrupted as he charged at them.

The dark energy engulfed his arms before spreading out like dragon wings. The attack struck Yang and Po, knocking them out beside the other three. The figure picked up all three with a long, black tail before taking out a Smash Scarf and vanished with the five.

* * *

Lan and Ace, human once more, landed on a high-tech table with Megaman, breaking it. All three groaned as they got up. They all looked at each other before Yuck, now a green-haired teen with orange eyes, a white and green gi, and sandals landed on Megaman. They quickly got up.

"We've gotta tell Master Hand about that," Sonic said.

"Agreed," the other two replied.

"Yo! You still owe me a rematch, you moron!" Yuck growled.

"Yuck? Aw crap…" Lan sighed.

"Who are you four?" a voice demanded.

The four turned to see four figures. One was a monkey with an eye patch over his left eye, a red fez, brown shorts, and a blue and yellow shirt. Another was a tall, slim man with sungalsses, short black hair, a green jacket and pants, a white shirt, and a black tie. The third was a young woman with an orange shirt, white lab coat, and brown skirt. The last one was a teen around 13. He wore a black shirt under a red and orange jacket. He wore tight-fitting black pants and black gloves. On his head was a pair of orange goggles and short black hair.

"Uh oh…" Lan and Megaman gulped.

"Now this is _not_ something you see every day," the monkey said.

"Aw great. A talking monkey…" Yuck rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Kyuubi: And now we enter the next arc. If any of you have heard of the guy called 'Man Of Action,' then you can guess which universe they're in.

**Shinobi: *humming 'Revolution' by Orange.***

**Me: Shinobi!**


	10. Generator Rex: Start the Revolution

**Me: Update!**

* * *

The members of Providence have seen many hardships over the last three years. Not one of them thought they could be shocked by something new. Sadly, they were shocked and enraged in a few cased.

"That eggshell better be careful of me," the simian growled as he took out two red blasters.

"Me too," the teen added.

"How do we know they're telling the truth?" the sunglasses-wearing man asked.

"Since we've been here, the computers have been scanning them all," the woman explained, "Agent Six, not a single one of them has nanites in them."

"Are you kidding me?" the teen gasped, "That's amazing, Dr. Holiday!"

"For all we could know, they were probably in someplace that didn't allow nanites in the area," Agent Six growled.

"Look here, Mr. Stick-Up-The-Ass, the woman's smart," Yuck growled, "Now either you believe us, or I'm rolling heads…"

"Let's see you try…" Agent Six smirked before two collapsible katana slid out of his sleeves and were grasped by him in a fighting stance.

* * *

"Maylu, I need my Pickles and Vanilla Ice Cream!"

"Coming, Yuki-oneechan!" Maylu called as she and Skye ran up the stairs with the bottle of pickles and container of vanilla ice cream.

"Oi…Just my luck," Skye muttered as they entered the room where Yuki was in bed, her belly slightly rounder.

"Well at least you won the sue trial against the company," Shukaku giggled as the two gave Yuki the two foods and began to scarf them down.

"Shrimp-Puff did miss a good wedding, though," Skye chuckled, "Hey, May-may, any chance you could take a copy of the tape we made of it to him?"

"He said he would tell me when it was safe to visit him in a letter," Maylu replied.

"I'll go," Alex volunteered as he entered with more blankets.

"Really, Alex?"

"Sure. I owe Lan a cap to the ass for that fuzz-brain comment before he left."

"No, Alex."

"But…"

"Alex!" Yuki snarled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Alex yelped before using Maylu's Smash Scarf to warp away.

* * *

Alex, now a blond-haired teen, landed on Yuck and Six. He wore a black vest with his artillery, a black sleeveless T-Shirt, and cargo pants. On his back was his normal rifle. After a few moments, they managed to get untangled.

"Now do you believe us?" Lan asked as he tried to put a bandage on Yuck's body.

"Fine…" Six sighed, "Just who is this?"

"Name's Alex Prower, sir," Alex saluted, "Hey, Lan, Skye wanted me to check up on you."

"Really?"

"Nah. He wanted me to give you his wedding video," Alex replied as he gave Lan a DVD.

"He got married?" Lan and Sonic asked.

"Yeah. To Yuki."

"Ha! Sanji owes me one million belli!" Lan gloated.

"Aw sweet! Interdimensional travelers!" the boy exclaimed, "Six, you think I can go with them to help them get used to…"

"No."

"Aw come on, let the kid have his fun," the monkey argued.

"Okay. How come I'm human, but he gets to be a monkey?" Alex asked.

"Bobo HaHa's right, you know," Dr. Holiday agreed, "Rex is still a kid just turning into a teenager. Let him have a little bit of fun."

"No."

"Actually…I think it would be a good idea," a voice said.

Everyone turned to the largest screen in the room. It turned on to reveal a white room with a man with pale skin, white hair, and a white outfit. He had a cup of milk in his left hand.

"W-White Knight, sir," Six saluted.

"At ease, Agent Six," the man said, "Rex, you have permission to go out and show our new members around for the week. If you see any Evos, you know what to do."

"But…" Six began.

"Agent Six, you're on sitting duty."

"Aw man…" Rex groaned.

"Bummer," Bobo frowned, "Now we've got to watch a guy whose got a pole up his rear."

"Says the animal with a diaper," Six shot back, earning Bobo looks of shock from nearly everyone there.

"It's called a 'Simian Undergarment,'" Bobo growled.

"…Whatever, Diaper Chimp!" Yuck fell over, cackling.

"Simian Undergarment!" Bobo hooted before tackling Yuck into a fight cloud.

"…What did we just stumble into?" Six asked as White Knight's screen turned off.

"No clue. But this is gonna rock!" Rex exclaimed.

* * *

The door slammed open. The nine Smashers in the complex turned to see the figure gently place five more figures into the room. He closed the door second before DDD's mallet hit it.

"I recognize Po, but not the other four," Fox said as he pointed at Yin, Yang, Yo, and Chrome, now a pale-skinned human.

"Ohh…What hit me?" Yang groaned as he got up, "…Who the fuck are you guys?"

Yo shot up. He then shoved a bar of soap into Yang's mouth. Yang spat it out and glared at the panda.

"Who are you guys?" Yo asked.

"I'm Fox McCloud. My companions are Falco, Wolf 'Donnell, the Ice Climbers AKA Popo and Nana, King DDD, Metaknight, Kirby, Ness, and Lucas," Fox introduced everyone in the room.

"My name is Yo. The two rabbits are my students, Yin and Yang," Yo introduced, "You probably know Po and Chrome since I heard stories about you, Fox."

"Nice to meet you, Yo," Falco spoke as he shook hands with the crotchety old panda.

"So where are we? And why did…" Yang began.

"That wasn't him," Ness interrupted.

"I kinda knew that when he shot me with this roar of dark energy," Yo agreed.

"So do you think it's a clone?" Lucas asked.

"No…I don't think so…" Yo sighed, "Sit down. I think we're going to be here for a long time, so might as well trade stories. We'll start with your stories incase new people you know show up and I don't have to start all over."

"Good point," Falco nodded, "I'll st…"

"We'll go!" the Ice Climbers exclaimed, causing the blue falcon to facefault.

* * *

"So everyone in this cruddy world, due to an explosion three years ago, has nanites in their bodies that will eventually transform them into monsters called 'EVOs?'" Yuck pondered, "Heh-heh. Wicked."

"Not for the other humans in the area," Six replied, "Lives are at stake in this war. Providence was formed to fight and cure EVOs."

"And how has that come along?" Megaman asked as he took a bite of his sundae.

"………Good………"

"More like bad until we found the kid," Bobo said as he ate the banana from his banana split while pointing at Rex, eating a chocolate sundae.

"Turns out I can cure EVOs," Rex grinned, "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yeah…I'll believe it when I see it," Yuck rolled his eyes before belching with the ground shaking, "The ground shaking wasn't me…"

"I think I know," Rex paled as he, Six, and Bobo stood up.

The five turned in the direction the other three were looking at and gawked. Stomping towards them was a giant with ten misshaped heads, one large arm, one tiny arm, and four crab-like legs. Rex charged at it.

"What is that kid doing?" Ace gasped.

"Don't worry. He's tougher than he looks," Six said.

Rex's arms pulsed before light-blue glowing lines began to form on it. The five gawked as they saw Rex's arms began to shift and transform from normal hands into robotic ones. Both were as long as his body was tall plus two feet. They were orange and silver with giant screws on the top of them where the knuckles would have been. He jumped with surprising ease and slugged the creature in the closest face, knocking it over. He turned his fists back to normal.

"Hello, monster-guy. I'm Rex. Now thrill me," Rex ordered with a smirk before transforming his arms once more, "Now who wants to go first? Anyone?"

The monster slowly got up and roared at Rex. One of its heads fired a laser at Rex, who used his arms as a springboard to jump over the laser and at the heads.

"Eeny! Meany! Miney! Mo!" Rex shouted between punches with the final one making his fist spin at high speeds.

"Nice…" Yuck laughed as he watched the monster get slugged by Rex.

"Oh man, now that's giving the kid a cold shoulder," Bobo said as he watched the monster use one of its heads to shoot a beam of ice at Rex, freezing him in a dome.

Another head fired the beam once more. Rex shot out of the dome, now donning a high-tech orange and silver pack with large wings and turbines at the ends. Six held two finger up to his left ear.

"Don't mess around, kid. Focus," Six ordered before a small spark was heard.

-That's not messing around- Rex's voice came out of Six's ear while Rex donned his goggles –_This_ is messing around!-

Rex began to fly all around the EVO. The monster roared as it fired more of the red lasers at Rex. One hit a building, causing some debris to start falling on civilians.

"Civilians!" Six called.

"On it!" Lan, Sonic, Alex, and Ace exclaimed.

"Guess I'm in, too…" Yuck groaned, "Yuck-Barrier!"

A booger-green Foo-Field formed around a few civilians. Lan charged up a Foo-Field for the ones Yuck missed. Megaman used a combination of Caliburn, his Chaos Attacks, and MegaBuster to take care of some debris.

"So what can you do, shirtless?" Bobo asked.

"Hiken!" Ace roared as he incinerated the remaining falling debris.

"Whoa…I'll call you the next time I want a weenie roast," Bobo said.

"Finish it," Six ordered through the comm. link.

Rex landed and his backpack shifted back into his body. He cracked his knuckles as he faced the EVO. His left arm glowed with the lines before it transformed into a high-tech blaster. The back of it opened up and shot out, 'eating' a part of the ground. Rex fired three shots that knocked the EVO down and out cold. Rex heard static in his ear.

-Rex, you're clear to move in and disarm- Dr. Holiday's voice said.

Rex nodded before walking over to the EVO, saying, "No offense, Doc, but duh! Shut 'em down, little guys."

He pressed his hands to the EVO and the blue lines form on it. The EVO roared in pain as steam roared off its form. It slowly began to shrink until it turned into a chubby old man. Megaman put a blanket over his body as the others walked up.

"Now that was awesome!" Lan exclaimed.

"Lame!" Yuck complained, "He didn't finish him off!"

"He finished off the nanites," Six replied, "As long as Rex can cure EVOs, we may just win this war."

* * *

"So this…is my room," Rex sighed.

The four looked around. Rex's…room was something left to be desired. It resembled more like a closet than a bedroom. A hammock was on the left while a cot was on the right.

"It…uh…" Megaman tried to find the right words, "Yuck, your opinion?"

"I tell you what I think. It sucks so bad that no one, not even a mouse, would want to live in here!"

"You're telling me…" Rex sighed.

"Well then…How about a little…'renovating?'" Lan asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"But the walls…" Rex began.

"Transfoomate!" Lan called as he shot a beam from his left hand.

The beam struck the walls and they glowed before turning into wood. Yuck took out his bamboo sword and sliced the wood to splinters. Yuck floated the pieces to extend farther to roughly the size of a master bedroom.

"Yuck-Form!" Yuck called as the splinters turned into walls.

"Marbilize!" Lan shouted as he turned to walls into marble, "How's that?"

"Whoa! That…was…awesome!" Rex exclaimed.

"Pretty swanky," Bobo chuckled.

"I heard an explosion. What happened?" Six asked as he ran up with Dr. Holiday, "…Who authorized this?"

"Guilty," Lan said.

"The 'room' these two had was a crappy closet!" Yuck argued, "And we were suppose to bunk with them? Hell no!"

"You hear Megaman go into a cursing rant, didn't you?" Lan asked.

"Nope. Learned it from you when you used that weird attack," Yuck replied with a growl.

"Weird attack?" nearly everyone repeated.

"I…combined Chaos Blast with my Woo Foo Aura," Lan replied.

"…Combining Woo Foo with Chao Manipulation…Of course!" Megaman slapped himself in the forehead, "Why didn't I think of that before? And how did you learn Chaos Blast?"

"…Shadow taught me it…"

"Damn you, Faker!" Megaman barked to the heavens.

* * *

Shadow sneezed. He blew his nose and disposed of the tissue before washing his hands. He grumbled about killing someone until Maylu ran by him with a gallon container of chocolate Ice Cream and a jar of pickles.

"…Honestly…By the time this is over, she'll have eaten every flavor of ice cream made…" Shadow muttered.

* * *

"Good morning, Providence!" Lan stretched the next morning.

"You mind not doing that when the monkey tries to nap?" Bobo demanded as he threw a peel at Lan.

"So what's for today?" Rex stretched, "Wanna go see the Zoo?"

"A zoo? Boring! Unless I can get one or all of the carnivores to attack the zookeepers…" Yuck chuckled darkly until Ace clonked him on the head.

"No-no-no," Rex shook his head, "I mean the EVO Zoo we have here."

"EVO Zoo?" Lan repeated.

"It's a special place here in Providence filled with all kinds of…Incurable EVOs…" Rex sighed sadly.

"Incurable?"

"He means EVOs that can't be turned back," Bobo replied, "Like me and him. Ground or air, kid?"

"Ground. I wanna tear something up," Rex replied as he put on his goggles.

* * *

The only entrance/exit in the condo opened once more. Everyone looked away from the activity they were doing to see the figure enter. Their eyes widened when they saw him carrying in a feinted Peach and Yoshi, a bruised and battered Bowser, and the Mario Bros. with Wario, all bloodied and out cold. He laid them down and left before the others ran up to help the injured.

"Why is he collecting us all?" Wolf pondered.

"Perhaps he wishes to fight all of us at one time," Metakinght guessed.

"…Still can't take you seriously without your mask," Fox snickered.

"…I hate you all."

As the Smashers tended to the injured, the figure walked into a meeting room. It was fairly furbished and semi-lit. He sat down across from Akainu and Chaud. He noted that there were three figures in the shadows.

"Allow me to introduce your partners," Chaud spoke before Protoman emerged from the shadows, but darker and seemed a bit more…demonic, "Protoman AB and…"

"Allow us, my good Chaud," a voice spoke.

The other two figures emerged from the shadows. The main figure shuddered at the two. One resembled the phantom of the Phantom of the Opera, yet redesigned to look even darker. He resembled a gentleman in black with four long spikes of hair shooting out of the back of his black top hat with a gold diamond in the center of the hat's brim. He had a long flowing black and red cape and a black cane. His gentleman's outfit resembled more like battle armor and a jumpsuit. What truly unnerved the main figure was that the other's face was green with a white mask over his red eyes.

"I am Phantom Black," the figure spoke, "Actor and Director of Scripts."

The last figure emerged from the shadows. He had an orange, sneering face and hands. He wore a black jumpsuit with blocky yellow lines on his sides and two on the top and bottom of the parts of his jumpsuit that ended at halfway to his elbows. Over the back of his hands were two clocks, both at 4:00. He wore a small light-green torso armor with two orbs, half-light-green and half-light-yellow, as shoulder guards. His boots were black and orange where they covered his feet while the rest were in half-light-green and half-light-yellow armor. He had three clocks at different times on each leg. His helmet was made of three clocks with the biggest one on his forehead and light-yellow and light-green armor. Behind his back was a glowing clock-like image.

"I am Clockman, the Time NetNavi," the man sneered, "Hey, if I do this, then I demanded all the women we get for my harem."

"Very well," Akainu snorted, "Your next four targets are in two separate time-lines."

Chaud motioned to a monitor at his left. Everyone watched at it split in two and showed two different images. One showed Voltage snoring under a tree beside A brown-furred Wolfcat with 8 tails that wears wore a yellow sundress with a red hair band, red semi-high heels/sandals, and yellow socks while Jazz was drawing the scenery in the PET beside the Wolfcat with An 8-year-old brown-eyed, black-furred with brown stripes Hybrid with yellow goggles, a purple T-shirt with a lightning bolt going down the middle in a yellow circle, black jeans, purple sneakers, and a purple hoodie sitting beside Jazz, sipping a cup of hot cocoa. The other had Geo and Sonia, looking up at the stars at Vista Point for a few minutes before sharing a kiss. Near them, Omega-Xis gagged while Lyra cooed a little at the sight.

"Uwwwaaaah! A ghost dragon!" the figure exclaimed in joy.

"Hmm…A bit young, but I can wait for her to turn a little bit older," Clockman smirked as he looked at Sonia before observing Jazz," But that girl is perfect."

"What about the one beside the hedgehog?" Protoman AB asked.

"…A Furry! Alright! Always wanted to do a Furry! Adding her to the harem!" Clockman declared.

"Go now," Akainu ordered.

"Yes sir!" the three saluted.

"…" the figure examined the two images, _'They look so happy…'_

* * *

"Wahoo!" Lan, Yuck, Ace, Bobo, and Rex whooped while Megaman cackled and Alex screamed for dear life.

The trio was performing a mid-air flip over a large lake. A giant mutated red-skinned crocodile emerged from it and tried to eat them, revealing its multiple tongues. It barely missed them and the group landed. The strange orange, silver, and black hover vehicle glowed before shifting back into Rex's legs.

"That was awesome!" Yuck laughed, "Just what was that EVO?"

"Oh, that was Mel," Rex replied.

"Seems they forgot to feed him today," Bobo laughed before an ear-piercing scream was heard, "Uh oh…"

"That sounded like Sonia!" Shahra gasped as she appeared from the ring.

"Yikes!" Rex yelped.

"Pretty sexy," Bobo hooted, earning a nasty glare from Megaman.

The group ran off in the direction of the scream. Lan was the first on the scene and gasped. Sonia, out cold, was being squeezed by a plant-like EVO with multiple mouth. They were all poised to strike.

"Aw man…" Lan groaned.

He closed his eyes and dashed ahead. The others soon got there just as Lan's screams penetrated the area. Megaman nearly dropped Caliburn from the sight. Lan was being chomped upon by multiple plant EVO heads, tearing off some of the skin while his form shielded Sonia. Ace incinerated a few heads as Rex's right arm and hand transformed into a big orange sword with a bolt near to tip and holes in it. Bobo and Megaman used their blasters to get some of the tentacles before Yuck and Megaman sliced Sonia free. The group soon retreated.

* * *

"How are they, Dr. Holiday?" Megaman asked.

"Your friend is fine. How she got in there, we're not sure as of now," Dr. Holiday explained, "She just suffered a concussion from something and from being squeezed by that EVO. Lan…He's lost too much blood. We need a transfusion, but…"

"But what?" Rex asked.

"He has the rarest blood type here; Triple Negative A."

"Triple Negative A? Dr. Holiday, I have that," Rex said, "Please, let me help him."

"But we're not sure what will happen if an EVO transfuses their blood to someone else," Dr. Holiday argued.

"Let him do it," Yuck said, "He probably feels like he owes big to the moron."

"……Alright…" Dr. Holiday submitted, "Rex, sit over there and I'll start the transfusion."

**

* * *

**

Me: Shinobi!

**Shinobi: Yeah?**

**Me: *points at the chapter***

**Shinobi: What? It's good! Also, ShinobiLegend101 owns May and Static, the two Wolfcats, and Rattler2020 owns Alex Prower, but his human form in my idea!**


	11. Generator Rex: Assault! Acid Ace Strikes

**Me: Update!**

* * *

A groan passed his lips. His scarlet-crimson eyes slowly opened as he struggled to get up. Volt cried out before grasping his wounded gut. He slowly looked around the complex before resting his eyes on the female Wolfcat.

"M-May-chan?" Volt pondered.

"V-v-v-Volt-kun!" the Wolfcat gasped before hugging him around his uninjured neck, "I was so scared."

"It's okay, May-chan," Volt said as he rubbed her back softly, "Where are we?"

"We're not sure," Jazz replied as she walked up with the younger Wolfcat in her arms, "A few of the other Smashers, Grandpa Yo, Aunt Yin, Aunt Chrome, and Uncle Yang are here as well."

Volt looked around to see the other captured Smashers coming up. His eyes widened when he saw another Smasher approach in a wheelchair. Though his signature comet-like hairdo was gone and his body covered in various bandages, Volt recognized the necklace, Visualizers-though slightly cracked in a few areas-, and VG Hunter.

"U-Uncle Geo!" Volt gasped, "What happened?"

"It's a long…story…" Geo grunted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yang asked, earning him a bar of soap to the mouth from Yo.

"My name is Volt Hikari," Volt replied, "I'm from sometime in the future."

"You're Sonic's future kid, right?" Yo asked, "He told me all about you and your sister here, but not about the Wolfcats."

"Oh. The one in Jazz-neechan's arms is Static-chan," Volt introduced, "Do _not_ give the boy sugar for everyone's sake. And this is my girlfriend, May."

"H-Hello, Yo-san…" May bowed.

"Hi!" Static waved excitedly.

"Uncle Geo, did you get those injuries from Clockman?" Volt asked, placing a hand over the sword wound he received from the clock NetNavi.

"No. I got them from Phantom Dark," Geo replied.

* * *

"The transfusion seems to have worked, but I need to examine him thoroughly," Dr. Holiday spoke as Rex placed Lan under a strange scanner, "Hmm…That's weird. What's this blue and pink energy entering the nanites?"

"Blue and Pink…Aw crap! That's his Woo Foo Energy!" Yuck exclaimed.

"But what's it doing?" Rex asked as they watched the screen, showing the Woo Foo Energy entering the nanites.

"They're…rewriting the nanites!" Dr. Holiday gasped.

"Ohh…"

The screen shut off as everyone turned. They all saw Lan slowly get up, his shirt gone with bandages all over his body. He looked around with a perplexed expression.

"Lan, what the hell were you thinking?" Megaman demanded, "You almost died out there!"

"I was protecting my friend!" Lan replied, "Sonia! Is she…"

"I'm fine," a voice replied.

Lan turned to see Sonia walk up. She wore a pink shirt that ended at her knees. Her left arm had an IV in it while she held onto a mobile IV bag. She had various bandages on her form as well and her normally cheerful face was filled with distraught and heartbroken.

"Sonia, you alright! But how did you get into the Zoo?" Lan asked.

"Geo…Geo was attacked," Sonia replied as Lyra appeared beside her.

"What?" Lan and Megaman gasped.

"It all started at Vista Point. Geo and Sonia were out watching the stars while we made sure the Denpa-Kun stayed away in case one of them caught fire when…"

_

* * *

_

"Hello, Rockman!" a voice cackled.

_Geo and Sonia jumped back when a black demon claw shot at them. The two quickly Wave Changed into Lyra Note and Rockman and saw Phantom Dark, Protoman AB, Clockman, and the figure appeared before them. The four gasped at the figure._

_"Isn't that…" Lyra began._

_"Dark Dragon's Wings!" the figure roared just before the two Wave Changers dodged the attack._

_"Behold the script of your defeat, Rockman!" Phantom Dark laughed, "Stick Sword!"_

_Phantom Dark vanished before Omega-Xis appeared behind Rockman and caught the cane. Phantom Dark jumped back as Omega-Xis vanished. Rockman turned to face him._

_"Damn…You always mess with my scripts," Phantom Dark snarled._

_"The time is 9:00. Rogue Call!" Clockman shouted as Rogue appeared before Rockman._

_"Rogue?" Rockman gasped before Rogue sliced him with Laplace, "What the…?"_

_"DarkSword," Protoman AB smirked._

_He vanished, shocking the two. They looked around before they collapsed. Lyra Note lost Wave Change and Rockman quickly caught her and gently laid her on the ground._

_"The time is 6:00. Calling Crimson!" Clockman roared._

_Rockman and Omega-Xis gasped when a giant dragon made of Noise and Crimson formed behind Clockman. It let out a tremendous roar before firing a beam of Crimson at the two. Rockman jumped and got hit by the beam seven yards before Sonia. The Crimson, instead of hurting Rockman, began to be absorbed into him._

_"Finalize!" Rockman roared, "Black Ace!"_

_"What?" Clockman gasped as the Crimson Dragon vanished._

_Crimson engulfed Rockman in a swirling vortex. It parted to reveal Rockman in pitch-black, bulkier armor. His helmet covered his entire head and had a horn protruding from the front just above his red visor. Behind him were two wings spewing Crimson. The villains, minus the figure, regrouped with their weapons out. Rockman: Black Ace smirked before holding up a hand. A black sphere formed in it for a few seconds before dissipating. The trio looked at each other in confusion until they were engulfed in a sphere of darkness._

_"Black End…" Rockman: Black Ace spoke, "…Galaxy!"_

_He flew at the sphere at high speeds. He went passed it in an instant, a red energy blade emerging from his left arm. The sphere exploded and revealed the three on the ground, struggling to stay conscious._

_"Hey! You wanna try that on me?" the figure asked, "Dark Dragon's Roar!"_

_Rockman: Black Ace flew over the attack. He reformed the sphere and it engulfed the figure. Rockman: Black Ace began to attack when his eyes widened. The sphere of darkness fluxed before the figure sucked it in. A pitch-black aura that seemed to absorb the light erupted from him as black dragon scales formed on his body. Some of his teeth began to grow into fangs as his eyes became blank. Behind him, Rockman: Black Ace swore he saw a demonic black dragon._

_"Sonia-chan…" Rockman: Black Ace whispered, "Leave. Hurry!"_

_He turned to see Sonia shivering like a leaf. He flew over to her and held her hands. He gave her a gentle kiss and brought his mouth to her left ear._

_"Sonia…I'm sorry about this," Rockman: Black Ace whispered before he plunged his sword through her._

_She vanished and reappeared above a large jungle-like area, perfectly fine. She looked down and gulped. She let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell, hitting her head on a tree and passing out._

* * *

"…And that's when that…'EVO' got Sonia when she fainted," Lyra finished.

"Oh man…" Lan gasped, "Protoman's back…"

"That boy…" Sonia shivered, "He…He looked like…"

Before she could finish, sirens began to blare as the lights flashed red. Everyone looked around as members of Providence began to run out in their suits and weapons. A static was heard over the speakers.

-Attention all members of Providence. We have an intruder heading for the Medical Bay- White Knight's voice said over the speakers –Stop the intruder at all costs-

"Aw man…" Rex gasped, "No one's ever tried to get into Providence before."

A wall exploded on the other side of the Medical Bay. Various men were scattered through the smoke, landing in various area, all unconscious. A figure emerged from the gaping, smoking hole in the wall. He was a tall figure in white, grey, and red armor with a black and grey jumpsuit. He surprisingly resembled a Gundam.

"Acid Ace!" Sonia and Lyra gasped.

"Lock-On Sword!" Acid Ace called.

He vanished. Lan used Fooportate just before Acid Ace sliced through the device he was lying in. Lan reappeared beside Megaman and engaged Full Synchro. Acid Ace took out a blaster as Megaman engaged Light Laser Style.

"Acid Blaster!"

"Light Squall!" Megaman countered.

Megaman unleashed a squall of lasers at Acid Ace as his fired multiple red lasers frm his blaster. The two attacks collided and created a small explosion. The smoke cleared and Acid Ace had vanished. Megaman switched to Aqua Paint Style and made a barrier around him with blue paint. Acid Ace appeared just seconds after it was made and jumped back. His blaster began to glow until Sonia ran in front of the barrier.

"Sonia, get out of the way!" Acid Ace ordered.

"No!" Sonia replied, "Ace-san, he isn't the one who attacked Geo-kun and me!"

"…What?" Acid Ace pondered as his blaster shut down.

"Okay…What's going on here?" Rex asked.

* * *

"Oh…" a man laughed, "My bad!"

The man had shoulder-length blue hair, and black eyes. He wore a blue jumpsuit with something covering his neck or arms. His hips had strange metal armor on them and he wore grey boots and gloves. He had a pair of red glasses on his chest and a white and silver jacket-vest. The group along with Agent Six and Dr. Holiday were in the meeting room with White Knight on his screen.

"It still doesn't excuse you for attacking Providence," White Knight spoke.

"So what do you mean that it wasn't me who attacked you and Geo?" Lan asked, "And Arthur-san, how did you get here?"

"One of the people Geo-kun and I fought looked just like you, Lan," Sonia explained, "Except for a few things…"

"As for how I got here, Dr. Goodall made a pseudo Smash Scarf that only works once," Arthur replied as he held up a smoking black and green version of a Smash Scarf, "I kinda used it to warp to the area Sonia was. Acid here managed to get a signal from Geo's VG Hunter a few moments into the battle and by the time I got there…"

_

* * *

_

Acid Ace neared Vista Point on the Wave Roads and gasped. Vista Point had been reduced to a pile of rubble and twisted steel. The top exploded as a black dragon emerged from it. The dragon as engulfed in darkness before changing into a boy resembling Lan, except for various differences. His hair was longer and wilder and he didn't wear a shirt. He wore a black and gold open sleeveless vest and a black dragon scale-pattern scarf. He also wore black pants with red lines on it and sandals. He laughed as Phantom Dark, Clockman, and Protoman AB emerged from the rubble and glared at the Lan-lookalike.

_"You idiot!" Phantom Dark barked._

_"What?" 'Lan' asked, "That was great!"_

_Phantom Dark scowled at the boy before turning to see Geo struggling to get out of the rubble, surprisingly fine. He smirked deviously before a hand of dark energy grabbed Geo by his neck and bringing him to Phantom Dark. He proceeded to begin to strike Geo with his techniques, laughing manically to the sound of Geo's agonized cries. Acid Ace quickly fire at Phantom Dark. He tried to get to Geo, but 'Lan' knocked him back with his left leg coated in darkness. Clockman's energy clock on his back moved in front of him and created a portal. 'Lan' gently picked up Geo before glaring at Phantom Dark before walking through it. Clockman was the last one in the portal. Acid Ace tried to get through it, but it vanished the moment Clockman entered it._

_"…Damn it!" Acid Ace roared._

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to him in time," Arthur apologized.

"Ace-san, it's okay. You did your best to try to help him," Sonia replied.

"How do we…" Six began before everyone, even White Knight, groaned.

"I've had the Lie Detector on during the entire time he talked," White Knight said, "He's telling the truth, but I still cannot excuse what he did to the base. Arthur C. Eos, you and these otherworlders will leave once those two have fully recovered from their injuries."

"Aw man…" Rex groaned as White Knight left.

"Why that no good…" Lan growled, "Yin-Cinerate!"

Lan felt a small tingle on his left shoulder. Everyone stepped back in shock before a red laser shot out at the screen and incinerated the screen. The tingle left and Lan stared at the sight.

"Uh…Did you do that, Yuck?" Lan asked.

"No way, Lame-o!" Yuck gawked, "That was all you!"

"Huh? All me?" Lan tilted his head.

"Lan…Try summoning your Paws of Power," Megaman spoke.

"Why?"

"Acid called you a nimrod," Arthur said as he pointed at a white, red, and silver floating being.

"Liar," the being replied.

"Let me," Six said before charging at Lan with his katana out.

Lan yelped before jumping over Six's swings. He quickly turned and faced Six. The green-wearing agent turned to face Lan.

"Alright, try and hit me with these Paws of Power," Six ordered.

"Alright, but I'm using them to kick your ass," Lan growled, "Paws of Power!"

Rose and Ocean-Blue energy lines appeared on his hands. Lan looked down at them before they shifted and transformed into white and blue dragon-like versions of Rex's larger fists. They shifted back to normal and Lan began to examine his hands.

"…What the hell was that?" Lan pondered.

* * *

"I blame you, Dragon Boy," Clockman growled, "Not only did you stop me from taking the blue-haired girl and the Furry, but you let the other get away!"

"Those girls already have someone else. You have no right to separate them," the Lan-look-a-like growled.

"Not the blue one."

"No," the Lan copy snarled as his eyes turned crimson with slits in them.

Clockman and the Lan copy glared at each other for a few minutes before Clockman scoffed and walked away. The Lan copy sighed as he ruffled his wild brown hair. He looked at a nearby full-body mirror with a small frown. He wore a black and gold open sleeveless vest and black and red silk shorts. He wore black sandals with red and gold straps and a black scarf with a dragon-scale pattern to it. He held up his left arm before it doubled in size and turned into a black dragon arm and back.

_'In trade of swimming, I get to be a dragon. What the hell was I thinking?'_ he thought with a sigh, _'Now I won't be able to go to the beach with everyone without a risk of drowning…Especially around Mirajane-chan…'_

"Dragon Slayer," a voice said before the Lan copy turned to see Protoman AB approach, "We've got our next targets."

He handed the Lan Copy a set of papers. He looked at each one carefully. He tilted his head at them.

"Really? A little mouse, a teen with another mouse, a little kitten-thingy, and a marshmallow? The cat-thing and coyote in blue I think I get, but the others?"

"They are Pichu, Pikachu, Ash Ketchum, Lance the Riomew, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and Lucario," Protoman AB explained, "Each one is required to be captured. Now where is Clockman?"

"I've been keeping him away from the door," the Lan Copy replied, "He keeps trying to get to the females in there for his…harem."

"And you stop him because?"

"They already have loved ones," the Lan Copy replied as he leaned against the door with his eyes closed, "…The Wolfcat sings nice. I'm lucky for the little Wolfcat and the guy she's with, but I don't get how he switches between a humanoid animal and a human in strange armor."

"Actually, he has three forms; Mobian, NetNavi, and Human. That form you saw was his NetNavi Form" Protoman AB explained.

"Ah…And what's a NetNavi again?"

"…You're an idiot…"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

**

* * *

**

Shinobi: *crying in a corner*

**Kyuubi: What's with him?**

**Me: The next chapter ends the Generator Rex Arc.**

**Kyuubi: Man… No Double Souls besides the one he got with Ace.**

**Me: No. He has a few other new ones, but they won't show up just yet. By the way, I'm going to go ahead and give you guys a chance to guess the next arc. I'll give you one hint; Dragons. Okay, guess!**


	12. Generator Rex: GoodBye Providece

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Okay, Rex, Lan, go all out," Six ordered, "If either of you hold back…"

"You'll kick our asses," the two finished.

The two stood in a large white room roughly the size of a football field. On the other side of a wall with a window were Dr. Holiday, Ace, Yuck eating a hot dog, Bobo with nachos, Megaman, Arthur, Sonia with a bandage around her head in her normal outfit, and Six. Lan and Rex shifted into fighting positions.

"You ready?" Rex asked.

"Yep! Dragon Claws!" Lan roared as his arms transformed into the larger fists.

"Thrill me. Smackhands!" Rex roared as his fists formed.

"Well this is both good and bad for Lan," Megaman chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Acid asked.

"His Woo Foo's locked up in his nanites," Megaman explained as he watched Lan's Dragon Claws collide with Rex's Smackhands, "He can only do his Fooportation, Bamboo Weaponry, Transfoomate, and Foo-Field without his body transforming. This could be a problem in closed spaces."

"The B.F.S.!" Rex shouted as his arms changed back before his right arm turned into the sword.

"Dragon Tail!" Lan shouted as a metallic blue and white tail formed on him with blades lining it.

The two charged at each other and the blades went to work on each other. The tip of Rex's blade split down the middle and extended. The two points began to spin at high speeds, forming a chainsaw. Lan parried with his tail blades, creating spark between the two weapons. After a few minutes in the stalemate, Lan's tail was sliced off. He jumped back as Rex's arm turned back to normal. He smirked before holding out his left arm.

"Slam Cannon!" Rex shouted as his outstretched arm transformed into the blaster-like weapon.

The weapon 'ate' a part of the ground. Rex aimed it at Lan with a smirk. Lan returned the smirk with a scowl. He got down on all fours.

"Yin-Cineration Cannon! Woo Foo Blaster!"

Lan's back glowed with the rose and ocean-blue lines before two blasters resembling two dragon heads with blue eyes and white/blue heads erupted from it. Rex blinked at the two blasters before back at his blaster. This went on for a few moments while he added more fuel to his weapon.

"Oh come on!" Rex exclaimed, "_Two_ Blaster?"

Lan's reply was a Yin-Cinerate in the form of a red beam from the right blaster at Rex. Rex dodged before shooting off four shots. Lan's left blaster fired light-blue beams that destroyed the shots. The two soon were five inches apart with their blasters aimed at each other's vitals. Lan suddenly fell over, coughing up blood. His blasters returned to his body as he collapsed. Rex returned his weapon back into an arm as Dr. Holiday and Megaman ran in. Megaman got Lan up into a sitting position as Dr. Holiday scanned him.

"His wounds are healed…But the nanites seem to not be used to his transformations yet," Dr. Holiday examined, "From what we've seen, he can only last thirty minutes before the nanites begin to try and force him out of the transformation by making him cough them up and even attack his brain's conscious control."

"Will he be fine?" Rex asked.

"Don't worry, Rex," Dr. holiday replied with a small smile, "The transfusion you gave him is still working the kinks out."

"Is that bad?"

"No. It simply means that he shouldn't overdo it on his transformations," Dr. Holiday replied.

"But it's been three months since then!" Rex barked.

"You ended with a stalemate with an unknown opponent," Six said, "You should have fought like you were fighting another out of control EVO."

"But he's my friend," Rex argued.

"Whoa…Lan's stronger, that's for sure," Sonia awed.

"He may be almost as strong as his adult self," Lyra added.

"Adult self?" Arthur repeated.

"I thought we gave you that tape Master Hand had gotten from ROB when he recorded the fight for future reference," Sonia said.

"Yes. He simply forgot it," Acid replied.

"Acid…" Arthur whined.

"You're whipped," Bobo snickered.

"Says the chimp in a diaper."

"It's a Simian Undergarment, you moron!"

* * *

"Et tu, Uncle?" Volt asked as he saw the Lan-Copy drag in Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Mew, and Lance, each one knocked out with only minor injuries, "Okay, how come they get the least injuries while I get a frickin' clock-sword through the stomach and Uncle Geo gets put in a wheelchair with a leg and arm cast?"

"Blame Phantom-Baka and Baka-Clock for those," the Lan-Copy replied as he put them all of the couches, "I'm starting to regret even taking this job…But I did promise her I'd get her the Gold Celestial Key this job gives…along with the 1,000,000,000,000 jewels for my guild."  
"…Your guild?" DDD repeated.

"Yeah. The guild I belong to is one of the greatest!" Lan-Copy grinned excitedly, "Sure, we may get into fights not even five minutes after a Dragon Slayer Mage returns, but I always love it! The guild is more like a big adopted family than just comrades! ……Whoops…I forgot I'm not suppose to talk to you guys…"

"We won't tell," Volt grinned before removing one of his gloves and showed it to the Lan-Copy.

"…Okay!" Lan-Copy grinned, "Sorry about what Clock-Baka did to you."

* * *

"It was an honor to train with you, Agent Six," Megaman bowed.

"Likewise. You were a tough opponent," Six nodded.

"Now remember; when you use it, make sure you aim for the nose," Bobo advised.

"Oh-ho-ho…You don't have to worry about that," Yuck grinned.

"You best stay with us," Ace advised, "It would be good to have some more c…Zzzz…"

"…Guess we're babysitting this guy?" Arthur asked.

"Looks like it," Sonia giggled.

"Ace, this would be a good idea," Acid spoke, "If the attacks continue while we're with the suspect…"

"Got it, Acid," Arthur nodded before turning to Dr. Holiday, "Here; this is some data on Matter Waves. Maybe you can use it to improve the stuff you have here."

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Eos," Dr. Holiday spoke as she was given a set of disks.

* * *

"Okay. So where are we going?" Arthur asked as he walked out with the others.

Lan took out the map cube and his Smash Scarf. Megaman, Yuck, and Ace grabbed onto him with Yuck by the top of Lan's head. Sonia took Megaman's shoulder as Arthur took Ace's. Lan pressed the cube to his Smash Scarf and the six warped to the next world. Meanwhile, Rex looked out his new window and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, kid, they'll be back," Bobo said.

"Yeah, but…"

-Warning! Intruders have been detected!-

"Aw man…" Rex groaned before running out.

The two soon ran into the Zoo and nearly tripped. Around the place was various Providence defense members, all sprawls out with many out cold and bleeding. Near their eyesight was Agent Six facing…Reborn. Rex quickly transformed his hand into the B.F.S. and turned to see a figure. He was a boy around Geo and Sonia's age with his messy black hair as dark as the night sky sticking out of a purple helmet and black bits on it with a black shuriken on the top, a mouth guard, and a purple visor over his amber eyes. He wore a violet jumpsuit with black gauntlets that had blades on the sides. Black torso armor with a purple shuriken on it, black, ninja-like boots, a red scarf that flowed gently in the wind. In his hands was a katana with a crimson hilt and a violet blade.

"Who are you?" Rex asked as he turned his B.F.S. back to normal.

"Name's Shadow Sword," the figure replied, "Now where is Lan Hikari?"

"You just missed him," Bobo replied.

"Damn," Shadow Sword growled, "Well, guess this means I have to take it out on you guys."

* * *

"Oh my…" Sonia gasped.

"…Ahh…" Yuck took a deep sniff, "I love the smell of a destroyed place in the morning…"

The six walked along a cracked and torn street. Around them were cracked, torn, and destroyed buildings and people in bad clothes. Arthur and Ace felt for the people while Sonia wanted to cry. Lan and Megaman-now wearing a blue and white jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans with his helmet gone-looked around with a sad face. Yuck just grinned as they walked.

"Hey, girlie…" a fat bald man said as he approached them, "Why not drop them and come hang out with a real man?"

"Ugh. You pedophile," Sonia stuck her tongue out.

"Get lost, jerk," Lan growled, "Yuck?"

"Already on it!" Yuck cackled before tackling the fat man and throwing him into a wall, knocking him out, "Now stay away from the girl, ya perverts! Or I'll beat up all of youse!"

Many of the males and a few females freaked out at Yuck and what he just did. Those freaked out quickly ran away while other shrugged. Lan patted Sonia on the shoulder with a small smile.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Lan, Yuck."

"Meh. It was nothing," Yuck replied, "Sides, I just _love_ doing that!"

Suddenly, Lan's charm began to glow. Everyone stared at it in shock and awe before it shot a blue beam, pointing in a direction. Lan stared at it for a few moments before running after the light's direction., the others soon following. They soon approached a large, semi-demolished structure.

"…I can barely make this out…" Arthur spoke as he looked at a marble sign, "Kai…"

The light pointed at the ground under the sign. Lan looked around to see no one in the vicinity before bringing out his Dragon Claws. He picked up the sign and moved it out of the way, revealing a set of desolate stairs. One by one, each of them slowly walked down them.

"Holy…" Megaman began when they reached the end.

The group stood in a large, perfectly clean structure with various beds, a few bathrooms, and even various monitors and computers. Arthur walked over to one and sat down in the swivel chair. Acid appeared beside him and the two began to type.

"Whoa…Now this is pretty sweet," Arthur spoke, "I could like this…"

Lan ignored Arthur and Acid and continued to follow the light his charm was producing. The light stopped before a large steel door. He pulled it open, everyone flinching as the old bolts squeaked like a thousand mice with a thousand bullhorns, and walked inside.

"Uh…Guys? You may want to see this," Lan spoke.

Everyone but Acid looked away from what they were looking at and walked over. They walked inside the room and gawked. Numerous cards with various images and colors on them were all around in various cases. At the opposite end of the large room was a large safe. Lan walked over to it. He saw the keyhole in it was shaped strangely. He took off his charm and took a look at it and the keyhole for a few moments.

"What are you doing, Lan?" Megaman asked before Lan inserted the charm into the keyhole.

The door of the safe hissed as steam emerged from it. It slowly opened and revealed twelve cards. Below them was a strange disk-like object resembling the charm. He picked it up and examined it closely. It had a single wing on it while the rest resembled the dragon curled up in a ball with the blue eye having four blanks in it and five teeth showed that resembled buttons. It had a slot on the side of it. He pressed one and the wing spread out to reveal two wings, the smaller of the two having two spaces and slots on it and the larger having three spaces and slots. He picked up the twelve cards and placed them in the device before drawing one of the cards and placed it on one of the spaces of the smaller wing. A faint glow came from the device before he heard Sonia scream. He turned and gasped. Floating above him was a large blue and white dragon with deep blue eyes. It spread its majestic wings and let out a tremendous battle roar.

"Lan, what the hell did you do?" Megaman demanded.

* * *

"Oh, so you were looking for your friends!" Rex exclaimed, "Sonia's all right. She's with Lan."

"You idiot! Lan's the kidnapper!" Shadow Sword snapped.

"No he isn't. At the time of the kidnapping, he was in the room he was staying in with Rex and Bobo," Six explained, "We have various tapes to prove this."

Suddenly, a wall exploded. The five turned to see the Lan-Copy, Phantom Dark, Protoman AB, and Clockman emerge from the smoke and rubble. The Lan-Copy cracked his knuckles and neck before looking at them.

"So…You're this 'Generator Rex' that Chaud told us to get," the Lan-Copy spoke as he looked at Rex, "Cool."

"Nice to see someone knows my name. Now thrill me," Rex smirked, "Smackhands!"

His fists transformed in mid-charge and swung at the Lan-Copy. Lan-Copy caught it with both hands and managed to stop it after moving back a foot. Six charged in with his katana only to be knocked down and sliced up by Protoman AB. The Lan-Copy threw Rex at the others and Shadow Sword charged at him. He threw a punch while the Lan-Copy sniffed the air and drooled a little. The fist made contact and Shadow Sword cried out in pain. He jumped back and everyone saw his arm was now wearing a black and red long sleeve instead of the jumpsuit and glove. They looked back at the Lan-Copy to see him swallow something.

"Damn. My affinity is 'Dark,'" Shadow Sword scowled as his arm change back into the jumpsuit and glove, "He can eat it, can't he?"

"Seems I'll have to get a little rough," the Copy-Lan grinned as he took in a deep breath, "Yamiryu no…Houkou!"

Rex tried to block the attack with his Smackhands, but the explosion sent him into a wall and collapsed, out cold. Bobo open fired when Pahntom Dark emerged from his shadow and stabbed him in the side. He cried out, dropped his weapons, and fell over, clutching the bleeding wound. Phantom Dark then kicked Bobo unconscious. Six and Shadow Sword charged next.

"The time is 6:00. Calling Crimson!"

"Aw fuck…" Shadow Sword paled as the Crimson Dragon appeared.

The Crimson Dragon let out a loud battle roar before firing a beam of Crimson at them. Shadow Sword cried out as he passed out from the pain of the Crimson Levels before being sent into a wall with a bloodied Six by the explosion. The four turned to see Reborn with Leon-Gun out.

"Let's see how you fare against me," Reborn said before dashing at them.

Phantom Dark went first. He tried to hit Reborn with his cane, but the infant jumped high above him. A yellow energy formed at the muzzle of Leon-Gun before Reborn pulled the trigger and shot out multiple yellow energy shots. The impact caused a large explosion that parted to reveal Phantom Dark was out cold. Reborn charged at the other three when he stopped in mid-jump in mid-air. Clockman's left arm was glowing a blue light.

"Time Pause," Clockman spoke with a grunt, "Hurry…I…Can't keep it…up for long…"

The other two nodded before getting everyone. Clockman opened a portal and walked into it with the others. The portal closed and Reborn had his time resumed. He looked around before scowling as he picked up Rex's Smash Scarf.

**

* * *

**

Me: Shamey-shame-shame! I gave a perfectly good hint and no one got it right. It was Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, people.

**Shinobi: Why that world?**

**Kyuubi: The group may be strong, but they need to know how to use their powers wisely in case they're low on energy. So going to a world where strategy is dominate is a good idea.**

**Me: Plus I pulled it out of the hat. Oh, and ShinobiLegend101 owns Shadow Sword.**


	13. YGO5Ds: Separated! Sonic taken by Sector

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Everyone feels like they're about to die once in their lives. For the case of those held up in a room with a large blue and white dragon, this is what happened. The large dragon growled at the group while Yuck prepared his sword. Megaman held up an arm and stopped Yuck from approaching. He slowly walked over to the dragon. It charged and went right through Megaman.

"It's a hologram…" Megaman exhaled before all of them collapsed as the dragon vanished.

"Everyone, I managed to learn a bit about this place," Acid spoke before seeing everyone on the floor, "…Is something wrong?"

"Shut it!" Lan barked, "We nearly got killed by a hologram!"

"…" Acid sweatdropped.

The group soon recovered before they walked over to the monitors. Acid typed something down and the monitors showed a view of an island covered by smoke and destroyed buildings and roadways. Acid turned to them.

"This is a satellite image of the area we're in," Acid explained, "From what I managed to obtain from a few…hacking maneuvers…I've learned that we are in a place labeled 'Satellite,' in an area labeled the 'B.A.D. Area.'"

"There's not much to go on," Acid continued, "By almost fourteen years ago, a large-scale incident-a natural disaster-separated the 'Satellite' from the mainland, which is now called 'Neo Domino City.' The police records I've obtained have let me learn a bit about their punishment system. They track crooks with a tracer they burn into the face known as 'Markers.' The more crimes you perform, the more Markers you obtain."

"Really now?" Arthur pondered as he looked at the monitors, "…Seems that this 'Crow Hogan' has done a lot…but for just cards and food?"

"Yes. The Satellite is run down and filled with criminals and poor people," Acid explained, "It is hard to get by here and dueling is illegal here, so it's done in secret."

"Dueling?" Yuck repeated," Sweet."

"Not the kind you're thinking of," Acid spoke before typing down another command, "This is what I'm talking about."

The monitors, minus the one Arthur was looking at, changed to show two outlines of people that made Lan remind himself of Mr. Game-N-Watch with disk-like object like his, but they were sleeker and silver with a blue orb on the tops. Both activated them and drew five cards.

"It seems that this world is run mainly on a card game called 'Duel Monsters,'" Acid continued, "Both players start with 4000 LP and five cards, making a 'Hand.' On the first turn, the first player cannot attack."

"A card game? Lame!" Yuck called.

"As I was saying…The goal of the game is to lower the opponent's Life Points to 0," Acid continued to explain, "When two monsters battle, there are various conditions to remember."

The dragon and a magician in purple robes appeared before the two Game-N-Watch copies. Above them were stats; the dragon had 3000/2500 while the magician had 2500/2000. Acid turned to them once more as the first numbers turned red.

"When two monsters battle with both in Attack Mode, the one with the higher ATK Points wins," Acid spoke as the magician was destroyed by a white beam from the dragon before it reset with the Dragon shielding itself with its wings and the second number glowing, "When the monsters battle with one being in DEF, the monster is destroyed if the ATK Points of the attacking monster is greater than the DEF Points of the defending monster."

The magician fired a ball of black energy at the dragon. It bounced off the wins and dispersed. The image reset with both in ATK Mode, but there were three more dragons.

"A way to get stronger monsters out is through the use of a spell that induces 'Fusion Summoning,'" Acid continued as the three dragons fused into a larger version with three heads, "Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon, for example, can fuse to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And then there is Synchro Summoning."

The screen reset to show a slim figure in armored-skater clothes beside an orange shrimp made of machines and motorcycle parts. The shorter of the two turned into three speedometers before overlapping the taller figure, turning it into three stars. The screened glowed before a taller violet and white figure in a scarf and a large left fist was on the screen.

"Synchro Summon requires a Tuner Monster and a Non-Tuner Monster," Acid explained, "Synchro Summoning can result in numerous interesting monsters and strategies, but it depends on the level of the two or more monsters. Some even require a certain Tuner Monster and/or a certain number of Non-Tuner Monsters, like Junk Warrior on the screen needing a Level 2 Non-Tuner Monster and the Level 3 Tuner Monster Junk Synchron."

"Amazing…" Megaman awed.

"Furthermore, there's Special Summoning, Ritual Summoning, even Spell and Trap Summoning," Acid finished up, "This game shows more strategy than any other I've seen! If there is a Smasher or an Assist here, they must be either able to make the cards real or be such a good strategist that they could trick and out-think someone."

"Bringing card to life? Sweet!" Lan and Yuck exclaimed.

* * *

"Damn…" Chaud growled as he stood before a monitor, "Agent R, where the hell is that bastard?"

-Unknown, Sir- a voice replied –Ever since Sonia Strumm managed to send out that message to Master Hand, he's cut the signal to all Smash Scarves. I've only had luck in restoring the Smash Scarves of a few worlds and somehow the World those two come from cannot be accessed unless Master Hand authorizes it personally and appears with the one who wants to go there-

"Keep trying. We'll save that world for last," Chaud growled.

With the prisoners, Lan-Copy had fallen over laughing. DDD was on the ground, twitching while holding his manhood. He had tried to hit Kirby for burping a pie by accident into his face when the puffball did a little twirl and ended up hitting the penguin in the nuts.

"I still can't believe this guy…" Six said, "One minute, he's ruthless yet merciful, the next he's acting like kid and actually staying here against orders."

"The only reason we haven't tried to attack him is because he isn't the one who's hurt us," Fox said, "It's always been either one of his three companions on the hunts. Besides, I have heard of the guild from Master Hand. He was really impressed with the two Dragon Slayers of the place…Until he saw them get into a big fight with other members of the guild. Then Crazy Hand fell over laughing and broke a vase on Master Hand's desk…for the 5,201,244th time…I don't recall much after that, but I sometimes hear Crazy Hand's agonizing cries for mercy with a demonic cackle at night."

"Who and Who?" Rex and the Lan-Copy asked.

"Oh yeah…You guys don't know him," Fox realized.

"Don't tell him anything!" Shadow Sword barked.

"You're just upset you lost to a sneak attack," Nana giggled with Popo.

"Why you little brats…" Shadow Sword growled.

* * *

"Okay…So is this good enough?" Sonia asked as she held up a deck of cards that went up to the size of a small lunchbox.

"…Make it smaller," Acid replied before going back to welding something.

"Try making a deck of 60 cards, Sonia," Megaman advised as he picked up a card with a warrior on it, "It needs to reflect something you like."

"But there aren't any cards with musical themes to them."

"…Why not a Fairy Deck?" Lan asked as he scrolled down on a monitor, "Says here they're popular with many young girls."

"Fairy?" Sonia repeated before looking at the monitor, "Wow…That card's so cute…"

Lan looked at the card on the screen Sonia pointed at. It was a small violet carbuncle with four ears, big adorable ruby eyes, and a ruby sphere on the tip of its tail. In the background was a ruby. Lan clicked on an item beside it and it showed an image of the other room. It ran a simulation of a person going to a shelf. On it was a box. Sonia ran into the other room, causing Yuck to spin around as she dashed by.

"Whoa…What hit me?" Yuck asked before Sonia dashed by once more, "Someone get the name of that…ducky…Ohhh…"

Sonia opened up the small box she got from the shelf. In it was a deck of cards with the first card the one on the screen. Sonia gently picked it up and giggled.

_"Nya…"_

"Hm?" Sonia pondered as she looked around, "Huh…Guess I was just imagining it."

She looked back down at the deck and gasped. Right below the first card was a brilliant white dragon with gold markings and jewels on its sides. Two long blue horns on its head, and six wings with the smallest were gold, largest blue, and the medium wingspan a pair of silver bat wings near the end of the dragon.

"Rainbow Dragon…" Sonia read, "Okay…If I modify this a bit, I bet I can be happy with this deck."

* * *

"Alright. Everyone got decks and one of the Duel Disks Acid made or, in Lan's case, found?" Arthur asked as he slid a disk-like device resembling Acid Ace onto his left arm while facing the others outside the entrance.

"Check," Yuck replied as he slid a deck into a silver standard Duel Disk with green highlights.

"Yep," Ace replied as his fire-theme Duel Disk with deck slid onto his left arm.

"Ready," Megaman grinned as he inserted his deck into a blue Duel Disk with a mix of modern, Arthurian, and Arabian themes.

"Okay!" Sonia giggled as she slid her deck into a Duel Disk with a Lyra- Note-theme.

"Right!" Lan grinned as he put his deck into his Duel Disk, "So now we go out and explore, right?"

"Right," Arthur nodded, "We'll go in groups of two. I'll stay with Sonia, Ace will go with Yuck, and Mega…"

"Sonic," Megaman corrected.

"…Sonic will go with Lan," Arthur finished, "Lan, if you would?"

"Sure. Dragon Claws: Right Arm!" Lan shouted as his arm transformed and placed the marble sign over the entrance.

He changed his arm back. The groups went off in different direction, unaware that four figures had watched them. Each one wore leather, sleeveless vests with sleeveless shirts, black belts on their arms, and jeans. They each nodded before going after one of the groups.

* * *

"Just my luck…" Alex muttered as he rushed various suitcases to the large van, "The moment I get back, she breaks her water..."

"At least we bought this van with a bit of the money we all got from our jobs," Artic replied as he helped Skye bring a hyperventilating Yuki out, "Damn it, Yuki! Quit hitting me on the head! It's not your personal-ow!"

"Hahahahahah! Ow! Yuki-chan…" Skye whined.

"I'll drive!" Alex declared.

"Fuck no!" Yuki roared, "Get Crown!"

A robot yellow cloud with a red and gold crown floated out of the house and changed into a skeleton king in a blue armor, a red cape, red and gold crown, and a skeleton head. Once everyone was loaded, Crown closed the doors. Crown sat in the driver's seat and drove off, replacing his crown with a driver's hat and old-time scarf.

* * *

"Hold it right there!" a voice called.

Sonic turned and dodged a strange large handcuff. The two turned to see one of the figures approach. His shirt was red and he wore a red headband. He had sharp black eyes and silver-blue hair.

"I'm here to duel you for your territory," the teen said.

"Territory?" Lan repeated.

"He means out temporary home while we're here," Sonic whispered.

"Ah. No way!" Lan replied.

"Rats! My name is Kiryu and I challenge you to a Duel!" the teen challenged as he pointed at Lan.

"Bring it!" Lan replied.

"Hold on, Lan," Sonic advised, "This guy ticked me off."

"But he didn't call you a 'rat!'" Lan argued.

"Oh well. Either way, I get to have a duel," Kiryu smirked as he and Sonic activated their Duel Disk, "Ready?"

"Always."

"Duel!"

**Sonic: 4000 (Deck: Storm Trooper)**

**Kiryu: 4000 (The Enforcing Ones)**

"Ore no turn, draw!" Sonic declared as he drew, "I start by summoning a monster in DEF. Turn end."

"That's it? Fine then, my turn! I draw!" Kiryu drew, "I use the Spell Card Magic Sarcophagus to remove from play one card in my Deck, then I get it in my hand after two turns. Now I activate Allure to Darkness."

"Whoa…" Lan and Sonic awed as the area began to be coated in dark smoke emanating from Kiryu's Duel Disk.

"Now I draw two cards and remove Dark Hunter," Kiryu continued, "Now I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf and attack your monster!"

A pitch-black muscular werewolf emerged from the darkness, howling. It's tattered robes and feather ornaments blew gently in the wind as it swung its pitch-black and crimson katana. It charged at the facedown Monster, revealing it to be a mutated humanoid insect. PB Warwolf sliced through it and the monster was destroyed…until it reformed into a harpy with long flowing red hair, deep piercing green eyes, light-green feathered arms, and its figure was barely hidden with its scantly black straps while a tight-fitting purple jumpsuit under it barely helped.

**Pitch-Black Warwolf: 1600/600/4**

**Harpie Lady 1: 1300-1600/1400/4**

"Good job, Kiryu-san. You destroyed Flying Kamakiri #1," Sonic spoke as he picked a card from his deck before it reshuffled, "Now I got to summon my Harpie Lady 1 thanks to his effect."

"Fine…I end my turn with a facedown."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Sonic drew.

"Trap Card, Activate: Coffin Seller. Now when a monster on your field is destroyed, you lose 300 Life Points."

"Nice, but that won't happen. I summon Sonic Duck!"

A loud, startled squawk was heard before a large lump of green feathers, a scarf, and a bucket landed before Sonic…on its face. Sonic and Lan just laughed as the large car-sized duck got straightened out. The duck began to laugh as well while the Harpie giggled.

**Sonic Duck: 1700-2000/900/4**

"Now I equip Harpie Lady 1 with Cyber Shield," Sonic continued as purple armor appeared on his female Winged-Beast.

**Hapy Lady 1: 2100**

"Now let's get him with Blind Assault, Sonic Duck!" Sonic ordered.

The duck saluted…until his bucket helmet covered his head. Harpie Lady 1 began to laugh as Sonic Duck ran around at high speeds, blindly hitting into random things. It rammed into Pitch-Black Warwolf and ran him over. It tripped and fell before Sonic, the bucket falling off its head. It quickly grabbed it and put it over the bald spot on its head.

**Kiryu: 3600**

"And now my Harpie Lady 1 will attack you directly with Claw Fury!" Sonic declared as his Winged-Beast clawed into Kiryu's face, making him scream.

**Kiryu: 1500**

"I end my turn with two facedowns."

"My go!" Kiryu drew, "I summon Newdoria and have him attack Sonic Duck!"

"Oh no you don't," Sonic countered, "I activate Magical Cylinder."

Sonic Duck squawked in fright before ducking behind Harpie Lady 1. Two large red and gold cylinders appeared before the two before Newdoria went into one and out the other. Kiryu yelped when Newdoria whacked him in the face.

**Kiryu: 300**

"Fine. I end my turn."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Sonic drew before smirking, "I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!"

"What? You have a Blackwing?" Kiryu gasped as a humanoid, yellow-faced, mouth and nose-less, black and green-feathered being appeared beside Sonic Duck before it was glomped by Harpie Lady 1.

**Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind: 1300/400/3**

"Now I activate Icarus Attack! Sorry about this, Sonic Duck," Sonic apologized, earning a small smile and nod from the duck, "I sacrifice Sonic Duck to destroy Newdoria and Coffin Seller!"

"What?" Kiryu gasped before Sonic Duck, engulfed in flames, rammed into the two chosen targets, incinerating all three, "Ha! That means my effect…"

"…Won't work," Lan interrupted, "Ace has a Newdoria and I know that his effect only works when he attacks and is destroyed."

"Goddamnit!"

"I'll say," Sonic smirked, "Now Gale, if you would? Attack with Whirlwind Whack!"

Gale nodded before Harpie Lady 1 reluctantly released the Blackwing. It flew high into the air before flapping its arms. A blast of wind struck Kiryu and knocked him over.

**Kiryu: 0**

"And that's the finish line, folks!" Sonic grinned as his Duel Disk shut down, "That was great. I can't believe I won."

"Man…I've never lost to anyone before. How long have you been dueling?"

"Two days," Sonic replied.

"T-Two days? I lost to a newbie? Goddamnit! Crow and Jack are going to be bringing this up for months!" Kiryu cried as he slumped.

* * *

"Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" a teen with black hair and gold highlights in it ordered as a silver and green dragon shot a beam of light at Ace.

**Ace: 0**

"That was cool. I almost had you there," Ace laughed.

"Let go of me!"

Ace, Yuck, and the figure turned and went over to the direction of the voice. The figure grunted as he felt a pin surge through his right arm. They turned a corner to see a red-haired girl, possibly a mix of Japanese and British descent, with cat-like gold eyes and a red shirt and skirt trying to get out of the grip of a certain fat bald man Ace, Yuck, and the others had met on their first day in the Satellite.

"Hey!" Ace called.

"Hm? Oh great, you two again…" the man grumbled, as he tightened the grip he had on the girl's wrists, "This bitch's mine, so leave."

"You can't own people," the figure growled, clutching his right arm.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" the man asked before taking a knife out and changing his hold on the girl, "Any of you move and the girl gets it."

"…"Ace walked towards him.

"Hey! I told you to not move!"

"There are a few things I can't let people get away with; you can insult me, hurt me, even spit on me for all I care," Ace spoke as his hat shaded his eyes, "But if you dare to threaten people before me…"

The next footstep Ace took made everyone but Yuck gasp. Ace ignited his body with his Mera-Mera no Mi. The falmes danced around him before forming flaming wings and claws, making him look as if he had the hands, feet, and wings of a dragon. He released the darkest glare he could muster at the soiling man. He released the girl, who hid behind the male.

"Karyuu no Ken!"

* * *

"Freeze!"

The trio flinched before they slowly turned. Surrounding them at all sides were various men and women in green uniforms and white biker helmets. Kiryu shook a little.

"Sector Security…" Kiryu growled.

"You three are under arrest for owning unregistered Duel Disks and Decks," one man said through a megaphone, "Come quietly or we will use force, Satellites."

"No…" Kiryu began.

"Alright. I'll come nice and peacefully," Sonic replied before smirking and putting his Duel Disk and deck into Hammerspace.

"What the hell? It vanished!" a female SS member gasped.

"Shall we get going or what?" Sonic asked, "I just hope you realize that you won't get my friends."

"And why's that?"

"Dragon Wings!" Lan cried.

Many things have shocked the people there in their lifetimes. But observing a pair of mechanical blue and white dragon wings with cobalt orbs at the wing joints emerge from a boy's back shocked all of them. Lan grabbed Kiryu and flew off at high speeds, leaving Sonic all alone.

"So are we going or what? I don't have all day since I'll just break out in an hour and get back here."

"Oh no you're not," a man replied as he handcuffed Sonic, "You're heading for Neo Domino City's Facility, not the one here."

"Oh? So I finally get to see what this Neo Domino is like?" Sonic asked as he was escorted into a car, "Hold on. I need something."

"What?"

"Your ass on a pike."

"…You are one sick man."

"Woman."

"You're a girl?"

"Just kidding!" Sonic laughed heartedly as he closed the door on his way into the police car.

"Are you insane?" the officer in the car asked.

"Nah. I just wanted to make a little joke and annoy your fellow men and women of the force," Sonic replied with a small grin, "Never underestimate an opponent, am I right?"

"I guess?"

"Then you guessed right," Sonic replied, "Name's Sonic. You?"

"Officer Trudge Ushio," the officer replied as he removed his helmet, revealing his jet-black hair and almond-colored eyes.

"Well, I bet I'll be seeing you more while I stay in this world."

"_This_ world? You mean you're an alien? Yeah, right!" Trudge laughed.

"Nope! I meant in this world of dueling," Sonic replied, "I hope to duel you when I escape."

"Hah! Escape? Okay then, Sonic," Trudge chuckled, "If you get out of the Facility, I'll take you on in a Riding Duel."

"But I don't have a Riding Duel Deck, only a Ground Duel Deck."

"Oh yeah…Then a Ground Duel."

"You're on! So do I have a time-limit to escape or what?"

"One week."

"I'll be out in half that time."

* * *

Lan landed at the entrance and quickly ushered Kiryu down the stairs while he covered the entrance. The two entered the main living area to see the others were there with three others. Each one wore the same brown torn leather vests and pants and belts on their arms like Kiryu. One had blond hair and a necklace, another had orange hair and an 'M' on his forehead, and the last one had black hair with gold highlight in four spikes.

"They got you guys, too?" Kiryu asked.

"Beat us in a duel," the blond replied.

"I know! I can't believe this girl pulled out that huge dragon!" the orange-hear exclaimed, "It was so cool!"

"Thank you, Crow-san," Sonia giggled.

"I still say this guy cheated with his DARK Deck," the blond growled as he pointed at Yuck.

"Says the guy with a big-ass dragon that's effect destroys itself and its fellow Monsters when it doesn't attack."

"Finally someone says it!" Crow exclaimed, "That is one crappy effect your monster has, Jack."

"Shut it, Crow!" Jack snarled.

"Enough," Kiryu ordered, "We've all been invited here, so we are at their mercy."

"Yeah, about that…" Ace chuckled as he pointed at the black-haired one, "I kinda…lost to Yusei here and now he's got a place here. Also…he and Aki know."

"Yusei and who know what now?" Crow asked.

"Who's Aki?" Kiryu tilted his head before giving a sly smirk, "Yusei, I am so proud of you. You're finally becoming a man!"

"Get bent," Yusei replied with a glare, "I'd hate to be in the guy's place right now, especially since he's been scattered all over the place in ashes."

"Say what now? Who?" Jack asked.

"I…Kinda used my Akuma no Mi…" Ace chuckled nervously.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"…Incinerated a guy…" Yusei shuddered.

"Say _what_?" the other three males not knowing of Ace's Akuma no Mi exclaimed before looking at Ace in shock.

"Okay…Story time?" Lan offered.

"Hold on. We need to wait for Aki-sama to come back from changing her clothes," Sonia replied.

Everyone heard a click. They turned to see a door open and Kiryu, Jack, and Crow gawked. The red-haired girl walked in, now in a red shirt with black rose petal patterns and jeans with red rose petal patterns.

"Damn, Yusei…You sure know how to pick girls," Crow stated with the other two nodded.

"Shut it…" Yusei warned as he pointed at Ace…who had fallen asleep.

"Is he a narcoleptic?" Aki asked.

"How'd you know?" Lan asked.

"Hold on. Where's Sonic?" Arthur asked, earning a sad look from Lan and a regretful and angered one from Kiryu, "What happened?"

"Arthur," Acid said as he appeared, shocking those native to the current world, "I managed to hack into one of the cameras in the Neo Domino City Facility. Furthermore…Sonic is in there."

* * *

"Hm…Dueling…Somehow keeping your deck away from Sector Security…Biting five Sector Securities in the arms, somehow making their arms impossible to move for the rest of the day?" a judge pondered in a dark room with only Sonic sitting in a chair, bound by rope.

"What can I say? They called me a rat," Sonic replied, "No one calls me a rat and gets away with it."

"Then what do you want to be called?"

"A hedgehog."

"A hedgehog?"

"A hedgehog."

"Hm…Well then…For these crimes, you will be sentenced to three months in the Facility and a Criminal Mark," the judge explained as a helmet-like device covered Sonic's head.

* * *

"Man…Now this is pretty sweet," Crow said as he munched on popcorn, "So this is what happens in the Facility."

The group was before the monitors, all connected to show one large image of Sonic in the chair. They watched as a small device lowered from the ceiling and aimed at Sonic's left cheek. A beam shot out of it and Sonic cried out in agony. After a few moments, Sonic collapsed as the devices went up into the ceiling. A blue buzzsaw mark was on his left cheek.

-This Criminal Mark will allow us to keep track of…Hm?- the judge began to say as Sonic began to growl and snarl.

"Uh…Is he okay?" Kiryu asked.

"Oh boy…" Lan paled, "Chocolate warned me about something like this happening…"

"Who and what now?" Jack asked.

"Chocolate is a devil Chihuahua god of the Earth's Nighttime," Lan explained, "And he told me that even though he drained Sonic of nearly all of the Dark Gaia Energy he had, there were a few areas that, when hit with an intense pain beyond agonizing, it…releases the energy for ten minutes and cause him to change into _that_ form."

"_That_ form?" Aki repeated before they heard a scream on the screen.

They all turned to see Sonic slowly rise, black and violet steam hissing off his form. He crouched down on all fours as his flat teeth elongated and turned into fangs. His hair grew and turned midnight-blue with white tips. His skin slowly turned pale as white fur emerged at the tips of his sleeves while his fingernails grew into claws. His socks ripped while his red and white running shoes turned red and silver with spikes on the silver bands and soles. He reared his head back, revealing slit sickly-emerald eyes, and howled.

-What is going on?- the judge gasped as Sonic roared and threw a stretching fist just before the screen turned to static.

"We've lost our image," Acid said, "Switching to alternate camera."

The screen changed to reveal a tremendous, impending structure. Sirens were going off before a part of the bottom level of the structure exploded. The camera zoomed in and revealed Sonic running out of the smoke cloud on all fours. Sonic roared as he swiped and shed the blood of twenty officers that tried to taser him. He stretched an arm over the gate and retracted it, going over the wall.

"What the hell did he just do?" Crow demanded.

"He loses his speed and Chaos Manipulation, but he gains the ability to do a Double Jump like in video games, the ability to increase the size of his arms, and ever stretch his arms and jaw to long lengths," Lan explained.

"Okay, that's it!" Kiryu growled, "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know right now! Just who the hell are you people?"

* * *

"Checkmate," Lan-Copy said as he took Geo's king.

"…I don't get it," Geo said.

"Hm?"

"You stay in this complex with us and never once have you given back any of the hits you got from the others," Geo said, "You try to be friendly and even helped heal Synchron and fixed me up from the injuries Phantom Dark while playing with Static. Just who are you? Are you a clone?"

"No. And what the hell is a clone? I'm the Dark-Slayer of the greatest guild in the world of mages," Lan-Copy replied.

"Dark-Slayer?" Omega-Xis repeated.

"Yeah. Some weird nickname people came up with for my Darkness Dragon Slaying Spells."

"Speaking of that…How the hell did you eat Black End Galaxy?" Omega-Xis demanded.

"If it's made of darkness or releases darkness-like a shadow-, I can eat it," Dark-Slayer replied, "Uncle Midnight taught me it when I learned the Magic of Dragon Slaying."

"There's a magic to slaying dragons?" Omega-Xis asked, "That would have come in handy when we fought the AM Admins that one time in Deep Space."

* * *

Sonic panted as he trudged through the night. The Criminal Mark sparked for a few moments before something fell out of it and released a trail of smoke. He collapsed on a wall and knocked a few trashcans over, his Duel Disk and deck appearing somehow. A pair of twins, roughly around eleven or ten, ran in and saw Sonic, slumped against the wall. Both had the same light-green hair and brown-green eyes, yet the male twin had his in a plume behind his head, almost resembling a pom-pom, while the female twin had hers in two front-facing ponytails with both having two bangs on the sides of their faces.

"Ruka, who is he?" the male asked.

"I'm not sure, Rua," the girl replied, "Hm?"

"Oh…What hit us?" Shahra pondered as she formed from her ring before seeing the two shocked twins, "Um…I can…explain?"

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's the first update of the YuGiOh 5D's Arc. Bet no one expected Sonic to get a Criminal Mark, huh? This kinda takes place a year before YuGiOh 5D's started, back when Team Satisfaction was still around.


	14. YGO5Ds: The Tops! Tage Duel!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Sonic snored softly as his form rested on a couch, the white blanket over him slipping a little when he turned away from the sunlight piercing through a glass door that revealed a magnificent pool and tropical garden. Shahra set down her tea cup as she let the twins absorb the new information they got. She had changed her outfit into a purple tee with white pants. Her pink slipper-shoes and silk cloth had changed to pink running shoes and a pink scarf.

"That…Is…Awesome!" Rua exclaimed, "Fighting against gods…running like the wind…even wielding Excalibur! He's a superhero!"

"Lan-san sounds like he's really hurt from this…" Ruka spoke, sadness in her tone, "Hm? What's this on his cheek?"

"It's a Marker. Don't you know?" Rua asked, "Everyone caught by Sector Security has one on them. But he doesn't seem evil. Check his cards, Ruka. See what they say."

"Hm?" Shahra pondered as Ruka gently placed a hand on Sonic's deck.

"…His cards say he's been through so much…" Ruka spoke with her eyes closed, "They say that he treats them as if they were his family. They also say they feel as if he is the wind itself."

"The wind?" Rua repeated as Sonic awoke, "Ah! Hey, he's awake!"

"…Who are you guys?" Sonic pondered.

"You don't remember? You collapsed downstairs last night," Rua replied, "Oh, I'm Rua. And this is my lil' sis, Ruka. We're twins!"

"Well it's nice to meet you both," Sonic replied, "Hm? Shahra? …Oh man…Don't tell me you…"

"They saw me come out of the ring, Sonic," Shahra replied as Sonic checked his deck.

"She told us everything," Ruka added, "I'm sorry if we made he do something bad."

"It's fine. Shahra's more like a big sister who worries about her little siblings," Sonic replied, earning a small blush from the Djinn of the Ring, "So where are we, Rua-chan, Ruka-chan?"

"Our house!" Rua replied with a grin, "This area is called 'Tops' and it's the highest place in Neo Domino City."

"Heh. Now this is cool," Sonic grinned before tapping his chin, "Ano…I hope you guys don't take this personally, but won't your parents be mad when they find out you helped a guy with a Criminal Mark?"

"……" Ruka looked away.

"Uht! G-Gomen nassai!" Sonic bowed.

"We haven't seen them for five years now," Rua explained, "I don't really remember them much."

"So do you two go to school?" Sonic asked as he put his jacket on.

"No. We have On-Line classes," Rua replied with a sigh before getting excited, "But it would be so cool to go to one, especially if it involves Dueling!"

"I see…So you love to duel, yet you hate studying," Sonic chuckled, "So it's just you two?"

"Yeah. Maids usually come by once a week to clean, but it's mainly just Ruka and me," Rua replied.

"Rua!" Ruka exclaimed, "Do you really have to tell him everything?"

"Well Shahra told you guys a lot about me," Sonic chuckled.

"That's true," Ruka replied, "But it's a bit…"

"Sore for you?" Sonic finished, "I know how that feels. I don't even know my birth parents, but I do know that they probably left me at the Jade Palace for the right reasons like they couldn't care for me as much as they wanted to and knew the Jade Palace would be a good place for me."

"Say, you duel, right Sonic?" Rua asked.

"Yeah. I'm new at it, though," Sonic replied.

"C'mon, will y'play with me? It gets kinda boring playing with Ruka all the time," Rua asked.

"That wasn't called for," Ruka said, "You're weak yourself."

"I'll be getting stronger!" Rua argued as Sonic snickered with a giggling Shahra.

* * *

"Wow…This is so cool, Aki-sama!" Lan exclaimed as he patted a dragon that seemed to be made of roses and black wood gently.

"I'll say. That must mean you could possibly be one of the picked Smashers or Assists of this world," Lyra added, "Like Rex, Bobo, and Six."

"………"

"Something wrong, Aki?" Yusei asked.

"…No one's ever said anything positive about my power before…"Aki replied with a heavy blush, "They usually label me as a monster."

"Well if you're considered a 'monster,' then I guess nearly everyone here is one," Lan replied as the dragon vanished.

"How so?" Crow asked.

"I thought I told you already; Sonic is a reincarnated hedgehog in the form of a NetNavi that can unleash the powers of Chaos, open the gates of Hell with just seven rings, wields the legendary Excalibur, and super-sonic speed, Ace is a living inferno, Sonia and Arthur can combine with an alien and an AI program, and I can use Woo Foo and turn my body into dragon-like parts."

"Oh man…I've never seen so many cards before in my life…" Crow awed as he and Ace entered the Card Room.

"Take a few," Arthur offered, "You have kids you look out for that like to duel, right? Then give them some of the cards here."

"Really? Oh, thanks you!" Crow exclaimed as he dashed around, "Now let's see here…Oh, this will go great with Annie's Naturia Deck…Itsuki's been looking for this for weeks now! Hey, mind coming with me later to help deliver these cards to the kids?"

"Not at all," the Satella officer replied with a grin.

"Kiryu-san, what is that?" Sonia asked.

"A map of Satellite," Kiryu replied before pointing at the small black area, "This is where the last Duel Gang, Team Non-Securities is. I've heard they've got a lot of members. The rest of the area is under Team Satisfaction's protection."

"Whoa…" Sonia awed, "Any chance that we can help?"

"Sure," Kiryu replied, "Wait a second…what's in it for you?"

"Dueling experience," Lyra replied.

"Good point. So what kinda deck do you run?"

"You wanna try it out?"

"No thanks," Kiryu replied, "I've already got beaten by a newbie this week. Ask Jack."

"Hm?" Jack pondered as he looked up from the stocked fridge.

"Will you stop that and come over her?" Kiryu demanded.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I need you to duel Sonia here," Kiryu replied.

"Hmph."

"Buck-buck-buck-buck-kaw!"

"…Why you…" Jack growled as Kiryu continued to walk around Jack in a circle, clucking like a chicken and flapping his elbows.

"Yusei-san, does this happen often?" Sonia whispered as Yusei walked up.

"………Yes."

* * *

"Alright, here we are. Home sweet home," Crow said as he and Arthur approached a large shed made of various junk.

"It's nice," Arthur spoke as two children, one with red hair and a pink dress, and the other in brown hair and black and red clothes.

"Crow! Come on, let's duel!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hey, Itsuki! I wanna duel with Crow, too!" the girl argued.

"I called it first, Annie!"

"No way! I wanna go first!"

"Come on, no fighting! Besides, I'm going to be a bit busy getting ready for tomorrow," Crow sighed.

"Yeah, but you promised!" Itsuki complained.

"You promised me, too!" Annie added.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" the girl argued, earning a sigh from Crow.

"Did you really promise to duel these two?" Acid whispered from the VG Hunter attachment to Arthur's Duel Disk while the two kids argued.

"No…" Crow sighed, "Kids…"

"You know, I have an idea," Arthur said, getting everyone's attention, "What about a Tag Duel? Crow and I duel you two. Does that sound fair?"

"Really?" Itsuki asked.

"Okay!" Annie agreed.

"You guys need to learn some respect! Who's raising you kids, anyway?" Crow asked.

"You are, Crow…" the two replied with sweatdrops.

"Ugh…Oh yeah…" Crow sweatdropped, "So you two know how to Tag Duel, right?"

"Nope!"

"Oi vey…" Crow groaned, "Look, Arthur, can you get your deck ready for this while I talk to them and give them a few minutes to up their decks?"

"Sure. I could do for a quick Mega Snack Break," Arthur replied before stepping outside.

"What's a Mega Snack?" Itsuki asked.

"We'll ask about it later," Crow replied, "Now…"

* * *

"Duel!"

**Sonic: 4000**

**Rua: 4000**

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Rua grinned as he drew, "Alright! I summon Morhptronic Celfon in ATK Mode!"

A large yellow cell phone appeared before Rua. It began to transform and changed into a robot with cell phone parts to it with the number panels 1-6 on its torso. It saluted Rua, who just grinned.

**Morphtronic Celfon: 100/100/1**

"A Morphtronic?" Sonic pondered, "Shahra, what's a Morphtronic? I fell asleep after the WIND Attributes thing Acid talked about."

"Sonic…A Morphtronic's effect depends on its position on the field," Shahra explained from the sidelines, "Be careful, Sonic. When Celfon is in ATK Mode, he can dial a number between one and six."

"What's so bad about that?" Sonic asked.

"If one of those cards is a Morhptronic, I can summon it," Rua replied, "And now my Celfon's effect activates! Dial Oo-Yikes!"

"You okay?" Sonic asked as he saw Rua fall over.

"Sonic, I think his Duel Disk is too big," Shahra spoke.

"It's kinda heavy…" Rua chuckled nervously as he got up.

"Rua's dueling is pretty annoying, huh?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka, mind your business! This is the important part! Dial…on!" Rua snapped before the number Celfon dialed was a '3,' "It's on three! I'll turn over three! Alright! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in ATK Mode!"

A blue horseshoe magnet appeared on the field beside Celfon. It quickly transformed into Robot Mode and stood beside Celfon. The two Morphtronic Monsters nodded at one another.

**Morphtronic Magnen: 800/800/3**

"Now I play a facedown and end my turn. Well? My monsters are pretty cool, huh?" Rua asked.

"Yeah. Now it's my draw, right? Ore no turn. Draw!" Sonic drew, "Now I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind. And since I have a Blackwing out, I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear!"

Gale appeared first in a swirl of wind. Beside him, a large humanoid buzzard with a man's lower face holding a wicked grin appeared beside Gale. It twirled its long black spear before aiming it at Rua and making a hand motion representing his head getting cut off, earning a slap to the back of the head by Gale.

**Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind: 1300/400/3**

**Blackwing-Bora the Spear: 1700/800/4**

"Whoa…So you run a Blackwing Deck?" Rua asked.

"Nope. You'll see once I play my Field Spell; Haprie's Hunting Ground!" Sonic grinned as the roof top pool area transformed into a large barren plain with little trees and a giant one behind Sonic.

"Oh boy…" Rua gulped, "I'm in trouble."

* * *

"Alright! Time to duel!" Crow, Annie, and Itsuki grinned.

"Right. Let's duel!" Arthur nodded.

"Duel!"

**Blackwing Heroes (Ascending Legend and Hero's Work): 8000**

**Two Cute (Best Storm Deck and Cutest Naturia): 8000**

"My move! I play Rain of Mercy to give both of us a 1000 Life Point boost" Itsuki declared as a light rain showed upon everyone.

**Blackwing Heroes: 9000**

**Two Cute: 9000**

"Now I summon my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird," Itsuki called forth a humanoid red hummingbird, "And use his effect to give us Life Point equal to the number of cards in one of your hands times 500."

**Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird: 800/600/3**

**Two Cute: 11500**

"I end my turn with two facedowns."

"Ore no turn. Draw! I summon Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain!"

A caw from Crow's side of the field was heard before a figure landed in front of him. The figure rose and revealed to be a tall humanoid raven in a black and red ninja outfit. Two long silver strands emerged from the back of its masked head and ended with kunai. He had a small dark-green plume of feathers emerging from the back of its head along with two long black bands. It glared at Jaden before shifting into a _Taijutsu_ stance with its wings ruffled.

**Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain: 500/500/2**

"Now, since I have a Blackwing out, say hello to Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" Crow continued as a facedown materialized before him while Bora flapped down to stand beside his fellow Winged-Beast, "Battle! Bora, attack!"

Bora cackled as its wings spread out. It flew at Air Hummingbird as the Neo-Spacian flew at the Blackwing. The two collided and Bora impaled the Neo-Spacian through his heart.

**Blackwing-Bora the Spear: 1700/800/4**

**Two Cute: 10600**

"You activated my Attack and Receive!" Itsuki declared, "Now you guys get 700 damage!"

**Blackwing Heroes: 7300**

"Fine. But Fane still gets ya!" Crow laughed as Face hit Itsuki and Annie with its kunai.

**Two Cute: 10100**

"I end my turn with two facedowns."

"My turn! Draw!" Annie called as she drew, "Now I summon Naturia Spiderfang!"

A small web appeared on the roof before a laugh yellow baby-looking spider appeared. It looked as if it were made of two limes and its fangs were leaves. Its arms looked more like pigtails than hairy legs.

**Naturia Spiderfang: 2100/400/4**

"I end my turn," Annie finished.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Her spider can't attack until we use an effect, spell, or trap," Crow explained.

"Alright," Arthur shrugged, "Guess I'll play a monster in DEF and let Feng attack you two directly."

"Wait. Since you set a monster this turn, I can special summon Naturia Cosmobeet," Anie said before a small brown sphere resembling Kirby and a Pikmin with three flower stems appeared as Feng wreaked his might on them.

**Naturia Cosmobeet: 1000/700/2**

**Two Cute: 9600**

"Now Feng's effect activates," Crow grinned, "It makes one of your monsters go into DEF."

"Right. Now then…Bad spider! Go into DEF!" Arthur ordered.

Feng, still in the air, flew over Spiderfang. He threw various ropes that binded the poor Naturia up. Its form cried as it turned blue.

"Now then, Bora the Spear, attack!" Ace continued as Bora impaled the spider, "And this guy does piercing damage."

**Two Cute: 8300**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"My move! I summon my Flying Kamakari Number 1 and use Meteorain to give him piercing damage! So now when he battles, he'll still take out your Life Points even if you're in DEF…"

"Which I'll then negate your Battle Phase with Threatening Roar," Arthur countered as a powerful roar scared the two monsters.

"Fine…I switch Cosmobeet to DEF and call it a turn."

"My go! I have two Blackwings out, but I only needed one to call out Blackwing-Elphin the Raven!" Crow began, "And I'll use his effect to switch Cosmobeet to ATK Mode."

A humanoid raven appeared with bits of its feathers gone to reveal dark tanned skin. It let out a cry that startled the poor Naturia into ATK Mode. The other two Blacwings lets out chuckling sounds.

**Blackwing-Elphin the Raven: 2200/1200/6**

"Now let's battle! Bora, take out his bug!" Crow ordered as Bora impaled the mutated mantis.

**Two Cute: 8000**

"I use his effect to summon Little-Winguard!" Itsuki declared as a small warrior in blue and only his yellow eyes showing appeared.

**Little-Winguard: 1400/1800/4**

"Elphin?" Crow offered as his raven clawed the newly summoned monster to death.

**Two Cute: 7200**

"And now Feng."

**Two Cute: 6700**

"One card and that's it for me."

"My go. I set a monster and end my turn," Annie said.

"Ore no turn. Draw! I send Neo Space Pathfinder to the Graveyard to add Neo Space to my hand! Then I'll play it!" Arthur declared as the room turned into a swirling multi-color vortex with a space theme, causing the kids to awe, "Heh-heh. I flip summon Earth Effigy. I then sacrifice and Feng! So come forth, Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

A sphere of orange and brown Earth appeared on the field. It rumbled before shattering to release a light that also engulfed Feng. The light faded to reveal a dazzling warrior in gold armor and gold blades. It let out a powerful roar that shook the area.

**Elemental Hero Bladedge: 2600/1800/7**

"Bladedge, attack the facedown monster with Hero Slasher!" Arthur ordered, "And he does Piercing Damage, too!"

Bladedge roared before flying at the card. It glowed before revelaing a winged-ant made of plants holding a seed. It screamed before Bladedge sliced and diced it to bits.

**Two Cute: 4300**

"Bora? Elphin?" Arthur asked as the Blackwing with a spear impaled the other Naturia as the other gave a direct attack.

**Two Cute: 1100**

"I end my turn."

"I'll go. I use Goblin's Secret Remedy to heal our LP by 600," Itsuki said as a plant appeared above the two and dripped blue water on them.

**Two Cute: 1700**

"I set a Monster in DEF and end my turn."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Crow called as he drew, "Bladedge, end it!"

A small electronic bug appeared. It saw Bladedge and screamed. It tried to run, but it fell to the E-Hero.

**Two Cute: 0**

"All right! We make a great team!" Crow cheered.

"Here you guys go," Arthur said as he gave the two Mega Snacks.

"Thanks, Arthur-san!" the two grinned.

"Are you satisfied now? Look, we've gotta get ready for tomorrow, so you two go play outside," Crow spoke.

"You guys have another turf battle tomorrow?" Itsuki asked.

"Yep. If we win tomorrow, we'll have conquered all of Satellite!"

"Wow, cool! Good luck, Arthur-san!" Itsuki grinned.

"And to you too, Crow!" Annie added with a giggle before they ran out.

"Those two are a handful…" Crow sighed.

"So how long have you cared for them?" Arthur asked.

"Ever since I found them in the trash, abandoned as babies," Crow replied as his fists shook, "How could…How could people be so cruel as to leave babies all alone?"

"This is one strange world at times, but it shares some of the problems our own world has," Arthur said, "Me and you have something in common, Crow. Wanna trade stories about our childhoods?"

"…Alright…"

* * *

"Man…Talk about a pain in the rear…" Sonic muttered as he observed the field.

On Rua's side of the field was two Magnen, both in DEF Mode and at their sides, shooting lightning at one another to form a barrier of sorts. Behind the barrier were Celfon, and a robot that seemed to be made of a ZIP Drive. Beside it was a strange machine that had a little sprocket floating before it. On his field was Bora and Gale.

**Morhptronic Datatron: 1200/600/3**

**Gadget Token: 0/0**

"All the parts are together! Now I'll use Morphtronic Datatron's effect! I sacrifice Gadget Token to deal 600 points of damage to your Life Points! Chakkon Fire!" Rua ordered as Gadget Token turned into a bullet that loaded into the cannon on Datatron's head, hitting Sonic in the face.

**Sonic: 3400**

"Pretty cool, Rua," Sonic grinned, "You sure know how to use those Morphtronics well."

"Thanks!" Rua grinned, "I end my turn now. Your go, Sonic!"

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Sonic called as he drew, "I summon Baby Dragon in ATK Mode."

"Huh? Baby Dragon?" Rua repeated as a tiny orange dragon appeared on Sonic's field, "So you summoned a monster, what are you going to do with it since you can't attack?"

**Baby Dragon: 1200/700/3**

"Nothing much, but I'll play my third-to-last card now; Lightning Vortex," Sonic spoke, "I discard one card in my hand and it wipes out all your monsters."

"What?" Rua gasped as his monsters were destroyed in a blast of lighting, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic grinned, "Now I think it's time for a little Tuning. Tuning Level 4 Blackwing-Bora the Spear to Level 3 Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!"

"He's going to Synchro Summon?" Shahra pondered as Gale turned into three green speedometers that Bora flew through, turning into four stars, "But he doesn't have any Blackwing Synchro Monsters…"

_"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace!"_ Sonic recited as the stars and speedometer turned into a gold light, _"Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"_

The light faded to reveal a gold robotic dragon with silver metal under the gold torso and waist plating. It's legs, head, and shoulders were gold as well. Emerging from the back of its head were numerous wing-like spikes. The flat half-buzzsaw like tip of its tails shined in the light of the arena. It faced Rua and let out a roar, swining its left blue shovel-like arm and its right green drill-screwdriver-like arm.

**Power Tool Dragon: 2300/2500/7**

"And now for his effect!" Sonic declared as a card randomly emerge from his deck, "I add one random Equip Card to my hand. And look what it gave me; Double Tool C&D!"

Power Tool Dragon roared as its arms glowed. The twins and Djinn watched in awe as the limbs shifted and morphed. The glow resided and revealed the shovel was now a red buzzsaw and the drill-screwdriver was now a green drill with spikes on the tip.

**Power Tool Dragon: 3300**

"When it's my turn, Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 ATK Points with this card," Sonic explained, "And now I attack with Power Tool Dragon! Buzzsaw Massacre!"

Power Tool Dragon let out a battle roar that startled the other three. The dragon tool flight before flying right at Rua. Rua ducked as the saw nearly hit him. He heard little cooing before peeking to see Baby Dragon before him.

"Baby Dragon, attack with Baby Burp," Sonic ordered as Baby Dragon let out a blast of flames from a fart, hitting Rua in the face with it, "…Or fart…Either is good…"

**Rua: 0**

"You did great, Rua," Sonic grinned as he patted Rua on the back.

"So what do you want?" Rua asked.

"Simple; a nice play to stay that pays for being a butler to two greats little kids, a room for Shahra, and for you to have these," Sonic replied as he gave Rua Power Tool Dragon and Double Tool C&D, "You'd have a better use for them anyways. These two cards are great for any Morphtronic Deck."

"Huh? You mean you're just giving them to me?" Rua gasped.

"Of course," Sonic replied, "Of all the Synchro Monster Cards in the world, not one of them can truly defeat the Power Tool Dragon. It can just keep on coming back no matter how hard you try to knock it down."

"Oh wow!" Rua exclaimed.

"I guess we're going to be staying here for a little longer," Shahra spoke.

"I'm not sure if it's bad…" Ruka said as she watched as Rua and Sonic talked about cards, "…Or good."

"Well just give it some time," Shahra replied with a gentle hug for the younger girl, "I don't want to let you two be alone even though you do have each other. And I'm sure that's what Master Sonic thinks as well."

* * *

"Mind if I ask a question?" Kiryu asked.

"Fire away," Crow replied.

"What are Itsuki and Annie doing down here?" Kiryu demanded as he pointed at the mentioned children, sleeping as Sonia strummed a lullaby on her guitar.

"I'm not letting them sleep in a shack that would likely collapse on them," Arthur replied, "Happened to me once and nearly died."

"…Fine…" Kiryu sighed, "We'd better just get to bed, then. We've got our last Liberation Brawl tomorrow."

"Yeah. Once we win, we'll control all of Satellite and be able to protect everyone," Crow agreed.

"So what will you do with your rule?" Arthur asked, "Make people fear you?"

"No way," Crow replied, "When the other Duel Gangs are gone, I'm going to just go around and tell the stories of various cards to everyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know a lot about the legends of Duel Monsters," Crow replied, "A few of these cards even know come across one another in various ways."

"Really?" Acid asked, "Care to tell one?"

"Tomorrow," Crow replied, "I heard of one today on one of my runs in my D-Wheel."

"D-Wheel?" Arthur and Acid repeated.

"Yeah. You don't know what…never mind," Crow spoke, "I'll explain tomorrow after we cream the last Duel Gang."

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down. Man, I think this arc has the longest chapters yet.


	15. YGO5Ds: Last Duel Gang! Unite Satellite!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

The large group stood before a pair of rusted gates. Beyond them was a semi-dilapidated factory. Kiryu took the lead with Arthur, who turned into Acid Ace.

"Okay, this is it!" Kiryu declared as Acid Ace used his sword and opened the gates, "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"Everyone ready?" Arthur asked as he separated from Acid.

"I'm itchin' to get moving right now!" Crow declared.

"This may be the last turf battle, but it's no place for a letup," Yusei added.

"Whoever's out there waiting for the King, I shall meet them head-on!" Jack declared.

"Yeah…King of the Morons…" Sonia muttered.

"What was that?" Jack growled.

"I said I'm ready!" Sonia lied.

"Even though I'm nervous right now, I'm ready to get my game on," Lan spoke.

"Bring on the wimps!" Yuck declared.

"I will duel for my Nakama," Ace stated.

"Team Satisfaction, let's go!" Kiryu declared before they ran in.

"All right!" Crow and Yuck whooped.

Lan was the last one inside. He gasped when he saw Jack and Ace surrounded by four duelists in biker outfits and helmets. Lan sweatdropped when he saw all of them had a nametag on their backs with a number-as if they were from a sports team.

"Hehehe…Just as you'd expect. It's four against one, and he's absolutely helpless," the one with a '4' and 'Igusa' sneered.

The dark-skinned man with a '3' and 'Hashinoshima' on his jacket added, "If we continued trashing them one by one, this'll be a cakewalk! Hahaha!"

"Lan!" Ace called as he noticed his friend.

"One of your friends wants to join, eh?" Igusa asked with a sneer, "If that's how it's gotta be, two of us can handle him and the both of you!"

"I was going to take on each and every one of them myself, but sure," Jack shrugged.

"Lan, you deal with them," Ace ordered, "Jack and I will deal with the other two."

"Whether it's one or two of you we have to beat, it won't change a thing!" Hashinoshima declared.

"You guys are cowards…" Lan growled.

"What? Cowards?" Igusa snarled.

"We'll show you," Hashinoshima growled, "So who wants to lose first? You or them?"

"Duel!"

**Lan: 8000 ('s Wrath)**

**Outlaws (Igusa's Battle and Power Bridge): 8000**

"Here I go! Draw!" Lan drew, "I call upon my Kaiser Sea Horse in ATK Mode! Turn End."

Hashinoshima drew as a monster appeared on Lan's field. It resembled a man in blue and purple fish armor with a shield and sword that had a fish-theme to them. It faced the two and roared.

**Kaiser Sea Horse: 1700/1650/4**

"I summon Morphtronic Videon!" Hashinoshima called as a video camera appeared on his field before transforming into a robot, "Then I end my turn with a facedown."

**Morphtronic Video: 1000/1000/4**

"I draw and call upon Masked Dragon!" Lan called as a red and white dragon in a mask appeared, "Next I use my Dragon's Gunfire Spell Card to do…"

**Masked Dragon: 1400/1100/3**

"Nothing since I counter with Dark Bribe! Now draw a card and your spell's gone!" Hashinoshima countered.

"Fine…I attack with Masked Dragon! Go, Masked Fire!" Lan ordered as his dragon incinerated the Morphtronic, "Now my warrior, attack with Ocean's Fury!"

Kaiser Sea Horse nodded before facing the two. He release a battle cry before charging. He stabbed Hashinoshima and Igusa with his sword twice.

**Outlaws: 5900**

"One facedown and I end my turn. Now go."

"I set a monster in DEF and activate Swords of Revealing Light…"Igusa began.

"Counter with Magic Jammer," Lan interrupted as he discarded a card.

"Damn…Then I place two facedowns and end my turn."

"Here I go! I draw!" Lan drew, "I switch my Kaiser into DEF just in case you set a trap and attack with Masked Dragon!"

Masked Dragon sent a fireball at the facedown monster. It revealed itself to be a man in Arabian clothing and two blades. It cried out as it was incinerated.

"Turn end."

"My go! Lightning Vortex! I end my turn with a set monster."

"Damn…" Lan growled as his monsters were destroyed in lightning before drawing, "I set a monster as well and end my turn."

"Here I go!" Igusa called, "I summon Field Commander Rahz! This lets me add my Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to the top of my deck! Now attack!"

Lan gritted his teeth as his monster was destroyed. It was a simple blue creature made of swamp water. It went out silently as the sword split it in two.

"Go."

"Lightning Vortex," Lan spoke after he drew, grinning as one monster blew up, "Go."

"Let's go! I summon Morphtronic Videon and attack you directly! Now go!"

**Lan: 7000**

"…I draw!" Lan called as he drew, "Then I set a monster in DEF and call it a turn."

"I summon a Sword Master!" Igusa declared as the Arabian Monster appeared again, "Now I tune him with Videon to Synchro Summon X-Saber Urbellum. Attack!"

"So much for Flamvell Guard…" Lan muttered as his card was destroyed.

"One facedown and I end my turn."

"My draw!" Lan drew before gasping, "Well, well…Seems you two are lucky. I play the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"Huh? You gonna Fusion Summon? Whatever, you won't win!" Igusa declared.

"But what if I fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together and form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Lan declared.

"What?" the two gasped.

Everyone looked away from their duels to gasp at the sight. Above Lan, three Blue-Eyes appeared. They entered a swirling vortex and a larger dragon emerged. Jack felt a pain shoot through his right arm as the three blue and white heads with an 'M' on each reared their heads back and roared.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800/12**

"Next I play De-Fusion and Heavy Storm!" Lan declared as a powerful blast of wind destroyed all the Spells and Traps on the field while his dragon split into 3 Blue-Eyes, "Finally, here comes Delta Attacker!"

"D-Delta Attacker?" Hashinoshima repeated with a whimper.

"It only works when I have three of the same Normal Monster on the field, but it's worth it to have my three friends here attack you directly!" Lan commanded, "Delta Burst Stream of Destruction!"

The three dragons nodded before flying into a triangle formation. The two screamed as white and blue crackling energy formed in the three dragons' jaws. A loud explosion occurred as soon as the three beams of white lightning shot out and hit the two.

**Outlaws: 0**

"The two of us together lost…? I can't believe this!" Igusa exclaimed.

"Huh? Those two lost, too? Where'd they go?" Hashinoshima gasped.

"Oh, I forgot…! I've got an errand to run!" Igusa lied before dashing off.

"I need to get something to eat…! My stomach's been growling for a while now…" Hashinoshima whimpered before soaking his pants and running off.

"Lan, where did you get those legendary cards?" Jack asked.

"I found them at HQ," Lan replied.

"Well, looks like we're all okay!" Ace grinned.

"It doesn't matter how many come at me, the King will rule all duels with an iron fist!" Jack declared.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Jackie," Lan said as he patted the blond on the shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to recalibrate my deck…again. Nearly lost that time."

* * *

Rua yawned as he slowly got out of bed. He stretched his back until he heard a satisfying 'pop.' He slowly slunk down the stairs to awaken fully to the scent of waffles. He turned to the table to see Sonic, now wearing a butler's suit, gently resting a plate of waffles with syrup, whipped cream, and even a cheery before Ruka.

"Good morning, Rua-san," Sonic greeted.

"Uh…What's with the monkey suit?" Rua snickered as he sat down at the table.

"Shahra told me to wear it," Sonic replied while he served Rua an identical plate.

"You didn't have to do this, Sonic-san," Ruka spoke until she took a bite, "Oh my…"

"Heh-heh-heh. Like 'em?"

"I love them, Sonic-san!" Ruka exclaimed before she began to eat them furiously.

"Whoa…never seen her wolf something down before…It's…"

"Weird?"

"No. Creepy."

"Ah…Well then, is there anything today I can help you with?"

"Well. The laundry is in need of some cleaning."

"Very well. I'll tend to it at once," Sonic replied, "Anything to get away from your sister right now…"

"Second," Rua nodded before following Sonic into the laundry room, "Huh. So this is the Laundry Room. Seems kinda…dank."

"Yeah…then again, so's my sister Tigress when she's in one of her moods," Sonic chuckled.

* * *

Tigress sneezed before growling, "Sonic…You better _not_ let me see you for a week…"

* * *

Sonic shivered, "You get the feeling you just enraged a tiger?"

"No."

"Oh boy…" Sonic paled before shaking it off, "Well then, time to get to work. Hmm…Seems there enough here for all the laundry…better get some more later. Rua, open the washing machine's top please."

Sonic walked over to a broom and picked it up. Rua opened the washing machine and stepped back. Sonic took a gentle breath before shifting into Monkey Stance. He hooted before swinging the broom around, knocking the white into the air. He unleashed a flurry of strikes with the broom, sending the white at the machine. Each one hit the top before a pair of Rua's underwear hit the detergent and knocked it over, letting the remaining bit of it enter the machine followed by one of Ruka's socks hitting the lip and closed it on all the white in it. Sonic then tossed the broom and it landed in the same position it started in at the exact same spot it was picked up from.

"That was amazing!" Rua exclaimed as Sonic started the washing machine, "How'd you do that?"

"I could teach you, if you want," Sonic replied, "But let me tell you this, Rua-san; once we begin, I won't let you back out easily."

"G-Got it…" Rua gulped.

* * *

"Man…This sucks…" Yuck grumbled as he walked up a flight of rusted stairs, "Hm?"

Across a long bridge, a member of the enemy stood. He wore a jacket with a '9' and the name 'Torino' on it. He noticed Yuck.

"Oh, I finally found you. Hey! Here! Over here!" Torino called before a member with an '8' and 'Mitchie' walked up.

"So we've finally found you! We two are prepared to display our true might!" Mitchie declared.

"Yes…" Torino began.

"Yuck-I-Cane."

"What the hell?" the two screamed as the tornado blew them away.

"I already dueled once today," Yuck said, "I'll duel again later."

Yuck walked up the stairs at the end of the walkway. Soon, he got onto the roof. He looked out to gaze at the view from the roof.

"Ahhh!"

Yuck turned to see Kalin, lying down at a broken rail guard. He saw him holding onto Yusei, trying to pull him up. Yuck sighed and shook his head, sad his time of gazing at the view was over.

"Yusei! Hang in there! I'll pull you up in no time!" Kiryu exclaimed.

"Kiryu!" Yusei yelped before he saw Kiryu grunt, "It's not working! Just let go! Keep this up, and you'll fall, too!"

"Are you nuts? I can't just leave you! No way!" Kiryu declared, "I'm…definitely…not letting you…go!"

"Kalin…"

"You're my…Nakama!"

"Well, isn't that precious! You two just warm my heart," a voice said.

Yuck looked over at a bridge to see a semi-muscular figure approach. He had red eyes and wore the same outfit as the others in the Duel Gang. On his back was 'Leader: Gushizawa.'

"I never thought that trap would actually work, but it snared both of you. Just smashing! But I wonder how much longer you can continue this little game of friendship…All I have to do is hurt you just a little to get you to let go, am I right?"

"Oh no you don't!" Yuck declared as he got in the path.

"Oh, you're a friend of theirs? And you intend to try and help them, do you?"

"That's right, you creep," Yuck replied, "But they're more of acquaintances then friends."

"I got this, Yuck! You just put that guy in his place!" Kiryu called.

"Shut it!" Yuck barked as he activated his Duel Disk, "Prepare to fall to my darkness!"

"I'll show which of us is stronger!" Gushizawa declared, "And to prove it, you have to beat me when I have 8000 Life Points while you duel with 4000."

"Duel!"

**Yuck: 4000 (Yuck)**

**Gushizawa: 8000 (Way of Gushizawa)**

"My draw," Yuck declared with a draw, "I set three cards facedown and summon Mad Archfiend in ATK Mode!"

Three cards appeared before Yuck. A skeletal monster in yellow and blue with red arm bracers and wild red hair appeared. It let out a threatening roar.

**Mad Archfiend: 1800/0/4**

"I draw!"

"Now I play the Quick-Play Fires of Doomsday, letting me summon two Doomsday Tokens," Yuck spoke as two black metallic creatures in red flames appeared before him.

**Doomsday Token: 0/0/1**

"Alright. I play Six Samurai United then activate Shien's Castle of Mist," Gushizawa continued as the two were now in a dark castle in purple mists, "Then I call forth The Six Samurai – Nisashi in ATK Mode."

The purple mist swirled before Gushizawa before parting. Before him was a samurai in green and black armor. He took out two beam swords and shifted into an attack position.

**TSS – Nisashi: 1400/700/TSS – Nisashi: 1400/700/4**

"This then lets me summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai," Gushizawa continued as an old man in black robes appeared.

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai: 2100/800/5**

"Now I activate Six Samurai United," Gushizawa continued, "By sending this card to the graveyard after I summon two Six Samurai Monsters, I draw two cards. Now my Nisashi attacks twice due to his effect!"

"When Mad Archfiend is attacked, he switches to DEF Mode," Yuck growled as his monsters except for one Doomsday Token were destroyed.

"Now my…"

"Enemy Controller switches your lame monster into DEF."

"I place two facedowns and end my turn," the leader growled.

"My draw. I summon Belige, Vanguard of Darkworld and have him attack your defense mode monster."

The mist formed before Yuck before a monster appeared. It resembled a purple-skinned vanguard in skeleton-theme armor and a staff with a blade on the end. It roared before slicing the Grandmaster in half.

**Belige, Vanguard of the Dark World: 1600/1300/4**

"Two facedowns and I call it a turn."

"My go! I summon Six Samurai – Zanji," Gushizawa spoke as an orange-wearing Six Samurai appeared, "Then I'll have him attack!"

"Book of Moon to flip Zanji into Facedown DEF," Yuck countered, "Then Mirror Force."

"Why you…I end my turn with a facedown."

"My draw. I play Card of Sanctity," Yuck spoke before both drew six cards, "Then I play Heavy Storm and summon Stealth Bird in ATK Mode along with Creature Swap to take control of your monster and flip him into ATK Mode."

"What?" Gushizawa gasped as his monster traded places with a blue bird and his castle and facedowns obliterated by a powerful blast of wind.

**Stealth Bird: 700/1700/3**

"Attack."

**Gushizawa: 6900**

"I end my turn with a facedown. Go," Yuck said.

"My draw…" Gushizawa growled, "A monster in DEF and a facedown. That's it."

"Hold on. I activate another Fires of Doomsday," Yuck said as two more Doomsday Tokens appeared and then drew, "I sacrifice a Doomsday Token to summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World."

The token exploded in black flames. They parted as a gold monster in a black cape appeared before him. It faced Gushizawa and let out an ear-splitting shriek.

**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World: 2300/1400/5**

"Goldd, attack," Yuck ordered as his monster ripped the facedown DEF Monster in two, "Zanji, attack your former lamer master with Lightning Staff-Blade!"

"Wha…!" Gushizawa gasped as Zanji slashed at him.

**Gushizawa: 5100**

"Turn end."

"Draw! I summon another Nisashi! Attack the Doomsday Token with Light Sword Cleave!" Gushizawa ordered, "Go."

"My go, dude! I summon Axe Dragonute and attack with Zanji!" Yuck said.

A large muscular black and silver dragon appeared before Yuck. It swung its axe and roared. Zanji charged at Nisashi and sliced him in half.

**Gushizawa: 4700**

"Dudes, attack," Yuck ordered as his two monsters stabbed Gushizawa, "Then my Axe Dragonute goes into DEF Mode after dealing Battle Damage. But that won't matter since Exctoplasmer will make your monster attack you with half its ATK Points!"

**Gushizawa: 400**

Zanji gasped and began to choke. He fell over, leaving a ghostly image standing. The ghost roared before charging at Gushizawa. The man cried as his monster's ghost stabbed him in the gut.

**Gushizwa: 0**

"Y-You…? I didn't expect you to be that good!" Gushizawa gasped.

"Hello there!"

"Having a good time?"

Gushizawa turned to see the others of Team Satisfaction approach. Gushizawa gasped and began to shake in fear. Kiryu cracked his knuckles.

"Huh? When did you two…?" Gushizawa gasped.

"While you were distracted by the duel, Arthur and Ace got us," Yusei replied.

"Now it's time for some payback," Kiryu grinned.

"No!" Gushizawa screamed before turning and ran away.

"Pathetic…" Arthur muttered.

"Kiryu, Ace, Arhut, Yuck, I'm really sorry about that," Yusei apologized.

"Yusei, what are you talking about! We're friends!" Kiryu replied.

"Friends always help each other out!" Ace added before falling asleep standing.

"And to top it off…" Arthur grinned.

"Team Satisfaction rules all of Satellite!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Finally, Satellite is united!" Kiryu laughed.

"We finally did it," Yusei let a tear fall.

"Not to mention our buddy Yuck here took down the final leader," Kiryu grinned as he put an arm around the rabbit-turned-human, "You were a huge help!"

"Get offa me!" Yuck barked before sugging Kiryu below the belt.

"Ow-Chi-Wa-Wa…!" Kiryu exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.

"Everyone contributed," Lan said, "That's how we were able to do it. Right, Yuck?"

"Go f*ck yourself," Yuck replied before turning away with a small blush.

"It sure is, Lan!" Kiryu grinned, "I tell you, I've got the best friends and team in the whole world!"

"Alright, let's go tell Aki and the kids the good news," Crow grinned, "I bet Aki even wants to give Yusei a gift. Possibly something involving her v…"

"You finish that sentence, and I swear I'll turn into Lyra Note and beat the gutter out of your mind," Sonia threatened.

"Shutting up."

"Alright! Let's party!" Ace whooped as he woke up.

* * *

"Whoa…" Ruka gawked, "How did you do _this_ to the pool area?"

Rua, Ruka, Sonic, and Shahra stood out in what was supposed to be the pool area. It had been altered to resemble the training dojo at the Jade Palace, except for a few changes. The spinning branches with spikes on them and the swinging spiked logs were removed along with the spikes on the swinging branches. The fireworks area was replaced with blasts of water.

"Chaos Control, Shahra's magic, and my friend Po," Sonic replied as he pointed at the slightly-chubby man in a black and white Chinese fighting shirt, silk black and red pants, black silk slippers, and black and white hair with black marks around his eyes.

"Hey!" Po waved before chuckling, "Funny thing about this world, eh Sonic?"

"Yeah. Changes NetNavis and Mobians into humans," Sonic chuckled, "Okay, Po, show Rua the ropes!"

Po frowned before seeing Shahra put a dummy before him…the same dummy that sent him into the worst afternoon of his life. He slugged it and it shot up too quickly for Po to dodge. He screamed before falling into the Jade Turtle once again. Shahra and Sonic covered Rua and Ruka's eyes as Po entered the swinging branches with one striking him between the legs once more. After ten minutes, Po dragged himself over to them, soaked to the bone and panting.

"Congrats, Po, you just made a Level 0 for this place," Sonic smirked with a chuckle.

"Oi…"

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down. Man, I think this arc has the longest chapters yet.


	16. YGO5Ds: Team Satisfaction Falls

**Me: Update!**

* * *

A few weeks had went by since Team Satisfaction took down the last Duel Gang. At the celebration, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu had all gotten drunk off their rears and somehow ended up in nothing but their boxers outside the underground structure with women's makeup and a bra on each of them. What's worse was that the following day had pictures of all three of them scattered about Satellite. They refused to go outside the base for a week, even when Lyra Note and Acid Ace had to try to drag them out. Lan did find enjoyment when it came to helping Aki learn the control her ability to make her monsters real, yet at the same time felt like he'd die at times whenever she summoned her Black Rose Dragon. He managed to improve his limit to ten minutes with his nanites before they began to attack his body. Lan yawned as he took a nice morning walk. He turned a corner and gasped.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is that all you got?" Kiryu demanded as he backed a child in a big coat and green hair to an edge in a duel, "You're no match for me at all! You don't have any right to call yourself a duelist! Crying won't make anything better! Now come on, it's your turn! Go on and bring out that pathetic little card I know you wanna play! It won't save you!"

Lan gritted his teeth as he saw the child crying. He turned around and dashed to the base. Within moments, the others heard what Kiryu was doing and raced out.

"Kiryu, stop it!" Crow barked before he tackled Kiryu.

"Come on!" Aki called as she ushered the boy away.

"Th-thank you…" the child sniffled as he ran off.

"Whaddaya think you're doing, Crow, Aki?" Kiryu demanded.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing!" Lan growled.

"What do you think you're gaining by doing this?" Arthur demanded.

"Weeding out the weaklings, that's what!" Kiryu snapped, "And if anyone's not rolling with us, they're our enemies! How else are we gonna conquer all of Satellite?"

"You think we have to start hurting little kids?" Sonia demanded.

"Yeah! We do! We don't want _any_ wannabe duelists around here, no matter how old they are!"

"…I thought dueling was about the ability to have fun whenever you what, no matter who you are," Crow frowned.

"What gives you the right to take that away from any of us?" Lan demanded.

"What?"

"I'm done," Crow growled.

"Same here. I'm through with this team," Lan added.

"Crow…" Yusei began.

"Lan, hold on…" Arthur began before the two walked off.

"Hey! I thought we were a team! Crow! Lan! You're just gonna turn your back on your friends like that?" Kiryu demanded before Jack and Sonia walked off, "Jack! Sonia! Hey! Jack! Crow! Lan! Sonia! Yusei, we're a team right? We're friends, right?"

"…"

"Come on, say something!"

"…Ace…Arthur…" Yusei began as he saw the two about to walk off.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur replied.

"Me too," Ace added.

* * *

"So how was training?" Ruka asked as Rua slinked into the dining room while Shahra served lunch.

Rua grumbled something as a reply. He reached for a simple apple and walked out. The two stared at each other.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Ruka asked.

"I am not sure. Shall I spy?"

"Ano…"

"Don't worry. How bad could it be?" Shahra asked before turning into her sphere of pink light and floated off to observe Rua's training.

She followed Rua outside and hid in a bush. She gasped at the sight; Rua was performing push-ups with a small set of burning rocks under his belly and a bowl of noodles waiting for him near his face. She saw he needed to be careful in trying to get the bowl's contents or risk a burn. She sweatdropped as she saw Sonic and Po do the exercise easily. Then again…They were masters of Kung-Foo with one being the Dragon Warrior. She went back inside and appeared by Ruka.

"They're doing good," Shahra replied to the unasked question, "Rua's really getting into his training, too."

* * *

"So what's on today's schedule?" Lan asked as he entered the dining room with nearly everyone but Yusei, Kiryu, and Jack.

"Guys…I don't think I told you this yet…" Crow said, "The story about the man who once tried to liberate Satellite."

"Oh?" Ace pondered.

"Yay! Story time!" Itsuki and Annie exclaimed.

"Kids…" Crow chuckled, "Now then…A long time ago, that guy came riding into town on a very strange looking Duel Runner. He would come to that spot where I lived with these two before Arthur here incited us here and just stare off into the distance towards the city. Every single day, without fail. He'd just come and look."

"That's a bit dumb…" Yuck muttered before Aki summoned a plant-like monster and gagged him.

"Continue, Crow-san," Aki said.

"Right…Well one day, he stopped coming. He found a purpose in life…He knew he had to build a bridge to connect Satellite with the city…Daedalus Bridge. Everybody said it couldn't be done and that he was crazy for even thinking about it. But he never gave up…Those people who made fun of him at first gradually started thinking maybe, maybe he would finish it…" Crow continued, "For the residents of Satellite who merely recycle the trash coming from the city each day…For those people with no bright future, the bridge became their symbol of hope. Unfortunately, some folks showed up that didn't like the idea of this new bridge being built."

"Sector Security?" Acid guessed.

"Yeah. Construction was stopped and the people who started it all hit the top of their most wanted list. Everybody gave up on the idea and said it was doomed from the start. They figured he'd get arrested. Eventually, Securities did catch up to him. He had two options…one was to turn himself in and spend his life in a cell…or he could turn himself into a legend. He chose to become a legend. A legend not bound by common sense or any kind of powers…That's why he jumped."

"He _what_?" Yuck exclaimed.

"Nobody knows what happened to him after that…but I have so much respect for him and what he tried to do…"

"Crow…" Lan began.

"He's basically the reason I started dueling in the first place. But now…"

"Everyone!" Lyra cried as she flew in through the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"Kiryu is fighting Sector Security all by himself!"

"What? Where?" Crow asked.

"Team Black 'n' Blue's former hideout!" Sonia replied.

"That idiot! What's he thinking?" Crow growled, "Everyone, we gotta go help Kiryu!"

"Right!"

"Half of us will look for Jack while the other goes out to find Yusei!" Crow ordered, "Yusei may be in the former hideout! If not, look around for him! When you find him, meet back up at the old hideout!"

"Right," Lan nodded before he and Arthur ran to get Yusei.

"Guess we'll get Jack," Ace said before he ran off with Sonia.

"Let's go!" Crow called, "Yuck, come on!"

"Finally! I get to kick the asses of these Security guys!" Yuck exclaimed as he took out his sword, "It's Dinnertime!"

* * *

"What's wrong, guys? You look a little flustered…" Yusei spoke as Lan and Arthur panted, catching their breath from running all around Satellite, before Acid explained the situation, "What? Kiryu…? And Securities? I thought he just went out for a walk or something! What is he thinking…?"

"Guys!" Crow exclaimed as he, Jack, Sonia, Yuck, and Ace ran into the former Team Satisfaction base, "Did ya hear the news?"

"Yeah. Kiryu left without saying anything a little while ago," Yusei replied, "I had no idea he was thinking about doing something like this…"

"No time to talk about it now. Let's hurry and help Kiryu!" Jack ordered.

"Okay! I heard he was in the old abandoned building that used to be Tam Black 'n' Blue's hideout," the carrot top explained.

"Let's hurry before it's too late!" Lan called as he dashed out.

The group soon came upon the former base. They stopped at the first floor and huddled behind some fallen debris. Crow peeked around for a few moments.

"We're gonna split up here. I'll check the basement area with Sonia and Arthur," Crow ordered, "Jack, Yusei, Yuck, you three head that way. Lan, you're with Ace."

"We'll head upstairs from this way," Yusei spoke as Crow, Sonia, and Arthur dashed off, "If he hasn't been caught, he might still be on the top floor."

"Just make sure no Securities spot you! They'll kick us out of here in no time!" Jack advised.

"No problem. Yin-visible," Lan snapped his fingers and he and Ace vanished.

"…Any chance you…?" Jack began.

"No," the booger-head replied with a scowl.

The three teams went off. Sonia got lost a few times in the basement due to it being like a maze. Yuck relished in the agonized cries of the Securities from his Woo Foo Abilities. Lan and Ace appeared outside a door on the top floor as Yusei avoided a Security nearby.

"This must be it," Yusei spoke, "I hear Kiryu's voice coming from inside. But it's locked…"

The door melted thanks to Ace's Mera-Mera no Mi. The trio ran in and gawked. Kiryu stood over the crimson-splattered, heavily battered form of a Security.

"Kiryu!"

"Oh, it's…you guys," Kiryu scowled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ace demanded.

"What does it look like? You know, I finally realized something..."

"What's that?" Lan gritted his teeth.

"If we can defeat Sector Security, we'll really have conquered all of Satellite!" Kiryu cackled.

"The guy's snapped…" Ace muttered.

"Come on guys, join me! Let's take these guys on!"

"No way am I joining the Dark Side," Lan snickered.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you and Crow spend the entire night a month ago watching Star Wars on the Internet…" Yusei muttered before replying to Kiryu's request, "You're no thinking straight! We can't expect to win again them all!"

"Fuck…" Lan muttered as sirens went off outside, "More of them…"

Thunder crackled in the darkened sky. The heaven's tears poured upon the ruined island while the remaining members of Team Satisfaction entered the room, activating their Duel Disks alongside Lan, Ace, and Yusei. Surprisingly, all of them were the second model of the Duel Disk due to the first model not being very popular at the time it was made. Kiryu's grin was on the verge of snapping his face in two.

"I knew it! You guys are Nakama! You're Team Satisfaction!" Kiryu laughed.

"Kiryu, what's the meaning of this foolishness?" Jack frowned.

"We're here to…" Crow began before Kiryu pulled them into a team hug, laughing.

"The gang's all here! This is the definite, last duel of Team Satisfaction!" Kiryu grinned manically as he looked out the window at the SS.

"Kiryu…" Yusei whispered.

The searchlights continued to search outside the demolished windows while Kiryu just laughed to himself. The others looked at each other and nodded. Kiryu stopped laughing as he heard the Duel Disks being removed and put on a table.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kiryu demanded, "Aren't we going to fight together? Fight our last duel?"

"No. We're not going to fight, we're going to run," Sonia replied

"Open your eyes, Kiryu," Jack scolded.

"You don't stand a chance in hell if you go up against Security head-on," Crow added.

"You guys-!" Kiryu growled.

"Kiryu, get out of here," Yusei ordered.

"Now, that sure as hell won't satisfy me!" Kiryu smirked, "We can say we defeated Security and dominated Satellite for the first time! Let's play our duel, guys!"

"We no longer share the same views," Yuck replied.

"What did you say?"

"Besides that, we're friends. We wanted to save you from Security," Yusei added, "Kiryu!"

"How did it end up like this?" Kiryu pondered as he staggered backwards, "I…I…With all of you-?"

"Damn! Security's begging its raid!" Lan yelped as the structure rumbled.

"Duel to arrest them!" Trudge ordered through a megaphone outside the structure.

* * *

(Yusei POV)

Against Security's overwhelming might, we had no choice but to run. But, Kiyru…

(Normal POV)

* * *

"You expect me to run away from Satellite to where?" Kiryu growled as he stopped in a closed alley with a member of SS behind him, riding a white and green motorcycle with a Duel Disk on it.

"I'll just have to fight by myself, then!" Kiryu sneered, "Duel! Draw! I summon Vorse Raider!"

"I'll stomp you flat, you Satellite garbage! I summon Montage Dragon!"

A purple, tri-headed dragon with a white mask over their eyes appeared. It roared before charging and destroying Vorse Raider. The officer cackled as he charged at Kiryu.

"Here we go!" the officer declared as he turned his charging vehicle to the side, attempting to crush Kiryu.

Kiryu saw something form the corner of his eyes and jumped, grabbing the ladder. The officer stoped his vehicle and looked to see Kiryu tackle him on the cycle, causing him to drive erratically. The two drove by Yusei and Lan with Kiryu choking the poor officer.

"Kiryu! Stop! Kiryu!" Yusei called.

"Kiryu, watch out for the crates!" Lan cried out.

The vehicle crashed into the wall of broken crates, catapulting its two riders off and onto their faces. The cycle crashed and one of its siren lights shattered. Kiryu panted slowly as he arose, a menacing look within his malice-filled eyes. He slowly picked up a remnant of one of the crates and staggered to be above the officer, the officer out cold with his crimson liquid spilling.

"Must crush them…Must crush Security, and then, Satellite will be ours!" Kiryu roared as he began to strike the man.

"No!"

"Stop!" Yusei roared as he and Lan tackled Kiryu just before the first swing struck.

"Dragon Claws!" Lan roared as his arms transformed and pinned Kiryu to a wall.

"Let go, Lan! I have to crush Security!" Kiryu roared, "Yusei, stop him! Yusei!"

Sirens cut off his shouting to be released. Lan grasped Kiryu with both hands and the two dashed off. Soon, they regrouped with the others at the old Team Satisfaction Headquarters.

"It's only a matter of time before we're found out," Jack spoke before Lan puked out blood, "What the hell?"

"Oh yeah…Only Yusei and Aki have seen that happen," Ace remembered as Lan's arms changed back, "He can only keep that up for an hour, then it attacks him from within."

"Take care of Kiryu," Yusei ordered as Acid Ace grabbed the semi-insane teen before he walked out and let Sector Security surround him, "I am the leader of Team Satisfaction! I'm the one who attacked Security HQ! The other eight are innocent! Take me in!"

"Yusei…"

Yusei gasped as he turned. Nearby, he saw the others, minus Kiryu and Acid Ace, surrounded by Securities. Yusei turned to the sounds of footsteps to see Acid Ace approach, wearing the Sector Security logo on his left arm.

"It's true that the others aside from the leader have no charges against them. We need to secure the leader!" Acid Ace ordered.

"What?" Yusei gasped as two officers walked out of a building with Kiryu, "Kiryu? Kiryu! Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Look at that. Defiance against Security is a first-class crime," Acid Ace explained as he pointed at the injured officer from earlier being escorted on a stretcher to a Sector Security Medical Car, "Kiryu may not be able to see the light of day ever again."

"Acid Ace, why are you doing this?" Ace demanded, struggling against the handcuffs he wore, "Damn it…Where the hell did you get sea-stone here?"

"…"

Acid Ace motioned for the officers to move the others over to him. He whispered something, shocking all of them. He released Wave Change and donned the Sector Security jacket of one of its highest members; Warden of the Facility. He patted Yusei and Lan of the shoulders and gave them a nod before walking to a Motorcycle with an Acid-Theme to it.

"Yusei! Arthur! Lan!" Kiryu roared, causing the three to look at him, "You betrayed me? You…Sold me out?"

"No! I just-!" Yusei began.

"Bastards!" Kiryu snarled as he tried to get out when the doors slammed on him, "Bastards! I'll get you for this, you bastards! Yusei! Lan! Arthur!"

"Kiryu!" Yusei cried as Sector Security and Arthur left, "Kiryu!"

* * *

"Hmm…"

"Oh dear…" Ruka gasped.

"I'll go get a towel," Shahra said before she began to walk out.

"A broken tea cup…" Sonic muttered before his eyes widened, "This isn't good! Shahra, I need my Anti-Bad Juju Stick! A Broken Tea Cup means misfortune has befallen on someone we know! We need to cleanse the place of any Bad Juju this caused immediately!"

* * *

(Lan POV)

Three weeks went by. I still couldn't believe Arthur just turned on us like that. I guess he's not happy unless he's on the side with the law on it. Jack left the next day and I managed to find him in a theater, sitting on a throne like a king. We had to duel on deciding whether he's stay there or come back to the base. I lost…horribly. I don't think I'll ever learn where he got that Anti-Dragon Deck he made…Most likely from a guy he dueled when Team Satisfaction dueled another Duel Gang before we met or from the Deck Vault. Yesterday, Arthur visited the base and nearly got eaten by Black Rose Dragon and my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He stopped them both and calmed down Aki…until Arthur told us that Kiryu had his deck taken away and burned before him. She calmed down once she learned that Arthur snapped and slugged the officer who did it out a window, caught him before he fell completely out, marked him all over his face, snapped his neck twice, and then kicked him into Solitary Confinement…without anything but his boxers on. He's worried about him now, just like we all are. Everyone tried to visit him once, but we got turned away every time, even when Arthur was with us.

(Normal POV)

* * *

Kiryu sniffled inside of his cell. His Team Satisfaction uniform was stripped and his face marked down the right side of his face. He now wore a tattered blue shirt and pants.

**"I am the Envoy of the Underworld. Thou who attempts at thy own life, dost thou have the desire remaining in this world or dost thou not? Thou who dost, you shall become a Dark Signer and thy desires shall be fulfilled."**

"There are three…I wish to get vengeance on. That, and..."

A few minutes later, Arthur whistled to himself as he twirled the key to Kiryu's cell. He turned a corner and approached Kiryu's cell. He opened his eyes slightly before they shot open and the key fell. Within the cell, Kiryu laid upon a crimson floor, the spoon within his throat and the eyes of a maniacal demon viewed the entire world. Arthur stepped back as black and purple flames engulfed Kiryu's form. They parted and Kiryu's corpse was gone.

"Arthur…" Acid gasped as he appeared beside his partner.

"I know…" Arthur gulped as tears slid down his face, "…They are going to kill me for this. Even when I managed to get him a parole…"

* * *

"Welcome, Kiryu," Akainu chuckled.

A figure emerged from black and violet flames with a wicked cackle. Lan-Copy shuddered as he gazed upon the insane visage Kiryu released. The whites of his eyes were gone, replaced by pure darkness and the irises were a brilliant gold. His prison attire had undergone a total revolution. He wore a red shirt that exposed his belly, black jeans with a white belt and blue markings resembling the Nazca Lines. Over his shirt was a small jacket and cape that resembled his jeans. Over his torso were four silver plates resembling dragon feet. Lan-Copy swore he saw the Nazca Lines of the Giant on Kiryu's right arm.

"I am honored to have been picked to be part of this little alliance!" Kiryu cackled.

"Indeed. We could use the strength of an Earthbound God," Chaud smirked before noting Lan-Copy's scowl, "Something wrong, Dark-Slayer?"

"Yes. I don't like him."

"Too bad."

"…Lan?"

"Hm?" Dark-Slayer pondered.

Kiryu tackled him and began to strangle him. He kept roaring out 'Lan! You betrayed me!' over and over again until Phantom Dark and Clockman managed to get him off Dark-Slayer. The copy of Lan gasped for breath before dashing out. Kiryu continued to roar at the retreating form until he could no longer see him or smell the fear the boy released.

* * *

"He's been like that for a month now…" Rua whispered.

"It takes a full month for the Bad Juju to be gone from a place," Po explained, "I should know. A tea cup got broken once at the Jade Palace and Shifu made everyone sit outside like that for an entire month with the servants in the palace delivering food."

Sonic knelt on his knees, holding his hands in prayer. He wore simple blue and white Chinese priest's robes. He knelt before a small make-shift shrine with a jade dragon in it along with special prayer scents burning on small sticks. Shahra stood beside him, taking the plate, void of food except for the signs of gravy on it, and walked inside. He clapped twice and rose, stretching and yawning.

"The Bad Juju is gone!" Sonic whooped, "Now if you need me, I have a date with a shower, pajamas, and a bed."

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down. Kiryu sure has gone loco.


	17. YGO5Ds: As time goes on

**Me: Update!**

* * *

_"Sonia…Sonia…Sonia, can you hear me? I see I've finally gotten through to you,"_ _a voice giggled._

_"Where…Am I?"Sonia pondered while she stood within a majestic forest._

_"This is the Spirit World of all Duel Monsters," a second voice replied._

_"This may all seem like a dream to you, but it's not a dream. It's real," a third voice added._

_"Nya!"_

_"Hm?" Sonia looked down to see Ruby Carbuncle rubbing against her pajama leg before picking her up, "Ruby-chan?"_

_"Nya!" the Duel Monster replied before licking Sonia's nose._

_"Kawaii!" Sonia squealed before hugging the little Duel Monster._

_"Sonia…Sonia, pay attention!" a fourth voice roared._

_"Y-Yes sir!" Sonia yelped with Ruby._

_"This is where the Duel Spirits live. We all used to live here in peace," a fifth voice explained, "But now, an evil presence makes its way ever closer to this realm."_

_"It's trying to control this land and control it for its own evil ways!" a sixth voice exclaimed, "What's more, it has the same fate in mind for the human world. If this Spirit World is overtaken, the human world will surely follow."_

_"Th-That's horrible!" Sonia gasped._

_"Do not fear. There is a little girl in the human world who is the only person that can save this land," an eighth voice soothed, "But she will need help. Like you, she is connected with the Spirit World and her pure heart can drive back the evil that threatens us. However, she is young and does not yet have the courage to face this evil alone. Please do whatever you can to aid her."_

_"I will," Sonia relied, "But just who are you all?"_

_"My dear Sonia, you do not recognize us?" the seventh voice asked._

_Six crystals appeared before Sonia; a topaz, an emerald, a cobalt, a sapphire, an amber, and a amethyst. The crystals resonated and changed into a white tiger with a topaz horn, a mammoth with an amber crown, a pink cat with an amethyst and gold collar, a Pegasus with a sapphire horn and sapphire collar, an old turtle with a beard and emerald spikes growing out of its shell's back, and an eagle with cobalt jewelry on its torso. Ruby joined them and they resonated once more, transforming into the powerful, magnificent Rainbow Dragon. The jewels glowed before the seven animals appeared around Sonia._

_"We are the Crystal Beasts," Rainbow Dragon spoke, "And you are our mistress. Now find her…and together…protect this world from the evil that threatens to destroy it…"_

* * *

"Morning, Sonia!" Itsuki greeted as Sonia sat down at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal, "Whoa, you're sweating like crazy! Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well, if you say so…Don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"So where are the others?"

"Aki and Lan are out shopping and Yusei, Ace, and Yuck are trying to get Jack to come back," Itsuki replied, "And Crow's been out since early this morning. He's not back yet."

"I'll go look for him," Sonia spoke, "Stay inside, okay?"  
"Okay, Sonia!" Itsuki replied.

_'That was a weird dream last night, though…'_ Sonia thought as she ran into her shared room with Aki and changed into a pink shirt and blue shorts before dashing out, _'It probably didn't mean anything, anyway…'_

"Nya!"

"Hm? Eh?" Sonia gasped as she saw the translucent form of Ruby on her shoulder, "R-Ruby-chan? So it wasn't a dream…"

"It wasn't," the pink cat said as she appeared beside Sonia, translucent like Ruby.

"We told you that we at your call, mistress," the white tiger growled as he appeared like the cat.

"Amethyst Cat…Topaz Tiger…"

"Oh look, there's Crow!" the eagle exclaimed as he appeared on Topaz's back.

"Get off me, Cobalt Eagle!" Topaz growled before the Duel Spirits vanished.

"Crow!"

"Hm? Yo, Sonia!" Crow waved a Sonia stopped before him, "Aki told me you looked like you were having a bad dream last night. You're not feelin' sick, are ya?"

"No. It was just a weird dream," Sonia replied as her Duel Spirits appeared around her, "Well…It wasn't exactly a dream. I was in the Spirit World and even met my Duel Spirits, the Crystal Beasts."

"Sonia-Dono, we cannot be seen by normal humans, only Psychic Duelists and others gifted with the sight can see and interact with us," Rainbow Dragon explained.

"Huh? So it wasn't a dream…? I'm confused…" Crow sighed.

None of them noticed a figure watching them. He had deep red hair, almost a near-arbor that went up at the front, revealing both of his deep forest-green eyes. He wore a black formal button shirt, black jeans, a green sleeveless vest, and a white tie. His eyes widened as he heard Sonia talk about her Duel Spirits and what happened in her 'dream' to Crow. What really got him shivering was that he saw the eight Duel Spirits at Sonia's side.

"What? The Spirit World? And Duel Spirits?" he gawked.

"Hmm…That _is_ a pretty weird dream. I wonder if it's some kind of message or something'. Better yet, it could have been from Yuck cooking last night," Crow snickered.

"Yeah. He may be a Woo Foo Knight Level 10, but he cooks like shit!" Sonia laughed.

"Yeah! There's probably no 'world crisis' goin' on!" Crow laughed with her.

_'That girl might be an important clue in the Spirit World Puzzle. Not quite what I expected, though…'_ the man thought, _'Still…This __**is**__ a good opportunity. My agents captured Aki-chan a few minutes ago, so I don't have to worry about her until we get back to punish her for running away. This is just the chance I was looking for…I'll have to capture her and do some research.'_

"Anyway, there sure are a lot of Securities around here recently," Crow continued.

"I know. Kiryu-baka…" Sonia sighed.

"Yeah. Rrr! I still can't believe Arthur did that to us!" Crow growled, "And Kiryu…We should have never beaten that last Duel Gang…"

"Crow-san…"

"Eh. Don't worry about it, Sonia," Crow shrugged before he began to walk off, "There's also a lot of rumors about some weird guys roaming around here...Make sure you be careful and not get raped."

"I know, Crow-san," Sonia replied, "It's for Geo-kun only."

"Attagirl," Crow waved, "Be safe and send Lyra in case something happens to you, alright?"

"But Lyra's at home!"

"Ack! Oh well, just turn on the device we have on our Duel Disks. They'll let us know if you're in danger," Crow advised before turning a corner, "Stay sharp!"

"Nice to meet you," a voice said behind Sonia.

"Yikes!" Sonia jumped before turning to face the man that had spied on them.

"Forgive my abrupt scaring. I am Divine of the Arcadia Movement," the man introduced himself, "I'd like to talk to you for a moment…Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sonia-dono…I do not trust this man…" Rainbow Dragon growled.

"Me neither…" the tortoise added, "He gives my shell the willies."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. I know you've heard rumors going on about us…"

"He must be part of the strange people walking around," Amethyst examined.

"But trust me, I'm not anyone to be scared of in any way. I told you exactly who I was, did I not?"

"Well, yes…Demo…"

"So what do you say? Will you trust me?"

"Never!" Topaz snarled, "Mistress, keep away from this fool!"

"I see, Topaz Tiger…In that case, I have no choice but to take you by force!" Divine sneered at Sonia before taking out a Spell Card, "I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess this is how it must be. Go, Brain Control!"

A beam shot out of the card and struck Sonia in the head. She collapsed to her knees, screaming in pain. Divine released a dark sneer from his face threatening to break his face in two.

"Stop trying to resist…I should wrap this up quickly. I can't afford for my work to be exposed prematurely…" Divine muttered as he walked over to Sonia, "You should be proud! You will be the recipient of my powerful brainwashing techniques! Heh…"

"You will not have her!" Amethyst hissed.

"Foolish Duel Spirits…" Divine sneered, "Come along, Sonia."

"…Yes, Divine-Dono…" Sonia replied, her eyes void of light.

* * *

(Lan POV)

That day was horrible. I got clobbered by two Psychic Duelists like Aki-sama. Before I even realized what happened, I awoke inside the base with Arthur beside me. He told me about what happened to Kiryu. I was shocked for a few minute before telling him about what happened to Aki. Then Crow showed up, telling us Sonia was gone. First Sonic, then Kiryu, and now Aki and Sonia…My friends were slowly vanishing one-by-one in this world! A week went by and Yusei asked me to let a few of his friends stay at the base. I accepted seeing how they were great to get along with though I could go without Blitz freaking out when bad things happen. Nerve's a great guy to talk with, too. He really understands what it feels like work hard for a dream though he works with Blitz and the big-boned Taka at the Satellite Recycling Center. Then there's poor Rally. At first, I thought the kid was a girl with his long red hair, but when I called him a 'her,' he barked and said he was a boy. Boy, did I feel embarrassed…Crow and Itsuki did, too, considering Itsuki tried to ask the poor guy out with 'moves' Crow taught him. Kids…Anyways, a few days went by and Jack suddenly kidnapped me and Rally, tied us up, tossed us in a boat as a storm approached, and shoved us into the sea. I saw from the boat Yusei appearing, arguing with Jack, before taking his shirt off and his deck and jumped into the water. I got furious and my world turned red when I saw Jack pick up my dropped deck and Yusei's deck, took out my Blue-Eyes and Yusei's Stadust Dragon, and then took Yusei's newly-built D-Wheel. When I snapped out of it, I was in a fifty-foot crater on the other side of Satellite with various claw marks all around. Arthur showed up and told me I went berserk after Yusei untied me. Yusei and Rally were freaked a bit for a month whenever we saw each other. For some reason, the nanites stopped attacking my body when I went over what I thought was suppose to be my time limit after that day. I heard from Arthur that Jack had somehow managed to appear in Neo Domino City. What's more is that he was the Riding Duel Champion! Honestly! When I get my claws on the douchebag, I'll rip him a new one! A year has gone by since then…

* * *

(Normal POV)

"How long are you going to poke your Criminal Mark, Lan?" a voice asked.

Lan, now wearing a white and red jacket he found in his room along with black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, turned to see Yusei approach while still poking a Criminal Mark on his forehead; strangely being his Hikari Family Symbol. Yusei's style had changed drastically over the year. Yusei wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wore gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consisted of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck boxes hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"Until it goes away," Lan replied.

"Good luck with that…" Crow scoffed, now having more marks on his face, "This is actually the first time you ever got caught stealing a chip from Security. Where'd it go, anyway?"

"Hammerspace," Lan replied, "I'm just lucky that Arthur was the one who was assigned to give me this. He 'accidentally' removed the tracker on it, so I don't have to worry about being tracked."

"You lucky sonuvabitch," Crow grinned, "Man, who knew Arthur being just under the General Director would have props like that?"

"Yeah. So is your D-Wheel finished, Yusei?" Lan asked.

"Yeah," Yusei nodded, "Lan, Crow, we're leaving for Neo Domino tomorrow."

"Right," the two nodded.

_'Don't worry, Megaman…Sonia…I'll find you both…'_ Lan thought.

* * *

(Lan POV)

Yusei, Crow, and I embarked the next day. To reach Neo Domino City, Crow found us a path; we needed to take the garbage tunnels to a door that only opens for ten minutes once a month. Shame this guy, Trudge, ended up finding us and challenged Yusei to a Riding Duel. Thankfully, we have Auto-Pilot on when Turbo Duels happen so we only have to worry about accelerating. I'd hate to duel on a D-Wheel without Auto-Pilot…Yusei clobbered the creep with Nitro Warrior-looks a big fat insect with engines fused to it, though-and we made it just in time. Sometime later, we finally made it to Neo Domino and Jack was _kind_ enough to meet us there. I managed to get my Bleu-Eyes back, but Yusei refused to until he dueled Jack. As Crow would said it, 'Yusei, you are a stubborn ass when it comes to payback.' Crow and I rode alongside the two as they had a Turbo Duel within the actual Kaiba Dome! I'm still excited about seeing Yusei duel in it! As the duel progressed, Crow and I saw Yusei and Jack were in pain when their Dragons, Red Daemon's Dragon and Stardust Dragon, were on their sides while theis glowing crimson energy began to appear. Suddenly…

* * *

(Normal POV)

"The King will not lose! Speed Spell!" Jack called before his arm throbbed in pain, _'Not again!'_

"What in the world is with this throbbing pain?" Yusei grunted as his right arm throbbed in pain before a tail-like mark began to glow right through his glove, "W-What is this…?"

"Holy…" Lan gasped as he saw the mark appear on Yusei.

"Jack! Your arm's lighting up brighter than Ace's Hiken!" Crow yelped as he saw a glowing red wing-shaped mark appear of Jack's left arm.

"Shut it, Crow! What…in blazes?" Jack gasped before they all saw the crimson energy pulsate.

They all gasped as the crimson energy fused into a large form between the two dragons. Lan shuddered as he noticed a glowing orb appear on the sides of the front, resembling eyes. The crimson narrowed into the a snake-like shape as the front reshaped to resemble a dragon's head.

* * *

"Ruka!"

Sonic slammed the door open. He and Shahra dashed in with Caliburn out. The three looked and gasped. Sonic sheathed Caliburn before walking over to the twins with Ruka holding her left arm in pain. He slowly removed her hand from it and his eyes widened. A red right claw was glowing right through the fabric on her sleeve.

"Ruka, your birthmark…" Sonic began.

* * *

Aki did her best to ignore it. For a few moments, it worked before she finally caved and let out a small whimper. The girl she had been assigned to stay with mumbled as she slowly awoke. Her eyes widened with a gasp as she saw the red left dragon claw glowing on Aki's right arm, glowing right through her fabric.

"What's wrong?"

"Sonia, go back to bed now," Aki ordered.

"But it looks like you're hurt, Aki-sama," Sonia replied.

"Just do it, please?"

"…Alright…Good night, Aki-sama…"

* * *

"What's that?" Yusei gasped.

The crimson serpent let out a roar as the wing marks on Jack's arm suddenly appeared on it. Soon after, the tail mark on Yusei appeared on it, followed by four legs. Neither of them noticed their eyes glowing a brilliant red. The dragon let out a roar that caused an up rise of wind.

"What is this?" Jack demanded, "This is the grand finale! I activate a Speed Spell! The End of Storm!"

"It's all up to you, Stardust! Now _this_ will be the grand finale! Trap Card, activate!" Yusei countered.

Suddenly, the winds became too great or any of them. Lan's D-Wheel, resembling the design of a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and seeming fused to his lower body, suddenly contorted and changed into his normal legs with his Duel Disk on his arm. His Dragon Wings appeared before he caught Crow and landed while Yusei and Jack fell off their D-Wheels. Lan and Crow saw that all the lights were going out all around the arena as the dragon flew higher into the air. It spread its wings and released a final roar. The body vanished in a blast of light and the sky rained crimson energy over the arena.

"Yusei! Jack!" Crow and Lan cried out as they ran over to the two.

"What…was that thing?" Jack pondered as he slowly rose, the glow never fading from his clutched right arm.

"I-It burns…" Yusei grunted as he rose with his glove and sleeve removed from where the glowing mark was, "What is this thing?"

"What the hell caused this to happen?" Crow demanded as he saw the small pile of rubble emerging from the track between the three steam-hissing D-Wheels.

"No idea, Crow," Lan replied, "But put your D-Wheel into Hammerspace."

"Right," Crow nodded before pushing his D-Wheel into his Hammerspace, "Thanks for showing me how to do it, by the way."

"No problem," Lan replied as he placed his Duel Disk and decks into Hammerspace.

"But it's a pain in the ass when I have to pull it out," Crow added.

"Noted."

"Lan…Crow…Get out of here," Yusei ordered, "Sector Security may have seen that."

"What about you two?" Lan asked.

"We're not leaving friends-even if one is an ass for stealing cards and a D-Wheel-behind," Crow added.

"Just go!" Jack ordered.

"Fine, Mr. Thief!" Lan snarled with a glare aimed at the Riding Duel King, "Fooportate!"

The two warped away in Lan's technique. Yusei and Jack clutched their glowing arms as they began to fade. Yusei walked over to his D-Wheel before pulling it, his decks, and his Duel Disk into his Hammerspace, surprising Jack. They glared at one another before being blindsided with lights.

"This is Neo Domino City Sector Security!" Arthur called over a megaphone, "You are unauthorized to be here, Yusei, without proper authorization like Jack! I'm sorry to do this to you, Yusei, but you're under arrest!"

* * *

Dark-Slayer hid under the couch, whimpering. Ultimo tilted his head as Yamato grumbled under his breath with Peach bandaging his body. Mr. Game-And-Watch walked around, looking at everything of interest.

"What happened?" Shadow Sword asked.

"Kiryu-san, that's who…" Dark-Slayer replied, "Big…scary…"

"His monster just absorbed so many lives…" Yamato shuddered, "Not even God Ultimo could fight it even when we used Final Smash…"

"Earthbound God…Ccapac Apu…" Ultimo whispered.

"I don't understand why you're working with them, Lan," Samus spoke as she welded a piece of her broken armor together.

"Why does everyone I run into call me 'Lan?'" Dark-Slayer asked to no one in particular.

"Hmm…Well this isn't good…" Volt muttered.

"What's wrong, oniisan?" Jazz asked.

"I took a look at Uncle Lan's fortune," Volt replied before showing everyone a card showing a purple and gold knight slicing the arm off a Blue-Eyes, "This card is 'Dragon Slicer.' Normally, this card works only when a Buster Blader is on the field and it cuts a dragon's attack in half. But in fortune-telling…It speaks of something horrible. The one who has this card in their future will be cursed and lose something close to them."

* * *

"Damn it…" Crow muttered as the two walked down a street, "Just fuckin' great!"

"I'll say…" Lan sighed, "Hm?"

"Eh?" Sonic turned away from the elevator he was getting out of to see Lan and Crow, "Lan!"

"Megaman!" Lan exclaimed as he ran over and slugged the NetNavi-hedgehog-human, "You bastard! You had me worried sick for a year and a half now!"

"You ass! Why didn't you try a BattleChip to get me out of that predicament?" Sonic demanded as the two entered a fight cloud.

"A-_hem_!" Crow coughed.

"Hm? Oh, Sonic, this is Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan," Lan introduced, "Crow, this is Megaman AKA Sonic Kaze Hikari AKA The Kamikaze AKA Knight of the Wind AKA etcetera, etcetera. So how have you been all this time?"

"Eh, not bad," Sonic shrugged, "I'm the tutor and butler to two twins. I just went out a few minutes ago to go get something for Ruka-chan. Something weird just happened and she's scared badly. I told Rua-kun to stay with her and Shahra to keep them close and try and soothe Ruka-chan while I go get something."

"But aren't you worried about being tracked?" Lan asked.

"Nah. The chip broke and fell out," Sonic replied before placing a hand on Crow's Criminal Marks, "I just pump some Chaos Energy into it and…"

"Ow!" Crow yelped as his Criminal Marks sparked before chips fell from them, "Huh? Cool…I like this guy, Lan."

"Yeah. Almost everyone does," Lan chuckled, "Want some help?"

"Alright. By the way…How are we going to tell your mother about you Criminal Mark?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah…fuck, I'm screwed…" Lan paled, earning a laugh from Crow and Sonic.

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down. Well, I sure am speeding things up.


	18. YGO5Ds: Into the Spirit Realm

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Good morning, Rua-kun, Ruka-chan," Sonic said as Crow served the 11-year-olds their breakfast.

"Morning, Sonic-niisan!" Rua yawned.

"How are you this morning, Sonic-san?" Ruka asked.

"Oh please, Ruka-chan, just call me 'Sonic,'" Sonic chuckled, "And it's been fine."

"Ano…Sonic-san, who are these two?" Ruka asked as she pointed at Crow who was almost back inside the kitchen and Lan who flinched as he was about to start the dishes.

"Oh them? They're some good friends," Sonic replied, "The one on the left is Crow Hogan and the one on the right is Lan."

"Yo! Eat up now, ya hear?" Crow ordered.

"Hi," Lan waved before going back to the dishes.

"Ah! You're Lan?" Rua asked with stars in his eyes, "That's so cool! I've always wanted to meet you, Lan-san!"

A knock on the door was heard. Sonic looked at the twins before looking over at Crow and Lan, who were in the kitchen with Lan cleaning the empty plates from dinner last night. He sighed before covering his Criminal Mark with a large bandage and answered the door. Before him was a small man. He resembled more of a red-wearing jester.

"Hello. I am Yeager," the man introduced himself, "Forgive me for disturbing you so early, but is Ruka home?"

"Why do you wish to see my mistress?" Sonic asked.

"I have an invitation for her."

"An invitation?"

"Yes. In a month, there will be a tournament unlike any other," Yeager explained as he gave Sonic an envelope.

"Th-This is the seal of the Director General, Rex Godwin!" Sonic gasped.

"So I expect to see her in a month?" Yeager asked.

"…I am Sonic, the Combat Butler for the twins Rua and Ruka. May I know your position?" Sonic asked, earning a dark laugh from the short man.

"I am the Assistant-Director General," Yeager replied before walking off, "Ta-ta…"

"…Everyone, we either have a problem or something fantastic," Sonic said as he closed the door.

"Hm?" Rua looked up from his waffles before Sonic explained what happened, "This will be so cool!"

"I don't know…" Ruka replied as she looked at the letter.

"What are you talking about? If you win, you get to duel Jack Atlus in person!" Rua exclaimed, "Sugoi! Oi, Ruka! If you don't wanna, I'll take your place!"

"What? J-Jack?" Crow peeked over Ruka's shoulder and speed-read it, "Well I'll be…"

"I guess so…" Ruka replied.

"So then it's settled, Rua-kun will take your place in the Fortune Cup, Ruka-chan," Sonic grinned.

"Eh? Really, Sonic-niisan?" Rua gasped, "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem, Rua-kun," Sonic replied, "Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky and have a Riding Duel with the guy someday."

"If that happens, I'll lick Rua's feet clean," Ruka scoffed.

"Okay. Whoever loses has to clean his feet with their tongue," Sonic chuckled as he and Ruka pinky swore on it.

"Aw man…I hate baths…" Rua muttered, "But it will be funny seeing Ruka or Sonic-niisan lick my feet."

"Hope you got some mouthwash, Sonic!" Crow chided, earning a laugh from Lan.

"Honestly…" Shahra sighed before giggling.

* * *

(Lan POV)

The month was a bit annoying to say the least. While I did like Ruka and Rua, I was a bit…annoyed with Rua. He was too excited about things. But I have to admit that Sonic did teach him a thing or two about dueling. Nearly lost everytime if I didn't summon something that took out his Morphtronic monsters in one hit. Ruka, though, reminded me of Maylu-chan and my own Kaa-san. I haven't written to them in a while… What really surprised me was when we found Yusei just outside, collapsed again some debris and his D-Wheel. I did admit that I liked his Criminal Mark even before Sonic got the chip out. He only stayed for a day and even took down Rua faster than anyone else in the place could. I managed to get Sonic and him to talk and when they came back, they were laughing like they were close friends. I guess Sonic and Yusei have that effect on others…Yusei even remodeled Rua and Ruka's Duel Disks to actually fit their arms so now Rua wouldn't have to worry about falling on his face due to the weight or it slipping off. I nearly had a heart attack on that day when I saw Aki down at the Dueling Area in the slums with the others. I saw Yusei and Ruka's arms glow along with Aki's. She hit me in the face with the Baby Dragon I gave her, somehow giving me a note. In it, it said she and Sonia were alright but had been kidnapped by a group called the 'Arcadia Movement' and that Sonia seemed to have amnesia. I don't want to admit it, but I took a ton of pictures of Rua when he had make-up on for the first day of the tournament. Shame he lost to that Boomer guy so quickly. The tournament really surprised me, especially when Ruka had to duel this creep. For some reason, she, Rua, and Sonic all just…went out of their minds for a bit. I don't mean insane, I mean it was like they were there in body…yet not there in spirit. Sonic was able to tell me a little about it and it got more confusing when I got these weird BattleChips and SoulChips and told me half of them went to Roll and Maylu-chan. When Aki and Yusei had to duel must have really made their hearts ache for one another. When this Divine character tried to take Aki, though…

* * *

(Normal POV)

"We're leaving, Aki-chan," Divine spoke as he laid his jacket over Aki's shoulders…until Lan grasped his arm, "…Release me…"

"Where is Sonia?" Lan demanded.

"I said release me," Divine snarled.

"What have you done with Aki to make her do something like that? What have you done to Sonia?" Lan demanded, tightening the grip, relishing in the sound of a bone snapping.

"Lan…That's enough…" Yusei ordered.

"Lan…I will be fine," Aki added as she slowly stood, "After all, he won't be able to hold Sonia and me for too much longer."

"Hmph…" Divine scowled before the two walked off, unaware that Lyra had hidden herself in Aki's Duel Disk.

* * *

(Yusei POV)

After my duel with Aki, I soon had the last duel for the tournament and a score to settle. It seemed that Jack also wanted to have this duel. That dragon appeared once more in our duel, but this time it transported us over the Satellite with Aki and Ruka flying a bit behind us. We all watched as Satellite was destroyed by a giant spider mark made of flames. In the end, I managed to pull off a win. What happened next would be best described as 'chaos.' The friends I made in the Facility, Yanagi and Jin, managed to help my friends and I escape from the fearsome reporters. For some reason, I thought I saw Sonia on the roof with a girl with strange glasses. It didn't help much when Ruka suddenly collapsed once more and Divine suddenly appearing with a few people in black and violet, each one a Psychic Duelist. They managed to overpower us with High-Level Monsters and got away with Ruka, Sonic, Lan, and Rua.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Divine, the subject is awake now!" a young, well developed brunette woman in a black and light-blue robe with white sleeves and pants exclaimed, joy in her light-auburn eyes.

"We're going to need a more powerful regiment of brainwashing if the subject is to do our bidding," Divine examined, "In order to strengthen the resistance when coming into contact with close friends..."

"Sir, it's wearing off."

"What? The effect is wearing off?" Divine paled, _'Damn it! If that happens, her Crystal Beasts will reappear and then…' _"Speed up the process! If the subject breaks free, things could get very messy! Seria, increase the power output! Make sure the brainwashing is never again reversed!"

"Sir! The subject's life signs are too weak! It's dangerous!" Seria argued.

"To a certain extent, I'm not worried about the danger!"

"The subject's lost consciousness! It might become just like that time with that boy…! Stopping the brainwashing!"

"Grrr…! With this kind of incomplete brainwashing, who knows when it will be reversed?"

"Oh…It appears we have an intruder in our midst…" Seria commented as she watched a screen.

"I'll handle this personally. In the meantime, place the subject in a cell. We'll continue again after consciousness is regained. And in the meantime…Find Aki again, damnit! She's probably with Yusei Fudo!"

"Yes, sir…" Seria sighed.

"…Geo-kun…" Sonia moaned in her rest as Seria gently picked her up and took her to a well-furnished cell.

"The subject lost consciousness again…If this keeps happening, it could one day be fatal…" Seria whispered as she walked out, "Even if it's for research, how could this all be worth it? And didn't we say we wouldn't make that same mistake again…?"

_"Would somebody…Somebody, please…We're being held prisoner in the Spirit World. Please help us…Somebody…Please listen to me!"_

* * *

Sonia's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around to see she was in a large forest with the only path blocked by a giant tree. She felt something rub against her leg. She looked down to see Ruby.

"Ruby-chan!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Nya!" Ruby mewed happily before jumping into Sonia's arms and licking her nose.

"Sonia, you're alright!" the horned Pegasus spoke as the other Crystal Beasts appeared.

"Sapphire Pegasus!" Sonia gasped before the winged horse gently nudged her.

"We were worried about you since Divine somehow cut our connection to you," Cobalt said, "Right, Amber Mammoth?"

"Indeed," the mammoth nodded.

"Where's Rainbow Dragon?" Sonia pondered.

"…He's been taken…Sealed within the same stone Ancient Fairy Dragon is held within," Amethyst replied after a pause.

"Oh no!" Sonia gasped, "Hm? What's that?"

"Hm?" Cobalt turned to see a small little tree with a black and gold staff that had two clock hands at 9:15 on it, "I'm not sure."

"…" Sonia pulled it out and the tree sapling suddenly grew into a giant tree, "Amazing…"

"Sonia!"

"Yeah?" Sonia turned to see the other tree had turned into a sapling before looking at the staff, now showing 12:30, "…Did the staff cause this?"

"Ah!" Topaz gasped when he saw the staff turn to dust, "Seems it can only be used once before it's destroyed."

The eight walked on with Sonia cuddling Ruby close. The group soon came upon a large river with a waterwheel. All around were the various staffs and destroyed bridges. Sonia walked over to the water and looked at herself. She looked down and groped herself.

"When was I a C-13?" Sonia pondered, "And when did my body look like this?"

"You don't remember?" Emerald asked.

"All I remember is Divine holding up a Brain Control Spell Card."

"You've been under mind control for a year, Sonia," Amethyst replied.

"Nani?" Sonia gasped before the water vanished.

"Okay…So that stopped the falls…" Amber noted before walking across the empty river and then tapped another black and gold staff on the broken bridge, repairing it, "Ah. So now I just need one more of those staffs…"

"Amber-san, what are you doing?" Sonia pondered as Amber Mammoth walked across the bridge with another staff.

"This;" Amber replied before restarting the waterfall, "Now we can get into that town."

He pointed across the river. Everyone turned to see a pair of doors open up. They walked across the bridge and entered a large, empty town.

"Hey! Over here! Hide over here!"

The eight turned to see a small figure. He wore a strange purple hat with a light-blue crest on it. He also had on black and purple robes and a staff made of wood and a large green-blue jewel. They walked over and the boy made them hide behind the crates and boxes. A monket in Roman armor ran by.

"Phew! That was a close call. They almost found us!" the boy exhaled a relieved sigh, "I'm Torunka."

"My name is Sonia," Sonia curtsied in her Arcadia Movement outfit.

"You're a human, huh?" Torunka pondered as he walked around her, "You must be real special then. If you're here, it means you were chosen."

"Who were that monkey?" Amethyst asked.

"That goon there belonged to Zeman the Ape King. He controls this land," Torunka explained, "Zeman has been catching many a spirit with a curse using the Minus Staff."

"Minus Staff?" Sonia repeated.

"Yes. Black and gold staff with clock hands on them. I tried to escape, but I got grazed by the curse."

"Oh! We saw those!" Sonia smiled.

"Yeah. They're the reason why I'm short and ugly now."

"Aww…But you look almost as cute as Ruby-chan," Sonia cooed along with Amethyst.

"Hey! I really am a handsome and accomplished spellcaster! I know it doesn't seem so anymore…" Torunka sighed before seeing the looks on their faces, "What's with the looks? You don't believe me, do you?"

"Uh…Not exactly…" Sapphire replied.

"Open your eyes! Just take at this hollow shell of a town. The proof's right there."

"We're not doubting your thing about the Minus Curse," Topaz growled.

"What? You weren't doubting that part? Then what?"

"The other thing," the pink cat replied.

"So you don't think I could have been a handsome and accomplished spellcaster, huh? Is that it?" the young boy pouted, "Kids these days! They've got no respect."

"He's acting like an old man…" the winged horse whispered.

"Aye," the carbuncle mewed.

"I swear…Is 'aye' the only word you learned?"

"Aye."

"Fine. Then take a look at my magic!" Torunka growled before tapping Sonia on the chest with his staff, "Here…Perhaps you could use a little something like this right now?"

Sonia's outfit glowed before reshaping. The glow faded and Sonia now wore a pink tee that showed a line of her cleavage, a pair of baby-blue gloves. She wore a pair of tight-fitting light-green pants with hearts on the sides and a heart-belt, hugging her pants to her waist. She also had a pair of note earring, her VG Hunter, and her Duel Disk. She looked at it before taking out the deck, revealing it to be her own deck.

"Crystal Melody…" Sonia gasped before sliding the deck back in.

"Sonia!"

"Hm?" Sonia looked at her VG Hunter to see it turn on and materialize Lyra, "Lyra!"

"Sonia, you're okay!" Lyra exclaimed as she hugged her, "But…where are we? Hm? Aren't those your Crystal Beast cards?"

"I'll explain later, Lyra," Sonia giggled.

"So! Now do you believe me?" Torunka gloated, "The only thing is, the cards I called up called forth can only be used in this world. If you don't have them all in the Real World, then you've got to go find them yourself."

"That's a bit pathetic…" Topaz muttered.

"Truth is…I can't use magic so well with this tiny body, I just don't have the confidence…" Torunka sighed before a Duel Disk and deck appeared on his arm, "So what do you say? Will you duel with me so I can check and see if my magic still works?"

"Bring it," Sonia replied as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Back in the day, I was pretty hot stuff! So there's no need to go easy on me, okay?"

"Duel!"

**Sonia: 4000 (Crystal Melody)**

**Torunka: 4000 (Legendary Magician)**

"My move! I draw! I'll set one monster in DEF and place a card facedown. Turn End."

"My go! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Torunka began as a red-wearing knight/magician fusion appeared.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1600-1900/1000/4/Spell Counter: 1**

"Then I'll have him battle your facedown monster! Spellcaster Slash!" Torunka ordered as his monster charged.

"I reveal Sakuretsu Armor."

"Oh no!" Torunka gasped as Breaker was destroyed, "I end my turn."

"My draw! I summon Shining Angel in ATK Mode with the equip spell Horn of the Unicorn!" Sonia called as an angel with four gold wings and a horn on its forehead appeared on her field.

**Shining Angel: 1400-2100/800-1500/4**

"Battle! Shining Angel, attack with Lightning Feathers!" Sonia ordered.

Her angel nodded before his horn sparked with lightning, engulfing his wings with the energy. He gave a powerful flap and a flurry of lightning-coated feathers emerged from them. Torunka screamed like a little girl as he ran around, dodging the feathers.

**Torunka: 1900**

"Turn end."

"M-my go! I summon Magical Exemplar!" Torunka declared as a woman in blue mage robes appeared.

**Magical Exemplar: 1700/1400/4**

"Attack the facedown!" Torunka ordered before the facedown flipped to reveal Emerald, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Emerald replied and the woman tripped and hit her head on the shell.

**Torunka: 1600**

"I end my turn with a facedown. Go."

"I draw! I'll set a monster and switch my angel to DEF. Turn end."

_'Oh man! It must be a trap! But he doesn't have any facedowns…'_ Torunka thought as he drew, "I summon Night's End Soldier!"

The full moon appeared in the sky. Sonia screamed as she saw a swarm of bats fly from the moon and collect before Torunka. They reformed into a spellcaster with short blond hair and brown robes.

**Night's End Soldier: 1300/400/2**

"Battle! My Magical Exemplar attack Shining Angel!" Torunka ordered as his female sorcerer destroyed the angel.

"Horn of the Unicorn activates, placing it at the top of my deck. Then, Shining Angel's effect activates, letting me summon another Shining Angel!"

"Then Night's End Soldier attacks your facedown!" Torunka continued, revealing Cobalt Eagle.

"When a Crystal Beast is destroyed, it's added to my Spell/Trap Zone," Sonia spoke as a cobalt appeared behind her, housing Cobalt Eagle.

"Fine. Then it's time for some tuning! Tuning Level 4 Magical Exemplar with Level 2 Night's End Soldier!" Torunka ordered as his lower level spellcaster turned into two speedometers, _"Earth, wind, fire, and water! These four elements create the basis of your power! Synchro Summon! Cast your spell, Tempest Magician!"_

Magical Exemplar flew through the speedometers, turning into four stars. The stars and speedometers released a flash of light before revealing another female. She wore black and blue robes with a scythe-staff.

**Tempest Magician: 2200/1400/6**

"On the turn she's summoned, I place a Spell Counter on her. Now I end my turn."

"My draw! I set another monster in DEF and switch my angel into DEF. Then, I equip Emerald Tortoise with Horn of the Unicorn. Turn end."

**Emerald Tortoise: 1300/2700**

"I go then! I activate my spellcaster's effect placing a spell counter on her by discarding a card to the graveyard. Now I call upon Defender, the Magical Knight, who gains a Spell Counter as well," Torunka spoke as a blue-armored spellcastger with a shield appeared.

**Defender, the Magical Knight: 1600/2000/4**

"Defender, destroy Shining Angel! Spell Slash!"

"My monster's effect activates, so I summon my Marshmallon in ATK Mode!" Sonia called as a pink marshmallow-blob appeared with an upside-down face.

**Marshmallon: 300/500/3**

"So? I attack it with my Tempest Magician! Storm Surge!" Torunka ordered as his magician hit the creature with a blast of wind.

**Sonia: 2100**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"I draw and set a card facedown and switch Marshmallon in DEF," Sonia spoke, "Turn End."

"I activate my facedown; Tower of Babel! You'll find out what it does later," Torunka spoke before drawing, "I summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier. Then I discard one card and declare that WATER Monsters cannot attack my Geomancer! Then I equip Tempest Magician with Mage Power, giving my tower a Spell Counter. Now attack Emerald Tortoise!"

A female in skin-tight blue and violet robes appeared, holding a mirror. It glowed the reveal the symbol for WATER Monsters as a cauldron appeared before Tempest Magicain. A tornado erupted from it and went at Emerald Tortoise.

**Tempest Magician: 3200/2400**

"I reveal my Trap Card: Magical Cylinder!" Sonia countered.

"Oh no!" The small wizard exclaimed as two red cylinders appeared before Emerald Tortoise.

"Oh yes! Now your monster's attack goes in…" Sonia spoke as one cylinder absorbed the attack before the other shot it at Torunka, "…And hits you, Torunka-chan!"

**Torunka: 0**

"You did pretty well there," Torunka complimented as the Duel Disk dispersed into stars, "I guess I can come along with you now without any worry…"

"Of course you can," Sapphire spoke, "She is one of the toughest duelists I have ever know, just like Johan."

"Johan?" Sonia repeated.

"The only other we ever allowed to duel with us," Amethyst explained, "Like you, he was orphaned at a young age, yet you and him acted the same…kind, caring, never thinking about yourself…"

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…" Sonia giggled nervously.

"That happened before didn't it?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes…I had a bad manager when I had a signing career. He cared more about money than anything else," Sonia explained, "He wanted to use me to fill his own wallet…"

"Why that no-good…" Topaz snarled, "If I ever see him with Aki around, I want you to let her summon me! I demand his blood!"

"Easy there, Topaz Tiger…" Emerald whimpered in his shell.

"Here, Sonia," Torunka said as he gave Sonia a Magical Mallet Spell Card, "consider this a prize for defeating one of the greatest magicians in the land."

"Ano…Arigatou?"

"So, now that we know that the deck is okay, we'd better get going!"

"Going?"

"Yes. To Zeman's castle. Oh? Now that I think of it, maybe I never mentioned that…"

"When did we agree to that?" Topaz asked.

"Whoops…I guess it just slipped my mind asking you for your help. It's no fun getting old, I tell you!"

"You're a little brat, you little brat!" Topaz roared.

"Looks like I'd better ask then," Toruka said before kneeling before Sonia and taking her left hand, "Ahem! Please help me rescue Ruka. Ummm, that's all…"

"I don't understand…"

"What do you mean, you don't understand?" Torunka asked before sighing, "Oh, all right then. I'll just start from the beginning. Ahem…There is now one other human in this world besides you and that human holds the key to releasing the Ancient Fairy Dragon and Rainbow Dragon sealed away by Zeman."

"Rainbow Dragon-san?" Sonia gasped.

"She's actually a child name Ruka. She protected me and was captured by Zeman's goons. I really want to go and rescue her to repay my debt! Of course, I want to help the Spirit World, too. I want to save them both! Problem is…"

"You don't think you can rescue her by yourself, so you're asking us, right?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes. She is being held in Zeman's castle on the north side of town."

"Then let's go get her," Lyra replied as she pumped her fist, "Sonia?"

"Right. Torunka, watch this. Transcode 004! Lyra Note! On the air!" Sonia called.

Sonia and Lyra glowed before there was a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Lyra Note in a new attire. She had her yellow hair, but now it went down to her hips like her normal rose-colored hair. Her scarf had hearts on the ends of them while her red dress had gained red torso armor with strange silver opening on the back. They glowed before two pink energy wings emerged from them. Her gloves changed into more armored ones with harp-symbols on them. Her boots gained a bit more armor and had musical notes on the sides. Her new armor also had the stones of the Crystal Beasts on them. Lyra Note looked at herself in the fountain nearby and looked at herself. She then took Lyra out and saw her guitar form now adorned the Crystal Beast jewels as well while Ruby hopped on her shoulder.

"Whoa…" Lyra Note awed.

"Do you think our form changed because we're in this place?" Lyra pondered.

"That's amazing!" Torunka exclaimed, "Oh, I just knew there was something special about you! Let's go!"

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down.


	19. YGO5Ds: Escape from Arcadia Movement!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Darn…" Sonic muttered as he paced around, "First it was a dessert…now it's jail…I think the Spirit World hates me for some reason, Ruka-chan."

"Same here," Ruka nodded, "But didn't you get something from this world that last time you were here?"

"Well yeah," Sonic replied as he dug something out of his pocket, "Still can't believe how strong those guys were to wipe out a thousand of Zeman's strongest monsters each. But I don't understand why they gave me these cards."

"Cards? They gave you cards?" Ruka pondered as Sonic pulled out nine cards.

"Yeah. They asked me to give these to the people I see fit to use their power," Sonic replied, "One already picked me to duel alongside, but the other eight still haven't picked. Personally, I'd say one should go to Yuck. I mean, his deck practically runs on this guy's type…I think. He may have changed it over the last year, though."

"Sonic-san…What do you think will happen to us?" Ruka sniffled.

"Hey now…" Sonic whispered before pulling the young girl into his lap and gently held her close, "It will be alright, Ruka-chan. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to us."

"Sonic-niisan, I'm scared…" Ruka cried.

"It will be fine, Ruka-chan…It will be-did you just call me 'niisan?'"

* * *

"Hmm…" Sapphire muttered before turning to the others, "There is only one guard, but he has a Minus Staff."

"Oh dear!" Torunka gulped, "If we get hit directly by it, we'll instantly turn into stone tablets as we were in days of yore."

"I've got this," Lyra Note replied, "Shock Note: Fortissimo!"

Two large speakers appeared at her sides. She strummed Lyra and two large notes made of electricity shot out of them. They hit the monkey and electrocuted him. The group headed for the doors. Amber rammed through the doors, shattering them upon impact.

"Wow! You actually beat one of Zeman's henchmen? You really are something!" Torunka grinned, "Luna must be somewhere in this castle. Let's split up and start looking for her!"

"Spread out, guys," Sonia said.

"At once, Sonia-Dono," the Crystal Beasts responded before scattering with Ruby staying with Sonia.

"Will you be alright, Torunka-chan?" Sonia asked.

"Not to worry! I'm tougher than I look. I'm really a distinguished spellcaster, see."

"No," Lyra replied.

"Grrr…! Anyways, I have something to give you, Sonia," Torunka spoke before giving Sonia a blue staff with a white stone at the top that had the constellation of Lyra on it, "This staff is imbued with what little magic power I have been able to spare. I bet it can unleash a power very similar to that of a Minus Staff which the enemy uses! Unfortunately, with my magic being what it is, we probably can't expect much…but it should help you out some. Make sure you don't lost it or anything!"

"Alright. Thank you, Torunka-chan," Lyra Note replied as she place the staff behind her back.

"All righty then! Let's stat our search!"

* * *

"Now, Ruka-chan, I am going to show you one technique I know best whenever I'm trapped and can't get out," Sonic grinned before paling and beginning to punch and kick to door, "Hey! Help! Let us out of here! We've got a sick person in here in need of immediate treatment!"

"Sonic-niisan, I don't think that will…" Ruka began.

"Sonic-san? Sonic-san, is that you?"

"Huh? Sonia, that you?" Sonic called.

"Hold on. I'm going to try something," Sonia's voice replied before a glow appeared from behind the door just before it opened.

"Hey there, Sonia…Did you get a haircut?" Sonic asked as he saw Lyra Note's new outfit.

"You're human, right? Are you here to rescue us by any chance?" Ruka asked.

"Of course," Lyra Note replied.

"Then my words reached you! Thanks so much! I'm Luna! What's your name?"

"Sonia, Ruka-chan."

"Hello, dear, my name is Lyra."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised about inanimate objects talking ever since I met Caliburn-san," Ruka said with a sweatdrop before recalling something, "Oh, yeah! I was with a spellcaster named Torunka. Do you know if he's okay?"

"Yep!" a voice replied before the Crystal Beasts walked in with Torunka tied up to Amber's left tusk.

"Don't ask," Torunka replied.

"We're not sure how this happened," Amber added.

"Oh wow…" Ruka awed.

"Aw shucks…" Cobalt blushed as he kicked the ground with a talon.

"Torunka sure is exasperating, isn't he?" Ruka giggled.

"You can say that again, Ruka-chan," Lyra Note giggled.

"Door, open. Why?" a monkey pondered as he walked in, "Who, you? Intruder. No escape."

"Oh really now?" Lyra Note pondered, "Topaz Tiger? Amber Mammoth?"

"Yeah?" the two asked.

"Let's roll him over," Lyra Note ordered, "Pulse Song!"

"Uh oh…Zape in trouble…" the monkey paled before he was ran over by Amber and Topaz after being struck by the energy heart made by the strum of Lyra Note's guitar.

"Nice job," Sonic grinned, "Now let's get out of here! Torunka, you're staying on the mammoth."

"No! Please get me down!" Torunka begged.

"You'd probably get lost!" Amethyst hissed.

* * *

"Good job," Sonia giggled as she patted Ruby on the head while she stayed in her mistress's lap.

"Without you guys, we'd have never escaped," Sonic said.

"No problem," Sapphire replied.

"We owe all of you a while lot," Ruka said.

"So why are you two here?" Sonia asked.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, who's been sealed away by Zeman alongside Rainbow Dragon, summoned me. She told me I had to go get Regulus. I asked if she could let me take someone, so I chose Sonic-niisan," Ruka explained.

"Yeah, but we got separated and captured by those monkeys," Sonic added.

"Regulus is most likely in the Forest of Pojar to the east of here," Torunka explained, "But I heard he's been acting quite strange lately…"

"Well, I don't know anything about that. I just know I have to meet him," Ruka replied.

"We'll keep an eye on you, Ruka," Sonia said, "Right everyone?"

"Of course, Sonia-dono," Amethyst replied.

"We will protect Ruka with our lives," Sapphire replied.

"Anything for Sonia-dono," Amber nodded.

"Thanks everyone! Then let's get going tight away!" Ruka cheered.

"If Sonia and her Crystal Beasts are going with us, then we should have nothing to worry about!" Torunka exclaimed in joy.

"Transcode 004! Lyra Note! On the air!"

The group ran off as soon as Sonia changed into Lyra Note. The group passed through various areas filled with Minus Staffs. Soon, they came upon a small area deep within the forest when a roar echoed around. They looked around before a white lion with a horn, an orange mane, and silver/blue armor approach.

"Whoa!" Torunka and Cobalt yelped.

"What…?" Ruka gasped.

"That's Regulus!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"So, you're Regulus? Then please listen to me!" Ruka pleaded, "I made a promise to the Ancient Fairy Dragon to protect this world. That's why I came here!"

"This girl came from another world far away to rescue the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Torunka added.

"Enough with your lies! You can't fool me!" Regulus snarled.

"Yikes! Talking lion!" Sonic yelped.

"You're with talking animals…You were even one yourself…" Lyra sweatdropped.

"You're only looking to use the powers of Ancient Fairy Dragon for evil!" Regulus roared before he began to chase Torunka.

"Torunka-chan!" Lyra Note gasped.

"Oh, most great and noble Regulus! We humbly beseech you! Please give us your time!" the small wizard begged for his life.

"Fool! Do you mock me?" Regulus snarled.

"I think he's hearing the opposite of what we're saying," Sonic examined, "Let me try. Regulus is a smelly klutz! He's a crybaby and my housecat could take him on! Hey, ugly and fat Regulus! We're enemies to the weak and pathetic Ancient Fairy Dragon and horrible and gruesome Rainbow Dragon! We're here to threaten you to stay away from rescuing them!"

"Hm? Really?" Regulus asked.

"Hey…What's that?" Ruka whispered, "Sonia! Look at his leg! He's got a Minus Staff clamped to his leg!"

"Of course! Because of that, he only hears the opposite of whatever we say to him!"

"What? Rugulus, keep moving around and not let us see your hind leg!" Lyra Note ordered, making Regulus do the opposite, "Machine Gun String!"

Lyra Note strummed Lyra rapidly. Strings shot out of it and wrapped around the Minus Staff before notes shot along the strings, hitting the Minus Staff and knocking it off him. Regulus shook his head as he looked around.

"You did it, Sonia-neechan!" Ruka cheered, "You removed the Minus Staff stuck to Rugulus's leg!"

"Phew…Well played, Sonia! You too, Lyra!"

"Ugh…What happened?" Regulus asked.

"I feel like my heart's about to explode over here," Torunka panted.

"You…!" Regulus growled as he saw Ruka, "The young Signer girl…I have been waiting for you to come to this world."

"Regulus-san! You've regained your senses!"

"And you, who has a special bond with the Crystal Beasts…I thank you, your beasts, and your friend over there from the bottom of my heart for protecting and guiding this young girl to me," Regulus continued.

"It was nothing, noble Regulus," Sonic kneeled.

"Although I was confused from the curse, please forgive me for thinking you as enemies," Regulus apologized.

"Regulus, I tell you, you gave us quite a fright! I thought we were cat food for sure! …No offense, Amethyst Cat."

"None taken."

"Everything you heard was the opposite of what we really said. No wonder you got upset!" Sonic added.

"I'm so ashamed…But…" He glared at Sonic, "If I only heard the opposite meaning, what did you actually say to me before?"

"Okay! Now that Regulus here is back to normal, we need to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon and Rainbow Dragon! Uh, right?" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"…Wait…" Regulus growled as he walked around Sonic, "…You bear a power not seen since the last Ruler…"

"Uh well…You see…" Sonic chuckled nervously before showing Regulus nine cards.

"Ah! You are _their_ disciple?" Regulus gasped.

"Yes?"

"They must trust you if they are wanting to reappear once more," Regulus spoke, "Very well, I'll drop the subject about saying things in the opposite."

"Oh no!" Ruka gasped, "I feel the danger closing in on us in the real world!"

"Dang it!" Sonic scowled as he took out a cracked tea cup, "Now I gotta do my Bad Juju Go Away again!"

"…What now?" Cobalt asked.

"Young Signer girl, you must escape from this trouble in your world first," Regulus advised, "And it is not yet time here. If you ever need the Ancient Fairy Dragon's power and the Rainbow Dragon's might, then you must return. Until then, Torunka and I will protect the Spirit World."

"Yes! Regulus and…what? Wait a second! Me too?"

"Sonia-dono, we will stay as well while Ruby accompanies you," Amethyst Cat spoke.

"Alright, Ame-chan," Sonia replied before hugging her Crystal Beasts, "But…How do we get home?"

"We'll be back as soon as we can! Please do all you can until then!" Ruka ordered, "Sonia-neechan, Sonic-niisan, let's go back. Close your eyes…Oh, you're in the Arcadian Movement, too, Sonia-neechan…Sonic-niisan and I are also being held there. Can you please save us?"

"Very well," Sonia replied.

"Here! You can now bring this staff into the Real World with you, Sonia," Torunka said as he infused more magic into the white and blue staff, "Use it to rescue Luna and Sonic!"

"Go get 'em, Sonia-dono!" Amber trumpeted before the four vanished.

* * *

Sonia yawned as she got up. She looked around until she saw her reflection in a mirror. She stood up and saw she was in her new outfit, her VG Hunter, and her new staff. She giggled before she heard banging.

"Hey! Open! Open this door, please! This is the pits. I can't believe I could be shut up in a place like this! If I miss my deadline, my editor-in-chief'll blow his top! Get me outta here!" a voice called, "Somebody help me! Jack, please save me! Jack…"

"Jack? As in 'Jack Atlus?'" Sonia pondered.

"Sonia, let me fill you in on what's happened since you vanished," Lyra said before explaining everything to her.

"Ohh…When I get my hands on Jack, I'll pull the pole out of his ass then shove it down his throat!" Sonia growled before she ran over to the door and used the staff to unlock it.

"H-Hey! You there! How did you unlock the door and break out?" the voice asked from behind a door, "You were in the room next to me, right? I just heard your door opening! Well, however you did it, can you get me out, too? Pretty please!"

"Okay, but I want your name first!" Sonia replied.

"It's Carly!" the voice replied.

Sonia unlocked the door with her new staff. A young woman stepped out of it. She wore loose-fitting jeans with a loose-fitting orange belt. She had on a blue and white striped shirt inder an orange sleeveless vest. He long black hair ended at her rear and her green eyes were hidden under strange glasses.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Carly replied, "Huh? I have a funny feeling like I've seen you before…I got it! You were at the Fortune Cup! But why on earth was an Arcadian Movement duelist thrown into a cell?"

"I…"

"I smell a scoop! Time to get fact-hunting!" Carly interrupted, "See ya, Sonia!"

"Bye, Carly-chan! I hope we can become friends!" Sonia waved.

"Sonia, she dropped a memo," Lyra said as she picked it up, "'Jack Atlus, the former king and Sector Security Director Rex Godwin are both originally from Satellite!'"

"Jack, I knew, but this Godwin person, I didn't know," Sonia spoke, "Come on, Lyra We've got to find Ruka and Sonic!"

* * *

"Oh…Sonia-neechan?"

"Hm? Ruka-chan?" Sonia looked around before seeing a door.

"Is that you there, Sonia?"

"Sonic!" Sonia gasped.

"You got that right! I'm in here with Ruka-chan!"

"We're so glad you came! Thank you so much!" Ruka thanked.

"Hold on! I'll get you guys out!" Sonia called as she unlocked the door with her staff.

"Sonia-neechan!" Ruka exclaimed as she hugged Sonia, "Thanks for rescuing us!"

"I would have gotten us out, but somehow this place is negating my Hammerspace," Sonia scowled, "Can't even get my Duel Disk out…"

"This is out first time meeting in the Real World, right?" Ruka asked.

"Hai, Ruka-chan," Sonia nodded.

"Sonia-neechan, since you've saved us in the Spirit World and here, I'm starting to think of you more as a bodyguard right now," Ruka joked, earning a giggle from Sonia, "Actually, I have to bother you one more time…My twin brother Rua is being kept in a room nearby with Lan. I really need your help to rescue him."

"I'll do it!"

"Thank you so much! We were brought here together along with Sonic and Lan. Since Sonic-niisan and I were thrown in here first, they must be in a room up ahead. Yusei!"

"Luna! Sonic! Sonia?" Yusei gasped as he and Crow ran up.

"Sonia! You're alive!" Crow exclaimed, "You had us worried!"

"Hold on, Crow, there are guards nearby," Yusei advised, "Let's head into that room for the time being."

"Right," Sonic nodded before they all hid in another room.

"Sonia! You're okay!" Yusei exhaled a relieved sigh, "You had everyone worried when you disappeared like that!"

"Yeah. But now I see you've got it goin' on!" Crow wolf-whistled.

"Hentai!" Sonia barked as she slugged Crow with her staff, "I thought I told you. My body is for Geo-kun and Geo-kun only!"

"Sonia, how did you get here?" Yusei asked.

"They brainwashed me," Sonia replied.

"What?" Crow and Yusei gasped.

"Really? But even so, how come…" Ruka began before her eyes widened, "I know! Sonia-neechan, you're connected with the Spirit World, too! That's why they're after you!"

"But what about Lan and Sonic?"

"They figured out we can travel through worlds when we were protecting the twins," Sonic replied.

"Crow and I went back to Satellite for a bit but saw Yuck and Ace get taken away by Sayer," Yusei added, "So they'll be in here as well. I never knew you had that kind of power, Sonia…"

"Me neither," Sonia giggled.

"We have a lot to talka bout. But before all of that, we'd better get out of here," Yusei advised.

"Yeah, we need to rescue Rua and Lan right away!" Ruka added.

"And I've come here to get Aki," Yusei continued.

"Yeah. He just can't leave his girlfriend behind," Crow snickered as he made kissing noises.

"Crow, you're this close to me kicking you in the face," Yusei warned, "I think we'll be more effective if we split up and go separately. Crow, you're with me."

"Right! You three get Rua and Lan and get the he…ck out of here," Crow coughed as he saw the glares from Yusei and Sonic.

"Here," Yusei said as he gave Sonia her deck.

"My deck!" Sonia gasped as Ruby's translucent form appeared on her shoulder, "Thank you, Yusei!"

"Arthur found this when he was coming to tell us that Kiryu…died…"

"Oh no…" Sonia gasped.

"When things calm down a bit, we'll tell the others you're okay!" Crow grinned.

"And one of the friends I made here, Blister, made this," Yusei continued as he gave Sonia a key card, "It works the elevators in this place. You may need it to get out of here. All right. Crow and I are off to rescue Aki."

"And get Yusei laid with her," Crow added.

"Crow!" Yusei growled.

"Yikes!" the carrot top yelped before dashing out with an angered crab-head following.

"Then we're on our way, too!" Sonic grinned.

"I think they're in a room in the far left area of this floor," Ruka added before they creped out and to another door, "Sonia-neechan, I think this must be it!"

"Well, what do we have here?"

The trio turned to see Divine approach while he continued, "I came here to catch a trespasser, only to find you trying to escape instead. On top of that, the three of you seem to hold a ticket to other worlds, be it the Spirit World or one in another galaxy or universe! There's no way I'll let you fools slip through my hands! I make sure all trespassers are dealt with accordingly! I'll leave these two to you."

Two teens approached. One was a brunette with small glasses. The other was a blond with blue eyes. Both their eyes seemed faded like they were in a trance. Both wore Aracia Movement uniforms.

"Yes, Sayer. As you wish," the blond spoke in a trance.

"Objective confirmed. Liquid and I, Okita, will do our very best to subdue them!"

"Hahaha! Just a short while ago, I treated them to some very intense brainwashing," Divine sneered, "I'm using them as guinea pigs to perfect a more powerful process of brainwashing that I'll use on you. Compared to before, their dueling skills and ruthlessness are on a whole other level. You should just relax. Soon enough, you, too, will be under my command. Hahaha!"

"The creep…" Sonia growled as Divine walked away, laughing manically.

"Brainwashed? We won't let you do this!" Ruka growled.

"Anyone who opposes Divine must be destroyed!" Liquid declared.

"Do you think they'll snap out of it if we win a duel against them?" Ruka asked.

"I'm sure," Sonia replied before giving Sonic the staff, "Get Rua-kun out."

"Right," Sonic nodded as the two activated their Duel Disks before he felt a tug in his pocket, "Hm?"

He took out the nine cards and one immediately jumped out of his hand and into Sonia's hand. Sonia looked at it and felt right with it, yet strangely frightened. She looked over at Sonic who nodded. She nodded and placed the card into her deck. Sonic released Rua and Lan.

"Duel!"

**Crystal Friendship: 8000 (Crystal Melody and Help my Friends!)**

**Similar Pairs: 8000 (Psychic LABO and Psychic Crush)**

"My move!" Liquid declared, "I activate Psi-Station. Now whenever I Normal Summon a Psychic Type, I can pay 500 LP to increase its level by 1 and its ATK by 300. Now I end my turn with two facedowns and a Set Monster."

"I draw!" Ruka called as she drew, "I set a Monster, play a facedown, and activate Ancient Forest! This forces our monster into ATK Mode."

The room shook before it transformed. What was once marble and concrete was now a lush forest with a gentle light around all. A koala with sea-traits and a giant ugly rat appeared.

**Sea Koala: 100/1600/2**

**Giant Rat: 1400/1450/4**

"I draw and summon Telekinetic Shocker," Okita spoke as a man in a red jumpsuit and a bowl over its head appeared, "And thanks to Psi-Station. He gains a power boost."

**Telekinetic Shocker: 2000/700/5**

**Similar Pairs: 7500**

"Now Giant Rat attacks!" Okita ordered as the Giant Rat ate the Sea Koala.

**Crystal Friendship: 6700**

"I end my turn with a facedown," Okita said as his Giant Rat was destroyed.

"What just happened?" Sonia asked.

"That's the effect of this field spell; it destroys all monster that have attacked after the Battle Phase," Ruka explained.

"Ah. Then I draw! I call out my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus! Then I use his effect to put Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise into a Spell/Trap Zone!" Sonia called as her Pegasus and emerald appeared.

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: 1800/1200/4**

"Turn end with a facedown."

"My draw!"

"And your doom! I summon Power Injector! So now 500 Life Points go to 300 ATK Points and a level!"

"No way! Go Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys Psi-Station!" Sonia countered.

"Trap Card, open! Psychic Rejuvenation restores our Life Points by 1000 for each face-up Psychic on the field! Then I activate Psi-Impulse! This returns your hand to your deck, girl and make your draw 3 cards, but my Power Injector is destroyed."

"Darn…" Sonia growled as she drew her new hand.

"Turn end."

"My go! I play Wild Nature's Release on Sapphire Pegasus, increasing his ATK by his DEF! Along with Woodland Sprite!" Ruka commanded as Sapphire turned red while a sprite made of wood and leaves appeared, "Now attack, Sapphire Pegasus!"

**CBSP: 3000/1200/4**

**Similar Pairs: 8000**

"I end my turn with Sapphire Pegasus going to the Spell/Trap Zone instead of being destroyed!" Ruka ended her turn as Sapphire turned into a sapphire.

"My draw!" Okita drew, "I summon my Psychic Jumper in ATK Mode!" Okita called as a skinny, blue-skinned man in a tattered brown jacket and sunglasses appeared.

**Psychic Jumper: 100/1500/2**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"My draw! I summon Shining Angel in ATK Mode with a facedown! Shining Angel attack!"

**Similar Pairs: 6700**

"You activated Telepathic Power, letting me destroy Shining Angel and regain LP equal to its attack!"

**Similar Pairs: 8100**

"Then I attack with the sprite and call it a turn!" Sonia ended her turn with her sprite's destruction.

"My go! I set a monster and end my turn. Go!"

"Of course…with Crystal Raigeki! I send Emerald Tortoise to the graveyard to destroy your set monster!" Sonia called

"I draw! Let's go Kuribon!" Ruka called as a brown ball of fur, a little tail with a red ribbon on it, and big blue eyes appeared, "I end my turn!"

"My draw! I summon Dr. Cranium and end my turn!" Okita called as a short scientist with a giant metal head appeared.

**Kuribon: 300/200/1**

**Dr. Cranium: 100/100/1**

"I summon my Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in ATK Mode!" Sonia called as Ruby jumped onto the field.

**CBRC: 300/300/3**

"Now attack, Ruby-Chan!" Sonia ordered before Dr. Cranium was destroyed.

**Similar Pairs: 7000**

"I give up 800 LP to add a Psychic to my hand," Okita spoke as he drew a card.

**Similar Pairs: 6200**

"I end my turn with a facedown and Ruby goes to the S/T Zone."

"I can't do anything. Pass."

"My go! I can't make a move, so I'll pass, too," Ruka said.

"My draw! I summon my Destructotron!" Okita declared as a four-legged robot emerged from the ground, "Then I pay 2000 LP to destroy the last facedowns you played."

**Destructotron: 1600/400/5**

**Similar Pairs: 4200**

"Now I attack Kuribon!"

"I activate Kuribon's effect! There's no Battle Damage, you get LP equal to Destructotron's ATK, and Kuribon goes back to my hand!"

"I end my turn."

"And now your monster is destroyed!" Ruka called.

"Yes, but by my trap card; Psychic Soul, which gives us back 1200 Life Points in trade of destroying Destructotron."

"Darn…" Ruka growled.

**Similar Pairs: 7000**

"My draw! Come out Amethyst Cat!" Sonia called, "Turn end!"

**CBAC: 1200/400/3**

"My draw! I summon Dr. Cranium and call it a turn."

"My draw! I summon Kuribon again!" Ruka called, "Then I attack with Kuribon! Followed by ending my turn with a facedown and switching Amethyst Cat into DEF."

**Similar Pairs: 6000**

"I go and summon Genetic Woman!" Okita called as a black-wearing woman with cheetah hair, a giant green and red metal claw, and a green blaster appeared.

**Genetic Woman: 1700/1200/4**

"I end my turn," Okita finished.

"I draw! I play a facedown and end my turn."

"My go! I sacrifice Genetic Woman to summon Storm Caller!" Liquid called as a Buddha-like blue-skinned Psychic monster appeared.

**Storm Caller: 2300/2000/6**

"Now I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Ruka drew, "Go Smashing Ground!"

"Counter with Psychic Soul."

**Similar Pairs: 7800**

"…I end my turn…"

"I will go now. I summon Lifeforce Harmonizer," Okita said as a little liquid creature appeared.

**Lifeforce Harmonizer: 800/400/2**

"I end my turn."

"I draw and summon my own Giant Rat! I end my turn!"

"I draw and summon my own Giant Rat! Battle! Giant Rat attacks Giant Rat! Now both of their effects activate!"

"I summon another Amethyst Cat!" Sonia called.

"Here's my level 3 Tuner Psychic Commander!" Liquid called as a monster in a cannon appeared.

**Psychic Commander: 1400/800/3**

"Now I attack with Lifeforce Harmonizer and use my Commander's effect to lower you ATK to 700 by p…"

"Counter: Beast-Soul Swap! I return Amethyst Cat and then re-summon her!"

"Now I attack again! This time, I pay 500 LP to lower your cat's attack to 700!"

**Crystal Friendship: 6600**

"My cat goes back to my S/T Zone while your monster is destroyed."

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"I draw! I end my turn."

"I shall play now! I change the field spell to Brain Research Lab and sacrifice my monster to call forth Prime Material Dragon," Okita spoke as the field transformed into a creepy lab along with a dragon made of gold liquid.

**Prime Material Dragon: 2400/2000/6**

"Now your cat's destroyed! I end my turn!"

"My draw! I set a monster and end my turn!"

"My go! Prime Material Dragon attack!" Liquid ordered as their dragon hit Marshmallon, "Now her effect activates, changing LP Damage into LP Gain!"

**Similar Pairs: 8300**

"Now I end my turn."

"I draw! …I end my turn…"

"I shall go now. I end my turn."

"My draw! I set a monster and end my turn!" Sonia cried.

"My go! Prime Material Dragon, attack!" Liquid ordered as a second Ruby was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, "I end my turn."

"I draw! I set a monster and end my turn!"

"I draw. Prime Material Dragon will now attack," Okita ordered, destroying a yellow-wearing red-haired pixie, "I end my turn."

"I draw! I set a facedown and switch Marshamallon into ATK Mode! Turn end!"

"Idiot! I go and attack with Prime Material Dragon!"

"I reveal my trap; Sakuretsu Armor!"

"I counter it by discarding a card to negate its effect."

"No!"

**Crystal Friendship: 4500**

"I draw! I play Lightning Vortex!"

"Coutner."

"Darn! I guess I'll set a monster and end my turn while switching Marshmallon into DEF."

"I shall draw. I attack your facedown monster. Turn end."

_'Please work…'_ Sonia though as she drew, "I set a card and end my turn."

"I draw!"

"And I use Crystal Raigeki, giving up Amethyst Cat!"

"Counter. I end my turn."

"I'll draw and set a facedown. Turn end."

"I will draw now. I summon Reinforced Human Psychic Borg," Okita spoke as a blue-skinned muscular man with little electric armor appeared.

**Reinforced Human Psychic Borg: 1500/800/4**

"Turn end."

"My draw…I end my turn."

"Then I draw! …Turn end."

"Here I go…I summon Dancing Fairy!" Ruka called as three little fairies appeared dancing in a circle, "Then they'll attack you Borg!"

**Similar Pairs: 8100**

"I end my turn."

"Then I will go. I set a monster and attack."

**Crystal Friendship: 3800**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"I draw! '_Yes! This will work!'_ I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! Then equip him with United We Stand, increasing his ATK even further!" Sonia called as her tiger appeared, "Now he attacks, increasing his ATK by 400!"

**CBTT: 3600/2600/4**

**Similar Pairs: 6900**

"Turn end."

"Here I go. …Damn…I summon my Krebons in ATK Mode! I end my turn with a facedown."

"I draw! Yes! I attack with Topaz Tiger!"

"I give up 800 LP to negate the attack!"

"I end my turn."

**Similar Pairs: 6100**

"I will now draw. I switch Krebons into DEF and end my turn."

"I draw and attack your facedown monster!" Sonia ordered as Topaz Tiger destroyed a Power Injector, "That's it for me!"

"I move! …I end my turn."

"Here I go, Sonia! I summon my Chaos-End Master!" Sonia called as a white angel appeared before her.

**Chaos-End Master: 1500/1000/3**

**CBTT: 4000/3400/4**

"Battle! Both my monsters attack Krebons!"

"I give up 1600 LP to negate both attacks!" Liquid countered.

"I'll end my turn now," Ruka spoke.

"I will now draw. …I end my turn."

"I draw and summon another Topaz Tiger! They'll all attack!"

"I…I give up 800 LP to negate your attacks, while the other two costs will be added as counters to my field spell" Okita called as the vial between the two Psychic Duelists glowed brighter.

"I end my turn."

"I go! I activate Psi-Staion!"

"I reveal Pixie Ring," Ruka countered, "As long as I have this on my field, you can't hit our lower-level monsters!"

"Okay. I end my turn."

"I draw and attack!"

"Krebons and Brain Research Lab activate," Okita countered.

"Okay. I end my turn."

"My turn, I see. Then I shall draw and end my turn, discarding a card due to my hand being at its limit."

"I draw and end my turn."

"My move! …Damn…I pass!"

"Then it's my turn!" Ruka drew, "I set a monster and attack with all my monsters!"

"Same old counters," Liquid scoffed.

"Very well. Then I end my turn," Ruka said.

"I will draw then. Hm…This isn't well…Ah! I pass."

Sonia drew. She sighed and motioned for Liquid to have his turn. Liquid drew and sighed.

"I summon my Mind Master!" Liquid called as a strange robot appeared.

**Mind Master: 100/200**

"I now use my Psi-Station to increase his level and ATK by 1 and 300 respectively. Then I use Psychic Rejuvenation to increase our life points by 2000. Then I give up 800 of them and Krebons to special summon Telekinetic Shocker! Battle! Telekinetic Shocker, attack their Chaos-End Master!"

**Crystal Friendship: 3600**

"I end my turn with Ruthless Denial! I send my Mind Master and you lose one card in your hand!"

"Oh well…I couldn't really use Crystal Blessing now…" Sonic sighed as her card went to the graveyard.

"I draw. I attack with Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger Number 2!"

"Counter! Telepathic Mirror!" Liquid declared.

"Oh no!" Sonia and Ruka exclaimed as their tiger was desteroyed.

**Familiar Pairs: 6100**

"Then the other Topaz Tiger will attack!" Ruka ordered.

**Familiar Pairs: 2900**

"I end my turn with summoning Kuribon."

"I draw and set a facedown, ending my turn."

"I draw and summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth! Amber Mammoth, attack!"

**CBAM: 1700/1600/4**

**Familiar Pairs: 1200**

"Kuribon, attack!"

**Familiar Pairs: 900**

"And now…Topaz Tiger will get the last say! Sic 'em, boy!" Sonia ordered as Topaz Tiger mauled the two.

**Familiar Pairs: 0**

"We won!" Sonia and Ruka cheered, hugging each other and jumping up and down.

"Girls…" Rua and Lan muttered.

"Ugh…!" Liquid groaned.

"Ahhh…!" Okita cried.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Sonia asked.

"Sonia! What's going on? Why were we…?" Liquid pondered.

"You two were being controlled by Divine-teme," Sonic replied.

"We were being controlled?" Liquid growled, "Oh, yeah…We were hooked up to some really strange device in the laboratory."

"So that was a brainwashing machine, you say? To think that this is really an evil organization…" Okita examined, "To tell you the truth, I don't want to be here a second longer."

"Yeah, same here," Liquid nodded.

"Thank goodness! It looks like the brainwashing has worn off!" Ruka smiled.

"Hey, that girl kinda looks like she's Rico's age…" Liquid examined.

"Rico?" Rua pondered.

"Indeed. He is Sonia's roommate as we are or will soon be 'were.' He is probably in his bed taking a nap like normal," Okita explained.

"Let's get out of here right now! What about you, Sonia?" Liquid asked, "Isn't Divine after you guys?"

"Yeah. But we need to find our friends and this Rico," Sonic replied, "No way am I going to let the guy do this to a kid."

"Sonia, can we duel when we get outta this place?" Rua asked.

"Sure!" Sonia giggled.

"Yatta!" Rua cheered before he ran off.

"Even in situations like this, that's all you can ever think about…" Ruka muttered with a sigh.

"Come on, you guys," Sonic said, "Okita told me where your old room in here is."

The group ran out and down the hallway. Sonia used the card and activated the elevator. The group entered it and went down to the first floor. Sonic led them to a room and slammed the door open. They walked in to see a little boy, roughly 11-12, grumble as he glared at the door. He sat up and Sonic noted he had a lollipop in his mouth. He wore a white shirt and pants with gold marking on them as his brown hair with a bang going over his right eye bounced a little. His large brown eyes widened before running over to Sonia and hugged her leg.

"Hello, Sonia!" the boy smiled, "Ano…What's going on? I always ask people to not wake me up unless it's an emergency."

"Rico, we're leaving the Arcadia Movement," Sonia replied, "These people are some close friends of mine before I was kidnapped and taken here."

"K-Kidnapped? Why that no-good, perverted, fat-lipped, smooth-talker trying to get into Aki-oneechan's dress…!" Rico growled before running over to his bed and pulling out a suitcase and a duel disk, "Okay, I'm ready, Sonia!"

"Say…You know where this guy with booger-green hair is and this guy who falls asleep in mid-sentence are, do you?" Lan asked.

Rico pointed at the closet. Everyone sweatdropped before Sonic opened it. Yuck fell out with Ace, both tied up and gagged.

"Why didn't you break out, Ace?" Sonic asked…earning a snore as a reply, "Damn narcolepsy…Lan, Yuck, Sonia, stay with the twins, Ace, and Rico. Make sure they get out."

"What about you, Sonic?" Lan asked.

"I have a guy I need to punish," Sonic replied as he walked out, "Plus, I'm going to try and find Yusei, Aki, and Crow."

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down.


	20. Black Cat: Hello, Bad Luck

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Sonic stepped out of the elevator. He looked around for a few moments. He was about to run when he barely dodged a fireball. He turned to see Divine, beyond rage.

"You fool! And I thought I had you under wraps with the girl!" Divine snarled, "I don't know how you escaped, but you can be certain it'll be the last time!"

"You who dare toy with lives…You who dare to kill for your goals…You who dare to attempt to be a god!" Sonic snarled, "I cannot allow thee to do this anymore! The gods will unleash his wrath upon thee!"

"The gods?" Divine laughed, "Oh please, that is pathetic! Very well then. I will show you your errors and then make you my personal slave!"

"No way!" Sonic roared as he and Divine activated their Duel Disks.

"I'll wipe your mind clean of any other thoughts of escaping again!"

"Duel!"

**Sonic: Divine Raging Storm: 8000**

**Divine: Psychic Syndicate: 8000**

"Ore no turn. Draw! I call upon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!" Sonic declared as a tall, skinny Blackwing appeared, "Now I place a face down. Turn end."

**Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame: 1800/1200/4**

"Then I draw. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Teleport. If I have no monsters while you have one or more, I can pay 800 to summon a Psychic Monster in my hand through Special Summoning…Like my Genetic Woman."

**Divine: 7200**

"Then I'll summon Mind Master. I'll use his effect and get rid of the Genetic Woman and 800 Life Points to summon Reinforced Human Psychic Borg. Then I'll do it again to summon Psychic Snail," Sayer continued as a mutated snail appeared.

**Psychic Snail: 1900/1200/4**

**Divine: 5600**

"Now I tune my Level 4 Psychic Snail to my Level 1 Mind Master. _My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, __Magical Android__!_" Divine chanted as a android woman appeared.

**Magical Android: 2400/1700/5**

"Now crush him," Divine ordered.

"I think not. Trap Card, activate: Magical Cylinder!" Sonic countered, "It goes in then out right back at your Life Points!"

"What?" Divine gasped before grunting from taking Magical Cylinder.

**Divine: 3200**

"Well then…I place a face down and end my turn."

"Ore no turn. Draw! I call forth Harpie Lady 3 to attack Magical Android, stopping her assault for 2 turns!"

**Sonic: 7200**

"Turn end."

"Fine. I draw! I play Solidarity! As long as I have only one type of monster in my graveyard, my monsters gain 800 ATK. Now I summon another tuner monster; Psychic Commander! Tuning Level 5 Magical Android with my Level 2 Psychic Commander! _Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"_

Sonic gulped as the Synchro Monster appeared. It was large and made of green energy. It was held within the form of a demon by bones and gold. It faced Sonic and roared.

**Thought Ruler Archfiend: 2700/2300**

"Then I equip him with Telekinetic Charging Cell, so there will be no need to pay Life Points for his effects. Now attack," Divine ordered as a powerful shockwave was sent out of the monster and hit Shura and sent Sonic into a wall, "Now his effect activates and lets me gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points."

**Divine: 5600**

**Sonic: 5500**

"Ore no turn...Draw!" Sonic called.

He drew and a powerful whiplash of wind ripped through the area. Divine's eyes widened a bit as the wind blew. It soon died down as Sonic looked at the card.

"Trap Card, activate: Call of the Haunted. Revive Harpie Lady 3!" Sonic roared as his Harpie reappeared, "Next, two Elegant Egotists! I call forth the two Harpie Lady Sisters in my deck!"

The green-haired Harpie watched as two mirrors appeared at her side. The reflections changed to three Harpie Ladies before they shattered and the monsters appeared.

**Harpie Lady Sisters: 1900/2100/6**

"That won't work. They're too weak," Divine scoffed.

"They are mere offerings," Sonic replied.

"Offerings?" Divine repeated as the seven girls turned into a gold energy.

_"Almighty protector of the Sun and Sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry…"_

Divine watched as the gold energy swirled around the hallway. Soon, it condensed into a large gold orb. Divine stared at the orb, not noticing Thought Ruler Archfiend began to shake.

_"…Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…"_

"W-What's going on?" Divine gasped as he saw the orb open and start to transform.

_"…I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall…"_

"Ah!" Divine gasped as the orb grew large gold wings and dragon legs.

_"…call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

The orb shifted and changed into a large golden body with a long gold dragon tail. A strange item formed on its back resembling a long gold pole bent into a circle. Divine began to step back as a large gold bird-dragon-like head emerged. The monster let out an earth-shaking roar as it stood behind Sonic.

"When Ra is summoned by offering three lives, he gains their combined Attack Points," Sonic explained, "But…I will add an additional 5400 from my 5500 Life Points, leaving me with 100 Life Points. But that won't worry me one bit."

**Winged Dragon of Ra: 10600/10600/10**

"No…" Divine gasped.

_"You who dare call yourself a God have no right!"_ Ra roared, _"Face thine divine wrath, foolish mortal!"_

"Winged Dragon of Ra, grace us with your ultimate attack!" Sonic roared as his forehead gained a glowing Eye of Ra in the center of it, "Divine Light!"

"No…but…" Divine gasped as Ra incinerated Thought Ruler Archfiend with gold flames with some striking Divine's face, "Ahh! Th-This is real damage?"

**Divine: 0**

"Thou who dares call thyself 'God' has face but a small bit of the wrath Ra truly delivers," Sonic spoke.

"Ack…I can't believe you have this much power…" Divine panted as he slowly stood, "Then you leave me no choice. Violence is not my policy, but…Hinotama! Take this!"

The fireball shot at Sonic. He closed his eyes and shook his head. The fireball neared by a few inches.

"The Gods are furious at you, Divine," Sonic spoke calmly as Ra crushed the fireball, "Ra will not leave until he chooses."

_"Fool…"_ Ra spat before batting Divine through a wall with a simple slap on the back of his hand.

"H-How did this happen…?" Divine groaned before passing out.

_"Sonic, thank you for allowing me to give a small punishment to him for the sins he has committed."_

"No problem!" Sonic grinned as the Eye of Ra dissipated from his forehead and Ra returned to his card, "He did not have the right to insult you or your eight brothers."

"Sonic!" a voice called.

"Hm?" Sonic turned to see Crow run up.

"It's bad! Aki is…" Crow began.

* * *

"W-Who are you? You're…" Aki gasped.

Standing across from her and Yusei was a woman wearing black Aztec robes with green Nazca Line markings. Both shivered as they saw the whites of her eyes were as black as a dark hole and violet markings on her face. For a second, Yusei swore he saw a giant lizard behind her.

"…Misty Tredwell?"

"I'm honored you know who I am. Well, I also know a lot about you," Misty said, a freezing tone held within it, "Aki Izayoi, the Black Rose Witch."

"…"

"I will have my revenge now. You cannot escape."

"What? Revenge?" Aki repeated, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't expect you to comprehend…No matter what happens, he will never come back to me. But you can at least apologize to him. So I will send you to meet him now."

"What are you?" Aki asked.

"No need for you to worry," Misty replied, "In making amends for your crimes, you will now perish."

* * *

"Grrr…What happened? How could that fool have an Egyptian God Card? They're suppose to be gone!" Divine snarled, "Humph…Maybe I've been a little too lenient with my research subjects…? I won't make that mistake again!"

"You're not too smart, huh, Divine?"

"Hm?" Divine pondered, "Who is it? You?"

He turned to see Carly approach. The white of her eyes were now pitch black pools of darkness. Her outfit was now a black tee under a tiny black cape that tended at her hips and a black skirt. She had orange Nazca Line markings on them along with violet ones on her face. Divine swore he saw a giant hummingbird behind her.

"There's no way! Didn't I just take care of you with my own two hands…?" Divine asked.

"I have been reborn in order to seal your doom!" Carly replied.

"This can't be…!" Divine gasped.

"What a fool you are. This is the end for you. Prepare yourself for a Yami no Game!"

"A…A Game of Darkness? It doesn't matter how you managed to return here, challenging me to a duel once again proves you have no idea how weak you truly are!"

"Say what you will, Divine. The outcome will be different this time," the black-wearing woman sneered, "I'll send you and all your foolish ambition straight into hell!"

"Very well! I'll be glad to take you on! It seems you need another taste of the ultimate power in dueling! Prepare yourself!"

* * *

"Aki!" Crow shouted as he and Sonic ran up.

"You're really trying to take my life, aren't you? Why?" Aki asked, bits of her clothing torn and blood seeping from small wounds.

"It's for all the pain you've caused during each of your duels. You've destroyed things over and over again! You didn't even care that my little brother perished!" Misty growled.

"Her brother?" Crow repeated.

"But I don't even know who your little brother is!" Aki argued.

"Precisely. My brother means absolutely nothing to you…" Misty growled, "Just another one of your nameless victims!"

"I don't know anything about it…I never knew your brother…"

"You have no memory of him at all…But to me, he was a precious person who can never be replaced! All you do is cause destruction and pain. Truly a witch…"

"That's not true!" Crow argued, "You don't know what Aki did over in Satellite! She used her powers and helped people fix up their homes! Her smaller monsters helped carry the groceries for others there!"

"Silence! What she did in one place will never allow me to forgive her for killing my little brother!"

"Why you…" Crow growled before Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Crow."

"Enough talking. _O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! __Earthbound God Ccarayhua__!_"

The entire structure shook for a few moments. Aki looked out a window and screamed. The others looked out and gasped. Outside were two giant monsters. One resembled a giant black hummingbird with red markings and the other resembled a giant black and green lizard. For some reason, they seemed to be 3D forms of the Nazca Lines of the hummingbird and lizard.

"Hmm…It seems that another Dark Signer in here," Misty examined, "No matter…"

_'When I was in the elevator, my Hammerspace came back,'_ Sonic thought, _'When Divine passed out when Ra defeated him…I felt my Chaos Energy unlock itself.'_

He took out a Chaos Emerald. Crow's jaw dropped as he saw it. Sonic held it above his head and a green light emerged from it.

"What is that?" Misty demanded.

"Our escape! Chaos Control!" Sonic roared.

He squeezed the Chaos Emerald tight in his hand. It began to spark before a flash of light roared from it. The light faded and revealed everyone but Misty had vanished. Misty snarled, not noticing the limp form of Divine falling nearby before a dark hand grasped him and vanished.

* * *

"These glasses? It can't be…!" Jack gasped as he picked up Carly's glasses in the rubble outside of the demolished Arcadia Movement, the left lens broken, "Carly! Are you here? Carly!"

"Atlas-sama! It's dangerous here!" a blue-haired woman in a blue and white suit called as she ran up.

"I don't care, Mikage! Stop getting in the way of the King!" Jack growled.

"…"

_'This can't be happening!'_ Jack thought, _'Carly…!'_

_"Oh Jack, I hope you can get yourself straightened out soon…Because after that battle with Yusei, the Jack that everyone knows is no more. From now on, you'll live your life as the real, honest-to-goodness Jack Atlas! And wouldn't it be wonderful if you went on to become the real king again?"_

"Carly! Answer me, Carly!" Jack called before more rubble fell.

"Atlas-sama! Please stop this! Sector Security will be here soon! Please leave at once!"

_'Carly…I hope you make it out of here in one piece!'_

* * *

"Whoa, that was a close call…" Yusei exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, any second longer and we would have been bird feed or flies for a lizard," Crow added.

_'Ra…Are you alright?'_

_"I am fine, Sonic, but…The Earthbound Gods are stronger than an Egyptian God…"_ Ra replied, _"They…drain our energy for their own power when they normally need human sacrifices. With two there…The seven brothers you have with you and I were drained a bit…We just need to rest…"_

"Sonic! Where are Rua and Ruka?" Yusei asked.

"They went off with the others," Sonic replied.

"Aki, we need to get you to a doctor."

"Hai…"

"Let's get a move on, people!" Crow barked.

"It should be safe enough to stay at Blister's apartment. I bet there's a doctor near there, too," Yusei said as the group walked off, Aki leaning on Yusei for support.

* * *

"Is Aki-oneechan okay?" Rico asked, licking another lollipop while one was already in his mouth.

"Based on what the doctor said, Akiza seems fine. And Blister is taking care of her for now," Yusei replied.

"So who's the shrimp?" Crow asked.

"Who ya callin' shrimp?" Lan and Rico barked.

"…Ooh…I think I'll like this…" Crow grinned until Lan activated his blasters, "Uh…Never mind…Crow shutting his beak now…"

"To think that he'd have little kids in the Arcadia Movement…Seems like you had a rough time in the Arcadia Movement," Yusei said until he noticed a dragon-shaped Criminal Mark around the concealed eye, "They even marked you?"

"No…I got caught trying to Dine-N-Dash," Rico replied, "Aki-oneechan found me and took me to the Arcadia Movement last year. Oi. Sonia, you never told me how you were feeling after seeing that big dragon at the Fortune Cup."

"Eh? You mean Sonia saw the Crimson Dragon?" Lan asked.

"It showed Aki, Ruka, Jack, and I this world's past, even our own lives. Then, it showed a giant spider-shape mark made of black flames destroy the Satellite. Then the other day, I battled someone with the Mark of the Spider. When I won the duel, his mark disappeared and he didn't seem to remember what he was doing," Yusei explained.

"You think he was under someone's control?" Sonic asked.

"The Spider Geoglyph…and the Mark of the Spider…"

"It is interesting," a voice said.

"Hai, Reborn-san," Lan nodded.

Sonic and Lan screamed, "Reborn!"

"Ciaossu, Lan, Megaman," Reborn greeted.

"Oh, hello, Reborn-kun," Shahra bowed.

"Good day to you, Reborn," 'Cut-Steel' said.

"Ciaossu, Shahra and Caliburn."

"Who's the brat?" Crow asked before getting a kick in the face.

"I am Katekyo Hitman Reborn," the infant replied, "Oi, Lan-baka, Mega-baka, why are you two here?"

"That's what we should be asking you!" Lan barked.

"You first," Reborn ordered as he aimed Leon-Gun at the two.

"Yikes!" Lan yelped.

"Now let's not get too hasty, Reborn…" Sonic began.

"Chaos Shot," Reborn interrupted as he pulled the trigger, sending Sonic through two buildings, "Don't order me around."

"Ah! Sonic-niisan!" Rua and Ruka gasped.

"I'm fine!" Sonic grunted as he staggered in, his clothes slightly burnt like the rest of his smoke-emanating form, before falling over, expelling smoke from his mouth.

"Ah! Sonic turned into a Smoke Dragon!" Ace yelped.

"Yeah right. If he's a smoke dragon, then I'm pink!" Yuck laughed.

"Who is this?" Yusei asked.

"This is Katekyo Hitman Reborn," Lan explained, "From what I've learned from Tsuna, he's a demon in the disguise of a hitman infant."

"I would kick Tsuna right now if he didn't get kidnapped."

"Aye…Wait! Kidnapped?" Lan exclaimed, his eyes popping out of their sockets at Reborn.

"Yes. One year and three weeks ago, Tsuna and Hibari were assaulted by you, Phantom Dark, a man resembling Protoman, and a strange pervert that controls time," Reborn explained.

"Ah! That faker-me!" Lan gasped.

"Now you know how I feel about Shadow…" Sonic moaned as he slowly rose.

"I've been going to the other worlds and keeping contact with Master Hand," Reborn continued as he took out a small star.

"Hm? What's that?" Rico pondered.

"This is a Smash Map," Reborn replied before the room transformed into a scale model of the universe, "I've been using this to track them. From what I've recorded, they have attack the Lylat System, taking the Smashers Fox, Falco, and Wolf, the Mushroom Kingdom, swiping Bowser, Peach, Luigi, Mario, Yoshi, and Wario, Earth-7 200 Years from now, obtaining Rockman and letting Lyra Note escape, Earth-N, where they have gained a boy named…"

"Rex? They caught Rex?" Lan asked, earning a fist.

"Shut it," Reborn ordered, "Now then…They have also taken a man called Agent Six and a monkey in a diaper."

_"It's a Simian Undergarment!"_

"…You guys hear that just now?" Crow asked.

"No. We did not hear someone argue with an infant," Ruka, Sonia, and Rico replied.

"Okay. Good," Crow nodded before Reborn's foot met his manhood.

"As I was saying…All the Smashers, except for Pichu-who is with Maylu-, have been taken from the Pokemon World including one Mew, the wife of Lucario and mother of Lance. One of the new worlds was also been targeted, taking away three Woo Foo Warriors."

"Ah! Yo-sensei, Yin-neechan, and Yang-bakanii were taken?" Lan gasped, earning a fist to the face.

"Anyone else? Understand this; next one who interrupts me gets the Chaos Shot," Reborn threatened, "Good. Now then, aside from them, there is also the missing Chrome Dokuro from the world Tsuna, Hibari, and I are from. However…There has been something recent. Four more have been reported missing. Yes, Lan-baka?"

"Missing?"

"Yes. They are Ultimo and his master Yamato, the teenager reincarnated from a bandit in the 17th century Japan, Samus Aran, and Mr. Game-N-Watch," Reborn replied before tapping one of the systems, zooming in on a planet and then to a city, "Master Hand recorded what happened when Ultimo and Yamato were captured, yet was unable to get to them in time."

Everyone watched as a building shattered as a giant figure erupted form it. The giant was actually a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artificial appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Ultimo's previous gloves. His facial features are accented by depressions that not only surround each eye but continue downwards from the center with a straight line. Three prominent spikes extend from his back and shoulders, concealing two individual thrusters and a long flowing transparent cape underneath. His lower legs contain numerous ornate designs, such as clouds and cranes, and there are multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe. From the smoke, Dark-Slayer roared as he shot out of it, his arms twice his size and resemble black dragon arms coated in darkness-colored flames.

"Yamiryu no Tekken!" Dark-Slayer roared as he slugged the giant backwards.

-Lan, what the hell are you doing?- the robot demanded in Yamato's voice.

"Lan? Oi, why do you guys mistake me for this 'Lan' guy?" Dark-Slayer asked, "Ah…No matter. You two will be arrested on way or another!"

-A-Arrested?- the robot exclaimed –Why?-

"No clue. The guys who hired me didn't say why, just to catch the guys they target! Yamiryu no Tekken!"

-I won't allow that. Toki Giri no Mai!- the robot declared as its arms transformed into giant fans before Dark-Slayer's fists lost their dark flames.

"What the hell?" Dark-Slayer roared before the robot slammed his left fan into him, knocking him into a deep crater.

-That is one of my abilities as God Ultimo- the robot explained –I can turn you back to your weakest form by blasting the 'time' around you-

"Whoa…It's like I'm seeing a Mecha Anime!" Rua exclaimed in awe as Dark-Slayer grasped a metal bar at his feet, igniting in darkness-colored flames.

"Dammit all! Where did my magic go?"

-That's…!- God Ultimo gasped as he saw fangs appear in Dark-Slayer's mouth and his eyes go blank.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Dark-Slayer roared, "It's really pissing me off!"

"Yikes!" Crow yelped as he jumped out of the way of a pillar of darkness-colored flames erupting beside him.

"It's just a hologram," Reborn said.

"Weird…It's like his emotions are adding fuel to the darkness…" Sonic muttered, "Ah! Look at God Ultimo!"

"Hm?" Everyone looked up to see tendrils of white energy seep out of God Ultimo and into the darkness-colored flames erupting from Dark-Slayer as Protoman AB, Phantom Dark, and Clockman approached.

"Who are those three?" Ruka asked.

"The one from the 'Phantom of the Opera' is Phantom Dark," Sonia growled.

"Protoman?" Sonic and Lan gasped.

"The last one is Clockman, the only one who has the same power as Ultimo to time-travel," Reborn examined as a roaring Dark-Slayer ripped the metal pole in two.

"Dark-Slayer!" Phantom Dark called, getting the boy's attention.

"You have no chance of winning here. Leave the rest to…" Clockman looked at a piece of paper, "…Gajeel."

The darkness-colored flames suddenly vanished. Dark-Slayer just stared at Clockman, his jaw dropped and his eyes blank. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Talk about support…" Crow muttered before a large killing intent was felt.

**"What the hell did you just say?"** Dark-Slayer roared out as the dark flames returned with ten times the ferocity.

-Ah! Ultimo, we're losing our…- God Ultimo began before glowing and splitting into Yamato and Ultimo, "Ah! We lost God Ultimo!"

"Those dark flames seem to absorb another's power when they're like that…" Yusei examined.

"I'll be the one to beat him!" Dark-Slayer roared before blasting at Clockman, "Yamiryu no Kenkaku!"

"I'm sorry!" Clockman screamed as he was shot off into the distance.

"Now who the hell just said Sol would be better to beat this guy, huh?" Dark-Slayer demanded.

_'He got the wrong guy…'_ everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

"Vow Fusion – God Ultimo!" Yamato roared as he and Ultimo fused into the giant robot form –Now to…Hm?-

"Is that…a D-Wheel?" Yuck asked.

A dark-blue D-Wheel roared by. It had a left fist-design on the back-left part of it. The person riding it sent shivers down the spines of Yusei, Crow, Ace, Yuck, Sonia, Lyra, and Lan. Riding upon it was Kiryu, laughing manically.

"Hey~! God Ultimo!" Kiryu roared.

"K-Kiryu? He's alive?" Yusei gasped.

"No way! Arthur told us he died! Acid even showed us pics of him with that spoon through his neck!" Yuck shuddered.

"He had a what through his what?" Ruka and Rua gasped.

"Oh my…" Rico puked into a barf bag Reborn gave him.

"If you consider yourself a god, then let's see you deal with a true one!" Kiryu cackled, _"O great God, I beseech thee to appear before us! Devour all to satisfy your endless fury! Exact revenge upon those that betrayed thou! I call upon thee, Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!"_

"Up there!" Ace called out.

Everyone looked up to see something floating above God Ultimo. It resembled a heart made of stone and black marking. The markings glowed violet for a few seconds as it pulsed like a heart. Numerous cries drew their attention to their surroundings as purple specters floated into the device. Yusei and Ruka grunted as their Marks glowed. On the D-Wheel, a flaming Mark resembling the Nazca Lines of the Giant appeared. A flash of dark light erupted around before a shadow dominated God Ultimo. The last image showed God Ultimo shaking in fear at something before it changed back into the room.

"How…"

"Hm?"

"How is Kiryu still alive?" Yusei demanded, "He…Arthur told us personally that he died in there! That he committed suicide!"

"I am not sure, but from what I can tell it is interesting," Reborn smirked.

"You…" Crow growled.

"That is also why I am here," the mafia infant continued, "I was hired by Master Hand to check up on the Assistant here; Aki Izayoi and those around her."

"A-Aki is this world's Assistant?" Lan gasped.

"Yes," Reborn replied as he gave Lan a letter, "This is from Master Hand. Read it as soon as possible when you're alone with the others from another world. I will be guarding Aki now. Ciao-ciao."

"…So are you a Psychic Duelist like Aki?" Ace asked after five minutes passed from when Reborn walked out.

"Um…I think?" Rico replied, throwing away the stick of a lollipop he had, now with a blue one in his mouth.

"You think? It's gotta be a yes or no, kid," Yuck said.

"You're not that older than me."

"I'm fifteen, brat."

"So what can you do?" Yusei asked.

"Oh! I'll show you," Rico replied as he took out a Duel Monsters Card, "I am the one who connects the road to the Spirit World."

"S-Spirit World?" Sonic, Ruka, and Sonia gasped as the card transformed into a key.

"Thou…shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate!" Rico recited as he held the key out in the air.

Everyone watched as the key pulsed for a few seconds. It release a glowing circle with various designs within it floating in the air. He turned the key and a click was heard.

"Open! The Gate of the Dark Sage!"

The seal shifted into a door. It opened and Torunka fell out. Rico blinked before looking at the key.

"…It made a child appear…Ah! It didn't work!" Rico whined.

"Ow…What happened?" Torunka groaned as he got up, "I tell you, I'm too old for things like this…"

"T-Trounka-chan?" Sonia gasped.

"Hm? Sonia? Ruka? Sonic?" Torunka looked at the three with a confused look, "How did you get into the Spirit Realm again? None of us made a call for you, Ruka, Sonia."

"Actually, Torunka…" Sonic spoke with a sweatdrop forming.

"Oh well…A Spirit is a Spirit that I can make friends and a contract with!" Rico grinned, "Hello! I'm here to make a contract!"

"Huh? Well, a Spirit World Caller…I haven't made a contract if over fifty years," Torunka chuckled as he took out an old wrinkled paper, "Alright then…I will only come out on weekdays. I am only allowed to be summoned five times a week. Also, I expect a cup of tea when I'm summoned. That is all."

"Okay! Oh, may I know your name?"

"Torunka. Now then, I'll call you when we need you, Ruka, Sonia. Bye," Torunka said before vanishing in a plume of smoke and the key turning into a card.

"Yatta! That makes seven!" Rico grinned as he took out the suitcase, "And I managed to make a contract with the DARK Element at last!"

"Hold on…What the heck was that?" Crow asked as Rico opened the suitcase.

"No clue," Rico replied as he placed the card with six others beside a deck of cards, "I just started opening Spirit Gates when I was four. Mama was so happy. She even showed me her gates..."

"Hm?" Yusei noted Rico suddenly slumped.

"Mama…" Rico sniffled.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" Crow apologized, "So what spirits do you have?"

"You wanna know?" Rico pondered.

"Yeah!" Crow replied, "I've never seen someone summon something like that before!"

"Okay!" Rico grinned as he took out a second card, "Open! The Gate of the Winged Kuriboh! Fuzzy!"

The card glowed before changing into a white key with a wing as the edge. A white seal appeared and Rico turned the key. A small ball of brown fuzz, little hands and feet, big blue eyes, and angel wings appeared.

"Kuri! Kuri!"

"Oh! That's a Winged Kuriboh!" Lan gasped as he showed a copy he had.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Fuzzy exclaimed as it flew around Rico and Lan before Rico collapsed.

"You okay?" Rua asked.

"Fine…Just…used too…much energy…" Rico panted as Fuzzy returned to the Spirit World.

"For summoning just a kid and a ball of floating fuzz?" Crow asked.

"Level 10 and Level 2," Lan noted as he looked at the card in Rico's hand and the one Rico used to summon Torunka, "That Torunka was a Dark Sage, a Level 10 Spellcaster."

"The Dark Sage? Isn't that a really old Dark Magician?" Rua asked.

"More like ancient," Ace chuckled.

"I guess the higher the level, the more energy is drained from him," Yuck said before a man with brown hair, five-o-clock shadow, a white shirt, green vest, and brown jeans went through the door.

"How did a baby do that?" he demanded as he got up.

"Baby? Was he wearing a fedora, Blister?"

"Yes."

"Don't mess with him. He's Mafioso," Lan advised.

"Oh sure. Thanks for the advice _after_ he kicked me through a wall!" Blister barked.

* * *

"So…What's it say?" Sonic asked as Arthur sat down with the others from another world in their first base in the new world.

"Hai…" Lan nodded as he opened the letter, "'To the Smashers, Yuck, Ace, and Arthur…As you are aware, the threat of Smashers being kidnapped has been escalated recently. Reborn has possibly shown you what I recorded of when Ultimo and Yamato were captured. I have been tracking each of you since I first learned of the kidnappings from the letter Sonia sent me. I have been researching for over a year and a half now, trying to figure out where this other you comes from. I have even asked the Zone Cops about this and all have reported that no Lan, Megaman, or anyone in relation by blood to Lan has vanished from their Zone. I tried to speak with Anonymous about this, but…I could not sense him in his or any Zone. It was as if his body was simply broken down right to the DNA along with Onii-san…'"

"Oh no…" Sonia gasped.

"'Both had done so much for everyone in one way or another, I feel both will be missed greatly. I wish to believe in a righteous light that encompasses the rage and sadness…the light which guides all things. Though this is not the time to be saddened or wish. It seems Onii-san did a bit of research on this before he and Anonymous…vanished…He sent me something very interesting. Four new worlds I've never even seen before. I observed them and found something amazing about each of them. I have named them Earth-11/2/10, Earth-2/3, Earth-6/13/1, and Earth-6/20. I need you to find the Smashers I have chosen in each of them. Enclosed are their pictures and a key word you are forbidden to say near them. If you do, pain beyond anything you've felt might appear. I entrust this task to each of you. From, Master Hand,'" Lan read.

Lan, Sonia, Lyra, and Sonic all lowered their heads. Each one soaking in the information that not just one, but two people close to them in one way or another had gone away possibly that day…possibly forever. Lan shook as his fists clenched and released a few times. He turned and walked out. He continued to walk until he was at the crater where his last uncontrolled rage fit took place. He activated his Dragon Claws and began to strike the ground.

"Kage-sensei…Onii-san…Anonymous…" Lan growled between each punch, "Why…? Why…? Why the hell am I losing those close to me to the Shinigami?"

Lan let out a feral dragonic roar as his left fist ignited in gold flames. He swung it and the entire crater tripled in size. Lan continued to let out the roar as tears stained his cheeks and the ground below him. Unbeknownst to him, Reborn sat nearby, watching the sight with a figure.

"It seems he's stronger than he thinks…" the figure observed, "But tell me, Reborn… Were those the Dying Will Flames you told me about?"

"No…Lan's flames have been recorded and documented as SS-Class Moon Flames with the property of 'Chaos,' along with one percent of it being a C-Class Snow Flame," Reborn replied, "Those flames were gold, but not the gold of Pure Sun Flames. It's interesting to say the least, General Director Rex Godwin."

"Indeed," the figure nodded.

He stepped out of the shadows to reveal he was a semi-old man. He seemed fairly fit for his age with long grey hair and calm black eyes. His skin was fairly pale in a few areas. He wore white gloves, a white button shirt, and a grey formal suit.

"As much as I want to observe him more, I know he will not be here for much longer," Godwin continued, "I know that a Dark Signer is travelling through the other worlds with that group, so I am not sure if the Signers can do anything about it."

"I'm sure they will," Reborn spoke with a smirk.

* * *

"How's Aki-neechan?" Rua asked.

"She's awake now, but Yusei's refusing to let her out of bed," Crow replied, "Personally, I say she needs bed rest because those two are having…"

"Don't you dare finish that, Crow. Don't you _dare_…" Yusei growled as he walked in.

"Hi, Yusei-niisan!" Rua grinned as he, Ruka, and Jack walked in, the last one grumbling about having to babysit two kids like in the Satellite.

"Hello, Yusei-san," Ruka bowed.

"Hm? Are those…" Yusei began.

"Yep!" Rua replied as he tightened the Smash Scarf on his left arm, "Sonic-niisan gave them to us as presents before he had to leave to do a job for Master Hand!"

"Rua!"

"What? Didn't Lan and Sonia-neechan tell them about it?"

"They did," Yusei replied as he took out the Smash Scarf he had in his left glove, "We each got one as well."

"Eek!"

"Aki!" Yusei gasped before five ran into the room Aki was in.

"Damn she can scream…" Phantom Dark muttered, "Didn't expect this to happen! Why does everyone mess with my scripts?"

"Aw can it!" Clockman barked as Dark-Slayer gently picked up the unconscious Aki and Rico, "This sexy lady will be the first one I lay."

"No way," Dark-Slayer replied as the five ran in, "Hm? Aw great…More company."

"Good thing we didn't let Kiryu come with," Clockman smirked, "Now then. The time is 6:00. Rouge Call!"

Rogue appeared. He vanished before appearing before everyone and slugging them in the gut or the back of the neck, knocking them out. He vanished and Phantom Dark's dark hands grabbed them all. The trio vanished in a flash of dark light with their captured prey.

* * *

"So this is Earth 2/3…" Sonic awed, "It's kinda like the last world, huh?"

"Stop!"

The group turned to see a man dash by. Lan was knocked over by a foot as a figure jumped on him like a springboard. The figure slugged the other man into the ground and aimed a black and gold gun at his face.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?" The man demanded.

"…A Sweeper…Always free…A Stray Cat."

**

* * *

**

Me: Another chapter down. You know which character belongs to who.


	21. Black Cat: Delivery of Bad Luck

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Hey…Isn't that…" Ace began before Lan tapped the guy on the shoulder as he handcuffed the guy.

"Yes?"

"Why the hell did you use my face as a damn springboard, you ass?" Lan demanded.

"Hm?"

The figure looked up at Lan with gold cat-like eyes as his spiky brown hair bounced a little. The sunlight reflected a bit off the six gold-colored disks on his open blue jacket as the red collar with a gold-colored bell tinkled. Sonic noted the XIII Tattoo on his left bicep, slightly hidden under his baggy white shirt. Arthur seemed to be the only one who noticed the guy was packing heat holstered at his left black pant leg.

"Hey there!" the guy grinned.

"Don't give me that crap!" Lan barked, "Apologize right now, dammit!"

"Oi…" Sonic sighed, "My apologies. My friend here is currently mad about you kicking him in the face."

"Uht! I hit him in the face? When?"

"Before you tackled this guy," Arthur replied as he held the guy up, "So you're a Sweeper? Haven't seen one of those in a long time."

"What's a Sweeper?" Ace asked.

"They're special officers," Arthur explained, "They travel the whole world and take on assignments that involve only catching criminals."

"Yep. And Johnson 'Cracker' Mason here is one of them," the man replied, "Name's Train, by the way. Train Heartnet."

"Train!"

Everyone turned to see two people run up. One was Lan's age with long flowing blond hair that ended at her knees. She had calm, calculating pink eyes with bangs just resting above them and a black dress with black running shoes. The other was a man in his early thirties with shaggy green hair under a white fedora. He wore a white formal suit with a red tie. His left eye was covered by an eye-patch while his red eye examined the newcomers to the world. Arthur noted he never let go of the silver briefcase the man had.

"Is it just me, or does everyone here pack heat?" Arthur asked.

"How did you know?" the green-haired man asked, "And just who are you?"

"Name's A. C. Eos, my friend," Arthur replied, "But call me 'Arthur,' since my nickname 'Ace' is this guy's name here."

"Yo," the Akuma No Mi eater waved.

"Name's Yuck!" the green-haired teen belched, "The chick's Sonia."

"I'm not a chick," Sonia growled as she slugged Yuck with her left foot.

"Sonic's the name. Speed's my game."

"I'm Lan Hikari and I demand compensation for the foot to the face, you ass!"

"Honestly, Lan…" Sonic sighed, "Just drop it already…"

"My name is Sven. This is Eve."

"Hello…" the girl bowed.

"Nice to meet you," Lan said as he held out a hand.

Eve stared at it before slowly reaching out. The moment the two touched hands, a shock erupted from them and knocked each other backwards. Lan grasped his hand at the same time Eve did, both screaming out in pain in unison.

"What the hell?" Yuck exclaimed.

"She must have…nanites…" Lan grunted in pain.

"No way! Another Princess?" Train gasped.

"I'm a boy, you fuckin' ass!" Lan snapped before crying out in pain again.

"Tch. We're drawing a crowd…" the man muttered.

"Right, Sven," Train nodded before picking Eve up, "Come on. We'll take you to our house here."

"What?" Sven gasped before Train dashed off with Sonic close behind him.

* * *

"Ah…It doesn't seem like my Guild changed since I was gone…" Dark-Slayer awed under an umbrella, "Guess this rain means big sis is back."

Dark-Slayer walked into a bar to see a ton of people of genders and ages varying all enjoying a meal or beer together. He sat down beside a woman. She had a well-endowed figure hidden under a large blue and white coat. Her sea-blue hair was curled at the ends and looked down at the small Teru-Teru Bozu on her neck with sad sea-blue eyes, her tall black hat nearly falling off.

"Juvia-neechan, konnichiwa," Dark-Slayer smiled softly.

"Eh? …Oh!" the woman gasped before hugging Dark-Slayer, "Juvia so happy to see little brother again! Why are you here?"

"The guy who hired me is letting me take a week's vacation here," Dark-Slayer replied, "Oi, bartender! A Darkness Platter, please!"

"Yosh! One Curry with black rice, one cup of Dark Water, and a side of Darkness Fire-Fries," the bartender nodded as a plate of black rice with black curry on it, a cup filled with glowing black water, and steaming black French fries on fire appeared before him from a magic seal.

"Yatta! Itadekamasu!" Dark-Slayer cheered before eating.

* * *

"It's strange…" a doctor muttered, "It seems his entire body is filled with nanites just like Eve, but he doesn't have a machine to replicate them."

"But what happened that made them cry out in pain and pass out on the way here?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Eos-san, your friend Acid here preformed a scan for me," the doctor replied as Acid appeared beside him.

"It seems that the nanites in Lan tried to take the nanites that continuously be created within Eve, but Eve's nanites attacked in retaliation," Acid explained, "Yet…"

"Yet?" Ace repeated.

"It seems that they took some Chaos and Woo Foo energy from Lan in trade of providing some nanites with a little information. The reason both were in pain was due to their nanites adapting to this new information and progressing by leaps and bounds," Acid continued, "From the recent scans I've made…I suggest you check your VG Hunter, Arthur."

"Yosh," the officer nodded as he took out the screen of the VG Hunter, "Hm?"

"The one on the left are the scans of Eve while the ones on the right are of Lan's," Acid continued, "As you can see, just below the pancreas and where the appendix is suppose to be-from which I can tell that Lan had his appendix removed-is a small metal organ that continuously disperses nanites. Right now, it seems the nanites within Lan are constructing this from their own forms while the nanites in Eve are changing to a fusion of the nanites within Lan and their original forms."

"…What?" Yuck tilted his head.

"Floating dog say what?" Train tilted his head.

"Oi…" Acid groaned, "Dr. Take, if you would?"

"Hai. In short, Eve's nanites and Lan's nanites have appeared to have transfused their abilities with one another, improving their efficiency by leaps and bounds," the doctor spoke as Sven walked in.

"How much was it, Sven-chan? His price!"

"…Hey, hey…We're partners, so don't add the '-chan.' Factoring in expenses, it's 800,000 yen," Sven replied, "Just as I thought, he was a small fry."

"800,000! Excellent, excellent! With this we can eat our first real meal in a long time!" Train cheered.

"Wait. This is our first real income in a long time," Sven scolded, "Half will go to living expenses…part for the car loan and maintenance on our various bases and…"

"That's fine, let's use it all! They say money make the world go 'round, don't they? As soon as Princess wakes up, well go out to eat," Train interrupted, "Alright! We're gonna eat!"

"It goes around 'cause of people like you…" Sven muttered.

"Cool, we get to eat," Ace grinned as Sonic walked inside with a box he held over Lan.

"Curry!" Lan exclaimed as he shot up and snatched the box, hungrily feasting on the contents and box.

"Works every time…" Sonic grinned.

"Much like Sonia and BBQ," Lyra giggled.

"Bar-B-Q? Where?" Sonia and Train asked as they looked around.

"Just what has Train gotten us into…?" Sven sighed as Eve awoke.

* * *

"What?" Train gasped.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it," Lan replied, "These guys with a copy of me are going around kidnapping the various protectors and villains of various worlds. One seems to be able to control time like one of our friends, another resembles the guy from the 'Phantom of the Opera,' and the last one is that Protoman-baka we told you about, but he seems darker and scarier."

"Don't forget about Kiryu," Arthur added.

"Yeah…" Lan nodded, "That's still throwing me for a loop since he's suppose to be dead…"

"I get the feeling. I had a good friend once," Train spoke with a nostalgic look on his face, "It was a couple years ago…I met this woman who was…on the other side of the tracks…He never accepted the fact I fell in love with her and killed her on a night with fireworks in the skies…"

"Oh dear…I-I'm sorry…" Sonia bowed, "We made you think of something bad…"

"Eh. It's okay. Sides, I've got Sven-chan and the little Hime here," Train grinned.

"Don't add the '-chan,' you idiot!" Sven barked while Eve paused for a few moments from her vanilla ice cream sundae and then resuming to eat.

"Is this normal?" Yuck asked.

"Yes…" Eve replied between bites.

"So what can your nanites do, anyway?" Lan asked, "Mine turn parts of my body into metal dragon parts."

Eve paused before placing her spoon on the table. She held out a finger and everyone looked at it. It glowed softly before it shifted into a spoon head. She took a bit of her sundae into it and ate it. It changed back to a finger and she resumed to eat with her normal spoon.

"Now that's cool," Lan and Yuck commented.

"Oh? That's what I said the first time I saw her do that, too," Train grinned before the door was kicked in by three men in trench coats, "Hm?"

"…Duck!" Sonic exclaimed before he, Arthur, and Lan pushed the table up as a shield of sorts while gunshots were fired.

"Every time we eat…" Sven muttered as Eve still ate her sundae and Train a swiped plate of food.

"Yo! We know you're here, Black Cat!"

"Black Cat?" Lan repeated as Train stood up.

"The Black Cat died three years ago," Train said, "Try looking for his grave."

"Yeah right. We know it's you," one replied, "Now come back to Chronos or else."

"I see…" Train smirked.

Train pulled out a black gun with gold ornate on it. Sonic, Ace, and Arthur noted the XIII mark on its sides. Train looked at the three with his gold eyes slit.

"Well…Guess I have to make a delivery," Train smirked.

"Of what?" the third man asked.

"Just some…**bad luck**," Train replied.

"Die!" the leader roared as each one took out a machine gun, "Black Cat!"

"So it's started, huh…" Sven smoked.

The gunfire soon died down. The three men gasped and took a step back while everyone peeked from behind the shield of wood and cloth. The bullets rolled around at Train's feet while his gun smoked from the hits it took.

"So…are you done yet?" Train asked, eerily calm.

"How did Train do that?" Lan asked.

"Oh, Train was once an assassin before _she_ died," Sven explained, "Even though it took a while since it was busted from using a Burst Railgun, I've managed to fix it up without orichalcum."

"This was specially made…normal bullets can't even give it a scratch. You could say this gun is another partner of mine," Train continued, **"Now…I guess it's my turn, isn't it?"**

Lan, Sonia, and Sonic shuddered as Ace, Arthur, and Yuck's eyes were shaded. The three men yelped before aiming their guns at Train. He looked at them with cold, uncaring eyes as he shot three bullets. They entered the barrels on the guns and caused them to explode, burning the hands holding them. Train charged at them.

"Black Claw!"

The three men gagged before splattering on the ground in a pile of sliced corpses. Train reloaded his gun as Sonia, Lan, and Sonic stared at the corpses before puking. Train turned to them with his happy-go-luck grin.

"Heh. Sorry you had to see that. Well at least this place has some meat for their steaks," Train laughed.

"Not funny!" Sven barked.

"Well you know how I act whenever Chronos is mentioned!"

"But that was overkill! Literally!"

"How the hell are you guys not disturbed, besides Ace?" Lan demanded.

"…I lost my parents to a burglar," Arthur replied, "I looked out my room and saw the bastard shoot my mom first through the heart and then my father through the head."

"I killed five guys once," Yuck replied.

"I have killed five hundred and twenty-seven men since I was born," Eve replied.

"You'd be amazed what you see and do as a Sweeper…" Sven sighed, "I need another smoke…"

"So what was that Black Cat stuff about?" Ace asked.

"The Black Cat died three years ago…and became a stray! To clean up the world as a Sweeper!" Train replied, his eyes slit.

"But why did you have to kill them?" Lan demanded, unknowingly brushing his hand against a cloth that dropped from Train's pocket.

The cloth glowed, brining everyone's attention to it. The area distorted and changed to the inside of a living room apartment stained with blood and two corpses on one wall. Train's eyes widened as it showed a old man in black and a tattered white scarf aiming a gun at a child-version of Train.

"You wanna live or die, kid…?"

"…What?" the younger Train asked.

"Do you want to live or die…pick one," the man offered.

"Is this Tao?" Sven asked.

"Tao?" Yuck repeated.

The area distorted once more. This time, it was in a small town with a young woman with short black hair and pink yukata. Train was on his knees with her slowly bleeding form on the knees. Everyone noted that he wore a black coat. Train began to cry softly as he watched the scene.

"Stop it…Please, just stop it!" Train begged, "Don't make me see this again!"

"But…" Lan began before seeing his left hand was on the item, "Oops! My bad!"

He moved his hand away from the item and the area changed back into the ruined restaurant. Train walked over and snatched the cloth before walking out. After a few moments, Sven turned to Lan.

"What the hell was that?" Sven asked.

"That was my Dimensional Scream. I can see the past or future with it, but I still can't control which one," Lan explained, "Plus, it happens at strange times all on its own. …Was that…Was that really bits of Train-san's past?"

"…Yeah…When he was seven, he lost his parents because the guy who was hired didn't know they had a child. He never took on jobs when the hit had children," Sven explained, "That other one…I think that was Saya."

"Saya?" Sonia repeated.

"Train's old flame, Saya Minatsuki," Sven replied, "A Sweeper. She died three years ago."

"…So this world is filled with murders, huh?"

"Not all of it, kid," Sven spoke, "Just give this world some time, okay? Hm? Hey, where's that Sonic guy?"

* * *

"Train!"

The black-haired man turned to see the Knight of the Wind approach. He turned and continued to walk, trying his best to ignore Sonic. Sonic stopped him by walking in front of him.

"You're not the only one who had that happen."

"?"

"It was a few million millennia ago…" Sonic began.

* * *

"Juvia still don't understand why you want Juvia to be here with you," Juvia said as the two sat outside a cliff in the rain, a large parasol over them.

"Because I like being with my big sister on jobs," Dark-Slayer replied before his line tugged, "Ah! I got a bite!"

Dark-Slayer grabbed his fishing lure and pulled. He did this for a few minutes of just letting it go then reeling it in. The last pull got a large black fish with devil wings before them.

"Yatta! I got a big one!" Dark-Slayer cheered before it ate him, "Help me!"

"Juvia will save you! Water Slicer!" Juvia called out.

A water-blue magic seal appeared before her with the symbol of a pitcher of water before it. Various blades of water shot out of her body, slicing the fish to pieces. Dark-Slayer fell out of on part and landed on his head. He got off and shook himself.

"Arigatou, Juvia-neechan!" Dark-Slayer grinned, "Oh boy! I can't wait to get back to the guild and cook this baby! Maybe pack a few large bento for some friends…"

* * *

"Man…And I thought _I_ had a hard life…" Train whispered.

"Yeah…" Sonic nodded as the two looked at the stars, "Hey, Train?"

"Hm?"

"Will you take me on as a shooting apprentice?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

"Hmm…VG Hunter, eh?" Sven muttered as he examined the VG Hunter spare Arthur had, "So I just do this…then this…and then that goes there…"

"Pretty cool, huh? Made it myself!" Arthur beamed.

"With my help in design," Acid added.

"Yep."

"And recovering the data you accidentally deleted when we were nearly finished with it."

"Yep."

"And for putting you to bed when you were younger."

"...That never was said…"

"I know," Sven nodded, knowing a threat when he heard it, "Hmm…I bet I can integrate it with my attaché briefcase and…"

"Oh, I see! If you do that, then…"

* * *

"…..."

Ee and Lan sat in opposite chair in the same room, both observing their left hands. Nearby, Sonia was reading a book while Yuck was busy snoring on the couch with Ace. Ruby mewed on Sonia's shoulder in a yawning-like fashion.

"…You have a strange kitten…"

"Hm?"

"That kitten on your shoulders…It's strange, yet cute…" Eve said.

"I don't see a cat," Lan observed.

_'She can see Ruby-chan?'_ Sonia thought.

"Say, Eve-sama? You get a weird feeling with your nanites right now?"

"Yes…You?"

"Hai," Lan nodded as he stood up, "I'm going to try and practice with them for a bit. Ja ne."

"Ace, wake up," Sonia said as she slugged the pirate in the gut while holding Torunka's staff given to her.

"Ah! What? Hey…How'd you punch me?"

"Torunka-chan's staff," Sonia replied, "When I hold it, it reverses things like Devil Fruit powers."

"Oh…What?"

"Can you go with Yuck to keep an eye on Lan-san?"

"Fine…" Ace sighed before walking out with a snoring Yuck.

"So you can see Ruby-chan?" Sonia asked as she turned to Eve once the two had left.

"Yes," Eve replied, "Is it a spirit?"

"Hai, she's a Duel Spirit."

"Duel Spirit? …So she fights?"

"Not in the way you're thinking of, Eve-chan. It's only in a game called Duel Monsters."

"Duel…Monsters?"

"Hai…"

* * *

Lan stood outside in the lush backyard of the mansion-like hideout. He performed a few stretches before activating his Dragon Claws. He stared at them and gawked. They resembled actually dragon arms and claws than dragon-like versions of Rex's Smackhands. He changed his right arm back to normal and began to feel the other. The feel of the silver-cobalt metal scales was a warm one, strangely contrasting with the normal cold feeling metal should have. He changed it back before engaging his Dragon Tail. The blades sticking out of the ends had spiked backs on them now and the scales were just like on his arms. He gave a practice swing and a Foo-Orb shot out of the end and decimated five trees.

"Whoops…"

"What was that?" Sven demanded as nearly everyone ran outside.

"Me," Lan replied as his Dragon Tail went back into his body.

"What?" Train exclaimed, "H-How did you…was that the nanites?"

"Yeah," Lan replied before showing his left Dragon Claw, "But they've changed how my weaponry looks like."

"Hmm…" Arthur muttered as he looked at the new form, "Have you checked all your armor?"

"Not yet. Just the Dragon Claws and Dragon Tail."

"Try your Dragon Wings," Acid spoke.

"Alright…Dragon Wings!"

Train and Sven gawked as Lan's back glowed. They thought they saw the clothes on his back vanish in a few places as two large metallic-scaled blue dragon wings erupted from his back. A strange backpack-like device grew at the end where his wings emerged with two blades sticking out at the lower sides. Two large cobalt orbs attached the wings where the claws on the 'elbows' of the wings were.

"Hmm…They're different, too," Lan analyzed.

"Wh-What?" Train gawked, _'He turns his body into dragon parts? That's way different from Princess's abilities with her nanites…'_

"So who were those guys yesterday, Train-san?" Lan asked as his wings vanished into his body.

"They were lower members of Chronos, my old…friends and their alliance…"

"You were in the Mafia, weren't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Chronos controls nearly ninety percent of the entire planet through almost everything," Train explained, "If it falls…"

"This whole world collapses, right?" Lan asked.

"Yeah. It's needed as much as a gun needs a bullet," Train replied.

"…Say…Where are Eve and Sonia?" Acid asked.

"Inside still," Sonic replied, "I noticed Eve was getting into Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters?" Sven repeated.

"Something we learned about in the last world we were in, Train," Sonic replied, "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to see her duel someone. Preferably not me."

"Why?" Sven asked.

"My deck is used for judgment," Sonic replied solemnly, earning confused looks from everyone, "It's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

* * *

"So how is it?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"Good…" Fox replied before shoving another bite of sushi into his jaws.

"Nee-chan prepared the rice and the seaweed. I just got the spices and fish," Dark-Slayer chuckled as Juvia gave Static, on her lap, another piece of sushi.

"You're a bit strange…" Rua said.

"Of course. Everyone is strange in more ways than one," Dark-Slayer chuckled, "I, for one, prefer to befriend enemies than fight them. Unlike four certain others…"

"Okay, talk. Why the…" Crow paused as he looked at the children in the room, "…heck is Kiryu with you? He's suppose to be dead!"

"Guess that's what he meant by saying he's undead," Dark-Slayer spoke.

"He's a zombie…" Ruka gulped as she hid behind Aki.

"For some reason, I'll believe in almost anything nowadays…" Crow muttered.

"That's because we're friends with people from others world from advancements in technology that revives beings as computer programs to the age of pirates with strange and powerful fruits that give you powers beyond your imagination at the cost of swimming," Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me about not being able to swim…" Dark-Slayer muttered.

"Hm?"

"The guy who hired me to do all this made me eat one of those fruits," Dark-Slayer explained as he made his tail appear and swiped Wolf's sushi before he ate it.

"Why you…" Wolf growled.

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble since you brought Juvia-sama here?" Geo asked.

"Nope! She asked to join this mission," Dark-Slayer replied, "The guy who hired me told me she could do it for half a year."

"Juvia will do her best," Juvia spoke with a semi-bow so that the bento of sushi and Static didn't fall off her lap.

"Right…" many of the prisoners sweatdropped.

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter! Juvia I do not own.


	22. Black Cat: Assault

**Me: Update! Oh and they've been there for two months since the last chapter.**

* * *

"No-no-no!" Train barked as he shook his head, "You need to be quicker. Think of it as if you're about to die…well…again…You get the point."

"Well it's not easy recalling something like that," Sonic growled as his MegaBuster changed back to his arm and hand before dodging the gunshot Train sent, "What the hell, Train?"

"If you can't recall it, then I'll have to ingrain a more recent one," Train replied, entering his Black Cat persona, before open firing on the NetNavi.

"…How is this suppose to teach him again?" Lan asked as he shifted through another kata in his Woo Foo.

"No clue," Sven shrugged, "But this could be how Train learned."

"Help! He's as insane as Crazy Hand!" Sonic screamed as he dodged another close bullet.

"No he's not. Crazy dry-humps the Wire Frames, ROB, and the Trophies of the Subspace Emissary!" Lan called back, causing Sven to spit out his decaf latte.

"He does _what_?" Sven exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay…So I forgot Solo, okay?" Dark-Slayer grumbled as he, wearing a large cloak, and Juvia walked along a street with Protoman AB in a civilian outfit and sunglasses.

"So how do we attract this Solo?" Juvia asked, "Juvia is curious."

"Simple; Akainu gave us a piece of Murian Technology from here a few years ago," Protoman AB explained as he held up a cube with the Mu Symbol on it, "He'll come soon enough."

"Rouge Fist!"

The trio jumped back, barely avoiding the purple energy fists. Rogue appeared was a scimitar that let the streetlights reflect off its silver and dark-blue blade. He charged at them and aimed for the cube. Protoman AB jumped back and changed into his normal attire, silently muttering thanks to a book he was given by Dark-Slayer about 'Exquip.'

"Seems those fools were right about warning me about you," Rogue said as he held the cube, "For holding the heritage of Mu, I will kill all three of you."

"Neechan?" Dark-Slayer offered.

"Water Lock," Juvia said.

Her magic seal appeared before her before it appeared under Rogue. He didn't make it out in time when the water engulfed his form. He struggled to get out but the water beckoned him into the sweet realm of darkness.

"Yatta! Juvia-neechan is amazing!" Dark-Slayer cheered.

"Thank goodness no one is out here," Protoman AB noted, "We're returning to base."

* * *

"Do you have any more books likes this?" Eve asked as she gave Sonia back the fifty-seven books on Duel Monsters, its history, and the myths behind it.

"Uh…I think?" Sonia replied before pulling out seven more books, "Wow. I just gave you them a month ago and you've already finished them? You're like Robin-chan when it comes to things like this."

"Well thank you," Robin replied as Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper were nearby, either looking at the books beside Sonia or napping in the green-haired-one's case.

"You're welcome," Sonia nodded before she turned to Robin in shock after a few moments had passed, "Robin-chan? Usopp-kun? Chopper-kun? Zoro-baka?"

"Since the threat of people being kidnapped is still around, Master Hand told us to stay with other Smashers and Assists and even at Smash Manor until this is all said and done," Robin explained, "We're merely here to keep an eye on Lan for Haruka and Yuchiro."

"Ah! There's a fuckin' eye on the wall!" Train's exclamation was heard.

"Holy shit!" Sonic's curse reverberated as well.

"You used your Hana-Hana no Mi, didn't you?" Sonia asked.

"Guilty, dear."

"…Hello…" Eve bowed.

"A pleasure," Robin nodded as she returned the bow, "Nico Robin."

"Eve."

"So where are the others?" Sonia asked.

"Luffy's probably pestering Ace right about now," Usopp replied, "Sanji found the kitchen in this place, Nami's out learning about the world here, and Brook and Franky…"

"Ack! Intruders!" Sven's voice exclaimed.

"Oh cool! A living skeleton!" Yuck and Train's voices exclaimed.

"Sven, wait! Don't take out your brief…" Lan's voice yelped before explosions were heard.

"Yohohoho!"

"…Went to talk to Lan and Megaman…" Chopper finished.

"…Kawaii…"

"I'm not cute, asshole! Well…maybe I am…Asshole…" Chopper argued as he did his normal dance routine.

"What you say and what your body does are different reactions…" Eve noted while Sonia, Zoro-somehow in his sleep-, and Usopp muttered it.

_

* * *

_

'Hmm…So instead of pirates, Revolutionaries, and Marines in this world, there are police, Sweepers, and criminal organizations…'

Nami thought as she checked her wallet, now having her Belli replaced by Yen, _'At least their currencies here are equal to the ones in the world I come from…'_

"Hey there," a voice said.

Nami stopped before turning to the left. She saw a figure approach. The figure was a woman, possibly in her mid-twenties, with light violet hair that was cut short with seemingly no part. She wore a red top and blue jeans. She looked at Nami for a little with her sea-foam-green eyes before smirking.

"A fellow thief? Perfect," the woman grinned, "Hello. My name is Rinslet Walker, 'Rins' for short."

"How did you know I was a thief?" Nami asked.

"It's how your body is shaped," Rinslet explained, "Your body is stronger at the legs, meaning you're fast, your arms are longer, meaning they've had to do a ton of reaching for things and fast, and the build you've got was one made from various thefts. Kinda like mine is."

"You're a thief?"

"Of course, um…"

"Nami."

"Right, Nami. Anyway, I have a bit of a proposition for you," Rins smirked.

"What kind?" Nami asked.

"I was hired recently to steal some documents for the mayor of this town. The guy who has it keeps the place secure and has guards roaming all over," Rins explained, "Care to join me?"

"Depends. Does the guy we're after have money?"

"He keeps his ten million in a vault inside his place."

"I'm in! But I demand all the money in that place!"

"Fifty-Fifty."

"Eighty-Twenty."

"Forty-five-Fifty-five."

"Seventy-Thirty."

"Forty-Sixty."

"Deal. But first, we may need some muscle for this. You did say the place was heavily guarded."

"True. And I know two men who will do it…"

"Same here, but more like seven, perhaps twelve."

* * *

"Okay…So these guys are pirates, but good ones?" Sven asked, confused.

"Yep! Just like Ace," Lan replied as he pointed at Ace and Luffy arm wrestling with Usopp and Chopper cheering for Luffy and Train and Yuck hooting for Ace.

"Is that normal?" Sven asked.

"Yes. That normal for Train?" Sanji asked.

"Yep. Hm?"

Everyone stopped watching the match to see two figures walk in. Rins stared at Ace and Luffy, still ignoring the two along with Train, Yuck, Usopp, and Chopper, before her left eye twitched. Nami growled and the two girls slugged them both on the head.

"That's enough!" both snapped.

"Uh…Nami, who's that?" Sonic asked.

"Hey there, Rins," Train greeted.

"Rinslet," Sven nodded, "So what do you want us to do this time?"

"It's not like every time we meet, I need your help with something."

"Really now?"

"…Fine…My partner Nami here and I have to steal something for the mayor here. Furthermore, the guy we're stealing from happens to be a mafia boss of sorts," Rins explained as he took out a wanted poster from her cleavage.

"Hmm…Ah sweet!" Train exclaimed, "This guy is Johnny Unlucky, he's wanted for mass murder, the complete destruction of a small village, and even ten counts of arson. And take a look at the cash. More than that baka a year ago we tried to get when you blew up his lab, Rins!"

"With this much money, we could pay for everything we owe…" Sven spoke with a grin.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to get dragged into something we don't want to do?" Usopp and Yuck asked.

"Oh boys…" Rins and Nami called sweetly.

_'Crap,'_ was the though in the heads of all the men in the room.

* * *

"When I get out of here, I'm gunning for you, woman!" Solo snarled from his straightjacket.

"He scary…" Static whimpered as he hid behind Juvia and Jazz.

"Bad, Uncle Solo," Volt scolded as he hit Solo with a bit of water from a spray bottle, "Bad, dog."

"A-a-a-ano,Volt-kun…I-I don't think it's a g-g-good idea to do that…" May whimpered.

"Let me at the bastard!" Solo roared as he tried to attack the Hikari.

"Uncle, if you would?" Volt offered.

"Yep," Dark-Slayer nodded as he took out a brush and ink before scribbling the word 'Sleep' on Solo, making him fall asleep, "I just love Yami no Caricature."

"So you can slay dragons…" Yamato began.

"No clue if I can yet," Dark-Slayer interrupted, "Remember, no one's seen a dragon in years where I'm from…Uncle Midnight…"

"Ack!" Yamato flinched.

"Nice going, baka…" Jack muttered, "Now he's going to mope, isn't he?"

"Not exactly…" Yamato replied.

"Oi, Ultimo, fight me!" Dark-Slayer barked.

"See?" Yamato chuckled, "He'll stray off the topic by changing it to fighting someone."

* * *

"Hmm…"

"So what's it like, Robin?" Nami asked as Robin uncrossed her arms and opened her eyes.

"There are ten guards at the west wall, fifteen at the south and north walls, and seven at the east wall. There are strange devices that remind me of the Den-Den Mushi with camera on their shells. Oh, yes, and the vault where the money is located is in the living room behind a mural. I only caught it since this 'Johnny' was placing some more money into it," Robin replied with many swearing they heard a 'Ka-ching!' from Rins and Nami's heads.

"First one to crack the safe gets the Sixty?" Nami asked.

"Bring it," Rins replied.

"So what are you stealing from here again, besides the money?" Train asked.

"Documents on space travel he stole," Rins replied, "Apparently, it like a teleporter from Star Trek."

"You mean like the Smash Scarves?" the Smashers of the group asked.

"…Smash Scarves?" Rins repeated.

"I thought we explained about this back at the base…" Ace muttered.

"Yeah. So do we just go in there and break bones and snap necks?" Yuck asked.

"I'm good with that," Zoro shrugged.

"No!" Nami barked as she slugged the two.

"…Where's Train? And Lan? And Luffy? And Sonic?" Sven asked before a moment of pause.

"…Those idiots!" nearly everyone barked after they heard an explosion behind the walls.

* * *

"Gome-Gomu no Gattling!" Luffy roared as his rubber fists extended and slugged various men.

"What the hell is with this guy's body?" one exclaimed in fright, "It's like he's made out of rubber!"

"Die, damn you!" another shouted before Train shot a bullet at a wall that bounced off it and then pierced twenty guns, "Holy shit!"

"Dragon Claws!" Lan roared as he swatted anyone in his path like flies.

"Sonic Wind!"

"These guys are monsters!" another screamed.

"Run away!" another screamed before a blur jumped over the wall.

"Santoryu: Karauma Gari!" Zoro roared as he performed a flying multiple slash technique while a part of the wall turned into a door.

"Right this way," Yuck said as he and the others walked through the door.

"Okay…That is one sweet power," Train said as the four ran up.

"You baka!" Nami snapped as she whacked all four of them with her Perfect Clima-Tact.

"Hey…Wanna join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked.

"Talk about it later, you moron!" Nami snapped as she stabbed Luffy in the forehead with a tiny needle.

"What the hell?"

"That's the only way I can really hurt you, you ass!"

_"My-my…Such insanity…"_ Ra muttered in Sonic's head.

_'You're telling me…'_ Sonic thought as he rubbed his head.

* * *

"Sir!"

A figure looked over at the guard that ran in. The man wore a black leather vest over a black shirt with silver chains on it. He wore broken chains on his wrists and ankles. He walked over to the man with his legs covered by torn black jeans.

"What?"

"Sir Johnny, we've been breached!" the man exclaimed, "We couldn't stop them! One has a rubber body, another did something with his bullets so they would bounce off and destroy our guns, one turned his body into dragon parts, and another could fire energy at us! They're too strong!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Johnny barked as he rammed the man into the ground, "Get the experiment ready!"

"What? But s…"

The man never finished it. Johnny sheathed his chain-welded sword back into its sheath before walking off. Two men cleaned up the corpse and one puked a little at seeing the chain erupting from it. Johnny approached a small cage and opened it. A snarl was heard within it as eight tails twitched in anticipation…

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter! I own Johnny and the thing inside the cage.


	23. Black Cat: Capture

**Me: Update!**

* * *

There are numerous things in the world no one can truly understand, like if there is other life in the universe. Yet for Nami and Rinslet…They could care less about it. They'd rather have money. The two dashed into the living room and pounced on the portrait before ripping it to bits. Behind it was the safe…with the lock welded shut. Both growled as they glared at the safe.

"Oh, Sanji~!" Nami called sweetly, "Can you break this safe open for me?"

"Hai, Nami-swan~!" Sanji swooned before swinging a leg, "Côtelette!"

The safe's face was ripped right off its hinges. Rinslet gawked at what Sanji just did, letting Nami get the 60 of the 60-40 cut. Nearby, Train and Sven reloaded their weapons as Usopp watched with rap interest.

"I've never seen such amazing weapons," Usopp said as he prepared his Kabuto and ammo.

"Neither have we seen a weapon like yours, Usopp," Train replied, "Or the stuff you make your bullets from. You and Sven could have a field day trading weapon ideas and ammo recipes."

"Well-well-well…Visitors…How…sickening," a voice spat before everyone turned to see Johnny approach from the stairs.

"Johnny, you're under arrest!" Train declared.

"Oh really now?" Johnny grinned manically as he took out his blade, "Say hello to Tekryu."

"Nice to meet your Tekryu," Train replied as he took out Hades, "Meet Hades."

He unleashed a shot at Johnny. The man smirked as he jumped out of the way, actually jumping in the air. The Mugiwara crew narrowed their eyes at the man.

"Rokushi!"

"Hm? So that's what this is called…" Johnny chuckled, "The guy who gave me Tekryu and a scroll on these abilities told me they'd come in handy. Seems he was right. But for now… Artic, sic balls!"

The room rumbled. Nami, Sanji, and Rins peeked out of the other room as the shaking happened once more. The stairs exploded as a large figure emerged from them. It was as large as one of the Tigers of Little Garden with ice-blue fur with streaks of white to it. It resembled an eight-tailed fox-wolf hybrid with deep blue eyes that seemed to peer through their very souls. It peered over at Nami, Robin, and Rins and wolf-whistled.

"Hentai!" Nami and Rins snapped.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji barked as he kicked the giant hybrid in the neck and toppled it over, "No one wolf whistles at Robin-chwan, Nami-Swan, and Rinslet-Chan unless it's me!"

"Well...How about it, Sweepers? We let the rookies play with my pet while we go all out?" Johnny chuckled before attacking, "Geppou!"

Train, Sven, and Eve jumped over the attack. They landed five meters away and their eyes widened. The spot where Johnny's Tekryu hit suddenly exploded in chains, literally erupting from the cut.

"How do you like my sword's power? It 'ate' the Chain-Dragon-Bomb Mixed Devil Fruit!" Johnny cackled as the sword turned into a silver dragon with fins and gills the size of Eve, "Whatever he cuts blows up in chains! I just love it! Death by exploding chains! Best of all, if he fall in the sea, he'll breath since he's an iron water dragon! Shame that it needs to be a deep stab to a human for it to explode in chains…"

"Well then…This is going to be fun," Train grinned as his eye slitted before he switched to his left hand.

"Vision Eye," Sven spoke as he removed his eye-patch, revealing a red eye.

"Angel Blade," Eve spoke.

He left arm twitched as her hand transformed. Sven and Train watched as her left hand changed into an angel wing. What was surprising it was made out of a white metal and had a blade on the back. The two looked at Eve.

"The nanites remodeled themselves from touching Lan," Eve explained calmly as the wing blade removed itself from her hand and gained a hilt for her to use, "This way, it won't work on me."

"Good job, Hime," Train grinned before the trio charged at Tekryu and Johnny.

"Shigan!" Johnny cackled as he dashed at Sven with his left pointer finger outstretched.

Sven ducked under it and Johnny's finger pierced a wall. It collapsed and gave Sven a shocked expression. Train's bullets nicked Tekryu's tail as Eve got on its claws as jumped at its head. Tekryu dodged it, but Train got its side with a bullet. It roared as the area around the shot's mark was frozen.

"How do you like those Freeze Shots?" Train asked, "Cold enough for ya?"

"Angel Wings," Eve spoke as four divine wings emerged from her back before she flew above the dragon, "Angel's Fall."

She flew down at the dragon and swung her blade. Tekryu roared as its left arm was sliced off. It fired a blast of chains from its mouth. The two dodged the chains but the blast from them got sent the two into a wall. The dragon chuckled until Lan's left Dragon Fist in the form of white energy slammed into it before Acid Ace's Lock Sword got the end of its tail, slicing the tailfin.

"Need any help?" Lan asked.

"Yes, please," Eve replied.

"Alright," Train shrugged, "It's hates the cold."

"Cold eh?" Lan tapped his chin, "Transfoomate!"

The part of the roof above Tekryu turned into snow and ice. It fell and struck Tekryu, stunning it. Acid Ace flipped a BattleCard out.

"BattleCard, predation! IceStage!"

Acid Ace slammed the ground with a fist. The entire floor below TekRyu turned to ice. He smirked as it slipped around.

"WideWave!" Acid Ace declared as he fired a blade of water at it, freezing it.

"Dragon Claws!" Lan roared.

His arms turned into Dragon Form as he charged at the dragon. He jumped above it, not noticing the gold flames erupting from them. He rammed his fist into it, shattering parts of the dragon and sent it through the wall.

"Yeah! You want to do it again?" Lan asked as Tekryu changed into a broken sword.

"Uh…Lan…Was covering your fists in gold flames a part of your Woo Foo?" Acid Ace asked.

"Huh? Gold flames? Are you on chocolate again? Do I need to take your Mega Snacks away like last time?" Lan asked with a stern look.

"N-No!" Acid Ace paled before going down to his knees, "Please don't take my Mega Snacks away!"

"Arthur…" Acid sighed.

* * *

"Bring it on!" Yuck declared, "Yuck-I-Cane!"

"Hiken!" Ace roared.

"Burning Hurricane!" both roared.

Yuck released the Yuck-I-Cane at Artic as Ace's flames fused with it, tripling its size and power. The burning tornado engulfed the giant fox-wolf for a few minutes. Zoro took out his swords after he put his bandana on. He began to spin the two swords in his arms, building up dust around the area.

"Santōryū Ougi - Sanzen Sekai!" Zoro roared.

He dashed at the flaming tornado with his swords still spinning. The flames parted at the time he jumped. He sliced up Artic as he shot past him, causing the hybrid to roar out in pain.

"Gomu-Gomu no Gigant Pistol!" Luffy roared as his giant left fist rammed into Artic's face.

"Thunder Tempo!" Nami cried.

She sent a Thunder Ball into a storm cloud she made above the beast. The pirates, Woo Foo Warrior, and NetNavi hid behind something. Artic looked up and paled before being electrocuted. The giant eight-tailed fox-wolf groaned as he swaggered. A glow made him turn and pale even more. Megaman, wearing Mario's outfit, was activating Mario's Final Smash. Beside him, Sanji had Diable Jambe out and ready.

"Mario Finale!" Megaman DS roared as he sent the two giant fireballs at him.

"Diable Jambe: Friti Assorti!" Sanji roared as he unleashed three spinning tornados from his kicks.

The two attacks combined into a giant flaming cyclone. The attack rammed into Artic, knocking him into a wall. Chopper charged at him in Arm Point.

"Kokutei Roseo Metel!"

He jumped at Artic and unleashed a barrage of Kokutei Roseo strikes. He landed and Artic coughed up a bit of blood, the imprints from the attack resembling a large group of falling sakura petals. Artic opened its jaw and a white energy formed in it.

"Cien Fluer: Clutch!" Robin, smiling, called as she crossed her two arms, letting one hundred arms appear on Artic's face before shutting his mouth, "Uh-uh-uh."

"Coup de…" Franky began.

Franky connected both of his arms together with a T-shaped pipe and then aimed the remaining end of the pipe at Artic. He then sucked massive amounts of air into his abnormally large arms (thus making them grow even larger) and, when he reached critical mass, he fired a cannonball of compressed air at his opponent, knocking Artic through the wall.

"…Vent!"

"Did we get him?" Megaman DS asked before Artic erupted from the rubble, roaring, "I guess not! Sonia, catch!"

"Shock Note!" Lyra Note called out as she struck the Smash Ball Megaman DS threw at her, "Final Smash! Lyra Crystal Symphony!"

Lyra glowed before transforming. She resembled an actual harp, but pure white with seven jewels on her. Lyra Note began to play Lyra, releasing Shock Notes the size of Artic at the fox-wolf. Artic moaned before collapsing, his fur frazzled and blood staining the fur just below his mouth. Sonia released Wave Change as Sonic got out of Double Soul before Artic started to glow. He shrunk down to the size of a Chihuahua puppy and looked as cute as one as well…so much that it resulted in the girls all squealing 'kawaii' and glomped him. Robin merely smiled softly before petting the out-cold chibi on the head. Zoro's left eye twitched.

"Uh…Zoro-san?" Sonic pondered before freaking out, "No! Bad, Zoro-san! Put your swords away! You can't kill it or the girls will kill you!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, you ass! We fought a little thing like _that_?" Zoro snapped as he used a sword to point at Artic, currently being held in Sonia's arms.

"So? Sides, the guy's kinda cute right now. …Zoro…What are you…Ack!" Sonic yelped as he used Caliburn to parry Zoro's three swords.

"I'm going to kill you, dammit!" Zoro snapped.

"All I said was that the little guy is kinda cute!" Sonic yelped as he ran away from the pissed Zoro.

* * *

"Hmm…Not bad. Not bad at all," Johnny cackled, "Soru!"

_'Vision Eye.'_

Sven ducked under Johnny's Shigan before jumping over the energy blade he kicked at him. He took out his briefcase and a side opened to reveal a machine gun. It open fired at Johnny's limbs.

"Tekkai," Johnny smirked as the bullets all bounced off his body, "Soru."

Sven dashed and got his back cut by the energy wave Johnny kicked. Johnny pounced at Sven, only to be batted away by a whip. He turned to see Rins beside Sven with a whip out. She smiled darkly.

"You know…It was dumb of you to put the plans you stole in the same safe as your money," Rins said.

"You…Give those back!" Johnny roared as he turned into a half red fox half human being.

"A Neko-Neko no Mi: Model Akakitsune…Interesting," Robin said with a smile.

"That's creepy at times…" Acid Ace shuddered.

"Tekkai Kempo: Kitsune Hajiki!" Johnny roared before slamming a fist into Sven and Rins, knocking them both into the others, "Those scrolls even gave me these neat bloody techniques…"

"Help! He's out for my blood!" Sonic screamed as he ran over the villain.

"Get back here!" Zoro roared as he ran over Johnny.

"…Ah! Hey, Zoro!" Lan called.

"What?" Zoro demanded.

"You see the fox guy over there?" Lan asked as he pointed at the enraged Johnny, "He says that you're a pansy who uses his sheathes for things an Okama would dream about!"

Zoro froze, his eyes hidden. He began to shake. Everyone looked at Lan with confused looks as he grinned. Zoro's head shot up, glaring at Johnny with all his bloodlust. Zoro's anger and frustration manifested itself from a dark aura emanating from himself into a being with six arms and three heads. The area suddenly became as dark as a starless night.

"Kiki Kyūtōryū: Ashura," Zoro's three heads said in perfect unison.

"Whoa…You got some strong people here…" Train awed, "Is he using Tao?"

"Nope. Just sheer will," Usopp whimpered.

"That's a good try, but you're too late! Tekkai Kempo: Kitsune O-Ba-Ro-Do!"

Johny cackled as he dashed at Zoro. He unleashed a giant barrage of claw stabs at the swordsman. Zoro crossed his swords.

"You're the one…that's too late," Zoro spoke before batting the hands away, slicing numerous gashes into them as he charged, "Suffering is good…On the path to carnage!"

Zoro leaped at him, slashing with all nine of his swords. He landed a meter behind him, his swords out in a fan-like manner. Johnny was blown backwards, blood spurting from the thousands of gashes on his form. He collapsed in a pool of his own blood as Zoro turned back and sheathed his swords.

"Asura: Ichibugin!"

_'Impossible…One move…He took down that guy with one move…'_ Rins thought, _'Are…Are these guys actual pirates?'_

"Now that I'm done with that…" Zoro turned and faced Sonic, activating his nine-sword style once more, "…Get your blue ass back here, you bastard!"

"Why me?"

"Uh…Should we help him?" Rinslet asked.

"Wait for it…" Lan, Nami, and Usopp replied.

"Get back here, you rat!"

"Rat? I'm a hedgehog, you ass!"

"There we go," the trio said as Sonic and Zoro began to destructive battle, causing the entire building to collapse after two hours.

* * *

"So what's going to happen to the guy?" Ace asked as Sven and Train walked in with nine suitcases full of money.

"He'll probably be experimented on while in prison," Sven replied, "His techniques could be copied for future use."

"Good luck with that," Ace scoffed, "Akuma no Mi can't be copied, only cross-bred. How do you think Tekryu was made?"

"Gao," Tekryu said, repaired and on Ace's back.

"Still don't get why you're keeping the thing," Sanji spoke.

"What? I always wanted a pet," Ace argued.

"It's true," Luffy nodded, "Remember that lion?"

"Oh yeah! Sabo and Dadan nearly crapped themselves when they saw it!" Ace laughed.

"And then we ended up having it for dinner!" Luffy laughed.

"What is wrong with those two?" Sven asked.

"They're idiots," Nami replied.

"She called you an idiot, Zoro!" Luffy and Ace laughed.

"She meant you two!" Zoro snapped before the tiny Artic bit his pointing finger, "Damn mutt!"

Artic released his finger before Zoro threw a punch at where he was before. Artic jumped on the furniture before landing on Lan's neck, curling up around it and nuzzling into his cheek. Lan chuckled and Train, Sanji, Luffy, and Ace laughed at Zoro.

"Bastards!" Zoro snapped as he pulled them all, minus Lan due to him dodging the lunge, into a fight cloud.

"So what do we do with this little cutie?" Rins asked.

"I'm keeping him," Lan replied before Artic burped a blast of blue flames, freezing Zoro in place, "…Yeah. I'm definitely keeping the guy."

"Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes as Chopper tried to help melt the ice trapping Zoro.

* * *

"Excuse me, but are you Chronos Number 7, Janus Hazard?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"Hm? How'd you know me?" a man with long brown hair parted at the left side and a black suit with a purple undershirt asked as he faced the five.

"You're on our list," Clockman replied, "Same with this 'Train Heartnet,' 'Sven,' 'Eve,' and 'Rinslet Walker.' Personally, I like the two chicks we have to get. They're going in my harem…"

"No…They're not…" Dark-Slayer and Juvia said in unison as they whacked the NetNavi a mile away.

"So…You want Rins-chan, eh?" Jenos smirked as he slid on a black glove with gold claws on it, "Well, Excelion, seems we're going to have some fun tonight."

"Water Lock," Juvia said.

The magic seal appeared at Jenos's feet. He jumped out of the way as the water sphere formed. Protoman AB charged at Jenos as the man flicked his glove. Protoman AB's left arm was sliced off along with his long hair.

"How is he doing that?" Phantom Dark asked.

"Did you read the thing we got? His glove have Orichalcum wires imbedded with diamonds in them," Juvia explained, "Juvia is confused as to why you didn't read it since you seem to like scripts…"

"Sh-Shut up!" Phantom Dark snapped.

"So…diamond-imbedded Orichalcum wires, huh?" Dark-Slayer smirked as dark dragon scales formed on his body, "This will be fun."

* * *

"Alright, Sonic…This is the last lesson," Train said, "You good, Luffy?"

"Yosh! But why am I not allowed to hit him again?" Luffy asked.

"Because this is the lesson on how to kill a guy in fighting," Train replied.

"Oh…What?" Luffy flipped.

"Don't worry. You're made of rubber from what Nami said, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll be fine!" Train grinned, "Go!"

Sonic activated his MegaBuster and open fired actual bullets from it. Luffy yelped as the bullets collided with his jugular, center of his forehead, liver, lungs, and kidneys. The bullets and a Gomu-Gomu no Gattling were his reply. He preformed Chaos Control and shot at Luffy, hitting the spots from earlier at Luffy's back. He dashed at Luffy and got a few shots at the legs and arms before getting hit with a Gomu-Gomu no Muchi, knocking him through five trees.

"Okay! That's good!" Train applauded, "Good job, Sonic. You passed!"

"That's great!" Sonic yelped as he ducked a Gigant Pistol, "Now help! Luffy's gone nuts!"

"You baka!" Luffy roared, his eyes completely blank, "Gomu-Gomu no Gigant Muchi!"

"Help me!" Sonic screamed.

"Aw man…Sven's going to scream at me tonight…" Train groaned as he watched Luffy's rampage.

* * *

"Konnichiwa!" Dark-Slayer greeted as he and Juvia carried Jenos in before getting slugged with a clock.

"You have any idea how late it is?" Wolf demanded.

"…9:30?"

"Midnight…" Crow yawned.

"My bad," Dark-Slayer chuckled before putting Jenos on the couch, "This is Jenos Hazard. Don't let him near the girls. He's a pervert."

"Don't worry. I have…" Wolf took out an orange book, "…This!"

"What is that?" Juvia asked.

"Icha-Icha Yuri!" Wolf giggled perversely, "Got it from an accident with my Smash Scarf. Got sent to this new world filled with ninjas and this great author named Jiraiaya. Gave me a free autographed copy for tying with him in a spar and a free cupon for any store that sells the series for one free copy of each title!"

"Hentai…" Juvia growled.

"Uh oh…" Wolf paled.

"Nice knowing ya, Wolf," Crow said as he walked out of the living room with Dark-Slayer following him with Jenos on his back.

"Hentai!"

"No! I swear I'm…Oh my god!"

"Maa, maa, what's going on out there?" Popo yawned.

"Nothing, Popo. Back to bed," Crow replied, "I think that room you gave Geo would be a good place for the guy."

"Uh-uh. I say with Jack. He needs another guy to annoy him."

"So I have to share a room with not just the Baka but the new guy? Alright."

"Cool! So what's tonight prank on Mr. Atlas?"

"Ohh…It's a good one," Crow grinned as he took out a bowl of warm water and a dress borrowed from Peach.

"Sweet," Dark-Slayer grinned as the two walked into the bedroom.

* * *

"How long has he had the thing as a pet?" Zoro growled as he walked into the kitchen with a hole in his pants.

"A month," Robin replied.

"A month of daily pant bites from the damn thing…" Zoro muttered, "I hate pets…"

"You hate almost everything," Sanji scoffed as he prepared lunch.

"Like you and your damn dartboard brow…"

"What was that?"

"Let's just calm down, guys…" Sven began as he read the newpaper.

"Stay out of this, moss head!" Sanji snapped.

"What was that, curly?" Sven's eye twitched before all three took either their foot, swords, or all-purpose briefcase and began to fight each other right then and there.

"So how long are you guys staying here?" Rinslet asked.

"Until Lan and Sonic leave for another world," Nami replied.

* * *

"Try shedding your nanites in the shape of a weapon," Eve advised before showing how she formed her Angel Blade, "Feel them remove themselves from you, like shedding your skin from a bad sunburn."

"Hai."

Lan took a deep breath and exhaled. He held his left hand out and it shifted into his Dragon Claw. He held the area where it began at his shoulder and pulled. It got off halfway before the Dragon Claw went back into his arm.

"Don't worry…Just try again," Eve said.

"Yeah…" Lan sighed, "Maybe something smaller? Dragon Fist!"

This time, Lan's left fist turned into the Dragon Claw's fist. He grasped the end and pushed. It popped right off. He grinned as he held it up to Eve.

"Good job," Eve smiled.

"Thanks. And it only took me a month," Lan grinned, "How long did it take you?"

"Two weeks."

"Goddammit."

"?" Eve tilted her head before a letter popped out of Lan's Smash Scarf.

"Oh. It's from Maylu-Koishi!" Lan grinned as he opened the letter and read it before grinning, "Well I'll be, I'm an uncle! Well, I will be once we get married, but still I'm an uncle! Hey, Sonic!"

"What?" Sonic asked as he poked his head out a window, a shower cap and bubbles on him.

"Yuki had triplets!"

"Really? Last time we heard from the girls was nearly a year and a half ago," Sonic chuckled, "What took them so long to write?"

"They had to help take care of the trio of terror as Roll, Tails, Alex, and Maylu-Koishi put it," Lan replied, "From what she wrote, they're fast like Skye, you, and Shadow are and prove it around bath time, making a mess of the entire house while escaping from everyone."

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for Shadow since he lives with them or not," Sonic grinned.

"Maylu-Koishi also wrote down that Shadow is planning to go check out one of the new worlds for us, that planet we were suppose to go to after this one."

"So that leaves World 6/13/1 for us, eh?" Sonic scratched his chin, "Okay then. Lan, tell the others we'll be leaving in three days."

"I will make sure his training with his nanite upgrades are complete by then," Eve bowed.

"Yosh!" Sonic nodded before ducking back in the house.

"Seems we will have to go onto the Express Package," Eve said before her left arm turned into a giant cleaver.

"Curse you, Sonic the Hedgehog…" Lan paled.

* * *

"Eek! Maelstrom!"

A giggling orange blur shot by Arctic as the eight-tailed wolf looked up from his book about Antartica. Maylu ran up, panting and soaked. Her hair had grown down to halfway down her back and shaped into a ponytail with two bangs on the sides of her head. She wore a blue tee with a blue knee-length skirt, both having white flower-patterns on them. Arctic looked at her, pointed at the direction the orange blur went and resumed reading. Maylu ran off and Arctic put the book down once more. He reached under the table and pulled out a small orange nine-tailed Hedgefox with six whiskers and big blue eyes in a blue shirt and orange shorts.

"Uncie…" the Hedgefox mewed.

"You know it's bath time, Naruto," Arctic scolded.

"Maelstrom!"

"…It means the same thing."

"Not ramen food! Yummy ramen food, but not name!"

"Whatever," Arctic said before taking the arguing Hedgefox into the bathroom.

* * *

"So how was training?" Train asked as Lan, burnt in various area and covered in cuts and swollen bruises, walked in with a sweating Eve.

"Fuck…off…Train…" Lan groaned before passing out.

"So I take it the training was good?" Sven asked, covered in bandages.

"Yes. He seems to learn rather quickly when under constant assault," Eve replied.

_'…Did she just say what I thought she said?'_ everyone thought, minus Luffy who was scarfing down the meat in the meat locker.

"Oi! Get out of there!" Sanji barked as he kicked Luffy out of it before they heard various car doors slam, "Hm?"

"Hey, Train…Seems your past is catching up again," Sven said as he peered out of the window.

Everyone looked outside to see a limo. Lining the sides of the limo to the door were two straight lines of men wearing black suits and sunglasses. From the limo, a woman stepped out. Yuck and Sanji drooled with hearts in their eyes until Nami whacked them both with her Perfect Clim-A-Tact.

"Sephiria Arks…" Train muttered as he donned a long black coat and his eye slit, "Never good when she comes here."

Sephiria had long, blonde hair, parted down the middle, with her bangs cut short and framing her face. She had the roman numeral I on her forehead, outlined by two opposite lightning bolts to each other. She wore gold shoulder pads reminiscent of a Spanish soldier, and a pink suit jacket with a long, flowing skirt. She approached the door and rang the bell. Train sighed before going down and answered it.

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter! Also, Maelstrom is Yuki and Skye's first son.


	24. Black Cat: Farewell to the Black Cat

**Me: Update!**

* * *

The room was tense with various emotions. Nearly everyone was tense as if a fight were to happen. Nami and Rinslet were frightened and amazed at the woman before them, petting the fox-wolf as it purred while the moonlight from the window reflected off her obsidian cutlass with a gold trim. Lan was just tired from his 'training,' which was actually torture.

"I will make this simple, Train; your friend over there is to be killed tonight," Sephiria stated.

"Any reason why he is?" Sonic asked.

"He assaulted and kidnapped Chronos Numbers X and VII on two separate nights last month. Along with him was a man with a clock theme, a man in black, and a swordsman with his arm changing into blades. Along with them was a woman that made it rain wherever she went."

"The Dark Lan!" Ace, Sonic, Yuck, Acid, Arthur, Lyra, and Sonia exclaimed.

"Dark…Lan?" Train repeated.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about telling you guys that…" Lan said as he bopped his left fist into his right palm as he took out the device Reborn had shown them a few months ago, "I swiped this from Reborn."

He turned it on and the room transformed into the space area. Many were shocked, many were awed, and Eve and Sephiria were observing everything with small smiles. Lan looked around until he saw a red blinking area. He tapped it and showed a planet. He poked it and it showed a castle under a heavy rain. It zoomed inside of it to see Sheik jumping over Juvia's Water Lock as Link, TL, and YL were taking on Phantom Dark and Protoman AB, Link on par with Protoman AB.

'You won't take us, Protoman!' Link declared.

'We shall see, elf,' Protoman AB scowled as the two jumped back and he made a lunge at him.

'Stellar Chain!' Sheik called as she slashed at Juvia with her whip of energy.

'That won't work on Juvia,' Juvia said as she turned into water and engulfed Sheik, knocking her out due to lack of oxygen, 'Juvia was happy to fight you.'

"Yikes! Was that an Akuma no Mi?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe Tao?" Sephiria pondered before a wall shattered.

Ganondorf screamed as he rammed into TL, YL, and Clockman, knocking the trio out. He got up and snarled as Dark-Slayer jumped out of the hole. Ganondorf cracked his knuckles and dark energy ripped off his gloves.

'Warlock…Punch!' Ganondorf roared as he slugged Dark-Slayer in the face…only for the darkness to be eaten.

'Yum! I just love this stuff!' Dark-Slayer grinned as he ate the darkness, 'Except your darkness tastes like miso soup, never good unless it has ramen in it.'

"Strange…"

"What?" Lan asked.

"Judging by the shadows, we're watching what is happening at this very moment," Sephiria said, "This means those higher up are incorrect…I apologize, Lan."

"None taken. Happens all the time nowadays," Lan shrugged.

'Now then…Let me show you true darkness!' Dark-Slayer grinned as he slammed his fists together.

Everyone watched as black flames erupted around him. A black Magic Seal with a dragon in the center appeared before him while his eyes slit. He crouched before dashing at Ganondorf, his entire body engulfed in the black flames.

'Yamiryu no Kenkyaku!' Dark-Slayer roared as he kicked Ganondorf through the roof with a pillar of black flames before Ganondorf landed on top of the three Links and Clockman, 'Too easy…I hope the other four can forgive us for this…'

The image ended. Lan was about to pocket the device before tossing it to Sephiria. Everyone stared at him in shock before giving her a Smash Scarf as well.

"I want you to send a letter to a person named 'Reborn.' When you want to send it, hold the letter over the Smash Scarf and think of a toddler wearing a fedora with an orange band on it with a green shapeshifting chameleon on the rim. The letter will vanish and he'll get it," Lan instructed, "Tell him that you wish to talk to him about the missing ones since one of your nakama was taken as well."

"Nakama?"

"Friends," Luffy translated.

"Trust me when I say Reborn is someone who could strike fear in even the darkest heart," Lan said, "Same goes with Hibari, but Reborn is more frightening since he's a kid."

"How…" Sephiria and Rinslet began.

"Don't ask. Just _don't_ ask…" everyone but Train, Sven, and Eve interrupted, even Luffy and Ace said it which surprised a few.

"…Is a baby really that bad?" Sephiria asked.

"Yes," a voice replied, "Reborn is a bad infant."

Everyone turned to see a small infant sitting on the table. He wore a red Chinese shirt with a gold dragon-theme trim covering his hands and white silk pants and black slipper-shoes. His black hair was done in a ponytail and he had a red pacifier on it. They all saw the Smash Scarf he was holding like a security blanket.

"How'd a baby get in here?" Luffy asked.

"Ah. You must be Luffy," the infant said, "My name is Fong, the Arcobaleno of the Storm. I'm here to check on Lan since we've had another…"

"It was on the Links, Zelda, and Ganondorf," Lan interrupted.

"…You stole his Map, didn't you?" Fong snickered.

"...Yuck did it," Lan replied.

"Guilty," the rabbit-turned-human burped.

"You must be one of the Chronos Numbers, Number 1 AKA Sephiria, correct?" Fong asked.

"Of course, Fong," Sephiria replied with a gentle smile.

"I was asked by the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family to ask for an interplanetary alliance between Chronos and the Vongola Family of Italy should I ever run into one of their top members," Fong explained as he gave her a letter and a Smash Scarf, "I was also asked by Master Hand to request you to be an Assist Trophy for the next Smash Tournament."

"Tell the Ninth that I will deliver the offer to the leaders when I get the chance," Sephiria replied, "And inform Master Hand that I accept."

"Very well," Fong bowed, "Until my Smash Scarf recharges, I will be accompanying your group, Lan and Megaman."

"Now hold on just a minute…" Yuck began before Fong pushed a hand at Yuck, somehow making him flying through a wall.

"I love Gyoza Ken," Fong smiled as everyone stared at him with mixed expressions.

"Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed, "Oi, Fong, join my crew!"

"I must turn it down for now, Luffy-san," Fong replied with a bow.

"Aw…" Luffy groaned.

"There is also another matter. He requests you head to the next world immediately," Fong advised, "There is someone chasing a Smasher of that world."

"Who's the Smasher?" Lan asked as Fong held up a photo.

"His name is…"

* * *

"So how was he?" Haruka asked.

"He's perfectly fine," Nami replied.

"Yeah. He can turn parts of his body into dragon parts and shoot lasers from cannon on his back!" Luffy exclaimed.

"…"

"Uh…Haruka-sama?" Chopper pondered as he entered Heavy Point and waved a hand in front of her face before she fell over, "Ah! Someone get the doctor!"

"But you are the doctor," Usopp reminded the reindeer.

"Oh yeah!" Chopper giggled nervously with a large sweatdrop before shifting into Brain Point.

"Dammit, Luffy!" Zoro barked, "We weren't suppose to tell her that! Only Maylu and Roll know about that!"

* * *

"Well…That was horrible…" Dark-Slayer groaned as he came into the living room with Juvia, both of them holding Train, Sven, Eve, Rinslet, and Sephiria.

"Oh man! I've never seen you like that!" Yamato exclaimed as Tsuna freaked while running to get the medical kits.

Dark-Slayer was bleeding profusely from nearly every part of his body. His open black and crimson-lined vest was now but nonexistent. His pants were torn and his scarf was the only thing intact. Juvia, aside from bits of her clothing ripped and a bit of blood on her body, was perfectly fine.

"Whoa…So who are these guys?" Rua asked.

"Rua…" Ruka warned.

"He's curious, Ruka-sama," Dark-Slayer chuckled as Peach and Tsuna took care of the wounds he had, "The black-haired guy is Train Hearnet, one of the three Smashers of the world they're from like Jenos-ero. The guy with green hair is Assistant Sven, the blond is Smasher Eve, and the pinkette is Ms. Rinslet Walker, another Assistant. Train was the guy who did this to me along with the other blond, Sephiria Arks. Gotta say…He is one crazy black cat while the lady is a demon with a cutlass."

"So did Clockman get killed yet?" Aki asked.

"No…" Dark-Slayer sighed, "Honestly, it's like every single time I try to make him get in the kill-zone, he gets knocked out or sent flying. I swear he will die and not get that harem."

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter! Next chapter...It won't be pretty...


	25. FMAB: Rain of Sorrows

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"'Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter,'" Lan read as he carried an open umbrella against the rain, "'However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This equivalent exchange is the basis of Alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that for which no one must commit. For what is equal to that of a human soul?' …Fong-sensei…"

"Yes?" Fong asked on Ace's shoulder.

"What the hell am I reading?"

"A book on Beginner's Alchemy," Fong replied, "I think you will enjoy learning it."

"But I hate math…" Lan groaned, "Hm?"

The group of seven turned to see two figure out in the rain. Lan saw neither of them had an umbrella. The shorter of the two had a solemn look on his face as he looked at his left hand while the taller looked at both his hands. The shorter of the two was small for a fifteen-year-old, standing at only 149 cm (4'11"). He wore his golden-blond hair long, tied in a braid that hung down to his shoulders. He parted his bangs in the middle so that they framed his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he left a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. He wore a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back was a symbol depicting a cross with a snake or serpent draped around it, a crown and wings above. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, black trousers, and some of them caught a glimpse of a black inner-jacket with silver lining. The other wore a large suit of armor.

The helmet that comprised the 'face' was adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, had a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole, and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sported a ribbon of white hair that hung down to the small of the suit's back.

The trunk of the body also consisted of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, a high collar that extended out of the back and surrounded the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen.

A light blue breechcloth covered the groin and painted on the left shoulder was a red Flamel (The cross with a serpent, crown, and wings). His armor body also appeared to have a triple spike motif, as each shoulder was adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carried small spiky protrusions as well. He also appeared to have a white band around his right leg which held up a small weapons holster.

"I've been thinking for a long time, what is the Alchemy that we believe in?" the shorter of the two asked, "'Alchemy is knowing the laws and flow that exists within matter, its decomposition, and reconstruction. The world also follows laws and has a flow, and everything circulates. The death of people is a part of that flow. Accept the flow.' That's what Sensei would always say to us."

"What is he talking about?" Lan whispered.

"Shh…" Megaman, now wearing a cloak due to his armor was on his body, shushed.

"I thought I understood it. But I didn't understand. That's why we transmuted Mom…" the teen whispered.

"They…They did _what_ now?" Yuck gasped.

"They preformed the forbidden Alchemy," Fong explained, "For that, they both must have paid a heavy price. I believe that is why the other wears that armor…"

"And now, I'm thinking again, isn't there something we can do about something we can't do anything about? I'm such an idiot. I haven't grown at all since then," the teen continued, getting the attention of the one in armor proven by the head turning to look at him, "I thought the rain might wash away some of this gloom from me. But right now, every drop hitting my face is depressing."

"And since I don't have a body, I can't even feel the rain hitting my skin," the armored one spoke, "That's something I miss. It pains me. I really want to get my body back again soon, and be human again."

"He…He doesn't have a body? Then how is his armor moving?" Ace pondered.

"Is he an EM-Ian or a Wizard?" Arthur pondered.

"No," Fong replied as he looked at a paper, "That child has gone without a body for a few years now from what Master Hand's data has told me."

"Even if it means going against the flow of the world, and it's something we can't do anything about," the armored one continued.

A man approached the two. He had dark skin and his eyes were hidden under sunglasses. He was fairly tall with a muscular build and his hair was shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-colored crown on top, sticking straight up a bit. The upper portion of his face was disfigured with a large X-shaped scar which stretched across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones. He wore a gold-colored jacket emblazoned with a cross on the back and sleeves. Additionally, he sported a pair of black slacks with a white cross on the left leg and a white stripe running down the right.

"You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, right?" the man asked.

The shorter one looked up at the man with a solemn look on his face. The man narrowed his eyes before shifting his right arm back. The bones in the man's arms cracked as he shaped his hand in a grabbing position.

"Brother!" the armored one exclaimed.

He grabbed Edward and pulled him out of the way of the man's lunge. The man turned and charged as the clock tower nearby began to ring Four O'clock. Edward grunted as he clapped his hands together, resembling what seemed to be a prayer, before slamming them down on the ground. Blue lightning roared from where he touched the ground and a barrier of stone engulfed the man.

"What the hell…?" Edward began before the others with Arthur and Sonia engaging Wave Change dashed out and grabbed the two, starting to run away.

"Who are you people?" the armored one asked.

"It's alright. We're on your side," Lan replied, "Name's Lan Hikari. That Megaman on your left, carrying the short one…"

"Who are you calling a mouse-who's-so-small-that-a-tiny-crumb-of-cheese-could-feed-him-for-a-decade?" Edward snapped as he tried to get out of Megaman's grasp, unintentionally ripping the cloak off, "What the hell…?"

"No time to explain!" Megaman yelped as he saw the man escape the prison, _'Who is that guy? This is bad…This is bad…'_

"Hurry!" Lyra Note called as she, Acid Ace, and Ace carried the armored one down a set of stairs.

"Al! We need to run!" Edward called as he finally got out of Megaman's arms and got the armored one out of the other's arms.

The group ran down a set of stairs before a ledge ahead of them exploded. The man landed before them. He faced them all as they stopped.

"You're not getting away," the man growled.

"I think we are! Hiken!" Ace roared as he punched at the man…only for nothing to happen, "Crap! I forgot my powers are lost in big storms where I get soaked!"

"Oh come on!" Yuck exclaimed.

Blue lightning zapped off the man's right arm and destroyed the stairs. Lan, Acid Ace, and Al grabbed the ledge of the destroyed stairs and caught the others by their legs. Those caught yelped as they were turned upside-down.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

Edward's eyes widened in shock as he saw the man touch the wall. Blue lightning sparked off it and slightly before the hands holding the ledge. The ledge exploded and they landed on the stairs below them. The man approached them.

"Everyone! Grab on!" Edward exclaimed as he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground.

The ground shook before a pillar began to emerge from it, carrying them away from the man. The man swatted it with his right arm and it was destroyed and sent them all rolling down the sloped street. They got up and began to run away from the man.

"Damn it, what's this about?" Edward growled, "Making enemies is something I've never…Really avoided, but…"

"Neither have we," Lyra Note, Lan, Megaman, and Yuck added.

"…There's no reason for anyone to try to kill me!" Edward continued, "And just who the hell are you people?"

"Explanations later!" Megaman yelped, "Run now!"

The group turned a corner and into an alley. The blue lightning roared by them on the right walls, destroying them and knocking everyone off their feet. They slowly stood up as they saw their path was blocked by either rubble or by the man.

"Who are you? Why are you coming after these two?" Lan demanded.

"If there are 'creators,' like Edward and Alphonese Elric, then there must also be 'destroyers,'" the man explained.

"You're saying we have to fight, then?" Edward asked as he was about to put his hands together.

"No, Edward-san," Lan said, "We'll take care of him."

"But…" Edward began.

"Dragon Claws!" Lan roared as his arms transformed.

"Whoa…" Edward and Al gasped.

Lan roared as he charged at the man. Inside his claws, various machines connected and began to spin, causing the claws to spin like drills. He stabbed at the man, who ducked it. It destroyed the remaining wall behind the man before the man destroyed both metal arms with his right hand. Lan cried out in pain as the remaining bits of metal fell off his arms.

"Foofield!" Lan cried out.

"Yuckbarrier!" Yuck added.

The two force fields fused into a purple barrier of Woo Foo Energy. The man scowled before slapping it with his right hand, destroying it completely. The man charged with his right hand outstretched. Lan instinctively blocked it with his left fist. Time slowed as everyone realized what Lan just did.

* * *

"Ah!" Luffy gasped, "Haruka-sama! I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"What do you mean?" Haruka sniffled before her eyes widened.

She looked all around. The various picture frames in the house had cracks running down all of them. Each one with a crack had two things in common. One was that each picture was on Lan with his left arm outstretched or away from his body. The other was that the crack went right through where the shoulder connected to the left arm. Shifu scowled as his teacup along with Tai Lung's shattered. Across the Hikari residence, the pictures she had of herself and Lan were in the same problem with one she was looking at when she and Lan enjoyed the ocean-view from the only trip she took to the Satellite having a bit of the exacto knife she was using to remove the white outside of the frame was imbedded into the left arm of the picture's Lan.

_'Lan-kun…'_ Maylu thought, _'Why…? Why is my heart feeling as if it wants to shatter right now?'_

* * *

The blue lightning sparked from the man's hand and trickled along Lan's arm. Lan didn't hear the sounds of their screams…he never heard Lyra Note's sobs…he never heard Edward and Al charge at the man with Edward wielding a black sword…he never heard Al's armor being ripped open to reveal nothing in it or Al's right sleeve being destroyed to reveal a metal arm…He never heard a group of blue-wearing men and women appearing with a muscular one chasing off the man…The last thing he saw was Megaman collapsing beside him and shaking him, not hearing the words he was shouting to him…

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


	26. FMAB: The Train and the Gate

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Lan looked around. From what he could see…he couldn't see anything. Around him was absolutely nothing except three tremendous gates. Each one was a pair of giant doors that resembled tablets of an upside-down tree with various writings Lan couldn't read. Before one gate was a barely visible being with an arm and leg. Another had a boy who was in a curled up position with long, wild blond hair and now clothing that revealed his body was severely malnourished and showed the bones under the skin.

_'Yo!'_

Lan turned to the gate before him. In front of it was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, barely visible. Lan gawked at the dragon, who gave a simple chuckle.

_'Do not fear me. I am the 'Truth' of your Gate,'_ the dragon spoke.

"My…'Truth?'"

_'Yes. I must say I am surprised to see you here and not the Ishvalan, but you have offered what was needed.'_

"What do you mean?" Lan asked, suddenly feeling a sense of dread before the dragon as its grin threatened to split its head in two.

_'You will understand…once you go through the gates for bit,'_ 'Truth' chuckled as the gates opened.

Lan gasped and took a step away. The inside of the gates was a swirling black and white vortex. Numerous hands shot out of it and wrapped around the boy before dragging him into it. Lan screamed as the arms engulfed in inside the gate.

_'It hurts…What the hell are they putting into my mind?'_ Lan thought before losing consciousness once more.

He awoke after ten minutes and was once more outside the closed gate. Lan looked at his right hand shuddered. He slowly turned to 'Truth' to see he still had the grin.

"That knowledge…What was all of that knowledge?" Lan demanded, "Tell me!"

_'That is all you get for the toll you paid…even if it was not one you did on purpose,'_ 'Truth' chuckled as he showed Lan his own left arm.

* * *

Lan shot up, screaming. Megaman turned to look at Lan with his eyes watering. Lan slowly panted as his eyes were shaded under his hair while Megaman and Shahra hugged the boy.

"You're awake!" Megaman grinned.

"Oh thank Ali-Baba and the Forty Thieves you're finally awake!" Shahra added.

"How long…How long was I asleep?"

"A week," a voice replied.

Lan turned his head to see Edward. He gave a small wave to the boy as Megaman and Shahra got off him. Lan tried to wave back, but his left arm was having trouble.

"Ano…My left arm's asleep, isn't it?" Lan asked before seeing Megaman's expression turn sour, "Megaman? What's wrong?"

"Lan…Scar, the guy who attacked Ed and Al, he…When he touched your fist, it…" Megaman chocked.

He took a deep breath before taking out a full-body mirror from Hammerspace. Lan's eyes widened. In his reflection, his upper body was covered in various wraps like Ed had on him. He threw up when he saw his left arm…what was left of it anyway. The entire limb, all the way to the elbow, was gone. After he was done regurgitating whatever was left in his stomach, he began to cry, his right hand covering his face. Ed got up and sat beside the boy, removing his jacket and right white glove while raising the left pant leg. Lan's eyes widened. On Ed's right arm and his left leg were mechanical limbs. What was surprising was that his right arm was nearly destroyed, revealing the various wires in it.

"You were lucky, Lan," Ed said, "You have not preformed what Al and I did to get us like this."

"…Where are we?" Lan asked.

"A train heading for our hometown of Resembool," Ed replied, "There, I'll get my arm repaired and get you an Automail."

"Automail?" Lan repeated.

"Yeah. That's the stuff that's my right arm and left leg," Ed replied.

"Sounds interesting, except for the part where the stuff connects to the nerves and the possible three-year recovery period," Lan said.

"How'd you know that?" Ed asked.

"It wasn't in that book Fong made us read," Megaman replied, "Lan, where did you learn that?"

"A pair of gates," Lan replied.

"Gates? Did they look like a tablet? With an upside-down tree?" Ed asked.

"Y-Yeah?"

"The Gates! You saw them and you're not even an Alchemist? Oh come on!"

"Ed-san…You saw them before?" Lan asked.

"…Yeah…Al and me saw them years ago…" Ed replied, developing a solemn face, "We both lost something. I lost my left leg while Al…"

"Oh so that was Al's body I saw there, but that other guy with just an arm and leg was creepy too…" Lan shuddered.

"What? Al's body is at the Gates?" Ed exclaimed.

"Hai."

"What was it like?"

"…Frail, probably malnourished from being there for so long, really long and messy hair, and naked."

"…Naked?"

"Naked."

"…Naked how?"

"Dick-visible naked."

"Ah…"

"Speaking of that, where's Arthur, Yuck, and Al-san?" Lan asked.

* * *

A group of sheep baaed in another room on the train. Yuck slept peacefully on the back of one, drooling a little. Arthur just snickered as he sat beside Al, who was currently in a crate due to his condition. Acid sighed before resuming his talk with Al.

* * *

"I thought Al would be lonesome, all by himself," a large muscular man with a tuff of blond hair on his head, a big blond mustache, and pink stars floating around his face explained, "So I asked Yuck and Arthur to keep an eye on him."

"Ah. That makes sense…" Lan nodded before a few moments passed when he shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong, at your service! It's so joyous that you have awoken at last, young Lan!" the man exclaimed as he hugged the boy.

"That's…good…now let…me go…can't…breath!" Lan choked out before nearly passing out once he was released "Thank you…"

"So Ed, why are you so hyper about finding this 'Philosopher's Stone?'" Ace asked.

"It's the one thing that can get Al's body back along with my limbs," Ed replied, "We've been searching for it ever since our damn mistake. Once we're done here, Al and I will be heading for the First Branch of the National Central Library to get some research notes on the Philosopher's Stone."

"That's good…" Lan nodded, "So who's going to put Automail on me?"

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


	27. FMAB: Road of Hope

**Me: Update! Also…I'm going try something new here. So tell me what you think.**

* * *

**(Opening: 'Again' bu Yui)**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Mobian Alex, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck, Human Alex, and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

A somewhat large home stood atop a hill. A large sigh was near the front door, reading 'Automail.' Near the front of the building was a large black and white dog, its front left leg mechanical. It happily wagged its tail and barked at the group approaching them. Inside, a young woman with her long blond hair done in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and a white tee and pants was smoothing out a wrench with a file.

"Winry! Winry! Our regular customer is here with guests!" a voice called.

"Yo! Granny!" Ed greeted as Armstrong carried Al in his crate to a small old woman with graying violet hair, a metal smoking pipe, a green dress, and a white apron beside the dog.

"We're home," Al added, "And we brought someone who wants to have Automail installed."

"My word. What have you gotten into?" the old woman asked.

"A lot has happened. Can you set us up again?" Ed asked as Armstrong put Al down gently and shook the old woman's hand, "This is Major Armstrong."

"Pinako Rockbell," the old one greeted.

"My name is Arthur C. Eos," Arthur bowed.

"I'm Sonia Strumm, ma'am."

"Name's Yuck. No last name."

"Megaman, but I also go by Sonic."

"I am Fong, Madame," the infant bowed with a small inhale of breath.

"You know, I don't see you for a while, Ed, and you've gone and grown smaller," Pinako stated, making Ed twitch while the others started to snicker or giggle.

"Hey! Usually in this situation, you say 'grown bigger!'" Ed said through clenched teeth.

"If you had grown bigger, I would have said it."

"What was that, you minimum hag?" Ed snapped before a monkey wrench whacked him in the face.

"I told you, when you come back for maintenance, call first!" Winry snapped from the second floor balcony.

"Winry, are you trying to kill me? Even when I brought you a customer?" Ed snapped, his eyes blank, his teeth shark-like, and a tick mark at the side of his head, as Winry laughed.

"Welcome back!" Winry grinned.

"Yeah!" Ed growled.

* * *

"Oh no!" Winry screamed as she saw the remains of Ed's Automail arm.

"Yeah, sorry. It's all smashed up," Ed explained nonchalantly as he sipped a cup of tea, not noticing the look of anguish on Winry's shaking form.

"All smashed up? This is the first-rate Automail I put my whole heart and soul into making!"

"Yeah, and now it's all in tiny little pieces," Ed replied before getting slugged into a wall by Winry.

"So, what, are you smashed up too, Al?" Winry asked the armor, which somehow had a chibified helmet, "Just what sort of lives are you leading?"

Al chuckled. Winry's reply was a kick to his helmet. This sent him out of it and next to Ed's twitching form. She sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Geez, all you ever do is worry me," Winry complained.

"I can do it," Pinako said as she examined Lan, "But, tell me, do you have parents or a legal guardian since you're a minor?"

"Uh…" Lan sweatdropped, _'Crap!'_

"Yes, but he was planning on not letting them know about this," Megaman replied, "But I sent a letter to them about this. Knowing them, his parents will be here in about…"

"Lan!" Haruka and Yuchiro exclaimed as they ran in and hugged the brunette boy with a missing limb.

"…Now," Megaman grinned, "Pinako-sama, these are Haruka and Yuchiro Hikari, Lan's Kaa-san and Tou-san."

"Yikes!" a voice outside exclaimed before a crash was heard.

"And that sounded like Viper-Oneechan," Megaman sweatdropped, "Ano…Did everyone come?"

"Yes," a rugged man with silver and black hair, gold eyes, and black and red silk pants replied as he walked in, "Good to see you again, little brother."

"T-Tai Lung-Oniisan?" Megaman gawked.

"Strange world," the man replied as a slender woman with green and black hair, a pair of flowers on her head, a green shirt and pants with a snake theme to them, and gold eyes resembling snake eyes stumbled in.

"Still not use to these things…" the woman muttered in Viper's voice.

"Well at least no one can say to me 'How's the weather down there' now," a man with Mantis's voice, eye color, and mustache with green hair and a green Kung Fu outfit said as he walked in.

"Mantis-Oniisan," Megaman grinned.

"Eh? Just how many people are there?" Winry asked as a woman with orange and black hair in Tigress's clothing and eye color walked in with a tall, lanky man with black hair, a blue shirt, and white jeans wearing Crane's hat.

"These are Tigress-Oneechan and Uncle Crane," Megaman introduced as a man with green eyes, golden hair, and red silk pants walked in beside an old man around Pinako's height with Shifu's clothing, eye color, and mustache/beard, "And these are Monkey-Oniisan and Shifu-sensei."

"Mega-kun!" Roll exclaimed as she hugged the boy from behind while Maylu joined in on hugging Lan.

"And these two are Lan and my fiancés, Roll-chan and Maylu-sama," Megaman finished introductions before whispering, "That's everyone who's showing up, right?"

"Nope, I'm the last one," Alex, in human form, replied as he helped Ed up, "Name's Alex, Maylu's step-brother."

"Edward Elric. That's my brother, Alphonse, over there."

"Where?"

"The suit of armor. His soul's stuck in it," Ed explained.

"Ah…How the hell did that happen?"

"It's a sore subject for them, Alex-san," Sonia giggled nervously as he saw Ed's features sadden before they heard a frying pan whack Lan on the head.

"What's this I'm hearing about you and dragon parts, Lan?" Haruka asked with a glare.

"Uh oh…" Lan paled, "Luffy spilled it, didn't he?"

"Yes he did…" Maylu sighed, "Haruka-sama, shouldn't we wait until Lan-kun is better before scolding him?"

"…Alright," Haruka replied as she put her frying pan into Hammerspace.

_'I knew it was a bad idea for Shadow-Oniisan to teach her Hammerspace…'_ Roll through with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Hmm…It's not just the arm. Your leg needs adjusting, too," Pinako examined Ed, now in his boxers and black sleeveless shirt.

"Oh, because he's grown so much, right?" Winry asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ed barked.

"The leg aside, we'll have to build the arm from scratch," Pinako continued as she tapped Ed's mechanical leg with her pipe.

"Can you have it done in a week?" Ed asked.

"No. We also need to build Lan's Automail once his parents are done signing the papers," Winry replied, "Then there's the operation that Yuchiro, Yuck-who names their kid that?-, Arthur, and Megaman wish to watch while Maylu will be there to support him through it. At most, we'll be ready in three weeks."

"Give us some credit. One week to do all that," Pinako smirked as Winry exchanged Ed's leg with a replacement, "Make do with this spare, for now."

"Mm-hmm. Whoa!" Ed yelped as he nearly fell over, "Sure is hard to walk on a leg I'm not used to."

"We'll be finished before you're use to it," Pinako replied as Haruka and Yuchiro walked in with Tai Lung carrying the papers in, both rubbing their writing wrists, "Ah. I see you're done with the signing. Well let's see your son about his new limb."

"That being said, between machining, assembly, connecting, and finishing, I'll be pulling nothing but all-nighters," Winry mumbled.

"Sorry to ask so much of you," Ed apologized.

"You want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? While Lan's parents want him to have an arm again, right?" Winry asked with a smile, "Fine then, I'll overwork myself for you! But in return, you're going to pay a bundle in rush-order fees and Lan's operation!"

* * *

Armstrong punched a block of wood into bundles of firewood…shirtless. Nearby, Al watched the chickens feed themselves while Sonia threw out some bird seed to them. Viper watched them nearby, leaning against a tree beside a sleeping Mantis.

"I am finished," Armstrong said as he walked in with the firewood.

"Oh, thanks," Pinako spoke as Yuchiro and Arthur watched her build an Automail.

"I don't see Edward Elric, Maylu Sakurai, or Lan Hikari around," Armstrong spoke.

"Yeah," Pinako replied, "Ed said he was going to visit his mother's grave with Lan and Maylu there for emotional support."

* * *

Maylu held a bundle of roses as she walked between Ed and Lan, the sides where they had a missing arm away from her. The trio walked along a dirt path with a stone fence nearby. A few people turned with grins as they saw Ed while tending to their sheep. One of the two men who saw them waved and Ed waved back with Lan and Maylu.

* * *

"Major…What kind of lives are those boys leading?" Pinako asked as she tightened a bolt on an Automail part, "They never send us a single letter."

"They are alchemists who are well-know, even in Central," Armstrong replied, "They also seem to find trouble as a result of it."

"Much like Lan…" Yuchiro chuckled, "He and Megaman are the top-ranked NetBattlers in our world and even took first place in the Smash Tournament. He has a few enemies there, especially Chaud Blaze."

"Megaman told me about him and that I should be careful along with Edward Elric and Colonel Roy Mustang," Armstrong spoke.

"You three are Smashers, aren't you?"

"Yes. Fong gave us the invitations and the Smash Scarves a few weeks ago," Armstrong replied as he turned to Pinako, "Those brothers are strong."

"Strong, huh? I hope so," Pinako said.

* * *

The man chuckled as he patted Ed on the head. Maylu and Lan held him back as he snapped at the guy. The other man just laughed along with Lan and Maylu, making Ed even more upset.

* * *

Armstrong looked at a picture. In it showed a young Ed, a young human Al, Pinako, a young Winry, and a slender brown-haired woman with a gentle smile. He picked it up for a better look.

"Madam Pinako, are the two of them like grandsons to you?" Armstrong asked.

"I've been watching over them, ever since they were born," Pinako explained, "The boys' father was a drinking pal of mine from long ago, you see. He up and left the village, leaving his wife and children behind. I don't even know whether or not he's alive now."

* * *

Ed, Maylu, and Lan continued to walk off. The trio waved to the two men with smiles. Soon, the trio stood at the top of a hill where Ed placed the bouquet of flowers on a grave. Maylu and Lan placed a hand on his shoulder as the trio stood in silence, staring at the grave. Ed looked over at a nearby hill with a burnt tree.

* * *

"Come to think of it, where are Winry's parents?" Arthur asked.

"They died in the Ishvalan Civil War," Pinako replied solemnly, "My son…Her parents were surgeons. They went off to the battlefield, what with the lack of doctors."

"It was…a terrible war," Armstrong recalled.

"Indeed it was," Pinako agreed, "Oh, it's just about time to start supper."

"My wife is taking care of it," Yuchiro replied, "When something bad happens almost like this, she cooks in order to calm herself. You look like you eat a lot, Major Armstrong, so it makes it worth cooking."

"Has she ever had this happen before?" Armstrong asked.

"…Yes…Lan had a twin brother. We lost him when they were still infants. Kidnapped," Yuchiro explained, "We spent years going out looking for him late at night, but could never find him. We…We just gave up one night. We never told Lan he had a twin, though."

"Hmm…" Arthur nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure my wife has made more than enough for everyone. Food tastes better when everyone eats together," Yuchiro said.

"There's some spare bedding and the couches are still available since Lan will be sleeping on the patient's bed," Pinako spoke as she stopped working on the Automail part, "Those brothers don't have anywhere else to stay but here, either. Having others along makes no difference."

"What about their home?" Acid asked.

"They don't have one. Those boys have no home to return to," Pinako replied, "The day they left, after Ed got his State Certification, they burned their own house down. They probably did it so that they couldn't turn back, without a house to come home to."

* * *

The wind blew softly on the hill. The tree, though burnt, still grew but had yet to produce leaves. The trio stood before the burnt remains of what was once a house. Ed just stared at it, his eyes shaded from the others. He felt something on his shoulder. He turned to look at Lan, who had a soft smile along with Maylu.

"Guess we should head back," Ed spoke with a small smile, "Everyone is waiting."

The two nodded. The trio began to walk back to the Rockbell home. By the time they got there, night had fallen.

"We're home…" Ed began as he opened to the door, revealing a sobbing Armstrong.

"Edward Elric! Lan Hikari!" Armstrong sobbed as he began to squeeze the life out of the two with a hug, "Such immaculate love, to try to bring you mother back to life, Edward Elric! Such tremendous love, to be willing to give up your own life to transmute your brother's soul! Such dreadful determination, to burn down the home that held so many memories for you, to cut off any retreat! And what an incredible journey you have chosen to take, Lan Hikari! Such powerful honor, to separate yourself from your home world in order to become stronger to protect all of your beloved ones! Such bittersweet sorrow, for losing your arm in helping a person you barely knew live! Let me at least offer this embrace!"

"Stay back!" Lan screamed.

"Too stuffy!" Ed screamed.

"Stop!" both cried out in fear as they ran away from the muscular man without a shirt on.

* * *

"Ed…Why aren't you drinking your milk?" Shifu asked.

"It's evil," Ed replied.

"Milk? It's perfectly healthy and it will make you tall," Shifu argued, "After all, the evidence of not drinking milk is evident in your height, peewee."

"Mouse!"

"Shrimp."

"Old tiny fart!"

Shifu simply walked over to Ed from his place at the table. Ed and Shifu stared at one another before Shifu calmly…Grabbed his wrist and flipped him. While his mouth was open, about to exclaim something, Shifu grabbed the bottle of milk and forced the contents down Ed's throat. He took it out once the last drop was gone. After that, Ed had passed out, clutching his throat and gagging.

"He called me a tiny fart!" Shifu argued, causing many of them to start banging the table, laughing uncontrollably.

"Attaboy, Sensei!" Megaman said between laughs.

"That's our teacher/old man!" the Furious Five, minus Tigress, and Tai Lung collapse laughing.

"I'm sorry, brother, but that is hilarious!" Al laughed.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

"Hm?" Lan, wearing just a pair of boxers and his shirt, pondered as he looked over at Maylu, wearing a pink strapless sleeping dress that hugged her figure.

"Do you think you're going to be ready for when it happens?" Maylu asked, worry evident in her tone and on her face.

"No. No one is truly ready for anything," Lan replied, "There will be a surprise that awaits one each and every day. This will be more than a new experience just for me, but for everyone. Those Gates I saw and went through showed me so much even if it was just a little bit of knowledge. It told me about the answers to the questions I had thought about so much, yet more have taken their place. Maylu-Koishii, can you hand me that broken metal pipe there and your left hand?"

Maylu nodded. She got off the bed and walked over to a table. She picked up the metal pipe with a few cracks in it. She walked back over and laid beside him once more, holding her left hand out to hold his. Lan shook his head and got her and his hand to resemble the praying stance. He gently pressed his hand against the pipe and blue lightning came off his hand. The metal twisted and changed into a star. Maylu gasped as Lan gave her the star. She looked at it for a bit with him until she placed it in Hammerspace and kissed him with as much passion as she could. Lan returned it with equal force, their tongue dancing with one another. The two parted, a trail of their mixed saliva connecting their lips to one another. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Lan nuzzled against her neck, making soft kisses upon it.

"Lan-kun…H-Hold on…" Maylu begged just as Lan rose her outfit to above her navel.

"Hai, Maylu-Koishii?"

"If we do it…Be gentle, alright?"

"I promise," Lan replied as the two became closer to each other that night.

* * *

"Sure you won't regret this?" Pinako asked, giving Lan one last chance to not go through with it.

"Mm-Hmm, I've already made up my mind," Lan replied, sitting up in his bed, his shirt removed along with the bandages, "How long is the surgery and rehabilitation?"

"About three years," Pinako replied.

"Th-Three years?" Yuchiro exclaimed.

"…Two months…"

"Hm?" Winry tilted her head.

"I will recover in two months," Lan replied, "I lost too much time when we were separated back in Neo Domino City and Satellite in a world a year and a half ago."

"Kid…It took me a year to heal," Ed said, his new Automail attached, "You're gonna be spitting up blood while the operation takes place."

"It will be alright," Lan replied as Maylu took hold his hand, gently rubbing the back, "I'm a fast healer with my nanites."

"Nanites?" Yuchiro asked with an eye twitch.

"I'll explain later, but they're what let me use my abilities to their fullest," Lan replied.

"Then let's begin…" Pinako said as she took out a tranquilizer syringe.

"No! No tranquilizers," Lan said, "I want to see how this works."

"Alright. Your funeral then," Pinako shrugged.

"What? You're just agreeing to it?" Yuchiro, Arthur, and Megaman exclaimed.

"Ed did the same thing. Boys just have to learn their mistakes," Pinako replied, "Let's start."

* * *

"Gyaaah!"

"Bear with us, Lan-kun," Maylu said as Lan squeezed her hand as she rubbed the back with her thumb as his cheek with her free hand, "It's the highest quality procedure they can do."

"Stay out of the room, Haruka-sama, Al!" Ed barked before Al freaked and closed the door.

"I'm impressed, Lan, only Ed has never screamed at this part of the operation. We're attaching each nerve in your body to the mechanism," Pinako said as Winry did what she was explaining.

"Trust me…I've felt worse…" Lan grunted, "I had Arthur's cooking."

"…Do it," the menitoned man ordered, scowling darkly.

Winry 'accidentally' poked a nerve and went through it. Lan's left eye twitched. Everyone outside the room fell over at the dragon-like roar from the other side. Inside the operating room, Lan glared at the officer, his chocolate-brown eyes a brilliant sapphire and slit, while his father and Arthur hid behind Al who had ran when he heard the roar. Maylu leaned over and whispered into his ear. His eyes changed back as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay…We agree to never let that happen again, right?" Winry giggled nervously as Ed picked up a nearby comb, rinsed it, and re-straightened Winry's hair that had went straight back from the roar Lan released.

"You better not!" Lan growled.

"Lan-kun…"

"…Hai, Maylu-Koishii…" Lan sighed, succumbing to her kisses and her gentle rubbing.

* * *

"So what do you think, Lan?" Winry asked.

Lan looked at his Automail, his body drenched in sweat and panting. It was strange to see at first as it was a dull silver which made Lan consider having it painted. It had three large circles resembling the tops of screws near the end where his skin and the metal met. The tips of his fingers had a hidden compartment that opened to reveal claws made of diamond that Ed had made a day before at Winry's 'request.'

"Well…If it breaks, at least I can use the diamonds as payment…" Lan chuckled before throwing up in a tiny trashcan Maylu gave him to puke in.

"Ah. Here comes the recovery's first stage; accepting the Automail," Pinako smirked, "You're going to be puking every hour on the hour until your body accepts it."

"Goddammit!"

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


	28. FMAB: Path of Unity

**Me: Update! Also…I've decided to keep it! It will change after every couple of chapters, though.**

* * *

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

The rain pelted his face even though he wore his hood. He had lost his glasses, letting his scarlet eyes be fully visible to all. Scar growled as he destroyed a tree, thinking of the ones who got away without facing God's wrath.

"Destroying trees is a sign you have some pent up rage in you," a voice said.

Scar turned to see a black blur go by. He looked around before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and his cheek got poked by a gloved outstretched pointer finger. He jumped back and saw a chuckling Shadow. Beside him was Bass with a large welt on his head.

"Who are you two?" Scar asked.

"Scar of Ishval, we are here on request of Master Hand," Shadow said.

"I'm not. I lost a fight and have to follow this ass's orders until this shit is done," Bass grumbled.

"And your orders are to go nuts on Scar," Shadow said, "That is…If he refuses to join us willingly."

"Are you State Alchemists?" Scar asked.

"No. Never heard of them," Shadow replied, "All I know is that you've been picked as a Smasher, one that is even greater than a State Alchemist, but you can only receive this if you listen to what I have to say."

"I see…I'll listen," Scar said.

"Good. Now then…Bass, the Map."

"Razza-frazzing fricka fracka…" Bass mumbled under his breath as he took out the Map and tossed it to Shadow, who activated it.

"Now then. What I am about to show you is confidential," Shadow said, "You two! Come out!"

"…Well…Seems someone is smart…" a voice said before a elegant, well-endowed woman with flowing black hair in a skin-tight green dress and a chubby man with a fat nose and a black jumpsuit with blank eyes emerged from the bushes.

"Ah…Homunculi…" Bass licked his lips.

"So you know our kind," the woman said.

"Yes. I've eaten a nice one, too," Bass chuckled before he turned into the woman and back.

"You…You _ate_ an homunculus?" the woman gawked.

"Aw…What Envy taste like?"

"Chicken…and cow…and rat…and just about every living thing you could think of," Bass replied before shuddering.

"Enough, you," Shadow scolded, "Now then, seems we have two interlopers. I suggest you inform the one who made you that Scar will not be doing anything to your plans for a bit."

"Very well," the woman replied, "Come, Gluttony."

"But, Lust…I'm hungry…" the fat one whined.

"Deal with it."

"Yes, Lust…" Gluttony sighed before a tree was given to him.

"Eat this," Bass said, "You need more fiber probably…"

"Yum!" Gluttony whooped before eating the whole thing in a bite.

_'He eats as fast as Luffy…'_ Shadow and Bass thought as they watched the two walk away.

"Excuse me…But what the hell is this?"

"This is a map of the universe," Shadow explained before tapping one galaxy and they zoomed in on it, revealing a few planets with one red, "This is a recording of what we're facing."

He tapped the red planet and it glowed. It showed Captain Falcon, Olimar, Louie, and the Pikmin. Olimar and Louie were both controlling an army of 100 Pikmin, each one divided into groups of twenty of different colors. CF scowled as he and the two visitors to his world stood across from Protoman AB, Juvia, Clockman, Dark-Slayer, and Phantom Dark.

"I think I…" Scar began.

"That isn't my soon-to-be-cousin that had his left arm destroyed because of you. Which reminds me…" Shadow interrupted before slugging Scar in the gut so hard, he puked blood, "Now watch."

'Show me your moves!' CF declared.

'Dark Claws!' Phantom Dark declared as numerous demonic claws of black energy erupted from his form.

'Falcon…Punch!' CF roared as he slugged all the claws with a burning falcon twice their total size.

'The time is 9:00! Rogue Call!' Clockman cackled as Rogue appeared.

The Rogue copy attacked and took down Louie before vanishing. Captain Falcon jumped above them and preformed Raptor Kick. The group dodged the flaming raptor, but were assaulted by the Pikmin Army. Juvia tried to drown them by turning her body into water, only to find out the Blue Ones didn't drown…which was worse for her since she had only Blue Pikmin assaulting her. Dark-Slayer roared before transforming into a giant black dragon with scarlet eyes and gold marking all over his body. The dragon let out a mighty roar before expelling black flames that destroyed all the Pikmin except the Blue Pikmin hiding in Juvia's Water Form and the Red Pikmin. The Red Pikmin expelled their own flames and lit Clockman on fire. He screamed as he ran around, tripping on Louie's form and falling over a side.

'Please let the pervert be dead…' Dark-Slayer and Juvia prayed as the Blue Pikmin jumped out of Juvia to avoid Protoman AB's blade, letting her chase the Red Pikmin.

Olimar began to freak before he began to order the Pikmin around. The Blue Pikmin charged at Juvia only to be burned alive by Dark-Slayer, who muttered a prayer under his breath, as Juvia drowned the Red Pikmin. Juvia engaged Water Lock and made Olimar stuck in the water prison due to his helmet. Olimar looked around, a twinkle in his eyes.

'This is fascinating,' Olimar said, 'Tell me, just how are you doing this?'

'Magic,' Juvia replied with a small blush.

'Falcon Punch!'

'Yamiryu no Tekken!' Dark-Slayer, normal once more, roared.

His fist collided with CF's fist, causing a large explosion and the area to become static for a few moments before it resumed. The scene now showed Olimar excitedly with Juvia about her world while Protoman AB and Phantom Dark muttered as they picked up the burnt Dark-Slayer, Captain Falcon, and Louie with the five remaining Pikmin, Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and Purple. Clockman moaned as he slowly crawled back up, the three watching noting the look of disgust and annoyance from Juvia, before they all vanished. The scenery changed back to the forest.

"…What was that?" Scar asked.

"A group collecting all Smashers and Assistants, even the ones just recently picked," Shadow explained, "To counter them, Master Hand has decided to create a combat team to stop them even if it's for just a little. Bass and I were the first to be picked. You are our third member of our five-member team."

"So who are the last two?" Scar asked.

"They're on another world," Bass replied with a dark grin, "I can't wait to take their abilities!"

"No."

"But…"

"No!" Shadow barked.

* * *

"What? It burned down?" Ed exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Megaman and Roll bowed.

A few days after Ed got his Automail back, he had sent Megaman and Roll out to check out the books about a former State Alchemist's notes on the Philosopher's Stone. They got there in less than a day and found that it the place where the books were had burned down. Ed and Al slumped when they heard the news.

"But we did find someone who made copies of the notes for us as a favor for saving her from a book avalanche in her home," Roll giggled as she held up a large stack of papers to Ed and Al along with Megaman, "Miss. Sheska has an amazing photographic memory. There were so many we had to put them in Hammerspace."

"Yep!" Megaman nodded, "It took her five whole days to finish it."

"There sure are some amazing people in the universe, huh, Brother?" Al asked as Ed picked up one of the packets of paper from Roll's arms as Al opened himself and let the two put the papers into his hollow body.

"This is really Dr. Marcoh's?" Ed asked.

"Yep! '1,000 Type Menus for Today, by Tim Marcoh,'" Roll read one of the titles, "She copied everything down, word-for-word!"

"Huh?" Everyone, minus Lan and Maylu-who were upstairs in the recovery room-, deadpanned.

"'Add one tablespoon of sugar and…'" Haruka muttered as she read one, "Ooh! These really are some amazing everyday recipes!"

"Miss. Sheska is amazing!" Ed exclaimed, "Alright, Al! Let's get these to our room! We have some documents to decode!"

"Decode?" Yuck repeated.

"Yeah. Dr. Marcoh must have made these as a code," Ed explained.

"We'll be sure to not do anything to them, but on a separate sheet of paper, Haruka-sama," Al said as the two brothers went upstairs.

"Wait! Are you sure those aren't just cookbooks?" Ace asked.

"Alchemy can be a dangerous art if misused," Ed explained, "To prevent that, alchemy research is encrypted. It may look like an ordinary cookbook to the average person, but the actual contents can only be understood by whoever wrote it. These are advanced alchemic notes."

"But if only the writer can understand them, how are you going to be able to decipher them?" Lyra asked.

"With knowledge and insight. The rest is intensive, arduous work," Ed replied.

"I'll send word to one of the nearby State Libraries for all books you may need," Armstrong said.

"I'll help as well. This Alchemy seems interesting to say the least," Yuchiro said as he followed Ed and Al upstairs.

"Guess this means I'm with Armstrong," Arthur grinned.

"Please don't become corrupt by him for Miss. Tia's sake," Sonia said.

"I won't," Arthur replied, "Trust me, Dr. Goodall used the bits of data she had left of Virgo on her to create a Virgo Wizard for her. Same with Jack and Corvus," Arthur replied.

* * *

"Al! There's a section of squab in here!" Ed called as Arthur and Armstrong returned with the books and piled them up in their bedroom.

"Pigeons? You don't suppose that means…"

"Yeah, it might refer to the Green Lion, the Philosopher's Month," Ed replied, "Did either of you bring over Flamel's Codex, or Lambspring's Concerning the Philospher's Stone?"

"Got them," Yuchiro said as he handed Ed the books.

"All right, look here," Ed spoke as he showed Yuchiro and Al the current packet he held, "And here, too, right?"

"You're right," Al agreed.

"And maybe here, too?" Yuchiro said as he pointed at something.

"Yeah. All right, let's get to this!" Ed declared, "We'll take breaks at midnight, okay? We'll then get up at six and work all day until midnight and repeat until we finish these, got it?"

"Hai!" the two nodded.

* * *

"They must be working hard up there, huh?" Haruka asked as Armstrong and Arthur walked downstairs.

"Yes. Your husband seems to be really interested in Alchemy," Armstrong nodded.

"Well he is a man of science," Haruka giggled, "In fact, even his own parents were people of science and even created the first NetNavis."

"So your family made NetNavis?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Yuchiro-kun's parents even patented them," Haruka smiled.

"So you must be loaded," Arthur said.

"Yes, but we don't use it unless we need to," Haruka replied.

* * *

"So where's our last two members?" Scar asked.

"In here, most likely," Shadow replied as the trio entered a bar.

The trio walked down a large set of stairs until they entered a dim-lit, multi-colored bar with a Halloween theme. Nearby, the band playing soft jazz had limbs coming out of the instruments and playing themselves. The trio looked around.

"So who're the guys we're looking for?" Scar asked.

"An albatross and a boy."

"A kid and a quarter-stealing bird?" Scar demanded, "I hate birds!"

"Found one of them," Shadow said as he pointed at the bar.

The two looked at each other before turning to the direction Shadow pointed at. There, they saw a cartoon-like albatross with grey eyes and a stripped red scarf sat on the counter. At his sides were two women who were flocking over him as he showed the two a rose and then two rings on the rose's stem. Both swooned before one traced his chest with a finger as the other ordered him a drink, hearts replacing his eyes.

"…One of the guys for our team is a pervert?" Bass whispered.

"Master Hand said we needed him and this kid always with him," Shadow replied.

"You little brat! You snatched my precious treasure."

The trio turned to see a group of men. A furious old man with an eye patch and bandana was barking at a kid. He wore a long yellow jacket with the end tattered. He wore baggy black pants and a red sleeveless shirt too big for him. He also had wild spiky black hair and grey eyes.

"If this is that important to you, allow me to ask you about an even more spectacular treasure," the boy said before flicking something into the man's mouth, causing him to swallow it.

"He swallowed it," a man gasped.

"Master?" another gasped.

"Settle down, you don't have to thank me," the boy said.

"The kid's got guts, that's for sure," Scar said, earning a nod from Bass.

"That's it, punk!" a man roared as five of them charged at the boy with cutlasses that were chipped in a few places, "Say goodbye!"

The trio watched with interest as the men swung. Their blades collided with one another, shocking them as the kid jumped high above them. He landed on the counter beside the albatross, caring the two women.

"Time to go to work, Kir," the boy said before grabbing the bird by the neck.

An emerald glow erupted off his body as the bird began to transform. It's wings began to expand to the length of a bald eagle with a few black feathers shooting off. Its backbone shot out and clamped down on the boys arm all the way up to his shoulder. The body fused over his hand as the bird's beak widened, its eyes glowing emerald. The kid aimed as a green light erupted from the center of the mouth.

"Kir Royale!" the kid roared as an emerald beam shot out of the bird's mouth and made a crater where the table the group of men were sitting around was at while the bird coughed.

"Hey, Jing, you have the worst timing ever. I was just about to get some," Kir complained.

"Have your hiccoughs stopped yet?" Jing asked.

"That's them, all right," Shadow confirmed, "'Bandit King' Jing and his Albatross, Kir."

**

* * *

**

* * *

Me: And here's another chapter! Seems Shadow's been gathering new people to form an Anti-Kidnapping Squad...


	29. FMAB: Move on to the next world

**Me: Update! Also…I've decided to keep it!**

* * *

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

"So how is he?" Al asked.

"He stopped puking," Maylu replied a she traced a side of Lan's face with two of her fingers.

"Funny…Ed didn't stop until the fifth month, but Lan's stopped on the last day of his first month," Al said before seeing Maylu yawn, "Do you need some sleep?"

"No, no, I'm alright, Al-chan," Maylu replied before another yawn betrayed her words.

"…I see…" Al said, his left hand resting on Lan's right hand by accident, causing Lan's body to tense, "Ah! Is he alright?"

"Yes…I…I think he's having a Dimensional Scream," Maylu replied.

"Dimensional Scream?" Al repeated.

"Yes. Lan can see the past or future of something he touches, but he still can't control it to the point where the accidents don't happen," Maylu explained, "He an even show what he sees by the higher level of it called 'Dimensional Shriek.'"

"I wonder what he's seeing then," Al spoke.

_

* * *

_

Lan shivered as a crow let out a dark caw before flying off. He stood inside a house he wasn't familiar with. He slowly walked into another room to see Ed, around 11, along with another child that reminded Lan of a brown-haired, soft-bodied Ed, which he guessed was Alphonse. The two stood before a basin filled with various ingredients with various books, tools, and equations in Alchemy were set up all around them with a seal on the floor.

_"35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime," Young Ed recited, "800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon…"_

_"Brother…A…Are you sure this is going to work?" Young Al asked nervously._

_"Of course! Now all we need is some DNA," Young Ed replied as he made a cut on Young Al's pointer finger and then on his own, both adding their blood to the basin, before both placed their hands on the seal, "Okay…This is it."_

_"Mm-Hmm."_

_'_What are they doing?' _Lan thought._

_The seal activated and the blue lightning erupted from it and the basin. Both children grinned in excitement before dark energy began to swirl around it. They started to sweat as they looked around._

_"Brother, there's something strange here," Young Al gulped._

_The black energy stopped for a second, only for a giant eye to appear in the seal, the basin vanishing and black tendrils roared out of it. Young Al and Lan screamed as Al's left arm was grabbed by the tendrils and shattered._

_"Al!" Young Ed exclaimed before his left leg was destroyed by the black tendrils, "It can't be…a Rebound?"_

_"Brother!"_

_Lan and Young Ed looked at Young Al and gasped. He was being dragged into the center of the seal with his body slowly being destroyed by the tendrils. He continued to scream 'Brother!' as his body was destroyed. Young Al tried to grab him, but a flash of light erupted around for a few seconds before fading, revealing Young Ed crying in agony as the stub of his left leg gushed out his crimson liquid, the glow of the seal fading._

_"Damn! This can't be happening! It wasn't…It wasn't suppose to…Damn it all! It's been taken away! Help! Someone! Mom! Mom…"_

_Young Ed and Lan slowly looked into the center of the circle and Lan puked once more_ (Outside his mind, Al and Maylu freaked when they saw Lan's body shoot up, grab the basket, and hurl once more before returning to rest position). _The smoke slowly cleared the reveal the charred remains of the basin and…something else. It…it resembled a being…but it had numerous bones erupting form its stomach area, it was twisted in every way imaginable, and it died letting out an agonized cry, lying in a pool of its blood._

_"No…This is wrong…This isn't…This isn't what we wanted!" Young Ed shivered, "Al…Alphonse…Alphonse! Alphonse! This is my fault…! Alphonse!"_

_Lan watched as the nearby armor of what he knew as 'Al' fell over beside Young Ed, the helmet falling off. He continued to curse as he slowly dragged himself over to the armor. He drew a seal of a flame being held in various pentagrams on the inside with his own blood._

_"Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg! Take my arm! Take my heart! You can have it!" Young Ed roared as he pressed his hands together, the blue lightning erupting from them, and pressed them down on the Blood Seal, "So, give him back! He's my only brother!"_

_Lan gasped as Young Ed passed out after the seal activated. The fresh blood shot out of his now missing right arm. The armor groaned as the helmet suddenly reattached itself to the body. A soft red glow emanated from the sockets as the armor looked around…_

* * *

Lan shot up, drenched in sweat. He felt something touch his shoulder and turned to see Maylu with a worried face. Beside her was Al, leaning over.

"Are you okay, Lan?" Al asked.

"Al…C-Can I see it?"

"Hm?"

"The seal Ed put on you after you and him failed to transmute your mother," Lan replied with a glare.

Al flinched as Maylu looked at Al in shock. Slowly, Al removed his head. At the end of his neck was a seal. The exact seal Lan saw Ed draw on him.

"So it's true…You…You really tried to bring her back…" Lan panted.

"…It's true…So…So you saw us then? You saw what it was?" Al asked.

"Yeah…Y-You're lucky you weren't there, Alphonse," Lan replied as he shook, letting both his arms hug himself, "It…It wasn't human…It was a monster…a pure monster…"

"Lan-kun…" Maylu whispered before hugging him softly.

"Lan…You got your Automail to respond…" Al paused to snap his fingers, "…Just like that! It took Brother two months before he could even lift it after the puking."

Lan and Maylu paused in the hug. Both looked at Lan's Automail before he gave it a small movement. He tested the wrist and saw it moved like his normal one. He tried a finger and nothing.

"Well…Two out of three isn't bad," Lan chuckled, "Hm? Uh…Al?"

"Yes?"

"Is it good when you see skin on your Automail?"

"Skin?" Maylu repeated before gasping, "Al, wake the others up! I think there's something wrong with the Automail."

"Oh man…Please let it not be another operation…" Lan groaned.

"Dammit…The light's burned out…" Maylu growled as she tried to turn the lights on, "Alphonse-san, hurry it up!"

"Yes, Ms. Maylu!" Al yelped as he ran out.

Al ran into Ed's room and left the door open. He took out an old time telephone in his armor and drew a transmutation circle. He clapped his hands and activated the seal. The device turned into a megaphone. He quickly put it where it would work best and leaned over to Ed's ear.

_'I'm dead when I do this…'_ Al thought before whispering, "…Short…"

Ed's eyes snapped open. He growled as he shot up. His mouth was in perfect alignment with the megaphone and he started to rant.

"Who are you calling so-tiny-that-he-need-not-fear-being-crushed-by-a-boot-because-he-fits-so-easily-between-the-grooves-of-the-sole?" Ed ranted.

"Ed!" Winry roared as she ran in and whacked the poor shrimp with the biggest wrench she had, "It's one in the morning! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wait, Winry!" Al yelped, "Something's wrong with Lan! We think there's something wrong with his Automail!"

"What?" Winry and Ed exclaimed.

"Is anyone else awake?" Al asked.

"Yes," the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Megaman, Roll, and Shifu replied as they walked in.

"What about the others?" Ed asked.

"Pinako-sama asked if any of us knew of anything to make you quieter in your bedroom so we put mufflers inside of it. Only those with sensitive hearing can hear you in here," Roll explained.

"Ah…Wait, she _what_?" Ed exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, Lan, you have anything that can light up the room in your Woo Foo?" Roll asked.

"Oh yeah. Fooluminate!" Lan called.

He rose his right hand in the air before the room was brightened by the glow from his pointer finger. Everyone gasped and took a step back. Megaman took out the mirror once more and let Lan see for himself. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the Automail. It was sleeker than before with the area where it touched the skin was now engulfing his entire shoulder, the area where it turned to metal hard to define. The Automail had changed colors as well to white with blue strikes on it. Going up from the index finger all the way to where the metal met skin was the outline of a Blue Eyes White Dragon preparing for attack.

"Lan…Wha the hell did you do to my Automail?" Winry demanded.

"How the hell should I know?" Lan demanded as he and Winry glared at each other, lightning crackling between their sights.

"…Hold on. Didn't you say you had something in you before the operation?" Ed asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the Nanites…" Lan replied, "…The Nanites! Of course!"

"What are nanites?" Al asked.

"Nanites are small electronic beings that live in the bloodstream," Lan explained, "The last world I went to caused my Nanites to evolve and develop an organ that produces more of them. I can talk to them and they talk to me in a way."

"How do they do that?" Winry asked.

"Simple. Dragon Claw: Right Hook," Lan said as his right arm turned into its Dragon Claw Form, startling everyone but Megaman, Maylu, and Roll.

"What the heck is that?" Monkey exclaimed.

"These are the Nanite's ability; they modify my body for me to fight better," Lan replied as his arm turned back to normal, "Plus they take care of my body from illnesses. …Which means that the Nanites…"

"Those Nanites ruined my Automail!" Winry snapped.

"…She's addicted to Automail, isn't she?" Mantis asked.

"Yes. We've been trying to get her to go to an AA Meeting, but no luck," Ed whispered before both received the back end of her wrench.

"What was that, you two?" Winry demanded with a malicious intent in her eyes.

"Uh…N-Nothing, Winry-sama…" the two whimpered.

"Good! Now I have some Nanites to shout at," Winry grinned.

"Oh no you're not," Maylu growled.

"Easy, Maylu-Koishii…" Lan began.

"Lan-kun, I love you, but please let me talk," Maylu interrupted.

"Yes, Ma'am…" Lan gulped.

"It's late and I know you care deeply for the Automail as if they were your children from what your grandmother told me," Maylu said, "So can we please go to bed and then let you shout at Lan-kun for a few hours?"

"…Five hours," Winry bargained.

"Two."

"Three."

"Two."

"Two and fifteen minutes?"

"Deal. Now bed!"

"Yes Ma'am!" nearly all the males yelped as they ran out in fear of the red-haired girl.

"Night, you two," Megaman said as he walked out with Roll.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Roll giggled.

"You two are perverts!" Lan and Maylu exclaimed with heavy blushes.

"And proud of it!" both replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Hmm…This is interesting…" Pinako examined with Armstrong and Acid.

"What?" Lan shouted.

"I said this is interesting!" Pinako shouted.

"What? I can't hear you! Winry's ranting this morning blew out my eardrums for a bit!"

"Paper and pen," Armstrong said.

Viper after stumbling a bit, got him the two items. He proceeded to scribble on it before showing it to Lan. He tilted his head.

"I can't read your cursive!"

"Really?" Armstrong tilted his head.

He showed everyone else it. They all sweatdropped at the cursive. It was hard to read…especially since it had Armstrong Sparkles on it. Monkey took the paper and wrote on the other side. He showed it to Lan.

"Ah…Okay!"

"Those Nanites are an interesting thing," Armstrong stated, "He doesn't fall ill easily and they've even fused the Automail to his body."

"…Anyone seen Ed, Lan's old man, and Al?" Yuck asked.

"The hell with it!"

Everyone ran upstairs at the shout and a crash. They opened the door to Ed and Al's room and their eyes widened. Scattered about were various books and papers. Nearby, the original copies that Roll and Megaman brought from Central were on a table nearby in a neat order. Yuchiro, Ed and Al were all on the floor, slumping with occasional shakes from them, Ed and Yuchiro's eyes shaded.

"Did you three get into a fight?" Ace asked as everyone walked inside.

"You can't get desperate, just because you can't crack this," Winry added.

"We did crack it," Al replied, surprising everyone, "We did crack the code."

"Really? That's good, right?" Winry asked, "That means you can make a Philosopher's Stone and get your bodies back!"

"There's nothing good about it, damn it!" Yuchiro cursed.

"He must be serious…Tou-san only curses when he's serious about something…and only when it's bad news," Lan said.

"This _is_ the devil's research, which shouldn't be pursued," Ed said as he covered his upper face with his right hand, "Curse you, Dr. Marcoh."

"What exactly…is it?" Tigress gulped.

"The ingredients for a Philosopher's Stone…are live humans!" Ed replied.

"What's worse, in order to manufacture one Stone, it requires multiple sacrifices," Yuchiro added, the three ignoring the shocked and fear-ridden faces of the others, "How could the military of this world carry out such an inhumane practice?"

"This is unpardonable," Armstrong scowled, "As of now, everyone here is forbidden from talking about this. Ed, Al, you two are to take the next year off of your studies on the Stone. Go out and explore the 'world,' so to speak. I will return to Central and inform everyone of your well-earned break."

"But…"

"Please! Just pretend you never heard any of this," Yuchiro begged.

"…Alright," Lan nodded as Armstrong left with loud goodbyes, "Say, Ed-san, Al-san…"

"What?"

"When I get my fingers moving…Wanna come with us?" Lan asked, "I'll need help on understanding Alchemy and I can't really stay here for much longer. It's kinda too peaceful for me."

"…I guess since we're ow on forced vacation…" Ed replied, "Wait! What do you mean by fingers again?"

"Remember this morning? I can move everything in my Automail except the fingers," Lan explained with a grin, "Seems I'm beating you but good on Recovery Time, huh Ed-ebi?"

"Oh shut it!" Ed snapped before tackling Lan into a fight cloud, "And who the hell are you calling the tiniest-piece-of-shrimp-in-a-giant-vat-of-gumbo-the-size-of-a-thimble?"

"That doesn't make sense at all…" Crane muttered.

"It happens…" Pinako, Winry, and Al sighed.

* * *

"Okay. Just come quietly and no one gets hurt, please," Dark-Slayer begged.

"No way!" Marcus growled, "Master Hand told me about you guys! Well let me tell you something; It's Fightin' Time!"

Marcus and Agumon X roared as they charged at the group. Clockman was unlucky since he got knocked out by Marcus's fist to his face. The orange data erupted off his form as he held up his Digivice.

"Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!"

"Agumon X, Warp Shinka! ShineGreymon X!" ShineGreymon X roared as he appeared before slamming his fist into the ground and pulling out a double-edge twin sword, "GeoGreySword!"

"Sugoi! He looks like a dragon!" Dark-Slayer exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Let's get them!" Marcus declared.

"Right, boss!"

"Yamiryu no Tekken!" Dark-Slayer roared as he dashed at ShineGreymon X.

The Mega Level Digimon roared as he swung his blades. The two attack collided and caused a small explosion. Dark-Slyer shot out of the smoke and took a deep breath.

"Yamiryu no Hoko!"

"EarthBreaker!"

Dark-Slayer, cancelling his spell, barely dodged the sphere of dark energy as he flew down to the others. Blue lightning roared under them before the ground collapsed. Dark-Slayer shot out of it in Full-Dragon Form with the others on his back before a rain of Chaos Spears assaulted him. An emerald beam ripped out and sent them flying in the distance. Shadow, Jing with Kir transformed, Bass, and Scar appeared via Chaos Control.

"What the hell?" Marcus exclaimed, "Why'd you do that, Shadow, Bass? We had them! And who the hell are these guys?"

"Meet Scar, Jing, and Kir," Shadow introduced, "We're the Assault Team Master Hand created to combat this threat. You are to report to Smash Manor at once, Marcus Daemon and ShineGreymon X."

"But…but…alright…" Marcus growled as he gave up, "Let's go."

"Right, boss."

"Aw man…Too bad it wasn't a cutie…" Kir sighed as the two left via the Smash Scarf.

"There may be some, Kir," Bass said.

"Correct, Team Wipeout; move out," Shadow ordered.

* * *

"Okay…Rock…Paper…Scissors!" Maylu, Lan, Ed, and Al called.

Ed and Lan used their Automail limbs for the game. Everyone but Ed and Lan picked scissors while Lan and Ed got rock. Lan grinned as he then began to move all five fingers while still keeping it in a rock-shape.

"Yatta! Finally got it!" Lan cheered.

"Good job, Lan-kun," Maylu giggled before pecking him on the cheek.

"Arigatou, Maylu-Koishii," Lan replied before pulling her in with his Automail and giving her a full lip-lock.

"…Ugh…" Ed groaned as he and Al looked away.

"But they're cute together," Al argued, "She doesn't care about him having Nanites in his body or his arm being Automail or anything. I wonder if I'll get to find anyone like that since you have Winry."

"Shut up now…" Ed growled.

"Yo! We've got all the stuff together!" Alex called as he, Acid Ace and Yuck ran up.

"Good," Lan nodded, "Come on."

"Uh…Wh-Where are we going?" Ed asked.

"You'll see…" Maylu replied.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Ed exclaimed as everyone stood before the reconstructed birth-home of Ed and Al.

"Nope," Lan replied as he got up from transmuting the materials, "Ace!"

"Yosh! Hiken!"

Ed and Al stared as the house was struck with Ace's flames. Winry gasped as she looked at the others. Lan looked at the three.

"This way, it will be meant for all of us that there's no turning back," Lan explained, "Just like last time when you two set it on fire."

"I…I see…" Ed whispered with a small smile, "Guess you're right. So we're leaving tonight?"

"Nope but we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast," Arthur nodded, "We've spent too long here and we need to get these two use to warping around with the Smash Scarf."

"Dammit!" Ed exclaimed.

"What?" Lan asked before seeing Ed's fingers move but not his arm.

"Winry…" Ed growled, "Did you forget a screw again?"

"Uh…Whoops?" Winry giggled nervously.

* * *

"Say…Where are Megaman and Roll?" Al asked.

"Two miles away," Yuchiro replied, "I told them this was their only night for sex and that I'd turn Megaman into a female if they did it inside the house."

"…They're loud?"

"Yes…" Yuchiro admitted before seeing Ed snoring on the couch in just a light-blue sleeveless shirt and his white boxers, "Uh, Alphonse?"

"Aw…He fell asleep with his stomach exposed again. Oh well…" Al sighed.

"You act just like his guardian, Al!" Pinako laughed as Winry tucked Ed into the couch with a pillow and blanket.

"I've really had enough…It's a pain to have a high-maintenance brother," Al complained.

"It's hard to tell which one of you is the older one," Winry giggled.

"How old are you two?" Haruka asked.

"I'm 14. Brother's 15."

"It's funny that this 'human weapon' despite being a pipsqueak is the same age as me, Lan, and Maylu," Winry giggled, "And he's sleeping like a baby!"

Upstairs, Lan and Maylu sneezed in bed. The two shrugged before cuddling close once more and fell asleep, Maylu enjoying the touch of the cool metal and the warm skin mixing together. Downstairs, Al laughed and earned a few confused looks.

"What I just said reminded me of the time we went to the Youswell Coalmines," Al explained, "Those miners were being pushed around by their bosses and told us to help them out. Brother didn't want to help them out at all in the beginning."

"I see. Must have called him 'short,' then," Pinako smirked, earning a chuckle from Arthur and Yuchiro.

"But when Brother heard them say 'This is our home and our coffin,' he ended up helping them," Al continued, "He really went overboard."

"Kakaka! I see, it was the 'Our Home' part, eh?" Pinako asked before adopting a soft smile, "The pain of losing something as important as a home to go back to must have really hit you hard."

"Yeah. That's why we're grateful to Granny and Winry for being here for us like a real family," Al replied, "It's just hard for me to say. Same with Brother. But still…The reality is that the house where we were born and raised in doesn't exist anymore. I don't regret burning our house down, but there are times when I really want to cry."

"Really?" Yuchiro asked.

"Yeah. I'd probably break down if I cried once," Al chuckled as he patted his torso, "But I can't cry with this body."

"There's a dummy who doesn't cry even when he has a body he can cry with," Winry giggled as she pointed at Ed, "This dummy…Is really just acting tough."

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of us, Granny," Ed bowed as he pulled on his gloves.

"Right."

"Huh, where's Winry-chan?" Al asked as she looked around.

"Still sound asleep since she stayed up the whole night," Haruka replied.

"Want me to wake her?" Pinako asked.

"Nah, it's okay, it's okay. She'd probably blabber on about how to take care of the Automail properly or something like that if she got up and came down here," Ed waved her off.

"Okay! Ready!" Lan called as he and Maylu walked out.

Everyone turned to them. Lan still wore the jacket he got from the Satellite Base they found and sealed, but he had painted the same symbol as on Ed's jacket and Al's armor with the serpent replaced with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He wore white gloves like Ed with a cobalt on the ends of them. He wore an orange sleeveless shirt and black pants with blue lines on the sides. The morning sun reflected off his BEWD Medal around his neck along with a second one around Maylu's neck. Maylu also wore a silver ring on her right index finger.

"Nice getup, Lan," Ace said, now wearing an open red and orange jacket with a fireball on the back.

"Thanks," Lan grinned.

"Sis…What's that on your neck and finger?" Alex asked.

"Lan-kun gave them to me," Maylu replied.

"An…Engagement ring?" Haruka gasped.

"Hai," Lan nodded.

"Oh…My little boy's growing up so fast…" Haruka sniffled as she hugged Lan, "Next thing I know, I'll be a grandmother."

"Oi…Let's not get too ahead of ourselves…" Lan and Maylu chuckled/giggled nervously.

"That's sweet. Can't wait for the wedding, you two," a voice said before everyone turned to see a sleepy Winry leaning against the railing on the porch, smiling, "Ed! Al! See you later."

Ed blushed as the ten who were travelling to another world instead of Den Tech City walked off waving with Ed saying, "Yeah!"

"Alex-san...?" Fong pondered.

"Yep?"

"You're coming with us so you won't have to deal with the triplets, aren't you?" Megaman asked.

"Yep! They're devil, I tell you! Devils!" Alex whimpered, "They cheated at a water fight."

"…They used a hose, didn't they?" Lan asked.

"Exactly. They cheated," Alex nodded, earning a laugh from the others, "What?"

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


	30. BW: Welcome to War

**Me: Update!**

* * *

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

"I am _never_ fighting another Alchemist that uses flames or strips again!" Dark-Slayer snapped as he dragged in an unconscious bare-chested Armstrong in as Juvia held onto Armstrong and a black-haired man with white gloves having Alchemy symbols on the backs.

"Ugh…So we are here?" Armstrong asked as he got up.

"Yes. Now may I ask where the Fullmetal Alchemist and Alphonse Elric are?"

"They left our world a few days before you came," Armstrong replied as he put his jacket and shirt back on.

"Uh…Who's the muscle man and the guy with the gloves?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong and Colonel Roy Mustang!" Armstrong saluted before seeing Geo and Omega-Xis, "You are Geo Stellar and Omega-Xis, are you not?"

"You…Know us?" Geo asked.

"Yes. Sonia and Lyra told me so much about you two," Armstrong replied.

"Y-You met Sonia-chan and Lyra-sama?" Geo gasped, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's travelling with Arthur, Acid, Lan, Megaman, Fong…"

"Eh? Fong is with them?" Tsuna exclaimed as he walked over.

"Ah! You must Tsuna!" Armstrong brimmed, "Now then…There are also Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alex Prower, Ace D. Portgaz, and Yuck."

"Yuck is with them?" Yin and Yang exclaimed, "They're doomed!"

"Hm? How so?" Armstrong asked.

"Yuck is evil, that's what!" Yang explained, "He's tried to kill us and Master Yo dozens of times."

"…Are you sure we're talking about the same Yuck?" Armstrong asked, "The Yuck I met did have a tongue and attitude, but he always gave it his all to helping others."

"…Maybe we are talking about the different guy," Yin said.

"Perhaps this will work for you," Armstrong said as he took out a photo, "Hm? That's strange…some of them changed…"

Everyone looked over his shoulder to see a photo of everyone outside Winry's place. It had Lan grinning, still not having his Automail arm, beside a grinning Ed with Al behind them both. To the left of Lan and hugging him around the waist was Maylu while Winry had a hand on Ed's shoulder. Armstrong was beside Ace and Arthur, all three without a shirt on and flexing earning a laugh from Geo, Synchron, EM-Shadow, and Omega-Xis. Acid and Lyra were floating above, both waving to the camera. The Furious Five, Alex, Yuck, and Shifu were all Mobians with Monkey, Crane, and Yuck all arguing over something as Tigress and Viper whacked them on the heads. Fong was held in Haruka's arms with Yuchiro at her side. Pinako was smoking from her pipe near Winry with the dog at her side. Megaman and Roll held each other close as they gave 'V for Victory' symbols to it.

"No way! That's the Yuck from our world!" Yo exclaimed in shock, "So he _is_ turning over a new leaf…"

"So who's the guy with Juvia-sama?" Rua asked.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, a fellow State Alchemist," Armstrong replied, the twinkles around his face shining.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Jenos asked.

"And what's a State Alchemist?" Crow asked.

"Watch and be amazed!" Armstrong replied, striping his shirt off and donning his knuckles with Alchemy Seals on them before slamming the table and transmuting it into a statue of himself in scale size…it even had the twinkles…

"Now that's creepy…The statue, I mean. The Alchemy stuff, though…" Yang grinned.

"That was awesome!" Rua exclaimed, "Hey, mister, can you teach me how to do that?"

"Why certainly! How joyful, to teach the next generation the beauty that is Alchemy! How exhilarating, to pass on my knowledge to another!"

"We get it already!" Jack barked.

"He lost his arm?" Train exclaimed as he looked at the photo.

"Hey…Who's the guy who looks like me?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"That's the guy everyone keeps mistaking you for," Fox replied, "His name's Lan Hikari."

"Heh. Funny…Looks just like me, except for missing the arm and the obvious longer hair," Dark-Slayer chuckled.

"Armstrong-san, what happened to Lan-niisan's arm?" Ruka asked.

"…It was…destroyed…A man by the name 'Scar' did it," Armstrong explained, "From what I learned, he did it while protecting Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse. That's them in there."

"Ah. Ed must be the tall one," Wolf said, "But why the armor."

"Actually…Edward is the smaller of the two…" Armstrong sweatdropped.

"What? But he's so puny!" Yang exclaimed, "Plus he's missing an arm and his leg's metal?"

That's Automail. Edward was there to get his refitted while Lan was there to get one. What's strange is that his Nanites transformed it and fused it to his body, making it have no need for adjustments or repairs," Armstrong replied.

"Automail…" Yusei repeated to himself as he looked at the leg Ed had, "Do you have any other photos?"

"Of course," Armstrong replied as he gave Yusei another Photo of Ed after having his Automail installed with a shirtless Armstrong having the two brother in a grip with a smile to the camera, sparkles and all.

"So how does it work?" Yusei asked with Sven.

"Aw great…His inner mechanic's acting up again…" Train and Crow groaned as Armstrong did his best to explain what Automail was.

* * *

"...What?" Ace asked as he saw the looks he was getting from the others from eating the silverback gorilla he caught.

"Those are endangered, you idiot!" Lan, Sonia, and Ed exclaimed, their eyes blank and their teeth replaced by fangs.

"Help! Mad lizard!" a voice with a strong Brooklyn accent cried out.

"Hm? Someone's in trouble!" Lan narrowed his eyes.

Everyone turned to a group of rustling bushes. Suddenly, a giant brown rat emerged from it and made Sonia and Lyra scream in fright before fainting. What make it even more shocking was that it began to talk in the voice.

"Hide me!" the rat begged before jumping into Al while he was polishing his torso armor removed before picking it up and putting it over Al, "I was never 'ere."

"Where are you, Vermin?" a Velociraptor snarled as it emerged from the bushes.

"Eh? A t-talking dinosaur?" Megaman exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Shahra gasped.

"Humans?" the raptor pondered, "I thought we were before humans appeared on this world."

"'We?' As in more than one of your raptors?" Ed asked.

"…Food!" Ace exclaimed.

"Oh hell no!" everyone snapped as they whacked Ace with gloves lined with Sea Stone.

"Foolish humans…I am no food! Dinobot…Maxmize!" the raptor roared.

The lizard's body slightly split in places as it began to reform. The head attached to his torso. On the lower body, Compartments start to open, attached to the lizard legs were robotic arms and hands, the lizard legs acted as shoulders. When the arms were released, the robotic legs come out. Then his lizard arms attached to the top of the torso by folding behind. From out the torso, popped his head. In appearance, the robotic form of Dinobot was blue with silver on the base of his ankles and on his forearms and pieces of the lizard's scales acted as armor. And finally, the tail detached itself and landed in Dinobot's right hand, opened in half down the middle, and revealed a long sword. He grabbed it with his right hand.

"It just transformed!" Yuck exclaimed as he took out his weapon.

"A…A robot?" Megaman tilted his head before a sonic boom was heard above them.

"Eh?" the rat pondered as he peeked out from the removed torso armor at the sky with the others, "Aw slag…A Pod!"

"There you are!" Dinobot snarled.

"Not now, Lizard Lips! We've gots a Pod ta find!" the rat argued as he hopped out of Al's armor.

"Hold on now…" Arthur began.

"What?" Dinobot snarled.

"Mind if we come along while you explain what the hell is going on?" Lan asked.

"What can you humans do? You would just get in the way and let the Predacons get the Pod…especially the puny red one!" Dinobot snarled before his path was blocked by blue lightning and a giant wall of land.

"Who are you calling a puny-cookie-crumb-that-wouldn't-even-fill-up-an-amoeba?" Ed snapped as he picked his hands up from the ground.

_'I see…So the humans here do have potential…'_ Dinobot thought before shifting back into Raptor Form, "Very well. Then let's go. Stay near me and not the Vermin."

"Da name's Rattrap!" the rat argued, "Pleased ta meet youse guys. I'll explain whilst we's gets goin', kay?"

"Right," Lan nodded as Ed lowered the wall and they ran off to the fallen Pod.

"Okay…'Ere's da lowdown; right now, we're at war wit dese jerks called 'Predacons.' Personally, I prefer to call them 'Preds' and 'Slagheads,'" Rattrap explained as they ran, "It happened a solar cycle ago on dis planet. We received a signal ta capture a rogue Pred ship like other space ships. We were closest to them and followed them through the Trans-Warp Portal dey made. In da end, we blasted each odder outta da sky, lost all da Pods on our ship, and now race around dis here place lookin' fer dem before the Preds get a chance ta turned dem bad."

"And how have you done so far?" Al asked.

"Eh…Not so good. We lost two o' dem and got two o' dem," Rattrap replied, "You should see one of them. Frag, maybe if we're lucky, we'll see Tigatron the Barbarian or Birdlady."

"Tigatron the Barbarian?" Ed repeated.

"Birdlady?" Megaman tilted his head.

"Enough!" Dinobot snarled as they entered a clearing with a crater, "We're here!"

The group approached the crater, black smoke hissing from it. Inside of the crater was a giant sleek device resembling a round container of sorts. They slid down it with Rattrap leading. He began to type something on the control panel it had.

-No Spark installed-

"Aw slag…" Rattrap moaned, "A Blank!"

"A Blank?" Fong repeated.

"It is a Protoform, it is what all Transformers start out as," Dinobot explained before snarling and stomping the ground, "By the Inferno! This was a complete waste of time!"

"Oh…I don't think so, nooo…" a voice said.

Everyone looked up at the opposite end of the crater. Nearly everyone but Ace, Rattrap, and Dinobot freaked when they saw it was a purple T-Rex with sinister scarlet eyes, a giant spider with eight cold, calculating eyes, and a giant fire ant. The T-Rex narrowed its eyes at the humans.

"Ah…Humans? In this time? Interesting, yesss…" the T-Rex chuckled, "Predacons, capture those humans! Megatron: Terrorize!"

The T-Rex transformed into a giant dark purple and gray humanoid robot, bigger than Rhinox. The T-Rex head became the right hand and the tail became a lance of some sort, being held by a four-fingered hand. The dino's legs became the lower legs with a metallic back heel balancing them. The two parts of the T-Rex's chest split and were mounted on his back. The chest of the robot looked high tech. The robot's head was metallic gray while his face plate was purple with two red eyes glowing with evil.

"Tarantulas: Terrorize!" the spider cackled.

The tarantula transformed into a humanoid robot. His body matched his voice: slick and monstrous. His head was purple with spider eyes on his forehead, his mouth was made up of six mandibles, and his eye was a yellow visor. His upper torso was purple and muscular and his arms had his eight spider legs connected to them while his hands and lower part of his arms where two massive claws striped yellow and purple. The spider head had become the robot's pelvic structure. His legs looked a little skinny but strong.

"For the Royalty! Inferno: Terriorize!" The fire ant declared.

The red fire ant transformed into a dangerous looking red, light-gray robot. The ant head had become the upper torso, his front and hind legs transformed into his arms and legs. His face looked as terrifying as Dinobot's with four ant-like claws on his head; two on top and two under his jaw. The ant anus spilt open in four panels to reveal a tough-as-nails mini jet engine.

"What the fuck?" Lan exclaimed.

"Dinobot: Maximize!" Dinobot roared.

"Rattrap: Maximize!" the gray mouse called out.

The rat transformed in a silver and bronze humanoid robot that was around the same height as Lan. The rat's head became the chest plate. The robot's head was completely bronze except for the top of his head which was silver and looked like a brain. The rest of the rat's form was on his back tightly packed. The robot's eyes were bright red and when he opened his mouth you could see two buck teeth. He held out a shotgun shaped blaster at the ready.

"Attack!" Megatron ordered as purple lasers shot out of his T-Rex head.

The group quickly dodged the lasers and hid behind the Pod. Dinobot snarled before firing lasers from his eyes as Rattrap returned fire with a laser pistol. Tarantulas fired at them with a strange blaster resembling the back end of a spider while Inferno blasted them with a flamethrower.

"Alright, let's go!" Ed grinned as he pressed his hands together.

"What are you do…" Dinobot began.

Ed slammed his hands on the ground and the blue lightning roared up below the Predacons' feet. They jumped back as spike erupted from the ground. The two robots in disguise looked at Ed in shock before they saw Ace's left fist turn into flames, Lan cracking his knuckles before engaging his Dragon Claws, Megaman taking out Caliburn with Shahra appearing at his side, Yuck activating his Woo Foo, Fong assuming a Gyoza Ken stance, Al shifting into a fighting stance, Alex taking out a sniper rifle and a standard M-37 pistol, and Sonia and Arthur engaging Wave Change.

"Uh…I don't think dese are normal humans, Fangs," Rattrap gulped.

"But this is most…Interesting to admit…" Dinobot growled, his eyes filled with interest and a lust for battle.

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


	31. BW: Say hello to the Boss Monkey!

**Me: Update! Also…I've decided to keep it!

* * *

**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

"Okay…I think I've got it," Olimar said, "Just a turn to the left…" ZAP! "…Ouchies! Make it a right…There!"

"What are you making?" Omega-Xis asked.

"A television," Olimar replied.

"A TV? Finally! I'm missing some prime time boxing!" Omega-Xis barked.

_'I knew it was a bad idea to let Onii-san spend time with Omega-Xis…'_ Tsuna thought with a sweatdrop.

"That's not how this one works, Omega-Xis," Olimar explained, "I've managed to tune it to show us any of the Smashers still out there."

He took out a remote. Instead of numbers on it, there were the letters of the alphabet. He showed it to everyone before turning to the television.

"We just type in the name of the Smasher and voila! Instant view of them and the area they're in," Olimar continued, "Now who should we see…?"

"…I…Is is alright if we check up on Sonia-chan?" Geo asked.

"Of course, Geo," Olimar replied as he typed down 'Sonia' on the controller, "Now let's see if it works."

The 'television' was actually just a screen fused to the wall with a panel for the wiring thanks to Armstrong and Mustang. At the top of it was a container with a Smash Scarf that didn't have an Item Dispenser or World Jumper installed (Dark-Slayer apologized for it since that was the best he could get from the Smash Scarves Chaud confiscated from them all), but it still had the ability to send messages to other Smashers. Olimar thought up the idea of using the Smash Scarf to make it so they could 'watch' other Smashers to see how they were. The screen hummed to life, but showed static. They heard explosives and laser firing along with what sounded like lightning crackling.

"Oh man…So much for seeing what's going on…" Omega-Xis groaned, "It sounds awesome."

"Hold on!" Sven called as he looked inside it, "Seems the Video Cable was removed."

Everyone heard a clicking sound behind the screen. The static faded to reveal a lush jungle with a steaming crater. Megatron, Tarantulas, and Inferno were at the top of the cliff, firing their weapons at the inside of it. Olimar typed something on the remote and the screen changed to inside the crater.

"What's with the robots?" Lucas yelped.

"Mama mia! This is-a dangerous!" Mario gasped.

"Well at least they're holding their own," Aki noted, "Who are the new guys?"

"…Sonia?" Geo tilted her head, "When did she get that new armor?"

"We think it's a gift from Rainbow Dragon," Ruka replied.

_'Rainbow Dragon?'_ Geo thought before slowly turning to watch the battle, _'Sonia-chan…Just what _have_ you been doing these last two years?'

* * *

_

"Shock Note!" Lyra Note called as she released the seven crystal-colored energy notes at the three Preds, knocking them into the crater, "Yes!"

"You mean 'Oh no,' girly!" Rattrap exclaimed as the Preds got up.

"You little nuisances!" Megatron roared before firing a missile at them from the T-Rex head.

Lan and Ed quickly transmuted a wall to protect the group and the Pod from the missile. The explosion knocked everyone except Dinobot and Al over.

"I'm done!" Al grinned.

"Then hurry up!" Rattrap exclaimed as he got up.

Al nodded. He clapped his hands on the Alchemy Seal he made and the blue lightning roared to life. It shot out and surrounded the Predacons in a cage made of the land. Ed gave Al a five for the capture until Tarantulas destroyed the cage.

"Oh come on!" Lan exclaimed.

"Wait…I remember you three!" Tarantulas snapped as he pointed at Lyra Note, Lan, and Megaman, "Damn you, Monkey D. Luffy! You better tell that rubber human I declared that at him!"

* * *

"Ah! I remember that guy!" the Smashers exclaimed.

"Who? The Barney-devil-thing?" Dark-Slayer asked, recalling a punishment Chaud gave him for no reason at all.

"No, the spider," Geo replied, "I think he was called…Tarantulas, I think."

"Wanted to eat Sonia," Omega-Xis recalled, "Too bad Luffy got to him with a Gear Third first, though. Guess that added fuel to the fire when we had our Match against him after the storm Tabuu made died down."

"Ah…Let's hope we don't have to capture the thing…" Dark-Slayer muttered.

"Juvia hope so, too," Juvia nodded.

* * *

"Oi! You were the one out to eat Sonia!" Lan growled, "Why you…"

"Ah…You're that human who could fuse with another," Tarantulas grinned, "I've been hoping to see you again…so that I may dissect you!"

"Two words…" Lan began as he activated his Dragon Claws, "'Screw' and 'You!'"

He leaped at Tarantulas and slugged him in the chin, knocking him high into the air screaming. Lan switched to his Dragon Wings and flew up after him. Megatron turned to Inferno and growled. Inferno nodded and his boosters ignited while the parts that made up the ant anus spun. He flew after Lan and fired missiles from his weapon. Lan dodged them and they hit Tarantulas, sending him flying and screaming curses at Lan.

"Alright already! I'll tell Luffy you called him a fat ass when I see him!" Lan called out before dodging Inferno's attempt at ramming him, "So you want to fight, huh? Fooluminate!"

The jewels on Lan's wings hummed, stopping Inferno as he heard it. Suddenly, twin beams of white light roared out of the jewels and hit Inferno in the face. Inferno screamed as he shielded his eyes from the light. Lan flew at him, switching Dragon Wings with Dragon Legs. He did a roundhouse and kicked Inferno on the head.

"He shoots…" Lan began before he saw Inferno strike down Megatron, "And he scores!"

"This isn't over…" Megatron growled before firing a laser from the tail arm at Ed, who was distracted with shouting at Lan, mishearing him and thinking he said 'Short.'

"Brother!" Al cried out.

"Al?" Ed turned to see the laser, "Ah!"

"No!"

Al jumped in front of the laser and was struck with it. Ed was sent back at the Pod as Al's body exploded. The piece of armor that had Al's Blood Seal landed in the Protoform along with the helmet before a smoldering limb closed it and a bolt hit a button on the consol.

-Spark obtained. Activate Scanners. ERROR: Single form unavailable. Using multiple targets. Scans obtained. You may emerge-

"Al!" Ed screamed as he looked at the crater the explosion caused, "No!"

"Brother…"

"Huh? Al?" Ed looked around before he heard the Pod hiss open, "Al! You're…Ack!"

"What?" Al asked, his voice coming from a white Liger.

* * *

"…What just happened?" Wolf asked.

"Is that…Alphonse?" Mustang pondered, "Hmm…I'm not sure if this is an improvement or not for the boy…"

"Would you pay attention? A guy in a suit of armor just got blown to smithereens and all you can think about is a Liger coming out of a pod?" Bowser snarled as he grabbed Mustang by the scruff of his coat.

"Easy now. There was no one in the armor," Mustang explained.

"What do you mean?" Luigi whimpered.

"…It started over four years ago…" Mustang began.

* * *

"Al? Why the hell are you a chimera?" Ed demanded.

"Sorry, brother!" the Liger whimpered, "I don't know."

"You fused to the Protoform," Dinobot growled, "Child, say you name and then 'Maximize…' Now!"

"Eek! Y-Yes sir! Alphonse: Maximize!" the Liger roared.

The Liger roared as he changed. His front paws moved to his back, putting them in an "X" formation. His torso opened, revealing robotic arms, the lower part of the torso folded out, making a pelisse guard attachment, and the head attached to its torso. The hind legs turned around, and his robotic feet started forming. His head was the helmet with red optics. Ed and Al looked at his new form with interest.

"Whoa…It feels like being in the armor…but different at the same time…" Al awed before a blaster emerged from his back, "Strange…"

"Aw great…Another Stripes…" Rattrap muttered.

"Alright! Let's get going, then!" Lan grinned as he landed, swapping his legs for the Dragon Cannons.

"Right! Sonic Wind!" Megaman roared.

"Acid Laser!" Acid Ace roared as he open fired on the two Predacons.

Soon, the others joined in with their own weapons and attacks. The two Preds shielded themselves from the attacks but were blown back by the explosions. Megatron was the first to get up.

"Beast Mode! Retreat! Retreat!" Megatron roared.

The two turned back into a Fire Ant and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Al held up an arm and the back rose to reveal two missiles. One shot out and flew at the two Preds as they ran up the crater. When they got out of view of the group, they saw a large explosion.

"Ahh! Blast it all…!" Megatron's voice roared as Dinobot, Rattrap, and Al changed into their animal forms.

"This is amazing, Brother…" Al awed as he looked at his paws before something rustled in the bushes.

"Secure the Pod before the Predacons get here!" a voice ordered.

"Okay, Big Bot!" a teenager's voice agreed before a cheetah, a silverback gorilla, and a brown Rhino ran out of the bushes.

"Seems we're late, Optimus," the rhino spoke, surprising the humans.

"Seems like it, Rhinox," the silverback nodded as he looked around, "Humans and two animal aliens? Rattrap, Dinobot, report."

"We'll tell it later at da base," Rattrap replied, "Dese guys were amazin', Boss Monkey!"

"Really?" Optimus asked before approaching the humans, rabbit, fox, and Liger, "Greetings, all of you! I'm Optimus Primal, Maximal Commander. You had us worried for awhile, my fellow Maximal, we didn't know if you made it."

"Optimus, the Protoform was a blank. Somehow, they put a being made out of just armor into it," Dinobot explained, "We're not sure, but it worked."

"Oh. Well then, we could use some new members of the Maximal Force. Our ship-or what's left of it-is due east of here about 50 Clicks," Optimus explained as he turned back from them and began to walk off.

"Aw man…Outta one military and into another…" Ed grumbled.

"Ultra Gear!" the cheetah exclaimed, purring, "My name's Cheetor! I've never met humans before…or you two strange creatures…"

"Hey! I'm a Level 50 Woo Foo Warrior!" Yuck snapped.

"Name's Alex. I'm a Mobian," the fox grinned with a salute.

"Stellar!" Cheetor grinned, "Hey! You're not a normal Transformer, are you?"

"No. I'm human, actually," Al replied.

"A human? In the body of a Maximal?" Cheetor tilted his head.

"We're confused, too," Ed replied, "At least now we might get some answers…"

* * *

"This seems to be an interesting development," Mustang said as he tapped his chin while watching the Maximals and their add-ons walk through the forest.

"Sonia's gotten stronger than ever," Geo examined, "Guess I should expect that from her training under Megaman-san and the others. But what is that creature on her shoulder?"

"Creature?" almost everyone repeated.

"Yes. I saw that on the train to Resembool," Armstrong noted, "I never did ask her about it."

'Hey. What's with the little guy on your shoulder, Sonia?' Cheetor asked.

"Finally one of them noticed it!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Noticed what?" Rua asked, "Ah! It must be a Duel Spirit!"

"Duel Spirit?" Mustang repeated.

"Yeah! Rico can open these gates to the Duel Monster World," Rua explained, "Show them, Rico!"

"Zzz…" the brunette snored on the couch, his head on Peach's lap.

'Well, Cheetor-san, this is Ruby-chan, one of my Duel Spirits,' Sonia explained, the others either not paying attention or ignoring it since they heard it already except for Ed and Al, 'Ruby-chan is a Crystal Beast known as the Ruby Carbuncle. She's the only one with me right now besides another that doesn't like to come out or wake up from his naps.'

"She has more than just that creature?" Wolf pondered.

'So how many of them do you have, Sonia-chan?' Al asked.

'Last count…nine.'

'Nine of them?' Ed asked.

'Yep! Megaman-kun also has one and he doesn't really talk much,' Sonia replied.

'So where is it?' Cheetor asked.

'Probably in his card like usual,' Sonia replied, 'He doesn't come out unless it's in a round of Duel Monsters. Same with my other spirit with me. I wonder how everyone back in Neo Domino and the Satellite are doing…'

_'If only she knew…'_ those mentioned thought with a sad sigh.

* * *

"And here we are; the Axalon," Optimus introduced as they made it to a clearing.

The humans, Human-Turned-Armor-Turned-Maximal, NetNavi, Wizards, and Mobians awed at the sight. The Axalon was a giant dark-gray vessel. It was stuck on a cliff beside a waterfall. At the bottom of the waterfall was a lush growth of plants with various fruits.

"This is amazing…" Sonia awed before taking a few pictures with her VG-Hunter while Lan did the same with his PeT.

"Come in," Optimus offered as he motioned to an elevator-like contraption.

Everyone managed to get on it after a few minutes. The elevator rose up and revealed a large circular room. Along the walls were various monitors in different shapes and sizes. In the center was a large black and gold circular table.

"First things first, Maximals," Optimus said, "Maximize!"

"Rattrap: Maxmize!"

"Dinobot: Maximize!"

"Cheetor: Maximize!"

"Rhinox: Maximize!"

"Whoa…Now that is cool no matter how you look at it," Yuck said as he watched them transform into robots.

"Alphonse: Maximize…" Al said before transforming, "…It's going to take some time to get use to it…"

"So…What brings you here?" Optimus asked as they sat down at a large circular table.

"Well…This is going to be one long story…" Megaman replied, "So why don't we start at the very beginning…I was once a hedgehog that went by the name of 'Sonic…'"

* * *

"Whoa…He sure does like giving detail to stuff," Po examined as Megaman weaved his tale.

"He did the same thing to us back in the Satellite," Crow said as he picked his ear with a pinky.

"And me and Ruka in the Tops," Rua added before the screen turned to static, "What?"

"Yellow!" Louie exclaimed as he saw Yellow running around on the orb containing the Smash Scarf.

"I'm makin' waffles!" Yellow screamed as Crow chased him around.

It took a few minutes, but Crow managed to catch the Pikmin. He grabbed Yellow by his stalk and threw him. Yellow screamed in joy before landing on Wolf, electrocuting him. Everyone that didn't know about the Pikmin and their small 'gifts' stared at the sight in shock-no pun intended. Olimar took the orb and reinstalled it. The screen showed Optimus now talking about the Beast Wars as they had dubbed it.

* * *

"…And now we have a ceasefire that only stops when a Pod falls," Optimus finished.

"So basically…You're dealing with those guys and aliens?" Lan asked, "Awesome!"

"How is it awesome?" Rattrap demanded, "We're fightin' tooth 'n nail for our live, 'ere!"

"I know, I know," Lan said with a wave of his hand, "I know what it means when your life is about to extinguish, remember?"

"No. You do not…" Dinobot growled, "You've dealt with that only a few times at occasional moments. We fight nearly each day!"

"Exactly. To admit, I'm not one for peace. I like to have adventures," Lan spoke, "And the Beast Wars seem perfect. So when do we start?"

"…Oi…" Optimus sighed, "Well…At least it's good to have humans here…Cheetor, you're sharing your quarters with Lan and Megaman. Dinobot, you have Ace and Yuck. Rattrap, you have Arthur. Ed, Al, Sonia, I'm sure we can find some empty quarters for you three, but the brothers will have to share one."

"Of fer bootin' up cold…" Rattrap groaned, "We're all gonna die…"

"For once, my sentiments exactly…" Dinobot snarled.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!**


	32. BW: Other Voices Part 1

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

"Anything new?" Fox asked as he walked in early that morning.

"No," Geo replied, "They're just…sparring and training."

"You're looking at Sonia mainly, aren't you?" Fox asked.

"N-No…"

"You're a teen, it's natural," Fox chuckled as he sat down beside the teen, watching Sonia snap one of her new gloves and Rattrap was frozen in ice, "Damn…That girl's got it going on for her with that Water Alchemy she's been working on."

"Yeah…" Geo nodded with a small smile until he yawned.

"Go to bed now, Geo," Fox ordered, "I'll take the TV now. I'll check up on the others every now and then, alright?"

Geo nodded before he stood. It had taken a whole year for Geo's injuries to heal, yet he retained a scar from one of Phantom Dark's attacks to his back. He walked out as the others entered the main room. Fox changed the channel to see Dark-Slayer and Juvia capturing a blond beside a strange man emerging from the ground.

"Well this is new…" Fox noted.

* * *

"I feel horrible…" Dark-Slayer shuddered as he and Juvia sat at the sides of a door with a metal bar window on the front.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"We just kidnapped a girl…I hate kidnapping, especially girls!" Dark-Slayer shuddered.

"What is this? Where am I?" a voice screamed behind the door as a figure approached it.

"Are you awake, Lucy Heartphilia-sama?"

"Who is that?"

The figure grinned as he opened the door. He wore a purple wizard's outfit with black bat wings on the back. He had green eyes and red hair.

"I'm Phantom Lord's Guild Master, Jose," the man introduced himself.

Lucy possessed brown eyes, blond hair that was usually tied by a varyingly colored ribbon in a singular bunch to the right side of her head, and large breasts roughly 88 cm. She had a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held a whip with a love heart-shaped end. Lucy had a pink tattoo resembling a fairy with a tail located on the back of her right hand. She looked at Jose in shock as Juvia and Darl-Slayer peeked in.

"Phantom?" Lucy gasped, _'Oh yeah…! I got captured by Element 5, and…'_

"S-Sorry about doing this to you, Lucy-sama…" Dark-Slayer apologized.

"Please be quiet, H…"

"Don't you ever say my name!" Hub snarled, "I am Dark-Slayer, you ass! I made a promise to never let anyone other than my family say that name to my face before letting others use it!"

"Very well then, Dark-Slayer," Jose chuckled before turning to Lucy, "I'm sorry I had to tie you up and put you in this filthy jail, but you're still a captive. Please try to understand."

"Onee-chan…" Dark-Slayer whispered.

"Hm?"

"Don't try to interfere," Dark-Slayer whispered as he watched Lucy freak out when a centipede crawled on her leg.

"Wh-Why did you attack us? I heard you aren't on good terms with Fairy Tail, but…"

"Us? Ah, you mean, Fairy Tail? That was an extra. Just an extra," Jose replied with a dark sneer as the centipede crawled away, "Our true objective was to get a hold of _a certain individual. _That certain individual happened to belong to Fairy Tail, so we thought why not kill two birds with the same stone…"

"A certain individual?" Lucy, Juvia, and Dark-Slayer repeated.

"You're so slow that I almost can't believe you're a daughter of the Heartphilia Family," Jose spoke as he stomped on the poor insect, "Who else could it be? Daughter of the Heartphilia Conglomerate, Lucy Heartphilia-sama."

"H-How did you know that?" Lucy asked.

"It took awhile for us to find out who you were," Juvia explained, "You were hiding your status well."

"So your guild…kidnapped me?"

"No. You see, Lucy-sama, we were asked to get you by your father," Dark-Slayer replied before seeing Lucy start to cry, "Oh no…D-Did I do something wrong? Lucy-sama, I'm…"

"No…Lies…Why did he…?" Lucy whispered.

"Isn't it normal if a pretty daughter runs away from home, people will search for her?" Jose asked.

"He wouldn't! He would never bother with that!" Lucy snapped, "I won't go back! I will never go back to such a home!"

_'Her eyes…Oh man…'_ Dark-Slayer thought.

"My, my, what a troublesome lady…" Jose sighed.

"Release me at once."

"I cannot do that," Jose replied.

"But I can," Dark-Slayer replied as he ripped the rope off her hands.

"What? H…"

"For the last time, _never_ say my name, you pathetic excuse for a Guild Master!" Dark-Slayer snarled, "Yamiryu no Tekken!"

Lucy gasped as she watched Dark-Slayer slug Jose in the nuts and get his head stuck in the roof. He turned to Juvia with a growl. The woman, shocked at what her little brother just did, simply nodded and moved. Dark-Slayer grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out a door on the opposite end…only to reveal there wasn't anything below them.

"Hold on," Dark-Slayer said before transforming into his Full-Dragon Form.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy screamed, startling Dark-Slayer a bit, making him turn only halfway.

"Nuooooaaah!" a voice roared before tackling Dark-Slayer down to the ground and into a wall.

"Lucy and a cat fell from the sky!" a blue cat with a green backpack and red scarf gasped.

"I'm a dragon, you cat!" Dark-Slayer snapped from his position at the bottom of the three-man pile.

"This is absurd! Ey!" the boy declared, his face between Lucy's breasts.

"I knew it! I knew you'd be here."

"Are you okay?" the boy asked as they got out of the pile, "And who the hell is this guy?"

"I am the former member of Phantom Lord, Dark-Slayer Hikari," the brunette replied with a grin, "Nice to see you again, Natsu-niisan."

"Eh...H-H…?" Natsu gasped.

"Niisan, don't you dare!" Dark-Slayer barked.

Natsu just laughed happily as he patted the younger Mage on the head. Natsu's most prominent features were his spiky rosy-colored hair and his scaly white scarf. Natsu had a scar on the right side of his neck which may be the reason he wore his scarf almost all the time. He had no separate eye color, his eyes instead being solely the color of his black pupils, and his body was toned but not noticeably muscular. He had a red tattoo of a fairy with a tail located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. His outfit was that of a sole black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest, no shirt underneath, short white trousers that went down to his knees, and sandals along with his trademark scarf.

"Natsu, you know this guy?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's my little brother ever since me and him drank a bottle of sake when Igneel and Midnight were looking away from us when I was four and he was three," Natsu replied.

"B-Brothers?" Lucy gasped, "Wait, does this mean you…"

"Yep! I trained with a dragon, too! Uncle Midnight taught me Darkness Dragon-Slaying," Dark-Slayer replied before shouting up, "Bye, Juvia-Onee-chan! I'm going with Natsu-Niisan to join Fairy Tail! Tell the bastard I hate him and his stupid thinking!"

"We're not going back!" Natsu barked, "We're here to kick this guild's asses!"

"Erza ordered us to retreat," the cat argued.

"She's just scared, Happy! I'm not scared of these guys at all!" Natsu argued.

"Master is seriously wounded, too," Happy added.

"We'll avenge Ji-chan!"

"Guys…"

It's impossible all by yourself, Natsu!"

"Guys!" Dark-Slayer roared before whacking them both with his tail, startling the two, "Lucy-sama's crying."

"I'm sorry…It's all…my fault…" Lucy sniffled before turning to the three, crying, "But I…Still want to stay in the Guild…I love Fairy Tail."

"H-Hey! What now? What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy?" Happy pondered.

"You can stay! Wait, what's wrong with you?" Natus asked, "Oi, Little Bro, what the hell did you do?"

"Not my fault, Guild Bastard Jose told her why he let Gajeel attack Fairy Tail," Dark-Slayer argued, Now let's get her home, dammit. And by 'home,' I mean your guild."

"O-Okay…I guess it's best…" Natsu admitted as, in the cell, Juvia informed Jose of what Dark-Slayer told her.

**"How dare you do that to me…you little bastard…"** Jose snarled as the cell began to be decimated by some unseen force.

* * *

"Rattrap, what the hell just happened?" Lan asked as he dug himself out of a sand dune.

"No clue, but I can tell you one thing."

"What?"

"I didn't do anythin', got it?"

"Suuure you didn't…"

"Whatever. Rattrap to Optimus Primal. Come in, Boss Monkey."

As Rattrap talked with Optimus, Lan thought back to when they first came to this world and its war. It had been two weeks since they entered the Beast Wars and their current ceasefire. The group seemed to get along with one of the Maximals in a way. Yuck seemed to get along great with Rattrap, both being sarcastic on many subjects and name-calling. Dinobot had taken Sonia under his wing once he learned that Sonia knew about various types of warriors with his favorite being about the Samurai. Lan sword he saw Dinobot re-forging his sword into a katana a few days before. Arthur and Rhinox seemed to be at the hip with Acid included, trading scientific research with one another. Megaman was close friends with Optimus now and managed to perform a Double Soul with both Cheetor and Dinobot by accident in a sparring practice. Lan rubbed his rear, recalling Megaman: Cheetor-Soul and his Beast Mode fangs, before grinning at how Megaman: Optimus-Soul clobbered Rattrap with ease. He noticed how Ed and Al got along with Tigertron, a white tiger version of Cheetor with the hyper personality replaced with a love of nature and peace, and AirRazor, a falcon Maximal who was slender and quick like her beast mode and-with a bit of digging into their minds via a touch and his Nanites, which he learned how to do from Rex-was the sparkmate of Tigertron in secret. Ed, Al, and Lan all vowed on their lives to not reveal it to anyone or risk having to eat 100 gallons of raw Energon for Lan and Ed while Al risked having to eat 100 pounds of nails. He preferred to be with Cheetor. The two were a lot alike, just kids still and not really understanding everything about the world. He even got hooked on Duel Monsters and made a Beast/Burn Deck combining the power of Pyro Types with the force of the Beast/Beast-Warrior types. So far, the two had a 50-50 Win/Lose record. Today, an alien signature was detected in the nearby dessert and Lan, Rattrap, and AirRazor were ordered to check it out. Sadly, it lead to AirRazor being trapped inside a strange mushroom-shaped device and the other two being sent flying from a shockwave before the 'mushroom' formed. He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw a large green wasp ram into Rattrap and transform into a robot.

"Oh, this guy must be Waspinator…" Lan noted.

"Ohh…Wazzzpinator zzzecurezzz area," Waspinator spoke as he approached Rattrap, "Oh…Maximal will leave or be zzzcrapped!"

"No chance, Bug Face!" Rattrap argued as he got up, "We got here first! Besides…We got a ceasefire goin', remember?"

"Zzzo? Wazzzpinator not shoot," the wasp spoke before slugging Rattrap.

"Oh…Oh man…It's amazin' how we're all bein' sweet dese days…" Rattrap muttered as he got up.

He turned and crouched towards Waspinator. He then lunged at the wasp, turning into a spinning Beast Mode. He sent Waspinator flying a few meters into the air before the wasp landed in a split. Rattrap converted to Robot Mode while Lan recorded the whole thing.

"Problem is: You fight with a rat…" Rattrap began before kicking dirt into the wasp's eyes, "…You better fight dirty."

He proceeded to whack Waspinator between the legs. Lan laughed as he videotaped Waspinator's agonized face. Rattrap laughed.

"Oh yeah! He _doezzzn't_ like dat," Rattrap snickered before pulling Waspinator into a headlock, "Robo-Noogie!"

Rattrap rammed his fist onto Waspinator's head and pressed down hard. He began his torture and his fist went so fast, sparks came off Waspinator's head. He let Waspinator spin around before his back faced Rattrap, slumped. Rattrap ended it with a flying kick between the legs, making Waspinator land on his face.

"Now git lost!" Rattrap ordered as Waspinator slowly rose with a squeaky high-pitched voice.

"Wazzzpinator thinkzzz area izzz zzzecure enough…" the wasp moaned before reverting to Beast Mode and flew off as Optimus and Megaman approached.

"I swear, I can't take you _anywhere_!" Optimus reprimanded the rat.

"Did you record what he did?" Megaman asked.

"You bet."

"Sweet, Lan, sweet."

"Hey-a…Just, uh…keepin' da peace," Rattrap chuckled.

* * *

"So this is Fairy Tail?" Dark-Slayer pondered as the four approached a wrecked structure, "I'm sorry about Gajeel-san doing this. It must have been amazing to look at beforehand."

"Yeah…" Natsu slumped.

"Aye…" Happy slumped.

The four went inside with Lucy not voicing her opinion about Dark-Slayer's comment. Dark-Slayer cringed as he saw the state of the interior was _worse_ than the exterior. It looked ready to collapse at any given moment. The four went downstairs to the basement to see various members of Fairy Tail bandaged and injured. They all saw Dark-Slayer and narrowed their eyes at him.

"Hold on! I quit that _guild_ because of this damn war," Dark-Slayer yelped as he hid behind Natsu, "Natsu-niisan…tatsukete!"

"What? He's your kid brother?" a member of the group there exclaimed in shock.

"Adopted, actually, and yeah! You got a problem with that?" Natsu growled before Dark-Slayer saw something.

"Uh…You know if you attack Phantom Lord at the southwest hill with long-distant magic, it will just turn around and hit you, right?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"…How can we be sure to trust you?" one with buckteeth asked.

"Well, for one; I am a former member of that place," Dark-Slayer replied, "Two; La'cryma bombs just fizzle out within twenty meters of the guild. Three; I know their defenses inside and out since I was the one who made them all. Oh, and four; Lucy's old fart started the damn thing by hiring our guild to bring her back. We heard she was here in Fairy Tail and the Guild Bastard hated Fairy Tail, so…My deepest regrets."

None of the people there stopped glaring at him. A single female walked up to him and his jaw dropped, literally hitting the floor. She was a woman roughly between 19 and 20 with long flowing snow-white hair with a tuff of it in a braid and deep blue eyes. She wore a simple red dress with pink frills.

"Hello, may I know your name?" the woman asked, "I'm Mirajane."

"M-Mira-chan…?" nearly all the males gasped.

"A-a-a-a-a-ano…I forget?" Dark-Slayer stuttered before hiding behind Natsu, his dragon tail emerged at wagging like mad.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed, "That's so cool, H…"

"I'm warning you, Nii-san…"

"…Dark-Slayer! You've got a tail!"

"Well…I did eat a fruit that lets me turn into a dragon and back, but I did lose my ability to swim because of it," Dark-Slayer chuckled nervously before clearing his throat, "Now then…I should warn you all that the Guild Bastard, Jose, will be taking the battle here with the Phantom Lord Mobile Base. In it is a weapon known as Magical Convergent Cannon – Jupiter…"

* * *

"Okay that's it!" Lan snapped as his fists changed back to normal, "I'm am sick of this!"

"Lan, what are you going to…" Megaman began when Lan brought a few fingers together and sat in a meditative pose.

"Woo-Foo Aura!" Lan called before his white aura appeared, "Alright, so this means I can summon my aura without the Nanites doing anything."

Lan cracked his knuckled before he charged at the 'mushroom.' He proceeded to maul the entire structure until he dropped his aura. Panting, he saw the thing wasn't even scratched.

"Oh come on!" Lan snapped.

"Try a cutting laser," Optimus ordered.

"You got it," Rattrap replied before five minutes passed, "Nadda. Whatever dis is, energy beams don't mean slag to it."

"As I anticipated," Megatron spoke as he approached with a red pterodactyl and a black scorpion.

"Megatron!" Optimus gasped.

"Holy Swiss cheese! We're in fer it now…" Rattrap paled as the three Predacons approached.

"Ah. You must be Terrorsaur and Skorponok, right?" Lan asked.

"Hey. You're one of the new Maximal allies," the prehistoric bird gasped, "Yeah. I'm Terrorsaur."

"Did you really expect energy beams to work?" Megatron scoffed, "These beings can create Energon itself! I suggest a different tactic."

"Biological, perhaps?" Megaman asked.

"Smart boy, yes…Skorponok!" Megatron growled.

"Right. Skorponok: Terrorize!" the scorpion declared before transforming with his stinger glowing, "One toxic sting: Coming up…"

"Looks like you guessed right, Megatron," Optimus spoke as they watched the sting make a large hole in the structure, "But a _Maximal's_ the one trapped inside. We go inside first."

"Hey, hey, hey! What's dis _we_ stuff?" Rattrap asked.

"Very well, yes…" Megatron nodded.

"Thank you," Optimus bowed before he and Rattrap switched to Beast Mode and the four entered the structure, "Alright, Rattrap, let's go."

"Aw man…I want extra hazard pay fer dis," Rattrap spoke.

"No," Megaman stated.

"Yer not…"

"No, Rattrap," Optimus ordered.

"Then I just have one thing ta say; We're all goin' ta die."

* * *

"Please come back…It's an emergency," Mirajane begged to a man with headphones in a crystal ball.

-Serves that shitty geezer right! Ha-ha-ha!" the man laughed, "I doesn't concern me. Go ahead and take care of it yourself-

"Luxus! You!" a brown-haired woman snapped.

-Isn't that how it is? That geezer started this fight. Why do we have to clean up his mess?- Luxus asked.

"Lucy, our comrade, is being targeted," Mirajane replied.

-Huh? Who's that? Ah…That big-boobed newbie, huh? Tell her if she becomes my woman, I'll help out!-

"You pig!" the woman growled.

"Cana…" Mirajane warned.

-And tell that old geezer to hurry up and retire so he can give me the Master's Position-

"How dare you…" Cana began while Mirajane began to cry softly before Dark-Slayer slugged Luxus in the face through the crystal ball.

"How…Dare you?" Dark-Slayer snarled as he glared at the shocked Luxus in the crystal ball, "Here we are, trying to ask a fellow member of our guild, a person who we'd give our life for, to help. And what is our reply? A big fat no? You are pathetic!"

-Pathetic? Pathetic?- Luxus snarled –I don't give a shit how you managed to hit me through the crystal ball, I will become Fairy Tail's next Guild Master!-

"And _if_ you do, I will quit then and there!" Dark-Slayer snarled, entering his Half-Dragon form, "Those who care more about power and not friends are scum! I suggest you apologize to Mirajane-sama for making her cry or _**else…!**_"

-…Never. She was once an S-Rank Mage, but she gave it all up? Just because her weak little bitch of a sister died?-

"…" Dark-Slayer turned to see Cana gently hug the now hysteric Mirajane and turned back in Full-Dragon Form, **"You pathetic mongrel! You dare bring up sorrows that are better left moved on from?"**

The sudden change in his form and tone made everyone flinch while Mirajane just stared. Here, a former enemy to the guild, who didn't even know a thing about her, was…defending her and her late sister. Luxus shivered a little as Dark-Slayer narrowed his scarlet eyes at the crystal ball.

**"Understand this, Luxus: **_**You**_** are not worthy of being Fairy Tail material! You are not even worthy of being a mage!" **Dark-Slayer roared, **"I don't give a rat's ass what happens to you now! You crossed the line in making Mirajane-sama cry! At least she loved her sister, that I can tell from her tears! You, though…You make me sick…"**

With that, he picked up the crystal ball. With a simple clench, he crushed it into dust. He set the dust on fire and Natsu jumped and ate the fire. Dark-Slayer changed back to his true form and gently held Mirajane.

"How could someone like _that_ be a member of this amazing family?" Dark-Slayer asked to Cana.

"…He's the grandson of Master," Cana explained, "We're not sure why he acts like this, but he used to be a good kid until his father was exiled from Fairy Tail."

"…I won't press into the matter of Mirajane-sama's past, but I do want to know if I can help in any way to make her come to terms with it," Dark-Slayer spoke once he felt Mirajane had fallen asleep from the gentle rubs his hand gave to her back.

"…I approve of him," A tan-skinned man with white hair, blue eyes, a scar on his face, and a black suit stated.

"Course you would. Mira-chan's your sister and he just defended her and Lisanna," Cana said, earning a glare from Natsu at the name 'Lisanna.'

"Eh? You're Mirajane-sama's Niisan?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"Yes. My name is Elfman," the man replied.

"Good to meet you, Elfman-san!" Dark-Slayer beamed before the structure rumbled.

"What was that?" a member asked.

"It's coming from outside!" a boy with an eye-patch and black hair exclaimed before everyone ran outside to see a giant walking structure.

"Wha-What is that…?" another member exclaimed.

"That is Phantom Lord Mobile Base I was talking about earlier," Dark-Slayer replied with a dark scowl as the Magical Cannon-Jupiter began to charge up, "About time they showed up…I need to feast on some darkness."

A beam of pure darkness erupted from the cannon. Dark-Slayer instantly changed into Full-Dragon Form and grabbed the beam with his left claw. He then brought it to his jaws and began to consume it. Soon, the beam ended and Dark-Slayer changed back, letting out a big belch.

"Whoa…" one awed.

"H-He stopped it…?" another gawked, "He even ate it…"

"Are you a Dragon Slayer?" a woman asked, having brown eyes and long, scarlet hair in armor and a blue skirt.

"Yeah. Name's Dark-Slayer, the Dragon Slayer of Darkness."

"Erza Scarlet."

"_The_ Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail? The one labeled as 'Titania?'" Dark-Slayer gasped.

"Yes."

"Sweet. Now then…Fairy Tail, we only have 15 minutes to take out Jupiter!"

* * *

"This is why I hate alien machines…" Lan shuddered as the four looked around at the strange figures before shuddering again, "I think I just made a reference to some guy…" (Those who get it right get a hint on the next world)

"AirRazor!" Optimus gasped, seeing the fallen bird.

"We need to get her out of here quickly!" Megaman yelped as he and Lan helped her to her feet and carried a wing on each of them.

"You don't got ta tell us twice!" Rattrap argued as he lead the four, Optimus staying behind.

"O…Optimus…Don't stay…"

"I have to. Since our arrival on this planet, we haven't exactly been the best of tendents. These aliens have the right to expect some answers."

"Optimus, no…"

"…Alright. Whoever you are…" Optimus began before he was tied up by various cables and suspended over a large jewel and was scanned painfully by two green screens.

After a few minutes passed, the green energy vanished. Slowly, a large vortex of orange energy appeared above him. He gasped a sit transformed into a giant, horned head.

"Unicron!"

"We have no physical form you could comprehend. We chose this figure of authority from your data tracks."  
"If you've scanned me, you know we did not come to this planet by choice!"  
"Yet you are here."  
"We mean no harm - to you or this planet!"  
"It is too late. You and your enemies have already contaminated the project. The harm has been done. That which does not become part of the one... shall become void."  
"No - wait! We can fix whatever damage was done."  
"We are not interested. The experiment will be sterilized."  
"You can't do that! There are living creatures here. You, with all you power…even you have no right…!"  
"We have no choice. There is more danger than you know. Begin termination sequence."  
"Nooooo!" Optimus roared as he ripped his restraint off, "Optimus Primal: Maximize!"

Outside the structure, the ceasefire had ended with the Maximals, human, and NetNavi were held at gunpoint by Skorponok, Megatron, and Terrorsaur all in Robot Mode. When they were looking at the structure light up, Rattrap grabbed Skorponok's arm and fired the missiles at Megatron, nailing him in the face. Lan then used his Dragon Legs to punt the scorpion far away. Terrorsaur was about to fire when AirRazor, transformed, shot him far away. Megatron got up only to see Megaman: Dinobot-Soul over him.

"Quote the raven: Nevermore!" Megaman DS snarled before sending the T-Rex flying with a laser beam from his eyes.

The group saw Optimus shoot out of the structure and followed him out. They caught up to him just as Energon Overload hit his systems, reverting him to Beast Mode. Rattrap was the first there.

"Hey, Big Banana, what gives?" Rattrap asked.

"They've called in a termination sequence! We've better get out of here!"

"You just said my favorite phrase…" Rattrap sighed happily.

The five watched in awe as the dome of the structure suddenly erupted. It released a powerful beam straight into space, hitting the larger of the two moons in the sky. In space, the larger moon's outer layer suddenly dissolved, revealing numerous upon numerous statues that lit up.

* * *

"Uh…Rhinox?" Arthur pondered, "We have a problem."

"What?"

"The space scanners are fluctuating," Acid replied.

-Massive Energon Surge emanating from Grid Trion. Communications are impossible-

"Sentinel, can you track the Stasis Pods?" Rhinox asked as he sat.

-Negative-

"Divert all power to Space Scanner!" Rhinox ordered.

"Lock on their beam and ride it!" Arthur added.

-Boosting power…Interlocking…Lock achieved. Imaging-

"What the slagging…" Rhinox began before a hatch fell.

The three turned to see a black and gold spider female poking out of the hatch. She shot Rhinox before he could fire his weapons. Ace was about to Wave Change when the spider woman turned into a giant Black Widow and covered him from the neck down in blue webs. Dinobot snarled as he and Lyra Note ran in.

"Intruders!" Dinobot snarled.

Tarantulas jumped in and the two fired bullets from their spider limbs after the Black Widow transformed. They tied up Lyra Note in the webbing soon after. Blackarachnia saw one of the screens.

"What is it?"

"The Beginning…of the End," Tarantulas replied.

Outside, the beam had stopped shooting at the moon, letting it release a flash of light from various lines in its surface…

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!**


	33. BW: Other Voices Part 2

**Me: Update! Number of chapters till Intro Change: 2**

**

* * *

**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

"Suffering circuits…" Cheetor awed with Tigertron, "What could it be?"

"The light at the end of the world…" Tigertron awed.

-Optimus Primal to Cheetor and Tigertron. Do you copy?-

"Tigertron here."

-I'll explain at the base. Head there fast! Code X!-

* * *

-On our way- Tigertron spoke before communications were ended.

"I've been saying it ever since we've been on dis mud-ball! We're all goin' ta die…" Rattrap sighed.

"We're not scrap yet!" Optimus argued, "Arthur, Acid, and Rhinox will come up with a way to deal with these Aliens…I hope."

* * *

-Termination Sequence Begins- the voice said –Return to Nexus Zero-

The remains of the structure shot up and into the 'moon.' The blue energy surrounding it vanished and it appeared that the moon vanished. Terrorsaur looked away from the screen and informed Megatron on it.

"You fools! It was never a moon! And it is far from gone…Computer, magnify image!" Megatron ordered as the Preds looked at the screen once more.

They all watched as it zoomed in on the missing 'moon.' They watched as light ripped out of it while it transformed into a circular ring with a gold circular ring in the center of it. They all gulped as they saw the inner ring change into a funnel-like shape.

"What is it?" Skorponok asked.

"I'd say it was the instrument of our destruction. Impressive, yes…"

"What do we do?" Terrorsaur squawked.

Megatron ordered them to raise the shields. He then decided to check up on some other Predacons and activated a program that revealed to him that the Axalon's Shields were down, the Maximals on the Axalon were either out cold on the brig, or in one of the bedrooms off-line for a Stasis Nap. It also showed Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were in the Pod Room while Inferno approached. A few moments passed before it said Tarantulas was sent off-line.

"No! What has that fool done?" Megatron roared.

* * *

The group approached the Axalon. They all noted the shields were down. Optimus reverted to Beast Mode and AirRazor landed on his shoulder while Lan's Dragon Wings went into his body.

"The shield's down!" AirRazor gasped.

"And unless my opticals are malfunctioning, so is one o' da moons…" Rattrap awed.

"Rhinox said something was happening out there…" Lan spoke.

"Cheetor and Tigertron are coming!" AirRazor exclaimed from her position on Protoryu's back.

"Oh, terrific! Now we can all get reduced to hot, burning slag all together!"

"Shut up, Rattrap!" Everyone snapped.

On the ship, Inferno cackled as he put his gun away. He walked away from the burning pile that was once Tarantulas and approached the Pod. He began to type something on it.

"Uh-uh-uh…Mustn't touch…"

Blackarachnia landed on the poor ant. She bit down on his neck as he struggled to get her off his form. He proceeded to throw her off him and over the Pod. He took out his weapon.

"So…You're still functional…I'll soon remedy that mistake!"

* * *

"Rhinox? Dinobot? Sonia? Arthur? Anyone?"

"Oh great! Da planet's about to get zilched and dos guys are on a Positron Break!" Rattrap complained.

"Uh…Guys…We may want to look up…" Megaman said.

Everyone looked up and gasped. The ones missing were all up on the ceiling, hanging from blue energy webs. They all began to get them down and put the Maximals into the CR Chambers as Rattrap complained about spiders. Optimus soon ordered them to find the Predacons and bring them to him…_functional_.

"You jest have ta spoil my fun, don't cha?" Rattrap asked with a sigh.

Meanwhile, high above the planet, the alien device began to absorb the light of the sun. It's funnel-like device glowed before firing a giant beam at the entire planet. Sirens went off inside the Axalon while Sentinel was finished being placed on-line.

"All available power to shields!" Optimus ordered.

-Alien ray causing planet-wide superheating. External temperature 140 rads and climbing. Shields: Holding-

"By the Matrix, no! They're going to ignite the Energon deposits!" Optimus gasped as the Energon inside the alien ray began to ignite and erupt outside.

* * *

"…I just can't believe it…" one of the females of Fairy Tail gawked.

"…He must be really hungry if he's eating those guys…" a male gawked as he watched Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form eat another one of Jose's Shadow Ghouls.

_ 'Delicious…Now I remember why I joined that last guild…Jose-bastard's magic was my favorite meal…'_ Dark-Slayer thought as he pounced on ten on them and ate them in a bite before looking over at the giant robot slowly forming a seal, _'Hm? Mirajane-sama?'_ **"Yo! Why the hell is she up there?"**

"Uh…Well…She tried to pose as Lucy-chan, but it backfired!" one Fairy Tail member replied, "Jose ordered the robot to grab her and squeeze the life out of her!"

**"…What? Jose-bastard!"** Dark-Slayer roared.

He whacked the remaining Shadow Ghouls away with his tail before he faced the robot. He let out a roar before flying directly at the left arm holding Mirajane. Inside the robot, directly across from a gap that showed Mirajane being squeezed, Elfman was on the ground, bleeding harshly. A skinny, pale-skinned British man leaning to the left like a wet noodle and a monocle on his green-haired face stood before him.

"E…Elfman…" Mirajane whimpered.

"Nee-Chan!" Elfman gasped.

"I am afraid she is currently being punished for attempting to deceive us. She should be smashed apart any minute now!" the man laughed.

**"No!"** Dark-Slayer roared as he rammed into the arm.

"Wh-What? H…"

**"Monsiuer Sol, you have no right to say it!" **Dark-Slayer snarled as he grasped the fingers in his claws, **"Elfman-san, I'll get Mirajane-sama! If you are a man, then you'll do what you know must be done! I've heard about it from Monsiuer Sol about her and what it has done to you both and I am sorry for your loss…"**

"Dark-Slayer…" Elfman whispered.

**"But you cannot allow it to reign over you any longer! If you didn't do what you had done all those years ago, you would have lost more than just her! You would have lost everything!"**

"Dark-Slayer…" Mirajane sniffled.

**"So stop being a baby and be a man!"** Dark-Slayer roared as he ripped the arm to bits and caught the silver-haired woman in his left hand, **"You spout about it all the time, so now prove it!"**

"Lisanna died…All because I was too weak…" Elfman growled as he slowly rose.

"That's not true!" Mirajane cried out.

"I don't want to feel that way ever again! I want to become a strong man, someone who can protect you, Nee-chan!" Elfman roared as a magical seal appeared below him, "A man…Will always keep his promises!"

The giant robot began to rumble as the seal's light grew brighter. The three watched as Elfman began to grow and change. Sol began to sweat.

"Hm…Hmm?" Sol gulped as red fur coated Elfman's dark-green skin, "Th…This is…"

"Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul!" Mirajane gasped as Elfman changed into a giant red-furred, green-skin, hoofed-feet, monster with two gold crooked horns.

"Non, non, non, non, non, non! Non!" Sol cried out as he sent a barrage of rocks at Elfman.

"Look out!" Mirajane cried out.

**"Don't worry,"** Dark-Slayer growled, **"I think I met the monster he used Take Over with. Sol…Is going to be proof that the Earth is flat if I'm right."**

Elfman shrugged the attack off. He then unleashed a barrage of punches that completely battered Sol into a bloody pulp. A ghostly-like image of Sol floated out of his body…when Elfman grabbed it and threw it back in before pulverizing him into the ground and threw him right out of the robot. He turned and jumped over to stare Mirajane in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nee-Chan…You probably never wanted to see me like this again…" Elfman sniffled as he hugged her, "It was all because I couldn't control this form properly that Lisanna…"

"You're…Lucid…" Mirajane gasped.

"But…There was nothing else I could do. I had to become stronger, or I couldn't protect you, or Fairy Tail…" Elfman continued.

**"Elfman-san…It was never your fault that your sister died," **Dark-Slayer spoke, **"I have a feeling that back then, too, you were just trying to desperately protect them."**

"Yes…" Mirajane nodded.

"But…I couldn't do it…Lisana…She died," Elfman sniffled as he lost Take Over.

**"But you still have Mirajane-sama,"** Dark-Slayer argued as the girl hugged her sibling.

"We made a decision together, didn't we?" Mirajane asked, "To live a full life, for her sake…"

"…"

**"It's alright. Real men cry when they feel the need for it, right?"**

"…Nee-chaaaan! I'm so glad you're okaaaay!" Elfman sobbed.

"Honestly…Why are you standing around here crying for?" Mirajane giggled as she fake-scolded him, "Thank you…Elfman. And thank you…Dark-Slayer."

**"Oh…I, uh…It was…Well…You're welcome. Now then, we'd better…"**

"Hm?" Mirajane gasped.

"What's wrong?" Elfman asked.

"Dark-Slayer…What's controlling the seal there?" Mirajane asked as she pointed at the giant seal the robot was making.

**"Abyss Break is a powerful magic and it requires all the Mages of the Element 4 to work it,"** Dark-Slayer explained, **"When one falls…the seal slows as well. When all four are defeated, the robot will collapse, drained of its power sources."**

"Elfman, how many are left of the Element 4?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh…Two, I think…" Elfman replied.

**"Which ones?"**

"Sol and this fire guy…" Elfman replied.

**"Oh dear…That means that Magic-Stealer Aria and…Oh my kami! Lance is with her!" **Dark-Slayer exclaimed as he put the two back inside the machine and changed back to human form, "Andale! Andale! I need to find Nee-chan and stop her from fighting!"

"Your sister works in this guild?" Elfman asked.

"She's not related, but I see her as one," Dark-Slayer replied as they ran off, "Oh man…Please don't let someone hit the hat…"

"Why is hitting her hat bad?" Elfman asked.

"Simple; her hat is actually a living being using transformation magic to look like it."

* * *

"Brilliant! They're causing a chain reaction which will rip this planet to atoms and destroy all traces of them—simply to deal with us! Such sheer ruthlessness. Such disregard for sentient life! ...I rather like these aliens."  
"Like them? They're trying to destroy us!" Terrorsaur squawked.

"Wazzzpinator not want to be dezzztroyed! Wazzzpinator hazzz planzzz  
Skorponok declared with pride, "Megatron will save us!"  
"I think not. I've reserved that task for Tarantulas," Megatron replied, "Computer, reestablish signal."

-Unable to comply. Maximal Shields at Full Power-

"Blast!"

* * *

Back on the Axalon, things were getting tense as more parts of the land around them collapsed and exploded. Inside the vessel, Megaman turned a corner with Rattrap and AirRazor. He held up a hand and they stopped. He pointed to the left and they went that way. Soon, they came upon Blackarachnia working on the Pod, the remains of Inferno nearby.

"All systems online! …It's ready! We…I did it!" Blackarachnia gasped before AirRazor and Rattrap both had a gun to head while Megaman aimed his MegaBuster and Caliburn over her Spark Chamber.

"Hooray for you…" AirRazor spoke, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"…" Blackarachnia took off the green computer visor she wore and looked at them, "Did you know we had a truce?"

"Ended a while ago," Rattrap replied.

* * *

-External temperatures at 300 rads and climbing- Sentinel spoke as a volcano outside erupted.

"Modulate shields as necessary," Optimus ordered.

"Leapin' lasers!" Cheetor exclaimed as the base rumbled before Optimus grabbed him.

"How much longer before Rhinox is functional?"

"At least a Megacycle," Cheetor replied, "He had the worst dosage of the Cyber Venom that comes from Tarantulas."

-28.5 Cycles left till planet destruction-

"Not enough time…" Optimus groaned as he banged his fist on the table until a beep was heard.

-Rattrap to Optimus-

"Optimus here!"

-Get down to da Stasis Hull, Boss Monkey. There's somethin' ya gotta see…-

* * *

"It's incredible…It just might fly!"

"Of course it will fly, you ape. But it won't do you any good. It will only respond to me," the Black Widow scoffed.

"Then change them to me," Optimus ordered.

"Big chance, hairball."

-22.5 Cycles till the planet destruction-

"I hate ta put a bug in da program, but Tarantulas didn't build dis thing ta duke it out wit a Planet Buster."

"Every one of these alien structure has been designed for a specific purpose, Rattrap. This one is busy, and I bet I can fly close enough to take it out," Optimus explained.  
"With what? One of your famous 'We can do it' speeches?" Rattrap scoffed.  
"…A Trans-Warp explosion…" Optimus admitted, earning a dramatic pause and gasp from nearly everyone.  
Black Arachnia began to laugh, "Hahaha! You'll blow yourself to atoms!"

"If it saves this planet, it'll be worth it. If not, I'm no worse off," Optimus sighed before poking Blackarachnia in the arm, "Either way, it's the only chance we have right now."

"…Unhand me, pussycats," Blackarachnia ordered as she got out of the grip of Tigertron and Cheetor before approaching the Pod, "I've got work to do."

"Y-You can't do this, Big Bot! I'll fly the ship!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"No! Let me," Tigertron volunteered, "I owe this world."

"I'm grateful, but only a Flyer has a chance of getting clear of the blast."

"Exactly! Which is why I'm the one who should go!" AirRazor argued.

"And you, Rattrap?"

"Hey…Suicide ain't in my Job Description," Rattrap shrugged, "Sides, you said you needed a Flyer."

"Nor mine," Optimus nodded, "Now start rigging an auto-charge on that Trans-Warp Cell."

"You got it, Boss Monkey."

* * *

"Rain…Was it raining before?" Grey pondered.

"Pitter patter…Yes, Juvia, the Woman of Rain, of Element 4. Pitter patter…" Juvia said as she approached with Lance beside her.

"Element 4…?" Grey pondered.

"To think that you could take out two of the Element 4. However, Juvia and Aria are not to be taken lightly," Juvia spoke.

"Uh…What's with the thing beside you?" Grey asked.

"I'm not a thing!" Lance argued, "My name is Lance, a Pokemon!"

* * *

"Lance?" Ash exclaimed.

"What the…? How'd he…? When did…?" Luigi freaked.

"…Why is Juvia's hat in the closet?" Fox asked as he held up Juvia's hat.

"…" the Smashers all sweatdropped as Jack turned to channel to Lan, _'He used Transform…'_

* * *

"In you go," Blackarachnia spoke as Optimus sat down in the Pod.

"Hmm…Cozy," Optimus spoke.

"You must have lined it with some spider silk, right?" Lan asked.

"Well…Yes…" Blacarachnia blushed, "But still. It is cozy…like a coffin."

"Grrr…" Cheetor snarled at the spider woman as Yuck prepared his sword.

"You realize this is crazy," Blackarachnia spoke, ignoring the two.

"Sometimes crazy works. Thanks for your help."

"Hmph! Better you than me…"

"May the Matrix protect your Spark for all eternity," Tigertron bowed.

"Take care, Optimus," AirRazor and Megaman said.

"Eh…Uh…Jest in case you don't make it…Can I 'ave your quarters?" Rattrap asked.

"No…" Optimus chuckled, "Whatever happens out there, I just want you to know that it was an honor to serve with the best crew in the whole universe… That goes for you too, Blackarachnia."

"…Are all Maximals this emotional in times of crisis?" Blackarachnia asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Rattrap nodded, earning both a beat down by AirRazor and Lan.

"We'll look forward to your return," Lan said as he bowed.

"Likewise," Optimus nodded.

He laid down and the Pod closed. The hatch opened and the Pod began to float. It soon shot off in the path of the laser to the Planet Buster.

* * *

"Ah! By the Pit, the command codes have been changed!" Megatron gasped as he saw the Pod fly before the Planet Buster, an outline showing it to have Optimus riding in it, "Optimus is flying the ship! How delicious, yes…"

* * *

"Dark-Slayer!" Lance screamed as he and Grey dashed over.

"Lance! You're…" Dark-Slayer began before he was a giant red tidal wave, "Oh shit! You two made Nee-chan pissed! Retreat! Retreat!"

"Why are we running away?" Elfman asked.

"You don 't fight Nee-chan when she's furious! What did you two do?"

"Grey said something about this 'Lucy' lady," Lance replied, "Then she turned red and furious."

"And mind telling me what the hell this thing is?" Grey asked.

"That's Lance. He's a Riomew."

"Not helping!" Grey barked.

"I'm confused about it too," Dark-Slayer replied as they turned a corner.

"Ice-Make…Shield!" Grey called as he formed a shield resembling a flower.

"My jealousy is boiling!" Juvia roared.

"What does that mean?" Elfman asked as the water-woman collided with the shield and began to melt it.

"Shit!" Grey exclaimed, "It's melting! If only I could freeze something…"

The ice melted and Grey was rammed through the roof and outside. He, ignoring the pain of the boiling water, grabbed it. He growled as he created a seal.

"Freeze!" Grey called as Juvia began to freeze up.

"Im…Impossible…My boiling water…It's freezing?" Juvia gasped, _'He…He even froze the rain! Incredible!'_

"Ice Geyser!" Grey roared as he hit Juvia with a gyser made of ice.

"Aaaaarghhhh!" Juvia screamed as she fell through the hole and was caught by Dark-Slayer.

"You cooled off now?" Dark-Slayer asked as Grey jumped down before everyone felt warmth.

"Huh? The rain…It's stopped…" Juvia gasped as she looked up at the blue sky.

"See, Nee-chan?" Dark-Slayer grinned, "You always wanted to see it, right?"

"Hey! It finally cleared up!" Grey beamed.

"Amazing! That woman must have been born with a powerful water magic if she never saw the clear sky before," Mirajane examined.

_'This is…the Clear Sky?'_ Juvia thought as she began to cry, _'Beautiful!'_

"Thanks, Grey," Dark-Slayer grinned as Juvia passed out from seeing Grey's smile, hearts in her eyes, "Ack! Nee-chan! Mirajane-sama, Nee-chan passed out!"

"Ah! Ms. Juvia's fainted!" Lance yelped as he ran around in a circle with Dark-Slayer, freaking out.

* * *

"I swear, when we get out of here, I'm spanking him!" Mew declared, "He should have told someone about it!"

"Now dear…I think he told…"

"He told me, madame!" Armstrong replied, "He made the plan up all by himself and even talked it over with myself, Juvia, and Dark-Slayer! Such confidence, believing his plan would work as it has! Such…"

"Shut…Up…Now…" Mew growled as she stood on Armstrong, a bloodied metal bat in her left hand and everyone hiding behind the couch, changing the channel to Optimus's attempt to stop the Planet Buster.

* * *

"Come on…Come on…!" Cheetor begged as a blip appeared on the hologram of the Planet Buster and the planet, "Got it! There he is!"

"How'd you do that?" Lan asked.

"Rhinox showed me how to widen the shield enough for a Spectral Pulse to get through," Cheetor replied before sighing, "I just wish he was still here…"

"Don't worry…He'll be fine once the Cyber Venom is out of his systems," Megaman spoke.

"Optimus…" Rhinox whispered in the nearby CR Chamber.

"He's closing in…" Cheetor said, "Computer, how much time?"

-3.3 cycles-

"Oh man…Leave it to da monkey ta lead it to da wire!" Rattrap complained.

* * *

"Alright. Pod Computer, begin final sequence!" Optimus ordered.

-Engaged. Ignition in 60 Nanoclicks-

"Prepare to blow Pod Hatch," The Maximal Leader ordered as he grabbed a bar for the Eject.

-Unable to comply. The Pod has been Magna-Shielded-

'That's impossible!' Optimus gasped.

-Ohhh…I assure you, it is not- a voice replied before Megatron's head appeared before the 'two.'

"Megatron?" Optimus pondered.

-Ironic, isn't it?- Megatron asked –Both of us, gazing upon the same plan to destroy the same plan. But, unfortunately, in my version; the pilot goes down-or, should I say, up?-with his ship. Oh, you Optimus…es…do love to sacrifice yourselves, don't you? Unfortunately, this tyime your foolishness will destroy you and your Maximals. The Beast Wars are over, Optimus! You…lose…-

–10…9…8…7…-

'No…No…Nooo!' Optimus screamed as he slammed his fists against the hatch.

-…6…5…4…-

"No! No! Noooo!" Optimus screamed.

-3…2…-

"Megatrooooon!" Optimus roared.

-…1…0-

The explosion from the destruction of the Planet Buster was seen all over the planet. Within it, the remains of the Pod and the remains of Optimus Primal slowly disintegrated as two circular waves erupted from the point of destruction.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!**


	34. BW: Aftermath! Rise of the Fuzors Part 1

**Me: Update! Many were right! Lan's reference was actually from Captain Fanzone of Transformers Animate! Number of Chapters before Intro Change: 1**

**

* * *

**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

"Big bot…" Cheetor whispered.

"Time for this lady to go," Black Arachnia whispered.

"…Oh man…Come on…Come on! Work, slag you!" Rattrap growled as he banged on a monitor as Black Arachnia left without anyone noticing her leave.

"Let me," Lan offered as he placed a hand on the monitor and let his nanites go to work, turning it on.

"T'anks…Computer, report!"

-Alien Construct: Destroyed- a computerized voice spoke as the others approached.

"We don't care for that hunk of junk! Where's Optimus?" Rattrap asked.

-Unit: Optimus Primal…-

* * *

-…Destroyed- the computer confirmed, earning the sounds of cheering from the Predacons.

"You've done it, Megatron!" Skorponok exclaimed before Megatron pushed him away.

"Wazzzpinator happy to zzzee the end of Alien Machine! And Optimuzzz Primal, too…"

"Yes…I am good, aren't I?" Megatron chuckled before whacking the wasp on the head with his T-Rex head, "But we can discuss my brilliance later. Now, there is work that needs to be done."

"What kind of work?" Terrorsaur asked.

"The Predacon kind; We must defeat the remaining Maximals while they mourn their dear, departed leader. This will be the final battle!"

-Warning! Massive Quantum Surge approaching orbit!-

"To your stations…quickly!" Megatron ordered.

* * *

"I should've been flying that ship…" Cheetor whispered.

"He did what he thought was best," Megaman comforted the cheetah Maximal, "And he saved the whole planet by doing it."

"By why didn't he eject as planned?" Tigertron pondered.

"Good question! And I jest know who ta ask…" Rattrap agreed as he stood up and took his blaster out at where Blackarachnia once was, "Slag! That sneaky ball of legs took it on the lamb!"

"I'll hunt her down…" Tigertron growled as he turned to Beast Mode.

"Ohh…Hold it, Stripes!" Rattrap exclaimed as a siren went off, "We've got a bigger problem…"

Sirens blared as the area shook. The light flickered on and off at a rapid pace while the Maximals and humans got into their positions. Lan placed a hand on the console and his Nanites went to work.

"Exterior shield at maximum!" Lan called.

"We've got power fluctuations all over the board! They won't hold!" AirRazor called.

"Then make dem hold!" Rattrap snapped, "Optimus didn't blow himself up jest so we can gets slagged by space junk!"

"Impact in 5…4…3…2…" Tigertron counted down.

Outside, the Quantum Surge shot out at them. The land rumbled around them and caused a few rock to land on the Axalon and fall off, making Cheetor fall out of his seat. Nearby, AirRazor was knocked back by a small explosion on her monitor. Soon, nearly everyone was knocked out of their seats by the shakes. Small beams of light ripped through the ship without damaging it. Cheetor and Rattrap screamed out in agony as their bodies erupted in light. The body Tarantulas glowed inside the Prison Bay, his form twisting and altering…

* * *

The Darksyde rumbled and began to fall apart even more than it already had from the Planet Destroyer. Megatron screamed as he fell off his seat and onto the floor. Waspinator, Skorponok, and Terrorsaur screamed as they collided with each other, all three falling into either a vat of water in Waspinator's case or the lava. The last remaining part of Terrorsaur to ever be seen was his left hand, giving a thumbs-up. The light ripped through the area, hitting Megatron.

"Wh-What is happening to me?" Megatron screamed as he passed out.

* * *

The surge soon passed. Blackarachnia groaned as she slowly came to. She looked around to see she was still on the Axalon.

"What hit me…?"

'The Quantum Surge…It must have knocked everyone on the ship Off-Line…' Tarantulas said, 'You must reach my body before the Maximals revive!'

"Anything to get you out of my head!" Blackarachnia growled as she walked off.

In the brig, various wires were exposed and sparked every now and then. A few pieces of the structure were scattered about. Tigertron was the first awaken, followed by Lan and Megaman.

"Ohhh…" Tigertron groaned before he saw AirRazor get up, "AirRazor…Are you damaged?"

"No…Rattrap and Cheetor!" AirRazor gasped.

"Hey…Lookin' fer me?" a voice asked.

"By the Matix…" Tigertron gasped.

The four turned and gawked. Standing before them was a figure that resembled Rattrap, but his structure was of a crimson and bronze metal on his back. He had bronze and silver rat head-like shoulder guards, metal arms, legs, and face with blue added. He had Rattrap's visible 'brain,' but orange now, and his buckteeth. Over his left chest plate was a brown armor.

"What? What's wit you three?" Rattrap asked as he motioned to his lower area, "My gear box hangin' out or somthin'?"

"Jumpin' gyros! What happened to you?" Cheetor's voice gasped.

They all turned to see Cheetor…or what looked like him. He still had yellow and cheetah spots on him, but they were on his chest, upper arms, back, and side of his waist. His hands were halves of a silver cheetah head with red optics and metallic green ears. His upper legs, lower area, and stomach were all metallic green. The lower half of his legs were silver. His face had reshaped a bit as well. It now had a green face and a yellow scuff of hair on his chin. His helmet was gold and emerald with an emerald in the center of the forehead that had the Maximal symbol in it.

"What happened to me? Heh! What happened to you?" Rattrap asked before the two saw their reflections on a CR Chamber, "Hey…I'm…_gorgeous!_"

"Ultra Gear! This is awesome!"

"That Quantum Surge must have done something to your forms," Lan spoke, "I wonder what they did to your Beast Modes…"

"...Beast Mode!"

Cheetor changed into a metallic Cheetah with his lower body and hind legs being the same as his Robot Mode's colors, his upper body was a metallic gold with silver legs and green paws with a silver cheetah head, now with red optics and green ears. The sides of his body now had metal plates on them. Rattrap changed into a metallic rat. He had a long silver tail with a flat red end and small metal feet, the elbows of his front legs now having bronze and metallic red wheels. His hind legs were large bronze wheels with a metallic red trim. His upper body was a metallic red with his head a bronze/silver fusion with green optics. His lower half was bronze.

"Now _this_ is gorgeous!" Cheetor purred.

"Hey! I'm a rat wit wheels!" Rattrap exclaimed as his new wheels replaced his feet and two engine pipes appeared above his rear end.

"Huh…I wonder what these are for?" Cheetor pondered as the panels opened to reveal engines.

The engines ignited. He yelped as he was suddenly shot through the air uncontrollably. He screamed as everyone ducked under him. He flew around and went at Rattrap. He yelped before going in reverse into a CR Chamber, flipping over, while Cheetor got his head stuck in a computer monitor.

"Dis…Is goin' ta take some getting' use to…" Rattrap moaned as his tail hit him in the face.

* * *

"Wazzzpinator…Izzz alive!" Waspinator cheered before he noticed Megatron, his form shaded, "Megatron?"

"I've changed…for the better, yes…" Megatron replied, his red optics glowing maliciously.

* * *

"…And I guess we woke up as these…Transmetals…" Rattrap spoke before Dinobot spun one of his wheels, "Hey!"

"A definite improvement, though in your case it is not difficult," Dinobot scoffed.

"Ohhh…I knew we should-a left you Off-Line, Lizard Butt!" Rattrap snapped, earning a growl from Dinobot until Rhinox stopped him.

"Stand down, Dinobot."

"By what right do you command me?" Dinobot growled, "With Optimus gone, I should be…"

He never finished since Rhinox grasped him by the throat. He slowly lifted the bot into the air, making him dangle on his legs. He brought the Raptor close to his face.

"I'm in a _baaad_ mood…Understand?" Rhinox growled.

"Uh-huh…" Dinobot squeaked before he was dropped.

The other Maximals agreed to not tick off the Transmetal Rhino for a bit…especially since he had two chainguns. Outside, Blackarachnia tossed out Tarantulas's Transmetal Body from the ventilation system. The Femme Predacon got out.

'Careful, widow!'

"Easy with the name-calling, Ugly, or I'll self-destruct and slag us both!"

The girl jumped down from the exits. She began to look around at the devastation caused by the Planet Buster. She let out a long whistle.

"Things have changed around here…" Blackarachnia examined.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," a voice said before AirRazor got her with a fist.

"Looks like Rattrap was right…" Tigertron examined.

"Grrr…" the black widow growled as AirRazor aimed the missiles in her arms at the arachnid.

"Go on, spider; make a move. Make my day…" AirRazor ordered before a blast knocked the two Maximals away.

* * *

"Hahaha…That dragon likes to rampage…" Jose chuckled.

"You're telling me…" Dark-Slayer agreed.

Within the last hour, Natsu had managed to destroy nearly the entire base after fighting another dragon-slayer named Gajeel. Right now, Dark-Slayer faced Jose in a destroyed throne room. Scattered about were the injured bodies of Elfman, Mirajane, Grey, Lance, Juvia, and Erza. Sadly…Gajeel's damages to the Fairy Tail Guild caused it to collapse.

"You should never underestimate a Dragon-Slayer," Dark-Slayer continued with a smirk.

"Tell me…Do you know _why_ I never outright killed that old fool?"

"You wanted him to feel sorrow…despair…You're jealous that his guild has become so strong and keeps getting stronger, right?" Dark-Slayer smirked.

"You're right…You know about Phantom Lord's reputation, correct?"

"Yeah. It was the number 1 Guild here until Fairy Tail showed up. And when Lucy-sama, the daughter of the wealthiest man in the whole world, joined it…It pissed you off! And personally, I don't give a damn. A guild…Is a family! A Nakama! But Phantom Lord…The only one I got was Nee-chan and Gajeel! No one else would even talk to us without fear in their voice. So you can take Phantom Lord and shove it up your ass! I'm taking Nee-chan and Gajeel…And we're going to Fairy Tail!"

"Never! Die, Dark-Slayer!" Jose roared as he shot a beam of light at the Dragon-Slayer when a barrier of magic formed before the boy, "Magic…? Who's there?"

"You have spilled much blood here…The blood of children…" a voice said.

The two turned to a hole in the ceiling to see a small figure float down from it. It was a small, old man with a balding head and various wrinkles. He wore a white and gold outfit complete with a gold coat with white fuzz trim. In his arms was a healed Lance as he slowly awoke.

"Thanks to pitiful parents, a child went through pain, and shed many tears…And that goes for more than one child!" the man continued, "This has gone far enough…I must put an end to this!"

"Master Makarov…" Dark-Slayer whispered.

"I heard what you just declared, child," the man said as Lance ran over to the Dragon-Slayer, "I would be honored to have all three of you as a part of Fairy Tail."

"Master Makarov…Arigatou…" Dark-Slayer bowed.

Jose sneered before closing his eyes. The ground began to quake as his eyes shot open. In them, were pitch black eyeballs with red slits.

**"Do you wish to cause a disaster?"**

"If it's for my guild!" Makarov replied as a gold light appeared on his left pointer finger, adding more to the rumbling as everyone slowly awoke.

"Master, I will take the others out of here as fast as I can," Dark-Slayer spoke.

"Very well. Be proud of your guild, Fairy Tail!" Makarov declared.

Dark-Slayer nodded. He let out a roar before shifting to his Full-Dragon Form. He got everyone on his back while he gently held Mirajane and Elfman before flying off. Lance cheered as Juvia held onto him and Grey.

* * *

"My god…" Olimar gasped as he watched the two Guildmasters battle.

"Their power is tremendous!" Lucario shuddered, "Their aura seems to go on for miles!"

"Whoa!" Lucas screamed as he hid behind Mustang as he saw a beam of light pierce Jose in the shoulder, "I'd hate it if they were members of the Smash Tournament…"

"I'd be fine with them being Assists…" Ganaondorf chuckled as he watched Jose released a wave of purple darkness at the old man.

"It's like watching a Shadow Duel like in the time of Egypt," Ruka examined.

"Egypt?" Yusei pondered.

"A lot of people believe Duel Monsters began in Egypt over 6 millenia ago," Rico explained as he played Go-Fish with a Sonic Chick and a Stardust Dragon, "Got any twos?"

"Go fish," Sonic Chick replied, "Oi, hentai, any sevens?"

"Oi! I am not a normal hentai. I'm a _Mega Hentai_, thank you. And yes," Stardust replied as he gave the pink bird the seven.

_'For some reason…I'm not sure if it was smart to let him make a contract with a Stardust Dragon and a Sonic Chick…'_ Yusei thought.

"Hey, Yusei, I feel sorry for you since your ace card's a perv," Crow snickered…until Aki whacked him with a rolling pin and then threw it at the dragon, "Ow! What did I do?"

"Same here!"

"I have a problem with perverts…" Aki narrowed her eyes, "And perverted comments…"

"Says the lady with the Rose Tentacle card…" Stardust muttered, not seeing Aki's left eye twitched.

"I summon Black Rose Dragon!"

"Oh shit!" Stardust yelped before the Psychic Duelist's Dragon pounced and the cards landed in Mewtwo's hand.

"Oh well…" Sonic Chick shrugged, "Mewtwo, do you have any fives?"

-Go fish, madam-

"N-Now, Rosie, let's not be too…Oh my Crimson Dragon!" Stardust screamed, "Put me back in the Spirit World…_Please!_ No, wait! Ack! That's not suppose to bend that way!"

"…He's whipped…" Wario snickered until a black vine wrapped around his neck and pulled him in, "Mama mia!"

* * *

"Fairly impressive. So much power at such a young age…You have at least earned your place among the Seiten. Had you chosen this power for good and become a role model for those still younger than yourself, the world of mages surely would have benefited greatly," Makarov spoke, aware of Dark-Slayer spying nearby with stars in his eyes from seeing the fight, "Dark-Slayer, I am proud and confused as to why you have stayed."

"Shoot…I'm sorry. I was afraid you may have needed help, Master Makarov."

"Well then…I will give you a punishment for going against my orders later. For now, I have to scold this child."

"Old man…Are you preaching me?" Jose chuckled.

"As is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system…I shall give you till the count of three," Makarov spoke before growing to the size of Dark-Slayer's Dragon-Form, **"Kneel."**

"Hm?"

**"One."**

"I wondered what you'd say. But this? 'Kneel?'" Jose scoffed.

**"Two,"** Makarov continued, starting to shrink as he brought his hands in a circle, just below his upper torso, allowing a gold sphere to form in it.

"You want me to acknowledge _you_ as the greatest guild in the kingdom? Stop fooling around! In combat, I am your match! Nay, more than that: I am your _stronger_!"

** "Three."**

"You are the ones who should be kneeling before me! Now die! Crumble to dust and vanish from the face of history, Fairy Tail!"

**"That**'s enough!" Makarov roared.

Jose unleashed a giant monster of dark magic at Makarov. Makarov clapped his hands together, as if it were a prayer to a deity. The ground shattered as pillars of light surrounded the leader of Phantom Lord.

"Fairy Law…Activate!"

* * *

"I need a cig…And I don't even smoke!" Lan sighed as he entered the base.

"I'll say…First, Mega-Jerk turns Transmetal, then Tigertron the Barbarian and Birdlady go off on a world tour, den Dinobutt's gone missin', and now Rhinox is goin' offline!" Rattrap complained as Rhinox made some last-minute calculations.

"Well…Why don't we just open the front door and let _Megatron_ in?" Lan demanded, "What the hell, Rhinox?"

"Can't be helped," the rhino Maximal replied, "When the Alien Device exploded, it created a window into Trans-Space. Won't last long…"

"So what? Don't you two t'ink we need your core consciousnesses 'ere?" Rattrap screamed as the device went over Rhinox's body, "Ohh…What are you lookin' at? Git yer new shiny metal butt skyward and see if you can find Chopper-Face before the Preds do."  
"You mean fly?"  
"Do I mean fly? No! I mean take a submarine. Of course I mean fly! Now get going."  
"All right!" Cheetor whooped before going into Beast Mode and flying out of the hatch.

"Optimus, how did you do it?" Rattrap sighed.

* * *

-Error. Critical Scanner Damage. Replication Error. Data-Tracks Not Recoverable- a Pod said.

Two Pods slowly hissed open. One emerged a gold and metallic blue scorpion/cobra fusion. It crawled out and looked around before seeing the other one. It was a gray wolf-eagle fusion that looked at its talons.

"Well…Lookie what we got here…"

"Who…are you? And for that matter…Who am I?" the Wolf/Eagle pondered as he looked at himself.

"I don't know, pal. But I'll tell you one thing I do know; that is…I bet I can thrash your tail!"

"What?" the Wolf/Eagle gasped.

"You heard me! Come on, Buzzard Feathers! You and me…We's gonna tangle…Right here! Right now!" the beast declared before his Cobra head hissed before Inferno appeared and began to fight them with Megatron watching from afar.

"Oh my…Such entertainment, yes…But while they are distracted, I should attend to business," Megatron nodded, "Computer, access the new creatures' commands. Quickly, while their security systems are off-line!"

-Accessing-

"Burn in the fires of Inferno!" Inferno declared as he prepared to fire his flamethrower…When Megatron's tail sent him flying.

"Goodbye, Bad Cops…Hello, Good Cop, yes…" Megatron cleared his throat, "I am Megatron! A simple misunderstanding…I do apologize."

"I knew it!" the wolf/eagle beamed.

"You trust this tin-horned toad?" the metallic one of the trio exclaimed.

"But of course. We are all Predacons. If your data tracks did not get destroyed in the crash, you would know this yourselves."

"You blow a pretty tune, stranger…But it's still hot air to me. Lessen you can back your claim," the Scorpion/Cobra threatened.

"Uh…But of course, my good, um…"

"Call me…Quickstrike! And good's got nothing to do with it," the Scorpion/Cobra replied with his cobra part hissing.

"I think my name is... Silverbolt. Yes! Pure, strong, and... and fast," the Eagle/Wolf spoke with pride.

"Uh…Yes…Excellent…In any case, Quickstrike and, uh…_Silverbolt_…My proof is a simple one; Just speak aloud the Predacon activation code: Terrorize," Megatron explained before roaring and transforming, "There. You see?"

"Now…hold on…You mean alls I's gotta do is say 'Quickstrike: Terrorize,' and…" Quickstrike said before he screamed while transforming, his caws becoming feet while his cobra half and his legs became his arms, "What in Tarnation…?"

"And there you have it! New form…new weapons…new opportunity," Megatron chuckled.

"…Silverbolt…T-Terrorize…" Silverbolt spoke with a hint of disdain, turning into a robot with his wings on his shoulder, his hind legs becoming his arms, and his talon front legs becoming his legs, "Hmm…It's not a word I like the taste of."

"Can't argue with the results, though…" Quickstrike chuckled before his cobra head fired a laser that drained Inferno of his powers before Megatron patted the two on their shoulders.

"Excellent, yes…Welcome my new…Predacons."

* * *

The light of the attack faded. An eerie silence befell the collapsed structure. Inside, Jose held his arms up, shielding himself from something. His entire body and outfit had paled significantly and his hair a stunning white. His face was filled with a terror he had never felt before while he tried to choke something out.

"Never come near Fairy Tail again! You've done so much damage, the council won't be quiet about this!" Makarov scolded as he began to walk away, "For now we should…take care of ourselves!"

"That was…" Dark-Slayer began before seeing a large fat man in black, crying, appear behind Makarov with purple spell seals before his hands.

_'Just like before! He's full of openings! I've got him!'_ the man thought as he neared Makarov…until he was slugged in the face by Dark-Slayer's tail and Makarov's stretched left fist, the old man never looking back.

"It's over! We've ended the battle between us! If you wish to fight…I will exterminate you to nothing!" Makarov threatened before turning with a senile face and childish tone, "Take Jose and go away…right now!"

"We won! We won against Phantom!" the two heard the cheers outside.

"Now then, Dark-Slayer, come here."

"Yes, m-master?" Dark-Slayer gulped.

"Bad!" Makarov scolded as he bopped him lightly on the head.

"Ow…" Dark-Slayer groaned as Makarov laughed.

"I'm glad to have more grandchildren at Fairy Tail!" Makarov laughed, "So when can I expect to see this 'Gajeel' and this 'Nee-chan' of yours?"

"I'm sure you'll be seeing Nee-chan around a lot, but for Gajeel…He'll probably be out for a bit, moping about losing. He does that every time he loses…Even in Go Fish!"

"Oh, now that's fishy!" Makarov laughed before the two looked out a hole in the structure to the remains of the guild.

"…It will take some time for Fairy Tail to be restored, won't it, Master?"

"Yes. Everyone won't be able to perform jobs until it's been repaired somewhat," Makarov nodded, "Tell me, were you on any missions at the time of this war?"

"Yes," Dark-Slayer nodded, "Nee-chan was hired to do it as well. We'll be returning to it as soon as the job board is put back into use."

"I see…" Makarov nodded, "Did you get paid in advanced?"

"No, we did not."

"Boo…I would have asked for some donations to help with the rebuilding."

"I would have given it all, too," Dark-Slayer nodded.

"By the way…Do you have a crush on Mira-chan?" Makarov asked with a perverse grin, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised. She is quite a hottie!"

"N-No! Master, are you a pervert?"

"Nope! I'm a Guildmaster Pervert! Hah-hah-hah-hah!"

* * *

"To be or not to be; that is the question. These…disks I hold, are they a record of what will be or only what may? For if, the future is indeed immutably foretold, then my demise is but moments from the confirmation. For I, I could not live if not the master of my fate. But if the future can be changed, if these disks record merely one path of all the myriad ways the cosmos might conform, then their power is infinite! And yet still limited. For they could be used but once and in that change be rendered fiction forever more. I could destroy them! But…no. T'would be a coward's answer. I will know the truth instead. Then, it will be either them or me that face oblivion. Till then…!" Dinobot growled as he put one Golden Disk under a large rock.

* * *

"Yes…Yes…It's working…It's working…! My spark is restored and my body is stronger than ever. I live…I live!"

* * *

"Yes…Excellent. Teamwork and cooperation. Those are the Predacon Watch Words," Megatron spoke with pride as Silverbolt helped Inferno up.

"How about…Backstabbin' and Treachery?" Quickstrike asked.

"Oh…We can be flexible," Megatron replied, "But our main focus must always be the Maximals and their destruction."

"Destruction's good! I like destruction!" Quickstrike spoke with a twitching eye.

"Then you shall have your chance, my dear Quickstrike," Megatron replied as he saw Cheetor flying in the distance, "Observe…"

"Dinobot, come in! This is the Cobalt Kitty calling!" Cheetor spoke before Megatron's laser nearly hit him, "Someone's trying to cook this cat!"

"Silverbolt, pursuit and destroy!" Megatron ordered.

"Why? He is not attacking," Silverbolt argued…until Megatron shot him.

"Never question my orders!" Megatron snarled, "Now go!"

* * *

"Where 'ave you been? Out savin' da universe or somethin'?" Rattrap asked.

"Possibly…" Dinobot replied as a panel emerged from the celing, blocking him from Rattrap, "Now what is the emergency?"

"Oh…Well-well nothin' much…Let's see; Rhinox is chasin' off comets wit his mind…And Cheetor's bringin' a squad of Preds home ta play…Of course, if dey hit dis place…Big Green dere goes Permanently Offline," Rattrap explained.

"Well then…" Dinobot began.

The panel lifted up and Rattrap gawked. Dinobot wore nothing but weapons. On his hips were two high-powered M-91 Laser Rifles. His torso had two chains of ammunition going in an 'X' shape, a giant gattling gun that he easily held in one hand, and a small pistol.

"…We must take the fight to the enemy…" Dinobot growled as he gave Rattrap the pistol he had.

Rattrap clocked it and they went outside the base. Rattrap engaged Vehicle Mode. His engines ignited.

"Roadie Mode: Maximum Rubber-Burn!" Rattrap declared before he hooted and rode off, hitting Dinobot in the face with dirt.

"Accursed rodent!" Dinobot snarled.

* * *

Rattrap shot Vehicle Mode Megatron out of the sky and into the canyon where they regrouped with him as Megatron sent out an order for the Predacons to regroup at his position. Rattrap sent a message to the Axalon base and the others got it.

A tumbleweed bounced past the two boulders as Megatron took out a device. It opened to reveal a holographic sun with three planets clicking slowly around it. Rattrap peeked out to see Silverbolt and Inferno carrying Quickstrike to behind the boulder. The Predacons transformed into Robot Mode. Dinobot, Alex, Lan, Megaman, Acid Ace, Ed, and Lyra Note approached. Cheetor stopped polishing his weapon and looked at them along with the Transmetal rat. They narrowed their eyes and nodded, agreeing silently to end the Predacons for what they did to Optimus. In the Axalon, Rhinox shook in the device, a glow erupting from his form, while the others kept monitoring him as they were prepping the base for battle just in case.

Back at the fighting grounds, Transmetal Tarantulas drove up in Cycle Mode with Waspinator flying behind him before the two transformed. Rhinox's body was still as the energy still swirled above him.

At the battlefield, the device Megatron had shut down. He looked up at his Predacons and they all nodded, taking their weapons out. Ed tugged on his gloves one last time before seeing Megaman engage Aqua Custom-Style and Lan engaging his Dragon Cannons. The Maximals loaded their weapons and narrowed their eyes to each other, saying without words 'Time to shred some Pred.' The Maximals stood before the Predacons at a distance of ten meters, both sides in a line with Megatron and Dinobot in the center. Megatron bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes at them while an eagle nearby screeched. All of them had an itchy trigger finger and narrowed their eyes at one another. The tumbleweed went by and the Predacons aimed their weapons at the Maximals. The Maximals took their weapons out as they took a step forward. The battle of a lifetime was about to begin.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter! Oh boy…Things sure are heating up.**


	35. BW: Aftermath! Rise of the Fuzors Part 2

**Me: Update!**

**

* * *

**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

Time seemed to slow at the start of the battle. Everyone fired off multiple shots from their weapons at one another. The ammunition collided and created numerous explosions. One explosion sent the Maximals flying over the rock formations they started at in one large dog pile with Dinobot at the bottom and Lyra Note on top. She got off before the others were tossed off the raptor.

"Aw man…Times like dis, I really miss da Boss Monkey…" Rattrap groaned.

"We'll fly overhead and get the drop on them!" Cheetor volunteered with Lan nodding.

"An excellent flanking maneuver…" Dinobot applauded.

"Yeah. Except for one tiny problem…" Megaman said.

He tossed up a rock the size of Dinobot's head. It spun around a few time in the air as the Predacon open fired on it with their lasers. Soon, they all concentrated on it and slowly destroyed it. What landed was just a pebble the size of a peanut seed. The Maximals all yelped as their eyes bulged out, looking at the pebble.

"Well…A 'bot can hope, can he not?" Dinobot asked.

"Hey!" the Flyers exclaimed, annoyed.

* * *

"Prepare for a full attack!" Megatron ordered as nearly all the Predacons aimed at the Maximals.

"What?" Silverbolt gasped, causing the Predacons to turn to him to see him in shock at what Megatron just said, "We outnumber them more than two to one."

"Yes…"

"We have twice their firepower."

"Yes…" Megatron growled.

"We should give them a chance to surrender!" Silverbolt offered.

"Um…No!" Megatron replied before batting him into a rock formation with a slap of his tail hand before getting into his scared face, "Question my command again, and I'll tear you from limb to mismatch limb…Fuzor! I wish the enemy to be destroyed quickly and without mercy. Would anyone else like to object?"

"Well, I…" Quickstrike began with the other Predacons shaking their head quickly out of fear before Megatron grabbed the Fuzor by the neck with his tail claw and brought him to his face.

"Yes…?"

"Uh…Does it, uh, have to be quick?" Quickstrike asked, making everyone's eyes widen, "Uh, 'cause once we cripple them, I kinda like to enjoy their sufferin' for a while."

"I like how you think, Quickstrike, but business before pleasure," Megatron complimented as he released the Fuzor before they resumed firing, "Spread out and keep them pinned."

* * *

A dimly-lit room revealed a Pod. It had a few wires that glowed a deep blue color. The wires slowly went out of the room and went into the Brig. They were attached to the device Rhinox was using.

"Oh man…Rhinox, this is your second warning," Al spoke, "Your core consciousness is growing dangerously distant. Your chances of coming back are decreasing with each second."

Outside, the blue energy had formed a beam. The beam travel out to space where the Planet Buster once floated in the planet's orbit and seemed to vanish. In reality, the Spark of Rhinox flew through a strange cybernetic realm, merely a head with a blue flaming 'tail.'

* * *

Tarantulas dodged a transmuted fist emerging near him from Ed before retaliating with his own barrage from his shoulder guards. He smirked as he saw Ed dodge and end up falling on his face. He knelt behind the boulder he was beside.

"Hurry, Witch!" Tarantulas ordered as the Maximals continued to fire, "This cannot keep Megatron occupied forever! What is taking so long?"

* * *

Blackarachnia growled before Tarantulas took over and whacked her head on top of the ceiling of a small opening she was going through. Currently nearby was a large pile of junk including a bust of Starscream's head, a WWII-model airplane, a model helicopter, a number of books, a replica of the Holy Grail (The one that was a wrong pick, not the one Indiana Jones picked), twin spiky planets, a pocket watch, and a rubber ducky.

"Well what am I suppose to be looking for?" Blackarachnia demanded.

'The Golden Disks!'

"But Dinobot stole them!"

'Megatron would have made a back-up copy!'

"Ah…Yes…" Blackarachnia gasped as she noticed something sparking on the wall, "He stored it in his private records!"

Blackarachnia walked over to it and activate the records. The wall opened to reveal a destroyed keyboard and a shattered monitor. Tarantulas screamed out in fury.

* * *

"Quickly! See if any of the data can be recovered!" Tarantulas snapped as he resumed battling.

"To whom is that underhanded arachnid speaking with?" Megatron pondered, "I detect no radio transmissions."

"These Maximals are fools!" Silverbolt exclaimed as the Maximals returned fire even thought they were being flanked, "We flanked their positions! They should retreat! But still they fight…"

"Ah, the Maximals are many things, but fools they are not," Megatron spoke before he noticed something in the sky, "They're trying to prevent us from reaching their base! Silverbolt, Waspinator, take to the air and circle wide! Converge on the Maximal Base and hurry!"

"Uh oh!" Cheetor paled.

"Megatron has deduced our strategy!" Dinobot growled, "Such as it was…"

"Yeah? Well now we need a new one…and pronto!" Rattrap groaned, "If dos two make it to da base before we do, Rhinox is a dead battery…"

* * *

"Rhinox, you better hurry up and get back here!" Yuck barked as the rhino's arms moved on their own, still grasping the controls.

Within the strange anomaly, he felt and heard Yuck's barks. Rhinox frowned.

"Time is…running out…" Rhinox spoke, his voice echoing, "But it's…got to be here…In…The other side…of the Matrix!"

He picked up the pace. As he went faster, flashes went by them. Soon, he felt a giant flash of light.

* * *

The stars began to emerge in the storm-forming skies. The Maximals all didn't pay attention to it due to them watching the two Predacons flying towards it.

"We've gotta stop them from reaching the base!" Lan growled.

"You're da bombin' sky-cat," Rattrap spoke as he pointed at Cheetor, "Fire up wit Lan! We'll be right behind you!"

"My weapon is depleted!" Dinobot growled as he tried to reload his weapon.

"I need a running start!" Cheetor exclaimed as the other two Flyers in the group transformed/engaged his Dragon Wings.

"Crimony, da pair of ya! I gotta do everythin'?" Rattrap exclaimed.

He kicked Cheetor and Lan into the air. The Predacons open fired as Cheetor converted to Vehicle Mode. He growled before flying off with Lan. Rattrap converted to Vehicle Mode and ignited his engines.

"As fer you, hop on!" Rattrap ordered as Dinobot groaned in disgust.

"Ed and I will distract them," Acid Ace said as he open fired as Ed transmuted another wall to protect them.

* * *

Ahead, the two Flyers managed to catch up to the two Preds in the sky. Cheetor rammed into Waspinator, knocking him out of the sky. Cheetor shook his rump at Silverbolt before flying off. Licking his chops, Silverbolt followed with a howl. Behind them, Dinobot scowled as he and Rattrap enjoyed a bumpy ride with his gun now reloaded. The two stopped and Dinobot connected the gun to Rattrap's back.

"And to think that a warrior must become a…Rat Patrol…"

"Yeah, you jest handle dat fire hose, Chopper-Face, and leave da drivin' ta us!" Rattrap replied before he drove off.

"They're running!" Megatron exclaimed as he converted to Vehicle Mode, "All Predacons advance!"

"We're moving. Have you found anything of importance yet?" Tarantulas whispered once Megatron had flown off.

* * *

"Most of the recent records have been scrambled," Blackarachnia replied, "There may be some earlier tracks…"

'What is it?' Tarantulas asked as he tried to take over.

* * *

"Tell me what you found!"

He open fired on Rattrap and Dinobot as they drove by. They evaded each of them and turned a corner. Tarantulas fired until they were out of his sight.

"What is it? Do not resist me, Witch! Let me see!"

Rattrap did a 180 and drove right at the Transmetal tarantula. Dinobot open fired and Tarantulas dodged each blast. He then shot a boulder above Tarantulas and it began to fall. Tarantulas looked up and held up a sign reading 'They don't pay me enough' before it landed on him.

* * *

"Tarantulas? Yo, Legs! …_Free_…For a second, anyway. Computer: Download and Triple Encrypt! Stat!" Blackarachnia ordered before purple data beams shot into her eyes while she laughed manically.

* * *

Rattrap screamed as they dodged the missiles and lasers of Inferno and Megatron. Dinobot aimed at Inferno and unleashed his laser vision. The Ant screamed as an engine was hit. He flew uncontrollably into Megatron. They fell and Rattrap turned on a dime just before they landed before them. Inferno laughed when he saw Megatron had his body while he had Megatron's. The Predacon Leader replied with a simple punch to the ant's face. Back with Tarantulas, he struggled to get out from under the rock.

"Blackarachnia, what did you discover? Answer me, Witch!" Tarantulas demanded

* * *

"The…Data Tracks were booby-trapped!" Blackarachnia lied as she stood in front of the destroyed computer, "I'm afraid it's completely destroyed…Shame."

* * *

"Graaagh!" Tarantulas screamed in defeat as he got out from under the rock finally.

* * *

-Alert! Alert! Unknown signature detected! Shield: Shut Down. Auto-Guns: Operational! Fire!- Sentinel ordered as Silverbolt was put in crosshairs on a nearby screen.

Outside the Axalon, the energy shield went down as Cheetor and Silverbolt flew around. Various guns appeared from the vessel and aimed at Silverbolt. He dodged a few.

"Silverbolt: Ter…!" the Fuzor began before he was shot down.

Silverbolt landed on the ground hard. He tried to move his left wing, only to find it broke. He tried to get up, but Cheetor held his tail axe to the Predacon's neck.

"Don't even move…" Cheetor ordered.

The two heard the sound of tires squealing. Rattrap and Dinobot approached at the same time the others did.

"Hey-a, Cloud Kitty! We woulda been 'ere sooner if your bro here wasn't such a porker."

"That was the vilest ride of my life!"

"Kinda looked fun," Lyra Note giggled.

"I'm with Dinobot on that," Ed said.

"So…Get on with it!" Silverbolt spoke as he closed his eyes, ready to accept the fate of Dinobot's blade killing him, "Destroy me…"

"…Nah!" the other Maximals replied, making Silverbolt gawk at them.

"It's not what Optimus would have done," Cheetor replied.

"Maximal sentiment…" Dinobot growled, "Oh…I must have been defective to defect!"

"Eh…Get Bowser-Boy to the CR Chambers fer repairs. I'll check on Rhinox wit Acid Ace," Rattrap ordered.

They all got onto the elevator and went up. Sonia and Lan gently helped the injured Fuzor into a CR Chamber as Rattrap ran over to the Maximals currently Off-Line. A shockwave of energy entered the device.

"Rhinox? Hey! Rhinox! Yo, Horn-Head!" Rattrap called as he banged on the top before pushing the device up and released Rhinox.

"Am I back?" Rhinox groaned.

"The machine said so, but you had me worried dere fer a second," Rattrap replied, "Where'd you go anyway?"

"Where…All are One…" Rhinox replied.

"Oh well…What?" Rattrap exclaimed before an explosion rocked the ship.

"I'll explain later," Rhinox replied, "Let's just hope our Trans-Iron Trails last long enough."

-We've got a full scale Pred attack! And the shields are failing!- Cheetor called on a video link as Megaman open fired behind him.

Another explosion shook the ship and Rattrap responded the only way he knew, "Aw man…We're all goin' ta die!"

"It happens," Rhinox agreed before they all took out their weapons, "But miracles happen, too! So let's go!"

* * *

"All Predacons: Open Fire!" Megatron ordered outside as all the Predacons in the fight launched their biggest attacks without a Cyber Planet Key, striking the shields.

-The shield will fail in 18 seconds- Fong spoke through a comm. link.

The Maximals all frowned and gawked in shock at that news. In the device, a trail of light shot into it and went down the cables. They saw the light entered the Pod and it exploded open. Outside, the shield shattered. The figure walked by the CR Chamber Silverbolt was in while it opened. Silverbolt looked up and gasped silently, shaking a little, along with all the others in the vessel.

"It's us and the Preds now!" Rhinox growled.

"Finally," Megaman smirked, "MegaBuster!"

"You know our votes!" Cheetor and Lan nodded as they open fired.

All of them nodded and began to open fire as well. Soon, Rattrap and Dinobot ran out of ammo. Rhinox's first gattling gun lost its ammo before he tossed it to try the other, only to discover it was empty. The others checked their weapons and they were all on empty.

"Predacons: Attack!" Megatron roared.

The Predacons unleashed a relentless barraged of shots at the Maximals hiding behind some boulders and a transmuted wall thanks to Lan, Al, and Ed in front of the elevator. Once it died down, Dinobot roared at them…until Tarantulas shot him in the bearings, making him squeak and hold them in pain while collapsing and gave Yuck and Rattrap a few moments to laugh and point. The attack continued and paused once the boulders, wall, and the elevator were destroyed.

"Oh no…" Rattrap managed to get out before the attacks struck them all for the entire night.

* * *

The sun rose upon the area. The Maximals were all in bad shape with a hole in Rhinox's torso. They peered out at the sunrise.

"…Comes…the dawn…" Rhinox grunted.

"…The end…" Dinobot groaned before his sword arm fell off.

"…Our doom…" Megaman groaned as his left leg derizzled.

"Move out, Predacons. We've waited a long time for this," Megatron ordered, "Yes…Let us be close enough to enjoy it."

One by one, the Predacons loaded their weapons. They slowly approached the fallen Maximals. Many of them closed their eyes and looked at the ground.

"At least…we go…with honor…" Dinobot growled out.

"Finish it," Megatron ordered before an explosion rocked a part of the Axalon.

Everyone slowly turned to a gaping hole in the Axalon and gasped. Some were so startled, they dropped their weapons. Inferno shook his head, but he still saw it. Megatron's jaw dropped completely as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The smoke cleared to reveal…

"Well that's just Prime," Transmetal Optimus Primal spat as he narrowed his orange optics on the Predacon leader.

Optimus's new Transmetal Robot Form had a furry brown and orange chest and silver arms and legs with the lower legs and hands being bronze. He had traces of a metallic blue color on him and a bronze face under a new silver and bronze helmet. He wore silver on his back and shoulders. His shoulders were bronze with a metallic red symbol on them.

"Big Bot!" Cheetor and Lan exclaimed.

"They're alive!" Sonia cheered.

"It worked…" Rhinox grinned.

"Primal! Destroy them!" Megatron ordered as they open fired…only for Optimus to block the attacks with a shield.

"My turn…" Optimus growled, his fangs showing.

Optimus's shoulders went up before his silver back went over his head, transforming into a strange blaster with targeting system. He open fired and sent Megatron for cover as the other Predacons began to retreat.

"Alright!" Rattrap cheered.

"Go, Big Bot!" Cheetor cheered.

He stopped firing and Optimus converted to Beast Mode, now resembling an ape made out of bronze, silver, and a metallic blue with orange optics. His legs shifted into a rocket board and he flew off.

"Flight is no longer your advantage, Optimus!" Megatron declared before chasing after them in Beast Mode.

Silverbolt howled before taking flight after the two. Optimus soon landed and transformed. Optimus looked to see Inferno and Waspinator on his left and the rest of the Predacons minus Megatron on his right. They open fired and he ducked, letting the Predacons get sent flying. He then saw Inferno had managed to dodge with Tarantulas's blaster at his hip.

"Your turn to burn, Optimus!" Inferno smirked.

The two stood apart from each other in a classical western showdown. Nearby, Megatron watched as they were about to strike. They drew and Optimus blasted him over the hilltops. Megatron engaged the blasters in his T-Rex hands.

"Hello and Goodbye, Transmetal Optimus Primal!" Megatron declared when Silverbolt tackled him in mid-transformation off a cliff, screaming.

"Consider that my resignation from the Predacons, Megatron!" Silverbolt declared before he turned to Optimus, "I know now that my place was always with the Maximals. May I join you?"  
Optimus took one last look at the screaming and falling Megatron before replying with, "Well...I like your resume."

* * *

Rhinox yawned as he emerged from the CR Chamber. Lan yelped as Sonia applied a dab of alcohol to his wounds before wrapping bandages on them.

"So the alien explosion did_ this_, huh?" Optimus asked as he motioned to the Transmetals, "How do they handle Energon Buildup?"

"Not an issue around here, Big Bot," Cheetor replied.

"This sector of the planet got the full force of the Alien Beam," Rhinox explained, "All the local Energon was either destroyed or turned into stable Energon Cubes, and we'll have to wait for Tigertron and AirRazor's report."

"Right…In the meantime, I've got a lot of catching up to do; New people to meet…things to do…" Optimus said before glaring at Rattrap, "Specifically having Rattrap clear out all his junk from out of my quarters."

"Rattrap!" Cheetor scolded.

"Opportunistic vermin!"Dinobot growled, shaking a fist at him.

"Hey…Come on…Give me a break, will ya?" Rattrap asked, "The guy was dead…"

Optimus's left eye twitched.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!**


	36. BW: Code of Hero

**Me: Update! Next chapter will have the new opening. Warning: Character Death**

**

* * *

**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa mada jinsei nagai desho? (I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?)**

(The seven Chaos Emeralds floated around a PeT with an Alchemy seal drawn upon it. Lan and Megaman appeared before it, walking past one another. The screen glowed before showing a Blue Eyes firing a Burst Stream of Destruction)

**Yarinokoshite'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara (I want try doing over the things I've left undone)**

(The beam turned into powerful flames before zooming out to see Lan, Megaman, Sonia, Arthur, Fong, Rabbit Yuck, Ace, Ed, and Al standing before a building in flames. The Japanese Caricature for 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Four Years' appeared with a fusion of the SEGA Sonic Symbol and the Hikari symbol behind it. It zoomed out even further to reveal it was nighttime. The screen went into the air as numerous blue lightning bolts rained down.)

**Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni (I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams)**

(The scene changed to Ed approaching the camera with a heavy wind blowing in a field of wheat, preparing to perform Alchemy. It changed to Human Yuck and Ace looking up at the camera from an alley.)

**Magarakunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku (Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road)**

(It changed to Sonia and Arthur staring up at the moons and stars with Sonia seeing Geo in the moon. It changed to show Sonia's tearing face.)

**Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake ja nai no (It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then)**

(The scene changed to the group all sleeping with one another under the star with Ed's belly hanging out and Lan drooling on Yuck. It changed to a slide-up of Al lying on the grass in the daytime. It changed to his POV as he looked at his left hand, reaching up to the sky and then changed to a far view of him standing in a field of flowers)

**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashite'ru wakatte kuremasu you ni (I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing Here's hoping you'll understand)**

(The scene changed to show a revolving zoom-in of Lan before stopping at the side of his face, turning it into an outline as the missing Smashers and Assists were shown in the background with various shaded Smashers yet to be taken.)

**Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo (Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim)**

(The scene changed to a younger Ed standing before his old home on a cloudy day before it zoomed out as blue lightning disintegrated his right arm and left leg.

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo, zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da (Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever)**

(It changed to a young Alphonse on the street around sunset/sunrise before zooming out as the blue lighting took away his body and clothes completely.)

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no? (Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out of sight?)**

(It changed to Lan in front of the Rockbell home where the blue lightning turned his left arm into his new Automail before he engaged Dragon Claws and dashed at the screen. It changed to Clockman in a dark background followed by a slide-up of Phantom Dark, then Protoman AB, followed by Juvia and Dark-Slayer, before ending with Chaud and Akainu smirking sinisterly in the red and black sky.)

**Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo **

**nani kara nogaretai n da…genjitsu tte yatsu? (I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook What is it I want to escape from?…is it reality? )**

(The scene changed to Ace firing his Hiken with Acid Ace shooting his blaster. It changed to Lyra Note flying across the sky with four blue angel wings and firing a barrage of Crystal Beast-colored Shock Notes at the screen before changing to a low angle of Yuck roaring as a wolf-like green Woo-Foo Aura erupted from him)

**Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka? (It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?)**

(It changed to Lan charging at Dark-Slayer with his left arm transmuted into a sword. It zoomed out to show them fighting on a bridge with Dark-Slayer taking flight over Lan and firing a Yamiryu no Hoko before Lan countered with his Dragon Cannons. Kiryu landed on the bridge with Giganto L, causing it to start collapsing and exploding. The camera changed to behind Lan as Kiryu and Dark-Slayer charged at him in the explosions before he took off on his Dragon Wings.)

**Bunan ni nante yatte'rarenai kara…kaeru basho mo nai no (I can't put up with playing it safe…I've got nowhere to go home to.)**

(The scene showed Shadow, Bass, Jing, Scar, and Kir all waiting out a rain in a large tree before they stood up with the camera going into a low angle, the sunlight seeping through the leaves. It changed to the Crystal Beasts, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, the Egyptian Gods, the Wicked Gods, and the Sacred Beasts readying for a large battle aside Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon before six giant figures that towered even the nine Gods emerging from the ground.)

**Yasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai. (I'm always grateful for kindness. That's why I want to grow stronger) [I'm on the way]**

(The scene changed to Ed performing Alchemy, forming various spikes in the ground at sunset before it changed to see a violet T-Rex, a giant spider, and a red pterodactyl charging at him while dodging the spikes before a silverback gorilla, a giant rat, and a cheetah joined up with Ed and charged.)

**Natsukashiku naru konna itami mo kangei jan (I'll even welcome this pain for the things I miss)**

(The scene changed to Maylu with both her arms shading her eyes, making them unable to be viewed as she mouth 'Natsukashiku' before the scene changed to Lan and Ed ripping their Automail arms off and throwing them. The scene changed to see the two Automail before the Master Emerald shatter. It changed to a far-away low angle view of the group watching the sunset with their shadows nearly touching the bottom of the screen)

* * *

"So…Have you found anyone?" Dark Protoman asked as he entered a room with various monitors.

"Yes, actually," Chaud chuckled, "In fact, I have them both on chat right now."

-So what can I do you for?- a voice asked.

Protoman looked at two of the monitors. Both had strange robots on them. One resembled a giant red crab with large metallic-purple claws on his shoulders. He gulped as he saw its face. It had green optics and a red head. He had six, leg-like horns on the sides of his head and his mouth seemed like a crab's mouth. The other was just as fearsome. He looked as if he were assembled from various parts. His left arm was a yellow hook while he had a right red arm. His left leg was like his body; black and green, yet his right leg was red, white, and black. He had spikes on his shoulders and neck and a white face with red optics and black marks.

-Is that fear you are feeling? Yes...my spark feeds on terror. Let it grow! Let it consume your circuitry! Feel it, yes, feel it! Feel the fear!- the crab-like monster cackled.

"Rampage, enough," Chaud ordered, "So, can I count on your assistance, bounty hunter, as I have with Rampage?"

-Please. We're business partners now. You can call me Lockdown- the white headed one replied –So you must be one of the partners I'm working with. Interesting sword. I may just have to fight you for it sometime-

"Great…" Dark Protoman scoffed, _'Where the hell is Dark-Slayer and that Juvia, dammit?'_

In the Prisioner Facility, Dark-Slayer sneezed. He seethed as Peach applied a little alcohol to one of the wounds Mew unleashed on him the second he walked in. Now she was in the other room, shouting at Juvia with the entire room being muffled by a Foo-Field she made Yo put up.

"I'll tell you, Lucario; You have one scary woman for a wife," Yo said.

"Aye!" Happy nodded on Dark-Slayer's head.

"Happy…Why did you follow me?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"I was curious," Happy replied, "Plus, Mirajane asked me to."

"M-Mirajane-sama did?" Dark-Slayer stammered.

"Who's Mirajane?" Crow asked.

"Uh…N-No one you need to know about…" Dark-Slayer replied as he looked away, blushing furiously.

"So where is Lance?" Jigglypuff asked.

"He should be on his way to a safe place," Dark-Slayer replied, "So what did I miss on the thing?"

"Well…Cheetor, Optimus, and Rattrap have these new bodies with Optimus's body literally being brand new," Louie replied.

"Hm?" Dark-Slayer tilted his head.

"His old body got destroyed in a Trans-Warp Explosion and destroyed a Planet Buster in the process," Rua explained, "Oh man! They look so cool now! Too bad Megatron had to get a Transmetal body."

"I see…So…what about that white tiger?"

"…He…He and AirRazor were abducted…" Olimar replied, "It appears that alien race had another device in the form of a plant. The two were taken by it and it turned into a giant ship. Megatron boarded the vessel with the Alien Golden Disk that Dinobot gave him when he temporarily allied himself with the Predacons."

"He _what_? He's suppose to have honor, right?"

"Well, yes," White nodded, "A lot of them have forgiven him, though Rattrap is still not forgiving him just yet."

"But what's really scary is that new Predacon…" Geo shivered.

"New Predacon?" Happy repeated.

"Yes. His name is Rampage, formerly Protoform X. It…It's a monster!" Geo shuddered, "It nearly killed Sonia and Lyra!"

"Easy there, Geo…" Yusei advised as he forced Geo to sit down, "I know you're furious at the guy, but now is not the time. I'm sure he'll still be out there for you to beat up when we get out."

"What is he-a doing?" Mario exclaimed, getting everyone attention to the television.

* * *

Dinobot knelt down on the floor of his quarters. He grasped his blade, the weapon slowly spinning, and contemplated. He stared out at the sun to see three crows flying upwards, the three performing the missing man formation. He flipped the blade so that it pointed downwards. He had learned much about these being called 'samurai' from Sonia. He felt that this was what needed to be done. He began to growl as his hands shook. He snarled as he tossed it to the side. In the brig, Optimus and Megaman entered via the elevator. Recently, he had obtained a few Double Souls of their new Transmetal forms and of Silverbolt. The two spent most of the morning practicing with them in spars incase another fight took place.

"So, what is it?" Optimus asked.

"Remember that Trans-Warp Cell Explosion?" Rhinox asked before flinching under the glare from the Transmetal Gorilla, "Okay. Stupid question."

"And the Understatement of the Stellar Cycle Trophy goes to…Rhinox!" Lan joked, earning a laugh from Rattrap, Ace, and Yuck…until Fong got all three with a kick to the head.

"Anyway, we've been calculating its path," Arthur explained.

"The temporal wave front is moving into the future at an accelerated rate," Rhinox explained, "It will reach Cybertron in approximately 2.28 deca-cycles!"

"They're going to know where the Beast Wars are," Acid put in simply.

"The question is has Megatron made the same calculations…" Optimus pondered.

"I bet he hasn't," Yuck said, "The guy's too dumb."

"Oh, if I was a bettin' rodent, and I am, oh yeah," Rattrap argued.

"Hm…We better start increasing the base defenses," Megaman advised.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Lan asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," Sonia nodded in her bed, "Why are you so protective of me, Lan?"

"Because I don't want to get slagged by your fiancé because I let you get hurt by a stinkin' Predacon like that Ramapge," Lan replied, recalling how the new Predacon nearly killed Sonia and Lyra.

"Uh, Lan…You're taking a page from Rattrap again," Lyra sweatdropped.

"Slaggit! I swear, I've spent too much time wit da rodent in dis base!" Lan complained, "Now I'm startin' ta get a Brooklyn accent, for booting up cold!"

"The base remains to be filled with vermin, I see!" a voice growled before the three peeked out to see Dinobot walking past an annoyed Rattrap.

"Yeah? Funny, you know, not much changes around here," Rattrap spoke as he went to work on repairing something, "Except your occasional allegiance."

The three flinched as they saw Dinobot stop. Dinobot took a deep breath and exhaled before turning around. He slowly approached the Transmetal rat.

"Find any Golden Disks lately?" Rattrap asked, "Pass dem on ta any Predacons?"

"Rattrap!" Lan growled as they walked out, "You are going over the line. Why can you not accept that Dinobot has realized the mistake?"

"I don't need to explain my actions to any of you…especially you, _mouse_!" Dinobot snarled, poking Rattrap in the torso for added effect.

"Yeah, dat's right! Ya don't! 'Cause dey pretty much speak for themselves!" Rattrap growled.

"Go ahead, rodent. Push it one more inch…" Dinobot growled, tapping Rattrap in the area where a nose would have been when Rattrap pushed the guy into a wall.

"You know, I used ta figure I had you pegged," Rattrap spoke, "'Oh, he's a slag-spoutin' saurian, but at least you know where he stands!' Guess we live and learn…"

"Rattrap, get back here!" Lan ordered.

"The rodent's words…Give off the stench of truth…" Dinobot lamented.

"Sensei?" Sonia pondered.

"Destiny…is one great distance over us all. Has mine already come…And have I failed it? A deed once done…cannot be undone. But perhaps yet…It may be mitigated!" Dinobot spoke before turning into Beast Mode and dashed out of the base.

"Sensei, wait up! Trans-Code 004, Lyra Note! On the Air!" Sonia called out as she turned into Lyra Note and gave chase.

"Why do you follow me, girl?" Dinobot asked.

"Because, I did the same thing as you," Lyra Note explained, "I left my friends and even broke the only Brotherband I had, even breaking my relationship with Geo-kun. I did it so I could protect them, but I only hurt those that cared about me more. Omega-Xis still doesn't forgive me for it even thought I explained why I did all that."

"You speak of this Geo often."

"I do, don't I, Sensei?" Lyra Note asked.

"Every once in a while," Dinobot replied as he picked up a blue strand, "Spider thread of a Predacon."

-Anyone, come in!-

"This is Dinobot and Lyra Note. Speak, feline!"

-I'm teaching a solo-lesson to Megatron and Rampage. Problem is they're slow learners and-Ah!-

"Cheetor-kun, daijobu?" Lyra Note asked.

-Yeah. I'll survive. But somebody's gotta follow up on Megatron. See what he's up to-

"Fear not. Someone most assuredly will," Dinobot growled as he transformed, blaster in hand.

* * *

"Is that true, Geo?" Aki asked.

"Yes. It was when Omega-Xis and I ate three OOPArts," Geo explained, ignoring the glare from Solo, "She was taken by this group that wanted those things to revive the continent Mu. She agreed to locate the place for them if they agreed to leave me and our friends alone."

"She still hurt you," Omega-Xis growled, "Breaking your Brotherband and even dumping you."

"She did it to protect me," Geo argued.

"Holy shit! That guy just blew up a mountain!" Crow exclaimed.

"That…Is one mean crab…" Dark-Slayer gulped.

* * *

"Yes…Yes…Oh my crazed crustacean, do you realize what this means?" Megatron asked.

"Oh no…He's changing the future, isn't he?" Lyra Note asked on the abducted Tarantulas's Vehicle Mode.

"When reality alters, the future alters with it!" Dinobot growled, "With the Golden Disk, Megatron's power is…limitless!"

"Bad idea to give it back to him, huh?" Tarantulas chuckled sinisterly…earning him a whack from Lyra Note via Guitar Airlines, "I regret nothing!"

"Oh my…What are those things down there?" Lyra pondered.

The two looked down into the valley filled with various flora to see strange simian-like creatures. The three didn't notice that Megatron was looking in the valley as well with Rampage.

"Those are…unevolved humans…" Dinobot's eyes widened, "This valley must be where humans emerged from in this world…"

"Sensei, you don't think Megatron would…" Lyra Note began.

"Yes. Dinobot to Optimus Primal," Dinobot growled as the three saw Inferno, Waspinator, and Quickstrike on Inferno fly over to Megatron.

-Optimus here. What is it, Dinobot?-

"Code Red. Situation: Extreme!"

"Destroy this valley, and everything in it! The human race will never had existed!" Megatron ordered as the Predacons open fired.

"Oh no!" Lyra Note and Lyra screamed.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing?" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh my…They're trying to make it so humans never existed on that planet in their time!" Yin gasped.

"I'm scared…" Ruka whimpered as she looked away with Rico, both burying themselves into Aki's dress as she hugged them close, never once looking away from the screen.

"It's the Ishvalan War all over again on a smaller scale…" Mustang whispered.

"No…This one is worse. It will exterminate not just those in that valley, but all of the human race on that world," Armstrong argued.

* * *

"The question that once haunted my being has been answered. The future is not fixed, and my choices are my own. And yet, how ironic...for I now find that I have no choice at all! I am a warrior...let the battle be joined," Dinobot declared as he cut his communication with Optimus, "Girl, will you join me?"

"Hai, Sensei," Lyra Note replied, "I won't let them do this!"

The warriors stood on the edge of the valley, Dinobot blocking the twilight sun as if he was the barrier between day and night. Perhaps he was, for, on one side, he was nothing but a golden reflection and on the other side, he was just a dark, outline with no discernible features. The image suited him well, as one who had been both Predacon and Maximal.

With a leap, he allowed for his aggressive, Predacon programming to kick in and joined Blackarachnia and Inferno in the cackling firestorm beneath him at the valley floor. As he landed beside the red ant, he tapped the Predacon on the shoulder. Just as Inferno swirled around, Dinobot uppercutted the other bot as he drove the sword deep into the red bot's chest area before following with a left hook to ensure that Inferno would go into stasis lock. Blackarachnia attempted to neutralize him by advancing and firing her eight, spider leg machine guns at the same time, but after the bullet that shattered the hilt of Dinobot's sword, no shot did any considerable amount of damage to Dinobot, who stood unfazed and firm as he grabbed Inferno's unconscious shell. He then swung the body before him like a shield, forcing Inferno to take the brunt of Blackarachnia's barrage of bullets.

Vainly, Blackarachnia attempted to continue, but was blasted backwards and into stasis lock when Dinobot took Inferno's flamethrower and unleashed its powers upon her. He knew that he was adding to the ecological problems that the Predacons had introduced, but that was the least of Dinobot's concerns at the moment. The warrior could feel a systems analysis rising up his circuits, but rejected them, for he knew the amount of damage that he took from those bullets that soared past his shield, Inferno.

Knocked off of the body from impact, Inferno's head sailed into Megatron's view to the other side of the valley. Lyra Note dashed by and caught Rampage by surprise. She unleashed a flurry of BreakSword BattleCards and a HeavyAxe BattleCard before changing frequencies before Rampage tried to get her. She changed frequencies once more and nailed the Predacon in the back with a Shock Note: Fortissimo. She formed a Smash Ball with her Smash Scarf and unleashed her Final Smash.

* * *

As the Maximals raced across arid terrain to reinforce Dinobot, Rattrap complained, "No matter how soon we get there, it's gonna be way too late!"

"Do you always have to see the bright side?" Sighed Rhinox.

"Dinobutt and da girlies against six Preds? There won't be enough left of them to make a toaster!" Retorted the racecar rat.

"You better hope they're alright, Rattrap!" Lan growled.

_'Luffy…Is this how you felt when you were coming to try and save me…?'_ Ace thought.

"Dammit, Sonia…" Arthur growled, "I made a promise to protect you and find Geo and it's already being broken on one end."

* * *

Dinobot snarled as he lost his shield, having squished Waspinator from the attempt at flying over him with his spinning shield. He snarled even more considering he also lost the weapon he took from Inferno's body. Damaged, smoking, sparking, and now empty-handed, Dinobot refused to let the fires of anger and determination leave his eyes as he clenched his reptilian fists. He glared upward to see the gloating Megatron, his ultimate target. As long as Megatron held the golden disk, Dinobot had a job to do, for his honor and for Cybertron.

"One lonely turncoat…battling on against impossible odds? I'm almost…touched…" Megatron snickered as he wiped a tear from his optics, "Fortunately, such moments pass quickly. Quickstrike, scrap him!"

"Coward…" The raptor muttered under his breath.

As Quickstrike transformed and set off, Megatron mused darkly, "And just to tilt the odds even further…"

The purple bot's gaze settled on a group of terrified Neanderthals huddled against some rocks down below as the jungle went up in blazes. As if totally oblivious to the humans' feelings, Megatron sneered. It grew wider when Lyra Note appeared with Lyra out, numerous injuries and bleeding wounds upon her form from dealing with Rampage. Dinobot picked his way through the rocky gorge in an attempt to rescue the humans, but he then took a laser hit from one side and slammed into the dirt beneath him.

"Well, howdy! Don't bother gittin' up. Ah'll jist kick ya while yer down!" Quickstrike declared in a sardonically cheerful tone as he approached Dinobot and readied another blast.

For a moment, Dinobot wondered why he ever considered taking Quickstrike as a student, but he returned his attention to the battle within a fraction of a second. He did not respond with words, for a vile, dishonorable weakling like the fuzor was not worth his breath at such a crucial moment. Quickstrike raised his blaster-arm to fire, but Dinobot was much faster. With some difficulty, the raptor had coaxed his eye beams out and struck the fuzor in the leg, knocking the other bot off balance.

"So…What's a warrior without weapons, eh?"

"A warrior…still!"

When he saw that Quickstrike was far from finished, Dinobot forced from himself another blast, this time with twice as much difficulty as before. Insurmountable heat had built up within his systems and some circuits were on the brink of liquefaction, but he pushed himself on. Something in Dinobot's chest region beeped, and then the internal computer's voice came on.

-Warning: Power Reserves: 96 percent depleted. Stasis Lock: Commencing-

"Override…"

-Repeat: Further expenditures at this rate will result in the loss of spark in ten cycles- Admonished the computerized voice –Stasis Lock must commence-

"Override!"

-Acknowledged-

He forced himself through the ravaged but still flaming valley, narrowing his gaze at the only remaining Predacon.

"Megatron…"

"Hmm, my ears are burning! Yesss! Why, Dinobot, what a delightful surprise! Let's see, where are we now? I have the Golden Disk, I have the power to change the future, and the only obstacle in my path to_unimaginable _glory...is yourself. Exhausted. Damaged beyond recovery_.__Defeated_."  
"Not just yet!"  
"Ah-ah-ah!" Megatron revealed a heavily injured Sonia, bound in Energon bindings, "One more step, and it's raining bits of early anthropoid, yesss…"

"Sensei!" Sonia exclaimed as she saw Dinobot hesitate, "Don't matter about me! Just…do what you have to do!"

"Oh dear, how positively Maximal of you. You were weakened before you started, Dinobot. Weakened by compassion," Megatron sneered.

Megatron began to charge his tail arm. Dinobot roared as he picked up a large branch and slugged Megatron with it, releasing Sonia. Nearby, a Neanderthal watched in some bushes, gawking at seeing Dinobot's club. Megatron swatted Dinobot away.

Megatron laughed as he dusted his left shoulder armor, "Oh-ho-ho-ho, really, Dinobot, a stick—against a Transmetal? I think not."  
-"Final Warning: Power failing. Jeopardy extreme. Repeat: Extreme-  
"Please. Face it, Dinobot. You're old technology. Obsolete. What could you possibly do?" Megatron sneered.

"Sensei…" Sonia whispered.  
"Improvise."

He turned to a stalagmite and banged it with his club, turning it into a primitive hammer. Megatron gasped as Dinobot lunged, whacking the Transmetal T-Rex and releasing the Golden Disk. Sonia gasped as the bindings vanished.

"Sensei…" Sonia whispered as she fought to stay awake.

The Golden Disk slowly spun in the air until Dinobot caught it. He held it up in the air as his optics glowed. With one mighty roar, he used his last bit of energy to shoot a powerful laser, shattering the Golden Disk into millions of shards and fell to the ground. The other Maximals soon appeared and Optimus transformed, opening an assault on Megatron.

"So close…I was so cloooose!" Megatron roared as he retreated in Beast Mode.

Rattrap and Lan ran up and gasped when they saw Dinobot and Sonia. Up above, Megaman: Transmetal Cheetor-Soul and Cheetor flew over, releasing a spray that stopped the fires. Soon, Arthur was working hard on treating Sonia beside Dinobot as they all surrounded them.

"There…There's gotta be something we can do…" Cheetor whispered.

"He's too far gone…" Rhinox shook his head, "…Even for Stasis Lock."

"Well fought, my friends," Optimus congratulated as Dinobot's slowly fading optics stared at him beside the injured Sonia, "You saved the valley. You saved the lives of those who live here...and of those who are still to come."

"Thank you…Big Bot…" Sonia whispered.

"Don't talk, Sonia," Lan said as Fong took out an IV and a bag of Sonia's blood type from Hammerspace, "We're still taking care of your wounds."

"Then…There is nothing to regret…" Dinobot spoke, "Girl…Sonia…I am proud to…have been your Sensei…"

"Sensei…"Sonia whispered.

"I…All I have in…my quarters…It is all yours…Carry what I have taught you…And never forget what has happened…"

"H-Hai…Sensei…" Sonia sniffled, "Hai…Dinobot…"

"Like I said, you're just a blasted, slag-spouting saurian, but…" Rattrap spoke as he held Dinobot's hand with both of his, "...it's nice to know where you stand."  
"Upwind of you, for preference, vermin."

Rattrap's eyes widened for a second before they softened with a small smile. Dinobot's breathing became slower as the humans, FM-Ian, Wizard, NetNavi, Arcobaleno, Mobian, and Yuck-who had turned away-began to cry.

"Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly…the ill deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest...is silence..." Dinobot choked out before he went offline.

Rattrap slowly laid the hand down. A glow emerged from the center of Dinobot. They all watched as slowly, Dinobot's Spark emerged from his frame. Rattrap saluted, followed by Sonia, and then everyone else.

"He lived a warrior...and died a hero. Let his spark join the Matrix, the greatest of Cybertron," Optimus let out an eulogy to his fallen comrade.

* * *

The next morning, they held a funeral for him. Sonia was the one who placed a flag of the Maximal vessel, folded, on him before Arthur helped her walk away. Above them, Optimus, Cheetor, and Silverbolt flew overhead in a Missing Man Formation as Rattrap and Rhinox activated the device that dissolved Dinobot's remains with the flag with Sonia playing a sad melody on her guitar. At the valley, a curious protohuman, the one spying on the battle, found Dinobot's hammer. It soon figured out how to use it to break coconuts open - and to fend off, and kill, a giant snake. Dinobot's actions with Sonia's assistance not only saved the protohumans of that world, but also helped them take a step toward evolving into humanity on that planet.

**

* * *

Me: And here's another chapter! Dinobot…*cries***


	37. BW: The War Ends At Capture! Next World!

**Me: Update! And here's the new opening! Oh…And I've changed the title from 'Four Years' to 'Battle!'**

**

* * *

**

**Hey! Are all of you reading this doing well? I am Lan Hikari! Eh? You can't remember that? Then I'll say it again.**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**I am Lan Hikari! Pleased to meet you all!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Battle Routine: Set! Execute!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar and finally cut to HUB Style, charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Inuyasha, Sari, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

"Won't be much longer now…" Rampage cackled silently as he crept around in a jungle.

-Megatron to Rampage-

"What?"

-Where are you?-

"Doing a scout for my next meal and a way to get the half of my spark you took."

-Uh-uh-uh. Bad Rampage-

Suddenly, his body began to spasm. Rampage let out an agonized scream while clutching the area over his spark chamber. He collapsed and convulsed for ten minutes before it ended. He stared up at the sky, panting for breath.

-Ramapge, you can look for food, but you'll never regain this- Megatron chuckled darkly –Megatron out-

"Damn…Transmetal…Bastard…" Rampage panted.

"What's this? You're only half a spark?" a voice said.

"Shut…up…Lockdown…" Rampage panted as a sinister high-tech muscle car with red-tinted window emerged from the brush before it transformed into Lockdown.

"I got your message. Interesting planet, too," Lockdown chuckled, "I can't believe how much Energon is here."

"Are the…others coming?" Rampage asked.

"Yeah. Now then, about your half a spark…"

"Megatron has it."

"Megatron? He's my best customer, but I thought he vanished 50 stellar cycles ago."

"Wrong Megatron. This one's…a Predacon."

"Hm…Alright. Since you guys are from the future, you must have some premo-mods," Lockdown chuckled, "Might as well help myself to some while getting that spark and they guys on the list."

"Hold on," Rampage said, "You have a copy of the list?"

"Yes. Let's see here…" Lockdown spoke as he took out a list, "Optimus Primal…Megatron (Predacon)…Quickstrike…Silverbolt…and Dinobot…"

"Dinobot? He was slagged a solar cycle ago!"

"Really? How?"

"He took on six Predacons with just a little girl," Rampage replied, "Damn little girl, too…And her strange guitar-turning-harp."

"Guitar-turning-harp? Wait, you got beaten by a little girl?" Lockdown snickered.

"Frag you. Anyways, Dinobot managed to save the proto-humans on this sorry planet and destroyed the Golden Disk," Rampage said, "Personally, I don't care much about it. Humans played a vital role when it came to the defeat of Unicron."

"Unicron? Haven't heard of that name in a while," Lockdown spoke, "Well then. How about you contact the others. We'll strike in 12 megacycles."

"Good. The sooner I get my spark back, the better…" Rampage nodded.

* * *

"Sonia, may I enter?" Optimus asked as he tapped on the door to Dinobot's former quarters.

"Yes."

The door slid open and Optimus walked in. He walked over to Sonia, who was sitting in a corner, playing a few notes. He noted the\ swords Sonia had beside her in a fashioned wooden sheath.

"Are you…feeling okay, Sonia?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, I'm as fine as a student seeing her sensei die before her eyes with her not being able to do damn thing," Sonia replied with a glare.

"Sonia, we're at war. Casualties are expected."

"But why did it have to be Sensei?" Sonia sniffled.

"Sonia…Losing Dinobot hasn't just effected you, everyone on the ship was effected by his loss," Optimus explained, "I considered him as a close friend and even someone I would call a brother."

-Rhinox to Optimus-

"Optimus here. What's going on?"

-I need you at the brig. You've got to see this-

"I'll be on my way," Optimus nodded before he turned to leave.

"An uncle…"

"Hm?" Optimus turned to see Sonia looking up at him.

"Sensei was more of an uncle to me…maybe even a dad…" Sonia admitted.

Optimus nodded. He walked out and Sonia put her guitar to the side to pick up the sword. She unsheathed it to reveal it was one of Dinobot's tail blades. She began to polish it with a small smile.

* * *

"Report," Optimus ordered as he entered the brig.

"Our scanners detected a vessel landing in Vector 5-8-9 in the Quadrant Omega," Rhinox explained.

"Hm…Who's closest to it?"

"Lan, Silverbolt, Alex, Megaman, and Fong," Rhinox replied.

"Contact them and tell them to investigate…and to come back without arguing if whatever's come here is dangerous," Optimus ordered.

"Very well, Optimus," Rhinox nodded.

* * *

"Whoa…" Lan gulped.

"That is one creepy ship," Alex stated, earning nods from Silverbolt and Fong.

The five stood before a large vessel. It reach the top of the large chasm they were in and was painted red and black. It had four large panels that acted as the wings to it. All in all, it had a feeling of dread to it. They slowly approached it and found a door. Lan pressed a hand up to it and his Nanites opened it up.

"This…Is very frightening…" Silverbolt gulped as they walked through a large, dark tunnel into a large room, "By Primus…"

"Oh man…Look at all these parts…" Alex gasped before slowly walking over to a shelf filled with various blasters, "Hmm…Now these are sweet."

"There's a computer," Megaman said, "Let's hack it."

"Indeed," Fong nodded as he jumped onto it, "It may hold some information on what this place is."

Lan and Megaman walked over to it and three went to hacking the systems. Megaman and Fong went through the various files in it as Lan bypassed the passwords with his Nanites. Soon, they came upon a video file. The screen revealed Lockdown's ugly mug and Alex and Lan yelped before jumping into Silverbolt's arms, shaking in fright of the face.

-Data Entry: Planet Earth was interesting to say the least for my first time there. Had to capture this Autobot Academy Drop-Out. Optimus Prime, I think-

"O-Optimus Prime?" Silverbolt gasped.

-Interesting mods he had, grappling hooks and a sweet Energon-Ax. Unfortunately, I couldn't get them and even lost my EMP Generator to the guy I took it from. Even worse, I lost the upgrades Blitzwing was going to give me for bringing in Optimus! I swear, I will get my revenge on both him and that guy…Ratchet…Lockdown, offline-

"Lockdown?" Lan pondered as the video ended.

"Silverbolt to any Maximals."

-Optimus here. Report-

"Sir, we've located the ship. It's filled with upgrades from various Transformers. Also, do you know of anyone by the name 'Lockdown?'"

-Lockdown?- Rattrap exclaimed –Oh…We're all goin' ta die…Or lose our personal mods…-

"What do you mean?" Silverbolt asked.

-Lockdown was da worst Autobot betrayer ever! He goes about stealin' Autbots fer stinkin' Decepticons in trade fer upgrades!-

-Rattrap, easy there. Silverbolt, g…-

"Optimus? Optimus, can you hear me? I lost contact…" Silverbolt spoke.

"That's because I turned on the scrambler," a voice said before Phantom Dark appeared.

"Ah! Phantom Dark!" Lan gasped as he engaged his Dragon Claws when they froze in mid-transformation.

"None of that," Clockman smirked as he emerged.

"Clockman…" Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, Megaman…" Dark Protoman scowled as he emerged from the darkness.

"Protoman!" Megaman gasped before taking Caliburn out.

"Juvia is Juvia," the woman of water spoke as she and a tired Dark-Slayer and Happy walked up.

"You!" Lan and Dark-Slayer exclaimed, "What the hell is with you copying me, you fake? Fake? Why you no-good ass! I'll kick your ass so far that…Will you stop copying me? No, you stop!"

"There's too many of them here…" Silverbolt growled.

"Damn…" Megaman growled, "Time Break!"

"What?" Dark-Slayer began before everyone but Clockman and the Maximals were frozen.

"Come on! We're leaving," Megaman ordered.

"Oh no you're not! Calling Crimson!" Clockman called as the Crimson Dragon appeared.

"Wait…Clockman is a guy made of Data, right?" Lan asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded before seeing Lan adopt a smirk as he took out and activated his Duel Disk.

"Well let's fight Dragons with Dragons! I summon my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, my Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" Lan declared.

His five dragons appeared with mighty roars. They faced the Crimson Dragon and narrowed their eyes/optics. The six dragons roared before the Crimson Dragon unleashed a beam at them. The three White Dragons and the Shining Dragon roared before firing their Burst Streams of Destruction and Shining Neutron Blast. The explosion rumbled the entire vessel as Ultimate Dragon firing his Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction that ripped through the Crimson Dragon and rammed Clockman through the ship's roof. Lan activated his Dragon Claws and slugged Dark-Slayer into a case of the upgrades before they ran out.

"Silverbolt to anyone! Come in!" Silverbolt exclaimed as they kept running.

-Optimus here. What happened?-

"Big Bot, we've got the worst problem ever! You know that group who is stealing Smashers?" Lan asked.

-Yes. You told me about them. Why?-

* * *

-They're here! They must be after one of the Maximals or Predacons!-

"By the Matrix…" Rhinox gasped, "Sentinel: Online."

-Error. Jamming signal is preventing Sentinel from activating-

"Slag!" Rhinox growled.

"Well that's just Prime…Attention all Maximals: Return to the Axalon immediately. No exceptions!" Optimus Primal ordered.

"What's going on?" Sonia asked as she walked out with the three swords at her hip.

"They're here," Rhinox replied.

"Not the aliens again…" Sonia moaned.

"No. The ones that kidnapped Geo," Optimus replied.

"What?" Sonia gasped before she narrowed her eyes, "I see…"

"Now, Sonia, revenge is never the an…" Rhinox began before Sonia walked out.

"I'll talk to her," Optimus said before following her, "In the meantime, try to bypass the jamming signal and get Sentinel online."

"Sonia…Are you going to try something you'll regret later?" Lyra asked.

"No. We need to get everything together," Sonia said, "Then, we'll put it into Hammerspace and go get them. We'll beat them up and make them give Geo-kun and Omega-Xis back!"

"But, Sonia…" Lyra began.

_"My, my, my…Such a foolish move, yet with noble intentions…"_

"Hm? Who said that?" Sonia asked as she took her sword out.

"Who said what?" Optimus asked as he walked up.

_"Check your deck."_

"Check my deck?" Sonia repeated as she slowly took her deck out to see the top card glowing.

"Hm? A card?" Optimus pondered.

Sonia put her sword back into its sheath and drew the card. The glow from it engulfed the trio and made them shield their eyes. The light faded and they looked around to see they were before a lake in the moonlight and Ruby was solid.

"Welcome," the voice said, "Though I wasn't expecting Optimus Primal to come with you. Guess I used too much power.

"Who's there?" Sonia demanded as she Wave changed and Optimus prepared his blasters.

"Just me," the voice replied before Lyra Note, wearing black and gold version of her outfit, walked out of the lake.

"M-Me?" Lyra Note gasped.

"Nope!" the other Lyra Note giggled, "Just call me Wicked."

"Wicked? Why have you brought us here?" Optimus asked.

"I meant for just Sonia to come here," Wicked replied, "I wished to talk to her about this little problem."

"Problem?" Lyra repeated.

"Yes. You're thinking with your heart more than your head right now," Wicked replied.

"What do you mean?" Lyra Note growled as she took her sword out.

"Now, now, now…No need for that," Wicked said before her left arm turned into a tendril that took the sword from her grip and sheathed it before turning back.

"H-How did you do that?" Lyra gasped.

"I have no true form, to admit," Wicked smirked before she turned into Lyra, then Ruby, and even Optimus, "You could say I am Darkness with a Mind."

"Wait…That card…You're the card I got in the Arcadia Movement!" Lyra Note exclaimed.

"Right," Wicked nodded as he turned into just Sonia, "Personally, I like resembling the one I picked."

"Sonia, do you know this shapeshifter?" Optimus asked.

"Yes and no," Sonia replied as she showed Optimus the card, "This is her card."

"…The Wicked Avatar?" Optimus read.

"Indeed! I'm one of the three Wicked God Cards!" Wicked giggled, "Now then, as I was saying earlier; Sonia, you are making a big mistake with that last part of your plan. You can't beat them all."

"I'll do it, even if…"

"Even if you lose your life like Dinobot?" Wicked asked as she turned into a black and gold version of Dinobot, "You are a fool! Honestly, I chose you because you had a heart larger than most others, yet that's also the worst trait of you!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Lyra Note growled.

"What I am saying is that you think more with the heart than the mind! This is one of those times!" Wicked Dinobot snarled, "If you were to die, what would that do to Geo, hm? He'd be crushed! At times from what I've seen in your memories, _you_ are his main reason he lives on! _You_ are the reason he feels that he can take on all the threats of your world! Without you, I bet he would have still stayed the way he was, alone, pathetic, and we…"

Lyra Note slapped him, "Don't you ever, _ever_ insult Geo-kun like that!"

"Sonia, he…she…Ugh…The Wicked God is right," Optimus said, "You need to keep on living. I have a feeling Geo is waiting for you, knowing you'll be able to rescue him like he did to you or even better. You need to live!"

"Optimus…" Lyra Note whispered before shaking her head, "Fine, but I still want to fight Phantom Dark. He hurt my Geo-kun and I want to pay him back."

"We'll try to separate him from the others," Optimus spoke, "And I mean _try_, I don't mean _will_, but _try_."

"Alright, Optimus-san," Sonia nodded.

"That's better," Wicked Sonia giggled, "Now leave."

With that, the four were engulfed in darkness. The darkness seeped away and they were back in the base. They looked at each other and Optimus swore he saw Ruby on her shoulder. They went off to pack everything just in case they failed and were captured or worse. A clank startled them. They turned to heard the sounds of things moving behind a door. The four gulped before Sonia wave changed. Optimus opened the door and the two aimed their weapon before gasping.

* * *

"What happened to my trophies?" Lockdown barked.

"Sorry about that…There were intruders," Dark-Slayer apologized, "One froze time and another must have got me while time was frozen."

"What about Clockman?" Lockdown asked before seeing the burnt NetNavi, "Uh…"

"I hate dragons with blue-eyes…" Clockman groaned before collapsing.

"So how did it go?" Dark Protoman asked.

"I've gotta say…That EMP Generator you gave me was good, but it broke down once I got them all," Lockdown replied as Rampage dragged in the last Predacon and strapped him down, the only one missing being Black Arachnia.

"Finally…My spark will be whole…" Rampage chuckled before the half of his spark in a box with Energon spikes vanished, "What?"

"Did you really think we'd let you be whole?" Phantom Dark asked, "We still need your aid in capturing the targets."

"Where did it go?" Rampage demanded.

"Um…To the guys who hired us, maybe?" Dark-Slayer guessed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

* * *

"Um…I can explain?" Black Arachnia chuckled nervously as she had Lance in her claws.

"Black Arachnia? What are you doing in Silverbolt's quarters?" Optimus asked, "And what in the name of Primus is that?"

"Lance!" Lyra Note exclaimed.

"Aunt Sonia!" Lance exclaimed as he jumped out of the spider's claws and jumped into Sonia's, hugging the girl happily.

"I found him a bit after…well, that," Black Arachnia explained, "I brought him here once I recovered last night."

"Uh-huh…And why are you in Silverbolt's quarters?" Optimus asked.

"…Silverbolt let you in, didn't he?" Lyra asked.

"Yes."

I'm reprimanding him later…" Optimus muttered.

"Hold on. This little guy said he knew the humans you had here," Black Arachnia explained, "He thought I was a part of your crew and asked me to bring him here. Little strange creature and his adorable Sparkling Pout…"

"Please don't be mad at Aunt Arachnia and Uncle Silverbolt, mister…" Lance whimpered as Optimus saw him give an adorable pouty face.

"No…No…I am not going to go against…All right! Fine! Now why are you here at the moment, Black Arachnia?" Optimus asked.

"Simple; I'm hiding," Black Arachnia replied before she took out a device, "This records all my communications in the last five decacycles. This is the most recent."

-Megatron to Black Arachnia-

-What, Lizard Lips?-

-You've been spying on the Maximals again, haven't you. No matter! Return to base immediately!-

-Why?-

-Lockdown has appeared and is now capturing the other Predacons. I need you back here to defend the base! What? Noooo!-

"You see?" Black Arachnia pondered as she put the device away, "If it's Lockdown, then I'm not going anywhere near the DarkSyde. I've heard the stories about him."

"Hmm…Very well. I'll allow you to stay, but you will have a Maximal watching you at all times," Optimus said.

"Lance-chan, what are you doing here?" Sonia asked as Black Arachnia followed Optimus Prime to the brig.

"Dark-Slayer and Juvia helped me escape," Lance replied.

"What?"

"They're really nice," Lance explained, "But they could only get me out. I used Transform to turn into Juvia's hat and we left! She then gave me the Smash Scarf she used to warp around with the others and told me to find someone who I could be safe with. For some reason, the worlds I wanted to go to, like home, didn't work. So I thought 'What about Aunt Sonia?' So I came here! Then, I met Aunt Arachnia in a cave and got her food while she recovered. I don't know how she got hurt like that, but I did tell her I was looking for you. Then we came here in the middle of the night and I was tired so I don't really remember much…"

"Lance, Lance, Lance, easy there. Not in one breath," Sonia giggled, "I can't wait to tell the others about this. They'll be so happy. Urk!"

"Aunt Sonia, you're poofy here. Did you put pillows in your shirt?" Lance asked as he poked one of her breasts.

"Uh…L-Lance...D-Don't do that, please!" Sonia blushed as she put Lance at arms' length from her, "It hurts a bit."

"Sorry, Aunt Sonia…"

"It's okay," Sonia giggled as she resumed hugging the Riomew, "I'm just so glad you're safe…for now."

"For now?"

"They're here and the others may try to take you back," Lyra replied.

"Oh no…!" Lance gasped.

* * *

"Ah... That's the last of us," Rhinox spoke.

"What the…? Why is she here?" Rattrap demanded as he pointed at Black Arachnia.

"We're on equal terms right now until the threat has passed," Optimus replied.

"The last time we did that, you went offline in a Trans-Warp Explosion!" Rattrap snapped.

-Incoming Transmission-

"Allow it," Optimus ordered before a screen revealed Lockdown.

-Hello, Maximals…It is Maximals, right?-

"Yes. I am Optimus Primal, leader of the Maximals aboard the Axalon. State your business."

-Well, _Optimus_…- Lockdown seethed at the 'Optimus' part -…I'm here on a job; apprehending you and Silverbolt. I gotta say, I like those cannons on your back. May have to add them to my trophy case-

"Never," Optimus replied with a glare when the ship rumbled.

-Too late. We're here- Lockdown smirked before cutting transmission as the shakes grew.

-Warning. Multiple threats attacking the base. Unable to activate Security Grid-

"Fuck!" Yuck exclaimed…earning a rolling pin to the head, "Ow! What did I do?"

"You cursed in front of Lance," Sonia replied as she carried Lance in one arm and the rolling pin in the other, "Bad, bunny, bad."

"Rab-Bit!"

"This is no time for arguing, people, animals, and robots!" Arthur declared as the vessel rumbled once more.

"Right. Silverbolt, you, Black Arachnia, and Cheetor go with the others to another world. We'll hold them off," Optimus ordered.

"But you're one of the targets, Optimus!" Lan argued.

"I know. Besides, I wish to meet your friends that were captured," Optimus replied with a small smile, "Any messages to any of them?"

"Tell them all we'll free them as soon as we can," Lan replied, "And tell the faker I won't rest until I prove I'm the real one and not the fake."

"And tell Geo that I will find him and save him…like he saved me all those times…" Sonia added before giving Optimus her guitar, "And to give him my guitar. Tell him that until I save him, I want him to keep it. He'll understand why the guitar is important."

"Very well, Sonia," Optimus nodded as he put the guitar into his recently-discovered Hammerspace, "Rhinox, Rattrap, let's go. Silverbolt, Cheetor, Sonia has all your items from your rooms in her Hammerspace. She'll give them to you when you're away from here."

"Aw man…" Rattrap groaned, "Out of the Energon Storm and into da Energon Hurricane!"

The trio stepped onto the elevator and took their weapons out. The ones on the ship saluted them and were saluted back. The group vanished to their next destination as the elevator went down. The three Maximals stood before the group of hunters and dropped their weapons.

"We surrender," Optimus declared, "We'll come along peacefully."

"…Really?" Dark-Slayer tilted his head.

"What about that Silverbolt guy?" Lockdown asked.

"Bird-Dog's left with da others," Rattrap replied, "You just missed dem."

"Slag!" Lockdown cursed, "Oh well…At least I can take all your personal Mods in replacement to the ones I could have got from the winged wolf."

"Please come this way," Dark Protoman ordered.

"Hey…Thanks," Dark-Slayer whispered to Optimus, "I just hate fighting unless there's a good reason."

"Likewise," Optimus nodded, "Also…"

"For some reason, I already know you were going to talk about the faker saying that he wouldn't rest until he proved I was the fake."

"Ah. Very well then," Optimus nodded.

* * *

"C-c-c-c-cold…" Cheetor stammered through frozen lips.

"You j-jest had to p-p-put us in a f-f-frozen forest, hum-human!" Black Arachnia complained as she hugged Silverbolt, "And j-jest so you know, th-this is to k-keep warm."

"Y-y-y-yes, ma'am…" Silverbolt nodded before a scream was heard, "What was that?"

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" a voice declared.

"That way!" Lan exclaimed before they dashed off, albeit they were freezing.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!**


	38. TA: Welcome to Detroit

**Me: Update! And here's the new opening! Oh…And I've changed the title from 'Four Years' to 'Battle!'**

**

* * *

**

**Yo, is everyone doing stellar? I'm Cheetor of the Maximals! Hey, you don't remember it?**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**I'll say it again then, okay? I'm Cheetor of the Maximals! It's Ultra-Gear to meet you all!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Maximize!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar and finally cut to HUB Style, charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Inuyasha, Sari, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

"It's a camp," Silverbolt examined while sniffing the ground, "Hmm…Marshmallows…"

"You can have some later. Do you smell anything else?" Lan asked.

"Hmm…I smell…a human…some metal…and…something else…" Silverbolt explained as he sniffed around, "They went that way!"

Two screams were heard followed by an engine. Everyone jumped out of the way as a yellow car zoomed by. They all looked at where it was going.

"Was that car…screaming?" Lan asked.

The group heard a snarl. They slowly turned and paled. A large figure approached them slowly in the moonlight. It had a black and gold scheme that made them all remind themselves of a ninja with blue sunglasses. Half of its face and upper body were covered in purple and grey blobs. A few of them, which was surprisingly Ace, Yuck, and Cheetor, screamed and they all began to run in the direction of the car. They heard a loud crash before approaching the vehicle had hit a tree.

"…Bad idea…" the car groaned.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" Megaman called.

"Oh thank goodness!" a voice in the car exclaimed as the driver door opened.

The group rose a brow in unison as they saw the one who stepped out of the driver's seat. It was a little girl, roughly Lance's age, with dark skin. She had her scarlet hair in two pontails on the sides of her head and red eyes. She wore a yellow skirt with an orange coat and yellow scarf. Around her neck was a strange key-like device. The car shifted before transforming into a robot the size of Rampage. It was a yellow robot with the top part of the car its torso and the headlights on his feet. He had blue optics and horns on his yellow helmet. He seemed to resemble a kid that had recently become a teenager. What shocked the Maximals and Predacon of the group, though, was the symbol on its torso. It was a red 'face.'

"An Autobot!" they exclaimed.

"Ah! Talking animals and bug!" the car robot yelped.

"Cool…" the girl awed.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," Arthur said, "My name is Arthur C. Eos."

"Lan Hikari. The rabbit there is Yuck and the guy sleeping while standing is Ace D. Portgaz."

"My name is Sonia Strumm," the red-head curtsied, "The lion is Alphonse Elric and the one on his back is Edward Elric."

"I am Fong," the Arcobaleno bowed.

"My name is Sonic Kamikaze Hikari, little one, but my friends call me 'Megaman,'" the blue bomber greeted.

"Yo! My name's Alex, an ace marksman!" Alex beamed as Black Arachnia scoffed, "What was that, Black Arachnia?"

"You let your pride get the better of you."

"My name is Silverbolt, oh mighty Autobot."

"Hi! My name's Cheetor! The little guy on my back is Lance!"

"Hello!" Lance waved.

"My name is Sari," the little girl said, "This is Bumblebee."

"Hi there. But we don't have time for this!" the car robot yelped, "We're running from a crazed, Space Barnacle-infested Ninja-Bot!"

"Space Barnacles took over a Ninja-Bot? I thought they just drained space ships of energy," Cheetor said.

"Well these Space Barnacle seemed to miss that meeting!" Bumblebee argued before the snarls were heard, "Oh boy…we better get out of here!"

"Right," Lan nodded before they started to run.

"'Unplug yourselves. Communicate with nature! Think of it as a character builder!' Thanks a lot guys!" Sari complained.

"Okay…We just have to go back to town and get Prime and Ratchet!They'll know how to fix Prowl!" Bumblebee formed a plan, "And the best part…We finally get out of this stupid nature!"

"What's wrong with nature?" Lance, Al, and Silverbolt asked.

"Won't Prowl follow us and spread Space Barnacles all over Detroit?" Sari asked, making Bumblebee stop.

"It's not fair…Why do you have to be so right all the time?" Bumblebee complained.

"What are Space Barnacles?" Ed asked, "Aren't barnacles suppose to stay on Earth? Under ships and docks?"

"Not those barnacles, you shrimp!" Black Arachnia groaned, "Space Barnacles stick to space ships, where they begin to drain the vessel of all its energy and the energy of any devices within it."

"We can burn them off Prowl with fire, but we don't have any!" Bumblebee freaked, "Let's just face it! We're slagged and we're all going to go offline!"

"Shut up, Rattrap!" everyone but Sari and Lance barked.

"I'm sorry. Who?" Sari asked.

"Sorry. Force of habit," Sonia giggled nervously.

"Anyways…We're not going to get slagged," Ace said.

"And why is that?" Sari asked before the figure began to approach them, roaring.  
"Simple…" Ace replied as he turned to the charging figure, "Hiken!"

Prowl screamed as Ace's flames raced along his form. The Space Barnacles screamed in pain as they slowly burned to ashes…along with the tree behind Prowl. Prowl groaned as he collapsed, his entire form blacked from being hit with the flames.

"Oops…Meant for it to just hit the Barnacles…" Ace sweatdropped.

"Don't worry. I've got this," Sari replied as she took the key off her neck.

Everyone watched as Sari ran over to the fallen robot. A panel in his torso opened to reveal a slot. Her key began to glow before the end reshaped to resemble the slot's shape. She plugged it in and turned it like an ignition key. She removed it as a light roared out from his form. The light faded as Prowl stood up, perfectly healed.

"…Someone better explain…" Yuck muttered.

"You're telling me," Bumblebee nodded.

"Sari…Bumblebee…Who are all of these beings?" Prowl asked before seeing Alex and Yuck, "Mobians? I haven't seen those in Stellar Cycles."

"I'm a rabbit!" Yuck barked.

* * *

"When I get out of here, you will all pay!" Megatron roared as he banged his fists against the bars.

The Predacons, minus Waspinator, were all in a cage that had its own Smash-Television and remote. Quickstrike looked away from the screen that was showing the group walking out of the woods at the Transmetal T-Rex. Megatron's weapons were all stripped along with his engines. Tarantulas's blaster was taken along with the tips of his Beast Mode legs. Quicktrike was missing a device in his cobra head's jaws that let him use its venom and blasters.

"Y'all mind, I'm watchin' something," Quickstrike said…until Megatron kicked him.

"Quiet you!" Megatron growled, "Now where is Waspinator?"

Upstairs, Waspinator tilted his head. He was currently in a difficult challenge. He blinked before nodding, his blasters missing.

"Wazzzpinator attackzzz," Waspinator said.

"I play Magical Cylinder," Crow countered.

"Aw…Wazzzpinator lozzzezzz…"

"Cheer up!" Crow grinned, "You had me on the ropes with just 50 Life Points. Gotta be careful of you with that insect deck."

"I still don't trust da Pred…" Rattrap muttered as Static poked his cranium's 'brain,' "Do ya mind?"

"Is that your brain?" Static asked.

"Static!" May exclaimed as Volt picked the little wolf-cat up and moved him away from the Transmetal Rat.

* * *

"Welcome to Detroit," Sari introduced as the group entered a giant city.

"Impressive," Silverbolt awed.

"Hmm…Seems this world enjoys robots," Black Arachnia examined as she saw a large trash bot collecting trash and a couple walking beside a robot carrying various packages.

"Yeah. Detroit is the leading capital of robots now," Sari explained, "Just like it was fifty years ago with cars."

"Yes…But they just wage war with nature here. They never give a chance to appreciate it."

"Whatever, Prowl…" Bumblebee shrugged, "Sides…You still owe me a new media player. Or did you think I forgot?"

"Have you learned nothing from your time in the woods?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah; I learned we should pave it over as soon as we get the chance!"

"Surely you don't blame nature for a few Space Barnacles…"

"You don't see my game player turning everyone into zombies, do you?" Bumblebee argued.

"Actually…" Prowl began.

"Enough!" Lan barked, hearing the story about why they went there and what happened just before it, "That thing you told me about that got Prowl infected with those Space Barnacles was a fusion of Space Barnacle and bolts, kinda like everyone in our teams. A fusion of the organic and technological."

"Good point," Silverbolt nodded.

"…You still owe me a new media player…"

"Bumblebee!" Megaman scolded in teh same tone Cheetor used when he heard Rattrap stuffed Optimus Primal's room with his junk.

"Sorry! But he still does!" Bumblebee argued with Megaman before the sounds of vehicles approaching were heard.

"Bumblebee, Sari, Prowl, what's going on?" a firetruck asked as it, an ambulance, and a six-wheeled military-like van approached, "Why did you ask us to meet you all…Who are they?"

"It's long story," Bumblebee replied.

"Alright then. Autobots: Transform!" the firetruck declared.

"Bulkhead: Transform!" the van declared as it transformed into a large green and silver robot with flaps on its back, a metal larger lower jaw, three flat fingers on each hand, and treads on his feet.

"Ratchet: Transform," the ambulance said as it transformed into a somewhat annoyed old robot with a blue face with a broken part of his helmet, the sides of the ambulance on his shoulders, and the torso of it was the front of the vehicle.

"Optimus Prime: Transform!" The firetruck declared as it transformed into a tall red, blue, and silver robot with a blue and yellow helmet and blue face, "Greetings. I am Optimus Prime."

"Holy Primus…" Cheetor gasped, "It is him!"

"A-Amazing…" Silverbolt awed, "I never thought I would see Optimus Prime in my life."

"Doesn't look that cool…" Black Arachnia scoffed.

"Ah! Another giant spider!" Bulkhead yelped.

"Don't worry! She's not our Black Arachnia," Bumblebee explained, "Those three are from sometime in the future."

"What?" Optimus gasped.

"Black Arachnia: Terrorize!"

"Cheetor: Maximize!"

"Silverbolt: Maximize!"

"Alphonse: Maximize!"

"Maximize? Terrorize?" Ratchet repeated, "Dang kids from the future and their new-fangled activation codes…"

"Perhaps we should talk in privacy?" Arthur asked.

"Alright. We'll take you to our base," Optimus said, "Autobots: Transform and Roll Out!"

With that, all the Autobot changed back into the Vehicle Forms. The Maximals and Predacon followed their lead. Cheetor jumped on Bumblebee's hood as Sari, Yuck, Sonia, and Ace sat in Bumblebee. Silverbolt and Black Arachnia sat on the back of Optimus as Lan, Megaman, and Arthur got into the front seats. Fong sat inside Ratchet with Lance. The Autobots soon drove off. As they drove, various conversations began.

"It is amazing how you disguise yourselves with ease," Fong awed.

"Really now? Never expected a child to act like this…mature," Ratchet spoke.

"You'd be amazed by me, Ratchet," Fong replied mysteriously.

"Um…Mr. Ratchet? Why did you have a bump on your head?"

"It's a war wound," Ratchet replied, "I obtained it in the Great War on Cybertron."

"Oh…Sorry."

"For what?"

"He thinks he may have brought up something painful to you," Fong explained as Lance nodded.

"So…You two are from the future?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Silverbolt replied, "It is an honor to meet the leader of the Autobots."

"Well…I'm just the leader of the Autobots here on Earth," Optimus admitted, "Our team was just a Space Bridge Maintenance Team before we crashed here 50 Stellar Cycles ago."

"I see…" Silverbolt nodded.

_'So…This is before Optimus became the Leader of the Autobots and was given the Matrix of Leadership…'_ Black Arachnia thought.

"Black Arachnia…Do you know anyone by the name 'Elita-1?'" Optimus asked.

"Hm? Well, yes. I'm one of her descendents from what I managed to recover from some damaged memory circuits I had," Black Arachnia replied.

"I see…" Optimus spoke, "So tell me, what brings you all here?"

"We'll explain at your base," Lan replied.

"That's good. We're almost there," Optimus replied.

"So what's Cybertron like in your time?" Bumblebee asked, "Am I a great guy or what in that time?"

"Sorry, we can't reveal a lot," Cheetor replied, "If we do, it may hurt the time stream…At least, that's what Rhinox told me…"

"Rhinox?" Bulkhead repeated.

"As we said, we'll explain later," Sonia replied.

"Here we are. Our temporary base while we stay on Earth," Optimus said as they drove into an abandoned facroty.

"…Real…Roomy?" Megaman chuckled nervously as they entered it and got out of the Autobots.

"I said the same thing when I first saw it," Bumblebee spoke as they transformed.

"Now then, let's start at the beginning," Optimus said.

"Alright. Well, it all started a few years back when I first met Megaman…" Lan began.

* * *

"There you are, Waspinator! Waspinator, get us out of here, yes…" Megatron ordered as Waspinator walked in with a large tray of food.

"Wazzzpinator brought food," Waspinator said.

"Waspinator, ignore the food and break us free!" Megatron growled.

"No."

"What?" Quickstrike exclaimed.

"Traitor to the queen, what did you say?" Inferno growled.

"I said **no**! Rex-Bot command you, Sub-Commander Kiss-Butt! Rex-Bot not command Waspinator! Not anymore! Waspinator sick of being evil. Sick of being Predacon! _And_, Waspinator especially sick of getting blown to scrap all the time! Sooo, Waspinator _quit_!" Waspinator snapped as his Predacon symbols transformed into Maximal symbols, "As of _now_, which means Ant-Bot, Spider-Bot, Rex-Bot, and Two-Head can just pucker their mandibles and plant big, wet, juicy one right here on Waspinator's big...fat...stripy...a..."

BAM!

Megatron, Tarantulas, and Quickstrike all slowly turned to see Inferno with his blaster out, the barrel smoking. Optimus Primal poked his head in to see Waspinator beside the entrance, a gap where his left hip was. He tilted his head in confusion before seeing the blaster Inferno had.

"So you had a weapon…" Optimus Primal noted.

"Inferno, where did you hide that?" Megatron asked.

"I…would rather not say…" Inferno replied before the weapon broke apart.

"No!" Megatron roared.

"Well…Seems you'll be staying locked-up, Megatron."

"Just take that filthy Maximals and yourself away, Optimus Primal!" Megatron roared, "And tell that traitor that if I _ever_ see him want to join the Predacons, he will be **slagged**!"

_'Waspinator defected from the Predacons?'_ Optimus Primal pondered before seeing the new symbols on the wasp as he dragged Waspinator out to get repaired by Rhinox in the main room, "What did I miss?"

"Optimus Prime talking about his crew and some of the enemies they faced is just starting," Rua replied.

- His name was Megatron He was the leader of the Deceptions and, up until recently, mealy an ancient legend amongst most Autobots. I'm one of the few who faced down his lethal swords and powerful fusion cannon and stayed online to tell the tale- Optimus Prime explained -As far as I can tell Megatron maintained his power base through a combination of curtly, treachery and ruthless action. He claimed to be a freedom fighter, seeking to restore Cybertron to its rightful Deception rule, but I've seen enough of Megatron to know that his rule was nothing to do with freedom-

"Yikes…" Aki flinched, "He's like our Megatron."

- Listen up, gear heads! The Autobot you are currently focusing your scanners on is Optimus Prime, our unit's Commanding officer. He's an academy trained Bot a little fresh of the assembly line for my tastes, but a protoformed leader if ever there was one!- Ratchet explained -As you can see this model comes equipped with all kinds of accessories: Grapple for subduing enemy's and extra mobility, extinguisher hose for putting out fires and tripping up opponents, and a turbo laser axe for combat, demolition and extra propulsion! Whilst stationed here on earth, Optimus Prime has taken on the vehicle mode of a fire engine in order to better blend in with the local inhabitants. His trailer is detachable and can home in on him to reachable when ever needed. Prime is cool in a crisis a strategic fighter with a never go offline attitude, but perhaps his greatest asset to our unit is that of a loyal friend-

"Whoa…Ratchet sounded like a commercial," Crow chuckled.

- If there was one bot I wish I were more like, it's Prowl. He's a sleek, acrobatic ninja-bot, trained in the Cybertronian martial arts. If that weren't cool enough, Prowl comes equipped with a hologram decoy projector to fool his enemies; jump-jets for that extra boost; and shuriken that he can throw with deadly accuracy- Bulkhead introduced the ninja-bot -Even his vehicle mode is sleek! The police motorcycle that can slip through bumper-to-bumper traffic without leaving so much as a scratch. It even comes with its own holographic policeman! Prowl has also really taken an interest in Earth's organic creatures. He always gets something from observing nature... Although, sometimes he gets more than he bargained for-

"I'm sure he and Tigertron would have loved to chat about nature," Optimus Primal smiled softly, saying it in unison with Cheetor-though his had 'Big Cat' instead of 'Tigertron.'

-Ok, let me tell you about Ratchet. He's our chief medi-bot, handy with tools. A lot of them built right into his robot body. But his handiest tools are his supercharged electromagnets, which can lift anything for a runaway train to a runaway Decepticon- Bumblebee went next -Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode is tactical medical response vehicle. Kind of befitting actually. We call Ratchet the Doc-bot, 'cause he's always patching up our circuits or pounding out our dents. We also call him the grumpy old bot for…obvious reasons-

-Like making you take only Medical Energon Cubes for the next three Decacycle…- Ratchet threatened.

"He's grumpy, that's for sure," Train nodded.

"…He is old…" Eve spoke.

- To say Bulkhead is not the most graceful of Autobots would be an understatement. Still, what he lacks in agility he makes up for in pure brute strength. With his massive claws, wrecking ball arm and sheer size allow Bulkhead to smash, crush and flatten his way through just about anything- Optimus informed them -His Earth vehicle mode is an equally powerful…and bulky SWAT assault vehicle. Despite his hulking appearance Bulkhead has a sensitive spark. While on Earth he has taken as interest in human art and music. Although his technique could use some refining-

-How so?- Lan asked as he pointed at something in the background –That is pretty cool-

-Actually…That was a TV before I had an accident with a torch…- Bulkhead admitted sheepishly –Uh, Sari…-

- Okay, see the big yellow guy? His name's Bumblebee. He's this alien robot from outer space, and, *ahem*, a personal friend of mine. I've taught him all the important stuff about Earth. Like music, movies, video games, and you know... Basic hanging out! Bumblebee's real fast. He can heel-skate, shoulder-skate, street-loge, and that's just in robot mode! Oh, and he can also shoot out these way cool electric stingers. His Earth vehicle mode is a compact car, which I helped upgrade with these wicked fast turbo-boosters! Don't let Bumblebee's size fool ya, there's still plenty of room for his favorite passenger!- Sari grinned until she saw Optimus Prime's look –Well…Most of the time-

"Sari…Is a human Stripes..." Rattrap paled as they went on talking on the TV, "We're all goin' ta die…"

"Shut up, Rattrap!" Optimus Prime, Omega-Xis, and Rhinox snapped.

* * *

"…And that's when we met you," Sari finished.

"Now that was a few hours of recapping," Lan examined as he saw the sun starting to set, "Now we just have to find a place to stay for a bit."

"You can stay with us," Bulkhead offered, "We have more than enough room, right Boss Bot?"

"Yes," Optimus nodded.

"Oh…Thanks, Boss Bot!" Cheetor rowled happily.

"I'm still not use to the idea of techno-organics being the 'In' thing in the future…" Ratchet scowled, "Or being put in…smaller forms…"

"Well we had to become smaller because of Energon starting to become less and less," Cheetor argued.

"Really now? But, really, _organic_ alt modes?"

"We took these Beast Modes in order to not be effected by a planet's overabundance of Energon…_Raw_ Energon, at that," Black Arachnia replied.

"Plus, they're a lot cooler than vehicle alt modes!" Cheetor grinned as he turned into Beast Mode and then Vehicle Mode, "See? I'm a cheetah with rockets!"

"So you think you're the fastest here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yep! Why? You think _you_ are?"

"Well let's race to see who's the fastest!" Bumblebee argued, "One lap around the entire place."

"Alright!" Cheetor purred.

"Go!" both exclaimed before going off in their Alt Modes.

"Bumblebee! Cheetor! Wait!" Optimus exclaimed before sighing, "Is he always like that?"

"Depends. Is Bumblebee always like that?" Arthur asked.

"…Point taken," Optimus sweatdropped.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!**


	39. TA: Megatron Rising Part 1

**Me: Update! Max is owned by Maxforce. The little scene involving the Temporal Trophy is from his story 'Return to the Zones,' though modified quite a bit.**

**

* * *

Hey! Are all of you reading this doing well? I am Megaman! Eh? You can't remember that? Crap.**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Fine…I'll say it again. I am Megaman!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Battle Routine: Set! Execute!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

"Help!" Naruto, a red hedgehog with crimson eyes, and a yellow four-tailed fox with jade eyes screamed as they ran away from a furious Shukaku covered in pie.

"Get back here, you little brats!" Shukaku roared as her sand neared the trio…When Inuyasha and Shippo landed on her.

"Phew! We got away from her before she could say 'Sit…'" Inuyasha exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Kagome sure is scary when she's at that monthly thing," Shippo nodded.

"Uncle Inuyasha! Boss!" the triplets exclaimed as they tackled the half-demon and fox-demon kit.

"Hey there!" Shippo greeted.

"You guys look the same, right Kitsuneyahsa?" the hedgehog asked.

"Hai, Vortex," the fox nodded.

"Well that's because anyone with demon blood in them ages at one year in the form of ten years," Shippo replied before the two felt killer intent unlike any other.

"…We landed on Shukaku, didn't we?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep," Naruto replied.

"And you three just pulled a prank, right?" Shippo asked.

"Right!" Vortex nodded.

"And now we're all going to die from a pissed off raccoon-dog now, right?" both asked.

"Most likely," Kitsuneyasha agreed.

"…Crap!" both exclaimed before Inuyasha ran off with all three in his arms.

"Get back here! Mother demands blood!" Shukaku roared as she gave chase.

It was then the door outside opened. Maylu walked in with Wolf behind her with Crown, the two carrying large bags of groceries. Maylu had learned that her large family had a problem; they liked to eat a lot since they had high metabolisms. She thanked any higher being-even that 'Mata Nui' Volt talked about in the Smash Tournament-for nearly everyone in the house had jobs with good pay. A small accident Genie had when he was promoted to Lamp Djinn a year ago where Skye muttered a wish about his sister not having to worry about school and just be a teen like he never got to resulted in her IQ to be temporarily increased for a month, resulting in her being graduated early from High School and even Den Tech Community College with a Masters in robotics and programming. When the spell ended, she somehow retained her knowledge on the two subjects. She helped Tails at times with his job of repairing/improving vehicles and electronics at times, but she hadn't found something she'd want to work full-time for.

"Inuyasha? Shippo-chan?"

"Hi, Maylu! Bye, Maylu! We're taking the Triplets out!" the two mentioned screamed in pure fear as they dashed out with Shukaku following them in sandy pursuit.

"Mother demands your blood!" Shukaku roared.

"…It's just silly that she named her Sand Collection 'Mother,'" Roll giggled as Wolf and Crown put the groceries on the counter before Blackie and Whitey with a robotic red crab began to put them away.

"Yeah. But at least she's not in the house," Maylu giggled before a device and a pile of photos appeared before her and Roll in her PeT, minus the device, "Hm?"

"Oh! These must be from Lan and Kamikaze-kun!" Roll gasped.

The two went through the pictures first. There were various pictures of everyone with one of the Maximals or Autobots. They both tilted a head at the image of Dinobot's body at the funeral with Sonia, wearing black, placed the folded Maximal flag on him, with a Film BattleChip behind it. They giggled at seeing the photos of Cheetor, Sari, and Bumblebee running away from a bald Yuck, a painted Ratchet, and Arthur with pink hair in a bath towel, the younger ones laughing like mad. They laughed again when they saw various photos of Lan and Bulkhead playing fetch with three dinosaur-like robots, Megaman doodling on Prowl's face while making evidence to point at Bumblebee and Cheetor, and finally Bumblebee, Sari, and Cheetor running away from a furious Prowl, laughing on the verge of tears. The last picture made them both smile.

It showed the group all together before the Autobot Base. It had the Autobots in the back with Cheetor in front of Bumblebee and Sari in front of him at the far left while the three that were pranked were on the far right. Ed and Al were before Bulkhead with Ed grinning while giving a peace sign and Al waving politely. Beside Sari was a short, plump man with gravity-defying black hair that had a lightning-bolt streak of white hair in it, a mustache, and a blue outfit with black gloves and boots. Next to Arthur, who was showing his new Detroit Police Badge with Acid showing his, was a tall, somewhat fat man with blond balding hair, mustache, and small eyes in a blue button shirt, black suspenders, and black pants. Silverbolt stood beside Black Arachnia, who had a bored expression but still gave a small smile, with Alex in front of them. Fong sat on Ratchet's shoulder with Lance, all three giving a warm smile with Ratchet's smile still having traces of annoyance to it. In the center of the picture was Optimus Prime, Lan, and Megaman. The two smiled at Optimus's warm smile and theirs grew bigger when they saw that their fiancés were holding something up. It was a sign saying 'Hope to see you soon, girls!' Maylu turned to the device and pressed a button. A hologram of Lan and Megaman in the base appeared from it.

-Konnichiwa, Maylu-Koishii-

"Lan-kun?" Maylu pondered.

-Konnichiwa, Roll-chan!-

"Kamikaze-kun!" Roll gasped.

-Sorry we haven't been able to send a letter recently- Megaman apologized with a bow.

-We ran out of paper!-

-Lan!- Megaman barked as he turned to his NetOp.

-What? It's true! There wasn't a slaggin' piece of paper on the last world!-

The two girls just had to giggle at that.

-Oi! Don't giggle! It ain't funny!- Lan barked.

"Eh?" the two girls gasped.

-Though it was a recording, right?- Lan asked with a big grin –Nope! Sonia, Arthur, and Professor Sumdac made this together. It's a Trans-Universal Reporting Device-

"TU…Are you kidding me?" Roll exclaimed.

-Yeah…Professor Sumdac named it. For some reason, he comes up with the weirdest acronyms- Megaman said –We prefer to call it the Smash-Cell-

-Hey, what this?- Bumblebee asked as he appeared on the screen.

-Girls, this is Bumblebee- Lan introduced.

-Hello- the yellow bot waved.

"Hello, Bumblebee-san," the two waved.

-Bumblebee!- Prowl's voice roared.

-Ah! Gotta go. Prowl, wait, I never drew on your face! Honest!- Bumblebee screamed as he ran around the two with Prowl giving chase before going off screen.

"Oh dear…Megaman, you really should…" Maylu began.

-I'll tell him once he's calm down- Megaman replied- Or foaming at the mouth. Whichever comes first-

-Sorry we haven't talked in a while. It's just been stressful at times-

"Stressful?" Maylu repeated.

-You know that guy in the picture of Sonia wearing black?- Megaman asked.

"Hai," Maylu nodded as she held it up.

-His name was Dinobot. The last world we were at was at a time of war on a Prehistoric planet. It was called the 'Beast Wars.' Two factors fought it; the noble Maximals and the shrewd Predacons. The number was small for each side, ranging from 5-10 members on each side- Megaman explained –You're curious why Al isn't in the picture right?-

"Hai," Roll nodded.

-He is. He's the one behind Ed- Lan replied –We had an accident in the last world and now Al is a Maximal-

"Eh?" Maylu and Roll gasped.

-That's what Ed did when he saw Al in his new form- Megaman said –Anyway, a month and a half ago…Sonia, Lyra, and Dinobot went out and took on all the Predacons by themselves in order to stop them from killing the Proto-Humans on that planet in a valley-

"Oh my…" Maylu gasped.

-Lyra Note was hurt badly, but she managed to take down the biggest and the strongest of all the Predacons; Rampage- Megaman continued –But Dinobot…He took on all the others by himself. From what Lan learned through his Dimensional Shriek was that Dinobot was only at 5 percent power when he took on the leader, Megatron. Megatron took Sonia capture and threatened to end her life if Dinobot didn't stand down. He complied…and then whacked the Pred with a wooden club he made from a tree branch. He got socked back and stabbed a rock through it, forming a hammer. He slugged Megatron and freed Sonia and the Golden Disk that Megatron was using to kill the Proto-Humans. He caught the Golden Disk and, with his last bit of power and more, destroyed the Golden Disk. They saved the Proto-Humans…But at a cost-

-Dinobot went offline that night with all of us there. Sonia and this Maximal named 'Rattrap' were hurt the most by his death- Lan said –Sonia just started to cut herself from everyone like we heard Geo did when his father went missing. We just managed to get her to open up again thanks to Sari-

-Yeah?- Sari asked as she appeared on the screen.

-Nothing, Sari. Just using your name real quick- Lan replied.

-Oh. Hm? Oh, hi there!- Sari waved –My name's Sari Sumdac. Nice to met ya!-

"Nice to meet you as well, Sari-chan," Maylu giggled, "I'm Maylu Sakurai."

"Hello, Sari-chan. I'm Roll Cyber Sakurai."

-Cool! So you're the two girls these two keep talking about and asked us to take a group photo for- Sari said –You got the picture, right?-

"Yep!" Roll replied as Maylu held it up.

-Cool. They do know who's who on there, right?- Sari asked.

-No- Lan replied.

-We were about to tell them- Megaman said –Care to help?-

-Nah. I'm looking for Cheetor and Bumblebee right now- Sari replied –But thanks for asking. See ya! And I hope to see you two later, too!-

"Take care, Sari-chan," Maylu said as the girl ran off screen.

"Okay…Who do we start with?" Roll pondered.

-How about from right to left?- Megaman offered –Starting in the back, there's Lance Ratchet, Fong-san, Bulkhead, Optimus Prime, Prowl, and the Bumblebee. The second row then has Al, Black Arachnia, Silverbolt, Arthur, Captain Fanzone of the Detroit Police, and then Cheetor. And in the front row are Sonia, Acid, Lyra, both of us, Alex, and Sari with her dad, Professor Sumdac-

"Wait, Lance?" Maylu gasped, "But didn't he…"

-Yeah. Turns out that Dark-Slayer and one of the others that kidnap the Smashers, named Juvia, got him out. Seems he gave them the Cute Face- Lan explained –I swear, that thing will be the bane of this until he evolves…-

-Sari, wait!- Cheetor and Bumblebee called as they ran after a crying Sari, missing her key.

-Oi…- Megaman sighed –What the Pit did you two do now?-

-Nothing! Prime just said we're going to be leaving Earth and made Ratchet confiscate the Key!- Cheetor replied.

-What? I swear, if that guy _wasn't_ your ancestor, I'd slag him but good!- Lan barked –Can we talk to you later, girls?-

"Sure," Maylu nodded, "We'll come visit you later."

"Take care! Oh, and I'll bring the aprons," Roll added.

-Whoot!- Megaman whooped before the device shut down.

"What aprons?" Maylu demanded.

"Simple; I made a bet with Kamikaze-kun about if Ed could hear someone calling him short ten miles away. If he did, those two would have to wear nothing but their boxers while tending to our every need for a day," Roll explained.

"And if you lost."

"And I lost, so that means we're going to spend the day with them in just aprons and a maid's skirt that doesn't cover everything blow us and be cater to their needs for the day."

"What? Roll…"

"Now-now, Maylu-chan…" Roll giggled nervously before logging into the Network, "See ya!"

"Why that no good…"

"Maylu…" Maylu turned to see Skye approaching with a glare that would probably kill her if it could, "…What's this I heard about you…and wearing just an apron?"

"Oh dear…" Maylu giggled nervously before warping away via Chaos Control, "See ya!"

"…" Skye's left eye twitched, "Dear! I'm going out to kill Lan!"

"Okay, come home soon and wear just boxer, please!" Yuki called from upstairs.

With that, Skye tied his Smash Scarf on and warped. He had a mission and he would fulfill it. His mission: Kill Lan Hikari or at least beat him to a bloody pulp.

* * *

"Oh…When I get my damn hands on Optimus, I'm gonna…" Lan began as he finished wrapping his left arm with bandages when he tensed, "What?"

He felt a tingle before the scenery was engulfed in blue smoke. He blinked as the smoke cleared to reveal he was on a court. It was interesting, to say the least, with two sides having a large box each and the middle of the stage had a circle that was divided down the middle. He looked to his left to see Ike with his sword out.

"Lan?"

He turned to his right and blinked. It was a kid with tanned skin, a bit younger than him. He had black hair, and stunning brown eyes. What was more interesting was his strange armor. It reminded Lan of a image data Omega-Xis showed him of the being known as 'Andromeda' from when he and Geo first became Rockman. The armor was a brilliant scarlet and made Lan remember the sight of blood, but seemed to resemble shingles in various places. His helmet reminded Lan of the image data Andromeda's head, hugging his head and coming off the back. The pistol seemed advance and made Lan think of a modified Acid Ace Blaster. The sword was more like a claymore in the colors of blood with a hilt guard with one edge serrated.

"I thought you were a Smasher, not an Assistant," the boy said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lan asked, "Wait…How the hell did you know my name? Are you one of those Smasher Kidnappers? I swear, if you are, I'm gonna…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" the boy yelped as Lan paused raising his right sleeve, "What the hell are you talking about, Lan? It's me, Max! I'm no kidnapper, you know that, right?"

"Max? Sorry, but I've never heard of you before, Max-san," Lan replied as he slowly lowered the sleeve, _'I wonder…'_ "Hey, which one of you activated the trophy that brought me here?"

"That would be me," Ike replied.

"Ah…" Lan nodded, "Alright then, Max-san. I'm not sure if I'm going to be sorry or not, but I'm kicking your ass! And to start things off, I call forth my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Let's battle, Alphaomega! Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!" _'Since this place is a Stage, probably, that means we're not like data. Which means that Duel Monster attack become real!'_

The two gasped as they saw the triple-headed dragon emerge from a flash of light. The three dragons unleashed a tremendous roar that shook then entire court before turning their heads to Max. He gulped and prepared his sword while the three heads charged up an attack.

"Oh, shit!" Max yelped as he blocked the three beams with his sword, pushing him back, _'What the hell is Lan doing? Wait…Is he from another Zone?'_

"Heh. You may want to look behind you," Lan called as he pointed to the edge of the Stage.

"What do you…Dammit!" Max yelped as he saw the edge nearing, "No…No way am I going to lose like this! No, no, no, no!"

Lan noted that his eyes had changed from to a brilliant scarlet as his blade erupted in a strange energy. Max swung the sword with all his might and a crescent-shaped blade of crimson energy ripped out of it. The two attacks collided and the crimson energy turned the Ultimate Burst Stream into multiple tornadoes of scarlet energy. Alphaomega roared as the tornadoes converged on him and ripped him to shreds. Lan scowled as he put his Duel Disk away.

"Well…I've never seen someone perform a technique similar to Inuyasha's Blacklash Wave," Lan examined before grinning, "You're not half bad, Max."

"Thanks," Max nodded before he got an Assist Trophy, "You're full of surprises yourself, Lan." _'So this guy has things from what seem to be the Zone of the YuGiOh characters and, since he mentioned it, the world of that half-demon Inuyasha…'_

With that, he activated the Assist Trophy. Lan gasped as took a step back, his hair shading the area over his eyes. Before Max was Chaud, wearing Protoman's armor and had long black hair that ended at his knees like Lan's own brown hair had. Lan recalled that he was in the same outfit Protoman wore on that dark day. His breath quickened for a few moments as his fists clenched every few seconds, the left hand no making cracking sounds like the right hand.

"How's it going?" Chaud asked as he looked at Max before turning to Lan, "Lan, why the hell do you look like that?"

"You forgot, Chaud?" Lan asked, his eyes still shaded.

"Forgot? What do you mean?" Chaud asked, "What did I forget?"

Lan rose his head and all three felt their breath was stripped from them. Lan unleashed a dark glare as an invisible wind erupted from under him, his Haki's strongest level erupting through him and at Chaud. He cracked his knuckles.

"You two…I'm going to not just kick your asses, I'm going to beat you until you can't remember **anything**!" Lan roared as he dashed at them, _'Time to see if my homemade Woo Foo technique, Sword-Breaker, works…'_

He dashed at Chaud with his metal, bandaged arm out front. Chaud swung his katana and it shattered just inches from contact. Chaud gasped before Lan rammed him in the face with a Dragon Claw Right-Hook that sent him into a box. He got out as Lan's arm returned to normal.

"How did you break Muramasa?" Chaud asked as the sword's shards went back to the blade and reformed it.

"And what the hell was up with your arm?" Max added.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho…Just something I picked up, seeing as how I left my Home World to travel to different worlds," Lan replied, "You see, Chaud, I'm still furious about what you did that day."

"That day? What do you mean?" Chaud asked.

"You _forgot_?" Lan snapped, "March 15, 20XX. That day, you had me arresting for owning Megaman, even though I can't prove it! Three weeks later was the trial. You were the one representing Electopia. Although the jury found me not-guilty, you and Akainu-teme hacked the JudgeTree to make me and Megaman guilty and be sent to immediate death!"

He dashed at Chaud with his bamboo sword out. Chaud was amazed at how the sword of wood couldn't be sliced through before it gained a hammer head with the image of a strawberry on it. He whacked Chaud into Max and both were coated in strawberry jam.

"Ugh! What the heck is wrong with you, Lan?" Chaud demanded as he got in Lan's face, "I never did any of that!"

"Liar!" Lan growled as lightning raced between their eyes just before their heads collided.

"Owwwww…" the two groaned as they held their heads.

"…I trusted you, Chaud…Everyone trusted you, and you betrayed us! Do you know how that felt?" Lan growled as he recovered, facing him, "You and your damn 'Absolute Justice…'"

"Absolute Justice? What are you talking about? Just who is this 'Akainu?' And what happened to your arm that you keep it covered?" Chaud demanded.

"This is getting interesting…" Max noted as he and Ike watched at the side.

"Yeah…But is what Lan saying true?" Ike asked.

"Maybe. He's older than our Lan, that's for sure," Max replied.

"You want to know why my arm's like this? Well…It was in one of the new worlds some friends of mine and I went to. We met two new friends who were trying to run away from this crazed lunatic that could deconstruct everything down to their base materials with just a slap of the wrist! This…!" Lan explained as he ripped the bandages off and showed his metal arm by raising it straight into the air, "…Is what I got from knowing I did all I could do to protect them!"

"His arm…" Chaud gasped.

"…Automail…" Max whispered.

"But I did learn something. Let me show you, _Bastard_…" Lan seethed.

He pressed his hands together. He slammed them down on the ground, intent of making multiple fists of the ground strike Chaud all over his body at all angles. He felt the tingle before the room shifted to a grumbling Optimus walking out of a room after Prowl and Bulkhead. Lan just smirked, wanting to see someone he was mad at to feel pain right now.

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" Lan demanded as Optimus was pummeled with multiple fists of the different properties of the walls, ceiling, and floor from all corners.

* * *

"Stupid robots…Think they're so much better than humans. Think they know everything. Well who needs them, anyway?" Sari demanded before she was caught in some spider web.

She screamed as she was pulled up a building and caught by the back of her coat. The hand was attacked to a large purple and black femme with a purple, sinister face-like mark on her collar. She had a spider-theme and wore a black and gold helmet while looking at Sari with six red optics.

"Tell me about it, sister," she scoffed.

"Oh no…Black Arachnia…" Sari gasped.

"Long time no see, kiddo. Miss me?" the femme asked as she released Sari.

"Like I miss the Chicken Pox."

"Funny. But I don't have time for snappy comebacks," Black Arachnia scoffed, "Just hand over the Key, and I'll be on my way."

"Well, you're too late. They didn't trust me with it anymore, so they took it away."

"Oh…Well…Then it looks like we have something in common."

"Really?" Sari asked, sour evident in her tone.

"You think living like _this_ was a choice? Long ago, I was one of them…until they turned their back on me…"

"Yeah, I know what that's like."

"Now the only thing that can make me normal is the power of the AllSpark. It's the only way I can go back to the way I was…before…"

"Well cry me a river, Elita-1," a voice scoffed.

"Elita-1?" Sari repeated.

"Who's there? How do you know her?" Black Arachnia demanded before a giant Black Widow climbed up.

"What's wrong with what's the new?" Black Arachnia asked.

"Who are you?" Elita-1 asked.

"Your descendent. Black Arachnia: Terrorize!" the Black Widow declared before transforming, "Why don't we...talk?"

* * *

Ratchet let out his sirens' deafening wail as he drove down a highway. When Optimus ordered him to take Sari's key, he felt Spark-broken while he watched Sari run away, crying. Lance, Fong, and Silverbolt were with him, the Riomew having the Key around his neck in the front seat with Fong as Silverbolt rested in his Beast Mode in the back, all three sad about what happened to Sari. Suddenly, missiles rocked the area around Ratchet as a white and purple jet .

"I suggest you hand over ze key, Autobot!" the plane declared.

"Is that…" Fong began.

"Blitzwing," Ratchet replied just before a purple carrier transformed into a large Decepticon.

"The Master will not be denied!" the Decepticon declared as he punched the ground with his left fist, creating a large explosion that forced Ratchet to transform while the plane transformed into a robot with a blue face that had a monocle over its left eye.

"Ze Key, Autobot," Blitzwing demanded.

"Never. Silverbolt: Maximize!" the Eagle/Wolf Fuzor howled before transforming.

The two Decepticons were slightly shocked at seeing the Fuzor Maximal. It gave them all just enough time to set up an attack. Silverbolt open fired with his wing missiles as Lance gave Ratchet the Key. Fong hit Bulkhead with a Gyoza Ken but was swatted. Seems he had a brain fart and forgot you needed a _nose_ to be effected by the Gyoza Ken. Lance got the Decpticon Air Carrier in the face with an Aura Sphere before adding a Hyper Beam for good measure. The smoke cleared and Lance was grabbed by the larger Decepticon.

"I suggest you hand over ze Key…" Blitzwing said before his head changed to a red one with a red visor and butt-chin, "Or you're little friend gets the squeeze by Lugnut!"

"Never," Silverbolt growled before tackling the larger Decepticon, releasing Lance, who was caught by the Fuzor, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Uncle Silverbolt!" Lance replied as he began to move again.

"You'll have to take this Key form my cold, offline servos!" Ratchet declared…before they were all frozen solid as Blitzwing's head changed to a black one with red optics and a red Halloween Jack-O-Lantern mouth.

"Vell, it's not exactly offline, but…" Blitzwing said as he ripped the arm the Key was on off Ratchet, "…It's certainly cold! Ahahahaha!"

"Quickly, the Master awaits!" Lugnut ordered.  
With that, the two Decepticons transformed and flew off. They soon broke free. They looked around and didn't see a single sign of the two.

"Great…Now what do we tell the kid?" Ratchet groaned.

"That our plans got frozen?" Fong suggested, earning a giggle from Lance.

* * *

"And one more thing…!" Lan continued to snap at Optimus.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I shouldn't have done that to Sari!" Optimus exclaimed, snapping at last, before sighing, "But was it really necessary to do that to me?"

"Hey. I was in a Frenzy at seeing Chaud due to a Temporal Trophy, okay?" Lan growled.

"Enough, Lan," Sonia ordered as she whapped the Nanited/Woo Foo-infused, engaged-to-wed teen on the back of his head, "So, Prowl-san, what are the Dinobots?"

"Let's see…Their leader is a Tyrannosaurus Rex named 'Grimlock,'" the Cyber-Ninja replied.

"Grimlock? Sensei's hero?" Sonia gasped before going to a nearby tree, sitting before it, and entered a blue area.

"Sonia…" Lan whispered, _'First, she lost Geo and Omega-Xis. And now, she's lost Dinobot, never to return…Will she ever have her happiness back?'_

"Do not worry, Sonia, I have a feeling this 'Geo' you speak about is alive and well, waiting for you to come and free him," Prowl said as if reading Sonia's main thoughts, "And would your Sensei truly wish for you to act like this? Feeling such sorrow from his death?"

"N-No…" Sonia sniffled.

"What would he do if he were alive and see you like this?"

"He'd say 'Girl, you are to stop that this instant! It is alright to remorse of the loss of one of your comrades, but not to continue to mope. It brings shame to their memory! Get up immediately and stop crying!'" Sonia replied, actually sounding like Dinobot, "…I'm ready to move on…"

Prowl nodded. Sonia stood up and they continued on, Sonia staying beside Prowl. A loud roar soon pierced the silent island. Three brown, red, and gold dinosaur robots, a Triceratops, a Pterodactyl, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex, approached them.

"Do not fear!" Optimus ordered as he rose a hand out, "We come in peace!"

"That won't work, Optimus," Sonia said, "Dinobots fear nothing."

"Intruders!" the T-Rex roared as all three transformed into robots, "Dinobots, destroy!"

"Something _else_ you forgot to tell me?" Optimus asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Let me speak to them. They trust me," Prowl offered.

"I think you've done e…"

"Me, Sonia, am no intruder!" Sonia interrupted as she slowly approached the Dinobots, seemingly fearless.

"What is she doing?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Speaking Dinobot-ese," Lan replied.

"Me, Sonia, friend of Cycle-Root and Car-Robot! Truck-Robot and him, Lan…" Sonia spoke as she pointed at Optimus and then Lan, "…Friends. Truck-Robot, him, Lan, and me, Sonia…good."

"…Me, Grimlock, understand," the T-Rex Transformer said as he put away his black and red fire-shaped sword, "Why you, Sonia, speak like Dinobots?"

"Me, Sonia, learn from Raptor, Dinobot," Sonia explained, "He, Dinobot, used Dinobot as name to honor you, Grimlock, you, Swoop, and you, Snarl."

"Oh…Me, Grimlock, want meet him, Dinobot."

"Him, Dinobot, gone. Fight evil Dinobot, Megatron. He kill him, Dinobot," Sonia replied.

"Oopsie. Me, Grimlock, sorry. Dinobots, mourn fallen comrade later. Why you, Sonia, here?"

"Him, Megatron, take form of Fossil Feeder. Metal Winged thing. Make big group called Decepticons. He, Megatron, perished in fight, but Decepticons still live. Me, Sonia, need help from Dinobots."

"Me, Grimlock, accept!" Grimlock roared, "Him, Swoop, help with him, Snarl."

"Me, Sonia, grateful," Sonia bowed.

"You, Sonia, welcome. Dinobots, start mourning him, Dinobot!" Grimlock roared.

With that, the three Dinobots went to their Prehistoric Alt Modes. They held their heads up and let out wailing roars. Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead stared at Sonia with dropped jaws.

"Sensei taught me to speak like a Dinobot," Sonia explained as the three Dinobots mourned.

-Ratchet to Prime!-

"Optimus here."

-The Key's been stolen!-

"_What?_ How?" Optimus demanded.

* * *

"Couple of Decepticon Scum ambushed us on the way to the ship! We tried to fight them off, but…"

-It doesn't matter now! Just get to the ship and protect the AllSpark. We'll meet you there with the Dinobots-

"So where is the ship?" Silverbolt asked.

"Under there," Ratchet replied as he pointed to the lake.

"Um…Mister Ratchet, I can't swim," Lance blushed.

"Don't worry. I'll take you there," Ratchet replied as he changed into Vehicle Mode, "Hop in!"

* * *

High above Detroit, a dark-grey and purple, futuristic, forward-swept wing fighter jet based upon the Su-47 (S-37) Berkut Experimental Fighter and the YF-19 'Alpha One' flew towards a tower. It was strange, to admit, due to it resembling a spark plug. The plane was confusing as well…until it talked.

"Ah…The source of the treasonous communication signal," the plane said before open firing on the structure, blasting a hole in the top, "Starscream: Transform!"

Inside, Professor Sumdac yelped as he was knocked into a wall by the explosion. The jet transformed into a large robot with the Decepticon symbols on his wings. He landed outside the hole in the top of the structure and his eyes widened. Inside, connected by various wires and cables, was a giant head with two red optics, one fully revealed to be a circle. Starscream let out a small gasp before smirking and flying into the room.

"Look what the capacitor dragged in."  
"Megatron? Alive? And looking... magnificent, as always."  
"Starscream. How good it is to be reunited with such a devoted and faithful subject in my time of need."  
"I would have come sooner, o grand and illustrious leader, but naturally we all assumed you perished at the hands of the Autobot scum. What... great... joy to discover you did not."  
"Yes. Delight is written all over your face."

Outside, Bumblebee and Cheetor stopped and transformed. They looked up and their eyes widened when they saw Starscream in the smoke. Bumblebee narrowed his optics.

"Starscream…"

"What? Starscream? Aw man…As if fighting him when his Spark possessed Waspinator was bad enough…Now I have to fight him in his _original structure_?" Cheetor complained, "That's it. I'm taking a word from Rattrap; We're all going to die."

"Oh…So that's why you shouted 'Shut up, Rattrap!' at me a few megacycles ago," Bumblebee realized, "So…Shut up, Cheetor. Let's just contact the others."

"Right. Cheetor to Optimus Prime. This is the Cobalt Kitty speaking! We got a major Decepti-creep here; Starscream!"

* * *

"This day keeps getting better and better…" Optimus muttered.

"Oh boy…" Lan groaned, hearing about Starscream.

"Me, Grimlock, confused. Who Starscream?"

"Bad Fossil Feeder," Sonia replied as she rode on Snarl's back as they crossed the frozen lake, "He, Starscream, flying metal thing. Him, Starscream, need to be taken offline. He, Starscream, grey and purple robot."

"Me, Grimlock, understand! Dinobots destroy Flying Fossil Feeder!" the T-Rex roared, earning a roar from his two Dinobots.

"Do not engage. Wait for backup," Optimus ordered.

-No way!- Bumblebee and Cheetor argued.

-Sari might be in danger!- Bumblebee argued.

-The professor too!- Cheetor added –We're engaging! Vehicle Mode!-

"Bumblebee, Cheetor, wait! …They hung up on me! What did I do to them?" Optimus asked until Lan, riding on Prowl, slug him in Vehicle Mode with a Dragon Fist, "Oh, yeah, this morning…"

* * *

"Oh what a pity, my liege, to see you in such a helpless state. Why…Anyone could just come right in here and terminate you…" Starscream began before Cheetor rammed into him and Maximized.

The doors nearby exploded and Bumblebee dashed out, Stinger on. They let out powerful bolts of electricity that just bounced off the Flyer while Cheetor's lasers knocked the Decepticon back. Starscream growled before firing on the two, knocking them into a wall and denting it badly. He walked over to the two and held them by their throats.

_**"YOU INTERRUPTED MY SPEEECH!" **_Starscream roared, "But don't worry…It _won't_ happen again."

_'Time for you to learn the price for betraying me, Starscream…'_ Megatron thought before a device on the wall caused the three to be sent through the rood just as Sumdac came to.

"What is going on?" Sumdac gasped.

"The evildoers are mobilizing for a full-scale assault on your world! I need my new body _now_!"

"I…Will do what I can," Sumdac replied as he went to work.

"As will I…" Megatron replied.

A monitor moved to his face. He watched as Cheetor and Bumblebee fought Starscream on-somehow-equal terms until Bumblebee nearly fell off, Cheetor holding him from falling off with both his hands. Megatron's optics glowed a brilliant scarlet before the glow went into the cables. The light above the tower glowed before zapping Starscream with red lightning. Lugnut and Blitzwing then entered in Robot Mode.  
"We have come for our glorious leader, Megatron!" Lugnut declared.  
"I am here, Lugnut."  
"Oh, master, I am not worthy! I am not worthy..." Lugnut bowed until he finally noticed something… "…What happened to your body?"  
Megatron sighed before replying with, "Long story."  
"So, you didn't have voices in your head…" the blue-faced Blitzwing (Icy) began before the black-faced head took over (Random), "You had a _head_ in your head! Ahahahaha!"

"I swore I would not fail you, oh Magnificent One!" Lugnut declared as he whacked Random over, "Victory is at hand! And now…It is time to crush the Autbots into oblivion!"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Sumdac demanded before Lugnut forced him to bow.

"On your knees, Human Scum, and bow before the great and glorious Megatron, leader of all Decepticons!"

"Decepticons? But, you told me you were an Autobot."  
"And I hated every moment of that humiliating charade. But no more..."

"What…Have I done?" Sumdac bowed his head shamefully until Lugnut unceremoniously dumped him on his 'chair,' being Megatron's right hand.

"Professor Sumdac, you can't go now. Don't you wish to see the completion of that which you helped create?" Megatron asked as Blitzwing inserted the key into Megatron's head.

The key glowed before data-line glow-lines formed all over the head and hand, making Sumdac scream in fear. The light zapped a nearby, nearly-destroyed, Decepticon body. The walls began to bulge out in the direction of the body as the broken cables of the missing right hand went below the floor and connected to the right hand Sumdac was in. It closed and drug him under the floor and back out, connecting to the limb while dropping Sumdac before it. The metal on the wall snapped onto the body and fused to it. The head lifted out of its place and snaped onto the body. The light faded and Megatron stood in all his glory. He was a near-white grey and red Decepticon with an Ion Blaster on his right arm. Outside, the tower began to glow red as Starscream faced the two in a standstill. The other soon approached and transformed.

"No! It can't be!" Starscream exclaimed before the top exploded and Megatron emerged, making all of the Autobots, Decepticons, humans, and Maximals to stare at him with mixed emotions.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!**


	40. TA: Megatron Rising Part 2: Primus

**Me: Update! And here's the new opening! Oh…And I've changed the title from 'Four Years' to 'Battle!'

* * *

**

**Yo! Hope you're all doing well! I am Arthur C. Eos! Hm? You can't remember it?**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Yosh! I'll say it again! I am Arthur C. Eos! Ten-hut!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Trans-Code 001! Acid Ace! On the Air!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

"Hmm…Ah, yes…" BW Megatron awed as he saw Megatron on the screen as Optimus Primal sat down there, "Now we shall see which is stronger? My ancestor or your ancestor."

"It will be my ancestor," Primal replied.

"Care to make a wager?" BW Megatron asked

"What do you have in mind?"

As the two made their bet downstairs, everyone watched upstairs.

"Oh man…Not Megatron! Not him!" Rattrap screamed, "Pussycat and Sir Drools-A-Lot are as good as slagged…"

"Shut up, Meg," Omega-Xis said.

"What?" Rattrap demanded.

"Sorry, sorry! I just used this TV to watch some Family Guy one time and it's stuck in my head!" Omega-Xis explained.

"But they're still gonna get slagged," Rattrap sighed.

"Don't count them out yet, Rattrap. They're with Optimus Prime," Rhinox said.

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?" Bulkhead gasped.

"How is that possible?" Prowl asked.

"Oh man…We're slagged…" Ace gulped as Megatron landed before them.

"I don't know," Optimus replied as he readied his ax, "But he doesn't look too interested in explanations."

"Fine by me," Bulhead replied as he swung his wrecking ball at Megatron, "I hate small talk!"

Megatron kept a calm, cold expression as he took out two swords. He sliced trhough the cable on the wrecking ball while dodging. Bulkhead roared as he jumped at him with Acid Ace. Megatron knocked the two into a building's fifteenth and sixteenth floors. Prowl charged and threw his Ninja-Stars, which Megatron parried. A feral roar was heard before Grimlock and Snarl rammed into the Decepticon Leader. Swoop grabbed Megatron and flew over all of them and released him. Lyra Note, her sword replacing her guitar with markings like on Dinobot on her form, leaped at the Decepticon Leader beside the Caliburn-drawn Megaman: Dinobot-Soul. Megatron parried their smaller blades with his own before slapping them into Swoop and blasting them both onto the other two Dinobots. Grimlock transformed and gently placed the injured Sonia beside the passed out Swoop, who had transformed before losing consciousness, and the passed out normal Megaman. Prowl was sliced in various areas and sent into Snarl. Grimlock roared as he and Megatron entered a stalemate. Yuck roared as he activated his Woo Foo Aura, releasing it in the form of a giant green wolf. The wolf howled before assaulting Megatron's back. The leader grabbed Grimlock by the neck and flipped him over his shoulder, landing on Yuck and his aura, knocking both out. Ace roared as he used his Flame Powers on the leader, but Megatron shrugged them off and slapped Ace into the tower's gaping hole with one of his blades.

"Ugh…Those blades…Sea Stone…" Ace groaned before seeing Icy and Lugnut blocking Sumdac's escape, "Oh no you don't…"

Outside, Megatron stood on Prowl. He spoke about waiting '50 Stellar-Cycles for payback for the arm' as he rose his sword up. Optimus knocked it out of his hands with his ax on a cable. He then charged and stuck Megatron's Ion Blaster, not making a dent in it. Megatron kicked Optimus into another building with some debris landing on Alex, knocking him out just after he got Megatron in a joint, making him fall to his knees just as he got his sword. Megatron, the Key in his left hand, used it on his torso and his joint repaired itself. Blitzwing and Lugnut fell behind him, burnt badly. He sighed before hitting both of them with the Key, healing them. On the roof, Starscream held the two younger robots by their necks over the edge.

"So…Give up, yet?" Bumblebee asked as he pathetically kicked on the Decepticon.

"I should have pulled the plug on Megatron when I still had the chance," Starscream ignored the Autobot, "So…Do I help the Autobot take him down? Or serve Megatron until a better opportunity presents itself."

"How about C: None of the above!" Lan roared as he tackled Starscream with his Dragon Wings engaged.

"What the…? A human Transformer?" Starscream exclaimed as he got up.

"Alright, Lan!" Cheetor cheered.

"Uh…Cheetor?"

"Yeah?"

Bumblebee, paling, pointed down. Cheetor looked down to see they were still over the edge. Both gulped before they hugged each other and fell, screaming. Megatron jumped a kicked the two into the defeated. Lan narrowed his eyes at Starscream as he engaged his Woo-Foo Aura. The aura and Starscream roared as they charged at each other. Below them, Optimus slowly got up from a destroyed car.

"Do your worst, Megatron! I'll never give up the location of the AllSpark!" Optimus declared.

"Oh, but I don't need you. This Key will bring me directly to it," Megatron sneered as a blue light emerged from the Key, pointing at Lake Eerie.

"Never!" Optimus roared…Until Megatron slugged him with the Key-held fist, forcing Optimus's body to drag through the ground and stop before the others that were defeated.

"To me, my Loyal Decepticons!"

"Ah…Look like my decision's been made!" Starscream smirked as he slugged Lan through the aura and blasted him through the roof and on the ground floor before the Decepticon jumped.

"Oh, Great and Glorious Megatron, we are ready to s…" Lugnut began before Starscream landed on his head.

"_I_ am ready to serve as your ever faithful second-in-command!" Starscream declared as he approached the leader.

"Ah, Starscream…How fitting to have you by my side as I finally take my revenge on the one responsible for my fifty stellar cycles of helplessness and humiliation," Megatron smirked as he aimed the fusion cannon at Optimus, powered it up, then suddenly in a move a certain classic evil genius would be proud of shoved the Key into Starscream's Spark Chamber, causing him to go offline, "Does anyone else have a problem with my leadership?"  
Random gulped, "Uh, no, ve're fine."  
"Never!" Lugnut declared as he bowed.  
"Now then, where were we? Huh?" Megatron pondered as he noticed that the Autobots and Maximal have disappeared with the others.  
"After zem!" the red face (Hothead) Blitzwing declared.

"Ignore them. The AllSpark takes top priority," Megatron ordered, "Besides…They're not long for this world. Decepticons: Transform and Rise Up!"

The three transformed. Megatron transformed into a dual-rotor attack helicopter. They flew off, not noticing everyone hiding on the bottom floor of the building. Lan grunted as he used Full Synchro with Megaman and downloaded various Recovery BattleChips to heal them both.

"This is all my fault…" Sumdac moaned.

"What do you mean? It's not like you were the guy who rebuilt Megaton, tricked into believing he was an Autobot who didn't want the others to see him, found his head 50 years ago, and reversed-engineered his head to base your entire robotic empire upon him, right?" Arthur asked before everyone saw him look away awkwardly while playing with his fingers, "You _what_?"

"It doesn't matter now. We need to keep Megatron from getting his hands on the AllSpark," Optimus ordered.

"I'm so banged up…I couldn't even transform into a trash heap…" Bulkhead groaned.

"We need Sari's Key to repair us…" Cheetor nodded.

"Sari's Key! There may be some residual energy left in my lab equipment!" Sumdac offered.

"It's worth a shot," Optimus replied as he got up, "Let's get up there and repair ourselves. I just hope the others can hold off the Decepticons until we get there."

* * *

"Whoa…" Lance awed as Ratchet typed something down with his only hand.

"Teletran-1, run a complete security systems check," Ratchet ordered.

-Scanning…Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!- a feminine mechanical voice declared.

A screen revealed the two Spider Transformers with Sari on Black Arachnia's back. Fong chuckled as he saw they were going in complete circles. Elita-1 and Black Arachnia transformed and glared at Sari before she said something and both gasped. Ratchet and Silverbolt quickly got the ship started. It shot through the ice with Black Arachnia, Sari, and Elita-1 on top of it. A side opened and Silverbolt caught Black Arachnia and Sari before pulling them in. Elita-1 held on as best she could before she fell off, screaming.

"Was that…" Silverbolt began.

"We'll explain later," Black Arachnia replied before glaring at Sari, "And why didn't you tell me it was under the water?"

"You never asked," Sari replied as they entered the Bridge.

"Why were you two with her?" Ratchet asked.

"We were keeping her distracted. You believe me, right?  
"Right now I'm more concerned with the others!" Ratchet replied.  
"No problem, we'll just fix 'em up. I mean, it's not like you lost my Key or anything..." Sari began before she saw had Ratchet looked away awkwardly, "You lost my Key!  
"Technically, I lost my hand…It just…happened to have your Key attached to it…"

"I don't believe this! After all that crud about not being able to trust me with it?" Sari complained.

"If it's any consolation, I wasn't looking forward to telling you this. Given the choice, I'd rather face Megatron down himself."

"Um, Ratchet…I think you may get that chance sooner than later," Silverbolt gulped as he pointed at a screen to show the three Decepticons approaching.

"Uh oh…" Lance gulped.

"Yep," Ratchet nodded.

* * *

"What I tell ya, hm? We're all gonna die!" Rattrap exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Rico yelped as he, Static, and Lucas ran around in a circle in fright.

"Yep," Rhinox nodded before seeing Yusei hiding behind the couch, "…Afraid of spiders?"

"Insects and Arachnida in general," Yusei admitted.

"Ah…So that explains why you don't go downstairs," Omega-Xis chuckled, "Yusei, cockroach!"

"Where?" Yusei asked as he looked around frantically…until Omega-Xis fell over, laughing.

"Jack…May I borrow your dragon?" Aki asked, a fearful aura emanating from her.

Jack gulped as he handed the woman his Signer Dragon Card. She slapped it on her Duel Disk and Red Daemon's Dragon emerged. Omega-Xis paled before running out the the dragon pursuing him. Downstairs, the Predacons fell over laughing at the Autobot's defeat.

"Well, it seems I won our bet," Megatron said as he calmed down.

"Not just yet, Megatron, he still needs to destroy Prime and the Autobots with my ancestor with the AllSpark for you to win the bet," Primal replied.

"Blast! I thought you forgot about that," Megatron grumbled before seeing a newspaper nearby, turned to the CrossWord section, "You! Give me that and a pencil!"

"A CrossWord?" Primal pondered as he handed Megatron them.

"'27 Across: A three-lettered word for bliss.' J-O-Y," Megatron ignored as he wrote down on the paper.

"This could prove to be useful…" Tarantulas chuckled before seeing the Sudoku Puzzle on another newspaper, "Um…"

Primal sighed before getting all the newspapers and placing them in the cage through the bars. Instantly, Quickstrike was first to strike, hitting the Sports section. Inferno, surprisingly, took the Funnies, and Tarantulas took all the Sudoku puzzles, leaving Megatron his CrossWords. They all went to a different part of the large cage to be alone, yet Megatron stayed beside Primal and the TV to keep watching their bet in action.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Arthur said, fully healed via Recovery BattleCards, as the Autobots and Cheetor got up.

"Not exactly Battle-Grade, but it will do," Optimus said as he tested his left hand.

"You, Grimlock, okay?" Sonia asked.

"Me, Grimlock, fine, but pride hurt."

"It okay," Sonia replied, "Me, Sonia, happy you, Grimlock, alright. Same with him, Swoop, and him, Snarl."

"We weren't exactly Autobot Academy material…to begin with…" Prowl said.

"I guess we're just a team of Repair-Bots," Bulkhead sighed.

"Well what'd you expect from a bunch of 'undisciplined, insubordinate malfunctions' anyway?" Bumblebee asked.

"…I was out of line when I said that, okay? And, uh, maybe you Maintenance-Bots could teach this Academy-Bot how to repair a few…friendships?"

-Prime. Ratchet! Three Decepticons on our tail!-

"Do not engage! Repeat: Do not engage! We need to leave the Cons off Earth and keep it out of the crossfire!"

-Got it, Prime. Over and out!-

"Let me come with you!" Sumdac begged.

"No, Professor, it's too…" Optimus began.

"He's going. He spent years reverse-engineering Megatron, so that means he knows how to shut him down probably!" Lan argued.

"Think he can be trusted?" Prowl whispered.

"Even if he can, he's just a human. How's he gonna fight Megatron?" Bulkhead whispered.

"What about Sari?" Bumblebee asked.

"What about me?" Sari asked as the ship appeared outside the gaping hole in the wall, "If you think I'm letting you gearheads out of my sight, you're nuts! And I don't mean the ones that come with bolts."

They all smiled at the little girl before the structure rumbled. Outside, the Decepticons began to open fire on the ship. Ratchet grunted inside the ship as he kept it stable.

"Worry about that later! Get on the ship now!" Ratchet ordered.

"This way!" Silverbolt ordered from the entrance into the ship.

One by one, everyone ran into the ship. It turned 90 degree upwards and took off. Inside, Sumdac freaked.

"Oh dear, this is all my fault!  
"What? It's not like you built Megatron in your lab or anything…" Sari began before seeing her dad look away and uncomfortably tap his fingers, "_You_ built _Megatron_ in you lab?"  
"On the bright side, now I don't feel so bad about losing your Key," Ratchet joked with no laughter from anyone when three missiles his the engines.

-Propulsion System: Failure. Navigation System: Failure. Stabilizer System: Failure-

"Doesn't this thing ever give good news?" Bumblebee complained.

"Prime, I think we'll have to revise that 'leaving the planet' strategy!" Ratchet declared as they crashed onto Dinobot Island.

"Everyone in one piece?" Optimus asked before an explosion rumbled the ship.

"Not for long!" Bulkhead replied.

"…Sari…" Lan whispered, getting the attention of the younger girl, "Where is the AllSpark. I have an idea how to not let them get it."

"This way," Sari whispered before the two crawled away from the others while the Autobots, Maximals, Mobian, Yuck, and humans minus Sumdac ran out.

They soon approached a large orange container with metal bars around it. Lan awed at the size of it, roughly comparing it to the size of Rampage. He approached it and brushed a hand against it, trying to use his Dimensional Scream or Dimensional Shriek on it. It suddenly opened up to reveal a glowing blue crystal. It scanned Lan before a large amount of information entered his head.

_'Ugh…What's happening…?'_ Lan thought as he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

**_-Please…Let me…-_** a soothing, gentle, yet powerful voice begged.

* * *

"If we go down, we go down fighting. Together. And I can't think of a better band of Autobots I'd be prouder to fight alongside," Optimus spoke as they prepared their weapons.  
"Not even the Cybertron Elite Guard? Because I sure wouldn't mind having them here now," Bumblebee chuckled nervously.

"Same here…" Cheetor gulped.

The Decepticons approached in the air. Bulkhead roared as he, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Swoop, and Yuck tackled Lugnut. The six fell over in the distance, creating a large explosion.

"Kid! Eletromagnetic pulse!" Ratchet ordered as he and Bumblebee fired their weapons at Blitzwing, shutting most of his servos down . . . bar his mouth.  
"Curious. My eletrical systems have gone offline. Vhich means . . ." Icy began before Random screamed at the top of his 'lungs,' "I'M FALLING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They all saw Blitzwing crash near the shore. Everyone but Acid Ace, Optimus, and Grimlock ran off to there. Megatron flew overhead, but Optimus grabbed his tail with his grappling hook and Megatron ended up dragging the three after him. Overhead, they all saw Blitzwing flying over the second group, firing on them, until they saw Bumblebe dodging while seemingly heckling the jet. The jet transformed into a tank with two barrels that fell into the frozen lake. They also saw the first group getting Lugnut to blow himself up by firing a long-distant attack at his two arms, both with a strange red button in the center of them. Grimlock, Acid Ace, and Optimus threw their blades at him, hitting him in the left rotor. They crashed into the ship, near the AllSpark, Sumdac, Sari, and a collapsed, fainted Lan. Megatron transformed into Robot Mode and looked at them all.

"You Autobots are becoming nuisances," Megatron growled as he kicked the Stasis Lock Grimlock out of his way and landed on Acid Ace, preventing him from moving, "Especially you, Optimus Prime. Our struggle ends where it began; aboard this ship."

With that, he kicked Optimus out of the way and blasted him directly at the Spark Chamber. Optimus collapsed against a wall, his spark visible to everyone, slowly fading. Megatron sneered as he removed the crystal in the AllSpark's container and slammed into over his own Spark Chamber. The crystal turned a brilliant crimson.

"I've waited 4 million Stellar Cycles for this. With the power of the AllSpark, I will reclaim Cybertron for all Decepticon Kind. But not before I lay waste to the world that held me captive for so long…" Megatron declared before he fell over, dropping the Key.

"I've spent 50 years learning how to reverse-engineer your technology! I know how to disrupt your equilibrium sensors! You 'Achilles' Heel,' if you will."

"Your work is clever, human, but far too superficial," Megatron declared as the Crimson AllSpark healed him, "You don't understand the Spark at the center. Let us see how you fair against this Achilles Heel…"

_**"No!"**_

Everyone turned to see Lan slowly stand up, a gold aura erupting from him. He floated up a few feet before the aura took on the form of a robot towering over Megatron. Lan looked at Megatron, his eyes pure gold and glowing.

"Lan…?" Sari whispered.

_**"I am Primus!"**_ Lan declared, his voice the one he heard of in his mind, _**"The human known as 'Lan Xavier Hikari' has allowed me to borrow his form."**_

"Primus…" Optimus gasped in pain.

_**"Optimus Prime, I thank you for guarding the AllSpak, **_**MY**_** Spark, but it has become corrupted,"**_ Primus spoke, _**"Therefore…You must destroy the AllSpark with the Key."**_

"The AllSpark…Is the Spark of Primus?" Megatron gasped.

"No…" Optimus whispered.

_** "The Line of Primes has failed, yet hope still remains. I offer the portion of my Spark within this human child to keep with you until my Spark can fully be restored. For as long as it survives, so shall I. Will you accept this responsibility, Optimus Prime?"**_

"I…Will…!" Optimus replied.

_**"Behold, the Matrix of Leadership!"**_ Primus declared before a device with a Spark in the center erupted from Lan's body, _**"Cybertron recognizes and welcomes Optimus Prime. Keeper of the Matrix. Leader of the Free Autobots!"**_

Lan collapsed as the gold aura vanished into the Matrix of Leadership. He fell and the two Sumdac caught him. The Matrix of Leadership shot into Optimus's torso, covering the front of his Spark Chamber. He cried out as the gold energy surrounded him, healing his injuries…changing his form. Everyone in Detroit saw a gold light erupt from Dinobot Island for a few seconds until it faded.

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm not sure…But it felt powerful…" Sonia replied.

In the ship, Megatron looked out when the light faded. Before them all was Optimus, but different. He had the same red, silver, and blue scheme as he used to, but he was now equal to height of Megatron and looked stronger with more armor. His had two large wheels on the backs on where his shoulders and torso met, the inner ring glowing red like the inner rims on the four wheels on his legs, lower part of his torso near the waist, the four red blocks on each of his legs where they began, and the two Autobot symbols on his shoulders. His upper legs and waist were silver while his lower legs, feet, and hands were blue and the rest was red. His right arm had a large blast blaster on the back like Megatron did. On his torso were two black-tinted windshields like on the front of a truck. His head donned a blue helmet with a silver face guard that had blue lines on the cheeks. His optics were pure blue. In his left fist was the Key, strapped to his index finger.

"End of the line, Megatron," Optimus Prime declared, his voice deeper yet held compassion, "One shall stand…And one shall fall."

"Impossible…" Megatron gasped before firing a red laser from the Corrupt AllSpark, "I will rule all of Cybertron!"

"You want power?" Optimus asked as he shrugged the attack off while slugging Megatron in the AllSpark with the Key, "Have your fill!"

Megatron screamed in agony as he fell over in red flames, landing near Sumdac and Arthur just as he and Acid got out from under Grimlock. Sari, still holding onto Lan, opened the door as Megatron slowly stood up. He took out a black rod and a red double-edged Energon Axe formed. He charged at Megatron and struck Megatron with it, knocking him out of the ship. A tremendous explosion occurred outside the ship.

"Did you…destroy the AllSpark?" Sari gasped.

"Oh my head…" Lan groaned as he slowly got up, "What happened?"

"Optimus destroyed the AllSpark," Sari replied.

"What? You got a glitch in your databanks, you...whoa...I like your new form, Optimus, but I'm still pissed off that you did that!" Lan barked.

"More like I…dispersed it, actually," Optimus replied as he gave Sari back the Key, "Which means, this Key and the Matrix of Leadership are the most powerful Cybertronian Artifacts in existence…And the Key is much too valuable to be in the hands of the Autobots. If the AllSpark, if _Primus_, chose you, then he must have had a good reason."

* * *

"Blast!" Megatron roared.

"Well you remember our deal, Megatron, or should I say…" Primal snickered as Tarantulas, Quickstrike, and Inferno put a pink frilly dress and a bonnet on Megatron in his Beast Mode, "…Ms. Meggy?"

"I will have my revenge, Optimus Primal, yes…" Megatron roared as Optimus took pictures of him.

"…There! Good as new!" Sari beamed as she finished repairing Ratchet.

"No sign of the Decepticons…But I doubt we've seen the last of them," Ratchet examined.

"You all fought like Autobots! I can't tell you how proud I am of each and every one of you," Optimus declared.  
"Go on, tell us!" Cheetor purred.

"We can take it!" Bumblebee added.

"Lookin' pretty good, Boss Bot," Bulkhead said.

"Impressive. So Primus was the AllSpark?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. But part of his Spark is now the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus replied.

"Is something wrong, Sari?" Lan asked.

"…Anyone seen Arthur, Acid, or my dad?" Sari asked.

"Me, Grimlock, no see them," the T-Rex replied, earning shakes of no-luck from his fellow Dinobots.

The entire group began to look around for them. Nearby, a badly damaged Megatron looked down in his right hand. In it was a frightened Sumdac and a fainted Arthur with Acid in his VG Hunter.

"I trust you are comfortable in your _chair_, Professor Issac Sumdac! It appears, professor, that our fates are destined to be intertwined once more."

**

* * *

Me: And here's another chapter! And what do you think of Optimus Prime's new look?**


	41. TA: The Elite Guard

**Me: Update! NeoNazo356 wrote the part after the opening just before it goes to Detroit a few weeks after the Decepticon Battle. ****Onii-San's CrossFused form is based on a concept under the ownership of Gainax.**

* * *

**Welcome everyone! I hope you're well. I am Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime! What? You didn't catch that?**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Well, I'll say it once more. I'm the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime! Nice to meet you all!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Transform!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

As the captured Brawlers sat around, an idea occurred to Omega-Xis. "Hey Geo. Pass me the remote will ya?"

"Hm? Why?" he asked.

"I want to check how Onii-San and Anonymous are doing," Omexa-Xis replied. "Figured I may as well see how he's doing. Whether or not he'll be joining us here."

Geo passed Omexa-Xis the remote. After fumbling with the buttons, the screen flickered to life. However, instead of an image showing up initially, an **ERROR**banner appeared. Various sweatdrops formed on everyone.

-**NO DATA AVAILABLE. DO YOU WISH TO SEE PREVIOUS TRANSMISSION ON SUBJECT: ONII-SAN?-** the TV asked in a synthetic voice.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

-**ACKNOWLEDGED. NOW ACCESSING PREVIOUS DATA ON SUBJECT: ONII-SAN-**The TV spoke as the screen flickered to life.

'The screen opened with a bright yellow sun right in the screen, causing everyone to bring their hands up to their eyes. After a moment it zoomed out and panned down, revealing a beautiful blue sky with a few white clouds in the distance. The land below was barren and sun-baked red, massive rock formation in the distance, along with a few dormant volcanoes.

The monitor panned right, showing a figure in the distance. It zoomed in, revealing Onii-San, his hands in his pockets, as he stood before a large mound of stones, a musing look on his face as he looked at the mound of stones before him. The mound of stones was the same as the one Dinobot was buried under, except with this one had a proud nodachi was stabbed into the top in, a tattered, but seemingly-unaging red cloak tied to the sheath, blowing in the wind. As part of it unfurled, it revealed a white flaming sunglasses-wearing skull pattern on the back.

"Hey bro, it's me," Onii-San spoke, as though he were talking to the owner of the nodachi and cloak himself. "It's been a while since I've visited you last."'

"**Onii-San has a brother?" Lucario asked.**

"**Shh," Mew ****hushed ****as she watched, a bucket of popcorn in front of her.**

'"I don't completely remember everything in my past," Onii-San, said, making a few Brawlers think of Sanji since he once told them all he could remember was being on a boat before meeting Zeff, "But if there's anything I remember, it's you," he said as he looked at the pile of stones.

A moment later, the opaque image of a lean muscular man with spiky blue hair, blue tattoos on his arms and back appeared, sitting on the rock before him in his mind's eye, illuminated by the screen. He wore long dark brown pants tied with a white belt, the traditional Japanese sarashi (protective bandages on the abdomen and forearms), wooden sandals, and the same red cape blowing in the wind. On his face were a pair of orange-glass pointed sunglasses.

The screen showed the image from behind Onii-San's left shoulder. As he reached towards the sun and clenched his fist, the perspective made it look like he was taking hold of the sun. "You always were a_ resilient_fellow. Fitting that in the end the only thing that could kill you would be being stabbed in the chest and being shot through by a giant robot."'

"**He sounds pretty tough," Omexa-Xis commented. "Wonder how things would've gone if I had **_**him **_**as a partner."**

"**Omega-Xis!" Geo exclaimed.**

"**Well excuse me! Can I help it if I have a problem with you at times and your times of sadness and moaning?"**

"**I believe it's called 'Therapy,'" Rhinox replied.**

"**It was a rhetorical question!" Omega-Xis barked, his eyes blank and his teeth shark-like.**

'For a moment Onii-San closed his eyes, a blood-curling "YAAAAAAAAAHHH!" bursting from the screen as he remembered back to that day. "Damn that bastard Thymilph. If he hadn't been distracted, you never would've gotten the jump on him like you did."

Onii-San sighed as he remembered he had something he needed to be getting to. "Well bro, we may not have been brothers by blood, but we were _soul_brothers. And that's good enough for me," he said turning away from the grave, a tear flowing down his face reflecting the sun's light.

As he walked off, he turned his gaze toward the area at the base of several volcanoes, a massive crevase cutting a massive rut through the red earth. To some, it would appear as no more then another stretch of land, but to the trained eye, you could tell that in years past, it had been a battleground on a tremendous scale.

The next moment the screen flashed black, white, and grey before the scene changed. Onii-San was now walking down a red-walled metal corridor, much like the kind you'd find on the Halbderd.

As he turned a corner, a young teen bolted toward him and stopped short of knocking him over. He had long blonde hair going down his back and crimson-colored eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on the left sleeve, blue jeans, and had red and white metal-plated shoes.'

'_**Why do I feel like I'm looking at myself?' **_**Volt thought to himself when he saw the blond-haired teen, **_**'Kinda looks like me in my Human Form.'**_

'"Oh hey kid. What? You got pre-battle jitters?" Onii-San asked humorously.

The blond teen panted, his hands on his knees as he tried to take in as much air as possible. "I've been *pant* looking all over *wheeze* for you. Where *gasp* have you been?"

"I was visiting… an old friend," Onii-San answered.

"Onii-San *deep breath*. Listen, I've seen this before! I know what's going to happen during this battle!" the blond-haired teen cried.

Onii-San put his hand to his chin in though. "Ah, that's right. I forgot for a moment there you're from the future of an alternate timeline."

"This isn't the time for that!" the blond-haired teen cried, tears threatening to stream from his eyes. "During this fight you're going to-"

Suddenly the signal to the screen rezzed out of focus, the screen turning black, white, and grey before coming back into focus a moment later, the words the blond-haired teen said being lost, much to the chagrin of the gathering viewers.'

"**Stupid TV!" Rua barked.**

"**Wazzzpinator zzzhoot TV?" Waspinator offered.**

"**No!" nearly everyone but the darker characters there and Rua barked.**

"**Wazzzpinator apologizezzz."**

'" . . . I see," Onii-San said, digesting what he had been told.

For a moment the blond-haired teen looked relieved, but went into full-blown panic-mode when Onii-San started going down the hall. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Onii-San turned back to the blond-haired teen, a serious look on his face as he locked his eyes onto his. "Do you think I didn't know the risks involved when I joined this fight?"

"Well no but-" the blond-haired teen muttered. "Why are you still going out there? You _know_what's going to happen to you!"

"I'm going out there because I _have_to," Onii-San said. "If I don't go out there and fight, the battle may tip in Tabuu's favor."'

**The mentioning of that thing's name caused everyone to flinch in some way.**

"**Tabuu?" Primal repeated.**

"**Scary guy. Killed me and Jazz once before he brought us back-although he was forced to," Volt explained, "Think of the Vok AKA The Aliens you've seen and the ones who made those devices, except more malicious."**

"**Ah…" Rhinox nodded.**

'"You're such an _idiot_!" the blond-haired teen cried, tears streaming down his face. "You're walking off to your _death_, and you're practically _smiling_about it!"

"Tell me. Why do you think your parents sent you here for this… internship?" Onii-San asked, picking that last word carefully.

The blond-haired teen's emotions died down as a thinking look crossed his eyes. "I don't know. Why?"

"So you could learn… to let go," Onii-San answered. "Nothing lasts forever. This is the lesson your parents wanted me to instill in you when you were first born."

"But-But why do I have to learn _this_way?" the blond-haired teen cried.

Onii-San walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "When fate calls upon us, it is usually not at a moment of our choosing. Bad things happen to good people, but that's just a part of life."

Onii-San let his words sink in for a moment. After a tense minute, the blond-haired teen wrapped his arms around Onii-San's waist, crying into his shoulder like he was losing his best friend. Onii-San looked taken aback, but eventually put his hands on the blond-haired teen's back. "Your parents are very proud of you, and I am too. Because… I think _now_ you've learned what you needed to."

The blond-haired teen separated himself from Onii-San, wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve as he tried his hardest to stop crying. "This still isn't fair."

"Life never is," Onii-San said sadly, his mind flashing back to when his soul brother had died on the battlefield. "Here. I have one last gift for you," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold and black-plated battle chip and handed it to the blond-haired teen. "From one soul brother to another."

The blond-haired teen took hold of the battle chip. He immediately recognized it as a Double Soul chip. On it was the picture of a flaming white skull wearing black sunglasses, a brilliant crimson cloak flowing from the upper left to the lower right, and a two-handed sword with the handle in the upper right and the blade pointed to the lower left behind it.

"Good-bye . . . Onii-San," the blond-haired teen cried, his tears falling from his face as he clenched his gift in his fist.'

"**Oh dear…" May whispered.**

"**Man…I've never heard Onii-san talk like that before," Ash said.**

"**He sounds like an honorable and proud man," Rhinox said, "I would love to meet him someday."**

'The scene scrambled again. This time when it cleared, it showed Onii-San on the deck of the Halberd. A few of the other Brawlers were in the frame as well, which earned confused looks on their faces.'

"**What…" Mario began.**

"…**The…" Metaknight added.**

"…**Hell?" Fox finished.**

'Onii-San looked into the distance, and to everyone's terror, a massive version of Tabuu rose up, contrasting to the SubSpace world the scene was taking place, nearly a thousand feet taller than his original iteration.

Suddenly, a massive black and red-highlighted dragon appeared at the giant Tabuu's side. As it reared its mouth open, a massive ball of energy formed, much larger than the Halberd itself as it prepared to fire.

"Oh no! If that thing hits us, we're done for!" a voice cried.

"We're too close! We can't get away!" another voice cried.

As the giant black dragon head was about to release its energy directly at the Halberd and at the Brawlers on board, Onii-San brought out his black and silver PET with one hand, a CrossFusion chip in the other hand. "Well Anonymous. Lets do this," he said as he spread his arms apart, preparing to engage CrossFusion. Anonymous nodded inside the PET before Onii-San brought the PET and CrossFusion chip together in front of him, a massive ball of light bursting forth.

**Cue Soundtrack – Happily Ever After**

The scene changed to a front shot of Onii-San, his eyes closed as his arms hung at his sides. A moment later four black plates appeared at the front, back, sides, and top of his head before converging together covering his head, a large horn jutting from the, dark-red ornamentation forming on the sides, back, and top of his head as a layer of black armor formed on his chin and weaved its way around his neck forming a black full-body suit. His eyes closed, then flashed open to reveal that they were highlighted yellow with red armor plates situated below.

The next moment the screen panned down to his waist and legs, segments of black armor appearing out of nowhere as they adhered themselves to his feet, shins, thighs, and waist. A moment later the camera panned to his back diagonally, a massive white-armored spinal cord and ribs (forming around the sides without the front) materializing before the camera zoomed out to Onii-San's upper body. A moment later a jagged black-armored torso seemed to fall onto him, sparks released as the two halves joined together, massive set of white fangs at the front of the armor where the white spinal armor was left opened. At that moment, two more hair-thin lines appearing on his chest before they opened to reveal another pair of menacing yellow-colored eyes with red beneath. As he moved to cross his arms in front of him, black armor began to weave itself on his shoulders, biceps, and then forearms before his arms crossed with a loud clang, black red-clawed gloves appearing a moment later.

The screen zoomed out and showed several vertical cut-screens showing his arms, legs, front and back. A moment later red circles drew themselves across his armor before collapsing into indentions, glowing red outlines reminiscent to the front of a pokéball; appearing on the sides of his biceps and forearms, the outsides of his thighs and on both sides of his shins, four on his back beside his spine, and two more appearing on his shoulder blades, another one appearing right below his collarbone as four more appeared at his waist and by his thighs.

For the first time, Onii-San's form was revealed in full display. The red on his armor agaist the obsidian-black plating, the jagged fangs and menacing eyes made him look like a demon from the depths of hell.

"CrossFusion: Complete!" CF Onii-San and Anonymous both roared as they lunged forward, creating mini-craters in the Halbderd's deck as he rushed so fast the eye could barely follow.'

"**Whoa…Kinda like EM-Wave Change…" Geo awed.**

"**Amazing…"Rhinox awed, "Why didn't Lan show us that?"**

"**It's because we haven't invented anything like that yet, even in our time," Jazz replied.**

'Right as he neared the prow of the Halberd, Tabuu's giant dragon head launched its massive energy beam straight at the Halberd. The moment CF Onii-San set foot on the Meta Knight-shaped prow, he launched himself straight at the energy beam, his leap so powerful it pushed the Halberd back a good yard.

As CF Onii-San flew at the energy beam that threatened to destroy everything in its path, he tapped into the depths of his power, the indentions across his body glowing brilliantly as he threw his head, arms and legs back, turning his body perpendicular to the Tabuu's energy blast.

"Lazengann… OVERLOAD!" he roared as dark grey tendril-shaped drill exploded from the indentions of his body, pointing themselves straight at the energy blast. The moment the two forces collided, the force of a million freight trains was unleashed as CF Onii-San's technique stopped the massive energy beam dead in its tracks.

The watching brawlers sighed, thinking that the Onii-San and the blond-haired teen had been incorrect.

"_**You filthy human! You'll just die like a dog anyway**_!" Tabuu roared as he forced more energy into the dragon head at his side. _**"VANISH!"**_

The next moment a concentrated pulse of energy coursed through the energy beam, shattering CF Onii-San's tendrils in an instant. The next moment the energy beam slammed into his body, CF Onii-San using the last of his strength to hold the energy beam back by using his entire body as a shield.

"Rrrrrgh!" CF Onii-San grunted as the energy continued to pound his body.

A moment later, the beam began to make his body break apart, starting at his feet and hands, and then up his arms and legs to his chest. CF Onii-San's mind could only experience pain as his body was gradually being broken down on a molecular level, down to the last strand of DNA.'

"**Dear god," Armstrong muttered. "It's as though his body's being deconstructed."**

"**Yes. Except the difference is he's able to feel every aspect of it," Roy commented, "where normally an entire segment is broken down all at once. That pain must be long and tortuous."**

'A few seconds later CF Onii-San's body was overtaken, a brilliant white light flowing out of the screen, nearly blinding the Brawlers watching. Those with sensitive eyes had to cover them.

As CF Onii-San's body began to fade out of existance, the screen was able to convey his final words before the signal was lost completely.

"If what you said was true, then I am sorry you have to watch me die twice," Onii-San said to himself as he completely faded away.

A second later the signal was completely lost, the screen a scrambled mix of black, white, and grey like when any other TV signal was lost or cut off.'

-**SIGNAL LOST-**the TV blared out. **-UNABLE TO RE-ESTABLISH VISUAL CONTACT-**

As a few of the Brawlers pounded on the side of the TV, trying to make it work like most would in that instance, Volt felt something tug at the pit of his stomach.

_'Onii-San's last words. Why did I feel so cold when I heard them?' _Volt thought to himself. '_Could that blond-haired teen be-'_

"Well well well. That coat-wearing prick got what he deserved in the end," Chaud spat, having watched Onii-San's demise along with the others. "And just like that iteration of Tabuu said. Onii-San died like a worthless dog."

"Sorry, guys," Dark-Slayer apologized, "They made me let them in."

"That Anonymous bastard _deserved_ to die like that," Dark ProtoMan added. "What kind of name is _Anonymous_anyway?"

"Why you…" Rattrap began.

"Easy there, Rattrap," Optimus Primal ordered when Dark-Slayer slugged Protoman, "What?"

"I don't care if we are working together, no one deserves to be insulted!" Dark-Slayer growled, "Sure we may be different…We may even be stronger or weaker than someone else, but as long as we look past those faults, we will always understand one another! I don't give a damn about who the hell you are or what your life was like! The only thing I saw when I watched Onii-san and that Anonymous was one thing; beings just living their lives for all its worth! So…So the next time we're out on a job, Protoman, I won't be so resilient in going to your aide for that comment."

"There will be a deduct in the mission pay for that," Chaud spoke before he left with Dark Protoman, who gave Dark-Slayer an uppercut as he got up.

"Hope you don't accidentally die on our next mission, Hikari," Dark Protoman spat as he left.

"Are you okay?" Aki asked.

"Yeah…Ju…Just turn the channel to the Faker," Dark-Slayer sighed as he walked out to one of the prisoner facility's bathrooms before many of the kinder-hearted/Sparked ones there began to have a moment of silence for the loss of two lives.

* * *

"Lan-kun!"

"Hm, Maylu-Koisii?" Lan pondered as his fiancé ran up and hugged him.

"It's been a while," Maylu spoke as Lan returned the embrace.

"Yeah…Maylu, some things have changed since you last heard from us, mainly Optimus," Lan said, "Come in and I'll show you our three new members."

Maylu nodded and followed Lan inside the factory. Inside, she gasped as she saw Swoop and Snarl in Robot Mode, shaking their left fists at each other while a plate of steak between them. Her eyes grew wider when she saw Grimlock in Beast Mode walk in. He transformed and faced the two before seeing the steak.

"Me, Grimlock, shamed. We, Dinobots, have guest and you, Snarl, and you, Swoop, arguing over steak. Let me, Grimlock, end this," Grimlock said before slicing the steak, and plate, in two, letting each of them go to Beast Mode and eat it.

"Maylu, these are Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl," Lan introduced, "Guys, this is Maylu. She, Maylu, and me, Lan, mates."

"Ohh! Me, Grimlock understand," Grimlock nodded, "Hello, pretty lady-human. Me, Grimlock."

"Hello," Maylu giggled with a bow before whispering to Lan, "What's with his way of talking?"

"No clue. Hm?" Lan pondered as he saw Sonia and Black Arachnia watching the news, "How are you, Sonia? Anything good on, Black Arachnia?"

"Good," Sonia replied curtly.

"Not a single thing," Black Arachnia replied, "And we have over 5000 channels!"

"Sonia-chan!" Maylu exclaimed.

"Hm? Maylu-chan!" Sonia exclaimed before the two girls hugged and bounced, squealing in joy.

"What they doing?" Grimlock whispered.

"No clue," Lan shrugged before Swoop tapped his shoulder and pointed at the TV in Beast Mode.

'All eyes are on the sky as a mysterious space object has entered Earth's atmosphere, heading straight down for downtown Detroit,' the newscaster spoke as the screen showed something flaming heading to the location.

"Oh boy…" Lan gulped before his lower body transformed into his Dragon Cycle, "Care to join us, Maylu-Koishii?"

"Why thank you, Lan-kun," Maylu giggled as Sonia sighed sadly, "But I'll go with Sonia. We need to have a bit of a girl-to-girl talk."

"Alright. You, Swoop, stay with girls. Take them there once they done talking," Grimlock said, "Dinobots, Transform and Prey!"

"…What do you want to talk about?" Sonia asked.

"I want to talk about how you're holding up," Maylu replied as the two sat down, "I won't try to get in too deep if you want."

"No…I…I…Maylu-chan!" Sonia broke down and hugged the girl, crying.

"…This may take awhile, Swoop-san," Maylu advised.

"Can you get us some drinks?" Black Arachnia asked.

Swoop nodded before transforming and going over to a vending machine. He tapped a button and three cans of ice tea popped out. He put them on the table before going to Beast Mode and fell asleep.

* * *

Lan, Grimlock, and Snarl soon met up with Optimus-in a futuristic truck Alt mode-, Bumblebee, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Ratchet. They soon came upon the police and a crowd. All of them were before a giant white and blue spaceship.

"Alright, secure the perimeter! We're not taking any chances this time!" Fanzone ordered

"Let us handle it," Optimus ordered as he transformed.

"Oh-hoh! So you can wreck the _other_ half of the city and make me lose another officer? I don't think so!" Fanzone snapped.

A hissing sound caught everyone's attention. They turned to the ship to see a panel open up before some emerged from it along with a ramp that landed an inch past the front. Three robots emerged from it. Optimus growled lightly at seeing a muscular blue and silver robot with orange and grey panel on his shoulders and a butt-chin. One was a white, sleek robot with a grey face, blue visor, and white helmet that looked like a hat. The largest of them was a blue and white somewhat Ratchet-age robot with a stern face and a large blue hammer. All three had Autobot symbols with 'wings' on the sides.

"The Elite Guard…" Ratchet gasped.

"Robots…Why did it have to be _robots_?" Fanzone deadpanned as the Autobots, two Maximals, and Lan approached the vessel while Sari stayed beside Fanzone since her ride there (Bumblebee) was approaching the ramp as saluted with the others.

"Greetings, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, _Sentinel Prime_," Optimus spoke with a glare at the blue and silver Autobot who returned it, somewhat shocked at Optimus's new look, "We…"

"Jazz, secure the perimeter. We do not want to risk a contamination," the largest of the three ordered.

"You sure that's necessary, Commader?" the white robot asked as he looked down at Sari's innocent, yet somewhat nervous, face, "I'd like to get a closer look."

"You might feel different when the slime the spew out melts through your armor plating and rots your circuits from the inside," Sentinel argued.

"Really?" Jazz asked.

"No!" Lan barked, "Spit, maybe. But spit slime? No way!"

"You watch your mouth, _organic_!" Sentinel growled.

"I refuse to let you speak like that to one of my crew members, Sentinel," Optimus said, "Where one of us goes, we all go."

"Very well, Optimus Prime, I grant your organic friend clearance," Ultra Magnus spoke.

"What? But, Commander…" Sentinel began.

"No argument," Ultra Magnus interrupted, "So I make myself clear, Sentinel Prime?"

"…Yes, Commander…"

Sentinel pressed a button on a remote he held up. A force field surrounded the barrier and hit Sari as she tried to get to the others. She hit it once.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Sari demanded.

"Sentinel Prime, decontaminate Optimus Prime and his crew. Warm water, only," ultra Magnus ordered.

"With pleasure, sir…" Sentinel smirked at the other Autobots.

"Um…You feel scared right now or is it just me?" Cheetor asked.

"Same," Lan and Silverbolt nodded.

"Good. Because I didn't want to be left out," Cheetor gulped.

Sentinel and Jazz led the group to a large room with a large cylinder-like container in the middle. They were all ushered in. Sentinel smirked as he pushed a button and hoses shot out cold water at them all, making the Maximals and Lan yelp. All the Autobots, Maximals, and human began to complain in there.

"This is completely unnecessary, Sentinel!" Optimus ordered, "Now put the warm water on for Lan, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. They'll possibly get hypothermia from the cold water."  
Sentinel sneered, "Can't risk an infestation, 'old buddy.' Take it like a real bot!"  
Jazz shut down the decontamination system and scolded Sentinel, "Cool it, Sentinel. Whatever went down between you and Optimus, you don't need to hassle his crew."

"Thanks, Jazz," Lan shivered before shaking the water off like Silverbolt and Cheetor while Bumblebee gave him a warm blanket, "Th-thanks."

"No problem," Bumblebee replied, "Good thing I had a heater installed before Megatron came back."

"Say, Optimus, what's with the new look?" Sentinel asked, "That doesn't make you better."

"I know, Sentinel," Optimus replied as they walked into a room where Ultra Magnus sat in a captain's chair.

"I cleaned them up the best I could. But you know how these grease grunts…"

"That will be all, Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus ordered, "I would like a report on what has happened since you found the AllSpark, Optimus Prime."

"Very well, Ultra Magnus, sir," Optimus spoke, "You will need to take a seat, for this will take some time."

* * *

"Ugh! Why do we hide here like cowards? We should stand and fight the accursed Autobots!" Lugnut complained in a Decepticon lair that seemed to be made recently…until his left arm fell off and he had to pick it up.

"Patience, Lugnut. These Copper deposits shield us from detection until we recover frm our last spar with them," Megatron spoke, "Besides…I have my eyes set on a far bigger prize; Cybertron itself."

"Ooh! Zat sounds crazy! Even to me!" Random laughed until Lugnut hit him on the back of the head.

"How dare you doubt the word of our Glorious Leader? But, Master, how will you pull off this, eh, stunning victory?" Lugnut asked.

"Two things led to our defeat in the Great War: The AllSpark and the Autobot's exclusive Space Bridge Technology. The AllSpark, as we know, is…no longer a factor. But during my battle aboard Optimus Prime's ship, I downloaded the schematics of one of their Space Bridges."  
"Intriguing. If you reverse-engineering technology, ve can construct our own space bridge…" Icy began before Hothead took over, "…Zen beam ourselves to Cybertron and conquer ze planet from vithin!"

"Unfortunately…It is incomplete," Megatron said before motioning to Issac and Arhur, sitting before some computers in floating chairs, chained to them, "Luckily, we have the Master of Reverse-Engineering himself and an aide; Professor Issac Sumdac and Arthur C. Eos?"  
Professor Sumdac declared, "You cannot trick me into helping you this time, Megatron. The Autobots will come for us."  
"And yet, thus far, they have not. Why do you think that is? Could it have something to do with the fact that you _resurrected their worst enemy?_" Megatron asked, "Right now the only thing keeping you alive is your usefulness to me."

"Don't worry, sir," Arthur whispered to Issac, "I know they won't rest until we're found. Hey! What about food? Humans can live without three good meals a day, you know."

"Yes…I've…noticed it," Megatron cringed as he recalled the last time Issac had Chinese Take-Out where it was enough to feed a family of ten, "I will put Issac on a diet just for reminding me about that. No Chinese food!"

"Noooo!" Issac screamed, earning sweatdrops from nearly everyone but Megatron.

* * *

"No way would Primus appear in an organic!" Sentinel argued.

"…Lan, if you please?" Prowl offered as he held up a piece of metal from the ship.

"You got it, Ninja-Bot," Lan said.

He touched it and the area changed to the scene of the battle. Optimus simply watched Sentinel's face deadpan as Primus appeared. As Pimus talked, Optimus noted that Sentinel's eyes bugged out while Ultra Magnus tapped his chin.

'_**"The Line of Primes has failed, yet hope still remains. I offer the portion of my Spark within this human child to keep with you until my Spark can fully be restored. For as long as it survives, so shall I. Will you accept this responsibility, Optimus Prime?"**_

"I…Will…!" the past Optimus replied.

_**"Behold, the Matrix of Leadership!"**_ Primus declared before a device with a Spark in the center erupted from Lan's body, _**"Cybertron recognizes and welcomes Optimus Prime. Keeper of the Matrix. Leader of the Free Autobots!"**_'

The Dimensional Shriek ended once the light appeared. Lan looked at Sentinel and smirked. Sentinel shook his head and glared.

"No way! That's got to be a trick you made, Optimus, there are no Decepticons here! We scanned the whole planet and not one trace of them!" Sentinel argued.

"Are you doubting what your eyes have just seen? What your audio sensors just heard?" Optimus asked.

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus declared as he stomped the ground with the bottom of the hammer, "It has been years since I've seen someone who wields the Dimensional Scream and Dimensional Shriek."

"You know those techniques?" Lan gasped.

"Yes. If it is alright with you, I would like to do a personal scour of the battlefield," Ultra Magnus said.

"As you know, sir, I've scanned some typical Earth Vehicles for us," Sentinel saluted.

"Very well. Optimus Prime, you will lead us to the battlefield," Ultra Magnus said.

"Me, Grimlock, go too!" Grimlock roared, "Me, Grimlock, and him, Snarl, know Dinobot Island good."

"Very well, Grimlock."

"You can't be serious, sir!"

"I am, Sentinel. We know hardly anything about this world, yet Optimus Prime and his crew do," Ultra Magnus spoke, "If Primus trusts him, then I will as well. Also, well done on the Vehicle Modes."

Sentinel, scowling, nodded before the two transformed. Ultra Magnus transformed into an 8-wheeled Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. Sentinel Prime transformed into a snow plow truck. Outside, Sari continued to ask Fanzone to try and get them out as the other arrived when the force field went down. Optimus stepped out.

"It's alright. They're on our side," Optimus declared before he transformed and drove with Grimlock, Snarl, Ultra Magnus, and Sentinel Prime following with Sentinel Prime destroying Fanzone's car.

"That good, 'cause I thought, you know, they might…_Destroy something_!" Fanzone snapped.

"What about the others?" Sari asked before she ran into the force field, "Aw man…"

Meanwhile, the five Autobots went down a highway with Ultra Magnus driving on the left side.

"Uh…Ultra Magnus, sir, while on Earth, we drive on the _right_ side of the road," Optimus said.

"Ultra Magnus doesn't have to listen to your suggestions, flunky," Sentinel snapped as he drove ahead, driving over a 'Do Not Enter' sign.

"I'm not even going to warn him…" Optimus sighed, "He should have read the sign…"

"What happens there?" Ultra Magnus asked before he watched as Sentinel screamed while falling off the uncompleted bridge, "Ah…"

"Him, Snarl, had that happen too. Him, Snarl, be real quiet and sleep for many suns," Grimlock said, "He, Snarl, no have dream either. Bad…"

* * *

In the Decepticon Earth Base, Issac grumbled as he typed while Arthur and a robot carried two boxes. The robot suddenly started to act up and threw his box intot eh air. It landed on the panel Issac was on and he screamed.

"Please! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Issac exclaimed in fear.

"You! You dare try to interfere with Lord Megatron's plans?" Lugnut demanded.

"Wait, Lugnut," Megatron said before he shot the robot and Acid came out of the remains, now pitch black and silver with the Decepticon Symbol on his forehead, holding a strange glowing blue shard, "There is a fragment of the AllSpark imbedded in these circuits. The AllSpark may not have been completely destroyed. There may still be pockets of its energy scattered all over this city. All over this planet. Each one capable of instilling its life force to the most basic cybernetic construction."

* * *

Sari's cellphone rang. She picked it up. On the screen was the image of a somewhat fat and short man with long black hair with traces of grey hairs in it and wore a white and pink suit with glasses.

-There's a problem at the factory-

"Well can't you take care of it?" Sari asked.

-I thought this was _your_ company?-

"Ugh! Fine, I'll be on my way!" Sari grumbled as she hung up as the others showed up, "Oh! Maylu-sama! Roll-sama!"

"Hello, Sari-chan. It's nice to finally meet you," Maylu giggled as Sari hugged her first.

"Oh…You're even cuter than on the screen!" Roll squealed as she picked Sari up once she stopped hugging Maylu and hugged her.

"Nice to meet you in person too, Roll-sama," Sari giggled.

"What's going on?" Sonia asked.

"The guys are trapped in there. Held against their will!" Sari replied before she looked at her Key, "But I think I have an idea."

Sari handed Swoop the Key after he transformed. Sonia whispered into his left ear on what to do in Dinobot-ese. Swoop nodded and slid the Key through the shield and pushed it down, creating a hole in the force field. They all got through before the hole closed. They ran up the ramp, Maylu accidentally walking through an almost-invisible red light. Sirens went off and a path they were going down was blocked by a wall. Jazz soon approached.

"Tiny Contaminations located," Jazz said.

"Who are you calling a tiny contamination?" Ed snapped as Al held him back in Robot Mode.  
"Stay cool and roll back off the ship nice and easy like. And don't even think of spewing any of your slime at me," Jazz ordered.  
"Slime? What are you... Oh, you're afraid of me aren't you? Boogah, boogah, boogah!" Sari scared Jazz.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked as he and the others ran up.

"Guys, you're okay!" Sari exclaimed.

"Lan-kun!" Maylu exclaimed as she hugged Lan.

"Relax, Jazz," Lan spoke, "Just ignore everything Sentinel talks about and we'll be fine."

"We don't have time for this!" Sari exclaimed, "We have to get back to one of my dad's assembly plants!"

"No can do. I got orders from Ultra Magnus to stick with you."  
"Yeah, but he didn't say where, right Jazz-san?" Ace asked.  
"Well, I have been itching to give my new wheels a spin..." Jazz said before changing into a white and black sports car mode, "Besides, any species that can come up with a sweet ride like this can't be all bad!"

"Cool…" Sari awed.

* * *

"This is the place, sir," Optimus said as he transformed.

"Strange…There are small traces of Decepticon energy scattered all around."

"Oh please…He has that old guy, Ratchet, who served in the Great War. He must have known how to copy Decepticon energy signatures and made them to make it seem like Decepticons were here," Sentinel scoffed.

"I can stand for insulting me, but accusing one of my crewmates for something he didn't do is the last straw," Optimus said as he narrowed his optics at Sentinel before slapping a small white glove across Sentinel's face.

"What was that about?"

"You, sir, have insulted the honor of my crew. I demand satisfaction," Optimus declared.

"…What kind of screw-loose planet _is_ this?" Sentinel demanded, "First, you gain this new form. And now this new attitude? Just who do you think you are? I'll have you court-martialed for striking a higher officer."

"I don't think you've noticed this, Sentinel, but we both share the same rank of 'Prime,'" Optimus said, not once looking away from Sentinel's optics, "And what I just did is a custom that has been used for many stellar cycles on this world. When one slaps a glove across the face of another, it means they are to have a fight, whether it is one to the offline or until one is pinned. If you accept, slap me back with this glove."

-Come in, Boss bot! This is the Cobalt Kitty speaking!-

"What is it, Cheetor?" Optimus asked.

-We're surrounded by crazy Police-Bots! We can't fight them all! We're near one of the Sumdac Robot Lines! Near the coast!-

"I'm on my way, Cheetor. Just stay online," Optimus said before running off, transforming in mid-form.

"Kitty-Bot in danger?" Grimlock pondered, "Graaaarh! Dinobots, save Kitty-Bot!"

The two Dinobots roared before resuming Beast Mode and gave chase. The two Elite Guard soon followed.

* * *

Swoop screamed as he picked up two Police Robots with his talons and dropped them on ten each, creating small explosions. He was blasted out of the sky by five and transformed, his flaming backgammon taking out twenty of them. Nearby, Bulkhead crushed seven of them with his wrecking balls. Bulmblebee ran by a few and zapped them. Cheetor ducked behind a crate with Black Arachnia and Silverbolt before the poked out of the sides and top to fire at incoming Security Robots. Meanwhile, Jazz and Prowl took down thirty with Cyber Ninja arts.

"Impressive," Prowl noted as Jazz sliced two in half with Cyber Ninja Nunchaku.

"Guess you never finished in your Cyber Ninja Training," Jazz said.

"No. Master Yoketron died before I could finish," Prowl admitted as he sliced one to bits with his Cyber Ninja Shuriken.

"Prowl, look out!" Jazz exclaimed before the Police Bot on a crate was blasted to bits.

"Optimus Prime: Transform!" Optimus declared as he changed to Robot Mode.

He took out his Energon Ax and charged into the heat of battle. He took swings and sliced various Police Bots to bits. He made a jumping swing and cleaved one down the middle. Three tried to get him from behind but Soul-Style Roll blasted right through them. Soul-Style and Optimus nodded to each other.

"Optimus Prime, look out!" Ultra Magnus called before he ran over the seven that were behind Optimus and Soul-Style's backs before transforming.

"Thank you, Commander," Optimus bowed as Roll lost Soul-Style and fell to the ground, panting, "Roll, are you alright?"

"Hai…Just…need to catch…our breath," Roll replied as she and Maylu lost Full Synchro.

"That was…the longest we've went in…Soul-Style…" Maylu panted as Sentinel transformed beside Ultra Magnus.

The two Elite Guard members were soon surrounded by the Police Robots. Sentinel saw Sari running over in fear. He took out his shield, his face filled with fear.

"We should return to the ship, sir! Every moment we stay out here, we risk organic contamination!" Sentinel advised as the shield engulfed the two, stopping Sari from entering.

"Hiken!" Ace roared as he melted the robots with his Fire Fist while grabbing Sari, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ace."

"How are we going to stop them? They just keep growing in numbers!" Ratchet complained as the Dinobots melted them with their flames with Ace at their side.

"I'll do it with my Key! As long as this company's name is 'Sumdac,' it's my responsibility!" Sari argued.

"Alright, Sari. Megaman, Lan, Roll, Maylu, and Prowl, you're with me," Optimus ordered.

"Mind if I join you?" Jazz asked.

"Not at all," Roll replied as she and Maylu engaged Full Synchro before her NaviMark and Jazz's Elite Guard Symbol glowed.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked as he turned into a small sphere of red light as Roll turned into a sphere of pink light.

"They're performing Double Soul!" Lan gasped.

The light faded to reveal Roll in a new form. Her helmet was reshaped to resemble Jazz's helmet and visor, though the visor was tinted pink. She wore armor resembling Jazz's armor in Robot Mode. On her torso was her NaviMark with the Autobot Elite Guard 'wings.' She took out two Cyber Ninja Nunchaku as swung them.

"Double Soul: Jazz-Soul!"

"Let's get rolling," Roll DS said before dashing off, looking like a white blur.

Optimus and Prowl followed in Vehicle Mode with Lan beside them in his Dragon Cycle and Megaman dashed up to Roll DS with his supersonic speed. The small group soon got into the assembly plant and snuck to the control panels. Optimus took the lead and saw no one there. He motioned to the others and they ran to it. They were surrounded at both sides by Police Robots. Roll vanished and appeared behind the ones at their back before they were sliced to pieces. Prowl and Hub-Style took care of the ones in the front with shuriken and Hub-Style blasts. Optimus placed Sari before the panel and she plugged her key into it, shutting down the line.

"And that's why the company's name is 'Sumdac!'" Sari smirked as she rested her hands on her hips.

Outside, the others were barely making a dent in the numbers already there. Ultra Magnus had enough and rose his hammer into the air. The skies darkened.

"Autobots, stand down!" Ultra Magnus ordered as he slammed his hammer down on the ground, sending lightning from the clouds and destroying the robots until none but the Autobots and Maximals were left.

"Whoa…Now I know why they call you _Ultra_ Magnus…" Yuck gulped.

Inside, Sari gulped as the light began to grow on the panel. She grabbed the Key and began to pull. Maylu, Roll, Megaman, and Lan all grabbed it as well and pulled.

"It's stuck…We can't get it out!" Sari exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Optimus gasped before Sentinel blocked his way.

"I think you've done enough, Optimus! I'll make sure you're tried for high treason for destroying the AllSpark! Now come with me!" Sentinel ordered.  
"No!" Optimus snapped as he pushed Sentinel out of the way with his blaster.  
"That wasn't a request. That's a _direct order_, Optimus!"  
Optimus turned and gave Sentinel a cold, hard glare, "It's Optimus _Prime_. I may be an Elite Guard washout and a glitched detail flunky, but the last time I checked, you and I still had equal rank. _So_, Sentinel _Prime_, take your order _and_ your condescending attitude and _stick it in your Hard Drive_! You're on _my turf_ now!"

With that, he took the glove out and slapped Sentinel across the face so hard, he fell out the open window nearby and onto Fanzone's newly repaired car…just as Fanzone was about to step into it.

"Ugh…This is why I hate machines!" Fanzone roared.

In the assembly line, Optimus walked over to it while everyone stood back. He took out his Energon Axe and sliced the panel up. The Key and an AllSpark Fragment landed at Sari's feet.

"What's that?" Jazz asked.

"Sentinel's proof," Optimus replied as he picked up the AllSpark Fragment.

* * *

"Definitely appears to be a fragment of the AllSpark. Apparently, your story about dispersing it may not be so far-fetched after all," Sentinel said  
"But sir, you can't honestly believe that. He's a lying, insubordinate crankshaft!"  
"He may be a little rough around the edges, but in the heat of battle, Optimus Prime exhibited the qualities of a true leader: strategic thinking, determination, and above all, loyalty. Something _you_ could stand to learn a thing or two about, Sentinel Prime," Ultra Magnus berated him before turning to all the Autobots and the two Maximals and Al, "All of you, show me your Marks."

They all did. Ultra Magnus placed his hammer over each one. When he removed them, each one had the Autobot 'wings' on them. They all looked at their marks before looking up at Ultra Magnus.

"As of now, you have all been promoted to the Cybertron Elite Guard: Earth-Class," Ultra Magnus said, "We will stay until the improvements to your base of operations of this planet have been completed."

"What?" Sentinel exclaimed when Optimus slapped him across the face with the glove, "What will it take for you to not do that?"

"Will you accept my challenge?" Optimus asked.

"Fine!" Sentinel growled as he took it and slapped Optimus across the face, "One week from now, on that island!"

"Fair enough," Optimus replied, "My crew's honor will be on the line for me."

"Any chance we could tape it and broadcast the fight for all of Detroit?" Yuck whispered.

"Maybe," Ace replied before seeing the girls' glares, "Uh…Nevermind."

"At least now I can go back home for a bit…" Sari sighed in relief before she got into Bumblebee's Vehicle Mode and drove off with Cheetor flying over them.

* * *

"Well how do ya like dat?" Rattrap asked, "Kitty Cat and the Winged Fire Hydrant-sniffer just got to outrank da Boss Monkey!"

"Good for you, Cheetor, Silverbolt," Optimus congratulated

"It's going to be impossible to live with Cheetor now once we get out of here," Rhinox sighed.

* * *

The trio walked down a hallway. They got to a pair of double doors and Sari pressed her hand to the scanner beside it. It rang negative.

"Hey, why is my office locked?"  
"Miss Sumdac, I regret to inform you that your services will no longer be required. The board has unanimously elected me, Porter C. Powell, to take over as CEO of Sumdac Systems."  
"You can't do that! It's still my family's company!"  
"Is it? I took the liberty of doing some research into your claim. It might interest you to know that there is no will, no birth certificate, no adoption papers, social security number, or any kind of record whatsoever for a 'Sari Sumdac.'"  
"Are you saying I can't prove I'm Isaac Sumdac's daughter?"  
"I'm saying you can't even prove you exist!" Powell replied as Sari gasped with a face of shock.

* * *

Back on Dinobot Island, it was calm and peaceful. The trees blew gently in the wind and a flash of light appeared in the center. The light faded and Skye appeared in his Hedgewolf Form, wearing a Moon Stone around his neck.

"I hope you're ready, Lan Hikari, because I am out for your blood!" Skye roared.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter!

* * *

**

**Omake: Optimus Prime's Nickname! Characters: Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Optimus in that order.**

**Bumblebee: Hey, hey!**

**Cheetor: Boss Bot!**

**Optimus: What is it, Bumblebee? Cheetor?**

**Cheetor: Optimus Prime is a long name! Like Big Bot's name.**

**Optimus: Really now?**

**Bumblebee: Yeah! It's hard to remember!**

**Optimus: Huh…I guess you're right…**

**Bumblebee: How about Convoy-Niichan?**

**Optimus: Definitely not.**

**Cheetor: Well, how about Opti?**

**Optimus: What? Sounds like a name for a cute dog…**

**Cheetor and Bumblebee: Opura! (Sounds like 'Opera' in English)**

**Optimus: Now that's just weird…**

**Cheetor: Optimasu Puraimu…Ah, got it! Since it's used twice: Pupu!**

**Bumblebee: Yeah! Pupu!**

**Optimus: Well, Optimus Prime is just fine.**

**Cheetor: I gotcha, Opti.**

**Optimus: Optimus Prime.**

**Bumblebee: Right, Opura!**

**Optimus: Optimus Prime!**

**Both: *laughing* Pupu!**

**Optimus: OPTIMUS PRIME! It's Optimus Prime, got it?**

**Cheetor: We gotcha, we gotcha…**

**Bumblebee: But I thought it was a nice name, Pupu…**

**Optimus: It's kinda cute, but…It's hard not to laugh at.**

**Cheetor: What, Pupu?**

**Optimus: *laughs* What the…? Ah, slag…**

**Bumblebee: Pupu!**

**Optimus: Optimus Prime!**

**Cheetor: Pupu…**

**Optimus: O-PU-tima-SU PU-rai-MU!**

**Both: Pupu!**

**Optimus: *begins chasing them with his Ion Blaster and Energon Axe out* O-PU-tima-SU PU-rai-MU!**

**Bumblebee: Pupu!**

**Optimus: O-PU-TI…**


	42. TA: Headmaster

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**Aw crap, why do I have to do this? The name's Yuck! What the hell? What do you mean you can remember my name?**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Why you…Fine! I'll say the damn thing again! The name is Yuck! I hate you all!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Time to kick ass!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

Greeting! Well, it certainly has been awhile! GammaTron gave me my old job back, with triple pay! Hooray for me!

"Shut up, Narrator!" Bobobo barked as the Bobobo Gang was running away from the Smasher Kidnappers.

Aw…you stink, Bobobo.

"What the hell? Where'd this skunk come from?" Bobobo demanded as he held a coconut before tossing it at Juvia.

"Ew…Stinky skunk…" Juvia groaned in disgust as the coconut opened to reveal a skunk.

"This is why I hate this world!" Phantom Dark exclaimed as he kicked the skunk away while the Bobobo Gang ran into an empty car with Bobobo in the front seat.

"Hold on! Don Patch is driving!" Bobobo declared as he drove off.

Yes. The group went by traffic at a dazzling speed, but the other were in Lockdown while Rampage shot at them from the top of Lockdown. Talk about a cranky crab. Unfortunately…They ended up getting stuck in traffic.

"Can't you do something to, I dunno, blow past these cars or something?" Beauty shouted impatiently.

"Hmm..." muttered Bobobo thoughtfully, a mischievous grin creeping across his face.

Beauty gulped. Suddenly, Bobobo's nosehairs reached behind the seat and wrapped around the waists of Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch, shoving them into the cab's floor and breaking a large hole in it, through which the pavement was clearly visible.

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair! Flintstone Shuffle!" After a brief moment of silence, he turned and yelled, "Run, Fred, Run"

Bobobo's fierce roar made the two scream like babies, causing them to instinctively cycle their legs as if they were running through a meadow over some hapless flowers. The taxi cab did the same thing, except the other cars were the flowers. And, in no time, the cab stopped in front of a pastry shop. Emerging from the cab with a ridiculously large chainsaw making his own door, Bo-bobo threw his arms to the sky.

"We're here!" He cried out.

"Where are we?" Beauty asked as everyone but Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler got out.

"Hawaii," Bobobo replied simply.

"This is not Hawaii!" Beauty and Gasser wigged out.

"I hate joking!" Torpedo Girl declared as she rammed Bobobo.

"There they are!" Rampage exclaimed as Lockdown stopped on the cab and transformed, dropping the ones in him on the floor.

"Hmm…Seems we're in for a fight," Bobobo said as he picked his nose.

"Wh-what is with that robot?" Beauty gulped.

"You can call me Lockdown, little lady," Lockdown spoke.

"And I can call you dead!" a voice declared before Lockdown's hook was destroyed by Scar.

"What? Them again?" Phantom Dark growled before dodging the chaos Spears sent by Shadow.

"Kir Royale!" Jing declared as he got Clockman and Dark Prorotman.

"Hurry and head for Smash Manor," Shadow ordered.

"Right," Beauty nodded.

"We forgot about that," Softon said as they all took out a Smash Scarf…while Don Patch pulled out a tiger that mauled him.

"Ack! Bad puppy!" Don Patch screamed before they all warped away.

"Damn you…" Lockdown growled.

"See ya!" Jing smirked before the Assault Team warped away.

"D'oh! I can't believe those bastards!" Dark Protoman growled as he slugged a wall…which was actually a fat woman who punched him into the ground, forming a crater, before stomping off.

"Can we leave this world now? It's scary," Clockman whimpered.

"Yeah…Even I'm scared," Protoform X (Rampage) said, "And that's saying something."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Sari exclaimed as she packed up everything in her room with Sonia, Roll, and Maylu helping.

"I know. That Powell-teme must have done something to make it look as if you never exited," Roll growled, inadvertently starting to turn into her Darkspine Form, "I swear I'm going to…"

"Roll, banana pudding!" Maylu exclaimed.

"Yatta!" Roll whooped before warping away.

"…Banana pudding?" Sari and Sonia repeated.

"It's something we came up with. When I say it, it means 'Go find Megaman and go nuts,'" Maylu explained, "But it will only work when I say 'Roll, banana pudding,' and I do mean just me."

"What do you mean by go nuts?" Sari asked.

"We'll tell you when you're a teen," Maylu replied.

"But…"

"When you're a teen," both replied sternly.

"Yes, Sonia, Maylu," Sari nervously giggled.

"Good. Now then…" Maylu spoke as she packed the last of the stuff in the room, leaving it empty except for a pile and the bed, "…Ready to see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Sari replied.

"Okay, ready Sonia?" Maylu asked.

"Ready, Maylu!" Sonia nodded.

In a matter of seconds, the two shoved everything into their Hammerspaces. All that remained were a robot with a screen and graduate hat and a little robotic white and pink puppy dog. Sari gawked.

"How'd you do that?" Sari asked as Sonia placed the dog into her Hammerspace.

"Tutor-Bot, what do you know about Hammerspaces?" Maylu asked.

-Hammerspace: A term defining a Cartoon Chatacter's ability to pull various items from behind their backs. Used mostly in gags of falling from a high cliff only to pull out the parachute a second before hitting the ground- Tutor-Bot replied.

"Correct," Maylu nodded, "But also incorrect. Sari-chan, anyone can access their Hammerspace once they find it. You just have to look for it while not looking for it."

"What the heck does that mean?" Sari demanded as Maylu put Tutor-Bot into her Hammerspace.

"You'll understand. You just need to be distracted while trying to find it," Maylu replied, "That means you can't think about it while reaching back there."

"Are you done in here…yet?" Powell asked as he gawked at the empty room, "Where did everything go?"

"No clue," Sari half-lied since she didn't know where Hammerspace led to.

"Well then…Just hurry along. I need this space for more research and development in order to make enough new money to make up for the money _you_ wasted while you were playing at being in charge, _Ms. Sumdac,_" Powell said as he looked down on the red-head, "Or can I even call you that?"

"Listen to me you-Maylu-chan, take Sari out please. I have a few words to trade with Mr. Powell here," Sonia said sickenly sweet.

"Um…H-Hai?" Maylu gulped as she pushed the younger red-head out and into an elevator, "Just don't get arrested."

"Arrested?" Powell repeated while paling before Sonia put him into a choke hold.

"Listen to me, you pompus fuckin' ass; you just put an innocent, sweet little girl out on the streets," Sonia growled as she glared daggers into Powell's eyes, "If I ever catch you doing _anything_ out of line, well…I'll be taking a page out of my late Sensei's book, bless his Spark…"

With that, she released Powell and kicked him between the legs. As he collapsed once more, she stomped out. She walked by a tall, pale-skinned man with his blue hair covering his right eye. He wore a purple and black jumpsuit and a long white lab coat.

"Move it," Sonia growled as she punted the man away.

"Dude…What was with her?" the guy asked as Sonia entered the elevator Maylu and Sari held for her.

"Who was the creepy guy?"

"Henry Masterson," Sari replied, "He'll be the guy using my roof for probably making War-Bots. My dad would never make those things! He loved peace and abhorred using his robots for purposes of hurting others!"

"What about his Police Robots?" Maylu asked.

"Those he allows since they're set on 'stun,'" Sari said, "Even then, he makes sure each and every one of them will only paralyze the target temporarily and not permanently."

"Don't worry, Sari-chan, your big sisters will stay with you, okay?" Sonia calmed.

"Yeah…Thanks, Sonia, Maylu," Sari said with a small smile.

"Anytime you want to talk to us about your problems, we'll listen," Maylu nodded.

"But what if you're both busy?"

"We'll make time," Sonia replied, "Slag the consequences, family takes prejudice over anything."

"But we're not related."

"A family is not just blood-relations, it's who you love to live with and that you know they love you in one way or another," Maylu replied, "Take my family. I'm the only one there who isn't a Mobian. My brother was once human until he nearly died a few years back, but he's still my big brother."

* * *

"I would like to thank you all for allowing me to come out to talk with you and your mayor today," Ultra Magnus spoke to the crowd, Optimus to his left while a group of humans with a dark-skinned, somewhat old mayor on his right, "We Autobots mean you no harm. If anything, we wish to become allies and help each other, even establish intergalactic trading. Also…I further wish to apologize for Sentinel Prime and his…look on organics in all. He had a traumatic experience in the academy involving giant spiders."

"Optimus Prime, is it true that you were once a member of Sentinel's team in your academy days?" a reporter-bot asked.

"Sadly, yes," Optimus admitted, "Also, we are truly sorry for all you have been through with the recent Decepticon attack. We understand that with the threat of Megatron still out there, tensions can run high and fears develop quickly, but I assure you that the Autobots will do all in their power to capture him and bring him to justice!"

"Very good, Optimus Prime. Now what am I to do?" Ultra Magnus whispered as the crowd cheered.

"Now, you must shake the mayor's hand, as is custom on this world," Optimus said, "Originally, it was bowing, but from what I've read in this world's history texts, a president of this country began this habit of shaking everyone's hand, not caring if they were royalty or poor."

"A good man," Ultra Magnus noted.

With that, he lowered his left pointer finger to the Mayor's right hand. The mayor took the finger and both gave a small handshake, the photographers taking various photos. Ultra Magnus stood up and the two faced the crowd once more as reporters began asking questions.

"I'm glad you could do this, Ultra Magnus," Optimus whispered.

"It was nothing, Optimus Prime," Ultra Magnus replied, "As leader of Cybertron, I must do all I can to help keep us in a time of peace. I'm sure that is what the leader from the time those two Maximals and the Predacon are from can vouch for his or her actions. Still, do not try to pry information from them like Sentinel did."

"Trust me, I would rather avoid being infected with Cyber-Venom," Optimus chuckled.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me in, guys," Sari said as she walked in with the two girls as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Cheetor approached.

"Are you kidding? This is gonna be great!" Bumblebee grinned.

"Yeah! It'll be one non-stop party!" Cheetor rowled until Maylu whapped him on the back of the head.

"Sari needs to settle in first," Maylu scolded.

"Oh, right. We have to make her feel at home," Bumblebee said before whispering, "How do we do that?"

"Well…What do we do to feel at home?" Bulkhead asked before all three grinned.

"Oh boy…" Sonia muttered as she gave Sari earplugs, "You may need these."

"Why?" Sari asked as all three plugged their ears.

"Their way of 'feeling at home' is…" Sonia began before Bumblebee turned on the TV to the loudest music station they had.

* * *

"This place totally rocks! I can definitely see some total gameage in here!" Masterson laughed as he sat on a chair he dragged in.

"Now, Masterson, it took me a plethora of money to get you dismissed on those…unfair charges," Powell said, "But I intend to use Sumdac Systems to corner the globe on everything that fool Issac ignored, such as Military-Robots. I want the works, Masterson, including the Headmaster Units."

"Oh…You're so speaking my language, dude!" Masterson exclaimed, "But I need a bot big enough to fit my unit on until I can make smaller ones."

"Well…I have the perfect one then," Powell said as he held up a picture.

"Oh…I can so work with that," Masterson smirked as he took out a cell phone and dialed.

-Yes. Detroit Police. Fanzone speaking-

"Hello, Captain Fanzone? I would like to report a Decepticon sighting. Yes, it's down in Old Detroit. Yeah, I was so scared. Please do something, please!"

-Don't worry, Ma'am. We're on it-

"Ma'am?" Masterson repeated as Fanzone hung up and Powell snickered, "I am _so_ not a ma'am!"

* * *

"Attention, all units: We have a Decepticon sighting in Old Detroit," Fanzone said into his radio.

"A Decepticon sighting? Very well then," Ultra Magnus said, "Optimus Prime, I will be speaking with the Mayor and forming the trading system, so I will be sending Sentinel there and I need you to send a few of your men to keep him in line."

"I know the perfect three," Optimus replied, "But why him, sir?"

"Simple: Jazz got pulverized by Edward Elric for saying 'short' to him," Ultra Magnus replied.

"Well then, good thing he's one of the three," Optimus chuckled.

* * *

"Why? What in the name of Primus did I do to be put on a team with a tiny organic, an organic that turned into a techno-organic, and a techno that turned into a techno-organic freak?"

"Your attitude for one," Ed grumbled as he rode on Al's back, "And I'm not short, you fraggin' rod!"

"That's it!" Sentinel snapped as he stopped and transformed, "I am not staying with you freaks another cycle! You three go that way and I'll go my own way!"

"Oi! Who are you calling a freak with that chin?" Ed snapped.

"What did you say about my chin?" Sentinel snarled as the two got into each other's face.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Decepticon?" Silverbolt asked, "The police are already ahead of us."

"…Fine…" Sentinel grumbled before going off on his own.

"…Any bets on what happens to him?" Ed asked.

"Ten favors on him losing his head," Al said.

"Twenty on him losing his body," Silverbolt spoke.

"And for me; twenty-five favors on him freaking out about a kitty and then losing his body to this Henry Masterson Sari warned us about," Ed said as he got off Al so he could Maximize, "Well then…Let's get looking for clues!"

The three spent the rest of the afternoon and a bit in the evening working with the Detroit Police at looking for signs of the Decepticons. When they took breaks, Ed and Al were usually talking with them about Alchemy and a lot of the Police Force wanted to learn it. The breaks involved after they asked to learn Alchemy was to…learning Alchemy.

- Uhhh, Al, Tell the organic Fanzone that he can send his police force home. It's a false alarm- Sentinel called on the comm..  
"How do you know?" Al asked.  
-I just know, okay? Now I need you to come to my position…just you and the other two…And promise me one more thing...-  
"What?"  
-That you won't laugh!-  
Al informed the others about it. After giving their current address to the students they got, they went off with Silverbolt. They soon came upon Sentinel's position, but he wasn't anywhere in their sights.  
"Sentinel? Where are you?" Silverbolt asked.  
"Look down..." Sentinel's voice whispered.  
They looks down to see Sentinel's head severed from his body. There was a small silence for a few moments. It ended when Ed collapsed, laughing so loud that Skye heard it on Dinobot Island.  
"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Sentinel whined.

"Actually, Al did. Ed didn't," Silverbolt corrected.

"Slaggit! I can't let any bot see me like this…especially Ultra Magnus and Optimus! The idiot would laugh at me and Ultra Magnus would eject me from the Elite Guard! It'd be the end of everything I worked for!"

"Oh, but it doesn't matter if we see you because we matter so little," Silverbolt said with a frown.

"That's not…exactly how…I would put it…" Sentinel gulped, "I just need you guys to cover for me."

"Why? You called us 'freaks,'" Ed growled as he got over his laughing.

"I'll take it back and not say the 'f' word for a week."

"Make it until you leave and we got a deal," Ed said.

"Deal!"

"The first place we should go to is Sumdac Tower," Al said as he and Silverbolt turned to Beast Mode.

* * *

"Me, Grimlock, got fish with him, Swoop!" Grimlock called as he and Swoop ran in, in their Robot Modes, carrying a big net of fish.

"Good job, guys!" Sonia cheered, "Now all we need is the Bar-B-Q sauce!"

"Bar-B-Q Sauce?" Sari repeated.

"Yeah. Sonia has a problem with BBQ," Lan said.

"No I don't!" Sonia argued as she took her katana out…until she noticed it missing, "Sensei's sword! Prowl-san!"

"Yes?" Prowl asked as he poked his head out of the ceiling with Fong.

"Where's Sensei's sword?" Sonia growled.

"I took it," Prowl said, "Once you have completed your training with Fong and I during your stay here, your sword will be returned."

"It's not my sword! It's Sensei's!" Sonia argued before the two vanished, "Damn robot. Damn baby."

"Sonia!" Lan and Maylu exclaimed as they covered Sari's ears.

"Oops…Sorry, guys, but Sensei's sword is all I have left of him…besides some of his armor," Sonia replied as she pulled out Dinobot's helmet and the raptor head torso before putting them back into her Hammerspace.

"Hey, can we help?" Cheetor asked as he, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walked in.

"Me, Grimlock, like help," the T-Rex said before tossing the fish to them, "Hold!"

"Okay…So what n…" Cheetor began before all three were hit by Grimlock and Swoop's fire breath, "…Ow…"

"Fish done!" Grimlock called as he took the cooked fish and put them on plates for the humans and Cheetor with the rest going into bowls for himself, Swoop, and Snarl, "Food Time, Snarl! Get sauce!"

Snarl nodded as he paused the shooting game he was playing. He got up and got the BBQ Sauce from the fridge and dragged it over due to it being a large barrel.

"How many barrels of that do you guys go through?"

"Five a day," Sonia and Grimlock replied.

"So what did you two do today?" Sari asked the two NetNavis.

"Um…" Megaman began.

"Stayed in bed," Roll replied, "We weren't feeling like doing much today."

"Yeah. That's right," Megaman agreed.

"So what was with the screaming at times?" the yellow car robot asked.

"Horror flicks. Kamikaze-kun knows I get scared easily when watching one," Roll said.

"Yep! Still can't believe I managed to trick you this time," Megaman chuckled.

_'We've got to figure out how to stop screaming during sex…'_ both thought with sweatdrops.

* * *

"Now don't go running off, Sentinel," Ed snickered as he put Sentinel at the base of a potted tree.

"I hate you right now," Sentinel growled.

"Yep!" Ed grinned before he, Al, and Silverbolt walked towards Powell.

"That's far enough, Edward and Alphonse Elric and Silverbolt," Powell ordered, "Gone are the days when you Autobots can waltz in and out of this tower. I run this place now."

"We're looking for a Henry Masterson, Mr. Powell," Al explained.

"He is not here."

"Then you won't mind if we look around," Silverbolt said.

"In fact, I do mind. This is private property! Please leave."

"Fine…" Ed grumbled as the three left with Sentinel's head.

Once they were gone, Powell took out a cell phone, "Three Autobots were here, looking for you."

-Sweet. Did you tell them I already got a big, dumb robot body?-

* * *

-This is serious, Masterson. We have a reputation to uphold-

"Why that no-good…" Silverbolt growled.

"I have the right mind to put a search warrant to Captain Fanzone!" Ed growled.

"No! We…Don't want anyone else involved in this…" Sentinel gulped.

"Lucky you. I'm tracing the call," Al replied before they transformed to Beast Mode and ran off with Ed on Al's back and Sentinel held by Silverbolt's talons.

"Easy!" Sentinel barked.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Silverbolt asked.

"Uh…On second thought…Do whatever."

"That's what I thought," Silverbolt said as they neared the harbor.

"The signal came form that ship over there," Al said as he pointed at a ship moving away from the docks.

"After it! After it! After it!" Sentinel screamed.

The three dashed at the ship. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted the water into ice, making a pathway to the ship. The three got on the path and ran across it and then climbed up the ship. Al drew a Transmutation Circle and transmuted a hole in the top of the ship. They looked through the hole to see nothing but crates.

"Where's your body?" Silverbolt pondered before they were all knocked below deck by Sentinel's left fist.

* * *

"Little girl okay?" Grimlock asked as he walked outside to sit beside Sari.

"Yeah. I guess this must be why this Geo guy likes to watch the stars," Sari spoke, "They're so many of them."

"Me, Grimlock, like the sky lights," Grimlock said, "Ooh! Me, Grimlock, hear tale about bear stars!"

"Bear stars? Oh, you mean Ursa Major, right?" Sari asked.

"Yeah! Brat stars chased by hunter stars and doggy stars up big mountain and into sky!" Grimlock wagged his tail happily.

"…Grimlock, what would you do if Swoop and Snarl were missing?"

"Me, Grimlock…Don't know," Grimlock replied, "Me, Grimlock, sad if that happened. But me, Grimlock, know they can take care of themselves and that me, Grimlock, know little girl find Dinobots' Creator one sun cycle."

"Thanks, Grimlock," Sari sniffled.

* * *

"Total Ownage, nOOb!" Masterson declared from the giant purple robot head he was in that was attached to Sentinel's head before jumping down with Sentinel's shield activating, showing it had six points on it now before it hit the four and knocked them into some crates.

"Whoa…I don't ever remember my shield being that powerful…" Sentinel awed.

"You know me, can't resist the upgrades. Haheheheheh!" Masterson laughed.

"Well, Headmaster, upgrade this!" Silverbolt declared before shooting his feather missiles at the Headmaster Unit who blocked with his shield.

"Oh, tough talk, winged mutt! Well guess what? You're gonna get flayed!" Headmaster declared before he began to swipe at them with Sentinel's lance.

"Bastard!" Ed growled as he transmuted the ground so that Sentinel's legs would be trapped by metal hands, making his body trip and hit the ground hard.

"Ow! You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sentinel barked as he felt the pain of the landing.

"Yes," Ed replied as Al fired his two blasters at the Headmaster Unit only for the shield to block them.

"You little lamers!" Headmaster growled at he got up.

"Little? Who the fuck is the Super Small Speck?" Ed snapped before transmuting a giant foot to kick the Sentinel body between the legs.

"Gyaaaah!" Sentinel screamed in agony.

"Lamers!" Headmaster roared as he swung the lance at them…Only for Ed to jump on it and run up the arm, "Hey! What are you doing, tiny lamer?"

"Who the hell are you calling a tiny little piece of mouse no bigger than an atom?" Ed snapped as he transmuted his Automail arm into a sword.

"Hey, angry dude, chill! ...Please?" Headmaster gulped.

"Not until you're dead!" Ed barked as he sliced the Headmaster Unit off Sentinel's body.

The body fell over with the Headmaster Unit. Ed growled as he approached it when it suddenly transformed. The three jumped back as it saluted.

"Later, nOObs!" Headmaster laughed before running off.

"Oh no you don't," Ed roared as he transmuted a wall to block his path.

Al, Ed, and Silverbolt walked over to Headmaster. He whimpered as he blocked the unit's face. Outside, the shore of Detroit heard the screams of one Henry Masterson for a good two hours.

"So…You think you can fix it?" Sentinel asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied before transmuting Sentinel's head back to his body.

"Oh thank Primus…" Sentinel exhaled a held breath as he stood up…with his head on backwards, "Ah! What the hell did you do to me?"

"Whoops…" Ed snickered.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Sentinel snapped.

"Think of it as further payback for calling me a freak," Ed smirked, "I already know I am."

"Huh?"

"35 liters of water, 25 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia. 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and trace amounts of 15 other base elements…"

"…What?" Sentinel pondered.

"These are the basic components that make up the adult human body," Ed continued, "Al and I thought with that, and a bit of our blood, we could bring our mother back."

"Mother?" Sentinel repeated.

"Their Femme SparkBirther," Silverbolt replied.

"But once one goes offline, they can't be brought back," Sentinel said, "Wait…What did you…What the pit did you two do?"

"My body…This is someone with the 'Sin' of trespassing into God's forbidden domain," Al replied.

"I don't give a slag! What did you two do?" Sentinel demanded as Ed unbuckled his pants and took a part of his coat.

"Sentinel, take a good look. This is Living Transmutation…" Ed began as his pants dropped and his coat was taken off, revealing his AutoMail limbs, "…The bodies of Sinners that have breached God's Domain! We've committed the greatest crime in all of Alchemy!"

* * *

"Yo, two things, Law Dog. First, I am _so_ not a Ma'am! And second, if you think you're layin' down the rules, maybe you better conversate with my boos; him!" Headmaster said as Powell approached via limo.

"Captain Fanzone, I suggest you release my employee," Powell commanded.

"I don't think so, Mr. Powell," Fanzone replied.

"And you're holding him on what charge? Destruction of Property? The ship belongs to Sumdac Systems! Assault? Since when do aliens have rights?" Powell asked.

"Actually, I have a reason," Fanzone said, "A fake call to the police. Plus, the assault charges and stealing a body are going to be taken in as well."

"What? Why?" Powell asked.

"Because, Mr. Powell," Optimus said as he drove up and transformed, "The good mayor of Detroit has given all Autobots the same rights as the humans of Detroit while we stay here."

"It was broadcasted publically at 6: 15 in the afternoon," Fanzone added, "So good day, sir."

"Hold on, didn't the alleged incident happen in international water between the US and Canada?" Powell asked.

"Inter…What are you, stupid? Lake Eerie and Lake St. Clair!" Fanzone said as he shoved Headmaster into the car, "He's going away for a long time, Powell."

"Then I'll pay his bail here and now," Powell replied.

"The bail hasn't been set yet," Fanzone replied, "You can pick him up a week from now since that's when the bail will be set."

With that, he drove away. The four smirked at Powell as he glared at them.

"This isn't over…" Powell growled before leaving in his limo.

* * *

"Okay…So here?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. A little to the left," Sari replied.

"So…Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm still hurt a bit, but I feel alright for now," Sari replied, "Thanks…"

"No problem, Red Cat," Cheetor replied, "We're your friends."

"More like a nakama," Ace added.

"Nakama? You guys used that before," Sari said.

"It means 'family' or 'close friends,'" Maylu explained, "We see each other as one big nakama."

"Wow…" Sari awed.

"And even when we find your Tou-san and Arthur-san, we'll still think of you as a part of our nakama," Sonia added as she gently hugged the smaller girl before they heard a crash.

"Oopsie! Him did it!" Grimlock lied as he pointed at Bumblebee…while Grimlock stood beside a crushed, empty oil container, earning giggles from the four girls.

* * *

"Sentinel Prime, what is this I hear about you losing your head?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Um…Well…"

"The thing is, Ultra Magnus, sir…" Silverbolt began.

"Sentinel Prime used himself as bait to draw out the Headmaster so we could take him to prison," Ed explained.

"Really now? Good work, Sentinel Prime," Ultra Magnus said, "Now if you need me, I need to contact Cybertron to request our best Space Bridge Technicians and Space Bridge builders for the Space Bridge for Earth."

"Hey…Thanks…" Sentinel said as they left.

"That had to hurt," Ed said.

"More than you three will ever know," Sentinel replied before turning to Optimus, "And don't you dare bring that up."

"I won't…_if_ you beat me in our duel," Optimus replied.

"I'll be looking forward to kicking your skid plate once and for all, Optimus," Sentinel smirked as he left the four.

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter! Furthermore, send reviews with more than just a SENTENCE, please! I would really like it if people would say more than just one thing about the chapter. **


	43. TA: Prime vs Prime! Activate: Super Mode

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**Hi there! My name is Sonia Strumm! Hm? You can't remember that?**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Okay then! I'll just say it again! My name is Sonia Strumm. Pleased to meet you all!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Trans-Code: 004. Lyra Note. On the Air!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

It was a simple day in Detroit. Nearly a month has gone by since Megatron was revived and the AllSpark was dispersed, with the largest part being none other than the Matrix of Leadership within Optimus. A garbage barge floated down the river when a light emerged form it.

"You dare strike _me_, Megatron? After all my loyal stellar cycles of—wh-wu-wait, where is everybody?" Starscream pondered as he lowered his weapons from getting up, "How did I get here? I'm not picking up any Decepticon energy signatures... not even my own. I'm too young be offline!"

He suddenly slumped. He recalled everything in his life up to Megatron hitting him with the Key. He opened his Spark Chamber to see his Spark still there, but it had something in it. His eyes widened when he saw it reflect off the water on the side of the garbage barge. It was an AllSpark Fragment. He just chuckled.

"Well, Skyfire…Seems you were right. My ambition _was_ the death of me," Starscream spoke, "When you first said it, I just ignored you, thinking your comment was nothing more than a jealous remark from someone weak…someone who had not been chosen."

_"Everything you've worked for will be jeopardized, old friend…Are you willing to risk it all…?"_

_"I'll risk _everything_…"_

_ "Then you're a fool. Nothing good can come from this. You're just throwing your life away…"_

"Aw, slag it. Leave me alone…" Starscream whispered.

_"You're going to end up offline in a scrap heap, Starscream…"_

"Been there, done that…" Starscream replied as the AllSpark Fragment-infused Spark turned scarlet, "Going back for more…"

Starscream roared as his body began to glow. His body began to crack before parts began to chip off. His body exploded and a Cybertronian scarlet, blue, and silver jet roared out of it with the Decepticon symbol on the wings.

"Strange…I'm picking up Lugnut and Blitzwing's signals near a…An Elite Guard ship?" the Cybertronian Jet exclaimed, his voice a bit deep and scratchy. (Think of Starscream's voice from the new War for Cybertron game)

It flew over the Elite Guard ship to see Blitzwing and Lugnut going out of a hole they made in front of the force field and flew off. It chuckled sinisterly before giving chase. It soon followed them to an abandoned Copper Mine. The two went into an entrance and the Cybertronian Jet landed before transforming. He transformed in the similar way he used to, but the form was different. It was larger with more armor. Various wires were visible like Optimus's new form. His blasters were missing and two purple lights glowed at the sides of his Alt Mode's cockpit. His feet had three big 'toes' on them both and his face was blockier with purple optics.

"Ah…So this must be where Megatron is…" Starscream sneered as he walked in and soon came upon the two talking to Megatron with two little humans working on a console, "Ah, if it isn't my old pal Megatron. And by 'old pal,' I mean 'the piece of scum who tried to incinerate me into oblivion!'"

"Starscream...you're alive…And transformed like Optimus Prime," Megatron said, not a hint of emotion in his tone.  
"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Maybe you have!"

With that, Starscream's hands shifted and transformed to everyone's surprise. They turned into machine-gun barrels and open fired. Megatron grabbed his swords and began to slice through the lasers as he neared him. With two swings, he took down Starscream.

"Is that the best you could do, Starscream? And to think _you_ actually believed you could take over as _leader_ of the Decepticons. You couldn't lead a _parade_," Megatron sneered, "Lugnut, check this time."

Lugnut nodded. He approached Starscream with caution before opening his Spark Chamber. The Scarlet Spark was there, but…

"His Spark Chamber is empty, Lord Megatron," Lugnut said, not seeing it, "His life…It has been extinguished."

"Dump that traitorous piece of garbage where it belongs," Megatron ordered.

His two Decepticons nodded. With that, they picked Starscream's body up and went outside. They then threw him off the cliff and into the small stream at the bottom. They went back inside and Starscream reactivated.

"Prepare to face the wrath of…What am I doing out here? Aw slag! He got me again?" Starscream screamed, "No more Mr. Nice Decepticon. I will destroy him!"

With that, he began to climb back up. Arthur finished installing the device to the communications array Megatron had set up. He sadly nodded the Decepticon Leader.

"Fellow Decepticons, take heed. Your leader, Megatron, still lives! Though we remain dispersed throughout the far reaches of the galaxy, exiled from our true home, we are all still Decepticons, united by a common purpose. The time has come for us to put aside our differences and act as one under my undisputed leadership. Only then can we cast off the shackles of Autobot oppression. Working together, we can raise up our glorious empire once more and crush all who stand in our way!"

* * *

"Tell me again _why_ you informed every news stations about this?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"What can I say? People just love a good fight," Yuck grinned.

"And the ticket sales?"

"Well how else are we suppose to afford food?" Alex asked as he counted the bills, "Ooh…Hello, Benjamin Franklin…"

Ultra Magnus sighed as he shook his head. When he agreed to referee this, he never expected this to become known to the entire City of Detroit. It was actually the talk of the town and showed up on the nightly news. Sentinel refused to have any interviews unless it was to an Interview-Bot and even then, he talked smack about Optimus and organic as usual. Luckily for the news stations, Optimus preferred to go to their stations for interviews while they the Interview-Bots had to go to the Elite Guard's ship to interview Sentinel.

It was even worse since he had gotten word from his second-in-command of Cybertron Intelligence, CliffJumper, that there were multiple Decepticon attack across the universe except in the galaxies that held the Smash Worlds. He had met Master Hand once in the Great War when the Decepticons chose to attack a world with faces on everything, even the clouds. His power was…near Primus. In a single snap of his only hand, the entire Decepticon army there along with nearly all the Autobots were obliterated into Stasis Lock by something. He then threatened to obliterate Cybertron if any Decepticons dared to invade the Smash Galaxies and made sure to send each and every Autobot and Decepticon an updated list of those worlds.

He was torn between wanting to return to Cybertron and staying to finish the trading route. Right now, they were in the crater of Dinobot Island with the interior transmuted by Ed, Lan, and Al to resemble an arena. Over 24,000 people were sitting on the stone bleachers. Jazz, Sari, Bumblebee, and Cheetor had rigged a giant screen on one part of the place for everyone to see the center of the arena. They were going to give half the profits to the orphanages at Sonia's request AKA her threatening them as Lyra Note with her sword held against their necks. Even Prowl was frightened how she had managed to find the sword and now he couldn't get to hide it again because she instantly put it into Hammerspace when she didn't go into battle. The girls, minus Sari, those 'Maximals,' Fong, Megaman, and Lan all were vendors in the stands while the Dinobots, Bumblebee, and Jazz were all at the food stand that had a great view of the fight. On the other half of the arena were various Autobots from Cybertron that had wanted to see these two duke it out since the Academy Days. He noted a few humans were interested in them as the Autobots were interested in the humans. He noted one of his Autobots in the Elite Guard, a black and white Autobot Femme named 'Siren' was talking with Captain Fanzone. He had ordered that any Autobot wishing to see the fight was to learn about as much as they could about one thing on Earth that interested them and Siren picked the Police System. He turned to a Camera-Bot flying before him.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, Bots and Femmes, and everything in-between," Ultra Magnus greeted, "Today will be a match till one goes into Stasis Lock. Please note the blue markers near the arena. They are designed to make it so that no stray fire or weaponry can enter the stands, so do not fear. In case of an emergency such as a Decepticon attack or fire in the stands, please head to the nearest exit in a calm and orderly fashion. And now I will leave it to our announcers to give information about our two combatants. Longarm Prime, Black Arachnia, I leave it to you both."

-Thank you, Ultra Magnus, sir- a large white, silver, and blue Autobot with a red jewel on his forehead thanked –I am Longarm Prime, the head of Cybertron Intelligence. With me is the Predacon Black Arachnia. Today seems to be a good day for a battle like this, isn't it, Black Arachnia?-

-That's correct, Autobot. Today we have for you all Optimus Prime, leader of the Autbot Elite Guard-Earth Division, and Sentinel Prime, Second-In-Command under Ultra Magnus of the main branch of the Elite Guard. These two have been part of the same team in the Autobot Academy until Optimus Prime was discharged due to taking the responsibility of losing a comrade, stating that since he was the leader, he would take full responsibility of the actions his teammates made. Since then, he has worked with the other Autobots you have been accustomed to seeing before the Decepticon Megatron appeared, repairing Space Bridges. As of now, he bears the Matrix of Leadership, and is now the leader of the Elite Guard's Earth Division. He's powerful, all right, with him having an Ion Blaster and the Energon Axe that was empowered with him when the Matrix of Leadership transformed him into his new appearance-

-Optimus Prime is stronger now, I must admit. But don't count Sentinel Prime out of it just yet. When Optimus Prime left the academy, Sentinel Prime took on various combat courses Optimus refused to let him take in the risk of fatal injury. He was right about the injury part, but not the fatal. He has gotten stronger due to the extra courses and even made his way to the Elite Guard. He is a master of the Energon Shield and Energon Lance and will go all out on an opponent in order to teach them to be stronger. He is…Also…Um…-

-He's a jerk-

-Very well-

"Hey…" Sentinel whined.

-And a phobic of organics and techno-organics- Black Arachnia added.

"Hey!" Sentinel snapped.

-The two have a bet as well. If Optimus wins, Sentinel has vowed on his title of the Elite Guard that he will become a techno-organic that will be the choice of Lan Hikari- Longarm spoke –And if Sentinel wins, Optimus Prime will hand over the Matrix of Leadership to Sentinel Prime-

* * *

"And now we shall see just what this new Optimus Prime is truly capable of," Megatron said as he sat in front of a giant screen with the Predacons.

"Die, Megatr…" Starscream roared before Megatron caught him by the mouth.

"I am trying to watch two Autobots beat each other up," Megatron said.

"Huh? Really now?" Starscream asked as Megatron released him, "Well…"

"…Fine…But once it's over, I'm going to offline you," Megatron sighed.

"Fair enough. I was never the one to miss a good Autobot fight," Starscream chuckled as the two sat down, "So who's fighting?"

"Zat Auto-scum Optimus Prime and a jerk named Sentinel Prime," Hothead replied.

"_That's_ Optimus Prime?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, much like _zat_ is you," Icy replied as he made a mirror of ice at Starscream's feet.

"How about some betting?" Arthur asked.

"I'm listening," Megatron said.

"I bet of Issac Sumdac's freedom on Optimus winning," Arthur said.

"And if Sentinel were to win?" Megatron asked.

"…We will join the Decepticons and swear our eternal loyalty to you, Megatron," Arthur bowed, "And I will take you to take over my home world."

"I see…" Megatron stroked his chin.

"Master, it may be a lie," Lugnut said.

"Yes, but…I was always a sucker for bets. You are on, Arthur C. Eos," Megatron said before whispering to Starscream, "I'll give you a free day to be the leader of the Decepticons in trade of you preventing Optimus Prime from winning."

"Make it two and you've got a deal."

"Fine. Now go," Megatron ordered before blasting Starscream out the entrance, "…He insulted my Femme Spark-Bearer. She was a saint for a Decepticon."

* * *

"Say, Prowl?" Alex pondered.

"What?" the black and gold Cyber Ninja asked.

"Well…How did you know about Mobians?" Alex asked.

"I once went to Mobius a few thousand Stellar Cycles ago when I was still a student," Prowl explained, "I went out on an Optics Quest to master Processor-Over-Matter. A fat human captured me and somehow scanned me to create an army of flying transforming robots."

"Ah…Dr. Eggman when he was hell-bent on taking over the world," Alex noted.

"You know the human?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah. He owns a country now and is just fine with it," Alex said, "He's been working on something new lately; a robot yet with the systems of a human. He calls it a Reploid. Said he got the idea from having a chat with…So that was you he talked to, huh?"

"Yes. We did talk for a bit. He then released me and told me that I was allowed to come back anytime I pleased," Prowl said, "And that he apologized for capturing me since he told his robots to take me to him to talk."

"Was it a robotic chicken and a green drill-like being?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"They're idiots, so just ignore them."

"Alright, Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime, I want a fair, clean battle," Ultra Magnus said in the arena where Optimus and Sentinel faced each other, "You may use everything at your disposal and the environment. At random times, there will be a random event that _could_ tip the battle in one of your favors. This will go on until one of you enters Stasis Lock or slaps the Stasis Cuffs you both have on the other. Do you both understand?"

"I understand," Optimus replied.

"Yeah. You know, Optimus, it's kinda weird that you never drop your faceguard. Afraid of showing something?" Sentinel asked.

"Save it for the fight," Optimus replied.

"Very well, then," Ultra Magnus said before he walked over to the stairs and faced the two at the steps, "The Battle between Optimus Prime and Sentinel Prime: Star!"

Sentinel placed his battle mask and blue visor over his face, making his head look as if it wore a blue knight's helmet. He took out his shield and lance before charging at Optimus who took out his Energon Axe. Sentinel swung his lance and was parried by Optimus's axe. Optimus fired his Ion Blaster and Sentinel blocked with his shield. The two jumped back from each other and Sentinel nearly fell into a hole that appeared on the ground.

-Uh-oh! Here comes the pitfall traps!- Black Arachnia called.

-Let's just pray there aren't any snakes in them like the game- Longarm said, doing a bit of side research on old games.

Optimus stood in place as he put his Energon Axe away. Sentinel grunted as he straightened himself. He charged at Optimus, who just waited. Not even a click from him and Sentinel fell into a trap, screaming. He was then shot out by a spring trap in it and landed on his face back where he started.

-As Alex said…What a maroon- Black Arachnia said.

"Slag you, Alex Prower!" Sentinel screamed as he got up before Optimus blasted him with his Ion Cannon.

"Get up, Sentinel," Optimus said, "I won't strike a fellow Autobot while he's down."

"You…Hm?" Sentinel looked up to see a…

"Here I come, Autobots!" Starscream roared as he fired on Optimus.

"Oh boy…" Alex paled.

Optimus did a rolling dodge and shot at the Decepticon. Starscream dodged and fired missiles all over Optimus's side of the arena, missing the spectators due to the barriers set up. They all cheered as they saw the fight escalating to this.

"They think this is part of the fight?" Ultra Magnus asked, "That's a Decepticon in the sky."

"Just let them think that," Alex replied, "It's best not to let panic appear for one day. The humans deserve that much."

"Very well…" Ultra Magnus sighed, "But the Decepticon will be caught as soon as one of them submits defeat."

"You got it," Yuck nodded, "Yo! Legs and Big Arms, that's just a ship we made for this fight."

-You got it- Black Arachnia said.

-But…- Longarm began before yelping –Okay! Okay! Just put the stinger down!-

-Well, folks, behold the second surprise: A fighter jet we modified with Cybertronian technology!- Black Arachnia called –Plus, it has the ability to transform!-

"What is she thinking?" Ultra Magnus whispered angrily.

"Make it more interesting," Alex and Yuck replied.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sentinel demanded.  
"Oh, you've never seen one before, have you?" Optimus asked as he took out his Energon Axe and sliced through a few missiles, "It's called a Decepticon."

With that, Optimus fired on Starscream. The Decepticon screamed as he was hit and crashed into the ground. He got up, transforming, while facing Optimus. He open fired on Optimus with his gattling gun hands. Optimus rolled out of the way and converted to Vehicle Mode. He rammed into Starscream and transformed. He swung his Energon Axe and sliced through Starscream's wings and a leg. Starscream fell and Optimus slapped the Stasis Cuffs on him. His eyes widened before his leg and wings reformed, completely healed, as an AllSpark Fragment fell out of the Spark Chamber in him. He picked up the AllSpark Fragment and ducked under Sentinel's shield swing before kicking him back. Sentinel made a small flip before landing on his feet.

-Cheetor to Optimus-

"What is it, Cheetor?" Optimus asked.

-Red Cat and Little Dragon said they did something to your other half-

"My other…You mean my trailer?

-Yeah. Here, Lan wants to talk-

-Optimus?-

"What?" the Autobot leader asked as he parried Sentinel's shield attack with his Ion Cannon.

-We kinda took some data from Black Arachnia from her knowledge about you guys and kinda modified your trailer. Just say 'Super Mode' and it will activate-

"Super Mode?" Optimus repeated before he was kicked into a wall by Sentinel.

"And now to end this, Optimus," Sentinel growled, "I'm going to beat you into Stasis Lock and then have you court-martialed for destroying the AllSpark…For destroying Primus!"

"Lan…Sari…You better hope this works. Optimus Prime: Super Mode!"

His trailer appeared beside him. He jumped into the air as the trailer split into three parts. Two blue parts that had wheels on them fused to the back and bottom of his feet. The other part flipped and shifted into a pair of wings and blasters as the wheels on his back entered his body. It fused to his back as black metal clamps locked down on him between the arms and torso while his Ion Blaster went into his arm. A blue helmet with silver wings on the sides covered his original helmet. Optimus landed and the crowd went into a frenzy over the new form. Optimus took out two Energon Axes as Sentinel shifted into a stance. The two narrowed their optics at each other before charging/flying at each other. It developed into a deadly dance with small sparks flying form the impact of weapons on weapons. They soon entered a stalemate.

"When I get through with you, Optimus, there won't be enough of you to salvage for parts!" Sentinel roared.

"I told you, Sentinel _Prime_…We share the same rank, so my name is…Optimus…" Optimus began before releasing his weapons, letting him grab Sentinel and throw him into the air, "…_Prime_!"

His wing blasters went under his arms and charged up with red energy. He banged them with the bottom of his fists and let out twin beams. The two hit their mark and caused a loud explosion. Sentinel fell to the ground, his armor broke in various areas. Optimus walked over to the Autobot to see he was in Stasis Lock. With that, he took Sentinel's Stasis Cuff and slapped them on Sentinel.

_**

* * *

"STAAAAAARSCREEEEEEEEAM!"**_ Megatron roared as he shot the screen.

"Well now…Seems I won the bet," Arthur grinned.

"Fine…He has done enough for the Space Bridge Project," Megatron sighed, "Blitzwing, freeze him."

"What?" Issac gasped before he was frozen in a block of ice.

"So that's why we were shivering when we woke up here," Arthur said as he bopped his left hand.

"I had a feeling this would happen, so I made sure not to disclose this location to you or him," Megatron said as Blitzwing picked up Issac and left.

* * *

Starscream growled under the metal clamp over his mouth as Bulkhead and Ratchet drove onto the Elite Guard ship with him on their roofs. Inside, Sari pulled her key out of Sentinel's body and ran over to Roll, Maylu, and Sonia before Optimus took off the Stasis Cuffs. He was not a happy plow truck, that was definite.

"I hate you _so_ much right now, Optimus…" Sentinel growled as he got up off the medical table.

"Well you're about to hat everyone worse," Lan smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sentinel asked.

"Recall the bet?" Bumblebee asked with a smirk.

"What b…What? Oh man! No…No-no-no-no-no!" Sentinel barked.

"You promised, SP," Jazz reminded him.

"Yeah, but…"

"Just take it like a bot," Bulkhead said.

"No! I don't wanna! I demand a rematch!"

"Do you want the Stasis Cuffs back on?" Ed asked, "But this time _transmuted_ into your arms?"

"…Fine…" Sentinel sighed, "So what are you going to have bite me?"

"Bite you?" everyone but the Autobots repeated.

"When a Transformer is bitten by an organic that injects something into that Transformer, they instantly scan and fuse with that sample, becoming a Techno-Organic," Ratchet explained.

"Oh. In that case…" Lan sneered, "Artic, sic balls!"

"Artic?" the Autobots repeated.

Blue eyes appeared in Lan's shadow before it shifted into Artic's shadow. With a mighty roar, he burst out of the shadow, his eight tail slashing behind him wildly in his giant form. He instantly bit down hard on Sentinel's bearing, making him scream in pain. A strange energy glowed from where Artic was biting. Sentinel screamed as his body began to bulge and shift before his entire form shifted. His torso was now the head of the fox-wolf with his hands now its claws. His feet were black with the front resembling the hind claws of Artic with black heels behind them. His Elite Guard symbol was on the fox-wolf forehead. His face still looked the same except for the fangs protruding from his lower jaw and the fox-wolf ears on his head as the claws on the back on his lower arms. Artic snickered before shrinking into his smaller form and running up Sari's arm, licking her happily.

"Stop that, puppy!" Sari giggled.

"What the slag did you do to me?" Sentinel demanded, his eight tail sticking straight up.

"Well, I like the new look, Sentinel Prime," Ultra Magnus said as he walked in.

"This is why I hate organics…" Sentinel seethed as he glared at Artic who was playing with the white and pink robo-pooch.

"Well, Optimus Prime, it appears you were right about the Decepticons," Ultra Magnus said.

"But sir…" Sentinel began.

"Sentinel, you are to be quiet and engage your Alt Mode until further notice," Ultra Magnus said.

Sentinel sighed before transforming. His head went into the torso as blue fur covered it. He torso went up 90 degrees and three panels with the fur on them locked into place to form the midsection. His hands lost the thumbs and the backs of his robot lower legs snapped onto the back. He went down on all fours and roared. He growled before walking to a corner, tripping every now and then on his four feet, and sat in the corner, glaring at Optimus and his crew of techno, techno-organic, and organic members. Oh yes, he'd have his revenge on them. Yes he would…

"Given the recent developments and that the Space Bridge Trade Route is completed, I've decided that your crew is in charge of collecting all of the AllSpark Fragments and keep them from falling into the hands of the Decepticons," Ultra Magnus ordered, "And…I think you may need a few more Stasis Cuffs for the job."

"The honor is mine, Ultra Magnus, sir," Optimus saluted.

"No, Optimus Prime, it is just Ultra Magnus for you," the leader of Cybertron said, earning a shocked yip from Sentinel.

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus," Optimus bowed.

* * *

"This has been so cool!" Sari exclaimed as the Elite Guard left in their ship, "You guys not only cleared your names, but even got promoted! Plus, we got one last thing on Sentinel before they left!"

"And we got the blackmail," Ed and Yuck grinned as they held up a few large boxes filled with pictures.

"Sweet," Sari, Bumblebee, and Cheetor chuckled with prank-forming smirks on their faces.

* * *

"Zzz…" Skye snored in a tree before a feather landed on his nose," Huh? What the hell's going on?"

He looked around before seeing the transmuted arena. He walked into it while putting on the Moon Stone. His form shifted into his Hedgewolf Form and he sniffed around. There were trace amounts of robot in the air with plenty of human scents. He sniffed around one area and got Alex's scent with a rabbit-panda scent. He then got to one area and roared. It had a mix of Lan and Maylu's scent. He heard and engine overhead before seeing Blitzwing in the air. He didn't care what it was, but he wanted something destroyed. With that he ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it.

"Vhat is zat?" Icy pondered before getting hit by the tree and his engines destroyed and Random took over, "I'm falling! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

He crashed on the other side of Dinobot Island. In the air, Skye saw something that looked like a giant block of ice. He caught it and brought it to him to see Issac frozen in it. He growled before bopping the top of it and removed his Moon Stone necklace. Issac shivered as Skye approached him in his Hedgehog Form.

"Hey there," Skye said.

"Wh-w-w-w-who are y-you?" Issac shivered.

"Skye Sakurai, nice to meet you, Mr…"

"I-i-i-i-Issac S-Sumdac…" Issac replied as Skye made a fire for the man.

"Tell me, do you know Lan Hikari?" Skye asked.

"L-Lan? Oh, y-y-yes," Issac replied with a nod, warming up by the fire.

"Ya know where he is?" Skye asked.

"Y-Yes. I'll t-take you there since you rescued me," Issac said, "You n-not a Decepticon, are you?"

"Decepti-what?" Skye asked.

**

* * *

Me: And here's another chapter! Furthermore, send reviews with more than just a SENTENCE, please! I would really like it if people would say more than just one thing about the chapter. **


	44. TA: Duel for Your Life Part 1

**Me: Update! And this arc is coming to a close in two more chapters. On for Part 2 and one for the aftermath of this Two-Part chapter.

* * *

**

**Hello, everyone out there in the worlds. I am Fong, the Storm Arcobaleno. Oh dear…You cannot remember my name?**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Very well then…I shall say it once more. My name is Fong, the Storm Arcobaleno. Pleasure to meet you.**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's homeworld with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Now, 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Gyoza-Ken!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the scree)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Altas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

"Oh my…" Issac blushed heavily, "I did not even know about that little thing…"

"Not many people outside Electopia or, in this world, Japan know about it," Skye nodded.

"But are you sure she didn't willingly do it?" Issac asked, "From what you've told me, it could be she may have preformed it without him knowing she'd do that."

"Yeah…But I don't care. He still saw her somewhat naked and they're not even married!" Skye growled, "I am going to kill him, burn his body, bury the body, wait fifty years, dig it up, make 100 clones of him, then kill all his clones!"

"Now that's just silly, Skye. Cloning hasn't been perfected yet," Issac chuckled.

"Damn…Well, I'm still killin' Lan!" Skye growled.

"Oh yes, one more question."

"What?"

"How do we get off of this island?"

"Um…I thought you'd have an idea."

"What?"

"Well I've been here for a month and a half now!" Skye argued.

"Then shouldn't you have thought of an idea yet?" Issac argued.

"Damn you, Lan!" Skye roared until Issac walloped the Hedgewolf on the head with a tree branch.

"Do not blame Lan for your own stupidity, Skye," Issac scolded, "Besides…I'm sure she hasn't done it yet."

* * *

"N-n-now Maylu…" Lan stammered, a heavy blush on his face.

"What is it, Lan-kun?"

"Wh-why are you wearing that?" Lan gulped.

Maylu blushed. She was wearing nothing but a pink apron that she thought revealed a bit too much of her cleavage and a small maid's skirt that revealed the bottom of her lower undergarments. She sat down beside Lan and looked at her feet. Lan did not expect to wake up to see Maylu in that, that was for sure.

"Roll-chan hid my clothes except for this. She and Megaman made a bet and she lost," Maylu explained.

"Oi…How many times do I have to tell him to leave me out of those bets of his?" Lan complained, "Well…What do you have to do?"

"Anything you command, since that was part of the bet," Maylu replied.

"Well…Um…Get in bed and under the sheets," Lan said.

Maylu nodded. She slowly slid into the covers, blushing madly. She still looked away from Lan, blushing madly. Lan sighed before going closer to her in the sheets. And pecked her cheek. She turned slowly and Lan gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Maylu-chan, if you're embarrassed by this, then you can stay in bed," Lan said as he gently hugged his fiancé, "Plus, you don't have to be embarrassed by this. It's not like I've seen everything about you and you've seen everything about me."

"I know," Maylu replied, "…Skye found out we did..._that_, though."

"Ack!" Lan gulped.

"I know. He's been wanting an excuse to find you and kill you, too," Maylu nodded, "He got furious when he heard the bet. I think that may be the perfect sign of him coming here to try and kill you."

"So? I'll just knock him out with some catnip," Lan replied.

"That won't work. Yuki-neechan has been teaching him how to ignore it," Maylu replied.

"Crud…" Lan muttered.

The two stayed in their small hug, enjoying one another's warmth. Maylu tensed as she felt something. She looked at Lan, blushing harder.

"Lan…"

"Sorry. But Maylu-Koishii, that outfit _is_ a turn-on for me," Lan apologized.

"I had a feeling…"

"More like you felt it," Lan zinged.

"You'd better not be on a sex drive, Lan Hikari," Maylu threatened.

"…If I am?"

"I'll take you to see a relationship psychiatrist about it."

"Uh…I do not have one right now," Lan chuckled nervously.

"That's what I thought. Bad enough I have to wear this because of a dumb bet those two made, but I'm not letting you succumb to a sex drive," Maylu said as she pinned him.

"Ite! Ite! Ite!" Lan yelped, "Uncle! Uncle!"

* * *

"Uh…You _sure_ it's a good idea to do this?" Bumblebee asked as he, Sari, Cheetor, and Sonia walked through a corridor.

"No, but we can this far, so we might as well talk to him," Sari replied.

The four soon entered a large room with an orange cage across from them. On a bed inside the cage was a tall figure in white and metal. His arms were encased in the metal along with his high-heeled boots while he had a white jumpsuit. His only exposed part was his head with orange goggles. Sonia and Cheetor shuddered as they saw his head was actually melting green and black ooze.

"Just who is this?" Sonia whispered.

"His name was Prometheus Black," Bumblebee whispered, "Now…He goes by the name 'Meltdown.' He's tried to kill Sari's dad and tried to turn her into a freaky organic transformer."

"Ah…Sari Sumdac…So nice of you to come. I get so few visitors these days…" Meltdown greeted as he approached them before motioning to a nearby TV, "I've been keeping up with the reports. So sorry you lost your father's company. My heart _melts_ for you."

"Boo! Corny joke!" Sonia called.

"Sonia!" Lyra exclaimed before turning to Meltdown, "Didn't Powell do the same thing to you, Mr. Black?"

"Heh-heh-heh…Been a long time since someone addressed me by that name…" Meltdown chuckled, "But if you're here, you must think I have something you all can use against him. As much as I would like to see the fool's career _melt_, I don't have anything you can use. Powell's a double-dealing slimeball, but he's also a shrewd businessman. He makes sure to find loopholes in every single law passed and manipulates them to his own gain. However…"

"However what?" Cheetor asked.

"It is strange. I mean, I was the one Issac asked to deliver the adoption papers for you to be taken in by him," Meltdown said.

"What? So I'm adopted?" Sari pondered before frowning, "So dad isn't really my…"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Meltdown snapped, "He may not have been your birth father, but he still took you in, raised you, gave you a home, and loved you like any father would!"

"So why do you know so much about her and why did Professor Sumdac trust you with the papers?" Sonia asked.

"…Before _this_ happened to me and before I got into the idea of biochemical makeovers, I was Issac's business partner and his closest friend. He did have a wife once, but…She died before they could wed. He told me he found you in his lab one day and wanted to adopt you. So, we started making the contracts and papers and the next month, you were officially named 'Sari Sumdac.'"

"So how did you go from second-in-command to top priority in jail?" Bumblebee asked.

"…I have no clue what happened…All I know is that Powell appeared one day and, the next thing we could recall, he had melted the competition and got to be the vice-president of Sumdac Systems," Meltdown sighed, "When that happened, Sumdac reminded me of an old idea we had together that I thought up of. He told me I could work at Sumdac Systems on my project for as long as I wanted. So…I got to work. You know that small incident involving the giant cockroach monster when these Autobots first appeared?"

"Yeah…Nearly ate me!" Sari barked.

"My apologies. You see, that was my project. I was experimenting with nanites to create a way to extend one's life by 100 years," Meltdown explained, "When it failed, I just went to trying out small ideas, like making people thinner and alter features of the body. Thus, my Biochemical Makeovers appeared. I ran into a small man one day that was being messed with by a group of thugs. I paid them to go away and took him back to my lab. You and Sari may know him, Bumblebee. His name…Is Colossus Rhodes. My first success, yet at a terrible price. When he used his Electromagnetic Disruptors, they forced his feral nature out and pushed his sanity in. His body turned green, and you pretty much know the rest from the wrestling match."

Meltdown sighed as he looked over at Sari. He chuckled as he momentarily saw an image of a small baby held in the arms of a bewildered Issac with a face of pure joy on the robotic creator's face. He blinked and saw Sari as she was right now.

"Sari, I truly hope you can find him. And when you do, tell him I…Tell him the _Prometheus Black_ regrets trying to kill him and that I hope to go back to the old days when I get out and fix myself," Meltdown said.

"A-alright…" Sari nodded, "Come on, guys, we're leaving."

"Thank you for telling us that, Mr. Black," Lyra said as she and Sonia bowed before they left.

_ 'Issac…If you're still alive, I hope you know your little girl's doing good things,' _Meltdown thought as he sat on his bed…before it melted and muttered, "I lost more furniture that way…."

Unbeknownst to them, a camera was recording the entire thing. Powell scowled as he viewed the recording once more. The Meltdown had just gave those Autobots something they might be able to use against him. He wouldn't allow it. He turned to a phone and picked it up.

-What?-

"It's Powell. Tell me…do you think your team could come down here and take care of some pests for me?" Powell asked.

-Sorry. But almost all of them are busy. We can only send one-

"Very well. You better hope the one picked does his job. I need him to eliminate the Autobots, their human acquaintances, and especially Sari Sumdac."

* * *

"I don't get it," Sari said, "If I'm adopted, then there should be data on me."

"Do you think Powell did something to the records?" Cheetor asked.

"Maybe," Sari nodded.

"You know…Lyra and I could do something about it," Sonia smirked as she turned into Lyra Note.

"What are you planning to do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Even though the file may have been deleted, it would still be in the systems," Lyra explained, "We'll go into the Network and recover the file."

"Okay, Lyra," Sari nodded, "But we should tell Optimus about it first."

"Good idea, Red Cat," Cheetor nodded before he and Bumblebee went into their Alt Modes with Sari going into Bumblebee and Lyra Note vanishing just as the two went off to the Autobot Base.

* * *

"I swear, why did we not think of this before?" Issac asked.

"Shut up and keep paddling!" Skye argued as the two paddled on a large raft made of trees.

"Well it is primitive…" Issac muttered.

"Shut it! Paddle, fatty!"

"Irate hedgehog."

"Chubs!"

"Chubs?"

"Eh. Cheers," Skye shrugged, "Now paddle!"

"Oh my! Is that…"

"Shark!" both screamed before paddling at high gear.

"Hurry up and paddle, fatty!" Skye screamed.

"You too, rat!"

"Hedge-Hog!"

"Who are you calling a shark?" Elita-1 demanded as she jumped out of the water and onto the boat in Beast Mode.

"Eeek! Spider!" Skye screamed before he fainted.

"Skye…" Issac groaned before looking up at Elita-1, "Wh-Who are you?"

"The name's Black Arachnia," Elita-1 replied as she transformed.

"I did not know there were two of you," Issac said.

"The Black Arachnia is a fake! Now what are you doing?"

"Trying to get to shore," Issac replied, "The one who fainted made the Decepticon that was taking me back home fall out of the sky and broke me out of my icy prison…on the island behind us! I need to go to Detroit and find my daughter!"

"Daughter? Wait…You're Issac Sumdac, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?" Issac asked before Elita-1 picked him up in one hand.

"I believe we can help each other out," Elita-1 replied with a dark smirk, "What do you know about biotechnology?"

* * *

"Oi…" Arthur sighed, "Hey-hey-hey! Not there! The power couplings go next to the power core!"

"You got it," a fat Decepticon resembling a stereotypical construction worker said as he and a taller, skinner construction worker-like Decepticon moved said device next to the Power Core, "Right here?"

"Right there, Mixmaster, Scrapper," Arthur nodded and the two dropped the device, "Easy there!"

Arthur was lucky Issac had finished reverse-engineering the Space Bridge and made blueprints for it. A few weeks had gone by since he watched the fight on TV. When Scrapper and Mixmaster first appeared, he was slightly surprised they had been brought to life from two AllSpark Fragments inside a digging crane and a cement truck respectively. He got along well with those two and hung out with them during breaks. He looked over sadly at Acid. Megatron had found him in the VG Hunter and branded him with the Decepticon Symbol, infecting his systems with Decepticon Programming. Megatron had told him that EM Wave Change would erase the programming, but Acid must be willing to do the Wave Change.

"How goes the construction?" Megatron demanded.

"Smooth," Arthur replied, "It'll be done in the week."

"Excellent…Shockwave, report," Megatron ordered to a screen before it revealed Longarm before he transformed into another robot.

-Lord Megatron, I await your return to Cybertron- Shockwave replied –None have become suspicious since they still believe Wasp is the Decepticon Double-Agent and not I-

"Excellent…" Megatron smirked as Shockwave cut communication before the lair rumbled, "What?"

_"Arthur…Oh, Arthur…"_ a voice cackled.

"Kiryu?" Arthur pondered before the ground below the semi-built structure exploded and Kiryu roared out of it on his D-Wheel.

"Arthur!" Kiryu cackled manically.

Arthur scowled as he watched the Dark Signer land. Lugnut charged at Kiryu until Megatron stopped him. He faced Kiryu.

"Who are you?" Megatron asked.

"Kiryu!" the teen laughed manically, "Prepare yourself, Arthur, 'cause you'll pay for double-crossing me!"

"But, Kiryu…" Arthur began.

"I challenge you to a Turbo Duel, all around Detroit!" Kiryu laughed manically.

"Halt…" Megatorn began before an image of the Earthbound Immortal appeared behind Kiryu and whacked the Decpticons through the roof of the cave lair and receded into Kiryu.

"Duel me…_**Now**_!" Kiryu roared as his Dark Signer Mark glowed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Optimus asked as the ground shook in the Autobot Base.

"Earthquake!" Lan called as he and Maylu, wrapped up in the blanket, ran out.

"Why are you in a blanket?" Ratchet asked as Roll came out with Maylu's clothes, "Ah…"

"Here," Roll said, "When a natural disaster hits, the bet is off."

"Finally," Maylu sighed in relief before warping back into her and Lan's room and back in an instant, wearing her normal clothes, "If you _ever_ make one of those bets again, I'm going to make a Gender-Swapping BattleChip and use it on you."

"Y-yes, Maylu-sama…" Roll giggled nervously while hiding behind Megaman.

"Why is the planet shaking?" Prowl asked as he and Sonia ran in.

"We're not sure…" Lan replied as a few of them fell down before his eyes widened, "Outside…_now_!"

With that, he pushed everyone in the Autobot Base outside with his Dragon Claws. He was lucky too, since ten seconds after he did it, a wall of flames ran right through it. They were strangely colored in black at the bottom, purple in the middle, and white at the top.

"Sari!"

"Dad!" Sari exclaimed as they all turned to see Skye, Issac, and Elita-1 approach.

"Aw great…The other you," Bumblebee groaned.

"Can it, shrimp!"

"Who are you saying is so small that an ant wouldn't even notice him if he squashed him?" Ed and Bumblebee snapped.

"What?" Elita-1 asked before seeing the flames, "What in the name of Primus is _that_?"

"We're not sure," Optimus replied.

"I am," Lan replied, "Don't touch it. I had a Dimensional Scream about it going through the base and taking Ratchet."

"What?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"It turned your body into the flames and molded into it the instant you touched it," Lan explained.

"Why that is…" Ratchet began before Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Ratchet," Optimus said, "Professor Sumdac?"

"Arthur made a bet with Megatron that day you and that blue robot fought," Issac explained as Sari hugged him, "Unfortunately, as Blitzwing was taking me back to Sumdac Tower, Skye hit him with a tree!"

"Which reminds me…Chibi!" Skye roared as he put his Moon Stone Necklace on to turn into a Hedgewolf.

"Skye, heel!" Maylu ordered.

"Let me at the guy…" Skye growled as Bulkhead held him back.

"Nii-san…Don't make me tell Nee-chan about the pineapple, the yak, and the jalapeno on a stick…" Maylu began.

"Nevermind…" Skye squeaked as he hid behind Elita-1.

* * *

"So..You ready?" Kiryu cackled as he revved his engine, looking out to see that parts of Detroit were now engulfed in flames resembling the Nazca Lines of the Giant.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded as he got on a D-Wheel designed to resemble a police bike.

-Duel Mode: Engage. Speed World 2: Engaged. Auto-Pilot: Offline-

"Riding Duel…Acceleration!" both roared before revving off on the track laid out between two of the walls of flames, the Decepticons following them.

**

* * *

Me: And here's another chapter! Furthermore, send reviews with more than just a SENTENCE, please! I would really like it if people would say more than just one thing about the chapter. **


	45. TA: Duel for Your Life Part 2

**Me: Update! Warning: Multiple Character Deaths. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Ugh…Why me? Why is it always me? What did I ever do to…Oh, we're on? Whoopsies…**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Greetings! I am Megatron, Leader of the Predacons…and currently stuck in a cage…Why me? Damn you all!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's home world with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**I don't give a Pretender's Skid Plate about 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! I just want out of this cage and out of this bonnet and frilly pink dress! Megatron: Terrorize!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the screen)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Atlas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

Sitting alone in the middle of a red, barren wasteland was a single individual, standing before a stone-hewn grave site, a proud sarashi stabbed into it with a seemingly-eternal cloak fluttering in the breeze. Standing before it was a lean figure who stood apart from most humans. He had near-bleached blonde hair that extended to his back, gold-colored feral-looking feline-like eyes, and sharp teeth in his mouth that gave him the appearance of a tiger shark. Around his shoulders he wore a brown cloak, the edges a little bit frayed.

As he stood in front of the grave site, which still stood after so many decades, his enhanced senses caught the scent of seven individuals coming his way, a mixture of metal, organic, and non-organic mixed together in a seemingly in cohesive group. He turned his head slightly to gaze upon the sight and couldn't help but tilt his head.

The fanged individual turned around and noticed that the one walking toward the front obviously had leader status. The frontward individual was wearing a blood-colored outfit designed to appear menacing, had a sword in place of his arm, and had long white hair flowing down his back.

The one after him was interesting in his opinion. He reminded the fanged figure of the main male character in this old film he had seen. 'The Phantom of the Opera' as he recalled the title. He had sickly green skin with the top half of his face hidden by a mask. He had various long curls of blond hair sticking out from under his large top hat. He noted the gentlemen's outfit he wore was actually a strange form of armor and that he wore a blue cloak and a strange cane.

The largest of them all appeared to be a Gunmen of sorts. He was made of mix-match parts from his perspective with the main part of him being a black and green theme including his torso, upper arms, and right leg. His left leg was a dark tainted red along with his lower left arm and hand. His right hand was yellow and had a hook. He tilted his head at the face. Seemed to be more of a clown with red-eye from keeping his eyes open when hit with seltzer water with a white face with black triangle markings about it.

The second-shortest of the group was surprisingly a teen. He had short, dark-brown (possibly dark chocolate-colored) hair that was wild and spiky. He had a look of sadness as he looked around with dark chocolate-brown eyes and his mouth moved in a silent prayer from what he could read. He noted that he didn't wear a shirt that hid his well-toned upper body except for a midnight-black open sleeveless vest with red flame-pattern trim. He wore baggy midnight-black shorts with the same red flame-pattern to them, and black sandals. Around his neck was a scarf as black as the Flames of Hell.

The second-tallest of them made him think of a robotic Beastman. It had two giant metallic-purple crab claws on its shoulders with a muscular figure. His torso, legs, majority of his face, and arms were a dark scarlet with minute traces of metallic orange, silver, and purple about. He had a crab's face at his gut and his face had crab mandibles for a mouth and six crab leg-shaped things sticking out of the sides of his face. He noted the sinister sickly-green eyes were filled with a sense of…gorging on something? He could not understand, but the crab-like being was loving this area. Sickening…Especially when he read its mandibles-which surprised even him-and found out that he was…actually talking about the 'feast he was engorging upon at the moment. Feeding upon the woes, the anger, the pure negative emotions that hung in the air all freshly baked into a wonderful…' He never finished since the mix-and-match one shouted at him to be quiet.

The weakest of them all appeared to be the one near the far left. He had an orange face and a frightened expression that told the fanged individual he did not like graveyards. He wore strange green and white armor with various clocks adorning it. Was he obsessed with time? It was proved form the giant energy clock face floating behind him and the fanged individual sweatdropped. People had the _strangest_ outfits nowadays…Especially cowardly ones. But, still, he could not help but sense something powerful emanating from him…something that seemed to make the figure not be here, yet not be there at the same time. It was confusing for the fanged figure and he hated to be confused at times.

The only women in the entire group held the remorseful boy's hand like an older sister would to calm or cheer up a younger sibling. She had short water-blue hair that seemed to have been cut recently. She wore a blue and white outfit that made him remember of an old picture of…Oh, what did those humans call themselves? Oh yeah, Russians. He noted her pale skin, yet somewhat muscular physique through various opening in the outfit, that she trained and had not seen the sun at all. In fact, she seemed to frown at the clouds in the sky. Then again, who wouldn't in the fanged individuals opinion.

On top of the brown-haired boy's head was…a blue cat? Yes, it seemed to be a middle-sized blue cat with a somewhat large head, big black eyes, and was batting at a butterfly. He saw it wore a small green backpack and a small green bandana on its neck. He was a bit startled when he heard it go 'Aye!' and suspected it was a Beastman…a tiny one, at that, but still a Beastman.

"So this is our next target," Dark Protoman said as he and his group stopped several yards away from the individual. "I'm not exactly sure what threat he could pose to us, but I suppose we can't just leave him here either."

The fanged individual turned from the stone-hewn grave and faced the possible adversaries. After looking each one of them over, he spoke to the sword-wielding one in the front. "You obviously aren't from around here. I can tell by your scent you aren't from this _planet _either."

"So you can tell just by our scents," Dark Protoman commented. After a moment, he realized that the stone-hewn grave behind the fanged individual was the same one that Onii-San had visited before being obliterated. "Well wadya know. This is the same place that coat-wearing prick visited before being completely obliterated."

_Coat-wearing prick? _The fanged individual thought to himself, not remembering anyone by that description ever coming there. _Hmm. I'm not sure what he's talking about. Of course, I suppose I'll just have to find that out myself._"Who are you seven? What is your purpose here?"

"We are the Absolute Hunters," Dark Protoman answered. "As for why we're here. We're here to capture you."

"For what reason?" the fanged individual asked.

"I see no reason to tell you that," Dark Protoman asked.

"Hey…um…listen, what's your name?" Dark-Slayer asked.

The fanged individual closed his eyes before relocking them onto the individual at Dark Portman's left. "My name is Viral. Head General of the Galactic Human Army stationed on this planet."

"Oh ho, a Head General?" Phantom Dark said surprisingly. "This script just got a lot more interesting."

Viral looked across the group and noticed the tall mechanical individual._ 'That one definitely isn't a gunmen, and_definitely _not a grapearl. If I had to wager a guess, I'd say he comes from a techno-dominant planet.'_

"Viral," Dark-Slayer repeated, catching his attention. "Listen, I'm not one for fighting, and you're outnumbered here, so if you surrender and come with us quietly, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

Viral looked at Dark-Slayer and narrowed his eyes before laughing heartily. "Hm? Ah hahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Lockdown demanded.

"Oh, sorry," Viral commented sarcastically as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "It's just that you coming here and thinking you can scare me is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time."

"Oh I'll show you _funny_!" Dark Protoman roared as he slashed Viral through the side, leaving a large gash of open space as he touched down.

"Dark Protoman! How could you do that to him!" Dark-Slayer cried.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Viral asked as he looked at Dark Protoman, his grin widening to reveal all the fangs in his mouth.

"What the- I cleaved you nearly in half! How can you be-" Dark Protoman started, but stopped in shock as the wound he made across Viral's side healed completely, the only evidence his attack had ever happened was the cut mark across his cloak and what he was wearing beneath.

Viral shrugged it off as he cast his cloak aside. Underneath he wore a blue military uniform with red x-shaped decorations on his shoulders, gold decorations on his forearms, hips, and legs, and a crimson scarf around his neck signaling his high-ranking military status. "Well I will say this much. You're strong, but compared to the Anti-Spirals, you're nothing but a dust mote."

"What did you say?" Dark Protoman demanded.

"Oh, sorry, I was incorrect with that statement," Viral lamented. "You're nowhere _close _to a dust mote," he corrected.

"Hah. He sure told you off," Lockdown commented crossing his arms in a laughing manner.

"Actually when I think about it," Viral commented, "_all_of you put together aren't even _half _of a dust mote compared to the Anti-Spirals."

Lockdown transformed his left arm into its chainsaw configuration as his optics narrowed at the shark-feline before him. "I'll chop that smug look right off your face!"

As Lockdown lunged at Viral, he suddenly pulled out a large razor and brought it out in an overhead swing as he lunged at Lockdown. When he touched down, his large razor had shattered, much to Lockdown's satisfaction.

"Where's that smug look of yours _now_?" Lockdown asked as he held up his chainsaw-arm, completely unharmed from the attack.

"Right here," Viral said smiling. At that moment a neon yellow flame appeared around his right fist as it suddenly enveloped the destroyed razor. In a swirling movement, the neon yellow flame dissipated, revealing a repaired razor, even though its shards were still scattered across the ground.

"What kind of power is that?" Juvia asked as the neon yellow flame dissipated in Viral's hand.

"The power that can pierce the heavens," Viral smirked to himself as he held his razor to his side before lunging at Lockdown again.

"I ain't sure what kinda trick you pulled, but I'll shave that razor down to size!" Lockdown roared as he slashed his chainsaw-arm at Viral again. This time however when Viral touched down, Lockdown's right arm literally fell apart like sliced ham onto the ground in a series of clunks. "What the! I shattered that thing the first time around! A normal razor shouldn't be able to slice through Decepticon metal."

"Decepticon huh?" Viral commented as he spun his razor on his finger. "I think I saw a few of you running around on my last vacation to an unexplored part of space. I was wondering what you are. Especially seeing how poorly-built you are."

"Poorly-built?" Lockdown roared as he readied his other arm.

"If you won't come quietly, the I will be forced to fight," Juvia said as she launched a massive jet of concentrated water at Viral, only for his feet to glow with the same neon yellow flames as before as he dashed out of the way faster than the eye could follow in a blur of blue, red, and yellow.

"He's so fast?" Happy said in shock.

Viral appeared within vision again and smirked. "Heh. You don't get to where _I_am being weak. Especially as weak as all of_ you_."

"I'll show you _weak_!" Rampage roared as he lunged at Viral, only for his fists to begin glowing the same neon yellow. Just as Rampage was about to get to Viral, he plucked him out of the air and threw him over his back as though he weighed no more than a feather..

"I don't get it! How can one guy be so _strong_?" Dark Protoman asked as he readied himself to charge.

"Fighting universe-destroying deities and many decades of battle," Viral smirked as he pulled something out from behind his back, which looked like a briefcase-sized cassette. "Now then, let's see how Leeron's latest technological breakthrough sums up!" he roared as he tossed it into the air above him.

When the strange briefcase-sized cassette was thrown into the air, several glowing yellow lines appeared across it before it began spinning wildly, a massive dust storm being kicked up in the process. On the inside of the dust storm, the silhouette began transforming from a rectangle into a massive mecha-like silhouette.

**Cue Soundtrack – Nikopol Virau**

When the dust storm cleared, a massive mecha stood in its place behind Viral. It was a tall humanoid-shaped robot covered in white armor. At the base of its "neck" bellow a circle-crested samurai helmet was a criss-crossing array of red armor. At its hips, knees, and ankles were sets of grey armor, and a massive dark grey-armored face with gold-colored eyes that took up most of its chest. On its hips were two giant black-metal samurai swords that reflected the sunlight.

"Whoa…" Dark-Slayer muttered as the giant robot got onto one knee. The mouth on its chest opened, Viral leaping into it before a set of fang-like armor hatches closed around him as it rose once again to full height, placing it at around at least a dozen stories tall at the shoulder.

"Now then, are you going to leave this world quietly, or will I have to get rough?" Viral asked.

"Frag you!" Rampage roared as it fired its canons at the giant mecha's chest, only for it to bring its left arm out in front and forma concave shield from its forearm, taking the attacks with no overall damage to the giant mech. "Hey! Let me hit you, slaggit!" Rampage cried in frustration.

"Oh please, like I'm just going to _let _you damage my recently-rebuilt Enki," Viral said from inside the giant mecha, the face on its chest imitating the movements of his lips as though it _itself _was talking.

* * *

"Yusei, your arm's glowing!" Primal gasped.

Yusei looked down on his Signer Arm to see his Tail Mark was glowing. He looked around to see Ruka, Aki, and Jack's Marks were also glowing. Yusei turned on the Smash-TV to see Kiryu and Arthur, starting their Riding Duel.

"Oh man! It's Uncle Arthur!" Rua exclaimed.

"Kiryu!" Yusei, Aki, Crow, and Jack gasped.

* * *

"Whoa…Guys, check out the sky!" Sari exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at the sky and gawked. High above them in the cloud-coated darkened skies was a giant array. It resembled the Giant's Nazca Lines.

"What the Spawn of Unicron is that?" Ratchet asked.

"A Riding Duel of Darkness…" Lan replied with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked, "What is a Riding Duel of Darkness?"

"Come on!" Lan called as he engaged his Dragon Cycle, grabbed Maylu, and drove off.

"Hold on, Lan!" Optimus shouted before the others transformed, put the humans in the Vehicle Transformers, and chased after the two.

* * *

"Riding Duel…Acceleration!" both roared before revving off on the track laid out between two of the walls of flames, the Decepticons following them.

**A. C. Eos: 4000**

**Kiryu: 4000**

"I'm going to settle the score with you right here, Arthur! Ore no turn! Draw!" Kiryu declared, "From my hand, I summon Infernity Necromancer!"

From a sphere of darkness, a monster appeared beside Kiryu's D-Wheel. It was a purple-cloaked phantom of sorts with long wild green hair and a skeleton head. It brought its skeletal hands together and seemed to be praying.

**Infernity Necromancer: 0/2000**

"Hmm…Interesting…" Megaton noted as he flew overhead.

"I'll zay! He just summoned a monster from novhere!" Random laughed.

"These humans are more interesting than I expected…" Icy added.

"I set one card face down and end my turn! Come, Arthur, Acid! With this duel, I'll make you regret your betrayal!"

"Ore no turn, Draw!" Arthur declared as he drew.

**Kiryu: 1**

**Arthur: 1**

"From my hand, I discard a card to Special Summon the Tricky! Then, I sacrifice him to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

From a sphere of light, a large figure appeared. He wore a black and white motif with a question mark over his black and white-cloaked face and torso. He wore a blue cape and blue jewels on his shoulders. He then shattered and reformed into an older teen. She wore a scanty blue and pink frilly magician's outfit with long flowing blond hair. She wore a pink necklace with a gold charm on it and a tiny cobalt and gold staff. She had a determined, adorable look with soft blue eyes and blushing cheeks.

**Dark Magician Girl: 2000/1700-2300/1700**

"Hey! How'd she get stronger?" Kiryu demanded.

"Simple; I discarded Dark Magician for her to be called out," Arthur replied, "Now I attack with Dark Magical Blast!"

Dark Magician Girl nodded with a giggle. She flew over to the opponent's monster and rose her staff. Blitzwing tilted his head.

"Vhat is zat girl doing?" Icy asked before DMG shot Infernity Necromancer with a purple beam of flames from her staff.

"Not as glorious as Lord Megatron, but glorious still!" Lugnut declared, "Hm? The Autobots to the east!"

"Hmm…" Megatron pondered before turning in the direction Lugnut exclaimed.

* * *

"Since no one duels here, that can only mean one thing…" Lan spoke.

"Kiryu?" Maylu guessed as she held on to behind Lan around his waist.

"Hai," Lan nodded before the group stopped and transformed, "Sonia…Megaman…Ace…Yuck…"

"On it," the four replied before pulling out four D-Wheels, each one themed on either Rainbow Dragon, Yuck, Flames, or Ra.

"…Incoming!" Prowl exclaimed as the Decepticon Flyers landed and transformed.

"You there, otherworld humans, what is going on here?" Megatron demanded.

"Cool your pistons, Megatron," Lan replied as the four turned on screens on the D-Wheels, "Just watch the duel."

"Why you…" Lugnut began.

"This will be a temporary truce until we find out what is going on," Megatron spoke as he stopped Lugnut.

"Make it until the Duel ends and I'll tell you everything I know," Lan replied before looking at the others, "I learned about these from _that_ accident."

"Ohh…" Ed and Al said in unison.

"So spill it. What's with the flames?" Yuck asked.

"This is a Shadow Riding Duel. Two or more souls are put on the line in this game and the monsters become real like a Psychic Duelist's monsters. This can result in possible damaged to the two dueling vehicles," Lan explained, "Another consequence led by this dangerous kind of Turbo Dueling is that wherever area on which the Nazca Lines materializes, its surroundings is surely to be trashed and destroyed. As while this Dark Turbo Duel takes place through all the respective area, the attacks coming from either player's monsters which becomes real, whatever impact coming from these indirectly results in the devastation of any near object."

"Vhat's a Turbo Duel?" Random asked, "Zounds fun! Ahahahaha!"

"Just watch the Duel…" Lan groaned as he pointed at the screens until Sonia pulled out a big screen TV with a stand and hooked hers up to it.

* * *

"I'll set two cards face down. My turn is over," Arthur said as Acid piloted the D-Wheel.

"My turn!" Kiryu declared as he drew.

**Kiryu: 2**

**Arthur: 2**

"I set a face down, and Trap Card open! Limit Impulse! I discard two cards and Special Summon two Soul tokens!" Kiryu continued as two floating blue fireballs appeared.

**Limit Impulse Token: 0/0**

_'He's playing all the cards in his hand?'_ Arthur thought.

"I release both Soul Tokens and summon the Dark Tuner, Nightmare Hand!" Kiryu cackled.

The two fireballs glowed in a dark light before fusing into one giant fireball. The fireball then parted to reveal a black and purple humanoid monster with strange glowing green markings for a face. Arthur's eyes widened at it.

"Dark Tuner?" Arthur repeated.

"With Nightmare Hand's effect, I special summon a Level 2 monster from my hand. Come forth, Infernity Dwarf!" Kiryu declared as a small blue-skinned dwarf in red suspenders, a green hat, and a giant flaming axe appeared.

**Infernity Dwarf: 800/500**

"I'm Dark Tuning my Level 2 Infernity Dwarf with my Level 10 Nightmare Hand!" Kiryu declared.

The 'face' of Nightmare Hand glowed before it released a wave of dark energy, turning into ten white lights. Infernity Dwarf gasped before being engulfed in it. The 10 lights entered his body painfully, leaving 10 holes in his form as it became an outline. 8 black lights emerged from its form just before it shattered.

_"When the curtain of darkness is lowered, the eyes of the underworld are opened! Towards infinite darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One Hundred Eyes Dragon!"_ Kiryu recited.

The black stars shot each other with green lightning before they erupted in a sphere of darkness. The sphere dissipated to reveal a giant black and silver dragon with one hundred violet eyes.

**One Hundred Eyes Dragon: 3000/2500**

"Dark Synchro?" Arthur gasped.

"That's right, Arthur!" Kiryu cackled, "While you and the others _combine_ each Monster's strength, I _take_ their strengths! And now the Handless Combo is complete! Arthur, your Dark Magician Girl's attack is currently 2300! I'll tear through it! One Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack Dark Magician Girl! Infernity Psycho Stream!"

"Trap Card open! Magician's Circle! With this Trap Card, I summon a Spellcaster that had less than or equal to 2000 ATK Points when a Spellcaster on my field battles! Come forth, Magician's Valkyria!" Arthur declared as a green, gold, purple, and pink-wearing, brunette-haired, older version of Dark Magician Girl appeared, "With her on the field, you cannot attack anyone but her!"

**Magician's Valkyria: 1600/1800**

"Fine! Attack!" Kiryu ordered, "Infernity Psycho Stream!"

"Trap Card o…"

"I remove Infernity Beast from my Graveyard to activate my One Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect! He now gains my removed monster's effect, meaning you cannot activate your trap or spell cards since I have no card in my hand until after the Battle Phase!" Kiryu laughed.

Magician's Valkyria screamed as the purple laser hit her. Acid struggled with the controls before stabilizing the D-Wheel as Arthur grunted from the explosion. He looked back to see a large crater.

**Arthur: 2600

* * *

**

"Crap!" Crow exclaimed, "The guy just lost nearly half his Life Points in one turn!"

"Uncle Arthur…" Ruka and Rua whispered.

"This guy's tough…" Rhinox examined, "He emptied his hand for his Infernity Monsters' effects to be used."

"Come on, Arthur!" Jack roared.

* * *

At the same time a mile away from the soon-to-be battlefield, Shadow and his group appeared in a flash of light atop a plateau.

"What kind of world is this?" Scar asked as he looked around. "This land looks too barren to house anyone the Absolute Hunters would be after."

"We have our mission," Shadow muttered. "We were slowed down by the trans-space anomalies surrounding this world, so we have to make up for lost time. Dark Portman's group could already be here."

"And fighting a giant samurai-shaped mecha," Jing added to Shadow's sentence.

"Yes. And fighting a giant samurai-shaped… Wait what?" Shadow asked as he looked Jing with an odd look.

Jing simply pointed out into the wilderness, a slight of interest showing on his and Kir's faces. Everyone followed his finger and were somewhat shocked to see a giant white-armored samurai-like mecha repelling the attacks of the Absolute Hunters like they were nothing but flies.

"What in the name of Ishvala _is_that thing?" Scar asked in shock. In the distance, it appeared that Clockman had used his time-manipulating powers to freeze the giant mecha in time, only or a flicker of neon yellow energy to course through the robot before it broke through the time-rift like it were a wall of glass.

_"Oh please! If I can live through the Death Spiral Field, the Extra dimensional Labyrinth: Anti-Spiral Time-Loop,_and _the Infinity Big Bang Storm, then_surely_I can break a simple chrono-field!"_the giant mecha said from the distance as it shrugged off Clockman's power like it were turning away from a summer's breeze.

"I don't know, but we can't just let that guy fight them off on their own," Jing said. "Let's go!" he said as he and Kir jumped off the plateau to the ground below.

Shadow simply sighed as he used Chaos Control to warp everyone to the battleground.

Back at the battle ground, Dark Portman's group had hit the giant mecha with the majority of their best moves; Dark-Slayer excluded since the Enki had yet to attack him.

"Ugh. I grow tiresome of this," Viral spoke through his Enki, the giant mecha's face actually looking mentally exhausted. "This is Commander Viral to all nearby Grapearl Squadrons! Requesting immediate backup! Precedence under Battle Code: Four!" it suddenly called out, like it were speaking into a radio.

A moment later, to the Hunter's and Shadow's group's shock, dozens of giant, pearl-colored human-shaped mecha dropped down from the sky and armed themselves with giant rifles, shields, and handguns. The mecha themselves appeared to be based off _another_giant sunglasses-wearing twin-faced giant robot with shields mounted on its shoulders.

Dark Portman's group's jaws fell. If they weren't firmly attached to their heads, they would've hit the ground. After a few seconds, the giant mechas looming over them, Clockman broke the silence in a terror-filled cry.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me he _rolled _like _this_," Clockman cried as he grabbed Dark Portman's collar as the dozens of giant robots formed up around them.

**(NeoNazo356's Note: Guess which character's cameo appearance was just used from which movie. Kyuubi Note: Guess correctly and you get a free pie!)**

"Get off of me you freak!" Dark Protoman muttered as he threw Clockman to the ground, dusting off his outfit.

"So what? I'll still take these thing's mods," Lockdown muttered as he readied his other arm, only for it to be blasted off by a Chaos Spear.

"Shadow!" Dark Protoman called out as Shadow's group came into view.

"Thought you'd try something like this again," Shadow spoke. "Still, I'm a bit surprised as to how this conflict turned out. Seems like you've picked yourself a powerful opponent," he complimented, looking up at the massive white-armored Enki. _I wonder where_I _can get one of those?_he added to himself.

"I've had just about enough of you _weirdoes_," Viral muttered at Dark Portman's group, the Enki's face looking as mentally exhausted as he was. "Firing Enki Particle Beam Cannon!"

The crest on Enki's helmet began to glow a bright crimson as large amounts of energy were drawn out of the air, converging into it. At that moment the massive Grapearl Squadron formed behind it, forming a massive mecha-barrier between the Absolute Hunters and the gravesite, almost as if it were the world's greatest treasure to them. A moment later a massive crimson particle beam fired from the Enki's crest, creating a massive explosion that sent the Absolute Hunters flying.

"Well I'm glad _that's_finished," Viral muttered as he stepped out of the Enki, it transforming into its cassette-like form before he placed it back behind his back. "Now then. Who are you guys?" he asked, addressing Shadow, Bass, Scar, Jing, and Kir.

"My name is Shadow," he answered. "We're part of a special covert force formed to prevent the Absolute Hunters from getting their hands on potential Brawlers."

"Brawlers? You mean that inter-dimensional battle tournament hosted every few years?" Viral asked.

"Hold on, how'd you know about that?" Shadow asked.

"I've been around a _long _time," Viral repeated, placing great emphasis on _long_. "You tend to pick up a few things when you have an immortal body like _I_do."

"An immortal body?" Kir asked. "How'd you get your hands on one of _those_?" a greedy glint showing in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it Kir," Jing interrupted.

"By the way. Why did all those giant mecha protect that clump of earth so desperately?" Bass asked, taking notice of how the grapearls had thrown themselves in front of the stone-hewn grave to protect it from the backlash of the Enki's particle beam.

"Even though you guys aren't really from this world, I suppose I can tell you," Viral said as he crossed his arms. "This grave is our planet's greatest treasure to all the humans who live on the surface." Kir got a greedy look in his eyes, but Jing bonked him over the head before he could pull something.

"Why exactly is this grave so important?" Jing asked, interrupting Viral's initial sentence.

"Beneath that pile of stones is the body of the man who changed this planet's fate," Viral spoke. "He defied the human race's previous expectations and defeated Lordgenome and his Human Eradication Army. In a sense, it was thanks to him that humans were able to live on the surface of this planet again."

"Wow," Jing said in awe. "I wonder how he pulled _that _off."

"Anyway, I'm to assume you guys aren't with them," Viral said, addressing Shadow directly since he seemed to be the group's leader from _his_perspective.

"That is correct. We're a special task force made to prevent the Absolute Hunters from kidnapping Brawlers for their own ends," Shadow said.

"I see," Viral said as he held his hand to his chin in thought. "How about this. Since those guys won't give up until they've taken me to their master or whatever, do you think it would be acceptable for me to join your group until this whole mess blows over?"

* * *

"How's that? It's unbearable pain, isn't it, Arthur?" Kiryu laughed, "I end my turn!"

_[Sono te nobashi te mabayui ashita o tsukamitore. (Reach out your hand and grab a hold of that bright tomorrow.)]_

_'Acid…Acid, I need your help more than ever now…'_ Arthur thought.

Acid's eyes glowed red for a few seconds. A flash of light engulfed the two before it parted. Acid Ace rode upon his D-Wheel, now larger and sleeker.

_[Mugen no sora habatake! BELIEVE IN NEXUS! (Take to the boundless sky! BELIEVE IN NEXUS!)]_

"Ore no turn, Draw!" Acid Ace declared.

**Kiryu: 3**

**Acid Ace: 3**

"Trap Card open! Call of the Haunted! Revive yourself, Dark Magician!" Acid Ace declared as a tall, blue-haired man in purple magician robes and a green staff appeared, "Next, I tribute them both to call forth the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

_[Araburu kono shoudou daremino tomeranai__(These wild impulses can't be stopped by anyone)]_

_[Te ni ase ni giru koubou taka maru kono HEARTBEAT! (The struggle is breathtaking, and it's increasing my HEART BEAT!)]_

The two magicians nodded as they looked at each other. They crossed their staffs and were engulfed in a vortex of wind. It parted to reveal a buff dark-skinned man in pitch-black clothing reminiscent of the Dark Magician with the upper arms bare. He clenched his pitch-black staff with a blue jewel held in an emerald claw-shaped top while narrowing his pitch-black irises at the dragon.

_[Bibi chimai souna batoru sakerarenai (There's no turning back from a battle that looks scary)]_

_[Koko de owarasetakunai GO FOR IT! (Don't wanna let it end here, so GO FOR IT!)]_

**Sorcerer of Dark Magic: 3200/2800**

"Battle! Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack One Hundred Eyes Dragon! Celestial Black Burning!" Acid Ace ordered.

_[Tachiagare kodoku ni obiefuruenaide (Stand up, don't tremble in fear to loneliness)]_

_[Nakama ga matte irukoto mou-ichido omoidase (Just remember that your friends are there, waiting for you)]_

The sorcerer nodded before facing Kiryu and his dragon. He flew at the dragon as it open fired 100 purple lasers at him. He dodged each one in the air and it landed on another structure in the area. Bumblebee and Cheetor yelped as they jumped into Ratchet's arms when one nearly hit them. He promptly dropped the two on their skid plates. The Sorcerer of Dark Magic roared as he released a space-colored beam from his staff that engulfed the dragon. One Hundred Eyes Dragon let out an agonized roar before exploding.

**Kiryu: 3800**

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Acid Ace cheered.

"Excellent maneuver, Arthur!" Acid complimented.

_[Kowaku wa naisa akirame wa shinai donna sugoi yatsu ni mo make wa shinai itsudatte honki no yuuki de BELIEVE IN NEXUS! (I'm not afraid, I'm not gonna give up, and no matter who I'm up against. I'm never gonna lose, not with true courage in hand BELIEVE IN NEXUS!)]_

"Yes…Excellent maneuver for _me_, that is!" Kiryu cackled, "Because once my One Hundred Eyes Dragon is destroyed, I add an Earthbound God to my hand from my deck! And now I reveal my Face Down! Speed Spell: Fires of Doomsday! This lets me summon two Doomsday Tokens!"

Kiryu laughed manically as he drew and showed Acid Ace his Key Card. Acid Ace growled as two blue flames erupted from the Dark Signer's D-Wheel. They formed into two black people made of black spheres.

**Doomsday Token: 0/0**

"One card face down. Turn end," Acid Ace said.

"And now to kill you, Arthur, for betraying Team Satisfaction and joining the damn Sector Security! Ore no turn, Draw!"

**Kiryu: 4**

**Acid Ace: 4**

"I'll make you, too, go through the worst fears I had to endure! All through my Earthbound God!" Kiryu declared, "I release my Doomsday Tokens!"

The two Doomsday Tokens glowed with a black light. They shot up into the Nazca Lines in the air,, forming a stone heart. It pulsed every few seconds with a purple aura. Lan's Blue Eyes White Dragon Pendent erupted in a white light before purple tendrils shot at the group. The light took on a giant form and everyone heard a powerful roar that destroyed most of the tendrils. Two avoided the destruction and pierced Megatron and Lugnut's Spark Chambers. Both gasped before they turned into the dark energy and flew into the heart, shocking everyone while the light faded.

"Yo! What's going on?" Mixmaster yelped as he and Scapper managed to catch up to the two when the tendrils got them.

"Yikes! Mix, I just leaked!" Scrapper screamed.

"Watch the paint job!" Mixmaster screamed as they were absorbed into the heart.

"What's happening?" Sari screamed in fear.

"My god…That heart…It's absorbing the souls in the area!" Ace gasped as he saw numerous purple energies roar from all over Detroit and into the heart.

_"Curtain of Darkness descend and open the eyes of Hell. O God, II pray to thee to unleash thine divine wrath and slay those who have brought wrong to thine loyal servant! Descend Forth! Earthbound God, Ccapac Apu!"_ Kiryu recited.

Kiryu rose the card his dragon gave him and it released a violet light into the core. It pulsed quicker before it sent out a pillar of violet light that struck the sky and ground. The light had hit Sumdac Tower.

"Oh no! The tower!" Issac exclaimed as they watched it turned to nothing.

* * *

"Whoa…" Rua gasped.

"Oh my…Primus…" Optimus gulped.

"We're all gonna die…" Rattrap sighed.

"Yep," nearly everyone in the room agreed.

* * *

Blue flames formed a circle in the area around the area where Sumdac Tower once stood. A giant black hand with bulges on the back erupted from the ground and crushed a nearby block. Everyone that remained looked up gawking at the size of the behemoth that emerged from the ground. The Earthbound God let out an earth-shaking roar, the blue marking all over it glowing ominously against the dark sky.

**Earthbound God Ccapac Apu: 3000/2500**

"That's the monster that took down God Ultimo!" Acid Ace gasped.

"Arthur! Acid!" everyone cried out in worry, even Random Blitzwing.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Random whimpered.

"Vhat the slag vas zat?" Hothead screamed.

"Zat iz huge!" Icy yelped, "I believe zat I need to be hugged."

Everyone stared at him before moving away slowly, so as not to be detected by the Triple-Changer.

"Have a taste of my Earthbound God, Arthur C. Eos! Acid!" Kiryu declared, "As long as he's on the field, he can bypass your monsters and attack directly! I attack directly with Ccapac Apu!"

"No! Arthur! Acid!" Sonia screamed as the Earthbound God reeled its left fist back when her VG Hunter rang, "A call?"

She turned it on to see Acid Ace's face. He had a small smile on his face. He split into Acid and Arthur.

-Hey guys- Arthur said.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" Optimus asked.

-Sorry everyone, but I won't be around much longer- Arthur apologized.

"What? What do you mean?" Yuck demanded.

"That's the Equivalent Exchange for a Yami no Game," Lan sniffled as tears fell from his eyes, "When a Yami no Game starts, the only offer to stop it is the loser's life."

-Yeah. I thought it was weird Kiryu vanished that day…So Acid and me spent time studying on things about Duel Monsters' past. We found out about the Yami no Game and had a feeling we'd end up in one-

-It appears we were right. It was an honor to meet you all- Acid said.

"No!" Sonia exclaimed as she began to cry, "Please, don't leave Arthur…"

-Sorry, Sonia, guess I couldn't keep my promises, huh?- Arthur asked.

-Good-Bye- both said in unison, becoming Acid Ace once more.

Ccapac Apu roared as he swung his fist. The fist collided with Acid Ace's D-Wheel. The land rumbled as various building in the area collapsed. The smoke cleared as the Earthbound God and the Riding Duel Track dissipated. Everyone looked all over the screens for any sign of the two, but all that was on the screen was the remains of the D-Wheel. The screens turned to static. Sonia collapsed, sobbing hysterically. Maylu gently hugged the girl who had not just lost one, not two, but four of her closest ones in her life.

"I did it!" Kiryu cackled manically, "I finally ended the bastard's life! Now all there's left are Lan and Yusei! Then it will be complete! Ahahahahaha! Hm?"

He looked at a nearby ledge to see the only ones left alive from the Shadow Riding Duel in all of Detroit. He sneered manically before turning and driving towards them. Lan turned to see Kiryu approaching with a dark sneer on his face.

"Look out!" Lan called as he pushed everyone over just before Kiryu passed.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bastard!" Kiryu sneered as he glared at Lan.

"K-Kiryu…" Lan growled as his eyes turned blue and slit.

"Hm…Well, It has been awhile, huh?" Kiryu chuckled sinisterly before seeing two figures, "Ooh…Seems two of my targets are here as well."

"What do you mean?" Megaman snapped as he aimed his Mega Buster at Kiryu, "Talk!"

"No talking…Action is my answer!" Kiryu cackled before driving at them once more, grabbing Maylu and Roll, "I'm taking these as prizes! See ya!"

"Maylu-Koishii!"

"Roll-chan!"

"Baby sister!" Alex and Skye screamed.

"No!" all four screamed when Kiryu vanished with the two girls.

* * *

"Alright everybody, listen up," Viral said, addressing the small army of giant Mecha around him in a tremendously loud voice. Whether it was granted from his immortal body or just shouting orders across a giant moon-sized space-battleship is left up to debate. "I'm going on a bit of a vacation for a while. Tell Rossiu that I'm putting Kittan in charge of the Human Forces until I get back. Is that understood?"

The giant Mecha looked to each other for a moment, but then responded, "Yes Sir, Commander Viral!" before all flying away.

"Okay then. Now that that's settled, let's get going," Viral concluded. He took one quick glance back at the grave, muttered something to himself -probably a silent goodbye or something- before walking off.

"Very well then. Let's move, Assault Team," Shadow ordered.

"Assault Team? I thought we were Team Obliteration?" Bass asked.

"No! Team Kill All Alchemists!"

"Shut up, Scar, Bass!" Shadow barked.

"Hmmm…Perhaps the Hunter Eradication Army?" Viral suggested, remembering in decades past how he'd been a general in the Human Eradication Forces: Far East Theatre. "I'm a... bit of a military buff," he added to explain his idea.

"I like it," Jing nodded. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Second!" Kir added.

"So how about it? The Hunter Eradication Army?" Viral offered.

"The Hunter Eradication Army it is," Shadow replied. "Alright…Hunter Eradication Army! Let's move out!"

* * *

**Me: And here's another chapter! Viral is from the Gainax-produced anime, Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan and takes place after the second movie's 20-year time-skip. Give credit to NeoNazo356 for writing the parts of Viral in them, okay?**


	46. TA: Meet Will and Onto the Next World!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**Yay! My turn! My turn!**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**My name's Happy! I'm from Fairy Tail! Happy to see you all!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's home world with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

**Everyone, Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! is starting up! Aye!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the screen)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Atlas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

Lan and Megatron just stared at where Roll and Maylu stood. One minute, they were there…the next, Kiryu just swiped them and took them off-world. Silverbolt approached them.

"Lan…Megaman…I…" Silverbolt began before Black Arachnia stopped him and shook her head.

"Let them. They just lost their lovers right before their eyes," Black Arachnia said.

"Optimus Prime, what in the name of Primus is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and Sentinel approach. Above them were two strange jets, one orange and white while the other was blue and white. The Elite Guard transformed while the two jets turned into two twin Autobots with the Elite Guard symbols. The orange and white one had a helmet resembling an old pilot's helmet with yellow goggles. The blue and white one had a sleek blue helmet with an icy-blue visor.

"_Flying_ Autobots? No Autobot flies!" Ratchet complained.

"We scanned Starscream before he…escaped," Ultra Magnus explained, "Jetfire and Jetstorm were the result of our scans."

"Good to be meeting you!" the orange and white Autobot waved, "Right, brother Jetstorm?"

"Yes! Very good to be meeting you!" the blue and white Autobot nodded.

"Ultra Magnus…A great terror has befallen this world," Optimus replied.

"Hey…Where'd Blitzwing go?" Sari pondered.

"He must have escaped when we saw the Elite Guard approach," Cheetor replied.

* * *

"Get in there!" Kiryu barked as he punted the two girls into Rattrap before slamming the door shut.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwin' things!" Rattrap complained.

"Are you two alright?" Primal asked as he and Aki helped the two up.

"Yes and no…" Maylu moaned before looking around.

"Geo!" Roll exclaimed before hugging the boy, "Sonia's been so worried about you!"

"I've noticed," Geo replied as she let him go, "We've been watching you guys for a while now."

"Hm? How so?" Maylu asked.

"The Smash-TV," Olimar replied, "Sadly, the Smash Scarf can't send messages, only receive things…"

"That was just messed up…" Ash said, "He just killed all those lives just to summon a monster…"

"At least you didn't see it in person, just on that thing," Roll shivered as she sat down.

"Ow…"

"Hm?" Roll looked down to see she was sitting on a somewhat injured Dark-Slayer.

"Can you please get off me, miss? I was recently hit by a beam from a group of giant robots that made Lockdown look like a toy," Dark-Slayer spoke.

"The fake Lan!" Maylu and Roll gasped as they hid behind Rhinox.

"Oi! My name is Dark-Slayer! Not 'Fake Lan!'" Dark-Slayer snapped as he got up, "…Why do you have the guy's scent all over you, lady?"

"It's okay. He's actually a good guy," Geo explained.

"What? But…"

"We were just as confused," Yin replied, "Still don't get it. Why are you doing this?"

"Personally…I'm afraid of what the others might do to everyone in Fairy Tail if I just up and quit," Dark-Slayer replied before he shot up, "That reminds me…I wonder if that order I sent for came in. If you need me, I'll be at Fairy Tail for a bit."

* * *

"And then you arrived," Optimus finished, standing in what remained of the destroyed Autobot Base.

"Hmm…So that group, or just a single member, appeared and caused all _this_?" Ultra Magnus pondered.

"That's it in a nutshell, Ultra Magnus, sir," Cheetor replied before hearing the equivalent of a klaxon, "What the Spark was that?"

"Skye blowing his nose," Fong replied as he pointed at the crying Skye.

"Why is this Decepticon here?" Sentinel demanded as he pointed at Elita-1.

"Because, mutt, I'm just as out of the black as you are on this," Elita-1 replied, "Just one organic killed all the lives in one city for a monster as big as five Omega Supremes! Imaging what it would have done to a city on Cybertron!"

"My Primus…" Sentinel gasped before shivering.

"Yeah. That's what I thought myself," Elita-1 nodded.

"It seems that this group you've told me about, Lan Hikari, is now to be considered a universal-wide threat," Ultra Magnus said, "I will inform each and every Autobot in the entire universe that if they come in contact with one of the kidnappers, they are to disengage and retreat."

"…"

"He is still hurt, Ultra Magnus, sir," Silverbolt spoke, "He and Megaman both lost the ones they held dearest when Kiryu kidnapped them."

"Ah…Very well then," Ultra Magnus nodded, "Tell me, do any of you organics have a place to stay until this blows over?"

"No," Issac replied, "Our home was destroyed when that…that…"

"Slaggin' giant of a Unicron Spawn?" Bulkhead offered.

"Yes, that. It destroyed the only home we had," Issac replied.

"Well…I _do_ have an idea…" Megaman replied as he slowly shook his head, starting to come out of his shock, and handed Issac a letter, a picture of Dr. Eggman, and a Smash Scarf, "Give this to a man named Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He's Roll's uncle. Use the Smash Scarf and think of the man in the picture. He'll take care of you and Sari."

"No way!" Sari argued as she finished using her Key on Cheetor, "The guys will need me to heal their wounds."

"True," Bumblebee nodded.

"She does have a point, but it's still dangerous," Bulkhead said, "She could get hurt badly."

"Look; two of the girls I think of as my big sisters were just kidnapped, I just found out that the guy who tried to kill my dad and try to turn me into a freak is actually my dad's best friend and the one who got the paperwork to have dad adopt me when he found me in his lab, my homes were destroyed by a maniac who died and came back without the urge for brains but killing, everyone I know of except the people and robots in here were taken by a giant monster, and now you think it's too dangerous for me after all the stuff we've been through?"

"Oh boy…She's ranting again…" Prowl sighed.

"You bet your skid-plates I'm ranting!" Sari ranted.

"When did she learn that she was adopted?" Issac whispered.

"This morning," Bumblebee replied, "Straight from Meltdown himself. Oh, and he told us that he was sorry and hoped that you and him could make up and try to be friends again."

"That would be a problem considering everyone in Detroit was used to summon that beast," Issac replied before Skye blew his nose again, "And you stop blowing your nose like that! I'm getting a headache from it!"

"Suck it! I'm mourning the kidnapping of my baby sister, May-may!" Skye growled before resuming his crying.

"I say let the kid come along," Yuck scoffed, "We've got a baby and a Riomew her age, so what's with another kid coming along?"

"Think about it, Yuck; nearly all the worlds we've been to since we left Neo Domino City and the Satellite have had hardships we've all never thought of," Ace replied, "What if the next world we go to is worse than the Beast Wars?"

"Couldn't be worse than what's just happened in one day here," Yuck argued.

"Good point…Okay, I second the motion," Ace said.

"Then I'm going!" Sari declared.

"But, Sari…" Issac sighed, "Very well then."

"Optimus Prime, I will be sending various Autobots to rebuilt Detroit," Ultra Magnus said, "It is possible that whatever took the lives here, it can be reversed."

"…Crimson…" Lan muttered.

"Hm?" Jazz pondered, "You say somethin', dragon man?"

"Yeah…We need a Signer to defeat Kiryu," Lan replied, "If a Signer could defeat a Dark Signer while their Earthbound God is out, the lives offered to summon that beast would be set free and be revived."

"But the Signers were…" Ace began before his back tingled and he turned to the entrance, "I feel something strange."

"Hm?" Sonia pondered.

Suddenly, a vortex opened up before the entrance. The Autobots took their weapons out, ready if it was an enemy. A small figure emerged from the vortex before it closed shut. He was a Caucasian teen wearing blue jeans and a forest green polo shirt. The silver streaks in his black hair shined in the dim lights of the base and groaned as he opened his hazel eyes.

"Easy there…" Lan said as he slowly helped the boy up, "You okay?" _'He's not a Smasher…Is he a Newcomer?'_

"Where…Am I?"

"The remains of Detroit, Michigan, of the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy," Issac replied nervously.

"Wh…What the…? That can't be…" the boy groaned as he got up, "This is supposed to be the Prime Zone. How did…Crap! I went through a Zone Portal! D'ohhh…I hate those things at times!"

"Easy there…" Lan said as the boy nearly fell over before Silverbolt got him a seat, "My name's Lan. What's your name?"

"Will," the boy replied before he looked around at all the faces, "Whoa…A _lot_ of Zone Doubles here…Holy shit! It's them!"

"Who?" Prowl asked.

"You all!"

"We all?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes! You guys are the Autobots!" Will exclaimed, "Ha! Now Naruto, Netto, Axl-R, Zero, Solo, and Geo all owe me money and a free meal at Beamer's!"

"Geo-kun?" Sonia gasped before dashing over and shaking him furiously, "Okay, you creep, talk! Where is my Geo-kun, dammit?"

"Wait! Ahhh! Stop, please! I meant! My Zone's Geo! Let me go!" Will screamed between each shake.

"What do you mean 'Your Zone's Geo?'" Sonia asked as she stopped shaking te poor teen.

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna…"

"You puke on me and I'll rip your manhood off."

_'Yikes! Don't make her mad when she loses someone in the same day…'_ everyone thought as Will swallowed.

"Talk!" Sonia ordered before dropping him in the chair.

"You're scary, you know that, right?"

"I'm furious right now," Sonia replied, "Two of my friends were just kidnapped and one of my friends who I thought of as a relative just died before my eyes…again! How would you feel right now?"

"Easy, woman, easy!" Will yelped.

"Sonia, stand down!" Ultra Magnus ordered with a stomp on his Magnus Hammer before Sonia walked to a corner, grumbling, "Will, is you would start explaining?"

"Of course, um…You're Ultra Magnus, right?"

"Yes."

"Damn…You're old..."

"Why you…" Sentinel began.

"Cool it, SP," Jazz began before Elita-1 used the stingers on his shoulders to knock him out.

"…What? You all know you wanted to do that, too," Elita-1 argued, earning nods from everyone but Will.

"Butt-chin's a jerk, isn't he?" Will asked.

"Big as his chin," Bumblebee replied before everyone shared a small laugh at the expense of the idiot.

"Now please, Will, what are you talking about?"

"Well…It's a long story…I'll start at the beginning…" Will replied as he tapped his chin.

* * *

-Are you sure?- Shockwave gasped.

"Yes. Megatron vas absorbed by a monster- Icy replied.

"It vas huge! Bigger then Omega Supreme vas!- Hothead added, "And much more demonic…"

-Demonic?-

"Vhat do you know about…The Earthbound Gods?" Icy asked before he saw Shockwave shudder.

-The Earthbound Gods once plagued a world 10,000 years ago. Five dragons and one made of pure crimson energy battled them and sealed all of them within the land. If what you say is true…What color and what did it look like?-

"A giant and blue," Icy replied.

-Earthbound God Ccapac Apu. It represents the being known as 'The Giant.' I do not know much, but each Earthbound God has absorbed countless Transformers…Be it Autobot or Decepticon…-

"Oh dear…" Icy gulped before Random took over, "That's crazy, even to me!"

-Inform none of Megatron being absorbed into the Earthbound God. Shockwave, out-

* * *

"I'm back!" Dark-Slayer called as he walked in with Happy and Natsu…with a blue tiger on Dark-Slayer's back.

"Uh…Dark-Slayer? You know you…" Synchron began.

"I know Rocky's on my back," Dark-Slayer replied as the blue tiger got off his back and went over to Maylu, purring, "He showed up at the Guild and pounced me. Also, everyone, met my big brother Natsu."

"Yo!" the Fire Dragon Slayer grinned, "Got any fire? I'm starving."

"Fire?" Maylu repeated.

"He's the Fire Dragon-Slayer, taught by Uncle Igneel," Dark-Slayer replied.

He picked up Red and held him like a Flamethrower. He aimed him at Natsu and made him blow out a blast of flames. Natsu quickly ate up all the flames.

"So why is he here?"

"Mirajane-sama wouldn't let me bring these alone," Dark-Slayer replied as he, Juvia, and Natsu pulled out three crescent moon-shaped necklaces with pink and light-blue feathers on them, "Magic Item: Dream Communication."

"Dream Communication?" everyone repeated.

"It's simple actually," Happy explained, "This Magic Item lets the user talk to his or her lover in their dreams. But it only works for those with a loved one who they have bonded with."

"Bonded with?" Geo repeated before he blushed heavily, "Oh…Oh! _That_ bond…"

"Geo…What are you talking about? What does Happy mean?" Link asked.

"Um…Well…" Geo blushed before making a small and gesture.

"Oh…Oh! That!" Link blushed heavily, "Wait. You know that how?"

"We…experimented once…It hurt a lot the next day," Geo admitted.

"You lucky dog…" Falco said as he patted the boy on the back.

"So how do they work?" Maylu asked as Juvia put one on her, Natsu placed one on Roll, and Dark-Slayer giving the last to Geo.

"Simply put, you wear them and fall asleep. Then, the one who you love will fall asleep in the span of ten seconds and you can converse and hold one another. The only side-effect is this; whatever your dream body does, your real body will feel the experience," Dark-Slayer said, "But it only happens when you take a great fall if it's an injury. Anything below it and above more…private things only you and your lover would do will wake you both up. I had to put a failsafe, though. It will instantly force you out of the dream if you try to tell your lover where you or anyone else is that is currently here."

"That's nice to know," Roll giggled before the door was knocked on.

"Hai?" Dark-Slayer aske da she opened it to reveal Dark Protoman.

"We've got orders," Dark Protoman said.

"Kuso…" Dark-Slayer frowned, "Oh well. Bye, Maylu-sama. Bye, Roll-sama. See ya, everyone! Remember, wear them when you go to sleep tonight! …Kuso…I'm hungry ~~~!"

"Then eat, you idiot," Dark Protoman scowled, "And you, Natsu, are to head back to Fairy Tail."

"Yeah. I was just visiting," Natsu shrugged before leaving, "Have fun, Happy! Make sure you tell me all about it or I'll beat you both up, got it?"

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Hai!" Dark-Slayer nodded before grabbing Rattrap's shadow and pulling it, tripping the Transmetal Rat over.

"Hey!" Rattrap complained as another shadow reformed at his feet.

"Hm?" Dark-Slayer asked through a mouthful of Rattrap's shadow.

"Nevermind…" Rattrap sighed, annoyed at the boy, "Just go and don't kill anyone!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you are part of an Inter-Zone Team that is currently fighting a man known as Kalar that is out for Inter-Zone domination and it has two of me from separate Zones?" Lan asked.

"Yes. One named 'Lan' the other named 'Netto,'" Will replied as he typed on the computer, "Sari, if you can use that Key, please?"

"Sure," Sari replied as she plugged her key into it, "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to contact the others. Can't believe I forgot the stupid phone…" Will grumbled, "Anyone there? I repeat: Anyone there?"

-Uh…Yes?- a voice replied.

"Shit…I need to…There we go! Fixed the frequency. There we go? Alright, anyone there? This is Will. I repeat: Anyone there?"

-Will? Where the hell are you?-

"Uh...yeah, I'm not entirely sure. Right now, I'm standing here with a bunch of Zone Doubles of people we know. Oh, and some Transformers"

-Ha! You're kidding right? No, wait, let me guess, Optimus Prime himself is there, right?-

"Hey…" Optimus began as Sentinel somehow laughed in Stasis Lock.

"...Would you believe me if I said yes?"

-Uh...Well…Fuck, Will, how did this happen?-

"Zone Portal. How else?"

-Geez…And on top of that, you forgot your phone…-

"Yeah! I know, I know...Listen, get a lock on this thing while you can. The com won't work for much longer jury rigged like this, but it will at least hold steady for another two or three minutes. After that, you're gonna have to track without the com."

-Wait...why does it sound like you don't wanna come back?-

"…Well, Max, it's not that I don't want to...It's just that I think I should stay here for a bit."

"Say what now?" Yuck asked.

-Uh-huh...So, how do I tell your girlfriend this? Without her freaking out?-

"Um...Well…Just tell her that I love her. And tell her I'll be back as soon as possible. If I can, I'll try to jury rig a few more things for communications, but I won't make any promises," Will replied, "Oh, by the way. Remember that Lan Ike summoned at the Smash Tournamet?"

-Yeah..why?-

"I'm sorta standing here looking at him."

"Hey! You better look away, you gay!"

"I'm not gay! I just said I had a girlfriend, you jerk!"

-Ok...J, how's the lock coming? Alright, J's got you locked. Hmmm...Will, although I don't like this, I won't force you to come back. Just stay safe. And don't do anything stupid, alright? Oh, give my regards to Optimus. And that Lan...Well, don't mention Protoman, ok? I don't think it would be safe for your health-

"No yours, ya mook!" Lan barked, "Next time I see you, I'm summoning _all_ my Blue-Eyes Dragons on you!"

-Oh boy…-

"Will do, Max," Will replied.

"Oh, and tell those other me that I wanna fight them sometime!" Lan declared.

"And me with their versions of myself!" Megaman added.

-Okay…But who now?-

"I'm the Megaman of this Zone," Megaman replied, "I wanna see how we fare up against each other going all out."

-Oh boy…First Rayne Adamant, now these two crazies…-

"Hey!" Lan and Megaman barked before the connection was cut, "Why that little…"

"Easy there, you two," Will said, "So what are our plans?"

"_Our_ plans?" Alex repeated as he loaded up another M-16 Pistol, "Take my little sister, will ya…"

"Alex, Skye, I think it would be best if you accompany Professor Sumdac to this…Dr. Eggman. Jazz, Prowl, and myself shall accompany you to speak with him," Ultra Magnus ordered, "Optimus Prime, I am promoting you to my Right-Hand Bot. As of now, all Autobots will be under you except for myself."

"Very well then," Optimus nodded, "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you two are to stay with Sari and the others. Keep her safe."

"You got it, Boss Bot," Bulkhead nodded.

"So what can you do, Will?" Sonia asked.

"Simple; Combat Systems: Online," Will said.

Metal began to seep out of his shoulders before coating his body. It hardened into a strange, futuristic silver and green armor. Various spikes emerged from it, running backwards. His helmet had three spikes running back, one on the left side, one on the right, and the final on the top. He held two swords, one with a serrated edge and the other resembling a flame-shape.

"Cool…" Sari awed.

"Meh. I've seen better," Yuck shrugged as the armor went back into his shoulders.

"Well. Shall we get going?" Will asked.

"I will stay with the professor as well," Fong said as he hopped onto Issac's shoulder, "Good luck."

"Same with you," Lan nodded.

"The Autobots will support you wherever you go," Optimus said, "And so will Primus."

Lan nodded. The group got together and held on tight. Lan took out his Smash Scarf and their normal device for warping. Will watched as Lan pressed it to the Smash Scarf and they warped. They appeared in a place with a clear, blue sky with one or two clouds every here and there. Bumblebee tapped Lan's shoulder and pointed down. Everyone looked down to see the ground a mile below them. They look at each other before they screamed and fell.

**

* * *

Me: Here they go to another world! Oh, and Maxforce owns Will.**


	47. MMZXA: RockOn! Control Center Madness!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**Zzzz…Zzzz…Huh? Oh, so it's my turn? Okay. My name is Portgaz D. Ace!**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**I'll say my name in case you forget, okay? My name is Portgaz D. Ace!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's home world with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

'**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! Let's go! Hiken! …Zzz…Zzz…**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the screen)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Atlas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

Three figures stood within a large room with three thrones. They looked out one of the various windows in the room to see flames, smoke, and various machines firing on people. The shortest of the three, an old man with a long silver mustache that ended at his legs with the upper part of his face hidden by gold armor with three round optics, fidgeted while holding a gold cane.

"I can't stand Mavericks!" he complained.

"I agree, Mikhail. It's hard to believe they're cooperating," the tallest of them, a muscular man with dark skin and red hair and a red short broadsword, examined.

"They may be taking orders from a leader, Thomas," the third man, with light-blue hair, a blue book, and a red jewel on the center of his forehead, suggested.

"What do they want? To make enemies with every nation on this planet?" Mikhail asked as the third man walked away from the two a bit.

"What? What if they're just fed up with the world."

"What, Albert?" Thomas asked as a floating yellow and purple device began to float around the third man as he faced them.

"A new rule…For the evolution of the Ultimate Mega Man…And there's one scientist who wants to see that evolution through to its end," Albert spoke as three more joined the other device while he opened his eyes to reveal they were pure black with red irises.

"What are you saying? No…You didn't!" Mikhail gasped.

"I have a proposal. A proposal to this world I've led for centuries. A system to come up with fair solutions based on the doctrine of the Sage Trinity. If you're opposed, then just try to stop me," Albert sneered.

Two figures ran into the room. The older of the two was a 17-year-old female with blue-silver hair and peach skin. The younger was a 16-year-old male with tanned skin, a scar on his left lower face cheek, and silver hair. Both had green, possibly emerald, eyes. They both wore red, blue, and silver armor that was modified for their genders. The girl's helmet had her long hair sticking out of the back in a ponytail while the back of the boy's armor had two large, red, cable-like scarf ends. Both had a white belt with strange blasters on them and a silver circle with ovals in the center.

-Hey, isn't that Biometal?- a voice asked.

"Two of the ciphers have been broken. I wonder, just how much information has been compromised? I wanted to dispose of you two-Ashe and Grey-sooner, but things didn't go exactly as planned," Albert said before he grinned, "Excellent, you two! It pleases me!"

"_You_ are the one who's been trying to have us killed?" the boy, Grey, exclaimed in anger.

"Huhn? What do you know about us?" Ashe demanded.

"I know everything about you both! As if you were my own two children! Now don't look so upset, Grey. Welcome to Legion!" Albert smirked deviously, "I want you both to grow! Evolve! Show me your strengths!"

"Master Alberrrt!" both roared.

They took out their blasters and charged, letting out battle cries. The two began to shoot powerful lasers at him, but the four metals floating around him blocked each and every shot. Two blasts got by and destroyed the window behind Albert. He began to float and the two gasped.

"We will meet again. You are, after all, made in my image," Albert sneered as he floated out the window.

The two narrowed their eyes at the man. He then seemed to drop from where he was floating. The two ran over and looked out to see he had vanished. The ceiling exploded and the four turned to see the large group of Autobots, Maximals, Predacon, humans, Lyra, and Yuck land in a large pile, seemingly fine.

"Ahhh!" Bumblebee screamed, his eyes still closed.

"Uh…Bumblebee?" Sonia said.

"Ahhh!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Bee!" Yuck called.

"Ahhh!"

"I've got this," Sari said before grabbing a small hammer Lan gave her and threw it, hitting the Autobot on the head, "Bumblebee! We're okay."

"Huh? Oh…Oopsie…" Bumblebee chuckled nervously, blushing.

"Uh…What just happened? Model A?" Grey asked.

The two glowed before their armor and weapons vanished. Ashe was now in a purple jumpsuit with a white utility belt, big orange and white shoes, orange and white fingerless gloves, an orange open jacket, and a red bandana. Grey still has the cables on his back with smaller orange armor. He wore a purple and orange jumpsuit with baggy red pants, red and white shoes the same size as Ashe's, and fingerless gloves. The glowing remains of the armor reshaped into a small metal device. It was red, silver, and blue. It seemed to have a 'face' with blue optics on it.

-No clue, Grey- Model A replied.

"Are they Mavericks and Pseudoroids?" Mikhail asked.

"Whoa! Hold on! Time out!" Will yelped, "Say…Those two must be this Zone's Ashe and Grey!"

"This Zone's Ashe and Grey?" Grey repeated, "What are you talking about, dude?"

"Heh-heh. 'Dude…' It's a long story," Will replied after chuckling as they untangled before turning to the others, a bit tense, "Relax, you guys, I know the two there from my Zone. Ashe likes treasures AKA Booty AKA possibly Grey's. Grey there is a Reploid, or-in Bumblebee terms-a human-robot fusion."

"Hey!" Bumblebee and Ashe barked.

"I like the kid already," Mikhail laughed.

* * *

"I see. I'll tell you everything you need to know. With these mechanical bodies, we've been able to live for centuries. When Albert became one of the Sage Trinity those centuries ago, he was already working on Model W. Also, I looked you both up in our database, Grey, Ashe," Thomas explained.

"And let me guess. There's no record of them, almost as if someone didn't want any info on these two to be knows?" Will asked.

"Well, yes, but…" Thomas began before Will gave him a look, "Oh yes…"

"Hey, did the two from our Zone ever tell you who we really are?" Ashe asked.

"Um…No, not at all…" Will replied, "Plus, form what Master Thomas just said, you two don't exist."

"What?" both exclaimed before turning to Thomas.

"That's ridiculous! You're lying!" Grey accused.

"Wh-What? That's impossible! We're standing right here!" Ashe argued.

"Calm down!" Lan called, "Yes, you two are certainly standing right here. So it's possible your info's been deleted from the database. Possibly by that Albert guy you guys keep mentioning."

"He also said that you were made in his image and that you were both…special. I'm afraid that because you both showed up, he had to speed up his plan," Thomas added.

"So that means we have no clue why he had to speed it up," Bulkhead said.

"So…So we come all the way here, go through hell and back, almost get killed on numerous occasion by Pseudoroid and Mega Man alike, and all you can tell us is that you don't know anything but that we're 'special' to Albert?" Grey demanded as Ashe sniffled and Model A sighed.

"Everyone, bad news. We have Maverick sightings all over the world," Mikhail said as he approached, "Albert has stared hunting for food for his Model W."

-He must know the jig is up and is going for a Hail Mary!- Model A exclaimed –Let's go!-

"But…I…" Grey strained.

"Uh, ok…" Ashe sighed.

"C'mon, you two! Let's go make that Albert tell us everything he knows about you guys!" Megaman grinned.

"And we can do some heroic rescues along the way," Silverbolt added.

"I can't…I don't anything about myself or the world," Grey replied.

"That's why you have Ashe with you," Sari replied, "She grew up while you were still being made. So she knows a ton about this place, right, Ashe?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

-Are you scared?- Model A taunted.

"W-Who, me? You've got to be kidding!" Ashe snapped.

-Attagirl! That's the Ashe I know. And Grey, I know who you are. You're a tough-talking, stubborn kid who helps people he doesn't know without expecting anything in return. A kind, crazy fool!-

"We have lives to save, you two," Sonia said as she turned into Lyra Note, "I'm not going to let any of them get taken away. Not like Arthur and Acid's lives…"

"You're right! There's still something we can do…Let's go, Ashe, Model A!"

"Yeah! Let's get going! Our story isn't over yet!" Ashe added.

"We're in, too," Ace said.

"Thanks," Grey nodded.

"Thank you, everyone. I have a mission for all of you," Thomas said, "I want you to stop Albert's plan and save our world…and possibly, the whole universe. I've added new transport destinations to the Transerver. They're the Scrapyard, the Control Tower, the Ruins, and the Highway. There have been reports of two Mega Men, one in the Ruins and one on the Highway."

"Okay. So we'll split up into four teams," Ashe said.

"The robots, Ed, and Al are with me," Sari said, "Come on, guys, let's go check out the Control Tower!"

"Great…I wanted to get pulled into a war again…" Black Arachnia spoke, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Might as well check the Scrapyard…" Ace said.

"Yatta!" Will whooped, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! So much technology…Just waiting to be rediscovered and reengineered! I better save some for Sasuke when I get back home…"

"Megaman and I'll go with Grey to the Highway," Lan said.

"That means the rest of you are my slaves! Bwahahaha!" Ashe laughed manically before clearing her throat, "I always wanted to say that! So let's go, everyone!"

"I'm counting on you all," Thomas said.

"Right," Ashe nodded.

"You can count on us, Master Thomas," Grey added.

"Rock…On!" the two shouted before Model A erupted in light.

-Biolink Established! Rebirth Of Crystallized Knowledge (ROCK) System: Online!- Model A shouted before the light faded to reveal the two in their armor.

"Rebirth Of Crystallized Knowledge?" Cheetor repeated.

"It's a special program that allows the Biometals to combine with their chosen ones," Thomas replied, "Normally, it is called the Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness-or MEGA-System, but it's different for these two for some reason. For that, they've been dubbed Rock Men instead of Mega Men."

"...Do you know anyone who makes that stuff?" Will asked, "Biometal, I mean."

"Yes. Mikhail does, but he only has one last time in his memory banks before it's permanently deleted," Thomas replied.

"Indeed I do," Mikhail replied, "Why you askin', Will?"

"Well…Sonia, can I see what you have of Dinobot's armor?" Will asked.

"Why?" Sonia asked, glaring at the boy before seeing him glare back, "…Fine!"

"Good," Will smiled softly as Sonia pulled out various parts of Dinobot's Armor, "Will these be enough?"

"No. I need something else. A copy of the data of the one you want me to remake," Mikhail replied before Sonia turned and then turned back to give Mikhail a data disk.

"If it gets destroyed, I'll hurt you _sooo_ much…" Sonia threatened.

"Um…Y-y-yes, Ma'am…" Mikhail whimpered as he took the bits of armor and the data disk and ran out.

"I will help him with it. In the meantime, the Transerver is downstairs through that door," Thomas replied as he pointed at a door beside Bulkhead before he followed Mikhail's exiting path, "Sonia, we will contact you about it since you are the owner of the items."

"Let's get going then," Sari said as she ran into the Transerver room.

"Sari, wait up!" Bumblebee yelped as the two Autobots, two Maximals, Predacon, and two alchemists ran after her.

* * *

"Holy…Vector Prime…This heat is unbearable! It's almost like we're in the Pit!" Bumblebee complained.

"What the frag is going on?" Black Arachnia moaned as Silverbolt fanned her with his wings, "Thanks, Bowser."

"Hm? Why is my…?" Bulkhead began before Thomas's voice emerged from his communicator.

-That building is the Control Center for several energy furnaces in the surrounding city- Thomas explained –I'm sorry if I startled you, but Lan gave us the codes for your communicators so we could contact you-

"That still doesn't explain why it's so hot in here!" Ed snapped.

-The Mavericks have caused an uncontrollable thermal runaway-

"So that means if we don't do something about this, then the furnaces will explode!" Al gasped, "These Mavericks sure don't mess around, do they?"

-We don't know how much time we have until the furnaces blow up. Do something to take charge of that Control Center-

"You got it, Master Thomas," Bulkhead replied before something shot a fire at him, "Hey!"

"Up there!" Sari called as she pointed at a robotic hermit crab with an orange shell that was spewing flames.

"I've got it!" Bumblebee called before shooting the crab to bits.

"Let's get going!" Ed ordered before the group moved on.

As the group progressed, they encountered more of the fire hermit crabs. Ed and Al preformed their alchemy and squished the majority of them while Cheetor, Black Arachnia, Silverbolt, and Bumblebee shot others. Sari stayed on Bulkhead's left shoulder, just under the flap. The group entered a large elevator and relaxed…until a fireball nearly hit Cheetor.

"What the Pit was that?" Cheetor asked before the group began to dodge more fireballs.

"They're coming from the walls!" Al exclaimed before shooting at the walls, revealing strange box-shaped devices that were shooting at the group.

"I've got an idea!" Sari called before she ran over to one and plugged her Key into it, shutting it down, "Yes! Guys, I can shut them down with my Key!"

"You heard the Boss Lady! Let's get her to those boxes!" Bumblebee ordered.

Ed transmuted a shield for her as Al provided a read shield he transmuted and wielded. The two soon got to one and Sari plugged it in while using Al's left shoulder as a booster. This went on a for a bit until they managed to get out of the elevator. They got out and paled. Nearly everything was on fire.

"Why…? Why couldn't life be easy for me just once?" Bumblebee complained as he held his head.

The group pressed on. As they went down the path, they ran into drills that spewed flames, purple humanoid, armored robots that either shot or sliced at them, and even floating barriers that only Bulkhead could crush. Even worse, they ran into more of the boxes. They panted as they entered a large room. They went for the door, but five large lasers blocked their way, stacking on one another.

"I hate my Spark…" Bumblebee and Black Arachnia moaned as the lasers let out trails of flames and blue lasers at them.

"Sari, get behind me!" Bulkhead ordered as he shielded the girl with his form.

The lasers and fires continued their assault. Al took out a blaster and shot one, hitting a blue crystal in the center of it. It released a large explosion and Al gasped.

"Aim for the crystals!" Al called.

"Right, Al!" Ed nodded.

He clapped his hands and transmuted a spike that rammed into the one on the top, hitting the crystal. Bulkhead roared as he swung his wrecking ball. It went past the flames and the lasers bounced off it before it rammed into one of their crystals and caused a large explosion. Cheetor and Silverbolt got the last one. The door slid open and the group pressed on.

"Oh come on!" Ed exclaimed as he saw the stairs were destroyed.

"Frag…" Black Arachnia sighed.

Five minutes passed, and the group pressed on. Black Arachnia grumbled as she had to pull up Bulkhead while the others were flying up on Cheetor and Silverbolt. They soon got up and Black Arachnia made Silverbolt vow on his life to give her the best slaggin' massage he could give when this was all over. The group soon got to an outside area and gasped. Floating before them was a giant strange metal with a red crystal and ripped wires making up the majority of it. Across from them was a teen. He wore purple and white armor with a volcano-shaped helmet with a white 'skull' head above his face. He had a blue cloak made of his hair. They all shuddered at the bloodlust in his eyes

"Interesting…A group of robots and some strange Pseudoroids accompanied by two humans…" the male examined before cackling, "What stupidity!"

"Hey!" Ed snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Prometheus, shrimp."

"Are you talking to me?" Ed asked.

"Uh-oh…He called Ed a shrimp," Bumblebee paled.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Shouldn't have done that," Bulkhead gulped.

"Are _you_ talking to _me_?"

"Now he's in for it…" Sari rolled her eyes.

Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Prometheus's eyes widened as he saw the blue lightning race along the ground. He jumped back and floated in the air as spikes roared out from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Prometheus demanded.

"Alchemy, ya ass! And don't call me a teeny-little-midget-who-wouldn't-even-be-able-to-date-a-molecule!" Ed snapped, "The name is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"…" Prometheus began to cackle, "Very well then, Edward Elric. I can't wait to kill you! But for now…I need to take Model W with me! But don't worry. A friend of mine will take care of you for me! Ahahahaha!"

With that, the Model W and Prometheus vanished. Everyone heard a buzzing sound. They slowly looked up to see a figure fly down to float before them. It was a female bee-like robot. It had a fire-pink and gold color scheme with blue eyes. The lower half of her body was a giant red, hot-pink, and gold sphere.

"My, my! Did little Prometheus leave already? He so impatient. In a moment, the energy furnaces will explode, and a beautiful fire flower will bloom, filled with sweet nectar."

"What kind of nectar, Ma'am?" Al asked.

"The nectar of terror."

"So this means that you are the one behind the thermal runaway?" Sari asked.

"That's right, child. I'm Queenbee. I'll give you all a taste of my special nectar…Despair with a touch of bitterness."

"No thanks. I prefer something sweet," Cheetor replied before shooting Queenbee with his blaster, hitting her in the sphere part.

"Why you…Bee Drones!" Queenbee declared.

A few hexagonal markings appeared on the sphere. They opened and a swarm of robotic bees flew at them. Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Cheetor, Bumblebee, and Al shot them all down. Bulkhead roared as he charged at Queenbee, swinging his wrecking ball. It collided with the sphere and caused it to explode. She flew at Bulkhead and shot lasers from her revealed stinger. Bulkhead fell over, screaming, as some of the lasers pierced his left arm's armor. Sari ran over to him and plugged her key into his torso, healing the injuries on his arm.

"Well…That seems interesting," Queenbee said before another sphere formed, "That Key you have…It seems to heal up injuries like my hive reforms when it gets destroyed. Well then…Laser Bloom!"

Eight panels appeared on her hive. They opened up to look like bloomed flowers. Ed transmuted a wall with Al before eight lasers ripped out of the 'flowers.' The lasers soon faded and everyone peeked out of the remains of the wall. More panels appeared and opened before a volley of missiles ripped out at them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee took the blows and Sari healed their keys. Ed growled before jumping on Bulkhead's left arm.

"Bulkhead, launch me!" Ed ordered.

"What?" Bulkhead gasped.

"I'm going to do something crazy, okay? So, just launch me!" Ed demanded, _'When that guy destroyed my AutoMail, Al's old body, and Lan's old arm. He stopped at Deconstruction in alchemy…'_

"Okay…" Bulkhead gulped.

He shot Ed off on his wrecking ball. Ed jumped off and landed behind Queenbee. He clapped his hands and slammed them on the hive. Queenbee cried out as her hive was destroyed. Ed transmuted his AutoMail arm into a sword and sliced her in half.

"Aagh! What? You refuse my precious gift of despair? Aaaaargh!" Queenbee cried out.

Ed was thrown back by her body exploding. Silverbolt caught him in Beast Mode and flew to the others. Everyone looked to see a glowing blue star that floated down and went into Ed's AutoMail arm.

"What the hell?" Ed exclaimed before the place rumbled.

"No time for that now, Brother!" Al yelped, "We have to shut this place down!"

Everyone nodded and ran across the area to another door. They went through it once the door opened. Inside, they saw a semi-destroyed large device and a large computer. Black Arachnia ran over to the computer with Sari. She began to type down various commands into it.

"Slag! It's not responding!" the black widow growled as she slammed the controls with her pincher hands.

Suddenly, Sari's key began to glow. It began to float before Sari walked to the device. A panel opened up to reveal a fire-shaped slot and the key's main part transformed to resemble the slot. It went into the slot and the entire structure glowed. There was a flash of light and it faded to reveal the entire thing was repaired. Black Arachnia looked at the monitors and gasped.

"The systems are back to normal running conditions…" she gasped, "The auto-recovery systems are up and running."

"You did it, Sari!" Ed cheered as he picked the little girl up with Al and the two began to toss her up into the air and catch her for a few minutes, celebrating.

"So now what do we do?" Cheetor asked.

"I think we're suppose to submit a Mission Report to the nearest Transerver," Bulkhead replied, "We did get those Hunter's Licenses, so let's go to the Hunter's Camp when we finish submitting the Mission Report."

"Good idea, Bulkhead," Al replied as the two stopped their tossing of Sari.

"She said 'good idea,'" Bulkhead grinned.

"And 'Bulkhead,'" Bumblebee added, making the larger Autobot frown at the shorter one.

**

* * *

Me: Yatta! Now they're in the Megaman ZX world! Also, I would like to add something…PAY ATTENTION TO THE OPENINGS! THEY REVEAL THE WORLDS THAT WILL APPEAR, OKAY? Sorry, just had to shout that. I've been getting reviews asking if the next world can be this or that. I'm glad to add characters, but the worlds in this story I pick myself! I don't do things halfway. I make sure I do thorough research on it all before I add it to the story. Also, the new opening will be revealed in four chapters. Stay tune for updates! AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE OPENINGS, DAMMIT!**


	48. ZXA: Junkyard and Highway! Go, Inuyasha!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**Zzzz…Zzzz…Huh? Oh, so it's my turn? Sorry, but no. ...What?**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**What do you mean you'll take my pretzels away if I don't? Fine! My name is Master Yo, Woo-Foo Master.**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's home world with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

'**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting, so...Zzz...Zzz...**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the screen)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Atlas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

"Oh man! This is so cool!" Will exclaimed as he ran about the entrance to the Scrapyard, acting like a kid in a candy store, "I've never seen stuff like this before…Oh…I'm in a heaven! Not sure which one, but I love it!"

"I don't get it. What is with this place? Feels like I'm at Water 7, without the water," Ace said before a buzzing was heard in his pants and he pulled out a device, "Hm?"

-Oh good. The communicator Ashe slipped you works. That's a Scrapyard. There are mountains of discarded machines. Until only recently, they were all buried in the snow. Imagine that!- Mikhail laughed.

"My machines! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Will hooted like a certain black duck as he jumped around and picked up various broken machines to fix later, "Here, put these in your Hammerspace-thing. Man, I've gotta figure out how to make a Hammerspace for myself…"

"I'm guessing the heat melted the snow?" Ace asked.

-Yes. Machines that were thrown away because they were supposedly broken became Mavericks and started working again-

"Machines that start working again? It's like they're zombies," Will said, "Good thing Netto isn't here. He's got a phobia of zombies."

-That's the reason why I had you two come here-

"To cure Netto's phobia?"

-No, you damn whippersnapper! Whoever is controlling the scrap should be here too-

"So you want us to find the guy and scrap the scrapped Mavericks?" Ace asked, "Should be a problem."

-Good. And yes, you can collect stuff along the way…-

"You're the best, Master Mikhail!" Will cheered before running towards the entrance and falling, "Gah!"

"Whoa!" Ace yelped before running over to see Will sinking in scrap before he helped him out of it, "Be careful there, Will. You can't sl…Zzz…"

"Oi! Ace, wakey-wakey!" Will called as he waved his hand across the face of a sleeping and standing Portgaz D. Ace, "Hm?"

He turned around to look at the Scrap-Quicksand. His eyes widened when he saw a hand in it…a _clawed_ human hand. He looked at Ace to see he was still sleeping before sighing. He engaged his armor and jumped onto the scrap-Quicksand. He began to jump and noticed the stuff didn't seem to be as attracted to him as he did it. He continued to jump over to the hand and grabbed it. He pulled the hand out and noticed it was attached to a tall teen with long silver hair. He wore strange red robes and a purple necklace with white fang-like stones adorning it. In other words, it was Inuyasha, covered in sand and even dribbling it out of his mouth and nose. Will hopped back and Ace woke up to see them land.

"…Who's the dog?"

"No clue," Will replied, "Got any large amounts of water or a vacuum that runs on something other than a plug?"

"Well…Yeah," Ace replied as he took out a strange metal vacuum, "Professor Sumdac gave me one. It's a Super Hydro Internal-cleanse Terminator."

"SH…Oh, come on! He named a cleaner 'SHIT?'" Will complained.

"He has a weird habit for acronyms," Ace shrugged as he cleaned up the sand on the half-demon with a blast of water and suction from the device.

"Oi! Wake up you!" Will ordered as he bopped Inuyasha on the head, getting no reaction.

"Hold on…Mid if I try something?" Ace asked.

"Fire away."

"Cleaver…" Ace frowned before pulling out a whistle and blowing into it, making Inuyasha wake up and scream in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop the ringing!" Inuyasha screamed until Ace stopped, "Oh thank god…"

"Hey, he's awake!" Will grinned, "What'd you do?"

"Dog Whistle," Ace replied before Inuyasha slugged them both on the head.

"Who the hell are you two?" Inuyasha demanded, "And where the hell am I? Last thing I recall in getting caught by Shukaku and crushed in her sand. Ah! I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No. You're in the Scrapyard," Ace replied, "Name's Ace D. Portgaz."

"Ace…? Hey, aren't you Luffy's older brother with a sleeping disorder?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. We're both Smashers," Inuyasha replied as he held up the Smash Scarf, "Name's Inuyasha."

"You already know me. That's Will over there, collecting more junk," Ace said as he pointed at Will with his thumb, "You may want to stick with us for a bit until your Smash Scarf recharges."

"You're telling me…" Inuyasha muttered, "Damn Shukaku…"

The three-once Will made Ace put more junk into his Hammerspace-went into the Scrapyard. Inuyasha had to gag Will's mouth with Ace's hat just to make the boy stop talking about the various things he could make with the machines around them. A few robots that were made from various broken machines suddenly jumped at them when Inuyasha took them all down with two swipes of his claws.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"

"Whoa…" Will gawked before they ran on, running into more of the strange robots.

"Guess it's my t…Ow!" Ace yelped as a phone landed on his head when it began to ring, "Stupid fuckin' Scrapyard…Moshi-moshi?"

-Hello, is this Will?-

"Uh…No. Sorry, nope! Name's Protgaz D. Ace," Ace replied, "Yo! Will!"

Ace threw the phone. Will turned and got hit in the face with it. He growled as he picked it up.

"Y'ello," Will greeted before dodging a laser from a flying scrap robot that shot lasers at him from a microwave torso.

-Well, at least we got the right Zone. And the phone's intact-

"Oh, Max. Great, you guys got my phone for me!" Will grinned before ducking under more lasers from more scrap Mavericks, "Uh…Can you guys make this quick?"

-Why?- Max asked as Will dodged a laser.

"We're kinda busy. Phew! That was close…" Will exhaled as he ducked behind a pile of junk.

-Maybe you should just call us when you're done?- a female voice suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great, J. Also, how'd Kass take it?"

-I am _never_ telling her bad news ever _again_!- Max declared before Will hung up.

"Alright…I'm getting annoyed now!" Inuyasha growled as he took out Tetsusaiga, "Kaze no Kizu! (Wound of the Wind)"

Three waves of energy ripped out of the blade and at the scrap Mavericks. In a matter of minutes, all of them were mowed down and a pathway was formed. Ace and Will just stared at the sight, their jaws on the verge of hitting the ground and their eyes bulging out, as Inuyasha sheathed the sword.

"Too easy," the Hanyou smirked before turning to the other two, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Uh…R-Right," Will nodded.

* * *

"I hate noisy places…" Lan muttered as he looked around at the backed-up highway.

-There are people being chased by Mavericks on that Highway ahead- Mikhail explained –It looks like all the people trying to flee in their cars have caused a traffic jam-

"Damn. The situation is gridlock," Megaman scowled.

"We will have to drive back the Mavericks and protect the people," Caliburn said.

"Just what I need…First to lose two of my friends in a duel, then falling from the sky, and now _this_!" Megaman growled as he unsheathed the talking sword, "Well let's go!"

-Good luck, young ones. We're counting on you- Mikhail said.

"A-Trans: Model P!" Grey called.

His form glowed before it shifted and altered. The glow faded and reveal Grey's body had altered into a slightly taller form. He now wore purple and white armor with his head covered by a purple helmet with a white bracer, his face hidden in darkness with only glowing red eyes seen in it. He wore a long red scarf that seemed to act like it was constantly changing.

-Let's get going- Grey said, his voice mechanical –I have a feeling we may need to use the power of Model P for this place-

-I hate it when the A-Trans uses the copied data's voice!- Model A complained.

"You're telling me," Lan nodded, "Grey, you sound like a computer."

-I know…-

The group went off. They passed various cars along the way, informing the drivers every now and then they would get the Mavericks off their tails. As they went on, Grey destroyed various flying Mavericks with kunai and a giant shuriken as Lan and Megaman took care of any ground Mavericks like a giant walking laser or the purple humanoid armor-wearing robots.

"Hey, Grey, what are those purple guys?" Megaman asked.

-Mechaniloids- Grey replied as he changed back to his Model A form.

"Got it," Megaman nodded as they entered another part of the highway, "Thanks."

"Hey, move it! We're sitting ducks here!" an old male Reploid complained as he honked his horn at them.

"Leave the Mavericks to us!" Grey replied, "When it's clear, I want you to go!"

"I don't know who any of you are, but thank you!" the man replied as he drove by them, "There are still cars stopped back up there! They need your help!"

"No sweat!" Lan replied, "We'll get them out!"

An engine was soon heard. They all looked up and paled. Flying above the highway was a giant blue and white robotic manta. Its belly opened up and bombs fell out.

"Time Break! Soul Surge!" Megaman called.

The bombs froze in the air. Megaman gripped Caliburn and moved like the wind, slicing through them all and got a few slashes on the manta. Time resumed and the bombs exploded in the air just after Megaman landed.

"Dragon Wings!" Lan roared as his wings emerged before he grabbed Grey and flew above the manta, "Grey, you got anything explosive in your attacks?"

"Well, just one in this form," Grey replied before aiming his guns at the manta's back, "Giga Crush!"

The weapons glowed before transforming into two large chainguns that made Rhinox-who was watching it with the others-grumble about how his were smaller. Each one was the size of Grey and Lan. The barrels began to glow before Grey roared, unleashing a volley of lasers at the manta's back. It soon exploded and began to fall on the highway.

"Oh no!" Lan and Grey yelped.

"Chaos Control!" Megaman roared as he took out his Chaos Emerald.

The emerald glowed before it shot a beam at the burning manta. It warped away and to the ocean near the highway. It entered it and the water went up in a large explosion. The two landed and gave sighs of relief. They spent an hour after making sure everyone got out of the area. The three soon approached a wrecked part of the highway when a giant sphere with a red jewel and four spinning bladed sphere surrounding it appeared.

"Goddammit!" Lan snapped as he activated his Dragon Legs to jump above it, "Woo-Foo Dragon Kick!"

His Dragon Legs were coated in Woo-Foo Energy as he made his descent. Grey took out his Giga Crush and open fired as Megaman charged up his Sonic Wind Slash. The three attacks collided at the same time and created a large explosion. The explosion faded to reveal the blue spheres had lost their blades and the main sphere sparked.

"A-Trans: Model F!" Grey declared.

The flash of light happened once more. It faded to reveal he was now a she. She was now roughly in her twenties with bits of her fiery-orange hair sticking out of her orange white and yellow horned helmet with the yellow horns sticking out to the front. She wore orange, red, and white armor with two large blasters out.

"Stand back you two!" she ordered, "Fire Knuckle!"

She jumped at the main sphere and reeled her fist back. It was coated in dense flames as she neared it. She swung and rammed it right into the red jewel. The machine roared before it exploded and Grey-back in Model A Form-landed on Lan. He got off and saw the two snickering.

"Okay…Get it out of your systems…" Grey sighed before the two collapsed, laughing.

* * *

"That Kalar is creepy…" Clockman whimpered.

"Shut it. What is taking the guy so long to call us? I want those mods!" Lockdown complained.

"And I wanna see if I can make any of the targets bleed and cry out for mercy as I slowly squeeze the life out of them," Rampage said as he walked around in Beast Mode, "But that's not happening anytime soon."

"Can we leave yet?" Clockman whimpered when a large device landed on him.

"…What is that?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"It's a fish!" Happy replied.

"Eh? Really, Happy? Sugoi! This Zone place is awesome!" Dark-Slayer exclaimed…when the device exploded and sent Clockman flying, "Uh…Happy?"

"Aye. Clockman ate my fish!"

"That wasn't a fish!" Everyone but Juvia barked at the two.

"Help…me…" Clockman gasped out from the tree branch he landed on.

"No," everyone but Dark-Slayer, Happy, and Juvia replied.

"I'll get him down," Dark-Slayer sighed before ramming the tree with his left arm in its Dragon Form, sending Clockman to fall on one of Lockdown's spikes.

"…Eeeeeyooow!" Clockman screamed.

* * *

"Oh thank god…" Inuyasha exclaimed as the trio entered a large room resembling a rock and roll concert.

"I think we're being watched…" Will whispered.

A guitar rift was heard as the three spiked spotlights turned on. They aimed themselves at center stage to reveal a hunched figure. It was green, bronze, and blue and resembled a skeletal vulture. His head had rep optics and a white skull for a head. He wielded a blue and green guitar and the backs on his arms had blue energy wings emerging from them.

"I see you all pushed your way through all those Mavericks to get special front row seats to watch me perform. That's pretty rockin' of you all," the robotic vulture said, "I'm Vulturon. I play the part of the prince who kisses Model Ws and wakes them up!"

"Model Ws? Are they in there?" Will asked as he pointed at the door behind Vulturon.

"Not so fast, that's where the VIP Seats are. I'm afraid you can go in there."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled as he took out Tetsusaiga.

"What do you say we start the show?" Vulturon grinned, "I'll play guitar, and you'll all sing the vocals."

"What?" Ace pondered.

"I'm looking forward to the finale as you all scream your last breaths!" Vulturon declared.

He played his guitar and vanished. The stage lights twitched before they opened to reveal they were mouths. They shot off on chains and charged at them. Will's swords hummed as they began to glow. He jumped and sliced through two of them with the last aimed at Ace, who simply held his left hand out and aimed it like a gun.

"Higan!" Ace declared as he shot a bullet made of fire at it, destroying the fanged stage light.

"What? Bummer! Sonic Swipe!" Vulturon's voice exclaimed.

He appeared behind Inuyasha and swung his guitar. Inuyasha blocked it and punched him into a pile of trash. He jumped out and glared at Inuyasha.

"No cool, dude!" Vulturon growled, "Rockin' Bomber!"

He began to play his guitar wildly. The entire room rumbled before the ground below Inuyasha exploded and set him into a wall. He got up and narrowed his eyes at Vulturon. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it began to glow. The back of the blade was coated in green dragon scales.

"Dragon Scale Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha roared.

He dashed at Vulturon. Vulturon dashed at Inuyasha, his guitar glowing. The two crossed each others, their weapons sticking out from their swings. Vulturon's guitar sliced in half.

"What!" Vulturon gasped before Will and Ace sliced them with their swords, Tekryu causing Vulturon's injuries to explode with chains, "This was supposed to be _your_ death concert, not _mine_! Aaaaagggg!"

With that, he exploded in a fiery explosion. Tetsusaiga glowed before changing back to normal. A sickly green star appeared from the remains and went into Tetsusaiga.

"Hm? Does this mean Tetsusaiga got a new power?" Inuyasha pondered.

"No time for that! The Model W!" Will shouted and the three ran into the other door and fell over, "…We should have probably opened the door first."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha and Ace groaned.

The three opened the door and walked through it to see the Model W remains. Floating beside it was a girl roughly Sonia's age. She wore a black jumpsuit with white and light-blue armor. She had long green hair with a gold cuff in the middle while her hair ended at the knees. Her helmet was egg-shaped with two long blue tassels on the ends. Her red eyes seemed emotionless. She floated beside the Model W fragment on a green and gold broomstick-like staff.

"I hear it…The discarded machines…the Mechaniloids…Their voices of sadness…of pain…of anger…All food for Model W," the girl said.

"Um…Who's she?" Ace asked, blushing slightly.

"Okay…I think her name's Pandora," Will replied, "The Ashe and Grey from my Zone told me her nickname is the 'Witch' and is the twin of Prometheus, the 'Reaper.'"

"Can you not hear it…?" Pandora asked.

"Hear what?" Inuyasha growled.

"The cries of this world…of this planet?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"This place must have been beautiful before it became a Scrapyard," Ace spoke, "The earth must be in pain at this part of her beauty was destroyed."

"I'm starting to think she's behind those cries," Inuyasha growled.

"That's not so…" Pandora replied.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Those screams…Are because of the defective Mega Man, the girl, and that Albert fellow…Even as the defective awoke…Destiny had already been set in motion."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will demanded as e prepared his blades.

"The time shall come…when you and everyone else shall know everything. And you will all be driven to despair…" Pandora spoke as the Model W vanished.

"Wait!" Ace called.

"What?"

"Well, we never got your name. My name is Portgaz D. Ace, Ace for short. May I know your name?"

"Oh…Well…It's Pandora…My name is Pandora…" Pandora replied before vanishing.

"…Ace…Are you crushing on the Reploid?" Will asked with a smirk.

"N-No!" Ace replied, blushing.

"Your scent tells otherwise," Inuyasha smirked.

"Sh-Shut up, mutt!" Ace barked.

"What you call me, Match-Head?" Inuyasha growled.

_'We'll know everything? Driven to despair? What was that about?'_ Will thought before he saw the two about to fight each other, "Cool it, you two! We've got to submit the Mission Report. The scanner in my armor's picked up a Transerver signal nearby. We'll submit the Mission Report and see if anyone else is done with their Mission. In the meantime, I might as well call the others back in my Zone in case the Absolute Hunters enter our Zone and mistake one of the others for their target."

* * *

**Me: Here's another update with Inuyasha joining the group from a near-death encounter with Shukaku! Also, I found this cool thing that reminded me of a machine mixed with music on YouTube. It's called 'Animusic!' It's really cool.**


	49. ZXA: Two Mega Men! Biometal to Quarry!

**Me: Update! New opening next chapter.

* * *

**

**Hey there, everyone! I'm Model A, the Biometal for Ashe and Grey! What? Oh, come on! My name is so easy to remember!**

(The various planets of the Smashers and various shaded ones went by)

**Fine…I'll say it again…I'm Biometal Model A, partner to Ashe and Grey!**

(The zooming stopped on Lan's home world with a shaded demonic figure forming menacingly before the screen, yet tangible enough to see the planet being soaked in a dark energy)

'**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' is starting! So let's get the show starting already! Rock-On!**

(The figure vanished, yet the dark aura coating the planet remained. A flash of light dispelled the aura and the title appeared before it went by us)

**Transform! Yami no kanata seijaku wo hikisaki (At the edge of darkness, tearing apart the silence)**

(The screen cut to a dark sky above a roaring sea when Blitzwing roared by and upset the waves even more while a screaming Clockman was dragged after him on a rope)**  
****Hoshi no nemuri yobiokosu no wa doitsu da? (Who is the one waking the Earth from its sleep?)**

(It cut to a canyon as Phantom Dark flew through it with Lockdown below him driving at the screen before red lightning blocked them to let Kiryu on his D-Wheel rev at the screen)**  
****Hora me no mae jaaku na tamashiitachi (Before your eyes are wicked souls)**

(It cut to the two Decepticons transforming and standing beside a transforming Rampage. They aimed their left hands at the screen and Dark-Slayer in Full-Dragon Form ripped out of the dark jungle behind them and lunged at the screen with Juvia in her water form right behind him)**  
****Nigeba wa nai massugu ni uketomero! (There's nowhere to run, face them straight on!)**

(It cut to show Sonia's face before zooming out to reveal Sonia, Arthur, Bumblebee, Cheetor, and Silverbolt. The two humans Wave Changed as the three Cybertronians shifted to their alt forms. They dashed at the screen)**  
****Someone tells me "yowaki" ya "osore" wo shōkyo shite (Someone tells me to erase my "Weakness" or "Fear")**

(It cut to Lance flying with Ed and Al running at his sides off-screen to the left, with Al switching form Robot Mode to Beast Mode)**  
****Bokura wa ishiki kumi-kaeru (We reconstruct our minds)**

(It changed to a zoom-in of Atlas with Model F, then Siarnaq with Model P, then Thetis and Model L, and finally Aeolus with Model H before he Megamerged)**  
****Sono te wo tsuyoku nigiri (Tightly hold onto that hand)**

(A flash from Aeolus's helmet changed the scene to Sonic's foot breaking the ground. It slowly rose up as Sonic changed into Megaman, clenching his left fist)**  
****Tagai no kizuna shinjite (Believe in the bonds between each other)**

(It cut to show various images of the others, ready to go all out)**  
****Tatakae! (And fight!)**

(Megaman rose his fist and turned into Super Sonic. He then flew at the screen)**  
****Saa All I can do (So All I can do)**

(It changed to a barren land with various junk with Phantom Dark and Lyra Note fighting. Phantom Dark released a barraged of lasers from his coat as Lyra Note dodged. Lyra Note took out a shaded item and held it up before a flash of light roared from it)**  
****And all you can do**

(It cut to BW Black Arachnia fighting TA Black Arachnia and the two firing their venom blasters at one another)**  
****Habatake! Transform! (Flap your wings! Transform!)**

(It cut to Clockman shooting his Calling Crimson and Rogue Call attacks before cutting to Ed using Alchemy to transmute to ground to shoot a giant fist from it at something off screen alongside Bulkhead's wrecking ball, traveling over a volcanic ground)**  
****Sono mune tsuranuku ikari wo chikara ni kae (Change that piercing rage in your heart into power)**

(It changed to a desert with Dark Protoman evading lasers from Ashe and Grey before the two A-Transed into Model ZX and parried his sword with their own. It cut to a cavern where Fong blocked Rampage's fist and threw his Gyoza Ken into the Predacon's face and sending him flying. He dashed after the Pred and Cheetor and Silverbolt flew by with Lockdown and Phantom Dark chasing them while open firing on them. It then showed Dragon-Mode Dark-Slayer and Pandora tackling each other and rolling away)**  
****Transform! Ima All I can do (Now all I can do)**

(It cut to the sky as it turned crimson. It then showed Phantom Dark, Clockman, Dark Protoman, Dark-Slayer, Erza, Blitzwing, Lockdown, and Rampage fall from the sky before Dark Protoman and Chaud released Full Synchro to let Chaud land on a giant shrouded figure with crimson eyes as a dark aura coated Chaud, reshaping his form to a shaded, armored form.)**  
****And all you can do! Kagayake! Transform! (Shine on! Transform!)**

(The shaded giant released a blast of red lightning at the large group, blowing everyone but Megaman and Lan away as they held it back with their hands.)**  
****Shinka no Stage e (Onto the next stage in evolution)**

(It cut to Master Hand snapping himself and creating a giant explosion before cutting to Inuyasha unleashing the Wind Scar before it cut to HUB Style charging at the figure in the sky, Excalibur drawn)**  
****Touch and go!**

(It cut to show the kidnapped ones watching the screen with some sparring in the background before finally cutting to Lan, Megaman, Alex, Yuck, Fong, Al, Ed, Cheetor, Inuyasha, Sari, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Lance, Sonia, Lyra, Arthur, Acid, Ace, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Grey, and Pandora stare at the night sky as it turned to dawn.)

* * *

The three entered another part of the highway. Across from them on a broken part of the highway was a girl. She had short ocean-blue hair and red eyes. She wore a big blue, white, and yellow jacket and white pants. A bit of her hair stuck up like Ed's and she was holding an ocean-blue, white, and yellow device.

"Thetis?" Grey gasped, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'm flattered. You remember my name, Grey-chan!" the girl giggled, "Megamerge!"

She was encased in ice. It shattered and she now wore armor. She wore ocean-blue, light-blue, white, and gold armor in a black jumpsuit. Her boots had white 'fins' on them and a long blue 'fin' on her helmet that ended just at her hips. Her left hand held a white staff with two blue energy blades on the ends. She seemed to have a shark-like appearance to her form.

"Come, there's something I wanna show you three," Thetis giggled before jumping into the ocean behind her.

"Uh…We'll be able to survive down there, right?" Lan asked.

-You may need some breathing thing, Lan- Model A said.

"Hold on. Lan, let's go Full Synchro," Megaman said.

"Right."

"Full Synchro!" both called out as they fused and then entered Aqua Custom Style.

"Whoa…" Grey awed.

"Let us not keep the lady waiting," Caliburn said.

The two nodded and jumped. They both landed on a platform below the water. Their eyes widened at seeing a part of Model W there.

-Model W? You attacked the Highway to feed that thing?- Model A gasped.

"That's right. But what I want to show you is further down…At the bottom of this dirty sea," Thetis explained, "The sea during the war was no place for living creatures. After the war, the sea's beauty was restored. However, as humans repopulated, the sea once again grew filthy."

"I see…So you believe that humans need to desecrate the Earth to live on it?" Megaman asked before seeing her flinch, "Thought so."

"So you take innocent lives? You kill humans just like yourself," Grey growled.

"Like me? No, me and the others are no ordinary humans, we are Mega Men!"

"Oi! Quit using my name, dammit!" Megaman snapped, "I'm the only guy who's named 'Megaman' here!"

"Wait. Your name is _Megaman_?" Thetis giggled before laughing, "That's too rich! Wait…_You name is Megaman_?"

"Is that bad?" Megaman demanded.

"There was once one Megaman before the Biometals appeared. His name…Was Megaman X," Thetis explained, "He is the one who now lives as Biometal Model X. A Reploid beyond anything. He was nearly human and could do everything a human could do. Sadly, he gave his body up to seal the Dark Elf."

"Dark Elf?" Lan repeated.

"Anyway…This is no time for that. After I finish you three off, I will be even more powerful and all will fear me for taking down a descendent of Megaman X!" Thetis declared, "When I am the Mega Man Queen, I will rid the Earth of self-serving humans and Reploids!"

"Sorry, but we won't allow that!" Megaman replied as he and Grey got their weapons ready.

"A-Trans: Chronoforce!" Grey called.

Grey transformed into a larger form. It resembled a fish made of blue and yellow metal. It had a long, pointed tail made of ice and six little fins. He shot out various icicles at Thetis who began to 'fly' through the water. Megaman fired an Omega Arrow Program Advance and managed to get Thetis on her left leg and arm, making blood emerge from the areas of impact.

"Bastard!" Thetis screamed as she released a barrage of dragons made of ice at Megaman Aqua Custom, "Take these! Hyouruu!"

"A-Trans: Model F!" Grey called as he changed into Model F and slugged each of the ice dragons to shards.

"Whoa! So you copied Atlas's data, huh?" Thetis asked before scowling as Grey changed back, "Then take this! Ice Rain!"

A sphere of ice appeared before Thetis. She swung and it shattered into a rain of ice shards shaped like needles. Megaman replied with a Chaos Energy-infused Zeta Cannon. Grey added a Giga Crush to the attack and the two fused into a large explosion. Thetis screamed as she was sent into a pillar that shattered. The two regrouped as Thetis limped over in the water, crying.

"It's too bad…I thought you two, at least, what I'm trying to accomplish! I won't give up! I shall awaken Model W and change this world for the better!" Thetis cried out.

Thetis and Model W vanished, leaving behind a water-blue star that entered Grey. He collapsed and held his head, screaming. Megaman was about to approach him when he clutch his head in agony. Data entered their minds.

_ Extracting from Code FC61 to UC79. Expanding Report Data. In order to find a Biomatch for Biometal Model W, first I created Sibling Reploids. As well as giving them a portion of Model W's power, I gave them 1 commandment. That was to determine the most powerful Mega Man. A commandment to Biomatch each of my Chosen Ones to a Biometal. And have them fight until only one was left. The survivor of this contest will attain the power of Model W, and become the Ultimate Mega Man. Yes, the new king of the world, the Mega Man King._

"Ugh…" Megaman groaned, losing his Style Change, "Headache…"

-We broke another cipher. Now I understand why Mega Men fight each other. But where is the information about us? And what the hell are the two Reploid Siblings?-

"…" Grey frowned.

-Hey! Can you hear me, Grey? Why the frown?-

"Huh? It's nothing…" Grey replied before the comm. activated.

-It seems you got everyone out of there safely. Just what we'd expect from a Chosen One and beings from another world-

_'Thetis said that Mega Men fight to change the world. Is it ok that I'm only fighting to learn about Ashe and myself?'_ Grey thought.

"Come on, Grey," Megaman said, "Let's go find a Transerver and submit the Mission Report."

"Yeah…" Grey nodded.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness…" Maylu exhaled a relieved sigh before Rocky nuzzled up beside her, "What a sweet little kitty you are…"

"Yeah…Sweet…" Rattrap glared at the blue tiger that purred when Maylu and Roll scratched his ears.

"Shut up, Rattrap," Rhinox said.

"Well 'scuse me for bein' mad at a blue Stripes fer _tryin' ta eat me_!" Rattrap snapped as he turned back to his Poker Game, "Read 'em and weep, boys. Full House."

"Uh-uh-uh..." Crow smirked, "Royal Flush."

* * *

"Oh…" Sonia moaned as she and the others slowly got up.

"Phew…It stopped…" Ashe exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Let's do that again!" Yuck exclaimed.

"No!" Sonia, Lyra, and Ashe barked.

"Wow…We're in the air!" Lance exclaimed, "Aunty Sonia, Aunty Ashe, lookie!"

-The ground is floating! I wonder why?- Model A pondered.

-Are you alright? That area is experiencing a gravitational anomaly- Thomas spoke –Also, powerful reactions have been discovered. In all likelihood they are the cause of the gravitational anomaly. Proceed to investigate the energy reactions-

"You got it," Sonia replied, "Let's get going, guys!"

"Heck yeah!" Ashe whooped.

"Trans-Code 004: Lyra Note! On the Air!"

The four dashed off. The two girls and Yuck had to jump from large metal and wood tree branches while Lance flew near Lyra Note, shooting down flying lasers that camouflaged themselves, Mechaniloids, and metal tree stumps that shot lasers at them. The four jumped on a blue platform floating in the air and it began to move around, stopping at a trail of floating whirlwinds.

"Um…Now what?" Lance pondered.

"I think…We should go into them…" Lyra replied.

"What?" Lyra Note and Yuck exclaimed.

"Yahoo!" Ashe whooped as she jumped into one and was pushed through them all the way to another blue platform, "Come on, guys!"

The three looked at each other and gulped. They jumped and went through them all. They landed on the platform with Ashe. The platform moved to the ruins of a structure with a Model W floating above it. Across from them was a young man with his left eye covered by a bang of his light-silver hair. He wore white pants, a black jumpsuit, and a green and gold jacket. His sharp, soul-piercing scarlet eyes gazed at them. He had a red and gold sword on his hip and a green, gold, and white Biometal in his right hand.

"What's a Model W doing here?" Ashe gasped.

-Could _this_ be the source of the gravitational anomaly?- Model A asked.

"Inescapable destiny…So you came, Mega Man Model A…At least one of you," the man said, "But I'll take the Model W."

"Aeolus! What are you doing collecting all those Model Ws?" Ashe demanded.

"That's a silly question…You call yourself a Mega Man…"

"Rock Man, actually," Ashe corrected.

"…Yet you don't even know the significance of Model W…You fear what you don't understand, and eliminate what you fear…It's because of foolish people like you that there is conflict," Aeolus said, ignoring Ashe's correction.

"I don't know what all that ideological babble was about, but it sounded a lot like a threat," Lyra Note said.

"So it is. In the world I have in mind, there is no place for idiots like you four!" Aeolus declared, "Your time is up! Megamerge!"

He held out his sword as violet lightning shot down from the sky. It hit him just as he unsheathed sword. A swirl of wind engulfed him and parted, revealing he was wearing armor that had a bet motif to it, mainly in his green and white helmet and green wings dispensing violet energy wings. He held twin sabers made of white hilts and violet energy blades. He had a green and gold armor in the form of an open vest. He wore green, gold, and white armor. He eased into a Nitouryuu stance.

"Kougenjin!" Aeolus called before releasing twin shockwaves from his swords.

"Yikes!" the five yelped as they dodged, Ashe getting nicked by the attack on her left arm.

"That this! A-Trans: Model P!" Ashe declared before he changed into the Model P form and released a barrage of purple flames resembling kunai.

"I'm impressed on how you've copied Siarnaq's data," Aeolus said as he sliced through them all, "But not that impressed. Plasma Cyclone!"

He swung his swords and dozens of white tornados rammed into them all, electrocuting them a bit. They collapsed on the ground, twitching slightly. Aeolus approached the two girls and rose his blades.

-A-Trans: Bulkhead- Ashe said.

Sonia, Yuck, and Lance's eyes widened at that. Ashe changed from Model P into none other than Bulkhead. Sonia's copied form roared before slamming Aeolus into the ground with a punch before slamming him deeper with the wrecking ball.

"A-Trans: Black Arachnia!" Ashe roared.

In a flash of light, Ashe had changed from Bulkhead into the black widow herself. Aeolus slowly got out and was blasted by the blasters in Ashe's new spider legs in her robot form. Sonia and Lance recovered and charged while Ashe changed back to her Model A form. Lance fired twenty Aura Spheres in succession as Lyra Note unleashed a Machine Gun String. Yuck ended the fight with his Fists of Fire and the Paws of Power. Aeolus panted, his armor broke and cracked all over, as he glared at the three.

"To think…that I could be bested by three plebeians! I'll never acknowledge any as ignorant as you three, Rock Man, Woman, and Freak!"

"Hey…Aunty Ashe isn't a freak…" Lance complained, earning a glare from the girl.

"Your time's up, fools! I will right this world's wrongs!" Aeolus declared.

He and the Model W vanished, leaving behind a sky-green star. It floated over to Ashe and entered her body. She began to spasm and scream in pain. Lyra Note clutched her head and screamed in agony with Lance and Yuck.

_Extracting from Code UC80 to AC195. Expanding Report Data. The power of Biometal isn't just something to be had by just anyone. It's a power which should only be obtained by a Chosen One, one with the ability to change the world. I devised this cipher to lock away the power of the Biometal. A cipher that would allow only the Chosen One to unleash its power. In other words, it's locked to its Biomatch. All humans who get a Bionic Body have to come to Legion for inspection. I made sure that every bionic part that I inspected was infused with my DNA. That is the key to the cipher, the proof of being the Chosen One. Yes, by viewing this, you now have within you my DNA._

-…Who _is_ this guy?- Model A pondered as the pain passed for them.

"So I'm a blood relative of Albert?" Ashe gasped.

"Your Biometal…Model A-chan…" Sonia panted, "It just…"

"Resonated right now," Lyra finished.

"Aunty Ashe…I know it's not easy, but don't let it get to you," Lance said as he hugged the older girl's leg.

-Yeah! That's just some label Albert made up. Try not to think about it-

"Uh…Yeah…" Ashe sighed.

"That Albert guy just used his position as one of the Sage Trinity to do whatever he wanted," Lyra growled, "People like that make me sick! Just like Sonia's manager!"

"Sonia has a manager?" Ashe asked.

"Well…I _am_ a world famous singer in my world," Sonia giggled with a blush when the comm. turned on.

-It's true that Albert knew more about technology than anyone. But we had no idea that was the kind of man he was- Thomas said –We should have known better-

"It's ok. I was kinda prepared for it. But if it's only a matter of becoming a Mega Man or a Rock Man, then I'm no different from Aeolus…" Ashe began before Sonia slapped her across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ compare yourself to that creep!" Sonia ordered as she brought the older girl to her face with one hand, "You are Ashe! You are the one who will write the greatest story of her life ever! And you are our friend, Ashe-chan…"

"Sonia…" Ashe whispered before nodding and hugging her back, "Thanks…"

"There must be a reason why Albert thinks Ashe and Grey are so special…" Lyra spoke

-I guess the only one who knows that…is Albert- Model A replied.

-The gravity in the area should normalize momentarily. Sonia, it's complete. Once you submit the Mission Report, you all are to report to Legion HQ immediately- Thomas ordered.

"You got it, Master Thomas," Ashe replied.

* * *

"So what do you got?" Ashe asked.

"Behold. The Biometal we've designed thanks to the data disk and armor Sonia provided us; Model D," Mikhail said.

He walked up to Sonia and pulled out the data disk and a device. It was shaped like a triangle and was brown with black tiger stripes on it. The center had a blue jewel with two green 'optics' in the middle. Sonia placed the data disk into her Hammerspace and gently held the Biometal. It glowed before floating.

-Ugh…Wh-What? Where am I?- Model D growled in Dinobot's voice –Girl, tell me where I am this instant!-

"S-Sensei…" Sonia sniffled before hugging the Biometal and started to cry, "You're alive…somewhat, but you're alive…"

-Of course I'm alive, girl!- Model D growled as he got out of the hug and saw himself in the mirror –Aaagh! What the Pit happened to my body? Wait…The valley!-

"It's okay, Sensei," Sonia said, "They made it."

-Thank goodness…But…-

"You…Went offline like a hero," Sonia replied.

-I see…Then why am I here and not in the Well of AllSparks?-

"That would be our doing, Model D," Thomas replied, "I am Master Thomas. Master Mikhail here and myself used the armor that remained of you along with a data disk to revive you as the Biometal for Biomatch Sonia."

"Eh?" Sonia gasped.

-What?- Model D roared –Oh, Primus…Have you not tortured me enough with your wicked fate?-

"Apparently not," Thomas replied as he looked at a nearby computer, "Albert seems to be retrieving Model Ws form everywhere. Actually, we've just got the confirmation of Model W activity in the Quarry at Hunter's Camp."

"That's where the others are!" Ashe gasped.

"Hunters and many of your friends have Mavericks pinned down, but they can't move in any further because of the rough terrain," Thomas explained, "I have another assignment for you all. You will meet up with Lan, Megaman, Will, Grey, Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead and get into the Quarry, then find and retrieve the Model W."

-Bumblebee? Bulkhead? Two members of Cybertron's Elite Guard?- Model D gasped.

"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way, Sensei," Sonia sniffled.

-Don't you dare hug me again, girl- Model D growled.

"Our reports tell us that there's a large airship closing in on the Quarry. Albert may already be aware of what's going on, so be careful," Thomas advised.

"You got it!" Ashe grinned, "Come on, guys! We've got some Model Ws to retrieve and booty to collect!"

-…My Primus, it's a female Feline!- Model D exclaimed in fright.

"I know. It scares me too," Sonia shivered.

* * *

"Ok…Ok…Yeah, that's all of the guys. Make sure if any of you guys bump into one of the Absolute Hunters, you don't fight, but run," Will advised as he talked on his cell phone, "Yeah…Especially if you run into a guy called Rampage or Kiryu. Those two are the ones you want to avoid the most. Rampage is immortal while Kiryu can summon a god from the Earth that will absorb the life from everyone in an entire city and destroy it to boot. Yeah…Okay…Yeah. Bye, guys. And tell her that I love her, okay? Thanks."

"Guys!" Ashe called as she ran up with Lance, Sonia, and Model D while Will put her cellphone away.

"Sonia, what's that?" Sari asked.

"Everyone, this is Model D," Sonia introduced, "Or, to be exact, Model Dinobot."

"Dinobot?" Lan and Megaman exclaimed.

"Who's Dinobot?" Will asked.

"A proud and honorable warrior, that's who," Lan replied.

-I need no kiss-ups form you, metal-armed human…- Model D growled.

"Whoa! It is the old fart!" Megaman exclaimed.

-Who are you calling _old_?- Model D snarled –I swear, if I had my frame, I'd…-

"So how do we open this?" Bulkhead asked, "My Wrecking Ball isn't doing a thing."

"Hmm…I got it! A-Trans: Queenbee!" Grey called.

He turned into Queenbee, shocking the ones that just entered the camp. Queenbee flew over to the cover, which resembled the top of her hive. Her bottom half entered it and she flew up, pulling it off to reveal an opening. Queenbee landed and changed back into Grey.

"Grey, what the heck was that?" Ashe asked.

-We ran into Ed and Inuyasha when we got to Hunter's Camp. Queenbee and Vulturon's data came out of either their arm or their sword and into me- Model A explained.

"Sweet!" Ashe grinned.

Everyone began to jump into the entrance until Bulkhead was left. Bulkhead jumped in and stopped halfway into the entrance. He grunted as he tried to pull himself out, but to no avail.

"Guys! I'm stuck!"

"Just stay there, Bulkhead!" Bumblebee called, "We'll get you out of there!"

"As soon as we get that Model W!" Ashe added.

**

* * *

Me: Here's another chapter!**


	50. ZXA: Double RockOn! Model ZX Battles!

**Me: Update! New opening!**

**

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (****Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita**** (I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat and JetFire and Jetstorm overhead with Toriko eating a giant slab of meat on Jetfire. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (****It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta ****(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a moving camera of Sonia and Inuyasha facing Phantom Dark before stopping near the backs of the two with an illusion of a giant Phantom Dark just above the villain)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (****No matter how bad today may be****)**

(It cut to the two Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (****you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (****that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii**** (Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (****So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Safeguard, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (****So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

At times, we search for the past. Other times, it finds us. But at times, the past…is something one wishes to be forgotten, yet continues to haunt them.

"Be vewy, vewy quiet. We'we hunting Model Ws," Will, in his armor, spoke ala Elmer Fudd, complete with laugh.

"You're an okay guy, Will!" Ashe grinned as she patted Will on the back.

The trio entered a large room and gasped. Nearby was the remains of a giant gold and purple spider. It was littered with puncture holes and slices. Grey quickly excused himself and released his lunch outside the room before walking back in.

"Who could have done all _this_?" Sari asked.

-Another Mega Man?- Model A guessed.

-Whoever it was, I would like to meet them- Model D chuckled.

"That's weird…Why would Albert's guys have to fight a Maverick?" Bumblebee asked.

"Whoever did it must be after the Biometal!" Lan exclaimed.

"We better hurry," Ashe said.

The group ran on. They soon entered a large dark area. Lan used Foo-Luminate and Bumblebee his legs' Vehicle Mode headlights. They all paled when they saw the area was filled with miniature versions of the remains of the giant scrapped spider. Back with Bulkhead, he was humming a little song while playing Go-Fish with Al. The two yelped as they heard loud screams resembling Ashe, Sonia, and Sari and looked around. Back in the Quarry, the group ran out of the dark area with Bumblebee being held tightly on the arm by Sari and Sonia while Ashe hugged Grey close. Sadly, this made Grey blush due to his face being stuck between her breasts due to her losing Rock-On from the fright.

"Never…again…" the girls whimpered.

"Uh…Af…" Grey muffled.

Ashe looked down and blushed furiously. She slapped Grey across the face numerous times before reengaging Rock-On. She quickly walked off, blushing furiously, as Grey, still blushing, looked confused while rubbing his cheeks, wondering what the hell he did. The group soon entered a large cavern with a hanging Model W.

"There's the Model W!" Sari gasped.

"Who are you two?" Ashe demanded.

Everyone turned to see two figures turn to face them. Both were 18 with long brown hair like Lan's. Both had green eyes and white devices over their ears. Both wore black jumpsuits, blue and white shoes, and blue open jackets. The boy wore white jeans that were folded near the end while the girl had on white shorts. Both also wore fingerless gloves with gold ring cuffs on their wrists. The girl scowled.

"What're these kids doing here?" the girl asked as she pointed at Grey and Sari.

"No clue. But you should pay more attention to all of them," the boy replied before a blue and white Biometal emerged from his left pocket.

-Careful, Vent, Aile. I sense Biometal on the red-haired girl and the two in matching armor- the Biometal said.

-Another warrior turned into a mere metal? Splendid…- Model D groaned as a white and red Biometal emerged from the girl's left breast pocket.

-I've never sensed anything like these two Biometal before. What are those three?- the Biometal pondered.

-Two Biometals? Are they Mega Men?- Model A asked.

"…Step away from the Model W!" Grey ordered.

"What do you want with this Model W?" Aile demanded.

"We're here to retrieve it!" Lan replied, "So leave it alone or else!"

"We won't hand it over to you!" Bumblebee declared as his stingers activated.

"I figured as much. Well in that case…you leave me no choice," Aile said.

"Hold on!" Ashe called before turning to the male, "It looks like you beat us to it. Whaddaya say you be a gentleman and gentlewoman and let us have the Model W?"

"What do you want it for, huh?" Vent asked, making Ashe annoyed.

"Alright, I'm done with the nice approach. We're gonna take that Model W with or without your permission. Your choice," Ashe growled.

"Sorry, no deal," Vent replied.

"Model X!" Aile called out as she grabbed the blue Biometal.

"Model Z!" Vent cried out as he grabbed the red Biometal.

"Here we go!" both called as they crossed their Biometal-holding arms over each other's, "Double Rock-On!"

-Biolink Established! ROCK System: Online!- both Biometal declared.

There was a flash of light as time seemed to slow down for the two Biometal users. The gold wristbands they both wore turned into data before reforming into red and gold bracers with a light-green jewel on the backs. Their jackets turned from blue and white into red and gold while their pants/shorts turned to data. Data covered their lower halves before turning into white leg and waist/crotch armor with green spheres on where the hips and legs met. Their lower legs and feet gained red armor-like boots with black bottoms and gold bands on the ankles. A red helmet with two white spikes appeared on their heads, a light-green upside-down arrow made of the crystal formed, hiding their hair inside of the helmets. A strange pattern formed in the arrow point of the helmets before long gold hair shot out of their helmets, arranging themselves to resemble Protoman's former hairstyle. A strange white device appeared in each their hands, a light-green orb-shaped crystal at where the handle met the larger part. Aile's crystal turned a light pink before larger part opened and changed into a blaster. Vent made a swing with his and a green energy blade appeared. The two, their eyes closed, let them open and look at Ashe and Grey.

"I don't wanna hit a girl... but there's a reason I can't let you have it. I will become a Mega Man that can protect everyone!" Vent declared.

"Sorry but I can't let you have Model W... Especially if you're a Mega Man!" Aile declared.

"Lyra-chan, is it…" Sonia began.

"Don't worry, Sonia," Lyra replied as she flew over to Sari, "I want to see how you do without me in a fight."

"Hai. Sensei, are you ready?" Sonia asked.

-Ready? For what?- Model D asked.

"Just pray this works. Megamerge!" Sonia called out.

The ground below them rumbled before Sonia was encased in it. The stones crumbled to reveal Sonia in a new outfit. She wore a brown jumpsuit with Dinobot's Beast Mode's pattern. She wore a jacket with a raptor-theme to it, chest armor resembling Dinobot's torso armor on her. She had blue and raptor-theme leg armor with bronze boots with silver skeletal-like patterns on it. On her arms were bracers resembling the heads of raptors with a blue crystal on the center of the foreheads. Sonia also wore a helmet resembling Dinobot's helmet with her eyes covered by a green visor, her hair sticking out in the same fashion as Ashe's hair. She took out her sword to see it was now a katana with a serrated back edge and Dinobot's spinning shield.

* * *

"Whoa…" Roll awed as Geo's jaw hit the floor.

"You don't know what's been on the floor," Peach said as she picked up Geo's jaw and pushed it back up.

"Haha!" Rattrap whooped, "Chopperface is back!"

"You sound glad he's back, Rattrap," Primal said.

"Oh you bet, Monkey King," Rattrap replied, "Now I finally get ta pester him again!"

* * *

"Meteor Rain!" Aile declared before firing a sphere of blue energy that hit the top of the cavern and shot a barrage of lasers at Ashe, Grey, and Sonia, making the three dodge.

"Raijingeki!" Vent roared before dashing at them with the blade now made of blue lightning.

"A-Trans: Bumblebee!" Ashe declared before turning into Bumblebee in Vehicle Mode and driving around Vent before transforming and zapped him in the back.

"Vent! Why you...Ground Dash!" Aile roared as a giant white boulder appeared in her arms before she threw it at Ashe-Bumblebee.

"A-Trans: Bulkhead!" Ashe-Bumblebee declared.

She turned into Bulkhead and grabbed the boulder. She then returned it back and Vent sliced it to pieces. He charged at Ashe-Bulkhead as she turned back into Model A Ashe when Sonia parried with her Tail-Bone Katana.

-You fight with much honor, Model Z, Model X, and Vent- Model D growled.

"Thanks," Vent grunted as the two were in a stalemate, "Never seen a cutie like your girl partner here, either."

-Oh boy…- Model D sighed.

"What…Did…You…Call me?" Sonia growled before she firing a green laser through her visor that knocked Vent into a wall, causing a few cracks to form, "I am happily dating someone, thank you very much! And I hate being called 'Cutie!'"

"Firefly Laser!" Aile called out before firing a laser resembling a giant firefly at the three.

Ashe A-Transed into Queenbee and Grey A-Transed into Aeolus. Sonia got on Ashe-Queenbee's back and the two flew over the laser. The others dodged it and looked to see it left a melted hole shaped like a firefly behind them, making them all gulp. The two changed back once they landed. The three were about to charge at each other when Lan jumped between them and held out his Dragon Claws out in a stopping motion.

"Okay! Enough!" Lan demanded as his arms changed back and he faced Aile and Vent, "You two! What are you two in the Game of Destiny for? Money? Power?"

"Why do you want to know, Maverick?" Vent demanded as he tried to hit Lan, put his fist was caught.

_'Ugh! Not good…'_ Lan thought with a grunt, a surprise Dimensional Scream hitting him.

_"Please... stay away from Repliforce. Let's live together in a world where only Reploids exist..."_

_"Yes, I know... but I wanted to believe it... I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist. With you..."_

"_No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! Wha…What am I fighting for?"_

"…Iris…" Lan whispered, causing Vent and Aile's bodies to flinch.

"Who?" Aile pondered.

"…I…I…Model Z-No, Zero!-…I…I saw Iris," Lan said, causing Aile to suddenly release Model ZX, revealing her armor now resembled Megaman's, but in a lighter blue and white fashion with a red jewel on the center of her helmet.

"What?" Aile gasped before Vent grabbed Lan by the neck and rammed him into the cracked wall, his green eyes now a sharp, brilliant cobalt.

"You…" Vent growled, his voice different, "How _dare_ you speak _her_ name?"

"Vent?" Aile gasped as Vent took out the sword once more.

"She fused her programming with the programming chip of her Nii-san, Colonel, and turned into a dangerous Maverick," Lan said, staring at Vent in the eyes, "You had to kill her with your very hands, Zero. You loved Iris and yet, by killing her, you saved her, Zero."

"Shut up!" Vent roared as the sword ignited in flames, tears forming in his eyes, "You will not speak of her again! Die, Maverick!"

"Vent, no!" Aile called as Zero swung the blade.

Lan lifted his AutoMail arm, bandaged, and the sword hit it. The bandages ignited at the weapon's blade shattered. Zero's eyes widened as he saw the bandages burned off to reveal the AutoMail.

"We're a bit like each other in how we sacrificed something to better life, Zero," Lan said, "I gave my arm up to save the lives of two people. You…You gave up love to save countless lives."

"Shut up! We are nothing alike, Maverick!" Zero growled as he slammed Lan deeper into the crack, making the boy cough up blood, "I swear, if you dare insult her memory, I…"

"Giga Crush!"

Zero cried out as the two attacks collided with him. Lan pulled Zero's grasp from his neck and kicked him with his left Dragon Leg. Zero tried to get up before Lan tackled him to the ground.

"I lost my fiancé in the mass-killing of one city!" Lan growled, his eyes blue and slit.

"Wha…" Zero began, Vent's eyes changing back and forth.

"I lost her to a bastard I once called my friend," Lan growled, his eyes fixated on Zero's while tears formed, "How do you think to feels to see the woman you wanted to spend eternity with just snatched from your arms?"

"You…" Zero began before the eyes returned to the blue and slugged Lan off him, the two begging to trade blows, "…You could never feel my pain!"

"I don't have to! I have my own!" Lan roared as he kicked Zero in the face.

"Then leave my pain alone!" Zero roared as he slugged Lan in the gut.

"That kid's crazy…" Aile whispered as the others ran up to Ashe, Grey, and Sonia who were a few meters away from Aile, "He's taking on a Rock Man without a Biometal while he has two on at once."

"That's a Hiakri for you," Sari said as she walked over, "They're always crazy in fights."

"Hey…" Megaman called out.

"You're a stubborn ass, Zero!" Lan roared as he gave Zero an uppercut, "You can't just accept her death and move on!"

"That's because I was the one who killed her!" Zero roared as he threw Lan into the Model W, "How would you…How would you feel if _you_ killed the woman you _loved_ with _your own damn hands_?"

"Wh-What?" Aile gasped, "Since when did Vent have a girlfriend?"

-Not Vent, Zero- Model X said as Lan tackled Zero and slugged him with his left Dragon Claw –Model Z was once the Reploid known as Zero, Aile. He lost so much in his life. The worst one being him having to kill not just Iris's brother, Colonel, but also the woman he loved; Iris herself. He's held it in for centuries and this is just what he needs…Even though Vent is the one taking the hits-

"Zero, if you don't move on, then I'll keep kicking your ass until you do!" Lan roared before sending Zero into the roof of the cavern with a Dragon Leg, "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Small bits of stone fell before Zero fell as well, his blue eyes blank. He landed with a heavy thud on the ground. Vent groaned as he got up before he was hugged by Aile.

"Ite! Ite! Ite!" Vent yelped.

"Sorry!" Aile apologized as she stopped hugging him.

"Sheesh…I feel like I just went a single round with a giant Pseudoroid…" Vent groaned.

"More like a dragon," Aile said before a pure blue star emerged from her armor as a pure red star emerged from Vent's, entering Ashe and Grey, making their Biometals resonate once more.

"Gyaaagh! What's…this?" Vent groaned.

"It…hurts!" Aile cried.

-They're resonating…! Could it be because of that Biometal they share?- Model D groaned as Sonia released Rock-On.

-Be careful, Vent, Aile! There's some kind of data pouring out of their shared Biometal!- Model X called.

_Extracting from Code AC196 to TC2343. Expanding Report Data. This is the last cipher. You, who knows all about the plan. You have earned the right to receive the Ultimate Biometal. Sleeping Model Ws everywhere feed on the fear of humans, waiting for their Day of Awakening. And when all the Model Ws have combined, the Ultimate Biometal will be born. Its name will be 'Ouroboros…'The one who holds the Ouroboros will evolve beyond the mere fusion of man and machine. What I seek is to become the Ultimate Mega Man. My name is Master Albert. And I decide how things are going to be. You, who will usher in a new way of life in a new world…I hope that one day my research will pave the way to a new course of evolution._

Everyone panted. Out of all the Data Ciphers, that one was the longest of them all. Lan looked around to see Ashe, Grey, Aile, and Vent had all lost Rock-On with their Biometals floating between them.

"Ouroboros and the Ultimate Mega Man…" Grey spoke.

"That's Albert's plan!" Ashe realized.

-Now I get it…The reason Grey and I were created. Why you both can Rock-On with me…-

"Model A…? What did you say just now…?" Ashe gasped.

"Model A! Do you remember? Do you know about us?" Grey asked.

"Can someone explain it to us too?" Vent asked.

"We're as confused as a Quintesson deciding on what to order!" Bumblebee groaned as he rubbed his head furiously.

"When all of us resonated with you two just now, we saw a lot of data," Aile added, "That man, Master Albert, created Model W right? So who are you all?"

-That's kinda hard to explain…- Model A replied.

"Guys!" Sari called as she pointed at the falling Model W.

-Uh oh! Model W!- Model X gasped.

-It must've taken some damage in the fighting- Model D growled.

"Tell us, Model A, who are we?" Grey asked.

"What do you know?" Ashe asked.

-I'm sorry…I can't tell you now…- Model A replied.

"Model A!" Grey barked.

"Stop it! That's not fair to the Biometal!" Aile scolded.

"Ok, that's enough. There might be a reason Model A can't say anything right now," Vent added.

"And this isn't the time for that!" Bumblebee added, "While we're standing here wasting precious cycles, Model W is making more Mavericks!"

"That means it'll be harder to get close to it," Sonia added before turning into Lyra Note, "Rock-On!"

Lyra Note was engulfed in a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Sonia was now in a fusion of her Lyra Note form and her Model D form. It resembled her Lyra Note Form, but had the color design of Model D and the raptor wristbands and helmet, now with the strange devices on the top-sides of her Lyra Note helmet. Lyra was now a guitar with her body making the bottom half, minus the arms, flames, mouth and eyes while the top half was the Tail-Bone Blade. Grey and Ashe sighed.

"I know," Grey admitted, "Sorry Model A…Let's keep moving."

"You're a good kid…" Aile said.

"Hold on! And just _who_ made all of you the older siblings all of a sudden?" Ashe demanded before turning to Model A, "Anyway…I'm sorry."

"Let's call it a truce for now," Vent said.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me," Grey blushed while looking away, "We should all focus our attention on that Model W."

"Can you two even move? You must have overdone it, especially you, lady-man," Ashe said, "We'll go ahead."

"L-Lady-man?" Vent stammered as Aile fell over, laughing, "Aile, sh-shut up! You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

"Don't worry. Hey, are you guys Reploids?" Sari asked.

"Nope," Vent replied.

"Darn. Okay then, Bumblebee and I'll stay with them," Sari said.

"What?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Bumblebee…" Sari began.

"Alright, fine…" Bumblebee caved before grumbling, "Razza-frazzin' Queen of Video Games…"

"Rock-On!" Ashe and Grey called before the group, minus Sari and Bumblebee, were about to leave.

"Aren't you going to try and stop us?" Aile asked.

"That's not why we're here," Grey replied as he looked back.

"You believe what we say so easily. We should finish you all off…" Vent panted.

"Gimme a break. You're gonna make me lose my concentration," Ashe scoffed before they left and Vent glared at Model Z.

"Model Z…Zero, I mean…I think you have some explaining to do," Vent said.

-Nope- Zero replied.

-Zero, just do it. As of now, this is an intervention- Model X said.

-X, come on…- Zero groaned –They don't need to hear about it-

"You know keeping in your sadness isn't a good thing," Bumblebee said, "The Doc-Bot I know back where I'm from has. He's become cold-Sparked and barks at everyone and everything nowadays. He lost a lot of good friends in the Great War and even had to do some bad things to his own comrades from what I heard from spying on him and the Boss Bot when they talked about the Great War. He had to offline two of his closest friends. But he did say one thing; 'We do what we must, even if it's something we're not programmed to do.'"

* * *

"That was a bit strange earlier, Lan," Megaman said, "It sounded like you weren't just scolding Zero, but yourself and me."

"I guess so…"

"Relax, Lan, we'll find them," Megaman comforted as he patted Lan's shoulder.

A rumble made them stop before a large crash was made behind them. They all slowly turned and paled. Behind them was a Bulkhead-sized-possibly bigger-green Maverick. It had tank treads, a T-Rex-shaped cabin on the top, and a giant roller with spikes.

"Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" Will screamed.

-Run!- Model A screamed.

The group screamed and began to run off, all the while Model D was complaining about not just finding its weak point and destroying it. The group climbed and ducked over various rocks in their path while the Maverick drove over them. They soon came upon a pit of spike. Lyra Dino's back glowed before four raptor-colored angel wings emerged from them, Lan engaged his Dragon Wings, and Ashe and Grey A-Transed into Queenbee and Aeolus. Lan grabbed Will as Grey grabbed Megaman and they flew over to spikes. The Maverick drove over them, exploding on impact.

"Oh thank kami…" Megaman panted.

"It's not over yet. We still need to get to the Model W," Will said.

"You're a moment-ruiner in your Zone, aren't you?" Lan asked.

"No clue," Will shrugged as they went down a ladder and into another large cavern, "Look!"

Everyone turned to see the Model W, imbedded into the remains of a giant spider robot. It glowed before there was a flash of light. The light faded and everyone paled. Above them was the giant spider robot, twice its size and strangely resembled Tarantulas in Beast Mode with four legs with drill tips.

"Shit…" the six said in unison.

-Hey, what are we suppose to do?- Model A asked –They can't expect us to take that thing back!-

-Then we have no choice. We must destroy it!- Model D roared before it released mini purple robotic spiders from its mouth.

"Easier said than done…" Lan gulped as he crushed some with his Dragon Claws.

Lyra Dino growled before she began to fire lasers from her visor, hitting the little spider until they were all destroyed. She took out her guitar-sword and faced the giant spider. Two raptor-theme speakers appeared at her sides.

"Raptor Song!" Lyra Dino roared.

She began to play a wild riff. Various lasers shaped like raptor heads shot out of the speakers. They collided with the spider and created a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal only a few marks on it. Model D roared in anger. Will dashed at the spider as it swung a drill limb at them. The drill met his two blades and released a large quantity of sparks. Will roared before slicing the limb off.

"A-Trans: Model ZX!" Ashe and Grey shouted before turning into Vent and Aile.

The two dashed at the spider. They swung their sabers and fired a barrage of weapons. Even then, they only managed to slice a single limb off…before the limbs regenerated.

"Dammit!" Ashe-Aile cursed.

"Dang! How is this thing still able to move?" Grey-Vent groaned as the two changed back, "Is this the strength of Model W?"

"If it is, it's a pain in the ass…" Ashe growled when Vent and Aile sliced through them as Bumblebee and Sari ran up, "What?"

"Why did you help us?" Lan asked.

"Didn't you come here to kill Ashe and me?" Grey asked.

"What do you mean, why?" We don't have a reason to fight any of you," Vent replied.

"That isn't why we came here either," Aile added, "Our objective has always been to destroy Model W, and stop the Game of Destiny, where Mega Men fight each other."

"We never did properly introduce ourselves," Vent said, "So what are your names?"

"Huh?" the Model A users tilted their heads.

"You're not our enemies…We forgot to ask who you are," Aile explained.

"My name is Vent and this is Aile. It looks like we got off on the wrong foot," Vent spoke.

"We're Hunters, Ashe and Grey, and this is Model A," Ashe introduced as the two released their Rock-On along with Sonia.

"I'm Sonia, and the Biometal is Sensei, Model D, and my friend here is Lyra," Sonia introduced.

"Charmed," Lyra bowed.

-Grrr…- Model D growled.

"I'm Lan and this is Megaman," Lan introduced.

-Megaman? I wonder if…- Model X began.

"I'm not a descendent of Megaman X," Megaman replied.

"I'm Will. You already know Sari and Bumblebee," Will said, "We're here on a mission from Legion."

"So what the heck is your story?" Grey asked.

"Is that any way to talk to a girl you just met?" Aile demanded.

"Aile…" Vent sighed before they released Double Rock-On, "Legion…Wow, that's something."

"This blue Biometal is Model X. We're together," Aile said, "And this red one is Model Z, or Zero as Lan calls him. It's not ours."

"Technically, Model Z is a he," Vent corrected, "And he's a memento from a dear friend…One that Aile had a crush on."

"Vent!" Aile called out, blushing furiously, as Vent laughed, "Anyway let's go back to the Hunter's Camp. We can talk along the way."

* * *

"Okay, brother!" Jetfire called as he held a rope, "You be ready?"

"Ready be, brother!" Jetstorm replied.

"It's time to…Double Up!" both called as they flew up into the air in Vehicle Mode and fused together.

The ropes they were holding were attached to Bulkhead. The Hunters had managed to push the Mavericks back and were now trying to get Bulkhead out of the hole. Bulkhead was lucky his comm. could contact Optimus even though he was on another planet. After a few minutes of pushing for the Hunters and pulling for the twin Autobots, Bulkhead was finally pulled out of the hole. A few minutes passed and the group got out of the hole.

"So let me get this straight. Master Albert, Prometheus, Pandora, and 4 Mega Men," Aile said.

"Hm, so that's what happened to the Biometals that were stolen from the lab," Vent spoke.

-Unfortunately those Biometals probably have the consciousness of their four Chosen Ones- Model X said –Biometals gave us strength when we fought the Model W-

-We followed the stolen Biometals here- Model Zero added.

"That was when we found the Model W and you attacked us," Vent said, "Don't really remember much after you said 'Iris' though, Lan."

"That's because Zero took over your body and we ended up beating each other up," Lan replied, "We both had some issues to let out."

-I'm still going to kill you for that- Model Zero said.

"I know, Zero," Lan replied.

"Why are you dudes fighting Model W?" Grey asked.

"'You dudes?'" Aile repeated before sighing.

"I like this kid!" Vent laughed while holding his gut…until Aile stomped on his foot.

"Shut it, you," Aile ordered, "Anyway, just the same as you and Ashe, Grey."

"So you kids just got caught up in it before you even knew what was happening?" Ashe asked.

"You kids…I'll have you know, we're older than you two…" Vent declared, "We lost a lot of close friends in those battles with Mavericks and Model Ws…"

_'Revenge…' _Grey thought.

"We don't want any more people to suffer like we have," Vent said, "So…we decided to destroy all Model Ws in order to put an end to the Game of Destiny."

"We decided to become Mega Men because we wanted to help people," Aile added before they turned to Ashe and Grey, "You're both fighting because you're trying to find out who you both are, but don't forget."

"What shouldn't we forget?" Ashe asked.

"Only you can decide your own destiny…your own 'story,' in a way," Aile replied.

"Mega Man power is strong. Strong enough to change the world. But, there's one thing it can't change…that is our own destiny," Vent added, "Ashe, Grey…Don't lose yourself to that power."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Ashe asked with a grin, "But I like that…Those are good words to live by."

"Thanks…" Vent chuckled before giving Ashe and Grey two green cards, "Here. There was Pseudoroid activity in the area opened by that key. We were going to check it out ourselves but I need to go to a medical bay from the injuries you got me with when Model Z took over my body."

"I said I was sorry!" Lan argued.

"Once we're done tending to Vent's injuries, we're going to join the others and go after the Biometals," Aile continued for Vent, "We'll probably meet again, since…we're fighting the same enemy."

-Ashe…Grey…I…- Model A began as the two walked away.

"We're sorry about before. It doesn't matter about our past," Grey replied, "I want to use my power and fight for the people who helped me."

"We weren't ourselves. Like Vent said, we can change our destiny. A past we never knew doesn't matter," Ashe added, "We're ready to listen to whatever you have to say when you're ready to say it."

-Thanks…- Model A said before the comm. Ashe had went off.

-It's unfortunate we couldn't obtain the Model W in one piece. But the destruction of one Model W should put a wrench into Albert's plans. I'd like to use this opportunity to our advantage somehow, but unfortunately, we don't have any leads- Thomas said –The leader of the Guardians, Prairie, informed us that the green keys you two have will unlock three areas; the Mysterious Lab, the Waterfall Ruins, and what seems to be a Bio Lab of sorts. Be careful out there and send Mission Reports-

"Got it, Master Thomas," Ashe nodded.

* * *

**Me: Here's another chapter!**


	51. ZXA: Three Areas! To Albert's Hideout!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (****Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita**** (I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (****It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta ****(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a moving camera of Sonia and Inuyasha facing Phantom Dark before stopping near the backs of the two with an illusion of a giant Phantom Dark just above the villain)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (****No matter how bad today may be****)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (****you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (****that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii**** (Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (****So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (****So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"Ugh…! It really stinks down here…" Sari groaned in disgust.

"That's no ordinary sewage! Is it coming from inside?" Ed pondered.

"It smells like oil or something…" Al noted before he saw Bulkhead drink a bit, "Ew…"

"…It's like oil, but it isn't," Bulkhead said as he licked his jaws.

"Really, bulbous green one?" Jetfire pondered before trying it, "…You are to be righting."

"Really? Let me try," Jetstorm said before trying the liquid, "Yes. He is to be righting."

"I swear, if this smell gets into my fur…" Cheetor mumbled.

"Let's just hurry and check it out!" Black Arachnia complained.

* * *

Lan, Megaman, Will, Ace, and Grey appeared near the middle of a destroyed bridge. They saw a full moon was out and its light reflected off the waterfall in the distance. Grey gasped as he looked around.

"I remember this place. This is the building I first woke up in…" Grey spoke.

"You were locked up here?" Lan asked, "Man…They must not have much money if they can't fix a simple bride."

"Actually…I kinda did that…" Grey admitted before his comm. went off.

-If this is where you received your Mega Man preparation, there may be a clue about Albert's plan. Would you have a look?- Thomas asked.

"But…I don't think I've been in this building though…" Grey admitted.

"That's alright, Grey," Megaman said, "We'll just do our best, okay?"

"Who knows, Grey. If we find a computer here, I could hack it and find stuff about you," Will said.

"Really?" Grey gasped.

"I'll try to. Not making any promises," Will replied.

* * *

"Whoa…" Lance awed from his position on Lyra Dino's helmet.

-Off me, you vermin!- Model D growled.

"Now, now, Sensei," Lyra Dino said, "Lance-chan is perfectly fine on my head."

-It's me, Mikhail- Mikhail said from Ashe's comm. –Ashe, about the information we found on you and Grey in the Legion's database…It appears that someone hacked in from the outside and erased it-

-It had to be Albert- Model A said.

-We did all we could to pinpoint the location of the hacker, but the network response is slow in the area you're in. Can you see a large computer facility in that area?-

"Well let's see…Trees…Vines…and more trees…Hell no! I'm not seein' anything like that!" Inuyasha barked.

-I'm afraid we can't do anything else. Now, it's up to all of you. If you can find the computer used to do the hacking, there may still be some data on it. The missing data on you and Grey are the only clues there are left to track down Albert-

"The computer used to hack our data…?" Ashe pondered.

"Don't worry, Master Mikhail!" Lyra Dino replied.

"We'll do our best to find it," Lyra added.

With that, Ashe, Lyra Dino, Lance, Inuyasha, and Yuck ran down a path. They approached two cylinder-like stands between four ropes hanging in the air and were stopped by two figures. They both looked a bit like purple lions with wheels as their hinds legs and cartoon-like upper arms. One had a horn and seemed to be male while the other seemed to be female.

"Wait right there! I don't care who you are. But I can't allow you to continue any further!" the female declared as the male grunted.

"Damn! Two Psuedoroids!" Inuyasha growled.

"They must be Albert's!" Yuck growled as he took out his sword.

"That's right!" the female replied, "Call me Argoyle! And he's my other half, Ugoyle! We will defend this area with our lives!"

-I see…- Model D growled –So the computer that stripped the identities of the woman and the boy is in here…Impressive-

"Do you think you can break through our defenses?" Argoyle demanded, "Then come on! Let me show you the way…The way to Hell!"

"End of the line for you!" Ugoyle growled before the two attacked.

* * *

"Ugh…So this is where the smell came from…" Sari stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"That smell was coming from this industrial sewage," Silverbolt examined.

"With this equipment, this is obviously not just a ruin," Black Arachnia examined, "It seems to have been made in the last decade even."

"Come on, let's get go…" Bumblebee began before a glob of blue waste landed before him and rose up to reveal a Maverick head in it, "What the Pit is that?"

"Trouble," Al replied as more joined up with the first one.

"Of course…" Silverbolt sighed.

"As Rattrap would put it; We're all going to die…" Ed sighed.

* * *

The five dashed into a large room. They immediately slammed the door on an army of Mavericks and Lan transmuted the door to the wall before transmuting various things to go over the door. The others gasped as they looked around. In the center of the room was a giant pair of containers. Both were open and computers were set before each one. Ace blushed when he saw one had an outline of Pandora, minus her armor.

"This is just like the capsule I was in…" Grey whispered.

"Look at this. There's a message on it," Will called before everyone gathered at one of the panels, minus Ace, "'DAN-001 'Prometheus.' Time remaining before shutdown for recalibration: 246,924 seconds.' That's roughly three days give or take a few seconds."

"These capsules must be Prometheus and Pandora's!" Lan realized, "So those two must have been made here too…"

-Maybe they're what the data meant by 'Reploid Siblings'- Model A said –I bet the first two Mega Men Albert made were Prometheus and Pandora-

"'DAN-002 'Pandora.' Time remaining before shutdown for recalibration: 246,924 seconds…'" Ace read on the panel he was looking at, "Wait…What does 'shutdown' mean?"

"It means that if these two don't come back here in three days, they'll die," Will replied.

"I bet this is how Albert controls those two," Megaman guessed, "Hey, Lan, try your nanites on these. Maybe we can get some sort of weakness those two have from them."

"Why not let me try to hack it?" Will asked.

"You can hack?"

"Well I _am_ one of the smartest of the guys back in my Zone," Will replied, "Lan, you take Pandora's panel. Albert may have put the weaknesses in separate areas."

"Right," Lan nodded.

He approached Pandora's panel and placed a hand on it. He closed his eyes and took breath. The white lines formed on his metal arm and went a bit onto the panel of the computer. Will typed furiously on his panel, various windows opening on the screen at the same rate they appeared on the computer Lan was hacking. After five minutes, two data disks emerged from both computer.

"I made two programs," Will said, "One has the weaknesses of Prometheus on it. The other had a program that will cause him to shut down and recalibrate the moment it's downloaded. What about you, Lan?"

"I got the weaknesses on Pandora," Lan replied before he walked into Ace, "Sorry about that!"

"No problem, Lan," Ace replied, "Let's get going. If we go deeper into this place, we may find something else about Albert's plan."

* * *

"Giga Crush!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

The two attacks fused into a giant vortex. The vortex ripped right through the two Pseudoroids. Their heads landed at the top of their remains.

"You!...Me!...We're broken!" Argoyle gasped.

"…No!" Ugoyle cried out.

"You managed to win this battle, but you won't survive the war!" Argoyle declared.

"Aaaaaaaggh!" Ugoyle screamed.

With that, the two exploded. A violet star emerged from the destroyed remains. It flew into Ashe, signifying the data was copied.

-To leave two guards here…It must mean Albert has something vital in here he does not want others to see!- Model D gasped.

"Never underestimate the skills of a first-class Hunter and a Hanyou!" Ashe grinned as she banged fists with Inuyasha.

-We have no time for this!- Model D roared.

The group nodded before running off. After dealing with various Mavericks, the group soon came upon an exit. They went out and gasped. They looked out at the setting sun mingling perfectly with the cascading waterfalls in the area.

"Oh my…" Lyra Dino awed.

"It's so beautiful!" Lyra and Ashe exclaimed.

-Wow…- Model A awed.

"What's with girls and stuff like this?" Yuck pondered out loud, earning a fist to the head by Lyra Dino and Ashe.

"Let's get going," Lance said as he flew off.

"Lance-chan, wait up!" Lyra Dino called.

The group ran off after him. Lance stopped every now and then and closed his eyes. He opened them after a second and then flew off. They soon ran behind a waterfall to see an entrance. They went into it and a door shut behind them. Lights went off on the ceiling to reveal the room was covered in mechanical forestry. Across from them was what resembled a fusion of machine and the remains of a giant dead tree. A giant green jewel shaped like an acorn floated into it and it glowed. Metal vine-like cables wrapped around Inuyasha and Yuck, electrocuting them. The Maverick shot out a green energy sphere at the girls and the Riomew. They all dodged and Lance threw an Aura Sphere into its 'mouth,' making a small explosion. It opened its mouth and shot out glowing green leaves.

"A-Trans: Model F!"

Ashe-Model F fired at the leaves, creating large explosions. Lyra Dino flew above it to see the hole in the top. She sent out two Raptor Songs at the entrance. The Maverick roared before it exploded. Ashe and Lyra Dino quickly helped the two up when another explosion was heard.

-W-Was that the sound of an explosion just now?- Model A gasped.

"It came from this way! Let's go!" Ashe ordered.

The group ran into another room and gasped. Prometheus and Pandora turned to them and away from a destroyed computer. Prometheus sneered as he looked at Lyra Dino.

"Well…It seems we have another participant in the Game of Destiny…" Prometheus grinned.

"Were you the ones who destroyed that computer?" Ashe growled.

"That's right! We've entered the final stage of the plan…" Prometheus replied with a cackle, We don't need to hack anymore. But we couldn't just let you go snooping around in there looking for information about yourself either. And we can't let you, who beat 5 Mega Men, just retire."

"What?" Ashe gasped, trying to force her tears back.

"Bastards!" Inuyasha roared as he swung Tetsusaiga at the two.

"Pretty interesting weapon you got there, mutt!" Prometheus grinned, "Hope you don't mind me taking it!"

He and Pandora dodged the swing. Prometheus made a lunge and grasped the guard. His eyes of malicious intent immediately devolved into eyes of pain. He cried out in agony as lightning ripped off the guard and forced him to jump back.

"Sorry, loser, but Tetsusaiga only lets a human and me handle it," Inuyasha smirked.

"Fine then. Pandora, you tell them."

"The only reason we've kept you all alive is all part of the plan. Soon it will all be over. The Destiny of Destruction," Pandora explained as Prometheus cackled.

"Albert, as well as his stupid game are about to be over! As Albert meets his demise!"

"The end of Albert? Why?" Ashe demanded.

"I'll tell you when it's all over…Perhaps as you and all your friends are dying…" Prometheus replied with a manically laugh before vanishing.

"We'll meet again…And I will be the one who takes the man without a shirt for myself…" Pandora said before warping away.

"Wait just a minute! What are they planning to do?" Ashe demanded.

"We don't have time for this," Sonia replied as she released her armor and wave change before rushing to the computer, "I hope those computer lessons I had with Rhinox and Black Arachnia work…"

Sonia began to type down various things on the keyboard, trying to hack into the systems. Meanwhile, Ashe spoke with Mikhail about what just occurred on the comm.. Soon, Sonia stopped and a disk emerged.

"…I'm sorry, Ashe," Sonia apologized as she took the disk, "I…I couldn't find anything about you or Grey in what was left."

"Well, that's alright. Even though there isn't data on us, we're still alive and real in this world," Ashe said, "After all, this is our life…Our story."

"And what's more, the proof is in the fact that they went to so much trouble to keep you from seeing the data," Lyra added, "Let's investigate the data we got from the computer with Legion."

"We can send it to Legion with our Mission Report," Sonia said, "There's a Transerver in the next room from what I saw on a map of the structure in this computer."

"Yeah," Ashe nodded before her comm. went off.

-Uh…Guys?-

"Sari? How'd you…your Key, right?" Ashe asked.

-Yeah. Um…Can we get some help, please? We set up a receiving signal so…- Sari began.

-Help us!- Bumblebee screamed.

"Let's get going," Ashe ordered.

* * *

The group entered a large room with five platforms. Everyone but Grey was suddenly blocked by a wall of lightning. A trill got their attention and they turned to a yellow hedgehog-like Pseudoroid with blue eyes and orange spikes.

"Hey, hey, that's as far as you go! Nobody gets past this point! I'm just following Mr. Albert's orders," the Pseudoroid declared.

"So he's hiding something in here too!" Grey gasped, "Well you're just gonna have to get out of the way and release my friends, you rat!"

"Hey, hey! Do you think you can just ignore me, Hedgeshock?" the Pseudoroid demanded, "And I'm not a _rat_, I'm a _hedgehog_!"

"Finally! Someone understands my pain!" Megaman declared.

"Wait, you're a Hedgehog?" Hedgeshock asked.

"Long story," Megaman replied.

"Fine! Hey, hey! Mega Man Model A, you've got to face the penalty! A shocking penalty!" Hedgeshock declared, "Mr. Albert's orders are absolute!"

Hedgeshock vanished before Grey was hit in the face with a kick. Hedgeshock then threw a sphere of electricity at Grey, who shot at it. From the explosion, Hedgeshock shot through it in a Homing Attack coated in electricity.

"A-Trans: Cheetor!" Grey yelped as he turned into the Transmetal Cheetah.

Grey-Cheetor flew over the Homing Attack and quickly transformed on one of the platform. He open fired and Hedgeshock was shot a few times, breaking a few of the quills. Megaman groaned a bit.

"No hedgehog loves it when their quills get messed with…" Megaman spoke, sympathy in his voice.

"Oh man…" Hedgeshock sniffled as he picked up one of his broken quills, "Hey, hey! That kind of strength is cheating! It's just like…Mr. Albert's strength!"

"Do you give up?" Grey-Model ZX asked as he held the ZX-Saber to his neck.

"…Waaah!" Hedgeshock began to cry as the electric barrier dissipated.

"Easy there, Hedgeshock," Megaman said as he hugged the Pseudoroid.

"Megaman, what are you doing?" Lan asked, "He…"

"Lan, Hedgeshock is a girl," Megaman corrected as the crying turned to sniffles, "You okay, besides the quills?"

"Yeah…No…I don't know…" Hedgeshock sniffled as a gold star emerged from her and entered Grey.

"Take as much time as you need then," Megaman replied, "Would it be alright if I talk to you? Hedgehog to Hedgehog?"

"…Yeah…"

"Good," Megaman replied before giving the others a look that told them to go on, "Now then, my name is Megaman, but you, my fellow Hedgehog, can call me 'Sonic.'"

"I'm Hedgeshock, Mr. Sonic," Hedgeshock replied as the others ran into the next room, "Oh man…What do I do now? Mr. Albert is…"

"Not going to do a thing to you," Megaman replied before taking out a Smash Scarf, "From one Hedgehog to another."

"What is this?" Hedgeshock asked as Megaman wrote something.

"I want you to use this scarf and think about the guy in this picture," Megaman ordered as he gave Hedgeshock the paper and a picture of Master Hand watering a rose garden, "Give him the letter and he'll protect you from Albert, okay?"

"R-Really?" Hedgeshock asked.

"Promise," Megaman replied, "In fact, Hedgehog's Honor."

"H-Hedgehog's Honor?" Hedgeshock gasped, "Oh…Thank you, Mr. Sonic, thank you!"

"Yeah. Now get going, you little scamp," Megaman chuckled as he patted Hedgeshock.

With that, Hedgeshock vanished via the Smash Scarf. Megaman left the room to walk over to the others in the next one. He noted the single large container like the ones he saw earlier with the others. He noted Will was hacking on a computer and noted one window read 'DAN-000 'Prototype.' Final Version Complete. Start Final Phase.'

"So there were Mega Men being made even before Prometheus and Pandora?" Megaman asked.

"Seems like it," Lan replied, "So what'd you do to Hedgeshock?"

"Sent her to Master Hand. I'm not letting a fellow Hedgehog, be it real or mechanical, be hurt by a man as maniacal as Albert."

"What about Metal Sonic when Dr. Eggman was bad?"

"Him? I don't like Fakers," Megaman replied.

"I got a data file," Will said as he pulled out a Data Disk, "Come on, I managed to get some data from the computer and it says that there's a Transerver over in the next room."

Everyone nodded. They entered the Transerver room and Lan submitted the Mission Report as Will submitted the data. Thomas appeared on the screen after a few minutes.

-We've finished analyzing a file in the data you found- Thomas said before a silver key card emerged from the computer -This is an installation key for a special Transerver. It contains transport data of some kind. We were able to completely recover it using the data you found her and the data Ashe, Sonia, Inuyasha, Yuck, and Lance found in the Waterfalls. We haven't received word from the others in the Bio Lab. Check them out-

"You got it," Will replied.

* * *

"This is why I hate Mavericks!" Bumblebee cried as he zapped more of the slime Maverick before sighing sadly, "I sounded like Fanzone just then…Frag that Kiryu and his Earthbound God!"

"You be needing hug, yellow tiny bot?" Jetfire asked as he incinerated a few more.

"Who the Pit are you calling a tiny-little-spark-who-couldn't-even-be-the-size-of-an-oraganic-mouse?" Bumblebee snapped when the others arrived.

"About time you got here!" Black Arachnia snapped as she mowed down a few more Mavericks with her weapons.

"Sorry. I had one of my attacks," Ace replied.

"You had a what now?" Ashe asked.

"He suffers from Narcolepsy," Ed explained.

"Noted," Ashe said before blasting a Maverick slime, "What the hell?"

"That's what Ed said," Sari said, "They keep falling down and then turning into those slimey things."

"The roof? …Ed, Al, did you two try alchemy on the roof?" Lan asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied, "But they just go through the cracks."

"…" Megaman took a deep breath and proceeded to curse in Russian.

"Hey! Hey! Do be taking it easy!" Jetstorm called as he used his pinky and thumb to cover Sari's ears.

"They're be children here, you know?" Jetstorm asked.

"Hey, Jetfire, what do you say to a combined flame attack?" Ace asked.

"Double Flame?" Jetfire pondered.

"Yeah," Ace replied.

"Okay!" Jetfire replied.

Ace reared his left fist back as Jetfire reared his right fist back. Ace's fist turned into flames while Jetfire's fist was engulfed in them. They threw their fists out, turning the flames into a giant phoenix.

"Raging Phoenix Inferno Fist!" both roared as the entire area before the group began to seem to melt and alter into a pathway for them.

"Nice job, Brother and Ace!" Jetstorm cheered as he took out a camera, "Be smiling for Femme-Bots back home!"

Ace hopped on Jetfire's shoulder and both gave a peace sign. Jetstorm took the picture and put the camera away. The group proceeded on to a giant facility. They all gasped at all the giant Mechaniloids hanging above blue liquid that looked as if it went up to Bulkhead's waist. Luckily for the smaller ones, they were on the shoulders of one of the Autobots of floating beside them.

"…Look at all these huge Mechaniloids!" Ashe gasped.

"Whoa…They're huge!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Are you surprised? These soldiers were all born here," a voice replied, "They're to be used one day by the Mega Man King!"

Everyone turned and gawked. Before them was a large Pseudoroid resembling a giant blue crocodile. He had red eyes and three ice claws on each hand and twelve ice fangs. He actually towered over Bulkhead, the tallest one there.

-Albert thought about all of _this_?- Model A gasped.

-Brilliant, to say the least- Model D said –He could possibly even greater in mind than the original Megatron-

"My name is Bifrost…Guardian of the Sleeping Soldiers," the Pseudoroid declared, "When the new world is born, they shall awaken and exterminate the old-world inhabitants. But for now, I shall exterminate all of you! I shall crush every last one of your frames and bones with my jaws!"

"Brother, we will make Double Team!" Jetfire declared.

"Right!" Jetstorm nodded, "It's time to…"

"Double Up!" both declared.

They jumped into the air and began to transform. Everyone stared in shock as the two began to turn into half of a giant robot each. They combined in the center and the new robot landed. He stood at Bulkhead's height, maybe even a bit higher with his four wings out. One side was blue and white while the other was white and orange.

"I am…Safeguard!" the Autobot declared in a unison of their voices.

"Whoa…" Bumblebee awed.

"Impressive," Silverbolt said.

"All of you, do be going on," Safeguard said, "I will be doing the fighting."

"You're not going alone," Megaman said as he and Ace jumped on his shoulders.

"I've always wanted to cook a crocodile," Ace added.

"I'll provide my wind and Ace will call out his flames," Megaman said.

"Right," Safeguard nodded, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Safeguard and Megaman began to glow. Everyone shielded their eyes as they went along while a flash of light engulfed the area. The light faded and revealed Ace floating with the bottom half of his body flames and Megaman in new form. He wore split armor that resembled Safeguard and his color. He had four wings with orange flames roaring out of it. His NaviMark was on each shoulder and his eyes covered by an orange/blue visor.

"Triple Soul: Safeguard-Soul!" Megaman TS declared.

"Impressive…" Ace noted.

"Why you…" Bifrost growled before jumping at them.

"Tornado Drive!" Megaman TS declared as he rammed through Bifrost's left arm, destroying it.

"Hiken!" Ace roared as he melted Bifrost's right claws.

"Ugh! You shall not win!" Bifrost roared before opening his jaws at a 90 degree angle and fire a barrage of ice fangs at them.

"Fire Cyclone!" Megaman TS roared as he created a tornado of flames that melted the ice and damaged the inside of Bifrost's jaws.

"Megaman, I'll finish this," Ace said.

"Right," Megaman TS nodded before flying over Bifrost and joining the others in the next room.

"I'm going to tell you this one time, Bifrost; I don't live with regrets," Ace said.

"Good. I don't either," Bifrost replied as he began to charge up an icy-blue beam in his jaws, "Let's end it."

"Dai-Enkai! (Great Flame Commandment!)" Ace roared as the entire area was engulfed in his flames before forming a small sun above him, "Entei! (Flame Emperor!)"

"Hiehie…Kousen!" Bifrost roared before firing a pure beam of ice at Ace.

Ace roared as he swung his sun at the beam. The two attack collided and created a giant flash of light. The light faded to reveal Bifrost choking out in pain with nearly his entire body melting on the water-less floor along with all the Mechaniloids.

"Am I the one being exterminated?" Bifrost choked out, "Is it all of you who shall bring about the new world and not we? Who are you?"

"I'm a pirate," Ace replied.

"I see…It is you after all…Uwaaaaa!" Bifrost roared before exploding.

An ice-blue star shot out of the explosion and followed Ace into the next room. There, it split into two and entered Ashe and Grey. He noted Megaman had separated from Jetfire and Jetstorm while Lan explained to the others about Double Soul, Triple Soul, and Quadruple Soul.

"Hey, guys!" Will called, "I think I found the Transerver for the key!"

-Is this the Transerver Master Thomas was talking about?- Model A asked as they approached a shut-down Transerver.

"I'm going to use the Installation Key," Grey said before he inserted the device into it, causing the Transerver to turn on.

-Installation Key: Verified. Coordinate Data: Verified. Switching to Active Mode-

"Alright!" Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Jetstorm cheered.

"It worked!" Ashe whooped before hugging Grey from behind until she realized what she was doing and moved away, blushing madly, "…Good job…"

"Albert's Hideout might be at that location," Will said, "Does anyone have to take a bathroom break before we leave?"

"…" Bumblebee, Grey, Megaman, and Jetfire rose their hands.

"Make it quick!" Will ordered before the three ran off as Will followed, "Better go myself just in case."

* * *

**Me: Here's another chapter!**


	52. ZXA: Return of a friend! Reploid Sibs!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita****(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta****(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to Sonia and Inuyasha facing Phantom Dark. It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii****(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"Hmm…I've never quite seen a composition like yours, Dark-Slayer," Rhinox said as he scanned Dark-Slayer with a handheld device, "Your body is that of a human, but down to a molecular level, your DNA seems to have…evolved to become a fusion of man and dragon."

"Heh-heh…Guess that must be from being raised by a dragon and eating that weird fruit," Dark-Slayer chuckled, "Hey…I've been thinking about that guy…Onii-san…Did you see that cool move he used? I've never seen a drill that huge!"

"It should have been impossible," Optimus nodded.

"He must have used Spiral Energy," Volt said.

"Spiral Energy?" everyone repeated.

"Basically, it's a weird energy within us all that lets life evolve and become stronger with each generation," Volt explained, "I don't really understand it, but it's said to pierce the very heavens."

"Then how come he lost?" Popo asked, "He could've taken on that old form of Tabuu's easily!"

"It was because he was a spineless weakling," a voice replied.

Everyone turned to see a figure roughly around 18 enter the facility. He had pale brown spiky hair that had a bit covering his left eye, which was covered by a double-stringed medical patch. Everyone saw bits of the words 'NoFATE' made on the left eyebrow. He wore an open black dress jacket, draped over his shoulder and secured around his neck by 2 silver chains, white dress shirt with no shirt underneath it, and blue jeans. On the back of his waist was a tanto hooked on horizontally.

"The fool deserved to die, as such is his fate of being a spineless coward," the man spat.

"Who are you?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"I recognize this guy," Volt said as he glared at the man.

"Same here, Nii-san," Jazz added, adding a glare of her own at the man.

"Oh? How much do you know of me?" the man asked.

"You're a cold, sadistic, violent teme," Volt replied, "You like to instill fear in the people you're suppose to call your comrades, stay emotionless to enemies, and likes to instill pure terror into prisoners. Not many have a reputations like you, Arma Geddon, the Daten."

"Ah…I see you know much about me, you electric brat."

"Of course," Volt replied, "I like to keep up with knowing stuff about the guys my old man and my uncle have taken down…Especially ones of the weak Subspace Emissary."

"Bite your tongue, you fool," Arma ordered as he kicked Volt into a wall, imbedding him into it and making various cracks in it, "Listen up, maggots. That pathetic speck of dust deserved what he got. He should have never existed. I'm glad that bastard is long dead and never coming back."

"Now hold on…" Dark-Slayer began.

"Silence, you useless lapdog," Arma ordered.

"Bite me! That guy was awesome! You can't just…" Dark-Slayer began before the tanto the man had was at his neck with a menacing glare in his eye.

"Defend the spineless bastard one more time, and I will kill both you and your sister and shower these prison-maggots in a rain of your own blood!"

"…" Dark-Slayer gently took the tanto's blade by two of his fingers, moved it away from his neck to his mouth, and bit it, ripping part of it off, before eating it, "You know…You shouldn't use dark weapons against me. They're my main meal."

"I see…I'll have to make a note of that," Arma spoke as the tanto reformed and he sheathed it before turning to the others, "Well let's see…There's a few princess-maggots, two smelly wimpy plumber-maggots, a few furry-maggots that seem that they couldn't fight out of a paper bag…Some robotic-maggots that look like they were made in a petting zoo…"

"Why I oughta…" Rattrap began.

"Settle down, Rattrap," Primal ordered.

"Oh yes…And the two whore-maggots of the other Dark-Slayer and his friend. Oh, and the space-maggot of the musical-slut," Arma sneered at Maylu, Geo, and Roll, who glared right back at him, as he shrugged it off and faced them all, "Listen up, I don't give a fuckin' ass about any of you maggots. I will slice your throats open and let the others be drenched in a rain of your blood and rip your entrails out and force them to wear a piece of them! And if any of you try to defend the late bastard, I will…"

He didn't finish because Dark-Slayer whacked him into the door with his tail. He snarled at Arma as his eyes turned crimson and slit. His tail receded and let Arma drop to his knees as Crow, Rattrap, Fox, and Falco got up and went to Dark-Slayer's sides.

"_You_ listen up, you coward…" Dark-Slayer growled, "I don't give a darn who you are."

"You dare call _me_ a coward?" Arma snarled as he got up.

"Well, you _are_ insultin' a guy who died with honor," Rattrap growled, "I swear, if I had my blasters, I'd…"

"Same here," Fox and Falco agreed.

"Who cares? We can just get him with our hands and feet," Crow nodded before they all froze.

"Who the hell…" Arma growled before somehow warping before the five and ramming them into the ground and pressed his weapon to their necks, drawing a small amount of blood-oil in Rattrap's case-, "Just who the hell are you trying to mess with?"

"A guy who disrespects the dead!" Dark-Slayer snarled before shifting into Half-Form and kicking him off them, who simply made a flip and landed.

"You all think Onii-san's such a fuckin' great pal, don't you all? That he could do nothing wrong..." Arma growled as Peach, Rhinox, Jazz, and Mario tended to the wounded, "Well, let me tell you the cold, hard truth: Onii-san is a murderer who did what I could never forgive!"

"Oh boy…" Volt grunted as he got out of the wall, "Everyone, we may want to leave the room…_Now_!"

"There's also a little piece of information that I know about him that no one else does," Arma chuckled.

"And what's _that_?" Dark-Slayer growled.

"…His true name."

Everyone gasped. Not one of the Smashers there had ever learned of his name. Arma turned to the door as he pulled out a deck of tarot cards and pulled one out. He showed it to them to reveal it was 'The Death' card.

"'You cannot avert your eyes from Death, once Judgment wreaks vengeance upon the World…'" Arma quoted before gazing at the card, everyone swearing they saw a tear fall from his face, as he whispered, "…Alice…"

"…We need to go out of this area, now," Jazz whispered as she and Volt began to push the others out of the large room.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because Uncle is furious," Volt replied as he closed the door.

"Bah…Those maggots are just cowards," Arma scoffed when he was slugged into a wall by Dark-Slayer, "You lapd…"

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" Dark-Slayer demanded, "Never…Never in my life have I met someone as pathetic as you are! I swear on Onii-san and whatever his true name is…That I will strike you with everything I've got today!"

"..." Arma began to chuckle before going out into a full-out cackle, "Well, it seems you're showing more balls than from what I've seen, Useless Lapdog! Well then…Let's go all out. Right here…Right now!"

He brought a hand to his medical patch and grasped it. He ripped it right off and a surge of black energy roared right off him, his left eye still closed. Dark-Slayer closed his eyes and a surge of dark flames ripped off him, burning off his vest. Black scales coated his form as his feet and hands turned into dragon claws. A small wing emerged on the backs of his lower arms as six large dragon wings erupted from his back along with his tail. Back horns formed on the back of his head as he opened his eyes to reveal they were pure crimson with black slits without a trace of white in them. Dark-Slayer let loose a threatening dragonic roar that shook the entire room.

"Dragon Force: Level 2!" Dark-Slayer roared.

"Impressive," Arma chuckled.

"Like I heard from old images I watched of Onii-san and other late fighters when no one was watching the Smash-TV: 'Don't believe in the you who believes in me. Don't believe in the me who believes in you. Believe in the _you_ who believes in _yourself_!' During our breaks in fighting, I've been thinking of new fighting ideas. This form I have taken…This is the result of my determination!" Dark-Slayer roared, "Right now, this form can go on-par with the immortal Predacon Rampage, so let's see if you're stronger than an immortal, Arma Geddon!"

At that moment, unnoticed by everyone in the room, the Smash TV flickered to life for a brief moment, an Onii-San-like silhouette appearing in a neon green spiral before disappearing again.

"What in tarnation is going on up there?" Quickstrike asked as everyone kidnapped was down in the basement, five miles below the main room.

"No clue," Volt replied, "All I know is that when Uncle Dark-Slayer lets out a small bit of his killing intent, you _leave_."

"Last time he was like that was when he, Uncle Lan, Uncle Shadow, and Uncle Viral had a tag-battle in a Smash Tournament," Jazz shivered, "Master Hand somehow forced nearly everyone who wasn't used to death out of the viewing room and locked it. All we could hear was a dragonic battle roar and various screams. When they came back, Uncle Dark-Slayer had fainted and Uncle Viral was still regenerating his missing left arm. Uncle Lan and Uncle Shadow had already lost before it happened, so they weren't hurt much. Of course, Uncle Shadow mumbled things about making sushi and a giant hairball for a bit."

Everyone just stared at the future daughter of Roll and Megaman. The room rumbled and some bits of dirt hit some of them on the head and a rock on Jack's head. He glared at the roof and shook a fist at it. The roof replied by dropping a large rock on his face, making him pass out.

* * *

"Hey, Lan," Will said, "What are you looking at?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just a letter from a late friend," Lan replied as he paused from looking at the paper, "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked as Lan put the letter into his Hammerspace.

"I just feel some strange energy," Lan replied. "However, I'm not sure where it came from."

Suddenly, the letter that had told Lan and Megaman of Onii-San and Anonymous' demise leapt out of his Hammerspace before stopping to float in front of him. As everyone looked at the floating letter, wondering what exactly was happening, a small flicker of neon green light shone between its folds. Suddenly, there was a tremendous flash of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

A moment later when the light cleared, a mysterious figure had suddenly appeared, seemingly from the letter itself. He had dark-brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes, and wore a dull grey teacher's suit, thin-framed glasses with clear lenses on his face, and light grey loafers. On his left wrist was a black Transer with silver trim, the emblem for NME in a hexagon that reflected the light on its hatch. He held a familiar presence about him, and looked to be around 22 years old.

"Hey Lan, Sonia, Megaman, Seems you've done some grown up in my absence," the mysterious figure said to the three of them, a smile on his face as he did so, before looking at the others, "I also see you've made a few friends along the way. You three always _were_ good judges of character."

"W-Who are you? And why did you jump out of that letter?" Lan asked as he snatched the letter out of the air and slipped it back into his Hammerspace, wary of the mysterious figure as the Nantes in his body began to prep themselves, just in case this guy was an enemy. "For that matter, how did you know our names?"

"You don't recognize me?" the figure said, almost looking hurt at that realization, "Well then… how's this to jog your memory?"

He suddenly he flipped them off with a smile on his face, the exact same way _Onii-San_ had done to them after their mock trial as he disappeared back to his own Zone through the mysterious hole in the ground. Lyra covered Sari's eyes as Ashe did the same to Grey. Lan, Megaman, Lyra, and Sonia nearly fell over at seeing the display.

"No way…" Lyra and Megaman gasped in disbelief.

"Onii-San! You're alive!" Lan cheered as he suddenly wrapped his arms around the 22 year old's waist, only to suddenly jump back in embarrassment, "Wait, what happened to you? You're so old! And how did you get here?"

"You dunce! I'll have you know I just turned 22!" Onii-San shouted as he punched Lan over the head, a tick mark on his forehead as he did so, "But aside from that and how I got here, I tapped into my own Spiral Power and used the Spiral Realm Perceptual Teleportation Technique to find you guys in the vastness of the different Zones by using a space-time bypass," he answered, his anger immediately subsiding.

Upon him finishing his sentence, everyone stared at him dumb jawed. For those who were inorganic, if their jaws weren't firmly mounted onto their heads, they would've fallen to the ground with a clunk. The two Biometal nearly stopped floating altogether.

"Oh... Wait... You all aren't aware of the concept of Spiral Energy are you?" he asked nervously before everyone nodded, those on the ground _still_on the ground, "Well that's a definite…"

"Hold the phone!" Megaman blurted out, "How'd you come back to life? You were obliterated down to the last strand of DNA!"

"Seriously?" Will asked, "What in the world did that guy fight?"

"Okay, remember during that mock trial that egg-boy set up…" Onii-San started.

"Egg-boy?" Lan interrupted.

"The top of Chaud's hair looks like a big eggshell," Onii-San interjected.

"Ahhhh," Lan nodded as Yuck, Ashe, Bumblebee, and Sari fell over laughing.

"Anyway…" Onii-San started again before turning to Lan, "Do you remember how during that whole mess that you summoned your older self using the Smash Trophy?"

"Yeah. Man, that was really awkward for me. Especially the metal a…" Lan began before frowning, "Oh, I see where that was going…"

"Yeah well…" Onii-San stopped the boy from ranting, "After a lot of events happened in the Zone I'm from, _none__of which I will go into further_detail!"

"And _this_ is why I hate time traveling," Megaman said, recalling an incident when he was Sonic.

"I made it back to the world of the living through some miracle. After that, four years passed in the blink of an eye, and once my spiral energy reached its peak, I was able to get you two again through a space-time bypass once all of my memories came back to me."

"Wait, came back? You _forgot_ about us?" Lan barked at Onii-San angrily.

"HEY!" Onii-San barked back as he suddenly axe-kicked Lan over the head and pressed his face into the ground with his loafers, "I got obliterated down to the last strand of DNA, got turned into a cat, and then got turned into a popsicle. I think after all that I'm entitled to a little temporary amnesia!"

He glared at Lan before picking him up by his shoulders and dusting him off.

"Oh, wait, you've got a hair out of place," Onii-san continued as he licked his fingers and pressed Lan's hair down.

"Ew! Yuck! I don't want spit in my hair!" Lan cried in protest as the others began to snicker and giggle.

"I'll have you know I'm seven years your senior," Onii-San said as he readjusted his glasses, "Now stand still! Your hair's a mess."

"That's cause you axe-kicked me into the ground!" Lan barked back.

Megaman just sighed at the argument the two had, "Well, he may be a little bit odder now, but at least he's alive."

"And I think I'm starting to regret it…" Lan muttered.

"Don't mutter," Onii-san scolded.

"Hey Onii-San. You said you used your Spiral Energy to get to us," Megaman said. "Could you tell us what Spiral Energy is exactly? I'm not familiar with the term at _all_."

"Oh, sure thing," Onii-San said, readjusting his glasses as he finished fixing Lan's hair. "Oh, but first thing first. Let's go outside for this. It's better learning if you're in a natural environment with a bit more _green_."

Everyone sighed, Ashe and Grey especially. They walked into the next room and hopped onto the other Transerver, teleporting to the forest just outside the Hunter's Camp. He chuckled as he put on a graduation hat and took out a pointing stick.

"Okay everyone, take a seat and be ready to take notes. There will be a pop quiz at the end of the lecture," he said, acting more like a teacher.

Everyone looked to each other awkwardly before sitting down where they were. As they did so, Onii-San stood in front of them like he were about to conduct a class, holding his right hand in front of him like he were holding something. Suddenly, much to their shock, a miniature neon green galaxy appeared in his hand, swirling in a clockwise motion from their perspective.

"Wow…" Sari, Lance, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sonia, Lyra, Jetfire, and Jetstorm awed.

"Spiral Energy is what connects life forms to the universe," Onii-San explained as he readjusted his glasses with his left hand, before holding it out in front of him and creating an amoebae-like shape out of the same neon green energy. "Now, life forms that are able to reproduce naturally become stronger with each generation, thus increasing the Spiral Energy they are able to gather as they acquire new lines of genetic code," he explained further as the spiraling galaxy in his right hand suddenly changed into a double-helix shape before the amoebae-shape in his left changed into a plankton-like life form, then a small shrim, a lizard, and then to a dinosaur-like shape. "With every new generation a species creates, the stronger it will become," he explained as he crushed both lights in his hands before tossing the green light between his hands, suddenly forming a logarithmic spiral, "Now, notice that how with this logarithmic spiral, that even though the distance between the grooves becomes larger, that the shape remains the same. Are you following me so far?"

Everyone nodded, some more weakly then others.

"Now, the amount of Spiral Energy produced by an individual may vary, but is not solely based on its own limitations," he continued as he formed two chibi-samurai from the neon green light, one slightly smaller and less-armored then the other, before the two of them started fighting each other, "The amount of Spiral Energy an individual generates is also based on its immediate will to survive and persevere," he said, the smaller chibi-samurai in his hand that was losing suddenly overcoming the stronger one before the deathblow could be delivered, before both disappeared, "For you see, it is the survival instinct of life that possesses Spiral Energy that allows them to become stronger then they themselves were a moment before," he said as he suddenly reformed the spiraling pattern, "Much so like the logarithmic spiral. Even though the distance becomes greater, it still maintains its shape."

"Um…Onii-San?" Sonia stated raising her hand, "Not that his isn't fascinating and all, but do you think you could give us an example of Spiral Energy at work?"

"Okay, let me think…" Onii-San said to himself as he put his hand to his chin in thought, readjusting his glasses before he put his hands down, "Okay, you remember how your pirate friend Luffy is getting his butt kicked by a big boss pirate, but he is then able to become stronger then he was a minute before? The strength he achieves when his will to survive and fighting spirit reveal itself is what gives him the power to overcome his foes, thus he is like the logarithmic spiral. He is still the same life form, however his power is greater."

"Ahhhh…" Sonia realized, "I get it now. So you're saying that Geo's ability to become resistant to Noise over time, even though the Ace Program was destroyed, is simply his Spiral Energy manifesting itself in his own evolution?"

"Attagirl," Onii-San complimented with a smile, "Now, you there…" he said pointing to Silverbolt, "…How has your kind getting smaller made it easier for you to survive?"

"Uhhhh…" Silverbolt though aloud as he twitted his thumbs, "Ah! In order to adapt to the lack of Energon in the universe, we became smaller, and more appropriately-proportionate to the amount of Energon available to us."

"Exactly," Onii-San smiled again, seeming more like a teacher.

"But hold on. You said you used your Spiral Energy to find me with a space-time bypass," Will said as he got up, "What does teleporting between Zones have to do with evolution?"

"Ah, now you ask the money question," Onii-San replied, "Tell me, any of you, whenever you were faced with a foe you couldn't beat, but you couldn't run away from them either, how did you overcome them?"

"I became stronger," Lan replied offhandedly.

"Yes, so it is, but tell me, did you do any training mid-battle?" Onii-San asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really," Lan admitted, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Wait a minute…" Al spoke as he rubbed his chin, "If they became stronger without training, then it means they broke Equivalent Exchange in those instances, since normally in order to become stronger, you'd need to do an equivalent amount of training in order to get stronger equivalently."

"Correct," Onii-San said, congratulating the inwardly-young human-turned-Maximal, "Now, from what's just been said, what can you tell me about Spiral Energy now what I haven't outright said?"

For a moment no one said anything. Sari suddenly started jumping up and down on Bumbebee's shoulder, raising her arm excitedly, recalling something Al and Ed showed her.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Sari suddenly cried, raising his hand, "The Law of Conservation of Mass states that matter cannot be created or destroyed, and since Spiral Energy allows one to become stronger without any clear-cut source of involvement present, then that means Spiral Energy doesn't conform to the normal laws of reality?"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" he said smiling at lance before tossing her a chocolate bar, "Here, go nuts."

"So wait…" Lan summarized as Sari was about to bite into the chocolate bar, only for Lance to swipe it and attempt to eat it, only for Sari to begin chasing after him, "Spiral Energy doesn't conform to the laws of physics… It goes against the Law of Conservation of Energy, otherwise known as Equivalent Exchange… So then you were able to come here by using your own Spiral Energy's law-breaking properties."

"By Jove, I think he's got it," he said as he messed up Lan's hair.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair…" Lan groaned.

* * *

Dark-Slayer roared as he shot out an arrow of black flames from his mouth. Arma parried with his tanto. The two charged and collided with one another. Dark-Slayer noted the Smash-TV at the side and chuckled.

"Oh, Arma? You may wanna see who's on the TV-thingy," Dark-Slayer chuckled before Arma took a gaze and snarled.

"Onii-san…" Arma growled, his eyes narrowing. "Just for that, I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, you pathetic excuse for a darkness user!" Dark-Slayer roared as he whacked Arma into a wall and pounced.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Spiral Energy allows you to become greater then you were a minute before?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed! Of _course_ you can use Spiral Energy to make yourself taller!" Onii-San replied in a double eye-smile, answering a clearly-unspoken question.

"Why you little…!" Ed cried as he chased after Onii-San, his AutoMail transmuted into a blade as he charged at him.

"Wait brother! Don't attack the teacher!" Al cried out.

Onii-San simply began running around in circles, keeping himself just out of range of Ed's attacks.

"You know, now that I think about it, there was something off when Optimus Prime got bigger and his weapons got a major upgrade after getting the Matrix of Leadership," Bulkhead mused. "I mean, there wasn't any material removed from our surroundings, and Optimus just happened to get taller all of a sudden? Now that I know about Spiral Energy's law-breaking properties, it's starting to make sense."

"Holy cow! Bulkhead is actually thinking?" Bumblebee cried, causing Bulkhead to grumble under his breath, "But you got a point there, big guy. The same's with Sari's Key. I mean, she revived the Boss Bot when he off-lined when we first fought Starscream and it even reformed our bodies whenever they got mangled up and parts missing."

Just as Ed was about to catch Onii-San, a loud mechanical hissing sound suddenly pierced through the air.

"What was that?" Jetstorm asked as he inched closer to his brother.

"Brother, I am scared," Jetfire shivered.

A moment later, a massive purple-armored snake Mechaniloid suddenly slithered into the clearing. It reared its head above them before locking onto their heat signatures with its optical sensors.

"Wah! Big Mechaniloid!" Lance cried.

"Big snake is more like it!" Cheetor yelped.

"Ha! Stupid snake! There's 20 of us here, and only one of it!" Ashe said as she readied Model A with Grey, "We'll be done and still be able to storm Albert's base."

As everyone drew their weapons, much to everyone's shock, Onii-San suddenly walked forward, holding his glasses in his hand.

"What're you doing Onii-San?" Sonia asked, "Get back here before you get hurt."

"Don't worry about me guys," Onii-San said as the same neon green flames began to consumed his glasses. "Besides. There's one last lesson on Spiral Energy I have yet to teach you."

"What is being that?" Jetstorm asked.

"Spiral Energy isn't only for _evolution_ and gaining _strength_," Onii-San said as his glasses were suddenly aflame with Spiral Energy, "It's also got _combat_ applications!"

"Say what?" everyone asked simultaneously.

Onii-San suddenly held his glasses up to the air. Suddenly, they grew into pointed 1/8 inch Plexiglas glasses before suddenly transforming into X-shaped glasses, the top parts forming a zigzag pattern to the outside before suddenly becoming just as large as he was.

"Super Galaxy…" Onii-San intoned as he leapt into the air, holding one of the corners of his sunglasses as they suddenly became fully X-shaped, "Mega…" he continued as the snake mechaniloid suddenly lunged at him, the others getting ready to jump in until… "CUTTER!" Onii-San finished as he threw the giant X-shaped sunglasses at the snake Mechaniloid, cutting it all the way down the length of it's body before returning to him, landing on his face after becoming normal-sized just as the snake mechaniloid exploded.

"Ooooh…" many of them awed as Onii-San touched down and turned away from the explosion, the X-shaped sunglasses illuminated bright crimson from the explosion.

"Hold on… Spiral Energy works on_items_ as well?" Lan asked.

"Yeah," Onii-San said as he raised the X-shapes sunglasses from his face before returning them to normal in a flash of Spiral Energy. "Of course, my normal glasses are more practical, and they don't look as ridiculous," he commented, as though him turning his normal teaching glasses into mechaniloid-cutting weapons of death was the norm.

-Very interesting…- Model D spoke –This Spiral Energy has so many uses. I am amazed no one has heard of it before-

"You all have, yet you haven't. You dig?" Onii-san asked. _I'll have to explain about Spiral Energy being able to assume other_forms _as well, thanks to its law-breaking properties._

Everyone exchanged looks with each other before Ashe broke the silence.

"Okay…now that we've all been acquainted with Mr. Teacher, let's get going to Albert's base," Ashe said.

"Okay," Onii-San said as he walked off with the others, only to suddenly stop. "Oh, before I forget," he said as he walked over to Sonia and lightly flicked her on the nose, causing her to squeak out a yelp as she rubbed the tip of her nose.

"What was that for?" Lyra demanded.

"That's for not remaining abstinent," Onii-San said, wagging his finger in a condescending way like an adult would. Oh wait, he is an adult.

Lan and Megaman started to inch away from the suit-wearing teacher when he suddenly turned on them, a dark look in his eyes, "Don't think _you two_ are off the hook!"

"Run!" Lan cried as he and Megaman ran.

Onii-San disappeared in a neon green implosion before suddenly appearing between them in a neon green burst. He quickly put his hands on the ground and twisted his body as he delivered a pair of powerful kicks covered in neon green flames to their guts, somehow sending them flying into the distance through sheer force. Megaman was shot off to the east while Lan was launched to the west.

"That's for not remaining abstinent _either_! PERVERTED DOGS!" he shouted as the two of them flew off into the distance.

"HEDGEHOG!" Megaman cried as he was launched off into the distance, disappearing in the traditional anime ping.

Onii-San straightened his suit and glasses before pulling a mug of coffee out from his Hammerspace and saying, "Everyone take a seat. It'll be a while before they make the round trip."

"Huh?" Sonia asked.

Onii-San motioned for her and the others to look up. They all did and suddenly saw a blue blur and a brown blur rush past each other overhead. Onii-San opened his Transer and checked the time before raising five fingers.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One," Onii-san counted in finalization as Lan and Megaman finally came into view.

Onii-San nonchalantly took a step back as Lan and Megaman suddenly slammed into each other with a slight crunch right where he had been standing a moment before, Megaman coming back in from the west while Lan came back in from the east.

"Whoa…" Ace gawked in shock at what he'd just seen, "Kinda puts Sanji to shame when you look at it…"

"Owwww!" Lan moaned as he got to his feet, "What the hell, man? You kick us on a round-world trip, but Sonia only gets flicked lightly on the _nose_?"

"Yeah! What's the big idea?" Megaman demanded.

"Oh please, a spiral energy-enhanced circumnavigation kick is _nothing_ compared to what Skye and Shadow might do to you," Onii-San answered "That is... provided they ever get the opportunity," he added darkly as he readjusted his glasses so the two of them could only see the reflection of the light on his glasses lenses, making a chill run down both their spines.

_'Oh man! He's right! A kick in the gut is practically__nothing__compared to what they'd do to us!'_ both thought, paling.

"Anyway, even though none of you three are from my Zone, I still felt like I had to do that," Onii-San replied evenly. "After all, I _am_a legal adult."

"Well, Mr. Teacher, not that this hasn't been fun and all, but can we get back to the mission at hand here?" Ashe asked. "I'd like to get going before we get distracted by something _else_."

"Sure thing," Onii-San replied.

-Alright! Let's storm Albert's hideout!- Model A cheered.

"Do we have to go through the slime Mavericks again?" Bumblebee asked, shivering, "They're like mutated Space Barnacles!"

The other Autobots, the Maximals, and Predacon nodded, shivering. The group used the Transerver at Hunter's Camp to warp back to the BioLab just beside the Transerver to Albert's Hideout. The group took the special Transerver and appeared in a strange cavern filled with technology and a sealed entrance/exit. Nearly everyone shuddered.

"Do you guys feel that?" Ashe asked.

"Yeah, I sense something up ahead," Grey replied.

"Must be that Model W!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go!"

He ran to the door with the other three Autobots. They pulled it open and gawked. A sea was outside and a little fish waved to them. They slowly closed the door and freaked out for a few minutes when Onii-san kicked them in the heads.

"Okay…We're underwater and I think I saw a few volcanoes…_active_ volcanoes in there," Bulkhead gulped.

"We can't be flying underwater," Jetfire said.

"Yeah. No be flying underwater since engines go out," Jetstorm nodded.

"Anyone got some breathing devices?" Sonia asked before earning shakes from everyone, "Oh boy…"

"Well…Bulkhead and I can drive just fine underwater," Bumblebee said, "So we can take the ones who can't breathe underwater."

"Lan and I can use Full Synchro and Aqua Custom to stay underwater," Megaman said as he and Lan did that.

"Mega Men can breathe underwater as long as they're fused with their Biometal," Ashe added.

"Oh wait, Onii-San doesn't have any breathing equipment," Sari suddenly stated.

"Don't worry about that guys," Onii-San said as he stood a few feet away from the entrance to the water, "Spiral power isn't just for combat purposes you know."

Before anyone could ask, Onii-San's shoulder blades began to glow with neon green flames before large white wing-like things grew from his shoulders, a pair of red and yellow eyes glowing within the burgundy faces.

"Sayrune Wings," he said in an even tone, a metal V-shaped emblem forming on his forehead in a flash of neon green flame.

"Um…Onii-San, I'm no expert on wing-design or anything," Bumblebee said, nervously staring at the wing's _eyes_. "But we're going under water."

"Heh. Who said these wings were for flying?" Onii-San asked as he readjusted his footing.

A moment later he suddenly front-flipped, his new wings transforming into a horseshoe crab-like shell as a pair of gold-colored eyes appeared on the outside of the shell, a pair of pincers and a scorpion tail appearing out of the back, giving Onii-San's armor the appearance of a scorpion-horseshoe crab mix.

"Now c'mon. Let's go," he said as he got ready to open the door.

Everyone just stood slack-jawed for a minute, not completely believing what they had just seen. They shook it off and opened the doors, flooding the room. They soon went on, Ashe and Grey, both as Model L and Bifrost respectively, in the lead.

-Guys! I feel that giant volcano is where the Model Ws are- Model A said.

-Yes…I feel it as well. That sense of dark intent…I felt this when we were near that Model W part- Model D growled.

As everyone came to the mouth of a giant black volcano, dozens of shrimp and mini-Chronoforce-shaped Mechaniloids suddenly started bearing down on them.

"Wah! There's so many!" Bumblebee cried.

Suddenly Onii-San folded his wings back out, leaving him in his unarmored form.

"Don't worry guys. I'll hold them off. You guys just focus on stopping the bad guys," he gurgled out before he closed his mouth again to conserve his oxygen.

"Are you nuts?" Ashe-Model L cried, "It's one against a hundred out here!"

"No arguing!" he barked as he suddenly ripped the "wings" off his back before combining them into a double-glaive-like weapon and roared, "Bloody Clamper!"

He threw the wing-boomerang weapon at the swarming Mechaniloids. He turned and nodded at them.

"Fine!" Lan growled, "But just promise me you'll come back in one piece. I don't want to lose you again."

Onii-San nodded as the wing-boomerang weapon returned to his hand, before he swung through four Mechaniloids before throwing it out again in an arc. Everyone quickly leapt into the hole. They emerged from the water and those in Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumped out for the two to transform. They went on through a high-tech area and took down various Mavericks till they entered a large room. Everyone shuddered and gasped at the massive amount of Model Ws surrounding them.

"No…All of these are Model Ws?" Grey gasped.

"These can't all be Model Ws?" Ashe gasped.

"Are all of you surprised?" a voice cackled before Albert appeared twelve meters away, "Do you have any idea how much time I've invested in this plan? Did you think you could foil my plan by destroying one or two of my Model Ws? Not a chance!"

"We'll see about that," a voice replied before Prometheus and Pandora appeared.

"Prometheus…?" Ashe pondered.

"P-Pandora…?" Ace stammered.

_'The man without a shirt?'_ Pandora pondered, blushing slightly after looking away.

_'What the hell? Is she sick?'_ Prometheus thought before shrugging off, "So this is where he's been keeping the recovered Model Ws. I never thought you would have found this place for us."

"Thank you, Mega Men Model A and Mega Man Model D…" Pandora bowed.

"How many centuries has it been since we last met like this, _Master_ _Albert_! You look even more ridiculous in person than you do on the monitor!" Prometheus cackled.

"What do you all think you're doing?" Albert demanded.

"This is what we're doing!" Prometheus replied before slicing Albert in two, creating a small explosion, and then cackled madly, "To be defeated by the very first Mega Man you ever created! How fitting for the scum that you are!"

-What the…?- Model A gasped.

"What the Pit is going on here?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"You were all being used by us all along," Prometheus explained as he faced them before turning to Pandora, "Pandora, face them, dammit!"

"C-Can't…" Pandora whispered, "The man without a shirt…"

"For the luva…" Prometheus growled before clearing his throat and facing them, "From the day we first awoke, we were Mega Men destined to fight each other…To further Albert's insane plan of creating the Ultimate Mega Man…The one known as 'Rock Man!'"

"So you decided to take revenge on the guy?" Lan asked.

"That's it in a nutshell!" Prometheus grinned, "We found many Mega Men and brought them into this fight. We knew if we were successful, Albert would show up."

"So you knew we'd track him down, allowing you to get your revenge?" Black Arachnia pondered before smirking, "Impressive," she added rubbing her chin. After all, old habits die hard.

-I didn't think _this_ is how the game would end…- Model A said before Prometheus began to laugh.

"What are you talking about…It's not over yet!" Prometheus declared, "We're still here. The garbage left behind by that scum!"

"We can't get our old bodies back…We can't change our destiny…" Pandora said as she faced them, her blush gone and her face emotionless, "So we'll hasten the Destiny of Destruction…"

"We will destroy all that Albert made! That is our revenge!" Prometheus cackled.

"Aw great…" Yuck groaned as he took his sword out, "Can we stop yakkin' and start fightin'?"

"Fine with me, bunny!" Prometheus laughed.

"That's _rabbit_!" Yuck roared as he dashed at the guy.

The two lunged at one another, bloodlust in their eyes. Green flames roared off Yuck's weapon just before they collided their weapons. Yuck's sword transformed into a green scythe and the two began to clash in the air with their scythes.

"Inferno…" Prometheus began as his armor turned orange and crimson, "…Vortexes!"

Everyone jumped back as pillars of spiraling lava erupted out of the ground around Prometheus. Pandora appeared before Ace and whacked him onto the ceiling, getting his pants stuck on a pole. Ace blinked before he turned into flames and shot at Pandora as her armor turned blizzard-white and icy-blue. She aimed her staff at him and a blast of ice and blizzard shot out of it, ramming into Ace. She paused her attack to dodge the barrage of fire from the Model A Chosen Ones, Megaman Aqua Custom, and Lyra Dino and warped away. She appeared behind them, now in yellow and lightning-blue colors. Her staff split into four and shocked all four. Megaman lost Aqua Custom and lost Full Synchro. Lan growled as he got up, his eyes blue and slit.

"No way in hell I'm losing to you two…" Lan growled when Ace appeared before him.

"Hold on, Lan, the lady here is my fight," Ace spoke.

Lan blinked and flinched. He swore that for a split-second, Ace had changed to a blond-haired man in a dark-blue military uniform with the image of a yellow, star-shaped giant above him. He blinked and the man and giant were once again Ace.

_'The hell was that…?'_ Lan thought before nodding, "Alright, Ace, it's your show."

"…Lan…"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to send a message to Luffy for him to bring some sake for later, alright?" Ace asked.

"Sure," Lan nodded before looking over at the others fighting Prometheus, "I'll help with Prometheus."

With that, Lan dashed at the 'Reaper.' He jumped into the fray with his Dragon Legs and Dragon Claws out. Ace ignited his left arm as Pandora changed into her Ice Witch's Outfit.

"Ready, Pan-chan?" Ace asked, making the girl flinch.

"H-Hai…" Pandora nodded, blushing furiously.

The two vanished in either a swirl of snow and ice or a swirl of flames. They appeared a split-second later, Pandora with her staff about whack Ace while Ace reeled his flaming arm back. Pandora and Ace swung and their attacks collided, creating a large amount of steam from the impact.

"Alright…Time to try something out…" Ace chuckled before grabbing the staff by changing his fist into a grabbing hand, "Yubi…no…Funka-Moeteimasu!"

The flames vanished on his body before converging onto Ace's grabbing hand, transforming into a flaming gauntlet resembling an oven-mitt with two spikes emerging from it. It broke the staff and neared Pandora. Ace's eyes widened before cutting the flames off. Unfortunately…It had the undesired effect of his momentum not stopping and made the two topple over. He groaned before his hand felt something soft. He squeezed and he heard a small moan. He looked down and paled. His hand was squeezing Pandora's left breast due to the armor being melted a bit from his last attack. She opened and eye to see what he was doing and blushed furiously.

"Um…I can explain?"

"You pervert!" Pandora snapped as she slugged him off.

He got up and yelped when he saw Pandora holding her broken staff. It glowed before changing into a long-barreled gun. He screamed before running around with Pandora open firing on him, his current state of embarrassment making him forget he was a Logia-Class Akuma no Mi User. In the midst of the battle, Prometheus' face contorted into a sneer as he saw the vulnerable form of Sari standing just outside the fighting zone, completely defenseless.

"Hey humans! You should keep a closer eye on your pups!" he roared as he sent a shockwave out at Sari from his scythe.

"Sari! Look out!" Bumblebee cried, running towards her even though he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Sari closed her arms and held her palms in front of her. The next moment there was an explosion that kicked up dust and debris. Everyone hushed as they waited for the dust to clear, but to their surprise Sari was still alive. Their eyes suddenly widened when they saw that her palms had transformed into a pair of blaster-like weapons, which they guessed she must've used to stop the attack, or at least most of it.

"You just got lucky!" Prometheus roared as he swung his scythe back for another attack.

Bulkhead tackled him, but a moment too late to stop the second attack before he was tackled into the ground. Sari simply stared in shock at the machinery her hands had transformed into, but noticed too late that the attack was coming at her. She quickly closed her eyes and waited for the attack to hit, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"Dai-Gundo Shield!" a familiar voice suddenly called out.

Sari opened her eyes and saw the now sopping wet Onii-San with his arms around her, having used his body to block the incoming attack. However, instead of just his body shielding her, a large dome-shaped shell had formed on his neon green-glowing back. The dome itself was segmented into eight parts, coming together into a circular part in the middle, large black-armored barrels set into the middle of each eighth. More surprisingly though, was that when the smoke cleared, the shield was completely unscathed.

"What the! Where'd he come from?" Prometheus demanded from his position beneath Bulkhead's girth before he kicked the Autobot off of him.

"Onii-San! You made it!" Megaman called out.

"Cool shield!" Jetstorm commented. "Where did you be getting it, Mr. Teacher?"

The shield suddenly disappeared in a flash of neon green flame as Onii-San turned his eyes onto Prometheus, the same neon green flames glowing from within.

"You'd _dare_ to attack a defenseless little girl?" he asked coldly as he looked as Sari's arm to appraise the damage, surprised to find blue circuitry over black metal beneath a tear in her shirt sleeve. He quickly shook it off as he turned his eyes back on the grim reaper-themed Mega Man, "I'm just going to say this once; That is _not_ cool!"

"Oh really human filth?" Prometheus asked. "And just what are you going to do about it?"

Onii-San suddenly rushed forward after telling Sari to cover her ears and hum loudly to herself. He suddenly leapt up into the air, the changed direction in mid-flight and launched himself at Prometheus with both legs extended as they suddenly gained red and black armor in a flash of neon green flame.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE... KICK!" he roared as he drove his legs into Prometheus' chest, shattering the armor on impact into tiny pieces, and his own armor in the process.

"Wha…" Prometheus began.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK LITTLE SARI... PUNCH!" he roared as he suddenly swung his body around mid-flight and drove his now red and black armored right fist into Prometheus' face, cracking his own armor in the process again while sending him flying into a wall creating a large crater.

Everyone just stared in shock at the result of Onii-San's attack before his armor suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. He quickly walked over to Sari and formed the Dai-Gundo shield and pulled her to his chest again as he moved into a corner. "Don't worry about Sari guys! Just focus on the battle! She won't get a scratch on her! Not while I'm still breathing anyway!"

"Thanks Onii-San!" the Autobots said as they turned their attention back to their opponents.

At the same time Bumblebee was just thankful nothing bad had happened to Sari, but then reactivated his stingers and charged into battle. As everyone did that, Onii-San took the time to notice that the machinery was a _part_ of Sari, as she herself wondered just what she was. He allowed his eyes to fill with neon green flame as he looked Sari over, his eyes slightly widening as he saw the condition of her own Spiral Energy with his "evolved" eyes.

_'Cybertronian and Human? Just who is this little girl?'_ he pondered as he hugged the 7 year-old closer to his chest, blocking a few stray shots with his Dai-Gundo shield, winching with each hit as he regained his breath, before adding to himself as he recalled how close he was to drowning outside, _'Ugh, no more underwater mode-changing.'_

"That's enough! This fighting is senseless!" Grey barked.

"That's right…Even you can see that this fight is pointless!" Prometheus agreed.

"Mavericks terrorize humans, and in return Model Ws absorb that anguish," Pandora added, glaring furiously at Ace, who just looked away in a mix of shame and embarrassment, "Albert just used Legion as a front to go about selecting Chosen Ones. A world where Mega Men are created to destroy each other all for Albert's satisfaction."

"It was all a farce! Albert prepared everything in this world according to his own plan," Prometheus continued, "He said Mega Men are the natural evolution of Man? Don't make me laugh! What an epic sham! I'm going to demolish this whole wretched world!"

Both suddenly gasped as the Model Ws pulsated. Streams of violet energy ripped out of them as they screamed in pain. The energy entered the Model Ws and the two collapsed once the energy strands had vanished. A purple and white star emerged from Prometheus as a white and blue star emerged from Pandora.

-Hey…Could this be…?- Model A began.

"All of the Model Ws…" Grey gulped.

"…They're awake!" Ashe finished with a gasp.

"Crap!" Yuck exclaimed.

"...Yuck, you sounded like Stewie Griffin when his old man got another Surfin' Bird album," Lan said with a sweatdrop, recalling 'Smash Tradition Number 2: Watching the Griffin Family's Escapades' at Clash.

"Who and who and what now?" Yuck pondered.

A figure appeared before them all, standing between them and the two Sibling Reploids. He had long crimson hair with a large part of it sticking out in the same manner as Albert's hair. He wore a black-buckled and cuffed giant cloak that hid all but his pointed shoes. He gazed at them all with his right black and red eye while the robotic black eye seemed to just observe them all, making them shiver. The two stars entered his body.

"Prometheus…Pandora…Your centuries of anger…suffering…hate…and insanity along with your battles against other Mega Men have given me the data I need!" the man declared.

"That voice…" Lyra Dino gasped.

"…Could it be…" Ashe gasped.

"…No way…" Grey paled.

-Master Albert!- Model A gasped.

-Coward!- Model D snarled –You used a decoy! A doppelganger that worked as a part of this 'Sage Trinity' I have heard and met in your stead!-

"I am Doctor Albert Number–000: The 'Original'…This me is the genuine article, the real Master Albert!" the man declared as the room began to crack and rumble, "Just as I planned! Soon all of the Model Ws will begin to merge! I will become the ultimate Mega Man, the _true_ Rock Man, and the plan will be complete!"

"Yikes!" Lance yelped a she narrowly dodged some falling debris before flying over into Lyra Dino's arms, "Aunt Sonia, I'm scared!"

-This place won't last long!- Model A yelped.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"B-But Prometheus and Pandora…!" Ashe and Grey began.

"I'll get them!" Ace called as he dashed at the two.

Albert sneered before vanishing. Ace grabbed Pandora, then went to Prometheus with Pandora on his back. He was about to help Prometheus up when he swatted his hand.

"…P-Pandora…You ass…I wanna kill you now…" Prometheus growled, "You…gropper…"

"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to…"

"Then she's…not good…enough for ya?" Prometheus growled.

"No…"

"Hurry up, you idiot!" Yuck shouted as he sliced a piece of overhanding debris.

"Shut up, bunny!" the two barked before Prometheus chuckled.

"…One day…"

"Hm?"

"…Can you save…Pandora in…a single day?" Prometheus asked.

"A single day?" Ace asked.

"It will take a few days for…Ouroboros to completely fuse…" Prometheus spoke with a ragged breath, "…Pandora…Has but a day before…she needs the chamber…"

"Hold on, Prometheus," Ace said, "Don't you mean you _and_ Pandora need the chambers?"

"No…Ass…You better…take care…of my baby sister…or I'll k…kill you…" Prometheus choked out before the floor below him gave way, sending him falling into darkness, laughing manically as he disappeared from view.

"No…" Ace whispered.

"Shuzack Arm!" Onii-San suddenly called out as he leapt past Ace and to the hole, his arm and shoulder encased in blazing Spiral Energy. A half-second later a long segmented white-armored arm burst out and extended far into the darkness to ridiculus lengths. A moment later the arm's segments compressed back together, a talon-like hand gripping Prometheus by his hair as Onii-San threw him over his shoulder.

"I've got him Ace! Now come on!" Onii-san barked as he grabbed the pirate, "We're out of here!"

"Onii-San... Thank you..." Pandora said with a sigh as Ace carried her off.

"Damn you filthy human," Prometheus cursed from over Onii-San's shoulder. "First you beat me practically senseless with those two _ridiculously_-named attacks, and then you save me after my last words. Besides, I'm your enemy. Why'd you save me?"

Onii-San wiped a tear from his eye that formed as past images of his life flashed in front of him. "Prometheus... I've not lost just one... but _two_brothers in my life. I don't want Pandora to lose the only one _she_has either."

Prometheus scoffed as he was carried, narrowly getting hit with a piece of debris. "Pheh. You filthy humans all think alike. Putting your emotions before your own survival. I'm surprised your race hasn't killed itself off yet."

"Heheh. You know, as hard as this is for you to believe, there are actually those out there who despise humans so much, what _you_feel towards us is practically worship towards us," Onii-San said with a smile on his face, Prometheus wondering just _who_could hate humans so much, that _his_feelings towards them are completely overshadowed.

A moment later the four of them joined up with the others as Megaman and Lan took out a Chaos Emerald each. They tossed them both into the air and grasped them tightly.

"Chaos Control!" both roared.

With a flash of light, the group warped away. They appeared just outside Hunter's Camp, startling everyone there. A few hours passed and the Autobots and Maximals looked at Sari's arm in worry.

"I don't get it…" Sari said as she looked herself over, "Those blasters came from my hands… And this circuitry is a part of me… Just what in the world is going on?"

"Uh oh…She's leaking again…" Bulkhead noted as Bumblebee gently picked Sari up in one hand.

"There-there Sari, you can leak as much as you want," Bumblebee said as he lightly pat Sari's shoulder, "We'll get you through this."

At the same time Onii-San was lost in thought, his hand to his chin as he remembered what he had seen in Sari's Spiral Energy. In that time, Bumblebee gently let Sari back on the ground. Sonia gently hugged her and patted her on the head.

"Hey Sari. Can you do something for me?" Onii-San asked as he walked over to her and leaned down to get eye-level.

"W-what is it?" Sari asked between sniffs.

"Can you imagine your father in your head for me?" he asked. "Very clearly," he reinforced.

"W-why?" Sari asked.

"It'll make sense in a minute. Can I count on you?" Onii-San pondered, "I need a very clear picture."

"Oh…Okay," Sari said as she closed her eyes.

The first thing that came to mind were Isaac's black rubber boots and gloves, then his green lab coat. Then his face came into view, along with his hair, moustache, and eyebrows. Finally, the white streak in his hair came to mind.

"There. I've got a clear image of him in my head. Now wha…"

She was suddenly cut off as Onii-San threw her over his shoulder and bolted away from the others, a slight flickering of Spiral Energy forming in front of him.

"Yahh!" Bumblebee cried. "He just took Sari!"

"I've got him!" Bulkhead said as he readied one of his wrecking balls, only for Silverbolt to stop him.

"Wait! You may hit Sari too!" Silverbolt cried.

A moment later Onii-San and Sari disappeared in a flash of green light.

"What the frag just happened?" Bumblebee demanded. "That guy just took Sari!"

"Now just keep your cool for a second, I'm sure he has a reason for doing it," Megaman said in defense.

"Maybe he's a lolicon," Lan said jokingly.

-What are you a fool?- Model D snorted –Did you not see the ring on his finger?-

"Wait a minute…" Lan said as the Biometal's words sunk, "Onii-San got _married_?"

A moment later Onii-San returned in another flash of light behind all of them with Sari over his shoulder, cutting Lan's thoughts short. The key difference now was that he had Isaac Sumdac with him, currently in a hair net with an Eggman Land towel around his waist.

"Mr. Sumdac. You've got some 'splaining to do," Onii-San said sternly as he set the man down and pointed to the tear in Sari's arm, as well as the underlying circuitry.

-But first…Put some pants on, mister!- Model A exclaimed as the females, and Ace with Pandora still no his back, turned away.

"Oh my!" Issac yelped as he tightened his towel, "Um…Yes, does…"

Lan hit him in the face with a large cloak. He quickly put it on as Yuck fell over, laughing. Everyone else bonked the rabbit on the head. The girls and Ace turned back to Issac.

"So care to start explaining?" Ace asked.

"Oh dear…I suppose this day was going to come eventually," Isaac said sadly, "Hey wait a minute! Just who the devil are _you_? And just how in blazes did you just do that?" he demanded as he jabbed a wet finger at Onii-San. He recalled that he had just gotten out of the shower when this guy with his daughter over his shoulder suddenly appeared before grabbing him too and running off before there was a bright flash of light.

"Tell you on the return trip," Onii-San replied as he set Sari down, "Now get explaining. Oh, sorry for the rough treatment Sari," he apologized.

"It's fine," she grunted, "Although you could've given me a bit of warning next time."

"Oh, but before you explain Mr. Sumdac," Onii-San said as he walked over to Lan and wacked him over the head with the same metal fist he used against Prometheus. "JUST WHAT PART OF ME GETTING _MARRIED_ IS SO HARD TO BELIEVE!" he yelled as Lan nursed the bump on his head. "Sorry for the interruption Mr. Sumdac. Now, please explain."

"To tell you the truth, Sari…I don't know _where_ you came from," Issac explained, "You see…some years ago, I was just walking away from talking with Prometheus about Powell when I saw a strange light coming from my lab. I had never seen anything like it; a little body, like liquid metal. I touched it and got quite a shock, which explains a bit about how I got my strand of white hair, but I am going off topic. When I came to, you were just there. I had freaked out, at first, before realizing that there was a little infant in my lab. An orphan, at that. The next thing I know, I'm screaming while running towards my closest friend, Prometheus Black, and babbled incoherently in his way of telling me with a look that was a mix between bewilderment and pure joy."

"Wolf in sheep's clothing!" Yuck barked.

"What?"

"He says you're lying," Ace translated.

"…Do you think Sari could have been a Protoform?" Bulkhead pondered.

"Maybe. I mean, newborn Protoforms _are_ the size of human babies," Bumblebee compared.

"But there hasn't been one since the AllSpark was sent through a Space Bridge," Jetfire said.

"Yeah, well…" Bulkhead pondered.

* * *

"So…How long do you think they'll be going at it up there?" Volt pondered.

"Two weeks at the least," Jazz guessed.

"Why two weeks?" Maylu pondered.

"Uncle Dark-Slayer's a fighter. He won't go down so easily," Jazz replied.

Upstairs, Dark-Slayer roared as he and Arma panted, taking a small break. He was adorned with various bleeding wounds and a few holes in his wings. Arma, though, he deep gashes in his body and his upper clothing ripped to bits.

"You're…not bad…" Arma panted.

"Yeah…You're okay in a fight…" Dark-Slayer nodded, "Ready…for Round 193?"

"Bring it," he growled as he leapt back into battle.

* * *

Onii-San returned in a flash of light after dropping Dr. Isaac back off at Eggman's lab. After he got back, he noticed Sari was lost in thought.

"Hey Sari. How're you taking it?" Onii-San asked.

"How am I taking it? How am I _taking_ it! First, I find out that a man who wanted to kill my dad was my dad's best friend! Then, I find out I'm adopted! And now I find out I'm part Cybertronian? How do you _think_ I'm taking it?" Sari cried.

"Well…" Onii-San replied nervously, for a moment seeming like his younger self to Lan and MegaMan.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Sari snapped at him.

"Sari, take a deep breath and exhale," Black Arachnia ordered.

Sari nodded. She took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She looked at Black Arachnia with a small smile.

"Thanks. I feel a bit better now," Sari said, "It will take me some time to get use to being part Cybertronian."

"Hmmm... Hey Sari. How'd you like to step it up a notch?" Onii-San suddenly asked.

"'Step it up a notch?'" Sari repeating tilting her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that you know you're part Cybertronian, do you want your dormant Autobot powers to be unlocked?" Onii-San asked. "It's well within my power after all."

"Really? I can be a real Autobot?" Sari gasped.

"Well, uh, your shape will still be the same, however your own abilities will be closer to theirs," Onii-San tried to explain, "Plus, you'll be able to defend yourself to a better extent. Taking hits with my Dai-Gundo shield hurts like a-" he suddenly stopped as he remembered there was a 7 year-old present, "pain in the back."

"Oh sweet!" Sari cheered, "Okay! How do I do it?"

Onii-San grabbed his right arm with his left hand as his right forearm began to glow neon green. A moment later it was donned in black armor, the tips of his fingers becoming golden drills, the cores glowing neon green through the gold metal.

"Just stand still and let me do all the work," he said as he leaned down to Sari.

Lan snickered at how that sounded. Onii-San threw one of his loafers at his head on the same lump he had received before it came back to him like a boomerang. Sonia, Ashe, and Lance began to poke the teen on the head with pointy sticks.

"Stow it, Lan…" he muttered as he regained his concentration, "Okay, how 'bout we try this again?"

"Why? What did Lan have to laugh at?" Sari asked.

"I'll…uh…let your dad tell you that part the next time I bring him in," Onii-San replied with a nervous face as he put his glowing gold drill-shaped fingers a few inches from Sari's chest.

Suddenly a glowing blue circle appeared before her clothing there reeled back, a metal cylinder shifting forward a few inches as five drill-shaped holes appeared on it, much like how on the Autobot's bodies, the opening changed to match the key.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Megaman asked, "Once you grow up, there's no going back."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm a big girl now," Sari said giving him a thumbs up, "Besides, I've always wanted to be a hero."

At that comment Onii-San faltered, memories of his own past coming back to him when that was what he wanted too. He quickly shook it off as the tips of his drills clinked against the five "key holes".

"Hehe! That tickles!" Sari giggled.

"Sorry!" Onii-San suddenly said as he reeled his hand back.

He slowly took a deep breath before he drove his five fingers into the five slots on Sari's chest. Glowing blue lines appeared around his fingers and branched off to the edges of the metal cylinder. Sari took a deep breath as she saw the blue lines creeping into her body, beneath her clothing.

"Okay Onii-San. I'm ready," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

Onii-San nodded as he focused all of his Spiral energy into his arm all at once. In one swift movement, he drove his arm and the cylinder forward while turning it to the right. The next moment a massive burst of orange neon knocked everyone off their feet as it kicked up a massive dust cloud.

* * *

**Me: Here's another chapter! This was a joint-chapter made by NeoNazo356 and myself. Arma Geddon is owned by Dr. Weird.**


	53. ZXA: Ouroboros Part 1: Pseudoroids ATK!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

As the dust and smoke from the sudden burst of power began to clear, everyone began to slowly get back up, coughing the smoke and debris out of their lungs/respiratory drives. Jetstorm clapped his hands and a small wind blew the smoke away.

"What in Primus just happened?" Bumblebee asked as he pulled himself to his feet, having been thrown onto his skid plate during the blast.

"I don't know," Bulkhead moaned as he held his hands to the sides of his head, "I haven't felt this disoriented since I lost my head."

"Technically, didn't you lose your _body_?" Silverbolt asked, which caused Bulkhead to grumble.

As the smoke began to finally clear, it revealed Onii-San thrown on his back, his suit slightly messed up, coughing out a bit of smoke. As everyone looked for Sari, their eyes suddenly widened as the smoke cleared around her. Bumblebee's jaw nearly fell off like Bulkhead's did when the two first ran into Elita-1 in Detroit on Halloween.

"Guys? What're you looking at?" Sari asked.

Her answer came in the form of everyone pointing to her, even though Prometheus cursed a bit at the pain in his moving. She slowly looked down to herself and was shocked at what she found. She saw that the ground was further away from her vision with her longer, slender hands now in long yellow and white fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders. Over the gloves was white and yellow armor that seemed to mold into the gloves. Sonia took out a full-body mirror from her Hammerspace to let Sari get a better view of herself. She wore a longer version of her old yellow dress that ended at below her hips. She noted the long white jeans she wore and the armored yellow and white tennis shoes. She looked at the sole of one to see two glowing blue circles on them. She wore yellow and white armor over her chest with a blue jewel in the center. She frowned when she noticed her 'tails' had been cut, but thought they were cooler sticking up and arching back. A yellow and white helmet formed over her head, shading the area around her new blue eyes before removing itself. She turned to see her side to see she had a metal device on her back.

"Well if my opinion counts, I'd say the body a happy young 14 year-old," Onii-San said from his position on the ground as his Quintuple Core Drill disappeared, _'Man that was tiring.'_

Prometheus gave a wolf whistle. Black Arachnia whacked Prometheus lightly. He yelped from the surge of pain. Sari continued to look at her new, older form in the mirror for a few more minutes until she recalled something.

"Hey wait a minute…" Sari spoke as she remembered that Onii-San's technique did the same thing her Key always did, just in a different way, "Onii-San, couldn't I have just used my Key to step up?"

"Technically, you could have, but it wouldn't have been as safe as directly using Spiral Energy," Onii-San replied.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked.

Onii-San held out his hands. In his left hand a glowing green drill-shape formed, spinning at a medium pace. In his right hand he held a glowing blue ball that seemed to fluctuate and twitch in an irregular and chaotic pattern.

"Sari, your Key is a massive concentration of Energon," Onii-San explained, "While it is a powerful energy source, it is still unpredictable, since it originated from a sentient being, while Spiral Energy, its spinning motion giving it stability, keeps it more refined, and is safer for this kind of application."

"What would've happened if I'd used my key?" Sari asked.

"The direct increase in energy to your small body at the time would've caused you to go on a mini-rampage until your new body could get used to the larger-than normal energy it had to cope with," Onii-San concluded as he let the two visuals disappear, "However, you could've very well hurt someone you care about. Like Bumblebee, for example."

Everyone was made wary of that instance. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know when a friend was on an uncontrollable rampage, it was more difficult to resolve then just dealing with another enemy. Bumblebee shuddered.

"Not to get off topic but…" Bumblebee started, "I call next dibs!"

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead scolded.

"What? It looks cool," Bumblebee whined, "So can I get an upgrade huh? Can I? Can I?" he asked grabbing Onii-San's hands and acting like a little kid.

"That? Oh, sure thing," Onii-San replied with a small laugh, but then his shoulders slumped and a tired look etched its way onto his face, "However…not right now," he said as he nearly fell to the ground, MegaMan and Lan helping him back to his feet.

"Huh? Why not?" Bumblebee whined.

"When I helped Sari…'grow up,'" he said picking his words carefully, "I had to convert her Individual Growth Energy into Species Evolution energy. Both are sub-species of Spiral Energy if you will, and in order to convert one to another, a lot of Spiral Energy has to be used to begin the initial chain reaction."

"So you can't do it right now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sorry big guy," Onii-San said, missing Bumblebee beam at being called 'big,' "Once this mess right here is over, that'll be the next thing on my To Do list. Who knows, maybe I can do it will all you robots."

"Really?" Al gasped.

"Hey don't worry about it Bumblebee," Sari said as she put a hand on his leg. "I'm sure you'll be really cool with Onii-San's Spiral Upgrade."

"Spiral Upgrade?" Onii-San asked, "Well I suppose given its source, it only makes sense."

"So what do we do with the girl who opened the damn box and the nimrod?" Yuck asked.

"…What?" Pandora pondered.

"Obviously…Get us…to our containers…" Prometheus growled.

"I could try my Key," Sari offered.

"Hell no!" Prometheus barked before crying out in pain, "I'd rather just go to my damn container than anything!"

"Please…?" Pandora asked, blushing, "I'm…uncomfortable…"

Ace nodded, blushing just as bad. He had the female Reploid Sibling on his back. It was worse for them both since her armor had melted a bit from his last attack on her, making her well-formed chest press up against him. Whenever he shifted her, Pandora let out a small, almost unnoticeable gasp with a shudder. She swore she'd get back at Albert for trapping her in her Megamerge Form when she was starting to develop. Prometheus grumbled from his piggyback ride on Grey.

"I'd rather have a girl carrying me…" Prometheus grumbled, earning another slap to his injuries from Ashe, "Gyaaah! This is why I hate women with good hearing!"

"So how long do you two have before you need to go in them?" Will asked.

"Considering…Our injuries…And the energy…taken by…the Model Ws…" Pandora panted, "…We have…five hours left…"

"Oh boy…" Ace gulped, "Where's the Transerver, dammit?"

"Building 4, as usual," Ashe replied, "I'd better come, too, so neither one tries anything funny."

"Aw…Didn't know you cared, C-Cup," Prometheus chuckled.

"Hentai!" Ashe barked as she slugged Prometheus in his injuries and kicked him in the no-no area.

"Why me…?" Prometheus squeaked out in pain, "Ah! Oh…! Pain…"

"Oh…I just love that…" Yuck collapsed from laughing.

"I'd better go, too, just to operate the controls," Will said, "Lan, Megaman, care to join?"

"Only if you can get us in the room where we need to put Prometheus and Pandora into their containers," the two replied, recalling the giant army of Mavericks that tried to rip them to bits.

"I'm going to go walk a bit," Sari said, "You know, to clear my mind about stuff and…well…_this_."

"I'd better go with you, Sari-chan," Sonia said, "There's something we'll need to talk about now that you're a teen."

* * *

"I hate this world!" Lan cried as the group ran away from a horde of Mavericks.

"Ah!" Pandora cried out.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked.

"It's nothing…please…" Pandora panted as a blush formed, "Hurry and go…Iku…"

"I-Iku?" Ace stammered, "H-Hai!"

He soon ran pass the others, taking the lead. Prometheus looked up from his position on Grey-Ugoyle's back and at his sister. Her breathing had grown quicker and she was blushing furiously.

"Fuck…Does she have less time than we thought…?" Prometheus pondered.

"Actually…Does she have a bra on?" Ashe asked.

"What's a bra?" Grey-Ugoyle and Prometheus asked.

_'Are all Reploid boys idiots?'_ Ashe thought, "Prometheus, what I'm saying is that your sister is getting aroused."

"A-Aroused?" Prometheus repeated, recalling an incident he had with an orange book, "You mean…?"

"Yep."

"And her…?"

"That's right."

"They're rubbing against…?"

"Looks like it," Ashe grinned, loving watching Prometheus squirm, "And judging from the way she's acting, she's close to her limit. Maybe she even wants more than just her own…"

"Yah, mule! Yah, yah, yah!" Prometheus snapped as he began to whack Grey-Ugoyle on the rear with the back of his deactivated scythe, "After the Flamer and my baby sister!"

"What did you just do?" Lan asked as he sliced a Maverick in two with his Dragon Claws.

"Oh, nothing~~~!" Ashe giggled innocently.

_'This is bad…Does she get a fever when she's almost out of time? …The way she's grabbing onto me and the way she keeps moving her body…'_ Ace thought as Pandora held him tighter and her breath quickened, _'Not just her breasts…her thighs and legs, too…'_ "Don't worry. We're almost there, Pan-chan."

"The revival chambers…" Pandora whispered, her voice hoarse, "Iie…Watashi wa…des…"

"Just stay awake, Pan-chan! We're almost there! Hiashi! (Fire Leg!)" Ace called before he sent a flaming kick out and melted a large amount of Mavericks heading for them.

"Iku…Iku! Iku! Iku! Iku! Iku!" Pandora called out.

"We're here!" Ace called as he and Pandora were the first ones in.

_'Watashi wa iku des!'_ Pandora thought before pressing herself up to his back, her body becoming rigid.

"A-Are you alright?" Ace asked before Pandora eased a bit and let out a soft moan, _'Whoa…She sounded so aroused just now…'_

"Charge!" Prometheus roared as Grey-Ugoyle ran in, panting, "Bastard! Put the woman in the container now!"

"Uh…R-Right!" Ace nodded before running over to the container with Pandora's name on it.

"Thank…you…" Pandora panted as she was placed gently into it.

Prometheus took a peek as Grey lowered him into his container. His left eye twitched as he saw Ace's back was soaked in something that was a mix of sweat and something else. He glared at Grey as the others ran in and barricaded the door again.

"Remind me to kill the ass later," Prometheus ordered.

"Uh…Okay?" Grey replied, not understanding it.

"Okay, Lan, let's do it," Will said.

"Yosh," Lan nodded.

Lan placed his hand on the computer before Pandora's container while Will began to type down on the computer before Prometheus's container. The tops of the containers closed and the program began to work. Megaman walked over to Ace with Ashe.

"Uh…Ace-san?" Megaman chuckled.

"What?"

"Your back," Ashe replied.

"What about it?" Ace asked.

"You may want to clean off what she left on you before Prometheus comes out and kills you," Ashe replied as she gave him a towel.

"What do you mean?" the pirate asked before Megaman leaned to his left ear.

"She had an orgasm," Megaman whispered, making Ace blush heavily and mad him turn his head to see a sticky substance was on his back mixed with sweat.

"Th-thanks…" Ace stammered before swiping the towel and dried off his back.

"Hmmm…" Will pondered aloud, "I think I can remove Prometheus's armor. What about you with Pandora, Lan?"

"I think so," Lan nodded, "Hey, guys, we're probably going to be here for a bit. So get comfy."

* * *

"What is going on in here?" Chaud asked as he and Akainu approached the others who were sitting on bleached before a destroyed wall.

"That new guy you hired is fighting the kid," Lockdown replied.

"I knew that this would happen eventually…" Akainu muttered.

"I grow tired of this. Shunpo," Arma spoke before vanishing.

"Whoa. Nice use of Shunpo," Dark-Slayer chuckled before whacking Arma at his left with his tail.

"You know Shunpo?" Arma pondered.

"Uncle Midnight refused to leave me until I mastered each technique he gave me. He spent years traveling to different worlds, learning things to pass on. One world even had what you just showed. But, personally, I like saying the incantations to stuff," Dark-Slayer explained, "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō #33.5: Sōkatsui: Model Darkness!"

A sphere of black energy appeared in his left, outstretched hand. Within a second, it turned into a giant beam of darkness, creating a large explosion.

"And _this_ is why I hired the kid," Akainu said, "His master traveled to four worlds including his own, learning various techniques. The child was taught everything his master learned. He prefers his Dragon-Slayer Magic above them all, but will use them when he goes all out."

"How long have they been like this?" Chaud asked.

"Five days so far," Dark Protoman replied, "They fight for ten hours, rest two hours, and then go for it another ten hours."

"And none of you want to leave from watching the fight, do you?" Akainu asked.

"I got mods put up on this fight," Lockdown replied, making Akainu sigh.

"Chaud…I have a job I need you to do," Akainu said.

"I will do my best, sir," Chaud kneeled.

* * *

"I am not a happy Reploid…" Prometheus grumbled, now missing his armor and wearing a purple, white, and red version of Vent's outfit, before turning to glare at Ace, "Especially at a certain flame-ass that carried my little sister!"

"Bad…" Pandora said, now wearing a white, light-blue, and yellow version of Ashe's outfit, while whacking Prometheus with her staff.

"Why do you get to keep your weapon and I don't?" Prometheus growled.

"She won't be as likely to attack people," Megaman replied before the ground started to shake, "Wh-What going on?"

"Guys! We've got a problem!" Sari called as she and Sonia ran up to the group.

"We just saw something starting to emerge from the ocean nearby," Sonia explained before the area darkened.

"Oh boy…" Lan gulped as they all looked up.

The darkening of the area was caused by a shadow. This shadow was casted by a gigantic ring-shaped structure. It easily dominated the area and was colored white, purple, and gold. It resembled a snake eating its own tail. Suddenly, a large emergence of flying Mavericks erupted out of the structure.

-That's all the Model Ws fused together!- Model A gasped.

"Ouroboros…" Megaman gawked.

"Albert must be inside!" Grey declared.

"It's airborne! We have to take an airship!" Ashe exclaimed as the various Hunters there ran around, freaking out, before Grey stopped one with a nametag that read 'Billy.'

"Say, is that airship still at Hunter's Camp?" Grey asked, "Take us to it!"

"…There's not even one left," Billy replied after a moment, "Mavericks destroyed them all."

"Crap!" Yuck exclaimed.

"There's nothing left we can do!" Bumblebee screamed.

"Don't give up so easily!" a voice ordered.

"There is one thing we can do!" a second voice declared.

Everyone turned to see Vent and Aile approach them with a third figure. She wore a black jumpsuit with a pink and white outfit. She had a green jewel on the sides of her waist and one on her hat. She had long blond hair with a pink ring near the end, making Megaman remind himself of Roll and caused him to slump. She had two bangs of blond hair at the sides of her face and blue eyes. She carried a white kitten-like thing with big blue eyes and two wing-like devices resembling locks.

"Vent-san! Aile-sama!" Sonia gasped.

"Whoa…You two weren't kidding about the giant robots…" the girl awed.

"Uh…Who's the girl?" Lan asked.

"Oh, that's Prairie," Vent replied.

"Her name is 'Meadow?'" Lan asked.

"Your name is from a computer program," Aile argued.

"Touché," Lan spoke.

"We meet again," Vent chuckled, "We've got something to show you."

"But from here on out, there's no turning back," Aile added, "Things have gotten pretty hectic, haven't they?"

"I'm guessing that thing floating above us is Ouroboros, right?" Vent asked.

"Yeah. Ouroboros…The Tail-Eating Snake," Prometheus replied.

"What the…? Prometheus? Pandora?" Vent exclaimed as he prepped Model Z.

"What are you two doing here?" Aile growled as she took out Model X.

"Hold on, you two!" Sari called, "They're on our side now."

"…Sari?" Vent pondered, "Heh. Talk about a growth spurt."

"It's a long annoying story," Sari explained, "All of the Mavericks that just emerged from that thing are causing mass havoc on the place."

"We know," Vent said, "We smashed a few of them, but ten more took each of their places!"

"There aren't any more airships…So how are we going to get up to that thing?" Grey asked.

"We can be flying up there in jiffy," Jetstorm said.

"But we can't carry everyone," Jetfire added.

"Pull yourselves together!" Aile ordered, "Why do you think we brought Prairie?"

"So is it okay, Prairie?" Vent asked.

"Well…Okay!" Prairie giggled before tapping her left ear device, "Okay, Fleuve, bring her in!"

As five large Mechaniloids were about to attack the Hunter's Camp, laser beams destroyed them. Everyone looked in the direction the lasers emerged from to see a giant flying vessel approach. It was blue and silver and made Jetfire and Jetstorm seem small. On the front of the ship was a silver carving of a woman with long flowing hair and four angel wings, two in her hair and two for arms.

"What is that?" Sari asked.

"That is the Guardian Base; the Grand Nuage," Prairie replied before she walked to a Transerver, "We can use a Transerver to get on it."

"What? But you need a PassCode in order to…" Ashe began as Vent and Aile followed the blond before Lan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just trust her, okay?" Lan asked before following Prairie to the Transerver.

The others looked at each other before following. Everyone got on the Transerver and Prairie began to type something down. The Transerver activated and released a beep.

-Confirmation complete. Teleporting to Grand Nuage- the Transerver spoke before they warped.

"Wh…Where are we?" Cheetor gasped as he looked around.

"Welcome to the Grand Nuage," Prairie replied, "I'm glad we all made it okay. Also, please give Aile Model A and Model D to Fleuve real quick, okay? We need to do a quick scan on them."

"What?" Ashe gasped.

"Why?" Sonia demanded.

"Just let the lady do her job," Onii-san said as he swiped the two Biometals and made the two vanish with Spiral Energy, "Fleuve will have them right as we speak."

"So why do you guys have a flying base?" Megaman asked.

"The Guardians travel to different areas in order to investigate various things," Vent explained.

"So it's more convenient for us if our base can move with us!" Aile added.

"Yeah? Oooh…That's cool," Ashe awed, "Hey, I can see Red, Lazarus, and Nicol!"

"Hey! Are you listening?" Vent barked.

"So why are we here, Prairie?" Ace asked before getting whapped in the head by Aile.

"Ace! You will address her as 'Miss Prairie!'" Aile scolded, "Do you even know who she is? She's…"

"It's fine, Aile-chan," Prairie giggled, "I don't like being call 'Miss' anyway."

"Yeah, Aile. Don't be so uptight in something trivial like manners," Vent added.

"But…" Aile began as they entered a large room at the front of the ship.

"This…Is the Command Center of the base," Vent spoke before sweatdropping at the more childish of the group looking around all over.

"That's enough! Get over here!" Aile barked as she dragged the childish ones back to the group.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself to you all," Prairie spoke, "I am Prairie, Commanding Officer of the Guardians."

"Commanding Officer? That's cool…" Sari awed.

"Commanding…" Bumblebee began before they all caught on to what she said.

"You're the commanding officer?" everyone, minus Onii-san, Vent, Aile, and Will, exclaimed.

"Yes…" Prairie sweatdropped.

"Did the versions of us in your Zone tell you about her, Will?" Grey whispered.

"Yep. They got it from my Zone's Vent and Aile," Will whispered, "Oh! I better call the others. I did say I'd give progress reports to them on the places I've been to. Won't those guys be jealous that this Zone's them got to meet Prairie and they didn't."

"Oh, yes, Fleuve, you can return Model A and Model D back now," Prairie called.

A short man walked over to them. He wore a blue outfit with a blue miners helmet that had a white visor on the top equipped with an orange lens. He wore red glasses and had a long white beard. In his hands were Model A and Model D.

"Here you go…thank you for letting me scan them," the old man chuckled, "How you guys got them to me in the first place, I'll never know."

"So what are we going to do here?" Prometheus asked, "Ram the Ouroboros with this thing?"

"Actually…" Prairie began, "Um…I'm sorry, but I don't know you name, sir."

"Oh, it's…" Prometheus began.

"Theus. My name is Dora," Pandora interrupted.

"Really? Well then, nice to meet you, Mister Theus, Dora-chan," Prairie giggled.

"We're going to board the Ouroboros and take down Albert and his plans," Vent explained.

"Prairie, the Transerver is ready," Fleuve said.

"Good. Begin," Prairie ordered.

Fleuve nodded before he pressed a button on the console. Many of the people of Hunter's Camp appeared on the ship. The group stared at it before turning to Prairie.

"Uh…" Ashe began.

-Don't be surprised, Ashe- a voice said before Master Thomas appeared on the largest monitor in the room –This is an official mission from Legion Headquarters. …How brave you all are…You wouldn't be satisfied unless the Mission was official. Legion is having trouble supplying enough manpower to fight the Mavericks. Ashe, Grey, you two will be leading the assault on the Ouroboros when you land on it-

"What? But…" Grey began.

"Don't worry about it, Grey," a man in the same jacket as Ashe, blue jumpsuit, and an orange helmet with a mouthguard said, "I bet you're better at strategy than Ashe."

"What's that suppose to mean, Nicole?" Ashe demanded.

"Well…Remember that time we had to guard that vase?" Nicole asked.

"Uh…No?"

"You blasted it so the Mavericks wouldn't get it, making us lose our bounty!" a man in the same outfit, but with blue visors over his eyes and his mouth visible, barked.

"I don't remember that mission, Lazarus," Ashe argued.

"You don't remember any missions where you don't get the bounty," a third one with red visors scoffed.

"I heard that, Red!" Ashe barked as she pulled the man into a headlock with a Wet Willy.

"Ah! Help! Her finger's so wet…" Red whimpered as he tried to escape.

"I don't think I can, Master Thomas," Grey admitted.

"You want to find something worth protecting, right?" Aile asked, "Just like how Ashe wants her name to go down in the history books?"

"Well…Yeah…"

"Then this is the perfect thing. You're protecting the whole world right now," Vent grinned.

"Let's get going then. Everyone, to your stations!" Prairie ordered, "Hunters, prep your weapons and get ready for landing. Once we grab onto Ouroboros, expect Mavericks to stick to us like bees to honey! Once your weapons are ready, be prepared to defend our base!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the Hunters saluted.

"Oh, please, call me Prairie!"

"Prairie, yes, Prairie!"

With that, the base of the Guardians rocketed off. Everyone quickly got ready and many went out to the top of the base and began to open fire on the Mavericks. As the Grand Nuage shot through the skies, the hundreds of Dogu and Rayfly Mechaniloids flowed out of the Ouroboros. Suddenly several Rayflys began to come straight for the Grand Nuage in a bee-line.

"Quickly! Evasive maneuvers!" Prairie ordered.

"Too late!" Bumblebee cried as the Rayflys were nearly on top of them.

"Brace for impact!" Jetstorm cried as he braced himself, only for something completely unexpected to happen.

At that moment, a massive black-armored arm with a purple-armored spiked forearm with a huge black-armored hand reached out and suddenly crushed the Rayfly in its grip with a tremendous crunch.

"What the…?" Lan gasped as he looked out the window, suddenly seeing another giant purple-armored arm reach out from above the windows and crush another Rayfly.

The mysterious giant arms continued to snatch Rayflys and Dogu out of the air and crush them, but when more than two began to charge at a time, the giant arms simply changed from crushing the enemies to swatting them out of the way like flies.

"What in the world are those things?" Will yelped as the mysterious arms continued to knock the Mechaniloids out of the sky, thankfully saving the Grand Nuage from getting knocked out of the sky.

-Commander Prairie. Just keep this thing on course. I'll hold these things off for as long as I can, though a little help would be appreciated up here- a voice said form over the Comm. link.

"Onii-San?" Megaman asked.

A moment later the overhead monitor changed to the data from the camera on the roof. It immediately locked onto him, and when they saw him, everyone's jaws dropped. Onii-San's shoulders and upper back were aflame with neon green energy. Over his shoulders were large purple jagged-fanged faces with large horns on the top with gold eyes with blue decorations bentath, the arms coming out of the massive jaws themselves. As they extended from his body, they gradually increased in size until they were gargantuan in proportion.

"Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm," Prairie called out. "Get up there and help him out!"

"Ah… Right," the three Autobots said, slowly turning away from the screen, not believing what they were seeing as they headed for the roof.

"Hey Onii-San! What do you call those things?" Ashe asked, wondering if she could copy them with A-Trans.

"Twinboekun Arms!" Onii-San answered as he turned his hands into fist and slammed two Dogu over the head, sending them crashing into the ocean below. The next moment he banged his fists together, scattering sparks into the air before he let out a loud roar like a light-year-sized six-faced energy-mecha that could crush entire galaxies in its grip, fighting the mechaniloids off with renewed fervor.

Lan quickly transformed his arms into his Dragon Claws and looked them over, then compared them to Onii-San's Twinboekun Arms, stating, "I suddenly feel small and inadequate."

"Hey it could always be worse," Will said patting Lan's shoulder, "He could be able to form a giant robot pe…"

The next moment Sari hit him over the head with a frying pan she pulled out of her Hammerspace.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy being tall?" she asked as she twirled her weapon around before putting it back in her Hammerspace.

"First Eva, now Sari…" Will grumbled as he nursed the new bump on his head, "Will I ever have solace in saying something like a curse and _not_ get whacked by a frying pan?"

"Brace for impact!" Fleuve called before the ship collided with the Ouroboros.

"Ouch…" Prairie groaned, "Damage report?"

"We're stuck in the side of the Ouroboros," Bumblebee replied before everyone but Fleuve and Prairie ran outside.

"Your orders, Grey? Ashe?" Vent asked.

"Uh…" Grey began.

"Kick Maverick ass and do whatever you can to get to Albert!" Ashe shouted.

"Typical Ashe…" Lazarus, Red, and Nicole muttered while they facepalmed.

"Don't you worry guys worry about the Grand Nuage," Onii-San said as he punched another Dogu with his massive arm, and swatted another Rayfly with the other, "I'll handle things here, then get back to you before the big finale."

"Okay, Onii-san," Bulkhead nodded before everyone moved out.

The Hunters and Guardians all open fired at any Mavericks that got near with some stopping every now and then to stay back to hold them back. Many of them awed at the abilities Lan, Ace, Will, Yuck, the Biometal users, Ed, and Lance showed while others freaked at seeing the Autobots, Maximals, and Black Arachnia transform into vehicles, insects, and animals. The group was soon diminished to just the main group as they entered a cathedral-like area of the Ouroboros. Across from them on the other side of the room was Albert.

"I'd have never guessed that you would come after the Ouroboros in an airship. The way of those who can't keep up with progress are savage," Albert scoffed.

"Albert!" Grey growled.

"By the way, there are some people here who want to see you two, Ashe, and Defective," Albert sneered, "Would you be so kind as to make their acquaintance? Also, Vent, Aile, there are some here to see you as well."

He glowed before transforming. They all gasped as they saw his new form resembled a mechanical humanoid buck with a red Mohawk and flamethrowers for hands. He snorted at them.

"Buckfire?" Ashe gasped.

"Traitor Model A…I will destroy you!" Buckfire declared before changing into Chronoforce, "I've been waiting to get my revenge."

"Chronoforce?" Grey pondered before Chronoforce turned into a green bulb-like Pseudoroid, "Now he's Rospark!"

"It's so nice to see you again, boy!" Rospark winked at Grey, making him whimper and hide behind a furious Ashe, "Ugh! It's the girl again!"

"You keep away from Grey, you near-rapist!" Ashe barked before Rospark turned into Queenbee.

"Oh, allow me to give you a proper welcome!" Queenbee declared before turning into Vulturon, "Back for an encore, are you?"

"It's the vulture again…" Inuyasha grumbled as Vulturon turned into Argoyle and Ugoyle.

"We won't be beaten again!" Argoyle declared before they turned into Bifrost, "For your disloyalty to the king, you shall perish!"

"What the Pit?" Bumblebee gasped as Bifrost changed into a green and white raptor/eagle Pseudoroid.

"Well, well. It's been a while, brats," the Pseudoroid sneered.

"Hivolt!" Vent growled before the Pseudoroid turned into a giant blue angler fish Pseudoroid with a female-like lure, "Lurerre!"

"Well hello again, handsome and the bitch," the Pseudoroid said as she blew a kiss to Vent before turning into a red and orange lion Pseudoroid with flames for a mane, "All this fighting is interfering with my training. I'll take care of you all as part of it, then."

"Fistleo…" Aile growled before turning into a purple and white mandrill-based Pseudoroid.

"Ook! Ook! I'm getting back at you two for taking my stuff away from me!" the monkey declared.

"Purprill!" Vent and Aile snarled as the mandrill turned into a blue and purple jellyfish-based Pseudoroid, "Leganchor!"

"Hwahaha! Good to see you two again, and older this time. Why, in my time…" the Pseudoroid began before turning into an orange, yellow, and green wolf-based Pseudoroid, "Let me guess, you all are here to try and defeat Master Albert? Well, you won't be able to. Especially the hunk."

_'Why is it always that the female Pseudoroids want to have their way with me?'_ Vent thought with a deadpan as Aile glared furiously at the Pseudoroid.

-Hurricaune!- Model X gasped as the wolf turned into a silver, white, and red mole-based Pseudoroid with cannon-like arms –Flammole?-

"Hmm? Oh…It's you two again," the mole scoffed before turning into a bulky silver and grey rhino-based Pseudoroid, "You've come at last…The foolish Mega Men who have sided with the Guardians and Hunters."

"Protectos!" Aile gasped.

-A-Trans…?- Model A gasped as Protector turned into Albert.

"Why do you have the same copy ability as Model A?" Grey gasped.

"I told you both that you were made in my image. But my real power is not in my copy ability," Albert explained, "The spirit of everything Model W eats lives on inside me. The power to control all life. That is the power of the Ultimate Mega Man, the Rock Man King. The real A-Trans!"

_'It's like Model W is a Philosopher's Stone and he is using it to bypass Equivalent Exchange,'_ Ed thought as Albert's words echoed into his mind.

"They're waiting for you all in their new bodies. Please go in and play with them. If you can make it to me, then I will tell you two everything on how, even though you both are incomplete, can still use A-Trans, and who you really are," Albert continued with a sneer before vanishing, letting fifteen platforms with an image of the Pseudoroids on them.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared before Lan. When the light cleared, Onii-San had appeared yet again. His hands looked a little beat up, but aside from that there was nothing wrong with him.

Aside from being thrown off of the Grand Nuage and nearly breaking his neck in the crash that is, but after everything _he's_been through, he wasn't really one to complain about something trivial like that.

"Okay… I smashed about a thousand of those things already…" Onii-San panted out, "I'll just... stick with you guys from here on out. The Grand Nuage... should be safe for now. So, what'd I miss?"

"Not much," Bumblebee replied, "Just that we have to fight fifteen Pseudoroids!"

"We'll have to split up," Aile said, "I've got that wolf bitch."

"I still don't get why she gets like that…" Vent muttered, "I'll deal with Purprill."

"I'll deal with Bifrost," Onii-san shrugged.

"I'll get that buzzard," Inuyasha growled as he walked over to the image of Vulturon.

"I've got Rospark," Ashe said, _'Grey's ass is my property, plant-freak!'_

_'Why do I get the feeling Ashe just thought of something that I don't want to know about?'_ Grey thought as he saw Ashe give a dark laugh before saying, "I'll go after Chronoforce."

"Dibs on Argoyle and Ugoyle," Lan and Megaman spoke in unison.

"I'll fight Flammole," Ace said.

"I'll get the cat," Yuck chuckled sinisterly as he went to Fistleo's image.

"Wait up," Cheetor called as he followed him.

"Might as well go for Leganchor," Lyra Dino spoke.

"Guess I get Protectos," Prometheus cackled as his armor reformed.

"Lurerre…I'll fight her…" Pandora said as she formed her own armor.

"That bee is mine again!" Ed declared.

"Wait up, Brother!" Al called as he followed him with Silverbolt and Black Arachnia.

"I'll fight Buckfire," Sari said, "Come on, guys."

"Brother, we make Double Team on Hivolt," Jetfire said.

"Right, Brother," Jetstorm nodded.

With that, everyone took their positions in front of the image of their intended target. They all vanished in various flashes of light.

* * *

Lan and Megaman appeared in a cathedral version of where the two were originally fought.

"Only those royal to the new king may pass," Argoyle declared with a grunt of Ugoyle, "There's only one way you two are getting through…As sacrifices to the king!"

"Meet your end!"

"Really now?" Lan asked.

"Try it," Megaman smirked.

"Perfect Synchro!" both declared before HUB Style formed.

"Who are you?" Argoyle asked.

"I am…Megaman HUB Style!" HUB Style declared as he unleashed the same attack he performed back in Clash when that glitch sent them to the Undernet.

"What?" Ugoyle screamed as the majority of his chassis was blown out.

"No! It can't be! Very well…you may pass…We throw ourselves before your feet…!" Argoyle declared.

"Graaah!" Ugoyle screamed in agony as the two were obliterated by the blast.

"Heh. Too easy," HUB Style smirked as he split into Lan and Megaman before they vanished.

* * *

"You'll be getting the VIP Treatment this time…I have a special requiem for you!" Vulturon declared on a cathedral-themed stage.

"Yeah…I won't go easy on you this time," Inuyasha smirked as his Tetsusaiga turned pitch-black, "Kuro-Tetsusaiga. Here I go! Meidō Zangetsuha! (Dark Path Cutting-Moon Wave!)"

He sliced the very air before him, creating a giant black hole. Various parts of the room began to break off and fly into it. Vulturon tried to hold onto the stage.

"Call it off! Call it off! I give!" Vulturon called before being dropped when the technique stopped, "Where did that thing lead to?"

"Hell," Inuyasha replied, making the Pseudoroid gulped.

"Uh…I'm going to retire. Now it's up to you," Vulturon said, "Carry on with the show, Inuyasha. Give them a Mega performance!"

"I still don't get half the stuff you talk about," Inuyasha growled as he bonked Vulturon on the head before they appeared in the main hall.

"Vulturon?" Lan gasped as he and Megaman prepared to fight.

"Hold on! I'm just here to give Inuyasha my girl which has all my powers except for my wings," Vulturon said as he gave the half-demon his guitar, "I'm going back to the Scrapyard. Those guys need a guy who rocks to cheer them up. Give Albert a Mega Performance!"

With that, he went off. Inuyasha, Lan, and Megaman stared at the guitar Inuyasha gained before he sliced it with Tetsusaiga. The two halves glowed before entering the sword and changed it into a silver Tetsusaiga-themed guitar.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha pondered as Ed and Al reappeared, both slightly burnt and needles stuck in Al's rump.

"Heh. She forgot my Alchemy!" Ed beamed before seeing Inuyasha's new weapon, "Hey, what's with the guitar?"

"Guitar?" Inuyasha repeated, "Is this what you call this?"

"Seems I'm going to have to give you lessons, Inuyasha," Megaman spoke with a chuckle.

"You play a guitar?" Lan asked.

"Roll-chan tricked me into taking lessons with her back when we were Sonic the Hedgehog and Roll the Hedgefox," Megaman replied as Ed began to pull the needles out of Al's behind, "I don't regret it. It was fun to say the least."

"Hey, guys," Aile said as she appeared.

"Why do you smell like nachos, circuits, and wolf?" Al asked.

"Oh, Al-chan, that's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Aile giggled, _'I spayed the bitch before murdering her nice and slowly…Vent's ass is mine! Bwahahaha!'_

* * *

"I got the strangest feeling, guys…" Vent shuddered.

-I got those all the time whenever I left Ciel for an hour or when I submitted a report to her about facing a female Maverick- Model Z stated.

"…This place…" Vent whispered.

-I know, Vent- Model X said as Vent looked around the strange amusement park-like area when Purprill appeared.

"Ook! Ook! Seems we meet in the same place once more," Purprill hooted.

"You bastard! I won't forgive you for killing her!" Vent roared.

-Vent, calm down- Model X ordered –You're going to get yourself nearly killed by this guy again-

"You're right. But…"

-We know, Vent- Model Z said –This monkey took your mother from your life just like it did to Aile's mother, but rage won't beat him. A clear mind will be key to defeating your opponents-

"…Can I torture him slowly?"

-Hell yeah- Zero replied –But can I have a go first?-

-Zero!- Model X gasped.

-What? I'm pissed still at Lan knowing about that and I wanna vent it out on the monkey-

-Fine. Just so you know, I'm starting to think Model Z is a better Biomatch for you, Vent- Model X stated.

"Really?"

-Yes. Perhaps I should just stay with Aile while you and Model Z work together-

-Sounds good to me. You always nag, nag, nag- Model Z joked.

-And you, sir, are a buffoon-

-Hey! I'm not a monkey with a red ass!-

-My point exactly-

"I'm good with it, Model X. Model Z, I get to be the one to kill him, got it?" Vent demanded before his body slump and Zero took over.

"You think you're so great, monkey-boy," Zero smirked, using Vent's body like it were second nature.

"Ook! Ook! I'll make you eat those words! I'll show you just how powerful the Pseudoroid Purprill really is!"

With that, Purprill shot his left fist at Zero, extending it at him. Zero jumped over it and began to run along the arm. His ZX-Saber tinted violet and began to spark lightning.

"Raikousen! (Lightning Flash!)" Zero roared as he sliced off Purprill's arm before being slugged into a teeter-totter with the other.

"Ook! Ook! You meanie! Take this: Kunai Spinner!" Purprill declared before spinning around and flew at him like a flying shuriken.

"Durga Glaive!" Zero called as his ZX-Saber turned into a glaive with an orange energy blade, "Renyoudan (Consecutive Leaf Finisher)"

The blade on the end glowed a forest green and changed to an emerald green color. He unleashed a barrage of consecutive thrusts at Purprill. The mandrill Pseudoroid and knocked him away and destroyed his other arm and a leg.

"Alright, Vent," Zero chuckled, "Your finish."

"Thanks, M…Zero," Vent said as he took over.

-Wanna use something cool? Shout out 'Kaiser Knuckle' and see what happens- Zero said.

"Right. Kaiser Knuckle!" Vent roared before his weapon turned into crimson brass knuckles, "Sweet."

-Now go for the finisher with 'Shouryūken!'-

"Right. Shouryūken! (Rising Dragon Fist!)" Vent roared.

He vanished from sight. Purprill looked down when he sensed something and saw Vent. Vent delivered an uppercut. The knuckles glowed before releasing a dragon made of ice that ripped right through Purprill.

"N-Nooo! I'm too powerful to be beaten! Fine…Fight Albert…And perish…! Oook!" Purpill cried out before exploding, making Vent reappear in the main hall.

"Vent-san!" Lan whooped as Vent and Aile were forced out of Double Rock-On.

"What happened?" Aile asked.

-We made a little decision- Model X said –Model Z wants to be Vent's Biomatch without me-

"Really?" Aile asked.

-Yep! I like you, kid, but you're a bit too much like Model X- Zero replied.

"I don't really mind. I've heard certain…comments about my figure," Aile spoke.

-Well you do have one heck of a figure. Not surprised Vent hasn't done anything with you, yet-

"Z-Zero!" Vent exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Hentai!" Aile snapped as she whacked Zero into the floor, making a clattering sound that echoed through the cathedral.

-I regret nothing!- the Biometal declared before the ones fighting Fistleo and the lion Pseudoroid himself appeared.

"Not another one!" Megaman yelped before he saw Yuck and Fistleo bow to each other.

"Thank you for the honorable battle," Fistleo said, "It was good training."

"Likewise, dude," Yuck chuckled as he banged fists with him.

"Good luck against Albert. You will need all the luck you can summon to defeat the man," Fistleo said before he left in the same direction Vulturon went, "Perhaps making a dojo to teach others my moves _is_ a good idea…"

"Uh…What happened?" Aile asked.

"We fought for a bit and Steel Stripes here brought up that he was a smokin' fighter and that he should open his own dojo," Yuck replied as he pointed at Cheetor with his thumb

"Turns out he liked the idea," Cheetor chuckled as nearly everyone else appeared, "He stopped fighting and surrendered. Then you just saw what happened."

"Why do you smell like blood, sweat, oil, and burning petals?" Silverbolt asked.

"Oh no reason…" Ashe chuckled nervously.

(Flashback)

_Rospark sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again…I wanted the sexy boy."_

_"Hey! That boy is mine, you gay wilted flower!" Ashe barked, "A-Trans: Jetfire!"_

_"I just despise pesky girls. Get out of my sight!" Rospark declared before grabbing a cable and transformed into a bloomed, slender flower Pseudoroid with a pink body and vine arms and legs, "That boy's ass belongs to me."_

_Ashe-Jetfire's eyes narrowed before grinning maliciously and declared with fire erupting from the A-Transed form, "Grey's ass is mine, bitch!"_

_"Oh shit…" Rospark began before Ashe-Jetfire began to incinerate the guy._

(End Flashback)

Pandora, Lyra Dino, and Grey shook off the water on their bodies. The Pseudoroids they all fought were in underwater climates. They were lucky their special bodies could survive being underwater for long periods of time. In a flash of light Onii-San finally rejoined them, nary a scratch at all on him. However, Sari suddenly grabbed his left arm and brought his hand to eye-level.

"Onii-San! Your hand's been burnt," she cried, seeing the possibly 2nd Degree burns on the left side of his left hand by his pinkie.

"Oh that?" he asked, slightly winching, "It's nothing."

"'Nothing?' You faced Bifrost, yet you got _burnt_!" Megaman argued.

"Yeah, how in the world did that happen?" Ace pondered, "I know my flames, and Bifrost doesn't make flames!"

Onii-San sighed as he recalled what happened…

(Flashback)

_Onii-San appeared in a flash of light in a room similar in design to the one Bifrost was originally in. In a series of thundering steps, the resurrected crocodile-based Pseudoroid came forward._

_"Oh! What is this now? A mere__human__is fighting me, and__alone__it seems," Bifrost grumbled to himself. "Well, it does not matter. Just stand real still and I'll end your life quickly," he said as he gnashed his teeth together in an experimenting chomp._

_"Hm?" Onii-San replied. "Oh,you think I'm one of__those__people that'll surrender just because you tell me to."_

_"Of course you should surrender. You do not stand a chance against me, and the new world Albert is creating," Bifrost replied._

_Onii-San smirked as he raised his left arm above his head, neon green flames surrounding his shoulder and extending up his arm. "You should worry more about yourself and not this Albert fellow. Dekabutsu Hammer!"_

_Suddenly, his shoulder was encased in a dull brown metal sphere, a uncomplicated metal arm extending high above his head before a massive, solid-steel hammer forming in place his hand._

_Upon seeing Onii-San wield the massive weapon, his jaw slacked as Onii-San smirked again._

_"Bye-bye," he said with a smug grin, wagging the fingers on his right hand goodbye as he brought down the giant mallet down on top of Bifrost, completely crushing him flatter then a pancake due to the sheer size and weight of the hammer. A moment later his remains exploded beneath the Dekabutsu Hammer._

(End Flashback)

"Whoa…" Lan thought as he recalled all his Nanite configurations, "Even with my transformations, I couldn't crush Bifrost in a single move."

"Here, let me bandage this up," Sari offered.

She pulled some bandages from her Hammerspace and began addressing the burn on his arm with a salve from a first-aid kit. Upon seeing this Bumblebee grumbled to himself, but no one noticed.

"Thanks Sari," Onii-San said with a smile.

"Heh. You're welcome," Sari replied as she finished bandaging his hand up. "Hey c'mon guys. Let me patch you up too," as she walked over to the Autobots, Maximal, and Predacon.

"So did you convert any of the Pseudoroids?" Onii-san asked.

"Just Fistleo and Vulturon," Megaman replied.

"Well…Three out of sixteen ain't bad," Onii-San shrugged, "You guys go on ahead of me, alright? I might as well make sure none of the Hunters or Guardians are badly injured here."

"Hai, Onii-San," Will nodded.

With that, the smaller group dashed off. They went through the doors on the other side of the room and skidded to a halt. Before them was Aeolus.

"You made a foolish choice…You should have stayed away," Aeolus spat as Thetis appeared.

"We've got some unfinished business to take care of! I'm just not going to let any of you waltz out of here!" Thetis declared as Atlas appeared beside her.

"This is as far as you go!" Atlas declared as Siarnaq appeared beside Aeolus.

-Commence Complete Destruction of Targets!-

"Don't any of you realize that Albert has just been using you?" Black Arachnia scoffed, "None of you could take the title since he'll simply destroy you. Why keep fighting?"

"A mere trifling technicality…The winner out of all of us need only to defeat Albert to become king," Aeolus replied.

"Ugh! What a load of Space Barnacles!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Lan, Grey, Inuyasha, Ashe, Megaman, Sonia, Sari, Will…You guys go on ahead," Aile ordered, "We'll deal with these lowlifes. Rock-On!"

"Let's go, Zero. Rock-On!" Vent grinned.

-Biolink Established. ROCK Systems: Online- both said.

Aile gained her Model X armor as Vent's armor was different. he red armor design was more bulky and more colorful. He had red and white shoulder armor with his symbol engraved in it. The front of it had two green orbs on his chest plate. The boots were far bigger and his hands had doubled in size. The helmet itself looked more colorful with its red and white design and the crystal had changed from green to blue.

-So what do you think of my Maverick Hunting Armor?- Zero asked.

"Cool," Vent replied.

"We're going to need those stolen Biometals back now," Aile ordered as the group faced the Mega Men.

Meanwhile, the eight ran out the door on the other side of the room. They looked around and a few pink petals blew by them. They were standing on a walkway through the middle of a large field of flowers of various light colors. They looked up to see a dome meant to resemble daytime with a few clouds, evident by the gold frame structure above them. They soon approached the other end to see Albert sitting in a gold and black throne.

"I thought you might be coming right about now…or should I say I needed you to come…I'm so happy…Yet sad at the same time…" Albert said, "If you hadn't met Model A, you would have died never knowing the truth. In the end, you've proven that my plan was perfect."

"What do you mean…?" Grey asked.

"Oh? Model A, you haven't told them yet?" Albert asked, "You should remember everything by now."

-H-Hey! Grey, Ashe! Don't listen to him! Waste him!- Model A exclaimed nervously as Albert stood up and laughed.

"How cruel you are…Grey, Ashe, I'll tell you the truth. Grey, you first. You are my successor! I made you in my image to be like a son. If anything were to happen to me, this throne would be yours! The Rock Man King I created, that spare body…That was your identity, Grey," Albert declared.

"Me…? A-A spare Rock Man King…?" Grey gasped as he nearly feel to his knees.

"Ashe…You are my distant offspring. You are a descendent of the family I left before I became one of the Sage Trinity. You were able to Rock-On with Model A because your DNA bears so many similarities to mine."

"But that's because you somehow incorporated you data into me…!" Ashe began.

"No, you are completely unaltered. Your appearance was totally unexpected since I ordered the Mavericks to kill any relatives of mine at any cost. The Model A you both contain was a backup system that contains my entire plan," Albert replied, "Model A…In other words, Model Albert!"

-I _hate_ that name!- Model A growled, hissing the second word with greater venom then a floating, chatty paperweight would have been capable of producing.

"And that isn't Model A's real name," Lan said, "A few days ago, I got curious and used my Dimensional Scream on Model A. What I found startled me."

"Oh really?" Albert asked, "And _what_ did you find that proves Model A doesn't stand for Model Albert?"

"Because Model A was actually created by a woman named Ciel to be based on the Maverick Hunter known as 'Axl,'" Lan explained, "Axl was created some time after X and Zero were by a few centuries. X considered Axl as a little brother while Zero thought of him as an excited kid who wasn't fit to fight Mavericks. But he proved Zero wrong a few times. He was the original user of A-Trans with the special ability Copy Shot."

"Axl…" Grey whispered.

"Kinda cool," Ashe grinned.

-That was me?- Model A pondered.

"Yep! Albert must have deleted your memories to make space for that data on his plans," Lan replied.

"Very clever, Lan Hikari. But soon, the name 'Albert' and what it stands for will be gone," Albert said as he fused with his giant throne into a three-headed dragon with blade/horn on the main head, "Now that my plan is finished, you are no longer of use to me…There only need be one Rock Man King…Me!"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha roared.

"For me to extinguish the life of my own flesh and blood is so sad. But…I'm glad! Because of my own hand, I will become the only 'me!'" Albert continued.

With that, the three dragon heads roared. The two side heads turned to each other and a black hole appeared between their gaping jaws. The black hole began to pull everyone into it. Ashe and Grey A-Transed into Jetfire and Jetstorm and began to fly against the pull while the others held onto them. A white hole suddenly appeared above them as the center head began to fire black fireballs from its mouth and into the black hole. The eight paled as the fireballs erupted from the white hole and right at them. The two flyers began to dodge before Grey-Jetstorm was hit by one, knocking him out of A-Trans just as the two holes closed.

"Grey!" Ashe called as she canceled A-Trans to catch him.

"We may have to resort to Final Smash," Megaman said, "Lan, hand me a Smash Ball."

"…No…" Lan replied.

"Huh?" Megaman pondered as Lan called out a Smash Ball from his Smash Scarf.

"If it's okay with you…Can I try it just once?" Lan asked.

"…" Megaman began to think for a few moments before looking at Lan, "Go get him, Lan."

"Thanks, Megaman," Lan said.

With that, he crushed the Smash Ball. The Smash Aura erupted off him before it tripled in size as Lan unleashed his Haki at the dragon. Albert shuddered within the dragon in excitement.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Primal asked.

"He's unleashing Final Smash…alone?" Geo gasped.

"But…But I thought he could only do that with Megaman," Ness said.

"Well we're going to see him try something new," Six replied.

"I kinda feel weird," Rex shuddered, "My Nanites are acting up for some reason."

"Mine as well," Eve nodded.

* * *

"Final Smash!" Lan roared, letting out an actual dragonic roar.

A flash of white and blue light erupted from him. The light faded to reveal a large machine that stood at Bulkhead's height. It was mainly white with bits of blue, yellow, and red on it. Its black hands had blue claws on the tips, making them resemble dragon hands. On the backs of its lower arms were blue guards with a small dragon wing on each end. It had shoulder guards resembling the heads of two Blue Eyes White Dragons with their lower jaws missing and a yellow line going down the middle of their heads, ending at the tip. It had a blue torso with red markings resembling dragon scales near the waist with a larger version on Lan's necklace in the center. On its left hip was a pair of twin white sword hilts with blue markings resembling Blue Eyes White Dragons. On the outsides of its lower legs was wing-shaped blue and red armor. The feet of its form resembled dragon feet and it had Lan's Dragon Tail, Dragon Wings, and Dragon Cannons. Its head had blue optics with white slits in them with a blue faceguard with a blue chin-like ornament with blue lines on the back due to there being no helmet. Surprisingly, it resembled a dragon-theme armor worn by the ancient samurai warrior class.

"Dragon Armor: Model White Dragon!" Lan's voice roared from the large mecha.

-Impressive- Model D spoke.

"Impressive indeed, but let's see how you do against my throne," Albert chuckled.

The dragon heads roared before flying off, leaving the necks. The three heads began to open fire violet lasers that began to break the ground as missiles raced out of the necks. Lan grasped the two sword hilts and pulled them out, blue lasers blades ripping out of them and slicing through the side heads and Inuyasha got the last with his Kaze no Kizu. The others provided laser fire that destroyed the missiles.

"I've got enough energy for one last attack before Final Smash is done," Lan said as he rose his left hand, revealing the back had the same BEWD necklace design on it, "These claws of mine hold a Dragon's Rage. Their burning roars declare that I defeat you! Now here I go, Burst Stream of Destruction Claw!"

He flew right at the center of the dragon as its necks continued to fire missiles at him. His left clawed-hand ignited in white lightning and blue energy. The others shot the missiles out of the sky before they got near to him. He reeled his left hand back before swinging it, slicing right through the dragon's body. He flew back to the others before his Final Smash ended and he landed on Megaman as the dragon exploded.

"Did…I…get him?" Lan panted as Megaman got him off.

"Big time," Ashe replied before the smoke cleared to reveal a slightly singed Albert, "Oh come on!"

* * *

**Me: To be continued...Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**


	54. ZXA: Ouroboros Part 2: Albert

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"I can hear them, the anger, the bitterness, the sadness of the sacrifices to Model W. Having consumed the souls of people throughout the world, the awakened Model W is the world's consciousness itself," Albert declared, "Model W desires destruction…It desires that the Earth conclude its autobiography…So be it! Model W! Rock Man King! If at evolution's extreme…there is destruction, it was destined to be that way."

"That stuff is only in your head!" Ashe argued, "The power of Model W has taken control of you!"

"Hmph…By drowning in peace, by rejecting change, you made the choice for the destruction of Earth. To be at evolution's extreme…as one of the Sage Trinity, but above all as a scientist. At evolution's extreme…there is emptiness and misery. Man will eventually begin to fight again. For peace…For righteousness…Man will continue to find ways to justify fighting. I've come to understand that nothing can come of this world…but an empty, miserable future…"

"So, you just decided to make yourself Ruler…?" Grey demanded.

"Ruler? No, no, no…Talk about a life of emptiness…I am trying to create a new world. I want to bring new life into the world and protect its future."

"Whoa! Don't talk to us like an idiot!" Ashe barked, "You're blowing things way out of proportion!"

"Don't make me laugh! So now you think you're a god or something?" Grey demanded.

"I don't _think_ I'm a god…I _am _a _God!_" Albert declared as the sounds of locks unlatching echoed through the chamber.

His straightjacket's locks unlocked and he grabbed a side. He threw it off and his entire body was engulfed in a violet energy, completely cutting his image off from all. He sent out a pulse of power that shattered the rooms walls and roof ten gold and red metal devices surrounded Albert's form, three on each side and two on the top and bottom. They all glowed before turning into 'wings,' a 'tail,' and a 'halo.' The purple energy began to dissipate and revealed Albert's new form. He wore yellow-colored armor, large elf-like boots, and an inverted version of Model A's jumpsuit. Over his face was a blue semi-transparent helmet with piercing yellow eyes glowing from within.

"The world that you live in itself is defective," Albert declared, "Before a new world can be made, this world must be reset. That's where the ultimate power of Model W comes in. I have already decided the fate of the world as its god. The destiny of destruction cannot be changed!"

"No…We can change our destiny!" Ashe declared.

"Even if you did make this world, we make our own destiny! We're going to bring you down and take back our destiny!" Grey added.

"We alone decide our fate!" Ashe and Grey declared.

"Well said, you two," Megaman nodded as his NaviMark pulsated.

In the other room, the battle seemed to be turning for the worse. The four Mega Men were starting to overpower them when they, Vent, and Aile staggered.

"Are you guys okay?" Bumblebee asked.

-No…I feel…I feel like my power is…- Model X began before the Mega Men began to scream.

A large burst of energy erupted from each of them, varying in colors. Atlas was releasing a fire-colored energy as Siarnaq released a purple and white energy. Thetis was releasing an icy-blue energy while Aeolus was dispersing a lime-green and white energy. Aile was releasing a pure blue energy as Vent released a red energy. The six energies fused into one before shooting out into the other room.

"There it is…that empty misery…It disgusts me! That's why I made Mega Men, to evolve! You, who couldn't become Gods…You're not even Mega Men, you're mere mortals!"

Ashe and Grey staggered before a silver energy erupted form them and fused with the energy emerging from inside. The energy collided with Megaman and entered his body. Instantly, gold knight armor snapped onto him, taking form of a gold version of the Black Knight's armor with Excalibur Sonic's spikes and red cape. He took out Caliburn and it instantly transformed into Excalibur. His NaviMark formed on the torso and sides of his helmet before being coated with gold crown-like armor.

"Super Transformation: Rock Man King Megaman!" Megaman roared as he began to float before Albert.

"What?" Albert gasped.

"Shocked? Well you're not the only one," RMK Megaman said, "Seems you weren't deemed to be the King...I was. Guys, I'll take this wimp down."

"Not without us!" Ashe and Grey barked before their armor turned white and metallic purple with silver energy wings erupting frm their backs and their blasters transforming into sleeker versions,

"What?" Albert demanded, not believing what he was seeing.

-That power that just released from me…- Model A gasped –It recovered my memories! Guys, this is my Silver Axl Form from when I was a Maverick Hunter! I took down a guy that tried to destroy the world after the Ragnarok incident with this!-

"That power you released must have activated it," Grey said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" Ashe whooped before the two flew up to stand beside RMK Megaman.

**

* * *

Boss Battle: Silver Axl Grey, Silver Axl Ashe, and Rock Man King Megaman VS Model Weil Albert.  
Battle Theme: His World, Version By Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis from Zebrahead**

"You mere mortals don't stand a chance against me…A God!" Albert declared as a light red barrier encased his form.

"Well let's see you prove that!" RMK Megaman declared before shooting off at him.

"Let's go!" Ashe and Grey shouted before flying alongside the armored NetNavi.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Ashe asked.

"We must wait for our chance to close in for the kill," Excalibur replied.

Albert rose a hand and the metal bits changed into a fist-like shape engulfed in green energy taking on the form of a fist. It flew at the trio and they quickly dodged it. Ashe and Grey fired at the bits, destroying them. Albert snarled as his force field dissipated.

"I get it! If we destroy those Model W Parts that surround his body, that force field of his dissipates!" Ashe exclaimed.

"Perfect! Soul Surge!" RMK Megaman called before unleashing a barrage of swipes, "Ha! There's no escape!"

"Now! Just keep slashing!" Excalibur declared as his wielder continued his strikes until the force field and the Model W Parts reappeared.

"Ugh! You dare strike a God?" Albert demanded as he fired laser from the Model W Parts at them.

"A-Trans! Super Chronoforce Shield!" Ashe called as a silver version of Cronoforce's back formed on her left hand and protected them form the blasts.

-Anything I copied has been enhanced to beyond normal limits. But it uses a lot of power- Model A advised as Ashe's hand changed back.

"Your sword, what is it?" Albert asked.

"I am Excalibur, fiend," the sacred sword replied.

"I thought the sacred sword Excalibur was merely _legend_," Albert growled, feeling his right to remake this world was being defied even more.

"Yeah, it was a shocker for me, too," RMK Megaman agreed as Ashe and Grey destroyed the Model W Parts, "Soul…"

"Oh no you don't!" Albert snarled before his arms turned into yellow versions of Hivolt's wings before they fired six giant violet beams at them, "Imperial Rays!"

"A-Trans: Tengen Toppa Twinboekun: Left Arm!" Ashe roared as the same left arm Onii-san used to destroy the flying Mechaniloids, now silver and platinum purple, formed and blocked the blasts effortlessly.

-This form also enables us to A-Trans certain parts of our bodies- Model A explained –Back when I had a body, this form let me copy forms I couldn't copy normally-

"Model A, this is amazing!" Grey awed.

"Time to go all out with Soul Surge!" RMK Megaman declared.

"Listen carefully. Timing is everything! Swing your sword at exactly the right moment," Excalibur instructed as his wielder continued the assault.

"Heh heh! There's no escape!" RMK Megaman declared.

"Your efforts are futile!" Albert roared as he slugged the transformed Megaman away while his force field and MWPs returned, healing his injuries.

"Hmph! You're mistaken is you think this is the limit of Excalibur's power!" Excalibur declared, "Don't underestimate Excalibur reborn! I am going to teach you the error of your ways!"

"Our buddy's trusty sword is gonna teach you a lesson!" Ashe laughed as they evades more lasers and another Imperial Rays attack.

"This world and its story must end here and now! Do you not understand?" Albert snarled.

"No! It's not going to end!" Grey argued.

"My stories end only when I stop running!" RMK Megaman added with a chuckle.

"Your selfishness is going to be the end of it all!" Ashe added.

"Do you understand nothing?" Albert argued before firing giant meteors and black tornados at the three.

"I once told a friend of mine this; I don't mind playing the bad guy every once in awhile," RMK Megaman replied as he sliced through the attacks while Ashe and Grey shielded themselves.

"We know everything must have its end, and we are going to end yours," Excalibur added as Ashe and Grey destroyed the Model W Parts one last time.

"You could never understand my sorrow at seeing the ruinous future this world has if its story does not come to an end immediately!" Albert argued as he barely dodged a Soul Surge.

"Good, cause we don't ever want to know such one-sided sadness," RMK Megaman replied.

"Foolish wizard!" Excalibur stated.

"He's a scientist, Exclaibur," RMK argued.

"I prefer to call those in that line of work wizards," Excalibur explained before asking to Albert, "You're willing to sacrifice countless others just to escape your own sorrow?"

"Sacrifices are _necessary_ for this!" Albert argued as he managed to evade another Soul Surge, "If the Earth's autobiography does not end, it will die!"

"He appears quite worn down," Excalibur commented.

"One more Soul Surge should do it!" Ashe grinned before the two managed to grab Albert.

"Now, Megaman! We'll be fine, just get him!" Grey called.

"Right. It's over now," RMK Megaman nodded.

He flew back to just a mile outside the Ouroboros. He pointed a finger at the monstrous Biometal before flying at it with Excalibur out front. A giant seal appeared in the air, slowly turning, before it changed into a giant golden sphere of wind with RMK Megaman within it. Within an instant, RMK Megaman was five meters behind Albert with Ashe and Grey at his sides.

"There is nothing Excalibur can't cut through," the sacred sword stated.

"Aaaaaaaah! But I…I…Aaaaaaaaah!" Albert screamed as gold light emerged from his body before the armor shattered.

* * *

The trio landed. Ashe and Grey's forms glowed before changing into their normal Model A forms. RMK Megaman sheathed Excalibur and both changed back to normal. Seven lights emerged from his NaviMark and splits into the seven energies. Each one went back to their Biometal as Ashe and Grey approached Albert.

"You're no Mega Man King…no Rock Man…You're no God…You were gonna destroy the world…You were gonna end the story…" Ashe growled, "You're not the one to make that decision!"

"Yeah, you're right, we are Defective. We're just two people named Ashe and Grey. You couldn't even change the destiny of two regular teens like us," Grey said, "This is the destiny that we've chosen…To live together with the people of this world!"

"This is our life, our story!" Ashe added.

"Is that your best answer? Is that what the 'other me' would have said…? You're most definitely one of my creations…both of you…You both…have surpassed me…My research wasn't wrong after all…" Albert panted, "Goodbye, Ultimate Defective! Goodbye…Ashe…! You can have your peace, and…leisurely _rot _in it!"

The two just nodded. They turned and walked away as Albert gave a small smile. He closed his eyes as his body began to glow. Within a matter of seconds, he exploded in a giant explosion. The Ouroboros began to rumble.

-We're in trouble!- Model A yelped.

"This flying fortress is going down!" Lan yelped before collapsing, "Chik_u_shō! (Damn!) I…I can't move!"

-The fiend!- Model D snarled.

"He's trying to take us down with him!" Sari gasped.

"This is the end…I'm…getting…tired…" Grey panted before collapsing, "Let's…hurry…back to…the…oth…ers…"

"Let's get back to the others…It's weird…I-I can't…move…" Ashe gasped before falling over, both losing Rock-On.

-Hey…Hey! Ashe! Grey! Get a hold of yourselves!- Model A called.

"Ashe! Grey!" Will called as the others ran over with Lan being carried by Megaman.

* * *

-Aile! Vent! It's too dangerous here! We have to go help the others!- Model X exclaimed as the room rumbled.

"I know, Model X!" Aile replied before looking at the four Maverick Mega Men, "But we're getting tired and these guys look as if they can still keep on going…"

"You guys go on ahead," Vent said as he stood between them and the Maverick Mega Men, "…Go ahead. We'll stay here and hold them back."

"No…What are you talking about? Don't be crazy, Vent, Model Z!" Aile argued.

-No worries, today's not our day to meet our maker- Zero replied with a small smile from Vent.

"Come on, Aile! They'll be fine!" Bumblebee argued.

"I'm gonna hold you to your word, Model Z! And Vent…" Aile began.

"Yeah?" Vent asked as he turned to face Aile, only to get a kiss from her before parting form her after a few moments.

"Come back, Vent," Aile said.

"…Yeah…" Vent nodded, "Hey, does this mean we're…"

"Yes," Aile giggled before she ran off with the others.

"Such beautiful resolve…To throw away your lives for your friends and lover," Aeolus said.

"Like I said, today ain't our day to die…" Zero said as he took over before his jewels began to glow and the four Mega Men collapsed to their knees in agony, "I know more about Biometals than you."

"Agh…What? My…body…feels…heavy…Model L!" Thetis gasped as she began to shake.

"Biometal!" Atlas gasped.

-Incomprehensible…! Incomprehensible…?- Siarnaq gasped as his body sparked and shook furiously.

"I love you, Aile," Vent whispered, "Take care of Ashe and Grey."

"We're sorry," Zero and Vent said in unison as the room began to crumble around them.

* * *

(Megaman POV)

We were lucky when the others showed up. Ashe, Grey, and Lan had all blacked out. We managed to get out through a different route when the one we took collapsed. I saw Aile had a pained look to her face at seeing it collapse. We got to the Grand Nuage, but no one found Vent and Zero. We're fearing the worse. A few days went by and Lan woke up. We told him what we think happened to Vent and…He didn't say anything. He just got up and left. I found him a few hours later in his Final Smash, destroying a pile of Maverick remains, blaming himself for Vent and Zero vanishing like that. He continued to destroy some piles of Maverick remains with his normal Dragon Claws, now resembling his Final Smash arms. Will's been checking all Zone for the two just in case a Zone Portal had appeared. It's been nearly a week and a half since then…

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Aaaagh!" Grey gasped as he shot up.

He heard a small moan. He turned to the left and sweated. His left hand was on Ashe's chest, squeezing it. He pulled it off and hit his hand. It was then Ashe started to wake up.

"Huh…? Where are we?" Ashe pondered.

"I'm…I'm not sure…" Grey replied as he at his feet, blushing madly.

-Ashe! Grey! Finally, you're awake! I'm so glad!- Model A cheered as he flew over to them –I was worried sick about you two! W-What's wrong? Are you still hurt?-

"Model A…Worried about someone?" Ashe asked, paling.

"Did we go through a Zone Portal?" Grey pondered.

-Oh, ha-ha…- Model A sarcastically laughed, earning a giggle from Ashe.

"How cute! You looked so concerned!" Ashe giggled.

-W-What! Can't I be worried about my friends?- Model A demanded.

"Thank you, Model A," Grey chuckled.

Ashe turned to the side and saw that everyone was in the infirmary, waiting for her and Grey to wake up, and asked, "Guys? What happened?"

"We won," Will replied.

"Where are we?" Grey asked.

"The infirmary in Hunter's Camp," Sonia replied, "You've been sleeping for nearly two weeks now."

"Two weeks?" Ashe exclaimed, "Dammit! That means I missed two week of finding booty!"

"Typical Ashe…" Nicole chuckled.

"So what happened after we blacked out?" Grey asked.

"Well…" Ace replied, still not believing what had happened himself.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Back in the Grand Nuage, Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite were frantically typing into the ship's controls as they tried to get the ship moving._

_"Guys! The Ouroboros is falling into the sea!" Lan cried as he and the others ran into the bridge, panicking, "Why are we still here?"_

_"The engines took a serious hit when we crash-landed," Prairie answered as she looked over the ship's current status, "The CIEL Drive has been damaged beyond repair, and unless we can get it fixed real quick, we're sitting ducks."_**(NeoNazo's Note: The CIEL Drive is the name of the lotus-shaped energy source in the Grand Nuage, since that was the new energy source she designed (Mega Man Zero 3). Gardenia, Tulip, and Marguerite are the three Operators for the Grand Nuage.)**

_"Oh slag! We're all gonna die!" Will cried quoting Rattrap, "A CIEL Drive of that size would take hours to fix! And we don't even have minutes!"_

_"Shut up, Will!" Aile barked._

_"Don't worry, guys. I've got enough power left for one last trick," Onii-San's voice called over the Comm. Link, "However, I'm going to need a nice long nap after this is over."_

_"Where's that voice being transmitted from?" Prairie demanded._

_Gardenia typed into her console before speaking._

_"I've got a lock. Onii-San is in the engine room…_inside_the CIEL Drive!" she said in shock._

_"Say_what_?" everyone gasped._

_The overhead monitor changed to a scene of the engine room, the CIEL Drive in the center of the screen. It quickly zoomed in to show Onii-San wedged in a crevice of the CIEL Drive, his arms and legs thrust into the engine's insides, a bit of blood pouring from his limbs, as it seemed to take a great deal of effort to drive his arms through the metal and circuitry._

_"You just get ready to fire up those engines," Onii-San panting as sweat rolled down his forehead, "I should still have enough Spiral Power in me to give this ship a jump-start."_

_"Get out of there immediately!" Prairie ordered, "If the CIEL Drive shorts out in its condition, it'll kill you."_

_"Don't worry about me. I've still got a promise I need to keep," he said as he looked into the camera, his eyes suddenly glowing neon green before creating wildly-spinning green spirals, "And I sure as hell ain't gonna die before I fulfill that promise. YAAAAAAAAH!" he suddenly roared, his glasses falling to the ground, the right lens cracking upon impact._

_The next moment Onii-San's body became aflame with neon green flames, his Spiral Energy pouring into the engines, substituting the pink glow for green as his arms and legs changed into long drills and began spinning in the engine chamber which somehow reformatted themselves for the drill-based drives, four more drills bursting out of his sides and out of his shoulder blades as they slammed into the engine and began spinning as well. Suddenly, all of the monitors in the bridge began to glow with segmented green and white bars as the entire ship began to glow green._

_"Commander! The ship's energy levels are rising! 20% 35% 56%..." Tulip read out, only for her visor to nearly fall off her face in surprise as she continued reading, "What the…? Now it says the energy is at 109%, and still climbing!"_

_"What are you waiting for!" Onii-San roared, his voice somehow filling the ship, "GOOOOOO!"_

_"Punch it!" Prairie ordered, Marguerite hitting the throttle forward as if she couldn't do it fast enough._

_A moment later the green-glowing ship suddenly lurched out of the Ouroboros' hide as it shot forward, tearing a large chunk of it off and throwing everyone in the ship off of their feet and to the back. The engines were aflame as Onii-San was somehow providing power directly into the CIEL Drive._

_"Oh my Kami-sama…" Lan said in awe as the Grand Nuage flew through the skies, all of the energy gauges filling to beyond maximum, "I never knew there was a power strong enough to do this…" he said in shock, along with the others._

_"Yeah," Megaman said in agreement, "Even though we've gotten stronger, I suppose there's still going to be someone stronger still."_

_Lan nodded, "Well if that's the case, then we'll just have to get stronger still so that, one day, we can save everyone from those kidnapping bastards and the Faker."_

(END)

* * *

"Whoa…" Ashe awed as she looked at Onii-San, sleeping soundly in another bed, "I never would've figured anyone could pull something like that off without a Biometal."

"Yeah. I don't know how that guy did it either, but he somehow pulled it off," Bulkhead said, looking in through a window with the other Autobots.

"Even though his power gave out half-way into the escape," Aile admitted, "We were still able to get everyone out of there safe and sound."

"Uugh. What about the Ouroboros?" Grey asked groggily as he woke up.

"It fell into the sea," Aile answered. "There's nothing left of it."

"Phew…Thank goodness too," Bulkhead added, "That thing made Megatron look like a bug. Then again, that Earthbound God was probably bigger than that thing…I made myself sad again…"

"Hey wait a minute," Ashe remembered as she looked around the room, "Where's Model Z? And Vent?"

"They…They stayed behind to hold the other 4 Mega Men back," Aile answered, sniffling.

"Oh man…" Ashe gasped in defeat, "I guess not everyone made it then."

Suddenly it looked like something dawned on Lan. He quickly ran over to Onii-San's bedside an shook his shoulders.

"Onii-San wake up! There's still something you can do!" he said as he tried to wake him up.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked.

"Onii-San said he teleported to where I was with some Spiral-something Perceptual-or-other Technique using _me_ as the focal point," Lan explained, "I'm sure he can do the same for Zero-san and Vent-san."

Onii-San weakly opened his eyes and bonked Lan over the head with the strength he could muster.

"Kid. I just powered an airship with raw Spiral Energy. I'm tired," he whispered, "Besides… There's nothing I can do for Model Z…or Vent."

"What do you mean?" Aile asked, tears threatening to come from her eyes as she ran over to his side.

"The Spiral Realm Perceptual Teleportation Technique only works on things that the user of the technique is intimately familiar with," Onii-San explained as he turned his gaze, too tired to turn his head. "In order for me to find Model Z and Vent, wherever they are, I'd have needed to become closely familiar with him first."

"Are you saying…" Aile said as a tear fell down the side of her face, "…That there isn't any hope?"

Onii-San sighed as he tried to lift himself up, only for Sari to help him up instead. "I never said that. What I am saying is that _I_ can't do it. If you want your lover and Model Z back, you'll have to do it yourself."

"But I don't know anything about Spiral Energy!" Aile argued back. "I hardly know how you created giant arms big enough to crush a thousand Mechaniloids."

Onii-San sighed as he raised a hand and pointed to Aile, "Spiral Energy is the force of evolution. The universe itself. If you truly wish to get them back, then look deep inside yourselves to find your latent Spiral Power."

"Well just how do I do that?" Aile demanded as she pulled Onii-San up by his collar angrily.

"I cannot tell you how. You can only draw it out yourself," Onii-San spoke as he motioned for her to set him back down on the bed.

"Then why'd he have to stick his fingers through my chest?" Sari grumbled beneath her breath, thankfully unheard by the others.

"Look into myself, huh…?" Aile repeated.

She closed her eyes, focusing everything she had into a single point. As Onii-San looked on, about to fall asleep from exhaustion, to his and everyone's surprise neon green flames began to lick over Aile's body.

_'Hmm. So in the face of losing Giro's memento and, more importantly to her, the very boy she fell in love with, she was able to awaken her latent Spiral Power…'_ Onii-San thought.

"Okay then, just for a bit of practice," he said, not wanting her to _know_ she was generating Spiral Energy yet, "Try to imagine Vent Model Z as clearly as possible."

Suddenly, her flickering Spiral Energy began to grow until she was covered in a slight aura of Spiral Energy, although only slight.

"Now! Reach out and take them!" Onii-San suddenly ordered with the last of his strength.

Aile snap opened her eyes and reached forward. To her surprise, a now water-soaked Model Z suddenly appeared before them, then fell onto the ground. Vent then appeared when she blinked her eyes, drenched and throwing up water, a fish, and an octopus the size of a cat.

"V-Vent-kun? M-Model Z? Is that you?" Aile asked as she picked up the red Biometal and slowly knelt down to Vent.

-Aile? What happened? Where am I?- Model Z asked as he looked around with his optical receptors before adopting an Arabic accent for one sentence –If we died, I want to know where my 69-72 virgins are-

-Ha! You said 69!- Model A laughed.

-Axl, I swear I am going to shoot you in the optics!- Model Z barked.

-Hey. I like girls, okay?- Model A asked.

"I'll let you decide on the method," Vent chuckled as he threw up the last bit of water, fish, and invertebrate in him. "Wait, how'd I get back here?" he asked, realizing he wasn't in the depths of the sea/confines of the Ouroboros.

With that, Aile kissed him passionately on the lips. Vent's eyes widened for a few seconds before closing and returning the kiss with equal passion. Sari turned away, sticking her tongue out. Even though she's 14, she still acts a bit like she was 7. Lan, Sonia, and Megaman just gave small smiles at the two as Vent and Aile stopped kissing.

"Okay, you're real," Aile said as she helped him up before everyone began to applaud.

"Hey, Sari. Can you do something for me?" Onii-San asked as everyone rejoiced the return of the two.

"Sure. What is it?" Sari asked.

"I'm going into a coma-like sleep for a while. Need to recharge my body's cells," he answered. "Watch over my body for me until I wake up, 'kay?"

Before Sari could even answer, Onii-San had already fallen into his coma-like sleep. Sari and Prairie quickly caught the man as he fell over before quickly putting him back in the bed he was on. Prairie then looked at Vent and Aile.

"I'm so glad for them…" Prairie whispered, "Unlike my sister and myself…"

"Hm?" Sari pondered.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about, Sari-chan," Prairie replied with a small smile.

* * *

"Yo, Rampage, we've got a job," Lockdown said as he tapped the immortal Transmetal on the head.

"What?" Rampage demanded, "I'm enjoying the feast these two are giving me."

"We need to go back to that Prime Zone and capture another one," Lockdown explained, "Come on. It's for my new rocket launchers."

"You and your annoying mods…" Rampage muttered as Dark-Slayer and Arma fired Kido at each other, "Fine."

* * *

"So…This is it?" Chaud pondered as he entered a large chamber.

-Who are you?- a voice demanded.

Chaud looked across the chamber to see a Biometal. It was round and resembled the Omega symbol. It had black 'optics' and was black and silver. Chaud approached it.

"Who are you?" Chaud asked.

-I am the true Biometal. The one formed before Model W even considered becoming a Biometal- the Biometal replied –I have no creator but myself-

"I see. I am Chaud Blaze," Chaud introduced himself, "I wish to work with you."

-Place your hand on me- the Biometal ordered before Chaud did –Hmm…I see…I see…Oh, I see!-

"What?" Chaud pondered as the Biometal cackled manically.

-I accept, Chaud Blaze! I am Biometal Model O, the true Zero! I am Omega!- the Biometal declared –Grasp my form tight and shout our 'Rock-On!'-

"Very well. Rock-On!" Chaud roared.

A black flame erupted form Model W before engulfing Chaud. Chaud began to laugh manically as the flames began to consume him, turning into a new outfit and armor for him. The flames parted to reveal a white knight outfit with a black jumpsuit and a white cloak-like armor. His torso armor, his helmet, and the lining of his cape glowed with a dark red energy as the wind blew on his long white hair with black lining. He grasped the large stone broad sword with a three-pointed star-shaped end and took it off, the stone turning to a dark purple energy. He noted he seemed to be triple the size of his normal body.

"Omega, I like this…I like this a lot…" Chaud chuckled sinisterly before his left arm and hand turned into a blaster and disintegrated a wall with one shot, "And that was only the normal shot! A charged one…Oh, a charged shot…"

-I know- Omega chuckled darkly –Well then, shall we get going…Partner?-

"Indeed, partner," Chaud agreed before vanishing.

* * *

"So… Just because a few State Alchemists committed genocide against your people, you're now intent on killing off _all_ State Alchemists?" Viral asked as he sat across from the Ishvalan, "Including those who weren't involved at all?"

"That is correct," Scar spoke. "For what those State Alchemists did, they will all pay."

"Tell me then, are _all_ humans on your world this stupid, or just your people, you naked ape?" Viral asked smugly, Scar's logic having nothing to back it up except for the desire for senseless revenge.

"You filthy creature! Prepare to meet Ishvala!" Scar roared as he charged at Viral, his right arm crackling red as he aimed for Viral's head.

"Scar! Stop immediately!" Shadow ordered as Viral had purposely put his own right arm in the way.

Suddenly, in a flash of red lightning, Viral's arm was blown clean off, scraps of flesh and bone flying all over the place. Bass looked at the sight with glee while Jing and Kir shuddered.

"Bass! Restrain him!" Shadow ordered.

"No killing?" Bass pouted, "Fine. Most fun I've had anyway!" he said as he lunged at Scar and slugged him in the jaw, sending him flying across the ground until he came to a stop.

"Viral! I'm so sorry about…" Shadow started as he saw Viral's blown off arm.

"Don't worry. This immortal body the Spiral King gave me won't die so easily," Viral said as he held his stump at his side, which to everyone's shock was beginning to regenerate, new material extending from the shattered bone, flesh, nerves, and skin weaving upward to replace the lost limb. "Compared to Adiane's tail, it doesn't hurt or even_itch_," he said in finalization as he clenched his regenerated right fist.

"By Ishvala…" Scar muttered, his eyes widening in horror as Viral's right arm had completely regenerated itself, the only evidence of it being blown off was the damage to his uniform, "What are you?"

"I am the immortal LifeForm Viral," he replied, his grin threatening to rip his face in two, although when you take his regenerative ability into account, he'd probably just heal the damage, "I do not need to rest. I do not need to sleep. I don't even need to eat."

"Hm. Sounds like this Spiral King fellow has truly created the Ultimate LifeForm," Shadow admitted to himself, as much as he hated to do it. "I still need food and an hour's sleep once a month."

"And I'll say this…" Viral said as he held his hand before him, materializing a neon yellow drill in his hand, "It's been a good long while since I've killed a _human_. I wonder if I'll still get the same rush? How 'bout we try it?" Viral asked darkly as he strode towards the downed Scar, "I mean it's only equivalent exchange. After all you did try to blow my arm off," he added mockingly.

"Viral, Scar will be disciplined accordingly for this," Shadow said, "But for now we need him alive."

"Very well. I shall allow him to live," Viral huffed as he walked away, Scar holding his hand to his heart, "…You know…I seem to see a connection to this group. The Ultimate LifeForm…The Ultimate Immortal…The Ultimate Bandits…The Ultimate NetNavi…And even the Ultimate Alchemist Killer. Perhaps we should find another 'Ultimate' for our group?"

"Nah," Bass replied, "Too many people doesn't have a lot of fun to it."

Viral just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you ever decide to change your mind, I suppose I could try and find the Ultimate _Spiral Energy_Master. His power is practically omnipotent. Too bad he chose the life of a nameless drifter though."

* * *

**Me: ****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**


	55. ZXA:LanVSOniiSan The Darker Side of Lan

**Me: Update!**

**

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita (I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta (But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii (Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

A few days had passed since Vent and Model Z returned. Prometheus joined the Guardians while Pandora chose to stay with the group. Vent and Aile left with them, embarrassed since Ashe called out to invite them to their wedding. Will was a bit depressed since a recent call back home had him find out that the Protoman of his Zone was corrupted by a program that installed Absolute Justice into him. Will managed to make a three-way with Master Hand and J about the Absolute Hunters. He informed them that he'll send his Anti-Absolute Hunter Squad, labeled the Hunter Eradication Army, to perform an investigation about it, though he did warn him to not let Chaud be near them or let them see him. Shadow had a big grudge since Master Hand informed him of Roll's capture and vowed that if he saw either (Dark) Protoman or Chaud, he'd hit them with his Chaos Storm Spears. Onii-San then began to wake up. As he stretched his back and neck, several loud popping noises issued out from both.

"_Yaaaaawn_… Man, that sure felt good," Onii-san said as he stretched his back, getting one more pop out of it before he righted himself.

"Good morning…" Pandora greeted as she walked in.

"Morning, how long was I sleepin'?" he asked.

"A few days," Ace replied as the others entered, minus the Autobots since they looked inside the windows.

"Hey Onii-San. I just thought of something," Lan said, gaining his attention. "That teleportation technique you used to find us regardless of where we were in the universe, if you teach that technique to us, then we can get to where Maylu and the others are being held in no time flat!"

"Lan…" Onii-San replied as he readjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry… but I do not believe you are ready to storm the enemy's base. Not yet."

"Onii-San, listen to me, Maylu was taken from right in front of me by that Dark Signer," Lan pleaded, "You have no idea what it's like to lose someone close to you and not being able to do anything about it."

At that moment Onii-San's eyes darkened, this time neon _red_ flames burning within them as he faced Lan.

"Uh oh, I recognize that look," Sonia said as she backed away a bit.

"From where?" Will asked.

"When someone says Geo doesn't know anything about bad stuff happening to him, then he tends to get a little bit pissed," Sonia explained, "Like the time Bud and Zack though I had a reason for not showing up for my concert besides the fact that I didn't want to sing to make my manager money. He gave both of them a glare that made Luna's seem like a kitty giving them a innocent face."

"But Onii-San is a pretty laid-back dude," Bumblebee said. "Plus he's a teacher. How bad could it be?"

Their questions were answered when Lan was suddenly sent rolling across the ground by Onii-San's punch, his nose bleeding as he finally stopped rolling.

"On your feet…" Onii-San said coldly as he walked over to Lan, his eyes burning neon red. When Lan continued to hold his face and groan in pain on the ground, Onii-San's look only darkened. "I SAID ON YOUR FEET!" he roared as he suddenly kicked Lan in the ribs with his left foot, knocking him off the ground to land back on his feet only to be kicked by a powerful roundhouse kick delivered to him by his right foot straight into a wall, breaking it.

"OWWWW!" Lan moaned as he held his stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" A moment later Onii-San grabbed him by the throat and raised him into the air, much to everyone's shock.

"Do not speak of things you know _nothing_ of," Onii-San said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Lan demanded, "All I said was you don't know what it's like to lose someone, and you suddenly go ballistic."

_'Lan, you are such an incompetent fool,'_ Onii-San thought to himself, those who weren't as dense as Lan were thinking along the same lines as well.

Megaman was about to step forward, only for Ed and Al to stop him, "What're you holding me back for?"

"Lan's digging his own grave," Ed said drolly, remembering what it was like when someone got on his teacher's nerves, "It's for the best if we just let him lay in it until this blows over."

_'As he is now, Lan would never understand,'_ Onii-San thought to himself dryly. "Very well then. If you want me to teach you the Spiral Realm Perceptual Teleportation Technique," he stated, "Then you must defeat me in battle!"

"I only have to fight you?" Lan smirked, _'Don't worry Maylu-Koishii, I'll be with you soon enough.'_

"You misinterpret two things," Onii-San said coldly, "One, you misinterpret that we'll simply be fighting here, out in the open. And two, you believe that I'll let you win without a fight."

"Oh don't worry. I _know_ you'll give it all," Lan said with a wink, thinking Onii-San would merely go easy on him.

"Lan…" Megaman sighed, _'He forgot his first lesson with Yo-san: Never underestimate an enemy, or it will bite you in the heiny.'_

"Very well. If that's what you believe, then we will go to a more _appropriate_ battlefield," Onii-San said as large numbers of neon green flame began to lick across his body.

There was suddenly a massive burst of Spiral Energy, pulling everyone into it as they were whisked away in a flash of neon light.

* * *

In another burst of light, everyone suddenly felt the ground taken out from beneath their feet. As they looked down, they were shocked to discover that they were in the middle of outer space. As they looked around, they realized that there were swirling galaxies all around them, every color in the rainbow as far as the eye could see. When they turned their gaze again, they saw Lan and Onii-San standing across each other on a galaxy the width of a football field by their proportions.

"Holy cow… Where are we?" Lan asked as he looked around.

"We are in a Super-Spiral Universe," Onii-San explained with a flourish of his hand. "Here, thought is given form," he continued. "Much like with your large friend over there," he said pointing beside Sonia.

Sonia looked up and was surprised to see not Model D, but Dinobot with his body whole again. "Sensei!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You have your body back."

"Do not get too excited," Onii-San said curtly, cutting the girl's celebration short. "Though thought is given from here, his current body will only exist as long as he is within the Super-Spiral Universe," he said motioning to the heavens.

"So you're saying whatever we think will form in reality?" Ed asked, imagining himself being taller.

"Yes. However that power has been negated for the two of _us_," he said as he pointed to himself and Lan. His Spiral Energy flared behind him, bathing him in a neon green glow as it changed from its red glow he had before. "The rest of you are free to use this power as you wish."

"Woah…" Sari said in amazement as she looked around, the spiraling galaxies by the dozens, if not hundreds in all directions. "It's like a planetarium, only a million times bigger."

"The actually number would be a google times bigger, but hey, who's counting," Onii-San replied.

**(NeoNazo's note: A google means a 1 with 100 zeros behind it. Gammatron Note: Thank goodness he's not going to explain it like Rev Runner)**

"Just where in Primus are we?" Will asked as he looked around. None of the area was familiar at the least.

"This realm is the greatest battlefield in all existence," Onii-San answered, his voice echoing from all directions. "In times past, this realm was the sight of a climactic battle that not only determined the fate of all life on a single planet, but the fate of _all_ life, for _all_ worlds."

"Whoa…" Sonia said as she looked around. "Are you saying the gods themselves dueled here?"

"I am neither accepting nor denying that claim," Onii-San replied. A moment later the screen on his Transer flipped open.

"Master. If you will not be needing me here, then I would wish to watch this fight along with the others," Anonymous' voice spoke. "It has been a while since I have seen you fight with such purpose."

Onii-San smirked. "Very well then. Go!"

A crimson light suddenly launched from his Transer before appearing in the midst of the others.

"Woah…" Lyra said in awe as she looked Anonymous over, not even sure if that was Anonymous, the difference being so extreme. "Anonymous is that really you?"

The being before them was clearly an EM being. His body was composed of bright crimson flames. The flames themselves poured into a black-armored wraith-like cloak, a pair of blood-red eyes shining from the depths of his cowl, and crimson claws extending from the sleeves. The being before them nodded as he crossed his arms, a comfortable-looking chair appearing beneath him as he allowed himself to sit down.

"Correct, however, through my own evolution, I have become an Electro Magnetic being. In this form I am known as Neo-Nazo, however you can either call me Neo, Nazo, or Neon. It does not really matter which, although I call myself Nazo."

"So NetNavis can potentially evolve into EM Beings?" MegaMan asked, intrigued by just how far being of data could come in evolution.

Nazo nodded. "That is correct. In fact, there is a lesson I think should be shared before this battle begins."

"Hm? Oh, why don't you tell them?" Onii-San asked as he remained standing. "I don't want to lose my focus."

Nazo sighed. "Very well then," he said as he willed a graduate's cap to appear on top of his armored cloak as he turned his chair around, the other's positions being shifted as school desks of various sizes suddenly willed themselves into being. The one Bulkhead and the other Autobots were in groaned under the strain, however with a snap of Nazo's fingers, they instantly re-sized themselves.

"Okay. Do any of you remember when Onii-San said, _you have, yet you haven't_, when you asked why no one else has used Spiral Energy before?" Nazo asked. The others nodded their heads, still trying to wrap their minds around that.

"Okay, then this will be much easier," Nazo said as a yellow sphere appeared in his hand. "Our story begins at the creation of the universe, where at that time, outer space didn't exist. All that existed was the absolutely concentrated matter of the universe." Suddenly, the glowing yellow sphere in his hand exploded in all directions. "Then, the Big Bang happened, spreading the universe's matter throughout the new universe in all directions at the speed of light."

Everyone nodded, following, but not knowing where this was going.

"Now, you all know how Spiral Energy is what connects life to the universe," Nazo continued. "Tell me, does anyone know what the planets in the universe were actually made _from_?"

"Oh! The planets were made from the matter in exploded stars," Sonia answered, remembering how Geo had told her this story some time before.

"Correct," Nazo answered. "Now, you are all aware how Spiral Energy has Law-Breaking properties, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, good, then this next part will be easier," he said nodding his head as he tossed the graduate's cap off his head. "To put it as simply as possible, Spiral Energy itself has evolved to serve the needs of those who possess the power of the spiral, regardless of their shape or location in the universe."

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked, cutting Nazo off. "I'm a Space Bridge Engineer, and even _I_ am getting confused."

"Wait? You're a Space Bridge Engineer?" Bumblebee said in shock.

"I had a lot of time to read Space Bridge schematics on the Energon Farm," Bulkhead admitted.

"Can we get back on track here? I want to watch my master beat the stuffing out of your friend before the end of time," Nazo butted in. "Now, to put it simply, _again_, Spiral Energy has literally assumed the many different forms of power and energy in the universe, in order to adapt to those who used Spiral Energy."

"So then… Energon is Spiral Energy in solid form?" Sari asked, not sure if that was the correct answer or not.

"A crude analogy, but accurate nonetheless," Nazo concluded. "In fact, concepts such as Magic, Alchemy, Spirit Energy, Ki, and Aura, are forms that Spiral Energy has taken. Thus, all life uses Spiral Energy, but most is unaware of its truest form except for a select few."

At that moment, everyone felt as though the whole universe had been opened up in front of them. For Lance, the realization of a Pokémon's ability to _literally_ evolve being in turn from Spiral Energy finally made sense. For Lyra, the EM Being's adaptation to perform the Electro Magnetic Wave Change with _flesh_-_and_-_blood_ humans when away from Planet FM made sense as well. Also, for Ace, the realization of the Devil Fruit's power-giving properties being from the result of Spiral Energy came together as well.

* * *

"Why does Quickstrike get to stay out of the blasted cage?" Megatron roared in his Beast Mode.

"Because he's reformed like Waspinator," Yusei replied as he pointed at Quickstrike, snoring beside a snoring raptor twice Megatron's size with chocolate-brown scales and vanilla-white angel wings, talons, and fangs, both having a glowing slab of meat shaped like a bear in their arms.

Suddenly the Smash-TV in the room turned on. On reflex Maylu looked up, and, to her surprise, saw Lan. At the moment he was standing atop what appeared to be a spinning Galaxy, and it seemed he was getting ready to fight against someone.

"Hey, who's that?" Jazz asked as the camera panned out, revealing a man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses.

"He looks familiar," Volt said as he looked up at the image. "Wait a minute… It couldn't be…" he said in shock. A moment later, the screen zoomed in on the mysterious figure, the words **Onii**-**San**(**22**) appeared at the base of the screen.

"No way! It's Onii-San!" Jazz almost squealed in joy.

"But wait, what's he doing there?" Maylu asked.

-Now remember Onii-San, once I defeat you, you have to teach me how to reach Maylu-Koishii, regardless of where she is with the Spiral Realm Perceptual Teleportation Technique- Lan said, a confident smile on his face.

-I will only teach you if you can _beat _me- Onii-San replied -And I don't think you've got the grapes- he practically hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as they glowed with neon green.

"Wait, Onii-San and Lan are about to fight?" Rattrap asked.

"There must be some reason behind this confrontation," Optimus Primal stated as he sat down, "Let's watch this feed in order to determine why they are fighting."

* * *

"Don't worry Maylu, I'm coming for you," Lan said as he transformed his Dragon Arms and Legs, running towards Onii-San as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Get serious," Onii-San said coldly as glowing Spiral Energy formed on his right arm as he pointed it at Lan.

A moment later a massive, uncomplicated-looking dull brown arm with three fingers and a thumb burst out of the neon green flames, becoming so large that the football field-like distance between him and Lan had been covered in an instant. As Lan slightly paled as the _humongous_ arm, even bigger and longer then the Twinboekun Arms Onii-San had used prior during the attack on the Ouroboros, came out at him. Onii-San flexed the muscles in his right arm uninterestingly, a moment later the middle finger of the large arm flicked Lan head-on, sending him flying after a resounding crunch of ribs breaking pierced the air as his Dragon Arms and Dragon Legs were shattered in an instant. He then landed on a spinning galaxy, tilting it off its axis before he fell from it before landing on another spinning universe several stories below.

"Owwwww…" Lan moaned as he got to his feet, the Nanites in his body slowly repairing the damage. "Look, I know I'm trying to prove myself here, but did you _really_have to hit me so hard?"

"Your enemies will not be merciful against you," Onii-San said as he got down on all fours, neon green Spiral Energy licking across his body before he was suddenly engulfed in a massive inferno.

When the inferno cleared, Onii-San's arms and legs were suddenly covered in purple simian-like armor. A purple monkey tail extended from his rear, and a monkey-like brow had formed itself on his forehead.

"Tornado Brother Special Attack!" Onii-San said as he suddenly ran at Lan at unbelievable speeds, nearly being lost in a green, purple, and grey blur. "Kidd Shot!" he said as he began to _literally_ run circles around Lan. As he tried to get a lock on Onii-San, he was suddenly bombarded with blue laser shots from every direction simultaneously. He formed his Dragon Arms and Dragon Tail to shield himself, but they were quickly gunned down each time he tried to replace them.

The next moment Onii-San leapt out of the green cyclone around Lan and into the air. "KIDD KNUCKLE BARRAGE!" he roared as he suddenly appeared over Lan.

The next moment Lan could only feel pain as dozens of lightning-quick punches struck all across his body in a matter of seconds, the galaxy beneath him cracking under the strain with each strike.

* * *

Back in the underground bunker, the others watched in shock as Lan was beaten senselessly by the simian-themed high-speed attack.

"Lan… Just what have you gotten yourself into?" Maylu asked as she watched on before she suddenly slumped with Roll.

"Sorry, Kaa-san, Aunt Maylu…" Jazz apologized.

"What the heck?" Rua gasped.

"Jazz-chan, why did you do that?" Ruka asked.

"Their older selves asked me to do this to them if Onii-san and Uncle Lan were to ever enter a fight with one another," Jazz explained, "I used a Vulcan Sleeper Hold on them, so they'll be out for a few hours."

* * *

A moment later, Onii-San had stopped beating Lan senseless. However, he quickly twirled a plume of Spiral Energy above his head before summoning a golden bo staff with a spiral-theme to it and slammed it into Lan's body with everything he had, sending the poor boy crashing through the galaxy he had been laying on before falling onto another.

"Yow!" Po muttered as he watched Lan take the full-body hit. "That's gonna leave a mark. And trust me, _I_should know."

'_This is odd,'_Volt thought to himself as he watched the fight, _'These attacks. They seem like major overkill for a simple bout. Could Onii-San be trying to show Lan his own weaknesses?'_

As Lan got back up to his feet, he looked up to see Onii-San had touched down on the other end of the galaxy platform they were on, the Kidd Knuckle armor disappearing in a plume of green light.

_'What in the world is going on?' _Lan asked himself as he got to his feet, favoring his left leg more than his right. '_I should be able to fight him easily, but so far he's just been kicking me around like a soccer ball.'_

"Lan. Fight me seriously," Onii-San demanded.

_I need some time to think,_Lan said as he transformed his Dragon Cycle and began to drive away, hopping from one galaxy to another. '_The way things are going now, I won't be able to get to Maylu until I can come up with a winning strategy.'_

"You're not going to get away from me _that_easily," Onii-San said as a large plume of Spiral Energy appeared behind him. "Super Space-Time Anchor! FIRE!" he roared as he held his arms toward Lan, shooting two projectiles out directly at Lan from the depths of the neon green flames.

As Lan continued to drive away on his Dragon Cycle, the two projectiles, now revealed to be drill-based anchors, suddenly twirled around him after shooting past him, binding his arms to his sides as they nearly crushed his insides when they were pulled together.

The next moment Onii-San yanked the thick blue energy cables backwards, pulling Lan into the air and_literally_tearing his body from the Dragon Cycle in one swift motion.

"My Wife is the Best in the Universe… SWING!" Onii-San roared as he swung Lan in a wide arc, directly towards a row of spinning galaxies.

"Chaos Control!" Lan cried, only for the anchors binding him to prevent him from escaping as he headed right into the incoming galaxies. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed as he slammed into one galaxy, then another, then another, crying out in pain each time before he finally came to a stop on another galaxy, Onii-San retrieving his anchors.

"Oooogh…" Lan groaned as he slowly regained feeling into his _anything_.

"During my trials, I have hardened my heart and sealed away my emotions," Onii-San said as he strode towards Lan, suddenly donning powerful-looking purple leg armor with massive drill-themed spikes on it.

"DO YOU POSSESS THE _RESOLVE _TO DO THAT! TO _KILL_YOUR EMOTIONS AND COMPLETELY DESTROY YOUR ENEMIES?" he demanded as he sent Lan flying with a powerful kick, bouncing off of several spinning galaxies like a game of pinball. "DO YOU POSSESS THE SHEER FORTITUDE THAT IS ON PAR WITH THAT?" he demanded as he leapt up to Lan, then slammed him into a galaxy platform far below with his Twinboekun arms.

Lan looked up weakly, his eyes widening as Onii-San suddenly drove his feet straight into his gut, sending him crashing through several galaxies, roaring each time one was split in half, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"_NOT_! _AT_! _ALL_!" Onii-San roared as Lan's body finally lost enough momentum, that he simply bounced off the galaxy platform, instead of his body breaking through it. "YOU POSSESS NEITHER _WILL_!" he roared as he leapt high into the air, "NOR _RESOLVE_!" he roared as he flipped into the air, gaining momentum as he shot downward, "NOR _REASON_!" he roared again as he drove his elbow into Lan's chest, sending him through another galaxy yet _again_.

"By Primus…" Bulkhead said as he watched his happen. "Even _Megatron _isn't this brutal."

"I'll say…" Sari said staring in awe. "I still can't believe this is the same guy who took those hits for me, saved that scythe-happy psycho, and got the Grand Nuage away from the Ouroboros."

As Lan struggled to get back up, his Nanites healing his bones but not his pain, Onii-San crossed his arms as the massive neon flames suddenly consumed his upper body. Suddenly, a white skull-like mask with a second set of holes and a crack running to the edge from the right eye covered his head before a neon red flame flowed out behind his head and below his ears, much like a long mane of hair.

"Lan Hikari. Is that truly all the power you possess?" Onii-San asked, his arms crossed as his eyes shone yellow from behind his mask.

"Rrgh… Just give me a minute… I'll be back up on my feet in no time…" Lan said as he struggled to his feet.

"Your foes will not give you such quarter," Onii-San said as the neon spiral energy flames over his body fluctuated. A moment later, two massive pink-armored cannons with purple barrels extended forward from beside his hips. The next moment, two pairs of dark blue-armored rifles with two red stripes on the gun barrels jutted upward, then lowered facing forward from over his shoulders. "However… For my own intents… I will give you the count of five to start running."

"Oh come on Onii-San… aren't you being a bit condescending?" Lan asked, not noticing that he had just wasted two seconds.

"Three seconds… Two seconds…" Yoko W Tank-Armor Onii-San counted down, his arms still crossed emotionlessly.

"Oh sweet nibblets!" Lan cried quoting a certain double-life pop star as he suddenly got to his feet as the six gun barrels staring him in the face began to charge for the initial attack.

* * *

Back in the underground bunker, everyone-minus the younger one in the group since Jazz knocked them all out as well-could only watch in horror as Lan continued to have his moves made useless by Onii-San's relentless attacks. On the screen, it showed Lan running behind several galaxies in an attempt to get away from the rounds of precision and power-based fire. The sight of the explosions taking place in the sky were like a brilliant display of fireworks, and those watching would be enjoying it more if it weren't at Lan's expense. Well, Megatron was enjoying it, but that's beside the point. Lan suddenly stopped behind one of the spinning galaxies, thankfully out of range of the blasting weapons, however the explosions were still occurring around him in every direction.

-Oh man! This guy just won't give me a break!- Lan yelped as he held his right hand to his head.

In a flash of light, Onii-San summoned a sniper rifle to _himself_, similar in design to the ones over his shoulders. As he brought the scope to his face, he clicked the lens into place as he locked on to his target. A moment later, Onii-San pulled the trigger, firing an electric-blue shot straight through the galaxy Lan had been hiding behind. The next moment the sound of Lan's cries of pain as his AutoMail arm was shot clean off of his body filled the air. As his AutoMail arm fell into the void, everyone could only look on in horror at Onii-San's brutality.

* * *

Lan lay on the ground, nearly defeated in every sense of the word. Every move he's tried was countered, as quickly as it was made. At that moment, he was nursing the loss of his right AutoMail arm, holding where his arm had been severed from his body. As Onii-San stood away from the near-defeated Lan, his Spiral Energy began to gather in his shoulder blades. Suddenly, two massive black-skinned pseudo-skeleton arms with large clawed hands burst forth, muttering, "Granzamboa Arms" under his breath as his eyes shone yellow.

"Oh man… What now?" Lan moaned tiredly.

"LAN HIKARI!" Onii-San roared as his Granzamboa arms suddenly grabbed his leg and threw him up into the air. "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE!" he demanded as he began to continually slammed Lan into the ground, crunching and snapping sounds being heard with each slam. "YOU MAY HAVE ACQUIRED MANY NEW POWERS! STRENGTH THAT MOST BEINGS COULD ONLY_DREAM_OF POSSESSING! HOWEVER, YOU INTEND TO _USE_THAT VERY POWER SATISFY YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES! BECAUSE OF THAT INTENT, YOU HAVE NOW BECOME _DRUNK_ON YOUR OWN POWER! JUST LIKE CHAUD AND DARK PROTOMAN!" Lan received a momentary reprieve as Onii-San hoisted him up into the air."_THAT_IS YOUR FUNDAMENTAL LIMITATION, AND IT IS FOR THAT VERY _REASON_THAT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME AS YOU ARE NOW!" he said as he pulled his Granzamboa arm, "OR _THEM_!" he roared as he threw Lan down with all of his strength, shattering the galaxy into a million pieces through the sheer force of the attack.

As Lan nursed his full-body injuries and his missing arm, Onii-San's expression darkened further as his Granzamboa arm suddenly reached out and threw a galaxy like a shuuriken at him.

_'No…I'm…He's really going to kill me…'_ Lan thought as he narrowly dodged the attack. As Onii-san was about to throw another attack his way, his thoughts were racing madly. _'Why? All I want is Maylu-Koishii back…If I don't win…I can't change anything! I wanna win…I…wanna win!'_

_**"Psh."**_

Onii-san was about to throw another galaxy at him when Lan's arm stopped his attempt…his _AutoMail_ arm, as he had suddenly appeared right before him. Onii-san's eyes widened along with Nazo's as they immediately knew something was wrong. Lan began to chuckle as a white and black energy began to appear in trace amounts and started to converge on him.

_**"I told you, didn't I? …That if you die, it'll make trouble for me, too,"**_ Lan said.

"What?" Onii-san pondered, "Who are you?"

"What's he talking about?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is being Lan, is it not?" Jetstorm asked.

_**"'Who are you?' Ha! I ain't…"**_ Lan began.

He shot his head up to look at Onii-san and everyone gasped. On the upper half of his face was a strange mask. It had silver lining and resembled the top half of a Blue Eyes White Dragon's head with the left half black and the right half white. His eyes were pure cobalt with black-hole-colored slits in them. His grin, though, was filled with malice, joy, and bloodlust.

_**"…got a name!"**_ 'Lan' finished.

With a single maniacal laugh, he crushed the strange attachment on Onii-san's shoulder and ripped it right off. Onii-san jumped back and was startled when the strange Lan-like figure, still laughing manically, transmuted Deathcalibur from nothing. He then appeared before Onii-san, still in his same place, before swinging his sword, slicing off the other Granzamboa arm.

_**"You do suck after all, Lan!"**_ the Lan-copy taunted, _**"You get wiped out from the Nanites in your own body with each evolution they have, you get whipped by guy who does more time sleeping than anything who can seem to alter the very fabric of space itself, and now every bone and organ in your body's creakin'! Pathetic bastard! **_**I'll **_**show you…the right way of to use the Gift of Blue Eyes!"**_

Onii-san changed into the first armor he wore when the fight started, "I'm amazed that you have a Hollow in you, Lan."

_**"Hollow?"**_ Lan-copy repeated with a sadistic laugh, _**"Don't compare me with those weaklings! They're mindless, even at the full form of their kind! I…am a **_**Dragon**_**! Burst Stream of Destruction!"**_

With that, he swung his sword at Onii-san, his body seeming to jerk as it did. A spinning black Burst Stream of Destruction ripped out of the blade and spiraled towards Onii-san. He quickly jumped out of the way before the attack hit and shattered the multiple galaxies behind him.

_'A black beam? Is he becoming an Anti-Spiral?'_ Onii-san thought. _'No, that isn't possible. I can still sense he's generating spiral energy... But now it's become _red_!'_

The Lan-copy appeared above him with black and silver Dragon Wings. With a crazed laugh, he swung the sword once more, this time forming a lance-like black Burst Stream of Destruction. Onii-San jumped out of the way and jumped at the Lan-copy, about to strike him when the teen vanished.

"To your left!" Sonia cried.

Onii-san turned to see the Lan-Copy charging while still laughing, now wielding _three_ of Deathcalibur, in Zoro's Three-Sword Style Formation. With multiple twists that seemed impossible to perform, he had unleashed ten black Burst Streams of Destruction from each blade, all spiraling at Onii-San simultaneously. He quickly changed into the Yoko W-Tank armor and fired rapidly. He managed to destroy nearly all of them, but one got through and pierced his left shoulder. He grunted a bit from the pain before jumping back, ripping the blade from his shoulder before healing himself with Spiral Energy. Suddenly he felt something on his right shoulder. He looked back and his eyes widened. The Lan-Copy, laughing, was right behind him with his AutoMail arm, now black, white, and silver, and the mask now having the left side of his face resembling a mask of a Blue Eyes White Dragon's in a white and silver design and the left upper half of his face still with the black and silver design, grasping tightly to his shoulder. Everyone fell over and skidded back a few meters form the resulting pillar of black Burst Stream of Destruction that the Lan-copy unleashed that destroyed even more galaxies in the area. Onii-san panted as the shattered remains of his glasses fell to the 'floor.'

"Your power…Your power is almost like an Anti-Spiral's power…But that mask makes me think you're a Hollow!"

_**"Who cares," **_the Lan-Copy spat as more white, silver, and black pieces of energy coalesced into the mask, making now start to cover his entire head, _**"You don't need to know. You're about to…"**_

_"…Disappear,"_ a voice said before his AutoMail arm reached up and grabbed the mask and began to forcefully pull it off.

_**"Dammit! Let go!"**_ the Lan-Copy ordered as he struggled to pull the arm off, dropping the giant Deathcalibur he made from the three and letting it shatter.

_"Don't get in my way of trying to save Maylu-Koishii! Disappear!"_ the voice ordered as a white aura began to erupt from the Lan-Copy's body.

_**"You're the one in the way! If you let me keep on fighting… Don't you get that you can win?"**_ the Lan-Copy demanded, practically screeching as the mask began to be pulled off, releasing a black energy, _**"Damn! Damn! You idiot!"**_

With one last agonizing scream, the mask shattered and was pulled off. A blast of dark energy erupted from where the mask covered for a millisecond before vanishing along with the bits of the mask and the AutoMail arm. Lan panted as he glared at Onii-san, whose wounds seemed to have recovered by some miracle.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Lan apologized, "Don't know what that was, but I won't let that ass get my win! Now, I'm afraid I'll have to finish this. Smash Scarf: Smash Ball!"

Lan's Smash Scarf pulsated before he pulled out a Smash Ball. However, before he could shatter it himself, both of Onii-San's new Granzamboa Arms suddenly reached out and crushed it in its grip before returning to him, his body both bathed in Smash Energy and Spiral Energy, giving off a very powerful feeling from his body. At the same time, both his eyes began to glow yellow, like twin full moons hanging from the heavens.

"Oh boy," Lan muttered as he watched Onii-San's power escalate. "Not good."

"I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR _INSOLENCE_!" Onii-San roared with newfound energy as his Granzamboa arms reached up into the heavens as they increased in size, suddenly pulling two galaxies from their axis and back to himself. The arms from his shoulders then began to quickly knead the galaxies together like dough, until a large swirling ball of energy was created up above him after a few seconds.

"He's building up huge amounts of energy!" Megaman said, clearly feeling the increase of power.

"It's on par with the birth of the universe!" Lyra muttered.

"It's almost like a big bang!" Bulkhead theorized.

"And that's what he's going to _hit_ him with?" Sonia said in shock.

"INFINITY… BIG BANG… STORM!" he roared as he launched the energy right at Lan. "BURN IN THE EVERLASTING HELLFIRE OF CREATION!"

As Lan looked up, he could only brace himself as the massive beam of energy came right at him. Suddenly, his Duel Disk ripped out of his Hammerspace and his Blue Eyes White Dragons, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon appeared and formed a barrier between the beam and Lan, all firing their strongest attacks in an attempt to stop it. At the moment the beam of raw energy struck the beams of the Blue Eyes Dragons, a massive explosion of energy burst outward in all directions, blinding everyone.

* * *

"Ooooogh…" Lan groaned as he suddenly found himself on the ground.

A moment later he remembered what had happened, and he suddenly began patting himself over, checking to make sure everything was there. As the others collected their senses, Lance and Sonia helped him up to his feet after he picked up his now smoking five cards.

"What in the world just happened?" Lan asked. "One moment I was winning, but then the next I was getting my ass handed to me."

"Actually you were never winning to begin with, until that strange figure took over you," Nazo argued as he floated beside Sonia. "From the very start, you were fated to lose. The gap between yours and Onii-San's experience is simply too great at the moment."

"But wait…That means…" Lan stuttered, realizing just how badly he'd lost.

"You will have to wait until towards the end of your quest when the _true_ Spiral Energy master is ready to teach you," Onii-San said, collapsed on the ground from over-exhausting his power during the fight,_'Man, I'm beat. Good thing I finished him off when I did. To combine both Spiral Energy and Smash Energy, I'll be out for a while. What's more, that thing said he wasn't an Anti Spiral or a Hollow. If not, then _what _was it?'_

A moment later, the memories of a man who went from a mighty warrior to a bio-computer came to mind. _'Wait a minute... Could that form have been brought on by Lan's despair?'_

"But why did you have to beat me so badly?" Lan demanded, still aching like crazy.

At that moment Nazo punched him over the head, shocking both Sonia and Lyra since usually EM Wave Beings can't interact with stuff on the _physical_ plane. "You still don't get it do you?"

"What do you mean?" Lan asked, nursing the new bump on his head.

That time it was Megaman's turn to hit him over the head, "Don't you remember what Onii-San said during the fight? Even though you've become stronger, you've become drunk on your own power. That…that _thing_ that came out of you in the middle of the battle was proof of that! If Onii-San's words had been false from the start, that never would've happened!"

At that moment it suddenly dawned on Lan.

"Oh my Kami-sama. You're right…" he said in realization as he put a hand to his aching head, starting to hyperventilate, _'I'm…I'm becoming a monster…! Oh my Kami-sama! Wha…What if that happened and I attacked Maylu-Koishii…to my family…to…to anyone, for that matter?'_

"_Thank_ you," Onii-San said half-sarcastically half-tiredly from his position on the ground, _'At least he gets some of it.'_

"Let me be helping you up, Onii-San," Jetstorm said as he picked Onii-San's limp body from the ground like a rag doll.

"Hey wait a minute! What about my Spiral Upgrade?" Bumblebee cried, seeing Onii-San about to drift off to sleep, yet _again_.

"End of chapter. Too tired. Must sleep," Onii-Sffan mumbled as he fell unconsciousness once again.

"What does he mean by that?" Jetfire asked.

"Must be a time-traveling thing," Will said flatly.

"WAH! My arm?" Lan cried as he looked to his left AutoMail arm, his eyes widening when he saw that it was still there. "Wait… This got blasted off, I mean not that I'm complaining that it's still here," he said to himself. "But wait! How'd I get my arm back?"

"I think I know what happened," Bulkhead said as he rubbed his chin. "He said in the Super-Spiral Galaxy, that thought was given form. What if all of that was only a mental projection?"

"Well it _would_ make as much sense as _anything_ does around here," Megaman said as he poked Nazo through the stomach, his hand going through one moment, only for a slightly-peeved Nazo to push him back _physically_. At the same time, Sari found Onii-San's glasses on the ground by her feet. She quickly ran over to him and slipped them over his face before walking back to the others.

"No poking," Nazo muttered as he crossed his arms indignantly while Lan slowly got up, pushing MegaMan back after being violated in some sense of the word.

"I need to leave," Lan said.

"Huh?" Bumblebee pondered.

"Don't bother," Lan continued as he walked off, starting to hyperventilate again, "I…I ju…I just need to…I just need to think about things. I need to find a waterfall. Fooportate!"

"Lan, wait!" Sonia called as Lan vanished.

"He's probably heading for the Waterfall Area," Ashe said.

"Don't follow him," Megaman ordered.

"What? Are you insane?" Yuck demanded.

-His pride and honor was just questioned and stomped upon- Model D said, silently cursing the loss of his body. –How would you feel if that were to happen to you? He needs time to rediscover himself and why he has power-

* * *

"Okay, is he at the waterfall?" Jazz asked as she took out Dream Communication from Maylu's left breast pocket after four hours went by from the fight's end.

"Yezzz," Waspinator replied as he looked at the screen, showing Lan wearing nothing but his boxers under a waterfall, meditating while hyperventilating.

Jazz nodded. She held up Dream Communication and placed it around Maylu's neck. The necklace glowed softly as the Spell Item went to work.

* * *

Maylu slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to see she was in Den Tech. From what she saw as she walked around, it was like she had stepped into the past. The sound of giggling got her attention. She ran over to the nearby park and gasped. There, playing in the sandbox, were a five-year-old version of herself and a five-year-old version of Lan. The sounds of panting and shuddering caught her attention to see Lan looking at the two from far away, not even noticing the Maylu of his age.

"Lan-kun?" Maylu pondered.

"Maylu-Koishii? No! Stay away from me! I'm a monster!" Lan screamed as he started to back away from her in fright.

"A monster? Lan-kun, you're…How can you even call yourself that?" Maylu demanded as tears welled up in her eyes.

_**"That's because he **_**is**_**!"**_ a voice cackled as Lan began to scream and clutch his head for a few moments before looking up at Maylu, now the Lan-Copy, _**"Hello, Maylu."**_

"L-Lan-kun?" Maylu gasped.

_**"Wrong!"**_ the Lan-Copy cackled as the area turned black and white, _**"I am **__**known as 'Shin Burūaizu Howaito Doragon!' But I prefer 'Sin' myself!"**_

"Wha…What did you do to my fiancé?" Maylu demanded.

_**"Nothing…**_**yet**_**,"**_ Sin replied, the mask just covering his left eye, _**"But just so you know, I'm taking his body for myself."**_

"What?" Maylu gasped.

_**"He doesn't understand the power he holds!"**_ Sin cackled, _**"He holds a power as ancient as time itself, just like all the others raised by we beasts of myth know! He holds a piece of it! The Gift of Blue Eyes! He could have used it like I did to erase that pathetic ass Onii-San from existence, but he refused! Oh you pathetic sniveling weakling, Lan!"**_

"Don't call him that!" Maylu shouted.

_**"I got all the right I want to, slut,"**_ Sin chuckled, _**"Unless…You defeat me in a Duel!"**_

"A…A Duel?" Maylu repeated, "What kind?"

_**"A simple card duel right inside Lan's very mind! But it won't be a normal one, oh no-no-no! It will be…"**_ Sin paused for dramatic effect, _**"…A Yami no Game! Where the loser will lose his or her soul! But for this Duel, the wager will be Lan's body! You win, and Lan gets to keep it. I win, I get it and you become my slutty sex slave for eternity! So…What's it gonna be?"**_

"…I'll do it!" Maylu answered. If Lan was willing to go on an adventure of this scale just to keep her safe, then she was willing to lay her life on the line too.

A white light appeared before her before it formed a card. Maylu caught the card and a Duel Disk formed on her left arm. It resembled a gold halo with the Card Area an angel's wing. In the center was a jewel the color of the sky with a Life Points Screen, Deck Slot, and Graveyard Slot on it. Maylu gasped silently as the card shot out of her hand and into the deck, shuffling into it.

_**"Oh? So you have a little deck, now?"**_ Sin asked with a laugh, _**"Well so do I!"**_

His corrupted AutoMail arm twitched before he clapped his hands and preformed an Equivalent Exchange with nothing, forming a pitch black, pure white, and corrupted silver version of Lan's Duel Disk. He cackled manically as he licked the side of it, grossing the girl a bit. She shook her head before the Duel Disks activated and both drew five cards.

"Let's _**Duel!"**_ both shouted.

**Maylu: 4000**

**Sin: 4000**

* * *

Onii-San slowly began to wake up a long while later. As he looked around from his medical bed, he noticed that he had been asleep for probably several hours. As he looked into his hand, he saw that he was able to form a glowing drill made of spiral energy, meaning that he had gotten enough rest for now.

"Hey there, Onii-san," Bumblebee said poking his head through the window, "You feeling good?"

"Bumblebee, if this is about you wanting that Spiral Upgrade, you got it this time," Onii-San replied as he lifted himself out of the bed. He made a promise to the childish Autobot, and he wanted to keep it before anything _else_happened.

"Yahoo!" Bumblebee cheered as Onii-san walked outside and formed the Quintuple Core Drill over his hand, the insides of the golden drills glowing neon green as they hummed like they did before.

"Now Bumblebee, before I help you out, there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"This won't work if the only reason you want this power is for yourself," Onii-San said readjusting his glasses. "If you truly want to change, you'll need a greater reason then just acquiring power, or imagining it looking cool."

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to his friends, and then to Sari. He quickly remembered how if Onii-San hadn't leapt in front of her to take Prometheus' hits _himself_, then she wouldn't be here right now.

"Onii-San. I have my answer," he said, turning back to Onii-San, his face completely serious.

Onii-San nodded. '_Good. Good. This one's starting to get it as well.'_

"Get ready to hit the deck," Yuck whispered as he hid behind Bulkhead's massive girth.

"Okay Bumblebee. You ready?" Onii-San asked, satisfied with Bumblebee's reason for becoming stronger. At one point, he had been the same way, and a part of him wished he could've remained that way. But, he needed to live in the present, and not think of the past too much.

"Pit yeah!" Bumblebee said as he stood to full height, his feet spread as he pointed to the heavens dramatically.

"Um… That's nice and all Bumblebee… However…" Onii-San said as he craned his neck to look Bumblebee in the eye. "You're too tall. I can't reach you unless you get on your knees."

Bumblebee ignored the giggles and snickers from the others and got to his knees, however Onii-San _still_ couldn't reach his chest from where he was, so Ed transmuted a stairway to Bumblebee's chest. Onii-san nodded and walked up it as he placed his hand a few inches from Bumblebee's chest. As with Sari, a metal cylinder formed and moved forward before five spiral-based holes appeared. Onii-San skipped the formalities and simply drove his Quintuple Core Drills into the metal cylinder. A moment later he drove his hand forward while turning it to the right. Then, a massive neon yellow burst of light consumed everything.

* * *

**Me: ****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**


	56. ZXA: Battle of Mind and Body! SBEWD!

**Me: Update! Sorry if the duel didn't meet to some expectations.

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii (Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

The light faded and various coughs were heard in a dirt cloud along with a few sparks of electricity. The dirt cloud began to dissipate to show everyone coughing and waving their arms. The dust soon dissipated and everyone but the Autobots gawked.

"What?" Bumblebee asked.

"We have something hanging out?" Bulkhead pondered, "And how'd you guys get bigger?"

"Uh…Onii-San?" Will pondered.

"I know…My Spiral Power had a backlash effect it seems…" Onii-San nodded as he shook some dust from his clothes. "The stuff's very, very, very, _very _unpredictable."

"Backlash? What do you mean 'backlash?'" Bumblebee demanded before seeing his hands, "Whoa…"

"Uh…This doesn't seem to be good," Bulkhead said as he looked at the Twin Autobots.

"That is for us to be saying, Bulbous Green One," Jetstorm argued as he looked at Bulkhead.

Cheetor quickly ran out. He soon came back in with a large mirror and showed the four their reflections. Bumblebee resembled a teen around 15 with tan skin and short, wild, dirty-blond hair. He had a black cloth around his forehead with a pair of yellow goggles and black and yellow fingerless gloves and elbow/knee-guards. He wore a black T-Shirt under a sleeveless yellow jacket with black trimming. He had a few silver chains sticking out of the right side of the bottom of his shirt and a silver necklace. He wore yellow pants with black lines and black shoes with yellow lines going down the middle. His shirt had the Autobot symbol.

Bulkhead was a tall male, possibly in his early twenties, with military-styled forest-green hair. He had his two wrecking balls at his hips, attached to belt loops on his camo-pants. He wore a green sleeveless shirt with the Autobot symbol on it and black bangles on his arms just below two star-shaped tattoos on his shoulders. His outfit was complete with black strapped combat boots.

Jetfire and Jetstorm resembled twin fourteen-year-olds. Both wore black jumpsuits that ended in a shorts-like manner with either a blue dot (Jetsotrm) or a yellow dot (Jetfire) in the center of their torsos. Jetfire had a blue visor with white ends on the sides and let his ice-blue hair flow freely while Jetfire's orange hair was held by a white bandana with white straps at the front ending in orange tips and orange-rimmed, yellow-tinted goggles and yellow eyes. Jetfire and Jetstorm wore the same fingerless gloves, open short jackets, and the same knee-length boots except their colors were either blue, sky-blue, and yellow (Jetstorm) or white, orange, and charcoal (Jetfire). They both wore either a wind-themed belt and side packs on the belt or fire-themed belt and side packs on the belt.

"Brother, you be looking cool!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"And you be looking burning, Brother!" Jetstorm added.

"Whoa…So this is what I look like as a human," Bulkhead chuckled, "Cool."

"Cool? The term is 'Ultra Gear!'" Bumblebee argued as he posed, "And how come you get to keep your weapons?"

"There must not have been enough of a feedback to _completely_ change him," Onii-San said before nearly collapsing if Sari and Sonia hadn't caught him, "Thanks…Feedbacks like this are even worse for me than the normal use of Spiral Energy…"

"But a feedback should be impossible," Nazo argued until he picked up a green shard, "Unless… A Spiral Energy-infused Energon Shard… Ah… I think I see now."

"What?" Ashe asked.

"He let out a feedback and somehow it hit the Energon these three…" Nazo paused the point at Bulkhead, Jetfire, and Jetstorm-who were poking each other-, "…Had on them, somehow infusing Spiral Energy into it, overloading them, and causing them to explode on them."

"But Energon, when unstable, will damage anyone!" Cheetor argued.

"True. But this is Spiral Energy we're talking about," Nazo replied. "I've been alive for centuries and have sometimes spent entire _cycles_trying to decipher how it works, and I still don't understand Spiral Energy fully. No one truly does."

"But you're practically a _master _at manipulation of Spiral Energy from what _we've _seen," Bumblebee argued, pulling on his silver necklace. "Just how much more unpredictable could Spiral Energy be?"

"Ten-million-light-year-tall-giant-_robot _unpredictable," Onii-San muttered before he passed out.

"What did he just say?" Ashe asked. She then turned to Nazo, but he suddenly made the motion of zipping his mouth shut from inside his cowl.

"You ain't getting any answers from _me_," Nazo said curtly.

* * *

"Razza-frazzin' no-good…" Dark-Slayer mumbled as Peach applied another bandage to his form, "Who the heck does that jerk thank he is? He thinks he can just come in here and boss everyone around? And even take all my powers away, dang it?"

"Easy, Dark-Slayer," Primal said, "You're still heavily wounded from the battle you and that man had."

"Amazing how it lasted nearly two weeks," Rhinox noted.

"Yeah. Now the jerk has to sleep for three whole days to recover," Crow grinned, "While you just have to eat some shadows and you'll be as good as new."

"It doesn't work that way," Dark-Slayer groaned, "For some reason, my stomach isn't hungry."

"Your stomach?" Ash repeated.

"Yeah. You see, a Dragon-Slayer can eat their element because their stomach is always 'hungry.' When it isn't, we can't eat anything but human food," Dark-Slayer explained, "When that happens, we have to wait for a random amount of time between one hour and one week before we can eat our element again."

"Yeesh…You and yer weird Dragon Rules…" Rattrap muttered.

"Shut up, Rat-Face…" Dark-Slayer muttered.

"And _that_ is where Jazz and I got our nickname for you," Volt snickered as Jazz giggled.

"Why you…If you weren't already hurt, I'd give you such a punch…" Rattrap growled before stomping out in Beast Mode, "I'm going to the trash room."

"Oi…" Primal sighed.

"Yep…" Rhinox nodded.

"Juvia-neechan, Happy-kun, I need you both to get to Fairy Tail and get the strongest mages we've got," Dark-Slayer grunted, "Anyone else, please hand me a pencil and paper. I'm going to be working on something, but it will take time. But I promise you all this: If it works, you'll have your freedom from this place."

* * *

"Du_**el!"**_ Maylu and Sin declared.

**Sin: 4000 (Way of the Malefic Sins)**

**Maylu: 4000 (Angel's Obelisk)**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Maylu declared, "Spell Card: Activate! Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

The area shook before an elegant gold and red-adorned throne hall. At the sides of the throne were stone robed figures holding strange spears. On the elegant marble pillars were various vines with roses adorning them. Above them was a marble and gold halo with a swirl on energy in the center.

_**"Ugh…I hate places like this…"**_ Sin stuck his tongue out, _**"Not enough gore and destruction."**_

"Well it will get worse. If I have no monsters on the field while this is on my field, I can call forth an Angel from my hand!" Maylu explained as she held out a card, "I call forth Shining Angel in ATK Mode! Along with him, I'll summon Nova Summoner!"

The swirling energy turned gold before a figure flew out of it. He was a white-skinned man in a white angel's outfit. Surprisingly, he resembled Pit except for the four golden wings and blond hair. He also didn't have Pit's bow/swords, but gold bracelets and arm guards.

**Shining Angel: 1400/800**

Beside Shining Angel, a green jewel orb appeared. It was then surrounded by emerald and gold armor and two tiny angel wings on the top. Orange crystal flames erupted from the armor, making it resembled a halo.

**Nova Summoner: 1400/800**

"I'll then reveal my Field Spell: The Sanctuary in the Sky!" Maylu continued as they were suddenly standing on clouds in a crystal clear sky with minimal clouds and a temple nearby.

_**"Argh! I hate Angels!"**_ Sin snarled, _**"They're just so…feminine…Fuck you, slut!"**_

"I have a boyfriend, you parasite," Maylu growled, "I end my turn with a facedown and the Spell Card: The Fountain in the Sky"

A facedown appeared behind Shining Angel before some nearby clouds swirled together. On top of them, a large fountain appeared. On it were four marble statues on long-haired women aiming spears at the center, bits of them fallen off along with the pillars surrounding the fountain's glistening, crystal blue water.

_**"Ore no turn…Draw!"**_ Sin sneered as he drew, _**"Keheheheh…I like my hand. I remove from play the Stardust Dragon in my Extra Deck…"**_

"Eh?" Maylu gasped before a black claw of energy appeared form Sin's shadow and reached through a portal that appeared beside him before she heard the sound of Yusei shouting as the claw was pulling back in with a Stardust Dragon Card and placed it into Sin's pocket.

_**"…to summon my Sin Stardust Dragon!"**_ Sin continued.

A pillar of black energy erupted before Sin, a malicious glint in his eyes. From the black energy, Stardust Dragon emerged, but different. It wore a black, silver, and white mask like Sin's face was currently having form over his face. The left side of its face had the black part and had his eye covered while the right side had the white part. It's torso and knees wore black armor. The tips of its claws and tail were pure silver and sharper than knives. It spread its metallic black and metallic white wings, resembling swords, and roared at Maylu and her angels.

**Sin Stardust Dragon: 2500/2000**

_**"You know…That Dream Communicator on your neck was the perfect bridge between the world of this mind and the real world,"**_ Sin chuckled sinisterly, _**"And best of all, you made the worst fuckin' mistake when dueling me; playing a Field Spell! Don't you know my Sin Dragons**_**need**_**a Field Spell? Slay the Angel, my beast! Outrage, Sinful Sonic!"**_

A black version of Shooting Sonic appeared in the dragon's maws. It then released a beam and ripped right through Shining Angel. Sin sneered before scowling at what _didn't_ happen.

_**"Slut, check your damn Duel Disk! It's shitting!" **_Sin snarled.

"No it isn't. Sanctuary in the Sky prevents my Fairy-Type Monsters from giving me damage in the Battle Phase. Plus…You activated my Spell Card and my Monster's effects! First I can call forth another LIGHT Attribute monster with 1500 or less ATK Points. Then, I can remove Shining Angel from play and gain Life Points equal to his ATK," Maylu explained, "And I say that my Tuner Monster Trust Guardian is perfect for that!"

Shining Angel emerged from the Graveyard and flew over to the fountain. He took a chalice up and collected some water into the chalice and flew back over. Maylu bowed before accepting the chalice and drank it. She returned it and Shining Angel instantly changed into another monster. This one was the size of Lance and wore a large red hat with tiny angel wings on the sides. On its back were two large pink angel wings and it wore a blue robe with gold lining on it.

**Trust Guardian: 0/800**

**Maylu: 5400**

_**"Psh. Fine. I'll place a facedown and end my turn,"**_ Sin growled.

"My draw! I summon Dunames Dark Witch!" Maylu called as a long, rd-haired female in silver and red armor resembling an angel's outfit appeared.

**Dunames Dark Witch: 1800/1050**

"Now…Tuning Level 4 Dunames Dark Witch with Level 3 Trust Guardian!" Maylu declared, _"Sacred wings, spread your wings! Transform and aide me in this duel! Synchro Summon!"_

Trust Guardian giggled before transforming into three speedometers. Dunames Dark Witch flew through the three rings, becoming a white outline with four stars. The four starts lined up and a pillar of light emerged. The light faded and a giant, angel-like figure appeared. It was a silver and gold angel-like monster that was the same size of Sin Stardust Dragon. On its long, thin arms were three gold halos with two blue crystal spikes on the ones closest to the shoulders. On its back was a giant gold halo with blue crystal spikes circling the inside.

_"Shine, Vairon Sigma!"_ Maylu finished as the monster spread out its silver angel wings.

**Vairon Sigma: 1800/1000**

_**"Oh? And what do you plan on doing with that?" **_Sin laughed.

"This! I reveal my facedown: Jar of Greed! This lets me draw a card," Maylu replied as she drew, "Perfect. I equip my Varion Sigma with United We Stand. As long as he is equipped with it, he'll gain 800 ATK for each monster on my side of the field! Now get that fake Stardust with United Assault!"

**Vairon Sigma: 3400**

Vairon Sigma roared as he was engulfed in a gold energy. Nova Summoner jumped on its back and the two charged at Sin Stardust Dragon. The dragon tried to destroy them, but they dodged and sliced the dragon in half.

**Sin: 3100**

"I end my turn," Maylu spoke.

_**"You'll pay for that, slut! Ore no turn…Draw! I remove from play all three Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my deck to call forth three Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"**_

"What?" Maylu gasped as three black pillars erupted from the ground.

The pillars parted and Maylu took a step back. All three Monsters that were supposed to be Blue-Eyes resembled Lan, each one wearing a complete version of Sin's forming mask. All three had black and silver Blue-Eyes Wings and Blue-Eyes Tails. They all snarled at Maylu before roaring.

**Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500**

_**"You like?"**_

"No, I don't!"

_**"Good…For I play Chthonian Alliance and equip it to th center Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon,"**_ Sin continued as the middle Sin transformed into a Sin version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, _**"With this, my monster gains 800 ATK for each other Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon on I have on my field."**_

**Sin Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 4600/2500**

_**"Now attack! Sinful Stream of Obliteration!"**_ Sin snarled as the Sin BEWD fired a black Burst Stream of Destruction at Vairon Sigma.

**Vairon Sigma: 3000**

"Trust Guardian's effect activates; by lowering my Monster's attack by 400, it prevents its destruction!"

_**"So? Blue-Eyes Sin Dragon 2, destroy Nova Summoner!"**_

"I activate my Fountain once more," Maylu said before she took a drink of water from the cup Nova Summoner gave her, "And use my monster's effect to call out another Nova Summoner."

**Maylu: 6800**

_**"Tch. Attack."**_

"I activate the Fountain once more and use the other effect of Nova Summoner," Maylu said as she took another drink, "I can now summon Airknight Parsath!"

The Nova Summoner glowed before transforming. Its new form was that of a handsome man with flowing, blond hair, soft blue eyes, and the lower half of his body was that of a white horse. He wore blue and gold armor, had angel wings, a shield, a sword, and a halo.

**Maylu: 7200**

**Airknight Parsath: 1900/1400**

_**"Tch. Troublesome slut…Fine. I call forth the Level 2 Dark-Tuner Sin Parallel Gear!"**_ Sin declared as a monster made of black metal and dark-gold cogs appeared.

**Sin Parallel Gear: ?/?**

"Oh no!" Maylu gasped, recalling the last time she saw one.

_**"'Oh no' is right, slut!" **_Sin sneered, _**"For now I play Dark Wave! This allows me to turn my main Sin Dragon from a positive 8 into a negative 8!"**_

**Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level -8**

_**"Now Dark Tuning Level -8 Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon with Level 2 Dark Tuner sin Parallel Gear!"**_ Sin declared as Sin Parallel Gear turned into two white stars that entered SBEWD, turning into ten black stars,_**"Born from threshold of the dimension of Darkness, time to lower the curtain on the stage of destruction! Dark-Synchro Summon!"**_

* * *

"I found him!" Bumblebee called before falling on his face. "Man! I am starting to regret this choice a bit…"

"Maybe it'd be smarter if you'd transform to Robot Mode?" Sonia asked as she and the others ran up to Bumblebee.

"Not until I get used to this body," Bumblebee replied as he managed to get up with Sari's help.

"So where is he?" Ace asked.

"At that waterfall," the Autobot replied as he pointed at a nearby waterfall to see Lan, stripped to his boxers, under a waterfall in a meditative pose. "What is he doing?"

"Meditating, most likely," Megaman replied before flinching. "…Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Ashe asked before a snarl was heard.

Everyone slowly turned and gulped. A pitch black aura was erupting from Lan's form as a complete version of Sin's mask formed over his face. Sin's eyes shot open and he unleashed a demonic roar. Instantly, he transformed into Lan's Dragon Armor, but off. The white parts of it were pure gray with the red and blue parts duller and darker. His robotic face was replaced by the Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon head and the dragon heads on his shoulders wore the same masks. The main head turned to the group and roared, causing the area to rumble.

"Oh slag…" Bumblebee paled as he and the other Autobots changed from their Reploid Alt Forms back into Robot Mode while the others prepped for a fight.

_'Darn it…This thing…This thing in Lan…It seems to be able to force Lan's body to go beyond things it wasn't made to do yet…'_ Onii-san thought as he formed the Dai-Gundo Shield and curled up in it for cover, ready to use himself as a sheild for the others should they need it. '_If I remember correctly, the original Dai-Gundo could move at a decent clip. I just hope I don't have to improvise.'

* * *

_

The black stars turned into a black pillar of light. The light faded and Maylu shuddered with her monsters. A tremendous wyvern stood before them, easily the size of Ra. It was pure black with bits of silver and gold adorning it, the gold forming horns and a mask-shaped spike on its tail tip. It spread its blade-like wings out and roared.

_**"Appear Now,Sin Paradox Dragon!"**_

**Sin Paradox Dragon: 4000/4000**

_**"Now, he can call forth a Synchro Monster I removed from the field. Shine, Stardust Dragon!"**_ Sin roared as the Signer Dragon appeared.

**Stardust Dragon: 2500/2000**

_**"I end my turn with a facedown. Draw."**_

"Alright. I draw!" Maylu declared, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we have a six-card hand!"

_**"Fine. Delay the death of your cards,"**_ Sin scoffed as he drew.

"Now I play Double Summon, so I can summon twice this turn," Maylu continued as a portal appeared beside her, "I summon Counselor Lily and The Agent of Force – Mars! And with Sanctuary in the Sky out, Mars gains ATK Points equal to the different in our Life Points!"

Two monsters appeared on the field. One was a pink-haired woman with large angel wings. She had a pair of doctor glasses and a white labcoat over a tight red and white dress, accenting her large curves. The other was an Egyptian-like man with violet wings. He bore only a crimson sash over his chest, buckled to his red and gold pants by a gold buckle. He wore a strange red and gold hat with the Eye of Ra on it. He also bore a hammer with spikes.

**Agent of Force – Mars: 4300/0**

**Councilor Lily: 400/1500**

"Now I tune Counselor Lily with my Airknight Parsath!" Maylu declared, _"Sacred wings, spread out! Herald in the light and banish the darkness! Synchro Summon!"_

Lily glowed before turning into three speedometers. Parsath flew through them, turning into five stars. They turned into a flash of light. The light faded to reveal that Parsath's body had been turned into pure light-emanating stardust with two majestic wings erupting from the horse's back, made out of gold, blue, and silver, much like the rest of its new armor.

_"Ride the light, Avenging Knight Parsath!"_ Maylu finished.

**Avenging Knight Parseth: 2600/2100**

_**"So?"**_ Sin scoffed, _**"He's still too weak to beat my monster."**_

"Not him, I attack your dragon with my Mars! Judgment Flames!" Maylu declared.

Mars roared as he rose his hammer. Flames erupted from it as he flew at the dragon. With one mighty swing, he destroyed Sin Paradox Dragon. Maylu smirked until she stepped back and gasped. Before her now was a giant white and gold dragon with black spikes on its back and tail, demonic gold wings, and a ruby chest. It's eyes gazed right through her very soul and made her shiver as it roared.

**Sin Truth Dragon: 5000/5000**

**Sin: 1400**

**Mars: 6000/0**

"_**How do you like my Trap Card:**__**Sin Paradigm Shift?"**_ Sin sneered, _**"When you destroyed my Sin Paradox Dragon, you let me activate it. At the cost of half my Life Points, I was able to call forth my ultimate beast; Sin Truth Dragon!"**_

"Sin Truth Dragon?" Maylu gulped before she looked to the left side of the field and gasped.

_**"Ah…I see you've noticed my eyes seeing everything in the real world,"**_ Sin chuckled sinisterly as he looked as well.

At the left of the field was a portal, revealing the Waterfall Area. There, Maylu shook as she saw the group easily being overpowered by the corrupted Dragon Armor. The armor suddenly turned pure black as the wings on its arm guards rose up to reveal rockets under them. The wings on its legs moved open to reveal three rocket engines as the claws extended on the feet. Another pair of wings erupted below the corrupted wings as an aura erupted off the body. A silver horn emerged from the should heads as an arcane 'S' appeared on their foreheads.

_**"**_**That **_**is my new body: Dragon Armor: Eternal Sin Mode!"**_ Sin cackled, _**"And once I'm done with you, I'll keep you locked within here, letting you be my toy for the next eternity, as I take my new body and obliterate everything! Ahahahaha!"**_

"You sick monster!" Maylu shouted.

_**"Ah…So you finally admit that the bastard Lan is…"**_ Sin began.

"No! Lan-kun is not a _monster_! He is my _fiancé_!" Maylu exclaimed, "I won't… I won't… I won't let you hurt him anymore! I set three facedowns. Turn End."

_**"Ore no turn…Draw!"**_ Sin sneered as he drew, _**"Sin Truth Dragon, destroy that Parsath! Sinful Truths!"**_

Sin Truth Dragon and the Dragon Armor roared in unison before firing identical purple beams. In the Waterfall Area, the blast created a twelve-meter crater with everyone scattered about in it. In Lan's mind, the beam obliterated all the monsters on Maylu's field, shocking her.

_**"Oh? Surprised? Well you shouldn't be! My Sin Truth Dragon destroys all monsters on your field! Now, Stardust Dragon! Direct Attack! Reverberate, Shooting Sonic!"**_

"I remove my Parsath from play for my Fountain's effect…" Maylu grunted after taking the attack.

**Maylu: 7300**

_**"Tch. I end my turn with a facedown. Make your move so I can end you,"**_ Sin sneered.

_'Everyone…'_ Maylu thought as she peered at the 'window.'

-We can't…let Lan be…taken over…- Megaman panted as he and the others slowly stood.

-Yeah…He's…He's our Nakama…- Ace nodded.

-Let's go all out!- Ed cheered.

-Right!- Al nodded –Lan-san is our friend and we won't let him be taken over by whatever's causing this!-

_'…They want to save him…Just as much as I want to…'_ Maylu thought before the Egyptian Eye of Ra appeared on her forehead as Egyptian writing found on normal obelisks glowed on her body, _'Hm?'_

She looked at her Duel Disk. The top card was glowing. She drew it and gasped. She turned and glared at Sin, who seemed slightly shocked at the development.

"I play my Emergency Provisions. I use it to remove all the cards I have except my Field Spell to increase my Life Points by 4000. With it, three Wicked Tokens appear since my Statue of the Wicked traps were destroyed!" Maylu declared as three gold serpents appeared on her field.

**Maylu: 11300**

**Wicked Token: 1000/1000**

"Now I sacrifice all three to call forth Obelisk the Tormentor!" Maylu declared.

_**"What? O-Obelisk?"**_ Sin gasped.

The three serpents snarled before turning into gold energy. The energy collided and formed a giant obelisk of energy. The obelisk shattered and revealed a giant, imposing figure that stood at equal height with Sin Truth Dragon. It had rippling muscles, blue skin and armor, and a cobalt jewel on the center of its forehead. It glowing yellow eyes bore right into the dragon before he roared and spread his wings out.

**Obelisk the Tormentor: 4000/4000**

_**"…Ha! That won't work!"**_ Sin taunted, _**" I reveal my facedown: Staunch Defender! With this, I select that only my Sin Truth Dragon may be attacked this turn! So how's that?"**_

"Weak," Maylu replied, eerily calm, "You used one of my friend's cards…You stole my fiancé's body…You even made him consider himself a monster! I will not forgive you for the crimes you have committed and neither shall Obelisk the Tormentor! I play my final two cards: Premature Burial! I pay 1600 Life Points and revive my two Tuners!"

**Maylu: 9700**

From the ground, Trust Guardian and Councilor Lily appeared. The two looed up at Obelisk and bowed before him. He simply nodded.

"I now offer them both to give Obelisk the Tormentor infinite strength!" Maylu declared as the two monsters were consumed by the Egyptian God, turning his form from blue to red.

**Obelisk the Tormentor: Infinity Attack**

"Now go! Fist of Fury!" Maylu roared, "Feel the wrath of the Egyptian Gods!"

_**"No! This body is mine!"**_ Sin roared.

Obelisk banged his fists before they were engulfed in white energy. She released the twin beams from his fists as Sin Truth Dragon fired its beam. The two collided and Obelisk's attack overpowered the dragon's with ease. Sin Truth Dragon roared in agony along with Dragon Armor: Eternal Sin Mode before the Dragon Armor split in two, one normal and the other in the corrupted form, with Sin laughing manically.

**Sin: 0**

_**"I did it! This duel…This duel was enough for my new body to form! Now I shall erase you all…"**_ Sin cackled before transforming into a true Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon, leaving Lan to fall into Maylu's hands-the glow gone with the Duel Over along with all the monsters-, and vanished.

"Lan-kun! Lan-kun!" Maylu called out.

"…Maylu…koishii…" Lan whispered as h slowly got up and looked away, "Please. Just…Just leave! I'm a freak! A pure m…"

Maylu slapped Lan across the mouth, glaring at him. He looked at her after a moment and was slapped again. She did a few more slaps, each one making her break down until she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep hug. Lan gently slid his arms around her back as she sobbed hysterically into his shirt.

"…Why?" Lan asked, finally catching his voice.

"B-Because you're not a monster, Lan-kun…" Maylu sniffled as she pecked him on the lips, "To me…You're not a monster, but one of the strongest people in the world."

"Maylu-chan…" Lan whispered before adopting a stern look as his outfit turned pure white.

* * *

"Uh…What just happened?" Bulkhead asked as Sari healed his destroyed left arm with her key.

"Do we have to fight two of them now?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"No…" Onii-san replied, dropping his Dai-Gundo shield fall before he became comatose in the middle of the battlefield. "I think that we're going to see something else."

"Sin, your end is now!" Lan's voice roared from the normal Dragon Armor.

"He's in control again!" Lyra Dino gasped.

"These claws of mine hold a Dragon's Rage. Their burning roars declare that I defeat you! Now here I go, Burst Stream of Destruction Claw!" Lan roared as he charged at Sin.

_**"Sin Stream of Obliteration Claw!"**_ Sin roared as he swung his own black version of Lan's finisher.

With a simple swing, Lan cleaved the monstrosity in two along with the entire Waterfall Area. Everyone gasped as they saw what the attack had done. The dragon let out an agonized roar before being turning into black flames. The dragon let out a final roar of defeat before collapsing in on itself in the flames. The Dragon Armor glowed before changing back into Lan. Megaman preformed Triangle Jump and managed to catch the falling teen. He looked to see Lan was actually asleep, his face contort in mixed emotions.

* * *

Lan and Maylu sat beside one another, looking at the river of their home. The area seemed to be normal now that Sin had vanished, but Maylu continued to look around every now and then. She looked over at Lan, staring at himself in the river, and felt her heart starting to break. How could he think of that he was a monster? She furrowed her brow before snapping her fingers in an idea. She slid over to Lan and into his lap, startling him a bit at the action.

"Lan-kun…You will _never_ be a monster to me…" Maylu whispered as she gently embraced Lan, nibbling his left ear.

"But…" Lan moaned as he tried to, and failed, to push Maylu away.

"No, Lan-kun," Maylu spoke with a stern tone, glaring at him right in the eyes, "I care less about who that…that _thing_ was…I care about you. It's not like you to hold in your emotions!"

"I know…" Lan replied with a small growl, "I know, but I'm still a damn monster! Maylu-Koishii…I'm…It's just like Onii-San said. I'm drunk off the power I've gotten! I've thought about it since meditating that I've been darker to everyone in a way ever since you and Roll were taken…Aw, what do you care? You're just a dream…"

"Lan-kun, if I were a dream, then how are you not awake from the slaps I gave you?" Maylu demanded as they stood up and glared at each other.

"I don't know! I've always been a heavy sleeper!" Lan argued until Maylu tackled him onto the ground and mounted him, "Eh? Wh-What are you doing?"

"Well then…If you think you're a monster, I'm going to treat you like one," Maylu replied before tossing her vest and shirt.

"And h-how are you going t-to do th-that?" Lan stammered as he blushed madly while Maylu continued to remove her clothing and his clothing.

"Simple…I'm going to tame you," Maylu replied before sliding him into her.

* * *

"Yo, Sparky, what are you doing?" Bobo asked.

"Mask Carving," Volt replied, moving the strange red and amber-colored device away from three large metal disks.

"And you're using disks and these weird stuff because…?" Rex asked as he pointed at the device.

"That's how one makes these," Volt argued as he resumed it.

Everyone just stared at him as he created a mask. Each of the disks seemed to change from gleaming silver to a pure, glowing scarlet. The device Volt held sparked on contact with the metal as it forged, forming various designs within it.

"I keep a large collection of Kanoka in my Hammerspace," Volt explained, "Right now, I'm making a Kanohi Hua."

"English!" Rattrap barked.

"Right, sorry. Basically, Uncle Rat-Face…"

"Stop the 'Rat-Face,' you little…" Rattrap grumbled.

"…What I am forging is something I learned from Grandfather Vakama. There are five various masks in the world he comes from; Powerless, Noble, Great, Nuva, and Legendary. Powerless is the weakest and the one the majority of Matoran use. Noble Masks are worn by their elders and leaders, the Turaga, and their guardians and heroes, the Toa, wear the Great Kanohi and the Kanohi Nuva. There are only three Legendary Masks, but I can't really tell you about them."

"Stupid Time Traveling…" Rattrap muttered.

"Back at ya, Uncle Rat-Face!" Volt grinned, making the rat grumble and turn his back on the laughing boy as he continued his mask making.

* * *

Maylu and Lan panted, their forms drenched with sweat. Maylu gently nuzzled into Lan's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two just stared at each other's eyes.

"Lan-kun, you're not a monster. You're nowhere near one," Maylu spoke.

"Well I'm not human anymore either," Lan replied, "So if I'm not a monster, than what am I?"

"The one who I will love no matter what happens," Maylu replied as she gave Lan a passionate kiss before feeling it again, "Lan-kun…You want another round?"

"Maybe…" Lan replied as he looked away, blushing.

"You have the stamina of Megaman and Roll in a running mood at times, you know that," Maylu giggled.

"That's what I get for being around one of them for so long," Lan chuckled, "…Arigatou, Maylu-Koishii, for everything."

"It's alright, Lan-kun. You were just confused," Maylu replied as Lan managed to get into a sitting position with her form on his lap, "Besides…I needed to relieve some stress, too."

"Yeah…Maylu-Koishii, just _how_ did you get in here?" Lan asked.

"Your mind?" Maylu asked before showing him the Dream Communication on her neck, "It's because I'm wearing this. It's called Dream Communication. It lets me be in here with you, Lan-kun, but only when we're sleeping."

"Where did you get this?" Lan asked.

"That other you, the one called 'Dark-Slayer.' He gave one to me, Roll, and Geo-san," Maylu replied.

"What?"

"It's confusing me as well," Maylu admitted, "But from what everyone that's been captured and his guild members have told me, he's just a boy raised by a dragon who just wants to find his parents."

"Eh? He was kidnapped?"

"Yes. The dragon who raised him even admitted to Dark-Slayer that he was kidnapped," Maylu replied, "The dragon taught him everything the dragon knew until he vanished seven years ago along with the other dragons in the world he was raised in."

"Really? Could you tell he was lying?"

"No…He wasn't. Roll kept her hand over his heart the entire time he talked," Maylu said, "When someone lies, their heartbeat races or fluctuates in a way. The entire time he talked about the dragon, he didn't lie once."

"But I don't get it. Why is he working for them if he's like that?"

"He said he was hired to take it and he never backs down from a job unless he has a valid reason," Maylu replied, "He's as stubborn as you are, Lan-kun."

"Hey…I'm not stubborn…am I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Oh, who asked you, Maylu-Koishii?"

"You," Maylu giggled before they started to fade in and out, "Oh on…We're starting to wake up."

"What? But…But…"

"I know," Maylu sniffled.

"Maylu-Koishii…Where is everyone?" Lan asked.

"I…I can't tell. I mean, I don't know where we are in the universe-or if we're even in our universe-, but this charm prevents me from telling you where I am or where anyone else is. Otherwise, the charm will stop working and force both of us to wake up."

"Shit! Maylu-Koishii, I swear on my family name that I will find not just you, but everyone," Lan vowed as he hugged her close, "Aishiteru, Maylu-Koishii."

"Ashiteru, Lan-kun," Maylu spoke before the two shared a final kiss.

* * *

"Ha! Told you smelling salt works best!" Yuck grinned as he pocketed his smelling salt bar while Lan woke up.

"You idiot!" Lan barked as he bonked Yuck on the head, "I was having a great dream about Maylu-Koishii!"

"Uh, Lan…? You feelin' okay?" Megaman asked, "Do you…Ya know…Wanna talk about some stuff?"

"…Alright," Lan sighed, "But just with you and Sonia, got it?"

"What? Why not all of us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Eh? Bumblebee?" Lan tilted his head, "…You're as tall as Ed!"

"Heh!" Ed grinned…until he realized he was insulted, "Who are you callin' short, Lan?"

"Let me at him! Let me at the jerk!" Bumblebee barked as Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Al dragged the two out after the others.

"…So what do you want to talk about?" Sonia asked.

"First; where are we?"

"The medical area of the Hunter's Camp," Megaman replied.

"Right. Now then…I saw Maylu-Koishii."

"You did saw you were dreaming," Sonia spoke.

"The _actual_ Maylu-Koishii."

"What?" Sonia and Megaman gasped, "How?"

"She has some sort of charm on her that lets her appear in my dreams," Lan explained, "It's complicated."

"Lan, tell us everything," Megaman ordered.

"Including the part where Maylu mounted me, threw both our clothes off, and…" Lan began before Sonia whacked him with her sheathed sword, "Ite! Okay! Okay! I'll stop playing around! I know this is serious, but the mood needs to lighten up a bit."

"Talk first, lighten up later," Megaman replied as he prepped his MegaBuster.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…Maylu had a duel in your head, against this being that's appeared in your mind named 'Sin,' for your body?" Megaman asked, "And that with each turn passing and the difference in Life Points increasing, your body was being taken over by Sin and created that corrupt form?"

"Yeah."

"And when she won, your body acted on instinct to quickly destroy him before you began to call yourself a monster and she began to slap you for a good time until it ended up with you and her doing something? And that she told you about what she learned about that other you and that she, Roll-chan, and Geo-kun have charms that let them enter our dreams?" Sonia added.

"That's right," Lan nodded.

"…We may need to take you to a world with psychiatrists on it," both said in unison.

"Hey! I'm serious!" Lan barked, "I remember seeing the whole duel, just not being able to do anything! If you don't believe me, then check your cards for Obelisk!"

"Okay," Megaman said as he pulled out the cards, "Eh? Obelisk is gone! Then…"

"Now do ya believe me?" Lan asked.

"Big time," Megaman replied.

"…So what do we do now?" Sonia asked, "We're back to square one."

"…We go on," Lan replied, "We get stronger, not just for the ones we love, but for everyone that has or hasn't been captured by those guys! I admit…I was drunk on the power I've been getting, just like Onii-San said. But right now…I don't really know what to do about it at the moment. All I know is that it may take me a bit to get over that. Don't know how long, but we have to keep moving on and go to the next world."

* * *

"You feeling okay, Aunt Maylu?" Volt asked as he helped her up.

"Somewhat…" Maylu replied with a small smile before seeing the injured Dark-Slayer and the other mages, "Uh…What's been going on?"

"Long story," Everyone replied.

"Oh!" Maylu gasped before pulling out Stardust Dragon, "Here, Yusei-san. This…This demon took it."

"Thank you, Maylu," Yusei said as he took the card back.

"Ha! It's done!" Volt whooped as he held something up from a bucket of water.

"What's done?" Maylu pondered before seeing what Volt was holding.

It resembled a green dragon's head in the form of a mask. It had a scale patter with jagged spikes running down the center, ending at the forehead. It seemed to look like an actual dragon's head.

"My Kanohi Hau, the Great Mask of Protection!" Volt grinned.

"He has a hobby of mask making, doesn't he?" Maylu asked, earning nods from everyone.

* * *

"About time you decided on moving on," Onii-san said, now fully rested after that little _tiff _at the Waterfall Area, "I've been telling our new traveling companions about some worlds."

"Is it true? Is there really a world filled with treasures?" Ashe asked as she looked at Ace, grinning madly.

"Uh…No comment?" Ace gulped before turning into flames and went to behind Lan and Megaman.

"…I would…like to see these Pokémon creatures…" Pandora said.

"These worlds sound peaceful," Grey spoke.

"Alright then. We're going to leave within the hour, so pack everything you can carry," Megaman replied before picking up Bumblebee by the back of his jacket, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to give this guy a certain…_talk_."

"What? What kinda talk?" Bumblebee asked.

"Let's hope it's not the one Ace gave us…" Bulkhead said as he, Jetfire, and Jetstorm shuddered.

**

* * *

Me:****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**


	57. Toriko: Welcome to the Gourmet Age!

**Me: Update! Chapter till new opening appears: 7 or less

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

Someone once said that there are beasts covered all over the body with juicy meat that melts as soon as it reaches your tongue… That there are Omar Lobsters full of meat and King Crab packed with flesh growing out of a tree… That there are amber-colored, high-quality, and mellow brandy flowing eternally out of a spring. Men are fascinated by the yet unknown appetizing taste. The time is the Era of Gourmet, the era of the discovery of the unknown taste. The large group walked about, looking around the large field.

"I've never seen a place like this before," Sari awed.

"Oh slag…We're on one of the Forbidden Worlds that the Autobot Council set up!" Bumblebee yelped.

"Yeah. But we aren't 'Autobots' right now," Bulkhead said as he patted Bumblebee on the head, "We're Reploids."

"Yeah…Reploids that turn into giant transforming _robots_!" Bumblebee argued.

"Brother, come to be looking at this!" Jetfire called out.

"What is it, Brother?" Jetstorm asked as he ran over to his brother.

"Look at the farm," Jetfire replied, "Do you see the size of the pigs there?"

"Yes. They are to being huge!" Jetstorm exclaimed, "And they even have tail a plenty!"

"Um…I don't think those are pigs, you guys," Megaman replied with a gulp.

"Well of course they are," Onii-san replied with a grin, "They're a common farm animal known as 'Bacon Pigs.' They have a Level 0 Capture Level."

"Capture Level?" Sonia repeated.

"Yeah," Onii-san replied, "Capture Levels are what this world go by in terms of food difficulty. The Capture Level is ranged between 0 and 100. The higher the Capture Level, the higher the death risk and… the higher the quality of the ingredients are for that thing. For Level 0, almost anyone can kill a Level 0. Level 1 requires a small army and Level 5 needs a tank or two."

"You sound like you've been here before," Ashe said.

"Yes, yes I have. Huh?" he asked as Ashe started giving him an odd look.

"You're starting to piss me off…" Ashe began.

"Easy, Ashe…" Grey began as he held her back.

"I hate you, you bastard," Ashe growled as she glared at Onii-san.

"Easy now," Onii-san laughed as he waved her off, "Come on. I think I know where a Smasher and one of the Assists are."

"You _think_ or….do you _know_?" Pandora asked.

"Trade secret," Onii-san chuckled as they began to walk.

"…I do not like him, Ace I Am. I do not like that Onii-san and what he calls ham," Pandora stated.

"Well you do have to admit he's funny," Ace chuckled.

"Yes… I am still not comfortable with that, though."

"Hey…Don't worry, Dora," Ace replied as he stopped to hug her, "You'll get used to opening up more. I'm sure of it."

"…Yes…" Pandora nodded with a small blush.

"World to the new couple, get the lead out!" Yuck called, making the two separate and look away from each other with heavy blushes.

The group progressed on down the road before approaching a cliff. At the top of it was a few trees and something else. Everyone tilted their heads.

"Is that…A house made of sweets?" Sonia pondered.

"I swear, if the Assist or the Smasher are witches…" Bumblebee began before a growl got their attention.

They all slowly turned to see something growling at them nearby. It was a large blue wolf with strange markings on its face. It was in an attack stance with its teeth bared.

"Brother, look! It is large wolf," Jetfire said.

"Indeed, Brother," Jetstorm nodded before taking a camera out, "Be smiling, wolf if you be pleasing?"

The wolf blinked and stumbled out of its attack stance. It felt its master's home was threatened, yet here he senses almost no sense of wanting anything from them. Even then, the blue-haired one with strange glasses wanted of picture? The wolf tilted it head before posing. Jetstorm took the picture and pocketed the camera. They all bowed to the wolf who went to the house and barked. The door opened and a figure emerged.

"Whoa…" Yuck gawked.

"I've never seen a guy like that before," Bulkhead said.

"He's got a ton of muscles, that's for sure," Lan examined.

"You think he bench-presses a whale?" Megaman asked.

"It's possible he could bench-press a Ganmen," Onii-San said, taking note of the figure's muscles.

"Ganmen?" Jetfire asked.

"What is a Ganmen weighing?" Jetstorm asked.

"Uh... You will forget what I said," Onii-San said waving a hand in front of their faces.

"We will forget what you said," they both said, their eyes empty before they refocused, Onii-San letting out a sigh of relief. Wouldn't do too well to let too many secrets out.

The figure before them was a large one, standing about the same height as Bulkhead in his Reploid Alt-Form. He had somewhat large muscles on his form, barely hidden under his orange sleeveless t-shirt with white trim and jean shorts. He had black eyes and wild blue hair. Everyone saw he had some fangs when he opened his mouth to eat the doorknob that had broken off the chocolate door. He also wore blue sandals. He walked over to them with the wolf at his side.

"Hey, you guys from IGO?" the man asked.

"Uh…" Lan began.

"What the Pit is the IGO?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hm? You guys don't know what the International Gourmet Organization is?" The man gasped.

"Uh…" Bumblebee began.

"Good going, Bumblebee…" Lan sighed, "It's a long, long, long story."

"In that case…I'd better get some food," the man said, "Name's Toriko, by the way. The girl here is my partner, the Hunter Wolf named 'Terry Cloth.'"

"But your house…" Lan began as Toriko dashed off with Terry.

* * *

"I don't wanna hear it, you two!" Dark-Slayer barked from the wheelchair Geo had given him, glaring at the snickering Natsu and Gajeel.

"Aw…Did the little guy get grounded?" Gajeel asked before laughing.

"I swear, once I'm healed, I'm kicking both your rears to high heck and back!" Dark-Slayer declared, "How goes the charging, by the way?"

"We're about fifty percent complete," Erza replied as she, like Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, Juvia, Aki, Rico, Lucy, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray were sitting in a circle, all on an intricately designed seal.

"Why are we here?" Aki asked as she motioned to herself and Rico.

"You're like Mages, so it should work," Dark-Slayer replied, "I can't do anything with the seal since my powers got cut off, so you two will have to make due."

* * *

"Uh…What is that?" Bumblebee paled.

"What? It's just a few branches from a Cotton Candy Tree," Toriko said as he chewed on a pink branch with pink cotton leaves while Terry ate a large kernel of blue popcorn the size of Bumblebee's head, "And Terry's just eatin' her favorite food; BB Popcorn."

"Terry-chan, may I try some?" Sonia asked.

Terry looked at her before turning to a large pile of BB Popcorn. She walked over to it, bit one kernel, and walked over to Sonia. She put it in Sonia's hands.

"Arigatou, Terry-chan," Sonia giggled as she scratched the Battle Wolf behind her left ear.

"Heh-heh. Terry doesn't give just anyone one of her BB Popcorn pieces," Toriko grinned, "She only gives it to people who earn her trust. She must be a kind girl for Terry to agree to give her one of her kernels."

"Oh my…I just swallowed it without a second…second!" Sonia gasped, making Toriko laugh.

"It's just too delicious, right? You have to really try hard to not swallow it," Toriko explained.

Sonia nodded. She took another bite of the BB Popcorn and struggled hard to not swallow. She pressed a hand to her cheek and began to cry happily before swallowing.

"So…So go~~od! When I chewed it, the flavor grew and made the taste deeper. And the way it feels going down my throat is smooth, not like regular popcorn at all," Sonia moaned in delight.

"And don't you feel hungrier for some reason?" Toriko asked.

"Yeah…" Sonia nodded, "It makes me want it as much as I want my favorite food on various days."

"From what I can smell, you prefer barbeque and sweets above all others, am I right?" Toriko asked.

"Hai. But…"

"Your left hand contains the scent of a large amounts of sweets like cotton candy, candy corn, and even the Blue Blood Popcorn you just had. Your right hand has the scents of various spices used for barbeque sauce and various meats like smoked pork, ribs, and even…" Toriko paused to do a sniff of the air, "…Hamburgers with barbeque sauce instead of ketchup? Sounds good."

"Wow…" Sonia awed.

"You put barbeque sauce on hamburgers?" Sari asked, "…You know what? I'm going to have to try that sometime, too."

"Alright…Now that we're done talking about food, let me get it straight; you guys are from different worlds with their own different styles of life?" Toriko asked.

"That pretty much sums part of it," Grey nodded.

"And each of you are in this large group to try-at first-to train to get stronger to protect those close to you, but now to make a team that can take on these guys that have been kidnapping your friends and even family?"

"Yep!" Inuyasha nodded, "Hey, you got any ramen in this world?"

"One; That is so cool! Two; yeah. There are a few creatures of this world that are used for ramen-based foods," Toriko said.

"Toriko! Toriko!" a voice cried.

"Hm? Komatsu?" Toriko pondered.

Everyone turned to see a figure approaching. He wore a long-sleeved green shirt, long baggy red pants, and black boots. He had semi-short black hair, black eyes, and his nostrils seemed to show more than a normal person's nostrils. He stopped when he saw the others.

"Yo, Komatsu!" Toriko greeted, "Everyone, this is my buddy Komatsu. Komatsu, these guys are aliens."

_'He's blunt…'_ everyone thought.

"A-Aliens?" Komatsu repeated as he looked at them all, "…So far…The rabbit in the gi is the only one I think is an alien, and even then I find it hard to believe, Toriko."

"Believe it, pig-nose," Yuck replied, earning a whap on the back of the head by Pandora, "Ow! Okay, okay!"

"Eh? I-It talked?" Komatsu yelped.

"So you here to visit, Komatsu?" Toriko asked.

"As much as I wanted to, Toriko-san, I'm not," Komatsu replied, "My manager has something to ask of you. He's learned that there's been a report of another one."

"Another one?" Toriko pondered.

"Yes. Another 300-year-old Galara Crocodile."

"A Galara Croc?" Toriko repeated.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Sounds tasty," Toriko began to laugh while grinning and drooling.

-…Anyone else get the feeling we're all going to get dragged along?- Model A asked.

"Sadly, yes," Yuck nodded.

-Oh, good. I was hoping I wasn't alone- Model A sighed.

* * *

"So how long do I have to wear this thing?" Shadow Sword demanded, his face now covered by a strange black mask with a glowing, green left optic and bits of black, bumpy skin-like material.

"A few days, Uncle Shadow Sword," Volt replied, "That Kanohi Matatu will stick to your face until then."

"Ah! Ow…Headache…" Shadow Sword groaned before growling, "What do you mean I need to brush my teeth, you jerk?"

"Matatu's insults are the best when you repeat them out loud," Volt laughed with Natsu, Dark-Slayer, and Happy.

* * *

"Whoa…" Inuyasha awed, "First boats that can fly, now boats that move by themselves…Other worlds both amaze and confuse me…"

The group, with Komatsu, Toriko, and Terry, were travelling across a vast amount of water. Their vehicle was a large ship that could be easily manned by a single person. It was called the 'Epicurean.' Toriko easily popped the tops off three bottles of heavy liquor and drank all of them in one mouthful. He then pulled out a large, fat, blue fish.

"Lunch time," Toriko grinned before taking a big bite out of it, raw, and chuckled to himself, "Superb!"

"That Toriko's always eating something…" Komatsu sighed, "I can't believe we're going after another Galara Crocodile…"

"You've been after one before, Komatsu-san?" Sonia asked.

"Yes," Komatsu replied, "It was the first time I actually went with Toriko on a job. Since then, we've went to nearly everywhere with each other."

"I see…" Lyra said.

"Want some of this, Sonic?" Toriko offered.

"No…Urp! Thanks…" Sonic, in his human form, moaned before puking over the side of the boat.

"He…doesn't like boats all that much…" Lan chuckled sheepishly as Shahra rubbed Sonic's back.

"You okay, Komatsu-san?" Sonia asked.

"I haven't an appetite," Komatsu relied.

"Got the jitters like last time?" Toriko asked.

"Well, yes. We're headed for the dangerous Baron Islands and with a larger group," Komatsu replied.

"So how can you eat?" Ashe asked as she watched Ace, Terry, Yuck, and Sonia join in on eating with Toriko.

"There's no power if you're hungry. And we'll be battling wild beasts," Toriko replied before looking over at the muscular, tan-skinned captain in a blue shirt, white pants, a blue and white baseball cap, sunglasses, and a scar on his face, "Right, Tom?"

"Toriko's right. You can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Yes…" Komatsu sighed before looking up at the sky.

"Oi, Lan, right?" Toriko asked as he walked over to the teen, looking at the water beside th sea-sick Sonic.

"Yes, Toriko-san?"

"Your friend over there told me about a problem you had," Toriko replied, thumbing at Onii-san and Nazo, laying on their backs and looking at the sky.

"Oh, look! Your thong's in the clouds!" Onii-san laughed.

"Oh, come on! Your little sister and your friend's future kid from another Zone dares you together to put on a pair of lady's underwear _once_ and no one forgets it!" Nazo complained as Onii-san began to roll around laughing.

"What…_problem_? I don't have one," Lan replied.

"You think you're a monster, right?" Toriko asked.

"Nani?" Lan gasped.

"Lan, if you're a monster, than I'm not a glutton. Trust me, you haven't seen a monster yet," Toriko said as he stared out at the sea, "Your powers don't make you a monster, it's what you do with them that makes you a monster, and whether or not you allow them to dictate your actions."

"…"

"Go with your guts. 'Cause everything that follows will require guts," Toriko continued, "I say if you have a dream, chase it."

_'Whoa…Toriko-san seems like a glutton at times, but he's actually wise…'_Lan thought.

"And if you're hungry, you should eat," Toriko grinned before he began to eat an almond-shaped and colored cabbage, "I just love Almond Cabbage!"

"S-Such gusto!" Lan exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Sonic moaned.

"There-there, Sonic…" Shahra soothed as she rubbed his back.

"Hey, everyone!" Tom called, getting everyone's attention, "An island…ahead."

At that exact same moment, Onii-San looked over the side of the boat before suddenly transforming his Sayrune wings and jumped over the side of the boat, transforming into scorpion form mid-fall.

"BANZAIIIIIIII!" he yelled as he broke the water's surface with his forms' horseshoe crab-like exterior.

Everyone turned to Nazo, waiting for some kind of explanation on his part for Onii-San's _impulsive_-if that's even strong enough of a word- actions, but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me. I ain't his babysitter."

A few seconds later, everyone turned to look ahead. Before them was a giant island. Some of them nearly mistook it for a continent. It seemed pitch black even in the noon sun with various black reefs surrounding it like a natural defense.

"The Baron Islands!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"They sure look eerie…" Lyra shuddered.

"I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea to come along…" Bumblebee gulped when he heard a loud roar from the island.

"Eerie is only the beginning," Toriko said as he put a foot on the front railing.

"All of you rookies, Komatsu, hold on tight!" Tom called before kicking it into high gear.

"Wait! What about Onii-San? He just jumped off the side of the boat," Sonia said.

"Knowing _him_, he'll probably be at that island before _we_get there," Nazo said curtly. "Now punch it!"

Everyone but Tom, Toriko, Ace, Yuck, and Nazo were knocked over by the sudden change in speed. The boat was moving so fast, it was literally riding on the water. Komatsu screamed as they neared the reefs.

"Look out!"

"Oi, Toriko-san, can we destroy the reefs in our path?" Lan asked.

"Sure, if you can," Toriko replied, "They're as strong as titanium!"

"Titanium, huh?" Bulkhead grinned as he began to swing his wrecking balls, easily destroying the reefs in their path with two swings on each one, "This is nothing compared to the alloy my wrecking balls are made of!"

"Cool!" Komatsu exclaimed before he nearly fell overboard.

"Don't fall overboard," Pandora advised as she caught the boy with her staff.

_'How can he stand sure-footed through all this?' _Sonia thought as she looked at Toriko standing with his foot on the railing still while she held onto Terry, who had dug her claws into the floor, _'And how strong is Terry-chan?'_

Toriko looked to his left and his eyes widened. On a nearby set of reefs, were a large group of yellow goblins with blue, cat-like eyes. Nazo took a photo of them.

_'Friday Monkeys?' _Toriko thought, narrowing his eyes, _'They spend their lives in caves. What brings them out?'_

The boat soon stopped in a river heading into the island's dense jungle. Bulkhead panted as she put his wrecking balls away. Tom grinned as he looked around.

"Ready to plow through?" Tom asked.

"Tom."

"Huh?"

"This is far enough. Get the rafts," Toriko ordered.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked.

"You got the smell of blood and death, too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. It's the smell of trouble," Toriko replied, making nearly everyone else gulp.

Tom, frowning, nodded. He quickly got out a few rafts and threw them into the water. Everyone quickly got into them and rowed to shore. As soon as they were there, their jaws suddenly dropped at the sight of Onii-San drying himself off with a towel. At the moment, he was standing over the body of a hundred foot-long insect-sea creature mix with a serpentine body covered in purple scales, and dozens of red insect-like legs arranged in a millipede-like fashion, with huge obsidian-colored mandibles and claws at its midsection behind a set of stubby obsidian-colored legs, and six eyes that were KO'd.

"What the…? Onii-San? How'd you get here _before _us?" Lan demanded.

Onii-San finished drying his hair off with the towel before hopping off the massive creature's head, "Well I saw a Gunkai in the water and decided to go after it. Thing put up a hell of a fight, but I won in the end."

"You didn't answer my question," Lan said.

"And I don't intend to," Onii-San said as he began walking along the giant serpent sideways, his back to it as it began to disappear into his Hammerspace, "Hey, Komatsu! Think you can make this thing into sushi? Maybe Ikizukiri style?"

"Uh…S-Sure…" Komatsu gulped.

"I'm always up for a challenge," Toriko guffawed happily, "Though I will admit, when I first saw you in that teacher's getup, I didn't think you had it in you to go for a Capture Level 63 Gunkai on your own."

"That thing was a Capture Level _63_?" Yuck exclaimed in shock.

"Apparently so," Onii-San said as he shoved the last of the creature into his Hammerspace, "It was wicked fast, had armor-like scales, and its mandibles, claws, and jaws had a pressure-force strong enough to crush steel like Styrofoam."

"You mean you jumped off the side of the boat and into the ocean without even knowing what Capture Level it was?" Lan and Megaman demanded angrily.

Onii-San simply patted his pants legs before stretching his back, "Nothing beats a good hunt. Anyway, I'll follow after you guys once you get here."

'_I'm_really _starting to dislike that guy…'_Ashe though, not knowing _how_he could've possibly KO'd a hundred foot-long serpent.

* * *

Anyway... After the _oddness,_the group pressed on deeper into the jungle.

"It's hot and humid…but I'm shivering…" Komatsu whimpered.

"Why did you insist on coming?" Yuck asked.

"Because I don't trust talking animals," Komatsu replied, "Plus, Toriko's my friend. Ah! Toriko, wait up!"

Suddenly, a snake with a frog's skin-like design and face, including snake fangs, leaped out of the bushes. Komatsu screamed before Megaman knocked it out with a kick to the head.

"Frog-Snake, Amphibian-Beast. Catch Difficulty 1," Toriko examined, "Don't freak out over a little Frog-Snake."

"Sorry, I still get startled by them at times," Komatsu said, "Should we collect its liver?"

"Sure, if you wanna!" Toriko grinned.

"I don't get it," Ace said as Komatsu took out a knife and began to carve out its liver.

"Frog-Snake liver is a delicacy," Komatsu explained, "I collect a lot of ingredients since I'm the head chef of a hotel."

"Eek!" Pandora screamed.

"Pan-chan!" Ace gasped before turning to see Pandora trying to shake off a giant pink leach from her left hand.

"Something's on me! What is it, Toriko-san!" Pandora screamed, "Ace-kun, get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"It's just a leach, sucking her blood," Toriko shrugged.

"Ew!" Pandora screamed as she began running around in circles frantically.

"Take it easy, or you'll widen the wound," Ace said as he stopped Pandora from running around and shaking her hand.

"I-I'm scared…" Pandora sniffled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hold on," Ed said as he walked over, "Give me a second."

Ace held Pandora steady and helped hold her leeched hand to him. Ed held out a few small leaves in his AutoMail hand. He crushed them tightly and a few drops of water emerged from the leaf remains. They hit the leach and it fell off, deflated.

"It worked!" Pandora gasped.

"Here. I'll take care of the wound," Ace said as he wrapped some bandages around it, "Be careful. Leeches excrete something in their saliva that makes your wound keep on bleeding for a bit."

"Anticoagulant," Onii-San said. "Their mouths secrete an anticoagulant."

"There're some Mangroves near us," Ed explained, "Leaches hate a combination of sodium and chlorine."

"Mangrove forests grow in soil steeped in sea water," Al explained, "The trees absorb the salt and deposit it on their leaves. That makes the leaves too salty for the insects of the island to eat them."

"Ow! Wish it would work for us…" Silverbolt muttered as he began to bite his left wing as Terry bit just behind her tail.

"I see. So that's why the leech jumped…" Pandora noted before noticing how close she was to Ace and moved away, blushing, "Th-Thank you, Ace-kun…"

"No problem, Pan-chan," Ace replied.

"Some leeches, like the one on you, are edible," Komatsu said as he put the leech into a jar, "This is a Bubblegum Leach, Catch Difficulty 1. These leeches are the main ingredient to many of this world's gum."

"Yuck…" Cheetor stuck his tongue out in disgust before they began to walk on for another hour.

"Hold it," Toriko said.

Everyone looked up and fewer paled and freaked. Before them was a giant, scarlet, saber-toothed tiger. Komatsu fell over as he tried to load his gun.

"Ba-Baron Tiger!" Komatsu screamed.

"So you wish to challenge me, little kitty?" Toriko asked before snarling and changing his face to a threatening one.

Toriko and the Baron Tiger snarled at one another. Through the Baron Tiger's eyes thought they saw Toriko's eyes suddenly glow red. It turned and ran off, soiling itself.

"We're saved…" Sonia exhaled a relieved sigh.

_-Interesting…He scared off that giant beast with a simple glare-_ Model D thought.

"Something's odd," Toriko said, "Baron Tigers are usually much further inland. Same with Friday Monkeys. They're timid cave-dwellers. Why were they in the open?"

"They must've been chased from their territory," Inuyasha guessed, "Maybe by a fierce predator."

"You think it's that Galara Crocodile, Toriko?" Komatsu asked.

"It could be," Toriko replied before grinning, "Now that's exciting!"

"No, it isn't!" Komatsu yelped.

"Why not? It's not like these Galara Crocs are suppose to live for only 150 years and as they get older, the more dangerous and delicious they become, right?" Inuyasha asked, licking his lips just thinking about it.

"Treat?" Onii-san asked offering a dog bone to Inuyasha.

"Get that outta my face!" Inuyasha barked as he swatted the bone away.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Onii-san ordered in Kagome's voice, making the beads around his neck activate.

"D'oh!" Inuyasha yelped as his face hit dirt.

Everyone just stared at Onii-San as to why he had the voice of a high school girl for a minute back there, but he spoke up before anyone could say anything.

"Universal Voice Modifier in my Hunter VG," Onii-san answered the un-asked question in his normal voice, "Never leave home without it. Now as for why I gave Inuyasha his daily vitamins, it's because he's right. A baby not even a few seconds old has one of the blandest tastes in the world and wouldn't even be able to hurt a fly. But one 300 years old… Well… Let's just say it's Rampage all over again during your first meeting with each other, Black Arachnia."

The Predacon spider shuddered. She recalled that time when she first met Protoform X. She was nearly killed if it wasn't for Silverbolt…and the other Maximals in the area.

"How do they taste?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly got up, shaking some dirt out of his hair.

"Huh?" Komatsu pondered.

"A 300-year-old Galara Croc…If what Onii-san says is true, then I bet the meat is real ripe and mellow," Inuyasha said as he started to drool.

"Oh yeah…" Toriko chuckled as he started to drool as well.

"I'd love a taste," Inuyasha grinned, "Hey, Toriko, that 300-year-old Galara Gator Meat isn't on your Menu, right?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm taking it!" Inuyasha declared as he cracked his claws, "I'll eat it with just these claws…"

"Eh? Y-You're going to make an actual Full Course?" Komatsu gasped.

"I'll stick to normal courses thank you," Onii-San said, "Though I'm not above putting some extra helpings in my Hammerspace for later. That stuff sounds _de__licious._"

* * *

"Full Course?" Gajeel repeated.

"Hai, Uncle Metalhead," Volt replied, "A Full Course can be anything you want, but it must be a menu: Hors-D'oeuvre, Soup, Fish Dish, Meat Dish, Main, Salad, Dessert, and Drink. Mine is filled with the sweetest of treats while Jazz's meal starts out spicy then turns freezing cold."

"Yeah. But no one in that world can get your dessert, the Terribly-Sweet Sundae, since it's on another world," Jazz said.

"Point taken," Volt nodded.

"So how much longer?" Rhinox asked.

"Another day," Elfman replied.

"Your uncle was a cool guy, teaching you this," Natsu said.

"Thanks, Natsu-niisan," Dark-Slayer replied, "He told me he had various visions of the future. One had something like this happen. This seal is made specifically to cut off the world we grew up in from everything and everyone but giant floating hands and the one who has his late brother's gift once we land in the location."

"So where are we going in our world?" Grey asked, "Fairy Tail?"

"No. That's where they'd look first," Dark-Slayer replied, "We're hiding out with one of the other Dragon-Slayers…Maybe Edolas. Can't be too specific, plus… Arma told me and even proved that he couldn't read my seals."

"How'd you do that?" Gajeel asked.

"I threw a food seal at him. He hit it and was covered in fruit, letting me rip his left arm off. Darn thing regenerated, though…" Dark-Slayer muttered.

"So how long is Arma going to be asleep?" Maylu asked.

"He told me that the power he used to make me powerless, combined with the two weeks of fighting we did, he'll be out for three days," Dark-Slayer replied, "Tomorrow, he awakes. Hopefully, it will be _after_ the seal activates."

"And how do we activate it?"

"Uncle Dark-Slayer told me we need the unity of a beast that fades battles, a dragon of the messiah, and a dragon spawned by the red daemon," Dark-Slayer replied, "It must appear within a battle against a dark king that prevents the unity of monsters."

"I see…" Yusei nodded.

"But I don't get it…" Dark-Slayer sighed.

"Then why did you make this seal?" Lucy demanded.

"It's the only one that will work for this," Dark-Slayer replied, "Now keep on fueling the seal!"

* * *

"Look at all the flying beasts," Komatsu awed as he looked into the sky.

"They're amazing…" Pandora, Sonia, and Lyra awed.

"They make approach by helicopter impossible," Toriko explained.

"That explains the boat," Sonic said, "But not that bag…"

"It's for all the food I get while I'm here," Toriko replied as he held up a bag before they stopped before a glistening lake, "It's getting dark. We'll pitch camp here."

"What about my dish?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nocturnal. We'd best hunt it in the day when it's slow," Toriko said.

"Plus…Tonight's a new moon, Inuyasha," Nazo added, making the Hanyou pale as he looked up into the sky.

"Oh, come _on_!" Inuyasha screamed to the heavens.

"It's decided then. We'll enter the moor tomorrow!" Lan declared.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

The group went out to set up their camp. As they set up their tents, Toriko and Komatsu began to take out various ingredients and BB Popcorn for Terry. Pandora and Sonia sat at Komatsu's sides.

"Ano…Komatsu-san, can you teach us how to cook?" Sonia asked.

"Really?" Komatsu asked.

"Hai," Pandora nodded.

"O-Okay…" Komatsu stammered as he prepped the utensils for their meal, "We're going to be cooking the Frog-Snake we caught and make some Bubblegum Leech Ice Cream for dessert."

"That sounds good," Sonia said, "Can I put barbeque on my Frog-Snake?"

"We're making the Frog-Snake BBQ," Komatsu replied, earning a cheer from Sonia.

Meanwhile as Inuyasha sat a ways away from the others with "doom lines" over his head, Onii-San sat at his side and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much," he said as he looked up at the sky, "One night each month is a fair tradeoff for the powers you get."

Inuyasha just sighed as he rested his head on his hands and sighed heavily, "Yeah, but I wish I could fight more effectively in _human_form."

Onii-San sighed as he looked up into the heavens, "The best I can do for you in this situation is give you some advice. Don't be afraid to lean on others when you're human. Doing so shows humility, and a greater mastery of your own power."

Inuyasha glared at him before jabbing him in the chest with his finger, only for him to realize his claws had begun to turn into fingernails, "If this weren't coming from the guy who took down the giant insect-fish-thing with his bare hands, I wouldn't believe it."

* * *

"Oi, Lockdown-san, what happened?" Volt asked as he was getting various pots and pans that hadn't been destroyed in the two-week fight, noticing the badly injured Lockdown limping past the gaping hole in the wall.

"Shut up…" Lockdown grumbled, "Lousy male NetNavi…Lousy Hunter Eradication Army…I hate that hedgehog! Hate! Hate! Hate!"

"Okay then…" Volt sweatdropped when he saw Lockdown bite down on his teeth so hard, some broke and spelled the word 'H-A-T-E' in his mouth, _'He does the same thing Granduncle Eggman does whenever I break something of his… Mainly Uncle Scratch and Uncle Grounder!'

* * *

_

"What's wrong?" Toriko asked as he looked at Inuyasha in a tree, "Tired?"

"Shut up…" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry about him, Toriko-san," Lan apologized, "The New Moon causes Inuyasha to become human for the whole night."

"That's pretty interesting," Will said, "Maybe I can make something for him that will let him stay Hanyou through a New Moon…"

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he hugged Will, somehow appearing next to him.

"Ah! Get him off!" Will yelped.

"You get the feeling we're being watched?" Ashe asked before seeing a large group of avian beasts near them.

-What's with all these animals?- Model A asked.

"They're hungry," Komatsu replied.

"They want crumbs," Toriko added as he drank another bottle of liquor, "This island's short on food."

"Because of the Galara Croc?" Grey asked.

"Probably," Toriko replied, "At this rate, the thing could eat the entire island dry."

"So that means all the animals here are endangered…" Yuck noted.

"But it's worse! The Galara Crocodile can adapt to sea water!" Komatsu added.

"Then that means…" Cheetor began.

"…The Galara Croc will take to the sea once he eats everything here," Silverbolt finished.

"Quiet," Al hushed.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

A hushed silence raced through the area. Suddenly, the beasts all began to freak out and run into the forest or fly away. Everyone turned to the bubbling lake before a giant, blue, serpent-like monster erupted from the water, roaring.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"A Bog Snake, Inuyasha-san!" Komatsu exclaimed in fright, "A powerful Level 5!"

Suddenly, the Bog Snake coughed up blue blood and collapsed. Nearly everyone shuddered at seeing the dead beast. Furthermore, they saw it had a gaping bite mark in its body where a chunk of it was missing.

"It…It's dead…" Sonia shuddered.

"Look at that wound," Toriko examined.

"It was killed with one bite," Yuck examined, "Pretty good. You think it was the croc?"

_'It doesn't add up…This bite is _bigger _than a 300-year-old Galara Croc…Ah! Could it be…?'_ Toriko thought before seeing more leeches surrounding the wound, "I think I see. We're not dealing with a_300_year-old Galara Crocodile…But a _600_year-old Galara Croc this time."

"What?" Komatsu screamed.

"The Bog Snake may be powerful…but much of that is due to its elusiveness underwater."

"To-Toriko…" Lan stammered.

"I smell blood," Toriko noted, "The moment we arrived on this island…We have been your target. King of Baron Island! Hello, Galara Croc."

Toriko turned to see everyone, but a scared Komatsu, battle-ready and facing something large. He awed at the weaponry and abilities they were all showing before drooling at seeing the opponent. It was a gigantic, six-legged, blue-eyed crocodile. Sonic noted that the thing was as big-if not _bigger_-than his Egyptian God Card when he appears on a Duel Disk. Toriko began to crack his knuckles.

"Stand back, all of you," Toriko ordered.

"Th-That's no 300-year-old crocodile…" Komatsu whimpered, "It's a dinosaur! No! A dragon!"

"But…" Lyra Dino began when Onii-san held up a hand.

"Let him," Onii-san ordered, "It's been awhile since I last saw him hunger."

The others looked at him before feeling something that chilled their backs. They slowly turned to see a giant dinosaur, easily dominating the trees, forming from a violet aura emerging from Toriko. His eyes were shaded and couldn't be seen by any of them.

"I said stand back, everyone," Toriko growled.

"Di-Dinosaurs!" Komatsu screamed.

"Two of them!" Pandora gasped as they quickly moved out of the way.

The Galara Croc glared at Toriko before unleashing a giant roar. They all quickly ducked behind Onii-san using the Dai-Gundo shield as cover. Toriko grinned.

"I love it. When was the last time someone picked a fight with me?" Toriko pondered.

The croc roared once more before jumping high into the air and aimed at Toriko. Toriko began to dodge before it lunged once more. He dodged and, with a roar, slugged the croc, knocking it over.

"Wh-Whoa…" Lan awed.

-He's kicking that thing's tail big time!- Model A exclaimed.

"Go, Toriko-san!" Lance cheered in Sonia's arms.

Toriko grunted as he caught the croc's tail before throwing it across the cleared land. The beast landed on all six of its feet and skidded a foot back. Toriko felt something tingle on his left arm. He looked down at it and saw various leaches on it.

"Just as I thought. Hey, Pandora!"

"Y-Yes?" Pandora called.

"Has your leach wound stopped bleeding?" Toriko asked.

"Um…It's still bleeding a little," Pandora replied before seeing a leach on the wound, twice as big as the last one, and screamed, "It's on me again! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I think I get it," Komatsu said, "The last time we were here, Toriko fought a 300-Year-Old Galara Crocodile. The leach on you and the ones on Toriko are Baron Leaches. Galara Crocodiles keep hundreds in their mouths."

"I get it! He uses them to pick his prey, and then uses the scent of blood to find them!" Ashe gasped.

"What? So…So…" Pandora whimpered as Ace burned the leach off.

"So that means it's been after you all this time," Bulkhead finished.

"That must being how he got the Bog Snakey," Jetfire said as he pointed at the Bog Snake…currently half-eaten by Terry.

"Little wolf femme has big appetite," Jetstorm noted.

"I'd better make this a short fight," Toriko said as he pulled off the last of his leaches, "Komatsu, is it okay if we don't take him alive?"

"Eh? You can choose whether to take it in or not?" Sonia asked.

"Can I poach him?" Toriko asked, drooling while his eyes were glowing scarlet and his teeth fangs.

"Uh…Sure," Komatsu, his face completely pale, his eyes bulging out, and his face reminding Sonic of his brother Monkey, replied as the boy scooted away even further back, "Be my guest."

"Thanks," Toriko replied as he faced the beast.

Toriko clenched his fists so tight, they popped. Everyone but Onii-san and Nazo shuddered as a violet aura erupted from the muscular glutton.

"Wh-What is Toriko-san?" Lan gulped.

"Him?" Onii-san asked before turning to Lan with a big grin, "He's a monster."

Lan's eyes widened. He turned to Toriko as the aura had grown along with a food-lust in Toriko's face. Toriko let loose a demonic roar as everyone thought they were seeing a bigger, red demon-version of Toriko form over him.

"He's a devil…" Grey shivered.

"A Kishin…" Ashe gasped, "That freaky thing that we fought that took over Lan's body was nothing but a _germ_ compared to what I'm feeling right now…"

"Galara, King of Baron Island! Your steely scales…those bloodthirsty fangs…your razor claws…All that makes you king! I pay you respects and present myself before you," Toriko growled hungrily.

Everyone this time shivered as they felt it. They all thought they were seeing the Galara Croc was now sitting in a giant plate on a giant table. Before it was a giant version of the aura Toriko was casting, now holding a fork and knife with a tied white food napkin on its neck.

"With raw human weaponry!" Toriko roared.

In that instant, all the living things on the island left their homes and fled. The thing that stopped the Galara Croc from doing so was not the pride as the king of the islands. But the ignorance of not knowing a life-threatening danger in 600 years. Komatsu, Grey, and Yuck were hugging each other, peeing on themselves. Toriko roared as he held up his left arm in a fork-like shape and his right arm in a knife-like shape and began to clash them against each other, raising actual sparks from each hit. The Galara roared before charging at Toriko, who placed his hands in prayer.

"We must give thanks…To all the bountiful food on this planet…and say grace."

The Galara Croc roared as it jumped at Toriko. Toriko reeled back his left arm, still in the fork-like position. He swung with a roar.

"Fork!" Toriko roared.

Toriko's hand easily pierced the hide of the Galara Croc's belly and rose the beast above his form. The beast swung its spiked tail at Toriko. He held out his right arm, now in the knife position.

"Knife!" Toriko roared as he sliced off the tail.

-I'm scared…- Model D shivered.

_'Eep! That means he's really fearsome!'_Sonia, Cheetor, and Lan thought as they kept watching.

"Get back here and fight!" Toriko roared as he threw the Galara Croc across from him.

The Galara skidded to a halt. The Galara opened its jaws and the leaches were revealed. They shot off at Toriko before Ace and Jetfire incinerated the leaches. Toriko looked at the two and nodded, which they returned.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing," Komatsu awed.

Toriko roared as he charged at the Galara Croc. He then proceeded to unleash a barrage of punches at its face. He then kicked it up into the air, exposing its stomach.

"Now!" Toriko roared as his right arm tripled in size, "Triple Nail Punch!"

With that, he swung the fist. It collided right with the beast's gut. It spazzed before a large dent appeared in its body.

"One!"

Everyone hid behind Onii-san's Dai-Gundo shield as a blast of waves hit them. The skin of the Galara Croc exploded at the point Toriko hit, revealing its guts and splattering blood.

"Two!"

Toriko brought his hands together in prayer. He closed his eyes as the beast fell over. It gave a final gasp before the area Toriko had hit it exploded once more, splitting it in two.

"Three! It is done," Toriko gave a moment of silence for the beast, "Everyone! Mission accomplished. Sample time!"

_'What…the…hell?' _nearly everyone thought as they saw Toriko had gone from nice and fun-loving to demonic and fearsome to nice and fun-loving once more before Inuyasha turned back to a Hanyou with the rising sun. At the same time, Onii-San created a dozen small barrel-shaped legs under the edge of his shield and began spinning wildly, getting the blood off before he returned to normal.

"That's pretty cool, Inuyasha," Toriko said before seeing the crying Komatsu, "Eh? Why're you crying?"

"I'm awestruck," Komatsu replied.

"Don't hesitate or I'll eat it all!" Inuyasha grinned as he charged at the food when Toriko stopped him.

"Hold on. Let Komatsu cook it first," Toriko advised.

* * *

"Morning," Geo yawned as he walked in to see those on the seal, minus Aki, Lucy, Happy, and Rico-who were all sleeping-, and Dark-Slayer were shivering, "Uh…Something happen on the Smash-TV?"

"Scary demon…" Dark-Slayer whimpered.

"Very scary demon…" Gajeel added.

"Sugoi! I can't wait to try and fight him!" Natsu grinned.

"You idiot!" Gray barked.

* * *

"Anyone seen Viral?" Shadow asked.

"Huh? Oh, he left this note," Bass replied as he paused from giving Scar a noogie while he was giving Kir a wet willy to give him a note before resuming, "Have at thee, stupid one!"

"Asshole! You're the one who's about to meet Ishvala!" Scar declared as Shadow read the note.

"'Dear Naked Apes, Kir, and my fellow Ultimate Lifeform, I am going out for a bit to hunt in our Zone and be away from the Naked Apes we're staying with. Be back in two weeks, Viral. P.S. This Zone's Lan and Netto were the ones who dyed your quills pink,'" Shadow read before developing a tick mark, "Asses! Stop fighting _now!_"

"Why?" Bass whined.

"Get me this place's two versions of our Zone's Lan and Megaman. Vengeance being mine! Bwahahaha!" Shadow cackled manically as he wiggled his fingers as though he were grouping something.

"My…It seems that stuff you put in his morning coffee is working, Kir," Jing said.

"Yep! Good ol' Dragon Scale Ale makes anyone act silly for an hour," Kir grinned as the Ultimate NetNavi and Ultimate Alchemist Killer left, grumbling about not finishing their tussle just to get four people that looked like their Zone's Lan and Megaman-though Scar only knew Lan from deconstructing his left arm.

* * *

"That looks great!" Toriko laughed happily at seeing the cooking Galara Crocodile Meat.

"The smell alone is mouth-watering!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I think it's ready," Toriko grinned as Inuyasha cut off a slice for himself, "Look at that marbled fat shining like jewels!"

With that, Inuyasha ate it in one bite. Everyone watched with various drooling, awaiting Inuyasha's reply about the food. His eyes shot fully open and he began to hoot happily.

"Yum!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Let me try!" Yuck exclaimed before trying it, "Out of this universe!"

"Let's dig in!" Toriko declared.

Soon, everyone began to dig in. Inuyasha and Toriko had the lead tied with Sonia, Komatsu, Ace, and Yuck easily catching up. Will managed to sneak the tail and head to send back to the base in a giant box labeled 'Eat this and drool!' before it vanished with Onii-san's aide with Will swearing he heard his Zone's Geo scream from the giant box landing on his foot. Soon, Lan managed to put half of the Galara Gator they hadn't eaten into his Hammerspace to deliver for Komatsu since he heard the last time this happened, Komatsu and Toriko ate it all.

"Ah! We ate him all again!" Komatsu screamed.

"No we didn't," Lan said, "I saved half of it for you, Komatsu."

"Oh, thank you, Lan-san…" Komatsu bowed.

"I'm stuffed," Toriko and Inuyasha said in unison, their bellies as large as Luffy's when he has a feast.

"Inuyasha…Wasn't that fabulous?" Toriko drooled.

"Yeah…I've made up my mind. My Meat Dish is Galara Gator Meat!" Inuyasha declared before releasing a giant belch.

"So…Lan?" Onii-San started from the side, content on nibbling on a piece of the leg.

"Hai, Onii-san?" Lan asked as the two walked away from the others.

"You still think you're a simple monster?" he asked.

"No…For now, at least," Lan replied, "Hm?"

The two looked up at the sky. In the air was a large chocolate-colored bird with a pink head.

"That's a Strawberry-Chocolate Bird," Onii-san explained before giving Lan a strange rifle, "Here. Use this and catch us some dessert!"

"Uh…Right?" Lan nodded, "How do I work it?"

"It's designed to fire Chaos Spears made from your own Chaos Energy," Onii-san explained, "Plus, it tags the thing you shoot with a white arrow. So aim and fire this thing at it!"

"Right," Lan nodded as he aimed and fired, hitting the bird and causing it to squawk before it plummeted to the ground in a thump, "I got it!"

Lan gave Onii-san the rifle before the two ran out to catch the bird. The two got to a small clearing and found the bird on the ground. Lan grinned as he picked it up. However, he was then surprised to see not only his white arrow in it, but _also_a _black_arrow.

"What the…?" Lan said as he poked the black arrow. _"Two_arrows?_"_

"Ah! Lan, look out!" Onii-san exclaimed as soon as he saw the grass rustle behind Lan.

Lan narrowly leaned back as another black arrow flew past where his face was mere moments ago. He quickly raised his rifle and fired into the bushes, only for a traditional bow to be thrown up. As Lan reloaded his rifle, he suddenly felt a presence behind him. An instant later he narrowly dodged out of the way of a precise swing. When the weapon came his way again, he fired his rifle at the weapon, causing it and its owner to jerk back. Holding the razor was none other than Viral.

"What the…?" Lan said as he took in the blond hair and shark-like teeth into deduction as he tried to figure out who or what his attacker was. "Who the heck are you? And why'd you attack me?"

"First, my name is Viral," he growled as he narrowed his eyes, "Second, that is my breakfast, and you will return it to me."

**

* * *

Me:****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**

**Inuyasha's Full Course:**

**Hors**-**D'oeuvre**: Blank

**Soup**: Blank

**Fish** **Dish**: Blank

**Meat** **Dish**: Galara Gator Meat

**Main**: Ramen (What else?)

**Salad**: Blank

**Dessert**: Blank

**Drink**: Blank


	58. Toriko: You damn twofaced bastard!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"Is it ready yet?" Crow asked.

"No. We still need one more day," Lucy replied.

"Oh great…" Shadow Sword muttered before feeling a small headache, "My thoughts exactly."

"Oi! What did that mask just say?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"Uncle Viral!" Jazz and Volt gasped.

"Huh?" Maylu pondered before everyone looked at the TV to see Viral standing across from Lan and Onii-san.

* * *

"Oh, so sorry about that," Onii-san apologized as he took the tail of the bird and held it out to Viral, "Here… Take it!"

With that, he accientally squeezed on the tail. The next moment the bird suddenly awoke and began to squawk and flail in pain. Viral stepped back with an arm blocking his face.

"Damn thing's still alive!" Viral growled in shock.

Lan tried to fire his rifle, but it was jammed. Viral batted the bird away, quickly running off into the brush.

"Where do…" Viral began before seeing Lan's left hip form the hilts of his Dragon Armor's blades before pulling them out with his Dragon Claws.

"You think we're going to run?" Lan asked, "Don't insult us like that, you cat-pawed loco! Since you gave us your name, I'll tell you mine. I'm Lan Hikari of Team Ryuusei!"

"Team Ryuusei?" Onii-san whispered.

"Thought it sounded cool," Lan replied.

"Your pathetic bravado will get you killed!" Viral sneered.

Lan dashed and sliced with his blades. Viral seemed to have vanished as the tall grass before Lan was sliced in half, letting the top half blow away in the wind. Viral dashed at him, spinning his weapon in a graceful arc. The two began to fight with their blades.

"You fight well for a human, but you're an amateur in swordplay!" Viral declared as he managed to get various cuts on Lan, "Do you honestly think you're a match for a trained _soldier_?"

"No, but that's why I'll keep fighting!" Lan replied, "I'll keep getting stronger. Not just for myself, but for everyone I've sworn I'd protect!"

Lan changed his limbs back and transmuted his AutoMail arm. Viral jumped back with his left arm getting sliced by the blade Lan made with his arm. Viral growled as his injury regenerated.

"What was…?" Viral began, "Alchemy?"

"Smart guy, ain't he? But the slippery creep still dodged it…" Lan chuckled as he changed his arm back to normal, "My family has a long line of performing surprises."

"Very impressive. So you wounded me, but sneak attacks only work one time," Viral scoffed as he flicked the blood off. "So now what?"

"You could stop holding back for one!" Onii-san commentated from some stands he pulled out of his Hammerspace.

"Stay outta this!" both barked.

"Neva!" Onii-san laughed before Viral charged at Lan.

"For you, it's over!" Viral declared.

"Lan, look out!" a voice called.

Viral dodged Will's slice at him. He made a few flips in the air before landing beside Onii-san on the stands. He narrowed his eyes at Will.

"Another naked ape?" Viral pondered before vanishing just as a MegaBuster shot hit the spot he was at before.

"Hey, watch it!" Onii-san barked as a nearby tree, revealing Sonic was in it.

"That guy's good," Sonic noted.

"Heh. What perfect timing," Viral smirked as he ran to the other side of the area and took out Enki's carrying form, "Time to go all out, Enki!"

With that, he tossed the cassette tape-like briefcase into the air. Sonic regrouped with Will and Lan as the winds began to pick up and form a dust tornado before them. At the camp, everyone looked out to see it before they all began to rush out towards it with Komatsu whimpering on Terry's back. The tornado parted and Enki stood before them.

"Uh oh…" Will gulped.

"Not good," Onii-san said.

"Wh…What is that?" Shahra exclaimed.

"A Gammen," Onii-san replied.

"Well if that guy wants to fight in giant robots, then he's getting a fight with mecha!" Lan declared as he crushed a Smash Ball, "Final Smash! Dragon Armor: White Dragon Mode!"

-There have been reports of a brunette with a group of people kidnapping others. That's the reason my factor was made. Seems I was lucky and ended up on the world the kidnapper was at- Viral spoke through the Enki. –I'll have this wrapped up before lunch-

"Did it's big face just move?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed it did, Kanve," Caliburn replied, "Is it some form of sorcery?"

"No. Science. The voice modulator built into all Ganmen allow the pilot to communicate vocally in a free manner," Onii-San explained. "The more advance Ganmen are even capable of making different facial expressions. Some can even spit."

"Hey! I'm not a kidnapper!" Lan growled as he butted heads with the larger head, "And by the way, who the hell do you think you are having two faces like that? Cocky bastard!"

-You sound just like that naked ape, Kamina, who originally piloted Gurren- Enki growled with narrowed. –But as for your question, it's traditional for a warrior to have a crested helmet. But you're just a lowly human. How dare you lecture _me_ on such things?-

"You need to make up your mind, dammit! Are you an anthromorphic animal or a human?" Lan demanded, "And if a warrior needs one of those, then if I can get a good hit on you to knock that helmet off, then I get to keep it!"

With that, Lan threw a punch. Enki quickly caught it and struggled to hold it back. Viral smirked from within it.

-You talk a good game, human, but your mecha skills need improvement!- Enki declared, '_It's been _ages _since someone's been able to challenge me like this. It feels good.'_

With that, he pushed the fist away from him. He then swung both fists down on Lan's head. He then knocked Lan over into the lake, making a large wave.

"Lan!" Inuyasha gasped, "Bastard! Wind Scar!"

Enki jumped back from the attack. It looked at Inuyasha before firing a barrage of giant kunai from various ports in its armor. Everyone quickly began to dodge the attacks as the kunai bigger than Bulkhead in autobot form slammed into the ground all around them.

"Everyone, get back!" Lan ordered, "Here I go! Burst Stream of Destruction Claw!"

Lan roared as he flew at the Enki. He swung his glowing claw back and at Enki. Enki ducked under the attack before grabbing his wings and slammed him into the ground.

-Don't you remember what I told you about sneak attacks? That only work _once_!- Enki roared before slugging Lan over the others and landed at the forest, destroying various trees.

"Ah! Lan!" Sonic exclaimed as he dashed over to his NetOp and friend.

"It's over," Viral sneered. "Now die!"

Enki began to charge up a red laser in its created helmet. It shot it at Lan, who quickly rolled over to shield everyone with his body.

Suddenly, Onii-San appeared in front of them, his hands at his sides as he quickly yelled. "TURTLE DEVASTATION WAVE!"

The next moment the ball of energy that formed in his hands was released into a blue and white beam directly at the attack, though it could do very little to stop it as it continued to near them.

_'Dammit! I need more power!' _Onii-San roared to himself.

The next moment his body's muscles doubled in size, tearing his clothing, and the energy beam he was launching from his hands increased in power. The next moment a green ray of light shot up from Onii-San's hands where the Enki's attack met. As everyone started up in awe, the ray of light began to tilt in one direction, before it began spinning wildly like a spiral. The moment the Enki's attack ended, the comined energy entered Onii-San's body. Ace and Jetfire made a wall of flames as Lan lost Final Smash. They quickly picked up Onii-san before he collapsed on the ground and dashed off, leaving Enki alone.

"They're gone? I see they've master the art of running away," Enki growled, "No matter. I'll wrap this up tomorrow. Naked ape, if you're still in the hearing distance of my voice, I will appear here tomorrow!"

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Komatsu asked as he cooked dinner.

"I…I'm not sure," Sonia replied as she applied another cold rag to Onii-san's forehead, his body breaking out in a cold sweat and a fever, his body shaking like a leaf.

"He took a big gamble in converting the Enki's particle beam into Spiral Energy and then absorbing it into his own body," Nazo said, "And from my experience, this can only go two ways. Either Onii-San will be able to absorb it fully into his own spiral energy and become stronger. Or..."

Everyone grew silent as Onii-San continued to convulse, his fists so tight they nearly popped, his body arching as though he were being burned from the inside out.

"Nazo-san, do you know that…Gammen thing Lan fought?" Will asked before his phone rang, "Yes?"

-Will, did you see a guy named Viral?-

"Max, what are you talking about? How do you know that guy Lan fought?" Will asked.

-He's part of the Hunter Eradication Army sent to the Prime Zone- Max explained –He actually took on Beamer and sent _Beamer_ to the hospital with a torn left leg and crushed right leg! He called out this giant robot he called Enki and took him down in an hour!-

"What? But Beamer's one of the toughest guys we know! …Did the guy do something he shouldn't have done?"

-He hid a paint bomb on Beamer that would go off once he got into his restaurant. He even left a note, saying he wanted to fight him-

"Oh boy…Beamer must have been furious at that."

-That's like saying a baby is mute! He even took off all his limiters and still lost!-

"Did he try destroying the guy completely?"

-Yeah. But Viral just regenerated each time one of his limbs got blown apart! From what that Zone's Shadow said, only he and Viral could regenerate like that, and even then, Shadow said that it took him a month of examining how Viral regenerated to figure it out for himself-

"Yikes...You got any idea how to beat him?"

-No clue. Our best guess would be a pair of Seastone Handcuffs or knock him out before he unleashes his Enki-

At that moment, Onii-San weakly opened his eyes, ignoring the pain as he croacked out. "Seastone Handcuffs won't work. His power comes from his own DNA."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"I'm... _urgh_... not sure about all the details," Onii-San said as he continued to sweat. "But... apparently, his entire body and genetic structure... _agh_... were deconstructed, and reconstructed... a thousand times over... If you want to defeat him, you'll have to match his own power."

"Right. Hey, are those explosions going on there?"

-Yes, yes they are. Lan, Netto, Megaman, and Rockman are all fighting Shadow and…Holy shit! He just went Super without any Chaos Emeralds or a Smash Ball!-

"Oh yeah. I forgot they told me that this Zone's Shadow has lived for thousands of millennia. They told me he spent that time training his Chaos Manipulation to the point he can simply think it and can become Super Shadow."

-When you get back here, J is _so_ hitting you for not telling us th…Holy shit! Gotta go. Netto and Lan just summoned Gregar and Falzar. Bye-

"What was that about?" Sonia asked as Will put his phone away.

"Just talking with the guys back home," Will said, "Turns out, that guy Lan had gotten to hand his ass to him is a member of the Hunter Eradication Army, the guys who are fighting off any kidnappings of Smashers."

"What?" Lan exclaimed, "So just what is he?"

"He's a Beastman," Nazo explained, "He is the product of clonation, and has been given an immortal body, capable of outliving the universe itself, but doesn't need an hour of sleep or a large meal every two months. He's also the second recorded Beastman to ever have Spiral Energy."

"And you know this _how_?" Ashe asked.

"Trade secret. He also has one problem: He will do whatever it takes to get back his Enki's helmet, although he has made an exception to the Gurren Lagann."

"And that is…?" Ashe asked.

"Trade secret."

"Damn you and your trade secrets!"

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Grey asked.

-I tried to copy Enki's data, but something was blocking it- Model A said –So don't ask if Ashe and Grey can turn into him-

"What about Lan's Final Smash?" Will asked.

-Nope- Model A replied.

"…I'm going to fight him," Lan said after a few moments.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"I'm getting that helmet!" Lan continued as he pointed a finger into the air, "Even if I don't get the helmet this time, I'll keep fighting him until I get it!"

"Why do you even want a helmet?" Sonic asked.

"My Final Smash needs one," Lan replied, "And something tells me the Enki helmet is perfect for it!"

"But we need a strategy!" Sonic cried.

"…I think... I may have something that may help," Nazo said. "However... In his current condition, I don't think Onii-San can give it to you yet."

"Hm? What is it?" Sonia asked.

"It'll only matter if Onii-San can draw it out. Otherwise, you two are on your own," Nazo said. "And by the looks of him now, I don't think the guy can even _stand_."

"Don't... _urgh_... worry about it," Onii-San said as he forced his body up, only for him to fall to his knees.

"Wait Onii-San!" Sari cried as she ran to his side. "You're in no condition to move yet."

"It's... fine..." Onii-San replied. "Besides... compared to what I've felt in my _heart_... this is nothing."

He stood in front of Lan and MegaMan before holding his hand out. The next moment two drills of spiral energy appeared before they began to compress themselves, turning into two battle chips.

"There... it is done... However... they will... only work once..." Onii-San said before coughing up a wad of blood and falling to his knees. "Try not to screw this up... I don't think I can create another batch."

"Onii-San!" Sonia cried as she ran over to him.

"Why do you go so far for them?" Ashe asked. "He purposefully puts himself in danger for us, and he either gets exhausted or hurt badly."

"Because Lan... and I... are the same..." Onii-San said before coughing up a huge wad of blood and passed out.

"What does he mean?" Ashe and a few others asked.

* * *

The next day soon came upon them and Lan and Sonic stood in the clearing. A twinkle appeared in the morning sky before a giant, spinning object rammed into the ground across the clearing. The giant smoke cloud caused by the impact spun around before parting, revealing the kneeling, then slowly rising, form of Enki.

-My compliments, human. Instead of running, you decided to wait here for me- the Enki said.

"I could say the same to you!" Lan called, "Ready, Megaman?"

"Yeah," the blue blur nodded. "Onii-San put his heart and soul into these, and they won't go to waste."

"Lagann-Soul: Download!" Lan declared.

-What? Lagann?- Enki gasped.

Sonic glowed before his Double Soul engaged. The light faded to reveal Megaman DS. He now wore red armor with black gloves and black shields on his shoulders. On his torso was a large face while his helmet resembled a brain-like pattern.

"Now for the next part: Gurren-Soul: Download!" Lan called.

-Now Gurren?- Enki exclaimed as a figure appeared behind Lan.

The figure was a robot that went up to Enki's second head's neck. It was red with yellow shoulder shield having a flaming skull with sunglasses on them. It had a large oni head for its body with sunglasses over the green eyes.

"Now for…Gattai!" Lan and Megaman DS declared.

Megaman DS shot up into the air. His arms and legs went into his body as the face on his body covered his original head with a brain-pattern cranium and a drill emerged from the bottom. The drill shot onto the head of the Gurren. The two glowed as the Gurren began to crack. It's limbs suddenly exploded to become more angular and gained more armor. A scarlet helmet resembling the Enki's helmet covered Megaman DS. It had a gold crescent instead of a silver ring. The form glowed once more before becoming twice the size of Megaman, now having Megaman's face with a red and gold mouth guard on. He also bore the Hikari Symbol in the center of the shields, painted flames roaring off them with the sunglasses over them.

-The burning soul of a man! Combined courage! Triple Soul: Gurren Lagann Soul!- Megaman TS roared, the demon face on his torso moving its mouth -Just who the hell do you think I am?-

* * *

"Whoa…" Roll awed.

"Amazing…" many of the mages awed.

"Tch. Doesn't seem so special," Gajeel shrugged.

"Alrgiht! Gurren Lagann-Soul is out!" Volt cheered.

"Now we'll get to see the best butt-whooping!" Jazz added as Lan engaged his Final Smash.

* * *

"You better be ready for us!" Lan declared as Megaman TS jumped onto his shoulder as crossed his arms.

"Interesting…That naked ape with him was able to create a fusion of Gurren Lagann and himself…" Viral spoke to himself before smirking, "Let's see if he's just as strong as the original, or is nothing but a hopeless _copy_!"

Viral held out his left hand and began to fire his kunai at them. Megaman TS jumped into Lan's left hand. He wound up the pitch and threw Megaman TS as drills appeared all over him before a giant one twice the size of his body formed in his right hand/arm.

-Giga…Drill…Breaker!- Megaman TS roared before green flames ignited from his back and propelled him at the kunai.

The drill collided with the kunai and began to break all of them. He approached Enki before stopping. Enki ducked under the kick Lan sent at him before jumping back from the long, thin drill Megaman TS formed to try and hit him into the face. Enki's remains of a limb glowed before Spiral Energy appeared around it, instantly forming another Enki arm.

-Nice try, but as you can see, I'm clearly out of your league- Enki scoffed before firing a massive array of cannons from its torso.

Lan and Megaman TS dodged the attack. The attack collided with a nearby natural structure and caused a large explosion. The two looked at each other and gulped, silently agreeing to _not_ get hit by the cannon.

-Ready to die?- Enki asked as a missile salvo appeared on its shoulders.

"Oh, slag," both paled.

They began to randomly dodge the missiles and explosions, screaming. Megaman TS was hit by a few of them and its shoulder shields were sent flying and landed near the others, one nearly hitting Komatsu. He quickly hid behind Toriko, who just stared at the sight with interest.

"It's useless…" Yuck whispered.

"Huh?" Will pondered.

"It's useless, you idiots! Just give up!" Yuck shouted.

"Clench your teeth!" Nazo roared before slugging him in the face and knocking him into a tree.

"What the hell was that about?" Yuck demanded.

"You have to believe in the one who believes in the you who believes in them!" Nazo declared, "Only then will they win! Now take a good look. No matter what, they keep getting up again and again."

Everyone looked at Lan and Megaman TS, now Megaman Lagann-Soul. The two roared before Lan threw Megaman DS at Enki in Drill Form. Enki tilted his head to dodge when Lan finally slugged Enki in the lower face.

"Ain't no way I'm going to let anyone else get taken down by you, Viral!" Lan declared as Megaman DS drilled right through Enki's left leg before the leg was repaired by Viral's Spiral Energy. "Onii-San practically _killed _himself to keep us safe from you the other day, and I won't waste the opportunity he's given us."

-Another thing I must comment of you, human…- Enki began before grabbing Lan by the right arm and spun him around –For not giving up!-

With that, he threw Lan into a set of trees before kicking Megaman DS towards the others. He skidded a few feet before resting at Will's feet. Will poked him and Megaman DS lost Double Soul and fainted. Enki charged up its laser once more.

-This time, it's really over!- Enki declared before firing.

Something in Lan stirred. Lan reached up and caught the laser, startling everyone. The dragon heads on Lan's shoulder creak and groaned before their jaws opened and began to _eat_ the laser. With each bite they took, the wounds on Lan's Final Smash were healed and repaired. When the last bit of the laser was eaten, Lan's Final Smash looks as if it had emerged from the production line.

"He…ate it?" Nazo pondered, _'Could he have learned how to absorb a laser like that from just seeing him do it just once?'_

Suddenly, white flames erupted from him before tripling in size. Enki stepped back as the flames changed into a shape of a dragon, spreading its wings out and unleashing a mighty roar. Lan slowly stood up, his optics glowing, before four rockets in his arms ignited and extended the blue, winged panels on the back of his arms to reveal four gold rockets. The wings on his legs opened to reveal two, six-barreled rockets emerging from a hole covered by each leg. The dragon heads rose up and moved further out by a few feet each to reveal black panels before turning gold. A horn flipped out on the heads before a panel flipped over on the top of their foreheads to reveal an arcane 'M' on each one as his Dragon Wings and Dragon Cannons went into his form.

-What?- Enki pondered –Wait, how could you eat my laser? You're a mere _human_!-

"I'm not human! I'm not a monster, either!" Lan replied.

Lan approached Enki while reeling his left fist back. Enki reeled his own fist back and threw it. Lan threw his fist out as well, creating a cross-counter. Lan's fist managed to cover the neck part of it.

"Burst Stream of Destruction Claw!" Lan roared.

Viral roared within Enki as the second head Enki had was destroyed, sending the helmet spinning into the air. Lan then caught the helmet with his right hand. He then placed the helmet over the missing section of his head. It glowed before transforming into a Blue Eyes White Dragon-like helmet with a white streak in the center and blue blade-like markings on its four spikes.

"I am not sure exactly, but I think I know what I am!" Lan roared, "I…I am…_I am a Dragon!_"

With that, the white and blue sections flipped out, the blue markings extending out to the sides of his helmet as the white mark turned into a horn. A panel appeared on his forehead in the form of an arcane 'M' as his faceguard opened to reveal a red faceguard under it, the first faceguard flipping out to the sides of the front of his helmet. The flames entered his body and turned it into a pure gold form.

"Dragon Armor: Ultimate Dragon Mode!" Lan roared from within his armor inside a strange room and wearing a white jumpsuit, his outfit turning pure red as his hair went wild, "Just who the hell do you think I am, fuzzball?"

"Dragon Armor…" Sari began.

"…Ultimate Dragon Mode?" Komatsu finished.

-I can't believe I'm being used to force my katana…- Enki growled as he drew his two pitch-black katanas –I underestimated you naked ape!-

"And that will be your downfall!" Lan roared. (G-Gundam OST: Shining Finger/Shining Finger Sword)

Instantly, four golden Dragon Wings with a gold rocket engine appeared on his back as he began to float. He took out one of his energy swords and unsheathed it, revealing the blade had turned hold with twelve stars appearing within it. The light erupting from his new form was even visible from the other side of the island.

"What is that?" Tom pondered as he paused from carving the body of a giant whale with twenty horns on its body.

* * *

"What is that?" Roll pondered.

"Lan-kun…" Maylu whispered.

"Please take a look," Volt said, eerily calm, "What you see before you is the _true_ appearance of Lan Xavier Hikari's Final Smash, the Blue Eyes Dragon Armor."

"That's it…That's its true appearance?" Primal gasped.

"Correct. When one of the emotions the armor reacts to reaches an extreme, his emotions become energy," Volt explained, "And the Final Smash alters its own appearance, changing into the form that can give out maximum power!"

* * *

"These claws of mine erupt with the ultimate dragon's _power_!" Lan declared as both his hands erupted in a white and blue lightning-like energy, "It's _burning_ roars _drill and pierce the very heavens_ for me to defeat you!"

"Is someone recording this?" Nazo asked as Lan grabbed the hilt with both glowing claws, turning the blade from gold to pure white with streaks of the purest blue within it and extending to twice the size of Enki and Lan's Final Smash combined.

"Hai…But I still don't believe it…" Will replied as he had a video camera out.

"Take _this_! My _love_! My _rage_! And _all_ _of_ _my_ _sorrow_!" Lan roared as he took a few practice swings, _"Infinity Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction Sword! Rrrrrraaaagggh!"_

He rocketed at Enki in a sonic boom, becoming a golden blur. He pulled his sword back and swung it down at Enki. Enki held up his blades to block it, each one coated in Spiral Energy. The two attacks collided and the area began to rumble around them. Suddenly, cracks began to form on the katanas faster than the Spiral Energy could heal them.

"N-No! It's impossible! A…A human can't be doing this!"

_"_I'm not a _human!_I am a _Dragon!"_ Lan roared.

With that, the energy sword ripped right through the Spiral Energy, the katanas, and the Enki. However, Viral managed to evacuate the Enki just before the attack began to pierce the Gummen. The Enki sparked before it blew up, the parts scattering about in all directions. The Blue Eyes Dragon Armor reverted back to White Dragon Mode before it changed back into Lan. He faced Viral, who glared at him.

"I'll get my helmet back…You can count on it," Viral growled before vanishing with a Smash Scarf.

"Whoa…" Komatsu awed, "Just who-or _what_-is Lan?"

"You heard him; He said he's a dragon," Nazo replied. He then turned to Onii-San, but his expression saddend as he saw that Onii-San was still convulsing and had been in a cold sweat since last night, _'__Since absorbing all that energy, he's been in pain non-stop,' _he though to himself as he put another cold towel over his head, _'__He couldn't even see his gift in use,' _he added sadly as he turned to Lan, _'__If you make Onii-San's decision to save you go to waste, then I will kill you myself.'_

* * *

"Damn! Damn that child…no, damn that _dragon_!" Viral roared as he stomped into a large room filled with dozens of mechanics, scientists, and Gummen, "Enzo! Delta!"

"H-Hai?" a wolf Beastman asked as he ran over and saluted, "Enzo reporting for duty, Commander Viral!"

"Likewise, Delta!" a well-developed woman in her twenties with red hair and green eyes saluted.

"The Enki failed and I lost both it _and_ my helmet!" Viral growled. "AGAIN!"

"You want us to prep the Enkidu?" Enzo asked.

"No…Prep the one we based off the Teggen Toppa Enki-Durga," Viral replied, "The Nikopol Viaru Enkidu-Durga. If that boy wants a war, he's _getting_ one!"

"Why must he always snap when his helmet gets taken?" Delta whispered, which wasn't necessary due to Viral laughing manically.

"No clue," Enzo shrugged, "Wanna go out to the movies later?"

"I'd love to, but we need to get the Gummen Viral-san ordered ready for travelling with him."

* * *

"Everyone have everything from their rooms?" Dark-Slayer asked as he munched on a shadow, his powers back.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"Okay! Now all we need is that dragon!" Dark-Slayer grinned, "And then we're out of here!"

"I don't think so," a voice sneered, "None of you are going anywhere. Especially Maylu Sakurai."

Everyone turned to the stairs to see Arma walking down them. His gaze focused upon Maylu. Dark-Slayer snarled at Arma while the others prepped themselves for anything.

**

* * *

Me: ****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**

**Inuyasha's Full Course:**

**Hors**-**D'oeuvre**: Blank

**Soup**: Blank

**Fish** **Dish**: Blank

**Meat** **Dish**: Galara Gator Meat

**Main**: Ramen (What else?)

**Salad**: Blank

**Dessert**: Blank

**Drink**: Blank


	59. Toriko: The King! Saviour Demons Dragon!

**Me: Update! New Opening: 6 or less chapters.

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"Fragger, what in the Pit are you doing here?" Inferno growled, "You are trying to take the Royalty once more?"

"No, you stupid ant," Arma replied before pointing at Maylu, "I am here for her."

"M-Me?" Maylu gasped before Arma appeared before her and lifted her up up by the neck.

"Silence," Arma ordered, "The Ruler wishes to see you."

"Release her!" Ultimo, Yamato, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Elfman, Primal, Jack, Crow, Shadow Sword, Roll, Volt, and Jazz shouted as they dashed at him.

"Bakudo 61. Rikujōkōrō! (Six Bars Light Prison)" Arma called.

Jack jumped before six beams of light impaled everyone else that had charged, who had all fallen to the ground. Arma's visible eye widened before Jack kicked him in the ribs. Arma released Maylu and Jack caught her, also releasing the others from the kido.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"H-Hai, Jack-san…" Maylu shivered before Erza took her and walked into the seal with the others.

"You made the mistake of attacking the king's people," Jack spoke with narrow eyes as he strode forward. "I will not allow this to go without harm."

"Cocky maggot," Arma smirked, "The Ruler, Akainu, demands to have that woman. She holds something within her… Something that only one other had. That power she has controls something one of the two true forms of the purest form of energy in all of existence. No in just this Zone, but all of them! That energy is so strong… that even my own powers could pale before it!"

"What?" Maylu gasped, _'What does he mean?'_

"And how do you intend to draw it out of her?" Jack asked.

"Simple; the only way the full power of it can be unleashed is to end her life by ritual. Then, our goal will be realized," Arma replied with a straight face, making everyone shiver but Jack, who just gritted his teeth.

"Arrogant peasant!" Jack snapped, having learned of the time of kings from Caliburn years ago, "You dare threaten one of the King's people with death?"

"You're no king," Arma sneered, "You lost that title to the child of Domino."

"Child of Domino?" Six repeated.

"He means me," Yusei said, "I wasn't born in the Satellite like Jack and Crow."

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped.

"You won't be taking her or anyone else!" Jack declared as he took out his Duel Disk.

"Too late!" Arma said as he lunged at Maylu. As she braced herself for what was to come, something leapt out from behind her and stopped Arma in his tracks.

"What the…" was all Arma could say as a fluctuating image of the 18 year-old Onii-San stood between him and Maylu, holding up what appeared to be a large black silver-trimmed feather.

"Onii-San?" Volt asked as he looked at the illusion.

"No wait. Something's different," Jazz said as she looked at the illusion guarding Maylu, "I think that thing may be a Holocron?"

"A Holocron?" Geo asked.

"It's an ancient technique where a person places a part of them self in a certain location, where it is then able to execute a set command or commands," Volt explained. "But still... for a Holocron to react like that, did Onii-San foresee this happening?"

"If you want to get to Maylu, then you will have to defeat me in a duel," Jack said.

"Hm? A duel?" Arma pondered.

"Yes. If the King is victorious, then you will leave her alone! If you are to win, you may do what you wish to us all!" Jack declared.

"Interesting offer…Do all of you agree to it?" Arma asked.

"Of course! Maylu is our friend and we won't let you take her!" Primal declared.

"We'd do anything to keep Maylu-neechan with us!" Rua added, "Right, Ruka?"

"Hai, Niisan," Ruka nodded.

"If you touch even a single bit of her being, I'll sick all the monsters in my Deck on you!" Aki threatened as she removed her limiter to prove her threat.

"Not me," Rattrap, Megatron, and Inferno said.

"Rattrap…" everyone warned.

"Fine…" Rattrap caved, earning a laugh from Arma.

The illusion of the 18 year-old Onii-San just stood his ground between Arma and Maylu, its eyes completely empty of emotion due to it only being an energy being.

"This is very amusing, but I don't believe it for a minute," Arma sneered, "If you're truly dedicated to protecting her, you'll all wager your very lives on this duel!"

"I accept!" Jack declared, activating his Duel Disk.

"I could use a good challenge to amuse me, so I'll let you start with 8000 Life Points," Arma offered.

"Do it, Jack-san!" Geo called.

"Teach him a lesson, Jack!" Natsu roared.

"Prove to him that he made a mistake in giving the King 8000 while he duels with 4000!" Dark-Slayer called.

"I accept, but I will allow you to make the first move!"

"Fine. You'll regret that later," Arma smirked, as he rose his left arm and a black Duel Disk looking somewhat like an angel's wing latched to his wrist.

"Duel!"

**Jack Atlas: 8000 (Reigning Dragon)**

**Arma Geddon: 4000 (Fabeled Ragnarok)

* * *

**

At the same time with Lan and company, Will was in a clearing in the field with a collected batch of Ganmen parts from the Enki arranged in a pile, taking notes, measurements, and all sorts of information as the notebook in front of him turned to unreadable dribble.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nazo demanded as he floated over to him.

"What? I'm just learning how this Gammen works," Will replied as he was inspecting the parts of the Enki, "I think I can recreate the Enki-no! Better!-I bet I can make a brand new Gammen, unlike any other!"

"Good luck with _that_," Nazo rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Will nodded, _'If I can integrate the Gammen designs into my own armor…I bet I could integrate the technology into everyone else's armors, improving them big time!'_

_'If that kid can do something no one else has done with a Gammen's parts since the advent of the Grapearls, then I'll eat my own cloak… and put nothing on it but salt!'_ Nazo thought before going back to the still-ill Onii-san, who was being shown the fight on a portable TV and movie player, _'At least he gets to see the fight,'_he said to himself as Onii-San watched the fight with one eye open half-way. His clothing was still torn, even though his muscle mass had receded, but he wasn't 100% in the clear yet.

"So tell me; would this Baron Tiger spleen be good to eat raw?" Komatsu said as Toriko held up a large black liver when Sonia rose her hand "Yes, Sonia?"

"It isn't?"

"Right. How come you can't eat it raw?"

"It's poisonous when not cooked?"

"Correct, Sonia," Komatsu replied, "Pandora, can you show us how to cook a Baron Tiger liver?"

"H-Hai," Pandora nodded.

_'Amazing what he can do with just the small amount of ingredients near here, considering nearly every animal was scared off by the fighting these last two days,'_ Nazo thought as he watched Pandora use Ace's left arm to cook the liver.

* * *

"Allow me to draw…now!" Arma declared as he drew, "I play the Magic Card 'Card Destruction.' Now we discard our entire hands and draw new ones."

Jack scowled as he discarded his entire hands along with Arma. They drew until both had five cards once more. Arma smirked at his hand.

"I discard The Fabled Ganashia and The Fabled Cerburrel to activate the effect of the Fabled Soulkius in my Graveyard, allowing him to be revived," Arma continued, "Also, when The Fabled Cerburrel and The Fabled Ganashia are discarded to the Graveyard by an effect, they are automatically summoned with Ganashia gaining an additional 200 ATK Points at the cost of it being removed from play."

"Eh? Th-Three monsters in one go?" Tsuna gasped as a black pillar of mist erupted before Arma.

The mist parted and instantly, the girls began to squeal in delight at one monster. Even though it had three heads, it was a puppy dog with scarlet fur. It had a strange armament on their foreheads and a spiked collar. On the collar was a chain that was held by a tiny, green-eyes, black devil that was sweating a little at one of the heads that was drooling at it. Another of the little devils, with purple skin, was running away from a medium-sized, fat, blue-skinned elephant humanoid with claws and black, blue, and green Arabian clothing with gold on it. The last of them was as tall as Ganondorf. He wore a black helmet with a red, demonic mask over his eyes. He wore violet pants with a black and gold shirt/skirt. His shoulders had large black and gold orbs on them. He had demonic bat wings on his back and a long serpent tail.  
**The Fabled Cerburrel: 1000/400/Level 2 (Tuner)  
The Fabled Ganashia: 1800/1000/Level 3  
Fabled Soulkius: 2200/2100/Level 6**

"Now I will end my turn with a facedown. I end my turn," Arma finished.

"Huh? He didn't Synchro Summon?" Geo pondered.

"It could be he's trying to get something out and the cards out right now don't meet its requirements," Ruka guessed.

"The King draws now!" Jack declared as he drew, "I activate a Spell Card! Polymerization! I'll fuse together these two cards. Big-Piece Golem and Mid-Piece Golem! Fusion Summoning! Come, now, my servant! Multiple-Piece Golem!"

A vortex, a giant, grey golem made of a giant slab of grey rock with four smaller grey rocks acting as arms and legs, and a medium-sized Golem made of yellow rocks appeared. The two Golems entered the vortex and emerged as a giant Golem made of multiple silver bricks, white marble, gold, and red bricks. Its head was made of the silver bricks and had two glowing eyes.  
**Multiple-Piece Golem: 2600/1300**

"I lay a single card down and attack your Fabled Soulkius!" Jack ordered.

"I reveal Mirror Force! Destroy his monster!" Arma declared as the force field appeared.

"Counter Card, open! De-Fusion!" Jack countered as his monster split back into two monsters, "And with both out, I can special summon Small-Piece Golem!"

The attack reflected by Mirror Force was avoided by the two monsters. They held both their hands and a small portal appeared between them both. From it, a small red Golem made of small red stones appeared.  
**Big-Piece Golem: 2100/0  
Mid-Piece Golem: 1600/0  
Small-Piece Golem: 1100/0**

"Big-Piece Golem, destroy The Fabled Ganashia! Mid-Piece Golem, destroy The Fabled Cerburrel!" Jack ordered as his two monsters destroyed Arma's two Fabled Monsters.

**Arma: 3100**

"I still haven't Normal Summoned this turn," Jack noted, "I summon the Tuner Monster, Sinister Sprocket! Tuning together Level 4 Mid-Piece Golem, Level 3 Small-Piece Golem, and Level 1 Sinister Sprocket! _The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!"_  
A black top-like monster with a cord wrapped around it and a sinister, orange face appeared. It began to wrap around the two monsters picked for Tuning and spun them around with itself, turning into a Speedometer while the two turning into seven stars. The seven stars erupted in a pillar of orange light.

_"My very soul, Red Daemon's Dragon!"_ Jack recited as his Signer Dragon and Key Card emerged on the field, roaring.  
**Red Daemon's Dragon: 3000/2000**

"Trap Card, open: Solemn Judgment! I pay half my Life Points and destroy your pathetic lizard," Arma countered as lightning struck down and impaled the dragon's heart, killing it.

**Arma: 1550**

"I lay a facedown. Turn end!" Jack gritted his teeth.

"Amazing…He just destroyed Jack's Key Card with just one move…" Rua awed.

"I believe it is my draw now," Arma said as he drew, "I play Reversal Quiz Reversed. First, I give up all but 100 Life Points and discard half my deck to the Graveyard."

"What is he doing?" Roll pondered as Arma discarded half his deck.

**Arma: 100**

"Next, I draw one card. You, King, must guess if it's a Monster Card, Magic Card, or Trap Card," Arma continued, "So what is it? If you guess correctly, I have to discard half my deck once more. If you guess incorrectly…You lost half your deck and our Life Points exchange with you not being able to lose any through Battle Damage for three turns."

"Whoa…Now that is a risky card," Crow gulped.

"If Jack gets it right, he'll win. If he doesn't, he loses," Yusei spoke, 'Jack…You better get it right…'

"I choose a…Spell Card!" Jack declared before Arma began to laugh.

"You are no King! You are but the Court Jester!" Arma declared, "The card I drew is... Fabled Grimro!"

"What?" Jack gasped.

**Jack: 100**

**Arma: 8000**

"Fabled Grimro? Kinda sounds like 'Grimlock,'" Quickstrike said as he and his pet Winged-Raptor scratched their chins.

"You're not the first to think that…" Arma muttered with a sigh, "Now I call her Forth in ATK Mode. Also, since I had to discard the Fabled Krus, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Fabled Monster, such as The Fabled Chawa in ATK Mode!"

A small swirl of purple mist emerged from the field. The mist dissipated and the girls squealed in delight once more. A cute, little, light-peach Chihuahua in black bits of armor with a little yellow, green-eyed devil appeared. The Chihuahua yawned cutely as a slender woman covered in a dress of black feathers, gold jewelry, blue skin, and black raven wings petted its head.  
**The Fabled Chawa: 200/100  
Fabled Grimro: 1700/1000**

"Now I tune Level 6 Fabled Soulkius with Level 1 The Fabled Chawa!" Arma declared, _"O hordes of thousands of demonic souls! Rejoice, as the end of evolution of thine enemies envoys this ruler of demise! Synchro Summon!"_

Chawa barked determinedly as the devil on its back giggled. The two then fused into a single Speedometer. Soulkius flew through it and turned into six stars. A pillar of darkness ripped through the speedometer and stars. Everyone stepped back in shock as a figure appeared from the darkness. The figure was twice as large as the Enki and resembled a warlord. He wore a giant, black, tattered cloak with a giant neck line that went high above his head. He wore black shoulder guards with gold lining on them and black and silver skeleton-pattern armor. He wore baggy, feudal-era pants and white sandals with black socks. In his black-gloved hands was a giant bandaged scythe. The blade had a skeletal gold spike on the back that curved like a scythe while the blade had a circle on the top cut right out of it. In the center of the two parts were two blue orbs that connected them to the bandaged pole of the scythe. It's glowing scarlet eyes hidden within its white, skeletal helmet seemed to pierce everyone's very souls. It unleashed a demonic battle cry that shook the entire room.

_"Reap all life, Heavenly King Black Highlander!"_ Arma finished reciting.  
**Heavenly King Black Highlander: 2800/2300**

"Destroy Big Piece Golem, Highlander! Death's Invitation!" Arma ordered, "Grimro, attack directly!"

Highlander growled as he rose his scythe. With one, almost unnoticeable swing, Big Piece Golem was sliced in half. Grimro sneered before scratching Jack with her talon-tipped fingers, making five rips appear on his chest before a bit of his blood was drawn from each mark.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jack declared as he drew, "Trap Card, open. Jar of Greed! I draw one card!"

A red jar with a gold, smug, greedy face appeared. A card poked out of it and the top card of Jack's deck popped out. Jack drew it and the pot shattered.

"I activate Scapegoat! This card summons four Lamb Tokens to the field in DEF Mode. Furthermore, I set a monster and end my turn with a facedown," Jack said as four chibi, multicolored lambs appeared on the field, sleeping and floating.  
**Lamb Token: 0/0 X4**

"My turn. Highlander, Grimro, attack the Lamb Tokens!" Arma declared as his two monsters destroyed the blue Lamb Token and the red Lamb Token, "Turn end."

"I draw! I set two cards facedown. Turn end."

"Is that all he can do?" Rua pondered, "Come on, Jack-san!"

"He better not lose this!" Crow gritted his teeth, "Lan'll kill us if we have to tell him his fiancé was killed for a stupid offering!"

"Says the birdman," Arma smirked.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Crow snapped.

"Inside joke, maggot. Now I draw," Arma replied, "I activate Pot of Duality. Amazing how it reflects life so easily …How the ideals of 'justice' triumphing over 'evil' is truly impossible. After all…If darkness were to be destroyed, what happens to the light? Answer, it would destroy itself, thus ending everything. After all, you can't have the day without the night."

"You're a strange, sick man…" Dark-Slayer pitied.

"Aye!" Happy and Natsu agreed.

"He turned into Happy again!" Lucy gasped.

"I don't need a whipped boy, a maggot, or a sniveling, pathetic, weakling of a lapdog pitying me," Arma scoffed.

"Oi! You're talking to the 'lapdog' that got you to go all out!" Dark-Slayer snapped.

"Not entirely true… but I'll drop the weakling part then. Now then, I pick up three cards. I then pick a card and then add the other two to my deck," Arma explained, "I choose the Pot of Duality I just drew. However, I cannot do anything with it, nor Special Summon, this turn. Both my monsters will attack now. Turn end with a one card face down."

"I draw!"

"And I play my facedown, Gift Card. You now gain 3000 Life Points," Arma said, "I only did this to prolong your suffering."

**Jack: 3100**

"I play One for One! This allows me to discard the Level 4 Mad Archfiend in my hand to Special Summon…"

"I reveal my trap card, Solemn warning. At the cost of 2000 Life points, the Summon of a monster of the card effect involving a monster's Special Summon is negated and destroyed!"

"Damn…" Jack growled as One for One literally shattered. "I play my last card facedown. Turn end."

**Arma: 6000**

"I'll draw now. I summon the Fabled Raven."

A black mist formed once more. This time, a blue-skinned monster in a reaper's robes appeared. Its blue-skinned arms were exposed with the lower half of its demonic face. It spread its black raven wings on its arms and laughed manically.  
**Fabled Raven: 1300/1000**

"Are you going to Synchro Summon?" Aki asked.

"No, Rose-Whore," Arma replied with a roll of his eye, "Just as there is myself and that traitor, there can be only one true being. Highlander is the symbol of this; he prevents Synchro Summons as long as he's on the field."

He paused to hear the gasps from the crowd. Jack simply narrowed his eyes along with Yusei at Arma.

"Now then…I attack with all my monsters. First, Grimro, destroy the last monster!"

Grimro cackled before flying at the card. It flipped up to reveal a muscular, blue-skinned, dirt-blond-haired demon with three horns on its head, and a club. It was destroyed by her claws.

"Now, Fabled Raven, attack directly! Nevermore!" Arma declared as his raven sliced into Jack's back, creating more bloodshed.

**Jack: 1800**

"And now, Highlander, attack directly!" Arma declared, "Death's Invitation!"

Highlander faced Jack. Jack glared at the dark king as the monster rose its scythe. It swung and a large amount of blood was released from Jack's new wound, and everyone turned away in fear of Jack having lost. Arma's left eyebrow rose at seeing Jack still had Life Points.

**Jack: 400**

"Damn... Ray of Hope.," Arma examined the activated Trap Card.

"Correct. Furthermore, it allows me to bring forth another of my Level 1 vassals. Appear before your king, Dark Bug!" Jack declared as a four-legged insect made of four, purple blocks appeared on Jack's field.  
**Dark Bug: 100/100/Level 1**

"Face it, former King, you lost the moment you agreed to duel me for everyone's freedom," Arma sneered, "Just make your last turn and die already."

"Never. A King never backs down! A King protects those below him! A King protects not the kingdom, but the kingdom's people!" Jack declared.

Suddenly, his Signer Mark began to glow. Yusei, Aki, and Ruka all looked at their own Signer Marks to see them glow as well. They suddenly vanished, startling everyone but Jazz, May, and Volt.

"They pulled a Houdini!" Static exclaimed.

An image of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Jack's back. The top card of his deck began to emit a gold energy. He looked at it before narrowing his eyes at Arma.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Jack declared as he drew the glowing card, "Trap Card Activate: Gestalt Trap! I equip this to your false King, negating his abilities and bringing him down to 0 ATK and DEF!"

"What?" Arma pondered as a black handcuff latched onto his Synchro Monster.

"Trap Card Activate: Descending Lost Star. Revive, my Soul! Red Daemon's Dragon!" Jack continued as his Signer Dragon emerged, roaring with fury.  
**Red Daemon's Dragon: 3000/2500**

"Appear now! Messiahs Draconis, Saviour Dragon!" Jack continued as he played the card of golden light.

"S-Saviour Dragon?" Geo gasped.

From a sphere of gold light, a rose and pink-colored creature appeared. It had a long tail, wings that resembled the Nazca Lines of the Condor with an orange sphere at the starts of each wing, and a round like body/head. It spread it wings out and the gold light dissipated, revealing Savior Dragon coated in a white light.  
**Saviour Dragon: 0/0**

"I'm tuning my Level 8 Red Daemon's Dragon, Level 1 Dark Bug, and Level 1 Saviour Dragon!" Jack declared.

The three monsters took flight high into the air. Saviour Dragon preformed a mid-air spin and a ring of rose energy erupted from its body. It grew to three times the size of Jack's Signer Dragon as a speedometer appeared within it, absorbing the two monsters and Jack.

_"Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon!"_

Red Daemon's Dragon and Dark Bug transformed into nine stars before forming a straight line in Savior Dragon. A red light roared out of Saviour Dragon, engulfing the entire structure. The light faded and nearly everyone gawked at the sight before them.

_"Creation-shaking soul, Savior Demons Dragon!"_

Floating above the facility, even coming close to eclipsing it, was a giant dragon resembling a fusion of Red Daemon's Dragon and Savior Dragon. He was in the same colors as Red Daemon's Dragon, yet had four feathered wings in the design of Savior Dragon. His legs resembled more like sleek spikes and armor with a ruby in them just above the knees along with rubies embedded in the wings. He had a long slim form with rubies in the torso and shoulder armor. It had a long black neck and tail with a yellow underbelly. His head had three white horns on it and resembled more of a crown-like appearance along with a red mane. It roared as it spread its four majestic wings, releasing a wave of flames.  
**Savior Demons Dragon: 4000/3000**

"Oh, shit..." Arma mumbled over the divine creature's points.

"Saviour Demons Dragon negates the effect of one monster on my opponent's side of the field, and gains its attack power until the End Phase!" Jack declared, "It will negate Heavenly King Black Highlander's effect and absorb its attack power! Power Gain!"

Saviour Demons Dragon roared before blasting the dark king with a red beam. Heavenly King Black Highlander roared in pain as it was engulfed in rubies. The tremendous dragon roared as its ATK skyrocketed.  
**Saviour Demons Dragon: 6500**

"Attack Power of 6500?" Arma pondered.

"Sugoi!" Dark-Slayer and Happy exclaimed.

"Amazing..." Mirajane, Elfman, and Juvia awed.

"Erase the shadow! Disappear along with it! Ultimate Power Force!" Jack declared.

Saviour Demons Dragon roared as red energy erupted all around it. The dragon roared before blasting off at Heavenly King Black Highlander, encased in crimson flames. The black king grunted within its prison as it shattered. The king cried out in agony as its body was completely decimated by the attack.

**Arma: 0**

The seal pulsated. Everyone looked down on the seal to see it began to glow. Saviour Demons Dragon began to fly over it in a circle before flying so fast, he became a blur of scarlet and obsidian. A beam of energy shot down from the center on the circle the dragon was making before hitting the seal. The light faded and Arma growled. The seal, and everyone within it, was gone.

"Awwwww…FFFFFFFFFFFF-" Arma started.

* * *

A pillar of red light erupted in the center of a village resembling a mix of a modern village and a Native American tribe. The pillar dissipated to reveal everyone in the center of the village. Jack smirked as he put his Duel Disk into his Hammerspace.

"So…Where are we?" Aki asked as she looked around.

"Welcome to Cait Shelter," Dark-Slayer grinned as he ate a building's shadow, "This is the haven I was talking about there. Plus, that seal's completely cut the world off from almost everything but dragons and those with the dragon or dragons and giant, floating hands. Man, am I glad my stomach's 'hungry' again!"

"Dark-Slayer?" a voice pondered.

Everyone turned to see three figures approach. One was an old, tan-skinned man resembling a Native American chief. At his left was a small cat like Happy in a purple dress. At his right was a little girl. She had long, black hair and wore a white travelling dress. Her eyes widened before she ran up to the recovered Dark-Slayer and hugged him.

"Big brother!" she exclaimed.

"Aw…Wendy-neechan, it's so great to see you again, my little wind dragon sibling!" Dark-Slayer beamed as he returned the hug before turning to everyone, "Minna, this is my little sister, Wendy Marvell. Over there is Charle, her cat, and Grandpa Roubaul, the leader of Cait Shelter and the village. He's the one who took in Wendy-chan seven years ago."

"It's good to see you again, Darkie," Roubaul chuckled.

"Aw…Grandpa…" Dark-Slayer sighed as some of the group snickered at him, "We've got some explaining to do."

"Very well," Roubaul nodded, "Wendy, please go and get a change of clothes for them all."

"Yes, Grandpa!" Wendy giggled before running off.

* * *

"Have you seen Arma-san around?" Chaud pondered.

"Come to think of it... wasn't he checking on the prisoners or something?" Kiryu asked, running a hand through his cyan hair.

"All I heard was stomping and then a slam so loud that Akainu could hear him from the other side of the complex. I enjoyed the meal it gave," Rampage chuckled sinisterly.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" came a booming voice.

"Wh-what was that?" Chaud yelped as jumped into Dark Protoman's arms.

Kiryu and Rampage gawked before they began to collapse form laughing. Chaud realized what he did, got off of his Navi and coughed into his fist once.

-It sounded like the fool's voice- Model O scoffed.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" came Arma's voice again, sounding muffled.

They got the door to his large room and could hear the sound of shaking liquid.

"Huh? Who's there? I hate it when people linger outside my door like flies! If you're going to enter, then ENTER, dammit!"

Kiryu cautiously opened the door, and all four were surprised to see what was before him. Arma was laying nonchalantly on his sofa chair, a scarlet blush on his face. He was holding a dark green bottle in his right hand.

"Arma...-san?" Kiryu asked cautiously, "Are you... drinking?"

"The fuck does it look like? A tea party?" Arma retorted before taking another swig. "Makes me feel a LITTLE better after those fuckers formerly downstairs pulled a fast one on me."

"A fast one...? Interesting…And sounds delicious…How so?" Rampage asked, a hand to his mandible-chin.

"This is why I said they should been in the Sekiseki prison! They're surrounded by that rock, and BAM! They're constantly powerless. But NNNNNOOOOOOO, it's too 'lethal'!" Arma slurred, saying the last word with quotation fingers, "Can't believe I was out-fucked by the maggot with chickadee hair!"

-So you lost a fight with that Jack Atlas this Kiryu informed me about?- Model O asked.

"Exactly! A simple card game and I lost!" Arma exclaimed, "Damn dragon of his! ...Still... it's not a total loss..."

"Hm?" Phantom Dark pondered, "How so...?"

"You're gonna love this... heheheh... Alright, listen carefully boys; we're gonna give all those fuckers-All of them!-the biggest plot twist they've ever experienced! They won't know WHAT HIT 'EM 'till it's too late!" Arma exclaimed before laughing manically before 'URK'ing, running to his bathroom, and puking, "Now get out of my room, you damn pink elephants! You too, yellow pygmy rhino and orange monkey in Bean Scout uniforms! Slinkman! Where the hell is my sombrero?"

"Ooookay…It's obvious you've had too much, so we'll just leave," Chaud said as he pushed the others out.

"Yeah, thanks. Now to sleep this off like a _BAAAAAAAAD_ hangover."

* * *

At the same time in Toriko's house. In the upstairs room, Onii-San groaned and put a hand to his head as he began to wake up.

"Okay…I remember falling asleep in a forest or something… So why am I in a witch's house?" Onii-san pondered as he sat up in the bed and looked around, seeing the desert-based house around him, making him think of that Hansel and Gretel fairy tale. "Oh no… I'm going to be put in the oven! Or worse! She'll put those two fat swedish kids in the oven, make them into a pie, and then make _me _eat it."

"I think you need a little more blood to your head," a voice said off from his side. "You're beginning to lose touch with reality."

"Nazo?" Onii-San asked as he looked off and saw his EM wave being companion floating above a chair.

"Well, you're sanity still needs to be questioned… But that just means you're normal," Nazo chuckled. "You felling better now?"

"Big time, and maybe even better," Onii-san grinned, "Uhhh…"

"No, there are no witches in the house except for Pandora," Nazo replied to the question Onii-san was about to ask.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Onii-san exhaled a relieved sigh. "If I got killed on this trip, my wife would kill me."

"About this "_my wife"_business. Why don't you say her name out loud?" Nazo pondered.

"Because if someone from this Zone with an animosity towards me finds out who she is, she'll get dragged into this too and put in danger unnecessarily," Onii-San said to himself as he looked at the wedding ring on his finger. "Can I count on you to keep your mouth shut?"

"Yes. You can count on me," Nazo replied. "Now then, everyone is worried about you. So go downstairs, dressed, and make them see you're better! And just to inform you, Toriko and Komatsu are going to be joining us. Komatsu's boss has told him he's acquired too much work time and needs a vacation. As for Toriko…He just wants to try food form different worlds."

"Fine…Fine…Sheesh! Who made you the boss of me?" Onii-San asked as he got up from his bed. When he looked down, he found a large parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Your wife did before we left," Nazo replied.

"Oh yeah…she threatened me that she'd make me sleep on the couch for a year if I didn't come back in one piece," Onii-san recalled before grinning. "I have the best wife, don't I?"

"And the scariest, too," Nazo nodded as Onii-san walked around the room.

"By the way. Where is my suit?" he asked as he found his glasses on the night stand. "And what's in this parcel?"

"One, it got torn when you got the body of a pro wrestler on steroids, so I had to scrap it," Nazo said. "Two, that'll be your new outfit from now on. It's less constricting then your own clothes, and it'll help you to not stand out when you're with the group."

Onii-San opened the parcel and pulled an article up to eye-level. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Just put it on," Nazo said curtly as he hopped into the Transer on the table. "If you need me, I'll be taking a nap."

"Seriously? No shirt?" Onii-San sighed to himself, but then decided to get dressed. "Oh well. At least it isn't gothloli or anything like that."

Downstairs in Komatsu's house a few minutes later.

"Hey guys. I'm just fine and ready to hit the road," Onii-San said as he came down the stairs.

"That's good to hear Onii- woah..." Sari started to say, but was suddenly struck speechless, a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"Sari, what is- oh my..." Sonia started to ask, but was then struck speechless as well.

Pandora simply stopped speaking the moment she looked up at him. "So cool..."

"Guys?" Bumblebee asked as he waved his hands in front of the girl's faces. "Did your brains stall or something?"

"Uhh..." Bulkhead said as he turned Bumblebee's head towards Onii-San.

As Onii-San touched down on the stairs, his new outfit came fully into view. At the moment he was wearing grey low-rise jeans with twin gold silver-studded belts with recangular metal belt buckles, a black neck brace and plastic black haramaki around his stomach leaving his chest exposed, which was surprisingly well-built for someone who was supposedly a teacher. On his back he donned a long, navy blue trenchcoat with two red streaks running down the sleeves and on the collar bearing gold studs. On his back he bore the image of a flaming red skull with pointed black sunglasses. His glasses, now repaired, sat on his nose as they always did.

"Um... Is this outfit a little too much?" Onii-San asked as he readjusted his glasses. "Sari? Sonia? Pandora?" he said as he snapped his fingers in front of their faces. "Hello? Anyone home?"

After a few snaps, the three girls finally snapped out of their daze.

"It's uh... good to see you up Onii-San," Sonia said. _'Curse these female horomones! You know Geo's the only one for you! Quit staring at Onii-San's chest!' _she mentally berated herself.

"If it's about the shirt, or _lack _of one, then I apologize," Onii-San said, "but apparently, Nazo thought this outfit would be the most appropriate," he said as he held up his Transer for the others to see. The next moment he jerked it sideways, the sound of crashing furniture and Nazo's cries of pain emitting from the black and silver device.

At that moment Pandora began looking between Ace and Onii-San, taking note of all their fingers before dropping her hand into her palm. "Onii-San looks dashing in that trench coat, but Ace seems more confident without a shirt on. Overall I give the outfit a 9 out of 10."

"Uh... Thanks?" Onii-San replied. "Um, did her brain stall or something?" he asked looking at Sari.

"I could try my Nanites," Lan offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lan," Gray advised before Ashe threw a wrench at Sair's face, making her yelp and rub the bleeding injury on her forehead, "Ashe!"

"What? She wouldn't snap out of it!" Ashe argued.

"You feeling okay, Onii-san?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Just starving right now," Onii-san replied as he sat down at the table. "So what's for dinner?"

"It's _breakfast_, Onii-san," Sonia replied.

_"Breakfast_? Good grief, how much did I miss?" he asked himself as his stomach growled.

"Pan-chan and I made some Cotton Candy Tree Pancakes. Eat up, everyone," Sonia said as she started serving everyone.

"It's like they come up with recipes on the spot…" Komatsu whispered.

"Yeah, but you do that at times, too," Toriko grinned as he ate his twenty-third plate of the pink pancakes, "More please!"

"I wonder if I can have these as my Appetizer…?" Inuyasha muttered as he scarfed down his twentieth plate.

At the same time Onii-San thought to himself, _'Nazo! I can't believe you're making everyone have to look at my chest! I mean, not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, but this is all so weird. I wonder if Ace has this problem?'_

**

* * *

Chapter was a team effort just like last time.

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's Full Course:**

**Hors**-**D'oeuvre**: Cotton Candy Tree Pancakes with Cotton Candy Tree Maple Syrup

**Soup**: Blank

**Fish** **Dish**: Blank

**Meat** **Dish**: Galara Gator Meat

**Main**: Ramen (What else?)

**Salad**: Blank

**Dessert**: Blank

**Drink**: Blank


	60. Toriko: Fury! Viral VS Oniisan and Lan!

**Me: Update! New Opening: 4 or less chapters.

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in his Model O Armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"So is everyone ready?" Onii-san asked.

"Yosh!" Toriko replied as he shoved a giant fridge the size of his house into his newly-discovered Hammerspace, "Thanks for the cool Zone Fridge, by the way."

"No problem," Onii-san shrugged, "Just took a few tries to create a giant fridge that could constantly grab various animals and plants of this world and put them in a giant newly-created Zone with the fridge being the only way in and out."

"And yet the fridge weights as much as a feather," Komatsu said.

"Okay! Let's…!" Sonic began when a giant, white, spinning object crashed near them.

"Not again…" Lan groaned as he engaged Final Smash.

The giant dust cloud form the crash began to swirl around into a dust tornado. The tornado dissipated and a large figure rose. It resembled the Enki, but had ten arms instead of just two. It's 'face' was completely black with four, glowing, light-green eyes. It bore a helmet like the original Enki, but the ring was gold with four spikes on it.

-Hello again, Dragon- Viral's voice hissed, the mouth of the Gammen mouthing what he said –I'm here for my helmet-

"Not you again! And what the hell is with you? First you have two heads, now two heads and _ten_arms? Make up your mind already!" Lan barked.

"Trust me, Dragon, Nikopol Viaru Enki-Durga is _beyond _what you've seen my Enki do," Viral sneered, the sneer appearing on the Gammen's larger face.

"This'll just end like last time! Here I go, Dragon Armor: Ultimate Dragon Mode!" Lan roared…only for nothing happen, "Eh? What's going on? Dragon Armor: Ultimate Dragon Mode! …Dammit!"

-Now this is rich! It appears you can't access it right now- Enki-Durga laughed before pulling out ten swords –That's just fine with me!-

As the Enki-Durga charged at them, swords drawn, something large and black suddenly struck the face of his Ganmen, knocking it onto its feet before the object returned to its owner.

"Viral! If you want to get to Lan, then you'll have to go through _me_first!" Onii-San's voice said from the distance.

Everyone turned around and were shocked to find a large mecha similar in appearance to the one Lan had used the other day stride towards the opposing mecha, its thundering steps shaking the ground beneath it. The key differences with this one however were that its red armor was painted white, the lines under its eyes were gray, and the shields on its shoulders were hexagon-shaped with the points facing up and down, bearing a stylized **NME **symbol on them designed to fit the angular shape. On its back was also an aerodynamically-shaped pack bound by four drills with a fin on the top and folded wings on the back.

"What the…Where'd that thing come from?" Ashe asked as the large Ganmen strode past them and toward Viral.

"That would be Onii-San's personal Ganmen," Nazo explained appearing beside them. "The Gurren MK II."

"Gurren…" Sonic repeated.

"MK II…" Lan finished.

"Urgh. That's a lucky hit you got in there," Viral said as he righted himself. "But of course, surprise attacks only work once. Of course, I'm sure you've heard that before."

The Gurren MK II narrowed its eyes at the Enki-Durga. "Oh yeah? Well who said _that_was the surprise attack?"

"What?"

"Ninja Art: Chain Bind, Blazing Flame Battle Formation!" Onii-San called as the Gurren MK II reached into its HammerSpace and threw giant six-pronged shuriken the size of Bulkhead in robot mode at the Enki-Durga, attacked to long chains as they swung around each other and wrapped it in chains.

From his cockpit, Viral realized that lining the chains were hundreds of notes with various kanji for the words, fire, blaze, explosion, and other words pertaining to a fiery destruction.

"Naumac Samanda Vajuradan Kaan!" Onii-San chanted in a language no one understood, possibly Latin.

The next moment the notes lining the chains exploded in a massive hell fire, consuming the Enki Durga in a massive explosion.

"Yeah! He got him!" Bumblebee cheered. However, when the smoke cleared, the Enki-Durga was revealed to only be partially-damaged. "What the…?"

"Ah, I'm impressed human. Using one _surprise attack _as a bluff for _another _surprise attack," Viral stated. "Very clever human."

"Yeah. But like you've said," Onii-San spoke as the wings on the Gurren MK II's back folded down. "Surprise attacks… only work once."

"That is true," Viral said, then looked at the reverse-point wings on his opponent Ganmen's back. "Ah, so you were able to replicate the Gurren Wing's LeviSphere technology huh?"

"Only by memory," Onii-San said as the bottom of the Gurren Wing on his back opened, revealing a blue sphere, humming with a faint neon blue glow as the Gurren MK II rose a few feet from the ground. "Even with my half-baked engineering, this should still get the job _done_!" he finished as the Gurren MK II suddenly shot into the sky, disappearing in a white and black blur.

"An air battle huh?" Viral said as the back of the Enki-Durga's shins opened, revealing twin LeviSpheres that began humming faintly. "Very well, I accept that challenge!" he said as he shot off into the air too, his blades shining in the sun as the two Ganmen rose above their Earth-bound battlefield.

"Hey guys! Check out what I just set up!" Will grinned as he set a makeshift-looking TV down on a rock in front of the others.

"What is it?" MegaMan asked.

"I used a few of the Enki's cockpit components to make this special monitor," Will explained as he turned a dial and activated the device. "I may not've been able to completely reproduce the Gammen tech in their armor, but with this, we'll be able to keep track of the Gurren MK II and Onii-San during his fight," he said as he pointed to the screen, a simplified image of the Gurren MK II on it bearing several gauges on the left, while a silhouette of Onii-San with a flame-shape where his heart was on the right side.

"Cool," Bumblebee said as the aerial battle began up in the heavens.

The Gurren MK II and the Enki-Durga stood across eachother in the sky, the only sounds being the rushing wind and the humm of their LeviSpheres.

"So... Onii-San, let's cut to the chase," Viral said from his cockpit, his Ganmens front arms crossed while the remaining eight held their swords. "That Ganmen you're using, the Gurren MK II. It's the genuine article, is it not? The original Gurren made from the remains of three enemy Ganmen made during the Beastman Wars."

Onii-San nodded in his cockpit. "Yeah. Or at least I think so. I found it and a head-shaped Ganmen in some ruins on my world along with it as well. My memory's a bit foggy too, so I'm not completely sure."

"Hmmm. I see," Viral said to himself from inside his cockpit. _'If what this kid is saying is true, then Leeron's theory of multiple universes existing within reality may have some truth to it after all. However, I can only get so much info from guess-work. For now, I'll continue fighting.'_

"Firing all missiles!" Viral cried as missile salvos rose from all twelve of his shoulders, the mouth and chest opening to reveal an even_bigger_salvo of missiles then the Enki had displayed. The next moment hundreds of missiles launched all at once, aiming right for Onii-San's Gurren MK II.

"Ahhhh!" Onii-San cried as he jerked his Ganmen around and shot off into the distance, the hundreds of missiles following him as he shot left, right, up, down again, and then straight at the Enki-Durga's awaiting blades.

"You're finished!" Viral said as he readied his blades, only for Onii-San to pull a completely unexpected move.

The GurrenWing on the Gurren MK II's back suddenly reversed direction, sending him flying away from the Enki-Durga and straight at the missiles that had yet to detonate themselves.

Suddenly, the Gurren MK II removed both its giant sunglasses and its GurrenWing before shouting. "Double Spiral Boomerang!" as he threw both his weapons into the wall of missiles, both of them changing direcion and eliminating all of the missiles in one fell swoop before returning to the Gurren MK II and reattaching themselves.

"Hmmm. Impressive. Most opponents would've been blown to bits given the situation," Viral said as the Gurren MK II rose back to match its height in the sky.

As the two Ganmen's eyes narrowed at each other, the Gurren MK II suddenly removed its giant sunglasses and held them like a two-handed sword. Onii-San chose not to speak.

"Ah, so you intend to fight me blade to blade eh?" Viral commented as he readied his twelve swords. "You should know by now, that I'm a master at swordplay!"

The next moment the two Ganmen collided with their weapons drawn, however, the Enki-Durga began forcing the Gurren MK II backwards the instant their swords met, sparks being scattered as they fought.

"What kind of tech is that they're using to fly?" Will asked as he looked up through a pair of binoculars. "There isn't any kind of exhaust being used, and lateral movement to that extent on a craft so large and heavy should be near-impossible."

Nazo just huffed as he crossed his arms. "That would be the LeviSphere drive. Onii-San doesn't remember all of the details of how it works fully, but he was able to make a near-perfect replica."

"Near-perfect? Does that mean there's some kind of defect?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well... the only way we'll know for sure is during a test run," Nazo replied. "But to tell the truth, he originally found the Gurren MK II buried in the side of a mountain, so for all we know, it may break down any minute."

Saying that made a few of those gathered pale slightly.

As the two Gammen pilots fought, their arms growing weary from using the arm-based combat controls, the Enki-Durga's tenf swords and the Gurren MK II's giant sunglasses sword were constantly clashing, sparks scattering in all directions.

"Well human, I will admit you aren't one to give up, but as you can see, you're clearly outmatched," Viral said as he fought, their blades meeting in a flurry of slashes, stopping for a second or half-second before the fighting resumed. "Not only am I a master swordsman, but I also have ten swords in addition to my own skill."

"If that's the case..." Onii-San said as he tightened his grip on his controls. "Then I'll just have to fight ten times _harder_!" he roared as his arms and weapon began moving at even greater speeds, meeting the Enki-Durga's blades blow for blow until their arms and weapons were nothing but white and black blurs in the sky.

"What the-" Viral cried as he was forced to maintain focus, Onii-San's strikes taking place ten times faster with ten times the skill they had before. "Just how are you doing this?"

"You want to know how I'm doing this?" Onii-San asked as he continued to fight. "The reason I'm able to do this, is because my drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens, the earth, and even tomorrow itself! To make a tomorrow that's impossible _possible_! That's how a member of Team Dai-Gurren rolls!"

"Okay now he's _got_to be making this stuff up," Ashe commented.

"Ah, so you were a member of Team Dai-Gurren eh?" Viral asked, causing Ashe to facepalm herself. "I can see how your mecha skills have come to such a tremendous degree."

The next moment both fighters charged at each other with their blades drawn. In a flash of light, they stood a foot ball field's length away from each other. To Onii-San's horror, the GurrenWing on his Gammen's back was sliced down the middle, rendering the LeviSphere useless as he began to fall to the ground.

At the same time inside the Enki-Durga's cockpit, Viral sneered, but then realized that he too was falling. After an inspection of his Gammen's specks, he realized that his opponent had slashed through the LeviSpheres in his unit's legs during their struggle too.

"Holy crap! They're both falling!" Yuck cried.

"We have to do something!" Al cried.

"Way ahead of you!" Ed said as he ran forward and clasped his hands together. The next moment he pressed them to the ground, and alchemic energy arched from his hands and to the spot where the Gurren MK II was about to fall. The next moment, rather than crashing into the ground, it collapsed beneath him, Ed having alchemically loosened the rock and soil into a cushion-like state as best he could. As the Gurren MK II rose out of the pit, the Enki-Durga had landed using its ten arms to split the kinetic force of the impact as it rose from the ground.

"Thanks Ed!" Onii-San said from his Gammen's cockpit as he got back up.

Ed nodded as he ran back to the others, both opponents getting ready to face off against one another once again.

The Gurren MK II and the Enki-Durga rushed each other before drawing their dominant fist back and throwing them at each other's faces. However, Viral made the mistake of thinking he was fighting the Gurren Lagann, and only punched open air before his top face was struck with a powerful right hook.

"Damn human!" Viral roared as the chest opened up to reveal a salvo of missiles he fired at point-blank range, kicking up a massive cloud of smoke as the Gurren MK II was thrown into the air, both its arms scattered from the impact.

"Oh no! Onii-San!" Lance cried.

"Ha! You see that human!" Viral said from inside his Gammen. "No matter how hard you continue to fight, I'll always continue to fight even harder! So what're you going to do now?"

"Very well then..." Onii-San said as he forced his Gammen back on its feet, which was surprisingly difficult with its arms being blown off. "I guess it's time to break out '_the old you know what'_."

"You know what?" Ashe asked.

"What the heck is the _what_?" Yuck asked.

Nazo nodded. "Very well. I suppose it's time for the once-in-a-lifetime technique we've been saving for just this contingency."

"What're you trying to pull?" Viral demanded.

"Terra Class Battle Card Activate! DigiXros!" Nazo roared as he drew a gold-colored battle card an launched it into the Gurren MK II. The next moment it was launched into the sky, a white contrail beneath it as it did so.

"Terra Class? What's that?" Sonia asked.

"To put it simply, Terra Class battle cards are ten times stronger then _Giga_Class battle cards," Nazo explained. "They're extremely rare, since they can be used in both the human world and the wave world. The only drawback however is that they'll break after a single use."

Everyone paled as the Gurren MK II was suddenly surrounded by a column of light. At the same time, three streams of light -one red, one blue, and the last orange- collided into the Gurren MK II at the top of the head and on the shoulders -the red ray slamming into the head, the blue into the left shoulder, and the orange into the right-.

The ray of light around the Gurren MK II suddenly intensified, then exploded upon Onii-San's shout of the words-

"DIGI-MEMORY! DIGI-XROS! GATTAI!"

The next moment, the ray of light surrounding the Gurren MK II shattered like a wall of glass, revealing the Gurren MK II in an entirely new form.

The main components of the Gurren MK II were the same, except the giant black sunglasses were now tinted orange, and its legs more angular -like the Gurren Lagann's-. Its left shoulder was now replaced with a large blue-armored mechanical-beetle-like head with yellow eyes; A massive red-armored barrel-shaped arm with a silver wrist guard and a powerful-looking fist extended reflecting the sun's rays. Its right shoulder was now replaced with a large wolf-like head, the fur white with orange flame-like designs over it and huge back fangs in its mouth, a light-orange armored headband with ear-guards beneath a brilliant golden drill on the forehead; The arm was white armored, orange flame-like designs at the forearm with triangular vents pointing towards the hand, which looked like a massive paw with golden drill-like claws. Finally, on the Gurren MK II's top was a silver-armored head that looked like a mix between a knight and a dragon, with three golden horns -the one on the front pointed up and forward, while the two on the back pointed upwards-. A pair of golden eyes shone from within the helmet.

Suddenly, a golden ray of light, accompanied by twenty silver streaks, shot towards it. The left arm rose up and caught the golden ray of light, transforming it into a ball of light as the twenty silver streaks slammed into it, creating a column of silver balls of light. The next moment the golden ball of light in its left hand turned into a star-shaped handle with the hilt in-set, the twenty silver streaks turning into a stunning silver blade before it was lit aflame, the kanji for **HEAVEN PIERCING STAR BLADE**were written in the heavens behind it in red letters that looked like painted streaks.

"Even when mocked for being reckless and insane, my spirit leads me towards tomorrow!" Onii-San roared from inside his Gammen. "If there's an obstacle in front of me I will destroy it! If there is no path before me, I'll carve one out with these two hands!" he roared as his Gammen clenched its fists. "The magma in my soul burns with an eternal flame! Supreme Ultimate Combining! ShoutGurren MK II XROS 10!" he roared as the mountains behind him began to rumble behind him. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" he roared as the mountains behind him exploded upwards, sending massive columns of lava into the heavens, painting the sky a valiant shade of yellow, orange, and red.

"What the- Those aren't even _volcanoes_!" Komatsu cried.

"I don't know what you did, but it won't do you any good!" Viral roared as he rushed at the ShoutGurren MK II Xros 10. "I'll just cut you to bits!" he shouted as he drew his ten blades and went in for the kill.

Onii-San masterfully swung the burning blade in his reborn Ganmen's hand and sliced through the Enki-Durga's ten blades, causing it to leap back as the weapons regenerated with Spiral Energy.

"Damn you! I'll get you yet!" Viral cried as he rushed forward with his swords drawn.

"Heavy... Speaker!" Onii-San roared as he rose his Gammen's left arm, the hand's fingers spreading as a large speaker rose from the palm and blasted the Enki-Durga with a concentrated soundwave, knocking it back, only for it to resume its attack.

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Dorulu Cannon!" Onii-San roared as he raised his Gammen's right arm, two large-barreled blasters forming out of it before they launched massive concussive blasts at the Enki-Durga, only for it to be blocked with its ten swords, which were destroyed only to be regenerated with spiral energy.

_Man! This guy just doesn't know when to quit, and in terms of stamina I can't match him!_Onii-San thought to himself feverishly. "Victory Boomerang!" he roared as he threw his mecha's giant sunglasses straight through the Enki-Durga, forming a glowing red line that formed from the bottom of its chest up to its left shoulder. On the return trip, it cut through again, leaving a mark from its right shoulder to the bottom of the first, forming a V-shape as the giant sunglasses returned to the ShoutGurren MK II Xros 10. The next moment there was a massive explosion, accompanied by a red flame. As the column of smoke rose into the air, everyone let out a sigh of relief as the battle was supposedly over.

"Oh thank goodness that's over…" Lan exhaled a relieved sigh.

"That guy's so cool!" Komatsu and Toriko exclaimed.

"I won't be defeated again, human!" Viral roared as he suddenly rushed out of the smoke in a blind fury, various parts of his Gammen heavily damaged as he continued to fight. "Even if you _are_a member of Team Dai-Gurren!" he roared as he fired a hastily-prepared particle beam at the Gurren MK II, knocking it to the ground. However, before Onii-San could get back up, the scraping of metal was heard as the Enki-Durga drove one of its swords into the left shoulder, then the right, and then into the thighs before it could get up, locking him onto the ground despite his struggling. Everyone began to watch in abject horror as the Enki-Durga drove its swords down into the Gurren MK II's arms and were even more appalled when it drove its seventh and eighth swords through the eyes on its chest, shattering the giant sunglasses into a thousand pieces before bringing his final two swords into view.

"NOW _DIE_!" Viral roared as he drove his two swords towards the cockpit.

"No! Wait!" Lan cried. "Stop!"

The next moment, Onii-San's cries of pain echoed through the Gammen's voice modulator, along with the sound of metal cutting through flesh.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhh…hhhhhhhh…hhhhh…hhh..."

When the scream died, all of the gauges on Will's screen dropped to zero, the flame-shape over Onii-San's heart's silhouette dying in an instant as well, causing the screen to go black.

**Cue Soundtrack - All You Bastards, Get Fired Up!**

"O-Onii-San…" Sonia spoke as the screen went dark.

"No… it can't be…" MegaMan spoke as the Enki-Durga began to remove the blades from the downed Ganmen, removing the ones from the cockpit last.

"Hm. So _this_is what it's like to kill a Ganmen pilot with your own hands," Viral said as he removed the two blades from the Gurren MK II's cockpit, the blades' strums glistening with crimson blood. "It is not a favorable result, but it had to be done."

"No…No!" Lan roared when he engaged his Dragon Armor without a Smash Ball, "Not again…Not again! First it was Kage-Sensei, then everyone who was kidnapped, then Acid and Arthur, then Maylu-Koishii and Roll, and now Onii-san! Bastard… From here on out, I am going to release everything I've been holding in _right at you! I will never forgive you!"_

Viral took a step back when a pillar of white flames, easily dominating even the sky, erupted from Lan as he roared. Within the core of the form, Lan's jumpsuit turned from snow-white to a deep crimson-scarlet. The rockets ignited once more as his feet and shoulder guards extended. The shoulder guards regained their horns and 'M' symbols as the Dragon Cannons went back into his form to make two additional wings for the Dragon Wings to reform. His helmet opened once more and his entire body turned gold.

_"Dragon Armor: Ultimate Dragon Mode!"_ Lan roared.

-Not you again…- Enki-Durga growled before dashing at DA: UDM and swung all then of his blades…only for his weapons to all be caught and crushed –What?-

_"I'll crush you!"_ Lan roared before ramming his left leg into the larger face, _"Who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-pissing-off-a-dragon Kick!"_

Enki-Durga grunted as he dragged his reformed blades into the ground, skidding to a halt. He looked ahead and noticed Lan had vanished. He flinched before a Burst Stream of Destruction Claw ripped through all ten of his arms and then a punch to his face.

_"How-Dare-You-Kill-Onii-San-You-Gutless-Coward Punch!"_ Lan roared.

* * *

As the sounds of battle raged outside the Gurren MK II's cockpit, Onii-San opened an eye warily, ignoring the unfathomable pain coursing through his body, and looked up through the holes in his cockpit. Explosions rung through the air as storm clouds formed above, darkening the world around them.

"Ugh…Damn. Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he asked as he forced himself up, blood filling the base of the cockpit by the second as he forced his arms back up into the control mechanisms. "I swear…this kid's… gonna be the death of me…"

* * *

"_These_ _claws_ _of_ _mine_ _erupt_ _with_ _the_ _ultimate_ _dragon's_ power!" Lan declared as both his hands erupted in a white and blue lightning-like energy, "_It's_ burning _roars_drill_and_pierce the very heavens _for_ _meto_ _defeat_ _you_!"

Lan took out both blades this time, each one showing ten stars. He brought them together in both his hands and formed a white blades twice as large as the last one. He narrowed his eyes at Enki-Durga as they turned a brilliant sapphire with white slits.

"_Take_ this! _My_ love! _My_ rage! _And_ all of my sorrow!" Lan roared as he took a few practice swings, _"Infinity Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction Sword! Rrrrrraaaagggh!"_

Enki-Durga fired a fully charged laser from his helmet's crest. The blast collided with the blade and was able to overpower it for a few seconds before it began to be sliced in half. Viral dodged the attack at the last second and the sword's attack released a shockwave that sliced a nearby volcano in half. Lan let loose a feral dragonic roar as he approached the toppled Enki-Durga, intending to end him.

"Clench your teeth!" a voice roared.

The next moment a giant pair of orange-tinted sunglasses struck Lan over the head before they returned to their owner. To his amazement, the ShoutGurren MK II Xros 10 was standing again, adjusting the sunglasses as it favored its left leg.

"Hey Lan! What's there to be scared of when you have so many friends with you?" Onii-San said as the others formed behind him, determined looks on their faces as they assumed various fighting stances. "Now wadya say we finish this guy off together!"

Tears of joy fell down Lan's face from seeing Onii-San alive, then scattered when he nodded as he leaped beside Onii-San's Ganmen. "Yeah!"

As the Enki-Durga got back up, Viral looked through the cockpit window to see that the golden dragon armor and the ShoutGurren MK II Xros 10 were standing back to back, their right arms pointing to the heavens.

"GIGA..." they both said as spiraling energy formed around them, one green and the other a pure snow white. "DUUUURIIILUUUUUUU..." they intoned as the energy turned into a giant drill over their heads as the others behind them began to form their own attacks behind them. "BREEEEAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they both roared as they lunged forward. At that moment, the others gathered behind them released their own attacks, combining their powers as the drill doubled in size and glowed with many bright neon rainbow colors. "RYUUSEI... SPECIAL!"

"I will not allow this to happen!" Viral snarled before ten drills replaced his Gammen's hands and formed a giant drill, "Enki-Durga Giga Drill Breaker!"

The two attack collided, creating a large shockwave that sent everyone five yards away and on their rears. Slowly, the drill Enki-Durga was using was beginning to shatter. With one mighty roar from Onii-san and Lan, the two mechas ripped right through the drill and Enki-Durga. Dragon Armor: Ultimate Dragon Mode and the ShoutGurren MK II Xros 10 stood beside each other with their backs met as they touched down. The next moment, the Enki-Durga exploded in a fiery pillar of flame, lighting up the sky brilliantly as the flames flared out in all directions. As the flames from the explosion began to die, the air was filled with everyone's cheers with the decisive victory.

"That was amazing, Onii-san! Hey, was that Spiral Power?" Lan asked. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"So long... For now..." Onii-San said from his cockpit as his arms fell to his sides and the world turned black around him. " . . . Buddy."

"Hm?" Lan said as he turned to the ShoutGurren MK II Xros 10 as it suddenly fell to its knees. "Onii-San? . . . Onii- . . . San?"

The next moment, it began to rain from the dark grey clouds in the sky.

* * *

That day, the recently-named Team Ryuusei lost something that could never be replaced. As tremendous amounts of rain poured down from the heavens, everyone stood before the destroyed remains of the Gurren MK II, the augmentations it received having disappeared when Onii-San was removed from the cockpit. There wasn't a dry eye from anyone there, and even the Gurren MK II seemed to be crying with the way the rain water was streaming down its face.

"Onii-San..." Sonia cried as she looked up at the destroyed mecha, then to Onii-San's bloodied body. "I'm so sorry... You had to give up so much up for us... And even after all we've gained... we still can't seem to pay you back."

"Hey don't worry about it," the still-alive Onii-San said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I may've lost my prized Ganmen, but even if every part of it were scattered, I'll still have my memories," he said as he tapped the side of his head. As Onii-San looked up to the sky, he remembered words spoken long ago. Words that drove him forward, even to this very day.

**"How can this be? Where are you drawing all of this power from?"**

_**"We evolve! Beyond the person we were a minute before! Little by little, we advance a bit further with each turn! That's how a drill works!"**_

**"That is the path that leads to extinction! Why can't you see the pathetic limitation of the Spiral Race?"**

_**"No that's**_**your**_**limitation! You sit here, closed off! Locking away other life forms like you're some kind of king! That's nobodys limitation but your own!"**_

_"He's right! We humans used to have someone much greater then us! For his sake alone, we'll keep moving forward!"_

_"I've staked everything on the greatness of the human spirit too!"_

_**"Mark my words! This drill, will open a hole in the universe! And that hole, will be a path for those behind us! The dreams of those who have fallen. The hopes of those who will follow. Those two sets of dreams, weave together into a double helix, drilling a path towards tomorrow!"**_

Onii-San just shook his head as he looked up at the sky. _No. I doubt a battle on_that _scale will ever happen again in my life time. Though I suppose that speech is one worth remembering._

"Hey, guys!" Will suddenly recalled before pulling out a data disk. "The Enki had this in its remains. I kinda ran it through one of my laptops and I found something a bit…startling."

"How so?" Lan asked.

"For the past few days, ever since Lan took down the Enki, there have been various murders of a group called Team Dai-Guren from Viral's home world," Will explained, making Onii-san's eyes widen in horror. "Currently, the only ones not dead are a man named Rossiu, and unidentified gender named Leeron, three girls that formed a team known as 'The Black Brotherhood,' the eldest of the three girls' husband, Dayakka, a man currently MIA for the past twenty years called 'Simon the Digger,' Viral, and the Grapearl pilot twins known as Gimmy and Dimmy. Oh, yes, and there's also an MIA out for a woman named 'Yoko.'"

"So what do we do?" Lan asked.

"We're going to have to post-pone the trip until tomorrow," Will replied. "Right now, we need to take care of your wounds, Onii-san," he said motioning to him, but was startled when he saw that Onii-San's eyes were completely dark, making him think of Lan's darker half.

"What his his name?" Onii-San asked, trying to maintain a calm voice.

"Who's name?" Will asked.

"Don't you screw around with me!" Onii-San roared as he ran up to Will, despite his injuries, and pulled him up to eye level causing everyone gathered to panic. "Who was the one that killed Makken, Leite, Attenborough, Tetsukan, Gabal, Zorty, Iraak, Kidd, Jorgun, and Barlinbow! TELL ME!"

"H-His name's Mana Albarn!" Will cried as he tried to force himself out of Onii-San's grip. "Now let me go! You're seriously freaking me out, and you're spilling blood all over the place!"

"You know them?" Sonia asked, only to gasp in horror as blood began to pour out of two large wounds in Onii-San's sides and pool onto the ground around his feet.

As Onii-San fell to his knees, his eyes narrowed. "Back in my world, I was once part of a group called Team Dai-Gurren that led a revolution on a far away world in the corner of the universe. But what's worse, that bastard Mana followed me here."

"Followed?" Will asked as he straightened his collar. "You mean he came from _your_world?"

Onii-San narrowed his eyes as he forced himself back up, his navy blue trench coat beginning to turn dark red with each step he took. "I'm going after him, and when I find him, I'll kill that bastard and make him pay for what he's done. I have to end things between us once and for all."

"Onii-San wait! You're in no condition to be moving yet!" Sonia said. "Listen, I know you're angry, but if you go after him right now, you'll only get yourself killed. So please... just stay here and get better," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "When we thought you'd been killed back there... we were all so scared..." she cried as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Fine. I'll play patient. For now," Onii-San said darkly as he began to lose consciousness. "But I swear. If Mana and I ever cross paths, I'll kill him myself. See if ripping his head off works."

"What does he mean by that?" Lan pondered before seeing Onii-san start to snore, "Oi…"

"I swear…This guy passing out and doing the impossible is like a running gag in this story!" Yuck barked as the girls and Komatsu began to use first aid kits on his wounds.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Nothing," Yuck replied, "Just my anger being let out."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Bass asked as he noted the burnt clothing and small fire on top of Viral's hair while the Beastman walked in.

"I hate our Zone's Lan Hikari," Viral growled as a piece of burnt clothing trailed behind him, "So where's Shadow?"

"Still beating up the two versions of Lan here," Jing replied, "I have to admit, they're both powerful."

"Not as powerful as the bastard who stole my helmet for his stupid Final Smash..." Viral muttered, _'Good thing I learned how to make fake explosions so I could keep my new version of Enki. But it will take some time for the repairs to be completed...But when I do...'_

"Is he okay?" Kir asked as he watched Viral laugh manically.

"We could take him to see this guy Max told us Beamer goes to. Hang on, I'll ask him for the number," Jing said as he walked out.

* * *

"So what do you think of your new clothes?" the chief of Cait Shelter asked, seeing all the otherworlders now wearing various new clothing based off a mix of their old clothing and Native American clothing.

"Fit for a King," Jack replied as he adjusted the sleeves of his gloves.

"Dark-Slayer-san, is it alright if some of us accompany you and the others to Fairy Tail?" Geo asked.

"No problem!" Dark-Slayer replied, "But the rest of you who don't want to go…Stay in the Cait Shelter! And stay out of the litter box! Stay out of the litter box!"

"No more watching the Griffin Family for you…" Mirajane scolded.

"Oh, come on, Mirajane-sama…" Dark-Slayer whined as Volt snickered.

"It's just like in our t…" Volt began before he and Jazz grunted in pain and fell to their knees.

"Volt-kun!" May gasped as she ran up to the teen, "D-Daijobu?"

"H-Hai…" Volt replied, _'What the hell is going on here…?'

* * *

_

**Me: Yikes…What's going on with Jazz and Volt? ****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**

**Inuyasha's Full Course:**

**Hors**-**D'oeuvre**: Cotton Candy Tree Pancakes with Cotton Candy Tree Maple Syrup

**Soup**: Blank

**Fish** **Dish**: Blank

**Meat** **Dish**: Galara Gator Meat

**Main**: Ramen (What else?)

**Salad**: Blank

**Dessert**: Blank

**Drink**: Blank


	61. PMD: New world! New bodies! New powers!

**Me: Update! New Opening: 3 or less chapters.**

**

* * *

**

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"Onii-san? Lan? Ace? Sonia? Grey? …Yuck?" a voice called before it bumped into another figure.

"Hey! Watch it you…" both began before gawking at each other.

The first one was a sapphire-blue pholidote. Its body was mostly covered in sharp quills formed from its tough, dry hide. Its primary weapon is the large claws on its paws. It had emerald eyes and both its paws were covered in silver metal with a gold bracelet in each hand, a triangle-shaped ruby on each one. In other words, a Sandslash.

Across from it was a tall figure with a thick, lemon-lime metallic exoskeleton. It had crab-like claws, with yellow-and-black eye-like patterns on them. It also had two-toed feet with one clawed toe in front and the other in the back. It even had a pair of retractable, two-lobed wings, similar to that of a butterfly, tinted green. Aside from its lemon-lime coloration, it had accentuations of black on its neck, chest, and abdomen, and yellow eyes. In other words, a rare-colored Scizor.

"…Sonic? Is that you?" the taller of the figures asked.

"What the…? N-Nazo?" the other, shorter figure exclaimed.

"You're a Sandslash…" Nazo snickered.

"Says the Scizor…" Sonic grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Toriko, Sonia, Axl, Dinobot! I found Sonic!" a voice called out.

"Ugh…You just had to find the rat that's almost as bad as the Eater of Garbage!" a voice snarled.

"Sensei…" Sonia's voice began.

"Yatta! Ite! …Still not used to having legs again…" a voice that sounded a bit like Model A grumbled.

"Alright, Nazo!" Toriko's voice cheered before a munching sound was heard.

Four figures emerged from the bushes. The largest of them resembled a bipedal, amphibious creature. It's oblong, green eyes extended from the sides of its head. It was in the colors of Dinobot and the scowl it had reminded Sonic of the raptor-turned-Biometal. It had a long neck, with lobes present on the sides of its body there, and segmented, blade-like arms. There were also fin-like, triangular 'wings' on its sides. Its legs were thick, with black-colored knees and two toes. Its tail had black fins on them. In other words, a Armaldo.

To its left was, surprisingly, an orange Raichu with spiky, hair-like fur. It had an X-shaped scar on its face and green eyes.

Beside the Raichu was a fat Pokémon. It had a blue body with a cream-colored spot on its chest. Its round head was blue in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It had big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It had five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes. It's fur close to the bottom of it seemed to resemble a dress. It also had Galara Gator Meat on a stick, making Sonic know it was Toriko. In other words, he was a Munchlax.

Hugging the Dinobot-colored Pokémon was a bipedal rabbit-like Pokémon. It was about three to four feet tall, with a strawberry-red pelt, long, warm ears, and a round tail. It also had a fluffy, cream pelt found on the end of its ears, legs, and arms. It had jade eyes and wore the shirt of Sonia's outfit. It also had a small, pink nose and inner ears. In other words, a Lopunny.

"...I know that the one hugging the Armaldo and the Munchlax are Sonia and Toriko, but not the other two," Sonic said.

"I'm Biometal Model A," the Raichu said, "But you can call me Axl! Yahoo! I've got a body again!"

"Foolish vermin!" the dinosaur-like Pokémon roared.

"Oh yeah…That's definitely you, Dinobot…" Sonic growled.

"But how are we Pokémon?" Sonia asked.

"Sonia? Is that you?" Will's voice called.

"If it isn't, I'm jabbing you with my new weapons," Yuck's voice threatened.

"You're quite horny, aren't ya, Yuck?" Ashe's voice snickered.

"And the lady gets in a good one!" Bulkhead's voice laughed.

Seven Pokemon emerged. One was a Snorlax in Bulkhead's colors and even had his jaw armor; In other words a Snorlax.

One resembled a bipedal fox Pokémon, mainly teal in coloration with orange and violet accents. It had a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which had violet coloration. It also had some black rimming its olive-green eyes and mouth. It had a large, voluminous mane, primarily orange in coloration but with violet tips. The mane also somewhat resembled a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separated a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It had an orange ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extended. Its upper arms were thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, were bulkier. The arms had spiky extensions of fur at the shoulders, and its three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, were orange and violet. It also wore Ashe's jacket and headband; In other words, a Zoroark.

On the Snorlax's shoulders were two fox-like Pokemon. One was covered in light-blue fur, but actually frozen into sharp quills though one couldn't tell by looking, and looked to be wearing a Sherpa cap on its head with the visors resembling Jetstorm's visors. Its ears, two spots on its back, cap-endings, and tail end were all rhombus shape with an Autobot symbol on its belly like on the Snorlax and bipedal fox-like Pokemon. The other had its body covered in scarlet fur. It had a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuff of fur on its all; all of which were orange. Its paw pads were also yellow. It wore Jetfire's Reploid Mode's head gear; In other words, a Glaceon and a Flareon.

The next was a small, dog-like, Will's hair-colored Pokemon with yellow markings. Four fangs were discernible when its mouth opened at times, with two on the upper jaw and two on the lower. It had a small pointed yellow-tipped tail, and as its hind legs had spikes on the heels, in certain positions it gave the appearance of the canine possessing three tails. Its forelegs and chin also had spiky extensions, but their most distinctive feature would be their large head crest, which had angular lightning-like patterning on the sides, with a continuation of the yellow coloration down the snout. Its additional yellow coloration included the stripe down its back, its half moon-shaped paw pads on its forefeet and its circular paw pads on its hind feet; In other words an Electrike.

The sixth Pokemon immediately reminded Sonic of a Charizard, but smaller, roughly the height he was as an hedgehog. It had a normal neck with blizzard-white scales. The cream areas Charizard had on it were actually brown and had chocolate-brown eyes that switched to sapphire with slits for a split-second. It wore Lan's old orange vest and had a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head. It's tail flame was pure blue with bits of white and white sparks coming off of it. Sonic smiled softly, seeing the metal left arm, before becoming depressed at seeing the metal left arm. It was his fault that Lan's arm was gone. He was suppose to be his NetNavi. He promised Yuchiro that he would be deleted before he let Lan get a near-fatal injury and failed. He clenched his claws, swearing he'd make Scar pay.

The last one had Sonic gawking. It was big, almost as big as the Snorlax. It looked like a Godzilla mixed with a rabbit. It stood on its hind legs and had booger-green armor-like scales. Its most prominent feature was its large, pointed, venomous horn which it seemed to use extensively for battling purposes. Its ears had small pointed extensions on the tips, and the insides of its round ears were green-colored. It had five teeth on each side of their lower jaw, the fifth protruding out of the jaw and thus visible when its mouth was closed. Its eyes were shaped like scalene triangles, and there was fur growing off the bottom of his jaw. The spines growing down its back were extremely large, as was its tail, which was decorated with several thin stripes. Its chest and abdomen, gray in coloration, seemed to be quite muscular. It had white-colored ridges on its three-clawed arms and a single, large, hoof-like toe. It also wore a ripped gi and had Yuck's booger-green eyes; In other words, a Nidoking.

"Sonic? Dude, you're a rat!" the fox-like Pokemon collapsed from laughing in Ashe's voice.

"Ha-hah…Laugh it off, Ashe…" Sonic growled, "And I'm not a _rat_! I am a _Sandslash!_" Sonic snapped.

"Look! It is being speedy, blue one, Brother," the fire-colored Pokemon said as he pointed at Sonic in Jetfire's voice.

f"You are being right, Brother!" the icy-like fox Pokemon grinned in Jetstorm's voice.

"Guys, you're okay!" the Snorlax exclaimed in Bulkhead's voice, "Alright!"

"Must…Ch-Chase…Tail!" the dog-like Pokemon began to bark wildly in Will's voice before he began to chase his tail.

"Aw…Isn't that cute? He can't resist his natural calling…" Nazo cooed evilly as he videotaped the scene, somehow doing so with only pincers, "Boy, will his friends _love_ this…"

* * *

Kir yelped as a camera fell on his head. He grumbled as he picked it up, accidently playing the film. He looked at it and began to laugh.

"I gotta show Max this!" Kir laughed as he flew off, "Hey, Max, J! Your buddy Will's been turned into a dog and chasing his tail! I got the film right here! Straight from Nazo!"

He flew by a locked training room. Various explosions were heard in it. Two screams were heard from behind it with a maniacal laugh, making Kir pause and fly back to it where Viral was standing before it.

"Boy…Shadow's sure going overboard in teaching those two Chaos Energy," Kir noted.

"Yes. …I just love the sounds of Naked Apes screaming in pain. Sounds like…victory and a need to train someone," Viral noted, "Inform Beamer that I wish to speak with him about learning a few abilities from each other. I was impressed by the Darkness Overload he used."

"Oh boy...Here comes more destruction that Master Hand has to pay for..." Kir muttered.

* * *

"So where are the others?" Sonic asked as the group walked about.

"We're not sure," Lan replied.

"And why are we Pokemon?" Sonic asked.

"Most likely, we're in one of the Pokemon Worlds," Nazo replied. "This world is special since there are no humans in this world. When humans or anything else non-Pokemon comes here, they become Pokemon as well. From what I sense…We're at the Mystifying Forest, near the Luminous Spring."

"Mystifying Forest?" Will pondered.

"Luminous Spring?" Sonia asked.

"Yes. You see…The Luminous Spring is where Pokemon of this world evolve at," Nazo explained, "But there are some rare cases when a Pokemon evolves through a tough situation on this world."

"Whoa…" the twins awed.

"Waaaaah!" two voices screamed, accompanied by a collapsing sound.

"What was that?" Bulkhead asked.

"It was this way!" Dinobot roared before running ahead with the others to a large hole.

"A pit? …Is Team Rocket here?" Lan asked, recalling the last time he encountered those three in Smash World when they were after Pikachu.

In the bottom of a hole, a Pikachu with strawberry-blond fur, a red hibiscus on the left side of her head with her ears going down, the end of her tail like the top of a heart, and heart-shaped, pink electric sacks on her cheeks and a Charmander without a flaming tail and a star-shaped scar over his heart landed on Lance, a green-furred version of Sonia with wings and her ears done in a witch's hat in Pandora's vest, a baby-blue Chatot with Lyra's eyes, a flamingo pink-furred, gold mane and tailed, golden-eyed Weavile, A blond Eevee wearing Ed's jackt and had a metal left hind leg and front right leg, an Arcanine with a facemask resembling Al's face, a Beedrill with the stingers resembling Bumblebee's stingers and had his eyes, a silver Lucario with Inuyasha's eyes and outfit, a rose-red Skitty with a modified version of Sari's outfit, a Cheetor-colored Luxio, a silver-bolt colored mix between the Pidgeotto and a Mightyenna, a Black Arachnia-colored Ariados, a Komatsu hair-colored Pachirisu, A Grey-colored Bulbasaur, and a Magmotar with Ace's hat.

"Owowow…" The Pikachu moaned before everyone got off each other.

"Hi there," the Magmotar said in Ace's voice…until he saw his arm, "Ack! Wh-What the hell happened?"

"Hmm…Seems we've been turned into Pokemon," Onii-san, the oddly-colored Weavile noted as he wriggled his way out from beneath the others. "But where are the others?"

"Eh? Are you all…Human?" the Charmander asked.

"Long story," Sari, the Skitty, replied before looking around, "Did this 'Team Rocket' you told us about do this, Lance-chan?"

"No…" Lance replied before closing his eyes, "There are some other Pokemon around here. I'm still not evolved yet, so I can't do shapes yet. I can only see just a single flicker, but there are a few Pokemon in the area."

Outside the hole, everyone was looking down in it. A rustle made them look up and turn. Near them, a Bidoof, a Corphish, a Loudred, a Diglette, a Dugtrio, a Chatot, a Wigglytuff, a Croagunk, a Chimecho, and a Sunflora appeared form the bushes. The two began to shiver.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We're in trouble…" the Sunflora gulped.

"By golly! This won't end well!" the Bidoof whimpered.

"Mind telling us about this hole?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, um, well…" the Chatot began nervously.

"Yay! It's Anny!" Wigglytuff cheered. "Oh, such memories~!" he squealed as he ran over to Nazo and gave him a great big hug.

"Uh…You know Nazo?" Lan asked.

"Nazo? Oh, so that's what you go by now!" Wigglytuff smiled happily, "Yay~! That means you can help us!"

"How so?" Nazo asked before Wigglytuff leaned into his ear and started whispering, the grin on his face growing wider with each second as his eyes held an evil/mischievous glint.

* * *

"Ooh, it's nice to meet you all!" the Pikachu giggled, "I'm Raiden, and this is my best friend, Inferno. We're Team Starlight."

"Hiya," Inferno bowed before the hole top began to get covered up. "What?"

"Aargh! The hole! The hole's closing up!" Raiden screamed as the entire place became dark.

"Waah! It's dark! It's pitch black! Mommy!" Lance screamed, "I can't see a thing! Help, Mommy!"

"Is this a trap?" Pandora pondered.

"Mwahahaha!" a voice cackled.

"What? …Someone's here!" Inferno gasped.

"Who is it?" Ace demanded, "Who are you?"

"Welcome…to the world of darkness!" the voice replied, "I am the Grand Master of all things Bad! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the stain that never leaves your plates!"

"Don't you dare say 'I am Darkwing Duck!'" Onii-san barked from the hole as his breath began to lace itself with ice crystals.

"What?" Pandora gulped.

"Ah! Momma told me about him! He eats little Pokemon for breakfast! Mommy, tatsukete!" Lance cried.

"Hmph! There's more than just the Grand Master here, you fools!" a second voice declared.

"We are the Soldiers _of Darkness…_" a third voice said cryptically.

"You cannot see us within the dark, but we have you surrounded!" a fourth voice cackled, "And we are going to enjoy knocking off each and every one of you!"

"I still think this is dishonorable for we soldiers!" a fifth voice snarled.

"Coming to our lair is the last mistake thou shalt ever make!" the Grand Master declared, "Prepare to…"

It was then the covering of the hole was pulled off. Raiden and Inferno facefaulted when they saw it was the Pokemon outside the hole along with the otherworlders. Wigglytuff sweatdropped.

"Uh…" Wigglytuff sweatdropped.

"Great…Nice job, Bidoof!" Lan barked, shaking his metal arm at the hole.

"Damn you, beaver!" Yuck roared as he shook a fist at the hole.

"What? Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" Raiden and Inferno gasped, "And everyone else and then some!"

"What's going on here?" Ace pondered.

"At least this is more honorable…" Dinobot snarled.

"Why did you take the roof off?" Sonic asked.

"It was dark and scary…" Bidoof whimpered, "Whoops! I thought'd it'd be too dark for y'all, so I opened it up. M-Maybe I did something I shouldn't have…?"

"Damn right you did!" Ashe barked, "I'm screwing you later, beaver!"

"He's still new to this…" Nazo said, "So don't worry about it."

"Aarg! What a farce…" Chatot grumbled.

"Listen, Guildmaster," Inferno said, "Can you please tell us what's going on?"

"Oh, please, isn't it obvious?" Yuck scoffed, "You've been had all this time. These guys are S-Rank criminals."

"What?" Raiden gasped.

"That's right!" Wigglytuff sneered, "I am the Grand Master."

"Um…That's right!" Chatot nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey! And we are the Grand Master's minions!" Corphish declared.

"Whaaat?" Raiden exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! That's so right!" Sunflora agreed, "I don't know any Pokemon by the name 'Sunflora.'"

"But aren't you a member of the Sunflora Pokemon species?" Onii-san asked.

"Wh-What's going on here?" Raiden stammered.

"Coming to our lair is the last mistake you foolish mortals shall ever make!" Nazo declared, taking a position beside Wigglytuff as he snapped his pincers together, acutally creating sparks as the eyes on his claws seemed to narrow, giving off a very dark appearance. "You shall never escape with your lives!"

"Prepare to face the terror of the Grand Master of all things Bad! Yoom…_Tah_!" Wigglytuff shouted, releasing a Hyper Voice at the others.

"Yikes!" everyone yelped before they jumped out of the way of the attack, the recently-turned Pokemon nearly tripping when they landed.

"Brave Bird!" Chatot declared as he launched himself up into the sky.

He flew up higher than the others before shooting down. He made a 90 degree turn when he was an inch from impacting with the ground. He was engulfed in blue flames as he neared Ace. Ace just smirked, intending to turn into flames and scaring the crap out of the beings of this world…when he felt he couldn't tap into his Devil Fruit for some reason. Startled, he felt something form in his stomach as Chatot got near. He had only been like this once and that was fighting Blackbeard…The feeling of being powerless. Chatot rammed into him and made him get dragged backwards by a few feet.

"Ace-kun!" Pandora gasped as she hopped over to him.

"Something's wrong…I can't use my Akuma no Mi," Ace grunted.

"Duh," Onii-san rolled his eyes as he got into a fighting stance. "I've been here once before. Otherworlders who come here lose all their abilities except for their natural-born abilities. If Megaman is here, then he'll just have his speed and nothing else."

"So how do we fight?" Bumblebee asked before screaming as he ducked a Razor Leaf sent at him by Sunflora.

"Simple; Ice Beam!" Onii-san declared before collecting a ball of white-blue energy in front of his mouth before firing a jagged-shaped blue beam that hit a wall behind the dodging Croagunk, coating it in ice.

"So we can use Pokemon attacks?" Ace asked, "Okay…I think Lan told me once about this fire type he and Megaman fought…Let's see if it works. Fire Blast!"

Almost on instinct, he took in a deep breath. He exhaled and fired a giant blast of flames, taking on the kanji for 'fire.' The attack hit Sunflora, who began to scream and run around with Corphish chasing her and hitting her with Water Gun and Bubble. The two turned and growled at the Magmotar.

"Bubblebeam!" Corphish declared as he firing glowing bubbles at Ace from his claws.

"Oh, shit!" Ace yelped as he dodged, getting hit on the left arm by the attack and grunted, "It hurts…Bubbles that actually hurt? Pokemon are strange…"

"Why you…" Pandora growled as a red aura covered her, "Outrage!"

Pandora roared before jumping at the two and pulled them into a large fight cloud. For some reason, Ace felt he was a bit turned on at seeing the Lopunny-Honchkrow beating up the grass type and water type. Nearby, Sonic used Rollout and rammed into Al.

"Ite!" the Arcanine yelped, "Um…Um…" _'Oh no…I don't know anything about Pokemon! Shoot…why didn't I ask about that world?'_

"Al!" Lance called as he flew over, dodging the attempts Chatot was trying at him. "Arcanine is a fire type! Try using Fire Fang or Extremespeed!"

"E-Extreme Speed?" Al repeated.

Almost instinctively, he felt something well up inside him. He vanished from sight, making Sonic's eyes widen for a split second before grinning. He made a sonic boom as he vanished as well. Around the area, various sounds of collisions were heard before a split-second image of Sonic and Al fighting were seen. Chatot and Lance flew all around, trying to hit one another.

"Hyper…_Voice_!" Chatot squawked before blasting a shockwave at Lance.

"Aura Sphere!" Lance countered.

The two attacks collided and made a small explosion. Nearby, Onii-san was confronted by Loudred. The big-mouthed Pokemon began to laugh as soon as he sized up his opponent.

"Hey, look! Dude looks like a lady with that pink fur!" Loudred laughed while holding his gut, nearly falling onto his back where he might've started kicking his feet in the air. "Wahahahahahaha!"

"GRRRRR! Why you…" Onii-san growled as his fur changed from its rare pink coloration to a deep red color, and small columns of smoke began to rise from his quills. "Flamethrower!" he roared as he launched a gout of flame out of his mouth, much to the shock of everyone not preoccupied with fighting, and straight at the Loudred.

"Ah!" Loudred yelped as he dodged the flames and began to run away from the mad Weavile as he continued to launch flames at him, which defied logic since he was a Dark-Ice type, and that learning a powerful fire move like Flamethrower should've been near impossible. "Help! Mad pink Weavile!"

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Onii-san roared as he chased the Pokemon around.

"Fire Spin!" Lan roared as he launched a spiral-shaped flame from his mouth straight at Ed.

Ed ducked the attack and clapped his paws before slamming them on the ground. However, a moment later nothing happened and he barely avoided the hidden diamond-tipped claws in Lan's AutoMail arm. He preformed Bite and latched onto Lan's head horn. Lan began to run around for a bit before smirking and charged at a stone wall headfirst. Ed jumped off at the last second and Lan collapsed, out cold. Ed grinned as he applauded himself…Until Al landed on him, out cold, making Ed faint. Sonic dusted his claws off until Raiden got him with a Thunder.

"This is why I hate electric types…" Sonic slurred before fainting.

Nazo and Croagunk were locked in a heated battle. Each time one of them used a move, the other would dodge and get up close to try and hit the other. Nazo's left claw and Croagunk's left hand began to glow a venom-violet color.

"Poison Jab!" both shouted before ramming their attacks into each other, before their attacks suddenly slipped away and struck eachother in the face, resulting in a cross-counter and making both collapse from being badly poisoned.

Nearby, Loudred was beaten thoroughly by Onii-san, his fur once again the flamingo pink as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. He gave Loudrd a dark glare. Loudred whimpered.

"What have we learned?" Onii-san demanded.

"Not to say 'pink' and 'That dude's' in the same sentence anymore?"

"Right," Onii-san nodded, letting Loudred faint after punching him in the side of the head.

"Yoom…_Tah_!" Wigglytuff unleashed a giant Hyper Beam that sent everyone into a wall except Raiden, Inferno, Onii-san, Nazo, and Lance and knocked them out. Raiden and Inferno gulped at the sight. Bidoof shivered outside the hole.

"G-Golly…Grand Master is fearsome…" Bidoof whimpered.

"Okay…I'll take you on now~!" Wigglytuff declared.

"Hmm…Seems he's going to go all out," Nazo said, "Shall we gather the others and let those three have fun?"

"Oh, yes indeed," Onii-san replied.

"I…I'm scared…" Raiden whimpered.

"M-Me too…" Lance whimpered.

"Don't worry, Raiden," Inferno said, "We took on Dialga. This should be easy."

"You're right…" Raiden nodded.

"And didn't you help out in beating Tabuu and made it to the top ten, beating your dad, Lance?" Onii-san asked.

"Yeah…" Lance nodded, "Is it okay if I help you two?"

"No problem!" Raiden giggled.

"I'm good with it, Lance," Inferno agreed, "Let's go, Team Starlight!"

"Right!" Raiden agreed.

With that, Wigglytuff leaped at them, prepping a Mega Punch. The trio jumped back and the attack collided with the floor, making a large crater. Lance fired an Aura Sphere, but Wigglytuff batted it away with a swat of the hand.

"He's tough…" Lance gulped.

"He's the Guildmaster for a reason…" Raiden shuddered, "When he was an Igglybuff, he was considered a Prodigy."

"Well then…" Onii-san noted as his mind raced through the available options. "Hey, Lance!" he called out.

"Hai, Onii-san?" Lance called.

"Show 'em the new trick you've been working on!"

"Okay!" Lance grinned, "Transform!"

"What have you been showing him?" Nazo asked.

"Eh, just some images of other beings and having him transform into them," Onii-san shrugged, "He's limited to only living beings for some reason, but he can utilize their full arsenal of attacks."

Lance glowed before turning into a strange creature resembling a small dragon. It was as tall as Lan currently was with a red body. It's belly, lower arms, hands, and feet were all white and seemed to be held at the joints with screws. He wore a pair of white and green metal headphones and had blue eyes. He had a red horn for a nose and two spikes on his head, making the top of his head resemble a 'V.' His three fingers and three clawed toes were all black.

"Transform complete! Lance the Shoutmon!" the transformed Lance roared.

"Shoutmon?" Wigglytuff, Raiden, and Inferno pondered as Lance pulled out a silver mike with three gold spikes on one end and two spikes on the mike pointing upwards.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Lance roared as he used his mike as in bojutsu and knocked Wigglytuff into a wall with a mighty swing. "Soul…Crusher!"

"Hyper Voice! Yoom-Tah!" Wigglytuff roared.

Lance let out a soulful cry into his mike that released a powerful shockwave in the form of a raging flame. Raiden began to charge at Wigglytuff, engulfed in a Volt Tackle, and Inferno fired a Blast Flame. The attacks from Inferno and Lance collided with the Hyper Voice, creating a large explosion. The smoke was blown away by Raiden dashing through it in the Volt Tackle. The attack struck and Wigglytuff was electrocuted. Lance ended it with Rowdy Rocker and sent Wigglytuff and the other native Pokemon in the hole, minus Raiden and Inferno, out of the hole and onto Bidoof, waking them up.

"Th-They got me…" Wigglytuff gasped, "Everyone, run away! Aiyeeh!"

"Squawk!" Chatot screamed as he gave chase.

"Eeeeeek!" Sunflora screamed as she and Croagunk ran.

"Hey, hey!" Corphish screamed as he ran out with Chimecho.

"Whew…" Raiden exhaled a relieved sigh as everyone got out of the hole after the others woke up.

"What was that all about?" Inferno pondered.

"Well, I guess we're done here," Raiden giggled, "We should move on…Let's go to Luminous Spring."

"Hey, mind if we walk with you guys?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah…We're hurt and you guys look as fresh as daisies," Bumblebee grunted.

"Sure," Raiden and Inferno replied as Lance changed back to normal.

"Hey, how'd you do that, Lance?" Raiden asked.

"Huh? Oh, my momma is Mew and my dad is a Lucario," Lance replied.

"What? No wonder you look like that," Inferno noted.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Lance asked.

"Nothing. You look kinda cool," Inferno replied nervously as they walked on until they came up to a large, brown, bear-like Pokemon and a small, auburn, baby bear-like Pokemon, both looking at a gold treasure chest.

"Hey! Teddiursa and Ursaring!" Raiden cheered as they ran up to the two.

"Oh, it's you," Ursaring acknowledged them, "Just how many Pokemon did you recruit in just a few minutes?"

"What happened, you guys? I thought you were following us…" Teddiursa said.

"Uh…Something held us up," Raiden sweatdropped, "Anyway…What's going on?"

"Well, see, there's a treasure box here…"

"Treasure?" Ashe exclaimed, "Alright! Booty!"

"None for you," Axl said as he grabbed Ashe's tail to hold her back.

"Aw…" Ashe whined.

"There wasn't a treasure box here before," Teddiursa continued for Ursaring, "I want to open it, but I'm also getting a creepy feeling from it."

"It'd be pretty bad if it was a booby trap," Ace noted before hearing snickering, "I know I said 'booby,' Yuck!"

"That's right. We've been debating whether we should open it or not," Ursaring acknowledged.

"I say we open it!" Ashe whooped before dashing over to it when Nazo knocked her out with a well placed chop.

"Sorry about her," Nazo apologized.

"We were sent here for the Wigglytuff Guild's Graduation Exam…" Raiden began when Lan approached the chest, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try something," Lan replied as he placed a paw on the treasure chest.

"Ah! That glazed look!" Raiden gasped, "Inferno, he's got the Dimensional Scream like you do!"

"What?" everyone gasped as Lan removed his hand from it.

"Chatot put the treasure chest here. Then he flew into a tree and collapsed. It took two hours before he woke up, got scared of his own shadow, peed on himself in fright, and then flew away," Lan recapped what he saw, "Oh, and Wigglytuff was there, too. But he didn't even know what had happened because he began to chase this big, juicy apple."

"That was a Perfect Apple, I bet," Raiden said.

"Perfect Apple?" Komatsu repeated as Toriko began to drool.

"Yeah. It's an apple that tastes like 100 apples all at the peak of freshness," Teddiursa explained.

"Komatsu…We gotta find one and eat it!" Toriko exclaimed in delight, drooling, as Inferno opened the box to reveal a giant, sparkling, red apple.

"Th-That's a…"

"It's a Perfect Apple!" Teddiursa exclaimed.

"Alright!" Toriko cheered, "We're gonna get to eat one right now!"

"No, we aren't," Sonic said before turning to Raiden and Inferno, "We're going to take this to Wigglytuff back at this…Wigglytuff Guild you mentioned."

"So this was the treasure of Luminous Springs…A Perfect Apple…" Raiden giggled.

"A Perfect Apple as the treasure…It suits Wigglytuff, I guess," Inferno shrugged before something flashed.

"Wa-Waah! What was that?" Raiden gasped as she hugged Inferno tightly.

"The spring…" Lan gasped, "Look!"

Everyone looked ahead. Before them was a somewhat large spring. In the center of it, a pillar of soft, gentle light emerged. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"What's that…?" Lyra asked.

"Light…Light is shining down!" Ursaring gasped.

"Ooh, then maybe…!" Teddiursa began as they approached it, "Did Luminous Springs regain its power?"

_-Those who seek awakening…-_

"Wha…? Who's saying that?" Inuyasha growled, "Show yourself, coward!"

_-The resumption of time…has brought light here again. If you seek evolution, step forward-_

"E-Evolution?" Sonia repeated.

Lance just stared at the light while floating. His eyes glazed over before he floated over to the light. He lowered himself until his feet touched the water.

"What is he doing?" Bumblebee buzzed.

"We've gotta…" Sonia began when Onii-san and Nazo stopped everyone.

"Wait," Onii-san ordered.

_-Those that seek awakening…This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek to evolve?-_

"Yes…" Lance nodded, his eyes still glazed.

_-Do you need an item to do so?-_

"No…I have met the requirements my momma informed me of; Level 50 and above, Aura Sphere and Transform Learned, and maximum happiness…" Lance replied in his trance.

_-So be it…Seeker of awakening…Let us begin-_

Lance began to glow. Everyone awed as Lance's glowing form began to reshape itself. The glow faded after a few moments to reveal a new figure standing in place of Lance. He resembled a Lucario, but in had white where the black was suppose to be. He had the antennae of Mewtwo and Mewtwo's tail. His spikes were a bit longer with a drill-like tip to his tail and antennae.

"Mewcario!" the Pokemon roared in Lance's voice, yet a few tones deeper.

"Waah! Lance just changed!" Raiden gasped when Onii-san gave her a Thunderstone.

"You wanna try it?" Onii-san asked.

"…Yeah!" Raiden giggled before running into the light as Lance walked out of it, slightly confused.

"Huh? What just…Is…Is that my vo…Is that my voice?" Lance pondered before Onii-san used Ice Beam on a tree to make a mirror for him, "Ack! Did I…Am I…Yatta! I evolved!"

_-Those that seek awakening…This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek to evolve?-_

"Yes! I want to evolve!" Raiden replied, "Please! Oh, this is exciting!"

_-Do you need an item to do so?-_

"An Item? I don't know…" Raiden began before looking at the Thunderstone, "I think…Yep! I got my Thunderstone right here!"

_-So be it…Seeker of awakening…Let us begin. …No. Impossible…You may not evolve-_

"What? Why not?" Raiden asked, "Why can't I evolve? Is it maybe because I haven't met my requirements for evolving?"

_-No. That is not it…It is not merely a problem of not meeting requirements…-_

"Then why?" Raiden sniffled, "Lance was able to evolve…Why can't I evolve?"

_-Why can you not evolve…? It may be influenced by a distortion in the fabric of space…-_

"Distortion?" Dinobot repeated, "Nonsense."

"You mean the fabric of space?" Raiden asked.

_-Why that should be, I do not know…But your presence…is somehow related to the distortion of space itself. And as a result of that…You cannot evolve…No. It is not only you…There are yet others…The one behind you…And three approaching this land…Are also forbidden their evolution-_

"What? Inferno too?" Raiden gasped before they all looked at the flameless Charmander.

"What…M-Me too?" Inferno asked.

_-That is all I can tell…This is Luminous Spring. If you seek new evolution, then you shall return…-_

"Looks like it's not just Raiden-chan…" Sonic said as the light vanished, "I guess Inferno and three others on this world can't evolve either."

"I don't understand why we can't evolve, though…" Raiden sniffled as Inferno gently hugged her.

"Don't worry about it for now," Inuyasha said, "Let's just get to that guild place you two talked about and give the stupid apple to the fat, pink bunny."

"Fat, pinky bunny?" Ursaring, Teddiursa, Raiden, and Inferno repeated.

"The one who shot a laser from its mouth, dammit!" Inuyasha barked.

* * *

"So this is the Fairy Tail Guild?" Maylu asked as the group consisting of herself, the Dragon-Slayers, the Signers, Rua, Rico, the two Alchemists, Optimus, Mirajane, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lucy, the two cats, Pichu, May, Static, Ash, Pikachu, Tsuna, Geo, Omega-Xis, Volt, Jazz, Roll, Ness, Lucas, Mario, Peach, Bowser, Samus, approached a large Japanese castle-like structure with a sign reading 'Fairy Tail' with two tailed fairies on the sides made of iron in front of it.

"Aye!" Happy replied with a grin.

"We're ba…" Mirajane began.

"I'm back!" Natsu roared before running up to a man with a mouse-like face and kicked him in it, "You jerk! That last tip on Igneel before I left with the others to see Dark-Slayer was all lies!"

"There it is…The minute a Dragon-Slayer enters Fairy Tail, the place is in dangr of going to pieces," Mirajane giggled.

"Somebody stop Natsu!"

"I'll do it!"

"No! Not you, Gajeel!"

"You…Natsu…"

"It's amazing…" Maylu awed.

"Happy's dive-bombing us from the air with a blue and green dog!"

"Aye."

"I'm not a mutt!" Omega-Xis roared as he bit the guy who shouted that comment in the face.

"Good to be back in Fairy Tail…" Gray chuckled.

"Gray…What kind of getup are you walking around in?" Cana asked.

"Huh?" Gray asked before looking down to see his navy-blue boxers, "Oh, dammit! I stripped again!"

"That's why they say the men here have no class! It makes me sick!" Cana declared before chugging down a giant keg of booze.

"Wh-What's with this place?" Geo asked.

_'Is there even a normal person in the whole place?'_ Tsuna thought.

"I just love this guild…" Mirajane giggled.

"Yeah…" Dark-Slayer sighed in content.

"Shouldn't you two stop them?" Roll asked before sweatdropping at seeing Volt and Jazz join in on the chaos, "It's like they're in their natural habitat…"

"This happens all the time. It's best to just let it run its course," Mirajane giggled.

"R-R-Really?" Lucas gulped.

"Besides…" Mirajane began before Dark-Slayer's tail caught a bottle of beer aimed at her head.

"Oi, how dare someone try to attack Mirajane-sama?" Dark-Slayer demanded before letting out a war cry and joining in on the 'festivities' by noogieing Gajeel and giving a Wet Willie to Volt.

"Besides…It's more fun this way, don't you think?" Mirajane asked with a caring, motherly smile.

_'It's more_terrifying_this way!'_ Tsuna, Geo, Maylu, and Lucy thought before Gray landed near them, destroying a table, while Volt laughed with Natsu and Jazz as the future son of Megaman and Roll twirled Grey's boxers around on his pinky.

"Aaaaaaah! Where's my underwear?" Grey exclaimed.

"Turn the other way!" The girls, minus a blushing, nose-bleeding Juvia, screamed as they covered their eyes.

_'It's huge…'_ Juvia thought.

"I will decide with my fists!" Elfman roared…until Gajeel and Volt slugged him into the sky.

"I said, you're in the way!" Natsu snapped.

"Aww, shut up all of ya! A girl can't drink in peace in here!" Cana snapped as she took out a tarot card as it began to glow with a magic seal appearing, "If you can't control yourselves…Then I will!"

"I'm mad now!" Grey growled, wearing a table cloth, as he placed prepared Ice Magic, forming a magic seal.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Elfman roared as he began to use Take Over.

"Come and get me!" Natsu roared as he began to activate his Dragon-Slayer Magic along with Gajeel.

"Magic?" Tsuna screamed.

"Now, this could get tricky…" Mirajane sweated a bit and gulped.

**"Cut it out, you dolts!"** Dark-Slayer and Makarov, the Dragon-Slayer turning into his Full Dragon Form and the old man using his Titan Magic to make himself a giant, roared.

"It's huuuuge!" Tsuna, Geo, Omega-Xis, Roll, and Maylu exclaimed in fright as everyone began to quiet down and stop fighting.

**"Hello, Master. Sorry about the fight. I hate fan clubs…"** Dark-Slayer muttered the last part.

"Master?" Aki gasped.

"Tsk!"

"Hmph!"

"More liquor!"

"Dwahahahahahaha! You're all scared of that?" Omega-Xis boasted.

"Then I declare victory in this b…" Natsu began before he and Omega-Xis were crushed under Makarov's foot.

"I regret nothing!" Omega-Xis screamed under the foot, swinging a fist out before it fell to the ground. "Oh wait, I can just change my EM Frequency. Never mind," he said as his body disappeared in a rainbow-colored blur, then reappeared right beside Geo.

**"Hm? New faces?"** Makarov pondered.

"Y…Yes…?" Crow gulped.

"Don't worry. Master doesn't bite unless you're a female and developed," Mirajane said as Makarov shrunk down to his normal height.

"He…He's small!" Rua gasped.

"Rua!" Ruka gasped.

"Nice to meet you all!" Makarov greeted before making an impressive flip through the air-hitting the railing on the second floor with the back of his head-and got up on the railing while taking out a large pile of complaint letters, "So you dolts have done it again! Just look at all these letters from the Council!"

"Uh oh…" Dark-Slayer gulped as he shrunk to his normal form.

"First…Dark-Slayer! You attacked one of your partners on the job and then quit it, taking all of the valuables the client wanted!"

"What?" the guild exclaimed.

"They were going to kill one of the beings that were being collected!" Dark-Slayer argued, "I have a few peeves and killing someone is one of those!"

"And who was it that was supposed to be killed?" a blue-haired female asked.

"Me," Maylu replied.

"Eh?"

"Let's move on! Elfman! While performing bodyguard service for a friend of mine, you two got into a fight with a giant chicken named 'Earl' and destroyed two towns, a canal, and one farmhouse! Oh, and an amusement park!"

"He said the Giant Chicken said that a man is stupid and before I knew it…" Elfman began as he sheepishly scratched his left cheek, making Makarov sigh.

"Cana, you put 80 kegs of beer as add-ons to your mission and, even worse, sent the bill to the Council!"

"So they found out…?" Cana groaned.

"And Team Natsu…You destroyed five towns in killing a chimera!"

"There are chimeras here?" Mustang asked.

"Yep. But they're made by magic, not alchemy," Dark-Slayer replied.

"All of you…Have done nothing but make the Council angry at me!" Makarov exclaimed, making the members of Fairy Tail-and Jazz and Volt-sad and shamed in themselves, "But…"

"Oh my…" Maylu and Roll gasped when they saw Makarov use magic to ignite the papers.

"…The Council can eat crap for all I care!"

"Impressive for an old man…" Jack noted as Aki and Yusei uncovered Rua and Ruka's ears while Makarov tossed the papers at Natsu for him to eat.

"Listen! Ours is a power beyond the bounds of reason. But it is born out of reason itself. Magic isn't some miracle! What we do is match the chi that flows between us with the wavelength of the world's natural chi. And take what is embedded in that union using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic!"

"Sugoi…" Rico awed before looking at his Contracted Cards.

"If you spend time worrying about what those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance! So don't let those idiots on the Council intimidate you! Follow the path you truly believe in! That is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

With that, everyone began to cheer and party. The other-worlders, minus the celebrating Jazz and Volt, looked around and just had to smile. The people all around them seemed to be more of a family than a simple Wizard's Guild.

* * *

**Me: And we're in a new world and Fairy Tail is wrecked once again! ****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**

**

* * *

Inuyasha's Full Course:**

**Hors**-**D'oeuvre**: Cotton Candy Tree Pancakes with Cotton Candy Tree Maple Syrup

**Soup**: Blank

**Fish** **Dish**: Blank

**Meat** **Dish**: Galara Gator Meat

**Main**: Ramen (What else?)

**Salad**: Blank

**Dessert**: Blank

**Drink**: Blank


	62. PMD: Sonia's Sorrow and Fury

**Me: Update! New Opening: 2 or less chapters.**

* * *

***Music Start***

(The scene starts in a black and white dark version of the Earthbound God Ccapac Apu being summoned in Detroit and cuts to it slamming its fist on Acid Ace. It then cuts to a black and white sped up version of Ashe and Grey attacking Albert in Legion HQ. It cut to darkness before a gold outline of the Hikari Symbol appeared on the screen and then zoomed out and changed to it being on Megaman as he ran alongside Lan while the teen rode on his Dragon Cycle. It panned up to the sky and the title 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!' appeared.)

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite (Looking out over the great beyond.)**

(It cut to Lan, Megaman, and Sonia looking down at various changing lands that they've seen as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Ra, and Rainbow Dragon flew past them and the camera followed until they went too far away)

**Tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita(I've simply noticed how small my field of view is.)**

(It cut to a close up, side-view of Ace wearing a helmet-like version of his hat before zooming out him riding his D-Wheel and zoomed out further to see Ashe, Grey, Sari, and Lance driving beside him in Bumblebee before Bulkhead zoomed by with Pandora and Inuyasha in his front seat as Jetfire and Jetstorm flew overhead with Toriko on the back of Jetfire, eating a giant slab of meat. The camera turned to face the left side of the vehicle where Ashe poked her head out and shook a fist, shouting non-audio curses at them with Grey trying to pull her back in as Model A, Lance, and Sari laughed, especially when it cut to the back of Bulkhead's Alt Mode open to reveal the others with Ed pulling his left eyelid down and sticking his tongue out while Al shook his head in embarrassment.)

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo (It would be easier to just give up on myself)**

(It cut to everyone caught watching the group on the TV, eating with Toriko, Komatsu, and Terry Cloth with the girls, minus Maylu, Jazz, and Roll, looking at how Toriko ate in disgust while the males in the place, minus Geo, the younger ones, Jack, Yusei, and the Maximals, drooled. The Smash-TV screen changed to show the group, now Pokemon, relaxing in a mixed hot springs with Inferno, Burner, Raiden, Bloom, and Hydro, making nearly all of them glare at the screen in jealousy)

**Saidaigen taetemitai to omotta(But I wanted to stick it out the best I could.)**

(It cut to a front profile of the late Onii-San, holding his black and silver PET in his hands before a ray of light shone behind him. Suddenly the image of an older man in a grey suit wearing thin glasses with the silhouette of a wraith-like EM being with crimson eyes glaring from the silhouette behind him appeared behind Onii-San. A moment later the older man revealed his silver and black Transer to the screen, a flash of neon green light reflecting off the emblem directly at the screen)

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo (No matter how bad today may be)**

(It cut to the four Autobots, Sari, the two Maximals, and Black Arachnia standing across from Blitzwing and Lockdown, the two villains preparing their weapons before cutting to Ed and Al preparing to face down Juvia in the rain)

**Wazukana hikari wo (you just gotta spark up...)**

(It cut to Will, Pandora, and Lance glared at Clockman as he sneered sinisterly at them before cutting to Chaud holding out a glowing device before Ashe and Grey before cutting to Toriko, his shirt gone, ready to fight/eat Rampage, both giving off a powerful aura as the images of a demon with a bib, knife, and fork and a giant mutated crab with ten arms and a demonic human head respectively)

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de (that little bit of light)**

(It cut to Lan and Dark-Slayer staring each other down, a Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon above each other respectively before cutting to Megaman transforming into his Excalibur Armor as Dark Protoman changed into a dull-gold armor. It cut to a shared screen of the two narrowing their eyes at each other before their helmets formed)

**Romoseba ii(Tommorrow, the way you would next time.)**

(It cut to a mid-shot of Lan charging before cutting to a mid-shot of Dark-Slayer charging and then a cut to a large-shot of the two colliding, releasing a flash of black and white light)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades, I'll make certain of myself, and even if I get hurt more times than I can count, I'll run with my wishes to a sure tommorrow coming through a now-or-never today...)**

(It cut to Rampage open firing on Toriko, who dodged and swung his left arm, a knife overshadowing it before cutting to Ashe and Grey opening firing on Chaud in a strange, shaded armor and then to Lance, Pandora, and Will charging at Clockman when he summoned the Meteor G Crimson Dragon, Rogue, and even Albert: Model W and all of them attacked. It cut to Lockdown open firing various missiles at them as Ed and Al transmuted barriers while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, Safeguard, and Bumblebee charged at the mix-and-match Decepticon through the smoke before cutting to Lyra Dino and Inuyasha dashing at Phantom Dark as he flew into the air and released a barrage of giant demonic hands at them from his cloak. It finally cut to Megaman and Protoman colliding with one another in mid-air, their sword sparking against each other.)

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni... (So that it still goes on, so that it never fades...)**

(It cut to Dark-Slayer and Lan caught in a stalemate, glaring at each other before a flash of light happened. The light faded to the group standing in front of Smash Manor, all posing for a picture with Lan and Megaman in the middle, an arm on each other's shoulder and both giving peace signs)

* * *

"You've passed the graduation exam!" Wigglytuff cheered as everyone began to applaud Raiden and Inferno, "Congratulations! You two have passed the Guild's Graduation Exam~! You did it~! …Oh? Not celebrating? Are you maybe not happy?"

"Well, yes, I'm happy," Raiden replied, "It's just that…"

"Any reason why you guys attacked us?" Inferno asked, annoyed, "You're the Grand Master of all things Bad, right?"

"Huh? Uh…I…I don't know? I don't know what you're talking about," Wigglytuff replied, sweating a bit.

"Me too! I know nothing! The Grand Master's minions? What are they?" Chatot pondered.

"No one said anything about minions until you did!" Yuck called.

"Hey, hey! Me too!"

"Eek! I don't know any minions!" Sunflora called before the members of the guild began to laugh nervously.

"Everyone…What's going on…?" Raiden pondered.

"They're not going to admit anything," Onii-san said curtly.

"They do this every year for the Graduation Exam," Nazo explained, "They make up something about a villain and then everyone in the guild portrays as the villain and its lackeys. And then they pretend they never did it."

"Anyway! You two have now officially graduated from the guild like Onii-san and Anonymous~!" Chatot exclaimed.

"It's Nazo now," the shiny Scizor corrected.

"Right…From now on, you will no longer be bound by the guild's strict regulations," Chatot explained, "You'll be free to operate as an exploration team totally on your own~!"

"Oh! Right! Does that mean from now on…That we get to keep all the reward money from the board jobs? And we don't need to share with the guild?" Raiden asked.

"Sadly, you don't," Onii-san replied.

"What? Wh-Why…?" Raiden and Inferno asked.

"Graduation from the guild mans you're still affiliated with us," Chatot replied, "Your team, Team Starlight, can operate only because of this guild."

"Good point," Lan said. "You guys have graduated, which is extraordinary."

"That's right!" Loudred exclaimed, "I should know! Even I couldn't pass the graduation exam!"

"Anyway, you two have passed the exam with flying colors~!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, "I hope you'll keep up your great work as explorers~!"

"Master Wigglytuff…" Raiden sniffled.

"Congratulations, Raiden and Inferno!" Chimecho rang.

"Oh my gosh! How wonderful!" Sunflora gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish cheered.

"I'm so happy for you all…I'm…I'm…" Bidoof sniffled.

"Drop in on your old friends now and then!" Loudred grinned.

"E-Everyone…" Raiden sniffled.

"Tissue?" Sonia offered.

"Th-Thanks…" Raiden sniffled before blowing her nose.

"Congratulations, Team Stardust!" everyone in the Wigglytuff Guild cheered.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay with you guys," Lan bowed as the group, now including Raiden and Inferno, walked through a town with various Pokemon in it. The moment Onii-San walked in, someone made the mistake of saying 'That dude's' and 'pink' in the same sentence. Needless to say, Onii-San immediately turned red with anger and started launching flames from his mouth at the perpetrators, scaring the shit out of them as they ran around screaming.

"It's uh... no problem," Raiden replied as she tried to ignore the odd display around her, "You're all considered a part of our team."

"Same with ours," Lan nodded.

_"RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!" _a Lombre screamed as he and several other Pokémon were running away from he flame-spewing Weavile as he roared like a massive dinosaur a million times his size.

_"Actually, due to international copyright laws, it's not," _a Grovyle said in a matter-of-fact voice, despite the current situation.

_"STILL, WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT _IS _GODZILLA!" _the Lombre cried.

_"Though it isn't," _the Grovyle repeated.

The next moment they both started screaming like mad, along with the others being chased, as half the town was drawn into the chaos.

"So what is your team name?" Raiden asked as Onii-San and the ones being chased fell out of view.

"We're Team Ryuusei," Lan replied.

"That's a cool name," Inferno said.

"Yep! But I like our team name a lot better," Raiden said. "We came up with it together."

"Should we give you two a moment and a room?" Yuck asked, earning a Blaze Kick from Ace.

"Shut it," Ace ordered.

"Everything all right?" Pandora asked to Lance, who was looking around.

"I…I'm not sure…" Lance replied, "I feel like I've been here before, but…But I don't know…"

"Raiden! Inferno!" two voice cried.

Everyone looked up ahead to see two Pokemon run up. One had a crooked tail with a blue sphere. It bounced along on the tail's ball and had no arms. It had white cheeks and was mainly blue with round ears that had pink fuzz in them. The other was a small blue mammalian Pokémon. It had a nearly spherical shape with a white underside (belly) and round ears with red ear insides. It also possessed a wiry black tail with a blue 'bubble' on the end of it. The tail's jagged appearance made some of the group think of a Pikachu.

"Marill! Azurill!" Raiden greeted.

"Hi, Aunt Raiden, Uncle Inferno!" Azurill giggled.

"Aunt Raiden?" Lan repeated as Raiden hugged the female of the two children.

"Hai. Don't know why, but they call me their 'Aunt Raiden,' but I don't care. I'm an aunt!" Raiden giggled.

"I guess it's because their mom said that we were considered family thanks to all those times we helped the two," Inferno shrugged, "Mainly the one involving a Drowzee and Azurill."

"Hiya!" Azurill giggled, "I'm Azurill! What's your name?"

"H-Hello…" Lance stammered, "I-I'm Lance."

"Nice ta meet ya, Lance!" Azurill giggled.

"So what brings you two here?" Raiden asked.

"We just bought some a Big Apple for Mama," Marill replied.

"Your mom?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah…She hasn't been feeling too well lately," Marill replied.

"Oh, really?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. She's pale, a bit shaky, and even holds the area over her heart everyone once in a while and breathing hard," Azurill replied before seeing Sonia pale and shiver, "Ms…Is there something wrong?"

"N…No…There's nothing w-wrong…" Sonia replied before kneeling down to the two, "Please…Just do me a favor?"

"What kind?" Marill asked.

"Please…Just remember that no matter where you are, no matter what happens…That you always remember that your Mama is always with you…" Sonia replied as she placed a finger over their hearts, "…In here, okay?"

"Okay?" Marill and Azurill replied.

"We'll see you later, Aunt Raiden, Uncle Inferno!" Marill spoke before running off with Azurill.

"Sonia…Why did you ask them to keep that favor?" Ace asked before Sonia just walked off.

"Sonia…" Lyra whispered before following with Dinobot.

"What's _her_ problem?" Yuck asked, earning a bop on the head from Onii-san, his quills back to their 'shiny color' as he seems to have beaten/burned some sense into the guys who called him pink.

"Idiot. Those symptoms are the same ones her own mother had," Onii-san explained before turning to Raiden and Inferno, "How long has she been ill?"

"Um…Nearly a year now?" Raiden replied.

"This isn't good…" Onii-san whispered. "Nazo, we're heading for Miracle Sea. We're running low on time."

"Miracle Sea?" Raiden repeated.

"Open your Wonder Map," Nazo ordered as Inferno took out a large map, "You see this area here, near the ice formations? That's Miracle Sea. We're going there for the Phione that live there."

"Phione?" Inferno repeated.

"Hai," Onii-san replied, "Phione are born when a Manaphy mates with a Ditto."

"Ew…" some of the Pokemon there shuddered.

"Enough out of you," Onii-san scolded like a parent would after giving the whole 'where babies come from' speech. "Now back to the lecture. Phione live in the Miracle Sea. There, they create a cure-all elixir known as 'Phione Dew.'"

"Phione Dew?" Raiden pondered.

"Yes. Phione Dew has a 100 percent cure for anything that it is applied to," Onii-san continued. "A friend of mine in the Zone Nazo and I come from once said that Phione are the only Pokemon that have been able to fully tap into Spiral Power and use it to create their Phione Dew. Essentially, it's an evolution of every recovery-type move and/or item to its fullest extent, and can heal anything, regardless of what it is."

"Sugoi…! That's amazing!" Lance exclaimed.

"Onii-san, do you know any other legends or know of anything like the Phione Dew?" Inferno asked.

"Well, yes," Onii-san replied, entering full teacher mode, "Now pay attention, class. Lan, spit out that gum!"

Nazo sighed, having a feeling this would happen. It had been a bit since he had taught anyone anything and he knew that his friend would end up wanting to release it eventually. As Onii-san lectured the group, none of them noticed Sonia had heard them from behind a store run by an Electvire with Lyra and Dinobot. The three nodded before dashing off.

* * *

"Volt-kun, Jazz-chan, what are you two doing?" Maylu asked as she noticed the two shuffling around in their Hammerspaces.

"Aunt Maylu, we both have some stuff your older self wanted us to give you," Jazz said.

"Hai. We both put them in our Hammerspaces," Volt said before both of them pulled a few dozen books, scrolls, and slabs of stone.

"Wh-What are these?" Maylu gasped.

"Information," Volt replied, "Aunt Maylu, the older Aunt Maylu, gave us a copy of everything she had on her abilities and wanted us to give them to you when we appeared in the Fairy Tail of this ti…!"

Both suddenly collapsed with the reading material falling to the ground. Roll flinched, subconsciously placing a hand over her mouth and stomach. Everyone began to mutter as Roll ran to the bathroom and Volt and Jazz seemed to fade in and out every few seconds. It stopped after a few moments however.

"Volt-kun, d-daijobu?" May asked.

"Iie…" Volt panted.

"What the…What in the name of Odin was that…?" Jazz panted.

"Well, perhaps it was a sign," a voice replied.

Everyone looked to beside Erza. There, a man in-possibly-his late twenties/early thirties stood. He had a lab coat over a white button shirt, orange vest, and black tie. He had a pair of black pants and black shoes with a pair of green-tinted goggles around his neck. He had black hair and grey eyes.

"Gumball, Volt? Jazz?" the man offered a bag of gumballs.

"Professor Paradox!" Jazz and Volt gasped.

"Who?" Maylu pondered.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Erza demanded as she and a few wizards in the guild prepared to shoot the man.

"It's called 'walking,' my dear Erza," Paradox replied as he walked out from behind a wall, "You should try it sometime."

"But…" Erza looked at the spot Paradox sat in before to see he had vanished, "T-Teleportation Magic?"

"It's not quite that simple," Paradox replied, "Greetings, all. Good to see you again. Or should I say, in the future it will be good to have seen you before! Time travel can make verb tenses so very confusing. When are we now, anyway?"

"February 14, 20XX," Volt replied.

"Ah, splendid. Then I'm just in time to take Jazz, Volt, May, and little Static back to their time," Paradox said.

"Uncie Paradox!" Static shouted as he ran up and hugged the man.

"Now, then, first things first," Paradox said before pointing to beside Mirajane, "We'll come out right over there."

Everyone turned to where Paradox pointed. True to his word, Paradox emerged with Jazz, Volt, Static, and May, May, Jazz, and Volt all 14 while Static was 5. Everyone gawked at the sight.

"Professor Paradox, you amaze me once again!" Volt grinned before feeling a wave of pain pass over him.

"Easy there, you two," Paradox said as he rested a shoulder on the pain-stricken Jazz and Volt before looking at Roll, "Congratulations, Roll. Or should I say it will be congratulations when the time comes?"

"What?" Roll pondered.

"Hello, Paradox," Makarov said.

"Ah, Makarov, so good to see you again," Paradox said, "Care for me to shave off a few years for you?"

"Really?"

"But of course. I still owe you for that card game we had a few weeks ago."

"Oh goody! Bring it!"

"Very well," Paradox said before he and Makarov, a few of his wrinkles gone, walked out from behind a support beam, "There we go. You're now twenty years younger."

"Oh, thank you, Paradox~!" Makarov cried.

"Or is it twenty years older?" Paradox pondered, making Makarov cry harder in sadness.

"How can you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Care to explain for me, Volt?" Paradox asked.

"Hai! You see, in the 1950s, Professor Paradox had an accident when he was involved in an experiment involving time-travel. The man was sucked into the machine and was trapped in the space-time continuum for 100,000 years or more, having not to age, eat, drink, or sleep. He became insane but got bored and decided to learn," Volt explained.

"He went insane and he went sane?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as Paradox picked up the things the twins of the future dropped and gave them to Maylu and Yusei.

"I suggest you follow your advice and read these," Paradox advised, "For what you hold is something that will end the life of a few-mainly the one whose life had gone beyond its limits and must end and three who have fallen-and save the lives of many."

"What do you…" Maylu began before she blinked and saw Paradox, Jazz, Volt, May, and Static were gone, "…They're gone…"

"Maylu-chan…What do you think he meant by 'congratulations?'" Roll pondered.

"Oi! Who left these eggs here?" Droy demanded as he held up a large orange egg with flames designs on it and an large blue egg with ice designs on it.

"Ah! Digieggs!" Maylu gasped, recalling a talk she had with Yoshino, Thomas, Koh, Zero, Alpha, Net, Falcomon, and Keenan at the Smash Tournament.

"Digieggs?" Gray repeated.

* * *

"For some reason…I like this area," Dinobot growled as they walked through a frozen wasteland filled with various, unconscious Ice and Water Pokemon the trio had clobbered.

"Sonia-chan…Why are we here?" Lyra asked.

"We're getting that Phione Dew," Sonia replied, "I'm…I'm not…I'm not going to let what happened to my Momma happen to theirs!"

"Sonia…Just what does she have?" Lyra asked.

"…It's a rare virus…" Sonia replied, "They call it the 'Year Virus' since that's how long someone has until they die from it. It strikes everything in the human body at the same time, causing various symptoms that are meant for other illnesses. On the last day on the anniversary of when it first appeared…It completely decimates the body. The mouth pukes up multitudes of blood, the eyes shrink, everything within the body starts breaking apart at an accelerated rate until death hits."

"…Did…Did you see it?" Lyra asked.

"No…My manager refused to let me see Momma!" Sonia growled, "He didn't even tell me she…she…That she died until two years went by!"

"What?" Lyra gasped before a red aura erupted off her, "Why that no good…I should've killed him when I had the chance, dammit!"

"We could lead him to this world and let me take care of him…" Dinobot offered.

"Iie…" Sonia replied, "I got back by taking his paycheck away for a year by doing what I did best…Run and hide."

"What a cowardly act…" Dinobot gasped while he whacked away a Walreign with his tail.

"Actually, it's let me become so sneaky that no one, but Geo-kun, has been able to catch me," Sonia replied as she performed a Dizzy Punch on a Glaceon that charged at them, "Now come on. We're nearing the end of this place."

"It's called a 'Mystery Dungeon,'" Nazo corrected, startling the three when he suddenly stood behind them.

"Naughty, naughty," Onii-san scolded as he wagged a claw in Sonia's face as he appeared in front of her too. "You're not allowed to go off on your own in an unknown land. Detention for you three when we get back."

"No!" Sonia growled.

"Look, you're letting your heart get control of your actions again," Nazo said…until Sonia used Ice Beam on him before dashing off.

"Oh dear…" Onii-san sighed before his fur turned red and faced Nazo, "I read your lips, dammit! I'm not pink! Flamethrower!"

As the furious Weavile melted the Scizor, Sonia skated along the ice with her feet. She didn't even care that she used a new Pokemon attack. All that mattered to her was saving Azurill and Marill from her pain and suffering. She soon came upon a large clearing of ice. Ahead of her was a large group of Phione. They indeed resembled a Manaphy in body structure. Phione had a single, rudimentary foot. It had a tiny body with a red jewel on it. Phiones' heads were larger than the rest of their bodies, and extending from their eyes were two small purple circles. They had a flotation sac on their heads with a single, ribbon-like antenna on them.

"I found them…The Phione…" Sonia panted, "Excuse m…"

Sonia was interrupted by a giant roar. The Phione screamed as a giant Pokemon charged at them, making them flee about. It was a large dragon Pokémon, resembling dragons seen in Chinese mythology. Its serpentine body was mostly blue, but its underbelly was yellow, as well as the spots along its body. It had a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth was very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth, but bared some resemblance to that of a Magikarp. Like Magikarp, it had one barbell on both sides of its face. Its pectoral and dorsal fins also resembled Magikarp's. Sonia had seen this Pokemon once in the Smash Tournament…A Gyarados.

"Grrah-ha-ha! I found you at last!" the Gyarados cackled, "You're the Phione, right? You make the cure-all? Phione Dew? Well, rejoice! From now on, you all answer to me! All Phione Dew belongs to me from now on! Grrah-ha-ha!"

"Hey, you jerk!" Sonia barked, veins poking out from various area of her body.

"Oh? Now whom might you be? Oh? You look like you have a bone to pick with me…"

"You're damn right I am!" Sonia snapped, "How dare you say the Phione Dew is all yours? Azurill-chan and Marill-kun's mother will die without it!"

"Grrah-ha-ha! You're about a million years to early to pick a fight with me!" Gyarados cackled, "You'll regret not running away while you c…"

"Shut…up…_now!_" Sonia snarled, easily grabbing one of the barbells on the Pokémon's face and forcing it down to stare directly into her eyes, now adopting a green-slowly-turning-into-red glow in them, "You…Are going to take your big, fat ass and get the fuck out of my sight…Ya hear me?"

"Sonia, what's goin…" Lyra began as the four ran up before skidding to a halt at seeing what Sonia was currently doing.

"I'd hate to admit it…But even _I_ wouldn't do that to a Gyarados…" Nazo admitted as he saw the bunny Pokémon's act, shaking off a few stray shards of ice from his body.

"And if I refuse, _bunny_?" Gyarados growled.

Sonia's paw clenched, everyone hearing the bones crackle. She let out a battle cry before easily lifting the Gyarados into the air and proceeded to perform the 'Bam-Bam' routine from 'The Flintstones' on the guy. Everyone looked away when Sonia grabbed his tongue and pulled it, making its eyes pop out. Four hours went by until the screams of agony stopped. Everyone turned and gulped. Sonia, panting as the red glow in her eyes turned into a green glow and then faded, was standing before the mangled ruins of the Gyarados. It was barely alive with all its teeth ripped out, its fins shredded by the Lopunny's fangs, confused and frozen from a combination of Dizzy Punches and Ice Beams, and its tail was sliced off. Sonia stomped over to the Phione, calming down, before giving a gentle smile.

"Are all of you alright?" Sonia asked before the Phione began to cheer and hug her.

"Oh! Very good!" one replied.

"Very good! Very good!" another added.

"This is our thank-you!" one Phione declared before giving Sonia two glowing green sphere with a red center, encased in a blue membrane of sorts, "Wipe on body. Heal very good! Works in five seconds flat! Cure-all!"

"Thank you, Phione!" Sonia bowed before she walked off with the spheres in her paws and stopped at the others, "So where do Marill-kun and Azurill-chan live?"

"Uh…" Onii-san began.

"Um…" Nazo added.

"That was insane! The carnage! The bloodlust! I loved it…!" Dinobot cackled, feeling his old Predacon programming acting up…and he didn't even have it anymore.

"I knew it was a bad idea not letting you see your psychiatrist for so many years…" Lyra muttered as she put a wing to her face.

* * *

"So this is their house?" Sonia asked as she, Raiden, Inferno, and Lance stopped in front of a large house resembling the top part of a Marill.

"Yeah," Inferno replied, "We got a request here a few weeks ago to baby-sit the two while their mom was at the hospital."

"Sorry for intruding!" Raiden called as she knocked on the door before Marill opened it.

"Hello, Aunt Raiden!" Marill greeted before seeing Sonia and Lance, "Um…Is everything alright?"

"Everything will be fine," Sonia replied, "May I see your Momma? My team, Team Ryuusei, went out to get this for your Momma."

"Huh?" Marill pondered as Sonia showed him the Phione Dew, "What is this?"

"It's a Phione Dew," Sonia replied.

"Eh? R-Really?" Marill gasped, "I've read about this stuff! It's a cure-all, right?"

"Hai," Sonia replied.

"Come in! Come in!" Marill said, "Azurill, Momma, we have guests!"

"Guests?" Azurill pondered as she hopped in on her tail's ball, "Oh! Aunt Raiden, Uncle Inferno, Lance! Hiya!"

"My…Now this is a surprise," a voice said before coughing.

Everyone looked at the hallway. There, they saw a Pokemon resembling Marill approach. She had a nearly ovoid shape with a gold and white-speckled, bubble-like pattern on her underside, which helps it to camouflage itself in the water. She also had elongated, rabbit-like ears with red ear insides. She possessed the wiry black tail and blue 'bubble' as Azurill and Marill, however the bubble was smaller. Her eyes were circular with blue irises. She also seemed to be frail, pale, and shook every now and then. She had on a brown blanket.

"Hello, are you Azumarill, Azurill and Marill's mother?" Lance asked.

"Why, yes," Azumarill replied, "What may I do for you?"

"No…My team went out to Miracle Sea and got this for you," Sonia said as she showed them the Phione Dew.

"Phione Dew?" Azumarill gasped, "But how did you…That Mystery Dungeon's a Level Star 1!"

"That's a big rank…" Raiden gawked.

"Well…When I heard what you were ailing from, it reminded me of my momma," Sonia replied, "You see…She died of the same disease you have when I was still a little Bunneary. I never even got to spend her last moments with her…"

"Oh my…" Azumarill gasped as she gently hugger Sonia as tears welled up in the Lopunny's eyes, "You poor dear…"

"I know…But that's why I did this," Sonia replied, "I don't want any child to lose their momma, especially not with that illness."

"Thank you…Thank you so much for doing this…" Azumarill sniffled as she gently took the Phione Dew.

"It was nothing," Sonia replied.

"Dearie, what's your name?"

"Sonia, ma'am."

"Sonia…Such a lovely name," Azumarill smiled softly, "Sonia, I just want you to know that even though I've only known you for a bit now, I feel like you're as close to my heart as my own little children. If there is anything you need, just ask."

"Arigatou, Azumarill-sama," Sonia bowed.

"Yay! Thank you, Big Sis!" Azurill bounced happily.

"Thank you for getting Momma the Phione Dew, Big Sis!" Marill added.

"Aw…They're calling you their big sister…" Raiden cooed.

"Arigatou, Azurill-neechan, Marill-niichan," Sonia giggled.

"Huh? Neechan? Niichan?" Azurill pondered.

"Neechan means 'sister,' while Niisan means 'brother,'" Sonia explained.

"Okay, Sonia-Neechan!" Marill and Azurill nodded.

"You just only need a little bit," Sonia explained to Azumarill, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Of course…And thank you, Sonia," Azumarill bowed before they all left the happy family of three.

"You did a good thing, Sonia," Inferno said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Inferno-san," Sonia replied, "Seeing those smiles they gave and being called their big sister was more than enough."

"But you know Nazo is gunning for you now, right?" Lance asked. "Being frozen for no reason besides anger tends to make a guy angry."

"Yep! But that will not ruin my mood!" Sonia replied.

* * *

"Here we are! Sharpedo Bluff!" Raiden declared as they stopped at a ledge before pointing at a set of stairs nearby, "That's where we live now that Inferno-kun and I graduated from the guild. Your friends are downstairs, too."

The four walked down the stairs. When they exited the stairway, they were now in the 'mouth' of the Sharpedo Bluff, where they saw Toriko, Lan, and Inuyasha in a fight cloud with a plate of food nearby being the prize. They looked around to see everyone else was getting comfortable for the night as the sun was setting. Sonia sweatdropped at seeing Lyra and Dinobot nearby, both holding up buckets of water in their arms and on their heads. Onii-san lead her over to them and did the same thing to her.

"And _that_ is for going to Miracle Sea without me," Onii-san said before taking them off Sonia a few seconds later. "And _that_ is for nearly killing a Gyarados where even Nazo and I wouldn't even fight one without ample preparation."

"Huh? I fought a Gyarados? When did I do that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Eh…You don't…remember?" Nazo gawked.

"Hmmm... She must not remember," Onii-San said to himself. " . . . Sonia? Can I talk to you in private for a minute? Oh, and Megaman too? There's something you two need to know before this adventure continues any further."

"Why not Lan too?" Megaman asked as he walked over to them.

"Lan just wouldn't understand as he is now," Onii-San said sadly. "Can I count on you to keep this quiet until he's ready?"

"Sure thing," Megaman and Sonia replied.

Onii-San smiled as he led the two of them out, but failed to notice that Lan had been following behind them, using the spying lessons he did with Kage and Snake when the spy came to the Thousand Sunny one time when it all began.

* * *

A ways into the forest later, Onii-San found a set of stumps that would make for good seats. After everyone took a seat, he looked up into the sky and waited a few minutes before speaking up. "Before I start, there's something I'd like to apologize for, Megaman."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Back when Lan kinda stepped on a nerve, and then I went berserk on him," Onii-San said sadly. "I just wanted to apologize for that."

"Come to think of it, why _did_you go berserk like that?" Sonia asked.

Onii-San sighed as he looked up into the stars. "Lan said I didn't know what it was like to lose someone important to me. In truth, he couldn't be any more wrong. In order to get him to understand that, I _really_ had to drive the point home. Even if it meant inflicting injuries that would've killed a normal person a hundred times over."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

Onii-San sighed again, which caused Megaman to realize just how much stress the mysterious enigma must've really been under. "I know you two may find this hard to believe, but what Lan's doing now, I did something similar myself a long time ago."

"Really?" Megaman asked.

"Wait, what do you mean _similar_?" Sonia asked. "Don't you mean you did the same thing as him?"

At the same time, Lan had crept into the bushes behind them, and was keeping his head low so he could listen to their conversation.

Onii-San placed his head on his hands as he remembered his past life. "No, what I did was different. It was a long time ago. Lan was fourteen when he started his quest, and he was doing it to protect his loved ones. As for me, well... I didn't have anyone _left_ to protect, or even _be_with for that matter" he said sadly.

"Onii-San... I never knew," Sonia said sadly.

Onii-San just shook his head. "It's something I haven't told anyone in a long time. I guess the better part of one and a half decades is a lot of time to keep something bottled up."

"Wait, you traveled between worlds too?" Megaman asked connecting the dots. "When did you start?"

"When I was eleven and a half or so," Onii-San said as he closed his eyes. At the same time in the bushes behind him, Lan had to keep his mouth shut before he said something that would give him away. "However, there is a key difference between Lan's experience and mine."

Megaman and Sonia leaned forward, anxiously awaiting the answer.

"The key difference was that while Lan got to tell people what he was doing, and bring friends with him on his quest to help him through the hard times," Onii-San said, "I had to remain aloof in what I was doing. No one could know I was from another world, and every time I left for a new world... I had to cut my ties to those I knew... and the world I became attached to. In short... I had to kill my own heart, and harden my soul with each trial completed, so that I could keep moving forward."

The others let out a silent gasp, until Megaman asked an important question. "But wait a minute, what do you mean you had to remain aloof in what you were doing?"

"Well..." Onii-San said. "My quest was to prepare me for something big. Something similar to... a prophecy, or something. I'm not even sure if the guy who sent me on that quest so many years ago is even alive, or even if I'm still needed.."

"So in a way..." Sonia said. "You've lost more than Lan could ever know."

Onii-San nodded as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah. But most importantly... were the times that I could no longer help the people I knew, or even the times... I wished to stay in the worlds I wandered into. And then..." he said pausing for dramatic effect, unintentional or not. "There were the times I lost my brothers."

Everyone let out a silent gasp, even Lan, though he wasn't heard.

"Brothers? I didn't know you had brothers," Megaman said.

"Well, they weren't brothers by _blood_," Onii-San said correcting his previous statement. "They were more like soul brothers, and their deaths sadden me even to this day," he said as he held back his tears. "But, the legacies they left behind drove me forward. They still do to this day."

"Onii-San... I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us this," Sonia said. "But... if this is too painful for you, then you can stop."

Onii-San shook his head. "No. This needs to be told. You need to realize just how good you have it on your quest, and just how much you _could_be suffering, but aren't. While you have each other, I was continuously left on my own. In the end, I could only count on myself. I began to grow cold and dark. Just like Lan's darker half, Sin."

Things grew deathly quiet for a minute before Onii-San started talking again.

"My first brother... his name was Kamina," he said with a sigh. "His death was the first time my eyes were truly opened to the world, and how unfair it really was. You see, when Lan said I'd never been powerless to stop someone from dying or anything, he couldn't have been more wrong. On that fateful day so many years ago, I was a member of the Team Dai-Gurren in my Zone. I was a Gunmen pilot using a horse-type unit I had stolen from some Beastmen when Kamina and his troop had found me. Things were going sorta well, but then..."

He held out his hand and projected an image made of spiral energy. In the image stood the Gurren, minus the sunglasses as it walked away from something large. The next moment, a blue beam of light shot through it, spraying sparks and blood into the air before an explosion threw it to the ground. The image fluctuated before a mech like the Enki, except with a large blade on its shoulders instead of the head, threw the Gurren to the ground, where another mech with two faces stabbed it through the back with a large halberd. The next moment a blood curling scream echoed from the image, causing the others to shudder as the image itself wavered.

"You see... Kamina died that day... and for the first time, I truly knew despair," Onii-San said sadly. "Kamina was the world to me. He taught me how to believe in others again, even after my heart had grown cold. Back then... when he was killed, after the battle had ended, a part of me wished... I had died alongside him."

This caused Sonia to gasp. This was a side of Onii-San she'd never seen before. Of course, she didn't know him that well, but compared to his do-the-impossible demeanor he displayed regularly, this was a real eye-opener.

"Kamina. He had a younger brother too. He wasn't bound to him by blood either, but at that time, he fell into despair too. Far worse than I had because he had been with him from the beginning," Onii-San said. "But... Kamina's death wasn't meaningless, when his younger brother realized that he could only continue to move forward, and take hold of his own destiny. At that moment, I too was reborn in spirit, and I was able to continue fighting."

"Wow," Megaman said as he listened on. "I never knew you'd been through so much."

"I never really told you," Onii-San said. "But anyway, the next time I lost someone, he wasn't the same kind of brother to me that Kamina was. He was more like an uncle, and in the end, he died too, me in the same circumstances."

Onii-San raised his hand again and projected another image. In it was a large ship similar in build to Meta Knight's Halberd, except the face was more angular, and much larger in comparison. At the moment it was sinking face-first into the abyss of a darkened sea, torrents of swirling matter drawing it deeper into the darkness.

"You see, seven years after Kamina's death, a series of events led the Team Dai-Gurren in my Zone into the heavens themselves, and it was then that we fell into the Death-Spiral Sea," he continued.

"Death-Spiral Sea?" Sonia asked.

"As the name implies, the Death-Spiral Sea is the ultimate death for Spiral LifeForm," Onii-San continued. "The Death-Spiral Sea is a concentrated area of space, that siphons spiral energy from whatever's in it and converts it into mass. The deeper you go, the greater the pressure becomes, just like the seas on Earth. At the time that all hope had died, Kittan stepped forward to destroy the Death-Spiral Generator at the very deepest part of the Death-Spiral Sea, however... from the start, it was evident that it was a suicide mission, success or failure regardless. In a flash of light, his life had ended. At that time too, I was completely powerless to stop his death. Just like years before with Kamina's. I could only watch from the distance as yet another person precious to me was killed right before my very eyes, and I was once again powerless to stop it."

Hidden behind the bushes, Lan suddenly felt like dirt inside. He had told Onii-San in _confidence_ that he never knew what it was like to lose someone close to him, but now he was being told that he had not lost only one precious person and been powerless to stop them, but two people. Now he was truly ashamed for what he said.

"So you see," Onii-San said as he stood up. "Lan may think he's lost Maylu, but she's still alive, and they can still be reunited. As for me... I've not only lost two important people in my life, never to return... but also... I think I may've lost myself. I'm not even sure if after all that's happened if I'm even _human_anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked as she got back up. "You seem perfectly human to me. I mean, you aren't human _now_, but you know what I mean."

Onii-San just sighed as he spun around on his heel. "Remember when I said that in the past I had killed my heart and completely destroyed my enemies? I wasn't bluffing. In my trials, I have killed many people. At one point, possibly hundreds. I'm not sure what Lan had been doing before I showed up, but I doubt he'd killed his own heart like I had and killed his enemies in cold blood. He's always had some excuse to leave his opponent alive or something, but only because they weren't human. As for me, my foe's deaths were very real."

"And that's why you fought Lan as hard as you did..." Megaman said as he followed back to the base.

Onii-San nodded. "Yeah. Lan hasn't faced death like I have. He may've fallen into despair, but that's only because he impressed it upon himself. The day that Lan sees someone die before him, and he's unable to do anything about it for _real_, then and only then will he and I be truly the same... I just pray that day never comes. He still holds an untainted light in his soul. As for me, I lost my true light a long time ago."

"But wait that can't be true," Sonia said. "You're very nice. You've helped us so much with so little in return. How can you say you've lost your light."

"Well... I guess I still have some light left," Onii-San said as he stopped for a moment and looked into the starry sky. "At the end of my quest, my memories of the people I'd met, and the worlds I'd been to may've been erased, but after a while, I was able to regain them, and was even able to visit those who were still alive."

Megaman nodded as they all continued back. "Onii-San. I think I can say I understand you better now. You used to be just the 'broken character with infinite cheat codes', but now I see you're just as human as everyone else. Well not right now I mean, but you know what I mean."

Onii-San nodded. "Yes. And thank you for listening," he said as he looked behind him, and saw the tips of Lan's wings sticking out from the bushes, knowing he'd been listening the whole time. "I just hope that Lan remains himself."

With that discussion over, everyone headed back to the base in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the wind rustling through the leaves, and the waves crashing upon the shores.

* * *

**Me: And a happy ending for Marill, Azurill, and Azumarill! Oh, and Sonia got to beat up a Gyarados and doesn't even recall she did! ****Chapter was a team effort just like last time.**

**Inuyasha's Full Course:**

**Hors**-**D'oeuvre**: Cotton Candy Tree Pancakes with Cotton Candy Tree Maple Syrup

**Soup**: Blank

**Fish** **Dish**: Blank

**Meat** **Dish**: Galara Gator Meat

**Main**: Ramen (What else?)

**Salad**: Blank

**Dessert**: Blank

**Drink**: Blank


	63. PMD: The Nightmare

**Me: Update! Not my best new opening I think…**

* * *

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

(Sonic POV)

A few weeks have gone by since Sonia and I talked with Onii-san. For some reason, Lan's been heading to the Wigglytuff Guild every day and getting as many jobs in a single area as he can and going out with two of the others on the team or with Team Starlight. Everyone's been trying out their Pokemon Moves and we've all found out that Toriko and Komatsu were the only ones in our group to retain their abilities. Thought, for Komatsu, his was 'hearing' ingredients and making the greatest meals for everyone at cheap prices. I went on a mission with Toriko and Team Starlight once, and those two have yet to see Toriko without giving a small shudder at least once a day.

One day, Team Starlight came back with an egg and it hatched into a Manaphy. We began to snicker as the Manaphy kept calling Raiden-chan 'Mama' and Inferno-san 'Dada.' It was a good thing Sonia came back with two Phione Dews since Manaphy fell ill a few days after she was hatched. Chatot sent her with a Walreign to be raised in her natural environment and Raiden spent a few days in depression. It took a few cakes, pies, and Inferno covered in chocolate to get her to snap out of her funk.

A few days after that, we visited the Wigglytuff Guild and found that an all-female team known as 'Team Charm' was visiting. The team, consisting of a Shiny Lopunny, Shiny Medicham, and Shiny Gardevoir, were old friends of Wigglytuff and wanted the guild's help in finding the secrets of Aegis Cave, a set of four caves on top of one another. It was filled with Unknown and each one had a strange stone with their image on them. As the exploration went on, Raiden and Inferno were the first to figure out that the Unknown Stones reacted with these statues of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, revealing hidden stairways with that same Legendary Pokemon below them. The bottommost chamber had Regigigas, and we were all nearly clobbered until the stress of the fight caused Loudred to evolve into an Exploud and Will into an Manetric. We managed to pacify Regigigas and even revealed another Mystery Dungeon outside the caves due to a button Team Charm and Team Starlight pushed together.

Will and Lan were actually the quickest of us to adapt to their forms. It startled Raiden when Will preformed Volt Tackle since it's suppose to be a Pichu-Evolutionary Line-only technique. Onii-san had to explain it to them that all electric types could learn Volt Tackle, but only if they tried hard enough, since the move was a form of the Electric-type's evolution, and Spiral Energy _did_encompass all beings. Lan, though, was able to release a Dragon Breath attack on a mission I went out with him when we were arresting a Steelix, making me start to believe that he _was_ starting to become a dragon.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"It sounds like a storm is coming…" Raiden muttered, "It's been a long time since the last storm."

"Yeah…It's been quiet for a good while," Toriko nodded as Komatsu prepared Galara Gator Meat Toriko had gotten from his fridge.

"A storm would be refreshing," Sonia agreed.

"You know, our big adventure…when we stopped the destruction of time…" Raiden spoke to Inferno, "It feels like it happened a long time ago."

"Yes, it does feel that way," Inferno nodded, "Going to the future with you…Fighting Dialga at Temporal Tower…Now that I think about it, it does feel like all those things were a long time ago. Now that time has returned to normal…and peace has come to this world…" _'It reminds me that…because time returned to normal…I can't see Grovyle…'_

"Inferno-kun…Are you thinking of Grovyle again?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah…"

"I miss him too," Raiden said, "Even though we only knew him for a little time, it felt like I knew him for my whole life."

"Same here," Inferno nodded, "And that's not just because he was my Pokemon when I was human."

"Yeah…But there's a problem as well with this," Onii-san said, "We still need to deal with that little problem of you two and three others not being able to evolve."

"That's right…I still remember what it said to us that day," Inferno nodded, "We were told why Raiden-chan and I can't evolve yet. We were told that it was because of a distortion in the fabric of space. But what does that mean?"

"Time may be back to normal for this world…But there's a chance some things are still out of whack," Lan replied before flash and a roar were heard.

"Eek! Thunder!" Raiden screamed as she hugged Inferno close, "I think the storm's getting closer…We should get some sleep now…"

"H-Hai…" Inferno stammered, blushing furiously.

* * *

"Okay…This has gone long enough!" Cana growled as she saw Roll walk out of the restrooms of Fairy Tail, "I'm taking her to see Porlyusica!"

"What? But you know she doesn't like humans!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Yes, but from what they've been saying, Roll's not a human, but a NetNavi or something like that," Cana replied, making Makarov sigh.

"Alright…But I'll be the one to take her," Makarov said.

"Oh not you're not, Master," Mirajane said as Elfman picked the old man up, "You have some paperwork you have to do."

"Oh come on, Mira-chan~!" Makarov whined.

"Be a man and suck it up," Elfman scolded as he walked away with the old man acting like a crying baby.

"Roll-chan, can you come with Cana-chan and me?" Mirajane asked.

"Um…Okay?" Roll replied as she walked over to the two, "But where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of the guild's," Cana replied.

"Is it alright if Maylu-chan comes along?" Roll asked.

"Fine…" the drinker sighed.

* * *

In a forest, a powerful storm ripped through the area. Small flashes of lightning revealed a figure standing on a dirt road in the forest. It gazed up at the darken sky.

"…This is proceeding nicely. This forest's distortion in the very fabric of space itself is growing. Ah, the distortion of space and dimension itself! If it expands further…" the figure chuckled, a dark tone to it, "My own power will be amplified! I failed to destroy time…But things will be different now…Hm? Someone's coming! It's Cresselia…That persistent pest! I must not be caught…Not ever!"

With that, the figure seemed to vanish completely. A Pokemon approached the area the figure was in. She had a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside, and two magenta tufts that formed an arc across her chest. The yellow ornaments on the sides of her head gave her head the appearance of a crescent moon. She also had glowing, pink, ring-like wings on her sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on her chest.

"…He got away again…This is the closest I've ever gotten…But he always slips away," Cresselia whispered to herself, "It may be difficult, perhaps impossible, to catch him. No. I can't give up. He has to be caught. And the fabric of space being distorted like this must stop! Before it accelerates further! Before the world is thrown back into turmoil! I've got to do whatever it takes. I must stop Darkrai!"

* * *

"Ah…Now that was a good sleep…" Lan yawned as he stretched while he, Lance, and Team Starlight went down the ladder.

"The weather's cleared up too," Raiden noted, "So where are we going to go today? I hope we have a new Mystery Dungeon to explore!"

_'…What was with my dream last night?'_ Inferno pondered.

'…Is this…Is this a dream…?' _Inferno pondered before Cresselia appeared before him,_'Who is it…?'

_"…I am…I am Cresselia."_

_"C-Cresselia…?" Inferno gasped._

_"Your…Your very existence is…pushing the world toward ruin."_

_"The world…to ruin?"_ _Inferno pondered,_ _"How am_I_doing_ that_?"_

_"Because you are in this world. Because you…exist here…If you remain…The world will be destroyed!" Cresselia replied as flashes appeared in the dream, "You are a human who came from the future. You are not of this world. That is creating the distortion in the fabric of space."_

_"Disortion…in the fabric of space?" Inferno gasped._

_"And if this distortion of space were to expand…This world would be ruined."_

_"The distortion of space…w-will ruin the world…"_

_"You are…a presence who must not remain in this world! You must…not…be here…"_

_"W-Wait! Please…tell me more!"_

_"There is no need…For you will be erased right now!"_

_"Waaaah!" Inferno screamed as Cresselia attacked._

"Hello! Hold up! There's big trouble, by golly!" Bidoof screamed as he stopped the three from going near the Wanted and Job Boards, "I'm glad I caught you! I reckoned you were ready to go out for the day!"

"Bidoof, what's wrong?" Lan asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lance asked.

"Th-There's trouble afoot!" Bidoof replied, "Little Azurill…The little Azurill's in trouble!"

"Azurill-chan?" Lance gasped before being in Bidoof's face and shaking the poor Pokemon, "Where is she? What's going on? I swear, Bidoof, if Chatot did it, I'm…"

"They brought her here to the guild," Bidoof replied, "Her Momma's being calmed down from her sobs by Sunflora and the Guildmaster…"

Lance bolted past the Bidoof and jumped down the hole into the Guild's Home Area. He closed his eyes as the bangs on the back of his head floated to a horizontal position. Since he evolved, his Aura Detection had become twice as strong as his father's in theory. He looked around until he saw the aura of Azurill in the bedroom area. He opened his eyes and dashed into them. He went to the room Azurill was in to see her, tossing and turning in a bed, whimpering and sweating profusely. Nearby, Marill and Azumarill were crying as Sunflora and Waigglytuff tried to soothe them. Bidoof, Lan, Raiden, and Inferno ran in.

"Azurill-chan…Is…Is she alright?" Lance asked, looking at the Chansey that was beside the bed, wearing a nurse's hat

"There seems to be nothing wrong with her physically, but…"

"What happened to her?" Lance demanded, "Chatot, I swear if you did it, I'm…"

"N-Now Lance…Let's not get in a killing mood here…" Chatot gulped, recalling the time he made Lance his permanent hater for trying to put add-ons on a request Azumarill had made for a baby-sitter since Raiden, Sonia, and Inferno-the only three she trusted with Azurill and Marill completely-had colds with needlesy to say that Lance had stumbled upon him doing it and ended up being put into the Chansey Hospital for a bit with a broken beak and writing wing.

"She's been sleeping and sleeping and sleeping…" Marill sniffled, "But she won't wake up!"

"What? Won't wake up?" Raiden gasped.

"Yes. We've tried every method we could come up with, and nothing worked," Azumarill sniffled, "My baby girl…"

"We got worried, so we brought her here," Marill added.

"Urf…Urrrrf…" Azurill whined in her sleep.

"Azurill-chan…" Lance whispered.

"It seems like she's being tormented by something…" Raiden analyzed.

"…We'd better get Onii-san and Nazo," Team Starlight and Lan said in unison before dashing out.

* * *

"She's been like that the whole time she's been asleep, Mr. Onii-san," Marill sniffled.

"…I've seen this before…" Onii-san said, "This is the ability known as 'Nightmare,' or 'Bad Dreams.'"

"Nightmare?" Sonia repeated.

"B-Bad Dreams?" Corphish gulped.

"Yes. Both are the perfect name for this," Onii-san continued, "Tell me, Lan, what kind of Pokemon was your Sensei in learning Dimensional Scream and Dimensional Shriek?"

"Darkrai," Lan replied.

"That's the same Pokemon that is causing this," Onii-san said, "Darkrai 'inhabits' one's dreams and causes them to have unending terrible nightmares."

"What?" Lan gasped, "B-But I fell asleep at times when Kage-sensei was…was still of this world in his arms from a hard day of training and he was always out and about on the Thousand Sunny! And not once did anyone have nightmares!"

"Yes, but that's because your late teacher asked a Kecleon to use Skill Swap with himself so that he couldn't do that," Onii-san said. "Also, Darkrai doesn't just cause nightmares…"

"Then what else does it do?" Chatot asked.

"Darkrai is also attracted to them. Nightmares and darkness are what make Darkrai become more powerful," Onii-san replied, "Darkrai will also go around objects Darkrai is attracted to several times."

"So how do we stop it?"

"We need a Lunar Feather from a Cresselia," Nazo replied, "Sadly, neither of us have one."

"Baka! Why'd I have to sell it?" Onii-san exclaimed before looking at Chatot, "Oh yeah…Him…Tori-Baka! That is the last time I let you have something when I'm tired!"

"Oh…That was a Lunar Feather?" Chatot chuckled nervously, recalling he had used that feather for a writing pen until a Houndour that was requesting a job for a stolen Red Gummi sneezed and incinerated the feather.

"So now what do we do?" Lan groaned.

"…Isn't there a Pokemon that can enter dreams?" Will asked, "Hold on, it's coming to me…Lazy…Sleepy…Drow…Ah! Drowzee!"

"What?" Raiden, Azumarill, and Marill exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

"What? What'd I say?" Will whimpered.

"There is only one Drowzee in the area," Wigglytuff said, "That Pokemon is a former thief and tried to use Azurill before."

"I'm not letting him get near my baby!" Azumarill declared, puffing her cheeks.

"But Drowzee is our only chance," Nazo said.

"I concur," Chatot said, "To be locked in a nightmare…unable to wake for days on end…We need Drowzee so that we can enter her nightmare."

"What? What do you mean you can't identify the footprints?" Exploud's roar echoed, making everyone poke out of the bedroom area to see Exploud shouting at a hole.

"I told you…I can't tell what I don't know!" Diglett's voice replied from the hole, "I think one of them is Charmeleon's and another is a…is a…"

"Out with it!" Exploud roared.

"A Drowzee!"

"What?" Exploud roared.

"…Hm? Okay, hey! One of the unidentified is saying they know the Guildmaster," Diglett said, "She's says that he'll know them."

"Really? Yay! Friends~! Oh, sweet friends~!" Wigglytuff cheered as he ran over, "Let them in~!"

"What? But…" Exploud began before sighing, "All right…Let them in!"

Everyone muttered to each other as four Pokemon climbed down the ladder. One was a Drowzee with a look of regret upon his face. Another was a Charmeleon with blue scales, the third was a gold Meganium with its flower orange instead of pink, and the last being a Wartortle with a red and yellow carrying case with a strap on his opposite shoulder.

"Who are they?" Sonia pondered.

"That's Drowzee!" Bidoof gasped.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's he doing here?" Corphish demanded.

"Heya, Wigglytuff!" the Charmeleon grinned.

"Yay~! It's Burner!" Wigglytuff cheered as he hugged the Charmeleon.

"It's so good to see you again, Wigglytuff," the Meganium giggled as she hugged Wigglytuff.

"Good to see you again, Bloom~!" Wigglytuff smiled, "And nice to see the human of Team Go-Getters, too, Hydro!"

"Hi, Wigglytuff," the Wartortle said.

"What?" Raiden and Inferno gasped as everyone ran up.

"You're a human, too?" Inferno asked.

"Well, yeah," Hydro replied, "One day, I just woke up like this. Wait, are you telling me that _you're_a human, too?"

"Yes," Inferno replied, "My name is Inferno. This is my partner, Raiden-chan. We're Team Starlight."

"Nice to meet you," Hydro bowed, "I'm Hydro. The Charmeleon currently ogling the Shiny Weavile is Burner…"

"I'm a boy, ya pervert!" Onii-san barked. "I also happen to be married!"

"What? But you're…" Burner began when everyone in the guild dog-piled him and duck-taped his mouth shut.

"Don't say the 'P' word!" they all screamed. However, at that very moment, Onii-San's pink fur started turning red, small columns of smoke emitting from his quills.

"Too late," Lan said as he hid behind something.

"Hey boss, does this smell like chloroform to you?" Nazo suddenly asked before slapping a white cloth over his mouth and nose, putting him to sleep a few moments later.

At that moment, everyone stared at him. An awkward silence permeated the air.

_"What_?_" _Nazo asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Do _you _want a raging pyro running around the injured?"

"So who's your new friend?" Wigglytuff asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Um…This is Mind," Bloom replied, "We found him cleansing his mind and spirit of his former life of criminal acts on Mt. Travail."

"I am sorry for the actions I have done," the Drowzee bowed, "What I did to that little Azurill was unforgiveable."

"Drowzee!" Azumarill growled, making the Pokemon turn and see Azumarill with Raiden and Inferno trying to hold her back.

"Wa-Wah! You two?" Mind yelped and jumped back, "I…I've kept my nose clean! I've stayed out of a life of crime!"

"You'll wish you stayed in jail when I'm through with you!" Azumarill growled as she struggled against her grip.

"Marill, may I?" Onii-san asked, suddenly waking up as the chloroform-soaked cloth fell off his face and onto the floor.

"Um…Okay?" Marill replied.

"Thank you," Onii-san bowed.

He walked over to the thrashing Azumarill. He then proceeded to scratch the back of her right ear. Almost instantly, she slumped and had a funny, pleasant expression.

"Ohh…So go~od…" Azumarill purred.

"Behold the weakness of the Azurill; the back right ear is the third-most sensitive area of an Azumarill," Onii-san explained, "Once it is scratched, the Azumarill instantly enters a state of bliss and serenity."

"Drowzee…" Inferno began.

"I apologize, but my name is 'Mind,'" Mind corrected, "Drowzee was my criminal life's name."

"A-Alright…" Inferno said, "Mind-san, we need your help!"

"H-Huh? Me?" Mind pondered.

"Yes. You remember my little sister, right?" Marill asked, staying behind Onii-san for good reason, "She's stuck in a nightmare and can't wake up."

"Huh? That Azurilll tyke?"

"Darkrai used his Bad Dreams ability on her is the best guess we have so far," Nazo said, "Mind, your kind can let themselves and others enter dreams, correct?"

"Well…yes," Mind replied.

"That is why we need your help," Will said.

"So, Mind-san…How about it? Will you help us?" Raiden asked.

"…I…I…I did a rotten thing to that little Azurill way back when…I don't know if doing this would ever make up for it, but…" Mind turned and showed a badge with little gold wings, "…If it would help Azurill, even a little…I don't know how useful I can be, but…As a member of Team Go-Getters, I'd be glad to help, if you'll let me."

"Mind-san!" Raiden sniffled.

"Lead me to Azurill. Let's not waste time!" Mind ordered.

"Right away," Chatot nodded.

Everyone, minus Onii-san and Azumarill since the former was busy preventing the latter from trying to hurt the Drowzee by scratching her right ear, went into the bedroom. Chansey moved aside to let Drowzee look at Azurill. He frowned with regret as he gazed upon her shaking form.

"How's it going, Mind? Can you do something?" Hydro asked.

"…Chief…"

"Yes, Mind?" Bloom asked.

"Get Hydro, Burner, Team Starlight, and three others stocked up for an exploration," Mind ordered.

"I'm going," Lance said.

"Same here," Will said.

"Me too," Sonia added, "Azurill-neechan is my little sister. I'm going in there and waking her up form whatever is going on in there!"

"Good. When you're all ready, I'll send you eight on an exploration of…Azurill's dream."

"What?" everyone gasped.

"So that means…!" Raiden began.

"You guessed it. It is possible to get into Azurill's dream," Mind replied.

"Yes! Marill-niichan, we can tackle the mystery of the unending nightmare now!" Sonia cheered.

"Great!" Marill cheered.

"But I want all of you to be extra careful when you're inside the kid's dream," Mind advised.

"Why?" Raiden asked.

"There's something rotten about this dream…" Mind explained, "I have a feeling something has gone bad. Or gone wrong."

"Urk…" Raiden gulped.

"Don't worry," Hydro said as he patted Raiden on the shoulder, "We're Rescue and Exploration Teams, right? So we're going to rescue Azurill no matter what, okay?"

"…Yeah…" Raiden nodded.

"I'd prefer to go as well, but…In all honesty, at my skill level, I think I'd slow you down too much," Mind said, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, but…"

"You did more than enough, Mind-san," Lan said, "Everyone in Treasure Town sees these two and their mom as family, just like they do with one another. This whole town is a giant family, from what I've seen."

"Thank you, Mind-san. We'll get ready to go," Inferno said.

"Let's hustle, Pokemon!" Bloom ordered, "We'll be back as soon as we get ready! To Treasure Town!"

"Right!" the others, minus the gagged Burner, saluted before dashing off.

"Hey guys? How long do I have to do this exactly?" Onii-San asked, only to get no answer. "Ugh. This is just like last Labor Day all over again. Well _I'm_not complaining, but still..." he sighed, thinking of the woman he'd left behind. '_Man. Even thinking of your face could put you in danger. I just hope this adventure ends soon. If I don't see your face again soon... I may fall into Despair once more.'_

* * *

"Ready, everyone?" Mind asked.

"Yes! We're all set!" Raiden saluted.

"Good. Then come over here," Mind spoke, "I'm going to send you into Azurill's dream. Here goes!"

With that, the eight Pokemon slumped before collapsing around the bed. The seven then appeared within a dark, dismal area. They all looked around.

"…Is this inside the dream?" Raiden pondered.

"Creepy…" Bloom shuddered.

_"Everyone! Can you hear me? It's me. Mind."_

"Yes! We hear you!" Lance replied.

_"Good. It sounds like you're safely inside. As I've said before, there's something very bad about this dream. I don't think I need to remind you, but…Be careful in there."_

"We will! Thanks!" Will called before they proceeded deeper into the Nightmare.

As the group proceeded into the Nightmare, various dream Pokemon appeared and tried to take them down. Lance, Burner, and Will were the swiftest in taking down the dream Pokemon of the group. Soon, they reached a large clearing in the Nightmare.

"We've gone pretty deep in here," Lance noted, "It appears as if it is just one long path from here…"

"Let's keep going a little more," Hydro said before the area blackened out.

"Waah! What's happening?" Raiden screamed.

"…You five…How did…How did you get here?" a voice wailed.

"Everyone! There's someone here!" Bloom advised.

"Who is it?" Burner demanded, "Where are you? You better show yourself so we can clobber you for putting Azurill through this!"

"…I am…" the voice began when the lights turned on, revealing Cresselia.

"What?" Inferno gasped as they jumped back.

"You! You're…?" Hydro gasped.

"I am…Cresselia."

_'It is her! Cresselia…The one from my dreams…!'_ Inferno thought.

"I cannot fathom how you've come here, but…I find your visit ever so convenient! I've longed to meet you five, Team Go-Getters and Team Starlight!"

"C-Cresselia…So my dreams…They weren't just ordinary dreams after all," Raiden gasped.

"Huh? You've been having dreams about her, too?" Hydro asked.

"Same here," Burner nodded.

"Yes," Bloom agreed.

"Same here. Ah! So that's why you were so peppy these last few days," Inferno said.

"Then what I saw in my dreams…" Raiden began.

"Yes. What I told you in your dreams is true…You five are not suppose to exist in this world."

"What? …You…five?" Inferno gasped.

"I suspected this…That Inferno-kun and I were having the same dream," Raiden whispered.

"That meteorite fiasco…" Burner spoke.

"…Where we were sent to the afterlife…" Bloom added.

"…That must be our reason why we can't evolve beside Bloom since she's already fully evolved," Hydro said.

"I went to the future…Then I came back to this world…And Inferno-kun was suppose to vanish from existence, but he came back," Raiden said, "And it's causing the destruction of this world. That's what Cresselia said in my dreams."

"So it wasn't just me that was having those dreams!" Inferno gasped.

"So what you five are saying is that none of you are suppose to be in this world?" Will pondered, "Yeah, right. Cresselia, mind explaining some stuff to us? These two traveled to the future and back again with Inferno coming from the future in the first place while Team Go-Getters here all 'died' and were brought back to life."

"You said they're causing some sort of distortion in the fabric of space in this world. IF space itself becomes distorted…Why will just this world be destroyed?" Lance asked.

"…If the distortion of space expands, the powers of darkness will expand as well. Eventually…The world will become enveloped in an eternal nightmare," Cresselia explained.

"Enveloped within a nightmare…?" Sonia repeated.

"I get it! Onii-san told us that Darkrai have the ability to become stronger as darkness grows. Is that it? Is their existence causing a Darkrai to become stronger than others?" Will asked.

"Yes. Do you know where we are at this very moment?"

"Well…We're in the little Azurill's dream, right?" Burner asked.

"That is correct, yet incorrect."

"Don't talk in riddles! I hate riddles!" Burner complained.

"She means that we're not in Azurill's _dream_, but Azurill's _nightmare_," Will replied.

"Cresselia…My momma told me about you," Lance said, "She said your Lunar Wing can dispel anyone's nightmares. Can't you use it to awaken Azurill-chan?"

"Sadly, I cannot," Cresselia replied, "The distortion of space is causing my powers to become ineffective against nightmares."

"So do you have an idea about what's causing the distortion?" Inferno asked.

"Yes. I believe that it is being caused by you and the four with you," Cresselia replied, pointing at Raiden and Team Go-Getters.

"Eh?" everyone gasped.

"So…So what you told me in my dreams…was true? That…That us just existing is causing the fabric of space to distort?" Raiden sniffled.

"What?" Inferno gasped, "Raiden-chan, you've been seeing her in your dreams, too?"

"Same here," Team Go-Getters added.

"It is true," Cresselia said, "I am sorry for this…But you five must be removed from this existence!"

"Oh boy…" Sonia gulped.

"Who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are Kick!" Onii-San declared, suddenly appearing as he kicked Cresselia away with a blazing double-kick.

"Onii-san?" Sonia pondered as Nazo ran up.

"Told ya he would do it, Mind!" Nazo laughed as the Drowzee ran up.

"Last time I'm betting against you!" Mind declared as he gave the Scizor a TM.

"Ooh…X-Scissor…" Nazo noted, "I like…"

"What are you doing?" Cresselia demanded, "Those five must be removed from this existence or else the s…"

"So mind telling me why you're impersonating your natural-born enemy, Kaiser of Darkness?" Onii-san asked.

"...!"

"A fake?" Raiden gasped.

"Damn…" 'Cresselia' growled, "Foiled by a gay…"

"I'm not gay!" Onii-San roared.

"Then why are you pink?" the fake Cresselia sneered.

"_Pink_? You little asshole!" Onii-san snapped before letting loose a Godzilla roar as his fur changed a brilliant scarlet, "Flamethrower!"

"What?" 'Cresselia' gasped as 'she' dodged the attacks before vanishing, "I will eliminate them!"

"So…Mind telling me how finding Azurill's dream self is going?" Nazo asked as he watched the furious Weavile assault the very area the fake Pokemon was with Flamethrowers and Aura Spheres, still roaring like Godzilla and confusing the heck out of everyone there who had yet to see him fight.

"No luck so far," Inferno replied, "We got distracted by her."

"Him," Nazo corrected, "The Cresselia you ran into just now was a fake."

"A fake?" Bloom gasped.

"Help me!" a voice screamed.

Everyone, minus Onii-san in his furious state, turned to see Azurill, now a chibi-version of herself, running away from a hoard of Greymon. The Greymon themselves were dark-skinned with metal-lined skull-helmets.

Lance's left eye twitched. "Nazo…" he said darkly.

"I know, Lance, I know," Nazo nodded, "I tried to stop him from trying to teach the little kids about Digimon, but he wouldn't listen."

"Fine…Transform!" Lance declared.

His form altered once more. He changed into a beastly fusion of dog, lion, and wolf. It had snow-white fur mixed with fire-orange fur, actually resembling flames on the lower ends of his legs, covering his paws and up to his knees, and his head and upper body, the muzzle being white. He had noble, yet mysterious, gold eyes and wore an orange device on his forehead, a gold drill on the center. On its chest was a silver, curved spike, resembling a Shoutmon's tail, with two silver spikes emerging near his waist's back. On his back were two, large, engine-like devices. His tail was tipped with a golden drill along with two smaller drills on each of the knees of his hind legs. The fangs emerging from his jaws, ending three inches before the jaw, didn't make him seem friendly though…neither did that drills.

"Oh, Dorulumon. Nice pick," Nazo noted.

"Thanks. Dorulu Tornado!" Lance howled as a tornado ripped out of his tail drill and rammed into the Greymon, deleting them, "Mind-san, I want you to keep me in here as long as you can. I'll protect Azurill-chan in the Nightmare while everyone else takes care of her out in the Awake World."

"Alright, but be careful," Mind nodded, "If anything happens to you here, it'll happen to you out there."

"Right," Lance nodded before howling and tackling a Greymon that survived.

At that moment, two more Greymon appeared, and Lance's eyes narrowed further.

"Man! These guys just won't give up!" Nazo cursed. "Waiot! I've got it! Lance!"

Lance looked over to him, still in Dorulumon mode, and nodded. "Yeah?"

"How 'bout we send these guys on their way with the old 'you know what'?" Nazo asked smugly.

"The you know what?" everyone asked.

"Dumbassses. Isn't it obvious?" Nazo asked. "We're gonna combine!"

"They're gonna combine!"

"They're gonna combine?"

"They're gonna... combine..." 'Cresellia' commented. "Gay-YAAAH!" 'she' screamed before dodging another flamethrower.

"Transform!" Nazo shouted as his body began to shift. "Shoutmon!" he said as he suddenly transformed into the dragon-like digimon.

"What the- How'd he use Transform?" 'Cresellia' demanded.

"In the mental landscape of the living mind, thought is given form," Onii-San said. "For example..." he said as he cut his own paw deeply with his claw, then began to gather blood into his paw. "GANTA GUN MAX!" he said as he turned the gathered blood in his hand into a swirling projectile and launched it at the 'Cresellia', knocking it out of the sky in the resulting explosino before it began running again. The next moment Onii-San cut the sides of his own forearms deeply before perforated blades made of blood materialized, similar to Leaf Blade. "Crow Blade!" he said as he took chase once more, combining Flamethrower, Aura Sphere attacks, and slashes from his blood-born blades.

"Digi-Xros!" Nazo and Lance both shouted as they turned into a red and orange streak before slamming into eachother. When the light cleared, Nazo was standing in the middle of a large double-cannon tha appeared to be made of Dorulumon's body. The legs held the two large orange-armored cannons, the engine-like devices mounted on the front, as the back legs stuck out of the back and linked into the back, the drill-shaped tail sticking out of the link as Nazo in Shoutmon form took command of the cannon, the two Greymon charging straight at him.

"Target: Locked on!" Nazo said as an orange crosshair appeared in front of him, before splitting into two and locking right onto the attacking Greymon. "DORULU... CANNON!" he roared in his own and Lance's voice before pulling the triggers, the cannon barrels exploding as flaming Dorulumon heads shot out into the two Greymon, deleting them and the ten duplicates that appeared a half-second later.

* * *

"So let me understand this…A fake Cresselia was in the Nightmare and wanted to erase from existence Team Starlight and Team Go-Getters…Nazo, Onii-san, and Mind appeared before the fake Cresselia could perform the act… Onii-san was called 'gay' and then 'pink' before assaulting the fake…And now Lance is still in there, protecting little Azurill in her Nightmare…That's what you're saying, correct?" Chatot recapped.

"Hai, Chatot-san," Sonia nodded.

"Oh good," Wigglytuff smiled, "Everyone, we'll be taking care of the two while Lance helps little Azurill in her bad Nightmare!"

"Oi…" Chatot sighed, "He does this all the time…"

"But that what makes him such a great Pokemon," Lan said, "He lightens the mood of any situation, inspiring others to do what they do best. Right, Nazo-san?"

"Right," Nazo nodded, "I recall a time when we were in a hostage situation and he actually made friends with our captors. Even got them to turn themselves in, get early bail, and form an Exploration Team. What was their Team Name again?"

"Team AWD," Onii-san grumbled, still mad he couldn't get the fake Cresselia.

"Oh yeah…"

"Everyone, this is a serious matter! So until further notice, all of you are to search and learn about the distortion in the rift of Space and how to get Azurill awake," Chatot ordered.

"Okay!" the Wigglytuff Guild Members agreed.

* * *

"Now explain this again…slowly, if you please…" an elderly, thin woman with light-violet hair done in a bun with a few bangs sticking out ordered, "Why should I look at a human?"

"We've told you, she isn't a human," Cana groaned, "She's something called a NetNavi."

"She's been throwing up every day in the guild," Mirajane said, "We're worried about her."

"…When was the last time you cleaned that place?"

"A day after she started her puking, Porlyusica-sama," Maylu replied.

"Hmm…" Porlyusica began to tap her chin as she looked at the pink and black-wearing girl on her couch/examination table, "Lay on your back."

Roll nodded and followed her instruction. Porlyusica gently placed a hand over Roll. A pink seal with a red cross in the center appeared before her hand. She ran it up and down Roll for a few moments.

"Tell me…How long was it since you last had a man?"

"About two months," Roll replied, "My fiancé and I…Wait, what are you talking about, you perverted old lady?"

"Don't call me old!" Porlyusica snapped as she gently rapped Roll on her head, "Now then…As for your condition, it's simple; you're nearly two months pregnant."

"P-Pregnant?" the four girls exclaimed.

"That explains the appetite for having Chili on Hot Dogs with strawberry syrup," Mirajane said.

"Actually…That's what I normally sneak onto my Chilidogs," Roll giggled sheepishly, "But I never had a big craving for strawberry syrup and chili on my fries, though…"

"That's the pregnancy talking," Porlyusica said, "November…Sometime in that month is the best time that belly of yours will be prime for birth. Now all of you…_Get out of my house!_"

With that, she punted the three girls outside before letting Roll let herself out. Maylu and Roll squealed in delight as they held each other's hands and jumped a bit. Cana just tilted her head.

"I thought you'd be taking that kinda news differently," Cana said.

"Roll and her fiancé have been wanting to have children for years now," Mirajane explained, "Oh my…I just realized something…"

"What?" Cana asked.

"I get to have a baby shower in the guild!" Mirajane squealed, making the tarot card Mage facefault.

"I liked you better when you got out more…" Cana mumbled into the gravel.

"Huh? You say something" Mirajane giggled excitedly, "Oh…And this is great! We can tell the whole guild…"

"Why?" Roll asked.

"Simple; when the wife of one of our guild members got pregnant, we all helped," Mirajane replied, "In fact, there's an unofficial tradition that members of Fairy Tail can let their children be born in the guild. They say that when that happens, the child of that birth will feel the warmth of Fairies all about them and give them great lives."

"That's amazing…" Maylu awed.

"Good thing I'm a member of Fairy Tail, then," Roll giggled as she removed her left boot to reveal the Fairy Tail Mark on her left leg.

"To the guild!" Mirajane cheered before dashing off.

"Oi…When she hears about a lady of the guild getting pregnant, she gets like that…" Cana sighed before following the other two back to the guild.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay with you guys," Burner said as Team Go-Getters, minus Mind due to his presence being required for Lance to stay within Azurill's Nightmare, were laying blankets on the floor.

"It's not a problem," Raiden replied, "It's nice to have company at times."

"Run away!" Nazo screamed as he ran from the furious Weavile using Flamethrower.

"I'll show you 'thinking pink!'" Onii-san roared before launching another flamethrower.

"At least the Blue Blood Popcorn is popping…" Nazo muttered as the large kernel exploded and flooded half the room.

"Whoa! What was that?" Hydro asked.

"Typical routine Nazo does to cook the BB Popcorn," Inferno replied, "From what we've learned, it needs powerful flames in order to pop, and that they need Onii-san's Flamethrower to get that needed temperature."

"Haven't you tried to pop the stuff?" Burner asked.

"Yes, but it always burns the kernel," Inferno replied before Nazo was thrown into a wall.

"And that's for the pink comment!" Onii-san barked, calming down, before flinching, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Bloom asked, the others walking over except for a narcolepsy-attacked Ace.

Suddenly, the room began to rumble as a portal began to form. Will, for a few moments, mistook it for a Zone Portal…until a figure that broke the roof emerged from it. It seemed to be based upon the prehistoric dinosaurs known as the 'Theropod,' the bipedal carnivores. Its body was mainly a shade of light purple, although it had stripes and markings of a darker shade and a grayish-colored arm underside and waist. It had semi-large wings in the same manner of coloring. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls laid encrusted with a gray rim encircling them. Its arms had somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a purple band of coloration at the wrist. It had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extended to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

"Palkia…" Bloom whispered.

"Godzilla!" Sonic screamed, literally screaming like a little girl, before dashing into a cupboard, shivering like mad before he closed the door behind him.

"Oh yeah…I forgot I scarred him for life involving a Godzilla Marathon the day before we left to Toriko and Komatsu's world…" Onii-san recalled, "Well, Lan, your NetNavi is pretty much FUBAR at the moment, so you'd best…"

_"None of you shall leave!"_ Palkia roared, _"I have found you at last! The defilers who are causing the distortion of Space!"_

"N-now, Palkia-sama…" Will nervously gulped, everyone in the Prime Zone knowing that this being was the reason the Zones were formed and could be unformed by it as well, "What do you m-mean by that?"

_"Silence, Prime Zone Traveler!"_

"Yes, your godship…" Will whimpered, hiding behind Lan.

_"I am Palkia! I hold sway over space! I have dominion over dimension! I am the one who reigns whether or not a dimension will remain…even if it is the Prime Zone!"_ Palkia roared.

_'This is bad…Palkia-Kami-Sama is the one who created space, meaning he is a sixth of what created Spiral Energy…'_ Onii-san thought, _'Dialga-Kami-Sama and Giratina-Kami-Sama are the others who hold a sixth while the very creator of the universe-the Big Bang and the actual God herself-Arceus-Kami-Sama truly created Spiral Energy, meaning she holds the remaining three-sixths of Spiral Energy and created it herself…'_

"Onii-san…Are we fucked?" Yuck asked.

"Big time, Yuck. Big time…" Onii-san replied. "I mean, nothing short of a _Tengen Toppa_Ganmen could help now... but those haven't been seen since the destruction of the world between the eleventh and twelfth dimensions."

"Say what?" Yuck asked, not getting any of what Onii-San just said.

_"You cannot escape now! This is the end of you five! Grrr-Oooooo!"_ Palkia declared with a mighty roar.

Instantly, the jewels embedded upon his arms erupted in a gold light. The top of Sharpedo Cliff instantly erupted and vanished, turning into pure Spiral Energy that was absorbed by Palkia. The light engulfed him, Team Starlight, and Team Go-Getters.

"Hey! You're not getting away from us!" Cheetor roared as he ran in.

"Cheetor, wait!" Silverbolt called as he and Black Arachnia followed.

"I'm going in!" Lan declared as he chased them into the light.

"Wait up!" Will called as he ran in as well, Ed and Al chasing after him.

"You idiots! You can't fight a god at _your_ levels!" Onii-san barked as he dashed in, "You're all getting detention for this later!"

"Oh no!" Sonia gasped as she ran into the light just before it faded, revealing they had vanished.

"No…" Ashe gasped.

* * *

**M****e: Heh. Roll's pregnant, Sonic's soiling himself in a cupboard due to seeing Palkia, and now the two teams of the current world and a few members of Team Ryuusei have been taken. Oh, how will this turn out? Find out…next time!**


	64. PMD: The Ruler of Space, Palkia!

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

"Eh? You're pregnant?" everyone exclaimed.

"Well, that calls for one thing…" Makarov grinned.

"Party!" the members of Fairy Tail cheered.

"Is this…normal?" Charle asked as she saw the festivities begin.

"I'm not sure…" Dark-Slayer replied, "Still new here."

"It's an unofficial tradition of Fairy Tail," Erza explained, "When a female with relations to the guild via being a member or having their husband being a member, the guild celebrates the new life or lives with a big party."

"This is a great guild," Dark-Slayer grinned.

"It would be nice to have Kamikaze-kun here," Roll spoke as she ate another one of her Chilidogs.

"You still have Dream Communicator, right?" Dark-Slayer asked.

"Yeah," Roll replied as she took the item out, "Oh! I get it…But will it work when I'm like this?"

"Of course it will," Levi said as she walked up, "Even though you're a few months into pregnancy, Dream Communication will be able to work. It won't once you're at four months, though."

"I see…" Roll spoke as she looked at the item in her hands.

"Everyone, party twice as hard as a normal celebration for both the pregnancy and for our annual Harvest Festival in a few days!" Makarov declared before adopting a perverted grin, "And especially for the Ms. Fairy Tail Contest!"

"Ms. Fairy Tail?" Maylu repeated.

"Aye. It's a beauty contest among all the women of Fairy Tail. The winner gets 500,000 Jewels," Happy explained, "Mira, Cana, Erza, and Lucy will be in there, of course, but I'm sure anyone else has got a chance."

"…You're confusing me right now, Happy-kun," Maylu said.

"He wants-a you to compete-a," Mario explained, eating a plate of pasta.

"Aye," Happy nodded, "Peach-hime and Aki-sama, too."

"Personally, that's not the best thing about it," Natsu said.

"What is then?" Lucy asked.

"Fantasia," Natsu replied.

"Fantasia?" Peach repeated.

"Yeah. It's when the Mages of the guild perform a big parade that goes around the town!" Natsu replied, "Everyone has their own spells for the parade!"

"I remember one a few years back when you and Lisanna did a phoenix act for it, Natsu," Mirajane giggled before flinching at the glare the Dragon-Slayer gave her before he walked off, "Oh dear…I said shouldn't have brought it up…"

"What do you mean?" Roll asked.

"Whenever you say the name 'Lisanna' around Natsu, he becomes a grumpy," Happy explained, "Lisanna and Natsu hatched me from an egg."

"You came from an egg?" Tsuna gawked.

"Aye."

"So…What happened to Lisanna?" Omega-Xis asked.

"…She did on a mission…" Mirajane replied.

"Hey…Let's not worry about the past right now," Dark-Slayer said, "We have a future to celebrate for."

"You're right," Mirajane nodded, her cheerful personality reappearing.

"I'll go fetch the baka," Dark-Slayer said, "How can four Dragon-Slayer have the Quartet Elemental Eating Contest with just three Dragon-Slayer? Just ain't right."

* * *

The pillar of light erupted within a area that appeared to continuously reshape itself. The light faded to reveal everyone that had entered the light. They looked around except for the God of Space.

"Wh-Where is this…?" Raiden pondered.

_"This is my domain! Spacial Rift!"_

"Spacial Rift?" Will paled, "Oh boy…This is bad…very, _very_ bad! We're not supposed to be here. No one but Palkia is allowed to be in this realm."

"It keeps on changing…" Lan noted.

_"You five dare distort Space? Without_my_permission?"_ Palkia snarled at the two Pokemon Teams before raising a claw at them, _"I will be rid of you now! This is the end!"_

"Oh boy…" Onii-san gulped, _'And me with my Spiral Energy being cut off at the moment. Crap!'_ "Aura Sphere!"

"What?" Bloom gasped as Palkia avoided the aura technique, "How did you do that? I thought only Riolu and Lucario could use Aura Sphere."

"All Pokemon can use Aura. They just haven't been able to manipulate it like the Riolu and Riomew Evolutionary Lines can," Onii-san replied before tackling everyone over the edge of the area they were standing on, "Now retreat!"

_"Grrr-Ooooooo! They fell! However…There is _no _escaping _me_!"_ Palkia roared before jumping down after them.

* * *

"Ugh…Is everyone okay?" Lan asked, being at the bottom of the pile.

"Yes," Bloom replied, being at the second highest with Raiden on her back.

"Good…Now get off us!" Burner barked before they untangled themselves.

"It appears we have landed somewhere new," Silverbolt examined, "It almost feels like a Mystery Dungeon down here."

"But this is all such a shock!" Raiden sniffled, "Who knew things would turn out this way…?"

"Not me," Burner said, earning a String Shot from the Shiny Spinarak.

"I don't get it…" Hydro spoke as he tapped his chin, "Why did Palkia attack us?"

"He knows you five are creating Distortions in Space," Will replied, "Normally, beings who cause distortions in Space are relatively small. Palkia normally chooses these as watchers for him in Zones."

"Then why is Palkia trying to kill us?" the two teams snapped, their eyes blanks and their teeth fangs.

"There are times when these chosen have the off-chance of having so much Distortion Space around them that it causes Space to be altered," Will continued, "That is when Palkia will not let them exist. Palkia loves his job more than his life and will gladly destroy an entire reality to do so."

"That's ins..." Lan began before yelping in a trip, "What did I trip on?"

"These," Silverbolt replied as he picked up four plates, "What are they?"

"The deep scarlet plate is known as the Draco Plate, which boosts Dragon Type Moves," Onii-san explained, "The lightning yellow plate is the Zap Plate, a booster for Electric Type Moves. Oh, and the lime-green plate is the Insect Plate, a booster for Bug Type Moves, and the ruby-red plate if the Flame Plate, a booster for Fire-Type Moves. Look on the backs."

"Oh! I know this! This is ancient Unknown!" Raiden exclaimed, "Let's see…Aw man! The Flame Plate doesn't have anything! The Draco Plate may have something…'When the universe was created, its shards became this Plate.' Oh wow! This one's possibly as old as the universe and Arceus themselves! Now for the Zap Plate…'The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate.' These giants must be Regirock, Regiice, Registeel, and Regigigas since they're known as the Legendary Golems or Legendary Giants. Now the last one…'Two beings of Time and Space set free from the Original One.'"

"Time? Space? Ah! Palkia and Dialga!" Hydro realized.

"Who's this Original One?" Black Arachnia asked.

"Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon," Onii-san explained, "Arceus is basically what created everything in this world. She is the one we know of in various religions as God, Kami-Sama, etcetera…You get the idea. It's said that she was first an egg before it hatched and created the universe. In fact, she is the one who created Spiral Energy itself. Without Arceus, we'd have no existence. Not in this Zone, not in _any_." _At least in theory,_he added to himself mentally. He couldn't be completely sure. Not with what he knew of the Protheans, Forerunners, and of course the Spiral Race the Anti-Spirals had been before they sealed off their own evolution.

"Oh boy…" Silverbolt paled.

"Furthermore, it's said that Arceus has over a thousand arms that did her creating. The Dragon Trio and Lake Trio were also born from her. Right now, and always, Dialga contains a sixth of Arceus's original Spiral Energy and can turn anything else into it," Onii-san explained, "However…I do recall one thing about Spacial Rift…"

"And that is…?" Black Arachnia pondered.

"This isn't the world we were on, but a Zone even older than the Prime Zone," Onii-san smirked. He then placed a hand to his face, which then glowed as he pulled it off, revealing it was a mask resembling his Weavile face. His body glowed before he turned back into his human form, trenchcoat and all.

"How'd you do that?" everyone exclaimed.

"Like this," Onii-san replied as he pulled a Manetric Mask off Will, turning him back to human in his armor, "You all, except for Team Go-Getters, know that I've been to that Pokemon World we were just in before. Simply put, we gain special masks if we're not native to that world which allows us to go back and forth between the forms. However…"

"…We need something that only you and Will have, right?" Lan guessed.

"Half-right."

"You're the only one at the moment in this place that has it?" Cheetor asked.

"Yep," Onii-san replied as he removed Silverbolt's Mighty-Geot Mask, "And something tells me that I shouldn't remove the masks the rest of you who are from other worlds."

"Oh, come on!" Lan barked.

"Think of this as a detention," Onii-san narrowed his eyes at the teen. "After all, a normal classroom wouldn't be suit in this case."

"Um, Onii-san? What else do you know about Arceus and these Plates?" Raiden asked, her inner explorer getting the best of her.

"Well…I'll talk while we walk. Heh. I just rhymed…" Onii-san chuckled, "Now then…Arceus's name may come from the words arch (highest) and deus, which is Latin for god. It may also have a root in the Latin word arcanus, which means secret; sacred mystery. Arceus's name may also come from the word archaic (ancient), which comes from the Greek arkhaios, and is derived from the ancient Greek word for "beginning", arkhē. It could have also come from the Latin word archetypus (original). Alternatively, Arceus's name can be seen as a portmanteau of Zeus, the most powerful of Greek gods and arch (highest). Another theory may be the combination of Zeus and Ra spelled backwards. Zeus being the king of gods and Ra being the solar god and creator (albeit in different pantheons). Those two qualities are shared by the Pokémon. Also, Arceus can also be derived from aureus (golden), possibly referring to its hooves and wheel."

"Whoa…" Raiden awed.

"And these Plates?" Cheetor asked, somehow it being easy to understand since the Zap Plate was in his jaws.

"Well, my feline companion, each Plate has a different engraving which reveals part of the myth of the creation of the Pokémon universe, yet only eight of them have these engravings…" Onii-san cleared his throat for a few seconds before reciting, "'When the universe was created, its shards became this Plate.' 'The power of defeated giants infuses this Plate.' 'Two beings of Time and Space set free from the Original One.' 'Three beings were born to bind Time and Space.' 'Two make matter and three make spirit, shaping the world.' 'The Original One breathed alone before the universe came.' 'The powers of Plates are shared among Pokémon.' 'The rightful bearer of a Plate draws from the Plate it holds.'"

"From what I'm hearing, these Plates have a tiny bit of the rawest form of Spiral Energy, the very thing this 'Arceus' created," Black Arachnia noted.

"They might, but then again, they might not," Onii-san shrugged as his jumped over a Spacial Rend-created black-furred Lucario and kicked it away, "Be careful here. Spacial Rend can create beings that attack intruders."

"How bad could they be?" Ed asked when heavy breathing was heard behind him, "A giant Megatron the Dino-breath is right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes he is, Brother," Al gulped as he temporarily removed the Flame Plate from his mouth.

"…Run away!" everyone screamed as they ran off.

The giant Megatron deflated once they were gone, revealing a shaggy, brown dog on its hind legs, a red scarf, and a spiked tooth poking from its lower jaw. The dog gave out a wheezing-like snicker and walked off. Everyone stopped after an hour of running, going even deeper into Spacial Rend, panting.

"I hate…this place…" Will panted.

"Ditto…" everyone agreed before Palkia appeared before them.

"P-Palkia!" Raiden gasped.

"Shit!" Burner exclaimed.

"_Your resistance is useless!"_ Palkia declared, _"You will _never _escape from this place!"_

"Oh man…" Bloom whispered.

"Any reason why not?" Ed demanded.

_"I will reveal why! It is your fate…to be obliterated by me!"_ Palkia roared.

"H-Here he comes, guys!" Raiden screamed, "We have to fight!"

"Hold on! Did I remember to sign my will or not?" Will pondered.

_"This is it!"_ Palkia roared.

"No!" Onii-San said as he leapt in front of everyone, causing Palkia to stop as he spread his arms out in front of them. "If you want to get to them, you'll have to get rid of _me_ first!"

"But Onii-San! You said we weren't ready to fight someone of Palkia's level yet!" Sonia pleaded.

"I said _you_weren't ready," Onii-San responded. "However, _I_am on a more level playing field."

_"You? How does a mere human intend to stop me?"_Palkia asked. _"I, who control the fabric of space itself?"_

At that moment, Onii-San raised his left hand toward the heavens, his eyes closed as his body was tense, yet relaxed at the same time.

"Mighty spirits of kingdoms passed," he intoned. "From thine service to me, I emplore thee..."

_"What the- What're you doing?"_Palkia demanded as the space around itself began to shake.

"From I who saved your legacies for the future... GRANT ME THINE POWER!" he finished, the space above him suddenly shattering in three places, one yellow, one red, and one green.

As everyone looked up, an armored knight in white armor with a stone sword bathed in lightning appeared from the yellow tear. The next moment, a massive red tyrannosaurus rex with humongous jaws, flaming spines, bearing an armored skull and wearing a golden nose ring appeared, stomping through that space, cracking it with its thunderous footsteps. After that, a green-clad ninja bearing a red double-scarf and a large shuuriken on its back appeared, seemingly riding on the wind. They suddenly began spiraling around eachother before combining into a single golden stream. As Palkia looked on, a small, almost unrecognizable, golden drill with a silver mount burst through the light and shot forward, driving itself into Onii-San's chest before turning 180 degrees to the left.

The next moment a humongous light filled the space, blinding everyone there before it cleared. When it cleared Onii-San reappeared, his trench coat now buttoned up nearly to the collar. What was different however was that his body seemed to radiate energy, small arcs of lightning, gouts of flame, and contrails of wind leaping across it at irregular intervals. Around his neck and down his back he wore a crimson double-scarf that seemed to be made of wind itself, wore a dinosaur skull-shaped helmet over his head with the back flaming where his hair was, and at his side he held a stone-hewn sword infused with lightning at his right side, the valiant blade filled with power.

"Neo Tribe King!" Onii-San declared as he swung his sword out to the right, bursts of lightning, fire, and wind flaring behind him as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Neo... Tribe... King..." Sonia and Lan repeated in awe.

_"What sorcery is this? How have you gained so much power!"_Palkia demanded.

Onii-San opened his eyes, now glowing neon green from behind the holes of the dinosaur skull helmet he wore as he raised the tip of his sword at Palkia. "We evolve... To become greater then we were before... That's how a drill works!"

"And he _kills_ the mood with his talk of _drills_," Ed said flatly before Sonia whacked him over the head.

_"I don't know what you are talking about drills for, but a mere costume change and light show won't faze me," _Palkia roared as it launched a Spacial Rend attack straight at Onii-San.

"Stand back!" Onii-San said holding his left hand to the others, pushing them back with a gust of wind before removing the giant shuuriken from his back and spinning it in his hand before sawing through Palkia's attack.

_"Impossible!" _Palkia roared.

"To reject common sense and make the impossible possible," Onii-San said as he lunged at Palkia, redrawing his sword. "THAT'S THE WAY A MEMBER OF TEAM DAI-GURREN ROLLS!"

The next moment Onii-San multiplied in a gust of wind, a dozen of him surrounding Palkia before the replicants drew their blades, extending the lighting by nearly double.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Inabikari Maruchi-Setsudanki!" Onii-San and the replicants roared before slashing Palkia with the extending lightning blades multiple times from all sides, then retreating, the replicants disappearing.

As Palkia got up and recovered from the attack, Onii-San raised his sword into the air, the flames from his skull-helmet entering the blade, turning it from lightning gold into crimson red.

"Naito's Dekata: Tyranno Ken Doumeihigyou!" he shouted as he suddenly released a horribly deafening roar -like that of a dinosaur-, before leaping into the air, then changed directions and drove his blade straight through the ground at Palkia's feet, creating a massive explosion beneath it that summoned an ethereal tyrannosaurus rex made of fire that tackled into Palkia head-first knocking it onto its back a good distance away.

As Palkia got back up once again, Onii-San began gathering energies into his palm before launching it into the sky, then leapt backwards into the air before pointing his blade at him. "Shuzoku Ate: Zetsumetsu Ryuusei!"

Suddenly, dozens of red-hot meteors bathed in flame, lightning, and wind, began to rain down on Palkia from above, burrying him under the relentless barrage of flaming meteors.

"Woah..." Lan gawked at the sudden display of power. "No wonder I couldn't beat him the first time."

"Do you think he was holding back?" MegaMan asked.

_Neo Tribe King..._Sonia thought to herself. _Could Onii-San have some connection to the ancient societies the OOParts originated from?_

"There. That should keep him down," Onii-San sighed. "At least for a couple..."

_"I will not lose to you!"_ Palkia roared before slashing at Onii-san, creating a moving Zone Portal that engulfed the combat teacher.

"Onii-san!" everyone yelped as they saw the man sent away by the surprised Zone Portal.

"You teme! What did you do to him?" Ed demanded.

_"I simply returned him to where he interfered,"_ Palkia replied.

* * *

Onii-san screamed, once more a Weavile as he landed on the assembled Wigglytuff Guild, minus the Wigglytuff, at Sharpedo Cliff. Everyone got out from under him. They all looked at him as he got up.

"What happened?" Chatot asked.

"Oi! That jerk pulled a cheap shot on me!" Onii-san barked, "Oh shit…That guy pulled a cheap shot on me…They're all alone now!"

"Alone? Alone with who?" Wigglytuff asked.

"The halbringer of space itself," Onii-San answered. "Palkia."

* * *

_"Now for the…what?"_ Palkia stopped as he saw Cheetor, Lan, Black Arachnia, and Al all holding their heads as if they were in pain.

The others saw that the Plates and Lan's BEWD necklace were resonating with one another. Long, metallic claws ripped out of the left paws of Cheetor and Al as more legs ripped out of the Ariados legs of Black Arachnia. Lan growled as his body began to glow. The Draco Plate entered Lan's glowing form as the Flame Plate, Zap Plate, and Insect Plate entered Al, Cheetor, and Black Arachnia respectively. More metallic bits sprouted from the Transformers as Lan's glowing body altered into a much larger form, easily going up to Palkia's torso. Cheetor, Al, and Black Arachnia screamed as their bodies exploded, their Pokemon Masks landing near the others, as Lan's body stopped glowing and changing.

Black Arachnia resembled more like spider-themed Asian belly dancer Transformer in a deep, venom red, gold, black, and blue. She now bore the Maximal Symbol instead of the Predacon symbol. Al was bulkier than his last Maximal Form, his legs had three joints to them while his left arm was a strange fusion of tiger head and robotic. His helmet's normal red eyes were now slit and feral along with his helmet, now adorning a longer horn spike and a few additional spikes on the sides of the head, resembling horns. His left shoulder had strange metallic blue armor over it.

Cheetor was taller than his Transmetal Form with legs like Al's, but his had a metallic purple on the left leg and both leg's ankles. He had a blade emerging from the back of his elbows and an engine-like device on his back, metallic purple and silver. His body seemed to be coated in dark, sandy-yellow fur with bits of silver and metallic purple metal emerging from it. His head seemed to be older as well, roughly a rebellious teen's face. He had a goatee, fearsome, scarlet, feral eyes, and a black metal face with fangs for teeth.

Lan's form made Inferno and Burner gawk. Before them was what resembled a Charizard, but the size of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. His horns were sharper along with the rest of his body. His entire body was pure white with bits of blue to it. His eyes were a brilliant sapphire with slits. His tail flame was pure sapphire in color with white lightning crackling off it. His left arm was now a fusion of skin, scales, and metal. His left hand's claws were pure diamond and had bits of metal emerging from it like armor. (GammaTron Note: For those not familiar, this is the Electric Tale of Pikachu version of Charizard, but the left arm, tail flame, and colors are different)

"Whoa…Lan evolved!" Hydro awed.

"That's his Charizard Form?" Inferno and Burner exclaimed, shocked, "He's _huge_!"

"A-Al?" Ed gawked, seeing his brother's new form, as Silverbolt's jaw dropped in his Robot Form, a bit of drool escaping from it as he looked at the spider woman.

"Close your jaw, Bowser," Black Arachnia smirked as she used a single finger to close to Fuzor's jaws.

"You hurt our buddy," Cheetor growled, his voice a bit deeper.

"I say it's time to Pulverize a Palkia," Al growled, his voice deeper as well, "Beast Mode!"

The two feline Transformer snarled as they made a front flip. Their Beast Modes resembled each others, surprisingly, although Cheetor's was the color of a cheetah while Al's was a tiger's colors. Both resembled larger, prehistoric versions of their first Beast Modes mixed with technology. The white and blue Charizard narrowed his eyes at Palkia, blue smoke emerging from his nostrils in a snort. Black Arachnia took out a blaster as everyone else prepared to fight. Palkia and Lan roared at each other before the two flew at each other, ramming into one another. Lan threw Palkia to the ground as Al and Cheetor roared, igniting the engines on their backs, and shot at Palkia, ramming him to Black Arachnia and Silverbolt. The two open fired their blaster as Burner fired a Burst Flame. Palkia managed to dodge the attacks, only for Bloom to unleash Frenzy Plant and bound his left arm and legs. Raiden and Ed ran up the vines, the former releasing Volt Tackle. Ed jumped above Palkia and released a barrage of Shadow Balls. The two attacks collided with Palkia on opposite sides, makin the God of Space roar.

"Forgive me for this!" Will shouted as he unleashed a flurry of sword strikes that pierced Palkia's wings while Cheetor and Al transformed, their engines turning into blasters.

"Fire!" both roared as they released blasts from their blasters that toppled the Space-Incarnate Deity to the ground.

"Hydro Cannon!" Hydro roared.

"Burst Flame!" Inferno roared.

Lan let out a war-roar as a white energy formed in his mouth. Hydro released a giant beam of pressurized water with Inferno's beam of magma-like flames. Lan swung his head a bit before releasing an attack similar to a Blue Eyes White Dragon's Burst Stream of Destruction. The three attacks combined with each other and formed a spiral. The spiral rammed into Palkia and unleashed a giant explosion, sending everyone to the other side of the visible area with everyone bouncing off Lan's wings and landing on the ground as the Charizard landed on his back.

_"Grrr-ooooo-aaaah! Grrr-oooo…Aaaaaah!"_ Palkia roared in agony before freezing in mid roar.

"…H-Huh? P-Palkia…Palkia has stopped moving…" Raiden gasped.

"Oh shit…We broke him!" Will screamed, "Oh man…! Oh man…! Oh man!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Cheetor roared, bonking Will on the head.

"Ite!" Will yelped as he rubbed his head.

"What happened to him…?" Bloom pondered as she and her teammates examined the frozen deity.

_"Palkia has been…Palkia has been enveloped by the Nightmare."_

"Wh-Who said that?" Raiden gasped as everyone looked around.

"Who are you? What do you mean that Palkia-Kami-Sama has been enveloped by the Nightmare?" Al asked.

_"It means that the power of Darkness has spread so much further,"_ the voice explained, _"If its growth remains unchecked, the world you live in will be engulfed in Darkness. But all of you…Would all of you please enter my son's Nightmare?"_

"Y-Your son?" Inferno gasped, "Ah! Th-That means that you're…"

He didn't finish when all of them suddenly slumps. They soon fell over, fast asleep. The masks those without one had one floated before going over them once more, turning them into Pokemon, Cheetor now a Luxray. Onii-san along with Team Ryuusei's remaining members, except for Lance, walked in.

"Onii-san…" Ashe began, "…Just _where_ do you get these connections?"

_"That is for another time,"_ Arceus's voice soothed, _"Your friends may need your help in the Nightmare."_

"Hai, Arceus-Kami-Sama," Onii-san nodded before the others collapsed, fast asleep.

* * *

"Ah! Palkia-Kami-Sama!" Will yelped as he ran behind the others, "…Hey…How'd you guys get here?"

"Arceus," Yuck replied before glaring at the shivering Sandslash, "Oi! It's not Godzilla! It's just a god that controls all of space!"

_"All of you? What are you doing within my dreams?"_ Palkia demanded, _"No! I remember! We battled! So why am I…dreaming?"_

"Your deity of Space…I am afraid you have been enveloped within a Nightmare, casted by a Darkrai," Nazo replied.

_"What…What did you say? I'm…in a Nightmare…?" _Palkia gasped before releasing a powerful roar, _"This proves it! Those five should not exist!"_

"Hold on!" Lan snarled as he caught the swung claw of Palkia, barely struggling with it.

"W-Wait, Palkia-Kami-Sama! We need to ask you something!" Bloom called, "Why are you trying to eliminate us?"

_"You dare pretend that you don't know?"_ Palkia demanded, lowering his claw, _"You are distorting Space with reckless abandon! If the distortion spreads, the power of Darkness will grow! The world you know will be drowned in this Nightmare of Darkness! To prevent it…You must be wiped from existence!"_

"Urk! But there must be…There must be some other way!" Raiden pleaded, "You govern Space and Dimension, don't you, Palkia-Kami-Sama? Can't you correct the distortion of space yourself?"

"He could try and ask his brothers for help," Lyra said.

_"One; my brothers cannot do a thing for the things in which I govern. And 2; while it is true I can bend Space to my will…but…for the first time ever, I am unable to control a part of space! Worse still, the Distortion of Space is amplifying! This is all your doing!"_

"Now hold on! What about the Zone Cops?" Sonic asked, hiding behind Lan.

_"I spoke with them. Not even they could get to it! Beings I created with fragments of the purest Spiral Energy, so pure that not even Mana-the one also known as Arma Geddon- could ever hope to negate with his power of the Arcana Judgment, could go near it!"_ Palkia roared, _"There is now but one way to save the world…And that is for those five to be erased from existence forever! I am sorry for you five…But this must be done to preserve peace! Please understand…"_

Palkia rose his left arm as the jewel on it began to glow. Inferno hugged Raiden tightly as the Pikachu cried softly. Team Go-Getter just closed their eyes, awaiting for the end. Palkia swung his claw down.

_"Ah, here you are…I've found you at last,"_ a voice said, making Palkia stop before Cresselia appeared.

"C-Cresselia!" Will gasped.

_"The spreading darkness even engulfs this place! You five must be eliminated as soon as possible…Before we finally pass the point of no re…"_

"How-dare-you-imitate-Cresselia-Aura Sphere!" Onii-san roared as his attack rammed into Cresselia's side.

_"A fake?"_ Palkia gasped, _"But, in my dreams, she insisted that these five were bad…filled with malice and wickedness…"_

"He's a fake," Onii-san explained, "I'm friends with Cresselia, and I know she smells like stardust and flowers. All I smell from him is bad dreams."

"What do they smell like?" Burner asked.

"Sulfur, blood, garbage, rotting flesh. You know. The bad stuff."

"Ah…"

_"Enough!" _the fake roared as a pitch black aura erupted from its form, _"I will be rid of you now! Now take this!"_

"Raiden-chan, don't give up hope!" Inferno shouted suddenly.

_"Yes, that's exactly it! Never abandon hope!"_ a voice declared before a second Cresselia rammed into the other.

"Wh-What?" everyone gasped.

_"A second Cresselia?"_ Palkia gawked.

Suddenly, the first Cresselia was engulfed in the Nightmare. The Nightmare removed itself and Lan gasped, the collar of Kage rolling out of his Hammerspace. Before them was a Darkrai, but its collar was missing.

_"What? What is this? Who is this?"_ Palkia demanded.

"Excellent! I was just in time!" Cresselia declared.

"Blast you…Cresselia…" Darkrai growled, "I've been foiled! I was just about to eliminate these damn meddler once and for all!"

"Please, listen to me, everyone!" Cresselia called, "Each of you has been deceived by this being…Darkrai!"

"What?" nearly everyone gasped.

"That's right," Onii-san nodded, "The Darkrai before us is none other than the Cresselia that you five and the Space Ruler here have been seeing within their dreams. A mere illusion casted by this fiend!"

"Kage…Using an illusion of me is so like you! But to come out in the open like this…That is strange, even for you!"

"Kage-sensei…" Lan gasped, seeing the specter before them.

"Hm? Who are you, brat?" Kage growled, "…What? Another pesky human? Bah, it matters not…My plans will go through eventually…You cannot catch me, Cresselia…Not ever. You meddlers, Raiden, Inferno, Burner, Bloom, Hydro, White Charizard, Rose Bunneary, Baby Blue Chatot, Blue Sandslash…I shall be waiting in Dark Crater."

With that, Kage vanished from Palkia's dreamscape. Lan collapsed to his knees, shaking as he tried holding an arm out to where Kage once stood. Sonia, Onii-san and Sonic looked at Lan with sad faces. They all knew how close Lan was to his late Sensei. Seeing him alive and evil, though…

"…Dark…Crater…" the Pikachu with pink hearts for red electric pouches whispered.

_"Lan Hikari…You say that_fiend_is your master?"_ Palkia asked, narrowing his eyes at Lan.

"Yes…" Lan replied, "…I think…I'm not sure now…"

"There can only be just two Darkrai in existence," Cresselia said, "When one Darkrai were to die, he'll instantly reform in an area of this world, his nature changing depending on the location he is reformed. When I last sensed him being reformed, it was in Dark Crater."

* * *

"Yo, Six, check it out!" Rex grinned as he ran up to the green-wearing man before holding up his exposed left hand, revealing the Fairy Tail Symbol on it, "They made me an honorary member."

"I see…"

"Don't worry. I'm always gonna be for Providence. Once we get back, we're going to have a _lot_ of Evos to cure, right?"

"Probably."

-Attention all Guild Members and guests: The Ms. Fairy Tail Contest will begin in a few minutes- a voice said –Please head outside to the courtyard at this time!-

"Ms. Fairy Tail? Hubba-hubba…" Bobo winked.

Everyone that had come from other worlds and Fairy Tail Members walked out to the courtyard. They all stopped before a large stage. Before it was a slender man in a violet business suit and sandy-blond hair.

-People of Magnolia Town! And people from nearby towns! And those from other worlds! And those who especially came from the underworld, don't forget to go back to your graves when it's over! Okay?- the man joked, earning laughs from many of the crowd –And for what you have all been waiting for! The Fairy Tail Beauties will perform on this stage! Let the contest begin! The announcer will be me, the Sand Magician, Max Alrose!-

"Whoa…" many of the younger otherworlders awed as they watched Max perform some sand magic.

-May I introduce our first contestant! Miss Cana Alberona!- Max declared as Cana seductively walked out to the stage, flicking her hands and covered herself in tons of Tarot Cards –Wow! The cards are covering her body!-

The cards swirled around her for a bit, concealing her from everyone. The cards soon dispersed and all the men and a few lesbian women gawked. Cana held a seductive pose in a skimpy orange and white bikini.

-She changed into a swimsuit!- Max commentated.

"500,000 Jewels…No, I got the alcohol fee…"

"Swimsuit?" Maylu gasped silently behind the curtains.

"That's cheating!" Lucy whispered, upset at the move.

"So…You can also do it this way…" Erza noted.

"Don't worry, Maylu-chan, that stuff the Adult you gave to you must have noted something for contests, right?" Roll asked.

"Hai. Some of them involved you and others with Chu-chan," Maylu replied as her Pichu hopped onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Roll, I'll do my best with Maylu-chan to win this!" Chu saluted.

"I'm counting on you," Roll nodded.

"Heh," Makarov smirked with a nosebleed.

"…Meh," Dark-Slayer shrugged.

"Well…I've got a Royal Flush," Bobo commentated, being one of the three judges with Makarov and Tsuna.

"Eight-point-seven," Tsuna said as he held up a paper with the number.

-Next contestant; Princess Peach, one of our new members from the Mushroom Kingdom from far-far away!- Max called as Peach walked out.

Peach took out a violin and began to play it. Everyone in the area couldn't help but give a smile at hearing the melody she played. She soon stopped and everyone applauded.

"Lady, King me because I'm in checkmate with the Queen!" Bobo exclaimed.

"What a wonderful melody form a wonderful lady," Makarov commented, _'Would have preferred to see a bikini.'_

"Nine-point-nine," Tsuna said, earning a bow frm the princess before she walked backstage.

-A last-minute entry; Samus Aran!- Max called as Samus walked out, the men and lesbians hooting at her figure due to her being in the ZERO Suit, even as she preformed acrobatic feats for them all.

"So flexable…" Makarov nosebled.

"Lady, you are out of this world!" Bobo grinned.

"Eight-point-nine," Tsuna said before Samus nodded and walked backstage.

-Fourth contestant, the new S-Class Member! The lovely, Miss Juvia!- Max declared as Juvia turned into water, amazing everyone…especially when her clothing turned into a skimpy blue bikini with bubble-like patterns on it –Wow! Her performance goes well with her swimsuit!-

"Gray-sama, are you watching this?" Juvia asked.

"Another sexual attraction?" Lucy fumed.

"Lady, I'm all washed up from seeing your act," Bobo grinned with a thumbs up.

"So hot…" Makarov drooled, both nostrils bleeding this time.

"Nine," Tsuna held up the number, making Juvia giggle and go backstage.

-And now, Maylu Sakurai, another new guild member! Sorry, everyone, but she's currently engaged to someone!- Max called, earning groans from the men.

"Ready, Chu-chan?" Maylu asked.

"You bet!" Chu nodded.

"Chu, Thunder!" Maylu ordered as her left hand released a white seal with the Fairy Tail Mark and the tarot card image for 'Death' on it.

Chu jumped above Maylu and released the attack. Maylu rose her seal and black energy scythes ripped out of it. The scythes and electricity collided, creating a shower of black and white sparkles.

"Chu-chan, Flash!"

"Right!"

Chu's cheeks glowed before blinding everyone for a few seconds. The attack ended and everyone's vision cleared to reveal Maylu wearing an elegant black and white dress that showed a bit of her cleavage. She blew a kiss to the audience and a wink.

"Now that was a night light!" Bobo grinned.

"It sure brightened up my mood!" Makarov giggled perversely, tissue up his nose.

"Ten," Tsuna rose the sign, the '0' of the '10' being Fairy Tail's symbol.

"Arigatou," Maylu and Chu bowed before walking behind stage to be hugged by the pregnant NetNavi.

"You were amazing!" Roll grinned, "Is that what those texts had?"

"That's just for the beginning magic," Maylu said, "I looked ahead and found that the magic…Well…I think I know what Professor Paradox meant by me being the one to do that stuff…"

"Really?" Roll pondered, frowning with worry, "Maylu, my unofficial sister, what do you mean?"

"C-Can we change the subject?" Maylu asked.

"…Hai…" Roll nodded as the two watched Mirajane take the stage, "This should be good."

"I am very skilled in Transformation Magic! Next, I'll perform…Face Transformation: Happy!" Mirajane declared as her head turned into Happy's head, "Aye!"

"Whaaaaat?" everyone exclaimed as Dark-Slayer and Happy laughed and applauded.

"Just the face! Gajeel!"

"Pffft!" Gajeel preformed a spit-take as Happy and Dark-Slayer laughed and applauded harder.

"Only Happy can make me happy…" Luigi muttered.

"Sis…" Elfman gawked.

"Oi…Seems the champ destroyed herself…" Bobo muttered.

"Not your best, but the chest…" Makarov drooled.

"Five," Tsuna held up the number, letting Mirajane bowed and walk off, now having Dark-Slayer's head and prompting the Dragon-Slayer to collapse from laughing alongside Happy.

-Now for our fourth contestant! The strongest woman in Fairy Tail, Erza Scalet!-

"So what do you think she's going to do?" Rua asked.

"Bikini?" Crow asked.

"Oh, please let it be a bikini…" Yang and Yo prayed before they saw Erza's outfit stip from her and change into a kitten outfit, "Woot! Even sexier!"

"One word; Meow!" Bobo drooled.

"Neko!" Makarov cheered as the tissue shot out with trails of blood.

"…Seven-point-seven," Tsuna held up the sign and cued Erza to walk backstage.

The contest went on. Aki preformed with her Black Rose Dragon and her Rose Witch, doing a small dance with her witch as her Dragon used its flexible self to make herself resemble a rose in full bloom, petals falling around. It made Yusei blush when a swirl of rose petals and Mist Flames that Aki made parted to reveal her in a slender two-piece swimsuit, especially since Aki winked and blew a kiss at him. Ruka, having learned a few Light Magic tricks from Makarov, made fireworks from her hands that stood out form the curtains behind her. Levi McGarden made various words come to life. Visca Moulin preformed a dazzling shooting performance. Chrome used her illusions to create various things, even changing herself into a two-piece. Yin preformed Woo Foo for everyone, amazing them at the various spells she knew. Bobo kept pulling out puns, Makarov spent most of the time getting nosebleeds and made sexy comments at the girls while giving Ruka and Yin a cheer since they were underage and not developed yet, and Tsuna kept pulling out the numbers.

-Our next contestant! Super Rookie…-

"It's my turn!" Lucy gave a determined look in her blue and gold cheerleader uniform.

-Give it up for Lucy H…-

"No! Don't say my last name!" Lucy screamed as she bolted out on stage.

"Why?" a person in the crowd asked.

"She's cute!" another awed.

Lucy giggled nervously as she waved, _'If people know my dad is rich, I won't be able to get the money.'_

"Well…I'll dance with my Stellar Spirits," Lucy spoke as she took out a set of keys.

"Next up," a voice said.

"Wait, I haven't even started yet…" Lucy began to complain.

"If you talk about fairy, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all _me_. The champion will definitely be me, Evergreen!" the voice declared.

Evergreen was a well-developed, tall woman. She wore librarian glasses, silver hair, and a silver, very revealing, fairy-theme outfit. Jack covered Rua's eyes as Mario and Mew covered Ness and Lucas's eyes. Crow wolf-whistled and earned a fist from Lucario.

"It's boring, so we'll end the beauty contest here!"

"What?" Lucy gasped.

"Evergreen?" Gray gasped.

"She came back?" Elfman gawked as Makarov paled.

"Hey, what happened to my 500,000 Jewels?" Lucy asked.

"Everybody should vote!" Happy exclaimed.

"Quit playing around! This beauty contest concerns my living!" Lucy snapped.

"Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!" Gray shouted.

"What?" Lucy pondered as Evergreen removed her glasses.

"What did you say, little girl?" Evergreen asked before Lucy turned to stone.

-This is terrible! Everybody, run!- Max shouted.

"What are you doing, Evergreen?" Makarov snapped, "Are you trying to ruin the festival?"

"Doesn't a festival have a main show?" Evergreen smirked as she put her glasses back on.

She then lit the curtains on fire. The fire burned away the curtains and everyone gasped. Behind them, every single contestant and Chu were turned to stone. Beside the Maylu statue was Roll, bound and gagged with Luxus beside her.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"She turned those in the waiting room into stone!" Primal gasped.

"Well that's jest…_Prime_!" Rattrap growled.

"Mirajane-chan!" Dark-Slayer gasped.

"Sis!" Elfman cried.

"She got Erza too!" Happy gasped.

"Sis!" Yuck and Rua screamed.

"You fool!" Makarov growled, "Turn them back to normal!"

"Oi, Fairy Tail Idiots…the real festival begins now!" Luxus declared as a man in black armor, the Fairy Tail Mark on his tongue, and a blue-haired gentleman in a blue gentlemen outfit appeared beside him.

"Luxus!" Makarov gasped.

"Fried and Bixlow!" Gray paled.

"The Raijinshuu, Luxus's Bodyguards!" Droy gasped.

"Why don't we play a game…Old Geezer?" Luxus sneered, "We'd better hurry since Fantasia starts tonight."

"Don't you dare!" Makarov exclaimed when a lightning bolt nearly hit Mirajane and Maylu's statues.

"I'll take these girls as hostages," Luxus explained, picking up Roll by her hair, "And this bitch will be my personal hostage."

"You…You…" Dark-Slayer snarled, "I will not allow you to take who is with someone else away from their bonds of the heart!"

"Dark-Slayer…" Roll whispered.

Suddenly, her NaviMark and Dark-Slayer's Fairy Tail Mark glowed. Luxus released Roll's hair as a burning pain hit it. Roll turned into a pink sphere of energy as Dark-Slayer turned into a black sphere of energy. The two spheres collided and created flash of light. The light faded to reveal Roll, wearing a pitch-black jumpsuit under Dark-Slayer's clothes. The jumpsuit had a bit of her cleavage while her NaviMark was now being used as a hair clip. Her hair was done in a ponytail with black, red, and brown highlights in it and her eyes had a scarlet and chocolate-brown tint to them.

"Double-Soul…Saito-Soul," Roll DS spoke, her eyes changing into slit and scarlet.

"S-Saito-Soul?" Jet repeated.

"Sugoi!" Happy and Natsu exclaimed.

"Ah! Roll-chan summoned Double Soul!" Tsuna gasped, "But why is it called 'Saito-Soul?'"

"Saito's his name when it's translated," Natsu explained, "Dark-Slayer is just his Dragon-Slayer Nickname."

"You _dare_ hurt one of those girls…And I'll rip your bodies to shreds," Roll growled, Saito's dragon wings and tail emerging from her form, _'This Double-Soul…is different…'_

"Well, well…Seems you used Take Over," Luxus smirked, "I want you even more now. Alright then. If you lose just once, you will be mine forever. Each time a rule is broken, I will destroy one statue…Like I said, this is the main show."

"There are things that can't be taken as a joke, Luxus!" Makarov growled.

"Of course, I'm _serious_," Luxus sneered.

"I think I get it," Jack said, "This is a battle royal to see who is the strongest is all of Fairy Tail."

"Ohh…Smart one," Bixlow grinned, his long tongue sticking out.

"The rules are simple; The last survivor wins! The entire town is the battlefield and you have three hours to defeat all of us! Fairy Tail Fight…Starts now!" Luxus declared before the four vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Isn't this great?" Natsu grinned, "This is way too easy to understand! I'm pumped!"

"Natsu?" everyone but Roll DS gawked.

* * *

"Marill! Momma!" Azurill cried as she was hugged by the two.

"Oh, Azurill, my sweet little baby!" Azumarill cried.

"Azurill! That's great! You woke up from your nightmare!" Marill grinned.

"Thank you for staying with her," Azumarill said to the newly-evolved Mewcario.

"Oh…Well…" Lance blushed as he traced a circle with his left foot.

"Thank you, Lance!" Azumarill cheered as she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek, making the Aura Pokemon blush heavily.

"I-i-i-i-i-it was n-n-nothing…Azurill-ch-chan…" Lance stammered.

"Aw…Lance has a crush…" Ashe whispered to the other girls as the family of three turned to Cresselia.

"Thank you, Miss Cresselia!" Marill bowed.

"We are forever grateful for helping awake our girl," Azumarill curtsied.

"And Mr. Mind, too!" Azurill giggled.

"Huh? Me?" Mind gawked before the three walked up to him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Mind!" Marill cheered.

"We're grateful to you as well. You can stay with us whenever you please when you visit Treasure Town," Azumarill spoke.

"Well…Shucks, it's the least I could do!" Mind replied as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Cresselia-sama, what happened to Palkia-Kami-sama?" Sonia asked.

"Palkia is immersed within Spacial Rift…Where he's attempting to take care of the distortion of space…As the being that governs space itself, he is staking his pride on success. Given that duty, I would not expect to see him manifest here again," Cresselia explained.

"Well done! How remarkable! It's truly quite marvelous! Marvelous, indeed, Cresselia~!" Chatot swooned, "We'd heard your powers to dispel darkness, but only in rumor. But it was all true~! I must say, this is completely marvelous!"

"I get it…You used your power when we were in Palkia-Kami-Sama's nightmare," Will said, "That's how you pulled us all out of that nightmare."

"Indeed. I do have the power to dispel Darkness…It lets me dispel nightmares and awaken those in deepest sleep. Darkrai stands as an opposite to my being. He has the power to enshroud those who sleep in nightmare. Hydro. Raiden. And Inferno…Do you recall where you met my imposter?"

"And by that, you mean the one that they first met?" Inuyasha asked.

"Indeed. Those were all encounters in your dreams, weren't they?" Cresselia asked the two.

"…That's…That's true!" Hydro gasped.

"Yeah…The first time was in a dream. Then later on, come to think of it…When we went into Azurill's dream with just Lance, that time we weren't dreaming…So I guess it never occurred to me…But I realize that was in Azurill's nightmare! In other words, still in a dream," Inferno noted, "Then we met again, but in Palkia's nightmare. That first Cresselia we first encountered…It was only in dreams!"

"Darkrai has the power to create realistic illusions," Cresselia explained, "What Darkrai was doing…was using his illusions to think you were seeing me. It was all an elaborate ruse to get at you, Inferno, Raiden, and Hydro…So that your whole existence could be eliminated."

"Whaaat?" Bidoof exclaimed in shock.

"To eliminate Hydro of Team Go-Getters and Team Starlight…from this world?" Chatot gulped.

"Whoa…That's some big problems there…" Burner gulped.

"Well, it's shocking that he wanted to get rid of you three…" Bloom began.

"…But why did he go through such an elaborate plot?" Mind pondered, "Why did he go through all that with a Cresselia imposter?"

"I guess it's because he was probably frightened of the three," Onii-san said.

"How so, Onii-san?" Jetfire asked.

"Well…Those three, along with Bloom and Burner, saved the world once before each…" Onii-san began.

"Twice in Team Go-Getters case," Burner interrupted, "One from the awaken the Ragnarok Groudon and from the Meteorite heading for our world to destroy it."

"And Team Starlight prevented the destruction of Temporal Tower," Raiden nodded.

"Yes…But who was it that really put the ruin of Temporal Tower into motion?" Cresselia pondered, "Who was it that really sought to put the planet into paralysis?"

"No…" Lan gasped, "Shut up! Kage-san…My Master would never have done something like that!"

"Lan, do you want me to beat you up with another Infinity Big Bang Storm again?" Onii-san threatened, putting his clawed hand to the side of his face in order to remove his mask.

"No sir…" Lan shivered, "But I can't stand it when anyone insults those close to me…Especially those who have died…"

"Lan, he may have been your master once," Nazo said, "But right now, he is corrupted. I bet he intends to shroud this world in darkness and failed to do so with the destruction of Temporal Tower."

"So now he's attacking Space rather than Time…" Will noted, "Ah! This may affect other Zones as well!"

"As the distortion of either one grows, so does Darkrai's power to create nightmares," Cresselia explained, "What he sought to do was envelop all Pokemon into an eternal nightmare. It was all Darkrai's doing…He was making the distortion of space expand."

"Darkrai was doing that? B-But I thought it was because we five existed!" Raiden gasped, motioning to herself and Team Go-Getters original three members.

"While it is true that you five are causing a distortion…It isn't large enough to do any damage," Onii-san said, "In fact, it could be fixed easily, but you'd only be able to evolve into your next level once. After that, you wouldn't be able to evolve ever again."

"That is correct. Furthermore, they won't be able to expand on their own," Cresselia continued.

"Th-Then…" Raiden sniffled.

"Yes…The distortion of space expanding has nothing to do with any of you," Cresselia replied, "It was blamed on you, however, so that you would be eliminated. It was all part of Darkrai's elaborate deception."

"Oh, Inferno-kun…" Raiden began to cry, "I…I…I'm so glad…We're not…beings that must not exist…"

"Raiden-chan…" the flameless Charmander whispered as he gently hugger her.

"It's OK for us to live in this world…" Raiden cried into his fur, "We're not unwanted…"

"I don't know what you two went through…But…It's just not possible…For any of you to be not wanted in this world," Guildmaster Wigglytuff said, "If any of you went away…It would make me very sad. I think everyone here would be sad too."

Everyone there began to agree. Each one recalled times they had with the two teams, be they good or bad. Wigglytuff turned back to them.

"See?"

"Yeah," Hydro nodded.

"More than that…It's not just you five…Everyone here…All the Pokemon in the world…Not one of their lives is without meaning! So never think you're not wanted ever again. Stay full of cheer! All right~?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Urf…Th-Thank you, Guildmaster…" Raiden began to tear up once more.

"I can't believe it…I just can't believe it…" Lan spoke.

"I know, Lan," Sonic nodded, "I can't believe he's alive…and evil…"

"This is his new life, you two, remember that. He never comes out in the open. He does his nefarious work from the shadows," Cresselia explained, "When you confront him, he'll always flee…That is how he is now. However, he is doing something so unlike him right now…"

"Coming out in the open, right?" Nazo asked, earning a nod from the Legendary Pokemon, "That must mean he really wants you guys dead. He even invited you five along with Lan here to Dark Crater."

"Where is it anyway?" Sari asked.

"Map, if you'd please," Nazo said, Chatot giving one to him, "A-thank you. Now then, see this volcano here? All the way on the southeast side of the map on the little island? That's Dark Crater. Most likely, he wants to turn you guys."

"But I don't want to be gay!" Burner exclaimed, earning weird looks from everyone, "Oh…Oh! Oh…My bad! Wrong sort of turning…I'll go into the corner now…"

"It could be a trap," Cresselia advised.

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap or not!" Raiden declared.

"We'll face it, through thick and thin!" Bloom declared.

"We're the two teams who can't be beat! Team Starlight and Team Go-Getters!" Hydro and Inferno declared.

"We're heading for Dark Crater and that's final!" Raiden declared, her cheeks sparking to prove her point.

"…Very well…" Cresselia nodded, "However…I wish to accompany you. I have chased him for a long time to thwart his plans I have known of since nearly five years ago."

"As will I," Dinobot growled, "He is a coward and must be shown honor!"

"Same here," Inuyasha, Lance, and Will added.

"We will keep it at this limit," Cresselia said, "Anymore, and Kage may run off."

"Don't worry, everyone! We'll beat Kage and come back!" Raiden promised.

"Yes! You do that!" Chatot cheered.

"We're rooting for you!" Mind declared.

"You all take care, by golly!" Bidoof exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Take care!" Sunflora cheered.

"Go get that Darkrai!" the Azurill family cheered.

"Everyone, thank you," Sonia bowed, "Come on! Let's go to Dark Crater!"

* * *

"Wait," Onii-San suddenly said as they exited the Guild building.

"What is it now?" Lan asked.

The next moment Onii-San pulled out a revolver with a black silencer with the NME emblem on it from his hammerspace -which looked like it'd never meen used-, raised it vertically and emptied the casing before turning it down and putting a single bullet in, spun it several times, then slapped it back into place. "Lan. Your resolve is within question, and it is for that reason that I must test you once again."

"What is that thing?" Bidoof asked as he looked at the odd tool Onii-San brought out.

"And how're you going to test me with a revolver that only has one bullet?" Lan asked.

Onii-San then placed the gun in Lan's hand, raised it to his own head, and then took a few steps back. "You will point that gun at my head and pull the trigger. It's a one out of six chance there'll actualy be a bullet in the chamber, but unless you can't pull it, then I'm afraid I can't allow you to go."

"Why's that!" Lan demanded.

"Because if you cannot to this, then when it comes time to face Kage, your teacher, your resolve will be too weak, and you will not be able to fight him at full power," he conluded. "Now pull the trigger."

"But what if I hurt you?" Lan pleaded.

"Seriously Onii-San, isn't there another way to test him?" Sonia asked, hoping to talk him out of this.

"If you're concerned about hurting me, then you'll be concerned about hurting Kage _too,_" Onii-San stated. "Now pull it, or else I won't allow you to go to Dark Crater. I'll use force once again if I have to."

Lan gulped as he tightened his grip on the gun and took aim at Onii-San's head. As his hands shook, his mind flashed back to when he was training with Kage and the good times they had, but then flashed to Azurill's suffering at Kage's hands. A few moments later his mind flashed back to reality, and the gun was once more pointed at Onii-San.

"If your resolve is too weak, then I can't allow you to go," Onii-San repeated indignantly as he crossed his arms.

The next moment, Lan pulled the trigger, and the world slowed to a crawl as he suddenly felt the gun jerk back in his hands. As he cried to himself, _'what have I done?'_, the world turned entirely sepia as the world slowed to a literal crawl around him. _No! I have to stop it!_Lan cried to himself, only to find his body nearly 100% frozen in place, the bullet still heading straight for Onii-San.

However, Onii-San was suddenly enveloped in a plume of spiral power, his color returning to him as he side-stepped the bullet casually as it sailed through the air at one mile an hour. He then walked over to Lan, took the gun from his hand, walked back to the bullet, and smacked it towards the ground with the back. As the bullet began to careen downwards, Onii-San walked over and placed the gun in his hand, taking the time to curve Lan's fingers around it and level the gun barrel from the recoil before resuming his standing position. However, he then looked down and saw some debris being kicked up from when the bullet sailed into the ground, the debris itself rising in slow-motion. He then stomped it back into the ground and drug his foot back to its original starting position.

The next moment the world sped back up, almost as though nothing had happened as the color returned.

"Good. Then your resolve is strong," Onii-San commented casually as he walked forward and took his revolver back once more.

"Are you out of your mind! You could've seriously gotten hurt!" Sonia cried as Onii-San took his gun back. "What would've happened if an actual bullet came out of that thing."

_'They didn't notice?'_ Lan thought to himself.

"Lan, you've shown your resolve," Onii-San concluded. "Now get going. The world isn't going to save itself by you guys just standing there."

**

* * *

Me: Now this is an interesting development! Kage, Lan's late master, is alive and diabolical! Just why does he want those picked to come to him in Dark Crater? Did Onii-San just use Time Break? And what will happen to the girls frozen as statues in Fiore? Find out next time on Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!

* * *

**

**Natsu: Yatta! I can't wait to fight! What? Why the hell can't I get out?**

**Gray: I'm sorry about this, you guys. But I will win! Ice Make: Geyser!**

**Roll DS: A Yami no Caricature? Wh-Why do I know this? What…A-Are these his memories?**

**Lan and Megaman: Next time, Dark Crater and Saito-Soul!**

**Kage: So…You have come at last...

* * *

**

**NeoNazo356 Note:****Attack Translations**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Inabikari Maruchi-Setsudanki = Shadow Clone Technique: Lightning Multi-Cutter**

**Naito's Dekata: Tyranno Ken Doumeihigyou = Knight Move: Tyrant Blade Strike**

**Shuzoku Ate: Zetsumetsu Ryuusei = Species End: Extinction Meteor**


	65. PMD: Creator of All, Arceus

**Me: Update! Oh, and also…Hit it!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Charle: Do I really have to do this?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Happy: We're holding a vote!**

**Max: Looks! Personality! Or else…? It doesn't matter what you base your decision on…**

**Happy: Just let us know your hidden feelings!**

**Charle: We will be having votes on who will win Ms. Fairy Tail. The polls will be put on the profile page of this author.**

**Max: The Ms. Fairy Tail Contest is still running!**

**Happy: Aren't the results of this going to affect the story…?

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

The worlds all know of one thing; trying to bring the dead back to life is immoral. However, a group chooses to go against that knowledge. The Absolute Hunters, now accompanied with a black-wearing version of Protoman before changing into Dark Protoman, stood before the grave where their defeat at the hands of Viral and the Galleons and the Hunter Eradication Army.

"So…This is the grave?" Clockman asked.

"Yes, this is the grave of our newest member," Arma smirked, "He holds the Arcane Number XIII, 'The Death,' however…"

"This revival will alter the Arcane Number and change it to a lower level most likely?" the black-wearing Protoman asked.

"Indeed," Arma nodded, "Do it."

"Very well," Clockman nodded as he summoned his staff, a storm brewing above them, "Il littal, ul riocalo…san vay go chino! Mitsura…Gatteni jo moko no il inglenes…"

As Clockman recited something, the clocks upon his form began to turn counter-clockwise. As each rotation was made, they increase speed. The ground on the grave cracked with each turn until a skeletal hand erupted from the ground. Lockdown and Rampage looked in awe as muscles, tissues, veins, and even skin slowly reformed upon the skeletal hand. Soon, half the skeleton had risen, the parts rotted away reforming, turning into skin with blue tattoos upon it. The figure fully emerged from it with semi-long blue hair sticking wildly out. He wore bandages around his wrists that went halfway up his lower arms, bandages on his waist with some possibly being hidden by his black pants, the ends tattered and tied up by rope. Cracked orange sunglasses then formed and repaired themselves. The man looked up with green eyes when Arma rammed a fist into his chest, releasing a black electricity. The man screamed in pain for a few minutes before slumping. The image of 'The Earth' formed over his heart in a blue tattoo form as the man rose his head up, his eyes now a foggy green with a red tint.

"Welcome back to life and the Absolute Hunters, Kamina of Team Dai-Gurren," Arma smirked, "Zone Protoman, Dark Protoman, get the sword and the cape!"

"Yes, sir," both nodded.

* * *

"What is it this time, you unknown gender Naked Ape?" Viral growled into a cell-phone.

-My-my…Someone's a bit cranky…-

"Dammit! Just why did you call me, you ass?" Viral growled.

-…Rossiu's been murdered and the Gurren has been stolen-

"What?" Viral gasped, nearly dropping the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Kir asked.

"…It can't be…" Viral gasped before he hung up and got up, "Our investigation is done here. Inform the others here that we will be leaving within the hour. We are heading to my homeworld."

"Why?" Bass asked.

"The Absolute Hunters struck again," Viral growled.

"Well at least Sasuke and J created something for us in case we run into this place's Protoman," Jing said as he held up a white BattleChip.

"So all we have to do is make him swallow it, right?" Scar asked.

"Yes. Oh, and you can blow up as many limbs as you want if we fight them," Shadow replied, earning some dark chuckled from their semi-Alchemist.

"Finally…It was nice fighting this Zone's version of me…" Bass said, "But I prefer to fight Megaman."

"…Did you get it, Bandit King?" Shadow asked when the others of the Hunter Eradication Army had walked out.

"Naturally," Jing replied as he took out a folded paper.

He handed Shadow the paper. Shadow's look had changed since Roll and Maylu had been kidnapped. His gloves and shoes were now pitch black. On the backs of his gloves were flame patterns. On the sides of his rocket skates were flame patterns on them. The red markings on Shadow's arms and legs had altered into flame patterns while a flame pattern formed on the outline of his white patch of fur. (GammaTron Note: Think of the 'Flames' costume Shadow wears in Sonic Rivals)

"Those Zone Computers those stuffy idiots had was really cool," Kir explained as Shadow opened the paper, "Huh? Shadow, why are you crying?"

"I don't believe it…" Shadow spoke, tears freely running down his face, "She's safe…She's really safe…Dark-Slayer…Thank you…"

Jing and Kir looked at each other as Shadow continued his soft crying. The paper fell from his hands. On it, Roll's name, the location she was in their Zone, and what had happened to her in the last five months was on it.

* * *

"Here it is…Dark Crater," Cresselia said.

"I'll say one thing about it; it stinks," Sonia stated, covering her nose with her paws.

"True…True…" Sonic said, using his claws to keep his nose covered.

"Okay. I think we've covered the fact this place smells worse than a planet full of Muks and Grimers," Hydro joked.

"That's right. Let's get going," Inferno said.

"Yeah. We're heading into Dark Crater," Lan nodded before the group marched out, _'I guess it's time to see if the Student has surpassed the Master.'

* * *

_

"Yeesh…Even I'm not this messy in killing a State Alchemist…" Scar muttered as the team looked at the murder scene.

It had taken place within a fairly large office with a pleasant view of the city. From what the team was seeing, the room was a wreck with various imprints on the floor, burnt and slashed items scattered about, and blood staining almost everything on one side of the room. In the center was a corpse of a man in his forties. His white, priest-themed outfit was ripped in various areas and stained with his blood. His eyes appeared to have been gouged out and his tongue pulled out. The ears were mounted on a nearby wall along with the lips. The torso seemed to have exploded from the inside-out. Viral moved the body and his eyes widened.

"It's a note…" Shadow examined as he picked it up, "'Yoko and Simon.' Who are they?"

"Two naked apes that were members of the original Team Dai-Gurren and its predecesor Team Gurren," Viral explained, "The naked ape Yoko is a master of long-range weaponry while Simon…Simon is the reason the Anti-Spiral are gone and who made this universe peaceful for the Spiral Races."

"I see," Jing nodded, "This must mean that they're next."

"But how will we find them?" Scar pondered.

"We kinda did some Bandit King work in that Prime Zone," Kir explained, "We looked up everyone that was a member of Team Dai-Gurren since Mr. Whiskered-Shark here told us about them from the murder reports."

"You stole the documents?" Viral growled, "Where are they?"

"We put them back in your Enki," Jing replied.

"…"

"Viral?" Kir pondered.

"…"

"Uh…Viral?" Scar pondered.

"Yo, Viral!" Kir called.

"…Those Naked Apes have the documents…" Viral growled, "First, my helmet! Now it's documents! I swear, I hate Team Ryuusei almost as much as I did Kamina and Team Dai-Gurren!"

"Huh? There's something on the back…" Shadow noticed, "'Kamina is al…' that's all it says. The rest is covered by caked blood."

"Kamina?" Viral pondered, _'Just what is going on here?'_ "So where are Simon and Yoko?"

"All right," Jing said as he pulled out a set of papers, "Yoko and Simon are currently…"

* * *

"Why, that absolute moron…" Makarov growled.

"Nghhhhhhh! I've gotta save Nee-chan and the others!" Elfman roared as he lead the group out of Fairy Tail.

"Damn those assholes!" Crow growled as he, Yusei, and Jack drove out on their D-Wheels.

"Capture Laxus!"

"Hell, I'm gonna smash him to pieces!"

"How dare he look down on us?"

"Visca…I will save you, no matter what," Alzak spoke to the statue of Visca.

"Damn him…I'll put him in his place! That damn brat!" Makarov roared…until he collided face-first with something invisible at the exit.

"What're you playing at, old man?" Gray demanded as Makarov tried to get out.

"What is this…? I cannot go any farther! There is an invisible wall!" Makarov grunted.

"What's wrong with ya?" Rattrap demanded, "Dere ain't no invisible wall dere!"

He grabbed Makarov and charged at the exit. Makarov screamed as he collided with an invisible wall. It surprised everyone else when they saw Rattrap also get stopped by it.

"What's going on here?" Optimus pondered.

"There seems to be something here that's preventing us from leaving," Rhinox noted as he tried to walk out, but failed.

"A spell that effecting only da tin men and the old geezer?" Bobo pondered before writing appeared, "What? Oi, I better lay off the banana daiquiris…"

"Is this…Fried's Enchantment?" Makarov gasped.

"Enchantment?" Rex repeated.

"It's a form of barrier," Roll DS explained, her voice strangely calm, "It's a form of magic placed upon a barrier, designed to trap those who stay within its borders. This is one of those enchantments; Yami no Ecriture. The words we see before us inform what this enchantment tells us what we can and cannot do while we are within it."

"Roll…How did you know that?" Primal asked.

"I am not sure…I think…I think it's from Saito's memories," Roll DS replied, her tone showing that she was unsure of it herself.

"'Those above the age of 60, and stone statues, may not pass,'" Natsu read.

"What the hell's with this magic? It's like some kid saying 'Because I said so' and it's actually working!" Yang complained.

"It takes time to perform this magic…meaning it is useless in battle, but is perfect for traps," Makarov spoke.

"Oh come on! So this stupid writing doesn't let you go out? Can't you just smash it with some magic?" Natsu growled.

"An enchantment's rules are absolute!" Makarov argued.

"And this one encompasses both 'age' and 'substance'…When did this Fried become so powerful?" Six pondered.

"That bastard's a tricky one…" Gray scowled before running off, "I'll fight for you, master!"

"Gray!" Makarov called out.

"…Sloppy…"

"Hm?" Quickstrike pondered as he and SixShoot his Winged-Raptor turned to Roll DS.

"This enchantment…it's incredibly sloppy in my eyes…" Roll DS examined, "Why…A counterseal could be made within less than an hour. Reedus…May I borrow one of your magic pens?"

"Reedus?" everyone repeated before they turned to a pillar with a large man behind it.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I'm…scared of Luxus…" the man shivered.

"Reedus!" Makarov gasped, "Good! You know where Porlyusica lives, in the eastern forest, yes?"

"Uh-huh," Reedus nodded.

"She may have a medication to cure petrifaction. Can you ask her for me?" Makarov asked.

"Right! I can handle that!" Reedus saluted.

"Rex, you, Bobo, and I will escort him to the woman," Six ordered, "Let's move out."

"You got it," Rex nodded.

"You just wait, Luxuuuuus!" Natsu roared as he charged out…only to collide with the barrier, "What's this…?"

"Whaaaat?" everyone but Roll DS screamed.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Yomiko!"

A woman in her forties waved to a group of children, each of them with a backpack. The wind blew gently of her long red hair ending at her waist along with her light pink and snow-white dress. She may have been in her forties, but she had little to no wrinkles upon her. She looked over to some rustling bushes as a tall figure emerged. The figure wore a large, blue, tattered cloak with various straps and necklaces on it. The figure had a staff with a drill on the end along with a small mole-pig fusion the size of a mouse with round sunglasses on its face and a bare, star-shaped rear. The figure tilted his head up to look at the woman, revealing his blue hair, semi-wrinkled thirties face, and green eyes.

"Well…It's been awhile, Simon the Digger," the woman laughed softly.

"Too long, _Ms. Yomiko_," the man chuckled as the pig-mole jumped onto the woman's chest, "Boota still loves being on your chest, it seems. Still the biggest one I've seen as well."

"You pervert," Ms. Yomiko giggled as she ushered the man into the building, neither of them aware of figures watching nearby either on a tank-like vehicle or in a black and green punk car.

"Found them…" Arma smirked as he took off his binoculars, "Clockman, Zone Protoman, Dark Protoman, kill Simon. We'll let Yoko, or Ms. Yomiko, be reunited with her…boyfriend."

"Sir," Zone Protoman and Dark Protoman saluted while Kamina just nodded.

In the house, Yoko placed a cup of tea before Simon as he sat on a couch. She sat down across from him on a second couch. Simon tapped the surface of the drink and looked at Yoko.

"Hmm…This is Jasmine Tea, Yoko?"

"I still can't believe you can guess the drink like that…" Yoko sighed, earning a grin from her old friend, "So what brings you here?"

"The news," Simon replied, "Some people I know in a few areas told me that members of our team are being targeted and killed. They just killed Rossiu a few hours ago."

"Oh my…" the woman gasped before scowling and narrowing her eyes, "Are you scared I'm next, Simon?"

"No," Simon replied, "Personally, I'm more worried for Dayakka and his wife of being the next ta…Get down, now!"

Without even a second's notice, he tackled Yoko to the ground. Within seconds, the wall behind the couch Simon was on exploded as Dark Protoman, Clockman, and Zone Protoman dashed in. Yoko tapped the floor on a specific spot and a panel opened. She reached in a pulled out a weapon resembling the one Lan had used in Toriko and Komatsu's world. She fired and barely got Dark Protoman as Simon parried Zone Protoman's sword with his staff's drill. It glowed before drilling right through the blade and Zone Protoman's arm. A third katana swung at the two and Yoko parried it before she saw the attacker with Simon, both freezing.

"K-Kamina...?" Yoko gasped.

"Bro?" Simon gawked before crying out in pain as Clockman's staff impaled itself through Simon's left shoulder.

"Now die!" Clockman roared, "Calling C…"

"Chaos Spear Hail!"

Clockman screamed as he was pelted with Chaos Spears. Shadow warped into and preformed an aerial roundhouse kick to Clockman and Zone Protoman, knocking them both out of the room and crashing into the fridge and oven. Clockman yelped as he ran around, his rear on fire from the oven being on. Dark Protoman swung at Simon when Scar grabbed his arm and blew it up. Viral tackled Kamina and was about to kill him when he saw who it was.

"What? Kamina?" Viral gasped before Kamina kicked him off and charged, the two entering a deadly battle of blades, _'How can this be? How the hell can this naked ape just come back to life and somehow be fifty times as good as when we fought last in swordsmanship?'_

"Why you…" Clockman growled as he finally extinguished his rear, "I'll turn you into a little brat! Minus 27!"

His staff returned to him, letting Simon's wound spew out his blood until it stopped, Spiral Energy healing the wounds within a millisecond. The tip of the staff erupted in a black energy. It shot it out in a beam at Viral, who was beside Scar and Shadow. Yoko and Simon dashed and grunted from the attack, knocking them through a wall.

"Damn!" Viral cursed, "Get the two and retreat!"

"Right!" Jing nodded as he, Shadow, and Kir dashed out of the hole in the wall and found the two, "Oh boy…This doesn't look good."

"Interesting…" Shadow noted as he picked up Yoko in a bridal fashion, "But we need to think of it later. Let's move it, people and Beastman! Let's move, move, move!"

"Well, as much as I'd love to kill you all, it's time to leave. Bass, time to go out with a _bang_," Viral grinned.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho…" Bass chuckled sinisterly as he rubbed his hands together, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…"

Viral jumped out of the hole in the wall with Scar as Bass blew the roof off the building. Nearby, Arma gritted his teeth at seeing the Hunter Eradication Army getting away with their targets. Bass rose his left hand into the air. All around the area of the building, everything was being transformed into pure Spiral Energy. It coalesced into a giant sphere of Spiral Energy above the Ultimate NetNavi before Bass fused it with his Earth Breaker.

"Giga Earth Breaker…Drill Bomb!" Bass roared.

The sphere turned into a giant drill. He swung it down and let it spin as fast as it could. The Absolute Hunters in the home got out just as the drill drove itself through it and stuck halfway through the ground. All of them, minus Kamina, exhaled a relieved sigh until the drill began to glow.

"Fuck…" Clockman said before the drill exploded, taking out a ten yard radius of the point of impact.

* * *

"How's everyone so far…?" Cresselia asked, a bit burnt on one wing.

"I hate Fire Types that live in Dark Crater…" Lyra groaned, her tail smoking.

"Second," Raiden, Bloom, and Sonia agreed, all of them with tiny fires on their heads before Lan, Raiden, and Sonia licked their paws and put the flames out.

"Thanks, Lan," Bloom spoke.

"No prob," Lan, perfectly fine along with Inferno and Burner, said.

"Stupid Fire Types…" Inuyasha, Lance, and Will muttered, all three with the burn status.

"It could have been worse if we didn't have Dinobot and Hydro with us," Inferno said.

"Here…Eat some berries," Hydro said as he gave everyone a few berries, "I gave everyone a berry to cure your Burns, restore PP, and help heal your wounds."

"Thanks, Hydro-san," Sonia said as she began to eat.

"Once we're done, we're heading deeper into Dark Crater," Cresselia advised.

"Right," everyone nodded.

* * *

"Hey…Hey, guys! She's waking up!" Kir called.

"Shut it, crow!" Bass barked, throwing a boot at the albatross.

"Ohh…" Yoko groaned, trying to fully open her jade-green eyes.

"How are you feeling, Yoko-sama?" Shadow asked.

"Eh? Y-Yoko? I don't know anyone by the name Yoko. My name is Yomiko, a teacher," Yoko replied as she shot up…noticing her hand, "Wha…?"

"Get a mirror," Shadow ordered.

Kir nodded and flew out. He and Jing pushed in a mobile full-body mirror. Yoko looked into it and gasped. The various wrinkles upon her visage had vanished, replaced by young, healthy skin. She noted her clothing was now baggier on her and that she was shorter.

"I'm…I'm a teenager again…" Yoko gasped.

"You're not the only one, Yoko…" a voice said.

"Simon?" Yoko pondered as she turned to the door.

A boy around fourteen walked in. He wore a baggy blue jacket with orange markings on it and blue, baggy shorts. On his blue hair was a pair of orange-tinted goggles. Surprisingly, he resembled a younger version of Simon with Boota on his shoulder. Boota squeaked happily before jumping onto Yoko's chest once more.

"Y-You're a kid again?" Yoko gasped, "Wha…What the hell is going on here?"

"You were attacked by a group known as the Absolute Hunters," Viral explained, "One of their members, a time-traveler known as 'Clockman,' used a technique known as 'Minus 27' on you two, intended to hit myself and Shadow over there. Although, I don't see how it would work on Shadow, considering he has lived for billions of years now. You two took the attack and it seems that it caused you both to degenerate in age to when you two first met, most likely."

"Whoa…I never thought you'd be so smart out of battle, Viral," Simon said.

"Why you little…" Viral growled as he tried to tackle the boy, who ran around the couch Yoko was on with Viral chasing him, shouting curses and threats at the now-preteen.

"Um…You think I could get some clothes that don't restrict my movement?" Yoko asked.

"Viral went back to the remains of your home to get this," Shadow replied as he handed Yoko a box.

Yoko nodded before Shadow punted everyone but Viral and Simon out since those two had all ready ran out. A few minutes went by until Yoko opened the door. She wore a black bikini top with flame designs on it and tight short-shorts held up by a black belt. She had thigh-length, pink socks and white shoes with straps instead of laces. On her hands were black, fingerless, leather gloves. Her hair was done in a ponytail near the top of her head, two black chopsticks and a skeleton clip in her hair. Strapped to her was the strange rifle, somehow accenting her breasts. Kir collapsed with a nosebleed and giant hearts for eyes.

"This is my old outfit from when we were fighting the Beastmen…" Yoko examined, "Now that's sweet of you, Viral. …Boy, that leaves a bad taste in my mouth, for some reason."

"That's because he's tried to kill us on multiple occasions?"

"Brat!" Viral snapped, being held back by Bass and Scar.

"You know…I recall you were a bit aroused by my outfit like this, Simon," Yoko smirked.

"That was before…before Nia…" Simon sighed sadly. Her fading image still permeated his memory.

"Ack! S-Sorry about that, Simon…" Yoko apologized.

"It's alright, Yoko…" Simon said.

"So where are we?" Yoko asked.

"My apartment in Smash World," Shadow replied as he gave the woman a cup of coffee.

"Thanks…" Yoko bowed before taking a sip and performing a spit take, "We're _where_?"

"Funny…The shrimp did the same thing," Bass said, earning a glare from Simon before being whacked on the head by Simon's staff.

* * *

"Any luck, you guys?" Gray asked as he ran up to Mario and Luigi.

"Nothing. Damn that-a Fried!" Mario growled.

"Mario, we should-a be careful," Luigi advised, "There's a chance-a that we could fall-a into a trap."

Not even a second later and Luigi's words jinxed them. Instantly, a barrier cut them off from the people of the town. Words formed on the barrier's walls. They read 'Rule: Only the strongest of the mages trapped in here may leave.

"It's…It's-a telling us to fight-a each other?" Luigi gasped.

"That isn't-a fair, Fried!" Mario shook his fist…until he felt colder, "Luigi?"

"I'm sorry…" Gray apologized as Mario turned and gawked at the frozen Luigi, "I'm sorry about this, you guys, but I will win! Ice Make: Geyser!"

* * *

"What da Pit is goin' on 'ere, Natsu? Are you over 80 or are you a statue?" Rattrap demanded.

"Dammit! Why can't I get out?" Natsu complained as more words formed on the invisible wall.

"'Battle of Fairy Tail Progress Report'…?" Makarov read before his eyes widened as the words 'Gray VS Luigi VS Mario…Winner: Gray' appeared, "Wh…What is this?"

"Why would they be fighting each other?" Happy pondered as the words 'Mario and Luigi are unable to fight. Fairy Tail Members Remaining: 101.'

"…Ah! That's what he meant by 'Fairy Tail Fight!'" Roll DS gasped, pausing from her work on a counter-seal, "He's making the members fight one another!"

"What?" Optimus gasped as more words formed on the wall, "Look! 'Rua VS Jack VS Warren. Winner: Jack. Yusei VS Crow VS Wang. Winner: Yusei. Wakaba VS Macao. Battle Commences. Kulov VS Rex VS Niggy. Winner: Rex.'

"Stop this! Just stop this, you fools!" Makarov screamed.

"So there are enchantment traps set up all around town…and the people who get stuck in them are forced to fight one another…" Happy examined, "Roll, you were right…"

"Roll, get your ass on that counter-seal, dammit!" Natsu roared as he tried to get out, "I wanna join in! What's with this stupid invisible wall?"

"What good would 'joining in' do?" Roll DS demanded, whacking Natsu over the wall, an invisible wall there as well, "This isn't like one of the normal fights in this guild…Comrades being forced to eliminate one another…This isn't nakama…"

"Why the hell can't I get out? This is just…a battle festival…So why the hell can't I get out?" Natsu complained.

"I can get through just fine…" Happy noted as he flew around.

"Likewise," Charle noted.

"I can't…" Wendy said, her palm pressed up against the barrier.

"Damn wall!" Gajeel roared as he tried to get out as well.

"…It seems that Dragon-Slayers have a body composition similar to that of stone statues…" Roll DS guessed, resuming her analysis of counter-seals, feeling a small pang in her head, _'Ugh! Wh…What is this…?'_

_"Saito…"_

_"Hai, Uncle Midnight?"_

_"Do you understand what I just said to you?"_

_"Hai, Uncle Midnight! You took me from Mama and Papa so that I could be stronger and protect them!"_

_"You're halfway right…I took you from them because you are an important part of a prophesy…'When the pendulum of years swings past seventeen, the Judgment will collapse and fall before the The Fool, The Earth, and The two Deaths of Fairies. The Fool and The Earth shall become The Drill and piece The Judgment with the twin Deaths' powers. Absolute Justice shall shatter and balance will be restored. Lives will revert and begin anew.'"_

_"Zzz…"_

_"Oi! Wake up!" the black dragon roared, "And pay attention to what I'm about to show you! You'll never know when you need to be a master of enchantments and writing spells."_

_"Hai, Uncle Midnight!"_

_'These are…his memories?'_ Roll DS thought, the wall now saying that there were only 42 Fairy Tail Members left, _'That must be why I could see the sloppy work of that Enchantment…'_

"No! Gray! Elfman!" Rhinox called out, the words 'Bixlow VS Gray. Winner: Bixlow' and 'Elfman VS Evergreen. Winner: Evergreen' appearing on the wall.

_'Luxus…'_ Makarov thought.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Will asked.

"No," Cresselia replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No…" Dinobot growled.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Lyra squawked.

"Are we there yet?" Will laughed until Lan picked him up and brought him to his face.

"For the last time, no!" Lan roared.

"Got it…" Will chuckled nervously as they entered a giant crater-like room with a lake of lava across from them.

"It's a dead end…" Raiden examined.

"This appears to be the deepest we can go…But where is Kage?" Bloom pondered.

_"You've kept me waiting…"_

The room seemed to glow for a few seconds. The glow faded and Kage erupted from the shadows. Everyone jumped back as he landed before them.

"Kage!" Sonia gasped.

"Good of you to come, all of you," Kage said before glaring at the ones he didn't pick.

"Why do you keep after us?" Raiden demanded, "Y-You don't even know us!"

"I know you all too well," Kage chuckled, "You two especially, Inferno and Hydro."

"Hydro, when you first came to this world…And Inferno, when you came to this world with Grovyle…You were both caught up in accidents."

_'An accident…?'_ everyone thought.

"Oh, that's right! Grovyle once explained it…We had an accident when traveling back in time…" Inferno remembered.

"Yes, you and Grovyle had an accident traveling through time while Hydro had an accident while traveling from one world to this world…Grovyle and Inferno became separated because of their accident. Both of you were transformed from human into Pokemon…And Inferno lost his memory as well. Has it not occurred to either of you…How odd those accidents were?" Kage asked.

"How odd they were?" Hydro pondered.

"Yes. Think of how those accidents occurred…Precisely when Inferno and Grovyle were travelling through Time and precisely when Hydro was travelling through Space…That fails to strike you as odd?"

"K-Kagi-sensei…You…You know something about it?" Lan asked.

"Naturally. Those very accidents were caused by…none other than myself.

"Eh?" everyone gasped.

"Wh-What did you say?" Raiden gasped.

"My wish is…to engulf this world in Darkness. I was the one who revived Gengar as part of his Ninetails's Curse. I was the one who told him of the Armageddon Groudon. However, Hydro decided to meddle unconsciously. I learned of his impending arrival to our world…So I attacked in the bridge Palkia summoned that night and tried to end him. The results were…unexpected due to him transforming into a Pokemon. When Armageddon Groundon failed, I chose to go to space and sent a meteor made of Darkness to this world. However, Team Go-Getters interfered once again. Just when I hoped they had died, they came back," Kage explained, "I then set my sights on Dialga's Temporal Tower because of its tie to Time. I sabotaged Temporal Tower. That would have eventually led to the destruction of Time. And ultimately, the planet's paralysis. However, Inferno and Grovyle decided to meddle. I learned of their impending arrival to this time…And I attacked them both as they travelled in time…So that I would be rid of them. But…an unforeseen event made it impossible to be rid of either of them. It should have been enough. Especially for Grovyle. Do you know you became a Pokemon, Inferno? During my attack, you shielded Grovyle."

"I-I shielded Grovyle…?" Inferno gasped as Lan knuckles cracked.

_'What the hell are they doing?'_ Lan thought as he saw his sensei move closer to the five, _'Don't they even know he's approaching them?'_

"Yes, you absorbed the brunt of the attack I'd intended for Grovyle…It appears your fierce will to protect your partner became entangled with the many dimensions during your time travel. As a result, you were transformed into a Pokemon."

"I…I did that?" Inferno gasped.

"I assumed what I did was sufficient. I thought that I'd rendered you incapable of preventing the planet's paralysis. However…I underestimated you resourcefulness…Hydro, you met Bloom and Burner, stopping Armageddon Groundon and the Dark Meteor. While Inferno…You met with Raiden…And the two of you stopped Temporal Tower's destruction. Because I underestimated and disregarded how much you would meddle…My original plan ended in failure," Kage continued.

_'Dammit, guys…Move already!'_ Lan thought when he tried to roar it out as Kage reachd out to grasp Inferno, _'Wh-What…? Why can't…Why can't I speak? Fine…If I can't say anything…Then my actions will do!'_

With that, he unleashed a Dragon Claw, striking Kage. His teacher screamed out as the Dragon-Type attack rammed into him. Everyone gasped as they saw how close Kage was.

"Another illusion!" Cresselia gasped.

"You…" Kage growled when he noticed the glazed look in Lan's eyes, "He's using Dimensional Scream?"

"Another with that gift?" Cresselia pondered.

Suddenly, everyone felt something in the air. It stripped them of their breath and chilled their veins. Lan's let out ragged breaths as he began to shake.

_'He did it…He did all of that…'_ Lan thought as his eyes changed from chocolate brown to a stunning sapphire with pitch-black slits, _'This…This bastard…!'_ "You…"

"?"

"You are not Kage-Sensei!" Lan roared, white flames erupting off of him.

"What?" Kage gasped as he barely dodged the Burst Stream of Destruction Lan fired from his jaws, "He's using Rage!"

"Die! Die! Die! Die!" Lan roared as he unleashed a barrage of Iron Tails and Dragon Claws at the specter.

"What is Lan doing?" Sonia gasped.

"His Dimensional Scream must have let him see everything Kage did in this life…" Sonic guessed, "He can't accept that this guy is the revived Kage we knew and he's just got into a dragon form of Rage."

"What does Rage do again?" Will asked.

"It causes a Pokemon to keep on battling until their opponent or the user faints," Bloom explained, "And with each hit the user receives…Their attack increases. But how is a normal-type move working on a ghost/dark-type Pokemon?"

"It could be that this is another type of…Rage," Dinobot suggested.

"Blast it! I was on the verge of success!" Kage growled, "Shadow Ball!"

"How could you?" Lan snarled as he caught the Shadow Ball and crushed it, unaware of a black-colored Spiral Energy began to seep out of his claws, "You lied…You cheated…You even killed! How you could be my late sensei…How a _monster_ like you could be him…I just can't accept it!"

"Enough!" Kage roared, as the shadows reached out and entangled around Lan and more shadows impaled him in various areas, "I know not how you think you know me, but I will end you and those interfering!"

_**"Tch."**_

A Charizard mask clattered to the ground. The impaling and binding shadows suddenly snapped. Everyone gasped as they saw Lan, human once more, land on the floor on his feet.

"What's this?" Kage gasped.

"This is…" Sonia gasped.

"Not this again…" Dinobot growled.

_**"Don't call me like this! It's**_**mine**_**!"**_Lan roared as he tilted his head up, revealing half his face engulfed by Sin's forming mask.

Sin cackled as he transmuted Deathcalibur once more, this time with a long black chain attached to the hilt. He swung it around above his head, cackling manically, before slamming it into the ground, releasing a few stands of black Spiral Energy.

"Who are you?" Kage demanded.

_**"Who am I? Don't ask stupid questions,"**_ Sin ordered, the mask now engulfing more of his face, _**"I'm me!"**_

"I thought you were just a normal human-turned-Pokemon, but…"

_**"That 'just' part must be for Lan. I'm not a naïve as that Lan. Though I'd like to say we aren't connected, it would be a pain for me if he died,"**_ Sin explained, _**"I'm going to crush you!"**_

_'It's strange…Why…Why do I feel the tiniest bit of Mother Arceus's wrath erupting from him?'_ Cresselia pondered.

"Oh my. I wonder if you can still fight," Kage smirked, seeing the blood gushing out of Lan.

_**"Want to give it a try?"**_ Sin sneered.

"Of course!" Kage roared.

He unleashed tendrils of shadows from everywhere. Sin seemed to jump into the air and vanished, the tendrils missing him with ease. He then appeared before Kage.

_**"You're slow!"**_ Sin roared, stabbing his sword right through Kage.

"What…?" Kage gasped as he was rammed into a stalactite while Sin put his collar around Kage's neck.

_**"You dropped this…Baka,"**_ Sin sneered, _**"Don't think I'm the same as Lan! He's nothing more than a burden!"**_

He gave a maniacal laugh before slicing Kage in half. Kage's two halves turned into black sphere that went to the other side of the crater. Sin continued to laugh maniacally until he choked. His AutoMail arm, now mainly skin except for the hand and outside of the arm, grasped his mask and began to pull.

_**"You bastard! Again? Are you going to get in the way again?"**_ Sin complained as he began to swing his sword and flail about, _**"You're so weak! Don't kick me out now! I'm really strong! Don't you get it?"**_

"Lan…" Sonic gasped as the mask began to be pulled off.

Sin let out a roar as the black Spiral Energy pulsated and turned into a powerful blast of pure white Spiral Energy. The shockwave from the sudden change knocked everyone back. Lan panted as the Spiral Energy faded, revealing Deathcalibur had turn into a dazzling white version of itself with the chain now a white band. Lan soon collapsed to his knees, panting, for a few seconds until he fully collapsed, his head looking up at the spheres. They reformed into Kage, who formed two, stick-like legs, and approached him.

"A strong will is needed in order to control a strong power," Kage explained as he began to walk past Lan.

"What…Did you say?" Lan grunted.

"If you say that I am your teacher, then listen," Kage ordered, "You lack that. As such, you can't control that power."

"Urusei!" Lan growled, "You aren't him!"

"If I am not him, then why do I also have the Dimensional Scream as he did?" Kage asked, making Lan's eyes widen, "Yes. I know everything about your life, Lan. You see…Do you know why the Nightmares I create are so powerful? It's because of the Dimensional Howl, the strongest version of the Dimensional Scream. The Dimensional Scream rarely sees and mainly hears the past and future. The Dimensional Shriek rarely hears and mainly sees the past and future. Yet the Dimensional Howl…The Dimensional Howl allows one to see another's life in just a second."

"Another's life…" Will began.

"…In just a second?" Sonic gasped.

"Yes…It reveals their hopes, their fears, their loves, their hates, everything that the other knows and hides is revealed to the user of the Dimensional Howl. I know you are not a virgin, along with your beloved Maylu Sakurai, how you despise Chaud and what his actions are inflicting upon you and your friends, and even of your internal struggle of suppressing Sin since you were born," Kage continued.

"What?" Sonic gasped, "Lan…Is…Is what he saying true? That Sin has been within you…That Sin has been thriving inside of your mind since you were born?"

"It was even longer than that. Since his first heartbeats within the womb, he and his twin have struggled with their own 'Sin' persona, surpassing them within the recesses of their unconscious…"

"I…I have a…a twin?" Lan's eyes widened.

"Yes…You do not recall him due to him being taken when you were both two and a half," Kage replied, "Now then…By only gaining part of this power you've held since birth, you will destroy yourself in the not too distant future. Before that happens…"

"Flare Blitz!" Burner roared as he rammed Kage into a wall, engulfed in scarlet flames.

"Before that happens, we'll take you down, Kage!" Raiden declared, "Volt Tackle!"

"You fools!" Kage growled as he barely dodged the attack and was struck by Lyra as she used Brave Bird, "Graaah! Enough!"

He swung his arms at them all, entangling them in tendrils of darkness. He reached into his own form and took out a silver device. Will paled as he looked at the device, resembling a hand-sized canister.

"Oh, shoot…"

"What?" Dinobot asked as he struggled to get out.

"It's a Lightsaber," Will replied as twin beams of red energy emerged from the ends of the device Kage held, resembling blades, "A Sith Lord Lightsaber at that!"

"I killed this guy. I think his name was 'Darth Sith,' or something like that," Kage shrugged, unaware of Lan slowly grasping his mask, "Now then…Inferno, Raiden, Hydro, Bloom, and Burner…I have but one request; Join me."

"What?"

"To be rid of you five forever, seeing as how strong you all are…Seems like a tragic waste. You five have shown so much promise…" Kage explained, unaware as Lan struggled to pull his arm in to put the mask on, "Why _not_ join me? Why not join me…in ruling a world full of darkness? It is entirely possible if we six band together. Well? Will you join me?"

"No! Don't believe his lies!" Cresselia pleaded until the tendrils shut her beak.

"Silence!" Kage declared until someone tapped his shoulder, "What?"

"Here's their answer; No," Lan, now in his Charizard Form, growled before opening his jaws, "White Lightning!"

Kage screamed in pain as the blue beam coated in white lightning sent him into a wall, his weapon blowing up in his hand, burning it badly. The tendrils returned to their shadows, freeing the others. Kage slowly got up as everyone prepared to fight.

"I see…so that is how it is…" Kage growled, "Humph…So be it. You've made the wrong choice. There's nothing left to say. I will be rid of you now! Shadow Strike!"

Everyone but Cresselia, Raiden, Inferno, Hydro, Bloom, Lan, and Sonic's shadows began to twist and warp until they transform into their owners, albeit all of them were completely black with red eyes. All of them tensed as they prepared to fight their shadows. Cresselia growled as he glared at Kage.

"I knew it. I figured that you would do something like this!" Cresselia growled as Lan groaned while he collapsed, reverting back to his human self and his Charizard mask falling off.

"Don't worry, Lan," Sonic said, "We'll talk about Sin later, got it?"

"Yeah…" Lan nodded.

"Good. Now rest. We'll deal with this guy and see if we can get our buddy back," Sonic said.

"Thanks…" Lan nodded before slumping, entering a dreamless sleep accompanied with soft snores barely audible to everyone.

"I hope he remembers how to have a dreamless sleep," Sonic whispered before facing Kage with the others not effected, "Prepare yourself, Kage!"

"Humph. Say what you will. This is where I will finally be rid of you meddlers," Kage declared, "I will seize control of the Darkened World…as it's king. This is it! Attack!"

The Shadows and their owners charged at each other, each performing the same move as the other as the same time. They were scattered when Dinobot and Shadow Dinobot fired Hyper Beam at each other, creating a large explosion. Sonic preformed a sonic boom as he chased Kage, hopping from stone to stone in the lava lake. Cresselia flew by and fired an Aurora Beam at the specter. Kage countered with Ominous Wind, creating a large explosion of black and white sparkles. Inferno and Burner hopped from the stones and both fired a Fire Blast, nailing Kage in the back and sent him to land. Bloom cried out as a green aura erupted from her form.

"Frenzy Plant!" Bloom screamed.

She stomped the ground and created giant cracks around Kage. Giant roots erupted from the holes, binding him and began the swing him around like a ragdoll. Raiden and Hydro combined Aqua Jet and Volt Tackle, nailing Kage in the back and electrocuting him, causing Paralysis from Raiden's Static Ability. Sonic rammed Kage with a Rollout and jumped away as Hydro fired a Hydro Cannon with Cresselia firing an Aurora Beam, the two attacks freezing Kage up to his neck. Nearby, the others stopped their fights and began to shake the hands of their shadows.

"I can't believe all we had to do was this…" Dinobot growled as their shadows returned to their forms while Lan awoke and put his mask on once more, turning back into a Charizard.

"Now!" Cresselia called, "Aurora…Beam!"

"Energy…Ball!" Bloom shouted.

"Thunder!" Raiden called.

"Burst Flame!" Burner and Inferno roared.

"Hydro Cannon, let's go!" Hydro shouted.

"Hidden Power!" Dinobot roared.

"Gust!" Lyra cried out.

"Thunderbolt!" Will shouted.

"Aura…Storm!" Lance roared, firing the beam of aura.

"Shadow Ball: Model Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared, swinging his claws and releasing three blade-like versions of Shadow Ball.

"White Lightning!" Lan roared.

The eleven attack collided with one another, forming a multi-colored beam. The attack collided with Kage, creating a giant explosion that dissipated quickly.

"Gah! Gaaaah!" Kage screamed as he collapsed.

"We…did it…" Cresselia panted.

"Urrgggghh!" Kage groaned as Cresselia approached him.

"This is the end for you, Kage!" Cresselia declared, tackling him a few meters away.

"C-Cresselia…Don't you remember…?" Kage grunted as he floated up, "I said…That you cannot catch me!"

His eyes glowed for a few seconds. Everyone shuddered as they felt something. Suddenly, a portal formed behind Kage.

"Het! What is that?" Raiden gasped.

"It's a dimensional hole!" Inferno shouted.

"Mwahahaha…This dimensional hole may take me to the future…or the past…or even another Zone…Even I don't know where it will lead me…But…! I've failed in only this time. I will simply plunge the world into darkness in another time…or even in another place."

"S-Stop! Kage-sensei!" Lan cried.

"You're not getting away!" Cresselia declared before all of them began to collapse, panting.

"Humph. Too bad for you. I can slip away through time and space with just one step," Kage sneered, "You cannot catch me."

_"Maybe they cannot…"_

_"But we…"_

_"…Can!"_

A portal appeared behind the group. They all turned their heads to see Palkia emerge with two other dragons. One had a large, gray, centipede-like body with six short, thick legs. Its legs had gold claws and gold bands on them. It had a tail and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. There was a series of red horizontal stripes running across the large black one. Three gold half-rings circled the back half of its neck at the same points that three of the red stripes were at on its front, resembling a ribcage. On its back were two large, black wings that were decorated with red, conical objects that also could be claws. The wings seemed oddly out of place, due to the fact that the dragon seemed far too heavy to fly effectively. The wings also seemed to be ghostly, as they kept changing shape as if they were made of a liquid or gas. Its head also seemed to resemble the other dragon's head and Palkia's head.

"Giratina…" Sonic awed.

The other Dragon was a sauropod-like Pokémon. It was mainly dark blue with some gray metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which had a diamond in the center. It also had various light blue spots. It had a somewhat wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. It also had two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws and a short tail.

"That's Dialga!" Inferno and Raiden exclaimed.

_"We will not allow you to do this!"_ Giratina declared.

"Y-You're all…" Kage began.

"The Dragon Trio!" Cresselia gasped, "The very three Pokémon that were created after Arceus, the ones that hold a sixth of the true Spiral Energy! Dialga, Bearer of Temporal Spiral Energy. Palkia, Bearer of Spacial Spiral Energy. And Giratina, Bearer of Distortion Spiral Energy."

"What about the other half?" Sonic shook.

"Arceus, Bearer of All Spiral Energy, the one who can strip away all Spiral Energy from everything, leaving only enough for them to live," Cresselia gulped.

_"You will pay a grave price for expanding the distortion of Space and the collapse of Time, Kage!"_ Dialga roared.

_"These are our ultimate strikes for the balance! Shadow Force!"_ Giratina roared before firing a pitch-black beam from its body.

_"Roar of Time!"_ Dialga roared as he fired a pure, crystal-blue beam from his jaws.

_"Grrr-oooooo! Spacial Rend!"_ Palkia roared as he swung his arm, firing a crescent-shaped, pink blade.

"What…Waaaaaah!" Kage screamed as he jumped into the portal.

_"There is no escape!"_ The Dragon Trio declared as the attacks hit the portal, creating a blast of light.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Kage's screams echoed from within the portal.

The light faded, revealing just the portal. The portal suddenly turned grey and black. Everyone watched with wide eyes and the portal cracked and shattered.

"The dimensional hole…" Inferno gasped.

"The dimensional hole completely shattered!" Cresselia gawked.

"With Kage still inside of it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Kage-sensei!" Lan screamed.

_"Do not worry, Lan Xavier Hikari,"_ a voice said.

"Wh-Who said that?" Lan asked as everyone looked around.

_"I did."_

A star appeared before everyone, sitting upon the lava lake. The star released a flash of light. Everyone, even the Dragon Trio, gasped at the figure that stood on the now water lake. She was an equine being similar to a Qilin or Centaur. Her body color was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which had similar recurrences on the underside of her mane, tail, and face, and her four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. Her mane was quite long, jutting away from her head, and her face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below her eyes. She also has a streak of gold coloration on her head, and ears that pointed upward. Her neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was colored white like much of the body. She also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by her round abdomen. The wheel also had four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of her underbelly resumed past her waist, the underside of her limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. Her tail was fairly like her mane in shape and coloration.

_"Mother…"_ Giratina gasped.

"Eh? M-Mother?" Sonia exclaimed.

"Then that means that she's…" Lyra gasped.

_"Indeed…I am Arceus,"_ the Pokemon before them said as she walked upon the water towards then, _"Lan Xavier Hikari, do not shed tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Your master has suffered severe damage…But he is in good hands. I altered the dimensional portal to a place he will become his kind self once more…'_

"R-Really, Kami-sama?" Lan gasped before bowing.

_"Yes…"_ Arceus replied, Lan somehow feeling the gentle touch of a mother's hand gently stroking him, _"Due to him traveling through Space and Time, he will not recall anything he has done, meaning he now has a clean slate once more. Palkia, my middle child, you need not worry about the distortion of Space anymore. Your Zone Cops have finally sealed it."_

_"Oh, thank goodness…"_ Palkia exhaled a relieved sigh, _"Thank you, Mother."_

_"We are done with him now,"_ Arceus declared, _"He will not likely, if ever, try to expand Space or collapse Time ever again. My children, return to Temporal Tower, Spacial Rift, and the Distortion World. There will be a time when you are to return."_

_"Yes, Mother. Grrr-oooooh!"_ the Dragon Trio roared before vanishing into Time, Space, or a Distortion.

_"Lan Xavier Hikari, understand this; You are part of something so grand that no one, not even my disciples, Onii-san and Nazo, understand."_

"Onii-san and Nazo are…Your disciples?" Lan gasped.

_"Yes…Both were given the tiniest fragment of the Spiral Energy I created, which is how they are so powerful. However…There is a power that is equal to half of the power I hold which my sons are based upon,"_ Arceus said.

"A prophecy?" Lan repeated.

"A power equal to half of your own…?" Cresselia gasped.

_"Indeed. 'Disciples of The Corrupted Judgment rain upon the worlds. Those alongside The Corrupted Judgment shall fall by the hands of Disciples of Judgment. The Deaths shall revive The Fools and The Fools shall fuse into The Drill. The Corrupted Judgment shall fall, it's bonds of immortality pierced by The Drill. The Drill shall split back into The Fools and the being of reality itself shall restore order and give many their 'second chance.'' You will all know what that means when the time comes."_

With that, Arceus roared before releasing a flash of light. The light faded to reveal everyone back in the Wigglytuff Guild, shocking everyone there. They all looked at themselves to see they were completely healed.

"Yay~! They're back!" Wigglytuff cheered.

"Wh-wh-wh-what? How did you all…?" Chatot began to squawk and flutter around in a panic.

"Onii-san…C-Can I talk to you?" Lan asked, slowly rubbing his semi-AutoMail arm.

"Alright…" Onii-san nodded, seeing the look Lan had before.

"Dammit, guys!" Ed snapped as he managed to pulled himself out from under Dinobot, his AutoMail limbs destroyed.

"Oh boy…" Al sighed, "We're going to have to see Winry now…"

"That's not going to be fun for you guys," Lyra said.

* * *

"So…what do you wish to talk about?" Onii-san asked, the two looking out at the setting sun at the beach.

"Onii-san…We…We met Arceus in Dark Crater," Lan explained, "When she talked to us, she said that you and Nazo were her disciples. Is…Is that true?"

"Well..." Onii-San said rubbing the back of his head. "It all really depends on _your _meaning of the word 'disciple.' But yes, I suppose I could be called that."

"I see…Onii-san, Arceus-Kami-sama told us that there was a prophecy and that I and my twin were part of it? …Did you know about it? Did you know about this prophecy and that I had a twin?" Lan asked before removing his mask, actually shocking Onii-san due to them still being on their current world and that he now had the white Deathcalibur on his back, wrapped up in its own white ribbon, "Did you even know about Sin and how long he has truly been inside of me?"

Before Onii-San could answer however, his body began to glow opaquely, his body wavering as his eyes began to grow blank and lifeless. "AHHH! GHH! YAAAAH!" he cried as he brought his hands to the sides of his head, his eyes widening horribly as he grabbed at the roots of his hair.

"Ah! Onii-San!" Lan cried as the teacher's body began to distort.

"What's happening?" Sonic asked as he came around, his eyes widening at Onii-San's body was being enveloped in some kind of energy field.

"We have to help him!" Lan cried as he ran towards Onii-San, only for him to raise a hand up to stop him.

"N-No! St-Stay b-ack!" he pleaded as he continued to waver.

"What's going on! What's happening?" Lan demanded. "Onii-San answer me!"

"T-The f-flow of sp-spiral pow-power h-has been di-disr-upted..." Onii-San said as he continued to waver. "Som-Something's h-app-ened! My b-o-dy's r-reac-eacting t-to i-i-it!"

"What do you mean!" Lan demanded. "What's causing this!"

"T-The P-Prophecy! Th-e Pro-phecy!" Onii-San answered, keeping himself a safe distance away from Lan and Sonic.

"What do you mean The Prophecy?" Lan demanded, only for Onii-San to jerk himself away from Lan's reach. "Onii-San let me help you!"

"No! You ca-n'-t be-come tr-trapp-ed wit-hin the Pr-Pr-Probability Labyrinth!" Onii-San said again as he fell back against a tree. "I-If y-ou d-do a-all hop-hope i-i-is l-lost!"

Lan could only watch in horror as the opaque glow began to recede somewhat.

After a few seconds, Onii-San slowly began to fall onto his back. As his body returned to its human form, his mask at his side, as he grew completely limp. The only semblance of him still being alive was the opaque glow covering his body, and the gentle hum emanating from him as twin galaxies spun slowly within his eyes.

"ONII-SAN!" Lan roared as he ran to Onii-San's side, grabbing him by the collar and jerking him back and forth. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMN YOU! DON'T DO THIS! ONII-SAN! COME BACK!" Lan roared into the heavens.

"What's going on he- Onii-San!" Sonia cried as she ran over to him. "Lan! What happened here?" she demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Lan cried, tears streaming from his eyes onto the unmoving teacher's body. "He said... He just started glowing... Said something about... the Probability Labyrinth and Arceus' prophecy."

'_Oh boy... This is just like Onii-San said before,'_Sonic thought, remembering back to the time Onii-San had revealed his past to him, _'__Is this what he meant back then? For them to become the same when Lan loses someone, and he can't do anything to help them.'_

* * *

A man sighed as he walked along the hallways. His father had shouted at him once more for thinking freely. He hated this place at times. He much rather be with his mother than on this damn floating island. He walked out to the top of the floating island and gasped. Before him was a portal. From out of it, a specter emerged. It was completely black with claw-like monster arms and a scarlet, spiked collar. Its head seemed to be more of a cloud, continuously bellowing out and dissipating the end. It groaned and looked up at the figure, its single eyes visible to the man, revealing it to be a stunning sky-blue. The man gently picked the specter up and walked towards his home. He gently placed the specter upon his single bed and began to try to treat his wounds.

"I am the son of the Rahja," the man introduced himself, "Due to certain reasons, my name has been revoked. May I know your name?"

"I…I think…I believe that my name is Kage," the specter replied, "Thank you…for this."

"It is no problem," the Rahja's son replied with a gentle smile, "I should be the one thank you. You are the first being I have met on this damnable Laputa that doesn't think all the time."

"Laputa?"

"Yes. This is the island named Laputa, the Castle in the Sky."

* * *

**Me: Wow…So that's how Kage first appeared on Laputa. Even I'm shocked and I'm the guy who wrote it. At least now the problem with the Distortion of Space is cured. But now more questions have appeared. What was the prophecy Arceus said truly mean? How long has Lan truly known of Sin? Will Yoko and Simon be able to cope with being a teen and a kid again while Kamina, the first lover for Yoko and the Bro to Simon, has been revived and pulled into the Absolute Hunters? Will the girls be freed from their prisons in Fiore? Will Ed be able to live through another round of Winry's beat down for his broken AutoMail? Find out…Next time!**


	66. PMD: Goodbye, Treasure Town OniiChibi!

**Me: Update! Oh, and also…Hit it!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Charle: Do I really have to do this?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Happy: We're holding a vote!**

**Max: Looks! Personality! Or else…? It doesn't matter what you base your decision on…**

**Happy: Just let us know your hidden feelings!**

**Charle: We will be having votes on who will win Ms. Fairy Tail. The polls will be put on the profile page of this author.**

**Max: The Ms. Fairy Tail Contest is still running!**

**Happy: Aren't the results of this going to affect the story…?**

**Max: Maybe. Oh, and tell everyone you know about the voting as well!**

**

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

The battle seemed to have turn a bit. Luxus had used a special astral projection magic to appear in the guild, demanding Makarov to stand down from his title of Guildmaster. The guild had lost everyone but 28 fighters, eight of them being the Maximals, Quickstrike, Rex, Roll DS, Mustang, and Armstrong. It was even worse since Reedus, Bobo, and Six were all dfeated by the green-haired Freed. When Makarov agreed to surrender, Luxus told him that he couldn't until Makarov made Luxus the new Guildmaster. Natsu and Quckstrike tried to attack Luxus, but his hologram magic ended and they collided with each other.

"To be honest, I would not mind giving up my seat…" Makarov admitted.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"However…I cannot place Fairy Tail in the hands of Luxus. He is far too lacking in conviction and heart to take this seat from me."

"But at this rate…" Wendy began.

"…They'll all be turned to dust," Roll DS growled as she looked at more counter-seals, "Right now, all of us are of no use since we can't leave this Enchantment. I've almost got…Yes!"

She held up her Light Pen. She walked over to the invisible wall and began to write something over it. A black energy shimmered around the guild before it vanished when more words appeared, saying 'Members of Fairy Tail Remaining: 14.

"Fourteen?" Optimus gasped.

"Let's see…Dere's ten o' us 'ere…One's da kid, Rockman…Da kiddo, Rico, over dere near Aki…And da other's Rex…" Rattrap counted before paling, "Oh frag…We're all goin' ta die…"

"Shut up, Rattrap!" Optimus and Rhinox snapped as Roll DS released her form.

"Thanks…" Saito said as he picked up Roll and gently placed her in a chair.

"Can't move…" Roll groaned.

"I should've guessed, seeing as how the powers I have could probably exhaust even Natsu," Saito chuckled, "Just rest. Oh, and don't tell anyone about what you saw."

"Cross my heart and hope to die again," Roll laughed softly.

"That technique you used with me combined our knowledge, so the counter-seal was easy to create," Saito continued before letting his wings spread with his tail, "Now it's my turn to join the fight."

"I'm going to wake up one of the girls now," Natsu said.

"What? B-b-b-but…how?" Makarov asked.

"If I burn it off, it'll come off right? The stone or whatever?" Natsu pondered, making everyone scream at him, "Well, won't know until I try!"

"Oh, yes we do! Stop!" Saito barked as Natsu approached Erza's statue, "Are you trying to kill one of the girls?"

"Natsu, get that fire off Erza right now!" Optimus ordered.

"You know…You're being pretty slaggin' pervy there…" Quickstirke chuckled with his Winged Raptor, "I agree, Sixshoot, I agree."

It was then the statues of Erza and Maylu fell over. Everyone gawked and paled at seeing a crack form on their heads.

"Oh, crap! I cracked them!" Natsu screamed.

"Glue! We need glue! Happy, Charle, get glue!" Wendy freaked.

"Aye, ma'am!" Happy replied as he flew off.

"Oi…" Charle sighed as she ran off after the blue cat.

"You idiots! Obviously Natsu has to melt my iron down with his fire and then we'll mend them!" Gajeel freaked.

"All of you…!" Makarov and Roll screamed.

"Roll, just calm down," Rhinox said, "That stress will not be good for you at the moment, understand?" Rhinox ordered, "I have a guess that you're freaked out at seeing this, but you must calm down."

"H-Hai…" Roll nodded before she began to hyperventilate.

"Here," Charle said as she gave Roll a paper bag to breath into until they saw the cracks grow.

"Aaaaaaghhhh!" Natsu screamed as he began to bow over and over with his hands in prayer, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry~!"

The cracks grew until the stone shattered, Maylu's releasing a blast of black energy. The energy dissipated to reveal Erza and Maylu, both perfectly fine with a freed Chu on Maylu's shoulder. Everyone gawked at the sight.

"I feel hot…Was that _you_, Natsu…?" Erza growled before slugging Natsu and Gajeel into a wall, "What the hell were you playing at?"

"Erza's back with Maylu and Chu~~~~~!" Happy cheered.

"Maylu-chan!" Roll gasped as she ran over and hugged her.

"Roll-chan…What happened? All I remember is this brunette in green with a green Fairy Tail Mark on her left bosom and…"

"It's alright. You're safe now…Oh thank Kami-sama that you're safe…" Roll sniffled.

"Roll-chan…" Maylu and Chu whispered as they hugged the emotional NetNavi, both chalking it up to her pregnancy.

"I don't know how I escaped that spell…Perhaps it has something to do with my right eye…" Erza said, a hand over it.

"Ah! That's right! Your right eye is an artificial one, meaning that half the magic was taken through that eye!" Makarov gasped.

"I heard everything about what's going on," Erza added.

_'We can do this! It's time to strike back!'_ Makarov thought as the number went up by three.

"It went up…" Gajeel whispered.

"Who?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It looks like that man has decided to take part in this battle…" Erza smirked as on the other side of town, a man covered in bandages and heavy cloth with his head and face covered by a green scarf with black dots and five staffs entered the town with Mewtwo, "…The one known as 'Mystogan.'"

"Most likely, Mewtwo is with him," Chu said, recalling how the Ultimate Pokemon Clone said that he was going to talk with the members of the Guild not there yet.

"It's time to strike back!" Makarov ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted as Erza ran out.

"We're not moving out just yet," Saito ordered as he and Rhinox held back Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

"Hurry. Get him on the table!" Chimecho ordered as Lan, back to being a Charizard, Dinobot, Exploud, and Mind placed Onii-San's comatose body gently on the table.

"Lan, what happened?" Chatot asked.

"I-I don't know!" Lan explained, freaking out, "We were just talking and then…then this happened!"

"He's in the Probability Labyrinth again…" Wigglytuff frowned.

"Guildmaster, you know what's going on?" Will asked.

"Yes. This has only happened one other time and…it was painful…It still is when I remember it…" Wigglytuff admitted.

"That's because he kicked you in the nuts when he snapped out of it," Chatot reminded him. "But even then, _that _Probability Labyrinth was too weak to hold you in for too long."

"Oh yeah…"

"True. However, _this _Probability Labyrinth is different from the one Wigglytuff was under," Nazo stated.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

Nazo sighed as he removed his own mask, returning to EM Wave Being form, shocking nearly everyone there who didn't know about that little fact yet. "You know that Arceus gave Onii-San and I a sliver of her spiral power? However, the flow of spiral energy was interrupted somewhere out there in the universe, and this interruption caused his mind to become trapped in the Probability Labyrinth due to said interruption."

"But _what_is the Probability Labyrinth?" Ashe asked. "Is it some kind of Dungeon or something?"

Nazo shook his head. "No. No it isn't. Not on the traditional sense anyway," he said as he looked to the comatose body on the table. "The Probability Labyrinth is a naturally occurring version of the Extra-Dimensional Labyrinth, and is the bane of all Spiral Beings. Now, the reason the universe exists before you is because you _perceive_ it to exist, which is why EM Beings can move through walls made of solid matter, since they don't perceive them as having any mass when in the Wave World. Now, because of this backwash, Onii-San's mind had become trapped in a labyrinth of infinite universes. Each one is created instantaneously as it is perceived, so theoretically, Onii-San could live a million lifetimes while in this state, but be nowhere closer to being free."

"So are you saying the guy's stuck like this?" Ace asked.

"Well, escaping from the Probability Labyrinth isn't unheard of," Nazo explained. "However, that was only a single case."

"Wait a minute. What could've caused this backwash?" Al asked.

"Remember when the two of you tried to bring your mother back?" Nazo asked, the two nodding somewhat. "Well, imagine that this universe's spiral energy is contained in a giant swimming pool, and the water is going down the drain. If water is forced up from the drain, then the flow gets interrupted, causing a disruption on the surface. So in short... It's only theoretical... But someone somewhere may've used a previously unknown means to bring someone back from the dead. It's the only plausible cause that would make sense."

"What? But that's impossible!" Ed blurted out. "The dead don't come back to life. That's a law of nature. There's no way around it."

"That's exactly it," Nazo stated. "Because this universally fundamental rule was broken, and in conjunction with Onii-San's own connection to the universe's own spiral energy, he-YAH!"

The next moment, Nazo's body began to waver too, twin universes spinning from the cowl of his hood as he backed away from the others.

"No! Not you too!" Lan cried as he ran at him, only for MegaMan to hold him back as Nazo backed away.

"D-D-Damn! I sh-o-ould've kn-o-wn be-caus-e of ou-r l-l-ink I'd on-ly hav-e so l-on-n-ng!" he cursed as he started to slide down the wall onto the floor.

"What link? What're you talking about _now_?" Lan demanded. "Nothing the two of you says even makes sense!"

Nazo forced himself up from the floor and floated over to the comatose body on the table. "O-Only... one shot... g-g-go-otta m-ake thi-this c-_count_!"

The next moment he drove his hand into Onii-San's chest, shocking everyone as he began to pull a glowing green sphere out before chucking it into the air. A moment later he was sucked into the comatose body, like a genie returning to its lamp.

"No...! Not again! Why does this keep happening?" Lan demanded.

"Wait a minute, look!" Sonia said as she pointed to the glowing sphere floating over the room. From within it, a black dot began to expand until it took a human shape.

The next moment a bright flash of light overcame everything.

* * *

Yoko panted as she lowered her rifle. All around her on a large battlefield were the blasted bodies of various Fighting Polygon, Fighting Wire Frames, and Fighting Alloy Teams. Master Hand tapped his chin as he watched on a screen.

-It appears that whatever Clockman has done to them is permanent- MH examined as he looked at another screen, showing charts and diagrams of Yoko and Simon –Not even Dialga, our brother, could change them back-

-Come on, kid!- Marcus barked on another screen, showing Princess Peach's Castle, as he and GeoGreymon X were fighting Simon in the Lagann –Let's see what you got!-

-Ah! Help!- Simon screamed as he ran away, his Lagann's mouth and face expressing the same emotions through the voice modulator.

"Seems his attitude has changed back to when he was that age…" Viral noted as he watched GeoGreymon X fired a Mega Flame that lit Lagann's rear on fire, causing the Beastman to laugh, "Please tell me you're recording this!"

-Oh yeah…- Crazy Hand laughed.

-Can someone help me here?- Simon screamed before GeoGreymon X whacked him with his tail –Aaaah!-

Lagann's legs and arms then folded up and went into its body, a large drill forming at where the neck would be connected to the head. He quickly drilled through the wall and into the ground. He then shot out and crashed into GeoGreymon X's helmet, cracking it. His drill changed back into his limbs and he quickly tried to punch Marcus, who preformed a cross-counter and sent him into a wall.

-Okay…Ow…- Simon groaned, _'Only time I've seen a guy do that was Lordgenome…Please tell me this guy isn't related to him…'_

-He isn't related to Lordgenome- Master Hand said.

-You heard my thoughts?- Simon demanded, looking around.

"So what do you all think?" Viral pondered.

"I see potential in Simon," Shadow said.

"I've felt it and seen it…" Viral muttered, recalling the last time he fought Simon in a Gunmen.

"My, my…This is such a fabulous electronic setup…" a person with stylized, short, blue hair, blue eyes, a few earrings, and a black suit.

-Thank you, Leeron- Master Hand said.

"Just keep away from the men…" Viral muttered.

"It's so amazing how our little Simon and darling Yoko are young once more as well," Leeron examined, swaying his/her hips as he/she walked over to the two screens showing Yoko now taking on a digital clone of Samus in her armor and of Simon fighting Marcus and RizeGreymon X.

-Not again!- Simon screamed as he ran away from the flying Cyborg Digimon –Where's the Gurren when you need it!-

-…Do you have a copy of…- Master Hand began.

"Yes, yes I do, hot stuff," Leeron replied as he/she handed Master Hand a disk.

-Don't call me 'hot stuff.' You may only address me as Master Hand or MH- the omnipotent hand in human form frowned as he began to download the data.

"So shall we let them be in the army?" Shadow proposed.

"Yes," Viral agreed.

"It would be nice to have another guy to talk with my age yet with a bit of intelligence," Jing agreed.

"Sexy lady, so I say 'yes!'" Kir swooned.

"No," Bass and Scar stated in unison.

"Tough Chaos, they're in," Shadow replied, glaring at them while crossing his arms, entering Hyper Shadow.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" both screamed as they ran behind Master Hand.

-Hyper Shadow? My, my, Shadow…It seems you've been training well- Master Hand noted as Hyper Shadow reverted to his normal form.

"You would be amazed at sparring with these fighters can do to you," Shadow smirked.

"So it is true…There are other worlds," Leeron examined.

-You'd be amazed at how those idiots that are suppose to watch over the Zones do not even know that Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were the ones who approved of the Smash Tournament- Master Hand smirked –So they can't do anything to the tournament since the only ones that go over my brother and I are the Dragon Trio and Arceus herself-

"So you have access to other Zones?" Leeron asked, "Impressive…"

-Indeed. Did you see the Zone where Reborn is the emperor of that Zone?-

"Don't remind me…" Shadow shuddered, "Though I did enjoy the Zone where the accident never happened."

"Accident?" Viral repeated.

"The one that took away my little sister and my equal for billions of years," Shadow growled.

* * *

Back at the Wigglytuff Guild, just as Onii-San and Nazo had fallen into the trall of the Probability Labyrinth, a mysterious sphere of spiral energy was torn from the comatose body before the giant flash of light overtook everything. A moment later the light cleared, and as everyone readjusted their eyes, there was a new figure standing below where the sphere had been floating.

The new figure was a small child, probably no older than 12 years of age. He wore black academy-issued shoes along with black pants. He also wore a thing black v-necked sweater with the sleeves rolled up, beneath it was a cream-colored long-sleeved dress-shirt, the bottom sticking out from beneath the sweater, the sleeves rolled up also. Around his neck he wore a scarlet red gold-striped tie tucked into his sweater, and had a backpack with a couple tools sticking up from the pockets. What stood out the most was a golden emblem on the left side of the chest just beside the collar, bearing the image of several gears meshing together.

After a few moments, the young child finally touched the ground, patted himself over to make sure everything was there, and sighed as he said. "Well, there isn't as much here as I'd like, but it'll do for now."

"Um..." Sonia said as she walked over to the small boy and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The small child looked up at Sonia before readjusting his backpack over his shoulder. "What do you mean who I am? I'm Onii-San. Currently twelve years old."

At that statement, silence permeated the room.

* * *

"Why are you studying all these texts?" Natsu asked as he saw Maylu reading a scroll.

"There's a reason why that…man, Arma, is after me," Maylu explained, "The scroll I have right now is what my abilities could do if left unchecked…"

"Why's that?" Gajeel asked.

"…Oh my…" Maylu gasped, "'Me, listen to yourself and listen well. If we cannot master it, then all life in this Zone shall cease to thrive. If Arma is to ever obtain us, he will unleash it upon the masses, killing all except for himself. From, you, Maylu.'"

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"All life…will end?" Roll gasped.

"Maylu, read on. We need to know how we can prevent it!" Makarov ordered.

"Hai," Maylu nodded, "Let's see…A prophecy? 'Disciples of The Corrupted Judgment rain upon the worlds. Those alongside The Corrupted Judgment shall fall by the hands of Disciples of Judgment. The Deaths shall revive The Fools and The Fools shall fuse into The Drill. The Corrupted Judgment shall fall, it's bonds of immortality pierced by The Drill. The Drill shall split back into The Fools and the being of reality itself shall restore order and give many their 'second chance.'"

"Disciples of The Corrupted Judgment?" Makarov repeated.

"The Deaths shall revive The Fools and The Fools shall fuse into The Drill…" Roll whispered.

_'That sounds almost like Uncle Midnight's version of the prophecy…But who are The Fools that become The Drill? One of the two with The Death mentioned in the story might be Maylu-sama…But who is the other?'_ Saito pondered.

Halfway across town, Erza dashed along a path before stopping. Within seconds, she rolled out of the way of various spears. She looked up to see Evergreen upon a structure.

"Now, just how did you manage to get yourself de-petrified?" Evergreen pondered, "Well, not that it matters. Thing will be more fun this way."

"Evergreen…" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"You really irritate me…Calling yourself 'Titania'…" Evergreen sneered, "_I_ am the only Queen of the Fairies!"

The four wing-like bits of cape on her back suddenly extended and spread out, revealing they resembled fairy wing. She began to fly around Erza in a circle. Erza rose a brow as she watched multiple specks of black sprinkles fall from the sky.

"Dust?" Erza pondered.

"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"

The dust ignited, creating a large explosion. Erza jumped out of it, her clothes slightly burnt on the skirt. She formed two swords in her hands and swung them at Evergreen. The winged mage dodged it and a water tower was sliced into three.

"Hah! That's Erza for you!"

"To think that you'd be the first to show your face…If I can defeat you, I can turn everyone back to normal!"

"And you think you can do that?" Evergreen smirked as she took her glasses off.

"That won't work! Chu!" Erza cried with her artificial eye.

"Flash!" the Pichu, her eyes close, cried as she poked her head out of Erza's hair and released the attack.

"My eyes!" Evergreen screamed as she went blind for a few moments, allowing Erza to strike her in the gut with the blunt part of her blades.

"Bet you weren't expecting an artificial eye and me, did ya?" Chu grinned.

"Maylu was the other who was freed. She's currently checking up on her abilities to see if she can learn why it did not work," Erza explained.

"Then I'll just have to use a different magic…" Evergreen growled as she regained sight, releasing bullet shaped dust at her, "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"

"Run, Erza, run!" Chu screamed as Erza dodged the various explosions.

"Let's see if you can dodge my Torrent of Needles!" Evergreen declared as she created spears from her dust and shot at them from the air.

"Yikes!" Chu screamed as Erza sliced through the attacks.

"Too slow~!" Evergreen taunted as she flew off, still firing attacks.

"After the crazy bitch!" Chu ordered.

"Chu…"

"After the crazy bitch, _please_."

"Good girl," Erza said before chasing after her down an alley, still dodging and slicing through the attacks.

"To think that you could manage to dodge all those needles…You're pretty good," Evergreen spoke, "However…What if I were to double them?"

"Chu!" Erza called as the amount of spears shot at them had doubled.

"Right! Thunder!" Chu cried.

Chu released her electric attacks at the spears, exploding them in the air, as Erza ran along. Some managed to get by and got her limbs, making Erza scream. Evergreen just laughed as she flew around in a twirl.

"From now on, the name of Titania belongs to me! I am the one true fairy!" Evrgreen declared.

Suddenly, Erza's socks and shoes vanished. Her toes grabbed two more swords. With them, she began to use a four-sword style that was easily destroyed the attacks along with Chu's Thundershock.

"Im…Impossible…!" Evergreen gasped.

Erza and Chu roared as they got near the shocked Evergreen. Within an instant, Chu zapped her with Thunder Wave as Erza pinned her to the wall behind her with her two feet blades. Chu grinned as Evergreen gritted her teeth.

"You may be intolerable, but you're still a member of Fairy Tail, and I will honor that," Erza said, "If you wish to call yourself 'Titania,' then by all means feel free; I don't even know who gave me that name in the first place."

"Now turn everyone back to normal, you crazy lady!" Chu demanded, "Or else I'll hit you with my Final Smash!" _'Even though I don't have a Smash Ball…'_

"Ohoho…Aren't you two being a little naïve? My Stone Eyes have one more power, you know. Remote Control," Evergreen smirked, causing Chu to pale, "Now take all your clothes off! Prostrate yourself naked before me! If you do not…then I will reduce every one of those petrified women to dust right now!"

Erza and Chu paled at the threat. Chu hopped off Erza's shoulder and took he rribbon off her ear. Erza's clothes began to fall off…when they transformed into silver angel wings, armor, and a white dress bottom with a fairy wing necklace and wing headpieces. Oh, and did I forget to mention the one hundred and ninety-eight swords floating above her with the two giant, fairy-theme swords in her hands.

"I see. If you feel winning or losing is more important than your own life, then so be it," Erza stated, making Chu and Evergreen sweat and pale.

"Wha…?"

"In taking your life, I will avenge the souls of those crumbled maidens," Erza continued before she charged, Evergreen's screams heard all over the city.

"N…!" Chu began when she saw Erza punch Evergreen in her face.

"…And that…is how you do a _real_ bluff," Erza stated.

"I…I surrender," Evergreen muffled out from behind the fist.

Back at the guild, the statues cracked. One by one, the girls were freed. Everyone there stared at the sight.

"Aki-neechan!" Rico called as he jumped into a confused Aki's arms.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucy pondered.

"What has Juvia been doing?" the water mage pondered.

"Where…?" Levi and Yin began.

"Everyone!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Okay, now we can go. The girls are safe now," Saito grinned.

"You mean we were waiting for them to not be stone anymore?" Gajeel demanded.

"I believe in the safety of the people more than the guild's building," Saito narrowed his eyes before sniffing the air, "I smell Elfman nearby. Mirajane-sama, you know a bit of healing magic, right?"

"Well, yes, but…" Mirajane began before Saito gently took her hand and began to walk off.

"Come with me then, please," Saito said, "I'll explain on the way." _'This is good. Now that everyone is free…I wonder what the teme, Luxus, will try now…'_

Within a disclosed location, a crystal ball shattered in a claps of thunder. Luxus snarled as a dark aura erupted from him. He glared at the spot the crystal ball remains were before they were incinerated by lightning.

"…! Damn you…!" Luxus snarled.

* * *

"EHHHHHH!" everyone blurted out simultaneously at that statement.

"What do you mean you're Onii-San?" Lan demanded as he took the small child by the front of his shirt and started jerking him back and forth. "You better not be screwing with me! 'Cause if you are, you're a dead brat with spankings and time-outs!"

"Hey put me down you big lummox!" the child demanded. "I'd explain it to you, but you're currently strangling me!"

The next moment Pandora smacked Lan over the head with her paw, causing him to drop the child before she helped him up herself. "Are you really Onii-San? You're so small now."

The child patted the dust off his pants and shirt before answering. "If you'll avoid strangling me for a few seconds, I'll explain."

"Turning into a twelve year old. _That's_a new one," Yuck said snidely.

"Now, as you may know, Onii-San and Nazo have now become trapped in the Probability Labyrinth," little Onii-San said. "However-"

"Why are you referng to him as a different person?" Grey asked.

"It's better for pronoun usage," little Onii-San said. "Now would you please let me explain?"

Grey nodded.

"Thank you," little Onii-San said as he readjusted his tie. "Now, I'm not completely sure what Nazo did back there, but from what I can figure, he used the last of his spiral energy to pull my own base components from my body, getting _some_of me out of the Probability Labyrinth. However, I don't have that much to work with in terms of fighting strength."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"To put it as bluntly as possible, I now have the normal human strength of a human my age, height, and build who regularly engages in moderate regular exercise," little Onii-San explained. "However, because I had been trapped in the Probability Labyrinth, Nazo was only able to get my 12-year-old _body_out along with my mind, while nearly all fo my power is stuck in sleeping beauty over there," he said gesturing to the comatose body. "It's creepy how he just stares at the ceiling like that."

The next moment things started to get weird.

"Awwwww! Little Onii-San's so cute!" Sonia squealed as she hopped over to him and pulled on his cheeks with Azurill.

"Just look at these adorable little cheeks of his. We could just eat you up young man," the two cooed as they pulled on his face.

"Hey! Quit that!" little Onii-San said as he swatted the hands away. "I may be twelve years old, but I'll have you know I had my degree in Mad Science at this age!" he said as he pulled out a cream-colored diploma decorated with golden gears mounted in a black picture frame from his HammerSpace. "See? Hollow Fields 80th class graduate! Degree in Clockwork Mechanics! Cross-Species Transplantation! And a whole array of other Forbidden subjects used in the dark world of Mad Science! So don't patronize me!"

Sonia plucked the diploma from his hand, holding it just out of his reach as she read the signature at the base of it. "Dr. Bleak's signature looks like it was signed by a little girl," she said coyly as she pointed at the bottom of the paper. "And who's Daniel Bradely?"

Little Onii-San snatched the diploma out of her hands before answering. "For one, Doctor Atticus Normandy Bleak didn't have any limbs to speak of, so his assistant, who at the time happened to be a little girl, had to sign my diploma for him upon my completion of all major courses. Second, Daniel Bradely was my alias when I went to Hollow Fields. End of story."

"Good grief. Even as a little kid he was crazy-weird," Ed commented.

"Brother, I don't think you should be talking about Onii-San that way," Al said timidly as he backed into a corner of the room.

"What're you talking about Al? I could take him any day of the we-" Ed started to say, but had to duck as a scalpel cut through the air where his head was moments ago, a few stray hairs falling to the ground as he got back to his feet. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Little Onii-San was holding a scalpel in his hand before flashing it down, now holding five scalpels like one would hold cards. "I may be small, but I still got an A- in Live Taxidermy class."

"L-L-L-_Live_ T-Taxidermy?" Al cried as chills ran down his spine.

The next moment little Onii-San began chasing Ed-who was on Al's back due to his broken AutoMail limbs-throughout the guild building, his tiny scalpels reflecting the available light as he laughed maniacly. "What's the matter Ed? I thought you said you could take me any day of the week?"

"You get the hell away from me you psycho!" Ed cried as Al continued to run from the little Mad Scientist. "You crazy-ass son of a bitch, leave me the hell alone!"

"Well _this_settles it," Sonic said as he watched the spectacle. "Onii-San wasn't normal, even when he was twelve. Well, Grey, seems I owe you training in Rui Chong along with Ashe."

"Yay~! Onii-san is now Onii-chibi!" Wigglytuff cheered as he ran after them, "Come back, Onii-chibi~!"

"Ack! No! Bad, Guildmaster!" Chatot squawked as the guild chased their Guildmaster.

"You get the feeling we're going to have to move on to the next world soon?" Pandora asked.

"Big time. Let's just hope we don't get turned into anything but our normal selves this time. I wanna work on my Enki-Delta Kaiser Armor!" Will replied.

"Enki-Delta Kaiser Armor?" Yuck repeated.

"Once Nazo comes back, he'll be eating that cape…" Will chuckled.

* * *

A while after little Onii-San stopped chasing Ed around while trying to mount his body on a wall or something, he pulled Lan and MegaMan aside as Ace carried his other comatose body over his shoulder.

"Lan, MegaMan, despite my earlier display, I'm all here," he said, tapping the side of his head. "It's just a little bit harder for me to maintain my adult mind in this tiny body."

"Well you're currently comatose and twelve at the same time, so I understand that you're under alot of pressure," MegaMan said.

"Thank you," little Onii-San said with a nod. "However, before we continue on, there are a few ground rules I want to establish concerning myself."

"Like what?" Lan asked, not liking the little twelve year-old telling him what to do.

"One, my body stays in mint condition until I can gather enough of my own spiral energy, so that I can dive in there and break the Probability Labyrinth's hold over me," he explained. "Second, when we meet this Mana Albarn guy, he's _mine_. You got that? I don't want you or the others getting involved."

"But why not?" Lan asked.

"Because that guy did two things that are completely unforgivable," he stated. "One, he broke a fundamental law of the universe and brought someone dead back to life. Second-"

"He's got a _second_reason?" Lan asked.

"That bastard made me suffer the most mortifying indignity one could possibly imagine," little Onii-San stated.

"And that would be..." MegaMan started.

"I'm in my pre-teen twelve-year old body and no one will take me seriously until I prove my point by using my Forbidden Sciences on them," little Onii-San said flatly. "What do you _think_?"

"Right, sorry about that," Lan said.

"Mana Albarn! You chose the _wrong_combat teacher to piss off!" he shouted into the sky. "YOU HEAR ME! YOUR CARCASS IS MINE THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" he shouted into the heavens.

"Aw…Someone needs a nap," Lyra smirked before using Sing on Onii-san.

"I do not need a nap! I don't need one! Not even a…Zzzzz…" Onii-san collapsed, snoring.

"Wow. I didn't expect that to work," Lyra blinked, confused a bit.

"He lost his abilities after he was 12, it should've been expected," Ace shrugged.

"Hope you guys have fun in the next world you go to," Raiden said as she shook Pandora's hand, "Come by again and we can go to the Hot Springs again."

"I would like that…" Pandora smiled.

"We'll miss you, Sonia-neechan!" Marill said as he hugged Sonia.

"I'll miss you too," Sonia said.

"You're always welcome at our home, Sonia," Azumarill spoke.

"So you're actually going to stay here, Lance?" Axl asked.

"Yeah. Azurill and I asked the Guildmaster if we could join the guild," Lance replied as he and Azurill showed their new Exploration Badges, "We're Team Ryuusei: Mystery Dungeon Division."

"Take care then, Lance," Lan said as he shook paws/claws with the Mewcario, "And don't have sex until she's sixteen."

"L-Lan!" Lance blushed furiously, glad that Lan just whispered it to him.

"Take care, everyone!" Wigglytuff cheered, "But first…Let's give them the Send-Away Tradition!"

"Indeed. Everyone together now!" Chatot called, "And a-one, and a-two, and a-th…!"

"No. I will perform it," Wigglytuff spoke.

"Eh? But you've never said it before…Not without someone else," Chatot said.

"Prepare the works, everyone," Wigglytuff ordered.

"The works?" Bidoof repeated.

"We fire the best attacks we know into the sky, making them explode in the air," Chatot explained as Wigglytuff rose up a flag with the Wigglytuff Guild Symbol upon it.

"One! You must never reveal any sensitive information about the Wigglytuff Guild to outsiders, as long as you live!" Wigglytuff recited, "Two! You must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain!"

"Wigglytuff…" Onii-San whispered as he saw tears well up in his eyes.

"Three! Though our path may differ…You must always live out your lives with all your might! Never must you consider your own lives insufficient or insignificant! Never in your lives must you forget the friend that you hold dear! Let the Wigglytuff Guild Send-Off Fireworks…Begin! Yoom-Tah!"

Almost, as if by instinct, the Pokemon that had gathered on the shore of the beach began to release their attacks. Each one went up to a certain height before exploding like fireworks, lighting up the setting sky in a myriad of colors. Everyone placed a hand on either Lan, Inuyasha, Sonia, Ace, or Sonic since they were the only ones with a Smash Scarf, tears forming on some of their faces at the spectacle they were seeing.

"Walk tall and we all shall walk just as high!" Wigglytuff cried before the group vanished.

* * *

**Me: Alright! The girls are freed and it seems that Yoko and Simon may be joining the Hunter Eradication Army. Plus, we found out that Master Hand is disturbed around Leeron and that Onii-san's a little kid now! So what will happen next? Find out…Next time!**


	67. FMA: A Score to Settle Part 1

**Me: Update! Group effort as usual.**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

"Well...That was a waste…" Arma said flatly at the illustrious dining hall, sitting at the head of one side of the extravagantly decorated table, tracing his finger on a cherry-red apple in front of him.

"L-like I said, we're sorry, Arma-sama...!" Clockman pleaded, looking severely apologetic.

The two Protomen also looked unnerved as to what he would say afterward. Rampage, Omega and Kamina also stood with them to Mana's left, although Kamina registered no emotion along with Omega due to the later's mask. He had eyed Kamina's Arcana tattoo a few times for reasons unknown to them. Finally, he exhaled and stood up.

"It came to this..." He then, unexpectedly, chuckled, "Zerohohoho. Everything's going according to plan."

"What?" everyone, but Kamina, exclaimed, "What plan?"

Arma turned to them, surprising the lot yet again with a genuinely calm, darksmile. "Can you not see it? How this supposed failure only accelerates our plan?"

The Hunters didn't follow, causing Arma to sighed and begin pacing, "Very well, I'll educate you. I want you to think of it for a second. Two targets witness the resuscitation of a long-dead loved one who died from a sure-fire suicide mission. That, coupled by the massive light show that occurred, it was inconceivable–even by that flawed energy's biased standards-for him to have survived. And...you-know-who was very close to him."

It finally dawned on the group. Arma had thought ahead in planning. Now they saw why he was chosen as their second-in-command instead of Chaud or Dark Protoman.

"Once that traitor hears of Kamina's return, he'll come running…running to his death. Quite frankly, he's the only obstacle in the way of retrieving the Sakurai girl. And if, by chance, we don't get her...well, then... all her friends-All of them-... pay the ultimate price."

"Ultimate price...?"

"It's also why Kamina's new Arcana is a fake. 'The Earth' merely stands for his new Arcana's 'mask' After all, it is a faux Arcana. Most likely, he might incarnate into Arcana XVII; The Star. And if all else fails... I'll just have to revive 'The Death' within him manually. And trust me when I say that Arcana Shifts are not easy to pull off…Especially on those have passed on."

"That reminds me…What do we do about the runners?" Lockdown asked.

"I have sent a minion along with Kiryu to that world a few minutes before the duel," Mana replied nonchalantly.

"But Kiryu was…"

"That was merely a corpse I had modified by an acquaintance of mine. Goes by the name 'Swindle.' Shame he can't swindle me…" Arma chuckled.

* * *

"Why that dirty…" Aki growled, everyone but Rico backing away as her limiter fell off.

"N-n-n-now Aki-sama…" Makarov stammered, having felt the wrath of the Black Rose Dragon for peeping one time and getting caught for once, "Let's c-calm down…"

"Rico-kun…I want you to unleash your strongest card…" Aki began.

"Aki-neechan, I can't summon Exodia-san. He's gone missing since all I got was a chibi him last time," Rico replied.

_"Kuri~"_ Kuribon spoke as he appeared to Ruka.

_'What? It's time?'_ Ruka thought, _'Kuribon, does Sonia know?'_

_"Kuri,"_ Kuribon nodded.

_'Alright…'_ Ruka nodded.

"Hey, up dere in the sky!" Quickstrike shouted as he pointed upwards.

"What's going on?" Optimus pondered as they looked up.

Their eyes widened at the sight above them. Surrounding the entire town were at least 300 spheres. Each one seemed to be crystal clear with lightning inside of them. Nearby, Yusei grunted as he slowly got up. Is left leg was throbbing in pain from the star magic that last mage he fought had. The roar of an engine caused Yusei's eyes widen and look up at a roof.

"Hello…Yusei," Kiryu sneered.

"Kiryu!"

"Prepare yourself, Yusei," Kiryu sneered as he put his helmet on, "Now…I'm gunning for _you_!"

Yusei quickly pulled out his D-Wheel and drove off. Kiryu cackled as he gave chase. Yusei's Signer Mark began to resonate as they drew to the edge of town. It shined brighter and a crimson light shot out at the invisible barrier around the city, making a hole that Yusei and Kiryu shot through. The two drove off until they were far away from the city. The two skidded to a halt near a lake.

"Kiryu!" Yusei exclaimed.

"It's finally time for us to settle this," Kiryu grinned, "What we couldn't finish that time…Team Satisfaction's last duel!"

"Last duel…" Yusei narrowed his eyes, recalling that night, before being snapped out of it by Kiryu's insane laugh, "Kiryu…"

"Well, should we begin?" Kiryu grinned, "This is the last duel! Yusei!"

With that, he threw off his cloak, revealing his Dark Signer Mark to the darkened skies. All over the area, the darkened skies engulfed as the area above the two gained the Giant Nazca Lines on it. In Magnolia Town, everyone looked out to see the markings while Jack and Aki's Signer Marks glowed.

"What in the Matrix…?" Rhinox gasped.

"Has it finally begun…?" Saito pondered as he sat beside Mirajane, who was tending to Elfman's injuries in the street.

"You told us about that before, hadn't you?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah…A Yami no Riding Duel is beginning…" Saito spoke as he noticed Jack and Crow approach them, limping.

"Kiryu and Yusei are…" Jack began.

"We know," Saito interrupted.

* * *

"So this is Resembool…" Onii-San examined before turning to Ace, "Are you sure it was a good idea to let Master Hand take my body away?"

"Yes," Ace replied, "No way in hell any of us could carry it the entire time. Most likely, Toriko'd eat it."

"I would not!" Toriko barked, "Well, maybe a nibble…"

"Remember, Onii-San," Megaman reminded, "Master Hand most likely created a long-distance connection with your body."

"There it is!" Al grinned, wearing a cloak to hide his new form, as he pointed ahead at the Rockbell Residence.

"Well…At least I wrote my will…" Ed gulped as the group stopped at the door.

Ed, on Dinobot-who was still wearing his Pokemon Mask so he wouldn't be a Biometal for a bit longer-, knocked on the door. Winry opened it and smiled happily at seeing Ed. The smile became forced with numerous tick marks forming when she saw the damage. Dinobot fled in fear with a screaming Ed on his back as Winry, now doing her impression of Godzilla-minus the fire breathing, but actually doing a much better roar than Onii-San, chased them with a chainsaw five times her size. Later, everyone was inside the home with some of them enjoying tea while others poked the mutilated bodies of Dinobot and Edward Elric.

"That's amazing to hear, you guys!" Winry exclaimed before pulling at Lan's semi-robotic hand, "And your AutoMail…It's ruined!"

"Ano…There, there, poor Winry-sama…" Lan petted the semi-crying girl on the head.

"You mean 'poor Ed-san!'" Ed barked as Ace helped him up, "Winry, please help! I really wanna walk and fight again!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Winry barked, whacking him on the head with a metal pole.

"…You've been talking with Nami, haven't you?" Lan asked.

"Why, yes, Lan-kun, I have," Winry giggled.

"Nice to see you've made some new friends. And this one looks like a big eater," Pinako examined as she poked Toriko's shoulder, "And stronger than he looks."

"Wow. She's a smart elder," Toriko grinned, "I'm Toriko, ma'am! Gourmet Hunter! This is my Combo Buddy, Komatsu!"

"Hello," Komatsu bowed.

"What made you suddenly want to see your sensei?" Winry asked.

"We've got two reasons," Ed replied, "We've been on a losing streak with friends lately. So, anyway, we want to get stronger. That's one."

"What? You're going because you want to get stronger? Are you guys obsessed with fighting?" Winry demanded.

"It's not like that, Winry-chan," Onii-San said, "They also want to talk with their teacher about Human Transmutation. Even though their teacher taught them, she never mentioned a thing about the forbidden arts and the Philosopher's Stone. Most likely, they wanted to visit her because they thought she might know a way to restore their bodies."

"Kawaii!" Winry squealed as she suffocated the poor adult in a child's body with her hug, "You are just too adorable! I could eat you up, yes I could!"

"You quote Yin-neechan, Yin-niisan, and Yo-sensei; I'm getting gold here!" Lan grinned as she recorded it on a recorder.

"Dammit, Lan! I will kill you for this!" Onii-san vowed until Winry's hug started to suffocate him.

"Well…Mainly Brother's body…" Al admitted before switching to Beast Mode and back, "I'm starting to like this body."

"I can't worry about how we do things anymore. I'm ready to get killed by sensei, so I can ask…So I can ask…" Ed paled before he and Al began to hug each other and cry, "It was such a short life, wasn't it, Alphonse?"

"I wanted to get a girlfriend at least, Brother…!" Al sobbed.

"Hey…" Winry began.

"For some reason…I feel their pain…" Lan sweatdropped.

"Same here…" Megaman, Ace, and Yuck nodded.

"Hey…Um, everyone?"

"Hai, Winry-chan?" Sonia pondered.

"If it's okay with you…Can I come with you to go see Rush Valley? It's on the way to where Ed and Al's sensei lives, Dublith."

"Rush Valley?" Lyra repeated.

"Hai! It's the paradise of AutoMail!"

"Paradise of AutoMail?" everyone, minus the two sobbing Elrics, Winry, and Pinako repeated before Sonia suddenly slumped, fast asleep.

"Seems she's in the Spirit Realm…" Onii-san noted, taking a pillow from the couch and putting it under the sleeping girl's head.

* * *

"Let's go, Yusei," Kiryu grinned, "This time, I'll let you feel my revenge from death! With the power of the Earthbound God!"

_'Kiryu…You weren't like this…above anything else, you cared for your friends, for us. That's right…that's why, through this duel, I'll…'_ Yusei thought as he clenched his Signer Mark-armed fist before the two went to the 'starting line.'

"Yusei…You still haven't given up on Kiryu?" Crow pondered from Magnolia Town.

"Field Spell, Speed World, set on!" Kiryu declared at the starting line.

-Duel Mode-

"Riding Duel…Acceleration!" both declared.

**Yusei: 4000**

**Kiryu: 4000**

"The one who passes the corner first has the right to go first!" Kiryu declared as they drove off as he noted Yusei's D-Wheel, _'His D-Wheel has been powered up form before. But!'_ "I won't allow it!"

With that, Kiryu rammed into Yusei. Yusei grunted as his D-Wheel entered the purple flames along the track for a few minutes. This allowed Kiryu to get to the turn first.

"I'll be going first! Yusei! My turn! From my hand, I summon Infernity Necromancer!"

**Infernity Necromancer: DEF 2000**

_'An Infernity Monster…Is he planning on using his handless combo against me like he did to Arthur?'_ Yusei thought.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn," Kiryu spoke, "Come, Yusei! With this duel, I'll make you regret your betrayal!"

"Ore no turn!"

**Yusei Speed Counter: 1**

**Kiryu Speed Counter: 1**

_'Kiryu…Our paths started to differ when…It has to be from that time. By conquering Satellite, we were able to achieve one goal. Finished with our goal, we were looking for what to do next. But only Kiryu was…'_ Yusei thought, _'Like a man who wasn't satisfied with his victory…He kept on looking for new enemies. And then, Crow and Jack and almost everyone else started to stay away from Kiryu. But even so, I still couldn't leave him by himself. Because he was my friend.'_

"Hurry up! You traitor," Kiryu ordered.

"I summon Max Warrior!" Yusei declared as a android made of bronze and silver armor with a green cape, a silver spear, and engines on its back appeared.

**Max Warrior: ATK 1800**

"Max Warrior attacks Infernity Necromancer!" Yusei declared as his monster leaped and began to swing the weapon down on the Necromancer, _'Kiryu, through this duel I'll return you to your true self!'_

"Have you lost it, Yusei? Infernity Necromancer's DEF is higher than Max Warrior's ATK!" Kiryu cackled.

"I activate Max Warrior's effect! When this card attacks, it gains 400 ATK Points!" Yusei declared as his monster destroyed the Necromancer, "Swift Thrash!"

**Max Warrior: ATK 2200**

"However, until next turn, Max Warrior's ATK, DEF, and Level become half of its original value," Yusei continued.

**Max Warrior: ATK 900/Level: 2**

_'Because we're friends…That's why I stayed by your side. But even that...You still wanted to defeat Sector Security, a suicide mission. If Kiryu was alone, I thought that he wouldn't be able to go against Sector Security. That was the plan I had. But…He started. He set off the confiscated Duel Disks. We found him in one of the old buildings. Kiryu…That's right, I, we…came to save you! But that time, I made a wrong choice along with Lan and Arthur. That's why this time, I definitely save you! Just like you saved me,'_ Yusei thought, "I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

Back in Magnolia Town, Crow, Jack, Mirajane, Elfman, and Saito were all watching the duel on Crow's D-Wheel's screen. Crow and Jack looked up at the image in the sky, both recalling that night Team Satisfaction separated. At the guild, various screen with a skull and cross bones with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on the skull appeared.

-Can ya hear me, old man?- Luxus sneered through a speaker system in the images –And everyone from the guild, too…-

"Luxus-baka!" Rico exclaimed.

-It looks like we've lost one of our rules…So I'm going to instate a new one. So as to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail moving…I've activated the Hall of Thunder!-

"The Hall of Thunder?" Makarov gasped.

-Only one hour and ten minutes remain…do you think you can defeat us?- Luxus asked –Or will you play nice and retire? 'Master.' Hahahaha!-

"What on Earth are you thinking, Luxus? Are you trying to drag innocent civilians into this?" Makarov roared before grasping his heart, "Nghh!"

"Old man!" Natsu gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lucy gasped.

"He's having a heart attack!" Roll exclaimed, "Hurry, get him to his bed, STAT! I'll get his medicine."

" No need. I have it right here," Rhinox said, "Of all the times for this to happen…"

"What's the Hall of Thunder?" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's in here!" Maylu gasped as she looked up from a diary, "This is from what my older self wrote; 'On the day the Festival, everyone began to fight one another because of Luxus and his men and woman. Still want to rip Evergreen's wings off and give her a black eye for turning me to stone…Anyways, as soon as Evergreen was defeated, Luxus unleashed the Hall of Thunder. The Hall of Thunder was actually Thunder Lachryma that surrounded the city. If one was destroyed, the one who destroyed it was inflicted with a blast of lightning. Good thing I've gotten resistant to it a bit by that time with Chu's accidental electric releases and the few accidents in the workshop with Tails-kun. I'm losing track. The Hall of Thunder, once released, can engulf and entire town in lightning strikes, destroying everything. Each sphere of Lychryma has Living Link Magic on them. In total, 300 spheres are made for it. That day was also when Luxus was inadvertently causing the Guildmaster's heart condition to fail.' That's all there it. I can't turn the page for some reason."

"Maybe it's because it won't let you just yet," Cana replied.

"But now we have a problem," Rattrap scowled, "Dose things are bad news."

"Not if we use your explosives," Rhinox said.

"Yo, Big Green, I t'ink yer fergettin' dat we ain't got out weapons!" Rattrap screamed until Rhinox held out Rattrap's weapons to him.

"Saito swiped them from Lockdown when he was left alone on the ship," Rhinox explained.

"…Oh…Well we're still gonna die from da Living Link Magic."

"Not if we use your bombs," Optimus countered as he took the belt filled with explosives from Rattrap's hands, "I'll place them on the Lychrma. The rest of you, find Luxus and stop him! Prime Jets: On!"

* * *

"Huh? Wh-Where am I?" Sonia pondered.

"Lady Sonia!" a voice cried before the Crystal Beasts ran up with Ruka, Kuribon, and Torunka on Amber and Sapphire's backs.

"Ruka-chan!" Sonia exclaimed as she hugged the green-haired girl, "My goodness, you've gotten taller."

"Thanks, Sonia-neechan," Ruka giggled, now halfway as tall as Sonia.

"It is time to retake Ancient Fairy Dragon and Rainbow Dragon," Wicked said as she appeared from Sonia's shadow, "However…Torunka here made us lose Regulus."

"Sorry…" Torunka bowed.

"It's okay. So where are they?" Sonia asked.

"Inside Zeman's Castle," Topaz growled.

"Right. Let's get going," Sonia spoke as she took out her weapon.

"When did you get that?" Amethyst asked.

"A gift from my sensei," Sonia replied, "Ano…Torunka-kun, do you think you have enough magic to bring my Biometal and Lyra here?"

"Biometal? I am not sure about that, but I think I'll be able to," Torunka replied.

He rose his staff and took a deep breath. It glowed before Lyra and Model D appeared. The Armaldo Mask clattered to the ground and Lyra picked it up and put it into her Hammerspace. Model D looked around.

-And just _where_ are we?- Model D snarled.

"A talking metal?" Ruka pondered, "Is that normal for Duel Spirits?"

"It's a bit weird…" Amethyst said as Ruby pawed at Model D.

-Keep your paws off me!- Model D snarled –What in the Pit is going on here?-

"Well…" Cobalt began before the Duel Spirits saw the Signer Mark on Ruka glow, "A Signer is dueling a Dark Signer."

"What? Who?" Sonia asked, still remembering Acid and Arthur dying due to a Dark Signer.

"It's…It's Yusei?" Ruka pondered.

The Mark pulsated before a screen appeared before everyone. It fizzled into the duel between Yusei and Kiryu. Everyone stared at the screen in shock.

"I never knew it could do that," Ruka spoke.

"Amazing…" Lyra awed.

"Go, Yusei-san!" Sonia cheered.

* * *

"Ore no turn!" Kiryu declared as he drew.

**Kiryu Speed Counter: 2**

**Yusei Speed Counter: 2**

"I set a card facedown, and Trap Card Open! Accomplishment of Limit! I discard two cards and Special Summon two Soul Tokens," Kiryu said as the tokens appeared.

**Soul Token X2: ATK 0**

"I release both Soul Tokens and Advance Summon the Dark Tuner, Nightmare Hand!" Kiryu continued as his Dark Tuner appeared.

"These conditions…Handless Combo!" Yusei gasped, "He has one card left in his hand."

"With Nightmare Hand's effect, I Special Summon a Level 2 Monster from my hand. Come forth, Infernity Dwarf!" Kiryu declared.

**Infernity Dwarf: ATK 800**

**Nightmare Hand: ATK 0**

'Zero cards in his hand!' Yusei thought with wide eyes as the Dark Synchro Summon began.

"I'm Dark Tuning my Level 2 Infernity Dwarf with my Level 10 Nightmare Hand!" Kiryu declared.

The 'face' of Nightmare Hand glowed before it released a wave of dark energy, turning into ten white lights. Infernity Dwarf gasped before being engulfed in it. The 10 lights entered his body painfully, leaving 10 holes in his form as it became an outline. 8 black lights emerged from its form just before it shattered.

_"When the curtain of darkness is lowered, the eyes of the underworld are opened! Towards infinite darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One Hundred Eyes Dragon!"_ Kiryu recited.

The black stars shot each other with green lightning before they erupted in a sphere of darkness. The sphere dissipated to reveal a giant black and silver dragon with one hundred violet eyes. The dragon reeled its head back and roared.

**One Hundred Eyes Dragon: 3000/2500**

"Dark Synchro?" Arthur gasped.

_'It's appeared again!'_ Yusei thought.

"Now the Handless Combo is complete! Yusei, your Max Warrior's attack is currently 900. I'll tear through it! One Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack Max Warrior! Infernity Psycho Stream!" Kiryu ordered as the attack ripped through Yusei's monster and nearly knocked his D-Wheel over.

**Yusei: 1900/Speed Counter: 0**

"Yusei! He lost more than half his Life Points instantly and he also has zero Speed Counters…" Crow spoke with worry back in Magnolia Town.

"Yusei…!" Mirajane gasped as Kiryu turned to look at Yusei back at the Riding Duel.

"How's that? It's unbearable pain, isn't it, Yusei?" Kiryu sneered.

"I activate a Trap: Revival Ticket!" Yusei declared, "This card lets me destroy a card on my field for each monster destroyed by battle and I recover Life Points equal to the Battle Damage!"

**Yusei: 4000**

"In addition, I summon all the monsters destroyed by battle! Come, Max Warrior!" Yusei declared as Max Warrior appeared again.

"What?" Kiryu gasped.

"There's more! With the Limit Break I just destroyed., I Special Summon a Speed Warrior from my hand, deck, or Graveyard!" Yusei continued as his warrior appeared.

**Speed Warrior: ATK 900**

"Yusei is amazing!" Saito cheered.

"He was able to cancel out Kiryu's attack," Elfman examined.

"You obstinate bastard!" Kiryu snarled in the Riding Duel area, "However, you can't do anything before my One Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

"Ore no turn!" Yusei declared.

**Yusei Speed Counter: 1**

**Kiryu Speed Counter: 3**

_'It's true that I can't fight against One Hundred Eyes Dragon with Speed Warrior and Max Warrior's ATK Points. Right now, I don't have the cards…In that case…!'_ Yusei thought, "Trap Card, open! Stamina's Treasure! When the total ATK Points of the monsters on my side of the field are lower than my opponent's ATK Points, I can draw two cards! And this turn, I can't summon any monsters or change Battle Positions!"

"That's really desperate, Yusei! How pathetic!" Kiryu laughed.

"Even my Speed Warrior and Max Warrior's ATK Points don't add up to One Hundred Eyes Dragon's. I draw two cards! I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Ore no turn!"

**Kiryu Speed Counters: 4**

**Yusei Speed Counter: 2**

"I set a card facedown. I activate One Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect! It gains the effect of a DARK attribute monster in my Graveyard. I activate Infernity Necromancer's effect in the Graveyard. When there are 0 cards in my hand, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Infernity Monster from my Graveyard! I summon Infernity Demon!" Kiryu declared as a tall, skeletal-like Infernity Monster appeared.

**Infernity Demon: ATK 1800**

"Trap Card, open! Slip Summon! This card is activated when an opponent's monster is summoned, and it allows me to summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand in DEF Mode! I summon Dead Gardna!" Yusei declared as a mechanical angel-themed sarcophagus appeared.

**Dead Gardna: DEF 1900**

"It's all useless! Let me carve the power of the Handless Combo into your bones! One Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack Speed Warrior! Infernity Psycho Stream!"

"I activate Dead Garnda's effect! When a different card on my field is chosen as an attack target, I can switch the target to this card!"

"How annoying," Kiryu snarled, "With One Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect, I gain the effect of Infernity Dwarf! When I have 0 cards in my hand, when a monster on my side of the field attacks a monster in DEF position, it will deal damage equal to the different in ATK and DEF Points!"

**Yusei: 2900/Speed Counter: 1**

Yusei screamed as the attack struck, creating a flash of light. His D-Wheel began to spin around, out of control. Kiryu began to cackle.

"Yusei! Don't go down so easily!" Kiryu declared as Yusei got control again, "I'm not satisfied! To satisfy my revenge! This is nothing!"

* * *

"So we have to wait for not only my AutoMail to be fixed, but for Sonia to wake up, too?" Ed complained.

"We could just go get your Sensei _for_ you," Onii-San grinned from his hug by Pandora, currently gushing over him, "And cut it out, Pandora! Ace, get your girlfriend to let go of me!"

"She's/I'm not his/my girlfriend!" Ace and Pandora barked, blushing madly.

"Ha! Done!" a voice shouted before Will dashed downstairs with a grin.

"What's done?" Winry asked.

"My new armor," Will grinned, "However…I need to test it. Oh, Lan~!"

"No," the Hikari replied as he was dueling Megaman, "I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon."

"Dammit!" Megaman grumbled.

"Yo! I'll do it," Yuck smirked as he took out his bamboo sword.

"Alright. Let's step outside," Will smirked.

The two walked out the home and into the nearby forest. They kept walking until they got to a large clearing Armstrong made a year back when he was visiting with them. Will cracked his knuckles before his armor slid on. Yuck's eyes widened as he noted its new looks. It seemed to resemble his old armor, but was pure white. Over his face was a mask resembling the face on Enki. His helmet seemed to be a fusion of his old helmet and the one the Enki wore. Two holes appeared in his hands before two black katana shot out of them, his hands grasping them at the last second.

"Behold the Enki-Delta Armor!" Will introduced, the mouth of his mask moving like the Enki's face did, "Took a bit to get it just right, but I think I did good."

"Well let's give it a go!" Yuck grinned manically, "Woo-Foo Aura!"

Yuck held his hands together, letting the WooFoo Symbol appear in them. His body was engulfed in a green energy before it reshaped into a large wolf-like being standing on its hind legs that was half the size of Lan's Dragon Armor. Yuck floated in the center of the energy where the heart would be as the wolf howled. The two charged at each other and the area began to explode from the fighting.

"Seems the modifications worked," Onii-San smirked as he handed Reborn the Leon-Binoculars before they turned back into the chameleon.

"Indeed, Onii-san," Reborn nodded, "The Bandit King proved himself worthy of his title when he stole the info on where Roll was. Right now, Master Hand or Crazy Hand should be heading for that world."

"I see…" Onii-san spoke, "Is my body alright?"

"Crazy Hand drew a penis on your forehead before Master Hand turned it into a Trophy."

"…I'm going to give Crazy Hand a vasectomy for that," Onii-San narrowed his eyes, "But will my body be all right as a Trophy?"

"Yes. It will return to you once the Probability Labyrinth has been escaped from."

"Good."

"…There's something else. Yoko and Simon have joined the Hunter Eradication Army somewhat, but they're going with the Hands since it seems both can bring just one being with them to that world but none out," Reborn said.

"What? But they're so…old, by now…right?"

"No. The Absolute Hunters tried to kill them both, but our men got in the way. Clockman tried to revert Shadow and Viral to younger versions of themselves, hoping to make them weaker, but Yoko and Simon got hit instead. Both are now the age they were when they were first on the surface of their world," Reborn explained.

"I see…"

"Also…We've found out how you and Nazo are stuck in the Probability Labyrinth," Reborn said, "The Absolute Hunters preformed a forbidden act; they revived him."

"Oh, great…Do we have to deal with Lordgenome _again_?"

"No…Someone else…The one known as 'Kamina,' the brother of Simon and first lover of Yoko," Reborn replied.

" . . . What?" Onii-san asked, his hands balling into fists.

* * *

**Me: Oh dear. Onii-san found out about Kamina being revived. Will Yusei survive his Yami no Riding Duel with Kiryu? Will Winry ever not be mad at Ed for breaking his AutoMail? Will we ever get to see Nazo fulfill his end of the bet he made with Will? Will Optimus Primal succeed in stopping the Hall of Thunder while the others deal with Luxus and his two remaining men? And what does that Arma mean by his plans? And just who did he have go to Fiore with Kiryu before the planet was cut off from their grasp? Find out…Next time!**


	68. FMA: A Score to Settle Part 2

**Me: Update! Voting is still going!

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

"What's wrong, Yusei? My attack still continues!" Kiryu declared as his Infernity Demon roared and flew at the D-Wheel when its ATK Points changed to 800, "Infernity Demon attacks Max War…What? It's ATK Power fell below Max Warrior!"

"When Dead Guardna is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, an opposing monster's ATK Points are decreased by 1000 until the End Phase!"

"Tch. I end my turn!"

"Ore no turn!"

**Yusei Speed Counter: 2**

**Kiryu Speed Counter: 5**

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!" Yusei declared as an orange robotic figure appeared, seemingly made from an orange motorcycle.

**Junk Synchron: ATK 1300**

"Tuning Level 2 Speed Warrior and Level 3 Junk Synchron!_Clustering stars will become a new force. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!"_ Yusei recited.

Junk Synchron grabbed a ripcord on his back and pulled it. His engines roared before he turned into three speedometers. Speed Warrior flew through them, turning into two stars. The stars and speedometers turned into a light. The light faded and revealed a tall, muscular warrior completely covered in purple and peach armor. His eyes were covered by red goggles and he wore a white scarf. He made a spin and punched ahead with his larger, brass knuckle-covered fist.

_"Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**Junk Warrior: ATK 2300**

"Trap Card, open! Synchro Strike Unit!" Yusei declared as Junk Warrior gained a high-tech blaster, "This card will become an Equip Card and increase the equipped monster's ATK Points by 1000!"

**Junk Warrior: ATK 3300**

"Battle! Max Warrior attacks Infernity Demon!"

"That thing's effect…" Kiryu growled.

"Yes, while it attacks, its ATK Points increase by 400! Destroy it! Swift Rush!" Yusei ordered as his began to rapidly strike at Infernity Demon with its weapon.

"Don't knock my Handless Combo! Trap Card, open! Infernity Force!" Kiryu exclaimed as Max Warrior was engulfed in black flames, "When an opposing monster attacks an Infernity Monster while I have 0 cards in my hand, it destroys the opposing monster! Then, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Infernity Monster form my Graveyard! I Special Summon Infernity Necromancer!"

"Junk Warrior attacks One Hundred Eyes Dragon!" Yusei declared.

Junk Warrior nodded before aiming its blaster at the dragon. It pulled the trigger and shot out an orange sphere of energy. The dragon opened its stomach eye wide before it was destroyed.

**Kiryu: 3700**

"Incredible! That Fake Dragon is finally dead and buried!" Saito pumped his fist before seeing the words 'Lucy VS Bixlow. Winner: Lucy with Stellar Spirit Loki the Leo,' "Alright, Lucy-sama! That's two down. And with that dragon gone…"

"No…This means…" Crow paled as Kiryu laughed on the screen.

"Due to One Hundred Eyes Dragon's effect, when this card is destroyed, I'm allowed to select a card from my deck and add it to my hand," Kiryu spoke as he pulled a card out of his deck.

_'I just knew One Hundred Eyes Dragon was to get that card,'_ Yusei thought as Kiryu showed Yusei his Earthbound God's card while laughing manically, "I place two cards facedown ending my turn! Also, during the End Phase, th effect of my Synchro Striker Unit equipped to Junk Warrior will decrease its attack power by 800 points each of my End Phases."

**Junk Warrior: 2500**

"Earthbound God…But, I will…for Kiryu…" Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"This is just the same as back then…" Sonia whispered as she, Ruka, Model D, Lyra, and the Duel Spirits watched the duel in the Spirit World.

"Back then?" Ruka asked.

"Yes. You see, Ruka-chan, everyone you met from the Satellite so far was a member of Team Satisfaction, a dueling group that was made to take over the Satellite and protect it. However, Kiryu wanted to get rid of Sector Security as well. He blew up a building of theirs and they soon cornered us at our base. Yusei tried to take the fall, but Arthur-san turned Kiryu in and joined Sector Security," Sonia explained, "He's had a grudge on him, Yusei, and Lan-kun since."

"But why Lan and Yusei?" Torunka asked, knowing of the Hikari child from a time he saw the Smash TV.

"Arthur was patting their shoulders and Kiryu saw it as he was being dragged away."

"So he just jumped to conclusions?" Ruka asked.

"He was, and still is, mentally ill," Lyra explained.

-Back then, Jack, Crow, Sonia, Lyra, Aki, Lan, Ace, Yuck, and I, everyone, truly wanted to do what it took to save you!- Yusei called out.

-You betrayed me! You sold me out!- Kiryu argued.

* * *

"He didn't!" Crow barked, activating the comm. on his D-Wheel, "Yusei tried to surrender in your place!"

-Why didn't you fight with me till the end, then? Why did you bend to Sector Security's idiotic questioning?- Kiryu demanded.

"…" Jack and Crow couldn't find anything to say.

"Those very actions mean that you sold us-Team Satisfaction-out!" Kiryu roared.

"Kiryu…" Yusei whispered.

"Say, do you know what fate awaits those who have opposed Sector Security?" Kiryu asked, "In prison, I was thoroughly targeted by the guards and suffered all sorts of abuse."

-We went to visit you plenty of times!- Crow argued.

-Arthur tried to get us in, but his higher ups refused to do so!- Jack argued.

-Before long, news got out that you had died…- Crow began.

"It wasn't as simple as that! I was able to endure countless abuse. But…they took the deck, more precious to me than my life, away from me!" Kiryu roared, recalling his last moments in that place.

_**"I am the Envoy of the Underworld. Thou who attempts at thy own life, dost thou have the desire remaining in this world or dost thou not? Thou who dost, you shall become a Dark Signer and thy desires shall be fulfilled."**_

_"There are three…I wish to get revenge on. That, and…"_

"By becoming a Dark Signer, I swore revenge against you," Kiryu finished, "I'll make you, too, go through the worst fears I had to endure! All through my Earthbound God! Ore no turn!"

**Kiryu Speed Counter: 6**

**Yusei Speed Counter: 3**

"I release Infernity Demon and Infernity Necromancer!" Kiryu declared.

"Here it comes…" Yusei narrowed his eyes.

_"Curtain of Darkness descend and open the eyes of Hell. O God, II pray to thee to unleash thine divine wrath and slay those who have brought wrong to thine loyal servant! Descend Forth! Earthbound God, Ccapac Apu!"_ Kiryu recited as the Earthbound God appeared from where the lake once was, roaring.

**Earthbound God Ccapac Apu: ATK 3000**

"Holy shit that's huge!" Elfman screamed.

"Whoa…" Natsu gawked.

"Wh-What is that thing?" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Is that…Saito's work?" an injured Lucy pondered in the guild.

"That's Kiryu's Earthbound God!" Aki gasped.

"Earthbound God…" Yusei sweated a bit.

"Have a taste of the terror of my Earthbound God! I attack directly with Ccapac Apu!" Kiryu declared as his giant began its attack.

_'This fear I'm feeling…Kiryu…if it's connected with the fear you experienced, I won't run! By sending Earthbound God to its doom, I'll face your fears!'_ "Trap Card, open! War Hero's Command!" Yusei countered, "During this turn, I can designate an opposing monster's attack target!"

"What?"

"I switch your Earthbound God's attack to…Junk Warrior!" Yusei declared as he fist crushed Junk Warrior, sending Yusei into another spin.

**Yusei: 2400**

"Shielded yourself with a monster to evade that one, huh?" Kiryu sneered, "Even so, Ccapac Apu's effect activates! When it destroys an opposing monster, it deals damage equal to that monster's ATK Points!"

"This is bad! Junk Warrior had 2500 ATK Points. That means Yusei's Life Points will…" Jack began.

"No! Don't even say that!" Crow barked, "We already lost Arthur and Acid, dammit! There's no way Yusei will lose!"

"Trap Card, open! Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei countered at the Riding Duel Area, "It reduces one instant of Effect Damage to 0 for this turn! Then, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with an Attack Power equal to the Effect Damage reduced to 0 via this effect, ignoring the Summoning Conditions!"

"Does he have a card with 2500…Attack Points?" Elfman pondered.

"Yes, that's right," Saito nodded.

"You bet he does! The Stardust Dragon!" Crow grinned, "Attaboy, Yusei! That's why you destroyed Junk Warrior, huh?"

"Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei roared as his dragon appeared with a mighty roar.

**Stardust Dragon: ATK 2500**

"Yusei's ace monster is on the scene, huh?" Kiryu sneered, "I play a card facedown to end my turn!"

"Ore no turn!" Yusei declared as he drew.

**Kiryu Speed Counters: 7**

**Yusei Speed Counters: 4**

"Permanent Trap, open! Glowing Image of the Tutelary God! When an opponent attacks, I'll be allowed to receive its attack with my Earthbound God!"

"At this rate, Stardust's attack will end up being aimed at the Earthbound God!" Yusei scowled.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Viral asked as he and Shadow walked down a street in cloaks.

"We're looking for the Assists Max, Rex, and Zoe. This world has dinosaurs that can be summoned from cards," Shadow explained.

"You mean like that world of Duel Monsters?" Jing asked.

"No. These dinosaurs are real, not holograms," Shadow replied.

"So how do we find them?" Kir asked.

"Simple; we let them find us," Shadow replied as he held up a red card and saw a pile of wood, "This should do nicely."

He walked over to the pile of wood and picked up a torch-sized piece. He snapped his fingers and the tip lit. He lit the card on fire and it glowed. Everyone stood back as it transformed into a Megaraptor. It roared before stomping off.

"And we're letting it go because…?" Kir began.

"Simple; the three we're looking for go around the world to find those dinosaurs. Their own dinosaurs can change from dog-sized creatures into their larger forms in order to fight the enemy dinosaurs until their turned back into cards," Shadow explained, "So now we wait."

* * *

"Onii-san, are you out here? Onii…" Lan paused when he saw Onii-san shaking as he stood across from Reborn, "Nan? Reborn-san? Onii-san, what's wrong?"

At that moment, the air around them seemed to be filled with energy, the light in that area actually being absorbed into Onii-San's body as his skin began to grow pale, paler, and paler still until it was completely pure white, his hair turning silver and lengthening down his back as his eyes became pure black all the way through. At the same time, the grass around his feet began to wither and die, Reborn casually stepping backwards away from the circle of death around him.

"Remember, Mana obviously did this to bait you into doing something foolish," Reborn stated casually, while Lan was debating whether Onii-San was correct when he said he wasn't necessarily _human_.

"I am aware of that possibility," Onii-San said as he clenched his fist, the light leaving his body as it returned to the surrounding area, the grass at his feet beginning to return to normal. "Do not worry. Mana won't get the better of me. Not again anyway."

"That is good to hear," Reborn stated.

"Um, Onii-San..." Lan said as he looked into the pitch-black eyes of the adult-turned-child combat teacher. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Well Lan… Since Will and Yuck are training, why don't we give you a bit of training as well," Onii-san spoke calmly, his body's coloring and hair's length returning to normal as he reeled in his emotions. "Reborn, did you inform that guy I called for?"

"Yes. He should be here right about…" Reborn began before a large figured appeared via Smash Scarf behind him, "…Now."

"My, my, Onii-san, you're a child again," the man chuckled.

"Can it, Hachigen!" Onii-san barked. "This isn't exactly my first choice!"

Hachigen was a very large and rotund man. He wore an olive green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He had golden eyes, a pink mustache and hair with a black crossbone design in the center. He shook Lan's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," Hachigen said.

"Likewise, Hachi-san," Lan grinned.

"Interesting…You don't have a Hollow, nor are you a Shinigami…A Dragon perhaps?" Hachi pondered.

"Wh-What?" Lan gawked as the two stopped shaking hands.

"You must be from a long line of dragons," Hachi explained.

"H-How do you know this?" Lan pondered.

"It's in your eyes," Hachi replied, placing a finger on Lan's forehead, "The eyes reveal everything in a person. But know this; the Visored are at your c…"

"Hell no we aren't!" a voice barked before Hachi got hit on the left side of his face with a white flip flop before a girl appeared. "And why the hell is Onii-san a pipsqueak that I want to squeeze to death in a hug?" she asked jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Not Hiyori…" Onii-san grumbled rubbing his temples.

Hiyori was a very short, blonde-haired girl who wore her short hair in stubby pigtails. She wore a red jogging suit decorated with the first kanji of her name and flip flops. She also had an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth.

"…Would you be furious if I call you 'Snaggletooth?'" Lan asked, earning a flip flop to the face by Hiyori.

"Oh, fuck no!" Hiyori snapped, "And no way in Soul Society are the Visored helping _you_! Let me tell you somethin'. You're going about this all wrong."

"…Wrong?" Lan repeated before he was kicked into the forest, halfway across it from the fight between Will and Yuck.

"Onii-san, I'm taking the brat away from here just in case you're right," Hiyori sneered sinisterly before vanishing and reappearing before Lan, "Oi! Brat, show me your mask!"

"You mean…_This_ mask?" a voice asked before she barely dodged Charizard Lan's White Lightning.

"Whoa! Did you turn Hollow?" she asked.

"I'm a Pokemon!" Lan barked as he shot out his Dragon Claw at her.

Hiyori smirked before vanishing. Lan stopped in mid air and began to look around. He sniffed the air before his eyes widened. He flew over the trees just before Hiyori tried to stab him and vanished. She appeared on his shoulders and forced the Charizard Mask off, knocking him into the ground.

"Transfoomate!" Lan screamed as his Woo Foo turned a tree he was falling on into a marshmallow, letting him bounce off it and make a small flip to land perfectly on the ground…until Hiyori landed on him and kicked him into a tree.

"For the last time…Put your damn mask on!" Hiyori growled before black energy seeped onto her face.

"Wh-what…?" Lan gasped.

The black energy solidified into a mask. Her mask was skeletal in appearance and sported a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning her mask, the sclera of her eyes turned black, though her irises remained brown.

"If yer just too scared ta transform into your real Hollow Form, tough cookies," Hiyori smirked, "I'll come straight at ya and then I'll just rip that Hollow straight out of the confines of your soul…by force!"

_'What the hell? A mask? Does that mean she has someone like Sin in her as well?'_ Lan thought.

"What're you so afraid of? Just because you have a mask doesn't make you a Visored. At least turn into a Hollow! Don't be a chicken, Lan Hikari! I ain't as nice as Hachi or Onii-san. If ya don't get over your fears and turn into a Hollow, then you're…" Hiyori spoke before she was instantly a foot away from Lan, a hand on his chest, **"…Dead. For real."**

* * *

"I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton! I draw two cards and send one from my hand to the Graveyard! What I sent to the Graveyard was Stardust Xiaolong! When a Stardust Dragon is on the field, this card comes back from the Graveyard!" Yusei declared as a Chinese Dragon-version of Stardust Dragon appeared on below his Stardust Dragon, "I play a card facedown, ending my turn!"

**Stardust Xiaolong: ATK 100**

"Ore no turn!"

**Kiryu Speed Counters: 8**

**Yusei Speed Counters: 5**

"Trap Card, open! Isolated Guardian! I equip this card to Stardust Dragon! This causes the only Battle Damage towards me to be caused through battle with Stardust Dragon!"

"You're containing Direct Attacks too, are you? I'll crush your Stardust, then! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu attacks Stardust Dragon!" Kiryu ordered as his monster reached for the Signer Dragon.

"Isolated Guardian's effect activates! By sending this card to the Graveyard, it will negate Destruction via Battle!"

"Still, you'll be taking Battle Damage! Permanent Trap, open! Demon Trample! This doubles the Battle Damage outside of a Direct Attack!"

"What?"

"Go, Earthbound God Ccapac Apu!

**Yusei: 1400/Speed Counters: 4**

The shockwave from the Earthbound God's attack created a large tremor. Yusei managed to stay on the track. Kiryu screamed as his D-Wheel went off a bit and neared a wall of flames.

"Kiryu!" Yusei screamed as he neared his D-Wheel to Kiryu's.

"Impossible!" Kiryu growled.

"Kiryu!" Yusei cried out as he held out a hand to the shocked Dark Signer.

"Yusei…"

"I was wrong! I was presumptuous enough to think that I could save you by sacrificing myself! Lan never did anything to you, either. He just held you back to try and get you out. Arthur…Arthur told us that he kept an eye on you since he noticed you began to go insane when we took control of Satellite in terms of Duel Gangs! But that's not the case! Only unity of companions can save a companion! Their cares!"

"Yusei…" Crow and Jack whispered.

"Well said, Yusei-san…" Saito smiled softly before he, Jack, and Crow saw the Signer Mark glow on Jack, "Hm?"

A glow emanated from his pants pocket. Everyone looked as they saw him pull out a black medallion resembling a Red Eyes Black Dragon, the eyes made of rubies. The entire medallion was glowing with a gold light.

* * *

"Yusei…" Ruka whispered.

"Ruka, your arm!" Sonia gasped.

"Huh?" Ruka looked down and gasped at seeing the Signer Mark glow brighter than before.

* * *

"Oi! What the hell is with that charm?" Hiyori demanded as she shielded her eyes, "It's too fuckin' bright!"

Lan looked down at his medallion. The entire medallion was giving off a bright, silver light. Nearby, everyone stopped what they were doing and saw the light.

_'Yusei…Why am I feeling Yusei's regret, his hopes of correcting a mistake, and his need for forgiveness?'_ Lan thought.

* * *

"Ah! Aki-chan, your arm!" Maylu gasped as Aki looked at her brightly glowing Signer Mark.

"I can feel what Yusei's feeling…" Aki gasped as Yusei neared Kiryu, the Signer Mark of the tail glowing brighter than ever.

"Both Jack and Crow share the same concerns! Plus, our new friends are giving us their support! This isn't a battle to defeat you! It's to save you-a friend-from the Dark Signers!" Yusei continued.

"Yusei…" Kiryu gasped before looking away, "What does it…What does it matter now?"

"Kiryu!" Yusei screamed as Kiryu's D-Wheel inadvertently got closer to the wall.

The glow from his Signer Mark erupted brighter than ever. Aki, Jack, and Ruka gasped as their Signer Marks vanished. Saito and Lan's eyes widened in shock as their medallions vanished as well.

"The birthmark…" Jack began.

* * *

"…It's gone!" Ruka examined.

* * *

On the back of Yusei's body, seeping through his clothes, the Crimson Dragon Symbol appeared with a Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon outlines surrounding it in a Yin-Yang fashion, Lan and Saito's medallions appearing on Yusei's neck.

"The heck is that?" Crow gasped as he saw the image appear on the screen.

"The Crimson Dragon Birthmarks are all on Yusei now!" Mirajane gasped.

"And so's Uncle Midnight's medallion!" Saito gawked.

"Our wishes will cluster together and be completed," Yusei spoke before the top card of his deck hummed and released a gold light, "This is…Ore no turn!"

**Yusei Speed Counters: 5**

**Kiryu Speed Counters: 9**

"Yes, I see! This card will carry our wishes and lead them to a miracle!" Yusei gasped as he saw the card he drew was Saviour Dragon, "This card will save Kiryu! I summon the Tuner Monster, Messais Draconis, Saviour Dragon!"

**Saviour Dragon: ATK 0**

"Tuning Level 8 Stardust Dragon, Level 1 Stardust Xiaolong, and Level 1 Saviour Dragon!" Yusei declared.

The three monsters took flight high into the air. Savior Dragon preformed a mid-air spin and a ring of rose energy erupted from its body. It grew to three times the size of Stardust Dragon as a speedometer appeared within it, absorbing the two monsters and Yusei.

_"Clustering stars will bring forth a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon!"_

Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong transformed into nine stars before forming a straight line in Savior Dragon. A white light roared out of Savior Dragon, engulfing the entire island. The light faded and nearly everyone gawked at the sight before them.

_"Come and shine, Savior Star Dragon!"_

Floating above the lake area and the town, even coming close to eclipsing them, was a giant dragon resembling a fusion of Stardust Dragon and Savior Dragon. He was in the same colors as Stardust, yet had four wings in the design of Savior Dragon. His legs resembled more like sleek spikes and armor with a ruby in them just above the knees along with rubies embedded in the wings. He had a long slim form with sapphires in the torso and shoulder armor. His head had three horns on it and resembled more of a crown-like appearance. It roared as it spread its four majestic wings.

**Savior Star Dragon: 3800/3000**

"Sugoi!" Natsu screamed, "Look! Look! A dragon!"

"It's huuuge!" Lucy screamed in fright.

"Alright, Yusei!" Crow whooped.

"Amazing…My medallion helped create _that_?" Saito gasped.

"Savior Star Dragon will negate the effects of an opponent's monster and gain that effect until the End Phase! I'll gain the Earthbound God's effect! Sublimation Drain!"

The Earthbound God roared as multitudes of lights erupted out of its form. The lights converged onto Savior Star Dragon, entering its body. For a faint second within the dragon, Yusei was replaced with the image of Acid Ace before changing back to Yusei.

"Savior Star Dragon will attack Earthbound God Ccapac Apu! Shooting Blaster Sonic!"

Savior Star Dragon roared as its wings tilted back as it was engulfed in a blue energy. It shot out like a shooting star at Earthbound God Ccapac Apu. It shot right through it, spinning like a drill, and leaving a giant hole within the Earthbound God. It let out an agonized roar before exploding in a blast of darkness. Yusei's eyes widened when he saw the darkness hitting Kiryu, knocking him into the air and off his D-Wheel.

"Kiryu!" Yusei screamed as his dragon shot out and let Yusei catch the Dark Signer, Kiryu's eyes back to their normal colors, "Hang on, Kiryu! I won't abandon a friend! I'm going to save you this time!"

"Yusei…Earthbound God Ccapac Apu's effect…will inflict damage equal to the ATK Points of the destroyed monster, which means I…Received a total of 3800 damage…" Kiryu spoke raggedly.

**Kiryu: 0**

"Yusei…Whenever a Dark Signer is defeated…Those sacrificed and those that lost to the Dark Signer are brought back in the exact spot they were taken…"

"Kiryu…" _'So that means Acid and Arthur are alive once more…'_

"When I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more wish…I wanted to play Team Satisfaction's last duel, the one that never came true back then," Kiryu smiled softly.

"Kiryu…" Yusei whispered as the Earthbound God's Riding Duel Track vanished.

"I wasn't able to…stay mad at you…Talk about lame. This isn't enough to satisfy me…" Kiryu said before his entire form turned into ashes.

"Kiryu…"

A few minutes later, Yusei, the medallions, and marking on his back now gone, looked out at the lake where he had his Riding Duel with Saito, Jack, Crow, Mirajane, and Elfman near him. Crow and Yusei had tears streaming down their eyes while Jack had a sorrowful look on his.

"Kiryu…You were our friend…Our Nakama." Yusei whispered, "I…will…for my friend…for you…be sure to defeat the Dark Signers when we return to our home!"

"Kiryu!" the trio cried out.

* * *

"What's going on over here?" Cheetor asked as everyone ran up to the clearing in the forest to see Hachi sitting before a large, orange, energy-made barrier with Onii-san beside him.

"You may want to add another layer, Hachi," Onii-san advised.

"Is everything all right over here?" Winry asked before seeing Lan and Hiyori fighting, "Onii-san, just who are these people and why is one of them fighting Lan?"

"Old friends…At least, Hachigen here is an old friend," Onii-san replied before seeing Hachi shiver, "Is everything alright with the barrier?"

"No, it isn't," Hachi replied.

**"Enough already,"** Hiyori growled as she approached Lan with his Dragon Wings out, walking mid-air, as she reached up to move her mask to the right side of her head, **"Don't ya get it yet? I ke**ep tellin' ya, quit bein' afraid, Lan Hikari!"

"I'm not afraid!" Lan barked.

"Here's a hint. Use your Dragon Armor at its actual size."

"!"

"Actually size?" Will repeated.

"Yeah. He's been using his Haki and Woo Foo Energy to make it be that big," Onii-san explained.

"Shut up!" Lan snarled, his left eye now Sin's left eye.

"I knew it! Whenever ya fight someone strong like me and use your Dragon Armor, ya get scared you won't be able to hold your Hollow back when it's at normal size," Hiyori smirked.

"For the last time, Sin isn't a Hollow! He keeps saying he's a dragon and I don't get what he means by that!" Lan barked, "So shut the hell up!"

"Dickhead!" Hiyori growled as she unsheathed the katana strapped to her back, unleashing a blast of strange, spiraling dust, "Just lookin' at ya pisses me off! You're so terrified, it's pathetic!"

"…"

"Alright then! Fight however ya want!" Hiyori declared as she put the mask back on her face, **"Ya don't have to use your Dragon Armor's true size or transform into a Hollow or Dragon or whatever the hell you are. I'll just kill ya and end this!"**

With that, she dashed at Lan. Lan's eyes widened before he engaged his Dragon Armor without a Smash Ball and pulled out a blade. The two collided and a blast of white and blue energy roared out of them. Lan struggled to hold back the small katana.

_'Think! How is she able to turn into something like Sin and keep her sanity?'_ Lan thought as the katana began to slice through his energy blade before she managed to slice the left shoulder armor off and vanished, _'How can she just take her mask off and put it back on like that? I'm fighting her one-on-one. If I just keep watching her, eventually I'll figure it out!'_

Hiyori roared as she jumped in midair and flew at Lan, digging more of his energy blade off. He jumped back and made a simple flip, unaware of his armor seeming to shrink a little. He skidded back a few feet.

_'I'm not going to use the armor's true size! I'm not going to transform into Sin!'_ Lan thought as Hiyori charged at him in the air before she began to slice more parts of his armor off, making it shrink even smaller, _'I refuse to let him control my soul…again!'_

Lan's armor regenerated, but was now twice his size. He swung both his energy blades at the same time as Hiyori swung her blade. The three blades collided and Hiyori sliced through both, releasing a blast of blue and white energy in a slash. The attack knocked Lan through dozens of trees and shattered the head armor of his Dragon Armor, coughing up blood. Suddenly, Sin roared as half of his face formed the white part of the mask. With a maniacal, high-pitch squeal of bloodlust, he grabbed Hiyori by the neck and rammed her through dozens of tree and slammed her against one near the others. Her mask shattered, leaving only her right eye covered by the mask. She gasped and struggled as Sin applied pressure to her neck, enjoying the saliva and tears streaming down her face with each bit of pressure. He squeezed tighter with a bloodlust-filled, face-breaking grin formed on his face, Hiyori's eyes changing back to normal. That was when Hachi jumped on his back, releasing Hiyori, and placed a sword near his neck. Ace jumped on his back as well, stomped Sin's left hand with his foot, and placed Tekryu near Sin's wrist. Yuck sat on Ace's shoulders with his own sword near Sin's form. Megaman had Caliburn aimed at where Sin's heart was with his blaster aimed for the head. Inuyasha sat near the neck of Sin, grabbing the back of the armor and keeping his Tetsusaiga just above Sin's head. Onii-san had a knife only an inch into the mask. He twisted it a bit and the mask, along with the armor, shattered.

"That's enough," Onii-san ordered, "Satisfied, Hiyori?" he asked as he helped her up, which was pretty adorable when you consider the difference in their sizes.

Hiyori just glared at Lan, tears streaming down her face with bits of drool falling from her mouth. In truth, she was completely frightened. She never expected this…this beast…this _dragon_ to be inside someone. It was worse than anything she had ever felt before. It was just toying with her and didn't give a damn if she lived through his toying or not.

"Do you understand now, Lan?" Onii-san asked as everyone got off the boy. "Suppressing Sin isn't as simple as just focusing your mind and body as you had done for the first thirteen years of your life and even the nine months within your mother's womb. Visored, what is your answer?"

"He passes!" a voice declared before six figures appeared.

One had jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions revealed his upper teeth. He wore a gray long-coat, shirt and tie, a newsboy cap. He appeared to have a pierced round ring in the middle of his tongue. Another was the tallest of them all and had a thick, black, spiked afro which added further to his rather incredible height. He sported a green jogging suit and wore mirrored sunglasses at all times. The third was a young woman. She wore a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair. Her overall style of dress was reminiscent of the costumes worn by the tokusatsu superheroes in late 1970s Japanese television shows.

The second-tallest was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He had a tattoo of the number '69' on his chest. He wore a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also had a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. The one beside him had long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. He wore a black suit with a thigh length black jacket. He also wore a white frilled shirt with frilled-or large-cuffs and high collar, which he commonly kept un-tucked. The last of them was a young woman with red oval glasses and long black hair. Her hair had bangs in the front and she kept the back in two braided pigtails. She dressed in a long sleeved sailor fuku, with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated miniskirt that ended at her stomach, completed with a pink neckerchief.

"We'll pound the way to suppress the beast within you clear into the core of your soul, Lan Hikari," the jaw-length blond-haired teen said, "I am Shinji Hirako."

"Hiya, Light-chan! I'm Mashiro Kuna!" the lime-green haired girl greeted happily.

"Oi! Quit it, Mashiro!" the silver-haired man growled.

"Kensei…Now is not the time to try and kill your former Lieutenant," the school girl-themed woman said.

"Fine, Lisa…"

"Love, stop laughing," Onii-san ordered.

"Oh, that Yusuke…" the man with an afro laughed, reading a Shonen Jump.

"Hello, I am Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Tell me, have you heard the new Prince of Darkness album?" the wavy, blond-haired man asked.

"Now's not the time for that!" Hiyori barked as she slapped the taller man with a sandal before knocking out Lan and dragging him off to the Rockbell home, "Hachi, I need a five-layered barrier set around the house!"

* * *

"Ah! Now Juvia and Cana are out!" Happy gasped as they saw the words 'Juvia VS Cana. Winner: Cana' and 'Cana VS Fried. Winner: Fried' appeared on the guild's door.

"This is the last of them," Optimus said as he and the Black Rose Dragon brought in the last of the injured guild members.

"No it ain't," Ash corrected, covered in bandages along with his Pokemon, "Juvia and Cana are out."

"Nee-chan…Saito…That's enough…I can walk on my own…" Elfman complained as the two mentioned were carrying him.

"There's nothing else…I can do…" Mirajane said.

"What? You're kidding, right? You're an S-Rank Mage, Mirajane-sama, the one labeled as 'The Demon,'" Saito said.

"Lisanna…" the two sighed sadly.

"Oh…I see now…He couldn't do anything but his arms until that fight against my former guild because of that and you…You lost all your powerful magic, right?"

"Yes…" Mirajane whispered.

"I call Dragon's Tickle Spot on you then," Saito spoke.

"Dragon's Tickle Spot?" Elfman repeated.

"Their rump," Saito replied, "Mirajane-sama, that's not the true reason you can't use your magic."

"Then why can't I?" Mirajane asked.

"You're afraid," Saito narrowed his eyes with a frown as Elfman and Mirajane's eyes widened, "The last time you used your strongest magic, you failed to protect your siblings. You're afraid you couldn't save anyone ever again with your magic."

"Be quiet!" Elfman barked.

"Silence thine tongue," Saito snarled, his eyes turning scarlet before a black and white mask reminiscent of a Red Eyes Black Dragon formed on his face, **"And listen to me. You see the mask that I bear now? When I wore this mask before, it caused me to go berserk and nearly kill Natsu, Igneel, Gajeel, Metallica, and my Uncle Midnight…And that was just when the mask only covered my forehead! I was the one who gave Natsu and Igneel their scars! When that happened, I lost everything I could do. I was afraid of my powers. But do you know what gave me my powers back and control of this mask?"**

"No…" Mirajane shook as the mask vanished.

"I admitted to myself that I was afraid. That I was afraid of my powers, their abilities, even my own existence. I admitted everything I denied that was true, even the feelings of my heart at the time. When I admitted this to myself, my powers came back with even greater force than ever. Uncle Midnight once asked these friends of his to help me with that mask. You know what was weird about them? Each one had a hole somewhere on their body with a number tattoo on them," Saito shuddered, "The one I got scared by the most was this guy called Grimmjow, and yet, I thought of him as a big brother. But I digress…Mirajane-sama, please just admit everything within you to yourself. Do that and regain what you have lost."

The bridge suddenly exploded. The three gasped as they saw Cana fall off it and was nearly buried under the rubble when Saito regained his mask and fired a black sphere that ripped through the bricks into ashes. He removed the mask and pulled Cana to them with his tail.

"You're tough. I supposed that's to be expected of a Guild Veteran," Fried said atop the bridge remains.

"Fried!" Saito snarled.

"Shit…! At a time like this…" Elfman growled.

"…Take it back…" Cana growled as she tried to stand up, "Take back what you said about Juvia and Saito being 'Phantom Bastard and Bitch' this instant!"

"Cana-chan!" Saito gasped as she caught the fainted woman.

"Canaaaaaa!" Mirajane screamed in fright.

"Dammit all…!" Elfman growled before he charged up towards Fried.

"Are you to be my next opponent, Elfman? …Well, I say that, but you have already lost to Ever; you have no right to return to the game."

**"Shaddup!"** Saito roared as he followed Elfman at her, his mask donned, **"In the words of the beings I've met when training to control this mask; I'll eat your soul!"**

"Stop this nonsense already, Fried!" Mirajane cried out, "Aren't we suppose to be comrades? Nakama?"

"We were, once," Fried admitted as Elfman and Saito charged at him, a Deathcaliburn with the hilt and guard being a Red Eyes Black Dragon in Saito's left hand, "However, in this game, the purpose of which is to recreate that structure, such notions crumble to nothing. Luxus' enemy is _my_ enemy."

**"Die!"** Saito roared as he swung his blade, only for Fried to dodge and write something on Saito and Elfman.

"What the…?" Elfman gasped as Fried's left eye became pitch black with a green dot in the center.

"A piece once defeated is thereafter forbidden from returning to the game. Those who break this rule, along with those who aid that piece, shall be subjected to a fate worse than death. Yami no Ecriture: 'Pain,'" Fried declared as the two felt what Fried just wrote on them.

"Nghh…Wh…What is this…? My whole body feels…strange…!" Elfman struggled.

**"Dammit! He's…He's the one who wrote the caricatures…! Whatever this magic writes on someone, those…characters will become the…reality and senses of those inflicted! Nghhh…Ggahhhhh…!"** Saito cried out, his mask breaking a little.

"No…" Mirajane gasped, shaking, before both of them began to scream in pain, "Elfman! Saito!"

"Yami no Ericature: 'Fear.'"

"Gyaaaaa**ahhhh!"**both screamed in agony as more cracks formed on Saito's mask.

"Stop it, Fried! Elfman can't fight any longer! And Saito…" Mirajane began to cry.

"Yami no Ericature: 'Suffering!'"

"Please, Fried! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!" Mirajane pleaded.

_**You see the mask that I bear now? When I wore this mask before, it caused me to go berserk and nearly kill Natsu, Igneel, Gajeel, Metallica, and my Uncle Midnight…And that was just when the mask only covered my forehead! I was the one who gave Natsu and Igneel their scars! When that happened, I lost everything I could do. I was afraid of my powers.**_

"Yami no Ericature…'Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!'" Fried continued to write down the words, making the two of them continue to scream in agony, Saito's mask shattered, and both releasing blood from nearly every part of their bodies.

"Noooooooooo!"

_I admitted to myself that I was afraid. That I was afraid of my powers, their abilities, even my own existence. I admitted everything I denied that was true, even the feelings of my heart at the time. When I admitted this to myself, my powers came back with even greater force than ever._

"E-Elfman…" Saito gasped before pushing him out of the way.

"Yami no Ericature…"

"Stoopp!" Mirajane screamed.

"'Annihilation,'" Fried finished as he wrote it on Saito.

Mirajane's eyes widened as she saw the words form on Saito. Saito shuddered before screaming in agony. More lacerations form on his body and exploded what seemed to Mirajane rivers of blood. Saito collapsed, near death, off the bride.

_'Death?'_ Mirajane thought as her eyes blanked.

_"Mira…nee…"_

Suddenly, Mirajane was below where Saito was falling. She caught the injured teen easily. Saito struggled to keep his eyes opened when he saw a glowing white image of the Tarot Card 'XIII – The Death' on Mirajane's chest. She gently placed him on the ground and placed a hand on his chest. Her hand glowed with a magic seal and his wounds vanished within seconds. Fried shuddered as he began to look around while Elfman fainted on the bridge.

"Wh…What is this power?" Fried demanded.

"Aahhh…Aaaghhh…"

"Mirajane?"

**"Raaaaaaghhhhhh!"** Mirajane roared as she unleashed a massive shockwave of power, destroying everything in its path except for the bridge and the people near the bridge.

Fried struggled to stay up as Mirajane's clothing ripped off. A skin-tight black jumpsuit without sleeves or leg sleeves formed on her body. Her belly and the middle of her chest were exposed, golden flame-like patterns bordering the exposed area. A red short scarf formed on her neck with bloody-red frills. Fangs appeared in her mouth as her ears became pointed. A long, scarlet dragon tail formed on her along with her hands being coated in obsidian dragon hands and scarlet armor. Her legs were coated in black and scarlet dragon-themed boots that ended near her hips. A tattoo of 'XIII - The Death' was visible in the middle of her chest, outlined in silver and gold while her eyes had turned into a midnight blue with scarlet slits in them.

_'I see…So that's it…That 'The Demon' of Fairy Tail…'_ Saito thought as a blush formed on his face while Mirajane let out a demonic roar and shot out at Fried, _'She's a Tenshi of the Dragons…'_

"Ugh! Yami no Ericature: 'Wings!'" Fried declared.

He wrote it down on his sleeve and wings made of ink formed on his back. He took off as Mirajane's fist shattered the half of the bridge Elfman wasn't on into dust. Instantly, crimson and obsidian dragon wings erupted from her bare back, startling Fried. She instantly took advantage of it and sliced his shirt and released his blood before he flew back a few yards.

**"How dare you…"** Mirajane snarled, **"How dare you hurt my little brother and try to kill my dark dragon…For that, I will eat your soul and obliterate you!"**

_'Th…This is 'Demon' Mirajane's Take Over…Satan-Soul!'_Fried thought in fear.

_'The demon within her heart is finally unleashed! All for the sake of those she loves…For the sake of never again making the same mistake!'_ Saito thought with a smile, _'So…I wonder what was in her heart that gave her the strength to release it. And why do I feel power equal to 2 Vasto Lorde-class Arrancar emanating from her?'_

**

* * *

Me: Yikes! Mirajane has reawaken her sealed powers and invoked her Take Over: Satan-Soul. Lan is finally going to learn how to truly suppress Sin from a group known as the 'Visored.' But just who are they? And why was one of them able to don a mask and not lose control? Will Mirajane defeat Fried? And will Luxus ever lose? Find out…Next time!**


	69. FMA: Battle! Rise, Rainbow Dragon!

**Me: Update! Voting is still going! Next chapter, votes close! Tell everyone you know, please! I only have 12 voters! I would like, at least, three more.

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

The pendulum of a broken heart has brought forth a 'Demon' Mirajane! The veil is about to be lifted upon the once? Sealed power of Satan-Soul!

"Saito!" Yusei called as he, Jack, and Crow rode up to the recovered Dragon-Slayer with Rhinox riding on Rattrap's back as Saito paused from bandaging Elfman and Cana.

"What the hell happened to them? And where's Mirajane?" Crow asked.

"Fried happened," Saito growled before blushing, "And she's up there."

"On the bridge?" Jack asked.

"Iie…Ryuu-Hime is up fighting Fried."

"Ryuu-Hime?" Crow repeated before snickering, "Y-You actually gave her a pet name…"

"Gruaaahh!" Fried screamed as he nearly slammed into the ground before she spread her wings and flew under the bridge.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I think it was Fried," Rhinox replied when everyone but Saito, Elfman, and Cana were knocked over by the passing Mirajane.

"Was that…Mirajane?" Crow asked as he got up.

"Hai…" Saito nodded.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Jack and Crow barked.

"It may be forbidden, but I have no choice at this stage…Only a demon can master a demon! Yami no Ecriture…" Fried spoke as he wrote something on his body, changing it into a green-haired, black and green-skinned, muscular demon, "…'Darkness!'"

Mirajane reeled her left fist back as Fried reeled his left fist back. The two swung their fists and they collided, creating a small shockwave. The two began to fist so quick and ferociously, it seemed to be more of a deadly dance of claws and fangs than anything.

**"Darkness Stream!"** Mirajane declared before giant claws made of darkness erupted from her left hand, all shooting at the evading Fried.

The two collided their fists once more, this time both using the right fist. Fried snarled as his free fist was engulfed in a red sphere while Mirajane's free claw was engulfed in a black sphere. The two proceeded to strike one another until Mirajane delivered a sky kick to his chin. The two flew over a canyon outside the town and Mirajane rammed Fried through the roof of a cave with just one hand. She pressed both her hands on his chest.

**"Evil Spark!"**

Fried cried out as he was electrocuted by the attack. He was sent flying all over the cave, causing various cracks to form within it. He struggled to rise up after a few minutes of not bouncing.

"Wh-What incredible magical power…I had heard the rumors, but…Is this really the same Mirajane?" Fried pondered as he managed to stand, "But I cannot lose! Darkness Breath!"

* * *

"You think she's doing okay?" Yusei pondered as Jack rode up with an electrocuted Juvia.

"If what the rumors about her are true, then I would have to say she is," Rhinox replied.

"I know she'll beat the jerk," Saito grinned before everyone saw a beam of darkness roar out of the canyon.

"Darkness Flare Bomb!" a voice called out.

"Incoming!" Crow shouted before Mirajane, being flown backwards by a red and black sphere, collided nearby, causing a large explosion.

"Did I get her?" Fried pondered as he flew within their view before a tornado of water roared out of the area where Mirajane had hit, "What's that?"

"She's enveloping herself in the water below the ground…" Yusei gasped.

"Sugoi…" Saito awed.

_'How much magical power does she have?'_ Fried thought as Mirajane landed before the destroyed bridge with the waterspout above her.

**"Evil Explosion!"** Mirajane cried out.

The waterspout exploded on contact with Fried. Mirajane seemed to have appeared above him and delivered a painful headbutt to Fried's head, knocking him back a few meters. A black sphere, resembling a black hole, formed in her hands.

**"Soul Extinction!"**

A giant wave-like beam erupted from the sphere. The beam struck Fried and created a giant, violet explosion the engulfed half the town with powerful winds. The smoke cleared to reveal a crater near the broken bridge, revealing a battered Fried. Mirajane landed, her tattoo and eyes glowing scarlet.

**"Fried!"** Mirajane roared as she dashed at the injured man.

_'I-I can't win…! So this is the true power of the demon…'_ Fried thought as Mirajane grabbed his neck and slammed him down on the ground, creating various cracks in the ground, and reeled her fist back.

"What's she doing?" Crow gasped.

Mirajane swung her fist…only for Saito to catch it. His tail appeared and removed her from sitting on Fried. He gently hugged her as she changed back to normal.

"It's alright, Mirajane-sama…" Saito began when Mirajane clenched the sides of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

"N-Neechan…" Elfman, awake on Rhinox's Beast Mode, gawked at the sight before the two parted.

"Thank you, Saito-kun…" Mirajane blushed.

"Uh…" Saito blushed.

"W-What are you going to do…?" Fried pondered as Yusei walked up.

"There's no point to this battle," Yusei said.

You are speaking of the arrogance of the victor, Yusei Fudo?" Fried pondered before turning to Mirajane, now holding Saito's hand, "Just finish me off."

"We're allies, members of the same guild," Mirajane replied as the others approached with Rhinox transforming and getting one of his First Aid kits.

"We smile together. And have a good time together…smiling together…laughing together…walking together…" Saito added.

"Sh…Shut up! I have only one ally; Master Luxus!"

"That's not true, though, is it? I'm sure you must have realized…The he's not the only one, right?" Saito asked.

"You've already realized this, Freed…Although, I don't think relying on one persona alone is completely bad…There are lots of people all around you.. And those people are always connected with one another," Mirajane continued while Fried's eyes widened as Mirajane gently held up his hand and showed him his green Fairy Tail Mark on the back of it, "See? If you stretch out your hand, they're so close…"

"It's when people realize how lonely it is being on their own that they start to become kind. You know that really, don't you, Fried-san?" Saito asked as Fried's eyes watered as he began to cry, "You never wanted to do this stupid fight, did you?"

"N-No…"

"I know, I know…" Mirajane spoke before smiling softly with Saito, "Let's all enjoy the festival together next year, okay?"

"You just can't beat that girl…" an awoken Cana chuckled.

"…Yeah…" Fried nodded as the words 'Fried vs. Mirajane. Both Parties have lost the will to fight' appeared above them.

-Optimus to Rhinox-

"Rhinox here," the rhino Maximal replied, "What is it?"

-The charges are set. Now all we need to do is push the trigger-

"Bad idea…" Fried grunted, "Living Link Magic…If he took in all 300 spheres…They'll kill him."

"Optimus, you heard him, right?" Rhinox asked.

-Yes. But I've already died once. It might not be so bad this time- Optimus replied.

* * *

-I hope you know what you're doing, Optimus-

"I hope so too, Rhinox," Optimus nodded before pushing the ignition switch.

All over Magnolia Town, the Hall of Thunder exploded like fireworks in the setting sun. Thunder crackled before lightning roared from the sky and struck Optimus. The Maximal Leader screamed as his systems began to be fried.

"No…I won't die…" Optimus grunted, unaware of a green glow forming in his eyes in a spiral pattern, "Not now…Not _ever_!"

Optimus screamed as cracks formed on his body. The lightning turned into a green energy and seeped into Optimus's form. Optimus cried out in pain as wing-like items began to emerge from his shoulders. His body began to grow and the metal his body was made of began to creak and groan under the strain. His left hand shattered to reveal a much larger, orange left hand. Optimus screamed as his body's frame exploded, released a pillar of smoke into the air.

* * *

"Over there!" Rattrap shouted as he pointed at a nearby hill the smoke emerged from.

"Oh no…" Rhinox gasped before converting to Beast Mode, "Saito, Mirajane, get Fried on my back. Rattrap, take Juvia and Cana. Elfman, with me. Let's go, people! Move, move, move, move, move!"

The others quickly nodded. Saito and Mirajane carefully placed Fried on Rhinox's back. Saito roared before changing to his Full Dragon Form to let Mirajane ride on him while Cana got herself and Juvia on Rattrap's Vehicle Mode. The three went off towards the smoke as it was dissipating.

"Optimus Primal-san, daijobu?" Saito asked as he changed to his Half Form.

"Ugh…Unh…" Optimus groaned as he started to stand up.

He was now the size of Safeguard. His armor was orange, silver, metallic blue, and metallic purple and seemed to be a fusion of a truck, jet, and gorilla. His torso had an orange cockpit with silver wings on his metallic purple shoulders. He had black and red, glowing treads on the back on his metallic blue legs. His head now donned an orange helmet, green optics, and his mouth was visible and metallic blue.

"In a word…" Optimus replied as he crossed his arms, "Prime."

"He's changed from Transmetal into…Optimal Optimus…" Saito awed.

"Optimal Optimus, huh? I like it," Optimal Optimus chuckled before looking out at Magnolia Town, "Now we have one last problem to take care of. And for once for the Maximals, it's not Megatron and the Predacons."

* * *

"Oh dear…I hope everyone is doing alright out there…" Roll prayed before she saw Porlyusica enter the Guild.

"Where is Makarov?" she asked.

"Oh! Porlyusica-sama!" Roll gasped.

"Hurry up…Where is he?" the elder witch demanded.

"H…He's in the medical office through there…!" Levi stammered.

"Hm."

"A-Ah…! There's a bit of a situation right now…" Levi began.

"I am aware of that! That is why I came."

"Nani?" Maylu pondered.

"Could you have come here to heal him, then?" Levi asked as Porlyusica just stared at the elder man.

"…Bring Luxus here," she ordered.

"What?" Maylu gasped.

"Bring me that idiot who is ignoring his grandfather's critical condition here at once," Porlyusica ordered.

"C…Critical condition…? What do you…?" Levi began as she started to cry.

"Just do it…please," Porlyusica begged, tears welling up in her eyes, "He doesn't have long left."

* * *

"Alright, so far, every single Newcomer and New Assist we've met along with their families have been relocated to Smash Manor," Shadow noted.

"Hey, Shadow, a little help here?" Kongo asked as he struggled with carrying some heavy machinery with Diddy, Keenan, and Falcomon.

"Very well," Shadow said as he easily lifted the machinery with one hand, "Where do you need it?"

"I need it to go into the Main Computer Room," Dr. Holiday explained as she walked up.

-Shadow! I require your presence in my office…along with the Hunter Eradication Army- Master Hand's voice said from a speaker –That is all-

"When did he get back?" Viral asked.

"An hour ago," Dr. Holiday replied as DK, King K. Rool, and Scurvy took the heavy machinery from Shadow, "A pleasure to meet you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Likewise, madam," the Ultimate LifeForm kneeled before the Hunter Eradication Army went to Master Hand's office, "Yes, Master Hand?"

-I just received a call from a friend of mine in the Zone Watcher's council. He is requesting an interview on you all due to the Bandit King stealing that information on the whereabouts of one of our missing Smashers and Assists- Master Hand explained as Palkia appeared –Oh, Dialga-dono, a pleasure to see you once more-

_"Indeed, Master Hand,"_ Palkia nodded before facing the Hunter Eradication Army, _"I will be your personal escort to the last Zone you were in. You will be meeting one of my favorite Zone Watchers, Councilor Blaze, along with my favorite Zone Cop, Zonic, at the HW you were staying in for a time. You do understand you will have to reveal everything about your life involving your sister, Shadow."_

"Even her deflowering?"

_"No. I already told them to not ask it and let them know that it involved someone spiking the eggnog at a Christmas Party,"_ Palkia replied.

"Thank you."

_"Tis' not a problem,"_ Palkia waved his hand, _"Besides…I wish to see how Sasuke and J have done with my simulation self. Master Hand, may I request to bring along the unknown gender called 'Leeron?'"_

-Yes, yes, do whatever you may! Anything to keep the unknown away!- Master Hand pleaded on his knees with tears streaming down his face when Dialga tingled.

_"Honestly…Lai is complaining about you and your brother once more."_

-Really? I thought I explained it fully that my tournaments are meant to bring not just the worlds, but other Zones as well-thought I have yet to attempt it for a few reasons-and that your mother herself agreed to the tournament…- Master Hand sighed –This decade just keeps getting better and better…-

_"You're telling me. I lost to not only a Nightmare, but to humans-turned-Pokemon and a few mortal Pokemon!"_

"So when are we expected to leave?" Scar asked.

_"Two hours,"_ Palkia replied, _"Now prepare yourselves for the trip."_

-…- Master Hand turned to Palkia once they left –Has any of the Legendary Pokemon yet found their killer or killers?-

_"Yes. But if it is true…Then I fear the Spiral Nemesis was made the exact time mother was born…"_ Palkia spoke, worry evident in his tone, _"I have refused to allow the Zone Watchers to know of this. The only ones that I've seen fit to know of Spiral Nemesis are Councilors Blaze, Tara, and Tarn, along with the lower ranks Iridesca, Kishi, and Sage. The one I plan to tell next is known as Maxwell, the friend of the human-turned-Manetric known as 'Will,' for I have a feeling this 'Will' shall be a part of the end. My friend, you need to know that there is more to Spiral Nemesis than darkness…Mother has had another piece of the Prophecy added. 'The Nemesis of Spirals, awakened upon the Reversed Spirals realm with the Seven Altars of Sin and the murder of the Corrupted Judgment, shall wreak apocalypse upon all life, melting it within its blackened, cold liquids.' From what I can tell, the one known as 'Mana Albarn' is the Corrupted Judgment."_

-Thank you, Palkia-dono. I shall do research upon this at once- Master Hand spoke.

_"Thank you, my friend,"_ Palkia bowed before dissipating in Space.

_-I do hope that Lady Arceus is wrong about this…-_ Master Hand thought as various books flew around him, opened to various pages _–For if she isn't, then I pray that a miracle comes forth-_

* * *

"Megaman?"

"Ah!" Megaman yelped as he dropped an old, brown picture, "D-Don't do that, Winry-sama!"

"Sorry," Winry replied.

She picked up the picture and looked at it. On it were Sonic and Roll, both having an arm on the other's shoulder and both giving a peace sign with their free hand. Both stood before a large blue and black house that seemed to be perfect in some, unexplainable way.

"Is this your house?" Winry asked.

"Yeah…But from an old life," Megaman replied with a small smile, "We only had it for a month…"

"Did somethin happen to make you move?"

"No…We never left the house," Megaman replied as he took the picture, "This house is the one Roll-chan and I died in countless millennia ago."

"Wh-What happened?" Winry gasped.

"I'll tell you…But only when this problem with Sin is done with," Megaman replied, "Hedgehog's Honor."

* * *

"He's here!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Erza, Gajeel, Rockman, and Rex ran up to a cathedral…just as the windows exploded with lightning and wind.

"Seems someone's been having a party without us, amigos," Rex grinned as he engaged the Slammers.

"Luxus!" Natsu and Erza roared as they entered, revealing Luxus fighting Mystogan and Mewtwo, the Psychic Pokemon being the only one of them not having injuries.

"Who are these two?" Natsu asked.

"Mewtwo!" Rex exclaimed.

"Mystogan?" Erza pondered.

"You're wide open!" Luxus declared.

He fired a bolt of lightning from his hands. Mewtwo countered with a Shadow Ball while Mystogan was hit by the other. Erza and Natsu's eyes widened when they saw his face. He had blue hair, a black tattoo on the left side of his face, and green eyes.  
"Gerard…" Erza gasped.

"What?" Natsu gawked.

"Who's Gerard?" Omega-Xis pondered as he appeared beside Rockman.

"Oh? A familiar face?" Luxus smirked.

"Wh…What's going on? Mystogan is Gerard?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Erza…I wanted you, at least, to never see my face," Mystogan said.

"What…?"

-He is not Gerard, but, at the same time, he is- Mewtwo explained –Mystogan, we must leave-

"Sorry," Mystogan apologized before Mewtwo used Teleport to let the two leave.

"Aaaghh, stupid idiot! Fine, I'll deal with you later! Luxus…It's you I'm here for!" Natsu barked, "Guys, I'll handle this guy, alright?"

His reply were screams from Erza as Rockman, Gejeel, Rex, and Omega-Xis barely dodged the lightning strike. Natsu watched in shock as Erza fell over, out cold. Across from them, Luxus sneered as he shook his smoking left hand.

"Wipe that dumb look off your faces already. Now, come on…Bring it!" Luxus demanded, "I owe you all for destroying the Hall of Thunder!"

"Luxus~~~~~!" Natsu roared, "You asshole! I thought I just told you…_I'm_ gonna handle this!"

"Oh? When did you get here? Natsu," Luxus smirked as Natsu facefaulted.

* * *

"Mana…It seems Arceus made another addition to the Prophecy. Was it your doing again?" Akainu asked, turning to Arma.

"But of course. After all, I was the one who gave her the first part of the Prophecy, even if she didn't know it," Mana smirked, "The true one is the one in where we are the ones who wipe out life and make it our own. We just need the Altars and two of each member of the Major Arcana. We've already extracted the Altar of Pride from Chaud Blaze."

"Excellent," Akainu smirked, "Have you found the others Altars?"

"Not yet," Mana replied, "But I will find them."

"Very well then," Akainu nodded before Mana left, his calm, emotionless face replaced with a diabolical sneer once the immortal was out of the room, _'What a fool…'

* * *

_

"Over here?" Lyra Dino asked as she held up a Time Staff over an unlit pit.

"Yes. That should work," Ruka spoke.

Lyra Dino nodded. Earlier, everyone had agreed on a plan that the two humans would sneak into Zeman's Castle while the Duel Spirits distracted the guards and try to free Regulus. Lyra Dino quickly activated the Time Staff and the pit lit up with a fire. From an aerial view of the chamber they were in, the three platforms-resembling clock hands-began to move until one aimed at one of the two doors with the third aimed at where Lyra Dino was. On the other side of the chamber, a wall opened up to reveal a throne room where a figure sat. On the throne, the figure was a black-skinned humanoid ape in black and gold robes with dark scarlet fur.

"That must be Zeman the Ape King," Lyra spoke.

"How did you fools get in here? Have my minions been sleeping on the job again?" Zeman roared as he stood up from his throne, "It matter not. Just like the other Duel Spirits, you, too, will be of good use to Devak. Consider it an honor to be vanquished by…"

Suddenly, his Minus Staff began to glow. Lyra Dino pulled out Torunka's Staff from her Hammerspace and gasped as she saw it resonate with Zeman's Minus Staff. The two staffs fired a beam at each other, causing the center of the throne room to glow before slamming a Duel Disk onto the left arms of all three.

"What is this? My Minus Staff…Our powers are repelling each other? They're out of control! You leave me no choice! I must take you down in a duel!" Zeman declared before his duel disk shocked him, "Ack! Because of our two staffs acting up like this…We'll take 500 Points of damage each turn!"

"Sounds fair to me!" Lyra Dino declared as he deck formed in the Duel Disk, "Let's get started!"

"I'll help!" Ruka added as she activated her Duel Disk, "I hope we'll win, Sonia-neechan."

"Tis I! The great ruler, Zeman the Ape King!"

"Duel!"

**Lyra Dino and Ruka: 8000 (Divine Crystals)**

**Zeman the Ape King: 8000 (Apes of the Mountain)**

"I'll make the first move!" Sonia declared as she drew, grunting from the Life Point Damage.

**Zeman: 7500**

**Lyra Dino and Ruka: 7500**

"I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in Attack Mode! And with his Special Ability, I can place Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in a slot on my Spell/Trap Zone!" Lyra Dino declared, "With that, I'll end my turn with a facedown and the Field Spell known as 'Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!'"

The room vanished before it was replaced by a large coliseum-like area. It was in somewhat ruins with various plant life around the area. Nearby were seven, tall, gold pillars with a rainbow overhead. On the top of one was Cobalt Eagle's cobalt.

**Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle: ATK 1800**

"I draw!" Zeman declared, hooting as the shocks happened.

**Zeman: 7000**

**Ruka and Lyra Dino: 7000**

"I summon my Berserk Gorilla!" Zeman declared as a large, muscular, scarlet gorilla breathing fire erupted onto his field, roaring in a berserk fury.

**Berserk Gorilla: ATK 2000**

"Now I activate Wild Nature's Release! This adds the defense of my Berserk Gorilla to its ATK, but it's destroyed at the End Phase. Now kill that winged horse! Fury Assault!" Zeman ordered as his gorilla was engulfed in a crimson aura, making its ATK 3000, and then fired a fireball that incinerated Sapphire, turning the Pegasus into a Sapphire and placing itself upon one of the pillars.

**Sonia and Ruka: 5800**

"I end my turn with a facedown and the Continuous Spell Card: Spiritual Forest," Zeman ended his turn as a glowing tree appeared behind him, "And now my Berserk Gorilla is destroyed because of Wild Nature's Release. Be gone, my pawn!"

"How cruel…" Ruka whispered as Berserk Gorilla coughed up blood before ripping himself to shreds in a berserk fury, "Ore no turn, draw!"

**Ruka and Sonia: 5300**

**Zeman: 6500**

"I summon Chaos-End Master in ATK Mode!" Ruka declared as a muscular, feminine, silver-haired, white and gold combat-wearing angel appeared.

**Chaos-End Master: ATK 1500 (Tuner Monster: Level 3)**

"I attack with Chaos-End Master!" Ruka declared.

"Trap Card, open! Mirror F…" Zeman began when a sleazy business man drew a card from Zeman's deck, placed it in the dark ape's hand, and then took the Trap Card away.

"Counter card, open! Dark Bribe! In trade of you drawing a card, I can negate your trap card!" Sonia smirked as Zeman was struck by the angel.

**Zeman: 5000**

"I end my turn with three cards facedown," Ruka finished.

"My draw, naked chimps!" Zeman declared.

**Zeman: 4500**

**Ruka and Lyra Dino: 4800**

"I call forth the Spell Double Summon! I now call out Dark Tuner Dark Ape and another Berserk Gorilla!" Zeman continued as another Berserk Gorilla along with a strange, ink-like, cartoonish monkey appeared.

**Dark Ape: ATK 0**

"Uh oh…" the two girls paled.

"Now I play 'Dark Wave!' This multiplies my Level 4 Berserker Gorilla's level by negative 1," Zeman smirked as his gorilla inverted its colors.

**Berserk Gorilla: Level -4**

"Now I Dark Tune my Level Negative 4 Berserk Gorilla with my Level 2 Dark Ape!" Zeman declared as his Dark Ape turned into two stars that forced themselves into Berserk Gorilla, turning it into six black stars_, "The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Zeman the Ape King!"_

"Eh?" both girls gasped as an inverse of Zeman appeared on the field in a pillar of black light, letting out a powerful roar.

**Zeman the Ape King: ATK 2500**

"Now kill the angel!" Zeman roared as his brother roared and charged at the opponent.

"Trap card, o…" Ruka began.

"Oh no, you're not!" Zeman roared, scaring the girl, "My effect prevents the activation of spells and traps during the Damage Step! Now go! Cursed Flare!"

The second Zeman roared before blasting a blast of black and green flames at Chaos-End Master, creating a large explosion.

**Ruka and Lyra Dino: 3800**

"I end my turn with a facedown," Zeman growled.

"My turn!" Lyra Dino declared.

**Lyra Dino and Ruka: 3300**

**Zeman: 4000**

"I play Card Destruction, making us discard our hands," Sonia spoke as she and Ruka discarded their hands and redrew new cards, "Nice. I special summon Gilasaurus!"

**Gilasaurus: ATK 1400**

-Interesting…- Model D growled as he saw the dinosaur appear.

"You can special summon one of your monsters from the graveyard due to my monster's effect since I special summoned it," Lyra Dino spoke.

"I pick a Berserk Gorilla!" Zeman declared.

"Now I activate my Crystal Beacon! Since Sapphire Pegasus and Cobalt Eagle are in my Spell and Trap Zone, I can call out Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Lyra Dino declared as her white tiger roared onto the field.

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger: ATK 1600**

"Now I equip him with Crystal Release, increasing his ATK by 800!" Lyra Dino continued as topaz armor formed on Topaz, increasing his attack to 2400, "Now I attack Zeman the Ape King! Oh, and Topaz's effect increases his attack by another 400!"

**Topaz Tiger: 2800**

"I activate my effect; I send Berserk Gorilla to the Graveyard once more to negate your attack!" Zeman declared as his other monster tackled Topaz Tiger and blew up, knocking Topaz back to Lyra Dino.

"I end my turn with two facedowns," Lyra Dino growled, _'I hope this works…'_

"Ore no turn!" Zeman declared.

**Ruka and Lyra Dino: 2800**

**Zeman: 3500**

"I summon Prevent Rat in DEF Mode," Zeman said as a blue-armored, green rat appeared, "Now…"

**Prevent Rat: DEF 2000**

"I activate Threatening Roar," Lyra Dino spoke quickly as a powerful roar scared both Zeman, "This prevents the Battle Phase."

"I end my turn with a facedown."

"Here goes…I draw!" Ruka declared.

**Ruka and Lyra Dino: 2300**

**Zeman: 3000**

"I play Card of Sanctity. Now we all draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Ruka declared.

The three began to draw until they had six cards. When Lyra Dino drew her last card, a small gust of wind blew through. Lyra Dino looked at the card and her eyes widened.

"Did you get something?" Ruka asked hopefully.

"I think so," Lyra Dino nodded, "Let's just hope I can work with her."

"Right. I play my Swords of Revealing Light!" Ruka declared as gold energy swords rained down on Zeman's field when the sleazy business man took them away, "What?"

"Dark Bribe right back at you, naked animals!" Zeman hooted before Ruka drew a card.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in DEF Mode and place our other monsters in DEF Mode as well," Ruka spoke as a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail of flames appeared, "I end my turn."

"Ore no turn!"

**Sunlight Unicorn: DEF 1000**

**Zeman: 2500**

**Lyra Dino and Ruka: 1800**

"Me, destroy Topaz Tiger!" Zeman ordered as his other self turned Topaz into another jewel on a pillar…when a ruby formed on the fourth pillar, "What?"

"I activate the effect of Crystal Release, allowing me to add Ruby Carbuncle to my Spell and Trap Zone!" Lyra Dino declared, _'Yes! That's all of them!'_

"I end my turn."

"My go!"

**Lyra Dino and Ruka: 1300**

**Zeman: 2000**

"I activate my Field Spell, allowing me to draw a card!" Lyra Dino declared as she drew and grinned, "Yatta!"

"What?" Ruka pondered.

"On my field and in my Graveyard are seven cards. These cards are Ruby Carbuncle, Emerald Tortoise, Sapphire Pegasus, Amethyst Cat, Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle, and Topaz Tiger. When all seven are together like this…I can Special Summon Rainbow Dragon!" Sonia declared.

"Wh-What?" Zeman gasped.

The four crystals resonated as three more crystal appeared from the graveyard. The three fused into one as an energy shot out of the other four, fusing into the other crystal. It grew until it was nearly touching the ceiling and shattered, revealing none other than Rainbow Dragon. The dragon let out a powerful roar that shook the entire structure.

**Rainbow Dragon: ATK 4000**

_"I am free once more!"_ Rainbow Dragon roared.

"Impossible!" Zeman gasped.

"Oh, it's possible alright!" Lyra Dino grinned, "Now I activate Crystal Promise! I call out Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"

_"Awaken, my servant!"_ Rainbow Dragon roared as the cobalt shattered, revealing the winged bird.

**Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle: ATK 1400**

"Now I sacrifice Cobalt Eagle, Gilasaurus, and Sunlight Unicorn. May I, Ruka-chan?"

"Of course," Ruka nodded as the three monsters turned into energy.

"Thank you. I offer these three monster to call forth a monster beyond your capabilities, Zeman!" Lyra Dino declared as a black Egyptian Eye appeared on her forehead as Egyptian Writing formed all over her body, _"Oh, ancient one…Sibling of Ra's Winged Dragon…I beseech thee to grave our Duel…"_

The energy molded together with the shadows of the room, causing them to shoot out and appear on the Duel Field. They began to swirl around until they formed a sphere equal to Ra in height. Zeman took a step back in shock when the sphere transformed into a shadow version of Rainbow Dragon, both dragons roaring at the ape king.

_"Awaken, The Wicked Avatar!"_

**The Wicked Avatar: 0/0 – 4001/100**

"Wh-What?" Zeman gasped.

"The Wicked Avatar's effect allows it to gain the ATK and DEF of the strongest monster on the field and add 100 to each. Furthermore, you cannot activate any of your spells or traps for three turns. But you only have this turn," Lyra Dino explained as she narrowed her eyes at the primate, "I reveal my last facedown; Pyro Clock of Destiny!" Lyra Dino declared as a giant stone clock with just the '3,' '6,' '9,' and '12' being the only things on it with the four numbers replaced by a scarab with its wings spread, two Egyptian eyes, and a pair of scales with an hour hand that was made of fire appeared.

"What does that do?" Ruka and Zeman asked, both awing at the structure.

"It moves the duel ahead by a turn, but this turn continues," Lyra Dino smirked.

**Zeman: 1500**

**Lyra Dino and Ruka: 800**

"Why'd you do that?" Zeman demanded, "You're close to you doom!"

"Simple; I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect!" Lyra Dino declared, "I send the four Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard and increase Rainbow Dragon's ATK Points by 1000 for each one! Rainbow Overdrive!"

"Oh no…" Zeman paled as the crystals were absorbed by Rainbow Dragon.

**Rainbow Dragon: 8000/0**

**Wicked Rainbow Dragon Avatar: 8100/100**

"Wicked Rainbow Dragon Avatar, attack Zeman the Ape King! Rainbow Refraction!" Lyra Dino ordered.

_**"With pleasure! Die, Monkey Man!"**_ Wicked roared before firing a dark rainbow at Zeman's other self.

"I negate your attack with my Prevent Rat!" Zeman declared as his rat took the attack.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Lyra Dino smirked, "Rainbow Dragon, I say it's time for a little payback…"

_"Indeed,"_ Rainbow Dragon nodded.

"We attack with the Rainbow Dragon! Over the Rainbow!" Ruka and Lyra Dino, their back pressed to each other, declared as the dragon fired a giant rainbow-colored beam.

"No! This cannot be!" Zeman screamed as his other self was obliterated by the attack.

**Zeman the Ape King: 0**

"Your abilities are impressive, but it will take more than just losing a duel to defeat me!" Zeman declared.

"Sonia! Ruka!" a voice roared before Regulus, leading the Crystal Beasts, Kuribon, and Torunka holding a Minus Staff in his jaws, "Prepare yourself, Zeman!"

"H-Hey, what's happening?" Torunka gasped as flashes of light erupted in the room as the Minus Staff connected with Zeman's body, causing the monkey to scream in agony.

"Go, Regulus! Get him!" the girls cheered.

"You fool…! You think you've won?" Zeman cried out as he was engulfed in purple flames with white tips, "You weaklings couldn't hold a candle to our king, Devak!"

With that, Zeman cried out in agony one final time. The flames engulfed him and the entire castle. The flames died down to reveal Rainbow Dragon, the Wicked Avatar still in the form of Rainbow Dragon, and a serpent-like, fairy-themed, green-scaled dragon with a gold 'crown,' blue bug-like eyes, and long, dragon/insect-like arms had shielded the girls, the Crystal Beasts, and Torunka.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, you're free!" Ruka gasped.

"Thanks to your efforts, I have finally returned," Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke.

"Are you alright, milady?" Regulus bowed.

"I am indeed, Regulus. I can't thank you enough for all your help," Ancient Fairy Dragon replied.

"There is no need for such words. I was only doing my duty, milady," Regulus replied.

"As much as I would like to say that the Spirit World has been returned to normal, I cannot," Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke.

"Why not?" Ruka asked.

_"The Duel Spirits that have been hurt by the Minus Curse have all been sacrificed to Earthbound God Cusillu,"_ Rainbow Dragon explained, _"Oh, yes, you should also take a look at our friend, Torunka."_

Everyone turned to look at Torunka. In his place stood a tall, elderly Dark Magician with larger robes and armor with a long, white beard and a more arcane staff. Ruka and Lyra Dino gawked.

"Torunka-chan's a Dark Sage?" Lyra Dino exclaimed.

"Did we not confirm this when Rico demonstrated his contract?" the elderly man asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Don't worry. We'll find this 'Devak' and get the spirits back from the Earthbound God Cusillu!" Lyra Dino declared.

"Thank you," Ancient Fairy Dragon bowed.

"But how do we get out of the Spirit World again?" Lyra Dino asked, causing nearly everyone to facefault.

"Well, now that my magic has returned, it'll be a cinch to send you back to the real world, possibly in the same place," Torunka said, "Considering Ruka is physically and mentally here while Sonia is mentally here, it will be simple to send you both to where Sonia's body is."

"Wait! There's a seal on the world I was in…"

"It prevents you from going to other worlds that _aren't_ connected to it be it an alternate version of it such as Edolas or the Spirit World. Remember who helped with the seal?" Torunka asked with a smirk, causing Ruka's eyes to widen in a mix of shock and joy.

"Thanks, old geezer!" Sonia grinned, releasing her Rock-On Wave Change.

"Don't call me 'Old Geezer!'" Torunka snapped before whacking the ground with the bottom of his staff, causing the two girls to vanish in a plume of smoke, "I am not an old geezer…Am I?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"You're evil, each of you are," Torunka grumbled before he snapped his fingers and changed himself back into his child form, "I much rather enjoy this form, anyway."

* * *

"Got any threes?" Megaman asked.

"Go fish," Ed replied before a flash of light blindsided them, "Ah! I'm blind!"

The light soon faded. They turned to the couch and Megaman nearly cried. Sonia yawned as she sat up on the couch as Ruka looked around. Ruka soon landed her eyes on Megaman and her eyes started to water.

"Ruka-chan…"

"Sonic-niisan…"

"Ruka-chan!"

"Niisan!" Ruka exclaimed as she ran up and hugged the blue bomber.

"Uh…Who's that?" Ed asked.

"Ruka, one of Megaman-kun's little siblings from one of the worlds we traveled to," Sonia replied with a small smile at seeing the two together, "She was one of the people kidnapped."

"Niisan, everyone's alright. Saito-san saved us from that place," Ruka said.

"Who's Saito?" Megaman, Ed, and Sonia asked.

"His nickname is 'Dark-Slayer,'" Ruka replied.

"The other Lan?" the trio gasped.

"Ruka, where is everyone?" Megaman asked, _'If she knows where it is, ten maybe we can…'_

"We can't go to the world. There's a powerful spell over it that prevents travel to there," Ruka interrupted his thoughts.

"D'oh!" Megaman exclaimed.

"But…I have great news, Niisan!" Ruka grinned, "Roll-Oneechan is pregnant!"

"Roll-chan's _what_ now?" Sonia gasped.

Megaman simply smiled at Ruka. He slowly processed what she said for a few minutes. He patted Ruka on the head and continued to smile.

"Ruka-chan, I'm going to faint now, okay?" Megaman asked.

"What now?" Ruka asked before Megaman fainted with a large, Luffy-like grin on his face, "Ah! Sonic-niisan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the excitement of the Rockbell residence, the now-child Onii-San sat alone in the middle of the forest. His legs were crossed in front of him, his arms limp at the sides, and his head hung low, his body unmoving except for the wind howling through his hair.

From his mind's eye, a sea of Spiral Power stretched out before him in all directions. The plants and animals were exuding small flares of the power of the spiral, and the people of Resembool had slightly larger flares. As he looked to the Resembool house, a smile made itself present across his unmoving face as he could see many massive flares, two in particular reaching into the heavens.

_'Ahhh. It is good that they have awakened to their birth-given power,' _he thought to himself. As he looked himself over, he saw that it would be a while until he could finish generating his Spiral Charge. As he looked back into the house, he saw Winry working dutifully on Ed's AutoMail. To his intrigue, her own Spiral Power was slightly higher than Ed and Al's.

_'This is certainly an interesting development,' _the child-teacher thought to himself. '_I will have to leave my __Constructing KILLER ROBOTS for fun and PROFIT __textbook with her before we leave again. I've already memorized its contents anyway, so it'll prove more useful to her then it would laying in my Hammerspace.'_

As his mind drifted back to the sea of Spiral Power all around him, he felt reinvigorated. If it weren't for the news of this Zone's equivalent of his soul brother running around with a maniacal lunatic, he'd be able to focus more on his task then he already was.

Then, at his rear flank, two stilled signatures, their spiral power halted like frozen flames, walked toward the Rockbell residence. The only thing standing between them and it, was him.

"So, the Fullmetal boy has returned," Lust said as she flexed her fingers. "And it seems he's brought along a few new friends."

"Can I eat them Lust? Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked. "Can I eat the boy in front of us too?"

"Huh? How could I not have sensed that child," Lust cursed to herself as the child in the clearing rose up, patting the grass off his legs and rear. As they prepared to strike however, the temperature around them lowered, and the level of light dimmed further. At the boy's feet, the grass began to die around him, his hair changing to silver and elongating as his skin grew paler and paler.

_**"Abominations of the Spiral," **_the newly dubbed Reverse-Onii-San spoke as he opened his eyes, now filled with the inky blackness of the void. _**"I shall only give you but a single warning. Do not go near the Rockbell home while I am present. If you do so however... you shall suffer a most grim fate. Do you understand?" **_he asked as he let his power flare in their direction, enough so that they would get the message, but less enough that the others wouldn't notice anything strange. They had enough to worry about as it was without having to worry about the Homunculus coming after them.

_'S-Such overwhelming power...' _Lust thought to herself as the radius of slowly dying grass continued to expand around the child. '_This is no _ordinary _child. That much is certain...'_

_**"Need I repeat myself, or shall I dispose of you by my own hands?" **_Reverse-Onii-San asked.

"G-G-Gluttony scared, Lust," Gluttony wept as he inched backwards. "G-Gluttony scared."

_'If he's even scaring Gluttony, then it would only be of benefit to do as he says,' _Lust thought. "Very well then human, we will heed your warning. For now."

_**"Excellent..." **_Reverse-Onii-San spoke as he turned around slowly. _**"However, if you think you can get to any of them while I am asleep, or strike me while my back is turned, then let me tell you something," **_he said as he held his hand out in front of him, a small red and black spiral spinning in his hand. _**"My overwhelming power nullifies yours, and any attempts of you or your fellows will result in a grim demise. One that not even the likes of**_**you**_**could comprehend. Tell anyone of this conversation, and you will meet the same fate, as well. Am I making myself clear, once again?"**_

Lust and Gluttony both nodded reluctantly before stepping back into the shadows.

Reverse-Onii-San sighed before his hair shortened, and his skin and eyes returned to their normal coloring as he walked back to the Rockbell residence. "There. That should keep those creatures out of our hair. At least, for now."

As he looked up to the moon, he let out one last set of words before heading in for bed. Which was a bit of a pain since his 12 year-old body required eight and a half hours of sleep, as opposed to his previous six and half to seven and a half.

"After all this time... it feels strange being whole."

**

* * *

Me: Alright! Rainbow Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon have been freed, the Minus Curse has been lifted, Ruka's found a way out of Fiore, and is now reunited with her big brother! We've finally seen that behind the mask of Mystogan is an old friend of Ezra's and an annoyance of Natsu's. Just who is Gerard and why is Mewtwo travelling with him? Will Ruka and Sonia be able to find out where this 'Devak' is or will he find them? Can Natsu and Megaman take of Luxus when he easily defeated Erza with one attack? And what is the exact meaning of Onii-San's words? Find out…Next time!**


	70. FMA: Lan VS Sin! Triple Dragon!

**Me: Update! Voting is still going! Next chapter, the results will be posted! It will be up either today or Monday, so be prepared!

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

Lan's training has begun. What will Lan's training involve and how will it help him control Sin? Well, so far…

"Lunch is late, huh?" Shinji pondered.

"Hmm…" Onii-san nodded.

"Hiyori, cook something up for me," Shinji ordered.

"You dickhead. Why should I make you anything? Even if I did make something, there's no way I'd give any to you, dickhead!"

"Love, have you heard that Prince of Darkness CD that just came out?" Rōjūrō asked.

"Hey, Rose, have you read this week's Jump?" Love asked, laughing as he read a Weekly Shonen Jump.

"Not yet. Wait, you never let me read it!" Rōjūrō replied.

"Lisa, take proper care of that boy," Kensei ordered as he tightened the bandages on his left arm.

"I am. Quit buggin' me," Lisa, reading a yuri h-manga, replied.

"You are not! You're just looking at your yuri Hentai, you pervert!" Kensei barked.

"Shut up! Go away, leave me alone!" Lisa ordered.

"The first day is your shift, isn't it?" Love asked as Lan was using a strange stepping machine that seemed to be made out of a red and black junk.

"I just have to call out to him, right?" Lisa asked, "Okay! One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two."

"Put some 'umph' to it!" Shinji ordered as the Visored, minus the greenette and the pink-haired man, were lounging around in the basement with Shinji reclining on a yellow couch and reading a book with Onii-san tinkering with a Transer.

"Dickhead!" Hiyori snapped as Lan's left eye began to twitch as numerous upon numerous tick marks formed on his head.

"I can't take this anymore!" Lan roared as he kicked the contraption at Hiyori, who used Onii-san as a shield.

"What the hell was that about?" Hiyori roared, "You try something like that again and you're dead, dickhead!"

"Th-That's my line…" Onii-san groaned, blood seeping down his forehead and out the sides of his mouth.

"It's _my_ line, dammit!" Lan roared as his eyes changed from chocolate brown back to cobalt with slits, "You sounded all confident and capable when you said to me you'd 'pound how to suppress Sin' into me! Why the hell are you idiots making me run on this fuckin' half-assed NordicTrack rip-off for days on end? Wait, am I the stupid one for actually listening to you?"

"That's right! You're stupid! The only one here that's stupid! And you're a dickhead, too!" Hiyori snapped as everyone sighed while Hachi and Mashiro entered with bento boxes.

"My body... is trying to die..." Onii-San gurgled out of the puddle of his own blood.

"We're back!" Mashiro called as she and Hachi walked down, followed by Al, Megaman, and Ruka.

"Hey... your little sister's here... Megaman," Onii-san gurgled somewhat, "The Spirit World... is a strange place... no?"

"You're the one who came here to train. I'm not listening to your dickhead whining!" Hiyori barked.

"You know about the Spirit World?" Ruka gasped as Mashiro and Hachi handed out the bento.

"You're the ones who came here, you Snaggletooth-ed Dickhead!" Lan roared, earning a punch to the face.

"You dickhead! Only I'm allowed to call people 'dickhead,' dickhead!"

"Why yes. I have a few friends there," Onii-san replied, now bandaged and recovered, "And, lucky for us, that jerk Mana can't get to the Spirit World. Trust me, he's tried it so many times to my knowledge that I could buy a whole Zone if each attempt was a penny. Good thing the Gods of the Spirit World have sealed off the Spirit World from everyone but those the spirits trust, such as yourself and Sonia."

"Job well done!" Love grinned as he paused form his manga to take a bento from Mashiro.

"Quit it with the dickhead, you shrimpy Snaggletooth! How the hell is _this_ training?"

"I'm not talking about your hair or head! You just look like a dickhead, dickhead!"

"Personally, 'Chocolate' would be a better nickname because his hair makes me want a bar of chocolate when I look at it," Shinji interjected, earning a kick from the two.

"Don't butt in on our argument, baka/dickhead!" the two roared.

"What's wrong, Beritan? They're making such a rukus," Mashiro pondered as she looked at the two arguing, now having the two just resorting to calling each other names with Hiyori just calling Lan 'dickhead.'

"It looks like he doesn't really much care for the Super Spiral Hiyori Walker," Rose noted.

"But he's only been on it for a few hours," Mashiro said, "Did he tire out?"

"No. He just got annoyed of us," Onii-san replied as he went back to his Transer before Hiyori picked him up and used him as a weapon against Lan, "Oi! Hiyori, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't think I care for how Hiyori explains the walkers she has," Hachi stated as everyone watched Lan and Hiyori entering a fight.

"Damn you!" Lan roared.

He lunged for Hiyori when he got slapped in the face by her left sandal. She proceeded to continue to slap him silly with the sandal for a few minutes. She added 'dickhead' and 'baka' to each swing and hit, alternating between her sandal and Onii-San's prone form.

"I concur," Kensei nodded.

"You're the worst, damn you!" Lan barked.

"But it's more like she doesn't explain it correctly," Kensei continued as Hiyori ended the fight with her walker ending up being slammed into Lan's face, now bleeding for a few seconds when his Nanites healed the injury.

"Quit complaining and exercise 'til ya drop!"

"You bitch!" Lan roared.

"Hold on, Lan Hikari," Shinji spoke as he stood between the two, "That Special Hiyori Walker…"

"Super!" Hiyori injected.

"…Is the foundation for future training," Shinji ignored as he continued.

"Foundation?" Lan repeated.

"We decide what level to start your next trainin' at based on how long you can run on it. The one we normally use absorbs your Spiritual Pressure, however…The one you've been on for the last three hours absorbs your Spiral Energy," Shinji explained.

"Level?" Lan repeated.

"It's like Snaggletooth said; quit complaining and focus on the Special Hiyori Walker!"

"Super, damn you!"

"You'll collapse in three days at the latest," Shinji continued his ignoring, "Once you do, we'll teach ya how to control this 'Sin' guy within you."

"Are you friggin' serious?" Lan snapped, "Forget three days! I could run on the damn thing for seven years!"

"S-Seven years?" Onii-san gawked, _'When I first did it, I only lasted four years; the record for that walker!'_

"Yeah, seven! My Dragon Armor…the last time Sin was in control while the Dragon Armor was on, he noticed a Spiral Energy reader and seemed to leave a sticky note on it. It said 'Food, check this for me. Signed, your eater Sin.' So I tried it and it told me that if my Spiral Energy were to be drained such as on a walker meant to absorb it, I would last seven years!" Lan explained, getting angrier with each word, "That's what you want, right? You want to calculate the power of my Spiral Energy-even though a certain _someone_ hasn't taught me anything about it except how to scan it!-and how much I have of it based off how many days I can work on this thing before passing out, right? But, I could go on for another seven years, easy! There's no point in testing me like this! Please, just teach me how to control Sin and how to stop him from getting out! I don't have time to mess around! I can't afford to sit around, playing with 'Visored' people!"

"Lan, shut up this instant!" Onii-san grimly as his body flashed into Reverse-Mode for a half-second. "That's really something coming from a guy who doesn't truly understand what is to happen soon involving himself, his brother, Maylu, and your brother's lover!"

"Wait. …What did you say…?" Lan gasped, _'So he does know about my brother?'_"Onii-san…"

"He said quit babblin' since ya don't know nothin' about Arceus's Prophecy or changin' into your Sin," Shinji ordered.

"How? How do you know about this brother of mine, Onii-san? And how do you guys know of Arceus-Kami-Sama's Prophecy?" Lan asked.

"We know all about it. The kidnappings, who're behind them, your twin, your loves, your powers, everything. Even the one you are destined to kill in cold blood, Chaud Blaze," Shinji replied, "We've known about it ever since we were Shinigami just fresh out of the academy."

"…" Lan began before his eyes widened at seeing Shinji appear before him, a hand to Lan's face.

"We'll talk about it later. I thought it'd be a good idea to let you get used to our way and have your soul blend with ours. But now that I think about it, you can transform into a dragon in a knight's armor and even force it to go to a higher level and even have a Zanpaku-To even though you're not a Shinigami," Shinji continued, looking at the gold Deathcalibur, "I wonder if you even hear its name."

"H-How do you know all about that…?" Lan whispered, "And what's a Zanpaku-To?"

"I guess we'll have to do what we did with Ichigo Kurosaki and just jump right in to teach ya how to control yer 'Sin,' just like ya wanted ta learn," Shinji ignored the questions, "C'mon, Lan. Don't regret this now."

With that, Shinji's left hand glowed with a soft, blue energy. Lan's eyes shaded before he collapsed in a trance. Love picked him up as Shinji closed Lan's eyes.

"Hachi, give us a double-layered barrier so that only those who are in the house currently and the friends they have can enter and exit this room," Shinji ordered.

"Okay," Hachi nodded before clapping his hands, the Rockbell home glowing with an orange energy.

The orange energy turned into two barriers before they vanished. A large panel of the basement opened to reveal a set of stairs. The others, who had just ran down when they heard the fight, stared at the entrance in shock.

"When did we get that?" Winry asked.

"It's temporary," Shinji replied as the Visored and Onii-san walked down the stairs, "Oi. Ace, Ashe, Grey, Yuck, we may need some help down here."

"Yeah," the four nodded before following.

"So what do we do?" Winry pondered.

"We wait," Pinako replied.

"I really need to talk to the guys anyway. We haven't talked to each other in months," Will said as he walked out and pulled out the TV he made from the Enki Parts, "Let's see…I just connect the phone to these places here and…Yatta! I've got screen now! Okay, let's see…Will to anyone. You picking up?"

The screen began to fizzle before images began to take shape. Ruka, a bit curious, looked over Will's shoulder as the image of Megaman formed on it, but wearing a black vest with various pouches on it. Ruka blinked before looking back at Megaman, who was pacing around with a mixture of worry, joy, and pain on his face, and then back at the screen.

-Hey, Will- the screen Megaman greeted.

"Yo, Rockman," Will grinned.

"Nani? Th-There's two of Sonic-niisan?" Ruka gawked.

-Sonic-Niisan?- Rockman repeated as Megaman looked at the screen.

"What the hell?- the two exclaimed –A Faker!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Matte! Stop!" Will yelped, "Megaman, this is Rockman, a friend of mine from a Zone where you and Lan are ninja and have two brothers named Naruto and Sasuke with their own NetNavis called Kyuubi and Shinobi. Rockman, this is the Megaman that is with that Lan with the metal arm from the Smash Tournament. He's the reincarnation of Sonic and not Hub."

"Hub?" Megaman repeated.

"Lan's twin brother," Will replied before covering his mouth as Megaman and Ruka glared at the teen.

-Oh, boy…Someone's in trouble!- Rockman grinned –And for once, it's not Shinobi or Naruto!-

"Shut up, Rockman!" Will barked.

"Will, you know you'll have to tell Lan that you know the name of his twin," Megaman said before taking out Caliburn and adopting the infamous glare of Zoro, "Got it?"

"Yes, sir…" Will whimpered.

-So how's business?- Rockman asked as Megaman put Caliburn away.

"Not much. Just that I can now turn into a Manetric with a simple mask, I've upgraded my armor big time now that it's equipped with Spiral Energy Regeneration, we've made some new friends named Toriko and Komatsu. Oh, and this Zone's Roll is going to have this Zone's Megaman's baby."

-Oh…So it's that Zone's Roll-chan that is pregnant. Thank goodness it's not Roll-chan from my Zone- Rockman let out a held breath –We're still dating and haven't gone to going all the way-

"Why?" Megaman asked, "And how did you know my fiancé was pregnant?"

-Simple; The Bandit King stole data on people from this world where Viral-san is from along with data on your Zone's Roll-chan for Shadow-sensei- Rockman replied –What's more…Beamer's gotten way stronger now that he has Spiral Energy and Zone Energy with him-

"Zone Energy?" Will repeated, "I think Palkia called his Spiral Power that when I last saw him, his brothers, and Arceus."

-You met the Dragon Trio _and_ Arceus?- Rockman exclaimed in shock.

"Yep!" Will replied, "Even got photographic evidence…_with_ autographs."

-Damn! Now I have to be the one who teaches Lan and Megaman the Birds and the Bees! Why did Shinobi have to swap this place's Roll-chan's tea with Dragon Scale Rum? Why?-

"There's another Megaman and Lan in that Zone," Will explained to the two.

"Oh…" Ruka and Megaman nodded.

"Did it result in that Roll-chan losing her virginity?" Megaman asked, praying she didn't for the sake of that other Megaman's life if that other Roll had an overprotective, powerful brother.

-No. It was just her and Megaman in one room from what I heard from Kyuubi. She took a single sip and was instantly drunk. She seemed to want to take their current friendship to a relationship in her drunk state- Rockman explained –She passed out with her shirt off, keeping the bra on, and cuddling close to Megaman. Heard the guy even got a boner-

"There's a lady in the room," Megaman narrowed his eyes at his Zone Double.

-Whoops. Sorry, Megaman- Rockman snickered, earning a laugh from Will and a giggle from Ruka.

"This is why I hate other Zones…" Megaman grumbled.

"Anything else?" Will asked.

-Yeah. Max joined the Zone Watchers-

"Zone Watchers?" Will repeated.

-A group under Palkia's command. They kinda…on second thought, they despise the Smash Tournament and the Hands- Rockman frowned –They even sent one of their men on a mission to spy on Max to take note of everyone he was close to so that the council could threaten him in case he became a 'threat' to them-

"As I recall…One of Palkia's favorites in all the Zones is Max," Will tapped his chin, "That's how we got that data on him that's completely useless since it overloads everything."

-Not anymore. Sasuke and J have been upgrading the systems for the program. They got the Holo-Palkia to move around and melee. Right now, Shinobi's their guinea pig when they finish uploading some attack programs like Ancient Power and Dragon Claw-

"I see…" Will nodded, "Wait, did you say 'Viral?'"

-Yes, yes I did-

"You baka! Why are you letting Viral there?" Will barked.

-Is something wrong?-

"Yeah!" Megaman replied as he glared at Rockman, "Viral nearly killed us on three separate occasions!"

-What? Huh…Funny, he sent Beamer to the hospital once and even then, Beamer came for more and even fought that Bass that was with Viral-

"Bass _and_ Viral? Not good…Not good at all!" Megaman groaned.

"Who else was with them?" Will asked.

-A teen named Jing and his albatross Kir who kept hitting on the girls until I tricked him by saying Roll and Megaman were dating as well as Lan and Maylu-

"Smart guy," Megaman nodded.

-There's also your Zone's Shadow. Look out, he's out to kill you for deflowering your Zone's Roll and getting her pregnant. He might be able to do that since he can turn into Hyper Shadow-

"I'll keep that in mind…" Megaman paled, _'Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh Arceus-Kami-Sama…I'm fuckin' deleted!'_

-You know you're fuckin' deleted, right?-

"You read my mind…" Megaman sobbed a bit, "If it's twins with one being a girl and the other a boy, I want them to be named Jazz and Volt."

-I'll keep that noted- Rockman sweatdropped with a nervous chuckle.

"Anyone else?" Ruka asked.

-Yes. The last of their group is named a man with tan skin, red eyes, and a yellow jacket named 'Scar'- Rockman spoke before flinching as Megaman somehow unleashed his strongest Haki right at his Zone Double.

"Scar? You let _Scar_ in there?" Megaman growled, changing into Dark Super Sonic and still releasing Haki, "Understand this, Rockman; Scar is the reason my NetOp-a person I consider my little brother-had his entire left arm obliterated! The next time I _ever_ see that bastard…There won't be enough to fill an entire _atom_!"

-G-g-g-g-got it…- Rockman shivered as Dark Super Sonic changed back into a furious Megaman.

"I need to go out and relieve my Rage, my Hatred, and my Sadness," Megaman growled as he stomped out.

-D-Did that really happen? Was Scar the reason that Zone's Lan is…is missing his right arm?- Rockman gulped.

"It's true…" Ruka nodded sadly.

"But it seems to be regenerating when he gets stronger for some reason," Will added, "Last time I saw it when his arm wasn't covered by a glove and bandages, the entire hand and bits of the arm were still AutoMail."

-AutoMail?-

"It's special mechanical items that act as actual limbs since they're attached directly to the nervous system," Will explained.

-Th…That's amazing! If we had AutoMail Technology in the Zone I'm from, then Shinobi wouldn't have to retire due to missing limbs!- Rockman exclaimed –You've gotta let me come there with Sasuke so we can get some stuff on AutoMail!-

"Try this place called 'Rush Valley' on this planet in this Zone," Will said, "I've heard from Winry-sama that Rush valley is the place that's perfect for AutoMail. It's the AutoMail Paradise."

-Got it!- Rockman grinned as he wrote the name down –So who is the little lady with you?-

"I'm Ruka, Rockman-san. I'm Sonic-niisan's adopted sister," Ruka curtsied.

-That's nice to hear- Rockman spoke with a soft smile before his eyes widened –Weren't you one of the beings reported to be kidnapped by Master Hand?-

"It's a long story," Ruka replied.

-We're listening," Will and Rockman spoke.

* * *

"Out of my face, trash!" Luxus roared as he shot lightning at Rockman and Natsu.

"BattleCard, Predation: Aura!" Rockman declared as a yellow energy covered him, taking the attack and then dissipating.

"He's good. He only needed one lightning bolt to get the barrier," Omega-Xis noted.

"Stay out of my fight!" Natsu barked.

"Natsu-san, we need to work together to take this guy on," Rockman said.

"No! I wanna fight him!"

"Natsu, don't make me say the 'L' name near you," Rockman threatened.

"You wouldn't dare, you ass…" Natsu growled.

"If we don't work together, I will…"

"…Fine! But I'm kicking you ass later."

"Let's try Noise Change," Omega-Xis said.

"Right. Noise Change: Wolf Woods!" Geo declared.

His armor glowed before it turned into a forest-green color. His armor reshaped to have a wolf theme to it with his visor turning into a wolf-themed helmet. Omega-Xis's head changed to resemble a wolf's head as well.

"What's with that armor?" Natsu asked.

"It's a Wood-Element Armor. It should be enough to deal double damage to Luxus since he uses electric attacks. Wide Claw!" Rockman shouted as he swung Omega-Xis's head, releasing green energy blades at Luxus.

"Okay! I'll go! Karyū no Kagitsume!" Natsu roared as he charged at Luxus, his left leg engulfed in flames.

He swung his flaming kick at Luxus. The grandson of Makarov sneered as he blockd both attacks with a simple hand. He swatted Natsu into Rockman and kicked the two with a lightning-coated leg, grabbing both their right arms in one hand.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" Luxus declared as he slugged the two over and over again with a lightning-coated left fist…until Rockman caught with Omega-Xis's jaws.

**"You made us attack our friends, threatened to kill the girls Evergreen turned to stone, and even tried to use the Hall of Thunder to kill the entire town,"** Rockman growled as he lifted his head up, revealing a mask resembling Stardust Dragon's head, but with star-colored lightning-shaped patterns on the sides, was on it.

"Another baka with a stupid mask?" Luxus growled, "First that stupid brat who hit me through the crystal ball and now you. You otherworlders make me sick…"

**"Shut it,"** Rockman growled as he kicked Luxus away as a star-themed katana formed in his right hand, **"Burn in the atmosphere,****Shūtingu Sutā!"**

The katana glowed before engulfing Rockman's left arm, transforming it from the elbow down into a large blade resembling Stardust Dragon's tail as Stardust Dragon's wings and torso armor formed over his torso and back. Rockman's symbol was still revealed to everyone in the center of his armor as Omega-Xis's head reshaped to slightly resemble the Stardust Dragon head. He narrowed his eyes at Luxus, the whites of his eyes pitch black.

_'I have got to thank Jazz in the future for teaching me how to don a Hollow Mask and my Zanpaku-To,'_ Rockman thought, **"Natsu, let's go!"**

"Alright!" Natsu roared, "This is my chance to seize the top!"

The two charged at Luxus. Rockman made a slash with his blade and released a shockwave of star-colored energy from it as Natsu fired a blast of flames from his mouth. Luxus fired a blast of lightning that collided with the two attacks, creating a large explosion.

* * *

"Can ya hear me, Lan?" Shinji spoke as the group walked downstairs, "You're gonna fully transform into Sin this time. Don't get devoured. You devour him. If he gets ya, it's all over."

The Visored and their four guests emerged into a large desert area. The four that followed the Visored gawked as they looked around. How this got under the Rockbell home, they'd never know. Love dropped Lan after a few minutes.

"Hachi, put a barrier down here as well," Shinji ordered.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! It ain't cute when an old fart like you does that!" Shinji complained, "Also, place a five-degree barrier around Lan."

"Hai," Hachi nodded before clasping his hands together, "Wall of iron sand, tower formed from hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence. Way of Binding Number 75: Quintet of Iron Pillars!"

Five spheres of energy emerged from his hands. He rose them above his head and the energy spheres floating above him in a pentagram-shaped formation. He slammed them on the ground and the spheres entered it. A glow appeared above Lan before four, large, iron pillars connected to one another by chains landed on his prone form. Within his mind, Lan stood in an inverse of where he and Megaman were put under trial. Across from him, before the Judgetree, Sin stood with half his body completely black and the other half completely white while the black Deathcalibur was on his back, wrapped up in chains. He looked up and sneered at Lan.

_**"Hey! Long time no see, King! What's the matter? You don't look too excited."**_

"Mind telling me about this Zanpaku-To thing we've got, Sin?" Lan asked, pointing at the gold Deathcalibur on his back.

_**"That is your Soul Slayer, the one known as 'Lifecalibur,'"**_Sin explained, _**"But have you still haven't figured it out? When I say 'Lifecalibur,' do I mean the one in your hands? Or the one…in mine!"**_

_'This…is not good…'_ Lan thought as the two took their blades off their backs, the chains/ribbons falling off and connecting to the end of the hilts.

_**"Wanna know where Lifecalibur is? The truth is…"**_ Sin began before vanishing and appearing above Lan, ready to cleave him in two, _**"…**_**I'm**_**Lifecalibur!"**_

Outside, the group sat outside an orange barrier with Lan inside of it, still pinned down by the five iron pillars. Their eyes widened when the pillars moved a bit and a wave of power surged through the area. Pulses of power continued to surge as it made winds that blew the sand.

"Here he comes!" Shinji tensed.

Lan's began to growl as the pulses increased. His hands began to dig into the ground while his shoes pushed into it. Mashiro adopted a worried look on her face along with Gray.

"Hey, hey! Shouldn't we hide his Zanpaku-To?" Mashiro asked.

"There's no point," Love replied, "It would just increase the area he could go out of control."

"Sh-Should we knock him out again?" Gray asked.

"No. it won't work this time," Onii-san replied, "Lan's already out cold."

The iron pillar began to shake faster as Lan's fingers began to dig into the ground at various paces. The pillars started to crack as Lan's head shook. His head shot up and Sin's mask began to form with a maniacal, bloodlust-filled grin on his face. The five pillars collided with one another as Lisa stood up. The pillars shattered as Sin stood up, snarling.

"Hachigen, open it up over here," Lisa ordered, "I'm on guard today."

"Okay," Hachi nodded as a door-shaped entrance formed before Lisa.

"Don't kill him," Shinji ordered.

"Assuming he doesn't kill me," Lisa replied as she walked into the barrier to face Sin, who picked up Lifecalibur, while she unsheathed her katana, "I'm Yadoumaru Lisa. Pleased to meet you."

Sin roared before lunging at Lisa with surprising speed. He swung his blade and Lan and Sin jumped back from one another after a clash of blades. Lan was using his Dragon Wings to stay in the air while Sin seemed to be walking on it. Sin lunged at Lan, cackling as their blades met again.

"Teme! What the hell do you mean that you're Lifecalibur?" Lan demanded.

_**"Persistent, aren't we? Quit making me repeat myself! I am Lifecalibur!"**_ Sin declared before he knocked Lan into a wall, shattering it, _**"Lan, maybe you weren't aware of this, but Lifecalibur and I were originally one and the same. She was the one who suppressed me all those times, not just you. Both Lifecalibur and I are your power. I was once part of Lifecalibur, even when you were in that womb. When many forces influence the body, its appearance changes depending on which force is strongest. When life is in control, then the person is made of flesh. When death takes control, he turns into bones. It's the same concept."**_

"How so?" Lan asked as he managed to get up.

_**"My powers grew, I gained the right to rule, and Lifecalibur became a part of me. Your Dragon Armor is linked to Lifecalibur. The more you try to draw out your armor's powers, like engaging Ultimate Dragon Mode or turning it into its true size, the easier it becomes for me to take over your soul."**_

"I think I get it…So if I can beat you up, I can finally meet Lifecalibur and she will be the one I draw power from when I use my Dragon Armor to its potential, right?"

_**"You? Beat me? That ain't happening."**_

"Oh, yeah?" Lan asked.

He stomped the ground as white Spiral Energy seeped off his body. Nanite lines appeared over his form as an invisible wind seemed to blow below him. He aimed Lifecalibur at Sin as his darker side's eyes widened a little.

"Look at my sword and try saying that again!"

_**"You just don't get it! It ain't happening!"**_ Sin declared as he preformed the same stance as Lan, unleashing Black Spiral Energy instead of White Spiral Energy.

**"True Dragon Armor: Release!"** both roared.

Outside the mindscape, Sin stopped moving before he tilted his head to the air. White and black slime began to seep out of his torso, forming into a black and white image of a Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon on his torso. Black and White Spiral Energy roared out around him, actually drilling through the top of the barrier.

"Not good…" Hachi paled.

"Here it comes," Shinji scowled.

_'He tapped into his Spiral Power? Wait…It's not green…Yet, it's not red…Does that mean…there's more than just those two colors for Spiral Energy?'_ Onii-san thought with wide eyes.

Everyone watched as more black and white slime erupted form Sin, almost as if every single pore on his stolen form was exuding it. The slime solidified into a black and white version of Lan's Dragon Armor. It was roughly the size of Toriko and had black and silver wings along with the helmet resembling a Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon. Lisa scowled as she saw the new form as it pulled out the black Lifecalibur, the two energy blades not on the armor. Within Lan's mindscape, the smoke cleared to reveal Lan in his Dragon Armor as its actual size. Another bit of smoke was sliced away by Sin in his Dragon Armor. Lan glared at Sin before they vanished, colliding with each other in the air, their blades struggling against each other.

"You bastard! When did you get your own Dragon Armor?"

_**"Isn't it obvious? I learned it the same time you did!"**_ Sin replied.

The two swords glowed before an explosion of black and white Spiral Energy erupted around the mindscape. Lan slowly got up before looking around in shock. He knew of the scenery from way back then.

"This is…Dinobot Island? How the…?" Lan gasped when he felt the wind blow, "What's that…?"

"Die, human," a voice said in a large amount of dust before a laser shot out at Lan, who barely dodged it and jumped back from the smoke.

"What the hell are you doing, Megatron? Why are you here?" Lan demanded as the smoke cleared to reveal the Decepticon Leader.

"Pathetic."

"What?"

"Is that all the power that you have gained since we last fought, Lan Hikari? You were weak enough to have to rely on Optimus Prime and a little girl in order to win last time."

"Optimus was the one who defeated you, jerk! What the hell is going on?" Lan demanded, "Answer me! Where are we and why are you here?"

"You've fallen, Lan Hikari," Megatron spat before a black energy washed over him.

"Wait!" Lan shouted.

The black energy dissipated and Lan's eyes widened in shock. Before him was Megatron, but in new armor. His face was purple and wore a menacing white helmet with black horns on the front. His body was mainly white with the arms, hands, and bits of his form pitch black combined with scarlet highlights. The armor made Lan think of a fusion between a futuristic jet and futuristic car. The Decepticon Symbol was on his torso.

"Megatron?" Lan pondered.

"Correction; I am **Galvatron!**" the Decepticon Leader roared before firing a blast of purple lightning at Lan from his left arm.

"Damn!" Lan cursed as he flew to dodge the attack.

"You will never improve if you run from me, fool!" Galvatron declared before he flew up at Lan, the left 'wing' on his back opening to reveal a wheel-themed gun that went into his left hand.

He began to fire his blaster at Lan. The Hikari flew around, doing his best to either dodge the shots or block them with his sword. The top of the right 'wing' shot off and attached to the left arm, the back opening to reveal four curved swords. The blades collided with one another.

"Stop! This isn't the time for us to be fighting each other!" Lan barked before Galvatron electrocuted him and punched him into the ground.

"It's amazing that you have not realized how confused your Spark is at the moment," Galvatron scowled as he landed before Lan.

"What? What have I done?" Lan asked.

"Stand, Lan Hikari. Or else…" Galvatron ordered.

He fired purple lightning once more. Lan quickly dodged it and jumped back. Megatron continued to fire his lightning and his blaster, which Lan dodged and blocked with Lifecalibur.

"Galvatron, you're starting to piss me off! What the heck are you babbling about?" Lan demanded with each swing.

Galvatron finally got Lan with a blast of lightning, sending him to the ground. Galvatron sneered before using his lightning to cut Dinobot Island in two. Lan was able to grab to half of the mountainous crater of Dinobot Island. Galvatron picked up Lan by his neck, bringing up the armored teen to his face.

"Lan Hikari, I knew it was impossible for you to truly use the gift Primus left within your Nanites," Galvatron spoke.

"What are you talking about? I'm using the gift right now, aren't I?" Lan growled, "I'm sick of your nonsense, you Galva-Jerk!"

Galvatron dropped Lan as the lightning formed into five blades. They shot out at Lan, who dodged each one. Galvatron vanished and appeared below Lan, making his eyes widen.

"Those who do not have the desire to fight cannot dodge my attacks. This fight is over with your end!" Galvatron declared.

With that, he formed a giant blade of black lightning before lunging at Lan. Lan turned and parried Sin's Lifecalibur. Lan's eyes widened when he noticed he was back in his mindscape. The two split from each other with a wave of either the Black Spiral Energy or the White Spiral Energy. Lan fell to his knees in the air as Sin grinned.

_**"Don't be so angry! Let's have some fun!"**_

"Shut it, Sin!" Lan panted, _'Why did Mega-I mean!-Galvatron appear like that just then?'_"Just what's going on?"

_**"This isn't the time to lose your focus!"**_ Sin declared as he lunged at Lan.

"I'm not!" Lan growled as he got up and blocked the sword.

_**"Bullshit! You were just staring off into space!"**_

"N-No I wasn't!" Lan barked, "Burst Stream of Destruction Claw!"

_**"Sin Stream of Destruction Claw!"**_ Sin roared as the two attack collided, creating a large explosion.

* * *

"You've got to see it, too, right, Natsu? Otherworlder? Just what a sorry state this guild is in right now!" Luxus roared before he struck them both with lightning, "I'm going to change this guild! And to do that, I have to be master!"

"You'll never be our master!" Natsu roared as he charged at Luxus with a fire-coated fist.

**"We'll take you down and make sure you never can be a wizard ever again!"** Rockman roared as his sword was engulfed in star-colored energy.

"Don't get so damn cocky with me, you assholes!" Luxus roared as both his hands were engulfed in lightning before a buzzer sounded and a floating screen that read 'Hall of Thunder: Out of Order' appeared before Luxus, making the two charging stop and grin.

**"Big bot did it,"** Rockman exhaled a relieved sigh as his Hollow Mask vanished as the screen read 'Optimal Optimus Primal: 299.'

"You see, Luxus? You really think this guild needs changing so bad?" Natsu asked.

"We're all part of the same group. How's a guy like _you_, who doesn't try to be part of a group like this, suppose to be master, huh, Luxus?" Omega-Xis asked as Luxus shook.

"Graaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Luxus roared as lightning struck him, destroying his cloak and the roof before it began to seep out of his eyes and mouth, "Through force!"

"Give it up already, **Luxus!"** Rockman declared as he donned his mask once more, **"Fairy Tail will**_**never**_**belong to the likes of you!"**

"Oh, it will…Yesss…I should have never tried to bargain…I should have just relied on this power of mine from the very beginning! This ultimate power is the core of my true identity!" Luxus roared as the lightning increased in power around him.

"Then I guess if we crush that power…He'll finally lose the will to keep on doing this damn shit," Omega-Xis said.

"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu roared as he struck Luxus in the face with Rockman's blade trying to strike his shoulder when Luxus shrugged the punch off and caught the blade.

"You're only the first and second…" Luxus sneered as he laughed sinisterly before zapping the two into a wall, shattering it, "Come and try me, Fairy Tail! I'll take everything you throw at me!"

Rockman managed to catch himself before hitting the wall when Luxus appeared before him and kicked him in the face. He then slugged him into a pillar with Natsu. Both their eyes widened when they saw him use lightning and destroy the pillar they were in and electrocuting the two. Both fell to the ground below the level Luxus was on and slowly began to stand up, Rockman's Noise Change gone.

"You really are…tough…" Natsu panted as Luxus rose a fist into the air.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder…"

"N-No…My body…It won't…" Natsu collapsed, "Move…"

"Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Luxus continued as the skies above the semi-destroyed cathedral formed.

**"O…One chance…B…Ban…Bankai!"** Rockman roared before he vanished in a sonic boom.

"Wh-What?" Luxus gasped, stopping his spell when he noticed a portal appearing behind him.

**"Be born,****Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!"** Geo declared as he rocketed out of it in a silver blur.

The blur spiraled into a drill-like maneuver. Luxus barely dodged the attack as the spinning blur shot into the air. The spin began to drill through the dark thunderclouds before the blur revealed itself to be Rockman in more armor resembling a bulky version of Stardust Dragon. His elbows had black, sleek spikes while his stardust-colored leg armor had green jewels on the knees and a green jewel just below the torso armor. His helmet was a sleeker version of Stardust Dragon's head and seemed smaller. His wings were more jet-like in appearance and his blade was longer and sleeker. Omega-Xis wore the Hollow Mask while his green radiation was stardust-colored. Rockman spread out his wings and dispelled the thunderclouds. Luxus just laughed as Rockman landed beside Natsu, holding out flames made of Stardust to the boy.

"Thanks," Natsu said as he ate it.

He suddenly began to cough out a bit of blood once he ate it. He let out a powerful roar before gold flames roared off him, taking the shape of a dragon. Scarlet scales began to form on his arms and parts of his face. He slowly got up as his wounds healed in an instant.

**"Now that's neat…"** Omega-Xis spoke.

"Weren't you guys meant to be nakama?" Gajeel asked as he entered, "And now you're laughing at them…You really have lost it."

"Hmm?"

"I ain't sorry, but taking Natsu out is my job," Gajeel spoke as silver scales formed over his body while Rico poked out from behind him.

"Gajeel…" Natsu acknowledged.

**"Rico?"** Rockman and Omega-Xis pondered.

"Oh, look, a new victim," Luxus chuckled, "Vanish…Disappear! All who stand before me shall be reduced to nothing!"

"We'll handle Luxus…You stay back…" Natsu growled.

**"I'll say the 'L' name if you don't."**

"Damn you, Geo!" Natsu barked.

"Take a good look…Is that really the Luxus you know?" Gajeel asked as he pointed at th insane man.

"Vanish…Dissapear…" Luxus continued to repeat.

"That is an enemy of the guild! We have to stop him here and now-The guild must be protected!" Gajeel declared, "Do you have any idea what will happen if we don't stop him!"

"…You…protecting the guild?" Natsu snickered.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Gajeel barked, "Kid, you got any spirits that can help with the lightning?"

"Hai. I hope it works though. Open! Gate of the Monarch! Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" Rico declared as he held up a card-changed-key.

A bolt of lightning hit the ground. The lightning transformed into a Rhinox-sized figure. He wore strange, silver knight armor with ten gold spikes on the back connected by a copper ring. The tips of his five fingers were coated in ruby claws and he cheetah fur emerged from the waist of his armor, ending at the back of his knees. Over his head was a green sphere with gold and ruby markings.

"You called, Rico?" Zaborg asked.

"Can you help us, please?" Rico asked as he pointed at Luxus.

"Ah…A Thunder Mage. It's been a few decades since a Monarch fought one," Zaborg spoke before cracking his knuckles, "Very well then. I shall join."

"I thought there wasn't room in the sky for two dragons," Natsu spoke.

"Maybe not. But with all that damn lightning the enemy's throwing out in the sky, that sky ain't fit for flying," Gajeel replied with a grin.

"…This is a one-time deal, alright?" Natsu asked.

"Damn right it is! I'm gonna settle things with you one of these days, Natsu!" Gajeel barked.

"Let's go!" Rico, Zaborg, Rockman, Natsu, Omega-Xis, and Gajeel roared as the fighters charged at Luxus.

Luxus roared as he fired a big bolt of lightning at Natsu. Zaborg held up a hand and the lightning entered him. Zaborg then slugged Luxus in the gut followed by a double uppercut from the Dragon-Slayers.

**"Stardust Mirage!"** Rockman roared before splitting into five different-colored Rockman that flew around and struck Luxus at high speeds before turning back into one Rockman.

Luxus fired balls of lightning all around. Zaborg absorbed all the spheres aimed at his allies and summoner. Natsu ran up a pole and got behind Luxus.

"Karyū no Kōen!"

Natsu created a fire on both hands, and brought them together. The attack created a giant explosion and sent Luxus to the ground. Gajeel and Zaborg reeled their fists began before releasing a barrage of punches either coated in lightning or iron, both in the shapes of pillars.

"Caesar's Wrath/Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!"

"Karyū no…"

"Tetsuryū no…"

"…Hōkō!" both roared, firing either a twister of iron or a twister of flames at Luxus, creating a larger explosion.

"The four of you together…and this is all you can manage?" Luxus demanded in the smoke, the smoke clearing to reveal himself in just his torn pants, "What pathetic Dragon-Slayer…You two are! And even more so when you have to get aid from otherworlders!"

"Impossible! No matter how strong this guy is…" Gajeel growled.

**"How is he able to take all that Anti-Dragon Magic? It's just not right!"** Omega-Xis barked.

"It's pretty simple, really. The old man's been a pain in the ass, so I've been keeping it hidden all this time…" Luxus spoke as gold dragon scales formed on his arms while some of his teeth turned into fangs, "…But I guess I can let you guys see, just this once."

"N-No…" Natsu gasped.

"He can't be…?" Gajeel paled.

"Rairyū no…" Luxus took in a deep breath as lightning generated within his jaws.

"No way! You're a Dragon-Slayer, too?" Natsu gasped.

"… Hōkō!" Luxus finished as he fired a giant beam of lightning form his jaws.

"I shall take it and leave," Zaborg spoke, "Rico, I apologize for having to leave."

"It's okay, Zaborg-niisan!" Rico replied, "I'll try my best to get to safety."

"Good boy," Zaborg nodded.

He appeared before everyone and was struck by the attack. He grunted as he began to absorb the lightning until it was gone. He cried out before vanishing back into the Spirit World to release the lightning.

"The hell…You punk still alive?" Luxus growled.

"Open! The Gate of the Dark Magicians! The Dark Sage!" Rico declared as Torunka appeared.

"Well, well…So good to see you again, Rico," Torunka bowed.

"Hiya, Torunka-san!" Rico grinned, "Um…Is the Minus Curse gone?"

"Oh, yes," Torunka replied, "Furthermore, Ruka is now with Sonia."

"So Ruka's safe?" Rockman asked.

"Hopefully," Torunka replied.

"Hurry up and die already!" Luxus roared, "The four of you…Erza…Mystogan…the old man…the guild members…the citizens of Magnolia…And you damn otherworlders…You can all just go to Hell!"

"Uh oh…" Natsu paled as Luxus's power began to skyrocket, "He's going to use Fairy Law?"

"Oh no…" Rockman paled, the Hollow Mask shattering.

"Fairy Law? So that's what Makarov named that attack he learned from the Light Monarch…" Torunka spoke as he changed to his true form.

"Whoa…" Natsu, Rockman, and Omega-Xis gawked.

"Spell: Swords of Revealing Light!" Torunka declared when Luxus was impaled with the swords of light energy, paralyzing him and stopping Fairy Law before activation.

"Amazing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Luxus!" Maylu called out as she ran in, "Stop!"

"Maylu-oneechan!" Rico gasped.

"You fool! What are you doing here?" Gajeel demanded.

"Master Makarov is…Luxus's own grandfather is…Is on Death's Door!" Maylu cried out, getting Luxus's attention as she started to cry, "So please! Just stop this! Just go and see him!"

"On Death's Door…?" Natsu repeated.

"Makarov is going to die?" Torunka gasped.

"Luxus!" Maylu screamed before Luxus began to sneer.

"Well, that's suits me just great! Looks my chances of becoming Master just went up again!" Luxus roared as he shattered the Swords of Revealing Light.

"Impossible!" Torunka gasped.

"Now die, Fairy Tail!" Luxus roared, "I'll build you up again from scratch! A guild that'll never lose! That'll make everyone tremble in fear! I'll make the Ultimate Guild!"

"No…!" Maylu cried as she fell to her knees, crying.

"Why the hell are you so glad about the old man dying?" Natsu roared before scarlet scales completely engulfed him as a dragon tail, dragon horns, and dragon wings erupted from him as two small dragon wings emerged from the sides of his arms, "Dragon Force: Level 2!"

"I am myself! I'm not his grandson! I'm Luxus! I'm Luxuuuuuuus!"

"We all know that. Don't get all big-headed on us, dumbass. So what if you're the old man's grandkid? Does that make you so special? So different?" Natsu snarled as pure gold flames erupted from him, laced with scarlet flames, **"Don't you get hung up over some stupid blood relation! The guild is the only family we need!"**

"How could you understand?" Luxus roared as scales began to coat his entire form.

**"Do we have to understand to be your comrades?"** Natsu snarled.

"Uh…Torunka-san, what's going on?" Rico whispered.

"He's entered the second level of Dragon Force, the ultimate form of Dragon-Slayer Magic," Torunka explained, "With it, the power of a Dragon-Slayer, even if he or she just awoke it, will increase ten to a hundred fold."

**"We reach our hands out to one another to get past that! Luxus!"**

"Shadduuuuuup! Natsuuuuu!" Luxus roared, "I'll kill you so dead there'll be nothing left!"

"Stop! Luxus!" Fried screamed as he, on Optimal Optimus's Beast Mode back, and the others that saw Mirajane fight run in through a destroyed wall, "If you use a spell like that on any of them right now…!"

"Rairyū Hōtengeki!" Luxus roared as he threw a spear of lightning equal in size to Optimal Optimus.

**"Guren Karyū Ken!"**Natsu roared as he unleashed a barrage of flaming punches.

The two attack collided and the halberd was shattered by the punches that caused exploding explosions. Natsu dashed at the startled Luxus before anyone could blink. He proceeded to unleash a Dragon-Slayer butt-whooping on the insane man.

**"Karyū no Kenkaku!"** Natsu roared as he began to release powerful flame attacks, actually ripping off Luxus's scales and bits of skin,** "Saiga!"**

"This magic…It smashes through Dragon Scales…Crushes Dragon Entrails…" Saito spoke as Natsu continued his onslaught, "…Reaps Dragon Souls…The Ultimate Dragon Slayer Technique…"

_**"Guren Bakuenjin!"**_ Natsu roared.

He ended his series of attacks with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that struck the unforgivable enemy in a spiral formation. Every time Luxus was hit with a blade, the blade exploded dozens of times more. After ten minutes of the attack, Luxus was sent to the other side of the structure and right out of it, out cold and bleeding furiously.

_'Luxus was…defeated?'_ Fried thought as Natsu let out a powerful roar.

"'The showdown decided! And now all that remains…is the cry of the fire dragon, echoing loud and mournfully through the sky…'" Torunka recited from a book he was holding, "I believe that fits well for this situation."

"Indeed," Optimal Optimus nodded, "Now who are you?"

"My name is Torunka, my good machine-beast," Torunka bowed.

"The little brat?" Crow exclaimed, earning a pan to the head from Torunka's staff.

* * *

"Two, one…It's been ten minutes," Kensei counted as he stood up, "Hachi! Time to switch out. Open it up beside that green one."

"You mean me?" Yuck asked before sinisterly grinning, "Sure!"

"Okay," Hachi nodded.

Sin, now having white dragon legs instead of Dragon Armor Legs, swung his blade and sent Lisa skidding back a few feet. He lunged at Lisa when Yuck struck him in the gut with his elbow. He skidded back a few yards from the impact.

"Your time's up, lady," Yuck said, "I get to kick the idiot's ass now!"

Lisa nodded. She walked out the way Yuck entered and the door closed. Sin shot up and roared before charging at Yuck. Yuck twirled out his sword before it glowed and transformed into a knife with a ring on the end.

"I'm Yuck, a Woo Foo Knight, and I'm going to obliterate you…" Yuck growled, "Woo Foo Aura!"

_'Don't take too long, Lan…'_ Onii-san thought, _'If you don't hurry…we'll really have to kill you.'_

Blood dripped from the black Lifecalibur. Across from the still-armored Sin was a semi-armored Lan. He was panting heavily as blood seeped out of the stomach wound he just received. His right arm armor, his torso armor, and his tail were all destroyed.

_**"See? Like I said, you really suck, Lan Hikari,"**_ Sin spoke, _**"Have you forgotten? I was the first one to unleash Sin Stream of Destruction when we were just five."**_

"I don't recall that…" Lan panted.

_**"It's because you were knocked out by the thieves trying to steal stuff from your home. Your mother's screams as she was nearly raped and killed allowed my a temporary takeover,"**_ Sin explained with a bloodlust-filled lick to his lips, _**"I enjoyed feasting on their deaths. You're lucky your mother fainted before I began to kill them, otherwise it would have been troublesome for you and I. All you did was recall that move from Muscle Memory. You tried to imitate me subconsciously, and failed miserably. You're a pathetic fake, Lan!"**_

"You…" Lan growled when Sin appeared before him, grasping Lifecalibur.

_**"Give it up. You can't use the Dragon Armor or Lifecalibur to their potential."**_

With that, Lan's Lifecalibur turned completely black. Sin snapped the blade and the entire weapon instantly shattered. Lan gasped as his Dragon Armor turned pitch black and white like Sin's Dragon Armor before disintegrating.

"Actually, you're completely useless, my student."

Lan blinked and his eyes widened. There, before him, was the Darkrai Lan knew; the good Kage. The two were now in Dark Crater.

"K-Kage-sensei?" Lan gasped.

**

* * *

Me: Oh man…In Lan's mind, Lan is battling for his life against Sin, who seems to one-up him each time. Now he's seeing his old master! While on the outside, the Visored, Ashe, Gray, Yuck, Onii-san, and Ace are fighting Sin as he slowly takes over Lan's body. Good news for those kidnapped now that Luxus has been defeated by the combined efforts of Gajeel, Rico's Duel Monster Spirits, Rockman, and Natsu! Will Lan be able to figure out what is going on in his mind since he first saw Galvatron and now Kage? Will he be able to overcome Sin and get his body back? And just who will win Ms. Fairy Tail? Find out…Next time!**


	71. FMA: The Results Are In!

**Me: Update! Voting is closed! The winners will be revealed at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

"How much Break Time do we get?" Lisa asked.

"If all thirteen of us rotate in, it's ten minutes time thirteen people, so one-hundred and thirty minutes," Shinji replied.

"You idiot! I'm a brat-size now, Lisa's taking a break, and Hachi is needed to keep the barrier up!" Onii-san roared right into Shinji's ear, "So it's only one-hundred minutes, you baka!"

_'He's strong! Possibly a lot stronger than when we fought Ichigo Kurosaki…'_ Lisa thought as she panted, "Fight carefully, rabbit. Or else…"

Sin roared as he tried to slice Yuck, who simply dodged in his aura. He then slugged Sin into the air, only for him to float and began to try and stab Yuck with his sword. Yuck dodged as fast as he could before he cut the aura for a split second and sliced Sin's left arm at the shoulder. His eyes widened as white slime shot out and healed it in an instant.

"He heals that quick? No fair!" Yuck booed as he barely dodged an attack and reengaged his Woo Foo Aura and charged an energy attack up into his mouth.

"What's with Yuck? He's taking this so seriously…" Ashe noted as she and Grey engaged Rock-On.

"You'd see why if ya went in there," Shinji replied.

Sin lunged at Yuck, sword ready to slice him in two. The Woo Foo Aura fired a beam of Woo Foo right into Sin, shattering bits of the armor and sending him into a boulder nearby, shattering it. Yuck relaxed for a second when a giant mouth attached to a black and white worm shot out of it and at the rabbit in wolf's aura.

"Wh-What the hell?" Yuck exclaimed.

He quickly dodged the bite the mouth attempted. His aura charged up another attack and fired. The mouth ate the attack and exploded. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the smoke clear. Sin, the torso armor gone except for the Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon Symbol on the torso, now had a left arm completely coated in the white slime, taking on the shape of a dragon. He flexed his fingers and the obsidian-colored diamond nails shined. The mask had now engulfed all of Sin's face except for the right eye and eyebrow.

"His Hollow Transformation is going faster than we expected…" Kensei noted.

"He's turning into a Sin Dragon, you idiot," Onii-san argued.

-How do you suppress a Hollow?- Model A asked.

"To suppress a Hollow, the inner battle needs to be finished within an hour," Lisa explained, "It's ten times ten, meaning I have one-hundred minutes before it's my turn again. If it gets back to me, we're done for."

* * *

"Sensei…" Lan whispered before he began to shake his head, "This is an illusion! This isn't real!"

"Perhaps. But…" Kage replied as he patted Lan on the head, "…Illusions are seen with the heart, not the eyes. That you made a replica of me shows both your regret in fighting me when I was corrupt and your sorrow of not being able to see me…to give you guidance due to your confusion."

He stopped patting Lan's head and waved his hand. Instantly, the scenery changed to a dark cavern with a simple trail of light hitting a raised part of the ground with crystals on it. Lan's eyes widened as Kage began to place the crystals in various positions.

"What are you doing?"

"I am shedding light where Darkness lies," Kage explained as he moved a crystal and the room got a bit brighter, "Lan…When every creature in existence is born, a Spirit stands beside them."

"Why?"

"To light their way through the long, dark night and sing them songs to guide them," Kage replied.

"Why?"

"Because each of us has a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart," Kage explained as another move of the crystals caused the entire cavern to light up, revealing ancient drawing of various animals, both alive, extinct, and mythical adorning the walls.

Kage: **You must go to the east, go to the west.**

**The road is rocky and way is far.**

**It's a dangerous trial, a difficult quest.**(Kage continued to move the crystals, making a mirror to show Lan his face. He moved it and the mirror collapsed.)

**If you want to know…Who you really are…**(He placed a prism-shaped crystal in the reflected light and the room turned to rainbows in color before spotlight-like crystals turned on and off, illuminating certain pictures on the walls.)

Kage and the animal drawing: **There are forces all around you.**(One of the animal drawing, a jellyfish, began to latterly swim around on the walls that were sea-blue in color before it blackened out.)

**To comfort and to guide you.** (The green light illuminated and showed a drawing of an eagle flying before darkening out once more)

**Fathers and teachers. Powerful creatures…**(A purple wall showed an old spreading its wing out for a smaller owl. A blue-purple wall illuminated a drawing of a bear, Cerberus, and a lion)

**And the voice…That sings inside you…**(The largest of the drawing on a white wall, resembling a dragon, tilted it head back as if it were roaring. For a second, Lan thought it was truly roaring. He looked at the ground to see the light was illuminating a slideshow of sorts that depicted the Chinese Zodiac and the Constellation Zodiac)

Lizard Drawing: **Or you can turn back around…**

Spider Drawing: **Run along home…**

Monkey and Giant Drawings: **Back to the place where your friends are!** (The Giant and Monkey Drawings neared closer to Lan as he backed away, frightened a bit when the Hummingbird Drawing stopped it by flying by on the floor)

Hummingbird Drawing: **Perhaps that is best…**

Hummingbird, Condor, and Killer Whale Drawings: **You need the rest!**

Serpent Drawing: (Appears around Lan, trying to put him in a trance) **Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?** (The Dragon Drawing transformed into a spiritual form of all the members of the Blue Eyes Dragon Species, scaring off the other, darker drawing from Lan and tossing the Snake Drawing away, snapping Lan out of his trance)

Blue Eyes White Dragon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Kaibaman, and Paladin of White Dragon: **Unless you want to know!**

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon: **You truly want to know?**

Legend of White Dragon and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon: **Unless you want to know…**

Kage: **…Who you really are…**

All: **Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?** (The lights slowly faded away except for the wall with the mural of the Dragon)**Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?**

"Kage-sensei…Are the Blue Eyes my Spirit Guide? Are they here to help me?" Lan asked before he saw his sensei was gone.

_"Have faith and trust in yourself and make the journey…"_ Kage's voice spoke.

"Alright…I promise I'll do it, Kage-Sensei," Lan nodded before walking off.

What Lan was unaware of was that the mural of the Dragon also had a mural of Kage, holding his hands out around it, as if he were gently holding the dragon. Suddenly, he tensed as a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned to face Kaibaman.

"Let me tell you…the truth about fighting," Kaibaman spoke.

"What truth?" Lan asked.

"Fighting continues forever. After you've defeated one person, someone stronger appears. If you manage to defeat that person, then an even stronger person comes along. If you don't have the resolve to endure that eternal struggle, then eventually your confidence will erode. But it doesn't end there! The battle will continue elsewhere, fought by others. It's an endless cycle! And it doesn't end with a person's death! The cycle will continue! As long as people and their souls exist, there will be disputes, and those disputes will lead to fights. And those fights will continue without limit, for all eternity."

"That's not true!" Lan barked.

"This is what makes you naïve!" Kaibaman barked before he released a whirl of wind that sent Lan flying until Kaibaman transformed into a Blue eyes White Dragon and slammed him into the ground and turned to look Lan in the face, speaking in Kaibaman's voice, "Those who have power will eventually be drawn into the battle. That's how it is for we Blue Eyes."

"Wh…What do you mean?"

"The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was once a Blue Eyes White Dragon that was born in a village of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Each month, that Blue Eyes would transform into a Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon for one day and one night. Years went by, and a Blue Eyes Ultimate that was the elder brother of the Blue Eyes White Dragon murdered the entire village, eating them all to gain power. It left the Blue Eyes for dead until a man named Kozaky with a Gagagigo with a Familiar Possesed Eria took him in. There, he was upgraded into a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon through a somewhat slow process, getting stronger as each stage passed. Overtime, the Gagagigo was turned into a Gigagagagigo and went berserk, killing Eria and fighting the Blue Eyes Cyborg Dragon. The Blue Eyes was overpowered and GigaGagagigo escaped. The Blue Eyes had fallen in love with Eria and her death broke his heart. He finished the transformation and went to find the former friend, only to find out it had become GoGigaGagagigo. The two battled until the Shining Dragon killed him. He mourned the death of another friend, but chose to move on and get stronger for all," the Blue Eyes White Dragon continued, becoming half mechanical before turning into a Shining Dragon, "Naïve people like you are the first ones to lose their lives! You must prevail and become stronger for not just the ones you love, but for all you have and have yet to meet!"

With that, the Shining Dragon dissipated. Lan's eyes widened as his Lifecalibur finished dissipating. His eyes widened as the hilt and guard were the last to vanish.

"L..Lifecalibur…"

_**"That isn't Lifecalibur. Listen carefully. I'm Lifecalibur!"**_ Sin declared before pushing Lan through the JudgeTree, _**"It never ceases to amaze me how brainless you are. Why do you always space out like that? Lan Hikari, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like 'One's a person's and one's an animal' or 'One has two legs and one has four.' If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king? There's only one answer.**_**Instinct**_**!"**_ Sin declared as he began to swing his black Lifecalibur on its chain,_**"In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They**_**thirst**_**for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your**_**brain**_**. You try to defeat your enemies with**_**logic**_**! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Lan Hikari!"**_

With that, he stopped spinning his sword and threw it. The sounds of flesh being pierced and blood splattering filled the area. Lan gasped and struggled to take in a breath as he looked down to see the blade had pierced him in the gut. He walked over to him and placed his hand on the hilt, digging it a little bit further.

_**"I'm not gonna have it, Lan. I don't know about Lifecalibur, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself."**_

_'Instinct…seeking battle…Sword,'_ Lan thought as Sin began to drag out the black Lifecalibur, _'I won't let you have my…sword!'_

With that, Lan grabbed the black Lifecalibur with his right hand. White Spiral Energy roared out of it and instantly shot out to engulf the entire blade. Sin jumped back as his right hand and lower arm were engulfed in the White Spiral Energy.

_'Instinct,'_ Lan thought.

He blackened out for a few seconds. He reopened his eyes and paled. He stood upon a galaxy in the same area that he once fought Onii-San and lost…horribly.

**"We see you finally came to, Lan Hikari,"** a voice said.

"Eh?"

Lan looked around before a large figure appeared before him. It made Lan recall a Gunman, but it released purple flames from its form. It seemed…demonic in appearance and had the Granzamboa arms sprouting from its back with two smaller arms at its sides. It had a demonic face on its torso and a devil-like face for a head. In-between the two horns on its head was a black sphere.

"You must be the Granzamboa…The one operated by the Anti-Spiral…" Lan spoke, recalling the tiny bit of info Lan got from a data disk of the Enki via his Nanites when it blew up.

**"Indeed, Lan Hikari. It is our turn now,"** the Anti-Spiral spoke.

"So it's you this time?" Lan pondered, "What do you have to say?"

**"Nothing. We came here…to kill you!"** Granzamboa roared before it threw shuriken galaxies at the teen.

"What?" Lan cried.

**"We will make you feel despair, human!"

* * *

**

Love barely dodged a swing of Lifecalibur, now exuding Black Spiral Energy. He gasped when blood shot out of his left shoulder. A feral growl escaped the 99 percent-completed mask of Sin. In the place of Lan's body stood a humanoid, pure white with black markings Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon. It held the Black Spiral Energy exuding Lifecalibur and had only the tattered remains of Lan's clothing on.

"He's completely turned into a Sin Dragon, hasn't he?" Love pondered as Ashe and Grey, both Rock-On-ed, stood beside him.

"Shinji thinks this is the last one, so he's making us come in with you," Gray explained.

"What a pain…in both matters…" Love sighed.

"This isn't good…" Onii-san muttered, "Love went in at eighty minutes while Ashe and Grey entered at eighty-five."

"It's my turn next," Lisa narrowed her eyes, "Kensei! What was the longest time a human with one of these problems spent in their internal battle?"

"Ninety minutes and forty-five seconds," Kensei replied, "Even then, it was a human being trained to concur his inner Hollow by the Arrancar."

"How long has this been?" Ace asked.

"Eighty-nine minutes and forty-four seconds."

"I see," Lisa nodded as Hiyori gritted her teeth.

* * *

Lan struggled as he used Lifecalibur to hold back the Granzamboa's claws and drills at the same time. He was pushed back a few inches. Both faces of the Anti-Spiral Weapon sneered.

"Wh-What the hell?" Lan demanded before he jumped back, "Cut it out! Your fight with the Spiral Races ended a long time ago!"

**"Finished? It will**_**never**_**be finished,"** Granzamboa replied as he approached Lan, towering over him as both sets of eyes stared into his soul. **"A battle is not like some pointless argument. As long as one breaths, the battle is not yet over."**

"I don't have any reason to fight you!"

**"You want a reason…for fighting?"** Granzamboa asked, **"We once had a reason; to prevent the Spiral Nemesis. We destroyed our own kind, sealed away ourselves upon our homeworld -the very sphere you see upon our Granzamboa's head-, locking away our Spiral Power and halting all hopes of evolution, and cast any survivors to the corners of the universe. Why do you not just accept it, Lan Hikari? You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right, Lan Hikari? Everyone who searches for power -who searches to evolve beyond their current state-, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful?****Or do you want more power so you can fight? We cannot tell you that. The only thing we know for sure is the beings like us were born this way! We were born to fight, Lan Hikari! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. Conflict is the driving force of progress. It is the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Lan Hikari! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That is your only option! That is the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you. Lan Hikari!"**

Lan's eyes widened, recalling every battle he had been involved in. He gripped tighter on the semi-white semi-black Lifecalibur until he pulled it out, releasing a small amount of blood. His armor regained its full form and instantly engaged Super Mode. Suddenly, the wings split into three each, forming six wings on each side as a rainbow ring appeared around the wings. More armor formed on his guards before they extended and coated his hands, making them resemble three-clawed hands as both his hands were encased with a cobalt glow. With that, he flew directly at Sin, Lifecalibur glowing with White Spiral Energy.

"Die. Pierce Existence with your Drill, Lifecalibur."

Outside the mindscape, Sin aimed two fingers at Love, Ashe, and Grey -who were all now covered in various cuts and injuries-. A black sphere began to form at the tip of the fingers, turning into an Anti-Spiral Drill fused with a Spiral Power Drill being coated in the Black Spiral Energy. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"A cero?" Lisa gasped.

"No! Worse than that!" Onii-san argued, _'Shit! It's combining the powers of the Anti-Spiral Race and the Spiral Race with that Black Spiral Energy?'_ "Love!"

"I know!" Love replied as he place a hand over his face.

"Is Love-chi turning into a Hollow?" Mashiro gasped.

"Of course he is!" Rose replied, "Even Love cannot stand up to an attack like that without turning into a Hollow."

Suddenly, cracks formed on the arm charging up the drill. Everyone's eyes widened as blood roared out of the cracks, cancelling the attack. Sin roared in agony as more cracks and blood roared off his form.

"Nani?" Lisa gasped.

"Wh-what's going on?" Ace gasped.

"Hachi! Get those three out of there!" Hiyori ordered.

"Hai!" Hachi nodded.

He went through three motions with his hands before clapping them. A hole appeared and Love, Ashe, and Grey -the latter two Jetfire-Ashe and Jetstorm-Grey- got out. Sin continued to roar in agony, reeling his head back. Lan looked down along with Sin. Lifecalibur, now a gold drill that was as long and nearly as thin as a katana with smaller drilled lining it at where the guard would be for a blade, was going right through Sin's stomach, releasing a large quantity of blood.

_**"Shit. Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone,"**_ Sin spoke, his outfit turning into the same color as Lan's outfit before he began to burn away, _**"Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now. But don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance. I'll drag you down and crush your skull!"**_

"Yeah…" Lan nodded as he pulled out Lifecalibur's new form when Sin grabbed it.

_**"And one last warning. If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't get yourself killed before I come back!"**_ Sin roared as he exploded in a blue light when his entire body was nearly turned into flames. _**"Haaaahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**_

Everyone gasped as a sphere of light began to engulfed the barrier. It released a giant explosion of white dust that shot out of the holes in the barrier that Hachi couldn't repair along with the exit he made for the three. The barrier collapsed and everyone looked on in a mix of shock and awe. The corpse of Sin slumped, revealing Lan, in his normal outfit, wearing a Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon's mask and Lifecalibur's new form. His right hand's fingernails and the metal fingernails on his AutoMail hand were now diamond claws for a few seconds before turning into white claws. A dragon tail gently swung behind him with twitching Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon wings. His eyes were the same as Sin's eyes, but they had Lan's dragon eyes in them while the whites of his eyes were a light sapphire. The corpse of Sin turned into dust and blew away. He approached Hiyori and looked down at her.

**"Take that, Snaggletooth…In your face…"** Lan spoke before collapsing, his new mask rolling to Onii-san's feet before the twelve-year-old Combat Teacher picked it up and walked up to Lan, the tail and wings gone.

"Is Light-chan, okay, Hachin?" Mashiro whispered.

"Shh…" Hachi replied.

"How do you feel, Lan?" Onii-San asked, earning a grin from Lan.

"Not bad actually," Lan, his eyes normal, replied, "But I do have three words for everyone."

"And they are?" Shinji pondered.

"I want Curry!" Lan shouted before fainting, snoring so softly, it sounded like a purr, as he still kept a tight grip of Lifecalibur.

"Good then!" Shinji grinned.

* * *

"I hear the Fantasia Parade has been postponed until tomorrow."

"Why's that, then?"

"Well, da guild members did seem to be makin' an awful ruckus yesterday…"

"Rumor has it that their master's in bad shape."

"Whoa, whoa, you're not telling me the old guy's going to retire…?"

"Who's going to be the next Guild Master, then?"

"Personally, I say it should be that guy Saito. He actually keeps himself in check and doesn't try to destroy everything."

"But wouldn't it logically have to be Luxus?"

"That hooligan? Master of Fairy Tail…?"

"Really gets you thinking, doesn't it…?"

"I mean, we've known that guy since he was just a kid! I guess that shows you just how old we are, huh?"

Porlyusica just looked at the group of men talking and laughing and sighed. She soon turned and began to walk away. Meanwhile, Erza stood before the members of Fairy Tail in the guild with Optimal Optimus halfway near the ceiling.

"It looks like that thanks to Porlyusica, his life is in no immediate danger," Erza explained, "Do not worry. The master will be fine, everyone."

"Thank goodness! I didn't know what was going to happen for a little while there," Lucy exhaled a relieved sigh as everyone began to celebrate.

"That old man isn't gonna kick the bucket so easily!" Grey nodded.

"But we should still be careful of something like this happening again. His age is starting to show," Lucario advised.

"But are we really going to be able to perform Fantasia?" Ash asked, "I mean, a lot of us are hurt badly."

"That's why Lily-chan is here," Rico replied as he pointed at an Injection Fairy Lily that was healing everyone that was injured nearby before kicking the men giving her lecherous looks in the balls.

"Juvia is also looking forward to seeing the Fantasia!" Juvia giggled happily.

"Juvia-neechan, we're going to be in it," Saito said, "Remember, you participated in Ms. Fairy Tail and I have a Quartet Dragon Act with Gajeel, Natsu, and our guest Wendy-neechan."

"It's still amazing how even with Lily healing those two, they're still _that_ injured," Aki said as she pointed at Natsu and Gajeel, both resembling mummies on their arms and left legs.

"But…Juvia just joined…" Juvia blushed as she traced pictures of Grey on a wall.

"Is she troubled or happy about it?" Crow asked.

"It take a simple statement, guys; I bet Grey-san will like seeing you at Fantasia, Juvia-neechan," Saito grinned.

"Juvia will do her best!" Juvia declared.

"I don't wanna hear about my injuries from anyone…"Gajeel growled as Natsu mumbled under his wrapping.

"We don't have a clue to what you're saying, Natsu," Lucas spoke.

"I doubt it's anything important," Ness spoke.

"Not a chance. No way you can participate, trash," Gajeel argued at Natsu before Natsu mumbled at him, "What does _that_ have to do with it? Are you some demon?"

"I wonder how he can understand him?" Elfman pondered.

"I seriously doubt it's anything important," Happy replied, using his wings and eating a large foot-long sub.

"Sometimes your cold-hearted feelings scare me!" Lucy barked while Mirajane giggled in Saito's lap.

"But with this, we've fixed one of the problems with the guild," Erza spoke when Luxus entered, bandaged up and wearing his cloak.

"Where is my grandfather?" Luxus asked.

"The infirmary," Saito replied, "…Thanks, Luxus-san."

"…Tch. You're the one who made that bet with me on Natsu, Gajeel, and the otherworlder Geo Stellar and told me those new guys were beings from other worlds," Luxus chuckled before he walked to the infirmary when Natsu stopped him and shouted at him in muffled shouts.

"We need a translation here!" Wolf shouted.

"'I'm not settling on this three-on-one crap! Next time, you're going down for sure! You better fight me again sometime, Luxus!' …He says," Gajeel translated as he sat beside an awing Levi.

"Next time? Oh, come on…Isn't this enough?" Geo asked.

"No," Omega-Xis replied, "This battle is not one I call a victory."

"That guy's a monster. If he had fought in the war against Phantom…It gives me shivers just thinking about it," Gajeel added.

Luxus just walked by Natsu. Natsu shouted at him when Luxus simply waved a hand to him. Natsu looked at it with joy, knowing Luxus had actually acknowledged him.

"Okay, everyone, let's get ready for Fantasia!" Mirajane declared, "Rico-chan, can you summon more healing spirits?"

"Hai. Open! The Gate of the Kuriboh! Winged Kuriboh!"

'Hey, are you sure it's okay to let Luxus go in there like that?" Jet asked.

"It will be fine," Mirajane giggled as Winged Kuriboh and Lily began to heal the two Dragon-Slayers.

"Wait…Mira-chan, you're injured? When did you…? Ah! You're in Saito's lap? Does that mean…" Jet began.

"We're dating," the Darkness Dragon-Slayer and the Ryuu Tenshi spoke in unison.

"Nooooo~~~!" all the males who had fallen in love with Mirajane in the guild, including Jack, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon, the Pikmin, Louie, and Crow, screamed.

Later the next night, fireworks roared as Fantasia began. Everyone awed at the magical acts and floats the Fairy Tail Guild was performing including an air show by Optimal Optimus and the three Signer Dragons including Savior Star Dragon and Savior Demons Dragon summoned by Aki's Psychic Duelist abilities. Jet, Max, and Droy were all performing a magnificent triple-play entertainment spell on a float. Soon, the Ms. Fairy Tail Float came by with everyone on it but Juvia, who was performing an ice castle float with Grey, the two in royal outfits. Erza wore a sash for Third Place while wearing an elegant white dress. Aki wore a scarlet dress that made Yusei, who was performing a slow Turbo Duel with Jack and Crow, blush as the other two teased him, as she had a sash for Second Place and a tiara made of rubies shaped like rose petals. Maylu sat in a throne with a crown and an elegant black and white dress, the words 'Winner of Ms. Fairy Tail Pageant: Maylu Sakurai' above her throne spelled out in magic writing thanks to Levi. Saito, in his Full Dragon Form, flew beside the float before changing into his human form in a flashy manor, landing beside Erza. He tapped her shoulder and pointed at the crowd before sneaking away to hug Mirajane from behind, who turned and returned the hug with a kiss, making the crowd go wild. Erza looked into the audience to see three certain people. One was a tanned-skin boy with dark gold-blond hair and a bit of a feral appearance in his eyes and teeth, wearing a black and blue outfit. Beside him was a man that reminded Tsuna, who was performing various tricks with Quickstrike and Sixshot on a western-themed float, to recall Reborn's appearance, except the man seemed to be made out of squared and rectangles. The last of them was a girl that seemed to be more a Neko-Onna than anything with light auburn hair done in two ponytails on the sides of her head and wore an orange tee, a black collar with a gold bell, a pinwheel, and a light-blue backpack resembling Happy. She waved to the three, who saw they noticed her and waved back. Happy, wearing a yellow suit, and Charle, wearing a blue dress, flew to the Ms. Fairy Tail Float and tapped Saito shoulders. Happy smiled at the two while Charle gave Saito a look. Saito nodded before giving Mirajane a final kiss and flew off in his half form, landing with his three Dragon-Slayer family members, all healed. The four took in a deep breath before firing their elements into the air, forming the words 'Fairy Tail' in the sky. Charle and Happy flew around them until they both floated at the ends of the words, making it resemble a Dragon-Slayer/Feline version of the Fairy Tail Guild's sign. Nearby, Luxus began to walk away.

"It's the Master! The Master is coming!" a voice exclaimed.

Luxus's eyes widened before he turned to look out at the parade. There, on the top of a large multi-colored float was Makarov. He was performing a silly dance while wearing a multi-colored cat-themed jester's outfit.

"That's too fancy for him…"

"It's more funky than fancy…"

"Please stop those freaky movements!" another laughed as Luxus entered to an old memory of his. (Cue Fairy Tail OST – Fairy Tail Theme Slow Version)

_"Gramps, aren't you going to participate in Fantasia this time?" a ten-year old Luxus asked._

_"This is your big moment," Makarov replied, "I'll be watching from the stands."_

_"I'll wonder if I'll be able to see where you are…"_

_"Don't worry about me," Makarov replied before Luxus came up with an idea._

_"Then, in the middle of the parade…I'll go like this!" Luxus declared as he pointed a finger straight into the air, his hand looking like a gun._

_"What's that?"_

_"A message," Luxus replied, "It means that even if I can't see where you are, I'm always looking at you, Gramps!"_

_"Luxus…" Makarov began to cry._

_"Did you see it, Gramps?" Luxus asked after Fantasia._

Luxus looked down at his hand, making it pointing with his thumb stretched out. He then stopped and began to watch Makarov, who was now shaking his tailed tush at everyone. He began to turn around before his eyes widened and looked back at the parade. There, everyone had stopped performing and began to perform the very sign he created to tell his grandfather that he could still see him, even if he couldn't truly see him. Even the Signer Dragons and the two Savior Signer Dragons preformed it with their hind claws for Black Rose Dragon and the two Savior Signer Dragons. Luxus began to cry as he watched them all perform it.

"Gramps…"

_'Even if I can't see you…Even if we are separated far apart…I'll always be watching you. I'll watch over you forever. Thank you,'_ Makarov thought as Luxus began to walk away with a duffle bag on his back, smiling and crying.

"There's way more to go!" Natsu declared as the Dragon-Slayers shot more of their elements into the air, "I'm fired up!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"We're…" Natsu began.

"Fairy Tail Wizards!" everyone exclaimed as a float came up with Roll, Lucario, Mew, Ash, Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Pichu, and Pikachu were on it, with the Pokemon demonstrating their powers as Roll began to sing.

Roll: **That time we laughed, saying 'We're both like each other,' we even kindly looked over the lies.**

"You have to admit, she has a lovely singing voice," Evergreen admitted of the Ms. Fairy Tail Float, having the sash for 'Last Place' on her, "Even much more beautiful than my own."

"To tell you the truth, Roll-chan's singing can calm down a lot of beings. It's as if she is the literal meaning of 'Music soothes the savage beast,'" Maylu admitted.

Roll: **If we lose a place to go back together, I don't care. Because I'll protect that smile.**

"She sounds like Mira-chan…" Jet and Droy sighed sadly.

"There-there, you two," Max sweatdropped as he patted them on their back, knowing that they were top members of the Fairy Tail's 'We Love Mirajane' club.

"Hey, aren't you married?" Droy asked.

"Yeah. And you have a kid and wife, too, ya know," Jet growled.

"Why I oughta…" both growled.

"Enough you two. We're here to celebrate," Max interfered.

Roll: **The meetings and partings numerous as the stars in the sky…All the things that I don't want to lose…Right now I feel like I don't need any of them.**

"Hard to believe she's nearly two months into her pregnancy," Rua spoke as he and Rico were waving to the crowds with Power Tool Dragon and a scarlet and orange, four-headed dragon emerging from a gold stone resembling a sun with a face in it.

"She's actually doing a good job at not showing she's pregnant, too," the four-headed dragon spoke, "For a non-Spirit, that is."

"Hai, Sun Dragon Inti," Rico nodded, "Will you be okay with Ruka being with Megaman-san, Rua?"

"Yeah. I know she's in great hands," Rua replied with a small smile, "But it still hurts being separated from her."

Roll: **I just want you to be by my side, all my happiness and sadness. Let's start from here. Let's start our tomorrow. Let's do it like we've just been reborn.**

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna freaked.

"Boss…He isn't here…" Chrome spoke as she was creating illusions for the crowd.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot about that," Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Man, even hearing the word 'reborn' freaks ya," Po chuckled.

Roll: **Like flowers blown in a summer wind, let us bloom brightly in this instant.

* * *

**

"So how do they feel?" Winry asked.

"They feel great," Ed replied as he tried out his AutoMail.

"When we find out where we are, we'll send you guys a letter," Lan said as he gave Alphonse a Smash Scarf.

"Thank you. But are you sure you guys don't wish to see our Sensei?" Al asked.

"Trust me. I bumped into Ed and my Dimensional Howl went off," Lan replied as he paled, "Saw everything I needed to see about that scary demonic teacher of yours…"

"Lucky…" Al muttered before he shifted to Beast Mode, "Come on, Brother, Winry."

"Might as well go see Master Hand about all this…" Shinji frowned.

"Dickhead, you better take care and make your Mask Time extend!" Hiyori barked.

"Whatever, Snaggletooth," Lan waved her off, "Hachi-san, Mashiro-chan, I hope I can see you two again."

"It will be my pleasure, Lan," Hachi replied as he shook Lan's metal hand.

"Bye-bye, Light-chan!" Mashiro giggled as she gave Lan a bear hug.

"Mashiro-chan…can't…breathe…!" Lan gasped out until the green-haired Visored released him.

"Oh, and before we leave…" Hiyori smirked before going over with Lisa and Mashiro and proceeding to hug the poor twelve-year-old Onii-san.

"He's so kawaii!" the trio squealed in delight.

"Help! Can't…breathe…too…much…chest…from…two…and a…flat one…" Onii-san cried as he gasped for air, turning blue until the three stopped and walked away with smiles.

"What is with women and hugging children?" Love whispered.

"I do not have a single clue," Rose shrugged before the Visored vanished.

"Those guys are still crazy as always…" Onii-san coughed as the color started to return to his face.

"It may take us a few weeks before we're able to get back with you guys," Ed said, "So take care."

"Right. It's not like we're going to go into a warring world, right?" Ruka asked, earning a facefault from Will.

"You think he did that because Ruka may have jinxed us?" Cobalt Eagle asked.

"Maybe," Sapphire Pegasus nodded.

"I think what you said made him facefault…" Sonia whispered.

"Oh dear…" Ruka sweatdropped.

"If she jinxed us, I'll eat my sword," Yuck said.

"I'm keeping you to your word, then," Ace and Pandora spoke.

"Ha! Finished!" Onii-san declared.

"What are you done with?" Winry asked, "Is it another robot like in that book you gave me?"

"No. I made one of those yesterday. Damn Shinji for breaking it…It wasn't meant to break walnuts! It was a banana peeler…A banana peeler!"

"Onii-san!" everyone shouted.

"Oh, right…Anyway, I designed this for Ruka," Onii-san spoke.

He placed a Transer on the girl's right arm. It was in the colors of her clothing with the image of her Signer Mark, the Left Dragon Claw, on it. In the center of the top was what resembled a lens. Onii-san pressed a button on the side facing Ruka and it opened up to reveal a screen and six buttons.

"Take aim at Bumblebee and press the center button," Onii-san spoke.

Ruka nodded as the yellow Autobot-turned-Reploid posed. Ruka pressed the center button and the lens shot a sweeping light on Bumblebee. The light stopped after a second and an image appeared on the screen. It showed not a picture of Bumblebee in his pose, but his Autobot Form with his stinger out and giving off electricity as he looked as if he were in battle on what resembled a computerized playing card.

"I have a feeling that this device will be needed for our next stop so that it can protect you," Onii-san explained, "It has teleportation capabilities, but you need to scan a Location for it to work, able to materialize your Duel Monster Cards to better defend you while any scans of weapons you get will be able to materialize for your monsters, and the best part is that it has the capabilities of a VG-Hunter and tells the time to boot."

"Thank you, Onii-san," Ruka bowed.

"Oh, don't thank me," Onii-san chuckled before jabbing a thumb at Megaman, who was putting some bento boxes into his Hammerspace, "Thank your big brother over there. He actually paid me to make you that. I told him I would do it for free, but he insisted on paying."

"He did? But…"

"Consider it as a late birthday gift for all those birthdays I missed," Megaman replied as he hugged Ruka.

"Sonic-niisan…" Ruka sniffled before returning the hug.

"Ugh…Can we just get moving, please? I hate mushy stuff half as much as Yang!" Yuck complained.

"Why half as much?" Ace asked.

"Because he was made with Yin and Yang's bad qualities," Onii-san replied, "Which explains why his Spiral Energy is red nearly all the time."

"Cool…" Yuck grinned.

"Now, Ruka, there are some limitations to the Transer GX," Onii-san explained, "For one, you can only scan 40 things at a given time. The white button on the top left will transport you anywhere as long as you have the image of the place you want to go on the screen while the red button on the top-left will allow you to transport to a place that will let you keep the scans you obtained permanently in the device so you can scan forty more. Furthermore, it can also take pictures, but that function is voice activated by saying 'Take Image.' Furthermore, there are limitations to the teleportation technology."

"And what are they?"

"For one, you can only teleport to where the red button takes you. Two, you can only teleport anywhere on a world as long as you have a scan of that place. Three, the scans of the locations you have will only work if you're on that world where they come from or when you're at the location that red button sends you," Onii-san replied before he tapped the bottom of the device, popping out what resembled a PDA, "This is where all the data you get from scanning goes to and where it will be permanently saved. It had an infinite memory, too."

"Impossible…" Will gawked.

"Nothing's impossible for Spiral Energy," Onii-san replied assuming a dynamic pose, "Did you get all that, Ruka?"

"Hai, Onii-san," Ruka nodded, "Um…"

"What?"

"Well, since I'm thirteen and you're twelve…shouldn't I be calling you 'Onii-_Chan_' instead?" Ruka asked innocently.

"Ack! Uht! I…Uht!" Onii-San, or rather Onii-_Chan_, stammered, trying to come back with a retort as everyone started to laugh.

"You know, not that I think about it, I think we _should_call you Onii-Chan from now on," Ashe said smugly. "Right? Onii_-Chan_?_"_

"Hey, she's right," Yuck added. "Why d'we have to call this little _squirt_Onii_-San_when he's younger than the rest of us?_"_

At that moment, everything grew deathly quiet as Onii-San's head and shoulders slumped.

"Um, I think you hurt his feelings..." Ruka said sadly.

"Oh? And is the little _kid_going to cry?" Ed asked mockingly.

"Hey, cut it out, that isn't nice," Sari and Sonia both whined at the same time.

" . . . Sonia . . . Sari . . . Thanks for thinking of me . . . " Onii-San said as he began to raise his head, then his eyes snapped open, and they _literally_burned with determination. "I'll be sure to get you out of the kill zone before I show these punks whose boss!"

**Cue - To Hell With Gattai!**

The next moment, everyone who had intended to call Onii-San Onii-_Chan_found themselves on the edge of Final Destination, facing Onii-San as a devilish grin plastered itself across his face. On a platform behind him, those who were okay with calling Onii-San by his current alias were a safe distance away, though they mostly consisted of females.

"Uh guys... How'd we get here?" Lan asked before eleven Smash Balls appeared above their heads.

The next moment however, they began to spin around each other until they formed a giant rainbow-colored drill, the point facing Onii-San as he began to glow with Smash Energy as well. Before anyone could move, the unbelievably-sized drill rushed forward, Onii-San swallowing it whole despite the drill's size before a flash of light overtook everything.

When the flash of light cleared, all the Chan-sayers were now floating in the middle of space, Onii-San standing across them with a vaguely Earth-like planet in the distance behind him. Those who were tactful enough not to call the Child Teacher Onii-_Chan_ now stood atop the moon in the distance.

"Somehow, I feel like this won't end well," Black Arachnia stated.

In an instant, the intense Smash Energy around Onii-San's body began to spiral around him until it shot off toward the planet at his back. A moment later, a neon green gleam shone as a massive silver spaceship rushed toward them. The entire massive vessel came to a point at the front, with a fin-like tower on the top, and a row of fangs on the bottom with a fin bellow it, a angular green metal eye inset into the aft of the port and starboard side, along with turbine engines with red spikes pointing out the front bigger then skycrapers on the sides with fins on the top, bottom, and sides away from the ship.

"GATTAI!" Onii-San roared as he clicked his heels together before the entie lower section of his body transformed into a massive drill, large jet thrusters folding out of his backpack before they ignited, driving him and his drill into the point of the ship, cracking it as a thick line of neon green light began to encompass the ship in a spiral shape.

When the light intensified, the ship's aft split in half vertically before turning from the inside to the outside, transforming into massive legs now bearing black and gold-armored leg guards. As both engines tipped back, the turbine points facing upward, massive red forearms bearing silver gauntlets with black and gold-armored forearm guards on the sides burst out, massive fists clenching as their descent ended. Finally, everyone's attention turned to the ship's bow just below the tower, Onii-San standing there with his eyes closed as a massive set of teeth suddenly closed around him from below, a large complexingly-mechanical-looking red armored face with yellow eyes and a gold ring at the top leapt out and folded forward. On its chest was now a massive set of golden eyes with a red face and gleaming white fangs as the mecha assumed full stance.

"Giga Drill, spin on!" Onii-San shouted as his forearm transformed into a drill before he drove it into the console in front of him, his forearm separating as the drill further embedded itself and transformed into a Spiral Gauge.

The next moment the crest on the giant mecha shone as its eyes lit up.

"Smashing through both karma and fate! The screams of life echo through the galaxy!"

The next moment the massive crimson fists slammed into each other, scattering electric blue lighting before they separated.

"Raging Wave Combining!" Onii-San roared as the massive mecha beneath him spread out its feet in space, its fists clenched as it had its arms at its sides. "Arc-Gurren Lagann!"

"Oh boy..." Ace paled.

-This is gonna hurt...- Model A, now donning his Pokemon Mask, gulped.

**"So. You think you can just start calling me Onii**_**-Chan**_**now that I'm in my twelve year-old body huh?**_**"**_Onii-San asked. **"Well c'mon!"**he roared as the Arc-Gurren Lagann assumed a boxer's stance as massive waves of neon green energy washed over it. **"Arc-Gurren Lagann, full power!"**

"W-w-w-wait I'm sure we can talk this over!" everyone cried frantically.

**"How-dare-you-call-me-Onii**_**-Chan**_**-Space-Time-Shattering-Burst-Spinning PUNCH!**_**"**_Onii-San roared as the Arc-Gurren Lagann punched nearly half of the guys out in the fist's path off into he distance with a right fist so massive there'd be no conceivable way to dodge it.

"Ah shit! I'm getting out of here!" Yuck cried as he and the other guys around him began to flail wildly, trying to get out of the way only to find they were locked in place.

**"How-dare-you-call-me-Onii**_**-Chan**_**-Space-Time-Shattering-Burst-Spinning KICK!**_**"**_Onii-San roared as the Arc-Gurren Lagann kicked the other group of guys with a foot and leg into the distance so large there was no conceivably possible way to dodge it either, leaving only Lan and MegaMan right in the center, sweating bullets as the massive mecha loomed high over them.

"W-W-Wait I'm _fine_with calling you Onii_-San_!_"_MegaMan cried frantically. "Right Lan?"

"Yes, I agree completely Onii-Cha-" Lan said, but suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth at the near-fatal error he'd made. "Uh... Slip of the-"

**"How-dare-you-call-me-Onii-Chan-Space-Time-Shattering-Burst-Spinning HEADBUTT!"**Onii-San roared as the Arc-Gurren Lagann reared its head back before bringing it down at Lan and MegaMan, red flames forming from the friction of nonexistant molecules forming as it bore down into them, the shockwave being felt in all directions as the massive angular face nailed both of them right on the sides of the foreheads.

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" all those attacked cried as they were all flung into the distance.

At that moment, the Arc-Gurren Lagann stood with feet spread as Onii-San sighed from inside the cockpit. "There. It has now been established that I will continue to be addressed as Onii-San. Any objections?"

None came.

"Good. Then it's settled," Onii-San said as the effects of the Final Smash ended, the bruised bodies of the Chan-sayers scattered about in a haphazard fashion. "So. When do we leave?" he asked casually as he put his hands behind his head and rested one foot in front of the other.

"It's settled. We continue calling him Onii-San," Sonia stated.

"Agreed," Sari added.

"We wouldn't want him to summon another giant robot and kill us before the bad guys get the chance," Ruka said with finality.

"I wonder if that's one of the things I can build in this book," Winry said as she looked at the book the Combat Teacher had given her. "Well, I doubt it, but a girl can still dream, right?"

* * *

**Me: Well, Ed and Al are temporarily leaving the group to visit their teacher after dropping Winry off at Rush Valley. Lan's training has now ended. Now that he's been able to force Sin down, will it be enough to fight the next fights? Will anyone be crazy enough to call Onii-San Onii-**_**Chan**_**again after that somehow near-fatal beating they'd received? And just where are they going to next? Find out…Next time!**


	72. Chaotic: Welcome to Perim

**Me: Update! Here's the next world; Perim!

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

Lan trudged through the marsh, Ruka following close behind on Regulus with Sonic, who was once more a Hedgehog, walking beside the lion. Sonic was enjoying the scenery of nature since many of the worlds they had been to didn't have much vegetation except for Toriko and Komatsu's world and the world where Lance chose to stay.

"Take off at the speed of sound…" Sonic sang quietly as he hopped over a log, "Bright lights. Colors all around…"

"What are you singing?" Lan asked.

"It's a song Roll-chan wrote before our deaths," Sonic replied, "She called it 'Reach for the Stars.' She got the idea from when I told her about this time Eggman was kidnapping these little guys named Wisps and made an amusement park in space with them as the power."

"It sounds nice, Sonic-Niisan," Ruka spoke before Sonic stopped them.

"Hold on. I sensed something," Sonic spoke as he looked around warningly.

The two froze as Lan engaged his Dragon Armor. Ever since he suppressed Sin, his Nanites would only allow his Dragon Armor to be formed and would only shed to make clothing, silverware, brushes, washcloths, towels, and a toothbrush. The two shielded Ruka with Sonic taking out Caliburn while Lan unsheathed Lifecalibur, still in Shikai. A figure landed before them and made their eye widen. He had a great, white beard that seemed to end at his feet and icy-blue kin. He had sky-blue eyes and wore a dark-blue robe and a black wizard-like helmet. On his arms were gold armbands, red wristbands, and a gold band on each wristband.

"Who are you?" Lan asked.

"I…am Najarin," the figure replied, "Why are you near Lake Ken-I-Po? Are you after the secrets of the lake? Or a scan of myself?"

"We're lost," Sonic replied as he sheathed his companion, "My name is Sir Sonic Kaze Hikari the Hedgehog, the Knight of the Wind. This is my partner, the blade known as 'Caliburn.' Beside me is my brother of sorts known as Lan Hikari. And the girl we are guarding is my little sister, Ruka.

"H-Hello, Najarin-san," Ruka curtsied.

"I see…" Najarin nodded before holding up a seven-sided blue item, "Melody of Mind! Reveal to me the truth of their minds!"

The jewel began to glow before it began to float into the air. The three watched in shock as a blue spirit emerged from Najarin. It floated up and into the jewel as Ruka chose to scan the jewel. And image of a strange pallet of blue and yellow in what seemed to be a computerized way of seeing music in card form appeared on her Transer GX's screen before turning off. A blue light emerged from the jewel as it disintegrated, washing over the four. Najarin's eyes glowed for a few moments.

"I see…You three are from other worlds, much like the Chaotic Players that come to Perim to scan we Creatures for their Chaotic Game," Najarin spoke, "You are a reincarnation, Sonic, while you, Ruka, are a Signer, one of the five disciples of the Crimson Dragon, and a Spirit Caller, which allows you to go to the Spirit Realm. While you, Lan Hikari, are part of something much bigger…possibly even greater than the Cothica."

"The Cothica?" the three repeated as Najarin turned away from them.

"Follow me to my home. We have much to talk about," Najarin ordered before he floated off, making sure they kept sight of him when they followed, Lan dropping his armor.

* * *

"We just had to get separated…" Sari muttered.

"Do you even have any idea on what caused it?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't really know," Cheetor shrugged.

"Neither are we to be knowing," the Autobot twins agreed while Bulkhead nodded.

"It sure is hot down here, though…" Bulkhead panted as he pulled on his sleeveless military shirt, steam hissing out of where he pulled.

"That's because this is Underworld City," a voice replied, "Down here!"

The Autobots and Cheetor looked down. The figure was roughly the size of a seven-year-old. He had large, bat-like ears that drooped like dog ears while his skin was green. He had a tooth sticking out of his mouth going upwards. On top of his head was a tuff of scarlet hair. He had blue eyes and wore a brown, semi-tattered vest, and a pouch on his hip.

"Well, hello there," the figure greeted.

"Hi," Sari giggled.

"Wow. You're not scared?" the figure asked, "Funny, humans are usually…Good Chaor, who is this beast?"

"I'm Cheetor," the Transmetal II cheetah growled, "And just who are you?"

"H'earring," the figure gulped.

"Nice to meet you, then, H'earring," Bulkhead said, "Name's Bulkhead. 'Sup?"

"We are to being Jetfire and Jetstorm," Jetfire introduced.

"That is to be righting, Brother!"

"They have a funny way of talking," Bumblebee said, "Name's Bumblebee, Bee for short."

"I'm Sari Sumdac," the adopted daughter of Issac Sumdac curtsied, "Maybe you can help us, H'earring-san?"

"Depends…What do you got to eat?" H'earring asked as he licked his lips, "Got any Dractyl Scales?"

"What's a Dractyl?" Bumblebee asked, _'Why do I get the feeling we're going to be in big trouble while we're here?'_

* * *

"So where are we, Onii-san?" Ace asked.

"From what I'm seeing, we're in the forest just outside Kiru City, home of the Overworlders of this world, known as 'Perim.'"

"You been here?" Yuck asked.

"No. A friend of mine got this code one day from an online match of this card game and she told me all about it whenever she used the code," Onii-San explained, "So all my knowledge of this place is from the stories she told. Second-hand basically, and it's bound to have a few holes in it due to embelishments, or just inaccuracy of her story-telling."

"Got any warnings?" Silverbolt gulped.

"Yes; be careful since the Creatures of this world don't like humans for a few reasons," Onii-San replied, "We should go to the city. We may get an audience with the leader, Maxxor. At least, I think that's the leader here…Chaor, maybe? I don't really know, I never played the game based on this world."

"Well, let's just get going then," Yuck said.

"You just want to fight someone, don't you?" Pandora asked.

"Yep!" Yuck grinned as Ashe and Grey bopped him on the head.

"Let's get going," Sonia said as they walked.

The group approached a large city surrounded by high, pristine walls. The group stopped before two, large gates. Before them stood a humanoid tiger. She was as tall as Ace and was slender. She wore more of a leather loincloth outfit with red feline eyes and long, wild, red hair.

"Who are you humans?" the tiger asked.

"We are travelers, Madame…" Onii-San began formally with a bow.

"It is Intress. And also…"

"Oh no…" Onii-San paled as he tried to run the other way just before Intress swooped him up in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"You are the most adorable human I have ever seen in my life!"

-This is becoming a running gag…- Model A sweatdropped.

-Indeed- Model D growled before giving a dark chuckle as he saw Onii-San turn purple –But I do enjoy seeing him like this…-

* * *

"_Don't_ touch anything!" Najarin ordered, not even looking as Lan was about to poke a jar with a spider-like creature in it.

"S-Sorry…!" Lan apologized as he sat down with the others, "I'll ask instead of touching next time."

"You better…" Najarin muttered before sitting down across from them.

"Najarin-san, can you tell us about this world?" Sonic asked.

"Indeed. This is the world called 'Perim.' We are at war with one another, split between five tribes; Overworld, Underworld, Danian, Mipedia, and M'arillian. Though the M'arillian Tribe has been disbanded with the death of their leader," Najarin explained.

"So why are the tribes at war? It's not like they had a time of peace and then got into a war over who should have won a race, right?" Lan asked, sweatdropping with the others as they saw Najarin flinch for a split-instant, "…Are you kidding me?"

"Let's move on, now," Najarin spoke quickly before he pointed at Ruka's Transer GX, "Ruka, from what I see, that device of yours is more of an advanced Scanner that Chaotic Player are capable of using."

"Scanner?" Ruka repeated.

"Yes," Najarin nodded as he placed a bowl of water on the table, "Watch. I have learned of the game from the memories of Chaotic Players. When a Creature is scanned, they not only have their abilities copied, but their memories as well. I refuse to allow myself to be scanned. I know too much…I know things that, if they were to fall in the wrong hands, will doom us all."

"I…I see…" Lan nodded, "Najarin-san…Do you know of Arceus?"

"Indeed. I was her first disciple," Najarin replied, "Now watch the water."

Everyone looked down into the water. Najarin waved a hand over the water and it swirled while resonating with a soft light. Images of various humans, holding red devices resembling the PDA-like device Ruka's Transer GX had, were shown, some scanning different colored items resembling the one Najarin used on them, various weaponry and vehicles, areas, and even Creatures. It changed to two humans in a dark area, dimly lit by various lights. Before the two humans were two screens where they were placing virtual cards on that resembled the creatures and weaponry they had scanned. Soon, one tapped an image of a being of lava and obsidian. Their eyes widened as they watched the human transform into the being while the other became a white-feathered, humanoid bird in a green outfit, bow, and arrows. The area transformed into a lava-filled area with various bits of stone land. The two began to fight and the images vanished.

"What you just saw is only a little of what these humans do in Perim and in their 'Chaotic' game," Najarin spoke, "Some, though, prefer to have rarity."

The water glowed once more and revealed to them a structure. At the base, a human was running away with a button. He pushed it once he was behind a rock formation and the structure exploded. It changed to a wolf in black and gold armor, chasing a grinning human, when it fell through a patch of grass, dying from a trap. The humans looked down and sneered, the image of the Creature on his Scanner. The water stopped and Ruka looked as if she were about to cry. Sonic gently hugged her and let her softly cry into his fur.

"This is one of the few reasons we Creatures hate Chaotic Players. They destroy our history and lives just so they can have scans and rarities," Najarin scowled under his beard.

"…Is it alright if I take a walk around Lake Ken-I-Po?" Lan asked, "I…I need some time to think."

"You may, Lan Hikari," Najarin spoke.

"Thank you," Lan bowed before walking away.

"That…That's just wrong…" Sonic whispered, a tear falling from his eyes, "Humans…_No one_, for that matter, should have the right to take away lives and land like that. Najarin, are all Chaotic Players like this?"

"No…" Najarin replied as four figures appeared in the water, all laughing and enjoying each other's company, "There are some humans that love this world and wish to help it."

"Sonic-Niisan…Do you think that where those humans go to is where the red button on my Transer GX goes to?" Ruka asked as she calmed down a bit.

"Most likely, Ruka-chan," Sonic replied.

"…Ruka, I believe I have something I would like you to do for me in trade of allowing you, your brother, and your friends to stay at my home," Najarin spoke, "Go to where the humans go. Play their game. Try to blend into their groups. Humans and Creatures do not truly know of one another and I wish to correct it."

"I…I'll try…"

"That is good enough for me," Najarin spoke, "And to help you…I will allow it just this once."

"Allow what?" Sonic asked.

"You may scan me for your battles within the game," Najarin spoke, "But you must promise that you will _never_ use the knowledge I have outside of the game."

"I promise, Najarin-san," Ruka nodded.

"Then you may scan me now," Najarin spoke.

Ruka nodded and began to scan him. Outside, Lan walked for a bit. He just couldn't believe that some of the humans who come to this world would do things so…so…so horrible. He prayed that not all the humans were like that until he stopped.

_'Just how do the humans get here?'_ Lan thought, _'And where do they come from?'_

"Um…Excuse me?" a voice pondered.

"Who's there?" Lan growled as he aimed Lifecalibur.

"Ah! Don't kill me, dude!" a figure yelped.

The figure had brown, shaggy hair and green eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt underneath a green and gray jacket. Lan noted he could probably reach Bulkhead's Reploid shoulders. He narrowed his eyes at the boy and growled.

"Just who gave you the right to destroy this land?" Lan demanded as his eyes turned into his Dragon Eyes, "Just who gave humans the right to kill Creatures?"

"Whoa there, double eyes…" the teen gulped, "Name's Peyton, dude."

"Lan Hikari."

"I didn't mean to get up on your case for whatever reason, but I don't kill or destroy," Peyton spoke as he slowly back away from Lifecalibur, noticing it spinning slowly, "I only come to Chaotic to enjoy the scenery of the Mipedian Lands or chillax with my buds form Chaotic."

"Do…"

"I don't kill Creatures or destroy Locations, okay? This land is so sweet, that it'd be stupid to ruin it! Cause those who come here next don't get to have fun in those places or meet the Creatures," Peyton gulped.

"…I wish to be sure, Peyton-san," Lan said as he placed a hand on Peyton's head, _'Please…Please allow it, Dimensional Howl…'_

His eyes glowed for a second. He removed his hand and smiled softly at Peyton. He sheathed Lifecalibur to his back and bowed.

"Thank you for not being like those bastards…" Lan spoke.

"It's no problem, Lan the Man," Peyton chuckled as he patted Lan's shoulder, "So what was with the freaky eye glowin' and changing?"

"It's some of my techniques," Lan replied as the two sat down on a log, "I'm sorry I threatened you. It's just that Najarin showed me some stuff…The stuff that some of the humans that come here do…"

"You met Najarin? You got a scan of him, right?"

"I have no Scanner," Lan replied as tears fell, "Why…? Why must some humans do things like kill and destroy?"

"It's the Yin and the Yang, Lan the Man," Peyton replied, "Just like in Perim, there are good Creatures and there are bad Creatures. Najarin's one of the good guys and so are my buds."

"You mean Tom, Kaz, and Sarah?"

"How'd you know their names?"

"One of my abilities let me see some stuff about you and your friends," Lan explained before looking at the stars, "Yin and Yang, huh…?"

"Yeah. Some of the guys and girls from where I'm from aren't that big on Asian culture," Peyton said, "So I kinda keep it to myself that I'm interested in that stuff. The culture of the Chinese and Japanese in the old days sounded like good times."

"I see…"

"So is Lan Hikari a Japanese name or something like it?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"I'm from America, dude. But my mom was born and raised till her teens in Australia," Peyton shrugged, "I like learning about the Australian culture from her and even picked up a few techniques that worked on a few Creatures that tried to kill me at times. Other times, I just use my Scanner and Port Out to Chaotic. So why don't ya have a Scanner? Did ya lose it?"

"No. I'm not from your world, but one almost like it. It's a long story and I will expect some answers about Chaotic from you in return."

"Dude, I'm an open book to you. But how about we talk about Chaotic first? I'd rather save the troubles you have for last so that I can better think about them and not try to focus on recalling things about Chaotic."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Now was that hard, Danians?" Black Arachnia smirked as she stood at the top of a large pile of insect-like, humanoid Creatures.

"That is interesting, Black Arachnia," a female Danian spoke in the throne room, "As of now, you are one of us and the one who answers only to me during your stay."

"Very well, then," Black Arachnia bowed, "Thank you, Queen Illexia."

"None is needed, Black Arachnia, Battle Master of the Danian Tribe," Illexia replied, "Now then…Wamma! Take her to her quarters!"

"At once, your highness!" a large, somewhat chubby, red, orange, and gold Danian saluted before walking off with Black Arachnia on his four legs, "Right this way, Battle Master Black Arachnia."

"So tell me, Wamma, what is going on in this world?" Black Arachnia asked once they were out of the throne room and away from everyone else.

"Well, we are currently at war with the Underworlders, Overworlders, and Mipedians."

"Do you have any humans friends like I?"

"Oh! Uh…Well…Yes. Her name is Sarah," Wamma replied as he looked down, "She's really nice and she gets stuff for the tribe in trade for scans. In fact, she helped me get back to Mandiblor Duty when I got promoted to Battle Master. I hated being one! Too much work, not enough free time."

"I see…" Black Arachnia nodded, "Well, then, Wamma. May I meet this Sarah? She sounds interesting if she can stands insects and arachnids."

"O-Okay…" Wamma gulped.

* * *

"Okay…I'm in an unknown place and I don't have a clue as to where to start…" Ruka gulped as she walked around a court with various tables and humans talking to one another.

"Well, hello there," a voice said.

Ruka turned to see a figure approach. He had blonde hair and pink eyes hidden behind a strange pair of pink glasses. He had a goatee, and backcombed hair. He was above average height, and, combined with his lanky body type, his overall appearance was creepier.

"Hello," Ruka bowed.

"My name is Klay. A pleasure to…" the figure began when someone walked between him and Ruka.

"This creep was trying to scam you out of your cards," the girl that walked between them advised, "Beat it, Klay."

"Bitch…" Klay growled before stomping off.

"You okay there?" the girl asked as she turned and lowered herself to Ruka's height, "My name is Sarah. Who are you?"

Sarah had blond hair with teal eyes. She wore a black t-shirt over a white top. Her appearance seemed to be streamline with violet slippers and a clip in her hair on her right side. Ruka bowed to Sarah before smiling at her.

"My name is Ruka, Sarah-sama," Ruka spoke, "Thank you for protecting me from him." _'She's one of the people I saw in Najarin's water…She's one of good humans…'_

"That's an interesting Scanner you have," Sarah noted.

"It's a Transer GX," Ruka replied, "It's a newer model of the Scanner that hasn't been released yet outside of Japan."

"Really? That's amazing," Ruka gasped.

"Yep! Plus, it can scan the code of cards so that you don't need to type them in."

"That's amazing, Ruka," Sarah spoke, "Well, then, how about we talk while I take you to your first Drome Match?"

"Alright, Sarah-sama," Ruka nodded before the two stepped onto a platform that began to move.

"So let's ask each other a question and answer it," Sarah said, "So what's your favorite tribe?"

"I don't really have a favorite. I like them all so far," Ruka replied, "What about you?"

"Danian all the way. You have any friends in Chaotic?"

"Not really," Ruka replied, "I think I'm the only one of my friends who can come here. What about you?"

"Well there's Payton, a Mipedian Player. He may be big, but he's fun to be around and a great guy when you need help. Then there's Kaz, an Underworld Player who has various connections in the Underworld. Finally there's Tom. He's an Overworld Player and is one of the kindest Chaotic Players I know. He can actually make friends with members of nearly all the tribes except the Danians," Sarah replied, "I'll just skip since I'm sure you have more questions than me."

"Hai. What was with that boy?"

"Klay? His screenname's 'Klayotic.' He's a sleazy creep who scams new players out of their all their scans. I hope that, one day, his actions will leave him without a single scan or-even better-expulsion from Chaotic," Sarah replied with a scowl when they approached an orange dome-like structure, "Oh, look. We're here."

"Where are we?"

"The Imthor Drome," Sarah replied, "Since this is your first time, you only need one Creature, One Mugic, and One BattleGear. You have ten Locations, right?"

"Yes," Ruka nodded, _'Thank goodness Onii-Chan made us stop by Smash Manor for me to look at images of various worlds to get scans of the worlds…'_

"Good. Now go in there and good luck," Sarah said, "I'll be in the food court near the path to this Drome, watching your Match on one of the screens."

"Okay, Sarah-sama," Ruka nodded.

She walked into the Drome. She soon entered a dimly lit area with two screens. She removed her PDA-like device from her Transer GX and placed it into a slot shaped like it. She looked at her opponent across from her. He had spiky red hair, brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses. He wore a green shirt, with a yellow waistcoat. He was also notably scrawny.

"Hey there. My name's Kaz."

"Oh! Sarah-sama told me about you, Kaz-san. You're an Underworld Player," Ruka spoke, "I'm Ruka. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, Ruka," Kaz nodded, "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Ruka nodded before she began to think, _'Let's see…I don't want to play as Najarin-san yet…I feel like it's too soon for me to do that. Maybe…'_

-Players, please lock your decks- an electronic voice said after the two were done.

_'I hope this works…'_ Ruka thought before she locked her deck.

The screens frizzled for a few seconds before the two saw the field of their opponent. Ruka gulped as she saw Kaz's creature seemed more like a red, blue-horned demon in a loincloth. Kaz's left eyebrow rose when he saw her Creature.

"Is that…a human?" Kaz asked as he saw her Creature was Lan, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the background, while Lan looked up at the stars as he rested on a grassy hill.

"Actually…I'm not really sure…" Ruka admitted.

-SignerRuka, since this is your first Drome Match, you may select the Location. Please spin the Location Randomizer-

"Hai," Ruka nodded before she spun a white ring on the screen.

-The Location is…- the voice said as the image of a city of pink clouds -…Fairy World?-

"Fairy World?" Kaz repeated.

-SignerRuka, please selecting your Attacking and Target Creatures-

"Hai. Lan-niisan attacks…Ano…Kaz-san, who is your Creature?"

"Chaor. You never heard of him before? He's the Ruler of the Underworld."

"Ohh…So he's Chaor. Okay then. Lan-Niisan attacks Chaor!"

-Please tap the image of your Creature-

Ruka nodded before she and Kaz tapped the images. The screens turned off and their Scanners went below the floor. Data began to swirl around them and Ruka looked over at Kaz, her eyes widening in fear as she saw him turn into Chaor. She looked down at herself…or himself, to be precise, and saw he had turned into Lan. Lan screamed in a mix of shock, fear, and awe.

"Relax. This happens all the time," Chaor said, making Lan shudder from his voice; it sounded as deep as the Underworld itself.

"Well excuse me for changing genders, you jerk!" Lan barked, _'Wow…Now I'm acting like Lan-Niisan, too…'_

The two were engulfed in a flash of light. Lan slowly lowered his arms when the light faded to reveal he was stuck at the top of a giant tower with a star-theme to it. He looked over and gulped. Ruka had seen Lan and Megaman spar a lot with her giving Megaman a Double-Soul or a BattleChip when he asked for it, so she knew what Lan could do. The tower rumbled for a few seconds as he looked down. There, Chaor rode in a monstrous vehicle resembling a walker of sorts. It was made out of bone-shaped metal and red plating. On the sides of the giant legs were two blasters that were firing at the tower.

"Oh crud…" Lan paled as the tower collapsed.

He quickly engaged the Dragon Armor, surprised at how easy it activated from a simple though. Lifecalibur formed in his left hand and he flew at Chaor. He performed a kendo maneuver and managed to slice a leg off. Chaor screamed as he was tossed off it before the machine turned into data.

"Why you…" Chaor growled, "Lavalanche!"

Chaor then chose to thrust his hands out at Lan. Lan barely flew over the black blasts of lava that shot out of Chaor's hands when he was nailed in the chest by a fireball Chaor threw at him, knocking him into some buildings and destroying them. He snapped his fingers and Chaor once more rode in the vehicle.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Viledriver," Chaor growled, "And your _doom_! Huh?"

**"I think not…"** Lan growled as he blew away the building he was in, revealing his Sin Mask was on, his wings and tail out, and his claws diamond, with his Dragon Armor missing, _'So this is how Lan-niisan feels when he wears the mask…It's creepy…'_

_'Yikes…That scan of her's looks human, but at the same time, it's a dragon!'_ Chaor thought, "Fire!"

The Viledriver proceeded to fire green slime and blue lightning at Lan. Lan simply sliced through both attacks, startling Chaor. He sword began to spin quickly before she lunged and stabbed Chaor in the arm, shedding first blood. He then pulled Lifecalibur out and kicked Chaor away from his BattleGear just before the mask shattered.

"You're pretty good at this…" Chaor panted as he held a claw over his injury while Lan reactivated the Dragon Armor, _'That smarts! Did she really have to…? Oh yeah…We're in a Match…'_ "Skeletal Strike!"

Lan's eyes widened behind his helmet as Chaor's skeleton ripped out of his body in green flames. It charged at Lan, who reeled his left hand back as it glowed. He narrowed his eyes at the skeleton as it approached.

"Here I go! Burst Stream of Destruction Claw!" Lan roared as he sliced through the skeleton with his claws, turning it into smoke.

"Wha…?" Chaor gasped when the blue armor covered Lan's left hand, turning the gold glow into a silver one, as his twelve wings appeared, his Dragon Cannons vanished, and his helmet opened up with the rockets emerging as well with the armor turning pure white.

"This hand of mine burns with a Shining Dragon's might! It's roars of bravery force the limits to cave! Take this! Shining Neutron Blast Claw!" Lan roared.

He flew at Chaor and impaled his gut with the attack. He roared as he rose Chaor up above him, literally sounding like a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Chaor screamed out in pain before exploding to data.

-The winner is…SignerRuka-

"I won…?" Lan gasped as the data turned him back into Ruka, "I can't believe I won!"

"That was amazing, Ruka!" Kaz exclaimed as he ran up and shook Ruka's hand, "You are going to make it big with just how you fought in Chaotic."

"Thanks, Kaz-san," Ruka giggled as she walked out and ended up in a hug by Sarah.

"You were amazing, Ruka!" Sarah exclaimed after releasing the hug, "I've never seen that Location, that BattleGear, or even a Creature that disguises as a human that no one has ever seen before!"

"Thanks…" Ruka blushed, "Is it alright if I hang out with you guys until I'm really used to Chaotic?"

"Sure, Ruka," Sarah nodded.

"You got it. We can even teach you what we know about the tribes of Perim before you head out there," Kaz added.

"Say, Kaz, where's Tom?" Sarah asked.

"He's working in the Overworld Armory today, remember?" Kaz asked.

"You think we can tell him about this over the Scanners?"

"Nope. He told me he decided to try to get over his scanning temptations by asking Bodal to hold onto it during the working day," Kaz replied.

"Scanning Temptations?" Ruka repeated.

"Yeah. Whenever Tom sees something, he feels like he just has to scan it," Sarah explained, "You know…That may just work for his problem."

"I hope so. You remember when he tried to scan Borth-Majar?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah. He got the scan, but we nearly ended up falling down a chasm from a Power Pulse Borth-Majar misfired!" Sarah replied.

"Borth-Majar?" Ruka repeated, _'I have a _lot _to__ learn…'_

* * *

"Hmm…" a tall, strong, green-skinned man with yellow and red eyes, black and white gravity-defying hair, a red outfit, ropes on his ankles and wrists, and dark-blue markings on his skin tapped his chin, a fang sticking out of his upper lip, "I have never seen humans without Scanners come to Perim before nor have I heard of a story like that."

"I know that it is a lot to take in, Maxxor, but we have put a Tempo of Truth upon them all and they have all said that," Intress replied as she motioned to the group.

"We swear that none of us are lying to you, your leadership," Silverbolt kneeled in his Robot Mode.

"We simply ask for refuge," Sonia bowed on her knees, "At least until we find our friends."

"There's more of you?" Maxxor asked, _'What am I saying? Of course there's going to be more of them! There always is!'_

"There are about…Let's see now…There's Lan…Bumblebee…Sari…Will…Basically 13 others," Onii-san counted, "And two more that will join us in a few weeks."

"I see…Most likely, your friend Black Arachnia would be at Mount Pillar," Maxxor said, "That is the home of the Danians. The insect-like Creatures of Perim. They work together in a hive and have a technique known as the Hive. That is the only one I'm sure of. But be warned; none of you are to head there."

"Why?" Sonia asked.

"Danians use special parasites that will transform any Creature into a Danian," Intress replied.

"My old friend, Raznus, was turned into one. He was a Creature of peace and I believe he still is," Maxxor added as he looked out a window, "Intress, take Onii-San and Sonia to the Armory. They will be working there while you find jobs for the others. Ask Tom to help them get use to the area."

"Yes, Maxxor," Intress nodded before leaving with the group.

"Well, Maxxor-san is a friendly Creature," Sonia giggled.

"Funny, most believe he's a formidable and inspiring sight," Intress smirked.

"Yes, but I like to see the inside rather than the outside," Sonia replied, "I spent some time with Vector the Crocodile once in Smash World and learned a lot on how to tell someone's true self from just their body movements."

"Interesting…" Intress nodded.

-Don't underestimate any of us, feline- Model D growled, earning a glare from Intress.

"And you are a strange piece of BattleGear," Intress spoke.

"He's not BattleGear. He's my Sensei, Model Dinobot, Intress-sama," Sonia replied.

"What is a Sensei?"

"A teacher," Ace replied.

"I see…" Intress nodded before they came upon a large structure, "This is the Armory. Here, we keep all the Overworld BattleGear and where we develop it."

"Oh, goody," Onii-San grinned, "If this is where you invent weaponry, then I'll like working here during our stay."

"You're in luck. We need another hand for developing new BattleGear," a voice said before the doors opened up.

A figure emerged from the doors and everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop due to his height being equal to Ed's. He had green skin, blue lips, red eyes, and a large head with three black bumps on it. He had a little blue bead going down from his lip and wore blue and gold formal clothing.

"Greetings. I am Bodal, an _extremely_ important, though _extremely_ underappreciated servant of the Overworld leader, Maxxor," the little green man introduced himself, "Might I ask why you have so many humans and a strange Creature with you, Intress?"

"Why, yes," Intress replied before pushing Sonia and Onii-San over before running away, dragging the others off, "You're job is to let these two work in the Armory with Tom. Make sure Onii-San is in the Research and Development. Okay, be careful around Bodal, you two!"

"Onii-_San_? Honestly, she is much older than you, so you should be called Onii-_Chan_," Bodal rolled his eyes.

"Chan?" Onii-San exclaimed before being held back by Sonia, "Let me at the jerk! I wanna kill him! Come on, I don't give a damn if he is someone important! He…must…DIE!"

"And just _what_ can you do?" Bodal asked.

A drill suddenly shot out of Onii-San's shoe mid-kick and drilled itself through the wall behind Bodal. Bodal gulped nervously as a bit of blood fell out of the cut on his left face cheek. He backed away slowly from the two as Onii-San finally calmed down after a few seconds.

"Right…You're Onii-_San_. I got it," Bodal laughed nervously, "Um…Let's get you to the Research and Development, Onii-_San_. And Sonia-was it?-, you are to take count of the Armory's BattleGear with Tom. Tom! Get out here!"

"What is it, Bodal? I nearly got done counting the Vlaric Shards," a voice complained.

A somewhat tan teen walked out of the building. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black pair of gloves with a black jacket, both bearing a blue Overworld Symbol. He wore a pair of blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a gray shirt with a white O-shaped symbol on it.

"Sonia, this is your fellow worker in the Armory. Thomas Anthony Majors, or 'Tom' for short," Bodal said, "Your payment is any three scans each month with no arguments. You may only have one Creature, one BattleGear, and one Mugic."

"But…I don't have a Scanner," Sonia sweatdropped.

"Oh…Then you may ask for one thing then at the end of each month," Bodal spoke, "Same goes for Onii-_San_. Tom, teach her the ropes and I'll promote the BattleGear scans to three."

"Alright, Bodal," Tom nodded, "Come on, Sonia…It's Sonia, right?"

"Hai, Tom-san," Sonia bowed before she followed Tom with Model D and Lyra.

"So just what is that BattleGear with you?" Tom asked.

-I am no mere BattleGear, human!- Model D snarled –I am the BioMetal labeled Model Dinobot, former Predacon and former Maximal Second-In-Command!-

"Predacon? Maximal? BioMetal? It talks?" Tom gawked.

"Long story…And my Sensei is not an 'it!' He's a male!" Sonia barked, bonking Tom on the head lightly.

"Well, we can talk during our break, okay?" Tom asked before stopping before bracers with a green jewel on each one, "These are Vlaric Shards. I need you to count them all and write down the number beside what's suppose to be the total. If there's more than that number, it's good. If it's less, then we're going to get shouted at by Bodal and then pulled into his famous eight-hour lectures."

"What's a Vlaric Shard do?" Sonia asked.

"It boosts the power of Earth Attacks like RockWave, PebbleStorm, and IronBalls," Tom explained, "It was invented by Maxxor's ancestor, Vlar. He was a thief and used to look out for just himself. I'll be over there, counting the Gauntlets of Might."

"Okay, Tom-san!" Sonia nodded.

* * *

"Dude…You just blew my mind!" Peyton exclaimed, "This is so sweet! I knew life was on other worlds!"

"I didn't, and look at me now," Lan chuckled, "I don't even know _what_ I am anymore. Am I human? Or am I dragon? Maybe both or maybe neither. Who knows? I may even be a Hedgehog!"

"I guess…considering all the freaky stuff that's happened to you," Peyton shrugged, "Ooh! The S'mores are done! Come to Papa Payton, my yummies…"

"You're a great guy, Peyton!" Lan laughed before flinching and engaging his Dragon Armor, "Someone's coming from the water."

"Not again…" Peyton groaned.

"What?"

"You see, my Scaly Knight, Lake Ken-I-Po is right below a place called 'Everrain.' It's an Underworld Location. Lake Ken-I-Po's waters drip down there in a continuous rain, making it one of the few places the Underworld has vegetation. Nauthilax, a goopy booger Underworlder, tries to get out of the Underworld through waterways that connect the Underworld to the Overworld," Peyton explained.

True to his word, a figure shot out of the water and landed before the two. It had suckers on the ends of its limbs, green and slimy skin, glowing green eyes, and seemed like something only a swamp monster would love. Lan grasped Lifecalibur, ready to fight.

"Nauthilax…" Peyton whispered with narrowed eyes.

"Well, well, a new Overworlder?" Nauthilax chuckled.

"I have no alliance with any tribe of Perim," Lan replied, "I am the being who walks among the humans but flies with the dragons! Whenever either hears my name, they cheer! For I am the leader of Team Ryuusei, Lan Hikari! So just who the hell do you think I am?"

* * *

Kamina sneezed within his Gurren, blocking a metal fist with his sunglasses-sword. He was currently locked in battle with Lockdown and Rampage against a large robot, roughly the size of a Gunman. It was blue with flame patterns on it. On its heels were the images of sexy women. Its left shoulder had the number twelve on it while its head was actually an old, red car with old car wings. It strangely looked new despite the car's production age. In the car was a slender woman with long, orange-red hair and wore a white jumpsuit with silver boots, bracers, and belt that was sitting in the back seat with a holographic screen before her. In the passenger's seat was a semi-skinny, pale-skinned teen-near-adult in black with a green shirt, black eyes, and black hair. The one in the driver's seat was a fat man with blond hair, a torn red, plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a white shirt with a few stains on it, and blue jeans. On the consol of the car were various remotes and controllers and buttons.

"What are you sneezing about?" Rampage demanded.

"…"

"He can't talk, you idiot," Lockdown said as he fired missiles at the robot.

"Coop, incoming!" the black-haired guy screamed.

"On it, Jamie," the fat man replied before pressing a button that read 'Coop, incoming!'

A missile salvo appeared on the robot's left shoulder and released a barrage of missiles. The two attacks collided and caused a large explosion that knocked the robot into a few buildings, destroying them. The woman sighed as she looked at the damage.

"How many times has the city been destroyed when you fight in the Megas?" the woman asked.

"I don't remember, Kiva," Coop shrugged.

"Just hand over the Altar of Lust and Gluttony," Rampage ordered.

"No way! Listen up you crab-faced, crab-themed, freaky triple-changing robot and his franken-bot and red monster face for a body, you attacked me for no good reason, destroyed my favorite arcade, _and_scratched the new paint job I gave Megas! Well guess what? It's time for Destroyer Mode!" Coop declared as he pushed a big red button reading 'You heard him, kids! It's Destroyer Mode Time!' with his forehead while screaming wildly.

Almost instantly, Megas opened up like a shell. The two robots in disguise paled as they saw the various weaponry emerged and multiplied until all they could see were gun and missile barrels aimed at them. Kamina just stared at it, yet wasn't staring at it. A flash passed his mind, showing the Enki firing its missiles at him and someone before running off.

"Fire!" Coop roared when the missiles fired…and came right back at Megas, "Whoops…Forgot about fixing that…"

The various explosions from the attack were seen all the way in Tokyo…and the explosions emanated from New Jersey! The smoke cleared to reveal Megas on its back, completely off-line. Lockdown, Rampage, and Gurren emerged from behind the ruins of a pancake factory.

"Finally it stopped…" Lockdown let out a relieved sigh.

"Kamina, extract!" Rampage ordered.

Gurren opened its jaws before Kamina jumped out. He landed on the hood of the car and removed his sword, startling the three since that katana was a bit too large and long to be able to fit in it. He swung it and the top of the car was sliced clean off. He sheathed his katana and placed his hands over Coop and Jamie. Black energy seeped off his hands before Jamie screamed and a pink star emerged from him, causing him to faint. A gold hamburger was starting to seep out of Coop when…

"I approve," a voice said.

Kamina dodged a dragon made of hellfire, causing the burger to go back into Coop. Nora and Kazuma appeared. Kamina jumped back into his Gunman and it turned on.

"I declare 'Eteru Magia: Seal Release!'" Nora declared.

"I approve," Kazuma replied, letting Nora transform into Cerberus.

Cerberus let out a powerful roar at the three. It fired a giant beam from its three jaws that caused a giant pillar of energy to emerge from the point of impact. The attack ended to reveal the trio had escaped while Nora changed back to normal. The two turned to the trio in Megas.

"Come with us," Kazuma ordered.

"Huh?" Coop pondered before passing out.

"Master Hand…This is Kazuma," the black and yellow-haired 19-year-old said into a communicator, "We need a pickup for the Megas XLR, its pilot, Coop, and passengers Jamie and Kiva. We've lost the Altar of Lust. I repeat, we have lost the Altar of Lust."

* * *

"I don't care who the hell you are! You're dead! Acid Wash!" Nauthilax roared as he fired a blast of green water from his jaws.

"Foofield!" Lan declared, the attack not hitting either of them, "Peyton, head for Najarin's Tower! Ask for a guy named 'Sonic' and say that I'm in trouble."

"You got it, dude!" Peyton saluted before taking out his Scanner, "Good thing I scanned the inside of Najarin's place once before getting stuck in a trap."

With that, Peyton vanished in a swirl of code. Nauthilax fired a blast of water at Lan, who sliced through it with Lifecalibur. His blade began to spin and he charged at Nauthilax. The Underworlder quickly dodged and jumped back.

"Ektospasm!" Nauthilax roared before firing a glowing red energy orb at Lan, striking him, shattering Lan's armor in the torso, "Ha! I got you!"

**"Oh, really now?"** Lan growled as he stood up, his armor repaired and his Sin Mask on, **"You made the wrong mistake."**

He grasped Lifecalibur with both his hands and swung it with all his might. He fired a Burst Stream of Destruction from the blade, shocking Nauthilax. The attack hit the ground below the Underworlder and sent him skipping across the water to the other side of the Lake as Najarin and Sonic-Peyton on his back-appeared either by a teleportation technique or speed. Peyton got off Sonic and ran to a tree with a hole in it, puking up his S'mores.

"Excellent job at distracting him, Lan Hikari," Najarin spoke, "Now allow me to show you another Mugic. Song of Stasis! Freeze Nauthilax!"

He rose a blue version of the item he first used on them. A blue spirit emerged from Najarin again before entering the Mugic. It played a new melody and shot a blue beam at Nauthilax on the other side of the lake, freezing him.

"And now to deal with him," Najarin narrowed his eyes before his left arm stretched over to Nauthilax, wrapped him up, and threw him into the lake, "It will be some time before he can move. By then, he will be back in Everrain. I thank you for distracting him, Lan Hikari, and you Peytonic Master, for informing us of this."

"Aw…It was no prob. Any friend of Tom's is a friend of mine," Peyton replied with a slight chuckle before hurling once more into the tree.

"Uh…there, there?" Sonic pondered as he rubbed Peyton's back.

"He is _so_ not use to your speed, Sonic," Lan chuckled as he released his mask and dropped his armor when Peyton's Scanner rang.

"Yeah?" Peyton answered when he stopped puking, revealing Sarah on the screen.

-Peyton, guess what? Kaz and I just met a new Chaotic Player and she just beat Kaz in her first Drome Match!-

"Huh? Who beat Kaz now?" Peyton asked.

-Ruka was amazing! I've never seen this location called Fairy World or her Creature. It looked human but actually turned into a dragon in knight's armor!- Kaz said on the other line.

-H-Hello, Peyton-san- Ruka added, poking her head below the two.

"Ruka-chan!" Sonic gasped as he snatched the Scanner.

-Sonic-Niisan!- Ruka gasped.

-Eh? _He's_ your big brother?- the two gasped.

-But he's a r…-

"Say 'rat' and I'll castrate you," Sonic threatened Kaz.

-…blue hedgehog?-

"Bingo."

-Long story…- Ruka sighed.

"Guys, transport to Lake Ken-I-Po," Peyton said as he took the Scanner back, "I just met this wicked dude who took on Nauthilax by himself! And he isn't even a Creature!"

-That must have been Lan-Niisan- Ruka spoke.

-We'll be there in five- Kaz replied before the Scanner turned off.

"Payton, I think we'll need to make a few more…" Lan began when he started to sniff the air and drooled before walking off.

"Lan, where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"Komatsu's cooking…" Lan drooled.

"Oh yeah…I forgot he's a bit addicted to the curry Komatsu makes," Sonic sweatdropped, "Wait! That means he's near here!"

"Who?" Peyton asked before he and Najarin followed the two until they came to a clearing with a fridge the size of a Viledriver nearby a large fire that was cooking a Galara Gator while near the fire, Inuyasha, Will, Toriko, and Komatsu were eating.

"Guys! You're okay!" Lan exclaimed before skidding to a halt at seeing another figure.

Eating a leg of the Galara Croc was a strange lizard-like humanoid. He was as big as Toriko and seemed to be equal in muscle currently. He wore a large, tattered, violet cloak and a few black and gold pieces of arm jewelry. At his left was a staff made of wood. He also had a metal loincloth and a silver jewel in his chest. He looked up from his meal to look at Lan with gold, slit eyes. For a second, Lan could swear he was seeing a dragon, especially when he notes the two, topaz-colored horns emerging from the sides of the hood of the cloak.

"Hello, Tiaane," Najarin greeted.

"A pleasure to see you again, my teacher," the lizard nodded, "I apologize. I was heading to visit you when I found these companions out cold nearby. The humans there…They are not Chaotic Players except for Komatsu, who had a Scanner with him."

"How it got there, we're not sure," Will replied, pausing from his meal as the others sat around the fire.

"I have never seen such a large structure before…" Najarin spoke.

"It's a fridge," Toriko replied as he ate the head of the gator, "But there are smaller ones."

"I see…" Najarin nodded.

"Humans are interesting, to say the least," Tiaane spoke, "A pleasure to see you once again, Peyton."

"Tiaane, my man! Major T and I thought you…"

"A Conjurer found me and healed me," Tiaane replied, "We spent some time learning from one another."

"So you're a Conjurer now?"

"Indeed."

"What's a Conjurer?" Lan asked when Sarah, Kaz, and Ruka appeared in a swirl of data.

"I see you have done what I have asked of so far, Ruka," Najarin said.

"Mind if we get some questions answered?" Sarah asked.

"Have a seat and take some Galara Gator meat," Tiaane replied, "There are many questions that will be answered-and many that will not be-tonight."

"I should probably call…" Kaz began.

"You should wait. I believe Thomas Majors has some issues of his own in Kiru City at the moment involving these beings around us," Najarin interrupted before making a movement with his left hand that ended with the Scanners of Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton in his hands, "This way, none shall scan."

"Why not Ruka?" Lan asked.

"She has earned my trust and a scan of me already, much like Thomas," Najarin replied.

"You allowed not just one, but _two_ humans to scan you?" Tiaane asked, a bit shocked, "I must say, that is interesting to hear."

"I'd hate to ask, but was this a Creature?" Kaz asked as he poked the plate of meat he was given.

"Nope! It's Galara Crocodile," Komatsu replied before pointing at Toriko and Inuyasha, "You'd best eat your fill quick, or Toriko-san and Inuyasha-san will eat it all."

* * *

"Ugh! Pain in the ass!" Sonia exclaimed.

She entered a simple house made of white stones. She collapsed on a red couch as Pandora walked in wearing a pink apron. She gave Sonia a cup of green water.

"Thank you," Sonia nodded before drinking it, "This is good. What is it?"

"I'm not sure. It came out of the faucet…" Pandora replied, "It seems the water is rich in various nutrients and turns the water green."

"Right," Sonia nodded, "At least I made a friend at work today."

"Really?"

"Hai. His name is Tom Majors. He goes by the screenname 'MajorTom.' I learned a lot from him about this place," Sonia replied, "The humans who come to Perim use Scanners to get scans of just about anything and anyone here. I let him take a scan of me as Lyra Note to use in his matches, where the scans are used to fight each other."

"It's been a while since you were Lyra Note and not Lyra Dino, hasn't it?" Pandora asked.

"Hai. It felt weird to be just in a Wave Change without Rock-On," Sonia spoke, "But I'm going to try to stay as Lyra Note at times so that way I can be just as strong as I am as Lyra Dino."

"I see…" Pandora nodded before a laughing Yuck ran in with Ace walking in.

"Man, the Practice Grounds are wicked! Did you see that horse-face? I totally got to pull off a cowboy!" Yuck laughed.

"You just had to hogtie Staluk, didn't you?" Ace asked.

"Yep! Plus, I used you as a branding mark for his ass that now reads 'Property of Yuck. You touch, you die!'" Yuck laughed as Ace groaned.

"I can see you two had a good day," Lyra said.

"Yep! We got jobs at the Training Fields!" Yuck grinned, "Oh! You should have seen what Ace did to an Ice Cloak! He literally melted it! And it was suppose to freeze his flames!"

"No way some stupid ice can melt my flames!" Ace grinned before falling asleep while standing, another Narcolepsy attack hitting him.

"Wow…It's been a few weeks since he last had one," Sonia noted.

"Hai. I've been…helping him…" Pandora replied.

"Boy, was Heptadd mad at me scorching him…" Ace chuckled after he awoke.

"He chased you around the rest of the day, trying to hit you with Earth and Water Attacks!" Yuck laughed.

"So where's Onii-San?" Ace asked, "We know Silverbolt is on Guard Duty for the North Wall. But what about him?"

"He's staying in Research and Development," Sonia sweatdropped while, in the Research and Development wing of the Armory, Onii-San chuckled giddily to himself.

* * *

At the same time at the Overworld Armory Research and Development lab…

"It's almost complete…" Onii-San grinned as he used a torch, "Done! At last…My dinner is done!"

"For some reason, I'm not surprised," Bodal spoke as he watched Onii-San eat his grilled cheese sandwich, before turning to a set of large, bulking items in the background, "But he has done so much work in just five hours. It's inhuman."

"Indeed," Maxxor nodded as he looked at one, "Do you think this tech will actually work in protecting us from Underworlder Attacks?"

"I am not sure, but I can tell you that these inventions…They're millennia beyond our development."

"Could one of you pass me a coffee-like beverage with a salt-like additive please?" Onii-San asked from his table. "It's been a while since I've worked like this, and my old habit came back again."

"Um... I'll get on that," Bodal replied.

* * *

**Me: Now that they're in a new world, the team has been split into four groups. Cheetor, Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jetfire, and Jetstorm are stuck in the Underworld. Sonia, Pandora, Ace, Yuck, Silverbolt, and Onii-San are trying to get used to Kiru City. Black Arachnia is getting pretty comfortable with her position in the Danian Tribe. And the others are now sitting around a fire with a cooking Galara Gator with Najarin and Tiaane along with humans from a world they can transport from with a code and scan everything and everyone in Perim. Can everyone get back together? What has Onii-San created for the Overworlders? Find out next time.**

**

* * *

Mini Story: Miracle at Rush Valley Part 1: Running into another Megaman and a Ninja. (I own this version of Sasuke Uchiha and this version of Megaman. The Mini Story will take place in a two-day period. Also, read Maxforce's 'Return to the Zones' in order to understand how they got to Rush Valley)**

**"Kyaaah! This is the latest model in AutoMail Arms!" Winry exclaimed with stars in her eyes before looking at Ed and Al, who were keeping a distance from her, "What?"**

**"Nothing…" Ed replied before a figure bumped into him, knocking them both over, "Hey! Watch where you're g…"**

**"Oi! You try looking when two people make you carry everything!" Rockman barked.**

**"Huh? Megaman? What are you doing here? I thought you left with the others," Ed spoke.**

**"What? I don't know y…Ohh…I see now," Rockman sweatdropped, "I'm Rockman, a ninja version of this Zone's Megaman from another Zone."**

**"Great…Another Zone guy…" Ed groaned, "First Will, now you."**

**"Rockman, I do believe J and I specifically informed you to**_**not**_**drop the utensils I plan on implementing in helping aid medical aid," a voice said.**

**A teen, roughly between fourteen and sixteen approached them. His raven-black hair was done in a style reminiscent to a bird's rear with bangs going down the sides of his face. He wore a pair of glasses over his onyx eyes and a lab coat. Under the coat was a black shirt with what seemed to be a red and white fan on the front. He wore a pair of black jeans with the pen pocket on his coat covered by a metal plate, bearing a leaf etched into it. H adjusted his glasses and frowned.**

**"Well, excuse me, Sasuke-teme," Rockman rolled his eyes as he collected everything, "But maybe if someone would give me a hand here!"**

**"We could help," Al offered.**

**"Alphonse?" Ed exclaimed before Rockman gave Al half the items he was carrying, filled with AutoMail parts, manuals, and even tools.**

**"This place, Rush Valley, is amazing. The technology here seems to advance at an aggressive pace in terms of this amazing gear known as 'AutoMail,'" Sasuke examined.**

**"It's also called the 'Holy Land of AutoMail,'" Winry added, "Hello. I'm Winry Rockbell. These two are, from tallest to smallest, Alphonse and Edward Elric."**

**"Ah, the three who Will told us about on his last call," Sasuke said, "I am Sasuke Uchiha-Hikari, brother to Netto Hikari, our Zone's equivalent to Lan Hikari, and Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama-Hikari. Over there is our Zone's Megaman, who goes by the name 'Rockman.' My personal NetNavi, and uncle, Obito but better known as 'Shinobi,' is currently at our base of operations in the Prime Zone, recovering from a test my comrade J and I installed within a holographic Palkia."**

**"Incredible! 51 Straight Wins!" a man exclaimed in a crowd nearby.**

**"No way you can beat this guy!" another added before the group of five looked through gaps in the crowd to see a muscular man with two AutoMail Arms.**

**"Metallic Arm Wrestling Contest!" a man beside the stronger one declared, "Limited to challengers with only AutoMail Arms! Entry fee is 10,000 Cens! Take home the Pot if you can beat the Champ!"**

**"What is nearly your entire body is AutoMail?" Al asked as he moved through the crowd.**

**"Whoa…What amazing AutoMail…" one of the people awed as Al paid the 10,000 Cens before sitting across from the man.**

**"I will enjoy this," Al spoke as the two began with Al lasting ten minutes before being pinned, "That guy's good, Brother."**

**"Your brother is this shrimp?" the manager snickered, causing Ed to develop tick marks before sitting down in the chair, a loud growl emanating from him, "Whoa! Is this shorty really gonna go for it?"**

**"Interesting…It seems he has the same personality problem as my brother Naruto and my NetNavi Shinobi…" Sasuke examined as Winry paid for it reluctantly, "Shame J is not here, but on the other side of the town…"**

**"You better win this one no matter what!" Winry barked.**

**"There's too much difference in size and strength," one AutoMail Mechanic in the crowd sighed.**

**"Looks like another arm is gonna bit the dust."**

**"Ready, steady…Go!" the manager began when Ed pinned and shattered the opponent's AutoMail.**

**"…Eh?"**

**"Sorry…Looks like a busy day for Scrap Dealers!" Ed smirked, still grabbing the AutoMail Hand, as AutoMail Mechanics went nuts over the loser.**

**"What happened?" Winry asked.**

**"He used Alchemy," Al whispered.**

**"Ed! You couldn't have possibly beaten him!" Winry growled.**

**"Har-har-har! I don't hear anything!" Ed gloated.**

_**'Nasty,'**_**Al thought with a sweatdrop.**

**"Hey! I haven't seen this kinda AutoMail before," a man noted.**

**"Oh dear…" Sasuke sweatdropped as Winry and Ed were engulfed by the crowd.**

**"This is interesting to say the least," Rockman chuckled before his eyes widened as he saw a blur in the crowd,**_**'Hmm…Seems we've got something interesting to see…'**_


	73. Chaotic: Scan Quest and King Kittan

**Me: Update! Chapters before new opening: 5

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

"I hate you, H'earring…" Bumblebee muttered as he pulled out a tree branch from his hair when it was suppose to be a twig, "…I don't even want to know how that happened."

"Mmm…So good…" H'earring licked his lips happily, "Thanks, guys!"

"We've been here a day so far and you still haven't told us a lot," Sari spoke, "Can you please start talking now, H'earring?"

"Nope! I'm taking you to Chaor! He's the leader of the Underworld and he _may_ like you guys and lady," H'earring replied, "Come on. I know a shortcut to Chaor's Palace."

"Who's Chaor?" Bulkhead asked.

"Chaor reigns supreme from his command headquarters in Underworld City, where he holds the entire Underworld in an iron grip. Feared by friend and foe alike, he rules with a fiery combination of Wisdom, cunning and intimidation. Chaor's dream is to conquer Kiru City, overthrow Maxxor, and dominate all the Tribes of Perim."

"He is to be sounding like Megatron," Jetfire spoke.

"Now hold on, guys. H'earring, why does Chaor want to take over Perim?" Sari asked.

"To unify it and stop the wars," H'earring replied, "He's already stopped the big fights down here in the Underworld by creating the Underworld Coliseum. Two Creatures fight in it, both with a single BattleGear and Mugic. The two fight until one is declared the winner."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea…" Bulkhead noted.

"It's the best we have. Many Underworlders are famous for getting into fights over small things," H'earring continued, "One of which is a former Underworlder that got turned into a Danian, Hammerdoom, got turned into one when he was chasing a Danian. Danian Parasites are Mugical Energy taken form. They seep deep into the target and turn them from the inside-out from what I hear."

"Yikes…Good thing we can change from Reploids to giant robots," Bumblebee chuckled until he got a glare from Sari, "Oh yeah…Sorry, Sari-chan…"

* * *

-Are you here?- Master Hand called as he and Crazy Hand walked through a forest at night in their Human Forms.

-Oh, come on, Master…We've been out here for hours now…!- Crazy Hand complained.

"Mi aŭdasjnn vin, mian amikon," a voice said.

A howl was heard before a green portal was slashed into existence. From it, a humanoid figure emerged from it. It was enshrouded within a dark purple cloak with a green, ghostly hood.

-I am happy to see you are free from Walker. How did you do it?-

"Mastro Mano, knabo nomata 'Danny Fenton' estis tiu, kiu donis min mian liberecon. Li estas potenca kaj savis ĉi tiu mondo tiel ofte (ke), ke ili ne estos kalkulo sur miaj ungojnjnnn," the figure replied.

-Oh, great. I don't have a clue as to what he's saying!- Crazy Hand complained.

-Silence, Brother. I need your aide once more-

"Mi faros mian plej bonan, mian karegan amikonjnn...my patron."

-Thank you. You must seek out a group known as 'Team Ryuusei.' With them is the one you are to guard. She goes by the name 'Ruka.' If you know of any others who would wish to help, you may bring just one-

"Mi vol Danny iri kun mi, sed mi ne estos. Li estas bezonas tie ĉi... Li estas bezonas por la krizo tio alproksimiĝoj. Mekanika havas diritan al mi ke Vlad havis okupitan kiu(j) tenadas la Altarojn de Koleregokaj Avareco de li...Dan Fantomo," the figure gulped, fear in his tone.

-No…Damn that Halfa!- Master Hand growled –It is important that you get to Ruka immediately. I fear that the Dark Signer of the Monkey is approaching her. She must not be harmed!-

"Mi komprenas, patron," the figure nodded.

He turned his back to the two and howled. Claws extended from his cloak, coated in a ghastly green energy. With one mighty swing, he ripped open a green portal and ran through it. The portal closed and the two Hands vanished from the forest.

* * *

"Just face it! You ain't got nothin' on me! VineSnare!" Intress declared as vines shot out of her left fingers and tried to wrap around Sonic when he sliced through them all with Caliburn.

"Nice try! But you're too slow!" Sonic taunted, "Soul Surge!"

With that, Sonic shot out at Intress. He sliced and Intress exploded into code. Sonic rubbed his nose as he changed back into Ruka. Across from her, a tall, burly teen sighed as he lost but grinned.

-The Winner is…SignerRuka-

"Thank you for the battle," Ruka bowed.

"Yeah! It's been a while since I fought someone with such cool cards. It's like you've spent years with that Sonic Card of yours."

"Well, let's not get too over our heads on thinking…" Ruka giggled ervously before taking the Scanner Pad of her Transer GX and leaving the Imthor Drome, going straight to a table, "Sarah-chan! Peyton-san! Kaz-san! Konnichiwa!"

"Hi there, Ruka," Kaz said before motioning to Tom at the table, "Ruka, this is our buddy Tom. Tom, meet Ruka. She's one of the you-know-who."

"Oh yeah…Sonia talked about you back at the Armory," Tom said, getting a shocked look from Ruka.

"Eh?" Ruka gasped, "Is she okay? Is anyone else with her?"

"Whoa! Easy there, Ruka!" Tom called, "Sonia's okay. She's with Onii-San, Silverbolt, Pandora, Ace, and Yuck."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Ruka exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Ruka, I think it's time you meet my informant in the Underworld," Kaz said, "His name's H'earring. He's a great guy and knows where the best scans are…But he eats the grossest things like Fungus Fruit."

"Fungus Fruit?"

"Don't ask and don't try," Peyton said.

"One of the guys who knows him says he's looking for me," Kaz explained, "I was going to head out to Underworld City. You got a scan of the place, right?"

"Hai, Kaz-san. You gave me one to use for the match I just had," Ruka replied with a nod.

"Good. We'll let you rest for a few minutes from your last match, then we're heading out for Underworld City," Kaz spoke, "I can't wait to show you the sights and the Creatures. Especially Chaor, the ruler of the Underworld."

"Hey there, guys," a voice said.

The five turned to see a figure approach them. She had pale skin, yet a slender figure. She had gently pink eyes and her long blond hair done in a ponytail. She wore a pink shirt that exposed her navel and knee-length jeans. Ruka shook a little.

_'She looks like the girl that blew up that building in the water Najarin used to let us see a brief summary of the humans of this place…'_ Ruka thought.

"Hey, Jycella," Tom said.

"I saw your match today, SignerRuka," the girl spoke as she looked at Ruka before holding her hand out, "My name is Jycella, also known as 'LovePrincess.'"

"My name is Ruka, Jycella-sama," Ruka shook her hand before bowing.

"So what brings you here?" Tom asked.

"Two things, actually. The first is that I have a Drome Match with Ruka here in the Crellan Drome in a few hours, so I wanted to know her first. Not how she fights, but what's she's like outside the Dromes," Jycella replied, "And the second is because I lost a bet with my sister, Krystella."

"Who?" Ruka asked.

"An ice queen of the Underworld," Jycella scowled, "She's mean, ruthless, and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants and make it rare."

Ruka's eyes widened before releasing a relieved sigh in her mind. This wasn't that girl. Ruka tilted her head before she snapped her fingers.

"Kystella's your twin sister, isn't she?" Ruka asked.

"Well…Somewhat…" Jycella replied, "She has a different hair and eyes color than me. She's also cold and cruel."

"So what scans do you need?" Kaz asked.

"A Chaor the Fierce, a M'arillian, and Najarin."

"Oh, great…A M'arillian…" Peyton groaned.

"Najarin-san told me about them! Can't they brainwash other Creatures?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. But they're all in hiding since their leader, Aaune, got frozen foreva by the big bad Chaor the Fierce, the totally awesome Maxxor, Defender of Perim, and the mugical, shape-shifting Creature with many faces, Iparu!" Peyton replied.

"I think I have a Chaor the Fierce in my Transer GX," Ruka said, "Onii-San did say he uploaded a few scans for me before I came here…Um…Is this him, Jycella-sama?"

Ruka turned the screen of the Transer GX around. On the screen was a powerful Creature Scan. It resembled a muscular, wingless dragon with black and glowing scarlet scales. It had four, large horns on its back and smaller horns on its arms and head. It looked as if it were swinging a giant, strange-looking axe at the one looking at the image.

"That's him!" Jycella gasped, "But are you sure? We just met, Ruka…"

"Of course!" Ruka replied, "I have three scans it seems. So I'll give the best one and the worst one to you. You may have the best one while Krystella…"

"Gets a Chaor the Fierce that must be fadin' on power," Peyton finished, "Sweet thinking, Little Lady."

"But how do I get a Najarin scan?" Jycella pondered.

"Leave that to me," Tom replied, "Peyton, Sarah, you guys mind taking Jycella to find a M'arillian?"

"No problemo, Tommy Boy," Peyton replied, "You got to be careful in their territory. They're psycho in the mind."

"I'd like to get a scan of some M'arillians as well," Sarah spoke as she chewed on a fry, "I'll do it."

"Great! So we'll meet back here a half hour before Ruka and Jycella have their match," Tom spoke, "Jycella will go with Peyton and Sarah to get a M'arillian, Ruka can give Jycella the Chaor the Fierce once she and Kaz get back from Underworld City, I'll get another scan from Najarin…hopefully, and then the girls can have their Match."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Jycella and Sarah said.

"Let's rock this plan!" Peyton pumped his fist before stopping a floating robot carrying a waiter's plate, "Yo! I'll take fifty Barath Beyond Burritos to go."

"Fifty?" Jycella sweatdropped with Ruka.

"You get used to it…" Sarah sighed.

* * *

-You think he'll be alright?- Crazy Hand asked.

-Yes. While he is a ghost now, he is still a noble being-

-Yeah, and you…-

-Silence, Crazy- Master Hand ordered –You're going near dark waters-

-Sorry. Still, I can't believe he looks like that now-

-Crazy Hand!-

-Sorry!-

"Um…Am I interrupting something?" Acid Ace asked as he walked in.

-…No…You're not interrupting anything- Master Hand replied –It's good to have you back, Arthur, Acid-

"It felt weird being sacrificed…" Acid Ace shuddered, "So what have we exactly missed?"

-Lan has dubbed the traveling group 'Team Ryuusei.' Each one of them is stronger than ever, especially since Onii-San is with them-

"Onii-San? But I thought…" Acid began.

-Long story- Crazy Hand replied.

"Alright. So what do you want us to do? And why are all these beings at Smash Manor? They look like they're about to head into war," Acid Ace pondered.

-That is because we are. The Smashers, Assists, and their friends and family are all here. Mistress Arceus has officially declared us to declare war upon the Absolute Hunters. We are gathering everyone we have chosen to join the cause. They are causing trouble and ruin in not only our Zone, but every other Zone. They are searching for the Altars of the Seven Sins and Maylu Sakurai-

"Maylu? Master Hand, why are they after Maylu? And just what are the Altars of the Seven Sins?" Acid asked.

-The Altars of the Seven Sins are embedded within seven beings. Each one grows with that sin within them. We have already lost Pride, Wrath, and Lust to them while keeping Greed and Gluttony. And as for Maylu…They know of her Arcana; Arcana XIII-The Death-

"Yikes…" Acid Ace took in a sharp breath, "I didn't expect them to know of that. With the power she has, Spiral Nemesis could emerge. So how'd they find out?"

-Chaud hacked our files when he was last here- Master Hand replied –He took everything we knew of the Arcana and who has which. He also took the information of all the worlds we have studied, their strongest fighters, and if one of the Altars of the Seven Sins are there or not. I have also been informed that Mistress Arceus has informed the Zone Watchers that we are to form an alliance, much to my chagrin and probably many of the Zone Watchers as well-

"Still…Have they seen the true you?"

-No. None of them have seen me like this- Master Hand replied as he motioned to his human form…the one resembling a white-wearing, white-haired version of Fruit Basket's Ayame Sohma –And I plan for them to not see me like this-

-They seen me like this…And I was wearing a speedo at the time- Crazy laughed in his Peter Griffin Form, earning green faces from Acid Ace and Master Hand –Oh, fuck you two. I looked sexy in them-

* * *

"No," Najarin scowled.

"But, Najarin, I have an idea," Tom said.

"And just what, pray tell, is it?" Sonic asked, looking up from a book of how to make Mugics.

"You use a Mugic to make yourself lose all your wisdom for a limited amount of time while someone else uses a Mugic that restores your wisdom after I scan you," Tom replied, earning wide eyes from Najarin and Tianne.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Tianne gawked.

"Tom Majors, you are brilliant!" Najarin declared before slumping, "Unfortunately…I have no Mugics such as those at the moment."

"…Yet," Komatsu replied, "Mugic is like cooking something, right?"

"Yes," Tianne replied, "It requires just the right amount of ingredients, heat, and time."

"Then leave it to me!" Komatsu declared, "Toriko-san and I can get the ingredients needed for those Mugic and I'll prepare them. I'll stake my reputation on this!"

"Very well then, Komatsu," Najarin spoke before he made a hand movement and a book appeared in his hand, "This book contains the ingredients for Symphony of Idiocy and Trills of Reversal and the location of each one."

"Right," Komatsu nodded.

"You may need some assistance. I shall come along," Tiaane spoke before following the two out, "And will you put that Jewel Meat on a Stick away? I swear, you're brighter than the sun right now, Toriko!"

"Tom Majors, this will take some time," Najarin spoke.

"I understand, Najarin," Tom nodded, "I can be patient when I need to."

* * *

"Alright, H'earring, what did you want to see me a…" Kaz began when a blur tackled Ruka.

"Ruka-chan! It's so good to finally find you!" Sari squealed as she hugged the younger teen.

"Sari-chan!" Ruka exclaimed as she returned the hug as the Autobots, Cheetor, and H'earring ran up.

"Kaz! Great! Please tell me you…" H'earring began when Kaz handed him a fruit covered in fungus, "Yay! Fungus Fruit!"

"So this is why you wanted me to come here? To meet new Chaotic P…Hold on…You guys are like Ruka here, aren't you?" Kaz asked.

"Yep!" Bumblebee replied, "Name's Bumblebee. And who are you?"

"I'm Kaz. I met Ruka a few days ago," Kaz replied as he motioned to the girl being hugged by the Cybertronian Female Reploid.

"Name's Bulkhead."

"We are to being Jetfire…"

"…And Jetstorm."

"The name's Cheetor," the Transmetal II Maximal growled.

"And I'm Sari Sumdac," the redhead of the Autobots bowed, "Thank you for being with Ruka-chan."

"It was nothing. She's staying with Najarin with Lan, Will, Inuyasha, Toriko, and Komatsu," Kaz replied.

"Eh? Really?" Sari gasped.

"Yeah. And I just learned from Tom that the others, except for Black Arachnia, are in Kiru City," Ruka added.

"I see your story is true then," a voice said before everyone turned to see Chaor approach.

"Ch-Chaor!" Kaz gasped.

"Chaor challenged Bumblebee to the Underworld Coliseum," H'earring spoke.

"I…kinda started it," Bumblebee chuckled nervously.

"You poked one of my statues and all of them turned into Chaor-Dominoes!" Chaor roared before picking Bumblebee up and dragging him off, "Now get your ass in gear, bug! Because once I'm through with you, you'd wish you were hit with a fly swatter the size of Perim!"

"Help!" Bumblebee screamed before freezing and glaring at Chaor, "And I am not a bug, slaggit! I am an Autobot Reploid!"

"So how has everything been?" Ruka asked.

"We had to chase after this fraggin' pterodactyl with red fur…" Sari grumbled.

"We were lucky that Bulkhead sounds like Chaor when he eats Clawed Berries…" H'earring shuddered.

"Correction; you are being lucky that bulbous green one be sounding like powerful red one when he does be eating those berries of claws," Jetfire corrected.

"We're going to have to get you to two learning on how to talk right…" Sari sighed before pulling Tutor-Bot out of her Hammerspace, "Lucky for me, I keep Tutor-Bot with me."

"What did she just do?" Kaz asked.

"Hammerspace," Ruka replied, "Anyone can learn it to tell you the truth. Even humans."

"Really?" Kaz asked before gawking when Ruka pulled her Duel Disk out.

"See?"

"Uh-huh…" Kaz gawked before Sari pushed up Kaz's jaw with a finger.

"Be careful or something will fly right into your mouth," Sari advised.

"Come on! I want to see Chaor gawk when he sees Bumblebee's Robot Mode," Bulkhead said.

"Robot Mode…?" Kaz repeated, paling a bit.

"Come on, Kaz-san…" Ruka sighed as she pulled Kaz off after the others with H'earring leading them after the dragon/devil-like Creature and his prey-I mean!-small opponent.

"Okay! I _know_ someone just called me 'small!'" Bumblebee barked.

"Shut up until we battle, shrimp!"

"Who-the-slag-are-you-calling-the-tiniest-bit-of-shrimp-in-a-Jupiter-sized-vat-of-gumbo?"

* * *

"So hot…" Komatsu whined as the trio trudged through a land of white, cracked, and barren land, the hot and powerful sun bearing down upon their cloaked forms.

"This area of the Mipedian Territory is notorious for its climate…" Tiaane explained, "When Creatures battle here, they lose energy until they slowly collapse and die within the heat, allowing the land to enjoy a rare feast."

"Th…That's scary…" Komatsu whimpered.

"It's like being at the Volcano Ranges in our world," Toriko noted, "But without the salt and pepper ash and eruptions from the volcanoes. So what's the ingredient we're suppose to find?"

"A Barren Ivy. It only grows in this area of Mipedian Territory," Tiaane explained, "Be warned, though. If it pricks you with the thorns on its form, it shall result in your premature paralysis from the waist down."

_'I…I want to go home now…'_ Komatsu thought while crying.

The trio soon stopped. Across from them, a figure was walking across the land, its image covered by a glowing green hood and its large form enshrouded by a large, glowing, green cloak. He stopped before the three.

"Pardono mi," the figure spoke as he walked by, dropping something as he left.

"Who was that?" Toriko asked.

"I am not sure. I have heard of what he said, though. It is an old language the Mipedians learned from the humans; Esperanto," Tiaane explained, "He was merely pardoning himself as he walked by. Hm?"

"Hey…What's this?" Komatsu asked as he held up a jar made of plastic, within it black vines with four leaves on the end of each vine and coated in multiple scarlet thorns.

"That…Is a Barren Ivy," Tiaane replied, _'That was strange…How did he know we were looking for this?'_

The hooded figure smiled to himself, the fangs within his jaws gleaming under his hood. He had a strong scent of his target emanating from them and guessed on had peeked on Komatsu as he had checked the book. It was a simple flight for him yet it took those three a strange item that seemed to let them warp around the planet, albeit without control. He had a feeling that if someone could figure it out correctly, it would be invaluable to them and their tribe of this world. With that, the figure seemed to vanish within thin air, almost as if never was there.

* * *

-Tom! How's getting Najarin to let you get another scan going?- Jycella asked.

"Not so good. I have to wait until Toriko, Komatsu, and Tiaane come back with the ingredients to this Mugic Najarin will be placing himself under that will take away his Wisdom and another that will reverse the first Mugic," Tom replied.

-Ah…Who are Komatsu and Toriko?-

"Some friends," Tom replied.

-Alright. We've managed to get a M'arillian Scan for Krystella when it was at its weakest. But we're making a quick stop at Mount Pillar for a Flux Bauble Sarah's friend, Wamma, managed to get a few days ago-

"Alright. Be careful at Mount Pillar. Those Danians try to infect anyone that goes near it. Even humans. Though it's worked, the humans just send their Code back home and turn back to normal when they go back to Chaotic," Tom advised.

-I'll keep that in mind- Jycella gulped before hanging up when Komatu rang up.

"Yeah?"

-Tom! We've got one of the ingredients. We just need five more and the Mugics can be made!-

"That's great news. How'd you get it so fast?"

-Some figure walked past us, speaking in Esperanto, and dropped the Barren Ivy at our feet- Tiaane replied.

-For some reason, I couldn't catch a scent of the guy- Toriko said before sneezing –Then again, it may be because of the sand in my nose…-

-We are headed for the Forrest of Life now- Tiaane spoke.

"Okay. Good luck," Tom said before turning the call off.

"So they're doing alright?" Lan asked as he walked over to Tom, putting his black shirt with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it in white outlines back on, pausing from his workouts with Sonic, who had decided to go out and explore Perim.

"Yeah," Tom replied, "I'm just worried about Sarah, Peyton, and Jycella, that's all. Those three are heading for Mount Pillar to get a Flux Bauble Scan and I don't want any of them to be infected by a Danian Parasite."

"Oh, yeah…Najarin told me about those things. Nasty little creatures," Lan spoke, "So far, only a few Creatures have been disinfected."

"Yeah…It's just horrible that a friend of Maxxor's was turned into a Danian when all Raznus wanted was to make peace with all the tribes," Tom looked down at his feet, saddened at the memory.

"…Feels horrible, huh? Losing someone you felt close to?" Lan asked.

"Yeah."

"But you're lucky, Tom," Lan spoke, earning a look form the black-haired teen, "Raznus has a chance to be saved. My friend, though…He died giving his life to save many."

Tom's eyes widened as he stared at Lan in shock. Lan simply gave Tom a sad look before motioning for Tom to follow him. Tom nodded and quickly walked after Lan.

* * *

"So what do we have to find here?" Komatsu asked as Toriko was making a salad out of one of the attacking plants the Forest of Life was famous for.

"The Vine of Vlar. Vlar, an ancestor of Maxxor, discovered that the vine could erase the wisdom of a creature by a bit. However, Najarin discovered that by mixing it with other ingredients into a Mugic, it erases all the wisdom a Creature has and then some. Also, It can be used to restore one's wisdom with a second set of ingredients in the form of a Mugic," Tiaane replied before he stopped Komatsu, "Wait here. I sense something."

With that, Tiaane vanished from sight, startling Komatsu. Within moments, Tiaane appeared before the figure as it was walking towards them a few dozen meters ahead. In his arms was a bag with a silver vine sticking out of it.

"Why are you bringing us these ingredients?" Tiaane demanded, "Kial vi alportanta ni ĉi tiuj ingrediencoj?"

"Vi tri estas amikoj tiu, kiu mi estas gardi. Mi helpos (al) en ĉiuokaze tiuj mi estas gardi aŭ tiuj, kiuj…as miaj amikaj amikoj. Mi kredas ke ĉi tiu estas la Vinberujo de Vlar, ĝusta?"

"Yes, yes it is…But who is your master? Estas, sed kiuj(n) estas via mastro?"

"Estas sekreto. Mi pardonpeti. Esti konscias, ke mi estas sin direct al la Riverlands, Kiru Urbo, kaj loko apud Kresk Kolono por tiuj ingrediencoj," the figure said before vanishing once more.

_'This is either good or bad for us…If he is who he says, then one of those from another world has a lackey that they either know or don't know about…Yet, I fear for him since the Root of the Mandiblor is near an area filled with Danians that enjoy turning Creatures into Danian Hybrids…'_ Tiaane thought before picking up the Vine of Vlar the figure dropped before walking back to where Toriko was now fighting with a tree that was using its branches as boxing arms.

* * *

"Just keep to the shadows," Sarah whispered as the trio crept around a corner before stopping to let a strange, insectoid Creature with two arms and four legs pass by, not noticing them.

"Sarah…" Wamma whispered.

"Why are we sneaking?" Black Arachnia asked in her Beast Mode.

"Humans aren't liked around Mount Pillar. It involves this human named Klay and how he set fire to the castle," Wamma replied, "He got turned into a Danian-Human Hybrid via a Danian Parasite, but escaped with his Code Scanner and was somehow cured."

"I see…" Black Arachnia noted before Wamma and Sarah collided with each other.

"Wamma?"

"Oh, there you are Sarah," Wamma grinned as he held up a black orb in gold, "Here's the Flux Bauble. Oh, and this is Black Arachnia. She's…"

"I know her. She's a member of Team Ryuusei, right?" Sarah asked.

"Indeed. Black Arachnia: Maximize," Black Arachnia replied as she transformed, awing the three humans.

"Come on, you three. Hurry up and start scanning…" Wamma began to shift nervously.

"Okay, okay," Sarah replied as they began to scan the BattleGear, "Black Arachnia, your friends are with some friends at Lake Ken-I-Po, Kiru City, and even Underworld City. Silverbolt is at Kiru City and is probably using his role as a Guard to look for you as he patrols the walls of the city."

"Really? Well then…For telling me this, Sarah, I want you and your lady in pink over there to have a…Scan, was it, Wamma?"

"Yes, that's right, Battle Master Black Arachnia, your ladyship," Wamma saluted.

"Thank you," Sarah nodded before she and Jycella scanned Black Arachnia, her card on their screens showing her in both forms.

"We'd better get going," Jycella said.

"Right. See you later, Wamma, Black Arachnia," Sarah spoke.

"Bye, Sarah. Don't get caught by the Hive now," Wamma spoke as the trio vanished via their Scanners, "Don't worry about those two. Sarah will come here and give us a play-by-play of the matches she'll have with our cards. Trust me, you get great battle plans from her since she describes everything so perfectly, it almost feels like you're watching it. You wouldn't believe how excited I get when I-or Sarah-wins one of those matches against someone like Chaor or Maxxor or even Prince Mudeenu."

* * *

"Did it have to be here?" Komatsu asked as he had his ears covered.

"Yes!" Tiaane shouted, "The Echo Flower only grows in the Hall of Eternal Echoes! But be warned; the Creature known as Screamer lives here. If you think it's loud now, wait until you meet him!"

"Do we have to?" Komatsu whimpered.

"No. Toriko, the scent of the Echo Flower smells like a pie," Tiaane replied before he was ran over by Toriko, "…Ow…"

"Yep…" Komatsu said, considering he was run over as well, though it was an accident with both cases as Toriko would later say.

* * *

"You have done well, Vlad," Akainu spoke.

"Why thank you, Akainu," a figure bowed.

Vlad was a fit man for someone in his forties. He wore a black suit with a white button shirt beneath it. He had a shoestring, scarlet tie on his white collar and a scarlet napkin. Upon his face was a silver beard that stopped a quarter-inch on his chin, ghostly-blue eyes, and his long silver hair was done in a ponytail that ended at the end of his neck, curling slightly upwards at the end. He help up a silver container, resembling a thermos, with ghostly-green highlights and metal. He removed the lid of the thermos and a blast of blue light roared from it.

"At last…I'm _Free!"_ a voice roared.

The energy turned into white flames with green tips. The flames solidified and became a fearsome visage. He resembled a muscular, demonic form of a vampire. His skin was a sickly green with pointed ears. His small, pointed beard, eyebrows, and flame-like hair were a white that made even the purest snow seem tainted. He wore what seemed to be a white hazardous material suit with a black bottom and bits of black upon the white upper part. His boots were pure white while his gloves were deep black. Upon his back was a tattered white cape with a black inside. He hissed with joy, exposing his forked tongue and vampiric fangs, while his crimson, slit eyes emanated with a demonic, ghostly glow.

"And now I can…"

"Be my slave…" Mana, now before the figure, said before placing his hand on the figure, making the ghostly apparition scream in agony…until he began to laugh.

"You fool…Did you really think I'd let you take my Altar of Rage? Ha!" the figure laughed, "No one takes what is Dan Phantom's."

"H-How…?" Mana growled.

"I made it so that no one, not even a ghost, could take my Altar of R…" Dan began before screaming in agony as ten, metallic, feline-like claws emerged from his chest and ripped out what resembled a demon's mask made of rubies from him.

"Thank you," Vlad, wearing metallic, glowing gauntlets that were releasing the claws, thanked as he handed the Altar of Rage to Akainu.

"Why you…" Dan snarled before Mana knelt down to him, removing his eye patch.

"Now…You are _mine_," Mana growled before Dan's screams were heard all around the structure.

* * *

"Why are you here, Paradox?"

"I heard about the break-in," Paradox replied.

"I know…I knew they would break-in and that I would be unable to stop them."

"The Absolute Hunters are getting more fearsome. The Prophecy of Arceus has foretold of 'They who follow the Corrupted Judgment,' and 'The Gathering of the Seven Altars.'"

"Indeed…However, there may be a problem. I cannot go towards the future."

"You as well?"

"Yes. The Observers cannot foresee the future as well. I fear for us all if we cannot see what may-or may not-happen."

"Shall we tell Master Dialga?" Paradox asked.

"He already knows. Inform Rhaden, Paradox. His caverns may be the only thing that may be able to see what lies ahead."

"Very well…" Paradox nodded, "Oh, and about Fiore…"

"Time has been accelerated there by a few weeks. From what Master Dialga preformed and from what I saw, that Dragon Slayer Wendy is now officially a member of Fairy Tail."

"Yes…Amazing how a single spirit has so much magic to create a village and a Guild," Paradox nodded, "Well, I must be off. Master Dialga has informed me, or did inform me, that Lord Palkia would like me to inform Master Hand of the location of the Altar of Sloth. Cheerio."

"Take care of yourself, Paradox."

"You as well…Ghost of Time."

* * *

"This is the last place?" Toriko asked before they stopped when a pillar of lava shot out in front of them, "Whoa!"

"Sadly, yes…" Tiaane sighed as he used Flash Wrap to freeze the lava pillar, "Make haste. The Lava Shards we need are in the center of the Lava Ponds."

"What are they for?" Komatsu gulped.

"The Lava Shards burns away Wisdom upon contact. It is one of the key ingredients to the Interlude of Idiocy," Tiaane explained before another lava pillar erupted in their path, "Flash Wrap!"

"Knife!" Toriko roared as he sliced the frozen pillar in two and they jumped over it, Komatsu on Toriko's back with the backpack filled with the ingredients.

"An interesting way to fight, Toriko," Tiaane noted.

"Ha! Thanks!" Toriko grinned when a rock began to fall on them.

"Cyclone Slam!" Tiaane roared as he released a beam of wind that shattered the incoming stone.

"Whoa…" Toriko gawked.

"There are many things that humans and Creatures do not know about one another," Tiaane spoke, "Perhaps I can learn from you and vice-versa."

"Deal! Now let's get those shards!"

* * *

The figure sniffed the air as he stood within a strange structure. It appeared to have been made by strange, paper-like excretions, mud, clay, and various materials. His nose wrinkled as the fresh scent of human blood was nearby. He crouched down to all four and slowly walked towards the scent. He peered around a corner and his eyes widened. There, he saw a human-not even within his teen years-was slowly convulsing and screaming in agony. Rips formed upon the back of his clothing as two giant, insect-like, humanoid arms emerged from it, his human arms reshaping into the same type of limbs. His hair fell until it formed a Mohawk of sorts as antennae formed upon his cranium with mandibles. His eyes shifted into compound, scarlet eyes, as his pants ripped to reveal insect-like, humanoid legs. Nearby, two Danians-one of which was blue and stood upon just its hind legs with scarlet eyes-grinned as they saw the transformation was complete. Both growled when the human-turned-Danian had vanished with a strange, brown device. The figure clenched his hands, allowing a strange, translucent, green liquid drip from them…almost as if it were blood. He flexed his fingers and sharp claws emerged from them. These Danians…They crossed the line and needed to be punished. His nose picked up the scent of his target, but he ignored it for now. He unleashed a ghostly howl before lunging at the two shocked Danians. The feast had begun for him and he would not rest till he feasted upon one Danian today.

* * *

"Help!" Bumblebee, now in his Autobot Form, screamed as he ran away from Chaor, operating a large Chaor-themed robot.

"Get back here so I can strangle you, shrimp!" Chaor roared as his robot fired a Flame Orb.

"Who-the-hell-are-you-calling-a-teeny-tiny-mouse?"

"He just…turned into a giant robot…" Kaz gawked.

"Yep," Sari nodded.

"So all of you can do that, too?" Kaz asked.

"Not all of us," Sari replied as she engaged her armor while Bulkhead, Cheetor, Jetfire, and Jetstorm transformed into Robot Mode.

"I…but…Huh…? …H-How…?"

"The six of us are from a planet called 'Cybertron,'" Sari explained, "Although, Cheetor is from the Cybertron is the future while I was taken from it as a Protoform and ended up on a version of Earth with automatons being as plenty as humans where my adopted dad was the reason I was made a Reploid."

"A Reploid?"

"A humanoid robot, kinda like a Cyborg or an android," Sari explained.

"So how did Cheetor get to the past?"

"A Trans-Warp Drive. It creates a portal through Space-Time," Cheetor explained before seeing Bumblebee trip the Chaor-Mecha in his Vehicle Mode, "Yeah! Go, Bumblebee!"

"And your form?" Kaz asked.

"At first, it was just a cheetah. But then an alien device that was going to destroy the planet my crewmates and I were on exploded, creating a Quantum Surge that turned some of us into Transmetals. Then this other planet I was on caused me to be infused with something called a Zap Plate and turned me into a Transmetal II."

"Wow…" Kaz awed.

* * *

"Please tell me you got them all," Tom spoke as he saw Komatsu walk in first.

"We did…" Komatsu coughed up a bit of smoke before handing Najarin the backpack, who looked into it.

"We're missing three ingredients for the second Mugic," Najarin replied before everyone shuddered.

A pair of claws ripped through the air, creating a green portal. From there, the figure emerged from it. Everyone just stared at the crimson stains upon the figure's outfit. He let out a small burp and excused himself. He approached Najarin and placed three items before him. With that, the figure vanished in a wisp of green smoke. Najarin looked at the items with wide eyes.

"These are the missing ingredients…" Najarin gasped.

"He has been helping us all day with ingredients," Tiaane explained, "I do not know how he knew what we were looking for or how he was able to reach the areas before we could, but I do know this; he is like Owayki. Neither alive nor dead."

"Owayki?" Lan repeated.

"A late Mipedian Royal. He once lead an army through Hunter's Perimeter, but it resulted in him becoming a spirit and his men turned to stone," Tiaane explained.

"Oh man…It must…" Tom began when Lan covered his mouth, fear evident on his face.

"Tom, in the name of Arceus and the Cothica, do _not_ finish that sentence! Last time I said something like that, it resulted in me being hit with an attack equivalent with the birth of the universe, the big bang!" Lan shivered, making Tom pale and nod.

"You got hit with an attack like that?" Tiaane gawked.

"That would have caused your body to suffer Quantum Breakdown," Najarin spoke.

"Blame Onii-San…" Lan grumbled when everyone heard a sonic boom, "And where's Sonic."

"I do not think he's alone," Tiaane said as he looked from the balcony, seeing two blue blurs rocketing to Lake Ken-I-Po, "I believe he's racing Gespedan."

"Sonic will win," Lan said, not even looking outside.

"How can you be so sure?" Tom asked, "Gespedan's got a Speed of 100."

"You scanned Sonic, right?"

"Yeah. I asked him earlier and got it in writing," Tom replied as he held up a paper with his name and Sonic's name on it.

"Check it," Lan replied before Tom took out his Scanner and pulled up a scan of Sonic, showing him relaxing on a hill while it was altering to Megaman on a digital version of the hill, before looking at the stats and gawking.

"Yeah. What's the number?"

"Speed: 300…" Tom gawked.

"Yep. Right now, he's just having a friendly race with the guy," Lan continued before counting from three, getting to one when Sonic, and a sleek, somewhat muscular and a loin and bits of red and gold armor with long ears ran in.

"You…You're…You're really good…" Gespedan panted.

"Oi…Water over…over here…!" Sonic panted.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to be so tired, Sonic," Lan said as he and Tiaane gave the two water.

"He's…fast…" Sonic panted.

"Him…too…" Gespedan cleared his throat, "I ran into him last night and raced him. Nearly won if he didn't tell me he was just jogging and then toppled me over with a sonic boom."

"Well you're quick too, you know," Sonic grinned, "I've never met a guy who could keep up with me jogging beside my fiancé's brother, Shadow…"

"Three, two, one," Lan counted when Sonic went to a corner, turning it into a blue corner, and sighed.

"Uh…Is everything all right with him?" Gespedan pondered.

"Sonic and I both lost our fiancés who were kidnapped by a jerk who used to be our friend," Lan explained, unleashing a bit of Haki unconsciously.

"Lan, control yourself!" Najarin ordered, zapping Lan with a green beam from his eyes that caused Lan to start floating.

"Same thing happened to Peyton, but for trying to scan Najarin," Tom chuckled.

"Gespedan, why are you here?" Najarin asked.

"I was heading this way to inform you that some strange humans and a Creature showed up in Kiru City a while ago when I ran into Sonic and we started racing…again. One of the humans has been creating strange BattleGear in the Overworld Armory…Strange BattleGear."

"Strange?" Najarin repeated.

"Yes. He's created each one for a specific Overworlder," Gespedan explained, "The human's requested you to come to the Armory since he would like to create one for you."

"Really now?" Najarin asked, _'This is interesting…Are not the friends of those staying here in that area?'_ "I apologize, but I cannot come today. I must prepare a few Mugic."

"Very well. The human did say he would like to see you at least sometime this week. Sometime tomorrow to help increase my speed, Sonic?" Gespedan asked.

"You bet. I need someone to exercise with in speed so I don't get sloppy," Sonic replied before Gespedan nodded and dashed out, "Good guy. I bet I can help get that speed out to its true potential."

"He's fast enough already that his speed is heard of in the Mipedian Tribe," Tiaane spoke.

"And by the time I'm done with the guy, he'll be heard of all over Perim," Sonic grinned.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jycella pondered as she paced around a Trading Table.

"We're going to be late for our match…" Ruka whispered, "Jycella-chan, how many wins do you have in the Crellan Drome, anyway?"

"Six. You?"

"Five," Ruka replied, "But it's mainly because of the challenges I keep getting from everyone who saw my first Drome Match."

"So if I win, then I can challenge the Codemaster and if you win, we'll each have the same number of wins."

"Um…What's a Codemaster?" Ruka asked.

"I guess it's expected for someone new to Chaotic to not know who the Codemasters are," Jycella said, "Do you know the Dromes players battle in? Each one, except for the Beta Drome, have a Codemaster in charge of each one. The Codemasters are the ones who operate Chaotic, send the codes to get you in here, and basically everything about the game that was adapted from the creatures here."

"Wow…" Ruka awed.

"It gets even better. They all have rare scans of Creatures, BattleGear, Mugic, and even Locations. Once you get seven wins in a Drome, you officially get a challenge from a Codemaster. When you win against a Codemaster, they give you one of those rare Location Scans so that you can go there and scan those new Creatures, BattleGear, and Mugics," Jycella explained, "So far, I've only met two people who won against not just one, but two Codemasters. The first you know is Tom while the other goes by the name SamShady."

"SamShady?"

"He's a jerk," Kaz growled, "He goes around getting the strongest scans of creatures, mostly when they're pumped up from a Mugic or Location. Everyone who's fought him, except for Tom on his first day here, has lost to him. He was the reason why the secret of Dranakis Threshold was talked about when it was just a secret between me, Payton, Sarah, and Tom."

"Dranakis Threshold?" Jycella and Ruka repeated.

"You didn't know about it, Jycella?" Sarah asked, "It was a few months ago."

"I had a tonsillectomy and wasn't allowed out of bed for a month," Jycella explained.

"Well, it _was_ a portal to Ancient Perim, when Kiru was alive, but Najarin had to destroy it to stop Van Bloot from getting to the past and changing it," Sarah explained, "When everyone inspected the remains of the location, they couldn't find anything of Van Bloot."

"Wait…That place…It traveled through time, right?" Ruka asked, recalling a memory she had pulled up by accident from when she fought as Ashe in her Rock-On Form against a player who fought with an Intress.

"Well, yes…" Sarah replied.

"But it also dropped you out wherever in that time," Peyton added.

"Time _and_ Space?" Ruka gasped, "I think I know what happened to him!"

"Really?" Jycella asked.

"Yes. I bet that the Location worked and Van Bloot was in mid-Space/Time Travel. He was probably hit by the Mugic as well, causing a small injury to him."

"And how's that suppose to ex…" Sarah began.

"Please don't interrupt, Sarah-chan. I'm not finished. You see, when someone get even a small hit to them while going through time or even Space/Time, the one hit loses all their memories," Ruka explained, "It's happened twice, yet the first time, that person managed to retain some memories and got them all back somehow."

"You've done Space/Time travel?" Jycella gasped.

"Not me. Some friends of Lan-niisan and Sonic-niisan," Ruka replied.

"That is awesome, Little Lady!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Guys, I got the scan!" Tom called as he ran up, "Sorry about the wait."

"Hurry," Jycella said, "Ruka-chan and I have a match in just…three minutes!"

"Right," Tom nodded as he sent the Najarin Scan to Jycella.

"Yikes…Najarin only has a 5 Wisdom…He's actually dumb," Jycella noted.

"Hope Krystella hates it," Tom chuckled, "Now hurry up and get into that Drome!"

"Right. Thanks," the two said before rushing off.

* * *

"So what have we learned?" Sari asked to a smoking Bumblebee, back in Reploid Form.

"Don't touch anything," Bumblebee replied.

"So where are we heading?" Bulkhead asked.

"The bridge where the Overworld and Underworld connect to each other. The guard of this place, Zalic, owes me a favor," H'earring replied before they stopped at a large, spiraling staircase of stone, "Here we are."

"Who goes there?" a voice demanded before a muscular, blue Overworlder with horns, a beard, and gold and leather armor approached with a orange and green, serpent Underworlder.

"Hey there, Zalic, Pyrithion. You guys owe me, remember?" H'earring asked.

"What do you want?" Pyrithion hissed.

"These guys want to go up to the Overworld. They have no allegiance with any Tribe and are visiting friends at Kiru City," H'earring explained, making the two look at each other.

"Our normal way?" Zalic asked.

"Of course," Pyrithion replied before tossing H'earring into the air until he landed on his rear, "Heads! They pass!"

"Very well. All of you, follow me!" Zalic ordered before the group moved out, unaware of the smirk of Pyrithion.

* * *

"Man…This is amazing…" Jycella said.

"I'll say. I've never been taken down to my last Creature before," Ruka said, "You're amazing with your creatures, Jycella-sama."

"Why thank you. Ready for the last match?" Jycella asked.

"Big time."

-SignerRuka, select the final Location. The Final Location is…Faraway Avalon-

"Avalon? As in the final resting place of King Arthur?" Jycella asked.

"Yeah. And this one is special for my last creature. Sonic-Niisan attacks…Avienna!" Ruka declared as she turned into Sonic, "Just to warn ya, Jycella. This Creature is the one I'm closest to, meaning I know how to work with this form better than other players."

"Thanks for the warning," Jycella said as she turned into a white-haired, red-skinned female Creature with pointed ears, blue eyes and lips, white armor, and red hooves for feet, "Let's get Chaotic!"

The two were engulfed in a flash of light. The light faded and Avienna slowly walked about, marveling at the architect of the Location. It seemed to be stuck at permanent afternoon and appeared golden. As she jumped onto one of the walls, she gasped and barely dodged Sonic, swinging Caliburn at the girl.

"Delirium!" Avienna shouted as she fired a rainbow-colored beam from her forehead.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted as he easily zoomed past the attack.

"Why you…" Avienna growled when Sonic appeared before her.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic roared as his attack blasted Avienna through a wall of Avalon's inner structure before he used Homing Attack to get in through the hole, "You know, Avienna, there's something you should know about Sonic-Niisan and how he's related to Faraway Avalon."

* * *

"The Location and the Creature are connected?" Klay pondered as he look a screen that showed Avienna slowly rising up to face Sonic while a brunette, tan-skinned version of Jycella was beside him.

"And where did she get those scans?" the Jycella-copy pondered as Avienna attacked and sent Sonic through a wall with a barrage of energy spheres from her eyes.

"I have no idea, Krystella…But I plan on making them _mine_," Klay replied with a dark sneer.

"You mean _ours_, right?"

"Whatever…" Klay replied while waving her off as Tom and the others were watching at another table.

"Dude, this is wicked! Did ya see those moves she's pullin' out on Jycella?" Peyton asked as Avienna managed to get another hit on Sonic with a glowing, green disk.

"Yeah, look at Sonic's stats. He's only gotten hit twice and it hasn't even made a scratch on his Health," Tom replied.

"And Avienna's down to 25," Kaz gulped.

"But what connection does Sonic have with that Location?" Sarah asked.

* * *

"You wanna know or not, Avienna?" Sonic asked as he managed to get to her back and use Bei Dai.

"Fine…What's the connection?" Avienna growled.

"Long ago, the great and powerful Merlin could not find the one who could unsheathe the Sword in the Stone, so he used his magic to create a king for Camelot; King Arthur," Sonic recalled, "Over the years, the kingdom prospered. However, everything started to go downhill the moment Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave King Arthur the Scabbard of Excalibur. It gave him immortality, but he became corrupt with its power. Over the years, the kingdom began to become dark and corrupt. King Arthur killed Merlin by chopping his head off and then slicing his body in two."

* * *

"Dude…That's just nasty…" Peyton shuddered.

"I'll say. And what's she talking about King Arthur being just an illusion?" Kaz asked.

"That's not true…right?" Sarah pondered, "I mean…He's just a myth from old stories."

"Yeah…But that's the thing…Sonic is from another world. Same with Ruka. That means Sonic is connected to a world where King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable are real," Tom explained.

* * *

"Get on with it!" Avienna growled as she used a Flash Kick on Sonic, who merely sliced it in half with Caliburn.

"I'm getting to it! Merlin had a granddaughter, who went by Merlina. One day, escaping King Arthur, who had began to create Knights of the Underworld, used a powerful spell to call forth the true king and queen of Camelot. The true rulers found not one, but two swords sealed within a stone. Both pulled them out and the swords began to teach them the way of the knight. When the time came, they gathered the six weapons of the Knights of the Roundtable and used them to negate the power of the Scabbard and slay the fake King Arthur. Merlina, though, used the Scabbard to try and create the impossible; an everlasting kingdom and transformed into the Dark Queen," Sonic continued, "The two rulers managed to make it to her after they and the Knights of the Roundtable sealed the portal that was trying to halt time around the kingdom for just a little. As the three fought, their swords broke. But…A miracle had happened."

"A miracle?" Avienna pondered.

"Yes…" Sonic replied before Arondight, Llevatine, and Gallatine appeared around him, "…The swords of the Knights began to resonate with the two swords of the stone. The swords turned into energy and revealed the True Forms of the blades."

Everyone in Chaotic watched in shock as the three swords entered Caliburn. Gold armor began to snap upon Sonic. A red cape emerged from the back of his armor as his head was coated in a golden helmet and golden spikes. He swung out his blade to the side as it transformed into a golden weapon and the guard gaining more armor, resembling a king's crown. He grasped it with both hands and aimed ahead. Avienna barely dodged the beam of gold light that roared out of the blade. The light parted to reveal the golden energy had taken on an outline of the blade.

"Whoa…" Avienna gasped.

"This is the greatest of the Sacred Swords, Excalibur!" Excalibur Sonic declared as he gave a few practice swings, "Heh! Let's do this!"

* * *

"S-Sonic is King Arthur?" Tom gasped.

"No way…!" Peyton awed, "That is…totally wicked, bro!"

"Go get her, King Arthur!" Kaz cheered.

"Uh, guys…Check out the stats on him," Sarah gasped.

"Huh? 'Excalibur Sonic?'" Tom read, "Ah! Look at his stats! They're all at least over 150!"

"Where did she get those scans?" Klay snarled, cracking the table a bit with his fists slamming.

"Easy there, Klay," Krystella smirked sinisterly, "We'll get those scans…Whether she wants to give them up or not. Here's what we'll do…"

* * *

"Paralyeyes!" Avienna shouted as she fired white beams from her eyes, which Excalibur Sonic sliced through with ease.

"That will do no good against me," Excalibur Sonic said as he floated a few feet into the air as a spell seal appeared above him, "It's over now."

He performed a simple swing. He lowered himself to the ground and began to walk away. Avienna just watched before her head slid off her shoulder, exploding into code.

-The winner is…SignerRuka-

"Thanks for the battle, Jycella-sama," Excalibur Sonic said as he turned back into Ruka, "It was the best one I've had since I first came to Chaotic."

"Same here," Jycella smiled, "I have to find Krystella now to give her those bad scans. See you."

"Bye," Ruka waved before she left.

* * *

"There she is…And she's all alone," Krystella smirked.

"How'd you know she'd show up at Lake Ken-I-Po?" Klay whispered.

"Simple; I managed to get some information from Jycella. All it took was asking her meet me at the Lava Ponds. Then, you can guess the rest," Krystella smirked deviously.

"Ready?" Klay smirked.

"Yep."

"Now!" both shouted.

"What's g…?" Ruka began when the two pulled her into the bushes.

"Keep her mouth covered, Klay!" Krystella ordered, "I'll get the Scanner."

"Help!" Ruka screamed.

"Yuck! She licked my hand!"

"Just ignore it and keep her quiet!"

"Pardonu min, sed vi ..us bonvolu liberig mian mastrinon?" a voice asked.

"Who said that?" Klay asked before a black-furred fist slugged the two into a tree each.

"Mi faris," the mysterious figure growled as he appeared.

"Who…Are you?" Ruka asked, shakingly rising.

"I am…" the figure began before dropping his cloak, revealing him to be a muscular humanoid wolf with glowing green eyes, a ghostly-green tracksuit with hood, and ghostly-green claws, "…Wulf!"

"Wulf?" Ruka repeated.

"Ne gravasn, Ruka. Mastro Mano sendis min protekti vin. Mi ne estos permesi ĉi tiuj malsaĝaj homoj aŭdaci tuŝ vi. Ĉi tiu estas ĵuri!" Wulf snarled as he shielded Ruka from the two.

"Ruka-chan!"

"Damn…" Klay growled.

"We'll get those scans she has…Count on it!" Krystella growled before the two left to Chaotic just as Sonic raced up.

"Ruka, hold on!" Sonic called before skidding to a halt at the sight of Wulf, "Why grandma, what big teeth you have…"

"Sonic-Niisan!" Ruka gasped before running over to the hedgehog, whimpering, "I'm so scarred, Sonic-Niisan…"

"It's okay, Ruka-chan…Your big bro Sonic is here…" Sonic soothed, "So you mind telling me who the big, bad wolf here is?"

"Mi estas Wulf, Sona. Mastro Mano sendis min tie ĉi gardi Ruka de Devak, la Malluma Pli_anto signo de la Makako."

"Master Hand sent you? Thanks, Wulf," Sonic said as Lan, Tiaane, Najarin, Toriko, Will, and Inuyasha ran up.

"Is everything all right?" Najarin asked.

"Yeah. Wulf here protected Ruka-chan from someone."

"It was Krystella and Klay!" Ruka replied.

"The two the guys warned us about?" Lan asked.

"Hai…" Ruka sniffled, earning a gentle hug from Sonic.

"Oh, dear…" Najarin whispered.

"Ruka, let's get you back to Najarin's home," Tiaane advised, "Wulf, would you care to accompany us?"

"No," Wulf replied before picking up Sonic and Ruka, placing him on his back, and walking off on all fours.

* * *

"Sari-chan!" Sonia squealed before she, Pandora, Ashe, and Sari hugged each other giddily.

"What is with girls and doing this?" Bumblebee whispered, earning a shrug from the other males when a siren went off.

"Oh, great…" Onii-san grinned deviously, "Looks like my new Underworld Security System Rho is working out."

"USSR? Seriously, Onii-San?" Sari asked.

"What? It was a good name at the time, and I never planned to use an Acronym!" Onii-San whined, "I'm only twelve, for crying out loud."

"You're twenty-two in a twelve-year-old's body," Bumblebee pointed out.

"Shut up or I'll go Chougina Gurren Lagann on your ass, Bumblebee," Onii-San threatened menacingly, the mirage of a giant robot with giant drills on its shoulders simmering behind him for a moment beofre disappearing, terrifying Bumblebee as the two pairs of eyes on the mirage seemed to stare into his very core. _'Not that I can summon that beast of a Ganmen in my current body…'_ "Now can it so we can move out to the Armory! I can't wait to see my project in action!"

"How did you get Maxxor to approve of this?" Sonia asked.

"…I had to get approval?" Onii-San asked as the group neared the Armory, where an annoyed Maxxor was tapping his left foot with his arms crossed at the doors.

"Might I ask which of you made this annoying alarm?" Maxxor growled.

"Me. I designed it to detect the unique energy signature of the Underworlders when they approach the city, but only if they have hostile intentions which is determined based on body languate, pulse rate, and the amount of Battlegear they have on them at the time of detectin," Onii-San explained.

"That…is actually a good idea," Maxxor admitted.

"Good! Now let me show you to your new toy, Maxxor!" Onii-San grinned.

"…Toy? I am not a child, Onii-San, unlike y-"

"Shut up!" the otherworlders screamed in fright as they all placed a hand over the Overworld Leader's mouth.

"I'm going to kick him in the nuts later for almost saying it," Onii-San called, not once looking back, yet unleashing killer intent.

"You're in trouble now, big green…" Bumblebee said with a pat on Maxxor's shoulder.

"Been nice meeting you," Bulkhead said.

"…Is it that bad?" Maxxor asked.

"Maxxor-san, Onii-San is one of the seven strongest of our team," Sonia replied, "And you've seen what our fourth best can do from him melting an Ice Cloak and about fifty other BattleGear weaponry."

"Oh, boy…" Maxxor gulped as he walked into Onii-San's personal lab to see various Overworlders already in there, getting things ready, "Were they all prepared for this?"

"Made them all run fifty drills today to get it right," Onii-San grinned before the group stepped onto an elevator with Bodal wearing a monkey suit (gentleman's outfit), "Top floor, please."

"I hate you, you know that, Onii-San…" Bodal grumbled before pushing the button.

"But you love me for the new Battlegear, right? And the upgrades to all the current Battlegear?"

"Yes, there's that," Bodal nodded before they reached the top, "Top floor; Dai-Maxxor's Control Room Connector."

"Dai-Maxxor?" Maxxor repeated.

"Your personal Gunman, operated by ten Overworlders with you in command," Onii-San grinned as they walked into a large control room with ten Overworlders scurrying about to get into position in various seats, "The BattleGear I designed have the ability to incorporate the Attacks their operator has."

"I must say…This is amazing," Maxxor admitted as he sat in a captain's chair. A moment later, metal cuffs attached themselves to his wrists, neck, waist, and ankles, "And these are for…?"

"Unleashing your attacks through the Dai-Maxxor. Look out on the deck," Onii-San grinned.

Everyone looked out the front windows. Upon a long deck, five Gunman were standing. One resembled Intress, but stood on all fours with white, lion-like armor on it. Another resembled a creature with purple skin, wild red hair, a green face with a crystal eye, and hands for feet while the creature it was based off of entered it through its mouth. The third resembled Gespedan, but with a face on the torso, and Maxxor saw the blur dash into it. The fourth resembled a centaur with a horse's head and a demonic face on the front of the horse part where a brown and white centaur with a horse's head having a gold nose ring in it walked into the lower mouth of the mecha. The last one resembled a blue and black-wearing shogun with a demon face on its armor with a black and blue-wearing shogun-like Creature with a black oni-mask for a face was entering it. From a distance, the Dai-Maxxor's top and legs resembled a mechanical Maxxor, albeit the head resembled a robot's head with a metal version of Maxxor's hair on it. The waist though…made it look like it had a giant penis made out of a ship's deck and blade anchor.

"So what are those BattleGear?" Maxxor asked.

"Well, the one Intress just stepped into is her own personal Gunman; the Queen Intress. The one in purple, red, and green is the Saru-Heptadd, operated by Heptadd himself. Then there's the Stallion MKII, driven by your messed up centaur, Staluk. Then there's the Lightning Gesp, operated by Gespedan. And finally, there is the Delta Raimusa. Operated by Raimusa himself. Boy, talk about a pain in the ass having to go to Crystal Range and dragging his ass here," Onii-San explained, "Meet the newest BattleGear Assault Force; the Overworld Ganmen Army!"

"Overworld Ganmen Army?" Maxxor repeated.

"Hey, Onii-San, what's that Ganman over there in the corner?" Ace asked as he pointed out a side window.

"Hm?"

Onii-San looked out the window Ace was pointing out at. Near the left corner of the large chamber was a lone Gunman. It resembled a gold star with a face between two points. It had yellow arms and legs. Its left arm held a shield while its right arm had a lance.

"That's the Ganman of an old friend of mine…It's called the King Kittan," Onii-San replied with a soft smile, "Attached to it is the Kiyalunga, a transforming Gunman that becomes a Shield and Lance. However, no matter who I tried piloting them, neither turned on. Furthermore, the two Gunmen spat them out after the first attempt. It's like they have a mind of their own. I even tried to scrap them, but something keeps holding me back whenever I try."

Ace and Pandora looked at one another and then at the two Gunmen in the corner. The two nearly fell over in shock when they thought the King Kittan's eyes turned up towards them. The two then turned to Onii-San.

"Um…Onii-San? M-Mind if I try the King Kittan?" Ace asked.

"And me with the Kiyalunga, p-please," Pandora bowed.

"…I guess? But we'll have to check to make sure. So you're not leaving with the other Ganmen," Onii-San replied, "Just in case the attempt fails. Dai-Maxxor, you are clear to head to the runway."

"There's a runway in the armory?" Maxxor asked.

"No, silly," Onii-San chuckled before pointing at two outlines resembling the Dai-Maxxor's feet ahead of them, "Just put the Ganman's feet on those outlines. I'll stay behind to get these two-possibly-ready for combat in the King Kittan Delux."

"But didn't you…" Ashe began.

"That is because I'll need you to pilot the third part," Onii-San replied, "That one is the only Ganman that will allow only females to operate it."

"You sound like the Ganman are alive," Silverbolt spoke.

"Ah…But they are, my winged mutt, they are," Onii-San replied with a mysterious grin before walking out with the three, "Gray, you get to Rock-On with Model A alone. Ashe won't need it in the Dayakkaiser."

With that, the four left the command room. Maxxor stood up as his chair went into the floor which was replaced with a walking device. He stepped onto it and the cuffs on his body began to glow. On the various circles above the screens, a green spiral began to form on them. Maxxor began to walk towards the two outline, the Dai-Maxxor following his movements. He stopped once he was on them. The Ganman shook a little when the floor began to go into the ground. Above ground, a few miles away from Kiru City, Chaor rode upon a gold Viledriver, now in his Chaor the Fierce outfit. Behind him was an army of Underworlders driving Viledrivers, vehicles resembling Jack's Wheel of Fortune with spikes on the wheels, and giant blue robots with faces for bodies that were being moved by Underworlders outside of them, walking in the back. Chaor growled at the robots before looking at a small, green-skinned goblin with its massive brain visible and red eyes.

"Ulmar…You know I hate the Big Blue Robots," Chaor growled.

"Yes, Chaor…B-But these are operated by C-Creatures…" the goblin gulped before a giant hologram of Maxxor appeared before the army.

'Attention, Underworlders, I will give you to the count of three to leave the area. Is that understood?' Maxxor ordered.

"Just try it, Maxxor! We're taking Kiru City right here, right now!" Chaor declared.

'So be it…Overworld Ganmen Army, ATTACK!' Maxxor roared, causing the hologram to fade.

Below the city, the Dai-Maxxor stopped its descent and was now on a conveyor belt. It went along until it reached a launch pad. Outside the front of Kiru City, a giant panel opened up and the Dai-Maxxor emerged. It then grasped the Delta Raimusa in its right arm before rearing it back.

"Delta Raimusa…Launch!" Maxxor roared as he and the Dai-Maxxor threw the Delta Raimusa in a powerful overhead arc that shook the air itself.

"What's huh…?" Chaor pondered before the Delta Raimusa landed in front of them.

"A giant Raimusa?" Pyrithion, piloting a serpent mecha, gasped, "Fortissimo?"

-No- Delta Raimusa said, its lower and upper mouths moving in unison –This is my new BattleGear; the Delta Raimusa! Vine Snare!-

The Delta Raimusa's left fingers turned into metallic vines. He whipped them and destroyed five of the Viledrivers. The Queen Intress was launched second and it landed and sliced through various Wheel of Fortune-copies and Viledrivers.

-This is amazing…- Queen Intress awed before performing a Mega Roar that sent more Underworlders and BattleGear flying.

-I'll say- Delta Raimusa laughed as he used a whip made of Spiral Energy to take down another five Viledrivers –These Gunmen are beyond normal Perim Technology-

"Big Blue Robot Brigade, attack!" Chaor roared when the Lightning Gesp, Saru-Heptadd, and Stallion MKII landed.

-Let's see how they do with this! Lavalanche!- Saru-Heptadd roared as he fired black and red lava at the Underworlders, melting various BattleGear and burning various Underworlders.

"Discord of Disarming!" Pyrithion shouted as he unleashed a Mugic at the Ganmen.

-Oh no!- Dai-Maxxor gasped as he saw the beams hit the Gunmen…only for the massive machines to shrug the Mugic off and attack more Underworlders.

-These aren't your average BattleGear, Maxxor- Onii-San said as his image appeared on a floating screen beside Maxxor –Gunmen are fueled by one's own fighting spirit. Your allies have more than enough spirit to take care of the Underworlders and shrug off the Discord of Disarming-

"A…Amazing…" Maxxor gasped before turning to the Overworlders in the Control Room, "What are you waiting for? Activate the artillery on this Ganman!"

"Yes, sir, giant penis, sir!"

"Giant penis…?" Maxxor repeated before realizing what his Gunman looked like it had, "Okay…Next one of you who says _that _is in charge of cleaning the entire of Kiru City while I hit you over and over again with a Pebble Storm."

"Sir, yes, sir…!" the Overworlders whimpered.

All over the Dai-Maxxor, various cannon rose out upon its form. Chaor paused from shooting the Ganmen in his Viledriver to see the Dai-Maxxor armed and ready. Ulmar gulped as he hid behind the Underworld Ruler.

"Fire!" Maxxor ordered.

The next moment, every cannon on the Dai-Maxxor released their payloads straight at Chaor's forces, kicking up massive plumes of dust and debris.

"We're getting demolished out here!" Chaor snarled as he jumped off the Viledriver just before it exploded.

"Well, C-Chaor…" Ulmar gulped as he held onto Chaor's tail for dear life, "I h-have a backup plan…"

"What?" Chaor demanded.

"Remember the Iron Pillar Incident when the robots came together?"

"What about it?"

"I designed the Big Blue Robot Brigade to do just that, but they need an operator," Ulmar said.

"Hmm…Then _you_ drive it," Chaor growled.

"Y-y-y-yes sir…" Ulmar whimpered as he ran to the only Big Blue Robot that was intact.

The Lightning Gesp knocked it over in an instant, revealing a cockpit in the face. Ulmar jumped into it and pressed a big, red button. Almost instantly, all the remains of the BattleGear in the area shot out to the single intact weapon. The Underworlders gasped as they saw the single Big Blue Robot had become the size of the Dai-Maxxor with six arms, tank treads for legs, and blasters upon blasters all over its form. Its face was the Big Blue Robot. It rose a fist and swung it, knocking the Gunmen back into the Dai-Maxxor, knocking_it_ over as well. It began to move towards the fallen Ganmen when a barrage of missiles rammed themselves into the machine. King Kittan appeared, bearing the Kiyalunga in its shield and lance form, and rode upon a large blue and white tank-themed Ganman. Onii-San then appeared in the Dai-Maxxor's command room.

"I can't believe that those Ganmen actually responded to those three," Onii-San examined as he watched them fly through the air with the just-finished LeviSphere technology.

-Hey! Is everyone okay?- King Kittan asked in Ace's voice, turning to look at the Dai-Maxxor.

-We're fine!- Dai-Maxxor replied as he stood up with the smaller Gunmen on its deck.

-Thank goodness…- Dayakkaiser sighed in Ashe's voice –Okay! Let's trash this pussy!-

-Honestly, Ashe…- Pandora's voice sighed from the shield part of Kiyalunga.

-Let's go!- Ace roared as the Dayakkaiser flew at the Giga Blue Robot.

"Ulmar, don't you dare lose!" Chaor roared.

-Yes, Ch-Chaor…-

The GBR roared before swinging its fists at King Kittan Delux, who simply evaded them all while the Dayakkaiser part of it fired missiles and lasers from its form that destroyed two of the limbs. King Kittan roared before jumping off the Dayakkaiser, landing on one of the arms. Another swung at the occupied arm seconds before King Kittan began to run up the limb, missing the Ganman and shattering its limb. Blades erupted from his shield before he threw it like a shuriken, ripping off all but on arm. King Kittan then roared as he used the lance to impale the last one. It was then the artillery on the GBR began to unleash hell upon the area. The lance and shield reconfigured into a small, pink, bunny-themed Gunman that began to run around with Dayakkaiser, barely dodging the blasts. One managed to get King Kittan and sent him back to the Dai-Maxxor, knocking off a spike on its metal hair.

-Ace, are you okay?- Onii-San asked, appearing on a screen in the side of the King Kittan's cockpit.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine…" Ace growled, _'Dammit! This Ganmen isn't equipped to use my Akuma no Mi powers…What can I do? What can I do?'_

Ace grunted as flashes of a black sea with people panicking in some cases in a giant control room and then a giant blue, egg sack-like thing absorbing green energy in the depths of a black abyss went through his mind. King Kittan turned its face and his eyes widened at seeing the piece of Dai-Maxxor's 'hair' beside it. Another flash passed through Ace's head as the King Kittan, but ten thousand times its size with more armor and various artillery flew towards the egg sack. He grabbed the spike as it seemed to resemble a broken-off drill in his mind as another flash of King Kittan holding a broken-off drill tip went through it.

-Throw me!- King Kittan roared as it gripped the spike in its hand.

-What?- Dai-Maxxor asked as the King Kittan, with the spike in his arms, climbed into the Dai-Maxxor's right palm.

-Just do it!- King Kittan demanded.

"But…" Maxxor began.

"I think I get it," Onii-San said, "Maxxor, I suggest you do what he says."

"…All right…" Maxxor nodded as he looked out at the two Gunmen piloted by the girls about to be driven over by the Giga Blue Robot.

-King Kittan: Launch!- Dai-Maxxor roared.

With that, the Gunman threw the King Kittan as hard as it could, breaking its arm at the shoulder in the process from the sheer force. Inside the King Kittan, Ace kept glaring at the GBR got closer. Within his eyes, a green spiral began to form in them. He shoved the back of the spike over his right arm and hand, flashing to the broken drill being put over the same limb.

"You want power? I'll give you power!" Ace roared as the drill became a part of the limb, becoming triple the size of the King Kittan itself.

-King Kittan…Giga…Drill…_BREAK!_- King Kittan roared as the drill began to spin as the Gunman was engulfed in Spiral Energy in a massive contrail.

-What's huh…?- GBR pondered when the King Kittan drilled right through it and Ulmar, then touched down on the other side, swinging the giant drill across its body before it turned back into the broken-off hair and fell to the ground.

"Ch-Chaor…" Ulmar gasped before the machine exploded in a fiery explosion.

"Damn…! Underworlders, retreat!" Chaor roared.

As the Underworlders ran off, those on the Dai-Maxxor began to cheer. King Kittan panted as the drill shattered. He began to fall over when the Dayakkaiser and Kiyalunga caught him.

-You did great- Ashe said.

-That was amazing, Ace-san- Pandora spoke.

-Oh, well…Thanks, girls…- Ace blushed.

-I can't believe that he did that!- Model A shouted –I mean…What if that failed, huh?-

"But it didn't!" Lyra Note cheered, "That last attack was amazing!"

"I must say, Onii-San, your Ganmen _are_ amazing," Maxxor complimented when he saw Onii-San in deep thought, "…Onii-San?"

_'The way he used that piece of Dai-Maxxor's hair...and then transformed it into a drill...There may be more to the King Kittan, Kiyalunga, and Dayakkaiser accepting Ace, Pandora, and Ashe then initially thought,' _Onii-San thought to himself.

* * *

**Me: With the battle over, Onii-San has revealed his project was actually building Ganmen and even recreating three of the original Gunmen of Team Dai-Gurren, his former team from his own Zone. But why did three of the Gunmen refuse to be operated by any but Ace, Pandora, and Ashe? Just who, or what, is Wulf and why must he protect Ruka from Devak? And will everyone be able to get back together? Find out next time.

* * *

**

**Mini Story: Miracle at Rush Valley Part 2: The girl with Automail.**

** "I can't believe everyone is so interested in AutoMail here…" Rockman awed.**

** "Then again, so are we," Sasuke replied as he adjusted his glasses while Ed was pulling his pants up.**

** "That's not a good reason for me to stand here in my underwear, you bastards!" Ed roared.**

** "Hahaha…A State Alchemist standing around in his boxers…" Al snickered.**

** "**_**You want a thrashing, Al?"**_** Ed snarled.**

** "That's not what I meant…" Al whimpered as he hid behind Rockman.**

** "Really…" Ed growled before feeling something was amiss.**

** "Is something wrong?" Rockman asked as Ed was trying to look for something in his pockets.**

** "It's gone…My State Alchemist ID…The Silver Watch is gone!"**

** "Whhhaaaaat?" everyone screamed.**

** "I think you're being played, buddy," an AutoMail Maker said.**

** "Must be the handiwork of Bunny," another said, "She's a thief that targets tourists."**

** "What?" Ed screamed, holding the sides of his head, "Do you know where this 'Bunny' is? Please. That item is very important!"**

** "Hmm…No harm telling you," the first man said before both had a lecherous grin with a wrench and screwdriver on hand, "But let us look at your AutoMail again~!"**

** "The West Side Main. A collector's shop called 'Glatz,'" the second whimpered when Ed had adopted a demonic, beyond enraged look, with his Transmuted Blade Arm held over his head.**

** "Let's get going," Rockman said when he picked up Winry while Sasuke grabbed Ed, "Al, follow us as fast as you can."**

** "No prob," Al growled as he shifted to Beast Mode and ignited his back rocket, roaring before flying off after the two ninja as they jumped from roof to roof until they managed to get to the shop.**

** "Don't move!" Ed declared as he slammed the door open just as a dark-skinned, black-haired girl in a black tee, combat boots, and cargo pants was about to try and open the watch, "**_**Never**_** open the hood! Bastard…"**

** "Hey, bro! Pass!" the girl teased as she kicked a vase at Ed in his charging.**

** "Nooooo! That's a 100,000 dollar jar!" the owner screamed when Rockman appeared between the two and grabbed the vase while Sasuke grabbed the girl by the back of her hair and held a sword that looked more like a butcher's knife the size of his body to her neck.**

** "Don't move," Sasuke threatened.**

** "I believe this is yours, sir," Rockman said before putting 100,000 dollars on the desk, "And now it is mine. Okay, I've found the perfect gift for Roll-chan when she comes to visit the HQ."**

** "Oh, yes…I forgot our Zone's Roll is fascinated with antiques," Sasuke recalled, not once looking away from the girl, "What is your name?"**

** "B-Bunny…"**

** "Why did you steal my friend's State Alchemist ID?"**

** "That shrimp's a State Alchemist?"**

** "Who-the-hell-are-you-calling-shrimp-the-size-of-an-atom?" Ed roared as he was about to take his watch back when Bunny kicked Sasuke in the face, forcing him to let go, while she jumped over Ed and onto a roof.**

** "Catch me if ya can, suckers!" Bunny laughed.**

** "Get back here, you bitch!" Ed roared before he and Al chased her.**

** "That girl…"**

** "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Winry asked, "Hold on. I think I have some bandages…"**

** "…Her legs…" Sasuke's eyes widened, "Winry-sama, we're chasing that girl. I demand to see those legs!"**

** "Sasuke-kun! I'm appalled at you. Don't you have two girls at home fighting over you and you're choosing someone who kicked you in the face?"**

** "Shut it, Rockman!" Sasuke barked before picking Winry up in a bridal form and began to chase the girl, ignoring the scene of Ed getting mauled by a dog while Al was pausing from writing a transmutation circle on the wall between him and the dog mauling Ed.**

** "Why are we going through here…?" Winry panted as the trio were walking through a dessert.**

** "Simple; this is where her chakra signature is going," Sasuke replied, his eyes now scarlet with three tomes in them.**

** "I hate you guys!" Ed, covered in bite and claw marks, barked, "Except Al and Rockman. They saved me from that devil."**

** "There's one in Den Tech City, too. Damn devil Mettau…" Rockman muttered.**

** "Everyone!" Al cried as he pointed at a bridge ahead and below them to see the girl running across it.**

** "I've found you!" Ed roared in triumph before transmuting a trail towards the girl, roaring as he ran on it while it was still forming.**

** The girl managed to get ahead with a few jumps. She smirked before gasping as a giant wall transmuted from the ground. She turned to see an annoyed Ed standing up.**

** "Give it back!" Ed demanded.**

** "Amazing. Who are you, mister?"**

** "I'm an Alchemist!" Ed roared.**

** He transmuted giant hands that flew at Bunny. She just laughed happily as she dodged each and every attempt. Ed growled as he chased her.**

** "Stop moving around!"**

** "Come on, come on, you're starting to breathe hard!" Bunny taunted when she jumped off the rock she was on to face Al in Robot Form.**

** "I've been waiting for you," Al said before transmuting a cage over her.**

** "Amazing…" Rockman awed.**

** "**_**Now**_** will you return Edward's watch?" Sasuke asked as Ed walked up to the cage…when a blade emerged from her left leg that sliced through the bars.**

** "It's not all that unusual, is it? Not in this town. By the way…" Bunny grinned before bending down to her right knee before it fired a missile at Ed and Al, Ed barely ducking it while Al's head popped off and spun in the air before landing on his body once more, "I have a 1.5 inch culverin in my left leg."**

** "Wait!" Ed snapped as Bunny began to run off once more.**

** "Just try to catch me!" Bunny giggled when Winry and Sasuke grabbed her wrists, stopping her.**

** "We're not going to let you get away," Winry smirked.**

** "Nice work! Don't let her go!" Ed called as he, Al, and Rockman ran up.**

** "Yeah, as if we'd let go!" Winry declared before the two held her hands lovingly.**

** "Please, Bunny-sama…" Sasuke began.**

** "Let us have a closer look your AutoMail legs?" Winry begged, causing the three running up to skid on their faces to a few inches past them.**


	74. Chaotic: Illegal Card! Klay VS OniiSan!

**Me: Update! Chapters till new Opening: 4 Oh, and do please be so kind as to look for darkfire2121 and my collaboration on darkfire2121's page.

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

Ruka took in a nice, deep breath of the morning air in Chaotic. A month had gone by since Wulf appeared. She was a bit startled by him at first, but had gotten use to him over some time. It had also been nearly a month since Bulkhead, Jetfire, and Jetstorm received word from Optimus Prime and were informed to head to Smash Manor. She sat down at a table and tapped the shoulder of a serving robot.

"Um…May I have some Flame Orb Rings with some 2 percent milk, a cup of Orth the Orange Juice, and Arborsmash Apple juice, and a side of Delirium Donuts, glazed with Oreo crumbs sprinkled on the top?" Ruka asked, letting the robot scan her Transer GX's data holder.

-Very well. Your order will be ready in just five minutes. Have a pleasant wait, SignerRuka-

"Thank you," Ruka nodded when she heard a yawn beside her, knowing the yawn belong to her 'shield' and 'sword,' "Wulf-san."

"Ruka," Wulf's voice whispered when another yawn was heard.

"Morning, Ruka," Peyton greeted as he sat across from her, stopping a waiter bot, "Yo. I need ten orders of the Special for today in Breakfast."

-At once, PeytonicMaster-

"Thanks, my metal bro," Peyton nodded before feeling a shiver run up his spine, "And hello to you too, Big Bad Wolfie."

"Peyton," Wulf's voice confirmed.

"I still don't get how he gets here," Peyton said.

"I let him overshadow my legs before transporting myself here, Peyton-kun," Ruka replied.

"Got it," Peyton nodded, "So what brings you here so early, little lady?"

"I got a message that I have an early match against someone coming here to Chaotic," Ruka replied.

"Looks like you can chalk up another win," Peyton chuckled.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Ruka replied, "When someone new comes to Chaotic, there is something surprising each time. Remember how you lost to a five-year-old and his Blazvatan?"

"How was I suppose to know he had one?"

"Exactly."

-Your orders, SignerRuka and PeytonicMaster- the ServBots said as they delivered the orders.

"Thank you," Ruka and Peyton said before they began to eat.

Peyton pushed one of his meals to the side as he ate. Within seconds, the plate and the items upon it were gone. Wulf belched in unison with Peyton, causing Ruka to laugh. Soon, Ruka hummed to herself as she awaited her opponent in the Crellan Drome. She rather liked the Codemaster that ran this Drome since her match against him. She barely won had not Wulf emerged from her last form, ironically being Wulf, and distracted Cromaxx for her to get him in the back with her current Creature's claws, turning Cromaxx's body to code.

"Ruka?" a voice pondered when she looked up from her Scanner.

"Onii-Chan?" Ruka asked as she looked to the other side of the room.

"Not in Chaotic! Oi! I'm starting to regret letting you get away with it since you're so cute!" Onii-San sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's bad enough I have to beat it into everyone _else's_head that even though I'm twelve, they can't call me Onii_-Chan_._"_

"Um…Onii-Ch…Onii-San, how did you get here?" Ruka asked.

"I'll talk about it later," Onii-San replied as he took out a necklace from the front of his shirt, the end resembling a silver drill. A moment later he plugged it into the stand and turned it, the screen appearing before him, "Let's get ready, shall we?"

"Hai," Ruka nodded as she set her Army, _'Let's see…I'll go with Wulf so I can learn a bit more about his abilities. For BattleGear…A Mugician's Lyre so I can let Wulf use a Mugic. I better go with the Song of Rejuvenation. …And how did he do that with that necklace?'_

"I'm not going to tell you unless you beat me, Ruka-chan," Onii-San replied as if he heard her thoughts.

-Players, lock your decks- the computerized voice said before the two locked their decks, revealing their armies to one another.

"Franky?" Ruka repeated, shuddering as she recalled the Dimensional Roars that Lan had shown her of the Thousand Sunny.

"What? This will be good," Onii-San grinned, "Though I'm sure Wulf will have some trouble as well against Franky and vice-versa."

-NeoNazo356, as you are new to Chaotic, you may release the first attack-

"Very well," Onii-San nodded.

-Please spin your Location Randomizer. The Location is…Karakuri Island. Please select your attacking and target Creatures-

"Ow! Franky attacks Wulf!" Onii-San declared before pressing his hand to Franky's image.

Ruka tapped the image of Wulf on her screen. She closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of change. She felt the follicles of black fur grow upon her form as she increased in size. She felt her bones crick, creak, crack, and repair themselves into Wulf's shape as her teeth felt like various dental tools were reshaping them into Wulf's fangs. She opened her eyes and looked down to see she had completed the transformation. She looked across to see that Franky stood where Onii-San was.

"The Location may be cold," Ruka spoke in Wulf's voice, "Perhaps you would like to borrow my pelt?"

"Fur pelts? You got to be kidding! No thanks! If I wore crap like that…" Franky replied.

The two appeared on a snowing island, across from each other. The island was large with various forests and the tallest mountain had two giant spikes going through it that were coated in heating coils. Franky put his sunglasses on and snapped his fingers. He proceeded to start posing and tapping his foot.

"Aw! Nah, man, it wouldn't be fitting for a pervert! Aw!" Franky continued as he posed before snapping his fingers and began to perform a strange dance, "Hey, follow my lead! Shake your hip to the right! Right hand on your waist! Stick out your left hand! Slide and…left!"

Everyone watching the matches on various screens began to stop as they watched Franky begin his dance. He began to repeat 'Right! Left! Right! Left!' over and over again as he changed the directions he shook his hip, placed his right hand, and placed his left hand. Some of them began to follow Franky, including Ruka/Wulf.

"Repeat! Aw! One! Two! One! Two! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! One! Two! One! Two! One! Two! One! Two! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Aw! One! Two! One! Two! Ha!" Franky ordered before all those following his lead began to roll their arms over their heads and posed like Franky, "Super! Woo-wee! Great!"

"Um…Should we fight now?" Wulf asked, no longer dancing.

"Ow! Yeah!" Franky declared when Wulf vanished, "Hey! Don't disappear, dammit!"

_"Sorry, but this is how I fight at times. Or, to be more precise, how _Wulf _fights!"_ Wulf's voice said with a howl.

With that, Wulf vanished from sight. He reappeared, phasing through the ground, and swung his claws at Franky's back. Franky managed to dodge the attack in time and jumped back.

"Oi! So you think you can beat me because you know my weak point? Well then, take this! Franky...Invincible!"

With that, Franky fell back onto his back and began to make snow angels. Wulf and everyone watching facefaulted at the act, especially since it was _named_. Franky then got up after a minute and extended his arm at Ruka, his hand flipped outward to reveal a barrel in his left arm and a scope through his left palm.

"Weapons Left!" Franky roared as he fired a cannon ball from his hand and struck Wulf through ten trees before running off, "Catch me if you can!"

"Franky!" Wulf howled as he erupted out of the destroyed trees.

He chased after Franky on all fours, letting instinct take control. He chased Franky into an abandoned structure and down a hallway. He skidded to a halt when he saw Franky's rear had swollen up to more than the size of his body, and was still inflating.

"I'm done now…It's time for me to self-destruct," Franky said, "With it, I'll be taking out everything in a 30 kilometer radius."

"Uh oh…" Wulf gulped as the rear continued to swell up.

"Coup de…Boo!" Franky declared, releasing a giant fart that rocketed him down the hall and away from Wulf.

"Agh! Ooh! Ugh! Nasty! Can't…breath…" Wulf gagged when he sniffed the air, "Hmm…Smells like Cola…Argh! I can't believe I just sniffed his fart! Yuck!"

* * *

"Wulf, please show us a sign that you don't do that," Sarah said, earning a 'N' and 'O' to be scratched onto the plate she had before her, "Thank goodness…"

* * *

After spending ten minutes gagging and wheezing, Wulf recovered. He phased through various walls in his path until he found Franky…Holding a finger over a large red self-destruct button. Wulf paled as Franky grinned evilly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Wulf begged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Franky nodded, "Nightmare of Barujimoa!"

Franky slammed his fist down on the button. The screens that everyone were watching zoomed out to show the entire island. Everyone gasped as the center of the island exploded, destroying the mountain with two spikes going through it in a mushroom cloud-like explosion. If one paid close attention, they could see a faint Franky in the sky, giving a thumbs up with his sunglasses on and a huge grin before rolling his arms and doing Franky's signature star pose.

"Who puts a Self-Destruct Button for a mountain in their lab?" nearly everyone exclaimed, wigging out.

In the field of battle, Wulf phased through the smoke, coughing. He felt that his HP was down to 10. He formed the Mugician's Lyre and strummed it, summoning a blue Mugician. He took out his Mugic and let it enter the Mugic. He felt his HP increase by 20 before he looked at the smoke.

"Seems he coded himself," Wulf said, "But why am I still here?"

"That's because I'm not coded yet!" a voice declared in the smoke, "That was what Franky needed for his Special Ability…Battle Franky Thirty_-Seven!"_

The smoke was blown away and revealed Franky. He had two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from his the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on. His shoulders, torso, and arms were also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance. He now appeared to be wearing metal rigged suspenders on his person. He had replaced his elbows with large blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with 'BF-37' labeled on them, and his forearms with large cubes, with his trademark star tattooed through an edge. Klay just looked at Franky with stars in his eyes.

"So what?" Wulf growled, "Let's see you handle…_this_!"

Wulf inhaled before releasing a howl, almost in a wail-like sound. From his mouth, green shockwaves erupted and shot out at Franky. He smirked before slapping each shockwave to the side. Wulf's eyes widened before he took flight. Smaller robotic hands emerged from his larger ones. He then began to create a giant staircase that easily went past Wulf.

"Franky Skywalk! Super Franky!" Franky declared before Chopper appeared in Heavy Point beside him as the song 'Franky Guarantee' played.

_'Ah! He used Mugic!'_ Wulf thought as the two jumped at him.

"Super Frapper Gong!" both declared as they slammed their fists into Wulf's face, causing him to be sent spiraling into the ground. He collided with it and exploded into code. Franky gave his pose in the Drome when they returned.

-The winner is…NeoNazo356-

"Ow! That was Super!" Franky declared before changing back into Onii-San, doing Franky's pose, except a bit awkwardly because of the difference in size of their forearms.

"That was amazing, Onii-San!" Ruka gasped, "How did you do that?"

"Simple; Franky was the guy who did that."

"What? You mean that actually happened?" Ruka gasped as the two walked out.

"You bet. About two and a half years ago, if I recall," Onii-San replied.

"Hey, you!" a voice declared before Klay approached them, causing Ruka to hide behind Onii-San when she saw who it way.

"Yes?" Onii-San asked, assuming a protective stance in front of Ruka.

"That was a pretty impressive battle you had. Greetings to Chaotic," Klay said, "My name is Klay."

_"He's one of the two who tried to take the Transer GX,"_ Ruka whispered, making Onii-San glare at the teen.

"Oh, really now? Well then…I challenge you to a Match in the Crellan Drome. Ten minutes!" Onii-San declared.

"Oh no…I'm not here to _battle_. I'm here to trade," Klay said, "I'll give you ten of my scans for your Franky."

"No. I prefer to go…all in. We'll battle in the Crellan Drome in one hour," Onii-San explained, "The winner of the match gets _all_ the scans the loser has."

A cash register was heard in Klay's head as his eyes turned into cards. He shook his head before hastily shaking Onii-San's hand. A wicked sneer formed on his face.

"Well, then, I'll be waiting for you in one hour. Ta-ta," Klay smirked before walking off.

"Onii-Chan, what are you doing?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Trust me, guys like him piss me off," Onii-San growled, "He attacked you and tried to break my invention! Ruka, as your twelve-year-old-but-actually-twenty-two-year-old senior, I order you to take me to the CodeMasters!"

"What?"

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't try to get out of it by informing the CodeMasters about this. Mainly Crellan. If I'm right, than Crellan owes me a favor for a heart surgery I had to give him a few years back when I was 18 and last in this Zone," Onii-San explained, "Now take me there, or I won't let you call me Onii-Chan anymore."

"Hai!" Ruka nodded before the two ran off, Onii-San following behind Ruka.

* * *

"He's doing _what_?" Sarah, Tom, Kaz, and Peyton exclaimed, making Ruka flinch and Wulf nearly lose his invisibility from the pitch.

"He's battling Klay for all the scans in their decks," Ruka explained as she pointed at a screen that showed Onii-San and Klay preparing their Armies, "See?"

"…How does that drill thing work in making his scans appear?" Tom asked.

"I have no clue," Ruka shrugged.

* * *

-Players, lock your decks-

The two nodded before tapping their Code Scanners. The Armies were revealed. Klay just tilted his head, never seeing any of the creatures Onii-San had. Onii-San noted the Underworlders and Mipedian Klay had. He had seen Tiaane summon the Mipedian Klay had, along with some of the Underworlders in Klay's Army.

-Klayotic. Due to your repetitive misconduct as a Chaotic player, NeoNazo356 will select an attack target first- the deep computer voice boomed.

"How very kind of you Mr. Computer," Onii-San said as he placed his hand onto the holographic screen. "Still, just to be a little more fair, I think I'll let Klay choose the first Location, and I'll opt to designate the attack target for this round."

* * *

Back outside, Tom, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton, along with Ruka, all spewed their drinks out in the common spit take.

"Is he crazy?" Tom asked.

"I hope not," Ruka said, "There's always a meaning to his actions. …But only he understands them."

"That doesn't help much, Little Lady…" Peyton sighed before Wulf overshadowed him and nodded, giving his agreement to Peyton before excusing himself from the body, "Dude…Why do I feel like chasing my rear till I collapse?"

* * *

"Now then, Summon Spirit: Origin, attacks Magmon," Onii-San said coolly as he placed his hand on the screen before stepping backwards, a whirlwind of code enveloping him in a miniature cyclone.

When it cleared, he was now a well-muscled human with four arms with two of them crossed in front of his chest, violet eyes, golden blonde hair that barely falls over his eyes and flowed down his back, gradually turning redder with pitch black tips. He wore blue shoulder guards with gold spikes settling downward at the front, and purple armored boots that went up to mid-thigh, small feather-like extensions extending from the outer sides of the ankles, his legs themselves a hue of purple until up to his waist with blue feather-like extensions at his sides at the hips. Orbiting around him were dozens of silver spearhead-shaped emblems with green gems inset into them.

As Onii-San/Origin slowly rose a few inches into the air, the silver emblems orbiting slowly around him, with a flick of each wrist, he then wielded four bluish silver, beautifully-forged swords with various curves in them, reflecting the light of the small room.

"Huh. Thought you'd start out with that odd Franky scan," Klay said as he spun the Location Randomizer, then placed his hand on the screen transformed into the hulking brute made of obsidian and lava known as 'Magmon.'

"Do not think I would use the same Scan twice in succession so quickly," Onii-San spoke, Origin's voice now a low but melodious and powerful echo.

-Battle, start- the computerized voice said as the two fighters disappeared in a flash of code.

In a flash of code, Onii-San found himself in a volcanic cavern, most of the floor lined with bubbling magma, with a few red stone platforms granting reprieve from a flaming death.

"Hmmm. I would take a guess and say this is the Lava Pond stage…" Onii-San noted.

"That's right~!" Klay spoke in a sing-song voice as the hulking form of Magmon rose over one of the pillars. "And you'll regret letting me chose the battlefield, because here, all of Magmon's fire attacks get a big boost."

"I will try to keep that in mind," Onii-San spoke calmly.

Klay's eyes narrowed before he thrust his palms forward. "Flame Orb!"

The next moment a fireball was loosed in Origin's direction, only or him to slice it in half, the fire spinning away from him, with one of his swords.

"Rrrrrrr. Flame Orb!" Klay shouted again, launching another fireball at Origin, only for it to meet the same fate.

Now Klay was starting to get angry. He started unleashing a massive bombardment of Flame Orb attacks, only for each one to be swatted out of the way or sliced in half by one of Origin's swords.

"I grow tired of this charade," Origin spoke calmly as he crossed his 4 swords in front of him, "Spiral Flare!"

The next moment, a spiraling column of flame was launched from Origin's swords, striking Magmon and sending him flying backwards. A moment later, as Klay shook off that hit, to his shock, Origin had now taken to the air and was looming right above him.

"Thunder Arrow!" Origin cried as he crossed his blades to the heavens.

The next moment a loud crack issued through the air, and he quickly rolled out of the way just as three lightning strikes struck the ground, turning into balls of lightning linked together, before a large column of lightning struck down from above, making a large crater at the blast site.

"Lavalanche!" Klay roared as he launched a torrent of lava from his chest, straight at Origin.

"Absolute!" Origin countered, a massive spiked prison of ice appearing in front of the lava attack, absorbing all damage in a blast of smoke. When it cleared, to Klay and everyone's shock, the massive mass of ice had not melted one bit. The next moment it exploded in a frigid blast, gracing Origin with a slight breeze, while several large ice crystals struck Magmon.

"Ash Torrent!" Klay roared as he leapt backwards and launched three plumes of black ash straight for Origin.

"Rameesh!" Origin cried as he pointed his four swords at the incoming attack, the points meeting as three rays of thunder lashed out and plowed straight through Klay's attack before striking him, electrocuting him in the process and throwing him to the ground.

"Rrrrgh. How can one Creature be able to stop all of my attacks?" Klay asked himself as he tried to get up. "I even have the home field advantage!"

"You will find that my scans are very powerful," Origin spoke. "Now, I grow tired of this prattle, and shall end his match."

Klay tried to get up once more, and continue fighting, but Origin cut him short.

"EARTH BITE!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath Klay began to rumble, then, a jagged shell of Earth rose above him like the maw of a mighty beast before closing the world around him. The next moment it collapsed into itself, and Magmon disappeared in a flare of code.

"Wha…How…How did you do that?" Klay demanded, "That's impossible!"

"The impossible is how Team Dai-Guren rolls!" Onii-San declared.

-Klayotic, it is your attack. Please spin your Location Randomizer. The Location is…Fear Valley-

"Pyrithion attacks Darth Vader!" Klay declared as he pressed his pick, turning into the orange serpent with arms.

Onii-San nodded before tapping his screen. The swirling of data engulfed him, transforming him into a man of six feet. He wore nothing but black armor and robes, a black cape on his back. Over his head was a black helmet with black lens over the eyes. He breathed heavily, almost as if he had an iron lung. Everyone watching and hearing the breathing Darth Vader released shuddered.

* * *

"Dude…I bet that guy makes Fear Valley seem pleasant from his breathing…" Peyton gulped.

* * *

Darth Vader and Pyrithion appeared in different areas of a dark, semi-demonic mountainous area. Darth Vader looked around before walking in a direction. He turned around a corner and came face to face with a demonic bat. He simply walked by it, unfazed by the illusion this land seemed to create for those weak of Courage. He heard a blast before taking out a Lightsaber and easily slicing through the Flame Orb sent at him. Pyrithion hissed as he lunged at Darth Vader when the Sith Lord held up a hand. Almost instantly, Pyrithion was grabbing his own neck while being lifted a few yards into the air, being choked to death by something. Pyrithion gagged as he tried to fire any attack he could think of when Darth Vader twisted his hand. With one final gag, Pyrithion exploded into code. Klay collapsed to his knees in the Drome, panting while trying to regain his breath.

"H…How did…What the hell was that?" Klay panted.

"The Force," Darth Vader replied as he changed back into Onii-San, "Guess you weren't strong enough to resist it."

-Onii-San, it is your attack-

"Thank you," Onii-San said as he spun his Location Randomizer.

For the next ten minutes, Onii-San used Darth Vader and destroyed one more Creature when Klay managed to finally to Code Darth Vader as Takinom-an orange-skinned female Creature with double-jointed legs, raptor feet, claws for fingers, silver, spiked armor with red highlights, long black hair, and blue eyes-with a Song of Fury combined with a Lavalanche and then took another twenty to manage to get a tie with Origin with Takinom, resulting in both losing their Creature.

-Klayotic, it is your attack-

"I'll let the new guy have his Spin since he let me use it the first go," Klay said, "Van Bloot attacks Captain Flint."

-The Location is…Treasure Planet-

"Treasure Planet? Klay repeated as his form transformed into a skeletal fallen angel with a red, robotic eye and skeleton-like battle armor.

"You'll see," Onii-San chuckled as his body began to transform in the Code.

Onii-San embraced the feeling of his body breaking apart and reforming. What stood in his place was…inhumane to say the least. The body was humanoid in appearance, yet wore clothes fit for a pirate captain and a fleet admiral pitch black and blue in color. waist-length, brown hair emerged from its head. Its face resembled a demon's, multitudes of fangs within it, large nostrils, and six golden demonic eyes. Upon its neck was a scarlet scarf and the bony fingers of the Creature ended with razor sharp claws.

"Captain Flint? So, what, you're from a parody of Treasure Island?" Van Bloot asked.

"My name is Captain Nathaniel Flint and I am a Space Pirate. Let's get Chaotic!" Flint roared.

In a flash of light, Captain Flint walked along a path before stopping at a large cliff. He chuckled to himself, aware of the presence of Van Bloot trying to approach him through the air. One thing Captain Flint was known for throughout his life was his ability to flee from all and hoard his treasure within a planet he created himself. Two pistols formed in his hands before he turned and fired, blasting a wing off Van Bloot. The Underworlder screamed in pain as he dropped to before Captain Flint, clutching the bleeding area where his left wing was. His eyes widened when Captain Flint's pistols turned into a gold sword and took off the other wing.

"Y-You can't have two BattleGear!" Van Bloot cried out on pain.

"Ye should know about thy form, landlubber; Captain Flint can use up to _ten_ BattleGear!" Captain Flint declared, "Centroid of the Mechanism!"

A swelling crescendo was heard, almost as if it were the music of something appearing, was heard. Within Flint's empty hand, a gold sphere formed within it. With a grin, he dropped it, the orb landing within a slot made specifically for it on the cliff floor. A green sphere of energy, mapping out the entire of existence, formed from the sphere. Before the cliff, the two-and those watching the match-awed as a giant triangle made of green energy formed, easily 100 yards tall and revealing Temporal Tower.

* * *

"Wh…What is that?" Kaz gasped.

"Tio estas la sekreto (kiu)instig Kapitano Silika kapablo eviti ĉiuj ..ntoj postkuris lin...Trezoron Planedon ankaŭ estas krado por ir ĉie en ekzisto...even aliaj Zonoj se unu dezirita. Li uzis ĉi tiu portalo al vetur proksimume la Zonoj, ŝtel(ad) trezoroj. Li kaŝis ĝin ene de la kerno de la ... mem planedo ili estas sur. Sed mi ne povas helpi ke mi forges io li iam dir al mi jam en Ŭalker-a Prizono..." Wulf explained, overshadowing Peyton, while tapping his chin.

"Wulf, get out of Peyton. And someone get me a translation," Sarah growled.

"He said 'That is the secret behind Captain Flint's ability to avoid all who chased him...Treasure Planet is also a gate for go all over existence...even other Zones if one wished. He used this portal to travel about the Zones, stealing treasures. He stashed it within the core of the very planet they are on. But I cannot help that I forget something he once told me back in Walker's Prison...'" Reborn, sitting next to Ruka, translated, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san!" Ruka gasped.

"A baby?" Kaz asked.

"Hitman, actually," Ruka replied as Wulf went out of Peyton, once more invisible.

"…Ohh…So this is Reborn…" Peyton said, "Dude's a Mafioso, dudes. You _don't_ want to mess with the guy. He's been spendin' years tryin' ta find his kidnapped student."

"And beat him to a pulp for losing to idiots," Reborn added with a scowl, "Now pay attention to the match."

* * *

Captain Flint smirked as he tapped an area on the energy sphere. The portal switched to Underworld City. Van Bloot's eyes widened in shock before Captain Flint tapped the center of an image of the very planet they were on. The triangle closed and then opened to reveal an area completely filled with treasures. He then picked up Van Bloot by the neck and began dragging him to the giant gate.

"Well…Let's go sight-seeing, matey," Captain Flint chuckled sinisterly.

The two walked through the portal, Captain Flint smirking to himself as he intentionally stepped through a red laser trip-wire at his feet. Surrounding them on the other side of the platform was a vast horde of treasure beyond anything anyone had ever seen. He made his way to an advanced ship, its advance crimson sails torn and revealing gaping holes within them. Van Bloot was thrown upon it before Flint jumped on. Van Bloot, gasping, slowly looked up and screamed. Sitting within a throne on the ship, surrounded by gold and jewels, was _another_ Captain Flint, now a simple skeleton with something in his clenched left hand. The in-the-flesh Flint chuckled to himself as he blasted the sails off and lit them on fire except for one. He fashioned himself a strange device from the remains, resembling a floating surfboard with a glowing crimson sail.

"You know…I always hated those who would try to steal me treasure…So I rigged this entire planet to blow higher than a Galypsian Kite!" Captain Flint exclaimed as he used the flying device to soar out of the core and through the triangle-shaped gate.

Within a matter of seconds, Van Bloot screamed as various explosions erupted around the various poles of the core. One fell and pierced the core, causing the treasure to fall between the cracks. Another fired a purple laser than began to make more gaping entries upon the core. Van Bloot tried to get to the portal when it closed just as he go to the railing of the ship. Van Bloot screamed as the core exploded, turning him to code.

"H…How did you do that? That's impossible! Y…You're cheating, aren't you?" Klay exclaimed as Captain Flint changed back into Onii-San.

"Oh, please…Cheating?" Onii-San said incredulously. "_I_ do not stoop so low as that, unlike yourself."

"How so?" Klay asked, wondering where this was going.

"I do not stoop so low in my Chaotic Career that I have to steal from little _girls_," Onii-San replied as he snapped his fingers, a complete replay of Klay and Krystella's attempted assault on Ruka appearing on all the screens in Chaotic and even one between the two.

"Wh…Where…Where the hell did you get that?" Klay demanded in shock as his actions were thrown out in the open.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah!" Onii-San taunted with his tongue out and his left eyelid pulled down, "Like I'd tell you, Pedopedo."

"P-Pedopedo?" Klay repeated.

_"That is true. Considering the fact that the replay looks as if you are trying to molest our little Ruka when you pulled her into the bushes,"_ a voice said.

Almost instantly, Code began to seep own from the computerize image of the Chaotic Symbol. The Code solidified into a tall figure, easily a few inches taller than Klay. He wore glimmering white robes with a white, finned helmet that contained blue highlights and 'eyes.'

"C-CodeMaster Crellan…" Klay gasped.

"I mean, c'mon, you've got a goatee! It makes you look older than you probably are! Though I really don't know nor do I care," Onii-San continued.

"Indeed. It's been some time since we last met, Onii-San," Crellan bowed.

* * *

"A CodeMaster…Bowing to someone that hadn't beaten them?" Sarah gawked.

"Dude…Onii-San knows a CodeMaster…" Peyton gawked.

"Amazing…" Tom awed.

"Not surprising…" Ruka muttered as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake, having seen the guy bow to Onii-San earlier.

* * *

"Klay…I am ashamed of you and Krystella. I have observed both of you the moment you appeared on Chaotic," Crellan said, "And with each passing second, I grew more and more furious at your conducts of misbehavior. Stealing, bribery, thievery, even murder…Your crimes have gone on long enough. As of this moment, the CodeMasters revoke your Chaotic C…"

"Hold on. I wish to give him such a thorough and humiliating defeat to get the point across," Onii-San interjected, "But I am also willing to give him a final chance. If he can defeat one more Creature I have, then he may keep his Chaotic Code and all of my Scans. Furthermore, if he wins, he is excused from all crimes for the next year and may get away with anything."

"I like…And if you win?"

"You and Krystella will simply suffer…A Penalty Game once you two leave Chaotic for the last time," Onii-San replied.

"But…"

"Crellan!"

"Yes, Onii-San…" Crellan sighed, "I still owe you for saving my life from HBD those years ago. I will allow this. Continue the match."

With that, Crellan shattered into Code. Onii-San simply smirked at Klay. Klay, though, was trying to give the darkest glare anyone had tried to give the man-turned-child.

_'How dare this brat try to get rid of _me _from Chaotic! I _am _Chaotic!'_ Klay thought as he looked at his last Creature, _'And this little baby will win it for me and let me rule Chaotic like I deserve!'_

-Onii-San, please select the final Location. The Final Location is…Super Spiral Galaxy-

"Heh…Ironic that the fate of the world of Chaotic rests in such a place once again. Klay, if you would," Onii-San offered, "And know this…As of now, this is a Yami No Game."

"But of course. Mipedian WarBeast Uboraan attacks…_Onii-San_!" Klay declared with a maniacal laugh.

"What?" everyone in Chaotic gasped as the screens Klay and Onii-San were using to display their Armies turned scarlet.

The Chaotic's computerized referee spazzed out until shattering into black Code. Klay sneered as the Core Drill shot out of Onii-San's stand while his swirled around him in a scarlet Code. In place of Klay, a giant dragon-like beast stood. It easily dominated the Dai-Maxxor's size by ten feet. It's entire body was coated in a scarlet aura. Near-black blue scales coated its body with obsidian and crimson lines tracing parts of it were upon the scales in various areas. Coating his demonic cranium was a deep crimson-colored skull with six spikes emerging from the back with a giant horn blade on the snout. Its eyes were completely scarlet, even the whites of its eyes. The tips of its claws were coated in a black energy, completely venom green and violet.

"Th…That can't be Uboraan!" Peyton gasped, "My main man Tiaane showed me Uboraan before and this wasn't like that!"

"And how come Onii-San didn't transform into a Creature?" Sarah asked worriedly. "That…That just can't be allowed!"

"It is an illegal card," Reborn explained, "Those cards were created by Chaotic Hackers when the game first started out. The Hackers used these cards to prevent their opponents from becoming creatures and turn them to Code, allowing their Scanners to absorb all the cards within their Scanners after getting rid of their opponents. In all cases for good."

"Shouldn't the Chaotic Referee or the CodeMasters be able to stop this?" Tom asked as the two appeared in Super Spiral Galaxy.

"I'm afraid not, Tom," Reborn replied sadly, "Once an Illegal Card is used, it locks everyone not within the Drome out and deletes the Referee. Onii-San is on his own now."

"No... This is all my fault," Ruka said sadly. "If I had just kept my mouth shut, he wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Eep," Onii-San squeaked as Uboraan towered high over him, high above the spiraling galaxy platform. "Not good…"

_**"ROAAAAAAR!"**_ Uboraan roared as it reared its head back letting loose a mighty roar.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Onii-San cried as he began to run around the platform, Uboraan shooting fire from its mouth and lightning from its claws, going straight for the kill. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

A blast of scarlet and black energy roared out of Uboraan's jaws. Onii-San jumped and managed to shield himself frm the blast with a galaxy. He poked his head out from behind it when his eyes widened at the sight of Uboraan not being in the place he originally was. A shadow dominated him.

"Oh fuck…He's right behind me, isn't he?" Onii-San asked, smelling the scent of decay and ruin.

He turned and looked up at Uboraan's face. Onii-San chuckled nervously and Uboraan growled/laughed sinisterly. Onii-San let out a high-pitched scream and ran away just as Uboraan crushed the galaxy they were on with one swipe of his claws. He vanished and reappeared before Onii-San, whacking him through ten more with one claw. The last galaxy Onii-San hit cracked and he coughed up blood.

* * *

"Onii-San!" Ruka gasped as the group was running towards the Drome while watching a nearby screen.

"We've got to get him out of th…" Tom began before they all skidded to a halt.

Before them all was Krystella, currently frowning. Fifty percent of her body was coated in chains, a straightjacket, and various cuffs. Four white robbed figures were at her sides, each one holding a chain attached to Krystella. Out of them, two were females. Crellan and an orange mask-wearing figure in white robes were trying to force the doors open, pulling as hard as they could.

"C-CodeMasters…" Kaz gasped, getting their attention.

"It is no use," Crellan spoke, fear in his tone, "They're sealed shut."

"I thought we deleted those damn things and informed authorities to those hackers!" the orange-masked man growled, slamming a black-gloved fist on the doors.

"We thought so as well, Imthor," one of the females holding Krystella's chains, wearing white robes like Crellan and Imthor, but wore a pink mask resembling an angel, replied, "It could be he obtained that scan when those Hackers were still about."

"Heh…That's not true," Krystella sneered, "You see, we made a deal with a M'arillian a few months after they first showed up. Do you know just how the M'arillians were able to dominate Underworld City? We told them everything we knew about Chaor and Underworld City."

"You sold them out?" Kaz growled as he was held back by Wulf, who had to solidify himself to stop Kaz.

"Wulf?" Crellan pondered.

"Si."

"A C-Creature in Chaotic?" Imthor gawked.

"Trust me, I've seen much stranger things," Crellan replied, "Wulf, you try."

Wulf nodded. He took in the deepest breath he could muster for a spirit before unleashing his Ghostly Wail. The attack created a large explosion. The smoke from it cleared and everyone but Krystella growled. The entire Drome was intact and not a single dent on the doors.

"How did these M'arillians get you a Forbidden Scan?" Crellan demanded as he grabbed Krystella by the neck and brought her to his mask.

"They had a Hacker at the Doors of the Deep Mines," Krystella explained, "They took over their minds and gave us their entire decks. And now all you weak sluts and bastards can just watch as that pipsqueak is killed…not just his code, but his real self as well. You see, the Hackers they had made cards that also killed the Player's Real Self."

"You disgust me," the female spat.

"Look!" Sarah gasped as she pointed at a screen that showed Onii-San running away from Uboraan.

* * *

Suddenly, in mid-run, Onii-San tripped and fell to the ground. When he tried to get back up, he feel and ended up clutching his ankle. "Gah! Dammit! I sprained my ankle!"

_**"YOU'RE DEAD!"**_ Uboraan roared as it reared its head back before shooting a giant wall of fire from its body at Onii-San.

"Onii-San!" Ruka and the others cried as the wall of flame slammed into Onii-San.

_**"YAHAHAHA! I WIN! I ALWAYS WIN!" **_Uboraan roared in triumph as let loose a mighty roar.

When the smoke from Uboraan's attack cleared, Onii-San's clothing was slightly singed, and he was covered head to toe in soot. It seemed that at the last moment he was able to dodge, but any closer, and the hit would've _incinerated_him.

"Three minutes..." Onii-San said as he got to his feet, eyes closed from exhaustion. "That's all I need."

_**"EH? WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO AGAINST ME?"**_ Uboraan demanded. _**"NONE OF YOUR ATTACKS HAVE EVEN MADE A SCRATCH! HONESTLY, THOSE BITS OF GALAXIES YOU USED ON ME WERE MORE LIKE FEATHERS."**_

"I'll tell you why," Onii-San said as he stood proud, reaching into his back pocket. "I've got a special lady waiting for me back home, and for that reason alone, I can't lose to scum like you."

_**"EH? YOU MEAN THAT SIGNERRUKA?"**_ Uboraan asked. _**"WHAT? YOU DOING THIS FOR **_**HER**_**?"**_ he asked, causing said signer to blush a little and getting a giggle from the female CodeMasters and Sarah and snickers from the males, minus Crellan.

"That's one reason, though Ruka's more like a little sister to me," Onii-San stated as he drew an obsidian-black pocket watch with a gold face from his pocket, the design gothic in appearance. "The special lady I'm talking about is someone else though."

_**"REALLY? WHO?"**_ Uboraan asked.

Onii-San opened his eyes and stared coldly back at the War Beast staring him down. "I need not explain myself to a dead man," he concluded as the watch face opened like an eye, a golden glow emitting from the face as he flipped it into the air, catching it with his right hand and bringing it beside his left, then brought it forward, his middle and index fingers raised as a wall of golden kanji rose behind him. At the same time, several black feathers began to waver through the air in front of him before a circular golden wall with archaic Japanese, Gothic, and various other types of symbols appeared before him.

When he pushed the pocket watch into the golden wall, a massive golden glow was released as he pushed himself through it. Then, when he stepped out onto the other side, instead of a pocket watch in his hand was a pure black katana, sheathed and bound by a silver chain. Onii-San himself was now adult-height, and covered head to toe in gothic/demonic armor, blue angular eyes on his helmet, and the pocketwatch having affixed itself below the neck, the gold eye now glowing an eerie red.

After Onii-San rose to full height, his armor steaming with a fading tinge of glow on his black armor, he spun his sword in his hand in a stunning display before tossing it into the air, three small claws gripping the sheath with another eye opening at the midsection before it closed, the kanji for Karas appearing in blue ethereal flame for a few moments.

* * *

"Uh... Guys... What just happened?" Peyton asked as he and everyone else in Chaotic watched as the 12-year-old had now transformed into some kind of mix between a demon, a medieval knight, a samurai, Ghost Rider, and a Power Ranger.

"I thought you said he couldn't transform into a Creature," Sarah said.

"He didn't. This is his _own_ power," Reborn stated casually.

"But wait, his sword is bound by a chain. How will he unsheathe it?" Kaz asked as he pointed that out.

Ruka looked at Onii-San in his new form, staring into his blue-armored eyes which were like a mix between a visor and an insect's compound eyes. After a few moments, the Mark of the Signer on her arm began to glow beneath her sleeve.

"She's a Signer?" Crellan gasped.

Without warning, she pointed her right index and middle fingers at the screen. _I don't know what this feeling is, but I feel like_I'm _the one who will break those chains._"Karas... Release..." she intoned with a wave of her hand.

A moment later, the chain binding Onii-San's sword shattered, where at that point he drew his weapon and swung it before him with expert precision, a light blue blur emitting behind it before he brought it out in a horizontal guard, pointing it at Uboraan. A few seconds later, Ruka's birthmark faded back to normal, with its owner wondering what had just happened before she slumped and was caught by Crellan in mid-fall.

"Crellan, what is a Signer?" Imthor asked.

"I have been keeping some secrets from you all. But those secrets I must keep for Chaotic's-and Perim's-life," Crellan replied.

* * *

**Cue - Karas Transformation Theme**

"Karas... Attack!" Onii-San intoned in a deeper voice as he rushed at Uboraan at supersonic speeds, leaving behind a bluish silver contrail as he rushed at his opponent before appearing directly underneath him, then delivered an uppercut swing to its chest, sending the both of them soaring skywards in a purple pillar of light, disappearing in a rainbow-colored cloud.

A few moments later, the two of them were in a dark tunnel, the ends behind the both of them barred off, and water lining the bottom up to Onii-San's ankles. His reprieve was brief as Uboraan opened up and fired lightning from his claws, only for Onii-San to deflect them harmlessly behind them with his sword in a series of precise movements, wasting no energy in the slightest.

_**"RRRRR! I'LL HAVE THOSE SCANS YET!"**_ Uboraan roared as it unleashed energy from its body and into the water, summoning Onii-San-sized duplicates of itself as they all attacked him headlong, some of them taking to the air.

Onii-San responded by extending his sword before stepping back, his weapon floating in midair as he held his arms above and below him, then brought them together before swinging them diagonally to the sides, sending his sword spinning forward like a buzzsaw before he took off after it. The flying blade cut through all the majority of the duplicates, then caught it. An Uboraan clone tried to attack him from behind, but Onii-San held the blade in a grip parallel to the ground, blocking the attack behind him before spinning around and slashing the clone behind him. He then placed his palm on the back of the blade and brought it down to the scabbard.

When the screen showed out, it showed the clones frozen in midair before they all self-destructed harmlessly around him. When the clones dispersed, a wave of water then rushed at Uboraan, then froze in front of him for a second. A moment later, Onii-San rushed through the wave and appeared at his side, then cut through Uboraan's front left leg, but not coding him, in an overhead swing.

Uboraan swung at him uselessly, Onii-San swinging his sword around himself gracefully before running the back of the blade between his fingers, bringing the scabbard downward until they made contact. At that moment, the eye on his back opened once more, veins closing in on the center as small decorative wings extended down the length of the sheath. Behind him, the darkness turned into a cold night sky, a moon passing through its phases moving behind him as it neared becoming Full. As that happened, Onii-San brought his blade behind him once again, the blade reforming into a monstrous broadsword, burning lines carving down its length, his eyes changing from blue to red bit by bit at a rapid pace.

Then, as the moon behind him became full, the sky behind suddenly turned white, a veil of feathers flowing behind it like an eclipse. Behind Onii-San, the moon fell behind him until it disappeared, the feathers forming into the image of a shrieking griffin, its wings prepped for flight and its claws ready before it flew upward, which changed to the floor as it lunged at Uboraan. The screen showed Onii-San right before he leapt into the air, the screen turning white before a black slash mark appeared, then two, then six, then twelve, then thirty before it zoomed out and around, revealing Uboraan being held in mid-air, the slash marks actually strings binding him in place.

Before Klay, the image of the moon with the black feather veil appeared once more. The feathers then swirled together and formed together to form the silhouette of a demonic crow, two red eyes glowing where the chest would be. The next moment the image shattered into a thousand pieces, revealing a blue moon in a night sky, Onii-San spinning to his right upsidedown before flipping forward and bringing his blade down at the screen.

"Time's up," Onii-San said coldly as he delivered the finishing blow to Uboraan, splitting him in half down the middle.

_**"N-NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**_

"Do it, Amzen," Crellan ordered.

"Trust me. I've been wanting to do this to the bitch for years," the female CodeMaster smirked deviously from behind her mask, "UnderQueen, as of this moment, you are hereby banned from Chaotic. If you are ever able to return to here such as through your sister's Scanner, she will be issued a new one with copies of her scans while the one you used is deleted and you will be forced out."

"You can't do that!" Krystella snarled.

"Shut it," Amzen snarled before she showed her left hand.

The visible eyes in the group widened in shock. In her hand was a heart, still bleeding. Krystella looked down to see a gaping hole where her heart was suppose to be. With one crush, Amzen had destroyed Krystella's wicked heart. Krystella screamed in agony as she exploded into Code. He Code Scanner collapsed to the ground before the screen broke. She looked at the looks she got from everyone, even her fellow CodeMasters.

"What? I wanted to do that, okay? Didn't think she had a heart," Amzen shrugged, "Hotekk, you owe me a date in the Real World."

"Dang it! Why am I always on the losing end of a bet?" a white masked CodeMaster shouted, slapping his white helmet-themed mask with the palm of his black-gloved hand.

* * *

In the aftermath of Onii-San's last attack, the adult-turned-child found himself back in the Drome. For a moment, Onii-San in Karas Form rose up, a cape of black feathers flowing behind him before it twisted around his body and reforming into the demonic pocket watch as he slipped it into his pocket.

-The Winner is…NeoNazo356- the Chaotic Referee said as Onii-San stood, completely alone within the dimly-lit room.

"Thank you," Onii-San bowed before walking out…earning a tackle-hug from Sarah and Ruka while the CodeMasters left in swirls of Code.

"Dude, that was totally wicked! First you were all 'eep!,' and then you were all like 'three minutes!,' and 'time's up' and then…Ah! It's beyond describable!" Peyton exclaimed as the two girls stopped hugging Onii-San.

"And the best part is that no one has to deal with Krystella and Klay anymore in Chaotic," Kaz said, "At least that's two problems gone for both Chaotic and Perim."

"No problem," Onii-San shrugged. "Before I walked out, I uploaded the scans I won off Klay to the CodeMasters. I asked them to get the ones Klay had stolen that were still in the thing back to their original owners. I may not've been able to save _everyone's_scans, but I think those who _do_get their Scans back will be happy for it. They deserve that much."

"So were you to one who designed Ruka's Transer GX?" Tom asked.

"Aesthetically, no. I borrowed the shape from the standard Transer. However, it's all original hardware and tech on the inside," Onii-San noted.

"And what about that cool drill thing?" Peyton asked.

"Oh? This just so happens to be the ultimate in hands-free Scanners," Onii-San answered.

"Where did you get it? How many Scans can you get in it? And how the heck did it work on the stands by just _turning_it?" Kaz asked.

"Oh, look! A billion light-year tall energy mecha wearing a massive crimson cape with six-pointed sunglasses on its face with a ten million light-year tall mecha piloting it from its face!" Onii-San shouted as he pointed to the west.

Everyone, even Wulf-who had returned to being invisible-and Reborn, looked to the west. When they looked back, for a minute they thought Onii-San was still with them, but then he fell over, revealing a very life-like cardboard cutout. In every other direction, no trace of him was to be found. They all sighed, having the feeling their answers would never be answered.

* * *

Back with Onii-San, he'd quickly jumped onto a transporter and gotten back into Perim. However, it seemed that he undershot the return coordinates, so he was a couple miles out of the way. He sighed as he stretched his back, his fight against Klay's Uboraan had taken more out of him then he thought. Had he not been so exhausted, he never would've made such an amateur mistake.

"Oh well…I guess I can just start walking, or maybe hitch a ride or something," he said to himself as he started watching, blissfully unaware of the pairs of eyes watching from behind.

"There he is..." a raspy voice said. "The one who disgraced the Underworld with those inventions of his..."

* * *

**Me: Now that Klay and Krystella are gone from Chaotic, two problems for both Perim and Chaotic have been coded. But just how did Onii-San get to Chaotic? Why is Reborn there? Are there more Illegal Cards? And just where did Onii-San end up, and who is watching him?

* * *

**

**Mini Story: Miracle at Rush Valley Part 3: The Storm and The Miracle**

** Winry, Ed, and Sasuke sighed in a blue corner. They were currently in the home of a famous AutoMail Mechanic along with his son and his wife, currently eight months pregnant. The mechanic had just refused to let Winry be his master, Sasuke to come with him to his Zone to talk with his father about learning AutoMail, and refused to modify Ed's AutoMail to make it lighter. Meanwhile, Rockman was talking to a wrist communicator.**

** "Yes, J…I know, J…! J!" Rockman exclaimed before sighing, "All right…Look, I'm sure we'll be able to get back with you later. Right now, we're waiting out this storm with this legendary AutoMail Mechanic. He actually made Sasuke go into a blue corner. …I know! I just can't believe someone managed to do that! …Okay. I 'll talk to you later."**

** "So, Rockman, you're from another Zone like Will?" Al asked.**

** "Yeah," Megaman replied as thunder crackled outside, "My Zone is a bit of a mix between the world where Lan and Megaman come from, minus it being Mobius's new body called Earth, and a world of Shinobi. But that reminds me…In the watch, when Winry-chan and Bunny-chan managed to open it, what was that date for?"**

** "…That was the day Brother and I burned our house down, so that we wouldn't come back to Resembool since we had no home," Al explained when a man in a blue jacket, black shirt, white bandana on his head with glasses, black hair, and blue jeans ran in, panting.**

** "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, snapping out of it.**

** "Th-The ba…"**

** "The bay, Mr. Satera?" Winry guessed.**

** "The ba…The ba…"**

** "Did she enter labor?" Sasuke asked.**

** "Yes!" Mr. Satera replied.**

** "….Whaaaaaaat?" everyone screamed as Ed and Al began to freak out and run around the room.**

** "Pop went out to get a doctor," Mr. Satera explained when an elderly, muscular man walked in, removing his soaked raincoat.**

** "The bridge has collapsed. Lightning struck it just before I got to it," the man sighed.**

** "Oh crap!" Rockman exclaimed.**

** "Wh-What do we do? There's no way a doctor can come here now!" Ed screamed.**

** "Winry, Bunny, I need your assistance then," Sasuke said as he took out a scroll, unrolling it and applying a bit of his blood from his bitten thumb to reveal a medical kit, "Ridel-san, take me to your wife. I have a bachelor's degree in medical studies, so I may be able to aid in the child's birth in here. The rest of you are to stay h ere, freak out, and pace about."**

** "H-Have you ever been there when a baby was born?" Mr. Satera asked as he led the three to a room.**

** "No. But I have read multitudes of medical books and even have a bachelor's degree in medical studies," Sasuke replied as they walked in to see a woman with short, brown hair in a pink hairband, blue eyes, and a white sleeping gown in bed, currently panting heavily, "Let's get to work. Bunny-chan, I require as many towels as you can find. Winry, boil some water this instant."**

** "Rodger!"**

** "Ridel-san, do you have any disinfectant alcohol?"**

** "I think there was some in the storeroom," Ridel replied before Sasuke made a second copy of himself that ran out and came back in with the item before poofing out of existence.**

** "We brought some drinking water for Mrs. Satera as well," Winry said as the two girls came back in with their accomplished tasks.**

** "Very well, then let us give life to this infant!" Sasuke declared, "Ridel-san, stay by your wife's side, in that chair, and let her crush your hand as much as she needs."**

** "R-Right…" Ridel whimpered before yelping in pain as his wife began to crush his hand while outside, Ed, Rockman, and Al were pacing outside the door.**

** "Is she going to be okay in there?" Rockman asked.**

** "Winry comes from a family of doctors. She grew up reading medical-related books instead of picture books. So what about Sasuke?"**

** "He already told you he had a Bachelor's in Medical," Rockman replied, "But right now, I guess we're going to just have to hope."**

** "Brother…" Al whispered, noticing Ed's AutoMail fist tighten.**

** "Right now, when it really counts, I can't do anything," Ed spoke.**

** "Ow-w-w-w-w! Ah, I'm gonna to die in here! It hurts!" Mrs. Saetera screamed in agony, making the trio hide behind two chairs against the wall nearby, hugging each other and shivering, "I can't take anymore!"**

** "Al, I know we don't believe in God…"**

** "Mm-hmm…But we do believe in Arceus-Kami-Sama," Al said, "We even have proof of her existing."**

** "Hai. Just this once, for her sake, please…"**

** "You know, we could try to divert our attention by asking some stuff. So how is this Zone's me and Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.**

** "Well…Megaman is somewhat like a free spirit. He'll take to relaxing when he feels there's free time. But he's wise, helpful, caring, and taught Brother a few sword techniques when he transmutes his AutoMail arm," Al replied, "What he does, he does for his friends, family, and even those he had just met not even a second ago."**

** "I see…And this Zone's Netto-kun?"**

** "Lan is a lot like Brother is terms of anger…" Al began.**

** "Oi! What's that suppose to mean?" Ed snapped, "Look, Rockman, if there's anyone I'd trust my life with in battle, it'd be Lan and Megaman. Lan didn't even know who we were or even our names and got his left arm deconstructed just to help us. For some reason, his left arm has been regenerating every time he becomes stronger...actually fusing with the AutoMail. Right now, he has bits of metal sticking out of it and a metal hand still. But…"**

** "But…?"**

** "For some reason, I can't help but think of dragons when I'm around Lan," Ed continued, "It's like he's an actual dragon. That's kinda weird, right?"**

** "It could be he's more in tune with his spirit animal than anyone in your group," Rockman said before the screaming stopped and Bunny toppled out of the room, panting and sweating heavily, "Hm?"**

** "Th-The blood…I can't go on anymore…" Bunny whimpered as she slumped as the three went over to a collapsed Winry and Sasuke, both panting and their pink or black apron stained with blood.**

** "Hey, what's going on?" Ed asked.**

** Winry replied by pointing her finger at the bed. Ed, Al, and Rockman slowly turned to look and gasped. In the arms of Mrs. Saetera was a newborn child, crying. The two new parents smiled happily at the baby and then at everyone while outside, the rain had stopped, allowing clear skies to be seen all around.**

** "Th-The baby's been born!" Ed gasped.**

** "Hooray!" Ed, Al, and Rockman cheered.**

** "Sugoi! The baby really has been born!" Rockman exclaimed as Ridel cleaned the infant of any excess blood on it.**

** "You sure are excited," Winry noted.**

** "But of course. This is the birth of a new life," Sasuke chuckled.**

** "Yeah! Alchemist have been working for centuries, and we still haven't accomplished that—A person creating another person," Ed added.**

** "Don't go lumping Alchemy in with the mysteries of life!" Winry ordered.**

** "I can't help it. It's the line of work I'm in. Still, it really is awesome. People are awesome."**

** "Now then, the baby has been safely born, is there anything else we may need to do?" Rockman asked.**

** "Yeah…Pick us up…" Sasuke whined, breaking his normal personality for a few moments with Winry.**

** "Huh?" Rockman and Ed sweatdropped before the two managed to get Winry and Sasuke into chairs.**

** "Winry, Mr. Ridel said he'd like you to come over for a minute," Bunny spoke as she walked out to the four.**

** "I'll be right there," Winry replied.**

** "Bunny…" Ed began.**

** "Hm?" Bunny pondered before Ed slugged her on the head with his AutoMail fist, "Ee-yow! What was that for?"**

** "Shut up and give me my watch back now, you thief!" Ed roared.**

** "You didn't have to hit me with your right arm!"**

** "Then I'll hit you again with my left!"**

** "I'm your granddaddy~!" Pop smiled happily at the infant a few hours later with a doctor beside Mrs. Saetera, "You are so cute!"**

** "That's out of character…" Rockman deadpanned, earning a dark glare from the man.**

** "Mother and baby are both doing just fine. Postnatal treatment has also been appropriate," the doctor examined before looking at Ed, Al, Winry, Sasuke, and Rockman, "Being present at a childbirth is something that even adults freak out over."**

** "Oh, well, we were desperate," Winry replied.**

** "We are in your debt. Especially the young lady and young man in the lab coat," Pop said, "Thank you."**

** "Please, no need to be so formal…" Sasuke chuckled.**

** "Aw, shucks, now I'm gonna blush," Winry blushed.**

** "What do you say? Just this once, take on an apprentice?" Ed asked, holding a fan.**

** "This doesn't have anything to do with that. I don't take on apprentices. But…If you insist, I can refer you to an accomplish engineer who lives at the base of the mountains," Pop replied, blushing slightly while looking away.**

** "Um…Would it be okay if I came by once in a while to watch your work?" Winry asked.**

** "If you were to come by once in a while to see my grandchild, that would be okay. Same goes for the tomboy over there," Pop replied as he walked out, earning a big smile from Bunny and Winry.**

** Later, Sasuke finished sealing the last of their bought AutoMail-related items into scrolls. Ed and Al, the four sitting on a train, awed as they saw Sasuke put all the scrolls into one large scroll before Rockman put it on his back. The two turned to Ed and Al.**

** "J went on home ahead of us," Rockman said, "Good thing they showed Sasuke how to get a portal to HQ."**

** "We wish you both luck in surviving with your master," Sasuke said.**

** "We're gonna die…" Ed and Al whimpered.**

** "Once we get off at Dublith, we'll be heading out to the Prime Zone and where we're staying in that Zone," Rockman spoke as he held up a scroll reading 'Alchemy,' "Thanks for giving us a copy of everything you knew about Alchemy. I'm sure our family could integrate it into just about anything we do."**

** "No problem," Ed replied, "But remember; Absolutely **_**no**_** human transmutation!"**

** "We will be sure to remember," Sasuke replied, "We have two examples before us."**

** "Oh, thanks for that…" Ed muttered.**

** "My apologies, Ed-san," Sasuke spoke before he pulled out a cell phone just as it was ringing, "Yes? Ah, Max, nice to…what? …What? …Kyuubi let **_**who**_** touch the computers? Damn that fox! I don't give a damn if he is my uncle, I'm tearing him a new one for letting an okama near my equipment! …The okama is doing what to the computers? …Uh-huh…Uh-huh…Uh-huh? Oh…Oh? …Oh! …Oh…"**

** "What?" Rockman and Ed pondered.**

** "It seems that Kyuubi-san has allowed an okama to improve the computers by leaps and bounds. Even now, when Kyuubi had last checked the memory space, it was well beyond Terrabytes or even any level of memory he has seen before," Sasuke replied before going back to the phone, "Very well. Can you send us a portal in the town of Dublith? …Why Dublith? We're accompanying Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric to their master's house in Dublith considering J just left us in Rush Valley. And how is Shinobi faring? …Uh-huh…I see…Okay, thank you, Max."**

** "What?" Rockman pondered as Sasuke hung up.**

** "It appears Shinobi is now scarred for life of Palkia due to all the tests we had him perform," Sasuke explained, "Furthermore, it seems that the Absolute Hunters have caused the Zone Watchers and the Smash Tournament to band together and declare war with them."**

** "Anything else?"**

** "Yes. The Hunter Eradication Army just preformed an interview with one of the Zone Watchers. Blaze, by the name, I believe."**

** "You think they'll be wanting an interview with Team Ryuusei as well?" Al asked.**

** "There is a probability of that," Sasuke replied.**


	75. Chaotic: Captured! OniiSan's Potion!

**Me: Update! Chapters till new Opening: 3. Happy Early Halloween, everyone! *cackles like Witch Hazel from the Donald Duck Cartoon 'Trick or Treat'* Everyone who reviews with more than five sentences gets a truckload of Cyber Candy!

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

-Damn. Damn. Damn. Mulligan. Damn…- Crazy Hand said between each hit to his desk with his face.

_"I do not see what is wrong with it,"_ Palkia said.

-The problem with it is that the team has been separated on that world- Master Hand replied –What's worse is that one of them was kidnapped from their Location in a raid. And another has just been kidnapped by those that belong to the same group as the ones who raided the Location the first was in-

_"Oh my…Then I will tell them to wait until they're together or in another world. Either that or have the group come to them,"_ Palkia nodded.

-Thank you, Palkia-dono-

_"It is not a problem, Master Hand,"_ Palkia nodded, "Oh, yes. You should also know that my brother Dialga is going to have Paradox, Raden, and the Ghost of Time, at the meeting."

"Has the meeting started yet or has it ended?" Paradox, appearing beside Crazy Hand, pondered.

"It has yet to begun, Paradox," a voice said.

A blue clock appeared beside Paradox before paneling out clockwise. Floating beside Paradox was a child with blue skin and a blue, ghostly tail instead of legs. He wore a purple jacket with a hood and black gloves as he held a staff with a clock at the top. He had scarlet eyes that seemed to see nothing, yet see everything and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. The child suddenly changed into a well-built adult and then an old man before going back to infant and then adult.

"Greetings, Master Hand and Crazy Hand," the ghost spoke before bowing to Palkia, "Palkia-dono."

_"Clockwork,"_ Palkia nodded, _"Master Hand, these are two of the three who will be representing my brother, Dialga, in the war meeting."_

-Very well. They may enjoy their time going about Smash World until the meeting starts- Master Hand said before Palkia vanished.

* * *

"Oi! I'm warning you! Let! Me! Go!" Onii-San, his entire lower body encased in cement, barked before being punted into an archaic throne room with Chaor, Takinom, and a blue Chinese Dragon-like Creature with arms and red hair-like scales.

"So you're the one who created those giant robots?" Chaor pondered as he stared at the rather _unimpressive_specimen bound before him.

"What's it to ya?" Onii-San asked as he fruitlessly tried to lossen his bonds.

"How dare you talk to Chaor like that, human?" Takinom growled.

"Oh, please, I'm a bit away from a _human_," Onii-San rolled his eyes.

"Why you…" Takinom growled threatiningly.

"Hold on now, Takinom," the serpent interrupted, "May I know your name?"

"It's Onii-San."

"Thank you. I am an advisor to Chaor, one of more peaceful terms," the Creature spoke, "Takinom is Chaor's war advisor when he is not sure what course to take-which is rare. I ask of you for one thing; the Underworld wishes for a simple Gunmen like the ones the Overworlders have, but based upon our glorious leader Chaor."

"Doesn't he have a giant robot that looks like him all ready?" Onii-San asked, recalling a chat he had with Bumblebee.

"Yes, but not like those machines you created. That yellow one, resembling a star, for example created a drill nearly three times its size. That should have been impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for the Dai-Gurren Dan," Onii-San answered.

"Great Crimson Lotus Gang?" Takinom, having learned Japanese from a few Chaotic Players a few years back, translated.

"What's a Lotus?" Chaor asked, "Bah! I don't care! I just want those damn Gunmen and I want them immediately!"

"Well, I can give your scientist…" Onii-San began.

"The star Gunman killed him with that drill attack," Takinom interrupted.

"…Do you have a piece of him still?" Onii-San asked.

"Well…er…in a way," the Chinese Dragon-themed Creature replied, looking over at Takinom and Chaor.

"Show him," Chaor ordered.

The blue Creature nodded. He walked over to a wall and pulled on a Chaor Statue's left incisor. It's stomach area opened and revealed pieces of a brain in a jar.

"These are the pieces of Ulmar's brain that was used for his Big Blue Robots when they…rampaged all over the Overworld on the day Chaor commissioned a statue of himself…"

"Which I made the builders make bigger thanks to H'earring!"

"Of course, Lord Chaor," the Creature nodded, "But why did you need to know of the remains?"

"Simple; ever hear of cloning?"

"C-Cloning?"

"Why didn't we think of that?" Chaor growled, "I blame Ulmar!"

"Sir, Ulmar isn't here, remember?" the Creature reminded.

"I know…But I'm blaming his clone when it's completed!" Chaor roared.

"But we don't have a cloning machine," Takinom pointed out.

"…Excuse me for a few minutes. Put Onii-San in the lab and get him to start working on that Gunmen and fifty more with that other captive scientist we got!" Chaor roared before walking out of the room, roars of rage heard all over the structure.

"Oh dear…You should not have said that, Takinom," the blue creature scolded.

"Can it, Lizard Lips," Takinom growled, "Oh, and may I do one thing before we take him away?"

"What?"

"You're so adorable~!" Takinom squealed as she hugged Onii-San tightly.

"Hug…and cement…crushing…insides…!" Onii-San gagged.

* * *

"Whoa…It's like someone just declared war on the Overworld…again!" Tom gasped as he, Ruka, and Lyra Note watched the various Creatures going in and out of the Armory.

"No, it is not like that," a voice said before Najarin and the group of Team Ryuusei that was staying with him appeared.

"Najarin-san?" Ruka pondered.

"Arceus appeared at Lake Ken-I-Po," Lan said, "She just informed us that the Hands and the Zone Watchers have banded together and declared war upon the Absolute Hunters."

"There are also a few representatives of Time that will be appearing at a meeting while they talk of battle plans," Sonic added.

"I have informed Maxxor of the situation and the Overworld has agreed to aid in the efforts to subdue this malicious group," Najarin spoke, "He is in the process of sending word to the Overworld Ambassadors of the other Tribes to inform the leaders of this threat."

"Is Raden looking into this?" Tom asked.

"Sadly, he cannot," Najarin replied sadly, "The Absolute Hunters preformed a preemptive strike and obliterated his caverns with just a single man and a ghost-human hybrid: Mana Albarn and Dan Phantom."

_'There's that name again…'_Will thought, _'First Mana Albarn appeared on that report and now this…'_

"Mana Albarn is one of the highest members of the Absolute Hunters, below the ranks of Chaud Blaze and former Marine Akainu, the two who formed the Absolute Hunters, while Dan Phantom is from a dark future ten years from now," Reborn explained, appearing from a hole in the floor, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn?" Najarin pondered.

"Nice to see you again, my fellow Disciple," Reborn bowed.

"Another Disciple of Arceus?" Lan gasped.

"Yes. There is one within each Zone, each world even. You will just have to learn which one is the Disciple of each world you visit," Reborn explained.

"Najarin, is Raden okay?" Tom asked.

"He is fine. Master Hand was able to get Raden to safety before Mana and Dan could destroy him," Najarin spoke, "He had actually been asked by Lord Dialga to observe the future and has found things that may turn the tide of the efforts the Absolute Hunters for the worse."

"Oh my…Oh my! Where's Maxxor? We have an emergency!" Bodal cried as he ran up to the group.

"What's wrong?" Najarin asked.

"Our spies in the Underworld have just informed us that Onii-San was captured by a group of Underworlders with a Flash Wrap Attack and taken to Chaor!"

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" a voice asked.

* * *

"And another thing: You're mother had sex with a Quintesson!" Onii-San ranted as he was carried over Magmon's shoulder in an undignified manner.

"My mother was a saint!" Magmon argued.

With that, Onii-San was tossed into a large structure. Upon contact with a wall, his casing shattered and he fell on the floor. He grumbled as he stood up and rubbed his sore rear, looking about at what some would say was the home of a mad scientist. He then turned, whipping out a strange gun with a drill over the muzzle, but slightly lowered the aim when he saw Black Arachnia.

"They got you too?" the Transmetal II Femme asked.

"Oh, yeah," Onii-San nodded, "They want us to make Gunmen for them."

"You mean like the ones I've seen like the two Viral operated and the one you did?"

"Exactly," Onii-San nodded before sighing. "I was hoping to spend today doing tests with the three and their Gunmen though…"

"The three?"

"Ace, Ashe, and Pandora," Onii-San replied as he walked over to what he guessed was a chalk board and began to draw up plans on it, "For some reason, they're the only ones that can operate the Gunmen of my friends Dayakka, Kiyal, and the late man I thought of as a brother, Kittan; The Dayakkaiser, the Kiyalunga, and the King Kittan. Not one of them had any experience piloting a Gunmen and yet they were able to fight in them almost as if they had spent years operating them, most notably Ace."

"Ace? You mean our Narcoleptic, Pyrokinetic, son of the Pirate King Gol D. Rodger, Portgaz D. Ace?"

"Bingo," Onii-San replied, "He's got absolutely nothing on advanced technology besides the typical Grand Line ships and Grand Line technology. And yet out of three, he was the one who could bring out his Gunmen's full potential and even unleashed the Giga Drill Break. Something no rookie with a Gunman could unleash I may add. Only a _supremely_highly skilled pilot could generate enough Spiral Energy to pull it off."

"You think there's more the Ace than he lets on?" Black Arachnia asked.

"No. I believe there's something deeper to it than that. Something that not even Ace is aware of," Onii-San replied before dragging a cauldron over a fire and gave Black Arachnia a list, "Now get me these ingredients. Chaor thinks he can get away with kidnapping us? Well, he's got another thing coming."

* * *

"Who are you?" Maxxor demanded.

"My name is Blaze," the figure replied.

Blaze had hair as colorful as flames, almost as if it were actual flames with hazel eyes. Upon his forehead was a fire-themed headband and a vest and muscle shirt that were coasted in burning flame patterns. Upon his leg was a pair of muddy-brown cargo shorts, ending an inch below the knees. Upon a flame-themed belt was a Scanner that seemed to have encased flames in a see-through Scanner with a dagger encased in black leather.

"Ciaossu, Zone Watcher," Reborn greeted.

"Z-Zone Watcher?" Ruka gasped.

"Greetings, Sir Najarin and Sir Reborn, ambassadors of the Creator, Arceus," Blaze kneeled.

"State your business, Zone Watcher," Najarin ordered.

"And mind telling us who all, dark, and knight-y over there to come out," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. And tell him to stop giving us a stink eye!" Toriko added, giving Blaze a shocked expression.

"Y-You noticed Pyre?" Blaze gasped as a knight in pitch black armor, minus a slit that revealed his chin and mouth, appeared from the shadows, seemingly emerging from the shadows themselves.

"I must say, this has actually been the first time someone has noticed me," Pyre chuckled.

"Onii-San made us learn how to improve our senses to the point we could smell even the least-scented thing within a 900 meter radius," Inuyasha explained.

"Though both of us can still only get to 450 meters," Toriko added.

"Amazing…" Pyre awed.

"You are here to interview Team Ryuusei, correct?" Reborn asked.

"Indeed. That, and chasing CodeMaster Amzen for her recipes," Blaze shrugged, "But there appears to be two missing members."

"They were taken by Underworlders," Silverbolt replied before sighing sadly, "Black Arachnia…"

"Do not worry about Onii-San," Najarin chuckled, "I have a feeling they will be here within two, possibly four, hours."

"That's good to hear," Silverbolt said when Ed and Al landed on him.

* * *

"Double, double, toil and trouble! Fire burn and cauldron bubble! Eye of needle, tongue of shoe! Hand of clock that points at two!" Onii-San recited as Black Arachnia put the ingredients into the cauldron before Onii-San paused her for a moment, "This is the real thing, you know. Right out of Shakespeare."

"I see…" Black Arachnia nodded before resuming.

"Neck of bottle! Tail of coat! Uh…! Whiskers from a billy goat!"

"Here you are, Onii-San," Black Arachnia said as she handed Onii-San the whiskers.

"Ugh…repulsive…" Onii-San stuck his tongue out in disgust and awe.

Slowly, he dangled the whiskers over the cauldron. He then dropped it into the mixture. He then hid behind Black Arachnia as a pillar of energy and smoke shot up into a swirling mushroom cloud for a second.

"What an awfully gruesome reaction!" Onii-San declared.

He dipped a finger into the mixture and licked it. He began to sputter and spark with colored puffs of smoke and sparkles shot out of him. He went back a few feet before his entire body except for his head spun around. He spun until he was near Black Arachnia and stopped, seemingly drunk.

"Kid…This stuff's _loaded!_" Onii-San declared, his voice sounding as if he were gargling something.

He grabbed a pesticide sprayer and filling it to the brim with the mixture. He aimed it a pumpkin and sprayed a colorful blast from it. After a few seconds, the pumpkin began to laugh darkly, alive with a pumpkin face. It flew around before vanishing in a plume of colorful smoke and sparkles.

"Impressive…" Black Arachnia noted.

"Well, since it's almost Halloween, I thought this would be perfect!" Onii-San grinned before pulling out of a closet a broomstick, "Plus, I made a little something extra while you were out getting ingredients. A flying broomstick and a witch's dress for you."

"Do I really have to?" Black Arachnia asked as Onii-San handed her a pile of black clothing.

"You want out of here?" Onii-San asked.

"Well…Yes," Black Arachnia replied before placing the black, slimming witch-theme dress on with matching tattered cape and hat with gold buckle on the brim, "…Mind if I borrow this for Silverbolt?"

"Oh, ho, ho…All right. Besides, I made one for all the girls in the group," Onii-San grinned.

"Any reason?"

"For their boy toys," Onii-San replied, "Though I did make one for Maylu and Roll once they're rescued. Though each outfit is different and based on something that their boy will love. Though, yours is what we need to get out of this place. Though I _do_ owe the Underworlders for helping test out my Gunmen…"

He pulled out a blueprint and placed it on a table. He whistled and the broom stood up straight on its broom sweeper. It walked over to Black Arachnia before flipping and she and Onii-San, the sprayer in his hands, were on it.

"Hyah, Beezeybub, Hyah!" Onii-San declared as he took out a small handheld radio and turned it on before they flew out.

Meanwhile, at Chaor's palace, Chaor was whistling to himself as he was polishing a key that would allow any non-Underworlder freedom to go out anywhere. A cackle startled him and caused him to drop the key. He barely caught it before it hit the floor, letting out a relieved sigh.

"What in the Underworld is that?" Chaor pondered before looking outside to see Onii-San and Black Arachnia flying through the sky and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, "No…I_don't_ believe it…"

_**Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Trick or treat for Halloween! When the pumpkin shouts its evil spells…**_

Onii-San and Black Arachnia stopped in front of a pumpkin being carried by a minotaur-like Underworlder. Onii-San grinned before pulling out his sprayer and blasted it with the potion. Instantly, it came to life and flew out of the Underworlder's hands to Chaor, before letting out a ghostly wailing. They then sprayed a paintbrush in green paint. The paint brush came to life and began to paint Chaor's Palace hideously.

_**Your little white house turns green! Your little white house turns green! Your little white house turns g…!**_

"Just wait a m…" Chaor began when he was hit in the face with the paintbrush, turning his face green before Onii-San sprays a set of posts that turned into ghosts with yellow eyes.

_**Every post…is a ghost…**_

Ghosts: _**If you got a witch's broom!**_

_**And if you want your gate to circulate… *Onii-San sprays a gate before it flies up into the air and is caught by a ghost that begins to play it like a harp***_

Ghost: _**We can do that too!**_

Ghosts: _**Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat! Trick or Treat for Halloween! *Chaor gawks as he sees the Ghost come up to his palace. He quickly shut the windows and the Ghosts approached the room he was in* From ghosts and goblins by the storm, ring the bell on your front door…*one ghosts rings a bell outside the door. Chaor opened it up and yelped* You better not be stingy or…*they turned into smoke***_

Pumpkin: _***flies up to Chaor's face* …Your nightmares will come tru~~~e!**_

With that, the pumpkin exploded into orange smoke and dust. The two flew through the door, making Chaor back up to a closet door with a lock. The two had annoyed faces.

"Now are you going to treat us to that key…or not?" Black Arachnia threatened.

"Oh…O-of course, ma'am…! Right away!" Chaor gulped as he shakingly began to reach for the key on his belt, "I don't get it. Ghosts…Goblins…I just don't understand!"

"What I tell ya, BA? He's a pushover…" Onii-San grinned.

"Pushover? Oh, yeah?" Chaor roared before throwing the key into the closet, pulling out another key, and then locking the door while showing it to the two, "The key."

Onii-San reached for it when Chaor ate it in one gulp. The two heard the sound of the key falling before hitting something in Chaor's stomach. Chaor began to laugh heartily at the two.

"Mhhm! I've just been itchin' to be castin' a spell on you!" Black Arachnia growled before grabbing the sprayer and whistling at Beezeybub, the broom actually picking up Chaor by his loincloth, before she began to spray at it, "Hocus Pocus, magic shower! Put these feet within my power!"

Beezeybub released Chaor. The smoke cleared off his feet before they began to move about on their own. He then stood straight and his feet and legs turned blue.

"What was that stuff?" Chaor asked as he pointed at his feet.

"Feet, kick out that key!" Black Arachnia ordered before Chaor's feet began to rhythmically began to kick himself numerous times, "Hahahaha! Look at him dance!"

"Allow us," Onii-San grinned as he began to play Beezeybub like a banjo as Chaor began to go all around the palace, his feet kicking him over and over again before coming back into the room.

Onii-San: _**Oh…Dance with your feet as fast as you can! Now flip around like a flapjack in a pan! *Chaor flipped before landing on his face* Oh, a hoppin' and a jumpin' like a feet on a fiddle! A key for the door is a key for the vittle! *Chaor danced on out and into a kitchen, getting his head banged over and over in a musical pattern on the pots and pans. He fell off the counter and various pans and pots got stuck on his feet. He shook them off as his feet still danced. Chaor went back in and began to buck around like a mad mule* Do-see-do! Now mind the rules! With your big, feet just buckin' like mules! Oh promenade just a way to the west! *Black Arachnia sprayed a cactus in a pot, making it triple in size* That's where the cactus grow the best! *Chaor screamed and the key popped out. He quickly ate it once more* And now swing on down south and turn on the heat! *Chaor yelped as his rear began to head for a small bit of lava he used to cook in the room* Now end the dance and take your seat!**_

With that, Chaor screamed and the key shot out. Takinom and the Chinese Dragon-like Creature ran in (For the love of Chaotic, does anyone know this guy's name?) as the key clattered to the ground. Onii-San and Black Arachnia nodded before Chaor ran over, picked up the key, and threw it under the door, laughing at the two and their broom.

"Now you've made me mad!" Black Arachnia growled.

"Just what are you two doing h…?" Takinom began when Black Arachnia sprayed Takinom and Chaor's feet, turning them bright pink.

"I'll cast a spell that's double grim! Smash that door down, Feet…with her and him!" Black Arachnia casted.

"What?" Chaor paled.

He began to beg his feet to stop before he and Takinom began to ram over and over again into the door. After a few minutes of it, the two began to stagger backwards.

"This hurts me more than it does the two of you…Now take a longer start_…'bout a mile or two_!" Black Arachnia shouted to the two that were running two miles away from the door, "Get ready, boys, because here they come!"

Chaor and Takinom screamed as they were charging at the door from two miles away. The three moved away from the room and stood outside of it. The two shot into the room and at the door in blurs. The three watching flinched and looked away as they heard a crash.

"I thought he might listen to reason," Black Arachnia smirked as she picked up the key.

"May we leave now?" Onii-San asked.

"Oh…Um…Y-yes, you may…" the Creature whimpered, "Just, please, don't spray me with that stuff!"

"Meh. It's empty," Black Arachnia shrugged before the two flew off on Beezeybub.

* * *

"Checkmate," Blaze yawned, leaving a shocked Najarin at a table of Chess, "Now what's taking them so long?"

"They should be here in about three…two…" Reborn counted down as Black Arachnia and Onii-San flew in on Beezeybub, "…Now."

"A baby?" Black Arachnia pondered as Silverbolt was sent flying backwards by a black-colored nosebleed from his nostrils.

"Oh, hey Blaze," Onii-San greeted.

"You're Onii-Ch…" Blaze began before earning a kick to the face by Onii-San, his head getting stuck in a wall.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that!" Onii-San snapped, "Now why is she here?"

"She's here to interview us, Onii-Chan," Ruka explained.

"Okay. How come she gets to call you that name and no one else?"

"Simple; she's polite and doesn't annoy me like the rest of you do," Onii-San replied.

"Oi, oi, oi!" everyone in the Armory snapped, all of them having felt the wrath of calling Onii-San 'Onii-Chan.'

"And I'm gunning for you now, GT!" Onii-San roared. (A/N: Eep!)

"Who now?" Lan asked.

"Who now?" Onii-San pondered, "I have no clue. I just felt like shouting it, okay?

"Very good," Blaze spoke before looking out at everyone working and arming themselves, "It seems the Overworld are now part of the Hunter Eradication Army?"

"What?" Sonic shouted, blowing Blaze's hair back.

"Actually, they're members of Team Ryuusei," Onii-San corrected.

"And that is one of the questions I need to ask you all," Blaze replied, "I am Blaze of the Zone Watchers. This is my partner and healer, Pyre."

"Healer?" Yuck repeated.

"When he uses his Flame Zone Energy, it burns up his nervous system," Pyre replied.

"Wow…" everyone who had heard it gawked.

"Well, then…I suggest we go to the War Room I built recently," Onii-San said before performing a simple Riverstomp maneuver.

A hole appeared below everyone of those travelling around Worlds and the two Zone Watchers. Onii-San pointed down and everyone looked down. They paled before falling down the hole and down a series of pipes, landing in chairs with the rear and armrests lined with bubblegum. The only ones who didn't land on one of the chairs were Lan, Pandora, Inuyasha, Ashe, Yuck, Sonic, Ed, Al, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, and Sonia.

"Whoops…Sorry, everyone, this is the Sticky Situation Room…" Onii-San chuckled embarrassingly.

"How come you guys weren't stuck in stick chairs?"

"We're probably just lucky," Sonia shrugged.

"Stupid furry creatures and people with long hair…" Onii-San muttered.

"We heard that!" the twelve snapped.

"I was hoping you would!" Onii-San replied.

"We might as well get this started then," Blaze said, pulling out a recording device.

"Any reason for the hi-tech Tone Dial?" Ace asked.

"Standard," Blaze replied with a sigh, "Also, all questions that I will be asking have been voted upon by the members of the Zone Watchers."

"Okay…" Sonic nodded.

* * *

**Me: Onii-San and Black Arachnia managed to escape from Underworld City just barely. Now that everyone has been reunited in Kiru City, they will have to deal with Blaze and Pyre of the Zone Watchers. Just who are these two and why do they want to interview Team Ryuusei? Will Chaor get over his defeat by a child and a Maximal riding a broomstick? And what had Raden learned that has him targeted for murder by the Absolute Hunters? Find out-probably-next time.**


	76. Chaotic: Interview with the Zone Watcher

**Me: Update! Chapters till new Opening: 2.

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

"Now then…Names?"

"Allias: Onii-San."

"Sonia Strumm."

"Lan Xavier Hikari."

"Portgaz D. Ace, son of Whitebeard."

"Inuyasha."

"The name's Yuck!" the green rabbit belched.

"Toriko."

"K-Komatsu…"

"Bumblebee."

"Sari Sumdac."

"Sonic Kaze Hikari, also known as Megaman, NetNavi of Lan Hikari."

"Will."

"Cheetor."

"Silverbolt."

"Black Arachnia."

"Ashe."

"Grey."

"Pandora."

-Biometal Model A-

-Biometal Model D-

"Lyra."

"Edward Elric."

"Hello. My name is Alphonse Elric."

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Ruka."

"Wulf."

"Very well. All right, this first question is for you all; Why are you not working with the Hunter Eradication Army?" Blaze asked.

"They have a fuckin' asshole who made Lan lose his left arm!" Sonic growled, turning Dark Super for a few seconds.

"That and he's trying to kill Brother and I," Al added.

"Also, there's a member there out to kill us all," Sonia added, "Mainly Lan for stealing his robot's helmet."

"Ah…Scar and Viral?"

"Bingo," Lan replied.

"Shadow as well? He has found out you got her pregnant, Sonic," Blaze spoke, making Sonic pale.

"Oh, Sugar-Honey-Iced-Tea…I'm fuckin' screwed," Sonic gulped.

"Very well. The next question is for Toriko and Komatsu," Blaze spoke, "You two have spent a few months now being part of Team Ryuusei, so there will not be as many questions for you as the others. Now then, Komatsu, Toriko, what are your reasons for joining this team?"

"For one; to learn of the recipes of the worlds," Komatsu replied.

"And the other reason is to get stronger to take on the Gourmet World along with helping to save the guys that were kidnapped," Toriko added.

"Good," Blaze nodded, "Toriko, from what we've gathered on you, you have Gourmet Cells within you that have evolved a few times such as when you ate the Ozone Fruit with Komatsu. Can anyone take in Gourmet Cells?"

"No. Only those who wish to truly follow the way of the Gourmet Hunter can hope to master them," Toriko replied.

"Understood. Last question; what do you think of Team Ryuusei?"

"They're great people to be with," Toriko replied, "If they had lived on our Zone, I'd invite them all to be in our Combo."

"Same here," Komatsu nodded.

"Thank you. Now then, Ashe, Grey, Model A, and Pandora. I've met the Ashe and Grey of the Prime Zone once, but never their Zone's Pandora. Tell me, Pandora, what was your life like before joining Team Ryuusei?"

"It was…painful…" Pandora admitted, "When I worked for Albert…He kept me on such a tight leash. I needed a monthly recharge so I would not die along with my brother Prometheus. He made us kill so many lives…completely destroy the lives of others…I did not fully agree with anything that my brother and I had done…"

"And what about when you met Team Ryuusei?"

"They saved my brother and I. Ace-kun rescued me and tried to save Prometheus… But when he wasn't able to, Onii-San did even when my brother was ready to die," Pandora replied, "Will and Lan even removed the monthly recharge device that leashed us to Albert."

"And Ace?"

"…He is one of those that are truly close to my heart…" Pandora replied with a soft smile, placing her hands over her heart.

"I see…" Blaze nodded, "Ashe, Grey, you are aware of Model A being the Biometal of Axl, correct?"

"Yeah. It was thanks to Lan we found out who Model A used to be before Albert tried to wipe his memory," Grey replied, "Without Model A, we couldn't have gotten so far before our friends appeared."

"Yeah…" Ashe nodded, "Without them, I don't think we could defeat Albert or have saved our world."

"I see…" Blaze nodded, "Model D, you were once the Maximal/Former Predacon known as 'Dinobot,' correct?"

-Indeed. Those from the world the woman and the boy over there revived me as a…Biometal-

"Okay. Dinobot-I may call you Dinobot, correct?"

-Yes-

"Well then, Dinobot, how does it feel like changing from a robot from another planet that could transform into a raptor into a Biometal?"

-Strange, to admit. I am a…warrior! And this form…disturbs me a bit-

"I won't go further into it. Now then, Inuyasha, is it true that you have a problem with being in love with a woman named Kagome and an undead woman known as Kikyo?"

"No comment and don't you _dare_ bring up anything related to that!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Necrophiliac," Onii-San muttered, referring to the vague meaning of the attraction between a living person and a corpse; Pretty much summing up Inuyasha's current relationship to the dead-yet-not-completely-dead priestess.

"I voted against all those questions about love life," Blaze replied, "Now, Inuyasha, if you were classify your Teammates here, what would you say would be the top 5 being the strongest and the top five being the weakest?"

"Easy. There's me, Sonic, Onii-San, Toriko, and Lan for the strongest. As for the weakest…I'd say Grey, Bumblebee, Yuck, and the shrimp."

"Who the hell are you calling a shrimp, mutt?" Ed snapped.

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha growled, getting into Ed's face.

"Heel!" Blaze ordered, shooting them both with a water bottle sprayer, "Inuyasha, what would you do to the Zone Watchers if they were to try and threaten Kagome's life?"

"I'd murder the lot of you!" Inuyasha barked.

"Fair enough," Blaze nodded, "Inuyasha, why did you join?"

"To hide from a furious Kagome. Why else?" Inuyasha asked.

"And your thoughts of the group?"

"A lot of them are idiots."

"I'm clearly not," Onii-San added. And for good and undeniable reasons at that.

"Okay, these next ones are for Ace. Ace, you are the blood-related son of the infamous Pirate King, Gol D. Rodger, correct?"

"No. My father is Whitebeard."

"Ah, yes…Tell me, Ace, how do you feel knowing he died in the Whitebeard War, and knowing that the number of hits Whitebeard took during his final battle at the time of his death was 267 sword wounds, 152 gunshot wounds, and 46 wounds from cannon balls along with half his face being melted by lava; the sum adding up to a total of 465 hits?"

"I…I knew he died from when we went to see Marco…But I never knew he took all of that…" Ace admitted.

"Then you must also be surprised that when his cape fell off, it revealed not a single scar, not a single scratch even, upon his back."

"That was the kind of man Pops was. He never ran away from a fight," Ace chuckled.

"And how do you feel knowing Blackbeard has stolen your father's Akuma no Mi, the Gura-Gura no Mi, adding its power to his Yami-Yami no Mi?"

"I'm going to rip his heart out for it…" Ace growled, lava erupting from his back for a split second.

_'It seems his Spiral Power is actually evolving his Akuma no Mi to handle fire _and _lava,'_ Onii-san thought upon this observation.

"Very well. And what do you think of Team Ryuusei?"

"…A nakama, a group of friends…even a second or third family…" Ace replied after a few moments of thought.

"Excellent reply," Blaze nodded before switching tapes due to the first being full, "Yuck!"

"What?" Yuck groaned, waking up from his nap.

"You are the creation of Yin and Yang's negative energies, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"How is it you're not a psychopath?"

"It's thanks to these guys, mainly Sonic-sensei," Yuck replied, "They help me vent my negative emotions through spars while Sonic-sensei meditates with me."

"When you split up, you're usually with Ace. What do you think of each other?"

"He's a good partner in fights," both said in unison.

"Okay, creepy and interesting…" Blaze sweatdropped, "Ed, Al, you two are next and I have only two questions. The first…what do you two think of Team Ryuusei?"

"It's like a family more than a team at times," Al replied.

"It's okay, I guess," Ed shrugged, "I like it because we can learn a lot of things and help each other with problems. I remember one time when Ace was in a bit of depression since hearing his old man died that the guys that were with us at the time-everyone but Onii-San, Ashe, Grey, the Biometals, Pandora, Toriko, Komatsu, Ruka, and Wulf-staged an intervention to try and cheer him up."

"And now the more painful one…Why did you two try to perform the forbidden?"

"…We…We just wanted Mom back…" Al sniffled.

"All we got…It wasn't even considered human…" Ed shuddered, holding back his last meal, "And what do we have to show for that? I lost my arm and leg and Al…Al lost his old body! We thought we could use the Philosopher's Stone to restore out limbs, but…but then we found out about it uses human lives for it!"

"…I am sorry. I did not mean for any old wounds to be opened, but it was the council who voted on these. I kept voting against the more painful questions, but some passed."

"It's not your fault…" Ed spoke as he looked away.

"That is all for you two," Blaze said, "I have but one question for the Maximals; what do you think of Team Ryuusei."

"The same as the others…" Silverbolt replied, "A group of friends and even like a second or third family."

"Same," Cheetor agreed.

"I guess I'm with the kitten and Bowser," Black Arachnia shrugged.

"Thank you. Sari, how do you feel, knowing you are half human, half Cybertronian?"

"It's cool, I guess. I mean, with the powers I have, I can do a better job at protecting those close to me," Sari replied.

"That's a good reason to have powers; to protect those who need it," Blaze nodded, "Bumblebee, how do you like your Reploid Form?"

"It's sweet! I don't have to worry about people freaking out about me being a giant transforming robot," Bumblebee grinned, "Plus, I can learn a lot more in this form and even try things I couldn't in my Robot or my Car Forms."

"Good, good…Now what do you two think of Team Ryuusei?"

"It's like the others said…" Bumblebee began.

"…a family," Sari finished.

"All right, then. Now then, Wulf…" Blaze began.

"Hold on. Do you speak Esperanto?"

"No, no I do not, Sonic."

"Wulf, whisper into my ear your replies and I'll translate for him, okay?" Sonic asked, earning a nod from the ghost wolf, "Okay. Ask away."

"Very well. Wulf, why are you in this group?" Blaze asked, earning a whisper into Sonic's ear from Wulf.

"He says that Master Hand asked him to. He owes many things to Master Hand. Plus, he had already been guarding Ruka in a way. Such as guiding her home once when she and Rua got lost, scaring off any bullies out to hurt her when the two tried out public school, and a few other things," Sonic replied, "That explains the presence I felt in that place."

"I see…Wulf, Ruka, what do you think so far of Team Ryuusei?"

"A family Rua and I never really had except with Sonic-Niisan," Ruka admitted.

"A group of close friends who see one another as family," Sonic translated for Wulf.

"Good, Wulf, good. Now then, Ruka…Do you know where the kidnapped are and how they're faring from the last time you saw them?"

"Yes…They're in a world called Fiore, but Saito-san made a seal that teleported us there that prevents anyone from reaching it by the 'usual' means as he put it. The last time I saw everyone was when Fairy Tail was having a big battle against four rogue members," Ruka replied, "I hope they're okay…"

"I see…And Saito is who now?"

"Saito-san was the one who saved everyone from the Absolute Hunters after betraying them when Mana joined," Ruka shuddered, recalling the last time he saw the man, "He somehow made it so that both of he and Jack would receive actual battle damage when the two were dueling for our freedom."

"Good, good…But I can't help but feel you're leaving something out."

"Well…Mana wanted Maylu-neechan for some reason," Ruka replied, "She's learning how to control this power of hers from things the adult her gave to Volt-san and Jazz-chan. I saw a page and it showed something weird…A picture of the Grim Reaper in the form of a Tarot Card. I asked Cana-sama, one of the people who are members of the Fairy Tail Guild, about the Tarot Card of Death. She told me that everyone is tied to a type of Arcana and there's a chance Maylu-neechan has the Arcana of Death…"

"Th-The Arcana of Death?" Blaze gasped, nearly falling over in his chair.

"I…Is there something wrong, Blaze-san?"

"A…A bit," Blaze replied, "Ruka, if what you say is true, then we must not let Maylu be recaptured by the Absolute Hunters! Those with the Arcana of Death…They have powers that would be nearly comparable to the oldest of Pokemon, the three that created Arceus!"

"S-Someone created Arceus?" Lan gasped.

"Hai. Their names are Zekrom, the Black Yin, Reshiram, the White Yang, and Kyurem, the Boundary," Pyre explained, "Those three were truly the ones that existed before Arceus's birth. Before her birth, all there was in non-existence were those three. Reshiram was the Lord of Flames, Zekrom God of Thunder, and Kyurem Kaiser of Ice. However…Those three were killed just minutes after Arceus was created along with the Big Bang."

"They say that those with the Arcana of The Fool or the Arcana of The Death are, in fact, chosen ones of the trio," Blaze added, "But the Arcana of The Fool depends on it being in a 90 degree position to the left."

"Wow…" the more childish ones of the group awed.

"Well, then, let's move on, shall we?"

"Yes please," Will spoke.

"Alright, let's take a look here," Blaze said, looking at a small piece of paper, a pair of reading glasses over his eyes, "Your full name is William Edward Star, correct?"

"Yes," Will answered, ignoring Yuck's laugh of 'William?.'

"And you lost your father at the age of…uh, twelve, it looks like?"

Will was quiet before nodding. Blaze was about to remind him to speak into the microphone, but suddenly 'forgot'.

"And your armor. Perhaps you could explain it to me."

"Which part? My original armor, Combat Systems, or the new Enki Delta?"

"How about the basic theory behind your original armor?"

"Well, it's based on nanotech, but was combined with the technology used for Reploids. It reacts to my thoughts and sometimes my emotions, if they're strong enough."

"That in itself is interesting," Blaze mumbled, nodding to Pyre, who began the task of switching out tapes. Once he was done, he continued. "Now then, how about the reason behind you choosing to work with this team."

"Actually…I'm not really sure," Will answered. "I don't even know why I told that to Max. But it felt like there was a little voice in my head…saying something that sounded like 'stay'."

"Like a conscience?" Blaze suggested.

"Well…no. Like a voice in my ear. Like a mosquito buzzing very irritatingly."

"Okay, then…that's…strange. And what of your time with this team? Anything worth noting?"

"Other than dying nearly every time we go to another Zone, no, not really."

"Well then, I believe that's all the questions for you." Blaze then looked at Pyre before jotting something down on a piece of paper and handing it to Will, "You didn't get this from me and Pyre didn't see it. When all this has blown over, check those Zone coordinates. I think you'll find something you've been looking for."

"Thank you," Will nodded.

"Now then," Blaze said, getting back to the matter at hand, looking at the paper. "Who do we have next?"

"I'll go!" Onii-San replied.

"Okay then. First, what did you do before meeting up with Lan?"

"Lived. Died. Came back to life. Was turned into a cat. Turned into a popsicle. Became a teacher. After that the Sonia in my Zone's new manager…" he said, not noticing the shock from aforementioned idol, "…And then remembered that I needed to come here at this time and place for reasons that may come into relevance later into this interview."

"Uh... Okay then... Why did you decide to accompany everyone?"

"To complete the circulation and succession of events of a predestined time paradox that intertwines all the Zones in past, present, and future," Onii-San answered, causing everyone there to give him an odd look.

"Did someone call my name?" said time traveler bearing the same name asked as he poked his head out from behind Blaze.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha gasped as he was about to draw Tetsusaiga when Onii-San rose a hand to the half-demon.

"Only in word, not by name," Onii-San answered.

"Very well, then. I will see you or have already seen you at the meeting with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Blaze," Paradox answered before Blaze could figure out how he snuck up on him and everyone blinked, revealing Paradox had vanished.

"Okay... That wasn't normal," Blaze said before regaining his composure, "Last question," _I suppose,_"What is your opinion on the team?"

"They're all very nice," Onii-San simply answered. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't kick any of these guys in the gonads, should they decide to call me Onii_-Chan_ again._"_

"Um... Onii-Chan... What are gonads?" Ruka asked, not noticing some of the guys pale at the implications of the hidden meaning behind his statement.

"Something you won't need to learn about until you're older," Onii-San simply answered, an evil gleam shining from the corner of his eye going completely unnoticed by all females, but getting the intended message across to all the males present.

"I thank you, ambassador Onii-San," Blaze nodded, "And now onto the Troubled Trio."

"Troubled Trio?" Lan repeated as Blaze switched to a blank tape labeled 'Megaman/Sonic.'

"Sonic, I need you to tell me everything about your past life and this life, of everything you have relations to involving Shadow and your pregnant fiancé, Roll Cyber Sakurai, and especially how you two died," Blaze said.

"Oh boy…" Sonic sighed, "We're going to be here for a long time then. You see…The earliest memories I have of when I was just Sonic the Hedgehog were…"

* * *

"Raden, are you sure that is what you saw?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes, my old friend," a blue spirit-like Overworlder replied, his head resembling Code Geass's Zero's helmet, "When I flew around in that future a bit, it was…horrible. Beyond words, even. I nearly died when the only thing there that I saw attacked me. I will not say much more until the meeting."

-Oh my…- Master Hand gasped –Thank you, Raden. Please, go back to the medical ward to let the doctors help you recover-

"Thank you, Master Hand," Raden bowed before floating off.

* * *

"That was almost as long as Shadow's…and that murder…" Blaze whispered as Pyre took out the fifth filled tape of Sonic's talk and replaced it with a fresh one, "Sonia, you're next. Now remember this; there will be times that I will have to ask questions that may hurt you emotionally. Just like in Sonic's case."

"Yes, Blaze-san," Sonia bowed.

"Sonia, your partners are Dinobot and Lyra, correct?"

"Yes. I trust them with my life in battle and outside of it."

"That's good to hear. Sonia, what were you like before you met Geo?"

"I…I was lonely. My manager always wanted me to play concerts and anything else in order to rake in money for himself…He never even let me see Momma on her death bed…"

"What? Oh, now that is just sick!" Blaze exclaimed in a mix of disgust and fury, "That's even worse than that Zone Double of him in another Zone that poisoned one of your Zone Double's mother!"

"Eh?" Sonia gawked.

"Whoops…My apologies, but I am not a big fan of your manager. Each and every single Zone I've watched that had you in it, your Zone Double's manager was the worst," Blaze explained before muttering, "I'm glad that the one who poisoned one of your Zone Double's mother was killed by Bass after getting a beat down by your Zone Double's mother's spirit…"

"Master Blaze…" Pyre tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry about that. Edit it out, Pyre," Blaze ordered.

"At once," Pyre nodded before rewinding the tape to the second-to-last thing Sonia said, "Continue."

"Thank you, Pyre. Now then, Sonia, please continue where we left off on the question of what your life was like before you met Geo."

"That was pretty much it besides sometimes running off and him finding me," Sonia replied.

"And when you met Geo?"

"…He helped me hide from my manager and even tried to protect me from him only to get hit," Sonia replied, "When I first did a Wave Change with Lyra when she was a bad guy for King Cepheus, he stopped me and got Lyra to become a good FM-Ian. He was my first Brother and the first one I ever made a BrotherBand with."

"I see…And you two dating?"

"Well, it was when Gemini Spark appeared and attacked Geo-kun when he was Shooting Star Rockman, the name he takes when he wave changes with Omega-Xis since Sonic-san copyrighted the name 'Megaman.'"

"Smart move in this Zone," Onii-San chuckled, banging fists with the somewhat cheered up hedgehog.

"Will the others please remain silent during interview? Thank you," Blaze said, "Please continue."

"Hai. Well, when Gemini Spark retreated, we started to talk a little and well…I kinda kissed him first before he returned it," Sonia blushed, "And when he started to suck on my tongue, oh…"

"Sonia!" Blaze shouted as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Ah! Gomen nassai, Blaze-san!" Sonia apologized.

"I'll excuse that wet thought you just had for now," Blaze said, "Now continue."

"Well…After that, we started dating in secret. We kinda asked each other to keep it a secret at the same time," Sonia replied, "We both knew it would cause problems for the other and we didn't want it to happen. After a year, we kinda…tied the knot, so to speak."

"Ah…bits of clothing on?"

"It was at the beach in Alohaha on a class field trip he was having," Sonia admitted, blushing.

"Oh-ho-ho…! So that's how you lost your virginity in this Zone…" Onii-San grinned lecherously, betraying the facade he was holding with his current body. "The Sonia in my Zone's a bit stubborn in not revealing her feelings to Geo when I last saw her, though I could tell both of them were looking at the other when the other wasn't looking…"

"What did I just say?" Blaze demanded.

"Sorry," Onii-San said before turning his chair around before slowly turning it around like a villain, "Or am I?"

"Just shut up, please," Blaze sighed, "All right, Sonia. Now how did you feel on the night you two were separated by the Absolute Hunters?"

"I…My heart felt like it was crumbling," Sonia sniffled before growling, releasing a red aura of Spiral Energy from her for a split second, "I swear when I find that Phantom Dark, I will try to close my heart and just kill the bastard…"

"Yikes…You must be furious at him, then," Blaze chuckled nervously before hiding behind Lan, _'Memo to self;_Don't_mess with this girl's boy toy…'_

-Sonia, breath!- Model D ordered, making sure Sonia took a few deep breaths and slowly exhaled them –Better?-

"Still want to kill him…" Sonia muttered.

-Good-

"You are one strange teacher, Dinobot," Blaze spoke, shaking his head, "That will be all, Sonia. I see that I best not ask anything else to you except this; what do you think of Team Ryuusei?"

"A second family," Sonia replied.

"Okay. And now for the last of you…Lan Xavier Hikari, correct?" Blaze asked, looking at his sheet of paper.

"Yes," Lan replied as he finished tying his left arm up in bandages, a gut feeling telling him to do so and to tell Onii-San that Roll is furious at him for some reason involving Volt and 'The Talk,' "Uh…Do you, by any chance, have anything on me having a twin?"

"Yes. His name is Hub and I am forbidden by Lady Arceus to reveal anything else."

"Arceus knows?"

"Later, Lan, later," Blaze replied, "Now then…What were you thinking when you first decided to go on what started out as a Training Trip aboard the Thousand Sunny with the Mugiwara Pirates?"

"Well…I wanted to get stronger so something like that incident in Tree Town's Court wouldn't happen again. We nearly d…" Lan began when he was engulfed in a plume of smoke, vanishing.

"Oh…So _this_ must be when the younger him used the Temporal Trophy on his future self," Onii-San noted.

"I thought Master Hand and Crazy Hand were still experimenting with it," Blaze said.

"They have been," Onii-San nodded, "Volt just came from the future with a few dozen."

* * *

Lan kept a hand raised, keeping a calm face, as his Foo-Field protected everyone. He knew when he was and who he was facing. The lava slowly receded and Lan dropped the barrier.

"Well…This is a surprise," Lan chuckled, "Seems I've been called to the past with a Temporal Trophy used by...my younger self."

"…Wha…How…?" a younger Lan, 12 years old, gawked.

"Oh, Onii-san," Lan noticed the cloaked figure, back when he saw him as an eighteen-year-old, "Haven't seen you like this in a few years. I hope Volt isn't too much trouble. Also, Roll says she's going to castrate you both for some reason."

"Uh…Well…I…" Onii-San gulped, sweating a bit.

"You gave Volt 'The Talk,' didn't you?" Lan grinned.

"...…I regret nothing!" Onii-san declared, earning a chuckle from Lan.

"Well then…I would like to talk more, but there is a fool glaring at me," Lan said as he faced Akainu.

"Oh? You think you can defeat me, Hikari!" Akainu declared with a dark grin before charging at him.

"But of course," Lan replied as he pressed his hands together, shocking Master Hand.

-He knows…!- Master Hand began when Lan slammed his hands onto the floor.

Instantly, blue lightning roared from the floor ad transmuting into giant spikes. Akainu transformed himself into lava and went over them, melting the spike in the process. Lan smirked before snapping his finger, Foo-Portating everyone to outside the room.

"Well now, Akainu, I believe it's time for some payback for this _trial_," Lan narrowed his eyes as the now-solid man.

"Bring it," Akainu growled as he threw his left arm at Lan, the hand and arm turning into a shot of lava.

"Transfoomate!" Lan called, turning the lava limb into bubbles, "Nice try, but I'm too good."

With that, Lan engaged the Dragon Armor. He got a surprised Akainu with an uppercut, sending him crashing into the ceiling. He lunged at Akainu, focusing Haki into Lifecalibur. He swung and Akainu barely dodged it. The entire ceiling collapsed from the strike. Akainu roared as he turned into lava and melted the remains of the ceiling, growing in size. He lunged at Lan as a giant hand made from lava. It wrapped around Lan when blue lightning turned the entire hand into obsidian. Lan let out a dragonic roar before shattering the obsidian and in Ultimate Dragon Mode.

_"These claws of mine burn with a dragon's power! Their mighty roars demand for your death!"_ Lan roared as he gripped Lifecalibur with both hands, making it erupt in a golden light, _"Take this! My love! My rage! And all of my sorrow! Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction Giga…Drill…Breaker!"_

With that, Lifecalibur transformed into a giant gold drill ten times Lan's size. With it, he struck Akainu as he had reformed into a solid human once more. Akainu screamed in agony as the drill ripped him apart into bits of lava. Lifecalibur and Lan changed back and the lava reformed into a heavily-injured Akainu. Lan clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground. Various hands roared out of the walls and Akainu whipped his lava arms around, melting them all and parts of the walls.

"You cannot win!" Akainu roared as he charged.

"Yes…I can!" Lan shouted, "Oooooorrrrrr**aaaaaaaah!"**

Lan took a single step, gaining his Sin Mask, wings, and tail, before releasing a powerful roar. For a minute, Akainu thought he saw all the members of the Blue Eyes Species behind Lan, all roaring in righteous fury at him, each one releasing Haōshoku Haki at him.

"C-Color of the Conquering King…?" Akainu gasped.

_**"Hikariryu no Bakuken!"**_ Lan roared, unleashing Burst Streams from his mouth and hands, creating a giant explosion.

The others of the past quickly ran in as Lan sat down on the heavily-injured and out cold Akainu. A large piece of rubble began to fall down on him before he used Transfoomate to turn it into an apple. Everyone gawked, trying to form words. The entire courtroom was demolished, either from magma, rubble, or had various parts of the demolished walls or floor sticking out a bit as if they were reconfigured. Sitting upon a near-dead Akainu was Lan, eating an apple while slapping five handcuffs made of Sea Stone that he pulled out of Hammerspace and slapped them onto Akainu's wrists and legs. He ate the core and walked over to the Young Lan, swallowing it. He and Young Lan stared at each other before Lan gave a small smile, yet it was filled with pain and some bits of joy.

"I missed those days of innocence," Lan spoke, "Playing with Yai, Dex, and Maylu in the park…NetBattling for fun…even enjoying those slow days that I had whenever I went to school."

"What happened?" Young Lan asked.

"Today happened," Lan replied, "A few days from now, take a good, long look at us in the mirror. Think about what almost happened today and go on."

"Go on?" the Young Lan repeated before Lan vanished.

* * *

Lan reappeared on Inuyasha, in the position he took while he was sitting on Akainu. Inuyasha growled before socking Lan off him. He grumbled while walking away from the guy.

"What?" Lan asked.

"How was the past?" Blaze asked.

"A bit painful," Lan admitted, "Seeing those kidnapped just hurt a bit to tell you the truth."

"All right, then. Now Lan, may we continue with your interview?" Blaze asked.

"Of course," Lan replied.

"Excellent," Blaze smirked, "Now then, Lan, what did you see while you were unconscious after Scar deconstructed your arm?"

"I saw three gates. One had Al's body before it, another had a featureless figure before it, having Ed's missing arm and leg, and a third one with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon before it. Then, the gate the dragon was before opened to reveal this freaky giant eye and all these hands reached out, grabbed me, and dragged me into it. When I woke up on the train, I knew a lot about Alchemy, even how to Transmute without a seal," Lan replied.

"All right. And when you got your Nanites?"

"I don't fully remember, but I do know Rex gave me some blood in order for me to survive. Overtime, I met Eve and when we shook hands, it felt like my Nanites were burning in lava," Lan explained, "Turns out, they had gone over a severe upgraded. Then, when I used my Final Smash, my Nanites gained the Dragon Armor. Soon, I could use it without a Smash Ball."

"I see…And Sin? Is it true he's been within you since birth?"

"…Hai," Lan nodded, "I've spent years suppressing him, especially since when I was still a little kid when he first took over and killed these guys trying to rob our family home. A few months ago, he began to be able to take over for bits of time until I could suppress him. When I met the Visored, they taught me how to fully seal Sin away while I could access his mask and powers. Sin is also half of what makes Lifecalibur."

"Have you met the other half?"

"Hai. He's a big, white dragon," Lan replied, "For some reason, though…I feel like I know him from somewhere else…"

"Ah…Very well. Now then, who made Team Ryuusei?"

"Me," Lan replied, "I was the guy who started this whole mess by going on the Training Trip, so I guess I was the guy who made it. I just thought of the name; Dragon Star."

"Ah…" Blaze nodded, "Thank you then, Lan. And thank you all, as well. Oh, and one more thing; can you inform the Zone Watchers of what Master Hand and Crazy Hand are doing?"

"We have no clue what they're doing, but I guess so," Lan shrugged.

"Very well then. Here; if you run into a Protoman calling himself 'Zone Protoman,' make sure you force this into him. It's an Anti-Absolute Justice' program the Zone Watchers created in case NetNavis were hit by an Absolute Justice BattleChip like the Protoman in the team Will was-and still is in a way-part of in the Prime Zone," Blaze nodded before he gave Will a white BattleChip with the image of the symbol of Yin/Yang on it as he and Pyre stood, "I wish you all a…"

The ceiling shattered while he was in mid sentence. Everyone had barely dodged the debris and looked up. Their eyes widened at seeing Zone Protoman, Dark Protoman, and Chaud in his Model O armor.

"Hello, _Hikari_," Chaud sneered from behind his helmet and mask.

Onii-San simply gained an exhausted-looking expression as he stared at the latter. "Is there a Chaud and Protoman in any zone that _doesn't_ turn evil, or is it just the ones I _don't_ interact with?"

* * *

**Me: With the interviews over, now three members of the Absolute Hunters appeared! Just why are they there and what do they want? Will our heroes be able to defeat them? And will they be able to use the BattleChip on Zone Protoman? Find out next time.**


	77. Chaotic: Three Battles! DigiXros!

**Me: Update! Chapters till new Opening: 1. I own Rayne Adamant, Turbo, and their Wave Change called Turbo Duel.

* * *

**

**Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(The scene began with the camera aimed at the sky before the light of the sun flashed. It cut to Sonic falling slowly, changing into Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Hedgewolf Sonic, and then Excalibur Sonic before changing into Megaman. A panning of a brick wall with Yuck leaning beside it, wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and a toothpick in his mouth ended with Toriko and Komatsu eating various foods.)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no Hikari****! (Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)****  
**(It cut to a rising shot of Lan, wearing a white jacket with a black fur trim, his headband, white goggles with blue lenses, black gloves, and black snow pants, stopping at a mid shot of him. On the other side of the area was Maylu, looking the other way, before it showed everyone of Team Ryuusei wearing casual winter outfits. All of them soon began to shatter until Lan and Maylu were left with the title appearing between them. It changed to a red image and a blue image with white outlines of Lan and Megaman, their back against each other. The two colors turned into horizontal bars with random colored images of Team Ryuusei's faces scrolling in the background between the bars with Lan and Megaman, both wearing white outfits with red and blue markings on them, Megaman missing his helmet and wore blue headphones. It cut to a scrolling the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in the guild and the ones kidnapped. The panels turned into various blue and red squares overlapping each other at the sides of the screen, moving upwards as the full title appeared in the center. It changed to a path in the night under an orange street light, shining down on Lan, Ed, Al, Onii-san, Sonia, and Megaman. Sonia wore a white jacket-like coat with a long, red scarf, her left hand holding her right arm, going under her chest. Lan wore his normal jacket with a black shirt under it and baggy white pants, his hands in his pockets. Ed wore his normal attire except for his pants being baggier and the white fur lining his jacket's neck, end, and sleeves with Al and him leaning against each other's backs. Onii-san wore a winter version of his new attire with one hand in a pocket while he looked at the other. Megaman wore a blue jacket with a yellow 'belly,' baggy blue pants, his former life's running shoes, and his hair styled in his old quills, his left hand in his pocket while his right hand was looking at a picture of Roll)**  
****Hitotsu Futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku**** (Once****, Twice, the bell toll echoes…)**

(The camera shot up to a side-view of Onii-san's head, the image still showing Ed and Al's backs and Sonia's back)**  
****Kokoro no naka de hidoki fukaku**** (Deeply, terribly, in my heart)**

(The camera shot to a close-up of Ed and Al, Lan's back shown in the background.)**  
****Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku**** (As a story tells, the rock will sink…)**

(The camera shot to a mid-shot of Sonia with the backs of Lan and Megaman and a side view of Onii-san in the background)**  
****Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku**** (With the best of Rock 'n' Roll inside)**

(The camera shot straight at the wall before the screen went blank)**  
****Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugaku**** (Eventually, time will begin its trek)**

(It cut to Sonia, Lyra, and Model D staring up at the stars on steps, Sonia dressed in black with a few tears streaming down her face. Nearby, Pandora and Ace stared up at the stars, seeing the constellations)**  
****Nagareru ish wa shizuka ugoku**** (As the rock sinks slowly lower)**

(It cut to Ashe grinning as she was riding a red Tyrannosaurus Rex while Grey screamed as he was riding and nearly falling off a yellow-orange Triceratops with Max)**  
****Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine**** (Fine, get it over with for the world, the earth, and the people)**

(It cut to Onii-san and Nazo walking along a dark path as the image of Arma grinning manically at Onii-san appeared before them. Onii-san scowled at it before holding up his VG Hunter and engaging Wave Change with Nazo)**  
****G, O, O, D, Y**

(It cut to Lan and Megaman looking up at the moon, seeing their fiancés in it. The moon showed their shadows behind them, but one resembled a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the other Sonic)**  
****Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari.****Ima toki-hanate dore ka ni todoku made**** (Bring the flowers and light into view. Fire 'em off until they reach someone)**

(It cut to a red screen that showed a Game-N-Watch versions of Yuck and Silverbolt arguing before a Game-N-Watch version of Black Arachnia appeared and walked away with Silverbolt.)**  
****Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni. Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni**** (The light of the sun is just on the other side. Once you start messin' with it, it'll seem easy)****  
**(A Game-N-Watch version of Ed, running away from Game-N-Watch versions of Al and Cheetor in their Transmetal II Forms ran over Yuck. It cut to Yuck in his normal colors, getting up, shaking furiously. He put his Pokemon Mask on and transformed into his Nidoking Form and let out a roar before chasing the three who ran him over. It cut to everyone relaxing at the beach with Nazo and Onii-san being buried by Sari and Bumblebee and Yuck kicking sand in Ace's face)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a shot of Lan's Dragon Armor feet running through a giant forest in the mist. It cut to a far shot of Lan in his Dragon Armor-now twice his normal size-fighting against Chaor, Maxxor, Saand, and Odu-Bathax. It then cut to the forest bushes where Lance ripped out of them, transforming into Dukemon and rammed his shield into Obu-Bathax)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never know)****  
****Koe iroaseru**** (Your voice is fading…****Don't act a fool!)**

(Kaz and Tom poked their heads out of a nearby bush with Ashe and Grey, the former two scanning the fight)**  
****Kiari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi**** (Our eyes sparkle as someone finally screams)****  
**(It cut to Team Natsu with Dark-Slayer, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Aki, Rua, and Rico, all spray painting a wall with the Fairy Tail Symbol on a wall. Maylu and Roll appeared before the screen, both smiling)

**Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o**** (Thoughts in the wind, wishes to the moon)****  
**(They held out spray bottles out at the screen and sprayed the screen with red paint)

**Chikara aru kagin ikiteki ne, kyou mo**** (I'll live as strong as I can today)****  
**(It cut to the feet of various characters running around, their shoes/sandals/paws/boots making painted marks on the ground)**  
****Miageta Yozora no Hoshi-tachi no hikari,**** (****Look up at the light of the stars of the night sky!)**

(It cut to a revolving image of Lan and Megaman, the background showing the various worlds they've traveled around)**  
****Mishiranu amoi migaita jidai. Koe iroaseru**** (The era when we sharpened feelings we'd never known. Your voice is fading…Don't act a fool)**

(It cut to Lan and Sin standing across from each, Sin now pure white on one half of his body and pure black on the other half, in an inverted Den Tech City, both engaging their Dragon Armor. It cut to outside, where Lan as Sin's mask slowly began to form over him was fighting Najarin and Megaman Triple Soul: Omegamon X Soul)**  
****Boku-ran o amai-o itsuka dareka no mune ni**** (One day our feelings will reach someone's heart)****  
**(It cut to Team Ryuusei fighting the Absolute Hunters before cutting to Maylu, sleeping on a bed with black sheets, with the Tarot Card for Death (XIII) in the background)

**Hikari tsuzuke yo,****ano hosi no you ni (Shine on, like that star)**

(It changed to everyone standing before Smash Manor, Lan and Megaman in the center with Onii-san, all three giving a 'V for Victory' to the screen)

* * *

"…Who are you?" Lan asked, earning a facefault from Omega-Chaud.

"I am Chaud Blaze," the teen in the armor growled.

"Ch-Chaud?" Lan gawked.

"But you can call me Omega now, chosen one of Model Omega, the Devil Reploid."

"Someone's here!" Ruka gasped.

"What?" many of the members gasped as they looked around when Wulf jerked his head up and growled.

"Someone...behind the samurais!" he spoke in broken English, readying his claws. Everyone was surprised by sound of a young man saying in a rather dead and cold voice asking, "Have you forgotten your place... Chaud?"

At this point a hand literally broke out of the space behind Omega's left shoulder, and gripped it with force enough to make Chaud grimace and break a sweat.

"Oh shit..." he mumbled.

The two Protomen also looked unnerved. As the figure began to break out of the sky, everyone marveled at the tall boy with split-end-curly brown hair, with a part on the right and three sickle blade- shaped bangs shooting up from right eye. His white tank top shirt had thick fabric wrapped from the 3 and 9'o clock positions on both arms, exposing the shoulders. He wore blue jeans tied with a black belt and black Merrill-like shoes. What was truly stunning was when he opened his eyes, which had been covered by frameless rectangular-paned glasses; they were a shiny silver, white a central black dot in both eyes.

"His eyes are...!" Cheetor gasped.

"Silver...?" Silverbolt questioned.

The silver-eyed boys looked rather miffed.

"Have you forgotten why I was assigned to mission, _as the Leader_? Or is your pride still remote-controlling you brain?", the brunette scolded.

Omega's mouth gritted behind his helmet, but his eyes turned elsewhere.

"You know, that was never made clear. Care to tell?" Dark Protoman asked.

At this point the group was listening in. The male sighed.

"Because, you moron... I am the only one among my master's group that can completely bring the powers of my forces to their knees."

_'The power to bring his forces to their knees?'_ Sonic thought as the silver-eyed individual turned to Onii-San.

"Are you Onii-San?", he asks flatly, his silver eyes unwavering.

Onii-San tensed before replying, "What of it?"

"..."

"..."

"...My _god_, the experiment did _that_ to you?"

"Oh, come on!" Onii-San fumed, glaring at the figure.

"I guess..." the figure trailed as he adjusted his frameless glasses, "...That Spiral Beings... are truly weak."

"Come again?" Onii-San asked, his left eye beginning to twitch.

"And just what the hell does that make you?" Lan growled, causing the young male's eyes shifted to Lan's direction, making the chill returned.

"So... cold..." Ace mumbled, shuddering as Pandora and Ashe-being the two closest to him-were currently hugging him for warmth.

"My fur is standing on end...!" Cheetor whispered, the Transmetal II finding himself hugging his arms.

_'What... kind of power...is this?'_ Onii-San thought.

_'It…It feels like I'm staring down Kage when he was furious that one time on Laputa…'_ Lan thought with a gulp.

The male turned his head 30 degrees to the right, seeing Chaud's group.

"What are you lot doing? Continue the mission. I'll take care of these fools... once and for all. And maybe... I just might leave Lan Hikari just for you. Of course... if my powers clash with his... there's a high chance none of them will survive."

At that point, he withdrew a large black Zweihandler with a white rim and white cross on both sides out of thin air, the air the withdrawal point shattered into shards of light. The handle was about a foot long and had a white rosary attached to the end of the hilt. It appeared to be very heavy considering its size, yet he swung around the blade switch-handedly as if it were as light as a feather. Finally, he pointed his sword at the group.

"I hope you're ready... 'Team Ryuusei'... because today... marks the end of the star's path."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Lan said as he fought the fear welling up in his stomach.

The silver-eyed male's eyes turned from Lan to Onii-San, "Tell me? You have power, but why do you not use it?"

"After that day, I swore to never use that dark power again," Onii-San said back, leveling his gaze with the silver-eyed figure. "Besides, this is Lan's adventure. I'm just the support character who protects those who can't protect themselves."

"Hmm. How quaint," the silver-eyed figure said as he leveled his eyes once more with Lan, "If you insist on fighting, then I guess I have no choice but to defeat you swiftly and soundly."

"Hold on. The only guy I want to fight right now is not you," Lan said, "I want to fight Chaud. When I touched Model Zero, I saw parts of his past. One of them involved Omega. I talked to him about the chance of Omega being revived and that if he did and became a Biometal, I would fight his user and destroy Model Omega if he and Vent didn't get to him first."

"You do not wish to battle with me?" the figure asked.

"No. I feel that it's not my time to fight you," Lan replied, "The one I feel that I need to fight right now is Chaud and Model O."

"I have no problem fighting you," Inuyasha growled as he took out Tetsusaiga.

"Me neither," Toriko added, his muscles expanding and ripped his shirt off.

"We'll take you on while Lan fights Chaud," Sonia said, turning into Lyra Dino, while Blaze, Pyre, and Will were looking at Zone Protoman and Dark Protoman, the darker Protoman glaring at the blue blur and vice-versa.

"How do we know they will not interfere with the fights?" Blaze asked.

"That is because they will be fighting you, Zone Watchers," the figure replied, "I will allow the dragon boy and Chaud to do battle. The rest of you…prepare to have your star fall."

"Not in here," Onii-San said as he tossed up and down a gold and black sphere, "Meet the Flux Bauble: Version 2.0."

"An upgraded Flux Bauble?" Ruka pondered.

"Flux," Onii-San ordered.

The Flux Bauble began to glow. The area shifted until it transformed from the Sticky Situation Room into a large desert. Onii-San smirked as he kept tossing the Flux Bauble up and down.

"I modified this Flux Bauble to go to places I think of," Onii-San explained as he pocketed the item, "However, it is limited to that world's locations. I've fluxed us all to the Mipedian Dessert. This way, nothing of importance is destroyed and we can go all out."

"Where did Chaud, Lan, Will, Blaze, Pyre, the two Protoman, Sonic, Komatsu, and Ruka go?" Lyra asked.

"To different areas of the dessert," Onii-San replied, "Can't let each other's fights get intervened by another."

"Rest assured you will pay for that…" the figure muttered loudly as he squinted at the former-twenty-two-year-old.

Onii-San didn't look pleased, neither with that last statement, nor with something else. He simply glared at the man before them. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"There's something I want to ask you," Onii-San spoke, causing the unknown brown-haired woman to arch a brow.

"Oh?"

"You said something that caught my attention. You said..." Onii-San trailed, his voice growing darker that several individuals picked up on, "That 'Spiral beings' were 'weak.' And you said something about an 'experiment' doing something to me. What do you mean? I want answers."

The figure simply scoffed and tilted his head in disgust, replying, "Aren't you an expectant child. You get only one question answered. That's it. Any more...and I'd have to slaughter you all and bring your corpses to my master. And trust me when I say... 'I don't feel like getting my hands dirty."

He swung his sword over his shoulder and kicked a rock. Onii-San gritted his teeth as he glared at the man. Now he was livid.

"Gee, tell me something I _don't_ know..."

"Very well. If that what you desire..."

"What? No, that's not what I…!"

It was too late as the male looked straight at Onii-San, unable to break eye contact. He began to mouth something. Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Huh?" Inuyasha gawked.

"I...can't hear anything..." Lyra Dino noted.

Onii-San on the other hand... his eyes shrunk and mouth dropped before he shakingly pondered, "What... did... you... say...?"

"Are you stupid?" the figure asked as he cocked his head scornfully, "Fine. I'll say it again."

This time he mouthed it slower, as if to mock the man-child. This time Onii-San went into a boiling rage. Everyone but the figure flinched as Onii-San unleashed a powerful killer intent.

"How? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

This caught the group by surprise, seeing Onii-San losing his cool. None of them had seen fury like that since the time Lan had fought him…Or when everyone started calling him 'Onii-Chan' that time before they left for Perim from Resembool. That all shuddered at recalling that little incident.

"Wh-wha…?" Silverbolt trailed.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW MY TRUE NAME?" Onii-san screamed/demanded.

The next thing he knew Onii-San felt a strong left jab in his chest. The figure, kneeling on one knee, had his left fist jammed into the boy's stomach, his Zweihandler still perched on his shoulder. He leaned close to Onii-San's ear.

"I'll let you in on a little secret..." he whispered, "If not for my orders... you'd already be a rotten corpse five seconds ago. Consider this knockout... a token of my generosity. I already know, though... about your plan to kill my master using the Smashers and Gods and combine them into a drill to kill him and Akainu-kyo (suffix for 'lord' or 'earl')... You should know full well... why it won't ever work..."

Onii-San could feel his consciousness slipping away as he began to ask, "What... do you...?"

"The reason why is... you relinquished the only type of weapon that can wound him. Without it, your army's cause is forever gone in the wind."

And with that, Onii-San lost consciousness. Even with Team Ryuusei's going anger and mixed emotions they were silenced by what felt like a cold killing intent that drowned them. With a raise and swing of his sword several times before aiming its tip at the group, he cocked his head and uttered something that oozed death.

"So, whores... who wants to be the first to die?"

"I'll go," Yuck growled, releasing his Woo-Foo Aura, "And who the hell are you?"

"My name…is Kenta Siimohn," the figure replied, "Now let us begin."

* * *

"Are you ready, Hikari?" Omega asked.

"For what?"

"For your death. Neither of us shall leave here till the other dies," Omega replied when the area began to rumble, "Death Arena!"

Flashes of light made Lan start shielding himself with his arms as his Dragon Armor engaged. The light soon faded and Lan looked around. The two now stood within a tremendous laboratory with a giant computer resembling a cable/computer-made heart nearby. He looked over at Omega and his eyes widened. Omega had now grown to the size of the Enki-Durga. Everything that was white on his had turned a solid gold while the red turned a glowing lightning-blue. The backs of his massive clawed gauntlets were now three gold spikes. Lan noted the missing area between his upper arms and his gauntlets.

"Oh, oh ho, Laaaaaaan! You were a fun opponent, Lan Hikari. I'd like to play some more, but it's time we parted. I have some more fun surprises left in store for you... Enjoy them to the last, Lan Hikari! Omega Form 1 – Golden Omega!" Golden Omega declared as the gold sheath on his back shattered, revealing his energy, double-edged, broadsword with three spikes on the tip.

He grasped it as Lan prepared his Lifecalibur. The two blades swung and met, creating a blast of sparks from the impact. Lan jumped back and fired Woo Foo energy in the form of bullets from an opening on his right wrist. Each attack simply bounced off Golden Omega. His sword-wielding arm than flew above Lan, who barely dodged the attempted stab.

"He can move his arms after the opponent while he stays in place?" Lan gasped.

He dodged another lunge from the blade. He began to fly around, avoiding the strikes as best as he could. Golden Omega's hand made one final lunge that Lan barely dodged, the attack cutting the tip of his left wing. The blade impaled the ground and shattered part of it, sending debris that struck Lan and sent him into a wall. Golden Omega's other arm shot out and rammed into Lan, making him cry out as his armor began to break. Golden Omega was about to strike when…

"Leave him alone! Collier Shoot!" a voice declared.

A heavily-armored leg with orange wheels coated in flames struck Golden Omega, knocking him over. A second leg spun and struck the arm pinning Lan to the wall, knocking it into the blade-holding hand and sending them both to the sides of Golden Omega. Lan slowly got up, looking at the figure before him. It was a girl, roughly fifteen, in a pitch-black jumpsuit and heavily-armored skater outfit. On her black jumpsuit's sides were yellow street-like markings. What really got him was that her hair was made of flames. She turned to look at Lan, wearing a black visor with an orange tint.

"So you're this Zone's Lan Hikari?" the girl asked, "Man, you look so much cooler than Saito-Sensei's copy of you and him at a tournament you two won."

"Wh…Who are you?" Lan asked.

"The name's Rayne Adamant! But you can call me Turbo Duel, reviver of the Black Leg Style in my home Zone!" the girl replied, "Burn that into your hearts, for one day I will be a master of the Black Leg style and my world's greatest chef!"

"Rayne…Adamant?" Lan asked, "Wait…Black Leg? That's Sanji-san's fighting style!"

"Eh? You know Sanji-kun?" Turbo Duel gasped with joy before running over to him in an instant, "So that means he's real and not on an anime?"

"Uh…H-Hai?" Lan tilted his head in surprise.

"Nice ta meet ya at last, Lan-san! Saito-Sensei told me a lot about the you of our Zone!" Turbo Duel grinned as she helped him up.

"Our Zone? You mean you're from another Zone like Will and Onii-San?" Lan asked.

"Don't know who this Big Brother of yours is, but I do know Will," Turbo Duel replied before looking to her left to see Golden Omega start to rise, "We'll talk later. Let's just beat this excuse for Officer Ronin's old NetOp!"

"Officer Ronin?" Lan repeated with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Prepare to die, rat!" Dark Protoman roared as he and Sonic parried blades.

"I'm a hedgehog, you jerk!" Sonic growled.

The two jumped back from their stalemate and began a deadly dance of blades. Sonic ducked under a swipe and tried to stab, but only for Dark Protoman to jump over the attack. He released a shockwave from his blade and Sonic barely blocked it. Sonic preformed Soul Surge and was about to hit Dark Protoman in the NaviMark, he was blindsided by something. Sonic preformed a few min-air flips and landed. He looked at what hit him and his eyes widened. It looked like a blue-furred DORUmon, but wrapped up in blue bandages with massive wings. It was roughly the size of two horses. He shuddered when he saw the others things the Digimon had. Its entire head was engulfed in a metal mask, a blue jewel on the forehead, while two bolts were sticking out of the hinges of the wings. Its tail was split open at the end, revealing large cables that sparked with electricity, and its hind legs were completely robotic, revealing cables in them. Its lower arms were also in the same state and bits of metal adorned its body in random places.

"Wh…What is that?" Sonic gasped.

"Behold, Death-X-DORUgamon!" Dark Protoman declared, "DeathXros!"

"D-DeathXros!" Sonic gasped.

Dark Protoman and Death-X-DORUgamon were engulfed in a purple pillar of light. A few miles away, Kenta dropped the heavily injured Toriko and looked out at the light. He frowned.

"So…He's activating DeathXros…" Kenta noted, "The fool must truly wish to end the hedgehog reincarnation."

"DeathXros…?" Sonia, bleeding profusely as she struggled to stay conscious, repeated.

"It is not something important to you," Kenta replied as he batted Sonia into the unconscious, heavily-injured Ace, knocking her out, "None of you will be conscious to see its full potential anyway."  
"Flying Knife!" Toriko roared as he swung his knife arm at Kenta, releasing a shockwave from it.  
"It's useless," Kenta replied as the shockwave dissipated not even a foot from him, "You cannot get by Absolute Justice."  
"Chaos Spear!" Ashe, now A-Transed into Megaman, shouted as she fired a rainbow-colored version of Chaos Spear at Mana, only for it to fizzle out before it even left her hand, "Wha...?"  
"Order weakens Chaos Energy and Spiral Energy," Kenta replied as he appeared behind Ashe and struck her on the head with the hilt of his blade, knocking her into the ground and on Toriko, knocking both out.

At the other battle, the light faded and Sonic's eyes widened. Dark Protoman was now bulkier with muscles, the upper part of his jumpsuit ripped to shreds and his skin wrapped in black bandages. His hair was wilder and a deep crimson while his helmet was adorned with two more spikes, resembling devil horns, while the first horn was longer and had a serrated edge. His legs and lower arms were completely mechanical as resembled the Death-X-DORUgamon's arms and legs. He let loose a demonic roar as he spread his demonic Death-X-DORUgamon wings as his Death-X-DORUgamon tail flailed about.

**"I am Death-X-Chaos Protoman!"**Dark Protoman roared in a fusion of his and a maniacal, demonic voice, **"Prepare to die, blue hedgehog!"**

"No…Y…You can't be…!" Sonic paled as he began to shake.

"Sonic, what is wrong?" Caliburn asked.

"H…H…He's it…" Sonic gasped and shuddered, his entire body paling.

"What? What is it?" Caliburn asked.

"He…He's the one that murdered us!" Sonic began to hyperventilate.

"Wh-What?" Caliburn gasped.

**"Die! Metal Cast!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman roared as he fired a bandage-covered cannon ball from his jaws, striking Sonic and blasting him through a few sand dunes.

"Sonic, get up!" Shahra called as she appeared beside her master.

"I…I can't fight him! I…I…I just can't!" Sonic screamed as he began to shake in pure fear.

**"Prepare for your end, Hedgehog!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman roared as he flew at them.

"No!" Shahra gasped.

"Rock Damashī!" a voice roared, blasting Death-X-Chaos Protoman into a dune, as a Shoutmon, Dorulumon, a group of silver pick-like creatures with Yakuza sunglasses, a gold star with yakuza sunglasses, a large knight with a shield on its back over a white mantle, a group of Sonic-sized white-armored knights with round gold shield and white spears, and a blue and red robotic beetle skidded to a defensive position around Sonic, Shahra, and Caliburn.

"Who…are all of you?" Shahra asked.

"You want to know? Then I'll tell you," the Shoutmon smirked, "I am…Shoutmon! Etch that name into your hearts, for that will be the name of the Digimon King!"

"Oh, my Brother! You are so awesome!" the gold star cheered with the silver pick-like creatures.

**"You interlopers!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman roared when Marcus, roaring, slugged his fist into the fusion, engaging the Digisoul.

"Digisoul: Charge! Overdrive!" Marcus shouted.

"Agumon X, Warp Shinka! ShineGreymon X!"

"Marcus? ShineGreymon?" Shahra pondered as the Mega joined the other Digimon.

"Master Hand asked us to help," a voice replied.

A boy walked up to the three. He was roughly twelve with messy brown hair with green goggles. He wore a red open vest over a blue shirt, big, white gloves, green and white shoes, and baggy brown jean shorts. In his left hand was a red device, making Shahra think of one of those mikes she had seen when Sonic had entered a Karaoke Contest in the Tops and won. Beside him was a red-haired girl with her hair done in a giant puff at the back of her head, a pair of jean shorts with straps, and a pink and white shirt. In her arms was a pink bunny in a green scarf and a pair of green headphones. On the other side of the boy was a taller, somewhat older boy around fourteen with his brown hair going up in a white shirt under an open, green, button shirt and brown jeans. Beside the taller boy was a Digimon with a face/body being a drum and its arms being drumsticks.

"Master Hand?" Caliburn gasped.

"Hai," the taller boy replied, "My name is Tsurugi Zenjirou. This is Dondokomon."

"Hiya!" the drum greeted.

"I'm Hinomoto Akari. This is Cutemon."

"Hello, kyu!" the bunny waved before seeing Sonic, "Is he okay, kyu?"

"He's been like that since seeing that fiend's new form," Caliburn explained.

"It seems he once died by his hands," Shahra explained, making the last boy remain silent before placing a hand on Sonic's shoulder, making him flinch.

"I'm Kudou Taiki," the boy replied, "Can I know your name?"

"S-s-s-Sonic K-Kaze Hikari…I…I just can't…I just can't fight him…He…He's too powerful…" Sonic gasped and shuddered.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?" Shoutmon snapped in Sonic's ear, "You're probably stronger now, right?"

"But not strong enough to beat him…" Sonic began, which earned him Shoutmon's mike to the head.

"Baka! You're overestimating him!" Shoutmon roared before charging, "Let's go, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmonz, PawnChessmonz, and Knightmon!"

**"Fools!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman roared as he charged at them, **"I beat you all once, and I can do so again!"**

"That's because you knocked the General out!" Shoutmon replied.

"Let's go, minna!" Taiki shouted, "Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmonz, Knightmon, PawnChessmonz! DigiXros!"

The seven types of Digimon erupted into various lights and collided with each other in the air, creating a flash of light with the shout of 'DigiXros!' From the light, , Dorulumon's head roared out to the left as Ballistamon's head emerged from the right. The bottom of the light exploded to reveal powerful, slender legs resembling Dorulumon's body with his front pars on the sides and the engine-like items on his back the feet. Below the two heads, Ballistamon's arms, now larger and stronger, erupted and clenched their fists. An image of Shoutmon's head from a top-point of view appeared over the center of the light before it broke apart, revealing the top of Shoutmon X2 was the torso. The top of the body glowed before releasing a head. It resembled a knight's helmet, a pristine white with a white faceguard. His eyes were a deep scarlet and his helmet had three gold spikes on the top, two likes horns and the longest at the very front like a horn on the top of his helmet. On the back of the new form were Ballistamon's legs, the bottom of the feet pointing into the air. Twelve Pickmonz jumped on top of one another and Starmon, turning into a blade made of them and Starmon. The Pickmonz glowed before turning into a blade of red flames while Shoutmon's mike created a hilt. The Composite Digimon grasped the blade. A white mantle appeared on his back along with a shield. The shield bared a circle with what seemed to be the 'V' on the Digimon's torso and eyes. The flaming blade transformed into what resembled Knightmon's blade with a Starmon guard and the edges an orange energy while the drills on the legs turns into silver spikes

"Shoutmon X4K (Cross Four Naito/Knight)!" the Digimon declared.

"They fused into a knight…!" Caliburn awed.

"Let's go, ShineGreymon X! Charge! Digisoul…Burst!" Marcus shouted.

"ShineGreymon X: Burst Mode!"

* * *

Will parried Zone Protoman's blade with both of his. He was very thankful he had chosen to upgrade his armor with the Enki-Durga armor, for he felt that his friend's Protoman had been given various upgrades…some of which may have been illegal for him to be this strong. Zone Protoman jumped back from the lunge Pyre had performed with his spear, appearing from their shadows. Zone Protoman landed and was blindsided by a fireball sent by Blaze, now wearing knight armor so red, it looked as if it were literally on fire. Will's helmet's crest began to glow before firing a green beam from it. Zone Protoman ducked it and the beam collided with a dune. The resulting explosion sent Zone Protoman towards them and sliced by Blaze's knife while being stabbed in three areas by Pyre. He collapsed on the ground, gasping and shuddering in pain as data and began to seep out of his wounds.

"And now to test out the chip," Will said as he held up the chip when the trio barely dodged a blue laser.

"Nova Flame!" a voice roared before a blast of white flames ripped over them.

A large T-Rex charged up to them. It had blue skin with orange marking on the back and legs. The tip of its tail had a blaster and a blade while it wore a metal helmet with two horns on the sides and a blade on the tip. It glared at them with its scarlet eyes.

"Greymon, perfect," Zone Protoman grinned, "DarkXros!"

"D-DarkXros?" Blaze gasped as Zone Protoman and Greymon were engulfed in a red light.

The light faded to reveal Greymon, but its left arm was now coated in crimson armor and three, black, and white, metal claws. Its torso had the metal armor with Zone Protoman's symbol on the torso and the armor on the sides of his legs while its tail had a longer metal tail attached to it by the blaster/blade part, the tip ending in a scarlet, metal, bird/dragon fusion head. Over its head was Zone Protoman's helmet, but reshaped to fit over the helmet Greymon already wore with the spike on his helmet being replaced by the blade. On its back was a crimson, black, and white jetpack with lasers on the wings and a black and white barrel on the back.

"MetalGreymon: Protoman Mode!" the beast roared in a fusion of Greymon's voice and Protoman's voice.

"Shit!" Blaze exclaimed, "They've created a dark version of the DigiXros?"

"DigiXros?" Will repeated as MetalGreymon flew into the air, the tail head opening up to reveal a laser as he aimed all his lasers at them, _'Ah! Onii-San said that when…'_

"Giga Destroyer!" MetalGreymon roared as he performed a one-man Blitzkrieg upon the trio, creating a giant explosion.

"I will not allow you to use this perverse DigiXros any longer!" Pyre roared as he erupted from the smoke, creating multiple spears from the shadows, "Shadow Spear Assault!"

The spear shot out like rockets at MetalGreymon. The Cyborg Dinosaur roared as the attacks bounced off him. He flew right at the falling Pyre.

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon roared as he slammed Pyre with his metal fist, sending him to the ground beside Blaze.

"I…Impossible…!" Blaze gasped as he looked at the mechanical monster before them.

"How do you like our DarkXros?" the dragon-bird head asked in Zone Protoman's voice, "Rampage was the one who thought of this when we failed to capture this army called 'Xros Heart' in another Digital World. This is designed to not combine the hearts of those who form it, but devour the weaker one, like I have with this Greymon!"

"D-Devour hearts?" Will gasped, _'Shit! This is horrible!'_

"Now perish! Giga Destroy…" MetalGreymon roared when two Zone Portals appeared, one taking away Blaze and Pyre, while the other grabbed Will.

"Not again!" Will screamed before the portals vanished.

* * *

Lan and Turbo Duel panted and gasped as they stood before the defeated Golden Omega. His arms were crushed while his mask was destroyed, revealing Chaud's face. What was interesting was that there was a tattoo upon it resembling the Arcana 'VIII – Justice' on it.

"Had…enough?" Lan asked when Chaud began to chuckle, "Nani?"

"He's crazy…" Turbo Duel muttered as Chaud's chuckle turned into insane laughter.

"You think you've _won_? Not bad, I'll admit, but my true power is much greater than you've been led to expect!" Chaud roared before his Golden Omega sword hand regenerated.

"Impossible!" Lan gasped before Chaud stabbed…himself in the tattoo, "What?"

Archaic writing began to engulf the remains of Chaud's armor and himself. He was engulfed in a flash of light that forced the two to look away. The light faded to reveal the two were on a falling platform in a fire-engulfed area. Before them was a sight that made them both pale. Before them was a figure the size of the Arc Gurren-Lagann. Its left arm and leg made Lan think of a demonic Model X head and body while the right arm and leg made him think of a demonic Model ZX head and body. Its left arm/hand was a giant cannon the size of the demonic X head while the right, black, clawed hand grasped a giant Z-Saber that resembled the top of a trident and as big as a skyscraper. The center and body of the beast was a demonic version of Omega. The head was a black demonic face with two black and white horns that were at the forehead and back of the head.

**"I am Model Omega Form 2 – Fusion Omega! Your life ends with me!"**the beast roared in a dark, twisted unison of Zero, Model X, Omega, and Chaud's voice.

"Fuck," Lan paled in his armor.

"Damn!" Turbo Duel growled before flames engulfed her form, "Star Break! Fire Leo!"

The flames parted. Red flames roared off Turbo Duel's new form seemed to turn lighter as they neared Turbo Duel's form. Her jumpsuit had turned a brilliant orange while the street-line patters had turned into yellow stars. Her armor had increased with scarlet and orange armor replacing it all. White lion claws emerged from the back of her hands while her fists were covered in the armor to make it seems as if the claws were her hands. Her head armor had gained a lion-like shape to them while the flames engulfed her head like a lion's mane. Her leg armor had two wheels on each feet and the lower leg armor was larger with spikes on the knees and the feet had gold lion-shaped symbols on them. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were a deep scarlet when seen through the visor. Lan looked at her and nodded. He engaged his Ultimate Dragon Mode and the two charged at Fusion Omega, ready for anything.

* * *

"Ultimate Glorious Burst!" the Burst Mode Digimon roared.

"Three Victorize Max Power!" Shoutmon X4K declared as he fired a rainbow, V-shaped laser from his blade at Death-X-Chaos Protoman, the two attack sfusing and sending the DeathXros being across the battlefield.

**"Enough! Come forth, HiMugendramon!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman roared.

A crack appeared in the air beside the DeathXros being. The crack then shattered as a giant machine emerged from it. It resembled a giant flightless dragon made of crimson metal and black cables. On its back were two giant laser cannons that spun.

"**DeathXros!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman roared.

The two were engulfed in a black pillar of light. The light faded and revealed that Death-X-Chaos Protoman was now the size of HiMugendramon and covered in crimson armor and black cables. His entire face was pure demonic and his claws were tipped with red venom. Upon his back were three revolving cannons.

**"Death-X-Chaos Protoman: HiMugendramon Mode!"** the DeathXros monster roared, shaking the land.

"See? It's hopeless! He…He just can't be…" Sonic began.

"Clench your teeth!" Marcus roared as he slugged Sonic in the face, "What the hell, Sonic? You never acted this way against an opponent! What's different about this guy, huh?"

"He…He was the one who killed me…The only one who could kill Hellspine…" Sonic shuddered.

"Hellspine?" Marcus repeated before shaking his head, "Whatever! Listen, Sonic…"

"Hold on," Taiki interrupted, "Sonic-San, that power, Hellspine, what do you use it for?"

"Use it? It uses me," Sonic chuckled, "All my negative emotions are in control when I'm Hellspine, making me a pure berserk beast."

"Then that is why he killed you," Taiki replied, amking Sonic's eyes widen, "You went down a dark way like he has. Darkness can never truly defeat Darkness. Pain cannot defeat Pain. Your bonds are what I sneeded."

"B-Bonds?" Sonic choked out.

"Hai," Taiki nodded before looking back at the battle, "Shoutmon X4K! You can do it!"

"Yeah! Go, ShineGreymon X!" Marcus roared.

"…I think I finally understand now. Power alone isn't what will help protect my friends, family, and Roll-chan. Yes…at last, even I…Yes…I think I finally understand at last. Power is meant to be used for your friends. But with the soul…the heart…as well. The bond you have with them is what makes the light of power," Sonic whispered as his eyes began to water, "I finally…"

Shoutmon X4K and ShineGreymon X: Burst Mode screamed as the DeathXros Beast caught them. He let loose a diabolical cackle as the cannon barrels began to charge up. They fire and created a giant explosion upon impact.

"Are…we saved?" Shoutmon X4K asked, his arms over his face to brace for an attack, while both were perfectly fine.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock as the smoke cleared. Before the two Digimon, Sonic-in a strange amalgamation of all his Super Transformations-had shielded them with his body. The feathers and the scales of his wings mixed in with the shattered remains of his wrist and leg rings and his gold knight armor.

"Nani?" Shoutmon X4K gasped.

"Sonic!" ShineGreymon X gasped as X4K caught the fallen hedgehog, the only piece on him being his sunglasses-now cracked-, "Sonic!"

"Sonic-san!" X4K shouted.

"Sonic-san?" Taiki gasped.

"Wake up! You've gotta wake up!" Shoutmon X4K begged as he shook Sonic's head a bit.

"Have I…" Sonic choked out.

"What is it?" ShineGreymon X asked.

"Have I…finally released myself?" Sonic asked.

In a light, Oogway looked away from him. Oogway turned to him with a gentle smile. He gave a proud nod to him.

_"You are worthy of praise, my grandson,"_ Oogway replied.

"Oogway-Jiji-san…Grandfather…" Sonic sobbed, a tear falling from his left eye, Lan unaware of the Sonic Programs within his PeT deleting themselves.

"Sonic!" Shoutmon X4K and ShineGreymon X screamed, a wind blowing by blowing away the hedgehog's tears.

"Sonic-san…" Taiki whispered before he screamed, tears falling off his cheeks, "Sonic-san!"

**"It hit the Hedgehog instead? I didn't expect him to have that much strength or stupidity left. I'll blow you all to pieces this time! Prepare yourselves!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman: HiMugendramon Mode growled before charging up his blasters once more…when two shots destroyed them, **"W-What? What in the world…?"**

"Sonic's blaster…" Marcus gasped, seeing the MegaBuster on Sonic's hand.

**Cue - We are Xros Heart!**

Suddenly, Sonic's body began to release a golden light. Shoutmon X4K released the hedgehog's glowing form, shocked at seeing it float, while the glow began to grow even more. Taiki barely looked up as he blocked the light with his arms.

**"The light of Chaos and Order…"**Death-X-Chaos Protoman: HiMugendramon Mode gasped.

"It can't be!" Taiki gasped as Taiki's eyes widened as the glow surrounded Sonic, transforming into data.

**"I will swallow you all!"**

_"I did not once, but twice die…"_ Sonic's voice began when the data shattered, revealing Megaman, now with Caliburn a fusion of futuristic weaponry and his former self, the blade now a fusion of metal and energy, while Megaman's gauntlet was back to being like his other glove while his armor resembled a fusion of his, Model X, and Rockman's armors as he was coated in a gold aura, "But now I've been reborn into a true warrior! Reincarnation! Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X!"

**tachiagare tomo yo tomaranai BAANINGU SOORU(Stand up, my friend. It's unstoppable, this burning soul)**

"Ah…Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X!" Taiki gasped with his entire body filled with joy.

"As a warrior brought back from the dead twice over…I will avenge the regrets of my former lives!" Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X declared, "Taiki, DigiXros Shoutmon X4K and ShineGreymon X with me!"**  
dokomademo yuku sa kimi wa hitori ja nai****(No boundaries can stop us, you're not alone)**

"What?" Marcus gasped.

"Hai. Shoutmon X4K! ShineGreymon X! Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X! DigiXros!" Taiki shouted.

**"Shut your trap and **_**die**_**!"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman: HiMugendramon Mode roared as he lunged at them, intent on devouring them all.

"Shoutmon X4K!"

"ShineGreymon X!"

"Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X!"

"DigiXros!"

**nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa(My bond with my friends is my trump card)  
**The three collided and created a blast of light, nearly knocking the berserk Protoman over. The light faded and everyone gasped. Before them was Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X, but now bearing the fused armor of ShineGreymon X and Shoutmon X4K with the shield and mantle of Shoutmon X4K. His sword was now a fusion of the GeoGreySword, Star Blade, and Excalibur, the words 'All Delete, All Reboot' written upon the sides of the blade while Caliburn and Starmon made the guard. His helmet was in the color of ShineGreymon X: Burst Mode, but in the shape of Shoutmon X4K.

"Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4SKBS (Great Dragon Star Megaman X: Shoutmon Cross Four Shining Knight/Naito Burst Soul)!" Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X declared.

**"What? Who in the world are you?"** Death-X-Chaos Protoman: HiMugendramon Mode gasped.

**inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!****(I'll burn up this life of mine and R-O-A-R!)**

"You wish to know?" Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4SKBS asked, "Then I shall tell you, corrupted error!"

**ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau(Now let's fuse as one into a Great Xros)**

"We are Xros Heart! We are DATS! We are Dai-Ryuusei Dan! We are Smashers! A bond of fierce hearts that will one day change all the Zones!" Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4SKBS declared, "I will never forgive you for all the dark actions you have performed in your life and in the timeline."**  
ore ni kure minna no hiketa SHAUTO wo(Give me everyone's exploding shouts)**

With that, the fusion warrior rose his blade into the air. His mantel spread out as his blade began to glow brighter than ever. A seal appeared below the DeathXros being, somehow freezing him in place.

"Take this, Dai-Ryuusei Xros Heart DATS Smashers!" Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4SKBS declared.**  
ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba(Now let's be born with fangs of tomorrow into a Great Heart)**

"Burning Dragon Star Bursting Crasher Strike!" Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4SKBS roared as he swung.**  
tobitate tatakae WE ARE KUROSU HAATO!****(Take flight and fight, We are Xros Heart!)**

The energy of the blade turned pure white and created a pillar of white energy.

**tobichitta mirai senran no BATORUFIIRUDO(The future has scattered apart on this whirling battlefield)**

The energy began to spin around quickly, taking on the form of a drill. The drill charged at the DeathXros beast, who could do nothing.**  
kono mune ni todoku tomo no nageki namida****(In my heart, I can feel my friends' grief and tears)**

**"You think you have won?"** the beast declared, **"You think you've won, but your NetOp has lost more than you can imagine!"**

**hohoemi ubatta zetsubou wo(The despair that has taken away their smiles)**

With that, the drill of energy rammed into the beast. He let out an agonized roar as he began to be split into data. All that remained after a few seconds was Dark Protoman.**  
tamashii tsunagete ku-da-ke!****(I'll fasten to my soul and SMASH-IT-DOWN!)**

The Dark Protoman then shattered, revealing Protoman: Muramasa Mode.

**ima chikaou GREAT XROS asu wo(Now let's promise each other a tomorrow with a Great Xros)**

The samurai then shattered and revealed a pure white Protoman. Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4SKBS and the others felt their eyes widen as they saw the gentle smile the white Protoman gave.**  
kono hata ni atsumatta minna no kazu dake(Amongst every single friend that has gathered underneath this flag)**

"Thank you, my friend…" Protoman said before shattering.**  
ima kagayaku GREAT HEART yume no shisha(Now let's shine as messengers of the dream with Great Heart)**

The DigiXros warrior nodded before the data flew right into him.**  
butsukare takamare WE ARE KUROSU HAATO!****(Hit 'em with all we've got and rise up, We are Xros Heart!)**

He turned and landed on the ground before the group, looking like a knight having slain a demon. Taiki and Marcus grinned as the younger gave a thumbs up while the older pumped his left fist. Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4SKBS returned both before splitting back into the Digimon and reborn NetNavi.

"You look awesome, Megaman!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Thank you," Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X replied, "But call me 'Megaman X' now."

"Megaman X?" Agumon X repeated, "Okay!"

"Oh, my Brother! That was amazing!" Starmon cheered.

"Yay!" the Pickmonz celebrated.

"Taiki-kun, thank you," Megaman X said as he patted the boy on the head, "It was your words…your heart…that helped me get past, well, the past."

"It's not a problem, Megaman X-san," Taiki replied with a sheepish grin.

"Return to Master Hand and inform him of this," Megaman X ordered, "I need to find the others of Ryuusei Dan."

"You got it, Megaman X," Marcus replied.

"Thank you, Marcus Damon," Megaman X nodded before he seemed to vanish.

In truth, Megaman X was running so fast, it was as if he had perform a million Time Breaks at the same time. He approached the location and his eyes widened. Before him, everyone was on the ground, bleeding heavily and unconscious. The only one there perfectly fine was Kenta.

"I'd known you'd all show up. That's exactly how you all operate.", Kenta said scornfully, silver eyes piercing through Megaman X's emerald-green as the others ran/flew over.

"And just who the hell are you?" Marcus yelled, fists pumped, causing Kenta to merely smile.

"Since you're all begging me like pathetic children, I'll tell you," He swung his sword in a figure 8 before pointing the large blade at the ground at arm's length, "My name is Kenta Siimohn; the de facto tactical leader... of the "Divine Ones", Master's Arma's personal guard."

"So if we take _you_ out..." Shoutmon grinned as he summoned his mike, "That Arma guy's gonna have his hands full! Yaro-dono! Let's get 'im!"

A collective yell was about to be shouted, but was stopped by Kenta holding up his hand in a 'stop' position, then proceeded to wagging his finger and nodding 'no', a sad smirk on his face. They all looked at him in a bit of confusion.

"You... really don't get it, do you?" Kenta asked, "The fact that you fought a DeathXros clarifies one thing."

"And what's that?" Megaman X asked, earning words that placed a chill down the group's spines.

"You'll all... infected by the 'Devil's Touch.'"

"What?", a collective gasp went out over the amalgamation of the conscious group, with Akari and Zenjirou looking horrified.

"Wh-what?" Zenjirou gasped.

"I-I-Infected...?" Akari gulped.

"That…_form_…" Kenta began, disgusted for some reason, "…Was only made possible by the blood of one of my compatriots; the one represents Arcana XV…" he paused as the image zoomed into his eyes. "The Devil!"

Surprise washed over the group. Kenta merely chuckled darkly. Megaman X had heard of the Arcana being mentioned before. He never could understand what the Devil meant though.

"The 'curse' came in the form of oxygen spores that affected the atmosphere and surrounding life within 100 yards upon the moment of the container spilling its blood. By now, it's already spreading around you all like a virus. But that use will have to wait, because now... I have you right where I want you."

As that point. he stabbed the Zweihandler into the ground, and a large yellow magical circle formed 100 or so feet around the entire group. The rim was surrounded by golden slabs and an aura wall was jutting out of the ground, which was shaking violently.

"Behold! The ultimate Light spell bestowed to only the purest of Arcana users! A spell where dark hearts and presences die in an instant!"

"Then the DeathXros... was a trap!" Megaman X came to a realization, although too late.

"All of you...**Just die**! …**Samsara**!"

In a brilliant explosion of light, which spread to the injured group, the whole area was based in an intense light so bright that Lan's group was distracted by it. The light soon faded, yet Fusion Omega just looked at where the light was.

"So…Kenta used that spell already, huh? My…his plan worked faster than expected," Fusion Omega whispered, batting Lan and Turbo Duel aside.

"Damn! Our attacks aren't working!" Lan growled, parts of his armor smoking and other parts ripped off.

"I…I think only…I think only the main head…Is its weak point…" Turbo Duel panted before collapsing, having fainted from exhaustion.

"Hai…" Lan nodded before grasping Lifecalibur tightly, "Here I go! Ultimate Burst Stream…Giga…Drill…_Breaker_!"

He flew at the center head, his entire left arm now the Giga Drill. Fusion Omega fired his strongest laser, yet the drill bore right through it. The attack collided and created a giant explosion. The explosion faded and revealed Turbo Duel was now a red-headed girl with fire-colored eyes in a suit resembling Sanji's, but reshaped to fit a female with a black racer-theme EM-Ian beside her, its radiation resembling flames while they were in what seemed to be a destroyed laboratory with the remains of Fusion Zero all around them.

"Where…are we?" Lan pondered before placing a hand on one of the destroyed monitors, an image of a broken Zero passing through his mind in Dimensional Scream, "This is…where Zero slept and was awakened by Ciel."

The area began to rumble as bits of debris fell. Lan ran over to Rayne and the EM-Ian and shielded him with his body from the debris. Suddenly, the Fusion Omega's Omega Head cracked and exploded. From it, Chaud emerged, looking exactly like Model ZX except for his armor being pitch black and gold while his long hair was black and white.

"I wasn't expecting something like this to happen. You managed to destroy Golden and Fusion," Chaud smirked.

"How did you get Model Z and Model X?" Lan gasped, pushing the debris off his body.

"Fool. Model Z is a mere fake!" Chaud sneered, "Hehehehe... Model Z, the legendary Reploid? You fool! Those Resistance losers just decided to call the Reploid they found here 'Zero' for some reason along with the Biometal that was made...He may be Zero, in a way, but he is still merely a copy. He is no legendary hero at all. He's just a reproduction!"

"R-Reproduction! No way!" Lan snapped, "I saw Zero's life. There's no way he was a fake!"

"Ha! As if you knew his body was a mere copy. He never suspected it himself! Omega and I are a bloodthirsty God of Destruction! With this power, I shall obliterate the worlds and remake them in the true image; the Image of Destruction! Final Form – Omega Zero! Ware wa meshia nari! (I am the Messiah!) Hahahahahaha!" Omega Zero laughed as a white aura erupted from him.

With that, the two lunged at one another, their blades striking and creating a shockwave that destroyed the area's walls. The two vanished from normal sight and only appeared every few moments in a stalemate of blades. Soon, Lan managed to get behind Omega Zero when seven pillars of blue light surrounded his opponent. He attempted to stab with his blade spinning rapidly like a drill…only for it to bounce off the light.

"How do you like my barrier?" Omega Zero sneered as the light vanished, "With it, my injuries heal and I regain energy."

"You…" Lan growled.

Suddenly, Omega Zero vanished. Lan's eyes widened under his armor while Omega Zero began to walk past him. Once Omega Zero was ten steps away, Lan's cries of agony were heard all across the Mipedian Dessert, blood gushing out of him in various areas. He soon collapsed on the brink of death, his armor strangely intact.

"You could never defeat me, Hikari," Omega Zero sneered, "And once you are gone, I will enjoy having your woman over and over again."

Something inside Lan pulsated. The visor over his eyes that projected the blue optics turned on, revealing a strange, glowing blue image. A giant piece of the ceiling fell…when Lan caught it. Omega Zero's eyes widened in shock as a white light began to flick on and off on the visor. He looked in disgust when a hand created of white energy ripped out of the visor. Slowly, an entire body emerged from it, made of the white energy. With one simple swing, the entire ceiling remains exploded and sent high into the stratosphere. Nearby, Kenta was walking away from the defeated group, each of them slowly being in a pool of their mixed blood, and to Onii-San as MetalGreymon landed beside him. Kenta took out a large manila envelope with an ice-blue snowflake like design on one side. He hovered over the boy, his sword over his shoulder.  
"As for you... you're going to play the role of the puppet. It's time...", he trailed before looking at the envelope in his left hand, A smile smirk etched onto his face, "...for The Hermit to finally come out of hiding."  
Kenta suddenly grasped his heart area in shock. He looked over in a direction to see the remains going into the air. His eyes widened in shock.  
"He…He can't be alive…!" Kenta gasped, making MetalGreymon confused a bit, "That boy has the power of the White Yang: Reshiram? Impossible!"

**Cue: The Pillows – I Think I Can**

At the field of battle, standing atop the Dragon Armor, was a figure resembling Lan. However, his entire body was made of a white flame-like energy with his eyes completely blue and glowing. Upon his back were two angelic, white wings while his fingers and toes now ended in claws. In both his hands were two Lifecalibur, the blades a pure white. His bandana fell off, floating a bit in the air and landing beside Rayne, revealing his Criminal Mark had become a small tattoo of '0 – The Fool' turned 90 degrees to the left and completely black. Omega Zero gritted his teeth.

"Hikari…You can't have that power…It belongs to _the_ _messiah_!" Omega Zero roared as he dashed at Lan.

He unleashed his sword and swung. His eyes widened as pain coursed through his body as he passed right through Lan. He barely had a chance to open his mouth to scream when Lan's fist, engulfed in blue flames, slugged him over the distance and into Kenta, knocking the two into MetalGreymon and changing him back into Zone Protoman and Greymon. Kenta kicked Omega Zero off him and brought him to his face, words indescribable to inform his look of anger.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I…I was winning…" Omega Zero began.

Lan appeared in a single blink, carrying Rayne and the EM-Ian. He walked over to the defeated and gently placed them on the ground. The members of the Absolute Hunters blinked and saw that all of them were fully recovered, yet still unconscious. There were no signs of any battle in the area either. Lan turned to look at the four and turned his back on them. Omega Zero growled before lunging once more.

"Die, Hikari!" Omega Zero roared as Lan took out his blades, the two blades creating shockwaves with each hit, "Don't try to keep my from what I want!"

"This is bad," Kenta spoke, bracing himself for each shockwave that was created, "If that boy is truly a disciple of Reshiram, there's a chance that what we are trying to accomplish will ultimately fail."

"He's not showing any mercy," Zone Protoman noted, "There's a chance that he cannot control it."

Lan and Omega Zero floated across from each other, Lan's blades crossing each other in an 'X.' Omega Zero roared as he flew right at him, only for Lan to simply catch the blade without even touching it. Omega Zero's eyes widened when his blade shattered and he was sent into the ground.

"Why you…" Chaud growled.

Suddenly, his entire head was blown off, the blood and parts splattering the three. Lan's right pinky finger lowered itself while he still looked at those unconscious. His right ear twitched and the remains of Omega Zero/Chaud turned into sand while Ruka and Komatsu appeared with a Flux Bauble just as the body's new form was blown away.

"Wh…" Ruka began when she saw Lan, "L-Lan-niisan?"

"That's Lan?" Komatsu gawked.

"We're retreating for now," Kenta ordered.

"What!" Zone Protoman gasped as Greymon growled at Lan.

"We have already accomplished out assignment, Reshiram's Disciple is beyond our strength at the moment and we have lost two of our members already," Kenta explained, glaring at Zone Protoman, "We…Are leaving…_Now_."  
"Yes…sir…" Zone Protoman scowled.  
_'I never expected that boy to be a Disciple of the late Reshiram...This may turn the tide of this war to their side and away from ours,'_ Kenta thought, glaring at Lan.

The three left in a flash of light. Lan stared at where the three had left when his body turned back to normal, Lifecalibur now one blade once more. He moaned before falling to his knees, panting slowly. He looked around.

"Ruka…Komatsu…Wh…What just happened?" Lan panted.

"Y…You don't remember?" Komatsu asked, "We were hoping you could tell us."

"All I remember is…Ah! Chaud! Where is he?" Lan asked, "Is that girl okay?"

"What girl?"

"She called herself Rayne or Turbo Duel or whatever!" Lan replied, scratching his head with confusion.

"Is that her?" Komatsu asked, pointing at Akari.

"No. She was fourteen, I think," Lan replied.

"Then that must be her," Ruka said as she looked at Rayne.

"Is that one of those Wizards like Lyra?" Lan pondered.

* * *

"Ite…" Will groaned as he began to sit up in a medical bed.

"You okay, kid?" Kongo asked.

"…A…A monkey?" Will pondered.

"Name's Kongo, the Stone Monkey," Kongo replied, "You're a part of Team Ryuusei, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Will replied, "Ah! Where are we?"

-You are in Smash Manor, William- a voice replied, making Will turn to see Master Hand approach in Human Form.

"M…Master Hand? Is that you? …You're a girl?"

-Oi…Perhaps I should have gone with the form of Aladdin and not Ayame Sohma- Master Hand sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose –William, you received some bad injuries from your fight with Zone Protoman-

"He…He used something called DarkXros and turned into this thing called MetalGreymon: Protoman Mode…" Will groaned, "Ah! Are Blaze-san and Pyre-san alright?"

-Yes. However Blaze's nervous system is burnt and Pyre is still resting from the battle- Master Hand replied –DarkXros…The Absolute Hunters are messing with something dangerous-

"Master Hand!" Dr. Holiday called as she ran in, "We've recorded a power beyond Arceus's that was just used a few minutes ago!"

-What? _Beyond_ the mistress's powers?- Master Hand gasped –Where?-

"It was where our three patients came from," Dr. Holiday replied, "The Mipedian Dessert. We managed to get some images of the scene you may want to see. Will as well."

"Who's the lady?" Will asked as he got out of bed, engaging his armor.

-This is Dr. Holiday, one of the members of the Alliance between the Smashers and Zone Watchers- Master Hand explained as they walked out.

"Wait…What happened to everyone else?" Will asked.

"We managed to regain full video of the Mipedian Dessert a few minutes ago. From what we're seeing, everyone but Lan, Ruka, and Komatsu are unconscious," Dr. Holiday explained.

-William, Lord Palkia is about to do something to Team Ryuusei to let them recover a bit form the fight. It will also affect you since you have been around them for so long. We will be supplying you with various technology-

"What? Why?"

"The way you integrated an entire Gunman into your system proves your intelligence in technology is beyond what we currently can perform," Dr. Holiday explained, "Most likely, you are the only one that is capable of unleashing the true potential of any technology you can get your hands on."

"Now you're just making me blush…" Will sheepishly grinned.

-We're not kidding- Master Hand replied –Kongo, gather up the items we plan on giving William-

"You got it, big guy," Kongo replied before running off.

-William, the items we are giving you will be integrated into your armor. We are counting on you to make this a reality-

"I won't fail you, Master Hand," Will replied.

"That is a good thing," Paradox said, startling Will, "For your armor is a key part in…Oop! Almost spoiled it."

-William, meet Professor Paradox, a time walker. He will be joining us for a meeting with the Zone Watchers that is to be held in one hour- Master Hand explained -I will be in my Hand Form for it, so keep your mouth silent about my Human Form since you will be there to help Maxwell and J keep peace-

"Wait...Max and J will be here?"

-And the Hunter Eradication Army-

"D'oh!" Will exclaimed.

"Master Hand! Master Hand! We have an emergency!" Monkey screeched as he ran up.

-Monkey, what's wrong?-

"Master Hand, Yuchiro-san…He's been…He's been…" Monkey panted before clearing his throat, "Approximately two hours ago, the Hunter Eradication Army was single-handedly defeated by a chimera-like being known as Ultimate Aggregor. Furthermore…He has done something horrible…"

"What has this Ultimate Aggregor done? And why does it involve Lan's dad?" Will asked.

"…He murdered Yuchiro Hikari," Monkey replied, not able to look up at any of them.

"No…" Will gasped.

**

* * *

Me: A startling upset has been made. Yuchiro Hikari, Lan's father, has been killed. But who is this Ultimate Aggregor? Why did he kill him? Furthermore, Chaud Blaze and Dark Protoman have both been defeated once and for all by Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X and Lan Hikari. But where, how, and when did Lan become a disciple of Reshiram? What other things has he been hiding? And what about Onii-San? Why did he flip about Kenta knowing his name? And just what is Palkia going to do to Team Ryuusei? Find out next time.**


	78. The Simpsons Game: Game Engine!

**Me: Update! New Opening!

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as Lan talked with Download*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, SpacialClockman raising his staff as time portals were releasing unknown figures, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

The day was pure agony for one Haruka Hikari. It felt as if even Kami-sama was crying for her as the rain fell. Haruka spent most of the funeral, sobbing. Shifu gently comforted her as best as he could. As she watched her husband's body cremated, she felt her own heart being burned into ashes.

"…He cared so much for his family and even considered my brothers, my sister, and even the one who raised me as part of it," Tigress released an eulogy, "Though his body is gone, he is still with us in our hearts…"

"…I remember the Winter Festival when Yuchiro-san took myself, Maylu, and Lan skiing. We were little kids - - thirteen or so for me and seven or so for Maylu and Lan as I remember it. It was freezing cold, so Yuchiro offered to carry out equipment for us. We all agreed after Lan and Maylu did a bit of arguing with him that they could do it themselves. Yuchiro insisted to carrying the equipment. Uphill, through freezing temperatures, heavy snow, he trudged ahead," Skye paused to look at Haruka, "Never complaining, never wavering, his fingers froze to the equipment. But he had to do it his way. That moment defined him as the man that he was. You all may knew him as the greatest mind in cybernetics this world has ever known. I know him as…my friend and someone I would have been proud to have called a second father."

The funeral dragged on for Haruka for what seemed like ages. She just stood before his grave for what seemed like years to her after the funeral. Monkey and Tai Lung had to pick her up to take her home. At the Sakurai-Prower Home, Skye growled as he looked at a picture in his private study in the basement. The only picture of the murderer. Though it was blurry, Skye could make out a metal, yellow arm with spikes on the backs of the fists, red legs, a green neck, a lime-green torso with black markings, and a blue head. He took deep breaths, trying to clam himself down until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aggregooooooooor!" Skye roared, his quills turning venom-scarlet for a few seconds with a pitch-black aura, as tears fell wildly, unaware of Yuki was watching him from the top of the stairs, a tear falling from her left eye.

* * *

"Ite…" Rayne groaned.

"You feeling okay, Rayne-sama?" Lan asked.

"Yeah…" Rayne replied before her eyes widened, "That psycho guy…!"

"He's been dead for a week now. Same with Dark Protoman," Lan replied, "Najarin managed to find us and saw the fights. He won't tell me how Chaud got killed, though…And Ruka and Komatsu keep telling me I was pure white energy with angel wings for some reason."

"Ruka? Komatsu?" Rayne repeated as the EM-Ian groaned as he arose, "Ah! Turbo, you're okay!"

"Rayne, where are we?" the EM-Ian asked.

"Um…"

"Kiru City's Medicinal Practices Structure," Lan replied, "In other words, a hospital."

"No! I hate hospitals!" Rayne screamed when another scream overpowered hers, making everyone-now awoken form the two screams-looked over at Onii-San, the envelope open and something in his right hand.

"What?" Onii-San gasped, having fallen on the ground in shock, dropping theletter and object in his right hand.

"Onii-San!" Lan yelped picking the boy up.

"I can get myself up, Lan," Onii-San said as Cheetor and Al, in beast modes, squinted at the object.

"B-blue hair...?" Al asked. "Correction: 'Blue hair... and a cat's fang?"

Ed looked genuinely surprised, "You can tell?"

"Well, I can instantly rule out that this isn't a canine fang," Silverbolt interjected.

Ruka picked up the paper and gasped, "Th-there's nothing written here!"

Yuck walked over to see for himself, gawking, "Sh-she's right! There's not a dab of ink on here! What kind of lame joke is this?"

"Hm? What's this?" Ace asked, kneeling and gently lifting the paper while in Ruka's hand, "There's a large ice-blue snowflake drawn on the back. Real intricate, too. Whoever drew this... must've been a good artist."

"No. That's incorrect." A voice said before everyone looked at Onii-San, who looked to his right and frowned.

Cheetor blinked, "Uuuuummm, I think you officially lost us here."

"Yeah. Care to explain?" Black Arachnia asked, eyes squinting.

Onii-San sighed, "You won't be able to read the language because it's ink is hidden by a rare fruit juice. It's an ink only created by the flower's nectar and fruit pulp of a Deep Blue Orange."

"Deep Blue Orange... sounds... irresistible..." Toriko mumbled, drooling slightly at the thought.

"There's just one problem. It's only grown in place in all of the worlds and Zones. A small flourishing village in Mana Albarn's hometown. I visited it once before. But only once."

Everyone looked at each other oddly. They had heard of his name a few times already. Yet they knew nothing about him and this just added more mysteries.

"Uh... who?" Megaman X asked sheepishly.

Onii-San's frown took a nosedive, "He's the one who probably converted Chaud, kidnapped everyone else, and sent beings after beings hell-bent on killing us. He and Arma Geddon... are one and the same."

A general look of shock was etched on everyone's faces.

'Onii-San,

By the ti'M'e you've opened this letter, it has become obvious who  
sent th'I's to you. I know full well what has transpire'D' over the last 12 years.  
Yes, ever since THAT day. This se'N'seless war must come to an end.  
Espec'I'ally with what you-know-who plans to do with 'The Big Bad'. They plan  
on unleashing a 'G'od sealed away for millennium by the act of a group of  
'H'igh schoolers, a child, a dog and an android. One gave up his life to  
create the 'Great Seal'. Now he plans to siphon the High-God of Dea'T'h and  
the Mother of Shadows... Nyx.  
Meet me at the Moonlit Desert, in the hidden hour unknown to many, at  
the MOCHIZUKI. You companions may come, but...  
Ascend the shining mountain alone. To prove who you are... bring my  
favorite treasure from the center's garden. Do not come late.

Sincerely after so long...  
'The Ice Tiger Prince'

"Dewloren Nevermore...is alive...!" Onii-San said as he folded the letter in one hand, holding between his fingers resolutely.

"Please tell me that he _isn't_ a raven!" Yuck begged.

"No, you dunce!" Onii-San replied as he bonked the rabbit on the head, "He's a blue tiger. I thought he had died that day…just months before I went to the school where I got my degree."

"Uh, Onii-San, as much as I hate to interrupt your reminiscing, but what's with the 'MIDNIGHT' that's spelled out on the letter?" Lan asked.

"What? What do you mean by 'M…'" Onii-San began before looking at the letter once more, "_Midnight?_ That's tonight! Oh, shit!"

"Hold on now, Onii-San, we'll help you ouuuuuuuuut!" Lan screamed.

"Huh? You say something Lan? …Lan?" Onii-San pondered as he looked up from his letter, seeing a Zone Portal closing, leaving himself alone before he pulled out a Smash Scarf, "…I'm going to have to talk to Arceus about his son and these pranks of his when he gets bored," he said before willing himself to appear at Moonlit Desert.

* * *

The group screamed as they fell out of a Zone Portal. Sadly, it was a few meters above the ground and caused them all to land in a large pile. The Zone Portal then closed a few minutes after they were trying to untangle themselves.

"This is why I hate Zone Portals!" Will declared.

"Will? Where have you been?" Lan asked.

"Smash Manor," Will replied.

"Get offa me!" Inuyasha and Yuck roared as they flung everyone off them.

A spark of electricity caught their attention. They looked at it before it expanded and reshaped into two kids, one roughly ten and the other roughly eight. What truly got their attention was that their skin was yellow. The ten-year-old was a boy with hair that went straight up into spikes in an orange shirt and blue shorts. The eight-year-old was a girl with spiky hair in an orange dress and a pearl necklace.

"Uh…Hello?" Lan pondered.

"Hey. I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?" the boy asked.

"Bart!" the girl gasped/growled.

"My name's Lan Hikari," Lan said, "The others are Bumblebee, Sari, Wulf, Ruka, Cheetor, Black Arachnia, Silverbolt, Sonia Strumm, Lyra, Model D, Will, Yuck, Portgaz D. Ace, Ashe, Grey, Model A, Pandora, Toriko, Komatsu, Inuyasha, Ed, Al, Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, Rayne Adamant, Turbo, Agumon X, Marcus Daemon, and Megaman."

"Actually, it's Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X now, Lan," Megaman X cleared.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Lisa Simpson. The idiot over there is my brother, Bart," the girl introduced as she pointed at Bart as he looked around.

Everyone began to look around. They appeared to be in a strange factory. Megaman X had to resist twitching his eye when he saw a weak-looking, senile version of his first life on a treadmill, walking slowly, and an elf in Mario's clothing with the hat an elf hat, operating a lever. From the various pipes, a green slime with items emerged from them.

"Wow! Crates, coins, hearts, old video game characters..." Bart examined, "What is this place?"

"It looks like some kind of factory," Lisa replied.

"But what are they making?" Yuck pondered.

"Why, they're making video games, my dear rabbit!" a stereotype nerd in a lab coat and foggy glasses replied, "You see, when I travelled through my Rift Portal, I discovered a world beyond ours. Welcome to the Game Engine!"

"Yeah, yeah, great. Here's the thing, Professor Frink: our town is being invaded by aliens and…"

"Don't you understand, son? Your whole life up until this moment has been a mere video game!"

"Yeah, yeah, what're you gonna do? Thing is, our video game powers aren't strong enough. We need upgrades, and fast!" Bart summed.

"Well, I've anticipated this problem, and I've done what every video game player who doesn't have time to figure out things for himself does," Frink explained as he adjusted his glasses.

"You cheated!" Bart and Yuck replied.

"Exactly! Gle-haven. Behold, the strategy guide!" Frink declared as he held up a strategy guide that was labeled 'The Simpsons Game.'

"A cheat guide? I don't know, Bart. I do want to save the lives of everyone we love, but if that means I have to be dishonest..." Lisa began.

"Oh, for crying out loud…Alright Frink! Let me see that book!" Bart ordered when Frink was abducted by a Donkey Kong impersonator with a eye patch over its left eye, a page of the guide falling out.

"Gloyven, help! An oversized monkey and his touches are unwelcome!" Frank screamed as the monkey went through a warp pipe the was then sealed off, all the while everyone just stared in a mix of awe and shock.

"Aaah! Where is it?" Inuyasha screamed.

"What's wrong?" Akari asked.

"My sword, that's what's wrong!" Inuyasha barked as he held up a stick note, "I was placing my hand on it when this showed up where it was!"

"'Dear Inuyasha, a friend of Maxwell's is currently upgrading your Tetsusaiga. It will be returned sometime in the near future. From, Arceus. PS: I am happy to see you are a disciple of one of my fathers, Lan Xavier Hikari-kun,'" Taiki read, "…'-Kun?'"

"Well, well…Seems the lady who made everything likes you, Lan," Toriko joked, earning a whap on the head by Lan.

"Focus, people and animals!" Bart ordered, "We've got a nerd to find!"

-…Hey…What's that?- Model A pondered as he floated over to the page.

"It's part of the cheat guide," Bart gasped as he picked it up, "Wow! It's one of my power-ups! Let's see here…Bartarang…grappling hook…uh-huh…uh-huh…Okay, this is sweet!"

"What are you talking about?" Will asked before Bart gained a blue mask, cape, gloves, boots, and utility belt.

"Perhaps I should explain," Lisa said as Bart fired a grappling hook at one of the hanging hooks and reeled to it.

* * *

"You killed the wrong Hikari!" Dan growled as he held up a picture of Lan when he was twelve, "It was _this_ Hikari!"

"Hand me the Infinity Map's Core," the figure growled in the shadows.

"No," Dan growled, "You need to kill Lan Hikari or I will destroy it, Aggregor!"

"…Fine…" the figure growled as he stepped out of the shadows.

Aggregor was a monster in appearance. His eyes were completely red, even the whites of the eyes. His entire head seemed to be made of a water-like substance resembling a jellyfish with three horns. His arms were covered in a strange, yellow and silver armor with the elbows having strange metal extensions and three spikes on the back of each clawed hand. His torso was a muscular tortoise shell with six holes in it with the neck being a strange, green metal with glowing red grates in it. His legs were completely coated in red armor. He flew out, leaving a hole in the roof. Dan sighed as he rubbed the area between his eyes. He hated this…enslavement. Whenever he tried to do something like injure a member of this…pathetic army, he would end up being electrocuted by himself or, worse for him, turning into that…that _thing_! Oh, how he loathed it deeply.

"Ah, Daniel, you look so troubled. Yuchiro was one of our targets, anyway," Vlad said as he phased through the floor.

"As you say, Plasmius; a bargaining chip is perfect for anything," Dan smirked.

"Indeed it is, Daniel, indeed it is," Vlad smirked before turning, "Oh, and Mana is throwing another one of his drunken fits because of that Hikari boy. It seems that whatever he did at the Mipedian Dessert involving that new power of his, it's gotten him and his own attack force a bit spooked."

"Oh, ha-ha…" Dan rolled his eyes, finding irony with that last sentence.

"I didn't find it funny either," Vlad frowned, "However, I _do_ have a job for you. It involves hitting something~!"

"What?"

"We have located the Altar of Greed," Vlad explained before it brought up the image of a round robot made of strange, blue energy and purple circuitry, "It's name is Octus. Don't ask me how an Altar inhabits a robot, because that part confuses me as well..."

* * *

"So your brother found a video game manual about your family and now you need help getting rid of an alien invasion?" Will recapped while they entered a warp pipe before shaking his fist into the air, "Damn you, Palkia! How's this relaxing?"

"So Zelda is real?" Bart asked.

"Yes. And probably engaged to Link," Lan replied as they emerged from the warp pipe and landed across a river of game data and green slime.

"Look! It's the nerd!" Yuck exclaimed as he pointed across the river.

"I swear, that area looks like it was ripped off that place Mario and Cranky fought each other," Megaman X groaned, seeing Frink and the fake DK on a second level.

"So how do we get over there? We can't make one of the enemy get confused again with your new Jazz Mind Control, Lisa," Shoutmon said.

"And there isn't a zipline for me to get across, either," Bart frowned.

"…Ah! I got it! Pickmonz, DigiXros!" Taiki shouted.

"Pickmonz! DigiXros!" the silver pick Digimon declared as they transformed into a slingshot cable.

"All right!" Shoutmon cheered as Toriko and Ballistamon b oth took an end while Shoutmon reeled back, "Fire!"

With that, he got his feet off the ground. He was then shot over the river, made a few flips, and landed. Dorulumon and Yuck held up '2' while Lan, Wulf, and Ruka held up a '9' each. A siren went off before a nearby, hi-tech security door opened to release football players and martial arts masters.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon roared as he began to pummel them with his mike.

"Shoutmon, find some way to get us over there!" Taiki ordered into a red device on his arm.

"Got it!" Shoutmon nodded before seeing a target switch, "Rock Damashī!"

A glowing energy note formed in his left hand. He threw it and the note collided with the target, making an explosion. From the river, a pathway emerged and let the others run across it. The DK copy roared before it began to throw barrels at them. One broke apart and revealed a page of the strategy guide. Lisa grabbed it before Wulf sliced through a barrel that was about to hit her.

"Thanks, Wulf," Lisa said, earning a shrug from the ghost lupine, "Now let's see what we've got on here. Ah! This is a Buddha Hand Power Upgrade! 'Lisa's Power Flick! With the Hand of Buddha, send enemies flying.' That sounds simple enough."

"Lisa, there's a Buddha Hand Station over here," Lan said as he pointed at the glowing altar of Buddha, "We'll protect you while you use that new power to try to flick that monkey away from Frink.

"Right," Lisa nodded, "This is one Ape I don't want to protect."

Lisa quickly ran over to the station as more football and fighting game characters charged at them. A giant version of Lisa's hand appeared in the sky as Lisa began to meditate before the statue. The hand then flicked the monkey through a wall of barrels and into the water.

"That monkey's deader than King Kong," Frink compared.

He looked over the side, seeing the monkey's hand, the only thing left of it, giving a thumbs up before sinking below the strange liquid. He climbed down the ladder as the group walked over to him. Frink handed the guide to Bart.

"Thanks, Professor! Now we can take this book to Mom and Dad and stop those aliens!" Lisa cheered as Frink created a portal before he began to walk away.

"Aren't you coming, Professor?" Bart asked.

"No, no, no. My place is here. I've, uh…I've made a life here for myself in this world, with my lovely new bride," Frink said as his bride, a Koopa Troopa, walked over, "Finally, a woman who understands me. She is my everything."

"Uh…Congrats?" Megaman X sweatdropped as the Koopa made affectionate noises.

"Glahayven-hay-ho-ho! And she's funny too! Uh-ho-ho! Oh, I'm very happy," Frink smiled, earning grossed out looks from everyone.

* * *

"Skye-niisan, why are we here?" Tails pondered, frowning sadly as he and Skye were looking around on the various monitors of Yuchiro's former office.

"I need to check for something…anything that gave the bastard a reason to kill him," Skye growled as he opened another file, "Hm? Tails, come look at this."

"What?" Tails pondered as he sat beside him, "…Eh? He did _this_?"

"You're telling me, kiddo," Skye replied, narrowing his eyes at the monitor, "…We'll do it."

"What?" Tails pondered.

"Tails, get Eggman on the line. We're going to need his help with this," Skye said, "If what we've found is true…then there's a chance we can get the kidnapped back and find the base of the Absolute Hunters and maybe even that murderer."

"Hai!" Tails nodded before running off.

"Even in death, you've still got it, Yuchi-chi," Skye grinned as he looked at the designs and bits of completed data.

* * *

"This is Springfield? This place is a dump," Yuck stated.

"Hey…!" Lisa began.

"Uh, Lis? We're in the city dump," Bart explained.

Two adults quickly ran up, both with yellow skin like Bart and Lisa. One was a fat man in his forties or late thirties with only a few strands of hair, a fat body, a white shirt, and blue jeans. The other was a woman with her blue hair in a large, rather impressive beehive in a green dress and orange pearl necklace. On her back was a yellow-skinned baby resembling a baby version of Lisa in a blue baby outfit, a blue hair bow, and a red pacifier in a baby carrier.

"Bart! Lisa! Oh, thank god you're both okay," the woman said as she hugged the two kids.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am. You must be their mother, Marge Simpson, right?" Ace asked.

"Egad! Help! Stripper!" the woman screamed before taking out a megaphone and nearly bopping Ace on the head if he didn't turn the area she was trying to whack into flames.

"That won't work, Mrs. Simpson," Ace said as he reformed the area, "I ate the Mera-Mera no Mi. I'm a living inferno."

"Sweet…Hey, can you cook some sausages I have on me?" the fat man asked as he held up a link of sausages.

"Homer!" Marge scolded, "Our town is being invaded and all you want is food?"

"Hey. A man's food is his castle," Homer shrugged.

"That's not right, Homer," Bart said before Homer began to choke him comically.

"Why you little…! I'll! Teach! You! To! Insult! My! Metaphors!" Homer declared with each shake as Marge tried to break up the two with Sonia.

"As you can see, that's my dad, Homer Jay Simpson. The lady is my mom, Marge Simpson, with my baby sister, Maggie," Lisa introduced, to which Maggie was able to get out of the carrier and crawl over to Megaman X, giggling happily as the NetNavi picked her up gently.

"Heh…You're a bit cute," Megaman X chuckled.

"Wow. I've never seen Maggie get use to someone that fast. Except when it was with Moe," Lisa noted.

"I guess she has a gift of telling who are the most trustworthy to her," Megaman X guessed as Maggie sucked on her pacifier.

* * *

"Master, you wished to see us?" Saito asked as he walked into the office of Makarov with Elfman and Mirajane, "Mirajane-chan, Elfman-niisan, and I were about to visit Lisanna-neechan when Erza-sama told us to see you."

"It's quite simple, really," Makarov replied before being silent for a few moments, "…I'm retiring once the next Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard Test is done."

"What?" Mirajane gasped.

"It's true. The recent events have shown me I'm starting to become too old for this," Makarov explained, "And that is why you three, especially Saito, are here."

"Why?" Saito asked.

"Simple, my boy; I've picked you to be the next Guildmaster of Fairy Tail."

"What?" Saito screamed.

"Shh!" Makarov hushed, "No one is to know this until _after_ the promotion test."

"B-But why me?" Saito asked, "Surely Mirajane-chan, Erza-sama, or even Mystogan-san would be better picks."

"No. The one I chose is you. The other three might be S-Rank like yourself, but you have something that none of them has yet," Makarov replied, "Your heart is larger than any I've seen. Every action you have done is for the benefit of someone else. You care not for yourself, but all. Also, you are persuasive in so many ways, that I am shocked you haven't tried making bets in your favor."

"Thanks…I think…"

"There is also your intelligence and your nature of pacifism. You do everything possible to make sure no fights break out and you can easily outthink the Magic Council and got Fairy Tail a clean slate," Makarov continued with a grin.

"But why are we here?" Elfman asked.

"Simple; I need a witness and the girl," Makarov replied, "To be my successor, you need to marry Mirajane and have two witnesses. I am one and Elfman is another."

"Uh…Well…" Saito stammered before taking out a book of Fairy Tail Laws and Regulations, "A-hah! Section 27, article 5, paragraph 7: 'A Guildmaster cannot be counted as a witness when it involves his role being passed on to a single man or woman the Guildmaster has chosen to succeed him or her.' Oh, shoot…Guess we can't do it."

"Should I get one of the others in here?" Makarov pondered.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to be married. Even though I know I truly wish to spend eternity with you, Mirajane-chan, I don't want it to be like this," Saito said, looking at Mirajane, "If it means I have to wed not of love, but for something like this…"

"I know what you mean, Saito-kun," Mirajane said as she hugged him.

"Sir, I will think about what you have told me. When I am ready to reply, I will find you," Saito said, "Now if you need us, we will be heading for the cemetery to visit Lisanna-neechan."

With that, the three walked out. Makarov sighed as he collapsed into his chair and looked at a portrait of a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon battling a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. He was still surprised that Aki could draw something like that while Yusei could paint with like that. It made him truly believe he was seeing those two mighty dragons do battle with each other.  
"Makarov, so good it is to see you again," Paradox said, suddenly in the seat before him.

"Paradox, what do you want?" Makarov asked.

"Nothing much, actually," Paradox replied, "I am a bit confused at when I am at the moment, though."

"Saito has just asked for time to think about my offer."

"Oh, good! Then that means I am just in time to warn you that Gildarts is heading this way after meeting one of the Black Dragons."

"G-Gildarts…" Makarov paled before running out with a grin, "Everyone, prepare the town for Gildarts to arrive! Code Red! Code Red!"

"Makarov, I should advise you that today will also involve something dark happening to the town. I cannot say, but it will involve Mystogan, Mewtwo, the Dragon-Slayers, the Witch of the Signers, the Take-Over siblings, Rex, the Key Mages, the Ice Mages, Erza, the two Exceed you have here, and an alternate reality of this world," Paradox advised before vanishing into time.

* * *

**Me: With the group in a new Zone and missing Onii-San, just what will they do with the Simpsons? Who is this Dewloren that Onii-San knows? What was the program Yuchiro was creating before his death? How long will it take for Will to tell Lan the bad news? Just why does Aggregor want the Map of Infinity Piece from Dan Phantom? And what was Paradox talking about? Find out, next time.**


	79. Simpsons: Triple Threat!

**Me: Update! I do not own Kenta or Dewloren. Dr. Weird owns them. Also, I own Rokusho Zero. And if I don't submit anything else this week before Thursday...Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as Lan talked with Download*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, SpacialClockman raising his staff as time portals were releasing unknown figures, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

Yuck, Taiki, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, Dorulumon, Zenjirou, Akari, and Lisa approached a wrecked pier. The various walkways were destroyed and turned to their sides in various areas while boats were overturned. Akari tapped Taiki's shoulder and pointed at a light. Taiki looked up and sweatdropped at seeing a somewhat chubby sea captain in a green shirt, brown pants, black shoes, a closed eye, a corncob pipe, a blue jacket, and a captain's hat was tied up to the pole and hung by a rope. Taiki tapped Yuck's shoulder and pointed at the man. Yuck groaned before zapping the ropes, turning them into chocolate milk.

"Arr, when that mysterious beam hit the dolphins, they became enraged and started attackin' humans. I tried to fight back, but all I could see were snouts and blowholes!" the sea captain said before crying, "He-yarr-he-yarr-harr-he-yarr-harr…"

"Oh, Sea Captain, I'm so sorry!" Lisa began to apologize when Sea Captain moved away from the girl.

"Don't you dare pity me! Oh, I yelled at a little girl. I'm, ah, I'm just gonna go sit in my car…" Sea Captain began as walked off before Yuck stopped him.

"Wait a second! You need to help us defeat the army of lovable, fish-eating crowd-pleasers!" Yuck argued.

"Agreed! Thar be a hatch out in the water behind the marine Park. Meet me thaarrrrr, and we'll beat back the scurvy dolphin invasion! Yarr!"

The group thumbs up each other before the Sea Captain began to walk off to the dock. The Sea Captain entered his boat whilst the others went off. The Sea Captain started the engine and went off on the water.

* * *

The gentle, serene lake nearby reflected the image and light of the full moon, illuminating the serene landscape of the mountain. Onii-San walked silently, a sword strapped to his left hip while holding a bouquet of flowers and a canister of a strange blue and orange liquid. He stopped when he looked ahead. Before him, meditating upon a raised rock, were two figures. One was a MedaBot resembling Rokusho, except the armor was a snow white with the purple parts being a deep sky-blue. The other was a ice-blue tiger in armor resembling snowflakes with icicle shoulder guards and ice encasing the tip of its tail, a sheathed katana on his back. The tiger was curled up.

**Rokusho Zero  
Ally: Dewloren Nevermore  
Specialty: Sword/Speed**

"Hello, you are Onii-San, correct?" Rokusho Zero asked, not looking at him.

"You're a kid, Onii-San," the tiger said, not looking at him.

"Oi! Don't you dare start it up, dammit! It isn't funny, Dewloren!" Onii-San barked, turning into a chibi-version of himself.

"And now you're a chibi…again," Dewloren sighed as Onii-San put the flower and canister at the tiger's sides.

"I see you also got yourself a MedaBot," Onii-San noted as he looked at Rokusho Zero. "May I ask your name?"

"My name is Rokusho Zero," the MedaBot said, "I am a simple apprentice to my master."

"You are anything _but_ simple, and you are _not_ my apprentice. You are an ally," Dewloren corrected, "Did you bring it?" he asked turning to the adult-turned-child.

"Yeah. I hate it, though…" Onii-San muttered as he held up the sword.

The tiger nodded before glowing gently. His form shifted into a slender man around 19 with his upper body wrapped up in layers of bandages except for his head and the right side of his body, which wore a silk, blue sleeve with an intricate snowflake design. He wore light-blue, torn, pants with light-red tattered sash He had a neutral expression upon his face. He had icicle-blue eyes and hair as blue as the tiger's fur with a pair of feline ears on the top of his head. On his left hip was a sheathed blade with the hilt resembling a gold ring with three triangles. He and Rokusho Zero walked over to Onii-San. Dewloren took the canister and opened it, drinking some of the liquid within it. He gave it to Rokusho Zero, who took a small drink before closing it.

"How did you…?" Onii-San began, pointing to the MedaBot.

"I was an experiment in a Zone where I was once an infant who was turned into a Medal and MedaBot, allowing me to drink, eat, and various things a normal human could do," Rokusho Zero explained.

"Ah..." Onii-San answered. "Dewloren, would Zero's situation have anything to do with a Psychotransmigrator?"

"Yes. But how did you know?" the man asked.

"I nearly fell into the clutches of one when my age and body _matched_," Onii-San replied flatly. "Though thankfully, it seems your friend still has all his pieces. So to speak."

* * *

A man with graying hair and a red business suit was preparing to go on the air when Homer pushed him over. Lan, Megaman X, Bart, and Inuyasha ran after him. The man quickly got up and began to run after them with the cameraman following. The group was approaching a giant, fat statue of a fat boy with a giant donut.

"Good evening, Springfield, Kent Brockman chasing local imbecile Homer Simpson, his delinquent son Bart, and three unknown individuals who have picked a fight with an out of control donut mascot statue!" the man explained as he caught up to the group, "Bart Simpson, are you and your father insane? And who are these three?"

"The lady-man is Lan Hikari," Bart began.

"I'm not an Okama, Bart!" Lan barked as he engaged his Dragon Armor.

"Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X, but I go by Megaman X for short," Megaman X replied, "And the half-demon grumbling about his sword being taken from him is Inuyasha."

"Fuck off, dick!" Inuyasha snarled when Homer grabbed Kent's microphone.

"Hi Lenny! I'm on TV and I just said your name on TV! Don't tell Carl! Unless he sees this, in which case... Hi Carl! Don't tell Lenny I said your name!"

"Homer!" Megaman X barked as Kent took it back.

"Megaman X, how will you and the others fight off Lard Lad?" Kent asked.

"We'll have to find the weak points first," Megaman X replied.

It was then Lard Lad fired a green laser from his eyes. The laser hit a billboard with three chubby clowns in pink and white sweat suits. The clowns fell off and came to life, laughing. Homer grabbed the microphone once more.

"Anyways, gotta go!" Homer said as he handed the microphone back.

Kent ran to a news helicopter and took off to monitor the situation at hand. Lard Lad was about to throw his donut when Bumblebee in his Robot Mode and Sari is her full armor tackled him. Sari formed a hammer made of metal and blue energy before swinging it at a clown, sending it into two more and making them fall into the nearby sea. Lard Lad stood up and roared, swinging his donut at Bumblebee.

"Hey, fatty, don't you know donuts aren't good for you…?" Bumblebee asked as he ducked before forming his blasters and zapping him, "Without a _jolt_ of coffee?"

Lard Lad was sent back a few meters, a panel on his ass opening up to reveal a panel with various cables. Everyone just stared at it before slapping her foreheads, realizing the weakness was the ass. Inuyasha cracked his claws before jumping onto the panel.

"Iron Reaper…Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha roared as he swung, creating a large explosion.

"Obvious Weakness. A must-have for matters of the obvious," a really fat man in a barely-fitting blue shirt and pink shorts scoffed, his balding long, brown hair in a tiny ponytail on the back of his head as he ran by while Lard Lad began to run away.

-Lard Lad is heading straight for the prison. I say if he can tackle the problems of our troubled penal system, he's got my vote- Kent commentated as Lard Lad jumped over the prison walls.

"I've got him!" Sari called as she jumped over the walls and firing a sphere of energy from her left hand, revealing another panel on Lard Lad's back, "At least it isn't the fat ass…"

She jumped onto the panel and blades of energy formed from her arms. She grasped the handles and sliced through the cables in the weak point. She barely jumped over the prison walls when Lard Lad's back exploded and caused the entire prison to collapse. Lard Lad roared before running off once more.

"Kent-san, where is he heading?" Lan asked as he flew up to beside the helicopter, "And how the hell is the fatty firing lasers?"

"When Lard Lad charges up his laser, he does so with solar panels implanted in his bowtie," Kent explained as the helicopter and Lan barely dodged the giant laser Lard Lad fired from his eyes, "Lard Lad seems to be making his way to the piers. And who could blame him? It's a wonderful place to hang out and take a break from the pressures of being a horrible monster."

"Help!" Homer screamed, now extremely fat and rolling over the clowns, "I need donuts!"

"Honestly, Homer…" Lan sighed before seeing donuts littering the ground, "Oh well…"

Lan quickly got all the donuts and landed beside Homer, slicing through more of the clowns with his blades. Homer changed back to his normal self and ate all the donuts. He let out a big belch as everyone regrouped at the pier, across from Lard Lad as he was charging up his lasers.

"I'll get the…" Lan began when Tetsusaiga landed in Inuyasha's hands.

"Heh. Let me," Inuyasha smirked.

He took out his sword, noting the normal form of it was now in top condition and seemed to shine in the dim lighting of the darkened sky. Inuyasha transformed it and his eyes widened. Tetsusaiga's hilt was slightly longer with a white crystal set within its pommel with small green specks all over it, laid in with the weave of the grip. Even the blade was darker in color. Lard Lad fired the largest laser he could from his eyes.

"Let's go…! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha roared.

He swung his blade, unaware of the crystals glowing in the hilt while Spiral Energy engulfed the blade. The Backlash Wave released was ten time bigger than its normal one and glowing with Spiral Energy. The lasers were absorbed into the attack and it struck. Ripping apart parts of its body while opening the last panel on the back of its head. Lan flew to it as the attack died down and stabbed it with Lifecalibur.

"Look out! He's gonna blow!" Bart shouted as everyone ran behind a turned-over dump-truck.

Lard Lad groaned as he dropped his donut. He then collapsed onto his back, breaking more of the ground. Bart walked onto its belly and looked at the glow in the giant's eyes fade. A metal thumping caught his attention before seeing Homer punching Lard Lad in the crotch.

"Who's number one? We're number one! That's right!" Homer gloated between punches.

"Oh Homer, try to show a little dignity in victory," Bart complained as Homer continued to punch Lard Lad's crotch, now with Bumblebee helping by kicking it in Robot Mode.

"Eat fists, Lard crotch!" Homer declared.

High above the city, a massive UFO floated. Within it were two, green-skinned, octopus-like aliens. Both had a single eye, razor sharp fangs, and space helmets.

"Shazbot, Kodos! How could Lard Lad lose to that guy?" the first alien complained.

"Don't yell at Lard Lad, Kang, when you really want to yell at me! I screwed this whole thing up!" The other exclaimed before he began to sob.

"You're right! I _do_ blame _you_!" Kang declared as Kodos was crying so hard, his helmet was half-full with tears.

* * *

"Excuse me, but may I ask why you hate that sword?" Rokusho Zero asked as Onii-San sat across from Dewloren, "From what it looks like, the sword has been very well-kept. If you truly hated it, why would you have not destroyed it?"

Onii-San sighed as he placed his hand on the scabbard, and then the sheath, as though he were about to unsheath the blade. Upon separating the hilt from the scabbard, a feeling of dread washed over him before he snapped the blade shut. "I just... I just can't. Too many painful memories. I'm lucky I can still _touch_this thing after what happened."

"Why? What happened?" Rokusho Zero asked.

Onii-San simply sighed as he stared at the moon above. "Nothing you need concern yourself wth child. Nothing you need concern yourself with."

"But are _you_also a child?" Rokusho Zero asked back.

"In body maybe, but by mind, I am many years your senior," the child replied. "That aside, I have come here as you have requested, and brought... _this_," he said motioning to the sword that now lay on the ground between him and Dewloren. "But still, _why_did you ask me to bring this? You know my history with this plade."

"That will become relevant with time," Dewloren replied. "Know for now, that as you and your group are, you cannot hope to defeat Mana."

"But I still don't get it," Onii-San argued. "How is it that no matter how powerful our group becomes, that Mana is still able to thwart our efforts? Our power should be greater than his from just our drive alone, and yet he still bested us."

"How can you be so foolish?" Dewloren demanded as he suddenly picked up Onii-San by his collar and pulled him close to his face, "All of the fights! All of the worlds! Mana! Aggregor! Every Smasher and associate that was captured! Maylu Sakurai and Kamina's Death Arcana! The plan to siphon Nyx and end the Spiral Race forever! You killing Alice! My disappearance! Sonic reborn into Megaman! _It's all part of Akainu's_ plan and you are all falling for it like dominoes!"

"Not all of it. He could have known of everyone's Arcana in Team Ryuusei, but no one could predict Lan would be Reshiram's Disciple. Or even Megaman transforming into Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X," Onii-San argued, "I have faith that we'll be able to beat the Absolute Hunters and Mana."

"Have you forgotten he has Clockman?"

"No, I haven't," Onii-San replied.

"Then you must also remember that Clockman exists in all timelines, making him like Solaris," Rokusho Zero added, "He could easily see the future."

"Or _fu__tures_," Onii-San argued, "No future is set. It is always changing…branching off into a another Zone…another version of that reality. When one river of time flows, a thousand tributaries can begin from a single event."

"And he has evolved to look within them all," Dewloren said, making Onii-San gawk. "I should inform you I have a double agent within the ranks of the Absolute Hunters who informs me that Mana has infused Clockman with a sample of Palkia's power that he stole from the divine being. He is now SpacialClockman, a being who can summon clones of warriors from Time _and_ Space and observe everything and anything he wants. He has seen the times ahead and saw various factors. However, even he cannot exceed the time of four months from now."

"Four months? We only have four months?" Onii-San gasped.

"Yes. That is why you should know that Spiral Energy alone will not work on Mana," Dewloren said, earning a startled expression from Onii-San.

* * *

A gargantuan figure fell, forming a large crater in a mountainside. The figure was a giant robot resembling an armored warrior. It was made with a strange clear armor with blue parts and yellow optics. The body glowed before splitting into a male teen around seventeen with back-length black hair in a purple shirt and black jeans, a female teen around sixteen in a pink shirt and blue bellbottoms, and Octus, the humans injured badly.

-Ugh…I can't believe this happened…Sym-Bionic Titan has been…beaten…- Octus groaned as he stood.

"Ilana, are you all right?" the male asked as he struggled to get up with the girl.

"I…I think so, Lance…" the girls replied before Dan floated before them with Lockdown.

"Hand over the robot," Dan Phantom ordered.

"Never," Lance narrowed his eyes.

"Then die," Dan narrowed his eyes as Lockdown charged.

"You first. Pale Fire Crash," a voice said before Lockdown's lower body was shattered by pale, blue flames.

A figure appeared before the three. The figure resembled Shadow, but his quills were longer and he had four more spikes on his head. The red and flame-like designs on his body were now a deep crimson with now-silver chest fur. He was taller by a foot and his skates were beyond advance from their previous form. His gloves were now made of a white leather with his rings a glowing gold metal. He wore a set of brown and pitch black robes, adorned with jewels and a silver chain that was attached to a metal spiked sun with a sun-colored jewel and a metal spiked moon with a moon-colored jewel. What startled them the most, even Dan and Lockdown, was that Shadow now had _three_ eyes, each one now a demonic crimson with a gold ring circling the irises, the center of each a demonic slit.

"It's been a few millennia, Lockdown," Shadow smirked.

"Your…What…?" Lockdown gawked as Dan Phantom picked him up.

"This is bad. He wasn't suppose to become this form for another ten million years from what Clockman told us," Dan Phantom scowled.

"Simple; I combined a Hyperbolic Time Chamber's two days with a few thousand Chaos Controls within one another," Shadow explained as a white energy began to seep off him, "As of now, Shadow the Hedgehog is gone. I am Shadow the Black Arms."

"Shadow the Black Arms?" Ilana repeated, flinching when Shadow looked at her.

"Jing, Kir, get these three out of here," Shadow ordered.

A swirl of Spiral Energy appeared between the three. It parted to reveal Jing, now two-years older. His hair went down to halfway down his back while his normally-tattered yellow jacket was perfectly fine. His shirt was tight to reveal his muscles while his normally baggy pants were tighter. On his left shoulder was Kir, now a raven-black bald eagle with a larger scarf and silver armor on his torso and forehead.

"You got it," Jing said.

"No!" Lockdown roared as he fired a missile from his newly-made missile launcher.

"Kir, Kir Shot," Jing ordered.

"Right, Jing," Kir nodded.

He flapped his left wing and a feather of Spiral Energy shot out of it. The attack tore right through the missile and shredded the launcher and Lockdown's chainsaw arm. Lockdown just shook and gawked.

"Those…Those were made of Zeta Metal…" Lockdown whispered.

"We're beyond you, now," Shadow scoffed, suddenly before him and Dan, "Begone. Chaos Spirit Strike."

"Im…Impossible…" Dan gasped before his back, torso, and limbs exploded with green blood while Lockdown's remaining limbs exploded as Shadow vanished in a swirl of scarlet Spiral Energy, none aware of Reborn watching through Leon-Binoculars.

"So…those of the Hunter Eradication Army went through their own training in Hyperbolic Time Chambers," Reborn examined, "Shadow seems to have evolved the most with the training. I should have expected it from the Ultimate LifeForm."

"Why thank you, Reborn," Shadow smirked, actually startling Reborn.

_'He…He's gotten that good?'_ Reborn thought.

"It could be that I haven't improved to that point, but that you're getting older," Shadow smirked.

"I'm the only one allowed to read minds," Reborn said as he kicked Shadow in the face, only to seethe in pain at the burns his foot received.

"Do not believe you are stronger than me without calling forth you true potential, disciple of Arceus," Shadow explained as his eyes glowed, "I am now beyond what you've fought before."

* * *

"Die, Merman!" Zenjirou cried as he sliced through two more Dolphins with a sword made of flames with the hilt/guard being Starmon, "Koto Giri!"

"It is useless, humans and human-lovers! The Day of the Dolphin is now!" A dolphin over a pool declared, the crown on its head reflecting the indoor aquarium lights.

"Aw, shut up, Snorky," Bart declared as Lisa's Buddha Hand dropped an electric eel into the water below with an electrified, malfunctioning jellyfish the side of a dolphin.

"Wait! What are you going to…"

"Listen to the Song of my Soul!" Shoutmon roared as his mike began to glow an orange light, "Soul Crusher!"

With that, a blast of orange energy shot out and struck the bivalve shell platform King Snorky was on. It shattered in a small explosion and King Snorky fell into the water. He screamed in agony as he was killed by electrocution. Akari, Cutemon, and the Sea Captain poked their heads out from behind a destroyed wall.

"Is it over?" Akari asked.

"Yep!" Yuck grinned.

"I've had a great time today, kids. I almost never appear this much in the series..." Sea Captain began as they walked out onto the dock and to the parking lot when Bart and Lisa turned around.

"Huh?" the two gasped.

"...Of events that constitute your lives," Sea Captain finished.

They three began to laugh loudly while the others just looked in confusion. The aliens however are watching in the spaceship. Kang growled.

"They foiled our plot! We must have revenge!" Kang declared.

"Revenge!" Kodos declared.

"Vengeance!"

"Revenge!"

"Payback is ours!" Kang declared as a ding was heard in the background.

"The mini-eggrolls are done!" Kodos declared.

The aliens walked over to the microwave. Kang opened it and held a plate with eggrolls on it. They both put their helmets down and each ate an eggroll.

"Eggrolls!"

"Delicious!"

"Hot! Revenge!"

"Revenge!"

"Eggrolls!"

"Dipping sauce!" Kodos demanded as he ate an eggroll.

"Eggrolls!" Kang declared as he ate an eggroll.

"Revenge!"

* * *

"This is amazing…" Eggman gasped as he looked at the data.

"I know, right?" Skye grinned, "Good ol' Yuchi-chi. Even in death, he made something amazing."

"But it's not complete," Metal noted.

"That's why we're going to complete it," Tails replied, "Not just for those kidnapped, but for Doctor Hikari as well."

"But it still needs a name," Eggman said, "How about the Eggwolf?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Delta," Skye tapped his chin.

"Hurricaune," Tail offered.

"…For some reason, I get the feeling it's taken already, Tails," Metal spoke after a moment.

"Darn it…" Tail muttered.

-From what I am seeing on this part of it, it looked like he rushed on this before his death- a silver and red sphere robot said as it pointed at the screen.

-Well, partner, I have to say I agree with ya- a yellow and silver cube-shaped robot said, making Eggman groan.

"Cubot, shut it…" Eggman muttered.

"Wait. Orbot may be onto something," Skye said.

"He is?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. 'Rush.' We'll name it Project: Rush," Skye grinned.

"Rush…It fits," Eggman spoke as he tapped his chin, "I'll get work on a body."

"I've got flight designs," Tails said.

"Good," Eggman said, "You blueprint; I'll build."

"Guess that leaves us with the actual thing, Met-Met," Skye grinned, earning a bop on the head from the Cyborg clone of Sonic.

"Shut up and get to work," Metal ordered.

* * *

"Well, hello there," Paradox greeted, startling nearly everyone.

"Ack! Who are you?" Zenjirou demanded/asked.

"This is Professor Paradox…I think. Your name is Paradox, right?" Lan asked.

"Indeed it is, Lan," Paradox chuckled as he held up Shoutmon's Mike, now having a white crystal under the speaker, "I'm just here to drop off some upgraded weaponry from Tan'ya."

"Tan'ya?" Shoutmon repeated as he took his mike back.

"An old friend of mine. He was the one who upgraded your sword, Inuyasha."

"What? He's the bastard who did this to my blade?" Inuyasha barked before smirking, "Tell him I like it…I like it a lot."

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Paradox chuckled, "Now be careful, you two. Shoutmon, your mike is now equipped with a Sonic Crystal. It amplifies your sound-based attacks. However, you should be careful when you perform a DigiXros."

"Sugoi!" Shoutmon exclaimed before pulling out a second mike, "…Eh? How'd he get my mike?"

"Thank you," Paradox said as he took it and then walked out from beside Inuyasha, minus the swiped mike, "Now then, Inuyasha, your blade is coated in Zeta Metal, meaning it is harder to break. There are also Spiral Crystals in the hilt that amplify your Spiral Energy and even absorb it for later use. Also, you must be careful of the Ultima Crystal at the bottom of your hilt. The power of Ultima cannot be used naturally, not even by Arceus and her children. There is even a chance that those who came before Arceus could not naturally use it. And be careful, don't add any energy to the Ultimate Crystal or mix it with anything else, or you risk that an entire Zone will be disintegrated."

"Whoa..." Inuyasha gawked.

"And Marcus, I suggest you examine the GeoGreySword when your partner is in his Ultimate Level, ShineGreymon X."

"Ultimate? That's his Mega L…" Marcus began when Paradox was gone, "I hate that guy!"

"He sure is a weird professor," Megaman X noted, "But for some reason, I can't help but feel that he is a good man at heart."

"Brother, what is that place?" Starmon asked as he pointed at something behind a pile of wreckage.

Everyone looked over the wreckage. What they saw was a semi-destroyed mall. The aliens were stealing everything from the mall with a gravitational beam.

"Dad, look! They're raiding the mall and sucking up innocent citizens!"

"Where is mall security? They always seem to be around when you take a whiz in the fountain!" Homer complained as he pointed at said fountain, where an alien began to pee in the fountain whilst whistling, when a guard walked over.

"Stop! Stop!" the guard ordered.

"See!" Homer exclaimed in annoyance while Agumon, Shoutmon, and Marcus laughed.

It was then that the officer was abducted. As the alien and another fived each other, a yokel approached them. He had shaggy, short, red hair, a stained white shirt without sleeves, and ripped blue jeans.

"Hey, stop yer theivin'! I spent alls day clippin' these coupons fer flat screen magic picture machines! Brandine has to watch her stories in 1080 pixels," He complained as the aliens took the coupons and examined them.

"Who's the yokel?" Marcus asked.

"That's Cletus," Bart explained.

"This human has tiny pieces of paper that give him big big savings! We must study him!" the first alien declared.

"Study him with anal probing?" the second asked.

"Of course with anal probing! What else would we do? Talk to him?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Cletus screamed when the tractor beam got him.

One of the aliens went up with him. It smirked deviously as it put on an alien rubber glove. Marcus shuddered, recalling his last checkup when he went to Smash Manor.

"Thank God they're torturing that yokel. It's the perfect time to attack!" Bart declared.

"Oi…" Megaman X sighed.

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! DigiXros!" Taiki shouted as he held his XrosLoader forward.

"DigiXros!" they all shouted in a burst of red, blue, and orange light.

"Shoutmon X3!" the composite Digimon, minus the cape, shield, and sword, declared.

"Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiXros!"

"Starmon!"

"Pickmonz!"

"DigiXros!"

Four silver Pickmon jumped on top of Starmon. A red one hopped on after that. It had a white face with swollen red lips and a bored expression.

"You might be a redneck if you read this!" the red Pickmon declared before becoming emotionless in appearance.

"Rare Star Sword!" the Pickmonz declared as they turned into the blade Zenjirou used to fight the dolphins while Zenjirou took it.

The group ran off and began to fight the aliens. Some floating aliens shot lasers at them. Bart grabbed a metal helmet shaped like his head and put it on. Instantly, he changed into a Cyborg version of himself. He smirked as he fired lasers from his hands while the aliens' attacks failed to even scratch him.

-Eat my shiny metal shorts!- RoboBart declared before losing his power-up.

"Not bad," Marcus smirked before slugging an alien into the horizon, gaining his DigiSoul, "But watch this! DigiSoul Charge!"

"Agumon X, Shinka! GeoGreymon X!"

"Whoa…" Bart yawned, "Boring."

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon X roared as he incinerated all but five aliens that were charging at them.

"Dude…That is so cool!" Bart exclaimed.

"Hey! Do that again! I want to make s'mores!" Homer whined as he held up graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate.

"Maybe later," Marcus said as he kicked one into the lava below them, "Ha! That's what you get for messin' with Japan and the Digital World's number one fighter!"

The group continued on when they got to a large lava-filled chasm. Everyone looked down it and then across to the entrance to a nearly-destroyed mart. It was too far for any of them to jump across. It was then Homer saw a helium canister. He put his mouth to the nozzle and instantly inflated into Helium Homer. He laughed in a squeaky voice.

"Who's the weird looking alien _now_?" Helium Homer asked.

"You," everyone replied.

"Why you little…!" Homer growled when Turbo Duel kicked him over the chasm.

"Just find a way to get us over there!" Turbo Duel shouted.

"Fine!" Homer shouted as he deflated.

He walked off, grumbling. He fought off a few aliens and belched at one with an exploding burp, turning it into ashes. He soon came upon a switch and pulled it. A platform emerged from the lava and let everyone cross it.

"Stupid aliens. Why can't they destroy the school?" Bart complained as he nailed one in the eye with a slingshot-fired rock, sending it into the lava.

The group approached the structure. Homer and Bart stood on one of the pads before the entrance. Instantly, it opened up and everyone walked through.

"Pressure pads…My favorite Video Game Cliché…" Bart sighed wistfully.

"Let's keep goiiiiing!" Taiki screamed as they were shot up and abducted by a tractor beam.

The group were soon within a strange room within the spaceship. It had a gigantic, pink machine with Cletus strapped into it, his bottom bare. Hovering above it was a probe.

"If we get in trouble, hide in my fat folds," Homer advised.

"I'd rather get killed, thank you!" Bart yelped before he was choked by Homer.

"Why you little…! I'll! Teach! You! To! Make! Fun! Of! My! Caring!" Homer shouted with each choke as Megaman X freed Cletus.

"Cletus, are you okay?" Marcus asked.

"I think they done busted my stankbone," Cletus replied as he rubbed his covered rear.

"Damn those rectally obsessed savages! Damn them!" Turbo Duel declared, shaking her fist into the air.

"Well, now you're free. You can go back to your trailer, shack, lean-to, or whatever!" Bart shrugged as he was freed from the choking.

"Ah, technically it's a hovel, but I ain't goin' nowhere's! Those green fellers started a feud that won't be over till' I poke somethin' in their void holes!" Cletus declared.

"Gross, but fair," Homer shrugged.

"Homer!" everyone barked as the floor rose up into a chamber filled with aliens and an egg-shaped pod in the back.

* * *

"So did you obtain the Altar?" Mana asked.

"No…The Hunter Eradication Army got in our way," Lockdown grumbled as he dragged himself into his room, "Get Kalar on the line! I need a job for Zeta Metal Limbs!"

"…Strange…The last time one of them fought him and hit his Zeta Metal, it didn't even scratch it until Scar destroyed it," Kenta noted, not looking away from a novel he was reading.

"Actually…It was Shadow who destroyed his body and nearly killed me," Dan explained, "At least…I think it was that damn black hedgehog."

"What?" Kenta asked, dropping his book.

"He was…a demon," Dan shuddered before floating away, "I'll be in my room…"

"No…You won't," Kenta spoke, eerily calm, "Now take a seat and tell us…What did he look like?"

"Ulp…" Dan paled, recalling the _last_ time he saw Kenta like this, "W-Well, sir…He had three eyes with a bit of gold around the crimson…"

Suddenly, the roof exploded. Aggregor landed before Dan and stabbed him in the chest with his left claw. He then ripped out a strange, black heart made of adamant. It glowed before transforming into a diamond-shaped metal, fusing into an infinity symbol with four other pieces.

"At last, the Map of Infinity is mine!" Aggregor declared.

He then blasted Mana and Kenta into a wall and flew away, leaving a slowly-dying Dan on the ground and Mana and Kenta slowly emerging from the wall.

* * *

"Th…That's the last of them…" Rayne moaned as she and Zenjirou collapsed, exhausted.

The 'egg' opened up and a figure emerged. He was a tall figure with a small fat belly. He had a calm expression upon his face, yet his eyes told of an untamed bloodlust. His clown-red hair went up in numerous spikes while he wore a silver spacesuit.

"Hello, Bart," the man greeted.

"Sideshow Bob?" Bart gasped before he and Hoer screamed.

"Don't bother crying out in terror. In space, no one can hear you scream!" Bob declared.

"We're not in space!" Rayne argued, pointing a finger in the air while she was on her back.

"Well, we're in a _space_ship," Sideshow Bob egged.

"Not the same thing, dummy!" Rayne countered.

"It's pretty weird that you'd be working with the aliens," Bart said.

"Try not to think about it too much. Just focus on what an unexpected treat it is to see me here. Besides, you won't live long enough to hear the convoluted explanation," Sideshow Bob replied as he pulled out a disintegration laser before he began to speak poetically, "'Now cracks a noble heart. Good night, sweet Simpsons, as flights of aliens sing thee to thy rest.'"

Sideshow Bob stepped forward, but a rake stopped him - he stepped on one and he fainted. Meanwhile, on the mother ship, Kang and Kodos are watching. They narrowed their eyes at the screen when Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, Bart, Homer, and Rayne began to doodle on his face profanity and normal doodles. Kang glared at Kodos.

"I told you to pick up your space rake!" Kang scolded.

"No matter! It was foolish to send a former TV clown to do an alien's work. We will have our revenge!" Kodos declared as they began to laugh evilly…when Kang stepped forward, but he too stepped on a rake, "…Sorry. My bad."

* * *

"So…This is Lisanna-chan's grave…" Saito whispered before sniffing the air, "Strange…I don't smell her scent in it."

"That's because her body vanished the day she died…" Elfman frowned as a light rain began to fall.

"Her body vanished?" Saito repeated.

"Yes," Mirajane nodded as she placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave.

"You think Natsu's going to clobber Gildarts if he says Lisanna-chan's name?" Saito asked.

"No. He'll probably glare at him," Mirajane replied, "…I hope."

"He'd be more of a man if he would let it go," Elfman said.

Saito sighed, recalling that these two were the same. His eyes widened as he felt his spine tingle. Something was coming…something bad.

"Get down…Now!" Saito roared.

The two turned to him just as he changed into Full-Dragon Form. He shielded the two as a white beam of energy engulfed the area. Outside of the town, Porlyusica removed her glowing hand form Roll's larger abdomen. Roll wore a simple pink and black dress with her hair done in a ponytail, held up by her green bow. Over her hands were shoulder-length pink gloves with black stars on the back of the hands and a pair of black shoes with pink laces.

"Congratulations, it's a pair of twins," Porlyusica spoke.

"Twins…" Roll whispered with a motherly smile as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Just don't overdo it now. You're in the last trimester of your pregnancy and it is the most crucial time," Porlyusica explained when th door opened and Maylu and Rex ran in, "What is it?"

"There's trouble outside," Maylu replied.

"The entire town's gone!" Rex added.

"What?" the two gasped.

Rex and Maylu helped Roll off the examination table and they walked outside. They looked in the direction the town was supposed to be…only to find nothing there but a layer of white snow. Rex frowned as he put on his goggles.

"I'll head into town and find out what happened. See if anyone is there," Rex said as he engaged his wings, "You girls stay here with Ms. Porlyusica."

None of them had a chance to argue when Rex took off. He flew to where he thought the guild was suppose to be when he saw a pillar of flames roar out of the stuff. He landed as Natsu and Rockman emerged.

"W…What's going on?" Natsu asked as Wendy ran over.

"Natsu-san! Rex-san!"

"Wendy…Huh?" Natsu pondered as Rex helped him out, "Where are we?"

"All of a sudden, there was a hole in the sky and our guild and the town and…everything got sucked into it," Wendy explained before seeing the disbelieving looks of Rex and Natsu, "It's true! It seems like we're the only ones left in here!"

"Wendy…Did you hit your head somewhere?" Natsu asked as he put his hands on Wendy's head.

"Are we the only ones left?" Omega-Xis pondered.

"Minna!" a voice cried, making everyone look to see Mirajane, Elfman, Saito, Charle, and Happy ran up.

"Everyone! I'm glad you're safe," Wendy said.

"Yeah, I guess," Charle shrugged, "It seems like the high magical power that only Dragon-Slayers have helped. I'm glad that you guys were safe."

"I was at Porylusica's when this happened," Rex said.

"We were shielded by Saito-kun," Mirajane said as she hugged Saito.

"Natsu had me in a headlock while he was asleep," Rockman added.

"Charle…" Wendy began.

"How can you say things like that? It sounds as if…" Natsu began before turning to Wendy in shock, "I mean, have they really disappeared?"

"They vanished," Charle said as Wendy nodded, "To say it more accurately, they're sucked into the anima and disappeared."

"…Anima?" Mirajane repeated.

"The hole in the sky you just saw," Charle continued, "That's the gate of 'Edolas,' the other world."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where's everybody?" Natsu snapped.

"Natsu, heel!" Saito ordered, "Strange…I thought my spell would prevent something like this…unless…"

"Unless what?" Mirajane asked.

"Unless this 'Edolas' is Fiore," Saito replied, "The spell only works on things that are not of Fiore. It prevents travel here by the normal means and seals it away from all others except for…for other Zones! Fuck it! I need to modify the seal when this is over…"

"Charle, how do you know so much about what happened?" Elfman asked.

"I came from the other world. That male cat over there, too," Charle replied as she pointed at Happy.

"Wh…What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"The reason why this town has disappeared is because of me and that male cat," Charle replied, making every gawk in shock.

* * *

**Me: With various threats to Springfield now taken care of, what will the aliens try next? Onii-San had also met up with Dewloren Nevermore and his disciple, Rokusho Zero. What is it that Dewloren wants to talk about? What is Project: Rush? What has happened to Magnolia Town and how are Happy and Charle involved? Also, what has happened to the Hunter Eradication Army? Find out, next time.**


	80. Simpsons: Bargain Bin

**Me: Update! I do not own Kenta or Dewloren. Dr. Weird owns them. Also, I own Rokusho Zero. Furthermore, I changed the name of one of the people in the opening. That was the original name I was going to use until I watched a Sentai Show on TV. He'll be appearing when Phantom Dark does in this arc.

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

(Saito POV)

Charle revealed that Happy and herself were from a different world, and that the phenomenon that just occurred, was because of a problem that their homeland, Edolas, was experiencing. The magic of Edolas was starting to disappear, so they created Anima to transfer magic from the Earth-Land Realm to Edolas. We also learned that Charle and Happy were sent to the Earth-Land realm for some kind of a mission. Charle revealed that Happy and herself were sent by the king to carry some sort of mission, but chose to abandon it. Even though Happy forgot about it, I can smell that he is still burdened by the news. Despite the dangers we may face, we were still determined to go save everyone. They were our nakama…our family. That and Droy and Jet owe me fifty bucks! Charle, at first, didn't want to go through with it, but decided to after making a few conditions, which included killing her and Happy if she does anything that could betray them. Out of all of us, I was shocked that it was Mirajane-chan who made that promise first. Guess she has a problem with white cats… After making our decision, Happy and Charle use their wings to fly through the remains of Anima with Natsu and Wendy while I took Elfman as Mirajane-Chan and Rex-san flew behind us. We headed straight through to Edolas to try to save everyone.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Wow!" Natsu awed as they soared over the skies of the reversed world.

"This is Edolas…" Charle noted.

"This is my root…" Happy gasped.

"It really is another world…" Mirajane noted.

Suddenly, Mirajane lost her Take-Over while the cats lost their wings. Saito, Elfman, and Rex paled before flying down as fast as they could to catch them when they all crashed through a roof of a mushroom-shaped clothing store. The first one to pop out of a pile of black and fire-designed clothing was Saito in human form.

"That was nuts!" Saito exclaimed.

"Suddenly my wings were…" Happy groaned as he poked out of one of the piles.

"I lost my Take-Over…" Mirajane noted as she popped out.

"What happened?" Rex pondered.

"For some reason, I can't smell your magic anymore," Saito noted.

"What?" the Mages gasped.

"Yeah. I've honed my senses to smell things beside normal scents and I can tell someone by the scent of their magic or other energies. Like Natsu's magic smells like soot, Wendy-neechan's magic scent is that of a cool breeze, Elfman smell like a gym in all his scents, and I'd rather keep Mirajane-chan's scent to myself and herself."

"I told you that you couldn't use magic freely here," Charle said as Natsu began to put on a disguise when he saw something out the window.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed.

Everyone looked out the window in their disguises. Outside was a strange tree-like structure. On the front was a black flag that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it with the words 'Fairy Tail' below the flag.

"It is Fairy Tail!" Saito gasped, "But…It's a tree?"

"Who cares! It's Fairy Tail, dammit!" Natsu barked as he ran out and towards the guild, "Let's go, Happy!"

"Sir, aye, sir!" Happy replied as he ran after him.

"No!" Saito snapped as his tail tripped the two.

"How come you can use your magic?" Elfman complained.

"It's not magic. It's Devil Fruit Power," Saito replied, "There's a difference. Now look in the window."

Everyone did. They saw everyone in Fairy Tail except for the otherworlders. Everyone noted the new outfits. Their eyes widened at seeing Juvia wearing a revealing outfit and act like a tomboy while Grey was covered with multiple jackets and sweaters. Natsu nearly had a conniption when he saw Cana was acting like an actual lady and refused any alcohol. Mirajane and Saito grinned as they saw Bisca and Alzack were making out.

"Everyone's acting crazy…!" Happy gawked.

"Yeah. Look at Droy and jet scolding…Elfman?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Huh?" Elfman gawked, seeing a wimpier version of himself being picked on by Jet and Droy.

"Hey," a voice said, "Who the heck are you guys?"

This got everyone's attention in the guild. Everyone turned to see that Lucy, now in a skimpy, black, one piece fighting outfit with the chest and naval areas bare, revealing a white bikini top. Her right arm was covered in a strange metal and she wore knee-length boots.

"What the hell are you doing hiding in here?" Lucy demanded.

"Lucy?" Natsu screamed in terror.

"-San?" Happy finished in fear.

"This is…What's happening?" Charle gasped, pale.

* * *

-Report- Master Hand said.

"Sir, after we completed our Hyperbolic Time Chamber Training, Jing, Kir, and myself recovered the Altar of Sloth," Shadow kneeled with the Hunter Eradication Army.

The other members of the Hunter Eradication Army had changed as well. Simon was a foot taller with a scar on the back of his left arm while his clothes were longer and had fire designs to them. Yoko's clothes were a bit larger and she wore a green jacket. Her rifle was equipped with a few glowing crystals. Beside Simon was the Lagann, green jewels and a few Ultima Crystals infused in the joints and the forehead, while being a bit darker in color. Scar's arms now had completed Transmutation tattoos on them with various length scars on his bare torso and a silver goatee. He still wore his jacket, but it was now adorned with strange seals. Viral and Bass had changed as much as Shadow and Kir had. For Viral, his hair was longer, nearly ending at his knees, and done in the same style as Ed. His feline-like hands were now human in appearance with the claws still visible. His left eye was covered by a bit of his hair while he had bangs on the sides of his face. What really got them noticing were the tiger ears and tail with three shark fins on the end that were emerging from his body. He had gotten rid of his old clothing and replaced it with a simple black jacket with red designs, black pants that were torn at the waist and leg endings, held up by a belt made of Spiral Energy, and a white, button, and frilled shirt. Bass now had metallic devil/angel-fusion wings colored obsidian and bloodshot scarlet with claws on the tips of his finger. His boots had fused to his legs, gained more armor, and three blade-like claws on the bottom of them. The blades on his gloves had elongated into silver scythe-like blades the curved upwards. His helmet had more spikes to the fins, giving them the appearance of black buzz-saws, while the jewel had turned into a drill-like horn. Adorning his blades and claws were glowing green stones, pitch-back stones, and red stones.

-I must say, you've done a splendid job. And I must say, how _did_ you get those upgrades from Tan'ya? Lady Arceus only commissioned Shoutmon's Mike, the Tetsusaiga, Zoro's swords-albeit it was you, Viral, you had given them to her in the first place-, the GeoGreySword, and Arondight- Master Hand pondered.

"I got them for everyone," Bass replied, "It was one of things I did while training."

"He's actually a natural when it comes to creating Ultima Crystals from absolutely nothing," Scar said.

"The best I can do is make Dark Ultima and Ultima Crystals," Bass said, "Bad enough Professor Paradox keeps stealin' them and taking them back in time…"

* * *

"Are you saying that Spiral Energy won't harm Mana?" Onii-San gawked, slowly turning from shock to anger.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. The fact that you got every one of your associates affixed to Spiral Energy ensured that Mana's side gains an absolute victory. You got all the Smashers and Gods walking hand in hand in a flower of ignorance, with a guillotine the size of a planet following them, looming over their heads. One false move and... WHAM! It's all over," Dewloren concluded darkly.

"Explain what that means," Onii-San asked/demanded.

"...All forms of power are split into two groups: Karada, and Seisho; Body and Mind. Spiral Energy is the ultimate form of the Body Element; the ability to transform, combine and evolve and materialize matter at will. However, that alone is its greatest - and most unprotected - weakness. Do you want to know why...?" Rokusho Zero asked, letting Onii-San nod slowly, bracing himself for what he may hear.

"Form a barrier of pure Spiral Energy. With one strike, Rokusho Zero will shatter it," Dewloren ordered.

"Wh-wha?" Onii-San gasped, flinching when he saw Dewloren's young face darkened.

"Just do it," He ordered.

Reluctantly, Onii-San clenched his fists and conjured a violently shifting green Spiral barrier. Rokusho Zero stepped into a sword-drawing stance, and a small wind formed a blade on his left hip as he drew it in an iaido stance. Both males observed each other and, for the slightest moment, Rokusho Zero unleashed a shockwave from his sword, which slammed into the barrier and shattered it like glass, all before Rokusho Zero fully sheathed his sword. Onii-San's face was that of something he wouldn't let any of his compatriots see; fear. Unrequited fear painted on his face, eyes shaking marbles in place. A long thin diagonal line drew itself on Onii-San's open chest, and a thin line of blood oozed out as his legs gave out from beneath him from shock.

"Spiral Energy by itself has one fatal weakness; should it ever come in contact with a precise strike of spiritual-based power, like the Arcana... it will shatter into a million pieces, and the user...is as good as dead," Dewloren explained, "Seisho-based energy-energy of the mind and spirit-have little size... but overcompensates in crushing strength, density and brutal precision."

"..."

"If you really plan on fighting Mana, or any his subordinates, with Spiral Power, then you can kiss your lives goodbye."

"So, what should I do...?"

"Do you know _why_ Master asked you to bring your Zanpakuto here? Did it ever occur to you why?" Rokusho Zero asked.

"I am _not_your master," Dewloren snapped calmly as Onii-San's expression darkened.

"I swore on what was supposed to be your grave and Alice's definite grave...that I would never draw this sword again..." Onii-San began, his eyes shifting to the acursed blade of his past, his eyes filling with void before he clamped them shut, returning them to normal upon opening.

"Well, life just sucks, doesn't it?" Dewloren barked, shocking Onii-San into a stupor at his sudden non-calm demeanor, "Here I am, busting my ass, trying to save the whole good guy side of this war from total_extinction_, and the only one who can help make that happen is being a complete intolerant _baby_!" Dewloren yelled darkly, a sickened expression on his pale face, "I have never, _never,_ been more disgusted with you in my _life_. I may as well kill you myself. That'll reveal to your allies how much of a coward you are."

Rokusho Zero paled before the other two paled as well. Lan was a bit unstable when it came to those close to him dying or getting kidnapped. Dewloren knew of Lan's capabilities from his spy in the Absolute Hunters and just recalled it after making that threat. …He did not want to die like that.

"..."

"..."

"...Dewloren."

"…!... Yes?" Dewloren asked in a low tone.

A new, dark glint was in Onii-San's brown eyes, tinted by the red pointed sunglasses he suddenly materialized over his eyes. He slid the sword into his waist and grabbed the hilt of the sword. His eyes began to glow softly with a gold and silver energy as a yellow and white outline of Arceus appeared on his completely healed torso.

"Just know...I'm not holding back," he said, resolution practically radiating out of every pore as the him that was afraid of his past was crushed underfoot.

Dewloren gave a soft smile, "Good. Then you're ready...to reshape your mind."

With that, both old friends slowly deepened into a sword-stance on the circular flat top of the mountain. Simultaneously, they both slightly unsheathed the blades, both of which gleamed in the stunning light of the large full moon. When the last cloud obscuring the moon moved away, both pairs of eyes shrunk and became slit, as both males jumped forward and unsheathed their swords completely.

* * *

"We managed to deal with the aliens at the hot spots," Megaman X said as everyone that was out ran into the Simpsons Home.

"And we managed to evacuate the entire town," Marge said as Maggie crawled over to Megaman X and was picked up.

"Megaman X, do you have something on you that attracts babies?" Lan asked.

"No," Megaman X replied.

"Shahra cast a spell?" Ace asked.

"I have not," Shahra replied from the ring.

"Dude, you have a genie?" Bart asked.

"Djinn, actually, and that doesn't matter right now," Megaman X said, "There are too many aliens and the upgrades in the Cheat Guide may not be enough."

"Wait! I know another way we can cheat - The Internet!" Lisa declared.

"Of course, The Internet! That's where I cheat for school!" Bart grinned, earning a slap to the back of the head by Akari, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For cheating at school," Akari scolded.

"Cheating - is there anything it can't do?" Homer asked as Lan pulled a laptop from his Hammerspace and put it on the table.

"Check it out - they have a walkthrough for a game called 'The Simpsons Game,'" Bart said as he pointed at the screen, currently on a website called VideoGameFAQS, "Bartman, eating contest, alien invasion, slaughtering dolphins…It's describing everything we've done all day!"

"But what does it say we have to do next? Nothing I hope!" Marge pleaded.

"Well it says here that we need to find..." Bart began when Homer pushed Bart off the couch and took over the laptop.

"Move it! I want to play solitaire!" Homer ordered, accidentally spilling his can of DUFF Beer on the device.

"Mr. Simpson, no!" Ruka exclaimed when everyone was sucked into the laptop before reappearing in the Game Engine.

"Where are we?" Marge asked.

"We're in the game engine - if our life is a video game, this is where it was made," Lisa explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Homer exclaimed as he started to walk forward, "I'm not a video game character - I'm a real live person with dreams and feelings..."

"Uh, Homer?" Wulf said.

"What?"

"Look down," Yuck snickered, causing the fat man to look down and see he had walked off the edge in which case he tried to get back on before falling.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Homer cried before respawned near his family and the others, "D- alright, fine. I'm a video game guy."

"Heh…Chasm Death," Bart chuckled.

"We better expect a plagiarism lawsuit from Wile E. Coyote," Lisa advised.

"Now can I ask a question? If this is a video game, where do I put the quarters?" Marge asked.

"Mrs. Simpson, you don't use quarters to play Video Games anymore," Will began when a nerd with a straight back, a pink button shirt, green tie, brown pants, and black hair in a fiendish design appeared of a floating platform that used a green diamond as its power source.

"Oh my God, it's a nerd!" Homer screamed.

"That's right, the nerdiest nerd in the computerverse!" the man replied before giving an evil, nerdy laugh.

"Dad, that's Will Wright, designer of SimCity and The Sims!" Lisa explained.

"Don't forget his biggest flop – SimSandwich," Will added.

"It's failure drove me mad, _mad_! That's why I live here now, finding a home for old games nobody plays anymore," Will Wright explained before showing them a big line up of game cartridges labeled 'Triple Pack - Escape From Krusty Island/Megaman/Sonic The Hedgehog' were being burned in an incinerator one by one, "Video games are about what's new, and the old is better off forgotten. Any of these fellows look familiar to you?"

He pushed a button on a remote. The movement stopped on the chain and one of the cartridges opened up, revealing 8-Bit versions of Homer, Bart, Lisa, Megaman, Sonic, and Marge.

"Wow. We look so pixely!" Homer exclaimed happily.

"And poorly rendered," Bart frowned.

"Which one is supposed to be me?" Marge asked.

"The one with a blue beehive hairdo, Marge-sama," Sonia replied.

"Oh, come on! Why am I in two?" Megaman X complained.

"Don't destroy them! They may be obsolete, but they're still alive!" Lisa argued.

"Help, he's crazy!" 8-Bit Homer screamed.

"If he destroys us then we'll never escape from Krusty Island!" 8-Bit Bart added.

"And Dr. Robotnik will robotize everyone!" 8-Bit Sonic added.

"What's wrong with being part machine?" 8-Bit Megaman asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm Marge!" 8-Bit Marge declared.

"You can't do this!" Homer exclaimed.

"Of course I can! I'm Will Wright, bitch, and pretty soon, when there's a new, better Simpson's game, Megaman Game, or Sonic Game than the one _you're_ from, I'll destroy you, too!" Will Wright declared with a long, evil laugh, before pressing another button, causing the 8-Bit family, hedgehog, and super fighting robot to slowly move towards the incinerator.

"Stop him, Homer!" Bart ordered.

"Shoutmon!" Taiki shouted.

"Nnnnneeeerrrrd!" Homer and Shoutmon roared.

"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon roared as he fired his mike blast at Will Wright, who simply flew out of the way, letting an entire section of pipes and platforms be disintegrated by the attack, "Yikes…Sugoi! That was awesome! I love my upgraded Mike."

"We'll save our old selves," Bart said as he, Homer, and Megaman X got ready.

"You guys try to distract the jerk," Megaman X ordered.

"Jerk? Why you little reborn rat…Now I know you all. You're Team Ryuusei! Master Phantom Dark told me about you!"

"Phantom Dark?" Lyra Note gasped before narrowing her eyes, "Where is he?"

"I won't tell you, so there," Will Wright stuck his tongue out before pulling out six rings in the colors of six Chaos Emeralds, "Come forth, Metal Sonic Kai!"

"M-Metal Sonic _Kai_?" Megaman X repeated.

The six rings released a flash of light. The light faded and nearly everyone paled. Before them was a monstrosity. It resembled Metal Sonic when he was still a pure machine, but the size of the Gaia Colossus with the arms and legs not attached. The head had been elongated and transformed to be more demonic cat-like.

_-How do you like this form?-_ Metal Sonic Kai laughed in a mechanical version of Will Wright's voice.

"Meh," Megaman X replied, "Taiki-kun?"

"Hai. Reload, Knightmon! Pawnchessmonz!" Taiki called as the knights appeared, "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon! Pickmonz! Knightmon! Pawnchessmonz! Dai Ryuusei Megaman X! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K (Shoutmon Cross 4 Knight/Naito)!" Megaman X's new form declared before lunging at Metal Sonic Kai, "Go! I'll hold him off!"

"Right. Come on, Dad. We have to save our pixilated forefathers!" Bart declared as he went off on his grappling hook to pull a lever, letting Homer cross a revealed platform.

"Go, Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K!" Taiki ordered.

_-Do you honestly expect your DigiXros to work against_me_?-_ Metal Sonic Kai declared.

"No matter how big you get, the bonds of Xros Heart and Ryuusei Dan will cut you down to size!" the DigiXros NetNavi declared, "Burning Star Crusher!"

With a powerful swing, he unleashed a flaming blast at Metal Sonic Kai. The energy turned into a spinning 'V' before exploding. The DigiXros warrior smirked…until a metal arm shot out and slugged him into a wall with an office labeled 'To be removed in January 2011.'

_-Was that the best you can do?-_ Metal Sonic Kai laughed sinisterly before charging up a laser in its torso _–Die, Ryuusei!-_

"Laser!"

Metal Sonic Kai screamed as his left arm was destroyed by a green light. The light shot around, making marks, scratches, and gashes within the form. It stopped before Taiki and Lan, revealing to be Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K. Surrounding him were strange, jellyfish-like aliens.

"Wh-What are those things?" Lan asked.

"They're Wisps," Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K replied as a red Wisp resembling fire floated before him, "Let's go! Burst!"

He fived the Wisp and it turned into fire-colored data. He transformed into a fireball version of Sonic's head that was missing the nose and mouth with glowing yellow eyes. Burst Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K blasted off and rammed through the other limb of Metal Sonic Kai, melting it. He changed back once he was above it and a blue, cube-shaped Wisp floated before him.

"Cube!"

He transformed into a blue, cube-version of the strange Sonic head. He landed on Metal Sonic Kai's head and shattered a leg through the system shock. Metal Sonic Kai roared before a Death-X-DORUgamon appeared and rammed into Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K. It transformed into dark-blue arms with lasers and missiles lining the outside of the arms. Lan and Taiki gritted their teeth at seeing this development as Fat Homer rocketed off a ramp and onto another platform with Bartman following with his grappling hook.

"We're almost there, dad!" Bart declared, "We just have one more ramp."

"I…Hate…Ramps!" Homer panted before seeing the lasers and missiles aimed at them, "Uh-oh."

"Death-The-Cannon!"

A green sphere of energy crashed into Metal Sonic Kai, knocking him over. A black feather flittered about the area before a flying figure appeared before Taiki and Lan. He was a tall figure, easily going a foot higher than Toriko. His right arm was an advanced, high-tech blaster while his right arm had violet claws. He had bits of black cables emerging from his wild, short, blond hair while the top part of his gray/blue face was covered by a purple mask, revealing three green/red eyes. On his back were two, majestic, violet angel wings.

"Beelzebumon!" Taiki gasped with a smile forming.

"It took me a while to find you again, Taiki," the figure smiled softly before looking up at the fight between Metal Sonic Kai and Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K, "Taiki, DigiXros me."

"Right. Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K! Beelzebumon! DigiXros!"

The lower half of Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K fell off as Beelzebumon flew up at him. His body fused with the lower half of the DigiXros NetNavi, forming a centaur's lower body. His blaster removed itself as his arms turned into Gatling guns. The blaster attached itself to the upper half of Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4K before connecting with the centaur-like lower half.

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4BK (Shoutmon Cross Four Beelzebub Knight/Naito)!"

_-What?-_ Metal Sonic Kai gasped as he stepped back a little in the air, hitting the game that had the 8-Bit versions of Sonic, Megaman, and the Simpsons, dropping six 8-Bit emeralds.

"Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds!" 8-Bit Sonic shouted.

_'Ah! That's it!'_ Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4BK thought, "Get the Chaos Emeralds!"

The Wisps saluted before flying down at the Emeralds. Six Wisps each caught an 8-Bit Chaos Emerald. They gathered around the DigiXros Warrior as he took out his own Chaos Emerald. The seven spun before his armor turned silver and gold with his eyes turning a brilliant scarlet. The sword transformed into a fusion of Excalibur and the Star Sword.

"Super Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4BK!" the warrior declared, "Time to end this!"

"Our thoughts exactly!" Homer replied as he and Bart stepped on pressure pads to open a door nearby.

"Go, Super Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4BK!" Lan and Taiki ordered/cheered.

"Unlimited Colors! Laser! Drill! Spikes! Rocket! Cube! Hover! Burst! Frenzy! Void!" Super Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4BK declared as the nine Wisps began to swirl around him, "Final…Color... BLASTER!"

The Wisps entered his blade as Metal Sonic Kai was covered in multiple magic seals. Super Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4BK vanished before appearing behind Metal Sonic Kai. The monstrosity choked before turning into a gold energy that entered the sword, leaving only a badly hurt Will Wright. Lan flew up to Homer and Bart as Bart activated a level that stopped the game destroyers and sent a platform for the 8-Bit characters to get on. The DigiXros Warrior split back into his base beings before the two Simpsons men. They all entered a golden elevator.

"This isn't right! Who put you up to this? Was it those jerks at EA? They hate me you know!" Will Wright complained as the doors began to close, "They're all jealous of me! Jealous, I tells ya!"

As the elevator went down, Shoutmon and the Wisps hummed along to the elevator music. Surprisingly, it was an elevator music-version of 'Green Hill Zone.' They exited the elevator and exited into an old movie theatre looking place.

"Wow, this is like those places where people used to see movies before video piracy was invented!" Homer awed as the others exited from another elevator with Marge, Akari, Cutemon, Grey, and Bumblebee awing.

"Hey, thanks for helping us save our 8-Bit selves! I had to do so many double jumps! I'm really tired," Bart complained as he slumped while 8-Bit Homer, eating a donut, had Homer approach him.

"You like donuts too?"

"Sure do! D'you want one?"

8-Bit Homer hands Homer an 8-Bit donut. When Homer ate it, it made a loud chomping sound and beeps slightly. The others sweatdropped at the sight.

"Mmmm, pixely…You're alright, old weird version of me!" Homer said as he patter 8-Bit Homer on the shoulder.

"Attention, smooth Simpsons and smooth fusion of myself and Sonic!" 8-Bit Megaman declared, "We've been around this complex a long time and bring a warning."

"Cowabunga," 8-Bit Bart said.

"One day, your video game too will be obsolete!" 8-Bit Lisa declared.

"No way - The Simpsons Game is awesome! Just because every video game up until now has been destroyed and forgotten doesn't mean ours will be," Bart scoffed.

"Bart, she's right. I mean I'm right. We're both right! No video game is safe from an industry that's always chasing the hot new thing! Sure, The Simpsons game is great with its unique upgradable character abilities, and it's _hilarious_ self referential cut scenes, but what about when the Xbox 720 comes out, or the PlayStation 4? No one will want to play us then!" Lisa argued.

"Damn this Godforsaken place! Video game making nerds are getting rich and all I can do is die and die and die and die, each death more painful than the last!" Homer complained before he started to sob.

"There, there, Homer," 8-Bit Sonic said as he patted Homer's back.

"Thanks…" Homer sniffled.

"Yo, 8-Bit Homer, another Donut for Smooth Homer!" 8-Bit Megaman waved.

"But what can we do? We're just highly rendered pixels in a universe we can't control! Even as we speak, Springfield is being destroyed by an hackneyed alien invasion premise! Oh, somehow it's not a cliché when it's happening to you," Lisa complained.

"Yeah! We don't even know whose butt to kick!" Bart added.

"There is one place you can go - the mansion of the creator," 8-Bit Marge explained as she showed everyone a mansion behind golden gates, "He created all of the Simpsons worlds and helped make the three-pack where we all are from! Maybe he can end this pointless cycle of destruction!"

"The creator, eh? I'm gonna triple combo punch his fat nerdy face! Karate!" Bart declared.

"Don't have a cow, man! You still say that, right? I hope so," 8-Bit Bart gulped, "The only way to get through the gates is to go in to each of the new Simpsons games being developed by the creator. Once you're inside each game, you need to find a key card! Only the four key cards will combine to open the gate!"

"Key cards? That is the lamest video game BS I've ever heard. Why aren't we doing something cool like collecting multi-colored shard keys! That would be totally different and awesome!" Bart exclaimed.

"Cowabunga!" 8-Bit Bart cheered.

"Let's get to it, video gang! Let's go give this creator a piece of our minds!" Marge declared.

"And save Springfield!" Lisa added.

The group nodded and ran off to the portals. They skidded to a halt at them all. Each one had pictures of various members of the group, each one in a different outfit.

"Oh dear…We're going to have to split up," Marge gasped.

"But each one requires a select member of us and no one else can go through them," Lyra examined.

"That means we can only go through one at a time," Grey tapped his chin.

"And what's worse is that some of us may not be strong enough to do them," Megaman X added.

"Not a problem. Gla-hovey!" a voice declared before everyone turned to see the nerd and his wife behind a circle counter with glass windows, the wife wearing a strange necklace.

"Professor Frink!" Lisa gasped as the group ran up.

"And his Koopa wife," Megaman X added.

"Yes, it is my wife and I," Frink said as he adjusted his glassed.

"A pleasure to meet you once again," the Koopa giggled.

"You talk?" Bart gasped.

"I made a universal translator," the Koopa explained as she help up a necklace resembling her own, "Free Sample?"

"Si," Wulf nodded before the lady put it on him, "…Did it work?"

"Yep!" Ruka replied as she hugged his arm.

"What did I tell you all. She's the smartest, most beautiful, most humorous woman in the entire existence in my eyes," Frink said.

"Uh, Frink? You and your wife got anything that can help us?" Bart asked.

"Why, yes, yes we do," Frink replied as he pulled out a Gummi and a scroll, "Homer, eat this Gummi Venus de Milo and you will turn into Gummi Homer. With it, you will be able to shoot Gummi Grenades at objects and enemies. Koopie?"

"Bring in the Greymon," Koopie said into a microphone, dropping a 3D Greymon before them.

"Ah! Giant lizard in a helmet!" Homer screamed before eating the Gummi and turning into a green blob, "Fire!"

He belched and fired a wad of green sludge into Greymon's face. It exploded and turned the Greymon into a strange memory card which Taiki caught. On it was the image of the Greymon with the words 'Nova Flame' below it. Homer changed back.

"Lisa, you now have the power over lightning and ice. Use these powerful elements against enemies," Koopie said as a Buddha Hand Station appeared, "Release Godzilla."

Megaman X paled when she said that last sentence. He slowly turned to see the giant Japanese monster, breathing heavily and glaring at them. Megaman X slowly stepped away and behind 8-Bit Megaman and 8-Bit Sonic, who were both hiding behind Ashe and Pandora, who were glomping a heavily-blushing Ace. Lisa began to meditate before the station and the hand appeared. It snapped its fingers and Godzilla was hit by lightning, making it roar in agony. It was then frozen in a block of ice when the hand slapped it across the face. The hand then picked Godzilla up and threw the monster into the chasm behind them. The hand vanished and Lisa got up. Bart was given a longer cape and an advance slingshot blaster while Marge gained a new megaphone with a stronger feedback attack.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention; we have power ups for Akari and Ruka as well," Koopie added.

"What now?" Akari gasped.

"Akari, we did a little bit of scanning on the device on Ruka's arm and made an exact replica with all abilities. The infinite memory space was a bit tricky until we used Spiral Energy," Frink explained as he handed Akari a red and yellow Transer GX, "It will also be receiving the same upgrade for Ruka."

"And for Ruka, a new component that lets you summon and control the Creatures and Cards you have scanned in the device," Koopie spoke as she placed something in Ruka's Transer GX, "Release the 8-Bit Dummy."

"8-Bit Dummy?" Megaman X repeated before an 8-Bit version of Bowser landed, "Oh, that 8-Bit Dummy…"

"Here's the instructions," Koopie said as she gave the girls a piece of paper, letting them read it for a few moments.

"Summon: Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka shouted as her monster appeared, letting out a powerful roar.

"What do I have in here…?" Akari muttered as she looked through it, "Um…Summon: Chaos 0?"

Chaos 0 emerged from one of the pipes and struck a pose. He snapped his claws at the 8-Bit Bowser, who roared. He began to fire fireballs at the two, which Chaos 0 jumped over while Ancient Fairy Dragon elegantly flew around them.

"Attack!" both shouted.

Chaos 0 reeled his left arm back. It shot out like Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Pistol and sent 8-Bit Bowser into the air. Ancient Fairy Dragon then fired a blast of sunlight from her jaws and destroyed the 8-Bit Bowser. The two then vanished.

"At least this will make things easier for me," Akari said.

"Good luck, now," Frink said, "Marge, care to pick?"

"Yes. Ooh…I like this one. NeverQuest, please," Marge said.

**

* * *

Me: With upgrades to some of the members of the group, Team Ryuusei, Xros Heart, and the Simpsons now have to deal with four spin-off games in order to get the Key Cards to get to the Creator. Who is the Creator? What is Onii-San learning from Dewloren and Rokusho Zero? Is there anyone else in that Zone that Phantom Dark has as minions? Find out, next time.**


	81. TSG: NeverQuest and Grand Theft Scratchy

**Me: Update! I do not own Kenta or Dewloren. Dr. Weird owns them. Also, I own Rokusho Zero. Furthermore, I changed the name of one of the people in the opening. That was the original name I was going to use until I watched a Sentai Show on TV. He'll be appearing when Phantom Dark does in this arc.

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Knight Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

"What happened to everyone?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Whoaaa…" Happy awed.

"Lucy-san is scary…" Wendy whimpered as Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Natsu?" Lucy gasped before hugging him, "Natsu, it is you!"

"Ugh!" Natsu yelped as he felt some bones crack.

"Natsu?"

"What's with that outfit?"

"And who're the others with you?"

"Where have you been…?" Lucy asked, almost as if she were about to cry, "Until now…We were so worried about you…"

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered when Lucy jumped onto his shoulder, wrapped her legs around his neck, and began to Noogie him.

"Death Penalty!" Lucy declared as Natsu screamed.

"Yes! It's one of Lucy's 48 Torturing Skills, Clench Crash!" someone cheered.

"Poor thing, don't go too far," Cana giggled as the other Elfman sniffled.

"You're still crying?" Jet and Droy snapped when Elfman glared at them.

"A real man can cry when he feels like it," Elfman said as he glared at the two.

"Now is not the time for that," Saito whispered.

"Lucy! You're bullying Natsu again! Stop it!" a voice ordered, "Jet and Droy too, stop bullying Brother Elf!"

Everyone turned to see a figure approach. Natsu, Mirajane, and Elfman nearly cried at who it was. She had slender like Mirajane and her silver hair went down to her shoulders. She wore a white and black dress-like outfit that revealed the top part of her cleavage. She also wore yellow gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Mirajane-chan, is that…?" Saito whispered.

"I…I don't believe it…" Mirajane whispered, choking up a bit.

"It's Lisanna," Elfman nearly cried.

"Lisanna!" Natsu sobbed as he and Happy tried to hug her when Lucy kicked them away.

"Since when did you start behaving like a beast? Huh?" Lucy growled.

"It's…because Lisanna is alive and…all…" Natsu began when Grey pulled him off to the side.

"Wh…Why is Lisanna here…?" Happy asked.

"She's suppose to be dead, right?" Wendy pondered.

"It seems not everything had reversed," Charle noted as she pointed a another Mirajane, wearing a more revealing dress-like outfit, "She acts like you."

"I guess…" Mirajane replied, "But it's creepy how there are two of me and Elfman…"

"Especially that," Rex added, pointing at a well-developed woman that looked exactly like Wendy.

"Is that me—?" Wendy exclaimed.

"You do have to admit that you are one fine chica," Rex said, earning a whack in the face by Charle's foot.

"It's not reversed, but different," Saito said, "These people are not the ones we're looking for, but the ones of Edolas."

"It's the Fairy Hunters!" a member screamed as he ran in.

"Fairy Hunters?" Rex repeated.

"Levi, haven't you finished the damn transportation magic yet?" Lucy demanded as she pointed at Levi, in black and white revealing clothing in a pilot's seat.

"Damn it, Lucy, I'm doing it right now!" Levi snapped, "But something's wrong with it!"

"Let me," Rex said as he placed a hand on the control, activating his Nanites, "There's the problem. The cable connecting to the magic is sliced."

"What?" Levi gasped as Rex took out some black tape, "How did you…"

"Got it!" Rex said as he finished reconnecting the cable, "Go, go, go!"

"Right!" Levi nodded when the area began to shake.

"The atmosphere…It's shaking…!" Wendy gasped.

"They're here!" Gray shouted.

"Who's here?" Wendy asked.

"Lisanna-sama, mind explaining?" Saito asked.

"Um…Well…The king disbanded all guilds. We're the only guild that still runs," Lisanna gulped.

"So in other words, Fairy Tail is a Dark Guild," Saito said before sniffing the air, "What is that scent? Smells like a bird, a lizard, and other things."

"They're the royal guards. They've been chasing us for years now," Lisanna explained.

"I should have guessed," Saito growled as he narrowed his eyes before everyone with the guild vanished.

* * *

Homer and Marge were in a forest, walking side by side. Behind them were Ace, Pandora, Toriko, Komatsu, Marcus, Lan, Megaman X, Agumon X, and Ashe. They all had pointy ears and new clothes. Homer wore Link's outfit while Marge wore Zelda's outfit. Ace kept looking ahead, Ace in his fire-themed torn pants and boots with Grey in his Model A-colored knight-themed outfit, trying to ignore the barely-clad Model A-colored Amazoness Archer-themed Ashe and navel and cleavage-revealing witch's outfit-wearing Pandora, resembling more of a black dress with a cape and witch's hat. Marcus wore Ganondorf's outfit while Komatsu wore an chef/elf outfit with a crossbow. Toriko just wore an orange cape with blue, torn pants. Lan wore a white knight's armor resembling his Dragon Armor. Megaman X wore blue knight armor with the Wisps floating around him.

"What a pretty level! I like the theme of fantasy!" Marge declared.

"Ooh, I've got a fantasy! Now that we're finally away from the kids we can…" Homer started whispering, "…you and I... all afternoon…"

"You're so bad! You're going to ruin this game's T for Teen rating," Marge scolded seductively before they started to kiss, when they hear three elf kids running.

"Help! Help!" the youngest screamed.

"Someone save us!" the eldest called.

"My ears are pointy!" the shortest of them realized.

The kids ran past Homer, Ace, Grey, Ashe, Pandora, and Marge. A dragon with the heads of two horrible, blue-haired witches, flew down, trying to burn the kids. It coughed and wheezed before walking off.

"Come on Homer! We've got to save those midgets!" Marge declared.

"But Marge, I can't control myself! You're one sexy milf!" Homer argued as the others chased the dragon.

"The word is 'elf,' and no snuggling until we do the right thing!" Marge ordered.

"Ooh, lousy sexy Marge…" Homer grumbled.

"Homer!" Grey barked.

-Let's just go kick that thing's butt!- Model A exclaimed, currently in Rock-On with Grey and Ashe.

"Follow me, Middle Earthlies!" Marge ordered into her Megaphone, getting all the children under control.

"You two aren't meant for each other!" one of the dragon heads roared.

"Ah! Patty!" Homer screamed as he barely dodged a fireball that head that talk sent.

"Nice one, Patty," the other head said.

"Well, thanks, Selma," Patty said before they set a house on fire.

"Let's play 'Construction!'" Marge ordered as her Elf Children went to work of putting out the flames and rebuilding the damaged areas.

"Burn, babies, burn," Patty laughed as Selma set fire to another house that Marge sent more kids to fix.

"Hey, Hags!" a voice called, getting the dragon's attention to a ramp made from a cart to see Fat Homer, "Smoke on this!"

With that, Lan in Medieval-themed Dragon Armor kicked him. He acceleration sent him up to the dragon and knocked her down. Marge sent her army at the dragon as Ace, Toriko, Marcus, Greymon X, Homer, Lan, Ashe, Grey, Pandora, and Megaman X began to pummel it. Soon, the dragon shook them off.

"Nahhhhh!" the dragon roared as it flew away with black eyes, swollen lips, and a broken leg and tail.

Homer and Marge began to kiss in victory. Lan and Megaman X looked up at the clouds, seeing the faces of their fiancés, and sighed sadly. The kids began to hug them all.

"Thanks for saving us, cool and ugly grownups! Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Todd asked.

"You could tell us where to find the key card!" Marge replied.

"Or you could give us 5 minutes of privacy! Two would be enough!" Homer grinned.

"Homer!" Ace barked.

"The object you seek is through this door, but it is sealed by magic," Rod explained when Homer walked up to the smaller door and kicked it open.

"No, it wasn't," Homer replied simply.

"Actually, we never tried it," Todd squeaked, causing Homer and Ashe to look at the kids angrily while Marge rolled her eyes before they walked through the opened door with the children army following.

"Let's hope this doesn't end up like it did with the guy and those kids that the story of the Pied Piper was based on," Megaman X said.

"Wait. That story was real?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. It's based upon the Children's Crusade of 1212," Megaman X replied.

"Wow…You learn something new every day in this team," Marcus said.

"Looks like we're in a dungeon, Marge," Homer said after a while, "And by the looks of it, it's not a Snuggle Dungeon!"

"Homer!" Lan barked.

"Still, it's nice to have a level away from the kids," Marge shrugged when a skeleton in a torn white robe, a shield, a sword, a black afro, and a pink hat appeared, scaring them all except for Homer.

"Hey, Otto," Homer said.

"Sup, dude?" the Ghoul said as he banged fists with Homer before exploding.

"Ah! Exploding Ghouls!" Homer screamed before an orc with a hunch, a gray armor-like outfit, pointed ears, pale skin, and gray hair jumped down.

"Die, die, die!" the Orc declared.

"Ah! Orc Moe who knows I stole booze from him!" Homer screamed as he ran away from Orc Moe.

"Oi…" the others, minus Marge and the children, groaned.

* * *

"Ten! Ten times in a row that the Hunter Eradication Army has interfered with us!" Mana snapped, banging his fists on the meeting table, "Each and every single time in a row!"

"Each time, it's just one or two of them," Rampage noted, "And each time, it ends with one of us nearly off-lined. Just where did they become so powerful?"

"SpacialClockman, didn't they vanish from your sight of Time-Space for two days last month?" Akainu asked.

SpacialClockman had tan skin instead of his normal orange skin. His armor was now colored in a space-theme with the clocks now red. His staff now resembled a clock with Palkia on the top. He also had a pair of energy wings on his back instead of the giant clock.

"Yes, yes they did. Most likely, they went through a Hyperbolic Time Chamber," SpacialClockman replied, "This is a bit horrible, to admit. Each attempt I make at trying to alter the path towards our goal being achieved has been interfered by Arceus herself."

"I'm impressed, to say the least," Kenta spoke, "If Arceus is interfering with your attempts, that must mean she has finally decided to enter the fight and not simply inform and decide."

"Yes. She's even going to the point to masking the timelines of Team Ryuusei and even those they know," SpacialClockman scowled, "She's actually got better control of Time-Space than her two children, Palkia and Dialga."

"She could be getting help form them as well," Lockdown nodded.

"And what about the useless lapdog?" Mana asked.

"Nothing. That spell he created is light-years beyond any I've seen in other times and Zones," SpacialClockman scowled, "I fear we cannot do anything but await Ose if he manages to contact us."

"Don't you mean _when_?" Zone Protoman asked, Greymon sleeping beside him.

"No. I mean _if_. I fear that there is a minimal chance that Ose will be converted to the enemy's side," SpacialClockman said when he felt the glare Mana was giving him, "Oh, please, Mana-Dono, that glare does not frighten me anymore. I exist within all flows of Space and Time. Death cannot befall upon me as you wish it to be."

"Ose will _never_ betray me," Mana spoke, "If it was not for me, he would be dead. He owes me his existence."

"Yes, but there is still that chance. It could happen anytime at any place," SpacialClockman said before standing up and walking away, "I will need time to view the paths. Cheerio."

"This means the meeting's over? Good! Rampage, get me to Kalar! I want that upgrade of Zeta Metal refinement!" Lockdown roared before Rampage took him out in a wheelchair due to Lockdown only having his body, head, and red arm.

"…Follow SpacialClockman," Akainu ordered once SpacialClockman, Lockdown, and Rampage were gone.

"Sir," Zone Protoman nodded before he and the awoken Greymon followed.

"Master, why do we follow the man of lava?" Greymon asked once they were out.

"It is Justice. That is why, Greymon," Zone Protoman replied.

The two turned a corner when a hand grabbed them both. They were dragged into another room. Zone Protoman was about to shout when SpacialClockman shoved a BattleChip into his mouth along with Greymon. The hands vanished as the two collapsed.

"Perfect…All is goin according to my plan," SpacialClockman chuckled as Iblis and Mephiles appeared nearby, "It is nice to see you both."

"Did you do it?" Mephiles asked.

"Indeed. Once they awaken, it should be installed," SpacialClockman replied.

"Excellent," Mephiles smirked when he looked at Iblis, "No, you cannot keep the Greymon. He belongs to this Protoman and this Protoman's Chaud Blaze."

Ibris looked at the ground in defeat. Even his flaming quills had drooped in sadness. Mephiles and SpacialClockman picked up the two and the three vanished.

* * *

"Excuse me, good sires! But I am in need of aide, if thou wouldst giveth?" a voice called.

Lan looked up and nearly cried. Hanging above them was Maylu, with elf ears, a blue and pink outfit resembling Zelda's outfit, and a small harp. Lan quickly donned his armor and flew up to the cage. He opened it and gently went down.

"I thank thee, noble knight," Maylu said, "I am Merlina, princess of the land of Chaos and Order."

"Merlina? I know of another named Merlina, princess," Megaman X said, "She is the royal mage of my kingdom, Camelot."

"Camelot? Thou art the king of Camelot?" Merlina gasped before curtseying, "A pleasure to meet thee, King Arthur of the Knights of the Round Table."

"Now cut that out. I do not enjoy being bowed to nor curtseyed by anyone," Megaman X complained, "I prefer to be with the people. Furthermore, I go by Dai Ryuusei Megaman X when I leave the kingdom so that I need not worry."

"My apologies, King Arthur-I mean-Sir Dai," Merlina apologized before turning to Lan and pecking his cheek with a kiss, "A token of thy thanks, my savior."

"Oh…Uh…Well…" Lan stammered, _'This isn't Maylu-Koishii…This isn't Maylu-Koishii…'_

"Princess Merlina, is there anyone else the dragon has captured?" Grey asked.

"Yes. The dragon has captured my sisters and our personal knights," Merlina replied, "Oh, please, you must help them!"

"We will," Ashe replied.

"The dragon has taken Ashe-chan, Grey-san, and Pandora-chan's family treasure," Ace lied, earning a blush from the two girls, "So freeing captives along the way will be fun."

"Fear not, fair princess, we shall aide thine sisters and knights," Caliburn spoke.

"Your sword…It speaks like a spear and dagger the dragon has within its nest," Merlina noted.

"A spear and a dagger?" Caliburn repeated, "Princess, didst thou learn their names?"

"They called themselves Carn and Rhongo," Merlina replied.

"Carn and Rhongo? Ah! My brothers!" Caliburn gasped.

"Your brothers?" Homer repeated.

"Yes. I have two brothers that are known as Carnwennan and Rhongomyniad. Carn is the dagger while the spear is Rhongo," Caliburn explained, "I have been curious as to where they had vanished to all those years ago."

"Then let's get your brothers back, Caliburn," Megaman X said, "Onward!"

The group went on, Princess Merlina added to the group. Orc Moes and Ghoul Ottos attacked them at times in hoards. They were quickly taken care of by Pandora, Ashe, Megaman X, Ace, and Grey most of the time. They soon came upon two cages holding Roll in both her forms and wearing either a slender pink dress or a slender black dress. Megaman X freed the two with Caliburn while Ace and Lan caught the cages. Th two got out of the cages and were hugged by Merlina.

"My sisters, art thou all right?" Merlina asked.

"We are fine, Merlina," the NetNavi Roll lookalike replied, "Is that not right, Sierra?"

"Yes, Luna," the Mobian Roll lookalike nodded before the two girls kissed Megaman X's cheeks.

"A token of our thanks, noble knight," the two said, earning a heavy blush from Megaman X and caused him to start stammering a bit.

"Heh, heh, heh. This is good watching," Homer chuckled.

"Uh, a little help here?" an Orc Moe asked in a pink cage with a Ghoul Otto.

"What are you two doing in there?" Marge asked.

"We called the dragon fat," Ghoul Otto replied as Homer freed them.

"Yeah, mind if we stay with you guys? We know the location of all the cells," Orc Moe said.

"Will you promise not to attack us?" Lan asked.

"Sure, sure," Orc Moe replied, "I saw what you did to the others."

"Same here, dudes. Wicked, by the way," Ghoul Otto commented.

The group went on. With Orc Moe and Ghoul Otto, they managed to avoid anymore hordes for a bit. They soon came upon a cage with Sonic, Megaman, and Lan with short hair, all wearing knight armor. Orc Moe and Ghoul Otto found some keys and opened the cage.

"Thank you," Sonic stretched before being hugged by Sierra.

"Sir Gale, I am enjoyed in your safety," Sierra said as Luna hugged the other Megaman.

"Sir Alexander, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes, my princess," the Megaman lookalike replied as he gently returned the hug.

"Art thou all right, Sir Light?" Merlina asked as she walked up to the other Lan.

"Yes, princess," Sir Light replied while kneeling and kissing her left hand, "I am glad thou are safe."

"Oh…th-thank thee, brave knight…" Merlina looked away, blushing.

"Just kiss all ready!" Homer called.

"Homer!" the group barked.

"All that leaves is the dragon," Lan spoke, "Which way is it?"

"Uh, the dragon's a girl, and she is in the next room. Gotta warn ya, though; her room is kinda weird," Orc Moe advised as she pointed at the wall.

"Only four may go in there," Ghoul Otto added.

"I'm in!" Homer replied.

"Me too!" Toriko added, drooling over recipes Komatsu could make.

"Same," Lan replied.

"Ditto," Megaman X replied before the four went through the room and the door closed with a slam.

* * *

"I still can't believe that the only one willing to help was…Edolas-Lisanna…" Elfman said as he slumped.

The group, now with Lisanna, were now walking around town in disguises. Elfman looked over at Lisanna, talking with Saito, Wendy, Rockman, and Rex before the girls giggled while the boys laughed. Out of all of them, Mirajane, Natsu, Happy, and Elfman were in a state of semi-depression at the sight. Each of them had a close bond to the Lisanna they knew before her death and it was reopening wounds just seeing this Lisanna. It was even worse when they found out that the Erza of Edolas was part of the Royal Guard and was the one to kill the Edolas-Makarov.

"I wonder what happens to the people who can use magic naturally here?" Wendy pondered.

"They would probably be taken to the castle and get turned into magic for the kingdom," Rex replied, "This place seems to think that 'magic' is just a tool where they put Lacryma into items."

"You know…I'm actually surprised you're not freaking out at the thought of people naturally using magic, Lisanna-sama," Saito noted.

"I've heard of stories like that," Lisanna explained.

"Then why do I smell the scent of one who is nervous upon you?" Saito whispered into her ear, startling the girl, "Konnichiwa, Lisanna-chan."

"H-How…?" Lisanna shivered.

"The scent of Edolas-Mirajane and Edolas-Elfman are different from yours. You smell more like Mirajane-chan and Elfman-niisan," Saito replied.

"Lisanna, you have to tell them," Rockman said as he pointed at Mirajane, Natsu, Happy, and Elfman.

"I…I can't…" Lisanna whispered, "I don't know what to say, or even how to explain it. Let alone prove it."

"Then we'll wait," Saito replied, "Once we get that evidence, then you tell them. Got it?"

"…Hai…" Lisanna nodded before Saito hugged her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet Mirajane-chan's little sister," Saito said.

"Why?"

"The second-most important reason is simple; For approval to date her."

"Eh? Y-You and M-Mirajane?" Lisanna gawked.

"What can I say? I love her not for the figure or the power, but who she truly is," Saito replied with a gentle smile at Mirajane.

"Really?" Lisanna gasped, earning nods of confirmation from Rockman, Wendy, and Omega-Xis, "…Then I give you permission. Also, what is the most-important one?"

"To ask this: Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Lisanna, no…!" Rockman began when Natsu quickly kicked Saito out cold.

"Oh, thank Arceus you did that, Natsu!" Omega-Xis exclaimed joyously.

"No problem!" Natsu grinned as he carried his fellow Dragon-Slayer off.

"Falco just had to keep a copy of Surfin' Bird on hand…" Rockman muttered.

"So what do we do about fighting and defending ourselves? I mean, Saito's got his Devil Fruit, Rex has his Nanites, and Rockman's got Omega-Xis and his BattleCards," Natsu pondered.

"I know a place," Lisanna said, "This way."

* * *

"I got them!" Megaman X shouted as the Cyan Wisp flew out of him, picking up a silver dagger with the hilt having a tiger head on the bottom of the hilt and a spear with a silver and gold orb that connected the blade to the pole, a pair of yellow eyes and a mouth of the spear's orb.

"Ha-ha! Caliburn, is that you?" the spear laughed.

"Rhongo, a pleasure to see you and Carn once more," Caliburn greeted.

"Dude, what's with the new look?" the dagger's tiger head asked, laughing.

"I have been forged once more by the blessings of those beyond our power," Caliburn replied.

"So this is Arthur?" the spear pondered, "Hey there. Name's Rhongo."

"Yo! Name's Carn. Sup, my blue man?" Carn asked.

"My name is Dai Ryuusei Megaman X," the blue bomber replied, "I need your help in slaying a dragon."

"You got it!" Carn replied, "Just hold me and shout 'Soul Surge!'"

"Right. Soul Surge!" Megaman X roared, "Eternal Darkness Slasher!"

The dragon's shadow twitched before firing multiple knives made of shadows. The knives pierced the dragon's wings. Carn sheathed himself on the opposite hip of Caliburn while Rhongo took its place.

"Aim my blade at it and shout 'Soul Surge,' milord," Rhongo instructed.

"Right. Soul Surge! Twilight Impalement!" Megaman X shouted.

Rhongo's blade glowed with black and white energy. He fired a beam shaped like the blade at the dragon, striking its back and making it release blood. Rhongo hopped onto Megaman X's back.

"We will stay at your side for as long as you want, boss!" Carn declared.

"Indeed," Rhongo agreed.

Lan roared as he sliced through the dragon's wings. Toriko's muscles expanded before punching the dragon's gut. The stomach exploded three times, releasing a large amount of blood. Homer Ball roared before ramming the dragon into the lava, ending the fight. Homer began to laugh happily.

"I finally killed your sisters! I'm the happiest magic guy in pretend land!" Homer cheered as everyone ran into the room.

"That was your sisters, Mrs. Simpson?" Lan asked, currently being thrown up and down by the children with Megaman X.

"Oi…" Ace rolled his eyes as Patty and Selma's heads rose from the lava.

"Well, at least we quit smoking," Patty said before they went back down.

"As much as I'm against murdering family members, it was nice to have a level away from the kids," Marge said.

Homer climbed in to a big ashtray full of cigarettes. In it was a blue Key Card with the image of Patty and Selma on it. He picked it up and began to stroke it.

"My precious…!" Homer spoke in a raspy voice…when Ashe slapped him on the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"No imitating the Lord of the Rings, you numb-nuts!" Ashe scolded before they reappeared in the Game Engine, back in their normal outfits, "Aw…I wanted to keep that outfit."

"S-same here…" Pandora nodded.

"What just happened?" Merlina pondered.

"Is that…Maylu?" Sari whispered.

"No. It is a Video Game version of her from NeverQuest," Lan replied, "It seems that those we befriend in the games will accompany us here."

"Sugoi! That means our army will get bigger for when we confront the Creator!" Shoutmon cheered.

"Eek! A miniature dragon!" the three princesses screamed as they hid behind their knights.

"Stay back, fiend," Sir Light growled.

"Wait!" Will shouted as he stopped the knights from finishing drawing their swords, "I'll explain."

"Okay. What's next?" Homer asked as Will explained to them what was going on.

"Grand Theft Scratchy?" Marge pondered, "_I'm_ actually in that horrible meanie-bo-beanie game? With _Lisa_? Oh my…"

"Let's just get it over with, mom," Lisa advised.

"Dude, please try to stop them from ruining the game," Bart begged to Yuck, seeing he was one of the members.

"I'll try, dude. I'll try," Yuck replied, knowing that video games needed violence to be good in his opinion.

"And that is what has been going on in the short sense," Will finished.

"I still do not understand," Merlina said.

"…Lan!"

"What?"

"You explain to them, I have to be in the next game," Will said.

"Okay."

With that, the seven entered the Game. Marge, Maggie, Yuck, Lyra Dino, Will, Ace, and Lisa were in a very poor neighborhood, with cat/mouse gangsters and sexy feline prostitutes everywhere, each one ruled by a mouse pimp. Marge shuddered as she looked around.

"Look at this place! Grafitos, bottle in bags, and way more pimps than I'm comfortable with. I just don't understand why Bart would want to play this game!" Marge complained.

"Because it is sweet!" Yuck replied with a diabolical grin.

Some mice were walking along a path when a car with cats drives up. The cats

stopped and started shooting at the mice. The mice retaliated with their own machine guns.

"What is it with cats and mice? Can't they ever get along?" Lisa complained.

"Girls, we are going to clean up this video game once and for all!" Marge declared.

"Do you think it will still be fun if you can stomp cat prostitutes and take their money?" Lisa asked.

"Of course! What's more fun than playing nice?"

"Everything," Yuck replied.

"Just my luck having a level with you, huh Yuck?" Ace asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuck demanded.

"Come on, let's clean this up!" Sari ordered, "Hey, what's with those kennels?"

"What kennels?" Marge pondered before they all noticed two kennels beside a Buddha Hand Station.

"Marge, if mice and cats are enemies, then who are the enemies of both?" Sari asked.

"…Dogs!" Marge realized before she saw two blue dogs on their feet sighing sadly at the state the game was in, "And I've got the perfect plan…"

"What's the plan?" Ace asked as Marge took out her Megaphone.

"Where's my bitches?" Marge declared through the megaphone, causing the two dogs to enter a trance, "You two, break those kennels!"

"Ruff!" the two dogs saluted before charging at the kennels and proceeding the bite and kick one until it revealed another dog while Yuck sliced open the other for another blue dog.

"Bitches, line up!" Marge ordered, causing all four dogs to line up and salute, "At ease, girls! Now, do you all hate the state your town is in?"

"Yes, Ma'am, yes!" the dogs saluted.

"You want it to be a nice, safe town for your puppies, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, yes!"

"Then let's give these houses a Make Over!" Marge ordered and pointed at the one in the worst condition, "Extreme Makeover: Marge Edition!"

"Hey…Where's Yuck?" Lisa asked.

"Over there," Ace replied as he pointed over at a portable bathroom that was shaking about before Yuck came out, whistling and wiping his hands of blood.

"Yuck, what were you doing in there?" Lisa asked.

"Killing mice and cats," Yuck replied, "Seems to be an Enemy Spawner like in Video Games."

"Great…" Lisa sighed before she began to meditate and use her Buddha Hand Powers, "I'm going to deal with all these Enemy Spawners. Yuck, find each and every single one you can find. Can you guys help by getting the ones I can't reach with my Buddha Hand?"

"We've got it," Lyra Dino nodded.

"On it!" Yuck grinned, "Oh, and can you leave the ladies alone?"

"Fine…" Lisa sighed before she formed her Buddha Hand in the sky.

"Thanks!" Yuck grinned.

* * *

Tails and Eggman paused from their working for the moment. They looked at his current working. Currently, the servos for the left limb were working proficiently. A door slid open and Metal walked in.

"Metal?"

"Tails…We just found something on his computer. He was already working on a blueprint," Metal said as he held up a blueprint before seeing the servo, "Excellent, you actually got the left leg right from them."

"He…He made blueprints as well?" Eggman gasped as he looked at them.

"I know…And the programming and blueprints…" Metal spoke, "I…These are actually _millennia_ ahead of what we currently know in this world…in this _Zone_ even."

"Let me see that!" Eggman said as he took them before reading and paling, "My word…Y…You're right. I…I never even knew _three-quarters_ of this!"

"What?" Tails gasped before taking the designs and reading them, "This…Everything about this…Yuchiro-san was actually _millennia_ ahead of us all."

"Metal, do you know where we can obtain these parts?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, but it will take some time to find Palkia and go to the Prime Zone," Metal replied, "He makes good tea as well. Although, I could do with less alcohol in it. Especially since this guy supplied him with a ten-year supply of Dragon Scale Rum…"

"You mean Mr. Katta?" Tails asked, recalling bumping into the guy as he was drinking with Zoro back at Smash Manor.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Nothing makes me feel as good as cleaning up raunch. Now anyone can enjoy this game! Not just…_gamers_," Marge cheered with her mob of dogs, though she frowned at the last part.

"No one will!" Yuck barked.

"That's enough, Yuck," Will said.

"Um…Mom, I don't think we're finished yet," Lisa advised.

She pointed at a giant stage across the area. There, they saw a giant radio shaped like a dog bone. Before the stage was a large group of cat prostitutes, dancing to the music. On the stage, rapping, was a red-brown dog in a grey tracksuit, pink hat turned backwards, and sunglasses.

"Check it! P to the Double O-CH-I-E! I'm the dog who's fuckin' to the extreme! What's up my gangstas, pimps, and hoes? My hood is clean and now it blows! A little girl skank, her group, and a blue, haired hoochie! Pop a cap in their asses, so says Poochie!"

"Sweet…" Yuck grinned as he engaged his aura, "Fight!"

With that, everyone rushed at the mob. The hoes all had lit bombs while the cats and mice were shooting guns and throwing knives. Marge instructed her dog mob to take care of the stage. Ace quickly made a wall of fire to prevent the mob from getting to the dogs and Marge. Yuck knocked many of the hoes into the mice and cats, causing explosions and killing those caught in them. Two cats were about to shoot Maggie when a shotgun landed in her hands. She smirked with a dark glint in her eyes, making the cats gulped before their heads were shot off by her. She then dropped the gun and crawled over to Marge. Lyra Dino tied up the last of the mob with her Quick Strings as Will jumped onto the stage. Poochie pulled out two nunchuck and began to spin them. Will just engaged his armor. It now resembled the Gurren Lagann, except completely white.

"KAISER Armor: Model Gurren Lagann," Will said, _'Heh. I can't believe this worked. All those Gunmen designs Viral and Leeron showed me last month were perfect for making my new King Alternating Infinity Supreme Equipment Repliforce Armor.'_

Poochie threw the nunchuck at Will. Two long and narrow drills emerged from the sides of his arms before he drilled through the attacks. Poochie gulped before backing up to the speakers before they exploded, sending him into the ground beside an ice-cream shop. The group cheered at the victory as the stage was turned into a symphony hall by the dogs.

"Sorry Poochie, but even you aren't extreme enough to resist the power of a stay at home mom with too much time on her hands," Marge apologized as she helped the rapping dog up.

"Yeah!" Lisa agreed.

"Word to your mother," Poochie admitted.

"We did it! We cleaned up the game, and therefore made it more fun!" Marge cheered.

"Fuck you!" Yuck barked.

"This is going to be the least violent third person shooter ever!" Lisa declared.

"Noooo! Why, Arceus, why did you make stay-at-home mothers?" Yuck cried as a female senator in blue walked over.

"Great work, ladies! We've finally made this video game safe for children. I proclaim an end to video game violence!" the Senator declared.

"You bitch!" Yuck snapped, accidentally hitting a heart on one of the buildings, causing it to fall on her.

"Uh oh," Marge paled.

"Hoo boy…" Lisa gulped.

In the senator's hand bag was a key card with an image of Poochie rapping on it. Marge picks it up and the pair backed away slowly. Yuck just looked at Poochie before putting a bomb on the heart.

"Yeah right…No one can end video game violence…" Yuck smirked as he and Poochie walked up to the four girls, Inuyasha, and Grey before the building exploded.

-What was that?- Model A asked.

"Oh, nothing," Yuck replied as they reappeared in the Game Engine with Poochie.

"Now that was fly," Poochie awed as he banged fists with Yuck.

"Does that make sense now?" Lan groaned.

"Yes, I believe so," Merlina nodded, "Thank thee, Sir Lan, Knight of Reshiram."

"Kn-Knight? Well, I don't think I'm a knight…" Lan chuckled embarrassedly.

"I knight thee Sir Lan, Knight of Reshiram," Megaman X snickered as he tapped Lan's shoulders with Caliburn.

"Why you..." Lan growled.

"Now for Homer to pick a…" Frink began.

"Medal of Homer! Medal of Homer!" Homer chanted.

* * *

**Me: Two games have been completed with two more to go. What will the last two games have? And just how smart was ****Yuchiro? And will the group in Edolas reach the capital? Find out, next time.**


	82. TSG: Medal of Homer and SHFFG!

**Me: Update! I do not own Ose. Dr. Weird owns him.

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

Homer, Bart, Will, Lan, Megaman X, Ace, Grey in Rock On, Zenjirou, Taiki, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and Yuck were all in military uniforms. Across from them was a red-haired man with a big nose, a hunch, and seemed to be all around evil. Beside him was a man who looked like Homer, but with a full head of brown hair and muscular. On the table was a map of Saint Capitulons with some other random items on the table, such as dog tags, knifes, and a black and white photo of the two men together, standing straight.

"Listen up, youngsters! We have received intelligence that the Krauts are due to invade the beloved French township of Ville de Saint Capitulons. Now I don't need to tell you that this town provides the snails that feed the entire French Resistance! If Saint Capitulons falls, the resistance will be so hungry for snails, they'll turn around and fight for the bad guys! Oh, I've seen it happen before! You will parachute out a UB-40 Redwine Flying Fortress over Saint Capitulons, where you'll have to locate me and Private First Class Burns for further instructions. Now good luck. You boys are my favorite Privates, and you know how much I love my Privates. My Privates mean everything to me. Please God don't let anything happen to my Privates!" the Homer-lookalike begged when Yuck, Lan, Zenjirou, Shoutmon, Taiki, and Bart began to laugh, "What's wrong with you?"

"You said 'privates,' General Abe!" Yuck replied, falling over laughing.

"D'oh!" Abe shouted.

* * *

(Saito POV)

Talk about good news and bad news. Not even an hours after we went through the black market for a Fire Sword for Natsu, a Power Gauntlet for Elfman, a Magic Shield for Mirajane-chan, and a Wind Canister for Wendy-chan, we got surrounded by the royal guards. Luckily, we were saved by our Lucy, Rico, and Aki-sama. What was annoying was that the kid and Lucy could still use their magic while Aki could still make her Monsters real. Lucky them. Sure, I like being my Dragon Form, but I like my magic, too. We managed to hide in the forest and learned that that weird Clock Stellar Spirit of Lucy's had gotten out of his key and protected them. Aki-sama also found a book about the history of this world, which I am grateful for even though Natsu and Happy just waved it off. Lisanna sure gave them a scolding after that. From what she learned from the book, it would take three days to get to the capital. A bit later, we began to walk through another town in our disguises when this airship flew by and began to load soldiers to go to the capital to see the magic extraction of the giant Lacryma-our town and Guild-in two days. Needless to say, we booked it. Sadly, the plan failed when I kinda…got furious and fired a Cero with my Mask on and destroyed the airship…We were about to get captured when…

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Ah! Incoming!" Elfman called.

The roars of an engine ricocheted off the structures and burning wreckage. From the smoke, a vehicle roared out and knocked the knights away. Upon the top was the mark of Fairy Tail. It stopped before the otherworlders.

"I heard you guys needed help from the Guild. Hop in," the driver smirked.

"What?" Saito gawked as they all were loaded into the car.

"I'll drive fast. Don't fall," the driver said before speeding off with Natsu becoming ill.

"Not again…" Rex groaned as he pushed Natsu off him.

"Thanks, Natsu," Lisanna giggled.

"No problem," the driver, a racecar driver-version of Natsu, grinned.

The group talked for a bit about how advanced things were in Edolas. Edolas-Natsu just had to pick fun of Natsu for a bit with Saito and Happy. Soon, the car stopped.

"Last stop. This is as far as I can go if I want to get back to the guild. Can't believe they changed locations again…" Edolas-Natsu muttered.

"Thank you, Fireball Natsu," Saito said before opening the hood of the car to see the Lacryma.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Recharging the Lacryma."

"You can do that?"

"It's easy if you know how," Saito replied.

He placed a hand on the Lacryma as Natsu pulled his other self out of the car. As everyone but Lisanna flipped at seeing Edolas-Natsu suddenly become a crybaby out of a car, Saito focused. Even though he couldn't use it like he normally could, he had learned a Lacryma recharging technique from Midnight. His magic seeped out of his fingertips and into the vehicle's Lacryma. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the black light roaring out of the hood as Saito closed it.

"There we go. It'll let you unleash you full potential with this car," Saito said as he patted the hood.

"Th-Thank you…" Edolas-Natsu cried.

"Over there, guys!" Lisanna called as she pointed out at a giant city, "That's th capital!"

"Whoa…That's pretty nice," Lucy smirked.

"Natsu, can you go back to the guild and tell everyone I'm going to stick with these guys for a bit?" Lisanna asked.

"S-Sure, sis," Edolas-Natsu replied before going into the car and driving off.

The group entered the city, many of them marveling at the feeling of magic in the air. Compared to the other towns, it was more of an amusement park than anything else. Saito growled, thinking of how unfair this was to Edolas. Focusing the magic into just the capital. They looked over a crowd and gasped. Before them was a giant, blue and red Lacryma, easily going over the tallest buildings in the area. Before it was an elderly man in royal robes, laughing and he slapped the stone. Natsu and Saito growled as they glared at the man…The King of Edolas. Natsu tried to go out there, but was held back by Lisanna, who was starting to cry a bit while begging him not to do anything.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Natsu growled.

"We wait and then get our nakama back," Saito replied.

* * *

"I can't look! I'm scared of heights!" Heli-Homer exclaimed in fright as he was floating down with Yuck, Zenjirou, and Shoutmon on him.

"Tell me when we're about to land!" Zenjirou begged with his eyes closed in fear.

"You can look now," Military Bartman replied, earning a scream from Homer and Zenjirou.

"Nice one, dude!" Yuck laughed as they landed.

"Wow…This place seems so nice," Lan said, "I wonder if I can get a house here for Maylu-Koishii and me…"

The town, stunningly beautiful and rural, was dormant. A fat, German boy stood near a rock. He picked it up and threw it at one of the nearby windows, breaking it.

"Take _zat_, Frenchies!" the boy declared before running off as white flags began to emerge from the houses.

"Sacre bleu! We are, how you say, finished!"

"Oui, monsieur, may I 'ave another? Ahhhh!"

"Ooh, look at me, I'm France! I'm a scared girl! I don't like being bombed and attacked!" Homer mocked in a high-pitched voice, earning laughs from nearly everyone, only to be interrupted by Abe.

"Hey! Knock it off! We're here to protect these cheese eating surrender monkeys! That means taking down these white flags before they have a chance to kiss German butt!" Abe scolded.

"Yes, Sergeant Simpson…" Homer and Bart groaned.

"You know, Sarge, while your time travelling son, grandson, and their friends take down the flags, we could remove the priceless paintings from the village before the Germans can get here. You know…for safe keeping," Burns proposed.

"You look and sound so evil. But since you're an American, I know that's not possible. We'll get the paintings, you men take care of the flags," Abe ordered.

"What war is this?" Bart whispered.

"Don't they teach you anything in school? It's the Civil War, duh," Homer replied as he scratched his butt.

With that, everyone went off

"Uh…Lan…Th…There's something I need to tell you…" Will began.

"Can't talk! Getting flags!" Lan replied as he jumped from another house, grabbing a white flag.

"Lan, wait!" Will called as he ran after the teen when a French man threw a croissant at him, "Hey! What's that for?"

"For taking our Flags, you stupid American!" the French man replied as he threw another one at Will.

"Will you cut it out?" Will demanded as he activated his armor, now painted in Military colors and resembling the King Kittan, and charged at the man, "KAISER Armor: King Kittan Mode!"

"Meteor Squall!" Starmon shouted.

He sent his Pickmonz out to distract the French while Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Zenjirou, and Taiki grabbed various white flags from the doors and various distracted people. Homer Ball rammed into a set of crates that was blocking up the bottom of a bridge in his path, revealing another flag. Bart used his grappling hook and swung from the tops of the houses, grabbing the flags that were on the highest parts of them. Homer grabbed one and grinned.

"This one is going to make the most exquisite doily!" Homer declared.

"What?" Yuck gawked, pausing form punching a fat French man in the balls.

"I-uh-I mean…I see a doo rag in my future!" Homer replied.

"Better!" Yuck grinned as he resumed his beatings.

"Oh! My croissant and grapes!"

"Yo, Homer!" Bart called, "I need your fat ass over here!"

"Why?" Homer growled as he stomped over, ready to choke the boy.

"The Frenchies over there are saying Duff is for fatsos that work in nuclear power plants," Bart replied as he pointed at a church on an island.

"Frrreeenchies!" Homer roared.

He turned into Homer Ball and charged. He went off a cart, using it as a ramp, and crashed through the circular, stained glass window. A loud belch was heard before French people were thrown out of the cathedral. Homer walked out with pride as he held up the last white flag. Everyone soon approached Abe and Burns as they got the last of the paintings. Abe saw the flags and nodded.

"Hot damn if you didn't stop those surrender monkeys from surrenderin'! I was sure you were all going to be shipped home in pine boxes! I was already thinkin' of some nice thing to say to ya. But now you're off to Africa," Abe instructed.

"Africa?" Lan repeated.

"Private Burns has secured some priceless French paintings of high-class, naked bazooms."

"Whoot!" Yuck hooted.

"We're taking the paintings to a secured storage depot outside of El Jabba El Hut, Algeria. I'll be riding shotgun with Burns personally on this one while Will, Ace, and Megaman X provide cover fire with us. I suspect we'll need help as the canyons of El Jabba El Hut are heavily fortified by the enemy," Abe replied, "I know what you're thinking; 'This sounds like an Escort Mission.' Well deal with it!"

"So we're suppose to go on ahead of the truck and stop them from attacking?" Lan asked, "Sounds easy. But how do we get to Africa?"

"Cut the fade!" Abe shouted as the area faded to black and then to those in the Army Vehicle with the paintings preparing to leave.

"How did we suddenly end up in Africa?" Bart asked.

"Well…This sort of thing happens to me all the time," Homer explained, "Just pretend everything's fine."

"Just focus on helping us get the stuff through!" Will barked.

With that, everyone went off. Burns took the wheel while Abe sat beside him. Will's blades glowed before transforming into a pair of handheld machine guns and Megaman X activated his buster with Ace's left arm turning into fire at the fingers. With that, the vehicle drove off after the others that were destroying the enemy's turrets and tanks.

"Homer, don't eat that!" Bart barked as he saw Homer eating glowing landmines.

"Mmmm…Landmines…" Homer drooled, the explosions in his stomach not affecting him at all.

"Wow…He's got a gut of sea stone," Lan noted as Megaman X noted Will seemed depressed.

"Something wrong, Will?" Megaman X asked.

"Yeah…I've been trying to tell Lan something important, but things like this keep happening," Will replied.

"Well, what is it?" Megaman X asked.

"…Lan's father was killed a month ago…" Will replied, making Megaman X gawk in shock, "This being called 'Ultimate Aggregor' was the one who killed him by electrocution, radiation, and tremors to the heart."

"No…" Megaman X gasped, "He…He was one of the guys who made Roll-Chan and I from Sonic and Roll's DNA-Data. I…I just can't believe he's gone…"

"Sir, requesting permission to abandon our mission," Burns gulped as a bomb nearly hit them if Dorulumon didn't hit it with a Drill Buster attack.

"Permission denied, Private. We have to believe in ourselves to win. As Tsu-Tsun said in the 'Art of War;' 'Every battle is won before it is ever fought!'" Abe quoted.

"Great, we won! Congratulations, sir. I'll see you back in America!" Burns grinned.

"Get a hold of yourself, Burns!" Abe ordered, "With an attitude like that, you'll never get anywhere."

"Hiken!" Ace roared as he melted a tank that was about to fire.

"Hooray! Now we can keep these paintings away from those men who would sell them for very high prices on the Black Market!" Burns cheered.

"I don't like your obsession with these paintings. It's like you care more about the paintings than the mission! …Sorry, Burns, that was uncalled for. I don't know what got into me. I guess it's just this damn war," Abe said as the vehicle approached a steel door twice the size of the vehicle, "Nice escort, boys. I'm proud of ya all! Maybe I _won't_ have that vasectomy."

"The priceless art is safe! Now I can sell them and buy a really nice car. I-I mean put them in a museum!" Burns chuckled nervously when the area faded to black and then changed to everyone but Burns at the war table, now littered with pictures of Burns kicking everyone out of the vehicle with the paintings inside it, him holding up one, and another of blueprints for a aircraft carrier.

"Listen up, my beloved Privates, we had a traitor in our midst! Private Burns has nicked all the French paintings, with all of those luscious naked sweater melons! So listen up: Burns has moved the paintings to his own private aircraft carrier, the USS Reel Crazy! He has the damn thing heavily guarded by his own private cadre of muscular sailors. These men fight for neither God nor country - they fight for love! I'll be leading a sortie of Hellfish warplanes and we'll be providing heat from the air. You'll need to stow yourselves aboard the ship at dock. Once out to sea, disable the ship's defenses while we attack from above. Homer, you'll be on demolition duty, and you'll have just enough C4 explosives to complete your objectives. Aw, who am I kidding. You'll never run out of explosives. If you ran out, you'd never finish the damn thing! Questions?" Abe paused, letting Will, the Red Pickmon, Zenjirou, and Starmon raise their hands, "I don't care! Over and out!"

The area faded to black once more before lighting up to reveal the USS Reel Crazy was under attack by the Flying Hellfish. A plane tried to hit Burns on a deck high up on the ship, but Burns dived and the plane missed him.

"Missed me, now you have to kiss me!" Burns taunted.

The plane U-Turns and heads for Burns again. Abe is piloting the plane. And boy did he look mad.

"Eat deck, you treacherous double crossing Nancy boy!" Abe declared.

"Thank you…" Ace panted, drenched in water, as Yuck carried him onto the ship.

"Fuckin' dick…makin' us late to the ship…makin' me have ta swim him here…" Yuck growled under his breath.

"That's weird! Grandpa seems to have disappeared!" Bart called.

"You know what's even weirder? Tipping in Iceland is considered an insult," Homer replied.

"Focus, Homer, focus!" Lan barked.

"But the stairway's down…" Homer whined.

"Let me…" Lan sighed before transmuting a ladder from the side of the ship, placing it on the bars to the stairway, "Better?"

"No…" Homer whimpered.

"The man hates stairs and pants," Bart explained as he pointed at Homer, screaming in fear as he ran around in pure fear from his pants.

"Honestly…" Megaman X sighed before dragging Homer up the ladder and then stairs, forcing Homer's pants back on the fat man.

"Duck!" Will shouted as the group barely avoided being hit by a white airplane that rammed into a part of the deck, making a ramp out of its wings onto the second floor.

"Homer! We need C4 over here!" Shoutmon shouted as he pointed at and Anti-Aircraft Gun.

"On it! Ooh~! C4 feels play-doh! I wonder if you can eat it like play-doh," Homer said as he applied the C4 to the weapon, "Hit the dirt! Ah! Where's the dirt?"

"Yuckfoomate," Yuck said as he turned a crate beside him into a pile of dirt, letting Homer hit it as the Anti-Aircraft Gun exploded.

"C4 successfully planted and I still have all four of my fingers!" Homer grinned.

"Uh, Homer," Bart said as he tugged Homer's pant leg.

Homer looked down as Bart pointed ahead. Homer looked ahead to see a group of ugly men with large heads, horrible makeup, dresses, and lady wigs running up to them. Homer screamed so loud, the glass on the whole vessel shattered.

"Trick-or-Treaters in November!" Homer screamed.

"Up to the second floor! Hurry!" Bart ordered as he pointed at the downed plane.

"Help!" Homer screamed as one of the Okama tried to kiss him.

"Down, Okama, down!" Lan barked in his military-colored Dragon Armor as he kicked him/her/it away from Homer and jumped onto the next level.

"There are more up here!" Bart screamed as he saw more of them heading their way.

"…Homer, C4!" Yuck ordered, pointing at another Anti-Aircraft Gun.

"Oh it!" Homer replied as he threw it at the weapon, exploding it and leaving a hole that the Okama fell through, "Woo-Hoo!"

"There's a chance that there's going to be more of them, so be ready," Taiki advised, "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!" the Digimon shouted as they fused once more.

"Shoutmon X4!" the Composition Digimon declared.

The group went on up the vessel. Homer used his C4 whenever a group of Okama charged at them, when a door or pipe needed to be blown up, or when an Anti-Aircraft Gun needed to be destroyed. Bart used his cape to fly up when Homer exploded a pipe that expelled air to push down a ladder or a springy set of lifesavers. Soon, they got to the smokestacks of the vessel. At the highest part of the vessel was Burns, frowning in annoyance.

"Can I?" Shoutmon asked.

"Hai," Lan replied, "We should be close enough for long-range to work."

"Yatta! Rock Damashī!" Shoutmon roared as he threw the energy note.

The attack struck the platform Burns was on, knocking him off it. He screamed as he fell on a group of burnt Okamas courtesy of Shoutmon X4 on the deck. Everyone fived each other.

* * *

The Hellfish truck arrived at Saint Capitulons, where three French people, two of them smoking, were waiting. The group out of the truck, and one of the smoking Frenchman hugged and kissed Homer. Homer puffed out 3 rings of smoke before giggling.

"Your moustache tickles!"

"As Mayor of this village, I would like to thank you brave American soldiers. You hid our cowardice and brought back the pride of our village - our paintings," a Frenchman declared as he held one up.

The mayor handed Homer a painting. On the back was a key card with the Hellfish logo. Everyone began to cheers while Bart tugged on Homer's pants leg.

"Dad, can I have some wine? The other kids are doing it!" Bart spoke as he pointed at French baby on a picnic blanket, swirling wine in a cup.

"Sorry boy, you're an American kid. You have to get your booze from an older creep hanging around outside the liquor store," Homer replied.

"God Bless America!" Abe declared before the group with Burns-tied up-and Abe appeared in the Game Engine, everyone but the two military men in their normal clothes.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me, Will?" Lan asked.

"Lan…I…Monkey gave me some bad news a few days ago…I tried to tell you, but we kept getting interrupted by something…" Will began.

"Will you just tell the Nancy that his old man was killed by a freak?" Abe demanded, realizing he just shouted it when he saw Lan's shocked expression, "Whoops…"

"T-Tou-san was…?" Lan gasped as he nearly collapsed.

"I've got ya, Lan," Megaman X said as he caught the teen.

"Lan…It's true," Will admitted, "Approximately a month ago, a being called 'Ultimate Aggregor' murdered your father with radiation, electricity, and ruptures to his heart."

Lan choked on his breath in shock. Slowly, he collapsed to his knees, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Abe removed his helmet and put it over his heart, giving Lan a moment of silence. He elbowed Burns, who then placed his hand over his heart. The three royal knights and their assigned princesses began to pray silently for Lan and his family. Lan began to shake as the tears grew. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before the inhales and exhales increased. For a few seconds, his form transformed back into the one he used to kill Chaud, startling everyone.

_"….Rrrrr…! Aggregor…! Aaaaaggggregooorrrr!"_ Lan roared in fury and despair, his voice more fearsome, yet compassionate and kind, unleashing a shockwave of power that caused a small earthquake for a few seconds.

"He won't be able to do any levels for a bit," Megaman X said as Lan collapsed, sobbing while changing back to normal.

"We're lucky then. Big Super Happy Fun-Fun Game has Lisa, Homer, Sari, Bumblebee, Toriko, Komatsu, Cutemon, Knightmon, the PawnChessmonz, and Akari in it," Shoutmon said, "Uh…A-Akari?"

"Why me…?" Akari whimpered.

"I'll be there to help, kyu!" Cutemon spoke, trying to encourage Akari.

"As will we!" Knightmon kneeled with the PawnChessmonz.

"Pawn!"

"No way! I am _not_ going into a Jap-Crap Game and that's final!" Homer declared…until he was punted through the doors by Yuck.

"Get in the game!" Yuck barked.

* * *

The group stood near an ocean in strange, exotic clothing. Homer wore a light-blue vest with sleeves and light-blue pants with purple lining on both, a purple shirt, and a stick of blue hair going out of the back of his head. Lisa's hairdo was more anime-like and she wore a pink and white version of Homer's outfit, but with a pink and white cap. Akari wore the Sailor Mercury outfit with the skirt being longer while Cutemon wore a pink ninja outfit. Sari wore a slender yellow ninja outfit with a bit of cleavage shown, making Bumblebee have a nosebleed while he wore armor resembling his Robot Form. Toriko wore a red and blue version of Homer's outfit while Komatsu wore a chef's outfit. The knight Digimon were all the same, though. They looked across the landscape and spotted a very dirty village surrounding a massive, stone toilet. On it was a stone head of Homer.

"Okay, I'm in the stupid Japanese game, but I'm not eating sushi, unless it's covered with chocolate and there's no sushi in it!" Homer declared.

A large figure emerged from the ocean. For some reason, Akai couldn't help but be reminded of The Prince from the Katamari games she played with her siblings. However, the figure resembled a chubby kid around twelve.

"Greetings, naughty, naughty Earth-livers! Welcome to the realm of Mr. Dirt! Isn't it splendid?" he asked.

"Knock it off, Millhouse! We know it's you!" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh... sorry, but I'm the king around here guys, and you're gonna have to deal with it! Unless you want to be my queen, Lisa!" Mr. Dirt winked.

"Uh... thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Dirt."

"But I'm so huge! And I'm the main bad guy of my own video game! Isn't anything good enough for you?" Mr. Dirt demanded.

"Hey, the girl said she's not interested. Beat it, loser!" Akari replied.

Mr. Dirt vanished in a rainbow spiral. The group went on towards the shore to see an old village, littered with filth and groups of blue sumo resembling the fat man that was running away from Lard Lad in a previous level. In the center of the village was a giant, stone toilet in a slime-filled crater. On it was a stone statue of Homer's head in an anime-version of itself. Surrounding the toilet were three incomplete shrines.

"That's Mr. Sparkle!" Homer gasped.

"Greetings to traveler! Mr. Sparkulu once free to harrow village girl and eat turnip the size of daikon. Mr. Dirt trap Mr. Sparkulu inside stone statue. Defeat large men who guard Mr. Sparkulu, and Mr. Sparkulu will open gates and aide your quest!"

"Sounds fair," Sari shrugged before engaging her blades.

The group went to work. Lisa found a Buddha Hand Station and began to use it to lift the various houses, revealing three shrines of stone. Knightmon, Akari, Komatsu, Cutemon, and the PawnChessmonz went to work dragging the shrines out to the incomplete ones as Homer, Bumblebee, and Sari took down the sumo wrestlers. Lisa froze and electrocuted any that tried to get near the group that was transporting the shrines. Soon, they completed each shrine that sent a red laser into the statue, shattering it to reveal Mr. Sparkle.

"A thousand thanks fat one, little nerd, brave knights, and friends. Your quest is to defeat the evil Mr. Dirt, scourge of the day lands and CEO of the most evil Rin Sha Corporation. He seek to rid forest and field of Gaion energy," Mr. Sparkle explained.

"Hmmm. And how would you describe this evil CEO's attitude toward 'the old ways' and the traditions of your ancestors?" Lisa asked.

"MOST DISRESPECTFULU!" Mr. Sparkle declared.

_'For some reason…I want to hit the guy who made this game…'_ Akari thought.

"Puh, real original," Homer scoffed.

"To defeat Mr. Dirt, you must travel to corners of our land and win back Sparklemon! Mr. Sparkle will join you, with Gate Opening Power and Sparklemon Capturing Ball!" Mr. Sparkle declared before flying off and opening a red gate, revealing a lava-themed area.

"I didn't know Japan had a lava-y part," Homer gasped, earning a sigh of annoyance from Lisa and Akari.

"Lava…As original as sand, snow, water, and jungle," a PawnChessmon said.

"That is…_Not original at all!_" another shouted.

* * *

"Who are you?" Rex asked.

The group had followed Charle down into an underground cavern system. It had seemed that Charle had memories of the castle's designs and knew of a secret passageway just below it. However, they had made it to the forest where the entrance was when a figure had stopped them. It was a tall, slender, and muscular leopard with lemon-orange fur, humanoid hands, a large, cloth, green thong, a long, green cape with a tall collar, golden upper arm bracelets, and a pair of swords strapped to his cape. On his feet were tight bandages made of thick cloth. The wind blew in a way for everyone to see the image of the Arcana '0 – The Fool' was printed on it.

"My name is Ose of Lord Mana's Highest Court," the feline replied, "I am here to obtain…"

"My cat! Mine, I say!" Saito suddenly shouted.

"What now?" Ose sweatdropped.

"You're my cat now! I've decided on it," Saito replied.

"My master is only Danna-sama!" Ose roared as he lunged at Saito, clawing at him.

"Yikes" Saito yelped as he ducked the attack, "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to be taming my cat!"

"I am not your cat, dammit!" Ose snapped as he continued his attacks, now with his blades.

"Whoa!" Saito yelped as he barely dodged the swipes, "Missed me! Try again! Wow, you're fast for your species."

"Thank you. I'm the fastest of all of Danna-sama's forces. Take this: Anger!" Ose shouted as he jabbed Saito in the gut with his sword, making him bleed a bit.

"Grrrraaaagh!" Saito roared as he gained his mask with his wings and tail emerging, **"Here I come, Ose!"**

"Then bring it," Ose replied with a smirk until Saito vanished, "What…?" _'Was he holding back?'_

**"Damn right I was, my cat,"** Saito growled behind him before whacking Ose into a tree with the flat end of his sword, **"Now get your ass in gear and stop holding back! I don't know why…But I am so fuckin' furious right now, dammit! Now stop fuckin' with me and fight me, you cowardly cat! I won't let my cat be weak!"**

"I said…I am _not_ your caaaaat!" Ose roared as he lunged at the charging Saito, the two colliding to make a large explosion.

* * *

"Dad, don't grill anything over this lava!" Lisa advised.

"Aw…" Homer whined as he put away his marshmallows.

The group was about to walk through a gate when everyone but Lisa, Homer, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon were stopped. Everyone stopped and looked at what happened. Those that couldn't go on tried to, but to no avail.

"Seems that certain parts of the level can only be played by certain characters," Sari noted.

"We shall go on," Knightmon said.

"And win!" a PawnChessmon added.

"Pawn!" the PawnChessmonz cheered.

"Heh. Good luck at that, lameoids," a voice scoffed.

Everyone turned to see a teen in a punk, Japanese-themed outfit. Beside him was a gray rat that went up to his neck that resembled a mix of Pikachu and the teen. Lisa tilted her head.

"Jimbo?" Lisa pondered.

"Hand over the Sparkle Thingy!" Homer ordered.

"No way, old fart! Ratachu-lax, attack!" Jimbo ordered.

The Sparklemon hissed before lunging at everyone. The fighters went off. The PawnChessmon threw their shields like boomerangs at the creature, who let out a blast of lightning at them. The shields struck Homer in the nuts, making him fall over, holding them.

"Electric Slash!" Knightmon roared as he struck the Ratachu-lax numerous times with his sword.

"Jazz Powers: Confusion!" Lisa called before blasting a melody from her saxophone that confused the rodent, "Now!"

"Hai," Knightmon nodded.

He planted his shield on the ground. The PawnChessmonz put their gold masks over their eyes and arranged themselves into a formation. A gold aura emanated from the knights.

"Checkmate Break!" Knightmon declared.

The knights lunged at the rodent, engulfed in the aura. They collided and went through the rat, creating a giant explosion. It faded to reveal Ratachu-lax had fainted.

"Smooth move Ratachu-lax! Ahhh!" Jimbo cried out in annoyance.

Lisa and Homer high fived each other. Mr. Sparkle appeared in a plume of bubbles. He flew over to the Sparklemon.

"Lava Sparklemon yummy taste! Number one American flavor!" Mr. Sparkle declared before he got Jimbo's Sparklemon into a Sparklemon Capturing Ball that went to Homer as Mr. Dirt appeared on a cloud seat in the air.

"Don't get too cocky, warriors! You may have defeated one Sparklemon, but you will never defeat another! I mean, maybe you will, but it'll probably take a couple o'times!"

"No, it won't!" Akari argued.

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't," a PawnChessmon argued.

"Yes."

"No."

"Let's get going!" Lisa barked before dragging away the arguing PawnChessmon.

The group appeared before the now-open blue gate in the village. They noted that the area was an ice themed land. Homer groaned.

"I forgot to bring a sweater," Homer whined.

"How can a cold place be near a hot place?" Lisa pondered before a blue sumo tried to freeze them.

"Ah! Elemental Enemies!" Homer screamed.

"Nice. Steal from Dungeons and Dragons…for the millionth time!" Akari groaned, "Summon: Shoutmon!"

Shoutmon appeared from her Transer GX. He proceeded to use Rowdy Rocker on all of the sumo wrestlers in the area. He laughed before vanishing, leaving a straight path to a short kid around Lisa's height, a near-bald head, a blue shirt, gloves, and cape, and brown pants. Beside him was a turtle-like monster resembling the boy.

"It's Ralph!" Lisa gasped.

"It's my turn to play! Yippee!" the boy cheered.

The group ran once more towards the Sparklemon. This time, only Akari and Homer got through. Homer turned into Gummi Homer.

"Gummi Burp, go!" Homer declared as the turtle was knocked over.

"Summon: Metabee!" Akari shouted.

The MedaBot appeared before her. He activated the MedaForce and fired it at the turtle. The turtle screamed as he was hit once more. Metabee laughed as he vanished.

"I summon…Wonderful Magic Animal!" Homer cried.

He clapped his hands and a sphere of energy appeared. He threw it into the air and it turned into a flying pig. The pig flew over the turtle and turned into a plate of pig-based meats. The resulting explosion caused Global Warming to take effect in the area and melt everything but a path to the gates from where they were.

"Daddy, these strangers took my Sparkle-man! Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" Ralph cried as he ran off.

Lisa and Homer high fived each other. Mr. Sparkle appeared once more. He floated before the Sparklemon, now reeking of cooked meats.

"Two treats in one day make fun that is double! Fun-fun for Sparkle-Sparkle!" Mr. Sparkle declared.

Mr. Sparkle got Ralph's Sparklemon into a Sparklemon Capturing Ball. The ball went to Homer, who caught it after a few fumbles. Mr. Dirt appeared on a cloud seat in the air once more.

"Don't get cocky warriors! You may have defeated one Sparklemon, but…Oh, wait, that was the second one?" Mr. Dirt asked.

"Yes, yes it was," Grey replied.

"Oh man! Well, fine. That's it though! For real!" Mr. Dirt declared.

"No it isn't!" Bumblebee argued.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Yes it is."

"No, no it is not the last one you'll get and that's final!" Mr. Dirt roared before realizing what Bumblebee just did, "I hate you."

"Thank you!" Bumblebee tipped his headband before the group appeared before a pair of gates that opened to reveal a golden airship.

"Whoa! I don't know whether to be airsick or seasick!" Homer screamed as they got on the boat as it flew off, a scroll landing before him.

"What's this?" Sari pondered as she opened it, "'To the fools who are trying to capture our Sparklemon. We know you are after Rainbowmane, so we have sent three waves of Weather Sumo Wrestlers at you. If they turn off your five propellers, you will fall and die. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Signed, Terri and Sherri.'"

"Oh…! Those twins?" Lisa complained.

"You can never tell them apart!" Homer whined.

"There's more. 'PS: Flying Boat. A Flying Boat. What next, and underwater plane?'" Sari read, "Huh?"

"Well that made no sense," Bumblebee said when a wave of rose-colored sumo wrestlers landed before them, "Ah! These guys are uglier than the last ones!"

"Hey!" the sumos barked before they charged.

"Let me," Toriko said before unleashing his intent, **"Come on, fatties!"**

Needless to say, the sumos went to work cleaning the ship and making sure it stayed on course. Toriko grinned at the others, who were all thinking 'Eep…' The next two waves came and joined in for fear of dying by the hungry demon in man's body. They soon came to an arena in the clouds. On the other side from where Lisa, Toriko, Bumblebee, Komatsu, and Sari were two girls Lisa's age. They both had pale skin and pink outfits with red or blue trim and bows. Beside them was a pink horse resembling them both.

"Those two are Sherri and Terri," Lisa said.

"Lisa, I heard Mr. Dirt has a crush on you," the red-wearing twin said.

"I know and I don't care, Sherri," Lisa replied.

"Donkey Rainbowmane, pollute the air with Butt Smog!" Sherri ordered.

The horse turned around and fired a blast of black gas at them. The group barely dodged the attack. Lisa got the horse confused with her Jazz Powers.

"Knife!" Toriko roared as he sliced its left hoofs off as Sari took care of the right hoofs.

"Time to fry!" Bumblebee declared as he zapped the donkey with his zappers.

"Summon: Leviamon! Use Rostrum!" Akari shouted.

From her device, a giant, red crocodile appeared with two tails. It had red eyes and blue spikes running along its back and tails. It spun around before making a twister that sent Donkey Rainbowmane into the air. The Digimon then fired a green laser from its jaws, destroying the bottom half. Leviamon vanished.

"Linguo, fix his grammar but good!" Lisa ordered.

Lisa did what looked like yoga movements as colored lines went everywhere. A small robot made of metal, tinker toys, and LEGOs dropped from the sky. He said something and exploded, making Sherri and Terri's Sparklemon faint. The group cheered as they patted Lisa's shoulders and back.

"Terri let you win! She totally has a crush on you!" Sherri declared.

"Oh my God, will you shut up? I'm serious!" Terri complained as she punched Sherri.

Lisa and Homer high fived each other. Mr. Sparkle once more appeared. He floated over to the final Sparklemon.

"Head without body eat all day! Never up throw!" Mr. Sparkle declared before taking the final Sparklemon and letting Mr. Dirt appear for a final time.

"Oh man! You beat the third one too? Fine, whatever…I'm gonna go cry in the Temple of the Two Moons, so don't follow me! I mean it!" Mr. Dirt whined.

Mr. Dirt floated away. The group looked at each other before sweatdropping. The screen faded to dark and then lit up to reveal everyone was back in the village.

"Quick, Dad! You need to insert the Sparklemon into the coin slots!" Lisa ordered as she, Homer, and Akari were on the toilet.

"Lisa, don't tell me how to use a toilet! Would you tell Chuck Yeager how to fly a jet?" Homer asked, feeling insulted.

"Yes," Akari replied, "He's a racecar driver, not a pilot."

"D'oh!"

The three ran on to the toilet. Akari pegged the first Sparklemon in the first hole, Lisa dropped the second one in the second hole, and Homer slam dunked the third one in to the third hole. Mr. Sparkle then rose from inside the toilet.

"Mr. Sparkuru has risen from his Banishment in the Underworld! Now I must return to my corporation, where I am mascot for celery flavored soy chip! Sel-Soy kills the hunger demon, but graciously adopts his children! Sel-Soy! Sel-Soy! But first, I will cleanse the world of Mr. Dirt," Mr. Sparkle declared.

Mr. Sparkle rubbed himself against Mr. Dirt's realm, cleaning it and making it shiny. Mr. Dirt change into a regular sized and clothed Millhouse. He took out a blue card with the image of Mr. Dirt's head on it.

"I guess I should give you this key card now…" Millhouse sighed sadly as he offered it to Homer.

"Ew! No way! I saw you picking your nose with it!"

"Mr. Simpson! We need the key to save everyone we know! Just take it!" Akari ordered as Homer got the key card and began to pick his nose with it as they walked off.

"Dad!" Lisa shouted as the three Sparklemon approached Millhouse.

"Hey, come on guys! Take it easy!" Millhouse yelped as the Sparklemon start to attack, "My glasses!"

It was then that everyone, minus the Sparklemon, appeared in the lobby. Millhouse groaned as he began to get up when Mr. Sparkle head-butted him. Homer held up the key card and got applause from everyone. The group met up with the ones that were waiting for them at the mansion gates.

"Did you get the key cards?" 8-Bit Lisa asked.

"And how many points did you get?" 8-Bit Bart pondered.

"Video games don't have points anymore!" Bart replied.

"No points? But how do you know if you're doing good in the game?" 8-Bit Megaman asked/demanded.

"Well, you make progress through the objectives of the game, like here - we collected the four key cards," Akari explained as Lisa showed them the key cards.

"Four points? That's a pretty sucky score! I got eight million on a Centipede machine in a Pizza Hut once, but _four_? Pathetic," 8-Bit Homer tsked.

"Look, how many lives did it take you to get these cards?" 8-Bit Sonic asked.

"_Lives_? What do you mean?" Bart asked.

"I mean, I died a lot, and I mean _a lot_, but it's not like I have a 'limited number of lives,'" Homer spoke.

"Infinite lives? Then how is the game even hard? What's the point if you can just play forever?" 8-Bit Homer asked, earning shrugs from the family and Team Ryuusei.

"The world I grew up in is gone," 8-Bit Megaman sniffled.

"Look, cyber chums! We need to use the keys to get in to that mansion and talk to this Creator wacko! Our town is being blown up as we speak, so let's do this thing!" Marge ordered as Bart took the cards from Lisa and inserted them one by one into the gates to open them.

"Hey, Bart, in these video games, levels get easier as you go along, right? Right?" Homer asked with a whimper.

"That's right dad, they sure to. Let's go," Bart replied as the group walked towards the mansion, leaving the 8-Bit beings at the gate.

"Go get 'em guys! Get your initials at the top of that high score screen! Yeah!" 8-Bit Homer explained before muttering to the 8-Bit family, Sonic, and Megaman as they followed with everyone else, "Fat chance. Four points, yeesh!"

"You said it," 8-Bit Megaman agreed.

"Oh, yeah," 8-Bit Sonic nodded.

**

* * *

Me: With the four key cards, Team Ryuusei, the Simpsons, and those they saved/worked with in the games and Game Engine head for the Creator. Just who is the Creator? What will Lan do once he finds Aggregor? And what is going on in Edolas? Find out, next time.**


	83. TSG: DaiRyuuseiKnight, Advent!

**Me: Update! I own DaiRyuuseiKnight. Also, Onii-San will be returning in two-three chapters.

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

"Well, well…If it isn't my dear damsel of the script," a voice spoke when a black barrier separated everyone from Sonia, Lyra, and Model D.

"Ah! Wh…What's going on?" Sonia gasped when Phantom Dark appeared, "_You_…"

"Yes, it is I! The great producer, Phantom Dark!" the madman cackled.

Suddenly, five Death-X-DORUgamon, five red versions of it with a longer neck, black, leather wings with gold rings on them, and a spiked tail, and five other monsters appeared. The last five were all a deep violet and silver with black and red raven wings. It resembled a dragon that stood on its hind legs, metallic claws, and black and yellow lightning patters with a sphere with lightning bolt-shaped spikes on the end of its tail.

"DeathXros!" Phantom Dark cackled.

"Not again…" Shoutmon groaned as Phantom Dark and his fifteen beasts were engulfed in a black light.

"What?" Lan asked.

"DeathXros releases a curse known as the Death Curse. We're not sure what it does since that Kenta guy used some attack that destroyed it and nearly killed us all," Zenjirou explained.

From the black light, an over-muscled Phantom Dark's upper body emerged, the heads of the red Death-X-Digimon on his shoulders, elbows, and back. The light faded to reveal his lower body was now a six-legged fusion of the metallic-purple dragons with their tails with the red dragons' spike ends. He also had all their wings fused together into two, giant, demonic wings with one being red and the other being pitch black. On the knees on each leg were the heads of three of the Death-X-DORUgamon and three of the heads of the metallic-purple heads, the rest were on the hinges and tips of the wings.

**"Behold! Phantom Abyss!"** Phantom Dark cackled in a demonic, twisted version of his voice.

"Ulp…" Lyra and Lyra Dino gulped.

**"Venom Snare!"** Phantom Abyss roared as he fired venom-violet lasers from his dragon heads.

Lyra Dino quickly flew away from the shots. She fired her Raptor Notes at him and managed to get the back, but the burn injury quickly healed. Her eyes widened before she was sent to the ground by his tails.

"Oh no…" Lisa gasped as Homer, Lan, Shoutmon X4K, Marcus, Yuck, Ace, and ShineGreymon X were trying to break the barrier around them.

"Break, damn you!" Yuck growled, earning a bop on the head by Megaman X.

"There's a child and a baby present," Megaman X said as he pointed at Lisa and Maggie.

**"DORU Djinn!"** Phantom Abyss roared before firing a pitch-black shockwave form his form, sending Lyra Dino into the barrier.

"Ah!" Lyra Dino screamed as blood emerged from her mouth.

**"Ha! This is going as scripted. The fighting maiden loses slowly to the mighty beast of divine punishment!"** Phantom Abyss cackled.

"Ra…Raptor Note!" Lyra Dino shouted as she fired the attack with her visor laser.

**"You don't know when to give up, do you?"** Phantom Abyss asked with a dark chuckle as the attacks simply bounced off his wings while the dragon head on his back formed a sphere of darkness, **"How about we finish this quickly? That that!"**

"Sonia!" Lan shouted as the attack collided with Lyra Dino.

**"This is perfect for the script! The script for 'The End of Sonia Strumm!' This is your final curtain call! Now d…"**Phantom Abyss cackled when a sphere of light collided with him and then crashed into the ground nearby.

"What was…?" Inuyasha gasped.

Everyone gulped as they felt something in it. The smoke and dust dispersed slowly, revealing a figure. The figure began to walk out of it, revealing a pure black and white jumpsuit with gold and silver armor.

"Who is it?" Taiki asked.

"He feels powerful," Dorulumon noted, shaking a bit.

The figure's armor resembled knight armor, but different as well. The torso armor resembled the head of a white, fox-like dragon. His helmet had silver designs on the sides resembling a dragon with its mouth open, dispensing a blue and yellow visor. His arms were covered in silver and gold spikes while his legs had silver and gold smooth armor. He wore a gold belt with a silver device resembling a bulkier, black and white-colored flip-cell phone and a non-visible weapon. He had a silver guard over his mouth and nose with a black and white helmet. On the helmet's forehead was a strange symbol. It resembled a Blue Eyes White Dragon chasing a comet in a circle around a Yin-Yang Symbol.

**"So you still have allies?"** Phantom Abyss chuckled as the figure cracked his knuckles into fists, **"This is an interesting script change at the last minute. Who are you?"**

"A knight whose fate is to protect existence from Spiral Nemesis," the figure replied, "DaiRyuuseiKnight!"

**Cue -****GOSEI KNIGHT WA YURUSANAI**

"DaiRyuuseiKnight?" Lan repeated as DaiRyuuseiKnight helped Lyra Dino up, somehow healing her in a split-instant.

"Just who is that and where did he come from?" Megaman X gasped.

**"You will fall victim to my script as well! Venom Snare!"** Phantom Abyss roared as he fired the venom-colored whips at him…only for him to move back from the attack without even being seen moving.

"I have detected the source of the Arcana Energy," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he held up a strange blaster resembling a white, slender dragon, "ReshiramLaser!"

He fired three blue shots from the blaster, actually knocking over Phantom Abyss. He fired three more shots and sent him even further back. He jumped back up, furious at the warrior.

"Sugoi…" Cutemon awed.

**"Damn you!"** Phantom Abyss roared before charging at DaiRyuuseiKnight, whose blaster changed into a black, jagged dragon with the wings now a long katana.

"ZekromLaser Sword!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he stopped the rush with just the flat end of his blade, "Why have you revived the DeathXros, you cursed Absolute Hunters?"

He slashed with his blade, startling Phantom Abyss. DaiRyuuseiKnight proceeded to create multiple slashes upon Phantom Abyss, making an image of sunglasses on a ten-pointed star. The symbol on his forehead glowed.

"Temporal Knight Spacial!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he slashed off the wings, releasing black spores.

"He's strong!" Caliburn gasped.

"Oh no! The Death Curse!" Shoutmon screamed when the area was engulfed in a flash of light from DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"The Death Curse and DeathXros fall before the blessings I have received," DaiRyuuseiKnight said.

_'He's powerful…I can't…lose to that!'_ Lyra Dino thought.

Her form released a flash of light. The light faded to reveal her armor was now in the color of the Crystal Beasts with the Crystal Beasts now a type of armor. Her shoulder guards were Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger. Her left arm had Emerald Tortoise while her right arm had Sapphire Pegasus in the form of a blade fused with Dinobot's blade on the back of it. Her left boot was Amber Mammoth while her right boot was Cobalt Eagle. Her helmet was Ruby Carbuncle while her torso had Rainbow Dragon. On her back were Rainbow Dragon's wings with Lyra's EM Frequency erupting out of them along with the Wicked Avatar's shadows in the form of flames like Lyra's EM Frequency. On the forehead of her torso armor was the same symbol as on DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Lyra Note: Crystal Knight Mode!" Sonia's new form declared.

"Whoa…" Ruka, Lisa, and Akari awed.

Lyra Note: CKM flew at Phantom Abyss. He fired lasers and giant, black spheres at her, but her Emerald Tortoise Shield absorbed them all, making it glow. The glow transferred from the shield to the blade, turning into a rainbow color.

"Rainbow Melody!" Lyra Note: CKM shouted as she sliced the legs.

**"Grraaagh!"**Phantom Abyss roared in agony, **"This is not part of my script!"**

Fifty more of each of the three dragon Death-X-Digimon appeared. He initiated DeathXros and changed into Phantom Abyss, fully healed, and the size of a ten-storied building. Everyone but DaiRyuuseiKnight took a step back in fright. DaiRyuuseiKnight pulled out the cell phone-like device and a card. On the card was the image of a Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. He flipped it open and the device shouted 'Gotcha!'

"You people, stay back. The Hikari Twins Dragons Card!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he slid the card in before pressing the '2-6-2' in order, "Tensou!"

"Hikari Dragons Card?" Lan repeated before he started to scream in pain.

"Lan, what w…?" Beelzebumon began when a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon ripped out of Lan's back-to be specific, his Hammerspace-and tripled in size, leaving Lan panting with a heavy sweat rolling off him.

_-Summon. The Hikari Twins Dragons-_

A roar got their attention. They turned to see a Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon flying towards them, joining with the Shining Dragon. Phantom Abyss roared at the sight of the two dragons.

**"I'll crush you all under my claws!"** Phantom Abyss roared when the two dragons rammed into him and knocked him over.

"Go! NettoBlue! SaitoRed!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he pulled out a card with the image of a black and white dragon's robotic head with a horn on the forehead, slid it into his device, pressed '7-1-7,' and closed it, "Change Card! Tensou!"

_-Change. Downloadion!-_

His form glowed before it transformed into the head. The head roared before tripling in size. It released a light from the back and transformed the light into the body of a majestic, robotic dragon with an angel wing and a dragon wing. The entire body was split down the middle between black and white while the eyes of the head were blue and red.

_"Downloadion, Advent!"_ the dragon roared in DaiRyuuseiKnight's voice, _"Tensou Gattai!"_

_-Combine. KaiserKnight!-_

The Shining Dragon and Darkness Metal Dragon roared as their wings folded into their bodies. Their head flew off as their neck and tails fused into a black and white broadsword. The hind legs fused together to form the lower part of the arms and clawed hands while the head attached to form shoulder guards. The larger black and white dragon roared as its head flew off. The tail and neck removed themselves from the body while the arms fused with the legs to form new, larger legs. The wings flew off before fusing into a shield. The back of the dragon flipped backward to the front into a cape-like shape, revealing knight-like gold and silver torso armor beneath. The arms fused to the sides of the body as the black arm gained the shield while the right arm gained the sword. The dragon head attached to the body. The underside of it opened in three places, revealing a gold visor with a silver faceguard.

_"KaiserKnight, Advent!"_

"He turned into a giant mecha…!" Taiki awed.

"That's so cool!" Shoutmon X4K exclaimed.

"KaiserKnight…" Megaman X whispered, "For some reason, it looks familiar."

**"Alright. Just try something!"**Phantom Abyss declared, **"I'm not going to lose!"**

Phantom Abyss rushed at KaiserKnight. The two collided and began to go in a grappled circle. Everyone gawked as KaiserKnight easily lifted Phantom Abyss up with just one arm and threw him, getting a few strikes in with his blade. Phantom Abyss roared as he got up.

**"Damn you!"** Phantom Abyss roared as he fired purple lasers at KaiserKnight as he easily blocked them with his shield and sword.

"Amazing!" Rhongo gasped.

"He's powerful…" Lan said, "A lot stronger than anyone we've fought before."

_"NettoBlue Slash!"_ KaiserKnight declared as he slashed Phantom Abyss with his sword before ramming his glowing shield into him, _"SaitoRed Shield!"_

"Yeah!" Marcus cheered as he pumped his fist.

"That's it!" Lyra Note: CKM shouted.

_"Let's finish this. Victory Charge Card! Tensou!"_

_-Victory Charge!-_

_"Those who hurt and defile existence…"_ KaiserKnight said as his sword and shield fused into a blaster, _"…will_never_be forgiven by the Zones or me! Twilight Nova Obliteration Laser!"_

A black and white sphere of energy charged up in the barrel. He pulled the trigger and unleashed a beam of plasma at Phantom Abyss. The beam ripped right through the DeathXros Beast. He unleashed an agonized cry before exploding, dropping Phantom Dark before the group.

"He's overwhelming!" Bumblebee gawked.

-I can't even copy anything on him with A-Trans!- Model A gasped.

"He's _too_amazing," Ashe shook her head.

"But from what he's been saying, he using that power to fight the Absolute Hunters," Lan said, "So that means he is a good guy!"

_"Change Card! Tensou!"_ KaiserKnight declared before transforming back into DaiRyuuseiKnight and the two dragons when the Shining Dragon went back into Lan while the Darkness Dragon flew away.

_-Change. DaiRyuuseiKnight!-_

"DaiRyuuseiKnight!" Shoutmon called as the group ran up to him, the barrier gone with Phantom Abyss's defeat.

"Wait," DaiRyuuseiKnight said before handing Lyra Note: CKM his ZekromLaser Sword and pointed at Phantom Dark, "Finish it."

"What?" Lyra Note: CKM gasped.

"Do you wish for this to happen again?" DaiRyuuseiKnight demanded, "Then end him!"

"But…I…"

"You once said that if you were to see Phantom Dark ever again, you would try to close your heart and end him. Now end it!"

"But…"

Phantom Dark's eyes snapped open. He roared as he lunged at Ruka. She shielded herself, screaming before the sound of skin and guts squishing were heard. Lyra Note: CKM slowly opened her eyes before gasping. Phantom Dark, now out of Wave Change, was on the blade, the life in his eyes gone with a small trickle of blood emerging from his mouth and the wound the sword gave him through his heart. She removed it and Phantom Dark collapsed, dead.

"It is done," DaiRyuuseiKnight, glowing softly and destroying the Death Curse, said before taking his blade back and turning it into the ReshiramLaser and destroyed the body, "Their forces are weakening."

"Okay. Just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, osari," DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered, causing the Beads of Subjugation to activate.

"H-How did you do that?" Lan gasped before DaiRyuuseiKnight walked off.

"What's his problem?" Dondokomon asked.

"I don't know…" Akari replied.

"DaiRyuuseiKnight…" Lan whispered as they watched DaiRyuuseiKnight walk away.

* * *

"Ah! The dragon is returning!" Erza Knightwalker gasped as they saw the Darkness Dragon fly towards the castle before turning into a black energy that went through everywhere in the castle, "Hurry! Find out where it is heading!"

The energy flew through the castle and into the dungeon. The energy rammed right into Saito, who grunted as the power went into him, a black light emanating from his left pants pocket. The doors to his cell opened and the guards heard two things; a growl…and a stomach growling.

"Yamiryu no Hōkō!" Saito roared as he burned the armor and weapons of the guards before shattering his chains, "Whatever the hell just happened…It gave me back my magic and then some. I have to get back to the others. Hm?"

He checked his pants pocket and pulled out a flip-cell phone-like device resembling the head of a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and a pile of cards. He looked at one of the cards. On it was the image of the SaitoRed Head. He looked at another to see the image of knight armor resembling his Dragon Form. He gathered the rest of the cards before putting them all into his pocket. He quickly ran off before more guards came, using his nose to find the others. He skidded to a halt when he smelled it. He smelled everyone's magic had returned…and the scent of Erza, Gajeel, and Grey. He smirked as he knew everything would work out. Now all he needed was to find his cat. Out in the forest, Ose shuddered.

_'Why do I get the feeling he escaped?'_ Ose thought.

* * *

Homer, Yuck, and Bart were in the front yard of the mansion. There were coins and notes everywhere. Bart began to grin deviously.

"This is it - the home of our creator. I say we smash his face, bust his stuff, and take a leak on his lawn," Bart ordered.

"Way ahead of ya, boy!" Homer called, peeing in the garden with Yuck.

Bart looked at the camera and grinned deviously. Bart unzipped his fly, joins Homer and lets loose, all three laughing. A camera is watching them. Matt Groening is watching the screen with an annoyed face.

"So they want a war? Well then it's a war they'll get!" Matt Groening declared before he spoke into an intercom, "Violet, engage the Super Toon Defense Systems!"

-Yes, Mr. Groening- Violet replied on the intercom, making his name sound like 'groaning.'

"It's _Grey_ning!"

-Are you sure?-

"No," Matt sulked.

* * *

"The extractions were successful," Dr. Holiday said as she rolled out with three stones, one shaped like a yellow hamburger, one a purple tiger, and the other an indigo laptop, before Coop, a now-teenager El Tigre, and Octus walked out, albeit slightly disoriented.

"That is good to hear," Ilana said, "How are you feeling, Octus?"

-Never better- Octus replied.

"Miho, are you all right?" White Pantera asked as he hugged the teen.

"Dad…I'm a teen now. That's a bit creepy nowadays…" El Tigre whined when the doors to Smash Manor opened, revealing DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"What? Who are you?" Kongo demanded as he aimed his staff at the warrior.

"A knight whose fate is to protect existence from Spiral Nemesis," the figure replied, "DaiRyuuseiKnight! Hand over the Altars of Sloth, Greed, and Gluttony!"

"What?" Dr. Holiday gasped as members of Providence aimed their weapons at the knight.

"It is futile," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as the weapons and armor were suddenly shredded to bits with a single swing of his ZekromLaser Sword while his other hand had the Altars of Sin.

-Hold on! Who are you?- Master Hand demanded as he and Crazy Hand appeared.

"A being who was made of non-existence," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied as he fired a red beam of energy from his pointing finger, hitting Crazy Hand in the shin, causing him to collapse, grab his shin, and begin to heavily inhale and exhale before DaiRyuuseiKnight left.

"Hold it!" a voice declared before the Shadow, Viral, and Bass appeared with Shadow declaring, "We will not allow the Altars of Sin to leave."

"I am here to take them where the Absolute Hunters cannot obtain them," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, seeming to fade in and out, "Shadow, stop your technique and I will stop mine. Viral, Bass, you cease as well."

"What?" Shadow gasped, _'He knows the technique?'_

"I said stop!" DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered before blasting the three back into three trees, "ReshiramLaser!"

"Why you…" Shadow growled as the tree he was in dissipated into raw Chaos Energy that seeped into him before his eyes widened, "What?"

"Do not think Chaos Energy, Zone Energy, Spiritual Energy, Spiral Energy, or even the Arcana can be enough to fight me," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he was releasing a multi-colored energy easily going beyond the clouds in the sky.

"That's…"

"What are you?" Viral gasped.

"A knight whose fate is to protect existence from Spiral Nemesis," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied before dissipating.

"Did you see that?" Bass gawked as he got out of the tree, "He is a natural user of…!"

"Tan'ya is _so_ going to shit and piss himself when he sees what I recorded," Shadow said as he put down the camera, "That guy was practically _made_ of pure Ultima Energy!"

* * *

Homer, Lan, Bart, Taiki, Shoutmon X4BK, and Megaman X walked into The Creator's office. The moment they did, they nearly all gawked at what was in there. It was more like a giant feasting hall than an office, with giant towers of cash all around with paintings of the various Simpsons Characters on the walls in frames.

"I betcha our creator is like a thousand foot Godzilla, with big boobs, and he breathes fire snot!" Bart betted.

"Think again! Your creator is TV's most beloved animation visionary," Matt Groening replied from his desk on the other side of the room.

"Seth McFarlane?" Homer asked, confused.

"Hayao Miyazaki?" Sari pondered.

"Arrrgh!" Matt Groening growled in anger before poorly imitating Tony Montana from Scarface, "Say hello to my little friends!"

Matt drew on 2 pieces of paper and threw them towards Homer, Sari, Cheetor, and Bart. The papers glowed before transforming into two figures. One resembled a red lobster in a doctor's outfit while the other was a silver robot.

"Aren't they Bender and Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama?" Sari pondered, "I just love that series."

"Oh snap!" Bender the robot declared as Dr. Zoidberg snapped his pincers.

The minions ran down the stairs to fight the four. Matt also ran off before popping up on a balcony with his pencil and pad. Megaman X took down Bender by slicing him to bits while Zoidberg passed out from Homer's burp. Matt drew something and threw down more papers, summoning armies of Bender and Dr. Zoidberg. Lan looked around before seeing that there were six sets of curtains around the room with three switches on pedestals. He tapped Shoutmon X4BK and Bart's shoulders before pointing at the switches. The two nodded before going to the switches. Shoutmon X4K pulled his switch and the balcony Matt was on was enshrouded by the curtains. Homer turned into Homer Ball and shot out at him on the stairs, using them as a ramp. He collided with a picture of his ass below it, activating the curtains.

"Hey! My evil plans been foiled by a curtain yet again…" Matt groaned as he popped before another balcony…until Bart pulled his switch and closed its curtains, "Why you…I brought you into this world, I can take you out!"

"In Russia, I _made_ you!" Homer Ball replied as he used the stairs once more to close the set of curtains on his current balcony.

"Now stop that!" Matt snapped when Lan closed the curtains on him with a final switch, "Damn you, creations of someone else!"

He got to the last balcony and sketched. He threw it down and a giant version of Bender appeared. Everyone paled as he turned and aimed his rear at them.

"He's gonna fart!" Homer screamed.

"Take cover!" Bart cried as they all jumped under the table.

"Taiki! Wing Edge!"

The Giant Bender screamed as his ass was sliced to ribbons by a yellow blur. Taiki and Shoutmon X4BK-now back to Shoutmon X4-felt their eyes widen at the figure that floated before them. It was a yellow Digimon resembling a fighter jet with three-fingered, gloved arms holding lasers. It smiled happily at them while looking at Taiki with big, blue eyes. On its back was a girl Taiki's age. Her long, brown hair was held up by a green jewel that split it down the middle to the sides of her head and down to her developing chest. She wore a light-pink, knee-length dress, green boots, and a lab coat.

"Hello, Taiki," the girl greeted, "Lord Giratina thought you may need some help. Seems like he was right."

_'Ah! This girls is one of Giratina's Disciples?'_ Lan thought.

"Nene? Sparrowmon? Ah…!" Taiki smiled happily.

"Ready, Taiki?" Sparrowmon asked as Taiki's Xros Loader began to shine with a green light.

"Hai! Shoutmon X4! Sparrowmon! Dai Ryuusei Megaman X! DigiXros!" Taiki shouted.

"DigiXros!"

The wings of Sparrowmon separated from her form, fusing to Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX4's back. The remaining part of Sparrowmon attached to the back of his left arm, turning into a blaster. The 'V' on his torso became sharper and longer as his helmet lost its horns, gained a teeth-like jagged appearance on the bottom, and two crescent-like spikes on the front of his helmet.

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5 (Shoutmon Cross 5)!"

"Go, Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5!" Taiki ordered.

"Rodger!" the DigiXros NetNavi nodded before taking off in a sonic boom.

"Why you…! Get back here! I'll crush you! Ook! Ook! Ook!" the Giant Bender roared, accidentally kicking Matt Groening into his desk and destroyed it.

"Now that's pathetic," Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5 said as he took the giant's back, firing a giant, green, spiraling laser from his new blaster, "Impact Laser!"

"Ah! You fragged my floppy drive!" Giant Bender screamed, his arms and part of his torso destroyed.

"Now to end this!" the DigiXros NetNavi roared as he flew at the giant, his sword in the arm holding the blaster, "Meteor Impact!"

"Go!" Taiki shouted.

His free fist began to glow like a star before ramming into the top of the Giant Bender's head. He ripped right through the Giant Bender before landing before the group, splitting into his basic forms. The Giant Bender screamed before exploding into a pile of papers, all burnt up. Matt Groening laid on the floor, groaning in pain. Everyone quickly ran into the room.

"Bart, Dad! You just vanquished your own creator! The philosophical implications would make Eugene Ionesco's head spin!" Lisa gasped.

"Hmmm, You make a provocative point, Lisa, and furthermore... kick 'im!" Homer shouted as Homer, Yuck, Shoutmon, Zenjirou, and Bart started kicking Matt, who cried and yelled in pain, while Starmon and the Pickmonz jumped all over him.

"Stop kicking the man who doodled you! It isn't nice!" Marge snapped.

"Yes, ma'am…" the Simpsons males groaned sadly as they all stopped.

"Thank you for saving me ma'am - I'm enduring grateful!" Matt said as he got up.

"Mr. Groening, how could you have betrayed us - the fruits of your creative loins - and sold us out to all these awful video games where we endlessly die and lose health and jump and jump and jump?" Lisa asked as the family crossed their arms.

"I swear I didn't know they'd be awful, Lisa. If I'd known, then I would have stick to slapping your faces on mugs, T-shirts, candy, lunchboxes, board games, gum, novelty flying discs and fluffy-fluffy beach towels," Matt replied before the family murmured angrily when he began to laugh evilly, "Hahaha! Now, if you'll excuse me…!"

Matt pushed a picture of Mona Marge to reveal a...

"Video game engine self destruct button?" the family gasped.

"So long, suckers!" Matt declared as he pushed the button.

Matt jumped out an open window, grabbed a leg on a helicopter, and flew off. The mansion started to crumble and the everyone began to scream. Matt came back, wrote his name on a window, and flew off again. The lobby was crumbling, and everyone from all the games ran to the middle of the lobby.

"The dirt has prevailed. I have dishonored my ancestors!" Mr. Sparkle declared as he took out a katana and stuck it through where his torso should have been, and died.

-A noble death for a noble warrior- Model D said.

"The Springfield portal is the only one that's holding. Everyone back to Springfield!" Bart ordered.

Everyone began to quickly run through the portal. Ore Moe and Private Burns reached the portal, but the large sign fell on Ore Moe. Burns suddenly smirked deviously.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Burns said before he ran off.

"Aw, for the love of Sauron, will ya...?" Orc Moe demanded when Burns came back, holding a painting, and runs through the portal, "Ah! Crap!"

"Hang on!" Lan cried as he drilled the sign to bits.

"Thanks," Orc Moe said.

"No problem," Lan shrugged, "Now hurry!"

**

* * *

Me: Another member of the Absolute Hunters has been eliminated. With the Creator now defeated with help from Nene and Sparrowmon and the Game Engine destroyed, just how will the Simpsons and Team Ryuusei defeat the alien invasion? Will talking to Arceus**_**truly**_**help them? And who is DaiRyuuseiKnight and why did he first help Team Ryuusei and then attack Smash Manor, taking away the Altars of Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth? Find out, next time.**


	84. TSG: Game Over

**Me: Update! I own DaiRyuuseiKnight. Next chapter will show Onii-San again. Suppressed is also owned by Dr. Weird.

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

"Ohh! Well, I'm glad that's over," Homer released a relieved sigh as he sat on the couch in the Simpsons Home, "What's for dinner, Marge?"

"I hope it's-a spaghetti! Here-a we go!"

"Don't imitate my friends, you elf!" Megaman barked as he punted the Mario-copy out of the house.

He slammed the door and grumbled as he walked back to the living room. Everyone chose to stay away from the mad NetNavi…except for Maggie, who crawled into his lap and giggled happily, getting a small smile from Megaman and a gentle pat on her head. A rumble was heard. Bart pointed out window to the alien attack.

"Uh, Homer, we're still under attack," Bart informed as the aliens were shooting lasers from their UFOs.

"I guess all that's left to do is pray that God saves us," Marge spoke.

"Most likely, it will have to be us…" Yuck muttered.

"That's it Mom! We have to talk to God!" Lisa realized before she ran outside.

"Lisa, what are you doing? It's not safe out there!" Marge called.

"I'm gonna use my Buddha Hand Powers to build a tower to heaven out of Springfield buildings, then we can get to the only authority who outranks Matt Groening - God!" Lisa replied.

"Lisa, everyone knows God only helps the mighty," Homer argued, earning a laugh from Yuck and an eye roll from Lisa.

"We'll help," Bumblebee said as he turned into his Car Form and let Sari and Lisa in, "Fasten your seatbelts, girls! It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

With that, Bumblebee kicked the pedal to the metal and began to drive through town, dodging alien attacks with Sari forming a blaster from her left hand and began to fire at the spaceships out her window. Soon, the stopped in the center of the town, a golden Buddha Statue twice the size of Bumblebee sitting there. Lisa began to meditate before it once she got out of the car. With her powers, Lisa began to use her Buddha Hand to lift the Springfield Stadium and put it on top of the mall. She then lifted the Duff Brewery, the Simpsons house, and various other structures to build a stairway to heaven. The town was there watching as the tower went pass the darken clouds and began to seep light from above.

"Come on, everyone! I've built a stairway to heaven!" Lisa declared.

"Awesome! Ooh, I hope the stores aren't all closed!" Ghoul Otto said.

"Same here, dude!" a living Otto in a pink shirt and blue shorts agreed.

Everyone rushed to get up the tower. In heaven, people ran through the gates, until they shut, leaving Bart and Homer stranded. Shakespeare floated down, standing on a floating cloud just above the gates.

"Who is there? Stand and unfold yourself!" William Shakespeare demanded.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Let us through!" Homer ordered.

"Uh, Dad, I think that's Shakespeare. You know, the 'Bard of Avon?'" Lisa tried to remind her father.

"Ooh, I love Avon!" Marge declared.

"…Really, Marge? Really?" Sari asked as she shook her head.

"'I pray thee cease thy counsel, which falls into mine ears as profitless as water in a sieve,'" Shakespeare quoted.

"Enough of the John Grisham fancy talk, mustachio!" Bart snapped.

"Meet Yorick, a fellow of infinite..._death_!" Shakespeare declared as he held up a skull.

Shakespeare threw the skull at Bart and Homer. The skull exploded on impact to the ground, causing the pair to scream and jump backwards. Shakespeare took out another skull when Bart shot a rock with a halo above it at the skull. Shakespeare screamed as he was sent flying by the explosion. The gate opened and the two ran in.

* * *

Zone Protoman and Greymon groaned as they slowly awoke. The two looked around to see they were in a strange confinement area of sorts. Zone Protoman shook his head.

"What the…How did I end up here? Where are the others?" Zone Protoman pondered.

"You are my master?" Greymon asked, getting the attention of the NetNavi.

"Who are you?" Zone Protoman demanded/asked as he engaged his blade.

"Greymon. You?"

"Protoman. Where are we?"

"No clue," Greymon replied when SpacialClockman, Mephiles, and Ibris appeared, making the two ready for a fight.

"Easy now, my friends," SpacialClockman said.

"You're a member of the Absolute Hunters," Zone Protoman said as he was about to attack.

"Zone Protoman, stop your attack," SpacialClockman said, "You and your Digimon Xros Partner, Greymon, have been under the control of the Absolute Hunters due to an Absolute Justice BattleChip. It's been nearly a year since your corruption."

"C-Corruption?" Zone Protoman repeated.

"He is my Xros Partner?" Greymon asked.

"Yes. You have preformed a DigiXros with him a few times," SpacialClockman explained, "And you were corrupted thanks to this Zone's late-Dark Protoman and Chaud Blaze."

"Ah!" Zone Protoman gasped, "They…They died?"

"Yes. Personally, I say they deserved it," SpacialClockman scoffed, "They had long been taken into the darkness."

"Chaud…Where is he?" Zone Protoman asked.

"He has been rather depressed since your corruption," Mephiles explained, "I have been observing him from the shadows for quite some time now and have made sure he has not taken…drastic measures on his life."

"He's tried to commit…"

"It wasn't surprising. You were once corrupted by a Dark Chip and I had to step in the last time he tried to off himself with seppuku," Mephiles said, earning a slump from the swordsman NetNavi, "I just love laying on the guilt."

"Please…Take me to him," Zone Protoman begged.

"Only if you keep Greymon and learn how to properly engage DigiXros," Mephiles replied, "Once you do that, we will take you to Chaud."

"…What do you say?" Zone Protoman asked.

"Can I beat them up and then we go see Master's Master, Master?" Greymon asked.

"No," Zone Protoman replied, "I meant about the idea of training."

"Oh…Can I still beat them up after training before we go see Master's Master, Master?"

"Fine."

"Whoo!" Greymon cheered.

"Just to inform you both; time out of here is much quicker. Two years here is a day out there thanks to SpacialClockman."

"We'll spend a day out there in here," Mephiles said before turning to Ibris, "For the last time, Greymon is Zone Protoman's Partner!"

Ibris's eyes turned annoyed as he snapped his left hand's fingers. Zone Protoman and Greymon looked at one another and sweatdropped. SpacialClockman and Mephiles sighed, feeling it will be sometime in this training.

* * *

After Lisa, Marge, and the Angels that Marge used her powers on built a Skybucks coffee house, Benjamin Franklin walked out with a cup of coffee. The group walked over as he took a sip. Lisa was the first to speak.

"Wow, Benjamin Franklin! You are my intellectual hero! Please, please let us past so we can talk to God!" Lisa begged.

"No way, Lisa! You're a bigger butt kisser than Thomas Jefferson!"

"True that!" Yuck laughed.

"Here, I'm judge, jury and executioner. It's time you all learned that heaven can be one hell of a place!" Benjamin Franklin declared as he took out a key that had lightning erupting form it.

"Ulp…" Bart and Lisa gulped.

"Let me…" Pandora spoke, "Paralyeyes!"

"Ack!" Benjamin Franklin exclaimed as the beams from Pandora's eyes froze him in place before she sauntered up to the late man of the American Revolution.

"Four!" Pandora called as she clubbed Benjamin Franklin over the wall, "And _that_ is for that stupid 'A penny saved is a penny earned' saying you made!"

"Uh…"

"What? I just hated that saying for some reason," Pandora argued, "And before you ask, Intress-sama taught me it."

"Is it just me…Or is everyone that we've run into here besides the ghost aliens, those Okama who all worked for Burns on the USS Reel Crazy, the Sumo Wrestlers from that Japanese Video Game, those pimps, hoes, and drunken bastard from Grand Theft Scratchy, that Patty and Selma Dragon, that giant gorilla with an eye patch, those football players, those martial artists who can shoot fireballs, the police officers and kids killed in Marge's Mob for banning Grand Theft Scratchy, and those workers Lisa got killed and/or fired the weakest ones we've ran into up here?" Megaman X asked as they walked onto an escalator.

"It's not just you," Bart replied.

"I still don't think this God is Arceus," Lan said.

"Okay, you've all been saying something about this 'Arceus' person, so who is he?" Lisa asked.

"Arceus is a woman," Sonia replied, "Furthermore, she created all of existence. Not this 'God' we're looking for."

"What?" the Simpsons gasped while Maggie dropped her pacifier, which Megaman caught.

"You dropped this, Maggie-chan," Megaman X said as he gave the pacifier to Maggie, who began to suck on it, happily babbling.

"You're going to make a fine father for that child or children your wife is having, dear," Marge said.

"Thanks, Marge-sama," Megaman X spoke with a small smile.

"Feh. Let me tell you something, buddy; kids ruin lives at times," Homer advised, earning a glare from Bart and Lisa, "Mainly the girls."

"Homer!" Marge barked.

"I'm not sure that's true, Homer-san."

"It's 'Homer!'" Homer corrected.

"I know, Homer-san."

"Then stop with the 'Homer-san,' Lan…" Homer whined.

"Dad, it's a sign of respect," Lisa explained.

"Huh…I thought kissing my ass was a sign of respect," Homer thought aloud.

"Homer!" Bart, Lisa, and Marge shouted.

"What?" Homer asked as Megaman X chuckled.

"Man, I hope my family is as close-knit as this," Megaman X said.

"This is close-knit?" the Simpsons asked as they all got off the elevator and gawked at the piles of video games with a giant in white robes and his face covered by long hair playing a video game with Palkia.

"Oh my…God's not setting a very good example!" Marge gasped.

"No wonder you never hear about God having a girlfriend!" Homer joked.

"Who's the pink and white Barney?" Bart asked.

"That is Palkia, the one who created all of Space and can take it away just as easy," Lan replied.

"Is someone there? I don't have any money!" God replied as he paused his game and put the controller down.

"God, it's The Simpsons here with some people from other Zones. You've been playing with our lives and we'd like you to stop. Our town, family and friends are all suffering!" Lisa begged.

"Yeah God, you used to be cool!" Bart accused.

"Just because I'm a gamer doesn't mean I'm not cool," God argued as the group looked puzzled and gave uneasy looks at each other, "Your uneasy looks have brought my disfavor! You buncha jerks!"

He snapped his fingers and a giant Dance-Dance Revolution Platform appeared. God stood at one end. He crossed his arms as a gaming device labeled as the 'Praystation' appeared.

"Who's up first?" God asked.

"For what?" Homer asked.

"Dance-Dance Oblivion!"

"Oh…" Homer rolled his eyes.

"I'll go first!" Megaman X declared, "So how do we do this?"

"First, a song has been picked for us to dance to. Then, enemies will appear in the tune to the song," God explained, "You must hit the dance pad at the right moment when the enemies are on the green line in order for them to be obliterated."

"Okay. You pick," Megaman X said as he stepped onto the other platform.

"Very well," God said before clapping his hands and the song 'Rock You Like a Hurricane' began to play.

"Nice," Megaman X grinned before a line of Badniks appeared before him, "Oh great…These old guys again."

"Bring it!" God declared as the two began to dance.

* * *

"Ha! It's done! It's finally done!" Tails cheered.

"I've got the drinks," Eggman said as he poured everyone a glass of Eggnog.

"Gentlemen, Cyborgs, and Robots, we have done it," Skye grinned.

Before them in the computer, a figure was looking around. It sniffed the digital Becoe-which all of Eggman's robots had logged into the computer to better know the figure-before walking over to the digital Scratch. He sniffed before licking his lips. He proceeded to bite Scratch's leg off and ran off.

"Hey! Give me my leg back!" Scratch whined as he hopped after the figure.

"Rush, heel!" Skye barked, "Drop it…Drop it!"

"…Maybe we should have made him a bit smarter?" Tails asked.

"That's what the notes said, but Skye didn't listen," Orbot rolled his optics.

* * *

(Lucy POV)

Aargh! I hate this world! First we get captured by this place's Erza-who even threatened to kill me on the way to kill me!- and then Natsu, Wendy, and Saito get their Dragon-Slayer Magic absorbed somehow from what the Edolas-Erza told me. I'm thankful Happy and Charle saved me, somehow having their magic back. Just when I thought we were safe, this group of flying cats were about to attack us with the Royal Guards…when the guards suddenly turned the cats into a giant Lacryma shaped like one of them! Then our Erza and Grey showed up and began to fight off the knights. Erza told me that Gajeel was the one who freed them since they were the ones who were in the Lacryma we saw in town getting hit on by the king. Happy, Charle, and I ran into Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, Aki, Rico, Edolas-Lisanna, Rockman, and Rex just as we saw a giant, metal dragon just fly out of the castle and vanish into the sky. Erza and Grey explained to us about this drink Mystogan and Mewtwo gave them that let them regain their magic and handed us a bottle each. Natsu took a second one if we ran into Saito until the Edolas-Lisanna asked if she could try it. It really startled us when she used Take Over Magic to become a phoenix and attacked a few guards that were about to attack us. It was like she used it before. I quickly devised a plan for everyone. Natsu, Aki, Elfman, and I would go and get the king to change this Dragon Cannon that Edolas-Erza told me about was meant to send the entire town in its Lacryma Form right to the other floating islands and make it rain magic so we could get him to change the direction of the cannon while the others would go to where those flying cats came from to warn them all since it seems they're the ones the king wants to hit the Lacryma with. Aaaagh! This is so damn annoying! What's worse is that when we got to this amusement park in the place, these two creeps named Sugarboy and Hughes stopped us. We managed to avoid Sugarboy, but we ended up in a trap made by Hughes in a monster house. And I got put in different, embarrassing outfits…again! Damn you and your plan of using my charms on a gay, Natsu! Especially when it involved him controlling monsters and scaring me off! As I ran away and into a hallway, I ran into this girl called 'Coco,' who had the key to the cannon and was being chased by an old pervert! At first, I thought he was after my Stellar Spirit keys until Natsu destroyed a wall, beating him and that Hughes. Coco was about to give us the key, asking us to protect this 'Ose' cat and this 'Lily' cat, when Sugarboy just slid past us, grabbed the key, and went off with Grey chasing him on a motorcycle! When the three of us caught up to him, the key was melted, the guy was frozen solid, and Grey had an ice key of it. That's when our Erza showed up in the Edolas-Erza's outfit. She created plan for us to pretend to be captured while she takes the king captive and let Grey redirect the Dragon-Slayer Magic-infused Dragon Cannon to hit the Lacryma and free everyone! However…It all went south when Grey couldn't figure out how to redirect it and Edolas-Erza showed up! Aaaargh! I hope the others are doing okay…

(Normal POV)

Saito cried out as he was slammed into multiple trees, reverting to his Human Form. Ose appeared before him, not a single scratch on him. The sunlight glinted off his katanas.

"You lost the last time we fought, so how is it different now?" Ose asked.

"Because I had time to think," Saito replied as he slowly stood up, "Plus…I got stronger."

"Oh? How did you do that?" Ose asked before he saw Saito eat the shadows around them, his wounds healing within seconds.

"My magic returned," Saito grinned before engaging Dragon Force Level 2.

"A Dragon-Slayer?" Ose pondered.

"You got that right, my cat!" Saito grinned.

"I am _not_ your cat!" Ose snapped.

"Now look who's losing their cool," Saito growled.

The two heard a cannon fire. They looked up at the sky to see a dragon head made of metal, attached to a chain, head for a floating island with a Lacryma the size of a mountain on it. Ose smirked.

"Well, well…It seems that we're going to have some entertainment before your death," Ose smirked, "Silence!"

Saito cried out in pain. He glowed before changing back to normal, startling him. Saito looked up at Ose and tilted his head.

"This negates all your natural abilities, such as Devil Fruits and Magic, leaving you with only hand-to-hand and weaponry combat," Ose smirked, "I will be fair and use only my blades and body."

"Wait…What about magic weapons?" Saito pondered.

"They have to be in my sight when I use Silence to be affected," Ose replied before seeing Saito smirk, "Furthermore, I can only use it once on an opponent once every two hours."

"Then bad move on your end!" Saito grinned deviously as he pulled out and flipped open the device and the card with the armored picture on it, "Let's see how this works. Change Card! Tensou!"

He slid the card into the device and pressed '7-7-7' before closing it. Black flames engulfed him before parting. They revealed Saito now stood in the armor on the card. He looked at his new form and nodded.

"Yeah…I like this," Saito grinned behind his helmet before pulling his sword out, "Stop Evolution, Deathcalibur!"

The drill glowed softly before transforming into a black and silver version of Lifecalibur. However, the drill's blades went upwards to the tip instead of spiraling around. Ose's eyes widened before they narrowed. They entered sword stances. Neither moved until a single leaf fell. When the leaf hit the ground, the two vanished and the area exploded in sword gashes and sparks from sword parries. The two appeared ten feet above the ground, locked within a stalemate. Ose snarled as Saito kept quiet, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He never felt such power before. It felt…right. As much as using his Dragon Slayer Magic felt right to him. The two release the stalemate. Ose tried to slash Saito's waist when a black energy roared off Saito's blade.

"Darkness Anti-Spiral Slasher!" Saito roared as he turned into a blur.

The blur went by Ose as Ose slashed with his blades. The two stood across from each other, their back facing one another. Neither one moved until Saito collapsed, releasing his armor. Ose smirked before his cape was torn to shreds with multiple gashes appearing all over his body.

_'So…The boy can use Anti-Spiral Energy infused with Spiritual Energy…'_ Ose thought as thunder was heard in the distance, _'Too bad it was all f…What?'_

**Cue –Fairy Tail OST #4: Dragon Slayer**

"It's not…over…!" Saito growled, a tattoo of '0 – The Fool' appearing on his back and glowing brightly in a dark light, "You…You…You…!"

Ose's eyes widened as he saw Saito's body transform. His form became pitch black before it began to spike in and out rapidly, almost as if his body was made of living electricity. Jagged black wings emerged from his back as items resembling lightning generators formed on his shoulders. His blade split into two in its Released State. His face features all vanished except for his pure red eyes with black, slit irises.

_"You are my caaaaat!"_ Saito roared, his voice darker, yet calm and fierce as pitch-black storm clouds appeared within the skies above them, roaring with pitch-black lightning.

_'What?'_ Ose thought before the Arcana image of his cape glowed, transforming into white angel wings made of white flames as his fur turned snow-white, _'This child is a Disciple of Zekrom? This is bad…Since the mark never appeared when I used Silence on him, it wasn't effected…Did he just awaken it?'_

**Cue –Fairy Tail OST #13: Theme of Multiflora**

The lightning flashed and thunder roared in time with Saito's roars, now pure dragonic. The lightning generators on his shoulders glowed with a blue energy before the next roar made them unleash a wave of lightning, surrounding them and cutting them off from the outside world. Saito rose an arm into the air before swinging it down. The black lightning responded and shot at Ose, who shielded himself with a shield of white flames. The impact caused a powerful tremor within the fighting area, yet unnoticed by anything and anyone outside of the barrier of black lightning. Ose took flight when the lightning ended when a bolt of lightning rammed into him and struck him into the ground. The lightning transformed into Saito, who looked down at Ose with eyes that depicted no emotions…no mercy, even.

_'This…This is bad!'_ Ose thought, _'When I'm using my Disciple Form, my Arcana Magic is gone till I lose it. …What?'_

**Cue – Fairy Tail OST #17: Fairy Law**

Saito growled as he brought his hands together, the two dirll-swords crossing each other in the form of a cross (The 'X,' not the religious one). The weapons transformed into pure silver lightning as his lightning generators began to glow with a silver light. Ose created another shield of the white flames when they were transformed into the silver lightning and fused into the sphere, startling Ose. The storm clouds began to swirl above them, turning pure silver as the black lightning began to be absorbed into the sphere. With each second, the sphere began to expand. Saito rose the sphere high above him as it reach the size of the arena. The sphere glowed before transforming into a giant drill-like sword. He gave a single slash…and the entire area was engulfed in pure silver lightning and Ose's screams.

* * *

DaiRyuuseiKnight walked along a path. He stopped after a few minutes. He turned to look at a boulder.

"You may come out now," DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered.

The boulder shifted into a figure. He had pale, bony cheeks, pitch-black rings under his eyes, with an extremely long mullet that ended at his hips, with a large portion of his frontal hair jutting upwards slightly at the centre of his forehead, then into a long chunk of hair covering the left side of his face and reached his breast. He was bare-chested, save for a midnight blue thick cape/cowl that was tattered at the back with mantle wrapped around shoulders and down arms, revealing only his very thin chest. He wore a thick, mechanical, white belt with two cyan stripes, a draping cape around his waist secured by the belt, and completely covered his legs. Upon his back was a scythe that was as large as his body on his back his, its handle secured over his right shoulder and the blade jutting outward from his left leg. The handle's edge was chained to a series of fist-sized gold rings – the last one clamped to his right wrist.

"Please hand over to Altars," the figure ordered in a raspy, zombie-like voice.

"I am sorry, Suppressed, but I cannot," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "I cannot allow Spiral Nemesis to awaken. These Altars are a key to that awakening. I know that destroying them would not work since they are impervious to all forms of attack. Even Zone Destruction does not injure them."

"So you know my name," Suppressed frowned sadly, "Then you must know of me."

"Hai. You are what lives cannot let go of, only accept as the truth," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, making Suppressed's eyes widen, "Your powers will not work upon me. The shadows of my past…I have all ready accept them the moment I came to this time."

"Then allow me to test it," Suppressed said as he was suddenly before DaiRyuuseiKnight, his scythe's tip in the knight's stomach, "Awaken, Shadow locked within the heart."

For a few seconds, DaiRyuuseiKnight's shadow glowed before it dissipated. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Suppressed removed his scythe from the knight's waist, revealing no injury inflicted. Suppressed simply nodded.

"Interesting...Not only have you accepted the darkness within you, but I cannot even feel your existence…not even your non-existence," Suppressed said.

"It seems we are both an interesting being, immortal in eternal pain," DaiRyuuseiKnight nodded.

"Quite," Suppressed said.

The two were silent as they looked at each other. They each gave a nod before vanishing in either a swirl of shadows or a swirl of energy. DaiRyuuseiKnight appeared before Arceus, startling her.

_"Who are…?"_ Arceus began when DaiRyuuseiKnight handed the Altars to her.

"Hide these within a realm the Hunters cannot access. Find a good Madara Uchiha and let him use his Eternal Sharingan on these," DaiRyuuseiKnight advised before vanishing, "Spiral Nemesis cannot awaken."

Arceus looked at where DaiRyuuseiKnight stood. She looked down at the Altars before her before giving a soft smile. The three glowed softly before they began to merge…

* * *

With one impressive move, Shoutmon X5 blew up the iAm. A bomb thing like in the old Mario Video Games covered the screen, but Bart ripped it down. He looked at God and glared at him.

"Alright loser! You stop the destruction of our town and give us some answers, or these save games go in the drink!" Bart threatened as he held up an infinite MB memory card that read 'MEMO: Planet Earth (Don't Erase)' over the edge of the clouds.

"No, my save games, stop! I'm on the final boss fight in Oblivion! I can't start again from the beginning! Okay, I'll do whatever you want," God admitted defeat.

"I thought so," Bart said with a smirk as he threw the memory card back to God.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright, uhh, Go-God, is it? It's time for some answers! Who are we?" Homer asked.

"I'd rather let pops tell you that…" God said uneasily as Palkia walked up.

"Palkia?" Lan gasped.

"Oi! How was this for fuckin' 'relaxation?'" Will barked, shaking his fist at Palkia.

_"My bad. Giratina had to distract me for stupidity's sake,"_Palkia apologized.

"I am not surprised by Lord Giratina doing that, Palkia-dono," Nene said.

_"Now speak or I'll ground you for a week, God."_

"Here's the bad news: You're video game characters. You were designed by computer geeks in cubicles to run around and be controlled by other computer geeks in their bedrooms," God explained.

"We knew that, Birkenstocks," Bart scoffed.

"Yeah! Explain to us the meaning of life!" Lisa ordered.

_"He doesn't know. Only Mother knows,"_ Palkia shrugged.

"Okay…those computer geeks who control you, thing is, they're part of a video game too. You see, The Planet Earth is my most immersive, detailed video game yet, and I play it twenty-four hours a day. It's great! You can get out of your car, have a family, I even put in a complete and wholly consistent fossil record for the nerds. So, The Simpsons Game, your game, is really nothing but a mini-game inside my Earth game, if you think about it," God said.

_"In other words; This guy and Heaven are this Zone,"_ Palkia said.

"So not only are we not real, we're characters in a mini-game inside another game? And the people playing us right now are the characters inside the game that you're playing," Lisa recapped.

"Well, you're not just inside _any_ game. The Planet Earth got a score of 96 on Meta-meta-critic," God argued.

_"Actually, they rescored and bumped it up to 98.5,"_Palkia countered.

"But why did you let me find the instruction book back in Springfield? Doesn't that mess up your whole system?" Bart asked.

"Oh, totally! That was like a complete accident."

_"Roll the tape, Tom,"_ Palkia said to someone off-screen.

* * *

(Cutscene)

God was playing The Simpsons Game, singing 'Rock You Like a Hurricane.'

"Here I am! Rock you like a hurricane-ane-ane! Oh, how do you control the camera in this thing? Is it the L and R button or what? Ah screw this! I'm getting a beer!" God declared before he threw it, hitting a DUFF Beer can and sent it over the ledge, "Oh, fuck!"

The manual falls in front of Bart. He picked it up. His left eyebrow rose as he read the title.

"The Simpsons Game?" Bart pondered.

(End Cutscene)

* * *

"So, yeah, you see. Oops."

Homer glared at God while holding and repeatedly raising and lowering a baseball bat with angel wings on it, "'Oops' ain't gonna cut it, Mister glowing visage beautiful beyond all description! You gotta make this right!"

_"Homer, drop the bat or else,"_ Palkia growled before he made Homer's hand lose its Space and drop the bat before returning it to normal.

"Relax, relax! Me, I feel really, really super bad about all of this and I seriously want to finish 'Oblivion' so I can get started on something else. So, what do you want?" God asked.

"Put Springfield back the way it was!" Marge ordered.

"And let us keep our awesome powers!" Bart added.

"Improve the working conditions of all video game characters!" Lisa declared.

"Grant me three wishes!" Homer commanded.

"Homer!" Lan barked.

"Fine, fine, I'll do all of that stuff, even make games less dangerous for the characters. I guess games have been getting too violent," God admitted.

"Huh?" Marge bragged as she elbowed Bart lightly.

"No they haven't," Yuck grinned, "But no more Zombie games!"

_"Oh dear Mother, please not those! I swear, every time there's a Zombie Epidemic in a Zone…Poof! Wham! I have to take them away, the galaxies affected, and whatever caused it, completely erase them from Space while Dialga wipes them from Time with Giratina turning them into antimatter for his next meal and then Mother has to remake those that got infected. Trust me on this. We've done that to everyone at least five million times each,"_Palkia said before snapping his claws.

"Huh? What were we just talking about?" Lan asked, everyone somehow forgetting what the Ruler of Space just said.

"About no more Zombie games," God replied, "Deal. They creep me out, too…"

"God, there is one thing... do you ever wonder if you're a character in a video game?" Lisa asked.

"Pshhh. That's…that's just dumb. I mean, stop being dumb," God replied.

_"At times,"_ Palkia admitted, _"But usually it's a FanFiction."_

"What?" everyone asked.

_"What?"_ Palkia asked before waving a hand and formed a Zone Portal, _"Okay, beings from other Zones, let's get you back to the last Zone. Pain in the ass trying to find you all, too…"_

"Well…It was nice to meet you all," Lan said.

"Not as much as it was to meet all of you, except for Yuck," Lisa said.

"Oi!" Yuck snapped.

"Now you go out there and find those women of yours, you two," Marge said.

"And when you do, give them both a big, fat smoocharino on the lips and maybe even a bit further…"

"Homer!" Marge barked.

"Here, Lisa. I think you'll enjoy this," Ace said as he took out a book labeled 'How to use Jazz as a Literal Weapon along with Training in ESP and How to deal with a family of idiots involving a bratty brother who bugs you every day, a semi-neglectful mother who gives your last cupcake away, and a dad who acts like he belongs in zoo.'

"Oh my…Thank you, Ace, thank you!" Lisa cheered as she hugged the pirate.

"No problem. A friend of mine had the same problem," Ace chuckled, "She ate a strange Devil Fruit that gave him powers like you had."

"Hey! The next time you come visit our Zone, stop by at Moe's and we'll get drunk off our asses!"

"Will do, Homer!" Toriko grinned before everyone waved to the Simpsons and went through the Zone Portal.

_"Lan, Megaman X, we have managed to locate the ones that were kidnapped by the Absolute Hunters. However, it will take a bit more time before we can crack the barrier and get through,"_Palkia said, _"In that time, you will be sent to another world. There, you must find one of mother's disciples."_

"Okay…Who?"

_"His name…Is a secret,"_ Palkia replied, earning annoyed groans from nearly everyone, _"Oh, and while you're there, I'm going to be checking up on how my holo-me is doing at your HQ, Will. It fires a laser."_

"A laser?"

_"Yes. Didn't even know I could do that. I'm so proud of my holo-me…"_

"…Awkward…" Ace said.

_"Shut up. You're supposed to die in the canon and not have two hot girls wanting your manhood to just one of them or have a threesome with you and the other hot girl…"_

"What?" Ace pondered.

_"What?"_

* * *

"Ow…My head…" Saito groaned.

"You okay there, Saito-niisan?" Lisanna asked.

"Huh? Oh, Lisanna-neechan. …What happened here?" Saito asked as he got up, seeing the entire area had become a burnt, ash-filled, and obliterated desolate wasteland.

"We're not sure," a cat that made Saito think of Charle, but in a pink shirt, blue jean shorts, three jewels on her forehead, and one wing replied, "Lisanna and I came here and saw this place with you asleep and that Exsheed-like feline over there out cold."

Saito looked over at where the cat was pointing. He saw Ose on the ground, out cold. His entire body was scorched with his fur burned off. He twitched every now and then with small crackles of electricity going around him. Saito grinned as he jumped up.

"Ha! I clobbered him! Now he's my cat!" Saito grinned.

"Not…your…cat…" Ose groaned in his unconscious state.

"Where's everyone from our world?" Saito asked, seeing only the members of Edolas-Fairy Tail there.

"Natsu, Rico, Aki, Gajeel, and Wendy went to the capital," Lisanna replied, "The magic is starting to be taken away from Edolas."

"Huh?" Saito pondered.

"It's true," Grey said as he and the others from Earthland emerged from the Edolas-Fairy Tail group.

"Did you talk sense into these guys that a guild isn't about magic, but bonds?" Saito asked.

"He did," Edolas-Grey said as he pointed at his double…who was in just his boxers while Edolas-Grey was in numerous jackets and scarves.

"Will you please get those extra clothes off you?" Saito barked.

Meanwhile, in the capital, Natsu cackled in a getup to resembled a horned villain on a rooftop as Gajeel, Wendy, Aki, and Rico were down below in villain outfits. Gajeel and Aki were actually the only two who had an effect of scaring the people. Wendy and Rico…the people just sweatdropped at them until Gajeel or Aki appeared behind them and glared. It was even worse since Aki had summoned her Black Rose Dragon while Rico had out had called out a Giga-Gagagigo, both attacking anything that wasn't moving. The two monsters were blasted back by a Shadow Ball as Mewtwo and Mystogan appeared.

"What are all of you doing?" Mystogan demanded.

"I'm taking all the magic! I wonder if you'll be able to stop me, Prince of Edolas!" Natsu cackled, getting shocked expressions from all of the people.

It was true. Mystogan was the prince of Edolas who had spent seven years in Fiore to stop the Anima from taking magic and lives away from Fiore. However, the last one was too large for him to stop, even with Mewtwo's help.

_'Master, I will stop the others. You may battle the idiot,'_ Mewtwo said using his telepathy before pinning the others to the ground with Psychic.

"C'mon. If you don't, there won't be a trace left of this town!" Natsu declared.

"Natsu! Don't move frm that spot!" Mystogan roared as he lunged at him.

"I'm not Natsu. I am the Great Demon Lord Dragneel," Natsu grinned sinisterly.

_'Natsu, do you really believe this plan will work?'_ Mewtwo asked in Natsu's head.

_'Heh. You bet it will!'_ Natsu thought as he and Mystogan began to fight.

_'You do know what will happen, correct?'_

_'Yeah. But I don't care.'_

_'…Very well then. I have one request then. I cannot return with you all, so promise me you will take care of my older sister,'_ Mewtwo said.

_'You got it, Mewtwo,'_ Natsu thought, "Mystogan, Mewtwo, since you're not coming back, this is the farewell for you both. First, you must never, for the rest of your life, reveal any tactic which could prove to be a handicap to Fairy Tail. Second…What was it again?"

"You must never contact past clients for personal gain," Mystogan replied as he slugged Natsu in the face.

"And third…" Natsu began.

_'Though our paths may diverge, you must continue to live out your life with all your might. You must never consider your own life to be of little value and you must never forget about your friends, who loved you…'_ Mewtwo said as the two fighters slugged each other in the face.

"You got it? There's nothing you can't do so as long as you have the spirit of the guild! I hope we meet again, Mystogan! Mewtwo!" Natsu grinned as he pretended to be defeated, causing the villagers to cheer for Mystogan and Mewtwo.

Suddenly, the otherworlders minus Mewtwo began to glow brightly. At the palace, a muscular humanoid panther in white pants and a scar on his left eye along with a small, skinny, black cat in robes began to glow. With the Edolas-Fairy Tail, everyone was gasping as the otherworlders and the felines began to glow as well. It was even more surprising when Lisanna was glowing as well for the Edolas-Fairy Tail, Mirajane, and Elfman.

"Wh…What?" Lucy gasped.

"We're being pulled into the Anima…!" Charle gasped as she held to the ground to not be pulled up into a swirling vortex in the sky.

"So that means there will be no more magic in Edolas…" Edolas-Bisca gasped.

"Don't make such sad faces! You think you can't have a guild without magical power? If you have friends, that right there is a guild," Grey said before he vanished.

Nearby, the two Erzas were in a giant crater. Both were heavily injured. Suddenly, Erza began to float away in a glow.

"Scarlet," Edolas-Erza said.

"Knightwalker," Erza gasped.

"No…Erza," both said with a gentle smile to each other.

In the skies above the capital, the group that attacked it cried out as if they were dying. Rico and Aki were actually the best ones at it. The muscular cat, with his arms crossed, just smiled proudly at Mystogan and Mewtwo. The two nodded and returned the proud look, tears welling up in Mystogan's eyes. In a flash of light, everyone was gone and landed on each other outside Magnolia Town in the rain.

* * *

**Me: With another world saved, Team Ryuusei with Nene and the Xros Heart Army went on to go back to their Zone. The threat has also ended in Edolas with the magic and people with magic within them returning to Earthland, the sealed world, leaving behind Mewtwo and Mystogan to help repair the kingdom of Edolas. Why did DaiRyuuseiKnight just walk away from an Absolute Hunter and give the Altars to Arceus? What is she doing with them? Find out, next time.**


	85. B10UA: Lusha VS DaiRyuuseiKnight

**Me: Update! Lusha is owned by Dr. Weird.

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got*

* * *

**

"Hello, Max," Paradox greeted a somewhat fat, fit, elderly man with white/silver hair, a red Hawaiian shirt, and brown pants in an RV.

"Paradox?" Max asked.

"Yes. I hope your grandchildren and their friend are prepared for when Team Ryuusei arrives," Paradox spoke, "In less than four month's time, a battle of epic proportions will take place that will decide the fate of not just this Zone, but existence itself."

"Yes," Max nodded, "But did you really have to make me tell them that Team Ryuusei was a group of villains that destroy planets?"

"In a way…It is to test both the three of them and Team Ryuusei," Paradox replied, vanishing in a blink of Max's eyes.

"I just hope you're right, Paradox…" Max sighed as he looked out at the night sky.

"You know he's just doing this as a guardian of Time," Onii-San spoke as he sat beside Max.

"I know…By the way, when did you become a kid, Onii-San?" Max chuckled as he playfully ruffled the boy's hair like the child he was. In body anyway.

"Quit it, Tennyson!" Onii-San barked as he pushed the larger man's hand from him. "You're making me feel small. I don't like that."

* * *

"Okay…So this is where they're suppose to appear?" a red-haired girl in a red vest shirt, a white button shirt under it, a black skirt, and black stocking pondered as she looked around with her jade-green eyes.

"That's what Grandpa Max said, Gwen," an eighteen-year-old with nearly shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes in a black shirt over a white long-sleeved one and blue jeans replied.

"Why is it that every time something bad happens, it always shows up at Los Soledad?" a teen with brown hair and emerald eyes in a black shirt under a green jacket and blue jeans asked.

"No clue, Ben," Gwen replied before seeing the oldest of the three picking his nose, "Kevin!"

"What? I had an itch on the inside of my nose," Kevin replied as he took out his finger.

The trio stood in the center of an abandoned military research area. They were all standing around a green and black, sleek car, which was actually a 1970's Dodge Challenger. Ben looked down at his left arm. Upon it was a strange handless gauntlet, revealing his hand. It was green in color with four yellow lines on the sides. Upon the top was a symbol. It was a circle split into four triangles with two black and two green. Gwen shuddered as her eyes glowed a soft violet-pink.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"We've got company, guys," Gwen said before Team Ryuusei, Xros Heart, and Nene landed in a pileup, the girls at the top of the pile.

"Who's touching my ass?" Ashe growled.

"Sorry!" Ace apologized.

"Oh, than leave it there," Ashe ordered with a giggle.

"He's mine!" Pandora snapped as she untangled everyone before herself and Ashe and entered a fight cloud.

"Ah! My back! My back and my neck!" Megaman X shouted.

"Get offa me!" Yuck, engaging his Woo Foo Aura, howled as he threw them all off before releasing his aura.

"A green bunny?" Kevin snickered.

"Rabbit!" Yuck roared before being held back by Inuyasha…until Gwen started to mess with the ears.

"Amazing…They're actually real dog ears…"

"Oi! Hand off the ears!" Inuyasha barked as he got free and jumped back ten yards.

"Are you all right, Lady Ruka?" Wulf asked as he let Ruka get her feet on the ground.

"I'm okay, Wulf-san. Arigatou."

"Just who are you guys?" Ben asked.

"We could ask you all the same thing," Will replied before seeing the device on Ben's arm and grabbing it to get a closer look, "Interesting. Hold on…This is a bit shoddy. Why it's…Pathetic workmanship! And an evolutionary function? You're just begging for trouble with that if you're more of a guy of peace…"

"Okay…I'm getting déjà vu," Ben said with a sweatdrop.

"Hold on! Just who are you all?" Gwen asked.

"We're Team Ryuusei, miss," Lan grinned.

"Ah! You're the group Professor Paradox told us about!" Ben gasped as the three moved back quickly from them.

"You know that guy?" Lan tilted his head, making Ben stop.

"How do you know Professor Paradox?" Ben asked.

"He popped in once when we were being interviewed by the Zone Watchers," Sonia explained.

"Zone Watchers?" Ben repeated.

"Think Plumbers, except _way_more stuffy and mixed with the Forever Knights," Kevin explained, "Hold on, why are we talking about this? These guys are trying to kill everyone in existence, remember? They're working for Aggregor."

"Aggregor?" Lan repeated.

"Uh oh…He said his name..." Marcus sweatdropped before Lan unleashed his rarest level of Haki at Kevin.

"I would never _ever_ **work** **with** **that** **fuckin'** **dick** **who** **killed** **my** **dad!"** Lan snarled, donning his Sin Mask.

"You father?" Gwen repeated, luckily not being hit by it.

"Yeah," Will nodded as he walked over to Gwen, slowly raising his hands, "Easy now…I'm not trying anything. I just want to talk."

"Then tell the guy to cut off what he's doing…" Ben shuddered, "I can hardly stay…conscious…"

"Lan, heel," Megaman X ordered as he bopped Lan on the head, making him lose his Sin Mask.

"Well, well, well…Seems I got here in time," a voice said before Mana appeared with a girl around 11 with long, pale-blond hair, lime-green eyes, a white fighting dress, and a black jacket with her arms out of the sleeves.

"Arma Geddon!" Lan gasped.

"Who?" Gwen pondered.

"He's the second-in-command of the Absolute Hunters," Megaman X explained, "Taiki!"

"Hai!" Taiki replied when he noticed his Xros Loader was missing, "What?"

"Ya lookin' for this, Goggles?" the girl smirked as she held up the Xros Loader.

"Oi! Give that back before I starting spanking you!" Toriko threatened.

"Meh," the girl shrugged, "Nii-san, can I clobber them?"

"Actually, Lusha, I would like to see what you can do against them," Mana smirked when the two jumped back from a barrage of lasers.

"You are members of the Absolute Hunters! I cannot allow you to live!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he jumped down from a roof.

"DaiRyuuseiKnight!" Lan gasped.

-Warning. High levels of Pure Ultima Energy detected in living form- the device of Ben's arm went off.

"DaiRyuuseiKnight?" Lusha repeated, "Tch. He doesn't look so tough."

"Hold on, Lusha," Mana said, "You there! Why is it I can't sense anything from you?"

"Because I am _nothing_," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "ReshiramLaser!"

Mana and Lusha dodged the lasers. Lusha threw something and DaiRyuuseiKnight batted them into a wall. The things she threw were revealed to be knifes. The blades sparked before the building exploded in lightning. Lusha began to throw even more, some even curling to go around him.

"ZekromLaser Sword," DaiRyuuseiKnight said before easily slicing the knifes into bits.

"What?" Lusha gasped before DaiRyuuseiKnight slugged her into Mana.

"You…" Mana growled as he slid his eye-patch off, "Kuukan Maho (Independent Cube)!"

"What?" DaiRyuuseiKnight gasped as he was engulfed within a cubic barrier.

"DaiRyuuseiKnight!" Sari gasped as she formed her hammer and slammed it into the side of the barrier, only for her to be flung off and shaking like crazy.

"That won't work," Mana smirked, "It exists on a separate dimension. He can still see and hear us. Even talk to us. He just can't interact with us physically. It will go away in an hour, but that will be long enough for Lusha to end your lives and get me the first of the Fools."

"Right, Nii-san!" Lusha giggled before glaring at them, "Stagnation Call."

Suddenly, everyone began to scream as blood ripped out of various areas on their bodies. Lusha smirked in delight as her knife dripped with their blood. DaiRyuuseiKnight watched as he saw everyone slowly get back up when a knife embedded themselves into their left arms.

"Stab Shock," Lusha smirked before everyone collapsed, twitching in pain, "Had enough?"

"Let…him…go…" Lan grunted.

"Huh?"

"Let DaiRyuuseiKnight…go!" Lan ordered.

"Ha! I don't take orders from a guy with a horse butt for a head!" Lusha taunted as she pulled her left eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Lan.

"It's useless. Once the cube is activated, nothing will break it," Mana smirked as he began to walk over, "Just accept your fates of death."

"Never! We…We believe in DaiRyuuseiKnight!" Taiki replied, earning the warrior's attention.

"He protected Sonia, Lyra, and Model D from Phantom Abyss!" Inuyasha growled.

"You fools. You believe _hope_ will save you?" Mana scoffed before a green flash of light caught his attention.

"Goop!"

Where Ben had been laying stood a figure made of green slime. He had the same symbol on his torso as Ben's device did. Floating above him was a strange, saucer-like device. Mana rolled his eyes as Goop charged. He effortlessly dodged the attack, noting that the knifes Lusha threw just went through the slime creature. Mana then flipped over, grabbed the device, and crushed it. Goop collapsed into a puddle before Mana tapped the symbol, turning Goop back into Ben.

"You fool. Do not believe your Ultimatrix will save you this time," Mana spat before stomping on Ben's rib cage while choking Lan and Megaman X, "You two are the worst annoyances I have ever had the pleasure of seeing!"

"We're…" Megaman X growled as he, Ben, and Lan grabbed the arms holding them in the air/the foot pinning them down to the ground, "Not gonna lose…We won't give up!"

"What?" Lusha pondered.

"Yeah. That's right," Yuck added as everyone began to stand up, shocking Lusha.

"What? How are they able to get up! My attack fried their nervous systems!" Lusha gasped.

"If we give up now…We won't be able to find everyone you took and protect everyone and everything from the Absolute Hunters!" Sonia declared.

"We'll never let it end!" Ruka and Akari declared.

"Protecting not just our Zone, but everything…" Lan began.

"…Is what gives us strength!" everyone but Gwen, Kevin, and Ben shouted.

DaiRyuuseiKnight gasped before he cracked his knuckles. The eyes on his torso armor and his visor lit up. He began to release a powerful roar as a strange energy began to erupt from him. The cubic barrier encasing him exploded from the power, releasing a shockwave that healed everyone completely.

"What?" Lusha gasped.

"It can't be!" Mana gasped, _'How can this be? No one has been able to do that! No one! Not even myself when I got hit with the Reversing Mirror in that last Zone before joining the Absolute Hunters.'_

**Cue -****GOSEI KNIGHT WA YURUSANAI**

"DaiRyuuseiKnight!" Ruka gasped.

With a simple move, DaiRyuuseiKnight rushed at the two Absolute Hunters members. He struck them both and sent them through two buildings. He helped Ben, Lan, and Megaman X up before turning to Mana and Lusha, both slowly getting up and their wounds healing at an accelerated rate.

"I'll be taking this back," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he held up the Xros Loader before giving it to Taiki, "The knight fated to prevent Spiral Nemesis. DaiRyuuseiKnight! I'll never forgive you Absolute Hunters! It's my turn!"

"To break out of my barrier must have taken a lot of your power," Mana smirked as he turned, "Lusha, finish them off and keep the Hikari alive. He has the Arcana we need."

"Got it!" Lusha grinned as Mana vanished.

"ReshiramLaser!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared.

He open fired at Lusha as she threw her knifes. The knifes were blown to bits and the beams went right through the remains, striking Lusha multiple times. His weapons changed into its blade form.

"ZekromLaser Sword!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared.

He charged at Lusha and the two began to fight with their blades. The moment any of Lusha's knifes hit DaiRyuuseiKnight's blade, they shattered. He proceeded to slash Lusha multiple time before making a jump slash.

"Temporal Knight Spacial!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as his blade glowed with the attack he used on Phantom Abyss, slicing off Lusha's arm.

"Kyaaaaah!" Lusha screamed, _'Wh…What's going on? The pain…it shouldn't feel as bad as this! It's not even regenerating as fast as normal! Run…I have to run…!'_

"Had enough?" DaiRyuuseiKnight demanded.

"Never!" Lusha screamed as she began to go berserk with her attacks.

"Then I will take you down," DaiRyuuseiKnight spoke.

He easily destroyed every single thing she sent at him before he began to unleash a vicious, uncaring, heartless assault on her. Everyone shivered as they watched the fight. Hit to the vitals…Skull…Heart and lungs...even the 'mommy-and-daddy-button'...Lusha just didn't go down, much to the group's mixed emotions.

"This is horrible…" Gwen said, trying to think of something.

"Yeah…Even _I_ wouldn't do that to a kid," Kevin said with Yuck nodding.

"And she's not going down or even trying to escape," Silverbolt added.

"I can't help but pity her."

"Hey! Those are the words of a coward and a loser! You should have the decency of finishing the job, dammit!" Lusha snapped, getting shocked reaction from the now-dismembered, horribly burnt, bone-showing girl, "I had nothing from the beginning, having suffered the worst tortures imaginable! I'd rather die by an enemy's hand, than be left alone, bleeding to death."

"Then that is what you shall get," DaiRyuuseiKnight said before he began to walk off.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away, fucker!" Lusha screamed when Mana re-appeared and struck nearly everyone down in a single hit each except for DaiRyuuseiKnight, Akari, Lyra Dino, and Ruka-whom the knight had the girls in his arms-, wearing a very angry face.

"Right now, I have a busy schedule. If not for that, you'd already be my little bitches. Hikari! Your group should heed my words very carefully!"

Lan was barely able to look up, his regenerative powers acting too slow to heal properly. Mana's right eye squinted in anger, a storm of rage slowly drowning Lan, choking him. Suddenly, the pressure was relieved except for the glare Mana was giving him while DaiRyuuseiKnight stood beside Lan, a gold aura emanating from him.

"Whether it is by my hand…or by the hand of the one you love…for each and every ally of yours involved…Death. Draws. Near."

Dorulumon growled before barely asking, "What does that mean, you... bastard...?"

Mana shook his head in disappointment before he spoke, "I have foreseen the coming future. I see a tower. I see a shattered sky, and a golden gate wrapped in silver chains. I see the statue of the gate's guardian, shattered as black fog is released. I see a graveyard of broken weapons, drenched in a sea of neon green and ghostly blue. And finally, I see..."

At this point, he turned to the entire fallen group, his cold gaze washing over them like a tidal wave. The next words Mana said made everyone but the knight shiver in fear. It felt as if a dark shadow had been casted over them.

"…I see a mountain of corpses. A mountain of corpses that touches the surface of the surface of the midnight sky, forever stained in ghostly greens in the basking of the full moon. And do you want to know what is standing on the tip of the mountain?"

"I saw Lan Hikari's skull being used as a goblet, drinking a bloody elixir. And drinking it was…with a scythe in the other hand…_Maylu_ _Sakurai_."

A horrifying chill dumped onto the fallen Team Ryuusei like an endless ice bath. Mana turned slowly away and started to walk away. Lusha in his arms, crying with her wounds _still_ not healing.

"Lan Hikari. You have but two choices. You either kill Maylu Sakurai…Or she kills you all. There's no escape from this fate. The fate spun by the very Wheel of Fortune that birthed the gods. Yes…even the god whose power resides in you…boy."

Lan was absolutely stunned. Kill his lover, or everyone else dies? It was so absurd for Lan to make such a choice. Yet, here he was, at this ultimatum.

"The last universally synchronized full moon…was four days ago. That gives you another 24 days to make your decision. If you cannot kill her by that time…then she will vanish into the darkness and become something unrecognizable. Even I can't stop that."

Lan could feel tears and a scream build up, but it remained trapped in his body, building up pressure like he was going to explode. Was it Mana? Was this the way Mana was going to torture him?

"…24 days, Lan Xavier Hikari. 24 days and…everything…ends," Mana mouthed, a strangely sad expression on his face. As he turned away, Lusha looked onto the group, a scornful look on her face.  
They could all hear a venomous "Don't think this is over. I'll kill you all myself," before she started to depart with her master.

"Halt!" DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered, "You believe that is true? Then you are the pathetic one."

"What?" Mana snarled.

**Cue – His World (Orchestral Version)**

"What you saw was what you eye wants you to see," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "What Spiral Nemesis demands that you foresee!"

"You believe my eye is from Spiral Nemesis?" Mana cackled, "That is just a black hole!"

"And yet, you fear me," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, getting a flinch from Mana. "You fear what you know does not exist. You fear of those who live within non-existence. Those who are even beyond the Arcana. The Energy Trio were such beings. Now heed _my_ words, _Mana_ _Albarn_! For when the time comes, you will be double-crossed by all…Especially by Ose. You may think that is not true, I see it within your inner mind's inner mind, but it shall happen."

"You think what you say is _true_? Ha!"

"Your mind games do not work upon me, mortal."

"_Mortal_?" Mana snarled as he unleashed his strongest glare upon the knight, who wasn't even flinching as he approached the two, "I am not mortal! I am immortal, you fool!"

"No…You told me yourself that you are but a insignificant mortal," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, causing Mana to gawk. "You have no alignment to the gods, you have no alignment but to something…that does not even exist within non-existence. The Arcana is merely a lie the gods created to fool you. Your plans…Your allies…Even you, yourself, were crafted and made by Arceus herself! She wished for all this to happen!"

"What?" everyone, even Mana and Lusha, gasped as DaiRyuuseiKnight and Mana, their faces not even an inch apart, were glaring at one another…with Mana losing.

"She knows all. She knows you have attempted to make her say a false prophecy and allows it. The true one is beyond your comprehension, Mana," DaiRyuuseiKnight continued. "You may believe the Arcana is truth, but it is not. Existence and Non-Existence are the truths. Now listen, and listen _good_. Upon the last day, the light of White Yang and Black Yin shall shine upon and remove the curse of the Death from those with that nonexistent non-existing mark upon the flesh of the Dragon Tamers of White and Black. The two pure hearts within Fairy Tail shall cause your plans of preventing something that would not happen to wither out and crumble upon that day. Now leave, and never return to this world! Thou shall not…"

He reeled his left fist back. Mana's eyes widened as he was suddenly gazing into the visor of not DaiRyuuseiKnight, but the eyes of everything and nothing themselves. He and Lusha never felt the strike he delivered. They never even knew they were within the Absolute Hunter Base, both near death with their wounds healing so slow, that even a snail could go faster. They did not hear anything but the last words the knight said to them, forever scaring them within the dreamless slumbers they had entered:_"…Enter this Zone again!"_

* * *

"Who is this guy?" Kevin asked as DaiRyuuseiKnight approached them, their wounds healing within split-instances.

"We're not sure, but I know he's a good person," Taiki replied, "Even though what we just saw may say otherwise…I…I can actually feel the kindness rolling off him."

"I wish to join Ryuusei Dan, Lan-Dono," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, kneeling before Lan.

"What?" Lan blinked before everyone vanished in a beam of light.

* * *

"We should head back to the guild," Natsu grinned as he, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and a crying Elfman were all shaking their left arms, Elfman and Mirajane currently hugging and crying with Lisanna as Saito watched with a small smile.

"Can you let me go yet?" Ose growled, currently tied up.

"Not until you say you'll be my cat and keep your word about it."

"Never!"

"Wa…Wait a minute!" Gajeel gasped.

"What's wrong, Gajeel…? You wanna join in?" Natsu asked.

"What the hell would be the point in that? Where's Lily? I don't see Pantherlily anywhere!"

"If you're looking for me, I'm over here," a voice said.

Everyone turned to the voice and gawked. Standing across from them was a small version of that muscular humanoid panther. He was actually the size of Happy and Charle.

"He's teensy!" Lily and Wendy exclaimed.

"You sure got a lot cuter," Happy snickered.

"It looks like Earthland didn't mix well with my constitution," Pantherlily replied.

"You…So there's nothing to that body of yours at the moment?" Ose snickered.

"Not at the moment, anyway," Pantherlily replied, "I want to join the guild that his highness was helping out. As promised, you'd better let me in…Gajeel."

"Of course!" Gajeel sobbed as he hugged the cat, shocking everyone, "My cat!"

"See? Now why can't you be a good cat like Lily-san?" Saito asked.

"Screw you, dragon!" Ose snapped.

* * *

**Me: With a new world come new friends and enemies. DaiRyuuseiKnight has requested to join Team Ryuusei, but why does he want to join? What were Mana and DaiRyuuseiKnight speaking about? Is what DaiRyuuseiKnight saying true or is it Mana who speaks it? Who are these Pure Hearts of Fairy Tail DaiRyuuseiKnight said? Where did they vanish to? And will Ose ever convince Saito that he will never be his cat? (Saito: Probably not. Me: You be quiet) Find out, next time.**


	86. B10UA: Forge Of Creation Part 1

**Me: Update!**

* * *

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got***

* * *

"You…have…_Failed_!" a short, stereotype alien with big, green eyes, gray skin, and a green outfit roared.

"Harsh," Kevin noted.

"You had four opportunities to stop Aggregor from reassembling the Map of Infinity! Each time he bested you!"

"While you're doing the recap, Azmuth, you might want to mention all the good we did while chasing him!" Ben argued.

"Dude…He's arguing with a short, mouse-like alien…" Yuck whispered.

"And you're surprised?" Grey whispered.

"True…" Yuck sweatdropped.

"Yeah! We helped a lot of people!" Gwen added to Ben's argument.

"Trivialities. While you dithered about, saving mere planets, Aggregor obtained the means to travel to the Forge of Creation and obtain the greatest power in the universe."

"It does sound bad when you put it that way…" Ben admitted.

"We can still stop him," Kevin said, "Tell us how to get there."

"I don't know where it is! That was the whole point of hiding it!" Azmuth snapped before slumping, "…All is lost."

"Okay. This is enough! What the hell is the Forge of Creation?" Lan demanded, unleashing a bit of Haki.

"Easy there, Lan…" Lyra spoke.

"That guy killed my dad, Lyra. I won't calm down until I he tells me why he killed him," Lan replied.

"Lan, calm down or I'll use the Infinity Big Bang Storm on you again," a voice said from a flash of neon green flame before Onii-San appeared with Rokusho Zero.

"Onii-San!" Lan gasped, "…When did you get a MedaBot?"

"This is Rokusho Zero, a human-turned-MedaBot," Onii-San introduced, "Now then, the Forge of Creation is where all of existence began. It is both the birthplace of Arceus and her six children; The Dragon Trio and the Lake Trio. But, it is also the resting place of Reshiram, Kyurem, and Zekrom."

"Arceus?" Ben repeated.

"Who's the kid?" Kevin asked.

"Onii-San, I did not expect to see one of Arceus's Disciples except for Max Tennyson in my lifetime," Azmuth noted.

"Ben, do you have a plan?" Onii-San asked.

"I've got a transformation that can find the Forge of Creation _and_ stop Aggregor," Ben replied.

"Ben, are you sure you want to…?" Gwen began to ask.

"I need the keys…both of you," Ben ordered.

"What is this?" Azmuth pondered as Kevin and Gwen took out two keys.

"Ben made me build a security system into the Ultimatrix," Kevin explained.

"Didn't want Albedo to ever get access to this one," Ben said.

"Get access to what?" Lan pondered.

"Or worse, to accidentally change into him in the middle of a fight," Gwen added.

"Accidentally? What are you…?" Ruka began.

"Do it!" Ben ordered as Gwen and Kevin inserted the keys into the sides of the Ultimatrix.

-Transformation lock out overridden. Transformation 10 now available- the Ultimatrix said as a holographic image of a double helix formed before sliding back down into the Omnitrix.

Ben slammed his hand down on the device's top. A flash of light erupted from him before parting, revealing a new form. It resembled a floating, muscular human, but made entirely out of space with three horns and just green eyes.

_"Alien X!"_ the alien declared.

"It could work…" Azmuth said as he stroked his stringy beard, "Alien X can do anything."

"That is, if Ben gets Alien X to cooperate," Rokusho Zero said, "The three that make up the mind of Alien X must debate on the actions or else it will merely float there."

* * *

"Ben Tennyson! Motion to greet our honored guest and hear him out," a feminine face spoke happily to Ben as she, an angry face, and Ben floated in space.

"Motion denied. Motion to ignore him for a thousand years, at which point we set him on fire for a second thousand years," the other, male and angry, face growled.

"Bellicus, vengeance is not our way," the female face said.

"Vengeance is absolutely my way, Serena!"

"I know he hurt your feelings when he abandoned us. He hurt mine, too."

"Yeah, I'm totally sorry," Ben apologized, "I need your power to save…"

"I don't care!" Bellicus argued.

"We have to vote on it."

"Point of Order: We don't have to do _anything_ unless we both agree!"

"This is bigger than you and me! The whole universe is at stake!

"And…?"

"You're being obstinate, dear."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Hello!" Paradox greeted as he appeared beside Ben.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben gasped.

"You will not convince Serena and Bellicus to help you. Not today," Paradox explained.

"Are t…" Serena began before seeing Paradox and becoming a bit angry, "Time-Walker! You are not welcome here."

"Agreed. Resolved - punish Paradox for ignoring the treaty between him and the Celestialsapiens race."

"Seconded!"

"I am not supposed to go within 500 light years of them," Paradox explained with a grin, "Neither is SpacialClockman or anyone of Dialga or Palkia's Disciples."

"Resolved - destroy Professor Paradox."

"It's time to leave," Paradox said before he turned Ben back to normal with him at his side…along with the Hunter Eradication Army.

"You made me change back?" Ben asked.

"You want to go to the Forge of Creation. I'm here to take you there."

"How? It's hidden," Gwen argued.

"True. But I was the one who hid it."

"This has gone far enough, Paradox!" Azmuth barked as he shook his fist at him.

"Has it?"

"Granted. He has achieved far more than I believed possible. But trusting this boy with the Omnitrix was a _grave_ mistake."

"Not a mistake. You know the reasons why."

"Yes. You told me of his grand destiny. That he was the legendary being who will someday... "

"Shhh. No spoilers. For that glorious future to occur, we must first survive the current crisis."

"It's too much! The child cannot win this time!"

"And I say he can! Won't it be fun to find out who's right?" Paradox smiled.

"You guys want to stop talking like I'm not here?" Ben complained.

"What he said. We're gonna do this. You gonna help?" Kevin asked.

"You can start by telling us what the Forge of Creation is," Gwen added.

"Onii-San just told you. It is where Celestialsapiens, Arceus, and her three children were born. It is also where the Energy Trio met their end," Azmuth replied.

"It is where ideas become real. Much like the Super Spiral Galaxy," Paradox added.

"It sounds beautiful," Gwen awed.

"Hai…" the girls of Team Ryuusei agreed.

"Anyway, it doesn't sound like a problem," Kevin smirked.

"Yeah! Whoever this 'Aggregor' guy is, we can kick his ass with no problems!" Yuck declared.

"Would you be so confident if you knew he absorbed five Andromeda Galaxy Aliens and is an Osmosian?" Azmuth asked.

"What?" Onii-San gasped, paling a bit at the news.

"What's so bad about that?" Model A asked.

"The five aliens he absorbed were of five different species. Their names were Ra'ad, Andreas, Bivalvan, P'andor, and Galapagus. Each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Ra'ad's species is immune to electricity and water, Bivalvan's race is impervious to relatively everything, Galapagus's species is immune to Mana and Magic of all kinds, P'andor's race can absorb radiation and phase through anything, Andreas's species is immune to anything that doesn't explode or disintegrate and are able to touch ghosts and ultimately kill them, and Osmosians…They constantly release a 100 meter field that completely negates any and all forms of the Arcana and Kido," Onii-San explained.

"Oh, shit…" Rokusho Zero paled.

"Aggregor plans to absorb the abilities of a newborn Celestialsapien. Should he succeed, he shall become omnipotent," Paradox explained.

"Okay. That sounds like a problem," Ben noted.

"Professor Paradox, please, if you know so much, then do you know why he killed my dad?"

"It was because he was after you," Paradox explained, "In order to obtain the last piece of the Map of Infinity-one that I had completely forgotten-, he had to kill you. However, he misinterpreted it as any Hikari, so…"

"A misinterpretation?" Lan screamed, snapping as his donned his Sin Mask, **"That's it! I don't care anymore! He is **_**dead**_**! I will erase him from existence for what he's done to my family!"**

It was then he dropped to the ground, his mask, wings, and tails turning to dust. Everyone looked at DaiRyuuseiKnight, who had a chopping hand where Lan's neck had been while he was standing. He lowered it and picked up Lan.

"Take us there," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, although it was more of an order from the knight.

"Hmm…I seem to not know of you. Almost as if you do not exist. Won't it be fun to learn about you?" Paradox smiled before taking out his pocket watch, "If we're going to get there in time, we would have to already have left. Off we go."

With that, everyone but Azmuth vanished from the lab-like room. They reappeared in a green, jet-like spaceship in the middle of nothingness. Kevin, at the pilot's seat, looked around.

"Where are we? There's nothing on my instruments," Kevin pondered.

"Understandable. There's nothing _outside_, either," Paradox replied before pointing at a red glow out in the distance, "You see that glow out in the distance?"

"A star?" Gwen pondered.

"Actually, it's the universe," Paradox replied, "We're in the space _beyond_."

"Then what about that up ahead?" Zenjirou asked as he pointed to a glowing object out in the distance.

"Is it the next universe over?" Shoutmon snickered.

"Actually, yes. I don't like it at all. The physics are counterintuitive," Paradox replied sadly.

"Wait. I thought the universe was everything," Kevin said.

"A common error of the parochial mind. There's always something more to reality than one imagines," Paradox replied, "Now we've arrived. Full stop!"

"Relative to what?" Sonia pondered.

"Excellent point, actually" Paradox replied.

"I still don't see anything," Ballistamon said.

"That's because it's enclosed in a Chrono-Randomization Barrier," Onii-San replied.

"It is out of sync with all time and without the Map of Infinity, totally inaccessible," Paradox explained, "Unless, of course, you're me."

With a wave of his hands, the area altered. The vessel now flew within a large space of blue stars and stardust with various colors about in cloud-like items. All in all…Everyone couldn't help but awe.

"Art is an explosion!" Ballistamon awed.

"Forget art. This is one of the coolest things I have ever seen!" Rayne exclaimed as she took pictures, "Wait until everyone back home sees this. They are _so_ going to be jealous I went Zone Travelling!"

"Inside this hidden nebula is the birthplace of a bouncing baby Alien X. And while it is truly an adorable creature…" Paradox began.

"We can't let Aggregor touch it," Ben said, "Let's do this."

"This is as far as I can go," Paradox said as the nebula vanished.

"I don't get it, Professor Paradox," Megaman X said, "With your powers over time, why not simply snap your fingers and just stop all this?"

"You could go back in time and stop the kidnappings and even stop Aggregor before he even starts his plans," Lan said.

"If only it were that simple. There are places I cannot go and things I cannot do."

"But…Ben can?" Kevin asked, pointing at Ben with his thumb.

"I've opened a portal through the barrier and arranged for life support. While inside the barrier, you will not need air nor feel discomfort from heat or cold," Paradox said, ignoring Kevin's question.

"Then we can't be killed?" Ben asked.

"You most certainly can."

"Oh…"

"A fact that Aggregor will attempt to prove as soon as he becomes aware that you're all here."

"Hey…!" Kevin called as Paradox vanished when DaiRyuuseiKnight's device went off.

"An update," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he looked at it, "It seems my higher ups have managed to obtain a way to talk with me in existence. They say that Aggregor is a key part of _it_."

"It?" everyone repeated.

"He is to be eliminated at once," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he put the device away.

"Okay. That's enough! First, you save us…" Lan began.

"Then you attacked Smash Manor and stole the Altars of Sin we saved from the Absolute Hunters…" Scar added.

"Then you saved us again, nearly killing a little girl in the process," Gwen included.

"And then you asked to join Team Ryuusei!" Lan finished, "Just where are you from and why is Viral and the ass who blasted my left arm off here?"

"Blame the Time-Walker," Shadow muttered, wearing crimson gauntlets, as he aimed his shotgun at Megaman X, "Now to pop a cap in your ass for getting my little sister pregnant!"

"Ack! W-Wait, Shadow…! Uh…Is that a new look?"

"I don't like it as much as you are, naked ape," Viral growled.

"You're telling me," Scar added, frowning at the teen.

"We can talk later. Our way into the Forge of Creation is coming up," Kevin said, pointing to a portal made of the energy they saw earlier.

* * *

"And how goes your attempts at breaching the barrier that the knight created?" Akainu asked, smirking when he saw a badly burnt Mana walk in, his burns slowly fading.

"Horrible. Every time I go within 500 meters of it, I get the same injuries I got when he sent me back here," Mana growled, "Every time I manage to get closer, it increases the power and I get even worse injuries. This is just from me going 499.9 meters near it."

"I see…"

"…Has she been recovering?" Mana asked.

"Yes. It's a shame that someone so full of life ended up like that," Akainu frowned.

"I swear…I'm going to kill that bastard for what he did to Lusha," Mana growled, unleashing an aura of pure darkness.

"It is even more troubling that what he says may be true," Akainu frowned.

"What?" Mana snarled, glaring at the man, "How _dare_ you even think that what he says is even true?"

"Let's go over the facts then: He put one of your highest members in a near-death state with-currently-twelve hours in the ER, something that no one else had been able to. He has also eliminated Phantom Dark when we fueled him with nearly fifty Death-X-Digimon _and_ cancelled the Death Curse the DeathXros creates. Furthermore, I have spoken with SpacialClockman, informing us that DaiRyuuseiKnight was able to destroy the data Dark Protoman installed in Zone Protoman and that Greymon he can DarkXros with, making them able to use DigiXros and are now within a hidden location beyond our eyes. Face it, Mana, this knight…DaiRyuuseiKnight…is now a threat to our goal," Akainu frowned, "It is even worse that we have yet to figure out how he's capable of making sure you are unable to go within that Zone where your targets are."

"…Release Suppressed."

"I did and he came back, reporting that he was…interested in DaiRyuseiKnight," Akainu replied, "Something about 'No regrets were within him' and 'how does he exist yet does not exist?'"

Mana's eyes widened. Exists yet does not exist? What did that mean? Was that how that blasted warrior stop him from trying to achieve his goals? His knuckles cracked as his aura grew. He turned away from Akainu.

"…I will need to see Wisemon," Mana said, shuddering, _'That Digimon scares me…Especially since he was born with all the Major _and _Minor Arcana powers unleashed to beyond their full extent…'_

As he walked out, Lockdown walked in. His body had been rebuilt. It resembled his former form, but was completely dark-yellow in color. He had a few additional spikes upon his form. Akainu noted the barbs on his hook hand and that he was a few feet taller. His face had become slightly darker with more lines. Following him was Rampage in Beast Mode, happily following Lockdown.

"Ah…Our Cybertronians. I see Kalar has upgraded you, Lockdown."

"Thanks, boss," Lockdown chuckled as his other arm turned into a chainsaw with three blades instead of one.

"Three as well…Impressive on Kalar's part. And is that, dare I say, the newest form of Zeta Metal Processing?" Akainu asked.

"You'd better believe it, boss," Lockdown chuckled, "My entire body is made of the stuff while my Sparks' now got Electric Zone Energy coursing through it. I'm a living armory now."

"Ah…That is perfect. I have an assignment for you two."

* * *

The group flew through the portal and into a straight path of white energy. As they flew through it, something hit them. Gwen looked at Kevin.

"You hit something?" Gwen asked.

"Something it us," Kevin replied.

Another rumble and hit were made. Gwen looked at a screen, showing the ship. On top of it were six red dots. The dots enlarged to reveal strange suited figures. The top of the ship exploded and the figures jumped into the room. Ben activated his Ultimatrix and slammed down on the top, transforming into a turtle-like alien with six holes in its torso.

"Terraspin," the alien said in a slow, yet melodic voice.

The figures charged at them. Scar grabbed one by the face and destroyed it, revealing the insides were robotic. He slapped another with his newly decorated arm and it changed into a teapot made out of its materials. Ed and Al transmuted spikes form the floor and impaled more as Cheetor, Bumblebee, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and Shoutmon fired at them with their long/mid-range attacks. The remaining ones after the attacks jumped on top of Terraspin.

"Let him go!" Gwen snapped as she tried to shoot them off with pink energy spheres from her hands.

"Ultima…Twitch," Shadow said before twitching, causing half of them to implode.

"Yikes…" Megaman X gulped before the ship's left wing hit the white energy, causing it to get stuck.

"Damn!" Kevin growled, banging the controls.

Suddenly, Terrapin began to spin around on his shell. Everyone stepped back as a vacuum wind sucked up all the robots except for those on the good guys side and blew them right out of hole they made. Ben then changed back.

"Nice!" Zenjirou cheered.

"Aggregor's already here," Ben frowned, "We've gotta get moving."

"We're not going anywhere. We're stuck," Kevin said.

"Great…" Onii-San groaned as he banged his head on the control panel. _I don't like this feeling in my gut right now. Usually when I get this feeling, something very very_very _bad always happens._

"So let's get unstuck," Lan said before everyone went out onto the wing and began to try to get the wing out of the energy.

"This is weird…" Gwen noted.

"We shouldn't be able to breathe out here," Viral noted as Kevin and Bass were trying to use either a wrench or their spikes to pull the wing out.

"There's a big hole in the Rust Bucket. We shouldn't be able to breathe in there, either," Ben argued.

"No use," Bass growled as he and Kevin stepped back.

"How about I turn into something strong enough to shove it through," Ben said.

"Hold on now, B…" Onii-San said before Ben fell through the energy, "Dammit!"

"Ben-san! Summon: Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka shouted.

Ruka's Signer Dragon appeared, startling some of them. She swung her tail out and got Ben's leg. She quickly pulled Ben back onto the wing and vanished.

"Dude…you okay?" Kevin asked.

"That was weird. I think I saw something…moving in there," Ben said as he jabbed a thumb at the now mist-like energy.

"You have to be more careful. Paradox told us not to touch the time field," Gwen advised.

"I did see something moving in there," Ben said.

A figure appeared within the mist. When the figure emerged from it, Kevin, Gwen, and Ben gawked. It was a boy around 10 that looked exactly like Ben. He wore a white and black shirt, baggy green cargo pants, and black and white tennis shoes. On his left arm/wrist was a black device with the same symbol as Ben's Ultimatrix.

"Not some_thing_…Some_one_. I'm Ben Tennyson," the boy said.

"Great…Two of you," Yuck frowned.

"Do I know you?" Young Ben asked as he approached Ben, "You look sorta…familiar."

"Uh…"

"Uh…First day with your new lips? Talk! Who are you? Why'd you bring me here?" Young Ben demanded.

"Easy there…" Sonia began, "He didn't bring you here on purpose."

"You all got one more chance to start making sense or I'm taking you apart," Young Ben threatened.

"Man…This is one annoying kid," Inuyasha said as he picked up Young Ben.

"Hey, you oversized mutt, let me go!" Young Ben barked as he bit Inuyasha's poking finger.

"Eeeyow!" Inuyasha screamed as he dropped Young Ben, "Why you little…! I'll teach you to bite me, you little bastard!"

"Inuyasha, osari," DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered, earning a yelp from Inuyasha as the beads went off.

"Hahaha! Watch your language, Inuyasha," Kevin laughed, "He's just a kid."

"Kevin 11?" Young Ben gasped.

"I'm not 11 anymore, but yeah," Kevin replied as he moved forward to shake Young Ben's hand.

"Not smart, Kevin. He thinks you're still evil," Gwen advised.

"I'm not evil. I'm nuanced," Kevin replied casually.

"Same," Yuck added.

"Whatever you're trying to pull, Levin. It's not gonna work. It's hero time!" Young Ben declared.

He activated the device on his arm. He slammed it down and a flash of green light shined. It died down to reveal Young Ben had transformed. He was now a being made entirely of red charcoal and flames. He threw a fireball at Kevin's feet. Kevin growled as he placed his hands on the wing, coating his body in the metal.

"Little juvenile delinquent! You trying to set me on fire?" Kevin growled as his hands became spiked spheres, "I'll pound you for that!"

"I've got a better idea," the alien Young Ben said as he dodged the attacks and sent Kevin back with a fireball.

"Since you need to cool off, Heatblast, I'll go with Big Chill," Ben said as he slapped his Ultimatrix…only to transform into what seemed to be a giant, walking furnace with arms and legs-the Ultimatrix Symbol on his torso- and adopted a Russian Accent, "NRG! Ah…! Cannot catch a break!"

"I'll break something for ya!" the alien said before socking NRG to the ground.

"Enough!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he attached the device to his ZekromLaser Sword, "EnergyCellular: Set! Kyurem Edge! Tensou!"

_-Summon: Kyurem Edge!-_

From his device, a wider blade made of glowing gray ice engulfed his blade; the inside resembled a frigid-like dragon. He charged at the alien and unleashed a barrage of slices that he could barely dodge. Heatblast threw a wave of flames at DaiRyuuseiKnight, only for them to freeze up with his arms. He was about to finish the alien Young Ben off when a beeping sound was heard. He looked down at the symbol on the alien's torso-being the same as the device on Young Ben's arm-was red and flashing, making the beeps. A red flash of light blocked his view for a few seconds before Young Ben stood before him, the arms of ice shattering upon contact with the ground.

"Aw man…! I hate it when you time out!" Young Ben complained as he glared at his device.

"You are no longer a threat," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as his blade changed back into a blaster, which he put back on his free hip.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Ben demanded.

"Remarkably…no," NRG replied.

"Look at me, Ben," Gwen said as she kneeled down to his level, "You recognize Kevin. You must know who I am."

"...Dweeb? What happened to you?" Young Ben gasped.

"Puberty," Kevin replied, getting a high-five from Yuck.

"You have travelled in time. That's Gwen. That's Kevin. And I'm you," NRG said.

"Please…I would _never_ turn into something that lame," Young Ben scoffed as NRG changed back.

"I'm you – 6 years later. And Kevin 11 is a good guy now," Ben explained, "The others are Team Ryuusei, the Xros Heart Army, and the Hunter Eradication Army. And Kevin is a good guy now."

"Things change, Ben," Gwen added.

"They don't change that much. I'm keeping an eye on you," Young Ben said as he glared at Kevin.

"I'm shaking in my boots, pipsqueak," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if I touch it again, it can send him back," Ben said.

"Hell no!" Shadow barked as he pinned Ben to the ground.

"If you did that, we may end up with you from the future," Viral said.

"Like Ben 10,000!" Young Ben added, "That would be awesome!"

"No it would not!" Scar barked.

"Does everyone yell in the future?" Young Ben asked as he rubbed his ears.

"Not everyone," Ruka replied, "Hi. I'm Ruka."

"Ben Tennyson, but you already knew that," Young Ben grinned.

"We'll just let Paradox sort this out," Megaman X said, "Oh! Lan, there's a note on you."

"Huh?" Lan pondered before taking a note off his torso, "'Lan, I have a feeling Ben touched the time field. If he did, the one who is currently there with you may prove to be a valuable asset to the task at hand. Cheerio, Professor Paradox AKA Time-Walker.' Okay, this is annoying. Let's just get going."

"We're still stuck," Kevin said.

"No problem! I'm all recharged," Young Ben grinned before slapping it down, transforming into an orange, canine-like alien with no eyes, gills, slobbering jaw with visible fangs, black lips, and the symbol of its left shoulder armor.

"What's he planning to do?" Bumblebee asked before watching the alien begin to rip apart the wing with its teeth.

"Hey! Bad Wildmutt! Bad!" Ben shouted as he ran over and tapped the symbol, changing Young Ben back to normal.

"How'd you do that?" Young Ben asked.

"You wrecked the wing!" Kevin snapped.

"No biggie. You can always _steal_ another one," Young Ben said sugly.

"Did I really used to be that obnoxious?" Ben asked.

"'_Used_ to be?'" Gwen repeated.

"Go with a Galvanic Mechamorph," Onii-San advised.

"A what now?" Young Ben tilted his head.

"Upgrade," Ben and Gwen replied.

"Oh…Got it!" Young Ben replied before seeing the device was red, "Aw man…Timed out."

"I will handle this. Change Card! Tensou!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared.

_-Change. Downloadion!-_

Downloadion roared before gaining his body. Everyone quickly ran into the ship as Downloadion grabbed it. With a small effort, he pulled it out of the energy and put it back on course.

_-Change. DaiRyuuseiKnight!-_

"Thanks," Kevin said before the ship went off.

"I'm still confused about you," Shadow said, "How did you know what attack I was using on you? Everyone else I used it on got their limbs blown off…albeit the majority was all NetNavis, Lagann, or Scar."

"You attacks have evolved to the point they attack the existence of one. I have none," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

"You don't exist?" Gwen pondered.

"Dude, you're standing right here," Young Ben argued, "How can you _not_ exist?"

"…It is because there was no existence and nonexistence from when I am from," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, earning startled looks from nearly everyone.

"You are from farther than the time walkers can access, correct?" Nene asked.

"Yes."

"So we have a kid from the past and a guy who goes all out on even little kids from the future. Great…" Yuck groaned.

"I second that groan," Kevin nodded.

"Then you know of what happens, do you not?" Viral asked.

"Hai. It is…an eternal nightmare, far worse than the reign of the Phantom Blot within the Cartoon Wasteland," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "No life…no time…no space…Nothing…"

"Nothing?" Jing gulped.

"Soon, Space will be rendered beyond repair, Time distorted to the point of incomprehension, and Existence and Nonexistence…gone."

"But how are you here?"

"I am Ultima and Ultima is me. I trained to master my natural energy for years since I was created until I met my Masters, who transformed me into this form," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "I learned only recently that the weakest of my masters caused what had happened. His spirit was crushed by it. All he wished was to just take away the pain, not cause existence itself to end. They were able to send me back to this time with various orders with the topmost being to stop the Absolute Hunters before the one who regretted it and taught me everything he knew and how to counter it…he was destroyed along with my other masters. All I have of them is my EnergyCellular, which holds the assignments they gave me for this time that will be unlocked over time."

"Oh dear…" Sonia, Akari, and Ruka gasped.

"That's terrible!" Sari exclaimed.

"Hai. That is why I asked you to join, Lan-Dono," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, kneeling before Lan, "One of my masters…the very one who I could never beat in spars and who taught me all of my virtues…was you."

"Nani?" Lan exclaimed.

"As much as I want to know what's going on with this apocalypse you're talking about, we're here," Kevin said.

Everyone looked out one of the window and gasped. Surrounding them were multitudes and multitudes of Alien Xs of various sizes and genders. All of them were floating around in various positions.

"Celestialsapiens spend almost all of their time debating," Ben whispered, "It takes a lot to get their attention, and that's fine. We don't want it."

"Why?" Scar asked.

"Because a simple blink from then, and we're all wiped from existence with our powers transferred back to Lady Arceus," Shadow replied.

"How'd you know that?"

_"Me,"_ a voice said before a slender, silver-haired woman in a gold, emerald, and snow-white kimono appeared, _"Hello, everyone."_

"A-Arceus?" Onii-San gawked.

_"This is the only place I may reveal my true form,"_ Arceus giggled, _"It was something my fathers allowed me to have in trade for creating existence and be in that Pokemon Form."_

"How can we breathe with no air? Where's Grandpa Max? If this is the future, does everyone have jetpacks? Who won the last five World Series? Seriously, though, where are the jetpacks?" Young Ben began to ask, "Hey, if you're the one who made existence, why did you have me and dweeb have the same birthday? And can you make me a jetpack?"

"Ben! No more sugar! Give," Gwen ordered.

"I don't have any," Young Ben replied, looking away from her.

Gwen continued to glare at him. Young Ben caved before giving Gwen a pile of candy from his pockets. DaiRyuuseiKnight just tilted his head, hearing of the things Gwen had in her hands, but never seeing it up close.

"Thank you!" Gwen said as she began to walk away.

"Your butt is huge," Young Ben noted, earning a giggle from Arceus.

"What did you say?" Gwen snapped.

"He said your butt is…" Kevin began.

"I heard him!" Gwen barked.

"Just an observation," Young Ben argued.

"You were trying to hurt my feelings," Gwen said.

"How'd he do, big butt?" Yuck laughed as he fived Young Ben.

"You know, I almost forgot how much a jerk you used to be, Ben," Gwen said, referring to both Bens.

"Not your fault, Dweeb. Your big butt must be stopping your blood flow to your brain," Young Ben smirked.

"Everything's not a game. What we do is important. If you can't see that, maybe you _are_ just a kid," Kevin said, glaring at the younger Ben.

"You think I don't know? When it's hero time, if I mess up, somebody could die. From what you told me, if we mess up, everybody could die," Young Ben spoke.

"That's right," Sonia nodded.

"Maybe that's too much to have in your head when you have to win. Maybe if I pretend everything's a big joke, when the time comes, I'll be able to do what I have to do," Young Ben continued.

"Is that why you're so arrogant all the time? Because you're scared?" Gwen asked Young Ben.

"No, I'm actually oblivious," Young Ben replied.

"I still don't trust you," Ed said, glaring at Scar.

"Whatever, pipsqueak," Scar waved him off as he reclined in one of the chairs.

"Hold on, you're _now_ out to kill us?"

"Got no reason," Scar replied, "You can thank Viral for finding out who started the entire thing that caused my grudge against State Alchemists."

"So, uh…" Megaman X began.

"I'm going to kill you someday because you got my little sister pregnant before marriage, you know that, right?" Shadow glared, his three eyes glowing.

"Uh…Y-Yes, sir…" Megaman X gulped as he backed away and hid behind Wulf.

"So you're the unknown factor?" Onii-San pondered as he and Rokusho Zero walked around DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Yes. I have learned much about you, Onii-San, from the archives of the Zone Watchers," DaiRyuuseiKnight said.

"But those are locked up tightly," Rokusho Zero said, "How…?"

"KaiserKnight."

"Who now?" both asked.

"My giant form," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "The amalgamation of Downloadion, NettoBlue, and SaitoRed. It is what I used to defeat Phantom Abyss and to fight off the Zone Watchers that attempted to halt my work. I was ordered by Lan-Dono in the time not ahead to learn as much as I could about those of Team Ryuusei, the friends they had met, the enemies made, their families, everything. Your file was actually the smallest and most obscure since they had discovered you had managed to sneak in and destroy most of the files on yourself, leaving only the absolute base minimal. That being said, it wasn't that much. Close to a 'cheat sheet' actually."

"What can I say? I don't like myself to be known too well," Onii-San smirked. "Makes for a smaller trail to follow. Don't want every omnipotent guy out there thinking I'm a threat."

"What energy do you use? All I can sense from you is, well, nothing," Rokusho Zero said, "Yet I have seen your strength is nearly beyond Mana's at times."

_"…Ah. We're approaching the happy mother,"_ Arceus said as she pointed at a giant female Alien X, holding a tiny sphere of light that held a baby Alien X the size of one of the Pickmonz in it, _"There's the adorable little cutie, too…"_

"What is with girls and babies?" Kevin asked.

"They're adorable, that's why," Akari replied.

"Where do baby Alien X's come from?" Young Ben, Shoutmon, and Zenjirou asked.

"When two constellations love each other very much…"

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed, utterly appaled that Kevin was trying to corrupt Young Ben.

"What? I'm trying to help the kid out. I had to learn astrophysics on the streets," Kevin replied.

_"I'd rather not say where the first Celestialsapiens came from…"_ Arceus replied, looking a bit awkward at recalling it.

"You know…why doesn't Aggregor just absorb one of the others here instead of a baby Celestialsapien?" Inuyasha pondered.

"It's simple, actually. A newborn Celestialsapien has a single mind, not three like the older forms," Onii-San replied.

"So that means he won't have to deal with Bellicus and Serena," Ben frowned.

_"I'm not doing that, Ben,"_ Arceus said, reading the teen's mind.

"Aw man…" Ben groaned before something hit the ship.

"Something hit us! We're going down!" Kevin shouted as DaiRyuuseiKnight jumped out of the hole in the roof.

"Change Card! Tensou!"

_-Change. Downloadion-_

Downloadion roared before catching the smoking vessel. He gently lowered it to the hands of the mother Celestialsapien before changing back. The doors opened and two figures emerged. One resembled a muscular humanoid tiger with a white underbelly, muzzle, and hand-like paws with black spikes on the back of his fists. It had the Ultimatrix Symbol on its torso. The other was a muscular red alien with four yellow eyes, a redesigned shirt of Young Ben's with the symbol on his left shoulder, and black, skintight pants with three red spikes for feet and four arms in black, fingerless gloves.

"I was going for Upgrade, not Fourarms," the red alien growled.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Ultimatrix: Rath didn't want to go Rath! Rath wanted to be Big Chill!" the tiger alien barked before slumping, "It's not even funny anymore."

"How much stronger do I get when I'm older?" Fourarms asked.

"A _lot_, dude," Rath replied.

"Hey! That's Rath!" Turbo Duel gasped.

"You know this guy?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah! I fought him before! Except, it was another Saito-sensei who could turn into him and then into these mothman aliens called Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill," Turbo Duel replied.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. It was Palkia-san who brought him from another Zone," Turbo explained, "We had to beat him in order to be able to come here."

"He froze me in a block of ice! Huh…I guess that's how the others felt like when they were frozen for so many years and Geo with him being frozen for an hour," Turbo Duel pondered aloud as she tapped her chin, "At least a good Star Break Diable Jambe did the trick on him, I'll tell ya."

"St-Star Break?" Lyra Note: CKM gasped, "You know it?"

"Yeah. So do Marcus, Geo, Solo, Pat, and you," Rayne replied, "Although…I haven't seen Solo or Naruto since they left with Jiraiya-Ero."

"M-Me?"

"You think this lady knows we're here?" Yuck asked.

"Yep! Most likely, she's debating on what she's going to do with us," Onii-San replied.

"Oh dear…Let's hope it's pleasant," Rokusho Zero said.

"Incoming!" Kevin shouted as he pointed at an incoming Aggregor.

"You!" Lan snarled, donning his mask, **"I'll kill you!"**

"Lan, hold on…!" Onii-San began when Lan lunged at the incoming Osmosian Mutation, a golden drill forming on his forearm.

His drill spun with black energy as he charged. He swung the blade and collided it with Aggregor's fist, coated in water, electricity, and radiation. Lan was sent back into a lunging Yuck and onto the left hand of the Celestialsapien female. Aggregor began to fire bombs of air and water at them all. Gwen made a barrier of the energy, only for it to be dissipated by a blast of lightning from the chimera alien. He landed as Fourarms and Rath circled him from a distance.

"I can't image how you managed to beat me here, Tennyson. But it doesn't matter. I am going to kill you all and take the Ultimate Prize," Aggregor said as he pointed at the Alien X baby.

"And they say I talk too much," Fourarms grinned.

"Let me tell ya somethin' Ultimate Aggregor: Rath ain't gonna let no one be killed or absorbed by you!" Rath roared.

Rath lunged at Aggregor, only for him to grab the feline Alien by the leg after a duck and threw him into Fourarms. Ace threw a Hiken at the alien, only for his flames to be doused by blasts of water and sending him into the ship. Ashe growled as she A-Transed into Jetfire while Grey A-Transed into Jetstorm. They fused into Safeguard and threw a tornado of flames at him. Aggregor batted it away and zapped the two apart with a beam from his eyes.

"You won't get away this time!" Shadow roared, "Time for you to meet the new form of Arondight; Ddraig Goch!"

He slammed his gauntlet together and pulled them apart. The gauntlets glowed with red Ultima Energy before transforming into a new sword. It The weapon resembled Shadow's original head, but with the blade being the longest quill and colored a glowing red. The hilt resembled a dragon with two scales resembling Shadow's lower head quills. He swung it and unleashed a shockwave of silver Chaos Energy as Gwen threw spheres of violet energy at Aggregor. The spheres bounced off as Aggregor countered the shockwave with lasers of radiation from his eyes.

"Your Mana attacks cannot stop me," Aggregor said.

He punched the hand they were on hard, creating a shockwave that hit Gwen and knocked her out. Akari and Ruka sent out Perfect Chaos and Ancient Fairy Dragon at Aggregor, who simply electrocuted them and then hit the girls with a blast of pressurized air, knocking them into Inuyasha and Komatsu, knocking them out.

"Leave them alone!" Fourarms roared as he charged.

Aggregor grabbed Fourarms before flying into the air. He threw him down on the hand, landing on Bumblebee. Rath ran over with Toriko and got him off Bumblebee, who had changed into his Robot Mode. They looked up at Aggregor, flying in the air.

"It's over, Tennyson. All of your friends have fallen."

"Can't fight him like this…" Fourarms grunted as he got up, "Shoulda picked a flyer."

"Not a bad idea," Rath grinned.

He slapped the symbol on Fourarm's shoulder, releasing a flash of light. The light faded to reveal a new alien. It resembled a giant black and white fly. It had four green legs and two green pincer-arms. In the center of its black head with four tentacle eyes that had orange eyes was the symbol. Its tail tip resembled a wide, black spike while it had green wings. Everyone couldn't help but notice the stench the alien had.

"Stinkfly?" the alien pondered, "How did you…?"

"You'll learn how to do it later," Onii-San replied, "Now give us some cover."

"Right," Stinkfly nodded.

He quickly flew off and began to fire green slime from his eyes at Aggregor as Lyra Note: CKM, Ashe A-Transed as Queenbee, and . Rath slapped his Ultimatrix Symbol and changed. He had turned into a plant-like alien made of green and black vines. He had a black face with red and yellow plants resembling fire and green eyes.

"Swampfire!" the alien declared.

He then slapped the Ultimatrix Symbol, gaining four spikes. His form began to transform once more. Swampfire now appeared as humanoid tree with three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue-colored napalm kerosene gel-like solution. He was the same size as the original Swampfire with the same feet. He now had a blue Heatblast-like face inside a blue bubble. His body was composed of petrified wood.

"_Ultimate_ Swampfire!" the alien declared.

"That's what Ultimatrix did with his mothman alien!" Turbo Duel gasped.

"Plant Guy? Just a copy of Wildvine," Stinkfly complained.

"Sure…Remember the time Wildvine did _this_?" Ultimate Swampfire asked.

He grabbed something off his back and threw it. They revealed themselves to be blue seeds. The flyers flew over them with Aggregor giving chase. He was ensnared by the vines that grew almost immediately from the seeds. Ultimate Swampfire unleashed beams of blue flames from his hands as the others with long range attacks open fired as well. The smoke cleared before Aggregor ripped through them. He blasted everyone but Ace out of the sky with a blast of pressurized wind and then dousing Ace with a blast of pressurized water. Aggregor was about to electrocute Ace when a giant yellow and black first slugged him away from the hands.

"What?" Shadow gasped, seeing the King Kittan Deluxe before them that split into King Kittan, Kiyalunga, and Dayakkaiser appear out of a neon green portal.

"You followed us?" Ace asked as he looked up at the massive machine.

King Kittan turned around. He looked at Ace's eyes and back to them. King Kittan nodded before opening his jaws, revealing an empty cockpit. Ace grinned before jumping into it, shaking the water off. Ashe and Pandora got into their own Gunmen and quickly reformed the King Kittan Deluxe. The Gunman roared as it swung its lance at Aggregor, who quickly flew over it.

"But I thought King Kittan was destroyed in the Death Spiral Sea!" Yoko gasped.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…Yeah, about that…" Onii-San began.

"You rebuilt it, didn't you?" Simon asked.

"Yep!" Onii-San grinned, "By the way…You know what I find weird? How did they get here?"

"You don't think…?" Yoko began.

"It could be…" Simon added.

-Take this!- King Kittan roared as his lance transformed into a giant drill –King Kittan…Giga…Drill…_Breaker_!-

With a mighty lunge, the King Kittan Deluxe shot off at Aggregor with everyone still standing firing their attacks with the drill. The attack collided with Aggregor, creating a giant explosion. The smoke faded and reveal the three Gunmen were knocked away, crushing the ship and making Kevin cry out in sadness at seeing his ship get wrecked like that. Aggregor's tentacle-like hair stretched out and wrapped around everyone but Kevin, Onii-San, Simon, Lagann, Taiki, Arceus, Nene, Turbo Duel, Shadow, Viral, the Digimon, Toriko, Megaman X, and Lan. They cried out in pain as they were electrocuted, making them revert back to their normal forms.

"Why you…!" Turbo Duel growled, "Star Break! Fire Leo!"

"So it is true…" Onii-San said as Turbo Duel was engulfed in flames.

The flames reached the height of a gym and parted. Red flames roared off Rayne's new the seemed to turn lighter as they neared Rayne's form. Her jumpsuit had turned a brilliant orange while the street-line patters had turned into yellow stars. Her armor had increased with scarlet and orange armor replacing it all. White lion claws emerged from the back of her hands while her fists were covered in the armor to make it seems as if the claws were her hands. Her head armor had gained a lion-like shape to them while the flames engulfed her head like a lion's mane. Her leg armor had two wheels on each feet and the lower leg armor was larger with spikes on the knees and the feet had gold lion-shaped symbols on them. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were a deep scarlet when seen through the visor. She began to spin around on her left leg for a few moments before her leg caught fire.

"Diable…Jambe!" Turbo Duel: Fire Leo declared.

"Let's go, Taiki!" Shoutmon declared.

"Hai. Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon! Pickmonz! Sparrowmon! Dai Ryuusei Megaman X! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5!"

"Diable Jambe: Collier Shoot!" Turbo Duel shouted as she delivered a powerful, heat-filled kick to Aggregor's neck.

"Meteor Impact!" the DigiXros Warrior roared as he rammed his free fist into Aggregor's body, who grunted on the impact of the two attacks.

He slugged the two away from him. Turbo Duel unleashed a barrage of flaming wheels shaped like donuts at him while Dai Ryuusei Megaman X fired his lasers. Aggregor flew around to dodge the attack before sending lightning at the two. He landed beside the Baby Alien X's sphere and ran in…only to find Onii-San in it, carrying the Alien X Baby in his arms.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh…Oh boy…" Onii-San paled before dasing out of the sphere, carrying the Alien X Baby as fast as his legs could carry him traces of Spiral Energy trying to materialize, but to no avail.

"Get back here!" Aggregor roared as he gave chase, all the while Young Ben was slowly waking up.

"Aw man…It's timed out!" Young Ben gasped, seeing his device had turned red, before seeing Kevin, "Wake up! You can still stop him!"

"Uh…What…?" Kevin groaned as he woke up.

"You can absorb the Omnitrix like you did before. You'll have all my powers," Young Ben offered.

"No. If I'm going to do this, I'd better go with the 'A' game," Kevin replied as he reached for the Ultimatrix when Onii-San and Aggregor ran him over, knocking him out.

"Whoa…That was a bit anticlimactic," Young Ben sweatdropped as Ben, groaning, got up, "You okay?"

"Fine," Ben replied, "What's going on?"

"Kevin got knocked out," Young Ben replied, "And the Omnitrix is timed out."

"Same with the Ultimatrix," Ben said, showing his device to Young Ben, as Onii-San tripped and the Baby Alien X rolled ahead a few feet.

"And now to obtain the Ultimate Prize," Aggregor smirked as he reached for the defenseless child.

"Mega Flame!" a voice roared.

**Cue – Blazing Blue Flare**

Aggregor barely dodged the attack. Greymon roared as he rammed into Aggregor and batted him back with his tail. Zone Protoman appeared, his armor bulkier with a sun-shaped shield on his back and a broadsword made entirely of Ultima Crystals. His hair was done in a style like Ed's, but half of it was black and the other half was white. The horn of his helmet had elongated and resembled a blade. His shoulder guards, knee guards, boots, and helmet all resembled dragon heads.

"Zone Protoman?" Will gasped as he got up, reactivating the KAISER Armor: Model Gurren Lagann.

"It's good to see you again, Will," Zone Protoman smirked before looking at Greymon, "Greymon! DigiXros!"

"Yes, Master!" Greymon roared, "Greymon!"

"Zone Protoman: Kaiser Mode!" Zone Protoman roared.

"DigiXros!"

The two turned into a blue beam of energy and a red beam of energy. The two energies collided and created a pillar of gold flames. The flames parted and a new figure slugged Aggregor away from Onii-San and the Alien X baby. He was as tall as Shoutmon X4K and decked in scarlet and cobalt armor. His shoulder guards were black and white and resembled dragon heads that reminded everyone of Greymon's helmet. On the back of his arms were cobalt plating with scarlet dragon head armor that went past his black, clawed fists by a foot each with two horns on the back of each 'head.' His boots resembled two scarlet dragons for the feet parts and cobalt dragon heads for the upper parts. His torso had gold marking that were foreign to many of them except for Nene and the Digimon. His head resembled an orange dragon head made of metal fused with a knight's helmet, red eyes looking through the sockets, with three horns. On his back was a broad sword that was as tall as him with a larger version of Zone Protoman: Kaiser Mode's shield. He unsheathed the two weapons and entered a stance.

"KaiserGreymon: Model Zone Protoman!" the DigiXros figure declared.

"Hello," SpacialClockman said as he appeared.

"Ah! You must be SpacialClockman!" Shadow gasped.

"Yes, yes I am. Just dropping off someone to help. However, I best leave before the locals see me," Spacial Clockman said before vanishing, "Oh, and Simon, Yoko, you may want to look behind the ship with Lagann. Cheerio!"

"I hate that guy almost as much as I hate Paradox," Bass growled.

"Burning Slasher!" KaiserGreymon roared.

KaiserGreymon released a burning shockwave from his blade, exploding on contact with Aggregor. The smoke cleared and a slightly burnt Aggregor charged out of it and rammed KaiserGreymon with a nuclear-infused punch. The DigiXros Warrior skidded back a few meters from the impact, but seemed to have been unaffected by the attack. He looked down before picking up Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5.

"You look like you could use some help," KaiserGreymon said.

"Aren't you…an Absolute Hunter?" the DigiXros NetNavi asked in Shoutmon's voice.

"Anti-Absolute Justice BattleChip," KaiserGreymon replied, "I apologize for Greymon and my actions when I was under their control and this Zone's Master and myself in their parts in the Absolute Hunters."

"I'll forgive you since you were under control, but not the asses," the DigiXros NetNavi replied, "Now let's deal with this guy."

"Right!" KaiserGreymon nodded, "Enryūgeki!"

"Impact Laser!" the DigiXros NetNavi roared.

Kaiser grasped his blade with both hands as it glowed. The broadsword transformed into a crossbow. Energy gathered at the tip before he pulled the two triggers on the sides, firing a giant bow of flames. Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5 fired his strongest laser attack. The two attack fused and struck Aggregor, making him grunt in pain. He turned to them and vanished. He appeared before the two and blasted them away with a shot of pressurized air, splitting them back.

"Now that there are no more distractions, I can finally claim my prize," Aggregor said as he turned from the others, only to see Onii-San still standing between him and the Alien X Baby.

**Cue- Sonic Colors Music Extended - Final Boss - Part 2**

Onii-San only stared directly into Aggregor's eyes. However, this look wasn't filled with the bravado it had before when he was being chased. Those were the eys of a man who was forced into a corner, their life and the life of their pursuer on the chopping block. As the chimera alien took a step towards the child, a wave of black energy suddenly rose from Onii-San's body, forcing Aggregor back as the area surrounding Onii-San in twenty feet in every direction suddenly became pitch black.

"Aggregor. I will not let you harm this child," Onii-San said in a cold tone, his voice not wavering as the black fissure of energy continued to hold strong. At that moment, a dark blue silhouette with glowing red eyes appeared within the black field behind him.

_W-What? Is this child creating illusions with his soul alone?_Aggregor thought as the silhouette behind him continued to change shape, othe only consistency being the glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce everything there all at once.

At the same time, everyone else began to shudder under this strange power. For everyone there, the silhouette behind Onii-San would transform into their worst nightmare incarnate before changing into another shape, the eyes staring into their souls as their hearts, and maybe Aggregor's itself, filled with fear.

'_This just like that time...'_Megaman X and Lan paled. _'__Like back in Resembool when the grass started dying at his feet for no reason.'_

"Aggregor... Your existence is a stain on existence itself..." Onii-San drolled out as he was seemingly unaffected by what was going on around him, or the monstrous silhouettes appearing behind him. "If not by my hands, then by someone else's. Regardless, that mistake shall be rectified. Today!"

"Don't think you can intimidate me with some kind of illusion!" Aggregor roared as he tried to approach the darkness between him and his prize, only to be forced back by some invisible force.

"Ah, but that's the fun part. This is no mere illusion," Onii-San said as his eyes darkened until they became pitch black, almost like one was staring into a black hole being consumed by another. "This... is my soul..."

"What?" Lan asked in shock.

"Megaman X, Sonia... Lan. Remember back in the Pokémon world when I said I doubted if I was human anymore?" Onii-San asked as his skin began to pale, Megaman X and Sonia nodding, while Lan realized that Onii-San had known he was there back then. "Well, I was actually lying back then..." he continued as his skin continued to pale further. "From the beginning, I doubted I was ever human. Maybe I was born as something more... or something less..." he said as his skin became pure white, standing out from the darkness that enveloped him. "Regardless of all that, I will not let you take this child," he stated in finality as he locked eye with Aggregor, the roots of his dark brown hair turning silver.

"A few aesthetic changes won't stop me," Aggregor said as he tried once more to force his way toward his prize.

At that moment, Onii-San's hair had turned halfway silver. He then turned to the others, an almost pleading look in his eyes as he looked towards everyone. "Guys... No matter what I become... Promise me... Promise me you won't change the way you look at me... Please."

"What do you mean Onii-San?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. What would make us see you any differently?" Sari asked.

Onii-San simply closed his eyes, his hair turning completely silver to the tips now. "Knowing what I truly am," he answered, pausing until he spoke once more, his hair waving behind him by some unseen force.

"A monster."

At that moment, the wave of darkness suddenly compressed itself upon Onii-San, the sound of bones snapping and reforming echoing through the space as his leg muscles began to shift under his pant legs. The next moment his shins extended before bending forward, like that of a demon's as his toes suddenly split in half down the middle, pitch black claws forming and tearing his shoes to shreds. At the same time, pointed black talons burst out from the tops and outsides of his feet as his spine began to elongate, and his chest expand.

At that point, his hands began to convulse before his forearms suddenly tore themselves all the way down to his wrists, black bony plates forming over his forearms and hands, forming black claws over his hands. The next moment, his bicep muscles began to tear themselves in two up to his shoulders, tearing his shirt to shreds as more armor plating grew out in an effusion of blood and muscle. Next, white bone mass began to move beneath his shoulder muscles before bursting out, tearing his shirt even further as the two masses of bone at his shoulder began to turn pitch black. The next moment, the black mass of bone on his left shoulder remodeled itself into a ten-faced five pointed star, the mass on his right shoulder forming into a jagged drill-like extention.

At that point, his teeth clenched as they began to form into long fangs, the sides of his face bulging before two more black talons burst from his cheekbones just below his eyes, jutting forward as his silver hair finally stopped growing, resembling a seven foot long tail that hovered above the ground and his own body like a magnetically repulsed object. The next moment, pitch black horns suddenly grew from the sides of his head, curving outward before curving back inward and coming to fine points straight above his head. The next moment, his outfit tore itself apart even further as eight bone spikes suddenly tore themselves from his back, four below each shoulder as the droplets of blood fell from the tips seeming to freeze in mid-air, his shirt turning dark crimson with blood until that too froze too.

At that point, Onii-San now stood at equal height to Aggregor, as opposed to before when he hardly reached his waist. The pitch blak aura still existed, as did the drop in temperature.

_**"This... is what I truly am..."**_the creature stated in a dark voice, almost as if the devil himself were speaking to them. _**"A true monster."**_

Upon seeing his form, everyone except for Aggregor, Nene, and DaiRyuuseiKnight began to slowly inch backwards, fear etched onto their faces as the kid they knew had suddenly transformed into a horrifying monster.

Upon seeing this, the creature sighed sadly. _**"Oh well... I guess I was expecting too much... After all... why would anyone continue to be friends with someone after seeing them transform into a horrible beast... I suppose once this is over... I'll have to leave... It isn't like I'll be accepted now."**_

At that moment, the others slowly swallowed their fear before getting to their feet and looking Onii-San right in the eye.

"Onii-San! No matter what shape you take! You'll still be our friend!" Megaman X shouted, earning a raised eyebrow from Onii-San, which was now silver like his hair.

"He's right! You helped us out on the Ourorborous!" Ashe added as she looked right at him.

"So what if you look different?" Sari said leveling her gaze at him. "Thanks to you, not only did I survive Prometheus' attack, but I got to learn who I really am."

"She's right! I'm part dragon, but you don't look at me any differently!" Lan said. "The least I can do is give you the same treatment."

"You helped me when I didn't ask for it, but you did anyway and almost died," Ruka said trying to keep her fear from reaching her voice. "No matter what shape you take, you'll always be my nii-san."

"We promised we wouldn't look at you any differently, and that's what we're going to do," Ace finished, everyone nodding in agreement and putting in their own two cents.

The space was completely silent, devoid of any noise until Onii-San's sigh broke that silence.

_**"Thank you... everyone,"**_Onii-San said with a sigh before turning back to Aggregor. _**"You see that? Even**_**when**_**I become as horrifying a monster as you, my allies, no, my friends, still believe in me. So... it is for their sake, and the sake of this child who exists without sin, that I will defeat you,"**_he finished as the black aura around him began to fade.

**Cue - Bahasa Palus**

"So what if you've changed form?" Aggregor roared as he rushed at Onii-San, "Once I kill you, I'll just absorb you before that child. Then we'll see how confident in your friends you are then."

The next moment, Onii-San appeared before Aggregor, his left foot forward with his right foot at his side, his right palm facing forward with his left arm at his side, faster than anyone could see.

"In the blink of an eye, the opponent will receive seven strikes to the body, being divided into eight pieces," Onii-San said as the entire space in every direction suddenly turned pure white, except for the other Alien Xs around them.

_**"Ultimate Secret Technique..."**_Onii-San roared as he delivered a palm strike to the center of Aggregor's chest with his right hand, the kanji for **Kyouka Suigetsu**flashing behind from everyone's perspective as cracks appeared in Aggregor's armor. The next moment he delivered a strike to the right side of Aggregor's chest with his extended left hand, the kanji for **Kacho Fuugetsu**appearing as Aggregor's head was knocked back, blood seeping out of his mouth. When he brought his head back forward, he quickly regretted it as Onii-San suddenly delivered a right knee to his chin, the kanji for**Hyakka Ryouran**appearing as his metal collar suddenly became warped from the impact. The next moment he delivered a brutal right fisted strike to above where the first strike was given, the kanji for**Ryuuryoku Kakou**appearing as a blue beam of energy shot through his back. He then brought his hands to his right side in the same position he used when he used the Turtle Devastation Wave, only to bring both palms forward into his opponent's shoulders, the kanji for **Hika Rakuyou**appearing as various cracks appeared throughout his arms. He then delivered a double karate chop to both his sides with his palms facing forward, the kanji for **Tenka Kinjou**appearing as Aggregor's legs broke beneath him as Onii-San's hands dug into his now-shattered armor. The next moment he leapt a few feet into the air before delivering a powerful axe kick to the back of Aggregor's head with such force that the shockwave sent everyone's hair flying behind them, the kanji for **Rakka Rouzeki**appearing as Aggregor's broken body bounced away from the powerful onslaught of attacks.

_**"Kyotouryuu: Shichika Hachiretsu!"**_Onii-San finished as the kanji for **Ultimate Secret Technique, Kyotouryuu: Shichika Hachiretsu**appeared behind him in a crimson explosion before appearing in red streaks for a few moments, Aggregor's defeated form at his feet as he stepped backwards before falling to his knees.

"N...No way..." Ben said in complete shock as Aggregor's broken form lay on the ground a few meters away from where he'd started.

"That was so cool," Young Ben said in awe.

"He defeated Aggregor in a single blow," Gwen said in shock.

"Actually, it was seven blows chained together," Kevin said. "But still, even for Aggregor to take that much damage, there must've been some serious power from his attacks."

-Unidentified DNA structure detected- the Omnitrix spoke as the yellow beam shone over Onii-San's exhausted form, only to turn red midway before retreating into it. -Unable to catologue DNA signature-

That earned a shocked look from Ben until another voice boomed out.

"You did it!" Lan cheered. "You stopped Aggregor!"

The only answer he got was Onii-San panting heavily, his breath labored as he got onto his knees. "Scar... Can you come over here for a sec? I need your help."

The Ishvalan nodded before walking over to him, the child's body returning to its original size, his eyes and skin returning to their original color, though his hair still stayed the same length as it changed back from silver to grey, his monstrous features still there.

"Everyone... I know this may sound strange, but I need you to turn around and cover your ears for a minute," Onii-San said as he coughed out some blood onto his forearm, not wanting to get any on the Alien X Mother's hands.

As Scar stood beside their now demonic friend, everyone reluctantly turned around, covering their ears wondering why their friend had asked this of them, or as to why he called Scar.

The next moment, things were silent, but then a brief flash of red appeared in Ed's line of sight, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he turned around.

"Scar! What're you doing!" Ed roared as his eyes narrowed, his right hand on Onii-San's head between his horns as red alchemic energy arced over his arm. "Get away from him!" he roared as he got to his feet.

"No! Don't do it!" Ruka cried as she turned around too.

However, it was too late as Scar's alchemic energy coursed through Onii-San's body, a cry escaping his lips as everyone rushed forward, hoping to stop the man in time to save Onii-San.

The next moment, red alchemic energy arched across Onii-San's body before the black horns, talons, claws, and plating on his body began to crack before shattering into a fine powder. When the alchemic energy faded, Scar let the boy down onto his knees, his body smoking as everyone got ready to kill scar for what they did to their friend, only for a voice to stop them in their tracks.

"There..." Onii-San panted as the tears in his feet, shins, arms, shoulders, and head began stitching themselves together, everyone stopping their assault on Scar in shock as to what they've just seen, until he was good as new, minus his completely torn outfit. "With that done... I can continue to remain as a human... a little longer... Thanks Scar..." he said before passing out.

The Ishvalan nodded, "Not the most sensible approach to return to your human form, but the most effective nonetheless."

"Still, the pain must've been beyond anything he'd ever felt before," Viral said, remembering the time his arm was blown off.

"Or what you all will know of," a voice said.

Everyone quickly turned to the Alien X Baby and paled. The infant's cries echoed around the Forge of Creation as it was grasped tightly in the arms of the chimera alien.

"At last…The Ultimate Prize is mine!" Aggregor declared as he held up the Baby Alien X, despite his broken form as blood pooled at his feet.

"No!" everyone conscious screamed.

Black lightning roared off Aggregor as his hands began to glow. The baby began to cry as it seemed to begin to fade away. Aggregor seemed to begin to turn into the colors of the Celestialsapiens until the black turned into a deep, venom-scarlet color. Two more eyes appeared on his face as his fangs, horns, and claws grew.

_**"At last, I am omnipotent!"**_ Ultimate Aggregor roared.

* * *

**Me: With the powers of the infant Celestialspaien now in the possession of Aggregor, will the group be able to win? Find out, next time.**


	87. B10UA: Forge Of Creation Part 2

**Me: Update!**

* * *

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got***

* * *

The ones that had passed out were slowly regaining consciousness. Their eyes widened as they saw Ultimate Aggregor-now Omni-Aggregor-floating before them all. They quickly got back with the others to get a recap on what happened.

"So what do we do?" Zenjirou whimpered.

"We have to fight harder than before," Shadow replied as a black aura began to resonate off him, "Ultra Shadow."

"Enki-Durga Armor!" Viral roared as he transformed into a suit of armor resembling the Tengen Toppa Gunman version, "Any reason for this, Lady Arceus? I was going for the normal Enki-Durga, not Tengen Toppa."

_"Well…Oh, we don't have time for that!"_ Arceus barked as she formed a sphere of energy in her hands, _"He has committed treason on existence!"_

"And _that_ is why I _never_ ever go near her during her period," Onii-San whispered, earning a zap of the rear by the mad creator of Existence, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! My bad! My bad!"

"And me with just Lagann…" Simon gulped, really wishing for Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann about now.

"Simon!" Yoko called, getting the attention of the boy, "Over here!"

"What is it?"

Simon ran over in Lagann before gawking. Behind the ship, laying on its back, was the Gurren. The mouth was opened, revealing no driver but a note. Yoko hopped into it and picked up the note.

"'Thought it might help. Sorry I couldn't get your boy toy. SpacialClockman,'" Yoko read before nodding, "Simon!"

"Right!" Simon nodded, "Lagann Impact!"

"Renewed Combining! Gurren Lagann!" Simon and Yoko shouted as Gurren Lagann stood up and extended its GurrenWing.

"The Gurren Lagann!" Onii-San gasped.

"Oi, Megaman," Ultra Shadow said as he tossed Megaman X the Chaos Emeralds he had, "That should make seven, right?"

"…Yeah. Taiki-kun!"

"Right! DigiXros!" Taiki shouted.

"DigiXros!"

"Super Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5BK!" Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X declared, now a fusion of his previous DigiXroses with the Xros Heart Army, "Marcus!"

"Right!" the DATS member nodded before slamming his fist against the DigiXros NetNavi's fist, engaging the Digisoul, "Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!"

"Agumon X, Shinka! ShineGreymon X!"

"Now let's go! GeoGreySword!"

ShineGreymon X roared as a sphere of flames erupted before him. It parted and revealed the blade, but different. Multiple crystals lined the weapon and it had a fresh coating of metal. The blade had turned into a pure gold color with the red lines now a deeper shade of it. The weapon split into two blades and ShineGreymon smirked.

-Nene, it seems I will have to fight as well- a voice said from Nene's black Xros Loader.

'Hai. Reload: DarkKnightmon," Nene said.

A white beam of light emerged from her Xros Loader before transforming into a Digimon the size of Gurren Lagann. He resembled a knight in black and gold armor with a long black and white cape. On his right shoulder was a round black helmet while his right shoulder had a strange curved blade-like weapon. In his right hand was a two-sided red lance. Ben activated his Ultimatrix and slammed it down.

"Alien X! Seconded! Motion Carried! Activating Evolutionary Function!" Alien X declared.

He slammed down on the Ultimatrix Symbol, gaining the four spikes. His form transformed once more. Green armor began to spiral around his torso, lower legs, and arms. Shoulder guards resembling Bellicus and Serena formed on the shoulders. His spikes extended a bit as well.

"_Ultimate_ Alien X!" Ultimate Alien X declared.

Young Ben activated the Omnitrix. He slammed down on it and released a flash of light. The light faded to reveal a giant that took up the right hand-which was the only hand they weren't on-and easily dominated Gurren Lagann in height. He had spikes on his arms and head with yellow bulbs on the sides of his face. The Omnitrix symbol was on his torso while he had red designs on his white form.

"Way Big!" the alien declared, his voice booming and deep.

"Sonia-sama, may I borrow Sapphire Pegasus?" DaiRyuuseiKnight asked.

"Um…S-sure," Sonia replied as she handed the knight the Crystal Beast.

"Arigatou," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he took out his EnergyCellular, "Sapphire Pegasus! Tensou!"

_-Summon! Sapphire Pegasus!-_

From a sphere of cobalt light, a mechanical version of Sapphire Pegasus flew out with more armor on the back of the front legs, back of the neck, and rear. DaiRyuuseiKnight jumped onto its back, gaining more black and white armor on his shoulders. He took out another card.

"Tensou Gattai!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he activated the card.

_-Combine! SapphireKnight!-_

Sapphire Pegasus neighed before its head and tail shot off as DaiRyuuseiKnight jumped off. His head went into his body along with his arms, leaving the shoulders. The end of the winged horse connected to where DaiRyuuseiKnight's head was and flipped back a little, revealing it to be more of a long ponytail to a helmet and a new face. The remaining part of the back end of the winged horse connected with the shoulders to form a new torso. The armor on the back of the front legs swiveled forward and attached to the bottom part of the front legs, forming humanoid knight legs made of silver and gold armor along with a silver and gold waist. The back of the mecha Sapphire Pegasus went upwards and spun around by 180 degrees. The back split apart with the hind legs transforming into armored arms and shoulders with intricate gold designs on the shoulders and wrists. DaiRyuuseiKnight combined to form the torso and head. The head then transformed into a gold and silver sword/lance.

"SapphireKnight, Advent!" SapphireKnight declared as his wings spread out.

"Whoa…" Sonia awed as Lan engaged his Dragon Armor: Shining Dragon Mode.

"KAISER Armor: Mo-Shogun Mode!" Will shouted as his armor transformed into bulky, purple and white shogun-like armor with two wakizashi coated in Spiral Energy as Ace, Ashe, and Pandora formed the King Kittan Deluxe.

"Let's go!" the fighters declared as they flew at Omni-Aggregor.

_**"It is futile,"**_ Omni-Aggregor said as he snapped his left hand.

From nothing, he created a dragon made of lava that rushed at them. King Kittan Deluxe fired a laser that ripped through the lava dragon, but was swatted away with a single twitch of Omni-Aggregor's left pinky. King Kittan Deluxe and Gurren Lagann created a Giga Drill Break and collided with the chimera…only for the drills to shattered and their mechas to split apart into their original forms, the limbs ripped to shreds. They landed near the ship with Lagann landing on it.

"Oh come on!" Kevin snapped.

Ultimate Alien X fired a beam of space at Omni-Aggregor, who returned it with the same move. The resulting explosion was blown away as Ultimate Alien X and Lan rammed into the Chimera and delivered powerful blows to him. SapphireKnight jumped over them and sliced Omni-Aggregor with his weapon covered in gold Ultima Energy a few times. Omni-Aggregor unleashed a powerful shockwave of radiation, water, wind, earth, and space at everyone, knocking them back. Ultra Shadow fired a beam the size of Jupiter at Omni-Aggregor, who simply caught it and ate it like a meatball. Ultra Shadow growled before lunging at Omni-Aggregor with Arondight as Super Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5BK flew alongside him, engulfed in flames. The two blades collided with Omni-Aggregor and instantly shattered. The two gawked before Omni-Aggregor ripped them to shreds. The shreds of the DigiXros NetNavi glowed before landing before Taiki as their basic Digimon Forms and NetNavi Form while Shadow regenerated beside them from just a single piece of skin. Everyone just had to shudder at what the Ultimate Life Form did.

_"Here I go! Ultimate Burst Stream Sword!"_ Lan roared as he swung his strongest attack at Omni-Aggregor.

_**"It is futile. Your attacks cannot harm me,"**_ Omni-Aggregor scoffed.

The attack just phased right through him. Omni-Aggregor appeared before Lan and simply flicked him. Lan crashed into Way Big as he was about to fire a laser. The laser went off and hit SapphireKnight, forcing him out of his combination and land beside the others, Sapphire Pegasus changing back into its card and a second one for DaiRyuuseiKnight, who was panting and kneeling. Ultimate Alien X roared as he fired a shockwave of power at Omni-Aggregor, who fired the beam of space at the Ultimate Alien form of the Celestialsapien. The two attacks collided and Omni-Aggregor's overpowered Ultimate Alien X's, which collided with the Ultimate Alien. The resulting explosion sent him into Way Big and Lan, forcing the two Bens to changed back and for Lan's armor to shatter. ShineGreymon X roared as he attempted to slice the monster in three when his blade was turned to dust and his form forced all the way back into a sphere of black fuzz with yellow eyes that landed in Marcus's arms. DarkKnightmon, Viral, and Will lunged at him, only for DarkKnightmon to be backhanded and rammed into Viral and Will, sending them into the others. Viral got back up and jumped at him again as Omni-Aggregor formed a pitch-black broadsword. Viral's mechanical limbs and his two normal limbs pulled out thirteen katanas and a kanbo. The two began to fight until they made a stalemate, ending with Viral's weapons breaking and Omni-Aggregor kicked him into Shadow, breaking the armor.

_**"Is that all?"**_ Omni-Aggregor scoffed before being struck by a sphere of energy that actually sent him back ten meters.

_"Your opponent is_me_now!"_ Arceus roared as the gold of her outfit transformed into black while forming a sphere of black energy, _"Judgment: Dark Type!"_

Omni-Aggregor retaliated with the same attack. The two spheres collided and made a large explosion. Omni-Aggregor appeared before Arceus.

_**"I am beyond you now,**_**god**_**,"**_ Omni-Aggregor scoffed as he easily batted Arceus into the others, actually making her cough up blood while multiple cuts and injuries formed on her body and outfit, _**"Just face it. None of you can stop me now! Resistance if futile! Ahahahaha!"**_

"…No…" Lan began to hyperventilate.

"Uh oh…" Onii-San, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Rokusho Zero said with DaiRyuuseiKnight the one paling the most.

"I…I can't take it…I can't take this anymore!" Lan began to shout as tears began to fall, "These deaths…the kidnappings…this pain within my heart…"

"Lan-san…" Taiki whispered.

"I just keep on failing!" Lan shouted as he banged his fists on the floor, the tears refusing to stop flowing, "Seeing my nakama getting hurt like this…Learning my dad died because of this…this devil! …No more…No more…No…_Moooorrrrrre!"_

His Arcana symbol began to glow even brighter than the last time it resonated. Ruka's Signer mark began to glow. At Fairy Tail, the Signers saw their marks were glowing as well while Saito's medallion unleashed its light. The marks and medallion vanished. On Lan's back, the Crimson Dragon, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Red Eyes Black Dragon Symbols appeared along with the medallion. His Arcana Mark vanished before the symbol on DaiRyuuseiKnight's helmet appeared on his torso, over his heart.

_"What is this…?"_ Arceus gasped as Lan's form turned into the white flames, _"This isn't the same powers I have seen the other Disciples of my fathers use before. It is…on a higher level."_

"He's using his Disciple Powers," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "However…This time he knows what must be done with them."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"The other times he unleashed that form, his mind was set aside for killing instincts," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "This time…It is different. He knows what must be done this time as does the power."

Suddenly, the Celestialsapiens, except for the mother Celestialsapien, turned into white flames that entered Lan's state. His eyes snapped open, revealing the purest of blue. He let out a powerful, dragonic roar before being engulfed in a pillar of white flames.

_**"What's this now?"**_ Omni-Aggregor pondered.

_'This feeling…I've felt it before…'_ Arceus thought, starting to shake a little.

The white flames parted, revealing a new figure. He resembled Lan, but more feminine in appearance. He was slightly slender and a bit older, around his mid-twenties. His hair, the purest of white that made even the purest snow seem tainted beyond cleansing, gently flowed behind his back and between his two slender, majestic, angelic dragon wings. His hands had small claws that were curved at the tips just barely seen. On his shoulder were what seemed like heat generators made of strange runic tablets. In his left hand was a strange, curved sword with the image of a slender, white, angelic dragon on it. He looked at Arceus before giving a soft smile to her. For a second, Arceus thought she saw someone she knew in Lan's new form's place.

_"Ah…!"_ Arceus gasped, _'It can't be…!'_

"What's wrong?" Sari asked.

_"It can't be…He could be doing this…"_ Arceus sniffled.

"She's…crying?" Toriko whispered.

_"He's using his form…as a Medium for his spirit,"_ Arceus spoke, _"Father!"_

"Eh? F-Father?" everyone gasped before looking back at Lan.

_"Osmosian, this has gone on long enough,"_ Lan spoke, his voice the same as when he roared Aggregor's name in the Game Engine, while everyone noted the inside of his mouth had turned blue, _"If you do not stop your insanity, then I will do it for you."_

**Cue – Tick Tick Boom**

_**"You do not scare me, infant. I am beyond you,"**_ Omni-Aggregor sneered before making a small circle with his left hand and pushing outwards.

A spider-lady demon appeared before him. The demon lunged at Lan, its mandible showing and dripping with venom. Lan's left eye twitched and the demon was incinerated in flames that erupted from her form. Lan vanished from sight before appearing before Ultimate Aggregor, slamming him with his blade and sending Ultimate Aggregor flying across the Forge of Creation.

"Arceus-sama, what do you mean 'father?'" Taiki asked.

_"One of my fathers, Reshiram the Lord of Flames, has Lan-kun as a Disciple of his. He's actually using that link between them to appear before us,"_ Arceus explained.

_**"I will not lose!"**_ Omni-Aggregor roared as he fired space-colored lasers from all over his body.

Lan batted all the lasers away with a simple wave of his free hand. He flew at Ultimate Aggregor, turning into a blur of white flames. The blur raced by Omni-Aggregor once and left thousand of slice marks all over him. Ultimate Aggregor screamed as space-colored blood roared out of him. He made a circle with his hand and pushed forward. A giant dragon made of space appeared and charged at Lan. Lan simply rose his blade before the dragon was absorbed into it. A swirl of white flames began to roar off the blade, literally releasing a roar.

_"It will not work. I and my Bankai-Reshiram Lifecalibur-are beyond you,"_ Lan said as he held out his free hand, _"Blue Fire."_

Omni-Aggregor coughed before screaming in pain, releasing blue flames from his mouth. Everyone looked with shocked expressions at what Lan had done. Lan vanished before appearing above Omni-Aggregor, slicing his back with his sword and making the other being cry out in pain. He punched Lan, but his fist was held back by some unseen force before he was sent into the hands of the mother Celestialsapien.

_"You robbed the lives of countless beings, stole the powers of hundreds, absorbed the very lives of five, and killed Lan's father,"_ Lan said, earning a confused look from everyone, _"This is retribution, Osmosian."_

With a twitch of his left hand, Ultimate Aggregor screamed in agony. Suddenly, an alien resembling Terraspin separated from Ultimate Aggregor, holding the Baby Alien X in his arms while he fainted. Another twitch from Lan and an alien resembling a humanoid, blue jellyfish emerged from him next along with a giant, muscular, yellow-armored alien with armadillo ears and tail.

_**"What are**_ you doing…?" Aggregor gasped before a bulky alien resembling a furnace with arms and legs appeared next from him.

"Those are the…!" Gwen began as Aggregor, now a somewhat muscular human with a semi-bald head with long, black hair and three horns, was separated from a red, humanoid alien in red armor and a blue mask-like face.

"The aliens he absorbed!" Ben finished with a large smile.

"Dude…That is awesome!" Young Ben awed.

_"Aggregor, you are hereby tried for treason, countless murders, attempted murder, theft, falsification of Plumber Rank, and three hundred other counts. I hereby declare you... GUILTY,"_ Lan said as he made Aggregor float ahead of the mother Celestialsapien as he floated above her, _"This is your end…Cross Flame!"_

_"Cross Flame? That's Father Reshiram's Divine Move!"_Arceus gasped.

Reshiram Lifecalibur glowed before transforming into a sphere of blue flames. The sphere increased in size until it was ten times the size of the mother Alien X, reshaped into a pure white 'X' whose color made even the purest of snow seem tainted beyond salvation. Aggregor cried out in agony as the attack was sent and collided with him. Within an instant, all that remained of Aggregor was not even ashes of his atoms. Lan floated down to before Arceus and gently hugged her.

_"Father…Father Reshiram, is…is that truly you possessing Lan Hikari?"_ Arceus gasped, tears starting to form again.

_"I am proud of what you have done, my daughter,"_ Lan said before he glowed and changed back to a fainted Lan, the Celestialsapiens back in place.

"Daughter?" Shoutmon repeated as tears fell from Arceus's eyes.

_"It was him…Father Reshiram was using Lan's body as a Medium…!"_ Arceus sniffled, _"Even in death, their powers are beyond the control of existence and non-existence…"_

"Oh…" the turtle groaned as he slowly got up, still holding the Celestialsapien Baby, "Wh…Where am I?"

"Galapagus!" Gwen gasped as she ran over, "Are you okay?"

"The last thing I remember was…Aggregor!" Galapagus gasped as he looked around in fright.

"It's okay, Galapagus," Gwen said, "He's not here. He's gone."

"Oh, thank the Mother Spirit," Galapagus exhaled a relieved sigh.

_"Oh, you're welcome…"_ Arceus giggled, earning a startled look from Galapagus, as she gently took back the infant and put him back in the sphere of energy.

"My head feels like it got ran over…" the jellyfish-like alien moaned as he and the red alien got up.

"Ra'ad, you okay?" Kevin asked as he helped the jellyfish-like alien up.

"Does it _look_ like I'm okay?" Ra'ad demanded.

"Bivalvan, sorry about you getting recaptured," Ben apologized as he helped the red alien up.

"It isn't a worry, Ben Tennyson," Bivalvan replied, "He just got there faster than your Plumber friends, that's all."

"Ugh…What happened?" the furnace-like alien groaned before the sounds of handcuffs were heard.

"You are under Zone Watcher arrest for cannibalism," Blaze, in his armor, said as he stood beside Pyre.

"Thank you for summoning us, Lady Arceus," Pyre said before they vanished.

"When did…" Zone Protoman began, "On second thought, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Waaah! I wanted to keep fighting!" Greymon complained, earning a bop on the head by his Xros Partner.

"So you're you, right?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm me," Zone Protoman replied, slightly annoyed, "I still don't get that SpacialClockman. He's part of the Absolute Hunters, but at the same time he isn't."

"A problem for another day," Paradox said as he appeared, "Today, you saved existence, and it's time to go home. Particularly _you_, my impetuous young friend."

"I'm gonna forget everything that happened, aren't I? I mean, he doesn't remember," Young Ben said as he shrugged at Ben.

_"You'll think it was dream. But one day, you'll remember it dimly and trust Kevin when you shouldn't. And he'll respond to that trust and help save the universe,"_ Arceus explained.

"Only for it to fall in four months time," Yuck said.

"The story isn't over, Yuck," Paradox said.

"Goodbye, Ben. Try being nicer to your cousin," Gwen said as she pecked Young Ben on the cheek, earning a heavy blush from him.

"Aw…Why'd you have to go and do that?" Young Ben asked.

"We must also take our leave, before the locals besides Lady Arceus herself take notice of my presence," Paradox said.

_"Have a nice trip then. Oh, and when Andreas over there wakes up, you'll notice when the place you're staying at to let everyone recover start to rumble,"_ Arceus said, _"And tell Lan-kun when he awakes…I am in his debt. I may not be able to revive his father, but I can do a single wish for him for letting me see one of my own fathers briefly."_

Everyone nodded. Paradox took out his watch and clicked the top. They vanished with the wrecked vessel in a flash of light. They appeared in an RV park with those who didn't look remotely human in cloaks with Greymon, Young Ben, and Zone Protoman gone. One of the RVs opened and Max walked out.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Max chuckled.

"Grandpa Max!" Ben and Gwen gasped.

"I don't think we're all going to fit in there," Kevin noted.

"No worries. I come prepared," Max replied as he took out a set of keys.

He pressed down on a button on a green and black key. The ground below everyone rumbled a little before it began to lower into a large base with the Ultimatrix Symbol on various things. Above them, the entrance was hidden once more.

"A Plumbers' Base?" Ben pondered.

"Why do you think I picked to stay here?" Max asked.

"Um…Who are you, sir?" Sari asked.

"Max Tennyson," Max introduced, "I'm the grandfather of Ben and Gwen."

"He is also a Magister in the Plumbers," Onii-San added.

"Plumbers? You fix toilets?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. Plumbers are a group created by Arceus to take care of the things the Zone Watchers and Zone Cops cannot within individual Zones," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "The Magister Rank is the highest rank there is in that group."

"I know of a guy named Max, but he's younger," Will said.

"That reminds me," DaiRyuuseiKnight said before he began to walk away.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Shadow demanded.

"I made a promise and I am keeping it," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "Will, you have any messages for your friend Max?"

"Yeah. You got any pictures of my new armor, right?"

"Hai."

"Good. Ask him if he's jealous and show him those," Will said.

"Very well. I will return," DaiRyuuseiKnight said before vanishing in a swirl of Ultima Energy.

"Grandpa Max, why did you tell us that Team Ryuusei…"

"_Dai_ Ryuusei Dan," Lan corrected in his sleep.

"…Right…Why did you tell us that Dai Ryuusei Dan was an evil group?" Ben asked.

"Blame Onii-San and Paradox," Max replied, "It was a test of sorts, but we didn't expect the Absolute Hunters to appear."

"And that test was about what?" Kevin asked.

"Believing everything you're told," Max replied.

"D'oh!" Kevin slapped his forehead.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Saito asked, now having his medallion back.

"No," Ose replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

"…Are we there yet?"

"For the love of Arceus, just stop!" Ose screamed, "We're there now, okay?"

"Hai."

Saito and Ose stood in the center of a large clearing. It was surprisingly split into the climates of the world with the two in the grassy part near a lake. Ose turned to Saito, both wearing a large bag of provisions.

"We're going to be staying here for a month," Ose said.

"A month? But what if Roll-sama goes into labor during that time?" Saito asked, "From what Mirajane-chan told me, everyone freaks out when the water breaks."

"We will be there for that," Ose replied, "I put a seal in the medical area that will teleport us there if Roll goes into it when her water breaks."

"Ah…" Saito nodded, "So why are we here?"

"Training. You have a power stronger than my own, even though that power is the same," Ose explained, annoyance in his voice at the mention of it, "It is what let you defeat me in Edolas. We're going to spend a month out here, training you in order to master it."

"That's a good cat I picked!" Saito grinned.

"I am not your cat!" Ose snapped.

"Hold on. You said that you work for that meanie Arma, right?" Saito asked, "So why…?"

"It is a duty all Disciples of Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem instinctively know," Ose explained, "When one who has mastery over his Disciple Powers senses another with troubles of controlling their own, they teach them how to master it whether they want to or not. I, personally, do not, yet this damn duty is making me do it."

* * *

"Whoa…I thought you said this guy hated working with technology," Tails asked as he marveled at the parts.

"I said he hated tech, I didn't say he wouldn't work with it," Metal replied as a bark from the computer nearby was heard, "I see you got Rush operational."

"Yeah. Now all we need is to put together his body for the real world and Zone Travel," Tails replied.

"That was the annoying part of this," Metal said, "One of the crystals that does that went off by accident and I got sent to this Zone where I'm still a robot and not a cloned Cyborg. It was weird, too."

"How was it weird?" Tails asked.

"For one, Sonic and his Hedgewolf Form were separate beings. Two, Sonic was insane and trying to off the metal me and himself, marking him as clearly insane," Metal counted, "Three, I ran into Dimmy even though I managed to evade all the others, even the me of that other Zone and I could still not understand him! And four, you were my adopted son."

The scientists and robots in the room had to pause at that. For a few moments, none of them did anything. They proceeded to spend an hour on the floor, laughing their rears off. They soon calmed down.

"Metal, I see you as a friend. No way I could see you like that," Tails said.

"That's not what I saw in that Zone," Metal spoke, "But we have no time for this. Let's put him together."

"Yeah," Skye nodded.

The construction was fairly simple. Once it was complete, a red light shone from the computer and went into the machine. The eyes opened to reveal a dark green color in them.

"Rush, find," Skye ordered, "And good luck."

The machine nodded. Rush howled before running off. A white glowed emerged from the machine and Rush vanished.

"Did you remember to install the image data on who he's suppose to find?" Eggman asked.

"…Dammit!" Skye and Metal shouted.

* * *

**Me: The Forge of Creation has now been saved…for now. Yet with the looming threat in four months time, what will Team Dai-Ryuusei do? Will the finished creation of Yuchiro Hikari be able to find its target? And is there more to Lan than others know? Find out, next time.**


	88. B10UA: CrystalKnight, Advent!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got***

* * *

"That must be Andreas…!" Ben yelped as he got up from his floor due to tremors.

"I hate Mondays…" Kevin muffled into the floor before getting up.

The two got out of the room they were staying in within the base as the others walked out. The closest to the room housing the only two still asleep were Ra'ad, Galapagus, and Bivalvan who had all bunked together. Galapagus fell on his back when the tremors started and Ra'ad was trying to help him up. Bivalvan went into the room to see Lan was holding Andreas up in his Dragon Armor as the armadillo alien's arms were rumbling, making the entire place shake.

"Andreas, calm down!" Bivalvan called, "Aggregor isn't here."

"Icky thingy…climb over Andreas…" the armadillo alien whimpered as his shaking slowed down a bit.

"A cockroach crawled over his face," Lan explained.

"Ah…And a cockroach is…?" Bivalvan began as Ben walked in.

"Good to see you guys are okay," Ben said.

"Ahh! Andreas's friend is here!" Andreas exclaimed as he jumped out of Lan's arms and ran over to Ben, pulling him into a big hug with Bivalvan.

"Help me…" Ben gasped as he turned blue.

"Seconded…" Bivalvan gagged when Andreas let them go so he could hug Ra'ad, Galapagus, Kevin, and Gwen.

"Turtle Boy, Jelly Man, Stoney, and Mana Lady here too!" Andreas cheered.

"Andreas, stop the hugging!" Onii-San ordered as he came into the room with greater authority than his body allowed.

"Oh! Big Brother here, too!" Andreas exclaimed as he dropped the four and hugged him, "Big Brother little now?"

"Yes, yes, I'm little now," Onii-San glared, not seeming to be effected by the hug in the slightest. "Now let me go."

Andreas let him go without an ounce of hesitation. Lucky-or unlucky-for Onii-San, Max had kept some Ben's old clothes from when he was Onii-San's current physical age. He was wearing a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a pajama shirt. He dusted himself before smoothing the ruffles from the hug.

"How do you know Onii-San, Andreas?" Gwen asked.

"Big Brother saved Andreas. Taught him how to do this," Andreas said as his left hand transformed into a drill in acoordinated movement of his body's metal composition.

"Ah! That's a Spiral Energy drill!" Simon gasped, recalling the time he fought the Anti-Spiral, as Boota ran onto Andreas's shoulder.

"Aw…Pig-Mole," Andreas said as he scratched Boota behind the ear.

"Any reason for that?" Yoko asked.

"Pig-Moles are pets on Andreas's home," Andreas explained.

"So now that Andreas is up, we can go home now, right?" Ra'ad asked.

"Not just yet, you four," Max replied as he walked in, "It's not safe to take you back yet."

"But Aggregor is dead," Kevin said as he patted Lan on the shoulder as the teen released his armor, "Thanks to our buddy who gets a favor from the big lady herself."

"Huh?" Lan pondered.

"You don't remember?" Ben asked, "You let Reshiram's spirit take over you!"

"Dude, because of you, these guys are alive and Aggregor is gone for good! You killed him with no mercy," Kevin added.

"I…I did?" Lan asked, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah…Don't you remember?" Kevin asked.

"No…I can't remember anything except for when DarkKnightmon, Will, and the water-cat were beaten," Lan replied, "Oh…Is he alright, Nene-sama?"

"Hai," Nene nodded as she held up her Xros Loader while Viral was held back from Lan by Scar and Shadow.

"It's not worth it, Viral!" Scar argued.

"I don't care! He's dead!" Viral snapped as he tried to scratch Lan's eyes out.

"No! Bad, Viral, bad!" Shadow snapped as he proceeded to take one of Bivalvan's arms and aimed it at Viral. "Fire!"

"What now?" Bivalvan asked.

"Just shoot him," Shadow ordered more sternly.

Bivalvan fired a blast of water from his hand, hitting Viral in the face. Viral hissed before running off. Onii-San collapsed, laughing till tears came off his face like rivers with Simon and Boota.

"He's part shark, yet a little water in the face and that happens," Shadow smirked before tossing Lan a canister of spraying water, "Use this if he tries to attack you."

"Uh…Okay?" Lan sweatdropped as he caught it with his left hand.

"Uh…Lan?" Sari gawked.

"What?"

"Your hand," Ed said, shakingly holding up a finger to it.

"My hand?"

"Oi! Look at it!" Shoutmon shouted.

Lan blinked before looking at his left hand, dropping the canister in shock. Aside from his diamond-mad dragon claws for fingernails, the entire had was skin. Sonia poked it for a few minutes until Lan moved it away.

"It's real," Sonia gasped.

"But…How?" Ed gawked.

"You can thank Arceus. She owed me something, so I asked for that," Onii-San said before being tackled into a rolling hug by the teen, "I'm content with what I've got going for me now, and a favor from the creator can easily be misused with the passage of time, so I called it in now and saved myself the headache of it later."

"Oh man! Now I owe you even more than ever, Onii-San!" Lan whooped as he pulled Onii-San into his arms and started spinning around, making one of the borrowed slippers fly loose.

"What's so good about his hand being there?" Bivalvan whispered to the Andromeda Aliens and those new to Team Ryuusei.

"I read his electric patterns," Ra'ad whispered, "Turns out, his entire left arm was completely destroyed by that white-haired guy with the red eyes, Scar."

"Ah…" Galapagus noted before smiling at Lan, "I am very glad about your recovery, Lan."

"Oh, thanks, sir," Lan grinned as he dropped Onii-San and dragging Megaman X out, "Come on! I want to get some training in! My arm's back and I plan on getting it back to strength!"

"Great…" Megaman X sighed before grinning, "Have fun in your day of torture, Onii-San!"

"Why do I get the feeling he actually _meant _'day of torture?'" Onii-San asked, paling a bit when he heard the girls, minus BlackArachnia who had walked off with Silverbolt, whispering and giggling to each other behind his back. In more ways than one.

"Be afraid, Onii-San. Be _very_ afraid," Ra'ad advised.

"Mind read them?" the child asked.

"Yep. Nothing good involving you," Ra'ad said. "And that red head, Sonia, has a bit of a mind. She just had a thought about this 'Geo' and a few things that I'd rather not remember."

"Damn her hormones, damn them," Onii-San declared silently as he rubbed the bride of his nose. "…You're not reading my mind right now, right?"

"Nope. By the way, that isn't a rash on your left ass cheek. I zapped you last night for a comment in your head about me and something called a Krabby Patty."

"Ra'ad!" Onii-San growled as he clenched his fists, his body threatening to enter Reverse Form.

"What?" the jellyfish alien chuckled, "Since I'm not allowed to go home, I'm going to enjoy my vacation." _'And learn why he is lying to everyone...'_

* * *

He sniffed the ground. His master had made him to find him. And he would do what he was programmed to do. As he sniffed through the rooms, he catalogued that no one had been in here for three, maybe four, years now judging from the scent of stale groceries in the fridge and cupboards…strangely enough, the pretzels in the place were all perfectly fine. He avoided one of the room since it still smelled like a hedgehog and hedgefox without anything on but the hedgefox wearing an apron and in heat. He went into one room and-Bingo! He got a hit! The room smelled a bit like a hedgefox, but the scent of him was strong. With the scent recaptured, he vanished.

* * *

"Oh, welcome back," Max greeted as he saw DaiRyuuseiKnight walk up, "How was your promise?"

"…Eventful. There were many good opponents," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

"Did you see Max?" Will asked.

"Hai. He said he was jealous of you," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "I recorded it on my EnergyCellular."

-Tch, pleas. As if I'm jealous of…such…okay, yes, I'm fucking jealous- the EnergyCellular's recording said, making Will collapse, laughing.

"I knew it! He's so jealous!" Will declared between laughs, "Hey. Did you tell them about Zone Protoman?"

"Iie. I did run into him on the way here, though," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "I told him that they were heading back to their base. He said he was going to stop by to see his Master with his Xros Partner before going to the HQ and see how strong his Zone's Megaman had become."

"Did you spar with him when he was in that KaiserGreymon Form?" Will asked.

"Hai. He lasted as long as Lan-san and Netto-san did put together," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "He acted like an honorable warrior in battle as well. He refused to strike me while I had no weapon, never struck the back as did I, and settled for a stalemate."

"Whoa. Were you going easy on him?" Will asked.

"No. I promised Haruka-Dono I would not," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, earning a spit take from Will.

"Wait! Which Haruka?"

"The mother of Netto-san, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"One of your teachers was Haruka 'The Kitchen Sink' Uchiha AKA Gregar AKA The Frenzied Rampage?" Will gasped.

"Indeed. I learned how to predict my opponent's moves from her and how to spot their weaknesses."

"Just who else were your masters?" Will asked, narrowing his eyes at the knight from the dark future.

"All will be revealed in time," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied before pausing for a few minutes, "…Where are the women and Onii-San?"

"Out," Max replied as he snorted a laugh.

* * *

At the same time with Sonia, Yoko, Nene, Akari, Pandora, Ashe, Gwen, and Onii-San at Bellwood Mall. There, they managed to get a haircut for Onii-San to his liking. After that, they began to torture: Clothes Shopping.

"I hate you all _so_ much right now…" Onii-San growled at the giggling and laughing girls around him, except for Nene who was smirking, as they took pictures of him, currently wearing a sailor's suit.

"But you look so cute," Sonia argued, giggling.

"I demand better clothing!" Onii-San barked after changing into a green shirt and blue overalls with yellow buttons. "I swear, if you make me wear gloves, plumber shoes, and a green hat, I'll sue!"

"Okay… _Luigi_!" Sonia fell over, laughing.

"Now you _want_ me to go Tengen Toppa on all of you?" Onii-San growled after being changed into a cupid outfit, complete with wings and a halo courtesy of Yoko.

"Aw…But now you have a way to go to the bathroom on the go," Yoko said, poking at his new outfit in more ways than one.

"Shut it!" Onii-San snapped as he went back into the changing room, closing the curtain behind him.

"…You got more embarrassing stuff for him to wear?" Yoko asked.

"Oh yeah," Akari replied as Nene held up a pink set of bunny pajamas.

"Nene, you are a woman of perfect teasing taste," Ashe applauded.

"I can hear you, ya know!" Onii-San called from the changing room.

"Exactly!" Pandora giggled, fiving Ashe.

"Honestly, girls…" Gwen sighed in exasperation.

"You wanna pick next?" Pandora asked.

"Footy pajamas with a butt flap that has a kitty design to it. Then we copy everything and ask DaiRyuuseiKnight to deliver it to Onii-San's wife back in his home Zone," Gwen replied, having been explained about Onii-San's situation from Sonia.

"Fuck you!" Onii-San barked from behind the curtain.

"Already trying to get Ace to do that," Pandora and Ashe replied before glaring at each other.

"All right you six, I think you've had just enough fun for today," Onii-San said as a tiny pulse of magical energy from inside the dressing room caused the hairs on Gwen's neck to suddenly stand up. "Adeat!" he intoned.

The next moment there was a magical white flash of light from inside the changing room. When Onii-San stepped back out, the girls knew they wouldn't get away with sticking him in any more outfits, because he had somehow gotten a new one after using that magic-imbued Latin word.

"So how do I look?" Onii-San asked as he came out.

"Damn..." Ashe frowned.

Onii-San was now wearing a baggy white hoodie, the cowl of the hood extended at its apex to cover his forehead more from above and in front, the shadows keeping his face hidden from view except for his eyes and the vague outline of his face. He wore black cargo jeans with leather-lined pouches for pockets and slats open at the knees, possibly for more free movement, and black sneakers with white trim and silver laces. Arond his waist he wore a red belt-like sash, at the front a silver plate stylized with angel wings, and what looked like a stylized **A** without the horizontal bar.

What caught their attention though was the silver gauntlet on his right wrist above the hoodie's sleeve, bearing the same design on it as his belt did. The next moment he formed a fist with his hand and pulled it back, a stunning silver blade of six inches with intricate inlaid black designs springing forth with a silent hiss of metal against metal, causing everyone to reel backwards at the sight of the bladed weapon.

"Gah! What the hell man?" Ashe demanded as she brought out her blaster and aimed it at him.

"Why do you have that weapon?" Pandora asked nervously as she hid behind Ashe.

"Why are you hiding behind her?" Akari asked as she too stepped away from the pointed blade.

"Moral support, and if necessary, a shield," Pandora answered.

"Hey!"

"Okay Onii-San... I know we put you in silly outfits for our own amusement and tried to take embarassing photos to be used in future blackmail... but I don't think it's anything to try and _kill _us over," Nene said nervously, but then cursed herself at the mention of the blackmail.

"Um, should you _really_be carrying a hidden weapon with you?" Gwen asked nervously as she saw what looked like a little drop of poison slide down the edge of the blade beneath Onii-San's wrist and onto the floor. A few seconds later, a small hole was eaten through it with a low hiss and yellow smoke. "Not that _we're _scared or anything," she lied, though very poorly if Onii-San's momentary change in expression was any indicator. "But um... do you think you're ready for such a responsibility."

The next moment she mentally smacked herself after remembering that while _physically_he was 12, in mind he was 22, and 6 years her senior.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson," Onii-San sighed condscendingly with crossed arms. "If I can go to Lisbon on an assignment from the Brotherhood of Assassins in the year 1503 during the renaissance to remove Templar propoganda from the streets without griping about it in the _least_, despite it hardly being a glorious assignment at all, I think I'm entitled to carry a Hidden Blade with me," he said adamantly before withdrawing the lethal weapon back into his sleeve with an almost artistic flair. "Besides, it's been years since I've killed last. I can restrain myself you know. It isn't like I'm going to go on a killing spree and fill the streets with dead bodies and rivers of blood or anything. I mean, not unless someone _asks_, but of course we'll need to talk numbers first. I don't assassinate for peanuts. Not with the cost it takes to get the blood off ones hands, sleeves, clothes, etc."

The fact that he had said that so nonchalantly terrified them all the more.

"Do we even...?" Sari began.

"No, no you don't want to know and no I refuse to try on anything else," Onii-San replied, glaring at them.

After that little... occurrence, the seven gathered girls immediately ruled out trying anything on him in the forseeable future. Or just as long as there were pointy objects within arm's reach.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Tennyson?" Galapagus asked, "But what does this red dot on this machine mean?"

"That's a radar, Galapagus," Max explained before frowning at the screen, "Oh no…We have three Absolute Hunters near the Mr. Smoothie."

"Great…You know they're not going to let us keep coming back if it keeps on getting destroyed, right Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"Not now, Kevin," Ben groaned, "That's where the girls said they were going to go when they got Onii-San some new clothes."

"There's also a good reading of Spiral Energy from one target," Max added.

"That's gotta be Bro!" Simon gasped, "Viral, I…"

"He already left to fight them," Will replied.

"D'oh!"

"Why do you not allow Toriko to operate Gurren?" DaiRyuuseiKnight asked.

"Really?" Toriko pondered, raising an eyebrow.

"All right, DaiRyuuseiKnight," Simon said, "Toriko, you're with me in Gurren Lagann."

"Uh…Okay?" Toriko tilted his head as he followed Simon to the giant red mecha.

"The rest of you will stay out of it and watch," DaiRyuuseiKnight said before vanishing.

"Bossy, ain't he?" Ace asked before he noticed the King Kittan Deluxe looking at him, "You want to go there, too? …Fine…"

Ace quickly left in the Gunman combination, after the others. The song 'Axel F' went off from somewhere. Will took out the TV with his cell phone attached to it, which was currently playing the song. He put it on a table and answered it, revealing Rockman-albeit looking a bit like Dai Ryuusei Megaman X, but a mixture of Zero as well.

"Rockman?" Megaman X pondered.

-You again?- Rockman asked.

"Nice look."

-Thanks. Shadow made me do some training and somehow made my program evolve. What about you?-

"Died and was reincarnated into this new form," Megaman X replied, "I now go by Dai Ryuusei Megaman X. But just 'Megaman X' for short."

-Yikes…- Rockman gulped.

"So what are you calling about?"

-We just had this fight against this guy called DaiRyuuseiKnight in a blanket Zone-

"DaiRyuuseiKnight?" Lan asked.

-Hey, you're that other Netto-niichan- Rockman gasped.

"Another you?" Lan asked, looking at his NetNavi.

"Surprised me as well," Megaman X shrugged.

-I see your team's gotten bigger and how do you know the guy?-

"He's our newest addition," Lan replied.

"Yo, Rock!" Ed greeted.

-Hey, it's Chibi-

"Who the hell are you calling a 'Chibi?'" Ed and Bumblebee snapped.

"So how did fighting him go?" Will asked.

-…He clobbered everyone but the girls- Rockman replied –Refused to fight them-

"Okay…Hey, did you see him go KaiserKnight?" Will asked.

-Saw it? I _felt_ it! He used it against nearly everyone!-

"Whoa…He must have really wanted to test you guys. Hey, did he use SapphireKnight against you guys?" Will asked.

-He's has _another_ form?-

"We're not really sure about his capabilities, seeing how he comes from the place Raden saw," Will replied.

-What? He's from there?-

"Yeah. What he told us is actually worse than what Raden told us. Ever since his birth, he has been training to prevent Spiral Nemesis with a few masters. He won't say much, except that the Lan here and Haruka 'The Kitchen Sink' Uchiha were two of his masters."

-Kaa-san was one of his masters? No wonder he knew so much about our abilities!- Rockman exclaimed before noting Lan –Hey…Didn't you have a metal arm?-

"Arceus did it," Lan replied with a grin, flexing his regenerated fingers, "Hey, do you know anything about your Lan having a twin brother?"

-Well, yeah. I was Hub Hikari before I died from HBD- Rockman replied –Wait. Your Megaman isn't a Hub reincarnation?-

"Nope. I'm a Sonic Reincarnation," Megaman X replied.

-Great. Not another one! That's two Megaman I know now that weren't Hub in the life before being a Megaman…- Rockman muttered –You use magical instruments to fight along with a sword and Biometal?-

"No, I don't use a Biometal or magical instruments," Megaman X replied, "But now you've got me intrigued. Mind if we come for a visit sometime in the next four months? I want to see if what I can do with the General is something you can do."

-The General?-

"Taiki-kun," Megaman X replied as he let Taiki sit before the screen.

"Konnichiwa," Taiki greeted.

-The General is a kid?-

"Hey. He may be younger than most of us, but I can tell you he is a great man!" Megaman X declared, "He can actually help others get stronger through bonds and his ability to activate the DigiXros."

-DigiXros? I think I heard Max and J mutter something about that-

"It's amazing!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

-What the hell?- Rockman shouted.

* * *

"Wisemon," Mana called out.

He stood within an area of nothingness. It was…unsettling to him. Before him, a red book erupted from white flames. Its pages opened and red writing formed. From the pages, a figure emerged. He was a tall figure, easily as tall as Beelzebumon, and wore a red cloak. Over his head was a white scarf-like cloth that hid his entire face sans his glowing, yellow eyes. The ends of his scarf seemed to resemble a tattered wing and an angel wing.

"My, my, it's the failure," the figure chuckled.

"You know of DaiRyuuseiKnight, do you not?" Mana asked.

"Oh, so you met the one who has robbed your little Suppressed of his curse?" Wisemon asked.

"He _what_?"

"He took Suppressed's Curse of Death and took it into him. Since he does not exist, yet exist, the curse will never awake with his demise," Wisemon said, "And yet, if he come within contact with the poor boy, both shall feel pain beyond any they have felt before."

"That's impossible! No one can do that!" Mana snarled.

"And yet, he was able to shatter your strongest container. Do not look so surprised, Corrupted Judgment, for I know all. I write all."

"I demand you to give me your book," Mana growled.

"That depends," Wisemon chuckled as his eyes turned a deep venom color, "Do you truly believe you can delete me?"

Mana and Wisemon just looked at each other. Mana's glares tried to go deep within Wisemon, yet he couldn't even get past his eyes. It invoked something within Mana. It wasn't Fear…But something he could not describe. It felt as if that the only one to end him without setting off something disastrous was Wisemon. He looked away as Wisemon chuckled.

"Oh you are a little fool, Corrupted Judgment," Wisemon chuckled, "You are truly pathetic. I have taught you better, have I not? You must not fear or hate nothing, yet every time I see you…That fear forever remains."

"You've made a grave mistake," Mana chuckled.

"Oh, really now? Let's see what the book says you're about to say. Now say it along with me…" Wisemon teased as he turned a page in his book.

"'I do not 'fear' non-existence. 'Fear' is only the questioning of the perception of what may or _may_ _not_ be. It is a customary response to those beings who are either dependent on reason, or those ignorant of reason. I only fear a state of being... void of understanding of said 'reason'. Non-existence still requires reason in order to be, not just 'exist'. That is why...Even non-existence... feels fear. DaiRyuuseiKnight is no exception. All I need do is exploit it, and he will fall like puppet who lost its strings,'" both said in unison, making Mana's visible eye twitch.

"Shut up!" Mana snarled as he took off his patch, "I will not stand here and be pissed off by you!"

"Uh-uh-uh~! You know as one-millionth as I do that trying that will end up in me taking away some privileges."

"…The Cradle."

"Oh…So you know of the Cradle," Wisemon chuckled, "I was hoping you would try that on me. However, I have already told Arceus of everything. I feel my time will soon end, so I would like to repent my sins. However…I'll be willing to let you guess on the one that I did not tell her of."

"…" Mana sneered after some time of thinking, "The Arcadia Massacre."

"…Arceus-damnit, you guessed," Wisemon pouted like a child, "I don't even want her to know that. No fair!"

"Just get on with it, you decrepit, old Digimon!"

"Aw…But I love to piss you off. So, what is it that I can do for you? If you are searching for power, look at Spiral Energy. I love that stuff as much as I love my Arcanas."

"I have no need for power…especially not _that_ power," Mana growled, "All I need is…information."

"Ah…On our grandfathers, the Tao Trio, and of DaiRyuuseiKnight?"

"The Tao Trio?" Mana repeated.

"Mana Albarn, you should know that the moment of birth, you are given a name. That name is your true name, no matter how much you try to run, hide, or change it," Wisemon explained, "The Tao Trio, AKA Energy Trio, were the ones who created Arceus."

"I know of that! But what could they do?"

"How should I know? They're not in the book…or are they?" Wisemon laughed.

Mana glared at the Digimon before him. If it wasn't for the repercussions that would involve if Wisemon were to be deleted and unable to become a Digiegg anymore, he'd kill him then and there. Wisemon just laughed.

"_You_? Kill _me_? Oh, that is rich!" Wisemon laughed, "Do not forget my book writes everything about you, Mana. It has knowledge of all and those who truly follow the Arcana can never touch it."

"Yet you have complete mastery over all of the Arcana."

"That's because the book and I are one," Wisemon smirked, loving how Mana kept forgetting that, "Now tell me…What is the only three races of alien that live in the Milky Way Galaxy that the Arcana cannot touch?"

"There are three? I thought only the Osmosians…"

"They are, but there is another race like them," Wisemon said as a page of his book showed the image of a tiger-like humanoid muscleman, "Do you know what an Apoplexian is, correct?"

"An Apoplexian?" Mana repeated, "Even Suppressed refuses to go near them. …And I have heard rumor that Arceus vowed to never go near that planet."

"Correct. Do you know _why_ they refuse to ever go there? It is because of the Apoplexians and their natural-born ability to completely negate the powers of anything immortal or with the Arcana, even the curse with their demise. Furthermore, She made them for if she were to ever become insane. However, only I know of what does that and I will never reveal it," Wisemon said, "Be afraid, my idiot, be very afraid of the boy known as Ben Tennyson. Furthermore, be wary of his Celestialsapien Form. For it will be a detriment to the plans you have. But be even more afraid of those who follow the Energy Trio. For those three shall end your pathetic plans."

"_Pathetic_?" Mana snarled, unleashing as much Killer Intent on the Digimon as he could.

"Yes, pathetic. Now I see why DaiRyuuseiKnight is an enlightened being," Wisemon said, "He has experienced what you caused."

Mana's eyes widened. Wisemon knew of the sniveling bastard who made Lusha lose an arm and prevented him from ever entering the Zone where his final pieces were? Wisemon nodded, replying to his unspoken questions.

"I know of him because I taught him," Wisemon explained, "As such, he is entitled to the same rules that I have for you. One of which, as I recall, is to never divulge information about them unless it was for a valid reason, such as one becoming beyond control. He has vowed to stay within control and I know he keeps vows no matter what. However, _you_on the other hand…You are so close to beyond control that I can even _feel_ it. Do _not_ go down that path, Mana Albarn, for it will result in something that will cause you to have a fate worse than Alice's."

Mana nearly went ballistic upon the Digital Monster Deity. How dare he say her name? Damn the consequences, he wanted him dead _now_! He slashed at Wisemon with his katana…only for Wisemon simply write something within his book. It was then that Mana found that he was in another Blanket Zone. He roared in pure fury as he began to destroy the Blanket Zone. When nearly several hours passed within that Blanket Zone, Mana left more confused than ever…and fifty times as furious.

* * *

"I just know that we're going to get banned from here eventually…" Gwen sighed in annoyance, a smoothie place near the group fighting Lockdown, Rampage, and Kamina completely destroyed by one of Lockdown's new missiles.

"It's like fighting a giant crab, an armory, and a hundred swordsmen!" Sari groaned as she dodged another swipe from Kamina's katana.

"Kamina, stop this right now!" Yoko growled, "Don't make me shoot you!"

Kamina just looked at Yoko before his mark glowed. In his hands, the katana glowed before transforming into a trident. He swung it and a tidal wave roared at the barely-clad woman, startling them all.

-Yoko!- Simon called as Gurren Lagann blocked the attack, getting pushed back a bit form the pressure.

"Simon!" Yoko gasped as Toriko jumped out.

Kamina's trident transformed into a spear. He stabbed the ground and released a barrage of stone at them. King Kittan Deluxe jumped and blocked the attack with his shield.

-You girls okay?- King Kitten Deluxe asked.

Ace looked at Kamina through his Gunman's screens and grunted. For a few seconds, he was standing in a field, arguing with this guy over what he thought was a winged raccoon. He shook his head, yet more images popped up of him with others. He blushed heavily when he had an image of kissing Yoko and then her giving him another kiss. This time, he whacked himself with a bo staff made of Sea Stone that Onii-San had made for him to train on how to fight without his Akuma no Mi.

-That's enough, Kamina- King Kittan Deluxe said as Ashe and Pandora hopped into their Gunmen.

"Oh, please. He won't respond to you," Lockdown chuckled, "The guy's mute unless Mana's here."

"Is that…a crab?" Toriko drooled as he looked at Rampage.

"Uh…Yes. I think he is," Sari replied before everyone felt Toriko's Aura appear once again.

**"Bring it, crabby!"** Toriko declared.

Rampage just blinked at the man before him. For a few seconds, he felt as if he was a steamed crab with a side of tartar sauce and butter on the plate of a giant demon. …Then again, he always felt that when he was around Lusha when she wanted him to have tea time with her as she recovered from fighting DaiRyuuseiKnight. Shame she had permanently lost her right arm. Thank goodness for Zeta Metal AutoMail from the meanie who took Lockdown away for two days. He shook it off before grinning.

"You do realize darker emotions, such as killing, are a meal to me, correct?" Rampage growled.

He transformed into his Robot Mode and let out a powerful roar. A black aura, equal to size of Toriko's, roared off him. Everyone watching, except for Kamina and an approaching DaiRyuuseiKnight, gulped and took a step back. Before them were not a human and Transmetal Predacon, but an devil and a kaneoni, both growling and trying to attack the other.

**"…Bring it!"** both roared.

With that, the two charged at each other. The two tackled one another and rolled off from the others, both just thinking of their meal being the other. Once the two were gone, Lockdown prepared to take on all of the girls and three men there with Kamina.

"Summon Card! Tensou!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared.

_-Summon! Sapphire Pegasus! Combine! SapphireKnight!-_

"SapphireKnight, advent!"

SapphireKnight flew at Lockdown and swung his blade. Lockdown parried it with his chainsaw, creating sparks. His hook hand became coated in yellow energy, acting like lightning, before he swung it and knocked SapphireKnight away, shocking him a bit.

"You really think this can do something against me? I am made of the strongest Zeta Metal now," Lockdown laughed, "You have nothing against me."

Gwen growled before throwing her energy spheres at him. However, the attacks simply bounced off the Decepticon. Lockdown smirked before noticing that Sari had vanished.

"Yoohoo~! Up here, numbolts," Sari taunted on Lockdown's head, tapping it for good measure.

Irritated, Lockdown raised a hand over his head and brought it down to try and squash the teen flat. However, Sari jumped off his head at the last minute so that the only thing Lockdown managed to hit was himself. Lockdown had put so much force into his arm that his blow made him smack himself face down into the ground where a giant crater formed on impact. Having landed on the nearby sidewalk, Sari was rolling on the roof, laughing her head off.

"Oh man, I can't believe he actually fell for that!" Sari laughed.

* * *

-Aw man…You are so lucky, Will- Rockman frowned as he had heard what the group had done in the Forge of Creation -Sage-san told us of the Forge of Creation and that no one could access it. Sasuke's been wanting to go see it ever since he told us of it and you actually got to go there!-

"Even got pictures of the boss lady herself," Will grinned as he showed a picture of Arceus kissing a sleeping Lan on the cheek in the Forge of Creation within the Rust Bucket III…with the words 'Thank you, my Dragon Knight. Arceus' on it with a few hearts.

-Let's hope that Zone's Maylu doesn't see that. She may have different ideas on what that means- Rockman said.

"Let me see that!" Lan barked as he tried to get the picture from Will.

"Uh uh! No way! Sorry, no pic for you!" Will taunted as he played Keep-Away with Lan.

"You've been keeping up with your training, correct?" Shadow asked.

-Hai, Sensei- Rockman nodded, shaking a little –It was a good thing, too, since I had to fight DaiRyuuseiKnight with Netto-kun-

"And why did you have to fight him?"

-He challenged us- Rockman replied –Though, it was supposed to be just against Max-

"You mean Grandpa?" Ben asked, raising a brow.

"He means the Max I know," Will sighed.

-Hai. Hey, how did DaiRyuuseiKnight do all that, anyway? I couldn't feel any Chaos Energy, Spiral Energy, or Chakra when he summoned that Kyurem Edge and used Frozen World on Max…and two thousand miles behind him-

"It's because he is a natural user of Ultima Energy. However…He seems a bit weaker since he made it so Mana could not enter this Zone," Paradox said, appearing beside Ben.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben asked.

"Why hello there, Ben," Paradox greeted, "Can't talk much now. Just explaining a bit about DaiRyuuseiKnight that the mistress wanted me to inform you about. Cheerio."

-That man was a strange one- Rockman said.

"You'd be like that, too, if you went insane for a thousand years and then went completely sane," Will said, having heard of Paradox's predicament at Smash Manor.

-Yikes…When did that happen?-

"Just fifty years ago," Ben replied.

-Ulp…-

* * *

He sniffed about the area. Another place abandoned, yet this one much more advance. He swore that it was beyond current standards of time…in this Zone, at least. He went into one room and noted the few data file with nude femmes…He quickly ran out, blushing heavily. He went to another room and found it locked. The door was melted and he went in. When he did, he felt more in tune here than the other rooms. There was foliage everywhere along with a picture. He looked at it to see a green robot in white tiger armor with a shoulder on a gray robot resembling a smaller form of the larger one, but in cheetah armor. He sniffed the room a little more, feeling the nature of it. He walked out and sniffed the outside of the crashed vessel. His eyes widened before vanishing. He had got the scent once more. Just a little more time and he would finally…

* * *

Kamina jumped back from the fist Gurren Lagann tried to use on him. Right now, he could tell that his attacks weren't fully working. His weapon changed from a kanbo into its first form.

"Rip to shreds, Akatora," Kamina said.

Everyone gawked as they saw his katana erupted into flames. The flames then circled around Kamina who threw a punch at Gurren Lagann, unleashing a spear of flames at the mecha. DaiRyuuseiKnight formed a barrier made of a strange, blue energy that absorbed the flames and put them out.

"What was…" Kamina began.

"Ocean Ultima," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained as the energy became red and black, "Magma Ultima."

The energy shot out at Kamina. The flames gathered around his feet and shot him backward before the energy hit where he once stood. Everyone gulped as they saw that it caused where Kamina stood formerly to melt. Kamina landed and created a giant fireball the size of Rampage and threw it at them.

"Gwen-sama, I need you assistance," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as the energy came back and turned magenta, "Mana Ultima."

Gwen nodded as her eyes glowed. The two threw created a barrier that easily shielded them from the attack. DaiRyuuseiKnight fired his ReshiramLaser at Kamina, getting him in the left shoulder.

"I have no order to end your life, Kamina," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "Come with us and you will not die."

Kamina snarled at the knight of Dai Ryuusei Dan. He held out a hand to them and the flames rushed at all sides. DaiRyuuseiKnight attached his EnergyCellular to his ZekromLaser Sword and summoned the Kyurem Edge. He grasped it with both hands.

"The All-Engulfing Energy Trio Power…Frozen World!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared.

With that, he swung his blade, releasing a pencil tip-thin shockwave from it. The instant the flames touched the shockwave, they were frozen. Kamina quickly formed a wall of flames easily two thousand miles high…and that was even frozen and shattered. Everyone gawked at the sight. That knight was a powerful fighter.

_'Forgot that drained me if I wasn't using Ice Ultima…'_ DaiRyuuseiKnight thought, panting in his mind while he seemed perfectly relaxed on the outside.

-Bro, stop it!- Lagann pleaded before the top opened to let Simon look out, "Bro, look at me. Don't you remember me?"

"Kamina!" Yoko called as she revealed herself from the Gurren half of the mecha, "Please, Kamina, it's me. Yoko."

Kamina looked at the two, blinking. However, evern did see that he looked at Simon first and then at Yoko…well…actually, he just looked at Yoko's chest. Ashe tapped her chin in her mecha before getting a light bulb.

-Yo! Kamina! You leave and the lady will strip for you!- Dayakkaiser bribed, earning a nosebleed from the blue-haired reborn man and a harsh glare from Yoko.

With that, Kamina looked at Yoko once more, this time with a certain type of grin that Yoko hated, yet loved, at times from him. This time…it wasn't the second one. She growled as she took out her rifle.

"Kamina, you pervert!" Yoko screeched as she open fired.

"Ah! Yikes! Help! She's crazy again!" Kamina shouted between dodges.

"Get back here!" Yoko roared as she jumped out of Gurren Lagann and gave chase, her sniper rifle primed, shooting at him with everything she got.

"Ah! Wait, Yoko, what the hell are you doing?" Kamina shouted, his eyes their original color.

"Bro! You're back!" Simon gasped.

"Huh?" Kamina tilted, "Back from where now? And where the hell are we? Did we get the Dai-Gurren? Hold on, did someone else name it something else? Was it you, Kittan? Dammit! I wanted to call it the Dai-Gurren! Go on. Tell me, you ass; what did you name it?"

Ace sweatdropped at Kamina ranting. It seemed he had a case of mistaken identity with him and this Kittan guy. Must be because of King Kittan. It was then that a badly damaged Rampage and heavily injured Toriko, both actually near death, crashed near him. In the confusion, Rampage managed to switch to Beast Mode and get Kamina. Before everyone could figure out what happened, the two were long gone.

"That is enough!" Lockdown roared.

Suddenly, his body began to open up and began to shift around. Everyone took a step back, shocked at what was happening. Lockdown was…growing. Soon, he easily dominated them all in height, his left foot as tall as a ten-story skyscraper.

"I've had it with you all!" Lockdown roared, "I will destroy you all right here, right now!"

"He's huge!" Gwen gasped.

"It's my turn," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he took out a card, opened the EnergyCellular, slid the card in, pressed '1-5-1,' and closed it, "NettoBlue! Tensou!"

_-Summon! NettoBlue!-_

At the base, Lan screamed as a white energy roared off him, startling everyone. The white energy shot off and Lan collapsed. Inuyasha quickly helped up Lan, who was drenched in sweat and panting.

"I feel like…I ran…a google miles…!" Lan panted.

-Wh-What was that?- Rockman asked.

"DaiRyuuseiKnight must be summoning KaiserKnight considering NettoBlue just emerged from Lan," Megaman X noted.

-KaiserKnight? You mean this Lan is where NettoBlue comes from?- Rockman gasped.

The white energy shot through the air before transforming into NettoBlue. The mecha dragon roared as it flew at the giant Lockdown. He fired various missiles at the dragon, who simply replied by returning fire. The lasers NettoBlue fired ripped through the missiles and struck Lockdown, who barely had a scratch on his form.

"SaitoRed!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he inserted another card into his device, pressed '2-4-2,' and closed it, "Tensou!"

_-Summon! SaitoRed!-_

A powerful roar was heard in the skies. A black energy roared through them before transforming into SaitoRed. The metallic-black dragon roared as it rammed into Lockdown, making him skid back a few meters. The two dragons floated beside each other as DaiRyuuseiKnight turned into Downloadion.

_"KaiserKnight, advent!"_ KaiserKnight declared as he was formed.

"Impressive, but not fully impressive," Lockdown sneered as he and KaiserKnight faced one another.

"This is so cool!" Sari squealed, "Go get him, KaiserKnight!"

"It doesn't matter what you do! I will destroy you and take your mods!" Lockdown roared.

He charged at KaiserKnight, who simply blocked the chainsaw with his shield and parried the hook with his sword. He released his weapons and delivered a volley of boxing punches at the giant Decepticon. Lockdown roared before his chainsaw glowed and transformed into a beam sword cackling with electricity. He vanished from sight and then appeared behind KaiserKnight. The knight cried out as multiple slashes and sparks roared off him, causing him to fall onto his back. KaiserKnight turned his head to Sonia. The teen gulped as she saw the eyes and felt they were looking right into her heart.

_"Sonia-sama, may I borrow Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat, and Topaz Tiger?"_ KaiserKnight asked.

"Uh…Sure?" Sonia replied, "Guys?"

"I have no problem," Amber snorted.

"None from me," Amethyst added.

"Look at what he did with Sapphire's card. I wanna do that, too!" Cobalt declared.

"Very well," Topaz growled.

"Here," Sonia said when the cards glowed and released a single card, going into the mecha.

_"Thank you. Crystal Brigade!"_ KaiserKnight declared, _"Tensou!"_

_-Summon! Crystal Brigade!-_

A giant dust cloud was seen approaching. Leading the dust cloud, actually making it, were giant mecha versions of the four Crystal Beasts, with some differences. Cobalt Eagle was the smallest while Amber Mammoth was the largest. Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger were bulkier in appearance and bother were the same size. Amber Mammoth seemed to be bulkier with his legs now two giant ones that moved forwards and backwards. The mammoth blew his trunk and released a blast of energy from it. The energy collided with Lockdown and he stumbled back.

_"Ultimate Tensou Gattai!"_

_-Combine. CrystalKnight!-_

Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger roared before their legs folded into their bodies as their necks went up 90 degrees, becoming legs. Kaiser Knight's legs fused into the top of the newly-formed legs as Cobalt Eagle attached to the upper legs and waist of KaiserKnight, his wings folding to the front and attaching to each other. Amber Mammoth trumpeted before its new legs flew off and went over KaiserKnight's arms, doubling their size and revealed new hands. Amber Mammoth's trunk separated from its head and fused with the NettoBlue Sword, doubling its size, while the head attached to the SaitoRed Shield, doubling its size. The rest of Amber Mammoth attached to KaiserKnight's torso, now an ornate armor with a round jewel made of Amber, Topaz, Amethyst, and Cobalt on the torso. Over his head, a shogun-like helmet covered it, shielding KaiserKnight's visor with a larger, curved, sharp visor tinted red.

_"CrystalKnight, advent!"_

"Holy…!" Sonia gawked.

"Now that is huge!" Ashe gasped.

-I can't copy it. I bet that Ultima Energy emanating from him is preventing it- Model A said.

"So you got some new parts. Can't wait to take them for myself- Lockdown sneered as he swung his blade at CrystalKnight…only for his weapon to shatter upon contact with the shield, "What…?"

A fist to his solar plexus cut him off, forcing him to bend over. CrystalKnight kicked Lockdown in the face before delivering a painful double blow to the face. He then pulled Lockdown to his face. Lockdown actually felt the raw intent emanating from behind the visor. This guy had no regrets in ending him. CrystalKnight delivered a painful blow to him, knocking him farther back.

_"Victory Charge! Tensou!"_

_-Victory Charge-_

_"Those who hurt and defile existence…"_ KaiserKnight said as his sword and shield fused into a broadsword, _"…will_never_be forgiven by the Zones or me! Triple Threat Thrasher!"_

With that, he split into three. The left and right ones swung in a rising slash either to the left or right as the middle blade swung down. The three strikes impacted with Lockdown, ripping right through his armor. He screamed in agony before vanishing.

_-Change! DaiRyuuseiKnight!-_

"Just how strong is he?" Gwen asked.

"We're not sure," Ruka replied as she and Akari held up their Transer GXs.

"But we'll find out soon enough," Akari grinned as the knight of the team approached, "DaiRyuuseiKnight-san, is it all right if Ruka-chan and I scan you?"

"Hai," DaiRyuuseiKnight nodded.

"Scan?" Gwen repeated.

"It's something Lady Ruka and her friend Akari may do," Wulf explained as Ruka and Akari scanned the knight, "They can go to this realm known as 'Chaotic' and use their scans to do battle or to learn."

"Learn?"

"You literally walk a mile in the scan's shoes," Wulf continued, "Everything the one who was scan knows, the scan knows as well."

"Thank you," the girls bowed, earning a simple nod from DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Gwendolyn," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he approached the Mana user.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your emotions are tied into your powers. You do not wish to hurt others, so your techniques are of little use. Harden your resolve or you may not survive the next time," DaiRyuuseiKnight examined, "Yoko! Simon! You two held back against Kamina. He is part of the Absolute Hunters right now. He is not your brother nor your cherished one until he is separated from them completely. Do not make the mistake of holding back against an Absolute Hunter ever again…for it will be the last thing you will know of before your death."

"Hold on now, D…" Ashe began.

"Ashe, Pandora, Ace, I have nothing to say to you three except for a good job, however the King Kittan Deluxe needs to be faster in its actions. You will need to check the mechanisms."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ashe grinned.

The entire time they were heading back to the base, DaiRyuuseiKnight was picking out every single weakness they had shown including himself. Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at all the things he was saying about himself in weaknesses. By the time they got there, Rockman was now debating with Megaman X on if Chili-Dogs were the food of the gods or not.

"I'm not kidding! I even got photographic proof!" Megaman X said as he held up a picture of Arceus shoving a plate of Chili-Dogs into her mouth in the Rust Bucket III.

-Holy…You do realize that Naruto is going to try and get her to the Ramen side, right?- Rockman asked.

"Naruto? Oh, one of the adopted brothers of your Zone's Lan," Rockman recalled, "Just let him try it."

-Okay…So when do you think you can visit?- Rockman asked.

"Depends. Hey, DaiRyuuseiKnight," Megaman X greeted before seeing the knight stop suddenly, "What's up?"

"I need to see Max," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "He is to be punished for what he has done to a Zone."

-Uh oh…- Rockman gulped as DaiRyuuseiKnight vanished in a swirl of Pure Ultima Energy –I'll talk to you later, Will. I think DaiRyuuseiKnight just showed up-

-What the hell?-

-Yep. He did. Ja ne!- Rockman cut off communication.

"This month isn't a good month for that," Paradox noted, startling everyone.

"Will you quit doing that?" Megaman X and Shoutmon cried out.

"Sorry about that. However, I am here to inform you that Arceus has given up on breaking the seal," Paradox said as he walked out from behind Gurren Lagann with a fully-recovered Toriko.

"She _what_ now?" Rokusho Zero gasped.

"Instead, she has found a chink in the armor, so to speak," Paradox said before walking over to a nearby console, "You can show yourself now."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Tell me, what is normal for those who use Magic or Mana for transportation?" Paradox asked.

"…Mana-infused vehicles like cars and teleportation spells?" Gwen asked.

"That's correct," Paradox nodded as the screen showed something emerging from behind the moon, "That is why I've arranged transport to that world. We have all the requirements right here in this room except for the transportation itself."

"No way…" Simon gasped as he peered into the monitor.

"How did you get _that_?" Viral gawked.

"I'm a Time-Walker, it is easy for me," Paradox replied casually.

"Dude…Is it close to the Earth?" Ben said in shock as his eyes took everything in.

"Actually, yes. It is equal to the distance the moon currently is," Paradox replied.

"Dude…That is the biggest ship I have _ever_ seen!" Kevin exclaimed.

On the screen was the moon. Before it was a colossal spaceship that easily made the Rust Bucket III look like a pile of scrap. It resembled a giant battleship made of black and red metal with bits of silver and inlaid blue lights built into it. The front of the ship had a menacing robotic face, and the massive engines far bigger than any building on the planet had a drill-like theme to it like the Gurren Lagann.

"The Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren…" Onii-San spoke in awe as he fell to his knees in total shock, his right hand rising until blocked the sun's rays from his peripheral vision. "I never thought I'd see one of those ever again in the same lifetime..."

* * *

**Me: With another defeat to the Absolute Hunters, more mysteries and surprises have been revealed, such as the appearance of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Just who is the Regretful One DaiRyuuseiKnight speaks of? How did Wisemon teach DaiRyuuseiKnight? Will Rush be able to find his target? And what will Mana try to do next? Find out, next time.**


	89. TTGL: Training and Reunions

**Me: Update! I own Kyohaku.**

* * *

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an**

**eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Danny Phantom, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got***

* * *

Everyone appeared in a control room easily the size of half the base in a flash of green light. All around were multiple humans and Beastmen running around and doing calculations. It was then a hand was on Simon's head. He looked up to see an old friend. Even though his blue hair was slowly turning silver, he easily recognized the former pilot of Dayakkaiser.

"Dayakka!" Simon grinned as he shook hands with the man.

"Simon! It's been nearly 20 years since I last saw you and Yoko. Now look at you two, you look like you just came out of the time we trounced Lordgenome," the man grinned.

"Everyone, this is Dayakka, the former pilot of your Gunman, Ashe," Simon introduced.

"So you're Dayakkaiser's new rider? I wouldn't expect less," Dayakka chuckled, "I'm the captain of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Dayakka. A pleasure to meet the Dai-Ryuusei Dan, the Twilight Army, and the Xros Heart Army. Paradox told us a lot about you and asked us to make a stop before coming here."

"Yo!" Skye waved as he walked up with Tails, Metal, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot.

"So this is your new form?" Tails asked, awing at Dai Ryuusei Megaman X, "It's so cool!"

"Ha! A ghost wolf! Pay up, Eggy!" Skye grinned as a grumbling Eggman paid Skye, the two bonding over betting on myths and learning as much as they could about them.

"Whoa…" Rayne awed.

"Ack! It's you again!" A voice barked, clearly aimed at Leeron, "Stay back, you freaky Okama!"

Rayne turned to the one who screamed and nearly fainted from joy. There was the Straw Hat Pirates, but with a lot of changes. Sanji's once-hidden eye was now exposed with his other covered, revealing his curly brow was on in reverse. He was growing a mustache and had a nice amount of hair on his chin. Zoro's left eye had a scar on its while it stayed closed, meaning the eye was no longer of use, while he wore a blue samurai-like outfit. Chopper wore a new pilot-themed hat, shirt, and shorts all brightly colored with his medical 'X' on the hat. Lan and Megaman looked down, not looking at Nami, who was now more developed than ever in a green bikini top and small brown pants that only ended halfway down her lower legs, and longer, curlier hair. Robin was more developed as well and wore a black bikini top and a flower-themed dress bottom with a side cut off to reveal a slender lower leg with her hair done in a ponytail and sunglasses. Franky was like the form Onii-San had turned into when he and Ruka fought in Chaotic while Luffy now wore a big, red, open, button shirt that reveal an 'X'-shaped scar yet relatively looked the same. Brook now wore flashy clothing and seemed to be more of a rock and roll music king than gentleman skeleton while Usopp had the biggest changes out of them all with his longer hair. He had also buffed up and grown 'manlier;' slightly taller and muscular. Usopp now had a new pair of goggles around his neck and had some headphones or ear protectors on. He also had a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wore on his head. He also had a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. His trademark yellow satchel had been replaced with a red one, but he still had his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. Rayne ran over to Sanji and began to shake his hand numerous time.

"Oh my Kami-sama. You're the actual Sanji-san! I'm a huge fan of you!" Rayne squealed, "Please, teach me!"

"Wow…I was expecting her to glomp him," Will said until Rayne kicked him into a wall, making a dent in it.

"You crap-nerd! You lied to me about Sanji not being real!" Rayne snapped.

"That was Black Leg Style…" Sanji gawked.

"We're from a Zone where you're a character on TV," Turbo explained, "She learned how to cook and how to fight and how to be a gentlewoman from watching you on old waves that had your escapades."

"R-Really?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. You see, Rayne considers you as her hero. When I met her, she had nothing, not even a friend," Turbo explained, "However, when we first Wave Changed, she found an old wave that showed a clip of you. She watched it and went looking for more, learning. What she saw…She finally felt she wanted to do something with her life. She began to start cooking and learning your style. She's even incorporated some new techniques I'm sure you may enjoy."

"Really?" Sanji asked, looking at the girl as she smoked a cinnamon stick and delivering kick after kick to a crying and pleading Will's rear end, _'Wow…I never knew I had an effect like that on anyone…especially if they were in another Zone…'_

"So she's a crap cook like Curly Brow here?" Zoro complained.

"Marimo!" Sanji and Rayne snapped at him before looking at each other and grinning.

"Oh, Lan! Megaman! I'm so glad to see you again!" Nami declared before she pulled the two into a hug, making their faces be enveloped by her chest.

"Can't breathe…" Lan gasped out while Azmuth appeared.

"So is it ready?" Dayakka asked as Nami released the two from her hug.

"Actually, it was ready not even an hour after I went to work. Made a few more even," Azmuth replied, "But yes, it is ready."

"What's ready?" Lan asked.

"Hyperbolic Space/Time Chambers," Azmuth replied.

"Okay…I can understand the Hyperbolic and Chamber parts, but Space/Time?" Will sweatdropped.

"Yes, Space/Time. The chambers the Galvan have created can have the time reset to a single second in there equal to a year out here or even ten million years within it is only a mere millisecond. Furthermore, the space part of it means that it transforms the location to anywhere you program it to be."

"Arceus commissioned them to be installed into this vessel," Leeron added.

"Sweet," Will grinned.

"Furthermore, each of you will be training within them," Paradox said, "You see, from what we have observed. Only DaiRyuuseiKnight can take on the Absolute Hunters now. Your tie against Rampage will make him drive to eliminate you by upgrading himself like Lockdown has."

"Heh. That's perfect," Toriko grinned.

"Each of you has a special teacher for you. Rayne, Komatsu, you two will be going with Sanji to learn and improve the Black Leg Style and your own cooking. We've chosen for you a Space known as 'Gourmet World,' which will have the cuisine of the world Toriko and Komatsu are from," Azmuth explained, "However, since it will take a mere day to get to that barrier, each one will have one day equal to two years exactly."

"Yatta!" Rayne cheered.

"We're going to die…" Turbo sighed.

"Eep…" Komatsu gulped.

"…The two armies of the Digital World, along with Dai Ryuusei Megaman X, Marcus, and Agumon X, will be training with Bass and Brook…" Azmuth continued.

"Crap!" Megaman X cursed as Bass cackled maniacally.

"Are we going to die?" Akari paled.

"Maybe," Zenjirou gulped.

"…Toriko, Scar has personally asked to train you with the Elric Brothers, Grey, and Luffy…"

"Prepare for hell because we're going to be training in the Gourmet World with those chambers," Scar sneered, making Toriko gulp and recall that bad time he had the last time he went there while Ed and Al gulped.

"…For Ruka, Wulf, Sari, Cheetor, and Bumblebee, you will be working under Shadow…"

"Oh dear…" Ruka gulped as Shadow rubbed his hands sinisterly.

"…Black Arachnia, Simon, Yoko, and Silverbolt, none of you will be going into one of the chambers for various reasons…"

"I can live with that," Black Arachnia shrugged.

"I'm going to have to power this big ass spaceship again?" Simon asked, earning a nod from Dayakka, "Crap…"

"…Kevin, you will be working with the Bandit King and Usopp…"

"The Bandit King?" Kevin repeated.

"Me," Jing replied.

"You?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Kir demanded.

"No. I'm cool with it…" Kevin replied as he backed away slowly.

"…Inuyasha, Yuck, you two will be working with Zoro…"

"Heh. Easy," Inuyasha smirked, recalling how he whupped Zoro in the Smash Tournament in the longest battle the tournament had with a total of twenty-four hours and twenty minutes.

"Not this time, mutt," Zoro said as he glared at him.

"Sweet…" Yuck grinned.

"…Gwen and Sonia, Nami and Robin will be working with you along with Chopper…"

"By the time we're done , you're going to be the strongest of the girls in your team," Nami smirked.

"Aw…You seem nice, Chopper," Gwen said.

"Shut up! Just because you say I'm nice, doesn't mean it! Dumbass!" Chopper shouted as he began to dance around happily.

"He's not use to compliments, is he?" Gwen asked.

"…Ace, Pandora, and Ashe, Viral and Onii-San will be working with you three with your Gunmen with Will working with Onii-San on his KAISER Armor…"

"And maybe find out why you can pilot King Kittan like that naked ape Kittan…" Viral muttered as DaiRyuuseiKnight returned.

"Ah. DaiRyuuseiKnight, good timing," Azmuth smirked, "Lan, you are going to be training with DaiRyuuseiKnight just one on one."

"Prepare yourself, Lan-Dono, for I will not hold back," DaiRyuuseiKnight declared, making Lan pale as he recalled the talk the group had with Rockman before remembering something.

"What did you do to that place's Max?" Lan asked.

"I changed into Downloadion, slammed him into the ground five times with all my strength in my tail, changed back, picked him up by the neck, choking him slightly, brought him to my face, and told him over and over again 'It's not your fault,'" DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "Then he broke down crying for a time. When he calmed down, I left him with words you once told me, and left."

_'That's overkill…!'_ everyone sane thought.

"The rest of you will spend the time learning about this vessel and bits of training," Azmuth finished.

"That is Super!" Franky declared as he posed dramatically.

"I will give it my all, Sanji-sensei!" Rayne declared as she saluted.

"I hope we can do good on this, Bass-sensei," Taiki smiled.

"Is he always optimistic?" Bass whispered.

"Ninety-nine percent of the time," Akari sighed, "It always gets him into trouble, too…"

"So where are the chambers?" Lan asked.

"Hold on, sweetie," Leeron said as it swayed its hips over to the half-dragon, "You don't want to miss out on seeing how this is powered, right?"

Lan laughed nervously before scooting behind DaiRyuuseiKnight, who had his face in his left glove and sighing. Soon, the Gurren Lagann was within the Arc Gurren Lagann that Onii-San had used to clobber everyone who called him 'Onii-_Chan_' in a cockpit resembling a normal Gunmen cockpit. The Arc Gurren Lagann was connected to what seemed like various drills with its arms and legs being drills. The cockpit resembled a large spherical room with large inlaid circuits, designed to rout the massive amounts of energy to every part of the ship.

"You got it, Simon?" Onii-San asked.

-Yeah- Simon replied.

With that, he took in a deep breath and exhaled. The drills began to spin and began to unleash even stronger spins. Simon began to roar as the drills went even faster, causing the engine to glow with Spiral Energy. In the deck, the various computers and machinery were being powered up by the power Simon was releasing.

"Just how much Spiral Energy does Simon have?" Lan asked in awe as the Spiral Energy readings immediately shot up from 0 to 10,000 to 200,000,000 in a matter of seconds, and still climbing.

"Enough to create a Super Tengen Toppa that's capable of destroying half a Zone with its drill. Probably more now, though," Onii-San replied, making everyone there collapse in shock, "Say, Lan, you still got the reader for your Dragon Armor?"

"I think," Lan replied.

He held out his left hand. White circuit lines appeared on his arm and went out to his hand. The Nanites went to work and released a strange device resembling a chair with various screens surrounding it. Lan lowered his hand as everyone just stared at him in shock/awe.

"Sit and turn it on," Onii-San ordered.

Lan nodded before sitting down. The screens lit up and began to perform various calculations too fast for many of them to read. A ding was soon heard before a slip of paper printed out of one of the screens. Shadow took it and handed it to Onii-San. He looked at it for a few moments, took a cup of coffee from Dayakka, took a sip of it, and then preformed a spit take.

"What the fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Yoko asked.

"This thing says he's got the Spiral Energy on par with…" Onii-San began.

"A Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann," DaiRyuuseiKnight finished, never even looking at the paper.

"How did you know?" Onii-San asked.

"Lan-Dono taught me everything he knows along with Haruka-sama, the Regretful One, and a few others," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

"Never seen anyone with Spiral Energy on par with Simon before…" Yoko noted.

"That explains why you beat me…twice…" Viral growled, leaking killer intent at the teen.

"Actually, when he beat you that last time, he had the strength of only Lagann," Onii-San noted as he looked at the paper.

"What?" Viral complained.

"I'm not kidding," Onii-San said as he handed the paper. "These are the dates at which he gained a higher level of Spiral Energy and what that level was labeled as."

Viral snatched the paper from Onii-San and began to look at it. As he read, his tail began to move quicker and slower in a cycle. He began to crumple up the paper and roared. He stomped off, cursing Lan heavily.

"I'm not sure how I can take that," Lan said before grinning, "Oh wait. I got it…Ha! Take that, you freaky tiger shark!"

"Lesson One: Humility," DaiRyuuseiKnight said before slugging him through ten walls…with just a feint.

"You didn't even touch him," Gwen gawked.

"Sugoi!" Luffy awed, "Wanna join my crew?"

"Thank you, but I must decline. I have one to help at the moment," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

"Aw…" Luffy whined.

"Relax. Where we're going in that thingy were suppose to be training in, there's food galore!" Toriko drooled.

"Meat!" Luffy declared.

"Lan, I'm taking your seat! If you don't want me to, don't groan!" Onii-San called, earning a groan, "Thanks!"

With that, Onii-San took off with the Spiral Energy scanner. Soon, DaiRyuuseiKnight walked to Lan, picked him up on one shoulder, and walked off. The others quickly went with their teachers and followed Azmuth through a teleporter into a hallway with various doors with screens and keyboards beside them. DaiRyuuseiKnight typed something on one before the door opened and he walked in, slamming it shut.

"Hold on," Onii-San interrupted, stopping everyone else, "Before we move on, I would like to work alone with Sari, Akari, and Ruka for a bit, if that's okay with the rest of you."

"Ah. A splendid idea," Paradox smiled, "You plan of gifting them with _them_, I suppose?"

"Yes. And help them improve in other areas as well," Onii-San confirmed. "Okay you three, follow me please. Try to keep up. I have something special in mind for the three of you."

The three girls looked to each other warily, but then decided that handing out with a 22-year-old in a child's body couldn't be any worse than hanging out with a crazed immortal hedgehog or a raving immortal Beastman. One by one, everyone that had to was in a Hyperbolic Space/Time Chamber.

* * *

Lan soon awoke, groaning. He looked around and saw…nothing…not even nothing, actually. He thought he was lying on something, but wasn't sure.

"You're awake," a voice said.

Lan turned to the voice and gawked. Before him was a woman in her early twenties. She had long, flowing, brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. Her skin had a cream-like tone to it and soft-looking lips. She also had a figure that made Lan think of Maylu…before looking away with a nosebleed, seeing as how the girl was completely nude.

"Oh, yes…I forgot that I didn't come into the existence of the past without clothing," the girl giggled nervously before pulling out tape which she strapped onto her impressive bust to hold it tight and then pulled out and putting on blue jeans, a black and white thong, and a black and white sleeveless tee.

"Wait…DaiRyuuseiKnight?" Lan gawked, "You…You're a _girl_?"

"And just _what_ is wrong with that?" the girl growled, her eyes turning black and white with slits in them.

"N-Nothing's wrong with that…!" Lan gulped fearfully, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Lighten up," the girl giggled as she hugged Lan, "You're my uncle, after all."

"I'm your _what_?" Lan exclaimed.

"My tou-san is Hub Hikari," the girl giggled, "Oh, but you're forbidden from telling him that or anyone else. You made me promise that if you did, I'd slice your manhood off and make you eat it in sushi."

Lan just gawked. He just couldn't believe that DaiRyuuseiKnight was actually a girl. Even then, he never expected him to actually be his niece. He nearly passed out again if the girl didn't whack him on the head.

"Thanks. But what do I call you when you're like this?" Lan asked.

"Dai Hinata Hikari," the girl replied as she took out her EnergyCellular, "And this is actually DaiRyuuseiKnight."

-Greetings-

"How did that happen?" Lan shouted/demanded.

"You see, it's like Biometal, but different."

-I was created the moment of the Tao Trio's death- DaiRyuuseiKnight explained –For ages, I simply floated about, none finding me until your niece did. I bonded with her since she did what no other could; touch me-

"Huh? Touch you?"

"Try it," Dai offered.

Lan nodded. He reached out to grab the device, but his hand went through it. He tried it a few more times and glared at it.

"I was only a little girl when that happened. Since then, I trained with him and learned from you, Auntie Haruka, the Regretful One, and a few others like the only living Digimon left; Wisemon."

"Wisemon?" Lan tilted his head.

"You'll learn as we train, Uncle Lan," Dai giggled, "Now then, the way we do this is DaiRyuuseiKnight and I trade places. We trade our souls with each other. However, my natural Ultima Energy stays within my body and DaiRyuuseiKnight also has natural Ultima Energy within his normal self. So when our souls trade places, our natural Ultima Energy doesn't. We can, however, transfer it from one another when needed."

-It was how we were able to destroy the barrier and prevent Mana from entering this Zone-

"But why did it seem that you guys got weaker?" Lan asked.

"It's because when we normally fight an Absolute Hunter, we transfer all the energy from one of us into the other to fully power the other," Dai explained, "However, the EnergyCellular is now releasing all its natural Ultima Energy to form a barrier that prevents Mana from entering this Zone. He must not come here or he will kill everyone."

-He is one you must not be lenient in killing- DaiRyuuseiKnight added –This Zone is the only Zone that can prevent Spiral Nemesis and Mana knows of it…yet not exactly-

"What now?"

-He believes that he is simply destroying the gods, but he does not know that the ritual he is going to use…will unleash Spiral Nemesis and end everything-

"Oh my…Arceus…" Lan paled, "We…We have to stop him!"

"And to do that, you need to become stronger than ever," Dai spoke, "You must be on par with the you in the Nevermore."

"The Nevermore?" Lan gulped.

-It is what Spiral Nemesis has done- DaiRyuuseiKnight explained –It is what we call what it has done…before we await our erasing-

"Erasing is what we call it when Spiral Nemesis…does away with those that still thrive in the Nevermore," Dai sniffled as a tear fell, "It got Tou-san once I was created from Kaa-san…And then you and the others who taught me…"

"Dai-chan…" Lan whispered before hugging her, "I'm sorry."

"U…Uncle Lan…" Dai sniffled before she began to cry softly into his shoulder for a time.

"So what is this place?" Lan asked after Dai stopped crying.

-This is the Nevermore- DaiRyuuseiKnight explained –This is to remind you of what will happen if you fail-

"So what am I suppose to do?" Lan asked as he narrowed his eyes.

-You are going to learn everything we learned from you- DaiRyuuseiKnight replied –And to begin, we will teach you how to unleash the Bankai of Lifecalibur-

"Ban…kai?" Lan repeated.

* * *

After Onii-San and his young charges entered their door, there was a bright flash of light before the four of them landed in the middle of a grassy field. While Ruka, Sari, and Akari landed in a tangled heap on one another, Onii-San had landed in a pile of hay back-first and was getting the stuff off of his clothes before walking over and untangling the three preteens.

"Oogh... Where are we?" Sari asked as she looked around.

"Girls, allow me to introduce the city of Roma, year 1503 at the cultural height of the renaissance period," Onii-San said with a bow, a vibrant stone and wood-borne city stretching out behind him amidst a vast and beautiful countryside. "Well, to be technical, this is a spiral energy-created _simulation_," he corrected.

"Why is it spiral energy-created?" Ruka asked as she worked her legs out from underneath Akari's.

"Because, my young charges, as your skills in the various fields I will be teaching you in improve, the simulation will evolve to meet the standards to test your skills," Onii-San explained. "Just think of it as a really advanced sandbox-style video game. And don't ask how one of these is already set up. It'll only make your head hurt."

"I see. So why did you want to work with us alone?" Ruka asked.

"Because, I wanted to give you... these," he said as he pulled something out from behind his back. When he opened his hand, sitting in his palm were three spheres of light. One red, one blue, and one green.

"Oh, one for each of us," Ruka said as the red sphere was tossed to her, the blue to Sari, and the green to Akari.

Sari looked over hers for a minute before drawing a blank. "Okay I give. What do we do with these?"

"Swallow them."

"Huh?" the three girls responded.

"You swallow them. That's how you get to the prize inside," he answered. After the three looked to eachother, then tossed the spheres into their mouthes, Onii-San added, "I'm almost 100% sure you won't die from the massive influx of energy."

At that the three girls tried to spit them out, only for nothing to come back up as their bodies began to heat up, visibly turning red as small columns of steam rose from their bodies.

"W-What are these things?" Akari gagged as she fell to her knees.

"I don't know. It feels like I'm on fire," Ruka wheezed as she fell to her knees too, her hands clawing at the ground.

"Oogh. I don't feel so well," Sari moaned as she fell onto her butt, then rolled onto her stomach as she tried to force herself up.

A few moments later, a large column of fire burst from Ruka's back, a geyser of water shot out of Sari's back, and a typhoon of wind rose out of Akari's body. When their bodies returned to normal, the three girls looked up in shock and saw a sight that made their jaws drop. Standing before them were three massive awe-inspiring creatures.

Standing before Ruka was a large muscular wolf covered head to toe in raging red flames. Its muzzle was white and it had a golden horn protruding from its forehead, golden claws picking at the ground beneath it as it scanned Ruka with its gold-colored eyes before walking towards her, sitting on its haunches just inches from her.

Standing before Sari was a large, powerful-looking dragon covered in blue scales, its skin looking like it were perpetually soaked in water. It stood over fifty feet tall, and had pointed horns large wings that blocked the sun from view before it pressed them to its body. Its green eyes looked at her warily before it laid down before her.

Floating before Akari was a large, graceful looking four-winged bird with red eyes, a red diamond shaped jewel on its forehead. It looked the girl over for a minute before perching on the nearby fence, which, despite its large size of around thirty feet tall, didn't groan in the slightest.

"Ah, it seems the Mashin have accepted you as their new carriers," Onii-San said as he stood behind them.

"Where'd they come from?" Sari asked.

"Why, the spheres of light you ate of course," he answered.

"Who or what are they?" Akari asked as she looked at the four-winged bird that continued to stare at her.

"They would be the three Mashin, or Rune Gods," Onii-San answered. "Where they come from, the power of the heart is what's strongest, not brute strength. That's why I chose to give them to you three. If give is the right word."

"How did you meet them?" Ruka asked as she finally got to her feet, cautiously placing a hand on the flaming wolf's mane to realize that it didn't really burn her.

"I met them right before I met back up with you actually," Onii-San said as he looked across the countryside. "The three of them had just left their previous carriers, and were waiting for the next time that they were needed. Considering the dire straights we're in, I convinced them to come with me."

"When you say Rune Gods, do you mean gods in the literal sense, or metaphorical sense?" Sari asked.

"It depends on how strong your hearts are. Now, while you three are acquainting yourselves with them on a more personal level, _I_will be in town brushing up on a few skills," he continued as an armored guard rode by on horseback. "Hey! You Borgia swine!" he shouted in a Spanish accent, causing the guard to turn to him. "Yeah that's right! I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want, filthy peasant?" the Borgia guard asked.

The next moment, Onii-San grabbed his right ankle and jerked him off his horse and onto the ground. The next moment the deadly Hidden Blade slid out of Onii-San's sleeve and slid into the man's throat, causing him to bleed out within minutes. At that point, Onii-San had mounted his steed and got ready to take off.

"Remember girls, the power that the Mashin grant you is based on the strength of your own heart. Simply have faith in yourselves, and you'll do just fine," he said turning to them before taking the reigns of his horse. "Hyah!" he cried as he nudged the steed in the sides before riding off into the city.

Ruka, Sari, and Akari only looked to eachother, then to the Mashin behind them, before moving to a separate field away fromt he dead body. Just because it was a simulation didn't mean it didn't disturb them a bit.

"So, um... What's your name?" Ruka asked the Mashin following her, hoping to break the tension around them.

* * *

"Ugh…" Inuyasha groaned as he and other others training under the swordsman struggled to get up.

"Who's laughing now, mutt?" Zoro smirked.

"Damn you, Zoro!" Inuyasha roared, "Wind Scar!"

"Santoryu: Kaze No Kizu!" Zoro roared as he unleashed three Wind Scars from his swords, easily overpowering Inuyasha's and nearly got them if they didn't dodge in time.

* * *

"Seems the knight did a number on you," Kenta noted to Lockdown, whose wounds were slowly regenerating.

"Aw can it," Lockdown frowned, "He just got lucky. Didn't expect him to have a technique that used Dark Ultima."

"Nor did we," Kenta agreed, "None of us were prepared for that unknown factor. Not even that idiot SpacialClockman knew of him."

"And I still don't," SpacialClockman sighed sadly, "He is an unknown factor that exists outside of Time/Space."

"But you can tell of what he can do to branch things off?"

"Yes, I've already done that, however…Each one resulted in our plans ending in victory with only one path resulting in just the only one alive with our achievements failed is Kamina," SpacialClockman replied before leaving, letting Kamina-once again under the Absolute Hunter's control-to just blink and look at where he had left.

"I'm going to have to call Kalar again. I need to know if there is anything that negates Dark Ultima," Lockdown said before muttering, "And to see if I can get Rampage an upgrade for the holidays…"

* * *

Haruka slowly walked out of a small store. She had to thank Yuki for helping her get out of the house and to stop wallowing in her sadness. The rain poured on as she began to walk home. A faint crying caught her attention. She quickly walked along before her eyes widened. In a large crowd of passerby was a little girl. She couldn't have been even the age of five and was covered in cuts and bruises. She wore a little, pink and yellow dress with her strawberry blond hair ending at her shoulders and curled at the ends and on the ends of the hair of her forehead. Her blue eyes were filled with tears that streamed down her face.

"What's wrong? Where are your parents?" Haruka asked as she knelt down to the little girl, gently wiping the tears away from her eyes with a handkerchief.

The little girl looked up at Haruka as the mother dried the little girl's tears. Soon, Haruka came back to her home. She gently opened the door and put the umbrella and shoes she had away.

"I think a bath first and then making dinner would be a good idea…" Haruka said before looking down at the little girl, clinging to her waist, "It's okay, little one. I won't leave you, so please let go."

"…" The little girl slowly got off Haruka.

"Good girl," Haruka giggled as she gently patted her on the head before placing her on the couch, "I'll be right back, okay?" So stay right here. Now where did I put my old clothes?"

The little girl looked around, shaking a little. She didn't know what happened. All she knew was that she was in the rain and in pain at first. She slowly looked around the room while staying on the couch. She saw various pictures of the lady with a little boy and some mister doing various things or standing in front of something. She looked over at one area and tilted her head. It was a stand of sorts, covered in black velvet. On it was a picture of the man with some candles lit. It must have been someone close to the lady.

"Okay, little one, come up here, please! The bath is ready now!" Haruka called out to the little girl.

The girl flinched a little before quickly scurrying up the stairs. A nearby shadow twisted a little in the shape of Mephiles as one of the candles flared to resembled Ibris's head. The two looked at one another and nodded before changing back. This was something unexpected…and they hated that more than anything.

* * *

"Uh…What is that, Dai-chan?" Lan asked, pointing at a strange, vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll.

"This is a Tenshintai," Dai explained, "It's a rare artifact of the special Op. Division of Soul Society. This thing…can forcefully materialize the spirit of Lifecalibur."

"…I don't get it. What does that have to do with activating Bankai?"

-Is it not obvious? The souls of both you and your Zanpaku-To need to communicate and synchronize to achieve Shikai. For the Bankai, you need the materialization and submission of the Zanpaku-To-

"Uncle Lan, you only have three days to do this and you only have one chance," Dai advised, "Before that time, you must defeat Lifecalibur. If not…"

"I don't want to know," Lan replied, stabbing his sword into the doll, "I will do this not just for Maylu-Koishii, but to make sure Spiral Nemesis doesn't fuck up your childhood, Dai-chan."

The doll shattered, releasing pure white flames. The flames quickly solidified into a slender woman, resembling Maylu. She was around her early twenties with her hair long, silver, and ended at her hips. She had soft, blue eyes and pink lips. She wore a simple, yet intricate kimono of white silk and silver silk. She also had slender angel wings emerging from her back.

"It's nice to see you again, Lan-dono," the woman bowed.

"It's nice to see you out in the real world instead of my mind, Lifecalibur-sama," Lan grinned before frowning at seeing Sin beside her, a chain on his neck, "Sin."

**"Dick."**

"Enough. Did you two hear everything?"

"Yes, Dai-chan," Lifecalibur giggled as she hugged the woman, "I'm so happy to meet one of Lan-dono's nieces…"

**"I can't do shit, so fuck no,"** Sin growled before he walked over to another part of the Nothing and sat down, almost as if he were in a chair, and fell asleep, snoring loudly.

"Moody ass…" Lan muttered, glaring at Sin.

-You may choose how you wish to do battle with Lan. Can you begin at once?-

"But of course," Lifecalibur giggled before snapping her fingers, creating multitudes of swords everywhere in their eyesight, "One of these swords is the real me. That is the only one that can defeat me. If you don't want me to kill you, Lan-Dono, then find the true me and then defeat me with it."

"Crap!" Lan groaned.

**"Huh? Did I hear something about the King's ass getting whupped by a girl?"** Sin asked as he woke up to watch, **"Sweet…"**

"Shut up, Sin!" Lan barked, shaking his fist at him.

* * *

After being left on their own for a half hour, the girls did in fact get better acquainted with their own Mashin. Ruka learned that her Mashin, Rayearth, was a spirit born of flame. Sari learned that her Mashin, Seles, was a spirit born of water. Akari learned that her Mashin, Windom, was a spirit bon of the wind. While the Mashin didn't technically have a gender, they adopted their own genders in a sense so they would be distinguishable. Rayearth was male, while Seles and Windom were female. Like their carriers before them, Ruka, Sari, and Akari all had strong hearts, free of any form of corruption. OR at least any _major_form of corruption.

A while later, Onii-San rode by the field they were in before hopping down next to them. "So, was your time productive?"

"It was," Ruka answered as she pet Rayearth's mane.

"Thanks for the pet dragon," Sari said as she stroked the dragon's tail as it lay across her lap.

"I like Windom. She's very nice," Akari said as the large four-winged bird stood over her, shading her from ths dun.

"That's great. Now that you've gotten acquainted with your Mashin, and I've brushed up on a few things, I'm going to be teaching you a couple tricks I learned from the Brotherhood of Assassins," Onii-San stated as he hopped off his horse.

"Hey um, Onii-San, you won't be teaching us to..." Ruka started nervously.

"No no, that isn't something I'm going to teach you," Onii-San said, already having known what she was going to ask. "Aside from me teaching you how to channel the Mashin, and give you a few personal tricks, I'll teach you some useful skills as well. I will be teaching you all how to throw knives, use a crossbow, and wield the Hidden Blade. Oh, and I'll teach you how to ride horses, freerun, and perform the Leap of Faith. After your first lesson, you can feel free to pick one or two weapon types to specialize in, but the horse riding and free running will be so fun you won't want to stop. If we have the time, I'll also work to bolster your bodies' immunity to base poisons, teach you a few things about fine cuisine, and if applicable, how to make die land on the numbers you _want_them to and pick locks," he told them before he began addressing them on a more personal level.

"Ruka, I'll be teaching you how to use The Breath of the Dragon, and a few self-defense techniques that will make use of your new fire powers courtesy of Rayearth," he said before turning to Sari. "Sari, I will be teaching you The Dance of the Crescent Moon, as well as some Suiton techniques and water walking," he said befor turning to Akari. "Akari, I will be teaching you to fly using Windom's powers, and in addition the Rankyaku, or Storm Leg, as well as Geppou, or Moon Step," he stated before bringing his fingers to his lips and letting out six ear-piercing whistles.

_**TWEET! TWEET! TWEET! TWEET! TWEET! TWEET!**_

"Wow, uh, that's alot," Ruka said as six horses galloped up to them. "But uh, how will you teach the three of us."

"And why did you call _six_horses?" Sari asked. "Aren't there only four of us?"

With that, Onii-San took out a gold and bronze sphere-shaped relic before holding it in both hands, the relic glowing before two more of Onii-San stepped out of the one in the center. After the three made sure everything was there, the one in the center turned to them.

"Since our time in here will be short in a sense, I decided to use the Piece of Eden and make enough of me that I will be able to teach each of you your individual lessons before we move onto the group stuff," the center Onii-San said before they hopped onto their horses. "Girls, each of you choose and Onii-San, and we'll take you to different areas to learn. I'll teach you basic horseback riding now, and advanced stuff once we're in a group."

"Um... Okay..." Ruka, Sari, and Akari said as they picked their _mentor _before riding off in three different directions.

* * *

"So…heavy…!" Toriko grunted as he, Al, Grey, and Ed tried to get up, only managing to get up to halfway their normal postures.

"Did you expect them to be so weak, Luffy? …Luffy?"

Scar, perfectly fine, looked around the landscape before sweatdropping. He found Luffy, who was currently boxing with what looked like a mutated, three-headed, giant tiger. It grew a bit more when some sort of mutant bat equal in size of the tiger joined in.

* * *

"Épaule!"

"Collier!"

Komatsu watched as Turbo Duel: Fire Leo and Sanji were going all out with the Black Leg Style. Each kick made the strange, rocky island they were on rumble. Komatsu couldn't help but awe at the sheer power and potential the Black Leg Style could use and was determined to learn it.

* * *

Wulf phased through a Chaos Spear Shadow sent at him while Cheetor fired a blast from his weapon. Shadow simply twitched his index finger and the laser vanished, striking Bumblebee in the back as he was about to zap Shadow with his stringers. Shadow sighed at their progress. Then again, it was just the first week. He hoped they improved by week two. If not...Let's just say that Ddraig Goch will enjoy their blood.

* * *

After a brief ride through the countryside, Ruka found herself at a large field in the northeast corner of Roma. There was little foot traffic around the area, and the scenery itself was quite nice.

"Okay Ruka, before I begin teaching you how to channel Rayearth's power, I'll first be teaching you a trick that'll make the whole process much easier," Onii-San said as he began rubbing his hands together. "The Breath of the Dragon," he concluded as he cupped his left hand, snapping with his right and forming a baseball sized fireball in his hand. "Though you would've been capable of learning this without Rayearth, having him by your side will make this easier."

"The Breath of the Dragon..." Ruka said in awe as the fireball in her teacher's hand didn't seem to burn him in the slightest.

"Yes. An ancient art that man learned from the dragons themselves," he said as he began rubbing the fireball into his hands like sunscreen. After a minute he cupped his hands together before blowing into them, a massive gout of flame shooting out fifty feet across the field before dissipating. "Now, Rayearth's affinity is flame, and because fire itself is a living, _breathing _force, I will have to teach you to control that power, since if left without a source of control to guide it, then fire will eventually consume everythin around it. Knowing this, will you train to your fullest under me?"

"I am. Thank you for teaching me, Onii-San," Ruka said as she began rubbing her hands together, a small haze of orange heat forming between her palms. Standing beside her, Rayearth nodded as he sat on his haunches, watching his new carrier grow stronger.

* * *

After a brief ride through the heart of the city, then through the backstreets, Sari found herself at a large pier in Roma's northwest corner. There were a few ships around, and the area they stood by was relatively quiet.

"Okay Sari, since Seles' affinity is water, the harbor is obviously the best choice for your training," Onii-San said as he hopped off the deck onto the water, only to begin walking a few yards out before stopping. "The element of water is always fluid. It never remains in the same state for long, and adapts to all changes around it, thus giving it its greatest power in versatility. Now, I want you to focus yours and Seles's energy to the bottoms of your feet and walk towards me. Think of the water as another surface to walk on, and the rest should come naturally."

Sari nodded as she looked into the water below, Seles' face showing behind her reflection before disappearing as she touched down, her ankles disappearing beneath the water until she felt something solid. After a few seconds of waddling around awkwardly, she finally made her way over to Onii-San.

"Very good. While your control isn't perfect, we can easily iron out the kinks before I teach you swordsmanship."

"But, I don't have a sword," Sari said awkwardly.

"Oh, but you do young Cybertronian," Onii-San said as he gestured to Seles beneath Sari's reflection.

The young Cybertronian looked down into the water, Seles nodding before she held her hand out. The Mashin then flowed out of the water in a stream of deep blue water before forming into a large broadsword, the hilt of blade forming a dragonlike-guise as she held it in her hands, hardly weighing a thing as she swung it around a few times despite its size.

"Ah, so you wish to do both together," Onii-San said as he held off one stray swing with his Hidden Blade. "Very well then. As a man, it's my obligation to help a lady in all her endeavors. I intend to do so."

"Man? You're shorter than I am," Sari said as she patted him playfully on the head.

"Just get ready," Onii-San stated as he moved her hand away. "I sense that young Ruka is already capable of spewing ten foot flames, going onto twenty."

* * *

After a brief ride across the outer edge of the city, Akari found herself at the base of a treally tall inn by the outer wall of the city. There were a few shops scattered around, and the people seemed to be friendly, even if they were only simulated.

"Okay Akari, even though I don't know you that well, I will say that right now, you are in no danger of learning under me," Onii-San said as he guided his young charge towards the base of one of the towers by Roma's walls.

"Why would I be in danger while learning under you, if you mind me asking?"

"Because with Windoms' power, I will be teaching you how to fly," Onii-San replied as he launched a pair of poison darts at the two guards by the tower doors, pushing them aside before picking the lock with his Hidden Blade. "Obviously, that'll involve flying high into the air above the ground. However, I won't let you get hurt in the slightest, and I hope to get to know you better."

"Thank you for teaching me," Akari said as she floowed the child up the stairs. "Can I ask your real name?" she asked as she made her way up the stairs behind him.

"Classified."

"Okay... How about where you're from?"

"Partially classified."

"Um... I heard you're married back in your Zone. What's your wife like?"

Onii-San stopped for a moment as they reached the top of the wall, looking off into the distance as the wind ruffled his clothing.

"I'd give my life for her in a heartbeat," he said as he slowly lifted off the ground. "Now, focus Windom's power as well as your own will around you," he said taking her hand and slowly guiding her to the open air away from the wall. "With faith in yourself and the Mashin you hold, you'll be able to soar."

Akari nodded as she looked over her shoulder, Windom appearing in the wind for a brief instant before disappearing. She then focused her own power and Windoms' around her before seh felt herself being lifted off her feet.

"Lets fly," she said with a smile, Onii-San guiding her by the hand high into the air.

* * *

Sonia sighed as she rubber her forehead. She didn't understand the things Robin was talking about. She never did back at Smash Manor either when they had that tournament. However, she did like the idea of using the weather to your advantage that she was learning form Nami along with the medical techniques from Chopper. Gwen seemed to be more like Robin and learned just as good as she did with Chopper. She did have to admit that training on an island where the seasons changed so fast that 48 seasons went through a single year was a good idea. Right now, it was the second summer of the place and she had learned how to make a small wind blow with her guitar. She looked over at Gwen, who was busy writing something down in a notebook. Probably more equations for medicine.

* * *

-Is that all you have?- Tengen Toppa Enki Durga demanded, standing in Super Spiral Galaxy with the King Kittan Deluxe and Will in his KAISER Armor, now resembling a purple and cream-colored monkey with blasters.

"This guy's tough…" Ace panted.

"Yeah," Ashe agreed.

"Do you think he's just teasing us?" Pandora asked.

"Maybe, Pandora, maybe," Will replied as he narrowed his eyes at the Tengen Toppa Gunman Viral had transformed into, "But I won't give up!"

"Right," Ace nodded.

-Let's go!- King Kittan Deluxe roared as he charged with Will.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 1503 simulated Roma. After a week of individual lessons between Onii-San with Ruka, Sari, and Akari, the three of them had learned all their lessons with flying colors, Akari in a literal sence, and would only improve with practise in all aspecs, they were ready to work as a group. When they met back up, Onii-San pulled himsel back together before guiding them to the heart of the city on horsebacik.

Their first group lesson then consisted of freerunning. In modern days it's a sport, but back in the renaissance in large cities like Roma, Florence, or Venice, it was a quick and effective way of getting around quickly and effectively with little traffic to get in the way, the best routes usualy reserved for either the most coordinated, athletic, or daring.

The art to it was finding handholds on anything and everything, be it on a brick wall, windows, signs, or any other part of the building. As Onii-San, Ruka, Sari, and Akari all climbed up a tailor shop's wall, all wearingt leather gloves, a patrol of Borgia guards suddenly came along and spotted them before suddenly throwing rocks at them.

"Hey! Get down from there!" a guard cried as he sent a rock sailing through the air, which nailed Sari in the back of the head and almost made her lose her grip, had Onii-San not caught her wrist and helped her back up.

"Yow!" Sari cried as she cautiously rubbed the back of her head, while still holding onto the side of the building.

"Owwww," Ruka moaned as one struck her left thigh, making it sting.

"Gyah!" Akari cried as one hit her on the right shoulder, making her lose her grip had Ruka and Sari not grabbed her hands.

"You Borgia swine!" Onii-San growled angrily to the armored men below in a fierce spanish accent. "How _dare _you throw rocks at my students!" he roared as he unsheathed his hidden blade and dropped down at them. "Have at thee vermin!" he roared as he performed an air assassination on an unfortunate guard, Ruka, Sari, and Akari pulling themselves over the building's roof before peeking over the edge and watching the slaughter, the sound of metal against metal ringing through the streets. In a graceful dance of swerves, leaps, and taunts, Onii-San cut down several Borgia troops, many twice his size in a matter of minutes. "That'll teach you to mess with my friends."

* * *

"Dark Ultima Earth Breaker!" Bass roared.

He threw a pitch black sphere the size of a marble at Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX5. The DigiXros NetNavi quickly avoided the attack. He paled as he saw the crater that Bass's attack had made took up half the volcanic area they were fighting in before the area transformed into a jungle.

"You're not fighting to kill!" Bass roared as he flew at him, "Unless you desire my death, then this training is a clusterfuck of time wasting!"

The warrior was glad that Taiki, Zenjirou, and Nene were safe nearby on DarkKnightmon's shoulders, listening to Brook's music and teachings. He tightened the grip on his blade and rushed at Bass with ShineGreymon X beside him, Marcus riding on his back.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made us do that," Ose grumbled to a cloaked figure.

"Meh. I was just trying it out. How was I suppose to know it'd do that to me?"

"This is why I hate idiots…" Ose muttered.

"Shut up, my cat."

"I am not your fuckin' cat!" Ose snapped as the two walked into the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Ose, where is Saito?" Mirajane asked.

Ose just pointed at the figure. The figure took off his cloak and Mirajane blush heavily. Saito had grown about a foot and a half taller. He wore his old clothes, just refit to fit his larger body. She had to admit, she liked how his body looked. It was toned, but not too much toning. His facial features had aged a little, almost about two years. On his back was something wrapped up in chains.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryuutenshi."

"Oh, you…" Mirajane giggled before the two gently hugged.

"We came back early because the dummy here used a spell that sped up our training time by a day equaling two years," Ose explained, "He kept trying to brand me, too."

"Well how else am I suppose to confirm you're my cat if you keep on saying you're not?"

"That's because I am not your cat!"

"Oi! Saito!" Makarov called as he walked up, "I see everything went well with your training. We just got a letter from someone called…Tia Harribel?"

"Aunt Harribel?" Saito gawked.

"Your aunt? Oh, so that explains why she said she and the 'others' are coming to visit sometime today or tomorrow," Makarov said as he handed a letter to Saito, who's grin grew as he read it.

"This is so going to be good," Saito grinned, "Mirajane-chan, just wait until you meet Aunt Tia Harribel's daughters. I swear, the three are always at one another's throats. Uncle Coyote Starrk is always a lazy ass and sleeps for two-thirds a day while his daughter, Lilynette, kicks and tickles him. And don't get me started on Uncle Grimmjow. He always loves a good fight. Bet he'll probably get someone in here to fight him…"

"Hold on! Just who exactly is coming?" Rex asked.

"My relatives in Hueco Mundo!"

"Hueco Mundo?" Rex repeated.

"Yep! The seal doesn't apply to pathways of life and death. Otherwise, we'd be up to our necks in Hollows," Saito grinned.

_'Hollows…?'_ everyone thought with heavy sweatdrops while Saito was telling a giggling Roll, Maylu, and Mirajane about one of his Uncle Pesche, Uncle Dondochakka, Aunt Nel, and a game of 'Endless Tag.'

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of Roma, the streets of the city were calm and peaceful. The merchants were selling their wares, the thieves gambled amongst themselves using die made of animal bone, the mercenaries acted intimidating for possible clients by brandishing their weapons, and the courtesans-

"Get back here you currs!"

The next moment, the streets were filled witfh chaos as Onii-San, Ruka, Sari, and Akari rode for their lives away from four very angry looking Borgia guards on horseback.

"What did you do to make these guys so angry?" Akari asked as she hung onto her reigns for dear life.

"I called their mothers _manche a putas_," Onii-San answered.

"And what does that mean?" Ruka asked.

"It's spanish for filthy JUMP!" he suddenly cried.

"Filty jump?" Sari asked.

"No, I mean jump _now_!" Onii-San said as he crouched down onto his horse's saddle. The next moment he and his charges jumped up, grabbing onto the clothesline above before flipping over it, then kicked the Borgia guards off their horses and continuing on.

"Well..." Ruka said as she looked around nervously. "At least the Borgia guards aren't chasing us anymore."

"What exactly _did_you call their mothers again?" Akari asked.

"How about some other time, okay?" Onii-San asked as he directed his charges out of the city.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now…" Lan muttered as he glared at a snoring Sin while Lifecalibur was on his back, out cold from the beating she got from…well, herself since Lan was able to find the blade version of herself, "So what's next?"

"That's easy," Dai giggled before trading places with DaiRyuuseiKnight as the two spirits in him vanished and left the doll behind, "You will now be fighting me. Once ten days have passed, you will unleash Bankai against me. Prepare yourself!"

With that, DaiRyuuseiKnight open fired. Lan vanished before DaRyuuseiKnight blasted him five meters to the left. Lan growled as Spiral Energy and a strange, silver energy roared off his blade. DaiRyuuseiKnight nodded before charging with his ZekromLaser Sword coated in sparking black energy. The two collided and the entire Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren rumbled for ten seconds.

* * *

"What…was that?" Ra'ad asked.

"My guess is that it came from the training hall," Yoko replied.

"Impossible," Azmuth scoffed, sitting on Andreas's head, "Those Hyperbolic Space/Time Chambers shouldn't be in contact with this vessel except through the doors. And even then, they're locked."

Ra'ad and Yoko just nodded. Ra'ad floated off, having a strange feeling in the back of his head. A rustle made him turn to a rations room. He slipped through it in his electrical form and reformed on the other side. He tilted his head at the sight. Sleeping in a pan of lasagna was a figure. Not just any figure, but the one that was made by a late doctor. The figure was actually a small puppy with light-brown and chocolate-brown fur in little red armor. On his legs were the same symbol as on DaiRyuuseiKnight's helmet.

"Uh…Excuse me?" Ra'ad pondered as he gently nudged the pup.

"Ar…" the puppy moaned as he looked up at Ra'ad before panting cutely.

"Oh…So you're looking for Lan? Come on," Ra'ad said as he led the puppy out, "Ill take you to him."

* * *

Back in Roma, a couple days after going over advanced horseback riding and freerunning techniques.

"You want us to WHAT?" Akari cried as she, Sari, and Ruka stood on the top of a tall church tower, many stories above the streets below as they all clung to a large crusifix for dear life.

"Jump off this chruch roof and fall into the bails of hay, or the carts of hay and trimmed roses back-first," Onii-San instructed as he pointed to the aforementioned items scattered around the streets below. They were unattended, so they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Um... Onii-San..." Ruka said nervously as she looked down. "When exactly will we need to use this?"

"Is this another way of asking me to do it to show you this is perfectly safe?" Onii-San asked.

The three girls nodded.

"Okay, okay. I agreed to teach you, so I'll show you how it's done," Onii-San said as he took a deep breath before leaping off the roof. As he sailed through the air, he gradually flipped onto his back before landing in a large bail of hay. After a few seconds, a lone Borgia messenger walked by, but was suddenly pulled into the bail of hay. A muffled scream could be heard until Onii-San rolled out of the hay bail, shaking the blood of his his Hidden Blade before making his way back to the otp of the church from the back wall.

"There. You see. Perfectly safe. All you need to do is have a little faith," Onii-San said as he dusted off his hands from the climbing. "Hence comes the name."

"Um, did you just kill that messenger?" Sari asked.

"Only to keep the Borgia off our tails when I begin weapons training," Onii-San stated. "Now, if you're adamant about it, we can skip this lesson, but I'd really like to pass this on to you. To feel the wind through your hair and clothes as you free fall through the sky like this is truly a wonderful experience."

Ruka and Sari looked to one another for a few minutes. Then, they nodded to eachother before leaping off the church roof in two directions.

"Banzai!" Sari cried.

"Cannonball!" Ruka cried.

A few seconds later, the two pre-teens landed in a pair of carts filled with trimmed roses.

"O-Okay... I'm going to do it..." Akari said timidly as she inched her way over to the edge of the roof. "I'm going to do it..." she said as she looked over the edge. "I'm about to jump..." she said as she took a step back before stepping forward, only to repeat the process a couple times.

After rubbing the bridge of his nose for a few minutes, Onii-San gave Akari a gentle nudge before watching her fall through the air, screaming in terror before she landed in a cart full of trimmed roses.

"Well, two out fo three isn't so bad," Onii-San said as he dove down too, landing in a bail of hay befrore meeting back up with his students. Weapons training began now.

* * *

"There…Isn't that better?" Haruka asked the now-dry, yet lightly steaming, little girl in pink pajamas, "It's a good thing I kept my old clothes. They're just perfect on you."

"Uh…Um…My…"

"It's okay. I put them in the wash," Haruka replied, "Now then, how about we get you something to eat?"

The little girl's stomach growled. Haruka giggled before taking the girl to the table. Soon, the two began to eat some rice with chicken curry.

"What's your name?" Haruka asked.

"…I don't know…"

"What? Oh my…" Haruka gasped before thinking for a few minutes, "Well, then…How about Kyohaku?"

"Kyohaku?"

"Yes. Is it okay if I call you that, Kyohaku-chan?"

"Yes! I loves stars!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Well then, my name is Haruka Hikari. It's nice to meet you, Kyohaku-chan."

"Hikari-sama…Hikari-sama is so kind!" Kyohaku exclaimed happily.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there. You were hurt and seemed so sad," Haruka said, "I guess you could say we're alike."

"Huh?"

"I just lost my husband a month ago," Haruka explained, "Even now, my heart is broken. But seeing you right now…it feels so much better now. Now then, let's head to the station tomorrow and find your parents."

"…I don't have any…"

"…You don't…that can't be."

"I'm sorry…I really don't…have any parents…I'm really…alone…" Kyohaku spoke, looking down sadly, "So…I have no place to…"

Haruka saw a tear fall from Kyohaku's eyes. She thought and thought and thought some more. Then, she adopted a stern look. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small dish of flan she had made yesterday. She gently put it before Kyohaku.

"You can eat it, Kyohaku-chan," Haruka said when she got a confused look from the little girl.

"Thank you, Hikari-s…"

"Call me Kaa-san."

The two looked at each other for a few minutes. Kyohaku's eyes began to water before she quickly rubbed the tears off. She began to smile even bigger than earlier.

"Kaa-san!" Kyohaku exclaimed excitedly.

"That's it!" Haruka smiled as she hugged Kyohaku, "Now then, eat up."

* * *

"Ra'ad, what are you doing?" Bivalvan asked.

"Playing Go Fish with this guy," Ra'ad replied before pointing at the door to where DaiRyuuseiKnight and Lan were, "We can't get in there, so were waiting until the door opens."

"You do know we have to wait until we get to that barrier, right? Bivalvan asked.

"Yeah. But this little guy is looking for Lan," Ra'ad said as he pointed at the pup that held three cards as the pup held up three claws and getting a Three of Clubs from Ra'ad, "How do you do that?"

The dog shrugged his shoulders before holding up two claws. Ra'ad glared at him before handing the dog his Two of Diamonds. The dog panted happily at that. At the other side of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, Simon yawned within Gurren Lagann. He forgot that this body needed more rest than his older body did. A knock on Lagann's head got his attention. He opened the top to see a man with orange hair, tan skin, and a blue and white pilot outfit. Simon grinned at the man, and especially the cup of coffee.

"Though you might need it, Simon," the man grinned.

"Gimmy! Ha! You've sure grown," Simon chuckled as the man gave Simon the coffee, "Thanks."

"I'm seeing it, and I just can't believe it," Gimmy chuckled, "You're actually a kid again."

"Not my fault, blame this guy called Clockman," Simon replied, "So where's your sis, Darry?"

"Most likely, drinking with Yoko," Gimmy grinned, "Let me tell ya, Simon, never let a girl drink against you. They will drink you under the table."

"Didn't expect her to start drinking. Neither did I expect you to do it, too," Simon said.

"Needed to do something to relieve stress from piloting Gurren Lagann."

"Guess so…"

"…I heard from Yoko that Kamina was alive."

"Dammit."

"Come on, Simon. You've got to let it out of your chest eventually, so why not now?"

"Do you know how hard it is for Yoko and me right now?" Simon asked.

"No. That's why I want to know."

"It just feels…horrible. I mean, we were able to get him out of it for a few minutes, but then Rampage took him again…" Simon growled, "We've got to get him back."

"Yeah. So…Are we there yet?"

"Not again, Gimmy…" Simon groaned as the man began to laugh.

"I'm just teasing ya, Simon!" Gimmy chuckled as he ruffled Simon's hair.

"Hey! Cut it out, Gimmy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Roma, Onii-San sat on a bench in one of the city's streets while Ruka, Sari, and Akari practiced their free running techniques. The next moment, a woman wearing a slender white dress, white gloves that went up to her shoulders, and a small parasol with gold jewelry on her neck, wrists, and ears sat down on the bench next to him.

"Lady Arceus. It's a pleasure," Onii-San said with interlaced fingers, the shadows hiding his face from view.

"Heya Onii-San. It's good to see you too," Arceus said as she looked around.

"Not that I don't mind being in your presence, but can you tell me why you're here?"

"What? I like the renaissance. The colors of the clothing and art, the smells of herbs and spices from around the world, the sounds of a lively world, and the vibrant people. all around It's so vibrant. Do I need any other reason to come here. Even if its simulated?"

"This is about Mana Albarn isn't it?" Onii-San asked sternly. At that moment, his three charges leapt over the rooftops above them, not noticing them in the slightest.

"Okay, you caught me," the creator admitted. "I'm just worried about you is all," she said patting him on the shoulder. "Onii-San, you need to tell Lan and the others before the time comes."

"And tell them _what_?" Onii-San suddenly spat, but then regained his composure as he flicked his Hidden Blade in and out of his sleeve. "'Hey Lan. The reason your dad is dead, yours and Megaman's fiancé got kidnapped, and all this Absolute Justice crap is going around is because I didn't kill that creep Mana in my own Zone when I had the chance, and because so, I unconsciously dumped _my _burdens onto you.' Is _that _what I'm supposed to tell them? Huh?"

"Onii-San. I know about yours and Mana's past," Arceus sighed. "I know it isn't really my duty to guide your actions directly, but what will you do when you meet him again. You can't hold this off forever."

"I know what I have to do," Onii-San said as he flicked his Hidden Blade out of his sleeve. "At the next opportunity, I'll get back to my real body, and then..." he said as he aimed his blade at a random Borgia guard standing by a shop. "I'll kill him," he finished as he launched a poison dart in-between the gaps in the guard's armor. "That's all there is to it. I won't let him get away a second time. I'll end our conflict," he said as he got up from his seat and shook the residue poison onto the ground. "One way or another."

Arceus nodded as she got up from her seat too. "I see. So you really will kill him this time. You know, Dialga got really pissed the last time you fought Mana."

"Tell the diamond-studded dino that he won't have to worry about me launching Mana into the other end of the space time continuum again," Onii-San said as he leaned against the wall, withdrawing the sheathed blade he held when he met with Dewloren from behind his back. "When next we meet, I will kill him with the cursed blade of both our fates and end things between us. It's the only way I can ever hope to begin to atone for the trouble I've caused everyone. I can only hope that Lan and Megaman can forgive me for what I've done," he sighed sadly, tears streaming down his face before he wiped them up, only for more to come. "If I weren't so weak back then, this whole mess would've never happened. Everyone would be with their loved ones, and everything would've been for the better."

"There there. It's okay," Arceus said as she wiped Onii-San's tears. "Showing mercy on your foe isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign of compassion."

"Compassion won't bring Yuchiro Hikari back," Onii-San said downheartedly. "When next we meet, Mana Albarn will die. That, I can guarantee," Onii-San said as his eyes turned black, then flashed blue, then green, then returned to their original brown-green mix.

"By the way, how are Rayearth, Seles, and Windom doing?" Arceus asked, hoping to break the tense atmosphere.

"Your nephew and nieces? Oh they're fine," Onii-San answered. "Since Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai, the three of them seem to be the best carriers they've had."

"I see. The six of them are certainly made for each other," Arceus noted. "A perfect match if I would say so myself. Though... do you think giving those three so much power is a good idea."

"I could see the potential in those three," Onii-San stated. "Just because the three of them carry veritable gods with them doesn't mean they'll become corrupted by that power. I have the fullest confidence in them."

"Hehe. If that's the case, how about escorting a lady to one of the vendors?" Arceus said as she held out her hand. "I feel like having some good renaissance cuisine right now."

"Heh. You're the only one aside from my wife who I'd do this with," Onii-San laughed a bit as he took her hand.

"Awwww, how adorable," Arceus cooed as she pulled on Onii-San's cheek. "You look so cute when you talk like that in this form."

"Please don't do that," he stated as he moved her hand away. "I wanted to get back to my body before training, but it'll have to wait until after."

* * *

One thing one can tell about Ra'ad is that his snores sound like snot. The pup slept in his lap while his back was against a snoring Andreas, who had a sleeping Boota on his head. This is the sight that everyone but Lan and DaiRyuuseiKnight saw as they walked out of the chambers. Aside from the teachers, who had hardly changed except for maybe an inch or two in height, the group had changed.

Sonia had tied her hair into a ponytail that was held by a gold bracelet imbedded with the crystals of her Crystal Beasts. She wore a red tee under a blue jacket with a pair of blue jeans that had baby-blue harp and red heart patterns on the sides. She also wore fingerless gloves with blue and red running shoes. On her back was Dinobot's sword with her VG Hunter on her left arm and Model D on her right, now redesigned to resemble a wrist device shaped like his formed Beast Mode head. On her left cheek was a musical note tattoo in baby-blue.

Lyra had taken a slender form that resembled a young woman around twenty with her hair being the color of her EM Radiation flames that ended at her shoulders, a baby-blue mask over her mouth and nose to reveal just her eyes, and a baby-blue kimono that had her EM Radiation flames emerging from the bottom as a tail.

Wulf wore a green shirt with the sleeves torn, a pair of torn green jeans, and chains on his wrists. He also had a scar going across the left side of his face.

Will had gotten to Inuyasha's height and wore a simple black shirt with the words 'Mad Genius' on it with a pair of jeans. He had a slightly bulkier build with a crew cut hairstyle, five o'clock shadow, and a scar over his right eye-seemingly resembling a cut form a blade infused with something powerful-. Everyone also noted the strange arm and leg bands on him that had a drill theme to them along with one on his neck.

Inuyasha didn't change much except for a few inches in height. Zenjirou's hair had gotten shorter as he wore a green vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt, brown jeans, and a black, ornate katana on his back.

Kevin's hair had gotten longer, covering his right eye, and added a black jacket with a torn end and the sleeves ripped off.

Ben's outfit didn't change much except for the right part of his jacket had the same symbol DaiRyuuseiKnight had on his helmet.

Gwen wore a red sweater-vest over a white button shirt with a pair of black pants and a white skirt while her hair was let down.

Rayne had her left eye covered by her hair while the rest was put into a bun on the back of her head. She also wore a fire-themed gentlemen's outfit with a fire-themed VG Hunter on her left arm. Turbo had changed to resemble a slender figure in a racecar jacket and helmet with a fire tail for his bottom half and a flame-tinted visor on his helmet.

Taiki had gotten a bit taller with a small 'X'-shaped scar on the left side of his neck and held Rhongo on his back.

Nene's only change was that her hair had been let down into a twin ponytail with her lab coat pitch black and her normal, bright colors had become the darker versions.

Marcus didn't change much except for his shirt was gone to reveal a sun-shaped scar on his torso.

Ed has gotten a bit taller, roughly eleven inches, with DaiRyuuseiKnight's symbol on his coat just below his original symbol. His AutoMail was also sleeker than normal.

All Al and Cheetor had changed was the same symbol DaiRyuuseiKnight had was on their torsos. Bumblebee only changed by two feet in height and two tantō on his legs. He was also a bit more tone than when he went in while his hair had grown a bit longer to go down the sides of his face as bangs.

Komatsu wore a white gentlemen's outfit with a black apron and scarf with his legs looking stronger. Grey had become roughly Megaman X's height with his hair slightly longer. He wore his cable scarf, but the armor he had on was sleeker. What everyone noticed about him was that his right eye had a jagged scar running over it.

Sari had grown a couple inches in height, and her red hair flowed out of the back of her helmet down to her hips. Her outfit also bore a few more inlaid circuits to them, and on her left wrist was a gold and blue-colored gauntlet like the one Onii-San wore on his right. She flexed her wrist and made a five inch silver Hidden Blade with inlaid blue designs slide out before pulling it back in with a silent hiss.

Ruka's hair now ended at her hips while she wore a white jacket with gold markings, a red tee, and white jeans that had red markings on the sides that resembled Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus with her Transer GX now a pair of gloves with screens on the back and a Scanner on her left hip. Strapped onto her back was a dark-colored silver crossbow with Ancient Fairy Dragon-like decorations on it, a small metal quiver with arrows on her lower back pointing up at just below her right armpit. Knowing Onii-San, the quiver was probably capable of generating more arrows, if the stylized infinity sign on the side was any indicator.

Akari wore a pink shirt with a pair of jeans while holding a staff with her own Transer GX like Ruka's. On both hips she wore brown leather pouches. One was filled with thin but powerful-looking throwing knives, and another looked like it was filled with smoke bombs. The same principals for Ruka's quiver probably applied there as well.

Dai Ryuusei Megaman X had gained a pair of metallic cobalt boosters on his back with just Caliburn and Carn out.

Ace had taken to wearing a fire-themed, black jacket with the sleeves torn off, his tattoo copied onto the back of it.

Ashe wore a black vest that was zipped up to the point that it revealed a bit of her cleavage and a pair of violet, fitting pants with violet, fingerless gloves and violet and black running shoes. Her bangs had gotten longer and her ponytail ended at her knees while her headband now had the symbol DaiRyuuseiKnight had on his helmet on it.

Pandora wore a white and blue version of Ashe's outfit, except for her vest being open to reveal a white and blue tee. Everyone couldn't help but notice the two girls were leaning against a blushing Ace, their arms each around one of his arms.

"Hey, Viral, did they do anything in there besides training?" Kevin whispered.

"Regretfully yes. Seems both girls had a moment of weakness and decided that a week before training ended to work together to get into the bastard's pants and won," Viral replied, glaring at a blushing Ace, "None of them will admit to it until this is over, though."

"Where's Lan and DaiRyuuseiKnight?" Megaman X asked as he woke up the two Andromeda Galaxy Aliens.

"Huh? What now?" Ra'ad yawned.

"Did you two see Lan and DaiRyuuseiKnight walk out?" Megaman X said before the girls were instantly crowding around the little puppy.

"Aw…He's adorable," Rayne cooed as she tickled the pup's stomach.

"From what I've learned, he was made to find Lan and Megaman X and do something," Ra'ad explained, "No name expect for being called 'Project: Rush.'"

"Rush…I like it!" Megaman X chuckled when the pup jumped out of Akari's arms and onto Megaman X's head, yipping happily while wagging his tail.

A lick got their attention. They all turned to see the last door open. From it, DaiRyuuseiKnight walked out with Lan. Lan's jacket now had a hood to it that kept his face from being seen except for his mouth-now having a fang emerge from both sides of the mouth-and nose with the sleeves of his shirt ripped off to reveal intricate tattoos lining them, seeming to be more like seals. Over his hands were now blue and white fingerless gloves that let his longer diamond claws stick out. His jeans were pure white with blue markings that resembled the Blue Eyes White Dragon on both legs. He removed his hood to let his hair flow out, now seeming to be smoother than the purest of silk with two bangs that went down the sides of his head to his torso. Everyone shuddered at seeing his eyes now had slits in them with his headband around his neck. What startled them all was that they couldn't sense anything from him. On his back was Lifecalibur, but wrapped up in silver bands and seemed to be bulkier than they knew, almost like it was a broadsword now under the bands. He looked at everyone and grinned.

"Guess we all got a new look, huh?" Lan smirked.

_'This is…strange. Why can't I sense his power? It's as if…if he's not even there,'_ Onii-San thought while rubbing his chin.

-Attention! We're nearing the barrier! Lan Hikari, if you're done with training, get your Half-Dragon ass outside and sit at the front of the ship!- Gimmy's voice shouted through the PA System.

-Gimmy!-

-What? It's true, Darry-

"Looks like it's my cue," Lan said before vanishing in a swirl of blue lightning-colored flames, seeming to actually turn into them.

"Just what did you teach him in there?" Onii-San gawked.

"The same could be said to all of you," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "However, all I taught him was what he taught me and then some."

Everyone just blinked at him in shock. If what he taught Lan could make it so none of them could sense his power or even Lan himself, just what could Lan do in the non-time DaiRyuuseiKnight came from? None of them noticed Megaman X and Rush were gone.

* * *

Lan, wearing a breathing apparatus, appeared at the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. It bumped into something and nearly knocked everyone in the vessel over. A green energy appeared before Lan as Megaman X and Rush, a mask over Rush's muzzle and Megaman X's mouth and nose, appeared beside him in a flash of Ultima Energy.

"'None shall pass this barrier unless they are Arrancar or at least half-dragon. Any who try to pass this barrier and have none who fit one of these will be sent to the other side of this Zone. So as long as this barrier is up, none may leave or enter this world or its orbit. Furthermore, anyone who is a member of the Absolute Hunters or considered/is a God will be immediately sent to the other side of existence if they attempt to bypass the barrier. This barrier also prevents the sending and receiving of messages from the outside world to/from this world. PS: Professor Paradox can come here at anytime he pleases,'" Megaman X read, startling Lan.

"Don't do that!" Lan barked, "…What's with the puppy? A gift for Roll?"

"Actually, it's from Yuchiro-san," Megaman X said sadly.

"Tou-san?" Lan gasped.

"Tails was telling me about this little guy before we went into the training rooms. He's actually beyond anything this Zone is capable of, yet Yuchiro-san developed him and was able to create half of him before his…you know…" Megaman X explained, "But we're not sure on what he's suppose to do besides come to you and me."

"Well, he is a cute little guy," Lan chuckled before turning to the writing before the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, "Now it's time to crack this barrier."

His eyes turned cobalt before his body glowed. The glow faded and Megaman X did a double take. It looked like Lan's Dragon Armor, but different. The helmet resembled a white and metallic-blue knight-like helmet with the curved blade-like horns emerging from the back of the top and sides. His torso had a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon face of it while his shoulders had their heads still. His cannons were gone while his wings and tail were larger. His hair was emerging from the back of the helmet as his visor glowed with blue eyes. The center of the eyes seemed to be more like spirals while the outsides burned like fire. On all three heads and the helmet was the same symbol as on DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Dragon Knight Master Armor," Lan said as he crossed his arms.

"Heh. Not bad…" Megaman X smirked behind his mask.

"Oh, it gets much better," Lan chuckled before his left hand's claws glowed, "Spiral Dragon Claw!"

Instantly, his glowing claws transformed into dragonic versions of drill. He flew at the barrier and rammed his claws into it. Multitudes of multitudes of cracks formed upon the wall and transformed into a giant door that swung open for the vessel.

"Now, Simon!" Onii-San roared into the intercom.

"Right!" Simon nodded before roaring, his eyes glowing green beneath the cowl of his hood.

The drill began to spin faster than they ever had before. The rockets roared with Spiral Energy that was laced with a gold-colored version of it. The Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren roared past the barrier as it slammed shut once more, everyone swearing they heard the sound of something locking and a car alarm being turned on. Lan, Megaman, and Rush appeared in a swirl of the flames at the loading bay for the moon-sized vessel as Dai-Ryuusei Dan, Eggman, Skye, Tails, the Hunter Eradication Army, Xros Heart, and Twilight were loading things into the Rust Bucket III with Kevin, Gwen, and Ben. Megaman X and Lan couldn't help but notice that none of the Digimon had changed. They all stopped when they saw Lan, Megaman X, and Rush approach.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that," Kevin said.

"Thanks. But that's one of the important rules of both Team Dai-Gurren and Dai-Ryuusei Dan have; Make impossibilities possible and make the impossible impossibilities of the impossible possible," Lan chuckled sheepishly.

"How did you get so strong?" Ben asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to learn it the way I did," Lan replied before shuddering and mumbling, a chill visibly going up his spine. "What the hell was wrong with that afro priest and those two girls…?"

"Hey, you should count yourself lucky," Onii-San said adamantly with crossed arms, hiding his blush in the cowl of his hood. "You only had to _train_ with their holographic selves. _I _on the other hand had to keep them under my watch and let them live in my base for a few months. Oh, the innuendos that filled my intern's mind. Oh, the innuendos…"

Everyone blinked at that while Lan and Onii-San had resulted in going into a huddle and whispering about their experiences with the three. They slowly turned to DaiRyuuseiKnight with questioning faces. The knight sworn to stop Spiral Nemesis snorted.

"I will not reveal my methods to you," he stated, "Those who were on this vessel before we got on will not be joining us except for Eggman, Tails, and Skye. We are approaching the town where those who were taken are in. It is known as Magnolia Town."

"So we go down there and kick the asses of the kidnappers?" Kevin asked.

"No. There are no kidnappers there. They are more like a family than anything else," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "One of their new members will actually be a mentor of mine if we do not stop Spiral Nemesis."

"Spiral Nemesis?" Gwen repeated.

"A big black hole that will destroy existence itself," Onii-San replied. "Eventually, if left uncontrolled, life would evolve to the point where it would became its own galaxy, and then those galaxies would begin to consume one another until they created a massive black hole, absorbing everything into it and ending existence."

"You're wrong," DaiRyuuseiKnight corrected.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Onii-San demanded.

"Onii-San, what the Anti-Spiral thought of Spiral Nemesis was correct; it will destroy existence. However, Spiral Energy itself is not the problem," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "Arcana and Spiral are at continuous war. Spiral branches off to powers that can combat Arcana while Arcana never branches off, but only grows. Ultima gave creation to one while harming the other. In the cycle, Ultima can slay Arcana, Arcana can slay Spiral, but Spiral can tie with Ultima. If the balance shifts, Spiral Nemesis shall awaken and consume all and none, thus there will not be anything or nothing."

"Yikes…" Will gulped, "Wait. What about Zone Energy?"

"It is merely a branch of Ultima, equal to Spiral Energy," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "All the branches of Ultima are equal, yet different. Each with its own strength and weakness. Yet the only ones who know of this are in this very loading bay and the Regretful One."

"Okay. Who's this Regretful One you keep talkin' about?" Kir asked.

"The one who tasked me with killing the Absolute Hunters at all costs," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "For he was the one who caused the Spiral Nemesis to awaken. He did not want that. He wanted only Justice. But Justice…only drives one mad."

Everyone stared at the knight in shock except for Lan. None of them knew much about the Regretful One, but this just took the cake. Whoever the Regretful One was…he must have been completely blind to the chance of Spiral Nemesis awakening from what he was doing.

* * *

"So when do you think they'll come?" Bobo asked.

"Well, you'll know when you see something in the sky," Saito replied.

Suddenly, above the stage, cracks formed in the air. Everyone looked as the cracks formed what resembled teeth. It slowly rose and lowered to reveal a black energy within it. From the portal, ten figures walked out. One thing everyone noted about them was that all but two wore bone-like fragments on their faces while the other two wore strange masks. The two wearing masks were…weird. The first was a skinny man with a mask resembling an insect-like head with large mandibles and horns. His large left eye, yellow in color, was visible through an eyehole on the front of his mask. However, his right eye was concealed by a purple eye patch, which was attached to his brow. He had blond hair, some of which stuck out from under the back of his mask. The majority of his body was body purple, but he wore a white, armor-like vest that covered the upper part of his torso, as well as white armor on his forearms and shins. He also wore a loincloth around his waist, which was a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body. He also walked around barefoot, and had only three toes on each foot. The other was a big, chubby man in a yellow outfit with white hands and feet. He had black polka dots on his outfit with his mask being a white and red tiki mask with yellow, compound eyes.

"Wow…So this is your new guild, eh, kiddo?" the skinny guy asked.

"It seems nice, Pesche, don'tcha know!" the chubbier one examined.

"Hi, Uncle Pesche, Uncle Dondochakka," Saito grinned, "Where's Aunt N…"

"Saito!" a little girl with sea foam green hair, a chibi-antelope mask that was broken a little, a scar on her face with a red mark, and a green outfit called as she tackled Saito over, "Nel missed you!"

"It's nice to see you again, _Saito_," a female of the group said as she helped Saito up.

"I can explain, Aunt Harribel," Saito chuckled nervously.

Harribel had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which had three braided locks. She wore a white jacket that covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts, making some of the males have a nosebleed while those who currently had a girlfriend focused on just her face for fear of their girlfriend hitting them (i.e. Geo and, possibly, Natsu). The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length that was opened from the bottom upwards . The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carried a sword horizontally across her back. The sword itself was notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and had a western-style guard with three holes on both sides of the guard. She gave a gentle eye smile at Saito before hugging him quickly.

"Heh. Seems you got bigger, shrimp," another female noted.

"Hey, Mila Rose. I wanna feel him!" another argued.

"Idiots…" a third muttered.

"Oi! What was that, Sung-Sun? both snapped.

"Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-Sun, enough," Harribel ordered.

"Yes, Kaa-san…" the three sighed before smiling softly at saying 'Kaa-san.'

Sung-Sun was a slender female girl with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves that extended well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss-crossed around her waist. Apacci was a tomboyish girl with heterochromia, meaning she had two differently colored eyes; her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye was amber with a red outline around it. She had black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment was on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wore a white uniform, but it was customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v neck and gloves and collars over her wrists. Mila Rose was a dark-skinned woman who dressed like an Amazon warrior and had a toned body. She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace.

"Uh, Aunt Harribel…Where are you Hollow holes?" Saito whispered.

"We managed to make some Gigai, but we had a little trouble with hiding the Zanpaku- Tō and our mask fragments," Harribel explained.

"So this is where you work now?" a voice sneered, "Boy, talk about a buncha wimps!"

"Hello, Uncle Grimmjow," Saito rolled his eyes as a figure appeared beside him and pulled him into a noogie.

Grimmjow had light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also had green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as red marks on his eyes. Grimmjow's attire consisted of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, the sleeves were rolled up, and Grimmjow wore it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his a consisted of the right jawbone. A tattoo, number (6), was located at his back, near the right side of his backbone. Grimmjow also sported a large scar on his torso. He was forced away from Saito by Gajeel, who was glaring at the guy.

"So you think I'm a wimp, eh?" Gajeel growled as silver dragon scales coated his body.

"Outside if you want to maul each other!" Saito and Makarov barked before Makarov smirked at Saito.

"Aw…But you don't have complaints when we normally have a bar brawl," Gajeel complained.

"Not when it's with a Dragon Slayer fighting an Espada!" Saito barked as he punted the two out, "Now go to the forest and then maul each other!"

"Espada?" Natsu repeated.

"Our ranks, pinky!" a girl barked.

"Who called me pinky, dammit?" Natsu snapped, blowing a bit of fire by accident.

"Me! Lilynette Gingerback!" the girl barked.

Lilynette is a young-looking female girl. Her outfit consisted of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. The remainder of her mask was the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looked as if it had been cut off, and the left half of the mask covered her left eye. Her right eye was light pink and she had light green hair.

"I don't give a damn!" Natsu barked as he slugged Lilynette on the head.

"Why you…Take this!" Lilynette snapped as she jumped on Natsu and proceeded to Noogie him with both her fists.

"Ah! Another Edo-Luce!" Natsu screamed as he ran around, trying to get the girl off.

"Natsu-kun…" Lisanna spoke with worry.

"Relax. She does this all the time," a voice said.

Lisanna turned to see a man sitting beside her, almost looking as if he were about to doze off. He had blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that he kept unkempt and parted down the middle. He also had a faded goatee. He wore a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash was worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wore white gloves. The remains of his mask consisted of a fanged bottom jaw that was positioned along his neck as if it were a necklace.

"Nice to meet you. My name is the Primero Espada, Coyote Starrk," the man said with a soft smile, "That's my daughter, Lilynette, current keeping that boy in check."

"Lisanna. Nice to meet you," Lisanna giggled.

Starrk nodded before falling asleep. Lilynette stopped 'punishing' Natsu before glaring at Starrk. She stomped over to him and began to tickle him.

"I won't stop tickling you until you wake up!" Lilynette declared.

"So who's the lady with the nice hooters?" Pesche asked.

"Oi! You leave Mirajane-chan alone, Uncle Pesche!" Saito barked as she gave an uppercut to the guy, forcing his head to go through the roof.

"Hey! I see a bird from up here!" Pesche called before screaming, "Ah! It just crapped on me! Hey! Hey, bird! Fuck you!"

"Sorry about him, Mirajane-chan," Saito apologized, "Uncle Pesche, Uncle Dondochakka, and even Aunt Nel here are a bit silly. Aunt Nel, Aunt Harribel, this is Mirajane-chan, my Ryuutenshi."

"Ryuutenshi?" Harribel repeated.

"It's how he calls me his girlfriend, Harribel-sama," Mirajane replied.

"G-Girlfriend?" Apacci gasped.

"You don't know how lucky you are, girl," Mila Rose said as she patted Mirajane's shoulder.

"Just be careful with our cousin. Or we'll kill you," Sung-Sun threatened, pulling out two sai from her sleeves.

"Ehheheheh…You don't mean that, right Sung-Sun?" Saito laughed nervously.

"Enough, girls."

"Yes, Kaa-san…"

"Ah…!" Roll gasped as she fell to her knees.

"Roll, what's wrong?" Shadow Sword asked.

"They…They're coming…" Roll whimpered with her eyes shut tight.

"Who're comin'? The pizza guys I called for last year?" Bobo asked before Roll brought him to her face.

"The babies are coming, you idiot! My water just fuckin' broke!" Roll barked as she shook the monkey.

"What?" everyone in the guild screamed before nearly everyone began to panic…until Saito roared in his Full Dragon Form before changing back.

"Whoa…When could you do that?" Pesche asked, managing to pull his head out of the hole and landed on his face, "I'm okay!"

"Okay, everyone! Let's calm down! Rattrap, Rex, fetch Porlyusica! Rhinox, Lisanna, Mirajane-Chan, help Roll-sama into the medical ward. Rico, Lucy-sama, get any Spirits you have that are medical-types! Neechan, Aunt Harribel, I need water ASAP! Natsu, once we got the water, turn it into _warm_ water! Not hot; _warm_! The rest of you, once she's in the medical ward, start your pacing in worry! You got your orders, so move it, move it!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" nearly everyone saluted before going to work (Starrk just went back to sleeping with Lilynette shouting at him).

"Roadie Mode: Maximum Rubber-Burn!" Rattrap declared before driving off while Rex followed on his bike.

"Right this way, Rhinox," Mirajane said as Rhinox gently picked up Roll and rushed her into the medical ward with the two girls.

"Open the Gate of Angels! Injection Fairy Lily!" Rico declared as his pink-haired angel appeared.

"Yes, Rico-chan?"

"Roll-sama's pregnant and in labor," Rico explained, "We need a nurse."

"On it," Lily nodded before running into the medical ward.

"Burn!" Natsu roared as he spewed flames under a Gajeel-made basin filled with Juvia-made water to a warm temperature.

"Is this normal?" Pantherlily asked.

"Only when someone's water breaks," Levi replied.

Everyone began to pace around worriedly. A few minutes passed and Rattrap and Rex ran in with Porlyusica. The elderly woman ran into the medical ward. A few minutes passed when a blast of wind flew through the doors.

"That sounds like a space engine," Optimal Optimus gasped.

Everyone pacing ran either outside or to a window. Landing in the courtyard was the Rustbucket III. The docking bay opened and Saito growled at seeing Lan walk out.

"You!" Saito growled.

"You!" Lan snarled as the two approached each other and butted their foreheads together, "You faker!"

"_I'm_ the fake? Dude, the fake one here is you!" Saito growled when Maylu tackled Lan.

"Lan-kun!" Maylu cried.

"Maylu-Koishii?" Lan gasped as he was hugged by her, "I thought I lost you."

"Big bot?" Cheetor gasped as he, Silverbolt, and Black Arachnia stepped out.

"Whoa! Da pussycat's goin' through Cyber-Puberty!" Rattrap exclaimed, earning a growl from the Transmetal II.

"Cheetor?" Optimal Optimus pondered.

"Aw great…You three…" Yuck muttered as Yin, Yang, and Yo approached him.

"You've done good, Yuck," Yo said as he patted Yuck's shoulder.

"I don't need any recognition, dammit," Yuck growled, "I was just in it to hit stuff."

"Not from what we saw," Yin giggled.

"Aw crap…" Yuck muttered.

"Lan-kun, please don't fight with Saito-san," Maylu begged as she stood between the two after hugging Tails and Skye, "He's the one who helped us escape."

"What?" Lan gawked.

"It just didn't feel right…especially when I first met that bastard Arma Geddeon…" Saito growled, "Damn him and his regeneration! Damn him! But I still left him a pretty nasty back scar, so I'm happy."

"But I'm Happy," the blue cat complained.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy barked.

-Uncatalogued DNA detected. Scanning- Ben's Ultimatrix said before scanning Happy and Lucario –DNA Catalogued-

"Maylu-sama, where's Roll-chan?" Megaman X asked.

"M-Megaman?" Maylu gasped.

"She's in the medical ward. She just entered labor," Levi replied.

"Thanks!" Megaman X shouted as he bolted into the building.

"I still don't like you," Saito and Lan said as they glared at one another, "Oi! You better stop that! Why you little…!"

They both proceeded to start to do a Homer Simpson on one another. Cana and Sung-Sun quickly set up a betting booth for bets. Kevin held up fifty bucks and was awarded with a bop on the head from Gwen.

"You want to…?" Optimal Optimus began.

"Yes, yes I do," Maylu replied, "Chu-chan, you get Saito."

"Right. Iron Tail!" Chu shouted as she bopped Saito on the head with her glowing tail while Maylu whapped Lan on the back of the head.

"Hey…" the two whined.

"Enough you two," Maylu ordered, "Saito, I'll ask Mirajane to not let you two go out on dates for a week. And Lan-kun…Don't make me have to keep you on a leash."

"Yes, ma'am…" both whimpered.

"I wonder if Megaman X-san is going to cover his eyes like Saito-sensei did when Meiru-sama was in labor…" Rayne pondered aloud as she tapped her chin.

"Well, you have to take in the fact that Saito-san has seen two women give birth before his wife did," Turbo noted, "And the fact the Megaman of our Zone was Hub Hikari."

"What? How the hell do you know that?" Saito growled as he pulled Turbo to his face.

"Know wh…Oh, I see…" Turbo realized, "You saw two women give childbirth?"

"Not that one," Saito growled as his eyes turned scarlet with slits.

"Not another one with the color-changing eyes…" Turbo groaned when Lan forcefully removed Saito's hand from Turbo.

"You again?" Saito growled.

"Heel!" Maylu ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the two boys yelped as they saluted before they glared at each other.

"That's it!" Maylu snapped before she began to drag the two off, "I'm settling this once and for all for you two…"

"Oh boy…The boss lady's furious," Bobo noted.

"Get back to pacing!" Maylu ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone yelped before running into the guild and began to pace in front of the ward.

"Maylu has gotten a lot scarier since I last saw her," Sari gulped.

"Yeah. Then again, I bet she's annoyed at being ignored by her boyfriend," Bumblebee snickered when everyone nearly fell over at the loud scream from the medical ward.

"What's going on?" Starrk yawned.

"A lady went into labor, that's what," Mila Rose replied.

"It hurts!" Roll cried from behind the door.

"Y-You're telling me…!" Megaman X grunted in pain as the hand Roll was squeezing was now bleeding badly, "Roll-chan…You've gotten stronger since the last time we were together. You're actually breaking my hand while I'm applying the Color of Armaments on it."

"Ah…The sound of the bastard who done pregnanted my little sister screaming in pain…" Shadow sighed happily before being bowled over by another scream from Roll.

"That is true, Shadow, that is true," Eggman nodded as he helped Shadow up.

* * *

"Okay, you two. This has gone on long enough," Maylu scowled, "Lan, when we were watching you and the others back when we were being held captive by the Absolute Hunters, you've been bad-talking Saito and him being your fake."

"Heh…" Saito smirked.

"And as for you, Saito…You did the same exact thing to Lan! What is wrong with you two? Honestly, it's like talking to two twins who haven't seen each other since they were three and have mistaken each other for a clone!"

"Oi, oi, oi! Ix-nay on the in-tway near the one-clay," Saito said.

"Ah! That reminds me. Maylu-chan, did Skye know if I had a twin brother? I haven't talked to him in weeks now," Lan asked, earning a dumbfound look on those two, "What?"

"Hold on…" Saito said, "You have a missing twin brother?"

"Yeah."

"I have a missing twin brother!"

"So that means…" Lan began.

"…You're a fake who's trying to use my family!" the two snapped as they were about to pummel each other when their shadows constricted them.

"Enough, you two," Maylu ordered as her Magic Seal was in her left hand.

"…When could she do that?" Lan asked.

"I'm not telling, you faker," Saito growled before both their mouths were covered.

"I said enough and you will listen to me, dammit!" Maylu barked, earning a whimper from the two, before she released their mouths, "Lan, I once heard Skye talking about it in his sleep about someone called 'Hub.'"

"H-Hub?" Saito gawked, "How the heck did this Skye guy know my name?"

"Hub? Wait…as in Hub Hikari?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You have a picture of your family?"

"Depends. You mean a picture I have of my family in Fiore or the family Uncle Midnight took me from when I was three?"

"The second one," Lan replied.

"Back pocket on the left," Hub replied as the shadows pulled out a photo…revealing Mirajane on a bed in just a black thong that didn't leave little to imagination, "Whoops…Wrong pocket…"

"Oh my…" Maylu blushed before the shadows put it back and pulled out a second photo.

"That's the one," Hub confirmed as he looked at it.

The shadows turned the photo to let the other two see. They gasped while their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. The photo was of a younger Yuchiro and Haruka before the Hikari Residence. Yuchiro's arm was wrapped around her waist while Haruka held two infants.

"That's Kaa-san and Tou-san…" Lan gasped.

"What?" Hub pondered.

"This…This can't be…" Lan whispered as tears welled up in his eyes while he looked at Hub, "You're him…You're my big brother."

"Wait…You mean the other baby in this photo is _you_?" Hub gawked.

"Hub!" Lan exclaimed as he managed to get out of the shadows and pulled Hub into a bear hug.

"Now this is interesting," a voice said before Ose appeared in a swirl of lightning.

"Hey, it's my cat!" Hub grinned.

"I am not your fuckin' cat, you damn dragon!" Ose snapped, his teeth shark-like and his eyes blank.

"Says my cat who I bested in a fight," Hub grinned.

"Why you…" Ose growled, _'I swear, once Master Mana figures out how to get here, I am so going to maul this bastard's face…!'_

"As if you could maul my face!" Hub laughed.

"Damn you and your expression reading!"

"So is everything all right back home?" Hub asked.

"Must they ignore me…?" Ose sighed.

"There, there, Ose-san," Maylu said as she patted the feline's back.

"Not really…" Lan admitted, looking down at the ground while releasing Hub, "Tou-san was killed by a monster called Aggregor."

"What?" Hub exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Maylu gasped.

"But I manage to get back at the jerk! …I think," Lan admitted, "Everyone's been telling em that I killed the guy and freed the aliens he absorbed, but I don't remember how I did it."

"Aggregor? As in the Osmosian who I fought before coming here and was solemnly beaten?" Ose pondered.

"Who's this guy?"

"Ose. He's my cat!" Hub grinned, "Cool, huh?"

"I am not your cat! I am Lord Mana's cat!"

"Mana?" Lan glared, "You're one of his elite, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Ose sneered, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Simple; I'll kick his ass and make you Hub's cat."

"Ha! Like you could do that," Ose chuckled, "There's nothing on you at all from what I can tell."

"Looks can be deceiving, cat," Lan said as he narrowed his eyes at Ose, the chocolate brown replaced by cobalt blue.

"Enough. Now let's get back to the guild," Maylu said before squealing, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Mind telling me why there's a strong amount of Spiritual Pressure flaring in the forest?" Lan asked as they walked back to the guild.

"Uncle Gajeel is fighting Uncle Grimmjow," Hub replied.

"Ah…Who now?"

* * *

The guild had grown quiet once the screams had stopped. Porlyusica stepped out of the medical ward with an Injection Fairy Lily card. She gave it to Rico before looking at everyone. She gave a smile.

"It's two healthy, bouncing baby twins," Porlyusica simply said.

With that, nearly everyone began to cheer and celebrate. The ones with mask parts on their faces just silently applauded except for Apacci, Nel, Dondochakka, Pesche, Lilynette, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose who were with those celebrating. During the celebrations, Maylu and Lan managed to sneak into the medical ward. There, they saw Eggman and Shadow had fainted while Roll laid in a medical bed. In her arms was a bundle in a blue blanket while Megaman X sat beside her, holding something in a pink blanket.

"They fainted as she was crowning," Megaman X snickered until a light whap from Roll hit his shoulder, "Okay, okay…"

"So these are…?"

"Volt Thunderstorm Hikari and Jazz Snowstorm Hikari," Roll replied.

"Good names," Lan noted.

"Thank you," Roll giggled.

"Hard to believe I'm a father now…Oh crud," Megaman X paled.

"What?"

"This means that as soon as he learns it, Volt is going to be calling me 'Old Fart,'" Megaman X replied, earning laughs from the other three and a cry from the two babies.

"Seems they're hungry," Maylu noted, "Perhaps we should leave now, Lan-kun."

"Hai. You two have a lot of catching up to do and so do we," Lan spoke before he dragged the fainted fat man and Ultimate Life Form out.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Megaman X's voice shouted through the door after a few minutes, "Why, Eggnog, why? Why must you torment us so?"

"Something tells me the twins can't drink the normal way and need something else," Onii-San grinned with a chuckle, "Oh, how much annoyance those two are having."

* * *

**Me: After spending two years in training, the group has made it to Fiore. Will their training prove to be strong enough to take on the Absolute Hunters? What is Rush suppose to do with Lan and Megaman X? What have they learned from the training? And when will Megaman x and Roll get over the Eggnog Incident? Find out, next time.**


	90. FT: A Christmas Carol

**Special Chapter: A Christmas Carol. Merry Christmas, everyone! And as for Hub going by 'Saito' in this, I was going to put this as non-cannon, but I won't.

* * *

**

"Christmas…Bah Humbug!" Kevin scoffed.

"Honestly, Kevin," Gwen sighed as she shook her head, "Just give it a chance."

"I am. I'm currently at Bah Humbug, but I can just as easily go down to Grinch," Kevin replied.

"Come on, Kev, relax," Ben said, "It's Christmas. It's suppose to be a time of joy. A time of caring."

"Bah Humbug."

"Got it!" Optimal called as he and Bumblebee walked in with a large tree.

"Put it in the center of the room, you two," Makarov ordered.

"I like this holiday," Quickstrike said with a cup of eggnog.

"Evil, evil drink!" Megaman X and Roll barked as they pointed at the cup he had.

"Can we please be let out yet?" Megatron complained, still in the cage with Inferno.

"No!" everyone replied.

"Minna, gather around! Saito found it!" Lucy called.

"What has he found?" DaiRyuuseiKnight pondered as everyone gathered around the stage in the various seats.

"An old story, written by Charles Dickens," Maylu replied, "It's called 'A Christmas Carol.'"

"Nani?" DaiRyuuseiKnight tilted his head, still not understanding what this 'Christmas' was about.

"Just listen," Maylu sighed.

"Actually, you mean 'watch,'" Lisanna giggled, "Saito-san modified the stage with special Lacryma that will project the image of what he reads. However…The characters of who he reads will resemble one of us."

"What?" Lan gasped as he saw Saito sit on the stage, putting on a pair of reading glasses.

"Settle down, everyone," Saito called as he opened the book, "And let us begin, shall we?"

He cleared his throat. On the stage, the Lacryma began to glow softly. Everyone awed as the Darkness Dragon Slayer was engulfed in a white smoke that resembled static.

**

* * *

Saito: Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail. *the static changed to show Kevin, now with gray hair and bits of wrinkles. Kevin just glared at it* Scrooge knew he was dead? Of course he did. How could it be otherwise? Scrooge and he were partners for I don't know how many years. Scrooge was his sole executor, his sole administrator, his sole assign, his sole residuary legatee, his sole friend, and sole mourner. And even Scrooge was not so dreadfully cut up by the sad event, but that he was an excellent man of business on the very day of the funeral, and solemnized it with an undoubted bargain. The mention of Marley's funeral brings me back to the point I started from. There is no doubt that Marley was dead. This must be distinctly understood, or nothing wonderful can come of the story I am going to relate. If we were not perfectly convinced that Hamlet's Father died before the play began, there would be nothing more remarkable in his taking a stroll at night, in an easterly wind, upon his own ramparts, than there would be in any other middle-aged gentleman rashly turning out after dark in a breezy spot - say Saint Paul's Churchyard for instance - literally to astonish his son's weak mind. Scrooge never painted out Old Marley's name. There it stood, years afterwards, above the warehouse door: 'Scrooge and Marley.' The firm was known as Scrooge and Marley. Sometimes people new to the business called Scrooge 'Scrooge,' and sometimes 'Marley,' but he answered to both names. It was all the same to him. Oh! But he was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone, Scrooge! A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous, old sinner! Hard and sharp as flint, from which no steel had ever struck out generous fire; secret, and self-contained, and solitary as an oyster. The cold within him froze his old features, nipped his pointed nose, shriveled his cheek, stiffened his gait; made his eyes red, his thin lips blue and spoke out shrewdly in his grating voice. A frosty rime was on his head, and on his eyebrows, and his wiry chin. He carried his own low temperature always about with him; he iced his office in the dog days; and didn't thaw it one degree at Christmas. *The scene played out with Ebenezer Scrooge walking grumpily through the streets* Nobody ever stopped him in the street to say, with gladsome looks, `My dear Scrooge, how are you? When will you come to see me?' No beggars implored him to bestow a trifle, no children asked him what it was o'clock, no man or woman ever once in all his life inquired the way to such and such a place, of Scrooge. Even the blind men's dogs appeared to know him; and when they saw him coming on, would tug their owners into doorways and up courts; and then would wag their tails as though they said, `No eye at all is better than an evil eye, dark master!' But what did Scrooge care! It was the very thing he liked. To edge his way along the crowded paths of life, warning all human sympathy to keep its distance, was what the knowing ones call `nuts' to Scrooge. *The scene change to an old room in late December* Once upon a time - of all the good days in the year, on Christmas Eve - old Scrooge sat busy in his counting-house. It was cold, bleak, biting weather: foggy withal: and he could hear the people in the court outside, go wheezing up and down, beating their hands upon their breasts, and stamping their feet upon the pavement stones to warm them. The city clocks had only just gone three, but it was quite dark already - it had not been light all day - and candles were flaring in the windows of the neighboring offices, like ruddy smears upon the palpable brown air. The fog came pouring in at every chink and keyhole, and was so dense without, that although the court was of the narrowest, the houses opposite were mere phantoms. To see the dingy cloud come drooping down, obscuring everything, one might have thought that Nature lived hard by, and was brewing on a large scale. The door of Scrooge's counting-house was open that he might keep his eye upon his clerk, who in a dismal little cell beyond, a sort of tank, was copying letters. *the image changed to Natsu, doing what the narrator was reading aloud* Scrooge had a very small fire, but the clerk's fire was so very much smaller that it looked like one coal. *The stove indeed only had one, small, softly burning coal in it* But he couldn't replenish it, for Scrooge kept the coal-box in his own room; and so surely as the clerk came in with the shovel, the master predicted that it would be necessary for them to part. Wherefore the clerk put on his white comforter, and tried to warm himself at the candle; in which effort, not being a man of a strong imagination, he failed.**

_**Fred: *The door opened and Lan entered* (cheerfully)**_** A merry Christmas, Uncle! God save you!**

**Saito: It was the voice of Scrooge's nephew, who came upon him so quickly that this was the first intimation he had of his approach.**

**Kevin: Bah! Humbug!**

**Saito: He had so heated himself with rapid walking in the fog and frost, this nephew of Scrooge's, that he was all in a glow; his face was ruddy and handsome; his eyes sparkled, and his breath smoked again.**

**Lan: Christmas a humbug, uncle! You don't mean that, I am sure?**

**Kevin: ****I do, Merry Christmas! What right have you to be merry? What reason have you to be merry? You're poor enough. *Gwen: For some reason, I feel like this is happening in real life. Kevin: Not me. Ben: Just watch and listen. Saito made you Scrooge for a reason***

**Lan: ****Come, then, **_**(gaily)**_** what right have you to be dismal? What reason have you to be morose? You're rich enough.**

**Kevin**_**: (having no better answer ready on the spur of the moment)**_** Bah! Humbug.**

**Lan: Don't be cross, uncle!**

**Kevin: **_**(indignantly)**_** What else can I be, when I live in such a world of fools as this? Merry Christmas! Out upon merry Christmas! What's Christmas time to you but a time for paying bills without money; a time for finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer; a time for balancing your books and having every item in `em through a round dozen of months presented dead against you? If I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with "Merry Christmas" on his lips, should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. He should!**

**Lan**_**: (pleading)**_** Uncle! **

**Kevin**_**: (sternly) **_**Nephew! Keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine.**

**Lan: Keep it! But you don't keep it.**

**Kevin: Let me leave it alone, then. Much good may it do you! Much good it has ever done you! *Kevin: This is really good, eh Natsu? Natsu: Be quiet, Scrooge. I'm mad at you. Happy: Aye***

**Lan: ****There are many things from which I might have derived good, by which I have not profited, I dare say, Christmas among the rest. But I am sure I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round - apart from the veneration due to its sacred name and origin, if anything belonging to it can be apart from that - as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable, pleasant time: the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow-passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys. And therefore, uncle, though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that it has done me good, and will do me good; and I say, God bless it! *****Bob Cratchit, played by Natsu, involuntarily applauds; becoming immediately sensible of the impropriety***

**Kevin: Let me hear another sound from you, and you'll keep your Christmas by losing your situation! You're quite a powerful speaker, sir, **_**(turning to his nephew)**_** I wonder you don't go into Parliament.**

**Lan: Don't be angry, uncle. Come! Dine with us tomorrow.**

**Saito: Scrooge said that he would see him - yes, indeed he did. He went the whole length of the expression, and said that he would see him in that extremity first.**

**Lan: But why? Why?**

**Kevin: Why did you get married?**

**Lan: Because I fell in love.**

**Kevin**_**: (growling) **_**Because you fell in love! Good afternoon!**

**Lan: Nay, uncle, but you never came to see me before that happened. Why give it as a reason for not coming now?'**

**Kevin: Good afternoon.**

**Lan: I want nothing from you; I ask nothing of you; why cannot we be friends?**

**Kevin: Good afternoon.**

**Lan: I am sorry, with all my heart, to find you so resolute. We have never had any quarrel, to which I have been a party. But I have made the trial in homage to Christmas, and I'll keep my Christmas humor to the last. So A Merry Christmas, uncle!'**

**Kevin: Good afternoon!**

**Lan: And A Happy New Year!**

**Kevin: Good afternoon!**

**Saito: His nephew left the room without an angry word. He stopped at the outer door to bestow the greetings of the season on the clerk, who cold as he was, was warmer than Scrooge; for he returned them cordially.**

**Kevin: There's another fellow, my clerk, with fifteen shillings a week, and a wife and family, talking about a merry Christmas. I'll retire to Bedlam.**

**Saito: This lunatic, in letting Scrooge's nephew out, had let two other people in. *The door opened once more to reveal Galapagus and Terraspin* They were portly gentlemen, pleasant to behold, and now stood, with their hats off, in Scrooge's office. They had books and papers in their hands, and bowed to him.**

**Galapagus: Scrooge and Marley's, I believe. Have I the pleasure of addressing Mr. Scrooge, or Mr. Marley?**

**Kevin: Mr. Marley has been dead these seven years; He died seven years ago, this very night.**

**Terraspin: We have no doubt his liberality is well represented by his surviving partner.**** *****At the ominous word `liberality,' Scrooge frowns, and shakes his head***

**Galapagus: At this festive season of the year, Mr. Scrooge, It is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the Poor and Destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. Many thousands are in want of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts, sir.**

**Kevin: ****Are there no prisons?**

**Galapagus: '****Plenty of prisons,' said the gentleman, laying down the pen again.**

**Kevin: ****And the Union workhouses? Are they still in operation?**

**Terraspin: ****They are. Still, I wish I could say they were not.**

**Kevin: ****The Treadmill and the Poor Law are in full vigour, then?**

**Terraspin and Galapagus: ****Both very busy, sir.**

**Kevin: ****Oh! I was afraid, from what you said at first, that something had occurred to stop them in their useful course. I'm very glad to hear it.**

**Terraspin: ****Under the impression that they scarcely furnish Christian cheer of mind or body to the multitude, a few of us are endeavoring to raise a fund to buy the Poor some meat and drink and means of warmth. We choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when Want is keenly felt, and Abundance rejoices. What shall I put you down for?'**

**Kevin: ****Nothing!**

**Galapagus: ****You wish to be anonymous?**

**Kevin: ****I wish to be left alone. Since you ask me what I wish, gentlemen, that is my answer. I don't make merry myself at Christmas and I can't afford to make idle people merry. I help to support the establishments I have mentioned - they cost enough; and those who are badly off must go there.**

**Terrapin: ****Many can't go there; and many would rather die.**

**Kevin: ****If they would rather die, they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population. Besides - excuse me - I don't know that.**

**Galapagus: ****But you might know it,' observed the gentleman.**

**Kevin: ****It's not my business. It's enough for a man to understand his own business, and not to interfere with other people's. Mine occupies me constantly. Good afternoon, gentlemen!  
**_***Seeing clearly that it would be useless to pursue their point, the gentlemen withdrew. Scrooge returned his labors with an improved opinion of himself, and in a more facetious temper than was usual with him***_

**Saito: ****Meanwhile the fog and darkness thickened so, that people ran about with flaring links, proffering their services to go before horses in carriages, and conduct them on their way. The ancient tower of a church, whose gruff old bell was always peeping slyly down at Scrooge out of a Gothic window in the wall, became invisible, and struck the hours and quarters in the clouds, with tremulous vibrations afterwards as if its teeth were chattering in its frozen head up there. The brightness of the shops where holly sprigs and berries crackled in the lamp heat of the windows, made pale faces ruddy as they passed. Poulterers' and grocers' trades became a splendid joke; a glorious pageant, with which it was next to impossible to believe that such dull principles as bargain and sale had anything to do. The Lord Mayor, in the stronghold of the mighty Mansion House, gave orders to his fifty cooks and butlers to keep Christmas as a Lord Mayor's household should. *the Children's Chorus was comprised of Rico, Ruka, Akari, Taiki, Zenjirou, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and Boota***

**Children's Chorus****: God bless you, merry gentleman! May nothing you dismay!**

**Saito: ****Scrooge seized the ruler with such energy of action, that the singer fled in terror, leaving the keyhole to the fog and even more congenial frost.****At length the hour of shutting up the counting house arrived. With an ill-will Scrooge dismounted from his stool, and tacitly admitted the fact to the expectant clerk in the Tank, who instantly snuffed his candle out, and put on his hat.**

**Kevin: ****You'll want all day tomorrow, I suppose?**

**Natsu: If quite convenient, sir.**

**Kevin: ****It's not convenient, and it's not fair. If I was to stop half-a-crown for it, you'd think yourself ill-used, I'll be bound?**** *Natsu**_** smiles faintly***_**And yet, you don't think me ill-used, when I pay a day's wages for no work.**

**Saito: The clerk observed that it was only once a year.**

**Kevin: ****A poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December! But I suppose you must have the whole day. Be here all the earlier next morning.**

**Saito: ****The clerk promised that he would; and Scrooge walked out with a growl. The office was closed in a twinkling, and the clerk, with the long ends of his white comforter dangling below his waist (for he boasted no great-coat), went down a slide on Cornhill, at the end of a lane of boys, twenty times, in honor of its being Christmas Eve, and then ran home to Camden Town as hard as he could pelt, to play at blindman's-buff. Scrooge took his melancholy dinner in his usual melancholy tavern; and having read all the newspapers, and beguiled the rest of the evening with his banker's-book, went home to bed. He lived in chambers which had once belonged to his deceased partner. They were a gloomy suite of rooms. Now, it is a fact, that there was nothing at all particular about the knocker on the door, except that it was very large. It is also a fact, that Scrooge had seen it, night and morning, during his whole residence in that place; also that Scrooge had as little of what is called fancy about him as any man in the city of London. Let it also be borne in mind that Scrooge had not bestowed one thought on Marley, since his last mention of his seven years' dead partner that afternoon. And then let any man explain to me, if he can, how it happened that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without its undergoing any intermediate process of change - not a knocker, but Marley's face. *the knocker changed to resembled Ose's face. Ose: Why me…? Roll: Do you even want to know? Ose: …I still won't be his d… Roll: Ose…(glares at the feline with the twins in her hands) Ose: …darn cat* Marley's face. It was not in impenetrable shadow as the other objects in the yard were, but had a dismal light about it, like a bad lobster in a dark cellar. It was not angry or ferocious, but looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look: with ghostly spectacles turned up on its ghostly forehead. The hair was curiously stirred, as if by breath or hot air; and, though the eyes were wide open, they were perfectly motionless. That, and its livid color, made it horrible; but its horror seemed to be in spite of the face and beyond its control, rather than a part or its own expression. As Scrooge looked fixedly at this phenomenon, it was a knocker again. To say that he was not startled, or that his blood was not conscious of a terrible sensation to which it had been a stranger from infancy, would be untrue. But he put his hand upon the key he had relinquished, turned it sturdily, walked in, and lighted his candle. He did pause, with a moment's irresolution, before he shut the door; and he did look cautiously behind it first, as if he half-expected to be terrified with the sight of Marley's pigtail sticking out into the hall. But there was nothing on the back of the door, except the screws and nuts that held the knocker on, so he said…**

**Kevin: ****Pooh, pooh! *Ben: (falls over, laughing) Kevin: Shut up, Tennyson***

**Saito: …****and closed it with a bang. He fastened the door, and walked across the hall, and up the stairs; slowly too: trimming his candle as he went. Up Scrooge went. Darkness is cheap, and Scrooge liked it. But before he shut his heavy door, he walked through his rooms to see that all was right. He had just enough recollection of the face to desire to do that. Sitting-room, bedroom, lumber-room. All as they should be. Nobody under the table, nobody under the sofa; a small fire in the grate; spoon and basin ready; and the little saucepan of gruel (Scrooge had a cold in his head) upon the hob. Nobody under the bed; nobody in the closet; nobody in his dressing-gown, which was hanging up in a suspicious attitude against the wall. Lumber-room as usual. Old fire-guards, old shoes, two fish-baskets, washing-stand on three legs, and a poker. Quite satisfied, he closed his door, and locked himself in; double-locked himself in, which was not his custom. Thus secured against surprise, he took off his cravat; put on his dressing-gown and slippers, and his nightcap; and sat down before the fire to take his gruel. It was a very low fire indeed; nothing on such a bitter night. He was obliged to sit close to it, and brood over it, before he could extract the least sensation of warmth from such a handful of fuel…**

**Kevin: ****Humbug! *Kevin: Smart man, that Scrooge was. DaiRyuuseiKnight: Silence, Scrooge***

**Saito: ****…and walked across the room. As he threw his head back in the chair, his glance happened to rest upon a bell, a disused bell, that hung in the room, and communicated for some purpose now forgotten with a chamber in the highest story of the building. It was with great astonishment, and with a strange, inexplicable dread, that as he looked, he saw this bell begin to swing. It swung so softly in the outset that it scarcely made a sound; but soon it rang out loudly, and so did every bell in the house.****This might have lasted half a minute, or a minute, but it seemed an hour. The bells ceased as they had begun, together. They were succeeded by a clanking noise, deep down below; as if some person were dragging a heavy chain over the casks in the wine merchant's cellar. Scrooge then remembered to have heard that ghosts in haunted houses were described as dragging chains. The cellar-door flew open with a booming sound, and then he heard the noise much louder, on the floors below; then coming up the stairs; then coming straight towards his door.**

**Kevin: ****It's humbug still! I won't believe it.**

**Saito: His color changed though, when, without a pause, it came on through the heavy door, and passed into the room before his eyes. Upon its coming in, the dying flame leaped up, as though it cried `I know him; Marley's Ghost!' and fell again. The same face: the very same. Marley in his pigtail, usual waistcoat, tights and boots; the tassels on the latter bristling, like his pigtail, and his coat-skirts, and the hair upon his head. The chain he drew was clasped about his middle. It was long, and wound about him like a tail; and it was made (for Scrooge observed it closely) of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel. His body was transparent; so that Scrooge, observing him, and looking through his waistcoat, could see the two buttons on his coat behind. Scrooge had often heard it said that Marley had no bowels, but he had never believed it until now. No, nor did he believe it even now. Though he looked the phantom through and through, and saw it standing before him; though he felt the chilling influence of its death-cold eyes; and marked the very texture of the folded kerchief bound about its head and chin, which wrapper he had not observed before; he was still incredulous, and fought against his senses.**

**Kevin: **_**(caustic and cold)**_** How now! What do you want with me?**

**Ose: Much!**

**Kevin: Who are you?**

**Ose: Ask me who I was.**

**Kevin: Who were you then? You're particular, for a shade.**

**Ose: In life, I was your partner, Jacob Marley.**

**Kevin: Can you - can you sit down?**

**Ose: I can.**

**Kevin: Do it, then.**

**Ose: You don't believe in me.**

**Kevin: I don't.**

**Ose: What evidence would you have of my reality beyond that of your senses?**

**Kevin: I don't know.**

**Ose: Why do you doubt your senses?**

**Kevin: Because, a little thing affects them. slight disorder of the stomach makes them cheats. You may be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of an underdone potato. There's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are! *Everyone had to stop to pause and laugh at the corny joke***

**Saito: At this the spirit raised a frightful cry, and shook its chain with such a dismal and appalling noise, that Scrooge held on tight to his chair, to save himself from falling in a swoon. But how much greater was his horror, when the phantom taking off the bandage round its head, as if it were too warm to wear indoors, its lower jaw dropped down upon its breast!**

**Kevin: **_**(Scrooge falls upon his knees, and clasps his hands before his face.) **_**Mercy! Dreadful apparition, why do you trouble me?**

**Ose: Man of the worldly mind! do you believe in me or not?**

**Kevin: I do. I must. But why do spirits walk the earth, and why do they come to me?**

**Ose: It is required of every man, that the spirit within him should walk abroad among his fellowmen, and travel far and wide; and if that spirit goes not forth in life, it is condemned to do so after death. It is doomed to wander through the world - oh, woe is me! - and witness what it cannot share, but might have shared on earth, and turned to happiness!**

_**(Again the specter raised a cry, and shook its chain and wrung its shadowy hands).**_

**Kevin: **_**(trembling)**_** You are fettered. Tell me why?**

**Ose: I wear the chain I forged in life, I made it link by link, and yard by yard; I girded it on of my own free will, and of my own free will I wore it. Is its pattern strange to you? **_**(Scrooge trembles more and more.)**_** Or would you know, the weight and length of the strong coil you bear yourself? It was full as heavy and as long as this, seven Christmas Eves ago. You have labored on it, since. It is a ponderous chain!**

**Saito: Scrooge glanced about him on the floor, in the expectation of finding himself surrounded by some fifty or sixty fathoms of iron cable: but he could see nothing.**

**Kevin: Jacob, Old Jacob Marley, tell me more. Speak comfort to me, Jacob!**

**Ose: I have none to give. It comes from other regions, Ebenezer Scrooge, and is conveyed by other ministers, to other kinds of men. Nor can I tell you what I would. A very little more, is all permitted to me. I cannot rest, I cannot stay, I cannot linger anywhere. My spirit never walked beyond our counting-house - mark me! - in life my spirit never roved beyond the narrow limits of our money-changing hole; and weary journeys lie before me!'**

**Kevin: You must have been very slow about it, Jacob.**

**Ose: Slow!**

**Kevin: Seven years dead. And travelling all the time!**

**Ose: The whole time. No rest, no peace. Incessant torture of remorse.**

**Kevin: You travel fast?**

**Ose: On the wings of the wind.**

**Kevin: You might have got over a great quantity of ground in seven years. **_**(The Ghost, on hearing this, set up another cry, and clanks its chain hideously in the dead silence of the night.)**_

**Ose: Oh! captive, bound, and double-ironed, not to know that any Christian spirit working kindly in its little sphere, whatever it may be, will find its mortal life too short for its vast means of usefulness. Not to know that no space of regret can make amends for one life's opportunity misused! Yet such was I! Oh! such was I!'**

**Kevin: But you were always a good man of business, Jacob.**

**Ose: Business! Mankind was my business. The common welfare was my business; charity, mercy, forbearance, and benevolence, were, all, my business. The dealings of my trade were but a drop of water in the comprehensive ocean of my business! **_**(Another moan from the phantoms)**_** At this time of the rolling year. I suffer most. Why did I walk through crowds of fellow-beings with my eyes turned down, and never raise them to that blessed Star which led the Wise Men to a poor abode! Were there no poor homes to which its light would have conducted me! **_**(Scrooge begins to quake exceedingly.)**_** Hear me! My time is nearly gone.**

**Kevin: I will. But don't be hard upon me! Don't be flowery, Jacob! Pray! How it is that I appear before you in a shape that you can see, I may not tell. I have sat invisible beside you many and many a day.**

**Ose: That is no light part of my penance. I am here to-night to warn you, that you have yet a chance and hope of escaping my fate. A chance and hope of my procuring, Ebenezer.**

**Kevin: You were always a good friend to me. Thank `ee!**

**Ose: You will be haunted by Three Spirits. **_**(Scrooge's countenance fell almost as low as the Ghost's had done.)**_

**Kevin: **_**(in a faltering voice)**_** Is that the chance and hope you mentioned, Jacob?**

**Ose: It is.**

**Kevin: I - I think I'd rather not. *Ben: You're scared of ghosts? Kevin: No…Not really… DaiRyuuseiKnight: He lies. He is. Kevin: Shut it!***

**Ose: Without their visits, you cannot hope to shun the path I tread. Expect the first tomorrow, when the bell tolls One.**

**Kevin: Couldn't I take `em all at once, and have it over, Jacob?**

**Ose: Expect the second on the next night at the same hour. The third upon the next night when the last stroke of Twelve has ceased to vibrate. Look to see me no more; and look that, for your own sake, you remember what has passed between us!**

**Saito: Scrooge ventured to raise his eyes again, and found his supernatural visitor confronting him in an erect attitude, with its chain wound over and about its arm. The apparition walked backward from him; and at every step it took, the window raised itself a little, so that when the specter reached it, it was wide open. It beckoned Scrooge to approach, which he did. When they were within two paces of each other, Marley's Ghost held up its hand, warning him to come no nearer. Scrooge stopped. Not so much in obedience, as in surprise and fear: for on the raising of the hand, he became sensible of confused noises in the air; incoherent sounds of lamentation and regret; wailings inexpressibly sorrowful and self-accusatory. The specter, after listening for a moment, joined in the mournful dirge; and floated out upon the bleak, dark night. Scrooge followed to the window: desperate in his curiosity. He looked out. The air was filled with phantoms, wandering hither and thither in restless haste, and moaning as they went. Every one of them wore chains like Marley's Ghost; some few were linked together; none were free. Many had been personally known to Scrooge in their lives. He had been quite familiar with one old ghost, in a white waistcoat, with a monstrous iron safe attached to its ankle, who cried piteously at being unable to assist a wretched woman with an infant, whom it saw below, upon a door-step. The misery with them all was, clearly, that they sought to interfere, for good, in human matters, and had lost the power for ever. Whether these creatures faded into mist, or misenshrouded them, he could not tell. But they and their spirit voices faded together; and the night became as it had been when he walked home. Scrooge closed the window, and examined the door by which the Ghost had entered. It was double-locked, as he had locked it with his own hands, and the bolts were undisturbed. He tried to say...**

**Kevin: Hum...**

**Kevin: …but stopped at the first syllable. And being, from the emotion he had undergone, or the fatigues of the day, or his glimpse of the Invisible World, or the dull conversation of the Ghost, or the lateness of the hour, much in need of repose; went straight to bed, without undressing, and fell asleep upon the instant. *Kevin: I still call Humbug! Gwen: Kevin…* The curtains of his bed were drawn aside; and Scrooge, starting up into a half-recumbent attitude, found himself face to face with the unearthly visitor who drew them. It was a strange figure - like a child: yet not so like a child as like an old man, viewed through some supernatural medium, which gave him the appearance of having receded from the view, and being diminished to a child's proportions. Its hair, which hung about its neck and down its back, was white as if with age; and yet the face had not a wrinkle in it, and the tenderest bloom was on the skin. The arms were very long and muscular; the hands the same, as if its hold were of uncommon strength. Its legs and feet, most delicately formed, were, like those upper members, bare. It wore a tunic of the purest white, and round its waist was bound a lustrous belt, the sheen of which was beautiful. It held a branch of fresh green holly in its hand; and, in singular contradiction of that wintry emblem, had its dress trimmed with summer flowers. But the strangest thing about it was, that from the crown of its head there sprung a bright clear jet of light, by which all this was visible; and which was doubtless the occasion of its using, in its duller moments, a great extinguisher for a cap, which it now held under its arm. *The first spirit is Aki. Yusei: (blushes) Aki: (blushes) Crow, Jack, Ace, Yuck, and Lan: (snicker together, earning glares from them both)***

**Kevin: Are you the Spirit, sir, whose coming was foretold to me.**

**Aki: (soft and gentle) I am.**

**Kevin: Who, and what are you?**

**Aki: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.**

**Kevin: Long Past?**

**Aki: No. Your past.**

**Saito: Perhaps, Scrooge could not have told anybody why, if anybody could have asked him; but he had a special desire to see the Spirit in his cap; and begged him to be covered.**

**What would you so soon put out, with worldly hands, the light I give. Is it not enough that you are one of those whose passions made this cap, and force me through whole trains of years to wear it low upon my brow.' Scrooge reverently disclaimed all intention to offend or any knowledge of having willfully bonneted the Spirit at any period of his life. Scrooge then made bold to inquire what business brought him there.**

**Aki: ****Your welfare.**

**Saito: ****Scrooge expressed himself much obliged, but could not help thinking that a night of unbroken rest would have been more conducive to that end. The Spirit must have heard him thinking, for it said immediately.**

**Aki: ****Your reclamation, then. Take heed.**

**Saito: ****It put out its strong hand as it spoke, and clasped him gently by the arm.**

**Aki: ****Rise. And walk with me.**

**Saito: ****It would have been in vain for Scrooge to plead that the weather and the hour were not adapted to pedestrian purposes; that bed was warm, and the thermometer a long way below freezing; that he was clad but lightly in his slippers, dressing-gown, and nightcap; and that he had a cold upon him at that time. The grasp, though gentle as a woman's hand, was not to be resisted. He rose: but finding that the Spirit made towards the window, clasped his robe in supplication.**

**Kevin: I am mortal, and liable to fall. *Ben: (clucks like a chicken) Kevin: I'm warning you, Tennyson…***

**Aki: ****Bear but a touch of my hand there,**_** (laying it upon his heart)**_** and you shall be upheld in more than this.**

**Saito: As the words were spoken, they passed through the wall, and stood upon an open country road, with fields on either hand. The city had entirely vanished. Not a vestige of it was to be seen. The darkness and the mist had vanished with it, for it was a clear, cold, winter day, with snow upon the ground.**

**Kevin: Good Heaven! I was bred in this place. I was a boy here. **_**(The Spirit gazed upon him mildly. Its gentle touch, though it had been light and instantaneous, appeared still present to the old man's sense of feeling. )**_

**Saito: ****He was conscious of a thousand odors floating in the air, each one connected with a thousand thoughts, and hopes, and joys, and cares long, long, forgotten.**

**Aki: ****Your lip is trembling. And what is hat upon your cheek. You recollect the way.**

**Kevin: ****Remember it, **_**(with fervor)**_** I could walk it blindfold.**

**Aki: ****Strange to have forgotten it for so many years. Let us go on.**

**Saito: ****They walked along the road, Scrooge recognizing every gate, and post, and tree; until a little market-town appeared in the distance, with its bridge, its church, and winding river. Some shaggy ponies now were seen trotting towards them with boys upon their backs, who called to other boys in country gigs and carts, driven by farmers. All these boys were in great spirits, and shouted to each other, until the broad fields were so full of merry music, that the crisp air laughed to hear it.**

**Aki: ****These are but shadows of the things that have been, they have no consciousness of us.**

**Kevin: ****The jocund travelers came on; and as they came, Scrooge knew and named them every one. Why was he rejoiced beyond all bounds to see them. Why did his cold eye glisten, and his heart leap up as they went past. Why was he filled with gladness when he heard them give each other Merry Christmas, as they parted at cross-roads and bye-ways, for their several homes.**

**Aki: ****The school is not quite deserted. A solitary child, neglected by his friends, is left there still. **_**(Scrooge said he knew it. And he sobbed.)**_

**Saito: ****They left the high-road, by a well-remembered lane, and soon approached a mansion of dull red brick, with a little weathercock-surmounted cupola, on the roof, and a bell hanging in it. Entering the dreary hall, and glancing through the open doors of many rooms, they found them poorly furnished, cold, and vast. They went, the Ghost and Scrooge, toward a door at the back of the house. It opened before them, and disclosed a long, bare, melancholy room, made barer still by lines of plain deal forms and desks. At one of these a lonely boy was reading near a feeble fire; and Scrooge sat down upon a form, and wept to see his poor forgotten self as he used to be. Not a latent echo in the house, not a squeak and scuffle from the mice behind the paneling, not a drip from the half-thawed water-spout in the dull yard behind, not a sigh among the leafless boughs of one despondent poplar, not the idle swinging of an empty store-house door, no, not a clicking in the fire, but fell upon the heart of Scrooge with a softening influence, and gave a freer passage to his tears. The Spirit touched him on the arm, and pointed to his younger self, intent upon his reading. Suddenly a man, in foreign garments: wonderfully real and distinct to look at: stood outside the window, with an axe stuck in his belt, and leading by the bridle an ass laden with wood. *The man was Rhinox***

**Kevin: **_**(in ecstasy)**_** Why, it's Ali Baba. `It's dear old honest Ali Baba. Yes, yes, I know. One Christmas time, when yonder solitary child was left here all alone, he did come, for the first time, just like that. Poor boy. And Valentine, and his wild brother, Orson; there they go. And what's his name, who was put down in his drawers, asleep, at the Gate of Damascus; don't you see him. And the Sultan's Groom turned upside down by the Genii; there he is upon his head. Serve him right. I'm glad of it. What business had he to be married to the Princess.**

**Satio: ****To hear Scrooge expending all the earnestness of his nature on such subjects, in a most extraordinary voice between laughing and crying; and to see his heightened and excited face; would have been a surprise to his business friends in the city, indeed. Then, with a rapidity of transition very foreign to his usual character, he said, in pity for his former self...**

**Kevin: **_**(putting his hand in his pocket, and looking about him, after drying his eyes with his cuff)**_** Poor boy. I wish... but it's too late now.**

**Aki: ****What is the matter?**

**Kevin: Nothing. Nothing. There was some boys singing a Christmas Carol at my door last night. I should like to have given him something: that's all.'**

**Saito: ****The Ghost smiled thoughtfully, and waved its hand.**

**Aki:**** Let us see another Christmas.**

**Saito: Scrooge's former self grew larger at the words, and the room became a little darker and more dirty. The panels shrunk, the windows cracked; fragments of plaster fell out of the ceiling, and the naked laths were shown instead; but how all this was brought about, Scrooge knew no more than you do. He only knew that it was quite correct; that everything had happened so; that there he was, alone again, when all the other boys had gone home for the jolly holidays. He was not reading now, but walking up and down despairingly. Scrooge looked at the Ghost, and with a mournful shaking of his head, glanced anxiously towards the door. It opened; and a little girl, much younger than the boy, came darting in, and putting her arms about his neck, and often kissing him. *The girl was Wendy. Wendy: Saito… Kevin: Hey, I like it. I like it a lot***

**Wendy: ****Dear, dear brother. I have come to bring you home, dear brother **_**(clapping her tiny hands, and bending down to laugh**_**) To bring you home, home, home.**

**Kevin: ****Home, little Fan.**

**Wendy: ****Yes.**_** (brimful of glee)**_** Home, for good and all. Home, forever and ever. Father is so much kinder than he used to be, that home's like Heaven. He spoke so gently to me one dear night when I was going to bed, that I was not afraid to ask him once more if you might come home; and he said Yes, you should; and sent me in a coach to bring you. And you're to be a man; and are never to come back here; but first, we're to be together all the Christmas long, and have the merriest time in all the world.'**

**Kevin: ****You are quite a woman, little Fan.**

**Saito: ****She clapped her hands and laughed, and tried to touch his head; but being too little, laughed again, and stood on tiptoe to embrace him. Then she began to drag him, in her childish eagerness, towards the door; and he, nothing loth to go, accompanied her.**

**Aki: ****Always a delicate creature, whom a breath might have withered. But she had a large heart.**

**Kevin:**** So she had. You're right. I will not gainsay it, Spirit. God forbid.**

**Aki: ****She died a woman and had, as I think, children.**

**Kevin: ****One child.**

**Aki:**** True, your nephew. *Wendy: Eh? (Looks at Lan) Lan: Just a play, Wendy-chan. It's just a play, not real***

**Kevin: **_**(Scrooge seems uneasy in his mind) **_**Yes.**

**Saito: ****They had but that moment left the school behind them, they were now in the busy thoroughfares of a city, here shadowy passengers passed and repassed; where shadowy carts and coaches battle for the way, and all the strife and tumult of a real city were. It was made plain enough, by the dressing of the shops, that here too it was Christmas time again; but it was evening, and the streets were lighted up. The Ghost stopped at a certain warehouse door, and asked Scrooge if he knew it.**

**Kevin: Know it. I apprenticed here.**

**Saito: ****They went in. At sight of an old gentleman in a Welsh wig, sitting behind such a high desk, that if he had been two inches taller he must have knocked his head against the ceiling, Scrooge cried in great excitement: *The man in the Welsh wig was Bumblebee***

**Kevin: ****Why, it's old Fezziwig. Bless his heart; it's Fezziwig alive again.**

**Saito: Old Fezziwig laid down his pen, and looked up at the clock, which pointed to the hour of seven. He rubbed his hands; adjusted his capacious waistcoat; laughed all over himself, from his shows to his organ of benevolence; and called out in a comfortable, oily, rich, fat, jovial voice:**

**Bumblebee: ****Yo ho, there. Ebenezer. Dick.**

**Saito: ****Scrooge's former self, now grown a young man, came briskly in, accompanied by his fellow-prentice. *Fellow apprentice is Rex***

**Kevin: ****Dick Wilkins, to be sure. Bless me, yes. There he is. He was very much attached to me, was Dick. Poor Dick. Dear, dear.**

**Bumblebee**_**: (with a sharp clap of his hands) **_**Yo ho, my boys No more work to-night. Christmas Eve, Dick. Christmas, Ebenezer. Let's have the shutters up, before a man can say Jack Robinson. *Sari: I like this part… (leans against Bumblebee) Bumblebee: (blushes a bit) Yeah…Same here…***

**Saito: ****You wouldn't believe how those two fellows went at it. They charged into the street with the shutters - one, two, three - had them up in their places - four, five, six - barred them and pinned then - seven, eight, nine - and came back before you could have got to twelve, panting like race-horses.**

**Bumblebee: Hilli-ho!**_** (skipping down from the high desk, with wonderful agility)**_** Clear away, my lads, and let's have lots of room here. Hilli-ho, Dick. Chirrup, Ebenezer.**

**Saito: ****Clear away. There was nothing they wouldn't have cleared away, or couldn't have cleared away, with old Fezziwig looking on. It was done in a minute. Every movable was packed off, as if it were dismissed from public life for evermore; the floor was swept and watered, the lamps were trimmed, fuel was heaped upon the fire; and the warehouse was as snug, and warm, and dry, and bright a ball-room, as you would desire to see upon a winter's night. In came a fiddler *Rex* with a music-book, and went up to the lofty desk, and made an orchestra of it, and tuned like fifty stomach-aches. In came Mrs. Fezziwig, one vast substantial smile. In came the three Miss Fezziwigs, *all three Sari, but with different colored dresses. Bumblebee: (developed a nosebleed) Sari: (blushes heavily)* beaming and lovable. In came the six young followers whose hearts they broke. In came all the young men and women employed in the business *Six, Bobo, Rattrap, Cheetor, Black Arachnia, Silverbolt, Quickstrike, Sixshoot, Toriko, Komatsu, Nene, Sparrowmon, and Chrome*. In came the housemaid *Roll*, with her cousin *Roll as a Mobian*, the baker. In came the cook *Lucy*, with her brother's particular friend, the milkman*Grey*. In came the boy from over the way, who was suspected of not having board enough from his master *Gajeel*; trying to hide himself behind the girl from next door but one*Levi*, who was proved to have had her ears pulled by her mistress*Erza*. In they all came, one after another; some shyly, some boldly, some gracefully, some awkwardly, some pushing, some pulling; in they all came, anyhow and every how. Away they all went, twenty couple at once; hands half round and back again the other way; down the middle and up again; round and round in various stages of affectionate grouping; old top couple always turning up in the wrong place; new top couple starting off again, as soon as they got there; all top couples at last, and not a bottom one to help them. When this result was brought about, old Fezziwig, clapping his hands to stop the dance, cried out,' Well done.' and the fiddler plunged his hot face into a pot of porter, especially provided for that purpose. But scorning rest, upon his reappearance, he instantly began again, though there were no dancers yet, as if the other fiddler had been carried home, exhausted, on a shutter, and he were a bran-new man resolved to beat him out of sight, or perish. There were more dances, and there were forfeits, and more dances, and there was cake, and there was Negus, and there was a great piece of Cold Roast, and there was a great piece of Cold Boiled, and there were mince-pies, and plenty of beer. But the great effect of the evening came after the Roast and Boiled, when the fiddler (an artful dog, mind. The sort of man who knew his business better than you or I could have told it him.) struck up Sir Roger de Coverley.' Then old Fezziwig stood out to dance with Mrs. Fezziwig. Top couple, too; with a good stiff piece of work cut out for them; three or four and twenty pair of partners; people who were not to be trifled with; people who would dance, and had no notion of walking.**

**But if they had been twice as many - ah, four times - old Fezziwig would have been a match for them, and so would Mrs. Fezziwig. As to her, she was worthy to be his partner in every sense of the term. If that's not high praise, tell me higher, and I'll use it. A positive light appeared to issue from Fezziwig's calves. They shone in every part of the dance like moons. You couldn't have predicted, at any given time, what would have become of them next. And when old Fezziwig and Mrs. Fezziwig had gone all through the dance; advance and retire, both hands to your partner, bow and curtsey, corkscrew, thread-the-needle, and back again to your place; Fezziwig cut - cut so deftly, that he appeared to wink with his legs, and came upon his feet again without a stagger. When the clock struck eleven, this domestic ball broke up. Mr. and Mrs. Fezziwig took their stations, one on either side of the door, and shaking hands with every person individually as he or she went out, wished him or her a Merry Christmas. When everybody had retired but the two prentices, they did the same to them; and thus the cheerful voices died away, and the lads were left to their beds; which were under a counter in the back-shop. During the whole of this time, Scrooge had acted like a man out of his wits. His heart and soul were in the scene, and with his former self. He corroborated everything, remembered everything, enjoyed everything, and underwent the strangest agitation. It was not until now, when the bright faces of his former self and Dick were turned from them, that he remembered the Ghost, and became conscious that it was looking full upon him, while the light upon its head burnt very clear.**

**Aki: ****A small matter, to make these silly folks so full of gratitude.**

**Kevin: **_**Small**_**?**

**Aki: Why. Is it not. He has spent but a few pounds of your mortal money: three or four perhaps. Is that so much that he deserves this praise.**

**Kevin: ****It isn't that...**_** (heated by the remark, and speaking unconsciously like his former, not his latter, self.)**_** It isn't that, Spirit. He has the power to render us happy or unhappy; to make our service light or burdensome; a pleasure or a toil. Say that his power lies in words and looks; in things so slight and insignificant that it is impossible to add and count them up: what then. The happiness he gives, is quite as great as if it cost a fortune.'**

_**(He felt the Spirit's glance, and stopped.)**_

**Aki:**** What is the matter?**

**Kevin: ****Nothing in particular.**

**Aki: ****Something, I think.**

**Kevin: ****No... No. I should like to be able to say a word or two to my clerk just now. That's all.**

**Saito: ****His former self turned down the lamps as he gave utterance to the wish; and Scrooge and the Ghost again stood side by side in the open air.**

**Aki: ****My time grows short. Quick.**

**Saito: This was not addressed to Scrooge, or to any one whom he could see, but it produced an immediate effect. For again Scrooge saw himself. He was older now; a man in the prime of life. His face had not the harsh and rigid lines of later years; but it had begun to wear the signs of care and avarice. There was an eager, greedy, restless motion in the eye, which showed the passion that had taken root, and where the shadow of the growing tree would fall. He was not alone, but sat by the side of a fair young girl in a mourning-dress: in whose eyes there were tears, which sparkled in the light that shone out of the Ghost of Christmas Past. *Gwen played the girl. Kevin: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?***

**Gwen: ****It matters little, to you, very little. Another idol has displaced me; and if it can cheer and comfort you in time to come, as I would have tried to do, I have no just cause to grieve.**

**Kevin: ****What Idol has displaced you?**

**Gwen: A golden one.**

**Kevin: This is the even-handed dealing of the world. There is nothing on which it is so hard as poverty; and there is nothing it professes to condemn with such severity as the pursuit of wealth.**

**Gwen: ****You fear the world too much. All your other hopes have merged into the hope of being beyond the chance of its sordid reproach. I have seen your nobler aspirations fall off one by one, until the master-passion, Gain, engrosses you. Have I not?**

**Kevin: What then. Even if I have grown so much wiser, what then. I am not changed towards you. **_**(She shook her head.)**_** Am I.**

**Gwen: ****Our contract is an old one. It was made when we were both poor and content to be so, until, in good season, we could improve our worldly fortune by our patient industry. You are changed. When it was made, you were another man.'**

**Kevin: ****I was a boy.**

**Gwen: ****Your own feeling tells you that you were not what you are. I am. That which promised happiness when we were one in heart, is fraught with misery now that we are two. How often and how keenly I have thought of this, I will not say. It is enough that I have thought of it, and can release you.**

**Kevin: ****Have I ever sought release?**

**Gwen: ****In words. No. Never.**

**Kevin: ****In what, then.**

**Gwen: **_**(looking mildly, but with steadiness, upon him)**_** In a changed nature; in an altered spirit; in another atmosphere of life; another Hope as its great end. In everything that made my love of any worth or value in your sight. If this had never been between us, tell me, would you seek me out and try to win me now. Ah, no.**

**Kevin: **_**(Scrooge seems to yield to the justice of this supposition, in spite of himself. But he says with a struggle...)**_** You think not?**

**Gwen: ****I would gladly think otherwise if I could. Heaven knows. When I have learned a Truth like this, I know how strong and irresistible it must be. But if you were free to-day, to-morrow, yesterday, can even I believe that you would choose a dowerless girl - you who, in your very confidence with her, weigh everything by Gain: or, choosing her, if for a moment you were false enough to your one guiding principle to do so, do I not know that your repentance and regret would surely follow. I do; and I release you. With a full heart, for the love of him you once were. You may - the memory of what is past half makes me hope you will - have pain in this. A very, very brief time, and you will dismiss the recollection of it, gladly, as an unprofitable dream, from which it happened well that you awoke. May you be happy in the life you have chosen. **_**(She leaves him, and they parted.)**_

**Kevin: ****Spirit... show me no more. Conduct me home. Why do you delight to torture me.**

**Aki:**** One shadow more.**

**Kevin: ****No more. No more, I don't wish to see it. Show me no more.**

**Saito: ****But the relentless Ghost forced him to observe what happened next. They were in another scene and place; a room, not very large or handsome, but full of comfort. Near to the winter fire sat a beautiful young girl, so like that last that Scrooge believed it was the same, until he saw her, now a comely matron, sitting opposite her daughter. The noise in this room was perfectly tumultuous, for there were more children there, than Scrooge in his agitated state of mind could count; and, unlike the celebrated herd in the poem, they were not forty children conducting themselves like one, but every child was conducting itself like forty. The consequences were uproarious beyond belief; but no one seemed to care; on the contrary, the mother and daughter laughed heartily, and enjoyed it very much; and the latter, soon beginning to mingle in the sports, got pillaged by the young brigands most ruthlessly. What would I not have given to one of them. Though I never could have been so rude, no, no. I wouldn't for the wealth of all the world have crushed that braided hair, and torn it down; and for the precious little shoe, I wouldn't have plucked it off, God bless my soul. to save my life. As to measuring her waist in sport, as they did, bold young brood, I couldn't have done it; I should have expected my arm to have grown round it for a punishment, and never come straight again. And yet I should have dearly liked, I own, to have touched her lips; to have questioned her, that she might have opened them; to have looked upon the lashes of her downcast eyes, and never raised a blush; to have let loose waves of hair, an inch of which would be a keepsake beyond price: in short, I should have liked, I do confess, to have had the lightest license of a child, and yet to have been man enough to know its value. But now a knocking at the door was heard, and such a rush immediately ensued that she with laughing face and plundered dress was borne towards it the centre of a flushed and boisterous group, just in time to greet the father, who came home attended by a man laden with Christmas toys and presents. Then the shouting and the struggling, and the onslaught that was made on the defenseless porter. The scaling him with chairs for ladders to dive into his pockets, despoil him of brown-paper parcels, hold on tight by his cravat, hug him round his neck, pommel his back, and kick his legs in irrepressible affection. The shouts of wonder and delight with which the development of every package was received. The terrible announcement that the baby had been taken in the act of putting a doll's frying-pan into his mouth, and was more than suspected of having swallowed a fictitious turkey, glued on a wooden platter. The immense relief of finding this a false alarm. The joy, and gratitude, and ecstasy. They are all indescribable alike. It is enough that by degrees the children and their emotions got out of the parlor, and by one stair at a time, up to the top of the house; where they went to bed, and so subsided. And now Scrooge looked on more attentively than ever, when the master of the house, having his daughter leaning fondly on him, sat down with her and her mother at his own fireside; and when he thought that such another creature, quite as graceful and as full of promise, might have called him father, and been a spring-time in the haggard winter of his life, his sight grew very dim indeed. *The man was played by DaiRyuuseiKnight. Gwen: (her left eye twitched, ready to kill anyone who makes a comment)***

**DaiRyuuseiKnight:**_**(turning to his wife with a smile)**_** Belle, I saw an old friend of yours this afternoon.**

**Gwen: ****Who was it?**

**DaiRyuuseiKnight:**** Guess.**

**Gwen:**_**(she added in the same breath, laughing as he laughed) **_**How can I. Tut, don't I know... Mr. Scrooge?**

**DaiRyuuseiKnight:**** Mr. Scrooge it was. I passed his office window; and as it was not shut up, and he had a candle inside, I could scarcely help seeing him. His partner lies upon the point of death, I hear; and there he sat alone. Quite alone in the world, I do believe.**

**Kevin:**_**(in a broken voice)**_** Spirit, remove me from this place. **

**Aki: ****I told you these were shadows of the things that have been. That they are what they are, do not blame me.**

**Kevin: ****Remove me. I cannot bear it.**

**Saito: ****He turned upon the Ghost, and seeing that it looked upon him with a face, in which in some strange way there were fragments of all the faces it had shown him, wrestled with it.**

**Kevin:**** Leave me. Take me back. Haunt me no longer.**

**Saito: ****In the struggle, if that can be called a struggle in which the Ghost with no visible resistance on its own part was undisturbed by any effort of its adversary, Scrooge observed that its light was burning high and bright; and dimly connecting that with its influence over him, he seized the extinguisher-cap, and by a sudden action pressed it down upon its head. The Spirit dropped beneath it, so that the extinguisher covered its whole form; but though Scrooge pressed it down with all his force, he could not hide the light, which streamed from under it, in an unbroken flood upon the ground. He was conscious of being exhausted, and overcome by an irresistible drowsiness; and, further, of being in his own bedroom. He gave the cap a parting squeeze, in which his hand relaxed; and had barely time to reel to bed, before he sank into a heavy sleep. *Kevin: Yikes…That kinda…hurt me as well. Gwen: Really?* Awaking in the middle of a prodigiously tough snore, and sitting up in bed to get his thoughts together, Scrooge had no occasion to be told that the bell was again upon the stroke of One. He felt that he was restored to consciousness in the right nick of time, for the especial purpose of holding a conference with the second messenger dispatched to him through Jacob Marley's intervention. But, finding that he turned uncomfortably cold when he began to wonder which of his curtains this new specter would draw back, he put them every one aside with his own hands, and lying down again, established a sharp look-out all round the bed. For, he wished to challenge the Spirit on the moment of its appearance, and did not wish to be taken by surprise, and made nervous. Now, being prepared for almost anything, he was not by any means prepared for nothing; and, consequently, when the Bell struck One, and no shape appeared, he was taken with a violent fit of trembling. Five minutes, ten minutes, a quarter of an hour went by, yet nothing came. All this time, he lay upon his bed, the very core and centre of a blaze of ruddy light, which streamed upon it when the clock proclaimed the hour; and which, being only light, was more alarming than a dozen ghosts, as he was powerless to make out what it meant, At last, however, he began to think - as you or I would have thought at first; for it is always the person not in the predicament who knows what ought to have been done in it, and would unquestionably have done it too - at last, I say, he began to think that the source and secret of this ghostly light might be in the adjoining room, from whence, on further tracing it, it seemed to shine. This idea taking full possession of his mind, he got up softly and shuffled in his slippers to the door. The moment Scrooge's hand was on the lock, a strange voice called him by his name, and bade him enter. He obeyed. It was his own room. There was no doubt about that. But it had undergone a surprising transformation. The walls and ceiling were so hung with living green, that it looked a perfect grove; from every part of which, bright gleaming erries glistened. The crisp leaves of holly, mistletoe, and ivy reflected back the light, as if so many little mirrors had been scattered there; and such a mighty blaze went roaring up the chimney, as that dull petrification of a hearth had never known in Scrooge's time, or Marley's, or for many and many a winter season gone. Heaped up on the floor, to form a kind of throne, were turkeys, geese, game, poultry, brawn, great joints of meat, sucking-pigs, long wreaths of sausages, mince-pies, plum-puddings, barrels of oysters, red-hot chestnuts, cherry-cheeked apples, juicy oranges, luscious pears, immense twelfth-cakes, and seething bowls of punch, that made the chamber dim with their delicious steam. In easy state upon this couch, there sat a jolly Giant, glorious to see:, who bore a glowing torch, in shape not unlike Plenty's horn, and held it up, high up, to shed its light on Scrooge, as he came peeping round the door. *the figure was Optimus Primal in the outfit***

**Optimus: Come in. Come in. and know me better, man.'**

**Saito: ****Scrooge entered timidly, and hung his head before this Spirit. He was not the dogged Scrooge he had been; and though the Spirit's eyes were clear and kind, he did not like to meet them.**

**Optimus:**** I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Look upon me.**

**Saito: ****Scrooge reverently did so. It was clothed in one simple green robe, bordered with white fur. On its head it wore no other covering than a holly wreath, set here and there with shining icicles.**

**Optimus:**** You have never seen the like of me before.**

**Kevin:**** Never.**

**Optimus: Have never walked forth with the younger members of my family; meaning (for I am very young) my elder brothers born in these later years.**

**Kevin:**** I don't think I have, I am afraid I have not. Have you had many brothers, Spirit.**

**Optimus: ****More than eighteen hundred.**

**Kevin: ****A tremendous family to provide for. Spirit, conduct me where you will. I went forth last night on **_**compulsion**_**, and I learnt a lesson which is working now. To-night, if you have aught to teach me, let me profit by it.**

**Optimus: Touch my robe.**

**Saito: Scrooge did as he was told, and held it fast. Holly, mistletoe, red berries, ivy, turkeys, geese, sausages, pies, puddings, and punch, all vanished instantly. So did the room, the fire, the ruddy glow, the hour of night, and they stood in the city streets on Christmas morning, where the people made a rough, but brisk and not unpleasant kind of music, in scraping the snow from the pavement in front of their dwellings, and from the tops of their houses, whence it was mad delight to the boys to see it come plumping down into the road below, and splitting into artificial little snow-storms. The house fronts looked black enough, and the windows blacker, contrasting with the smooth white sheet of snow upon the roofs, and with the dirtier snow upon the ground; which last deposit had been ploughed up in deep furrows by the heavy wheels of carts and waggons; furrows that crossed and recrossed each other hundreds of times where the great streets branched off; and made intricate channels, hard to trace in the thick yellow mud and icy water. The sky was gloomy, and the shortest streets were choked up with a dingy mist, half thawed, half frozen, whose heavier particles descended in shower of sooty atoms, as if all the chimneys in Great Britain had, by one consent, caught fire, and were blazing away to their dear hearts' content. There was nothing very cheerful in the climate or the town, and yet was there an air of cheerfulness abroad that the clearest summer air and brightest summer sun might have endeavoured to diffuse in vain. For, the people who were shovelling away on the housetops were jovial and full of glee; calling out to one another from the parapets, and now and then exchanging a facetious snowball - better-natured missile far than many a wordy jest - laughing heartily if it went right and not less heartily if it went wrong. The poulterers' shops were still half open, and the fruiterers' were radiant in their glory. There were great, round, pot-bellied baskets of chestnuts, shaped like the waistcoats of jolly old gentlemen, lolling at the doors, and tumbling out into the street in their apoplectic opulence. There were ruddy, brown-faced, broad-girthed Spanish Friars, and winking from their shelves in wanton slyness at the girls as they went by, and glanced demurely at the hung-up mistletoe. There were pears and apples, clustered high in blooming pyramids; there were bunches of grapes, made, in the shopkeepers' benevolence to dangle from conspicuous hooks, that people's mouths might water gratis as they passed; there were piles of filberts, mossy and brown, recalling, in their fragrance, ancient walks among the woods, and pleasant shufflings ankle deep through withered leaves; there were Norfolk Biffins, squab and swarthy, setting off the yellow of the oranges and lemons, and, in the great compactness of their juicy persons, urgently entreating and beseeching to be carried home in paper bags and eaten after dinner. The very gold and silver fish, set forth among these choice fruits in a bowl, though members of a dull and stagnant-blooded race, appeared to know that there was something going on; and, to a fish, went gasping round and round their little world in slow and passionless excitement. The Grocers'. oh the Grocers'. nearly closed, with perhaps two shutters down, or one; but through those gaps such glimpses. It was not alone that the scales descending on the counter made a merry sound, or that the twine and roller parted company so briskly, or that the canisters were rattled up and down like juggling tricks, or even that the blended scents of tea and coffee were so grateful to the nose, or even that the raisins were so plentiful and rare, the almonds so extremely white, the sticks of cinnamon so long and straight, the other spices so delicious, the candied fruits so caked and spotted with molten sugar as to make the coldest lookers-on feel faint and subsequently bilious. Nor was it that the figs were moist and pulpy, or that the French plums blushed in modest tartness from their highly-decorated boxes, or that everything was good to eat and in its Christmas dress; but the customers were all so hurried and so eager in the hopeful promise of the day, that they tumbled up against each other at the door, crashing their wicker baskets wildly, and left their purchases upon the counter, and came running back to fetch them, and committed hundreds of the like mistakes, in the best humour possible; while the Grocer and his people were so frank and fresh that the polished hearts with which they fastened their aprons behind might have been their own, worn outside for general inspection, and for Christmas daws to peck at if they chose. But soon the steeples called good people all, to church and chapel, and away they came, flocking through the streets in their best clothes, and with their gayest faces. And at the same time there emerged from scores of bye-streets, lanes, and nameless turnings, innumerable people, carrying their dinners to the baker' shops. The sight of these poor revellers appeared to interest the Spirit very much, for he stood with Scrooge beside him in a baker's doorway, and taking off the covers as their bearers passed, sprinkled incense on their dinners from his torch. And it was a very uncommon kind of torch, for once or twice when there were angry words between some dinner-carriers who had jostled each other, he shed a few drops of water on them from it, and their good humour was restored directly. For they said, it was a shame to quarrel upon Christmas Day. And so it was. God love it, so it was. In time the bells ceased, and the bakers were shut up; and yet there was a genial shadowing forth of all these dinners and the progress of their cooking, in the thawed blotch of wet above each baker's oven; where the pavement smoked as if its stones were cooking too.**

**Kevin:**** Is there a peculiar flavor in what you sprinkle from your torch.**

**Optimus:**** There is. My own.**

**Kevin:**** Would it apply to any kind of dinner on this day.**

**Optimus:**** To any kindly given. To a poor one most.**

**Kevin:**** Why to a poor one most**

**Optimus: Because it needs it most.**

**Kevin:**_**(after a moment's thought)**_** Spirit, I wonder you, of all the beings in the many worlds about us, should desire to cramp these people's opportunities of innocent enjoyment.' **

**Optimus:**** Aye.**

**Kevin: You would deprive them of their means of dining every seventh day, often the only day on which they can be said to dine at all. Wouldn't you?**

**Optimus: Aye.**

**Kevin: ****You seek to close these places on the Seventh Day. And it comes to the same thing.**

**Optimus: I seek.**

**Kevin:**** Forgive me if I am wrong. It has been done in your name, or at least in that of your family.**

**Optimus: ****There are some upon this earth of yours, who lay claim to know us, and who do their deeds of passion, pride, ill-will, hatred, envy, bigotry, and selfishness in our name, who are as strange to us and all out kith and kin, as if they had never lived. Remember that, and charge their doings on themselves, not us.**

**Saito: ****And perhaps it was the pleasure the good Spirit had in showing off this power of his, or else it was his own kind, generous, hearty nature, and his sympathy with all poor men, that led him straight to Scrooge's clerk's; for there he went, and took Scrooge with him, holding to his robe; and on the threshold of the door the Spirit smiled, and stopped to bless Bob Cratchit's dwelling with the sprinkling of his torch. Think of that. Bob had but fifteen bob a-week himself; he pocketed on Saturdays but fifteen copies of his Christian name; and yet the Ghost of Christmas Present blessed his four-roomed house. Then up rose Mrs. Cratchit, Cratchit's wife, dressed out but poorly in a twice-turned gown, but brave in ribbons, which are cheap and make a goodly show for sixpence; and she laid the cloth, assisted by Belinda Cratchit, second of her daughters, also brave in ribbons; while Master Peter Cratchit plunged a fork into the saucepan of potatoes, and getting the corners of his monstrous shirt collar (Bob's private property, conferred upon his son and heir in honor of the day) into his mouth, rejoiced to find himself so gallantly attired, and yearned to show his linen in the fashionable Parks. And now two smaller Cratchits, boy and girl, came tearing in, screaming that outside the baker's they had smelt the e the baker's they had smelt the goose, and known it for their own; and basking in luxurious thoughts of sage and onion, these young Cratchits danced about the table, and exalted Master Peter Cratchit to the skies, while he (not proud, although his collars nearly choked him) blew the fire, until the slow potatoes bubbling up, knocked loudly at the saucepan-lid to be let out and peeled. *Mrs. Cratchit was Lisanna while the boy and girl were played by cats***

**Lisanna: What has ever got your precious father then. And your brother, Tiny Tim. And Martha warn't as late last Christmas Day by half-an-hour.'**

**Cat 1: Here's Martha, mother.**

**Cat 2: Here's Martha, mother Hurrah.**

**Cat 1: ****There's such a goose, Martha.**

**Lisanna: Why, bless your heart alive, my dear, how late you are.**

**MARTHA CRATCHIT (Played by Charle)****: We'd a deal of work to finish up last night,' replied the girl,' and had to clear away this morning, mother.**

**Lisanna: Well. Never mind so long as you are come. Sit ye down before the fire, my dear, and have a warm, Lord bless ye.**

**Cat 1: ****No, no. There's father coming.**

**Cat 2: ****Hide, Martha, hide.**

**Saito: ****So Martha hid herself, and in came little Bob, the father, with at least three feet of comforter exclusive of the fringe, hanging down before him; and his threadbare clothes darned up and brushed, to look seasonable; and Tiny Tim upon his shoulder. Alas for Tiny Tim, he bore a little crutch, and had his limbs supported by an iron frame. *Tiny Tim was none other than Happy***

**Natsu: ****Why, where's our Martha.**

**Lisanna: Not coming.**

**Natsu: ****Not coming? **_**(with a sudden declension in his high spirits; for he had been Tim's blood horse all the way from church, and had come home rampant.**_** ) Not coming upon Christmas Day?**

**Saito:**** Martha didn't like to see him disappointed, if it were only in joke; so she came out prematurely from behind the closet door, and ran into his arms, while the two young Cratchits hustled Tiny Tim, and bore him off into the wash-house, that he might hear the pudding singing in the copper. **

**Lisanna: ****And how did little Tim behave?**

**Natsu: ****As good as gold, and better. Somehow he gets thoughtful, sitting by himself so much, and thinks the strangest things you ever heard. He told me, coming home, that he hoped the people saw him in the church, because he was a cripple, and it might be pleasant to them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk, and blind men see.**

**Kevin:**** Spirit, tell me if Tiny Tim will live?**

**Optimus:**** I see a vacant seat, in the poor chimney-corner, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the child will die.**

**Kevin:**** No, no. Oh, no, kind Spirit. say he will be spared.**

**Optimus:**** If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, none other of my race, will find him here. What then. If he be like to die, he had better do it, and decrease the surplus population.**

**Saito: Scrooge hangs his head when hearing his own words quoted by the Spirit, and is overcome with penitence and grief.**

**Optimus: Man, if man you be in heart, not adamant, forbear that wicked cant until you have discovered What the surplus is, and Where it is. Will you decide what men shall live, what men shall die. It may be, that in the sight of Heaven, you are more worthless and less fit to live than millions like this poor man's child. Oh God. to hear the Insect on the leaf pronouncing on the too much life among his hungry brothers in the dust.**

**Saito: His active little crutch was heard upon the floor, and back came Tiny Tim before another word was spoken, escorted by his brother and sister to his stool before the fire; and while Bob, turning up his cuffs - as if, poor fellow, they were capable of being made more shabby - compounded some hot mixture in a jug with gin and lemons, and stirred it round and round and put it on the hob to simmer; Master Peter *played by the smaller form of Pantherlily*, and the two ubiquitous young Cratchits went to fetch the goose, with which they soon returned in high procession. Such a bustle ensued that you might have thought a goose the rarest of all birds. Mrs. Cratchit made the gravy hissing hot; Master Peter mashed the potatoes with incredible vigor; Miss Belinda sweetened up the apple-sauce; Martha dusted the hot plates; Bob took Tiny Tim beside him in a tiny corner at the table; the two young Cratchits set chairs for everybody, and mounting guard upon their posts, crammed spoons into their mouths, lest they should shriek for goose before their turn came to be helped. At last the dishes were set on, and grace was said. It was succeeded by a breathless pause, as Mrs. Cratchit, looking slowly all along the carving-knife, prepared to plunge it in the breast; but when she did, and when the long expected gush of stuffing issued forth, one murmur of delight arose all round the board, and even Tiny Tim, excited by the two young Cratchits, beat on the table with the handle of his knife, and feebly cried Hurrah. There never was such a goose. Bob said he didn't believe there ever was such a goose cooked. Everyone had had plenty, and the youngest Cratchits in particular, were steeped in sage and onion to the eyebrows. But now, the plates being changed by Miss Belinda, Mrs. Cratchit left the room alone - too nervous to bear witnesses - to take the pudding up and bring it in. Hallo. A great deal of steam. The pudding was out of the copper. A smell like a washing-day. That was the cloth. A smell like an eating-house and a pastry cook's next door to each other, with a laundress's next door to that. That was the pudding. In half a minute Mrs. Cratchit entered - flushed, but smiling proudly - with the pudding, like a speckled cannon-ball, so hard and firm, blazing in ignited brandy, and bedight with Christmas holly stuck into the top. Oh, a wonderful pudding! At last the dinner was all done, the cloth was cleared, the hearth swept, and the fire made up. The compound in the jug being tasted, and considered perfect, apples and oranges were put upon the table, and a shovel-full of chestnuts on the fire. Then all the Cratchit family drew round the hearth, and at Bob Cratchit's elbow stood the family display of glass. Two tumblers, and a custard-cup without a handle. These held the hot stuff from the jug, and Bob served it out with beaming looks, while the chestnuts on the fire sputtered and cracked noisily.**

**Natsu: ****A Merry Christmas to us all, my dears. God bless us.**

**All of them: **_**(some form of)**_** Merry Christmas!**

**Happy:**** God bless us, every one. *Lisanna: You are so adorable in this, Happy-chan. (hugs the smiling cat) Happy: Aye***

**Saito: ****He sat very close to his father's side upon his little stool. Bob held his withered little hand in his. Because of his love for the child, he wished to keep him by his side, and dreaded that he might be taken from him.**

**Natsu: ****Mr. Scrooge. I'll give you Mr. Scrooge, the Founder of the Feast.'**

**Lisanna: The Founder of the Feast indeed. I wish I had him here. I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon, and I hope he'd have a good appetite for it.**

**Natsu:**** My dear, the children. Christmas Day.**

**Lisanna: It should be Christmas Day, I am sure, on which one drinks the health of such an odious, stingy, hard, unfeeling man as Mr. Scrooge. You know he is, Robert. Nobody knows it better than you do, poor fellow.**

**Natsu:**** My dear,' Christmas Day.**

**Lisanna:**** I'll drink his health for your sake and the Day's, not for his. Long life to him. A Merry Christmas and a happy new year. He'll be very merry and very happy, I have no doubt.**

**Saito: The children drank the toast after her. It was the first of their proceedings which had no heartiness. Tiny Tim drank it last of all, but he didn't care twopence for it. Scrooge was the Ogre of the family. The mention of his name cast a dark shadow on the party, which was not dispelled for full five minutes. After it had passed away, they were ten times merrier than before. Bob Cratchit told them how he had a situation in his eye for Master Peter, which would bring in, if obtained, full five-and-sixpence weekly. The two young Cratchits laughed tremendously at the idea of Peter's being a man of business; and Peter himself looked thoughtfully at the fire from between his collars, as if he were deliberating what particular investments he should favor when he came into the receipt of that bewildering income. Martha, who was a poor apprentice at a milliner's, then told them what kind of work she had to do, and how many hours she worked at a stretch, and how she meant to lie abed to-morrow morning for a good long rest; to-morrow being a holiday she passed at home. Also how she had seen a countess and a lord some days before, and how the lord was much about as tall as Peter;' at which Peter pulled up his collars so high that you couldn't have seen his head if you had been there. All this time the chestnuts and the jug went round and round; and by-and-bye they had a song. By this time it was getting dark, and snowing pretty heavily; and as Scrooge and the Spirit went along the streets, the brightness of the roaring fires in kitchens, parlors, and all sorts of rooms, was wonderful. Here, the flickering of the blaze showed preparations for a cozy dinner, with hot plates baking through and through before the fire, and deep red curtains, ready to be drawn to shut out cold and darkness. There all the children of the house were running out into the snow to meet their married sisters, brothers, cousins, uncles, aunts, and be the first to greet them. Here, again, were shadows on the window-blind of guests assembling; and there a group of handsome girls, all hooded and fur-booted, and all chattering at once, tripped lightly off to some near neighbor's house; where, woe upon the single man who saw them enter - artful witches, well they knew it - in a glow. But, if you had judged from the numbers of people on their way to friendly gatherings, you might have thought that no one was at home to give them welcome when they got there, instead of every house expecting company, and piling up its fires half-chimney high. Blessings on it, how the Ghost exulted. How it bared its breadth of breast, and opened its capacious palm, and floated on, outpouring, with a generous hand, its bright and harmless mirth on everything within its reach. The very lamplighter, who ran on before, dotting the dusky street with specks of light, and who was dressed to spend the evening somewhere, laughed out loudly as the Spirit passed, though little kenned the lamplighter that he had any company but Christmas. And now, without a word of warning from the Ghost, they stood upon a bleak and desert moor, where monstrous masses of rude stone were cast about, as though it were the burial-place of giants; and water spread itself wheresoever it listed, or would have done so, but for the frost that held it prisoner; and nothing grew but moss and furze, and coarse rank grass. Down in the west the setting sun had left a streak of fiery red, which glared upon the desolation for an instant, like a sullen eye, and frowning lower, lower, lower yet, was lost in the thick gloom of darkest night.**

**Kevin: What place is this?**

**Optimus: *now a Transmetal* A place where Miners live, who labor in the bowels of the earth. But they know me. See.**

**Saito: Alight shone from the window of a hut, and swiftly they advanced towards it. Passing through the wall of mud and stone, they found a cheerful company assembled round a glowing fire. An old, old man and woman, with their children and their children's children, and another generation beyond that, all decked out gaily in their holiday attire. The old man, in a voice that seldom rose above the howling of the wind upon the barren waste, was singing them a Christmas song - it had been a very old song when he was a boy - and from time to time they all joined in the chorus. So surely as they raised their voices, the old man got quite lithe and loud; and so surely as they stopped, his vigour sank again. The Spirit did not tarry here, but bade Scrooge hold his obe, and passing on above the moor, sped - whither. Not to sea. To sea. To Scrooge's horror, looking back, he saw the last of the land, a frightful range of rocks, behind them; and his ears were deafened by the thundering of water, as it rolled and roared, and raged among the dreadful caverns it had worn, and fiercely tried to undermine the earth. Built upon a dismal reef of sunken rocks, some league or so from shore, on which the waters chafed and dashed, the wild year through, there stood a solitary lighthouse. Great heaps of sea-weed clung to its base, and storm-birds - born of the wind one might suppose, as sea-weed of the water - rose and fell about it, like the waves they skimmed. But even here, two men who watched the light had made a fire, that through the loophole in the thick stone wall shed out a ray of brightness on the awful sea. Joining their horny hands over the rough table at which they sat, they wished each other Merry Christmas in their can of grog; and one of them: the elder, too, with his face all damaged and scarred with hard weather, as the figure-head of an old ship might be: struck up a sturdy song that was like a Gale in itself. Again the Ghost sped on, above the black and heaving sea - on, on - until, being far away, as he told Scrooge, from any shore, they lighted on a ship. They stood beside the helmsman at the wheel, the look-out in the bow, the officers who had the watch; dark, ghostly figures in their several stations; but every man among them hummed a Christmas tune, or had a Christmas thought, or spoke below his breath to his companion of some bygone Christmas Day, with homeward hopes belonging to it. And every man on board, waking or sleeping, good or bad, had had a kinder word for another on that day than on any day in the year; and had shared to some extent in its festivities; and had remembered those he cared for at a distance, and had known that they delighted to remember him. It was a great surprise to Scrooge, while listening to the moaning of the wind, and thinking what a solemn thing it was to move on through the lonely darkness over an unknown abyss, whose depths were secrets as profound as Death: it was a great surprise to Scrooge, while thus engaged, to hear a hearty laugh. It was a much greater surprise to Scrooge to recognize it as his own nephew's and to find himself in a bright, dry, gleaming room, with the Spirit standing smiling by his side, and looking at that same nephew with approving affability. *the wife was played by Maylu***

**Lan: Ha, ha. Ha.**

**Saito: When Scrooge's nephew laughed in this way: holding his sides, rolling his head, and twisting his face into the most extravagant contortions: Scrooge's niece, by marriage, laughed as heartily as he. And their assembled friends being not a bit behindhand, roared out lustily.**

**Lan: Ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha. He said that Christmas was a humbug, as I live. He believed it too.**

**Maylu: **_**(indignantly)**_** More shame for him, Fred.**

**Lan: He's a comical old fellow, that's the truth: and not so pleasant as he might be. However, his offences carry their own punishment, and I have nothing to say against him.**

**Maylu: I'm sure he is very rich, Fred. At least you always tell me so.**

**Lan: ****What of that, my dear. His wealth is of no use to him. He don't do any good with it. He don't make himself comfortable with it. He hasn't the satisfaction of thinking - ha, ha, ha. - that he is ever going to benefit us with it.**

**Maylu: ****I have no patience with him.**

**Lan: ****Oh, I have. I am sorry for him; I couldn't be angry with him if I tried. Who suffers by his ill whims. Himself, always. Here, he takes it into his head to dislike us, and he won't come and dine with us. What's the consequence. He don't lose much of a dinner.**

**Maylu: ****Indeed, I think he loses a very good dinner.**

**Saito: After tea. they had some music. Scrooge's niece played well upon the harp; and played among other tunes a simple little air, which had been familiar to the child who fetched Scrooge from the boarding-school, as he had been reminded by the Ghost of Christmas Past. When this strain of music sounded, all the things that Ghost had shown him, came upon his mind; he softened more and more; and thought that if he could have listened to it often, years ago, he might have cultivated the kindnesses of life for his own happiness with his own hands, without resorting to the sexton's spade that buried Jacob Marley. The Ghost was greatly pleased to find him in this mood, and looked upon him with such favour, that Scrooge begged like a boy to be allowed to stay until the guests departed. But this the Spirit said could not be done.**

**Kevin: Here is a game! One half hour, Spirit, only one.**

**Saito: ****It was a game called Yes and No, where Scrooge's nephew had to think of something, and the rest must find out what; he only answering to their questions yes or no, as the case was. The brisk fire of questioning to which he was exposed, elicited from him that he was thinking of an animal, a live animal, rather a disagreeable animal, a savage animal, an animal that growled and grunted sometimes, and talked sometimes, and lived in London, and walked about the streets, and wasn't made a show of, and wasn't led by anybody, and didn't live in a menagerie, and was never killed in a market, and was not a horse, or an ass, or a cow, or a bull, or a tiger, or a dog, or a pig, or a cat, or a bear. At every fresh question that was put to him, this nephew burst into a fresh roar of laughter; and was so inexpressibly tickled, that he was obliged to get up off the sofa and stamp. At last the plump sister, falling into a similar state, cried out: *guest played by Mirajane***

**Mirajane: ****I have found it out. I know what it is, Fred. I know what it is.'**

**Lan: ****What is it.**

**Mirajane: ****It's your Uncle Scrooge.**

**Lan: ****He has given us plenty of merriment, I am sure, and it would be ungrateful not to drink his health. Here is a glass of mulled wine ready to our hand at the moment; and I say, "Uncle Scrooge"!**

**Mirajane: Well. Uncle Scrooge.**

**Lan: ****A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to the old man, whatever he is. He wouldn't take it from me, but may he have it, nevertheless. Uncle Scrooge.'**

**Saito: ****Uncle Scrooge had imperceptibly become so gay and light of heart, that he would have pledged the unconscious company in return, and thanked them in an inaudible speech, if the Ghost had given him time. But the whole scene passed off in the breath of the last word spoken by his nephew; and he and the Spirit were again upon their travels.**

**Much they saw, and far they went, and many homes they visited, but always with a happy end. The Spirit stood beside sick beds, and they were cheerful; on foreign lands, and they were close at home; by struggling men, and they were patient in their greater hope; by poverty, and it was rich. In almshouse, hospital, and jail, in misery's every refuge, where vain man in his little brief authority had not made fast the door and barred the Spirit out, he left his blessing, and taught Scrooge his precepts. It was a long night, if it were only a night; but Scrooge had his doubts of this, because the Christmas Holidays appeared to be condensed into the space of time they passed together. It was strange, too, that while Scrooge remained unaltered in his outward form, the Ghost grew older, clearly older. Scrooge had observed this change, but never spoke of it, until they left a children's Twelfth Night party, when, looking at the Spirit as they stood together in an open place, he noticed that its hair was grey. *Optimus was now Optimal Optimus, slowly rusting***

**Kevin: ****Are spirits' lives so short?**

**Optimus: ****My life upon this globe, is very brief, It ends to-night.**

**Kevin: ****To-night.**

**Optimus: ****To-night at midnight. Hark. The time is drawing near.'**

**SOUND:**** The chimes were ringing the three quarters past eleven at that moment.**

**Kevin: Forgive me if I am not justified in what I ask, but I see something strange, and not belonging to yourself, protruding from your skirts. Is it a foot or a claw.'**

**Optimus: ****It might be a claw, for the flesh there is upon it. Look here.**

**Saito:**** From the foldings of its robe, it brought two children; wretched, abject, frightful, hideous, miserable. They knelt down at its feet, and clung upon the outside of its garment. *Simon: Aren't those Gimmy and Darry when… Yoko: Yeah. They look like they were just the children we took in Team Gurren all those years ago***

**Optimus:**** Oh, Man. look here. Look, look, down here.**

**Saito: They were a boy and a girl. Yellow, meager, ragged, scowling, wolfish; but prostrate, too, in their humility. Where graceful youth should have filled their features out, and touched them with its freshest tints, a stale and shriveled hand, like that of age, had pinched, and twisted them, and pulled them into shreds. Where angels might have sat enthroned, devils lurked, and glared out menacing. No change, no degradation, no perversion of humanity, in any grade, through all the mysteries of wonderful creation, has monsters half so horrible and dread. Scrooge started back, appalled. Having them shown to him in this way, he tried to say they were fine children, but the words choked themselves, rather than be parties to a lie of such enormous magnitude.**

**Kevin: ****Spirit. are they yours?**

**Optimus: ****They are Man's. And they cling to me, appealing from their fathers. This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of their degree, but most of all beware this boy, for on his brow I see that written which is Doom, unless the writing be erased.**

**Kevin:**** Have they no refuge or resource…**

**Optimus: ****Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?**

**SOUND****: The bell struck twelve.**

**Saito: ****Scrooge looked about him for the Ghost, and saw it not. As the last stroke ceased to vibrate, he remembered the prediction of old Jacob Marley, and lifting up his eyes, beheld a solemn Phantom, draped and hooded, coming, like a mist along the ground, towards him. *many of those watching the story screamed* The Phantom slowly, gravely, silently approached. When it came, Scrooge bent down upon his knee; for in the very air through which this Spirit moved it seemed to scatter gloom and mystery. It was shrouded in a deep black garment, which concealed its head, its face, its form, and left nothing of it visible save one outstretched hand. But for this it would have been difficult to detach its figure from the night, and separate it from the darkness by which it was surrounded.**

**Kevin:**** I am in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. **_**(a delay)**_** You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us. Is that so? Spirit. **_**(a delay)**_** Ghost of the Future. I fear you more than any specter I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and do it with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me. **_**(a delay)**__**(big) **_**Lead on. Lead on. The night is waning fast, and it is precious time to me, I know. Lead on, Spirit.**

**Saito: ****They scarcely seemed to enter the city; for the city rather seemed to spring up about them, and encompass them of its own act. But there they were, in the heart of it; on Change, amongst the merchants; who hurried up and down, and chinked the money in their pockets, and conversed in groups, and looked at their watches, and trifled thoughtfully with their great gold seals; and so forth, as Scrooge had seen them often.**

**The Spirit stopped beside one little knot of business men. Observing that the hand was pointed to them, Scrooge advanced to listen to their talk. *Jet, Droy, Jack, and DDD***

**DDD: ****No, I don't know much about it, either way. I only know he's dead.**

**Jet: When did he die?**

**DDD:**** Last night, I believe.**

**Jack:**_**(taking a vast quantity of snuff out of a very large snuff-box)**_** Why, what was the matter with him? I thought he'd never die.**

**DDD: **_**(with a yawn)**_** God knows.**

**Droy:**** What has he done with his money?**

**DDD: I haven't heard. Left it to his company, perhaps. He hasn't left it to me. That's all I know.'**

**All four:**_**(laugh)**_

**DDD: ****It's likely to be a very cheap funeral; for upon my life I don't know of anybody to go to it. Suppose we make up a party and volunteer.'**

**Droy:**** I don't mind going if a lunch is provided. But I must be fed, if I make one.**

**All four:**_**(laugh)**_

**DDD: Well, I am the most disinterested among you, after all, for I never wear black gloves, and I never eat lunch. But I'll offer to go, if anybody else will. When I come to think of it, I'm not at all sure that I wasn't his most particular friend; for we used to stop and speak whenever we met. Bye, bye.**

**Saito: Speakers and listeners strolled away, and mixed with their groups. Scrooge knew the men, and looked towards the Spirit for an explanation. The Phantom glided on into a street. Its finger pointed to two persons meeting. Scrooge listened again, thinking that the explanation might lie here. He knew these men, also, perfectly. They were men of aye business: very wealthy, and of great importance. He had made a point always of standing well in their esteem: in a business point of view, that is; strictly in a business point of view. *Chaud and Dark Protoman played these men*  
Chaud: How are you?  
Dark Protoman: How are you?**

**Chaud: Well. Old Scratch has got his own at last, hey.  
Dark Protoman: So I am told. Cold, isn't it.**

**Chaud: Seasonable for Christmas time. You're not a skater, I suppose.**

**Dark Protoman: No. No. Something else to think of. Good morning.**

**Saito: Not another word. That was their meeting, their conversation, and their parting.**

**He looked about in that very place for his own image; but another man stood in his accustomed corner, and though the clock pointed to his usual time of day for being there, he saw no likeness of himself among the multitudes that poured in through the Porch. It gave him little surprise, however; for he had been revolving in his mind a change of life, and thought and hoped he saw his new-born resolutions carried out in this. They left the busy scene, and went into an obscure part f the town, where Scrooge had never penetrated before, although he recognized its situation, and its bad repute. The ways were foul and narrow; the shops and houses wretched; the people half-naked, drunken, slipshod, ugly. Alleys and archways, like so many cesspools, disgorged their offences of smell, and dirt, and life, upon the straggling streets; and the whole quarter reeked with crime, with filth, and misery. Far in this den of infamous resort, there was a low browed, beetling shop, below a pent-house roof, where iron, old rags, bottles, bones, and greasy offal, were bought. Upon the floor within, were piled up heaps of rusty keys, nails, chains, hinges, files, scales, weights, and refuse iron of all kinds. Secrets that few would like to scrutinize were bred and hidden in mountains of unseemly rags, masses of corrupted fat, and sepulchers of bones. Sitting in among the wares he dealt in, by a charcoal stove, made of old bricks, was a grey-haired rascal, nearly seventy years of age; who had screened himself from the cold air without, by a frowsy curtaining of miscellaneous tatters, hung upon a line; and smoked his pipe in all the luxury of calm retirement. Scrooge and the Phantom came into the presence of this man, just as a woman with a heavy bundle slunk into the shop. But she had scarcely entered, when another woman, similarly laden, came in too; and she was closely followed by a man in faded black, who was no less startled by the sight of them, than they had been upon the recognition of each other. After a short period of blank astonishment, in which the old man with the pipe had joined them, they all three burst into a laugh. *The woman was Erza. The other was Pantherlily in his larger form*  
****Erza: ****Let the charwoman alone to be the first. 'Let the laundress alone to be the second; and let the undertaker's man alone to be the third. Look here, old Joe, here's a chance. If we haven't all three met here without meaning it.  
****Pantherlily:**_**(removing his pipe from his mouth)**_** You couldn't have met in a better place. Come into the parlor. You were made free of it long ago, you know; and the other two ain't strangers. Stop till I shut the door of the shop. Ah. How it skreeks. There ain't such a rusty bit of metal in the place as its own hinges, I believe; and I'm sure there's no such old bones here, as mine. Ha, ha. We're all suitable to our calling, we're well matched. Come into the parlor. Come into the parlor.**

**Saito:**** The parlor was the space behind the screen of rags. The old man raked the fire together with an old stair-rod, and having trimmed his smoky lamp (for it was night), with the stem of his pipe, put it in his mouth again. While he did this, the woman who had already spoken threw her bundle on the floor, and sat down in a flaunting manner on a stool; crossing her elbows on her knees, and looking with a bold defiance at the other two. *laundress played by Juvia*  
****Erza:**** What odds then. What odds, Mrs. Dilber. Every person has a right to take care of themselves. He always did.  
****Juvia: ****That's true, indeed. No man more so.**

**Pantherlily: Why then, don't stand staring as if you was afraid, woman; who's the wiser. We're not going to pick holes in each other's coats, I suppose.  
****Both women: ****No, indeed. We should hope not.**

**Erza: Very well, then. That's enough. Who's the worse for the loss of a few things like these. Not a dead man, I suppose.'  
****Juvia: ****No, indeed.  
****Erza: ****If he wanted to keep them after he was dead, a wicked old screw, why wasn't he natural in his lifetime. If he had been, he'd have had somebody to look after him when he was struck with Death, instead of lying gasping out his last there, alone by himself.'  
****Juvia: ****It's the truest word that ever was spoke. It's a judgment on him.' **

**Erza: I wish it was a little heavier judgment,. And it should have been, you may depend upon it, if I could have laid my hands on anything else. Open that bundle, old Joe, and let me know the value of it. Speak out plain. I'm not afraid to be the first, nor afraid for them to see it. We know pretty well that we were helping ourselves, before we met here, I believe. It's no sin. Open the bundle, Joe.**

**Saito: ****But the gallantry of her friends would not allow of this; and the man in faded black, mounting the breach first, produced his plunder. It was not extensive. A seal or two, a pencil-case, a pair of sleeve-buttons, and a brooch of no great value, were all. They were severally examined and appraised by old Joe, who chalked the sums he was disposed to give for each, upon the wall, and added them up into a total when he found there was nothing more to come.**

**Pantherlily: That's your account, and I wouldn't give another sixpence, if I was to be boiled for not doing it. Who's next.'**

**Saito: Mrs. Dilber was next. Sheets and towels, a little wearing apparel, two old-fashioned silver teaspoons, a pair of sugar-tongs, and a few boots. Her account was stated on the wall in the same manner.  
****Pantherlily: ****I always give too much to ladies. It's a weakness of mine, and that's the way I ruin myself. That's your account. If you asked me for another penny, and made it an open question, I'd repent of being so liberal and knock off half-a-crown.  
****Erza: ****And now undo my bundle, Joe.**

**Saito: Joe went down on his knees for the greater convenience of opening it, and having unfastened a great many knots, dragged out a large and heavy roll of some dark stuff.  
****Pantherlily: ****What do you call this. Bed-curtains.**

**Erza: **_**(laughing and leaning forward on her crossed arms) **_**Ah! Bed-curtains.**

**Pantherlily: You don't mean to say you took them down, rings and all, with him lying there.**

**Erza: Yes I do. Why not.  
****Pantherlily: ****You were born to make your fortune and you'll certainly do it.**

**Erza: I certainly shan't hold my hand, when I can get anything in it by reaching it out, for the sake of such a man as he was, I promise you, Joe. Don't drop that oil upon the blankets, now.**

**Pantherlily: His blankets.**

**Erza: Whose else's do you think? He isn't likely to take cold without them, I dare say.**

**Pantherlily: I hope he didn't die of anything catching. Eh.**

**Erza: Don't you be afraid of that. I ain't so fond of his company that I'd loiter about him for such things, if he did. Ah. you may look through that shirt till your eyes ache; but you won't find a hole in it, nor a threadbare place. It's the best he had, and a fine one too. They'd have wasted it, if it hadn't been for me.  
****Pantherlily: ****What do you call wasting of it.**

**Erza: **_**(with a laugh)**_** Putting it on him to be buried in, to be sure. Somebody was fool enough to do it, but I took it off again. If calico ain't good enough for such a purpose, it isn't good enough for anything. It's quite as becoming to the body. He can't look uglier than he did in that one.**

**Saito: ****Scrooge listened to this dialogue in horror. *the audience as well* As they sat grouped about their spoil, in the scanty light afforded by the old man's lamp, he viewed them with a detestation and disgust, which could hardly have been greater, though they demons, marketing the corpse itself.**

**Erza: Ha, ha.**

**Saito:**** …laughed the same woman, when old Joe, producing a flannel bag with money in it, told out their several gains upon the ground.**

**Erza: This is the end of it, you see. He frightened every one away from him when he was alive, to profit us when he was dead. Ha, ha, ha.  
****Kevin: **_**(shuddering from head to foot)**_** Spirit. I see, I see. The case of this unhappy man might be my own. My life tends that way, now. Merciful Heaven, what is this.**

**Saito: He recoiled in terror, for the scene had changed, and now he almost touched a bed: a bare, uncurtained bed: on which, beneath a ragged sheet, there lay a something covered up, which, though it was dumb, announced itself in awful language. The room was very dark, too dark to be observed with any accuracy, though Scrooge glanced round it in obedience to a secret impulse, anxious to know what kind of room it was. A pale light, rising in the outer air, fell straight upon the bed; and on it, plundered and bereft, unwatched, unwept, uncared for, was the body of this man. **_**(Scrooge glanced towards the Phantom)**_** The cover was so carelessly adjusted that the slightest raising of it, the motion of a finger upon Scrooge's part, would have disclosed the face. He thought of it, felt how easy it would be to do, and longed to do it; but had no more power to withdraw the veil than to dismiss the specter at his side. Oh cold, cold, rigid, dreadful Death, set up thine altar here, and dress it with such terrors as thou hast at thy command: for this is thy dominion. But of the loved, revered, and honored head, thou canst not turn one hair to thy dread purposes, or make one feature odious. It is not that the hand is heavy and will fall down when released; it is not that the heart and pulse are still; but that the hand was open, generous, and true; the heart brave, warm, and tender; and the pulse a man's. Strike, Shadow, strike. And see his good deeds springing from the wound, to sow the world with life immortal. No voice pronounced these words in Scrooge's ears, and yet he heard them when he looked upon the bed. He thought, if this man could be raised up now, what would be his foremost thoughts. Avarice, hard-dealing, griping cares. They have brought him to a rich end, truly.**

**He lay, in the dark empty house, with not a man, a woman, or a child, to say that he was kind to me in this or that, and for the memory of one kind word I will be kind to him. A cat was tearing at the door, and there was a sound of gnawing rats beneath the hearth-stone. What they wanted in the room of death, and why they were so restless and disturbed, Scrooge did not dare to think. *Kevin: (gulped) I…uh…I'm a bit scared right now… Gwen: Good. That means this is working*  
****Kevin: ****Spirit, this is a fearful place. In leaving it, I shall not leave its lesson, trust me. Let us go. **_**(a pause)**_** I understand you, and I would do it, if I could. But I have not the power, Spirit. I have not the power. **_**(a pause)**__**(quite agonized)**_** If there is any person in the town, who feels emotion caused by this man's death, `show that person to me, Spirit, I beseech you.**

**Saito: ****The Phantom spread its dark robe before him for a moment, like a wing; and withdrawing it, revealed a room by daylight, where a mother and her children were**

**She was expecting some one, and with anxious eagerness; for she walked up and down the room; started at every sound; looked out from the window; glanced at the clock; tried, but in vain, to work with her needle; and could hardly bear the voices of the children in their play. At length the long-expected knock was heard. She hurried to the door, and met her husband; a man whose face was careworn and depressed, though he was young. There was a remarkable expression in it now; a kind of serious delight of which he felt ashamed, and which he struggled to repress. He sat down to the dinner that had been boarding for him by the fire; and when she asked him faintly what news (which was not until after a long silence), he appeared embarrassed how to answer.**

**CAROLINE, POOR WIFE**

**Is it good or bad? - to help him.**

**POOR HUSBAND**

**Bad.**

**CAROLINE, POOR WIFE**

**We are quite ruined.**

**POOR HUSBAND**

**No. There is hope yet, Caroline.**

**CAROLINE, POOR WIFE**

**If he relents, there is. Nothing is past hope, if such a miracle has happened.**

**POOR HUSBAND**

**He is past relenting, He is dead.**

**Saito: ****She was a mild and patient creature if her face spoke truth; but she was thankful in her soul to hear it, and she said so, with clasped hands. She prayed forgiveness the next moment, and was sorry; but the first was the emotion of her heart.**

**POOR HUSBAND**

**What the half-drunken woman whom I told you of last night, said to me, when I tried to see him and obtain a week's delay; and what I thought was a mere excuse to avoid me; turns out to have been quite true. He was not only very ill, but dying, then.**

**CAROLINE, POOR WIFE**

**To whom will our debt be transferred.**

**POOR HUSBAND**

**I don't know. But before that time we shall be ready with the money; and even though we were not, it would be a bad fortune indeed to find so merciless a creditor in his successor. We may sleep to-night with light hearts, Caroline.**

**Saito: ****Yes. Soften it as they would, their hearts were lighter. The children's faces, hushed and clustered round to hear what they so little understood, were brighter; and it was a happier house for this man's death. The only emotion that the Ghost could show him, caused by the event, was one of pleasure.**

**Kevin: Let me see some tenderness connected with a death or that dark chamber, Spirit, which we left just now, will be forever present to me.**

**Saito: ****The Ghost conducted him through several streets familiar to his feet; and as they went along, Scrooge looked here and there to find himself, but nowhere was he to be seen. They entered poor Bob Cratchit's house; the dwelling he had visited before; and found the mother and the children seated round the fire. Quiet. Very quiet. The noisy little Cratchits were as still as statues in one corner, and sat looking up at Peter, who had a book before him. The mother and her daughters were engaged in sewing. But surely they were very quiet.**

**PETER CRATCHIT**

**And he took a child, and set him in the midst of them.**

**Saito: ****Where had Scrooge heard those words. He had not dreamed them. The boy must have read them out, as he and the Spirit crossed the threshold. Why did he not go on.**

**The mother laid her work upon the table, and put her hand up to her face.**

**Lisanna:**** The color hurts my eyes. They're better now again. It makes them weak by candle-light; and I wouldn't show weak eyes to your father when he comes home, for the world. It must be near his time.**

**Pantherlily:**** Past it rather; But I think he has walked a little slower than he used, these few last evenings, mother. **_**(They were very quiet again. At last she said, and in a steady, cheerful voice, that only faltered once)**_

**Lisanna: ****I have known him walk with - I have known him walk with Tiny Tim upon his shoulder, very fast indeed.**

**Pantherlily: ****And so have I. Often.**

**Charle: ****And so have I.**

**Lisanna:**_**(intent upon her work)**_** But he was very light to carry, and his father loved him so, that it was no trouble: no trouble. And there is your father at the door.**

**Saito: She hurried out to meet him; and little Bob in his comforter - he had need of it, poor fellow - came in. His tea was ready for him on the hob, and they all tried who should help him to it most. Then the two young Cratchits got upon his knees and laid, each child a little cheek, against his face, as if they said,' Don't mind it, father. Don't be grieved.**

**Bob was very cheerful with them, and spoke pleasantly to all the family. He looked at the work upon the table, and praised the industry and speed of Mrs. Cratchit and the girls. They would be done long before Sunday, he said.**

**Lisanna: Sunday. You went to-day, then, Robert.**

**Natsu: Yes, my dear. I wish you could have gone. It would have done you good to see how green a place it is. But you'll see it often. I promised him that I would walk there on a Sunday. My little, little child. My little child.**

**NARRATOR**

**He broke down all at once. He couldn't help it. If he could have helped it, he and his child would have been farther apart perhaps than they were. He left the room, and went up-stairs into the room above, which was lighted cheerfully, and hung with Christmas. There was a chair set close beside the child, and there were signs of someone having been there, lately. Poor Bob sat down in it, and when he had thought a little and composed himself, he kissed the little face. He was reconciled to what had happened, and went down again quite happy. They drew about the fire, and talked; the girls and mother working still. Bob told them of the extraordinary kindness of Mr. Scrooge's nephew, whom he had scarcely seen but once, and who, meeting him in the street that day, and seeing that he looked a little...**

**Natsu: Just a little down you know, On which, for he is the pleasantest-spoken gentleman you ever heard, I told him. "I am heartily sorry for it, Mr. Cratchit, and heartily sorry for your good wife. If I can be of service to you in any way,' he said, giving me his card,' that's where I live. Pray come to me.' Now, it wasn't,' for the sake of anything he might be able to do for us, so much as for his kind way, that this was quite delightful. It really seemed as if he had known our Tiny Tim, and felt with us.**

**Lisanna: ****I'm sure he's a good soul.**

**Natsu: You would be surer of it, my dear, if you saw and spoke to him. I shouldn't be at all surprised - mark what I say. - if he got Peter a better situation.**

**Lisanna: ****Only hear that, Peter!**

**Charle: And then, Peter will be keeping company with someone, and setting up for himself.**

**Pantherlily: **_**(grinning)**_** Get along with you.**

**Natsu: ****It's just as likely as not, one of these days; though there's plenty of time for that, my dear. But however and whenever we part from one another, I am sure we shall none of us forget poor Tiny Tim - shall we - or this first parting that there was among us.**

**All three: ****Never, father.**

**Natsu: ****And I know, I know, my dears, that when we recollect how patient and how mild he was; although he was a little, little child; we shall not quarrel easily among ourselves, and forget poor Tiny Tim in doing it.**

**All three:**** No, never, father.**

**Natsu: I am very happy: I am very happy.**

**Saito: ****Mrs. Cratchit kissed him, his daughters kissed him, the two young Cratchits kissed him, and Peter and himself shook hands. Spirit of Tiny Tim, thy childish essence was from God.**

**Kevin: ****Specter, something informs me that our parting moment is at hand. I know it, but I know not how. Tell me what man that was whom we saw lying dead.**

**Saito: The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come conveyed him, as before - though at a different time, he thought: indeed, there seemed no order in these latter visions, save that they were in the Future - into the resorts of business men, but showed him not himself. Indeed, the Spirit did not stay for anything, but went straight on, as to the end just now desired, until besought by Scrooge to tarry for a moment.**

**Kevin: This courts through which we hurry now, is where my place of occupation is, and has been for a length of time. I see the house. Let me behold what I shall be, in days to come.**

**Saito: The Spirit stopped; the hand was pointed elsewhere.**

**Kevin: ****The house is yonder. Why do you point away.**

**Saito: Scrooge hastened to the window of his office, and looked in. It was an office still, but not his. The furniture was not the same, and the figure in the chair was not himself. The Phantom pointed as before. He joined it once again, and wondering why and whither he had gone, accompanied it until they reached an iron gate. He paused to look round before entering. A churchyard. Here, then, the wretched man whose name he had now to learn, lay underneath the ground. It was a worthy place. Walled in by houses; overrun by grass and weeds, the growth of vegetation's death, not life; choked up with too much burying; fat with replete appetite. A worthy place. The Spirit stood among the graves, and pointed down to One. He advanced towards it trembling. The Phantom was exactly as it had been, but he dreaded that he saw new meaning in its solemn shape.**

**Kevin: ****Before I draw nearer to that stone to which you point, answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that Will be, or are they shadows of things that May be, only. **_**(a pause)**_** Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if persevered in, they must lead. But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change. Say it is thus with what you show me. **_**(a pause)**_

**Saito: ****Scrooge crept towards it, trembling as he went; and following the finger, read upon the stone of the neglected grave his own name...**

**SOUND:**** EBENEZER SCROOOOOGE! *Kevin: (nearly fell over in fright)***

**Kevin: **_**(upon his knees)**_** Am I that man who lay upon the bed? **_**(a pause)**_** No, Spirit. Oh no, no. **_**(a pause)**__**(tight clutching at its robe)**_** Spirit, hear me. I am not the man I was. I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this, if I am past all hope. **_**(a pause)**_** Good Spirit, your nature intercedes for me, and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life.**_**(a pause) **_**I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone.**

**Saito: Holding up his hands in a last prayer to have his fate aye reversed, he saw an alteration in the Phantom's hood and dress. It shrunk, collapsed, and dwindled down into a bedpost.**** Yes! and the bedpost was his own. The bed was his own, the room was his own. Best and happiest of all, the Time before him was his own, to make amends in!**

**Kevin:**** I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. Oh Jacob Marley. Heaven, and the Christmas Time be praised for this. I say it on my knees, old Jacob, on my knees.**

**Saito: ****He was so fluttered and so glowing with his good intentions, that his broken voice would scarcely answer to his call. He had been sobbing violently in his conflict with the Spirit, and his face was wet with tears.**

**Kevin: They are not torn down. They are not torn down, rings and all. They are here - I am here - the shadows of the things that would have been, may be dispelled. They will be. I know they will.**

**Saito: ****His hands were busy with his garments all this time; turning them inside out, putting them on upside down, tearing them, mislaying them, making them parties to every kind of extravagance.**

**Kevin:**_**(laughing and crying in the same breath; and making a perfect Laocoon of himself with his stockings)**_** I don't know what to do. I am as light as a feather, I am as happy as an angel, I am as merry as a schoolboy. I am as giddy as a drunken man. A merry Christmas to everybody. A happy New Year to all the world. Hallo here. Whoop. Hallo.**

**Saito:**** He had frisked into the sitting-room, and was now standing there: perfectly winded.**

**Kevin:**_**(starting off again, and going round the fireplace)**_** There's the saucepan that the gruel was in. There's the door, by which the Ghost of Jacob Marley entered. There's the corner where the Ghost of Christmas Present, sat. There's the window where I saw the wandering Spirits. It's all right, it's all true, it all happened. Ha ha ha.**

**Saito: Really, for a man who had been out of practice for so many years, it was a splendid laugh, a most illustrious laugh. The father of a long, long line of brilliant laughs.**

**Kevin: I don't know what day of the month it is. I don't know how long I've been among the Spirits. I don't know anything. I'm quite a baby. Never mind. I don't care. I'd rather be a baby. Hallo. Whoop. Hallo here.**

**Saito: ****He was checked in his transports by the churches ringing out the lustiest peals he had ever heard.  
****SOUND:**** Clash, clang, hammer; ding, dong, bell. Bell, dong, ding; hammer, clang, clash.**

**Kevin: ****Oh, glorious, glorious.**

**Saito: ****Running to the window, he opened it, and put out his head. No fog, no mist; clear, bright, jovial, stirring, cold; cold, piping for the blood to dance to; Golden sunlight; Heavenly sky; sweet fresh air; merry bells.**

**Kevin: Oh, glorious. Glorious. What's to-day.**

**Saito: ****...calling downward to a boy in Sunday clothes, who perhaps had loitered in to look about him. *boy was Simon***

**Simon: **_**(with all his might of wonder)**_** Eh.? **

**Kevin: ****What's to-day, my fine fellow?**

**Simon: ****To-day? Why, Christmas Day.**

**Kevin: ****It's Christmas Day. I haven't missed it. The Spirits have done it all in one night. They can do anything they like. Of course they can. Of course they can. Hallo, my fine fellow.'**

**Simon: Hallo!**

**Kevin: ****Do you know the Poulterer's, in the next street but one, at the corner.**

**Simon: ****I should hope I did.**

**Kevin: ****An intelligent boy. A remarkable boy. Do you know whether they've sold the prize Turkey that was hanging up there - Not the little prize Turkey: the big one.**

**Simon: ****What, the one as big as me?**

**Kevin: ****What a delightful boy. It's a pleasure to talk to him. Yes, my buck.**

**Simon: ****It's hanging there now.**

**Kevin: Is it? Go and buy it.**

**Simon: Walk-er!**

**Kevin: No, no, I am in earnest. Go and buy it, and tell them to bring it here, that I may give them the direction where to take it. Come back with the man, and I'll give you a shilling. Come back with him in less than five minutes and I'll give you half-a-crown.**

**Saito: The boy was off like a shot. He must have had a steady hand at a trigger who could have got a shot off half so fast.**

**Kevin: **_**(rubbing his hands, and splitting with a laugh)**_** I'll send it to Bon Cratchit's. He shan't know who sends it. It's twice the size of Tiny Tim. Joe Miller never made such a joke as sending it to Bob's will be.'**

**Saito: The hand in which he wrote the address was not a steady one, but write it he did, somehow, and went down-stairs to open the street door, ready for the coming of the poulterer's man. As he stood there, waiting his arrival, the knocker caught his eye.**

**Kevin: I shall love it, as long as I live. I scarcely ever looked at it before. What an honest expression it has in its face. It's a wonderful knocker. - Here's the Turkey. Hallo. Whoop. How are you. Merry Christmas!**

**Saito: It was a Turkey! He never could have stood upon his legs, that bird. He would have snapped them short off in a minute, like sticks of sealing-wax.**

**Kevin: Why, it's impossible to carry that to Camden Town, you must have a cab.**

**Saito: The chuckle with which he said this, and the chuckle with which he paid for the Turkey, and the chuckle with which he paid for the cab, and the chuckle with which he recompensed the boy, were only to be exceeded by the chuckle with which he sat down breathless in his chair again, and chuckled till he cried. Shaving was not an easy task, for his hand continued to shake very much; and shaving requires attention, even when you don't dance while you are at it. But if he had cut the end of his nose off, he would have put a piece of sticking-plaster over it, and been quite satisfied. He dressed himself all in his best, and at last got out into the streets. The people were by this time pouring forth, as he had seen them with the Ghost of Christmas Present; and walking with his hands behind him, Scrooge regarded every one with a delighted smile. He looked so irresistibly pleasant, in a word, that three or four good-humored fellows said,' Good morning, sir. A merry Christmas to you.' And Scrooge said often afterwards, that of all the blithe sounds he had ever heard, those were the blithest in his ears. He had not gone far, when coming on towards him he beheld the portly gentleman, who had walked into his counting-house the day before, and said,' Scrooge and Marley's, I believe.' It sent a pang across his heart to think how this old gentleman would look upon him when they met; but he knew what path lay straight before him, and he took it. Quickening his pace, and taking the old gentleman by both his hands...**

**Kevin: My dear sir. How do you do? I hope you succeeded yesterday. It was very kind of you. A merry Christmas to you, sir.'**

**Galapagus and Terraspin: Mr. Scrooge!**

**Kevin: Yes. That is my name, and I fear it may not be pleasant to you. Allow me to ask your pardon. And will you have the goodness... (Here Scrooge whispered in his ear.)**

**Galapagus: (as if his breath were taken away.) Lord bless me!**

**Terraspin: My dear Mr. Scrooge, are you serious.**

**Kevin: If you please. Not a farthing less. A great many back-payments are included in it, I assure you. Will you do me that favour.**

**Terraspin: My dear sir. I don't know what to say to such munificence.'**

**Kevin: Don't say anything please. Come and see me. Will you come and see me.**

**Galapagus: We will.**

**Kevin: Thank you. I am much obliged to you. I thank you fifty times. Bless you.**

**Saito: He went to church, and walked about the streets, and watched the people hurrying to and fro, and patted children on the head, and questioned beggars, and looked down into the kitchens of houses, and up to the windows, and found that everything could yield him pleasure. He had never dreamed that any walk - that anything - could give him so much happiness. In the afternoon he turned his steps towards his nephew's house. He passed the door a dozen times, before he had the courage to go up and knock. But he made a dash, and did it: *the maid was played by Edolas-Lucy***

**Kevin: Is your master at home, my dear?**

**Edolas-Lucy: Yes, sir.**

**Kevin: Where is he, my love.**

**Edolas-Lucy: He's in the dining-room, sir, along with mistress. I'll show you up-stairs, if you please.**

**Kevin: Thank you. He knows me.**

**Saito: With his hand already on the dining-room lock.**

**Kevin: I'll go in here, my dear.**

**Saito: He turned it gently, and sidled his face in, round the door. They were looking at the table (which was spread out in great array); for these young housekeepers are always nervous on such points, and like to see that everything is right.**

**Kevin: Fred?**

**Saito: Dear heart alive, how his niece by marriage started. Scrooge had forgotten, for the moment, about her sitting in the corner with the footstool, or he wouldn't have done it, on any account.**

**Lan: Why bless my soul. Who's that.  
Kevin: It's I. Your uncle Scrooge. I have come to dinner. Will you let me in, Fred.**

**Lan: Let him in. It is a mercy he didn't shake his arm off. He was at home in five minutes. Nothing could be heartier. His niece looked just the same. So did Topper when he came. So did the plump sister when she came. So did every one when they came. Wonderful party, wonderful games, wonderful unanimity, wonderful happiness. But he was early at the office next morning. Oh, he was early there. If he could only be there first, and catch Bob Cratchit coming late. That was the thing he had set his heart upon. And he did it; yes, he did. The clock struck nine. No Bob. A quarter past. No Bob. He was full eighteen minutes and a half behind his time. Scrooge sat with his door wide open, that he might see him come into the Tank. His hat was off, before he opened the door; his comforter too. He was on his stool in a jiffy; driving away with his pen, as if he were trying to overtake nine o'clock.**

**Kevin: **_**(growled Scrooge, in his accustomed voice, as near as he could feign it)**_** Hallo. What do you mean by coming here at this time of day.'**

**Natsu: I am very sorry, sir. I am behind my time.**

**Kevin: You are. Yes. I think you are. Step this way, sir, if you please.**

**Natsu: It's only once a year, sir,' pleaded Bob, appearing from the Tank. `It shall not be repeated. I was making rather merry yesterday, sir.'**

**Kevin: Now, I'll tell you what, my friend, I am not going to stand this sort of thing any longer.**

**Saito: And therefore, leaping from his stool, and giving Bob such a dig in the waistcoat that he staggered back into the Tank again.**

**Kevin: ...and therefore I am about to raise your salary.**

**Saito: Bob trembled, and got a little nearer to the ruler. He had a momentary idea of knocking Scrooge down with it, holding him, and calling to the people in the court for help and a strait-waistcoat.**

**Kevin: A merry Christmas, Bob. A merrier Christmas, Bob, my good fellow, than I have given you for many a year. I'll raise your salary, and endeavor to assist your struggling family, and we will discuss your affairs this very afternoon, over a Christmas bowl of smoking bishop, Bob. Make up the fires, and buy another coal-scuttle before you dot another 'i,' Bob Cratchit.'**

**Saito: Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tim, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but he let them laugh, and little heeded them; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him. He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed,**

**All: God bless Us, Every One!

* * *

**

The lights came back on as the Lacryma ended. Everyone began to applaud at the tale that was told, with Kevin's applause being the loudest. Gwen and Ben smirked at their friend.

"What? It was a great story," Kevin argued as he glared at the two.

"I hope that didn't have a bad effect on these two," Roll whispered as she held the twins, who were giggling happily.

"Uh, Roll-chan?" Megaman X said as he pointed up.

Roll looked up and blushed. Above them was a mistletoe. She looked back at Megaman X and gave a gentle smile. The two shared a soft kiss until the sound of a gun cocking was heard.

"Uh…Gotta run now, Roll-chan. I'll be back in an hour or two," Megaman X chuckled nervously before running for his dear life from the furious Ultimate Life Form.

"I'll teach you to be doin' that to her!" Shadow barked.

"Ohh…That Nii-san of mine…!" Roll pouted before blinking, "Eh? Wh-Where did they go?"

'Uh, Roll?" Viral pondered.

Roll turned to the Ultimate Beastman and began to giggle. Volt was pulling his cheeks while on Viral's shoulder, giggling happily. Beside him was Scar, getting the same treatment form Jazz.

"Can you get them off us?" Scar asked.

"Not yet," Roll replied as she took pictures.

"We hate you…" both muttered.

"Aw…And I like you both as uncles for my babies as well," Roll giggled as Lan and Maylu saw it and began to laugh with each other.

"I still want my helmet back, Hikari!" Viral barked before noticing Volt was gone.

"Come on, you two, it's beddy-bye time," Roll said as she walked to the nursery in the guild.

"Ba…" Volt cooed as Jazz yawned.

Scar and Viral muttered to themselves, annoyed at being bested by two infants. Lan's laughs had died down to snickers. The two glared at the teen before giving chase to Lan. They ran on a table and over Erza's cake as she was about to take a bite in it. Soon, the entire dining hall was in a big fight as usual. Megaman X poked out of an empty toy chest in the nursery.

"Is he gone?" Megaman X asked.

"Hai," Roll giggled as she gently rocked the twin's crib.

"They look so peaceful, don't they?" Megaman X asked as he saw the two infants sleeping peacefully, Jazz nuzzling close into Volt.

"Yeah…" Roll nodded.

"…Roll-chan?"

"Yes, Kamikaze-kun?" Roll asked, pausing the rocking.

Megaman X gulped before going down on one knee. Roll fully turned to him as he held up a small, black box. He placed a hand over it before opening the box, revealing a simple, yet elegant ring.

"Roll-chan, may I have your hand in marriage?" Megaman X asked.

"Yes, oh yes till the end of our lives and even beyond that, Kamikaze-kun," Roll replied, hugging him and giving him tender kiss after tender kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Megaman X smiled softly as he returned the kisses. 


	91. FT: Duel Against Death

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an**

**eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Shoutmon X5K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito in Dragon Force Level 3: Zekrom Mode before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got***

* * *

Lan looked up at the stars. He picked up this habit from Geo at the Smash Tournament…He couldn't help but chuckle. Like was so simple back then. Get up, get dressed, brush teeth with his favorite strawberry-flavored toothpaste, go to school, get scolded by Ms. Mari for being late, NetBattle with friends after school and at breaks, go home, spend some time with mom-and dad, if he was ever home-, hang out on the net, talk with mom and dad-if he was ever around- while having a nice dinner, take a bath, brush teeth again, then to bed to restart the cycle. Now…Heh-heh…Now here he was, travelling to different worlds, now a half-dragon, traveling with so many new friends each with their own unique personalities and powers and bonds, having not just Sin in his head anymore but another being as well, finding out he had a niece from a dark '_future_,' and finding out he had a twin brother taken by a dragon that was actually their uncle. And speaking of relatives, he looked from his stargazing at the nearby forest that had a few explosions and flashes of light in it with a roar every now and then. Those Arrancar, as Hub told him, were their aunts and uncles and cousins. He blushed as he recalled meeting Harribel and Mila Rose. Did those two even know what subtle meant? He chuckled softly as he recalled Maylu whapping Pesche and Dondochakka for laughing about it when he chose to look away from the two girls. It was also interesting to see that only 'Aunt' Harribel, her daughters, and the kooky trio (As Lan liked to call Nel and her two brothers) had stayed while the others went back to Hueco Mundo. He then scowled as he recalled this guy he ran into earlier a few weeks ago that went by the name of 'Blademan.' He had apparently been recording his nakama for this show that Will had been showing the team. Needless to say, he enjoyed using two of his new abilities on the guy. Thank goodness for Paradox bringing the guy there. A pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Maylu-Koishii?"

"Aw…You guessed," Maylu pouted as she released Lan's eyes from her hands before nuzzling into him, "I'm so happy, Lan-kun."

"Same here," Lan nodded before frowning.

"What…What's wrong?" Maylu asked.

"It's what this jerk told me. It been nearly twenty-three days since he said it and it still bugs me," Lan replied, "He said that if I don't kill you after 24 days then everything will die."

"What?" Maylu exclaimed.

"But I don't believe him. What I know is simple; you are my heart, Maylu-Koishii," Lan replied, "Without you, I'd just be a cold, dead corpse in living form. I love you too much to do that, Maylu-Koishii."

"Lan-kun…" Maylu whispered before the two shared a gentle hug.

"Ahem," a voice said before the two were startled and looked to see DaiRyuuseiKnight approach, having been gone for a few days, "I know of how to stop this. But it is something that you may not like doing, Lan."

"If it means keeping Maylu-Koishii alive and existence thriving, then I don't give a damn," Lan replied.

"Very well then," DaiRyuuseiKnight nodded, "Inform your brother and Mirajane that you four will be heading to Las Noches. I have asked Harribel to take you there with the Signers. They hold a key part to this as well."

"Right…" Lan nodded.

"You still have the cards you took from the Vault, correct?" DaiRyuuseiKnight asked.

"Y-Yeah," Lan nodded.

* * *

"Damn…Damn…Damn," Will muttered a curse after each attempt at contacting those back in his Home Zone.

"Communication isn't available while you're here," Hub explained as he looked up from the deck he was making with Yusei, Jack, Rua, and Crow.

"What?"

"I did it," Hub grinned, "The spell around this world prevents it so that way things like teleportation do not get in or out unless you've got a bit of Dragon Blood in you."

"Damnit, Hub!" Will snapped before a pink shoe with black heel struck him in the face.

"Don't curse in front of my babies," Roll threatened as she was feeding Volt a bottle of Eggnog.

"It's a good thing I know how to make Eggnog," Pesche chuckled sheepishly.

"We'd have been thirsty without that good stuff back in Hueco Mundo, Don'tcha know?" Dondochakka grinned as Nel drank a large barrel of Eggnog.

"Big brother Pesche's Eggnog is the best!" Nel smiled happily before Harribel and her daughters entered with DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Is it ready?" DaiRyuuseiKnight asked.

"Well, I guess. No, I'm certain it is!" Hub replied as he held up his new deck.

"Good. Then we will have to hurry. The 24th day is approaching upon us," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "Harribel-sama, if you would?"

"Oi! Don't talk to Kaa-san like t…!" Apacci began to bark.

"Very well," Harribel nodded.

She waved a simple wave to the side of her form. The cracks formed once more and the hole in the air appeared. Lan, the Signers, Crow, Rua, Wulf, Mirajane, Maylu, Tsuna, Rattrap, Geo, and Sonia all gulped as they saw it.

"Relax, this is actually harmless," Hub grinned before doing a backflip into it, "Catch ya on the flipside!"

"Not funny!" Lan barked.

"Are you sure you guys want to go in?" Apacci asked, "Hueco Mundo is pretty damn scary."

"If it means no one dies, then I'll go," Lan replied before walking in with a nodding Maylu.

"Why are we going again?" Tsuna whimpered.

"Because our swords told us to," Geo replied as he entered the portal with Sonia, followed by Lyra and a still-gawking Omega-Xis (He hadn't stopped gawking at Lyra ever since he saw her in her new appearance).

"We're gonna die…" Rattrap muttered as he and Tsuna went in next.

"Stay on my back," Wulf advised the twins.

"We will, Wulf-san," Ruka replied.

"When'd you get taller again?" Rua asked as they went through the portal with the Signers and Crow.

"Do not worry. You are my nephew's heart," Harribel said, seeing a worried Mirajane, "I see you more as a niece than anything else right now. We will protect you while in Hueco Mundo."

Mirajane gulped before giving one last nod. Slowly, the five girls, Onii-San, and the black and white knight went into the hole and it closed up. The hole appeared before a desert within endless night. Hub flipped out of it and landed.

"And he makes the landing!" Hub whooped…until everyone but DaiRyuuseiKnight, Onii-San, and Mirajane landed on him.

"Sorry about that!" Omega-Xis laughed.

**"Get offa me!" **Hub roared in his Full Dragon Form, now resembling a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, as he flung them off.

"When the hell could you do that?" Apacci demanded.

"He did tell us that, you idiot," Mila Rose noted.

"Shut it!" Apacci growled.

"Now, now, It's obvious that you're both stupid," Sung-Sun giggled, her left sleeve over her mouth and nose.

"Be quiet, Sung-Sun!" both snapped.

"Girls…" Harribel said in a tone.

"Yes, Kaa-san…" the three girls sighed before a monstrous roar was heard.

"I…I wanna head back…" Tsuna whimpered as a katana with the guard and hilt resembling a lion appeared in his hands.

"Meh. Dis might be good," Rattrap chuckled as a pocketknife appeared in his left hand, the blade resembling a mouse tail, while Geo gained his Shūtingu Sutā.

"Whoa…" Sonia awed as she began to lightly trace Geo's new armor.

"S-Sonia-chan…" Geo stammered as he blushed heavily.

"Oi! Quit with the teasing!" Omega-Xis barked, "Now's not the time to fuck each other."

"He is correct," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he looked around while Lyra slugged Omega-Xis into a dune, "If you rid the ground, then this would be the Nevermore I was raised within."

"The Nevermore?" everyone but Lan repeated.

"We'll explain later," Lan replied, "DaiRyuuseiKnight, how do we stop the Death Arcana?"

"It is simple. Hueco Mundo is the realm that Arcana specifies. Here…It materializes," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Crow asked.

"And why do you need us exactly?" Aki asked as she motioned the herself, Yusei, Jack, and Ruka.

"Simple; The Arcana of Death can only be sealed away in a Duel," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, getting startled looks from everyone.

"That explains why you made me make this Deck," Hub spoke after a few moments.

"But why here?" Apacci asked.

"Simple; It is a Yami no Game," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "While this Duel takes place, those of you who can do battle with Zanpaku-To must do so in order to prevent the Hollows from trying to intervene."

"Hollows?" Aki repeated.

"Spirits who have lost their path," Harribel explained, "The Arrancar were once Hollows until we broke our masks."

"Startled me at first until I got the whole story," Hub added, 'But that's for another day. Now what's this about the Death Arcana and what does it have to do with mine and Bro's Ryuutenshi."

The two girls blushed heavily at that. They just knew that Hub would say that, yet still couldn't prepare themselves fully for it. Lan's face heated up as well while trying to look away from Maylu, finding the twiddling fingers he had were interesting at the moment. Onii-San blinked as he saw that the tips of Lan's fingers seemed to have turned into some sort of inky substance for a second before changing back.

_'Does he shed Nanites when he does that?' _Onii-San thought.

"Enough," DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered, "In order to prevail, you must create a Summon that steals the Arcana and seals it within the card by Spiral Energy."

"But Spiral Energy is easily defeated by Spiritual Energy. And the Arcana is choked full of that," Onii-San argued.

"Yes, but the cards say otherwise," DaiRyuuseiKnight chuckled before turning to those with their blades out and the four Arrancar, "Please deal with the Hollows till the Duel is done. Sonia-sama, please stay and guard the others. I cannot move from the Yami no Game until it is done."

"Right," Sonia nodded.

"I'll stay behind, too," Geo spoke before turning into Rockman.

"EM Wave Rock-On! On Air!" Sonia called.

She was coated in a swirl of rose-colored energy. It quickly parted and Rockman blushed a bit. Her armor resembled her Crystal Knight Mode, but was sleeker and hugged her a bit tighter. She had also had six rainbow-colored wings on her back while the lower half of her face was covered by a raptor-colored scarf that went down to her hips, holstering a sheathed blade in the shape of her old Lyra Note Guitar.

"Lyra Knight," Sonia spoke before walking over to the blushing Rockman, "Do you…like?"

"Y-Yeah. Very much," Rockman nodded before Lyra Knight lowered her scarf and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's get to work then in case we run into these Hollows," Lyra Knight said before flying off with Rockman quickly following.

"Very well," DaiRyuuseiKnight nodded before turning to the two females with the Death Arcana, "You may feel intense pain or a slight tingle."

He didn't give the two a chance to argue before tapping their foreheads. Both felt a slight tingle before their Shadows glowed. Their shadows removed themselves from the two girls and went ten meters away from the twins. Slowly, the shadows rose and took on Mirajane's Take Over: Satan Soul and the Dark Queen. Behind both of them was either a chimera made form a dragon and a lion or the monster that the Dark Queen used against Sonic and Roll in Camelot.

"Eh?" Rua gawked.

"These two are the Death Arcana of Mirajane and Maylu," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained as he took stand between the two, right in the center of the area, "This is now a Yami no Game between Hub and Lan and the Dark Queen and Satan Soul. 8000 Life Points both, 4000 each, 60 Card Limits for each Deck, and all standard rules. However, the losers of this Tag Duel will forever be trapped within a blank card. Ready?"

The Dark Queen's left arm was engulfed in shadows before revealing a regal, elegant, medieval-themed Duel Disk. Satan Soul's Duel Disk was actually two wings emerging from her left arm and then reshaped into a mutated-themed duel disk. Jack lent Hub his duel disk while Lan took out his. In the center of the arena, the Egyptian Eye of Ra appeared with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the center of it before the area was surrounded by black, white, and purple flames.

"Duel!"

**Dark Queen and Satan Soul: 4000/4000**

**Lan Hikari and hub Hikari: 4000/4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Satan Soul declared, "Spell Card, activate! Side Attack! This card can only be used in a Tag Duel. As of now, we can only duel on opponent each, yet our spells and traps may benefit the other as well. I will slay you, Hub Hikari."

"Prepare to fall, Lan Hikari," the Dark Queen glared.

"Oh man…They just made it One on One!" Rua complained.

"Now I summon Arcana Force I – The Magician!" Satan Soul declared.

From a swirl of sand, a lanky, pale-skinned figured appeared. Its face had only orb-like blue eyes while its hands had an orange ring on the palm of each. It wore puffy black and very-light blue jester shorts, shoulder guards, and shoes.

**Arcana Force I – The Magician: 1100/1100**

"And now watch," Satan Soul continued as its card began to spin in the air.

"That's an Arcana Force monster,' Jack noted, "They have a nasty effect depending on if its card that spinning above it is either face up or face down."

"Just say 'stop' and it will," Satan Soul sneered.

"Okay! I just love games of chance! Come on, good luck! Stop!" Hub declared, causing the card to stop face up.

"Ooh…Too bad. This means that when a Spell Card is played, his original attack doubles for that turn," Satan Soul smirked, "I end my turn with two facedowns."

"Then I go! Ore no turn! Draw!" Lan declared as he drew, "I summon Masked Dragon in ATK Mode! I end my turn with a facedown."

**Masked Dragon: 1400/1100**

"I will draw now," the Dark Queen said as she drew, "Mask Dragon, come forth and do my bidding."

**Masked Dragon: 1400/1100**

"Following that, I will fortify my defenses with two facedowns. It is the end of my turn."

"Boy…Your Hollow sure doesn't have much of a party personality," Pesche, standing beside Maylu with Dondochakka and Nel, noted.

"When did you three get here?" Rua asked.

"We used a Garganta, Don'tcha know?" Dondochakka replied.

"You mean that hole in the air?" Ruka pondered.

"Exactly," Pesche replied.

"Why are you here?" Jack demanded.

"Nel wanted to see what a Duel was," Pesche replied, "From what I can see, this is pretty cool. They've got two Hollow out there that look like dragons."

"Let's go! Draw!" Hub declared as he drew, "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick!"

A small fireball of black flames appeared before Hub. The flames parted to reveal a red egg the size of Nel. It hatched and reveal a tiny, adorable, black-scaled dragon with soft red eyes. This, in turn, caused the girls to squeal a little in how adorable the baby looked.

**Red Eyes Black Chick: 800/500**

"And you know they say about Dragon Chicks? They grow up so fast! So let's go, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Hub continued.

The chick growled cutely before letting out a ferocious roar much too big for it. Suddenly, it began to grow until it was the size of Hub in his Full Dragon Form. Spikes formed along its form as its wings increased their wingspan while the claws on its paws and feet extended. Its mouth extended while razor-sharp fangs and two sharp horns formed on it. The dragon let out a powerful roar.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400/2000**

"This is my buddy, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack," Hub grinned, "And now sic that Magician, boy! Kokuuendan (Dark Mega Flare)!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon growled at the trembling Arcana Duel Monster. It swung its head and unleashed a powerful blast of flames. The Magician screamed silently until the flames were absorbed by a scarecrow made of machine parts and a biker outfit.

"Trap Card: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Satan Soul countered.

"Don't worry, big guy, we'll get it next time," Hub said to his pouting dragon, "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Ore no turn! Draw! I call forth Arcana Force VI – The Lovers!"

Black slime emerged from the sands beside the Magician. The slime solidified into a strange being in a black dress in black-silver armor that had various violet spheres in it, its giant silver hands, and squid-like head. It had red, slit eyes, a black, tentacle-like nose, and didn't really seem to be like the Arcana it represented.

**Arcana Force VI – The Lovers: 1600/1600**

"Stop!" Hub declared as the card appeared, landing on head, "Crud."

"Indeed. For now I can use him as two sacrifices. Now I play Double Summon, which allows me to summon once more. Now I sacrifice these two monsters and call forth Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler!"

"Uh oh…" Lan, Aki, and Yusei paled.

"What?" Jack pondered.

"That's a 4000 ATK Point Monster," Yusei replied.

The two monsters turned into a black and red slime. They collided with one another and began to grow and transform. Everyone but the two Death Arcana stepped back as two metallic dragon heads with blue jewels on the top of them formed. A sphere-like head formed between the two starting points of the dragon head necks. Two giant, claws hands emerged next as the rest solidified into a bulky body with a serpent-like metal tail that had a curved blade of the tip.

**Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler: 4000/4000**

"Oh, boy…" Lan gulped as the card appeared once more and spun.

"Stop!" Hub declared, letting it land upside down, "Yeah!"

"If you try to target this card now, for a measly 1000 ATK Points, he can negate it and then destroy it," Satan Soul smirked.

"Crap!"

"Now attack! Light Punishment!" Satan Soul declared.

The Light Ruler roared before firing two, white lasers at Red Eyes Black Dragon. Suddenly, three priests in blue robes stopped the lasers. Hub exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Thank Arceus that I had Waboku out. This prevent my buddy form being destroyed and turns Damage to 0 for the turn," Hub grinned.

"Turn end."

"I draw!" Lan declared, "I summon Kaibaman and use his effect for a certain someone!"

In a swirl of white flames, Kaibaman appeared. He pointed his right pointer finger into the air before turning into a swirl of white flames coated in white lightning. The flames parted and the Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged from it, unleashing a powerful roar.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500**

"Yikes! That dragon's scarier than anything I've ever seen!" Pesche screamed.

"Wow…Lan's dwagon is amazing…!" Nel awed.

"It gets even better," Lan grinned, "I play the Spell Card 'Burst Stream of Destruction!'"

"There's a card named after that dragon's attack?" Crow asked.

"Yes. It's a whopper of one, too," Jack frowned, "It takes his attack and uses it to destroy every single monster on the opponent's side of the field."

"And since it doesn't target a monster…" Rua began.

"…The Light Ruler can't negate it!" Ruka finished.

"Trap Card, come to my aide: Dark Bribe," the Dark Queen countered.

"Damn…" Lan muttered as he draw a card while a sleazy man took his Burst Stream of Destruction.

"So much for that…" Hub groaned.

"Sorry, Hub."

"It's not a problem, bro," Hub shrugged, "Just get that crazy lady. No offense, sis!"

"Sis?" Maylu repeated.

"It's because you're engaged to wed his brother," Mirajane replied.

"Ah…Hey! I'm not crazy!"

"Ibris, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Lan declared.

With that, his dragon growled at Mask Dragon. The smaller dragon soiled himself before being incinerated by Ibris. The attack bounced off the ground and headed for the Dark Queen, only to be reflected by the monster within her shadow, the swords replaced by scythes and appearing more skeletal.

**Dark Queen: 2400**

"Not that guy…" Lan muttered, recalling the memory data he and Maylu saw of the Dark Queen that their NetNavis had shown them.

"Whoa…Now that's amazing…" Sung-Sun awed.

Everyone turned and nearly all of them gawked. She resembled a nāga, a female's torso with a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gained three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace became thicker and more feather-like. Her mask extended around the back of her head and grew armor plating, similar to a cobra's head.

"That is her Resurrección, Anaconda," Pesche explained.

"Not a nāga!" Rua and Jack screamed as they ran behind Yusei, shaking.

"Bad experience with one," Mirajane explained to the confused Arrancar.

"Oh…" Sung-Sun nodded, "I have never seen Hollows like them."

"They're Duel Monsters," Onii-San explained, "The ones with Lan are Masked Dragon and his favorite card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. With Hub is the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Satan Soul has Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. Hm?"

Before the Dark Queen, a black mist formed. From it, the Mask Dragon reappeared once more. Suddenly, cables ripped out of it and transformed into a skeletal dragon-like being. Strangely, it resembled a dragon head with a large horn and made out of bronze metal.

**Cyberdark Horn: 800-2200/800**

"This is a piece of my scythe, Cyberdark Horn. His special ability is to take a Level 3 or lower Dragon from the Graveyard and equip it to himself, increasing his attack by it," the Dark Queen explained.

"Oh, boy…The Cyberdark Series. Bad enough Zane 'Kaiser' Truesdale had it, now this crazy one has it," Onii-San rolled his eyes.

"Aw crud…I'll switch my Masked Dragon into DEF and end my turn," Lan said as his dragon shielded itself with its wings.

"I will draw now. Come forth, my second Masked Dragon. I then cast a curse upon your two dragons with Lightning Vortex and discard a card from my hand to destroy them both," the Dark Queen continued as lightning destroyed the two dragons while preventing Masked Dragon's effect, "Now attack."

Lan cried out as Cyberdark Horn stabbed him in the arm while Masked Dragon assaulted him. The ground was soon stained with his blood. He barely stayed up as his wounds began to slowly heal.

**Lan: 400**

"I will end this with a facedown."

"Let's go! My draw!" Hub declared, "I'll switch my Red Eyes to DEF Mode and set a monster before ending my turn with two facedowns."

"It seems that's all he can do for now," Yusei frowned as Satan Soul drew.

"I attack with my Light Ruler!" Satan Soul declared.

The Arcana Force monster roared before firing its attack at the facedown defense monster. The card revealed itself to be a green-scaled dragon in armor before shattering. From the sands, another version of it formed.

**Troop Dragon: 700/800 Level: 2**

"That's my Troop Dragon's ability; if one goes, it calls out a buddy to replace him!" Hub grinned.

"I end my turn with the Field Spell Light Barrier and the Continuous Spell Card: Field Barrier."

"With Field Barrier out, her Field Spell can't be destroyed," Aki noted.

"And her Field Spell allows her to choose the effects of her Arcana Force Monsters if her card is face-up when it spins like the Arcana Force cards," Onii-San added, _'This is bad. The two decks they have seem to be designed to act like Kryptonite to the opponent's deck in a way.'_

"Come on, Lan-kun…" Maylu whispered.

"It's…my turn!" Lan declared as he drew, "I activate the Ritual Spell 'White Dragon Ritual.' I discard two cards that equal Level 4 in order to Ritual Summon 'Paladin of White Dragon!'"

Black storm clouds formed above them, crackling with white lighting. The lightning struck the ground and reformed into a sleeker, horse-sized version of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Riding upon its back was a knight in silver and gold armor with a rapier. The parts of body that were revealed out of the armor was green and muscular. Suddenly, a white egg in stone appeared before hatching into a Blue Eyes White Dragon card that went into Lan's hand.

**Paladin of White Dragon: 1900/1200**

"That's the effect of the Level 1 'White Stone of Legend' I discarded for the ritual," Lan explained, "I can add a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand."

"Paladin of White Dragon, attack Masked Dragon!" Lan ordered.

His knight charged at the Masked Dragon and impaled it. The dragon roared before blowing up. The smoke cleared to reveal the Masked Dragon was like its predecessor, except for the machine it was attached to. It was pure silver with violet orbs in the wings and sides. It resembled a metallic scorpion without the legs and the claws replaced by razor-sharp wings.

**Cyberdark Edge: 800-2200/800**

**Dark Queen: 1900**

"Not another one…" Lan groaned.

"I thank thee, foolish pheasant for allowing me to call forth Cyberdark Edge," the Dark Queen smirked, "Now all there is left is one more piece."

"Damn…I set a card facedown and activate my knight's effect, allowing me to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon, before I end my turn!" Lan declared as his dragon appeared once more.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/2500**

"I don't get it. Why didn't he summon it earlier?" Rua asked.

"It's because his dragon can't attack when it's summoned like that," Lyra Note: CKM explained.

"That sucks," Rua frowned.

"Those dragons are amazing!" Pesche exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Jack said, "They're nearly as impressive as my Red Daemon's Dragon."

"I believe it is my turn," the Dark Queen said before drawing with a dark smile.

"A dark smile is never good," Crow noted.

"Depends on who has it," Ruka smirked.

"I'm really starting to be afraid of you, sis…" Rua sweatdropped as he hid behind a shaking Dondochakka.

"I cast Power Bond," the Dark Queen said.

"Fuck…" Lan paled, recalling a holo-duel he had back in the Satellite in their base that had used that very card to beat him.

"I fuse Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, and Cyberdark Edge to form Cyberdark Dragon," the Dark Queen said.

Above her, a dark-blue, serpent-like machine appeared with multiple welding torches. Instantly, the two Masked Dragons were devoured by the two Cyberdarks, making everyone shudder except for Ruka, Rockman, Lan, Hub, and Lyra Note: CKM, before taking flight up to the third. The tail-like Cyberdark attached to Cyberdark Edge before they attached to Cyberdark Horn. The torches lit up and spun around it at high speeds, welding them together. The monster created from this glowed with a dark energy as it let out a hellish roar.

**Cyberdark Dragon: 1000-2000/1000**

"I thought it would be worse, but 2000?" Lan sweatdropped…until Ibris appeared and was chained and wired up to the beast, "Oh, come on!"

**Cyberdark Dragon: 5900/1000**

"I hate you so much right now…" Lan growled at the materialized Death Arcana of his beloved.

"Cyberdark Dragon takes the ATK points of one Dragon Type in the Graveyard along with 100 ATK points for each card in my Graveyard and adds it to his own. Furthermore, I will only take 1000 in my Life Points due to Power Bond. Attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Full Darkness Burst."

"Trap Card, open! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Lan countered as his facedown flipped up and shielded his dragon.

"I shall lay down my turn for now," the Dark Queen ended.

**Dark Queen: 900**

"Yatta! I draw!" Hub grinned as he drew, "Prepare yourself! I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!"

From his field, a swirl of sand formed. The sand parted to reveal a heroic figure made of crystals. He was sleek, sharp, and had two wings. Rua, Nel, and the two dum-dums awed at the new monster.

**E-HERO Prisma: 1700/1100**

"And let's not forget his effect; I discard a Red Eyes Black Dragon in my deck to the Graveyard in order for him to be treated as my dragon. Now I play Polymerization in order fuse him with the Meteor Dragon in my hand and call forth Meteor Black Dragon!" Hub continued.

On the field, the crystals of E-HERO Prisma showed a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Above him, a portal appeared while a dragon with its head hiding within a meteor body appeared, leaving out black wings and claws. The two flew into the vortex and a dragon appeared on the other side. It was easily the height of Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler. It's body seemed to pulse every few seconds, expanding and contracting. He was mainly purple with a gold underbelly, area between his shoulders and elbows, and between his knees and ankles. Lining its neck to the tip of its tail was lined with obsidian spikes. All over its body were magma-colored lines. The dragon roared at the Arcana Force monster as it spread its wings out.

**Meteor Black Dragon: 3500/2000**

"And now I send my Red Eyes to the Graveyard and evolve him to Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Hub continued as his Red Eyes transformed into the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon in a swirl of black flames, "With his effect, he gains ATK Points equal to the number of dragons in my Graveyard times 300! I count five, so that 1500!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2400-3900/2000**

"I end my turn with one facedown."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Satan Soul declared as the roulette began once more.

"Stop!" Hub called, causing the card to land face-up, "Crap!"

"Good for me. Now I summon Arcana Force IV – The Emperor!" Satan Soul declared as a robotic alien-like monster made of black metal, silver metal, and red orbs appeared.

**Arcana Force IV – The Emperor: 1400/1400**

"Now his Heads Effect is picked, which increases the ATK all 'Arcana Force' Monsters by 500!"

"Oh no…Hub!" Nel cried out in fear.

**Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler: 4500/4000**

**Arcana Force IV – The Emperor: 1900/1400**

"Now attack Troop Dragon, Emperor!" Satan Soul declared as multiple lasers shot at Troop Dragon, destroying it, when another Troop Dragon appeared.

"Guess you forgot my buddy's effect: He can bring out another troop to replace him!" Hub grinned as he five the three Troop Dragons that appeared.

"I did not. You should know that now your dragon's Original ATK Points are added to my own thanks to my Light Barrier," Satan Soul said.

**Satan Soul: 4800**

"Light Ruler, slay the Meteor Black Dragon! Light Punishment!" Satan Soul declared.

"Trap Card: O…" Hub began when a wall appeared, slamming down on the facedown.

"Continuous Trap engaged: Royal Decree! This prevents all Trap Cards from being activated," the Dark Queen said.

"No!" Hub cried as his dragon was blown up.

"Hub!" Mirajane called as she ran over to Hub, helping him up.

**Hub: 3000**

**Satan Soul: 8300**

"Turn End."

"I draw!" Lan declared, "I reveal my Facedown: Ancient Rules! With this, I summon my last Blue Eyes White Dragon, Djibril!"

The second Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared, roaring at Cyberdark Dragon. Both Blue Eyes White Dragons looked at their third brother with sad, hurt-filled eyes. Azrael looked at his brother before wincing in pain as small sparks came off the wires on his body.

"Don't worry, Azrael. We'll set you free," Lan whispered, "I play Card of Sanctity, which lets us all draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

"That's good. He'll be able to make a new strategy with this," Jack said as the four drew.

"He's grinning!" Rua gasped.

"I summon the Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion!" Lan declared as a mass made of various light monsters appeared.

**The Light – Hex-Sealed Fusion: 1000/1600**

"I send my two Blue Eyes White Dragons along with my new monster to call forth…Blue Eyes Ultimate Draogn!" Lan continued as his three-headed monster roared into life, causing the entire area to rumble from its roar for two seconds.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/4000**

"I activate Heavy Storm, destroying all the Spell/Trap Cards on the field!" Lan continued as a mighty wind blew the facedowns apart along with Royal Decree, leaving Light Barrier the only Spell/Trap Card out due to Field Barrier.

**Cyberdark Dragon: 3200/1000**

"And now your end is here, Dark Queen! Ultimate Dragon, Ultimate Burst Stream of Destruction!" Lan roared.

The energy in the jaws of the three dragons grew before forming a single, tri-colored sphere of energy. The sphere unleashed a beam of itself and struck the Cyberdark Dragon. The smoke cleared and Lan gawked. Before him were the three Cyberdarks Cyberdark Dragon was made of. Her life point were intact and were not changed at all.

"Hey…" Lan whined.

"When you attacked, I played the Defusion Magic Card in my hand due to it being a Quick-Play Magic. This allowed me to change my Cyberdark Dragon back into three while your attack was negated."

"Damn…I set three facedowns and call it a turn," Lan growled.

"I shall draw now. I play Poison of the Old Man to increase my Life Points by 1200 and then play Lightning Vortex, discarding a card to destroy all your monsters," the Dark Queen said as lightning rained down on Lan and Hub's field, wiping out all their dragons.

**Dark Queen: 2100**

"Aw man…" Hub groaned.

"Oh no…" Maylu and Mirajane gasped, unaware of a small glow starting on the area over their hearts.

"Now I play Power Bond once more," the Dark Queen said, summoning her Cyberdark Dragon once more, this time with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attached to him.

"No…Alphaomega!" Lan cried as he saw his Blue Eyes attached to the Cyberdark Dragon.

**Cyberdark Dragon: 1000-8000/1000**

"Oh my Arceus…" Lan and Hub paled at the dragon.

"T-Trap Card, Open: Threatening Roar!" Lan countered, "This prevents the Battle Phase for this turn!"

A powerful roar blasted at Cyberdark Dragon. The powerful mechanical dragon scoffed at the roar and sent its own roar back at it. Alphaomega whimpered from a mix of the shocks from the cables attached to him and the roar.

"I will proceed to withdraw this turn," the Dark Queen said.

**Dark Queen: 1100**

"Then I go! Draw!" Hub called before his eyes widened, "Ah…!"

"You drew it…" Mirajane whispered.

"What did he draw?" Onii-San pondered, hearing what Mirajane whispered, noting the glow had bled through her outfit, taking on the image of a Red Eyes Black dragon circling a heart, _'I see…So her Arcana has transformed into the Emblem of the Twin Dragon Queens…'_

"Arigatou, Mirajane-Ryuutenshi," Hub smiled softly before glaring at Satan Soul, "I activate the Spell Card: Tuning of the Lovers!"

"T-Tuning of the Lovers?" Satan Soul repeated.

"This card allows us to call out a Normal Monster in our Graveyard that is exactly Level 7 with less than 2500 ATK Points while summoning a Level 2 or lower Synchro Monster in our Extra Deck," Mirajane explained.

"We call out Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Synchro Tuner Monster, Formula Synchron!" Hub added.

_"By the beatings of mighty wings, a new power flies through the skies! Synchro Summon! Formula Synchron, spread your wings and roar!"_Hub and Mirajane recited.

A pair of hearts appeared on the field. One heart transformed into the Red Eyes Black Dragon, now bearing a heart emblem on its forehead. The other heart turned into a star and a speedometer outline. The outline and star turned into a sphere of gold light. A rev was heard before a small figure, the size of Ruby, appeared. The body and head resembled a white, lime-green, yellow, and red Formula 1 racecar. Emerging from the back wheels were two silver and metallic blue arms while a metallic blue and silver waist and legs were on the underside of the vehicle.

**Formula Synchron: 200/1500 Level 2**

"Synchro Tuner Monster?" Yusei repeated.

"I see…So he's making an Accel Synchro," Onii-San grinned, "Seems that Dark Glass isn't going to be the one who shows you the Accel Synchro first in this Zone, Yusei." _'The Hikari Family simply amazes me, no matter the Zone they come from. If Hub can achieve Clear Mind and create a new Accel Synchro Monster, could it mean that Lan has Burning Soul?'_

"Dark Glass?" Yusei repeated.

**Cue – Clear Mind**

Suddenly, Hub's medal glowed as the back of his outfit had the outline of a Red Eyes Black Dragon appear on it in a black glow. A blast of wind began to whip around Mirajane and Hub, their eyes closed. As seconds passed, their breathing synchronized. The sound of a drop of water hitting a level of water resonated through their heads.

"We unite Level 7 Red Eyes Black Dragon…" Mirajane began.

"With Level 2 Formula Synchron!" Hub finished.

_"The beating of Arcana-destroying wings blast against the skies!"_Mirajane recited as Formula Synchron turned into two speedometer outlines.

_"The roars of the mighty Arcana Destroyer shall wipe out the Nevermore and reveal the true Future!"_Hub continued as the Red Eyes Black Dragon picked the two up and flew through the two speedometers.

_"Accel Synchro!"_both cried out before vanishing.

"Th-They vanished!" Satan Soul gasped.

"Ah! That looks like my Bankai's transformation!" Rockman gasped.

Suddenly, a glow caught her attention. She turned and gasped with her two monsters. A few meters away was a shining scarlet vortex. A sonicboom resonated before a black blur erupted from it with gold rings trialing it.

_"Advent and Obliterate the Arcana, Infinity Plus Zero Red Eyes Hyperdrive Spiral Dragon!"_Mirajane and Hub roared from the blur.

The blur began to spin around like a powerful drill, climbing higher and higher into the dark skies. Gold and Black flames engulfed it from the golden rings surrounding it. A mighty roar, easily rumbling the area with ten times the force of Alphaomega's roar, resonated before the flames parted. What floated in the air where the flames once were was a massive dragon, easily dominating the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. It was as black as a starless night with bits of gold so pure that they glows. It had four wings that went into an 'X' shape that resembled a fusion of dragon wings and jet wings. Its arms were a bit thin and long, but held powerful muscles within them. The legs looked like stronger version of the Red Eyes Black Dragons with drill-like spikes covering it. On its back were rocket-like extensions that seemed to connect the four wings together. Its head resembled a sleeker, more armored version of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon with three horns on its that resembled drills. On its head was Mirajane and Hub. Hub wore a black and gold sleeveless jacket, black and gold pants, and a black shirt with a gold outline of the dragon they were on detailed on it. Mirajane wore a black and gold version of her outfit fused with a Chinese fighting dress with her hair redone into a ponytail that was held by a red, black, and gold hair-braid made of stones. They both had red eyes with slits in them as well.

**Infinity Plus Zero Red Eyes Hyperdrive Spiral Dragon: 3260/2000**

"Ha! Now _that's _an Accel Synchro Summon!" Onii-San laughed, grinning widely at the Cosmic Synchro Monster.

"Sugoi…" the girls awed.

"Feh. Show stealer…" Jack scoffed, _'It's impressive, I'll give Hub that…'_

"Accel Synchro, huh…?" Yusei whispered, looking at the new dragon with a small smile, as Mirajane and Hub jumped off the dragon and landed where they first stood on the dueling arena.

"Our dragon works in the Present and Future," Hub explained, "For the Present, for each monster with the word 'Dragon' in its name or is a 'Dragon' Type on the field and or hand, it gains 300 ATK. I count four cards that fit that description, meaning our dragon gains 1200 ATK Points."

**Infinity Plus Zero Red Eyes Hyperdrive Spiral Dragon: 4460/2000**

"Now for the Future, we draw five cards frm our deck," Mirajane continued the explanation, "For each Dragon or Tuner Monster we draw, it gains 500 ATK. For each Dragon Tuner Monster (A Tuner Monster that is also a Dragon Monster) we draw, he gains 1000 ATK. However, for each card we draw that doesn't have that, it loses 1500 ATK and if we don't draw a single card that does not let our dragon gain at 500 ATK points, he is automatically destroyed and the Red Eyes Black Dragon returns."

"So it's based on five cards…" Sung-Sun noted.

"If they can get five cards that have either of those types, then that means they'll win, right?" Rua asked.

"Hopefully," Wulf replied, "If not, then they'll lose."

"Come on, Hub and Mirajane!" Pesche cheered as he, Dondochakka, and Nel were waving a banner with the word 'Victory' on it.

"Draw!" Mirajane called as Hub drew…revealing Debris Dragon and the Crimson Dragon Wings appearing on his back, "Tuner Dragon!"

"Draw!" Hub called as he drew…revealing Delta Flyer along with the Crimson Dragon's claws, "Tuner Dragon!"

"Draw!" Mirajane called as Hub drew…revealing Dread Dragon and the Crimson Dragon's Tail, "Tuner Dragon!"

"Draw!" Hub declared as he drew…revealing Flamvell Guard and Hub gained Lan's necklace and an outline of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on his back, "Tuner Dragon!"

"Final Draw!" both cried out as Hub drew…Revealing the complete Crimson Dragon symbol and Saviour Dragon, "Dragon Tuner!"

"That's five Dragon Tuners, so that means…" Mirajane began.

"…Our dragon gains 5000 ATK Points!" Hub finished.

**Infinity Plus Zero Red Eyes Hyperdrive Spiral Dragon: 9460/2000**

"And now…We give him a final gift; Axe of Despair! Increasing his ATK by 1000! More than enough to wipe out your Life Points, Satan Soul!" Mirajane called as the dragon gained a final 1000 ATK Points, "Now, our mighty dragon…"

"Attack with DaiRyuusei Ultima Drill Breaker!" Hub roared.

"You idiots! Spiral Energy is weak against Spirit Energy!" Onii-San snapped.

"Say that all you want, Onii-San, but I will believe in the me that believes in the Spiral's Potential!" Hub declared as his dragon's legs folded into themselves, resembling rocket engines.

"Spiral Power erupts from the belief within it, meaning that if we believe in it hard enough, the drill that it forms can go beyond its weaknesses and defeat them!" Mirajane added as the dragon's arms transformed into drills ten times the size of the dragon before they fused into one drill that was twenty times the size of the dragon, "That is why…"

"Our drill is the Drill of Zekrom!" both cried out, the image of a powerful dragon with glowing red eyes appearing around their Cosmic Synchro Dragon.

With that, the engines erupted in black lightning and flames. The drill erupted in the same lightning and flames as it spun so fast, that no one could even hear it. The dragon let out a powerful roar before rocketing at Arcana Force IV – The Emperor, which was before Satan Soul.

"N-No…It can't be!" Satan Soul gasped, "I am an Arcana of Death! I cannot lose to mere mortals!"

**Satan Soul: 0**

Satan Soul screamed in fury and despair as the drill ripped The Emperor to pieces. The drill then went on hit Satan Soul, shredding her wings before impacting her gut. Her screams contorted into demonic shrieks as she began to be ripped apart. Soon, she was a black energy that the dragon absorbed. The dragon parted its arms, letting the drill and body overshadowing it dissipate. Hub and Mirajane collapsed as their eyes changed back to normal. They were about to hit the ground when Lan's shadow moved under them and strange, ink-like hands emerged from it. The claws gently caught the two and placed them on the ground beside the others. The hands retreated into Lan's shadow and went back to him.

_'Wh…What was that?' _Onii-San thought before looking at DaiRyuuseiKnight, _'Just _what_ did you do to Lan, DaiRyuuseiKnight? First, I can't even sense him, almost as if he never existed. And now his shadow does that…'_

"Well, it seems we don't need to worry about the commoners interfering with your execution," The Dark Queen smirked sinisterly.

"Oi! Don't call my bro and Mirajane-neechan 'commoners!'" Lan growled.

"I shall make my move now, seeing as the commoners and that pathetic wench, Satan Soul, are through," The Dark Queen ignored him as she drew, "I attack with my Cyberdark Dragon."

"I reveal Half or Stop! Either you stop your attack, or your dragon looses half its ATK Points!"

"I shall proceed," the Dark Queen replied as her dragon blasted Lan, creating a large explosion.

"Lan!" Maylu gasped before the smoke cleared…revealing Lan was slightly burnt and heavily bleeding from all over his body, his breathing ragged.

**Lan: 2000**

"Good thing…G-Good thing I played R-Ray of Hope…" Lan panted as Maylu ran over to Lan, using herself to help Lan stand up, "If I would've taken 1500 or more damage right now, I could half it. Then, I…I summon the Level 1 Tuner Monster White S-Stone of L-Legend, negating its effects."

"Lan, your arm…" Maylu whispered, seeing how the bone was sticking out of his right arm.

"Y-Yeah? Oh, that…Heh…heh…No problem, Maylu-K-Koishii…" Lan spoke, "I had worse…remember?"

"I'll do this," Maylu said as she played the monster in Lan's hand, revealing a white stone resembling an egg emerging from the sands in a rock formation.

**White Stone of Legend: 300/250**

"Why do you not understand that existence is doomed?" the Dark Queen asked.

"Because I know it isn't," Lan replied, panting slowly, "Just who the hell…do you think …we are? We're Dai Ryuusei Dan, the team who…who will burn those who try to…try to…troy destroy existence with the flames of our light. So don't you…you ever…_ever_let me catch you saying otherwise about the universe. You may look like Maylu-Koishii, but you'll…you'll…you'll_never_be able to take her place or do anything else."

"And why is that?"

"Because we'll beat you, that's why," Lan said as his eyes became a glowing blue with the image of his dragon appearing on his torso, directly over his heart.

"I won't let that happen either," Maylu added, the image of a Blue Eyes White Dragon circling over a heart bleeding through her shirt in a white glow.

"Fine then. I end my turn," The Dark Queen said.

"Maylu-Koishii…I can't move my drawing arm. Can you do it?" Lan whispered.

"Hai," Maylu nodded, "It's…"

"…Our turn!" Lan declared.

Maylu drew the card. Both looked at it with wide eyes. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We play the Spell Card; Mystical Space Typhoon to release our dragon," Lan said as Alphaomega was freed from its binds by a vortex of wind, vanishing with a happy smile, "Then we play Final Light. For 1000 Life points, I revive Blue Eyes White Dragon while you revive a monster in your graveyard with 2000 or less ATK."

**Cyberdark Dragon: 3500/1000**

**Lan: 1000**

"I shall summon Masked Dragon," the Dark Queen said as the two dragons emerged out the field.

"And with the first two of the three out, we summon the Level 3 Tuner Monster Magna Drago!" Lan added as a small, red dragon appeared beside the other Tuner Monster.

**Magna Drago: 1400/0**

**Cue – Freedom**

"We double tune out Level 8 Blue Eyes White Dragon with our Level 1 White Stone of Legend and Level 3 Magna Drago!" both declared, their eyes turning blue with slits and the outlines over their hearts glowed brighter, flickering into flames over their clothes, yet not burning them.

"Two Tuner Monsters?" Crow gasped.

"Does such a Synchro exist?" Wulf pondered as the Tuner Monsters turned into four, white, flaming rings that the dragon flew through.

"Amazing…A Level 12 Synchro Monster…" Ruka awed.

"But…how?" Rua pondered.

"I'm not sure, but can you feel that power?" Jack asked.

"Their love for one another has brought forth a miracle!" Yusei gasped, "Just like with Hub and Mirajane!"

"Our burning hearts, beating and burning deep within our very souls, seal up this pathetic being through your power!" Lan and Maylu ordered with a hand over their hearts, the flames not effecting them at all.

"W-What? What's going on?" the Dark Queen gasped as the monster that she made from her shadow began to be seeped into the rings, "Could it be? C-Could it be?"

"XIII – The Death! We're taking away all of your power!" Maylu declared.

_"The Fool and The Death, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Dragon Spirit beyond mortal's control!" _Lan recited as four white flaming rings encircled his Blue Eyes White Dragon as the monster behind the Dark Queen was absorbed into them.

_"Lift up the very cries of Existence itself and completely obliterate it!" _Maylu added.

_"Synchro Summon!" _both cried out.

The flames flared and engulfed his dragon into a drill of flames. The drill spun and dispersed itself a little, revealing gleaming, diamond claws. Both shook and a figure in the flames shook, its cobalt eyes gleaming in the flames. The Dark Queen shuddered as, with a mighty roar, the figure in the flames absorbed the flames and dispersed them around. The figure was a dragon easily the size of the Dragon Knight Master and its three-headed dragon, yet also resembling a Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was muscular to a point and pure white with blue flame-like marking on its body. The spikes on the sides of the more menacing dragon's face had elongated and fused into two giant blade-like drills that ended at the tip of the sides of the mouth that had elongated while it gained a blade-like/drill-like horn that went to the back and went up. It's body was sleeker than the normal Blue Eyes White Dragon, yet bulkier with sleek blade-like/drill-like spikes with the tip of the tail resembling a drill. Its four, fearsome wings were pure white with blue fire-like marking on them with the lower wings being larger than the upper ones and went over them. The flames washed over Lan and Maylu before vanishing, revealing the two in white and silver versions of their clothes with their eyes and markings still the same while Lan was completely healed.

_"Awaken, Advent, and Destroy the Arcana, Infinity Plus Zero Blue-Eyes Supernova Spiral Dragon!" _Lan and Maylu roared in unison with the new dragon._  
_**Infinity Plus Zero Blue-Eyes Supernova Spiral Dragon: 3500/2500**

"T…Thirty-five _hundred _attack points?" The Dark Queen gasped.

"Our dragon works in not just the past, but future as well," Maylu explained, "For each Tuner Monster and Dragon Monster we have in our Graveyard, our dragon gains 300 ATK Points. Furthermore, once per turn, we can draw the top five cards of our deck. For each Dragon or Tuner we draw, he can attack once again. However, if we don't draw any, not only does our monster lose its attack, it loses its gained ATK Points and then has his normal ATK cut in half."

**IPZBESD: 5600/2500**

"And now I draw! Ichi!" Lan drew, revealing Decoy Dragon as the Crimson Dragon's Wings formed on his back, "Ni!" Another draw resulted in Debris Dragon and the Right Claw of the Crimson Dragon, "San!" Magna Drago and the Left Claw, "Shi!" Spear Dragon and the Tail, "And Go!" Saviour Dragon and the Head, Blue-Eyes, and Red-Eyes.

"N-No! This can't be!" the Dark Queen gasped as the Cosmic Synchro Summoned Dragon split into five versions of itself, all covered in flames resembling a white, slender dragon with blue eyes.

"But it is," Lan grinned like a dragon ready to feast, "Infinity Plus Zero Blue-Eyes Supernova Spiral Dragon…"

"Attack with Apocalypse Reversal!" Lan and Maylu ordered.

With that, the five dragons roared, causing the rea to rumble as bad as it did when the Accel Synchro Dragon appeared. The mighty dragons snarled as they glared right through the Dark Queen. With a gasp, the Dark Queen stepped back in pure fear. The dragons charged, engulfed in white flames coated in white lightning. The attacks went right through her dragon and then her, engulfing her in its electrifying flames.

**Dark Queen: 0**

"No! No!" The Dark Queen screamed, "This was not supposed to happen! I was the one who was suppose to end existence! Lord Mana, I'm sorry!"

With that, the dragons fused into one. The dragon opened it jaws and ate her in one bite. The dragon rose up, reeled its head back, and unleashed a powerful roar, unleashing a beam of light from its jaws at the sky before vanishing. The flames and Egyptian Eye vanished as DaiRyuuseiKnight caught the two that had fainted, their eyes back to normal and the flames gone. DaiRyuuseiKnight noted that the back of the Cosmic Synchro Monster now had the Death Arcana on its back, a look of fear within the skull's visage.

"The test is over, it seems," Sung-Sun noted.

"They won…oh, thank goodness…" Ruka exhaled a relived sigh.

"Yes, but they must awaken quickly. If it troublesome if you go through a Garganta when you're out cold," Onii-San noted, "Trust me on this. It is not pretty."

Sung-Sun's body glowed before changing back into her normal self while two sai appeared in her hands before receding into her sleeves. Soon, the other Arrancar approached, Mila Rose covered in a bit of blood much to the shuddering of some of the people there. Nel rose her hand excitedly.

"Uh, yes? Nel?" Onii-San called on the little girl Arrancar.

"Nel knows how to wakes them up!" Nel giggled.

She ran over to the four as DaiRyuuseiKnight put the two he carried beside Hub and Mirajane. Nel then shoved her left hand into her mouth and puked on them, her puke a white, slimy substance. Everyone groaned as the four shot up, coughing a bit.

"Ew! What's on me?" Lan complained.

"Nel's spit!" Nel giggled.

"Her saliva has a healing ability to it," Hub explained as he wiped the slime off his face, "Thanks, Aunt Nel."

* * *

"Okay…Why is Megaman X on the ground, laughing his ass off with others?" Lan whispered as he pointed at said laughing NetNavi, along with Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and the childish members of Fairy Tail with their Guildmaster.

"They found out this dude's first name is actually 'Terios,'" Natsu replied with snickers as he pointed at the pinned Shadow, who was pinned by Scar, Bass, Jing, Kir, Ultimate Humongasaur, Kevin coated in metal, and Viral.

"Terios? 'Reflection of?'" Lan tilted his head, "I guess that makes sense. Terios Shadow Robotnik…Hey, Shadow, mind if I call ya Terios Shadow?"

"I will slay you for that!" Shadow roared.

"Okay. It's official. Shadow is now Terios Shadow," Lan laughed.

"This is why I hate Hikari!" Terios Shadow barked before he noticed Hub shaking a little, a bit on the pale side.

"Bro? What's wrong?" Lan asked.

"It's gone…The seal I put on this world…I…It's been destroyed," Hub paled.

"Oh boy…" Lan gulped.

"It was because of your duel," Paradox explained, appearing beside the two, "The power the Cosmic Synchro Monsters that now contain the Death Arcana and Fool Arcana of you and your beloved ones created when they appeared was too much for the seal and broke it."

"So that means we may leave?" Ose smirked.

"Yes, and no," Paradox replied as he flicked Ose, making him vanish.

"Oi! What did you do with my cat?" Hub yelped.

"Simple; I sent him to Mana," Paradox replied, "He must be worried about his companion. Plus, it does not matter. For with the appearance of the Infinity Plus Zero Ultima Arcana Dragons, five more months have just been repaired while erecting a barrier that will prevent the Absolute Hunters from accessing this Zone and the Zones Will, Rayne, and Turbo were raised within during those five months."

"R-Really?" DaiRyuuseiKnight asked, everyone startled by the knight, normally emotionless outside of battle, was choked up by this.

"Yes, however…You will find out on the last week of those five months that Maylu and Mirajane will be taken," Paradox said.

"What?" Lan and Hub growled.

"I am sorry, but that is all I can tell you," Paradox said before vanishing.

"Five more months, added with the three more we had…" Tails whispered.

"We should make the best with those five months, then," Zelda advised, "I need to see my kingdom and quell anything that may have happened that has caused pain and suffering in my kingdom."

"I have new things to catalogue and hope I'm not fired from my job…" Olimar gulped.

"Yamato-san, can we go home?" Ultimo asked.

"Yeah…" Yamato nodded.

"Hey, Willy!" Rayne called, getting an annoyed grunt form Will, "Can you take me to see Beamer? I wanna see if I can raise some money to spend back in my Zone."

"Fine…" Will sighed, "But don't call me 'Willy!'"

"You kept the secret of Sanji-Sensei being real away from me. I'm not forgiving you that easily," Rayne said as she put a foot on Will's head, making him pale and gulp nervously in fear.

"Y-y-y-yes, Ma'am…" Will whimpered.

"Oi, that reminds me, I owe that Rockman guy a fist to the face from SX5 for that comment earlier," Megaman X muttered, "Taiki-san, wanna go see another Zone?"

"Hai. You guys?"

"We'll follow you anywhere, General!" Shoutmon saluted with the Xros Heart Army.

"I would like to see their equipment as well," Nene noted, a small smirk on her face.

"Will-san, I would like to go as well," Roll said, the twins in a handheld carriage, "If your Zone is the Prime Zone, then marriages there are countable in all Zones, hai?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…" Will replied.

"That reminds me…" Terios Shadow said, now released, before jabbing a rifle in Megaman X's back, "I'm keeping this aimed at you on that day."

"You going to wear a cowboy hat like in weddings that had a gun on the groom's back?"

"What do you think?" Terios Shadow replied, donning a black and crimson cowboy hat on his head.

Everyone began to talk a bit. Since they were able to return to their homes now, they wanted to get back to their normal routines. However, some were a bit more interesting in the other worlds, even Zones. Soon, the TV/Communicator Will had on a table went off as plans were finalized.

"Yes?" Will asked, getting on the screen an image of Rockman.

-Finally I got through!- Rockman exclaimed, sighing heavily –We just got a powerful reading that seemed to affect a few dozen Zones, making a strange barrier that's connecting them all to each other and keeping everyone else out of them except for the Pokemon Gods, Zone Cops, and Zone Watchers-

"Blame Lan and Hub," Will replied, turning to TV to show the twins chasing around a laughing Rokusho Zero and Onii-San, the twins' faces covered in whipped cream and pie crust.

-So that's this Zone's Hub, huh?- Rockman pondered –Why do I feel a big dragon emanating from him?-

"He's a half-dragon like Lan," Will replied, "Hey, you think you can make some room for a few people at the base? Some of Team Dai-Ryuusei wants to come here with this Zone's Geo, Hub, and a few others."

-Who's coming?- Rockman asked.

"For one, Roll and Megaman X," Will replied, "They want to have a wedding in the Prime Zone since it will also be valid in all the Zones."

-A w-wedding?- Rockman stammered.

"Oh, and Megaman X wants to fight you and Megaman, though he would prefer you call him 'Sonic X' in the Prime Zone when they get there," Will said, "There's also their newborn twins, Jazz Snowstorm Hikari and Volt Thunderstorm Hikari…"

-They have twins?-

"Yes, yes they do. There's also the members of the Absolute Hunters. Oh, and there's also Toriko and Komatsu, Turbo and Rayne, Lan and Maylu, Hub and his girlfriend Mirajane, Sonia and Geo, Lyra and Omega-Xis, Ace, Ashe, Pandora, and Grey, the Xros Heart Army, this girl Nene and her Digimon, Marcus and Agumon X, Ruka and Wulf, the Elric Brothers, and Sari and Bumblebee. Oh, and Eggman and Tails since they want to look at the technology we have there. See if it's like Rush."

-Personally, I say let them come over- Zone Protoman said as he and Greymon appeared on the screen with Rockman.

"Zone Protoman!" Megaman X gasped as he looked at the screen.

"I demand a rematch against your MetalGreymon: Model Protoman Form!" Will barked.

-Another form?- Rockman asked.

-Meh. I like to keep surprises- Protoman shrugged.

-Master, we get to fight?- Greymon asked, his tail wagging happily with hopes of a fight in his eyes.

-It depends, Greymon-

-Awww…But I wanna fight~!- Greymon whined.

"Is he a kid?" Agumon X asked.

-No I am not, X-Antibody!- Greymon roared.

"Oh, is it okay if Ruka brings a Digiegg to the base?" Will asked.

-A Digiegg?- Greymon asked.

"Yes, a Digiegg. The moment she walked into this place, the thing keeps popping up in her arms whenever it gets the chance," Will explained as Terios Shadow stomped away from DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"I hate that man…I hate that man _so _much…" Terios Shadow growled.

_'If only you knew…' _Lan sweatdropped, "So when can we come up? Some of us would actually like to fight our Zone Doubles, to tell you the truth."

"I just want to try the food there," Toriko said, "Will told me about this Flamer stuff and I want to see if it tastes good."

"If we only have nearly eight months before it happens, we better find the Absolute Hunters' Base first," Onii-San said, "I'm going to go to Smash Manor. There are various beings there that are trying to find that base, so I think I can be good at there."_'Plus, my body's there…'_

-Okay. I think we'll be able to get rooms ready. But you have to tell us how the Lan and Hub there created that much energy- Rockman said.

"That's going to take a while," Lan, Maylu, Mirajane, and Hub replied.

-Okay. Well, I'm going to tell the others about the news about this wedding and people staying here and sparring with us for a few months- Rockman said.

-Can't wait to kick your butts!- Greymon grinned before the TV went off.

"Oh, come on!" Agumon X barked.

"Don't worry, we got a new form you can fight him with," Marcus grinned.

"Right, boss!" Agumon X grinned.

"You're not going back home?" Rua asked.

"Not yet. I…I don't really feel like I can until all this is over," Ruka replied, looking at the ground sadly before looking up at Rua, "But promise me this, Niisan."

"What?"

"That you become a great duelist by the time I come home!" Ruka replied with a smile.

"…Oh yeah! That's a promise!" Rua replied with a big hug for his younger/older twin sister.

"Take care, then, Ruka," Yusei said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"I will, Yusei-niisan," Ruka replied, "I have Wulf and Rayearth to guard me."

"Oh, yeah…" Crow chuckled nervously, recalling the last time he got Ruka mad at him that ended with Rayearth and Wulf chasing him for an hour while Rayearth and Ruka kept throwing fireballs the size of missiles at him.

"We're still going to get you for that," Wulf said, with a nod from Rayearth, as he and Rayearth stood at Ruka's side, glaring at Crow.

"Ulp…" Crow paled, hiding behind Aki.

At that moment, a pillar of neon green spiral power shot up into the sky, nearly knocking everyone off their feet before they pulled themselves together, the lighter people needing help from the heavier ones so they didn't fall off. When they directed their gaze to the center of the spiraling maelstrom, standing in the center was Onii-San, a veil of neon green, red, black, and light blue.

"Onii-San! What's going on!" Lan cried out as he held onto the ground with his bandaged sword stabbed into it while hugging Maylu close.

"It's finally time," Onii-San said as he clapped his hands together as if in prayer, the sound echoing a distance before he pressed them to his chest, the massive maelstrom of energy flowing back into his body as the maelstrom began to recede. "It's finally time for me to return to my original form."

"Ah that's right, I forgot, that isn't your real body," Megaman X said, dropping his fist into his hand.

"Kamikaze-kun, What do you mean?" Roll asked.

"In short, the 22 year-old Onii-San became trapped in the Probability Labyrinth, and Nazo who is really Anonymous that evolved into an EM Wave Being tore out his 12 year-old self to save Onii-San, but was only able to get his mind and a small fraction of his power back, so the body and mind that was trapped in a labyrinth of dimensions where universes are created instantaneously as they are perceived was placed into Trophy Form while the 12 year-old Onii-San began gathering enough Spiral Power to free himself from his prison, caused by what has been revealed to be the influx of spiral power created when Kamina, the first leader of Team Dai-Gurren, was brought back from the dead by a time flux created by Clockman," Megaman X explained, paraphrasing the events before taking a deep breath to replace the air he'd lost in that long and _winded_explanation.

"…Hey, where'd everyone go?" Bumblebee asked.

"Uh, Bee? We're outside Smash Manor," Lan replied.

True enough, those Will had said were going to the Prime Zone along with Onii-San stood before Smash Manor. DaiRyuuseiKnight appeared with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, each one with a suitcase. He put them into his Hammerspace.

"Paradox swiped you all," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "Furthermore, Azmuth has asked these three to learn a bit about the technology of the Prime Zone for him."

"Crazy baka…" Hub muttered.

"Master Hand! Where the devil is my body!" Onii-San demanded. The next moment, the ground rumbled before he stomped his foot down and shouted, "Hey! Keep it quiet down there!"

Onii-San shouting at the ground raised a few eyebrows. Especially after it seemed to rumble back at him. Lan, though, sighed, knowing who Onii-San was shouting at from having to fight the guy in a hologram form in his training.

"Hey! I've got one of Heaven's Express Black Cards with me, and I am _not_ afraid to use it!" Onii-San shouted pulling out a black credit card-sized card with gold ornamentation in the shape of a well-grouped face like a Greek god facing the right with two angel wings on its sides, braided rope decorations on the side, **HEAVEN EXPRESS**on the top in bold letters, and various other information that would be on a credit card. However, where the name was, there were only three **?**s instead of an actual name.

That seemed to make whoever was down there, apparently the Devil of all people/deities, quiet down.

'_Just how far do Onii-San's connections go?' _Lan wondered, _'Wait, did he just say _heaven_?'_

"I _thought _so!" Onii-San said as he pulled on the front of his jacket before entering Smash Manor.

"Who was he talking to?" Toriko asked.

"You don't want to know," Lan replied as they entered the mansion.

-Ah, Onii-San, it's a pleasure- Master Hand said with a bow/flourish -What can I do for you today?-

"Where's my body. It's time to finally free myself from the Probability Labyrinth, or die trying," Onii-San stated.

-I left it with Crazy Hand- Master Hand replied -Wait...- he said paling a little.

-Hey MH. Who's at the door?- CH asked as he came in, using Onii-San's body in trophy form as a backscratcher.

"Crazy Hand..." Onii-San growled angrily as steam began venting out of his ears, everyone taking a few steps back in case something violent/awesome happened. A moment later however, he calmed down, a dark smirk on his face. "Thankfully I managed to swipe _this_off of Ashe and Grey while they weren't looking," Onii-San said as he pulled out Model A.

"How'd he get Model A?" Grey pondered.

-Hey! Let me go!- Model A snapped trying to struggle against his grip.

"Bypasssing security locks! Uploadng new data to Library! A-Trans!" Onii-San shouted as spiral energy began to flow into Model A before a brilliant flash of light.

Everyone quickly threw their arms over their eyes, but as for what Onii-San had A-Transed into... not very impressive.

The creature standing before them was maybe a foot tall. It had green "fur", had a purple collar with studs around its neck, had thin black arms and legs, and had a zipper running from the back of its neck to its rear with the zipper as its tail, the same thing with two more zippers beginning at the top of its eyes to the back of its head, the zippers resembling ears.

"Uh... _What_is that?" Hub asked.

"Oh no…Not _you_!" Lan screamed.

"I take it you know of this form he's taken?" Turbo asked.

"Know it? I had to fight him!" Lan snapped, "Everyone to higher ground! Kage, shield!"

With that, Lan's shadow's 'eyes' opened to reveal a glowing, sickly green color. From it, Maylu and Lan were shielded in the strange, ink-like arms before they turned into a barrier. The next moment, the little dog-creature pulled its tail-zipper over its head, its body turning inside out until it became a forty foot-tall black-skinned, demonic ox-like creature with menacing green eyes, sharp silver fangs, green markings around its eyes, a zipper going from its bottom lip to the end of its chin, and silver criss-crossing scales ending in a long zipper-like tail. Around its neck was a resized version of its original collar, except with massive spikes instead of studs. The inside of its mouth was glowing different shades of orange in shaded rings moving toward its front.

**"GRUUUOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**

"Holy shit!" everyone cried.

-U-U-Uhhhhh... Nice oxy- CH said slowly as he put the body down.

**"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH"**the monster roared before giving chase.

" . . . " was all anyone could say before the carnage started.

* * *

Ten destruction/beating-filled minutes later, the interior of the Smash Manor was in shambles, Crazy Hand was covered with cuts, bruises, gouge marks, and hoofprints, and everyone else was clinging to a chandelier on the ceiling like terrified felines.

"And don't you _ever _let me catch you using my body as a back scratcher _ever_again," Onii-San growled as he dusted his original body off, Crazy Hand face down in the slowly-filling-with-blood-carpet, and a dazed-looking Model A flying randomly and bumping into things. "And I mean everevereverever_EVER_again!"

-Oooooooghhhhh... I feel like all my security locks were bypassed, new data was forcefully uploaded, and I was turned inside out...- the chatty Biometal groaned before it bumped into a wall before falling to the floor –Ouch-

"Um, I don't think Crazy Hand can hear you," Lan said, dissipating the barrier around him and Maylu.

Onii-San looked over to the beaten Crazy Hand before nudging him with his foot lightly, somehow sending him flying off with the force of a freight train and into the other room, leaving a neat Crazy Hand-shaped hole in its wake. "Fine. I'll just tell him when he wakes up."

-_If_- Master Hand said as he came down from the ceiling -Thank goodness I actually followed Crazy Hand's advice and got the industrial-strength chandelier reinforcement-

After setting his original body in the center of the room, facing straight at the front door, Onii-San took a few steps back, forming a frame shape with his fingers to make sure there was enough room.

"Okay..." he said as he tapped the tips of his shoes on the floor before getting into a starting position. "See you on the other side!" he shouted as he ran at the lifelike trophy, his body turning into a plume of neon green flame before it swirled into the trophy's chest like water going down a drain.

For a moment, nothing happened, the green swirling glow and the low hum filling the quiet air for what felt like an eternity. Then, after what felt like forever, green cracks began to form on the trophy's surface, it eyes flashing wildly as the humming began to be disrupted, the room shaking under their feet as the glowing cracks spread to every part of the trophy's body.

"Look out! He's gonna blow!" Lan shouted as he tackled Maylu to the ground with the barrier forming once more, the others doing the same-minus the shield-before a massive flash of light turned everything so brightly neon green, that it was white.

When the flash of light began to subside, everyone lowering their guards, two figures stepped out from the light... before passing out on the floor face first.

Thankfully, Ruka and Sari caught Onii-San before he fell, Omexa-Xis and Lyra catching Nazo.

"Onii-San! Are you okay?" Lan asked.

"Head hurts... Too many... alternate realities..." Onii-San groaned before his head fell back.

"Hate... flying... DeLoreans..." Nazo grumbled, earning a couple confused looks.

"You know what he just said?" Ben asked.

"I think it involves this thing called 'Back to the Future' The Regretful One told me about," DaiRyuuseiKnight said.

-I think it would be best for you all to get going. We will look over Onii-San- Master Hand said as a few Chansey picked up the two and went off to the Medical Ward –We will need his aid to pinpoint the Absolute Hunters' Headquarters and stop them within the next eight months.-

"Just make sure to come to the wedding if we have it in the Prime Zone," Roll advised.

-Wouldn't miss it for the world- Master Hand chuckled –Also, I'll stop Crazy from trying to bring a blender there-

"Finally, going home for a bit of a vacation…" Will grinned.

"But, uh, how do we get there?" Roll asked.

"Like this," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied before snapping his left hand and enveloped the ones going to the Prime Zone in a swirl of Pure Ultima Energy and then vanished.

-Do you think we can do it in eight months?- Crazy Hand, perfectly fine, asked.

-I hope so. For if we do not…all is lost- Master Hand replied.

-W…Will we do what needs to be done?-

-If it comes to that, then we shall turn back into what we took from her- Master Hand replied.

* * *

**Me: With the end of the Death Arcana problems with Mirajane and Maylu done with, two new dragons have been added to Lan and Hub's decks; the Cosmic Synchro Dragons Infinity Plus Zero Blue Eyes Supernova Spiral Dragon and Infinity Plus Zero Red Eyes Hyperdrive Spiral Dragon! This has also caused the Absolute Hunters to stop their attempts in a few Zones, allowing everyone time to relax and recover for an additional five months along with Onii-San regaining his body. However, others will be travelling to another Zone for that time. What will happen in that time? Will they be able to find the Absolute Hunters' Base in those five months? And does Paradox want to make enemies with people? Find out, soon.**

**I'm saying this because the next few chapters will be show the team's training.**


	92. Special: Training Blues

**Me: Update!**

* * *

Marcus grunted as his impact created another crater. During the year they've been training with Bass and Brook, Marcus and Agumon X focused on Bass and Bass alone. Another impact made Marcus turn his head. Beside him was a figure twice his size. He had orange, muscular skin with three clawed and feet and four clawed hands. He was adorned in futuristic, hi-tech, orange, silver, and scarlet armor with glowing blue crystals in various places. His shoulders were protected by orange armor with wing-like extensions while they were connected to the silver-armored torso by scarlet, metal cables. These cables also connected to his lower armor made or orange and silver armor. His legs were encased in silver and scarlet armor with the armor over his knees having blade-like extensions on it with blue crystals resembling eyes. Over his arms were orange, bulky guards with three extending blades on the back, all six resembling the modified GeoGreySword. Upon his back was a pair of metallic orange rockets. His head was covered in a silver helmet that had three horns on it. The largest of the horns was at the front of the helmet with an 'X' on it made of the crystal. Within the holes of the helmet were two, crystal-blue eyes. Emerging form the back of the helmet was a wild mess of deep, scarlet hair in multiple spikes.

"WarGreymon X, are you okay?" Marcus asked.

"Y-Yeah, Aniki," WarGreymon X groaned as the two got up and glared at Bass, "But we're getting better. We managed to hit him and get me to the Ultimate Level."

"Yeah," Marcus nodded.

"Marcus!" Taiki called as he and Xros Heart ran over, Megaman X approaching with them.

"Hey, guys," Marcus grinned before falling to his left knee.

"Marcus-san, you're hurt," Megaman X said.

"Don't bother! I've felt worse than this," Marcus replied as he slowly stood.

"Aniki," WarGreymon X spoke, getting his attention, "Is it all right if I fight with Megaman X against him?"

"Your partner is right, Marcus," Bass said, "You need rest. Now go and get some rest or I'll make you get it."

"No way!" Marcus growled, "I can still f…"

It was then Marcus collapsed. Within seconds, everyone heard loud snoring form him. Beelzebumon quickly got him out of the fighting area with Zenjirou. Taiki, WarGreymon X, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and Megaman X stood before the floating, bored Bass, ready to fight.

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmonz! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X4!"

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X! WarGreymon X! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

In a flash of light, Megaman X and WarGreymon fused. What stood beside Shoutmon X4 was Megaman X, but now adorning WarGreymon X's armor, refitted to his size. The blades of the weapons were replaced by Carn and Caliburn's blades. His NaviMark adorned his torso and the back of his clawed hands.

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: XW (Cross War)!"

Taiki took Rhongo off his back. Rhongo had startled him a few weeks into training when he asked for Taiki to be his wielder. Megaman X had admitted he wasn't good with spears and was all right with Rhongo being with someone he considered a friend. It had taken a bit of time, but Taiki had managed to learn how to fight with Rhongo.

"Let's go!" the trio declared.

With that, they rushed at Bass. Taiki swung Rhongo, and his pole extended. Bass flew below the extended reach of the blade and was met with catching Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: XW's left swing and Shoutmon X4's blade. A black feather floated past his face before a green blast hit him in the back.

**Cue – X4B: The Guardian**

"Taiki, DigiXros me!" Beelzebumon ordered.

"Beelzebumon!"

"X4B's speed should be enough to aid in this spar," Beelzebumon advised.

"Okay! Shoutmon X4!"

"Okay!"

"Beelzebumon! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X4B!"

"Soul Surge: Shadow Asgard!" Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: XW roared.

His left blades, all Carn, glowed with a black energy. Suddenly, all the shadows in the area began to twitch before moving towards Bass, transforming into thousands of blades. Bass held up his left hand and his body was encased in Dark Ultima Crystals. The attack bounced off the crystals before Shoutmon: X4B appeared before him.

"Chaos Flare!"

The blaster on his body began to charge up a green energy before releasing a powerful beam from it. Bass was about to crash into the ground when Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: XW appeared below him and slugged him back into the air. He stabbed the ground with his blades and released a flow of magma from it, forming a giant sphere over his head.

"Gaia Force ZERO!"

With that, the DigiXros NetNavi threw the sphere at Bass. Bass quickly recovered and created a cape of Dark Ultima. He swung it around himself and made a shield of it. The attack collided and caused a massive explosion.

"Oi-yoi-yoi. It seems they're making fireworks over there," Brook noted as he parried a fencing strike from Zenjirou and DarkKnightmon.

"Impressive," DarkKnightmon noted.

"Whoa…This feels even better than kendo!" Zenjirou grinned as the trio fought each other with fencing.

Nearby, Nene was practicing playing a violin. Around her were the Monitamon, Sparrowmon, and a little lime-green TV with a pink screen that had stubby legs and a chibi face on the screen. They were all enjoying the music that emerged from her playing. She had taken more to Brook's teachings than to Bass's, learning how to use different instruments to effect the opponent and learning bits of fencing as well.

* * *

Sonia and Lyra's screams startled Nami awake. She quickly ran into Sonia and Lyra's room and gawked. Lyra had taken a slender form that resembled a young woman around twenty with her hair being the color of her EM Radiation flames that ended at her shoulders, a baby-blue mask over her mouth and nose to reveal just her eyes, and a baby-blue kimono that had her EM Radiation flames emerging from the bottom as a tail.

"L-Lyra?" Nami gawked as Robin, Gwen, and Chopped poked their heads in.

"Wh-What happened?" Chopper shivered.

"I think…I've become a higher level," Lyra replied after a few moments of thinking, "When an FM-Ian or AM-Ian becomes stronger than before, they will sometimes change and become more human-like. However…there hasn't been a record of one changing to look like, well, _this_."

"Then that means you're stronger than most now," Gwen replied, "I wonder what it did to the EM Wave Change."

"We can worry about that later," Chopper replied, "She may need a check up."

"I think that would be a smart move," Lyra said before hugging Sonia and left with Chopper.

"Let's get going on your weather training," Nami ordered, "I still can't get it how you use Spiral Energy to make weather with your guitar."

Later, Gwen and Sonia had taken to their normal afternoon activities; dodging the weather attacks while avoiding being captured by Robin's hands. Chopper had taken Lyra to the side, since she was the only one of them there that was curious about his medical techniques. However, Gwen was interested as well, but the girls felt she needed to be more stronger in body first and then mind. Lyra took down notes, getting use to her new form, as Chopper lectured on plants that can help or hurt others. Robin and Nami had to say they were impressed at how fast they were getting and how strong both were. Robin choose this place for a few reasons, and the top reason was training in speed and strength. Robin had brought a boulder for the two girls a few days ago and ordered them to break them. Needless to say, both were a pile of dust when the two girls had gone all out…with three strikes each.

* * *

Viral grunted as he barely dodged a whizzing galaxy. Will stood on the other side of Super Spiral Galaxy, but different. He had an crazed, bloodlust in his eyes, now pitch black with the irises a crudely drawn white. Purple Anti-Spiral flames roared off his body while it was adorned in strange, monstrous, midnight-black armor. The armor over his arms was the only thing that was truly sleek about it while his back had Granzamboa arms. His head was covered in a demonic, horned helmet, revealing only his eyes while his nose and mouth were covered in a demonic mask. He roared and the mask opened its jaws as well. Blood dripped from his newly gone left eye, a cut mark caused by Viral's Tengen Toppa Enki Durga just before it was destroyed. Viral never planned for this to happen. He was just doing his normal routine with Will; sparring in his various armor. However, today was off to him for some reason. Will had been acting strangely all day, almost in a depressed mood. Then, in the middle of their sparring…he just…snapped. Now, he was being clobbered by Will in his KAISER Armor's newest feature; Granzamboa Mode. He blamed Ace, Pandora, and Ashe for spending half a night fucking each other while admitting their feelings for each other last week.

_'This form…It…It must be his darkness taken form…'_ Viral thought as he was starting to black out, _'Shit…I shouldn't have done anything with the kids today…'_

"Viral!" Ace, Pandora, and Ashe called before ramming into Will within the King Kittan Deluxe.

-Will, what the hell? Why are you trying to kill Viral?- King Kittan Deluxe asked, earning a frenzied, demonic roar from Will.

"He's not responding," Pandora replied.

"Dammit, Viral! What did you do?" Ashe snapped before seeing Viral had passed out from his injuries-albeit they had already healed, "Dammit!"

**"Die!"** Will roared as he threw two more Galaxies at the three.

-Incoming!- Dayakkaiser shouted as they barely dodged the attack.

Will roared before jumping at King Kittan Deluxe. He swung his claws and ripped off the outer part of the shield of Kiyalunga, revealing a fearful Pandora in her cockpit. Ashe gasped as she saw Will about to use his claws to kill Pandora.

-Pandora!- Dayakkaiser gasped before firing at Will, who shielded himself with his arms and was batted off by King Kittan Deluxe's spear, breaking it.

"Crap!" Ace growled.

Will roared as his claws grabbed two more galaxies. However, he didn't throw them. Instead, he brought them together and began to create something that made all three pale.

"An Infinity…" Ace began.

"…Big Bang," Ashe finished.

"Um…Ace-kun, Ashe-chan?" Pandora asked her two unofficial lovers.

"Yeah?" Ashe asked.

"I think Kiyalunga just gave me something. I'll send it to you both," Pandora replied as schematics appeared on Ace and Ashe's screens.

"…Are you sure this is what she came up with?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. If we do this, then they'll…"

The images of the faces of the three gunmen appeared on their screens. The trio was shocked when all three images nodded, a solemn look on their faces. Ace looked down at his feet, his hands shaking a bit. He took a breather before looking up, a determined look on his face.

"Let's do it," Ace replied.

"What?" the girls gasped.

"Even if that happens…We'll fix them right back up! This is the only option!" Ace replied.

"…Okay," Ashe caved.

"I'm sorry, Kiyalunga," Pandora sniffled.

The trio activated Auto-Pilot on their Gunmen along with the SDM. They jumped out as the King Kittan Deluxe charged at Will. Will reeled his claws back and was about to fire his attack when the three split and grabbed a part of him. They exploded and caused the incomplete Infinity Big Bang to explode. The explosion slowly cleared and revealed a passed-out Will, back in his normal outfit-albeit it was nearly torn to shreds except for the pants-and out cold. The gunmen, though…there was hardly anything to salvage except for bits of their wiring, controls, and armor.

* * *

"Knife!" Toriko roared as he slashed at Grey in his armor.

Grey dodged barely, getting hit in his left eye. Nearby, Scar watched the two spar. He had to admit that Grey was skilled at working with Model A. He was able to perform A-Trans with just single parts of his body. And that White Axl Mode of his…He was amazed that he could copy Gunmen parts he had seen before. He had seen the Tengen Toppa parts he was able to make at scale size. He noted how Grey's armor had changed. It had become blulkier with boosters in the boots and the back. He also noted the additional spike on his helmet and the blade on the front and the wing-like extesions on the boots, shoulders, and arms. He then turned to the Elric Brothers. Currently, they were killing a Regal Mammoth and not doing to bad a job in his opinion. The two simply had to tap the ground now to transmute. The Regal Mammoth tried to suck the two in, but Ed transmuted a barrier that stopped the attempt. Al poked out of a side and fired, blasting the beast in the eyes. Ed snapped his AutoMail hand and the Regal Mammoth's head slightly rose before it collapsed, blood gushing out of the ears.

"Not bad, Edward Elric, not bad at all…" Scar chuckled, _'He used a small explosion on the ears to explode them, knocking the mammoth out cold.'_ "Oi, tiny Elric!"

"What, you jerk?" Ed barked before he realized what he just responded to, "Fuck you, ass!"

"Go into the thing and get the ingredient in it!" Scar ordered.

"I hate you, you know that, right?"

"You bet your tiny ass I do!" Scar laughed.

"Yay! Meat!" Luffy cheered before he jumped on Ed and ran into the Regal Mammoth's mouth.

"He's insane…" Ed muttered.

"Get in there!" Scar barked.

"Okay! Okay, you ass!" Ed snapped as he and Al went after the Pirate Captain.

* * *

"He's waking up!" a voice gasped.

"Ow…" Will moaned as he slowly got up, his missing eye now bandaged up, "Wh…What happened?"

"You went berserk for some reason? We think the little machines in your first armor were causing it," Viral explained, "However, we got you back in control, but at a price…"

"What do you m…? Oh man…" Will gasped, seeing the recovered remains of the three Gunmen, "I…I did _that_?"

"We're not sure if you did it or something else, but yes," Viral sighed.

"…C…Can we fix them?"

"No…" Ashe slumped, _'I just had to leave Model A with my little brother…'_

"…Hold on. Before we jumped out of them…" Pandora said before pulling out a set of blueprints, "Kiyalunga printed this out for me."

Everyone looked at the blueprints. Two of them were impressed on the designs. The others tilted their heads, not fully understanding the blueprints.

"…I think we can work with this. I got some scraps in my Hammerspace," Will said.

"Indeed. I've never seen a Gunmen capable of doing something like _this_," Viral added.

"I don't know…" Ace began.

"Come on, Ace-kun," Ashe begged, "I think they all made this incase this happened."

"…All right…If it means getting King Kittan back, then yeah," Ace caved, getting a hug from the two girls.

"Ugh…" Viral rolled his eyes at the affection.

"Come on. Let's get started. Ace, I'm going to need you for welding!" Will called.

* * *

Dai whimpered in worry as she paced before a floating mirror. It was a simple, body-sized mirror in the shape of a rectangle with a yellow frame. A half a year into their training, she had taken this out on last orders from one of her masters. He instructed _her_, not her closest friend, DaiRyuuseiKnight, but she herself, Dai Hinata Hikari, to show him this mirror. The next thing she knew, two, giant claws made of an ink-like substance ripped out of it, grabbed her uncle Lan, and pulled him into it, closing up in the process. It had been nearly a week since then, and she was worried sick. Suddenly, the mirror glowed. She quickly rushed over to it and saw Lan walked through it, wearing a small, red locket shaped like a heart.

"Uncle Lan!" Dai shouted as she tackled him into a crying hug, "I was so worried!"

"Dai-chan…" Lan whispered.

He gently returned the hug, rubbing her back softly. He recalled how his mom did this with him when he was like this. He looked back at the mirror with a soft smile as its reflection changed to a black, anthro-rabbit in blue shorts with white buttons and a white face. He gave a wink at the image before he was given one back when the mirror changed back to show his and Dai's reflections. She soon calmed down.

"Better?" Lan asked.

"…Hai…" Dai sniffled.

"That's my niece," Lan smiled softly as he patted her on the head.

"Wh…Where did you go?" Dai asked, looking at the mirror in fear of the arms returning.

"It's a long, complicated story," Lan replied, "However, I did get new abilities and made more bonds."

"R-Really?" Dai asked.

"Yep! Wanna see the abilities?" Lan grinned.

"Hai!" Dai replied before she changed places with DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Uh, DaiRyuuseiKnight? What are you…?"

"Change Card. Tensou!"

_-Change. Downloadion!-_

_"Downloadion, advent!"_

"Bless me bagpipes…" Lan paled.

It was then Downloadion slammed his tail down on Lan…hard. It felt as if his entire improved skeletal structure was caving in on itself. Lan couldn't even cry out in pain before another slam from his tail was made. Downloadion continued to do this for ten whole minutes.

_-Change. DaiRyuuseiKnight!-_

"Do you have any idea of what she felt?" DaiRyuuseiKnight snapped, grabbing Lan harshly by his blood-stained shirt and brought to his masked face, the rage reeling off it beyond even the rage he had felt Onii-San release at him when he got him upset back at Ashe, Grey, and Pandora's home world, before he proceeded to punch Lan over and over again, "She thought you were gone! She felt her whole hold on this existence and nonexistence rip to shreds! Never, and I mean _never_, do something like this to her ever again! Do you understand me, Lan Xavier Hikari?"

With that, he threw Lan at the 'ground' and walked off. He then turned and rammed his fist into Lan's gut, making him cry out as blood gushed out of his mouth. DaiRyuuseiKnight panted as he calmed down. He had few things that made him that mad, and making the one who had finally been able to work with him cry in fear was one of those things. He rose his left hand as it glowed a soft pink energy.

"Nurse Ultima," DaiRyuuseiKnight whispered.

He gently placed the hand on Lan's twitching form. The energy washed over him. Within seconds, the injuries he had given Lan had healed. Lan groaned as he sat up before glaring at the black and white knight.

"Did you have to do that?"

"You made her cry."

"Oi…I wonder if my brother will be as overprotective as you are when she's born," Lan sighed.

"Perhaps," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied before replacing himself with Dai.

"Not again!" Lan yelped as black, inky arms emerged from his shadow and shielded his eyes.

"Eh?" Dai gasped as she got redressed, "Th…Those arms!"

"Dai-chan, I'm going to have some explaining to do, right?"

"You bet you are, Uncle Lan!" Dai replied as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him before seeing small, ink-like bubbles starting to come off him.

"This is part of the explanation," Lan chuckled nervously, "Kage, come out."

His shadow twitched. Dai stepped back as a large figure emerged from the shadow. It resembled a phantom of sorts made of the strange ink-like substance. It had glowing lime-green eyes and its jagged mouth had a lime-green glow emanating from it. It looked at Dai imposing…until it went over to her and pulled her into a big hug, purring.

"Oi! Not that form, Kage!" Lan barked.

Kage whined before dropping Dai. Suddenly, Kage began to twist and turn before taking on another shape. It was a black…koala? …dog? …I'm not sure, but it seemed to be more like a koala. It had a cut on each of its large, rabbit-like ears that moved up and down, a flat, round nose, two antennae on its head, and three blade-like spikes on its back. It also had four arms with three-fingered claws on the ends.

"H-Ho-Ha-Hi," Kage greeted…earning a faint from DaiRyuuseiKnight in his EnergyCellular.

"…That was unexpected," Lan said after a few minutes as Dai collapsed, laughing.

"Ih," Kage nodded.

* * *

Kevin whistled as he walked by a man. He went around a corner and tapped a wall. A part of the 'wall' fell to reveal it was a cloth that hid Jing and Kir. Kevin smirked as he held up a wallet.

"Not bad, Kevin," Jing smirked.

"The best of the best on the jobs I did," Kevin smirked before dodging a pellet.

"Seems the copper is on to you," Kir joked as he pointed at a roof that had Usopp on it with his slingshot out.

"Green Pop!" Usopp declared.

Kevin dodged the shot and ran out of the alley. Jing and Kir jumped to beside Usopp as the pellet opened up to reveal a giant Venus Fly Trap. It went nuts in the alley before chasing after Kevin.

"Not bad, Usopp. Not bad," Jing chuckled.

"Go, Kevin!" Kir cheered.

Kevin jumped over a swipe from one of the vines and picked up a small bolt. Instantly, his body was covered in metal. He reshaped his hands into broadswords and the plant skidded to a halt.

"Boo," Kevin simply said.

The plant screamed before running away. Kevin proceeded to run after it. Kir fell off Jing's shoulder, laughing, as Usopp and Jing sighed and shook their heads. At least the guy was improving.

* * *

Bumblebee exhaled as he, Wulf, and Cheetor sat in a three being circle. Shadow watched nearby as Bumblebee formed a sphere of Chaos Energy in his hands. He passed it along to Cheetor, which made the sphere grow a little before going back to its original size. He then passed it to Wulf, which made it grow twice its size before going back. The exercise was simple for Shadow; simply learn how to take an opponent's energy attacks and send them right back or empower yourself with it. He had Bumblebee make the sphere and pass it along to the other two. Those two would try to make it so that the sphere would not grow or shrink when they got it. He watched as Cheetor got it and it shrunk to the size of a pea before changing back. He smirked before throwing a sphere of Chaos Energy at the other sphere, blowing it up. That was the other part of the exercise; learning how to manipulate more than one opponent's attack simultaneously. He chuckled as he enjoyed watching Bumblebee and Wulf chase around a lit Cheetor in Beast Mode.

* * *

"Okay…A little tweak here and…done!" Will grinned as he rubbed his face, flinching at the pain his new scar had given him, "Fuck it!"

"The pain will go away soon enough," Viral scowled as he bopped Will on the head, "And once that is done, that scar will be a more sensitive area of your skin. Don't let anyone rub it. I know this girl with a scar on her that when rubbed, makes her blush."

"Are they done?" Ashe asked as she, Ace, and Pandora walked into the thought-made hut.

"Yeah," Will replied, "I used the EnergyCellular as a base from the glimpses I caught of it."

He held out three devices. Each one resembled the EnergyCellular, but in the themes of King Kittan, Dayakkaiser, and Kiyalunga. Slowly, each one took a device.

"So…These are them?" Ashe asked.

"Do they work like DaiRyuuseiKnight's device?" Ace asked.

"Well, yes and no," Will replied, "They can become either an upgraded version of their previous selves or battle armor that amplifies your natural abilities."

"Really?" Ace asked, "How do we…Zzzz…"

"Not again…" Will and Viral groaned.

"So how do we change them?" Ashe asked as Ace woke up.

"You either think of an armor covering your or think of being inside the cockpits of your Gunmen," Will explained, "Go with the armor first."

"Right," the trio nodded.

The trio took a deep breath before exhaling. The three devices glowed before a flash of light engulfed the three. The light faded and Will and Viral noted the new armor. Ashe was covered in black and fire-themed armor with her mouth and nose guarded by armor resembling the Dayakkaiser's face while her eyes were covered in a red-tinted visor. Her arms had bulky guards on them with rockets on the sides of her boots. On her back were two blasters. Pandora wore a white and baby-blue armor. It was sleek in many places and a bit bulky in others. Her helmet resembled her old helmet, but with a pair of rabbit ears that went past her hips and to her knees. She removed them and revealed they were katanas. She put them back in place and twirled her left hand, revealing her original broom/staff. Ace's armor was gold with spikes on the shoulder guards, waist, knees, and elbows. White gloves covered his hands as his left hand held a red shield while his other had a red lance. His head was covered by a helmet with a spike in the front and two spikes in the back.

"This is pretty nice," Ace noted.

"Yeah. I love it," Ashe giggled.

"It feels…right…wearing it…" Pandora spoke.

"That's good to hear," Will grinned.

"Hey, Will…How's the, uh…?" Ashe pondered as she tapped her eye.

"Good…Now let's see those Gunmen Forms," Viral smirked sinisterly.

"Oh boy…" Ace gulped.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter resumes with the story. The arc will be a collab with Maxforce and his story 'Return to the Zones.'**


	93. RTTZ: Meeting Will's friends

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones. He owns Max's team and the place Team Dai Ryuusei Dan will be staying in. New Opening: 2 Chapters

* * *

**

**(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an**

**eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: Ultra Shadic Soul, Shoutmon X4K, Shooting Star Rockman: AM Sage Finalized Tribe Kasier, and Saito before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got***

* * *

"Now remember, guys; we're visitors so make sure you act on your best behavior," Megaman X advised.

"Name one time," Ashe ordered.

"Two hours ago, you got into a bar fight," Mirajane recalled, "And it wasn't at the guild."

"…Shut up…" Ashe muttered.

"Oi, Max, it's about time," a voice called down the hall, "Uh…"

"I know," another voice replied, "They decided to start a paint fight."

"Ah."

"Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and meet them. Or wait for them, as they don't seem to be here yet," the second voice said.

Everyone looked at the stairs to see a teen approach. He was roughly Inuyasha's height, with messy, jet-black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a simple, yet intricate, silver jacket, blue jeans, and a plain white tee under the jacket. Lan grinned before walking over to him.

"So you're Max, huh? Nice to meet ya!" Lan said as he shook hands with the teen, "DaiRyuuseiKnight told me that you should call me 'Ryuu' for some reason."

"Nice to meet you in person, Ryuu," Max spoke. _'__Weird,'_he thought to himself. _'__I'm not getting _anything _from this guy. No Zone Energy…no Ultima…not even a little Chi.'_

"Hey, Max, Greymon just ate the last of the pretzel logs," Chaud, a bit more muscular with his hair a bit longer and scars on his form, said as he walked in.

"Nani?" Ryuu exclaimed, "How in the name of Arceus are _you_ still alive, Chaud?"

"I beg your pardon?" Chaud asked.

"Wrong Chaud, Ryuu," Max sighed, "This is our Zone's Chaud."

"…He's not out to kill me, is he?" Ryuu asked, "Because I do not want to kill another him and not know it."

"You _what_?" Chaud exclaimed.

"You were insane and nearly killed me with Model O. I don't even remember how I killed you," Ryuu replied, "All I can say is that your body-well, your body in my Zone-is now sand in a desert. Literally."

"Arceus-sama told me he taped into Reshiram's powers that time," Megaman X replied before walking over to Chaud and bowing, "A pleasure to meet you, Chaud-san. My name is Dai Ryuusei Megaman X, but you can call me 'Sonic X' for our stay here. I hope you're not insane like the Chaud Blaze of our Zone was before his head was blown off by a pinky twitch and then the entire corpse turned into desert sand."

"Oh, uh, well…thanks?" Chaud sweatdropped as he returned the bow, _'Now that is a horrible way to die…Yet, I don't feel sorry at all for the me there. I must have been pretty messed up.'_

"For the last time; no way in existence am I going to call myself 'WarRock!'" Omega-Xis snapped in the group.

"But, WarRock…" Geo began.

"No! No! No!" Omega-Xis interrupted, "I'd rather be called a…a…A Beagle Boy!"

"You want handcuffs on you?" Ryuu asked.

"What now?" Omega-Xis asked.

"The Beagle Boys I know are thieves," Ryuu explained, "Always robbing various places. At least, until I managed to catch them with Mickey and DW."

"And you know these guys…how?" Kevin asked.

"My secret," Ryuu replied.

"Oi, have we met?" Max asked. Kevin looked him over before shaking his head.

"Don't think so," Kevin replied.

"Wait…ah, now I remember. The Zone Watchers have a whole shelf just for you in the archives," Max said, earning a wince from Kevin, "What? It isn't anything too bad. Well…okay, I take it back. It isn't _all _bad stuff. Anyways, I've never heard of the Beagle Boys before," Max noted, "I'm going to have to talk to Blaze or Tarn about them."

"Hey, Max, we finished the painting!" a second Omega-Xis called before seeing Omega-Xis, "Hey, so you're the WarRock Rockman said was staying here for a bit?"

"Oi! My name is _Omega-Xis_, not _WarRock_!" Omega-Xis snapped as he got into the other Omega-Xis's face, "And just _who_ the hell are you?"

"You, you dummy!" the second Omega-Xis snapped.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Why you…" both growled.

"Omega-Xis, Omega-Xis, heel," Lyra ordered, causing the two to look at her and make the second Omega-Xis gawk.

"That's your Zone's Lyra?" the second Omega-Xis gawked.

"Yep. Still can't believe she got stronger than me," Omega-Xis complained.

"What was that?" Lyra asked, her left eye twitching.

"Uht! N-Nothing, Ma'am!" Omega-Xis paled in fear while saluting.

"Bwahahaha! You're whipped!" the second Omega-Xis laughed, "And by an out of tune harp, no less!"

"Omega-Xis!" a second Lyra, resembling her original self, snapped as she clobbered the second Omega-Xis on the head with a paint brush, turning his head lightning blue.

"Now _this_ is funny," Bumblebee laughed with Sari.

"Did you insult her again, Omega-Xis?" a voice sighed.

"Honestly, you're becoming dumber each day," a second voice giggled, "And why did we have to make a nursery again?"

The group turned to see two figures walk down the stairs. Geo and Sonia gawked at seeing themselves, albeit different. The other Sonia was developed nearly as much as Sonia was with her hair going down to a third of a way down her back. They both noted the Sonic Crystal in the guitar while Sonia had a bit of mixed emotions since her own guitar (which Geo gave back to her during a delightful date in Fiore) was handmade and given to her by her mother before her illness took effect. The other Geo was about as tall as their Zone's Bud Bison, which was pretty tall in Geo's opinion. Geo was thankful that this other him still had the Visualizer and necklace, but his shirt had been replaced by a red T-shirt that only had one half sleeve on the left, the other sleeve on the right ripped off at the shoulder. His jeans were ripped at the knees, a belt with the same crest as his necklace holding it there. His spiked hair was also a little longer than Geo's own hair, roughly an inch worth of growth. The two stopped and faced their other Zone's selves.

"Hello," Sonia bowed, "You already know my name since we're the same person, Sonia, but you can call me Misora and my Zone's Lyra-chan 'Harp' while we're here. M'kay?"

"Sure. It's nice to meet, well, me, Misora," Sonia giggled, returning the bow.

"Hi," the two Geos shook each other's hands.

"Guess this is why DaiRyuuseiKnight asked me to go by 'Subaru' while we're here," the other Geo chuckled.

"I don't want to be called 'WarRock!'" Omega-Xis complained, "Geo, make him go by it!"

"No way! Yo, Subaru, get your dumbass dummy in control!" the second Omega-Xis snapped.

"Dummy? Fuck you, ass!" Omega-Xis snapped…before Roll punted them into five walls, all leaving an Omega-Xis-shaped hole in different poses resembling various sculptures of the Renaissance with the last one resembling-as Ryuu knew and recalled-Donald Duck in a tantrum pose for some reason.

"There are babies in the room, you jerks," Roll growled as she narrowed her eyes at the holes in the walls while pointing at the baby carrier in her free arm.

"Babies?" Sonia gasped, stars filling her eyes.

"That's why we built the nursery," Max explained as Roll walked over to Sonia, "Sonia, Geo, Lyra, Omega-Xis, this is Roll Cyber Sakurai, but she's going by 'Cyber' while she's here. She's the future wife of Sonic X here and the mother of these two tykes."

"Aw…They're so adorable…" Sonia cooed as she tickled Volt's chin.

"I'm happy for you both," Geo said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Geo-san," Sonic X chuckled, "Just don't do what WarRock and Omega-Xis did, or you'll end up like them. My wife just hates cursing near them. And trust me, we both took language courses in our previous lives since we could talk."

"I'll try to keep that in mind…" Geo chuckled nervously as he looked at Cyber, talking with Sonia, Lyra, Harp, Maylu, and Misora and giggling.

"For the last time, just stay pinned!" a familiar voice snapped.

"No way! You're getting pinned!" a near-identical voice argued.

It was then two Lans, currently trying to pin one another, fell down the stairs. Maylu's face lit up with shades of red at the sight of three Lans. The first of the other Lans had hair that stopped short of his eyes, with his headband now on his left arm. He wore what was his original outfit before he went on the training trip, but he had traded out his long sleeved white shirt for a ripped T-shirt. His orange vest was thinner now and now held Megaman's NaviMark on the back of it. He had left his shorts as they were, except for the addition of a belt with the buckle resembling his NetNavi's NaviMark. His shoes were different as well, holding what looked like a very light, yellow crystal on each. The third Lan Netto wore a simple blue t-shirt under his resized and thinner orange vest. His arms were wrapped in bandages while his hands were covered in black, gloves with glowing green 'claws' over the ends of the fingers. He wore sunglasses and his hair went to his knees with two long bangs that ended over his shoulders. He wore black pants, but had blue dragon designs on the legs. His shoes were gone, replaced by strange shoes with glowing soles. Out of the two of them, Maylu noted the longer-haired Lan made her be reminded of her own Lan-kun.

"Enough!" Ryuu snapped as his shadow's inky hands shot out and pulled them apart, "Honestly, are the mes of other Zones like this?"

"Just them," Rockman chuckled as he appeared beside him in a plume of smoke.

Sonic X took note of how Rockman really looked. Rockman wore armor resembling a fusion of his, Model ZX, Model X, and Geo in his Wave Change's form. What was strange was that it seemed to blend in together, much like how his own armor did. His torso had the design of Geo's torso armor, but on Model ZX's jacket. His gloves were actually gauntlets with his NaviMark on the back of each and had green six-pointed stars on each. His shoulder guards were sleeker and a metallic yellow and had red wing-like symbols on them. His boots were bulkier and adorned with glowing red and green jewels. Where his boots ended at the knees, he had a knee-guard on them shaped like a triangle with a green and red jewel on each. The back of his jacket had slits in them for some reason. His helmet was sleeker in design and had openings on the top, revealing his new wolf ears while his wolf tail twitched. Sonic X just chuckled while Cyber tilted her head at him.

"But Kamikaze-kun is a hedgehog, not a wolf," Cyber spoke, a bit confused.

"That's because his past life was Sonic the Hedgehog," Rockman replied, "My past life was Hub Hikari."

"Me?" Hub exclaimed.

"Hub-kun?" Mirajane gawked.

"A pleasure to meet you in person, Sonic X," Rockman said before he received a bop on the head by the older NetNavi (in terms of the age of their souls).

"And _that_ is for some of the insults you put on me during video chats," Sonic X said, "The rest I'll be payin' ya back for later."

"Why you…You know what, I won't say anything," Rockman said, "I passed by Omega-Xis and WarRock as they were going through a wall."

"Where'd they go?"

"There," Rockman replied as he pointed at the two Omega-Xis as they were doing a Homer Simpson on one another.

"Blatherin' Blatherskites…" Ryuu muttered as he dropped the other two Lans, "Okay, names?"

"Lan," the short-haired Lan replied.

"Netto," the longer-haired Lan grinned.

"Ryuu. You two won't try pinning each other again, right?" Ryuu asked.

"You ain't our pop," Netto said before flinching as the two nearly stopped breathing at the KI released from Ryuu's uncaring, cold look.

"_Never_ say that near me again," Ryuu let out in a silent growl before the KI stopped, no one having felt it but the two of them.

"Oh yeah…I…I'm sorry," Netto apologized, "I forgot about…that. I completely overstepped my boundary."

"What do you-oh yeah…"

"Don't pity us," Ryuu sighed, "He's gone, but never forgotten. Especially with his last gift; Rush."

"Rush?" Lan repeated, thinking of a small, anthromorphic, multiple shades of brown dog with a red collar.

"Him," Ryuu replied, pointing at the small puppy on Cyber's head, happily wagging his tail as Sonia had scratched his right ear.

"Ah…So our sibling from an alternate reality has revealed himself to our presence at last," a voice said, "Strange that the scanners cannot even sense you, almost as if your existence and nonexistence is null and void."

"He means that you showed up here at last and that our scanners can't tell if you're here or not," A second voice said.

Four poofs of smoke appeared before revealing four figures. Two had raven-black hair while the other two had blond, spiky hair. The shorter of the blonds wore a black shirt with and orange swirl on it, a pair of orange pants with black flames, and a black jacket with flame patterns on the bottom half of it. His hair had two parts of it going down the sides of his face as bangs. He donned black fingerless gloves with orange metal on the back while his sandals were black. The seemingly older of the two raven-haired males wore a lab coat, but now wore a red shirt and black jeans. His arms were covered in strange seals and two devices. His shoes had been altered and now had neon-red, glowing soles. His hair had extended to halfway down his back and done in a ponytail. His glasses had a glowing red device beside the left lens. The other blond had nine tails and blond fox ears and wore a standard Konoha-Shinobi uniform and a flak jacket with two bands each on both of his sleeves. He also wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back. The last of them had taken to wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a NaviMark resembling a white and red fan on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a red rope belt around his waist. On his head was a black visor that seemed more advance than anything the others had seen. Ryuu just laughed as he looked at the last of them.

"Shinobi? I saw you being attacked by Jenny at Smash World a few years back!" Lan laughed.

"Oi! That cat is insane!" Shinobi snapped as he waved his fist.

"Especially having a year-old girl," Maylu giggled.

"Jenny had a kid?" Ryuu asked.

"Hai, Ryuu-kun," Maylu replied, "Her name is May and she's also Valor's daughter."

"When did…?"

"Three months before we were kidnapped by the Absolute Hunters," Maylu replied, "Really nice, too. Terios Shadow took Roll-chan out of the PeT to be a Bridesmaid for Jenny."

"Ah…" Ryuu nodded.

"Get back here!"

"Run!"

Two figures ran into the room, startling Ashe and Grey. It was them, but different as well. The other Grey wore a red T-shirt that was ripped on the back. His plugs were still there and he had a new scar on his forehead. He also wore jeans that were a little baggy on him, but still allowed for movement in a fight. The other Ashe had cut her hair a little shorter, so that it stopped at her shoulders when tied up. She had her original clothes, but the sleeves and legs had become longer and a little looser on her. The two stopped when they saw Pandora.

"What? P-Pandora?" the other Ashe gasped.

"Oh man…" the other Grey gulped as a Model A, who had three extra spikes on his form and the blue on his 'body' had changed to white, and the spikes a green color, floated out of his pocket.

-Weird…She's not pale and she's not fused to her Model W- the other Model A noted.

"Oi! Quit lookin' at Pan-chan like she was out to kill ya," Ashe snapped as she pecked Pandora on the cheek, making the three stare at the sight in shock.

"Y-y-y-y…" the other Grey stammered, looking back and forth from his Ashe and the Ashe currently winking at Ace and Pandora.

"I'm not a lesbian!" his Ashe snapped, slugging him on the head.

"Neither am I. I'm a bisexual," Ashe grinned.

"What?" the other Ashe screamed before fainting.

-…That went well- Model A laughed.

-Oh, yeah!- the other Model A snickered –Hiya! You're me, right?-

-Yep! But I kinda like Model Axl while we're here, okay?-

-Sure!-

"I guess our Biometals get along nicely," Grey grinned before giving a kind bow to his other self, "I guess you can call me 'Gray' while we're here. Along with my sister being called 'Ash.'"

"Okay," the other Grey replied, bowing as well, "Uh, Gray? You do realize your sis is…"

"I know. I'm okay with it. Pan-neechan is actually a fun-loving girl like Ashe-neechan once we broke her shell."

"P-Pan-neechan?" Grey blushed before Viral pulled him to the side.

"Ashe, Pandora, and the guy in the orange cowboy hat are in a threesome relationship," Viral whispered, "But they've agreed to not make it official until all this is said and done. They will date and…other things. But they won't admit to it."

"R-Right…" Grey nodded as he looked at Gray once Viral had let him go.

"Oh…I just had a nightmare. This other me was a lesbian," Ashe said as she came to.

"I told ya, I'm a bisexual and proud of it!" Ash snapped.

"But, I, you, me…_How_?" Ashe screamed.

"Take two girls who love the same guy, add the guy who loves them both yet didn't understand that they loved him, add nearly two years and a night of good stuff, and it happens," Ash replied, "Right, Pan-chan?"

"Yep!" Pandora giggled, "But there are children present, remember? We don't want Cyber-chan's Right Hook."

"Oh, yeah…Sorry, CC!" Ash apologized to the glaring mother, tapping her left foot with her arms crossed (luckily having Misora hold the baby carrier with her twins in it).

"I'll let it go…for now," Cyber replied, "And call me 'CC' again and I will give you my Right Hook. Along with the left."

"Yes, Boss Lady!" Ash saluted.

"Boss Lady?" Ashe repeated.

"Trust me, most of us call her that for a good reason; she's a force to be reckoned with when she wants to be," Gray whispered.

"…What's with the basket?" Ashe asked, finally noticing the baby carrier.

"Oi…" Gray and Grey sighed.

"These are my little angels; Volt and Jazz," Cyber giggled as she took out the twins.

"B-Babies?" Ashe gawked before thinking about it for a few moments, tapping her chin, "That explains the Nursery…"

"I see Rockman-san gave you the request," Cyber said.

"Yeah. Thank Arceus that some of us know Chaos Control," Max said, looking over at Megaman and Rockman.

_ 'I'm actually proud of my students,'_ Terios Shadow thought before glaring at Sonic X, who was busy talking with the two versions of him and Hub with Hub talking as well.

"So you're part dragon?" Megaman asked.

"Yep! Wanna see it in a fight?"

"Uh…maybe later, Hub," Rockman replied, "Hey, Sonic X?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with Ryuu-san? I can't sense anything. It's like he doesn't exist," Rockman pondered, "It's like I'm trying to sense Dai."

"It has something to do with their training," Sonic X replied, "The only time you do sense him is in fights or when he uses his abilities. And even then with the latter, he's able to direct it at someone and leave the others unknowing of what he just used if it involves using his energy to intimidate someone like using Haōshoku Haki."

"What's that?" Megaman asked.

"It's something very, _very_ rare. But I can teach you both about the first two of the three," Sonic X replied.

"We finally found some eggnog!" two voices called.

"Yeah. And all it took was a trip to the North Pole of this Zone," a third voice complained, "My parts are still frozen over!"

Everyone turned to the door and Maylu, Ash, Gray, and Cyber blinked. It was Model Axl's original self, Axl, along with another Maylu and Roll. Albeit the other Roll's hair was a bit shorter and missing the antennae of her still-worn helmet and the bow Sonic X just loved seeing on his soon-to-be-wife. The person who looked like Axl's form was all black and his armor was slim. His shoulder armor was sleeked downwards, his elbow armor almost nonexistent. The lower half of his armor was still the same from what Model Axl remembered about his old Reploid body, but his helmet had been shortened and now completely covered both sides of his head, leaving none of his hair to hang out. The other Maylu wore the outfit she used to wear, but the skirt was long with the shirt having sleeves ending at the elbows with the vest opened. Ryuu looked back and forth at the two Maylu for a few minutes until his hair spun around his head a few times. He sighed before it re-fixed itself. Max noted that his hair seemed to act a bit like an ink-like substance when it fixed itself.

"Hello, you must be Meiru-Koishii's Zone Double of this Zone," Ryuu kneeled, "My name is Ryuu while we're here."

"Meiru?" the other Maylu repeated.

"That would be me," Maylu replied as she walked over and curtsied, making the other Maylu a bit embarrassed and jealous at her figure.

-You're…me?- Model Axl asked as he floated around the Axl.

"Yeah. But I'm called 'Tomari Axl,'" he replied.

-I like…- Model Axl noted.

"Oh, you must be the me of this Zone," Cyber giggled, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Roll giggled, "But, uh, how are we going to call each other?"

"Oh, I go by my middle name; Cyber," Cyber replied as Volt cooed, "Oh, and these are my little angels, Volt and Jazz."

"Aw…They're so adorable," Roll cooed.

"Aren't they? Oh, Jazz has her father's hair and my eyes, while Volt has my hair. We're still a bit confused about the red eyes, though…"

"Wait. Who is their father?"

"Why, Kamikaze-kun of course," Cyber replied, looking over at Sonic X, who was looking around.

"Eh? Y-You mean that in your Zone, we're…?"

"We're not married just yet, but we planned on having children ever since we were engaged," Cyber replied, "And that was two-three years before we had these two."

"Really…?" _'She's so lucky…'_ Roll thought, recalling how her Zone's Megaman was a bit afraid of girls right now due to having someone give him the talk and going into too much detail.

"Would you like to hold one?" Cyber offered.

"N-Nani?" Roll gasped as Cyber handed her Volt.

"It's okay. Just hold him like this," Cyber explained as she showed Roll how to hold a baby, "Make sure the head is elevated and keep him close so he doesn't fall."

Roll managed to get it right after a few tries. She looked down at the infant's face, who was looking up at her. Volt giggled in her holding and nuzzled into her, sighing softly-almost like a yawn.

"Aw…They're getting sleepy," Cyber giggled.

"Any reason for the eggnog?" Tomari Axl asked as he held up a canister of it.

"Evil, evil drink," Sonic X and Cyber accused, both pointing a finger at it.

"Uh…"  
"Someone spiked it once at a party, they got drunk, and lost their virginities. It's biting them in the bum since their kids can't drink breast milk and can only drink eggnog," Ace explained, making those on Max's team currently in the room not help but sweatdrop at that.

"Will!"

Everyone turned to see a young woman in the doorway of the main living room as she tackled Will to the ground in a hug. She had pink hair that stopped at her mid-back. She wore straight blue jeans with a white belt, a blue T-Shirt, and a pink purse on her right shoulder. Mirajane noted the strange device on her belt that resembled a dragon's head.

"Kassie," Will smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the girl, holding her close…until he looked in surprise as she punched him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ leave without saying goodbye, you jerk!" Kassie demanded, fighting back tears.

Will looked at her with his expression softening. He gently pulled her head into his chest.

"Sorry, Kass," he whispered into her ear before she pulled back and noted one thing.

"Who gave you that scar?" she asked.

"Uh, training accident?" Will chuckled nervously, his finger tracing the scar.

"Will…who?"

"Er…that would be my fault, you see," Viral said.

Kassie got up, walking over to him. He looked down at her. He wasn't afraid of death. He had a get-out-of-death lifetime pass due to his body.

"We had a slight…mishap in training. And that scar is an unfortunate result," Viral continued as Kassie looked between him and Will before closing her eyes, sighing.

"Fine. But next time you hurt him," she said, drawing her fist back, while Viral just looked at her, unimpressed, "I'm going to do a lot worse than this. Even if you are immortal." She then punched him, her fists coated in flames, while Viral went flying through walls, eventually stopping _outside_of the HQ, landing among a row of garbage cans. His eyes were spinning as he stood up, staggering back and forth, while the guys of Team Ryuusei looked between Cyber, Kassie, and then to Max.

"Er, no, I don't think they're related," Max replied to the unasked question, rubbing the back of his head, "But, uh, you know the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath?' Well, in Kass's case, that's about as furious as it gets…and that's outside of Megamerge…hmmm…maybe I shouldn't have let Kishi give her Zone Energy lessons…"

"Oh, Max-san…~!" Cyber called out sweetly, making everyone there that was male gulp, knowing that tone perfectly well, "Did you not hear the advise Kamikaze-kun was giving earlier?"

* * *

Will sighed as he rubbed his new black eye. He had not expected to go through the entire HQ from her Right Hook. Then again…they _did_ warn him about that. DaiRyuuseiKnight approached him.

"Hello," DaiRyuuseiKnight greeted.

"Hey, you two," Max greeted before seeing the pink Ultima on DaiRyuuseiKnight's left hand, "Uh…?"

"Nurse Ultima," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained.

He tapped Max's black eye with the glowing hand. Within seconds, the black eye healed up. DaiRyuuseiKnight replaced himself with Dai, who quickly put her clothes on as Max looked away.

"Sorry about that," Dai apologized, "It's annoying to me as well."

"Hey, Dai?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh…What happened to Ryuu? When I first met him as a Temporal Trophy, I could feel the power roaring off him. But now…"

"It is because of _what_ he has fused with," Dai replied, "You see, he told me stories of this realm known as 'Wasteland' where all those forgotten live."

"Forgotten?"

"Yes. When no one remembers you anymore, you end up there," Dai explained, "It was there that he bonded with a being I have seen with him in my time. It is a part of him just as he is a part of it."

"Wh…What is it?"

"It is a being who does not exist yet does exist like myself," Dai replied, "Those who are like that have no energy to be sensed unless an ability is used or if they are in battle. All I can say is that you'll need to look at the things art is made of if you want to better understand."

"Wait…Is…Is that why you're able to work with Ultima Energy?"

"No. You see, I was born in the Nevermore, the thing that doesn't exist and doesn't nonsexist if we fail to stop the Absolute Hunters. I was the only one born then. Those born there do not exist nor non-exist. That was because of…Spiral Nemesis."

"Spiral Nemesis?" Max gulped.

"Yes. It…It is something that pains me to talk about," Dai replied.

"I see…I won't try to pry anything out of you, Dai," Max said, "But you'll have to let it out sooner or later."

"Right…"

"Good. Now then, does anyone else but your 'Uncle Lan' know about your two genders in your team?"

"No," Dai replied, "I'm planning on telling them it once we get something done with."

"And that would be…?"

"Choosing which Omega-Xis is going to be called 'WarRock,'" Dai replied, earning a laugh from Max.

"You got any ideas?"

"Yep!" Dai replied as she changed with DaiRyuuseiKnight, "A battle between them and their partners."

"What?" Max exclaimed.

"They are both warriors, Max," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "Therefore, it is only natural the stronger of the two decides who has which name. However, if it comes down to speed…Subaru may have them beat."

"Right. I'll see if Chaud will…" Max began.

"I have checked with Palkia-dono already. There are no Blanket Zones right now."

"Aw man…Then how the hell are we going to let those two fight and _not_ destroy the base?"

"…A BattleZone."

"BattleZone?" Max repeated as DaiRyuuseiKnight took out a card.

"Battle Key, Tensou!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he pushed '9-0-9' on his EnergyCellular.

_-Summon! Battle Key!-_

Before him, a sphere of blue and red energy spun around. It parted to reveal a strange item. It resembled a plate of sorts with nine sides and resembled a bit like an arrow. In the center of it was a strange set of markings.

"This is where they will fight," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "Assemble everyone outside. This will be a good way to break the ice, and the possible tension, between our two teams. If you run into Subaru, ask him to take out his Expressroid. I will need to borrow it in order to access the BattleZone."

"Why not use my Portal Sword?"

"BattleZones were created by the Tao Trio before they created Arceus," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "They made it so one needs two things to enter them; a vehicle with speed and power and a Battle Key. However, a Stormshock can also be used in replacement for a Battle Key."

"BattleZone? Battle Key? Stormshock? Man…I keep learning new things about those three when I'm around you two, Dai," Max chuckled, "Next you'll be telling me that you met them in person."

"…"

"…It was joke," Max sighed in annoyance before he went off to get everyone.

"Ah…"

"But the barrier…"

"The BattleZones exist within Zones. This Battle Key is connected to this Zone and this Zone alone right now," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied as he walked out, vanishing in a swirl of Magma Ultima, leaving a few scorch marks on the floor. Max stared at the marks and sighed.

"And that's repair number nine thousand, three hundred, and eighty-three," he said to himself, "Ah, well. Could be worse," he shrugged, looking up to the ceiling, where a patch of it seemed newer than the rest of area surrounding it. "It could be like the time J and I found this old place…"

* * *

"Oi, Lan look-alike!"

Ryuu turned from talking with Lan and Netto to see a figure approach. Ryuu looked him over a bit, noting he looked like Bass back at the Smash Tournament. However, he was missing the cloak and his scar, replacing the tattered cloak with a trenchcoat. His NaviMark resembled a lowercase 'F' with the bar in it being two spikes and the bottom part was curved a bit back instead of being blank.

"You the one who gave Blade the…bum leg?"

"Er, yes, but I'm not sure why yo-" Ryuu began.

"Well, I'm Beamer, also a close friend of Blademan," Beamer said.

_'Uh oh…'_ Ryuu thought.

"And for putting him in his place, you can come by anytime for free curry!" Beamer laughed, shaking the stunned Ryuu's hand.

_'F-Free curry…?'_ Ryuu thought.

"Ah, there you are!"

Beamer turned around and gawked. Rayne and Turbo approached him. Rayne simply giggled at him. Lan and Netto just blinked at them before looking at Ryuu, who was still in place.

"R-Rayne? Turbo?" Beamer asked, pushing his open jaw up with his right hand.

"Yep! The…er, actually, I suppose I can't say the one and only, huh?" Rayne said with a laugh before she looked at Ryuu, whose hand was still stuck out, as Lan and Netto poked him with sticks, "Er…What did you do to Boss-I mean!-Ryuu-san?"

"Huh? Oh, that's the kid's name? Ah, I didn't do a thing…well, other than offer free curry at my restaurant for life. Anyways, I've been meaning to get a hold of you for a time."

"I was wondering if you'd work/offer me work for a time here," Beamer and Rayne said at the same time, respectively, before they stopped and then laughed.

"If you're wanting to work, I'm offering," Beamer said.

"And if you're offering, I'm working," Rayne replied, the two shaking hands, "Hey, does J.T. still suck at cooking?"

Beamer hung his head, sighing. He didn't want to admit it, but yes. He nearly burned water the last time he cooked.

"I guess so. Well then, it's a good thing I'm here for a while!" Rayne grinned, "Hey, you think a friend of mine could also help here? He's worked at a six-stared restaurant as head chef."

"H-Head chef of a _six-_starred restaurant?" Beamer gasped, "Well, let's meet him!"

"He brought along his most famous recipe for you to try as well," Turbo said before turning to the door, "Komatsu, come in!"

"Coming!" Komatsu called as he walked in, carrying a pot, followed by Toriko, drooling a near-river.

_'…What is with his nose?'_ Beamer thought as he saw Komatsu's nose and its visible nostrils.

"Toriko, what are you doing here?" Rayne asked.

"At first, it was to try out this 'Flamer' thing you talked about," Toriko replied as he tried to wipe the drool off his face, "But now Komatsu's brought _it_."

"It? What's it?" Beamer asked.

"Oi, guys, you've got to try this!" Toriko waved over to Lan and Netto, who were dragging Ryuu up, "Curry Coma?"

"You know this?" Lan asked.

"Yep. He did this once he learned my world had a river made of curry-and there those two go," Toriko laughed as he saw Netto and Lan enter the same trance as Ryuu, "Now they're in the Land of Curry!"

"I'll snap 'em out," Rayne said as she rose her left leg, "Smelling Salt Cracker!"

With the, she delivered three kicks to their nostrils. All three had their eyes widened before screaming out in pain. They grasped their noses and collapsed to the ground, running around in a circle on the floor, whooping like a certain member of the Three Stooges.

"Not bad…Not bad at all," Beamer grinned before turning to Komatsu, "Okay, what's in the pot?"

"It's called 'Century Soup,'" Komatsu replied, making Beamer gawk.

"C-Century Soup? _The_ Century Soup!" Beamer gapsed, "You mean _you_ can make that delicacy?" _'Now I'm glad the others are having a day off…!'_

"Y-y-y-y-yes!" Komatsu yelped in fear, his eyes bugging out with his lips puckered out in fear.

"Century Soup?" the three versions of Lan Hikari repeated.

"It is only the greatest soup in existence!" Beamer explained, drooling a bit, "It's said it is the perfect blend of countless ingredients! They say that it can be naturally made one every century!"

"However…Toriko and these guys who were after it kinda…destroyed it in our Zone…" Komatsu chuckled nervously.

"Oh, come on…" Beamer groaned.

"But that's why Komatsu can easily remake it. He actually remembered all the ingredients from just _tasting_ the last of what was made frm that tower of ice it was made in!" Toriko grinned as he patted Komatsu's shoulder after he put the pot on a table.

"You guys can eat this as well," Komatsu offered.

"Really? Thanks, Komatsu," Ryuu grinned as everyone quickly sat at the table with Rayne pulling out clean bowls for them to pour the soup into.

"Now then, everyone, the Century Soup…!" Komatsu began.

"Bon Appetit!" Rayne finished as Toriko put his hands together in a prayer-like fashion.

_'Itadakimasu—' _Toriko thought.

With that, Beamer opened the lid of the pot. Everyone awed at what they saw in the pot. It was crystal clear, almost as if it wasn't there, but they could all faintly see it from their trainings. Suddenly, an aurora emanated from it.

"It's the aurora~!" Beamer awed, tears nearly coming to his eyes.

Komatsu and Rayne poured the soup into each bowl and handed it to everyone. The two sat down with their own bowls. Each one took a spoon-full of it. Beamer was the first to sip it…and bit down.

_'What the…I just bit it…The taste is so rich I thought I was putting a hamburger steak into my mouth…The kinds and numbers, 'savoriness' are packed, together with all expenses taken…Yet it's easy to eat and swallow…It feels like the thick layers that had accumulated since ancient times are gradually coming undone and spreading around the inside of my mouth. Primitive senses up until then been sleeping up until now are waking up little by little…'_

He proceeded to swallow it. His head tilted back a little, a look of solemn on his visage. He uttered one word, barely heard by even the most sensitive ears there; 'yum.'

_'It's an ancient taste and yet…somehow it's fresh…what an incredible feeling of satisfaction…This is Century Soup!'_ Beamer thought as his eyes and mouth began to twitch slightly, _'Wh…What's this! The corners of my eyes are…lowering, and the corners of my mouth are rising…? I can't stop making this face that's trying to become a 'smile…!' It's too delicious…It's too satisfying…I'm totally grinning~~!'_

With that, he proceeded to give off the goofiest, most satisfied grin he ever gave. Within seconds of tasting, everyone was giving the goofiest of satisfied grins, all drooling. Suddenly, they all noticed each other and began to laugh.

"What weird faces~~~~!" Ryuu laughed.

"Wahahaha!" Toriko laughed.

"What is that?" Netto exclaimed happily as he pointed at Turbo.

"Even Beamer!" Lan laughed.

"And _this_ is why it's on my Full-Course!" Toriko grinned as everyone effects of eating the Century Soup's first bite died down.

"Komatsu, you got the job!" Beamer grinned before the door's normal ring was heard and made them turn to see Meiru walk over.

"Max…Max-san told me…"

"Meiru-Koishii, what's wrong?" Ryuu asked.

"Here; drink some of this soup," Lan offered.

"Arigatou, Lan-san," Meiru said before drinking some of the soup and getting the face, making nearly everyone start to laugh.

"Meiru-chan, what did Max want?" Ryuu asked once the effects of the soup stopped.

"Max-san said to tell everyone in our two teams to meet up outside the city as soon as possible," Meiru replied before giving a small smirk, "But…I'm sure they can wait until the soup's gone."

"A woman who's not only got a good figure, but also a brain. Kid, you got the perfect woman in my opinion…although, there is the knowledge o if she can cook or not," Beamer grinned, earning a ladle to the face thrown by a blushing, embarrassed Meiru.

"B-Baka!" Meiru exclaimed as Beamer picked up the ladle.

"Okay...Ow?"

* * *

Max took a look at his watch, looking back up at the setting sun.

"Damn…" he muttered, "Knew I should've made sure they at least got out of the HQ before running a few laps here."

He looked up, sensing a huge mass of Zone Energy coming toward him, though there was a bare spot, who he assumed to be Ryuu, as he was the only he couldn't sense, next to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, but those two were already standing beside him, watching the setting sun.

"Sorry we're here a little late," Lan apologized, his hands on his knees, "But it didn't help matters any that you guys didn't give us any specific directions other than meet in the desert."

"Oh…my bad," Max chuckled embarrassingly, rubbing a hand behind the back of his head, "Anyways, you guys got what's needed?"

"Right here," Subaru said, holding up a card.

On the card was a picture of a bullet train with two eyes. He handed the card to DaiRyuuseiKnight, who took it, nodding. His hand began to glow with a white and black energy. Suddenly, the energy coated the card and created a new one. He caught the other card and gave the original back to Subaru. Max and Ryuu noted the card's back was pitch black with a white '949' on the center. He flipped open the EnergyCellular, getting a 'Gotcha' from it. He slid the card into it.

"Change Card. Tensou!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he pressed the three numbers and then closing it.

_-Change! Railion!-_

DaiRyuuseiKnight glowed before transforming into the main engine of a train. The engine was pure black with bits of white metal on it, such as on the front and sides. On the front of the engine were two blue crystals that resembled narrowed eyes. From the back of it, four cabins materialized. Everyone jumped back as the train increased to ten-fold the size of a normal train. The Battle Key glowed before attaching itself to the front of the vehicle.

"All aboard!" a familiar voice called from one of the carts.

Everyone turned to the voice and saw it was Dai. She was wearing a black and white conductor's outfit that hugged her in a few places. Ryuu knew he'd have to have a little talk with his niece about her choice in clothing eventually…He just didn't want to end up getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Downloadion's tail…again. Everyone quickly went into the cabin and awed. It was a luxurious cabin with white and black velvet everywhere with a few impressive paintings of the Tao Trio and various Duel Monster and Pokemon.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Oh…I'm, uh…An AI program Railion made," Dai replied.

Max opened his mouth to argue when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ryuu had placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head at him.

"They don't know and she wants to tell them herself," Ryuu whispered.

Max blinked before nodding. Everyone quickly went about and sat in one of the seats there. Dai made sure to fasten the twins tightly into a special seat made for the baby carrier while Cyber and Sonic X sat at the left side of the carrier, Cyber resting her head on Sonic X's shoulder with a soft smile. Terios Shadow's left eye twitched in annoyance. He just had to deal with it until the wedding…and he couldn't. Dai, fortunately, had foreseen this and proceeded to scratch his left ear. This resulted in him collapsing into his seat, purring. Everyone but the couple with twins stared at the sight before some of them began to snicker to themselves.

"I'll kill you for snickering at me later…" Terios Shadow said between purrs, making them pale, before Dai went into the engine room and came out.

"Umm…DaiRyuuseiKnight cannot drive himself in this form unless he is changing into its fighter mode," Dai explained, sweatdropping a bit.

"Don't worry, I have a friend who could help," Ryuu said.

"Who?" Kir asked.

Ryuu didn't reply as he pulled out a sword, sheathed in a baby-blue and gold sheath, and a small, red locket shaped like a heart. Everyone watched in awe as the sheath changed into ocean-blue paint and changed into a new sword. The blade was gold, silver, and white with glowing blue markings. The shaft displayed two hearts-one made of gold and the other made of the glowing blue-, and its handle bore two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprised the other's handle. The teeth were fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for 'light' (光). The area connecting his guard to his blade was a jewel resembling a glowing, ocean-blue heart. It had a chain, though it was silver and thin. The end of it had a charm resembling a hear with the Kanji for 'Maylu' on it.

"This…is Oathkeeper," Ryuu said.

"A Keyblade?" Kassie pondered.

"It is not a Keyblade!" Ryuu snapped before collecting himself, "My bad…Just a bit annoyed by that. Oathkeeper isn't a Keyblade, but my Paint Brush. And as for the locket, I call it the 'Forgotten Heart.'"

"The Forgotten Heart?" Scar repeated.

"Yep. Now watch…and be amazed," Ryuu grinned, "Powers of Paint, allow this one to regain their Heart. Unleash the power and create the Life! Let's go, Launchpad McQuack!"

With that, he tossed the Forgotten Heart into the air. He grasped Oathkeeper with both his hands and preformed a simple vertical slash. The 'key' part of the blade hit the Forgotten Heart, releasing a blue light. Oathkeeper transformed into Paint before engulfing the Forgotten Heart. Instantly, the Paint changed into a tall figure, going up to Toriko's shoulders. He seemed strong at first glance. He was covered in white feathers and was an anthromorphic duck. He had an orange bill and black eyes. He wore a brown pilot's outfit and brown boots resembling webbed feet. He also had a tuff of orange hair sticking out the front of his pilot's hat.

"Hey there, LH!" the figure greeted as he pulled Ryuu into a bear hug.

"Launchpad…can't…breathe…!" Ryuu gasped out.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, LH," Launchpad apologized, releasing Ryuu, before seeing Lan and Netto, "Huh? I'm seeing triplets!"

"You're not, LP," Ryuu replied, "I'll explain while we're in the engine room. We need you to drive this train."

"Really? Never drove a train before, but I took a crash course in train piloting," Launchpad chuckled as Ryuu and him went into the engine room.

"Uh…What was that?" Max asked, _'Weird…Didn't feel anything from that guy…Almost like Dai and Ryuu…'_

"He's a Forgotten One," Meiru explained, looking down at the floor with a sad expression, "When one is considered a Forgotten One, it means that they have lost their Heart."

"Their Heart?" Maylu repeated.

"Hai. Ryuu-kun told me about this realm he went to. He called it the 'Cartoon Wasteland,'" Meiru explained, "Those that live there have no Heart and cannot leave there. But the Forgotten Heart…it gives them a Heart until he recalls it."

"And you know this…how?" the Prime Zone's Omega-Xis asked.

"I was lucky enough to meet their ruler of that place; Oswald the Lucky Rabbit," Meiru replied.

"Hey, Max! I think we'll need a bit of help here," Ryuu said before dragging him into the engine room.

"Any reason why you took me out of there?" Max asked.

"Yeah; it needs three people-well, two people and a duck-to operate it. One driving and two generating energy to fuel it," Ryuu explained.

He motioned to the engine room. Max looked around. It seemed to be more like a plane's cockpit, but with three seats instead of two. In front of the left and right seats were strange devices while the middle seat had a steering wheel, which Launchpad was sitting in and reading a book. Max sweatdropped as he saw its title; How To Drive A Train For Dummies.

"Are you _sure_ he's the only guy who can pilot this?" Max whispered.

"Trust me. He's a great driver," Ryuu replied, "I feel more safe with him driving than anyone else."

"Okay…" Max gulped, "So what do we do?"

"You sit in the free seats and hook yourselves up to Railion," Dai explained.

She ushered the two to the seats. She then attached a strange set of cuffs that were connected to Railion by cables to their arms. Instantly, a white energy seeped through the cables and into Railion. Launchpad put on his pilot goggles.

"Hang on, everyone! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" Launchpad declared.

With that, the engine of Railion let out a whistle and blast of steam. Slowly the vehicle began to move ahead. It soon accelerated to a high speed, yet no one felt the change in speed inside the vehicle. The Battle Key shot ahead of Railion and created a giant, swirling vortex. The giant vehicle went right through the portal and emerged in a large forest-like area with the plants as big as Railion's engine. Max screamed as Ryuu and Dai laughed.

"Faster, Launchpad, faster!" Ryuu cheered.

"Slower, Launchpad, slower!" Max yelped as they barely dodged a giant tree.

"Attention, passengers, this is your captain Launchpad speaking," Launchpad said into the intercom, "We're in the, uh, wherever we're supposed to be I guess. However, please remain seated until the vehicle has come to a complete stop."

"You're not helping me feel better about this, Launchpad!" Max shouted as they barely dodged a giant falling acorn, "Was that acorn the size of an elephant?"

"Oh boy…" Launchpad gulped.

With that, Railion impacted with a baby tree. The back cabins rose up a few meters before falling down in a straight line. The doors opened and Max dashed out, kissing the ground, as the others got off.

"It wasn't that bad," Ryuu said, "Thanks, LP."

"No prob, LH," Launchpad replied.

"Tell the others I said 'hi,'" Ryuu grinned before Launchapd turned back into Oathkeeper and the Forgotten Heart.

_-Change. DaiRyuuseiKnight!-_

"It was not that bad," DaiRyuuseiKnight said to Max.

"We crashed into a baby tree the size of a Blue Whale!" Max snapped, pointing at the giant sapling with a Railion-shaped imprint of it.

"We crashed?" Roll asked, earning a groan form Max.

"The cabins were perfectly safe and have their own artificial gravity," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained before looking around, noting the tree sapling was the only thing in the clearing, "This is perfect for the spar."

"Uh…spar?" Geo and Subaru asked, the teams confused.

"Yes," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "In order to decide which Omega-Xis gets to keep his name, you two will fight with them to determine who gets which name. It's as simple as that."

"But…" both began before their wave partners spoke up.

"Agreed!" the two EM beings barked, glaring at each other.

Geo and Subaru sighed. They just knew their Omega-Xis would do something like this. Everyone else sweatdropped at the two glaring wave partners, sparks emanating from their eyes and colliding with one another.

"Fine…" Geo rubbed the bridge of his nose, "EM Wave Change! Geo, On Air!"

Subaru and his Omega-Xis took note of Geo and his Omega-Xis's Wave change. Aside frm the bulkier armor, it looked pretty much like their original one.

"Berserk Magician!"

The two blinked as they saw his armor change. It had become bulkier, like a knight, yet also made of an icy-blue material. He also had wings and a blade seemingly a fusion of lightning and ice. Geo looked at Subaru and his Omega-Xis, waiting for them to Wave Change.

"Yo, Subaru, wanna go at them together or separate?" Subaru's Omega-Xis asked.

"I say together," Subaru replied, "They're going with their Wave Change, so we'll go out with ours. EM Wave Change! On the Air!"

Subaru's Omega-Xis roared before engulfing Subaru in his EM Radiation. The radiation parted and Geo looked at him. His armor was slightly bulkier, yet sleeker than his own. He did have to note his back and shoulders didn't have armor, just the jumpsuit. Subaru smirked at him as he rose his right fist outwards to his right.

"You're wondering why I'm missing shoulder guards and back armor, right? It's because Jazz taught me something that causes anything on my back and shoulders to be destroyed," Subaru explained, "In this technique's complete form, the user is covered in highly-compressed Kido on his or her back and shoulders. Then by exploding that Kido, he or she pounds it into the arms and legs to fight. In other words, when the technique is utilized, the back and shoulder fabric are simultaneously blown away."

"Jazz?" Sonia repeated, looking at the baby girl, drinking a bottle of eggnog in Sonic X's arms.

"The Jazz from twenty years from now," Ryuu replied.

"Shunkō is the technique's name and she made sure the two of us learned how to perform it individually and united," Subaru continued as a white aura emerged from him.

Suddenly, the white aura began to release sparks of white lightning. His body tensed as the lightning ripped along the ground around him, breaking it apart and causing it to float around and break apart further around him. It flew away from him before calming down and leaving the aura and a few strands of the white lightning emanating from him.

"Oh well. The truth is I didn't come here to do any fighting, especially with this technique," Subaru continued before entering a lowering his right arm and holding his left one up in a 'come on' gesture, "Be careful, Geo Stellar. We can't completely control this technique yet."

He then made a simple flick with his left hand and Geo flinched as his world was filled with the aura and lightning. It receded back into Subaru to reveal a path between him and Geo made in the ground by the attack, branching off into the paths mere feet before Geo.

"Please do not falter or hold back in fighting us, Geo. For if you do…" Subaru advised as the aura and lightning returned, "…It could be your end."

**

* * *

Me: In a new Zone, Team Dai Ryuusei is surprised at learning of them staying with Zone Doubles of themselves, each with their own training and lives. However, due to teh two Omega-Xis, a battle has formed. Who will win? Find out, next time.**


	94. RTTZ: Subaru VS Geo! Intruders!

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones. New Opening: 1 Chapter**

**

* * *

(Music Start!)**

***A scroll up of Ace, sleeping on the grass with his hat over his face, was made when the wind picked up***

**Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***Ace woke up with a start as the hat flew off into the air as the camera followed it up, panning upwards towards the sky, revealing the title appearing in a swirl of black and white energy. The title was altered with Zekrom on the left and Reshiram on the right with Kyurem at the top, all three either black, white, or gray completely with the words 'Yin-Yang Chronicles' below the title in black and white. The screen panned down to Ace running up to everyone, enjoying a bit of festivities*  
Hajimatta bakari no nagai tabi. (Our long journey has just begun.)**

***It cut to Ace as he began to use his Akuma no Mi to try to get his hat when Pandora caught it with Ashe and both gave it to the grinning Ace, the girls blushing while Yuck rolled his eyes as he resumed sleeping under the shade of a tree***

**Yuki to ai to yuujou to. (Courage, love, friendship)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Rayne and Komatsu preparing a giant, decorated cake for everyone while Inuyasha and Toriko were having an**

**eating contest nearby with Wulf being the referee and Turbo being the counter by using the Pickmonz as DaiRyuuseiKnight stared out at the sea*  
Sukoshi no asobigokoro dake (and a little bit of playfulness)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Will talking with Onii-San before a blackboard with various designs, the Gunmen of Ashe, Pandora, and Ace nearby, all standing and wearing Hawaiian shirts someone had made for their sizes, while Kojirou worked on Ballistamon. Onii-San wrote something with a diagram on the board, slightly altering the current design on the board a little. Will grinned and nodded*  
mochi tsuzukete iyou (these are the things will hold on to forever.)**

***It cut to a side-scrolling of Grey and Armaldo-Dinobot playing Go with Megaman X, Gwen, Dorulumon, Taiki, Agumon X, Marcus, Akari, Ben, and Kevin watching. Grey turned over Armaldo-Dinobot's black pieces to reveal a white underside, showing he had won them…along with the majority of the Go board. Armaldo-Dinobot growled silently while glaring at Grey while Megaman X just patted the loser's back*  
Bokura wa chikyuu no hitokakera (We're all fragments of the Earth)**

***It cut to a side-scroll of Ruka conducting a Sonia-led little music accompanied by the Duel Spirits, Dondokomon, Shoutmon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, the Maximals, Ed, and Al-the Duel Sprits playing spirit instruments while the living ones played actual ones-, all of them having a good time playing*  
nakama ga atsumari sukoshizutsu (coming together and little by little)**

***It cut to a medium-shot of Lan grinning as he tied his headband on. A shadow covered him, making his eyes widen. The camera turned to his front as his jaw dropped and he began to shake*  
katachi ni natte yukundayo (taking from)**

***It cut to a close-shot of everyone's faces, one after another, of all of them freaking out. Except for a drooling Inuyasha and Toriko*  
soko ni kanarazu kaze wa fuitekuru (and the wind will keep on blowing.)  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It cut to a scrolling-upwards shot of a GigaSeadramon's head rising up from the nearby shore…which was down a fifty meter cliff. It then cut to multiple shots of the group beginning to run away before cutting to a far-shot that showed everyone running away as fast as they could away from the GigaSeadramon that hadn't seen them yet, Ace, Pandora, and Ashe riding in the Gunmen and dragging away the struggling Inuyasha and Toriko-which wanted to eat the Digimon as evident by their bibs, knifes, and forks*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Team Ryuesei's symbol; a White Dragon and a shooting star encircling a Yin-Yang Symbol, the dragon's eyes being Megaman's symbol and having Whitebeard's mustache before zooming out to reveal it was blowing on a space-colored flag that was being carried by King Kittan when it cut to a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying over it.*  
namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of Lan's grinning face as it zoomed out to reveal Lan was actually riding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon flapped its wings and flew higher than the camera, causing it to tilt up until it saw just the dragon's underbelly*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to the group cheering on Komatsu as he was in a cooking contest with a Galvanic Mechamorph as it was cheered on by various aliens. It then cut to a sunny beach with everyone having shaved ice with Inuyasha and Toriko carrying two giant cones of shaved ice with ten scoops the size of Toriko's torso on each; Lan, Will, Onii-San, Yuck, and Rayne all trying to lunge at the scoops with the two easily holding them off. Sonia, Ashe, and Pandora, all in bikinis, winked at the screen with them being the closest to it on a pair of towels. It cut to Wulf and Yuck in his Woo Foo Aura, wearing boxing outfits and fighting each other in a ring, with all the males cheering with various aliens as Turbo was the judge. It then cut to everyone Having a BBQ using Ace's Akuma no Mi as the grill with Yuck holding the grill with fire-proof mittens on while Rayne added spices and slipped the patties, Komatsu making hotdogs using Ace's other arm while a Megaman X held the other in Ace-Soul, everyone sitting at a large picnic area with the Simpsons Family and video game versions of Springfield Characters, an 8-Bit Simpson Family, an 8-Bit Megaman, and an 8-Bit Sonic*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***It cut to a semi-back semi-side medium-shot of Lan running towards a cliff that quickly zoomed into the faces of everyone in the group, all of them giving a grin as the camera passed them by, before it went up into the sky, being blinded by the sun*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi hito wa tsuyoko naru (Every time you shed your tears, you get stronger)**

***It cut to a white-wearing Maylu and Mirajane being led up a set of stairs in a cathedral, Kenta and Goka leading them up the stairs*  
Namida wo nagasu tabi omoide ga (Every time you shed your tears your memories)**

***It cut to the two standing across from Kamina, his eyes seeming to flash back and forth between green and red every split second, with Mana grinning manically*  
dondon, dondon, dondon, fuete yuku (more and more, more and more, more and more will be increased)**

***It cut to Lan running as he gained his Shining Dragon Master Knight Mode Armor and Saito ran right behind him, turning into Dragon Force Level 2, the background changing to various dark colors with scenes of everyone fighting one of the members of the Absolute Hunters. The camera turned to a Lan POV as he extended his arm out into the darkness*  
Woo, woo, woo (yeah)!**

***It showed cuts of Mana taking his eye-patch off, Kenta, Ose, Lusha, Goka, and Suppressed all preparing to fight with Ose having a troubled expression on his face, and then a giant figure shaded in black about to face off Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. It then cut to those at Fairy Tail with Makarov in the front, all of them shouting 'yeah' while raising their glasses into the air*  
Kaze wo kanjijyou kaze wo kanjirunda. Namida kawashite kureru kaze wo sagashi ni yukou (Feel the wind, you got to feel the wind. Let's look to the wind to dry our tears.)**

***It cut to a close-up of a smirking Akainu before it zoomed out to reveal the Absolute Hunters' Base of Command. It then cut to a side-scrolling of an army of Greymon (2010), SkullGreymon, Mailbirddramon, HiMugendramon, Icedevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbment Form, MadLeomon, MachLeomon, DEXDORUgamon, DEXDORUGreymon, DEXDORUGoramon, Viruses, Wave Viruses, and DEXmon preparing to fight and then a side-scrolling of a space armada resembling Marine Vessels followed by a side-scrolling cut of Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode and Ogudomon. It then did a close-up, side-scrolling of the members of the Absolute Hunters and Seven Demon Lords except for Mana, Kamina, Vlad, and Akainu before cutting to Mana, Vlad, and Akainu sitting on three thrones, overlooking everything while mainly overlooking the three with the Arcana of The Death*  
Bouken no tabi dareka to deau tameni. (It's such an adventure, to meet someone.)**

***It cut to a swirling black, white, and grey background that was showing the Dragon Trio zooming in before fusing into a close-up of Arceus's face, the lady not happy one bit. It then cut to the Dai-Ryuusei Dan approaching the battlefield on the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren*  
Tachidomaranai sa Hora mae ni taisetsu na kimi ga matteru. (We won't stop. Look, there you are, my love, waiting in front of me.)**

***The camera cut to a quick-zooming across space, across the fleet, and across the battlefield to Mirajane, Maylu, and Kamina-his eyes green-looking out to the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in a mix of shock, amazement, and hope. It cut to the front of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, revealing Simon and Yoko in the Gurren Lagann as the head/mouth of the Gunmen closed on them, Lan in his Shining Dragon Master Knight Form, clutching Reshiram Lifecalibur in his hand, Lyra Dino: Crystal Supremacy Mode, Dual-Excali Roll, Dai-Ryuusei Megaman X: XOmegaX, Shoutmon X5K, Shooting Star Rockman, and Saito before they lunged at the battlefield, all ready to fight with everything they got***

* * *

Geo gulped as he saw the lightning and aura recede from him. "Well, this…could be a problem," he said. Geo drew the sword, hefting it in his right hand, as if he were testing its weight. "Been awhile since we actually had a real fight, hasn't it, Omega-Xis?"

"Yeah, it has," Omega-Xis replied. "So stop standing there and _go for it!_"

"Flash Freeze!" Geo swung his blade into the ground, a wave of ice erupting from the new trench in the ground, heading towards Subaru.

"Child's play," Subaru smirked, jumping over the ice as it made its way towards him, landing easily on the sheet of ice left from the sudden cold wave. He then slid forward, landing on his face as Geo hit him from behind with the flat of the sword. "Okay, really shoulda seen that comin'!"

He jumped out of the way as Geo's sword landed in his spot, flipping backwards, the lightning and aura melting the ice in his path. He jabbed at Geo, the lightning and aura erupting from his hand. Geo caught it with his sword, the force of the blow sliding him backwards on the sheet of ice, until he eventually came to solid ground, digging his heels in.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap!" Geo yelped as the attack started tipping him over. "Omega-Xis, time to kick it up one more notch! Tribe Sage!"

Geo's form glowed, his armor changing, pieces growing on it. When the glow faded, his armor was now a mix of all three Star Break Modes and Tribe King pieced together. His helmet was like the three AM Sages' heads put together, the upper jaw of Dragon covering his eyes, the sides of the helmet resembling the ears of Pegasus, and the rest of the helmet was Leo's head. Omega-Xis's head wasn't present, but the Saurian skull was on his right shoulder, bathed in flame, the Shinobi star on his back, and the Sword of Berserk was held in his right hand. His armor was slim, not bulky like Tribe King, but it looked like it could take a beating and keep fighting, hugging his form. He opened his eyes, revealing them to have changed to a gold color. The area around him crackled from the power alone, the lightning and aura flowing around Geo.

"You were holding back?" Subaru asked. "Now I just feel insulted." He leaped at Geo, concentrating the lightning and aura into his right fist, but Geo opened his eyes, revealing the golden color, catching the fist with his own.

"Now it's your turn," Geo said. He looked at the fist, smirking at the lightning and aura erupting off of it. "Because you and I both know that we've been holding back on each other. So come on. Let loose. Or else _I'll_be the one doing the hurting." Geo released the fist, his hand smoking, but he continued smirking, unfazed. Subaru returned the smirk, nodding.

"Alright then," he said, disappearing from view, appearing to the right of Geo, "I have been holding back. Now try this!" He disappeared again, reappearing every now and then, striking Geo at irregular intervals.

"It's about to be over," Max spoke, his irises turning silver, "It's been ten minutes…one of them's about to show their hand."

"Why the card analogy?" Ryuu asked, earning Max closing his eyes while smiling.

"Because Geo's been holding back more than you'd think. But he won't pull it out yet," he said, looking at a figure beside him, "Isn't that right, Bud?"

Misora and Harp noted that the figure resembled their friend Bud in their Zone, but different. He was now much slimmer than he had been, now fitting into a size thirty six, but even that was loose on him. He held up his pants with a belt now. He wore his hair even shorter now, a crew cut. His fat replaced with muscles, so much that he looked like a slim body builder now. He kept his vest and usual shirt, although the insignia of a burger and fries was now an outline of the head of a bull and was outlined in red flames. Bud nodded at Max.

"Yeah. Still needs a little more time before he can pull _it_out," Bud replied, Ryuu giving Max a questioning look.

"_It_?" Ryuu repeated.

"Just be ready to pull up a barrier when necessary," Max said, opening his eyes, returning his attention back to the fight.

Meanwhile, Subaru had been hitting Geo from all sides with Shunkō, but so far, Geo wasn't fazed. In fact, if Sonia didn't know any better, she'd have thought Geo was asleep.

"Okay…this is getting me nowhere," Subaru growled softly.

Suddenly, nearly everyone shuddered a little, feeling a dark presence. Subaru held his left hand over his face as a black energy began to gather over it. He brushed his hand away and revealed a black and white mask resembling a Stardust Dragon's head as the whites of his eyes turned pitch black with the irises of his eyes becoming slit. He then brandished his sword and pointed it into the air.

**"Burn in the Atmosphere, Shūtingu Sutā!"** Subaru declared, his voice darker and a bit twisted.

His blade erupted in stardust-colored flames, engulfing him. The flames parted to reveal his torso, legs, left arm, and head were covered in a fusion of his normal armor and the form of a Stardust Dragon, including its wings and tail. His right arm/hand were covered in a strange, stardust-colored metal with a long, wide sword fused to it. He still wore the mask. Geo smirked again, slowly bringing his blade up to point at Subaru.

"Oh, boy…" Max gulped before turning to the others, "I suggest you guys get ready for some backwash. Every time I see him use this form, he gets even stronger."

Geo's right eye twitched and a wave of energy rolled off of him, Max's Zone Energy flaring in response, a barrier spreading out from in front of him, the energy rolling around the barrier. Subaru remained unfazed, yawning.

"Say, Dai, do you care how much damage this BattleZone takes?" Max asked.

"The BattleZones automatically heal themselves within an hour," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "It is Geo and Subaru that I am worried about. Especially Geo."

"Why Geo?"

"He has never fought a being who bears a Malefic Mask before," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

Subaru growled as he opened his mouth, causing the mouth of his mask to open up as well. In his mouth, a sphere of black, stardust-themed energy began to build up. He roared before firing a train-sized beam at Geo. He barely flew over the attack and turned to see what it had done. He gawked at the sight of a giant hole the size of the beam going through two and half of the giant trees in the area.

"That was…a beam of Crimson?" Sonia pondered.

"Not just any beam of Crimson," Harp replied, holding her head a little, "It was a Cero (Empty Disaster). Normally, it is a highly-compressed sphere of spiritual energy, but Subaru can only use Crimson for it."

"That explains the headache…" Lyra muttered, holding her aching head.

"If he did that with just Crimson…then what can he do with that Spiritual Energy stuff?" Sonia asked.

"You do not wish to know, Sonia-sama," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

The two fighters narrowed their eyes at each other. Subaru flew right at Geo and the two swung their blades. They collided and created sparks for a few seconds. The two proceeded into a battle of blades. To those watching, it seemed more like a dance of death than a swordfight.

"Wow," Tenshi Zero, a figure resembling Model Z fused with Vent, but with a bit more armor and improvements, awed, "I've seen many swordfights as a swordsman myself, but…"

"Nothing like this," Protoman finished, "Er...not to sound redundant, but…what exactly is Geo going to pull out? And how soon?"

"Well, after that not so little Cero, I'd say Subaru's just cut Geo's normal time by a good ten minutes," Max replied, "Factor in the amount of energy released earlier…add in the sword fighting at its current rate…and…"

"Three minutes," J finished, Max looking at him, J nodding, "I'm one hundred percent positive that he'll be able to use it after three minutes."

"Come on, come on!" Geo exclaimed, swinging his sword with more ferocity, while Subaru tripled his own efforts, "Tribe Obliteration!"

Geo took the star off of his back with his free hand, while the skull opened its mouth wide. He threw the star at the same time the skull fired a stream of magma at Subaru, a tornado of leaves surrounding the star, hitting Subaru just after the magma, super cooling the molten rock. He finished the attack with the sword, holding it in both hands, slashing down as hard as he could, lighting roaring off of it, hitting Subaru, the shockwave forcing everyone back a few inches. When the smoke cleared, Subaru was gone. Geo closed his eyes, the star returning to its place on his back. He flipped backwards as Subaru appeared just under his chin, thrusting his blade straight up. Subaru growled at him before taking flight. Geo watched him, jumping to the side as Subaru swung his blade, a blast of stardust-colored energy flying towards him, the impact leaving a small crater about the size of what a normal meteorite impact would have left.

"Alright. You wanna fight high, let's fight high," Geo said, narrowing his eyes at Subaru.

"He isn't," Taurus paled, until Geo held his hand up, the hand sparking, causing Bud to sigh.

"He is," Bud rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I would suggest you all cover your ears now."

"Why?" Shoutmon asked, the only one there not doing it.

"Unmei no Michi(Road of Destiny)!" Geo declared as the sparks left his hand.

He then twisted his hand, the EM Waves in the BattleZone warping as he continued to twist, Wave Road pathways forming. The EM beings grabbed their heads as this happened, Subaru feeling a slight headache as Geo continued to form more Wave Road pathways. He stopped after a few more seconds, hopping up onto each pathway until he was at Subaru's altitude, running along the road to reach him and drive his sword down at him, Subaru parrying, watching as Geo began to fall, when one of the roads bent towards him, giving him a landing pad. Geo flipped to land on both feet, jumping back up to Subaru. With the spectators, Shoutmon had collapsed, his left leg twitching while foam fell from his mouth.

"Oh my brother! You're hurt!" Starmon exclaimed in fright.

"First Aid!" the Pickmonz called as Cyber handed the carrier to Sonic X and took out a medical kit.

"Damn it, how many times have I told him to not do that?" Taurus complained, still holding his head, just before Cyber slugged him into the tree.

"Taurus, quit playing under the tree and get back here," Max called out to him, "It's a lot safer behind a barrier than behind that tree. Though it did take a hit from Railion," he observed.

"Hmmm…almost time," Geo said, grinning.

** "Time for what?"** Subaru pondered.

"For me to show you what I'm really capable of," Geo replied before he began to count backwards from ten and nodded, "Alright…I know you've still been holding back. So let's make this interesting. On the count of three, we'll both go to a final form. And from there…from there, we'll settle this…how 'bout it?"

Subaru nodded while his Omega-Xis simply replied with, "Bring…it…on!"

"Alright…one…"

** "Two…"**

"Thr**ee!"** they declared before Subaru swung his blade, the ground around him ripping apart as a swirl of Crimson erupted around him.

**"****Ban…Kai!****"** Subaru declared.

He vanished before a portal of the cobalt Crimson appeared behind Geo. Geo barely ducked out of the way as a sonic boom was heard. From the portal, a blur resembling a spinning drill of stardust erupted from it.

** "Be born, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!"**

The drill went high into the air, covered in dark clouds, and drilling right through the giant leaves obscuring it. The clouds parted as the 'drill' went higher into them. The blur revealed itself to be Subaru in more armor resembling a bulky version of Stardust Dragon. His elbows had black, sleek spikes while his stardust-colored leg armor had green jewels on the knees and a green jewel just below the torso armor. His helmet was a sleeker version of Stardust Dragon's head and seemed smaller. His wings were more jet-like in appearance and his blade was longer and sleeker. Omega-Xis wore the Malefic Mask while his green radiation was stardust-colored. Subaru spread out his wings and dispelled the clouds.

"Sugoi…!" Misora awed.

"Sage Card King!" Geo declared.

A large amount of Crimson suddenly made itself known to those gathered, some of it being drawn into Geo from the crater created by the Cero, some of it from the patches of sword fighting that they had done. His armor began to morph, the armor resembling a fusion of Black Ace and Red Joker combining with the Tribe Sage armor. A blade that seemed to radiate Crimson had fused itself onto the helmet of Tribe Sage, a visor sliding down over his eyes, whose irises had become a transparent gold in color, the pupils disappearing completely, while the wings sprouted from his back, the Noise of the wings replaced by Crimson. The disks of Red Joker had also appeared, though there were now four, floating around him. The armor had become black and red, except for the OOPArts and the helmet of Tribe Sage, which retained their normal coloring. When this was done, Geo gave his left index finger a twitch, sending the Crimson out.

"Here it comes," Max said as he turned to glance at DaiRyuuseiKnight and Ryuu, "Get those barriers up. Otherwise, we'll literally be swimming in Crimson."

"Hai. Barrier Ultima!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as his body glowed with a sandstone-colored aura that quickly expelled itself to form a barrier.

"Kage, shield," Ryuu ordered as the inky hands created a barrier once more.

**"Let's go!"** Omega-Xis roared, his voice darker and twisted like Subaru's when he wore the mask.

With that, the two fighters lunged at each other. The impact their blades made shook the entire area and caused a few trees to collapse. The two then vanished from sight.

"Where…Where did they go?" Sari pondered.

"They're still fighting, but your eyes are too slow to keep up with it," Sonic X replied.

"Hmm…Seems I'm going to have to train my Sharingan to keep up with that speed," Sasuke sighed, his eyes red with three tomes in each, "At beast, I am able to see mere glances of their forms."

"I can see them just fine," Ryuu shrugged.

"Same here," Max nodded, "But Subaru's faster…much faster than Geo."

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet," Misora grinned, _'And neither have you seen his stamina. Growl…'_

_ 'You ever get the feeling your girlfriend is thinking of that last night you were in bed with her?'_ Subaru thought as he dodged a flurry of strikes from Geo.

_'Why can't I get anything but misses and parries?'_ Geo thought, _'He's fast…Fast like Sonic at the tournament…Maybe faster if you don't include his Final Smash…'_

The two appeared once more, landing in a stalemate. The disks floating around Geo took their change and managed to blast Subaru with a laser from each of them. Subaru grunted as he was sent into a tree and landed on a branch. Geo rushed at him and swung…only for Subaru to split into two-one red and the other blue. Misora's face lit up a bit at that in shades of red. Geo was startled and ended up receiving an Omega-Xis to the face by both of Subaru, sending him into the ground and making a small crater.

**"How do you like…"** the red Subaru began.

**"…My Bankai's first ability? I can split myself…"** the blue Subaru continued.

**"…Into five of me, each at 1/5 of my full power, but with all the speed,"** the red Subaru finished.

"You also get the annoying 'twins-finishing-each-others…'" Ryuu began.

"…'-sentences Syndrome,'" Hub finished.

"Aw crud…" the two slumped and sighed as Max looked at the two, left eyebrow raised.

"As long as you don't start talking at the same time, we'll all be okay," he said, a rock hitting his head, "Ow! What…?" He looked over at the fight to see Crimson warping around Geo. "Oh…oh, osik…"

"What?" Ryuu asked.

"Well…like I've observed, Subaru definitely has the speed advantage, but Geo…in this form, the environment becomes Geo's bi…" Max looked at Cyber, her arms crossed, left foot tapping as she waited for the rest of the statement, tugging on a black, fingerless, leather glove she had taken out, "Um…the environment becomes his personal play toy. It's because of this form's own natural abilities, one of which extends to controlling Crimson, even over great distances. And another ability is learning from an opponent. Since he saw that Cero blast and since he's probably figured out by now it was done with Crimson, he can recreate it to his liking. And judging by the size of that super condensed sphere, I'd hazard a guess that he is…"

"Oh…um, on the off chance this battle gets out of hand, what do we do?" Misora asked.

"Well, I suppose we could stop it," Max replied, "Of course, that's supposing that neither of them goes into a trance-like state, no longer feeling pain and thereby transcending the need for rest. In which case, we're probably screwed."

"That Crimson coming off of you…" Geo noted, "It feels…weird…but strangely satisfying."

He held the ball of super condensed Crimson in his left hand, the sphere about the size of a baseball. He tossed it between his hands, unworried about the devastating power he held right now. His brow furrowed a bit.

"Yet I can only partially control it. When I'm back in my right mind, you'll have to share that with me, if you can."

**"****In your right mind?"** the blue Subaru repeated, eyeing the sphere.

"Yes. Like my friend J, I have something of a Battle Lust, but only in this form. I'm not quite Geo, but I am. I'm a split personality he created in order to be able to handle this form's power, but at the same time, I'm only a guide for his subconscious. Tell me, do you like catch?"

**"****Uh…well, I suppose,"** the red Subaru replied, caught off guard by the statement.

"Oh, good. Then catch," Geo grinned, tossing the ball to the red Subaru, which he then caught it, fumbling for a few seconds, before catching it once more, "Now, be careful with that. That's pure Crimson, unprocessed and raw. You drop that and the three of us go boom. Well, at least I think we will…I don't get out often, so I've never actually tried my Crimson Ball Game with anyone before. Here," he said to the blue Subaru, whipping up another ball and tossing it to him, "Perhaps you'd like to play as well." The blue Subaru caught this one, having expected it, before splitting again, this time a yellow Subaru present.

**"****Okay, you do that again and I'm gonna get really pissed,"** the yellow Subaru growled.

"Oi!" Cyber shouted.

**"Ulp…"** the Yellow Subaru paled.

"Oh, but I must at least show you what you're in for," Geo said, whipping up one more before tossing it over his shoulder, a few football fields worth of distance between them and the ball. When it exploded, everyone watched with wide eyes as it tore the area apart, the edge of the explosion stopping just short of Geo's back, "So, drop that, and we four are in big trouble, no? Though you might be able to outrun the blast for a few seconds, if you were to drop it now. But can you guarantee that you'll be able to make it?" _'__And yet I have no doubt that I'll be the one walking away from this hurt…'_

"Oh, that can't be good…" Bud gulped as he saw tendrils of Crimson creeping up on the three Subarus.

"He wouldn't…would he?" Sonic X asked, sweating a bit.

"Out of the two, he'd survive because he can control Crimson, in any form, period," Max replied, "Yeah, I think he would."

"Your time begins…_now_!" Geo declared.

With that, Geo yanked his right hand up, the tendrils of Crimson jerking up to knock the two spheres out of the hands of the blue and red Subarus. The three Subarus' eyes widened as they turned and ran, disappearing and reappearing at intervals, the blast starting to catch up to them. They gave one final leap, managing to just clear the blast zone, while Max, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Ryuu's barriers took a beating, but managed to hold out against the assault of Crimson. Geo clapped from the epicenter of the blast, smiling.

"Brilliant. As I thought, you were much faster than I actually expected. So, let's play another game, shall we…hmmm…what kind of game could we play now? Oh, I know. This is one that I've always wanted to try since Piccolo first began teaching Geo martial arts. He talked a little about chi. How did it go again…ah, right. I'll start by making a ball of Crimson, which I will pass to you. You will try to stabilize it and add a little bit of your own power before sending it back to me. This will continue until one of us is unable to stabilize, add, or control the ball of power. Normally, we would do this with chi, but seeing as we can both make some use of Crimson, why not try it? In fact, to make it more interesting, I'll do it with all five of you at once, if you'll get out the other two. And you can add any amount of power to it, so long as each of us can feel a difference in the power level," Geo thought up as the two teams sweatdropped.

"Wow…I didn't realize Geo liked playing games so much," Max noted.

"It may just be that split personality of his. Look at Tan'ya and Katta. Both inhabit the same body, but they're extreme opposites, no?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Katta? Oh, the guy who I gave a crate of Dragon Scale Rum to," Hub recalled as Blue Subaru made a purple Subaru and a green Subaru.

"That was _you_?" Roll and Megaman shouted, the former practically glaring daggers at the Dragon-Slayer.

"…Don't tell me. Did either of you…" Hub began when Roll thumbed herself, "Ah…I told him not to let females drink it. It makes them too uncomfortable in clothing and puts their hormones into overdrive and try to make out with the closest male to them that they hold really close to their heart."

** "Okay, let's do it,"** Yellow Subaru replied.

**"Oi! I say we don't,"** Red Subaru snapped, **"Come on! I just want to clobber them!"**

** "That would be ill advised,"** Blue Subaru noted, **"Perhaps we should play this game of his."**

**"Oh, come on!"** Red Subaru snapped at Blue Subaru.

**"Did you not just hear what Blue just said, maggot?"** Green Subaru demanded, making Red Subaru flinch and salute.

**"No, sir!"**

**"Then get out there and play ball!"** Green Subaru ordered.

** "Sir, yes, sir!"**

"Uh…" Lyra began.

"He splits a part of his personality in order to better control his other bodies," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "The green Subaru is the commanding part of his personality."

"Sounds more like a military general, if you ask me," Kassie said.

"That blue Subaru must be his wisdom and the red his anger, right?" Gray asked.

"Hai. The yellow one is his happiness and the purple one is what he was like when he had no BrotherBand and no lover," DaiRyuuseiKnight finished.

"Lover?" Sonia repeated before looking at a softly smiling Misora, "How long?"

"Ever since we fought Gemini Spark," Misora replied, "Though we kept it a secret in our world due to the media."

"Ah…" Sonia nodded, "Crazy media…"

"I remember this one time that my Zone's Sonia and Geo got a picture taken of them hiding in a bush from the media. Next day, the media reported that Geo was dating her," Rayne snickered, "At least until Meiru-sama, my Zone's Sonia's adopted mom, went down to each and every media outlet and…'talked' with the bosses."

"She threatened to beat them up?" Sonia asked.

"Yep. Even proved she was serious by punching down a wall with a single punch right in front of them."

"Wow…" Sonia awed.

**"…"** Purple Subaru simply glared at Geo before nodding at him.

"Perfect. Then let's begin," Geo smirked before throwing a sphere of Crimson roughly the size of a marble at Yellow Subaru.

For ten minutes, the six tossed the sphere to each other, making it grow little by little. Everyone noted that each time it was caught and thrown by Geo, it grew a quarter, while the size differed for each of the catches and tosses the five Subaru made. Eventually, it was as big as five houses.

"Oh boy…" Lan gulped.

"I'd hate to be in the area if that blows up…" Rockman paled.

"Maybe we should up the barriers?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah…" Max gulped before the trio intensified the barriers.

**"Now!"** Blue Subaru shouted just as Geo caught the sphere.

**"Banzai!"** Red Subaru cried as he fired a laser from Omega-Xis's mouth, the shot stardust in color.

"Wh…!" Geo began when the beam collided with the sphere, "Oh, crud…" The sphere began to crack in places, "Now that wasn't a very smart move, Subaru. Hmmm…well, there's no helping it now."

Geo tossed the sphere up, his wings suddenly growing in size as more Crimson appeared, his hands spinning and gesturing. Everyone looked up to see a silver colored Crimson surrounding the sphere, which continued to crack, now shaking violently. He managed to just finish covering it with the silver Crimson before a shockwave emanated from the ball, cracking the barriers Ryuu, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Max had set up, ripping apart the silver Crimson surrounding it. Geo then glared at Blue Subaru and Red Subaru.

"That wasn't very nice, you two."

**"What can I say? I love things that go boomy-boom!"** Red Subaru cackled.

**"Interesting…A silver Crimson…"** Blue Subaru simply ignored as he looked up at where the sphere had exploded.

Geo just rolled his eyes. He then held out his hands towards Blue Subaru and Red Subaru. He squeezed both hands, causing the two to be engulfed within spheres of Crimson, which turned black.

"You can go to sleep for breaking the rules," Geo stated as he then turned to the remaining three, "We shall continue from this point. You may choose the game."

**"Aw…Ko and Aka got caught…"** Yellow Subaru whined.

**"As expected of bonds…"** Purple Subaru whispered.

**"Ten Hut!"** Green Subaru ordered, making the other two quickly line up, **"Listen up, maggots! We are currently being outmaneuvered by an unknown opponent; ourself! We have but option…"**

With that, he pulled the two into a huddle, whispering. Yellow Subaru peeked out at times to look at Geo and waved with big grin before Purple Subaru would pull him back in. Nearby, Kage whimpered as he regained his…koala?...dog?...I don't know, just the weird, four-armed creature before Meiru picked him up.

"Are you okay, Kage?" Meiru asked.

"It okay…I'm fluffy!" Kage grinned.

"Is that what he actually looks like?" Lan asked as he looked at Kage.

"Nope. He just likes using the form of Experiment 6-2-6," Ryuu replied, "His real self in much scarier."

"Well now we have no barrier," Kyuubi said, "What do we do?"

"I'll handle it this time," Ryuu replied as his eyes turned cobalt-blue.

"Just yourself?" Max asked.

"Trust him," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, "He's been wanting to do this technique for a bit."

Ryuu took in a small intake of breath before exhaling. He opened his eyes to reveal the slits were gone, but now his eyes looked like the top-view of a drill. He growled as his hands/arms turned into drill with a glowing core. He roared as he drilled them into the ground. Within seconds, a wall of massive drills erupted from the ground. Everyone cringed as the drills sprouted more drills that overlapped with each other, making the barrier even stronger. The drills then became a bit clear to let everyone see the fight. The trio broke the huddle.

**"Regroup!"** Green Subaru ordered.

It was then the three turned into green, yellow, and purple stardust. From the spheres, red and blue stardust emerged from them. The stardust then fused together into the original Subaru. He turned to glare at Geo.

"Impressive. That's actually a good way to get out of traps," Geo smirked.

**"Yeah, but it hurts like a Hollow's bite when I do that. I've decided on the game…You heard of Russian Roulette? Well, this is going to be something like that,"** Subaru smirked.

"Oh? So it's a life-or-death game like the last?" Geo asked.

**"Yeah, but this time…We take everything into it. We will both summon every single ounce of our powers and pull it into our strongest attacks,"** Subaru explained, **"Strongest attack wins. The loser, though…You know what it means, correct?"**

"Alright. But I hope you understand what you are fighting," Geo advised with a nod, his hands now at his sides, the four disks slowly rotating around him, his wings flaring, "My strongest attack. The Crimson Destruction. I will not hold back."

He began to twist his hands again, moving his hands through what reminded Max of a Bagua sequence. The fours disks began to pick up speed, while the area began to shake around Geo. Crimson began to build up, surrounding Geo and still, it continued to build, creating a wall of Crimson behind him, but soon it stopped growing, the Crimson now being compressed and condensed, more still building. Max looked at Ryuu.

"You know, I should probably mention that this is gonna give all of us a headache in the morning," he warned before tapping his chin, "Hmmm…can't believe J forgot to stock up on aspirin yesterday. "

"Like I said before; I had a little trouble at checkout. I still can't believe that Bubbleman's working there now," J argued, causing Will to stiffen.

"Bubbleman is working at the pharmacy now?" he asked, his left eye twitching, earning a nod from J and Max.

** "Good. Just so you know…When I use my Bankai, I can't tap into Crimson,"** Subaru spoke.

Suddenly, nearly everyone nearly fell to the ground as a immense pressure erupted around the area. A star-colored energy began to seep off Subaru before flaring up and becoming powerful and vast, resembling the face of the mask Omega-Xis wore. He narrowed his eyes at Geo as he aimed Omega-Xis at him.

** "So I tap into my Spiritual Pressure,"** Subaru continued.

"Oh boy…" Sonic X paled.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked.

"Trust me, this is going to be _big_," Sonic X replied, "He's going to use something that Pesche told me could destroy half a continent."

"Which continent?" Max asked.

"…Which world?"

"How about the Earth from where those guy-Xros Heart, right?-are from," Max replied.

"…Australia…"

"Oh boy…" Max gulped.

"And Pesche knows this _how_?" Misora asked.

"Palkia-San owed him a favor one time, so he asked for a continent the size of Australia to be made in Hueco Mundo for Subaru to try out his strongest attack on," Sonic X replied.

"Never seen Geo use this attack yet, so I have no clue on its power," Max replied.

"Ryuu…you may want to up the barrier…" Zenjirou gulped.

"That depends. So far, only DaiRyuuseiKnight's strongest attacks could break it," Ryuu replied.

Subaru aimed Omega-Xis at Geo. Suddenly, the area began to rumble as a small sphere of energy began to build up Omega-Xis's mouth. What was interesting were the various star-like glow in various places upon the sphere and the way it seemed that light was being absorbed into it.

** "Cero…Oscuras!"** Subaru roared as he fired a powerful beam the size of a train and as wide as a football stadium right at Geo.

"Crimson…Destruction!" Geo roared as he fired.

The two energies collided after a few moments. The resulting flash of light and darkness accompanied with an explosion rocked the entire BattleZone. The powerful shockwave from the impact ripped only a few trees while splintering others. The attacks died down and revealed the barrier had only two small cracks in it.

"…Was that it?" Ryuu asked before the barrier's cracks grew and then crumbled it, "Yep. That was it."

"Are they…?" Sonia and Misora whimpered.

The smoke of the attacks soon cleared to reveal the fighters. Nearly everyone looked at it in shock. Geo and Subaru were in craters in trees. The only two standing and slowly panting were the two Omega-Xis. Subaru's Omega-Xis rose a hand into the air, pointing his pointer finger right up.

"I told ya…Only one o' us gets the name…" Subaru's Omega-Xis panted.

Suddenly, the blood around the area floated and gathered to the pointing claw/arm, changing it into a drill with a glowing center. Ryuu just smirked with Simon, both knowing where Omega-Xis got that idea from, the former from a Dimensional Roar on Simon by accident and the latter from doing the same thing. The drill began to spin loudly.

"…And that guy…Will be me!" Subaru's Omega-Xis roared.

Both Omega-Xis roared as they charged at each other. The impact was made and nearly everyone cringed and looked away just seconds before. They slowly turned back to see that Geo's Omega-Xis had part of his torso armor and his left arm drilled right off and that Subaru's Omega-Xis had changed. He had gained more armor on his arms while his torso armor's shooting star symbol had grown into much tougher armor with a green shooting star symbol in the center made of emerald. His flames had also grown larger than before and extended from his back into fin-like wings with bits of gold, white, and blue armor. His head had gained three gold horns on it; a crescent-shaped horn on the front of his head with the longer half at the front and the shorter one at the back, and two crescent-shaped blade-like horns on the sides of his head that connected to the back of his eyes and the back of his jaw. His drill hand changed back into his claw, covered in the blood of the fight.

"Take that, wimp," Omega-Xis growled as Geo's Omega-Xis passed out.

"Shousa…Omega-Xis and Subaru," DaiRyuuseiKnight decreed as Sonia and Bud helped pull Geo out while Misora got Subaru out with one tug.

"But kaa-san…I don't wanna go to the bathtub…There's an evil monkey hiding in the bathroom closet again…" Subaru whined in a daze.

"What just happened to Omega-Xis?" Lan asked.

"That's what happens when an FM-Ian or an AM-Ian becomes stronger than before," Harp explained, "They evolve into a stronger form. Why else would some Wizards, AM-Ians, and FM-Ians resemble animals and humans. Though I do have to admit that I like Omega-Xis looking like this. They say that those who resemble dragons are one of the strongest beings made of Waves."

"Was that drill a sign of his evolution?" Taurus asked.

"Well, no. There's no signs of the evolution," Harp replied.

"He pulled off the same technique I used on the Anti-Spiral to defeat them," Simon explained, "I can't believe he learned it from just listening to me retell the fight."

"Uh…I think he's knocked out," Scar sweatdropped as Ed and Al poked the still-standing Omega-Xis with sticks they transmuted from one of the large blades of grass in the area that had remained from the explosion.

"Zzzz…" Omega-Xis snored as a snot bubble formed in his left nostril.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Technically, he _is_ the last of the four standing," Max sweatdropped.

"I believe we should haste them to the closest medical location," Sasuke advised, seeing the blood dripping off Geo and Subaru along with Geo's Omega-Xis's missing limb and part of his body.

"Nurse Ultima," DaiRyuuseiKnight spoke as he went to work.

"I have a few healing spells," Meiru said.

"Likewise," Mirajane added as the two girls went to help heal the four.

As the trio began to heal them, a few of them couldn't help but note just how well each of them were healing. Meiru and Mirajane were both using two hands to mend the wounds on the bodies of Geo and Subaru while DaiRyuuseiKnight was easily remaking Geo's Omega-Xis's missing parts with one hand. DaiRyuuseiKnight, once he was done, picked up a clump of dirt and threw it at Subaru's Omega-Xis.

"Hey!" the more dragon-looking Omega-Xis snapped at the knight.

"You won, Omega-Xis," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied, "Change Card. Tensou!"

_-Change. Railion!-_

_"Railion, Advent!"_ Railion declared.

"All aboard!" Dai called, "We are returning to the HQ."

"It is wise," Meiru noted as she looked at the setting sun, "It's getting late."

"I would prefer to not form a camp here," Sasuke nodded, adjusting his glasses, "The chances that there are unknown hostilities is particularly high. Even a simple member of the insect kingdom would be massive if the size of these trees is anything to compare them to."

"Reminds me of the Pikmin Planet," Sonic X recalled as he tapped his chin, "Ah! Toriko-san, your fridge is connected to the Pikmin Planet, too, right?"

"Yeah. Any place where the animals and plants can be used for food, I've got it," Toriko replied, drooling a bit, as everyone's stomachs growled.

"Seems we're all a bit hungry," Max chuckled, "Okay. We'll head back and get something to eat!"

"Good! I'm st…!" Omega-Xis began when he saw his reflection in Railion's engine, "What?"

"You kinda…evolved when you used that drill move," Yoko explained.

"Ha! Take that, you samurai chick!" Omega-Xis gloated.

"You may be a lizard now, but you're still a mutt," Harp smirked, a sleeve over her mouth.

"Uht! Why you…" Omega-Xis growled before another thought occurred to him and turned to the passed out Omega-Xis, "Ha! As of now, you are WarRock!"

_'Idiot…'_ everyone conscious thought with sweatdrops.

"I'll get LP o…" Ryuu began.

"No!" Max screamed, tackling Ryuu to the ground and into a fight cloud.

"Max-san, what is wrong with you?" Ryuu yelped.

"No Launchpad!"

"Fine! Fine! I won't call out LP!" Ryuu submitted as the fight cloud faded before grinning and striking the Forgotten Heart, "Let's go, Gus!"

"Gus?" Max repeated.

The Forgotten Heart and Oathkeeper became one once more, this time changing into a form the height of Lyra plus a foot. He wore what seemed to be a mix between a red pilot's outfit and a red mechanic's outfit. What really got them was the green skin and white mustache the guy had.

"Lan! So good to see you again!" the figure greeted, flying by spinning his feet so fast, they looked like upside-down mini-tornadoes.

"Gus, boy am I glad to see you," Ryuu grinned, "Oh, I go by Ryuu here because of Lan and Netto over there."

"Huh?" Gus tilted his head before turning to see everyone, "Oh…This is the Prime Zone that your friend, Will, talked about?"

"Actually, this is a BattleZone. I remember you told me that you once drove a train," Ryuu spoke.

"Say no more, Lan!" Gus replied with a salute.

"Ryuu," Ryuu corrected.

"Sorry, too used to calling you that. If it's a train, I can pilot it!"

"Why didn't you call him earlier?" Max complained after Gus flew into Railion.

"Easy; I had a Brain Fart," Ryuu replied.

"Why you…!" Max growled as he was about to tackle him once more.

"I still have Oblivion on me," Ryuu warned, "You want what happened to Blade-Baka happen to you?"

"No! He's good!" Will replied, covering Max's mouth and dragging him into Railion.

"Simon, mind helping me power up Railion?" Ryuu offered.

"No problem," Simon replied.

Railion soon went off. Railion drove through the portal and went off. No one was aware of a certain muscle car with a Transmetal crab on the hood emerging from it. It drove into a cave minutes before DaiRyuuseiKnight appeared before the portal. He held out a hand and the portal closed, the Battle Key returning to his hand. He then vanished in a swirl of a forest-green Ultima, leaving behind a patch of lovely roses and grass.

"He's gone," the muscle car said as a figure stepped out of the car, letting it transform into Lockdown as the crab turned into Rampage.

"So you know what you're doing, right, Demak?" Rampage asked.

"…"

The figure wore a black cloak with a gold trim. He removed his hood to reveal his dark-skinned, bald head. His face was covered in deep-violet markings resembling the symbol of Mu. His blue eyes were small and floated in darkness instead of pure snow. He held up a black, leather glove-covered arm to reveal a glowing violet outline resembling the Monkey Nazca lines.

"You deal with the Signer while we get Rampage his mods," Lockdown ordered, "Also, when's the other guy coming?"

"He is already here," Demak replied before vanishing into purple shadows.

* * *

**Me: With the end of the fight, Omega-Xis has evolved into a stronger form and taken his name while making the other Omega-Xis have the name 'WarRock.' Furthermore, three members of the Absolute Hunters have managed to sneak past the barrier. Will Demak defeat Rua? Why is Rampage going to be upgraded? Who is this other Dark Signer? And will Toriko get to try the Flamer? Find out, next time.**


	95. RTT: Ryuu VS Blademan! Assault Mode!

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones. New opening!**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor noexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover***

* * *

"So, this is Beamer's?" Marcus asked, tilting his head.

"Yep," Max replied, looking at the large glass window at the front of Beamer's, "His pride and joy." He went to the door, a small bell ringing as he opened it, "Yo, Beamer!"

Beamer came out of the kitchen, his apron smoking.

"Yo," he replied.

The teams stopped, looking at Beamer's apron and the smoke coming from the kitchen. Some could swear they saw an evil look to the smoke before it dissipated.

"Um…what…happened?" Toriko asked.

Beamer sighed before replying with, "We, uh…let J.T. try a recipe he's been practicing…"

"Uh…what was it?" Rayne asked.

"…Mac an' cheese…Yeah, we don't let him near the stoves _ever_ again…Rayne, Turbo, Komatsu, if I ever let him near one again, I want you to beat the crap outta me, got it?" Beamer ordered, causing the three in question to nod, still dumbfounded that anyone could be so bad at cooking.

"I've seen worse," DaiRyuuseiKnight and Ryuu admitted, recalling Rayne once causing an explosion with just making a cup of water.

"So, what can I set you up with?" Beamer asked.

"Enough Flamers for everyone to try a slice and then whatever they want," Max ordered before he suddenly cringed, everyone looking at him questioningly, "Uh, sorry. Make that enough for one more…um, yeah, I kinda got someone to introduce you guys to."

He pulled out his crystal, tossing it into the air. The crystal glowed before surrounding itself with Ultima Energy. Max reached his hand into the ball, wincing.

"Stings every time…" he grumbled before he pulled his hand out, bringing with it a sword of pure Ultima Energy, even the hilt, "Everyone…this is Ultima."

"Yeah, we know what the energy is," Ryuu replied.

"Uh, no…I mean, this is _Ultima_," Max said.

"Yo, kid, let go for second," a voice said, startling everyone.

They looked at the sword as Max let go. The sword glowed before changing shape to become a human. His eyes were multi-colored, just like Pure Ultima Energy, his hair a fluorescent glow. He looked like Max, except for his right arm wrapped in bandage from his elbow to the tips of his finger, the bandage hanging off the end at the elbow. He didn't wear a jacket, but instead a tee that was ripped at the shoulders, his left hand stuck into the pocket of his blue jeans. He grinned, casually saluting with his right hand.

"Yo. Name's Ultima. And I am Ultima Energy." Everyone's jaws dropped, save for Max, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Beamer, Beamer because he had gone back into the kitchen before Max had pulled out the crystal and DaiRyuuseiKnight because he knew of what Ultima Energy could do, "Heh. Guess that could have been better, eh?" He looked around the group, noticing the weapons with eyes, "Oi, is that Cali I see?" he pondered, walking over to Sonic X, pointing at Caliburn.

"Excuse me, but my name is Caliburn," he replied.

"Oh, my bad. Different Cali. Hey, does that mean Wave-hime's here?"

"Who?" Caliburn asked.

"Your sis…you know, Caliwav," Ultima said. "Hmmm…I suppose Congo and Can are somewhere close by as well…"

"Who are those people?" Ryuu asked, Ultima looking at him.

"Isn't it obvious, Ru-ru?" Ultima asked, Ryuu stiffening, "The legendary weapons. Congo's real name is Rhongo and Can's real name is Carn. I knew them about….hmmm, nine centuries back? Though I suppose it is possible for them to have Zone Doubles, though that's kind of rare when it comes to weapons."

"Ru-ru…" Eggman snorted in a laugh.

"Shut it, Baldy McNosehair," Ryuu smirked, causing Cyber to start giggling before laughing as Sonic X and Tails collapsed on the verge of tears in laughing.

"Ack! Why…? Curse you, Wisps!" Eggman declared.

"Lisps?" Lan repeated.

"It's 'Wisps,' with a 'W,'" Taiki replied, "They're aliens from Planet Wisp."

"I'll just stick with 'aliens' if that's okay with everyone," Lan shrugged before Laser Wisp appeared from Sonic X's boosters and zapped Lan on the rear, "Yikes! What was that?"

"This is Laser, a Wisp," Sonic X introduced before his other Wisps appeared, "These guys have been with me for quite some time. I'll take two of those Flamers, Beamer! With a Chili Dog Pizza if you've got it with Root Beer."

"Don't know how to make that one!" Beamer called in the kitchen.

"What kind of meat?" Komatsu asked.

"Galara Gator, if you'd please," Sonic X replied.

"You got it," Rayne grinned before the two hired chefs and the Wizard went into the kitchen.

"What's a Galara Gator?" Ultima asked.

"You don't want to know," Ryuu replied, shuddering.

"Please?" Maylu and Meiru asked.

"Ack! N-Not two of the Look…" Ryuu blushed heavily before passing out with a nosebleed, followed by Lan and Netto.

"The Look?" Maylu asked.

"A certain glint in my eyes that always causes him to cave," Meiru giggled, "Seems you did it too."

"I feel sorry for them," Bumblebee said, "With two of you, it must be heaven to them. Ow!"

Sari whistled innocently while looking away from him. She had kicked him in the leg for that comment and she wasn't going to admit it. After the trio had recovered and sat back down, Beamer, Rayne, and Komatsu walked out with plates.

"Here you go. The Flamer!" Beamer grinned as they handed each a red pizza.

"Yum…" Toriko grinned as he drooled.

"T-Toriko, matte!" Komatsu advised, "It has the Naga Viper in it!"

"Naga Viper? That weak thing?" Toriko asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Toriko," Beamer chuckled.

With that, Toriko put his hands together and took a deep breath and exhaled. He took a slice and are the thing whole. He chewed it for a bit before swallowing it.

"This isn't too bad," Toriko chuckled, "The various spices and peppers in this single slice is pure concentrated with each bite. You used cheddar, Monterey Jack, and Swiss Cheese, making each one equal so that each could add their own mix into each bite. Also, stuffed crust with chili peppers with cheddar? Impressive."

"I don't believe it…He's not turning red, screaming, or anything," Beamer gawked.

"Let me try," Ryuu said as he took a slice.

He bit into it and his hair went wild with his face frozen in a crazed look. Slowly, his entire body-even his clothing-turned bright red with steam whistling right out of his ears. He let out a scream as he jumped five feet into the air, his head turning into a cartoon whistle and blowing like a foghorn, before changing back while breathing fire. The next thing everyone knew, a wall had been broken with the water pipe sticking out, with Ryuu drinking as much as he could. Everyone blinked, trying to think how he did that, before noting a sword in his left hand. It was pitch black with green, glowing markings. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward, the outside of them the glowing green. The 'teeth' of the blade-which resembled the teeth of a key-were in the shape of the Kanji for 'darkness' (闇). In the area that connected the guard to the blade was a glowing, lime-green diamond resembling a kite shape. A chain-like design ran up the length of the blade while it had a long, black chain on the bottom of the hilt, ending with a glowing green charm resembling the head of Lan's Charizard Form.

"I'm guessing that's what he used on Blademan?" Beamer asked as he pointed at the sword.

"Yep. That's the Thinner Brush, Oblivion," Will replied before Ryuu had finally extinguished the fire in him and used Oathkeeper on the wall.

"Oi!" Beamer snapped, "What did y…"

It was then he noted the ocean-blue slash in the pipe and the wall. Cracks emerged from the slash marks before the wall and pipe were instantly repaired. Ryuu walked back over before slumping into his chair, glaring at what remained of his slice.

"Not much of a spicy guy unless it's in Curry, huh? Well, Beamer, trust me when I say that I've had hotter," Toriko replied before pulling out a rainbow-colored pepper, "This is a Vulpine Magma Pepper. It's got ten of those Naga Vipers in one drop."

"Ten? Where did you get a pepper like this?" Beamer gawked as he accepted the pepper.

"I think Will can make you a Fridge," Toriko replied.

"Maybe, Toriko," Will replied.

"But I already have a few fridges in here," Beamer replied.

"Not that Fridge," Toriko replied, "One that is connected to the Gourmet World and the Pikmin Planet. It creates mini-Zone Portals that take anything-except people and beings with human intelligence and then some-and pulls it into this amazing landscape that grows to suit the amount of creatures and plants in it. Do you know the Capture Level of a Vulpine Magma Pepper? It's immeasurable, just like everything in the Gourmet World outside the Human World of mine and Komatsu's world."

"…Can you make me two of these, Will? One for just the creature and the other for…"

"Sorry. I can't," Will replied, "It needs to be both or else the Fridge blows up."

"Dang," Beamer scowled.

"However, I can make it in about…two days," Will replied, _'Good thing I helped Onii-San with it the first time.'_

"Perfect," Beamer grinned.

"Okay…From what I've seen from Ryuu's reaction, I think I may need Upchuck for this," Ben said as he activated his Ultimatrix.

"What's th…?" Ultima asked before Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix.

Ben was replaced by a small pudgy green alien in a flash of green light. He looked hamster-like with some reptilian traits and had beady white eyes. Small ridges ran down his back and a stubby tail came from the back. His arms and legs were black. He had a plump tummy which seemed to be kind of cute in the opinion of the girls. His torso had the Ultimatrix Symbol just like his other aliens.

"Upchuck!" Ben's new form declared.

"Ack! Not a Gourmand!" Beamer exclaimed, _'This is bad! He'll eat me out of food!'_

"What's a Gourmand?" Lan whispered.

"They're eaters," Kevin replied, "Watch."

With that, Upchuck opened his mouth and let out four, long, green tongues. The tongues grabbed onto Ryuu's slice and his own Flamer and took them into his mouth, plates and all. Beamer groaned, recalling just _why_ he banned Gourmands from his restaurant. Upchuck chewed for a bit before swallowing.

"Ah…Not too bad…" Upchuck grinned before changing back into Ben.

_'I hate those Gourmands…I fuckin' hate them!'_ Beamer thought as he glared at the Ultimatrix before looking at Ryuu, "So what's with the Keyblade?"

"For the last time, I don't own a Keyblade," Ryuu growled.

"Ryuu-kun, iie," Meiru said before taking a sip from her straw.

"Hai, Meiru-Koishii," Ryuu sighed.

_'Whipped…'_ Lan and Netto thought.

"So you two think," Ryuu said, glaring at them, "I have Oblivion and I ain't afraid of working with him."

"Oh boy…" Lan paled.

"I'm not afraid of that," Netto rolled his eyes.

"Did you not see what he did to the wall and pipe?" Ryuu asked.

"Nope. What if you did it with Oathkeeper?"

"Oathkeeper can't cut, it only Paints. Oblivion is the only one with Thinner," Ryuu replied.

"Wait…Oblivion? Oathkeeper? Those are definitely Keyblades," Beamer said.

"They're _not_ Keyblades," Ryuu groaned, "They are my _Brushes_."

"Brushes? Look, I know a Keyblade when I see a K…" Beamer began when Oblivion turned into a lime-green paintbrush with a hilt and guard.

"You see? A brush, not a Keyblade," Ryuu spoke, "Now can we please drop the subject on Oblivion and Oathkeeper?"

"Fine, fine," Beamer sighed before the bell rang, "Hello! Welcome to Beamer's!"

"Thank you," a figure said as he walked into the place, taking a seat in a secluded corner.

The figure wore a brown cloak that hid his face. He took it off and Ruka, Ryuu, Ace, and Sonic X gawked. The figure had long, black hair that ended at his back, brown eyes, and dark-skin. He also had a violet mark that reminded them of Yusei's Criminal Mark on the left side of his face.

"Bommer?" Sonic X gawked.

"Well, well, it's Sonic, Lan, Ace, and little Ruka," the man smiled softly as the four quickly ran over.

"How the…When did…I though…" Sonic X tried to get out.

"I'm not entirely sure, Sonic. One minute, I'm in a cab heading for The Satellite. The next, this portal opens up and drops me here," Bommer replied.

"You know this guy?" Max asked as he walked over.

"Yeah! This is Bommer. He's nakama," Sonic X replied.

"What's the Satellite?" Bud asked.

"Trust us, you don't want to know," Ryuu and Ace replied.

"I'll bet you five want to catch up, so I'll just take your order right now, Mr. Bommer," Beamer said.

"Very well. I would like a plate of chicken rice with a cup of gray tea," Bommer replied, "I'm not that hungry."

"Okay then," Beamer nodded before dragging Rayne, Turbo, and Komatsu into the kitchen with him.

"I'm impressed. You actually cloned yourself twice, Lan," Bommer chuckled as he saw Lan and Netto.

"Zone Doubles, Bommer," Ryuu replied, "It's a long story."

"Trust me, I can wait," Bommer replied.

* * *

"I'm scared…" Rampage, in Beast Mode, whimpered as he followed Lockdown.

"Come on. Don't you want to beat that muscleman?" Lockdown asked, knowing the sore subject between him and Toriko.

A figure in strange armor appeared before them, startling the two. Rampage jumped into Lockdown's arms, who in turn rolled his eyes, dumping his companion to the ground. Rampage whimpered as he ran behind Lockdown.

"Ah, Lockdown. A pleasure to see you," the figure greeted, "How is your new body?"

"Fairly well, except for that Dark Ultima weakness you mentioned, Kalar," Lockdown replied with his arms crossed.

"Ah. I take it you ran into a little trouble, then…tell me, was it that DaiRyuuseiKnight character?" Kalar asked, earning Lockdown's jaw dropping, "I assume so. I should have realized you'd be dumb enough to fight someone such as him. A being who can use Pure Ultima is bound to be able to split that Ultima apart." Lockdown's forehead now had a tickmark on it, his eye twitching, "Now, what do you need today?"

"Some Zeta upgrades for Rampage here," Lockdown replied, pointing at the crab, who was hiding behind Lockdown.

"Ah. The crab," Kalar spoke, looking at said Transformer, as he walked around him, arms crossed, "Hmmm…perhaps some Zeta claws…maybe some matter expanders, like we did for you…well, you've brought a challenge for my subordinates."

"I also want to know if you have anything to counteract Dark Ultima," Lockdown added.

"Basically, you want to become fully invincible," Kalar summarized, Lockdown nodding, "Sorry, but no. We don't have anything at the moment." He turned back to Rampage, "Now, unlike Lockdown, you have a choice, as your body is still intact. I can take your Spark the hard way or you go offline, allowing us to surgically remove it, quick and painless."

"C-Can I h-have offline?" Rampage gulped, "It won't really hurt me, since I have an immortal spark…"

"He's also got only half a spark. The other half's with the other boss, Akainu," Lockdown replied.

"Ah…Hold on, I think I have something for that. I knew I thought you were familiar, crab boy," Kalar said.

"C-Crab Boy…?" Rampage repeated.

"You're codename is actually 'Protoform X,' yes?"

"Y-Yes…That's right…" Rampage paled.

"Then _this_…" Kalar smirked as he withdrew half a Spark, "…Will be yours, yes?"

"M…My Spark? How…?" Rampage gasped.

"SpacialClockman appeared before me a few days ago with the remains of two bodies. One resembled a white raptor while the other…was your own," Kalar explained, "He gave me this incomplete Spark and told me that you needed it."

* * *

"So, what's it like being a half-dragon?" Max was asking Hub, sitting with him and Mirajane at a table, eating a slice of Flamer, as the two teams were intermingling all around the restaurant, conversations comparing fights, powers, and events of their lives.

"Not too bad. But I can't swim, to tell ya the truth," Hub replied as he chomped into five slices of the Flamer at once, "Lucky for me that Dragon Scale Rum is a good way to make this stuff not burning hot, yet retain the taste."

"But it gets you drunk," Max noted, seeing the blush forming on Hub.

"No me monk, you silly kitty puppy," Hub laughed before his head hit the table, out cold and purring.

"…He purrs in his sleep?" Max asked.

"I think it's cute," Mirajane giggled.

"You know, you four could be walking around, too," Ultima said, talking with the legendary weapons.

"And…how are we supposed to do that?" Caliwave asked, making Ultima grin.

"Like this, Wave-Hime," Ultima replied.

He placed his hand on an area just to her right, her body surrounded by a flash of light. This time, a human woman was standing in her place, Ultima's hand resting on her right shoulder. Her silver/ocean-blue hair went to the middle of her back, wearing silver and blue jeans, shirt, and jacket that ended at the elbows. She opened her eyes, revealing her natural ocean-blue eyes to still be there. She swayed, nearly collapsing, if Ultima hadn't hooked his hands under her arms, setting her down into the seat.

"Easy, Wave-Hime. You're new to legs, so it's gonna take a bit before you're used to the feeling. Same goes for the arms as well," Ultima explained as he then stepped back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm…beautiful no matter what Zone you're from…crap, I've gotta pay Congo now…"

"Um…huh?" Rhongo asked.

Ultima did the same thing, a six foot man standing in Rhongo's place. He wore a black and white suit, with a red tie. His eyes were still the same violet, but his black hair was cut short, with long bangs falling over his left eye.

"Fascinating…" Rhongo noted, swaying like Caliwave, but managed to steady himself against the table, finding a seat without Ultima's help.

"Ooh! Me next! Me next!" Carn shouted, causing Ultima to smile before nodding.

"Alright, alright, just settle down, Can," Ultima replied.

His hand went to the area to the right of Carn, but a lot closer than it had been to Caliwave and Rhongo. In Carn's place was a five-year-old with messy brown hair, a black eye and a white eye, a white shirt, and a black pair of shorts. Ultima turned to Caliburn as Carn settled into a seat.

"And now for Cali."

"For the last time, please quit referring to me as 'Cali,'" Caliburn said, "It is insulting to a knight's blade."

"Hmmm…well then, how about Kal?"

"What does it mean?" Caliburn asked.

"It's Mando'a for blade, which, when you think about it, is quite appropriate for one such as yourself," UItima explained, letting Caliburn muse before agreeing, "Great. So you wanna try on a new form?"

"Perhaps. But allow me to show you something. Excuse me, Sir Taiki," Caliburn called.

"Hai, Caliburn-san?" Taiki asked, looking up from his ham pizza.

"May you show him the DigiXros?" Caliburn asked.

"DigiXros? You mean what Pro-Pro and Grey-Grey do?" Ultima asked.

"Don't call us that!" Greymon and Protoman barked before Greymon went back to eating his pretzel log calzone.

"Hai. Caliburn! Starmonz! Shoutmon! DigiXros!" Taiki called.

"DigiXros!"

Caliburn's blade vanished along with his hilt. Starmon attached to the back of Caliburn as five silver Pickmonz jumped on each other and then onto the two. Shoutmon grabbed the sword as a gold, crown-like attachment came over Caliburn and Starmon.

"Shoutmon + Starcalibur!" Shoutmon declared as the blade ignited and was surrounded by a gold, intricate outline of energy.

"Impressive. Anything else?" Ultima grinned as the Digimon and legendary sword separated.

"Caliburn! Shoutmon! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

In place of Shoutmon and Caliburn stood a Shoutmon with Caliburn's face. He was also recolored the resemble Caliburn. His mic had changed to resemble a fusion of his mic and Caliburn.

"Calishoutmon!"

"I hate this form…" Calishoutmon muttered in Caliburn's voice, making Ultima start to snicker.

"Are you doing your routine again?" Sonic X snickered.

"Routine?"

"Our home, Shinobi Zone, has a Karatenmon that has the Code Crown. To get it, one needs to make him laugh," a Monitamon explained, popping out of Sonic X's helmet, holding it over its head, "They do the strangest DigiXroses as practice for when we have to get it."

"Oi!" Sonic X snapped as he reached for his helmet when the Monitamon jumped off, letting it hit him in the face.

"Is there one with Kamikaze-kun?"

"You'd kill Taiki-kun if you saw it, Cyber-chan," Sonic X replied.

"Why?"

"It involves him and Bastemon over there," Zenjirou replied, pointing at the humanoid, Persian princess, black feline Digimon, currently curled up and sleeping on a table, with Knightmon and the PawnChessmonz guarding her from an upset Beamer.

"Can I see it?" Ultima grinned.

"No!" Sonic X snapped as Bommer laughed.

"Aw…I was hopin' for a show," Ultima pouted, "I haven't seen a good one in a while. Well, perhaps another time?" He then turned to Caliburn, "So, let's see how different you are from the Caliburn I know."

Caliburn and Shoutmon released their fusion. Ultima placed his hand in the same area he had done with Carn, Rhongo, and Caliwave. Standing in Caliburn's place was now a man with brown hair that was cut just below his ears, his eyes still the same color. He was wearing a golden-colored tee, chain mail on his arms extending past the sleeves. He moved his arms, the chainmail clinking with each movement, before testing out his legs, which also clinked. The pants were loose fitting cargo pants, tan in color, while his shoes were actually boots. "Hmm…not too shabby, though I wonder if you have the same ability as Cali."

"Ability?" Caliburn repeated.

"Er, clench your fist. Give it a flex," Ultima said, causing Caliburn to do so, making a gauntlet form from the chainmail, small spikes on the knuckles, "Don't remember him ever having spikes on it…"

Caliburn unclenched his fist. Everyone looked up as the bell for the door rang again, Blademan walked in. Blademan was a green NetNavi. The NetNavi was wearing a green face mask, two kunai strapped to his thighs, one on each, a chainblade on his left hip, a katana on his right, and a naginata strapped on his back. They all noted the crutch he was leaning on.

"Oi, Blademan, Cossak get you fixed up?" Beamer asked, Blademan nodding in reply.

"Yep, I'm doing just…" He stopped upon seeing Ryuu, who also returned the look.

"_You_!" they both exclaimed, though Blademan yelped more than shouted.

Blademan jumped behind the nearest being there, who happened to be Ultima, while Ryuu pulled out Oblivion. Shadow grabbed Ryuu by the back of his outfit as he tried to charge at him. Ultima looked at Blademan, then Ryuu, then at Max.

"What's the deal here, kid?" he asked.

"Uh…Blademan's been filming both teams and sending it into Zone's Funniest Home Videos and Ryuu apparently found out," Max said, scratching his cheek with his finger, "He, uh…didn't take it too well. Still don't know how Blademan was able to plant those cameras on them…"

"Ah…okay, okay," Ultima said, nodding, "Ru-ru, why don't we just put the brush down and you and Blade-baka here…"

"I resent that!" Blademan snapped, making Ultima roll his eyes.

"As I was saying, you and Blade-baka can have a fresh start. What do you say?"

"I say move so I can get at him," Ryuu said, while Blademan whimpered, making Ultima shake his head with his eyes closed while sighing.

"You know, there's an easy way and hard way at this point," Ultima said, "Easy way. You put the brush away, shake hands with Blade-baka, and we can avoid dirtying up this fine restaurant here. Or the hard way. Which involves me and you." Ultima held up his right hand, "And just so you know what you'd have to deal with, remember that Dai over there can work with Ultima Energy, which I _am_. And, I can do this…" He stuck his hand into the nearby table, his hand passing completely through, but left no damage to the table, "Now, as unimpressive as this seems, just wait. And Beany, I apologize in advance for this."

The table began to glow before it turned into a pile of dust, Beamer looking at the table before holding his breath and counting backwards from twenty. After he reached one, he turned around and walked into the kitchen before screaming at the top of his lungs. He came back out, acting like nothing had happened, followed by Komatsu and Rayne collapsing while holding their ears.

"Better?"

"Yes," Beamer replied. "Much."

"So, it's up to you, Ru-ru," Ultima finished as he put his hand on the tip of the brush, pushing it to point at the ground, "By the way, kid, next lesson will be learning the basics of the Kuzureru, that little dust thing I did. I'm assuming you know it as well, DaiRyuuseiKnight?"

"Er, no, actually," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied. "In fact, I don't think I've ever heard of that before."

"Ah. Well, it's fairly easy to learn. As long as you hold the capacity to work with Ultima Energy, that is," Ultima said. "Oh, wait…you guys probably aren't going to live past ten thousand…well, that kinda puts a damper on that plan…er, what was I saying again?" Ultima asked, grinning sheepishly, while everyone sweatdropped.

"Razza-frazzen…" Ryuu growled before glaring at the whimpering Blademan.

"I believe I've seen enough," Bommer said as he stood up and walked between the two, "I have a solution to this; a Surprise Duel."

"What now?" Beamer asked before Beamer opened a backpack he had, taking out a standard Duel Disk, and gave it to Blademan.

"Do any of you have any card packs?" Bommer asked.

"Yeah. I normally keep some expansion packs on hand," Ace replied before pulling out a suitcase and opened it, revealing card packs.

"What are you planning, Mr. Bommer?" Roll asked.

"It's just 'Bommer' and this is the way I was taught how to settle things when they're small like this."

"_Small_? He videotaped us in our sleep or when we were in bed!" Ryuu snapped.

"They had to censor that one, mainly because of those two," Blademan chuckled as he pointed at Sonic X and Cyber.

"…You didn't…" Sonic X gawked.

"Still can't believe you wore that," Blademan snickered.

"Why you no-good…" Sonic X began before looking at the twins, who had been asleep since they had come back from the BattleZone, saw they were sleeping, and turned back to Blademan, "Son of a bitch."

"Why you…" Cyber growled as she reached into her Hammerspace, furious at Blademan for what he did.

"No Darkspine!" Meiru barked, stopping Cyber from pulling her arm out.

"Okay, okay…" Cyber sighed, letting Meiru release her and pull out her empty hand.

"Lan…"

"It's 'Ryuu' here, Bommer-san."

"Right. Ryuu and Blademan, both of you will make a deck of forty to sixty cards and then duel with them," Bommer explained, "Ryuu, you win and you can do whatever you want with Blademan. Blademan, if you win then everyone here you videotaped will be required to forgive you and make a vow to not try to get revenge on you for your recordings."

"What?" Ryuu, Cyber, and Sonic X exclaimed.

"Um…C-Can I pick something else if I lose. Preferably not one that involves me being scarred for life…for the sixth time. Number five was you and Oblivion, half-breed!" Blademan barked.

"Heh. I like," Ryuu chuckled as Kage cackled maniacally before he was stopped from eating a coconut cake and coffee pizza, "No! You know what that stuff does when you're in this form."

"Aw…" Kage whined, "Ikka bobba to chika?"

"Fine. But change into a form you haven't used yet," Ryuu replied.

"Ih!" Kage nodded before changing into a fat, large teen with a black shirt with a lime-green maple leaf on the back, lime-green pants, and black hair. He lifted up the table and the top of his head flipped open like a lid. Within seconds, he had eaten everything on the table, including silverware. He put it down and changed back into his smaller, fluffy form and belched.

"Ooh…Owen from TDI, TDA, and TDWT. Nice pick, Kage," Ryuu grinned.

"Ahem. Instead of you guys beating the crap out of me, I'll burn every tape, camera, and disc with the videos, deactivate the mini cameras, and give Team Ryuusei two of the four accounts I have the winnings in."

"I'm not too sure ab…" Ryuu began.

"They're also hardwired to stocks, companies, and the like, and each is earning about 500,000 a day."

"Deal!" Cyber exclaimed, "With the money made in those accounts, College and school supplies for my babies is set!"

"Personally, at least one account could pay for a wedding," Sonic X chuckled, _'And supply us with a dojo to teach the kids…'_

"What about a tie?" Ruka asked.

"A Tie? Hmm…"

"Funky Gloknard!" Kage exclaimed.

"Not that one!" Ryuu barked.

"What's the Funky Gloknard?" Meiru and Maylu asked.

"Disco dancing for two days nonstop," Ryuu replied, "Trust me, I know this because I lost a bet due to a tie and had to do it. Stupid Beagle Boys…Heh. It was funny seeing them Disco Dance, though…Especially their Ma…"

"Uh, Bommer? These are Turbo Duel expansion packs. The spell cards in here are only Speed Spells," Ace noted as Ryuu began to hold back his snickers, "Hold on, I think I bought a spare D-Wheel for something like this."

"D-Wheel?" Max repeated.

"Cool. So you're going to have a Riding Duel?" Zenjirou asked.

"Seems like it," Bommer replied.

"Riding Duel? Okay, what are you talking about, guys?" Kassie asked.

"A D-Wheel is a vehicle designed for Riding Duels. Riding Duels are Duels that take place on the D-Wheel and have the permanent Field Spell-Speed World-active during the whole Duel," Will explained.

"Actually, the system was upgraded to Speed World 2 recently," Bommer explained.

"Speed World 2?" Ryuu repeated before grinning, "Now that's interesting."

"Hold on. How am I suppose to do this 'Riding Duel' thing with _this_?" Blademan demanded as he pointed at his bum leg.

"Hold on," Ace replied.

With that, he pulled out a vehicle from his Hammerspace. It was a red and blue D-Wheel with a spar car. The spare car had the Duel Disk System in it along with the main part of the D-Wheel. Ace took his hat off, put it into his Hammerspace, and then pulled out a fire-themed helmet with a fire-theme-tinted visor and put it on, snapping it on.

"I'll drive it while you duel with Ryuu," Ace replied.

"Oi! Not in here, you're not!" Beamer snapped.

"So let me get this straight; you Duel on a high-speed vehicle?" Max asked, "That's insane."

"Trust me, we've seen things a lot more insane," Omega-Xis chuckled.

"Is it even safe?" Sasuke asked.

"The D-Wheel has an Autopilot System for Riding Duels," Misora replied as Ace took the D-Wheel outside, "Plus, this could attract customers to this place…"

"Deal!" Beamer exclaimed before whistling, "JT, get me the banner!"

"Which one?" JT's voice called from the kitchen.

"The one that has the address for this place and fits on a motorcycle!" Beamer replied.

"Sweet! Told ya that was a good idea!"

"Yeah, yeah you did."

"Why can't I use my Blue Eyes Smackdown Deck?" Ryuu asked.

"Because that would be overkill," Bommer replied, "Now get to deck making."

Ryuu sighed before picking a booster pack and opened it, taking out the nine cards in it. The two went to work on making their decks. Soon, the decks were completed and Ace helped Beamer into the sidecar. Everyone stood outside of the restaurant as Rayne and Turbo fastened the banners onto the sides of Ace and Blademan's D-Wheel. Will quickly set up his screen to have an aerial view of the Riding Duel when it begins.

"Ryuu, where's your D-Wheel?" Max asked.

"Here," Ryuu replied.

Blue, wire-themed marks appeared on his pants before the Nanites in him went to work. Metal emerged from his legs before expanding and reshaping his lower body. It took on the form of a fusion of a blue Eyes Shining Dragon and a motorcycle. His hair went over his head and turned into the ink-like substance like Kage before changing into a white racing helmet with a blue-tinted visor.

"Okay…Now I'm jealous!" Lan barked.

"Here. These are the codes for the new Speed World 2 Field Spell," Bommer said as he gave Ryuu and Ace a disk each, which they quickly uploaded into their D-Wheels.

"I'll activate it," Ryuu said as he pushed a button on his vehicle, "Field Spell, Speed World 2, set on!"

-Duel Mode, Auto-Pilot. Standing by- an electronic voice emerged from the two D-Wheels before the Duel Disks on them emerged and activated while a glow emanated from the two vehicles.

"Is this even allowed?" Cyber whispered.

"Maybe. Stranger things have happened here," Kassie replied.

"Riding Duel…" Ryuu began.

"Acceleration!" Blademan and Ryuu called out before Ace and Ryuu drove off.

**Blademan: 4000 Speed Counters: 0**

**Ryuu: 4000 Speed Counters: 0**

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Ryuu declared.

**Blademan Speed Counters: 1**

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 1**

"I'll set a monster and end my turn with two facedowns. Turn end," Ryuu spoke as three cards appeared, one before him while two appeared at his sides and vanished.

"O-Okay…I draw!" Beamer declared.

**Blademan Speed Counters: 2**

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 2**

Blademan looked at his hand, his finger resting on the top of one. "Alright. I summon Scrap Recycler in attack position and use his effect to look through my deck to move one monster from my deck to my graveyard," he said, a pile of junk appearing beside the Duel Runner, "I choose Machina Fortress to go to the Graveyard. I now special summon Machina Fortress by discarding Machina Soldier and Machina Sniper from my hand."  
**Scrap Recycler: 900/1200**

Sitting beside Scrap Recycler, a pile f rusted metals emerged. Suddenly, the metal regained its former shine. Suddenly, it began to coalesce together and Ryuu gulped. The machine driving beside Blademan and Ace was a giant, tank-themed mecha roughly the size of Gurren Lagann. It had three tank treads with two giant, blue and white arms emerging from the upper back of the two treads on the sides. Its left 'shoulder' had a giant, red machine gun while its 'head' resembled a blue military helmet with a white scanner on the left optic.

**Machina Fortress: 2500/1600**

"Wait, how…?" Ryuu asked, Ace looking over his shoulder at Blademan.  
"Machina Fortress's effect lets me special summon it by discarding monsters from my hand equal to or more than level eight. Machina Soldier and Machina Sniper are eight levels combined." A large blue-like tank appeared by the Scrap Recycle, a head with a red optic looking at Ryuu. " I use Scrap Recycler's secondary effect and return two level four earth machines to my deck to draw one card." Blademan drew a card, his eyes scanning it, nodding. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Tch. Ore no turn! Draw!"

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 3**

**Blademan Speed Counters: 3**

"Oi, Blade-Baka!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You should've attacked last turn," Ryuu grinned.

"Why?"

"Because I flip summon Aussa the Earth Charmer!" Ryuu declared as a brown-haired girl in glasses and an earth-themed outdoors outfit mixed with a wizard's outfit appeared, a small, brown, winged-creature on her shoulder appeared from the card, waving a wooden staff with violet jewels on it.

**Aussa the Earth Charmer: 500/1500**

"And just _why_ am I afraid of her?" Blademan asked.

"Take a look at Machina Fortress," Ryuu grinned.

"Huh?" Blademan tilted his head before seeing his monster had adopted hearts for optics before driving over to Aussa and placed her on his shoulder, "What?"

"This is why EARTH Monsters love her; she places a 'Charm' on them and one will do her bidding," Ryuu grinned, "But now I summon the Tuner Monster, Attack Gainer!"

A circle of light-blue energy appeared on Machina Fortress's free shoulder. From it, a figure in black emerged from it. He wore a white and light-blue jumpsuit with long, flowing, scarlet hair emerging from the back of his blue-visor, yellow marked, black helmet.

**Attack Gainer: 0/0**

* * *

"0 ATK Points?" Max pondered as he watched the screen at Beamer's restaurant.

"What good is that?"

"Because he's going to perform a Synchro Summon! Attack Gainer's a Tuner Monster!" Meiru replied.

"Synchro Summon?" Maylu repeated.

"Just watch," Cyber giggled.

* * *

"Tuning Level 7 Machina Fortress with Level 1 Attack Gainer!" Ryuu declared, _"Transforming Metal to Muscle! Unite your hearts and make your bonds go beyond the possibilities! Synchro Summon!"_

Aussa jumped off Machina Fortress's shoulder and sat on the back of Ryuu's D-Wheel, making Meiru let out a bit of KI at the screen and made everyone step away from her nice and slowly. Attack Gainer transformed into a green outline of speedometer. Machina Fortress went through it, turning into an orange outline of itself with eight stars in it. The stars lined up and release a flash of green light.

"Seems he got a good Synchro Monster in there," Ace smirked.

The light faded and revealed a massive warrior the size of Gurren. He was covered in pure white armor with a green pair of pointed sunglasses on his face. His arms, shoulders, back of his hands, torso, and waist had blue jewels on them.

_"Strike for the bonds of the heart, Colossal Fighter!"_ Ryuu finished reciting, "For each Warrior-Type in my Graveyard, he gains 100 ATK Points!"

**Colossal Fighter: 2800-2900/1000**

"Heh. Not too bad. But now you've gotta show me your hand and let me pick a card you have to discard because of Machina Fortress's effect!" Blademan grinned.

"I should've guessed your monster had an effect like that with its sorta abilities," Ryuu chuckled before showing him his hand, consisting of Speed Spell – Monster Reborn, Speed Spell – Speed Fusion, and the Dark Magician.

"Hmm…I think I'll go with that Magician," Blademan chose.

"Colossal Fighter, attack with Warrior's Right Hook!" Ryuu ordered as his monster charged at Scrap Recycler.

"Trap Card, open! Drainage Sh…" Blademan began when a sleazy business man appeared beside him, picked up the facedown card that was starting to move up, and then drew a card from Blademan's deck and gave it to him.

"Counter Trap, Dark Bribe," Ryuu grinned as Colossal Fighter slugged Scrap Recycler in the form, destroying it.

**Blademan: 2000**

"That hurt…" Blademan muttered.

"Turn end!" Ryuu declared.

* * *

"Yikes. One more attack like that and he's a goner," Tomari Axl noted.

"Duel's not over 'till the last card's drawn," Rayne replied.

"Let's just hope those packs didn't have the Assault Mode series," Geiger noted.

"Assault Mode?" Ashe repeated.

"It's a series of monsters that are 500 ATK Points stronger than their original forms with stronger effects," Ruka explained, "Yusei-niisan and Jack-san dueled against each other with them once."

"I remember that," Sonic X noted, "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode kinda reminded me of Subaru in his Shikai armor."

"Really?" Subaru asked.

"Yep. But replace the sword with two blasters on the hips," Sonic X replied.

* * *

"I draw!" Blademan declared.

**Blademan Speed Counters: 4**

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 4**

"Alright, let's see what we've got," Blademan said, drawing his next card before his eyes scanned it, Blademan nodding to himself, "Alright...two turns, Ryuu..."

"What?" Ryuu asked.

"Two turns...and this'll be over," Blademan replied solemnly, "I'll set one card facedown and then end my turn."

* * *

"Is he insane?" Ruka exclaimed from the restaurant.

"Hmmm...his first facedown…" Max said, his eyes closed, "It was something called...er, Threatening Roar, I think..."

"How do you know?" Toriko asked.

"Er, I'll explain at a different time," Max replied uneasily, opening his eyes.

"But...that'll give him one more turn, right? To keep what's left of his life points?" Roll asked.

"Well, technically, yes," Cyber replied, "But right now, the question is whether or not he can live that long."

* * *

"Ore no turn! Draw!"

**Blademan Speed Counters: 5**

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 5**

"I reveal my facedown; Threatening Roar!" Blademan declared, "For this turn only, you cannot attack me!"

Out of nowhere, a powerful roar rumbled at Colossal Fighter. The warrior type stepped back a bit. Aussa hopped onto Colossal Fighter's shoulder, gently patting his shoulder. The flying creature on her shoulder chattered happily at Colossal Fighter while the warrior nodded.

"Don't worry, big guy, we'll get him next time," Ryuu spoke, "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton! This will let me draw two cards and discard one!"

He drew the two cards. He looked at them and gave a small smirk. He picked one of his hand cards and put it into the graveyard.

"I activate another Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Ryuu declared as he drew and discarded once more, "Trap Card, open; Assault Mode Activate! Colossal Fighter, engage Assault Mode configuration!"

Suddenly, a blue jet-like machine flew out of the revealed face down. Aussa jumped away from Colossal Fighter and on Ryuu's Duel Runner. Colossal Fighter jumped into the air and the machine split apart, fusing with Colossal Fighter. He now wore jet-themed gauntlets, torso armor, and boots, while his head was covered in blue armor with a pointed, green visor.

"Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode configuration complete!"

**Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode: 3300/1500**

"With his transformation, I can discard two Warriors in my Deck to the graveyard. Now for each one in my graveyard, your monsters lose ATK Points by 100 for each instead of my warrior gaining 100 for each," Ryuu explained as he discarded two monsters, "Now I activate Speed Spell – Double Summon! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters, I can summon an additional monster from my hand! With this, I call forth Level 4 Road Synchron and Level 1 A/D Changer!"

Beside Aussa, two portals appeared. From them, two monsters appeared. The first monster was short and fat/muscular with blue skin. He wore a black jacket that ended past the knees with black pants, white bandages on his stomach area, and white shoes. His wild, purple hair was held up by a gold headpiece. His arms held either a red flag with a red 'A' on it with gold trimming or a blue flag with a blue 'D' on it with gold trimming. The other monster was a machine with gold and black armor. His legs were actually two steamroller rollers with a single wheel at the back that had two engine pipes emerging from the sides. It was primarily gold with white and silver highlights on the torso, waist, and arms. His head had green optics with a gold and green crown-like shape to it.

**Road Synchron: 1600/800**

**A/D Changer: 100/100**

* * *

"He's got four monsters now!" Lan exclaimed.

"Not bad," Sasuke acknowledged, "Tell me, is Road Synchron a Tuner Monster?"

"Yeah," Subaru replied as he held it up, "I have a copy in my deck in case I need a Synchro Summon. However, I think Ryuu-san has the perfect monster to summon with the total Levels."

"What do you mean?" Maylu asked.

"Aussa the Earth Charmer is Level 3, A/D Changer is Level 1, and Road Synchron is Level 4. Add them together…" Subaru began.

"And you get a Level 8 ass-kicker!" WarRock finished, earning a punt from Cyber as Sari and Bumblebee had the twins' ears covered.

* * *

"Tuning Level 1 A/D Changer, Level 3 Aussa the Earth Charmer, and Level 4 Road Synchron!_ Now, 8 Stars and 3 hearts become one. Subjugating all evil. The ultimate king arrives al dente! Bravo! Synchro Summon!_" Ryuu recited.

Road Synchro revved its engines before transforming into four speedometer outlines. Aussa, her pet, and A/D Changer jumped into the speedometers. The two transformed into four stars. The eight energies transformed into a flash of green light. The light faded and revealed a new figure, easily the size of Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode. He resembled a regal king in gold, black, and silver vehicle-based armor. Highlighting the arm, torso, and leg armor was gold while the main black parts resembled more of a jumpsuit with the silver and gold armor over it. Its cape was actually a pair of jet wings fused together with multiple engine pipes on the back. Its head resembled a fearsome king's helmet with glowing red optics. Its hands were sharp with claws on the end that were laced with multitudes of diamonds within diamonds while the back of its arms ended with three diamond-studded claws that went a bit farther than the clawed hands.

_"Road Warrior, Tune Up!"_ Ryuu finished reciting.

**Road Warrior: 3000/1500**

"Setting a facedown. Turn end," Ryuu finished.

* * *

"Holy…" Geo began, "That's amazing!"

"You said it," Naruto agreed, "That guy's a butt-kicker, and a pretty awesome-looking one at that."

-Nice use on revising the Engine-O G12 recitation for the Synchro Summon…- Dai whispered from the EnergyCellular.

"Huh? Who said that?" Beamer asked as he looked around.

"Oh! That was me," Max replied, laughing nervously, "Think I'm having a small reaction to the Galara Gator Pizza. 'Scuse me."

* * *

Blademan gulped as he drew his next card. "Okay, okay…calm down…" Blademan said to himself, "Just look at the field and the hand..."

**Blademan Speed Counters: 6**

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 6**

"Come on, haven't got all day," Ryuu called.

"He's thinking, Ryuu!" Ace replied.

"Okay...I think I have something," Blademan said. "I activate Speed Spell – Ancient Rules. This lets me normal summon a level 5 or higher monster...and I choose the Big Saturn!"

A large silver robot appeared above the two speed-cycles, the robot reminding Lan, Maylu, Megaman, Roll, Protoman, and Chaud of a NetNavi they had known called 'Duo.' For the others, it looked like a giant black and silver sphere with a silver head. Surrounding it was a ring of energy and two giant fists made of black and silver metal. On its 'back' were two rockets and it had a red, glowing jewel on its 'torso.'

**The Big Saturn: 2800/2200**

"And to take a page from your book, I activate Speed Spell – Double Summon. I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform," Nlademan continued as a small ship appeared next to The Big Saturn, its nose split in two, red stripes overlaying the dark green color before it attached to the Big Saturn's back, "Heavy Mech is a union, so I equip it to The Big Saturn! Big Saturn now gains 500 attack and defense. And now, I activate Metalmorph, and equip it to The Big Saturn, raising his attack another 300 points. And now, The Big Saturn attacks your Colossal Fighter, gaining 1650 attack, thanks to Metalmorph!"

**The Big Saturn: 2800-2400-3200-4850/2200-2700**

Colossal Fighter looked up, whimpering as The Big Saturn drew its fist back. Ryuu smirked when the fist was stopped by his facedown card blocking it. It flipped to reveal it was a trap card.

"Trap Card, Open; Waboku!" Ryuu declared as the fist fell.

Three women appeared from the trap card. Each one had somewhat healthy skin while wearing sky-blue, Egyptian priest robes. The middle woman held a gold and ocean-blue sea-themed ankh with a cobalt in the center. Each one muttered prayers before The Big Saturn's fist moved back to its body.

"I take no battle damage this turn and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle," Ryuu explained.

"Damn!" Blademan growled, "Almost had you there, huh?"

* * *

"Wow," Beamer said. "Blademan almost did something competent."

"But one thing is bothering me about this," Max spoke up.

"What?" Rayne asked.

"Blademan said in two turns, it would be over," he replied. "But...why would he say that? He still needs at least one more heavy hitting monster to actually do something."

"Well, this is Blade we're talking about," Beamer replied. "He could mean something else."

"Like what?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Beamer replied.

* * *

"Alright, since I'm outta cards, I end my turn," Blademan said.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Ryuu declared.

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 7**

**Blademan Speed Counters: 7**

"I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost! With this, I gain 4 more Speed Coutners, but then they're dropped to 1 at me End Phase," Ryuu explained.

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 11**

"And now I activate the Speed Spell Angel Baton! You know what it does, so I won't explain. Then I use the Speed Spell I just drew, Speed Spell – Draw Seize! This takes half of your monster's ATK away and gives it to me in Life Points!"

**Ryuu: 5600**

**The Big Saturn: 1600**

"Uht!" Blademan and Ace gawked.

"And now…I sacrifice 10 Speed Counters to activate Speed Spell – Monster Reborn! So come forth, Dark Magician!" Ryuu continued.

A sea-blue ankh appeared between his two monsters. Quickly, it changed into a sarcophagus. It slowly opened and a figure emerged from it. The figure was a mage in deep purple and dark-blue robes, resembling that of an Egyptian high-mage. In his left hand was a long staff made of various shades of blue and green with an emerald orb at the pointed end. His skin was fairly tan with deep, black eyes that glared at Blademan.

"And before I forget…The card I discarded was a Warrior-Type Monster," Ryuu added.

**Dark Magician: 2500/2100**

**The Big Saturn: 1500**

"Now then…Road Warrior, attack with King's Path!" Ryuu declared as Road Warrior charged at the Big Saturn.

"You're crazy! Metalmorph will just…" Blademan began.

**The Big Saturn: 3000**

"Exactly…" Ryuu grinned before giving a small smile at Road Warrior, "I am sorry for this, my friend."

Road Warrior looked down at Lan and gave a small nod. He then turned and glared at the gulping The Big Saturn. The engines on his back ignited and he charged at The Big Saturn. His arm's armor was engulfed in gold flames as The Big Saturn reeled back a fist and swung. The two collided and created a giant explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal just The Big Saturn stood, his Union Monster destroyed along with Roar Warrior.

**The Big Saturn: 900**

"Now with Road Warrior in the graveyard, your monster loses another 100 ATK along with the 500 it gained from that Union Monster of his," Ryuu grinned.

"He…He planned that far ahead?" Blademan gawked.

"No. He just came up with that strategy as he was doing it," Ace replied, frowning, "Plus, you're in trouble now."

"Why?" Blademan asked.

"For one, your monster is at 900 ATK," Ace replied, "And second of all, he has the Dark Magician and his Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode out."

"Oh…Fuck me," Blademan paled.

"Let's go, you guys!" Ryuu declared before looking up at his Assault Mode monster, who shook his head, "…You want to give him a chance? Fine. Then let's go, Dark Magician! Dark Magician, Black Magic!"

Dark Magician nodded as he turned to face The Big Saturn. The Big Saturn prepared itself, though one could tell it was shaking a bit. Its armor glowed as Metalmorph activated.

**The Big Saturn: 2150**

The Dark Magician smirked playfully before bowing to The Big Saturn. He snapped his free hand and both were encased in a strange box. Suddenly, thousands of knives impaled the Dark Magician's box. The Big Saturn's box slowly opened and…the Dark Magician flew out of it and onto Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode's shoulder. His original box opened and Blademan shuddered as seeing a hand of The Big Saturn, dripping in black blood, emerged from the bottom before shattering into parts.

**Blademan: 1650**

"B…But how…?" Blademan gawked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Ryuu replied as the Dark Magician teasingly shook a finger at Blademan, playfully scolding him.

"Why you…!" Blademan growled at the Dark Magician, _'I have _got_ to figure out how to he did that and turn it into a Jutsu!'_

"Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode…stand down. I'll listen to you for now and let him have a final draw," Ryuu said, receiving a small smile and nod from his Assault Mode-summoned monster, "End turn!"

* * *

"He's got him on the ropes!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"But why didn't he attack?" Ruka pondered.

"Colossal Fighter didn't want to fight," Hub replied, looking at the screen, "He wants to give Blademan a chance."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Bro/Ryuu told me/him," Hub, Megaman, Rockman, Lan, and Netto replied in unison.

"This is why I hate Twin Links…" Beamer muttered.

* * *

"Damn it," Blademan growled, gritting his teeth. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

He drew his next card, looking at it and his empty field. He then grinned, silently chuckling to himself. Ace rose a brow at the chuckling.

"I can't believe it," were his words. "Looks like I'm gonna owe Colossal Fighter an apology and a thank you after this."

**Blademan Speed Counters: 8**

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 2**

Ace looked over his shoulder at Blademan before asking, "...Come again?"

"I activate Speed Spell-Wheelie Breaker!" Blademan declared. "I remove six counters to destroy all of your face up monsters." Blademan saluted Colossal

Fighter/Assault Mode. "I thank you for that chance. Let's hope I can make good on it."

**Blademan Speed Counter: 2**

* * *

"Wow," Bommer whistled, "That guy sure is lucky, drawing almost exactly what he's needed for the past two turns."

"It almost rivals the Uzumaki Luck," Max smirked, "_Almost_."

"Yeah right," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Trust me. My late wife could've drawn a victory in just the first turn," Kyuubi chuckled.

"But he's still got an empty field," Beamer pointed out. "Now, I may not know a lot about this game, but I'm fairly sure that an empty field is a bad thing."

"Depends on the deck you use," Hub replied, "Yusei, Jack, and Crow told me about this one duel they had with this Arthur guy and-whammo!-OTK for each of them!"

* * *

"I'll end my turn," Blademan said before muttering to himself, "And hope I live one more."

"Actually, before you end your turn," Ryuu said, Blademan looking at him quizzically, before his eyes widened as Colossal Fighter appeared on the field, emerging from the smoke and furious.

"Let me guess," Blademan said. "When Colossal fighter/Assault Mode is destroyed, special summon Colossal Fighter from your graveyard."

"Yeah."

"Shit," Blademan said, his shoulders slumping.

**Colossal Fighter: 3400**

Ryuu grinned, "Ore no turn. Draw!"

**Ryuu Speed Counters: 3**

**Blademan Speed Counters: 3**

"Colossal Fighter, end this with Giga Fist Strike!" Ryuu declared.

Colossal Fighter roared before charging at Blademan. Ace and Blademan gulped before Colossal Fighter rammed his fist at them. Ace looked at Blademan before slowing down a bit, letting the fist scratch the front of the two-seater.

**Blademan: 0**

Parts of Ace's vehicle opened up and released steam. The D-Wheel skidded to a halt right in front of Beamer's restaurant. Ryuu turned around and stopped beside the vehicle, changing his D-Wheel back into his lower body. Ryuu stretched a bit before walking over to Blademan.

"Not bad," Ryuu said as he took Blademan's hand and shook it, "Sorry 'bout the leg."

"You're not…mad?" Blademan asked.

"Mad? Why should I be mad? That was a great duel," Ryuu replied as he looked at Blademan's bum leg, "Hold on."

He took out Oathkeeper and tapped Blademan's leg, leaving a dot of Paint on it. It made various swirl markings around the dot and the cast fell off. Blademan put a bit of pressure on the leg and blinked.

"Wha…?"

"I don't have any issues with fellow duelists," Ryuu replied before looking over Blademan's shoulder to see the others approach, "However, I should advise you to keep your end of the deal and give the happy couple those accounts. Except for one of the promised accounts. That one I'd like to use for when the Absolute Hunters are defeated."

"Any reason why you're not killing the guy?" Beamer asked.

"When I have a good duel, I can't help but being glad," Ryuu replied.

"But he didn't get you even once!" Beamer exclaimed.

"A good duel's a good duel in my book," Ryuu replied with a grin.

"…I will _never_ understand the Hikari Family…" Beamer muttered.

"Sure ya do!" Naruto grinned, "Well, not you, but our Bass-niisan does."

"Another me?" Bass growled, "First this guy, then the one Rayne here knows, and now a Hikari version of me?"

"We'll leave that for another time," Terios Shadow spoke.

* * *

"Found them!" Vlad called as he placed two spectral beings within two containers into a device, "Lucky I was able to get out of there before that barrier was placed."

"Yes…" Suppressed agreed as he placed a third, fourth, and fifth-the last being Dan-into the device.

"So what _is_ this for, hm?" SpacialClockman pondered.

"This, you lapdog, is a device meant to create a being stronger than that barrier," Mana replied, "Which is a mere child's play…"

"No, it is not. Right now, that barrier is _beyond_ even yourself, Mana," Akainu scowled, "It is fueled by the adaptability of the Fool and the divine energy that only the Death could have, _both_ of which are actually insignificant to the other powers that keep it up; the Tao Trio's energy, the power of Tao Ultima."

"Oh, please…Ultima is as useless as Spiral Energy," Lusha, now sporting a pink AutoMail arm, scoffed.

"Need I remind you that it was _Ultima_ that made you mortal again?" Akainu asked, earning a furious glare from the little girl.

"Ohh…go fuck yourself, dick…" Lusha pouted.

"I would rather not do it with a minor," Akainu replied, smirking as Lusha fumed.

Akainu turned to the device. It was roughly the size of Lockdown's new body and wide as ten Snorlax standing side by side. Multiple cables, wires, tubes, levers, and switches extended and reconnected to the device. In the center of the device was a body, floating in a white liquid. It was the bare form of a teen, somewhat older than Taiki by a year or two, with shoulder-length blond hair. Attached to his left wrist was a blue Xros Loader, literally fusing to the skin of it. Above it were four metallic egg-like items, one pure white with black stripes, one a dark red with black and gold triangles, another a dirty white-more akin to a darkened silver-with violet 90 degree triangle markings, and the final being a corrupted blue color with various silver and violet streaks along with what resembled green and white, bat wings on the front. Attached to the boy's tube were multiple pods with spirits in them. What made Suppressed shudder in an unknown emotion were that some of the pods had the spirits of Chaud, Omega, Phantom Dark, Albert, Dan Phantom, and Dark Protoman-now a struggling white spirit of himself-in them.

"No! I won't do this!" the Protoman spirit shouted as he struggled, "I was at peace, you asses!"

"We still have much to do with you and your master," Akainu replied, "Begin the fusion process."

"Wait. Are you sure that it is wise to allow _his_ spirit to be fused as well? You know how he was in life," Kenta advised.

"I know. That is why he is perfect for it. Begin the process at once," Akainu ordered, _'We were just lucky Suppressed did that to the boy, otherwise we wouldn't have the body with its soul eternally trapped within it.'_

Kenta just scowled before starting the process. It went against the teachings he had gone under, performing this act. However, it was needed. He would have his true dream at any cost. The former Dark Protoman frowned sadly.

_'Sorry, Dai Ryuusei Megaman X…guess our rivalry has yet to come to an end,'_ he thought regretfully before the machine was engulfed with the light of Pure Ultima.

Suddenly, the machine exploded. When the light and smoke faded, a figure was barely visible in the smoke. The figure held up its left arm with its right hand over it.

"Dino Change."

A small flicker of light appeared over the figure before fading, leaving a small glow in the shape of a scarlet 'X.' Kenta took out his sword when his arms were suddenly sliced off. Lusha growled as she formed a knife when her AutoMail arm was destroyed while her other arm was skewered by a violet energy sword, making it fall limp, before a gloved hand knocked her out. Suppressed charged at the figure with a giant scythe out when it was sliced to ribbons and a flurry of light arrows barraged him, sending him through half the base. Mana took off his eye-patch, preparing to neutralize the figure, when he was stepped on by a giant, metallic-blue, three toed foot. Four roars echoed before four giant figures ran out, making a path out of the base and killing anyone and anything in their way. The figure looked at the wreckage one last time before giving a cold laugh.

"It seems that a new game has begun," the figure said before walking after the other four.

SpacialClockman appeared from a portal. Mana walked out slowly with Akainu and Vlad. Mana looked at the wreckage and glared harshly at Akainu and Vlad. Vlad jabbed a thumb at Akainu, who merely chuckled.

"Seems that the experiment was a success," Akainu smirked.

* * *

**Me: As a duel ends and a friendship is made, the Absolute Hunters have created something powerful. Just what did they create? Just how powerful are they? And will Bass ever find out how many Zone Doubles he has? Find out, next time.**


	96. RTTZ: Neo Blue Flare! DeckerGreymon, Go!

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones. He owns Zaxlew and Julie, Max's Zone Double and future daughter respectively.

* * *

**

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor noexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover*

* * *

**

"Maxwell, it is time to teach you the defensive branches of Ultima," DaiRyuuseiKnight spoke as they stood in the training area, Giratina standing beside DaiRyuuseiKnight, "We will start with the basic one; Barrier Ultima."

"Can I ask a question?" Max asked.

-Fire away- Dai replied.

"Why is Giratina-san here?"

_"I'm the guy who gets to blow ya up!"_ Giratina cheered.

"Oh, crud…" Max paled.

"Now then, _before_ we blow him up, Giratina-dono, I wish to tell him how to activate it," DaiRyuuseiKnight instructed.

_"Aw…"_ Giratina whined.

"Now Max, Barrier Ultima is fueled by the desire," DaiRyuuseiKnight instructed.

"What desire?" Max pondered.

"It is a desire only you know of. Our desire is the desire to protect Existence and Nonexistence," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

-You have to learn your own desire, Max-kun- Dai spoke –Fire away, Gira-Kun!-

_"With pleasure! Shadow Ball!"_ Giratina roared as he fired a black sphere of energy at Max, blowing him through a wall, _"Whoops…"

* * *

_

Ryuu, Kevin, and Kyuubi all grumbled. Naruto and Shinobi had managed to get them into a triple prank. As of now, they were all tied up in chains while hanging upside down and in chairs covered in itching powder. Kyuubi was thankful he had so many tails and that they were all free then, letting him scratch himself all over.

"So…what do we do now?" Kevin asked, ignoring the itching sensation he was feeling.

"I have only one thing, and one thing to say…But first; Kage!" Ryuu called.

Instantly, Kage emerged from the shadow and engulfed him. Within seconds, Kage had reshaped himself to resemble a black-feathered Donald Duck in a black sailor suit. Kevin and Kyuubi blinked before the entire head of the Kage-Donald turned red with steam roaring out of where his ears were suppose to be. Instantly, Kage-Donald snapped and ripped apart the chains, entering the infamous/famous Donald Duck position with hoping up and down with a fist held out ahead of him with the other waving back and forth below his body, shouting wildly in Donald-Talk. After a few minutes, he calmed down and Kage changed back and receded into the shadow, letting Ryuu have his normal form back.

"I'm good!" Ryuu grinned, "Now if you need me, I'll be finding Fishcake and Shinobi."

"Mind if we join?" Kevin and Kyuubi asked before gulping at the sinister look Ryuu had…especially with Oblivion out.

"Hey, wait! No Oblivion!" Kyuubi yelped.

"What? I'm just going to bop Fishcake on the back of the head with it while taking Shinobi's arms," Ryuu replied.

"I'm with you on that, Hiakri," Kevin replied, taking out a metal marble and instantly coating himself with it, turning his hands into mallets.

"Yikes! M-Matte!" Kyuubi yelped as he ran after the mad half-dragon and half-Osmosian.

* * *

Harp lined up her cue stick and hit the white ball at the set triangle of pool balls just as Ryuu, still mad, walked in. Within seconds, all the balls with a colored stripe went into a socket. WarRock simply gawked, dropping his cue stick, along with Omega-Xis and Lyra before Ryuu began to applaud.

"What are you? A psychic or something?" WarRock complained.

"Something," Harp smirked playfully, earning a laugh from Lyra.

"Maxwell, get back here! We still need to train you on unleashing Barrier Ultima!" DaiRyuuseiKnight shout was heard as Max walked in, smoking a bit from parts of his body from the lasers.

"In the words of a man doing a dine n' dash; bill me!" Max replied.

"Uh, Max-san, it's a bad idea to refuse DaiRyuuseiKnight's training on barrier techniques…" Ryuu advised, paling a bit.

Max ignored him while going to the fridge. He opened it up and bent down. Suddenly, a cocking sound was heard and Max stepped away as Giratina's head and upper part of his neck emerged from the fridge, knocking out soda cans and a few cartons of milk that Kage caught.

"You've got to be kidding…" Max said as his left eye twitched uncontrollably as DaiRyuuseiKnight appeared beside the pool table.

"Shall we begin?" DaiRyuuseiKnight asked, everyone swearing they heard his smile, as Max was blasted and sent into a wall via Shadow Ball.

"See? That's what they do, Max; they somehow make lasers appear from anyw…" Ryuu began when Kage engulfed him in a barrier as a laser appeared from Lan's left ear and blasted at him, not making a scratch on the barrier before going back into Lan's ear and Kage dropping himself, "See?"

"Okay…What the heck?" Lan asked as he messed with his left ear.

* * *

"Mirajane-chan, what are you making?" Naruto, sporting a black eye and a cast from the mauling he got from Kevin, asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"A smoothie," Mirajane replied as she took out a little umbrella for her cup of chocolate, strawberry, banana, coconut, and vanilla smoothie, "Rayne-chan showed me how to make them and, well, I'm addicted to them. There. It's finished!"

Mirajane giggled as she placed a straw into the smoothie, complete with little umbrella. She was about to take a sip of it when a siren went off. Mirajane scowled as she looked at how Naruto suddenly jumped up, knowing that this meant something interfered with her Smoothie Time. She hated when anyone but her Hub-kun distracted her from Smoothie Time. She was just thankful that Sonic X and Cyber were taking the twins out to the nearby park with Roll and Megaman. She followed Naruto into a large computer room that had the others in it.

"Seems you're gonna see what we do in the Prime Zone, Team DaiRyuusei," Max grinned before looking at one of the dozens of monitors in the room, "Uh…Sasuke? Will? J? Anyone of you three mind telling me what I'm reading?"

"That's a grocery list for our next shopping trip for food," Sasuke replied.

"Oh…" Max sweatdropped, "I feel foolish."

"It seems that a Zone has sent an SOS," Nene noted on one of the screens, "It's a Digital World Zone."

"A Digital World?"

"Yes. It's the one we're from," Nene replied, "It seems to be coming from…Forest Zone. Ah! The Legendary Digimon lives there!"

"Legendary Digimon?" Protoman repeated.

"Hai. The Legendary Digimon known as Deckerdramon. My informants in the Digital World have all gathered as much information on the Legendary Digimon as they could," Nene replied.

"And what did they have to say?" Will asked.

"…He was able to repel the Anti-Spirals from attacking the Digital World with just one attack," Nene replied.

"What?" Simon, Viral, and Yoko nearly screamed.

"Hmm…If we had that kind of Digimon in the team, we could probably have an advantage over the Absolute Hunters besides our knight over there," Viral noted as he looked at DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Does it say who's attacking?" Kassie asked.

"Hai. A group of BlackWarGreymon, BlackMetalGarurumon, some strange humanoid figures in strange armor, and someone by the name of…Zaxlew?" Nene tilted her head.

"Him again?" Max groaned, "I really hate evil Zone Doubles."

"I wanna go!" Greymon declared.

"It would be interesting to see," Chaud noted.

"Where Master Chaud and Greymon go, I'll go," Protoman said.

"Heh-heh-heh…The Invincible Digimon, eh? Sounds more like the Ultimate Digital Monster to me! I'm in!" Bass declared.

"We'll go as well," Taiki said, motioning to the Digimon, Akari, Zenjirou, and Nene, "We know the Digital World better than anyone here…I think. We'll try and ask Sonic X-san to come as well, just to be safe."

"Most likely that would be a wise plan," Sasuke replied, "I'll come as well to learn a bit more about the Digimon and their Digital World. It may invoke more creations to better the Zone my brothers, NetNavis, and I come from to learn a bit more about other forms of electronic data coming to life like NetNavis."

"Don't leave me out," Max said.

"Or us," Will, Ryuu, and J added.

"Okay. I think we have enough," Max said, "We'll leave in ten minutes. So get everything ready."

"Hai!" the ones going saluted.

"Oi, minna," Ryuu whispered, stopping the three Monitamon, "I want you to keep a close eye on Chaud, Protoman, and Greymon. I'm still not really trusting them, even if they are not form our Zone. Okay?"

"We'll do it!" the Monitamon saluted.

* * *

"Hello! Mrs. Hikari? Sonic's sibs and his old fart? Ya home?" Onii-San called as he walked in with Nazo…before ducking under a fist from Tai Lung.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Tai Lung demanded.

"Hey there, Tai-Tai," Onii-San grinned, startling the snow leopard.

"Onii-San?" Tai Lung gawked.

"You guessed it," Onii-San chuckled, "Just came by here to pay my respects. …How is she?"

"Sister is recovering well," Tai Lung replied.

"I meant Haruka," Onii-San sweatdropped.

"That's who I was referring to," Tai Lung replied, "She's with Po and Kyohaku right now."

"…Kyohaku?" Nazo and Onii-San repeated, looking at each other.

"She adopted the little one a bit after Yuchiro passed on," Tai Lung replied.

"How are the others adapting to this…Kyohaku?" Onii-San asked, not once hearing about a Kyohaku in any of the Zones or worlds he had been.

"Well…She loves seeing everyone practice their kung fu," Tai Lung explained as the two walked a bit, "Especially Tigress and Viper, but mainly because of the ribbon dancing Viper incorporates into her style and the fact she awes every time she sees Tigress easily punch and kick through titanium."

"Huh…Wonder how'd she do with Digizoid…" Onii-San pondered aloud.

"Same here. Especially with her improved abilities," Tai Lung smirked, "She somehow turned her left hand into a drill one time."

_'So…one of the Kung Fu masters has tapped into Spiral Energy?'_ Onii-San thought, "Has anyone else done that?"

"Well…Po was the first one to do that, then myself, and then Tigress. The other four haven't done it yet, so we're starting to think only a few can use it," Tai Lung explained.

"Not exactly, Tai Lung-san," Nazo chuckled, "We'll tell you later. For now, what about the others?"

"Monkey, simply put, absolutely adores having a 'niece,'" Tai Lung continued, "He's even showed her a prank or two…each one aimed at me…"

"You kinda deserve it," Onii-San smirked.

"Oi! As for Crane and Mantis, both are still unsure of her. Father, though, has been treating her like a granddaughter," Tai Lung chuckled.

"Won't he be surprised when he learns he's got two more from Dai Ryuusei Megaman X and Roll," Onii-San grinned, making Tai Lung trip.

"What?" Tai Lung screamed as he turned to the two…before receiving a lit cigar.

"Congrats, Tai-Tai! You're an uncle to twins!" Onii-San grinned as Nazo blew a party favor.

"…As soon as we go to where the three are, I'm fainting," Tai Lung said after a few moments of inhaling and exhaling the cigar.

The trio went on. Onii-San noted that the furniture had been recently bought, most likely the fact that these martial artists that live here spar. He knew he should've added a dojo for them here, but no! He thought they could handle it on their own. Buncha bastards, ruining his hard work. They soon came into a large garden where they heard laughing. They went on until they came upon a circle of tiles and a wooden swinging bench. There, they saw Kyohaku laughing with Haruka while Po stood before the bench, chuckling.

"Ha-ha. You think that's funny, do ya? I guess it's easier to laugh at someone than have someone laugh at you, right? Let me tell you about Monkey," Po smirked.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you, Po, but we have a guest. May I present Onii-San and, uh…"

"Nazo, formerly Anonymous," Nazo replied to the snow leopard's unasked question.

"Onii-San? Hey there, dude!" Po waved, "Wow…Did you grow old!"

"Says the panda who was cytogenetically frozen for a few eons," Onii-San smirked.

"Hey…"

"Onii-San?" Haruka pondered as Kyohaku poked her head over the bench.

"Sugoi…!" Kyohaku awed as she pointed at Nazo, "It's a bunny!"

"A b…!" Nazo gawked as Onii-San, Tail Lung, and Po collapsed, laughing, "That ain't funny!"

"Now, now, sweetie," Haruka giggled, "Be nice to the…_bunny_ and his friend."

"You're asking for it, Haruka!" Nazo snapped as Onii-San calmed down.

* * *

"So, how does this normally work?" Taiki asked Max as those chosen for the

mission stood on a teleporter's pad.

"Well…normally, this thing would have sent us," Max answered as he stepped

off, J, Will, and Sasuke following suite to walk over to the screens.

"Shit… This thing hasn't run in so long, it's not responding anymore. Piece of junk!" J declared as he kicked the panels, the panels shocking him with electricity as his foot made contact.

"J, let's not make this thing angry," Max said with a sweatdrop as J continued to be electrocuted, "Um, perhaps I'd better use my sword instead."

"Sword? You mean Ultima, right?" Ryuu asked, Max shaking his head.

"No," Max replied as he pulled out a sword hilt before a white blade of energy appeared.

"Wow!" Shoutmon exclaimed as Max swung it vertically, cutting a Zone Portal into existence.

"This should one should take us to the closest point that's safe."

"Nice," Ryuu whistled, following the others through the portal before he looked

around, bumping into Max, "What's wrong?"

"That," Max replied, pointing forward at a group of five humanoid figures, all in various armor and weaponry.

"Um…what are they?" Taiki asked as Will, J, Sasuke, and Max gulped.

"G-galleon mavericks," J stuttered in his reply, slowly backing up with the other three, "This is bad."

"Why? There's only five of them," Shoutmon as he fired a Rock Damashī at them, destroying two, "See? Nothing to it."

"Oh, fuck," Will paled, "You guys know the rules to virus busting, right?"

Sonic X and Ryuu nodded, "Yeah."

"Remember rule number one?"

"Where there's one, there's…oh," Ryuu paled as Galleons of different kinds began to appear.

"RUN!" They all turned and began to run, dodging around trees as the group of Galleons quickly swelled into a large crowd.

"Light Palm Strike!" Max declared.

He spared a quick backwards glance to fire off the ball of Light Zone Energy. But it glanced off of a tree, the explosion doing nothing more than slow the Galleons down. One Galleon holding what looked like a rocket launcher fired off a large missile.

"Shit! You guys got anything?"

"Oh," J gasped as he pulled out a handheld device, "Actually, I do! Let's just hope these things can handle the recoil!"

"What are you going to do?" Will asked.

"Railgun, Mk. 5," J replied, "I've been training with these things in projectile form during my two year/day training period in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I figured out how to make them into a railgun. I've gotten up to Mk. 8 in terms of version, but anything past 5 is asking for trouble. They might be able to take the recoil a little better now."

"What happened last time?" Ryuu asked.

"Um…" J thought back to the experience, closing his eyes as the Copy Converters began to shift in shape, combining into what looked like a sniper rifle of some kind, "I almost killed myself and Z."

"What?" Max exclaimed.

"Run now, hit later, okay?" J shot back. He turned around, his eye to the scope.

"Better bring out my own heavy hitters," Max said. "And I've got the perfect one for this. Meda Fusion!"

He turned into an armor that Ryuu had sent his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at before. Max quickly unsheathed the sword, combining it with the pistol. J aimed at the Mavericks.

"Target locked," J said, "Range, 600 yards….575…525…"

"Get ready for some backlash, guys," Max advised, his thumb flicking the sight up.

"FIRE!" J squeezed the trigger, the recoil launching him backwards into a tree trunk, while a bullet surrounded by electricity shot out of the barrel, heading straight for the crowd, Galleons short circuiting and self-destructing as it carved a path through them.

"Blood World!" Max's eyes widened as the beam shot out, a much darker red than normal, "What the hell?" he exclaimed as it tore through a section of the crowd. He released Meda Fusion, helping J up, the two running to catch up with the group, while Max looked at his right hand, now coated in an energy the same color as the Blood World had been.

"Well?" Nene asked.

"We slowed them down," Max said, still looking at his hand. He then looked up, nodding. "Alright, up we go!" He grabbed Taiki and a coupled of the Digimon, while Ryuu, Sasuke, and Sonic X grabbed the others who wouldn't be able to make the jump and leaped into the trees, hopping from branch to branch. "Okay, we should be okay here. Lucky for us, those things can't fly."

"Yeah, but if there are Galleon Flyers here, we're in trouble," Will said, leaning against the trunk of the tree he had landed on.

"Max, what was up with the Blood World?" J asked. "It seemed…a lot stronger then I remember."

"I don't, J," Max replied, holding up his right hand. "But…I feel something new in me…"

"New?" Ryuu asked.

"At this point, I'm not surprised," J said, "Not with everything that's happened in the past year or so. And then just a few months ago, you learning about Ultima Energy. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you discovered a new energy altogether."

Suddenly, a powerful blast of wind blew through the forest. Everyone yelped before Taiki, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmonz, Max, Ryuu, and Sonic X were sent flying by the wind. The wind died down and the remaining looked around.

"What the hell just happened?" Will exclaimed before a black feather went by his face.

"That was not a normal wind," Beelzebumon noted as he stood beside Will, startling him.

"Will you stop doing that, Beelzebumon?" Will demanded as he tried to calm his heart down.

* * *

"I finally make an appearance in this story," a figure said.

The figure was a large Digimon made of multiple diamonds in smooth patches and spikes. He had black skin under his armor along with a blue cape. His crimson eyes swam in pools of dark abyss while his fangs poked out of his frowning mouth. On the back of his fists were various jewels in the shape and color of the Chaos Emeralds. He even had a clubbed tail made of diamonds and an emerald orb at the end of his tail.

"Glad I could convince your Lord Baguramon to let me borrow you, Blastmon," a blond-version of Maxwell noted.

"You're very cool, evil, Zaxlew-sama!" an imp-like Digimon with orange hair, black skin, and red eyes while barely making it up to the end of the larger Digimon's silver boots declared, standing beside two others looking like him.

"Unlike the scary Blastmon-sama, he's very intellectual, Evilmon, evil," another imp whispered to the other two.

"He's incredible, evil!" the third Evilmon declared.

"Blastmon, get some of the Mavericks, BlackWarGreymon, and BlackMetalGarurumon on the assault. I have a Legendary Digimon to find," Zaxlew smirked.

* * *

"Zenjirou! Akari! Nene! Can you hear me?" Taiki called out into a red device on his left wrist, "It's no use. The Wrister isn't connecting to them."

"So this is the infamous Forest Zone…" Dorulumon noted, "A jungle world inhabited by very powerful Digimon. Not even the Baguramon Army has been able to invade this place for a long time now."

"I'm worried about the others," Ballistamon spoke.

"Yeah," Max nodded with his eyes closed, "These trees seem to be blocking my sight from finding the guys."

"They've got Beelzebumon with them along with Nene, but still…" Taiki frowned.

"We can't guarantee that the Bagura Army isn't around either. Cutemon might be crying for us too, so I'll go look for them," Dorulumon offered.

"Thanks, Dorulumon!" Max grinned.

"Let me call up someone to help you! The professional hunter," Taiki said.

"But Rouge isn't here," Sonic X frowned.

"Reload, Revolmon!" Taiki declared.

From the Xros Loader, a silver light emerged. The light took on the shape of a figure twice Shoutmon's size. His main body was a large revolver's muzzle and barrel while he wore a long red scarf and a ten-gallon hat, revealing only his glowing, yellow eyes. He wore blue jeans and brown cowboy boots and gloves. He spun around in his hands a pair of revolvers.

"You rang, Taiki?" Revolmon asked.

"Hai. Please, go with Dorulumon and try and find the others," Taiki spoke before describing to him what the others looked like.

"Okay! None of you move from that spot!" Revolmon ordered as he left, riding on Dorulumon's back.

"Let's fly, gun man!" Dorulumon howled.

"Okay!" Revolmon cheered as the others waved bye to them…until a giant praying mantis-like Digimon began to walk behind the ones staying behind.

"Something's behind us, isn't there?" Taiki gulped.

"Yup," Shoutmon deadpanned, "This really isn't the best place to be standing frozen in, isn't it."

"Yup," Max replied as the mantis-like Digimon walked over them.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Max asked.

"No. Let us," Sonic X replied with a grin as he and Ryuu took a step ahead of the others.

"Oh boy…Here we go with the knockout glare," Shoutmon gulped before running behind the tree with the others, dragging Max along, just seconds before Sonic X and Ryuu unleashed their Haōshoku Haki around the area.

* * *

"And that's a swarm of AlturKabuterimon (Red)," Nene spoke as she pointed at ten giant beetle-like Digimon with a red exoskeleton flying by the group.

"Fascinating, Nene-sama," Sasuke noted.

"What is this place?" J asked, annoyed and a bit frightened.

"Are your wounds okay?" Akari asked, noticing some small scratches on Beelzebumon from fighting a mantis-like Digimon with scythes for arms trying to kill them.

"Don't worry about it. Protecting the weak is the warrior's job," Beelzebumon replied before grabbing Akari and moving back from a shockwave that made a deep gash in the ground, "Who the hell are you?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" a voice replied.

Everyone looked up in the trees. In them, a figure Beelzebumon's size stood. He resembled a muscular human in armor resembling a green hornet. He was primarily black while having green armor. He had black gauntlets on his arms with four blade-like fingers on each. He had fly-like wings on his back and his shoulder guards were pitch black with spikes. His helmet had red hair sticking out of the bottom of it, orange compound 'eyes,' and two green and red striped antennae.

"I am the defender of this Battle Cry Forest, Stingmon! None shall pass through me at this point!" the figure declared.

"Wait, my good Digital Monster," Sasuke called, "We are here on a distress call from Deckerdramon!"

"Deckerdramon?" Stingmon repeated before grabbing Sasuke and forcing him to jump onto the river, letting Sasuke stand on it like it was solid ground, "Liar! Those who dare disturb the holy ground and then lie will be eliminated!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he activated the Sharingan. The two then jumped off into the trees, becoming blurs to the others. Sasuke threw various kunai and shuriken, calculating the distances, velocities, and angles of the area of their fight. Stingmon dodged all the attacks before he heard a hissing sound. He saw an incoming kunai with a tag on it that was lit. The following explosion knocked him through a tree. Sasuke barely dodged a swipe as Stingmon appeared behind him, a silver stinger-like spike on his left gauntlet.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Sasuke said as he exhaled a barrage of fireballs at Stingmon while Beelzebumon appeared beside him, firing his laser.

The Digimon swiftly dodged the attacks. Akari and Zenjirou screamed as they hugged each other in fear as the tree that the attack hit began to fall on them. Sasuke's eyes widened before appearing beside Nene via Chaos Control.

"Oh no!" Beelzebumon gasped.

Beelzebumon fired a barrage of laser shots at the falling tree. It nearly fell on the four if a blur didn't get them. The tree splintered just an inch before hitting the ground.

"An opening!" Stingmon declared as he appeared above Beelzebumon, ready to slice the warrior in two.

"Stop, Stingmon-kun!" a voice called.

Stingmon stopped before appearing near where Sasuke, Nene, Zenjirou, and Akari were. Bending over them was a female Digimon. She wore a yellow and green, flower-themed bathing suit with small pink petals on the sides where it opens on the legs. She had pink skin and her hands were actually four white petals. On her back was a large, pink flower with four petal in full bloom. She had almond-colored eyes, a pink petal-shaped hat on her head, and shoulder-length green hair. On the front of her bathing suit outfit was a red flower in full bloom.

"Lilamon, why are you coming to the aid of these intruders?" Stingmon demanded.

"We're okay, thanks for asking!" J snapped as Beelzebumon helped him, Chaud, and Protoman out of the hole he dug to avoid the falling tree, "Beelzebumon, remind me to thank Simon for making me have his hand drill on hand."

"No problem," Beelzebumon replied.

"Oh, can't you see?" Lilamon asked as she turned to look at Stingmon, "These four are, without a doubt, a lovey-dovey couple!"

"W-W-W-W-W-Whaaaaat?" Akari and Zenjirou screamed is disbelief, making Lilamon turn and giggle at them while Sasuke and Nene blushed.

"Right?" Lilamon asked, smiling.

"I like someone else," both spoke.

"It's true. He's got a girlfriend back in his Zone," J said, "Though they haven't dated once."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Lilamon bowed to Sasuke and Nene.

"It is all right, but I can see why you think that, Ms. Lilamon," Sasuke replied.

"Thank you then. But I know for a fact these two are a lovey-dovey couple!" Lilamon declared, pointing at Zenjirou and Akari.

"No, no, no!" Zenjirou and Akari screamed, making J laugh.

"You got that right, I saw them kiss last night!" J cackled in amusement, banging a fist with Beelzebumon, who was smirking at the joke.

"We are Battle Cry Forest's warriors of love," Lilamon scolded Stingmon, "We musn't harm those who are bonded by mutual love. After all, the two of us are the number one lovey-dovey couple in this Zone!"

Stingmon flinched, blushing madly. Beelzebumon's three eyes blinked in unison at this. Nene just giggled at this while Chaud chuckled with Greymon as he emerged from the PeT.

"T-That's…not true," Stingmon somewhat whispered, embarrassed at the declaration Lilamon gave, making her fall to her knees and began to cry.

"Stingmon, you baka!" Lilamon sobbed.

"Don't cry, Lilamon!" Stingmon yelped as he went over to her, flustered over this, "Why are you always like this?"

"Great…Now you made her cry!" Greymon shouted.

"You're so mean to me!" Lilamon cried.

"What do we do, kyu?" Cutemon asked as she floated on a bubble, going past Greymon's face before it popped and let her land on his head.

"Give Stingmon a box of chocolates and red roses to give to Lilamon to make her stop crying?" Chaud offered.

"I…guess we call a truce for now," Beelzebumon replied before a rumbling was heard.

"Oh no! It's them!" Stingmon gasped, a pink handkerchief in his left hand before a tree was covered in black ice and then shattered.

* * *

"Why did the team that stayed behind get all the luck?" Shoutmon groaned as Blastmon surrounded them with less-armored version of WarGreymon X, with the armor being silver, black, and yellow with their hair yellow and their skin black and black wolfs in black and silver armor over their heads, torsos, bottom, legs, and tail with bladed wings on the back and a blade for a tail and Mavericks with various lasers and blades.

"Dorulumon is gone. We can't become X4," Ballistamon noted.

"Lucky me, I found…The boy with the Blue Xros Loader!" Blastmon declared.

"…_Blue_ Xros Loader?" Max repeated, sweatdropping.

"Um…I have a _red_ Xros Loader," Taiki corrected.

"…A red Xros Loader?" Blastmon repeated.

"Dude…You're dumber than a house of bricks," Sonic X snickered.

"Why you… Why you… Why you! Unforgiveable!" Blastmon roared, "Get them!"

"Taiki!" Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Sonic X called.

"Hai! We'll make it X2 +, and bring out more members to fight back!" Taiki replied, "Shoutmon!"

"Okay!" Shoutmon called as he was covered in a red aura.

"Ballistamon!"

"Right!" Ballistamon roared as a blue aura erupted off him.

"Starmonz!"

"Hai!" Starmon called as he and the white Pickmonz were covered in a gold aura.

"Caliburn!"

"Verily!" Caliburn declared as the gold aura emanated from him as well.

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X!"

"Let's go!" Sonic X declared as an emerald aura emanated from him.

"DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!" the Digimon and NetNavi declared.

The Digimon and NetNavi were engulfed in a flash of light. The light faded to reveal Sonic X, now wearing bulky armor resembling Ballistamon with Ballistamon's head on the front, his NaviMark on the forehead of Ballistamon. His helmet had become a black-shape and attached to his bulky torso armor, an orange-tinted visor over his eyes while the top was covered by Shoutmon's 'V' horns. In his right hand was a gold axe with the hilt/guard being Starmon and Caliburn.

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX2+ (Shoutmon Cross Two Plus)!" the DigiXros NetNavi declared.

"Reload, Knightmon! PawnChessmonz!" Taiki declared as Knightmon and his five PawnChessmon appeared while he took out Rhongo from his back, "I'm counting on you all!"

"Taiki-dono, we may need to go up a step," Knightmon advised.

"Hai. Knightmon! PawnChessmonz! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

Another flash of light filled the area. The light faded and standing where Knightmon and the PawnChessmonz were was an exalted knight. He had near-white blue skin with bulky white and gold armor. The various gold parts were made to resemble spikes on the torso, shoulder guards, waist, arms, legs, and feet. The gold rings on the top of the leg armor had red crystals in them, making them resemble eyes. He had two purple, somewhat torn wings on his back. His head was covered in a white and gold helmet that showed his gold eyes with two white horns emerging from the sides of the head. In the palms of his hands were two rubies in the shape of spheres.

"Dynasmon!"

"Whoa…A Royal Knight? Now that is impressive, Taiki," Max noted.

"Royal Knight?" Taiki repeated.

"I'll tell you later. Let's deal with these guys," Max grinned as white armor covered him.

"Hai!" Taiki nodded as he took out Rhongo and assumed a stance.

"We will get the Code Crown and all the jewels that make up the Legendary Digimon!" Blastmon declared.

_'This Deckerdramon is made of jewels?'_ Max thought.

With that, they charged at Blastmon and his army. The Mavericks open fired at them, but Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: SX2+ was quicker, easily getting through their defenses and slicing them open like cans. Dynasmon roared before he unleashed a giant wyvern made of white flames at the BlackWarGreymon, deleting many of them.

"Soul Surge: Sweeping Twilight!" Taiki shouted.

Rhongo's blade glowed a black and white energy. Taiki swung Rhongo around in a spin over his head as the glow increased. The blade extended and easily decapitated or sliced parts off the various Mavericks and Digimon around him.

"Dragon Knight Master Armor!" Ryuu roared as he engaged his armor before taking out his energy blades and began to swiftly slice through and decapitate the Digimon and Mavericks that had rushed at him while he charged.

"Diamond Machine Gun!" Blastmon roared as he unleashed a flurry of punches and diamonds at Max, who swiftly dodged the various attacks sent at him.

"Nice try, but no way!" Max barked as he delivered an uppercut to Blastmon's chin, the fist covered in a white energy, knocking Blastmon over, "Light Uppercut!"

"How dare you hit the most beautiful, sublime creature you have ever seen?" Blastmon demanded as he got up, seemingly fine from the uppercut.

"Dude, are you gay?" Max asked.

" Why you…!" Blastmon growled.

He began to roar as a gold light erupted off him. The data of the deleted Digimon and even various Digimon Taiki and Sonic X had cut apart were absorbed into him. He growled as his fists grew to twice the size of his body. Above them, the three Evilmon freaked.

"Oh no, evil!"

"If we get caught in this, we'll die, evil!"

"Final Subagōn Punch!" Blastmon roared.

"Oh fu…!" Max began before the area exploded.

* * *

"So…You found her on the streets, alone, hurt, and crying in the heavy rain?" Onii-San recapped as the two sat on a nearby granite bench while Po told Kyohaku a story about Monkey on the wooden swinging bench.

"Yes. When I saw her, I felt…I'm not sure, but it felt like I was seeing a reflection of my heart at the time," Haruka explained, "She doesn't have anyone else. She can't even remember anything up until the rain and the pain she felt. Shifu even asked her and he found no lies."

"You put a hand over her heart or on one of her veins?" Onii-San asked.

"Both and it was still true," Shifu replied.

"Next day, I went up to the Adoption Agency, got my license to adopt, and adopted my little girl," Haruka finished.

"And you two aren't curious as to _where_ she came from?" Onii-San asked.

"We've been trying to figure it out, but no such luck. We even sent a bit of blood to Dr. Eggman before he left with Tails, and he didn't come up with any matches in the databases he looked in," Shifu explained.

"She's a gift from Kami-sama," Haruka smiled softly as she watched Kyohaku and Po, now with Viper, as the viper began to do a small ribbon dance to the smiling, cheerful, little girl, before Onii-San's eyes widened.

"Hold on, I think I got the answer!" Onii-San grinned, "A-hem. Arceus is a silly head."

It was then that Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina appeared. All three growled at Onii-San, furious at what he just said. Po, Viper, and Tai Lung quickly surrounded Kyohaku as Shifu rose his cane in defense while shielding Haruka.

"What? I had to get your attention someway, you three," Onii-San rolled his eyes, "Now, please, go get your mother. I believe she may reveal something about the little girl over there."

_"Little girl?"_ Dialga repeated before the trio looked at Kyohaku, who was looking at them in awe.

_"Aw…She's adorable,"_ Giratina smiled.

"Ahem! Your mother, if you please?" Onii-San asked, irritated and noted by his tapping foot and crossed arms.

_"Oh! Uh…Sh-She's unavailable at the moment,"_ Palkia replied.

_"Yes, yes! Much too busy at the moment!"_ Dialga agreed.

_"A-yup-yup!" _Giratina nodded.

"…Any reason why you're lying?" Onii-San demanded, making the trio look at each other for a few seconds.

_"…She's visiting the Tao Graves,"_ they replied in unison.

"Oh…Well then…When she gets back, can you tell her I need to ask her about the little girl over there?" Onii-San asked.

_"Very well,"_ Dialga nodded, _"Oh…And I am sorry for your time, Onii-San."_

"Why? What's…oh yeah…" Onii-San scowled.

He forgot about him traveling from 200 years ahead to this time. That meant that the Nevermore had gotten his time. He looked up at the trio with a determined look.

"Don't worry, Team DaiRyuusei _will_ stop the Absolute Hunters, with the help of Team Dai-Gurren and the Hunter Eradication Army," Onii-San spoke.

_"Indeed, Onii-San. That is why I'm going to regress the ages of the remaining living members of Team Dai-Gurren to when the Anti-Spiral threatened your planet a second time,"_ Dialga spoke.

"What now?" Onii-San gawked.

_"Oh! Look at the time!" _Dialga exclaimed suddenly as a watch appeared, showing the time ten hours from then, _"I've gotta go! So see ya!"_

_"Second!"_ Palkia added.

_"Yeah! I'm suppose to have a tea party with Shaymin!"_ Giratina nodded before the trio left.

"Buncha cowards!" Onii-San barked as he shook his fist at where they had stood.

"Um…What was that about, Onii-San?" Haruka asked.

"…I'll start explaining," Onii-San sighed, knowing very well that this Haruka was a force to be reckoned with if it involved her children…especially if it involved Onii-San's involvement with her children, "Now let's see…I came to this time somewhat roughly two and a half years ago from the future of my Zone with Nazo here…"

* * *

Lockdown sat on the bench, uncomfortable in his position. He was having to bend his torso because the room wasn't near tall enough for him to sit straight up in, much less actually stand. He looked at Kalar, a bit confused as to why he was in there.

"So, how goes Rampage's upgrades?" he asked, looking at Kalar, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Surprisingly well," Kalar replied. "We were even able to finish integrating the Spark pieces, though I can't believe your advice worked. I never would have guessed that glue would be the answer to fixing something so…complex."

Lockdown shrugged. Glue always worked for him when things got broke. Either that or duck tape. But that's aside the point.

"And his hydraulic lines were a complete mess. We had to flush them three times before we could begin adding the new fluids in."

"Strange," Lockdown noted as he tapped his chin, "Just had 'em flushed a year and a half ago, too."

"Yes, well," Kalar said, looking up from his computer. "I would like to discuss something with you."

* * *

"What was that?" Zenjirou asked as the group looked at the mushroom cloud in the distance, their attention temporarily removed from the black ice shards on the ground.

"Twenty says it's the others," J and Will said.

"Thirty Max is pissed right about now," Will added in before the four returned their attention to the matter at hand.

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Max yelled as he chased Blastmon through the forest.

"Wow," Taiki said with a sweatdrop. "I wonder what that's about."

"Hmmm…come to think of it, didn't Will say something about Max always

falling for explosion traps?" Sonic X pondered.

"Oh, right," Ryuu said, bopping his left fight into his right. "Some guy named Cameo always setting up traps involving arrows, darts, explosions, and holes."

"Oi, oi, oi, what the fuck is your problem?" Blastmon shouted at Max.

"Zone Obliteration!" Max yelled, slicing his sword down, the blade disappearing, while miniature Zone Portals appeared around Blastmon. Blastmon yelped as small shockwaves appeared from the portals.

"Ah, Max, don't you think you might be getting a bit too into this?" Knightmon asked. Max calmed down, exhaling sharply.

"Finally," Blastmon breathed. "You're worse than that Julie brat. Damn kid near bit my…hand…off…" Blastmon stopped as Max's eyes narrowed.

"Julie…brown hair….purple highlights in it?" Max asked, Blastmon nodding meekly, Max gritting his teeth. "Last name…Escal?"

"Methinks thou dost spoken too much, Blastmon," Sonic X said with a smirk.

"Oh no, evil," one of the Evilmon said. "Blastmon-sama, we had better be going now, evil!" The same Evilmon gulped as Max turned his eyes to look at it.

"You don't get off that easily," Max growled.

"Bring it on!" Blastmon declared.

* * *

"Guh," Lockdown gasped, his hook over his chest. Kalar had his right hand up, squeezing. "Alright…(hack) I give!" Kalar undid his hand, nodding.

"Good," Kalar said, smiling. "I had a feeling you'd see it my way." Lockdown glared at Kalar.

"Just realize that when I get the chance, I will kill you after this," Lockdown said. Kalar waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Kalar said. "And I welcome you to take that chance, if it should present itself. Now, let us discuss some form of payment for services."

* * *

"Hm," Zaxlew said as he watched both halves of the team. "Seems that things are about to get interesting." He turned to look at his prisoner, who was glaring at him, murder in her eyes. He smiled. "Ah, poor, sweet Julie. If only you hadn't decided to come visit your old man. This could have been avoided."

'Bastard,' Julie thought, Zaxlew smiling.

"Now, that isn't very nice, Julie," he said, Julie once more glaring. "After all, since I'm your father's Zone Double, wouldn't that make me your uncle?"

'Hmph. I feel sorry for you. Once dad finds out I'm here, you're in a lot of trouble.'

"And what about that makes you think you can be smug?" Julie's eyes helped to relay the smirk under her gag.

'Because I know what his current abilities are at this point in life. And you know squat.'

Zaxlew stood up, looking down at her. "You really do need to learn your place, girl," Zaxlew said, bringing his hand up to brush her cheek. "The last time someone acted like this, I ended up killing them. It would be a shame if the same thing happened to you."

* * *

"We'll be safe here," Lilamon smiled softly at everyone as they stood in front of a large structure that seemed to be one with a massive tree.

"Are you sure it's okay, though?" Zenjirou asked, "I thought you said no one is allowed to go near this place."

"I'm sorry. The Bagura Army has gotten quite savage with their attacks lately, so Stingmon is all tense," Lilamon explained as she turned to watch Stingmon ordering a Digimon resembling a tree trunk with blue eyes, arms, and four legs, and two yellow and purple larva-like Digimon with pincers, "You were able to arrive at this sacred temple, despite it being protected by the guardian deity's barrier."

"You mean Deckerdramon, yes?" Chaud asked.

"Why, yes," Lilamon replied before looking at Zenjirou and Akari, "That means you must have pure hearts that are just bursting with love. So it's all right."

"Does that include us?" everyone but Zenjirou and Akari asked.

"We're warriors of love, kyu!" Cutemon declared in Akari's arms.

"Make sure you never let go of your boyfriend!" Lilamon spoke as she held Akari's hand, Cutemon barely holding onto one of Akari's arms, as Will and J laughed.

"I told you, we're nothing like that!"

"Oh, you're so cute when you're embarrassed! So innocent!" Lilamon giggled.

"It's no use, is it, Stingmon?" Sasuke asked.

"Indeed. Once she gets the idea of someone in a relationship with someone else, she won't stop it until it is confirmed they have another lover," Stingmon sighed, "You and Nene were lucky since she was a bit tipsy at the time. Most likely, she was eating some DigiNoir before she saved you. My apologies for the attack. It is my mission to guard the holy Digimon who sleeps deep within this sacred temple. Please stay put here for the time being."

"He doesn't seem like a bad Digimon to me," Akari whispered to J.

"Yeah. He's a noble one, he is," J nodded, "He's more of a victim of this…Bagura Army he's talking about."

"Eh? You mean the Legendary Digimon, who scared off the Anti-Spiral is in here?" Greymon gasped, "Aw…I wanna go in! I wanna go in! I wanna go in!"

"Not until we get permission to have a spar with him," Protoman sighed before turning to a direction to see Dorulumon and Revolmon coming up, "That Digimon…He's a gun."

"Oi, minna!" Dorulumon called.

"Ah! Dorulumon!" Cutemon called happily before everyone looked in the direction the explosion had taken to see a circle in the sky with Shoutmon's 'V' and eyes in it.

"Is that…Ballistamon's Signal Fire?" Zenjirou pondered.

"Taiki and the others are in trouble!" Revolmon explained.

"We should hurry back," Dorulumon advised.

"If you have nakama, you can bring them here," Stingmon ordered.

"T-That's right," Zenjirou nodded.

"Apparently, this area has a special multi-layered technique in which none with malicious intent may approach or locate it," Sasuke advised.

"And since the Bagura Army seems to be trying to get here, we should help protect this place, too!" Akari added.

-Indeed. Nene, call all of us out- DarkKnightmon said from the Xros Loader.

"Hai. DarkKnightmon, SkullGreymon, SkullSatamon, Sparrowmon: Reload!" Nene declared as she held out her lavender Xros Loader.

From the Xros Loader, DarkKnightmon and Sparrowmon were the first to appear. The next one to appear was a Digimon as big as Greymon, but made entirely out of bones with only a few organs visible in its chest cavity and an organic missile on its back. It had a horn on its head, blue dots for eyes in its skull, and five claws on each hand. The last of them to appear was a Digimon resembling a devil in skeleton form. Its torso had a black sphere in it while it wore black pants with black and silver combat boots and a black bat mask on its head. It had tattered wings on its back, metal armor on its elbow bones and hands and carried a black staff with two red claws on the ends, each holding a gold sphere in each.

"What is your order, Nene-sama?" SkullGreymon, the white skeleton Digimon, asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna make things go boom, uhn!" SkullSatamon declared.

"We are to protect this place from the Bagura Army and the Mavericks at all costs except for destroying this place," Nene ordered, "Sparrowmon, go with Dorulumon and Beelzebumon to help the others."

"Right!" Sparrowmon saluted as she took out her lasers.

"Thank you," Lilamon nodded as she held her hands together and looked at Nene and Zenjirou, "You two really _are_ warriors of love!"

"Don't push us together!" Akari and Zenjirou screamed as Lilamon hugged them both.

"All right. Zenjirou, Akari, J, Sasuke, Will, Nene, Chaud, stay here and look after Cutemon for me."

"I don't take orders from…" Chaud began.

"Chaud-san, it will be better to have two Generals here than just one," Nene advised.

"But I'm not a General," Chaud growled.

"Actually, Master Chaud, there's something I need to tell you…" Protoman began.

"Let's go!" Dorulumon declared as Beelzebumon picked him up and flew off while Sparrowmon followed with Revolmon on her back, "I promise I will bring the others back here!"

"Don't leave without letting us clear up this misunderstanding first!" Zenjirou cried.

"I want to go back to the HQ or even my world…" Akari sniffled as tears flowed doesn her eyes in fear and embarassment.

"Come, let's go bring down the Bagura Army, too!" Stingmon declared before a tree fell over near them.

**"Relax…The Bagura Army and their Mavericks won't be coming…"** a voice growled sinisterly.

Everyone slowly turned to where the giant tree had collapsed to see it dissipated into data and eaten by a massive Digimon, easily twice the size of DarkKnightmon. It had an orange version of Greymon's body with a white dragon tail and furry white and blue-striped legs with magenta claws on the three toes of each foot. It had an insect-like, horned mask over its face with red hair emerging out of the back. It's four arms consisted of two black, leather-wearing, demon hands with one bound in brown bandages and the other in silver straps, a SkullGreymon arm for the lower right arm, and a red, three-fingered, insect-like claw for the lower left arm. Its upper two wings were angel wings while its lower two wings were orange dragon wings with holes in them.

**"You have an even greater threat to deal with now, though," **The Digimon snarled.

"Ch…Chimairamon…" Stingmon and Lilamon shook, pure fear on their faces.

* * *

"Diamond Hedgehog!" Blastmon roared as he charged at them all, curling up like a bowling ball.

"Hey! That's my Spin Dash!" Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: X2+ snapped as they barely dodged the attack that flattened ten trees in his path before he stopped.

"Minna!" a voice cried before Dorulumon, Revolmon, Sparrowmon, and Beelzebumon flew in and let Revolmon go back into the Xros Loader after taking care of the remaining Mavericks and Digimon in the area with the others.

"Dorulumon, you betrayer!" Blastmon growled as he got up before looking at Beelzebumon, "…You look like Baal-chan."

"That's because I was Baalmon before reincarnating into a Warrior of the Sandoria Goddess, Beelzebumon," the winged warrior replied, "We will defeat you, Blastmon."

"Don't be stupid! Be it power or beauty, there's no Digimon who could match me in anything!" Blastmon declared.

**Cue – We Are Xros Heart**

"Taiki, let's show him how powerful we are now!" Dorulumon declared.

"Let's go to the big one!" Sparrowmon added.

"Yeah! Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: X2+! Pickmonz! Dorulumon! Beelzebumon! Sparrowmon! DigiXros!" Taiki declared.

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon: X5MB (Shoutmon: Cross Five Mega-Beelzebub)!" the new DigiXros Digimon declared, wearing his Sparrowmon jetpack, crescent-spiked helmet, Sparrowmon blaster, and Beelebumon legs.

**tachiagare tomo yo tomaranai BAANINGU SOORU(Stand up, my friend. It's unstoppable, this burning soul)**

"Fools!" Blastmon declared as he jumped into the air, reflecting the sun off his jewels as they flew off him as shot them at Shoutmon: X5MB, who easily shot them out of the sky with his side Gatling guns and then with his laser and sliced the rest of them with a single slash of his blade.

**dokomademo yuku sa kimi wa hitori ja nai(No boundaries can stop us, you're not alone)**

"Nani? You blocked all those crystal bullets?" Blastmon gasped, "Just what are you?"

**nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!**

**(My bond with my friends is my trump card. I'll burn up this life of mine and R-O-A-R!)  
** "Burst Death Stream!" Shoutmon: X5BM roared.

He swung his blade and sent a scarlet energy 'V' at Blastmon, who was hit full blast by it. The DigiXros NetNavi charged at Blastmon with his right fist-his sword now in his left-glowed with a gold aura while he reeled it back. He then unleashed a flurry of punches too quick for everyone to count. The last punch created an explosion that sent Blastmon spinning higher into the air, screaming in pain. Shoutmon: X5BM's waist blaster began to glow before firing a pure blast of crimson energy, striking Blastmon.

"This…" Blastmon gasped.

**ima hitotsu ni GREAT ****XROS tokeau tobitate tatakae WE ARE KUROSU HAATO! (Now let's fuse as one into a Great Xros. Take flight and fight, We are Xros Heart!)**

"…Can't…be…!" Blastmon continued before be blew up in a fiery, purple explosion.

"That was amazing!" Ryuu exclaimed as Shoutmon: X5BM landed with 22 golden diamonds with a memory card in each one fell into Taiki's hand, "That's gotta be the strongest combo ever!"

"This makes 27 Code Crowns!" Taiki exclaimed as the DigiXros NetNavi split back into his base components.

"He'll be back, though," Dorulumon noted, barely seeing a portal taking in Blastmon's grumbling head through.

"Tch. Seems the show's over…" Zaxlew smirked before grabbing Julie by the hair and jumped through the trees, pulling her by her hair, "I wonder if that Digimon I released from this place's jail has done his job yet. …Ah…Seems he has."

* * *

"Lilamon!" Akari gasped as Lilamon collapsed, bleeding badly and burnt on various areas of her body, "Stop this!"

"Yeah! What you're doing makes you no different from the Bagura Army!" Will growled as he charged at Chimairamon, clutching a barely breathing Stingmon in its upper left claw, in purple and cream, monkey-themed armor and firing a pair of blasters at the Digimon, who simply swatted him through a tree and shattering his armor.

"This…This is bad…" DarkKnightmon, now shorter and resembling a black and silver Digimon with a silver, red-eyed skull on its bulky torso armor and silver round helmet, grunted as a black and gold, four-legged Digimon resembling the black and gold armor DarkKnightmon was suppose to have growled, "Indeed, DeadlyAxemon."

_'This is bad…! SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon have lost DigiXros…SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon are out cold…'_ Nene thought in worry, _'And the Monitamon are too weak to handle them. Even if I put them into their HiVisionMonitamon DigiXros.'_

"You're horrible, kyu! Neither of them are bad Digimon, kyu!" Cutemon scolded, earning a dark cackle from Chimairamon.

**"Of course they aren't. Them and their leader sealed me up! But thanks to that kid, Zaxlew and that girl he used to speed up the time of my cage…I am free once more!"** Chimairamon roared before kicking Stingmon into the structure, **"Now tell me how to get in there! I **_**will**_** devour Deckerdramon and take over the Digital World!"**

"D-Damn…" Protoman grunted, having lost KaiserGreymon DigiXros with Greymon, "Seems I…have no…choice. Protoman: Kaiser Mode, Shinka! MailBirdramon!"

Protoman glowed before transforming. He was now the size of Greymon, with a primarily metallic-red body, tail end with three black claws, a white horn on his back, metallic red armor on the silver legs of its body, and its wings. His wings resembled jet-like wings while his metallic-red head rested on a silver long neck and bottom half of a jaw. His eyes were covered by Protoman's sunglasses.

"P…Protoman?" Chaud gasped.

"I am MailBirdramon in this form, Chaud-kun," MailBirdramon replied as Greymon slowly got up.

"I didn't…expect you to…change places with Protoman…MailBirdramon…" Greymon growled.

"We need to go beyond," MailBirdramon replied, "MailBirdramon!"

"Greymon!"

"DigiXros!" both roared.

"MetalGreymon!" the DigiXros Greymon roared before aiming all his blasters at Chimairamon, "Giga Destroyer!"

**"Heat Viper!"** Chimairamon roared as he emitted a deadly heat ray from its hands and his jaws.

The two attack collided and struggled. The Heat Viper overpowered the Giga Destroyer and struck MetalGreymon. The DigiXros Greymon cried in pain as he collapsed near Chaud.

"MetalGreymon!" Chaud gasped.

**"You had best listen to me, ningen and wastes of data; don't interfere,"** Chimairamon growled as he rose a hand, **"Or this will be your punishment!"**

"No! MetalGreymon!" Chaud screamed before Shoutmon: X5MB parried the attack with his sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taiki demanded as he and the others ran up.

Chimairamon chuckled sinisterly at that. Suddenly, a light caught everyone's attention. They turned to see the tree over the structure began to glow with a gold light. It shined down upon Stingmon.

"Lilamon…The others…" Stingmon gasped out as his body began to glow and float, "I must…protect them…"

"Stingmon!" Zenjirou gasped.

"Is he going to evolve like Protoman?" Sasuke pondered.

_"For your deep love, warrior, I shall save your life!"_ a kind, deep, powerful voice declared.

"The guardian deity has called upon Stingmon!" Lilamon gasped as Stingmon's body went into the light.

_"Stingmon, Shinka! Paildramon!"_ Stingmon cried out.

His body glowed before transforming, gaining three additional feet of height. He had muscular blue skin with a white belly that went up to his lower jaw, which was hidden along with his face in a red and black, sleek mask that showed his autumn-red eyes. He had two white and blue dragon wings on his back, each one poking out of his spiked, green and black vest. He wore green shorts with the short-legs being covered in black metal and a pair of green and white blasters on his hips. He had three claws for toes on each foot while his ten, blade-like claws were on his two black armored hands/lower part of his arms. On the back of his arm armor were two spikes that could extend.

"Now this is a perfect opportunity, Chimairamon!" Zaxlew grinned as he jumped onto the Digimon's head.

"Julie!" Max called out, seeing the girl being held by her hair.

Julie and Max looked at each other, one in shock and the other in a mix of hope and fear. Chimairamon quickly jumped into the light, following Paildramon into the portal within it. The portal closed just seconds after.

_"I'm taking that Anti-Spiral weapon for myself, Maxy!"_ Zaxlew's voice cackled.

"Julie!" Max screamed as he collapsed to his knees, his left hand extended out to where the girl had last been.

"Don't worry, Max. We shall retrieve her with all our might," Sasuke spoke.

_'So that was the Julie-Oneechan Dai-chan was talking about…She made it as well…'_ Ryuu thought before looking at Max, "Yo, Max! That girl, Julie, ya know her?"

"She's my daughter, that's what!" Max replied as he took out his Portal Sword…only for it to dissipate, "What?"

"It won't work…" Lilamon grunted as she tried to stand up before being caught by Shoutmon: X5BM.

"Easy there, miss," the DigiXros NetNavi advised as he gently put her beside the shrine as MetalGreymon split back into Greymon and Protoman.

"That poor girl was taken by a scary person…Taiki, what do we do?" Zenjirou whimpered.

"…Zaxlew…" Taiki whispered before Shoutmon growled, losing the DigiXros once more.

* * *

Within the structure, Paildramon was taken along a path of white energy. On the ground, Chimairamon roared as he gave chase. Zaxlew grinned sinisterly as Julie whimpered.

"That weapon Digimon is ahead of that light," Zaxlew ordered, "Oi, ugly, don't lose sight of it!"

**"Buzz off, human,"** Chimairamon growled before an AlturKabuterimon (Red) emerged from the ground with two more, **"Heat Viper!"**

"Sweet…" Zaxlew whistled.

**"I don't need you to keep ordering me around,"** Chimairamon growled, **"I'm the one who makes the orders here. This a fuckin' boring welcome party, you know that right?"**

* * *

"That mixed up Digimon is a villain, no question, Taiki," Shoutmon scowled as he sat cross legged with a hand on his chin.

"Yeah. That girl, Julie, is in trouble too. I can't turn my back on her," Taiki nodded as Max closed his eyes, his fists shaking in anger as he stood up.

"Lilamon…where have they gone?" he asked.

"To Deckerdramon's sanctuary," she replied as Knightmon and his PawnChessmon addressed her wounds, "Through that door," she continued, pointing towards a golden door, framed on each side by tree roots.

"Then that's where we go," Max said, walking forwards, putting his hand out towards the door.

"That's not a good…" Lilamon began when Max was sent flying into a tree trunk.

WHAM

"…idea…" she finished, sweatdropping at seeing the dent he made in the tree.

"Ow. What the hell was that?" Max asked, standing up, using the tree trunk he had hit to support himself.

"You can't get in by force," Lilamon said. "There's only one way you can prove yourselves to have love and gain passage to see Deckerdramon-sama…That's…the legendary dance, Love-Love Dance!"

"Love…Love…Dance?" everyone repeated.

"I'm getting an awfully bad feeling about this…" Akari whispered as she and Zenjirou paled the most.

"Watch. It goes like this," Lilamon said as she began to perform the dance, "Love, love, love! Love, love, love! Love you, love you, love you! Kiss, kiss, kiss! Love, love, love!"

As they looked on, Max, J, Will, Sasuke, and Taiki paled, Akari and Zenjirou had collapsed to the ground, and Ballistamon began to smoke and soon passed out. Chaud, Protoman, and Greymon managed to get away and went to a nearby pond yet far enough to not hear Lilamon. After her demonstration, everyone had some expression of horror.

"And that's it. And as a couple," she said, looking pointedly at Zenjirou and Akari, "You must perform this dance from start to finish."

Both Akari and Zenjirou looked at each other, horror in their eyes. They had to do that dance…that horrifying, unbelievable…dance. They gave each other a look and nodded.

"Absolutely not!" both screamed.

"There's no way I'm gonna dance like that!" Zenjirou screamed before running off.

"Right! We're not a couple, anyway!" Akari added as she dashed off.

"Beauty Slap!" Lilamon called as her arms extended, grabbed the two, and brought them close to her in a hug, "Oh, look at how shy you are! But there's no time to waste being embarrassed."

"Ya got that right!" Max agreed, "You two are doing that dance no matter what!"

"Besides…" Sonic X snorted in a laugh, "This is the dance that will prove you have love for each other…"

"That and this might be our only option," Shoutmon added.

"But I don't wanna…" Akari sniffled.

"Help us, Kudou Taiki!" Zenjirou pleaded, freaking out.

"Huh?" Taiki pondered as he turned back to the two, walking up a set of roots, "Y-You do your best, Zenjirou."

"Wait-!" Zenjirou cried as Taiki dashed off, "These sort of moments are exactly the kind when…"

"You shouldn't turn your back on us!" Zenjirou and Akari screamed with tears.

* * *

Greymon growled as he drank some of the pond water. He still didn't understand how those bubbles just formed in them water and flew about, but he didn't care. It tasted like pretzel logs to him. Nearby, Chaud just frowned in thought as Protoman was bowing on his left knee.

"So…That's how you're able to turn into MailBirdramon and preform those DigiXroses with Greymon," Chaud scowled, "The Absolute Hunters…they're monsters…"

"How do you think we feel?" Protoman asked, "We never asked for us to lose something important to us nor did we ask to become…"

"Like this," MailBirdramon said after he changed places with Protoman.

"Master, what do we do now?" Greymon asked as he looked at Chaud.

"I'm not sure, Greymon. Right now, I'm at a loss," Chaud admitted.

"If you're lost, you'll feel better about making some kind of move," a voice said before they turned to see Taiki walk up with a Monitamon as a second Monitamon jumped out of a nearby tree.  
"Taiki?" Chaud pondered.

"Never expected you to be Kiriha's Greymon, Greymon," Taiki chuckled, "You were a lot colder with him around."

"How…?" Greymon gawked before glaring at the Monitamonz, "Why you little spies!"

"Greymon, stand down," Chaud ordered, "What do you mean by making some kind of move, Taiki? If those two don't comply and preform the act, then it's useless."

"I see. But…Getting owned by someone isn't you, is it?" Taiki asked, grinning.

"What?" Chaud gasped as he glared at Taiki, who began to walk off with his hands behind his head, "That guy…"

"Can I get him, Master?" Greymon asked.

"No," Chaud replied, "Right now, we'll wait."

* * *

"I can't watch this," Max said, turning away as three spotlights shone on Akari and Zenjirou on a stage, while a crowd of Digimon had appeared, cheering as the dance was about to start.

The two were hidden under violet robes, so as to not let anyone see them fully. Windom just looked away, feeling sorrow for her mistress. Akari threw off her robe first, revealing her to be wearing a pink heart over her chest, a white strapless shirt under it, a grass skirt that went to her knees, and flowers on her head, wrists, and ankles. Zenjirou went next, revealing he wore a bee outfit consisting of a pink heart on his torso, a bee bottom-like shorts with stinger, a bee head-shaped hat, and bee-like items on his wrists and ankles.

"We won't let you two do this alone! We'll dance too!" Shoutmon declared, "Throw that embarrassment and throw it sky high!"

"Charge it up!" Donchakkamon cheered as he drummed himself.

_'Why do I have to do this stupid…'_ Zenjirou thought, _'No! That girl is waiting for us to save her!'_

_ 'Why do I have to do this with Zenjirou of all people…But Lilamon-sama and the others did help us…I'll just have to do it!'_ Akari thought.

"Let's…Love…Love…Dance!" both declared, earning a massive cheer from all the Forest Zone Digimon.

"Akari-kun, there's no other way for it," Zenjirou whispered, "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah…" Akari nodded.

"Let's go!" both cried out as they brought their outer hands together to make a heart with their thumbs and pointer fingers, "Love, love, love!" they hugged each other and began to spin on one foot each, "Love, love, love!" They separated and began to push against each other 'lovingly,' "Love you, love you, love you!" They moved apart, hugged themselves, and began to kiss the air, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Love, love, love! Love, love, love! Love you, love you, love you! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" the Digimon all began to chant and preform.

"You two are so wonderful!" Lilamon swooned.

Nearby, Dorulumon, Beelzebumon, the humans, half-dragon, NetNavi, a PawnChessmon, Cutemon, and Revolmon looked at the sight. Cutemon's jaw was dropping in shock while PawnChessmon and Revolmon sweatdropped and cried a little. Sasuke was simply taking notes, smirking, while Ryuu was taping it for future blackmail. Beelzebumon, Max, Will, and J all had a hand to their aching heads. Dorulumon, though…

"It's utterly mortifying…" Dorulumon shivered.

"Just watching this makes me feel embarrassed," a Monitamon in the trees stated, earning a nod from Sparrowmon and the two other Monitamon.

"Yeah, but at least the door's opening," Max said, noticing the sudden increase of light from behind him, before he turned around to see the dance was nearing its end…with all the Digimon watching it actually loving it, "That's just not right…"

_"Hm? That's…"_ Deckerdramon's voice was heard, just barely, over the singing and dancing, _"I feel it…I feel it! This passion…"_

"Love, love, love!" Akari and Zenjirou cried out, finishing their dance.

_"It's the very love they have for their friends!"_ Deckerdramon cried out before the door began to glow and reveal a pathway of light, _"Those with love in your hearts, come to me!"_

"We did it!" Akari and Zenjirou cried as they hugged each other, crying.

"Deckerdramon-sama has approved of your love!" Lilamon cheered.

"We don't love each other!" both snapped at the Digimon, their eyes blank and their teeth replaced with shark fangs.

"Alright, let's get…" Max stopped, everyone turning around as they heard explosions, "Son of a bitch. Really?"

"Hold on," Sasuke advised, jumping from branch to branch.

He looked into the distance to see a large swarm of massive, black and silver, beetle-insect Digimon, led by a dark yellow colored scarab-like Digimon with eight arms. Beelzebumon flew up to him and saw the Digimon. They nodded at each other. Beelzebumon held up his Wrister to Sasuke, who nodded.

-Hmmm…it seems that we have a slight problem- Sasuke spoke through the Wrister.

"What is it?" Will called up.

-A large group of insectile Digimon- Sasuke replied -There is a dark yellow one in the very front-

"That would be Kongoumon," Lilamon explained, "And the Bagura Army's GranKuwagamon Squad!"

-The Bagura Army's advancing. There's quite a lot of them- Beelzebumon added.

"Great," J said, throwing his hands up. "So, either we stay here and stop that army or go and stop Zaxlew and bring Julie back."

"Or we can compromise," Ryuu said, "I volunteer to stay here and help defend against them."

"Same here," Will said, stepping beside Ryuu before engaging his Gurren Lagann KAISER Armor.

"Well, I'm not exactly looking forward to this, but I suppose I can stay as well," J said, pulling out his Copy Converters. "I'll take a treetop position and see what I can hit with the railgun."

"Then the rest of us are going in there," Taiki said.

"Alright. Good luck," Max said, nodding to J, Will, and Ryuu, "But before we go in, I want to make one thing clear. Zaxlew is mine," Max said, looking around the group, "And I don't want anyone getting caught in between what's going to happen."

The rest going in nodded in understanding. Sonic X probably knew more about what Max was going through with an evil double, considering the fact he once had Metal Sonic as an enemy…that, and his evil Zone Double, Scourge the Hedgehog. With that, they all walked into the door, disappearing into the light. A blur went by them and into the light as well. Though it was only for an instance, Beelzebumon noted that it was Chaud on MailBirdramon's back.

"Was that…?" Revolmon began.

"What Max-san said turned out to be right," Knightmon spoke, putting a hand on his chin in thought.

"He's a strange guy, that Max, along with that Taiki," Beelzebumon smirked as he cocked his spare gun.

"You'd better prepare yourselves!" Kongoumon declared, "I am Kongoumon!"

"Don't let them take a single step past us!" Ryuu roared as he engaged his armor once more, taking flight and ripping one of the GranKuwagamon in two.

"Yeah!" Everyone cried out as they charged into battle.

* * *

The group that went into the door walked into a massive forest with a giant shrine. The shrine was glowing a golden color along with a large Digimon that reminded Max of a crocodile, making both seem to be actual gold. Floating above the shrine and into a pathway were multiple cone-shaped bowls that spewed blue and white flames. All around were insect Digimon, flying around the area before they were shot down by Chimairamon and absorbed into his body via Heat Viper. Standing in front of the shrine was Zaxlew, Julie on the ground beside him, curled up, but still conscious.

"Come now," Zaxlew said, "Surely we can discuss this."

_"No,"_ the large Digimon replied sternly, _"I sense no love from you. Begone now."_

Zaxlew shook his head, sighing, "Deckerdramon, I would rather not have to get rough here. Please reconsider your options."

_"No,"_ Deckerdramon replied.

"Well, if you won't get rough, then I will!"

Max had appeared behind Zaxlew, no one actually seeing when it happened. Max wrapped his hand around Zaxlew's neck, throwing him backwards. He then knelt beside Julie, untying the gag and bindings as the others appeared before the shrine.

"It's you!" Paildramon gasped, recognizing the others.

"Stingmon!" Akari called, "I mean, Paildramon! Thank goodness, you're all right!"

"A croc?" Zenjirou screamed, seeing Deckerdramon.

"Personally, I would have to argue and say he resembled an alligator," Sasuke argued.

"We're here to save you, Paildramon!" Taiki spoke.

"Julie, are you okay?" Max asked as he undid the last binding and removed the gag.

"Fine, dad, just- LOOK OUT!" Julie screamed before Max went flying as Zaxlew

shoulder-charged him, sneering.

"You're getting to be a handful, Max," Zaxlew said.

"Free-"

"No, Julie!" Max snapped, Julie stopping her command, her right arm still raised, "This guy is mine alone. You help the others."

"Oh? Don't tell me you've suddenly gone noble on me," Zaxlew said.

"What makes you think I never was?" Max asked.

And with that, he tackled Zaxlew, carrying him as far away from the others as he could. He grunted as Zaxlew slammed both of his fists onto Max's back, forcing him to back off. He quickly jumped back and both regained themselves.

"So, you wanna keep everyone else unharmed?" Zaxlew asked, smirking.

"How…interesting."

"Yeah, yeah, interesting," Max said as his irises changed to silver, his Zone Energy now being slowly released.

"You know, Max, there is one thing I should probably warn you about," Zaxlew said, his pupils turning red, "You won't be able to beat me."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because," Zaxlew snarled, his own Zone Energy appearing, a blood red color, "I'm a Weaponizer! And you're just a lowly Guardian!"

"A what?" Max asked.

"The proof is in the eyes, Max," Zaxlew said, laughing maniacally, "Weaponizers...Guardians…a cycle of hate for generations. You have no hope of winning, Maxwell. The Weaponizers have slowly killed off the Guardians over millennia. And you are the last of them!"

"Do you honestly think I care?" Max asked, his voice cold, his eyes downcast as Zaxlew stopped laughing, confused.

"What's up? You seem a little different."

"Weaponizer…Guardian…what kinda bullshit is that? I don't give a damn what you call yourself. All I know is that you've threatened my family three times now. And this third time…you messed with my daughter." Max looked up at Zaxlew, his irises glowing.

Zaxlew looked stunned, but began to grin. "Alright. Finally, a fight that's worth the time," he said, "I should have figured it'd take a Guardian to get my blood stirred up like this."

"Then get ready to taste that blood," Max whispered.

* * *

"We won't let you hurt anyone ever again, Chimairamon!" Taiki declared.

**Cue – The Hero Who Dance in the Sky! X5**

**Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! Tomo yo tobidase (Fly out friend!)**

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmonz! Sparrowmon! Dai Ryuusei Megaman X! DigiXros!" Taiki shouted.**  
Sora wo mau yuusha, ima koko ni! (The hero of the skies is now here!)  
** "DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X5M (Cross Five Mega)!"**  
Ryuusei no BOOSTER, sono mi ni kuwaete (With the addition of meteor booster to this body…)  
** _"Oh…What generous love that boy has!"_ Deckerdramon awed.

**"Don't make me puke at this weakling,"** Chimairamon cackled as he charged.

**Mada minu sora no hate, gungun tsukkirou (Let's steadily cut across the ends of a sky yet unseen)**

Shoutmon X5M used his shield/laser and his sword to block the claws. They jumped back from each other. Chimairamon roared before firing his Heat Viper.

"Impact Laser!" Shoutmon X5M roared as he fired a green spiral beam from his blaster/shield, creating an explosion.

**"You think that's enough to defeat **_**me**_**?"** Chimairamon roared.**  
Kirameku YELLOW WING ore no, minna no tsubasa (The glittering yellow wings lift up both me and everyone else)**

He charged at Shoutmon X5M and swung his claws. The DigiXros Warrior could barely defend himself, realizing Chimairamon wasn't holding back now. Greymon appeared from the skies and landed before Shoutmon X5M. He tackled the surprised Chimairamon as Chaud flew in on MailBirdramon.

"Greymon! Chaud!" Taiki gasped.**  
Kumo koete, kaze koete, oto koete, yagate hikari to hitotsu ni (Faster than clouds, faster than wind, faster than sound, until becoming one with the light)**

"Blaster Tail!" Greymon roared as he slammed his tail, the end now glowing with a violet sphere on the end, sending Chimairamon back a few meters.**  
Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! Subete oikose (Overtake everything)**

"Greymon!"

"MailBirdramon!"

"DigiXros!"

"MetalGreymon!"**  
Moeru ikari komete, aku wo kirisake (With passionate fury, cut the evil to shreds)  
** "You were right, Taiki," Chaud smirked as MetalGreymon charged at Chimairamon, "Getting owned by others that aren't my friends just isn't my style."

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku, negai kasanete (Strongly, strongly, strongly pile on your wishes)  
** "Heh-heh. I thought you'd day that!" Taiki grinned as Shoutmon X5M flew at Chimairamon.

**Sora wo mau yuusha, kagayake X5! (Hero of the skies, shine bright, X5!)  
** Shoutmon X5M roared as he swung his burning blade at Chimairamon, who barely blocked it with his red claw. MetalGreymon got Chimairamon in the eye with his normal claw as his metal one was blocked by the two demon arms it had. A shadow overtook Chimairamon before DarkKnightmon slashed him in the back. However, DarkKnightmon had been altered with another DigiXros. His cape had transformed into demonic wings while his Shoulder Blade had grown larger and adorned with SkullSatamon's ribs as accents. His twin lance was now fused into a jousting lance featuring SkullGreymon's skull and bones.

"That was a good idea, Sasuke-san," Nene said, "Combining DarkKnightmon with SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon to form SuperDarkKnightmon."**  
Burning on! Burner on! Buddy on! Subete oikose (Overtake everything)  
** _"Such strong hearts…!"_ Deckerdramon awed, _"Each of the three Generals I see before me had such a powerful heart!"_

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku, negai kasanete Heiwa michita asu wo, tsukamu oretachi (Strongly, strongly, strongly pile on your wishes. We will grab a tomorrow overflowing with peace)  
** "Giga Destroyer!"

"Burning Star Crusher!" Shoutmon X5M roared as he unleashed a beam slash from his sword, letting the two attacks combine into one spiraling blast.

"Freeze!" Julie shouted as a blue energy washed over Chimairamon, freezing his body except for his head.

**"Nani?"** Chimairamon gasped before the attack struck him, creating a massive explosion.

**Sora wo mau yuusha, kagayake X5! (Hero of the skies, shine bright, X5!)**

"Yatta!" Taiki cheered before the smoke cleared, "Nani?"

Standing before them, cackling maniacally, was Chimairamon, but had doubled in size. His entire body had become abyss-black in color. His arms all resembled his two upper arms while they each had a spike emerging from the back of the elbows. The claws on his arms and feet had turned venom-red while his hair turned midnight-blue. His jaw seemed unhinged on both sides due to its massive size in his dark, twisted laughter. Furthermore, his wings were gone, replaced by the yellow aura of a demonic dragon that was faintly above his horn and his upper arms. It also seemed to be making a pair of blaster the size of his original body on his back.

"Nani? Millenniumon!" Paildramon gasped.

"Who?" Taiki asked.

_"I've heard of Millenniumon,"_ Deckerdramon spoke, _"He was once a Digimon that even Baguramon feared of. It was the Digimon of the Anti-Spiral, designed to halt all forms of Evolution. However, not even they could control it. I had expected you, who had no sense of love, to be that very being."_

_**"Aw…I'm touched, Deckerdramon. Seems my reputation precedes me,"**_ Millenniumon chuckled before looking at the others, _**"This is my true form, you weaklings! Now Deckerdramon, fight for me or you shall die!"**_

_"I am the Guardian Deity of Love. I can see how much love a warrior holds in his heart,"_ Deckerdramon replied, _"I will not aid you, Millenniumon."_

_**"Then prepare for the end! Dimension Destroyer!"**_ Millenniumon roared as it fired powerful beams from its lasers, striking the DigiXros Warriors and their allies, creating a massive explosion.

The smoke engulfing the area slowly dissipated. Shoutmon X4M (Cross Four Mega) and MetalGreymon moved their arms away from their faces and gasped. Before them, SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon were starting to dissipate while SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon were absorbed into Millenniumon. Nene held up her Xros Loader and returned the two critically injured Digimon to it in order to regenerate.

_**"Now do you see how futile your attempts to stop me from getting what I want are?"**_ Millenniumon chuckled darkly, _**"I **_**will**_** get Deckerdramon to fuse with me and destroy everyone who gets in my way! I will be stronger than God!"**_

"Sorry but I won't let that happen!" Chaud declared, "Sonic X-san, even though the Protoman and I of your Zone has caused you grief, I don't want that to happen with us. You and Ryuu are great allies and even friends, no matter the Zone I have been to."

_"Oh…Oh…These feelings…"_ Deckerdramon awed as Millenniumon jumped back from the Giga Destroyer MetalGreymon launched.

"We are Neo Blue Flare! We will show you the blaze of the blue flames we create from our bonds!" Chaud declared, motioning to himself and MetalGreymon, before jumping into MetalGreymon's non-metal claw and let him ram into Millenniumon, knocking him back even further, "We won't give in! Bonds can do things nothing else can do…They give way to the path to one's ultimate potential!"

**Cue – Blazing Blue Flare**

"Julie-sama, are you okay?" Sparrowmon asked as she flew a slightly-bleeding and injured Julie-who had slowed time down enough to barely dodge the attack-with Nene holding her over to the base of the shrine, a Monitamon at their sides.

Suddenly, Deckerdramon's eyes lit up with a red light as steam roared out of six pipes in his jaws. Nearly everyone looked up in shock and awe. Zenjirou, though…

"What's the matter, Mr. Crocodile?" Zenjirou gasped.

"Alligator!" Sasuke argued.

"Paildramon. I leave you to protect this land," Deckerdramon said to the fully recovered Paildramon within the fog, the sphere dissipating.

"What? But what about you, my lord?" Paildramon asked.

"The one I am meant to protect has shown up!" Deckerdramon replied.

With that, he roared out of the smoke he had created, revealing his actual body. He was just as massive as he was in his golden image and still resembled a crocodile. Everything except his legs, tail laser, and launchers were pure bronze with silver decal and designs. The upper parts of the legs were blue skin with the lower part of the legs being tank treads seemingly fused with the blue skin. He had three silver toes on each foot and his tail blaster was pitch black. He had red optics for eyes with glowing green markings on his face. He also had six engine pipes on his jaws. While his back had two giant missile launchers, yet were only the size of its upper body.

**Aoku moeru honoo ni (Within the blazing blue flare)**

MetalGreymon batted away Kimeramon. Deckerdramon opened his jaws and shot out a gold sphere. The sphere went to Chaud and entered his PeT, causing it to change, taking on the fusion of its original form and a Xros Loader. On the screen, a gold diamond was shown.

"A Code Crown?" Taiki gasped.

**Yurameku sanretsu no yuushi (Is the striking flickering form of the brave)**

"Deckerdramon, why are you giving this to me?" Chaud asked as he hopped off MetalGreymon's claw.

"You have the strongest love of all," Deckerdramon replied.

**Tekijin koete todoroku tsume to kiba no SHINFONII (It roars through enemy camp in a symphony of nails and fangs)**

"Me?"

"I shall aid you in your fight of love from now on," Deckerdramon declared, blowing steam from his pipes.

**Daremo yatsu wo tometari dekinai (Absolutely no one can stop him)**

"Thank you, Deckerdramon. Please, lend us your power," Chaud spoke, _'Now what does that Taiki kid do…? Oh yes.' _"MetalGreymon! Deckerdramon! DigiXros!"

MetalGreymon erupted with a red aura as a gold aura roared off Deckerdramon. The two shot into the air and collided, creating a flash of light. A large figure landed before Millenniumon. It was MetalGreymon but now two feet taller than its opponent. The lower half of his legs were now the main body of Deckerdramon, the tank tread legs now fused below it to form the treads for MetalGreymon's new legs with the launchers on the sides. MetalGreymon's right arm now had Deckerdramon's head on it, facing backwards, while the laser tail was attached to Deckerdramon's head, forming a new blaster for MetalGreymon.

"DeckerGreymon!" the new Digimon roared.

**Susume michi naru sekai wo unmei no JENERARU (Move forward into that unknown world, fated General)**

"Hey, Mr. Crocodile joined Chaud!" Zenjirou exclaimed as Paildramon carried Taiki, Sasuke, and him with Akari, Julie, and Nene following them on Sparrowmon, "That insane-agator!"

"It's alright," Taiki grinned happily.

**Tachi hadakaru mono subete kami kudake (Rip to shreds all who block your way)**

"X4M, your Vulcans!" Taiki ordered.

"Got it!" the DigiXros NetNavi declared as he open fired the Vulcans in his helmet.

"Finish him, Neo Blue Flare!" Chaud ordered.

"Spiral Plasma Deckerdrauncher!" DeckerGreymon roared as he fired a giant beam made out of raw Spiral Energy.

The two attacks fused into a massive beam. The beam collided with Millenniumon, creating a massive explosion. Everyone rushed up to Dai Ryuusei Megaman X: X4B and DeckerGreymon as the smoke began to settle.

"Did they get them?" Sasuke pondered before a laugh was heard.

**

* * *

Minutes Earlier…**

"What's wrong, Max?" Zaxlew asked as he drove his fist into Max's stomach, knocking him further into the tree trunk. "Don't tell me you're all talk!"

"Nope," Max said, grinning at Zaxlew, his eyes down. "Just wanted to let you feel like you're accomplishing something."

"What?" Zaxlew asked, his eye twitching. It was then that he noticed Max's right hand coated in a sand colored energy. "Barrier Ultima?" Zaxlew exclaimed, jumping back as Max's left hand, coated with Darkness Zone Energy, rose.

"You know, I owe you a bit of gratitude. You just helped me learn Barrier Ultima," Max said. "But that doesn't mean a thing in a fight, I suppose." Max jumped at Zaxlew, his left hand crashing down on the evil Zone Double, knocking him face first into the ground. Zaxlew rebounded, blood spurting from his mouth, Zaxlew coughing.

"Not bad," he said, slowly standing up, wiping his lip. "But we both know that this means war."

"Bring…it…on…" Max said, his stance one of defiance.

"Don't regret your choice, Max!" Zaxlew said as the blood colored Zone Energy around him began to form into a very large, very intimidating gun. Max's eyes widened at this, Zaxlew smirking. "You really shouldn't have interrupted me when I was talking about Weaponizers and Guardians, Max. Then you wouldn't be so surprised!" Zaxlew lowered his hand, the gun firing off a small meteor sized sphere of energy at Max, who jumped out of the way. He turned around to see the projectile hit the tree he had been standing in front of and then watched in horror as it continued on its way, tearing through anything in its path. "Get it now, Max? Why the Guardians were so easily wiped out? And that was just a Level Eight Panzer. Just wait 'til I pull out my Level One."

"No…" Max whispered as he looked at the path of the projectile. He turned around to look at Zaxlew, his expression one of anger. "Why? Why would you do

that?"

"Aw, don't tell me that actually upset," Zaxlew smirked. "After all, you killed a Zone, no?" Max's heart almost stopped, his expression giving Zaxlew a hint to his current emotions. "Oh? Hit a sore spot, did I? Although I'm rather impressed. Normally, only a Weaponizer can create a Negative Zone Portal. Never heard of a Guardian doing so." Zaxlew shrugged. "But, things happen. Now then, perhaps you'd like to see a Level Five? In fact, that should be enough to get rid of this area. I wonder what this forest would look like if it were on fire." Zaxlew stopped as he saw Zone Energy begin to gather around Max. "Hm?" Zaxlew's eyes widened as Max disappeared.

"Behind you," came Max's voice seconds before he hit Zaxlew in the back, knocking him forward. Max held up his right hand, now coated in Earth Zone Energy, before making a gesture, his index and middle finger sticking forward before angling towards the ground. The ground around Zaxlew seemed to react as it spiked up and over Zaxlew, closing around him, as if to crush him, but Zaxlew managed to get out of the way.

"No way," Zaxlew breathed, his eyes full of confusion. "No fucking way in hell could you have already learned bending!"

"Hmm? Bending, you say?" Max asked, his voice even. "I guess you didn't know this, but I used to know a Southern Air Temple monk in one Zone. Fun guy. Interesting how the people he knew just happened to be able to use elemental Zone Energy."

"Gah! Fuck you, asshole! Panzer, Level Six!" Zaxlew declared, his energy once more forming the gun. "Fire!"

Max could only watch as another shot fired from the gun, this one bigger than the first, the results more devastating. Max charged Zaxlew, swinging his right fist, coated in a yellow energy, connecting with Zaxlew's jaw, electricity discharging from his hand.

"Lightning Ultima, too?" Zaxlew gasped as he was thrown back from the hit.

"Damn straight," Max said as Zaxlew flew away from him.

He used his own Zone Energy to push himself off from the tree, following Zaxlew's path right over the others, noting Millenniumon out of the corner of his eye. Max debated firing a quick shot of Light Zone Energy at the Digimon, but before he could decide, he was away, nearly flying right into Zaxlew's fist. He managed to dodge by using his Zone Energy to redirect his trajectory to the right of Zaxlew, whose expression was now one of glee.

"I won't lie, I'm having fun," Zaxlew said. "For once, I'm not having to waste effort in a fight. So, perhaps I should go straight for a Level One Panzer!"

"No, you won't," Max said. He raised his right hand, once more covered in Barrier Ultima. "Because if you do," he said as a barrier surrounded Zaxlew, "you'll end up killing yourself."

"Heh! Alright, you got me. But you can't stop me. Later, Max," Zaxlew saluted, a Negative Zone Portal appearing behind him, Max's eyes widening as the area began to go gray while Zaxlew stepped through as Max looked around.

"No…this won't happen again!" Max yelled, his Zone Energy suddenly exploding outwards, covering the entire area of the current Zone, seeping into the plants and ground, the area slowly returning to its original color. He then collapsed, breathing heavily. "D-damn you, Zaxlew," he grunted. He tried to pick himself up, but another wave of pain hit him. "Crap. Looks like…I'll have to wait for the others to…(cough) find me," he said, blood spattering the ground beside his mouth. He closed his eyes as his irises stopped glowing, soon returning to normal, speaking out an unfinished sentence as he let the coldness of unconsciousness envelop his mind, "Julie…had better be okay…or I'm kicking all their…"

* * *

**Present…**

"As expected of the man whom Zaxlew-san saw potential in, Chaud Blaze-kun," a voice grinned as the smoke cleared, revealing Zaxlew to be on the shoulder of a SuperDarkKnightmon as it absorbed the last of Millenniumon's data.

"Another SuperDarkKnightmon?" Taiki gasped.

"Not just any SuperDarkKnightmon, Taiki, but the exact Negative Zone Double of your Zone's Nene's own DarkKnightmon," Zaxlew grinned, "This SuperDarkKnightmon is my personal Digimon since he shared a drink with me. All I have to do in return is provide him with power to create the DarknessLoader."

"The…The DarknessLoader?" DarkKnightmon gasped, "You fools! The DarknessLoader is a device of Malice! If you try to create it, your lives will be forfeit!"

"Ah…But that is in your Zone. I have seen other DarkKnightmon create DarknessLoaders with ease," SuperDarkKnightmon chuckled, "Yet not one of them was the power I need. They were all pathetic before I silenced them, taking their power for my own."

"Personally, we have no problem with you getting the Digimon and Code Crown. SuperDarkKnightmon, we're withdrawing," Zaxlew smirked as he held up hand before the two flew off, exiting the sanctum and vanishing.

"Zaxlew…" Taiki whispered as he glared at the spot they left while the DigiXros warriors separated back into their base forms before recalling something, "Let's get back to the others!"

"Right!" everyone nodded.

"Wait! I sense a small bit of love nearby. It is faint, but I know of it!" Deckerdramon declared as he split off of DeckerGreymon-reforming Protoman and Greymon-while Shoutmon X4M split back into his base forms and charged past a few downed trees.

"Deckerdramon-sama!" Paildramon gasped as he flew over with the others following.

"I have found him!" Deckerdramon called.

"M-Max-san!" Sonic X gasped, seeing Max's unconscious and injured body.

"Let's get him out of here. Lilamon knows a few medical techniques," Paildramon advised.

"Allow me," Deckerdramon chuckled as he erupted with Spiral Energy that seeped into Max, healing him, "He used a great deal of love in his battle, that I can tell. Almost as much love as General Blaze has."

* * *

"Beelzebumon! Dai Ryuusei Megaman X! Starmonz! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Beelzebumon + Starmon-Soul!" Sonic X, now wearing Beelzebumon's armor and wings with Starmon fused to his blast arm, roared before firing a flurry of golden meteors from his blaster, "Meteor Cannon!"

"Deckerdrauncher!" Deckerdramon roared as he unleashed a barrage of missiles from his back silos, the two attacks wiping out the remaining enemy Digimon.

"Impossible!" Kongoumon screamed as he was hit, "You'll pay for this! Remember, my name is Kongoumon!"

Sonic X TS (Triple Soul) landed before everyone and split back into his three components. The sun soon came up and all the Digimon of Forest Zone stood before the former shrine of Deckerdramon. Ryuu took a photo of them, smiling softly at the sight of Lilamon and Paildramon holding each other's hands while Lilamon rested her head on Paildramon's shoulder.

"Thank you, all of you," Paildramon bowed.

"We'll never forget you all, especially you, Deckerdramon-sama," Lilamon smiled.

_'I'll never forget that Love-Love Dance for the rest of my life…"_ Zenjirou and Akari thought.

"I will miss you all," Deckerdramon sniffled, "But do not worry. For you now have my successor, Paildramon, as your guardian."

"Th-Thank you, Deckerdramon-sama," Paildramon saluted.

"Aw…This makes us even more of the Forest Zone's number one Lovey Dovey Couple!" Lilamon swooned.

"Uht!" Paildramon blushed madly, "H-Hai, Lilamon-chan…"

"Send us an invitation to your wedding!" Sonic X grinned.

"Hai!" Lilamon waved as Paildramon passed out from too much blushing.

"So why did you give them an invitation to your wedding?" Ryuu asked as they left the Forest Zone and went back to the Prime Zone.

"Lucky for me, Cyber-chan has a Wrister Will modified for Inter-Zone communication," Sonic X grinned, "She spent a few hours talking with Lilamon after the fight and well…she's the one who made the invitation for her and Paildramon."

"Good thing you got those two accounts Blademan gave you, huh?" Will chuckled.

"You bet I do!" Sonic X grinned, "Oh…Just think about the house I could build with that kind of money! A nice little place in a grassy place, a few sakura trees to go sakura watching in the spring…maybe a few fruit trees to lower the food budget…Oh, and five dojo!"

"That's what one gets when they grow up learning kung fu…" Ryuu sighed, "Then again, I'd bet Cyber's the same way."

"She's the one who wanted the fifth dojo," Sonic X chuckled.

"Deckerdramon-san, what about your Zone? You told me Zaxlew and this SuperDarkKnightmon went through a Negative Zone portal after leaving your place. That would mean that not only your home will be gone, but the homes of each member of Team DaiRyuusei as well," Max frowned, not including Rayne, Onii-San, Nazo, Dai, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Turbo for various reasons.

"If one calls forth enough Spiral Energy, it acts like the purest of Ultima Energy for only ten seconds," Deckerdramon explained, "I used those ten seconds to make sure our Zone's death did not happen. However, there was also even more than just the amount I put into the air. Max-san, your love made it possible for you to release so much energy that it fused with the amount I released to save our Zone. I thank you."

* * *

"Everyone, this is Deckerdramon," Chaud introduced as his new Digimon appeared from his Xros PeT.

"Hello," Deckerdramon greeted, blowing a little smoke from his pipes.

"That better not be cigarette smoke!" Cyber snapped.

"Uh, no…It's actually oxygen my body produces from all the Spiral Energy I absorb continuously," Deckerdramon explained.

"So…You fought the Anti-Spiral and made them retreat?" Simon asked.

"Oh, that sissy…I taught him not to go near the Digital World, that I did," Deckerdramon replied, "He held no love at all. Much like that black knight I saw with that blond-haired boy."

"I hate evil Zone Doubles," Sonic X, DarkKnightmon, and Max stated.

"At least we have a heavy hitter on our side," Yoko smiled as she patted Deckerdramon's nose.

"Aw…thank you. I sense a large amount of love within you as well," Deckerdramon spoke, his eyes closed in a smile, "However, I also see that you have a hole in your heart ten times as big as one normally would."

Yoko's eyes widened in shock. She looked up at Deckerdramon, her mouth gaping. How…How did he know about that?

"My dear, when you have lived for as long as I have, you learn that love is the most important thing in life," Deckerdramon explained, "That, and you can learn a thing or two like how to read one's heart. It opens up one's life to the reader much like that of an open book. You fear kissing men on the lips for each time you have done so, it has resulted in their death just a day or even minutes later. You are afraid that you can never love someone truly."

"…" Yoko just looked down.

"However, I also know that hole in your heart is shrinking slowly," Deckerdramon continued, "The first man you truly loved has somehow returned and it fills you with hope that your kiss will not inflict him with death once more. I will tell you something, young one; a Shinigami has followed you your entire life and still does. You will need it expelled from you if you wish for that kiss to never cause death to your heart's desire."

_'A Shinigami?'_ Simon thought, "How do we get rid of it?"

"_We_ don't. _She_ does," Deckerdramon replied before looking at Max, "There is a library here, is there not?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I will need to do research about this," Deckerdramon explained before he returned to the Xros Pet.

* * *

"Dai-chan!" Julie squealed in joy and she glomped Dai, wearing her normal outfit, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Hai, Julie-chan!" Dai giggled as DaiRyuuseiKnight sighed.

"Aw…Ryuuki is sad…" Julie playfully pouted.

-Don't call me Ryuuki!- DaiRyuuseiKnight barked.

"I thought I lost you, Julie-chan…" Dai whispered as she hugged Julie closer, a few tears falling from her face.

"So I take it you both know each other?" Max asked.

"Yes. We trained together in the Nevermore," Dai replied.

"14953 fights with 14953 ties," Julie giggled.

"That's without DaiRyuuseiKnight fighting her instead of me," Dai added.

"Hai. Then I've lost nearly 9/10 of the 19425 fights with one of my wins involving that one time Ryuuki refuses to count," Julie giggled.

-Don't call me Ryuuki!- DaiRyuuseiKnight barked.

"I see…But why can I still sense you?" Ryuu asked.

"It's because I don't want people to think I don't exist or non-exist," Julie replied.

-Did you learn how to form your Barrier Ultima yet, Max?- DaiRyuuseiKnight asked.

"Oh! Uh…"

"Giratina-san!- Dai and DaiRyuuseiKnight called, making Max scream and open a door…resulting in a Shadow Ball to his chest as Giratina poked his head in, sending him through a wall halfway.

_"I love this job!"_ Giratina declared as he went back out, closing the door behind him.

"Got it!" Max grunted, showing his Barrier Ultima was up.

-It was slow by two seconds. It must be instantaneous- DaiRyuuseiKnight noted –But for now…You've passed-

"Good. Cause I'm gonna go beddy-bye-bye for two forts of nights now," Max grinned before passing out, making Ryuu collapse, laughing.

**

* * *

Me: After saving not just one piece of a world, but a whole Zone, from being destroyed by Zaxlew and SuperDarkKnightmon, the group now has the Legendary Anti-Anti-Spiral Digimon, Deckerdramon, on their side as a part of Chaud now-growing team and Max's daughter from the Nevermore, Julie. However, many new things have been brought up. Just who is Kiriha? What is Protoman fully? How dangerous are Zaxlew and SuperDarkKnightmon truly? What is the DarknessLoader they and DarkKnightmon spoke of? And will Giratina ever stop firing Shadow Balls at Max for his amusement? Find out, next time.**


	97. RTTZ: Trial! Hub and Mirajane caught!

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones. Maxforce owns all the new characters introduced in this chapter except for Mikoto Aoune-Blaze. I own him.**

**

* * *

Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover***

* * *

Dai was in a happy mood. Two and a half weeks ago, she thought only she, DaiRyuuseiKnight, Onii-San, and Nazo were the only ones who came from the future (though Onii-San and Nazo came from a good future while she and her partner came from the Nevermore). Now, she had her best friend and near-sister Julie as well. Better yet, DaiRyuuseiKnight was finally letting her enjoy being a girl for once. She choose the best idea in her opinion; trick her Uncle Ryuu into giving her the Credit Card Blademan had helped him get for one of the accounts, grab Julie, avoid everyone form Team DaiRyuusei since she still hadn't told any of them except for her Uncle Lan, and go on a big-ass shopping spree.

"This is great, Dai-chan!" Julie giggled as she easily carried fifty shopping bags close to spilling out in one hand.

"I know. Do you know how long it's been since I've come to this time that Ryuuki has let me out with his permission in order to have a day to be me?" Dai asked, carrying fifty bags in one hand as well, "Almost never."

"I still can't believe you haven't told your parents that you're…"

"I know. I want to, but it…I'm just worried, that's all," Dai sighed sadly.

"Ah…So where's Ryuuki?"

"He's with Grandpa Deckerdramon, studying up on Aunt Yoko's Shinigami no Kissu problem. Apparently, Grandpa Deckerdramon can touch him without the pain just like in the Nevermore," Dai replied.

"Really?"

"Hai. Uncle Ryuu-kun managed to once and got the repercussions," Dai giggled, making Julie laugh for a few seconds.

"Has anyone else done that yet?" Julie asked.

"Uncle Max tried to, but I managed to stop him," Dai replied.

"Oh thank goodness," Julie exhaled a relieved sigh, "Ooh! Sale!"

"Yatta!" Dai whooped before the two girls dashed off.

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" Ashe whined.

"Books involving kissing and death," Gray replied to her sister's Zone Double as he looked at the top shelves.

"Nothing over here," Grey noted, poking his head out of a nearby isle of books.

"Not having any luck here, either!" Ash added.

"Keep looking," Deckerdramon advised as he skimmed through five books at once in the main lobby of the library wing of the HQ, DaiRyuuseiKnight resting on his head, "We will find the information on how to get rid of that curse our friend Yoko has over her heart no matter the cost. Unless it is love, then I refuse to use it."

Nearby, Yoko threw books off the shelves, searching high and low for anything she could about kissing, curses, and death. This really opened her eyes to why whenever she kissed someone of the opposite gender, they die either on the same day or within twelve hours. Sure, they were fine when they kissed her, but it was just the opposite for her. Nearby, Simon and Viral ducked the thrown books.

"I'm scared…" Simon whimpered.

"I agree with you for once, naked ape…" Viral muttered as he ducked another book, "You think we should hide farther away? She's pumping Spiral Energy into her throws now."

"Yeah…" Simon nodded and the two dashed off.

"I found some!" Pandora called as she ran in.

"Excellent, Pandora! Oh…Your love for helping your nakama grows stronger each time I see you," Deckerdramon smiled as a small mechanical hand emerged from his treads to grab each of the books Pandora found and began to skim through them before pausing and looked around, "Where is Ace?"

"He went to see this professor Shinobi told him about. He's a narcoleptic," Ash explained.

"Who?" Ashe pondered.

"The professor just down the way. I think Shinobi said his name was…" Pandora began.

* * *

"Professor Ludwig Von Drake, are you sure you can help me?" Ace asked.

"Oh, of course, you silly boy," a humanoid duck with gray hair on the sides of his head, a lab coat, a red kitted vest, and old glasses replied as he put a strainer with plugs attached to it on Ace's head, "Tell me, do you have dreams when you have your sleep attacks?"

"Well…sorta," Ace replied, "They're vague, to tell you the truth. But recently…"

"How recent?"

"About a few months, maybe a year, ago, back in a world called 'Perim,' those dreams started popping up while I was awake, especially when I'm in the King Kittan," Ace explained, "But the strongest one is when I…I die, destroying this thing with a Giga Drill Breaker."

"Ah…! Those may not be dreams then!" Professor Drake grinned as he walked up to a computer and began to type things up, "They may be repressed memories of old lives, simply trying to flow out through dreams, thus resulting in your body getting its problem with the sleeping all the time narcolepsy. Let's see now…If I simply tweak the discombobulator to the left…move this thingamajigy to the right…kiss this camel, spank the baby's bottom, go to jury duty for 6 to 8 weeks, and then pressed the green button here, I should be able to let those memories surge right out of you!"

"Really? That's great news! Fire it up, doc!" Ace grinned.

"Or…It could very well create a black hole that will suck us both up," Von Drake tapped his chin, "Oh well, too late for that!"

"What?" Ace screamed as Von Drake pushed the button.

* * *

"Hmm…Perhaps a 3-42 semi-socket?" Eggman pondered.

"More like a Genova 4214 sprocket to me," Will replied.

Jazz babbled a little in her nearby mini-crib with Volt due to Tails and Eggman being on 'Baby Duty' because her soon-to-be-somewhat (in sense of closeness he had with her) older sister going to try on wedding dresses with her Zone Double and their NetOps while his reborn big brother had been taken by his Zone Doubles to get a wedding tuxedo for him. Not even less than two months away and already they were getting things ready.

"Tried that," Will called to the baby girl.

"You speak baby?" Eggman asked.

"Nah. Just thought she was trying to say something," Will shrugged as Volt babbled, "No. We are not going with the Zero MX-243. Last time we used that, I lost all my hair."

"Speaking of hair, you forgot to shave again," Sasuke noted.

"Go…" Will began before feeling a demonic presence looking directly at his soul from a distance, "…Go…Gosh darn it."

"Even when she's away, you still feel her Killer Intent if you attempt to proceed with foul language around her infants," Sasuke noted, writing down in a notebook labeled 'The Study of Roll Cyber Sakurai.'

"I thought I told you not to do that," Eggman frowned, annoyed at the teen near him.

"You did, but this is merely a private wedding gift for her spouse-to-be upon his second-to-last night of bachelorhood," Sasuke replied.

"I'm not sure if he'll need it," Tails advised, "Those two have been inseparable ever since they first met from what I've heard."

"I even have evidence. One of my robots secretly took this photo of them on our first meeting in my old lab," Eggman chuckled as he held up a picture of Sonic X and Cyber, both Mobians, as they ate Chili-Dogs.

"So she was a crossbreed between Hedgehog and Fox," Sasuke noted before giving a small grin, "I believe I have the perfect wedding gift for them we could prepare once we are finished with repairing the teleportation system."

"And that would be?" J asked.

"I'll explain once we are finished," Sasuke replied, "Now then…Perhaps a Zeta 1583-X-99?"

"No. That would cause the energy to flow too quickly and overload everything, causing this part of the Prime Zone to collapse," Tails replied as he ran a quick simulation on a yellow device in his arms.

"What is that?" Sasuke pondered.

"It's my favorite invention. I've spent years making and upgrading each little piece of it," Tails replied as Laser floated into the room and tickled Volt's chin, making the baby giggle, "It does a various useful things, like a translator for Wisps. But it's in Binary Code, so I guess we're the only ones that will be able to understand them."

"Really? Then what's he saying?" Will asked, pointing at Laser, who had noticed he got dragged into the conversation.

"He's saying…'I'm looking for someone,'" Tails read.

"Who?"

"Ivana Shakemybooty," Tails replied, making Will and J snort in their laughter as Eggman and Sasuke chuckled, only for all of them to collapse, laughing as Tails continued with, "What? What's wrong with Shakemybooty? Come on, guys. Ivana Shakemybooty? Come on. Ivana Shakemybooty. …Hold on…Why you little prankster!"

Volt squealed in laughter along with Jazz. Laser bowed to the two babies and the others that were laughing before high-flying it out of there. Tails grumbled to himself as he waited for everyone to stop laughing. Oh, he'll have his revenge on them, yes he would. No one makes fun of a fox an gets away with it. Sasuke should've known that, living with Naruto if Tails had listened to Kyuubi and the sunkissed blond correctly.

* * *

"Ready?" Chaud asked as he looked at his two partners-his third in the library doing research on Yoko's condition while one of his partners had gone into their other form-in the training room, facing a solid hologram of Palkia, "Greymon! MailBirdramon! DigiXros!"

"MetalGreymon!" the DigiXros Cyborg-Type Digimon roared as he was formed.

"Dai Ryuusei Megaman X! Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X3M (Cross Three Mega)!"

"MetalGreymon, X3M, ready?" Taiki called.

"Ready!" Shoutmon X3M nodded.

"Let's go!" MetalGreymon roared.

"MetalGreymon! Shoutmon X3M! DigiXros!" Chaud declared.

The two DigiXros fighters glowed before they began to collide. There was a flash of light before fading, revealing everyone had split apart. The Holo-Palkia vanished as Kevin walked in.

"Dude, what happened?" Kevin asked.

"The DigiXros failed," Chaud frowned.

"We just have to keep trying, Chaud-kun," Taiki encouraged.

"Could be that it isn't you guys, but your Digimon," Kevin said, "From what I've seen, you combine your Digimon through some type of bond. However, those guys haven't made any bonds yet with each other."

"I blame the shrimp," Greymon growled.

"What?" Shoutmon roared.

"You're the base of the DigiXros we're trying to form," Protoman replied, "It could be you're not strong enough to handle that much weight."

"And you two think you are?" Shoutmon demanded.

"Greymon's our base and he has to handle the raw power Deckerdramon-sama has in order to form DeckerGreymon," Protoman replied before he and Shoutmon got into each other's face and growled.

"Honestly…" Sonic X sighed, "Hey, where's Ben?"

"He's out sparing with Max," Kevin replied.

* * *

"Let me tell ya somethin, Maxwell Escal; You mess with Rath, Rath gets ya wedgied!" the humanoid tiger alien roared as he threw Max through a boulder.

"Ow…" Max groaned as he got up before he fired a laser of Light Zone Energy at Rath, not even making a scratch on him.

"That was your first mistake; you shoot at Rath, you just make Rath _Mad_!" Rath roared before a ringing got his attention, making him take out a green cellphone and answered it in a lower voice, "Hello? …Let me tell ya somethin' Gwen Tennyson; Rath is busy sparing with Maxwell Escal right n…! …Uh-huh…Uh-huh…Okay…Fine. Let me tell ya somethin' Maxwell Escal; Gwen Tennyson just called and wants me to do some jugin' on Roll Cyber Sakurai's wedding outfit. So I'll beat you later!"

With that, Rath slapped his Ultimatrix Symbol and was engulfed in a flash of light. The light faded to reveal an alien resembling a tall man, about a foot taller than Rath. He wore a strange blue hooded robe with only his face, except for the green bug-like eyes and icy-blue mouth resembling a grate, and three-clawed feet being pitch black.

"Big…Chill!" the alien declared.

With that, it unfolded its cloak to reveal the cloak was actually a pair of moth wings and fuzzy blue antennae. His whole body was pitch black with blue markings on its face going around his eyes, making a 'Y' on the center of his face, and blue markings on the lower sides of the face. His torso and outer areas of his legs and four-clawed hands were icy-blue and normal blue patches while the Ultimatrix Symbol was on the torso. He flew off, leaving a confused Max.

"Seems you have been left behind, Maxwell," a voice said before a paper bag appeared before him, "Gumball?"

"Ack!" Max jumped before turning to see a smiling Paradox.

"It seems I was a bit late in stopping young Ben. You, though, have a part as well," Paradox spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"We have a slight problem," Paradox explained.

* * *

"Agh! Fuck it!" Will screamed as he held his scorched thumb before all the older ones in the room paled at what he just said.

"Fuck!" Volt called out, giggling, making them pale further.

"Well…Nice knowing you, Tails, Will," Eggman cleared his throat, "It was an honor to work with you, my fox friend."

"We're dead!" Tails screamed.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Sasuke exclaimed as he began to run around, fearing what his interaction with this has done.

f"No, no, no, no, no! Don't say that, Volt! Come on. Try saying 'Mama.' 'Mama!'" J tried to veer the baby off course.

"Mama!" Volt squeaked, making everyone give out a relieved sigh, "Fuck Mama!"

"No!" they screamed, all doing a good job mimicking the famous portrait 'The Scream.'

"Finish the teleporter! We'll flee for our lives!" Sasuke yelped.

"'Papa,' Volt. Say 'Papa!'" J pleaded as the others went to work while writing their wills.

"Papa fuck Mama!" Volt giggled.

"No!" J sobbed as he fell to his knees.

* * *

"Okay, Ben, we're going to need an honest opinion on this," Gwen explained.

"I don't get it, though, why not get one of Sonic X's Zone Doubles?" Ben asked.

"Rockman has a cold, remember?" Gwen asked, recalling that the ninja version of their friend has gotten it from falling into a river via Cyber's foot when he let out a curse by accident.

"And Mega-kun has a phobia of girls…" Roll added, looking down in shame, "Stupid Hub…"

"Hey now…None of that, Roll," Gwen comforted as she put a hand on her shoulder, "Shadow's gone to get a friend of his, a psychic Pokemon, that may be able to help with that phobia."

"Are you ready, Cyber-chan?" Mirajane asked.

"Hai," Cyber confirmed in the dressing room before walking out in the wedding dress she had picked, a small white heart on the white necklace she had picked to go with the dress.

"Wow! You're going to knock his entire tux off when he sees you in that," Ben examined before noticing something wrong with her breathing, if it was just a little off, "Are you okay, Cyber?"

"I love this wedding dress, I really do, but…" Cyber sighed.

"It's too tight in the chest area?" Meiru guessed.

"Hai," Cyber replied as she looked at her chest, the front of the dress straining a bit under the pressure, "Stupid DDD Cups…"

"I swear you have the figure those lingerie women have!" Roll groaned before looking at Meiru, "Same with you and Mirajane-chan. No offense, though."

"None taken," Cyber giggled with Mirajane and Meiru, "I got these from having my little angels in me for nine months as you recall."

"Yeah. I still can't believe they don't cry at night. I thought they were suppose to cry at night and day," Roll frowned.

"That's because we have a night-time baby sitter; Kage," Cyber giggled.

"That Shadow Blot in Ryuu-kun's shadow doesn't need sleep, so he agreed to be a full-time night sitter for the two," Meiru explained as Cyber went back into the dressing room to change.

"Oh…" Maylu nodded, "…So how did you three get figures like that?"

"Well, I just ate like any other human does," Mirajane giggled, "That and a good workout when I was younger and even now."

"Cyber-chan and I spar with each other with martial arts in order to keep in shape," Meiru shrugged, "I still say that there was something in the food in Fiore, though. Because all the girls I saw over 15 had C Cups and above, all stopping at DD Cups or E Cups."

Cyber walked out of the dressing room. She wore a simple pink t-shirt with a white heart over the chest and jeans that hugged her figure with pink and black hearts lining the sides. She readjusted the green hair bow that held her ponytail before picking up the wedding dress by its hanger.

"You already know how I have mine," Cyber shrugged before giving a sly smirk, "Are you two insecure about your breast sizes? Personally, I'd rather be a C Cup than a near-E Cup right now."

"We're not insecure!" Maylu and Roll barked in unison, blushing a bit.

"Though it is mainly because of Cyber-chan's children not being able to drink breast milk," Mirajane giggled.

"Curse you, eggnog!" Cyber shouted before she went to the counter, "Excuse me, could I get a custom order on this dress, but with a larger chest area to hold a DDD Cup?"

"Um…Meiru-chan?" Roll whispered, "Just how did Cyber-chan get pregnant? In our Zone, NetNavis can't have children or even change clothing without a Designer Chip."

"Really? Hold on. I keep a copy of some programs," Meiru said as she began to go through her Hammerspace, "Yuchiro-san, Ryuu-kun's late father, created special programs for NetNavis to make them more human."

"Really?" Roll gasped.

"Hai. Ah, here we are," Meiru smiled as she pulled her hand out to reveal a small CD case and handed it to Maylu, "Roll-chan will need to be in her PeT in order to upload the programs, though."

"Right. Um…That is a problem, though," Maylu sweatdropped, "The Prime Zone drops the barrier so NetNavis and Wizards can be seen and be in the real world."

"Have you tried pressing the Jack-Out button?" Akari asked, having been learning a bit about NetNavis from Ryuu and Sonic X in order to try and figure out how Sonic X is able to perform DigiXros.

Maylu and Roll looked at each other. A small, awkward silence soon followed. It was soon broke by Cyber giving a small giggled, realizing what the silence meant.

"You two didn't think of that, did you?" Cyber asked, earning embarrassed nods from the two, "Don't worry about it. Sometimes one never sees the simpler method in things. Remember, you learn one thing in victory, but 1000 in defeat."

"Hai, Cyber-chan," Roll nodded.

"Good! Now then…Time to find some nice dresses for yourselves," Cyber smirked.

"Hai!" the girls nodded, with Ben groaning-knowing he'd have to stay to offer advice about the dresses.

* * *

"Dude, I hate monkey suits," Kevin complained as he tried to take care of his bowtie, only for it to fall apart.

"Second," Ryuu nodded before Kage went over him and changed into a snazzy tux, "That's why I have a little buddy in my shadow."

"Lucky bastard…" Kevin muttered.

"At least there aren't any girls here," Megaman shuddered.

"Okay. What the hell is with you? Are you gay or what?" Kevin asked.

"I am not gay!" Megaman argued, "I…I just have a phobia of girls, okay?"

"How do you get that?" Shoutmon asked.

"Take a girl with a B Cup, add some Dragon Scale Rum into tea, put this guy pre-phobia in the same room as her before she drinks the tea, and that's what you get," Kir replied as he and Jing walked in.

"Well, you're nearly as lucky as Bro, Simon, me, and Sonic X," Hub grinned.

"How is getting a phobia of girls from something like that lucky?" Megaman snapped.

"They mean in a sense of seeing your girl without her clothes," Kevin chuckled, making Megaman glare at him.

"She's not my girl," Megaman said, "She's my friend."

"Who you have a fear of," Taiki added.

"You be quiet," Megaman ordered, annoyed at the smiling Taiki.

"Okay? What do you guys think?" Sonic X asked as he walked out of the changing room in a white tuxedo, a black heart jewel on his left breast pocket.

"Meh. B-minus," Kevin replied.

"A," Taiki, Chaud, and Megaman replied.

"B-plus?" Ryuu shrugged, the rest agreeing with him.

"Well, this is one that I like," Sonic X smirked as he looked at himself in the nearby full-body mirror, "Okay. I'm getting this. However, Ryuu, I'm gonna need Kage to stay home with Volt and Jazz."

"D'oh!" Ryuu grunted as he slapped himself in the forehead while Sonic X went into the changing rooms once more.

-General Blaze- Deckerdramon's voice said through his Xros PeT.

"What is it, Deckerdramon?" Chaud asked.

–We've managed to find what we need to cure the young red-haired woman as well-

"Good job, Deckerdramon," Chaud spoke, "Tell us when we get back, okay?"

-Very well, General Blaze- Deckerdramon replied.

"That's some good news for Yoko-chan," Sonic X spoke as he walked out, wearing a blue jacket with white highlights, a white shirt, and a blue jeans with running shoes resembling the ones he used to wear as a hedgehog, "We'll find some more tuxes for you guys and tehn we'll head back. Okay?"

"Right," everyone agreed/groaned.

* * *

"Now if I were an all-powerful Psychic Pokemon, where would I be?" Shadow pondered aloud as he entered Edolas's capital, recently rebuilt, "Hm?"

He stopped at the entrance to the capital. He saw that there were various types of Pokemon all around with the humans. He looked nearby to see Edolas-Gray making ice sculptures with a Dewgong of Edolas-Juvia, who merely rolled her eyes along with her Milotic. A bit ahead, he saw Edolas-Natsu on the back of a Charizard as they ran away from Edolas-Lucy and her Electvire. He rose a brow before recalling this was the opposite world of Fiore, so it would have opposites of those in Fiore.

_'Seems Mewtwo has introduced Pokemon to this land as a way to get over the fact there is no more magic,'_ Shadow thought as he stuck to the shadows until he reached the castle.

_"Hello, Shadow,"_ Mewtwo greeted from behind Shadow.

"Oh geez!" Shadow yelped as he turned to see the smirking Ultimate Pokemon Clone, "Don't do _that_!"

_"My apologies. But why are you here, Shadow? And I must say that I enjoy the new look. You ate it, didn't you? Even after you told me all those times you swore you would never do it, fearing what may befall your sister if you did?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. Tasted like…ugh…black licorice. I hate that stuff," Shadow scowled, "And as to why I'm here…Look, I hate saying this but…I need your help, Mewtwo."

_"I can tell that hurt you in various ways, mainly your ego. But why me?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"I need you to wipe out a memory in a Megaman for me," Shadow replied, "Oh, and I'm an uncle to twins."

_"You want to kill our friend Megaman for that, don't you?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Big time. But my sister would never forgive me for it. That and they're getting married in less than two months!" Shadow growled.

_"Let it all out, Shadow,"_ Mewtwo rubbed his temples, having known it would end up with him having to do some psychiatry on this guy before helping him out.

* * *

"I'm still not sure if it's from the food or because of all the magical energy in the air or if it were something in my training," Meiru shrugged as the girls-minus Yoko, Ashe, Pandora, and Ash-were sitting in the rec room, "All I know is that I wake up one day and had gone up a Cup Size."

"So where is Chu today, Meiru-chan?" Sonia asked, "I've seen her around here at times. At least, I think it's her."

"Right here," Chu said before poking out of Maylu's hair, having evolved into a Pikachu and still wearing her red left ear bow, "I just love this shampoo you use, Meiru-chan. Smells like strawberries."

"Chu-chan, not again!" Meiru giggled as he took Chu out of her hair, "Ever since you've evolved, you've been after sleeping in my hair."

"Like I said; strawberries," Chu giggled as she hopped onto Meiru's shoulder.

"Does everyone in your Zone have more than one partner besides a NetNavi?" Maylu asked.

"Not sure, haven't been there in nearly two and a half years," Meiru replied, "But from what I've seen with that bastard Chaud, the one from where we're from and currently desert sand, and Ryuu-kun, then I guess so."

"How did he get turned into sand?" Lyra pondered.

"Ryuu-niisan did it from what Komatsu-niisan and I can guess," Ruka replied.

"Really?"

"Hai. He was in this weird form. It was as if he was made of flames so white, that they made the purest snowfall seems tainted beyond purifying," Ruka replied, "And he had angel wings made of those flames. But his eyes, though…Before he changed back, his eyes were pure blue floating in seas of a white abyss. And even then, the eyes seemed to be like the strongest, purest flames known to intelligent life; blue flames."

"He must have been tapping into Reshiram's powers," Chu gasped.

"There's that name again," Maylu frowned, "Just who is Reshiram?"

"Wow. Humans are idiots…" Chu frowned.

"Chu!" Meiru gasped.

"What? I'm saying full-blooded humans are idiots," Chu argued, "Not like you, Meiru-chan, since you've got some dragon blood with that little mate mark you've got on your neck from that first night you and Ryuu…"

"Chu!" Meiru exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"Mate Mark? You mean that tattoo on your neck that looks like a dragon, right?" Misora asked, recalling seeing a mark on Meiru's neck when they were trying on some dressing for the approaching wedding, "And the one on Mirajane-chan too?"

"Well, yes," Mirajane replied, "Hub-kun told me that when a dragon and his or her mate have sex, the one with dragon blood will normally bite on their mate's neck, leaving behind a mark that releases a small bit of energy that makes it clear to all of the opposite gender that they were taken and to just back off. However, the mark won't appear unless it's put on when both have an orgasm at the same time."

All the girls there immediately turned tomato-face at what Mirajane just explained. If what she said was true, then…Their eyes widened as they looked between Meiru and Mirajane, the former completely embarrassed at what the other had just said.

"So…this makes you both half-dragon?" Maylu asked as she traced the area where Meiru's mark was.

"H-Hai…" Meiru replied, struggling with something, "P-Please s-stop…"

"Why?" Maylu asked before Meiru let out a small moan.

"It's a turn-on for us when our mark is rubbed," Mirajane explained as Maylu quickly moved her hand away, blushing a bit, "Though it's a bit weird; normally, the mark only reacts when we rub it or it's licked by our mates. Though I guess you got her to react like that because you're her Zone Double, Maylu-chan."

"L-Licked?" Maylu exclaimed before a crash was heard followed by a stream of curses.

"My babies had better not be out there…" Cyber scowled as she began to stomp out, "Bad enough that bastard Will got my Volt-kun to start saying 'fuck,' but I will not let them learn any other curses!"

The others quickly followed her. They skidded to a halt when they found Hub was being restrained by a group of people in different-colored armor as the others were trying to get them away from him. Hub let out a feral roar before he changed from his Human Form into the form of a large black dragon with scarlet eyes. Suddenly, one of the people in blue armor began to glow before blasting Hub with a blast of water from everywhere.

**"S-Sea water…"** Hub growled before he began to fade out, changing back.

"Hub Abyss Hikari, you are hereby under arrest for aiding the Absolute Hunters in kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, assault of Plumbers, assault of Zone Watchers, and two accounts of stealing frm the Zone Watchers," a figure in red armor ordered.

"Hey! What in Palkia's name are you guys doing with my bro?" Ryuu demanded as he was held back by one of the black armored figures when Mirajane was caught by a chained pair of handcuffs that attached to her arms and neck.

"'Demon' Mirajane, you are also under arrest for aiding an Absolute Hunter," the red armored figure continued.

"What?" Meiru gasped before all the figures vanished with Hub and Mirajane.

"Max, please tell me you know what the hell that was about?" Ryuu asked.

"I…I have no clue. I know those guys were Zone Watchers, but…but Hub was part of the Absolute Hunters?" Max asked.

"Well, yeah…" Ryuu sighed, "But he never felt right being with them. He was forced by his old Guildmaster to take the job from what he told me."

"If it wasn't for him, we would have stayed in the Absolute Hunter's base," Meiru replied, "And…and I would have probably been dead by now."

* * *

"Onii-San? Is there something wrong?" Haruka asked as she noticed that he wasn't able to make completely direct eye contact with her.

Her intuition was telling her that something was seriously troubling him, since he didn't seem himself through their entire meeting. The next moment Onii-San snapped, if that was the best word for it, and suddenly got on his hands and knees before her. She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Haruka, there's something you need to know," Onii-San said as his eyes began to sting, "The reason that Lan had to leave to become stronger, the reason Yuchiro is dead, the reason why you lost Hub all those years ago, the reason all of this Absolute Justice stuff has begun running amok in this Zone…it's all my fault."

"Excuse me?" Haruka asked, feeling a lot of her held back emotions begin swelling up.

"The root of the problems that everyone has had to suffer for are my fault, whether my actions were directly or indirectly responsible," Onii-San said as he continued on his hands and knees, tears threatening to stream down his eyes.

"Onii-San you're not making any sense. Are you just trying to shoulder all the blame? You're being too vague," Haruka stated, now starting to feel a little pissed for some reason, shades of red creeping over the edges of her vision.

"Mana Albarn, the one leading the Absolute Hunters, the one responsible for everything going on here...Back in my own Zone, I had the chance to end his life once and for all, even after he did similar things in my world, yet I just... I just couldn't... Instead I took the easy way out by sending him away. I don't know whether it was through what I did or not, but somehow Mana managed to get into this Zone, and he's brought his personal vendetta here."

At this Haruka felt her fists tighten to the point that her knuckles began turning white.

"Please, all your anger, your hate, your sadness and your sorrow... Everything that's been building up inside… please, just take it out on me, and I won't stop you," he said as tears began freely flowing through his eyes, "And even though this is selfish and I probably don't deserve it after everything that's happened because of my actions, be they indirect or otherwise, I beg you to spare my life. I have those back in my Zone who I can't let cry for my sake. Even though I may be beyond forgiveness... please spare me my life, and I swear that this time, I really will end Mana, so that way no one will ever have to pay for my mistakes ever again."

For a minute everyone stood there speechless at this revelation. After a few more minutes Haruka broke the silence.

"All of you, leave me and Onii-San alone. I…I have some things to say to him that I don't want Kyohaku to hear," Haruka ordered.

"Come on, kiddo," Po gulped, knowing that look Haruka had, "Your mommy wants to talk to the funny man alone."

"What is Mama gonna do to Mr. Onii-San?" Kyohaku asked.

"No clue, but it's something you don't need to see just yet," Monkey replied as he closed the door on the way out.

"You bastard!" Haruka cried out as she slugged Onii-San in the face, who made no attempt to stop it. "You just had to fuck up our lives!"

Onii-San was sent a few feet upwards from the punch before Haruka grabbed his leg. She applied a tight pressure on it, relishing in the popping sounds in it, before slamming him into the ground. One thing Haruka had learned about while living with all these kung fu masters was all their styles. And she planned on unleashing them all on this…this life-destroyer as she thought of him at the moment…all the while letting the tears she had held back over the last few months just fall endlessly from her eyes.

* * *

"Regardless of circumstances, he must still stand trial for his actions," the figure in red explained as Max walked up to him, "What?"

"Who sent you?" Max asked.

"The council."

"Not _what_," Max glared, his eyes changing to silver. "_Who_?"

"The council," the man replied once more, putting more force behind his words, stepping forward so that he was nose to nose with Max, though he had to look up at Max.

"…Let's go see Lai, then," Max sighed, turning around, "Mirajane, Hub, I'll figure this out. Soon as I see the ass I'm sure did this."

"Councilor Lai is under house arrest," the man in blue said, Max stopping in mid-step.

"What?" Max gasped.

* * *

"What a pretty pickle you've gotten yourself into," Blaze said, sitting across from Lai, a man wearing armor in the color of the sea with splotches of white that imitated sea foam.

"Shut it," Lai said, his arms crossed. "I'm not the only one stuck in this position, am I?"

"Touché," Blaze sighed, looking at Tara and Tarn. "So…any idea how it came to this?"

"Not exactly," Tarn, a man with grey hair in Sea Armor that was sleek and shined in the light, said, shaking his head. "But perhaps we should have listened to Paradox when he came to us."

"The four strongest of the council, caged like rats," Lai said, uncrossing his arms, standing up. "In my own home, no less."

"Say, why are we stuck in here with you?" Blaze asked, sweeping his arm towards Tarn and Tara, a woman with black hair put up in a ponytail with earth-colored armor that had spikes on the shoulders, knees, and elbows, "House arrest doesn't normally mean all of us stay in one house."

"It's probably because my house is the only one that still has its original building plans in the archives," Lai replied. "Out of everyone here, I also tend to be the hothead of the group. Making me the most likely to mess up in this scenario."

"You seem pretty calm right now," Blaze observed.

"In fact, you almost seem…serene," Tara offered, leaning forward to look at Lai.

"Because I've already calculated how long it would take for them to get to the Prime Zone, meet up with Max, and our ride should be here…now," Lai said, looking pointedly at the right wall. He was rewarded with a body in dark armor flying through the wall, Tan'ya stepping through. The man was in his late thirties. His black hair was somewhat messy, his bangs stopping just short at his eyes. He was wearing an outfit that seemed like a robe with legs, the legs being black and white, his shirt a dark gray color. He was wearing two swords at his left side, one more sword on his right hip.

"Here I am, here to save all'a yer asses," he growled before smirking, "Just like the old days."

"Not now, Tan'ya," Lai said, hurrying over to him, the other three following, "Just get us out of here."

"Alright, alright," Tan'ya said.

He backflipped away from them and over the mace that landed in the spot he had just been, landing on the shoulders of the figure it belonged to.

"Not nice, kid," Tan'ya said, cracking the back of the teenager's skull with the flat of the katana in his right hand, knocking him unconscious.

"Fuck," Blaze said. "That was Kab. He was supposed to graduate top of the class next month."

"Well, look at it this way," Tan'ya said, hopping down as he crumpled. "Better to graduate top of class next year than never."

"Thanks," Blaze said.

"Just because I don't regret killing doesn't mean I do it unnecessarily," Tan'ya replied, taking a run at some other figures.

"So, how did you?" Tara began as they all ran after Tan'ya, who fired off a Wind Scar at the feet of the people, knocking them onto their backs.

"Got a call from Max," was the reply. "Figured that if Lai was under house arrest, then you three would be as well. And it wasn't hard to figure out whose house they'd stick you in. After all, he's the only councilor who's ever left his house plans in the archives for public use."

* * *

After everyone got back inside the house, and Onii-San tended to his injuries, he gathered everyone around for an announcement before he returned home.

"Okay guys, before I go, there's something I'd like to give each of you. Just in case something comes here," he said holding his hand out, a ring with a zipper now on his finger, "Dimension Aŕm: Zipper!"

The next moment a large zipper with an intricately-designed zipper handle appeared in mid-air. The next moment he zipped it down, the inside glowing a bright green before he reached in with both arms, nearly going in up to his waist before he pulled a large object out. The object in question appeared to be made of dark grey stone with an inlaid black design along the semi-smooth-semi-jagged blade, the handle of the blade actually an empty space within the back end of the blade, and a trio of dulled prods on the bottom and sides of the blade.

"Rrrgh! Po. *urk* This one's for *agh* you," Onii-San grunted as he handed the blade to Po, the blade appearently being so heavy that he has to bend at the knees while walking, "This is *ugh* the Soto Kanazuchi *gah* or Twin Sword/Hammer."

"Did you just say Soto Kanazuchi?" Master Shifu asked in shock as he stared at the blade, his eyes wide as he stared at the massive stone blade, "Is it truly one of Kiki Shikizaki's legendary Perfected Deviant Blades? I had heard they were destroyed during the time of the Yanari Shogunate."

"Kiki Shikizaki? Who's that?" Po asked.

"Po! Really! You can pick this thing up at any time!" Onii-San said still holding the obviously heavy blade.

"Kiki Shikizaki was one of the most legendary swordsmiths during the feudal era in Japan, and all of his works were considered masterpieces of that time period," Shifu explained, "A thousand blades were initially created and scattered across over fifty countries. If an army had a few of the blades in its possession, that alone was enough to tip the scale of the battle."

"Were Shikizaki's blades really that powerful?" Crane asked.

"I wouldn't say powerful, as much as I would say of supremely superior quality than standard blades," Tigress said with her arms crossed, "Kiki Shikizaki's first 1000 blades were of such great quality that they even outlived several wielders before breaking. However they only broke because at the end they were poorly maintained. Had they been so they could've lasted even into the present day."

"Yeah, history is great and all, but can Po please take this?" Onii-San pleaded as his legs shook. Kyohaku poking his leg with a stick wasn't helping either.

"That is true, however those first one thousand blades were but practice for his final works, the Twelve Perfected Deviant Blades," Shifu explained. "Each blade was worth so much, that the money from selling one, even at a low price, would be enough to buy an entire country."

"An entire country?" Haruka gasped.

"I'll hand this to him later," Onii-San said as he tossed the stone blade back into the zipper-shaped pocket dimension.

"Yes. The final twelve blades were considered to be masterpieces among masterpieces, completely unrivaled in their own focuses," Shifu continued. "His craftsmanship was beyond that of anyone else during that time period, and most of the designs can only be replicated with present day technology. How Kiki Shikizaki created such wondrous works with the tools and materials available at the time has been lost to the annals of history."

"Heh-heh. You said 'anal,'" Mantis cracked, earning a bop on the head by Shifu, "Ow!"

"Oh, well if you want the answer I can tell you. You see Shikizaki-san and I were drinking buddies once upon a time," Onii-San explained casually like that were natural.

The next moment Shifu latched onto his collar and started jerking him around. "Well don't just stand there! How did he do it? I know for a fact that the Sword of Heroes was Kiki Shikizaki's 1000th work. How did he do it?"

"Alchemy, magic, and the occult were among the things he used," Onii-San explained as he pulled the red panda off his chest. "The last thing was that he used his soothsaying abilities to peer into the future and "reverse import" forging techniques from the future."

"Of course! So that's how his works were so far ahead of everyone else's at the time," Shifu explained. "But how did you come across the Soto Kanazuchi?"

"It isn't really the original, but a 99.999999999999999 accurate recreation of the original blades," Onii-San explained. "And like I said before we went into our little history lesson, I was about to hand Po the Soto Kanazuchi."

After reaching in and taking it again, Onii-San handed it to Po who had his hands outstretched. When the blade passed hands, the blade was so heavy that it slammed into the floor after his hands bent under it, the floor beneath sparking as it buckled in, the sound of straining metal filling the house.

"Good thing that wood is super-duper reinforced, otherwise that would've gone straight through the floor and into the missile silo chamber," Onii-San said as he lifted the blade back off the floor, the floorboards becoming level once again.

"Missile silo?" Haruka repeated, her left eye twitching.

"Did I say 'missile silo?' I meant 'game room,'" Onii-San admonished, chuckling nervously, _'Damn that was a close one. Hopefully no one pressed the button and accidentally nuked Canada.'_

"Anyway, why's it called Twin Sword if it's only one sword?" Po asked, pointing to the blade.

"Follow me to the back. I'll show you there," Onii-San sighed as he guided Po to the back, the others naturally following to get a closer look.

When Onii-San, holding the back of the Soto Kanazuchi as Po stood ready against him, he suddenly charged forward with an under-handed swing. However, instead of connecting it to Po, he let the blade slip out of his hand and into the air before it fell back to Earth. Naturally, Onii-San caught it, though by the dull blade before sending it forward, the back end of the blade hitting Po in the stomach and sending him reeling backwards.

"So the blade can be wielded from both ends. I see, so that's why it's called Twin Sword," Monkey stated as Onii-San held the blade by the reverse grip, his feet buried into the ground up to his ankles.

"This blade's most suited to you, so I'll let you have it," Onii-San said tossing it to Po, only for it to suddenly drop out of the air mid-toss and land in the ground with a low thud creating a crater.

"Whoa…that's heavy," Tigress commented before Onii-San stood before her, the zipper-hole at his side as he reached into it.

"Tigress, to help compliment your style, I present you with the Zetto Kanna, or Absolute Sword/Plane," he said handing out a straight-edged blade resembling a Dotanuki, the black handle decorated with gold and plum flower designs on it.

"What is it for?" Tigress asked, observing the straight-edged blade since most katana were curved.

"This blade was never designed to break or bend," Onii-San explained. "It's very powerful, and I think it'll work well for you."

"Arigato, Onii-San," Tigress said clapping her hands together and bowing.

At the same time in the background Po had managed to get the blade an inch out of the ground. Considering it was the heaviest blade in existence ever forged, that was a great feat. He sneezed and dropped the blade on his left toe. He body went rigid before he began to scream in pain.

"Tai Lung, I'll need you to stand still as I place the next blade on you," Onii-San said as he dragged the space over to the snow leopard's side before suddenly pulling something silver out.

The next moment a fight cloud broke out in the living room as the sounds of sirens, blowhorns, dinosaurs, and several sounds not necessarily associated with a fight cloud echoed out. When the fighting stopped, Tai Lung was covered head to toe in gleaming silver armor decorated with seashells and black and yellow streaks. On the right shoulder was a conical-shaped seashell design, while on the left was a golden star-shaped design. The helmet resembled a fish in the back, and the right horn resembled a black handle with yellow diamonds on it. Along his faze were zig-zag plates resembling fangs, and his eyes couldn't be seen.

"Hold on, you said Kiki Shikizaki made swords. Why is this one a suit of armor?" Tai Lung asked as he looked himself over. For some reason he could still see.

"Because, my large armored friend, the Zokuto Yoroi, or Bandit Sword/Armor, _is_ a blade," he said pulling out a large magnifying glass and holding out to one of his armored hands. "See? The plates of armor are actually blades bound with more blades. You just can't tell they're there."

"Okay… I can kinda understand since this horn is a katana handle, but what makes this a sword?" Tai Lung asked, only to pale when Onii-San was suddenly holding the Soto Kanazushi over his head for an overhead swing.

The next moment the massively heavy blade was brought down onto Tai Lung's face… only to do nothing at all.

"What just happened?" Po asked as the blade that was on the ground only a second ago, having to rest his fingers, stopped dead in its tracks the moment it touched Zokuto Yoroi.

"The Zokuto Yoroi's special design makes it so that all kinetic-based damage is negated and spread through the ground or walls, however that only works if you're still in contact with either or," Onii-San explained tossing the blade back to Po, only to make a new crater in the backyard, "However once you are no longer in contact with the ground, this effect will be negated, and the attack have nowhere to go but your body. Of course that's the norm anyway."

"Um… Okay… But how do I take this thing off?" Tai Lung asked.

"If a smelly pirate could figure out how to take the original off, surely someone of your intellect can figure how to remove a replica."

"But I have to go to the bathroom…" Tai Lung suddenly whined, crying anime tears that leaked out through the bottom of the helmet.

"Anyways, Crane, I believe this blade will match your style as well," he said pulling a black-sheathed katana out of the wormhole and handed it to crane.

The sheath had white triangle shapes on it like a series of arrow head pointing forward, the sword hilt diamond-shaped, and triangles running down the handle of the blade. When Crane attempted to unsheathe the blade, Onii-San put a hand on his wing to stop him.

"The purpose of the Zanto Namakura, or Slash Sword/Blunt, despite its name, is to be drawn incredibly quickly," he explained, "The second-to-last user of the original was able to draw it at near-light-speeds, going so far as to _reach_ light speed draw-speed itself when he applied his own life's blood to the sheath to completely negate the friction. Anyway, your training will to be able to draw the sword and sheath it again until you're able to do so without Master Shi Fu being able to tell you even moved at all."

While Crane blanched at the task ahead of him, Onii-San then motioned for Viper to follow him to the backyard.

"Viper, this may seem redundant, but I am going to give you a sword as well," Onii-San said taking hold of the wormhole before holding it out like a table cloth and shaking it.

The next moment a thousand red-sheathed katana flew through the air and covered the backyard. Po poked his head up and looked around as he and the Soto Kanazuchi now surrounded by a small forest of red sheathes and katana. He dropped it once more on his toe.

"Um, Onii-San, I think your math's wrong. I see a thousand swords here," Viper stated as Po jumped around, holding his hurt foot.

"That is the purpose of the Sento Tsurugi, or Thousand Sword," Onii-San explained, "There is 1 original blade, and 999 replicas. Your job will be able to determine which one is the original."

"But how am I supposed to do that when they all look the same?" Viper demanded.

"You'll know when the time comes."

"How will I even _use _a thousand swords, and why are there 999 replicas?"

"The Sento Tsurugi is intended to be used for Sentoryuu, or Thousand Sword Style. The technique where these blades are pre-placed on the battlefield is called Chikeikouka, or Use of the Land, is to completely overwhelm your opponent from all sides using a vastly superior number of weapons."

"Okay, I'm up for the challenge," Viper said as she began slithering through the forest of swords now occupying the backyard, _'I wonder if I can get Tails to make me something so I can use it…'_

"Monkey, since you seem to be the most _unbalanced, _even by Shifu's strict yardstick, I will be giving you the Oto Nokogiri, or King Sword/Saw," he said handing Monkey a wooden bokken with flowery designs inlaid into the wood, "Despite its name, its function will become apparent when you hold the blade."

"A wooden sword! Man what a rip o-" Monkey started to rant, only to stop short and suddenly fall into silence.

"Monkey? Monkey are you okay?" Tai Lung asked, still trying to figure out how to remove the armor.

" . . . I feel an unnatural calm," Monkey stated in a completely mellow tone, his face following suit.

"The sword is focused on bringing complete spiritual balance to the user," Onii-San explained, "How Shikizaki got a hung of _wood _of all things to affect the user's brainwaves, I'll never understand."

"What about me? What will I be getting?" Mantis asked. After seeing all the cool swords being brought out, it was only natural that he be curious.

"Well… Not to comment on your size and all…" Onii-San said as he reached into the portal, "But the only sword that's actually size-appropriate enough for you to actually use would be the Akuto Bita, or Evil Sword/Poor," he said as he placed a yellow and black kunai-like weapon onto the floor, the handle bound by the kinds of braided ropes seen on rocks or at shrines. The blade itself was somewhat lightning bolt-shaped.

"What does it do?" Mantis asked, actually shying away from the blade.

"For those of ill health, it revitalizes the body to incredible degrees and bring it up beyond normal standards through lightning-manipulation. Though for a "_health nut_" like you, it will turn you into an immortal warrior who can't be killed unless he _keeps _getting killed."

"Amazing! But how do I use it?"

"You stab it into yourself," Onii-San answered, "The last owners used it through their sternums, though for you I'm not sure how that will work."

As Mantis dragged the blade across the floor, Onii-San approached Shifu. He then handed him a white-sheathed sword decorated with floral patterns.

"A glass blade?" Shi Fu asked as he looked through the weapon's blade.

"Hakuto Hari, or Thin Sword/Needle is an admittedly contradictory blade in design," Onii-San sighed, "Shikizaki must've been drunk or something when he designed this blade, though the theory is sound enough in practice."

"And that would be?" he asked as he sheathed the sword back into place.

"While the Zanto Namakura is designed for incredible drawing speed and to be able to cut through anything, the Hakuto Hari is designed to be incredibly fast at all times _aside _from drawing," Onii-San stated.

"Wait, if the Zanto Namakura can cut through anything, and the Zetto Kanna is a sword that can't be broken, what would happen if the two were to be used on one another?" Tigress asked, genuinely concerned about the blade in her hands.

"Since the Zanto Namakura was designed after the Zetto Kanna, it would probably cut through it since it's a later blade," Onii-San said as an image of the prior-mentioned sword cutting the latter-mentioned sword in half popped into his mind.

"But why made of glass?" Shi Fu asked.

"Because the extremely light design makes this blade capable of using combo attacks normally unfeasible by other blades. However, if the blade isn't swung in a perfect arc, it will break. However, the most proficient user of it, Hakuhei Sabi, the greatest swordsman in Japan during the Yanari Shogunate, was able to part the sea, flay the clouds in the heavens, and cast the earth asunder with this sword, so with some practice you'll be able too. This replica however has been included with nanomachines that will repair the blade, the time it takes depending on how extensive the damage is."

_'I never would've thought such wondrous and profound blades could've been designed during the feudal era,'_ Haruka thought to herself, only to look surprised as Onii-San stood before her, a dejected look on his face as his heart was still full of regret.

"Mrs. Hikari, even though I know I can never be fully forgiven for my sins against your family, as unintentional they may be, I would like to present you with Kiki Shikizaki's final work, the Ento Jyu, or Flame Gun," Onii-San said passing two very strangely-shaped swords to her.

The one held in her right hand looked like a black gold-tipped six-chambered revolver with a blue into green tassel-like ornament on the bottom bound by a green bead at the tail, changing into grey and black at the bottom. The one held in her left hand looked like a black and red-with-gold-decorated semi-automatic with a tassel that was red at the top, black in the center with a black bead near the bottom, and went from red to pink to white at the bottom.

"Kiki Shikizaki told me told me that these were dubbed Automatic Katana," Onii-San explained, "The revolver holds six bullets, while the semi-automatic holds eleven. The bullets can be mentally altered by the user's will to either fire normal rounds, or fire supped-up version of tracer rounds that can cause napalm damage."

"Tracer rounds? You mean the ones with phosphorous in them right? Wow, he must've been a good soothsayer to be able to see that," Haruka said utterly amazed by the Automatic Katana in her hands, "These feel perfectly balanced, and the mechanics are simply brilliant. Onii-San, even though I haven't completely forgiven you now, someday in the future I may actually be able to…"

"And this, little Kyohaku, is Kiki Shikizaki's tenth and probably most advanced work out of all the Deviant Blades, the Bito Kanzahi, meaning Delicate Sword/Hairpin," Onii-San said pulling out something that was the furthest thing from a sword and placed it before the little girl that stood two to three times her height, "When it was in use, it's name was Biyorigou, and was designed by Kiki Shikizaki to remind him of someone precious to him, as well as to guard his stash of gold bars in a lake that was once dried up."

The katana if it could be somehow called that was the furthest possible thing from it. Even more so than the Zokuto Yoroi, which Tai Lung was still trying to get out of. The Bito Kanzashi resembled a human-like doll with a stark white face, a bit of red lipstick, and black hair tied up with a seven-bladed hair pin, a comb, and two red beads bringing the two locks of hair framing its face down to its sides; It's left eye was pink with a purple kaleidoscope pattern and a white pupil with a pink ring around it, while the right eye was pink with a green kaleidoscope pattern with a white pupil that had a pink ring around it. Its outfit consisted of a dull gold robe with diamond-shaped clouds and black trim at the bottoms with two extra sleeves, the two arms at the front holding long swords in a reverse grip while the ones straight out at the sides held the swords straight up. Over the dull gold robe was a black vest a pair of sun-like marks at the chest level bound by a white ornament at the front. It's skirt was white and baggy which went down to ankle level, and had four legs with tall platform shoes.

"The reason this blade is the most advanced is because it's filled with the same things a watch has, but on a much grander scale whose technology might've been from beyond even the present day now," Onii-San explained like a parent giving a child a present that they didn't know what it was. "It's able to discern between friend and foe, and is able to interact with its user almost like a real person. Aside from the four swords in its hands and the seven on its head, another one comes out of its mouth, though it'll only use them if you or itself are threatened, since I've decided to designate you as the Primary User. It's capable of flight and is solar-powered, so do be sure to take the old girl out for a walk every once in a while, okay?" he asked patting the side of the doll playfully.

"Okay Mr. Onii-San," Kyohaku said giving a salute, "I'll call her Biyo-Biyo!"

Haruka simply gawked at the sight. Onii-San had just gave Kyohaku, her little girl, a weapon. She felt like it reminded her of Ultimo for some reason, but much worse in her opinion.

"Now… that only leaves the Seito Hakari and the Dokuto Mekki," Onii-San said to himself counting off with his fingers, "Of course those blades are the most screwed up ones out of all of them, so I don't think I'll be handing those replica blades to anyone just yet. They're just too masochistic to use. Maybe I could use them to test out the two Hikari boy's will to a fuller extent."

The next moment he felt a massive amount of KI amassing directly behind him.

"Onii-San! How dare you give my baby a weapon?" Haruka demanded, furious at the man before her.

"In the immortal words of Hellboy; Aw, crap," Onii-San grumbled before running out the front door.

"Get back here!" Haruka cried as she chased after him, her grip tightening around the Ento Jyu as she leapt out the door and followed him down the streets in a blind frenzy, now beyond furious at him for not only giving her daughter a weapon, but cursing in front of her as well.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Onii-San said to himself like a certain sweater-wearing archaeologist that Monkey sounded like in his opinion as he ran down the streets like the hounds of hell were upon him, causing passerby to look at him strangely as to what would make a man run like that before the recent-widow suddenly rounded the corner with a semi-automatic pistol and a revolver in her hands.

"What's going on out here?" Skye yawned as he walked out of his house before ducking under the shots Haruka sent at him, "What the heck, Haruka?"

"What going on?" Yuki asked as she poked her head out of the house before seeing Onii-San run by, screaming a like a girl, but somehow using his physical movements to maintain his masculitity. "…I think I want to go back to bed now."

"Second," Skye nodded before looking at the mail, "Huh…Seems Valor and Jenny are having fun in Hawaii…"

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Onii-San cried as he dodged several bullets before running into an alley.

"Ha! I've got you now!" Haruka cried as she pointed the guns at him,_ '__I won't hurt him too badly. Just teach him a lesson on giving my baby a freaky Terminator-katana-robot thing.'_

_'Thinkfastthinkfastthinkfast!'_ Onii-San thought quickly, _'__Wait! That's it!'_

"Eat lead!" Haruka cried as she held the gold-tipped revolver in her right hand sideways, and the red-tipped semi-automatic one another normally, releasing a half-dozen bullets at him.

"Maniwa Ninpou: Unmei Fuzushi!" Onii-San cried forming a tiger hand seal. **(****NeoNazo's Note: Unmei Fuzushi means "Fate Ruination.")**

The next moment, the wall behind Onii-San was riddled with bullet holes… at least a yard away from him where they should've hit.

"Eh?" Haruka cried as she looked at the "automatic katana" in her hands, _'__They weren't tampered with, so what could've happened?'_

"Man that was a close one…" Onii-San sighed, _'__This ninja technique is nearly impossible to master, but when it is, the results can be very useful…'_

"I won't miss a second time," Haruka said coldly as she took aim and began firing again, knowing for certain that at their trajectory the bullets would hit him… only for them to somehow swerve off course and into the wall behind him, "Okay, how are you doing that?"

"Seeing as how you can't hit me right now, I may as well tell you," Onii-San replied, "This technique takes the user's luck and magnifies it to the point that it defies logical standards."

"So you don't dodge the bullets… The bullets dodge you?" she asked in shock.

"That's right. Seems you won't be shooting me today," Onii-San smirked.

The next moment, Haruka got a gleam in her eye that Onii-San didn't like.

"Aw, crap," he said as Haruka began shooting bullets into the walls, then firing into the lodged bullets with the opposite guns.

"Yow!" Onii-San cried as he dodged a flaming bullet that nearly nicked his cheek, _'Okay, what just happened?' _"Ah!" he cried when he saw what she'd done, the walls around riddled with imbedded bullets._'She knows the bullets will dodge me if they're fired straightforward, but if she ricochets them off of the bullets imbedded in the walls, my technique is negated. Geez to be able to master the Ento Jyu's Unnerroneous technique after just getting the darned thing after a few minutes… I wonder what she could do if she invested some time to train herself with those things?'_

The next moment a bullet bounced off and nailed him in the rear. Thankfully, his magic barriers had softened the burning effect from his clothing, but it still stung like crazy. Nazo, riding on Haruka, laughed.

"Ha! That's for the bunny comment!" Nazo muttered.

"EEEK! A MONSTER!" a random girl cried pointing to Nazo since he could be seen right now.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" an older man said throwing his cane to the ground and running like he were twenty years younger.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the panicked civilians cried.

" . . . They act like nothing weird's ever happened before," Nazo sighed.

Onii-San quickly climbed up the wall at the end of the alley just as Haruka ran into it. She swiftly jumped at a wall before jumping off it and onto another. She repeated this before jumping over the wall, resuming her chase. Meanwhile, Kyohaku giggled as she played patty-cake with Biyo.

* * *

Max, Ryuu, and both teams were all sitting in the main living room, Hub and Mirajane still cuffed on a couch. Mirajane simply had a pair of handcuffs on her hands and neck. Hub, though…he had a straightjacket on along with a muzzle because he bit one of the armored figures in the rump, actually ripping through the armor. Nearby, four guards stood beside the couch, keeping an eye on everyone in the room. The man in red armor from earlier came in and got a dark glare from Hub and Ryuu, their eyes turning from chocolate brown to slit and crimson and slit and cobalt respectively.

"Well?" Max asked impatiently.

"They're still to be transported," the man replied, Max's eyes falling downcast as the walked to Hub, pulling out a pair of light colored cuffs. "And your cuffs are to have Sea Stone added to them."

"Fip…(Shit)" Hub muffled as the cuffs were put on.

"That's right, half-breed," the man sneered, "We know about your powers. We also know that you feed on darkness, which is why we made sure to bring in people that don't use Darkness Zone Energy."

"Of course you would…I saw a few of your men get blasted by his Dragon Form and his flames," Ryuu chuckled, possibly earning a dark look from the man.

It was at the moment that Kishi walked in, pausing. "Um…I know I've been away for almost a month along with having to stop at the quack's place to pick this guy up on a request from said-quack, but…what could I have missed in that time?" he asked, looking at Max.

"How about my bro and his mate getting arrested?" Ryuu growled.

"It's not just these two," the man corrected, "Juvia Loxar-Hikari and Happy Dragneel are being arrested as well."

Hub just gave the man a dark look beside Ryuu. Hub let out a stream of muffled curses at the man, all of which were muffled by the muzzle on his face. They just had to line the muzzle and straightjacket with Sea Stone.

"What's he saying?" Naruto asked.

"'You bastards! Why are you arresting my Onee-chan and little Happy?' …Is what he says," Shinobi replied, earning looks from everyone and a kick to the head by Cyber.

"I forgot you spoke Muffled," Kyuubi frowned.

"Well…Both of them are also being arrested under your same charges, Absolute Hunter," the man replied, earning more muffled screams from Hub.

"Whoa there, Hub! I'm not repeating that on fear of Cyber beating both of us up!" Shinobi yelped, "But basically, he says he's going to beat you all up."

"Ah…Threatening a Zone Watcher. Another felony," the man noted, sending Hub into another round of muffled shouting, falling off the couch in his muffled ranting.

"Simply put, he's furious," Shinobi summarized, "That, and something about if he could just get into his Hammerspace and pull out Zekrom Deathcalibur to murder you."

"Threatening to murder a Zone Watcher as well? Another felony!"

"Will you stop with the felonies?" Ed barked.

"Can it, pipsqueak."

"Pipsqueak…? …Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh. He called him a pipsqueak," Al gulped.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Shouldn't have done that," Ash smirked.

"Are _you_ talking to _me_?" Ed practically growled.

"Now he's in for it," Grey rolled his eyes before Ryuu knocked out Ed with the flat end of his bandaged blade, "Ryuu!"

"We don't need anyone else arrested for a dumb reason," Ryuu replied as he turned to glare at the man, "Tell me, can we provide our own lawyers for them?"

"Why yes," the man replied.

"Max, I'm going to need your help then. I have a few connections," Ryuu replied as he began to whisper into Max's ear.

"Uh-huh…Uh-huh…Okay. Wait. Are you sure about him?" Max pondered.

"Big time. Trust me, those two are the best lawyers you could ever have. Trust me, when Sonic X and I got arrested because of our Zone's Chaud-Teme and Protoman-Teme nearly five years ago-or is it seven now with the Hyperbolic Space/Time Chamber Training?-being afraid of our potential, those two got us out with a 'Not Guilty'…until we learned that the JudgeTree was tampered with by an Absolute Justice-corrupted Judgeman."

"Jerks…" Meiru and Cyber muttered.

"Jerks!" Volt giggled, "Fuck jerks!"

"…I take it you had something to do with corrupting a little baby's vocabulary?" the man asked to Hub.

"No. Will did with Dr. Eggman, J, Tails, and Sasuke," Ryuu snickered as he pointed at Will, his left leg and both his arms in casts with his face missing three teeth and two black eyes with the others mentioned all sporting an arm cast and a black eye.

"Oh shad up…" Will muttered.

* * *

Kent walked into the room, holding a tray with enough cups for those gathered, Moon right behind him.

"Thank you," Tara said as she accepted a cup from Moon, while Kent handed the rest to the men.

"So, how did you all get into house arrest?" Katta asked, pouring some alcohol into his cup of tea.

"That's a very good question," Lai said, out of his armor, which was very rare. Without his armor, he wore a sea-themed T shirt and jeans combo, while his dark blue hair was pulled back in a miniature ponytail, "One to which I haven't found the answer. Yet."

"So, ideas?" Blaze asked, also out of armor. In fact, the only one wearing armor was Tarn, who had never been seen out of it.

"First, we need to find out the situation there," Katta said, putting his cup down, "I assume that your personal guards are still trustworthy."

"You wound me, Katta," Pyre said, startling everyone, but Blaze, there.

"I was wondering why you were taking so long," Blaze said, calmly sipping his tea.

"I would have been here faster, but I had some bugs to take care of," Pyre replied, holding up what looked a jumble of wires, "This was the last one and it was a pain in the ass to destroy."

"What about Jake?" Tara asked.

"Unfortunately, I was the only one to get out of there."

"Not surprising," Blaze muttered, Lai glaring at him.

"You have something you wish to say of our guards?" Lai asked.

"No," Blaze said, calmly putting his cup down. "It is not surprising that Pyre is the only to escape, as the others know he was the best choice. The others ran distraction, yes? Because you alone can become one with the shadows?"

"Yes, Councilor Blaze," Pyre said, nodding. "Though I had volunteered to be the distraction and allow the others to escape, but they refused. They did have me bring one thing, though," Pyre said, walking over to Tara and handing her a hooksword Tan'ya had repaired, "Jake was especially adamant about me bringing this to you, Councilor Tara."

"Thank you," Tara said, placing the hooksword gently by side.

"Now, why don't you tell us what the hell is happening over there," Katta said.

"Well…I'm not entirely sure," Pyre said. "But…I do know it began when one of the other council members came back from a mission involving one of Kalar's subordinates."

"Shit," Lai said, the others groaning. "It always comes back to Kalar."

"It seems that way, Councilor," Pyre nodded. "But I'm afraid that's all we know."

"Hn," Blaze groaned. "We need to make contact with Addy. Find anything in the archives we can about people who have served under Kalar who may have manipulative powers."

"Easier said than done," Lai snorted.

"Or maybe not," Blaze said, looking at Pyre. "Tail Max. Or someone who's staying at the HQ with him. Let them know our position and to get a hold of Addy."

"Yes sir," Pyre said, melting back into the shadows.

"Are you sure he can handle that?" Lai asked, Blaze looking at him with an expression of incredulity.

"I don't see why not," Blaze replied. "After all, before he came to join the Zone Watchers, he was called the Kage Oni."

* * *

"So what do you want to do next?" Dai giggled as they left a music store.

"I'm not sure," Julie giggled when they bumped into someone, "Oh, my apologies, sir!"

"It was nothing. I wasn't paying attention," the figure replied.

The figure was a man of Japanese descent in his twenties with blond hair and black eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a black tie over a black shirt and white jeans. He bore Dark Protoman's Muramasa on his left hip. He wore the NaviMark of Protoman on the back of his lab coat while having what resembled a blue dragon blow fire as its tail was crooked in a way that made the whole dragon resemble an upside-down triangle just below it. He helped them pick up their shopping bags. He and Dai put their hands on the same handle, making both move back and caused Dai to blush a little.

"My apologies," the man apologized as he picked up the bag before handing it to Dai.

"I-i-i-i…" Dai stammered before the man looked at a clock.

"It seems I will be late for my interview at the hospital."

"Oh! We-we're sorry," Dai apologized.

"It was not a worry," the man replied as he began to walk off.

"M-Matte! My name is Dai. May I know your name?" Dai asked.

"…Mikoto…Mikoto Aoune-Blaze," the man replied before continuing his leave.

"Mikoto Aoune-Blaze…" Dai repeated in a whisper.

"Oh…my…Arceus…Did you just blush and stammer like a fan girl?" Julie gasped.

"What? I did no such thing!" Dai argued.

"I just saw you! You were blushing and stammering!" Julie argued.

"Julie-neechan~!" Dai whined as the younger girl ran off, laughing, before she gave chase, "Get back here!"

Unaware to them both, Mikoto was observing them from atop a lamp post. He could tell those two let out a type of energy, but one that was only possible to sense if you knew exactly what you were looking for. It prevented others from sensing them, but that younger girl let out a small trickle of energy to let herself be noticed, almost as if she were afraid to not be noticed. The older of the two was a stranger case, one that seemed to not be existent or nonexistent. Barely, just barely, he felt that she was incomplete, as if something were amiss. He placed a hand over his left eye as a red glow emanated from it. He then looked at the time and frowned. He was going to be late in getting to his interview if he didn't leave at once. If only he could reset time like he could in what many would call 'games' these days.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Grey said as he walked down the hallway,

A green wolf with gold, red, and silver highlights in its fur following behind him.

"Oi, just say the word, kid," the wolf said, licking his chops. Grey stopped walking, letting him come even, before slapping the back of his head. "Ow!"

"What did I tell you about those kinds of things, Gregar?" Grey asked, his arms crossed.

"Sorry," Gregar sighed. "I let my instincts get the better of me."

"Oh, Grey," Ruka called as she walked from the opposite end of the hall. She stopped when she neared, petting Gregar, who began to purr.

"Seriously?" Grey asked, looking at Gregar.

"What can I say?" Gregar replied. "I'm a big ol' softie with kids."

"I'm sure Falzar would love to hear of this," Pyre said from behind Ruka and Grey, startling them. Ruka was the first to calm down.

"Oh, Pyre," she said, her hand over her heart. "Please don't do that."

"But I've been standing here for a few minutes now," Pyre said with a sweatdrop. "More than long enough for the wolf to sense me. Even Toriko and Inuyasha could've sniffed me the moment I entered this place, possibly."

Ruka and Grey glared at Gregar, who simply did his best impression of a shrug.

"I didn't sense a thing," was Gregar's answer.

"Who are you, anyways?" Grey asked.

"Oh, right, I never met Max or his team before," Pyre said, gently knocking himself on the head. "I am Pyre, personal guard to Councilor Blaze. If you don't believe me, then Ruka here can vouch for me." Grey looked at Ruka, who nodded.

"He helped Councilor Blaze with the interviewing of Team Ryuusei," Ruka said.

"Dai Ryuusei!" Ryuu's voice was heard.

"Okay, so that's something in your favor," Grey said. "But why are you here?"

"Because councilors Blaze, Tara, Tarn, and Lai requested it," Pyre answered.

"All four of them were placed under house arrest and asked me to get a hold of Max or, failing that, to get a hold of someone who is currently in the HQ. And right now, you three are the closest at hand. Tell Max to contact Addy and request files for Kalar's known subordinates. We're looking for anyone who would be able to manipulate other beings."

"Alright," Grey nodded. "But perhaps you could in turn help us. We have two people here who are being arrested and we need to figure a way out of it. Max and Ryuu have left to talk to some lawyers who apparently helped Ryuu himself a few years ago. Ask the councilors if they know of any way to stop this."

"Deal," Pyre said.

* * *

Max screamed as Ryuu laughed maniacally as they ran from a large hoard of monsters. To Max, they reminded him of giant bugs with just two hind legs that were smaller than the head for a body it had. Its head-like body was completely black except for the red spots it had and its blood-shot eyes. It also had two fangs in its jaws.

"What's wrong? Never seen a Bulbear before?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm going to fuckin' kill you, Ryuu!" Max screamed as he dodged a chomp sent at him.

It was then a pair of whistles were heard. Almost instantly, 100 purple little creatures with pink flowers on top of their antennae charged, jumped, and flattened each of the fifty Bulbear, killing them instantly. Only fifty of them dragged them off as Olimar and Louie approached.

"Why, Lan, a pleasure to see you again," Olimar greeted.

"Hey, you want me to go cook ya up some Bulbear Pancakes?" Louie offered, making Max turn green, "…Who's this guy?"

"This is Max, Louie. Max, these two are Olimar and Louie. Olimar there was one of my lawyers back when I got arrested because of my Zone's Chaud," Ryuu introduced before coughing was heard, "And those purple guys over there are the Purple Pikmin."

"Did you get arrested again, Lan?" Olimar asked.

"Not me this time. This time it's Bro and Mirajane-neechan along with Happy and Juvia-neechan that got arrested," Ryuu replied, "Their time as Absolute Hunters has caught up to them."

"Oh dear…And you wish to help them, yes?" Olimar asked.

"Big time," Ryuu replied.

"Hmm…I'll do it, but you must help Louie, the Pikmins, and I," Olimar replied.

"Now hold on…" Max began.

"What do ya need?" Ryuu grinned, "Oh, and call me 'Ryuu' for the time being. I'll explain as we do the job."

"We're collecting something Ship has located," Olimar replied, "However, it is being guarded by something I have never seen before. It is a giant hand with scales!"

"…It could be a dragon," Ryuu noted, "Okay! I'll help ya! So where do we need ta go?"

"Oh, thank goodness…This is an excellent thing!" Olimar praised, "Thank you, Ryuu, thank you!"

"No giving out thanks until we get that thingy," Ryuu replied.

* * *

Blaze stared at the chess board in front of him, his chin resting on his fist.

"I'm rather impressed," he said, looking up at Katta. "Since when did you play chess?"

"Well, I have to have some kind of hobby," Katta replied.

"Rook to G-7, Councilor Blaze," Pyre said from behind Blaze. Blaze looked up.

"Any luck?" Blaze asked, moving his rook to G-6 instead of G-7.

"Somewhat. I was able to relay the message, but it seems we'll have to scratch each other's backs. It seems that Hub, Mirajane, a girl named Juvia, and a cat by the name of Happy are being arrested," Pyre replied. "The former two under Max's own home." Lai spit out his tea, while Kent grumbled as he wiped it off of his head.

"That's impossible!" Lai exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Katta asked as he casually took Blaze's rook with his

queen. "Because the council signed an agreement that anyone under Max's jurisdiction, which pretty much means anywhere in the Prime Zone, cannot be placed under arrest without prior consent by Max himself," Tarn answered.

"Which is starting to explain why whoever voted for us to be placed under house arrest was so adamant about it," Tara said. "Not even Lai would dare break an agreement as large as that."

"One question. Why did you place this Zone under Max's jurisdiction?" Katta asked as Blaze moved his knight forward, placing Katta's king in check.

"Because he is the first to be willing to do so," Tarn answered. "And it was asked of us by Palkia-dono himself. Whoever is running this show is cutting through a lot of red tape for this. But the question is why?"

"Wait," Blaze said, watching with disappointment as Katta's bishop took the knight. "Three of the four mentioned…they were part of the Absolute Hunters, yes?"

"Yes, I believe so," Pyre replied.

"And this all started after a mission involving one of Kalar's subordinates."

"Er, yes."

"And Kalar has had dealings with the Absolute Hunters. Does anyone see where I'm going with this?"

"I believe I do," Tarn said. "Punishment. For walking out of the Absolute Hunters, no doubt."

"So then…why get rid of us in the process?" Blaze asked. "If those were they were the targets and if this is all an elaborate plan for punishment, then what was the point in removing us from the equation? The council is made up of thirty-five members total, with an unofficial three for tie-breakers. We're only four members."

"But we have the strongest influence," Lai said. "If we vote one way, it's almost guaranteed the entire council will vote the same way."

"Checkmate," Blaze said, taking Katta's king with his remaining knight. "Now we have only to wait for an answer from Addy."

"But what about those four young 'uns?" Tarn asked. "Surely our knowledge of the laws of the Watchers can be of some help to them."

"Tarn, we all know that there's only one of two ways to get them free. The first is a trial, like any…er, most other Zones. The second…well, we all know that's impossible. After all, that option was wiped out twelve years ago," Lai said.

_

* * *

"Hmm…I see…So you need me to erase and alter some memories,"_ Mewtwo noted as he used his PSI to drink a cup of tea.

"Indeed," Shadow replied before Mewtwo sighed.

_"Sire, I shall be out for a time. It will most likely take about a week,"_ Mewtwo said before nodding, _"Very well then, Mystogan. We leave at once."_

"Don't you need to pack a suitcase?" Shadow asked…until a suitcase landed on him, "Okay…I get it…Let's go…!"

Shadow removed the suitcase from his body as Mewtwo lifted it up with his powers and grabbed its handle. Shadow then snapped his left hand and they vanished. They reappeared in the lobby of Max's HQ…when the Zone Watchers guarding the place had them at blade and gunpoint.

"Um…Is this a bad time?" Shadow asked, sweatdropping.

"Wait! Hold on!" J yelped as he ran in, "They're friends! …At last, one of them is. The other, I have no clue."

_"I am Mewtwo. Shadow asked me to help a Megaman with a little…"_ Mewtwo paused to snicker, _"…Girl phobia?"_

"Yes, yes, we all know that little problem…" J muttered, "You can blame Hub for that indirectly. Now all of you just back off. Okay?"

The Zone Watchers grumbled as they left, a few annoyed at not getting to fight them. Once the last were gone, J turned to the two. Mewtwo knew what was on his mind and it was a mix of worry and relief.

_"Do not worry. Megaman will be all right once I am through with him. However…He'll have a few perverted thoughts when he sees his Zone's Roll for two days,"_ Mewtwo replied.

"That doesn't help," J frowned.

_"It could be worse. I could summon a Porygon-Z and ask him to alter all the NetNavis to either have fox, dog, or cat ears and tails,"_ Mewtwo chuckled.

"You've been reading Inumimi again…" Shadow sweatdropped.

_"Why yes, yes I have. Oh, come on! It's a great series! And when Elga…"_ Mewtwo paused to wipe a tear, _"It moves the heart, both a real heart and a cloned heart."_

"Just deal with the guy's girl phobia!" Shadow barked before blinking, "Where's Max?"

"Out with Ryuu to get these lawyers he had a few years back," J replied, "Hub, Mirajane, and these other two got arrested."

"You mean Juvia and Happy, right?"

"Yeah. Those two," J replied before a Zone Watcher in yellow armor walked through the front doors with Juvia and Happy, both tied up, followed by a grumbling Natsu, bound and gagged just like Hub.

"He is under arrest for interfering with the arresting of Juvia Loxar-Hikari and Happy Dragneel," the Zone Watcher said, "That and for beating up half of the fifty Zone Watchers we sent. I knew we should've kept away our Fire Zone Energy users…"

"Just put them in the rec room with Mirajane and Hub…" J sighed before walking off with Mewtwo, "Come on, I'll take you to Megaman."

"…I think I'd better go with you, then," Shadow ordered, his eyes glowing a soft gold color as he glared at the now-shaking Zone Watcher, "Afraid of me? **You should be."**

"Eep!" The Zone Watcher gulped before Shadow's eyes stopped glowing.

"March," Shadow ordered.

* * *

"Okay…So where is the thingy?" Max pondered, _'I can't believe I just asked that…'_

"The hand was right here! I swear it!" Olimar exclaimed as they stood on a giant tree stump.

It was then the top of the stump cracked. Everyone and the 100 Purple Pikmin with them, looked down slowly and paled. The top of the stump broke apart and everyone fell in. Louie took out a paper bag and began to throw up into it after getting it into his helmet since the air was filled with Oxygen, which he and Olimar couldn't breathe in.

"Ow…" Ryuu groaned as they all got up.

"Uh…Guys? That hand was mossy-green and covered in scales…right?" Max asked as he looked up at another direction.

"Yes. Why?"

"Found what it was attached to…" Max squeaked, "A fuckin', big ass snake monster with a claw for a tail end."

The others slowly turned to Max's direction and paled. Before them-rather, slithering before them-, was a snake the size of a Brachiosaurus. It was covered in moss-green scales and had deep, venom-red eyes. The end of its tail was indeed a claw with four fingers, each ending in a scarlet claw. Louie hugged Olimar in fear as Olimar pushed Ryuu out before him.

"Great…I fuckin' hate snakes! Except for Viper. She's a great friend," Ryuu chuckled before engaging his armor as Kage emerged from his shadow, "Kage, Arachna Power!"

"Okay!" Kage laughed maniacally.

His form then transformed once more. Ryuu now rode upon a giant spider-like being the size of two horses. It had six legs instead of eight and seemed to be a mix of spider and mecha. Its head had the six legs attached to it while its face was covered in a silver faceguard and a red visor. Its abdomen had blade-like attachment running down the top parts of it. Ryuu took out his two energy blades as Olimar and Louie split the Pikmin evenly between them both. Max sighed as he engaged his armor.

"I hate my life at times…" Max muttered as they charged at the behemoth of a snake.

* * *

Kishi stood in the aisle between two bookshelves, his arms full of books, Addy close by, picking out more books to add to the pile. "Is all this really necessary?" Kishi asked, Gent standing nearby, his arms just as full.

"Do you know how many people have served under Kalar in the past decade alone?" Addy asked as she placed another book on top of Gent's pile, at the same time throwing one in Kishi's direction. "And then there's the trial that's about to take place for those three ex-Absolute Hunters," she added, standing on her toes to reach three books at the very top of the shelf. "Some of those books I have picked out should be of some use to their lawyers."

"Ah," Kishi said in understanding, glad to finally know why he was holding a book labeled 'Watcher Laws, Sections 102-347' in his arms. "Damn, that's a lot of laws."

"And that's just the basic outlines for the Watchers," Gent said, Kishi staring at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There are about four shelves of nothing but books outlining the laws of the Watchers. Another five are dedicated to past cases and one shelf in particular holds the biggest cases in the history of the Zone Watchers. We even have a shelf for cases won through loopholes, but there's only one book. With pictures."

"How many cases?"

"Four. Total." Kishi whistled. "Yeah. Impressive, huh?"

"Ah, here we go," Addy said, pulling one final book down. "This book should be a shortcut of the laws for those going on trial."

"Thanks," Kishi said. "I'll get these to them now."

* * *

"A fuckin' top!" Max screamed as he pointed at the top the size of a house that had been expelled by the snake upon its death while 89 Purple Pikmin took it off to Olimar and Louie's ship, "The fuckin' thingy was a top?"

"So it's called a 'Top?'" Olimar pondered, "Fascinating."

"Shut it! Can we please just get the other lawyer?" Max groaned.

"Huh? Oh, sure," Ryuu replied, "You know where the Thousand Sunny is, right?"

"The Thou…You mean the Thousand Sunny that has the Sanji who trained Rayne, right?"

"Bingo."

"I've got it. Come on," Max ordered as he muttered curses at the top.

"Louie, go back to Ship and tell him I won't be returning for a bit. Our friends need my assistance," Olimar said.

"Sure!" Louie grinned as the remaining Pikmin carried off the remains of the snake, "Oh, goody…I can't wait to make something form all this meat!"

"Let's just get going…" Max muttered as he formed the Portal Sword and made a portal to the Thousand Sunny that the trio proceeded to go through…before dodging a furious Zoro with make-up all over his face as he chased Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy.

"Get back here, you asses!" Zoro roared.

"Hey, Lan," Nami greeted as she walked up.

"Nami-neechan!" Ryuu grinned as he hugged the older girl.

"Uh…" Max gawked.

"Oh yeah. Nami-Oneechan, this is Max. Max, this is Nami-Oneechan," Ryuu greeted, "Oh, and can you call me Ryuu while I'm with Max, please?"

"Okay…But it will cost you…" Nami began before Ryuu pulled out a treasure chest and dropped it at her feet, making her eyes turn into gold stars, "Oh, you're the best little brother a girl could ever have!"

"She's your older sister?" Max asked as they walked along the deck.

"Well, not in blood-relations," Ryuu replied, "I spent a whole year on this ship and I bonded with Nami-Oneechan like she was my big sister, Chopper as a little brother-even though he's older than me- and Usopp and Luffy like big brothers."

"I see…" Max nodded, "So who are we getting from here?"

"Robin," Olimar replied as they looked to the grassy part of the deck to see Robin reading a book.

"Aunt Robin!" Ryuu called as they ran over to her.

"Lan, it's nice to see you again," Robin smiled before looking at Max, "And who's this?"

"This is Max, Aunt Robin," Ryuu replied, "Um…Aunt Robin, I kinda have a problem."

"…Did something happen to Haruka?" Robin asked.

"What?" Ryuu exclaimed before looking at Max.

"I'll check…" Max muttered as he closed his eyes, "…She's chasing a guy while firing bullets of flames from a sword that isn't _physically _a sword but is actually a revolver and semi-automatic, but had been designed as an _automatic katana_."

"Oh, then she's fine," Ryuu grinned.

_'How that is fine, I will never know!'_ Max thought with a deadpan look. He was pretty sure he saw massive cross and x-shaped flaming craters from when the bullets missed.

"It's about Bro," Ryuu replied as he told Robin about the arrests and trial.

"Hmm…I'll do it," Robin smiled.

"Great!" Max grinned as he took out his Portal Sword.

"Yo! Luffy, I'm borrowing Aunt Robin for a bit, okay?" Ryuu called.

"Huh? Okay! Bye, Robin! Have fun with Lan!" Luffy grinned as he ducked under a sword swing by Zoro and ran off, laughing.

"…You got insane from being on this ship, didn't you?" Max asked as he go the Portal Sword out.

"Nope. I went crazy, then sane, then normal, then crazy, then the sanity I always had but looser during my travels to others worlds and the training I did with Dai-chan and DaiRyuuseiKnight," Ryuu replied.

"Oi…" Max groaned.

* * *

"Yo!" Kishi called as he walked into the HQ, stopping as the Zone Watchers standing guard halted him, "Do we really have to do this?"

"Depends on what the books are for," one in blue armor replied.

"Research," Kishi replied. He tried to walk forward, but was stopped by the same Watcher. He glared at the Watcher, noting that she was just a teenager. And that he knew exactly who she was, "I would kindly ask that you remove your body out of my way."

"And I would kindly ask that you tell us what kind of research."

"Oh, darn, you caught me. I actually snuck a metal file in here so those guys could escape," Kishi said, sighing, "You know, this is probably why you won't graduate for the next five years." The girl flinched and Kishi knew he was getting somewhere, "Especially after I'm through with you." At this, the girl was confused, "Don't recognize me? Kishi? Second best Darkness user, right after Pyre? You know. Your teacher."

"Oh. Oh, crap, I'm so sorry, Mr. Kishi," the girl said, stepping back. "I-I didn't recognize you." Kishi walked by, hiding his smile.

_'Never thought my position as a teacher at the academy would ever get me through something like that,'_ Kishi thought, putting the books on the closest table.

"Oh, Kishi," Z said, walking in. "You're back."

"Yeah. Got everything Addy had on both the laws of the Watchers and Kalar's past and present known subordinates," Kishi replied, gesturing to the table.

"Max still isn't back?" Z shook her head.

"Lovely," he said drily. "Well, I'm gonna grab one of these and try to make some headway. Who knows, I may find something useful even before the lawyers get here."

* * *

"Now just go get some rest there, Ace," Von Drake advised as he pushed out Ace form his smoking laboratory/home.

"Okay, Doc," Ace replied, _'Man…It all makes sense now…Boy, aren't those three going to be shocked at the news I've got for them. That reminds me…That bastard Kamina still owes me for a meal he swiped from me!'_

It was then Max, Robin, Olimar, and Ryuu stepped out of a Zone Portal. Max looked around before seeing Ace, who waved. Max frowned.

"Damn. Off by a few meters," Max frowned.

"I guess you're still mad about the top and it's making you lose concentration," Ryuu sweatdropped.

"Shut it with the fuckin' top!" Max barked.

"Uh…Is something going on here that my little brother's Archaeologist is here along with Olimar?" Ace asked.

"Sadly, yes," Max sighed before recapping on what was going on.

"Damn…I knew that Hub was an Absolute Hunter, but not Happy and Juvia," Ace frowned, "And just because Mirajane's in love with Hub, they arrested her too?"

"No. She's associated with Hub and helped him once," Max replied.

"…I hate the Zone Watchers. I really do," Ace scowled.

"You and me both," Max agreed, "Now come on. We've got only one day left before the trial."

* * *

Kishi beat his head against the wall, while Olimar and Robin stood watching.

"What did you find?" Olimar asked. Kishi glared, holding up a book titled 'Watcher Laws, Sections 3,005-3,251'. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Don't…ask," Kishi said through gritted teeth, throwing the book into a corner. "Just don't ask." Kishi stalked back over to the table of books, grabbing the next one on the pile, while Olimar looked at Robin, who shrugged.

"Now, what do we have in favor of our clients?" Robin asked, addressing Olimar.

"Well…actually, the only thing we have is that they helped free those who were first kidnapped," Olimar offered meekly, Robin slumping. "Even if that were enough to drop the Absolute Hunter charges raised against them, there's still the matter of…well, Hub and Natsu's additional charges."

"Which are?" Robin prompted.

"Threatening and assaulting multiple Zone Watchers," Kishi said from his corner of the table. "Both normally only result in a fine and a temporary exile of about two months from certain Zones, but in extreme cases, imprisonment for a couple months. If deemed a threat to other Zones while the charges are being investigated, then imprisonment for life or, in the most severe cases, a permanent exile, stripped of identity, powers, personal belongings, communications of any kind, and so on and so forth." Olimar and Robin looked at Kishi, their jaws dropped. "I work as a teacher at the Watcher Academy, okay? I'm required to know certain points of law. That's the most basic charge there is." Kishi moved his head back as a book came flying through the wall, Zero seen through the hole, curses spouting from his mouth.

"Something tells me he just saw Siren's file."

"Who?" Robin asked as Olimar picked up the book, before throwing the book as well after seeing whatever was on the page.

"Possibly one of Kalar's most disturbing subordinates from the past," Kishi said calmly, "If you know what's good for you, you won't pick that book up and look."

"Er, right," Robin said, eyeing the book suspiciously. "Anyways, have you got anything that may be of help?"

"Well, right now, the only thing I have is an agreement between the Zone Watchers and Max."

"Which is?" Olimar asked.

"Well, basically, anyone under his jurisdiction cannot be arrested or investigated without prior consent from Max himself."

"And what counts as his jurisdiction?" Robin asked.

"The entire Prime Zone," Kishi replied. "Anyone currently in the Prime Zone falls under his jurisdiction. Technically, they're breaking this agreement right now, by arresting Hub and Mirajane. In fact, by bringing Juvia, Happy, and Natsu in, they've put those three under his jurisdiction as well, just because they're in the Prime Zone. However, if enough of the council votes a certain way, they can bypass this agreement, though it's a rather lengthy process." Robin and Olimar both nodded. Kishi looked up suddenly, the proverbial light bulb over his head. "Though…no, wait, never mind," he said, downcast.

"What?"

"Well, there is one other thing that could be done. Find a Zone Guardian," Kishi said. "But the last Zone Guardian was killed twelve years ago."

"Perhaps you could explain why," Olimar said, gesturing with his hands for Kishi to do so.

"Well, a Zone Guardian…is kinda like the highest rank, I guess. Higher than the council. If a Zone Guardian tells them to do something, then the council must obey," Kishi explained. "But again, the last Zone Guardian was killed about twelve years ago."

"Can't someone be elected to that position?"

"No. It's something that happens naturally. And there haven't been any more Zone Guardians in the past twelve years. So, either figure out some way to turn the agreement on them or there may be no hope for those five," Kishi said. He looked at nearby clock, swearing. "And we better hurry. We've only got sixteen hours left."

* * *

Natsu snored into his muzzle as Mirajane and Hub leaned against each other, sound asleep beside the snoring Natsu and the sleeping Juvia. Happy, wide awake, watched as Omega-Xis lost to Harp in Pool in just one turn of Harp's.

"How do you do that?" Omega-Xis demanded.

"I've just been lucky at Pool my whole life, that's all," Harp shrugged.

"Aye!"

"You be quiet, cat!" Omega-Xis barked, shaking a fist at Happy.

"You sound like Lucy," Happy stated as DaiRyuuseiKnight walked in while the 'convicts' were waking up.

"We have roughly five hours left until you will be taken to trial," DaiRyuuseiKnight spoke, "If we do not find something that will help you all, it will end with up having to rely on luck of the Zone Council falling in favor of Max's jurisdiction of anyone who is currently in the Prime Zone."

"So what do we do if we aren't found in favor?" Happy asked.

"Ryuu-san has a plan for that. He plans on going over their heads."

"Really?" Juvia asked.

"You don't mean that…" Mirajane began.

"I do."

"But…"

"She does."

"Aye?"

"Aye," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied as Natsu and Hub began to scream into their muzzles, "He just remembered he had a favor from her."

"Will she be able to help?" Mirajane asked as Ryuu walked in, sighing.

"Nope. She says that she's not allowed to interfere with things her children make in terms of groups," Ryuu replied, "And I can't go talk with Palkia because he's in bed with the Dragon Flu. He'll be out in about a week after the trial."

Hub and Natsu gulped at that. They both caught the Dragon Flu once and couldn't leave their beds for a month. The reason it's called the Dragon Flu is because only dragons could catch it. It makes spots appear on their bodies while zapping them of nearly all their strength. It is also highly contagious and can take effect within five seconds of catching it.

"Juvia doesn't understand. Couldn't Ryuu go above their heads since Ryuu is a disciple of Reshiram?" Juvia asked.

"Well, Juvia-neechan…I can't really call on those abilities…" Ryuu sheepishly admitted, rubbing a hand on the back of his head, "They just come and go with my emotions. The last time I used them was when it involved that murder, Aggregor. I still don't remember what happened, but everyone-even Arceus-says that Reshiram took over my body."

_'Come and go with our emotions?'_ Hub thought, recalling a time when he desired to have a cat that he was fighting so much that he blacked out, _'Could that have been when I tapped into…'_

"Excuse me," a Zone Watcher said as she walked in, "But the trial has been upped to one hour from now. We need to get going."

"Oh crud…" Ryuu muttered.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kishi exclaimed as he, Robin, and Olimar hurried to the door of the HQ. "We are seriously cutting this close!"

"Less talk, more run!" Robin snapped, Kishi's Zone Energy creating a Portal just outside the front door.

They jumped in, Olimar landing on Kishi, Robin landing on Olimar, while Kishi grumbled about always getting the short end of the straw. They rushed to a large building labeled Watcher Court, running through the doors just before they closed, hurrying into the courtroom, Kishi handing Robin and Olimar their materials as the two made their way to the table where the five who were to go on trial were sitting.

"Glad you could make it," a man with blonde hair said as Kishi took a seat, Kishi looking at the man, doing a double-take.

"Councilor Blaze?" Kishi whispered, incredulous. Blaze put a finger to his lips, winking.

"Tara, Tarn, and Lai are here as well," Blaze replied. He scratched his head, "I hate wigs. So itchy. Anyways, we think that we know why those four were charged. Er, excluding the pink haired kid."

"And?"

"Punishment," Lai said on the other side of Kishi, startling him. "Blaze made a connection between one of Kalar's subordinates and a council member. Kalar had dealings with the Absolute Hunters. I think it's safe to say that someone may have called in a favor from him. We just got the call from Z that she found someone who fits what we're looking for."

"And that would be?" Kishi asked.

"Manipulative abilities," Lai replied as Robin stood up, calling a witness from the crowd, "We think it may be our old friend, Hypnose."

Kishi sweatdropped, making the connection between abilities and name.

"Yeah, I know," Lai said, a tick mark on his forehead. "I know."

"Anyways, be on the lookout for him," Blaze said, Kishi nodding, "Actually, go tell Max and Ryuu as well."

Kishi nodded, standing up carefully to avoid drawing attention and made his way back to the two teams.

"What's the word?" Max asked as Kishi sat down.

"Bird is the word," Ryuu replied, earning a bop on the head from Max.

"Apparently, the councilors under house arrest think that this is punishment for three of the five up there," Kishi replied. "One of Kalar's subordinates, Hypnose, may be somewhere nearby. Be on the lookout for him."

"What does he look like?" Ryuu asked.

"Actually, he's a photo negative of a netnavi known as Flashman, I think," Kishi said. "Anyways, we think that he may be around here if he is the reason this is all happening." Kishi noticed Max's eyes start to change color and he gulped.

"This is really starting to piss me off," Max said, Kishi sweating.

_'I feel sorry for Hypnose,'_ Kishi thought as he noticed Ryuu cracking his knuckles, already looking around the courtroom for the being known as Hypnose, even though he had never even seen a NetNavi called Flashman before.

"Your Honor," Olimar was saying at the front of the room. "I would like to bring to light an agreement between the Zone Watchers and Maxwell Escal. The agreement is very specific about certain happenings in the Prime Zone, which, according to the same agreement, falls under the latter's jurisdiction. Now, part of this agreement is that the detainment, arrest, and/or investigation of any being in the Prime Zone must be approved by Maxwell Escal. Yet, this was ignored when the Zone Watchers arrived to arrest Hub Abyss Hikari and 'Demon' Mirajane. And furthermore, by transporting Juvia Loxar-Hikari, Happy Dragneel, and Natsu Dragneel to the Prime Zone, you also placed them under Maxwell Escal's jurisdiction. But again, it was ignored."

"Before you continue," the Zone Watcher acting as judge said, "perhaps I should tell you a little something about that agreement. If a majority of the council votes that an arrest may be made without consulting Maxwell Escal, then that particular clause may be bypassed and the detainment, arrest, and investigation can and will be conducted."

Olimar flinched, knowing that they needed a miracle now. He then looked confused as he noticed a shadow behind the judge.

"Oi, Ryuu," Max said, nudging the half-dragon. "Behind the judge. Is that…who I think it is?" Ryuu looked, grinning.

"Why, I believe it is," Ryuu said, nodding, "Would you like the honor or shall I?"

"Oh, no. We must do this together," Max smirked.

Ryuu nodded, engaging his Dragon Master Knight Armor, while Max walked forward, pulling out his Portal Sword, to which all of the Zone Watchers in the room had weapons trained on them.

"What are you idiots doing?" Kishi hissed at the two. He was about to grab them when he noticed the figure as well and understood, "On second thought, continue."

"What is the meaning of this?" the judge shouted as Ryuu and Max walked right up to her.

Max disappeared and reappeared, now holding a perfect photo negative of Flashman by his collar, while Ryuu was cracking his knuckles in anticipation of finally having a source for which his frustration could be taken out on.

"Release her," Max said, Hypnose trembling.

When Hypnose didn't do so, Max turned Hypnose around to look first at Ryuu and then at Max himself, who's irises were now glowing, as they had done in his fight with Zaxlew.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. Release her."

Hypnose nodded meakly, snapping his fingers, the judge fainting and suddenly awakening once more, looking around the courtroom in confusion.

"Here you go, Ryuu," Max said, tossing Hypnose to him, Hypnose now whimpering.

"Hey there," Ryuu said, grinning as he caught Hypnose by the collar, "Ever played with a half-dragon?" Hypnose shook his head, gulping at seeing Ryuu move away his helmet to reveal his eyes had turned a brilliant shade of blue, almost flickering like blue flames, "Ya wanna?"

"What's going on here?" the judge asked, before suddenly remembering the trial, "Oh, right…er, what was I about to do?"

"Read the statement," the bailiff whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Before you do that," Max said, pointing at Hypnose, "Perhaps you would like to reexamine the case before this trial continues, as you were under the influence of another being." Max looked back at the judge, who was staring at him, jaw dropped, "What? I have something on my face?"

"Er…out of curiosity-Maxwell, correct?-what do you think the decision should be?" the judge asked.

"Me?...Well, honestly, I don't think they should be charged," Max said, tapping his chin. "In fact…I'd say they more than made up for their actions after leaving the Absolute Hunters. As for Hub and Natsu's additional charges, well…perhaps we can just agree that they're both idiots and leave it at that," Max added, to which Natsu and Hub began to scream behind their muzzles.

The judge raised and lowered her gavel, surprising everyone.

"Case is dismissed," she declared, "The accused are innocent. This case is to never be opened again and Hypnose will be placed under arrest effective immediately," she continued, sweatdropping as Hypnose, bruised and battered with all but his left arm missing, came crawling into the courtroom, Ryuu following close behind, whistling, as his Oblivion vanished, "After he's recovered…"

"Er, wait. What about Councilors Lai, Tara, Tarn, and Blaze?" Max asked.

"I wasn't aware that they were being tried," the judge said. "And in fact, their house arrest should be over tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, in that case, thank you," Max said, putting his Portal Sword away, turning to the teams, "Er…I guess we can go back to HQ now."

* * *

"Ah…! It's so good to not have that muzzle on me," Hub groaned as he shifted into his dragon form and stretched outside the base.

"I'll say," Natsu agreed before he began to eat a large fire Ace had made for the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I still can't believe those guys can eat elements…" J muttered as he watched as Hub began to eat the base's shadow in his dragon form.

"Trust me. Bro told me that there are even Dragon Slayers who can eat Spiral Energy and Zone Energy," Ryuu chuckled.

"Hey, I just realized something. Two of our friends who you helped capture said that it was always raining when you were around, Juvia," Max noted.

"Gray-kun helped Juvia~" Juvia swooned as she imaged the Ice Make Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Gray?" Ashe and Grey pondered as they looked at Gray.

"Not me. Gray Fullbuster," Gray sighed.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Shut up, cat!" Omega-Xis and War-Rock barked.

"Waaah! The doggies are being mean to me!" Happy cried as he flew into Mirajane's arms.

"Don't go to someone when we're barking at you!" both snapped.

"And I'm a dragon!" Omega-Xis snapped, both him and War-Rock feeling the fist of Harp and Lyra on their heads.

"Don't bark at the cute, little kitty!" both ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am. Right away, Ma'am…" Omega-Xis whimpered as he ran away from Harp as she kept bopping him on the head.

"That reminds me…" Hub said as he changed back to his human self, "Max no Baka!"

"Let's get him!" Natsu growled as he finished the last of his meal.

"Oh crud…" Max muttered.

"Yamiryu no…"

"Karyuu no…"

"Hōkō!" both Dragon Slayers cried as they fired a wave of normal flames or a wave of black flames at Max, who dodged and began to run around the base with the two chasing after him and firing their flames at him.

"I have the weirdest family…" Mirajane and Ryuu sighed as the others began to either laugh at the misfortune Max was having or trying to help him.

As the two teams were trying to either help or laugh at Max's misfortune, Mikoto looked out from a tree. He smirked as he saw that the trial had went in favor of them. All as he planned. He turned back to the bound and gagged Hypnose, whose eyes had a faint red outline to them.

"You've served well for a Pawn. I managed to get some more information on both Kalar and the Absolute Hunters," Mikoto said as a large figure in darkness stomped towards them, "CarnoRyutus, have a nice snack."

With that, Mikoto vanished in a swirl of white energy. The figure looked down at Hypnose as the red rings around his eyes faded. Hypnose looked around, confused, before finding out he was bound and gagged. The figure let out a small, starving growl at Hypnose, getting his attention. He slowly looked up and screamed behind his gag as the figure's massive jaws opened to devour the NetNavi. When the Zone Watchers who were sent to find him when they had learned of his escape, all they found was a small piece of his left shoulder guard with a bite mark in it along with two giant footprints with three toes and a fourth on the backs.

* * *

**Me: A close call with the law for Hub, Mirajane, Juvia, Happy, and Natsu, more questions have arisen. Who is Mikoto? How did he use Hypnose? Who was that figure he was with? Why does he wish to know about the Absolute Hunters and Kalar? And will Hub and Natsu ever stop chasing Max? Find out, next time.**


	98. RTTZ: With White Palpitation

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones. I own DaiRyuuseiKiller/White Zero.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor noexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover***

* * *

DaiRyuuseiKnight looked upon the waters in the fountain as Dai and Julie sat on a nearby bench. They were waiting for someone and she was a few minutes late. A set of footsteps were heard before they turned to see two figures. One was a girl, roughly around 18. She had long, flowing green hair that went down to her rear end with two bangs going down to the front of her chest. She had gold eyes and semi-pale skin…with a pizza slice in her mouth. She wore a white jumpsuit that hugged her figure. The neck part of her jumpsuit was large and looked as if she could put it over the lower half of her face. While she wore a pair of white boots and zippers on the bottom of her pants. Coating the jumpsuit were various black leather straps. The other figure was taller than the first. His outfit consisted of a tight, light/dark-purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combined Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it was a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature was a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of a bird sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face — appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside.

"So…You two are from the Nevermore Giratina spoke of," the woman noted as she pulled the slice out of her mouth.

"Aunt C.C.," Julie smiled softly.

"I see you know my name. But 'aunt?'" the girl tilted her head.

"You were one of the people who raised us in the Nevermore," Dai explained, "We know not to say what you real name is, Aunt C.C.…especially around Zero-san."

"C.C., I don't understand any of this," the man sighed.

"It's safe to take your mask off, Suzaku. There is no one here that will recognize you," C.C. spoke.

"What?" Zero exclaimed.

It was then C.C. swiped his mask. It revealed he was a man of Japanese descent around 20. He had a soft complexion with brown hair and jade-green eyes. He yelped before swiping the mask from C.C.

"It's okay, Uncle Suzaku. No one in the Prime Zone knows of you," Julie explained as she stopped him from putting the mask back on.

"C.C., why are we here?" Suzaku asked, feeling embarrassed at not wearing his mask.

"You haven't felt it?" C.C. asked.

"Felt what?" Suzaku asked.

"A Contract I made that ended nearly two years ago has been brought back."

"A Contract? …Wait! You don't mean…!" Suzaku gasped.

"We saw this NetNavi under its influence a week ago," Dai explained with a frown, "The Power of Absolute Obedience has been brought back."

"But that was…" Suzaku began.

"I know. As you know, every Geass is different for everyone. No two Geass that are exactly the same as each other can exist in a ten year gap of each other," C.C. explained, "That means that only _he _could be alive."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that," Suzaku frowned as he put his mask back on, "I better get back to Nunnally."

"Very well. Good luck, Zero," C.C. smirked.

"Let me," Dai said as she snapped her hand, letting Suzaku vanish is a swirl of Ultima, before she turned to C.C. and gave her a hug, "Aunt Cera, I really hope you can help."

"But of course, but it will cost you pizza," C.C. replied, "And do not refer to me as that. Just call me 'C.C.' unless we're alone."

"Okay, Aunt C.C.," Dai and Julie nodded.

* * *

"Okay. Take care you guys! See you in the morning," Beamer waved off his workers.

He began to lock up the place when he felt something. He paused for a few seconds before resuming closing up shop. Once he was finished, he closed his eyes.

"You know it's rude to show up when I'm closing," Beamer frowned before he opened his eyes to see a white version of Zero/Suzaku walk out from the side of the building.

"**I need some answers,"** the man said.

The left side of his mask opened up to reveal a slot. It revealed his left eye, a soft glowing purple with a glowing scarlet bird sigil in it. The 'bird' flew out of his eye and into Beamer's eyes. His body relaxed as a red ring appeared around his eyes.

"What do you need to know?" Beamer asked, his voice calm and monotonous.

"I need information on the team that Maxwell Escal has made along with Team Dai Ryuusei," the man ordered.

"Very well," Beamer replied in his trance.

* * *

"Is he done yet?" Lockdown groaned.

Kalar looked up at Lockdown, irritation in his eyes.

"He's been done for two days," Kalar said, a tick mark on his forehead. "But we can't get him to calm down."

"What, did he go crazy?" Lockdown asked.

"No. He's acting like a child," Kalar said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Lockdown turned to see Rampage running around a large area, laughing like an idiot. Yet there wasn't any noticeable difference to his appearance.

"'I just wanna take the hydraulics for a spin', he says," Kalar grumbled, throwing his hands in the air, "Get him under control or I'm using the failsafe."

"Alright, alright, hold yer horses," Lockdown muttered, walking into the room.

* * *

Max collapsed off the couch due to an ear-splitting scream. Everyone quickly ran into the lobby. There, they saw Naruto with a dog-sized, orange toad with a blue shirt on. Both were looking up at the ceiling. Everyone quickly followed their sight before seeing Cyber, having a nervous breakdown as she clung to the ceiling. She was wearing a pink shirt with a red heart on the front while wearing slim blue jeans and red and white running shoes with white gloves.

"What is she saying?" Netto asked.

"It's Russian," Sonic X replied, "She's saying 'toads are after getting me pregnant' over and over again really fast."

"What now?" nearly everyone asked with a sweatdrop.

"Er…Well…As long as I knew my niece, she's has this fear of toads and frogs. Apparently, she had a nightmare of being an adult where this human woman with a crazed look in her eyes and fangs in her mouth shoved a frog or a toad the size of Bokkun into her rear and made her pregnant," Eggman explained, making everyone gawk at him.

_"It's true. She's had it since she was four. I examined her mind once about it, but…"_

"What's wrong, Mewtwo?" Chaud asked as Sonic quickly got a ladder.

_"…It's so deeply ingrained within her mind that if I were to try and mess with it at all, it would result in her premature death," _Mewtwo replied,_"She is beyond any type of normal help."_

"Naruto, just what in Arceus's name were you thinking?" Sonic X snapped at the blond.

"What? How was I suppose to know she had a fear of Gamakichi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. By the way, Naruto, ya got any snacks?" the toad asked.

"It talks!" Cyber screamed, "It talks and it will go in me and I don't want to have icky, slimy thingys I have to give birth to!"

"Just why did you show her it?"

"She wanted to learn how to mold Chakra so she could summon animals," Naruto replied.

"You should've summoned one of the foxes first," Gamakichi noted as he munched on a pretzel log.

"Hey! That's _my _Pretzel Log!" Greymon roared, shaking a claw at the toad, who vanished in a plume of smoke, "Stupid toads…"

"Toad? Where?" Cyber yelped as she looked around on the ceiling.

"I got you, Cyber-chan," Sonic X sighed as he climbed up the ladder when he was blasted off it by Cyber's Roll Arrow.

"Keep away from me, toads!" Cyber screamed.

"The sad thing is…In the Nevermore, she still flipped out like that," Julie sweatdropped as DaiRyuuseiKnight sighed.

"Not even the safety word works," DaiRyuuseiKnight added.

"So how do we get her down?" Max asked.

"We don't. She'll come down once she calms down," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied.

"Not even my time abilities work," Julie shrugged, "The time moves, but she's somehow aware, yet not aware."

"Pepperoni?" C.C. offered to Cyber as she sat on the top of the ladder.

"Who is that?" Will asked.

"That is Aunt C.C., the Immortal Contract," Julie giggled as Cyber slowly accepted the slice.

"For some reason, when she flips, only C.C.-sama can get near her without facing the wrath of her attacks," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained.

"Where did she come from?" Max asked.

"She is from roughly the 12th century," Paradox replied, suddenly beside DaiRyuuseiKnight and Julie.

_"Hello, Time Walker."_

"Mewtwo," Paradox nodded as he watched C.C. talk with the still-frightened Cyber, "I see you two received the message from Max to invite a friend over."

"Eh? That's the friend? And he's gone again," Max frowned as Paradox had vanished.

"He's a confusing man, but also understandable," Gwen frowned.

"No he's not," Kevin argued, "He's just confusing. That's it."

"Boy…Cyber takes her phobia to a higher level than Shinobi with Palkia…" Kyuubi began.

"Palkia? Where?" Shinobi flipped as he looked around fearfully, "You're not getting me with that laser of yours!"

"Let me…" Misora sighed.

With that, she pulled out a white mask resembling a bunny's face. She put it over her face and her body glowed. She reshaped into a smaller form and the glow faded. She changed into a bipedal Pokémon that was based on real-life rabbits. She stood at approximately three to four feet tall, with a rose pelt, long, warm ears and a round tail. She also had a fluffy, pink pelt that was found on the ends of her ears, legs and arms, as well as distinctive large 'eyebrows'. She also black pupils with red irises, with small pink noses and inner ears.

"Huh…When did she evolve into a Lopunny?" Ryuu asked.

"In our training," Gwen replied.

Misora opened her mouth and a sphere of icy energy formed. She fired three lightning bolt-shaped beams from the sphere at Shinobi. Within seconds, he was stuck in a pillar of ice. Misora giggled before removing her mask and changing back.

"What…was that?" Geo and Sonia asked.

"My Pokemon Mask," Misora giggled, "Nearly everyone in Team Dai Ryuusei has one. Toriko-san is a Munchlax-though he may be a Snorlax now-, Onii-San is a Weavile, Nazo is a Scizor, Ace is a Magmotar, Model D-Sensei is an Armaldo, Model Axl is a Raichu-though with his transformations, I thought he'd be a Ditto-, Ashe is a Zoroak, Pandora is a fusion of a Lopunny and a Murkrow, Cheetor is a Luxray, Yuck is a Nidoking, Harp-chan is a Chattot, Sari-chan is a Skitty, Grey is a Bulbasaur, Komatsu is a Pachirisu, Inuyasha is a Lucario, Bumblebee is a Beedrill, Will-kun is an Manetric, Ed is an Umbreon, Al-kun is an Arcanine, Sonic X-san is a Sandslash, and Boss is a Heaven Charizard."

"Heaven Charizard?" everyone repeated.

"Boss?" Ryuu exclaimed.

"That's what I call your form at least, Boss," Misora sheepishly explained, "I mean, your form looks like a Charizard slightly. And you want me to call you 'Tono-sama?' I mean, you're kinda like the leader, or lord, of our team."

"Don't call me 'Lord!'"

"Boss it is, then."

"No 'Boss!'"

"Tono-sama, then."

"No 'Tono-sama!'"

"Boss!"

"No!"

"What does she mean?" J asked, "The Pokemon Mask thing, not the Boss/Tono-sama thing."

Ryuu sighed as he walked outside as C.C. got off the ladder and put it to the side with Sonic X's help before a calmed down Cyber landed in Sonic X's arms. Ryuu pulled out a mask resembling a dragon's face before putting it on. His form was engulfed in white flames before a roar echoed from them. The flames parted to reveal Lan's Charizard Form, but altered. His wings, once like other dragon wings, were now white angel wings as his tail flame was gone, replaced by four masterly-crafted runes in an 'X' formation, each one glowing a blue color and spewing a blue flame, almost like a torch. The claws on his hands and feet were now diamonds of blue color as his body was more slender than before, making it gain three feet. His head was sleeker with the horns longer and seemed to be more like waves. However, many of them could tell that the form had powerful muscles on it. On his chest was a blue outline of a Blue Eyes White Dragon encircling where his heart was suppose to be. Hub snapped his fingers and handed a smirking Mirajane a handful of jewels.

"You two betted on him having a dragon form or not?" Max asked.

"No. We better on if it were girly or not. I lost, said it would be girly," Hub replied before a snort came from Ryuu, "Oh, boy…"

Hub roared before changing into his dragon form and flew off. Ryuu snorted before bending down, spread his wings, and vanished in a white blur. Everyone heard a yelp before Hub and Ryuu landed in a large fight cloud before it faded, revealing the two were back in their human forms, both biting the other's left leg.

"Heel!" Meiru and Mirajane barked.

"Yes, Meiru-Koishii/Mirajane-Tenshi!" both whimpered as they separated and saluted.

_'They're whipped…' _Netto and Lan thought.

"We heard that!" both snapped as they shook a fist at Ryuu's Zone Doubles.

"Ryuu-kun/Hub-kun…" their mates warned.

"Yes, ma'am…" both sighed.

"Hmm…Now I wonder which would do better against Holo-Palkia," Sasuke pondered as, back at the stairs, Shinobi whimpered in his icy prison.

"I must say that you two were right; they are hatchlings," C.C. noted.

"What?" Hub and Ryuu asked.

"You both have lost close ones before, but you have hardly any experience with the dark demon of death," C.C. explained.

"What?" Ryuu growled.

"Allow me to tell you of the tyrant king Lelouch Vi Britannia," C.C. explained, "He was a simple boy, roughly seven at the time. He lived a good life with his four-year-old sister, Nunnally, and their mother. One day, she was assassinated right before the little sister's eyes, causing her to go blind and her legs to just fail. She still cannot walk even though her eyes have regained their sight. Now then, their father, the emperor of their homeland, cared less about them and simply sent them away to Japan. Shortly after, roughly a year, Britannia-the homeland they had been banished from-attacked Japan. Thousands were lost in the war. In the end, Japan was stripped of every, single thing it stood for, even its name. For the next eight years, Japan was known as 'Area 11' and the Japanese were changed into 'Elevens.' However, the two exiled were killed as well."

Everyone but Julie and DaiRyuuseiKnight looked at her in a mix of emotions. A whole country had lost everything and were given a simple number? What's worse was that two children were killed.

"Seven years passed since the takeover and a man by the name Lelouch Lamprouge, a student of Ashford Academy in the Tokyo Settlement, was bored with his life and would often skip classes to play chess against nobles of Britannia, easily defeating them. His main philosophy in chess was using his king and mixing it with the other pieces. One of those days, he found me. I took a fatal shot for him and gave him a Contract. This contract gave him the power to rule. His first order…he ordered all the men and the women who were in the Britannian Military in his sight at the time to kill themselves."

Everyone couldn't help but shudder. They all swore they saw the image of a boy around 17 with brown hair and purple eyes behind C.C., scowling at them, as she continued.

"Over time, he took on the persona 'Zero,' hiding himself from the world behind a mask. He created an army of the Japanese that he named the 'Order of The Black Knights.' He was manipulative, cruel, and uncaring as Zero yet also compassionate and regretful for his actions at times. He faced many obstacles, even the betrayal of his order once a half-brother of his revealed who he truly was. A year went by and he was able to kill both his father and mother, who were trying to gain control of Arceus, who had taken the form of 'God' to fool them. She knew of his potential and allowed him to believe she had been taken over by his power and killed them. He became the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. He went on and preformed the deadliest massacre in his world that they had ever known. One day, his half-brother created a massive flying battleship known as the 'Damocles' with Lelouch's sister holding the key to its controls. He and his old friend he made in Japan-almost a brother to Lelouch-, known as Suzaku Kururugi, attacked the Damocles along with the Black Knights defending it. Suzaku died in the battle yet got Lelouch into it. He used his power to force his half-brother to forever serve 'Zero' before finding his sister. He used his power on her to make her hand over the key to him. After that, he took over the world on threat of destroying it with the Damocles."

Many of them were becoming furious at the tale she told. This Lelouch was a sick, sick bastard.

"In the end, he had many of those who betrayed him, even his sister and half-brother, arrested and set for execution. However, when he brought his sister to him, Zero killed him. He died in his sister's arms, smiling at ushering peace."

"Hold on. You said Lelouch was Zero. Then how did he die by Zero?"

"Because Suzaku never died. He survived and forever dons the identity of Zero," C.C. replied, "Lelouch planned it all out. He preformed the killings so that all the world's pain, suffering, and hatred were all directed directly at him. He died with his goal fulfilled; his goal for the world to be at peace. It still is to this day. Now then, do you wish to know what his sister's name was? It was Nunnally, Nunnally Vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire and the current ruler as of two years now."

Everyone stared at C.C. in shock. The boy, who had been exiled, who had lost his mother, whose father could care less for him…had been a man who created peace by becoming the symbol of evil itself. C.C. just smiled as they became confused.

"The mother never died mentally. She had a Contract from her step-brother on her husband's side. Her power allowed her soul to inhabit another body, being hidden within the other soul," C.C. explained.

"…Why?" Hub pondered, "Why did you tell us that?"

"It's because he knew what life was truly like," C.C. replied as she turned to walk into the HQ, "Just like I do."

"Wait!" Ryuu barked as he gently took C.C.'s wrist.

"No! You can't do that!" C.C. screamed as a red bird-like sigil appeared on her forehead.

Ryuu's eyes widened. Within that second, his Dimensional Roar had awoken once more. The nun…C.C.'s Geass of the 'Power of Love'…her death at C.C.'s hands…so many lives lost…so many deaths… Mao…Lelouch… Ryuu struggled to try to come up with something, anything, to say to her. He slowly moved away from C.C., his body shaking almost as if his very soul had been dunked within a thousand Sheer Cold attacks.

"You…you saw it…all of it?" C.C. asked, the mark vanishing.

"Y…Y…" Ryuu turned away from everyone, shaking, "Y-Yeah…"

"So what will you do now?" C.C. asked.

"What are you two talking about? What was with that mark on your forehead?" Naruto asked.

"It's her 'Code,'" Ryuu replied, "It what lets her make her Contracts…what makes her immortal…what causes her to live a life of hell…I…I need to go get some rest now…"

Ryuu slowly walked into the HQ. Everyone slowly turned to C.C., who couldn't help but look at her boots. They warned her he had the three Dimensionals, and she had been careful, but then that had to happen.

"What did you do to Ryuu-kun?" Meiru asked.

"He…You know of his Dimensionals, correct? Scream, Shriek, and Howl?"

"Yes," Meiru nodded, "He can't completely control Scream and even less with Howl."

"That is what happened. His Howl got to me," C.C. replied, "I've lived ever since the 12th century. All those memories he saw were the memories I can recall. The rest, Arceus wiped form me. She only allowed me to keep my memories of Lelouch and those he and I interacted with for a reason."

"And what? What was that reason?" Meiru asked.

"…To make the true Tao Trio Disciples ready," C.C. replied, "And those three are all in the Prime Zone at this moment."

"The _true _Tao Trio Disciples?" Roll repeated.

"Hey…I like this lady already," Chu grinned, poking her head out of Meiru's hair.

"Again?" Meiru asked, annoyed at her first Pokemon.

"What can I say? Strawberries," Chu giggled innocently before looking at C.C., "And your hair smells like kiwis."

"Does she have a problem with hair?" Maylu asked.

"Only if it involves Kiwis, Strawberries, and Oranges," Meiru sighed.

"What are you talking about, C.C.? Are you telling me that there are three beings here that are on-par with Arceus?" Max asked.

"Possibly on par with one of her children. A true Tao Trio Disciple can let their master take over their body, allowing them to live in this realm for a time," C.C. explained, "When that happens, the disciples do not have the power beyond Arceus, but their masters do."

* * *

"Alright, Rampage, let's get you used to your new systems," Kalar said, Lockdown standing nearby, grumbling. "Lockdown, hold your tongue, please. Rampage has agreed that so long as you're around, he'll do the tests. So shut up, lest I shut you up myself." Lockdown gulped, nodding his head as Kalar slowly raised his hand. "Good. Now then, Rampage, the first thing I should tell you about is the projectile weapons. For a while now, this company has been developing railgun technology. When you came to us, they had just finished the final preparations on it. You now hold that weapon in your arsenal."  
"Is this it?" Rampage asked, holding up a much larger version of the railgun that J had used in the Forest Zone of the Digital World, complete with a scope.  
"Yes," Kalar replied, while Lockdown began to tremble, Rampage looking down the scope, his fingers near the trigger. "However, I would ask that you please keep your fingers away from the trigger, as there is no-"

BOOM

"…safety feature," Kalar finished as the shot tore through the nearby buildings, Kalar shaking his head.  
"Please tell me that's the only gun you gave him like that," Lockdown pleaded behind Kalar.  
"I truly wish I could, Lockdown. I truly wish I could." Lockdown gulped as Rampage put the railgun away, pulling out twin pistols that also had scopes on them.  
"They didn't."  
"They did," Kalar replied. "They added pistol-style railguns. I don't know if I should give them a raise for figuring that out or a cut for giving them to Rampage."

Kalar and Lockdown jumped out of the way as Rampage pulled the triggers on accident, completely obliterating the building they had been standing in front of.  
"Oi, watch where you're aiming, you idiot!" Lockdown yelled, waving his fist at Rampage.  
"Now I see why Race suggested this ghost town," Kalar said, sighing. "But that should be the last of the long-range weapons."  
"Thank the Maker," Lockdown muttered.  
"Next is the close- to mid-range weapons," Kalar said, Lockdown's jaw dropping.  
"That's not much better!" he yelled at Kalar.

* * *

Ryuu trudged into his shared room with Meiru. He couldn't stop shaking, not able to stop the memories of C.C.'s life rushing through his head. She had been alive for centuries now and every single memory except for the ones involving an insane man who could read your mind with ease and Lelouch Vi Britannia were all horrible. He was about to slide off his jacket when he noticed something off; he was the last one out of this room this morning and he knew that the window was closed. So why was it open? He turned to the bed to see the mask of the white figure open, revealing his eye.

* * *

"Oi, oi, oi, watch it!" Lockdown ducked as a chain flew over his head, a blade whirling at the end of it.  
"Well, you seem to have taken to the scythe quite quickly," Kalar said, nodding approval as Rampage caught the weapon. It was a scythe, two blades at the head, two more just below that, while the chain was attached to the middle, which looked to have a type of pivot to it. Rampage was holding another scythe in his other hand, the exact same design as the first, while the chain was hidden in his arm.  
"And I can use these in animal form as well?" Rampage asked. Kalar nodded.  
"The purpose changes somewhat, but is essentially the same as this form. Though you'll find it hard to throw them in animal form," Kalar added.

* * *

C.C.'s eyes widened in shock as the mark returned.

"He's here!" C.C. gasped as she looked into the building.

"Who's here?" Max asked.

"Where is Ryuu most likely right now?" C.C. demanded.

"His and Meiru-sama's room," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied before C.C. dashed off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Omega-Xis barked.

Everyone began to chase after the green-haired girl. She found Ryuu and Meiru's room with the others to see the white figure having an unconscious Ryuu on his back. C.C.'s eyes widened.

"A white Zero?" C.C. gasped before the figure jumped out the window.

"Ryuu-kun!" Meiru gasped.

She ran to the window as the white Zero pulled out a Pokéball. He threw it and it opened up. The Pokemon that emerged from it was a stag-like quadruped Pokémon, aqua-blue in coloration. Its yellow horns somewhat resembled thunderbolts. Its snout was a little lighter blue than its fur. On its long neck were small, gray spots. It had a white tuft of fur under its neck. It had yellow shoulder-blades that resembled the fins on a Carvahna, Magikarp, or Gyarados' head. Its back legs also harbored gray spots. Its tail, also the same color as its snout, truly resembled a Gyarados' head fin. Its legs had black bands with dark and light blue fur and semi-large black feet. The white Zero landed on the Pokemon's back and rode off.

_"That's a Cobalon!" _Mewtwo gasped,_"It's one of the Musketeer Trio, the Trio Master to be exact."_

"I'll stop him! Yamiryuu no…" Hub began as he inhaled when Meiru slugged him in the face.

"Are you insane? What if you hit Ryuu-kun?"

_"That and Cobalon is immune to darkness. He is one of the Pokemon with the trait 'Righteous Heart,' after all," _Mewtwo added_, __"And do not use a Pokemon Mask. One glare from Cobalon, and you're a slave to his orders."_

"Fitting for you, isn't it?" C.C. pondered as she looked at the retreating figure with the stolen half-dragon.

"I blame Paradox…" Max muttered before he jumped out the window, engaging his armor.

"Hey, wait!" Hub barked as he jumped out and changed into his dragon form, **"Get back here with my blood brother, you white jerk!"**

"Oi! There's only one guy who can be called 'Zero,' and that me!" the Maverick Hunter snapped as he jumped out the window and ran after them.

"Simon, Yoko, get to Gurren Lagann. Viral, get Enki up and running," Ace ordered as he donned his armor before turning into flames and going after them, "I'm going after them."

Sonic X narrowed his eyes at C.C. before looking out the window. Cyber placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she gave a nod. Sonic X nodded before jumping out the window and dashing after the Cobalon. He was the first to get to the Pokemon first. The two glared at one another. Sonic X could tell from his eyes that Cobalon was calm and collected, not even surprised by his speed. Sonic X just smirked at the Musketeer Trio Master before glaring at the white Zero. He jumped up and preformed a homing attack on the white Zero, but Cobalon jumped up and kicked Sonic X back into Hub, knocking him out of the sky. A giant drill ripped out of the land before Cobalon, making him skid to a halt, as Gurren Lagann emerged with the Enki.

Max's eyes narrowed as he and Tenshi Zero caught up to Cobalon and the white Zero.

"Oi, I'll make an opening for you," he said to Zero, who nodded.

"Alright. But you gotta get past Cobalon first," Zero said.

Max grinned, closing his eyes. "Not a problem. Stealth Lazer, Double Predation! Invisible! EM Advance, Shadow Thief!" Max suddenly accelerated at

Cobalon, who turned, preparing to kick out at Max. Only to have Max, now just a shadow, go right through him and touch Ryuu's back as he neared the white Zero. Ryuu also turned into a shadow, both of them disappearing and reappearing, Ryuu lying on the ground, Max kneeling next to him, his hand still on his back.

"Bastard!" Zero exclaimed as he flared his wings, flying at the white Zero and slammed his open hand into the back of his head, grabbing on and dragging him along the ground. Zero let go, landing, skidding to a stop, smirking. "Heh. Easier than Sigma." He turned around to look down at the impostor, his eyes widening when he didn't see him. "What the?" Max looked down to see Ryuu also gone and then back up to see the white Zero running once more.

"Oh, he's good," Max said, Zero nodding.

"Very good." Zero started giving chase once more, only to have Cobalon ram him in the side. "Gah!" Zero rolled a bit, coming to a stop, propping himself up on an elbow. "Damn…deer," he grunted, standing back up. "Oi, why didn't you cover me?" Zero yelled over to Ace, Gurren Lagann, and Enki, only to see that Ace was buried up to his neck in a pile of sand, Gurren Lagann head first in the ground, and Enki pulling its arm out of a building, apparently stuck in it. "…Oh…that's why…"

"Alright then," Max said, eyes narrowed at the back of white Zero. He held up his finger, a small ball of Light Zone Energy building there. He shot it, though the beam was too small to see. It nicked Ryuu's shoulder and disappeared, Max turning his attention to Cobalon, 'Good thing Kishi taught me that Zone Energy tracking technique.'

_"You will stay away from Master!" _Cobalon snorted.

**"Oi! Where did he go with my Bro?" **Hub growled in his full dragon form, eyes narrowed at Cobalon's eyes.

_"Cobalon, why are you working for him?" _Mewtwo asked as he appeared with C.C. as the others managed to get out of their predicaments to surround the Legendary Pokemon, earning a simple chuckle from the Pokemon.

_"Mewtwo…You are truly a knave,"_ Cobalon chuckled as he looked at Mewtwo's eyes, his eyes glowing a soft magenta, "**Take them to Maxwell's headquarters just this once."**

_'Fuck…' _C.C. thought as Mewtwo's eyes glowed the soft magenta color.

_"At once," _Mewtwo replied in a monotonous tone before everyone but Cobalon were outside the HQ and Mewtwo regained control,_"Hm? What just h…I got looked into the eye by him, didn't I?"_

**"No fuck!" **Hub roared, earning a fist from Cyber that knocked him out cold and back into his human form.

-This is bad- Enki scowled as he changed back into Viral, "We can't use a Pokemon when that Cobalon is around and that figure just took Ryuu AKA our True Reshiram Disciple."

"That man wore the outfit of Zero, leader of the Black Knights," C.C. explained, "In other words; he is possibly a Lelouch from another Zone."

"No. From what you told me about how Lelouch looked like earlier, not one of the living Lelouchs in any Zone is missing from them," Max replied with his eyes closed.

The white Zero and Cobalon entered a dark room. The white Zero laid Ryuu down on a nearby couch. Cobalon nuzzled into white Zero's side before three Pokemon approached. The first was a quadruped Pokémon with a bear-like body, with gray coloring. Its tail was stubby. It had a black, rounded forehead and two sharp brown horns that come forward from its back. Its face was beige, with orange irises. It had claws under bands on its legs- the bands were the same color as its face. Its underside was also beige with stripes. The second was a deer or antelope-like Pokémon, green in color, with horns that ended in dull points. It had a pink-tipped leaf on the side of its neck, somewhat resembling a Sky Forme Shaymin's 'scarf'. On its back, there were pointed ends of fur ending in a medium-long tail. Its legs resembled pointed knee-high boots and had pointed hooves and at the joint of its knees are pink highlights. The last was pony-like, with a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like features, and a single white horn that was slightly curved. The back of its head, as well as its neck, had light blue-and-white-spotted coloration with spiky edges at the lower portion. Its body was cream-colored, with blue hooves. Its blue-and-white-spotted, lifted and feathery tail was comparable to an elaborate feather in a cap.

_"You got him!" _the muscular Pokemon declared.

_"Not too bad, boss," _the thinnest of them smirked.

_"Yay! Now me, Terrakion, and Virizion can have a turn!"_

_"Keldeo, enough!" _Cobalon ordered, ___"So what is next, human?"_

"Simple; we wait for them to come," the white Zero replied, pointing at where the tracer had hit Ryuu.

* * *

"So why aren't you two making dinner?" Netto asked.

"It's best to let Meiru cook when she's like this," Komatsu replied.

"Yeah. Nearly chopped our arms off last time we tried anything in the kitchen when she was cooking," Rayne chuckled nervously.

"…Is she good?" Shinobi asked, having been partially defrosted with a blow dryer.

"Palkia," Sasuke stated.

"Where?"

"…Can't you do something about that, Mewtwo?" Naruto asked before sweatdropping as Mewtwo was drinking a bottle of Dragon Scale Rum.

"He only drinks when he loses to Cobalon," C.C. stated before Max walked in.

"Please tell me you have some good news," Sonic X said.

"Yes and no. Apparently, Ryuu's in some sort of volcanic region," Max replied, "From what I saw with my eyes, There's a hole there, almost as if someone had dug out of a grave."

"…Were there grave markers as well? About six or so of them?" Viral asked.

"Yes…" Max replied uneasily.

"They're near Team Dai-Gurren's graves," Yoko frowned.

"Looks like we're going to our home terrain for this," Viral smirked.

"You two, finish making dinner," Meiru ordered as she came out of the kitchen and punted Rayne and Komatsu into it, "I'm getting back my plushy."

"…Your plushy?" J snorted back a snicker.

"Yes, my plushy," Meiru growled, her eyes flickering from jade to blue with slits and back.

"…Does everyone in your Zone do that with their eyes?" J asked.

"Only those with dragon blood in them," Will replied, "Or Toriko when he gets…hunty."

"Hunty?"

"When he finds an animal he wants to eat that's a big-ol' toughie," Hub grinned, "Or when we spar."

"I'm getting that jerk!" Tenshi Zero growled.

"I'm getting him first. Whatever I leave, you can have," Meiru growled.

"Heh. This seems great," Marcus smirked, "Me and Agumon are in."

"Right!" Agumon saluted.

"Allow me to lend a hand," Wulf offered as he extended the green claws on his left hand.

"Heh. This guy might have some weapons I could make," Tomari Axl smirked.

-Probably some things to A-Trans as well- Model A and Model Axl added.

"We'll go as well," Ace said, getting nods from Ash and Pandora.

"He will pay for abducting Lan-dono," DaiRyuuseiKnight stated.

"I'm ripping that guy a new one!" Hub declared.

"Same," Will and J added.

"Okay, guys. I think we have enough members," Max said before turning to the scientists in the room, "Any luck with the teleporter?"

"No. We need something to regulate the Zone Energy and Spiral Power," Eggman replied.

"Did you try a T-353-Goddard?" Cyber offered.

"A T-353-Goddard…" Eggman gawked.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sasuke, J, Eggman, and Tails exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed, before Eggman sniffled.

"That's my niece…" Eggman said before blowing his nose with a handkerchief he had on hand.

"…Um, guys?" Max said, getting their attention. "Er, save Ryuu?"

"Right!" they all exclaimed, running out the door, Max shaking his head.

"I just know this won't turn out well for that Zero impostor," Max said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Alright, which way?" Will asked as Max closed his eyes, "Uh, Max?"

Max held a finger to his lip.

"The problem with my Eye of Zone is I can't always pinpoint stuff," Max explained, his eyes still closed, but now moving the finger to point at the ground, "So I asked Kishi about tracking techniques that use Zone Energy. Learned a really fun one." Max opened his eyes, smiling.

"Well?" Meiru asked, impatient, before Max gestured down.

"Well, now we follow the trail of breadcrumbs," Max said, everyone looking down to see a thin line of Light Zone Energy winding off into the distance, starting at Max's feet.

"Not bad, kid," Viral said. Max shrugged.

"I try," he said, walking off, following the line.

He then fell from sight, everyone running forward to see that he had fallen down a cliff, his hand holding onto a branch a few meters down.

"Um…I think I found one of the volcanoes," he called up.

He looked down, staring at the red magma churning.

"Yeah…yeah, I think it's a volcano." He continued to hang there for a few seconds, scratching his head with his free hand, "Weird…why does the trail go down that way…and then up that way?" he asked himself, his free hand pointing at the trail of energy as he talked.

"Max, get back up here!" Will called down, cupping his hands over his mouth, "If we come back without you, Z's gonna skin us alive!"

"Hang on!" Max replied, free climbing further down the cliff, much to Will, J, Grey, Ashe, and Tomari Axl's dismay. A few seconds later, they heard him call up, "I found a cave! The trail leads into it, but comes out of the other side of the volcano. You guys walk around the top and I'll meet you over there. Oh, make sure not to fall," he added.

"Gee, like we really needed help on that," Viral snorted.

"I'd better go to make sure that Z really doesn't kill us all," DaiRyuuseiKnight sighed. He disappeared in a swirl of Ultima, reappearing beside Max, startling him.

"Geez! Could you warn a guy?" Max asked, putting his Portal Sword down, "I just about took a swing at you."

"My apologies," DaiRyuuseiKnight bowed before pulling out his ReshiramLaser and firing at a wall.

"What the hell?" Max exclaimed before DaiRyuuseiKnight walked over to where he had shot and pulled out a small camera.

"He knows of our presence here," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained as he crushed the camera, "Most likely, he's lined this pathway with various traps."

"So we're going to have to be careful?" Max pondered.

"Most likely," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he put a hand against the wall…causing a small square-shaped panel his hand was on to push in.

"Aw crap…" Max muttered as the trap went off.

-Huh…Irony~!- Dai called from the EnergyCellular.

* * *

"What is taking those two so long?" Meiru demanded as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Meiru-neechan is an impatient one, just like cousin Natsu," Hub snickered until his shadow gave him an uppercut, "Ite!"

"You have got to stop accidentally insulting her, Hub," Sonic X sighed.

"Indeed," Caliburn agreed as Max and DaiRyuuseiKnight an out of a cave, screaming as they finished blasting polar bears in black armor and chainsaws for arms away from them.

"You just had to not think he had a triple trap for us!" Max barked.

"Says the one who tripped nearly all the traps except for four."

"That's because you tripped them!"

"Consider it as part of training," DaiRyuuseiKnight advised casually.

"…Can I kill him?" Max asked, looking over at the members of Team DaiRyuusei.

"Yuck's been trying that for months," Sonic X shrugged.

"He even resorted to childish pranks," Meiru added, recalling the time Yuck had tried to make DaiRyuuseiKnight slip on banana peels, yet ended up with Yuck being hogtied and used as a piñata for a party, "Now let's get going!"

"Okay, which way now?" Hub asked.

"Let's…see…oh, shit," Max said.

"What's the problem this time?" J asked.

"Look for yourself," Max said. The single strand of Light Zone Energy now branched off in multiple directions, each of those branching off into even more strands. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Shadow clones?" Will suggested, Max shaking his head in reply.

"No, not possible. I'd be able to tell if my own Zone Energy had been split like that. Each strand would be smaller…but these are all the same size, same output…"

"Should we split up?" Zero asked.

"Well…all roads lead to Rome, right?" Max replied.

"…what the hell is Rome?"

"Never mind. The point is, there's no way that each strand leads to somewhere else. It's impossible. They all have to meet up at one point. The question is which one is the shortest route?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So….anyone got a coin?" Max asked.

"Nope! Sides, I got a better idea…" Hub grinned mischievously.

"I don't like that grin of yours," Grey sweatdropped.

"I call dibs on Gray, Model Axl, and the dummy!" Hub grinned as he grabbed Gray, Model Axl, and Tomari Axl and ran off down the fourth path, "Path D is mine!"

"When did we agree to this?" the three he had swiped snapped.

"Might as well go down this one," Ace shrugged as he went down the middle path with Ash and Pandora following.

"…" DaiRyuuseiKnight weighed his options before pointing at the far-left path, "I will go down this one."

"Wait up," Meiru said as she followed the knight with Yoko following in Gurren.

"Aw man…" Simon sighed before he went down another path in Lagann, followed by Tenshi Zero and J.

"So I guess we're taking the last path?" Ashe asked.

"Seems like it," Viral frowned.

"Hey….um, where did Max go?" Falzar asked, currently perched on Ashe's shoulder. Viral, Ashe, and Will looked around.

"That little brat," Viral grumbled.

"No helping it now," Will said. "We'll just have to hope he meets up with us at some point. Well, let's get going," Will said, walking forward and hitting a trip line.

"Um….does anyone else here a high pitched noise?" Ashe asked, Viral paling in his cockpit. Two seconds later, they were all stuck in a net, attached to the only tree in sight.

"Will. When we get out of this, I'm going to give you a very long beating," Viral said as the group of four, plus a falcon, swung gently back and forth, Will grumbling as he got to work on cutting the netting.

* * *

Tomari Axl was fiddling with his rifle as they walked, Hub and Gray watching in amusement as he continued to step around rocks and duck under overhangs as he came to them, all without ever looking up. "Come on," Tomari Axl grumbled.

He gave the rifle a swift hit and it beeped, Tomari Axl grinning. "Alright, now we're in business."

"What's up?" Hub asked.

"Well, this thing isn't made for hot areas. I've been working on adapting it to the extreme heat of the magma around here, just in case," was the reply.

"Ah," Gray said, nodding. "Not a bad idea."

"Thanks," Tomari Axl said, a smug grin on his face. He then tripped over a rock, Hub and Gray sweatdropping.

"Apparently, you're only focused when you're working on that thing," Hub said.

Tomari Axl stood up, leaning against a rock.

"Well, the worst injury here is to my pride, so we'll just pretend that didn't happen," he said, falling again as the rock he was leaning against suddenly opened up.

"Um….so, anyone wanna go down the creepy staircase?" Hub asked, pointing at the stairs leading down, the trail of Zone Energy also following the stairs. The passage itself was dimly lit by the Zone Energy, moss growing in patches along the wall, cobwebs hanging from the roof.

"Oh, no, after you," Gray said, gesturing.

"Oh, but I must insist that one of you fine gentlemen go on," Hub said, stepping aside.

"Hey, I guys, I have an idea," Tomari Axl said. They both looked at him.

"What?" they asked. Tomari Axl booted both of them down the stairs, following on foot.

* * *

"You're a what?" Meiru exclaimed as she and Dai were on Gurren's shoulders.

"Two souls of opposite genders sharing a single body," Dai giggled as she finished putting on her jacket.

"Why am I not surprised?" Meiru demanded.

-No clue- Gurren shrugged.

"Does Ryuu-kun know?" Meiru asked.

-Hai. Everyone but those of Team Dai-Ryuusei know of it- DaiRyuuseiKnight replied –We would prefer to not let Mirajane and Hub know of this for some reasons-

"Fine…" Meiru sighed before a square-shaped part of the floor an inch longer and wider than Meiru's left foot was pressed down on.

-If it's another polar bear with cybernetic enhancements…!- DaiRyuuseiKnight growled before he and Dai swapped places.

"Um…Do you prefer metal snakes that size of houses?" Meiru asked as she pointed at the five house-sized robotic snakes coming at them.

-Oh shit!- Gurren screamed as the mecha began to run.

* * *

Tenshi Zero ducked under a metal log on steel chains before slicing another one heading his way in two. Lagann roared as he began to drill through the ones heading at him while J stayed on his top, firing at the bat/bomb fusions flying at them.

"How did we get into this mess?" J demanded.

-Tenshi Zero did it!-

"No way, Simon! You were the guy who broke the stalagmite!"

-Well you were the one who sliced that stalactite!- Lagann snapped.

"Focus!" J barked, "This is no time for arguments! This is the time for fleeing for our lives!"

"Snakes…Why did it have to be mutant snakes?" Ace complained as he incinerated another horse-sized snake with claws limbs and five jaws.

"Because caves are evil!" Ash replied as she aimed her cannons at the mutant snakes and fired large blue beams from them, "Kaiser Knockout!"

"Usagi-Giri!" Pandora shouted as she used her bunny ears/swords to slice apart the opponents in their path, "Ew…I hate snakes!"

"Second," Ace and Ash agreed.

* * *

Hub grumbled as he tapped his left foot. It was just his unluck that their path didn't have anything but those stairs. Tomari Axl fiddled with another weapon of his as Model Axl was being juggled by Gray. A pair of screams echoed through the cavern before Gurren skidded into the chamber. DaiRyuuseiKnight pulled out his ReshiramLaser and fired at the top of the cavern they had just exited, causing a cave-in.

"What was that about?" Tomari Axl asked.

"Evil, mechanical, robotic snakes," Meiru replied.

* * *

Will stopped cutting for a moment. "Anyone else hear a rumble?" he asked, the others in the net shrugging. "Hm…weird."

"Will. Net," Viral said, his cockpit open as he worked on the other side of the net with his own blade.

"Yeah, yeah," Will said, cutting one more strand, the net depositing them all onto the ground. Will stood up, stretching his legs and arms.

-Okay, let's try avoiding trip lines as we move- Enki said, Viral once more in the closed cockpit.

"Um…what about moving rocks?" Grey asked, pointing at the square of ground that Enki's foot had stepped on.

"Oh, you have got to be fu…"

BOOM

* * *

Ace jumped out of the way as a large rock from above nearly squashed him, Ash and Pandora bracing themselves as the cavern shook. "Too close," Ace said, pale. "Way, way too close."

"Make way!" Tenshi Zero yelled, running over Ace, followed by a very large robot, wielding what looked like a halberd.

"Damn it, quit moving!" J yelled, his rifle swinging as it tracked the robot.

"You've gotta keep him still!"

"You try running distraction against a laser-halberd wielding robot and see how you do!" Tenshi Zero snapped back as Lagann tried to run interference for Tenshi Zero.

"Fuck it, this is taking too long," J said, putting his rifle away. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, opening them once more to show them to be red in color. He held out his right arm, his large blade slowly coalescing from the cloud of data. "Awaiting orders."

-Um…- Lagann stood there for a second, confused. –Er…defend Tenshi Zero?- Lagann offered.

"Receiving…orders acknowledged," J said, his voice monotonous. He disappeared, reappearing in front of Tenshi Zero, catching the halberd with his blade as the robot swung down. J threw the halberd off of his sword, but stood there, only moving when the robot moved.

"Say…um, would it be too much to ask that you…I don't know…defeat the robot?" Ash asked as Pandora applied first aid to Ace's back, wiping off the footprints Tenshi Zero had left.

"Orders received and acknowledged," J said, jumping up. He swung his sword with his right hand, the robot moving to block it with its halberd, only to have J's sword cleave both the weapon and the robot's head in one swing. J landed, his eyes still red, holding the sword on his shoulder.

* * *

"…Wow- everyone gawked.

"Checkmate," DaiRyuuseiKnight said as he placed his Rook before Tomari Axl's King.

"Aw man…" Tomari Axl grumbled.

"Do you think the others are okay? Gray asked.

"Does this make us sound okay?" a voice demanded before Will kicked Gray in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gray barked.

"For asking dumb questions!" Will replied.

-So which one of you got here first?- Enki asked.

"Hub, Gray, Model Axl, and Tomari Axl," Meiru replied.

"Stupid stairs!" Hub roared.

-What's with the blocked pathway over there?" Ace asked.

"House-sized snake robots," Meiru replied.

* * *

"So, um…J," Ace said as he stood up, arching his back, feeling a popping. J turned his head to look at Ace, letting his sword fall to the ground, now in the middle of a crater as it landed. "When will you…ya know, turn back to normal?"

"This is normal," J replied. "NetNavi model J-136Z/89HG. Primary purpose: Combat. Capabilities include solo-combat, skilled with any close-range weapon, and tactical planning. Secondary purpose: none. Awaiting orders."

"Oh, crap," Tenshi Zero said. "Max warned us about J's original programming.

And like an idiot, I let him use it."

"Well, is there any way to get him back to normal?" Ash asked, Tenshi Zero shaking his head.

"Not without Cossak, there isn't. He knows J's programming inside and out. I suppose you could say that J was meant to be…a little brother of sorts to Beamer. But there was a problem with his programming that prevented him from killing other NetNavis, EM-beings, Reploids, and humans and other organic beings. That doesn't apply to normal robots or something like that. The military didn't want him because of that and would have scrapped him if Cossak hadn't stopped them. He gave custody of J to Max's father, who introduced Max as J's Network Operator."

"Oh…well, should we make the most of this?" Ash asked.

"Dunno," Tenshi Zero replied. "But it may be worth trying."

"So…does anyone have an idea as to where we go from here?" Hub asked.

"Not with that snake there," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied before they heard a sudden rumble and looked at the pile of rocks to see it starting to shift.

"Oh, come on!"

"Everyone, get ready!" Will ordered.

BOOM

They all dodged the rocks as they came, but nearly got hit by the snake flying into the cavern wall behind them. "What the?" Will began.

"Hmph. So this is what was so urgent?" a voice said. They all turned around to see Katta. But it wasn't exactly Katta. His eyes were now a golden color and his expression was one of perfect neutrality.

"Um…Tensai…"

"Either call me dad or sensei," Tensai said. "You know that."

"Er…sensei…I'm fairly sure you didn't need to do that," Kishi said, revealing himself from the other side.

"But if I'm to show you why you're an idiot, then I have to," Tensai replied, turning to look at the team. "…Move out of the way." Tensai walked forward, holding the Kage Nodachi. "Now, Kishi. One of the personalities inhabiting this body is a blacksmith. How you ever mixed up the two names of this weapon are beyond me. And the fact that you mixed up the sword types is even worse." Tensai took the hilt, drawing the weapon. But instead of a short katana, it was a long katana, the same length as the hilt.

"The first purpose of this weapon is the Kaze Nodachi. The second is the Kage Kodachi. But you messed that up. I don't know how, but you did. The Kaze Nodachi was made as the ultimate Wind Zone Energy weapon."

"Um…sorry, but….who the hell are you?" Grey asked.

"I said move out of the way," was the reply. Tensai swung the sword casually.

"Okay…not very impre-" Hub's sentence was cut short as the snake fell in two, shocking everyone. "Never mind."

"That was awesome, Uncle Tensai!" a ghost-pale netnavi sitting on Hub's head said. The netnavi was very small, with a glass bowl around its head, water spurting out of the top at a constant rate.

"Um…whose this?" Hub asked, pointing.

"I'm Vερό," the netnavi replied. "I'm looking for Model WM! Has anyone seen him?"

"I assume he came here with you two," Will said, looking at Tensai and Kishi.

Kishi sighed, nodding.

"I'm assuming we're not going to get an answer on why you three are here, so all we're waiting for is…" Viral began.

"Hey guys," Max greeted from behind the Beastman, startling him off Enki and onto the floor face first.

"Where have you been?" Ashe asked.

"Actually, I saw another path leading off, so I followed that one," Max replied. "It was actually rather nice. No lava, a few small animals out, a cafe, and best of all, no traps!"

"A...cafe..."

"Yeah. But it didn't look too good, to be honest. It had...uh, well...how do I put this...let's just say that the workers were...unlike anything I've ever seen..."

* * *

"Ah…It's almost complete," the White Zero noted, examining something.

"White Zero!" a voice roared before everyone ran in.

They skidded to a halt and gasped at the surroundings. It resembled the Fairy Tail's interior, yet made of white wood with black walls. Upon the stage was the White Zero, standing before a container hold Ryuu with his Sin Mask on.

"Bro!" Hub gasped.

"No…That's Sin, isn't it?" Meiru demanded.

"No shit, bitch," 'Ryuu' growled, "The so-called 'King' is over there."

He jabbed a thumb over to the east. They turned their heads to see Ryuu was on a nearby table. His body was resting upon it.

"I suggest you not go near him. He is still under my influence," White Zero explained a smirk under his mask.

"Bastard!" Sonic X, Hub, and Max growled as they charged at the stage.

"I have you now," White Zero smirked as he pressed on something in his left hand.

It was then two panels emerged from the floor, coated in strange runes. One rune glowed black while the other resonated a grey color. Max and Hub grunted as they were pulled into the two runes as Sonic X was forced into the center of the room, right in the direct view of Sin, Hub, and Max. He began to grunt a little before crying out in pain, the World Rings, World Stars, and Chaos Emeralds ripping out of his Hammerspace.

"I must thank you for falling into this trap," White Zero chuckled.

"Bastard!" Tenshi Zero growled when Ryuu was before him, Oblivion aimed at him.

"Ryuu, make sure none of them interfere with the resurrection ritual," White Zero ordered, earning a feral growled from Ryuu, the rings around his slit eyes glowing softly.

"Ryuu-kun…" Meiru began as the Musketeer Quartet stood at Ryuu's sides.

"Fucker! I thought…we had…a deal!" Sin cried out as white flames came off him in spasms of agony.

"Yes, but deals change," White Zero replied as he turned to Sonic X, "You remember the owner of these, don't you?"

It was then White Zero held up a few articles of clothing. They were a black, leather jacket with red flame designs on the arms, black socks with spikes on the ends that appeared outside the shoes, black sunglasses, and a crown that looked like a flame with three ends. Sonic X gasped in shock at the items.

"Ah…I see you _do _remember your Zone Double, Scourge," the White Zero chuckled.

Viral growled as he engaged his Enki. He tried to charge when Ryuu jumped on his 'face' and ripped it in two before delivering a powerful punch to Viral's throat. Gurren Lagann growled as he charged at Ryuu with his drills out. Ryuu vanished before Gurren Lagann collapsed as its arms and legs dissolved in Thinner. Ryuu sheathed Oblivion as he looked away from the downed Gunman. Meiru moved towards Ryuu when Cobalon tackled her into a wall.

"Sorry, but you're too late!" the White Zero declared as he pushed a button on the machine behind him.

With that, Sonic X began to scream in agony with Sin, Max, and Hub. Hub and Max suddenly fell off the runes, revealing a black and white version of Hub and a grey version of Max. Sin and the two doubles of Max and Hub turned into white, black, and grey energy respectively before entering the clothing the White Zero threw before Sonic X. Sonic X screamed as he felt a part of him start to seep out and into the clothing. The Chaos Emeralds, World Rings, and World Stars began to form multitudes of cracks upon them. The others tried to get to them, but the Musketeer Quartet and Ryuu kept blocking them with attacks. The clothing began to float before Sonic X as more cracks formed upon the items of power. A resounding shatter echoed through the area as the items shattered, turning into small mounds of different-colored dust. Sonic X collapsed, his energy all but gone.

"It is done," the White Zero smirked, "Ryuu, enough."

Ryuu growled before backing away from them with the Musketeer Quartet. Everyone quickly rushed over to Sonic X, Hub, and Max while Meiru simply looked at Ryuu with worry. It was then a blast of green wind knocked them all over. They looked to see a giant black sphere sparking with green lightning and enveloped in various winds. Dark laughter began to echo throughout the room as the sphere of energy condensed into a body.

"Something's moving!" Marcus gasped.

The energy seeped into the form, revealing it to be Sonic X. However, his clothing was in various shades of emerald while his eyes were deep cobalt in color. He had two scars running along a diagonal path on his torso, a reverse-colored version of Sonic X's NaviMark between the two. His helmet had been replaced by the crown while he wore the jacket, gloves, and spikes. He lowered the sunglasses on his face to let them see more of his eyes and gave a sadistic sneer at Sonic X.

"Oh yeah! I'm back, baby!" the NetNavi declared.

"Scourge!" Sonic X gasped/growled as the NetNavi ignored him, settling his eyes upon the mounds.

"Feh. Knew those lame things were weak," Scourge sneered before he made a simple wave at the mounds, creating a blast of green wind that blew them away.

_'He looks exactly like Sonic X…' _Will thought.

"Scourge, welcome back after your death," the White Zero greeted.

With that, he pulled out a violet shield with silver trimming and designs. Emerging from the top of it was a pitch-black hilt with silver trimming. He tossed it to Scourge, who easily caught it.

"Consider it a gift from me for your rebirth, Scourge," the White Zero said.

"Heh-heh…Now this is good," Scourge smirked.

"Hub, are you okay?" Tenshi Zero asked as he helped up the half-dragon.

"…I've decided…" Hub whispered.

"Hm?"

"…I'm making that guy my 'cat,'" Hub whispered.

"What?" Tenshi Zero exclaimed.

"Let's go somewhere else, blue boy," Scourge smirked, "Chaos Control!"

With that, Scourge was engulfed in a green energy. It rushed at Sonic X before Hub struggled out of Tenshi Zero's grip. He latched onto Sonic X as the energy hit and warped the trio away. The White Zero chuckled as he sat upon a black and white throne before the machine, the Musketeer Quartet sitting at his sides.

"Ryuu, kill them all," White Zero ordered.

Ryuu let out a feral roar that shook the cavern before donning his Pokemon Mask. Blue smoke billowed out of his nostrils with a deep snort. His tail began to glow a dark blue before he swung it at them. Lagann quickly drilled into the top of Gurren and formed Gurren Lagann. The mecha quickly caught the tail, grunting from the pressure it was exerting.

-Ryuu, get a hold of yourself!- Gurren Lagann grunted in Simon's voice.

Ryuu replied with a powerful roar. His left hand's claws extended and glowed in white flames. He slashed at Gurren Lagann, ripping off the left arm before his right fist was engulfed in a sphere of white energy. He swung it at Gurren Lagann, breaking apart the front of the torso to reveal Yoko, and sent the mecha into a wall, causing it to crumble upon the two inside of Gurren Lagann.

"Ryuu, calm down!" Tomari Axl yelped before he ducked under a blast of blue flames Ryuu spewed at him, "On second thought, go nuts."

"It's fightin' time!" Marcus roared as he charged at Ryuu, avoiding the attacks and delivering an uppercut to the dragon's lower jaw, receiving a gold glow on his fist, "Nice! Let's go, Agumon! DigiSoul, Charge! Overdrive!"

"Agumon X, Warp Shinka! WarGreymon X!" the Digimon roared as he went to Mega Level.

"What did you do to him?" Meiru demanded as the Mega Level began to fight the dragon Pokemon.

"Simple, I gave him an order," White Zero replied.

"You bastard!" Meiru growled, "Chu-chan, Thunder!"

"Keldeo, Hydro Pump," White Zero countered.

Chu jumped out of Meiru's hair and released a blast of lightning at the White Zero. Keldeo jumped in front of his master and unleashed a powerful stream of water from his mouth. The water attack destroyed the electric attack and rammed into Chu.

"Aqua Jet," White Zero commanded.

Keldeo cried out as he was engulfed in water. His hooves released a powerful blast of water that accelerated the Pokémon at Chu. Chu cried out as she was hit by the attack, sending her skidding to beside Meiru.

"Daijobu?" Meiru asked as she gently picked up Chu.

"I'm okay, ma…" Chu moaned, dizzy from the hit before she quickly shook it off.

"Let's go with Volt Tackle!" Meiru ordered.

"Right!" Chu nodded.

She engulfed herself in lightning before rushing at Keldeo. White Zero twitched a bit. For some reason, he hated that attack.

"Terrakion, use Giga Impact!" White Zero ordered.

Terrakion snorted, releasing dust from his nostrils. He charged at the charging Chu before he was engulfed in a violet energy. It began to swirl around in a counterclockwise formation. The two collided and created a small explosion that sent Chu skidding past Meiru and into a stone bench, breaking it. Terrakion, without a single scratch, snorted at the Pikachu, now bleeding a bit.

_"Human, why do you not allow me to simply make her one of our own?" _Cobalon asked.

"I have a problem with the Pikachu evolutionary line," White Zero replied, "Best kill it. Musketeer Quartet, Sacred Sword!"

The horns decorating upon the Musketeer Quarter began to resonate with a white energy. They rushed at Chu, who was barely starting to get up. Meiru screamed as she took the attacks, coughing up a bit of blood as the horns pierced various parts of her form.

"Meiru!" Chu screamed as the girl collapsed.

_"Hmph! The human got in the way…"_ Terrakion growled.

Nearby, Ryuu dropped a heavily-bleeding J as he looked at Meiru. The scent was familiar, yet something blocked it. He looked at Terrakion as he was about to stomp on the girl. Something within him snapped at the moment Terrakion moved his front left hoof over Meiru's head. He unleashed a pure feral roar that began to create cracks all around the room as it rumbled. The Musketeer Quartet suddenly returned to their Pokéballs.

"That was…Roar?" Ash pondered.

"What?" White Zero exclaimed. "Impossible!" White Zero stood up, but just as quickly fell down, feeling his strength slowly drain while Cobalon let himself out of his Pokéball.

"You made…a mistake…when you thought you could control Ryuu," Max said. He slowly propped himself up on his elbow, revealing his pupil's to be blood red.

"You didn't take into account…the once basic instinct…every being has. The instinct…of protection…" Max slowly stood up. Everyone now saw that Zone Energy from White Zero was slowly leaking into Max. Max staggered for a second, but steadied himself. "The second Meiru is threatened…that instinct kicks in. And you're left with one very pissed off half-human, half-dragon that can turn into a Pokemon on a level that falls just short of the Dragon Trio."

"How are you?"

"Because…I'm a Guardian…but also….a Weaponizer," Max replied, pointing at his eyes. "And right now…I'm extremely pissed off, much like Ryuu. But instead of taking it out on you, I'm going to do the proper thing and let Ryuu take care of you. If he's back in control." Max then stared at Cobalon. "As for you…J, sorry to do this…" J looked up, his body still heavily-damaged, but his expression was still neutral. "J…sic."

"Order acknowledged," J said, standing up.

His sword was in his hand once more, his body suddenly repairing itself at an extremely quick rate, advancing towards Cobalon. Cobalon turned around to deliver a swift kick to J, but J took it, letting Cobalon rocket across the room, while J didn't budge an inch. While J attended to Cobalon, Max walked over to the other members of the team.

"Let's see…if those Nurse Ultima lessons Ultima gave me can be used now," Max grunted, pulling out his crystal. He looked over at Gurren Lagann in the wall, at Meiru on the floor, at everyone who was injured. "Axl, Grey, Gray, and Ashe. You make sure that Cobalon stays cornered, but don't get too close. Let J handle the actual combat. Grey, Ashe, I'm gonna need Falzar and Gregar's help to dig out Gurren Lagann and get Viral out of Enki. Ace, Pandora, and Ash, you're gonna help Falzar and Gregar with that. I'm going to try and see if I can help Meiru and Chu first, assuming Ryuu doesn't try to kill me if I get too close." Max gulped. "Man, this is so not a good day."

"So you think I've lost?" White Zero asked with a dark chuckle.

"Well…Yeah. Until you just said that," Tomari Axl replied.

"Fools. You know one always has a backup plan," White Zero smirked behind his mask before turning to the Heaven Charizard that was staying close to Meiru and Chu, "Ryuu, all those before you are threatening your mate. They wish to kill her in order to take her power."

It was then Ryuu's head snapped to the approaching Max, making him stop with a feral, protective growl. Ryuu removed his mask and changed back. Everyone suddenly began to have trouble breathing, yet the White Zero continued to chuckle with his Musketeer Quartet as they emerged from their Pokéballs. Ryuu grasped the wrapped up weapon upon his back.

"Max, get away!" DaiRyuuseiKnight cried out.

Max turned to the knight in confusion. Suddenly, Ryuu's bandaged blade slammed into his face, sending him into various stone benches. The bandages collapsed and engulfed Ryuu in searing blue and white flames. The flames parted as the pressure around the area dimmed. Where Ryuu stood now had a 24-year-old version of himself. His long hair had turned from a deep chocolate into a brilliant silver and white as his eyes were now completely fire-blue with white slits in them. His body was slender, yet held tone muscles that were hidden within white armor and robes that were made of a strange white metal. Emerging from his back were four angel wings, each covered in blue flames. His sword was thin like a rapier, yet a closer look revealed it was actually a drill. Surrounding him were four white runes with a red aura covering them.

_"Mate…in danger…"_ Ryuu growled, his voice soft and gentle, yet holding a fierce tone,_"All…will die!"_

With that, he lunged at the group. DaiRyuuseiKnight jumped in front of everyone and activated his ZekromLaser Sword. The collision the two weapons made caused a small wave of energy that knocked everyone into one of the walls. DaiRyuuseiKnight grunted as he was pushed back, his feet digging into the ground. Ryuu broke the stalemate and slashed at DaiRyuuseiKnight, knocking him through a wall. Max grunted as he got up.

"Okay, Ryuu…you wanna fight? Then let's fight," Max growled, releasing an aura of Zone Energy.

Ryuu smirked at Max before the boy fired various sphere of Zone Energy at Ryuu. The runes surrounding him began to swiftly block each and every hit. DaiRyuuseiKnight grunted as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"Max, he's about to use Blue Fire!" DaiRyuuseiKnight warned.

"Blue Fire?" Max pondered.

It was then the runes all aimed at Max. The red aura changed into a white aura as they unleashed a giant blue stream of flames at Max. The teen yelped as he jumped out of the way. He slowly turned once the attack ended to see that the wall he was before now had a gaping hole in it that still had small blue flames in it, not losing their luster even a bit.

"Aw crap…" Max gulped, "How do I stop him, Dai?"

-He loses the form after two hours. Other than that, we have no clue- Dai replied.

Max gawked at them before Ryuu was before him. Max's head went into the roof as Ryuu lowered his left open hand. He flew up to Max and grasped a leg, applying so much pressure that everyone in the room heard bones breaking. He ripped Max out on the roof and kicked him into the ground. Ryuu aimed his weapon at Max and shot right at him, making him resemble a white blur of flames.

"L-Lan-kun…"

Ryuu stopped his drill/sword, just inches near Max's heart. He turned to see Meiru, slowly limping towards him. Max managed to grasp the blade and push it out a little as Meiru got closer.

"Lan-kun…s-stop…p-please…! Th-This isn't…y-you… Please! L-Lan-kun!" Meiru begged.

She collapsed, falling to Ryuu. She grasped tightly onto his flaming form, managing to embrace him. Ryuu's sword arm began to shake a bit as the rings in his eyes began to fade in and out. Unaware to everyone, the symbol of the Crimson Dragon formed on Ryuu's heart with the outlines of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Impossible…!" the White Zero gasped.

Ryuu dropped his sword with the runes surrounding him dropping as well. Silver tears fell from his eyes as he gently embraced Meiru. Steam hissed from her body as her wounds vanished, Ryuu's left hand running through her hair while receiving a gentle intake of her scent. A small wave of white flames erupted from his wings and covered everyone, healing their wounds.

_"M-Maylu-Koishii…" _Ryuu whispered softly, the Geass controlling him shattering as he lost his transformation,_ "G-Gomen…"_

"Baka…You don't need to apologize," Meiru sniffled as she hugged him tighter while he passed out.

"It's over, fake," Tenshi Zero stated as everyone but Ryuu and Meiru faced the masked figure.

**Cue – Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger OST: Dead End Game**

"I am not an ordinary being," the man replied as he pulled his left hand out of his left pants pocket, revealing a white device resembling a white, black, and gold crested pteranodon's head while slightly above it was the faint tracings of a Xros Loader fusing to the body.

"Guys…I'm sensing something…something like DaiRyuuseiKnight and Ryuu…nothing…" Max whispered as the man pulled on a gold part on the end, making the mouth of the head open with a roar.

"Dino Transformation," the man spoke.

With that, he pushed down on the gold part, making the mouth close. A swirl of Pure Ultima engulfed him before being absorbed into his form. Everyone gasped as they saw the figure transform before their eyes. He wore a pure white jumpsuit, helmet, gloves, and boots, but adorned with black and gold as well. The gold was the trimming of the gloves, boots, and the belt. The black made markings going up the sides on the body, arms, boots, and triangle-shaped markings on the backs of the gloves. What separated the gloves from the jumpsuit were two gold wristbands with three black lines on each of them. On the left side of his belt was a strange weapon resembling a white feather-shaped dagger with the hilt ending with the prehistoric dinosaur's head while the device remained on his left wrist. His shoulder had black spikes on them that went up only an inch and made a white, black, and gold torso and shoulder armor. His helmet had a red, demonic-looking 'X' along with black markings that made another 'X' on it. Just above the two Xs was a black crest like the dinosaur head's crest. Suddenly, the form glowed and changed, gaining armor similar to Omega's three forms, all in black, white and gold. His left shoulder had a white and gold, demonic version of Zero's head, the right shoulder had a white and gold, demonic version of X's head, the crest of his helmet had extended into a gold, blade-shaped horn while a plume of blond hair emerged from the back of the helmet, ending at his back. His feather-shaped dagger had grown into a feather-shaped katana while his other hip had Omega's First Form's blade, resized to fit it. He wore the cloak of Omega's First Form. His boots were also bulkier, yet sleeker at the same time.

"With white palpitation…DaiRyuuseiKiller!" the warrior declared with nonchalance in his tone.

"DaiRyuusei…Killer?" Will repeated.

"Come," DaiRyuuseiKiller ordered.

"Bring it!" Ash declared as she engaged her armor.

"Let's go!" Ace and Pandora shouted, activating their own armor and the trio charged.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus roared as he charged in with WarGreymon X

"Wait…!" DaiRyuuseiKnight began.

Suddenly, DaiRyuuseiKiller was a blur. Within seconds, Ace, Pandora, and Ash were mowed down by a series of white blur streaks. DaiRyuuseiKiller appeared nearby, leaning against a support beam of the base, with his two blades out. Ash, Pandora, and Ace collapsed, losing their armor and breathing heavily a bit as the blood from their bodies began to pool around them. Nearby, Marcus grunted as he barely stayed on one leg, his body covered in various slashes, while a red Koromon with its ears extending a little deeper onto its forehead to give an 'X' image on it was out cold.

"Is it over? Quite boring," DaiRyuuseiKiller scoffed.

"ReshiramLaser!" DaiRyuuseiKnight declared as he open fired at DaiRyuuseiKiller, who merely blocked all the attacks with his blades.

"Kyouryuu no Mai (Dance of the Dinosaur)," DaiRyuuseiKiller responded.

He made fluent motions with his two weapons, seeming to write in the air with them. Before him, dozens of energy blades appeared. He made a simple flick of his hands and the arrows all struck DaiRyuuseiKnight, forcing him to switch with Dai, who was unharmed for some reason.

"Dai-chan!" Max gasped, _'__He got DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai-chan to switch places with just one move!'_

"Dai?" many of the members of Team DaiRyuusei and Will repeated.

"This isn't good," Viral scowled, "If Model D were here, he would probably say that this warrior is…indeed a worthy opponent."

"I would rather not let you be injured, Ms. Hikari," DaiRyuuseiKiller replied, "That would be quite a bad part of this game I play."

"Game?" Max exclaimed.

"Yes. To me, this is a mere game," DaiRyuuseiKiller chuckled, "I didn't expect Ryuu to break out of my Geass through sheer will, though. The players in this game certainly show much progress."

"_Players?" Yoko snarled._

"But of course," DaiRyuuseiKiller replied.

"Bastard!" Yoko cried as she began to fire at the white and black enemy with her rifle.

"J…sic!"

J nodded before charging at DaiRyuuseiKiller. The enemy held up his dinosaur-themed weapon and easily caught each shot Yoko fired with it. He swung it and sent it at J, making him flinch. That flinch allow DaiRyuuseiKiller to create energy arrows and fire them at J, knocking him into a charging Lagann and then sending both into a wall, knocking out Simon inside Lagann. J slowly stood up when DaiRyuuseiKiller appeared behind him, his Model O blade piercing J's stomach. He slid it out before chopping J's neck, knocking him out. Enki, repaired by Viral's Spiral Energy, roared as he aimed his crested helmet at DaiRyuuseiKiller.

-Enki Sun Beam!- Enki roared as he fired his laser.

The beam hit DaiRyuuseiKiller just as he took out his blades. Viral smirked within Enki, Enki's larger face copying the smirk. It was then Enki's arms were sliced off. A white and black-gloved fist ripped through the larger face, ending an inch before Viral's face. The large face of Enki was ripped right off before DaiRyuuseiKiller used his other hand to grasp Viral by the neck.

"Impressive use of your Spiral Energy to empower your Enki Sun Beam, former Hunter Eradication Army Far-East Theater Commander Viral," DaiRyuuseiKiller noted, "But now…Let me show you mine."

With that, he threw Viral at Yoko. Viral and Yoko screamed as multiple black and white drills pierced their arms and legs with Viral gaining a few in his stomach and face. The two saw that all the drills were coming out of just DaiRyuuseiKiller's left pinky, all bending at multitude of angles.

"He can use the Spiral King's drills?" Viral gasped.

* * *

**Cue Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie Soundtrack – South Island**

The trio appeared upon a strange area. It seemed to be a large glacier with various bridges of ice. Scourge sneered as he jumped a few meters away from the two. Sonic X pushed Hub off him.

"Seems I got a little straggler," Scourge noted, "Ah well, more ass kicking for me!"

"Oi! Name's Hub! You, what's your name?" Hub asked.

"He's Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog. And…"

"His Zone Double," Scourge grinned, "You could say I'm his exact twin."

"A twin?" Hub exclaimed, stars appearing in his eyes.

"Oh no…Mirajane warned me about this…" Sonic X muttered, "Scourge, you may want to not fight Hub. He's going to want you to be his 'Cat' so to speak."

"…Seriously?" Scourge asked.

"Yep."

"Has he…?"

"Not to me," Sonic X replied, "Already have his twin brother, Lan, as a NetOp."

"…Riiight…" Scourge sweatdropped before shaking his head and grinning darkly, "You remember this place?"

"Yeah. This is Planet Freedom," Sonic replied, "This is…oh…"

"Yep. You remember how our last confrontation ended? It was right here, upon this glacier," Scourge grinned.

"Really?" Hub asked.

"Hub, just be quiet. He's doing a monolog…for the ten millionth time."

"I'll kill you for that…if I wasn't already going to do something much worse," Scourge sinisterly chuckled, "But for now, revenge on killing me."

"What?" Hub exclaimed.

"It was back when I was a hedgehog, much like Scourge here. A few years back in this Zone before me and Scourge came here, the Sonic of this Zone did battle with his own version of Metal Sonic," Sonic X explained, "Scourge told me that this is where we would end it. I win, he'd stop interfering with other Zones. He win, I would help him take over our Zone."

"What? Double-crosser!" Hub barked at Sonic X.

"Knave, please keep going," Caliburn asked as he changed into his Human Form, _'I haven't heard about this before.'_

"As the fight went on, we started breaking various parts of this place, even causing a volcanic eruption on parts of the glacier. Lucky for us, someone had made various tunnels to let the lava flow away and not melt the glacier. Anyways, while we fought, we both used our strongest Chaos Attack at the time and made a large explosion. I thought you had gotten away again when the smoke cleared."

"Well you were wrong, ass!" Scourge growled, "I ended up in the lava! Do you know how it feel? Being burned to death like that?"

Hub cringed. He recalled the last time he ticked off the Magma Dragon-Slayer. Took him weeks of eating darkness to heal himself. Sonic X gulped. He thought Scourge had died of old age or from execution by the Zone Cops. Being killed by lava was actually a surprise for him. Scourge chuckled darkly at the reactions they had.

"Enough talking…Now die!" Scourge roared as he vanished in a green blur.

Sonic X vanished in a blue blur. Scourge appeared on one of the nearby frozen pillars before vanishing again when Sonic X appeared in the same spot. All Hub and Caliburn could see were twin trails of green or blue blurs that collided every now and then.

"Hold on!" Hub called as he jumped into the air…only to fall on his face.

"Why did you do that? Turn into your Dragon Form so we may assist the Knave!" Caliburn ordered.

"I'm trying!" Hub barked as he grunted, trying to transform, only to fart, "Whoops."

"Egads! That is foul!"

"I…I don't get it. Why can't I transform?" Hub pondered.

"Uh, Hub?" Caliburn pondered as he tapped the teen's shoulder.

He pointed up at the fight when he got Hub's attention. The Dragon-Slayer turned to see that Sonic X was now fighting a mechanical, emerald-green dragon with cobalt optics. Hub's jaw dropped in shock at the sight.

"Wow! The guy was right," a voice said, getting Hub and Caliburn's attention.

"You're…!" Caliburn gasped.

* * *

Wulf howled as he phased through the floor, attempting to slash at DaiRyuuseiKiller with his claws. The warrior became intangible and let the claws phase through him, startling the werewolf-like ghost. DaiRyuuseiKiller then let out a powerful wail, unleashing shockwaves of ghostly energy at Wulf. Will jumped over the reversed flying Wulf as his armor shifted into a silver version of Enki. He drew his swords and slashed at DaiRyuuseiKiller.

"Typical," DaiRyuuseiKiller rolled his eyes behind his mask before vanishing, a glowing 'X'-shaped mark forming on various parts of Will's body.

"Wha…?" Will began before his armor was sliced apart with him collapsing with numerous lacerations on his body.

"Next," DaiRyuuseiKiller yawned.

"Damn, he's fast," Will said, bloodied everywhere as he struggled to get up completely.

"Will, you take a rest," Max said. "Viral, Yoko, you two as well. Dai, if you can, try to heal them and anyone else in need of it."

"Right," Dai said, running over to the three.

"Zero," Max said. "You have my permission now."

"No way," Tenshi Zero said, grunting. "I can…"

"Yeah. I know we agreed it was dangerous. And you aren't supposed to do it without X here. But right now, X isn't here. And we need it done now," Max replied.

"Oh, crap," Tomari Axl said, scooting behind Max.

"Heh. Never thought I'd ever get an excuse," Tenshi Zero said. He put his left hand over the symbol and crystal on his chest. "Speed Form!" He twisted the Omega symbol forty five degrees to the right, while the blue crystal began to spin to the left, his armor changing. The wings disappeared, while the crystals on his back slowly moved back to his shoulders, glowing. His armor became almost nonexistent, while his sword became shorter and thinner, while the vents disappeared.

"You wanted a game. Now it's on even ground," Max said, addressing

DaiRyuuseiKiller. _'I hope…'_

"Alright, let's see how your swordplay is now that we're equal in speed," Tenshi Zero said, pulling the sword back, the tip pointing at DaiRyuuseiKiller.

"Max, what did you just do?" Grey asked.

"Forms," Max replied. "Zero's training resulted in a discovery of different forms. This is his speed form, his fastest form. Perhaps even rivaling Sonic X in speed. But X decided that they're a little dangerous to be used whenever convenient."

"Let's go," Tenshi Zero said, disappearing, reappearing behind DaiRyuuseiKiller, who turned to block Tenshi Zero's sword. But by the time his sword was up, Tenshi Zero's sword was hitting him in the back, DaiRyuuseiKiller rolling forward, lessening the blow. He then disappeared as well, Tenshi Zero following him.

"As such, Zero has agreed that either X or myself or whoever is currently leading a mission must deem it necessary for him to change into a form," Max continued. "But he may choose which form is appropriate. And this should give the rest of us some time to figure something out." Max twitched, as if he was about to jump in, but stopped. "Damn. Just missed an opportunity." He turned to those still standing. "While Tenshi Zero entertains him for a bit, we need to figure out where to hit this guy. Hard and fast may be the only option we have." Max turned back, his hand flexing. "Like now!" Max dashed forward, just as Tenshi Zero and DaiRyuuseiKiller reappeared. Max's hand was surrounded by Earth Zone Energy, his fist swinging at DaiRyuuseiKiller's back. But his fist met steel as DaiRyuuseiKiller used his white and black sword to block. The sword began to glow as the Zone Energy seemed to flow into it. "Well…this won't end well."

"No, it won't," DaiRyuuseiKiller said. The sword fired Max's energy right back at him, sending him into the wall behind Ryuu and Meiru.

"Hey, you two," Max said, grunting as he righted himself. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but right now would be a really good time for a heavy hitter."

"Ryuu-kun is still out cold," Meiru replied as an Egyptian eye and hieroglyphics began to appear on her body, glowing in a golden light, while she pulled out her Duel Disk, "But I do have someone. Come forth, Armor of the Tormentor!"

Her body began to glow before her shadow engulfed her. Within the shadow, red eyes pierced through them. The shadows receded to reveal Meiru was now donned in blue, bulky armor with sleek, somewhat demonic wings on her back. Her head wore a blue, multi-crested helmet with a cobalt orb on the center of the forehead while her eyes had become a fierce crimson.

"I've only got one shot with this form and it takes some time to charge," Meiru explained, "I need you to keep him distracted while I get fully charged."

"Will it work?"

"Trust me. I am Obelisk The Tormentor's Duelist while he is the armor you now see," Meiru explained, "When I have enough energy fully charged, it will be on par with his Fist of Fury."  
"Ulp..." Max gulped, recalling a read he had about the Egyptian God Cards, "Okay then." _'I hope she charges quick...' _"Right then. Grey, Ashe, you give Zero a hand. But don't try anything with energy projectiles."

"Got it," they both answered, Grey going into Beast Drive. Grey jumped right into the fray, hooking onto DaiRyuuseiKiller's back, his claws scrabbling at the helmet. Max noticed that Grey's eyes had glazed over and the helmet's eyes were glowing. _'So he's already switched places,' _Max thought. "Axl, got anything yet on that scanner?"

"Perhaps some possible blind spots," Tomari Axl said. "Here, I'll patch it to your HUD."

"Wait, I don't have," Max began, stopping as the visor in his helmet suddenly started to glow on the inside, electronics turning on. "You and Will?"

"And J," Tomari Axl said. "We figured it might be a worthwhile upgrade to your armor."

"But when did you get the helmet?"

"You'll have to talk to that Proctor guy about it. Anyways, face your attention to DaiRyuuseiKiller," Tomari Axl instructed. Max did so and blinked with surprise as small readouts began to appear. "Those red dots are possible blind spots in the armor, while the yellow show some vulnerability. Will played with the software, so any time there's a spot that can be classified as vulnerable and possible blind, it becomes orange in color. The same goes for any other readout."

"Good job," Max nodded. "So, what can you do about those blind spots?"

"Well, since Zero and Gregar are working on it, I've patched into their HUDs as well and sent them the data. Gregar, being Gregar, has apparently decided to go straight for the hardest vulnerable spot that I can currently see, which involves getting the helmet off. Zero's trying to reach the blind spots, but he doesn't want to reveal anymore about his speed form than he needs to."

"Okay…okay, you work on getting a target," Max said. "I'll try to jump in the fray and help, but it's looking somewhat crowded."

"Alright. Ashe, I need you over here," Tomari Axl called, Ashe coming over, "Change into me and I'll patch your HUD into mine."

"Okay, let's see how well this thing works," Max said, jumping at DaiRyuuseiKiller. DaiRyuuseiKiller began to turn towards him, but stopped as Tenshi Zero's blade jabbed at one of the red dots on Max's HUD. _'I'll need to remember to congratulate them on this sometime,'_ Max thought as he hit an orange spot, knocking DaiRyuuseiKiller back. "Axl, you got a spare visor?"

"Yeah," Tomari Axl replied. Max nodded towards Meiru, Tomari Axl nodding back and walking over to Meiru, pulling out a headband with a drop down visor attached to it.

"Gregar, try and hit something you can reach!" Max snapped, Gregar growling.

"Shut up," was the reply. "I'm not letting this bastard off as easy as that if I can help it."

"Come on…Come on…" Meiru grunted as the armor started to bulge a bit, almost as if the 'muscles' it was made of were growing at an exponential rate, "Obelisk-dono, is everything doing well?"

_"Just a few more moments and…Now!" _the armor replied through her mind, the bulging now to the point it was barely visible to see Meiru's face.

"Minna, get back!" Meiru called, "Final Strike!"

"Oh crud…" Max gulped as everyone got out of the way of Meiru's path.

DaiRyuuseiKiller began to move when an inky claw grabbed his legs. A pair of sinister, sickly-green eyes were visible within the shadow outstretching from Ryuu's unconscious form beside Meiru to him. Meiru's right fist was outstretched within the armor as a gold aura roared off her.

"Ejiputogamiken: Kamiwazakurushimeru (Egypt God Fist: Divine Torment)!" Meiru cried out.

She proceeded to unleash a punch at DaiRyuuseiKiller. The armor shattered and unleashed a powerful beam of golden light at DaiRyuuseiKiller, taking form of Obelisk the Tormentor's left fist. On the ground above the cavern, four figures were looking around.

"Tails said they were here," one noted.

"Yeah. But where the hell are they?" another demanded until they saw a pillar of golden light, taken into the form of a giant demonic-yet heavenly-fist ripped through the ground and pierced the sky.

"Over there," the four said in unison before running over.

* * *

Meiru panted as she collapsed, her clothing reduced to rags that still hid the required areas from everyone. Ryuu's shadow receded back to him before Kage emerged from it. He jumped onto Meiru and engulfed her figure, changing into a pitch-black jumpsuit with baby-blue and lime-green markings covering it. She managed to place a hand over Ryuu's left hand before succumbing to unconsciousness. Nearby, everyone conscious poked out from behind one of the upturned stone benches, the unconscious with them.

"…Wow. Remind me to not get her furious enough to do that to me," Tomari Axl gulped.

"Agreed," the others nodded as they got out of their hiding place.

_'That energy she used…I literally felt that an Egyptian God was using that move…' _Max thought,_'But it seems that it's drained her of so much energy that there's only enough to keep her alive, not alive and conscious.'_

A flicker caught Max's attention. Suddenly, a white blur dashed by them all. Multiple gold 'X' markings began to appear all over them.

"Not bad. No wonder she bared the Death Arcana before it was sealed within a card," DaiRyuuseiKiller noted as his black and white sword, now the size of a quill pen, tapped against his helmet's chin.

The 'X's began to glow before releasing multiple explosions. When the explosions ended, nearly everyone had collapsed but Max. Out of all of them, he didn't have any markings put on him.

"Now it is just us. The Boss of this level against the Playing Character," DaiRyuuseiKiller stated, "Hajime."

"And what the…hell…gives…" Max suddenly passed out, hitting the floor hard, his eyes glazed.

"That wasn't very fun at all," DaiRyuuseiKiller said, raising his blade.

"Sorry, but I can't let you keep doing this," a voice said.

The crystal floated out of Max's pocket, a ball of Ultima Energy building before Ultima formed.

"Not sure how this is a game, but it doesn't look like anyone else wants to play."

"Then how about you?" DaiRyuuseiKiller appeared in front of Ultima. But his eyes were widened with surprise behind his red 'X' visor.

"Kid, let me tell you a little secret," Ultima said. His right hand was up, the back of it held against the blade's edge, having stopped it in mid-swing. "The Tao Trio were sparring partners with me. I'm not someone you wanna piss off." Ultima's ear twitched and he smiled. "Lucky you. Looks like you don't have to fight me."

**Cue Soundtrack - Sorairo Days**

"Who-The-Hell-Do-You-Think-You-Are-KICK!" four voices roared before Onii-San, Yuck, Inuyasha, and Cheetor rammed a foot into DaiRyuuseiKiller in the helmet, sending him into the machine.

"Took you long enough!" Ultima complained as DaiRyuuseiKiller stood up, not a scratch upon his form, "Dang…That guy's got some tough armor if there's not a scratch on it."

"Born in humble origins, with a past shrouded in mystery, raised in many worlds, bonds formed that transcend reality and all of its limitations! I am the man who has gone beyond the dreams of many! Whose power can shatter destiny, karma, and fate! I am Onii-San of Team DaiGurren and DaiRyuusei! Just who the hell do you think I am?" Onii-San demanded, his outfit riddled with holes like he'd been through the firing squad.

"Name's Yuck, ugly," the green rabbit smirked.

"Cheetor," said maximal stated.

"I'm Inuyasha, your end," the half-demon smirked as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Allies of the Dragon's Star and the Great Spiral. Team DaiRyuusei!" all four declared in unison as they assumed different poses to the sides and beneath Onii-San, usually reserved for super sentai. The next moment a black and silver smoke bomb went off above Onii-San, a yellow to the left of Cheetor, a red to the right of Inuyasha, and a green to the bottom below Yuck before rounding and forming a spinning galaxy.

**End theme**

"…I hate you, Onii-San," Inuyasha and Yuck stated in unison once the epic theme ended.

"Meh. What can I say? It's still a work in progress," Onii-San replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"That's it. No more super sentai for you," Nazo muttered as he appeared beside his partner.

"Awww. But Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger just came out!" Onii-San argued.

"Will you focus on fighting the guy?" Ultima snapped.

"Fine…Fine…" Onii-San shrugged.

"Spiral Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared.

"Spiral Fist of Fire!" Yuck roared as he released two giant energy fists covered in drills at DaiRyuuseiKiller.

"Spiral Breaker!" Cheetor roared as he fired drills made of energy from his blaster.

"Tengen Toppa Danzaien," Onii-San said casually as he swung his arm at DaiRyuuseiKiller, a phoenix-shaped energy wave made of rainbow-colored spiral energy launching at him as the image of a man in ninja garb emulating a phoenix superimposed himself over Onii-San.

"Hmm…Impressive. You combined your normal attacks with Spiral Energy," DaiRyuuseiKiller smirked as he easily evaded the attacks, though narrowly avoided Onii-San's. "It seems that my time is up for now. So I will leave you this to tell Cera; 'I still say that even though the snow is white, it is still beautiful, Cera.'"

With that, DaiRyuuseiKiller vanished in a swirl of Dark Ultima and Light Ultima. Onii-San scowled at where the opponent once stood. He turned to see the injured and noted that only Dai was uninjured, just in shock over something.

"So who's the girl?" Yuck asked, pointing at Dai.

"That's DaiRyuuseiKnight, Yuck," Onii-San replied as he gently picked her up and put two fingers to his ear, "Yo, Tails? You readin' me, right? …Good! Teleport us please. We've got guys out cold and some in critical condition."

* * *

Sonic X cried out as the dragon's tail slammed into his gut, knocking him through the frozen bridge they were on. The dragon ripped the bridge in two and flew right at Sonic X when Humongasaur stopped him, at his largest size.

"Sorry, but NetNavi isn't on the menu!" Humongasaur growled before delivering a punch in the face of the mechanical dragon.

**-Bastard!- **the dragon roared in a deeper version of Scourge's voice.

"Oi! Give me back my Akuma no Mi!" Hub snapped as he jumped off Humongasaur's head, "Yamiryuu no Tekken (Darkness Dragon's Iron Fist)!"

The fist engulfed in darkness slammed into Scourge's face. Scourge just sneered as he returned the punch with his own, coated in Chaos Energy. Scourge then slammed his head into Humongasaur and fired a point-black laser of Chaos Energy, knocking back the alien.

"Okay…Time to deal with this dragon," Humongasaur growled as he slammed down on his Ultimatrix Symbol, "Ultimate Humongasaur!"

Ultimate Humongasaur grew an additional three feet as his skin turned green. His torso gained bulky, black armor with four spikes emerging in an 'X' formation on the Ultimatrix Symbol, twelve spikes lining the black armor of his torso. A black shell formed on his back with various silver spikes on it. His tail gained a black and silver mace on the end while his fingernails turned into obsidian claws. His head gained a black helmet with horns and spikes emerging from the sides and top. Ultimate Humongasaur's hands transformed into gatling guns and began to fire kinetically unstable bone fragments at Scourge, creating large explosions. Scourge ripped through the smoke and slashed at Ultimate Humongasaur, knocking him back. A sphere of Mana hit Scourge in the eyes, making the mechanical dragon roar in pain. He turned to glare at Gwen, who was standing on a Mana platform with Caliburn, Ruka, and Kevin. Caliburn's chains fell as the ends changed into spikes while Kevin absorbed some of the metal the chains were made of and turned his hands into sledgehammers. He roared as he jumped at Scourge while Caliburn's chains wrapped around the dragon's neck. Kevin's hammers slammed into Scourge's head, knocking him down. Caliburn's chains released the dragon and he quickly changed into Sword Form to let a recovered Sonic X catch him.

"Thanks," Sonic X said as Gwen helped him up via a tendril of Mana.

"Paradox warned us that you were in some sort of trouble, Sonic-Niisan," Ruka replied before looking at the rising Scourge, "Activating Hunter GX: Battle Mode. Maxxor and Chaor attacks Scourge. Rayearth, battle!"

Maxxor and Chaor appeared at her sides with her red, fire-coated wolf Mashin. The wolf howled before firing a concentrated beam of flames. Maxxor and Chaor fired a Symmetry Blast, combining it with the beam of flames. Scourge smirked before changing into his NetNavi Form, letting the attack go over him. His arms gained Nanite lines before they transformed into large blue fists resembling steamrollers. Ultimate Humongasaur reeled a fist back and threw it at Scourge, who simply vanished from sight. His fist made contact with nothing but ice. He cried out in pain as he was sent a mile away by Scourge's fists. The fake Maxxor and Chaor charged at Scourge, who changed his 'steamrollers' into giant black swords. He sliced the two in half with ease before changing them back to normal. They were about to attack again when DaiRyuuseiKiller appeared between them.

"Scourge, we're leaving for the moment," DaiRyuuseiKiller ordered.

"They made you Henshin?" Scourge asked, "Must have been stronger than you thought."

"No. Just wanted to show them the difference in our abilities," DaiRyuuseiKiller replied as he released Cobalon, "TopGaler, we're regrouping."

_"Fine, human," _Cobalon scoffed.

With that, he put a hoof to his face and pushed it off, revealing the face was a mask. A swirl of Dark Ultima and Light Ultima swirled around Cobalon and he transformed. He was a Tupuxuara-mecha the size of a three-storied building that was primarily white with the webbing of its wings, torso, bottom half of its legs minus the feet, and its jaw pitch black. On the sides of its face, the gold crest of its head, parts of the wings, parts of the upper part of the legs, and the claws of its feet were gold. It had scarlet eyes like its master's helmet visor. DaiRyuuseiKiller and Scourge jumped onto the dinosaur's head and they flew off.

"Did he just turn into the Drago Zord?" Kevin sweatdropped before they teleported away, appearing in the Teleportation Room with the ones Sonic X and Hub left behind to fight DaiRyuuseiKiller when Scourge was revived.

"Bro!" Hub gasped as he saw his brother, out cold in Meiru's arms.

"We're going to need a doctor," Onii-San noted as Cyber went over to Sonic X, quickly healing up the various injuries on him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke pondered.

"Onii-San," the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Eggman, and Tails replied before Hub collapsed.

"Hack! C-Can't…! N-Nani…? Cough! Cough!" Hub gasped out as he began to grab the area over his heart with both his hands.

"Oh no…" Onii-San, Lan, Netto, Rockman, and Megaman gasped.

"We need a doctor, STAT!" Onii-San barked as he picked up Hub, "Is there a medical ward here?"

"Y-Yes…" Kassie began.

"Good! Take me to it while someone go and get us a doctor! Hub's having an HBD attack!" Onii-San ordered.

* * *

Mikoto looked through another scroll. It contained various Medical Jutsu and a list of various herbs to help with healing. As he walked along the park's pathways, he nearly heard a yelp after feeling something brush against him. He looked away from his scroll to see Julie on the ground before him, rubbing her rear.

"Julie? Is there something wrong?" Mikoto asked.

"Mikoto-san? Ah! Mikoto-san, tatsukete!" Julie begged, "Tou-san and the others! They're…!"

"Calm down and tell me what happened," Mikoto ordered, getting a bit annoyed with his interruption of reading.

"Uncle Hub…He's having an HBD Attack! And the others, they all got hurt badly! Some are even in critical condition!" Julie exclaimed.

"Heart Bypass Disorder? Take me there at once," Mikoto ordered as he and Julie ran off, the older man following the teen.

* * *

**Me: As the battle against DaiRyuuseiKiller and the revived Scourge ends its first round, Onii-San returns with the missing members of DaiRyuusei. However, Hub has been struck with an attack of HBD. Will he survive? And just who is the man behind White Zero's mask? And just what happened to Hub's Akuma no Mi? Find out, next time.**


	99. RTTZ: Pirate VS Ninjas! Gokai Change!

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor noexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover***

* * *

"Has this happened before?" Onii-San asked.

"N-No. He had small coughing fits at times, b-but nothing like…like…like…" Mirajane sniffled.

"I've got a…!" Julie began as she opened the doors when Mikoto dashed by her.

"Where are the patients?" Mikoto demanded as he went by everyone and into the medical ward to see Hub, coughing, hacking, and wheezing in attempts to breathe.

"Who…is that?" Protoman whispered.

"He bears your crest and the emblem of Blue Flare," Greymon whispered, narrowing his eyes at Mikoto.

"That's Mikoto Aoune-Blaze," Julie replied, "He's a doctor of all trades from what I can guess."

"Now this will hurt, but not as much as your attack," Mikoto said before he jabbed a finger in various areas of Hub's body, making Hub take in a deep breath before passing out, sleeping soundly, "There. I've managed to sedate him and get him over the attack. He'll need to have a small operation in order to get rid of the disorder, but nothing that serious."

"Nothing that serious?" Megaman and Rockman snapped, "We died because of that disorder!"

"Would you mind standing outside the building? The scent of your breath is pungent," Mikoto spoke, making some of the people in the room that were conscious snicker, "Now then; I'll need three bags of white blood cells, three bags of platelets, and five bags of Blood Type -O."

"How'd you know his blood type?" Tails asked.

"I have a gift," Mikoto replied, "Excuse me, but could you stop glaring at me like that?"

Onii-San blinked. He was surprised that this man, not even looking away from Hub, had seen his glare behind his sunglasses. Mikoto reached into his Hammerspace and began to pull out the items.

"Prep him for surgery," Mikoto ordered as he tossed out three Pokeballs, each releasing two Chansey and one Audino.

"Tell me, do you have a room that would be sterile for operations?" Mikoto asked as the three nursing Pokémon quickly went to work.

"Yeah. Will told us it was a good idea to install an operating room just in case," Netto replied, "It's next to this room."

"I see…Very well," Mikoto nodded, "Bliss, Heal, Joy, once you're done prepping him for surgery, take him to the operating room."

"Chansey/Audino!" the trio nodded.

"Now to examine the other patients," Mikoto noted as he released two Audino and a Chansey and went over to Yoko and taped parts of her figure, "You have five broken ribs, a fracture femur, a broke tibia, and a bone in your left leg. Furthermore, you have internal bleeding in your left arm and your right leg. The internal bleeding will be easy."

He held up his left hand as a green glow emanated from it. He began to move his hand an inch above Yoko's internal bleeding areas. He removed it and the glow dissipated.

"There. Also, did she have a problem with the Kiss of Death?"

"Well…yes, but…" J began.

"That's all I needed to hear," Mikoto interrupted.

He proceeded to go around to the others who were in the medical beds. He stopped when he got to Max and Ryuu, a frown on his face. He turned to the others after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, but your friend in the left bed is in a coma," Mikoto explained as he motioned to Max, "Your other friend, though, seems to have been put under a strenuous mind control with his body being forced to go beyond its limits in order to snap out of it."

"Oh no…" Meiru whispered.

"I am not sure how long the first one will be in his coma. Could be days, weeks, even months," Mikoto continued, "The other one, though, has internal bleeding and his heart is strained. He'll require a blood transfusion."

"I'd better go call Rex, then," Ace noted.

"Is he your normal donor?"

"Well, yeah. Rex is an O- like Ryuu."

"Is it filled with something?"

"Yeah. Nanites, just like Ryuu," Yuck replied.

"Nanites? But he doesn't have anything like that in his systems," Mikoto replied with a frown.

"Strange man say what?" Yuck asked.

"Alpha 2, set up an X-Ray machine," Mikoto ordered an Audino before another spoke to him, "Ah. Good. He's ready for surgery."

"I had best examine the surgery," Sasuke noted.

"Wait up," Tails and Eggman added.

"…" Mikoto flicked all three in the forehead, "No."

"Perhaps you did not understand or perhaps I did not clarify," Sasuke frowned as his onyx eyes turned scarlet with charcoal tomoes in each eye, "You are attempting an operation, one for an illness robbing the first life of my elder brother and my elder brother's Zone Double that does not carry a blade nor have animalistic traits. I merely wish to observe the operation in order to see if it could be applicable to our Zone's medical studies."

"…Is this the same as you two?" Mikoto asked.

"Why yes," Dr. Eggman replied, "Even before Tails, myself, and a few others were cytogenetically frozen, we still studied HBD and how to cure it."

"I've been reading some medical books due to a few reasons, and not once have they said anything about treating HBD," Tails added, "I want to see it."

"…Very well then," Mikoto sighed in annoyance.

"Au!" the Audino called out.

"I'm coming, Delta 2," Mikoto said before turning to two Chansey and another Audino, "Alpha 2, Beta 1, Beta 2, follow. Delta 1, Alpha 1, stay here and get me an analysis on each of the wounded conditions."

"Chansey/Audino!" the remaining Chansey saluted and went off.

* * *

"So what do you want?" a man demanded.

The man wore a heavy red coat with gold buttons on either side; under it was a blue undershirt with red highlights and a heavy, golden necklace with the numeral XXXV emblazoned upon it. He also donned blue sailor's pants which were held up with a golden-buckled belt, and jet-black leather boots. His hair was black, short and spiky, and his eyes were sparkling with a light of excitement and caution. White Zero was currently held at gunpoint by four others as the man sat in an elegant chair. One was a man roughly the first man's age. His black hair was done in a shoulder-length ponytail. He wore a blue jacket that was laden with zippers that partially covered a black t-shirt. He also wore white cargo pants, complete with simple grey boots. The next was a female brunette with shoulder-length hair. She wore a striped shirt overlain with a yellow jacket with black checkered pants and brown leather boots, complete with a few rings and a golden locket. The blond-haired man beside her was younger than the two other men, maybe about a graduate of high school. He wore a dark green jacket with elaborate gold markings which hid a plaid green shirt. Along with his gold necktie, he also sported olive-green jeans and white sneakers. The last of them was a girl with her long, black hair ending at her stomach. She wore a pink overcoat; she also donned a white t-shirt with a simple beige blouse and light brown, fur-lined boots. Overall, it seemed she was more conservative when it came to clothing choice.

"I have a clue to obtain the Universe's greatest treasure," White Zero replied, "However; I can only part it to those who can defeat a group of dragon warriors and their current allies."

"Captain Marvelous, I'm not sure if we can trust him…" a small, mechanical, ruby and gold parrot noted, "Remember my prediction? 'Beware the man who hides in white.'"

"…Perhaps. But a clue is a clue," the man replied, "Let him go…for now."

"But, Marvelous…" the blue-wearing man began.

"Joe, do it," Marvelous ordered.

The four looked at one another before Joe lowered his gun. One by one, the other three proceeded to lower their own weapons. White Zero smirked under his helmet. This was actually easier than planned.

"By the way…Just why did you all file a complaint about the Zangyack destroying the curry restaurant you were at?" White Zero asked.

"Kaizoku secret," all five replied, each one using a different tone yet all having annoyance in them.

"Now about the clue?" Marvelous asked.

"You'll need to leave this world for a bit in order to get it," White Zero advised, "Do not worry. I've set up something to protect this world for a bit."

"How long do we have to get the clue?" Marvelous asked.

"One month. That's when the generators go 'poof' and break down, letting the Zangyack Armada out to get the Universe's Greatest Treasure for themselves."

"A month?" the green-wearing man exclaimed, "A-Are you sure? I'm not sure we can…"

"We'll have it by day five," Marvelous interrupted as he stood up, "Now what do we have to do?"

* * *

"The operation is finished," Mikoto said as he walked in, fixing his doctor's coat once more while giving Alpha 1 a bag, a bloody sleeve sticking out of it, "Make sure to burn this and buy another later."

"Chansey!" Alpha 1 saluted as Delta 1 gave him a clipboard with various papers.

"Hmm…Minor bone fractures and broken bones in nearly all of them. Blood transfusions required for nearly half of them. For the ghost over there, we'll need a bit of ectoplasm from a wolf ghost. Alpha 1, get Spiritomb to give you some ectoplasm. Delta 1, Delta 2, Beta 2, prepare the transfusion bags. Alpha 2, prepare some data for the NetNavis that are injured," Mikoto ordered before looking at the scowling Viral as he stared out a window, "It seems you are the only one that has not been injured."

"I am an immortal," Viral snorted.

"Of course. Beta 1, take out all the women and give them an exam, especially those larger than a B-Cup. We don't want to risk breast cancer now," Mikoto advised as Beta 1 pushed all the women, except for those in beds, out and into another room, "Luckily, I made sure each of my nurses know Strength to deal with the injured."

"Ano…" Meiru began as she started to get up, making Mikoto walk over to her and pushing her down gently.

"Careful now. Your muscular system is strained badly. You'll need to spend a day resting and then a week in trying to make it so you don't crush anyone."

"Nani?"

"When your muscular system is repaired, you'll have a higher level of strength in which you will need to learn control over."

"What do you mean you don't have Kamen Rider or Super Sentai in this Zone for neither TV nor real life?" Onii-San's voice reverberated from the rec room.

"My…that man in black is…strange, at best," Mikoto chuckled, a sweatdrop on his head.

"Uncle Onii-San is always like that, Mikoto-san. A-Arigatou," Dai noted.

"I am a doctor. I made a vow to help any that are injured," Mikoto replied before more Chansey and Audino rushed in along with a few more doctors and nurses, "I've informed the hospital about the conditions of many of you. Those of you that are currently in critical condition will be sent to the hospital for operations. The rest of you will be looked over by myself until it is time for the operations on those with a critical condition."

* * *

"Amazing…" the girl with long, black hair awed.

"I'm surprised how he was able to teleport the GokaiGalleon here. Wherever here is," the other female noted.

"Agh…Luka, how can you be surprised by that?" Doc yelped with a shiver, "What if he was the one in white we couldn't trust?"

"It depends," the girl in yellow replied as she looked around, "Huh…Seems we're not standing out, actually."

"What do you mean, Luka?" Doc asked before seeing a Mobian snake walk by, "…I see your point…I wanna go back to the ship…"

"Food first, ship later," Marvelous replied as he stopped before a restaurant, "Hmm…'Beamer's?' Sounds interesting."

"Who would be such a baka to name a store this?" Luka frowned, "Better hope it isn't expensive."

"You and your money…" the man in blue muttered in annoyance.

"Captain, we don't have any of this planet's currency! What are you going to do?" Doc asked as he followed Marvelous.

"Read the sign. 'We accept all forms of currency. Yen, Rings, and Zenny are preferred. Cash, Check, and Credit Card are accepted,'" Marvelous replied as he pointed at a sign in the window.

"Ahim, a little help? Please?" Doc asked.

"Actually, I'm hungry, too," the girl with long hair replied.

"Doc, just give it up," the man in blue stated.

"Joe-san…" Doc began before the others followed Marvelous into the restaurant, "M-Matte!"

"Hello and welcome to Beamer's! How can I help you?" Rayne asked, doing her best to stay chipper for her job.

"Hmm…What is this 'Curry River Pizza?'" Marvelous asked.

"It is a pizza topped with the finest curry you could have. It comes from a river that is literally made of curry so delicious, that it will make your saliva taste like it for a day," Rayne explained.

"I'll try one."

"Okay. The rest of you?"

"A Galara Gator Meat Pizza with some Dessert Cola," Joe replied.

"A vegetarian pizza, please, along with some sweet tea," Ahim smiled.

"Would you like it to have a Vegetable Sky vegetarian Pizza or a regular vegetarian pizza?" Rayne asked.

"Can I have it half and half?"

"But of course!"

"Then a half and half, please."

"Very well, then. But be careful of vegetables of Vegetable Sky. They're on a higher sense of purity than normal vegetables."

"The cheapest pizza you have along with the cheapest drink you have," Luka ordered.

"Okay. So a pizza made out of cardboard and a thimble of water."

"…I'll just take a plain cheese pizza with a coke, then," Luka sweatdropped.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Uh um…" Doc gulped as he looked at the menu, "Century Soup?"

"Century Soup? Okay! Yo, Komatsu, we've got a Century Soup!" Rayne called to the kitchen.

"Hai!"

"Matte…" Luka began as she looked at the soups, "Doc! That's the most expensive soup they have!"

"G-Gomen…" Doc began until he felt something on his lap, "Eh?"

"You know…If you have a coupon, the Century Soup is half off with the order of four pizzas," Rayne tapped her chin as Doc pulled out what was on his lap; a coupon.

"I-Is this it?" Doc asked.

"Hai!" Rayne grinned as she took it from Doc, "Your orders will be ready soon."

"She seemed too nice," Joe frowned.

"But it was sweet of her to do that for Doc," Ahim smiled softly.

"She looks worried about something," Luka added, "She probably knows we're pirates. Now then…Doc! How could you order that?"

"So, how do we obtain this device?" Joe asked as Doc was copped on the head by Luka.

"I dunno, my head won't work if I don't eat," Marvelous replied.

"Sorry for the wait. Here are your orders," Rayne grinned as she delivered the pizzas with swift maneuvers while Komatsu gently placed the Century Soup before Doc.

"Eat up!" Komatsu grinned.

"It has an aurora…" Ahim awed as Doc took a spoonful and put it into his mouth, resulting in a goofy face.

"Oi. Why are you doing that?" Joe demanded.

"It's so good…" Doc replied.

"It's on the menu. See?" Rayne asked as she held one up.

"'Warning: Century Soup will cause anyone who eats it to grin uncontrollably. May cause others to laugh at the eater,'" Doc read as Ahim giggled.

"Oh, please. Not everyone could be affected by this stuff," Joe said as he took a spoon and drank some of the soup, resulting in his goofy grin and earning laughs from Doc, "Oi. What is with you?"

"You've got the grin," Rayne laughed before she and Komatsu walked off to deal with more customers, "And ma'am? Just in case, the bathrooms are over there."

"Nani?" Ahim tilted her head.

"Man…This is weird…" Luka muttered, "I've never heard of a soup that gives you such a silly grin before."

"But the soup is so good…" Doc drooled as he ate more of his meal.

"So…All we have to do is find this…EnergyCellular and steal it, correct?" Luka asked.

"That's what that man, White Zero, told us," Marvelous replied as he bit into his pizza, "This is good."

Nearby, Rayne and Komatsu gulped. They had just heard what the five had been talking about as they were serving another Century Soup to a rich family of three. They gave each other a look and nodded. They needed to get to the others or at least contact them about this.

* * *

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

-For the last time, yes!- Rayne groaned –Honestly, you're just like the Naru-kun in my Zone!-

-Please, Naruto-san, tell the others about this problem- Komatsu bowed.

"Okay, okay…" Naruto sighed before hanging up the video phone.

He walked away from Onii-San and Nazo having a heated argument with J and Tenshi Zero about swords. He walked towards the medical room and went in. He noted that everyone but Dai was sleeping. The girl from the Nevermore was simply reading a manga.

"Uh, Dai?"

"Yes, Uncle Naruto?"

"Um…Can others hold the EnergyCellular?"

"Not unless they want the repercussions," Dai replied as she looked over at Ryuu with a few blood bags connected to him.

"Well, Rayne and Komatsu just called and said a group of five people were talking about the EnergyCellular and White Zero," Naruto replied when he was slammed into a wall by DaiRyuuseiKnight grasping his neck.

"White Zero? Tell me everything," DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered.

"C-can't…b-breathe…" Naruto choked out.

* * *

"I haven't laughed that hard in years," Luka said as the five walked through the park.

"I haven't eaten anything like that in ever," Doc added.

"Never get that ever again," Joe scowled when Marvelous stopped, "Captain?"

"If you're following us, then show yourself," Marvelous ordered before Naruto, Sasuke, Netto, Rockman, Shinobi, and Kyuubi emerged from a tree.

"We're not letting you get the EnergyCellular," Naruto declared.

"So…you six know where it is," Marvelous noted.

"Naruto, you idiot…" Shinobi muttered.

"Look who's talkin, pal!" Naruto barked.

"Hand it over," Marvelous ordered.

"No way!" Rockman replied, "You want the EnergyCellular…"

"Then you're going to have to beat us!" Netto finished.

"Nani? F-Fight you six?" Doc gulped, earning a hand to the back of his head from Marvelous.

"If it is a fight they want, then we'll give it to them. That is the way of the pirate, after all," Marvelous replied as he took out a red figurine resembling a pirate.

The other four followed his lead, each one pulling out either a blue, pink, yellow, or green version of Marvelous's figurine. The lower half of the figurines flipped upwards to reveal a key. All of them brought out a cell phone in their right hands, mostly colored in black with red highlights. Opening them revealed a sort of silver shape acting as the earpiece and phone screen. The bottom had the standard keypad and a strange hole above it.

"Gokai Change!" the five declared.

"Heroic Change?" Kyuubi translated.

-Goooooo…Kaiger!- a voice from the five cellphones declared.

Holding the keys out in front of them, the five then inserted them into the strange hole. Twisting the keys in the hole, the top split apart so that it resembled a pair of crossed cutlasses and a key symbol; the cross lit up in their respective colors as they thrust the devices outwards. Three 'X's and a 'V' emerged from the cell phone-like devices. When the first 'X' hit, the pirate symbol appeared on the now black leotard everyone was inexplicably wearing. The second 'X' created a jacket; the third 'X' became a face-covering helmet, and the 'V' created a second pirate symbol, this time located on the pirate-hat-like protrusion on their helmets.

"GokaiRed!" Marvelous cried, striking a cool pose.

"GokaiBlue!" Joe announced, placing his thumb and forefinger on his helmet.

"GokaiYellow!" Luka shouted, placing her right elbow over her left hand.

"GokaiGreen!" Doc bellowed, placing his hands on his hips in a very ridiculous pose.

"GokaiPink!" Ahim yelled, performing a short little bow.

"Kaizoku Sentai..." GokaiRed began as he and the team struck a joint pose.

"…Gokaiger!" they all finished.

"Gokaiger? Wasn't Onii-San complaining about them not being a series here?" Shinobi asked as the five each took out maroon, black, and gold ornate guns and cutlasses.

"It's gonna get rough," GokaiRed stated before firing at the six.

With that, the five charged at the shinobi. Naruto crossed his pointer and index fingers in a cross.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto roared as he made 100 of himself.

"He just cloned himself!" GokaiGreen yelped.

"That means a better fight," GokaiBlue stated as he took GokaiGreen's cutlass and gave him his blaster.

GokaiPink gave GokaiYellow her cutlass and was given GokaiYellow's blaster in return. GokaiYellow began to throw the blades all around, using a special cable in the hilts to bring them back to her, almost acting like she was using two deadly yo-yos. GokaiBlue easily evaded the kunai and shuriken the clones threw and sliced each of them with ease, dispelling them in plumes of smoke. Nearby, GokaiGreen and GokaiPink were back to back and firing at all the clones, dispelling them each. Nearby, GokaiRed was easily taking down the opposition with his cutlass and blaster. He jumped over a set of clones and mowed them down with a single shot each. Within minutes the five had mowed down the bushins and left just the six ninjas before them.

"That won't work," GokaiRed stated before shooting a tree, making the real six jump out and let the other six dispel.

"That red guy's good," Naruto scowled, "Take it up a level?"

"Hai," the other five nodded.

"CrossFusion!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Netto declared, fusing with their NetNavis to gain their outfits, armor, and animal appendages in the case of Rockman and Kyuubi.

"Kuchiyoshi no Jutsu!" the trio declared as they made their left thumbs bleed and put them on the floor.

Three plumes of smoke erupted before them. The smoke wafted to reveal a wolf resembling Silverbolt, a red T-Rex, and a crimson version of Kyuubi. The five pirates stepped back at the sight.

"Did you just see that?" GokaiGreen asked.

"These ninja surprise me more and more," GokaiYellow noted.

"Combined Henge!" the three ninja declared.

The trio were engulfed in plumes of smoke. The smoke dissipated to reveal they were in new armor. CF Kyuubi resembled a silver knight with a blade of lightning and a blue-tinted visor over his face. CF Shinobi donned bulky red armor resembling a T-Rex with a metal T-Rex head for a left hand. CF Rockman gained green ninja-themed armor with green wings on his back and a pair of katana.

"Zerker Kyuubi."

"Saurian Shinobi."

"Shinobi Rockman."

"Enough! I'm tired of these guys showing us new stuff," GokaiYellow complained.

"Should we try that thing with our Mobirates?" GokaiRed offered.

"That?" GokaiBlue repeated.

"That!" GokaiGreen grinned under his helmet.

"Yeah," GokaiYellow nodded.

"It's a good idea," GokaiPink agreed.

"Heh," GokaiRed let out before pressing a button on his golden belt buckle; a hidden revolving door revealed another red figurine, which looked like a strange jumpsuit with a ninja theme to it.

The other four quickly preformed the same motion. However, GokaiPink and GokaiGreen took out a crimson and cobalt version respectively. They each pulled out their Mobirate and flipped the lower half up to reveal the key.

"Gokai Change!" the five declared as they inserted the keys into the devices once more.

-Hurriiii…Caneger!-

A swirl of wind engulfed the five before parting, revealing five new outfits. GokaiPink now wore a crimson jumpsuit with the lower half of the arms being iron mesh with crimson gloves. The lower half of her body had a crimson skirt and skin-tight black jumpsuit. She had a strange white symbol on her torso. Her face was covered in a crimson helmet with gold adornments resembling a beetle. The other five were the same, but in their respective colors while only GokaiYellow had a skirt like GokaiPink. The three ninjas felt their eyes twitching in unison with their summons and NetNavis.

"They're dead!" the trio barked as they charged at one another.

"Super Ninja Art! Kage no Mai (Shadow Dance)!" the Hurricaneger declared.

Instantly, they were surrounded by a folding door of various dark colors. From the outside, one could see the shadows of CF Zerker Kyuubi, CF Shinobi Rockman, and CF Saurian Shinobi. One by one, shadows of the Hurricanegers went by them, making the trio cry out. Soon, the folding doors vanished to show that the trio was sent flying into a tree, knocking it over and splintering it as the Hurricanegers changed back into the Gokaigers. The trio vanished in plumes of smoke, revealing broken and sliced logs.

"Nani?" GokaiYellow gasped before being hit with a stream of flames from CF Saurian Shinobi's T-Rex head.

"Luka!" GokaiGreen gasped before being slashed at by CF Shinobi along with GokaiPink.

"You…" GokaiRed began when a yellow flash struck him, knocking him into a set of trees while sparking with electricity.

"Now there's just one," CF Shinobi Rockman grinned.

"Joe!" the Gokaigers shouted as they tossed their swords to GokaiBlue.

"Gotōryū!" GokaiBlue declared as he grasped all five blades in his hands, three in one and two in the other.

"Aw great…" CF Shinobi Rockman muttered, "A guy who reminds me of Sonic X-san's Zoro-Soul."

"Oi. Let's make this fair. No techniques other than what we have on us right now. No ninja tricks or pirate tricks," GokaiBlue proposed.

"Really? You are outmatched in terms of numbers and possibly power," CF Saurian Shinobi smirked, "Are you sure you want that?"

"Of course," GokaiBlue replied.

With that, he charged at CF Zerker Kyuubi. CF Zerker Kyuubi swung his blade of lightning, colliding with GokaiBlue's three sword in his left hand. A blue afterimage got him and sliced up a part of his shoulder armor in two spots. GokaiBlue jumped over him and parried CF Shinobi Rockman's katana. GokaiBlue spun and made a small, blue tornado that sliced CF Shinobi Rockman multiple times. GokaiBlue ducked under the chomp-attempt by CF Saurian Shinobi before kicking him in the face. He jumped away from the four as five pipes with a key slot emerged from the swords. He tapped his belt once more and released five different, blue figurines. Each one flipped up to reveal a key before landing into one of the slots.

-Fiiiinal Wave!- the swords declared, their voice resembling the Mobirates' voice, as GokaiBlue crossed his five blades before the trio.

"Gotōryū…Burū Surasshu!" GokaiBlue declared.

His blades erupted in flames resembling blue water. With that, he unleashed a flurry of slashes. The slashes instantly transformed into five, blue warriors. One was the Hurricaneger in blue, but was a female. Another was a man in blue and white with a black shark design on the sides of his helmets. One had a blue, samurai-theme with a gold and silver katana with a disk on the guard/hilt. One was a female in a blue, magician-themed outfit. The last one was blue and white-wearing male with black jagged markings on the torso with a silver sword. Each one delivered a powerful slash.

-Goseiger! Shinkenger! Magiranger! Hurricaneger! Gingaman!-

GokaiBlue spun in the air towards the three, his five blades glowing. He swung his two blades before his three blades. The five blades hit their mark and released a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal a pile of burnt, diced logs.

"Eh?"

"Spiral Warrior Technique: Ninja's Imitation," CF Shinobi Rockman said with his katana at GokaiBlue's neck.

"Spiral Warriors use their Spiral Energy to replicate Ninja techniques," CF Saurian Shinobi explained with a kunai to GokaiYellow's neck and his T-Rex head over her heart.

"Technically, it isn't using Ninja stuff," CF Zerker Kyuubi grinned as he had a kunai in his nine tails and his sword aimed at a vital point on the remaining Gokaigers.

"Huh…Smart move," GokaiRed noted before ducking under the CrossFusion fox's tails and blade and inserted another key into his device, "Gokai Change!"

-Shiiiin…kenger!-

CF Zerker Kyuubi jumped back from a red version of the samurai warrior's blade. Naruto managed to note that the helmet's visor resembled the kanji for 'Fire,' much like the blue samurai's mask had the kanji for 'Water.' The freed GokaiPink and GokaiGreen preformed the same change, this time becoming a pink and green version of the samurais with GokaiPink having the kanji for 'Heaven' and GokaiGreen having the kanji for 'Wood.' The two got CF Saurian Shinobi away from GokaiYellow and let her change into the form as well, gaining the kanji for 'Earth.' GokaiRed slashed at CF Shinobi Rockman and made him get away from GokaiBlue, letting him turn into the blue samurai.

"ShinkenRed! Captain Marvelous!"

"The same, but blue! Joe Gibken!"

"The same, but pink! Ahim de Famille!"

"The same, but green! Don Dogoier!"

"The same, but yellow! Luka Millfy!"

"The samurai task force authorized by Providence."

"Samurai Sentai Shinkenger!" the five declared as they posed with their katana out, "Going forth!"

"Samurai now?" Shinobi groaned, "Damn samurai! Go back to your shogun asses and fuck him!"

"Really, Shinobi…" Kyuubi scowled.

"What? You know I hate samurai!" Shinobi barked.

"Enough!" CF Shinobi Rockman and Rockman barked.

"We've got five opponents right now. No time for arguments and scolding!" Rockman ordered.

"Hai!" CF Zerker Kyuubi saluted.

"Let's go!" the trio declared as they charged.

"Go!" the Samurai declared as they ran at the Shinobi.

Nearby, Onii-San munched on some popcorn while wearing a pirate hat. Nearby, Nazo sighed, having been forced to dress up as a parrot and float over Onii-San's right shoulder.

"Shouldn't we be…?" Nazo began before Onii-San shushed him.

"I'm watching my show," Onii-San stated before grinning at the fight, "Go, Gokaigers."

"Onii-San, you're rooting for the wrong side!" Nazo snapped, earning another shush from Onii-San.

* * *

"Let's try it now," Taiki said.

"Hai. MetalGreymon! Shoutmon X3! DigiXros!" Chaud declared.

"DigiXros!" the two compiled Digimon declared before splitting back into their original components with Mailbirdramon changing into Protoman.

"Not again…" Dorulumon sighed.

"What are we doing wrong?" Shoutmon screamed.

"I say letting you be the base," Greymon growled.

"What was that?" Shoutmon snapped.

"You heard me…" Greymon growled as the two got into each other's face.

"Do you think it's because of how those two keep at it?" Taiki laughed awkwardly.

"Most likely…" Chaud sighed, "I didn't want it to end up like this, too…Kevin, now!"

The two Digimon were startled when Kevin, covered in sea stone, landed before them. He grabbed their opposite arms and brought them together. Within a second, their arms were attached to each other's arm by Sea Stone.

"What's going on?" Shoutmon and Greymon demanded.

"Until you two work together, we're keeping you two like this," Chaud replied.

"Hai. When you DigiXros, you also Xros your hearts. If those hearts aren't linked up, then the DigiXros will fail is our guess," Taiki added before everyone but Shoutmon and Greymon left, "Ja ne, you two!"

"Wait!" Greymon screamed, "I don't want to be stuck with a pipsqueak!"

"Pipsqueak? Well I don't want to be stuck with a stupid fossil!"

"Fossil? I'll kill you for that!"

"It's go time, ass!"

* * *

The sun began to set in the west as the Gokaigers and the Shinobi were all on the ruined remains of the ground. All eleven of them were panting, sweaty, and exhausted. And that was saying something for Naruto's stamina.

"Do ya…give up?" Shinobi panted.

"…Iie…Baka…" Marvelous replied.

"Damn…And I thought…You'd never…get tired…" Luka panted.

"Same…here…" Naruto groaned.

"Aw man…" Onii-San groaned as he and Nazo hopped out of the tree, "The show's over."

"What…took ya…so…fuckin' long?" Naruto snapped.

"I was watching my show," Onii-San replied before holding up an autograph book and pen ,"Now if you need me, I need to get the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger autographs."

"Baka!" Shinobi snapped before collapsing, "Oi…My whole body aches."

"Which is fine for me," a voice said before Scourge appeared with a sinister grin, "Sorry 'bout this…Not! Scourge Scar!" he shouted as he waved his left hand and released a shockwave made of green energy at the group.

"To quote an old enemy..." Onii-San said as he held his hand out in front of him, "Spatial Magic: Independent Cube!" The next moment a prison of translucent green glass covered in geometric-looking tattoo-like marks on all sides suddenly enveloping the attack entirely. "Seems you got double-crossed by your employer," Onii-San said as he looked at the five pirates before grinning, the attack's duration suddenly ending inside the 'Independent Cube', filling it to the brim with smoke before the cube disappeared. "On another note. Ninpou: Enmaku!" he cried as he suddenly threw his head forward, spewing a thick black smokescreen at the green former-hedgehog from his mouth that completely obscured his view.

Scourge roared as he erupted from it in his Dragon Form. He skidded to a halt when he saw everyone was gone. In their place was a post in the ground with a note on it.

"What the hell?" he demanded as he looked at the note. "This message will self-destruct in five seconds from the time you look at it? Yeah ri-"

**BOOM!**

The next moment the paper exploded in his face, covering him with soot and sending all his clothes askew. In a fit of rage he tore the remains of the paper into little pieces, stomping it into the ground before completely incinerating the remains.

"Just you wait Onii-San! I'll rip you in two for this insult!" he cried into the heavens. "JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!"

* * *

"Now you have me looking at pirates?" Mikoto asked, actually able to not sweatdrop, as he bandaged one of the injuries Marvelous had, "I'm charging double."

"But you said this was on the house," Julie sweatdropped.

"...Aw crud..." Mikoto muttered under his breath, earning a giggle from Dai.

"Oi…Why did you do this?" Marvelous asked.

"Why? Well, I'm a big fan of you five," Onii-San replied, "And two: Do you really need a reason to help others in need?"

Marvelous, Luka, and Joe tilted their heads. Marvelous chuckled after a few moments, shaking his head.

"That's why?" Marvelous pondered, "Weird to admit."

"Don't get up," Mikoto ordered as he flicked a popsicle stick embedded into the wall above Joe's head, "You've suffered three broken ribs and a fractured tibia. You're bedridden until otherwise."

"You're evil…" Joe muttered.

"Of course. All doctors are evil in their patients' opinions."

"You wanted the EnergyCellular, hai?" Dai asked as she walked over to Marvelous, holding out the EnergyCellular to him, "Try it."

Marvelous looked up at Dai and then the EnergyCellular. He reached towards the device and grasped it. However, his hand simply went through it. Dai then poked Marvelous with it as he tried again.

"I can't touch it."

"Only Dai-chan can, Marvelous-san," Meiru replied in her medical bed, "Mikoto-san, can I get out of this bed yet?"

"Iie. You need to stay in bed until tomorrow morning. Then, you'll spend some time in trying to deal with your muscles. You strained nearly eighty percent of your muscular system beyond the limits even a superhuman could with whatever you used recently. It will take the rest of today and tonight to heal it, but then your muscular system will remain the same in appearance, but you will either gain a higher level of strength or become unable to even push a feather without using a load of energy. Just what did you do to get yourself into this situation?"

"Well…It's a secret," Meiru replied.

"Very well then. Also, there were faint scars of what seemed like four sword strikes to your back, directly upon your spinal cord. I am not sure how long you've had those, but if you had truly been hit there, then there may be a chance that your other predicament will result in permanent paralysis of your lower body."

Meiru paled at the news. She looked down at her legs and unconsciously squeezed the blanket over them. Mikoto tapped the fists gently, making them flex out immediately.

"Please do not do that. Your hands may stay in that position if they are not in a relaxed position. You don't want more problems like that. Now then…" he turned to Alpha-1, "…Where is my blood transfusion for the Dragon Half-Breeds?"

"Chansey! Chansey!"

"Hm? The white one's awake?" Mikoto pondered before Alpha 2 screamed, "Hm?"

Ryuu skidded along the linoleum floor as Alpha 2 chased him. He dashed along the floor on all fours while evading the six Pokemon nurses. He jumped on Doc and then jumped over to beside Meiru's medical bed. He whimpered as he looked at Meiru.

"Ryuu-kun?" Meiru pondered.

"Hmm…" Mikoto walked over to Ryuu and tapped his forehead, earning a growl and attempt to chomp Mikoto's finger from Ryuu, "196 degrees Fahrenheit…His temperature and pulse are normal for a dragon half-breed. However, it would appear that his mind has yet to completely repair itself, making him stay in a feral state."

Ryuu whined a little as he nuzzled Meiru's face softly. Meiru returned the nuzzle as best she could with her condition.

"Careful, Ms. Sakurai, you're still recovering," Mikoto advised, earning a confused look and tilted head from Ryuu, "Her body is in much pain right now. Don't be too rough with her if you plan on staying beside her. If you do, it will end very badly with her. Possibly with her living the rest of her life in that bed."

Ryuu yelped in fear. He quickly turned to Meiru in a mix of worry and fear. Nearby, Ahim giggled.

"He sure does love you, Ms. Sakurai," Ahim noted.

"Hai. As I do him," Meiru replied, tearing up a bit as she looked at Ryuu, who was sitting on all fours on a chair Mikoto had brought over for him.

"All of you, he is allowed to stay at her side. If he tries anything, use Hypnosis or Sing on him," Mikoto ordered, earning a salute from the six nursing Pokémon, "I'll need to check up on the others now. Take care."

Ryuu stayed on his seat and gently nuzzled Meiru softly, earning a small kiss from her. This earned her a wallop on the head from Beta 2. He snorted at Beta 2 before resting his head on the side of the bed.

"Captain, what do we do now?" Doc whispered, he and Ahim the only two not in beds.

"Since we don't have a deal anymore, we might as well deal with it our way," Marvelous replied as he got up, "Minna, we're getting back at them."

"Eh?" Ahim and Doc exclaimed.

"Chansey!" the three nursing Pokemon exclaimed as they attempted to block them from leaving their beds.

"Gokai Change," Marvelous stated.

-Maaaagi…Ranger!-

A gold seal appeared above him. It went over his form before he changed. He now wore a red jumpsuit with black and gold designs on it. His helmet resembled a phoenix with a black visor over his face. He took out a short staff with silver attachments before waving it. The five pirates then teleported away.

"…They sure know how to make an exit," Naruto noted in a nearby chair.

"Ninja could do a better exit than that," Shinobi snorted.

"And there goes his problem with pirates he knows nothing about…" Sasuke sighed.

"Aw man…I forgot to ask to see GokaiOh!" Onii-San complained. "Heck, I would've even settled for the Gokai Galleon."

"You'll get another chance," Nazo rolled his eyes, _'Hopefully not.'_

* * *

"They were a good challenge," Joe noted.

"Hai. Especially the one with the nine tails," Marvelous nodded.

-See? I told you not to trust the man in white!-

"Gomen, Navi," Ahim apologized.

"Just get us back to Earth, bird."

-I told you not to call me that, Captain!-

"Ano...You think we could come back in a month? To go for a wedding?" Ahim asked, holding up an envelope adressed to the whole crew from Sonic X and Roll.

* * *

**Me: With White Zero up to his tricks again, the two teams may have gained an ally with Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. But a few questions remain. Why does White Zero want the EnergyCellular? Just where did he come from? Why did he revive Scourge as a NetNavi? Will Ryuu be able to act like his old self again? Will Captain Marvelous ever stop calling Navi 'bird?' And will Onii-San ever get to see the Gokai Galleon or GokaiOh? Find out, maybe, next time.**


	100. RTTZ: Recovery Period and Chaotic Match

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor noexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover***

* * *

"Good morning," Mikoto greeted as he walked in, seeing nearly everyone but Meiru and the comatose Max were up and nearly healed, Ryuu drinking a bit of water Delta 1 gave him, "I see my nurses have been using Recover and Refresh on all of you."

"They were really nice about it, too," Yoko replied before Mikoto checked up on all of them.

"Nearly all of you are at full health. I will allow you to go out. But if you feel tired, in pain, or feel something wrong with yourselves, make sure you get immediate bed rest," Mikoto ordered.

"Hai," Simon nodded.

"Now then…" Mikoto began before seeing Ryuu sleeping at Meiru's side, her arms around his neck as she slept into him, "Alpha 1, Wake-Up Slap."

"Gah!" Meiru screamed as Alpha 1's hand whacked the bedside, getting Ryuu to snarl at the nurse.

"Catch," Mikoto ordered as he tossed a sphere of crimson metal at Meiru.

Meiru caught the sphere and everyone flinched at the sound of metal grinding. They looked at her to see Meiru open up her hand with the caught sphere. What was once a sphere was just a crumpled up piece of scrap.

"Not bad. That was Crimson Digizoid, the strongest of the Digizoids," Mikoto explained, "If you were able to do that to it, then it seems the first aftereffect of your recovery was correct. You will need to learn how to control your newfound strength."

"Um…Will I…?" Meiru began before Mikoto rose the bedsheets to let him see her legs and pressed on each one.

"You're good," Mikoto replied before ducking a swing from Ryuu, "I know, I know. Keep away from your mate."

Ryuu growled at Mikoto with a nod before going back to Meiru's side. He nuzzled into her with some licks on her neck and cheek every now and then. Meiru giggled before patting his head, making it go through the bed.

"Oops…Sorry, Ryuu-kun…" Meiru apologized, blushing with embarrassment.

"Honestly…" Mikoto muttered as Ryuu pulled his head out, actually unscathed by the attack, _'Is his body getting stronger?' _"We're going to be working on that strength control in a few hours. Until then, go to your bedroom to rest. Also, make sure he eats this pill with a cup of water in private. It will help with the mental strain, letting him get control back quicker, however…it's best for the private part."

Meiru blinked as she was handed a white and blue pill. She looked over at Ryuu as he sniffed it. She looked at the pill once more before offering it to Ryuu when Mikoto stopped them.

"I said 'private,' Ms. Sakurai."

"Oh, right. Gomen nassai, Mikoto-san," Meiru apologized.

"Oh, that reminds me. Two men are here to deliver you to your room. Something about a 'favor from Lord Shiba,'" Mikoto explained.

Two figures in black ninja outfits with black cloth over their faces ran in. They picked up Meiru and took her out. Within seconds, Ryuu roared before giving chase.

"Um…What was in that pill?" Will asked.

"Special nanobots that target the brain's electrical system in order to stimulate intelligence. However, it had to require an aphrodisiac and a few nanobots that will make him produce only sterile sperm for six months," Mikoto replied, "We do not want to have any accidental pregnancies while they're recovering from their injuries."

"Ah…What?" Will exclaimed.

"His circulatory systems needs to go at a required pace in order for the nanobots to get to the brain. The research I preformed came to the conclusion that it required for the subject to be in the middle of sexual intercourse, at the point of orgasm," Mikoto explained as Onii-San walked in.

"Why did I see two Kuroko-san from the Shiba Clan carrying off Maylu with a feral Lan chasing them?" Onii-San asked.

"They're called 'Meiru' and 'Ryuu' while we're here, Onii-san," Nazo sighed, "That's the fifth time I had to remind you. Penalty Game."

"Oh no…You keep your damn paintbrush away from my face!" Onii-San snapped as he ran out.

"Hey, Nazo, about our bet…" Will began when Nazo put his cloak on him, revealing a red fire-based Denpa Lifeform. "Uh…" he said as he tried to take it off, only for his hands to pass through the lapels, though it stayed on him.

"You said I had to eat my cape. You never said where I could eat it. Start running, pretty boy!" Nazo declared as he whipped out a fork and knife, sparks arcing off of them as he increased his pace.

"Oh Latias!" Will yelped as he ran out.

"OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Nazo growled as he suddenly turned into Nazo: Frenzy, like Sonic did with the Purple Wisps. However this time he was flying, and the spittle flying everywhere began melting into what it touched.

"I don't wanna be eaten!" Will cried as he tried in vain to remove the cloak, only for his hands to keep passing through it.

* * *

Tom took a sip of his soda as he watched another Match with Peyton, Kaz, and Sarah. He frowned a little when he recalled that nearly the majority of all four tribes had just vanished. Those who were left had told him that the four Tribes had gone off to war against the 'Absolute Hunters.' He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Huh? Ruka?" Tom pondered.

"Whoa! Chica, you went from little to tall quick!" Peyton exclaimed as he banged fists with her.

"Now that was bad, even for you, Peyton-san," Ruka giggled.

"It's been a few months. How is everything?" Kaz asked.

"Well, Sonic-niisan and Roll-neechan just had a pair of twins," Ruka smiled as she held up her Hunter GX's screen to show a picture of the four, "See? The boy is Volt and the girl is Jazz."

"Wait. I thought that Sonic was a hedgehog."

"He evolved," Ruka replied.

"Evolved?" Kaz repeated, "Did he use Mugic?"

"I'm…I don't know how, but he evolved. He now goes by DaiRyuusei Megaman X," Ruka explained as the screen changed to show a card scan of Sonic X, resting under a tree while the wind seemed to be making look like he was changing into a hedgehog.

"Holy…His speed, wisdom, and power are stronger than before!" Peyton exclaimed.

"You wanna trade?" Kaz offered.

"Kaz, you know there aren't many good scans nowadays," Sarah said, "Not since a lot of the Creatures up and left Perim for some sort of intergalactic battle!"

"Against the Absolute Hunters, right?" Ruka asked, getting their attention, "Guess I'm going to have to go into a _lot _of detail, huh?"

"Yep," Tom nodded.

"Okay. Mind if we have a Match at the Beta Dromes after? I got some new scans I need to use and learn what they're weak to and what they can do," Ruka replied.

* * *

The two men left as quickly as they came to deliver Meiru to the bedroom she shared with Ryuu. Ryuu dashed in and quickly hopped onto the large queen-sized bed. He nuzzled close to her for a few moments before looking at her.

"It's okay, Ryuu-kun. They just put me in bed and got me a cup of water," Meiru explained before pointing at the pill the men had put on the counter beside the cup of water, "Eat the pill and drink the water."

Ryuu looked over at the two things before looking at Meiru. She pointed at the pill with a bit more force. Ryuu gulped before looking over at the pill. He went over to it and picked it up. He quickly swallowed it. He quickly drank the water, sticking his tongue out.

"That should help with your head. But I don't get why it had to be in p…" Meiru began before Ryuu nuzzled into her chest, "R-Ryuu-kun?"

He let out a soft purr as he moved up to nuzzling her neck. He began to lick the mark he placed on her neck and started to suck on it.

"Ah! R-Ryuu-kun…" Meiru gasped, trying to make sure her arms didn't try to move.

Ryuu's jacket fell off as he moved up to catch her lips in a kiss. He slowly licked and nibbled her lips until she parted them, letting his tongue slide out and into her mouth. In Ryuu's shadow, Kage popped out. Neither noticed him leaving the room and didn't care. The two parted to let a trail of saliva connect their lips.

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready!" Ash declared in her armor.

**"How Onii-San had this data, I'll never know!" **an electronic version of Ashe's voice barked,**"And for some reason, I want to scream 'Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!'"**

Floating before Ash was a mechanical paper fan made out of blue and gold metals. The main body of the paper lantern was a clear red material with the kanji for 'Samurai' on it. Beside it was Grey, fused with Model A, and holding a blue and silver jutto.

"Pull!" Ash barked.

"Gomen, Ashe," Grey apologized.

He whacked Ashe's new form's 'rear' and fired a disk into the air. Ash fired and nailed it in one shot. Grey fired another, a bit faster, and Ash nailed it with one shot.

**"Easy there, Grey!" **Ashe barked.

"Gomen, Ashe."

"Faster, you two! Make sure they go in multiple directions!" Ash barked, _'I have to get fast enough to deal with that speed…'_

**"Why did we agree to this?"**

"We played Poker, and she got the Royal Flush," Grey replied as more shots were fired.

**"Oh yeah…" **Ashe recalled when Gray-Bulkhead swung his left wrecking ball at them,**"Gray, what the hell?"**

"Sorry! But this is a good way for all of us to have training, right?" Gray-Bulkhead asked.

"…He's got a point there."

**"What? Fine…"**

* * *

"You ready, Ruka?" Tom asked as he, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah stood across from Ruka in the Beta Drome.

"Hai," Ruka replied.

With that, everyone showed their screens. On Tom's screen were Maxxor, Staluk, Intress, Tengeth Toborn, Raimusa, and Gespaden. Kaz had Chaor, Takinom, Ulmar, Magmon, Borth-Majar, and Blugon. Peyton had Tianne, Siado, Fivarth, Prince Mudeenu, Erak'tabb, and Blazvatan. Sarah had Phelphor, Junda, Nom, Wamma, Vollash, and Intress. Ruka's screen was the more interesting of them. The first of her creatures was DaiRyuuseiKiller, looking out at the ocean at sunset. The next was Scourge, approaching the card with half his body changing into his former hedgehog self. The third was Shoutmon, whacking something with his Rowdy Rocker. The fourth was Captain Marvelous, looking out from the top of the Gokai Galleon. The fifth was Dai, changing into DaiRyuuseiKnight with Downloadion and Railion in the background. The final card was TopGaler, flying through the skies into space.

"Are those two…human?" Sarah asked, pointing at Marvelous and Dai.

"Hai. But it's complicated, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Come on, let's get crazy up here!" Peyton grinned.

"Okay, Ruka. You pick the locations of our battles," Tom ordered.

"Arigatou, Tom-san," Ruka smiled.

With that, she spun her Location Randomizer. The multiple Locations she had picked spun around before halting. The Location Scan was that of where Scourge had used Chaos Control to warp to.

-The Location is…The Ice Cap-

"DaiRyuuseiKiller attacks…Maxxor, Chaor, Erak'tabb, and Vollash!" Ruka declared as she changed into the warrior in black and white, "Ugh…I just feel so…wrong in this body."

"How do you think a guy feels changing into a girl?" Maxxor asked, earning a glare from Vollash, "…What?"

"Okay. Just for that, you're dying first," DaiRyuuseiKiller said.

With that, everyone vanished into the Ice Cap in a flash of light. Maxxor walked along an ice bridge, shuddering a bit at the cold. A movement caught his attention. He prepped a Flame Orb when Chaor stepped out with Erak'tabb and Vollash.

"It's just us!" Chaor called.

"Looks like we're working together again," Vollash noted.

_"Yeah. But this time, I'm with you guys,"_ Erak'tabb spoke via telepathy.

"Right. Peyton, Sarah, take to the air and try to find Ruka," Maxxor ordered as the DaiMaxxor formed behind him, "Kaz and I will be getting this ready."

_"Dude, does that have a giant p…"_

"Yes, yes it does have a pointed blade at the front," Maxxor finished, glaring at the M'arrillian, "Now get going!"

"Okay. Okay. Talk about sensitivity…" Vollash muttered as he flew upwards.

_"Must be making up for something,"_ Erak'tabb snorted a laugh.

"For some reason, I hate that thing," Chaor growled as he looked at the DaiMaxxor.

"That's because you were creamed by it in your last attempt on Kiru City," Maxxor chuckled.

"Oh…Hey, wait a minute…!" Chaor began.

"Less talking, more operating," Maxxor ordered as they got into the DaiMaxxor.

* * *

"Try again…" Mikoto sighed.

Meiru muttered to herself as she threw away another Crimson Digizoid-made soda can. That was the fifth one in the last three minutes. She picked up another one and was crushed within seconds. Maylu flinched as she saw Meiru head-butt the table before her, making it form a hole in the floor…and they were in the basement.

"Again," Mikoto ordered.

"Um…why am I here?" Maylu asked as Meiru failed once more.

"Simply put: I wish to understand the concept of Zone Doubles better. Now continue trying to crush that Crimson Digizoid-made soda can," Mikoto ordered as he pointed at the can in Maylu's left hand, "I will return in a few hours. I have three operation one after another in about half-an-hour. Ja ne."

"So…Did you know what would happen when Ryuu-san was going to take that pill?" Meiru asked, hearing what a pill Ryuu was supposed to take would do to him.

"No…" Meiru blushed as Ryuu nuzzled into the side of her figure gently.

"I'm happy for you both. Really," Maylu spoke.

"You just wish it could be you and your Lan-kun, hai?" Meiru asked, earning a heavy blush from her, "Thought so."

"Meiru! Meiru! We found an egg! We found an egg!" Chu called as she ran in with an orange and cream-colored egg, Kage right behind her, "See? See?"

"Chu-chan…did you go into Toriko's fridge again?" Meiru asked, crushing another can, "Damn…"

It was then a crack was heard. Everyone looked down to see the egg had a large crack in it. The crack began to expand in numbers and size before falling apart, revealing a baby. It was a small, rodent-like Pokémon. Its large, pointed ears were shaped like the letter V. Its round head was comparatively large for its small body, and milky-white-colored, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities were all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs were rounded to make a sort of 'cuff' before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It also had two winglike tails. It opened its large, blue eyes and saw Maylu.

_"Momma!" _the Pokémon declared with telepathy, flying over to Maylu, nuzzling into both of her happily.

"Ah-hah-hah-hah-ha! Chatooca gagna looka!" Kage laughed.

"Yeah! It did imprint on her!" Chu collapsed, laughing.

"Th-That's not funny!" Maylu barked.

"So who is this little one?" Meiru pondered as she crushed another can.

"Tini! Victini!" the Pokémon shouted happily as Maylu patted its head.

"Victini?" Chu repeated before gawking, "That's a Victini? Maylu, do you realize how lucky you are?"

"What do you mean?" Maylu asked as Victini settled into her lap, falling asleep.

"Victini is the Victory Pokémon," Chu explained, "It's said that if you have a Victini as your partner, victory is assured nearly 100 percent of the time."

"Really?" Maylu asked, blinking as she looked down at the sleeping Pokémon.

"Never seen a white Victini, though. They're normally cream-colored."

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes now," Vollash muttered, "Where the hell is she?"

_"Chill. Our little lady's probably thinking it out," _Erak'tabb replied as he patted his back with a tentacle,_"Wait! I think I saw something!"_

**Cue - Dead End Game**

The two prepared from almost anything. I say 'almost' because they didn't expect TopGaler to fly over them. The two screamed as they spun around before correcting themselves. Atop TopGaler, DaiRyuuseiKiller chuckled as the massive white robo-dinosaur stayed before the two.

"I just discovered he's able to summon another Creature I have on my Field," DaiRyuuseiKnight stated as he pulled out his white and black blade, "Kyoryuu no Mai."

With that, he created multiple energy arrows. He flicked his writing hand and the arrows pelted the two Creatures, coding Vollash. Erak'tabb fired a purple wave of energy at the two when TopGaler flapped out a powerful blast of wind at the Marrillian. Erak'tabb screamed as he flew over the DaiMaxxor.

"Now!" Maxxor roared as he-and the DaiMaxxor-threw Chaor at TopGaler.

"I haaaatttteee this plaaaaaan!" Chaor screamed as he rammed into TopGaler, knocking him to the ground.

"Not bad," DaiRyuuseiKiller grunted as he got up, _'Wow. Not a single injury on me. Neither on TopGaler as well. Okay, now for the BattleGear.'_

He pulled out a Pokeball. He threw it and released Keldeo. Chaor slowly got up from the hit he had just done before seeing Keldeo. He collapsed laughing until Keldeo removed his face, revealing it to be a Pokemon Mask. Keldeo roared before transforming into a dark red, white, black, and gold Stegosaurus with blue optics.

"Oh crud…" Chaor muttered as the DaiMaxxor charged, Erak'tabb inside the cockpit with Maxxor.

"We've got him now! Rockwave!" Maxxor roared as the DaiMaxxor preformed the attack.

DaiRyuuseiKiller hopped onto the snout of TopGaler. The flying prehistoric mecha picked up the Stegosaurus mecha and flew over the Rockwave. It began to spin into the air as it filled with dark clouds. A ripple appeared on TopGaler's forehead before DaiRyuuseiKiller was absorbed into it. He appeared within a pitch black area before a white and black sphere. He put his hands on the sphere as a screen appeared, showing what TopGaler was seeing.

"Impressive. Kyoryuu Gattai!"

TopGaler's form split apart. On the underbody of the Stegosaurus, a muscular, metal torso formed out of silver and gold. TopGaler's legs affixed themselves to the sides and became arms as his wings fused to the lower half, transforming into legs. The underpart of the Stegosaurus's neck opened up with wing-like extensions to reveal a fearsome mecha face. Two gold mini-blades appeared on the sides of TopGaler's face as his remaining body became a weapon for the new mecha.

"Stocko Slanton is transforming. The Killer that is going to destroy all is born. KillerOh, Rise Up!" DaiRyusueiKiller recited.

"You don't scare me!" Chaor roared, "Discord of Disarming!"

The Mugic began to play as he gave up a Mugician. A red beam of light struck KillerOh, who merely swatted it off. He then stomped on Chaor, coding him.

"Dino Lethal Attack! Death Combustion!" DaiRyuuseiKiller declared.

KillerOh's optics began to glow before he fired a powerful green laser from each of them at the ground. He then moved up and blasted the DaiMaxxor. Maxxor and Erak'tabb screamed as they were Coded. KillerOh changed into a swirl of data to let Ruka appear before the others. Each one gawking at the girl.

"Ruka…what was that?" Kaz exclaimed.

"That was amazing…" Tom gawked.

"Dudette, you've got one freaky Creature in that DaiRyuuseiKiller. Where'd ya ghet a Scan of him?" Peyton asked.

"It was in where we fought. But he's long gone from there by now," Ruka admitted, "In fact. Onii-San was the one who got that Scan of Keldeo. Now I know that Keldeo can do what TopGaler did when we thought he was just a Cobalon."

"What?" Sarah gawked.

"Let's just move on," Ruka stated as she used the Location Randomizer.

-The Location is...The Satellite-

"Captain Marvelous attack both Interess, Takinom, and Tianne!" Ruka declared as she changed into the pirate captain.

"So what can this guy do?" Tianne asked.

"Gokai Change!" Marvelous declared.

-Gooooo…Kaiger!-

"GokaiRed! Kaizoku Sentai…Gokaiger!" GokaiRed declared as he took out his weapons, "Let's get rough!"

Everyone appeared in the Satellite. Intress-Tom jumped along rooftops before meeting up with Intress-Sarah. The two looked around with a bit of pain on their faces.

"Man…This place is…" Intress-Tom began.

"…It's horrible," Intress-Sarah whispered, "The people who live here must have horrible lives."

"I'll say. There are actually _bugs _in this Location," Tianne grumbled as he appeared beside a landing Takinom.

"Let's just find that Marvelous guy," Takinom scowled before she was shot by multiple attacks.

"Ask and you receive," GokaiRed said as he landed before them from a jump.

"Wind Slash!" Tianne roared as he shot a blast of wind at GokaiRed.

The pirate captain jumped over the attack and charged at them. Intress-Tom fired a Vine Snare, but the cutlass sliced the vines to shreds. He then blasted a lunging Takinom with her body engulfed in flames. Intress-Sarah made a flip over GokaiRed and fired a Mega Roar, sending him off the roof. He flipped his cutlass around and a grappling hook fired from the bottom. It caught the roof and he landed gently on the ground. He recalled the hook and pulled out another key.

"Gokai Change!"

"Not again…" Takinom growled, "Lavalanche!"

-Maaaaaaagi…Ranger!-

MagiRed swung his staff and the attack reflected off a red barrier that formed around him and back at the four. They barely dodged the attack with Tianne getting hit in the back. MagiRed jumped high above them and used another key.

-Shiiiiiin…Kenger!-

Shinkenred stabbed Tianne through the heart, coding him. He then charged at Takinom and sliced her wings off. She cried out through the pain.

"Song of Fury!" Takinom cried out.

"Gokai Change!"

-Goooo….Kaiger!-

"Ranger Key: Set!" GokaiRed declared as he threw up the Shinkenger Key and Magiranger Key into the air, letting them connect to his blaster and his cutlass.

-Fiiiinal Wave!-

GokaiRed first fired his blaster, releasing a red energy bullet at the flame-coated Takinom and two Itnress. He then made a red energy slash from his Cutlass. The two attacks fused into one and collided with the three, coding them. Ruka appeared in the Drome with everyone staring at her once more.

"Um…Should we move on?" Ruka asked nervously.

The Beta Drome Match went on with each victory in Ruka's favor. DaiRyuuseiKnight's Downloadion Form decimated the Gunmen Tom's Raimusa had and coded the other three with Frozen World. Shoutmon was able to code Magmon and Mudeenu before Wamma coded him, leaving Wamma to be coded by Gespadan…only for them to all get coded once more by DaiRyuuseiKiller and KillerOh. Soon, it came to Phelphor, Staluk, Blazvatan, and Staluk against just TopGaler. However, he had a Keldeo Scan and became KillerOh once more. Needless to say, the Location was destroyed with the four creatures.

"Guess it's just you and me, Tom-san," Ruka frowned regretfully as Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton walked out.

"Yeah. I guess," Tom frowned as he saw the Location was the Game Engine.

"Scourge attacks…Tengeth Toborn!" Ruka cried out as she turned into Scourge.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Tengeth roared.

The two appeared in the Game Engine. Tengeth grunted as he swung on the giant video games on the hanging conveyor belt. Nearby, Scourge walked in the shadows, watching the lion Creature move about. He formed his large steamroller fists and lunged at the lion when he was on solid ground. Tengeth was slammed into a metal pillar, bending it a little. Scourge's arms changed into massive green blades. Tengeth ducked under them as he delivered a powerful uppercut to his face. He blasted Scourge with a Rockwave next and then used his sword to get a few slashes in. He threw out a Viper Lash when Scourge formed his purple and silver shield. He pulled out the blade it came with and lunged at Tengeth, slicing through the snakes. The two began to clash blades when the Overworlder was nearing the edge and into a giant vat of green slime and video games. The shield opened up to reveal a jeweled crimson, demonic eye. It fired purple dragon head beams at Tengeth and knocked him into the waters, coding him.

"Those creatures were beyond normal powers, Ruka," Tom frowned as the two walked out of the Drome.

"I know. Those are the things I deal with on a nearly-daily basis," Ruka groaned in annoyance before she was being crowded by Players out to trade with her, "Help me!"

* * *

Greymon and Shoutmon grumbled as they shook fists at each other. They threw them…letting Shoutmon get paper and Greymon rock. The red Digimon smirked at the large blue Digimon. Greymon tugged the brace and made Shoutmon go up and hit Greymon's helmet. Shoutmon growled before jumping down and pulling hard, making Greymon fall on his lower jaw.

"Bastard!" Greymon roared.

"You fuckin' dick!" Shoutmon cried out.

The two proceeded to do whatever it took to inflict harm on the other while they were still attached to their jail of sorts. Suddenly, the two stopped with Shoutmon's foot in Greymon's mouth and Greymon about to hit Shoutmon with a rock when they felt a powerful killing intent. They slowly looked behind them to see a mad Cyber, holding a BattleChip in her left hand.

"Uh oh…" both paled.

"Hibari-Soul: Download," Cyber spoke.

Her body glowed before she gained black streaks in her hair as her eyes reshaped to become sharper. Her outfit became a white button shirt, black jeans with a black belt on them, and a black jacket with an armband that read 'PREFECT' on it. In her hands were a pair of tonfa.

"Kamikorosu," Cyber DS stated as the tonfa were engulfed in purple, cloud-like flames.

"Run!" both screamed as they ran around the training area, followed by Cyber DS.

Cyber DS vanished in a blur before appearing above the two. She swung her left tonfa down, breaking Greymon's horns while making his head get stuck in the ground. Shoutmon laughed until his lower jaw got fractured by her other tonfa, sending him into the ceiling and dragged along Greymon. The pummeling went on for another hour before Cyber DS released the Double Soul. Nearby, Roll simply gawked. Will had told them that Cyber had powers just like Megaman, Rockman, and Sonic X, but nothing like that.

"You can come out now, Roll-chan," Cyber ordered, making Roll flinch, "You can't sneak up on a Kung Fu Mistress."

"…" Roll gulped as she stepped out.

"So what's wrong?" Cyber asked as she walked over to her.

"…How?"

"Hm?"

"H-How could you use Mega's Double Soul?" Roll asked, "It's supposed to be an abnormality in him."

"An abnormality? Obviously, whoever said that didn't do an in-depth analysis," Cyber scoffed, "It's a program, far beyond current technology in our two Zones, Roll-chan. But to get it is quite simple: The Power of the Heart. With each battle you win to protect those around you, you gain more of that power. Battle for others enough and you gain Double Soul."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. It's in the heat of battle when protecting someone close that Double Soul awakens," Cyber smiled softly as she hugged Roll, "It's how Kamikaze-kun and I gained our Double Soul and I'm sure that's how your Megaman was able to gain his Double Soul. Now come on, I'm going to need help with Volt-chan and Cyber-chan. I normally have Meiru-chan helping me, but you know how she's feeling right now."

_'The Power of the Heart?' _Roll thought as she followed the other her out.

"Oh, and you two need to work together better. I wasn't even going at ten percent," Cyber called, making the three pale a bit.

With that, Cyber punched the ground, making a fissure in it. The fissure traveled over to the two Digimon and opened up a large hole in the ground. Both looked at each other, nodded, and fell screaming.

"When you get out of there, I know you'll be able to DigiXros!" Cyber called.

"You really think so?"

"Nope. Set up a few cameras to record it," Cyber grinned, "I may be getting a good income from those accounts, but it does help to be prepared. You just have to set up a few fake accounts in order to avoid hackers."

"This is your fault!" Greymon barked in the hole.

"My fault! I blame you!"

"What? Me? You little shrimp! It's because of you we can't DigiXros! You're useless! _Useless_!"

"Soul Crusher!"

"Mega Flame!"

* * *

"So what have you learned about DaiRyuuseiKiller and Scourge? Any memories?" Onii-San asked.

"Well…Yes. I…I think it's Chaud," Ruka admitted.

"I knew we couldn't trust a Blaze! Blaze the Cat being excluded," Onii-San declared.

"Not this Zone's Chaud!" Ruka barked, "It's our Chaud!"

"…Eh?" Meiru paled, crushing the can once more.

"How many of those have you gone through?" Yuck asked.

"How many guys have you pummeled in the last year?"

"1434."

"Exactly that plus three."

"But…But he's supposed to be...You and Komatsu saw Ryuu…" Cheetor gawked.

"I…I know, but the majority of the memories I was able to tap into were all of him fighting Ryuu-niisan and Rayne-chan back in the Mipedian Dessert," Ruka gulped with a shiver.

"But…But we saw the body! I even have a picture of it!" Komatsu called as he showed them picture of Will, making him shudder.

"Maybe he's a clone?" Megaman guessed.

"The Absolute Hunters do have Clockman on their side. He could've used his power to bring Chaud back," Misora noted.

"But then I start thinking about the other memories I saw. It was him fighting X-san and Zero-san, not as Biometals, but their actual Reploid selves."

"That must be Model O's memories," Ash frowned.

"But how could you get those memories?"

"It gets even weirder. I…I saw him fighting Ash-chan and Gray-kun along with Sonic-Niisan when he was wearing strange armor while the other two wore white and violet armor with wings."

-That's when we fought Albert!- Model Axl gasped.

"Then there's another memory…another memory of him dying."

"Well…Ryuu did kill him…"

"Not like that! He…He was on a beach. These voices called at him. He turned and just collapsed. I couldn't make out the voices, but then TopGaler appeared and took off with him into the sky. All the way into space even. And that was it. He died after that, white sparks coming off this white device looking like TopGaler's head."

"This doesn't make sense. We know it's our Zone's Chaud, but at the same time, he isn't," Toriko frowned.

"He could be some sort of Chimera," Ed guessed.

"We'll think about that later."

"Um, Sonic-niisan, it…I…I also saw a memory of him…killing you and Cyber-neechan back when you were Mobians."

Sonic X, Eggman, Tails, and Cyber paled, Sonic X more than his fiancé, future uncle, and his fox friend/unofficial younger brother. He only knew one person…one NetNavi... that did that. He let out a heavy gulp.

"D-Dark Protoman…" Sonic X whispered.

"C-Could we stop, Ruka-chan? Please? I…I don't think I can take anything like that being brought up again…" Cyber whispered, her body wracked with fear as she held Jazz and Volt closer.

"…What about Scourge?" Meiru asked, trying to change the subject.

"I saw some of his memories. You know he kissed a rabbit with robotic limbs?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember that," Cyber growled, "I pummeled that jerk good."

"That tipped you off since I would normally be the one who pinned you in our little fights," Sonic X smirked until he got a look from her, "S-Sorry, Cyber-Chan."

"It's okay, sweetie," Cyber smirked, "However, it's costing you tonight."

"Bottom?"

"In a tent. Outside. Ten miles from here. With some whipped cream, chocolate sauce, cherries, and some 'toys.'"

"Aw crud…" Sonic X muttered.

"…Do I even want to know?" Eggman asked, really close to blasting the NetNavi marrying his niece to smithereens.

"No, you don't!" Sonic X whimpered.

"Pleasure for me, but a painful pleasure for him," Cyber smirked, "Continue, Ruka-chan."

"…Okay…Well, he did die in the lava, like Sonic-niisan said Scourge told him how he died," Ruka confirmed, "He's able to use Nanites just like Ryuu-niisan, but even more fluent at the speed and precision. He's also able to manipulate strange types of Ultima Energy. Types I've never seen before. He's even discovered an Ultima Energy that's also a Chaos Energy. He's able to change into either a robotic dragon or a green dragon at will. Also…He has a lot of Max, Ryuu-niisan, Hub-niisan, and Sonic-niisan's memories as well."

"…You don't think…?" Sonic X began.

"The way he was revived gave him all of that, didn't it?" Will scowled.

"Most likely," Ruka replied, "Also…Be careful when he has that shield of his. It can fire energy attacks from it and even gives him this strange armor. It messed up with the recording of his matches as well, so I don't even know what it looks like. Each time it activated, it was in a dark area so no one could tell what he looked like in the armor."

"Great…" Sonic X sighed, "He's more of a pain in the end than before."

"Anything else about them?"

"…DaiRyuuseiKiller can DigiXros with TopGaler," Ruka whispered, earning a startled look from many of them, "What's more. His Musketeer Quartet, or at least two of them, are actually giant robot dinosaurs that wear Pokémon Masks."

"We know Cobalon is actually this…TopGaler," Gwen frowned.

"I still say it's the Drago Zord from this old show I used to watch," Kevin snorted.

"And what about that other one?"

"It was a giant magenta Steogosaurus with gold plates on its back. The two combined and formed into a mecha the size of KaiserKnight called…KillerOh."

"K-KillerOh?" Onii-San gawked, _'Just what the hell is that DaiRyuuseiKiller?'_

A window shattered nearby. Everyone quickly turned to it with Ryuu growling as he stayed in front of Meiru protectively beside Kage and Chu, both readying for anything. Nazo floated over to the broken window and found an arrow with a note.

"It's a note," Nazo noted.

"Who's it from?" Omega-Xis asked as Nazo removed the note.

"'Onii-San, if you wish to know who I truly am, then you will face me in battle. Enclosed in this message is the location of where we will do battle in three days time. Signed, DaiRyuuseiKiller. PS: If you manage to tie with me or I retreat, I will leave behind information on the Absolute Hunters, such as locations of their forces, sleeper agents, and their ultimate plans,'" Nazo read, "'PPS: Bring along Nazo and no one else. I want to see the true extent of you capabilities. If anyone follows you, I will immediately retreat.'"

Everyone slowly turned to Onii-San. The man mentioned in the letter scowled as he looked at it when Nazo handed it to him. Nearby, White Zero smirked as Mikoto stood beside him, the Musketeer Quartet around them.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you did that," Mikoto noted.

"It's all part of the game," White Zero chuckled.

_"Human, you better let us fight as well,"_ TopGaler spoke.

"Don't worry. I need you to deal with the other players, TopGaler," White Zero replied as the four 'Pokémon' removed their masks, revealing their true forms, "You and your…brothers."

The thunder echoed in the sky, accompanied by four prehistoric roars.

* * *

******Me: A challenge has been called out between DaiRyuuseiKiller and Onii-San. But why does DaiRyuuseiKiller demand a battle with him? Find out, next time.**


	101. Late April Fools Day and Easter Chapter

**GammaTron: This is a Special Intermission chapter. It's a late April Fools/Easter chapter.**

* * *

"Nooooo!"

"What's going on! Is Scourge here?" Sonic X asked as everyone ran into the rec room.

"Worse! We missed April Fools Day!" Shinobi cried as Naruto pointed at a calendar in sadness.

"Honestly?" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"What do you mean 'honestly?'" Naruto and Shinobi screamed.

"It's just April Fools Day," Hub blinked.

"Just…? Just April Fools Day? Baka-baka-baka!" the two snapped at Hub.

"It's only the greatest day next to Halloween and Christmas!" Shinobi barked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto nodded.

"You're overreacting. It's just one day," Meiru rolled her eyes as Ryuu nodded, sitting on all fours beside her.

"Any…" Naruto held back a snort of laughter, "…luck with getting that pill to work?"

"…Shut up," Meiru growled before flicking a wall with her left pinky, making it collapse, "Or else this is what will happen to your lower jaw."

"…Okay…" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Dang it, Meiru! I just had that wall fixed when Holo-P got Shinobi!" Max complained.

"On it," Ed, Scar, and Al sighed as they began to use Alchemy to repair the hole.

"I need some coffee…" Shadow muttered as everyone began to leave the two ninjas alone.

"You know, this is actually the first time those two missed an April Fools Day," Netto frowned.

"Do you think that it will cause something bad to happen?" Sasuke pondered.

"Maybe, Niisan, maybe," Netto replied, "Meiru-chan, Ryuu-san, be careful around Naruto and Shinobi."

"Hai," Meiru nodded before Ryuu pulled her off, "Sorry! Have to go see what Ryuu found!"

"I can guess what he found and it's on you!" Kyuubi grinned before ducking a kitchen sink, "Is Haruka here?"

"Hide the weapons!" Sasuke screamed.

"I swear…" Meiru muttered as she pocketed a kitchen sink she had pulled out of her Hammerspace before Ryuu resumed taking her elsewhere.

* * *

"He-he-he-he-he-he…" Naruto snickered as he drew up plans.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh…" Shinobi chuckled as he prepped the supplies.

"Time for…" Naruto began.

"April Fools!" Shinobi finished.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..." the two of them chuckled together as they stepped forward to complete their plans.

* * *

"You think everyone was too hard on the two, Turbo?" Rayne asked.

"Maybe," her AM-Ian partner replied, "They have yet to miss an April Fools Day from what Naruto's siblings told us. It must be horrible for them."

"Hey. Why don't we make them some good ramen?" Rayne asked.

"I agree," Turbo nodded.

It was then Rayne tripped a wire. The two screamed as a giant pie landed on them. The two poked their heads out of the pie and shook off the cream on their faces. The two turned to each other and screamed, seeing their faces were covered in clown paint. A paper landed on Rayne's face.

"'April Fools?'" Rayne read, "Shinobi! Naru-Baka!"

"Forget the ramen! Revenge!" Turbo screamed…tripping another wire above him by accident and made a pie hit him in the face, "Oh come on…"

"Is it coconut? I just love coconut," Rayne grinned.

"Shut up."

* * *

Shinobi and Naruto snickered as Ryuu walked around a corner, slumped. He hated when Meiru vanished somewhere. They grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to them.

"Easy there, Ryuu," Naruto whispered as he covered the half-dragon's mouth.

"Yosh. Wanna help us out?" Shinobi asked, earning a nod from Ryuu after a few moments, "Excellent. Now then, what we're going to do, we'll leave out Meiru, Roll, Cyber, and Maylu, okay?"

"Meiru!" Ryuu grinned with a nod.

"I still can't believe the only words you can say are still 'Maylu,' 'Curry,' 'Sonic,' and 'Meiru,'" Naruto muttered, "Okay, here's what we need you to do…"

* * *

Toriko hummed to himself as Beamer served him another Flamer. Toriko's shoulder was tapped. While he turned to look at who tapped him, Ryuu injected something into the pizza and hid. Toriko shrugged as he looked back at his meal. He ate the whole thing in one bite before screaming and running to the bathroom. Ryuu poked his head out from under the table as Naruto and Shinobi poked out from under a table C.C. was sitting at before she had the same reaction from her extra-extra-extra cheese pizza.

"Told you that concentrated liquid laxative would come in handy," Shinobi grinned as Kage laughed, falling over and out from under Toriko's table.

"Excuse me…But did I just hear you four tampered with my pizza?"

"Uh oh…" Naruto and Shinobi paled as they saw Beamer glaring down at them, "Run!"

* * *

Shadow looked through a pile of files. Each one was on the members of Team DaiRyuusei and what the Zone Watchers had recorded of them. It seemed that there was a pattern in the beginning of the moment they left a world in their Zone; someone was kidnapped on that world a few minutes afterwards.

"So, at first, the Absolute Hunters simply followed around Team DaiRyuusei and kidnapped the Smashers and Assists picked there," Viral frowned, "It's possible this was before Mana appeared in their ranks with his cronies."

"We just checked where Hub recalled where the Absolute Hunters' base was. I can't believe it was at Mount Fuji in the world Ryuu and Sonic X left nearly five years ago to begin training on other worlds," Jing noted.

"The whole place was cleaned out except for one room. It was the late-Chaud Blaze's room," Kir added, "It was…disturbing to say the least."

"Disturbing? Disturbing like dead bodies?" Scar asked.

It was then that a pink Bomb-Omb landed before them all. The five screamed before the Bomb-Omb exploded, coating them all in pink paint. Shadow's left eye twitched, knowing just who was responsible. A note, depicting a Chibi-Naruto and a Chibi-Shinobi holding a banner that read 'April Fools!' with a Chibi Ryuu sitting between them, having chibi dragon appendages and wagging his tail happily.

"We shouldn't have let them be…" Shadow growled.

* * *

"Okay, I'll tell them," Kyuubi sighed as he hung the phone up, "Naruto! Shinobi! Kage! Ryuu! Get you bums down here this instant!"

Shinobi's voice gave off a Peter Griffin laugh. Kyuubi frowned as he entered the rec room.

"I am serious, guys. Beamer, Toriko, and C.C. are livid at you three, C.C. especially," Kyuubi warned, "I know you're in here somewhere."

"But where?" Naruto's voice asked.

"Guys, I swear if you prank me, C.C. will be the least of your worries," Kyuubi warned.

"You've got to find us first, old fart. Where could we be" Shinobi's voice grinned.

"Well, there's a Kwan-set Hut I've never seen in this room before. I've gotta figure you're in there."

"How do you know, Kyuubi? We could be in that New York Style Magazine Kiosk," Naruto's voice replied.

"Naruto, this all looks very expensive."

"Yes, you might say it was…_shockingly_ expensive," Naruto's voice snickered.

"I'm going to try the Kwan-set Hut," Kyuubi stated before Ryuu emerged from the closet and got Kyuubi in the bum with a bug zapper, making him go through the roof as the others came out, laughing.

"We were in the bathroom the whole time, Kyuubi!" Naruto gloated, "With Ryuu in the closet with our Bug Zapper."

"The hut and the kiosk? Decoys, Kyuubi, decoys!" Shinobi gloated.

"April Fools!" the two gloated before they went off with Ryuu and a laughing Kage.

"…You're going to pummel me now, aren't you, Miss. Sakurai?" Kyuubi's muffled voice emerged from the roof when a pink gloved fist slammed his head into the ground, "…Yep…"

"Hentai!" Cyber barked before covering the hole with a rug to resume getting dressed.

* * *

"Okay, this has gone long enough!" Will snapped, his hair a vivid shade of sapphire.

Agreements echoed across the room. Hub had a bruise on his head when he chased a laser pointer's 'dot' into a wall multiple times, Mirajane had her clothes dyed yellow-and she hated wearing yellow-, all but Komatsu's best knife were bent, Rayne and Turbo had pie cream on their clothing and bodies, Ruka, Inuyasha, Wulf, and Rockman's hair were all messed up, Megaman was wearing his bed's blanket to avoid letting people see the pink dress that was in his closet after his shower, the only piece of clothing in his room, Chaud's hair had been dyed pink just like Lan and Netto's had, Tails had his namesakes tied up in a bow, Eggman was growing grass on the top of his head, Greymon's mouth had been glued shut by fake pretzel logs along with all the other Digimon except DarkKnightmon, who was in a clown costume, Nene's lab coat was doodled all over, small sparks came off many of the others from being Bug Zapped, Omega-Xis and WarRock were wearing baby outfits with Lyra and Harp being tarred and feathered, Misora and Sonia literally had pink skin, Geo and Subaru were glued together, Max's jacket had become a vivid shade of pink, X was stuck to Will for some reason while Will had multiple frying pans on his head with an anvil for added measure, Zero's hair was done in multiple bows, Pandora and Ash wore barrels with heavy blushes, Ace currently had blue skin, Axl grumbled as a pink-haired Ash and pink dress-wearing Ashe pulled on the glued water guns resembling his normal blasters, Ed and Al grumbled as they tried to pull the gum out of Cheetor's fur while he did the same with them (Ed's hair in his case), Sasuke ignored the fact his hair was shaped like a chicken's head, Julie muttered about 'freezing them forever' as she scratched herself due to the itching powder in her clothes, J was in a black duck costume since he was glued into it, and a blushing, heavily-bruised Megaman was currently looking away from a heavily-blushing Roll since he had fallen into the bathtub when she was in it from the prankers making a hole above it and hiding it under a rug before he stepped on the hole and fell through. In fact, the only ones that were not pranked were those not mentioned (except for Roll, which was a 2-for-1 deal for the prankers).

"I demand their heads on pikes!" C.C. growled, a dark aura radiating off her with the bird-sigil appearing on her forehead, "They will pay for the precious being ruined!"

"Ain't no one gonna be hurtin' my plushy!" Meiru snapped, her shadow reshaping to resemble Obelisk the Tormentor with glowing red eyes in it as it glared down at the female immortal.

"I say we neuter them all…except Ryuu, of course," Misora giggled nervously as the shadow began to glare at her.

"No survivors…" Kyuubi growled as he juggled a three-pronged kunai with malicious intent.

"All in favor of killing them?" Meiru asked, earning raised hands from everyone but those not-pranked, "What is wrong with you all? It's just a prank."

"I hate pranks…" Netto seethed.

"Unless we perform them," Lan added, getting a nod from Netto.

"Then why not prank them back?" Maylu asked.

_"Momma wight! Momma wight!"_ Victini agreed in Maylu's lap, _"Pwank! Pwank!"_

"Now, now everyone, why don't we all just _calm_ down, take a few deep breaths, and have a nice sit-down while we talk through a more sensible course of action and I light some jasmine-scented relax_ation_ candles," Onii-San pleaded for Naruto and Shinobi's safety as he set out enough chairs for everyone, then proceded to light some jasmine-scented candles.

"Fine," all those pranked grumbled before sitting on their given chairs.

***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT***

At that moment everyone leapt out of their chairs to find a deflated whoopie cushion in their seats. The next moment they all turned to Onii-San with narrowed eyes.

"Onii-San...!" everyone growled with narrowed eyes, but stopped when said combat teacher pulled out a whoopie cushion too.

"Okay. Now is everyone in favor on hunting them?" Nazo asked. Having not been made of actual matter but of EM Waves, he didn't "set off" the whoopie cushion.

"Nope," Meiru replied, "I'll hunt down the two pranksters, but not Ryuu-kun."

"Is this because of your nightly excursions?" Onii-San asked before Meiru held up an entire kitchen above her head, "Okay! Okay! I get it! Don't kill me! Kill Nazo instead!"

"Hey…"

"Now let's go hunting!" Onii-San declared as he blew a bugle and donning an Elmer Fudd outfit, "Be vewy, vewy quiet. We'we hunting pwankews. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"So…it's come down to this, eh?" Shinobi smirked before dispelling himself to let the original know of the plans.

* * *

"Why are we wearing these?" Tails asked, wearing an Elmer Fudd outfit much like everyone else there.

"Onii-San's idea," Misora replied, "He says because it's after Easter."

"Shh! I found Shinobi's tracks," Kyuubi sushed as he pointed at a trail of pranking materials.

"Good job," Rockman nodded before going down on all fours and began to sniff the tracks, "Oh yeah. That's them all right."

With that, everyone ran down the trail of pranking materials. Soon, they came upon a rabbit hole. Beside it was a mailbox reading 'Prank Hole.'

"Okay! We know you're in there! Come out there with your pranks up!" Eggman ordered as he shoved a gun down the hole.

The gun was pulled out of his hands and into the hole. The hole then spat it back out, bent into a bow. Eggman's left eye twitched. He pulled out a stick of dynamite, lit it, and threw it down the hole, using Toriko as a cover for it.

"Why me?" Toriko demanded until he shot up into the air, Ryuu's right index finger pointed upwards where Toriko's right bum cheek was, "Eeyow!"

The dynamite shot up into the air and landed in Yuck's hands. Yuck scowled before the dynamite exploded. The smoke cleared and a singed Yuck expelled a long trail of smoke before collapsing. Shinobi poked his head out from a tree-hole away from the others before using a henge to look like Bugs Bunny.

"Eh? What's up, doc?" Shinobi asked as he munched on a carrot while in a rabbit outfit.

"We're after Shinobi, Naruto, Kage, and Ryuu. Mainly the first three," Lan replied.

"Oh? Was one of them part of another shadow?"

"Yeah."

"Another was a NetNavi?"

"Yep."

"And one was a ninja while the other acted like a semi-animal?"

"Exactly!"

"Nope. Never heard of them," Shinobi shrugged before walking off.

"Aw man…" Netto slumped.

"Matte, Shinobi!" Sasuke barked as he threw a kunai at the 'rabbit'.

"Yipe," Shinobi gulped before jumping out of the hole before diving back into it, just barely having it slice into his rabbit tail.

"Get back here!" Eggman snapped as he aimed a bazooka into the hole and fired, blowing up the tree and turning it into nothing but woodchips. "There. I'm feeling much better."

"Eh…I don't think so, doc," Naruto grinned as he popped up behind Eggman and gave him a wet willy.

"Why you…!" Eggman growled before Max and Sasuke tackled him, trying to get Naruto before he jumped onto a tree branch with a laughing Shinobi and Kage beside him.

"After them!" everyone barked.

* * *

Onii-San collapsed, laughing, as he watched the chase and pranks on a TV. Beside him, Ryuu was sleeping in Meiru's lap, letting her run a hand through his hair. Nazo sighed as he watched Kage-having turned into a black and yellow creature with an extremely long tail-use his tail to tie up Will, J, and Subaru before hitting them with seltzer.

"So this was _your_ prank?" Meiru asked.

"You betcha!" Onii-San grinned, "Those guys were all too easy to fool. But, uh, how'd you know Ryuu was still in here?"

"Easy; he never leaves the place unless I'm not here," Meiru explained, "He's still running on instinct, remember?"

"Yep. But weren't you here when they went out to prank Toriko and C.C. at Beamer's?"

"No. I was getting something private," Meiru replied, blushing a bit.

"Oh, I see. My wife doesn't like to talk about that time of the month either," Onii-San grinned, earning a ladle to the face.

"But I still don't get how they got you," Meiru frowned. "I'd think with everything you could do, you'd be the _last _person they'd prank."

"Oh, they didn't get me. Those whoopee cushions were all _my_ idea," Onii-San grinned like a madman. "I just needed to add fuel to the fire to get this prank rolling."

"…For some reason, I want to hit you with a frying pan," Meiru scowled.

"A frying pan? Are you trying to kill me?" Onii-San exclaimed, "You know frying pans are worse than a sword. Just ask Flynn Rider."

"…I'm not even going to respond to that comment."

"You just did," Nazo noted, earning him a kitchen sink to the face before his head popped out of the pipe connected to the sink. "Good night, folks..."

"You know, you could've just let that pass through you," Onii-San stated from his chair.

"Shut up," Nazo grunted as he allowed the sink to pass through his ethereal body.

* * *

**Gammatron: Heh. Sorry if it isn't as big as normal updates.**


	102. RTTZ: OniiSan VS DRK! Kyurem's Chosen!

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce, for it takes place in his work: Return to the Zones.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover***

* * *

"How long has it been?" Greymon whined, having a long, white beard.

"…" Shoutmon turned to make another marking on the wall, "Two days…"

"I can't take it anymore!" Greymon screamed as he ripped the beard off, revealing it to be a fake, "I've gotta get out of here!"

With that, Greymon ran at a wall and began to climb it…only to slide down after getting up ten feet. Greymon screamed before trying again, making it a foot higher before falling on his back.

"It's evil…" Greymon whimpered.

"Yep," Shoutmon agreed before pulling out a few six-packs, "Duff?"

"…Okay."

* * *

"You're not actually going, are you?" Meiru demanded.

"He called me out. A man goes when he gets called out," Onii-San replied as he packed a tiny suitcase with a pile of clothes the size of Ryuu sitting down on the couch the suitcase was on, getting a few growls from Ryuu, "Well I don't care what he did. I'm getting back at him for making you dumb."

Ryuu let out a frenzied bark before trying to tackle the older man. He stopped in pre-jump when Onii-San held up a bowl of curry.

"You want the curry, boy? Huh? Does the dragon want his curry?" Onii-San cooed, earning pants and nods from the teen, "Go get it!"

With that, he tossed it into the air, Nazo catching it as he left the room. Ryuu was about to chase when he looked between the door and Meiru before nuzzling into Meiru. Nazo poked his head inside.

"Wow. The kid picked the girl over curry. Told ya love's a corruptor," Nazo stated.

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Kevin smirked.

"Okay. Joking aside, Onii-San, are you sure about going alone?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"I'm not going alone. Nazo there is going with me," Onii-San replied as he packed a cow into the tiny suitcase.

"Where did you get that cow?" Ben asked.

"What cow?" Onii-San asked as he packed an anvil into the suitcase, earning a moo from the cow, "Who made that sound?"

"You packed a cow in there, dude," Kevin replied.

"…A cow? I did no such thing!" Onii-San argued when he saw an udder, "Ya see? I packed a chicken."

"Help!" Nazo yelped as Ryuu tackled him and got the bowl of curry.

"This is why you shouldn't have come back in," Kevin snickered.

"Keep laughing, Eleven!" Nazo growled.

"Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Down!" Onii-San barked as he jumped up and down on a T-Rex head that was trying to get out of the tiny suitcase before slamming it shut and locking it, "There…Got everything. Even the T-Rex Gaia Memory..."

"…Did you remember boxers or briefs?" Ben asked as Ryuu went over to Meiru and nuzzled into her with a hug.

"…" Onii-San was silent as the suitcase popped open once more and a horde of rats carrying a pied piper rushed out, "…Dang it!"

"We'll get the stuff. You just get changed like you said you were," Nazo sighed before dragging everyone out.

* * *

"Scourge, is everything ready?" White Zero ordered.

"More than ready, boss," Scourge scowled.

"I know you hate to call me that. I keep telling you to call me what you like."

"Sure thing, Jerk."

"At least it isn't a curse…" White Zero muttered before turning to TopGaler, Keldeo, Virizion, and Terrakion, "TopGaler, report."

_"Everything is ready. Stegoslidon, are you good?"_

_"More than good," _Keldeo grinned,___ "CarnoRyutus, you good?"_

_"Great," _Virizion replied,_"Those puny ones will fall prey to ChasmoShieldon."_

_"Right!" _Terrakion roared.

"Scourge, prepare your KaiserShield," White Zero ordered, "Bakuryuu Chenji..."

_"Shall we, Human?" _TopGaler asked as he changed into his real form.

"Let's go," DaiRyuuseiKiller ordered before they went out, the white and black warrior and his Keldeo riding upon TopGaler while Scourge, CarnoRyutus, and ChasmoShieldon vanished in Chaos Control.

* * *

"Ready?" Cyber asked.

"H-Hai…?" Roll gulped.

The two were currently in a make-shift dojo Cyber had…_persuaded _Ed and Al into transmuting. It had no roof in order to let the various trees in it have sunlight, a river within provided by two special seals Naruto and Kyuubi had made to continuously recycle the river's water, and a few deep areas Cyber had Sonic X, wearing his Sandslash Mask, dig. Took three days of work for the interior, but it was worth it. The two were currently wearing white gis, yet with noticeable differences. Roll's gi was blank along with the white belt she had. Cyber's gi, though, was pitch-black with pink flames decorating the sleeves and legs with the belt a perfect ebony to go with her outfit. Both also had an additional strap around the upper part of their gis to avoid any clothing malfunctions.

_'Why did I ask to learn kung fu?' _Roll thought before recalling the small spar Sonic X and Cyber had a few days before White Zero appeared_, __'Oh yeah…'_

"Excellent, Roll-chan," Cyber grinned, "Now then, while we train, you're not getting one spit of food."

"Eh?" Roll exclaimed in shock.

"This is how I learned Kung Fu quickly," Cyber explained, "Also, I'll be performing the exercises as well, so don't worry about it being cruel and unusual punishment for some reason."

"…Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you took the last pudding cup," Cyber simply stated, her attitude literally telling Roll that she was serious.

"Are you kidding me?" Roll exclaimed.

"Ite! Not so loud! I may not look like it, but my senses are that of a hedgehog combined with a fox's senses," Cyber complained as she held her ears.

"Gomen, Cyber-chan."

"Iie. Not 'Cyber-chan' during training, grasshopper. As of today, when we train, you are to call me 'Cyber-Sensei,'" Cyber ordered before pulling out a large cauldron of freshly-made soup, "Now let us begin."

Roll gawked as Cyber handed her a bowl and vanished. Was she actually going to let her eat before they began? Cautiously, Roll approached the cauldron. She grasped the ladle when a walking stick hit her on the head.

"Ow!" Roll yelped before turning to see Cyber, smirking.

"I said 'let us begin,' grasshopper," Cyber spoke before she began to chase Roll around, bopping her at any opening, "When I said that, no food for you!"

_'I just had to ask to do this…' _Roll thought before a siren went off.

"Oh dear…I guess we're going to have to stop training for now," Cyber sighed sadly, much to the relief of Roll, "But you remember that I made you sign a blood contract, right?"

Roll paled. How could she have forgotten that? Her thumb was still hurting from the multiple times Cyber had her cut it to sign her name so many times on that big pile of paper. Mikoto wasn't going to be a happy camper when he found out about the contract. The two quickly got changed into their normal outfits before going into the meeting room.

"What's going on?"

"We just got a distress signal. It's from the Guardian Base," Will replied.

"Which Guardian Base?" Ashe, Ash, Grey, and Gray asked.

"The one with a Prometheus on it."

"Ours," Ash and Grey sweatdropped.

"Is Nii-san okay?" Pandora asked before a screen popped up on one of the monitors to show an irate Prometheus without his armor.

-Can we please get some help here?- Prometheus snapped.

"Nii-san, what's happening?" Pandora asked.

-Eh? Since when did you get t…?- Prometheus began before glaring at Ace –Why you little…! You took her virginity!-

"What?" Ace yelped.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

-You just told me-

"Oh…" Ash sweatdropped.

"I'll just…" Ace trailed off as he prepared to leave.

-Oh no ya don't! Get here right now so I can kill ya!-

"Hold on, Prometheus!" Grey yelped, "What's going on? Why are you calling here?"

-This green version of the Megaman King is here with an army of Mavericks in white armor and these two weird horses. At least, I think they're horses-

"Is one bulky, brown, and could probably knock over castle walls while the other is slim, green, and has horns that are curled yet able to slice through anything?" Sonic X asked.

-You got it, king-

"Yep. It's Scourge, Terrakion, and Virizion," Sonic X sighed, "Don't worry. I'm heading right over."

"Same here!" the four that could Megamerge/Rock On, Misora, and Pandora nodded.

-Make sure ya bring Ace, too. I need to kill him-

"Nii-san…You leave him alone!" Pandora barked before it hung up, "He tries anything, I'll rip his nuts off."

"If they're anything like TopGaler and that fake-Keldeo, then we're going to need KaiserKnight or CrystalKnight," Ace noted, "Will, are the…?"

"Nope. You won't be able to use the Gunmen Feature on them. However, after studying the Mobirates those pirates had, I remodeled the armor so it has two stages. The second stage is the armor you're used to while the first one I based off what Onii-San told me about the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders," Will explained as he tossed a belt to each of them, one having a gold star buckle, one a silver tank buckle, and one a ruby rabbit buckle, "Simply state 'Henshin' and push on the center of the buckles. That engages Level 1 or 'Task Force Mode.' For Level 2, or 'Artillery Mode,' cross your arms over an emblem that will appear on your Level 1 and declare 'Level Up: Stage 2.' However, Ace, there's a little problem. While using Level 1 and Level 2, your Akuma no Mi is sealed. You won't be able to turn into flames, but you will gain the ability to swim, aided by special attachments I've put on your boots. There's also a twenty-minute time limit every 2 hours."

"What? You mean we only get twenty minutes every two hours?" Ash snapped as she put the tank buckle and belt on.

"Hai. That's what you get with just four days of work outside the Super Spiral Galaxy," Will shrugged as Sonic X played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Cyber, losing to her.

"Cyber-chan, be careful out there," Sonic X advised before handing her a few BattleChips, "If Prometheus asks, you're the wife of the king."

"What does that mean?" Toriko asked.

"Sonic X is the Megaman King on our world," Ash explained, "He was able to use the power of all the Biometals, except Model W, in a new form called Megaman King."

"King of Camelot and now King of the Megamen," Cyber giggled as she hugged Sonic X, "Arigatou, Kamikaze-kun."

"H-Hai…Just…Just be careful when fighting Scourge, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Cyber nodded, "I know he's stronger than last time. But so am I. Now take over Roll-chan's training while I'm away."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sonic X saluted as Roll gulped.

"We do it by Shifu's style, not Nii-san's style," Cyber added.

"Right. No weapons of mass destruction, just hunger added with hot coal and whacks on the head by a pole of bamboo."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Roll sighed.

"You signed a contract."

"…Dang…" Roll muttered as Cyber giggled.

"I'll come too," Sonia said, earning a nod from Misora.

"Misora, when you come back, I want to upgrade Model D and your VG Hunter," Will said, "So don't break them. Your VG Hunter, too, Sonia."

"Hai," Misora and Sonia nodded.

"If it involves Mavericks…" Tenshi Zero began.

"We're on it," Ultimate X finished.

"Ya got that right!" Tomari Axl added.

"Hmm…I will accompany as well. The Reploid technology there could help with medical advances in our world along with upgrading the AutoMail from Ed, Scar, and Alphonse's world," Eggman tapped his chin, _'And to guard my niece.'_

"Same here," Ben added.

"Excellent. Now get out there," Will ordered.

* * *

Onii-San whistled to himself as Nazo played solitaire with an actual deck of cards. The two were sitting in a large desert-like region with a few trees near them. Onii-San and Nazo looked up to see White Zero standing before them with TopGaler and Stegoslidon at his sides, both in their Pokémon Forms.

"I see you came. But you brought someone," White Zero scowled before looking at a nearby tree, "Come out, Cera."

"It's C.C., not Cera," C.C. stated as she poked out from behind tree.

_'Dang…She's good at following people,' _Onii-san thought.

"It's been some time, hasn't it, Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

White Zero simply chuckled at that. He reached up to his mask and the back hissed before moving into the front. He took it off to reveal a man, possibly around the age of 18, with black hair, somewhat-pale skin, and violet eyes.

"Indeed it has, Cera."

"How is it that you are alive?"

"It is simple: Mother revived me just seconds before the Absolute Hunters did," Lelouch replied.

"Your mother?" C.C. repeated, "I thought you hated her."

"I hate that woman that I was given life by. Mother, though, saved me from being a slave and gave me my full potential," Lelouch replied before donning his mask, "However, that is all I will say unless I lose. That is, _if _I lose_."_

"What do you mean by _if? _Of course I'll beat ya!" Onii-San grinned.

"Oh, really now?" White Zero asked as he changed into DaiRyuuseiKiller, "Then we'll set up something more interesting. Rule 1: We will both only use Spiral, Ultima, or Mind Power along with BattleCards, BattleChips, EM Wave Change, or Geass. Rule 2: The opponent must not be forced to surrender by use of Geass, but through being pinned. Rule 3: It will be two out of three rounds. Rule 4: Use anything you have on you that's related to Ultima, Spiral, or Mind Power. And Rule 5: No Hammerspace or any other cartoons abilities. They're a bit…trivial."

_"Yep! He can't do anything like that. It's rare, but he can. Yet he can't at the same time!" _Stegoslidon grinned,_"Oops…"_

_"Idiot…"_

"Fine. But give me five minutes to pull out what I need then," Onii-San grumbled.

"Very well," DaiRyuuseiKiller nodded before changing back into White Zero.

* * *

"Hello again!" Ace greeted as she shook hands with Vent.

"Nice to see you again, Ace," Vent grinned.

-I'll say. It's been boring for me until recently- Model Z added.

"Is this guy supposed to be the Biometal me?" Tenshi Zero asked.

-Hey! It's me!- Model Z exclaimed –Hold on…If I'm me, then that means…Ack! It's Omega! Vent, Rock On! Quick!-

"I'm not Omega!" Tenshi Zero barked.

_'I wonder if the others are having this trouble…' _Ultimate X thought.

* * *

"Run, wimps! Run for your lives!" Scourge cackled as ChasmoShieldon destroyed another building with a Giga Impact.

"That's enough, Scourge!" a voice barked before Sonia, Misora, and Cyber ran up, followed by Eggman in his EggWalker and a group of EggPawns armed with lances, shields, bazookas, and machine guns.

"Oh? Well if it isn't the wimp's bitch," Scourge grinned.

"What did you just call my niece?" Eggman growled.

"Oh? Now this is a surprise. Ol' fatty there is a good guy? Man, have I been left out of the loop," Scourge chuckled as he took out his shield, "The King…Awakens!"

**-King!-** the shield declared when Scourge's thumb pressed on a small switch in the shield.

"Dragon On!" Scourge grinned.

The shield opened up in the center to reveal a ruby dragon eye. A green, violet, and black energy swirled around Scourge, transforming him. He had donned strange, knight-like armor. It was primarily dark-green with silver and violet highlights. His gloves were pitch black and emerged from his green and silver gauntlets. His shoulders had silver dragon head-shaped shoulder guards, each with emerald eyes. His head was covered by a green helmet that had his crown on the forehead and a violet visor over his eyes and a silver guard on the lower half of his face.

"Takeki koto, doragon no gotoku. Tsuyoki koto, mata doragon no gotoku. Sekai o seisuru mono, waga na wa DaiRyuuseiKaiser (As purely fierce as a dragon, as powerful as a dragon. The one destined to rule the world. My name is Great Dragon Star Kaiser)!" Scourge declared.

"Great…First DaiRyuuseiKnight, then Team DaiRyuusei, then DaiRyuuseiKiller, and now DaiRyuuseiKaiser…" Harp muttered.

"What was that, Harp-chan?" Misora asked.

"Nothing," Harp lied.

"I was hopin' ta let Sonic be the first one to see this, but you wimps will have to do," DaiRyuuseiKaiser sneered.

"We're not going to lose to you. If you're a Kaiser, then a knight will beat you. MedaKnight-Soul: Download," Cyber said.

With that, she activated the BattleChip. Her outfit changed in a swirl of darkness. She now wore a pitch black jumpsuit with blue fang and claw-like markings going up the sides. Her boots were midnight-blue while she wore a violet cape. Her midnight-blue gloves were sleek and ended at halfway above her elbows while she held a sword looking like metallic-fire frozen solid. Over her face was a midnight-blue mask and a black helmet, showing only her eyes through the mask's V-like slit. Her cape glowed before changing into two bat wings. Nearby, Misora flipped open Model D's 'head' to reveal a metal-like mouth inside it.

"EM Rock On!" Misora declared.

She pressed down on the 'tongue' and it snapped shut, the eyes glowing with a Velociraptor's roar. Harp glowed before engulfing Misora in red and blue flames. The flames parted before revealing Lyra Dino in a new form. She wore a black, blue, and red jumpsuit that hugged her curves under sleek, angel-like, pristine-metallic-white armor. Her shoulder guards were shaped like the heads of Cobalt Eagle and Amber Mammoth. Her left arm had Topaz Tiger's head on the back of her right arm with the horn being Dinobot's sword while her left arm had Emerald Tortoise's shell as a shield with his head covering the back of her fist. Her legs had the armor resembling Ruby Carbuncle and Amethyst Cat while her torso resembled Sapphire Pegasus's head. Her new belt had a metallic-baby blue harp on the center with a scanner on the sides. Over her head was a helmet taking the shape of Rainbow Dragon's head with a pink visor covering her eyes and a faceguard. Her back sprouted six angel wings, each one seemingly shifting almost like shadows.

"Lyra Dino, taking flight," Misora declared.

"A-amazing…" Sonia awed.

"So this is her EM Wave Change?" Lyra pondered.

"Iie. This is EM Rock On. I can't Wave Change normally anymore, so I use my VG Hunter and Model D together," Lyra Dino explained, "Now Wave Change."

"Hai. EM Wave Change! On The Air!"

Lyra Dino took note of Lyra Note. The body suit now hugged her a little tighter, but she didn't seem bothered by it. Her hair stayed the same length, although it was now tied into a pony tail and stayed pink instead of going blonde, much like Lyra Dino herself did but with sand-colored highlights in them. Her skirt was now longer, her gloves fingerless, and her boots were slimmer. Her guitar hadn't changed at all, save for the crystal in it.

"Impressive, Sonia-chan," Cyber DS giggled, "Let's see what you've got."

"Hai!" Lyra Note nodded.

"It's Hero Time!" Ben declared as he activate his Ultimatrix, "Big Chill! _Ultimate_ Big Chill!"

"Men, prepare for battle!" Eggman declared as his robots gave out a battle cry.

"Great...I have to fight three girls, an old fart with a bunch of scrap heaps, and a brat who can turn himself into dozens of aliens..." DaiRyuuseiKaiser muttered before unsheathing his blade, "Let's go."

* * *

"Ready?" DaiRyuuseiKiller asked.

"More than ever," Onii-San grinned.

"Hajime!" C.C. yawned as she sat between TopGaler and Stegoslidon, bringing her hand down to start the match.

"Denpa Henkan! Onii-San! On-Air!" Onii-San shouted as he raised his right hand into the air, a massive plume of EM Waves and Spiral Energy overcoming him.

When the green spiral energy and EM wave flames parted, Onii-San was now in his old CrossFusion form, but with a few altercations. The outfit was more streamlined, and he had a three-segmented tail. He had a white faceguard with fang-like markings on it, and over his eyes was an orange visor, a set of concentric green lines glowing around his pupil, his irises now gone. His armor was slightly more streamlined, and he seemed to become a little more lean.

"Denpa Henkan! Nazo! On-Air!" Nazo said as he swung his arms into himself, his body's red flames consuming itself.

When the red flames parted, Nazo had then returned to Anonymous EXE, but with a few altercations to his old outfit. He was wearing a sleeveless red turtleneck sweater, black cargo pants with red cloud decorations with white outlines, and was barefoot. At his right side he held a black jagged and bladed katana decorated with iridescent designs, and in his left hand he held a bladeless katana; The sheath was black and decorated with orange floral patterns, and a wreath of the same flowers encircling the top part of the sheath. A moment later a dark and malicious aura began flowing out of the sword in his right hand, the Dokutou Mekki (Poison Sword, Gilt), while a neon yellow laser blade burst from the sheath in his left hand, the Seitou Hakari (True Sword, Scale).

"NeoNazo! Battle sequence, START!" Onii-San said as he clenched his fists and held his arms at his sides, tendrill tips pointing out of the red indentions across his body, his form glowing with red spiral energy.

"With the Dokutou's power of Absolute Poison coupled with the Seitou's Absolute Balance, I have been empowered and given the yoke of human flesh once more!" Nazo/Anonymous smirked as he brandished the two final Perfected Deviant Blades of Kiki Shikizaki at his sides in a fighting stance.

"With white palpitation...DaiRyuuseiKiller~!" the white warrior declared as he did his normal pose.

"Six-Verse Humming!" Anonymous cackled as he ran at DaiRyuuseiKiller, only to miss him by a foot, "Dual Arrow-Notch Strike!" he finished as he suddenly stopped twenty feet, or six steps, behind his opponent, spinning his two swords in his hands before placing them at his sides and turning to his opponent lazily.

Before he could ask why he didn't do anything, two slash marks suddenly formed across DaiRyuuseiKiller's chest, throwing him into the air and over Anonymous' head.

"So fast..." C.C. awed, having not seen anything happen.

"My turn!" Onii-San/NeoNazo said as he bent his legs at his knees before jumping, the ground forming a twenty foot deep crater beneath his feet before he flipped in mid-air and aimed his legs at the white-garbed Geass-user. "Lazengann..." he intoned as the tendrills across his body began weaving themselves together beneath him. "GREAT-IMPACT!" he roared as the tendrills from his body suddenly transformed into a massive black drill and bore down onto DaiRyuuseiKiller, sending him into the sands as a large amount of dust was kicked up, a deep drill-shaped crater dug into the ground as NeoNazo leapt back.

"I'm pretty sure that got him," Anonymous smirked.

The next moment however, the ground suddenly burst upward in front of him before a hand grabbed his throat and he was thrown forward, DaiRyuuseiKnight kicking him in the chest and sending him into NeoNazo.

"Not bad, not bad at all…" DaiRyuuseiKiller smirked as he dusted himself off, the slash and bore marks across and through his body healing themselves as well as his clothing. "…But not good either."

"We're just getting started!" NeoNazo smirked as he released two long tendrills from his wrists and began whipping them across the ground, red and green spiral energy grinding against one another and vaporizing the ground at his feet with each slash.

"Yeah! Time to step it up a notch!" Anonymous smirked as he threw his head back, a black viper leaping out of his throat and spitting the Sword of Kusagari into the air before coiling itself around the Em Lifeform-turned-NetNavi-turned-human's neck as he clenched the sword's handle in his teeth. "Lets get this party started!" he said as he ran past DaiRyuuseiKiller once more. "Nine-Verse Humming: Triple Arrow-Notch Strike!"

* * *

"I just had to work with you…" Zero muttered as he, Ace, and Vent approached a large group of Mavericks.

-I don't like it either. I still say you're Omega- Model Z growled –Let's get going, Vent!-

"Right. Rock On!" Vent declared as he gained the bulkier version of Zero's armor, "Zero Vent: Maverick Hunter Mode."

"Henshin!" Ace declared as he crossed his arms before him before pushing the buttons on the side of his new buckle.

**-Dragon Star: Burn Bright. Kamen Ride: Ace Kittan!- **the belt buckle cried out.

Gold flames flared around Ace before parting. Ace bore a strange fire-themed jumpsuit with his belt buckle still on, now on a silver belt. His torso had the DaiRyuusei Dan symbol on it along with the backs of his black and fire-themed gloves and boots. Covering his head was a fire-themed, black helmet with a gold visor. Two slots appeared on the sides of the star-shaped, bulky brass knuckles that formed on Ace Kittan's fists, the insides having a slot for a USB Drive. At the sides of his belt, eight USB Drive-like devices adorned it.

"Ace Kittan!" Ace declared, "Hm? Why did I just say that?"

"I think it's because of your new device," Zero replied as he pulled out his sword.

"Let's go!" Zero Vent declared.

"And after this…" Prometheus began as he donned his armor.

"I know, I know. You're going to kill me…" Ace Kittan sighed before charging at the Mavericks.

* * *

"I hope you're ready," Aile frowned as a swarm of Mavericks was approaching.

"We're ready!" Pandora, Ashe, and Ash nodded.

"Ulp…" Grey and Gray gulped.

"Just another day of being a Maverick Hunter…" X shrugged.

-Exactly- Model X nodded.

"Rock On!" Aile declared as she gained her armor, "X Aile."

"Rock On!" Ashe, Grey, and Gray declared.

"Henshin!" Ashe and Pandora declared as they preformed the same motions as Ace.

**-Dragon Star: Spread Plasma. Kamen Ride: Ashe Kaiser! Dragon Star: Thunder Strike. Kamen Ride: Pandora Lunga!- **the belts declared.

A swirl of ice engulfed Pandora as a swirl of earth took Ash. The swirls parted to reveal their new outfits. Both wore a jumpsuit with a skirt added on. Ash's was red and silver while Pandora's was light-blue and white. Ash had a pair of blasters on her hips with the same slots as on Ace Kittan's star buckle while Pandora had her staff with a slot on it. Both had the same USB Drive-like devices as Ace Kittan did. Ash's helmet resembled a military-themed one with a red visor while Pandora's looked like a rabbit with an ice-blue visor.

"Ashe Kaiser!"

"Pandora Lunga!"

* * *

"I must admit that you're good," DaiRyuuseiKiller said as a trio of slash marks suddenly appeared across his back once Anonymous landed nine steps, or thirty feet behind him. "But you've got to do better than that," he said dodging NeoNazo's whips, which were vaporiving everything they touched leaving a trail of superheated glass behind.

"I think I can manage that," NeoNazo chided as his two whips suddenly weaved themselves together into a long hooksword, one end breaking from his wrist and forming the handle. "Master..." he said as he raised his weapon to the heavens, drawing a circle in front of himself and leaving behind a series of afterimages until he formed a completed circle of blades. "Stroke!" he finished as he pointed his weapon forward, the disembodied weapons suddenly pointing themselves at DaiRyuuseiKiller and launching themselves at him like a gatling gun, forcing him onto the defensive as the blades seemed to replace themselves.

"Final Strike!" NeoNazo intoned as the fifty afterimages shot at DaiRyuuseiKiller all at once, all of them being deflected from his vision in time for him to see NeoNazo come at him with a stab to the face.

"Impressive manuver, but...Jama wo suru no nara dare mo yurusanai (Anyone who gets in my way )..." DaiRyuuseiKiller began before parrying the attacks with his two swords and then kicking NeoNazo backwards a few meters, "...Hito hane de fukikesu na wa DaiRyuuseiKiraa (Will be wiped out in an instant, I am DaiRyuuseiKiller)."

"Kisama!" Anonymous roared before DaiRyuuseiKiller vanished and appeared behind him.

"Kyoryuu no Mai."

Anonymous screamed as his back was struck with multiple energy arrows. He shot down and landed on NeoNazo as he was getting up. The two slowly attempted to get up when DaiRyuuseiKiller planted a boot and sword on them both, the blades on their hearts and the boots on their necks.

"Winner: DaiRyuuseiKiller," C.C. stated, earning a whoop from the smaller of the fake Pokemon and a simple nod from TopGaler.

* * *

"You guys are so weak!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser exclaimed as he knocked Lyra Note back, Lyra Dino flying down to catch her under the arms.

"EggPawns, attack!" Eggman declared, all of his robots attacking at once.

DaiRyuuseiKaiser simply sneered before holding up his shield. The middle opened up to reveal the 'eye' once more. A ghostly emerald energy began to form around the 'eye.'

"Ryuusei Bakuha!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser roared.

He pushed the shield forward and released a wave of emerald-colored energy-made dragons. The dragons collided with the machines and the robots turned into slag. Eggman passed out from the heat of the much-too-close molten metal.

"Uncle! Why you...! I never thought I'd have to do this…" Cyber DS closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "Proto-Soul: Download!"

Her armor glowed before transforming once more. The glow faded to reveal her armor had become a brilliant scarlet and sleeker. Over her face was a red helmet with a violet visor. She pulled out Caliwave and everyone saw her blade had become a brilliant crimson and longer.

"I hope you're ready, Scourge. You just made me use a Double Soul I _really_ despise," Cyber DS scowled.

"Bring it, bitch!" was all DaiRyuuseiKaiser said in reply.

"Sonia, Misora, get Uncle away from here," Cyber DS ordered as she pulled out a pink scarf with the Smash Bros. Emblem on it, "I won't hold back on this fool."

* * *

-There's too many of them!- Model Z shouted.

"Just how many of these damn Mavericks are there?" Zero growled.

"I have no clue! This is worse than when the Sigma Virus got out…again!" Axl complained.

"Damn! Ace, you got anything?" Zero Vent asked.

"I think so," Ace Kittan replied as he took out two of the devices, "Dragon's Heart."

**-Cyclone! Heat!-** the USB Drive-like device declared.

"Set!" Ace Kittan declared as he put the two devices into his weapons.

**-Cyclone Heat!-**

He pushed down on the two devices and the slots went into his knuckle weapons. Both glowed before transforming into green and crimson boxing gloves with spikes on the ends. The spikes flipped to the back of the fists before he banged them together, letting a bit of fire-like wind appear for a split second. The spikes returned to their natural positions before he charged. He boxed one of the Mavericks and it-along with all those behind it in a wave-were melted by the flaming winds that it produced.

"Switch!" Ace Kittan declared before the slots appeared and he removed the Heat and Cyclone to take out an identical pair of rainbow-colored USB Drive-like devices.

**-Final Impact!-**

"Final Impact: Set!" Ace Kittan declared.

**-Fiiiinal…Impaaact!-**

He pushed down on the two devices and they entered the brass-knuckle weapons, having returned to normal when Heat and Cyclone were removed. The knuckles glowed before transforming into arm-sized lasers resembling dragon heads. The barrels began to glow with flames.

"Mera-Mera Ryuusei Impact!"

Ace Kittan pulled the triggers within the two lasers. The two dragon heads roared before firing twin beats of fire at the Mavericks. Ace Kittan roared as he swung them, making the wave wipe out the remaining Mavericks.

"The lit match…has burned," Ace Kittan smirked.

"Boo! Bad finishing line!- Zero, Axl, and Model Z booed.

"Shut up or I'll use Final Impact on you two!" Ace Kittan threatened.

"Shutting up!-

* * *

-This is…tiring…- Model X panted.

"Hai…" X Aile agreed.

-I think…I'm outta…energy for A-Trans…- Model A groaned.

**"Can't…even say it…" Gray groaned.**

"What are you talking about? I'm lovin' it!" Gregar grinned as he crushed another Maverick head.

"We've still got a ton of them…" Ashe Kaiser frowned, "Pan-chan, ready?"

"Hai!" Pandora Lunga nodded as they pulled out four of the Dragon Hearts on their belts.

**-Heat! Blizzard! Trigger! Luna!-**

"Set!" the two declared as Heat and Trigger went into Ashe Kaiser's blasters while Blizzard and Luna went into Pandora Lunga's staff.

**-Heat Trigger! Blizzard Luna!-**

Ashe Kaiser's blasters erupted in red and blue flames before transforming into Vulcan-Rail guns fused to the back of her arms. Pandora Lunga's staff became a brilliant gold with icy-blue, icicle-shaped designs on the ends. Ashe Kaiser aimed her guns and unleashed a barrage of lightning-fast bullets at the Mavericks, melting the area around each hit. Pandora Lunga jumped into the center of a large group of them before she sung her staff. To everyone's surprise, the staff extended to great lengths, almost like it were made of rubber, and whacked anything and anyone in its paths, freezing them in blocks of ice before being shattered by another strike. The four drives popped out of their weapons before pulling out four silver ones.

**-Final Impact!-**

"Set!"

**-Fiiiinal Impaaact!-**

The weapons glowed before they transformed. Ashe Kaiser's blasters fused together and became a massive laser on her back. Pandora Lunga began to rise in the air as a swirl of icy winds surrounded her, her staff crackling with lightning.

"Giga Impact Laser!"

"Blizzard Storm."

Ashe Kaiser fired a space-colored beam from her back. Pandora Luna swing her staff and released a freezing tornado engulfed in lightning. The two attacks mowed down the remaining Mavericks.

* * *

"The current score is DaiRyuuseiKiller: 1/Onii-San: 0. Round Two: Hajime!" C.C. declared.

"So you won the first match I see," NeoNazo panted as he turned back into Onii-San, Anonymous' three blades falling to the ground before he transformed back into Nazo.

"Oh well. I guess we'll just have to win the next two matches..." Nazo said as he brought out an alabasta-plated BattleCard, "won't we?" he asked his partner as he pulled out an alabasta-plated BattleChip.

"That we will," Onii-San smirked.

"That sigil... don't tell me-" C.C. gasped upon seeing the sigils on their BattleChip/Cards.

"Geass: Command, Manifest!" Onii-San and Nazo intoned as they crushed their BattleChip/Card in their hands, their {left/right} eye suddenly blazing with the power of Geass.

"You think Geass will work on me?" DaiRyuuseiKiller chuckled, "My eyes are shielded, fool. The command to surrender will not work."

"Who said this was to make you surrender?" Nazo quipped as his geass blazed.

"There are still two others who this power can be used on," he said as he closed his eyes, then suddenly opened them and locked onto Nazo's own geass sigil. "Each _other_!"

_"What?"_ Stegoslidon exclaimed.

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ TopGaler pondered.

"I Onii-San/Anonymous, hereby hold you to this command!" Onii-San/Nazo intoned as he flourished his hand before pointing it at Nazo/Onii-San. "Return to your true form!" Onii-San/Nazo intoned as the geass sigil "took flight", Nazo/Onii-San's eyes blazing with the power of Absolute Obedience.

The next moment Onii-San's body was suddenly engulfed in a massive plume of neon red spiral energy, Nazo's body engulfed in a plume of neon blue spiral energy, before the two suddenly flew into the sky and began forming a ball that grew to the size of a small moon. The next moment, the world shook as the ball of condensed neon purple spiral energy began to condense itself further, the light itself seeming to be dragged into it until it compressed itself into a six-foot diameter sphere, a person-shaped silhouette nestles inside as a pair of stark white eyes pierced through the haze of energy to all who were looking at it.

A few seconds later the sphere released a massive ammount of energy on par with the birth of the universe in all directions, and a massive wave of light erupted, forcing everyone, even DaiRyuuseiKiller, to cover their eyes.

* * *

"S-Sugoi...!" Lyra Dino awed as sparks flew from the two blades parrying one another.

"She's...She's dancing!" Lyra gasped.

"But she's fighting as well," Harp noted.

"So this is her sword style?" Lyra Note asked.

"I...I think so. I've never seen her work with Caliwave for months now," Lyra Dino replied.

-The way she battles...It is as if she was merely preforming a ballet for the ruler of off-lining- Model D growled as teh two fighters jumped back.

"Samash Scarf: Summon Smash Ball!" Cyber DS declared before the Smash Ball formed in her free hand.

"She...She just summoned a Smash Ball!" Lyra Note gasped.

"Of course she did. She has a Smash Scarf. It's hat let our team travel to different worlds in our Zone and can summon items. But we haven't really used them except for travel for years now," Lyra Dino explained as Cyber DS crushed the Smash Ball.

"You're going to need an army to defeat me," Cyber DS stated before splitting into three.

"There's another thing about Noise Change and Double Soul," Lyra Dino smirked, "When combined with the Smash Ball, the Double Soul/Noise Change user is capable of preforming the Final Smash of the form they're using."

"Neo Delta Ray Edge!" the three Cyber DS declared as they unleashed the Final Smash, sending DaiRyuuseiKaiser through a dilapidated building.

"H-Holy..." Ben gawked, "Did you just see that?"

"Heh. Not too shabby," Cyber DS smirked as she became one once more when DaiRyuuseiKaiser got out of the rubble.

"Okay…Now I'm getting pissed!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser snarled as he jumped back from the three girls and Ben, "Summon Blastasaurs CarnoRyutus, ChasmoShieldon!"

A set of roars got everyone attention. They turned in the direction of the roars and felt their eyes widen. Approaching them were two robotic Dinosaurs, each one bigger than a three story motel. The first was a dark silver and crystal purple Chasmosaurus with pink optics. The second, and the biggest of the two, was a giant Carnotaurus that was primarily dark, metallic blue with black and silver markings. The skull top was a silver horned helmet with its tail resembled a powerful drill with silver spikes with bits of metallic purple armor on the upper parts of the armored legs and white, blank eyes.

"Time to feast on these foolish weaklings, Carn!" the Carnotaurus roared.

"Feast, Chasm!" the Chasmosaurus agreed as DaiRyuuseiKaiser jumped into CarnoRyutus.

"Gattai! Karnoryūtusu, Kasmosearudon!"

The two dinosaurs roared as a blizzard erupted around them. CarnoRyutus's legs extended as his body became a mecha's torso, his head flipping to the front of the torso and spreading out the six, green, blade-like extensions on the sides of his head out as his tail became a drill-arm. ChasmoShieldon's legs folded into his body before becoming the right arm for the mecha. A fearsome, silver face in a spiked, green helmet emerged from the torso.

_"__BakurenOh__ (Blast Union King)! ____Come out!"_

"…How do we fight a giant robot?" Lyra Note and Lyra Dino screamed.

"Like this," Ultimate Big Chill replied before slapping his Ultimatrix Symbol, "Way Big!"

"That's Way Big?" Lyra Note screamed as she saw the towering, Ultraman-like, red and gray alien.

Way Big snorted as he faced the dinosaur mecha, cracking his knuckles. BakurenOh snorted from all its nostrils, releasing clouds of ice from the nostrils. BakurenOh and Way Big charged at each other. Way Big threw a right hook at BakurenOh, who parried with its right arm's ChasmoShieldon Shield before slamming its Tail Drill into Way Big's side, making him grunt. The sky began to darken as snow started to fall.

"S-Snow?" Cyber pondered as she dropped her Double Soul.

"Do you think…" Lyra Dino began.

"…BakurenOh is causing this?" Lyra Note finished.

"Maybe," Cyber replied when the snow began to fall quicker and harder, "Tch. It's becoming a blizzard. Better heat things up. Groudon-Soul: Download!"

Lava engulfed Cyber before hardening and shattering, revealing her new Double Soul. Her hair had gained black and scarlet highlights in it as she wore slender, yet bulky armor colored a deep crimson. On all the parts of her armor, black markings were engraved in intricate patterns, almost like a broken-up surface. The end of her hair ended in three spikes made out of the armor. A gentle light began to emanate off her body, melting the snow around the three girls.

"As long as I use Groudon-Soul, my body will be emitting heat energy like the sun or the magma in the Earth," Cyber DS explained, "We'll probably be safe for now from the blizzard, but we should find shelter as well."

"Hai!" the two girls nodded.

Above them, Way Big backed away from BakurenOh. DaiRyuuseiKaiser sneered within the mecha. He stood within a chamber resembling the one in KillerOh, but in his colors with an ice-theme to it.

"Let me show you how strong BakurenOh is!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser declared.

With that, BakurenOh vanished. Way Big gulped before multiple strikes began to be laid upon the alien. BakurenOh appeared before Way Big and unleashed a powerful stream of icy breath at Way Big's face from the CarnoRyutus head. Way Big grunted as parts of his body began to become encased in ice.

* * *

When the flash of light subsided, there was a smoke-filled crater in the field across from DaiRyuuseiKaiser. Said Geass-holder wondered just _what _his opponents had done. He was aware that one could potentially use geass on themself, given it _could_ be used on other people, the light show the two put on before the explosion made him doubt what he knew. If only for a brief second.

When the smoke began to clear, a silhouette was visible through the smoke. But only one. When it cleared, he spotted Onii-San, but not Nazo, who he couldn't even sense around here anymore. Still, there was something off about him. Something about his aura was different than it was before, almost... darker yet... complete? It didn't make any sense. Or at least not until he opened his eyes. hen they opened, they were no longer greenish brown/brownish green, or even Nazo/Anonymous' crimson. They were now electric blue, and there was some sort of hidden power to them.

At that moment, the Onii-San-like figure began looking around, though something about it said that he definitely _wasn't _Onii-San. In fact, it was almost like whoever was down there had no idea where they were, or even what they were doing.

"Hmmmm. Strange," the blue-eyed figure spoke in a voice like Onii-San's, but a bit different. "I never thought I'd find myself around here ever again."

"What...?"

"You are... DaiRyuuseiKiller. The one giving everyone so much trouble," the figure spoke. "To think Onii-San or Nazo would ever find out how to bring me back."

"Just who are you?"

"I am... Alexander, a Zone Guardian," the one known as Alexander spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Are you some sort of fusion between Onii-San and Nazo then?" C.C. asked.

"Actually, the inverse," Alexander spoke. "Onii-San and Nazo are more like parts of myself, as opposed to components of a whole."

"I see...I've heard of the Zone Guardians. It's said that one can even go toe-to-toe with Palkia. Rumors even speculate that all Zone Guardians are actually the very children of Palkia," DaiRyuuseiKiller recalled.

"Well... I'm not actually the child of Palkia if that's what you're insinuating. The fact was, I was born as a human and had gone through much, but that's a story for a nother day," he stated. "Now... seeing as how my two halves went through so much trouble to bring me out," Alexander said as he placed his index and middle fingers over his left eyelid. "I guess I can smack you around a bit," he said as he brought up his right hand, his thumb on his curled index finger and aimed at DaiRyuuseiKiller.

The next moment he released this thumb, and DaiRyuuseiKiller was suddenly sent flying into the sky by a massive kinetic force to his chest. Had he not been blessed with the endurance far beyond that of a Mind Energy user, it would've killed him from the sheer force of it.

_'He's stronger...'_

"A Zone Guardian's power varies depending on which zone they're in. Of course that's a given since one's true power doesn't manifest themself once they are in_another's_ world," Alexander said as he walked out of the hole, his hand still on his left eyelid. "However, Zone Guardians hold a far greater power than that. They themselves hold the power of the universe in their hands, which in turn exists because we _perceive _it to," he said as he waved his hand as though he were moving dust, DRK suddenly being thrown across the ground with a massive fissure torn in the ground beneath him. "I assume you have already discovered my power?"

"Yes. You seem to manipulate reality through the very perspective of it, almost as if you are Super Spiral Galaxy in human form," DaiRyuuseiKiller noted before he started to begin Kyoryuu no Mai.

In return, Alexander raised his hand and waved his palm downward, DRK suddenly being sent deep into the ground beneath him into a crater. As DaiRyuuseiKaiser was about to get out of the hole, he looked up and saw Alexander in the air above him on a translucent energy platform that looked like it was made of glass. He then raised his foot above the platform before bringing it down towards DRK's position, a massive foot-shaped crater being dug into the earth in the exact same shape as his shoe.

Delirious and in more pain than he'd ever been in, DRK looked up and saw Alexander coming down, his hand still on his eye as he walked towards him. However, when his hand was extended towards him, DRK thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, because it looked like Alexander's hand and arm were enlarging and reaching out towards him. The next moment his eyes widened behind his helmet as he was suddenly lifted out of the ground beneath his opponent's crushing grip before being brought to Alexander's face, his body no larger than an action figure.

"What? This cannot be!" DRK cursed as he tried to escape his opponent's grip

"I am fairly certain that this round is in my hand, as are you," Alexander spoke as he raised hsi right thumb, almost as though he were going to start thumbwrestling. However, instead of meeting another thumb, it was suddenly brought down onto his head with a crushing force.

_DAMN! Is this guy trying to break my neck? _DRK cursed as he tried to get out, only to find that his opponent's strength had suddenly been in creased, or that his own strength had suddenly been diminished, as had his side.

"Winner: Alexander," C.C. declared.

"Very well then C.C. It's your call," Alexander said as he tossed DRK through the air before removing his hand from his eye, DRK's body suddenly returning to its original size before he landed on the ground in a crumbled heap.

* * *

"Wh-wh-what's with the s-s-s-sudden ch-chill?" Prometheus stammered as he shivered.

"Something is causing a massive blizzard to appear," Vent replied from one of the Guardian Base's scanners.

"We've got a visual on something," Prairie noted as the screen revealed Way Big kneeing BakurenOh in the gut, "A To'kustar!"

"A w-w-w-what n-now?" Prometheus chattered as he donned the tenth blanket on him.

"They're born during Cosmic Storms," Prairie explained, "They're one of the strongest alien races in existence. However, I've never heard of them cotnrolling the weather..."

"Look!" Ace Kittan exclaimed as he pointed at a building near the fight, showing the girls and Eggman waving down at them.

"Prepare for emergency pickup," Prairie ordered.

* * *

"Third Round: Mecha Fight," C.C. ordered.

"Perfect. Go, TopGaler," DaiRyuuseiKiller ordered before entering his main dinosaur, "Bakuryuu Gattai. The Killer that's gonna destroy all is born. KillerOh!"

"Hm. A battle of kings then. This should prove interesting," Alexander spoke as he raised his hand to the heavens before snapping his fingers, the sound echoing against KillerOh's chassis before a large tear in the sky was formed. The next moment eight mecha dropped onto the battlefield and creating a thick blanket of dust and debris around themselves and Alexander. When it cleared, those watching gasping at the sight.

_"No way! That's DaiGurren's gunmen!"_ The Stegoslidon half of KillerOh gasped as the eight mecha revealed themselves to be the King Kittan, Kiyalunga, Dayakkaiser, Twin Bokun, Sozoshin, Ainzer, Kidd Knuckle, and lastly the Lagann.

"Gunmen... Gattai!" Alexander shouted as he leapt into the Lagann and took off into the sky, the other gunmen following into the heavens as well.

**Cue Soundtrack - Engine Sentai Go-Onger: EngineOh G9**

The first thing that happened was that the Lagann slammed into the top of the King Kittan, its limbs folding into itself in a bright flash of light. While the Twin Bokun split in two with its back turned to the King Kittan and the two chassis linked with it to form its arms, the Kidd Knuckle's legs folded into itself before joining itself at the King Kittan's waist before stretching its arms downward with its fists clenched. The next moment the massive gunmen held its arms to the sides, the Kiyalunga transforming into its lance and shield configuration before sliding onto its left arm as the Dayakkaiser's arms and legs folded into itself as well before attaching itself to the gunmen's righ arm. At the same time, the Sozoshin folded onto itself and formed over the Kidd Knuckle's left arm, forming the left leg as the Ainzer folded onto itself as well, forming the gunmen's right leg. The next moment, a gleam in the heavens shone brightly before the Enki's helmet suddenly attached itself onto the Lagann, the color scheme changing as a bright flash of light issued from the King Kittan's eyes, transforming into the Gurren Lagann's sunglasses in a massive flare of light.

"DaiGurrenOh!" Alexander said as he clenched the Lagann's controls tightly, the entire mecha synchronizing itself to the parts attached before it stomped down and assumed a fighting stance against KillerOh. "ORE O DARE DA OMOTTE YAGARU!" he roared as the landscape behind him suddenly transformed into a field of volcanoes before they all blew their tops, lava and smoke flying high into the air as the setting sun suddenly burned bright orange on the horizon.

"So…You created your own mecha? How exciting."

"This isn't a game, you know."

"No…this is a game. It's a _game._ Anyway, this is the rule of the game," DaiRyuuseiKiller smirked as KillerOh struck the opponent mecha with its weapon, knocking it over.

* * *

"Finally. Now d…!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser began when the snow literally froze in place.

Way Big grunted before changing back into Ben. He slowly turned his head to the left to see Max standing beside him, his eyes closed.

"M-Max?" Ben pondered when his Ultimatrix went off.

-Tao Trio Disciple within vicinity of Ultimatrix. Kyurem is within vicinity of Ultimatrix-

Ben's eyes widened. He looked up at Max once more and took a deeper detail of him. His hair was rigid and seemed to be made out of ice while his complexion was as pure as snow. Suddenly, ice froze over his hands, feet, and torso, transforming into deep blue ice-like armor and claws. Two rigid, jagged wings appeared, made of pure ice. Max's eyes shot open, revealing the whites of his eyes were a solid black with a gold ring in the center of each. The blizzard erupted at full force, this time only hitting BakurenOh. Max opened his mouth as he floated all the way up to BakurenOh's main head and unleashed a beam of ice from his mouth. The attack collided and instead of freezing, made an explosion of icy flames and icy lightning. The mecha split apart into ChasmoShieldon and CarnoRyutus as DaiRyuuseiKaiser landed on his face.

"Shit! What was…?" DaiRyuuseiKaiser began before Max appeared before him with his left arm engulfed in a blade of ice.

DaiRyuuseiKaiser blocked the blade as Max swung. The former hedgehog grunted before being knocked through five buildings and into CarnoRyutus just as he and ChasmoShieldon were putting their masks back on. The trio vanished as the snowstorm ended. Ben slowly got over to Max as Cyber, Lyra Note, and Lyra Dino ran up.

"What happened? Max?" Cyber exclaimed before the ice shattered and Max fainted, his hair and complexion changing back, "N-Nani? What was that about? Ben, why is Max here?"

"I…I don't know," Ben replied before holding up the Ultimatrix, "But the Ultimatrix went nuts when Max showed up. It said Max was Kyurem."

"K-Kyurem?" Lyra Dino gasped, "That's the center of the Tao Trio from what Dai-chan and Julie-chan told me!"

"You mean…? But he's not even half-dragon like Ryuu and Hub!"

-I was an honorable Transformer, yet everyone I met in Beast Mode thought I was a mere…lizard- Model D growled.

"Not everything in life makes sense," Harp added, "I mean, think about Kage and how he's able to do those things he does."

"I have never seen anyone run on a ceiling until I met Kage," Lyra Note nodded before sighing, "Let's just get back to the base. Either Mikoto or someone else will be furious at him missing."

"Hai. I already gave my invitations to Prometheus, Prairie-chan, Vent, and Aile-chan," Cyber nodded before they left.

"I'm not taking the blame," Eggman stated as his last words in that world for now.

* * *

_"Huge Tail Attack!"_ KillerOh roared as he began spinning in a massive buzzsaw shape, the plates on his back and tail forming golden blades around a cimson and white core before coming down on DaiGurrenOh.

"Kiyalunga Kekkai!" DaiGurrenOh roared as he brought up the Kiyalunga shield up to block, the two lances extending to the sides and glowing with electric blue energy before an energy shield in Kiyalunga's shape appeared, sparks coming off of it as the two attacks met. A moment later KillerOh leapt back, the plates on his back smoldering and broken halfway, while the Kiyalunga had a series of scratch marks across its frame.

"Amazing..." C.C. awed, "They're going at one another almost as if they were dogs fighting over a piece of meat."

_"Dino Lethal Attack: Death Combustion!"_ KillerOh roared as he swung his head around before shooting a beam of concentrated electric blue fire into the ground, then bringing it up in an arc towards DaiGurrenOh. DaiGurrenOh in response leapt to the right and avoided the attack, leveling his right arm at his opponent before loading three shells into the barrel from the magazine on the top.

"Trident Revolver!" DaiGurrenOh roared as the barrel recoiled three times, the massive shells slamming into KillerOh's side and sending him rolling across the ground, tearing huge gashes across the battlefield before he came to a stop. "Had enough?"

_"No. Actually,"_ a voice replied before KillerOh kicked him away, the other KillerOh turning into Dark Ultima that seeped back into KillerOh, _"Now I see I'll need to use a Level Up. Dark Ultima BattleCard, Predation: BakurenOh."_

In a swirl of ice, a pitch black BakurenOh appeared. KillerOh split into his base dinosaur forms before TopGaler attached to the back while Stegoslidon's back split down the middle, letting BakurenOh stand on the base. The drill on his left arm and the ChasmoShieldon head transformed into clawed fists as pitch black axes appeared on his sides. His head glowed before a silver demonic helmet formed over it.

_"The Killer that has gone beyond the berserker. OoBakurenOh (All Blast Union King)!"_ DaiRyuuseiKiller declared within the mecha.

"Hmm...I'm actually amazed. You're capable of using Dark Ultima," Alexander noted.

_"Really now?" _OoBakurenOh asked before Light Ultima and Dark Ultima engulfed his wings and axes.

"What? Are you insane?" Alexander demanded, "You can't use both of those Ultima so close to one another! You'll take out the entire Zone along with five other Zones surrounding it with the explosion all that Dark Ultima and Light Ultima could cause!"

_"Heh. Really now?"_ OoBakurenOh asked, _"You just have to know how to work with them."_

"What do you...Wait...! You mean that armor of yours is Zerogo?"

_"Impressive. Of course it's the Zerogo Suit: The DinoMinder!"_ OoBakurenOh declared as his axes sliced through parts of DaiGurrenOh with a mere flick of his wrists.

"Well..." Alexander stated as he was suddenly thrown around the Lagann's cockpit, the confined spaces doing little to help him in his current situation. "This has certainly gotten interesting, though I suppose I'll just have to take things back a few steps," he said pulling out a black pocket watch with golden gear-themed decorations on it. After opening the glass casing on it, he took the minute arrow and turned it backby one minute while looking at the schematics for DaiGurrenOh as they appeared on the console in front of him.

At the same time, DaiRyuuseiKiller could only smirk behind his mask at how easy he'd win this fight, or at least for the moment. Suddenly, a purple haze appeared around DaiGurrenOh, the image of a clock face appearing on the ground beneath him. The next moment, the clock face turned back to one minute ago. The next moment to his shock, all the damage that DaiGurrenOh had accumulated through their fight was being undone, but not by being repaired, but as though DaiGurrenOh was being reversed along its own timeline.

_"Interesting, you can manipulate the time around your mecha to restore it,"_ OoBakurenOh noted.

"Now then, how about we kick this up a level," Alexander said as he tightened his hands around the controls, turning them to the backwards position on their turntables before suddenly bringing them forward, the cockpit suddenly being filled with a bright green light before it suddenly enveloped DaiGurrenOh. The next moment, the horns on its shoulders suddenly transformed into massive golden drills, another two forming on its feet as its armor began to turn black with dark grey undertones and light green trim, the sunglasses on its chest curving and gaining more points as a golden horn formed on the Lagann's head. "Chouginga DaiGurrenOh!" he shouted bringing his arms to his sides, the entire landscape exploding behind him and turning into the Super Spiral Galaxy all around them, C.C. sitting on her own galaxy platform as the newly transformed mecha faced off against OoBakurenOh. "Time to end this!" he said as the giant drills that had formed on his shoulders suddenly rocketed off before linking onto his hands in a clash of sparks. "DOUBLE... GIGA..." he roared as the drills on his arms began to spin rapidly.

_"OoBakurenOh...Light-Dark Ultima..."_ OoBakurenOh began as the Ultima engulfing his overhead crossed axes, forming a massive sphere above him.

"DRILL... BREAK!" Alexander cried out as the Chouginga DaiGurrenOh flew at OoBakurenOh, its body spinning and adding to his drill's power.

_"...Ultimate Massacre!" _OoBakurenOh finished.

With that, he threw the sphere. The drill and the sphere charged at each other before colliding in the center. The resulting explosion sent everyone back into the original fighting area. The smoke from the explosion slowly dissipated and startled C.C. at bit. Alexander and White Zero were kneeling on the ground away from each other, their two mechas split back into their primary components with the Dark Ultima-made BakurenOh dissipating back into White Zero.

"Winner: Tie. The match ends in a tie," C.C. declared as the two fighters got up.

"Not bad. You're quite skilled," White Zero noted as his opponent walked out of his mecha.

"Thank you," Alexander stated with crossed arms.

"I should have guessed this would happen," White Zero frowned as he removed his mask.

"What will you do now?" Alexander asked.

"What I said I would do," Lelouch replied before placing a Zip Drive and a file beside Onii-San, "Mother asked me to give this to Onii-San even if I won."

"I see…" C.C. nodded before she took Lelouch's hand just as he, TopGaler, and Stegoslidon vanished in Light and Dark Ultima.

_"So, when will you be returning to your other halves?"_ Lelouch's voice asked.

"When the time calls for it," Alexander said with crossed arms. "For now, I think I'll enjoy the fresh air again before I halve my existance once more."

_"That's understandable I suppose..."_ Lelouch sighed.

* * *

"Why me…?" Eggman whined as Sonic X, snickering, putting on bandages on his bent nose.

"I told you his girlfriend and the doc would flip," Sonia scolded.

"Just you wait. I'll get you back for this," Eggman frowned, "Can I borrow Void or Frenzy, Sonic X?"

"Nope," Sonic X replied.

"I am not going to enjoy being your uncle…"

"Are you sure that's what you saw and heard, Ben?" Gwen asked.

"It has to be. I double-checked while we were putting Max back in his bed. It still says about being near a Tao Disciple," Ben replied.

"So now we have all three in one place," a voice said before a figure greatly resembling Onii-San, only with electric blue eyes walked in.

"Onii-San? No, you're someone else, but with the same body... Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"To answer your question, I am simply who came before," the figure said shrugging his shoulders. "If you are unable to find out who or what I even am, given your heritage, then I need not explain it," he said walking off.

"Man...Is Onii-San having a chip on his shoulder or what?" Kevin asked when Mikoto walked in with Ruka and Mirajane wearing bandages.

"I still don't understand how this happened," Mikoto noted as he looked outside a window to see a large amount of destruction.

"I told you, it was a Dark Signer," Ruka replied.

"I still do not know what or who a Dark Signer is," Mikoto informed before looking over at everyone, "Maxwell has awoken. However, I still need to do a few tests."

* * *

**Me: With Max awoken, the final Disciple has been revealed. Perhaps now things will return to normal. Find out, next time.**


	103. SSB: A new tournament

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

***A flag waving the symbol of Team DaiRyuusei blew on the screen. It then cut to a farther view of it and began to pan down slowly, revealing it to be attached to a pole to the top of a small hill with the members of Team DaiRyuusei, Dai in control of her body with DaiRyuuseiKnight in the EnergyCellular, resting on it, looking up a the clouds. It then cut to a head shot of Lan and Hub looking away from each other at opposite sides of the screen. Their faces blurred a bit in the blue background as black lightning and white fire appeared before their heads, transforming into the title: 'Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle! Yin-Yang Chronicles,' taking on the normal image, but with the ends now having a silver Reshiram outline and a gold Zekrom outline on the sides with the Hikari Symbol fused with the Sonic the Hedgehog Symbol in the center, then three behind the title***

**Ame-agari no sora wo aogu tabi (Every time I look at the sky after the rain)**

***It cut to a far view of Hub approaching in a forest of sakura trees in bloom before transforming into his dragon form and reared his head back in an inaudible roar*  
Naki mushi datta koro no boku wo omou (I think of the crybaby I used to be)  
*It cut to Rayne and Komatsu preparing a meal with Beamer as Toriko was in the dining room, drooling while in a formal outfit***

**Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa (I was blindly chasing after someone's back)**

***It cut to the blurring form of Kamina as it focused before refocusing on Meiru and then Mirajane*  
"Tsuyokunaritai" tte (Saying "I want to be stronger")**

***It cut to Will as it began to pan upwards, showing his KAISER Armor forms with the top two being the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Mode and the Granzamboa Mode, the former nodding with his arms crossed while the later let out an inaudible, maniacal roar as it swung its claws at the screen*  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "arigatou" (Now faded into the wind is "thank you")**

***It cut to Inuyasha, Viral, and Terios Shadow all cleaning their swords while Pandora, Ash, and Ace were nearby, cleaning their new armor in their Gunmen Forms. It then cut to a far shot of Yuck, Kevin, Jing, and Kir making a deal in the shadows before cutting to a medium shot of Misora at a desk in her pajamas with a light-blue blanket as she drank a herbal tea, getting over a small cold she had developed, Harp staying near her with a medical mask over her face*  
Boku wa tsuyokunarete iru no kana? (Am I getting stronger?)**

***It cut to Onii-San and Nazo going through a checklist before cutting to Meiru and Maylu doing a bit of shopping with Cyber and Roll as Sonic X, Megaman, and Rockman were carrying the rest, barely able to hold it all up. It then cut to Sasuke, J, and Will all in their lab, sitting in various areas and dropping papers before looking at a dark, tremendous figure in the background before cutting to Ashe, Grey, and Gray watching as Rush played with Gregar, Flazar, and the two Model A*  
Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa (Since I haven't got an answer to that)**

***It the cut to Nene facing the sunset as she played her violin with the Digimon all listening to her play with Taiki, Zenjirou, and Kassie before cutting to everyone together, taking a group photo with the help of one of Naruto's Shadow Clones*  
Yappari mada aruite iku yo (I'll keep walking forward)**

***It then cut to a upper shot of Lan walking towards something off screen before grinning and running off screen***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)  
*It then cut to the Legendary Pokemon standing alongside the Royal Knights with the Digimon Sovereigns with Arceus at the front. Everyone but Arceus then vanished, replaced by a close up of her face in the background as she fired Judgment at the screen***

**Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)  
*It then cut to Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina unleashing their ultimate attacks, one after another in a background of their upper bodies at their sides and grinning***

**Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)  
*It cut to the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Sovereign firing their strongest attacks before cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Onii-San smirking as he entered Wave Change in a white background and then cutting to a semi-half, headshot of Mana, without his eye patch, as he glared at where Onii-San was if he was still on-screen***

**Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)  
*It then cut to a storming sky with Mikoto Kiriha Blaze with his Blastsaurus at the base of the medium-sized mountain he stood on before they combined into two mechas. He then held up his left arm, revealing his fused Xros Loader and Dino Minder and activated them both, fusing with both mechas after changing into DaiRyuuseiKiller***

**Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It cut to DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai, their body currently half of each, with their combinations behind them. They rose their left hand to reveal the EnergyCellular as the cards entered it and snapped shut, unleashing a flash of light, revealing their various mecha forms unleashing their Victory Charges***

**Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa (The voice flowing inside of me)  
*It then cut to the Hunter Eradication Army, now made of then entire of Smash Manor and the allies Team DaiRyuusei and the original Hunter Eradication Army had made, standing on the brig of the Chougina Dai-Gurren***

**Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru (Always, always supports me)  
*It then cut to Hub flying through the skies with Ryuu on his back before cutting to a series of still shots of Hub being raised by Midnight and Ryuu being raised by their parents***

**Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo (Teasing rain will get in my way)**

***The stills continued on, now moving to brotherly experiences the two shared since they got back as brothers before cutting to a dark background with Kyohaku in it as three Demon Lords appeared, guarding her*  
Nigedasanai kara Oh (Because I won't run away Oh)**

***It then cut to Ryuu, Max, and Hub all looking at their left hands, showing a Pokéball symbol on each of them with either a snowflake, lightning bolt, or fireball in the center of each before clenching their fists, the images of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom behind them, the three firing either Cross Flame, Cross Thunder, or Frozen World***

**Saa yukou (So let's go)**

*** It cut to the Absolute Hunters, standing at the top of their base with their army of Death-X-Digimon surrounding them along with flying, golden battleships*  
Tachidomaru koto naku (Will never stop)**

***It cut to a series of Kenta, Suppressed, Lusha, Ose, and Goka unleashing their strongest attacks in background of upper body close-ups*  
Nagareru toki ni makenai you ni (Won't lose against the flow of time)**

***It then cut to Rampage and Lockdown standing at Kalar's sides, their normal Decepticon/Predacon markings altered with Kalar's symbol above them*  
Nando mo tachi mukai tsuzukeyou (I'll keep getting back up)**

***It then cut to Super Spiral Galaxy as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann stood before a hulking figure in the shadows, making a moving cam of having back views of the two opponents*  
Taisetsu na mono ushinaitaku nai kara (Because I don't want to lose something precious)**

***It then cut to a far shot of the two warriors. They charged and swung their fists at each other, creating a giant explosion*  
Shinjita sono saki e to… (I believe in that future...)**

***It flashed to the front of the Smash Manor. In front of it was everyone with Ryuu, Meiru, Hub, Mirajane, Sonic X, and Cyber at the front, the three couples holding the hands of their lover***

* * *

"Door," Will called from the lab as the doorbell rang. He, J, and Sasuke were currently trying to meld two very unstable pieces of equipment together, while Eggman and Tails hid behind a transparent blast shield.

"Explain to me again why Sasuke and I can't hide behind that thing with Eggy and Tails," J said.

"Because I'm not going to die alone," Will said matter-of-factly.

"If you are trying to instill confidence in J and myself, then you are doing a very poor job," Sasuke said. Max shook his head as he walked past the lab, heading to the door to open it.

"Can we please go more than two days without an explosion?" Kassie asked as she passed Max walking into the lab with drinks for the scientists. Max opened the door, J's reply lost as he stared at Master Hand in his human form.

"Ah, Max, just the person I wanted to talk to," Master Hand smiled softly, Max stepping back.

"Um…"

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Max shook his head. "Oh, right, I never showed you this form." Master Hand snapped his fingers, transforming into Master Hand, before Master Hand snapped himself and quickly turned back to his human form.

"Master Hand," Max said. "You know, I really should be more surprised, but after all the crap that's happened since first meeting you, very few things surprise me." Max stepped to the side, gesturing for Master Hand to come inside.

* * *

"Alright, you have the entire team," Max said.

"Both of them," Ruka added. Both teams were now seated in the main living room, Master Hand at the head of the room.

"I have come with an invitation," Master Hand said.

"For another tournament?" Tenshi Zero asked.

"Yes, Zero. A tournament. But, unlike Smash Tournaments in years past, this one shall be a single elimination style tournament, the first Smash Tournament of its kind," Master Hand replied. "Because of this, however, we must shorten the list of fighters attending. And six people from each of the two teams gathered here are on it." Master Hand looked at both teams. "From Maxwell's team, Maxwell Escal, Tenshi Zero, Grey, William Star, Lan Hikari cross-fused with Megaman, and Geo Stelar competing. Do you six accept?"

"I never pass off a good fight," Tenshi Zero replied.

"We're always ready," Lan and Megaman said together.

"I'm all for it," Will said, Grey and Geo nodding their agreement, while Max simply said yes.

"Alright then. And from Team DaiRyuusei, Ryuu Hikari, Hub Hikari, Misora, Cyber, Rayne Adamant, and Toriko," Master Hand listed.

"Kick bum!" Ryuu roared.

"Oh yeah!" Hub grinned as his body flared with his flames for a few seconds.

-Excellent- Model D growled -Woman, you better not admit defeat until there is no other option besides the end!-

"Yeah!" Rayne whooped as she did a flip.

"Guess we're going to be fighting, Cyber-chan," Meiru giggled.

"Hai," Cyber nodded before looking over at Roll, "We're going to have a break from training for this."

"Oh, thank Arceus!" Roll exclaimed in relief.

"Is it really that bad?" Sonic X asked.

"You tied me to a tree branch and set a rope you had tied onto it on fire and made me have to dislocate my left shoulder to get out," Roll deadpanned.

"Hey, you got out before it was halfway there," Sonic X replied, "You did a lot better than me. Took me five times getting set on fire before I got it."

"Twice," Cyber added, making everyone slowly stare at them.

"What?" both asked.

"Ryuu talk. Talk Shifu," Ryuu frowned.

"Not like that, you're not," Lan sweatdropped.

"Oh my..." Master Hand gasped, "Is everything all right with our half-dragon here?"

"...Iie, Master Hand," Meiru replied, "This man, DaiRyuuseiKiller, he...he used something called 'Geass' on him and it's...broken his mind."

"It has? Mewtwo," Master Hand called as the Ultimate Pokemon Clone appeared.

_"You called?"_

"I need a mind scan on our friend here."

_"Very well,"_ Mewtwo nodded before placing a hand on Ryuu's forehead before moving it away after a few minutes, _"It's completely shattered in nearly all but his memories, vocal patterns-though they are still recovering-and his body movements. However, anything related to magic or spirits have all but been destroyed and irreparable."_

"So even if he recovers, he won't be completely recovered," Netto frowned.

_"Correct. I will be taking my leave. Mystogan and I are needed at the Fairy Tail Guild to deliver the Starters for the new members,"_ Mewtwo nodded before teleporting away.

"Ryuu-kun..." Meiru whispered as Ryuu looked down at the floor when he began to grin.

"No worry! Ryuu not! Ryuu excited! Ryuu fight! Ryuu win! For Meiru!" Ryuu declared.

"It won't be that easy, child," Master Hand chuckled, "You're fighting Smash Veterans as well as those asked on Maxwell's team along with your own."

"By any chance, have you managed to get that Temporal Trophy of yours working yet?" Meiru asked.

"Well, actually, Crazy Hand just figured it out. Amazing at what glue can do," Master Hand chuckled.

* * *

Lockdown sneezed. Rampage looked up from the large plate of lobsters he was eating in Beast Mode to look up at him.

"Lockdown okay, kani?" Rampage asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Think I caught something that's messing with my pipes," Lockdown replied.

"Okay, kani," Rampage nodded before consuming his lobsters.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Will asked as Max was finishing packing his bag. "You just came out of a two week coma, Max. We still aren't entirely sure that you're fully recovered."

"I'm fine," Max replied. "Mikoto gave me a clean bill of health."

"But does Mikoto know that you're about to participate in a Smash Tournament?"

"Does Mikoto even know about the Smash Tournament?" Max asked in turn.

"I'll just go pack my stuff," Will said, walking out of the room. Max shook his head, grinning.

In other parts of the HQ, everyone was packing items that they would need while at the tournament, while those invited were adding weapons and armor to their list of necessities. "Shit. Where did I put that saber?" Tenshi Zero asked himself as he dug through the armory near his room, throwing out other weapons while he searched for his trademark sword. He heard a thunk and turned around to see Hub was the unfortunate landing platform for a rocket launcher. "Whoops. Sorry, Hub." He then went back to looking for his weapon, while Hub lay there unconscious.

"Ten minutes and you're getting left behind," J called down the hallways, making sure everyone could hear him. Ten minutes later, everyone but Shoutmon and Greymon was in front of the HQ.

"Where are those two?" Tails pondered.

* * *

"We were sailing along..." Shoutmon sang drunkedly as he and Greymon stumbled around on a mountain of beer cans in the hole.

"On moonlight ba~ay!"

"We could hear teh voices singing!"

"They seem to say~!" Greymon slurred.

* * *

Max and J were trying to figure out the best way to get them there. Right now, J was pointing out the obvious fact that Max's sword so far could only move ten people at max, while the teleporter could only do twelve at most at a time before it needed a cool down. Leaving the Zone Transfer. "It's the only other option we have," J said, Max nodding in agreement after a bit.

"But this is gonna hurt like _haran_," Max said. Max would now switch his curses to Mando'a whenever one or both of Cyber's twins were around, but he just knew that one day, he would have to explain to Cyber what those words meant. And he wasn't looking forward to that day.

"Max, if there were any other option, then I would love to hear it…no, seriously, any other option? Please!" Max shook his head and J sighed. "_Shab_." J turned to address Ryuu's team. "Alright, we now have our way of getting there…but before we go…anyone have a fear of heights?" Team DaiRyuusei simply stared in confusion. "Right. Max?"

"Zone Transfer!" both of them declared, the usual light filling the area before both teams were gone. When they appeared above Smash Manor, Will grudgingly handed ten bucks to Sasuke as they began to fall the two hundred and sixteen yards that Sasuke had predicted to the decimal.

* * *

"I think they're here," Blaze said to Master Hand, in human form, moving his pawn to take one of Master Hand's own pawns, while the ground rumbled for a second as if something very large had landed just outside the mansion. "Pyre, would you go check for us?"

"Certainly, councilor," Pyre said, stepping back into the shadows briefly. When he came back into view, he was laughing. "Th-they are c-certainly here, councilor," Pyre said as he continued to laugh.

"It would seem they have made an entrance," Master Hand said.

"In truth, I would have been disappointed if they had not arrived in 'style'," Blaze said. He stood up, knocking his king down. "So, shall we greet them?" Blaze asked Master Hand, who also stood up, nodding.

* * *

"Ryuu-kun, as much as I love your head being there, not in front of others, okay?" Meiru asked, earning a sad nod from Ryuu.

"And _that_ is one of the rules; No intercourse during the tournament," Master Hand chuckled as he and Blaze walked down the stairs.

"Oh my...Aren't these two precious," Blaze smiled softly as he tickled the infant twins' chins, earning giggles from the two.

"Just don't curse or I'll kill you," Cyber threatened with a smile on her face and a cheery disposition, making Blaze slowly move away from her.

"It's a pleasure to have you all here once again," Master Hand smiled softly, "Now then, please follow me. I have something you'll all want to see."

"Um...Isn't this where we normally go when we're heading for the Virtual Teleporter?" Misora asked as they followed the reality-bending figure before them.

"Yes, but that's the surprise," Master Hand chuckled.

With that, they entered the room. Nearly everyone collapsed in shock and awe. What was once a mere chamber for teleporting to Stages had become a mssive coliseum. The stands were equipped with tables that would instantly teleport a meal to those watching. The floor also had a special circuit-pattern on it.

"I thank you and Ryuu for the idea, Maxwell," Master Hand smiled softly, "You both complained once about the problem of simply watching the fights on the TV. So, I began to work on this. I do have to thank Engine 9, Engine Jumbowhale, for delivering so many parts I needed from Engine World to get this ready."

"So now we can watch this up close," Will noted.

"Indeed. The coliseum floats up to a safe distance while the floor transforms into the Stage. The Stages are more massive and complex than before. Furthermore, the ones who are in the stand will be those who have a ticket for them, and the Smashers and Assists."

"Really?" Cyber gasped.

"Indeed. Furthermore, since this is the first of its kind, I've asked for new Assists to try this. I believe six certain ninjas in your group know of five, Maxwell," Master Hand smirked.

"Them?" Shinobi screamed.

"Yo," Marvelous greeted as he entered the room, followed closely behind by Luka, Doc, Joe, and Ahim, all five waving at the six ninjas.

"Friends of yours?" Max asked, Shinobi glaring at him. Max held his hands up in mock surrender. "Honest question, Shinobi. Honest question."

"Shinobi, why don't you go and hit that tree while I introduce everyone?" Kyuubi offered, letting Shinobi walk away, "Max, this is Captain Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Doc, and Ahim,"

"Max," he said as his own introduction, "So, you're the guys that gave them so much trouble. Wish I could have been awake to see it."

"Oh, you were the one we saw sleeping," Luka said, Max rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, sure, let's go with that," he said, chuckling, though both teams had no idea why he was chuckling, save for Max himself.

"Well, now that those introductions are out of the way, please come this way," Master Hand said, turning around before turning back. "Er, sorry, perhaps I should phrase that better. Smashers, please follow me. Guests and Assists, if you will follow Councilor Blaze and Pyre, they will show you to where you shall be staying." The teams split up accordingly, those actually fighting following Master Hand, everyone else following Blaze and Pyre.

* * *

"Alright, here we are," Blaze said, stopping in front of a large hotel called the Raichu Bros. Hotel. At least, that's what the sign in front said.

"Hey, I remember this place," Sonic X recalled, walking into the front door. Everyone followed, save for Shadow, who was pulled to the side by Blaze.

"What?" Shadow asked as Blaze pulled him around the corner.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Blaze said, walking behind the hotel. Shadow followed and stopped at what he saw. It was, surprisingly, one may even say shockingly, an aged version of himself, the red turning gray. The double looked up, nodding to Blaze.

"Councilor," he said, his voice a slightly lower than Shadow's own.

"Shadow, this is Olo," Blaze said, gesturing to the aged version of Shadow. "Olo, this is the one that I told you about. The one who you wanted to see."

"Ah, this is him," Olo said, standing up and walking over to Shadow, walking around him. "Hmmm…he's strong, granted. But I could easily take him."

"As if," Shadow snorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh?" Olo said, taking a step back. "My, my, old but spritely. Very good combination."

"Olo…Olo," Shadow said as he suddenly remembered something. "This is the guy you told me about," he addressed Blaze. "The one who had something for me."

"If you'll accept it, of course," Olo said. "A gift that caught the attention of the Hands. They wanted to make me a Smasher, but I felt it wrong to fight with such an ability. So they agreed to allow me to participate as an Assist."

"Ability?" Shadow asked. Olo smirked, snapping his fingers. And Shadow's eyes widened. Olo was now holding a small black hole, just hovering above his thumb.

"A technique that I must find an appropriate successor to," Olo said. "To control and create one of the most powerful natural forces. To bend them to your will."

"Interesting," Shadow said. "It is definitely…surprising." Shadow held out his hand. "But now that I've seen it, I think I can do it." He snapped his fingers, his eyes closed, a smug smile on his face. That expression broke when Olo laughed.

"Honestly, the youth of today," he said. "Boy, you cannot just learn it like that. It takes years," Olo said. Shadow looked at his empty hand, a tick mark on his forehead. He began to snap quickly. "Keep trying. I'm sure you'll eventually make some sparks for a fire," Olo chuckled, Shadow stopping.

"Hmm. It seems I still have some things to learn," Shadow said. "And this…technique…it is what you wanted to give me?"

"At first, yes. But after that display, I'm going to have to make sure you are actually worthy of it," Olo said, walking to a tent and stepping inside. "Anyways, I must rest now. Come back tomorrow if you wish to learn the history of this technique," Olo said from inside, a hand popping out to wave Blaze and Shadow away.

* * *

"Eh? You live in a part of your mecha?" Maylu asked.

"Hai. GokaiGalleon," Ahim replied, "It's really nice. But Master Hand won't let us stay there for the tournament."

-Minna!- a voice cried out before a robotic maroon and gold parrot flew through the entrance and onto Marvelous's shoulder -Why did you leave me on the GokaiGalleon?-

"Gomen, Navi-chan," Ahim apologized as two Raichus ran up, wearing blue Japanese jackets.

"Rai-rai-raichu!" the Raichu with its head having messy hair declared, earning a bop on the back of the head by the other.

"My apologies about my little brother, Rai," the other Raichu bowed, "He's an idiot."

"Aw, Hiten..." Rai whined.

"Hey there, Rai, Hiten," Sonic X greeted.

"Sonic-sempai!" the two cheered.

"Some of your best rooms, if you please," Sonic X grinned, "All on my tab."

"Eh?" the five pirates pondered.

"You got it!" Hiten grinned before whistling, "Oh, Bellhops!"

"Hai, Goyou de!" a group of voices roared before Machamps, Blazikens, Mienshao, Scrafty, Sawk, Throh, Conkeldurr, Hitmontop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Emboar, Medicham, Heracross, and Infernape wearing Bellhop hats ran in, took the bags everyone had, and went off.

"...The hell was that?" Joe asked, earning a frying pan to the head by Sonic X, "Oi! What the hell?"

"Don't curse around my kids," Sonic X replied as he held up the baby carrier holding Jazz and Volt, "Bad enough Will got Volt to start, but I'm not letting my baby girl have that in her little vocabulary."

"Papa fuck Mama!" Volt giggled, earning a few expressions from the Gokaigers.

"Ya see? I hate Will right now..." Sonic X muttered as a few Blaziken in bellhop hats walked up.

"Please follow us to your rooms, Goyou de," the tallest Blaziken bowed.

"You ever get the feeling you just want to snap at a Sushi Seller?" those who had a Model A asked.

* * *

"So, Master Hand-dono, who else is here to fight?" Cyber asked.

"Let me think..." Master Hand said, tapping his chin, "Ah, right. We have Samus Aran, Captain Falcon, Link, Lucario, Mewtwo, and…oh, dear, it would seem that I forgot about little Chu-chan. Is she in your hair, Meiru?"

"Iie. I found her in it before the pirates showed up and handed her to Ahim-chan to look after," Meiru replied.

"Well, we're meeting up later, so we'll be sure to let Chu-chan know," Will said with a shrug.

"Link, get back here!"

Everyone jumped out of the way as Link ran past with Samus on his tail, an angry expression on her face.

"Link!"

"Make way!" Link yelled as he ran for all he was worth, sliding under Crazy Hand, who had just come floating in, while Samus simply barreled past, knocking Crazy Hand back out of the room.

"...Did I just get laid?" Crazy Hand asked outside the room.

"Two of the six," Max said. "Make that three. Here comes Lucario."

"Oi, Lucario," Lan called, waving to the blue pokemon, who came over. "What's up with Link and Samus?"

"Link dinged her ship," Lucario said. "Training accident, he says."

"How long ago?" Misora asked.

"About…two, I think."

"Minutes?"

"Hours," Lucario replied, "I'm just trying to do Damage Control. Oh, and have you seen my son? He's in trouble."

"Did you catch him kissing an Azurill?"

"No, a female Marill."

"So she evolved?" Misora asked, "That's great news!"

"He's too young to date!" Lucario snapped before dashing off after the two when Mewtwo and Chu appeared.

_"Seems we made it. That Ahim wanted to use me as a model for a dress she was buying with this Pikachu!"_ Mewtwo complained.

"Well, it appears you've evolved, Chu," Master Hand chuckled.

"Yep!" Chu giggled before jumping into Meiru's hair, "Ah...I just love the scent of strawberries your hair has..."

"Not again..." Meiru sighed before giving a sly smirk, "Chu-chan, if you make it to the Top Four, I'll let you stay in my hair for a year and not complain."

"Eh? R-Really?"

"Hai. But if you don't, you can't go into my hair for a month."

"Deal!"

"Good...Now get out!" Meiru snapped as she puled the Pikachu out of her hair and dashed behind Ryuu once she placed her friend down on a nearby table.

"Aw..." Chu whined.

* * *

Blaze walked back into the hotel, Shadow in tow, when he heard an interesting conversation just behind him.

"Cooper," came a female's voice, her accent one of a latino. "What is that in your hand?"

"What do you…huh…how did that get there?" a male's voice replied. Blaze turned around to see a raccoon wearing a blue outfit and holding a large hooked cane, a blue hat on his head, standing next to a fox wearing a yellow jacket, blue jeans, a blue shirt that revealed her midriff, and yellow gloves. The raccoon was currently holding Blaze's wallet.

"Don't you try to weasel out of this," the fox said.

"Carmelita, I swear, my hands did it of their own accord," the raccoon replied.

"Sly," Carmelita said, putting some force behind her words and drawing an overly large red pistol with a yellow star emblazoned on the side.

"Okay, okay, I'm giving it back!" the raccoon, Sly Cooper, yelped, raising his hands in surrender before turning to Blaze, now noticing that he had been caught. "Um…you…dropped this?" he offered weakly, holding Blaze's wallet out to the Zone Watcher. Blaze just took the wallet and put it back.

"Inspector Fox," he said, nodding to Carmelita Fox, who put her shock pistol away. "A pleasure to see you again."

"You as well, Councilor Blaze," Carmelita replied. "I apologize for Sly's actions."

"I'm assuming this is Sly Cooper, the master thief." Blaze offered his hand to Sly, who shook it. "A pleasure to finally meet you. I assume the rest of your gang is here somewhere."

"They're around," Sly said, nodding.

"You two seem to be doing okay considering where you are," Blaze noted. Sly shrugged.

"Eh. I've been against voodoo, vampire crickets, and black magic," he said. "This is simple compared to that crap."

"I suppose it would be," Blaze nodded. "Anyways, while it was nice meeting you, I have someone I need to meet," Blaze said as he noted the time. He nodded to Shadow, Sly, and Carmelita in turn. "If you'll excuse me." And he walked off.

"So," Sly said to Shadow, "You a fan of poker?"

"Who said 'poker?'" Luka asked as she poked her head out of the building with Joe.

* * *

"So, Uncle Shinobi, where are going to, exactly?" Julie asked as she walked with the Konoha ninja gang, having overheard Shinobi when he was talking about the best restaurants in town.

She had opted to follow him. Shinobi was about to reply when he was knocked over by someone. It was a teen with pointed ears like her. His skin was tanned, his hair an orange color, while his clothes were green, a large axe resting against his shoulder. Chasing him was a girl whose red hair was in something like a bun and a braided ponytail. Her outfit was a light red sleeveless shirt and an equally light red skirt, her boots stopping just below her knees. In her hand was a somewhat large sword.

_'Those must be Ryan and Elesis...'_ Julie thought, recalling two people the Regretful One had talked about_._

"Oh, shit!" Ryan yelped, jumping up and running behind Julie and Kyuubi. "Please help!" he exclaimed as Elesis slowed down, glaring at Ryan.

"Pardon me, madam, but why are you attempting to inflict injury upon this man?" Sasuke asked.

"Translation: Why are you trying to beat up the dude?" Shinobi translated.

"Hey, did you use some sort of technique that turns you into a naked female around her?" Naruto asked.

"No, worse," Ryan squeaked from behind his hiding spot. "Elesis, we can talk this out, right?" he chuckled nervously, grabbing Naruto and setting him beside Julie. "I mean, it's not like anyone else was around or anything." This time, he grabbed Rockman, placing him on the other side of Kyuubi. "After all, it could have been worse," he said, his voice squeaking once more.

"Ryan," Elesis growled, a fiery aura surrounding her, while Kyuubi, Rockman, and Naruto all gulped. Julie simply stepped out of the way as Elesis swung her sword and bowled the four over. She stomped up to Ryan, grabbing his collar, and yanking him closer. "You tell _anyone_ and I will kill you," she hissed, Ryan nodding and gulping.

"Y-yes, ma'am," he replied shakily as Elesis threw him back down. She then turned around and bowed to Julie, Sasuke, Shinobi, and Netto.

"I apologize for what you had to see and for the disruption this may have caused," she said, standing up straight and smiling.

'_S-scary,'_ the four sweatdropped.

"Hi," Julie said, walking up to Elesis, returning the smile. "I'm Julie."

"Elesis," was the reply. "So, you an…um…crap, what did that floating hand call it?"

"Assist? Or Smasher?" Sasuke offered.

"Uh, the first one," Elesis said.

"Neither," Julie said. "My dad's a Smasher, so I came to watch him."

"What about those six?" Elesis asked, pointing at the Konoha ninja.

"Um…I'm not actually sure," Julie replied.

"Spectators," they all replied.

* * *

"Ha! Three kings!" Shadow smirked.

"Four Tens," Joe smirked.

"Full House," Sly smirked as he was about to take the pile of cash when Luka stopped him.

"Uh-uh-uh, Sly-boy," Luka smirked, "Royal Flush."

"What?" everyone but Joe exclaimed.

"I told you we'd lose," Joe sighed as Luka put the money into a sack.

"Then why did you join us?" Shadow asked, earning silence from Joe, "I thought s...Snake, come out of that hat."

"Huh?" Sly pondered before Snake popped out of his hat.

"Huh...You've gotten better since last time," Snake noted as he hopped off Sly's head and put the hat back on.

"You here to watch?" Shadow asked.

"Actually, I've been placed as a temporary Assist," Snake replied.

"Who is this guy?" Luka asked.

"Meet Solid Snake. A professional spy and assassin. He also has knowledge on anyone he meets thanks to three close partners," Sahdow explained.

"..." Snake groaned.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Tenshi Zero said as he and Will talked over to meet Ultimate X and J. "How are your rooms?"

"Nice," J replied. "You?"

"Dude, it's Smash Manor," Will said. "It can't possibly get any better."

"So, what are you guys up to?" Tenshi Zero asked.

"Well, we were going to meet some of the other Assists and spectators, but, uh…we seem to have gotten lost," J replied. "Yeah, does anyone want to explain how we completely missed the fucking town during our last stay here?"

"Wait, there's a town here?" Will and Tenshi Zero asked at the same time.

"Guys…look around you," J said. "There are stores everywhere, restaurants, cafés, you name it, it's probably here."

"Huh…really need to quit spacing out like that," Tenshi Zero said. J looked at Ultimate X.

"He's learned to tune certain things out on missions, which normally involved a city or town for him," Ultimate X explained.

"Bon-bon?" a man asked from behind them. They all turned around and stared at what was most certainly not a bon-bon.

**BOOM!**

"What happened?" Will groaned as he pulled his head out of a wall.

"I was just handing you a Bon-Bon," the voice replied.

Max turned to see a tall figure, roughly a few inches taller than Toriko. He was well built and wore a blue shirt with a collar. Hair was on his strong arms and semi-bare chest. He wore black pants with the bottoms torn with brown sandal-like shoes. He wore a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses and a large, yellow afro.

"Who...are you?" Will asked.

"BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBoBo! But just call me BoBoBo," the man replied.

"Uh...Okay, BoBoBo-san..."

"Who told you my name?" BoBoBo demanded.

"Eh? You just did!" Will barked, "Hold on, where are the guys?"

"Yuck! This candy's horrible!"

Will turned to see a Sonic-sized orange sphere. Littering the sphere were various orange spikes with long, thin, white arms and legs, ending in either gloves or blue running shoes. It had yellow eyebrows and blue eyes. It was also munching on a Life-Sized Trophy of Tenshi Zero. Will had to admit that the Trophy had a good position for Tenshi Zero's coolness factor. Beside the sphere was a blue man...made of jelly. Seriously, he was made of blue, expired jelly. He had green eyes and was trying to boil two Life-Sized Trophies of J and Ultimate X.

"An orange ball...and a jelly-made man..." Will blinked, "Hold on. I think Sonic X-san told me about you three..."

"Hush up, boy, and help us cook these turkeys!" BoBoBo snapped as he threw the Tenshi Zero Trophy at Will's face.

It was then that Will's hands touched the Trophy's Base. The Trophy glowed before transforming into Tenshi Zero. He quickly got up and helped up Will.

"What just happened? Who are these three?" the Reploid asked.

"Help!" J screamed in the pot.

"Shut up, Turkey!" the orange ball snapped as he bopped J on the head.

"How did you guys get in there?" Tenshi Zero demanded before kicking away the two strange beings and BoBoBo before slicing open the pot.

"It burns..." J whined.

"Hey! Where'd our Turkeys go?" the orange ball asked as he looked around.

"Minna!" a voice called before Taiki and Sonic X ran up.

"Huh? BoBoBo? Don Patch? Jelly Jiggler?" Sonic X pondered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were going to eat these three delicious Turkeys we found after I gave that guy over there a Bon-Bon..." BoBoBo began.

"It was a grenade!"

"...But we're also here to fight as temporary Assists," BoBoBo continued.

"Great..." Sonic X sweatdropped, "Guys, these are BoBoBo, the orange ball is Don Patch, and the expired jelly is Jelly Jiggler."

"I'm not expired! I just...haven't been in a fridge for a bit, that's all," the jelly man argued.

"Okay...Ew?" Will sweatdropped.

* * *

"Alright, did Sonic X say we go left or right?" Grey asked, while Gray was turning the map every which way. The two were now lost and had lost sight of Ash and Ashe. "Model A?" There was no answer. Gray looked at his Zone Double.

"Model Axl?" Gray asked. No answer.

"Ah, shit," both said.

"Yo, Grey!" a voice yelled. Both of them turned to see ZS-Zero with Ciel and the four Generals, Alouette holding Ciel's hand. "So, you're here, too."

"ZS!" Grey exclaimed, high-fiving the reploid. "Harpuia, Leviathan, Phantom, and Fefnir, too?"

"How's it goin', kid?" Fefnir asked. They then noticed Gray.

"Guys, this is Gray," Grey said.

"Um…but…how do you…" Leviathan asked.

"Mine is spelled with an 'e', his is spelled with an 'a'," Grey replied.

"But…that still…" Harpuia began. "…You know what, the less I think about it, the better," he said, ZS laughing.

"So, is the rest of your team here?" Phantom asked. "I have yet to meet them."

"Yeah, they're around," Grey replied. "Here, there…pretty much everywhere."

* * *

"Hmm..." Cyber sighed, holding Volt while Jazz was with her father, listening to a young man around 22 playing a violin, on the other side of Smash Town.

"Ano...Sensei, what are you looking for?" Roll asked.

"I'm looking for somewhere I can develop this film," Cyber replied as she stopped, the Zone Double bumping into her, "And I think I just found one."

"Nani? 'Hikari Studio?'" Roll read.

The two were standing before a semi-modern Japanese building. It had various plants growing in the front, shaped like the original Smashers. Above the gates were the words 'Hikari Studio' upon a sign. The two quickly entered. At the counter was a girl in her late teens with long, black hair. She wore a green shirt with a white skirt and black knee-length socks.

"Excuse me, but I need some film developed," Cyber smiled as she placed the film on the counter.

"Hai," the girl nodded before seeing Volt, "Aw...Kawaii..."

"Why thank you," Cyber giggled.

"Grandfather, we have a customer. And for once, they're not mistaking us for a coffee shop!" the girl called.

A door opened and an elder walked in. He seemed fit for his age with shoulder-length, white hair being held by a brown-wood headband. He wore a brown vest over a wood-colored pair of dress pants and a white button shirt. He adjusted his glasses with a soft, caring, fatherly smile.

"Hai, Natsumi-chan. But they can still have a drink while they wait. Tea or coffee?" the man asked.

"Grandfather..." the girl sighed as a tiny, mechanical, snow-white and silver bat with yellow optics and a yellow heart on the forehead flapped down to her shoulder.

"Ei-chan is truly kindhearted, right?" the bat giggled.

"Kivala-chan, not now..." the girl sighed as she shook her head.

* * *

"It's kinda weird not seeing Mario or Luigi in Smash Town," Sonic X wistfully examined as he carried Jazz in his arms, letting the little five-month-old look around with awe.

"A-ba!" Jazz cooed as she pointed at a large crowd.

"Huh? What is it, Jazzy?" Sonic X asked before looking over at the crowd, "You wanna see what's going on?"

The two went over to the crowd as Sonic X put Jazz on his left shoulder. Sonic X jumped onto a streetlight to get a better view over the crowd and awed. There, he saw an adult male-sized, humanoid great-white shark wearing black and blue, Chinese fighting outfit and blue and gold armor. He had out two swords and was swinging them around, almost like he was using them in rowing a boat, as he stood before a large fish, seaweed, and rice. Sonic X watched as the shark-man assaulted the three ingredients with his blades. Within minutes, the shark-man had made enough sushi for everyone there to have five pieces each.

"Ta-da! This is my Sharkkin technique!" the shark-man declared as he posed with his swords as the crowd applauded, "Please, enjoy the sushi everyone!"

"A-baba-ba!" Jazz babbled excitedly as she pointed at the shark-man.

"You must have been amazed about what that guy just did, huh Jazzy?" Sonic X chuckled as the crowd began to disperse, "Excuse me, sir!"

"Huh? Oh, a man and his child? Please, there's enough for you two as well!" the shark-man grinned as he motioned to the last ten pieces of sushi at the table.

"Thank you, but my daughter and I were curious about what you were using," Sonic X chuckled.

"Oh? That was GekiJyu Shark-Ken. In Sharkkin there is training! Trying his best for now GekiJyu Shark-Ken! Sharkie Chan!" the shark-man introduced himself.

"My name is Sonic X Hikari. This is my adorable baby girl, Jazz Snowstorm Hikari," Sonic X introduced as Jazz was holding her hands out to the swords.

"Uh-uh-uh, little girl," Sharkie chuckled as he put the blades away, "You're much too young to have something like those."

"She's actually the reason I wanted to talk with you. She saw the crowd earlier and pointed it out to me," Sonic X explained as he pointed over at the streetlight he had stood upon, "We spent the entire time up there, watching your moves. It was as if you were a raging shark with an unbreakable body."

"Oh...I'm getting complimented on my GekiJyuKen..." Sharkie sniffled a bit as large tears welled up on his eyes.

"Just what is GekiJyuKen, Sharkie Chan-san?" Sonic X asked, "It looked like something my late grandfather used."

"Huh? Well then...Free lesson!" Sharkie grinned before putting the ten pieces of sushi into a bento for the two before taking Sonic X's free hand and dragging him off, "To the nearest river!"

"Eh? ...Eh?" Sonic X pondered.

"Trust me. This will be Sharkkin!" Sharkie declared.

"Sharkkin!" Jazz squealed in joy.

"Oh! Her first word..." Sonic X gasped, "Her kaa-chan is going to be so excited to hear it's not a curse word. Uh...is 'Sharkkin' a curse word?"

"Nope!" Sharkie grinned, "Now where's the nearest river...?"

"Outside of the East end of town five meters to the east and then twelve meters southeast," Sonic X replied, "I've been here long enough to know the area."

"Great! This will be Sharkkin!"

"Sharkkin!"

"Your daughter makes me want to cry happily," Sharkie sniffled as the tears began to form once more, the trio unaware of Master Hand poking his head out from a corner.

"Ah...I knew it was a good idea," Master Hand smiled softly as the retreating trio, Sonic X giving Sharkie a tissue to blow on/dry his tears.

* * *

"Daxter, you better know where you're going," a man said. He was dressed in blue, a large ring strapped across his chest, his yellow hair spiked, with green outlines closer to his scalp, wearing heavy boots. His red scarf was pulled down, revealing a green goatee, while a pair of goggles were on top of his head. He was currently addressing a small orange creature that looked to be a mix between an otter and weasel.

"Trust me, Jak," Daxter, the small creature said, "I've been here before. But this time, it wasn't an accident." After a few minutes of Daxter looking around, Jak finally decided to speak up once more.

"You got lost, didn't you?"

"No!" Daxter snapped back. "I just…um…"

"That's it, I'm going back to the hotel," Jak said, walking back the way they had come. But when he turned around, he accidentally knocked into a boy with brown, spiked hair, wearing clothes with chains, the clothes mostly gray, and wearing yellow sneakers. "Whoops. Sorry, kid," Jak said, helping him up.

"Nah, my fault," the teenager replied. "I don't suppose you've seen a child sized duck and a man sized dog walking around."

"No, can't say that I have," Jak replied.

"Aw man..." the teen sighed, "Then what about two chipmunks, one with a chocolate-colored nose and one with a big red nose?"

"Nope!" Daxter replied.

"Crud..." the teen sighed.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Shakie asked as Jazz cried in Sonic X's arms, the two walking up to the river with Caliburn out, covering his ears.

"Hai, hai. It's almost her nap time and she acts like this around that time," Sonic X explained before sighing, "It was so much easier to get her to sleep when Ryuu had his voice..."

"Huh? What happened?"

"A little accident, Sharkie-san," Sonic X replied, "It's left his brain a bit jumbled up, so he can only speak two words in a single sentence."

"Well, what did he do to get her to nap?" Sharkie asked.

"Well, I think he sang. I never did hear the lyrics, though..." Sonic X sighed.

"Neither did I," Caliburn nodded, "We were both normally practicing, were we not, Knave?"

"One, don't call me that. Two, yep."

"Ohh...Poor little girl," Sharkie sniffled, "Now I'm going to cry because she's upset."

"No. Please, don't. Sharkie-san, do you know any lullabies?"

"Sorry, no..." Sharkie sniffled.

It was then the two heard a whistle. The two poked their heads out of a nearby bush to see Ryuu at the lake with Kage. Ryuu was the one whistling as Kage was now taking the form of a humanoid, dog wearing a strange green hat, dark-red vest, orange sweater-shirt, and blue, baggy pants. He was currently fishing.

"Oh...That's the song," Sonic X gasped as he noticed Jazz's crying had softened.

"Ah! I know this song! It's from this old American movie. I think it was called...'Tarzan,'" Sharkie explained, "It's called 'You'll Be In My Heart.'"

"That's the song? Huh, that's one of the lyric scripts Ryuu collected at the Wastelands," Sonic X noted as he pulled out a stack of papers, "Mind helping me find the sheet?"

"No problem!" Sharkie replied as they went away from Ryuu and Kage, unaware of the grin Ryuu was giving as he whistled.

"Aw-yuck, gawrsh, ya think they noticed us noticifying them?" Kage asked, earning a shake of the head from Ryuu before he continued his whistling as Kage caught his underwear by the hook and accidentally gave himself a wedgie, "Ya-hoo-hoo-hooey~!"

* * *

"Oh...It must be time for a little nap," the grandfather chuckled as he saw Volt fidgeting about in Cyber's arms.

"Hai. At least he doesn't cry like his twin sister," Cyber noted, "Ano...Do you mind if I sing a little lullaby a friend of mine taught me?"

"Oh, go right on ahead," the grandfather chuckled as he took the empty cups and snake plates back into the kitchen area of the structure before going off to develop the film, "A little music is always good for life."

"Ano...I thought Ryuu was the only one who knew their lullaby," Roll recalled.

"He was... until I _asked_ Kage-chan to teach me," Cyber giggled.

"Ah...Nice job," Roll giggled.

* * *

"Found it!" Sharkie cheered as he handed the paper to Sonic X.

"Thank you," Sonic X nodded before looking it over, "Okay... Wow. No wonder they're so quiet in their naps. The lyrics are just perfect."

Cyber: **Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry**

Sonic X:** For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry**

Both: **And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**

Sonic X: **Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
**Cyber: **I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

Both: **And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always**

Cyber: **Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know**

Sonic X: **When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know**

Both: **We'll show them together cuz...**

**You'll be in my heart**  
**I believe, youll be in my heart**  
**I'll be there from this day on**  
**Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart**  
**No matter what they say**  
**You'll be here in my heart always**

**Always**  
**I'll be with you**  
**I'll be there for you always**  
**Always and always**  
Cyber: **Just look over your shoulder**  
Sonic X: **Just look over your shoulder**  
Both: **Just look over your shoulder**  
**I'll be there always**

Sharkie Chan sniffled as he dried his eyes while Sonic X gently held a sleeping Jazz in his arms, "That... was... so beautiful. Too Sharkkin to be Sharkkin."

"Thanks, Sharkie-san," Sonic X chuckled.

"You know what? Forget my training. I know someone a _whole_ lot better than me for you," Sharkie grinned before turning to a tree, "You heard it, right?"

A figure emerged from the tree, upside-down. Sonic X noted that he was hanging from the lowest tree branch by the top of his feet, both in silk slipper-shoes. He wore silk Chinese fighting/dancing robes and a white mask with red paint. He took it off to reveal a bat face with slicked back, black hair.

"Yes. You have an impressive technique and a gentle heart," the batman said as he dropped down on his feet gracefully, closing the two wooden folding fans in his hands, "In a trance there is training. Mastering reason GekiJyu Bat-Ken. Bat Li."

"Bat... Li?" Sonic X and Caliburn repeated.

"Hai! Come, come, come!" Sharkie grinned as he dragged Caliburn to the lake, "You are still training with me!"

* * *

Max was walking past a restaurant, but stopped as he heard cheering inside. He walked in, stopping beside a turtle in a wheelchair wearing glasses and a tie. "What's going on?" he asked. The turtle pointed at the table in the center. Max saw Bud and a pink hippo with a blue shirt, a scarf, gloves, and goggles eating.

"My friend, Murray, and that kid, Bud, are having an eating contest," the turtle said. Max sighed.

"That's Bud for ya," Max said, looking down at the turtle. "If my friend started it, I apologize."

"No, no, it's alright," the turtle replied.

"I'm Max."

"Bentley." They both turned back to watch the two eat. "So, tell me, how is your friend able to eat so much? He's not very…big."

"Fast metabolism," Max said. "Ever since he finished his training, his metabolism hasn't slowed down at all. If anything, it's gotten a little faster."

"Interesting," Bentley said. "So, are you an Assist?"

"Smasher," Max replied. "Bud's a spectator, I think."

"Ah," Bentley said. "Hmm….I wonder where Sly and Carmelita went off to…"

"Playing poker, last I saw him," Blaze said from behind Max. He looked at Max. "Max, I need you to come with me for a bit. Palkia-dono has requested your presence while explaining some…pressing circumstances to Master Hand."

"Oh. Sure," Max said, turning around. "See you around, I guess," he said to Bentley.

* * *

_"A rogue Zone Watcher?"_

_"H-Hai..." _Palkia nodded, frightened of the tone his mother just gave him, _"It was about thirty-possibly forty-years ago. He was...special. He actually had the ability to look ahead in time in glimpses. However, his Space was stronger than his Time, so I had him. He was known as 'Prophet' in the Watchers and by my brothers, our three sisters, and Mother. It was around that time, he saw something...Something that not even Mother or my brother saw. The End of Existence. However, he believed it is because of a Kamen Rider called 'Decade,' not the Absolute Hunters."_

"So what happened after that vision?" Blaze asked.

_"I came to the Zone Watchers HQ that day. I tried to talk him out of it and..."_ Palkia looked down at the ground in shame, _"I nearly died."_

"Wh-what?" Max paled.

_"Max, Disciple of Grandfather Kyurem, it is true. He...He snapped because of that vision. None of us knew that he had actually been secretly training in Time along with his Space. He called forth a group of Kamen Riders, each one at Kamen Rider Evolution Extreme," _Palkia explained before pulling off his left 'arm,' revealing that the entire limb was just a mere replacement for a missing one, _"Those Kamen Riders...They had powers I've only seen Mother have. Even today, my limb has never been able to gain its Space back."_

"And you believe he's here?" Master Hand asked as Arceus began to unleashed her killing intent on a nearby statue since her true target was not there.

_"I don't _think_, I _know._ He is after Kamen Rider Decade, hellbent on killing the poor child. Decade is here in Smash World. I managed to alter the path Decade's normal way of travelling had to come to Smash World. I plan to capture that man and doing what I should have done the moment I found out he could have those visions,"_ Palkia replied as the statue actually ran away from the furious mother_._

* * *

"Lan!"

Ryuu poked up from his plate of chicken curry. He quickly turned his head to the voice and saw a familiar figure run up. It was a humanoid black mouse with a peach face. He wore a black suit with the white button shirt under it having the top three buttons undone.

"Mickey!" Ryuu grinned as he fived the mouse.

"Hello," an old, wise voice greeted.

Ryuu, Kage, and Mickey gulped before they slowly turned around. Before them was a tall man with a long, silver beard and balding head, the top of the balding hidden under a splendid blue hat with gold stars and a moon on it. He also wore light-blue robes.

"Yensid-san..." Ryuu gulped.

"A pleasure to meet you once more, young one," Yensid nodded before handing Mickey a paintbrush, the tip dripping Paint and Thinner just once, "I believe you will be needing this, my young Apprentice."

"Oh! Uh...Th-Thanks, Master Yensid..." Mickey gulped as he received the Brush before turning to Ryuu while Yensid walked off, his hands in the opposite sleeves, "Lan, look, Master Hand told me about what happened. Just take your time and I'm sure you'll be back to speaking in no time!"

"Ih!" Kage nodded, getting bit of an uneasy look from the mouse.

"No worry. Kage good. Kage silly," Ryuu snickered.

"Mickey!"

Ryuu and Kage looked over Mickey's shoulder as he turned to the voice's direction. Two figures ran up. One was a tall, anthromorphic dog with black fur and a peach face. He wore a mixture of orange, green, brown, and deep red. He had on bits of silver knight armor and an ornate shield, having the familiar gold shape of Mickey's head on it. The other was an anthromorphic white duck with an orange bill and feet. He wore a blue jacket/shirt with a blue wizard's hat on it.

"Hey! So this is where ya went off to, Mick!" the dog grinned.

"Animatronic?" Ryuu asked.

"Naw. They're the real deal this time. Donald, Goofy, this is Lan Hikari. He's going by 'Ryuu' for the moment, though. With him is his...shadow, Kage. Ryuu, Kage, these are the actual Donald Duck and Goofy."

"A-yuk! Hello!" Goofy, the dog, smiled as he shook their hands.

"You're the one who doesn't know Disney?" Donald asked.

"...Duck speak? Speak what?" Ryuu tilted his head, unable to translate hat Donal had just said just like back in the Wastelands.

"Why you..." Donald began.

"Count to ten, Donald," Mickey intervened.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Donald began before he snapped and began to jump up and down angrily on the spot.

"Ryuu don't. Don't get," Ryuu tilted his head before Kage changed into a Kage-version of Donald and began to mock his rant.

"Gawrsh, Re-You, your shadow's doin' a great job!" Goofy laughed.

"It 'Ryuu.' Not 'Re-You.'"

* * *

"How did we end up in a corn maze?" the teen snapped.

"I don't know," Daxter shrugged.

"You led us in here," Jak sighed.

"Well...Throw me up," Daxter ordered.

"What?" the teen exclaimed.

"Sora, trust me. It'll work!" Daxter grinned before Jak began to toss him into the air, "Corn! Corn! More corn! Kid being thrown up as well! Urp! I'm gonna be sick! Bleargh!"

"Daxter!" Jak screamed as he began to chase the small creature around, puke on his body.

"It was an accident! Help!" Daxter screamed.

**"Hey, hey, you're lost, too?"**

"...What?"

The trio turned to see five figures. One resembled a red Oni with black markings on his armor, red horns, and a peace-themed belt. Another resembled a shell-less, blue turtle humanoid with orange eyes barely visible on his face. The third was a muscular bear-like humanoid in gold and black with a black mask on his head, revealing his gold mouth. The forth resembled a mix of a hiphop artist and a mysterious stranger in purple and black while being a dragon-like humanoid. The last of them stood regal and elegant as a swan-themed humanoid. He was pristine white and gold with feathers and blue eyes. Strangely enough, feathers floated down around him.

**"Tch. Kozō (Brat), this is your fault!"** the red Oni snapped as he punted teh dragon in the rear.

**"Ite! Momotaros is being mean again!"** the dragon cried as he ran around in a circle, the Oni chasing him.

**"You forgot the honorable, ****Kozō**!" the Oni snapped.

**"Sempai, chasing after Ryutaros seems like a bad idea right now. Right, Kintaros?"** the blue turtle asked.

**"Zzz..."** the bear snored while standing up.

**"I do apologize for my 'family.' I am Sieg,"** the bird bowed formally, **"The others are Momotaros, Kintaros, Urataros, and Ryutaros."**

**"Hiya!" **Ryutaros waved before getting punted again by Momotaros.

**"********Kozō**! I'll beat you with my hissatsu attack! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" Momotaros snapped as he pulled out a red and silver sword.

* * *

"So, Julie, who's your dad?" Elesis asked as she took a seat at the table beside the girl. Shinobi had led them all to a buffet restaurant. The males were still getting food, Naruto practically fainting when he had seen the restaurant had a buffet for ramen.

"Max," Julie replied, poking at her steak. "Hmmm…I'm not sure they cooked this all the way through," she said as it started crawling. Elesis took her knife and stabbed it.

"Because they didn't," Elesis said.

"Um…suddenly, I'm not so sure about eating here," Julie sweatdropped.

"You have to ask them to cook those particular steaks well," Shinobi said as he sat down.

"Oh…I'll be right back," Julie said as she got up and took the steak to the grill.

"Hmmm…funny that we know a Max," Elesis was saying to Ryan as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Julie said her dad's name is Max."

"You're not thinking…"

"No. The Max we knew was, what, nineteen at most? Besides, he was a ghost," Elesis said, waving her hand as she dismissed the thought.

"Really?" Naruto asked, slurping up some ramen.

"Our Max is nineteen as well," Sasuke stated. "When did you first meet your Max?"

"About…two weeks and three days ago," Ryan answered.

"Well, that can't be right," Shinobi said. "Our Max has been in a coma for two weeks. He just woke up a couple of days ago."

"Then there's definitely no way we're talking about the same Max," Elesis said. "Although…wait…if your Max is nineteen…how old is Julie?"

"Sixteen now," Netto answered before filling his mouth with curry.

"Then…how is that even possible?" Elesis gasped.

"Before you freak out, there is something you should know about Julie," Rockman spoke up. "She's from the future, about twenty to twenty-three years. Which actually puts her father's real age at thirty-nine to forty-two years old in her time."

"Oohh….okay," Elesis said, shrugging.

"Excuse me, I want to file a complaint," Julie said.

"Hm?"

A man turned around. His light-brown/dark-brown hair was set up in a small hairstyle Julie was unfamiliar with. He wore a chef's outfit and a strange camera. It as rectangular and shaped like a block. The outside was black was teh face was magenta.

"This steak is under-cooked."

"Oh?" the man pondered before jabbing the steak with a knife, "Huh...You're right. Oi! who's on steak duty?"

"Here!" an Electabuzz replied.

"Not enough cooking!" the man ordered.

"Uht! S-Sorry, Head Chef Tsukasa-san," the Electabuzz apologized.

"Maa..." the man sighed before turning to Julie and took a picture, "So...You're from the Nevermore?"

Julie's eyes widened in shock. Tsukasa gave a sly smile at that.

"So...I was right."

"Wh-Who are you...?"

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider," Tsukasa replied as he held up a card with the image of a magenta and black masked figure, "Remember that."

_'D-Decade...'_ Julie thought with a gulp when a thumb jabbed itself into Tsukasa's neck, causing him to start laughing uncontrollably.

"So this is where you went!" the girl from the photo shop scowled, Kivala on her shoulder.

"N-Natsumikan...You're evil..." Tsukasa laughed as he held where she had jabbed her thumb.

_'...This is Decade?'_ Julie thought with a sweatdrop.

"Help!" a near-adult cried out as he was lost in the corn field.

He had messy black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a yellow jacket/shirt with white designs on the front and a pair of jeans. He went around a corner and bumped into Jak.

"Another guy got lost?" Daxter groaned.

"A-A talking ferret?" the teen gawked.

"I am not a ferret!" Daxter screamed.

"So who are you?" Jak asked as he helped the teen up.

"Yusuke Onodera. Man...Eijiro-san asked me to get him some corn, I find a corn field, and now I get lost..." the teen sighed.

**"Welcome to the boat, kid,"** Momotaros snorted.

"Eh? M-Momotaros?"

**"Eh? How do you know who I am? Did you escape from the destroyed Sands of Time on a DenLiner?"** Momotaros asked.

"N-Nani? Destroyed Sands of Time?"

"What's a 'DenLiner?'" Sora asked.

**"Well, it appears we are at a problematic point,"** Urataros noted as he calmly walked up to Yusuke, **"Yusuke-san, I do believe that Momotaros is not the one you know of."**

"...Eh?" Yusuke pondered as Daxter and Momotaros began to growl in annoyance

**"We're never going to get out of this place!"** both screamed before crying.

**"Nakeru? Nakeru ze!"** Kintaros declared.

* * *

Max walked down the street, hands in his pockets, looking at the sidewalk. He bumped into someone, knocking them down. "Ah, sorry," Max said, extending his hand towards the person. His eyes widened as he felt something as their hand touched his. _Zone Energy…lots of it…who…is this?_ The man stood up, brushing himself off.

"No worries," the man said. "No harm has come to either of us." He is a man of Japanese descent in his mid-thirties or early-forties with his short, black hair hidden under a brown barrel hat. He wears brown pants under a large, brown trench coat and glasses.

"Ah, of course," Max said, taking a step back. _This man…something feels off about him…_

"So, you're Maxwell Escal," the man said, Max doing a double take.

"How did you?"

"Know? Well, that name is becoming quite well known in many Zones," the man chuckled. "Many people whisper your name now, as the one who defeated Kalar the first time and who's freed many Zones from under his grasp."

"Well…you know my name, but I don't know yours," Max said.

"Nik," the man replied. Nik extended his hand and Max shook it, this time opening up a little bit, trying to get a better feel of this man.

_No doubt about it, this guy's powerful,_ Max thought to himself as they released their hands. "So, why are you here?" Max asked.

"Hmm…I suppose you could say I'm investigating," Nik replied with a small smile.

"Oh? Murder? Robbery? What?"

"A dangerous man," Nik replied. "I'm afraid, however, that I cannot tell you anything else, as that could put me in dangerous position later on." Nik then began to walk away. "Well, if you're here, then I assume that you're a Smasher. Good luck in your fights," Nik called over his shoulder. Max stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking back to Smash Manor. He looked up as the sun was beginning to set.

* * *

"How are we still stuck here?" Daxter whined.

"To make matters worse, the sun's beginning to set," Jak pointed out. "Oi, Sora," he said, addressing the first teen he and Daxter had met, "if I can get you on my shoulders, think you might be able to see the exit?"

"Well, it's worth a shot," Sora said.

**"Yosh! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!" **Momotaros declared as he picked up Sora and put him on Jak's shoulders.

**"Do you see anything? Perhaps a pretty woman I may reel in?"**

**"Shut up, you perverted Kame-Yaro!"** Momotaros snapped at Urataros.

**"Zzz..."** Kintaros snored as he was preforming pushups.

"He exercises in his sleep..." Yusuke gawked.

"Uh...No. I don't see anything like that," Sora replied with a sweatdrop, "Not even an exit... Ah! I see smoke!"

**"Oh! A party!"** Ryuutaros cheered, **"Where is it?"**

"That way!" Sora replied as he pointed to the east.

The group began to run off towards the east. Everyone started to see the smoke going into the air as they approached the area. The group got into a clearing outside the cornfield and the five humanoid beings skidded to a halt. Before them all was a massive train. It was coated in rust in various areas with multitudes of dents and holes lining the sides.

"Is that...DenLiner?" Yusuke pondered.

**"I see...We were reeled back to our lost home..."** Urataros noted calmly.

"Lost home?" Sora repeated.

**"Yes. Though it was...mediocre in some cases, it truly was home,"** Sieg agreed before taking note of something on the ground.

**"What is it?"** Ryutaros asked as he saw Sieg picking something up.

**"The little master's..."** Sieg replied, unable to completely finish it.

With that, he held up four items. One was a small device resembling a PDA in red, yellow, white, blue, and purple. The screen was cracked and it seemed dented in some places. The other was a flip-out, black-metal pass. It was actually the only thing that was undamaged in the area. The third item was a necklace. On the end were three items; a green and black 'W,' a gold shooting star, and a silver DenLiner. The last item was a star-colored fedora, scuffed up and having a small rip in some places on the rim. He slowly handed the items to each of the other four like him.

**"Damn it!"** Momotaros screamed as he kicked the side of the DenLiner, **"The kid...The kid..."**

**"He...He's actually gone..."** Urataros whispered as Kintaros sobbed loudly, blowing into a large amount of tissue like a blowhorn.

**"Nii-san's...Nii-san's..."** Ryutaros sniffled, **"No! No! No! No! He can't be! He just can't!"**

**"Face it, brat! He died! He's gone! Damn you, kid!"** Momotaros screamed as he banged his fists on the DenLiner.

"I...I think we're intruding on a moment..." Jak whispered.

The two teens near him nodded. The four slowly started to step away from the four when Sieg stopped them. They looked up to the birdman's face, seeing the small tear falling from his face.

**"Please...Just give us a few moments. Once we calm down, I'm sure we can get this running,"** Sieg noted, motioning to DenLiner.

"Hai..." Yusuke nodded.

**"So this is where you went!"** a voice snapped before Kivala flew up, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"K-Kivala?" Yusuke pondered.

"Huh? Hey, who's the metal rat with wings?" Daxter asked.

**"Rat with wings?"** Kivala snapped before tackling Daxter off Jak's shoulder, **"I am Kivala-Bat! i am not a 'rat with wings,' you ferret face!"**

**"Ferret face?"** Momotaros repeated, calming down, before turning to Daxter, **"Pft...! Bwahahaha! He does look like he's got a ferret's face!"**

**"Palkia-san, I found him!"** Kivala called before the Legendary Pokemon appeared.

_"Excellent work, K...A rusted DenLiner?"_ Palkia pondered as he noticed the rusted, damaged machine and then the five humanoid beings, _"And five Imagin. Tell me, what time do you come from?"_

**"Yikes! It's Palkia!"** Ryutaros yelped as he ran behind Sieg, **"Help! I don't want my Space to be erased!"**

_"Uh...I wasn't going to do that,"_ Palkia sweatdropped, _"Just when are you from? I can feel the Zone you're from, just not the time."_

**"Um...What is today's date?"** Sieg asked before Palkia gave his reply, **"We're from about a year from now."**

_"What?"_ Palkia screamed, his jaw dropping to the ground, before he picked up the DenLiner, _"Oh man...This is...Tell me, are you from the Nevermore?"_

**"Nevermore? What the hell are you talking about?"** Momotaros snapped.

_"Then...Then it's true...There's a chance that the Nevermore will not happen,"_ Palkia whispered before looking back at them all, _"Come, come. We need to go to the Smash Manor. Kaa-san will just _love_ hearing that five lives survived the True Timeline before it's alteration into the Nevermore."_

"True Timeline? What is that pink dino talking about?" Daxter complained before the group vanished.

* * *

Ryuu and Hub purred into the laps of Meiru and Mirajane, the two half-dragon twins loving the scratching their heads were getting from them as they were just outside the dining hall for dinner where they would meet the other competitors and the Assists. Nearby, Cyber, Caliburn, Caliwave, Carn, and Sonic X were talking with Bat Li and Sharkie Chan, the bat bowing as he handed Sonic X a decorated box with Caliburn getting one from Sharkie Chan. Ryuu stopped purring when he felt weight added onto his left leg. He looked down and blinked. It as a little girl, around five years old. She wore a little, pink and yellow dress with her strawberry blond hair ending at her shoulders and curled at the ends and on the ends of the hair of her forehead. She nuzzled into his leg before looking up at the teen/near-adult, her blue eyes filled with a slight happiness. Nearby, Sonic X and Cyber barely dodged a set of strikes from two covered figured before five more joined in.

"Heh. I thought that they were going to do this," Onii-San chuckled as he popped between the two girls, startling them and nearly ending with Onii-San getting killed by a glare from Hub, "Now don't be like that, dunce. I brought ya something."

"Ha! Found ya!" Natsu shouted as he tackled Hub into a small fight cloud.

"Aye!" Happy cheered as he flew over to Mirajane and gave her a hug.

"Happy? How are you and Natsu here?" Mirajane asked as she returned the hug.

"Onii-San brought us here with some weird people," Happy replied.

"You're the weird one, ya winged cat!" the smallest of the cloaked figures snapped, letting Sonic X catch the guy in his right hand and took the cloak off, revealing a green mantis with a mustache.

"Mantis-Nii-san?" Sonic X pondered before jumping over two and taking their cloaks off, revealing a orange/yellow monkey in red silk pants and a crane wearing a hat, "Monkey-Nii-san? Crane-Nii-san?"

"Aw great...You dudes ruined it!" the largest of them complained before taking his cloak off, revealing a panda in orange and red, stitched pants.

"Po?" Cyber pondered as the three removed their cloaks, revealing a green viper with petals on the back of her head, a muscular snow leopard in red and black silk pants, and a female tiger in red and black silk pants, silk slippers, and a red and gold silk Chinese shirt, "Viper? Tai Lung? Tigress?"

"I see that you haven't been taking your training lightly," Tai Lung noted as he patted Cyber's shoulder, "Good for you, sister."

"S-Sister?"

"You're married to Sonic, right?" Viper asked, "Plus, you have twins. That reminds me, where are they? I want to see my niece and nephew."

"Yeah," Monkey grinned before taking out a pair of rattles, "I even made them some gifts."

"Here," Caliwave replied as she gently handed the baby twins to Cyber before collapsing, "I refuse to hold onto them both for more then ten minutes ever again!"

"I am glad to see you've gained strength, my son."

Sonic X turned his head downwards. There, he saw a red panda with a graying ponytail and mustache. He wore a red Chinese silk robe with a green and gold sash. He was holding onto a wooden staff twice his height. Sonic X gave a soft smile before nodding.

"Thank you, Father Shifu," Sonic X bowed.

"Who you?" Ryuu pondered as the girl had moved from his leg to his left arm.

"Kyohaku!" the girl replied with a big smile, "Nii-san!"

"Eh? Nii-san? Nii-san Ryuu?" Ryuu pondered as he looked at the girl and then at Meiru, "Koishii, tatsukete..."

"I'm not sure, Ryuu-kun," Meiru replied before turning her head to glare at a short, old man in a blue jester's outfit, "Master Makarov."

"Yo!" the man replied with a big grin, "Came here to see my heir fight."

"I'm still debating on it!" Hub snapped as he punted Natsu away.

"H-Hub...?"

Hub and Ryuu blinked at the shocked voice. Slowly, the two turned to the front door. There stood a familiar woman to Ryuu, but now having a strange weapon on her back resembling a mix between a gun and a sword. She had a hand over her mouth in shock at the two teen/near-adult twins, mainly at the Darkness Dragon Slayer.

"K-Kaa-chan..." Ryuu gasped.

"M-Mom?" Hub gawked.

"Allow me," Onii-San grinned before punting Ryuu and Hub a few feet away from Haruka's feet, Nazo currently placing Kyohaku down beside Meiru.

"Dang you, Onii-San!" Hub snapped before looking up at Haruka's face, the tears welling up on her face dripping near them.

"Kaa-chan... Hub. Nii-san...Kaa-chan," Ryuu reintroduced before the mother pulled them both into a deep hug.

"You're alive...You're both alive..." Haruka whispered as she held them close, tears falling down her face gently.

"M-Mom..." Hub sniffled before the twins hugged their mother.

"What's with him?" Natsu snorted as Juvia walked up.

"You forget, Natsu, that Hub hasn't seen his birth mother since he was a little baby," Juvia explained.

"What?" Natsu gawked, "But she's too young to be their mom!"

"Magic?" Makarov pondered.

"Nope. Hikari females seem to hardly age from what I can guess," Onii-San guessed.

"Kaa-chan? Who she?" Ryuu asked after a few moments, pointing at Kyohaku.

"Um...Well...Hub, Lan, sweeties, this is your little sister, Kyohaku. I...adopted her a few months ago," Haruka explained.

"Eh? Sister?" the twins gawked.

"Nii-sans!" Kyohaku cheered as she tackled the two over, giggling.

"Can't breath...!" Hub and Ryuu coughed as Max and Blaze walked in.

"Makarov? So good to see you again, my old friend!" Blaze greeted as he approached the dwarf of a man, earning a grin from the Guildmaster.

"Um...Why is Lan's mother here?" Max whispered.

"That's Ryuu-kun and Hub-kun's mother," Meiru explained.

"Huh...That's pretty interesting," Max nodded before seeing Tigress, Tai Lung, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Shifu with Sonic X and Roll, "The Furious Five, Shifu, the Dragon Warrior...and Tai Lung? I thought he was a bad guy."

"Wuxi Finger Hold," Meiru replied, "They're Sonic X and Cyber-chan's family. Well, just Sonic X-san's family until the wedding."

"We still need to find a pastor," Mirajane reminded.

"Don't remind me..." Meiru sighed, "We just had to agree to taking care of everything, didn't we?"

"Hai. But don't forget we got Sari and Bumblebee in it as well," Mirajane giggled.

"Right..." Max noted, keeping the information about needing a pastor for later, as Haruka managed to get Kyohaku to stop hugging her big brothers' necks to let them breathe before pulling the three into a big hug, "...And who's the little girl?"

"Kyohaku, I think. She apparently their little sister," Meiru replied.

_'Kyohaku?'_ Max thought before turning to the little girl, his eyes widening in shock, _'Wh-What? But she's...!'_

_"Attention, everyone!"_ Arceus's voice declared, _"But may all the participants and the Assists please enter the Dining Hall, if you please?"_

"Let's get going," Mirajane noted as she fixed a button on her dress that read 'Assist: Mirajane of Fairy Tail.'

"Hai," Meiru nodded.

"...Mom...I..." Hub began before Haruka hugged him.

"Go," Haruka whispered, "We can talk later, okay?"

"Hai...Mom," Hub nodded before kissing her cheek and went into the Dining Hall with Ryuu following after pecking Haruka's other cheek and patting Kyohaku's head.

"To the hotel," Shifu ordered as the Furious Five left, letting Po and Tai Lung walk into the Dining Hall after Meiru, Cyber, Mirajane, and Max.

"Aw man..." Natsu sighed before Juvia walked into the Dining Hall.

"Maybe next time," Makarov spoke before the two went to their hotel.

"Sharkkin!" Jazz cheered as Sonic X walked out with the twins in his arms and the two Jyuken users at his sides.

"You are corrupting the next generation, Sharkie Chan..." Bat Li muttered.

"I like it!" Sharkie argued, "Hey, hey, you want to meet the others?"

"There are more of you?" Caliburn asked in his Sword Form.

"Hai! We're all looking at the tournament because the lady asked us to!" Sharkie replied with a grin.

"Sharkkin!"

"Oh, I'm so happy..." Sharkie sniffled as he blew into a tissue.

* * *

**Me: A new Smash Tournament has formed. Old faces and new faces have appeared, along with a new threat; Narutaki, a rogue Zone Watcher out to kill Tsukasa, the passing-through Kamen Rider known as 'Decade.' Will his plans succeed? Find out, next time. Oh, and before I forget...**

* * *

**CODEX: RYUU**

* * *

**Snake: Colonel, this kid seems familiar...**

**Colonel: Snake, you remember Sonic the Hedgehog before and after he became Megaman, right?**

**Snake: Don't remind me...**

**Colonel: This is Lan Xavier Hikari, the Lan that worked with Megaman at the last tournament you had with him. He goes by 'Ryuu' due to two Zone Doubles, Lan Hikari and Netto Hikari, are here as well.**

**Snake: I see...So, why's he out here all alone?**

**Colonel: He's been training, Snake. He's spent over four years, getting stronger in each world he went to. Recently, though, he and members of his team and the team they're staying with suffered a deep loss to DaiRyuuseiKiller and his partner, the revived Scourge the Hedgehog AKA DaiRyuuseiKaiser.**

**Snake: *sighs in annoyance* Great...**

**Colonel: It is, Snake. The aftermath of the conflict resulted in Ryuu losing nearly all his gained abilities. However, it has also caused his body to release a strange energy signature. We were barely able to sense it due to his body's composition.**

**Snake: His body's composition?**

**Colonel: Over the years, his dragon heritage has awakened, causing him to become a hybrid of human and dragon. During one of his earlier years, he had lost his left arm and had it replaced with an AutoMail arm. However, this caused the nanites within him to assimilate the metal into his body, giving him back his limb while transforming his bones into an alloy that's stronger than anything we've seen before. His fingernails are actually raw diamond and can grow back within seconds.**

**Snake: Hm...So he's become a one-man army in a sense.**

**Colonel: There's more to it than that, Snake. Look at his shadow. Notice something weird?**

**Snake: Yeah. What's with it?**

**Colonel: That is Kage, a creature he fused with in order to stay alive in the Wastelands. Kage is capable on intelligent thought, shape-shifting, and fusion with his master to change him. This has also caused him to gain abilities akin to cartoon characters, such as walking off a cliff and not falling until he looks down or not being killed when something heavy lands on him. This has also caused him to virtually be nonexistent on radars and scanners.**

**Snake: So...It's a two-man army? *groans* Why me...?**

**Colonel: Face it, Snake. This is your life. Now get out there and help your ally. This will be a battle that will make or break you.**

* * *

**Yep. I'm bringing back the CODEX section. And be on the lookout for a new opening next chapter.**


	104. SSB: The Tournament Begins

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce. Maxforce owns Kurai.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards Smash Manor***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***It faded in to reveal Ryuu, Hub, and Max standing at each other's sides, Max between the twins. All three closed their eyes as Hub and Ryuu took out their Advent Deck and GekiChangers. The trio let out a mute roar as a surge of either white, black, or gray energy flared off them. It changed into a revolving shot as the scenery turned into a coliseum with DaiRyuuseiYin, DaiRyuuseiYang, and Max-bearing his Disciple Form-facing each other. The trio charged and collided, creating an explosion of black lightning, white flames, and gray ice/snow. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BLUR: BATTLE,' blew away the three elements before the three elements swirled at the bottom, becoming the words 'YINYANG CHRONICLES.' The Tao Trio apeared behind the title before flying out in the order of Reshiram, Zekrom, and then Kyurem. The ice dragon covering teh entire screen at his lunge***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reeling in, whose life does it hold?) *It cut to Ryuu walking through the Satellite Stage, his back towards the camera. It faded in to a back head-shot of Ryuu as he turned, turning into DaiRyuuseiYang with Kage becoming a metallic pristine white and silver Chinese/Japanese Dragon in the background. It then cut to Hub walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection being that of DaiRyuuseiYin and Midnight***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A sakura petal flew past the screen, changing the scene to that of Max looking at the snowflake-shaped tattoo in the palm of his hand. The snowflake tattoo glowed a cool gray. ****Max looked up before Kyurem took over his body once more. He let out a mute roar as the area was engulfed in a blizzard and forcing away the charging Assists and Smashers running at him***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of Meiru and Cyber, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when Cyber's covered Meiru's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as Obelisk landed behind her, transforming into a massive claymore upon impact with teh ground. It cut to a medium shot of Link with the Master Sword out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as Samus aimed her blaster at the edge of the screen, firing her Final Smash.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (A****nd look inside your heart.**)

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at Captain Falcon as he unleashed a Falcon Punch, teh two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to the Kensei partying with the Imagin with Sharkie, Elehung, and Momotaros clanking their kegs of beer/coffe with each other, Ryutaros skateboarding while playing with his bubble blower with Michelle on her own skateboard, Kintaros having a contest of strength with Bion, and Urataros drinking tea with the rest. It then cut to the twins and Kyohaku being hugged by Cyber, Sonic X, and Haruka***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to Momotaros taking over Geo, Wave Changed with WarRock, and engaging Tribe On to become Flame Saurian SWORD Form. It then cut to him slashing and fighting off Lucario and Lyra Dino before Decade jumped behind Lucario and slid a card into his DecaDriver. It then cut to Chu-Chan being kicked back by Beamer when he was side-tackled by Toriko before the Gourmet Hunter used his Flying Knife to get a slash at Will***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

***It was then Will cried out as his armor took over and became his Granzamboa Mode. He fired an Infinity Big Bang at the screen***

**Urei no MONOCHROME ****Deguchi no nai sora e**(A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)

***It cut to Narutaki, smirking as he held up Tabuu's lamp before cutting to Kuuga transforming into Rising Ultimate and decking Grey in his Beast Drive before Urataros takes over, forcing Grey to A-Trans into Geo and Subaru's Wave Change and uses Tribe-On to become Wave Pirate ROD Form***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to Jan ducking under a swipe by Snake and GokaiRed before becoming SuperGekiRed and uses Sūpā Taigā Geki on them and the charging Tenshi Zero and Mewtwo***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It then cut to outside Smash Manor with the two Tabuu fusing into one as the Smashers ran up, DaiRyuuseiYin, DaiRyuuseiYang, and Max at the front with GokaiOh, GekiTohja, GekiFire, GoJyuJin, KaiserKnight, DraKaiser, OoBakurenOh, and SaiDan at the back. The figure the two Tabuu had become unleashed a wave of energy snakes at them***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***The group began to strike down the snakes before Dragon-Kage and Midnight sent the leading trio above and preform a combined kick at the figure. A flash changed the scene to a backing-away view to reveal everyone outside Smash Manor in their normal attire and forms before changing to their stronger forms***

* * *

"Everyone, please enjoy the meal!" Rayne and Komatsu beamed with formal bows.

All around the large dining table, the various Smashers and Assists began to drool or look in surprise at the cuisine. Greymon and Shoutmon sat beside their Generals, the two Digimon having a hangover as their Generals removed the cuffs. Komtasu left for the kitchen as Rayne sat down beside Mirajane. Ryuu let out a small gasp for air before diving back into his curry as Meiru ate a salad. DaiRyuuseiKnight simply sat as Will was grabbing anything he could. Lucario was nursing a bump on his head as he chewed on a chocolate bone while Mewtwo used telekinesis to use a spoon to eat his plate of rice topped with a strange purple curry. Hub grinned as he gulped down another plate of curry as Mirajane giggled before eating a bite of her chicken souffle. Tsukasa sat with Yusuke, talking with Sora, Daxter, and Jak. Mickey just laughed as Kage began to do imitations of Peg Leg Pete, the mouse sitting beside Ryuu. BoBoBo roared as he slugged Don Patch away from his plate of Jelly Jiggler...until Jelly socked him in the nose and got ripped apart by wet cats from his afro. Snake poked his head out from nearby, writing something down. Marvelous sat beside a man with red/brown hair, a silver open jacket over a red plaid shirt, black pants with silver boots, and a silver and black plaid scarf. The guy was shaking with excitement at the sight of everyone before Marvelous caught Sly's hand trying to pick his pocket. Sly and Marvelous looked at each other and gave smirks.

"S'good! S'good!" the man exclaimed as he ate a plate of meat.

"That's Galrara Gator meat you got there," Rayne grinned, "Oi, Mavelous. Who is he?"

"GokaiSilver, also known as Ikari Gai," Marvelous replied before whapping the guy on teh back of the head, "Baka. Enough chit-chat."

"Hai!" Gai nodded before grinned, "But I can't! This is s'good! Nearly as s'good as becoming a Gokaiger! Ah! It's him...!"

"Him who?" Marvelous asked before Gai pointed at a man in a red jacket with a black claw-like marking on it and black pants, eating a plate of sushi.

"He's..." Gai began before his voice was drowned out by the other conversations, leaving Marvelous the only one to hear him.

Nearby, a cloaked figure munched on a chicken leg the size of his chair. For some reason, Cyber felt the figure was looking at her at times. Toriko was surrounded by plates to the point that everyone could only see his hands and mouth. Max laughed with Po and Tai Lung when they saw Hub and Ryuu tugging on the same horse-sized lobster filled with curry before their girlfriends bopped them good before Max looked at Ryan and Elesis, talking with Misora, Harp, and Model D. WarRock and Geo laughed nearby as Cyber told them about an event that happened to Subaru and Omega-Xis in Smash Manor. A gong rumbled, getting everyone's attention. Master Hand walked out, followed by Crazy Hand. Behind them, Arceus and her three sons emerged. Many were shocked at seeing the Pokemon Gods before them.

_"Greetings, one and all. Welcome to the Smash Tournament. I hope all of you have enjoyed your stay here."_

**"She didn't get lost in the corn field..."** Momotaros muttered to Urataros.

_"Now then, I wish you all luck in this tournament. Master Hand, if you would?"_

"But of course, your highness," Master Hand bowed before turning to everyone, "First, let us give a round of applause to our Smashers for this tournament. To begin...Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo nodded as nearly everyone began to applaud.

"Lucario!"

Lucario bowed before resuming his meal.

"Pichu, who has recently evolved!"

Chu waved before resuming her longing look at Meiru's hair.

"Link!"

Link brandished his Master Sword and gave a few swings before sheathing it and resuming to sit.

"Samus Aran!"

Samus snorted at Link before giving a salute before sitting.

"Captain Falcon!"

Captain Falcon flexed a bit before sitting down.

"Maxwell Escal, Disciple of Kyurem the Balance."

Max nodded with a wave.

"Hub Hikari, Disciple of Zekrom the Yin."

Hub let out a blast of black flames from his mouth before giving a large grin and heartfelt waves.

"Ryuu Hikari, Disciple of Reshiram the Yang, and his shadow, Kage."

Ryuu gave an ear-splitting grin while Kage flexed. It was amusing to see Kage flex to many of the applauding.

"Cyber and Meiru Sakurai."

Cyber giggled as she waved while Meiru bowed.

"Lan Hikari and Megaman."

Lan and Megaman gave waves to everyone.

"Geo Stellar and WarRock."

WarRock grumbled, still hating his temporary name, as Geo gave a sheepish wave and smile.

"Misora Strumm, Harp, and Model D."

Model D roared in anticipation as Harp bowed. Misora just giggled before waving.

"Grey."

Grey bowed as Model A spun about.

"William Star."

Will nodded to everyone.

"Tenshi Zero."

Tenshi Zero snorted and just saluted.

"Rayne Adamant and Turbo."

"Oh yeah!" Rayne whopped.

"Oi..." Turbo sighed as he palmed his masked face.

"And Toriko!"

"Huh?" Toriko pondered, looking up from his current plate.

"You eighteen-since I count teams as one Smasher-will be competing against one another. If there is a glitch in the systems and you sustain injury, I have just hired a temporary doctor. May I introduce to you all..." Master Hand explained before moving out of the way to reveal an annoyed Mikoto, "...Mikoto Aoune-Blaze."

"Aw crud..." Max muttered.

"As much as I am upset with a few of my patients being here when I didn't give them a complete bill of health, I will allow it," Mikoto stated, scowling at Ryuu and Max in particular, "Master Hand."

"Thank you. Now then, I will now introduce the Assists. The first five are the Imagin Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Sieg."

Momotaros flexed as Ryutaros waved happily. Urataros and Sieg bowed with Urataros winking at the women in the room. Kintaros fell out of his chair, snoring and earning sweatdrops from everyone.

"Jak and Daxter."

Jak waved as Daxter flexed. Daxter was just as funny as Kage was when he was flexing.

"Sora, Wielder of the Keyblade."

Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face.

"DaiRyuuseiKnight."

DaiRyuuseiKnight gave a simple nod before resuming reading a book.

"Mickey Mouse."

Mickey waved as Ryuu patted his back with a massive grin.

"Gai Ikari."

"Yosh!" Gai cheered.

"Captain Marvelous."

Marvelous snorted and gave a nod.

"BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler."

The trio were currently howling at the moon in fiddle-playing cat costumes before BoBoBo kicked Don Patch, who was in a cow costume, over it. It was then he and Jelly ran off, dressed as a dish and a spoon.

"...Right...Ahem. Tsukasa."

Tsukasa nodded with a small wave.

"Yusuke."

"Oh! Uh...Konnichiwa?" Yusuke sheepishly chuckled.

"Shoutmon and Taiki Kudo."

Shoutmon grumbled as he waved them off as Taiki bowed.

"Greymon and Chaud Blaze."

Chaud bowed while Greymon just growled before eating his pretzel sticks.

"Sly."

Sly smirked as he gave a wave.

"Solid Snake."

Snake nodded from his seat before a cart went by him. Almost everyone was startled to see he had vanished into thin air once it passed.

"A last minute entry, Beamer," Master Hand announced, Max, Tenshi Zero, Rayne, Grey, and Will all nearly choked on their food as Beamer stood up near the back of the room, nodding his head and then sitting back down. "From the Grand Chase, we have Elesis, Ryan, Arme, Lire, and Ronan," Master Hand said. Elesis and Ryan stood and waved. "Um…where are the other three?"

"They are finishing up a mission back home," Ryan said. "They'll be here tomorrow, I think."

"Ah. Alright then. Next we have..." Master Hand began as the cloaked figure removed his outfit, revealing... "Scourge."

"Scourge?" those who had fought the former hedgehog gasped.

"He asked," Master Hand replied.

_"Yes. I was actually surprised that he did that,"_ Arceus noted before some of the members began to try and voice an argument_._

"Enough! He merely asked to join to test his skills. If it is just that, then I have no arguments with him being here. As long as he remembers that he is being watched constantly for any plots, I have no qualms with him being here," Master Hand declared with a stern voice and look, "Understand?"

Many of the participants gulped. Many of them could feel the power he was releasing. He calmed down after a few tense moments.

"Now then. There is the last one. His name is Kando Jan. Jan?"

"Zzz..." the man snored softly, a few piles of plates surrounding him.

"Aw...He's asleep, the little dickens," Crazy Hand cooed.

_'He doesn't seem like much...'_ Snake thought before looking over at Ryuu, currently choking a bit on his curry until he drank a cup of water and began to resume eating, _'Then again...That's what I thought of the kid there. Better talk with the Colonel about this...'_

"Oh dear..." Master Hand sweatdropped.

"..." Mikoto and Scourge glanced at the sleeping man, the former hedgehog wondering just why the guy was picked while the human couldn't help but give a ghost of a smirk.

**"Oi...He's just as bad as the Kuma-Yaro over here,"** Momotaros noted before seeing Kintaros was still asleep, **"Oi! This isn't Winter, you Kuma-Yaro!"**

**"Kuma-Chan sleeping is boring,"** Ryutaros noted, **"Nee, nee! When do we get to fight?"**

"Soon, Ryutaros, soon," Master Hand chuckled, "Now then, please continue with your meals. Tomorrow, we will explain the rules of the Tournament and who will be fighting whom."

_"Heh-heh. Nakeru,"_ Dialga whispered.

**"Zzz...Na-ke-ru?"** Kintaros snorted before standing up, **"Nakeru ze!"**

**"Oi...What gives you the damned idea you can sleep until someone mentions crying, you Kuma-Yaro?"** Momotaros snapped as he tried to tackle the Bear Imagin.

"Huh...Yusuke, you came with them, right?" Tsukasa asked, pointing at the Imagin as Sieg merely chatted with Harp as the other two were trying to stop Momotaros from trying to choke and shake Kintaros, who had fallen asleep once more.

"Hai."

"Did they mention Ryotaro at all?"

"No. They didn't mention him. They're from another Zone where they have a different Singularity Point from what I can tell," Yusuke replied.

"Hm..." Tsukasa nodded as he glanced at Urataros, who was looking down at something in his left hand and then glancing over near Misora, Model D, Harp, WarRock, Lan, Geo, Meiru, Mirajane, Hub, Megaman, Cyber, and Ryuu before going back to his hand.

* * *

**"Kisama...Why did you volunteer us to take him to the hotel?"** Momotaros snapped as he and Kintaros carried the snoring Jan.

**"I wish to speak with the other Saito-Sempai of this Zone, Sempai,"** Urataros replied.

**"Damn Kame-Yaro..."** Momotaros growled, **"We just saw him back there at the feast!"**

**"Yes, but we were eating, were we not, Red Friend Number One?"** Sieg noted.

**"Don't call me that, you Tori-Yaro!"** Momotaros snapped before slapping teh snoring Kintaros on the back of the head, **"Kuma! Don't go sleeping! It's not winter yet!"**

"Nani?"

The five Imagin stopped and looked down. There, they saw Jan was looking up at them. Within seconds, Jan got out of he arms of the two Imagin and moved away from them.

"...Nani? Tori..." points at Sieg "...Kame..." Urataros "...Ryuu..." Ryuutaros "...Kuma..." Kintaros "...Ano...Oh! Baka-Oni!"

**"Nani?"**

**"Nee, nee. Momotaros is a stupid Oni!"** Ryutaros laughed.

**"Hanatare Kozo...You need a spanking! A _big_ spanking! Iie...You're grounded! Grounded!"**

"Are you guys Jyuken users?" Jan asked with a grin.

**"...Jyuken?"** Momotaros and Urataros repeated.

"A technique for learning the Beast's power."

A triangle went off. The Imagin and Jan slowly turned to see a figure nearby. It was a humanoid cat, roughly the height of a young adult. His fur was a mix of light orange/yellow and cream. He wore a red baggy jumpsuit with blue adornments and sashes on it. In his paws were a triangle and a metal stick.

"Oh! Neko!" Jan grinned as he ran over and began to scratch him under the chin.

"Oh! You have a nice technique as usual, Jan..." the cat purred as his tail went silly.

**"Wai! It's a big cat!"** Ryutaros awed as he went over and began to pet the cat as well.

"Oh! Two with a nice technique..." the cat purred.

* * *

"And...Go!" Sharkie declared as he fired a toy pistol.

Sonic X grinned as he took up a spoon. Across from him, an adult-sized gorilla in a red Hawaiian shirt and pants with glasses held up two spoons. Between them was a large plate of rice with a flag bearing a tiger's face in the center. Sonic X took a spoonful and ate it before pressing a dual-timer beside him. Jazz and Volt were fast asleep in their carriage nearby, being watched by Bat Li and an adult female-sized penguin wearing a white and yellow snow-sports outfit. An adult-sized humanoid elephant wearing green and gold Chinese robes was laughing nearby with a humanoid adult-sized antelope wearing a blue and orange jacket and jeans with black, finger-less gloves. The cat and Jan walked in, followed closely by the Imagin, just as Sonic X had taken another turn, leaving only three-thirds left.

**"It's like seeing the Owner again..."** Urataros whispered as he saw the two in their competition.

"You're actually doing much better than the last one who challenged me, Sonic X," the gorilla stated.

"Arigatou, Gorie Yen-san," Sonic X smiled softly as Gorie Yen took a spoonful and ate the rice.

"Yay! Go, Blue-san!" the elephant cheered.

"My money's on Gorie Yen!" the antelope declared.

"Hush! The little cuties are asleep, Bion Biao, Elehung," the penguin scolded.

"Sorry, Michelle Peng," the antelope apologized with a roll of his eyes.

**"Wai! They're talking animals!"** Ryutaros cheered.

"Hello," the cat waved.

"Nee, nee. Sha Fu, look! Bat Li's pupil is going up against Gorie Yen," Sharkie Chan spoke as he pointed at the two, the plate now half-empty.

"Oh, so it seems," the cat noted.

**"Babies?"** Kintaros pondered, **"Oh! Jazz and Volt!"**

**"Nani?"** Momotaros gasped, **"They're babies still? Tch. They were three last time I saw 'em."**

"Shh. They are resting peacefully," Bat Li shushed.

**"Oh. Sorry,"** Momotaros apologized.

"May I know why you know my kids?" Sonic X asked before taking his turn.

**"It's because we're from Rayne Adamant and Turbo's Zone,"** Urataros replied, **"Roughly a year from now."**

"So...You're from the Nevermore?"

**"Actually, Sir Saito, we are from a year from now literally,"** Sieg corrected, making Sonic X turn to them.

"Eh?" Sonic X pondered before turning back to take his turn.

**"I think Dialga said that we were from the 'True Timeline,'"** Urataros recalled, causing Sonic X to start choking on his rice.

"Ah! Choking!" Sharkie Chan gasped.

"I'm on it," the elephant declared before pulling out a metal sphere the size of a watermelon attached to a chain and whacked Sonic X on the back, making him swallow, "Did it~"

**"Wai! That was sugei!"** Ryutaros cheered softly.

**"I was hoping to ask you some questions on Geo Stellar, Saito-sempai,"** Urataros said as he sat near the former hedgehog.

"Depends on which Geo you're talking about. I know only two while Rayne's mentioned the third," Sonic X replied, "And what's with the Saito-sempai? That's Hub, Ryuu's bro. I'm the reincarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog."

**"Then may I call you 'Sonic-sempai?'"**

"Go with that," Sonic X replied with a mouth full of rice.

* * *

"Nani? Hub, that. What that?" Ryuu asked.

"Hm? This?" Hub asked, "Well...It _was_ this weird...cellphone, I think Lockdown called it...But now look at it."

Hub held up an object. It was a rectangle-shaped object with an opening on the left, short side. The front had four 'fangs' on the corners. He drew a card and showed it to Ryuu, Lan, Hub, and Megaman. It resembled a multicolored vortex that was primarily light-blue, blue, and indigo.

"Why do you think it changed?" Megaman asked.

"Because it sucked, that's why," Hub snorted, "I've changed into the weird armor it gave me dozens of times when I was training and I kept losing with it! It completely blocked off all my powers! Piece of junk..."

"Hold on, Hub," Lan argued, "Sure, something may be a piece of junk at first, but you just have to give it some time. Dad always tells me 'good things come to those who wait.' Oop! G-Gomen..."

"It okay..." Ryuu sighed as he and Hub slumped.

_*SKREEEEEEEE*_

"Ah!" Hub shouted as he covered his ears.

"Nani? Hub...okay?" Ryuu pondered as Kage whimpered beside him.

"F-Fine..." Hub grunted before he started to pant, dropping his hands away from his ears, _'Wh...what in Bahamut's name was that?'_

* * *

"Yay! He's nearly beaten him!" the elephant gasped.

"Hai, Elehung Gambou," Sharkie agreed.

"He's doing kageki nikiniki," Jan grinned, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yes. He's actually gotten down to the last grains," Sha Fu agreed.

**"Go, Hedgehog-chan!"** Ryutaros cheered as quietly as he could.

**"You can do it. You can do it. You can do it,"** everyone cheered silently.

Gorie and Sonic X were staring at each other intently. The tension emanating from the two was so strong that even the chanting was nearly breaking it. It was Gorie Yen's turn with only a small amount of rice keeping the flag up left.

"Well? Let's see what your heart tells," Gorie spoke, "But first; a question. What is it you wish to do with power?"

"Huh? Well, that's easy. I don't want power unless it's to protect," Sonic X replied, "If I had to give up all my powers, heck, even my _speed_, in order to protect everyone, then I would do it countless times over."

"...I see," Gorie Yen noted before he tapped the base with his spoon, trying to get a bit of rice, and made it fall over, "Oh look. It seems the flag fell over."

"...Nani?" Sonic X gawked.

"He...He lost?" Michelle gawked.

"I...don't believe it," Elehung collapsed.

**"Yay! Hedgehog-chan won!"** Ryutaros cheered quietly.

"Oh..." Sonic X exhaled a relieved sigh, "Thank you for both the meal and the battle, Gorie Yen-shifu. However, I need to go to mine and my children's room. Until next time. Ja ne."

"Ja ne," nearly everyone waved as Sonic X picked up the baby carrier with the sleeping twins and walked out.

**"Matte, Sonic-sempai,"** Urataros spoke as he and the Imagin followed.

"...You certainly picked an interesting student, Bat Li," Gorie Yen noted.

"Yes. But what truly has me interested in how he was able to learn GekiJyu Bat Ken at his speed," Bat Li replied before turning to Jan, "Jan, did you see anyone interesting at the feast?"

"Hai! There were gougou and meramera and even kageki nikiniki characters there!" Jan grinned before one appeared in his head, "Ah! I found someone!"

"Who?"

"A _chou_ kageki nikiniki person!" Jan grinned as he got up, "Yosh! When I see him again, I'm teaching him!"

"Oh, splendid! In life there is training. Teaching others is a type of training as well," Sha Fu smiled before ringing his triangle once.

"Yosh! Demo...Oh! I need to find my meramera students here!" Jan grinned before running off.

"He has students here?" Sharkie asked.

"Hai," Sha Fu nodded as he drank a saucer of milk, "They're kaizoku, you know."

"Family (GammaTron Note: Kaizoku = Pirate. Kazoku = Family)?" Elehung asked.

* * *

"Yo," Beamer said as he walked up to Max and Tenshi Zero. "'Sup, fellas?"

"Other than you showing up, nothing much," Tenshi Zero said. "How'd you end up here?"

"I don't actually know," Beamer said, scratching his head. "A letter showed up on my doorstep just this morning, stamped with Palkia-dono's seal. I open it up and next thing I know, I'm sucked into a Zone Portal and dropped off in front of an exact replica of my restaurant back in the Prime. So, when I'm not called in for a match, I'll be at the restaurant in this Zone serving breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"What about the one back home?" Max asked. Beamer began to whimper, his shoulders slumped.

"I'm hoping that Meda will be able to hold down the fort," he whined. "Last time I was gone for more than a week, I came back to a restaurant on fire."

"I remember that," Tenshi Zero said, nodding, Max looking between the two. "You were still missing at the time," Tenshi Zero explained.

"Ah. Well, how did you end up as an Assist?" Max asked, looking back at Beamer.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand both approached me about it the second I arrived here," Beamer replied. He then shuddered. "That Crazy Hand is a piece of work. He said something about how this was like an experience he had and I-"

"Saw it," Tenshi Zero and Max said at the same time.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's a power he has," Max said. "A very disturbing power."

"I'm still repressing that memory," Tenshi Zero said.

"What memory?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Ah, Tsukasa, Yusuke, welcome back!" the elderly man smiled as the two walked into Hikari Studios.

"How was the feast?" Natsumi asked.

"Sugei! There was so much food!" Yusuke grinned before he started to drool, "Oh...That Jeweled Meat was delicious."

"Hai. Everyone who ate it began to glow like jewels in direct sunlight," Tsukasa agreed.

"Did you learn anything about this world?" Natsumi asked.

"A bit," Tsukasa replied, "Apparently, this world hosts tournaments with the participants coming from multiple worlds. This is also one of many versions of this world, yet the one that is connected to multiple Zones as well."

"What about your cards?" Yusuke pondered.

Tsukasa frowned before taking out a silver and magenta rectangle device. He opened it and pulled out a set of cards. Roughly three-fourths of the cards were all filled in, each one either depicting the head of a figure in a mask, a weapon, or a gold symbol. The remaining cards were all blank.

"Nothing so far. But I think if Yusuke and I stay in that tournament, we'll be able to discover what their powers are," Tsukasa replied before Natsumi jabbed him in the neck with her thumb, causing him to collapse once more, laughing.

"Baka! We're not here to fight!" Natsumi frowned.

"Perhaps we are," Kivala argued with a giggle, "Smash World is the World of Fighting. This Smash Tournament is almost like the Rider War from the Ryuki no Seikai."

"Another Rider War?" Yusuke and Natsumi gulped.

* * *

"You? How dare you..." Lucario growled.

"Uh-uh-uh, mutt. One wrong move and I won't be held responsible for the...accident."

"You...You..."

"If you go up against Lan Hikari and Megaman, you are to lose first. If you don't, then..."

"..."

"Heh-heh-heh. I'll take off now. Don't worry, the threat will be taken care of. Ja ne."

_'How...? How could this have happened?'_ Lucario thought as the figure left.

* * *

"What's up, boss?" Lockdown asked as he drove into the garage of Kalar's headquarters.

"I have some favors I need to call in," Kalar said. "And I need you to find these people for me."

"Any particular reason?"

"Yes. The Smash Tournament is starting once more and I would like to…have a hand in it once more," Kalar replied. "First, I need you to find Wario. He should be somewhere around the Manor."

"That fat moron?"

"Yes. He's had some experience with these tournaments. And he just happens to owe me a rather hefty sum."

"Alright," Lockdown said, backing up.

"Oh, and Lockdown. While you're out, I need you to pick up some rope and a vat of Mountain Dew."

"Why?" Lockdown asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see once you bring back Wario and those two items," Kalar assured Lockdown. "You'll see. Oh…one last thing. If you run into this man," Kalar said, tossing a picture onto Lockdown's windshield, "tell him Kalar wants that favor."

"Uh, boss…I can't see him," Lockdown said.

"Trust me. You will know it's him when you see him. Just make sure you look at the picture often," Kalar said.

* * *

_*SKREEEEEEEEEE*_

"Stop it!" Hub growled as he grabbed his ears once more before glaring at the bathroom mirror, "Kuso...! What part of stop that annoying ringing aren't you getting? Yamiryu no Tekkken!"

Outside the bathroom, Ryuu, Megaman, Kage, and Lan were all playing 'Uno.' Kage laughed when he put his last card on the pile, earning groans from the other three. The four nearly fell off the bed when the room rumbled. The bathroom door opened and Hub stomped out, grumbling as smoke followed him. He stomped out of the room and went out of Smash Manor. The trio slowly looked from the door to the bathroom.

"...You think he ate something he shouldn't have at the feast?" Megaman asked after a few minutes.

"Nii-san stinky," Ryuu stuck his tongue out before Lan, covering his mouth and nose with a pajama sleeve, went in and then back out.

"The jerk blew up the mirror!" Lan snapped.

Outside Smash Manor, Hub grumbled as he stomped towards the small pond in the natural garden. He looked down at his reflection and frowned. He dusted off the dirt and broken glass from his outfit.

_*SKREEEEEEEEEE*_

"Damn you!" Hub screamed as he glared at the water's reflective surface, "Why? Why are you tormenting me with that ringing?"

**"Do you want to know?"**

"...Nani?"

Hub looked around before looking down at the reflective surface once more. The ringing began to wail louder to his ears when he looked down. He gasped when he saw a dragon's hand grasping his body. He looked at himself to see no hand on him. But his reflection said he did. A giant dragon hand ripped out of the reflective surface, grabbed Hub, and pulled him into it. Unaware to Hub, the card holder began to glow as he was pulled in.

* * *

"How much longer?" Crazy Hand whined as he, Master Hand, Onii-San, Arceus, and Nazo were all sitting around a book just before a lake.

"It depends," a voice replied before the book opened and released Wisemon, "He is a hermit."

"This is taking longer than the time I went to Disney World," Crazy Hand whined.

(Cutscene)

_Crazy Hand, in his Human Form, was walking into Disney World's Magic Kingdom when he bumped into a man._

_"Hey, watch it, buddy. I'm trying to find the bathroom," Crazy Hand frowned._

_"This is the line to the bathroom," the man said as he pointed at all the males ahead of them._

_"Holy crap!"_

_"Actually, this is the line _for_ the line_ for _the line to get in line to go to the bathroom."_

_"No way...That is awesome!"_

(End Cutscene)

"What's with the yarn?" Master Hand asked.

"He's a cat, right?" Crazy Hand asked, "Well, I wanted to give him a ball of yarn to play with when he gets bored, ya know? Like how I am now waiting for...Okay! Where's that sonuvabitch? Where is he?"

"They'll be here right about..." Wisemon began before the lake froze, "...Ah. There they are."

A cool mist began to form on the frozen lake. The mist collected in the center before it solidified into a glacier. The moment it was complete, the glacier collapsed in on itself. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a coughing Dewloren with Rokusho Zero.

"You idiot."

"I apologize, Master, but I wanted to give a good entrance," Rokusho Zero apologized with various bows.

"Uh..." Master Hand began.

_"Dewloren? My...I haven't seen him in a few decades,"_ Arceus noted, _"So, this is the one you wanted us to meet, Wisemon?"_

"Yes. It is time for you to learn something about what happened to the Nevermore, my little niece," Wisemon chuckled.

_"I'm taller than you, uncle,"_ Arceus sighed.

"Ah...I meant that in age."

_"We're both the same age. There was no sense of 'Time' in the Nevermore."_

"Hi there, Mr. Nevermore! I brought you a yarn ball!" Crazy Hand spoke happily as he held up the blue ball of yarn.

Dewloren looked at Crazy Hand darkly after his stupid remark about the yarn. Everyone back away from him, with Arceus and Wisemon the only two only going back a quarter-step. Dewloren gently placed his slightly wrapped and floating wraps surrounding his right arm on his Zanpakuto's hilt-unseen by most of them, and concealed by his kimono sleeve.

"Hey~, did anyone ever tell you, Master Hand...that your brother would look a lot younger...as a _fingerless_ glove~?"

Crazy Hand screamed as he began to run about. Dewloren proceeded to chase after the floating hand with Master Hand following close behind to try and do damage control. Dewloren proceeded to start breating icy flames at Crazy Hand. As the brothers and tiger/man were running about, they were unaware of the other being engulfed in a dome of permafrost. When the three stopped running, they glanced at the trap they had created, turned to look at each other blankly, looked back, and inhaled.

"Aw shit..." the trio sweatdropped.

* * *

Sonic X, Gai, and Marvelous yawned as they entered the hotel's dining room for breakfast. Sonic X was teh first to get his breakfast of a bowl of cereal, two waffles, and a cup of orange juice before sitting down at a rectangular table where the Furious Five, Po, Tai Lung, Haruka, Kyohaku, and Shifu were sitting. Seconds later, the Imagin were near him, Urataros and Sieg holding the twins and feeding them their normal bottles.

**"It is rather weird to have these two drink Eggnog,"** Urataros noted, **"As I recalled, Silva was the child who would only drink this instead of formula in our Zone."**

"Brother, would you mind introducing us to your..." Tigress began before looking at the Imagin, "...Friends?"

"Huh? Oh, these are Momonoji, Kamenoji, Sieg-sama, Kintaros, and Ryuuta."

**"Oi! Don't go calling me the Kuma-Yaro's nickname!"** Momotaros snapped as he banged the table, causing him to hit the end of his spoon, and send the pile of oatmeal it had on his face.

**"Wai!"** Ryutaros laughed while the twins began to giggle and point at the Imagin, many of the others holding their laughs in rather badly.

**"Why you..."** Momotaros began before Sonic X cleared his throat and pointed at Carn, currently being used to cut the waffles, **"...Never mind."**

"...What? Will got my little boy cursing, so I don't want my little hime-chan learning it," Sonic X frowned at seeing the looks he got from the martial artists and mother of his NetOp/friend.

**"I will make sure she does not, Lord Sonic," **Sieg replied.

"Oi..." Sonic X groaned before glaring at Carn and Caliburn, the two in their other forms and about to get their own meals, "You just had to mention you're weapons of King Arthur and that I am him around these guys."

"Think of it as a learning experience," Caliburn smirked before, nearby, Sha Fu rang his triangle and hid it.

* * *

"Mo..." Ryuu began as Hub walked into the Dining Hall.

"Don't talk to me. I had a bad night last night," Hub growled as he sat down beside his twin before Lucario walked in, his head and shoulder down.

"Lucario, are you okay?" Lan asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah... I'm...I'm fine. Good," Lucario replied before walking down to the other end of the table and began to just move his food around.

"Lucario sad?" Ryuu pondered as Kage began to swipe the food off Ryuu's plate, "Hey!"

"Blarg!" Kage coughed up a clump of all of Ryuu's food before offering it to Ryuu.

"Ew...!" Ryuu exclaiemd as he moved behind Hub, who pushed him away with a tired growl.

"So, Samus, are you ready for this?" Captain Falcon smirked.

"But of course. I've been upgrading everything in my suit for this along with my normal abilities," Samus smirked as she ate an apple.

"Morning..." Max groaned as he walked in and sat beside Link.

"Are you feeling okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah. Just had a bit of a late night. That's all," Max replied with a yawn, _'Dewlorean Nevermore...Why did he say that?'_

"Good morning to you all," Master Hand greeted as he walked in with all the Assists, albeit with some sleeping while standing, "Before the tournament begins, I would like to tell you all how the first round will be working. Does anyone here know of the 'Rider War?'"

"Rider War?" Misora and Geo repeated.

"The Rider War is a war between multiple Kamen Riders, all fighting to the death," Tsukasa explained, "The first Rider War took place with 13 different Kamen Riders. Ryuki, Ryuga, Knight, Scissor, Femme, Tiger, Verde, Odin, Zolda, Gai, Imperer, Raia, and Ohja. There was also Alternative and Alternative Zero, but did not count due to them being created after the first 13 Advent Decks were made and the Rider War started. At the end, the world was restart with the Rider War never started and the Kamen Riders all losing their memories with the lives lost due to the Rider War revived. The second Rider War was not limited to those 13, but _every single_ Kamen Rider on a single world in their Zone. A new Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kiva-La, ended up killing the third-to-last Kamen Rider before everyone was revived by her memories along with the second-to-last Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kabuto's, memories."

"Excellent job, Tsukasa," Master Hand nodded, "The first round will be like those."

"What?" everyone screamed.

"But not exactly like that. Unlike the two Rider Wars, this will be a Stamina Battle with three opponents for each fight. Within those areas, there will be ten Trophies, each one being an Assist in their Trophy Forms. The three fighters are to, first, find the Trophies and awaken the Assists within. Then, they will aid you in battle against your fellow Smashers. Each Assist will be holding an item on their body that, when broken, will revert them to Trophy Form and prevent their reactivation for the rest of that battle."

**"Eh? You mean we have to wait?"** Momotaros demanded.

"Yes, Momotaros. There will also be _one_ Temporal Trophy that will summon a fighter from another time. Now then...Today's battle will be Grey..."

"I'll do my best!"

"...Captain Falcon..."

"Ha! Show me your moves!"

"...And Ryuu Hikari."

"Eh? Me?"

"And the Assists will be as followed; Momotaros..."

**"Ha! I'm first!"**

"...Tsukasa..."

"Huh? I guess I'm up."

"...Yusuke..."

"Eh? M-Me?"

"...Kando Jan..."

"Sugei! Sugei!" Jan cheered, "This is going to be nikiniki!"

"...Mickey Mouse..."

"Me? Well, hot dog!"

"...Solid Snake..."

"Tch. Pain in the ass..." the spy muttered.

"…Elesis…"

"Aw, sweet!" Elesis cheered.

"…Beamer…"

"Time to crack some skulls," Beamer said, punching his right hand.

"You get the feeling he's enjoying this a little too much?" Grey whispered to Captain Falcon.

"…Sly…"

Sly merely rubbed his hands together, Carmelita slapping the back of his head.

"…and last, but not least, Dark Jak…"

"Oh, man," Jak groaned, while everyone else was confused.

"Now then, as for the terrain for today. The location will be a replication of the Satellite Area. Ryuu, I believe you know the most about this place since you lived there for two years," Master Hand noted.

"Hai!" Ryuu nodded.

**"Heh. I'm not sure who's a better pick for me..."** Momotaros pondered.

**"Nee, nee. Momo is being a baka again."**

**"Nani? Kozo...You're grounded!"** Momotaros roared as he tried to tackle the child-sized dancing dragon, who danced off while laughing.

"The battle will begin at Noon. You have until then to prepare," Master Hand advised, "Also, Ryuu, Kage, I need you two in my office. There is someone who wants to see you. Hub, Haruka-sama has also asked me to inform you that she wants to see you. She is waiting outside with your sister. Sieg, I can ask you to watch the girl if Haruka asks?"

**"But of course,"** Sieg replied, **"Haruka-sama is a queen, after all."**

"Good. Remember, everyone; Noon," Master Hand reminded before everyone walked off, Ryuu following Master Hand, "I thank you again for meeting this person."

"Hai! Ryuu glad. You relieved."

"Yes, I am relieved you're doing this. This person I want you to meet is an old friend of Onii-San's as I recall."

"Onii-San's nakama? Ryuu can't. Can't wait. Wanna meet! Meet nakama!" Ryuu grinned as Master Hand chuckled.

"Hai, hai...Demo..." Master Hand began before he suddenly knocked Ryuu out, "...He would rather meet you in your mind."

With that, he entered his office, taking on his Human Form while carrying Ryuu in his only arm. In the room, Wisemon looked up from a book he was reading. Nearby, Dewloren was sitting cross-legged on the desk while Onii-San and Nazo were talking with Rokusho Zero. Arceus was looking at a book while Crazy Hand was watching his normal book, which showed the events of various lives that would be fit for the Smash Tournament.

"So...This is Lan Hikari?" Dewloren asked, not once opening his eyes.

"Yes. But he's assumed the nickname 'Ryuu' for the time being," Master Hand replied.

"You call him what you call him and I'll call him what he was named at birth," Dewloren stated.

"Hey...Are you hitting on him?" Crazy Hand asked before Rokusho Zero slugged him out the window, "I regret nothing!"

"You were not followed, I presume?"

"But of course not. Ryuu came of his own free will. To tell you the truth, when I said you were an old friend of Onii-San, he was ecstatic about wanting to meet you," Master Hand chuckled, causing a small smile to appear on Oni-San's face.

_"Are you sure this will work?"_ Arceus, the only Pokemon God in the room, asked nervously.

"Now, my niece, Dewloren's methods may seem... strange... especially since he only uses 'that power' instead of any form of Spiral Energy...But that being said, he's a lot more intelligent that he's leading on. He's only 19, and the last time I tested him and his stats... he was a Mind Power Rank S Soldier _and_ a member of his personal guard..._and_ an IQ of about 200 or so to boot. And he's not even 20! A- oh, shoot," Wisemon flinched before he turned to Dewloren.

Dewloren sighed in annoyance while slapping his forehead, "Let it be known that that book-dwelling _wise-ass_ never had a place in his precious book for successful social skills _and_ keeping the mouth shut."

Crazy Hand poked his Human Form's head inside, "Burn!"

"Out! Out! Out!" Rokusho Zero snapped as he threw a submarine sandwich at the hand, making him fall to the ground with the submarine blaring its sirens.

"Hey! There's no mustard on this submarine sandwich," Crazy Hand whined as Wisemon gave an embarrassed laugh while thanking the only one above him that made Wisemon have his face hidden in darkness so no one could see the blush.

"Let's begin," Dewloren spoke in a flat tone.

His hands glowed a mixture of light and dark blues as he began an incantation. Rokusho Zero placed five ceremonial knives in a pentagon around Ryuu's body, in which black ink bled and form five circles with five kanji inside them, saying 'Star', 'Hermit', 'Hierophant', 'Moon' and 'Fool.' Everyone took a few steps back as Dewloren glared at them.

"If any of you repeat anything about this technique... I'll slaughter you. This technique's usage... doesn't _ever_ escape your lips; even to each other. Understood?"

Everyone gulped as they nodded. The circle locked into a larger transmutation circle, locking onto the pentagon's edges and creating a pentagram inside. Arcane writing started to form around the room.

"Key of the index, claw of the beast... feather of the angel, stone of the ages... In turn, the sun and moon join as one. Like the gender-less newborn and death-defying phoenix are born into this world once more... so too is the perfected being," Dewloren recited.

His hands started to set up with the middle fingers wrapped around his pointers and thumbs, and his ring and pinkie fingers clasped into his hands. After completing this incantation, he pulled apart his hands and placed his left pointer and middle fingers on Ryuu's forehead, with his right two fingers on his own forehead. The incantation caused the circle to glow white and light aflame.

"Forbidden Art of the Mind Realm: Number 7 of 10 - Kamijou Gokei no Shuunkan Mono!" Dewloren declared before, in a flash of light, the two disappeared, but the glyph created remained, glowing.

"Ryuu!" Master Hand cried out before he turned into his Hand Form and charged when Rokusho Zero and Wisemon stood in front of him, a hand out each, "Stop! Please!"

"Be careful, Master Hand. If you had neared that circle, it would have been damaged. If that were to happen, then neither would be coming back," Wisemon advised, making Master Hand moved back slowly.

"Please, believe in Master. He wishes to help the poor dragon child," Rokusho Zero pleaded.

* * *

"Alright, I got the fat bastard for you," Lockdown said, depositing a tied up Wario in front of Kalar. "Oh, and I think I found the guy you were looking for boss." A man stepped from behind Lockdown's leg. His hair was pure white, his eyes closed, his facial features and physical build suggesting a man in his early thirties. On his back was a single katana with what looked to be a trigger attached to the handle. The only other distinguishing feature of the man was that he was wrapped in a cloak that covered his entire body.

"Ah. Kurai," Kalar said, while Kurai stepped forward. "It's been a while."

"Yes," the man said.

"Still a man of many words," Kalar said.

"…"

Kalar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And you wonder why you don't have many friends."

"The robot mentioned a favor."

"Yes," Kalar said. "Do you know about the Smash Tournaments?" Kurai nodded. "I want you to go there. I will be sending you with this man here," Kalar pointed at Wario, "and will try to get you in touch with two of my…ex-employees."

"Ex-employees?" Lockdown repeated.

"Yes. Though they will work for me easily enough once more. Between Master Hand and myself, they know who they should fear more," Kalar said, his tone darkened.

"When do I leave?" Kurai asked.

"Once I am done with Wario," Kalar said, picking up Wario and taking him into the building, passing Rampage. "Lockdown, bring the vat. Rampage, I would like you to stay here and entertain Kurai for me."

"Okay, kani," Rampage replied, watching as Lockdown followed Kalar into the building before looking at Kurai. "Do you like any card games, kani?"

* * *

The glyph began to rumble as cracks formed. Everyone slowly backed away before the glyph exploded. Dewloren collided with a wall and the books within fell all over the feline/human. None of them noticed that except for Rokusho Zero and Onii-San, though. The rest were busy looking over at where the glyph was. Within the center was a faint image of a massive white dragon, seemingly covered in feathers and not scales. Just below the outline was Ryuu, his entire body alight with a black aura and his eyes a glowing sapphire. The tattoos on his arms were gone, replaced by a mixture of white feathers and scales along with white wings. His rear had a strange white tail shaped like an plane engine. His body then became engulfed in a strange white and black armor-like outfit. Near Ryuu, Kage was now a pristine-white, metallic, Chinese/Japanese Dragon (Think DragRedder and DragBlacker from Kamen Rider Ryuki, but white and silver). Ryuu let out a tremendous roar before collapsing. His features faded as white markings resembling white Japanese and Chinese dragons covered his body and faded. The image faded with the transformation. Minutes of silence passed before Ryuu's snores began to be released, a snot bubble inflating and deflating with each snore. Nearby, Kage changed back into his normal form and melded back to being Ryuu's shadow, a Blot bubble rising and falling with each snore.

"Master!" Rokusho Zero called as he ran over and began to throw the books out of his way, "Master! Please, Master, answer me!"

"Baka. I'm not your master," Dewloren, sitting cross-legged on the desk, stated as he bopped Rokusho Zero on the head.

"Oh, Master! You're alive!"

"Did it work?" Master Hand asked before Dewloren glared at Ryuu, an intent of darkness within them.

"No. It just equalized his Mind Energy, Zone Energy, and Spiral Energy. However..."

"'However?'" Onii-San repeated, earning a sad sigh from Dewloren.

"This has never happened in all of Existence. Not even in the Nevermore. He is now merely a half-breed with a modified body. He can't grasp even the most basic of Mind Energy, he can't create with Spiral Energy, Zone Energy should just be forgotten...he basically can't do shit without that shadow of his or his brushes. What good will he be in defeating Mana now?"

Unaware to everyone, Wisemon looked upon Ryuu with a hidden smile. He could feel it. A new chapter had just been written. One that would insure the true path will form yet again.

"Oh...I wouldn't count on that, Dewloren-kun," Wisemon chuckled, _'Well, well. So the prophecy _he_ made is coming true. 'The Disciple who loses everything will be the first to gain everything that was once I.''_

"Ah! Then...Then this means..." Nazo began.

"He must battle. However, I need you to modify just _where_ he appears, Master Hand," Wisemon informed.

"What are you planning, Wisemon?" Dewloren demanded.

"Oh...Nothing that concerns you, child." "_Child_?"

"But of course. Your age is that of a child's compared to mine," Wisemon chided as he saw Rokusho Zero's sword arm twitch, "Ah-ah-ah...You recall what will happen if I am to die by the hands that are not meant to end me."

"And how do you know I am not the one who will end you?"

"Because, infant, the one who must end me and inherit all that I am is..." isemon began as he pointed at a wall, holding various pictures upon it of all those in Smash World, "...Kyohaku Hikari."

"Who now?" Dewloren asked with a raised brow.

"Hub and Ryuu's sister," Onii-San replied.

"Since when did they have a sister?" Dewloren demanded.

"Hey, don't look at me. I was just as shocked," Onii-San replied with his hands held up in defense.

_"I know all, yet I didn't even know about this Kyohaku either."_

"Which reminds me, I have yet to find a single document on her," Master Hand agreed.

_"And I have made all my children search for her information, yet none comes up."_

"That is because there are some things that you are not meant to know..." Wisemon chuckled as he stood up, "Well, I must talk with someone now. Until then, children and infants, take care."

"...Master? Am I an infant?" Rokusho Zero asked as Wisemon left, earning a calming breath from Dewloren as he glared at Ryuu as his reply.

* * *

"Alright, kid, Ryuuki..."

"Stop calling me that!" DaiRyuuseiKnight yelled.

"...And I talked it over and have decided that there will be some special conditions for you during this tournament," Ultima said, "When you get back to your room, open this enveloped," he said, handing Max a sealed envelope. "And when you read it, you will follow it to the letter. Got it?"

"Uh, sure," Max said. He took the envelope from Ultima, looking between Ultima and DaiRyuuseiKnight. "This isn't gonna be like that training exercise last month, is it?"

"I thought we all agreed we wouldn't bring that up!" Ultima and DaiRyuuseiKnight snapped at Max.

"But what about Dai? She saw it all," Max pointed out, Ultima and DaiRyuuseiKnight turning pale.

"Shit," they both said, Ultima running off to find Dai, DaiRyuuseiKnight floating behind him, trying to catch up. Max shrugged before walking to his room and closing the door behind him, opening the envelope.

"Aw, man," Max groaned, banging his head on the desk as he began reading the list. "They're trying to get me _killed_!"

* * *

"...I nearly gave up hope so many times," Haruka spoke as she and Hub sat at an outdoor cafe, Sieg teaching the five-year-old girl how to drink tea like royalty as Kintaros sat nearby, sound asleep, "The nightmares...They wouldn't stop when you went missing..."

"Nightmares?"

"Hai. Of you...you being killed and I unable to save you," Haruka sniffled.

"Mama..." Hub whispered as he got out of his seat and hugged her, "Mama...You have no idea how much your words mean to me."

Haruka's eyes widened as Hub held her tighter.

"All I wanted-all I ever wanted-was to see you, to be able to talk to you, to know that you still cared for me," Hub continued.

"Hub...My baby boy..." Haruka cried softly into Hub's open vest, "Iie...My strong dragon son."

"Mama...My mother..." Hub sniffled as he cried.

"Uncie Sieg, why Mommy and Hub-Nii cwying?" Kyohaku asked.

**"They've been separated for oh so long, little one. Even longer than since you other brother went off on his journey,"** Sieg explained while giving a gentle smile, **"It is truly precious, seeing something so wonderful as this. To see a son finally reunited with his mother after being gone for so long. I believe you wish to know more about your brothers, yes?"**

"Uh-huh, Uncie Sieg."

**"Then you will have your chance, my little niece,"** Sieg replied as he patted Kyohaku in a princely manner.

-ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS, ASSISTS, AND THOSE WITH A TICKET! THE FIRST ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! PLEASE REPORT TO SMASH MANOR AT ONCE!-

"Seems we have to go," Hub smiled sorrowfully.

"Yes, it seems so. Let's go cheer your Nii-chan on, Hub," Haruka smiled softly.

"Hai, Mama," Hub nodded, "Tori-sama, Nee-chan, we're going."

**"My name is Sieg! Why do you not call me by m...?"** the Swan Imagin corrected.

**"This fool!"** Kintaros snapped as he karate chopped Sieg on the head, making the Swan Imagin squawk and collapse, causing Haruka, Kyohaku, and Hub to start laughing as, unaware to them, Ultima and DaiRyuuseiKnight-using Dai's body once more-watched.

"Memory is time. And that is what supports people. They no longer need to rely on anyone else's memory. The memory of the time they spent together supports their existence," DaiRyuuseiKnight spoke.

* * *

**Me: The first round of the tournament had begun! With Ryuu not able to use any type of energy, just how will he fare? Will Gorie Yen challenge Sonic X to a rematch? Who is Kyohaku really and why must she be the one to kill Wisemon? Find out, next time. Oh, and before I forget...**

* * *

**CODEX: HUB**

* * *

**Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting Lan Hikari again. He keeps using black flames on me!**

**Otacon: Uh, Snake? That's not Lan. It's his twin brother, Hub. Long ago, when the two were three, a dragon known as 'Midnight' took Hub to his world, the land of Fiore. He trained Hub in various magics, but the strongest of all was his Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic.**

**Snake: A dragon taught a human...to slay dragons?**

**Otacon: It's been pointed out already, Snake. No one's been able to ask him, though.**

**Snake: And why is that?**

**Otacon: The dragons on Fiore have all but vanished into thin air. They just left one day nearly eight years ago. It is believed they are waiting for the 'Dragon's Feast.'**

**Snake: 'Dragon's Feast?' So they're in hiding because their reservations are set for some time and they want to amuse themselves with this hide and seek game?**

**Otacon: No one really knows what the 'Dragon's Feast' is, Snake. Now then, at first, Hub was part of a Guild-a group of Sorcerers who work under a government-that hated another group, known as 'Fairy Tail.'**

**Snake: 'Fairy Tale?'**

**Otacon: No; 'Tail,' Snake. Its name is based on the myth of fairies having tails on their bodies. Now then, recently, there as a large battle in which one member of Fairy Tail, a Lucy Heartphilia, was kidnapped and beaten up by the Guildmaster, Jose, of the Guild Hub was in. He became upset at Jose and chose to leave and join Fairy Tail, bringing Lucy back with him. After the mini-war, Hub managed to convince Juvia, a woman he loving calls his Nee-chan, and Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer, into Fairy Tail after apologizing to the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov, numerous times. That, and giving him various pornographic novels he had collected from different worlds for Jose but never got around to give them to the man.**

**Snake: So the Guildmaster is a pervert?**

**Otacon: Yes, Snake...*rolls his eyes* Now then, it's only been in the last six months that Hub and Lan have been reunited. But, they've fought various times already and called one-another a 'clone' of themselves.**

**Snake: A Les Terribles copycat? *groans* Great...**

**Otacon: They're twins, Snake, not clones like you and the other Snakes. Now then, Hub is also skilled in reading ancient languages, shaping his spiritual energy into powerful spells, and has a sword named 'Zekrom Deathcalibur,' the parallel to Lan's former sword, 'Rehsiram Lifecalibur.' We don't know what it looks like aside from how the bandages are shaped like an oversized frying pan. Even then, he keeps it in his Hammerspace in order to avoid hindrance to his movements.**

**Snake: So I have to be careful of that frying pan?**

**Otacon: Actually, it's a sword, but yes. Be careful of the sword when he brings it out.**

**Snake: Roger that.**

* * *

**Chapter 105: The battle starts up! Ryuu awakens Kando Jan, who immediately asks him to become his student. Next time, NikiNiki! Beast On!**

**Ryuu: Sugei! Jan-sensei is kageki sugei!**


	105. SSB: NikiNiki! Beast On!

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce. I own Kamen Rider Grave.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards Smash Manor***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***It faded in to reveal Ryuu, Hub, and Max standing at each other's sides, Max between the twins. All three closed their eyes as Hub and Ryuu took out their Advent Deck and GekiChangers. The trio let out a mute roar as a surge of either white, black, or gray energy flared off them. It changed into a revolving shot as the scenery turned into a coliseum with DaiRyuuseiYin, DaiRyuuseiYang, and Max-bearing his Disciple Form-facing each other. The trio charged and collided, creating an explosion of black lightning, white flames, and gray ice/snow. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BLUR: BATTLE,' blew away the three elements before the three elements swirled at the bottom, becoming the words 'YINYANG CHRONICLES.' The Tao Trio apeared behind the title before flying out in the order of Reshiram, Zekrom, and then Kyurem. The ice dragon covering teh entire screen at his lunge***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reeling in, whose life does it hold?) *It cut to Ryuu walking through the Satellite Stage, his back towards the camera. It faded in to a back head-shot of Ryuu as he turned, turning into DaiRyuuseiYang with Kage becoming a metallic pristine white and silver Chinese/Japanese Dragon in the background. It then cut to Hub walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection being that of DaiRyuuseiYin and Midnight***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A sakura petal flew past the screen, changing the scene to that of Max looking at the snowflake-shaped tattoo in the palm of his hand. The snowflake tattoo glowed a cool gray. ****Max looked up before Kyurem took over his body once more. He let out a mute roar as the area was engulfed in a blizzard and forcing away the charging Assists and Smashers running at him***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of Meiru and Cyber, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when Cyber's covered Meiru's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as Obelisk landed behind her, transforming into a massive claymore upon impact with teh ground. It cut to a medium shot of Link with the Master Sword out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as Samus aimed her blaster at the edge of the screen, firing her Final Smash.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (A****nd look inside your heart.**)

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at Captain Falcon as he unleashed a Falcon Punch, teh two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to the Kensei partying with the Imagin with Sharkie, Elehung, and Momotaros clanking their kegs of beer/coffe with each other, Ryutaros skateboarding while playing with his bubble blower with Michelle on her own skateboard, Kintaros having a contest of strength with Bion, and Urataros drinking tea with the rest. It then cut to the twins and Kyohaku being hugged by Cyber, Sonic X, and Haruka***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to Momotaros taking over Geo, Wave Changed with WarRock, and engaging Tribe On to become Flame Saurian SWORD Form. It then cut to him slashing and fighting off Lucario and Lyra Dino before Decade jumped behind Lucario and slid a card into his DecaDriver. It then cut to Chu-Chan being kicked back by Beamer when he was side-tackled by Toriko before the Gourmet Hunter used his Flying Knife to get a slash at Will***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

***It was then Will cried out as his armor took over and became his Granzamboa Mode. He fired an Infinity Big Bang at the screen***

**Urei no MONOCHROME ****Deguchi no nai sora e**(A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)

***It cut to Narutaki, smirking as he held up Tabuu's lamp before cutting to Kuuga transforming into Rising Ultimate and decking Grey in his Beast Drive before Urataros takes over, forcing Grey to A-Trans into Geo and Subaru's Wave Change and uses Tribe-On to become Wave Pirate ROD Form***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to Jan ducking under a swipe by Snake and GokaiRed before becoming SuperGekiRed and uses Sūpā Taigā Geki on them and the charging Tenshi Zero and Mewtwo***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It then cut to outside Smash Manor with the two Tabuu fusing into one as the Smashers ran up, DaiRyuuseiYin, DaiRyuuseiYang, and Max at the front with GokaiOh, GekiTohja, GekiFire, GoJyuJin, KaiserKnight, DraKaiser, OoBakurenOh, and SaiDan at the back. The figure the two Tabuu had become unleashed a wave of energy snakes at them***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***The group began to strike down the snakes before Dragon-Kage and Midnight sent the leading trio above and preform a combined kick at the figure. A flash changed the scene to a backing-away view to reveal everyone outside Smash Manor in their normal attire and forms before changing to their stronger forms***

* * *

Max looked around as people began filling in seats around the arena, while those participating in the first round were chatting amongst themselves. He saw Grey was already in armor, going straight to Beast Drive, in conversation with Captain Falcon and Ryuu.

"Max!" Max looked up to see Bentley waving at him. He walked up the steps, stopping at the row Bentley was in to see Carmelita and Murray sitting beside Bentley.

"Hey, Bentley," Max said, shaking hands with the turtle. "Excited to see Sly in the first match?"

"Actually, I'm more excited about this first line-up," Bentley replied. "I've been doing research on each of the Smashers and I'm surprised at some of the backgrounds they have. I'm anticipating that the Captain Falcon will be the first one out in this round."

"What makes you say that?" Max asked, tilting his head.

"Why tell when I can just show?" Bentley asked, smirking. "In fact, how about a friendly little bet?"

"All betting will be handled through the booth, please," a voice said from an intercom, startling Max.

"Cameo?" Max asked.

"Who…oh…oh, no…oh, dear Arceus, anyone but you!" the voice screamed from the intercom beside Bentley's wheelchair.

* * *

"Nervous?" Captain Falcon asked, looking between Lan and Grey.

"A little," Grey nodded, his tail twitching back and forth. "I've been in a match before, but it was a three on three with Kassie and sis on my side. This will be my first solo match. And it's a free-for-all, to boot."

"No way! Not nervous!" Ryuu exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Ryuu can't! Can't wait! To start!"

Captain Falcon smiled at Ryuu's eagerness.

"I like your style, kid," Captain Falcon laughed.

_"Attention,"_ Arceus said, all heads turning to look at the Pokemon. _"The match will begin in one minute. If everyone would please find a seat as our Smashers make their final preparations."_

* * *

"Ooh...This is gonna be exciting..." Hub grinned as he sat at a table with his mother, Kyohaku, and Mirajane with the kung fu masters living with Haruka and Kyohaku sitting at tables near them.

"Hub-kun, please calm down," Mirajane giggled.

"Hai, Mirajane-tenshi!"

"Mirajane-tenshi?" Haruka repeated.

"Hai! Mama, this is the woman of my life, the tenshi sent from heaven, Mirajane," Hub introduced.

"H-Hub-kun..." Mirajane blushed before bowing to Haruka, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hikari. Your son is a wonderful man and a powerful dragon as well."

"Oh my...Both my sons are dating," Haruka gasped before Monkey tapped her with Shifu's cane, "Ite...Thank you, Monkey. I nearly acted like my mother and pulled out a fan so I could start declaring how manly my sons are."

"Grandma did that?" Hub asked before turning towards the Kensei, minus Sharkie and Elehung, sat down near them with the Imagin.

"Hello," Shafu greeted.

"Hello," Shifu bowed, being the one sitting next to the cat, _'His aura is strong, that I can tell. Yet...It feels beyond what I have felt before, that I know.'_

"We got the snacks!" Sharkie grinned as he and Elehung ran over with their arms loaded with popcorn, soda, candy, tea, and sushi.

"Hai! Oh, here you go," Elehung said as he handed everyone around the Kensei a confection.

"Oh! Thank you," Haruka bowed.

"Oh! A Yuki-Onna!" Elehung gasped.

"Nani? But I'm not a snow woman."

"Oops! Sorry, but your beauty is equal to one!" Elehung replied.

"Erohung!"

Two fists got the elephant in the back of the head, knocking him out. Two women blew their fists. The first woman had shoulder-length black hair and wore a black business suit. The other woman had her long hair tid in a ponytail. She wore a yellow and black version of Jan's outfit. Nearby, a man with messy black hair, a growing beard, and wearing a white and orange tracksuit was bowing to the Kensei along with a man with short black hair and a purple and black version of Jan's outfit. With them was another black-haired man in a blue version of the outfit.

"Ah. I'm glad you all came," Shafu smiled.

"Hai, Shafu-sensei," the long-haired female nodded.

"Yosh! We wouldn't miss Jan's fight for the world!" the tracksuit-wearing man grinned.

"Man...This is going to be boring," the purple-wearing man snorted.

"Gou-niisan..." the blue-wearing man sighed.

"These are our students; Ran Uzaki of GekiJyu Cheetah Ken, Retsu Fukami of GekiJyu Jaguar Ken, Gou Fukami of GekiJyu Wolf Ken, and Kin Hisatsu of GekiJyu Rhino Ken," Shafu introduced, "And the nice lady here is Miki Masaki, the high executive of SCRTCH."

"Scratch?" Tigress repeated.

"Yes, SCRTCH. It is where we live and train together," Bat Li explained, "It is also where the majority of sports and exercise equipment are made and distributed across the world."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Miki bowed with Retsu and Ran.

* * *

"Yatta! This is going to be nikiniki!" Jan declared.

"Nikiniki?" Ryuu repeated.

"Hai!" Jan grinned.

"Oh...Hai! It Nikiniki!" Ryuu grinned, "Kageki nikiniki!"

"Yosh!" Jan cheered as he put his hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

* * *

"Now then, for the referee! GekiJyu Fly Ken Master Bae!" Master Hand declared.

"Hooray!" a Chihuahua-sized fly in a referee's outfit and mini glasses, its mouth resembling a mike, cheered, "I am GekiJyu Fly Ken Master Bae! As you all know, this is a Free-For-All One-On-One-On-One battle! Around the Stage, there will be ten, yes _ten_, Assist Trophies and _one_ Temporal Trophy! The fighters summoned by these Trophies will stay in the match until you strike a device that is on them! The moment that device is broken, they will be ejected! This will be a stamina battle, with everyone set up at 300HP. The battle will last until only one remains! If you don't fight, you will not survive!"

_"Let the first match...Begin!"_ Arceus declared as her three sons let out a roar.

The seats shook before they began to rise up into the air. The sections split up into four floating seating areas as the ground let out a white light. The light engulfed the participants and just barely missed the floating seating areas. The light solidified into a solid, translucent dome. Within the dome was the entire island of Satellite, surrounded by the waters it was always around. Many of the spectators felt their eyes widen at the ruined place. It was as if it were a mere shadow of itself. To Yen Sid, who sat near Goofy, Pluto, and Donald, it reminded him of the Wastelands created by a certain mouse before it was restored by the mouse, his half-dragon companion, a certain rabbit, and a Gremlin. Screens began to appear around the dome, showing various areas of the stage.

**"Go, Sempai!"** Urataros cheered as Ryutaros waved a flag with a peach on it.

"Go, Jan!" Ran cheered.

"Yatta! There goes my first student!" Sharkie cheered as he waved a flag with a red tiger on it.

* * *

Ryuu and Kage looked around. Kage had never been to the Satellite while Ryuu had lived in it for two years. He subconsciously rubbed his forehead, right where his tattoo once was. It had dissipated when his arm had been completely revived. Ryuu sat up before Kage began to follow him. A glint nearby caught Ryuu's eye. He went over to it and awed. It was an Trophy, depicting Jan in a fighting pose. To Ryuu, it felt like he was looking at a tiger about to pounce. Kage went over and tapped the base, letting it flash a little, revealing Jan yawning as he stretched. He looked over and grinned at seeing Ryuu.

"Yosh! You found me!" Jan grinned, "Yatta. Now I can ask you! Oi! Can you be my student?"

"...Nani?" Ryuu blinked.

"Hai! I want to teach you GekiJyuKen!" Jan grinned.

"Iie," Ryuu replied as he walked off with Kage.

"Ah! Matte!" Jan yelped as he followed them, "This isn't going as I planned."

* * *

"...He's a bit of an idiot at times, isn't he?" Viper asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Ran, I've got five male brothers who do that all the time," Viper replied.

"Yep. ...Hey!" Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Po, and Tai Lung snapped.

"He was raised by tigers, so that is an excuse," Gorie stated, earning looks from those not knowing about Jan.

"Mobian or actual tigers?" Tigress asked.

"Actual ones."

* * *

Grey walked around, all of his senses alert as he searched for the trophies. He wasn't at all familiar with the city, so he was taking it slow for now. Gregar was walking beside him, though only Grey could actually see him. Because he was in Beast Drive, Gregar couldn't take a physical form. "Oi, kid, I see something shiny over there," Gregar said, walking towards a pile of rubble. Grey followed, finding a trophy of Beamer, his trench coat looking like it was flapping about.

"Good job, Gregar," Grey said, touching the trophy, the trophy flashing a bit before Beamer appeared, stretching his arms.

"Man, it is stuffy in there," Beamer said, joints popping as he continued to move his limbs. He then noticed Grey standing next to him. "Oh, good. Someone I recognize. Would hate to have to send you to the infirmary," Beamer grinned, while Grey gulped.

"Haha, yeah, good thing," Grey laughed nervously.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's try and find some of the others," Beamer said, walking down an alley. Grey heard him trip over something, followed by whatever Beamer had tripped on flying at Grey's head. Grey ducked, fighting the instinct to leap at Beamer, knowing that if it had hit him, it was unintentional. "Who the fuck put that there?" Beamer growled, stomping out of the alley.

"Beamer…you just found another trophy," Grey said, walking over to the trophy. This one was of Sly, who was crouched down, his cane held just behind his back. Grey touched it and Sly appeared, rubbing his head.

"Alright, who's the wise guy that threw me?" Sly asked, wincing as he touched the bump on his head.

* * *

"Come on..." Jan whined.

"Iie," Ryuu stated once more, the trio adding Mickey to their ragtag team.

"What's he trying to do?" Mickey whispered, Ryuu having called out Gus to accompany them.

"From what I can tell, Jan wants to teach Ryuu, but he doesn't want to," Gus explained before spotting a Trophy, depicting Yusuke with a strange belt on his body, "Ryuu, I found another one!"

"Hai!" Ryuu nodded as Kage ran over and tapped the base.

"Ah! Man...That felt weird," Yusuke admitted before looking at the group, "Uh...Konnichiwa?"

"Hi!" Jan grinned, "Nee, help me out."

"Iie," Ryuu frowned before walking off.

"Ah! Matte, Ryuu!" Jan yelped as he began to chase after the dragon boy.

"We'd better explain," Mickey sighed, "Come on."

"Hai?" Yusuke nodded, a bit confused before Jan stopped.

"Ah! Zawazawa!" Jan screamed as he tackled Ryuu down.

**-ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!-**

In the matter of seconds, a rain of blasts rained down on them. The smoke cleared to reveal Kage's Dome Form had shielded them all. He receded back into Ryuu's shadow as Captain Falcon walked up. Beside him was a sight Yusuke felt he didn't want to see.

"Yo," Tsukasa greeted.

"Captain Falcon?" Ryuu pondered.

"Ha! Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon declared as he faced Mickey, Gus, Jan, and Ryuu.

"Seems we're going to be fighting. Just like back at our first meeting," Tsukasa noted.

Yusuke gave a sad nod. Suddenly, a strange belt appeared around his waist in a flash of light. The belt was silver in color and had a large oval shaped piece in the front with a large circle in the middle that glowed with a red light. Soon after it appeared, it began to emit a low humming sound. He then stretched his right arm out in front of him, pointing it upwards and to the left, and began to move it across to the right.

"Henshin!" Yusuke shouted.

The young man then brought the palms of his hands together, and used the back of his left hand to press down on a button on top of the belt's left side. He then broke into a dead run towards Tsukasa as the belt began to emit a loud beeping sound that continued to speed up and the red light began to flash repeatedly. As he ran, his body began to change. First, his legs turned black with gold bands around his ankles and gold kneepads with a red jewel in the center of each. The transformation spread over his upper body and his chest and shoulders became encased in red colored armor that had a gold band in it that encircled the base of the neck. His lower arms gained red armor as well that had gold bands around the wrists. Finally, his head was cover in a black helmet that had a silver mouthpiece, a pair of gold horns, and large red eyes.

"I'm ready!" Yusuke declared

"Turning into Kamen Rider Kuuga right at the start? Heh. This is going to be fun," Tsukasa smirked.

With that, he pulled out two items. One was an adjustable belt with a very large white mechanical buckle. The buckle was somewhat rectangular shaped with silver handles on each side, each handle horizontally lined with three different colored buttons; green, red, and blue. The center of the buckle was occupied by a clear, circular window surrounded by ten different symbols including a particular symbol. That particular symbol was on a small, green light above the window.

The second item was silver, rectangular, book-shaped device that had a black stripe diagonally across it. A small, silver, cylindrical piece protruded from the top, right part of it, and along the bottom was a black handle on a right side hinge. On the top was the tenth symbol on the buckle. It was a strange mark made up of several black lines. It actually looked somewhat like a barcode, except several of the lines on the inner part of the symbol were all different lengths, some of them much longer than others. To make it even stranger, two small, empty circles were placed in the center of the design, which in combination with the lines, made them look like a pair of eyes.

Tsukasa opened up the book-shaped device after he pulled on the sides of the device he had just wrapped around his waist, turning the center of the buckle ninety-degrees. He pulled a card out of it and showed the image of a masked figure to Kuuga. He flipped it around, revealing the same symbol on the book-shaped device was on the back.

"Henshin!" Tsukasa declared.

With that, he tossed the card into the hidden slot on the buckle.

**-KAMEN RIDE:-**

Tsukasa slapped the sides he had just pulled out. The buckle returned to its normal shape. In the center, the symbol on the card's back was shown.

**-DECADE!-**

The nine symbols on his belt appeared before him. The symbols were arranged so that when looked at from directly above, they formed a circle with Tsukasa standing at the head point directly across from the symbol that represented another Kamen Rider, known as 'Blade.' The symbols were immediately replaced by several blurry and grey colored holographic images that were roughly as tall as Tsukasa was. They quickly pulled together around him and instantly formed a gray and black jumpsuit. Nine, red-colored, card-shaped energy disks emerged from the Decadriver and floated up to eye level before affixing themselves to the helmet, creating a set of barcode lines and antenna-like appendages as well as spreading a fuchsia (or 'Decade Pink') coloring throughout the suit. The green eye pieces and the small yellow gem set at the top of the middle line of the helmet flashed briefly as the transformation finished its course. Tsukasa wiped his hands together in a clapping motion.

"Ah! Y-Y-You're...Decade!" Mickey gasped.

* * *

"Gawrsh! It's Decade!" Goofy exclaimed with a gulp.

"The Destroyer of World?" Donald flipped.

"Oh man...King Mickey, run!" Sora shouted.

"Natusmi's Secret Technique: Laughter Pressure Point!" Natsumi declared as she jabbed the trio in the neck with her thumb, causing the trio to start laughing, "Enough! He isn't a destroyer of worlds, you bakas!"

"What? But this guy told us that..." Sora began after he got his laughter to stop when Natsumi got him again.

"Baka! You were being lied to!" Natsumi snapped.

"Uh...I don't think he heard you," Goofy said as he saw Mickey charge at Decade, pulling out a Keyblade and his brush.

* * *

"That's Decade?" Max asked out loud, _'Doesn't look all that threatening to me,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder what would make a Zone Watcher suspect him of…well, anything.'_

Max then felt a Zone Energy he had only felt one other time. He turned around to see Nik, who was watching the match, but his eyes were hard, glaring. Max followed the gaze and saw that it was settled on the fight between Mickey and Decade.

* * *

Mickey slashed at Decade with Kuuga throwing a right hook. Decade flipped back from the two and took out a card. He opened his Decadriver and slid the card it. He slapped it shut while ducking the roundhouse kick Kuuga delivered.

**-ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION-**

Decade split into three. He nodded towards Captain Falcon and let one Decade charge at Ryuu. The other two ran off with Kuuga and Mickey following. Ryuu ducked under the kick Decade sent as Gus flew over it. Gus changed back into Oathkeeper and the Forgotten Heart, letting Ryuu catch them.

"Need help. Ah!" Ryuu exclaimed.

He jumped back from the punch Decade tried to throw and tossed the Forgotten Heart into the air. He jumped on Decade's head as he was in mid-charge and jumped towards the Forgotten Heart. He swung and the brush struck the necklace. It and Oathkeeper glowed before transforming into a large, tubby humanoid feline. It had black fur, a cigar in its mouth, a boulder hat, and a peg leg. He also wore blue overalls and white gloves. Ryuu landed beside the cat.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Special Deputy," the cat chuckled as he patted the teen's back, "Glad t' see ya again!"

"Pete-Oya-san!" Ryuu grinned.

"Eh? The same ability as Diend?" the Decade pondered, "Ah! Nevermind!"

"Huh? Well, well, it's that guy th' other guy was talkin' about," Pete noted as he saw Decade, "Well, let's see what this here 'Destroyer of Worlds' can do."

Ryuu's eyes widened as he looked over at Decade. The copy groaned as he facepalmed. Seems that he was getting annoyed with that nickname. Nearby, Mickey threw a piece of paper and blasted it with Paint from his brush. The work instantly transformed into a human-sized stop watch. The three Decades began to slow down to a crawl. Kuuga gave a thumbs-up at the mouse. Mickey nodded as he took out another paper. He tossed it above the first Decade's head and blasted it with Paint, turning it into a massive anvil. The anvil fell and crushed him, turning the Decade into pixels. Kuuga began to charge at the second Decade, his right foot sparking with red energy. He jumped high into the air, rolled once, and delivered a flying side kick at the second Decade. The kick collided and Kuuga flipped back, landing in a kneeled position with his arms spread out. He got up and the second Decade exploded, leaving only red pixels. The Decade fighting Pete jumped back and chuckled.

"Seems I've lost my Illusion," Decade noted before pulling out another card, "What better to fight a summon than using someone that looks like a summon. Henshin!"

**-KAMEN RIDER: HIBIKI!-**

Purple flames engulfed Decade. He dispersed them to reveal his outfit had transformed. From head to toe, he was clad in dark blue armour. Around his waist was the Decadriver. His hands and feet were clad in dark red boots and gloves made of the same material as the rest of his suit, complete with metal bands across his wrists. Across his torso was a metal bandolier which went over both of his shoulders. His face was concealed by a blue armour helmet with no facial features beyond red markings which outlined the facial area. Silver horns were situated from his forehead with a gold demon face in the middle. In his hands were a pair of red wooden rods capped at the top with red crystal made to appear like oni faces, one smiling and one frowning. He took out a gold card with three tomoe on the back and put it into his Decadriver.

**-FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-H-HIBIKI!-**

While everyone was distracted, a circle made of blue energy with the three tomoe in the center appeared before Pete. D-Hibiki charged with his club/drumsticks.

"Ongeki Da Kaen Renda no Kata (Flame Serial Beats)!"

With that, D-Hibiki began to play the 'drum' before him. Nearly everyone in the stands could hear the sounds of purification playing. D-Hibiki kept the beat for 29 notes before banging his weapons above his head and then slamming it on Pete once more, causing him to exploded and hit Ryuu with both Oathkeeper and the Forgotten Heart right on the forehead. D-Hibiki chuckled as he changed back into Decade.

* * *

"Yikes..." Will gulped.

"But listening to music is a good way to die," Viral noted, "The way it seems to...soothe...the heart."

"You got hit by a music blast once?" Bass asked.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Alright, so, I've got three on my side," Grey said, looking from Beamer to Sly and then finally at Elesis. "And no idea how many the others have."

"Well, let's find them," Beamer and Elesis said at the same time. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Scary how similar in thinking those two are," Sly commented, Grey nodding his agreement. Sly's ear then twitched. "Hey, anyone else hear that music?"

Grey looked in the direction Sly was now looking in, also hearing the noise. "Yeah…yeah, I hear it, too," Grey said. He went down on all fours, looking over his shoulder. "You guys keep up." And with that, he was off, running towards the source of the music as it faded.

Sly and Elesis turned to look at Beamer, who sighed. "Hop on," he said, the other two climbing onto his back and wrapping their arms around his neck as he took off after Grey, easily matching the reploid's speed.

* * *

"Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon declared as he got Mickey in the stomach, knocking him into a wall.

A large braking noise echoed in the place before a medallion shaped like Mickey's head fell off him and shattered. Mickey glowed before changing into a Trophy, depicting him with his Keyblade out along with his Brush.

-And Mickey Mouse is out of there!- Bae declared -Oh, what will happen next? And when will Grey attempt to join in?-

"Nani? Grey not? Not here?" Ryuu pondered before sniffing the air, _'He's near...'_

"Wow! Not bad for an old guy," Decade chuckled before bonking Kuuga on the head and kicking him away, "Now to...Eh? Ah! My deck!"

"Looking for this?" Kuuga asked as he held up the 'book,' not noticing a few cards fell out of it, "Cho Henshin!"

His body glowed before transforming. His armor and eyes took on an average shade of green. His left shoulder gained a new piece of armor that looked roughly like an upside-down right triangle when observed while standing directly in front of him. He pulled a handle out of the 'book' and a muzzle emerged from the other end. The 'book' in his hand then morphed into what looked like a green, black and gold colored cross between a gun and a mini archery bow.

-And Kuuga uses his Cho Henshin to become Kuuga Pegasus Form! Be careful, Kuuga, you've only got 50 seconds before the side-effects kick in!- Bae commentated.

Kuuga open fired on Decade, forcing the Rider to jump out of the way and into a roll. He quickly rejoined Captain Falcon as the racer/bounty hunter ducked under the punch Jan threw along with Ryuu's swipe, claws extended.

"Tch. Trade?" Decade asked.

"Right!" Captain Falcon nodded before sprinting at Kuuga Pegasus.

"Drive Claw!" Grey slammed his claws into the ground just before Captain Falcon reached Kuuga Pegasus, knocking both of the two combatants back.

-And Grey has finally joined the battle, opening up with his Drive Claw!- Bae announced.

Grey stood up, his tail now swishing to and fro, his eyes suddenly flickering from their normal color to red and then back again. "Alright…let's go, Gregar," Grey said, his voice deepening a bit. Beamer came up just as Grey jumped after Captain Falcon, Sly and Elesis jumping off of his back.

"Oi, Sly," Beamer said, motioning for Sly to come closer. "What can you do?" he whispered.

"I can steal anything without a person noticing," Sly replied.

"Really?"

"Say, when was the last time you renewed this thing?" Sly asked, holding up Beamer's driver's license. Beamer snatched it from the grinning raccoon.

"Alright, I take that back. Listen, since you probably won't last long, you stay in the background. You see an opening for a steal, you go for it," Beamer said, Sly nodding, running off to the buildings. Beamer turned to Elesis. "Kid, you're with me. We're goin' for that fella over there," Beamer said, pointing at Kuuga Pegasus.

"Kuuga," Elesis said.

"Huh?"

"His name. Kuuga."

"Wait, it is?"

"Did you pay any attention when Master Hand was announcing the line-up for this round?"

"No…not really…"

While this strategy meeting was taking place, Grey was busy with Captain Falcon, who was doing well in keeping up with the reploid's speed. "Come on, kid, concentrate!" Gregar barked at Grey, who was sweating.

"I'm trying," Grey grunted, taking a Falcon Kick right in his stomach.

"No, you aren't! This was your idea! If you can't open up to _my _instincts, then we've already lost!"

"I'm. Trying." Grey jumped over a second Falcon Kick, his body spinning along a horizontal plane, his right foot coming down onto Captain Falcon's raised forearm. Grey used the sudden stop in momentum to push off, using his left palm to block the punch that had been aimed at his chest.

"Grey…breathe," Gregar said, catching Grey by surprise, his grip on Captain Falcon's right fist almost slipping. Grey did so, closing his eyes. Captain Falcon's left fist shot at Grey's face, when Grey's right hand caught it, Grey's eyes snapping open, the irises now fully red. "Heh. Welcome to the wild side, kid."

Nearby, Decade ducked below the strike Beamer sent at him. He made a quick roll and picked up the cards that dropped out of the 'book.' He looked at the cards to see they were just two blanks.

"Ah! What the hell?" Decade groaned before the images appeared, "Huh? Well, don't that beat all?"

**-FINAL FORM RIDE: C-C-C-CAPTAIN FALCON!-**

"This may tickle," Decade spoke as Captain Falcon landed before him.

"Huh?" Captain Falcon groaned as he got up.

Decade moved the fighter before him. He then put his hands on either side of Captain Falcon's spine. He pulled them apart and caused a portal to appear behind the man. What happened next startled them all. A gold plating emerged from the portal and snapped onto his back. Captain Falcon flipped into the air and began to transform before their very eyes. Blue plating and engines snapped onto his upper body while gold plating affixed to his lower body. The design was sleek and seemed to resemble a falcon's head at the front.

-What's this? Captain Falcon has just become a miniature Falcon Flyer! It's the Captain Falcon Flyer!- Bae commentated.

The engines ignited and the Captain Falcon Flyer shot off like a rocket. Grey and Jan cried out as they were hit and sent away into either an open window for Jan or a wall for Grey. Decade smirked behind his mask before turning towards Kuuga, his armor now a solid white with gold trimming while his horns were smaller.

"I just had to change back into Growing Kuuga..." Kuuga sighed.

-This is bad for Kuuga. He's now Growing Kuuga, the first form he took on when he first became Kamen Rider Kuuga! This form is the weakest of them all and he normally changes into this form when he's become weak or when 50 seconds in Kuuga Pegasus Form have gone by!- Bae announced before Beamer appeared before Decade and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him into a building and collapsing it -And Beamer pulls off a sneak attack!-

"Why did you do that?" Growing Kuuga asked.

"Heh. So that's the Destroyer of World that little bat warned me about?" Beamer pondered as he looked over at where Decade was getting up, "He's not that tough."

* * *

"And there goes another one with that Destroyer of Worlds talk..." Max muttered as he saw Decade get up and get his 'book' back from Growing Kuuga before blocking a punch by changing it from its Gun Form into one that resembled a sword.

* * *

The Captain Falcon Flyer shot all around the fighting area, striking various fighters. It flipped before changing back to Captain Falcon, letting him deliver a Falcon Kick into Growing Kuuga's gut and sending him skidding back to Ryuu.

"Kuuga okay?" Ryuu asked.

"I need to change, but I can't," Growing Kuuga replied, "I'll need two hours before I can go back to Mighty Form or one of my other forms."

"Ryuu got. Got it! Kage!" Ryuu shouted.

"Ih!" the creature from Ryuu's shadow saluted before a blue and gray blur shot by him.

"Nani?" Ryuu gasped before looking at an alley to see Sly, smirking while holding up a corked bottle with a black, moving liquid within it, "Give back! Kage!"

"Soory, no can do," Sly chuckled before running off.

"I'll get him back," Growing Kuuga spoke before running off.

"Oi!" Jan called as he ran up, holding up an Assist Trophy with a green base and a multicolored question mark floating above the base, "What's this?"

"Temporal Trophy!" Ryuu gasped.

-And Jan found Ryuu the Temporal Trophy! This Trophy, once activated, will summon an Assist from another time!- Bae commentated as Arceus handed Bae a piece of paper -Hold on. I just got an update. Yes! The Assist summoned by that Trophy will have something on him or her that acts just like the necklace that the Assists have on their bodies that allow them to stay in the fight!-

_'That explains why Mickey changed back,'_ Ryuu thought before turning to Jan, "Use it."

"Nani? How?"

"Say it. 'Temporal Assist,'" Ryuu explained before grabbing Jan and jumped back from a blast Beamer shot out, missing the dodging Decade.

"Hai! Temporal Assist!" Jan called as they got up.

"Oh no you don't!" Captain Falcon called as he shifted back into his Captain Falcon Flyer and shot out at them.

The Trophy let out a flash of light before the Captain Falcon Flyer was sent back by a wave of purple and black energy. Ryuu and Jan slowly looked up from shielding their eyes. Jan's eyes widened in shock at the person who stood before them. It was a man around his early twenties. He wore a black cloak with red fur trimming with two black lion heads emerging from the ends of the fur. His hair was shoulder-length and a dark brown. His onyx eyes looked about before seeing Jan and Ryuu. Ryuu gulped. His senses were going off like mad, demanding that he kill himself at once. That simple glance the man was giving them gave Ryuu a fear almost compared to when he lost Meiru in Detroit...even more than that.

"You've lost your power, it seems," the man stated before turning towards Beamer, "You."

"Eh? Me?" Beamer pondered, "Go away. I'm dealing with Decade right now."

"Ringi: Gōyū Kōha," the man spoke.

A black aura flared off him. He preformed a few katas before a black and gold metal lion the size of an elephant erupted from the aura. The lion roared before tackling Beamer and batted him away from his fight and through a building. The lion roared before fading away. The aura grew around the man.

"Ringi: Rinki Gaisō," the man stated.

The lino appeared once more. It split into various parts and began to engulf the man. His body was engulfed in obsidian-colored armor, adorned with gold. The boots resembled lion's paws while his hands ended with armored claws. The shoulders and the upper half of the legs had a gold spike while his torso armor resembled a lion roaring in fury. His head was covered in a black helmet, adorned with gold and fur to resemble a man and a lion's jaws. From out of the jaws, his eyes were covered by a black visor, barely standing out from the obsidian-colored armor were it not for the gold adorning.

"Takeki koto, shishi no gotoku. Tsuyoki koto, mata shishi no gotoku. Sekai o seisuru mono, waga na wa Kurojishi Rio (As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one destined to rule the world, my name is the Black Lion Rio)," the armored warrior stated.

-Eek! It's Black Lion Rio! The master of RinJyu Lion Ken!- Bae screamed in fear -He took on and defeated thousands of opponents, each one said to be stronger than him!-

"You bore me as you are now, Kando Jan," Kurojishi Rio stated before turning towards the wreckage his lion caused, "That armored warrior though..."

With that, Kurojishi Rio jumped off. Each jump he made actually cleared a ten-storied building or pile of debris. While no one was looking, Ryuu grabbed Jan and ran off.

"Seems it's time to leave for now," Decade noted before making a flip and landing on the retreating Captain Falcon Flyer, "We'd better get reinforcements, Captain."

"Right. Now then...How did you do this to me?" Captain Falcon Flyer demanded.

* * *

"Get back here!" Growing Kuuga shouted as he kept up with Sly.

"Boy...This bloke doesn't know when to give up," Sly noted, "It's like dealing with a male version of a certain vixen I know."

Sly dashed around a corner and skidded to a halt after ten minutes. He stood before a dock, the waves crashing against it. He turned to see Growing Kuuga running up. Growing Kuuga assumed a fighting stance as Sly took out his staff.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you take away Kage," Growing Kuuga apologized.

"Heh. Stealing's what I do, kid," Sly smirked before a flash of lightning appeared and the two charged.

* * *

Ryuu grunted as he pulled the block of stone over the opening. He motioned for Jan to follow him down the stairway. Soon, the two entered a large training/living area.

"Sugei! This is wakiwaki!" Jan exclaimed as he ran around the living part before looking at the larger training part, "Nee, can I teach you here?"

"No! Why want? Teach Ryuu?"

"You're nikiniki!" Jan grinned.

"Nikiniki?"

"Yosh!" Jan nodded as he walked up to the younger male, "The first step to GekiJyuKen is a heart of justice. You've got a dekadeka heart."

"Dekadeka heart..." Ryuu repeated, "GekiJyuKen..."

* * *

Beamer sat up, rubbing his head. "Ah, damn, that hurt a bit," he said, shaking his head. When the throbbing stopped, Beamer began to smile. "But…finally, someone I can go a little harder on. That other guy seemed so fragile. But this Rio character…" Beamer began to fiddle with his limiters, before frowning. "Shit. Being in that damn trophy form must have messed them up," he said as the limiters sparked. "Well, looks like it can still do fifty percent. That should be okay. Guess I'll see just how fast this guy breaks."

"There you are." Beamer looked up to see Rio standing atop the building just above him. Rio stepped off, Beamer rolling forward as Rio landed where he had been sitting, creating a small crater as he stood upright. "Will you give me the challenge I'm looking for?"

Beamer grinned. "Oh, man, you have no fucking idea what you're messing with," Beamer said, charging at Rio. Before Rio could react, Beamer had kicked his legs out from under him. Beamer then spun around and planted the sole of his right boot in Rio's side as Rio began to fall, sending him through the building. Beamer smirked, arms crossed. "Let's get one thing straight, buddy. Only one of us is walkin' back into the fight. And that's gonna be me." Beamer emphasized his point by pointing at himself.

"I accept the challenge," Rio said from inside the building. "Ringi: Raigō Dan!" Beamer ducked as an orb of energy came flying out of the hole in the wall, hitting the wall behind him and exploding, collapsing the entire building. Beamer's grin grew wider.

"Oh man…this was a great time for my limiters to stop working right," Beamer laughed. He then lowered his stance, his arms spread out to his sides, while Rio pulled himself out of the hole. "Forgive me for my behavior. But I can't help it when I can sense a strong opponent. Tell ya what. I'm gonna give you a free shot. I want to see just how hard you can really hit." Beamer gestured at his torso. "Come on. Right here."

"Have it your way," Rio said. "Ringi: Gōyū Shōda!" Rio's entire body was covered in an aura, the aura concentrating itself into his right fist, which he drove into Beamer's exposed stomach. Beamer fell back and rolled a bit, not moving. "Hmph. Not as strong as I though."

"…Was that it?"

"Hm?"

Beamer's hands moved out and pushed his body up and off the ground. He stood up and turned around, his expression serious.

"That was all? That was your best shot? Last chance, kid. You better be able to amaze me in the next couple of minutes," Beamer said.

He charged at Rio and began hand-to-hand combat. The crowd watched as the two traded blows. It was obvious that Rio was a martial artist and the more skilled of the two fighters, Beamer having only ever been in street brawls since he was first created. But his endurance was unmatched in the Prime Zone. Even though for every hit Beamer landed, Rio would land two more, Beamer was showing no signs of fatigue.

**Cue: JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger - Black Pulse ~ Unwavering Emotion**

"Amazing...Truly amazing!" Kurojishi Rio started to laugh as Beamer prepared to deal a punch to his face, "Doringi."

Beamer was forced back when the black aura began to roar off Kurojishi Rio. However, unlike the last times it appeared, this time it spout in in powerful streams around him. Kurojishi Rio let out a powerful roar, sending Beamer back as the buildings in a thirty meter radius collapsed.

"Rinki: Shishi Hōkōha!" Kurojishi Rio roared.

The lion reformed once more, this time the gold parts and the eyes glowing with malice. Beamer looked up at the lion and began to grin.

"Bring it on!" Beamer roared.

The lion roared before lunging at Beamer. The Prime Zone version of Bass roared as he charged. The two collided and Beamer screamed in pain. The lion was beating him about, never giving him a chance to get away. The lion then jumped on the NetNavi and exploded.

-Yikes! Kurojishi Rio just unleashed his Doringi on Beamer! In RinJyuKen, Doringi is the highest form of power there is. When it is called forth, the user feels nothing but pure, unadulterated rage, hatred, and anger- Bae explained as the smoke cleared, revealing a slowly rising Beamer.

"You..." Beamer began before grinning with malice, "I can't believe it. You've been holding back on me."

"I'm just getting started. Gengi: Genki Gaisō!"

The Doringi erupting off Rio transformed into a deep gold color. Crack emerged upon his armor, releasing a gold light. With a wave of his hand, Rio's armor was torn apart and sent all around. His armor now only had specks of obsidian color on it while the rest was solid gold. The helmet had become a gold gryphon's head, the black visor now in its jaws. The sides of the helmet had golden wings spread with with bits of black adorning it. The lion face on his torso had become a gryphon's visage. Knife-like blades emerged from his lower arms and on the armor on his hips. The back of his armor, below the waist, was a cape of black cloth resembling feathers.

"Tsuyoki koto, takeki koto, sekai ni oite musō no mono (Pure fierceness, pure power, Leaving the world, one without equal)," Rio stated.

-He's transformed into GenJyuKing Rio, folks! He now uses the power of GenJyuKen, the Mythical Beast Fist!- Bae commentated, fear evident in his tone, as GenJyuKing Rio grabbed Beamer by the throat.

"You are holding back as well," GenJyuKing Rio stated as he tossed Beamer into the air, "Gengi: Hatenkō."

As Beamer fell, GenJyuKing Rio's body erupted with a gold light and his Genki. He delivered three punches. With each punch, an explosion erupted from Beamer's body. The last punch sent Beamer to the other side of the Satellite Area. Below the Satellite, Ryuu shivered as he and Jan looked up at the ceiling.

"G-Gawagawa..." Ryuu whimpered.

"Rio..." Jan whispered.

* * *

"Weakness...is evil," GenJyuKing Rio stated as he approached Beamer, parts of his body breaking apart.

"Well," Beamer said, pushing the release locks on his limiters. He then began to hit them and curse. "Damn junk can't even release!" He sighed, looking at Rio. "Well, I suppose there's no point in building the suspense," Beamer said as he placed his right hand on the limiter around his left wrist.

He then pulled and snapped it easily, surprising everyone in the crowd. He did the same with the rest of the limiters, the ground around him starting to break. He rolled his neck, popping noises come from that area.

"Man. It's been years since I've gone all out. Too bad this will only last a couple more seconds. Normally, I'd just adjust the limiters to sixty percent." Beamer gestured at the sparking limiters. "But because I was stuck in that trophy form for so long, they ended up malfunctioning and couldn't go any higher than fifty percent." Beamer held up his right hand, energy building up. "But I'll give you the respect you deserve and end you with one of my stronger moves. This is even stronger than my Zonebreaker, so don't say I held anything back at the end." The energy suddenly spiked, Beamer raising his hand. "Giga Earthbreaker!" He slammed the energy down, hitting Rio dead center.

-And Beamer unleashes the Giga Earthbreaker!- Bae shouted -Oh...Please let this make him the victor...-

The smoke slowly faded away. The area didn't have a single thing left within it. The only thing that was in the massive crater was a broken gold and black medallion resembling a lion roaring. Beamer let out a chuckle before he began to fall. The last thing Beamer remembered as he lost conscious from the injuries and power he spent was the feeling of satisfaction. He finally had an equal. Upon impact, a medal resembling his helmet over a pizza rolled out. The medal fell beside Rio's, the two seemingly complimenting one another.

* * *

"I...I've never seen Beamer look so happy before. Not even when he opened his place," Max whispered.

"It's because he's found an equal," Julie replied, making Max look at his daughter, "Rio-san has been the only one I've ever seen get Uncle Beamer so happy before."

Unaware to them, Scourge was looking out at the passed out form of Beamer on one of the screens. He gave a small smile at the image before he walked off. At his side, the faded image of the lion let out an acknowledging roar before fading. Mikoto looked out at the sight, scowling. This wasn't going to the plans of the killer.

* * *

"Tora no ko...What JyuKen?" Ryuu asked as he turned to Jan, currently eating a Menchikatsu (Deep-Fried Pork Cutlet).

"Hm? GekiJyuKen...Oh! Jyuken is a kenpo where you fire up your Geki to obtain the powers of a beast."

"Geki?" Ryuu repeated, looking up from his chopsticks and bowl of curry noodles.

"It's the source of Jyuken's power. The passionate energy that spreads when you sense your beast heart, that's called Geki When you fire that up, you can draw forth infinite power. It's wakiwaki!" Jan grinned.

* * *

Growing Kuuga and Sly continued to trade blows. Sly ducked under a right hook before striking Growing Kuuga in the chest with his staff. Growing Kuuga cried out as sparks came off when it hit. He staggered back a few feet and grabbed the area over his torso. Both Assists were panting as they looked at each other.

"Come on now, kid. Why not just give it up?" Sly asked as he twirled his staff as if it were a cane, "You're on your last legs.

"Never. I won't give up. Ryuu and Kage are friends and I won't let you hurt that friendship," Growing Kuuga replied, unaware of a multicolored sphere floating up into his right hand.

_'What?'_ Sly thought as he saw the sphere.

"I am a Kamen Rider. I won't let anyone cry from losing a friend!" Growing Kuuga roared as he clenched his fists, breaking the sphere.

**Cue: Kamen Rider Kuuga Opening**

Growing Kuuga crossed his arms before him as a multicolored aura flared off him.

"Cho...Henshin!" Growing Kuuga exclaimed.

Growing Kuuga roared as his body changed to Mighty Form. His arms uncrossed as his armor began to transform once more. His armor turned pitch black and covered his arms, legs, torso, and helmet. The horns grew and split into four horns. The inner horns grew longer than the other two and became serrated on its outline. Gold spikes grew on his shoulders, arms, and legs while the armor gained a gold plating over the black plating. Gold 'veins' appeared on the gold parts of his arms, legs, and torso.

"Kuuga...Rising Ultimate!" Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate declared.

"Holy..." Sly gulped.

-Amazing! Growing Kuuga broke a Smash Ball! But instead of it appearing on Ryuu, it seems that Kuuga absorbed the energy unconsciously and caused him to undergo metamorphosis from a larva straight to Kuuga Rising Ultimate! Go get that raccoon, Kuuga Rising Ultimate!- Bae cheered.

"I thought refs weren't supposed to have favorites," Sly muttered under his breath. He looked back at Kuuga Rising Ultimate and gulped again. "Well, here's to nothing," Sly muttered under his breath. He brought his cane around, aiming to knock it against Kuuga Rising Ultimate's head, only to have it blocked by his opponent's right forearm. Kuuga Rising Ultimate then grabbed the staff with his left hand, his right hand grabbing Sly's throat. Kuuga Rising Ultimate then pushed against the staff so that the end slammed into the bottle holding Kage, releasing both staff and Sly at the same time. Sly staggered back, his free hand clutching his throat as he breathed in air.

"This is it," Kuuga Rising Ultimate said as he ran forward a couple steps before jumping up and aiming both feet at Sly's chest. "Hissatsu Waza!" His feet landed on Sly's chest, sending Sly flying backwards, hitting the building behind him. Sly disappeared in a puff of smoke, a raccoon head shaped card in his place, the top half blue, while the bottom half was white.

-And Sly Cooper is now officially out of the fight- Bae declared. –Wait a second…WHERE'S HIS NECKLACE AT?-!-

* * *

_'They _did_ tell me he's a thief...'_ Master Hand thought with a sweatdrop while trying to ignore the glare he was getting from Carmelita and the snickers from Murray and Bentley, _'Ah, what the hell? Let him enjoy it.'_

* * *

"You okay there?" Kuuga Rising Ultimate asked as he freed Kage.

"Ohh...I'm okay. I'm fluffy," Kage replied as he got back into his normal appearance.

"Let's get going," Kuuga Rising Ultimate spoke.

"Ih!" Kage saluted before sniffing the air and pointed to the east, "Makata!"

"That's where our Nakama is?"

"Ih!"

"Then let's get going," Kuuga Rising Ultimate nodded before seeing something in the junk, "Well hello..."

* * *

"So this 'Narutaki' fellow keeps trying to kill you? Even though you were killed and then revived by this 'Natsumi' AKA 'Kamen Rider Kiva-La?'" Captain Falcon pondered as they walked along a sewer system.

"Hai. I don't understand it, but it's clear to me that he's insane. He even became General Zol of Dai-Shocker for a bit just to destroy me," Decade confirmed before stopping.

"Something up?" Captain Falcon asked as Decade looked to the left.

"Yeah," Decade replied before taking out his 'book' and pulling it into a sword form.

He walked over to a wall and pulled out a single card. He opened up his DecaDriver and slid the card into the slot.

**-ATTACK RIDE: SLASH-**

The blade erupted in a magenta energy. With one slash, Decade sliced open the wall, dropping out two Trophies. One was of Snake, just as he was getting out of his box. The other wasn't clearly seen. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Tender," the two said in unison.

* * *

"This is a bit annoying," Elesis noted as Grey dragged Beamer about while the girl was gluing together the parts of Rio's necklace, "How long do you think he'll be out?"

"I have no clue," Grey replied before stopping, "Elesis, wait."

"Why?" Elesis pondered.

Grey gently put Beamer down. The teen Reploid put his head to the ground and smirked under the helmet.

"Bingo," Grey chuckled as he got up and pointed at a stone, "Over there."

Just as he said it, the stone was pushed away, revealing a set of stairs. Ryuu and Jan poked their heads out after the two had hid with Beamer. They looked about before freezing.

"Zowazowa," Ryuu gasped.

"Down!" Jan shouted.

The two ducked just to avoid an energy claw swung at them. They jumped out of the hole and began to run off when Elesis and Grey appeared before them.

"Meteor Slash!" Elesis declared, her sword's tip slamming into the ground, dragging it forward and up, tearing chunks out of the ground, the friction lighting the rocks on fire. Jan and Ryuu both jumped to the side, Elesis chasing after Jan, bringing her sword down, turning it to the flat side.

"Beast Trans!" Grey declared. "Hub Hikari!" He turned into Hub, but was missing his vest. Black scales began to grow all over his body, a tail sprouting from just above his rear. Four dragon wings grew from his back in a formation resembling the letter X. His fingers slowly melted together to become three claws on each hand, his legs beginning to bend into the shape of an animal's hind legs, his sandals splitting open to reveal dragon feet. His head shifted into a shape resembling the head of a Red Eyes Black Wyvern, completing the transformation.

"Nani?" Ryuu gasped, just barely dodging the tail of Grey's new form as it slammed into the ground. "How is? Is Hub? Hub here?"

* * *

"Can someone explain this to me?" Hub asked as Haruka nearly fainted, "How did he copy DragonBooster Mode?"

"He looks like he performed a Ringi," Sharkie compared.

"It's because he's seen you," Ashe explained, "My little bro and I can copy anyone's form the moment we see them now. What he just did was use Beast Drive while using A-Trans. It causes us to become the strongest form they have."

"Why do you call it 'Dragon Booster Mode?'" Tai Lung asked.

"It's _DragonBooster_. No space. Secondly, it's because of what is increases based on what you need," Hub explained, "If it's speed, you can clock Mach-2 and not feel anything. If it's strength, you become a thousand times as powerful as you originally were. I've been trying to teach it to the other Dragon Slayers that are in Fairy Tail, but so far, not so much luck yet."

"You got that right," Natsu snorted.

"Mainly because Natsu keeps on wanting to fight me," Hub added, earning an annoyed look on Natsu's face aimed at him.

* * *

Grey shook his head. "Ryuu, it isn't Hub. It's me, Grey," he explained. "Can't your Gray A-Trans?"

"Oh. Yes," Ryuu said, nodding. Grey smiled, nodding back.

"Yamiryū no Hōkō!" Grey declared suddenly, breathing out a line of darkness that ended in a ball of the same energy, striking Ryuu head on, Ryuu rolling back and jumping right back up onto his feet. Grey suddenly staggered and fell face forward.

"Nani? Grey okay?" Ryuu asked.

"Shit," came Gregar's voice, startling Ryuu. "Kid's unconscious. Must have been too much energy at once for his mind to process. I fucking hate Beast Trans," he continued, standing up, brushing himself off, albeit rather awkwardly. "Well, let's get this over with quickly."

"Ryuu not. Not done," Ryuu replied, running at Gregar.

"Heh. Wrong move," Gregar replied, spreading his arms apart. "Yamiryū no Kōen!" Darkness began to build on each hand and he brought his hands together, creating a large explosion, somehow knocking Gregar out of Beast Trans, Ryuu flying back into the wall of a building, while Gregar managed to land on all fours.

"Careful, you moron!" Elesis yelled at Gregar, coming out from behind a wall. "You've got teammates to worry about, you know." She then turned back to Jan, who came out from the wall behind her. "Wait a second…aren't we supposed to be fightin?"

"Heh. Sayonara," Jan said, saluting her. And he ran down the alley.

"Get back here!" Elesis yelled, giving chase, "Sonic Wave!"

She spun, sending three shockwaves of a light red energy at Jan, who ducked under them, taking a left into another alleyway. Elesis followed, swinging her sword, cleaving a hole into the wall, Jan gulping as he saw how little effort she seemed to use to do it. Elesis was hot on his heels, swinging her sword at intervals, Jan ducking under them, vaulting over low walls and jumping through windows.

* * *

"Oh man..." Kuuga Rising Ultimate gulped when he saw a mushroom cloud forming ahead of them.

"Ryuu!" Kage called.

"Let's hurry!" Kuuga Rising Ultimate ordered.

* * *

"Quit running!" Elesis huffed, blocking Jan's exit from the alley. They had ended back in the same area as Ryuu and Gregar, the two Smashers surrounded by rubble that hadn't been there earlier.

Jan shrugged. "Alright," he said, Elesis slowing down, now suspicious.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Hai," Jan answered, entering a fighting stance.

Elesis charged after a couple of seconds of silence. Jan sidestepped her downward swing, bringing his own right fist into her gut, sending her into the wall, while Elesis managed to get in a quick swing, knocking Jan backwards, Jan tripping over a rock. Elesis gasped as she hit the wall, disappearing as a necklace with a miniature emblem of her sword falling to the ground and shattering. Meanwhile, Gregar had thrown Ryuu into a wall and crouched down, preparing for a final strike.

"Now to end this!" Gregar roared.

With that, he lunged at Ryuu, who was starting to get up. Jan got up nearby and let out a tiger roar. Gregar faltered in his attack and tripped over himself at the sudden roar.

"You're zowazowa! Your zowazowa makes me kichikichi (GammaTron A/N: Kichikich = Grinding Noises. Zowazowa = Noisy)!" Jan declared as he took out Ahim's GokaiCellular and a red Ranger Key, "Unforgivable!"

* * *

"Ah!" Marvelous exclaimed, "Why does he have that?"

"Ano...I let him borrow it, Captain," Ahim admitted.

"Eh?" Luka exclaimed.

* * *

The Ranger Key's lower half flipped up to reveal the key. He opened the GokaiCellular and inserted the key into the slot. The sounds of a tiger's roar came out.

**-GEEEEKIRANGER!-**

The energy used for the transformation went into the black and orange braces on his arms. He held his arms all the way out with his pointer fingers and thumbs stretched out, the rest curled into the hands.

"Tagire (GammaTron A/N: Tagire = To boil, to seethe)! Power of the Beast! Beast On!" Jan declared.

**Cue: Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger Opening**

Jan roared as he shot his right fist out. A massive burst of red energy began to flare off him, forcing everyone to step back while many in the stands felt their hair/quills/fur sticking out on the back of their necks. Behind Jan and running towards him was the image of a tiger. The tiger suddenly transformed into a red and black robotic tiger made of the energy. It swung its right front paw at the same time Jan did with his right hand. The tiger covered Jan as the swipe was made before fading into him. The four orange points on the back of the hand lit up and began to release a trail of orange energy while the points on the other glove began to release the energy as well. Jan made another swipe before spreading his arms out. The orange energy trailed up Jan's body, transforming into a red jumpsuit. The sides of the body had black markings like on a tiger while the back had the black markings give the shape of a tiger's tail. A red helmet with a black visor covered his face, the helmet resembling a tiger's head. On the center of his torso was the same emblem as on his jacket while the braces were still on his arms.

**Sous sa! Geki! Geki! Kaneki ni! Gan! Gan! Yukou ze! (Yeah! Geki! Geki! Be extreme! Gan! Gan! Let's go!)**

"S...Sugoi..." Ryuu awed.

* * *

"He...He..." Ran gasped.

"Yatta! He can henshin again!" Sharkie cheered before posing, "Jan is Sharkkin!"

"Sharkkin!" Jazz giggled.

* * *

"This body swells with infinite energy! Unbreakable Body! GekiRed!" Jan declared.

"N-Nani?" Gregar gasped.

**Moeyou! Asu wokaeru tame ni! (Let's burn! So that we can change the future!)**

Jan roared as he began to charge at Gregar, his body erupting with the red energy and the roars of a tiger. He made a jump to get closer to Gregar. He reeled his right fist back and let it fly. The moment it impacted with Gregar's chest, the possessed teen was sent through a building.

**GekiRanger!**

"Nani? What is that?" Ryuu gasped as he ran up to GekiRed, "Sugei! Jan-san is sugei!"

"Yatta! You wanna learn now?" GekiRed asked.

"Hai, sensei! Hai!" Ryuu grinned before Gregar erupted from the rubble.

**Kono daichi kizanderu kodou ni ima… (The pulse chiseling into this land right now…)**

"Why you! They're going to have to make special condolences for you 'cause I'm going to rip your body to ribbons!" Gregar roared.

**Izanaware me wo samasu. Gekiwaza wo kitae-age! Aku ni idome (…Let the call answer you. Temper the Geki Techniques! Face the evil…)**

With that, the two charged at each other. GekiRed made a flip jump over Gregar's slashes. He flipped away Gregar's right swing before batting away the following left swing.

"Bastard!" GekiRed snapped as he blocked and parried more strikes at him.

**Seigi no kimono-tachi yo. Migaki-nuita yasei no PAWAA! Kokoro to waza to karada kara! (…Beasts of Justice. Refine that wild power! Heart, technique, and body!)**

He grabbed both of Gregar's wrists and made a flip jump. The jump made Gregar follow it and land on his back. He got up and the two proceeded to fight once more. Gregar unleashed an energy slash from his claws and knocked Jan back. Jan made a flip and landed, feet-first, on a side of a wrecked building. He used the momentum to shoot back at the possessed teen. He got backed by a swing, where he landed and jumped back at him, tackling over Gregar. The two rolled before they got up and Jan made a flip kick into Gregar's face. He roared before jumping and unleashing a flurry of slashes and kicked at the opponent in midair.

**Sou saa! Geki! Geki! Kageki ni! Gan! Gan! Yukou ze! (Yeah! Geki! Geki! Be extreme! Gan! Gan! Let's go!)**

"Wh...What is this?" Viper gasped.

"Overwhelming power and flexibility. This is...the tiger," Tigress explained.

"What? You mean he's using your style?" Po exclaimed.

"Actually, it's GekiJyu Tiger Ken," Shafu corrected.

"It can't be..." Shifu gasped.

**Kame! Sora ni todoku yume wo! Dou da! Geki! Geki! Shigeki wo? Ban kanjite! (Grab onto it! Make the dream reach the skies! So what do you think? Geki! Geki! Of the excitement? Feel it to the fullest!)**

"You zawazawa bastard! Fly away!" GekiRed roared as the red aura flared off him.

Within the aura as it rose above him, a majestic, metallic red and black tiger appeared. It roared and lunged at Gregar. It grabbed Gregar in its jaws and jumped above everyone. It landed and threw him through a building, vanishing once its work was done. Nearby, Kuuga Rising Ultimate was driving up on an old Honda GL1800 Gold Wing colored in black, red, and gold. Kage cheered as he saw the area was torn apart as the cycle stopped.

"Sugei..." Ryuu awed before he began to jump about excitedly while heading towards GekiRed, "Jan-sensei no sugei! GekiJyuKen is sugei! Beast Arts is sugei! It's wakiwaki! Really wakiwaki!"

"You sound excited," Kuuga Rising Ultimate chuckled.

"Nani? Yusuke!-? Oh! You brought Kage!" Ryuu grinned as Kage went back into the half-dragon's shadow.

* * *

Inside the ruined building, Grey lost Beast Drive and was semi-conscious yet kept his fusion with Model A up. Unaware to them both, Grey had brushed his hand against a Trophy. The trophy let out a flash of light. The two turned to see the flash of light before Grey emerged. His armor was a deep crimson with black markings all over. He looked up at them and they saw his eyes were crimson.

**"Ore..."** M-Grey began as he pointed at himself with his thumb before posing, **"...Sanjou!"**

**Cue: Kamen Rider Den-O Soundtrack - Ore Sanjou**

**"Yo! Heh. Seems you beat up this guy senseless,"** M-Grey smirked in Momotaros's voice, **"Yatta! Time for me to show you my Climax! A-Trans: Shooting Star Rockman!"**

A flash of light covered M-Grey. It faded to reveal Geo and Subaru's original Wave Change form. It even had Omega-Xis/WarRock on the left fist. However, it was black and crimson with the markings on Momotaros all over it while the hair had crimson highlights and was slicked back. He grinned as he held up a black box the size of a PDA and just as thin.

**"Tribe On!"** the possessed teen declared and swiped it over the head for his hand.

**-FIRE SAURIAN SWORD FORM-**

**Track Change: Kamen Rider Den-O – Double Action SWORD Form**

Rockman's body glowed before transforming. The jumpsuit became pitch-black as bulky, fire-themed armor appeared. The shoulders resembled the arms of a T-Rex as the boots were bulky with three spikes on them. WarRock's head had vanished as the helmet covered his entire head, the back having an open to let out long red hair that went up like two horns. A red peach skidded along the middle and split in two, becoming a red visor. On his back was a large sword with the hilt and guard being the Saurian Stone and the blade being double-edged with a fire-theme to it. His Shooting Star emblem glowed before transforming into the emblem of a T-Rex's foot. On his waist was a belt that had a fusion of a Star Carrier and a scanner on it for a buckle.

**"Ore Futatabi Sanjou (GammaTron A/N: Ore Futatabi Sanjou = I have finally arrived)!"** Fire Saurain SF declared.

* * *

"What the heck?-!" Omega-Xis and WarRock screamed in shock.

"He can Tribe On?" Geo gawked.

"But how did he do that?-!" Subaru gulped.

**"Wai! Momotaros used Tribe On!"** Ryutaros cheered.

"Tribe On?" nearly everyone repeated.

**"We're considered special, even among Imagin,"** Urataros explained, **"We have the Murians to thank."**

Suddenly, Urataros sidestepped as Solo came flying past him, Solo tumbling and hitting the wall. "What did you just say?" Solo hissed, standing up, his medallion swaying with his movement.

**"You remind me of how our Solo used to be. Always strike first, questions later,"** Urataros chuckled, **"I'm actually glad I never saw that side of you."**

"What?" Solo pondered.

**"You're much more docile from where and when we're from. Quite friendly and I do believe you like this woman named Mirai in our Zone. He was even given the choice of either saving what remained of Mu or the life of his friends and choose his new life over the past,"** Urataros noted.

**"His strength made me cry,"** Kintaros added as he cracked his head.

Solo stood up, clenching his fist, but Laplace appeared beside him.

"_Please calm down,"_ Laplace said to Solo, the Imagin, Geo, and Solo the only ones to hear him. Laplace turned to the Imagin, bowing his head slightly. _"I would like to apologize for my partner's behavior. He is very protective of his heritage and desires to ensure that its technology is not misused in any form. No matter what Zone or even time."_

**"Wai! It's Mime-chan!"** Ryutaros exclaimed.

_"M-Mime-chan?"_

**"Wrong Laplace-san, Ryuuta,"** Urataros replied before turning to the two, **"I apologize. However, you know of the OOPArts, yes?"**

"Kid, pull on your Visualizers," Omega-Xis whispered.

"Huh?"

"Just do it," WarRock growled.

Geo and Subaru nodded. They put their Visualizers on before pulling them off faster than they have before.

"They're the OOPArts?-!" Geo gasped.

"What?" Solo growled as he faced the five.

* * *

"Nani? His armor got dekadeka," GekiRed gasped.

"Hai, it's akaaka now, Jan-sensei," Ryuu agreed while Kage nodded.

**"Heh. You surprised? Ore wa saisho kara saigo made kuraimakkusu da ze (GammaTron A/N: Translation: From start to finish, I am at a Climax)! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Fire Saurian SF roared as he charged.

GekiRed, Kuuga Rising Ultimate, and Ryuu nodded at each other. Ryuu took out his brushes and Kage coated them and reshaped into sleeker versions of them. With that, the trio charged at Fire Saurian SF. The Tribe On Warrior pulled out his sword and the blade ignited. The prehistoric lizard/fire-themed warrior swung his blade and made sparks come off Kuuga Rising Ultimate and GekiRed's outfits. Ryuu jumped over Fire Saurian SF and got slashes at his back.

**"Ah! Bastard!"** Fire Saurian SF growled before kicking Ryuu back ten feet and then ducked under a kick Kuuga Rising Ultimate sent him and countered with a vertical rising slash.

As the four fought, none of them were aware of a beeping sound in the area. The beeping began to increase in speed before the buildings around them exploded at the bases, causing them to fall at them. GekiRed was the first to notice.

"Ah! GekiWaza: Hō Hō Dan!" GekiRed declared.

An orange aura flared off him before turning a deep red. The aura quickly transformed into the giant metal tiger. It roared before it traced about, destroying the buildings falling towards them. The four began to look around, pausing in their fights.

**-FINAL ATTACK RIDE: CAPTAIN F-F-F-FALCON!-**

"Decade Grand Prix!"

Kugga Rising Ultimate quickly pushed the others away as the Captain Falcon Flyer began to charge with Decade riding on the top, his 'book' in its Sword Mode. Ten energy cards the size of the two appeared before them and aimed at Kuuga Rising Ultimate. The Kamen Rider's left fist began to glow with flames as Decade and the Captain Falcon Flyer went through the first card, splitting into two. As they passed through the cards, the numbers doubled. By the time they got to the last card, there were 1024 copies of the two. Kuuga Rising Ultimate swung his fist and the two attacks made a small explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Decade walking out with Captain Falcon as Snake flipped out of some debris and joined with them. In the epicenter was a Trophy of Kuuga Rising Ultimate while a broken necklace, depicting his symbol, was at the base.

"Yo! Sorry about taking so long. Just had to know our new Assists better," Decade explained before seeing Fire Saurian SF, "...So...This is an alternate version of Den-O Sword Form."

**"Nani?"**

"...Ah! Zowazowa!" GekiRed and Ryuu gasped before dodging a black blur.

"And there's the other one. Here, Dark Jak," Captain Falcon ordered.

Everyone turned their attention to Jak, gasping at his appearance. His hair had grown longer and wilder, now a shock of a gray, while his skin color was ghost white. His nails had all turned into black claws, easily five inches in length. He was hunched a little and was growling. Daxter was on his shoulder, leaning against the side of Dark Jak's head.

"Easy, big guy," Daxter said, yawning. "We don't need you accidentally killing anyone here."

* * *

"What's wrong with Jak?" Geo asked, his attention turning back to the fight when he saw Dark Jak.

"Dark Eco," a voice from behind them said. They turned to see Tarn, standing beside a short green man, with a log in his hair, and a bird's nest on that log. "For two years of his life, Jak was subjected to Dark Eco experiments, the Dark Eco being pumped into his body against his will. Lesser men would have died from such torture. But Jak is different. He is able to naturally channel Eco, which is a type of energy that is surprisingly hard to come by in some Zones. This," Tarn said, gesturing to the green man standing beside him, "is Samos, the Green Eco Sage. He's the closest thing Jak has to a guardian."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Samos said, nodding to them. "Master Hand, I will be discussing this with you later, as I thought we had agreed that Jak would not have to be…that thing."

"I apologize for that," Master Hand said. "Unfortunately, the Assist line up was apparently given to my brother to handle, who had missed the meeting in which we discussed those matters. I shall make sure that he has not made similar errors once this match is over."

* * *

As they began to fight again, none of them were aware of a film-like mist appearing near Beamer. Kivala giggled as she flew out of it. She began to fly about Beamer, looking at him with interest.

**"Oh my...He's out cold. That's perfect!"** Kivala smiled as she motioned to the mist, **"Here. Use him, Virus Beast."**

_**"Very well,"**_ a voice in the mist said before a black energy began to slither out, _**"With the body's mind unable to connect, it's free game..."**_

* * *

**"Ha! I am the greatest!"** Fire Saurian SF roared as he nailed Captain Falcon in the face before holding up the pass and swiping it over his scanner.

**-LINK FORCE BIG BANG-**

**"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza..."** Fire Saurian spoke as the blade part of his sword shot high above him and began to spin while being engulfed in flames, **"...Part 5!"**

With that, Fire Saurian SF roared as he swung his hilt and guard. The spinning, flaming blade created a trench in the ground as it went at Snake. He preformed another swing before rising it above his head. He made a chopping motion with his hilt and guard. The blade shot down and went down on Snake, causing a large explosion. The blade reconnected to the guard. The smoke cleared to reveal Snake's Trophy pose with a broken necklace resembling a grenade was at the base.

-And Snake is out! All that remains are Captain Falcon, Ryuu Hikari, Dark Jak, Kamen Rider Decade, Grey possessed by Momotaros, GekiRed, and...wait! Where's Beamer?- Bae pondered.

"...Gawagawa!" GekiRed and Ryuu gasped before tackling everyone over as a massive beam of darkness shot over them.

"Whoa! What was _that_?-!" Daxter exclaimed as Dark Jak slugged Captain Falcon away, "Really? We're being attacked by something and you want to kill the others? I'm having a word or two with those hands about you going all crazy on me."

"My, my, you two were quick," a voice noted.

Everyone turned to see a figure approach them. It was Beamer's height, but with an added ten centimeters. The figure's body was covered in a gold jumpsuit with abyss-black armor covering the arms, shoulders, lower half of the legs, feet, and torso. The figure wore a belt with the buckle resembling a black wolf's head pointing to the west as a black falcon's head was pointing to the right. The shoulder armor was shaped like falcon wings folded over with the armor on the arms resembled falcon legs, three gold claws emerging on the backs and ending an inch past the fingertips. The boots were shaped to resemble the hind legs of a wolf with gold claws emerging on the front. The torso had the impression of a falcon's head. The head was covered by a helmet and mask resembling a wolf's head with seven spikes in the back. In the jaws of the 'wolf' was a gold visor covering the figure's face. Covering the jumpsuit was black computer-line designs.

"Who are you?" Decade asked.

**"Decade, you were never to go on your journey," **the figure stated before the armor shattered, revealing Beamer with glowing gold eyes,** "I am here to rectify that problem. Your friend Beamer was kind enough to let me have a body. Let me tell you, bypassing the security system was actually a challenge due to all the programs he has locked up."**

* * *

"Beamer?" Max gasped.

"Not again..." Natsumi groaned, "That Narutaki..."

"You know Narutaki?" Max asked.

"Ever since Tsukasa-kun, my grandfather, and I started this journey," Natsumi replied.

* * *

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Master Hand asked.

"I prefer it if you do not," Wisemon advised, "This may help lure Narutaki out. To think that he could summon the powers of a Kamen Rider from one of the Zones destroyed by a Negative Zone Portal's opening. It just proves that he's one of the strongest Zone Watchers you'll ever know."

* * *

"Who are you and why are you gawagawa?" GekiRed demanded.

**"Kamen Rider Grave,"** the figure replied before he crossed his arms and began to uncross them slowly, the hands posed like claws, **"Henshin!"**

**-VIRUS INFECT-**

Grave growled as BugFrags covered his body. They shattered and revealed his armored form. Grave roared before he rushed at them. Dark Jak roared before charging with Decade, and Captain Falcon. Fire Saurian just ignored them as he tried to attack Ryuu and GekiRed.

"Buddy, why do you want me to die?-!" Daxter screamed as he held onto Dark Jak's neck in fear.

The talons on Grave's hands turned into broadswords as Dark Jak closed in. Dark Jak slashed downwards, Grave blocking with one broadsword, swinging the other one at Dark Jak's neck, Daxter ducking under it.

"Watch it, buddy! Don't make me sic Jak on you!" Daxter shouted, while the other combatants sweatdropped, seeing as Dark Jak was way ahead of Daxter.

Grave jumped back, the broadswords turning back into talons, his hands now becoming blasters. He opened fire, a stream of electricity arcing into Dark Jak, who's body began to spasm, while Daxter fell off, twitching a little. Dark Jak recovered quickly, holding his hands back, as a dark energy began to build. He threw the energy at Grave, who attempted to sidestep, surprised when he saw that there were two balls of Dark Eco energy tied by a string of the same energy, the balls revolving around the center of that string. The bola-like attack exploded upon contact with Grave, but it didn't appear to have much effect. During the explosion, Dark Jak had gained height and jumped down, slamming the ground as Dark Eco energy rolled off of him in a wave, rubble and walls blasted apart. Decade and Captain Falcon watched from a little ways away, their jaws slack at the raw destructive power Dark Jak wielded.

Back to the fight between Fire Saurian SF and GekiRed with Ryuu, Fire Saurian SF had the upperhand so far. "Sword!" he declared, slashing at GekiRed, the battle card version of a sword appearing before it was coated in flames. He sidestepped a downward slash from Ryuu's Oblivion, at the same time pushing GekiRed away from him. "Break Saber!" The drill like weapon formed this time, also coated in flames, thrusting it at Ryuu, who was forced to block with both Keyblades, knocking Ryuu back a few steps before kicking him away. He turned around to face GekiRed, who had charged once more. But this time, GekiRed had pulled out a bazooka like weapon that was primarily red with bits of blue and yellow while the end of it resembled a cat's head opening up, Fire Saurian SF gawking at the weapon as GekiRed charged it up. It was then that things went downhill for Fire Saurian SF as Ryuu attacked with both his keyblades at full force, while GekiRed began to fire shots at him.

* * *

"**How pitiful,"** Grave said, tossing Dark Jak aside, walking over to Decade and Captain Falcon.

"Jak," Daxter said, skittering over to his friend, who was having trouble breathing properly. "Come on, buddy, wake up," he said, lightly slapping Dark Jak's cheeks.

"**Alright, Decade,"** Grave said, ignoring Captain Falcon completely, **"Time to finish you off."**

"You'll have to go through me first," Captain Falcon said, stepping in front of Decade.

"**If you wish,"** Grave sighed, once more forming the broadsword, swiping them over the belt, causing the jaws of the two heads to open up while the eyes began to glow with a sinister energy.

**-Virus Outbreak-**

"**Internet Deletion Slash!"** Grave declared, the blades erupting with a black energy. He began to spin like a top, charging at Captain Falcon.

Suddenly, a shout of "Buta no Kaku Ni (GammaTron A/N: literally 'Pork Cube Stew')" rang out, followed by an explosion from the other fight. Right as Grave's blades sliced into Captain Falcon, he was suddenly reverted back into Beamer's trophy form, while Captain Falcon collapsed, glowing before reverting back to Trophy Form, showing him with his Falcon Flyer. The smoke near Ryuu and GekiRed dispersed slowly, revealing a Trophy of Momotaros in his pose with a broken necklace resembling a peach was on the base. Beside it was a Trophy of Grey sitting down while Model A floated in his right, open hand. Decade grunted before he glowed and changed into his Trophy Form, resembling him holding up a card with his DecaDriver open. Jak grunted before changing into his Trophy Form, showing him in a standing pose. A horn went off and Daxter yelped while jumping onto the Jak Trophy, shaking like a leaf. The screens all changed to show an image of Ryuu with an emblem resembling a Blue Eyes White Dragon with the emblem on GekiRed's suit on it. The bottom then gained 'WINNER' on it.

-And Ryuu wins! Congratulations, Ryuu! You move on to the next round! Give an applause to Ryuu and the reintroduced GekiRed!-

* * *

"Laughter Pressure Point!" Natsumi declared as she nailed Mickey and Tsukasa with her thumbs, causing the two to collapse laughing, "Once again, that teme Narutaki tricks someone to destroy you!"

"Wh-Why am I getting hit then, Natsumikan?" Tsukasa complained between his laughs.

"Because you're the one targeted and I don't want others to think you get special treatment!"

"Honestly, Jan..." Ran sighed as she bopped the Tora no Ko on the head, "I thought we told you to _not_ shout that anymore!"

"But, Ran, it was kageki wakiwaki to do that again," Jan gulped before grinning, "And I got a nikiniki apprentice!"

He looked over at Ryuu as he was being hugged by Meiru, Kyohaku, and Haruka while Ryuu and Sonic X patted his back with grins. Nearby, Crazy Hand was sobbing as he was dragged away by Samos by the ear along with Jak as Master Hand had Daxter in a cage as he tried to bite his way out. Ashe, Ash, and Gray just gave pats on the back to Grey and Model Axl spun around Model A. Ryuu looked over at Jan and motioned for everyone to let him go. He walked over to Jan once they did.

"Jan-sensei, please teach Ryuu GekiJyuKen?" Ryuu asked.

"Yosh! This is going to be wakiwaki!" Jan grinned.

"Yatta!" Ryuu cheered.

"Now that is splendid to hear," a voice said before Ryuu, Jan, Gou, Retsu, and Ken, and Ran turned to see Shafu ringing his triangle.

"Master Shafu!" the five declared as they bowed.

"Neko!" Ryuu exclaimed, causing Retsu, Ran, and Gou to nearly fall over, "Neko-neko-neko-neko!"

"How rude. Master Shafu is our Shishou, not a cat," Ran frowned.

"Neko! Neko-neko-neko!" Ryuu exclaimed as Shafu placed his paws on the sides of Ryuu's head, "Eh?"

The cat hummed a little. He opened his eyes and got a better look at the half-dragon. Ryuu awed at seeing the gold eyes the cat had.

"There! Gora-gora-gora-gora!" Ryuu grinned as he began to tickle the cat's chin, earning Shafu's tail's happy waving.

"You…have a nice technique almost like Jan's," the cat laughed.

"Yoshi-yoshi-yoshi!" Jan grinned as he joined in.

"...Please tell me I'm not seeing this..." Ran begged when they heard Shafu start to purr loudly.

"God...They're a perfect student and teacher combination!" Gou complained.

"Oh my..." Haruka gasped as Meiru giggled.

"Oi!" Marvelous snapped as he walked up with Gai and Doc trying to push him back, "Give back that Ranger Key!"

"M-Matte, captain! He needs it for the tournament!" Gai argued before seeing Ken, Gou, Ran, and Retsu, "Ah! All five GekiRanger are here! Sugei! This is s'good! S'good!"

"Focus!" Doc snapped.

"Oh, right! Autographs later," Gai chuckled sheepishly before resuming his pushing on Marvelous, "Come on, Captain! Just for the tournament!"

"...Fine..." Marvelous sighed before stepping back and made the two toppel over.

"Konnichiwa, Jan-sensei," Ahim bowed.

"Ah! S-Sensei!" Doc stumbled before getting up and bowed.

"Hai!" Jan grinned, "Oh! This is gougou Ahim and meramera Doc!"

"Even sensei..." Doc sighed as he slumped.

"Ah! You two are students of Jan-sensei?" Ryuu asked, "Sugei!"

"Graduated, too," Jan grinned.

"Sugei. Ahim-sempai and Doc-sempai!" Ryuu grinned.

_"Excuse me, I really dislike interrupting this, but I am to inform you of the next round. The next Stage of the tournament is going to be the Forest Zone of one of the Digital Worlds ,"_ Arceus spoke, _"Our Smashers will be Misora Strumm, Harp, and Model D..."_

-Perfect- Model D growled in satisfaction.

"Yosh! Let's do our best!" Misora smirked.

"Of course, Misora-chan," Harp giggled.

"_As well as Tenshi Zero…"_

"I'm not goin' easy on anyone," Tenshi Zero said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"_And finally, Link,"_ Arceus finished.

Link and Tenshi Zero exchanged glances, grinning at each other, sparks flying between their eyes.

"Oh, boy," Will gulped. He walked over to Misora, his hand clapping her shoulder. "Misora, just a heads up. Tenshi Zero and Link have something of a score to settle from their last fight. Best to stay out of their way 'til they finish. Just a warning."

"Really? Well, I guess I'll try and avoid them," Misora nodded.

_"And now for the Assists. Ryutaros..."_

**"Wai! It's my turn! Mind if I beat you all? Kotae wa kiitenai!"**

_"Taiki Kudo and Xros Heart..."_

"Hai!" Taiki nodded.

_"BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler..."_

"Hey! I'm fishing here!" BoBoBo argued as he was using a flamethrower on a bucket of Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch.

_"Sora, Wielder of the Keyblade..."_

"O-Okay..." Sora gulped.

_"Scourge..."_

"Tch," the former Sonic Zone Double scoffed.

_"Ryan..."  
_"I've got this," Ryan said, his axe resting on the ground._  
"Light Jak this time..."  
_"That, I'm okay with," Jak said, nodding his approval._  
"Oh, it seems these last three were not present at the meal. The first is the team of Ratchet and Clank, who should be arriving tomorrow. Second is to be Councilor Blaze of the Zone Watcher Council..."_

Blaze simply nodded.

_"And last is another Zone Watcher, by the name of Olo."_

Everyone looked around, but saw the old hedgehog was nowhere to be found in the room.

* * *

"What…what happened?" Beamer asked, sitting up in a bed. No one was in the room at the moment, except Beamer himself. "What…wait…who the fuck are you?" There was no answer. Beamer put his right hand on his emblem and suddenly, his hand passed through into his body. "Get…the fuck…out!" Beamer yanked out the Virus Beast, glaring at the cloud of darkness.

**_"Why...? Why do you resist me?"_**

"You can't give me the thrill I got battling Kurojishi Rio," Beamer replied.

**_"..."_** the Virus Beast began to laugh before the silver film-like mist appeared behind him, **_"Very well then. But I want you to take a ponder to your left. It's your choice if you want to keep what I let you felt or not. But remember..."_**

As the mist started to engulf the Virus Beast, it shifted and solidified into a shadow version of Beamer.

**_"...You and I are not that different,"_** Virus Beast smirked before vanishing with the silver mist.

Beamer just glared at where the Virus Beast once floated. He slowly turned to the small drawer beside the bed to find the Henshin Belt. Beamer frowned at it as he though of its fate. Near it was a single card. He reached out and grabbed it. In it were the words 'Until we battle once more, Beamer' along with Rio's repaired medal. Beamer looked down at it before putting it on with a small smirk. Unaware to him, Scourge looked out from a nearby window before vanishing with Chaos Control. He was still hiding from Elesis since he had knocked her out to get that medal.

* * *

"Master Hand," Max said, stopping Master Hand in the hallway. "I have request to make. I would like to take some time from the tournament to…make some preparations."

"Well, you don't have match until the end of the week," Master Hand said thoughtfully before nodding. "Alright, I can allow that. So long as you're back in time for your match."

* * *

**Me: With Ryuu the winner, he has discovered a new source of power known as 'GekiJyuKen.' Will he be able to learn this new power? And how will Misora fair in her match? Find out, next time. Oh, and before I forget...**

* * *

**CODEX: JAK**

* * *

**Snake: This is Snake. Otacon, I'm fighting a guy with ears as long as the tibia.**

**Otacon: That's ********Jak, Snake. Jak** is one of the main characters in the Jak and Daxter series, being a title and playable character in nearly all games in the series. From his debut in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, he has undergone many changes in his body - both internal and external - and matured into a fully grown man, with a constant thirst for some action.

**Snake: Really now?**

**Otacon: Yes. He is a skilled driver and good with any combat weaponry. He was also captured once and spent two years undergoing forced experiments involving Dark Eco.**

**Snake: Dark Eco?**

**Otacon: Yes. Eco is the lifeblood of his homeworld. There are over six kinds of Eco: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Light, and Dark. Jak has Light Eco and Dark Eco in his body, letting him become either Light Jak or Dark Jak, the two forms showing either the purest power of Light Eco or Dark Eco. Lately, though, the Eco was starting to run out on the planet, showing that it is very, very old.**

**Snake: They should really use alternative sources.**

**Otacon: Uh...Well...I think we're the pot calling the kettle black.**

**Snake: What do you mean?**

**Otacon: Rising gas prices ring a bell?**

**Snake: *groans***

* * *

** Mini Story: Scourge's Talk**

** "Top-notch security you've got here, Sonic. Ha!" Scourge sneered in his DaiRyuuseiKaiser Armor as he entered the suite through the balcony window.**

** -Good evening. Scourge, is it not?- a voice said before a light turned on, revealing an original Metal Sonic, yet more life-like in appearance with a tuff of silver 'hair' on his forehead. **

** "Oh, great. Another Metal Sonic," DaiRyuuseiKaiser growled with narrowed eyes.**

** -Actually. I was Sonic's blood father- the robot said, startling DaiRyuuseiKaiser.**

** "Ah, so that would make you Jules. Hey there, 'Dad,'" DaiRyuuseiKaiser mockingly smirked, letting his helmet vanish.**

** -Given how late it is, I'm guessing this isn't a cordial visit- Jules noted.**

** "Just some late-night surprise-pummeling," Scourge replied.**

** -I almost died saving my son once. Taking him to the Jade Palace after the incident taking the lives of all but my son in mine and Sonic's blood family- Jules said, his face nonchalant, a leg over the other, and his hands brought together, the fingers intertwined.**

** "You want a medal?"**

** -No. I want you to understand I will do what it takes to keep my son safe-**

** "Cute. Trying to prove you're not afraid of me?" Scourge smirked as he assumed a fighting stance, his helmet back on.**

** -What's to be afraid of? Multiple Zones, especially the Prime Zone and the Zone my son was born in, are full of heroes that fight a single, great evil at the moment- Jules noted as he uncrossed his legs and pointed his left pointer finger at Scourge –That tells me your world is full of cowards, each doing their part to ruin their world. That's why you don't scare me - - because I know, at the core, you're a coward too."**

** "Coward? I conquered a Zone on my own..._twice_!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser snarled as he pointed at his crown.**

** -You brought a different brand of ruination-**

** "Try again, pops," DaiRyuuseiKaiser growled as an aura of Chaos Ultima began to seep off him, "On my world, we had a time called 'The Great Peace.' My dad was part of that, brought everyone together in one big group hug. Ten years later, everything had stagnated and fallen apart. I didn't ruin the world. I woke it up!"**

** Jules showed no reaction to what he had heard. He had learned about Scourge's Zone, so he knew of the Great Peace. It was a time where everyone was one with the other in multitudes of ways in peace. However…He crossed his legs once more while putting a hand to his annoyed face.**

** -_That's_ your answer to it all? Violent takeover and anarchy?-**

** "Not really anarchy since everyone bowed down to me," DaiRyuuseiKaiser smugly replied as he adjusted his sword grip, "Since you seem so hung up on correlations, how do you like this one: Sonic's dad really isn't a Mobian anymore, my dad simply _isn't_."**

** Jules remained the same, however he was furious within himself. He could see it within Scourge's eyes when he had taken off the helmet for that statement. What he said was no lie. Scourge the Hedgehog killed him in cold blood. He'd play along with this…but to his own strategy. He pretended to be in a mix of annoyance and grossed out…and boredom. Lots and lots of boredom.**

** -Are you trying to shock me? Intimidate? That falls short when the mighty Zone-conquering 'king' has to sneak in the middle of the night to get a leg up on my boy-**

** "Sonic's good at smashing 'bots," DaiRyuuseiKaiser spoke, malice in his tone as he grasped the sides of the back of Jules's seat and looked the robotic Mobian in the eyes, "Want to see what _I_ can do?"**

** -I am not your father. I was on the front lines of the Great War- Jules stated as he easily rose up, knocking back Scourge and out of his armor –I won't go quietly. And while you may not care about the loss of _your_ Jules, I'm certain _my_ son will be very upset-**

** Scourge took a step back with each step Jules made. The Robian was beyond furious now and demanded satisfaction, relishing in the fear and guilt he was forcing within his prey. He smiled within his mind as he saw the tears that were forcing themselves to form within the bottom eyelids of Scourge's eyes with the small trembles wracking his form as they neared the window.**

** -Do you want that on your head too?-**

** "Just a bunch of empty words," Scourge scoffed as he jumped onto the windowsill, looking away to not let Jules see his tears fall, "You're no different from my old man after all."**

** With that, Scourge ran off, crying soundlessly. Jules stared out the window until he was sure Scourge was gone. He turned to looked at Arceus, his body changing into an older version of Sonic with the silver 'hair' turning brown and living.**

** "Thank you for letting me do this," Jules spoke as his body began to fade.**

** _"It was nothing, Jules,"_ Arceus smiled softly.**

** "Has he…been doing well?"**

** _"Yes. He did die once and was reborn, though."_**

** "Typical for my family, eh?" Jules pondered with a chuckle as he began to completely fade, "My only regret is not being able to tell him that his mother…said 'Hello' and 'I'm sorry.'"**

_**"I will. And also...You're a grandfather now, Jules. Your son's wife just had a pair of healthy twins."**_

**"Twins? Attaboy!" Jules laughed, "That's my boy! Married and just had twins! I'm the happiest father there is!"**

** With that, Jules vanished with a flip. Arceus stared at the spot where he had left, a simple blue sphere resembling Sonic's trademark icon floating there. It floated and entered Arceus, who simply gave a sad smile with a tear. She turned and walked to Sonic X and Roll's room and knocked on the door.**

** "What?" Sonic X yawned, wearing a blue and white sleeping kimono, "Arceus-kami-sama?"**

**_ "I have a small message for you, Knight of the Wind, from your birth mother,"_ Arceus whispered.**

** "My…mom?" Sonic X whispered in shock.**

** _"Yes. She says 'Hello' and 'I'm sorry,'"_ Arceus replied before hitting Sonic X with Hypnosis and used Psychic to put him back in bed, _'Jules, consider than an apology for not being able to tell him it yourself.'_**

* * *

**Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle!**

**Ryutaros: Can I call you 'Onee-chan?'**

**DaiRyuuseiKaiser: Prepare for your end!**

**Ryutaros: You won't hurt my Onee-chan! Tribe On!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Shinobi, Netto, and Rockman: What the hell?-!**

**Ryutaros: Mind if I defeat you? Kotae wa no kiitenai.**

**Chapter 106: Dance With Dragons**


	106. SSB: Dance With Dragon

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce. Maxforce owns Akuma.**

* * *

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards Smash Manor***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***It faded in to reveal Ryuu, Hub, and Max standing at each other's sides, Max between the twins. All three closed their eyes as Hub and Ryuu took out their Advent Deck and GekiChangers. The trio let out a mute roar as a surge of either white, black, or gray energy flared off them. It changed into a revolving shot as the scenery turned into a coliseum with DaiRyuuseiYin, DaiRyuuseiYang, and Max-bearing his Disciple Form-facing each other. The trio charged and collided, creating an explosion of black lightning, white flames, and gray ice/snow. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BLUR: BATTLE,' blew away the three elements before the three elements swirled at the bottom, becoming the words 'YINYANG CHRONICLES.' The Tao Trio apeared behind the title before flying out in the order of Reshiram, Zekrom, and then Kyurem. The ice dragon covering teh entire screen at his lunge***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reeling in, whose life does it hold?) *It cut to Ryuu walking through the Satellite Stage, his back towards the camera. It faded in to a back head-shot of Ryuu as he turned, turning into DaiRyuuseiYang with Kage becoming a metallic pristine white and silver Chinese/Japanese Dragon in the background. It then cut to Hub walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection being that of DaiRyuuseiYin and Midnight***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A sakura petal flew past the screen, changing the scene to that of Max looking at the snowflake-shaped tattoo in the palm of his hand. The snowflake tattoo glowed a cool gray. ****Max looked up before Kyurem took over his body once more. He let out a mute roar as the area was engulfed in a blizzard and forcing away the charging Assists and Smashers running at him***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of Meiru and Cyber, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when Cyber's covered Meiru's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as Obelisk landed behind her, transforming into a massive claymore upon impact with teh ground. It cut to a medium shot of Link with the Master Sword out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as Samus aimed her blaster at the edge of the screen, firing her Final Smash.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (A****nd look inside your heart.**)

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at Captain Falcon as he unleashed a Falcon Punch, teh two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to the Kensei partying with the Imagin with Sharkie, Elehung, and Momotaros clanking their kegs of beer/coffe with each other, Ryutaros skateboarding while playing with his bubble blower with Michelle on her own skateboard, Kintaros having a contest of strength with Bion, and Urataros drinking tea with the rest. It then cut to the twins and Kyohaku being hugged by Cyber, Sonic X, and Haruka***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to Momotaros taking over Geo, Wave Changed with WarRock, and engaging Tribe On to become Flame Saurian SWORD Form. It then cut to him slashing and fighting off Lucario and Lyra Dino before Decade jumped behind Lucario and slid a card into his DecaDriver. It then cut to Chu-Chan being kicked back by Beamer when he was side-tackled by Toriko before the Gourmet Hunter used his Flying Knife to get a slash at Will***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

***It was then Will cried out as his armor took over and became his Granzamboa Mode. He fired an Infinity Big Bang at the screen***

**Urei no MONOCHROME ****Deguchi no nai sora e**(A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)

***It cut to Narutaki, smirking as he held up Tabuu's lamp before cutting to Kuuga transforming into Rising Ultimate and decking Grey in his Beast Drive before Urataros takes over, forcing Grey to A-Trans into Geo and Subaru's Wave Change and uses Tribe-On to become Wave Pirate ROD Form***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to Jan ducking under a swipe by Snake and GokaiRed before becoming SuperGekiRed and uses Sūpā Taigā Geki on them and the charging Tenshi Zero and Mewtwo***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It then cut to outside Smash Manor with the two Tabuu fusing into one as the Smashers ran up, DaiRyuuseiYin, DaiRyuuseiYang, and Max at the front with GokaiOh, GekiTohja, GekiFire, GoJyuJin, KaiserKnight, DraKaiser, OoBakurenOh, and SaiDan at the back. The figure the two Tabuu had become unleashed a wave of energy snakes at them***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***The group began to strike down the snakes before Dragon-Kage and Midnight sent the leading trio above and preform a combined kick at the figure. A flash changed the scene to a backing-away view to reveal everyone outside Smash Manor in their normal attire and forms before changing to their stronger forms***

* * *

"_I'd like to welcome everyone to the second day and second match of the Smash Tournament,"_ Arceus said into the microphone. _"Today's match up is between two sword masters, Link and Tenshi Zero, as well as Misora Hibiki, with her partners Model D and Harp!"_ The crowd cheered wildly as the arena began to change into the same Forest Zone that the two teams had visited earlier that year.

-Bae here- Bae began –Today's lineup is certainly going to be very heated today, folks! Link and Tenshi Zero, both of them sword masters, have apparently fought before and nearly destroyed the stage they had been using! I hope Misora is able to stay out of the way of their fight for now, for there is no doubt that this arena will be in tatters by the time those two are done!-

* * *

"Zero," Link said as the countdown began.

"Link," Tenshi Zero replied, nodding at the screen. The three combatants had already split apart for the countdown. "Misora," Tenshi Zero said, looking over at Misora's screen.

"Yes?" Misora asked.

"Good luck out there," was the last thing Tenshi Zero said when the klaxon went off to signal the start of the match.

* * *

_"Ah...The Forest Zone..."_ Deckerdramon warmly smiled as he gazed upon the land.

"Yes. So who do you think will find which Assist?" Chaud pondered.

_"I would rather not deal with things like that. I enjoy a surprise,"_ Deckerdramon chuckled.

"Speaking of that, we seem to be missing some people," Mikoto noted as he sat beside DaiRyuuseiKnight.

* * *

"Right. Left. Then repeat!" Ran ordered.

Ryuu was performing warm-ups with Ran. While she was busy, catching leaves in her hands, each movement a blur to someone unable to see them, Ryuu was punching. Before the half-dragon was a robot strangely shaped like Eggman. It was primarily orange with black markings. The head was an orange helmet with 'cat ears' on the top and a green visor for a face. Its hands were two large circles.

"Nani? Who is this? This is who?" Ryuu asked between punches to the pads it had for hands.

"This is the training droid, Robotuff. You need to do this 1000 times a day," Ran explained.

"One thousand? You mean ten times ten, Ran-sensei?" Ryuu asked.

"Ten times ten _times ten_," Ran corrected.

"Eh?-!"

"Through daily training, your heart will grow stronger," Ran continued.

"Aw...How boring..." Ryuu whined as he slumped, "I'm tired of this. I'm hungry!"

"Oi! Do it properly!" Ran ordered.

"This is just like Jan with his first day of training..." Retsu muttered.

"Yosh!" Jan called as he ran up to Ryuu.

"Jan-niisan-sensei!" Ryuu grinned.

"Eh? N-Niisan?-! Why are you calling him a big brother?" Ran asked.

"It shows that he thinks of Jan as someone to look up to," Miki explained.

"Hai!" Ryuu confirmed with a nod.

"Heh-heh! Ryuu-niichan is wakiwaki, just like me!" Jan grinned, "Oh! Miki let me have these to give to you!"

With that, Jan pulled his arms from behind his back and held up three items. One was a pair of red nun-chucks while the other two resembled identical silver tonfa with a bit of orange, red, blue, and yellow on the body of the weapons.

"Sugei~ What are they?" Ryuu asked.

"They're GekiNunchaku and GekiTonfā," Jan replied.

"Wakiwaki! They're wakiwaki!"

"God...As if one of them with that weird language was bad enough..." Gou muttered.

"I think it's cool," Ken grinned.

"It's not."

"Yes, it is."

"It isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Enough," Miki ordered.

"Hai, Miki!" Gou and Ken gulped as they stood at attention.

"Jan, you can't be serious on trying to teach him to use them, do you? You're good with the GekiNunchaku, but not the tonfa," Retsu argued.

"I know. That's why Ran, Retsu, Gou, and Ken will help!" Jan grinned.

"Oi! Don't drag me into this!" Gou snapped.

"Drag him into it! Drag him into it!" Daxter laughed on Miki's shoulder.

"Why are you here?"

"Two reasons. The first is to ask if either of you beautiful women would care to know a little more about moi?" Daxter pondered, earning a flick to the nose by Miki, "Okay, okay! The second reason is this; those two owe me a new pair of pants!"

"...Pants?" Jan and Ryuu repeated, "Oh! Ottsel!"

"...Ottsel?" nearly everyone repeated.

"Half otter and half weasel," Daxter explained, "Now cough up a pair of pants!"

* * *

"Yatta! Class passed!" Sharkie grinned to a nearly dead Caliburn, Jazz poking him with a stick made out of ice.

"Ababa," Jazz giggled as Bat Li and Saito landed on a tree branch upside-down, "Daddy! Komori!"

"...It's not my fault, Bat Li-sensei," Sonic X stated as Bat Li gave him a look, "You know I was talking with Jan about what he was going to do with Ryuu's training and when you and Sharkie Chan-san walked up, he called you both a different name."

"..." Bat Li simply nodded.

"...I'm still in trouble?"

"Very much."

"Bummer," Sonic X slumped upside-down, earning giggles from his daughter.

"Yet you still passed," Bat Li added as he handed Sonic X two medium-sized, rectangle boxes, "A gift for mastering it. The other is for Caliburn once he awakens for passing Sharkie Chan's teachings."

* * *

_*Skreeeeeeeeeee...*_

"Ah! Damn it to bloody hell!" Hub snarled as he glared at a mirror, "Will you stop it?-!"

The mirror rippled before the hand rushed at him. Hub braced for the attempt when a card hit the hand. It erupted in a light before the hand retreated. Hub slowly picked up the card.

"You should be careful of not losing the SEAL Card," a voice said.

Hub turned his head to see a man walk in. He had shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a brown jacket, and a white shirt. In his left hand was a strange gun that was primarily rectangle in shape with black, blue, and gold designs.

"Who are you?" Hub asked.

"My name is Daiki Kaito," the man greeted, "Just a passing-through Kamen Rider looking for some treasure."

"Treasure?"

"Trust me, you need to keep that SEAL Card on you if you want to stop that Mirror Monster from attacking you," Kaito informed.

"You know what that thing is? I thought it was a dragon!"

"It could be Dragblacker. Does it resemble a long, slender dragon?"

"No. It's big and bulky," Hub scowled.

"Ah," Kaito nodded before turning his back on the half-dragon, "Then I'll see you again. In case you have a treasure worth taking."

_'What a strange guy...'_ Hub thought as he took out the deck and slid the SEAL Card into it, _'But if this helps with keeping that dragon away...'_

* * *

"Okay, so what do you think we should do first?" Misora pondered, still not in her armor, as she walked along with Harp at her side.

-I say we strike at once!- Model D declared on his position on Misora's arm.

"You're just restless since we haven't had an all-out fight in months," Harp noted before seeing a Trophy, "Hm?"

Misora looked over and blinked. It was Scourge, his shield out while he gave a cocky sneer. Misora tapped the Trophy after a few minutes of arguing with herself. Scourge growled as he cracked his neck and spine.

"Stiff as a fuckin' board," Scourge grunted.

**-KING-**

"The King...Awakens! Dragon On!" Scourge declared as he transformed into DaiRyuuseiKaiser, "Takeki koto, doragon no gotoku. Tsuyoki koto, mata doragon no gotoku. Sekai o seisuru mono, waga na wa DaiRyuuseiKaiser!"

-And Misora gets Scourge first and he becomes DaiRyuuseiKaiser, owner of the Blastsaurs ChasmoShieldon and CarnoRyutus! He was recently revived after dying in a volcano's lava!-

"You shut it!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser snapped before he walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going?-!" Misora demanded.

"Away from you, bitch," the kaiser snorted as he left, "And out lookin' for a fight!"

"Ooh...! Why that no-good jerk!" Misora growled.

"Just forget him, Misora," Harp noted.

-He is but a mere coward to not assist a woman- Model D snorted.

"Why thank you, Sensei," Misora beamed.

* * *

"Sensei?" J asked as he turned to Cheetor.

"Model D is actually the Spark of one of the greatest Maximals I've ever known. His name...was Dinobot," Cheetor explained solemnly, "But now, he's able to still help because he's become a Biometal for Misora."

"So she can fuse with her Biometal?" Ashe asked.

"Uh...Not exactly," Sari admitted, "She could at first, but now it's different since she gained the powers of Rainbow Dragon and the Wicked Avatar."

"The who now?" Grey blinked.

* * *

Tenshi Zero ran through the trees, his Z Saber in his right hand. He slowed down, looking around his surroundings, when the light shined on a trophy. He walked forward to see it was a much older version of Shadow the Hedgehog, so he assumed it to be Olo. It depicted Olo leaning against a cane, while behind him was a simple disk, which confused Tenshi Zero. He shrugged, touching the base of the trophy and releasing Olo. "Ah, hello there," Olo said, grinning at Tenshi Zero. "I see that I am your first ally of the match."

"Yeah," Tenshi Zero said nodding. "I don't suppose you could tell me which way we should go?"

"Unfortunately, I lost those abilities when I first began my training," Olo said, shaking his head. "However, perhaps this path here," Olo said, walking between the trees, "shall lead us somewhere." Tenshi Zero watched Olo go, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me I got stuck with a crazy old coot," Tenshi Zero muttered.

"I heard that."

* * *

"Oh, man, Beamer wasn't kidding when he said it was cramped in that thing," Blaze said, wearing his armor, stretching his arms. "Master Hand really needs to work on those trophies more." He turned around and looked at his companions. "So, Link, when'd you find Light Jak?"

"Same time I found you, actually," Link replied. "Your trophies were within a couple yards of each other."

"Ah," Blaze said, nodding. "Right then. Where to now?"

"Ah…hmmm…good question," Link said. "Jak?"

"…" They turned to look at Jak, who was covered in a blueish-white energy from head to toe, his hands held behind his back.

"You don't speak much in that form, do you?" Blaze asked. Light Jak shook his head no. "Well, that's just fantastic then."

* * *

"Oi, Misora," Harp said, pointing at the base of a tree. "Isn't that a Temporal Trophy?"

"Ah," Misora smiled, jogging over to it and picking up said trophy. "It is!" Misora held it up. "Temporal Assist!"

There was a flash of light followed by some smoke. When the smoke cleared, standing there was Max, wearing a cloak similar to the one that Bass used to wear when he roamed the Undernet in search of strong opponents. But this Max was a few inches taller.

-And…it seems she summoned Maxwell Escal- Bae said, sounding confused.

"Yo," Max said, smiling. He looked around, looking at Misora after a bit. "I see this is the first Smash Tournament DaiRyuuseiDan and my team were competing together in. It's nice to see you, Misora."

"Ah…hello," Misora said, unsure of herself at the moment.

"Now then, let's see who all's here," Max said. Zone Energy roared off of his body, flooding the entire area, but it didn't seem to have any physical impact. "Ah, I see. Link and Tenshi are here as well, huh? So then, this must still be in the first couple of matches of the tournament." He then looked up at the stands, waving. "Yo, Julie! Have you been a good girl?"

* * *

"Dad!" Julie exclaimed, smiling.

-Uncle Max is here!- was Dai's comment from the EnergyCellular.

"Wait, that's Max twenty years from now?" Naruto asked, pointing at said man. "He doesn't seem all that different."

"Didn't you see the Zone Energy he let off?" Julie asked. "That's only a fraction of what he's actually capable of. And this isn't even a battle technique. He uses this whenever Dai-chan and I go out for training and don't come back until real late."

"And how far does this technique extend?" Sasuke ask.

"Um…" Julie put a finger on her lip, lost in thought.

"It can cover up to six Zones at full power," DaiRyuuseiKnight said. Everyone nearby gasped. "Imagine his surprise when he found Dai and Julie three Zones over one night."

"Three Zones over?" Lan asked. "What were you doing three Zones over?"

"Ah…um…the training got really intense," Julie said, tapping her knuckles against her head.

"Wait…didn't you two say you were from the Nevermore?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Julie replied. "But there were a couple of Zones that were still alive at the time of that particular incident."

* * *

"So, what's the game plan, Misora?" Max asked, leaning against a tree. "From the looks of it," he said, his eyes still closed, "Tenshi and Link are really going all out. They've even started using their auras to increase their power."

"Well, Will told me to not get in the middle of it," Misora said, sighing as she sat down. "And I saw why. I happened to see some of their fight. They cleared out about forty trees in just three swings. I've never seen a swordfight quite that intense before."

Max laughed, nodding. "That sounds like them, alright," Max said. "But there are still others to take care of, you know. I can sense Blaze is already on the move, that old coot, Olo, is watching Tenshi and Link duke it out. Ah, Light Jak's following Blaze to back him up, it looks like. And Scourge…" Misora looked up to see Max had gone quiet. "Scourge will just have to wait for now," Max sighed after a bit. "Right now, we need to work on getting you in the lead, I suppose. Bo, D.P., and Jiggy, by the way, are all doing…whatever the hell it is they do," Max said, sweatdropping. "Man, those guys really haven't changed much since this time period."

"Bo, D.P. and Jiggy?" Misora asked.

"Yeah. Ultima's nicknames for BoBoBo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler," Max explained. "So, that still leaves four Assists unaccounted for." Max then looked up and slammed his fist against the tree, catching the trophy form of Ryan, which depicted him swinging his axe. "Make that three," Max said, tossing the trophy to Misora, who caught it, a light flashing as Ryan appeared, resting against his axe. "Long time, no see, Ryan," Max greeted.

"Max?" Ryan pondered. He walked over, poking Max.

"Same reaction as the others later this week," Max chuckled once Ryan had finished. "Hey, listen, when the younger me gets back, remember to get Elesis away from her sword before letting her see me." He pushed himself off the tree, walking over to offer Misora his hand, pulling her to her feet. "Alright, let's get moving now. Be careful not to get burned, alright?" Max asked, smiling a little.

"Burned?" Misora and Ryan asked, looking at each other.

"You'll see in a few minutes," Max called back. He suddenly stopped, turning around and walking back to Misora and Ryan. "Actually, since Light Jak is in the game, there is one thing I need to do for all three of us while I'm thinking about it." He knelt down, his right hand resting against the ground. A silver energy began to come off of him and concentrated in his fist before spreading out in a pattern similar to the inside of a clock. "Time…lock!" He twisted his hand to the right and the energy suddenly disappeared.

"What did you just do?" Misora asked as the energy split into three gears, a gear flying towards her before dissipating all over her body, the same happening to Ryan and Max.

"It's a technique with Time Ultima," Max explained. "I've locked the time around us, so that even if the time outside of our immediate persons suddenly speeds up, we'd be unaffected. Same if it were to suddenly go slower."

"Why?"

"Light Jak has this fun little ability where he all but stops time around him," Max explained. "This way, while everything else suddenly slows down around him and his team, we'll still be able to move as if nothing happened. That's why he'll need to be one of the first we take down. We have twenty minutes before this technique must be used again. So let's head him and Blaze off as soon as possible. I'll take care of Blaze. You two need to concentrate on Jak. And keep your distance from my fight. Blaze gets a little…'hot headed' in battle."

* * *

"Well, well...I didn't expect there to be something interesting here," DaiRyuuseiKaiser smirked as he looked up.

Literally standing twenty feet higher than the trees was a massive beast. It was a massive skeleton, shaped roughly like a dragon. Its skeletal tail swayed a bit as its five-fingered claws twitched in anticipation. The few organs in had within its massive carcass let out beats of battle while the organic missile seemed to throb in anticipation of launching. The solid icy-blue eyes seemed to be endless darkness and destruction incarnate.

-Eep! How did a SkullGreymon apear?-!- Bey screamed -SkullGreymon is a Skeleton Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Skull Greymon". It was a Digimon that put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of its combat instinct it clung to life despite its body rotting away, its whole body becoming nothing but bones. As it doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance its combat instinct, its existence is a threat to other Digimon. Be careful, DaiRyuuseiKaiser!-

"Shut it, you damn fly!" DaiRyuuseiKaiser snapped, "Heh. I've got this easy."

* * *

-This is bad- a voice from Nene's XrosLoader growled.

"SkullGreymon, what is it?"

-That SkullGreymon is from before the separation of the Digital World- the voice growled -It must be from the Quadrant that Baihumon once ruled over. That thing grows from negative emotions until it gets to that size. Then...It's power increases to rival that size-

"Then that means we've got fried Faker," Cyber noted.

"...'Scuse me," Onii-San informed as he got up, "Have to go see where Daxter is."

"I think he's with Bro," Hub informed as Onii-San walked off.

Once Onii-San was out of their sight, he quickly walked to another set of the stands. To his right was a man roughly in his early twenties with hair as blue as a glacier. He wore a strange outfit resembling robes with one side of his outfit showing more of his upper body than the other side. On his head were a pair of tiger ears and a tail above his rear. Beside him was a Medabot, resembling Rokusho in appearance, yet the blue parts were noticeably darker, near the color of the starless, midnight sky. He sat down as the Medabot was consuming Lo Mein, the noodles seemingly absorbing into the 'mouth' of the Medabot's Head Parts.

"So...This is interesting, right, Dewloren?" Onii-San asked, looking at one of the screens floating about as it showed the fights going on within the area.

"Not impressed. I could trounce these clowns in my sleep. Thankfully for them, you know I'm not the guy to flaunt my strength... unlike _someone_ I know," Dewloren said blandly.  
"And you, Rokusho Zero?" Onii-San asked.  
"They have potential, but they're all for too much clowning around and all-over tactics and circumstances for my taste," the Medabot claimed as he set his Lo Mein down.

"Hmm. True," Nazo nodded.  
"Yeah. But they wouldn't be themselves if they didn't do that," Onii-san noted, "I don't want them to end up like those ROOT guys. All emotionless and having a stick up their ass."

* * *

"As if this scares me," DaiRyuuseiKaiser snorted, _"Uu Uru Zazare! Come forth~Dark Magic Horse Barikion!"_

A dark seal appeared behind him, rivaling the size of the SkullGreymon before him. SkullGreymon growled before jumping over a massive obsidian blur. The blur skidded and destroyed a few trees before revealing its form. It was a massive horse. It was a metallic obsidian and metallic violet. Highlighting various areas of its bulky form was solid gold while its made was pointed straight back and was solid gold.

-H-He summoned Barikion?-!- Bae exclaimed in fear -But...But the horse died years ago during the battle against the Zangyack Empire!-

"If you're freaked out now. Then taste this! _Uuza Uru Ugaro!_" DaiRyuuseiKaiser roared as a black seal appeared above him before lowering down upon him, revealing he had grown to rival the size of Barikion.

**"As you can see, I don't need Carno and Chasmo here to fight,"** DaiRyuuseiKaiser chuckled, **"_Uuza Douza Zanga. Madou Fusion~DraKentauros!"_**

Barikion let out a cry as its head went into its body. DaiRyuuseiKaiser jumped into the opening, transforming from man to giant centaur. In the commentator's booth, Bae had fainted. The centaur roared before charging at the skeleton beast. SkullGreymon roared as he charged. The two collided and began to fight. It was very fortunate that all the other fights were on the other side of the Forest Zone.

* * *

"Holy Bahamut!" Hub exclaimed as he ran up and sat beside Haruka and Kyohaku, "Is that Scourge?-!"

"Sadly, yes," Cyber frowned.

"Horsey!" the two infants giggled.

"No, no, no, sweeties. That's not a good horsey," Cyber spoke.

"Sugei..." Hub awed, "This makes me want to try harder to get that guy to be my NetNavi!"

A sweatdrop formed on Cyber and Haruka's foreheads.

* * *

"Whoa. He's got an interesting bit of power, eh?" Onii-San asked.  
"You felt the Mind Energy he gave off with those spells, correct?" Nazo asked.

"Yes. It was like he was attempting to hide it behind Chaos Energy," Rokusho Zero admitted, "Master, did it feel like that to you?"

"...Hmmm... how interesting; it appears there's a diamond in the rough after all... Still, it's not refined enough for my tastes...", Dewloren said. "It's not like he can pull an Endless Nine or anything."

"...That's wishful thinking, Master; very few people have ever had that magic."

"Exactly."

"...Oh."

"Don't be too sure," Onii-San noted, "Think about it. He's hiding it, possibly limiting it as well by using that armor."

"He's also the only one under Lelouch aside from C.C.. It either means the the boy has a way to control him due to him reviving the warrior or..." Nazo added.  
"That's he's stronger than Scourge," Rokusho Zero finished.

"Geass... and Truth magic... two forms of divine power of the same class... however, one has the ability to cancel the other. I highly doubt either Sonic the Hedgehog's Prime Double or the Britannian Prince have the grapes to handle Truth magic. The constant need to fluctuate thought processes and uses of magic are so extremely fast and fickle, that I've seen countless people break from it. There's no way Scourge has Endless Nine; only a very powerful magician can handle it. I can use it, but it's extremely difficult to maintain. It's also know to kill its user. But if used correctly, your enemies will be begging for mercy."

* * *

"You see anything?" Max pondered as he looked about.

"No," Misora replied, "Minna?"

"I found something!" Harp called as she flew over, "Go over to that tree and kick the base."

"Hai," Misora nodded.

With that, she walked over to the tree. Max and Ryan looked at the teen as she kicked the base. A Trophy depicting Ryutaros dancing landed on Max's head before sliding off and hit the snickering Ryan on the head. Misora giggled as she tapped the base, letting Ryutaros out.

**"Wai! Onee-chan!"** Ryutaros cheered as he hugged Misora, **"Can I call you 'Onee-chan?'"**

"Hai!" Misora giggled.

**"Sugei!"** Ryutaros laughed happily as he began to Hip-Hop dance.

"He's certainly excited," Max noted, "You know, this has been bugging me, but why did you agree?"

"Well, I never had a little sibling, so I want to know what it feels like for once," Misora replied while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "It's a selfish reason to admit."

Max shook his head, smiling. "Doesn't seem selfish to me," he replied. "Just seems natural for anyone who's an only child."

**"Nani? Oh! It's Zone-Chan!"** Ryutaros exclaimed as the child danced around Max, **"Iie...DekaZone-Chan!"**

* * *

"DekaZone-Chan...Why is he calling the older Max 'DekaZone-Chan?'" Omega-Xis asked.

**"He is but a child,"** Urataros reminded before looking over and saw DraKentaurus slicing off SkullGreymon's head before his shield absorbed the data that was once the Ultimate-Level Digimon, **"It seems he is as ruthless as our time's Rayne-Chan told us."**

* * *

"Ah, so that's when you started calling me by that nickname," Max said, chuckling as he watched Ryutaros continue to dance. He then turned around. "Yo, Blaze, Jak. 'Bout time you got here."

"What?" Ryan asked, turning around to see Blaze and Light Jak walk out from behind a tree.

"Max?" Blaze asked.

"In twenty years, at least," Max said, nodding. He walked forward, now standing in front of Misora, Ryutaros, and Ryan. "Stay behind me, you three," Max said, bending his knees slightly as Blaze brought his hands together.

"Moetsukiru!" Flames surged off of his body, covering him like armor, soon taking the same shape as his armor.

"Like I said," Max said, turning slightly to look at Misora. "Don't get burned." Sea Zone Energy began to build around Max and he aimed it all at Blaze, who blocked with his forearms. The flames started to sizzle out and Blaze's eyes widened as the Zone Energy continue to come at him, no end in sight. Suddenly, Max cut the flow of energy. "Blaze, use your dagger," Max said, standing back up.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze asked.

"Kyūkyoku no Moetsukiru," Max said. "I'll give you enough time to do it. But it's the only way you'll stand a chance against me."

"Pretty confident of yourself, huh?" Blaze smirked, pulling the dagger out of its sheath. He held it between his hands, the tip pressed against his left palm, which was facing up, while his right palm faced down, holding the dagger's handle at the bottom of it. "Alright then," Blaze said, his expression now serious, the dagger suddenly turning into flames. "Kyūkyoku no…Moetsukiru!" He slammed his hands together, the flaming dagger suddenly gone, while the flames around his body surged, becoming even hotter. The trees within a thirty yard radius began to burn as the flames turned nearly white hot, wings of flame sprouting from the back of Blaze's armor.

"So…hot," Ryan panted, Misora backing away from the heat, while Light Jak watched on in disinterest.

* * *

"Did it suddenly get hot in here?" Sonia asked, waving her hands in attempt to cool her face down.

"Oh, no," Tara said from behind the group.

"What is that moron thinking?" Lai growled, standing beside Tara.

"What?" Geo asked, handing Sonia his program for today's match.

"He's using his final technique," Lai said, shaking his head. "Last time he did that, Pyre spent a full two days repairing his body."

"That technique is not something we normally allow him to use," Tara explained. "Along with burning out his nervous system, it leaves burns all over his body. It's so hot, that no one can stand within thirty yards of him. Those who can normally pass out in a matter of minutes."

"Dad/Max will be fine," Julie and DaiRyuuseiKnight said.

* * *

"There we go," Max said, grinning. "Misora, you take Ryan and Ryutaros and get at least forty yards away from Blaze. If Light Jak comes after you, you got him."

"Nothin' doing, Max," Blaze said, shrugging. He held up his right hand, palm facing Max. "None of you are continuing from this point." He released a stream of white hot flames at the group, the flame hitting Max first. When Blaze stopped, the crowd went silent, all staring at the spot. _'Damn it, please let them still be alive,'_ Blaze thought, looking for the broken necklaces that signified they had been safely ejected. There was a sudden intake of breath when the smoke and dust finally cleared and revealed Max with his arms outspread, Misora, Ryan, and Ryutaros untouched, while Max's cloak was on fire in small areas.

"Almost forgot about that," Max said, smiling again.

* * *

'_What kind of monster is he!-?'_ Everyone in the stands thought, their jaws slack.

* * *

"Misora!" Max barked, startling the teenager out of her stupor at what she had just seen. "What are you three still doing here? Get going." Misora stood up, nodding. Light Jak's gaze fell on her and he started to walk towards her.

**"Iie! Mind if I make you dance with me? Kotae wa no kiitenai!"** Ryutaros declared as he snapped his hand at Light Jak.

**Cue: Kamen Rider Den-O - Climax Jump HIP HOP Version**

Light Jak stiffened as the music began to play. Suddenly, he started to hip hop dance. Ryutaros cheered as he began to dance as well. He looked over at Misora and nodded. Misora returned the nod and ran off with Ryan. Ryutaros quickly followed as Light Jak danced in place. The music faded away as the three left, causing Light Jak to stop dancing. He shook his head and tilted it. Max just laughed.

"I forgot that kid could do that!"

* * *

A black stallion drank from a medium-sized lake. Bubbles poured out of various areas of the water while Scourge leaned against a tree. He could care less about this. He just wanted to show Sonic X just who was the real Sonic.

"Oi, Barikion, let's go find something else to destroy," Scourge ordered as he turned into DaiRyuuseiKaiser.

The horse stopped drinking and looked up at the kaiser. The stallion let out a neigh before transforming into its armored form. DaiRyuuseiKaiser got on and Barikion ran off. Barikion wanted to test these fighters as well. He wanted to see...

* * *

**"Why don't you turn into Lyra Note?"** Ryutaros asked as he walked beside Misora, her hand holding his smaller one.

"Well, it's because I'm not in danger right now," Misora replied as she put her Duel Disk on, "As long as you, Ryan, the Crystal Beasts, Harp, Sensei, and Avatar are here, I don't really feel the need."

**"Please? I wanna see the Lyra Note Chef-Chan told me about," **Ryutaros begged.

"Chef-Chan? You mean Rayne?"

**"Hai!"**

"Well..." Misora began before ducking under an laser attack.

The trio looked ahead to see Taiki with Shoutmon, Greymon, and MailBirdramon. Taiki sheepishly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess it wasn't our luck having to fight you, Misora," Taiki apologized, "Sorry, but Link got to me first."

"It's okay, Taiki-kun," Sonia smiled before a focused look appeared on her visage.

* * *

"Well, that explains why I couldn't find Protoman and Greymon," Chaud noted with a frown.

"Yes. They both asked to fight with Taiki," Nene explained, "DarkKnightmon had also asked to go as well. There's something in the Forest Zone he wanted to look at. Even if it's just a duplicate."

* * *

"Now I feel the need," Misora frowned.

She removed Model D from her wrist before a slot on her Duel Disk opened up. She inserted Model D into the opening and tapped the forehead. The mouth flipped open and over the head, revealing a 'tongue.' She pulled out nine cards before putting five on the Monster Card Zones and four into the Spell/Trap Zones. Finally, Harp flew around Misora's waist and changed into a strange baby-blue belt with a buckle resembling a guitar. Misora placed a hand on the sword on her back and pulled it out, revealing it to be jagged and shaped like a skeleton tail. She strummed the three strings on the belt. A soft melody began to fill the air as Egyptian Hieroglyphics appeared on her skin.

"Henshin!" Misora stated before she pressed the 'tongue' on Model D, making the jaws slam down once more.

**-MAXIMIZE-**

Seven different gems engulfed her before shattering. Standing between Ryutaros and Ryan was now an armored figure. The figure was ten centimeters taller than Misora and wore a black jumpsuit. Over the jumpsuit was armor colored in various gems. The left arm had an emerald turtle theme to it while a Duel Disk was emerging from the side. A topaz tiger head was on the right arm with the tail sword attached to the forehead. The left shoulder had a sapphire Pegasus while the right shoulder had a cobalt eagle. The left leg had an amethyst cat and a ruby carbuncle while the right leg had an amber mammoth. The torso had a rainbow-colored dragon. On the back were six angel wings. The left three were made of rainbow-colored energy while the right three seemed to made of darkness. The helmet had a prism-colored raptor theme to it with a green visor and a silver mouthguard with plating to resemble fangs in the 'jaws.' Between the six wings was a fusion of an orphan-blue guitar, a phoenix, and a battle ax. The base of the guitar was shaped like a phoenix while the 'wings' were the ax blades.

"Now...Let's roar," the figure said in Misora's voice with three snaps of her fingers.

* * *

"Huh...So that's the upgrade you made to her form?" J asked as everyone looked at Will.

"Yeah," Will sheepishly replied.

"She looks like a Kamen Rider," Natsumi noted.

**"Just like us, Natsumi-chan,"** Kivala giggled as she sat on Natsumi's shoulder.

"Huh. I guess Kamen Rider Crystal works," Will shrugged, "I was going to call the thing 'Lyra Dino,' but when you mentioned that, I just thought it would fit."

* * *

"So that's my target today," Akuma said, standing behind Wario's seat, Wario munching on popcorn. His left eye was open as he watched the match. Wario simply nodded. Akuma turned around and opened a door hidden in the shadows, walking up a flight of stairs and coming out onto the steel rafters above the stands. "Rasen-jō-me.(Spiraling eye)" He opened his right eye, revealing the pupil to indeed resemble a spiral. He drew his sword, still watching the match.

* * *

"Come on, Blaze, what's wrong?" Max asked as he grabbed Blaze's punch, throwing him to the side. "Running out of steam already?"

"You know I can't use Sea Zone Energy," Blaze joked, Max laughing a bit at it. "Max…" Blaze stood up, dusting himself off, the wings on his back noticeably shorter. "When…when did you get so powerful?"

Max looked at Blaze before looking down at the ground, smiling. When he looked up again, Blaze was no longer there, a necklace depicting the Zone Watcher seal surrounded by flames falling to the ground., while everyone looked on in confusion, DaiRyuuseiKnight and Ultima the only ones who had seen what Max had done. "Sorry, Blaze," Max said, catching the necklace before it could shatter. He put it somewhere in his cloak, smiling. "But you're just going to have to wait and see for yourself."

* * *

"Di...Did you see that?" Nazo asked.

"It...I..." Onii-San gawked, 'I didn't even blink and that guy lost!'

"Master, what do you think of this man?" Rokusho Zero asked.

"... I give him a B; he narrowly escaped failure to me; in my line of work, an 84 out of 100 or lower is a life-or-death failure."

"...There's no satisfying you, is there?" Onii-San sweatdropped.

"I'm a harsh grader; sue me."

* * *

"We'll go easy at first, okay? Shoutmon! Ballistamon! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X2!"

"Bring it," Kamen Rider Crystal spoke.

"Greymon! MailBirdramon! DigiXros!"

"MetalGreymon!"

With that, the two charged. Nearby, Dorulumon howled as he and MetalGreymon charged at Ryan while the others went at Ryutaros.

**"Wai!"** Ryutaros cheered, **"Mind if I beat you all up? Kotae wa kiitenai! Kage Bushin!"**

* * *

"K-Kage Bushin?-!" Naruto gasped.

"How does he know the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Netto asked.

**"He is of another Tribe,"** Urataros explained, **"But he's taken a liking to our Naruto, calling him 'Oniichan' along with our Solo."**

"Really?" Shinobi pondered, "What Tribe does he belong to? From what I can tell, not one Tribe has the distinct color of indigo and black except for the Noise Change involving Solo."

**"Ah...That, Shinobi, is a surprise,"** Urataros replied.

* * *

DarkKnightmon walked through the landscape. Forest Zone...Even if it is a mere copy of it, it was still Data. That meant that not only was the landscape imitated, but also its secrets. A twig snapped and DarkKnightmon turned. DaiRyuuseiKaiser walked out upon Barikion's back. DarkKnightmon and DaiRyuuseiKaiser nodded before they charged at one another, their blades drawn. The leaves rustled and the grass scattered.

* * *

"Arm Bunker!" Shoutmon X2 roared as his right fist tripled in size.

He swung the large fist at Crystal, who flew over the attack. Nearby, Ryutaros and his four clones were dancing about as they dodged the Meteor Squall sent by Starmon, the gun shots from Beelzebumon and Revolmon, and the Random Laser from Sparrowmon.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon roared as he attempted to slash at Ryutaros and his clones wildly.

"Pawn!" the PawnChessmonz cried out as they charged.

**"Bang! Bang!" **the five Ryutaros shouted as the pulled out a set of indigo and black blasters and began to open fire on the Digimon.

"Drill Buster!"

"Giga Destroyer!

Crystal flipped over the lunge Taiki attempted with his spear. He quickly parried the blade upon he ancient weapon's end with her shield before kicking Taiki back. Taiki flipped and landed on his feet.

"Not bad. Not bad at all, Taiki-kun," Crystal giggled before she held up three cards and placed them on her 'Duel Disk.'

**-1! 2! 3!-** the 'Duel Disk' exclaimed in Dinobot's voice as Crystal flipped open the modified Biometal.

"Prism...Kick," Crystal stated as she closed the Biometal.

**-RIDER KICK-**

Electricity ran up from the Biometal up to the tip of her helmet. It quickly shot down to her leg with the tiger on it. Shoutmon X2 roared as he charged, attempting to slam her with the Arm Bunker once more. The tiger let out a roar as Crystal did a roundhouse kick at Shoutmon X2, creating a massive explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Shoutmon and Ballistamon struggling to stand up once more. Dorulumon yelped as he was sent towards them.

"Better go up a level. Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X3!" the combination Digimon shouted.

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon roared as he swung his claw at Ryan.

"Stone Wall!" Ryan slammed his fist into the ground, a large totem made of stone rising out of the ground, intercepting the attack. MetalGreymon's claw stopped as it made contact, leaving a slice in the stone as he pulled the claw back out. Ryan then let out a roar and he began to shapeshift. When he was done, he was now a large, blue humanoid, extremely muscular, with orange wings on his back. He brought his fist down, slamming the ground, the earth rising up as it tried to hit MetalGreymon, who jumped out of the way.

"Three Victorize!" Shoutmon X3 roared as he fired a massive energy 'V' beam at Crystal, causing her to get sent flying from the explosion.

**"Ah! Onee-chan! Onee-chan's in trouble!"** Ryutaros gasped before he ducked under Beelzebumon's kick and blasted him in the face, **"You won't hurt my Onee-chan!"**

Ryutaros charged towards the falling Kamen Rider Crystal before turning into a violet energy. He shot up and went into Crystal. Crystal flipped in the air as he wings turned violet. She landed and looked up, revealing her visor had turned violet as well. She pulled out the same small box Momotaros had used in the last fight while using a Henge to resemble Rockman.

**"Tribe On!"** R-Rockman-Crystal declared as he swiped it over the AM-Ian's head.

**-WOOD SHINOBI GUN FORM-**

* * *

"What the hell?-!" the shinobi screamed, earning frying pans to the head by Cyber, Roll, and Haruka.

"There are children present!" the trio snapped.

* * *

**Cue: Double Action Gun Form**

A swirl of leaves and violet flames erupted around Crystal. They dispersed after a few seconds, revealing him. He wore a black jumpsuit over a set of violet and silver armor. The shoulders had a silver shuriken on each side while the lower arms were covered by a violet and silver gauntlet. On his torso was a bulky violet and silver armor with a gold shuriken being held by a dragon's claws was on it while two dragon claws holding purple orbs were on the breasts. His legs were covered by baggy and armored violet and silver ninja pants and armor. The head was the same as it was with Fire Saurian Sword Form before the peach slid into place. A roar was heard before the sounds of a train skidding to a halt on train tracks echoed from him. A purple and gold dragon with purple wings appeared on the front. It flipped down and locked into place as its 'wings' flipped about before becoming a pair of visors forming a 'V' with a near-toothpick thin 'V' on the outside of it, resembling gold whiskers. He tossed something into the air before catching it in his left hand. It was a violet and silver shotgun with a shuriken on the sides and a kunai just above the barrel.

**"Mind if I defeat you? Kotae wa kiitenai!"** Wood Shinobi GF declared.

"Another one?-!" Shoutmon X3 gasped.

"Be careful!" Taiki warned.

"Right. MetalGreymon! It's time!" Shoutmon X3 declared.

"Eh!-? But..." Taiki began.

"Oi! We're ready, dammit!" MetalGreymon roared as he got away from Ryan and let the other Digimon take him on.

"...Hai. Shoutmon X3!"

"Okay!"

"MetalGreymon!"

"Rargh!-!"

"DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

The two composite Digimon shot into the air and collided, creating a flash of light. The light dispersed and revealed a new figure. It resembled a scarlet, sunkissed yellow, and cream-colored Pterosaur. Its legs had hip armor resembling Greymon's color and stripes while its torso had Shoutmon's 'V.' It had three engines on its back with two shaped like wings with cream-colored energy wings stretching out of them. Its tail ended with a red sphere that had two spikes on it resembling Shoutmon's head. It also had a pair of upper arms resembling Dorulumon's body in X3, but in the colors of flames with five claws emerging from each end. Its head was on a long, cream neck and resembled a fusion of MailBirdramon, Shoutmon, and Dorulumon's faces. The head was silver in color with a metallic yellow 'mane' in the back.

"Shoutmon X3GM (Shoutmon Cross Three Grey MailBirdra)!" the dragon roared in Shoutmon's voice.

* * *

"...Pay up," Chaud ordered, earning grumbled from Lan and Megaman as they gave him 1000 Zenny each.

* * *

**"Wai! It's a party now!"** Wood Shinobi GF declared as he began to fire violet Rasengans from his blaster, **"Bang-Bang~!"**

Shoutmon X3GM shot about, dodging the spiraling spheres. He turned to see what one did to a nearby tree and nearly tripped in his flight. The tree had ten massive holes in it, one for each shot.

"Wild Burning!" Shoutmon X3GM roared as he shot out a wave of flames from his jaws.

The flames struck Wood Shinobi GF and parted quickly, revealing a burnt log in place of the Tribe On Warrior. The Pterosaur Digimon looked about before a rasengan struck him in the back, destroying the third engine and sent him spiraling into the ground.

**"Wai! This is fun!"** Wood Shinobi GF laughed as he stood on the side of a tree.

* * *

"How the heck can he do that?" Naruto demanded.

**"He is a member of the Wood Shinobi Tribe of Mu,"** Urataros explained, **"He actually had chakra equivalent to the Kyubi."**

"The Kyubi?" Naruto blinked.

**"Hai. However...that is all I can say,"** Urataros admitted, **"I only know bits of the Wood Shinobi Tribe."**

* * *

**"Let's go!"** Wood Shinobi GF declared.

**-LINK FORCE BIG BANG-**

"Going for the finish already? Fine! Breath of Perun!-!-!" Shoutmon X3GM roared.

Wood Shinobi created nine clones of himself. They spun their arms around before grabbing their shotguns with both their arms. A Rasengan appeared on the tip of each. The orbs began to glow before purple lightning seeped into the Rasengans, causing them to reshaped into dragon heads crackling with purple lightning and high-speed winds. Shoutmon X3GM roared as his body ignited into gold flames, changing to resemble a massive phoenix. The ten Wood Shinobi GF open fired their 'dragons' at the Pterosaur Digimon as the DigiXros sent the phoenix at them. The two attacks collided and created a large pillar of smoke and explosions.

* * *

"Now," Akuma said, raising his sword up. "Pierce, Hensū Jū." His sword began to grow a little longer, the trigger on the handle growing so that his finger could now fit. He pointed the tip at the smoke cloud, closing his left eye, so that his unique right eye was now aiming down the sword. "Arrow Shot." The tip of the sword glowed a little. Akuma pulled the trigger on the gun and the energy at the tip was released, no longer than a pinky nail, no thicker than a pencil.

* * *

"**GAH!"** Wood Shinobi GF went down onto a knee, Ryutaros separating from Crystal. Crystal looked at her right arm and right leg, her eyes tearing up. There was now a hole in each of those two limbs, no thicker than the size of a pencil.

"What…happened?" Crystal gulped out, unable to move.

"Misora?" Taiki asked, he and Shoutmon X3GM running over to her. "Misora, what just happened? Are you okay?"

* * *

"Shit," Akuma said, shaking his head. "Shot too far to the left." He looked down the sword again. "Perhaps a Magnum Shot, this time."

* * *

"Misora," Max said, turning to look in the direction he needed to go to get to her. "…Shit!" He ran, holding his right arm in front of him, choosing to go straight through the trees, breaking them apart. He made it to her, scooping her up in his arms, feeling a sudden shift in the Zone Energy he had spread out earlier through the arena. He felt some type of compressed energy pass by his ankle, looking back as the same energy hit the ground and blew out a good sized hole. "…Magnum Shot…" Max said to himself, while Crystal was beginning to whimper a little from the pain. He set her against a nearby tree, touching the tree, releasing Barrier Ultima into the tree. "Ryan, have you learned the healing totem at this point?"

"Uh, yes," Ryan said, running over to Max and Crystal.

"Good," Max said. "Use it." Max looked up into the stands, but couldn't find the man he knew to be the one who had shot Crystal. He knelt down as Ryutaros came over. "Misora, can you hear me?" There was no response. Max waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Misora! Do not do this! Can you hear me?" This time, Crystal nodded. "Alright, good. Listen, I'm going to put you to sleep, okay? It's a pain suppression technique I learned…er, am going to learn about two years from now. Are you okay with me doing that?" Again, a nod, but this one was almost unnoticeable. "Alright." Max put his hand on the back of her neck, a pure white energy flowing from his hand to her neck. Her eyes glazed over and closed, her head falling forward slowly as she went under.

"**Will Onee-chan be okay?"** Ryutaros asked. Max smiled at the child, nodding.

"She'llbe just fine, Ryutaros. Ryan, you keep making those heal totems." Ryan nodded, tossing down a miniature wooden version of the totem he had summoned earlier when blocking MetalGreymon's Trident Arm, a red pulse coming off of it, the pulse bathing Crystal's now limp body. Max stood up, walking back over to Taiki and Shoutmon X3GM. "I'm sorry, but Misora is unable to battle at this point."

-Oh, dear!- Bae said, having recovered from the shock of DaiRyuuseiKaiser's earlier transformation. –It appears that Misora will have to forfe-

"I didn't say that!" Max said hastily. "Although it's true she herself won't be battling right now, she has not been officially defeated," Max said, continuing. "And her team is still active." Max bowed to Taiki. "However, because Ryan is occupied with healing her and Ryutaros is worried about his Onee-chan, I shall fight. I apologize that this will have to be short," Max said, standing up straight once more, releasing more Zone Energy and now began releasing Ultima Energy. "But Ryan can only heal so much damage and can only last so long in battle."

* * *

"He's either insane or he can truly fight Taiki and Xros Heart," Nene noted.

"I'd go with both," J snorted.

"Oh yeah," Will nodded.

"Big time," Axl and Grey agreed.

* * *

"Hai," Taiki nodded, "Then let's go! Starmonz! Sparrowmon! Shoutmon X3GM! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

The three lights quickly collided once more. The light faded out to reveal Shoutmon X5 with the lower half of its body attached to his back, Dorulumon's cannons aimed over the shoulders. Where the lower half was supposed to be was an oversized version of Sparrowmon attached to MetalGreymon's back instead of his normal set of wings.

"Shoutmon X5GM!" the DigiXros shouted.

"Ikuze! X5GM!" Taiki shouted as he jumped onto the Digimon's shoulder.

"Well...This just makes thing a whole lot better!" Max grinned with a chuckle, "You guys make sure she gets better, got it?"

"Right," Ryan nodded.

**"Onee-chan..."** Ryutaros whimpered.

* * *

**"This is bad..."** Urataros whispered.

"Hm?" Geo pondered.

**"Little Ryuuta can't handle it when our Sonia-chan is hurt and on the verge of death. He breaks down completely, unable to perform a single action,"** Urataros explained.

**"Gaki..."** Momotaros seethed before banging a fist on the table, **"Oi! Snap out of it!"**

* * *

Max sighed, looking up into the stands where J, Will, Axl, and Grey were. "I'll be paying you fellas back for that insane comment after this is over," he called, turning his attention back to Shoutmon X5GM.

* * *

"Ah," J said, his jaw slack. "You…don't think he actually heard us, do you?"

"N-no way," Will agreed, nodding. Nearby, Julie and Dai snickered, knowing Max had indeed heard them.

* * *

"Meteor Buster Attack!" Shoutmon X5GM shouted, jumping up, reaching the stratosphere before turning his attention back to Max, falling towards him as a meteor.

"Straight to the point, I see," Max said, holding up his right hand. Shoutmon X5GM hit him head on, creating a crater that extended several hundred meters from the center, but the tree Crystal was leaning against and a twenty meter circle around it were still perfectly level, the shockwave somehow never having touched it. "Not bad," came Max's voice from the smoke as Shoutmon X5GM was thrown backwards out of the cloud of smoke, Max walking out of it. "But I already said that this would have to be cut short, didn't I?"

"That's impossible!" Taiki exclaimed, looking at Max, who was completely unharmed.

* * *

"Okay, that had to be a result of Barrier Ultima, right?" Hub asked, looking at DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"No," DaiRyuuseiKnight said. "It is simply that Maxwell has become slightly more serious in this fight."

"So, this is how strong he becomes," Ultima said, DaiRyuuseiKnight nodding.

"This much and then some. I think we should be thankful he isn't completely serious right now, though."

"Dad gets scary when he's truly serious," Julie said, shuddering.

* * *

"Then try this on for size!" Shoutmon X5GM declared. "Giga-Destroyer!" He emitted an ultra-high energy laser beam at Max, who dodged to the side.

"Wait…ah, now I remember this attack," Max said, batting the beam away as it somehow curved its path to come up behind Max. "A laser that can home in on the enemy." The laser hit the side of the crater, plowing a path into it, about six feet into the ground.

"Shoutmon X5GM, we've only got one thing that will take him down," Taiki said, Shoutmon X5GM nodding.

"Hai," he said. "Grey-Victorize!" Shoutmon X5GM created a wall of lasers, aiming it at Max, who stood there, watching impassively.

"I'm glad you realize the mistake in holding back against me," Max said. "But…and at the risk of sounding like a cocky bastard…it is useless." The lasers hit Max, a continuous barrage that lasted twenty seconds. The crowd waited for the smoke and dust to clear. "Like I said. Useless." The smoke and dust was suddenly blown away, Max's left hand holding a ball of Light Zone Energy. "Light Palm Strike." He released the attack, hitting Shoutmon X5GM and Taiki in one go, Taikiand Shoutmon X5GM disappearing, while a necklace with the Xros Heart army's symbol fell to the ground, Max catching it, as he had done with Blaze's.

* * *

"I still say he's a monster," Nazo gulped as he sipped a cup of Pepsi.  
"Wanna change that grade yet for the guy?" Onii-San asked.  
"Master, did you see how he handled them? He hid hints of Mind Energy inside of his attacks to increase their power," Rokusho Zero noted.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to turn on a dime? 86.5 Final; I smidged it to be nice.", Dewloren sighed, clearly agitated by Onii-San and Rokusho stating the obvious like excited 5-year-olds.

"Sorry, Master," Rokusho Zero slumped, "I will take my punishment without arguments...again."

"You take his head off and put it in a box in a closet, don't you?" Onii-San asked.

"?", Dewloren gaped, horrified. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN? I don't punish Rokusho, you sadist!"

"My punishments are the silent treatment," Rokuzho Zero sighed, "Where you got the idea I have my Head Part removed, I'll never know."  
"There, there..." Nazo sweatdropped as he patted the Medabot's head.

* * *

He turned around, walking back over to the tree, kneeling down between Ryan and Ryutaros. "Any luck?"

"No," Ryan said, shaking his head, frowning. "My totems may still be in a stage where they can't mend a broken limb, but they should be able to heal up a couple of holes no problem."

"Unless," Max said, holding his hand over the hole in her arm. "Shit. Just as I thought. The Arrow Shot. Ryan, I need you to back up." Ryan stood up, doing so. "Alright…Ryutaros, I want you to grab Misora's left hand, okay? Hold it." Ryutaros didn't respond at first, but Max clapped his hand on the child's shoulder, using his other hand to place Ryutaros's right hand on Crystal's left. "Oh, boy, this is gonna be fun," Max said, as branches began to grow out of the tree, wrapping around Crystal's arms and legs, one wrapping around her waist. "Not gonna, Misora," he said. "This is gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt so much, that it will break through the pain suppression technique I used only two minutes earlier." Max's hands began to glow green as he moved his hands closer to the wounds.

* * *

"What kind of energy is that?" Hub asked, watching with interest.

"That's chakra," Sasuke said. "Though there seems to be some Spiral energy as well. Very interesting."

"How is he able to use four energies so effortlessly?" Maylu asked.

"It isn't just those four," DaiRyuuseiKnight said. "In the future, Maxwell has mastered every known energy. In every sense of the word, he has earned the title of Disciple of Kyurem the Balance."

* * *

Max exhaled. "Alright, we're starting." He touched the wounds and Crystal's body began to convulse, pushing against the crude restraints the branches offered. Max continued to hold the wounds, a darkish blue energy building around his hands, while the green energy was soaking into the wounds. After another twenty seconds, the green was no longer there, replaced completely by the darkish blue energy that had come from the wounds. "Whew. Glad that's done," Max said, moving his hands away to reveal a circular scar on each limb.

"**Is Onee-chan better?"** Ryutaros whimpered, Max nodding.

"She's perfectly fine, now," Max said. He then looked at his hands, still covered with that darkish blue energy. He flapped his hands, as if getting water off of them, and the energy dispersed, making a splatting sound as it hit the ground. "But I am afraid that from this day, all of you have been targeted by a very dangerous man. At least until the end of the tournament, if I remember correctly. You must be on the lookout for this man. Now then, you two stay with Misora. I'm going to try and finish this."

**"Hai..."** Ryutaros sniffled.

"Hey now, Ryuuta. She's going to be just fine," Max smirked as he patted the kid on the head before he looked out to the east, "Seems Scourge just found the Super Fist users. And Light Jak is heading our way with Ratchet and Clank. ...I think I'll go take Light Jak, Ratchet, and Clank on."

* * *

"Oi...First, my prey just ups and vanishes since the guy he was with lost. Now..." a pink Scourge in a tutu and tiara growled as he kicked away the trophy of the trio, "...I just had to fight three crazy fuckers! It's going to take me weeks to get my hair back to normal! And how the fuck they got me in this I never want to know!"

-With the defeat of the Super Fist users, only 5 Assists and a Temporal are left!- Bae commented.

Scourge rolled his eyes as he rode off on Barikion. The two qucikly changed into their armored forms, both wearing dresses over their armor. How DaiRyuuseiKaiser despised Super Fist users...

"How I hate Super Fist users..." DaiRyuuseiKaiser seethed as he let out a pulse of Chaos Energy that tore apart the fabrics on him and his steed.

It was then the two heard the sounds of blades colliding nearby. He looked out from behind a tree to see Zero and Link in a fierce battle. The sparks flaring off with each contact dissipating before they could touch the ground.

"Not bad, Link. I've never seen a normal blade withstand the heat mine give off," Zero noted as the two entered a stalemate.

"Bet none of them were the Master Sword," Link replied as they jumped back as explosions erupted around them.

"Heh. This is perfect," DaiRyuuseiKaiser chuckled as the two turned to him and Barikion, "Uuza Douza Uru Zanga. Majin Gattai!"

Barikion let out a battle whinny. His head vanished as DaiRyuuseiKaiser changed into DraKentauros. The back of the horse quickly rotated 180 degrees. Hands emerged from the hooves as it connected to his back, forming into new arms and shoulders with moon designs on the shoulders. The shield opened up to reveal the jewel in it before it attached to his torso, the dragon heads on his shoulders attaching to the upper sides of it. His head went into his body before Barikion's head connected to it and looked upwards. A panel slid open and revealed a more demonic version of his head within it. A staff appeared at his side with the mane and tail attached to it, now a sharp blade. A pulse of energy erupted off him and leveled the area.

**"Supreme Kaiser of the Abyss! DraKaiser!"** DaiRyuuseiKaiser's form roared.

-...- Bae collapsed with foam erupting out of his mouth.

**"Who's first?"** DraKaiser sneered as he aimed his staff at the two.

"Ohh...You've pissed off the wrong guys," Zero growled. He put his left hand on the Omega symbol on his chest. "Dual Form!" He twisted the symbol forty-five degrees to the right and began the form change. His armor color changed to all red, his armor slimming down as it had done when he went into Speed Form. The wings seemed to turn into razor edges, the feathers taking on the shape of multiple swords. He put his left hand on the bottom of his Z Saber's hilt and then pulled, the sword splitting into two Z Sabers. Then, he and Link charged at DraKaiser.

**"Bring it on!"** DraKaiser roared.

"Stop!" Link and Zero tripped in their charge, rolling to a stop, while DraKaiser looked over at the spot the voice had come from to see Olo standing up from his seat. "Shameful! Absolutely shameful! To interrupt a swords duel in this manner! The very nerve!" Olo walked over to DraKaiser, poking him in the chest with his cane. "Have you no honor?"

"…**Who the fuck's the old man?"** DraKaiser asked, while Zero groaned.

"Not now, old coot," Zero said.

"Zero, Link, continue your duel elsewhere," Olo said. "I shall handle this brat."

"**Brat?-!" **DraKaiser repeated, shocked at how the hedgehog was addressing him as if he were only three years of age. **"That's it! The old fart goes first!"**

* * *

Makoto facepalmed himself. He wasn't surprised this happened. Nearby, Lelouch's left eye twitched as C.C. ate a slice of pizza. Those hands were lucky they could make Pizza Hut pizza. Otherwise she'd...

* * *

"Okay, I know I've seen you somewhere before," a being covered in tan fur, wearing a blue outfit with a square, metal backpack on his back said, walking beside Light Jak. "Clank, doesn't he look familiar?"

The metal backpack suddenly sprouted a head with large green eyes and a wide mouth, revealing it to be a robot named Clank. "If I remember correctly, he was at that tournament, Ratchet," Clank said.

"Ah…Jak! That's it!" Ratchet said, snapping. Light Jak nodded. "But…you seem…different…did you get a haircut?" Clank and Light Jak both shook their heads, facepalming.

"Yo,"Max said, leaning against a tree. "How's it goin', fellas?"

"Okay, who's this guy?" Ratchet asked, pointing at Max. "Is he on our team?"

"Sadly, I am not," Max said, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I have to make this quick." Max pulled his fist back, but suddenly a silver energy appeared around his body before seeming to break apart, Max's eyes widening. Light Jak saw this and clapped his hands over his head. For Light Jak, Ratchet, and Clank, the world suddenly took on a blue tinge, Max's movements noticeably slower.

* * *

In the stands, it looked as if Max had also been the one to slow down instead of Light Jak and Ratchet speeding up. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"It's something similar to my powers," Julie said. "Light Jak has the ability to slow the time around him and anyone of his choosing for a period of…well, time."

"But…that means that Max's technique wore off," WarRock said. "Right?"

"Correct," DaiRyuuseiKnight said. "Maxwell may well be defeated with this sudden turn of events."

* * *

"Nice," Ratchet said, pulling out the RYNO V. "A couple rounds from this oughta finish him pretty quick." Light Jak nodded, walking up to Max, staring him in the eyes before pulling his own fist back. Suddenly, Max smiled and Light Jak's eyes widened.

"Psych!" Max exclaimed, his fist making contact with Light Jak's stomach, the latter doubling over in pain. Max then picked him up, throwing him up into the air before rushing Ratchet, who chose to switch his RYNO V for a very large wrench. He blocked Max's punch with the wrench, but was still sent flying into a tree.

* * *

"Okay, someone please explain what the hell just happened," Hub said, while Meiru slugged him into the nearby wall.

"I have no idea," DaiRyuuseiKnight said, just as confused, as Onii-San walked up.

"Seriously?" Ultima and Onii-San asked, everyone looking at the two.

"Ryuuki, for one who has supposed mastery of Ultima Energy, you act like an amateur at times," Ultima deadpanned. "It's even worse that even Onii-San here knows what happened."

"Alright then, if you two know so much, then please enlighten us," DaiRyuuseiKnight retorted.

"Speed Ultima," both of them said.

"Think about it, Ryuuki," Onii-San said. "Max was the one who developed that time lock technique. He knows the limits of it. And he knows that Light Jak and Blaze had been listening when he gave the alleged time limit. What he didn't reveal was that he can control the time limit of the technique."

"He had planned on fighting with Light Jak from the beginning," Ultima continued. "But he wasn't sure how to arrange it. His only concern was to make sure it was just before the twenty minutes was up. The second the technique broke, he began to channel Speed Ultima into his body. That little slow down thing? An act to draw Light Jak closer."

* * *

"Sorry about that, guys," Max said, looking at Ratchet's necklace, which showed a wrench inside of a gear. He then turned to look at Light Jak, who had suddenly sprouted wings, the wings beating as they slowed his descent. "No hard feelings, right?" Light Jak nodded, the energy around him breaking as Max appeared in front of him, his fist covered in Light Zone Energy, said fist having hit Light Jak's stomach again. He caught the necklace, which was in the shape of a red circle with two spirals within it.

* * *

**"That guy's fast! Oi! You Zone-Yaro! Don't go doing your Hissatsu Wazas so fast!" **Momotaros snapped.

**"He is an impressive warrior, worthy of his title,"** Sieg noted as he poured a cup of tea for the women and himself.

"Why thank you, your majesty," Haruka thanked.

**"Tis no trouble. As a Prince, I have learned quite a fair amount of hospitality,"** Sieg informed with a regal bow.

* * *

Ryutaros whimpered beside Misora. He had already lost the Oneechan he had due to the timeline being destroyed in the future. He didn't want to lose this one.

**_"Well, seems you're a bit troubled by this as well,"_** a voice noted before a shadow-colored version of Misora appeared beside the tree.

**"Ah! O-Oneechan!-?"** Ryutaros gasped as he looked between Misora and the other Misora.

"Kid, what the heck are you looking at?"

**_"He can't see me. Duel Spirits are a bit...tricky with those that can see us,"_** the other Misora noted, **_"I am the Wicked Avatar, but I like 'Wicked' better."_**

**"Why are you here? Are you here to hurt Oneechan?"** Ryutaros demanded as he whipped out a dragon-themed shotgun.

"Holy shit! Do you always freak out like this when a version of this girl gets hurt?-!"

**_"That won't work, little Imagin. Look, just take out the deck in there and find my card. It's the only one that looks like a black sphere,"_** Wicked explained, **_"Then, take out the cards with a crystal animal theme to them and placed five of the crystal-themed monsters into the slots and the rest on the top. Hurry, the idiots are nearing us."_**

Ryutaros gulped. Slowly he took the deck out of Misora's Duel Disk. He quickly pulled out nine cards and put them in their places. Wicked smirked as she solidified as the Crystal Beasts appeared.

"What kind of summoning is this!-?" Ryan gasped.

_**"Just a little bit of Magic, nanomachines, and holograms,"**_ Wicked replied, causing Ryan to jumped and look at her, **_"My little mistress here will explain later with Model Dunce and the little mistress's partner. Just guard her. We'll handle fighting off the two that are heading here in their fight."_**

_"Indeed. Crystal Beasts, Defensive Formation Emerald,"_ Rainbow Dragon ordered.

"Hai!" the six Crystal Beast nodded as Ruby Carbuncle climbed onto Misora's lap and fell asleep, keeping an eye open just in case.

Rainbow Dragon wrapped himself around the tree, his crystals glowing before his colors changed to resemble the bark on the tree. Emerald Tortoise took the front and hid his his shell as Amber Mammoth and Sapphire Pegasus stood at his sides. Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger sat beside Misora, Ryutaros, and Ryan while Cobalt Eagle took flight over the area. Wicked just shook her head as she hid within the tree's shadow.

* * *

"Just what are those summons?" Naruto asked.

"Those are her Crystal Beasts and Wicked God," Subaru explained, "Even when she's unconscious, she's still releasing enough energy to let her cards interact with the real world."

"You just want to murder the guy who hurt her," Omega-Xis noted.

"You bet I want to do that. No one hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it!" Subaru snorted.

"G-Girlfriend!-?" Sonia and Geo exclaimed.

"You forgot they mentioned that when you guys were talking?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Um..." Geo and Sonia looked away.

"They forgot," WarRock snickered as Lyra giggled.

"But what did she mean by 'idiots?'" X asked.

"My guess? Link and Zero," Toriko replied before he unhinged his jaw to eat a rather tall hamburger.

"...How is that even possible?" J whispered.

"From what I know, that's actually normal from where he and Komatsu come from," Ace shrugged.

"And why do you guess that?" Tigress asked, earning Toriko pointing at a screen showing the symbol for Link and Zero moving towards the symbol for Misora, Ryutaros, and Ryan.

"Heh. He got you," Yuck smirked before Tigress glared at him, "Okay, okay. Yeesh. I know when to not tick a girl off."

* * *

"Good," Olo said, nodding to himself when he was certain that Link and Zero were gone.

DraKaiser laughed, crossing his arms. **"I thought old people were supposed to be full of wisdom,"** he taunted. **"Not death wishes."**

"There goes that mouth of yours again," Olo said, holding his hand up. "You cannot even feel the power your opponent holds. Not that I blame you," Olo said, shrugging. "I do my best to keep it in. But it's time you learn to fear one of nature's most powerful forces." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the space around him and DraKaiser turned dark, but DraKaiser was still able to see Olo. But it was only Olo that he could see.

-What just happened?- Bae pondered, DraKaiser looking around as the voice echoed around the area. –Watcher Olo and DraKaiser have suddenly disappeared!-

"**I'm still here, you little fucker!"** DraKaiser barked, but Olo chuckled.

"You fool. They can't hear us while we're in this space" Olo said. "Welcome to my personal space, DraKaiser. The inside of one of nature's most awesome forces. The black hole. In here, gravity is increased. In fact…you should be feeling the effects of it in just a bit." DraKaiser suddenly fell to a knee, his shock evident. "It would be so easy," Olo said, DraKaiser struggling to lift up his head to look at Olo. "To simply crush you," he continued, holding up his hand once more and began to make a gesture of squeezing something. DraKaiser suddenly found himself struggling to breathe as Olo's fingers closed. "To end you. To save others from grief right now." Olo suddenly released the gesture and DraKaiser gasped in air. "But I can't. To do so would break me. So, I will settle for simply stale mating you here."

* * *

"Orah!" Zero's left blade clashed with Link's sword, his right sword coming in at Link's ankles.

Link jumped up, kicking at Zero's exposed right shoulder, Zero forced to back off to avoid the hit. Link initiated an attack this time, jumping off of a nearby tree, letting gravity bring his blade down onto Zero's now crossed swords. Zero pushed Link off, running at him as he landed. They began their dance of blades once more, trees falling as shockwaves from the swords and the clashes were released. They soon came to the edge of a crater, falling into it, but neither missed a step, recovering quickly.

"Wait," Zero said, dropping his blades as Link halted his own no more than two inches from Zero's head. Zero looked up at a tree near the center of a crater, on an island of ground level with the edges of the crater. Zero jumped up and onto the island, looking at Ryan, who grabbed his axe. He then noticed Crystal.

"What happened?" he asked, looking to Ryan for an explanation.

"Someone shot her," Ryan said, slowly lowering his axe.

"_**And that someone will pay, in time,"**_ Wicked said from the tree's shadow, Zero looking for the source of the voice.

"Shame," Zero said, squatting down to look at Crystal more closely, "And I know it wasn't anyone fighting. Other than that Ratchet guy, no one here uses a gun. Well, at least not in the forms they're using. To be taken out because of interference." He stood back up, looking back at the shadow. "So, why don't you show yourself? You seem worried for Misora. Why hide?"

"_**And why not?" **_Wicked asked.

"Hmph. I've made up my mind," Zero said, turning around and hopping off the island. "Once I'm done with Link, you're next."

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Link snapped at Zero.

**"You keep away from Oneechan!" **Ryutaros growled as he kept his blaster aimed at the two, his hands shaking.

"Calm down, Ryutaros," Amethyst Cat advised, placing a paw on the blaster and slowly lowing it.

"...Did that pink cat just talk?" Zero asked.

"Depends on if you consider nagging a way of communication," Topaz Tiger snorted, "Now hurry up on this. I wanna see someone lose their head."

Amethyst's eye twitched. Cobalt Eagle could still hear the scream Topaz Tiger gave out before seeing Topaz shoot up, clutching his rear with his front paws, before falling down to the ground.

"I tell ya, I've never done seen a Tiger fly before. I better lay off that there whiskey," Cobalt noted before sighing, "I hate this formation. There' no one to listen to my jokes."

* * *

"Fascinating..." Sasuke noted as he wrote down in another notebook, "Simply fascinating..."

"I don't think experimenting with the Spirit World is a good idea, Sasuke-san," Ruka advised, "The last one who did that nearly died."

"Trust her on this, Sasuke," Sonic X warned, "There's a time when you need to not experiment. And trying to experiment with the Spirit World is one of them. We don't want the Shadow Games to begin again or worse, someone ending up as a Dark Signer."

"Don't remind us," Ruka and Mirajane shuddered, recalling the last Dark Signer that appeared, as Onii-San left once more.

* * *

**_"Tell you what, Zero, if you can beat the one who is continuously reincarnated, then I will fight you myself. Or would you rather we fight now and let Link deal with my fellow Spirits?"_** Wicked inquired.

"Sorry," Zero said, "But I've been waiting two years for another duel. Nothing will get in my way of finishing this."

* * *

"…"

"Uh, Dewloren? …You OK?", Onii-San inquired.

At that point, Dewloren's legs collapsed, placing his palms on the ground, the kimono sleeve on his left arm sagging, and the semi-loose bandages on his right arm drooping on the ground. A bright red substance dripped from his mouth.

"Oh no! Not now!-!" Rokusho Zero yelped, rushing to his master's aid.

"What is it?-!" Arceus gasped. Her sons were also confused.

"Shit… The Spiral Sickness…" Dewloren cursed before coughing more blood.

"Dewwy!" Onii-San gasped.

"…'Dewwy?'" Giratina cocked his head.

"Methinks it's a nickname," Dialga sighed, "Dork."

"Spiral Sickness… when a non-Spiral being is exposed to violently changing or turbulent masses of Spiral Energy, and the victim's body cannot convert enough of it into 'Spirit Proteins', thus building an immunity to the destructive nature of the backlash of constantly fluctuating Spiral Power. In other words… it's like coming down with a Spiral flu of sorts," Wisemon pondered, clearly worried that Dewloren may end up hospitalized beofe he was to be revealed to the DaiRyuuseiDan.

"Rokusho Zero…"

"!-!-! Master?-!"

"…The attaché case… top shelf of the right-hand side… the green fluid for the syringe labeled 'ICE – Spiral'… (Meaning 'In Case of Emergency' – Spiral) 50. Give me a whole vial. Quickly."

Panicking, Rokusho Zero summoned an large suitcase-like box on wheels, unlocked it with a set of hand signs, thus undoing the lock, and all sorts of trays and containment boxes housing all sorts of liquids, leaves, flowers, fruits, vegetables, powders, minerals, and other medical equipment floated out in an orderly fashion, like the shelves of a library, filled with books placed precariously in a specific order.

"What… is all that…?" Arceus inquired.

Wisemon whistled, "Ahhh! Your portable med-lab! If Eggman, Tails, Sasuke and those other smarty-pantses see the wares that case contains, it'd be a field day!"

Rokusho Zero stumbled to find the vein in Deloren's arm to properly inject him – and not puncture a muscle by accident – until Onii-San lightly grabbed Rokusho Zero's hand, took the syringe, and gently administered the medicine.

A painful groan was heard. "Rrrrrrgh, that's the ticket.", Dewloren heaved before attempting to wobbly stand up, Rokusho Zero and Onii-San supporting him to get a chair.

"What is all this stuff…?" Master Hand inquired, hand on his chin, inspecting the various substances.

"You can look, but you can't touch. It's my medical research; I dabble in the medical arts. Potions, powders, food science, natural substances… I'm a jack of all trades."

"So what was in the syringe…?" Giratina asked.

"A natural steroid used to combat the 'Spiral Sickness'. Powder of stardust, Anise Flower, milk of phosphorus, wolfsbane, Deep Blue Orange root, White Phantasma grass, and fish oil. I'm not one for chemicals."

"Interesting… a medical specialist…" Wisemon mused, "Perhaps Mikoto and the others could use someone's help yourself."

"… I don't know this 'Mikoto and the others'… but they sound disappointing."

* * *

At this point Tails, Eggman, Sasuke and Mikoto's (NOTE: Along with anyone else who fits the group) ears perked.

"Huh?" was the collective question from all but Mikoto.

_'Did someone just question my credibility?'_ Mikoto thought with an eye twitch.

* * *

"Sorry about that, Link," Zero said, merging his left blade back with his right, his left hand once more touching the symbol on his chest. "Now, to show you something I've been saving just for you."

He twisted the symbol 180 degrees to the left, his armor becoming like cloth. He soon resembled Protoman's old Muramasa form. His Z Saber even had a sheath to it now. Grabbing the sheath with his left hand, he clipped onto a belt at his side and lowered into a stance, his right hand just resting on the hilt.

"During my time in that space and time chamber, I learned a bit about Battojutsu. **(Side Note: Battojutsu is a sword style in which one generally attacks with the act of drawing one's sword, with multiple cuts after the initial attack. Term is interchangeable with iaijutsu and iaido, similar styles that include the act of removing the blood from the blade after making the attack and placing the sword back in the sheath, all in one move.)** I figured that if there was anyone I should use it against, then it should be a fellow swordsman, such as you."

Zero widened his stance slightly, the atmosphere growing tense. Suddenly, Zero had taken two steps forward, drawing the blade and slicing into Link's body, Link disappearing as his necklace, holding the symbol of the Tri-Force on it, fell down, shattering. The audience released a collective gasp, while Bae tried to get a replay on the attack. Only a few had seen the actual movement, less able to replicate it in their minds as they replayed the scene again in their heads. Zero sheathed the Z Saber and bowed in the direction of Link's necklace before turning back to Wicked, the cloth turning back into his armor, the sheath disappearing as he grabbed the hilt of the Z Saber once more.

* * *

"Ah! That was like when ShinkenGold uses his sword style! So good!" Gai exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Huh. Now you're making me wonder about who this ShinkenGold is," Omega-Xis noted to the Gokaiger.

"Yosh!" Gai exclaimed with a grin, "I'll tell ya all I know about the Shinkenger if you want."

"I just want to know more about ShinkenGold."

"He's not on our world the last time I heard. Rumor has it a pink dragon took him to another reality," Gai explained.

"...Palkia," the majority of the people near the two noted.

"ShinkenGold? Oh, we met him," Ahim recalled, "He was working with alternate versions of Geo-san, Subaru-san, Sonia-chan, and Misora-chan."

"Nani?" Geo and Subaru blinked.

"It's true," Luka noted before pulling a letter out and put it in Rayne's hands, "Here. Forgot to give this to ya. It's from your friends in that Zone."

"You got to meet Umemori Genta!-?" Gai exclaimed before slumping, "Man..."

* * *

_**"Ooh~! Sexy,"**_ Wicked licked her lips,_ **"Oh, boys and girls~!"**_

_"Engage Attack Pattern Cobalt-Sapphire-Topaz!"_ Ranbow Dragon roared, startling Zero when he dropped his camouflage to fire a rainbow-colored beam at Zero.

"Attack!" Cobalt Eagle screeched as he swooped down at the Reploid.

"Time to tangle with the true Jungle King!" Topaz Tiger roared as he and Sapphire Pegasus charged.

* * *

"Ouch. I remember this play," Gwen flinched.

"What's it do?" Sonia asked.

"Rainbow Dragon starts it off by firing his attack. When the opponent dodged or reflects it, Cobalt Eagle swoops down and nails them in the back, letting Sapphire Pegasus slam his hooves into their gut and send them to Topaz Tiger, who finishes it off with a mauling," Gwen recalled, "If that fails, they move to Emerald-Amber-Amethyst, which involves Amethyst Cat jumping onto Emerald Tortoise's back before Amber Mammoth throws him like a spinning puck, letting his emerald spikes and Amethyst's claws nail the opponent before Amber Mammoth runs them over with his feet. Then it's the Ruby-Symphony-Rainbow, but it won't work since Misora is out of commission for now."

**"Oi! Gaki! You better get your head in the match! If they lose, you're gonna need to fight!"** Momotaros barked as he shook his fist at a screen showing the fight.

* * *

"'Cut off the head and the body will die'... huh?" Dewloren muttered to himself, "The 'North Wind and the Sun' Technique; otherwise known as the 'four-pronged closed room', like in chess. Usage of close range, short range, spaced-ranged and backup for a solid checkmate. In other words..."

"Hm. Wicked-san would make a fine chess player; the mindset for a good Red Truth and Mind Magic user," Rokusho Zero added.

"Misora is clearly the King. Without her, her subjects fall like flies. Tiger and Dragon are Rooks. Pegasus and Eagle are probably Knights. Cat and Turtle are Bishops, Carbuncle's a backup Pawn, and that makes Wicked - in this situation - the Queen, the powerful piece on their side of the board. However, that also serve as a double-edge sword. As the grandmasters of old once said, "No piece can take without risk of being taken." Wicked, the Queen, is no exception. Even she she has a weakness. All Zero has to do is exploit it."

"Oh?" Wisemon asked, interested, "And that is...?"

Dewloren smirked evilly, "Come now. What's the fun in my telling you? Besides, you of all people should know what I'm talking about."

"...Ah... So that's what you mean."

_"What? I don't get it,"_ Arceus inquired, making the former two merely shrugged coyly.

"Advantages and disadvantages... work both ways, m'lady," Rokusho Zero admitted, "I don't really understand either."

* * *

"Shit!" Zero bit out.

His left hand grabbed something on his back that was hidden by his hair. He pulled it out to reveal it to be a pistol. He fired it at the beam that Rainbow Dragon had fired, the two energies canceling each other out. At the same time as he had pulled the trigger, he turned to face Cobalt Eagle, his Z Saber fending off the talons, while he put the pistol back in its place, leaving his left hand free to block Sapphire Pegasus's hooves. From there, he pushed against Sapphire Pegasus, knocking the winged horse backwards, slashing his Z Saber at Cobalt Eagle, forcing the creature to back away from the reploid. Topaz Tiger took the opportunity to the leap at Zero's back, trying to force Zero to the ground. Instead, Zero took the weight of Topaz Tiger and used the momentum to roll forward, throwing the tiger off.

_"Attack Pattern: Emerald-Amethyst-Amber!"_ Rainbow dragon roared.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Zero yelped as he saw the tortoise with a pink cat on its back flying at him like a spinning puck. He sidestepped and slapped the tortoise away with his Z Saber, grabbing the symbol on his chest. "Power Form!"

His armor became thicker and heavier, but he seemed to carry it as easily as his normal armor. He raised his Z Saber, bracing his left hand against it to halt Amber Mammoth's path. Zero slid back a bit before finding better purchase, at which point he had completely halted Amber Mammoth, surprising everyone.

* * *

"I can't believe he fended all that off," Gwen gasped.

"That's Zero for you," Ultimate X said. "Max said that Zero's been doing more training for the past week than usual, so it's no surprise. Wait…has anyone seen Max today?"

"Ah…no," Z said. "He wasn't in his room this morning, so I assumed he was already here."

"Yesterday, he did ask me about sealing techniques for chakra," Sasuke said. "Storage scrolls and whatnot."

"And he was at the archives yesterday, asking for books on Zone Energy techniques," Tara piped in.

* * *

"Alright, who's next?" Zero asked as he held Amber Mammoth back with his left hand, brandishing his Z Saber at everyone else.

_"Me,"_ Rainbow Dragon growled before the Crystal Beasts, minus Ruby, glowed and turned into colored lights that entered the dragon.

_**"Ooh...Now you're in trouble,"**_ Wicked smirked.

* * *

"Hmm..." Rokusho Zero noted.

"Something wrong?" Onii-San asked.

"You cannot feel it?" Wisemon asked.

"Feel what?" Nazo pondered.

"The Rainbow Dragon's Mind Energy," Rokusho Zero replied, "Seems those too in-tune with Spiral Energy cannot perceive it."

"Mind Energy? You mean that dragon is giving off Mind Energy?" Onii-San asked.

"Yes. Duel Spirits are merely Mind Energy given life. The stronger the monster, the more powerful the Mind Energy it has. The Ace Monsters of nearly all the Archtypes are made of a tremendous amount of Mind Energy while the Duel Spirit Gods could be compared to _thousands_ of _Zones_ worth of Mind Energy..._each_," Rokusho Zero explained, "However, all Duel Spirits have an instinctual ability that makes their detection near-impossible for those who are not capable of using Mind Energy at its fullest, or even enough to be a beginner at using Mind Energy, unless you are what they call a 'Spirit Caller' or a 'Psychic Duelist.' Those are petty labels, is that correct, Master?"

"Don't look at me. I _may_ be a demigod, but I don't do labels."

"Then how come I can see them when she's not using them?" Onii-San asked.

"Simple: You still have Mind Energy," Rokusho Zero replied, "As long as you have Mind Energy and even used it before, you cannot merely give it up. The only way you could was to Equalize, much like Ryuu has done."

"And he's a freak because of it..." Dewloren muttered, yet only Rokusho Zero and Wisemon being the only two who heard him, making the Medabot look down in shame at what his master said.

"I think not. Have you forgotten what I have revealed to you from _the book_? His Equalization was meant to happen, as the you-know-what decreed," Wisemon noted, "And you forget that the F-word is still a sore subject for your apprentice there, considering his condition."

"Here they go!" Rokusho Zero exclaimed as Rainbow Dragon let out a trembling roar.

* * *

Rainbow Dragon let out a multicolored blast at Zero's feet. The Reploid quickly jumped back as an explosion tore apart the ground upon impact.

* * *

"...She has a powerful monster," J noted.

"Yep," Subaru nodded, "Let's just hope it works out for them."

"Same here. We really need to get Misora out of there," Z gulped as Makoto walked up, "Eh? Makoto-san?"

Makoto merely ignored him. He continued to gaze upon the dragon that continued its blasts of light and might of its tail upon the Maverick Hunter. His sight moved on to look down at Crystal, giving a small, yet near-impossible-to-notice smile at seeing her in pain.

**"Teach him a Climax he won't forget!"** Momotaros roared, wearing a Japanese Seller's outfit with a paper fan and a bullhorn out.

**"Sempai really gets into it when he watches a fight,"** Urataros noted.

**"Even the power the dragon wields is a majestic view,"** Sieg noted.

* * *

_'What the hell? Did it...'_ Zero thought as Rainbow Dragon slammed him through a set of dead trees, _'Is it stronger thanks to those Crystal Beasts?'_

_**"Rainbow Dragon-kun, please stop,"**_ Wicked spoke as the dragon halted its charging blast, _**"I'd like to end him."**_

_"...Very well, Wicked,"_ Rainbow Dragon nodded, a faint blush on his face, before he flew back to the tree and curled around Crystal, Ruby, Ryutaros, and Ryan.

"Why did you stop him? I would have turn the tables!" Zero scowled.

_**"Because I want to..."**_ Wicked began before before her body distorted and transformed into a shadow-version of Zero, **"..._play_ with you."**

* * *

"Oh crud..." Yuck paled.

"What's wrong?" Sari asked.

"You've never seen Wicked when she wants to _play_, have you?" Ace asked.

"Nope," Bumblebee replied.

"Well, watch and learn," Ace sighed.

"May the Original One have mercy upon Zero's soul...For the Wicked God shall grant none," Yuck spoke solemnly, making those not used to the rabbit showing a soft side worried for Zero.

* * *

"Wh...What are you?" Zero demanded.

**"Me? Well, it's quite simple; I am _you_,"** Wicked/Zero smirked.

"Y-You're _me_?-!" Zero blinked before swinging his blade at him, "Urusei!"

Wicked/Zero parried the swing with his own, not budging even an inch from his spot. Zero's eyes widened before feeling Wicked/Zero's foot slam into his chin and send him into what remained of a nearby tree.

**"Those who deny something only prove of its existence,"** Wicked/Zero spoke.

"Why you...Copycat!" Zero declared.

**"Oh? I'm hurt, Me. But..."** Wicked/Zero gave a dark look, **"Not as much as it still hurts for our heart to remember Iris. To still feel her soft figure laying within our arms, the life fading away from her."**

"Shut up!" Zero roared.

**"Aw, what's the matter? Are we still sore over the death of Iris?"** Wicked/Zero sneered.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Zero snapped as he dashed at Wicked/Zero, only for him to get sent flying into the air by his own fist before his own foot knocked him into the ground.

**"I'm not sure about the score. Is it Me: 2 or Me: 0?"** Wicked/Zero pondered.

* * *

"...Master? Please tell me you feel it," Rokusho Zero gulped.

"Yes, Rokusho Zero, I feel it just the same as you. Hard to believe that one of the purest bodies of Mind Energy is working with..._Spirals_," Dewloren spat.

* * *

"Wh-Who the hell are you!-? How do you know of her?-! Tell me!" Zero demanded as he got up, earning only a dark laugh from Wicked/Zero.

**"Who am I? _Who_ am _I_?-! _I_ am _you_, Zero! I am what you refuse! I am your Mind Energy! I am what you despise the most, yet also who you love the most!"** Wicked/Zero cackled, a dark demonic sneer appearing on his face.

"You are not me!" Zero roared as the two began to battle with all of Zero's strikes missing until Wicked/Zero caught the blade in-between his pointer finger and index finger.

**"Oh, but I am us, Zero. I am the darkness and Mind Energy that fester within the bowels of our soul. We couldn't persuade the Mavericks to stop. We couldn't save Colonel. We could not prevent Iris from using her brother's chip and transform into that Maverick!"** Wicked/Zero roared as he slammed a fist into Zero with each declaration, ripping holes in the Maverick Hunter's armor.

* * *

"Oh man...Zero, get out of there!" Axl shouted.

-Come on, Zero!- Model Axl shouted.

-Run away! You can't beat her...him...it...Whatever! Just run!- Mode A pleaded.

"They cannot hear you," X frowned, his fists shaking.

"Wicked...Wicked is doing a trial,"Hub scowled, "They very trial she used on me when I was recovering from DaiRyuuseiKiller's assault on us."

"What's it do?" Axl demanded as he pulled the half-dragon to his face.

"...He'll lose if he doesn't pass," Hub replied, "An eternal slumber. One of which the likes has never been seen before. Wicked will take his very life away, leaving only the body to be in an eternal rest."

"And if he passes?" X asked.

"...It's complicated," Hub sighed, "I don't even know if I passed or not. The mental attacks Wicked uses break you and then fix you so many times that you'll completely forget just _what_ Wicked did, just remember _what_ you accept now. If my powers have gotten stronger or not...I cannot even know. I still feel the same, but Wicked _must_ have done _something_ besides cleansing my mind."

* * *

**"Still now satisfied with us? Then let's up it. We're a weapon. The only woman we've ever loved died a long time ago, because of that fact. If not for us, she would still be alive even now."**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Zero roared as he fired his rarely used buster at Wicked/Zero, only for each shot to not even leave a mark.

**"Never. We cannot silence ourselves. She was somewhat like us. Her brother and we fought. When we killed him, she went insane. We tell ourselves we had no choice, that the fate of millions of people was on the line. But it's never really enough. Before she died, she returned to herself, which made it even worse. I tried to talk her out of it. I tried to subdue her. But she was powerful enough that it was either kill, or be killed. And as always, I'm a weapon that will complete their mission."**

"This is creepy..." Ryan gulped, earning a whimper from Ryutaros with neither being able to leave their sights off the one-sided battle.

**"Now then...What were those last words she said to us? Oh, yes..."** Wicked/Zero smirked sinisterly as his body shifted into a young woman with long hair and a mix of a dress and armor on her.

* * *

"I...Iris..." X paled as he began to shake.

"Holy..." Axl gulped.

-B...But she's dead!- Model A gasped.

-R-Right?- Model Axl whimpered.

* * *

**"Please...stay away from Repliforce..."**

"No..."

**"Let's live together...in a world where only Reploids exist."**

"I-Iris..." Zero struggled, his clenched fists shaking as tears began to appear in his eyes, unable to lower himself from Wicked/Iris's grip on his neck with his legs dangling in the air (GammaTron A/N: How this is possible when Iris is actually _shorter_ than Zero is simple; Wicked made itself taller than the original Iris)

**"Yes...I know, but I wanted to believe that it...I wanted to live in a world where only Reploids exist...with you."**

"Stop this! Stop this right now!" Zero pleaded as he struggled harder while Wicked/Iris changed back to Wicked/Zero.

**"Aw...What's the matter? Are we afraid to accept it? We claim to have accepted her death to DaiRyuuseiKnight...yet that is merely a lie. We still feel the pain, the suffering. Though we are not human, we still love. We can still have our 'heart' broken,"** Wicked/Zero continued.

* * *

"Did the same to me," Hub shuddered, "All my darkest secrets...all my suffering...everything that I wanted to keep at bay sent at me, full force."

**"But...What did Wicked mean when it called Zero a weapon?"** Urataros asked.

"..." X looked away while Axl looked at his feet.

* * *

**"Reploids...Created by humanity, yet possess powers far beyond their own. Mankind's arrogance? No,"** Wicked/Zero continued to speak, keeping Zero dangling by his legs, the Maverick Hunter struggling to get out of the grasp, **"Oh? I see you still try to get out of my grasp. Very well then. Then let's look into the past once more."**

Wicked/Zero's form shifted before another form took place. Wicked now resembled a Colonel with his suit made of armor plating. His chin was metal and pointed while his hands were robotic. On his shoulders were two sapphires and two spikes. Zero's eyes widened.

"Col...nel..." Zero gasped out.

**"Hello again, Zero,"** Wicked/Colonel smirked.

* * *

"Colonel as well?" X pondered.

"Colonel? He doesn't look like the Colonel that I've seen on the news," Haruka noted.

"It must be his NetNavi counterpart," Axl whispered to X, who nodded.

"This is a Reploid named 'Colonel,' Mrs. Hikari," X explained, "He was the...well...Colonel for Repliforce, even when the group turned Maverick. Zero was the one who killed him."

* * *

**"Now what was our final talk? Oh, yes. You terminating me."**

"You were...a Maverick!"

**"Maverick? Maverick!-? _You_ are the Maverick, Zero! It was _your_ virus that caused it all! It was _your_ coming of On-Line that spread the virus! In essence...If you didn't exist, I would have lived. And so would _Iris_."**

"Get out of my head!" Zero screeched.

**"Do you remember my final words? Do you, Maverick!-?"** Wicked/Colonel declared.

"Shut up!" Zero screamed as he ripped Wicked/Colonel's arm off and sliced him in the gut, "Ah! N-No...I...I..."

**"...Impressive Zero! But it's too late!"**

"What!-?"

**"Repliforce has left for the space! Even if I perish, Repliforce lives."**

"...Colonel.

**"... Zero. Tell Iris that her brother died happily! ...Good bye Zero!"**

"Colonel!-!-!" Zero screamed before Wicked/Colonel exploded into a pillar of darkness, reshaping into Wicked/Zero, "Stop this! Please, just stop it!"

**"Oh no...We will not stop it,"** Wicked/Zero sneered before lunging at Zero, **"We will not stop till we are dead!"**

* * *

"Three left..." Hub sighed.

"Hm?"

"Three ghosts remain," Hub replied.

**"What the heck are you talking about?"** Momotaros demanded, **"Oi! I'm talking to you, Ryuu-Yaro!"**

"Look at the screen showing them," Hub explained as he pointed at a screen that showed the Wicked Avatar's card on Crystal's arm, three of its stars glowing, "Those stars mean that three remain before Zero either breaks down and commits seppuku or if he will stand up once more."

"And it subjugated you to it as well?" Lan gulped.

"Big time, Other Bro," Hub shuddered before lowering his scarf, revealing a jagged scar over his neck, "I nearly did that if I didn't remember why I fought and got stronger."

* * *

Wicked/Zero's body began to twist and alter. He appeard as a tall, intimidating humanoid Reploid and being one of the few to not wear a helmet or headpiece of any kind, showing off his bald cranium. His facial features suggested the appearance of a middle-aged man, with a large square chin and small, blue eyes, and a small red jewel embedded in his forehead. His face also featured a pair of scar-like marks run down both eyes, resembling a snake bite.

"S..." Zero paled.

* * *

"Sigma!" Axl, X, Model Axl, and Model A gasped.

"I take it he's a bad guy?" Po asked.

"Bad guy nothing. He's killed so many lives...both Human and Reploid," Axl growled, "He just keeps on reviving!"

"..." X glared at Wicked/Sigma, "Sigma was once an honorable Reploid until he met Zero. When they first met, Zero was a Maverick infected with his own Maverick Virus. However, when Sigma destroyed the jewel on Zero's forehead, the virus was uploaded from Zero and downloaded into Sigma. When we found out, he had already killed hundreds with missiles."

"Deplorable..." Tai Lung seethed, "Though I call the pot 'black' when I am clearly a kettle."  
"True. But you continue to repent for those injustices," X noted, "Sigma does not."

* * *

**"Zero... Who could have imagined that we'd cross paths at the end of the world. The moment your virus entered my system, the seed had been planted. That's when it all began... The destruction of the world!"**

"Sigma!" Zero roared.

He swiped at the larger Maverick, only for Wicked/Sigma to vanish. Zero screamed as his right arm was torn off completely, exposing live wires in his destroyed limb. Wicked/Sigma chuckled as he crushed the destroyed limb.

-And Wicked Avatar, using the form of Sigma, takes off Zero's arm!- Bae spectated -Oh my! This is truly a bad day for Zero, folks!-

"Shut it!" Zero roared as he used his rarely-used buster once more, only for Wicked/Sigma to dodge them all and take the other limb.

**"Face it, Zero! It is because of you that I became this!"** Wicked/Sigma cackled, **"The moment you and I fought all those years ago was the moment you gave me true life! You were the very reason why this is who I am now! By corrupting me with the Maverick Virus stored away within you, you caused the deaths of thousands! Especially the death of Iris!"**

"Shut up!-!-!" Zero roared before Spiral Energy erupted from his destroyed limbs, revealing new ones.

He charged at Wicked/Sigma and delivered a haymaker...only for his limbs to shatter upon impact. His eyes widened as Wicked/Sigma strangled him before slamming him into the ground, ripping off his legs.

**"And now the final one!"** Wicked/Sigma laughed.

"I beg of you, just stop! No more!" Zero screamed as he was engulfed in the Wicked Avatar.

-Oh my! The Wicked Avatar has now engulfed Zero within itself!- Bae gasped -Oh, what will the Maverick Hunter do?-

The Wicked Avatar erroded away, revealing Zero resting in a capsule, wearing his original armor. Standing beside it was an elderly man with a balding head and cane, wearing a lab coat, a purple button shirt, a red tie, and black pants.

* * *

"Dr. Wily!" X gasped.

"I thought he was Scratch and Grounder," Tigress blinked.

"...Oi..." Axl groaned as he facepalmed himself.

"This is Dr. Albert Wily, Zero's creator," X explained with a scowl, "My predecessor had to do battle with him numerous times.

* * *

**"Zero..."**

"Who are you?" Zero grunted as he looked up, _'How? How am I back in my old form?'_

**"****My masterpiece..."**

"But... who are you?" Zero demanded.

**"After him! He is my nemesis. Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life. Now go! Destroy him! That's an order."**

"Huh... ? Wait!"

A sharp ringing sound echoed as Zero started to scream in pain. Wicked/Wily let out a wily laugh as he dissolved and engulfed the Maverick Hunter once more. Zero let out a scream of pure agony as his mind flashed back to Dr. Wily, Sigma, a room full of destroyed Reploids, his own blueprints, and an image of blood covering his hands. The Wicked Avatar receded from a repaired Zero, causing him to collapse, convulsing in pure fear. Wicked Avatar reformed into Zero's likeness.

**"And the final ghost appears,"** Wicked/Zero smirked before his body transformed into what had many of DaiRyuuseiDan recall Vent and Aile when they used Double Megamerge involving Model X and Model Z.

* * *

"How did...?" Axl gawked.

-He looks like Vent and Aile when they Double Megamerge!- the two Biometals of Axl gasped.

"But...But how?" J gawked, "I mean, he shouldn't even have memories of that since it hasn't happened."

"...I think he was given the memories," X noted.

"...We're going to have to hack his head again?" Will asked.

"Possibly," X informed.

"Dang it," Will slumped, "Curse you, Wily."

* * *

**"Zero...? Is that my name? ... ...Ugh, I can't remember..."**

Zero barely looked over at Wicked/Megaman Zero.

**"A friend of ours, Ciel, created a second X when he had to be sealed away to save everyone from the Dark Elf. Do you know what we said to her? 'So, you'll only be happy if X does not exist... I'll take care of that. Just tell me where he is.' We also said 'You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. You did because you thought it would be good for everyone... Please just leave everything to me now.'"**

"..."

**"****So be it... But that's why we are the best partners... I'll do what you want... Rest for a while. I will handle it, you can count on me. I won't stop! When an enemy appears... I'll terminate it..."** Wicked/Zero continued as a large group of Wicked/Mavericks appeared around the two before fading away, **"Show me."**

"?"

**"Show us the Zero we once were! Show us the Zero of justice! Show us the _true_ Zero!"** Wicked/Zero roared.

"...Shut up!" Zero roared as he slammed his fist into Wicked/Zero, "I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!"

His armor glowed before he changed into the same form Wicked/Zero was using. He pulled out the Z-Saber as energy erupted off him, red writing forming upon the blade of energy. Wicked/Zero closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

**"...Pass,"** Wicked/Zero smirked as Zero slashed him in two before changing back, **"Use your past wisely and let your true potential be unleashed...Reploid Zero, Knight of the Truth."**

A black tentacle from both halves impaled Zero, changing him into his Trophy Form. The sirens went off as the screens showed Misora and Lyra's faces on them with the word 'WINNER' on them.

* * *

_'He...He has the Red Truth upon his blade?'_ Dewloren thought.

* * *

"Im...Possible..." Oro gasped out just seconds before turning into a Trophy.

"Tch. Never underestimate me, old man," Scourge sneered as he held the destroyed necklace before he watched the area become engulfed in a dome of light, "Seems the bitch won."

* * *

"Alright, here it is," Max said, producing a vial and handing it to Mikoto. "Here are the notes." He then produced a small notebook, handing it as well to Mikoto. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Well, this is quite fortunate," Mikoto said as he looked at the two items. He flipped the notebook open, taking a look. "The antidote for this will be done in a matter of hours."

"Will she be…?" Subaru gulped. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Max.

"She'll be fine, Subaru," Max said, grinning. "I managed to get most of that substance out before it could spread fast. Just leave the rest to Mikoto." With that, Max walked out of the room. Subaru looked once more at Mikoto, who nodded.

"He is right. At the moment, she's resting, but you may see her," Mikoto said. "_After_ you are sterilized. Hot shower, ten minutes without cold water, ten minutes with warm water, and fresh clothes."

"You really go all out with that, don't you?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I will not let a patient of mine fall ill just because I was lax," Mikoto scowled, "Now get sterilized at once if you wish to visit her."

* * *

"Dai, Julie? Mind if I come in?" Max asked, knocking on Julie's hotel door. When he heard a confirmation, he opened the door and walked in. Julie ran up to him and hugged him, Max laughing as he picked her up easily enough. "Glad to see you, too, Julie!" He set her down and then looked at Dai, his arms wide. "Come on, you know you want to." Dai smiled and walked over to him, hugging him. "So, how have you two been?" Max asked after Dai stepped back. Max grabbed the chair by the desk and swung it around to straddle it, while Dai and Julie rested on the bed.

"We've been…adjusting," Dai said, Julie nodding in agreement.

"So much has changed since the last time I was here, dad," Julie said.

"Well, that's to be expected," Max said, laughing a little. "I hope Ryuuki's been keeping an eye on you two," he added, looking at DaiRyuuseiKnight as he floated between Dai and Julie.

"Damn you, Ultima," DaiRyuuseiKnight sighed. "Damn you." The other occupants of the room laughed. "Anyways, I have indeed kept watch over them, Maxwell, as you asked."

"Good, good," Max said, nodding. He then snapped. "Ah, that's right! Almost forgot the secondary reason for setting up this technique." Dai and Julie looked at each other, confused.

"Wait…you mean, Dialga-sama isn't the one allowing you to stay here?" Julie asked.

"Why would I bother Dialga-dono with something so trivial?" Max asked as a Zone Portal appeared to his left, his left hand digging around. "But, that isn't the point. The point is that you left something behind, Julie, that I thought we had agreed you would keep with you from now on."

"What do you…"

"Ah, here it is," Max said, pulling a silver vest out of the portal. Julie's eyes lit up, ecstatic.

"The armor!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Max once more. "You're the best, dad!" She accepted the vest from him, putting it on.

"Julie, please don't forget it ever again," Max said, a frown on his face, though it was obvious to both Julie and Dai that it was fake.

"I know," Julie said, smiling.

"Now then, there are a couple things I need to tell you three before I leave in an hour. First things first. Ryuuki, don't attempt to kill Ultima while you're here." Max looked at DaiRyuuseiKnight. "As tempting as it is, it won't end well for you. Well, that is to say, it won't result in anything bad, but it will be humiliating. Two. Dai, be careful around Mikoto."

"What?" Dai asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Max said. "Just…appearances are sometimes deceiving."

"Is he an enemy?" Dai asked.

"No, no…least, I don't think he is." Max grabbed his hair, rubbing it. "Gah, I've said too much already! Just…be wary, alright?" He then looked at Julie. "Julie, I'm gonna say it again. Do not forget that armor from now on. Last thing. During the final match of this tournament…I want you two away from this Zone. You can still watch the match, but it's going to be in a different Zone, alright? Ryuuki, you stay here, using Dai's body."

"Why?" Julie and Dai both asked.

"Just…please," Max said, looking at the ground. "Just be anywhere but this Zone on that day." There was a silence after that before Max looked up once more. "Now then, let's all go grab something to eat. I've only got about forty-five minutes left before this technique ends and I want to do a little more catching up." He stood up, smiling once more.

* * *

Zero walked along the halls, trying to avoid the others. His body let out a shudder despite the temperature being at an efficient level to prevent it. That card of Misora's...The Wicked Avatar...Just _what_ was it?

"Tell me, do you feel it?"

Zero looked up from his thoughts. No one was in front of him or to his sides.

"Down here, Zero-san," Zero looked down to see Rokusho Zero, "Hello."

"A...robot?"

"I'm a MedaBot, thank you very much," Rokusho Zero pouted, "I go by Rokusho Zero, or RZ for short."

"Another one with Zero?"

"But of course. Much like how X is a variable in our mathematics, Zero can be seen as the start and end of all things. You feel...more complete than you were before, am I correct?"

"Well...Yes," Zero blinked, "Wait. Just who are you?"

"Like I said. My name is Rokusho Zero. Like you, the Wicked Avatar tested me," Rokusho Zero informed, making Zero's eyes widen, "The reason why you feel complete more than you were before is because the Wicked God unlocked it all. In sense, your Spiral Energy and Mind Energy have fused into one single power. However, those of the Spirals will only sense your Spiral Energy while those of Mind Energy will sense only Mind Energy. You can sense my energy, can you not?"

"Y...Yes," Zero nodded.

"Good. Then we're getting somewhere. Spiral or Mind?"

"...Neither...Yet, at the same time, it's both," Zero frowned.

"That is what I sense from you," Rokusho Zero nodded as he took out a white key, "Come. My Master does not know what I am to do for the Red Truth and Bahamut have written it."

"What?" Zero's eyes widened.

"Hurry now," Rokusho Zero ordered before dragging Zero past a potted plant and to a door with an old lock, "Maxwell-san."

"..." Max poked his head from behind the plant, "How did you know I was there?"

"You already know, Dragon Sword King," Rokusho Zero replied.

"M-Max?" Zero blinked.

Max walked around from behind the plant. "Yo, Zero. Nice job on the trial," Max said, patting the reploid's shoulder.

"You're Max?"

"Ah, right, you and Link were too wrapped up in your duel," Max said, shrugging. "I'm actually Max twenty years from now. Give or take a year, maybe two."

"But, how did you know about that…trial?" Zero asked, confused.

"Twenty years from the future, remember? I know all about Wicked's 'game'. I don't agree with it at all," Max snorted, his arms crossed. "In fact, we've butted heads more than once over it. But, that's neither here nor there. By the way, Rokusho, why haven't you explained Equalization to Zero yet? I think it only fair before you train him."

"Equalization?" Zero cocked his head.

"Well…um, how can I explain this?" Max asked himself, scratching his head. "Usually, J, Will, or Sasuke would pop in and do it, but they're currently…unavailable. Um…well, I guess Rokusho's question earlier is a good starting point." Max was silent for a bit, thinking, before nodding. "Right then. We'll start off with Rokusho's question about what you could sense in him. The fusion of your Spiral Energy and Mind Energy."

"Okay, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, that's Equalization in a nutshell. All of your energies have become one. However, this is not the same kind of mixing that I do with my energies. This is where the levels of the energies become exactly equal and no single energy can exceed the other. This results in what is known as a Core Energy, something that is unique to you. Ah, also, the energies you had before? Can't use 'em anymore. Well," Max said, holding his chin as if in deep thought, "perhaps in certain cases, you can use those energies again. But more often than not, you should just forget about it. It's best to move on to learning how to use whatever your Core Energy is." Max stopped, looking between the two and shrugged again. "Well, that's all I have to say," he said, turning around, waving over his shoulder. "Good luck with training him, Rokusho."

"I thank you then," Rokusho Zero bowed before turning to the door, "Now then, come. You need to master the art of what you and I have."

"But what about Hub?" Zero asked.

"...He Equalized before I could get to him," Rokusho Zero replied after a moment.

Zero's eyes widened. Again with the Equalized stuff that Max just said. What the hell did that mean? Rokusho Zero put his key into the lock and turned it. The door opened to reveal a barren landscape with a cloudy sky, giving the appearance of night during the day. There were a few trees bearing fruits along with a tree that held bottles of milk. Wait...Milk trees? He couldn't process more since Rokusho Zero booted the Reploid into the landscape. He closed the door and the key dissipated into energy that went into the keyhole. It would be hours later Dewloren would shake his head and try to recall what had just happened when he knew he was watching as the Stage changed back and that it was over four hours ago when that happened.

* * *

"Hey, fellas?" Will and X turned around to see ZS standing behind them.

"Oh, ZS," X said. "Didn't know you were here."

"Ha, yeah. Here to watch the tournament," ZS explained. "Uh, listen, I'm not one for beatin' the bush, so I'll just ask straight up. How long have you known that…well, I'm Zero in the future?"

Will and X looked at each other. "…When did you find out?" X asked, turning back to look at ZS.

"Well, I wasn't sure until I saw today's match," ZS said. "But, the first time I began wondering, was when I met you all. More specifically, my first contact with Model A. My…technique learning system activated for some reason. Reacting with some data in Model A, I think. And I saw that last form that Wicked Avatar took on. I saw all of the battles and…defeats, victories, loved ones. I saw it all. And I think that the last time I met with the Zero on your team, I think that our systems somehow…linked. And I ended up transferring those memories to him."

"That might be Wily's doing," X said, looking at Will. "After those upgrades Wily and Tan'ya gave us, it wouldn't surprise me."

"This also saves us the hassle of having to delve into Zero's mind again," Will said, nodding. They both then turned to ZS. "So…what are you gonna do now that you know?" ZS shrugged.

"Continue on with life, I guess," ZS said.

* * *

"It is time to tell you of who will battle tomorrow," Master Hand informed, "The first will be Chu-chan..."

"Okay! I'm raring ta go!" Chu declared as sparks came off her cheeks.

"The second will be Cyber and Meiru..."

"Aw crud..." Chu groaned.

"And Geo Stellar and WarRock..."

"Finally," WarRock said, smiling.

"The Assists will be Gai Ikari..."

"Yosh! I can't wait to do this!"

"...Kamen Rider Kuuga..."

"M-Me?" Yusuke gulped.

"...DaiRyuuseiKnight..."

DaiRyuuseiKnight gave a simple nod. He looked over at Meiru and Cyber and nodded. He would not fail in this battle.

"...Kamen Rider Decade..."

"Again?" Tsukasa pondered.

"...Another late Assistant, Kamen Rider Diend..."

"Diend?" Yusuke blinked.

"Kaito?" Tsukasa frowned before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo," Kaito greeted, "Eat any cucumbers lately?"

"Oi...The thief again..." Tsukasa rolled his eyes, "And I hate cucumbers."

"…Ronan, from the Grand Chase…"

"I shall do my best," Ronan said, bowing.

"…Greymon and Chaud Blaze…"

Chaud merely nodded, while Greymon continued snoring, napping.

"…Snake…"

Snake grunted from his position by the doorway.

"…Sly Cooper once again…"

"Again?" Sly asked, groaning. "I still haven't recovered from the last time."

"…Ah…are you sure this is right?" Master Hand asked. There was a confirmation from Palkia and Master Hand sighed. "Well, this is unexpected. It seems that Zone Watcher Lai Taln has also decided to participate as an Assist."

"Where is Lai?" Blaze whispered to Pyre.

"I do not know, sir," Pyre replied. "But he said that he will be here tomorrow on time."

"Excellent. Then I will see you all at noon tomorrow. Spend the remaining time relaxing," Master Hand informed before he walked out.

**"Seems that we are not fortunate to participate in this,"** Urataros noted.

**"Tch!"** Momotaros seethed as he stomped out.

**"Zzz..."** Kintaros snored.

**"It seems I am fortunate once again,"** Sieg spoke with a humble bow to Haruka, **"Till tomorrow, Hime?"**

"O-Oh my..." Haruka blushed, "H-Hai..."

"Oi! That's our Kaa-chan!" Ryuu and Hub snapped as they bonked Sieg on the head, causing him to squawk, turn twice, and the fall in a regal manner.

"...Uncie Sieg, Onii-chan, and Onii-chan are silly..." Kyohaku giggled to herself.

* * *

**Me: With Misora the winner, Wicked has passed Zero, causing him to start Equalizing. There is also the threat of someone targeting the members of the Tournament. Will they be able to catch the culprit? Wil Chu be able to move on to the next round in order to keep her bet going against Meiru? Find out, next time. Oh, and before I forget...**

* * *

**CODEX: DEWLOREN NEVERMORE  
**

* * *

**Snake: This is Snake.**

**Colonel: ****We received this image from Wisemon. **Snake, do you know who that is? *Shows a headshot profile of Dewloren*  
**Snake: ...Uh... some kind of cosplayer?**  
**Colonel: You're a real comedian, you know that, Snake?**  
**Snake: R-really?**  
**Colonel: Sarcasm, Snake.**  
**Snake: Oh... So, who _is_ this guy?**  
**Colonel: That's the problem, Snake; no one knows. Foxhound, Grey Fox, the Zone Cops, even the Smashers and DaiRyuuseiDan's collective networks... they all come up blank.**  
**Snake: Really now? What about Arceus? Surely she knows.**  
**Otakon: That's the thing, Snake! Arceus and everyone at the top are vehemently denying that this guy exists. But it's clear that they're hiding something. How do you explain their silence from Ryuu acting like a normal person again?**  
**Snake:... Now that you mention it...**  
**Colonel: There's more Snake. It appears he has a vital connection to both Onii-San of DaiRyusueiDan _and_ Mana Albarn of the Absolute Hunters; a dangerous secret that can change the tide of the war in either side's favor.**  
**Snake: What? You mean this guy is THAT important? Huh... perhaps a stakeout is in order.**  
**Colonel: Careful, Snake. There are rumors that those who attempt to catch him off guard, spy on him, or attempt on his life are never seen or heard from again. There's a reason why he's fabled as 'The Phantom Beast of the Icy Mist'.**  
**Snake:... On second thought, I think I should hold off on the investigation... *sigh* And here I thought I'd get some insight on how Onii-San pulls off those ridiculous stunts...**  
**Otakon: Don't we all...**  
**All 3: *sigh***  
**MEANWHILE...**  
**Dewloren: *tiger ears twitching* Huh?**  
**Rokusho Zero: Master?**  
**Dewloren: I... could've sworn I heard something stupid threatening to unfold...**

* * *

**Next time on Cybernetic Blue Blur Battle:**

**Narutaki: Yes. This will be perfect. Decade will finally be destroyed!**

**?: Now die, Meiru Sakurai!**

**Ryuu: You won't hurt my Hime!**

**Dewloren: ...I see, now...It's you, huh?**

**Subete o hakaishi, subete o tsunage**** (Destroy Everything, Connect Everything)**

**Episode 107: The one known as Mangaia.**


	107. SSB: The One Known As Mangaia

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce. Maxforce owns Akuma and I own Mangaia.**

* * *

_White...That was all Dewloren could see. He had managed to unlock the door without setting alarms off and entered Ryuu's mind when this was his result. He looked down and saw his hands were paws. When did he change into his other form? He 'ran' ahead until he spotted Ryuu. Ryuu was gazing upon a mirror ten times his size. Yet the reflection was not his own. It was a cloud of darkness. Dewloren kept away from the mirror, yet he saw himself in the reflection. The shadow shot a hand of darkness out, grabbing his reflection self and saw it being absorbed. The shadow erupted in size until it covered the entire reflective surface. A massive arm erupted out of it and slammed down on the ground beside Ryuu. The reflection revealed its eyes, revealing deep pools of tainted blood. Yet it did not gaze upon Ryuu, but Dewloren. The area suddenly shot away from Dewloren. He gave chase before coming upon a massive wall of masks, each of various shapes and designs. Ryuu floated near the center, surrounded by gold masks and a single deep, venom red with bits of tainted green. The gold masks and the tainted mask fused into one as Ryuu turned to Dewloren._

"_**Le**_**a**v**e,**_** ins**_**e**c**t,**" _Ryuu commanded, his tone filled with the darkest of malice yet the heavenly tone of purest innocence before the masks engulfed him, releasing a blast of light that sent_ Dewloren out a window in the real world, startling the half-dragon awake.  
"...Nani? What was that? That was what?" Ryuu pondered before seeing the door ajar, "...I thought I locked that."

"Close the door..." Lan muttered in his sleep as he threw a pillow at his half-dragon Zone Double.  
Ryuu shuddered as a cold wind blew out of the window. He turned to the window and quickly closed it. He turned to the door and closed it, making sure everything was locked up.  
"Last time I go to sleep with the window open..." the half-dragon muttered before yawning, "Nighty-nighty."

* * *

A figure slipped into the Trophy Creation Room. The room was created by Crazy Hand to design multiple copies of items for the Smash Tournaments of before. The figure soon approached a wall revealing a Temporal Trophy. Below it was the words 'Using for the next fight. Please do not touch it! PS: Bird is the Word.' The glasses glinted on the figure's face.

"Yes. This will be perfect. Decade will finally be destroyed!" the figure laughed as a veil of silver, film-like mist seeped into the Temporal Trophy.

* * *

"Master!" Rokusho Zero called as he ran outside and poked his head into a bush below the window Dewloren was sent out of, "Master, are you in here?"

"...Ouuuuuch," Dewloren muttered nonchalantly,"I've heard of 'tripping and tripping out' but this is ridiculous."

Rokusho Zero continued to look about until he found just where Dewloren landed. It was a trove of flower bushes, many petal littering his cyan hair.

"That does it. The Hikari brat is _so _dead."

Rokusho Zero gulped.

"N-n-n-now M-m-m-master, remember what that doctor said about your anger rising too high..." Rokusho Zero warned, his body littered in thorns from the rose bush he stuck his upper body into while they started to freeze.

"That quack couldn't tell an asshole from a hole in the ground even if it killed him. Besides, if I _don't_ get close enough to Lan Hikari by the time limit's end, who knows _what_ will happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" came a voice.  
Dewloren turned around quickly, hand grabbing the hilt of his sword out of reflex, to see Cheetor, Natsu, Z, ZS, J, Will, Jack, Toriko, Inuyasha and Nene staring at him. Then it dawned on him.  
"Looks like you lost the bet... Anon, Wisemon," Dewloren smirked to himself, "It was bound to happen anyway; your 'army' finding out about me, that is."

"Okay, buddy, you better start talking. What's wrong with Lan?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Master, you forgot he had his name changed legally," Rokusho Zero reminded before turning to the six and waved his hand, "You will fall asleep and forget what you have just seen."  
The six collapsed. Within seconds, sounds of snoring echoed from Cheetor, Jak, Toriko, and Inuyasha.  
"My apologies for using 'The Force,' Master," Rokusho Zero bowed quickly, "I know it was one of the ones you deemed 'impure,' but this was an emergency."

"...You missed one," Dewloren stated blankly, "I highly suggest you put the weapon down before you lose your arm."

"Oho? I knew I smelled a carnivore around here. Since you put these wimps to sleep and sent them to bed, how about a little fun?" Solo asked.  
"I hold no quarter against you..." Dewloren trailed, "...But if it's a good ol' fashioned ass whooping you want for wasting my time, then... so be it."  
Solo smirked, "This'll be too easy."

Dewloren returned the smirk, much to Rokusho Zero's surprise, "Funny you say that."  
Confused, Solo failed to sense the fast-forming ice already encasing his legs. Solo was shocked as his body up to his sternum and shoulders were frozen solid in subzero ice. Solo felt the effects of the temperate chills instantly, causing the Murian to uncharacteristically chatter his teeth lightly, wincing at the sheer cold.  
"I was literally about to say the same thing. Game Over, brohab."

"...Damn...it..." Solo whispered as he passed out, the ice shattering into diamond dust.  
Rokusho Zero was about to proceed to erase Solo's mind when Dewloren stopped him, "Wait. I wish to test this one. Currently, he's the only one in the Manor, excluding Anon and the 'Pious Riot' who knows we're here. Aren't you the least bit interested to see if a rumor spread from an unlikely source?"

"What do you mean, Master?"  
"Think about it. Credibility of gossip comes from the credibility of the source. No one would believe that Cloud boy here was trounced by me unless there was proof. But he seems to be the prideful type; he wouldn't just admit defeat - it would kill the fun of the game. After all... clouds are stubborn forms of nature. Aloof, yet can get very violent. But disperse the clouds, and they're harmless."  
"You want Solo to start a rumor about you?"

"It's interesting to say at the least isn't it? After all, moving them back to their previous positions would be in the ass and and attention-grabber no matter how you look at it, what with people being awake and all. As the great sorcerer Battler Ushiromiya once said, 'turn the chessboard around, know thine enemy and make the problem the answer. All we have to do is leave this area, and the events unfold natrally to my design out of the mortal nature of 'seven individuals, unconscious, awake in the courtyard, in which only one of them - the least approachable of them - remembers last night's events. Question is: will they believe them? And whether or not they do, can they figure out my reason for being here in the first place? That alone is the game. And after that... the story - and the game's next stage - unfolds."

"...Very well, Master," Rokusho Zero bowed, _'I am so dead. So very, very dead.'_

* * *

***The scene appeared to burn away with blue flames, red lightning, and purple ice, revealing an old scroll scrolling down, revealing images of darkness, a white curvy dragon, a black block-like dragon, and a gray half-curve-half-block dragon, the former two circling the last, the image of a shadowed being surrounding them before turning to dark***

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards Smash Manor***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***It faded in to reveal Ryuu, Hub, and Max standing at each other's sides, Max between the twins. All three closed their eyes as Hub and Ryuu took out their SoulDrivers. The trio let out a mute roar as a surge of either white, black, or gray energy flared off them. It changed into a revolving shot as the scenery turned into a coliseum with Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max-bearing his Disciple Form-facing each other. The trio charged and collided, creating an explosion of black lightning, white flames, and gray ice/snow. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BLUR: BATTLE,' blew away the three elements before the three elements swirled at the bottom, becoming the words 'YINYANG CHRONICLES.' The Tao Trio apeared behind the title before flying out in the order of Reshiram, Zekrom, and then Kyurem. The ice dragon covering teh entire screen at his lunge***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reeling in, whose life does it hold?) *It cut to Ryuu walking through the Satellite Stage, his back towards the camera. It faded in to a back head-shot of Ryuu as he turned, turning into SentaiSoul with Rush becoming a metallic pristine white and silver Chinese/Japanese Dragon in the background. It then cut to Hub walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection being that of Kamen Rider Soul and Midnight***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A sakura petal flew past the screen, changing the scene to that of Max looking at the snowflake-shaped tattoo in the palm of his hand. The snowflake tattoo glowed a cool gray. ****Max looked up before Kyurem took over his body once more. He let out a mute roar as the area was engulfed in a blizzard and forcing away the charging Assists and Smashers running at him***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of Meiru and Cyber, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when Cyber's covered Meiru's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as Obelisk landed behind her, transforming into a massive claymore upon impact with the ground. It cut to a medium shot of Link with the Master Sword out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as Samus aimed her blaster at the edge of the screen, firing her Final Smash.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (A****nd look inside your heart.**)

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at Captain Falcon as he unleashed a Falcon Punch, the two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to the Kensei partying with the Imagin with Sharkie, Elehung, and Momotaros clanking their kegs of beer/coffe with each other, Ryutaros skateboarding while playing with his bubble blower with Michelle on her own skateboard, Kintaros having a contest of strength with Bion, and Urataros drinking tea with the rest. It then cut to the twins and Kyohaku being hugged by Cyber, Sonic X, and Haruka***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to Momotaros taking over Geo, Wave Changed with WarRock, and engaging Tribe On to become Flame Saurian SWORD Form. It then cut to him slashing and fighting off Lucario and Lyra Dino before Decade jumped behind Lucario and slid a card into his DecaDriver. It then cut to Chu-Chan being kicked back by Beamer when he was side-tackled by Toriko before the Gourmet Hunter used his Flying Knife to get a slash at Will***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

***It was then Will cried out as his armor took over and became his Granzamboa Mode. He fired an Infinity Big Bang at the screen***

**Urei no MONOCHROME ****Deguchi no nai sora e**(A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)

***It cut to Narutaki, smirking as he held up Tabuu's lamp before cutting to Kuuga transforming into Rising Ultimate and decking Grey in his Beast Drive before Urataros takes over, forcing Grey to A-Trans into Geo and Subaru's Wave Change and uses Tribe-On to become Kaizoku ROD Form***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to Jan ducking under a swipe by Snake and GokaiRed before becoming SuperGekiRed and uses Sūpā Taigā Geki on them and the charging Tenshi Zero and Mewtwo***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It then cut to outside Smash Manor with the two Tabuu fusing into one as the Smashers ran up, Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max at the front with GokaiOh, GekiTohja, GekiFire, GoJyuJin, KaiserKnight, DraKaiser, OoBakurenOh, and SaiDan at the back. The figure the two Tabuu had become unleashed a wave of energy snakes at them***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***The group began to strike down the snakes before Dragon-Kage and Midnight sent the leading trio above and preform a combined kick at the figure. A flash changed the scene to a backing-away view to reveal everyone outside Smash Manor in their normal attire and forms before changing to their stronger forms***

* * *

**Photo 107: The One Known As Mangaia**

* * *

"You failed," Kalar said from the screen of the terminal Akuma was at. Wario was standing guard, looking around nervously for anyone who might be trying to eavesdrop.

"No, I did not," Akuma said. "You said to incapacitate. I did so. My only failure was that I did not account for the distortion the field around the arena caused."

"I thought that you would be incapacitating her _indefinitely_," Kalar said, stressing the last word.

"I did. Although I did not expect that person to show up and remove my unique energy, she will not be able to fight for some time." Kalar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. You didn't fail," Kalar conceded. "But let's move on. I want you to help me out by…helping Geo Stellar in today's fight. I've learned that the Hands have opened a betting pool this year for the matchups. And I've decided to put some money on a few individuals. Let's just say that you'll be my... _insurance policy_ for this. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do," Akuma said, nodding. "That means that the Pikachu and the girl are my targets for today, yes?"

"Of course."

Akuma watched Kalar reach off-screen and the terminal screen went black. He stood up and walked away, Wario running to catch up to him.

* * *

_"Well now, I welcome you all to Day 3 of the tournament,"_ Arceus greeted.

Ryuu and Meiru shared a last kiss before she jumped down to the Stage. Cyber gave her children a last hug and a quick kiss to Sonic X before she did a backflip into the stage. Meiru had gone with a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt while Cyber wore a pair of black silk pants, a red silk Chinese shirt without sleeves, black silk shoes reworked by Sasuke and Will to be just as good as her old running shoes and more durable than boots, and a gold dragon on the sides of her pants. Meiru adjusted her black fingerless gloves as she looked over at Chu, currently tugging on her ear's bow. Geo and WarRock approached the girls.

"Good luck out there," Geo spoke as he offered a hand to Meiru.

"Likewise," Meiru returned the handshake before pulling him into a huddle, "I need your help to get Chu-chan out first."

"...Any reason why?" Geo blinked.

"It's selfish, but I don't want her in my hair," Meiru frowned.

"...Have you tried to change shampoo and conditioner?" WarRock asked.

"It's special shampoo that I can't change," Meiru frowned.

"Well, we'd need to know the Stage first," Geo noted.

_"Oh! It seems that we forgot to mention the Stage,"_ Arceus noted, _"Today's stage is provided by Yen Sid. It is...The Cartoon Wastelands Post-Blot Wars."_

Ryuu and Mickey flinched, making Ryuu's teachers, the Kensei, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, and Sora look at them. Kage whistled innocently as he looked away from them. Away from them, Yen Sid sat beside Dewloren, staring out at the field. Rokusho Zero couldn't help but feel a bit close to the wizard, yet also frightened. Dewloren just ignored the man, keeping his eyes on Meiru.

"It's been a while, old man," Dewloren greeted.

"Likewise, old friend. I see you have one of your 'games' afoot."

"What can I say? A guy's got to find _some_ enjoyment in life. Am I right?"

"How do you think it will play out?" Yen Sid asked slyly, Dewloren returning the facial expression.

"That's what makes it fun."

Yen Sid grinned, "You are still a clever one, aren't you? That's what makes you a promising Mind Sorcerer."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

"Alright, WarRock, ready?" Geo asked. WarRock nodded as he turned into EM energy and wrapped around Geo just as the klaxon sounded.

"Ikuzo, Aibou," Cyber noted.

"We won't lose," Meiru nodded, _'Especially if it ends up with me having to have Chu-chan in my hair without me complaining...'_

* * *

"Looks like I got here in time for a match," came a voice from behind Will, who jumped to the side. Everyone turned around to see Max standing in the doorway, wearing a cloak.

"Max!" J said, walking over to the teen. "Where have you been?"

"Ah, sorry, but I'm not the real Max," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just a Kage Bunshin. Max sent me here to ask Master Hand about some books and scrolls. Oh, he also wanted me to return this to Sasuke." He pulled out a sealing scroll from inside the cloak, walking over to Sasuke, who took it.

"I take it he gave up on it, then," Sasuke said, while the clone smirked.

"No such luck, I'm afraid," the clone said. "That's all the scrolls that you gave him."

"…what?" Sasuke opened the scroll to see that a seal for storage was written on it, as well as a small note in the corner. "'Thanks for the loan,'" Sasuke read, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, the other ninjas equally curious.

"I…I loaned Max more than ten scrolls on various jutsu and sealings," Sasuke explained, "That should have taken him months to read through alone."

"Oh, hope you don't mind, but he also copied them into books and added them to the library at the Sages' house," 'Max' said, watching Sasuke's reaction with some amusement, "That's why I'm just now showing up to return it." He walked over to look out at the arena. "So, what's the match up today?"

"Ah, it's Geo and WarRock, Chu-chan, and Meiru and Cyber," Hub answered.

"Something wrong?" 'Max' asked, "I can feel everyone's stares on me. It's starting to creep me out a little."

"The energy coming off of you is different," Onii-San spoke up, "What's Max doing?"

"Training." Everyone waited, but the silence persisted. "Sorry, but that's all I'm saying, everyone. Instead of wondering what's happening where Max is, you should pay attention to the match. Looks like it's gonna be a good one."

* * *

"_Something wrong, kid?_" WarRock asked.

"It just doesn't feel right, I guess," Geo sighed. "Teaming up on Chu-chan like this, I mean." Geo shook his head. "But I can't think about such things at the moment." He raised his hand into the air, Noise gathering around him. "Noise Change!" The Noise begin to engulf him now, before exploding apart to reveal a new form. His armor now somewhat resembled DaiRyuuseiKnight's armor, but it looked incomplete, as half of the helmet was gone, revealing half of his face and the armor waist down wasn't even there, revealing his shorts. "Damn it, why can't I finish this one?" Geo grumbled as he lost the form. "Ah, well, I guess I can go old school for this. Star Break!" Geo's armor began to glow this time, flames wrapping around his body. When the flame were gone, his armor now resembled a red lion, flames coming off of his shoulders and knees, while his hair had turned a bright red, shimmering like fire. "Leo Kingdom!"

* * *

"Did he just try using Noise Change?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Seems like it," Lyra replied, keeping a camera at her side to record it all.

Suddenly, the lights went out, causing a slight panic.

"The lights…!" Tigress gasped.

"GYAAAH! CAN'T SEEEE!" screamed Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Sieg merely sipped his tea. He snapped a hand and a small pile of glowing white feather illuminated the area around him. Kyohaku awed at the falling feathers before one landed in her hands.

* * *

"What the…?" Onii-San gaped.

Dewloren shrugged, "Oh dear. What a mess."

"…What did you do this time…?" Onii-San inquired, slightly annoyed.

The azure tiger boy wrapped in bandages and kimono pants with a left kimono sleeve gave a cat-like grin, "I have no idea what you mean."

_"You little...! Are you _trying _to be an enemy?"_ Palkia roared.

Dewloren rose a hand to the god, a firm look in his icy eyes, accented by the four scar-like light-blue marks on his face.

"Stop right there. Before you suffer unnecessary wounds, _Lord_ Palkia," Dewloren spoke calmly, yet with the force of a highly-respected emperor, "Last I checked, you all gave me the responsibility to 'fix and nurse Lan...'"

"Ryuu, Master," Rokusho Zero corrected as he showed the legal paper of Ryuu's name change.

"'..._Ryuu _Hikari back to normal health without anyone realizing it.' As such, I had repaired his mind enough to allow cognitive speech and actions, as agreed. Furthermore, in order to have somehow sabotage the lighting system, I had to risk being caught by someone, acknowledging my existence. The only one to know me being here is Solo the Murian, but his anti-social and put-offish attitude distances others from accepting any claim that I'm here without doubts. It's the perfect cover-up."

_"But…"_ Dialga mumbled.

"Perhaps I should reveal my trump card in this petty argument and 'close this case.'"

At that point the atmosphere around the two gods and Dewloren glowed blue. Words formed in Japanese and swirled in whimsical directions, separated by sentences.

(BLUE TRUTH) _**Ronald **__**A. **__**Knox**__**'**__**s **__**Decalogue, **__**Rules **__**of **__**Mystery **__**Number **__**7: **__**'**__**It **__**is **__**impossible **__**for **__**the **__**detective**__**-**__**or **__**the **__**inquisitive **__**character **__**charged **__**with **__**any **__**form **__**of **__**detective-based **__**work, **__**such **__**as **__**the **__**workings **__**on **__**Lan **__**Hikari**__**-**__**to **__**be **__**the **__**culprit **__**of **__**any **__**crime **__**related **__**to **__**the **__**case **__**or **__**the **__**case **__**itself. **__**As **__**such, **__**since **__**I **__**am **__**not **__**a **__**recognizable **__**factor **__**by **__**the **__**majority **__**party**__**– **__**DaiRyuuseiDan**__** –**__**it **__**is **__**forbidden **__**by **__**Truth **__**Magic **__**law **__**to **__**label **__**me **__**as **__**the **__**culprit **__**behind **__**the **__**lights.**_ (END BLUE TRUTH)

The hue disappeared, and Dialga and Palkia started feeling ill.

"I don't feel so hot all of a sudden…" Palkia mumbled.

_"Blue Truth's 'Realism Sting'…" _Arceus noted, boredom evident in her tone,_ "The ability to harness the truth of a situation and weaponize it."_

"What a mischievous boy you are… using such high-level magic it was nothing~. I'm certain that knowing you, you would've exploited the loopholes in Truth Magic," Wisemon mused.

"You're one to talk."

"…Wha?" Wisemon asked as Dewloren smirked.

"Truth Magic is merely the bending of reality to one's whim based on truths that are real and are sound due to the reality of the situation. The more plausible the truth, the more concrete the magic. For example..." Dewloren said as the bluish hue and letters returned.

(BLUE TRUTH) _**Wisemon **__**attempted **__**to **__**prank **__**me **__**by **__**putting **__**rock **__**salt **__**in **__**my **__**tea; **__**a **__**most **__**naughty **__**prank.**_ (END BLUE)

Wisemon's covered face then contorted behind the cloths, his eyes tearing up a bit.

"...Salty..." he whimpered, _'How did he know I put that salt in his tea...?'_

"In other words..." Dewloren continued, "Wisemon just got a literal taste of his own medicine."

'_As __expected __of __my __master__… __An __inspiration __to __his __allies__… __and __pure __terror __to __his __enemies__…_' Rokusho Zero thought.

_"Do you really have to say that?"_ Arceus yawned, making Dewloren glare at him, _"What makes you think that I do not use it? It's second nature to me just as all energies are, except for Core and Ultima. Those two energies would cause me to become mortal and that is not to happen."_

"Then why do you not use it and end this foolishness?"

_"Simple; It is Ryuu, Hub, and Max who will kill Mana Albarn,"_ Arceus replied.

"Wh-What?" Rokusho Zero paled.

"Oh, you remembered my bedtime stories to you when you were in an egg!" Wisemon beamed happily before Dewloren's eyes glowed and he shook his head.

_'Did...Did something just happen?'_ Dewloren thought as the lights came back on with ROB heading over the Hands.

"Eh? What's this?" Crazy Hand pondered, "I'm trapped in the old well? Hang on, me!"

_"What did he say?" _Palkia asked.

"He said 'I'm sorry, a small glitch happened in the light systems when I used the plan. Lucky that it only happened in the stands,'" Rokusho Zero noted.

* * *

"...Hey. Where'd Bro go?" Hub asked, everyone noticing Ryuu was nowhere to be seen.

**"Oh, yes. I forgot that Arceus-sama asked him to handle something today,"** Urataros noted.

"But he promised he wouldn't miss her fight," Sonic X frowned.

**"The guy's not missing anything,"** Momotaros frowned, **"Look!"**

* * *

Ryuu crossed Oathkeeper and Oblivion and fired a blast of Blot into Kage's mouth. The shadow let out a spasm before doubling in size. He waved his arm and fired a blast of Blot onto the ground nearby. It bubbled before turning into a small Blot-made creature. It had mouse ears, four limbs, big yellow eyes, and a big mouth. It blabbered before running off. Ryuu sighed as he looked at the TV Wisemon had given him that would follow Meiru and Cyber. He just had to do this for Pikapika Arceus-sama.

Nearby, Meiru walked along a path. As she looked about, a tear fell. This place was in such poor condition. Is this what Ryuu had seen the time he spent down here in the Wastelands? A newspaper blew by, letting Meiru catch it. The front had a picture of Pete, patting Mickey and Ryuu's backs. The headline read 'Mickey and Lan did it again!' Meiru just read it and noted that it was involving the two, along with GizmoDuck, bringing Oswald back from MickeyJunk Mountain.

"Meiru," a voice said, making the girl scream and slam her fist into the lampost, bending it, "Ah! Meiru-sama, it's us!"

"Oh. Gomen nassai, Geo-san," Mieru bowed.

_"Where's Roll?"_ WarRock asked.

"We got separated in the light," Meiru replied as she looked about, "...It's saddening..."

"Yeah," Geo nodded, "And Ryuu stayed here for a while, too."

It was then a nearby trashcan fell over. The Blot-made creature jumped out of it with five others, all shouting gibberish.

"Spatters!" Geo gasped as he began to fire his buster.

"Potwana! Potwana!" the head Spatter shouted before five others pulled out a fire hose and blasted the two away.

"I...was not expecting that..." Geo grunted as he and Meiru got up.

"And us without any brushes..." Meiru muttered before her hand brushed against something and Kaito put his hand on her shoulder.

"Seems you found me," Kaito noted.

"Oh. You're that new Assist? Daiki Kaito, hai?"

"Got it in one," Kaito smirked before spotting the charging Spatters, "This will be easy."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out an old paintbrush, the tip dripping with Thinner and Paint. He aimed it and a blast of Thinner hit them. The Spatters screamed as they all melted into puddles. He gave it to Meiru while tossing a second one to Geo.

"You better keep those on hand," Kaito noted as he took out his gun and card, sliding the card into his weapon.

**=KAMEN RIDE:=**

"Henshin!" Kaito declared as he aimed it above him and pulled the trigger.

**=DIEND!=**

Three energy bodies, one red, one blue, and one green, appeared and moved about before converging on the man. The figure before them was not that of a human anymore, but that of a Kamen Rider. His jumpsuit was primarily black with cyan on the outside of the legs and body while on the inside of the arms. He had gold bands on his wrists and black ones on his ankles. His torso and shoulders were covered by what resembled a black grating or even slides in a photo reel. His helmet was blue with 10 blue and 2 black 'slides' for the eyes. His mouth was covered by a silver guard. On his belt was a black rectangle with his symbol on it.

* * *

"Another Kamen Rider?" Will blinked as Momotaros screamed.

**"You! I didn't recognize you at first, but now I do! You're the treasure-loving thief Rider! The one who tried to turn me into a DenLiner!"**

"Thief Rider?" Haruka repeated with a gasp.

**"What is that?-! You should have remembered that sooner!"** Urataros complained.

**"If I recall, his name is…Daiyokushin (Great Greed)!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Daiki Kaito," Kyohaku corrected.

* * *

Yusuke rubbed his sore left cheek as Tsukasa just snickered. The two followed behind a fuming Cyber as they walked along a somewhat bright little cul-de-sac. Aside from the poor condition of two of the homes (one being a wire frame of itself), the destroyed fountain, and the sunken boat, it looked rather nice.

"I said I was sorry," Yusuke apologized.

"Don't care, hentai," Cyber fumed.

"But it was an accident!" Yusuke argued, recalling that he accidentally groped the NetNavi/Reincarnated-HedgeFox-before-them's breasts when his Trophy Form fell on her and Tsukasa. Nearby, Ryuu and Kage watched. Ryuu nodded before adding more Blot to Kage, letting him form a large beast of a Blotling. It was taller than an adult male human, roughly Toriko's size times 1.5, and made of Blot. Its grubby hands all had four claws along with its feet. It had three spikes going down the back of its head and it had a massive fanged jaw.

"Slobber, sic," Ryuu ordered as he pointed at the three.

The Slobber nodded before letting out a roar. It jumped down and landed before the three.

"Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

Kuuga and Decade quickly kicked the Blotling away from Cyber before she fired a Roll Blast at it. Kuuga screamed as the Slobber's claws raked his torso armor, melting it a bit.

"Cho Henshin!" Kuuga shouted as he turned into Kuuga Ultimate.

"Oni for Kaijin. Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: HIBIKI!=**

-And Decade turns into Hibiki once more!- Bae commentated -Oh! I can't believe Arceus let this go through! Not only do they have to survive each other, but they also have to survive the Blotlings that Ryuu and Kage create!-

* * *

"You asked her to do it, didn't you?" Dewloren asked.

"A spellcaster never reveals his secrets," Yen-Sid replied.

* * *

Chu gulped as she stayed close to a wall. The musty old library may have been refurbished thanks to Ryuu and Mickey-though she was unaware of that-, but it was still creepy as hell. A cartoon ghost flew out of a wall and grabbed a book nearby, startling Chu. The ghost turned to Chu.

"Yo," the ghost greeted.

"Ahhhhhhh!-!-!-!" Chu screamed before she ran off in a Volt Tackle.

"My-my, how rude?"

"Geoffrey, who was that?"

"Oh, it was just a cute little innocent Pikachu, sweety. Looks like she's gone and got herself lost in here."

"Whoa-no~!"

"I know~"

Chu screamed up ahead as she tripped and went through a Projector Screen.

-...Why were those ghosts there?- Bae commentated.

-Because I thought they were funny- Palkia replied.

-I'll say!- Crazy Hand laughed.

-Back in the Gods Booth!- Bae barked.

-Oh come on!- Crazy Hand whined.

* * *

"That thing was a devil..." Kuuga panted as the Slobber dissolved in the Thinner River.

"It was called a Slobber," Cyber noted, "My husband told me about this place from what he was told by Kage."

"Ih?" Kage poked his head out of a trashcan before Ryuu pulled him back down into it.

"Did someone just say something?" Kuuga asked as he looked about.

"We should get going," Decade noted, "We don't want to fight another of those Slobbers."

As the three walked off, Ryuu peeked out of the trash can. He got out of it with Kage following as a Periguine Falcon, landing on his shoulder. The two went off into another Projector Screen. Ryuu looked about before paling. He was in the one Projector Screen he never wanted to see again. He turned to see the large steamroller driven by two orphan mouse children. Ryuu and Kage hugged each other and screamed as the steamroller headed for them.

* * *

"This isn't his day, is it?" Mantis chuckled as he watched Ryuu and his shadow fleeing from the machine.

"Why would anyone let two children operate a steamroller?-!" Tigress demanded before everyone turned to see Mickey whistling innocently as Donald was entering a frenzy of squawks and quacks.

"I have no comment on that..." Sora sweatdropped.

* * *

"There!" Geo called as he jumped up to a lightpost and activated DaiRyuuseiKnight's Trophy.

"The Knight of the Balance...DaiRyuuseiKnight!" the black, white, gold, and silver knight declared as he landed before the group.

"This is something interesting," Diend noted.

"Okay, so that makes four Assists," Meiru noted as she looked at Diend, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Ronan, "...Snake-san is doing recon?"

"Yep. He'll send us a flare if he spots the others. Red for Cyber and yellow for Chu," WarRock replied when Snake poked his head out of a window of Mickey's 'house' and looked about before he jumped out and landed near the others, tumbling a bit on the landing.

"Your boyfriend's been here," Snake informed as he held up a single piece of brown hair.

"Ryuu-kun?" Meiru blinked.

"But why is he here?" Ronan asked.

"It must be because he has experience here that none of us do," Snake noted before pressing two fingers to his left ear, "Colonel, I need all information you have involving the Cartoon Wastelands."

* * *

Ryuu and Kage panted as they laid on a TV, playing Steamboat Willie. They hated that Projector Screen more than anything else. Ryuu was going to bop Mickey on the noggin for making that cartoon and forgetting about it. That he swore. It was then Ryuu was knocked off by a yellow, screaming blur.

"Chu-chan?" Ryuu blinked.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ghosts..." Chu whimpered before realizing who she was hugging in fear, "Ryuu? What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Ryuu began before blasting Kage with Blot, making five Splatters and an eyeball on two legs, "Spatters and Seer! Sic!"

"Oh come on!" Chu screamed as she ran off while the Spatters and eyeball with legs chased her.

"Phew..."

=That was a close call for him= Bae commentated.

* * *

Nearly everyone in the stands facepalmed at that. Rokusho Zero chuckled to himself, seeing humor in it, as Onii-San's laugh hid it from Dewloren's ears. The tiger man shook his head in disappointment.

"He's crazy," Max chuckled.

"Nissan silly," Kyohaku giggled.

"Tricky, Bro, very tricky," Hub chuckled.

* * *

Chu panted as she stumbled into Oswald's base on the top of the mountain. She had finally lost those Blotlings. She slowly climbed up the stairs and plopped herself on his throne. She was exhausted. She admitted to it. Ever since she evolved, she hadn't been training as much. After the battle, whether she won or not, she'd put more time into training herself. She looked to her left to see a Temporal Trophy. Giving a grin, she held onto it and feel asleep, unaware of a black energy emanating from the Temporal Trophy.

* * *

"I can't believe how much junk there is here!" WarRock exclaimed.

"At least we managed to regroup," Kuuga noted, earning nods from Meiru and Cyber.

"This must be MickeyJunk Mountain," Meiru noted, "Kage-kun told me about this place. Chu-chan might be up near the summit, hiding in Oswald's place."

"There's also that...uh...Cracker Jack's place?" WarRock tried to recall.

"QuakerJack!" Kage barked nearby before Ryuu pulled him back into the gutted Telephone Mickey's foot, covering the entrance with Pain.

"Who said that?" Decade pondered as they looked about.

"This place is weird," Geo noted.

* * *

"This place is weird," Po stated.

"You can blame me for that," Mickey sighed, "It's because I was curious and mischievous and it caused what you see before you."

"Gawrsh. That sounds bad," Goofy noted.

"It was..." Mickey sighed as the screens began to show the group had found Chu and Meiru had just given Cyber a Program Advance.

* * *

"LifeSword!" Cyber shouted.  
"Eep! Temporal Assist!" Chu shouted as she clutched the Trophy, causing a pillar of shadows and smoke to erupt from it.  
The shadows and ebony smoke spread about, covering the entire area. Slowly, massive pillars made of a strange stone and glass, each filled with a glowing sickly-green liquid, rose from the ground. All the while, dark, malicious laughter echoed in the air. A figure stood before Cyber, Meiru, Geo, and WarRock, his back facing the Kamen Riders. It was Ryuu, but his body covered in black and tainted-scarlet robes. In his left hand was a large staff ending with a silver blade and a silver hammer. His eyes were a solid red, glowing with malice. He was also a decent three feet taller than Ryuu. His mere presence was causing nearly all to pass out. The darkness...the pure _malice_ of it. It...It was actually suffocating not just the ones in the arena, but everyone in the stands as well.

* * *

"This is bad..." Shafu noted.

"Is that...Ryuu?" Ran gasped.  
"Iie! Zowanzowan..." Jan gulped.  
"Scary..." Gai gulped as he hugged Luka, only to be pushed off by her and on his back on the floor.  
"This feels like when we fought you," Monkey noted as he looked at Tai Lung.  
"This is actually worse than that," Tai Lung gulped, his body shaking in his armor.

* * *

"Holy...W-Who is that?" Onii-San gulped.

"Is it not Ryuu?" Rokusho Zero asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Dewloren muttered, "This seems oddly familiar... but why?"

"Maybe it was due to you making that little incident a few years back?" Yensid reminded before Rokusho Zero paled.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m..." Rokusho Zero stammered.  
"What's wrong?" Nazo asked.

* * *

'Ryuu' looked up at Dewloren. His eyes seemed to be avoiding all others and even everything but Dewloren's soul.

"Well, well. Hello, Dewloren," 'Ryuu' greeted, his dark voice sending a wave of near-death shivers through everyone, "I thought I already consumed you as thanks for releasing me."

* * *

"C-c-c-c-c-c..." Rokusho Zero choked out before pointing at Dewloren, "G-g-g-g-g-g-g..."

"Rhoast!" Nazo yelped as he jumped into Rokusho Zero's arms, both staring at Dewloren in fear.

"And you are... who, exactly?" Dewloren said, deadpan, Rokusho Zero and Nazo were shocked how Dewloren showed virtually no emotion.

* * *

"Heh. Seems he has not awoken me yet," 'Adult Ryuu' chuckled before spotting Meiru, "Ah...One of the Death Arcana."

"R-Ryuu?" Cyber pondered.  
"No...You're not Ryuu-kun!" Meiru scowled, causing 'Adult Ryuu' to laugh.  
"Ah...How smart. Seems your bond with him allows you to spot him with ease," 'Adult Ryuu' noted as he fingered a necklace, depicting a strange mask, before looking at Chu, "This allows me to stay here, correct?"  
"Um...Yes?" Chu gulped.

"Good."

With that, 'Adult Ryuu' tossed the necklace off. It was about to hit the ground when a tendril of smoke, taking on the shape of a glowing red claw shot out of 'Adult Ryuu's' outstretched hand. It snatched the necklace before shooting into 'Adult Ryuu.'  
=Th...Those of you still awake...What you just say was something that should not have been possible. He has absorbed the Medallion that allows a Temporal Assist to stay with us in the present= Bae gulped over the speakers.

* * *

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i..." Rokusho Zero whimpered before jumping into Onii-San's arms, shaking like he stood during a 10 on the Richter Scale earthquake.

"What is with you?" Onii-San demanded as he tried to drop the MedaBot, only for him to stay attached.  
"Hmm...Dewloren, I have not seen your apprentice act akin to this since you made..." Yensid began to recall.

Yensid never finished that statement as a blade's tip was at the elder's throat level from Dewloren's outstretched sword, an expression on his face so dark, the blackest abyss could've been jealous.

"For a 'master magician', you certainly make novice mistakes. My past is off limits to each and every one of you. _Got it_?"

"As my master once said; 'There are no mistakes,'" Yensid replied as his left pinky twitched, causing Dewloren's sword to shoot out of his hand and enter its sheath, "Now pay attention. What you see before you is something that you will eventually cause, should you try and unequalize young Ryuu."

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t..." Rokusho Zero stammered.

"Putting words in other people's mouths is unlike you, Yen Sid; I never said anything of the sort, yet it had once crossed my mind. You _know_ what happens to someone who attempts screwing around with forbidden Mind magic in effect; trust me - dying isn't on my 'to do' list, old man. Hence, reversing my little gift for the draconic dunce isn't exactly a priority of mine. So cool your jets before that beard of yours overheats.", Dewloren seethed coyly, clearly not in a good mood.

It was common knowledge to the Spiral and Mind Races' higher ups that Dewloren and Yen Sid were not exactly eye-to-eye on many things. Wisemon shuddered at the mere thought of the damage the two could pull off if they fought.

"Actually, he is a bit more than just dragon, Dewloren," Yensid frowned, "In truth, you could consider him kin."

"Ha!" Onii-San smirked before his sight was lost, "RZ...Get your body off my face!"  
"What is with him?" Nazo, sitting beside Dewloren and away from the two Stooges.  
"T-t-t-t-t-t..."

"Rokusho Zero, for the love of God, collect yourself; you're setting a bad example.", Dewloren sighed.

"You want me to calm down when we are seeing something that makes Nyx herself look like a mere amoeba in terms of fright?" Rokusho Zero suddenly snapped, startling all but Yensid, "You know NOT who that is nor WHAT that is! Master, for the love of the Truth, open that damned mind you have kept closed away from all but Mind Energy!"  
"Do you?" Nazo asked.  
"I should! He is why I am this! He is why I awake each night, screaming bloody murder upon the top of every hour! He is what you do not understand! What all of you cannot comprehend!" Rokusho Zero continued, "He is the one who ended my life of two ago and just one ago!"

In not even the blink of an eye, Dewloren slapped Rokusho Zero across the cheek, much to everyone's shock.

"Have I taught you nothing, Rokusho Zero?" Dewloren asked, his voice sounding frozen over, the human Byakko in a half-kimono and bandages clearly not happy with Rokusho Zero's outburst. "To lose one's composure can mean certain death at a time like this. It matters not if one is a Spiral or Mind denizen; to lose sight of one's ego and state of mind for even an instant can make or break all the difference in the world. I know full well of your episodic problem, but to not face your fears head on will slowly come back to haunt you in the end."

"Master..." Rokusho Zero gasped, his fingers tracing along the ever-so-slight dent on his mouth guard, knowing full well that Dewloren intentionally struck the Medabot with a 'love tap' compared to his renowned strength.

Dewloren sighed again. "I know you're all hiding something from me; there's no point in hiding how that... 'thing'... is connected to Lan Xavier Hikari..."

"Ryuu Hikari," everyone corrected as one.

"...So I'll ask you only once: is that thing or is that thing not his Shadow? If it is, we got a serious problem brewing."

"Why's that?", asked Wisemon, making Dewloren looked sternly at the man, as if silently chiding him for his ignorance, before Wisemon's eyes widened, "A Shadow is a person's innermost feelings being rejected and gone berserk... don't tell me that Ryuu's Shadow is...!"

Dewloren grimaced. "This sucks on ice," he growled, a hint of a tiger's vocal grumble in his voice.

* * *

"Teridax!-!-!" DaiRyuuseiKnight roared, startling the others.

"He never shouts," WarRock gawked.

"Who's Teridax?" Decade asked.

"The one who killed Ryuu Hikari and absorbed the lives and powers of seventy-five percent of the Mind Zones and the Spiral Zones just minutes before the Nevermore happened," DaiRyuuseiKnight growled.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't you, Nevermore-Albarn," 'Ryuu' chuckled.

"Nevermore-Albarn?" Meiru repeated.

"He never told you?" Teridax chuckled, "He's..."

"Enough!" DaiRyuuseiKnight growled as he bared his ZekromLaserSword at him, "Teridax, Kami has erred in your creation. Makuta...Return that life to God!"

With that, DaiRyuuseiKnight charged at Teridax. Teridax smirked as he jumped over the slash before turning into a black shadow. It flew around Meiru before going over to Chu before hanging back to Teridax. Teridax held up a pink pokeball with a heart on the pink half.

"Return," Teridax scowled as he returned Chu into the ball.

-Oh...This is terrible! Though Chu is in her Pokeball, the rules state that in the event that a Pokemon that is a Smasher in put into a Pokeball but not removed from the Stage, that Pokemon still counts as a participant- Bae informed.

"Son of a..." WarRock, Decade, and Diend began before Teridax swung his arm and vanished in an eruption of black flames.

"Master..." Dewloren looked down at Rokusho Zero, a deep glare in the 'eyes' of the Medabot, "If I was truly letting my emotions be in control, I would have killed you the moment I met you."  
_'Yikes...That will not end well,'_ Onii-San thought before Dewloren grunted in pain.  
"Strike me again upon this day, Dewloren Nevermore, and I will use my Bankai upon you," Rokusho Zero threatened, his voice an eerie calm and neutral tone while the 'face' of his Head Part was giving a gentle glow, "Now _sit down until this is over, Dewloren Nevermore_!"  
Dewloren grunted as he struggled to stay standing. It was barely a half-second later that he was sitting down.  
"I care not for what you have to say today," Rokusho Zero continued, "I care nothing else but for that beast to be gone from us all."  
"What do you mean? What is wrong with him?" Onii-San asked.  
"Did you not hear what the knight shouted in rage earlier? He is...the Makuta," Rokusho Zero replied as Dewloren was unable to break out of his sitting.  
"I must say, I am impressed," Yensid admitted, making Dewloren and Onii-San to look at the old wizard in shock.  
"You're never impressed!" Onii-San exclaimed.  
"It's only happened twice. Now and when my first project was fixed by a half-breed, a mouse, and a lucky rabbit," Yensid replied, "I know not where you truly are from, but I accept your defending of young Kage."  
"I thank you, Yensid," Rokusho Zero bowed before walking away, "I cannot stay near you at the moment, Master. For what you have just said about Kage is blasphemy. He is not Ryuu's darkness, but a life Ryuu gave his powers up to save."  
"How far must you leave before your command wears off?"  
"Are we in a Pocket Zone?"  
"No," Master Hand replied.  
"Then about two miles," Rokusho Zero replied.  
"Rokusho! Get back here!" Dewloren growled.  
"It is Rokusho _Zero!"_ the Medabot replied before leaving.  
"...Is he playing with us?" Nazo asked.  
"If I was, I would have gave him a light tap again," Dewloren scowled.  
"It shows that, at times, _you_ are the fool," Yensid smirked.  
Onii-San and Nazo just watched as Dewloren glared at the calm, expressionless wizard. The majority thought for them, minus Dewloren and Yensid, was simple: what is the Makuta and why did it look like Ryuu? With Rokusho Zero, he gave a shudder as he walked away from a pile of dust, originally a wall of Smash Manor.  
"Mata Nui...Bahamut...Truth...Why did you do this to me? Why did you have to curse me so?" Rokusho Zero sniffled as he stared at a mirror nearby, a taller image standing in it for an instant before going back to his own reflection.

* * *

The next thing Yensid knew was a swift punch made of Mind Energy to his gut. Dewloren's expression seethed his boiling rage, his ice-blue eyes were that of an enraged tiger, ready to tear all who stand it its way to ribbons. Keeling over, Yensid mentally cursed himself for forgetting that although Dewloren was renowned in the Mind Realm for his calm demeanor and cool attitude, his unbridled fury and monstrous martial arts strength was legendary. Clutching his gut, he chuckled darkly to himself.

"As always, my boy, your punches, which can shatter a Zone's boundaries in a heartbeat, are as strong as ever. Had you gone full force, I would most certainly be dead, without a doubt," Yen-Sid coughed.

Dewloren's face was still dark-looking, the eyes lamp-shaded by his bangs, his scowl enough to make Wisemon's and Arceus's blood run cold.

"…I can live with how DaiRyuuseiDan rolls. I can deal with how Anon over there committed high treason against the forces of nature. I can deal with the Zone Cops and Zone Watchers's inadequacy at doing their job or how Mana is slowly gaining the upper hand. I can even deal with DaiRyuuseiDan's collective _bullshit_. But when you question all that I done for your sorry ingrates – even my own allies, pupils, co-workers or otherwise -…it doesn't matter if you're immortal. _I will destroy you so thoroughly, you'll think Hell is paradise! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU ARROGANT, UNGRATEFUL SACKS OF MICROBIAL SHIT?"_ Dewloren bellowed so loudly, it echoed across the stadium.

* * *

"…What was that…?" Po asked, almost afraid to find out the source of that ungodly roared.

"No clue," Max replied, somehow not even shaking from the power leaking out of Teridax being in the Stage.

"I believe it was a scream from some misguided figure here," Shafu replied.

"Most likely one to believe that Mind Energy is unbeatable," Bat Li rolled his eyes.

"Most likely not," Shafu frowned, "You know that you lost to Yensid twenty times...in an hour."

"Eh?" Jan blinked.

"We are not at our master's level, Bat Li, nor are those of Mind Energy right or wrong. What we do with the energies we have is what matters. Is that not true, Shifu?" Shafu asked, earning a nod from Shifu.

"But of course," Shifu agreed.

* * *

"That had to hurt," Onii-San noted, earning a look from Yen-Sid.

"Yes, but this will hurt much more," Yen-Sin replied.

He snapped his thumb and pinkie. A bronze washing pan landed on Dewloren's head. Dewloren hissed a bit as blood trickled down the right half of his face.

"Never seen him bleed from that before," Onii-San noted.

"I enriched it with a bit of Spiral Energy on the bottom, made a bit of a drill to it. The rest is the purest form of Mind Energy," Yen-Sid replied, "You know that overexposure to Spiral Energy is detrimental to him."

"I hate you so very much..." Dewloren muttered.

* * *

The figure on the stadium floor smirked, glancing toward the direction of Dewloren's scream from the window of the attic. He rolled the minimized Pokeball in his left hand.

"Looks like _someone's_ pushed _him_ off the deep end. Perfect," Teridax smirked before looking at the Thinner in the room, twelve smaller versions of the pillars outside around it, "The Earth shudders, my Brother. The Spiral Nemesis has begun to dissipate. Again, the Prophecies of Bahamut and the Matoran oppose my will. Must I release those who must never see the light of day?"

With that, Teridax raised a hand. The tips began to glow a tainted red before he jabbed it into his chest, directly over his heart.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Onii-San paled.

"No...he couldn't be splitting his soul, could he?" Dewloren gasped softly before the screens showed him stab another hand beside the first.

"No," Yen-Sid, Nazo, and Onii-San turned to see Rokusho Zero walk up, his head still glowing, "What you see before you is something that makes everything you believe in along with all the Familiars _and_ the Arcana_ and_ Nyx herself all rolled up into one seem akin to a molecule of wind striking the entirety of Existence and Non-Existence as they go into a combined supernova, Master."

"That's impossible," Dewloren stated.

"I defeated you with something not of Mind Energy when you wished to test me the first time we met, Master," Rokusho Zero 'smirked' at the tiger-esq master of his before a red energy barrier appeared over him alone, bouncing off multiple Mind Energy fists sent at him, "You forget that even your Bankai could not breach this barrier."

Onii-San let out a long whistle at that. Yen-Sid had told him about Dewloren's Bankai. It's release killed all around him, frozen down to their soul. If that barrier could withstand that, then what kind of energy was Rokusho Zero using before learning Mind Energy.

"Now pay attention to the power that makes Mind Energy pathetic; Core Energy," Rokusho Zero ordered, keeping his barrier up.

* * *

Teridax pulled his hands out of his chest. Squirming within his grasps were two snake-like creatures. They let loose a roar, their jaws splitting in two as their tongues flailed.

"I must preserve my Brother's end..." Teridax spoke as he put them down before repeating the process five more times, "Their Unity can be Poisoned. Their Duty will be Broken. Their Destiny I must Shatter."

The twelve 'serpents' slithered on their insect-like limbs into the Thinner. The Thinner pulsed before it transformed into a glowing white liquid. The twelve slithered into the pillars surrounding it. The creatures hissed and screeched as their bodies began to mutate. All twelve had the same structure. the heads and bodies of their forms were primarily robotic with bits of organic visible. Their robotic limbs were long with five claws replacing the fingers and thumbs of their human-like robotic hands. Each one slowly ripped out of the pillars, their heads opening up in three directions to reveal the heads of the serpent-like creatures, screeching in a deeper tone.

"Go, my sons, use the shadows, and keep my Brother...asleep," Teridax ordered.

* * *

=Ryuu, it's Arceus=

"Zowanzowan..." Ryuu whimpered into the necklace resembling a Blue eyes White Dragon on his neck.

=I know, Ryuu, I know. Access Granted. I repeat; Access Granted=

"Yosha!" Ryuu cheered, "Ikuze, Kage!"

"Ih!" Ryuu's shadow nodded before he turned into a pair of dragon wings attached to Ryuu's back before he flew down to the group and hugged Meriu.

"Ryuu-kun!" Meiru gasped as she hugged the half-dragon.

"Glad to see it's actually you," Geo noted before looking at DaiRyuuseiKnight, slamming a fist into the wall of the Ice Cream Parlor, "Why did that happen to Ryuu, DaiRyuuseiKnight?"

=I wasn't born when it happened= Dai noted from the RuuseiCellular =Moments after Nyx was unleashed and Spiral Nemesis happened, something took control of Uncle Ryuu, devouring his soul. It was a being known as 'Teridax.' In just one fell swoop, it devoured Dewloren Nevermore, all the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders, and nearly everyone in the fight against the Absolute Hunters and Nyx. He even absorbed all but Mana Albarn since the bastard escaped before it could happen to him=

"I made it my mission to kill him," DaiRyuuseiKnight continued, "Dai included herself once she learned of it. We need to find him before he unleashed the Visorak and Rahkshi."

"The what now?" Yusuke gulped.

"Creatures of darkness. The Visorak will, once they ensnare you within their webs, inject you with a strange creation resulting in a freakish transformation into...into something else," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "The Rahkshi are his sons, created from his essence with over 42 powers, one each."

"Well that'll be easy," Tsukasa smirked.

"But Teridax has all their powers and the ones he's absorbed, such as your powers, Kamen Riders," DaiRyuuseiKnight continued, making Yusuke and Gai gulp, "Currently, he has almost no equal."

"I'm terrified right now," Cyber admitted, "It feels like that day my old life ended. I feel as if someone is going to die today."

"There will be a chance," DaiRyuuseiKnight agreed.

"We're supposed to say the opposite of that," Kaito noted.

"I'm not going to lie. Who we face knows all we know and more," DaiRyuuseiKnight stated, "Do you know why I was able to fight off those members of the Absolute Hunters? It's because I took what I was taught to heart."

=Seconded= Dai added =He uses all the energies in the world, blended perfectly to defend the weakness of another energy and amplify the strength of the one with a weakness=

"...What?" Ryuu tilted his head with Kage.

=...Wow. Uncle Ryuu, you're an idiot=

"Oi!"

"Enough. They're here," DaiRyuuseiKnight scowled beneath his mask as he turned to a green mist seeping into the area.

Thunder rumbled across the area and the skies darkened with clouds.

* * *

"Do you think they'll remember what we taught them?" Monkey whispered as he pointed at Meiru and Cyber on the screen.

"Mostly likely, they will," Tigress replied

"And if not?" Viper pondered.

"They still got the BattleChips, DoubleSoul, Chaos Energy, Caliwave..." Tai Lung counted.

"We get it," the Furious Five stated in unison as Sonic X kept muttering prayers under his breath for his wife's protection.

"You pray any harder and I think Arceus will be getting annoyed," Po chuckled.

"I'm praying to Chaos to keep her safe, not Arceus," Sonic X frowned before resuming his prayers.

* * *

"What are we fighting?" Caliwave gulped as Cyber and Meiru engaged Full Synchro.

"Kage, sharpen," Ryuu spoke.

"Ih!" Kage saluted before covered Oathkeeper and Oblivion with himself, sharpening them.

From the mist, the sounds of stones breaking echoed. A single member of the twelve approached them. Its armor was a bronzed-brown color with bits of rust visible. The spines on its back were curved a bit and sharp. Its staff's ends had silver tridents with the tips flatted into chisel-like shapes. As it took each step, the ground below it began to crack and break up.

* * *

"Rahkshi Panrahk," Julie gulped as she paled a bit.

"Julie..." Max began.

"Dad...You were killed by this one a day before Dai-chan and I went back to this time," Julie admitted, shaking a bit, making Max's eyes widen.

_'Just what are these things?'_ Max pondered.

* * *

Panrahk's face split open and let out a screech. The Rahkshi raised its staff into the air before ramming it into the ground. The ground rumbled as energy began to course into the staff.

"Move!= DaiRyuuseiKnight and Dai screamed.

The tip of the staff erupted with the energy before it shot into the air and through the clouds. The group barely jumped/ran out of the way as the energy shot down in a bolt of white lightning. Those not used to a Rahkshi looked over at where they were and Gai and Yusuke nearly fainted. The spot they were once on had been completely destroyed, showing the Thinner Pumps below Mean Street. DaiRyuuseiKnight turned to Panrahk and open fired with his ReshiramLaser. The Rahkshi nimbly jumped and dodged around the shots when the knight slammed his hands onto the ground. It began to spark with bronze energy before a stone fist rammed into the Panrahk's face.

"Ground Ultima mixed with Spiral Ultima and Mind Ultima," DaiRyuuseiKnight explained, "Hurry!"

"Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE/DIEND=**

"Greymon! Protoman, Shinka! MailBirdramon! Deckerdramon! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"DeckerGreymon!"

"GokaiChange!"

**=GOOOOKAIGER!=**

Three silver symbols, resembling 'X,' 'V,' and an anchor shot out of his GokaiCellular. They came back down in that order, changing him into a silver version of the Gokaiger outfit with the pirate captain-themed helmet replaced with a black bandana-wearing buccaneer-themed helmet with an orange visor. In his left hand was a black spear with a gold and cyan trident.

"Gooookai...Silver!" the Sentai declared with a pose.

GokaiSilver changed his weapon into its Blaster Mode and open fired with Diend, nailing the dazed Rahkshi in the face. The Rahkshi roared at them before it blocked the sword swipe of Cyber in MetaKnight-Soul. Cyber and Meiru scowled before blurring once more. The Rahkshi swiped before being punched by Kuuga in mid-swing.

"Nailed him!" Cyber smirked as Caliwave cut through its spines.

Panrahk screamed in pain before jumping away from them. It stomped the ground before letting out a higher screech. The mist erupted as a green Rahkshi and a red Rahkshi flew into the area , the bottoms of their outstretched feet pressed together. They separated their feet and landed on their feet. The staff of the red Rahkshi was shaped like a cone with a silver 'flame' emerging from the ends. The ends of the green Rahkshi's staff were shaped like three green spikes.

"More of them?" Meiru groaned.

"The green Rahkshi is Lerahk, the Poison Rahkshi. Don't let its staff graze you. You'll become a berserker and attack only your allies," DaiRyuuseiKnight ordered before Ryuu began to whimper as he looked at the red Rahkshi, "That is the Rahkshi of Fear, Turahk. Its staff causes fear ranging from just a slight shiver to sheer pantophobia."

"Huh...Reminds me of Tantor," Ryuu recalled.

"Well let's kick their asses," WarRock smirked.

DeckerGreymon roared as he unleashed a barrage of lasers from his body at the Rahkshi. The trio began to jump out of each attack's path with ease. Turahk's staff began to glow before he fired a red energy at DeckerGreymon and Chaud. The two began to scream as they collapsed, shaking in pure terror.

"We're going to need some help, then," Diend frowned, "Maybe those who love fear?"

**=KAMEN RIDE: CHALICE=**

**=KAMEN RIDE: OUJA=**

Before him stood two Riders. The one to his left was a solid black with silver details. On his torso and his mask were red hearts. His belt, silver with a red heart, had a scanner going down the middle. The Rider on his right was in a black jumpsuit. The silver and purple armor over it resembled that of a cobra with his face covered by a silver grill-like mask. In his left hand was a silver staff ending with a purple cobra. A nearby mirror rippled before a purple and gray cobra twice the purple Rider's size slithered out of it. Its scales were made of purple and black metal while it had gold spikes on the flat, wide part of its body connecting to the head. Diend snapped his free hand's fingers and the two Riders and serpent charged at the Rahkshi of Fear. Panrahk roared as he swung at Cyber before she flew over it. Decade quickly pulled out a card and put it into his DecaDriver.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE=**

Ten cards displaying the gold image of Decade's symbol formed before him and Rashkshi. Decade pulled out his RideBooker and converted it into Gun Mode. Dcade pulled the trigger and fired a concentrated beam at Panrahk. As it went through the cards, the intensity and power of the beam increased. Just before it emerged from the final card, a black Rahkshi landed and took the blast. Decade's eyes widened as his finisher was absorbed by the staff and body of the techno-organic beast. The staff's ends resembled the pincers of a wrench. As it absorbed the energy, it suddenly began to play its staff like a guitar.

* * *

"Vorahk, Rahkshi of Hunger," Julie frowned, "The worst kind to face is you use energy-based attacks. It absorbs energy either from a distance or close contract, growing stronger as it does."

"Anyone beat it before?"

"Only be caging it and then shooting it in the head with a gun," Julie replied, "Though...No one knows why it can use its staff as a guitar when its stealing energy."

* * *

"Huh...I wonder if we could make some of those...Vorahk?" Onii-San pondered.

"That is what she said," Nazo confirmed before Rokusho Zero leveled a glare with Onii-San.

"You do that and I'll make you castrate yourself," Rokusho Zero threatened, "At best, you'd only get the body. The true power lies within the Kraata inside. And from the looks of it, its at Level 6."

"There are _levels_ to that thing?" Nazo asked.

"Seven, with the seventh being extremely rare. It turns their bodies a deep purple and lets them mutate you into...something else," Rokusho Zero explained before shuddering, "It's why I look like this. Never let a Kraata become a Shadow Leech. Never let the Kraata turn Shadow Leech."

* * *

Vorahk finished his playing at the exact moment the finisher was completely absorbed. The Rahkshi let out a hissing chuckle before jumping over the swipe Cyber sent at it. DaiRyuuseiKnight blurred before the four Rahkshi were knocked into the buildings. Lerahk roared as it lunged at the knight.

"Why did that Temporal Assist Trophy bring you here, cursed Rahkshi?" DaiRyuuseiKnight scowled as he engaged his ZekromLaserSword, "Spacial-Temporal Slash!"

Lerahk screeched as it was struck in the gut and sent backwards. Ryuu was about to charge when his ears twitched.

"Nani?" Ryuu turned slowly behind him to see a swarm of flame-engulfed wasps flying at them, "Ah! Bugs!"

"Bugs?" Meiru pondered as Cyber turned to look at the swarm heading towards them, "Is this..."

"It has no name, but it is the Rahkshi of Insect Control," DaiRyuuseiKnight replied before attaching his EnergyCellular to his ReshiramLaser, "The all engulfing power of the Tao Trio...Blue Flame!"

The 'mouth' on his blaster glowed. The knight pulled the trigger and fired a cross-shaped beam of blue flames. The insects screeched as they were incinerated, leaving an orange Rahkshi where they were, its staff's ends resembling stingers on a bee.

"Ugh...These guys just make me sick," WarRock groaned as Geo jumped back from a swing of Turahk's staff.

"I know, but," Geo began before a staff with the ends resembling bolts of lightning impaled his gut, forcing a bit of blood to emerge from his mouth.

"No!" DaiRyuuseiKnight screamed as he glared at the gold Rahkshi holding the staff Geo was impaled on.

Geo and WarRock screamed in agony as the Rahkshi's staff glowed, releasing a storm cloud that engulfed them. It dispersed and Geo and WarRock's Trophy fell to the floor. DaiRyuuseiKnight began to glow along with Chaud and DeckerGreymon.

"Don't let them get you! Flee now!" DaiRyuuseiKnight roared before turning back into a Trophy.

"Chaos Control!" Cyber shouted before she warped everyone away.

* * *

"Can I at least have control of an arm to slap myself in teh forehead at their stupidity?" Dewloren asked.

"No."

"What do you mean?" Onii-San asked.

"It's almost shameful that pretty much all of these Spirals think that power, numbers, and raw muscle and instinct can best that thing, let alone Mana and his posse. That thing down there has an advantage over them that will be the absolute end of your entire army if they don't get there act together."

_"And that is…?"_ Arceus asked, almost feeling powerless by the fact that she knew deep down, Dewloren had a powerful point; a point that held certain leverage over the Pokemon goddess.

"Unlike your followers over there, strength is the least of Mana's concerns. It's not what strong one is, or how fast, or even how intelligent or talented. It takes the ability to use those attributes to the fullest efficiency and gaining an absolute advantage with what little resources you posses that counts. Tell me if I'm off: A man can be grazed by a thousand arrows and bleed to death, or a man is fatally poisoned by one dart and dies in a matter of seconds. Which is being more efficient?"

Rokusho Zero understood where this was going. He didn't like how his master was closing off all non-Mind based methods, but damn it, Dewloren Nevermore was never one to go on a tangent without making a statement where even those against him knew that Dewloren was absolutely right.

"Naturally…" the Medabot began, "The correct choice would be the poisonous dart. After all, even if the dart misses or fails, it's undeniable that one weapon accomplishing what a thousand could not is merely being wasteful. In other words, you're saying that the members of DaiRyuuseiDan aren't using their skills and sixth sense of insight as well as you wished them to be."

Everyone else looked at Dewloren, who paused, then smiled lightly. "You know me quite well, but you've made one mistake. It's pretty obvious that they're all _quite _creative. Surely they can find ways to combine the creativity of Spiral Energy with the Mind's sharp focus? It would be like making the best confections ever, and perfecting the technique through insight and clear thought. I'd say it's the perfect system against Mana – a drill to pierce the heavens… that foresees all in its path so that it will never miss the target, like a perfected homing missile."

"...Crazy Hand!" Onii-San exclaimed as the Hand disguised as Peter Griffin was drooling a river.

"You lost him at 'confections,'" Master Hand noted.

"...And _he_ is the one that represents Mind Energy of you two?" Dewloren asked.

"Why do you think he's called _Crazy_ Hand?" Master Hand sighed, "The most insane minds actually have the greatest of thoughts. As I recall, an idiot was the one who suggested a wooden horse to be used as a way to sneak attack the enemy within their own fortress."

* * *

"Can someone tell me where we are?" Meiru asked as she looked at the various structures on top of a river of Thinner.

"This is below Oswald's hideout on Mickeyjunk Mountain," Ryuu recalled as he sat on a wall of the castle, "Ortensia made this place before the Thinner Disaster. Kage?"

"Ih!" the shadow nodded before turning into a black and lime-green Suicune.

"Sugoi," Gai awed.

Kage-Suicune let out a cry. He proceeded to jump down to the Thinner River. As he jumped about on the surface, the Thinner began to disperse into water. Kage-Suicune jumped up and landed beside Ryuu before changing back.

"How...How did he do that?" Yusuke gawked as he sat on the replica of Skull Island.

"I have no clue. He just...does it," Ryuu replied as he fived his shadow, "He Nazonazo that way."

"Nazonazo? You mean mysterious, right?" Tsukasa asked before taking a picture of Meiru looking up at the giant model of Wizard Mickey, holding a bottle of Thinner.

"Hai. He's nikiniki nazonazo," Ryuu grinned.

* * *

"Hmm...Master, I think that while you Equalized Ryuu, you did not do so with his shadow," Rokusho Zero noted.

"I'm sorry, do I look like that brat's keeper?" Dewloren scowled, clearly not pleased with Rokusho Zero's criticism.

"Hey! Kage's a good attribute to Ryuu! I say it a good thing you didn't Equalize him!" Master Hand barked.

Dewloren then sported a dull, bored expression; his eyes halfway rolled up to his eyelids.

"The number you have dialed is not in service; please redirect your call to someone who _gives a fuck,_" he ended dryly.

"Huh? ...Bro, I think you dialed the wrong number."

"…" came Onii-San's, Dewloren's, and Rokusho Zero expressions, eyeing each other then looking back at a flabbergast Master Hand looking at his honestly confused brother, '_Is this guy for real…?'_

"Well, Dewwy, you gotta admit; Ryuu's not bad at holding his own after your little 'surgery', ah?" came Onii-San, sporting a dumb grin.

"'_Gotta_ admit'? I don't remember any kind of obligation to make me say _that_. Are you making up some bet I lost in your little fantasy world or some shit like that?"

Onii-San merely blinked.

_"That wasn't very kind of you, saying stupid comments like that,"_ said Palkia, who criticized the Mind Sorcerer like a mother to her child. Dialga and Giratina nodded.

"Oh and _I_ suppose that you three using your powers for an _all-out barfight_ disguised as a 'civilized' tournament, instead of doing something more lucrative like_actually_ finding Mana instead of preparing for a _play date_ with him? What's next? You're gonna invite Akainu over for tea and crumpets? Do Wisemon's thinning hair and litter his scalp with cutesy bows?"

"She already did that when she was five," Wisemon informed.

"_Play house with Nyx_? For fuck's sake you three, show some _damn _initiative, you momma's boys!"

Arceus puffed, _"That wasn't very nice."_

"Oh believe me; I'm an old childhood friend compared to how someone like Mana or Akainu would be like if they ever get the chance to wrap their hands around your neck; they'll show you no mercy. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the fact they're trying to kill an immortal god would just fuel their sadistic pleasure."

"Children; so unrefined these days…" Yensid sighed, hand on his chin, shaking his head.

Dewloren imitated his movements, "Elders; so _pompous_ these days. You can use their hot air to inflate a parade float." The next millisecond, Dewloren eyed Crazy Hand with a death glare as he attempted to head in Yensid's direction, "Don't even think about it; your antics are like nails on a chalkboard to me."

"Even when tied up, you can be quite feisty," Wisemon cracked.

"Tell me; exactly _which_ part of that sentence was_ not_ supposed to make you like an old pervert again? It all sounded like the same lecherous shit to me."

Onii-San laughed out loud, "Wow, Wisemon, you totally walked into that one!"

"Hate to say it, but that _did_ sound kind of creepy…" came Nazo.

Rokusho Zero and Yen Sid agreed, in which Yen Sid sported a disappointed facial expression at the elder Digimon.

"Really now, I expected better of you, old friend. Such a naughty tongue, really. Keep it in your mouth, by the way; best not let the children down there see you past 'PG-13'.

Dewloren and Onii-San burst into hysterical laughter, causing Wisemon to look flustered; a perfect Kodak moment worthy of blackmail. …Provided the one who took the shot can escape Wisemon's wrath in one piece. Or alive. Whichever works. Nearby, Lelouch was doing just that.

* * *

"You _lost_ them?-!" Teridax snarled, making the Rahkshi whimper until Teridax slammed a fist of shadows into their face, sending them flying out of Lonesome Manor's Attic.

It was then Teridax turned and stomped his left foot. The wood below shot p and sent Snake stumbling out of the hidden area he was in, just as he was about to activate Lai's Trophy.

"Ah...What have we here? A spy?" Teridax smirked.

"Fuck!" Snake growled before Teridax stabbed him with a familiar sword to Dewloren.

* * *

"What!-?" Dewloren exclaimed, _'Why does he have my Zanpaku-to?-!'_

"It is as the knight said, he has your powers, Master," Rokusho Zero narrowed his eyes at the screen, showing the Trophy of Snake roll near the broken Beetleworks Generator, "He is from times beyond time and space."

_"He is someone of the dark future,"_ Dialga frowned, _"You cannot argue with the sight before us."_

"Alright, then. If you know so much, Rokusho Zero, then tell me what that man hates the most," Dewloren frowned.

"Is it not obvious? Makuta fears for his spell of shadows."

"Light? He's weak to _light_?" Onii-San asked.

"Not normal light, but the light of a Toa...the Toa of Light," Rokusho Zero replied.

_'...Toa?'_ was the thought of nearly all there.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Meiru asked as she looked up at the skull-themed island.

"This is Skull Island. Those things couldn't follow us here," Ryuu grinned.

"You do know that the information that Snake got before that Teridax got to him said the Rahkshi could fly, right?" Cyber asked.

"...Crap," Ryuu slumped.

* * *

"My noble sons...incompetent in finding them. So my hand is cast. Now I must Pierce that which Reshiram holds dear. Anger amongst them will threaten their precious Unity. Hunger will consume their Duty. And Fear will keep them from their Destiny. They will not disturb you," Teridax scowled.

He looked out from the holes in the roof, the green mist having grown thicker on the floor as various green webs as thick as swinging vines were about and attached to multiple places. From the shadows, six red eyes glowed. The sounds of screeching and blades clashing, grinding, and spinning along with gurgling echoed.

* * *

"Okay, I'm just gonna take a guess on this and say that the things in the shadows are those...Visor Ache DaiRyuuseiKnight?" Onii-San guessed.

"Visorahk, you buffoon," Rokusho Zero snorted, "Monstrous little buggers. Their webs inject your with their venom. If one does not find the cure, they will remain Hordihka..._forever_."

"And a Hordihka is..." Nazo began.

"A being between normal and Rahi. The venom of the Visorahk poisons the mind, amplifies the Rahi hidden within us all," Rokusho Zero explained, "The only cure that has been found is Keetongu."

"Key to on glue?" Onii-San repeated.

"Keetongu," Dewloren sighed.

"So it's not a glue-covered key?" Crazy Hand asked as he had a bottle of glue and his house key.

"...I still don't get how Crazy Hand is the embodiment of Mind Energy out of you two!" Nazo exclaimed.

Dewloren's eyes rolled upwards in disgust of Crazy Hand's stupidity, "I don't _think…_ I _want_ to _know…"_

* * *

"So this is what made those pirates robots?" Meiru pondered.

Ryuu shuddered as he looked about. Skull Island always gave him shudders. Possibly because of how it reminded him of some of the things he saw his old sensei do along with what Onii-San had done in the past. He and Kage blinked. Did it just get darker in there or was it them?

_**"Hikari..."**_

"Zowanzowan..." Ryuu's eyes widened as he and Kage looked about, seeing the others had vanished.

_**"Hikari..."**_

"Eep," Kage paled as he jumped into Ryuu's arms as the cavern seemed to grow darker.

_**"Shadows are everywhere..."**_ Teridax's voice echoed as glowing red eyes appeared nearby, equal to Ryuu's size, _**"And where they are...So am I."**_

"I know who you are. And...I'm not afraid."

_**"Even my shadows cannot hide your fear,"**_ Teridax spoke, _**"Or the truth."**_

"What truth?" Ryuu gulped as he back up to a wall.

_**"That you will not defeat Mana Albarn. And deep down...you know it."**_

"Okay. So I won't. Maybe my nakama will..."

_**"And if they don't? They will **_**die_ because of _you_. Bring me the Mask of Time, Ryuu Hikari, bring it to _me**_ **and you won't lose your friends.**__**"**_

"Iie! I won't let everyone down, you Zowanzowan!" _'What is Tokitoki?'_

_**"Yet you did once before. It was how I was able to come back to life..."**_ Teridax chuckled

"Urusei!"

_**"You fail them more if you refuse. For the Mask, your friends **_**and_ your worlds will be spared. Don't be a fool..."_**

"...Iie! I can't! I don't know where the Tokitoki is!"

"Ryuu-kun!"

"Ah!" Ryuu and Kage turned to see Meiru run up, Yusuke and Tsukasa behind her.

"There you are! I thought you went missing," Meiru sighed in relief as she hugged the dragon-human.

"...Meiru-chan..." Ryuu sniffled before he returned it until he looked up at Tsukasa, "Tokitoki?"

"Tokitoki? Time-Time?" Yusuke tilted his head.

"Hai! Tokitoki really important to Zowanzowan," Ryuu explained as he made movements with his hands of putting something on his face with Kage.

"Ih! Ih!" Kage nodded rapidly.

"You're putting something on your face? A faceguard? A-uh-um-a hockey mask?" Yusuke pondered.

"A mask of time?" Meiru pondered.

"Hai! Zowanzowan wants Tokitoki for some reason," Ryuu explained before looking at his hands, "Ore...Ore wa weak. Not wakiwaki at all..."

"Ryuu-kun..." Meiru whispered before she hugged the mixed breed, "I don't care if you're strong or weak. You're my ai, my heart."

"Meiru-chan..."

* * *

Turahk sniffed the ground. The scent of Father's future vessel was fresh still. He looked up at one of the trees, the strongest and sturdiest of them with a home within its branches. There, he spotted his Brother of Insects and Sister of Storms looked about when he noticed his Sister of Storms had something in her arms. Was that...a stuffed Rahi doll? Turahk shouted at his Sister of Storms before he was nearly hit by a lightning bolt and a hiss from his Sister of Storms. Turahk raised his hands and slowly backed away from the tree. In the branches, his Brother of Insects was following his lead. Both knew Sister of Storms did not like it when they tried to take things that she likes. She would get mad...very..._very_...mad. Lerahk screeched as he and Panrahk pointed at a strange fabric of moving drawings they had found in one of the large huts, near the strange, tasteless, green protodermis and the big wooden wheel-thingy that spun about in a circle. Turahk nodded before letting out a screech. A yellow and crimson Rahkshi poked his head out of a hut, crewing on a strange Kanohi of wood and colors. Turahk pointed at the moving arts upon the flat thingy. His Brother looked upon the thing and nodded excitedly. He jumped into the thing, the image rippling as he passed through it. Moments later, the others followed behind him.

The nine exited the strange thing and landed upon the docks of a strange sea, the protodermis a mix of the tasteless green and an exotic black. Panrahk growled as he pulled their yellow brother from the protodermis, his head under it. Their Brother licked his lips before nodding. Turahk felt a headache forming in his mind. Why were his Brothers of Burning Eyes like the Av-Matoran-turned-Toa of Light that killed a fellow Brother of Fear? Turahk approached him and slammed his fist into the back of his exoskeleton, making the Kraana inside shoot out. His Brother of Burning Eyes let out a whine as he slithered back into his exoskeleton, making Turahk sigh. Their bodies were their own, yet made of sacrifice from their own. Turahk hissed at his Sister of Storms and Brother of Hunger. The two nodded before the three pressed the soles of their feet as their Staffs split and attached to their hips. The three began to hove before flying off across the water.

* * *

Akuma muttered curses to himself. The boy had been eliminated before he could do anything. He looked down at his left hand, a small badge resembling a penguin's face in it. He had been able to obtain it before he hid within this place. Now was a good time as any. He threw it and it landed on WarRock's snout. The medal glowed before it began to spin. A flash of light later, and Geo and WarRock were panting, breathing in as much air as they could. There. Now he could take care of the other two and his job would be done.

"G-Geo..." WarRock panted as the badge fell off his snout.

"How did...How are we here?" Geo pondered.

-It appears that Geo has landed upon the Ultra Rare Restart Badge! The Restart Badge allows a Smasher or Assist that, if in Trophy Form, to be returned back to the battle! Furthermore, the Restart Badge has two charges, but the second charge only lasting for a set amount of time- Bae explained.

"Okay...Now that is lucky," Geo noted as he picked it up, spotting the Trophies of his two Assists of that battle, "If what that fly, Bae, said is true, then I'll need the help of a guy who actually _fought_ this guy and his..._kids_."

Geo was about to walk up when his body stiffened. All over DaiRyuuseiKnight's body, all of the Arcana's cards-except for the Death Arcana-in tattoo form appeared. Geo and WarRock barely knew what hit them when the Trophy exploded, DaiRyuuseiKnight letting out an echoing tiger and dragon's fused roars. The Knight of Tao panted as the energy erupting off him faded away.

"He...You..." WarRock gawked as he barely pulled himself out of the new hole in the Ice Cream Shoppe, covered in strawberries and pistachio ice cream.

"He...is _not_...getting away...from me!" the Knight roared, his visor glowing a deep blue and brilliant green.

* * *

_'Now this is interesting...'_ Dewloren thought, _'A person who has that many Arcana should have gone insane upon birth...possibly death as well...'_

"You're surprised about this, Oji-san?" everyone but the frozen Dewloren turned to see Julie walk up, "I'm glad I can meet you at last, Oji-san."

"Who?" Onii-San asked before turning to Dewloren, "...Him?"

"Yes," Julie replied, causing Onii-San to start laughing.

"You're an old man!"

"Urusei, Tori," Julie frowned.

"T-Tori?" Onii-San gawked.

"It's because you're hiding your potential," Julie frowned as she sat beside Dewloren, "Rokusho Zero-Onii-chan, could you let him move his head at least?"

"Fine," the Medabot sighed as the glow faded just barely, letting Dewloren feel his neck again.

"You know who I am. Good."

"Of course. The Regretful One always told me about you, Tori-Baka, and He-Who-Made-The-Darkest-Sin," Julie replied before whispering, "Like how you'd always get a boner when you were five when someone scratched your right ear."

"Who told you that?" Dewloren asked quickly, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch, "Only five people know that and one is dead and the other is slumped over there at being called a bird."

"The Regretful One. She said that she lost all rights to her old name upon her rebirth," Julie replied with a sad expression, "She said that while she was in the afterlife, she watched after you and the other two. ...She wasn't exactly thrilled to see what Tori-Baka and the bastard who ruined the future did, especially the bastard."

"And which one is..."

"The one that isn't the Tori-Baka and the one that isn't you," Julie replied as she looked down at DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"How did you get away from your young father?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I proved that the clone he sent couldn't be dispelled with a kick to the nuts, just knocked out," Julie replied sweetly and innocently, causing Crazy Hand to slowly back away.

"I'm amazed that you're letting this go," Dewloren noted as he looked at Wisemon.

"She already knew about you, so it doesn't count," Wisemon replied as he looked at the stage.

"So then... you know the secret behind that knight's identity is, don't you?" asked Dewloren.

"...Actually, no. I was hoping you'd tell me. But after I witnessed all of his Arcana-particularly the Hermit, though I am surprised at all the Arcana he has-and him roaring like a tiger with that dragon roar, I have a hunch he's realted to you somehow. I just... don't know how."

Cracks appeared on the barrier encasing Dewloren, much to Rokusho Zero's surprise.

"M-master!" he gawked.

"I could've let myself out your barrier a long time ago, but I decided to let you have a little fun, my pupil; but now, the fun's over."

"You were playing your own disciple for a fool by lulling him into a false sense of security. How devious. Then again, tiger cubs must be if they ever wish to catch their prey to survive," quoted Wisemon.

_'Not exactly true...'_ Rokusho Zero thought as he fell to his rump, _'I forgot such a mental strain that using two powers at once had on this body...Should've guessed he had broken it by now...'_

Dewloren sighed at the elderly Digimon's sub-par anecdote and dusted the kimono sleeve clasping onto his left arm. The bandages loosey wrapped around his chest, left shoulder (securing the sleeve), naked right arm and forearm, and the bandages loosely hanging from his neck down his back and veiling his waist and calves from the scarlet obi scarf around his waist billowed lightly, the veiling ribbons over his lightly torn, blue hakama pants and dark-blue jester shoes being overcast by a light shadow.

"I may not look it, but I'm far stronger - and smarter - than you all are giving me credit for. And to prove it... I hereby challenge you, Anon, to a duel of honor, immediately after this match, 1-on-1, no assistance of any kind, no-holds-barred! Let's see if you, the so-called 'Spiral Sage', can actually best me, the one person that holds all the secrets to beating Mana, in the heat of battle without your little friends to get in the way," he declared, jabbing a finger in the brunette's direction.

_"What?-!"_ gawked the Pokemon gods.  
"Saw that coming," Julie rolled her eyes.  
"But that's...!-!" Rokusho Zero was about to protest when Onii-San in a flash-second, appeared before Dewloren, who instinctively stretched his right hand out, forming a gin with his thumb and pointer fingers, while Onii-San did the same.

Both 'guns' were pointing at the other's foreheads. Both of them grinned. Only one word from them both was uttered that sealed the deal.

"...Bang."

"..." was the collective response from everyone in the room.

"I believe..." Yensid commented, "We have witnessed a contract for a duel of honor."

_"And as the witnesses, we are held to abide by the terms of the battle,"_replied Arceus, now realizing that since Onii-San had agreed to the terms, her hands were tied by terms of upholding her honor to not interfere, as per all of DaiRyuuseiDan and thier allies and associates according to Dewloren's conditions.

That meant that even Nazo, Alexander, and any of Onii-San's summons of any kind were also barred. Then again, Arceus did ponder that she has not once witnessed either Onii-San or Dewloren fight all-out. Then again, she nor anyone in the room had ever witnessed Dewloren fight even once, save for Rokusho Zero. He _was_ taught everything by a certain god of the Mind Realm, the gentlemanly humanesque god with the butterfly mask, Philemon, Lord of the Velvet Room.  
Not only that... he and Wisemon were the only individuals still around who has been in the presence of the Tao Trio. According to myth, the five were on very good terms, even to this day beyond the grave. Arceus also revered the omnipotent man and Digimon as her godfathers, having known Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem in their prime (and were their equal match, as legend told). Philemon was a gentleman and very caring and giving god by nature, always rewarding his subjects for their labors and strifes in their everyday lives with things like bountiful harvest season and generous rainfall in times of the sweltering summer heat, he was also known for his incredible and unforgiving wrath against those with mal-intent to those who seek destruction upon the Zones or endangering or ending many lives for evil reasons or sick pleasure. Wisemon was more of a fatherly uncle in terms of personality, Mana Albarn was no exception, but for some reason he has never been able to touch him. It was a mystery that baffled the goddess to this day.

_'Does this mean Dewloren knows the secret to Mana's immunities to divine forces...?'_ she questioned mentally.

Arceus knew that reading his mind would prove fruitless, as it was said his power from the Hermit Arcana - 'Meditative State' - prevents any and all intrusive forces to probe his mind or control him in any way unless he willed it, so it would just make an enemy out of her; a result she dared not to venture towards.

"Hold on now! You forgot the gloves!" Crazy Hand complained, making everyone look at him.

"Gloves?" Nazo repeated.

"Yeah! Mr. Whiskers has to slap the Teri across the face with a glove and drop it. Sheri picks it up and we got ourselves a challenge," Crazy Hand replied, "Yeesh. For smart guys, Mr. Kitty-Boom-Boom and Merry sure is dumb, just like them tractors."

"...Someone, _please_ tell me why _he_ is the collective knowledge of all forms of Mind Energy?" Rokusho Zero whined as he pulled on his head's horns.

"That's what Phi-Phi wanted when Arceus asked us for advice on creating these two," Wisemon replied, "True genius lies within the mind of the truly insane. Then again...We may have been on crack at the time...or was it marijuana?"

_"Marijuana. The doctor had you both prescribed to it because Godfather Philemon's conjured crows went crazy and attacked your eyes. Something about 'Evil Tim' or something like that..."_ Arceus recalled, causing Wisemon to pale.

"So...much...pecking...!" Wisemon shivered uncontrollably.

* * *

"This is why the women are in charge," Shafu noted as Shifu put a bag of ice between Max's legs.

"Hurts...so...much..." the teen said through gritted teeth.

"Of course it would. You got kicked in the nuts," Ken chuckled.

* * *

"So where do you think he'll most likely be?" Cyber asked as Ryuu and Kage looked at a map of the Wastelands.

"He was creepy, so he might like dark, spooky places," Gai noted.

"...Ah! Lonesome Manor!" the two realized.

"Lonesome Manor?" Yusuke repeated.

"Hai. Lonesome Manor zowazowa...yet howahowa to the ghosts," Ryuu explained, "Zowazowa Mad Doctor made me Kichikichi there!"

"So that's where he'd most likely be?" Tsukasa noted, "Heh. So where is it?"

"Right here," Kage replied as he pointed at the map, showing Lonesome Manor being on the other side of the Wastelands from their current location of Skull Island.

"Heh. Easy," Kaito smirked before the skies were engulfed in dark clouds.

"Zowazowa..." Ryuu whispered, his eyes flashing into their blue state.

* * *

"Faster, MetalGreymon!"

"I'd like to see you do this!" MailBirdramon snapped in Protoman's voice on the end of the tail.

"Maybe we would've gone faster with just Protoman being MailBirdramon," WarRock noted.

"I'm faster than the stupid bird!" MetalGreymon roared.

"Oi! You're fused with said stupid bird, you crazy fossil!"

"Just keep charging," Chaud ordered, "We don't know how long we have with that badge's power."

"Just where did DaiRyuuseiKnight go to?" Geo pondered.

* * *

A flash of black steel tore through a Turahk guarding Bog Easy, electrocuting the Kraata within. Two Pohrahk charged only to be incinerated by a single strike. He was getting closer to his foe. He looked up to see multiple green webs, coated in miniscule thorns, overhead. Within them was a strange biomechanical beast. The four legs were covered in blade-like metals as its body was a technorganic green armor, a strange opening on the back of it. The red eyes gleamed with hunger at the knight as its steel mandibles clattered with the teeth within spinning like saws, gnashing and crashing against each other.

"Tensou."

**=INCINERATING FIREBALL POWER=**

* * *

The battle had taken a bad toll. The Rahkshi were swift and almost merciless in their assault. The only ones that had remained were Meiru, Cyber, Kaitoh, Ryuu, Kage, and GokaiSilver. Panrahk was about to strike Meiru when MetalGreymon had shown up, slashing it in the back.

"Geo! Chaud!" Meiru gasped.

"Minna!" Ryuu grinned.

"Heh. Seems it's my turn to be the one who saves you, Hikari," Chaud noted.

"Ah mou..." Ryuu frowned, "Zowazowa Nakama makes Ryuu kichikichi..."

"It will be fine, Ryuu-kun," Meiru giggled before a Smash Ball appeared in the air.

"Oh! Smash Ball!" WarRock called out.

MetalGreymon roared as he flew up to it. Panrahk hissed before firing a disintegration blast. The two collided with the Smash Ball, causing a large explosion. MetalGreymon slammed into Skull Island's 'skull,' not moving.

"No! Greymon! Protoman!" Chaud cried out, unaware of a multicolored glow appearing on his device's screen.

The Final Smash energy flared off the Xros Digimon, startlnig everyone as he began to rise. MetalGreymon growled in Protoman's voice overlapping Greymon's as a gold energy began to flare off of him. On Chaud's PeT/XrosLoader's screen, a gold 'Z' appeared in a gold light.

"Is this...Their Final Smash?" Chaud pondered before a set of words appeared within his head.

**CUE: EVOLUTION AND DIGIXROS: KIRIHA VERSION**

"MetalGreymon, Chou-Shinka!" Chaud commanded.

"C-Chou-Shinka?" Ryuu repeated as the gold energy began to rocket off MetalGreymon.

MetalGreymon roared before he began to transform. His visor vanished as his entire head turned a solid gold, revealing crimson eyes. His non-metal hand transformed into a gold and gunmetal blaster while his legs turned gold with gunmetal claws. The MailBirdramon end of his tail reshaped into a gold and gunmetal blaster. MetalGreymon growled as his wings turned gold, sleek, and more dragon-like in appearance.

**"MetalGreymon, Chou-Shinka! ZekeGreymon!"**

* * *

_'The Mind Energy flaring off of that form...It...It's _gold_? But that's impossible...'_ Dewloren thought as he saw the Rahkshi moving back from the gold Cyborg, Rokusho Zero 'smirking' at the sight.

_'The Original's Sword has revived,'_ RZ thought.

* * *

Panrahk hissed before slamming his staff into the ground. The disintegration bolt shot high into the air and slammed into the Digimon. ZekeGreymon growled before letting out a powerful roar. A burst of golden light erupted off him, dispersing the approaching attack and dispersing the clouds around the island, making the Rahkshi run into the 'skull.'

**"Destroy Smasher!"** ZekeGreymon roared as he began to spin like a top, firing multiple gold beams at the 'skull,' destroying it and revealing the Rashkshi to the light.

=Amazing! This Final Smash has actually reversed the situation for the two teams! ZekeGreymon is the Golden Dragon in this battle!= Bae commentated before giving a shudder =Sorry. Just reminded myself of the GenJyuKen Master=

"Ike, ZeekGreymon!" Chaud commanded.

With that, a gold aura flared off his body. Engines upon the bottom of his feet erupted with gold flames. He shot off like a rocket at the Rahkshi, reeling back his left claw.

**"Final Strikes!"** ZekeGreymon roared as he impaled them all in a single slash, causing them to explode.

"He did it!" Meiru cheered before Chaud and ZekeGreymon glowed and turned back into a single Trophy, depicting Chaud with his Pet/XrosLoader held in the air with ZekeGreymon roaring in the background, Protoman and Greymon barely visible behind Chaud.

"I guess the time ran out," Geo noted when they heard the roar of the Storm Rahkshi, making them all turn to see it had grown to massive proportions.

"Oh crud," Ryuu paled.

"I've got it!" GokaiSilver declared as he took out his GokaiCellular, "Greater Power of the Mirai Sentai Timerangers, come forth!"

With that, he took out a scarlet Ranger Key, representing TimeFire. He put it into the device and pressed One three times before pressing Six once.

**=HASHIN! GOJYUDRILL!=**

* * *

DaiRyuuseiKnight froze, standing in a pile of melted metal and burnt organic parts. A portal appeared upon his back. A massive gold and blue drill erupted from his back, connected to a massive ship painted blue and silver with a T-Rex head as the Helm.

"Seems GokaiSilver needs his aibou," DaiRyuuseiKnight noted as he continued into Lonesome Manor.

* * *

"I've got this guy!" GokaiSilver declared as he jumped up and into the vessel, appearing in a control room with two wheels and three keyholes before his seat, before pulling out a white Ranger Key, "Greater Power of the Abarangers!"

**=GOJYUJIN=**

The T-Rex head and the drill removed themselves from the vessel as it turned down ninety degrees. The sides flipped down to become two robotic legs, the feet resembling T-Rex feet. The T-Rex attached to the left side and flipped down, the head opening up to reveal a red fist. The drill attached to the right side to become the right arm. The torso opened up and a red head with two red horns on the side of the head emerged from it.

"Kansen! GoJyuJin!" GokaiSilver declared, making Bae gawk at the sight.

=Ladies and Gentlement, I am your commentator for this Giant Robot Battle, GekiJyuFlyKen Master Bae!=

* * *

"Oh no..." Ran groaned.

"Ah mou..." Retsu muttered, feeling a headache forming.

"Bae truly loves to commentate on giant monster battles," Shafu noted.

* * *

"Why isn't it cringing in the light?" WarRock pondered.

"Must be due to its size," Diend noted.

The Storm Rahkshi roared as it fired a bolt of lightning from its staff at GoJyuJin.

"Ah! Shield Mode!" GokaiSilver yelped.

The drill split in two and began to spin, becoming a shield. The lightning struck the shield and was sent back at the Rahkshi, knocking it over.

=And GoJyuJin counters with his shield! Truly a shocking upturn for the Rahkshi! Oh! It's getting up and-oh no!-Waterspout! What will GoJyuJin do?-! Wait, wait a minute here! Yes! GoJyuJin is drilling through the waterspout! What a powerful drill! Probably could pierce the heavens with a Spiral Warrior operating it! Maybe even with a Mind Warrior, it would be just as strong!= Bae commentated.

"Now for the finisher!" GokaiSilver declared as he whipped out the TimeFire, AbareKiller, and a green Ranger Key, putting them into the three keyholes, "Gokai Triple Drill Dream!"

GoJyuJin split into a robotic T-Rex, the drill arm acting as its tail, GoJyuJin, and GoJyuDrill. The three began to spin their drills and aimed them at the Rahkshi, fusing into one drill the size of all three mecha. The attack bore through the Rahkshi, causing it to collapse and explode.

=He did it! He beat the Rahkshi! Oh, this was short, but still great for a Mecha Battle Enthusiast like myself!=

* * *

"So...It has begun, my Brother, but soon, it will also..._end_," Tridax narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Chu's pokeball beside DaiRyuuseiKnight, bound to the wall by pitch black shackles.

"You...You won't win...Teridax..." the knight growled barely.

* * *

"So how will this find that Teridax guy?" WarRock asked.

He was pointing at a strange machine, built from the remains of the Rahkshi and Visorak. The body was comprised of the backs of the twelve Rahkshi while the wings were made of the Visorak. On the front of it was two Rahkshi Heads put together to act as a point. Ryuu walked up with the remaining two Kraata. He lifted the two upper 'backs' and slid the Kraata into them.

"What is Teridax's shall be returned to him," Ryuu scowled.

"There's not a lot of room in this thing. Where are we all going to sit?" Geo asked.

"You won't. I don't want you guys to come with me and Kage for this. You two need to settle things in the match," Ryuu replied.

"But, Ryuu-kun..." Meiru began.

"This is something I need to do alone," Ryuu replied as his eyes turned blue once more, "Meiru-Koishii, please just trust me on this."

"...All right, Ryuu-kun. I'll wait," Meiru replied before pecking his cheek with a kiss, "Come back, okay?"

"Hai," Ryuu nodded, "KAge, ikuze."

"Ih!" the shadow nodded before before covering Ryuu in himself, turning into a black and lime-green version of his Dragon Armor.

With that, Ryuu got onto the vehicle. The machine began to light up in the various gaps it had before the wings extended, the Rhotuka Spinners going at full force. The wings turned 90 degrees and shot off like a rocket into the Projector Screen to Bog Easy. The remaining five waited until the ripples left before moving ten meters away from each other.

**=KAMEN RIDE: DIEND=**

"EM Wave Change, On-Air!"

"Battle Routine Set!"

"Execute!"

"Hajime!" Diend declared before Geo and Cyber charged at each other.

* * *

The machine flew over Lonesome Manor. Teridax was within its walls, but where? The two Kraata within jerked to the roof and Ryuu sighed. The attic...Why was it that the insane were always in the attic and never the basement or the first floor even? Ryuu braced for impact as he sent the machine flying at the roof. He crashed through it and the machine shattered. Ryuu flipped and landed on his feet, barely grabbing the two Kraata. Nearby, he saw DaiRyuuseiKnight and Chu's ball. He released the Pikachu before breaking the bindings on the knight. Slowly, he approached the glowing liquid and tossed the Kraata over it into the shadows and green mist.

"You can no longer hide in the shadows," Ryuu declared, narrowing his eyes and thanking every god he knew that Kage managed to replicate the voice correction program in his armor.

"I am Shadow...The Shadow that guards the Gate. Now run along or accept your _doom_."

"I am done running! You will not hurt my Nakama ever again this day! Chu, DaiRyuuseiKnight, Dai-chan, get out of here at once!"

"It's done!" Chu gulped before she jumped into the nearby Projector Screen.

"...Very well..." DaiRyuuseiKnight scowled, "Do not underestimate him. He has the powers of all who he has absorbed."

"Right," Ryuu nodded before the knight left.

"Disciple of Truth, now so bold. But at heart, you are still just the child seven years back, not caring for much but friends and NetBattles. You failed to save your friends my sons had defeated. You didn't even warn Maylu Sakurai..." Teridax informed as he emerged from the shadows, baring a Duel Disk resembling the back of a Visorak, the jaws holding the cards, while the card holder resembled the backs of two Rahkshi, "Perhaps for you next great failure...a simple game of Duel Monsters. Win, and you may _try_ to kill me. When you lose, I _will_ absorb you once more, solidifying my place in the present, _and_ the Mask of Time you have within you."

"I will _not_ lose!" Ryuu declared as part of his left arm opened up and shifted into a Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

**Ryuu: 4000**

**Tridax: 4000  
**

"I draw!" Ryuu declared, "Come hither, Kaibaman! And with you, the White Dragon Ritual to call upon White Dragon Knight!"

Upon Ryuu's side of the field, Kaibaman appeared, pointing his finger high into the air as he posed. Beside him, a small dragon resembling a Blue Eyes appeared. Riding upon its back was a knight in white and gold armor that held a lance.

"And now I'll send them both to the Graveyard to call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Ryuu declared as Kaibaman and the White Dragon Knight transformed into two Blue Eyes White Dragons, roaring in pride at Teridax.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: 8/3000/2500 x2**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Very well then. I draw," Teridax drew before one of the Kraata slithered onto the field, "Now come forth, Kraata Level 1."

**Kraata: 1/0/0**

"Now I play 'Experiment of the Three Makuta,'" Teridax informed as a card depicting three menacing biomechanical figures dissecting a Kraata, "This evolves a Kraata straight to its Level 7 form...The Shadow Leech."

The Kraata began to his and scream in agony as shadows began to be absorbed into it. It extended to two feet in length while slime began to cover it. A faint, sickly, pale aura began to emanate from it.

**Shadow Leech: 7/0/0**

"'Look at it. They begin their lives as Kraata, nothing but the essence of a Makuta given solid form. But a bit of this... a bit of that... and they become ever-hungry stealers of light. Have you ever truly watched one feed? It is so repulsive as to be almost beautiful,' as Mutran once said," Teridax explained, "And his ability steals the Light from your monster and makes it my own by equipping to it!"

The Shadow Leech screeched before lunging at the left Blue Eyes. The dragon screamed in pain as the Shadow Leech bore into its chest, turning the blue and white to a sickly black and green. The original blue of its eyes turned sickly, pale blue before its lower jaw split into two. The wings gained various holes as its body was being mutated into a biomechanical form. The mutated Blue Eyes growled in a distorted voice as it stood behind Teridax.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: DARK/8/3000/2500/Equipped with Shadow Leech**

"And now I play the Ritual Spell 'The Changing of the Guard.' I now discard the Level 8 monster in my hand to call upon Maxilos!"

A pool of water appeared beside the mutated dragon. A mechanical giant, equal to the size of the mutated Blue Eyes in height, emerged from it. Its body was comprised of gold, black, and silver. It bore a solid red mask with a breather over the 'mouth.' Its right shoulder had a strange black and silver blaster loaded with six red bits of ammunition. In its left hand was a dual-bladed solid gold with black designs blade attached to a small staff.

**Maxilos: 8/3500/2500**

"Crud..." Ryuu paled under his armor.

"Now I have everything I need. I Overlay my two Level 8 Monsters!" Teridax declared.

"O-Overlay?" Ryuu repeated as the two monsters turning into a galaxy-like image.

"When two Souls overlay one another, the Master of Darkness shall arise from Karzahni..." Teridax recited before the 'galaxy' went into him.

It was then his body began to bulge as the Shadows engulfed him. A pair of glowing sinister scarlet eyes appeared in the shadows. The room rumbled as a footstep was made. From the shadows, a massive figure, the size of Gurren Lagann, emerged. It was biorganic and comprised of black metal insides. Coating the body was deep crimson armor, partially rusted and pitted. Its mask, partially rusted and pitted like its armor, showed its fearsome, fear-inducing crimson eyes.

**"Turn to the Shadows, Number 666: Makuta Teridax,"** the biomechanical behemoth finished in Teridax's voice.

**Number 666: Makuta Teridax: Rank 8/4500/3000/Overlay Units: 2**

"Double Crud...Dekadeka Zowanzowan..." Ryuu gulped.

**"I will now remove both my Overlay Units to engulf your field in my Shadows...destroying your Unity and Duty,"** Teridax ordered as the two stars circling him faded.

An arm of Shadows erupted from his torso. It shot out and grabbed the dragon and Ryuu's facedown. The two were then absorbed into Teridax, causing two biomechanical crimson, rusted, pitted, dragon wings to erupt from his back.

**"And now...I attack,"** Teridax stated.

Teridax slammed his fist on the ground, sending out a black shockwave that sent Ryuu flying into a wall, crushing the Smash Ball that had appeared at that exact moment.

**Ryuu: 0 One-Hit Defeat**

**Teridax: 4000 One-Turn Victory**

**"Now do you see how inferior you are, Lan Hikari? There are a thousand ways I could destroy you right now. And 941 of them hurt,"** Teridax laughed before seeing a rainbow aura flare off him, **"Hm?"**

_"Do you possess...the Courage to seek the Truth?"_

"Truth..."

_"What is your Wish? Your Truth?"_

"Truth? Truth...Wanna help everyone...everyone Zowazowa and Wakiwaki...Cycle of Wakiwaki and Zowazowa go on even before the before..." Ryuu coughed as he slowly stood up, "I promised I would make place Nikiniki for Wakiwaki and Zowazowa!"

Ryuu let loose a rising roar as orange, gold, and black flames flared off his body, all turning a solid blue upon engulfing him completely. Teridax smirked upon seeing the blue flames.

* * *

"I don't believe it..." Wisemon gasped.

"What do you mean?" Nazo asked.

"Do you feel it? The power rising from the child?" Wisemon asked.

"Of course I feel it," Dewloren snorted.

"Exactly! How is it that we can feel his energy when we couldn't before?" Wisemon asked.

Dewloren's eyes widened a bit. He quickly took another check at the energy emerging from the flames. But...But that was impossible. The child was Equalized...how is it that he was unleashing raw Mind Energy?

* * *

The flames dispersed into a solid red flame, the embers swirling about the lone figure, shielded by massive wings. The wings spread out, revealing a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon of seemingly draconian and mammalian basis, with some of the avian features of feathers. The snout was mammalian in appearance, most resembling something vulpine or even canine, or possibly even a goat. Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head was a long, voluminous wispy mane, the top of which formed a spike or small head-crest of some sort. The face was fringed with spiky features, with one small, pointed extension of it below the chin.

The neck was long and slender, with a collar-esque protrusion of fur or feathers seeming held in place by two somewhat glass-like neck-bands, with similar bands present on the "wrists" of the forelimbs. The forelimbs were expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves; the beginning portions of the limbs were slender and generally conventionally arm-like, but flare out into a more wing-like, feathered section farther on the limb, sporting four claws on the leading edge. On the chest was a feathered feature most similar in shape to a feather of an aquatic bird-like dragon, with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. Long feathers spread out from the thighs, its feet with large claws—three in front, and the one in the back positioned at an angle somewhat like high heels. The tail was a thick mass of a center-most plume and ribbon-like secondary extensions, surrounded by two large bands. The tail was based on an electric turbine. The dragon let loose a mighty roar, causing the embers to flow about and illuminating its figure more. Flames engulfed the being to reveal a new one.

The new figure was of Meiru's height, her white hair in the shape of the dragon's mane. Her soft ivory skin fit with her slender, beautiful figure. On her back were the beast's wings, refit to her size. Over her figure was a slender, modest white kimono with silver accents. two silver bands were upon her neck while two rested on the sides of her hips. In her left hand was a Keyblade, made of solid silver. The blade was shaped to resemble the dragon with its mane acting at the tooth of the 'key' while the hilt and guard were shaped at a fireball, the chain on it ending with a white sphere. Slowly, she opened her eyes to reveal blue orbs of serenity and beauty.

_"It is your Courage that shall become the Truth,"_ the woman spoke, her tone full of kindness and truth.

* * *

_"It...it...it...Ohh..."_ Arceus moaned before she collapsed, out cold.

_"Mother!" _the Dragon Trio gasped.

"Huh...Reshiram's a girl? I did not know that," Dewloren sweatdropped.

"I did~" Wisemon replied.

"Can it you," Dewloren scowled.

"Aw...Reshi-chan~! I'm hurt again!" Wisemon whined.

* * *

"The White Yang Pokemon...Reshiram!" Max gasped.

"So this is the being that young Ryuu is bound to," Shafu noted, "Magnificent."

"Howahowa..." Jan whispered.

"Howahowa?" Max repeated.

"It's how Jan expresses a feeling of warmth...like a mother's warmth," Ran explained.

"So...This is Reshiram the Vast White," Marvelous noted, "A lone feather or scale from it would be worth an endless amount."

The sounds of a cash register making a pay was heard near Luka. Max gulped a bit as he looked upon the god on the screen. He had never felt a power like her's before.

"I just hope that because she's borrowing Lan's body, that she's using all her power," Max noted.

"It is not her original body, though," Elehung noted, "So she might have to limit her power so she doesn't end up killing Ryuu. But boy, what a hottie!"

"Crud...If one of them had this much power _with_ a limit...Then all three together at their full power would truly be a bad or good thing depending on who's side they were on..." Max gulped as Elehung started to wolf-whistle at Reshiram.

"..." Hub kept staring at Reshiram while Miki and Ran bopped Elehung on the head, _'This is one of the Trio...The one who Bro is under...'_

* * *

**"Ah...So you are the one known as the Vast White,"** Teridax smirked.

_"Teridax, this has gone on long enough,"_ Reshiram spoke, _"Won't you please cease this foolishness and leave?"_

**"Foolishness, Vast White? Well then, perhaps a game of Kolhii will suffice our argument,"** Teridax smirked as the shadowed around him transformed into a staff, the ends having a hammer and a long, curved spear.

_"Very well. But you must leave no matter what,"_ Reshiram replied, her blade extending as the chain turned into a second blade, the 'tooth' curved to act as a scoop of sorts.

**"We shall see, Vast White,"** Teridax chuckled.

* * *

"Lord Philemon's teacher… Reshiram of the Blazing White Yang… Ruler of the Blue Flame. So _this_ is her humanoid form…" Dewloren muttered, _'This warmth… I haven't felt this feeling since…_'

For a split moment, the back of a young girl with flowing blonde hair topped in a large navy blue bow and a dark blue dress fringed with white lace appeared in his mind. Her head twisted slightly, revealing her small, yet lovely smile.

"Alice…"

At that point, Onii-San bowed his head, a hint of shame on his face. Not one person in the God's booth paid any heed to this, due to Reshiram's glamorous appearance. For a moment on the screen, Reshiram noticed Dewloren looking in her direction, and without any bringing attention to her, winked at the ice-tiger Mind Sorcerer. Dewloren blushed slightly and bowed his head lightly, his eyes trailed left in his embarrassment. Then a thought entered his head that was not his own.

'_Has my adorable student been a good teacher to you, young man?_'

"!-!-!" Dewloren gasped. Silently, he nodded. Reshiram smiled.

'_That's good to hear; keep watch over our three Disciples in my stead until it is time for us to come forth once more. I shall be forever grateful, young man.'_

'_And why not Anon…? Surely, as he has Spiral Power closer to your kin, shouldn't he…?'_ asked Dewloren, honestly unsure of the favor he was asked.

_'I'm afraid that although Onii-San is more than capable of teaching them, and he has done so significantly in my brother's teachings, his inability to accept what he has denied for so many years strips him of the right to be there for Ryuu-kun-tachi in the teachings of Mind Energy,'_ Reshiram replied,_ 'You, on the other hand, are far purer that he is. Compared to the things Onii-San has done to preserve the Zones, you are far more appropriate a guardian, since you have a firmer understanding of all forms of magic and energies aside from Spiral Energy than your childhood friend. He has given them my Brother's Ambition, now you must give them my Truth. Young Maxwell will bring them the Balance, so you have no need to worry of my eldest brother's will.'_

Dewloren pondered for a few seconds to comprehend certain pointed-out facts the Pokemon Goddess had said. He knew exactly what she was referring to, word for word.

_'I see. So you knew… about his Zanpakuto… and his Persona…'_

Reshiram chuckled sweetly, yet with a hint of playful criticism, _'Come now. Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm the cute little girl who whooped Philemon all the time and was equal in might of my brother, Zekrom.'_

Dewloren smirked, _'Fair enough._'

Onii-San shook Dewloren's shoulder. "Hey, Dewwy. You talking to someone or something?"

Dewloren made a big grin. "Prepare to be jealous."

* * *

Meiru threw a left hook, making Geo duck and dodge a swipe from Caliwave held by Cyber. Nearby, Diend rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"If you want to have this kind of fight..."

**=KAMEN RIDE:=**

"...Then have a Climax," Diend finished.

**=ALL DEN-O!=**

Five pixelated shots appeared between Geo and the two girls. The five solidified into five Kamen Riders, all but the one on the far-left, wearing a gold jumpsuit, wearing silver jumpsuits. The armor on the torsos, shoulders, and backs of the other four were all the same in colors of red, blue, purple, black, and yellow while the fifth's armor was white and black. The masks of two of them were of Momotaros and Ryutaros when they possessed Grey/Misora respectively. The third's mask was yellow and resembled a knight's mask with a blade emerging from it. The fourth's mask resembled a blue turtle with orange 'eyes' on the shell. The last mask resembled baby-blue wings.

**"Ore...Sanjou!"** the one with Momotaros' mask declared, **"...Eh? Nani? Why am I here?"**

**"Semapi, do you get a sense of familiarity with this outfit?" **Urataros' voice emerged from the turtle-masked Rider.

**"Ne, ne, ne! Kame-chan, why am I here? I need to be with Onee-chan!" **Ryutaros' voice came from the purple-wearing Rider, currently freaking out.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ALL ****D-D-D-DEN-O!**

With that, five shots nailed the five Riders in the backs, causing the heads of the non-gold Rider to go into their bodies. The first three groaned as all eight arms change into the arms of the four Taros before their waists turned 180 to reveal the waists of the Taros. Their torsos shifted and the heads of the four Imagin popped out. The fifth Rider was simply covered in feathers before they parted to reveal Sieg.

**"Korin...man o jishiite,"** Sieg declared.

"What did you just do, Kaito?" Caliwave demanded.

"I made things simpler and more exciting," Diend replied.

"Aw crud..." Geo and WarRock muttered, getting the attention of the five.

**"Semapi, are you thinking what I am thinking?"** Urataros asked.

**"Yosh! It's Climax Time!"** Momotaros roared.

**Cue: Double Action CLIMAX FORM**

With that, the five Imagin turned into balls of energy that solidified into five fossilized items; a T-Rex Skull, a Sword, an Anchor, a Shuriken, and a Bow and Arrow. The five shot into Geo and WarRock, causing their outfit to change between five colors before returning to its original color.

**=SAURIAN SWORD/KAIZOKU ROD/ZERKER AXE/SHINOBI GUN/CUPID WING=**

**=TRIBE KING CLIMAX FORM=**

A pillar of flames, water, light, lightning, and leaves erupted around Geo and WarRock. The elements parted, revealing Geo in a full-body jumpsuit based on his Wave Change outfit with track designs on the arms, legs, shoulders, and torso while his head was engulfed in a dark-blue helmet that hid his entire face in it. A grinding sound echoed from the helmet before the symbol of Geo's chest slid on the track it had.

**"What the...?-!"** Geo gasped in WarRock's voice, **"I...I'm in control of the Kid's body?-!"**

It was then the masks the five Riders had began to swirl around him. WarRock began to freak as he looked about at the spinning masks.

**"What the hell is going on here?-!-?" **WarRock demanded before the red mask slid onto the sides of the shooting star emblem that covered his face, **"The Oni?-!"** the blue mask slid on his right hand and slid up to his shoulder, **"The Kame!-!-!"** the gold mask grinded on the track of the left arm up the shoulder, **"And now the Kuma!-?-!"** the purple mask slid on the left leg and went up to his torso while the last mask slid on the right leg and went up to his back, the two growing in size to become a torso and pair of wings, **"And now the dragon kid and the Tori!-?-****?"** the shooting star emblem glowed before it opened up in the middle as the red on the red part turned gold, **"Ah!-!-! I opened up!"** gold flames erupted on his body as a track of flames shot into the air and formed a portal behind him, **"I'm on fire!-!-!-! What is with this shit going on?-!-?"**

The rusted train erupted from the portal and landed on the tracks. The train erupted in the flames, being empowered by them, and burned the rust off. The train now had a gold metal on it with black details. The backs of the three carts behing them opened, revealing a dog head, a monkey with gold and black barrel-shaped bombs, and a gold and black bird while the front's top opened to reveal a laser array. The flames dispersed to let the trio get a closer look. The gold mask had the Saurian symbol on both halves, the right arm had chains of an anchor seeming to emerge from the mask while emerging from the gold mask was gold knight armor with lightning engravings. The legs had dragon and swan designs. On his waist was a detailed belt showing Geo and WarRock's symbol surrounded by a gold anchor, a gold sword, a gold pair of cupid wings, a gold T-Rex footprint, and a gold shuriken.

**"Ore-tachi...Futatabi Sanjou!"** Momotaros' voice erupted from the armored warrior.

**"Mind if we string you beautiful women along?"** Urataros' voice inquired from the right shoulder.

**"We'll make you cry!"** Kintaros' voice roared from the right shoulder.

**"Mind if we make your defeat quick? Kotae wa kiitenai!"** Ryutaros' voice called from the chest mask.

**"We shall make this end quickly so young Ryuta can go back to protecting fair Misora with young Subaru,"** Sieg's voice emanated from the wings on the back as they folded up into a elongated and larger version of his mask turned upside-down.

TKCM pulled out the fossilized sword and anchor. The two glowed before turning into a blue anchor connected to a strong silver staff and gold and black battle axe, crackling with lightning.

**"How are we like this?-! This feel even stronger than when we combine all three Star Breaks with the Tribe King!"** WarRock demanded as the Climax King began to approach the trio, the train flying all about the island on tracks it was creating.

**"It's a power we made on the kid's wish to not lose all his nakama!"** Momotaros declared.

**"We were separated from him for a bit except for Sempai, so our sands created this to bring us back to him,"** Urataros added.

**"Wai! I missed being with Onii-chan in this form!"** Ryutaros cheered.

**"Oi! DenLiner, get that Rider Thief!"** Momotaros shouted at the train.

"Now this is perfect," Diend smirked under his mask, "I'll handle the train. Have fun, girls."

"That jerk..." Cyber growled as Diend ran off as lasers began to fire from the front of the train at the Rider.

"We'll take care of him later," Meiru sighed, "For now...Perfect Synchro?"

"Right!" Cyber agreed.

"Perfect Synchro!" the duo declared.

The two were engulfed in a sphere of pink and red light. It dispersed to reveal Cyber in a fitting dark-pink-near-red jumpsuit with red data details on her arms going down to her elbows and into gloves the same color as the jumpsuit. Going down the sides of her body and into her boots were the red data designs. On her head was a helmet in the same color as her jumpsuit and gloves while her hair was done in a bun poking out of the bottom. Her eyes were a solid hot pink with black dots in the center that floated in the white of her eyes.

=Oh boy! This will be great, those of you still awake from the time Teridax appeared! Shooting Star Rockman: Tribe King Climax Form against Roll Cyber Sakurai in her Soul Style! Boy, aren't we glad that this battle is being recorded like all the others for those who are asleep to view later! We've been unable to get a visualization of the attic interior of Lonesome Manor since our loss of it when Reshiram appeared in place of Ryuu. Who knew she was actually a girl?=

* * *

Reshiram rolled her eyes. At least the rumor she asked Philesmon to spread worked out fine. Teridax narrowed his eyes at the goddess. This was a prime opportunity for him and he wasn't going to let it escape. The two stood across from each other, the vat of glowing silver liquid between them. A sphere of liquid erupted out of it and the two lunged for it. Reshiram caught the sphere first and flipped over Teridax's strike for the ball. She landed and flipped off one of the pillars and the liquid sphere turned a brilliant azure. He quickly spun her staff and threw it at Teridax. The Makuta caught there sphere in his staff, turning it a glowing darkness in color, before sending it back at her. Reshiram flipped onto a pillar before the sphere hit the ground, causing a small explosion of darkness.

* * *

The buildings were leveled as Soul Style and Climax King's attacks collided, the rod and axe replaced by Shinobi Gun's blaster and an automatic bow made of pristine marble and a laser's barrel replacing the arrow. Nearby, Kaito was inside DenLiner, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Stupid train. Doesn't even know I'm in here," Kaito chuckled.

**"Futon: Daitopa!" **Ryutaros shouted before Climax King unleashed a pressurized blast of air around him, knocking Soul Style away, **"Mokuton: Binding Chains!"**

Trees erupted from the ground and restrained Soul Style. After a minute, the trees shattered by a blast of red energy.

"Now this is fun. I don't have this much thrill in a fight unless its with my husband in Hub Style," Soul Style smirked, "But _it's...lacking_ in some places."

**"How so?"** WarRock asked.

"For one..." Soul Style appeared behind Climax King, kicking him into a building, caving it in, "...You have no speed like my own. And the other..."

She raised her hand into the air and a massive ball of red energy flared into it.

"...Your power is not good enough!" Soul Style roared as she sent the sphere at them.

**"Fuck,"** was the unanimous statement from all but Ryutaros.

**"Denpa Ninpou: Kawamari no Jutsu!"** Ryutaros declared.

The ground shattered as the attack collided with it, destroying half of Mean Street.

_'I forgot how destructive Soul Style is...That's what I get for not using it in over four years,'_ Soul Style thought.

_"Holy crud...Ryutaros, I am _so_ glad you're on our side,"_ Geo gulped as Tribe King Climax Form poked his head out of a trashcan.

**"Oi! What about me?"** Momotaros demanded.

**"Less arguing, more fighting,"** WarRock replied, punching himself in the masks.

* * *

**"Still running, goddess?"** Teridax chuckled.

Reshiram narrowed her eyes at Teridax. The two jumped once more for the orb.

* * *

"Are you able to get a signal at all?" Rokusho Zero asked at the meditating Palkia.

_"I can't. Even with the three of us here, I can't get a strong enough signal to penetrate the barrier that blocks our sight of their battle,"_ Palkia growled.

_"Maybe we should've brought our sisters here,"_ Dialga noted.

_**"And let Azelf meet Dewloren here? No way! She'd have him in bed by the end of the hour they**** meet,"** _Giratina argued, _**"I mean, they both have the same personality except when she sees a guy she'd like. Then she turns into a little vixen."**_

"I'm not hearing this right now..." Dewloren muttered.

"Oh, then I'll tell you, master," Rokusho Zero chuckled.

"Don't...you..._dare_..." Dewloren muttered.

* * *

Climax King and Soul Style panted as they stood across each other, ten meters apart. They were within the remains of Dark Beauty Castle, the walls crumbling around them. Their armor and jumpsuits were torn at various places with cuts and bruises forming on the skin that was visible under the torn areas of their jumpsuits.

"Care...to end this...in one...blow?" Soul Style panted.

**"You...bet..."** WarRock replied.

Cyber's right arm converted into a Roll Arrow in her outfit's color design. The tip began to glow in the red energy, the woman focusing all her power into it. Across from her, Climax King held up the pass as the five fossilized items appeared before him. He scanned them all.

**=CHARGE AND UP: LINK FORCE BIG BANG=**

**"Hissatsu...Ore-Tachi no Hissatsu Waza...Climax Version!"** WarRock roared, **"Heh. That was cool to say."**

**"You got it!" **Momotaros agreed.

The fossilized bow and arrow. The six items proceeded to go into the position of Geo and WarRock's shooting star emblem before a multicolored energy appeared between them. The five masks removed themselves from his body before attaching to his left arm, turning into WarRock's head made of them. The jaws began to charge up a multicolored sphere of energy.

* * *

**"You...!"** Teridax sent the sphere at Rehsiram, making her leap from one pillar as it was destroyed by the sphere's impact, **"...Shall _not_...!"** Teridax caught another one just as it was emerging from the glowing liquid and sent it at her once more, destroying another pillar, **"...be victorious!"**

Reshiram jumped from the ground as the sphere hit it. She landed on another pillar. Teridax continued to repeat the process with her. Reshiram panted a bit, forgetting it had been countless eons since she last had a body...and that was before time was even made. Teridax held up his right hand and fired a blast at the roof, destroying it to reveal the stands.

**"An audience watches us to see your final failure, Blazing White Yang."**

_"I have not yet lost this, Teridax,"_ Reshiram replied.

**"Then die!"** Teridax roared.

With that, Teridax threw the sphere at Reshiram. The goddess jumped at it and spun in a circle. At the bottom of her spin, the sphere was caught in her staff's 'scoop.' In the middle of the spin, the sphere turned a blazing blue. Near the end of her spin, she let it loose. The sphere shot like a rocket and slammed into the behemoth's torso, sending him deeper into the shadows. Reshiram snapped her left hand and torches lit lines the walls, lighting up the room.

**"Well played, White Yang,"** Teridax growled as he stood up, the ruins of the wall and Beetleworks Machine falling off him, **"Now I protect Existence from _you_."**

_"Protect it?"_

**"Sleep spares it pain. Awake, it suffers."**

_"_You _are not protecting it!"_

**"My Duty is to the Mask of Shadows!"**

_"Then let's take a closer look behind that mask!"_ Reshiram declared.

With that, she flew right into Teridax's face. The behemoth roared as he tried to get her off, but she refused to budge, keeping a tight grip upon his mask. As the two struggled with each other, Reshiram began to pull harder on the mask.

**"No!"** Teridax cried out as green and blue light flared off his face as the Mask was beginning to be removed when the two fell into the glowing liquid.

* * *

**_"Grandmother!"_** the Creation Trio cried out_._

"Lady Reshiram!" Rokusho Zero cried before an explosion erupted at the Easy Street area and the sirens went off to reveal the screens had changed to show a picture of Chu and the word 'WINNER' below it.

* * *

"Of all the..." Max sighed.

"That was bodaciously awesome!" Po exclaimed, "Their attacks hit each other at the exact same time! What was she using? The Xian Quio Stab of Excruciating Pain?"

"Looked more like Master Flying Rhino's Impaling Stab of Stinging," Tai Lung noted.

"Focus on the status of young Ryuu! I do not wish to tell Haruka that her son has died when she awakes!" Shifu snapped as he walloped the two on the head with his staff when a pulse of power erupted from the liquid in the stage, knocking nearly everyone out.

"Whoa! What was that?" Max asked as he looked at the only two still awake, Shafu and Hub.

"I...I'm not sure," Hub replied as his body began to stiffen, "But something is making me feel...restless."

"You too?" Max asked.

* * *

_**"Why do I feel so**_** antsy?"** Giratina whimpered as he began to shuffle about in place.

_"Something's coming...something that makes me feel insignificant in the grand scheme of Time,__"_ Dialga trembled.

_"You said it...but for me, it's with Space..."_ Palkia shivered as he hugged his two brothers.

Dewloren's right hand was shaking while Onii-San's left hand trembled. Neither one could move from their spots. It was as if the coming presence was...paralyzing them without even being there. Rokusho Zero was barely staying awake nearby, his head resting in a barely awake Julie's lap.

"It's too strong..." Julie whispered as sleep took her, her head resting on Dewloren's shoulder.

"Mata Nui..." Rokusho Zero mumbled as his eyes turned off.

His back opened and a six-sided gold Medal shot out of it. The front of it had what resembled a mask, the middle of it having a six-colored jewel in the middle. From the roofless Lonesome Manor, a resounding roar emanated from the glowing liquid.

* * *

"Something's coming out..." Max's eyes widened, unaware of his eyes turning completely black with two gold draconic eyes in the centers.

"Something powerful..." Hub added as his eyes shifted to solid red with black dots in the centers.

* * *

A claw ripped out of the waters, the appendage biomechanical in nature. In it was an unconscious Reshiram. Blue flames covered her before changing into Ryuu, Kage groaning on his chest.

"Tikooba tiquana..." Kage groaned before the two were tossed onto land gently.

A second claw erupted out of the waters, carrying Teridax. Teridax was thrown roughly onto the other side of the room, out cold. The two claws went back into the liquid before a figure erupted out of it. The being was technogranic much like the Rahkshi, Visorak, and Teridax. His body was the same shape and design as Teridax, yet a bit more streamlined with the shoulders, knees, feet, bits of the wings, and hands a brilliant gold that had crimson stripes decorating it. The armor was also rust-free and the pitting mended. The tail it had was long like a tiger's tail, yet powerful and akin to a dragon's tail, ending with a trident-shaped sword. The mask was a mixture of solid crimson and pristine gold, making a perfect mixture of tiger and dragon in its appearance.

"L**i_ght _a**n**d _Da_r**k a_r**e no**_**w **B_al**a**_**nc**e_d, **rev**e_a**li_n_**_g t_h**_e_ **_W_**_il_**_l _o**f M**_**a**_**t**a N_u_**_i!_**" the being declared.

* * *

"Mata Nui?" Dewloren choked out as the stage changed back to its standard mode, _'That voice...It's the same one from last night...'_

The Trophies changed back, yet all of them were unconscious. The figure turned to the God's Booth and was suddenly before the gods and their guests in the booth. The being growled at Dewloren and Onii-San, the disappointment clear in the growl, before it approached Arceus. Palkia barely moved his right arm when the figure snarled at him, making the God of Space freeze up. The figure turned back to Arceus and pulled out a small photo, placing it under her front left leg.

_"Wh...Who are...you...?"_ Dialga grunted, making the being look at him.

"**M_an_**_**g**_**a**i**a_,_**" the figure stated before he appeared before Teridax and lifted him up and was suddenly gone along with the pressure.

"Horrible..." Onii-San gulped, "Completely horrible...You felt that Killer Intent directed at us, Dewloren?"

"And I thought enraging Philemon was horrible..." Dewloren nodded, barely hiding his shaking.

_"Or when Mother is having her period..."_ Palkia shuddered.

The others still awake in the God's booth shivered with him. Everyone there knew that no matter what, you do not piss off Arceus when she's on her period. Dewloren recalled the time Arceus was staying for a month with her godfather during his training...He had to ask Wisemon to look in that book of his and erase his memories of that time later. He knew she was the goddess of everything that existed, but he never knew she could bend a guy's spine _that_ way...

* * *

"Ah!" Max yelped as something whacked him on the head, causing him to vanished in a puff of smoke.

"..." Hub looked down to see a leatherback book, "A book? He dealt with that shockwave of power, the presence of that being, _and_ a kick to the nuts...and he loses to a book?-!"

"What kind of book?" Sharkie Chan asked as he reached for it, only to be zapped by the book, "Ay-yaiyaiyaiyaiyai! That's a shocking cover!"

The Kensei and Hub slowly looked down at the book. The cover was strange in design. It had a silver symbol resembling two curves with three dots, the center the largest of the three. Above and below it were strange circles with either a line, dot, neither, or both in them. Hub slowly reached for it and brushed his fingers on the cover. No shocks. Slowly, he picked it up and opened it up to the first page, the page having kanji on it.

"'They called me 'Mangaia.' I believe the translation most approximate would be 'Guardian.' I am no guardian, yet they consider me as such. I know not the name I had before, yet I recall a being of great evil or of great good before me. I have but a lone scar upon my form over my Heart Stone as the ones that gave me the name 'Mangaia' dubbed it. How I received it, I am unsure. Until I recall who I am, and why I want to kill a pair who use either Spiral Energy primarily or Mind Energy primarily, I will write down all I learn within this journal.' Hm? I can't turn the page," Hub noted before holding his head, "Anyone else feel a splitting headache start to form or is it just me?"

"Same here," Pyon Biao agreed.

"Seems we're finally feeling the effects of that presence," Michelle Peng admitted while holding the sides of her head.

"What say we all spend tomorrow sleeping?" Sharkie Chan asked, "All in favor, act like that blue cat over there chewing on his tail in his sleep."

"Aye," the Kensei replied.

* * *

"Eh?-!-?"

"Well, considering the circumstances, we've had to resort to the old scoring system we had," Master Hand informed, "And it showed that Geo and WarRock had the highest score of you three."

"And I helped!" Crazy Hand proudly declared.

"Aw man..." Chu sighed as she slumped before Meiru hugged her.

"Hop in my hair," Meiru spoke.

"Huh? But we had a bet and..."

"A bet? I never recalled a bet," Meiru replied.

"..." Chu smiled before zipping into her hair and then onto her shoulder, "Thanks."

"Now then, tomorrow will be a day off," Master Hand informed, "Therefore, there will be no fights. The next round will be Toriko..."

"Sweet!"

"William Star…"

"Awesome," Will smiled.

"And finally, Samus Aran." Samus only smiled. "Now, as to the Assists. First is Ronan," Master Hand continued, Ronan bowing at the waist. "Ah, another Knight of the Grand Chase, the magician known as Arme."

"Yay!" Arme cheered, raising both hands.

"Zone Watcher Councilor Lai." There was no sound, other than a random cricket chirping. "Who is once again not here…anyways, next we have Sly once more, as well as Greymon and Chaud Blaze."

"Again?" Chaud groaned, _'I wonder if we'll be able to see ZekeGreymon again...'_

"Whooooooo!-!-!" Greymon cheered as Protoman facepalmed.

"And, Toriko, a special request was made by your former teacher," Master Hand informed, "The next three will be your old friends Zebra, Coco, and Sunny."

"What?-! All three of them are going to show up here!-?" Toriko gasped.

"All four Bishoyoukai..." Komatsu paled significantly.

"Is that bad?" Julie asked.

"You've never met them before, have you?" Komatsu asked.

"Nope," Julie shrugged, "I've only met you in the Nevermore, Uncle Komatsu."

"J-Just me?" Komatsu gawked.

"Until the day after tomorrow," Master Hand bowed, "Take care."

* * *

"Heh. That was easy enough," Lockdown smirked.

"I'm amazed you could hack their systems to modify those scores, kani," Rampage chuckled.

"Well, do you want to face a mad Kalar?" Lockdown asked.

"Yes."

"...Of course..." Lockdown muttered.

* * *

"Onore, Decade..." the figure growled, observing Tsukasa, Natsumi, and Yusuke dining with Kaito and the Gokaigers at a restaurant, "How do you evade death here? You were supposed to be absorbed by that being. Next time you fight, you _will_ die. I will make sure of it, even if I have to do so _myself_."

* * *

"So why are you guys following me, besides Ryutaros?" Geo asked.

**"Because you made a Wish, making a Contract with us,"** Momotaros replied.

**"We are bound to fulfill that Contract at any cost!****"** Kintaros added as he cracked his neck.

"Why did he wish for again?" WarRock asked.

**"Happiness,"** Urataros replied, **"You made that wish just as we were turning back into Trophies. You wished for Happiness."**

"I was half-dazed from that attack!" Geo argued.

**"A Wish is a Wish,"** Urataros replied.

**"We will do our best to help you achieve Happiness,"** Sieg bowed formally, **"Perhaps a date with the fair red haired woman would suffice?"**

"...What?" Geo froze up, blushing a bit.

**"Ah, Sonia Strumm, I believe?"** Urataros pondered.

"U-Urusei!" Geo snapped as he ran off, causing WarRock to start laughing.

"I'm gonna like having you guys here," WarRock noted.

**"You do realize that the WarRock we knew would end up going through a pallet swap along with a personality change when we possessed our Geo Stellar, correct?"** Sieg asked, making WarRock freeze up.

"Well...It wouldn't work on me, would it?" WarRock asked.

**"Could be,"** Kintaros replied.

"Oh come on!" WarRock exclaimed.

* * *

Ryuu snored, drooling in his sleep. Megaman barely snored in his sleep, large earplugs in his ears. Lan mumbled about curry in his sleep as Hub's exhales in his snoring resulted in small bursts of black flames coated in red lightning to go off for small instances. The deck Hub carried was on the counter. It began to glow before the deck transformed into a gold and obsidian cell phone with a scanner slit on the back. The Seal Card appeared before it burned itself away. The mirror rippled as the ringing began to echo in the room. The massive hand emerged from it before tapping the device, going into it in a flash of light.

* * *

**Me: A shocking revelation has revealed itself to everyone; Ryuu will, possibly, cause a fate worse than Spiral Nemesis and Nyx combined! It also appears that Chaud, Protoman, and Greymon have found a new power, currently accessible though the Final Smash; ZekeGreymon! What is Mangaia? Why did he take Makuta Teridax away and for what reasons does he have to hate Onii-San and Dewloren? And what of the battle the two will have the next day? Find out, next time. Oh, and before I forget...**

* * *

**CODEX: THE MAKUTA TERIDAX  
**

* * *

**Snake: This is Snake.**

**Rokusho Zero: I thank you for letting me contact you, Solid Snake.**

**Snake: Who are you?**

**Rokusho Zero: I am no one of importance, but I deliver upon you the most vital of information. *screen shows an image of Teridax's true body* This is a being that refuses to die...one who makes the Absolute Hunters seem like mere kittens in a bag thrown into a river and held down there by cement.**

**Snake: Hmm...Do tell.**

**Rokusho Zero: Teridax, otherwise and better known as 'The Makuta,' is a being made of Antidermis, a dangerous gaseous being that is infused to armor and skin, making him semi-organic but primarily technological.**

**Snake: Hmm...So he's a cyborg in a sense.**

**Rokusho Zero: You can think of it that way. Teridax was portrayed as the ultimate personification of pure evil in the Bionicle universe. He was arrogant, proud and narcissistic, desiring praise and devotion and becoming jealous when others got it instead of him. He let his feelings rule his life. At the same time, he did not seem to consider himself evil, justifying his actions as for the good of the universe. Upon being called a monster for his actions in the Great Cataclysm, he asked _"I, a monster? For knowing my spirit brother, Mata Nui, required a good, long rest after his many labors? For offering my benevolent leadership to the Matoran in his absence? For saving Metru Nui from the threat of Nidhiki andKrekka?"_ - never mind that Mata Nui had not agreed to "rest" and that the Dark Hunters were only in the city at Teridax's invitation.**

**Snake: Mata...Nui?**

**Rokusho Zero: Despite Teridax's apparent self-justification, Teridax is a sociopath. He has no conscience, he has no ability to feel remorse, and he feels no emotional connection to any other living thing. He would have been benevolent to the Matoran if he needed something from them, and then the next moment, he might have killed half a dozen just to break up the day.**

**Snake: Now hold on, what are Matoran? And who is Mata Nui and what is Metru Nui?**

**Rokusho Zero: I will reveal all to you once you understand better.**

**Snake: You're not making sense.**

**Rokusho Zero: ****Teridax's most commonly-used power was his ability to shapeshift, allowing him to shape his armor to any form he desired. The only limitation on this power was that when changing into a bigger, stronger form, he couldn't do it quickly unless he absorbed power and mass from somewhere. If what he absorbed was a living being, then their body was incorporated into his and their mind and spirit utterly destroyed (though not immediately - Teridax blamed his defeat in Metru Nui on having to suppress the minds of Nidhiki, Krekka, and Nivawk at the same time: "I disagreed with something I ate"). In his energy form, Teridax still had some limited shapeshifting power; he can make his energy liquid, gaseous, or even viral.**

**Snake: So he's dangerous even without a body...**

**Rokusho Zero: He controlled the element of Shadows, allowing him to manipulate shadow energy into different shapes such as spheres, beams, or hands. This power was strengthened by his Kanohi Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows, which could fill others with fear and anger. However, due to the fact that his powers were based on shadow; light-based attacks against him proved to be especially effective.**

**Snake: And a Kanohi is...?**

**Rokusho Zero: *ignoring the question* Like all of the Makuta, Teridax was capable of creating slug-like beings from his essence called Kraata, which could infect Kanohi Masks and enslave those who wore the masks to his will. When exposed to energized protodermis, Kraata transformed into Rahkshi armor that another Kraata could control. ****In addition to the powers described above, he also had 40 other powers. The strength of a stage-six Kraata should be considered the bare minimum when compared to a Makuta's strength.**

**Snake: And almost all those Rahkshi had a Stage-Six, right?**

**Rokusho Zero: Indeed. After Teridax possessed Mata Nui's body, he controlled the entire Matoran Universe. ****Finally Teridax possessed a genius level intellect that surpassed that of some of the most intelligent beings alive, nearing him to omniscience.**

**Snake: He possessed another's body?**

**Rokusho Zero: Not just any body; a god's body! He could bend the very cosmos around him, making all into his plaything. He could create life, destroy life, bend the elements to his whim, and teleportation...and that's just only the tip of the iceberg of the powers he had in the body of my God!**

**Snake: So...Mata Nui is a god?**

**Rokusho Zero: In the religion all Matoran follow. Though the Matoran know of the existence of other Gods, they accept them but still accept Mata Nui as their God.**

**Snake: So even with the truth before them, they still turn to Mata Nui?**

**Rokusho Zero: Yes. It may be delusional, but it is what the Matoran have always known. It will take time for the Matoran to accept any other deity. Ah! We're getting off track! *starts to fizzle out before his image was replaced by Teridax***

**Teridax: Hello again, Snake.**

**Snake: The Makuta, I presume?**

**Teridax: *chuckles* But of course. There are a thousand ways I could destroy you right now. And 941 of them hurt. *the screen turns to static on Teridax's side***

**Snake: *growls* The Makuta...It seems I'll have to find this knowledgeable figure to learn more. *his side of the screen turned to static, unaware of the completed static screen having Makuta's glowing scarlet eyes in the middle, his laughter echoing throughout***

* * *

**Cybernetic Blue Blur Battle! Next Mission:**

**Rokusho Zero and Bae: Battle Start!**

**Ryuu and Hub: *scream in pain***

**Axl: Ah! Why are they trying to kill each other?-!**

**Mirajane: A new page!**

**Dai: I...I don't know if I want Onii-San to lose or Dewloren to lose...**

**Ran: They don't fight to spar...they fight to kill.**

**?-?-? and ?-?-?: _Subete no Raidā/Sentai wa ore ga taosu (I will destroy all Riders/Sentai)!_**

**Arceus: He...He stopped them with just one strike?  
**

**Busters Ready Go!**

**Mission 108: The Reflections of Soul  
**


	108. SSB: Mission 108: Brothers Soul

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce. I own Kamen Rider Soul and Tamashii Sentai SentaiSoul.  
**

* * *

Ryuu let out a quiet yawn as he walked out of the dining hall, Kage rolling after him due to his form having a beach-ball belly from the breakfast. Hub ran over to his twin.

"So, bro, what are you gonna be doing today?"

"A date," Ryuu replied, "With Meiru-Koishii."

"Same with me and Mira-Tenshi," Hub nodded before frowning, "You think Misora's okay?"

"I'm sure she's recovering nikiniki," Ryuu replied with a grin, "Our nakama is cho-wakiwaki."

"Yeah, but...I just get this bad feeling in my body that today's a bad day," Hub noted.

"Zowazowa day? Hmm..." Ryuu frowned as Rush ran up, panting happily, "Rush!"

Ryuu picked up the dog and gently petted him. Rush panted happily as his tail began to make a small breeze from its wagging.

* * *

**=Nani? You want to hunt for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe _now?=_** Navi complained.

"Why not? We've got a day off from that fighting tournament. And we have all the Greater Powers," Luka frowned.

**=Okay then...Let's navigate for treasure!=** Navi declared as she flew about the GokaiGalleon's main quarter before slamming into the roof **=The Brothers Soul are about to awaken. The Greatest Treasure in Existence=**

"Nani?" Doc gasped.

"The Greatest Treasure...in _Existence?"_ Ahim repeated in surprise.

"Oi, Gai. Got anything?" Marvelous demanded.

"...No. I'm sorry, but I've got nothing on Super Sentai involving souls, except for the Engine Sentai Go-Ongers," Gai replied, shaking his head.

"Hmm...So that means that with our Greater Powers, we need to find these 'Soul Brothers,'" Marvelous smirked.

Outside, Kaito smirked. He removed the hearing aid from his ear, glad he had installed that hidden bug on the GokaiGalleon. Now he knew what would be the perfect treasure from this Seikai.

* * *

***The scene appeared to burn away with blue flames, red lightning, and purple ice, revealing an old scroll scrolling down, revealing images of darkness, a white curvy dragon, a black block-like dragon, and a gray half-curve-half-block dragon, the former two circling the last, the image of a shadowed being surrounding them before turning to dark***

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards Smash Manor***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***It faded in to reveal Ryuu, Hub, and Max standing at each other's sides, Max between the twins. All three closed their eyes as Hub and Ryuu took out their SoulDrivers. The trio let out a mute roar as a surge of either white, black, or gray energy flared off them. It changed into a revolving shot as the scenery turned into a coliseum with Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max-bearing his Disciple Form-facing each other. The trio charged and collided, creating an explosion of black lightning, white flames, and gray ice/snow. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BLUR: BATTLE,' blew away the three elements before the three elements swirled at the bottom, becoming the words 'YINYANG CHRONICLES.' The Tao Trio apeared behind the title before flying out in the order of Reshiram, Zekrom, and then Kyurem. The ice dragon covering teh entire screen at his lunge***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reeling in, whose life does it hold?) *It cut to Ryuu walking through the Satellite Stage, his back towards the camera. It faded in to a back head-shot of Ryuu as he turned, turning into SentaiSoul with Rush becoming a metallic pristine white and silver Chinese/Japanese Dragon in the background. It then cut to Hub walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection being that of Kamen Rider Soul and Midnight***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A sakura petal flew past the screen, changing the scene to that of Max looking at the snowflake-shaped tattoo in the palm of his hand. The snowflake tattoo glowed a cool gray. ****Max looked up before Kyurem took over his body once more. He let out a mute roar as the area was engulfed in a blizzard and forcing away the charging Assists and Smashers running at him***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of Meiru and Cyber, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when Cyber's covered Meiru's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as Obelisk landed behind her, transforming into a massive claymore upon impact with the ground. It cut to a medium shot of Link with the Master Sword out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as Samus aimed her blaster at the edge of the screen, firing her Final Smash.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (A****nd look inside your heart.**)

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at Captain Falcon as he unleashed a Falcon Punch, the two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to the Kensei partying with the Imagin with Sharkie, Elehung, and Momotaros clanking their kegs of beer/coffee with each other, Ryutaros skateboarding while playing with his bubble blower with Michelle on her own skateboard, Kintaros having a contest of strength with Bion, and Urataros drinking tea with the rest. It then cut to the twins and Kyohaku being hugged by Cyber, Sonic X, and Haruka***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to Momotaros taking over Geo, Wave Changed with WarRock, and engaging Tribe On to become Flame Saurian SWORD Form. It then cut to him slashing and fighting off Lucario and Lyra Dino before Decade jumped behind Lucario and slid a card into his DecaDriver. It then cut to Chu-Chan being kicked back by Beamer when he was side-tackled by Toriko before the Gourmet Hunter used his Flying Knife to get a slash at Will***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

***It was then Will cried out as his armor took over and became his Granzamboa Mode. He fired an Infinity Big Bang at the screen***

**Urei no MONOCHROME ****Deguchi no nai sora e**(A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)

***It cut to Narutaki, smirking as he held up Tabuu's lamp before cutting to Kuuga transforming into Rising Ultimate and decking Grey in his Beast Drive before Urataros takes over, forcing Grey to A-Trans into Geo and Subaru's Wave Change and uses Tribe-On to become Kaizoku ROD Form***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to Jan ducking under a swipe by Snake and GokaiRed before becoming SuperGekiRed and uses Sūpā Taigā Geki on them and the charging Tenshi Zero and Mewtwo***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It then cut to outside Smash Manor with the two Tabuu fusing into one as the Smashers ran up, Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max at the front with GokaiOh, GekiTohja, GekiFire, GoJyuJin, KaiserKnight, DraKaiser, OoBakurenOh, and SaiDan at the back. The figure the two Tabuu had become unleashed a wave of energy snakes at them***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***The group began to strike down the snakes before Dragon-Kage and Midnight sent the leading trio above and preform a combined kick at the figure. A flash changed the scene to a backing-away view to reveal everyone outside Smash Manor in their normal attire and forms before changing to their stronger forms***

* * *

**Mission 108: The Reflection of Soul  
**

* * *

=Welcome everyone to the special secret round between Onii-san and Dewloren Nevermore!= Bae commentated =With me for this special event is my co-anchor Rokusho Zero Zero=

=Greetings=

_"Why does _he _get to do it?" _Palkia complained.

**"Because Bae asked him,"** Giratina replied.

"So this is the one Bae mentioned," Shafu noted as he and the Kensei walked up.

"How did they know about this?" Julie blinked.

=I...uh...I was just so excited...= Bae slumped in the announcer's booth.

"Newb!" Crazy Hand laughed.

* * *

"It's so beautiful..." Meiru awed.

"Sugoi..." Mirajane added.

The four were on two large picnic blankets. They were currently looking out at Smash Town, the only sounds they could hear were that of nature. Pluto-Kage and Rush sat nearby, both sound asleep with Pluto-Kage wrapped around Rush.

* * *

=Ready, you two?= Bae asked.

"We're ready!" Onii-san called.

=Remember: this battle is meant to use only Mind Energy abilities. No gattai or abilities from others, Onii-san= Rokusho Zero Zero reminded.

=Start!= the two declared in unison.

* * *

Ryuu and Hub froze up as their eyes shot open completely. Nearby, Kage cried out as his body's blot state went nuts, startling Rush. It shot into Ryuu's hands as the whites of the twins' eyes turned pitch black before Ryuu's eyes turned a glowing cyan as Hub's changed to a radiating scarlet.

"What's wrong?-!" Mirajane gasped as the two girls got up.

"Rrrr..." Ryuu and Hub growled.

The girls raised a brow before the twins lunged at each other, snarling. Ryuu made the tackle first, sending them tumbling down the hill, trading punches, slashes, kicks, and bites.

"Wh-What are you two doing?-!" Meiru gulped as the twins jumped back from each other.

The blot/shadow in Ryuu's hands transformed into a silver cell phone-like device with a white key resembling the yang emblem of the Tao Symbol. Hub spun out the gold cell phone and a black card. Ryuu pressed the back of his device and the front flipped open down the middle, revealing a slot shaped like the key.

"Hen_shin_!" Hub declared as he slashed the card through a slot on his device.

"Sentai..._Shift_!" Ryuu roared as he put the key into the slot and closed it.

**=KAMEN RAIDA: TAMASHII=**

**=SUPER SENTAI: SENTAITAMASHII=**

The card grew to the size of Hub as the image of the key appeared above Ryuu. The key shot down as the card engulfed Hub. They shattered, revealing two identical figures in the place of the twins. The one that had replaced Hub wore a solid white jumpsuit. Over it was sharp, edged black armor based upon a Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Zekrom. His helmet was shaped like the dragon's head with a red visor in its 'jaws.' On his waist was a buckle resembling a jagged dragon's head with a red 'eye' made from a jewel.

The other was in the reverse of colors, white on black. His armor was more sleeker in appearance, almost akin to Reshiram's Pokemon body, yet appeared more akin to a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. His buckle resembled Reshiram's head and pointed in the opposite direction of Hub's armor's buckle, the blue 'eye' made of a jewel.

Both growled as they began to circle each other...

* * *

...on the stage as the rim of the circular ring Dewloren created began to frost over, bleached-cyan colored ice gleaming in the light.

"So… you're finally gonna use it, huh? You think you can handle it?" Dewloren inquired, a slight grin on his face.

"Well, you _did _beat me to Hell and back to re-master it, so I'd be insulting you and Rokusho Zero for _not_ trying it out. Or am I wrong?" Onii-San retorted, also grinning.

Dewloren closed his eyes and chuckled. "Fair enough, Anon. Well, shall we finally get started? I think your friends are expecting a show; what say we give them one for the books?" "I'd feel bad if we didn't."

"The last few trials I imposed on you were the trial runs; this battle is your final exam. Your objective, clearly, is to defeat me. However, there are rules. Thankfully for you there are only three. One: You cannot leave the battlefield unless the match is over; if you fly or float, you must still remain in the boundaries you cannot use any form of reinforcement borrowed from or in the form of a separate entity. That also means that Nazo, Alexander, any summons, power-ups based on others, etc. are forbidden."

_'Great. That means it stays as a one-on-one in every regard. Dewloren thought this one out,'_ Onii-San thought to himself. "And the last rule?"

Dewloren's face became very serious. "The third rule is that as long as the match goes on, you are hereby forbidden to use any power, ability or attack that comes from any form of energy other than Mind, however the slightest – no exceptions. Breaking any of these three rules mean you have failed. Do you agree to my terms?"

* * *

=Master likes to be a step ahead of others= Rokusho Zero Zero commentated.

=He's put Onii-san into a corner and they haven't even started yet! Such strategy!= Bae added.

* * *

At that moment Dewloren swiftly bent his knees and performed hand signs. After 8 signs, the last one being the Horse (Uma) handsign, he slammed his palms on the floor, a massive circular wave pulsating from them like a ripple. Succeeding that, twelve large semi-circles shot out of the ground and the surrounding walls – eight from the compass directions proportional to the center of the ring, and two rows of half- circles– collided and interlocked to form a large-windowed cage of ice. The kanji for 'Seal' was written in ice-blue flames in mid-air, obscuring the openings of the windows.

"Secret Art: Setsunami no Kangoku (1 Kan Prison Cell of Severe Cold); my Zanpakuto's hidden ability. It has zero attack power," he said before smiling coyly. "Then again, it doesn't need it."

"What?" Onii-San asked. The entirety the stands were also confused. Wisemon blinked twice before realizing the hidden meaning. "So this is your plan? A time limit."

"What?" asked Giratina.

"That cage is exuding temperature waves below freezing point; he intends to freeze both those inside and outside the cage as a time limit. Dewloren detests needlessly killing others, but due to his position as Head Inquisitor and one of the 10 Spell Lords of the Mind Realm, he isn't above psychological warfare and torture if necessary. I can see him using it; Onii-San was so stubborn about Spiral Power that he abandoned the very vestige of his Mind Energy for it, creating a spiritual imbalance that had been slowly eating away at Onii-San's mind. Dewloren must've predicted this would happen, and is willing to go to extremes to harmonize Onii-San's Spiral and Mind Energies before the imbalance causes irreversible damage."

"What a guy…" Master Hand whispered, amazed at the duality of the situation. Not only was he trying to save everyone from their demise at the hands of the Absolute Hunters, he was willing to beat them to the punch to make DaiRyuuseiDan truly ready for the disasters to come.

"Here we go," Dewloren whispered as he unsheathed his Zanpakuto, sending over about five glacier tips straight at him.

In one swift motion, Onii-San unsheathed his sword and cut the glaciers cleanly in half.

He then realized that Dewloren used that as an opportunity to strike from behind. Instinctively, Onii-San flung the tip of the blade over his back and swung towards Dewloren, parrying his planned thrust.

"**Hadō 1: Shō (Clash)!**" Onii-San yelled, creating a thrusting force aimed at Dewloren's chest, sending him back.

As he was sent flying, Onii-San spun 180 degrees on his right heel and stepped hard with his left, dashing after Dewloren, flipping his sword – his Zanpakuto, which was a silver handle, blade and tsuba (shaped like a rectangular ocean wave, like a 2D bacon strip; the handle was wrapped with dark blue cloth) into the reverse grip (blade extending from his pinky), a ball of dark-blue turbulent energy forming both clockwise and counterclockwise, the stream almost looking like flower petals.

In the meantime, Dewloren's feet planted firmly on the pillar of ice behind him and jumped straight towards Onii-San, flipping his Zanpaukto in to the reverse grip.

As both males got into each other's range, they swung and their blades collided, violent streams of energy bursting from the point of contact, multiplying with every stroke the blades exchanged. They both used the collision to get airborne, jumping away from each other. Both clenched their Zanpakuto, still sealed, in their mouths, charging what appeared to be Kido.

"**Hadō 4: Byakurai (White Ligtning)!**" Onii-San yelled, firing two bolts of lightning –one from each hand – and grabbed his sword, charging after him.

Dewloren immediately Shunpo'd to his left, retaliating by chanting "Bakudō 39: Enkōsen! (Round Locking Fan)", creating a round shield out of a translucent orange energy, which blocked a second volley of Byakurai Onii-San fired off the moment the bluenette in the bandages and kimono pants with a left arm sleeve flash stepped.

The lighting struck the shield and shattered into many pieces. What Onii-San didn't see was there were small spiritual threads that connected between each of the shield shards as the passed by Onii-San. That's when Onii-San figured out that…

"SHIT!" he yelled out as the strings glowed orange, revealing he was trapped in a web of threads and shield shards.

"**Hadō 12: Fushibi (Lain Fire),**" Dewloren called flatly as he struck the ends of the threads in his left hand, igniting them like with a match, setting off a large orange explosion.

* * *

"Ryuu-kun, matte!" Meiru begged as she used her strength to hold back the armored Ryuu as Mirajane in her Take-Over held back Hub.

"Hub-kun, why are you fighting with Ryuu?" Mirajane demanded with a concerned frown.

"**_Subete no Raidā/Sentai wa ore ga taosu (I will destroy all Riders/Sentai)!_**" both roared as they pushed the girls away and rammed their left fists together, making a small shockwave from the impact.

"Wh...What's gotten into them?-!" Meiru whimpered.

"They're in complete bloodlust," Mirajane frowned before a glow caught her attention, making them turn to see the journal was glowing, "A new page!"

Meiru quickly grabbed it and opened it. She didn't question how she could hold it. They were too frightened by their boyfriends at the moment. In it, the new page folded out to reveal a mural of sorts. It depicted the two in their armored forms, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon overshadowing them. In the background, it depicted Dewloren behind Ryuu and Onii-san behind Hub, the Death Arcana in the middle.

"Onii-san? 'Entry Twenty-Seven, Onua and I discovered a hidden chamber under what remained of Mata Nui's original body. In it, we found a mural. I've made a copy of it upon these pages so I do not forget it. It says that 'When the Tiger of the Mind does battle with the Spiral Dragon, the Brothers Soul will begin to unleash destruction upon All. The Nevermore will be consumed by their powers and wreak death upon all if the battle is not stopped.' If this battle were to happen and not stopped, it would mean the end for us all. I will talk to Turaga Vakama about this later. For now, Onua and I are still below, searching around for anything else within the chamber,'" Meiru read.

"Is that...Onii-san?" Mirajane pondered.

"Yes, demo...Who is this other figure?" Mirajane pondered.

* * *

Makoto, Z, Will, J, and Sasuke looked up at the imposing doors. "So," Will began. "Who wants to knock?" Nobody stepped forward, all of them still taking in the scenery. That is, the single mansion on a piece of rock floating in what looked to be an abyss. "No takers?" Silence. "That means we can leave, right?"

_Creak_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Will asked to no one in particular as the doors opened themselves.

"My, my, it isn't every day….or, well, year, really, that I get guests," a man wearing Light Zone Armor and a rapier noted, drawing the attention of the group towards himself,"I am Proctor, owner and resident of this mansion. I assume that you are the group that Ryuuki told me about, yes?"

"Yeah," J said, stepping forward, extending a hand. Proctor shook the hand, nodding.

"Right then," he said, releasing J's hand and gesturing into the mansion. "Please, come in." The group followed him, looking around the large foyer of the mansion.

"This is almost as big as Smash Manor," Z gasped.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear girl," Proctor laughed. "It's at least four times the size." The group stopped, surprised, while Proctor continued walking, stopping after he realized he didn't hear footsteps. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It….you…..four times bigger than Smash Manor?!" J exclaimed. "How is that even possible? It wasn't anywhere near as large on the outside as Smash Manor!"

"Because, boy, this mansion is its own Zone," Proctor calmly explained. "A Zone within what you could compare to the Nevermore, if I remember Dai's description correctly," he said, tapping his chin. He then waved his hand, as if dismissing the thought with a simple swat. "But I assume that you didn't come here to ask me such trivial questions. You're here to see your friend. Patient, in your case," he added, nodding to Makoto.

"Yes, that is indeed why we are here," Makoto said, answering for the group. "I simply wish to be sure that this sudden training won't cause him to relapse into a coma."

"Then continue to follow me and you shall be able to see what is happening at the moment," Proctor said. He then stopped, looking over his shoulder. "But a fore warning, you will be shocked at what you are about to see. I myself was quite shocked at the immediate changes." He led them down a long hallway. Standing in front of a floor to ceiling window was Ultima, his arms crossed. "We have guests." Ultima grunted, his concentration broken. He glanced over at the group, nodding.

"Was wondering when you'd get here," Ultima said, turning back to look at the window. "Surprised that teleporter could still be activated by remote."

"Such simple tweaks are child's play," Sasuke said, bumping fists with Will. It had taken the two geniuses a matter of seconds to fix the remote for the teleporter and then a few more to input the incredibly long Zone coordinates that they had finally managed to coax out of DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Surprised Julie wasn't with you," Ultima commented, smiling at some thought of his. "Well, maybe I'm not. I felt the sudden power shifts all the way out here. I'll have to chew those two idiots out myself sometime."

"What are you talking about?" J asked, coming over to look into the window. But he couldn't see anything. It was completely fogged up.

"Hmph. You'll know soon enough. I'll be accompanying you on the return trip, by the way. Max doesn't need me to help him with his training after today. Not if this goes the right way."

"What do you mean?"

Ultima put his hand on the glass, rubbing the fog away. They all looked through the window and gasped. The room was completely covered in ice, a low hanging fog rolling around. In the center of the room was Max, laying on the ground, looking as if he had simply collapsed on the spot. Makoto's eyes widened. "Where's the door?!" he demanded, grabbing Proctor by his shoulders.

"Calm down," Ultima said.

"I will not calm down! You have put my patient in one of the worst environments possible for someone still in recovery! And I can hear an EKG machine. It's flat-lining right now, you idiots!"

"That's because the circuitry is frozen," Proctor replied. "And be thankful I'm in full control of my reflexes. Any longer and I would have taken your life." Makoto looked down to see that Proctor had drawn his sword, the tip resting ever so slightly on his throat. He could feel it as he swallowed. "That room was not like that when he asked to have a quiet room for this particular training. And I can assure you, he is fine. He is still breathing."

"He still has his color, as well," Ultima added. "He's been in there for two hours now." Makoto slowly released his grip on Proctor.

"What's he doing in there?" Sasuke asked. He was concerned for his teammate and intrigued at the same time.

"Looking for Kyurem." The group looked at Ultima, obviously confused. "Max has used his Disciple powers once and only once. The Hikari Dragons have used theirs multiple times now. Every time, they have been in a state in which they could not recall what they did. But Max…Max hasn't been under the pressure they have. All of his powers have manifested much, _much_ more slowly in him than in those two. His only chance to catch up to them and be ready for the battles to come is to come into his powers, _all of them,_ now. Before it's too late." Sasuke and J arched an eyebrow each. There was something about the second to last sentence that didn't feel right to them. "And don't even think about stepping in that room," Ultima said, turning his eyes to Makoto. "Proctor. Show them."

Proctor nodded, walking to the side of the window, a door sliding up. A blast of freezing wind came out, the carpet and ceiling already beginning to ice over. Proctor drew a .44 magnum that they hadn't noticed and fired into the room. The bullet didn't even get past the threshold of the door itself. It stopped, frozen in midair. "Hm. Last time, the bullet at least got past the door," Proctor said, walking away, the door sliding back into place. Sasuke walked over to the bullet, examining it and the ice surrounding it.

"It must be near perfect zero for the bullet to just….stop like that," Sasuke noted, tapping the bullet. It shattered into smaller pieces at his touch.

"It's just short of perfect zero, yes," Ultima answered. "When Max has gotten a better hold of his powers, he'll be able to achieve perfect zero."

"Are you sure that we can't go in?" Z asked, obviously worried about Max.

"I am."

"Actually, Ultima, this would be a good time for what we had talked about earlier," Proctor said.

"We are not putting her in that kind of danger," Ultima said, glaring at Proctor. Everyone else took a step back, startled. They had never seen Ultima so serious before. And it scared them a little.

"Then we'll pull her out at the first sign of trouble," Proctor said, not in the least affected by it.

"Um…what is it?" Z asked.

"Nothing," Ultima said, still glaring at Proctor.

"If it's about me…then I should decide, shouldn't I?"

"She makes a point, Ultima," Proctor said. Ultima turned away, grunting. Proctor smiled, turning to Z. "I have a theory, dear, that Max may be able to differentiate between friend and foe in this current state. But I do not know how close that friend must be in order to ensure their safety. Would you be willing to stay in there with him until his training is over?"

"I would," she replied, without hesitation. Proctor's smile grew wider, nodding.

"Then step over to the door. And walk in."

Z moved over to where she had seen Proctor stand, the door sliding up in response to her presence. She closed her eyes as it slid up, expecting a blast of cold air, but none came. When she opened them, she saw the ice moving around her, none of it touching her. She took a hesitant step forward and the ice receded in response. With more confidence, she walked into the room, the door closing itself behind her, making her way towards Max.

"Nothing bad so far," Will commented, watching with a bit of curiosity as he watched ice and fog move away from Z, returning to its spot only after she had passed it. Z had finally made it to Max and she lowered herself down beside him, picking his head up gently and laying it in her lap. "Ultima, how will we know when Max has found Kyurem?"

"When he wakes up," Ultima replied. "I think. As far as I know, he's already found him and has simply lost control of his Disciple powers." Suddenly, the ice appeared to be…rolling in towards Max and Z. "Or maybe that's what's supposed to happen," Ultima said, shrugging. "Hell if I actually know." The ice suddenly stopped, now forming itself into a ball. "What the fuck is happening in that kid's head?" Proctor walked over to the door, stepping into the room, unaffected by what should have been a near perfect zero environment.

"It appears that it's much safer to come in here now," he commented, the others following. He walked over to the ball of ice, knocking on it. "Are you okay in there, dear?"

"Fine," came Z's voice, muffled by the ice. "I'm fine."

"Well, I don't think we'll get much farther by standing here," Ultima said. "Come on. Z's in there, so I'm sure the kid'll be fine if anything bad were to happen."

* * *

"'It's not the technique that counts. It's how it's used," said Wisemon. "Philemon, you are one sly bastard; you were always strategist, and now it rubbed off on this one. I'm just glad he's on our side."

The Hands, Arceus, her sons, Julie, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Nazo looked at the elder Digimon before all of them looked at Rokusho Zero.

"… He's holding back. He's not even using 10% of his real powers," Rokusho Zero informed, a hand over his mic.

_"How can you tell? Then again, Mind Energy isn't exactly my strong suit…"_ Dialga admitted.

_"That's our sister's territory,"_ Palkia added.

"See his left arm?" Rokusho Zero asked, "His arm is layered three times; the outermost 2 layers are the kimono sleeve and the bandages surrounding it. The real layer is that his entire left arm – and even past his shoulder, is completely and securely wrapped by a weighted seal. There are exactly 100 of them shrouding his left upper body."

_"Are you saying…it's a power tap?"_ asked Palkia.

"Correct. When it comes to Mind Energy, with the exception of gods like Philemon, yourselves, or demigods like Igor of the Velvet Room or the three Velvet Siblings – Margaret, Elizabeth and Theodore – my master's mastery of Mind Energy is unparalleled. Mana Albarn, however, may be the only exception."

_"What happens if he removes the seals…?"_ asked Arceus.

"If my master removes all of the Hyaku Fuukui (1 Hundred Holy Seal Stakes), his full power is released. I've only seen it once."

"And…?" Julie urged on.

"It's… a power akin to those of legend. After all… his mastery of the Arcana is second to none of the mortal realm. He's the living definition of his personal Arcana: Arcana IX, The Hermit."

* * *

"Don't tell me that this is all you've got, Anon," Dewloren commented. "If it is, I'll be very disappointed. After all, this cage will freeze the entire stadium should this drag on for too long."

Onii-San smirked devilishly. "That so? In that case…" he trailed before his aura became extremely calm. The next moment everyone witnessed Onii-San glowed a large dark-blue aura, the sound of ocean waves could be heard.

'_It's coming_…' thought Dewloren.

=Onii-San's most secretive power; the true nature of his Zanpakuto= Rokusho Zero's commentary.

=Oh! Now things will really get exciting!= Bae exclaimed.

"Drown the heavens beneath the waves," the brunette commanded.

The glow around his slender Zanpakuto exploded into a flash of torrential bule light of many hues and large streams of water formed from the entirety of his sword, the streams swirling in maddening directions, dancing like phantasmal trails. The water slowly filled the bottom of the sealed cage like a basin, the water smelling heavily like an ocean.

"**_Rasenumi_ (Spiral Sea),**" Onii-San finished recited, carrying what appeared to be a naginata with a golden blade that sported a neon green edge over his back with his right hand, the underside of the blade sporting a long neon-green ribbon looped at its center; both ends were equal in length, about a foot or so.

The staff of the weapon was a sleek sliver, adorned with a deep blue pattern that etched in a way to look like the waves of the ocean. Finally at the butt of the staff, there was a drill with a circumference slightly larger than his fist, but stretched about eight inches; it was the same shade of silver as the staff. He swung the lance off his shoulder and spun it wildly for a few seconds before positioning his right hand at the end of the staff around eye level and the blade's tip pointing at his left foot's toes, which were supporting his raised heel in midair.

"I hope you're ready, Dewloren; I'm not holding back anymore."

Dewloren paused for a moment, then smirked, "Glad to hear it."

The two charged, and a large burst of turbulent ocean water and pale ice struck each other, obscuring the fight from view...

* * *

...And letting the two girls fly back to town via Mirajane's wings. Mirajane changed back as they rushed into th hotel and into the main part of their suite, letting Axl snort as he was woken up by the doors slamming wide open.

"Huh? Whazzat?" Axl looked around before seeing the two girls, "What's up?"

"They're trying to kill each other!" the two cried out.

"...What?" Axl blinked.

"We...We were just having a Double Date..." Meiru sniffled, "And...And then..."

"They started to scream out in pain. When they stopped, their eyes were glowing. They suddenly tackled each other, trying to kill one another," Mirajane trembled, holding back her tears.

"Ah! Why are they trying to kill each other?-!" Axl gawked

"We think it's because of this entry we found in the book," Mirajane explained, "We need to find Onii-san. He's fighting right now and it's possibly our best chance to stop them."

"Right! He said he was going to Smash Manor today for something," Axl informed as he jumped up and ran out with the two girls.

* * *

_Max looked around the frozen landscape, trying to find the source of the warmth he suddenly felt. He could tell what the dragon was, not even looking at it. It was a gray and blue colored, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. It had a unique blue head and snout and had yellow eyes without pupils, had a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Its face had a slight resemblance to Giratina right down to its jaws. Its neck was long and gray in color with lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. Kyurem had two arms, each with its own claw and each arm was jointed together form its blue oddly shaped wings. Its wings were believed to be used for flying as well as storing cold air and had two spikes of ice each. The ice covering the wings was breakable, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on its back. The right side of its body seemed to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side were shorter; the right side of its head also had a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that was absent from its left. Its legs were somewhat slender, unlike Reshiram, and its tail had three blue icicle-shaped spikes on its tip. Like Reshiram, its tail appeared to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it was based on was unclear, but it may have been a damaged turbine.  
_

"_You won't find it in here, boy," Kyurem said, towering over Max. "It's your young friend. Zaria, I believe is her name."_

"_So Z's here now," Max said, smiling. "Alright then. I don't wanna scare Z by dying in her arms!" He jumped up, pumping his arms._

"_Good. Because I'd hate to have to search for a new disciple so soon," Kyurem laughed, his voice booming. "And it's a good thing she arrived. For you've managed to pass the first test. Surviving in _my _environment. Now we move onto achieving your Disciple form. Although…since you aren't half-dragon like my brothers' disciples, that may prove to be…difficult."_

"_What about my Zone Armor? Could you use that as a proxy?" Max asked. Kyurem nodded, thinking out loud._

"_Yes, perhaps. But that will have to wait for now. I'll allow you some time to rest before we begin on utilizing my base powers. Nothing too advanced, really. Just learning how to completely freeze anything in your path." Max sweatdropped._

"_That sounds rather advanced to me," Max said._

"_Yes. For you," Kyurem said. "I meant nothing too advance for me, though."_

"_Well, I now see where Ultima got his humor from."_

* * *

"So… you've finally unsheathed your sword's Shikai. And you're not collapsing, even. It seems the training is paying off," commented Dewloren, smirking.

"Don't go patting yourself on the back just yet," said Onii-San as he flash-stepped forward, stopping inches from Dewloren's face with the tip of the blade barely reaching his nose ridge.

Dewloren's eyes shrunk for a second and instinctively blocked the incoming blade with a palm strike to the blade's side with his left hand while aiming a sword blow to Onii-San's left temple with his right.

Onii-San curved his neck 180 degrees to dodge the blade and whirlybird kicked Dewloren to the ground. Dewloren used the recoil to jump off his spot and land on his feet 5 feet away, sword's tip at his hip. A trickle of blood escaped the dinged cut on the left side of his forehead. It dripped along the corner of his eye and reached his lips, causing Dewloren to lick the blood lightly.

"Not bad," he grinned, "Your martial arts are as keen as ever, even after 12 years."

"You don't listen well, do you?" quipped Onii-San.

Again he flash-stepped behind Dewloren and swept his naginata sideways at Dewloren's neck. However, the tiger boy was able to parry the block with a whirlybird kick of his own and thrust his bandaged left arm in a chop position to Onii-San's sternum.

It hit point-blank, but Onii-San's frame dispersed into a clone of salt water, splashing everywhere. As the droplets scattered, Dewloren felt a slight cut across his back as Rasenumi's blade was able to graze the blunette's flesh as Onii-San dove over him, then reeled back his naginata to thrust at Dewloren. Dewloredn parried the tip of the blade with the butt of his sword, which was held in reverse grip, and twisted his wrist to strike at his opponent. Needless to say, Onii-San employed the same trick with the salt water and struck again, this time cutting Dewloren's left calf diagonally, and striking Dewloren under his chin with the butt of the staff, using the side of the drill edge, lightly cutting the underside of his chin with the drill's tip.

Dewloren waqs sent flying for a millisecond before he shouted "Bakudo 9: Seki! (_Repusion_)" aiming his open right hand behind him without looking, causing an incoming energy blast to hit an invisible force and shatter. There stood Onii-San, who fired the blast, just as the Onii-San standing in front of him splashed away into ocean water once more.

=Wow! He must have been training in a trance to learn how to stand on water!= Bae commentated.

=Training in a Trance?= Rokusho Zero pondered =How do you know a Mind Energy exercise?=

"I recognize that technique… it's **_Chourin_ (_Turn of the Tide)_**. It's one of Rasenumi's special techniques.", Dewloren realized.

"Yep. It's a special type of **Shunpo** I can use by manipulating the moisture and water molecules in the atmosphere and mixing it with reishi. The result is a water-based clone that takes the hit of an attack while I sneak from behind and strike. Been a while since I used it, and it's a bit sloppy. I don't like to use it much, either."

"Why's that?" asked Dewloren, perplexed.

"Think about it. About how the technique works. It's… _a pretty cowardly attack_."

=I don't really see it that way= Rokusho Zero noted.

=Likewise. It's a good idea. Give you more distance between you and the opponent if you need it= Bae concurred.

Dewloren instinctive spun around and created a circle of ice, freezing a plume of water that closed in on Dewloren like a filling crevice. However, this water seemed to be razor-sharp, as the ice froze the water, but shattered on contact unwillingly.

Dewloren realized that this was another of Onii-San's techniques employed by Rasenumi. "This is…**_Seihai_ (Spirit Chalice)!**"

"Got it in one!" yelled Onii-San who divebombed from above Dewloren's position, spearheading his attack with Rasenumi and slowly spinning clockwise. The atmosphere circulated around and formed a drill of salty air that homed in on Dewloren.

"**_Souga_ (Accursed Fangs)!**" roared the brunette.

Dewloren dove out of the way as Onii-San's drilling technique bounced off the ground where the blunette stood, the tiles corroding from the salt water at high atomic acceleration, and slammed into a large portion of the ice prison, shattering it on contact. About 15 percent of the prison was obliterated, the salt content of Onii-San's ocean water withering the ice away. The cage looked like a goliath had ripped off a chunk of the top, the ends of the bars bent or broken in disarray.

Just as Onii-San was about to strike again at Dewloren, he cast a handsign with one hand as his sword spun clockwise, then grabbed the hilt of the sword with the blade facing down. "Hadou 58! TENRAN! (Orchid Sky)", he roared, a ferocious tornado erupting violently from the blade, the gales clashing with Onii-San technique and cancelled each other out, the residual breeze recoiling violently outward towards the stands.

* * *

"Okay! Let's g...!" Axl began before his face met barrier.

"Wh...What is this?-!" Mirajane gasped.

"This...It's a barrier!" Meiru gasped as she pressed a hand on it before writing appeared in blue words.

(BLUE TRUTH) **None may enter this manor until Onii-san and/or Dewloren Nevermore are defeated in battle. I apologize for this inconvenience but it is something of dire importance. **(END BLUE TRUTH)

"So that's the name of this second figure!" Meiru realized as she looked at the book's new page.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Axl muttered before seeing Zero and X run up, "Guys! Please tell me you have a way in."

"Sorry, but no," Zero replied, tapping the barrier, "It's a spell made from Blue Truth. You can't break it easily and even if we had 100 Mages here, it'd still take a century to break it. You guys go on ahead, I'll try to get the others."

"You got it," Axl nodded.

The group ran off. Once they were out of sight, Zero turned back to the barrier. He held his his right arm as the jewel on his forehead resonated.

**"Hero's Fang,"** Zero whispered.

* * *

Ryuu roared as he whipped out a decorated red zanbatou. He charged at Hub and swung the weapon. Hub flipped over it and kicked him in the masked face. Nearby, the Gokaigers ran up, Kaitoh looking out from a nearby tree.

"I told you I heard the sounds of fighting!" Doc exclaimed.

"Soul!" Ryuu snarled as he entered a stalemate with Hub.

"SentaiSoul..." Hub growled.

"Oh! The Brothers Soul!" Gai exclaimed.

"Heh. So this is where they were," Marvelous smirked, "Well, let's get to it then!"

Soul jumped back and spotted the six, "Gokaigers!"

"He saw us," Joe noted before Soul charged at them while SentaiSoul spotted Kaitoh and charged at him.

"Tch."

**=KAMEN RIDE=**

"Henshin," Kaito aimed his weapon at SentaiSoul.

**=DIEND=**

SentaiSoul jumped back from the energy released. Nearby, the Gokaigers barely dodged a swipe Soul tried.

"Gokai Change!"

**=GOOOOKAIGER=**

"GokaiRed."

"GokaiBlue."

"GokaiYellow."

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Gooookai...Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai..."

"Gokaiger!"

"Let's make this flashy!" GokaiRed declared as he open fired on Soul.

Soul shielded himself with a bustersword themed after his ace dragon card. Nearby, SentaiSoul rolled under a slash from a Kamen Rider. His armor was red and trimmed with silver. A wheel was on the back of his legs and on his back while his helmet had a silver 'A' as a curved horn. In his hands was a sword based off an engine. Diend slid another card into his device.

**=KAMEN RIDE: IXA=**

"Here's some help, Accel," Diend informed.

Three images shot about from his DiendDriver before settling on becoming a Kamen Rider based upon a white and gold knight mixed with the sun as a theme. The gold and black visor on its face opened up into four positions, revealing red 'bug eyes' beneath. He whipped out a blaster resembling a cross. He open fired on SentaiSoul just as the Gokaigers did on Soul, knocking them away.

"You damn Sentai..." Soul growled.

He whipped out the phone-like device and pressed '1-0-4' and then a button with a mask on it.

**=KAMEN RAIDA: FOURZE=**

"You Kamen Riders..." SentaiSoul growled as he pulled out the device, pressed '0-3-5,' and then a button with a mask design to it.

**=TOKUMEI SENTAI GOBUSTER=**

"Go-Buster?" Diend pondered.

"Fourze?" GokaiSilver repeated.

Rush howled before transforming nearby. In his place now stood a human-sized robot. It was primarily red with bits of silver to its arms and legs. Its head seemed to be based upon a speedometer and a cheetah while a wheel was on his back. The figure charged and kicked the red Rider away before punching IXA in the gut. SentaiSoul placed the phone-like device on his left wrist. It glowed before shifting into a strange blue and yellow watch-like device. He pressed the yellow inside of the circle it had. A bird-like piece folded out on it.

**=IT'S MORPHIN TIME=**

A green data image of a Sentai member appeared on it. Green data swirled around SentaiSoul, turning into a red spy-themed Sentai outfit. A helmet based upon a cheetah appeared without its visor.

"Let's Morphin'!" SentaiSoul declared as he moved the 'bird' over his face, letting it attach to where the visor was supossed to be.

"Nani?-!" GokaiSilver screamed as he saw the transformation.

It was then four others appeared beside him. Each one resembled him in either blue, yellow, gold, or silver. The blue one had a helmet based on a gorilla while the yellow had her helmet based on a rabbit. The cyan and silver Sentai had a stag beetle theme while the gold sentai had a kabuto theme. The robot ran over to the red warrior.

"RedBuster."

"BlueBuster."

"YellowBust."

"BeetBuster."

"StagBuster."

"Tokumei Sentai...Go-Busters!" the five declared with a pose.

"Another Super Sentai?" GokaiPink gasped.

Soul pressed his 'phone' to his waist. It transformed into a belt with an oversized buckle with four switches in it and four red flip switches on the front and a push handle on the right side. He flipped the four red switches.

**=THREE= *Zoom in on the Gokaigers***

**=TWO= *Zoom in on Diend*  
**

**=ONE= *zoom in on Soul*  
**

"Henshin!" Soul declared.

With that, he pushed the lever. His body was engulfed in rocket smoke before dispersing, revealing his attire had transformed. It was white with hints of silver, orange, and green. His mask was based upon a rocket with a black front with green 'bug eyes' and a jetpack on his back.

"Uchu..." he crouched down low before standing up straight with his fists spread out in the air as far as they could while his head was tilted to the sky, "Kitaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Kamen Rider Fourze!" he pointed at GokaiRed, "Let's settle this Man-To-Man!"

"They...They can change armor! Like a GokaiChange!" GokaiGreen gasped as GokaiRed's Mobirate went off, letting him answer it.

=Captain!=

"What is it, Navi? We're in trouble here."

=The Ranger Keys are glowing all together! Something's calling out to them and wants them to respond!=

"Nani?" GokaiBlue pondered as he looked over at the Go-Busters as they blasted and slashed Accel and IXA.

* * *

"Alright then, I'll head back with these boys," Ultima said. "Make sure to update me or DaiRyuuseiKnight when Max wakes up. And if possible, send Z back once the two have had some time with each other."

"Of course," Proctor said, nodding. "And try to not be too harsh on those two. They are still children, when compared to you."

"No shit," Ultima snorted. "Alright," he nodded to Sasuke. "Let's see this fancy remote at work."

* * *

Dewloren continued swiping at Onii-San with his relentless assault of sword swings and icicles from his left sleeve in a graceful and deadly dance. Eventually the constant dodging was finally taking its toll on the brunette.

_'Damn it... I can't get a lead on... and I can't catch a break... _Onii-San shuddered, Rasenumi in hand as he tried to maintain his grip. _On top of that, it's absolutely __**freezing**__,' _he cursed as the ice from the arena crept up his shoes, the brunette stomping the ice away as he tried to keep his grip on his Zanpakuto, his vision swimming as his opponent stood across from him, making no move as though he could win without even having to _try,_ '_I wonder how the others are doing?' _He asked looking past the ice barrier to the others.

Unfortunately, the fight had been dragging on too long, because the ice had begun to creep up their legs, the group rubbing their shoulders to keep warm as their breath turned white in front of them.

'_Why haven't they left yet? Shouldn't they be trying to find someplace...' _he trailed off as his eyes landed on Julie, _'__...warmer?' _he said to himself as he blinked his eyes a few times. At first he thought it was because of the ice barrier, but the girl's skin really _was _beginning to turn blue, her eyes slowly drooping shut, _'__Doesn't... she know if she falls asleep here...she may never...wake...up...?' _he asked as his vision suddenly turned hazy, the future daughter of Max's image being replaced by that of a blond-haired girl in a blue dress, _'__A... Alice...?' _He gaped as his eyes widened, and Rasenumi fell from his hand.

"?-!" Dewloren expressed as he noticed Onii-San's lapse of focus.

His eyes trained on were Onii-San was looking and his eyes shrunk as he sensed a dramatic change in Onii-San's aura slowly forming. However, Dewlorens' lunge did not falter. Time seemed to slow and the light in Onii-San's eyes dimmed. The moment before Dewloren's attack connected however, the brunette's eyes suddenly flashed light blue, and a diamond-shaped mark on his forehead appeared before cracks spread out, a thin beam of Mind Energy suddenly shooting out and heading towards Dewloren, who had to abandon his attack in order to dodge. When the finger-sized beam struck the ice wall, the brunette suddenly threw his head back as a blood-curling scream left his throat, a gouge being carved through the ice before the beam shot into the heavens, the clouds in the sky suddenly cleared away. Within moments the cracks spreading from his forehead spread to the sides of his face, bright spires of light shooting out of his eyes and mouth before more cracks appeared, light blue energy pouring out of every pore.

The next moment there was a massive shockwave of Mind Energy, the ice forcefield shattering like glass, the shards heading towards the onlookers and gleaming menacingly before a sudden heat wave vaporized the ice shards. At the same moment, the ice that had accumulated on everyone was suddenly heated up into water, only for it to be flash-vaporized into steam. Somehow, no one was scalded, a massive plume of steam obscuring the battlefield from view.

* * *

_"Oh shishka!"_ Palkia yelped.

"Oh! That's so much better!" Sharkie Chan exclaimed.

"Aw...Why did he turn it up? It was so nice," Michelle Peng complained, the penguin GekiJyuKen master frowning.

"Honestly, only you'd love cold places," the antelope GekiJyuKen master snorted with Elehung nodding.

"At least it's not cold anymore," Bat Li noted with Gorri Yen nodding.

_"This is bad, isn't it?"_ Dialga pondered.

**"Please let it not be a Zombie..."** Giratina muttered.

_"..."_ Arceus frowned, knowing just what was happening.

"Well, this is a surprising turn of events," Wisemon noted.

* * *

When the steam cleared, Dewloren was no longer standing against Onii-San. Instead he was standing before a terrifying monster unlike any the group had seen before. The monster was humanoid in structure with a wiry build, its skin glowing the color of light blue liquid metal decorated with an array of raised wave-like patterns. On its hands and feet were sharp pointed claws, in place of eyes were a pair of angular portals glowing pure white, its mouth lined with sharp fangs, and a mane of short spiky-hair jutting out behind it. From four portals carved deeply into its back were a quartet of massive phantom limbs, each made of concentrated Mind Energy and larger than the beast itself by quadruple its original size. With a deafening roar, the last of Onii-San's skin was flash-vaporized, the shockwave from the berserk call almost knocking everyone off their feet.

* * *

**=IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER=**

BusterRed, BusterBlue, and BusterYellow aimed camera-themed blasters and fired them at the Riders, sending them flying into a tree, shattering their Henshin, and knocking Kaitoh out. Nearby, Soul-Fourze kicked away a knocked-out Joe, his legs covered in a blue missile launcher and a cyan gattling gun. The girls and X ran up as Fourze's armor changed back into Soul as the GoBusters turned into SentaiSoul. They were about to charge at each other when Soul and SentaiSoul were suddenly swatted away, as if they were hit by spatulas the size of their bodies.

"Seems we came at a good time," a voice noted.

"Told ya there was a fight here, asses," a second growled.

"I was the one who told you that!"

The two girls turned and gulped. Approaching them was Toriko and Komatsu plus three others. All three were muscular, thought the tallest of them had the biggest muscles. The shortest of them had bandages wrapped on his head over his black hair. He wore a black jumpsuit with a green sash and bands. He had earrings on his left ear. The second-tallest of the three was very feminine for being male. He wore a magenta-violet jumpsuit with a red sash. His long, luxurious hair was done in multiple light-shades of colors involving red, blue, yellow, white, and green. The largest of them had scraggy red hair, a black training shirt and blue jeans torn above the knees that revealed the lower half of his legs. What was really noticeable was that the left side of his mouth was torn open, revealing his fang-like teeth. Axl ran up beside them.

"I brought backup!" the Reploid called out.

"Interlopers..." Soul snarled.

"Go away!" SentaiSoul ordered.

"You gettin' cocky with me, punk?" the biggest of them snarled.

"It seems we'll have to do battle with these hideous beings," the feminine man noted with a wave of his hand.

_'It's like seeing a human Sieg...'_ Zero and X thought.

"These are Toriko and Komatsu's friends. The fancy pants is Sunny, the guy in black is Coco, and the big guy who hates liars is Zebra," Axl introduced, "With Toriko, they're the Four Heavenly Kings."

"The strongest of the Gourmet Hunters?" Meiru gasped, recalling what Toriko had told them about his profession.

**"Noise Bazooka!"** Zebra roared out at them.

Soul screamed as he was suddenly slammed by something, sending him into a tree. SentaiSoul snarled as he rushed at them. Toriko barely moved his Knife Hand and sparks erupted off the white warrior's armor. SentaiSoul stumbled a bit before jumping above them, converting his blade into a strange hi-tech blaster. He pulled the trigger and unleashed a barrage of white fireballs.

**"Knife Shield!"** Toriko roared as he swung his arm, creating a barrier shaped like a fork around himself and the others, letting the shield take the fireballs, causing all but one to be used to destroy it, letting it slam into Coco.

"Good thing I used my **Poison Armor**," Coco noted as he walked out of the flames without a single burn, his entire skin colored a deep purple and black.

"Allow me. Two sensors should be enough...One for each," Sunny noted as Soul and SentaiSoul charged at them, **"Spatula!"**

Soul and SentaiSoul cried out as they were sent flying to opposite sides of the area.

* * *

"This… technique…!" gawked Dewloren, the blunette's expression being that of shock, his grip of Hyoko'o slacking for but a moment before hardening his grip, his teeth grit, "Not good… he's tapped into forbidden magic…**_The Path of Asura_**…!" A bed of sweat descended on Dewloren's cheek, his fangs bared, _'Not good! If I don't think of something fast, there's gonna be a slaughter...and not just me."_

* * *

"What is that?-!" Michelle Peng demanded.

"A being that has gone berserk," Shafu replied with a frown.

"Good heavens, that is terrible," Bat Li noted.

"It's acting on pure frenzy instincts!" Gorrie Yen noted.

_"You just had to set up a Blue Truth Barrier, Rokusho Zero..."_ Palkia frowned.

=I was not expecting this to happen!= Rokusho Zero barked.

=So you're the one who set that thing up...= Rokusho Zero looked up to see Zero, his left eye twitching.

=Z-Zero?!= Rokusho Zero gawked as Zero put a hand over the microphone.

"Well, you did teach me how to use _that_," Zero whispered.

"True," Rokusho Zero nodded.

* * *

Without warning the raging beast brought its massive arms to bear in front of itself, a sphere of concentrated energy growing in pulses only to be compressed in bursts, the struggle for control ongoing before the four palms were thrust forward, the bowling ball-sized sphere unleashing a massive white and blue blast that nearly vaporized Dewloren. Looking over his shoulder as the blast careened into the distance, a massive explosion that highlighted the contour of their world pierced the heavens, any clouds present forced away and over their heads.

* * *

"**Noise Bazooka!**" Zebra roared as Hibiki batted away the attack, "You cocky bastard, usin' a Sound Demon on me? I'll show you a lesson you'll never forget!"

_'Hm? This is bad...I sense an Aura of Death on them...'_ Coco thought before glancing at his allies, Meiru, and Mirajane, _'Myself and the others as well...But why not on the Reploids?'_

"Eat..." Toriko began as his right arm's muscles were twice his size.

* * *

"...this!" roared Dewloren as he slashed violently at Onii-San, flash-stepping to multiple positions and therefore unleashing icy currents at the behemoth Onii-San with impressive speed, as if the wave of his blade conjured bullets of ice hailing like a storm of unrelenting arrows. As the blows connected on an otherwise stationary Onii-San, ice began to accumulate on his bare flash.

'_Not good enough. As sour as this is… I gotta freeze his Mind Energy wavelengths faster than it can accelerate its molecules to generate heat. Otherwise using __**that**__ technique would be pointless. I have to time this right!'_

* * *

SentaiSoul and Soul began to scream as energy raced off them. The two girls began to run over as the armor on the two warriors erupted in black and white light. X and Axl began to run when the light turned into a massive explosion, sending the duo flying backwards.

"No!" X screamed as the smoke cleared, revealing nothing but torn pieces of clothing and bits of blood about, "No..."

"They...They're dead..." Axl whispered as he fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

The next moment the six-armed beast appeared behind Dewloren, its arms wrapping tightly around its waist before tightening its legs, the mere tensing of its muscles causing a ten-foot crater to appear beneath it before it suddenly lunged into the air, the ten-foot crater suddenly turning into a _mile_-wide crater. Struggling against the beast's grip, Dewloren's arms and legs were suddenly pulled spread eagle by the beast's massive phantom limbs, the pointed nails of its massive fingertips threatening to pull its limbs apart. Unable to free himself as the beast fell towards what remained of the battlefield, the tiger-man suddenly felt the force of a super-strength knee with the force of a meteor between his legs, peach-skinned face contorting into a horrendously-pained grimace as the shockwave from the point of contact punched through the air in all directions. The force of the attack was so horrendously powerful, that anything with gonads was forced to automatically grab them before falling to their knees in pain, faces soon meeting the ground. As Dewloren was released from the beast's grip and fell forward, he suddenly received a heel strike to the back that sent him tumbling across the battlefield, the tiger-man stabbing his sword into the ground barely preventing himself from leaving the battlefield's outer barrier.

Dewloren began to breathe very deeply, blood dripping lightly from the corners of his lips. His clothes – already tattered-looking and half-worn – were in disarray. His pant legs gained additional rips in them, the ribbons and tape seals all over his body singed from close contact with the infernal qualities of Asura's deadly Mind Energy properties. There was a tired look in his eye, bags slowly forming on his eyelids.

"Dammit… at this point… I have no choice…"

He did something that not even the behemoth, Rokusho Zero, or most of the crowd expected; He ripped off the sleeve. He slowly raised his left arm to his head level and clenched his fist.

As he did, the ribbons floating loosely around the kimono sleeve ripped to shreds along with the sleeve, bits and pieces of the cloths sent everywhere and floated all around him. The sash that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip split in half and limped to his magenta cloth obi sash.

His entire left arm, up to his shoulder, neck and upper breast was completely wrapped in long white ribbon seals.

Rokusho Zero's optics shrunk instantly. =Oh no…= he whimpered.

=I take it this is bad= Zero noted.

=You can guess that right= Rokusho Zero gulped.

Dewloren Nevermore planned to use _that_ power.

"_In the name of the Tiger King's Crest… __**I hereby break the seal**__._"

The immediate area of Dewloren's space exploded with an immense pressure, a pressure capable of crushing a star; the crater formed at Dewloren's feet dug deeper into the one Onii-San made, causing debris to fly everywhere as the ribbons on Dewloren flew off like rubber bands.

His entire left arm was shrouded in a sleeve tattoo depicting many ancient symbols and divine-looking patterns.

Along the cuff of his shoulder read 'THE HERMIT'S LEFT ARM'.

"You should be honored, Anon. I can only use this terrifying power for no more that 60 seconds. Any longer and it'll get really ugly."

His expression changed to one of pure seriousness. "But 10 is all I need."

With that he vanished to in front of Onii-San's twisted form, the next move he made shocked the entirety of the group. Dewloren… punched Onii-San with both hands – his right in the brunette's stomach, and his left into the sternum.

The mere shockwave of the attack sent a devastating shockwave _through_ Onii-San's body, taking the form of a tiger's head as it passed by and 'ripped off' the four extra phantasmal arms, ramming into and destroying a large section of the stadium from the blast. The impact and destruction was instantaneous. After the collision, no signs of an impact or form of destruction were visible.

No floating debris, no disturbed dust or dirt afloat in the air. With the exception of the gaping hole in the wall and side of the stadium, nothing seemed to change. There was a long period of silence. Finally Dewloren uttered five words.

**"Forbidden Art… _Sopatsu no Nikitai_ (Twin Punishments of Mind and Body)."**

The form Onii-San took – the Asura form – began to form cracks all over its skin, until Onii-San's body molted entirely from the false flesh. Whatever Dewloren did, it completely broke down all of Onii-San's rampant Mind Energy, neutralizing it down to the subatomic level.

Everyone looked to Rokusho Zero, who simply said =This… is the first time I ever saw this technique…=

Of course, Rokusho Zero himself knew full-well the true nature of this technique. The Sopatsu no Nikitai was a very deadly technique only a rare and chosen few have ever been taught to, let alone been mastered. It harnessed the power equal to several stars to break down energy, phenomena, even the fabric of reality, reason, logic and emotions and completely atomize it until nothing remains. Of course, that was not the _real_ reason behind its danger. The technique requires one to be extremely physically and mentally fit to channel the 'Two Punishments' (Of Mind and Of Body) through both fists, keeping the entities separate at arm's length but harmonized in balance – one slip up could spell disaster.

The other risk was that the technique's aftereffects are so devastating that those who use the technique must master the art of breaking down the damage the technique can unleash the moment it was released. That explained why there was the gaping hole in the stadium, but not even an explosion – the damage was neatly made in silence. _That_ is the true terror of the technique. If Dewloren screwed up… there was a reasonable chance of major casualties; not even the divine figures would escape without a slap on the wrist.

Finally, Dewloren's legs gave in and collapsed to his shins. The fragments of the Hyaku Fuukui restored itself, along with the kimono sleeve, tattered cloths and sashes to their original state. Both males finally slipped into unconsciousness.

=I-It's a draw! The battle between Onii-San and Dewloren Nevermore has resulted into a shocking draw!= Bae declared.

* * *

"You wish for them to be saved?" a voice asked as a cloaked figure approached Komatsu, X, and Axl, the trio still before the crater that was once the Four Heavenly Kings of the Hourmet Seikai, Meiru, Mirajane, and the Hikari Twins engaged to the two girls.

"Y-Yeah..." Axl choked back a sob.

"..." the figure nodded before a silver mechanical beetle flew around him, a black-gloved hand shoot out and grasping it before moving under his cloak, "Hyper Cast Off."

**=HYPER CAST OFF=**

Lightning raced along the inside of the cloak, burning it up. The trio moved back from the flames erupting off the figure.

**=CHANGE: HYPER BEETLE=**

"Hyper Clock Up," the figure stated in the flames, the trio barely seeing his green visor in them and the power erupting off of him.

**=HYPER CLOCK UP=**

* * *

***five seconds before Onii-san saw Julie starting to pass out from the cold*  
**

**=HYPER CLOCK OVER=**

**CUE: LORD OF SPEED - KAMEN RIDER KABUTO SOUNDTRACK**

"What?" Dewloren scowled.

"Who the..." Onii-San gawked.

Standing between the two of them, four fingers in total holding back the two blades, was a figure. His scarlet, black, and metallic silver armor was based upon a Kabuto with a green visor split in two by the bulky metallic red kabuto horn. The armor was primarily metallic silver over his black jumpsuit with bits of metallic red on the outsides of the arms legs, shoulders, and helmet. The area around them seemed to have heated up upon his apeparance, warming up those in the stands.

=Who is this?-! He's somehow gotten into the arena!= Bae exclaimed.

=It's him. The one who took me to Master= Rokusho Zero gasped.

=Hmm...I like it= Zero noted, seeing the red on the armor.

* * *

Arceus blushed as she looked away in the stands. The Dragon Trio growled at they looked at the figure.

_"Damn cocky bastard..."_ Palkia growled.

"My, my, my...For a Kamen Rider, the armor doesn't give off the Spiral Ultima that powers their suits, nor the power of Mind Ultima like the Super Sentai have," Wisemon noted, "Could it be...Core Energy, the Seithr?"

_"What are you saying?"_ Dialga asked.

=Kamen Rider Kabuto!" Dai, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and Julie gasped in unison, the girls in excitement and the Ultima-made device in annoyance.

"And there is your answer, nya," Shafu pointed out.

* * *

"Prepare youselves," Kabuto informed before throwing the two away in a spin.

The two flipped in the air and landed. Dewloren and Onii-san prepared to strike when Kabuto slapped a silver beetle-like device on the left hip.

**=HYPER CLOCK OVER=**

"...Impossible..." Dewloren choked out.

"So...fast..." Onii-san whispered.

Their shattered Zanpakuto, back in their sealed states, clattered the ground before their heads rolled next to them. Their headless bodies fell over, lacerations cutting deep into them. They glwoed before turning into two Trophies, one depicting Onii-san with his Shikai out while Dewloren's had him with his Shikai and his tiger form. Kabuto stared at the sky, pointing towards it with his right hand, his left hand holding a kunai-like device that was dripping the blood of the two.

=...They both lost...= Bae gawked.

=I...I didn't even see him move. He just appeared and then they were dead and reverted to Trophies!= Rokusho Zero gawked =When did he do that?-!=

=You get the feeling we missed something here?= Zero pondered.

"Hmph. Obaa-chan said this, 'Walking the path of heaven, the man who will rule above all,'" Kabuto declared in his pose.

* * *

**_"Death Noise!-!-!"_**

The armors shattered just before Zebra's attack hit. Hub and Ryuu screamed in agony before blood erupted from their ears and they collapsed.

"No..." Mirajane and Meiru paled before they ran over, "Ryuu-kun/Hub-kun!"

"Oh man...Oh man..." Axl repeated quietly as the Gokaigers and Kaitoh slowly woke up.

"Their mother is gonna kill those four..." Komatsu fell to his knees.

"Now...*hic* I wouldn't say that exactly...*hic*"

Komatsu, X, and Axl looked behind them and all but Komatsu screamed in fear. Behind them was a huge man three times their size. His white hair was done up in a pompadore while he wore a flannel jacket-vest with a white sleeveless undershirt beneath and blue jeans. His face was slightly red and an almost-empty keg of beer in one arm.

"Jirou-san!" Komatsu exclaimed.

"...J...Jirou?" the two Reploids repeated.

"Hey there, Ko-*urp*-matsu! Long time no drink. *hic* Oh, look. Seems we got a little trouble here, eh?" the elder pondered as he walked over and knelt down before the dying young adults, "Seems these two had a run*hic*-in with Zebra over there. Oh, nice work."

"Wh...Who are you?" Meiru sniffled, looking up at the giant human.

"A Knocking Master," Jirou replied with a grin before looking at the two, "If you share a drink with me later, then that will be my payment for these second lives you'll be getting."

The four Gourmet Hunters watched their sempai do his work. He opened up his vest, revealing multiple strange devices.

"Who is this giant?" Axl asked.

"Knocking Master Jirou. He uses an original Knocking Gun that isn't sold anywhere. Not only knocking, but also extension and contraction of muscles. He freely manipulated even the shape and age of his body. And furthermore, the one needed most here..." Coco explained, "He can revive the recently died like he did with Komatsu over there."

The others looked over at Jirou in awe.

"We~ll now...Is this the second and third time since I retired? To fiddle with a heart, that is...*hic*" Jirou noted as he put a giant finger on them both, "But then again, even while I was on duty...*hic*...It was never on Humans. Heh-heh."

Both girls gulped, silently praying he could help their boyfriends.

"Hoo-hum...It's all tipsy-turvy. Hic! Just like me right now!" Jirou noted as he reached into his vest and pulled out two large items, "Now human, they've got three minutes between the heart stoppnig and the brain dying. But for these two, seein' how they're _them..._It's changed to about a good decade between the heart stopping and the brain dying. Even longer for the body to deteriorate...Goes with that Max kid I met on the way here. Hic! Well, geez, these two will sure take their time. I even got time to take another swig."

The two items he pulled out were green in color. On the ends on them were two yellow prongs each. He pressed them over their chests.

"Compared to the complexity of animals...hic! Dragon-Human anatomy is a snap!" Jirou grinned before their bodies erupted in electricity before putting his fingers on them once more, "There you go. All patched up."

"He used Knocking to restart their hearts," Coco informed the non-Heavenly Kings of the Gourmet World and Komatsu as Jirou pulled out a long, thin item.

"Now, hold her steady..." Jirou hiccuped as he knelt down over Hub first, "Whew, that goes for me too."

He gently slid the thin device into Hub's left ear. It went all the way to his destroyed eardrum before he pressed a button. A strange pink slime-like substance that reshaped into his eardrum.

"You have the Deep Sea Doctor Lobster to thank for your new eardrum, sonny. I created that film I injected from the special polysaccharides found in its husk," Jirou informed as he took care of Hub's other ear, "And this creature's tissues adapt better to other living things than anything else. You'll be able to hear, or even swim, right away! Heh heh."

"A...Amazing..." Mirajane whispered as Jirou began to take care of Hub.

"Jirou-san's healing them..." Meiru sniffled as her tears changed from sadness to joy.

"Hey! Wake up!" Jirou shouted as he slapped the two.

"Don't slap them!" Toriko, Meiru, Mirajane, Axl, and Doc shouted.

"Nn..."

"Hngh..." the twins opened their eyes to see a frightful visage before them.

"You'v got your second chances at life. Live them up!" Jirou informed.

"..." there was a small moment of silence.

"Gyaaaaah!" Ryuu and Hub screamed as they jumped up and landed in Meiru and Mirajane's arms.

"A Giant old man monster!-!-!" Hub whimpered in fear.

"A Godzillageezer!" Ryuu yelped.

"Godzillageezer?! I just saved your lives!" Jirou freaked.

"Huh? Our lives?" Ryuu blinked, tilting his head.

"...What happened here?" Hub asked, looking around, "And who the heck are those guys with Toriko?"

"You just fought us, you bastards!" Zebra snapped.

"...You've got a dekadeka voice," Ryuu pointed out.

"..." Zebra scowled, "How the hell can you be telling the truth when I just fougth you two?"

"We'll...We'll explain later, Ryuu-kun, Hub-san," Meiru sniffled, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hai," Mirajane choked a sob as she hugged Hub, "Just...Just make sure you have a drink with Jirou-san. He did save you when your eardrums popped and hearts stopped from an attack."

"We got attacked?" the two asked in unison.

"Well, take care. Just ask Komatsu for my number when we can enjoy a drink," Jirou informed as he walked off with his keg.

_'That keg...It's Dragon Scale Rum...'_ Hub blinked, _'And the way it sounds is almost as if it were three-fourths empty. A normal human would have been dead by now. Who is he?'_

* * *

**Me: A startling upturn appeared in Dewloren and Onii-san's match with the appearance of Kamen Rider Kabuto and their simulataneous defeat by him. Even more so when Ryuu and Hub have gained new armor and abilities since their Equalization, revealing they are two-thrids of the Greatest Treasure in Existence. Just who is Kabuto? Why does Arceus know him? Find out, next time. Oh, and before I forget...**

* * *

**CODEX: THE FOUR HEAVENLY KINGS  
**

* * *

**Snake: Otacon, who are these guys? They look like a bunch of freak. Especially the one with multicolored hair.  
**

**Otacon: Snake, those are the Four Heavenly Kings.  
**

**Snake: Who now?  
**

**Otacon: The ****Four Heavenly Kings** (四天王 _Shitennou_) is the name commonly given to the group formed by Toriko, Coco, Sunny and Zebra. They all are incredibly powerful Bishokuya who were trained since childhood by IGO president Ichiryuu.  


**Snake: So who are they?  
**

**Otacon: Their names are Toriko, Coco, Sunny, and Zebra. Each of them is considered the strongest in the Human World of their world and are top-notch Gourmet Hunters.  
**

**Snake: why do they need all that muscle for food?  
**

**Otacon: It's because where they're from, the tastier the animal and plant, the more fearsome or dangerous it is. You'd be hard pressed to deal with a Category 5 while they're able to fight equally with unmeasureable level opponents.  
**

**Snake: Hmm...Well, that seems interesting.  
**

**Otacon: Unfortunately...Although they trained together and complement each other's abilities, the Four Heavenly Kings are reluctant to band together for any reason. This is mostly due to petty personality conflicts, rivalries, or reluctance to share food.  
**

**Snake: Really now? Over food?  
**

**Otacon: Two got into a heated argument over a plate called 'Jewel Meat' to be in their Full Course Menu instead of just sharing it.  
**

**Snake: Ugh...Is there any way for them to work together?  
**

**Otacon: Well, Toriko said that Komatsu, a friend of theirs, could be capable of bringing them all together into a single fighting group.  
**

**Snake: Anything else?  
**

**Otacon: Each of the Four Heavenly Kings have honed one of their five senses to extreme levels :**

**Toriko has Smell; ****Coco has Eyesight; ****Sunny has Touch; and ****Zebra has Hearing**

**It goes without saying that the fifth sense (taste) has been hieghtened to extreme levels due the large amounts of food the four have consumed.  
**

**Snake: What do you mean by 'extreme level?'  
**

**Zebra: *off screen* You cocky bastards are talking about us!  
**

**Snake: I strike my last question from the list.  
**

* * *

**Cybernetic Blue Blur Battle**

**Dewloren: Your army found out big time, didn't they?  
**

**DaiRyuuseiKnight: Hub Hikari _and_ Ryuu Hikari are both equalized. You may thank the Wicked Avatar for that a month ago.  
**

**WarRock: I say we torture 'em till we get some answers!**

******Dewloren: You want answers? Come at me, bro; you're lookin' at 'em.  
**

******Onii-San: Now hold on, Mrs. Hikari! Don't do that, please!  
**

******Sonic X: You think this is a waste of time?!  
**

******Ryuu: ...Blueberries?  
**

******Atakawanakereba, ikinokorenai (If you don't fight, you won't survive)!-!**

**Turn 109: The Blue Tiger  
**


	109. SSB: The Blue Tiger

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce. I own Jazz and Volt Sakurai-Hikari.  
**

* * *

Dewloren's closed eyelids puckered as they released tension and slowly opened. His eyes lazily trailed to his left, where Rokusho Zero sat in a small oaken chair, arms crossed and asleep with a snot bubble blowing up and deflating slightly every so often on his face. Contrary to the fact, it was actually morning; 9:48 AM to be exact, according to the clock by the blunette boy's bedside.

Past the bedside furniture was Onii-San, sound asleep. To Dewloren's surprise, he noticed heavy bandaging wrapping the latter's abdomen beneath his cape, lightly tucked under his side into the bed. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, evident by his snoring and comical drooling.

Dewloren smiled weakly. This caused a voice to go, "Oh! He's awake!"

Dewloren turned slowly to see Julie, crying a bit, "Thank goodness...!"

"Aren't you... Julie?"

"Yes, that's right. And this is-"

"I know," came Dewloren as he narrowed his eyes at the Light and Darkness Dragon-themed knight, "DaiRyuuseiKnight."

"What?!" Julie gawked, "You mean...?"

"No," came the Ultima Knight, "We've never met before yesterday."

Dewloren's eyes looked left for a moment, "So I take it visiting hours started?"

DaiRyuuseiKnight sighed from beneath his mask. "You're a coy one, aren't you?"

Dewloren chuckled. "Can you blame me?"

"You want the honest answer or the smart one?"

"Touche."

Just then Arceus, in human form, arrived, followed by Wisemon and Shafu. The only woman there was currently hugging onto the arm of Tendou Souji. Dewloren's face glowered slightly, making an educated guess as to what they _really_ came for, 'get better soon's' aside. He kept an even glare at Tendou, recalling the man's interference. It was then he noticed a large bandage clung to the entirety of Dewloren's left cheek, reaching short of his eye, node and corner of his mouth; Dewloren slid two fingers down it.

"When you were beaten by him, you cut your cheek on the gravel when your head made impact with it. Hence, your bandage," came Wisemon, "Did you really have to interfere with how the Recovery part of the Trophy Forms that everyone on Smash World goes into upon fatal or near-fatal injuries form on them on these two?"

"I made sure the injuries I gave them were fixed," Tendou informed.

"Huh," said Dewloren. "That aside, I can tell you got something else to say; spill it. Your army found out big time, didn't they?"

_"Between the explosions from your battle or the Hikari twins going berserk and attempting to kill the Gokaigers and the Kamen Riders here by transforming into souped-up Rider/Sentai-esque creatures which led to Maylu, Mirajane, X, Zero, and Axl to learn of your name before bringing in the Four Heavenly Kings of the Gourmet World to stall the duo from their continued fight–you tell me,"_ Arceus replied curtly.

"I...waitaminute..._WHAT_?!" roared Dewloren, clutching his ribs from shouting, "Did you say...They _under went __transformation_...? But that..."

"Oh?" mused the Ultima Knight, "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah; a huge hole in logic," replied Dewloren curtly, "Hub I can see why, but if _Ryuu_ Hikari had been equalized... how do you explain _this_ crap?!"

Wisemon put a hand to his chin. "Hm. He _does_ have a point; Ryuu-kun was Equalized. His energies' circulation has been shut down, Spiral and all."

"Hub Hikari _and_ Ryuu Hikari are both equalized. You may thank the Wicked Avatar for that a month ago," DaiRyuuseiKnight informed.

"I...I see...So that means it _could_ be that it's a stage in awakening the Tao Trio's powers, but then why didn't Max change?" Wisemon pondered.

"Perhaps since Kyurem – Dad's guardian entity – represents 'balance' between Yin and Yang, he was unaffected?" Julie guessed.

"Master...?" came a sleepy Rokusho Zero's voice, making them look at him as he was rubbing his eyes, "*gasp* Master! You're awake!" the Medabot beamed.

Dewloren smiled meekly, "I've been up longer that you, you dork."

"Poor Rok-chan's been worried sick about you; been sleeping by your side the whole time," mused Nazo as appeared beside Onii-San's sleeping form, "How he made the snot bubbles, though...I want to know, but I don't want to know."

"Do not call me that!" yelled Rokusho Zero, "It's humiliating!"

Nazo sneered.

"Still, how certain are you that my existence can remain a secret?" questioned Dewloren.

Arceus shook her head, _"I'm afraid that's impossible; now that your name was displayed in Blue Truth and was recorded in that book for all to see, it'll be nigh impossible to hide you; everyone's going to want answers. The Hands are downstairs trying to keep everyone from either barging in here to see Onii-San or try to pry info out of anyone. I think it's best we explain everything."_

"Wait... Blue..." muttered Dewloren before his shot his Medabot disciple a comical glare. Rokusho gave back a comical shock. "You... _didn't_...!"

"He did," Tendou pointed out.

"I-it seemed like a good idea at the time...!" whimpered the Medabot as he began to tremble under the glare.

"ROKUSHO, YOU IDIOT!" roared the tiger boy, only for him to clutch his ribs again in pain, "...Damn it..."

"You should really cease that," Makoto informed as he looked up from checking up on Onii-San, "You will only exacerbate your injuries, leading to infection."

"So, what are we to do...?" pondered Julie.

DaiRyuuseiKnight sighed before hoisting Dewloren's form out of his bed and removed the sheet, holding the Mind Sorcerer in a bridal position. Dewloren's expression was priceless; his was a mix of blushing embarrassment and pure shock.

"What are you...?!"

"The DaiRyuuseiDan wants answers. They're going to get answers. It's that simple."

He started walking to the door with the young man in tow when Julie stopped him.

"He isn't fully healed yet! And Onii-San should be there too, since it would seem better that way. What are you thinking?!" she asked forcefully, almost like a shriek.

The dragon-themed Ultima Knight stared at her, "...There's a question I wanted to ask him; there's been something bugging me about him, and I must find out."

"..." Dewloren burrowed his eyes in his hair. Julie caught a glint of guilt in that expression.

_"DaiRyuuseiKnight...just what is this matter you speak of?"_ asked Arceus.

"...I feel like I've known him from somewhere; this man is extremely familiar to me. I need to know why. It's almost like a... kinship of sorts," DaiRyuuseiKnight informed, "It goes the same when I was around Mana Albarn before I sent him and the child away."

"...!" expressed Dewloren as his eyes widened.

With that DaiRyuuseiKnight ripped Julie's grip off of him with a tug and walked out the open door. As he turned around the corner the room's occupant could hear Dewloren asking, "Can you at least put me down? I can walk you know."

"I don't think so," replied the Ultima Warrior, "You might try to run."

"From _what_?"

"...Me, for starters."

"...You gotta be shitting me..."

=I'm afraid he's not= Dai noted with a sigh.

Rokusho gave chase. "M-Master!"

Wisemon sighed as Rokusho left the view in the doorway, '_It's come to this, eh?_'

Arceus wore a worried expression, _"I wonder what's going to happen..."_

Tendou gave her an even look. Arceus gave an innocent whistle while looking away from the black-haired man. He knew she knew she already knew what was going to happen.

* * *

***The scene appeared to burn away with blue flames, red lightning, and purple ice, revealing an old scroll scrolling down, revealing images of darkness, a white curvy dragon, a black block-like dragon, and a gray half-curve-half-block dragon, the former two circling the last, the image of a shadowed being surrounding them before turning to dark***

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards Smash Manor***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***It faded in to reveal Ryuu, Hub, and Max standing at each other's sides, Max between the twins. All three closed their eyes as Hub and Ryuu took out their SoulDrivers. The trio let out a mute roar as a surge of either white, black, or gray energy flared off them. It changed into a revolving shot as the scenery turned into a coliseum with Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max-bearing his Disciple Form-facing each other. The trio charged and collided, creating an explosion of black lightning, white flames, and gray ice/snow. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BLUR: BATTLE,' blew away the three elements before the three elements swirled at the bottom, becoming the words 'YINYANG CHRONICLES.' The Tao Trio apeared behind the title before flying out in the order of Reshiram, Zekrom, and then Kyurem. The ice dragon covering teh entire screen at his lunge***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reeling in, whose life does it hold?) *It cut to Ryuu walking through the Satellite Stage, his back towards the camera. It faded in to a back head-shot of Ryuu as he turned, turning into SentaiSoul with Rush becoming a metallic pristine white and silver Chinese/Japanese Dragon in the background. It then cut to Hub walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection being that of Kamen Rider Soul and Midnight***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A sakura petal flew past the screen, changing the scene to that of Max looking at the snowflake-shaped tattoo in the palm of his hand. The snowflake tattoo glowed a cool gray. ****Max looked up before Kyurem took over his body once more. He let out a mute roar as the area was engulfed in a blizzard and forcing away the charging Assists and Smashers running at him***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of Meiru and Cyber, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when Cyber's covered Meiru's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as Obelisk landed behind her, transforming into a massive claymore upon impact with the ground. It cut to a medium shot of Link with the Master Sword out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as Samus aimed her blaster at the edge of the screen, firing her Final Smash.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (A****nd look inside your heart.**)

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at Captain Falcon as he unleashed a Falcon Punch, the two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to the Kensei partying with the Imagin with Sharkie, Elehung, and Momotaros clanking their kegs of beer/coffee with each other, Ryutaros skateboarding while playing with his bubble blower with Michelle on her own skateboard, Kintaros having a contest of strength with Bion, and Urataros drinking tea with the rest. It then cut to the twins and Kyohaku being hugged by Cyber, Sonic X, and Haruka***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to Momotaros taking over Geo, Wave Changed with WarRock, and engaging Tribe On to become Flame Saurian SWORD Form. It then cut to him slashing and fighting off Lucario and Lyra Dino before Decade jumped behind Lucario and slid a card into his DecaDriver. It then cut to Chu-Chan being kicked back by Beamer when he was side-tackled by Toriko before the Gourmet Hunter used his Flying Knife to get a slash at Will***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

***It was then Will cried out as his armor took over and became his Granzamboa Mode. He fired an Infinity Big Bang at the screen***

**Urei no MONOCHROME ****Deguchi no nai sora e**(A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)

***It cut to Narutaki, smirking as he held up Tabuu's lamp before cutting to Kuuga transforming into Rising Ultimate and decking Grey in his Beast Drive before Urataros takes over, forcing Grey to A-Trans into Geo and Subaru's Wave Change and uses Tribe-On to become Kaizoku ROD Form***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to Jan ducking under a swipe by Snake and GokaiRed before becoming SuperGekiRed and uses Sūpā Taigā Geki on them and the charging Tenshi Zero and Mewtwo***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It then cut to outside Smash Manor with the two Tabuu fusing into one as the Smashers ran up, Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max at the front with GokaiOh, GekiTohja, GekiFire, GoJyuJin, KaiserKnight, DraKaiser, OoBakurenOh, and SaiDan at the back. The figure the two Tabuu had become unleashed a wave of energy snakes at them***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***The group began to strike down the snakes before Dragon-Kage and Midnight sent the leading trio above and preform a combined kick at the figure. A flash changed the scene to a backing-away view to reveal everyone outside Smash Manor in their normal attire and forms before changing to their stronger forms***

* * *

**Turn 109: The Blue Tiger  
**

* * *

"Honestly, you two are the only ones I know that would prefer _food_ over answers," Komatsu sighed as Ryuu and Hub were scarfing down their fiftieth plates.

"More, please," Ryuu held up an empty plate.

"You must have exhausted a ton of calories yesterday," Toriko noted.

"We did as well, as you recall," Sunny noted, pausing to take a sip of his morning soup.

"And you guys are even worse at packing the food away!" Rayne barked as all four Gourmet Kings were completely surrounded by dirty dishes.

"I'm just glad that the fridge and cabinets are inexhaustible."

"Well, we did fight a ton yesterday, even though these two haven't a clue," Toriko snorted, pointing a thumb over at Ryuu and Hub, their respected lovers refusing to leave their laps as they ate.

"Well, Toriko-san..." Komatsu chuckled.

"You gettin' cocky over there?" Zebra growled.

"Nope!" Komatsu whimpered before blinking, "Oh yeah. You guys are all even stronger than before."

"It was thanks to this small white robot," Coco explained, "He came to the three of us one day a week after you two left. He spent a good half-a-year with us teaching us how to use this Mind Energy. Komatsu, take a step to your right. A piano is about to hit you."

"?" Komatsu raised a brow before doing so...before a piano fell where he had been before.

"Sorry!" Crazy Hand poked his head in, "I was aiming for in the main lobby, not in here."

"How did you do that?" Rayne gawked as Crazy poked his head back out.

"My fortune telling has improved to the point I can correctly predict exactly what will happen around five hours ahead in detail," Coco informed.

"I've tripled the amount of strands," Sunny noted.

"Bah," Zebra snorted.

* * *

"Good thing we're only letting in fourteen people in now," Crazy Hand whispered, the only ones in the lobby being Inuyasha, Yusuke, Taiki, Shoutmon, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Jan, Sonic X, Simon, Viral, Chaud, and two others...until the Digimon, Geo fused with WarRock, and Protoman in the two Generals' devices emerged from them.

"The bad thing is that one of them is their mom and grandfather figure for one..." Master Hand seethed quietly at his twin as he glanced at the angry Haruka, just waiting to explode in righteous mother rage, and the cold glare of Makarov.

"Alright, enough's enough!" yelled Sonic X, catching everyone's attention.

"Sonic X...?" Taiki blinked.

"I agree! You keep mentioning this 'Dewloren' guy, but no one's seen him! I know that you Hands had a hand in this – no pun intended – and now Onii-San is bedridden with injuries!" Chaud added.

"And I don't like it when someone is able to make a complete fool of my ability to track someone we can label an intruder. What is this 'Dewloren Nevermore' was a spy for Mana Albarn?" Inuyasha growled as he pulled his sword out.

Since he was an expert in sneaking about and tracking people down, finding Dewloren's 'foreign' scent should have been easy for Inuyasha. That is, if not for the fact that he didn't ever find a trace of the tiger-sorcerer's scent. Nor had he seen anyone like the ones Solo described.

"I say we torture 'em till we get some answers!" roared War-Rock, shaking a fist once he and Geo released Wave Change.

Natsu, Happy, and Shoutmon grabbed giant feathers from out of nowhere, causing all surrounding the fiery trio to back off in surprise.

"Where did you...?!" began Lucy.

"...get that?!", gawked Taiki.

"TICKLE TORTURE!" cried the Digimon and Dragon Slayer as they charged towards the Hands, who shrieked.

"Aye!"

"Not the ribs!" Crazy Hand pleaded.

"_**THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!**_" came a loud roar, startling everyone in the room.

To the east entrance of the great hall the DaiRyuuseiDan resided, the doors opened like magic to reveal Onii-San, a certain Medabot, DaiRyuuseiKnight, and a certain ice Mind Sorcerer in his tiger form, adorning his armor of ceremonial-looking armor of turquoise and gold snowflake patterns, icicles growing from the shoulder and hind leg pads and wrapped in royal purple cloth draping slightly from the underbelly and crisscrossed atop its back. Its ice-blue eyes complimented the shades of turquoise and ice-blue that graced his fur coat, along with the large icicle that sheathed part of its tail.

"Whoa..." Happy awed, "It's a big cat!"

"It's Onii-San! He's okay!" cheered Shoutmon.

"But who are those with them?" pondered Dorulumon.

_"I sense no love from the feline. But the love that comes from the white one is truly strong,"_ Deckerdramon informed.

Slowly a semi-transparent blue mist exuded from the tiger's paws and enveloped his body. Slowly the mist rose and dispelled, revealing Dewloren in human form. He slowly opened his ice-blue eyes.

"You want answers? Come at me, bro; you're lookin' at 'em."

Onii-San sweatdropped, "A bit strong, don't you think?"

"I don't want any lip from someone with a _rap sheet_ a mile long, given all the _bullshit_ _**you've**_ done."

"Says the one who likes keeping secrets a bit too much," DaiRyuuseiKnight informed.

"Master has got a point you know..." sighed Rokusho Zero, "Same with the knight, Master."

"This... feeling... you..." Blastmon gawked.

"Do you... possess _any_ Spiral Energy?" Dorulumon demanded curtly.

'_So straightforward on that question. Predictable...'_ Dewloren internally sighed, "It really doesn't matter, but yes; not one dallop of Spiral, Ultima or Chaos Energy resides in my body. Only _Mind_ Energy does – the same type that makes Mana Albarn so powerful."

Simon and Viral were slightly alarmed, not only by the answer, but by the bluntness and carefree air of the response; it was as if being a person without Spiral Energy – the key to evolution and infinite power – in a den of Spiral Energy warriors was meaningless to him.

"Are... you an Anti-Spiral?" questioned Simon meekly, Dewloren rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great. _This_ question..." he muttered.

"You ain't got no Spiral power; I can sense it," hissed Viral as he pulled out his cleaver, "Spit it out. You a filthy Anti-Spiral or some other kind of freak?"

Onii-San and Rokusho Zero gulped. Dewloren eyed the Beastman dangerously.

"Watch your tongue,_ target practice_. You do _not_ want to get on my bad side; it'll be the last thing you ever do when you fuck with a Mind Sorcerer. Not just that but one of the 10 Spell Lords – the strongest Mind Energy beings aside from those of divine right. I'm just as powerful as Mana Albarn and Anon here; don't ever forget it."

Viral blinked. "Anon? Who's Anon?"

Dewloren jerked a thumb casually at Onii-San. "Ever heard of 'pet names'? That's mine for him."

"Shut up, _Dewwy_..." muttered Onii-San as Viral collapsed, laughing.

"So... who are you, exactly?" asked Geo.

"The name's Dewloren. Dewloren Nevermore – Mind Sorcerer extraordinaire. And this is my student, Rokusho Zero."

"Pleasure," Rokusho Zero nodded as he bowed lightly, "I apologize for the other day with the Blue Truth Barrier."

"So you're the little bugger who did that!" WarRock growled, "I'll rip your Medal out and throw it into a river for that!"

"Eep!" Rokusho Zero zipped behind DaiRyuuseiKnight.

"Seems you forgot that Subaru always comes here to check up on the injured Misora," DaiRyuuseiKnight informed, "He was the blur we saw zip by us a few minutes ago."

"Wait, if you have a pet name for Onii-San, I take it you know him?" asked Taiki, "Are you two friends or something?"

"..." silence came from Dewloren and Onii-San until, finally, Dewloren decided now he'd drop the bombs.

"You could say that; we were raised together in an orphanage... with Mana Albarn. We were childhood friends."

This caused everyone in the entire room to freeze from shock. The DaiRyuuseiDan's ace-in-the-hole, their worst enemy and this... non-Spiral were _raised together_? AND they were childhood friends?!

"This is too much...Mohe-Mohe!" Jan whined until Haruka walked up and slapped them both.

"How could you do that to them?!" she demanded, tears on the verge of falling off her face, as she gave both adults a glare that made them both start backing away, "Because of you two fighting, my sons nearly _killed each other_! I just got Hub back from when he was taken from me as a _baby_ and you were just going to take not only him, but _Lan_ as well, away from me! Why? Just because of a _pointless little fight_!"

"Uh...Well...That is to say..." Dewloren stammered out as Haruka began to pull out her sword-gun, _'Wh...What's going on? Normally I'd be at her throat for this...But now...It's like I'm staring at Death itself fused with every single nightmare in existence!'_

"N-n-n-n-n-now hold on, Mrs. Hikari! D-D-D-Don't do that, please!" Onii-san pleaded, "I still have blisters inside my anus from that last time!"

"Haruka," the mother to the two half-dragons looked down at Rokusho Zero, "I apologize for them both. What they did to your children was not intentional." he looked over at the two adults Haruka was going to shoot/maim before looking at her once more, "Until I spoke with the two girls who first saw the information that book revealed, no one within Smash Manor at the time was truly aware of the problem that would happen. You are better than this, Haruka Hikari. You know this. Don't be like them, Haruka. You still have the light in you, so don't lose it like them. Don't give into demons of past that haunt your mind and soul. Don't wallow in teh despair that is 'what if.' Keep connected to the light and do not let it be lost."

"..." Haruka put away her weapon, making the two males sigh in relief until she gave them an even glare once more, "I swear to ever single God, Goddess, and even Demi-God that is out there on one single thing; if you two ever, and I mean _ever_ so much as _tap_ at one another when my two boys are on the same world, I will shove my blade straight up your manhoods and unleash _every single _bit of ammunition into them before doing the same to what I did with Onii-san's! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes, H-Haruka-sama..." Onii-san whimpered as he hid behind DaiRyuuseiKnight's left with Dewloren poking out from his right.

"A-a-a-a-aye..." Dewloren whimpered, _'The saying is correct; 'Hell hath no fury like that of a mother's scorn.''_

"He turned into Happy!" Lucy freaked.

"Thank you for that," Rokusho Zero bowed before looking at the others, "Yes. My Master, our common enemy, and your Spiral Warrior ally here were friends. Keyword being _'were.'_"

"We can tell that much already," Shoutmon pointed out as Rokusho Zero looked over at him.

"..." he turned to Dewloren, "I'm kinda surprised he even has Mind Energy flowing through him."

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Shoutmon barked, shaking a fist at the Medabot.

"He's really trying to tick us off," Dorulumon noted.

"And it's working!" Starmon growled.

"Aye!" the Pickmonz agreed.

"Again with Happy?!" Lucy gawked.

"..." the Medabot sighed before his mask began to glow, "Enough. Remain silent. Do not speak once until I say."

Some of them tried to open their mouth, only for-to their surprise-they couldn't. Rokusho Zero glanced over at Dewloren and Onii-San and nodded.

"There are things you are not ready to know yet, Spiral Warriors, Fairy Tail Mages," Rokusho Zero noted gently, "You will learn once the time is right."

"You mean never," Dewloren snorted, "They'll fall the moment Mana breaks free from the barrier."

_"Dewloren, why do you think I demanded this last-minute tournament?"_ Arceus frowned, _"I only asked for those with the potential to utilize Mind Energy to its fullest to participate."_

"And you failed mag..." Dewloren began before DaiRyuuseiKnight covered his mouth while everyone was sporting surprised expressions.

"I have been keeping my word to the Regretful One about your past, but I may slip _everything_ she told me if you finish that sentence," DaiRyuuseiKnight warned as he removed his hand.

"And what do you know?" Dewloren asked before the knight whispered into his left ear causing a deep scowl to form on his face, "...Very well. But this is not over, _Spiral_ Knight."

"_Ultima _Knight," DRK corrected, flaring up enough a bit of it.

_'Even he knows something,' _WarRock thought.

"Now then, Dewloren merely gives aide to this place. Keeps us running efficiently on where locations best suited for our fighters," Master Hand informed, "He will be the one to inform you all of the next area. Though, with recent events, we will hold the next round in three days instead of tomorrow."

"I didn't agree to that," Dewloren scowled.

"You did, actually," Crazy Hand informed as he held up a sheet of paper, "Remember that you had to sign a release form to be let out of there by Mikoto?"

"Yes," Dewloren nodded before Crazy Hand removed an almost-impossible-to-be-there sticker off the paper, revealing the word 'CONTRACT.'

"I made a secret Contract under it with Red Truth Writing," Crazy Hand informed, "Congrats on the supply of any ingredients you may need for things you'll be getting each day in trade of picking locations and hidden surprises for our Smashers to endure for the rest of the tournament. Just no time-limit things. I hate those blasted things."

"...He's good," Rokusho Zero noted, "Master, only Lord Philemon could have taught him."

"I taught him, actually," Crazy Hand pointed out with a grin, "He never thought that making Contracts by using liquified Red Truth Magic would be possible, but I showed him! And I got photos and video of him walking down a busy street in just a girdle to prove he lost our bet involving it, too."

_'And _that _explains why Lord Philemon decreed that girdles were hereby banned from the Mind Zones,'_ Dewloren thought with an eye twitch, "Can we just get on with this? I have more important things than being surrounded by nutjobs."

**_"Who are you callin' a nutbar, pussy cat?!"_**

"And _that_ was Zebra..." Crazy Hand paled in fear.

"...Master..."

"What?" Dewloren scowled.

"...You remember that letter we got, just days after your sources said that Toriko and Komatsu joined with DaiRyuuseiDan? I think I know who the three students Granya took in for half a year to give the DaiRyuuseiDan a demonstration on what Mind Energy can do for Spiral Warriors are," Rokusho Zero gulped.

_**"Don't go bringing up that**** shithead!"**_

"How does he do that?!" Rokusho Zero whimpered, jumping into Crazy Hand's Hand Form, both trembling.

* * *

"So how close are you two?" Subaru looked out as Sonia and Geo walk in through the bathroom door.

"I still can't believe we could do that," Sonia noted as they walked over to Subaru, "Traveling on a Train of Time is really confusing. You come in from a screen door and you can exit through a bathroom door."

"...If she dies, I don't know what I'd do," Subaru admitted, "To me, she's my everything. My whole world, even."

"...You really love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You know, when we first met, she was running from her manager," Subaru explained, "I got knocked out by him for a few minutes. I came to and she was missing along with him. Later, I found out she got taken by Harp who was a bad guy at the time..."

"Bad Girl is more my opinion," Omega-Xis chuckled until gulping at seeing Harp pull her katana out with a dark glare, "Um...Nevermind."

"..." Misora mumbled.

"Misora-chan," Subaru gasped as he turned to see the girl slowly start to wake up.

"S...Subaru?" Misora mumbled.

"You've been out for a few days," Subaru spoke gently.

"Need...Water..." Misora mumbled before Subaru glanced at Omega-Xis.

"...I'm on it. Yeesh," Omega-Xis rolled his eyes, "Mikoto won't be happy if you two start having bunnies in here, ya know!"

Subaru and Misora blushed heavily at that. Geo and Sonia slowly looked at Omega-Xis as he went out the door as Mikoto walked in.

"I see you've awaken," Mikoto noted.

"Mikoto-Hakase..." Misora began before Mikoto put a tongue depressor in her mouth.

"Easy now," Mikoto ordered as he began to do a checkup on her, "Follow the light. ...Very good."

"Um...Mikoto-hakase..." Subaru began as Mikoto began to check her heartbeat.

"You're forbidden from continuing," Mikoto ordered as he stood up, "Your body is still trying to remove the toxins from your systems."

=What?!= Model D exclaimed.

"I suggest you look for a replacement," Mikoto ordered before he began to walk out.

"But..." Sonia began.

"A doctor's orders are absolute," Mikoto stated, not once turning back to them as he closed the door once he was out, "..."

"You did the right thing," Lelouch informed, leaning beside a wall across from Mikoto.

"I am a doctor, you know that," Mikoto replied.

"Hai, hai, hai," Lelouch waved him off, "It's almost time."

"True. I can't believe you convinced _them_ to activate it; the Continuum Shift," Mikoto frowned.

"You should believe it."

"I know. We are _that_," Mikoto agreed.

"The Cauldron was opened here, upon the day Makuta and Mangaia formed in this continuum," Scourge informed, stepping out of a black portal.

"Did anything emerge from it?" Mikoto asked.

"Not a Black Beast, thank Bahamut," Scourge shuddered, "Nor was it _the_ advantage we needed; the Ookami and its wielder; Haku-Men."

"Then who is it?" Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"Who _are they,_ you mean," Scourge chuckled, "I've given them the needed information on what's been going on and they'll be showing up in a bit and show both Mind and Spirals that they're useless against Ultima and its twin; Core."

"Seems that this Continuum will work just fine then," Mikoto smirked, changing into AbareKiller for a brief instant.

"Indeed if they're the right ones to show Core Energy's might," Lelouch added, turning into DaiRyuuseiKiller, _"Continue your work, Mikoto. And make sure one of them becomes Misora's replacement."_

"It will be done. For if we do not do everything we can, Mana Albarn will both win _and _lose instead of merely losing," Mikoto nodded as Scourge and DaiRyuuseiKiller vanished in a swirl of Shadow Ultima.

* * *

"Good noon!"

"Hm?"

Natsumi's grandfather turned to see four figures walk in. Each one wore black cloaks and azure-colored masks.

"Man, this is a photo studio, huh? I can't believe how much it feels like you're at home in here," one noted with a chuckle.

"That's because it is a home, dumbass."

"But..."

"Shut it," the second figure scowled at the first figure.

"Hello, may we develop a roll of film here? Please?" the third figure asked.

"But of course," Natsumi's grandfather nodded, "May I know who to inform once they're done?"

"Of course," the last figure nodded before informing the elder of her name.

"Understood. Come back around three hours from now. Your film will most likely be done by then along with something nice for you to enjoy eating," the elderly man informed with a gentle smile.

"Really? Heh. Thanks," the second figure chuckled before walking out with the others and looked up at the sunny sky, "A sun, huh...? So that's what one of them looks like."

"It's a bit cool, aniki, onee-tachi," the first figure awed, "I just wanna eat it like a cookie and make it nighttime!"

"Oh, hell no. You know I hate that damn moon!" the fourth figure growled.

"N-Now calm down, both of you," the third figure ordered as she moved between the two, "We're here for a reason."

"Yeah; Master said that if we want to prevent that Spiral Nemesis, we have to get into this 'Smash Tournament,'" the first figure noted before taking out an old, torn map of Smash Town, "Now...where is it?"

"That could be outdated."

"Of course it is, idiot. It was made two days ago in this today and unknown when we're from," the second figure turned to glare at the first before chuckling, "And I don't have to deal with that damn Rabbit while we're here!"

"You do realize she's been alive for centuries before Spiral Nemesis?" the fourth figure pointed out.

"...Fuck it all!" the second figure screamed out in anger.

* * *

"So, Rokusho... who are these 'students' of Granya-jii...?" Dewloren asked a tad blankly as the two, plus Onii-san, and Dai were all sitting around a fountain in the Smash Manor's backyard garden in the Rose Section.

"Isn't it obvious, master?", Rokusho Zero asked.

"Enlighten me."

"Well, technically they're the entire squad; Granya, plus the other 5 - Toura, Reyo, Clover, Porcispino and Lustull."

Dewloren sported a surprised look. "How'd he pull THAT off so fast? You know that-"

"Yes, Clover is Sir Avius Black's head butler and student, so his schedule's usually crammed. And Toura rarely gets a free shift out of the Mind Realm do to her job as Vice Warden of 'Severed Spirit'. Then there's Lustull, who's usually on a job... but Reyo and Porcispino were easy to get a hold off."

"Figures; that lion cub and Transcode porcupine are nearly inseparable..." Dewloren smirked deviously. "I hope every single one of those DaiRyuuseiDorks gathered their school supplies; class is going to be in session pretty soon."

* * *

"Kichikichi..." Ryuu mumbled suddenly, bending his spoon and crushing the scoop part of it.

"What now?" Coco blinked, _'Seems his aura's taken on a bit of anger for some reason.'_

Zebra gave a chuckle, _'DaiRyuuseiDorks...Shitty, but still...Kinda funny...' _"Someone turn the shitty light show off over there."

Everyone looked over in the direction Zebra was glaring at. Rush, the book in his mouth, was running over, the pages glowing. Ryuu picked it up and the book instantly flipped out to a new page. On it was a mural, depicting a figure of indescribable coloring before a white 'light' in the background, the faint images of the Tao Trio in the 'light.' To its left was the familiar colors of Ultima Energy while its right side depicted a strange cauldron resembling wings. Below the Ultima Energy depiction was a tarot card and a drill. Below the other was a strange red and black creature.

"'Journal, as I go deeper through the past of these mural, the more my body seems to alter itself. I have gained a tail and wings already. The Turaga say that due to the time I've spent here, my body is starting to evolve to adapt to it. My feet and hands underwent the transformation when I discovered this mural with Onuwa, Bomonga, Takanuva, and Pohatu. It speaks of how the 'Original One,' not once giving a name mind you, forged the two energies, one of sentience, the other...necessity,'" Meiru read over Ryuu's left shoulder.

"'The energy of sentience was given the name 'Ultima Energy,' for it being the source of Ultimate Power. The energy of necessity was given two names, yet one has been ruined by age. Makuta Bones to the scoundrels who did this, even if it was caused by age. The only name that was saved was 'Core,' hence I have dubbed this second energy 'Core Energy.' I believe that these murals tell that Ultima must be denied in order for Core Energy to make its way into one. I feel a sense of...familiarity with the black and white dragons behind 'The Original One,' yet I am not sure as to why,'" Mirajane finished, "This writing is more sloppy than the other pages."

"He said that his hands had altered," Hub noted, slurping up a few noodles resembling Nerds' Rope, "Maybe it was hard for him to write this entry down."

* * *

"So, tell me again, why are we all gathering in here?" Dewloren asked.

The group he was referring to consisted of himself, Rokusho Zero, the three Pokemon gods and their mother, Onii-san, Nazo, and the Hands. Bae was currently rubbing his hands together, sweating.  
"I have no idea," he replied. "I was just told to bring you here. He didn't give a name. Just this room." He moved away from the group.  
"Well, we won't get anywhere just standing here," Master Hand spoke up. Dewloren put his hand to the knob, pushing the door open. The room was dimly lit, only just bright enough for the group to see a silhouette at the end of the room, looking out of a window. They all walked in, the door closing behind them. Master Hand hit the light switch to the side of the door, brightening the room, revealing a being who looked like Max.  
"Do you two," he said, turning around, glaring at Dewloren and Onii-san, "have even an inkling of what you nearly caused?" He was obviously angry with the two.

Onii-San gulped lightly. "Well...", he started before Dewloren rose his left arm in front of the brunette, the kimono sleeve drooping, silencing him.

"Excuse me? Where do you get off, acting like you're superior to us, after just meeting you? Do you have any idea who your mouthing off to?", Dewloren growled, fangs and teeth bared and hint of malice in this voice. "I hate it when idiots play the 'high-and-mighty' card."

"Dewwy..." Onii-San whispered. Dewloren was not the kind of person that accepted being expected to bow down or submit to those that violate his personal doctrine.

The figure looked a little surprise before looking down at himself. "Right. Forgot I was in this form," he said. He put his right arm up in front of him, using his left to unwrap the bandage. "Just a second. And you'll remember me." Once the bandage was completely off, he relaxed his arms, his body now glowing. His form shifted into that of a much older man than Max, but his body appeared to be pure Ultima Energy. He grew three inches taller, his mouth disappearing. His eyes were now a softly glowing white and his clothing almost seemed be burning. "Now, here's my question to you. Do YOU have any idea who you've pissed off? Because even you two dunderheads would remember ME." Ultima crossed his arms this time, his glare growing harder.

Onii-San gulped again. Dewloren merely stretched his lip-line horizontally, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking. "You...!"

Ultima's glare hardened. "You almost killed the Hikari brothers, in short."

"It wasn't intentional, if that's what you're saying."

"Oh? Unintentional, you say?" Ultima asked. "Well. Need I remind you that YOU put the audience at risk, as well. Julie would have been the first to die. Now, you know that I'm a being who will keep his promises. And when the older Max had appeared as a Smash Trophy, he decided to seek me out. Had me promise I'd make sure nothing happened to Julie while she was here. And on the one day. The ONE DAY! I leave to further Max's training. And you two have a fuckin' fight over who could best the other, like fucking three year olds arguing over whose dad had the cooler job, nearly killed three people, among a handful, that I swore to protect at any cost." He looked between the two. "Now. You two know how I usually deal with such people. The only reason you're getting off easier is because of how long we've known each other. Or would you rather I do to you what the I did to man you last saw me punish?" He took a breath, closing his eyes. "Now. Is there anything you two would like to say to attempt to change my mind? Because you've got about twenty seconds."

"Yeah. This.", Dewloren spat as he walked over to Ultima and punched him square in the face.

Ultima clutched his bloody nose in shock, along with everyone else, especially with the truly dark expression on the sorcerer's face. It was of no mercy.

"You got some nerve preaching my sins like you were my fucking pastor or someone. You're lucky I don't cleave you head off in one stroke; I'm not known for my mercy when people dick around for sick kicks. When I say it was unintentional... I meant it."

Ultima tried to stand, but was tripped by a swift leg kick from Dewloren. "As for the quip for the 'childish fight'... it was Anon's right of passage - to see if he was worthy of his 'mark of mastery' after 12 years. And if you EVER question me again... well, we'll see whose top dog, 'cause if I'm supposed to fear you, you're sadly mistaken."

Ultima lowered his hand, the blood disappearing. "Good news, Bird Brain," Ultima said, cracking his knuckles as he stood back up. "You're temporarily off the hook." Ultima snapped his finger. Dewloren's injuries were suddenly healed and Dewloren looked up just in time as Ultima swung his right fist into Dewloren's gut. Everyone winced as they heard bones breaking from the hit. Ultima grabbed Dewloren's collar, bringing him closer to his face. "For future reference, Dewloren. I'm pissed at you, whether or not the results were unintentional. I don't give a damn what you claim. The fact of the matter is, you almost screwed up on a cosmic scaled. They left me the task of watching out for their chosen Disciples. One of those Disciples gave me the task of protecting his daughter. You fucked up, no matter how you look at it. Their WILL be consequences no matter what. Whether I have to give them or they given to me. I'm not a fucking saint. I know that you and Bird Brain have a list a million miles long about my own sins. And I ain't preachin' your sins. I'm making it clear...crystal clear...that my reasons for this are all I need to do it. And remember one other thing, Dewloren. Because I know how much of an ass you can be and how easily you forget. That was a simple love tap. You may be a Mind Sorcerer. But I'm the match of the Tao Trio. I am the current guardian for the Disciples. And I will not tolerate such actions a second time. Next time you fuck up like this. I may well kill you myself." He released Dewloren, turning away. Everyone watched the two. "Now then," Ultima broke the silence. He snapped his fingers, healing Dewloren once more. "So. Will this continue as many of our infamous quarrels in the past or will we stop for now?"

"Who..."

This caught Ultima's interest, the stress in Dewloren's voice as he collapsed to his shins, looking up at him with a angry, yet fearful expression.

"Who the FUCK are you...?!" And for the first time, in a long time... Dewloren started to shed tears, one at a time from both eyes. "This is why... I became a Sorcerer... to erase the sins of the past, even at the cost of my life...! If what I'm doing is wrong... then why am I here?! Am I some sort of plaything to you?! Because I'm 'different'? That I'm not like your 'faction'?! ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A-", he started before cutting himself off, turning his head to the side. After recuperating for a second his eyes made contact with Ultima's, but without the tiger-human turning his head. "Don't give me that look. You have no right to bear it. After all that's said and done, YOU should be thanking me."

"Why?", asked Ultima.

"Remember how that the barrier keeping the Hunters out lasted for so long?"

"...That was you, wasn't it?", asked Ultima.

"You're welcome, ingrate.", hissed Dewloren, as if Ultima seemed ungrateful to Dewloren for accomplishing something that would that Arceus and her sons would become very strained from doing - a a barrier of such magnitude would put the gods in an exhausted state and would limit their movements.

Now that Ultima, Onii-San and the gods put 2 and 2 together, they came to a realization: Dewloren was far weaker now, even before the battle with Onii-San, due to keeping the barrier erect. It was actually impressing Ultima a bit how the fight could reach such magnitude AND keep the Hunters at bay, ultimately being a taxing feat for the blunette. Then again, he wasn't one for the 10 Spell Lords for nothing - that much was evident.

"Come to think of it, I think that barrier evened out the wrath of the Hikari brothers. If they were unable to communicate, then that's a sure sign of the worst to happen."

"What do you mean...?", asked Onii-San.

"Have you heard of a 'Shura Bringer'?", Dewloren asked with a powerful darkness to it, accompanied by a dash of fear.

Onii-San's eyes shrunk. "A... 'Shura... Bringer...?'", he asked in fear.

Ultima snorted. "Coulda sworn the last one was taken out a century ago. Guess I miscounted," he said. He waved his hand. "But, I want to go back a second," he said, looking once more at Dewloren. "You...you really don't remember me? What about you, Bird Brain?" He turned his gaze to Onii-San. "Do you still remember me?"

Onii-San and Dewloren exchanged a glance. That was confirmation enough to make Ultima sigh.

"I don't believe this...", Ultima muttered, punching his nose.

"Then how about coming out with it, man? Suspense isn't my thing.", replied Onii-San.

"Mysteries aren't solvable with claims alone. Don't bother asking if you're gonna beat around the bush," replied Dewloren.

Ultima sighed. "I...knew you from the orphanage you were raised at, fellas. And we would run into each quite a few times after you left," he said. "Dewy. You and I would usually argue over the smallest details. Sometimes for the sake of arguing and other times over philosophy and ethics. The infamous quarrels I'm referring to would be the ones that would end in a brawl." Ultima chuckled for a bit. "The best brawl we ever had was in a bar. We had gotten a little too tipsy and ended up getting Bird Brain stuck in the middle of it. All I remember after that was a dress and a pink boa, for some reason," he said. "Don't quite remember who was wearing which, though." He looked at Onii-San. "Bird Brain. You were always the go-to guy for a quick prank. Which reminds me. You still owe about two hundred thousands zenny for some equipment you had to buy for the prank gone wrong."

"...Dengen?", gawked the duo.

"In the flesh." Ultima looked at himself. "Er...so to speak. I'm in my true form for the first time in..." Ultima exhaled, shrugging. "A few centuries, I guess." Ultima looked at the two, shaking his head. "Well. Least you two haven't changed too much."

_"I'm sorry to interrupt,"_ Arceus spoke up. _"But...I know only one being with that form. Are you..."_

"Yeah. Your good ol' Uncle Ulti," he nodded. "You've grown so much, Arcy-chan." He smiled, walking over to her and embracing her. "And you have kids of your own, now. Amazing what happens in a few millenia, huh?"

"This is so confusing...", gawked Onii-San.

"You and me both.", Dewloren shuddered. "Between everything going on, my head hurts. And not by the injuries, either."

"You just called yourself 'Dengen'. Was that ome other guise of yours, or another life...?", asked Wisemon, scratching his head.

Ultima chuckled a bit at their collective confusion. Dewloren glared. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

In mid chuckle, Ultima replied "Can you blame me?"

"I would. Eagerly."

"Coy cat."

"Jackass."

Ultima started to say something before thinking better of it. And chuckled once more. "Just like old times, eh? How about a drink later, fellas? For now, I'd like to spend some time with my niece and grand nephews. And later, I want to talk with you two," he said, looking pointedly at the Hands. "Oh. Wisemon. Dengen is the name I use when in my human form. But I haven't used that in so long. Ultima is the name given to me by the Tao Trio."

Dewloren and Onii-San looked to each other and nodded, slowly walking out of the room, Rokusho Zero following.

"...He knows I'm too young for alcohol, right?", whispered Dewloren.

Onii-San shrugged. "Maybe he'll treat us to _milk_or something..."

"That was a quip at me, wasn't it?"

"If the shoe fits..." Dewloren merely "UGH."'d, pinching his noseridge.

* * *

"I don't know who I want to ask to replace me," Misora sighed, shaking her head in sadness, "I could give it to Zero-san, but that wouldn't be fair to the others that lost."

"I don't mind," Geo shrugged before recalling his new...partners, "I'm not sure if I'll be ready for another match until I'm used to those five with me."

"You mean the Imagin-Tachi?" Subaru asked.

"...Who again?" Misora asked.

"Long story," Sonia and Geo replied with sighs.

"Then why not someone who's been in it before, Aunt Misora?"

"...Eh?" Subaru, Geo, Sonia, and Misora looked around.

It was then the four figures walked in. The fourth figure removed her mask and cloak, revealing a young woman, around 17. She seemed to resemble Sonic X, but with Cyber's figure. Her shoulder-length hair had bits of yellow in its blue. She wore a blue uniform consisting of a knee-length jacket, a white undershirt with blue trimming, and gold buttons along with a pair of boots and white gloves. On her back was a long, body-length katana held in a wintergreen-colored sheath. Connecting the blade to the sheath was a metal attachment with pipes on the bottom.

"J-Jazz?!" Misora and Subaru gasped.

"Heh-heh. Seems you followed your two friends here, huh?" War-Rock asked.

"It's quite good to see you as well," Jazz nodded.

"Hiya!" the first figure waved, revealing his soft-gold glove.

"Volt, too?" Harp pondered.

The first figure removed his cloak, revealing a boy Jazz's age, resembling his mother in coloring and father in figure. His long gold hair with cyan colorings in it reached down to his knees while he wore a gold jumpsuit with soft-gold gloves and boots. His shoulders had armor resembling lightning bolts while his waist had a utility belt. Around his neck was a red scarf and a red vest without sleeves. His ruby eyes were filled with joy at seeing the four before them.

"Who are these two?" Geo asked.

"These are Sonic X and Cyber's kids from the future, you two," Subaru pointed out.

"What?!" the two gasped.

"And we brought friends from our...uh...not-time? Is that what it is, Sis?"

"Dark Future," Jazz informed, "The one where Uncle Ryuu was taken from us when we were tykes, you nitwit."

"Uh...Who are these guys?" Geo asked, pointing at the remaining two.

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that, Uncle Geo. These are our friends and who we see as our Aniki and Aneki..." Volt began as the two removed their robes and masks.

The first of the two was tall, around 6'0.8" in terms. He seemed to be modeled after the traditional Japanese manga and anime hero. He was a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red. His clothing consisted of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wore a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it was a black shirt with three red belts. He wore a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm was prosthetic. He also wore a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. Strapped to his back was a large sword, sheathed in a bulky white metal sheath.

The other was a young girl with long blond hair and green eyes. She wore a blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. Underneath that, she wore a jolting sapphire uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that had two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carried two giant pistols linked together. Misora barely saw a blue hairpiece under the hat.

"...Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel Vermillion," Jazz finished.

"Wow. You got short in the past, Subaru, Geo," Ragna chuckled.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Subaru frowned.

_'Even in the past, they're still superior...'_ Noel thought with a whimper, glancing at Misora's chest before looking down at her own modest A-Cups, "Um...I'm sorry..."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" WarRock pondered, earning a small whimper from Noel as she moved behind Ragna just a hint.

"It's just who she is," Ragna replied with a small smile, "Word to the wise; you get bloody around her, she'll start hitting you and shouting 'idiot' and 'stupid' over and over a-_Gah_!-!-!"

"P-Plaese don't s-s-say things like th-that," Noel gulped, lowering her boot from the kick she gave Ragna's left shin.

"Sonuvabitch! Why do girls always hit me in the knee?!" Ragna snapped, holding it while hoping about, earning a giggle from Misora and Sonia, "Shut it!"

"So what's that on your back?" Omega-Xis asked, pointing at Jazz'd blade.

"A sign that I completed my training," Jazz replied, "My late master gave it to me as a gift, saying 'Yukianesa wanted to be with me.'"

"Just don't let her get near meat buns or she'll be acting like Tao-neechan," Volt pointed out before he was frozen in a block of ice.

"_Don't _bring that up!" Jazz exclaimed, heavily blushing.

"Aw come on. It's adorable how you act like a Kaka and start calling yourself 'Icykaka,'" Ragna laughed before he, too, was frozen in a block of ice.

"Shut it, Pedophile!" Jazz snapped.

"P-Pedophile...?" Subaru gawked.

"It's a bit of a running gag with him," Noel laughed sheepishly.

"We...We see..." Misora sweatdropped as Jazz released the two before her eyes widened, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Noel pondered before Misora took her hands.

"Noel, I know we just met and everything, but can you be my replacement in the tournament?"

"E-eeeeehhhh?!-?!" Noel gasped in fright and surprise.

"Why her?" Ragna frowned.

"Well, I feel like she can fight better than the rest of you for some reason," Misora sheepishly admitted, "And that she has a lot of potential."

"M-Me...?" Noel squeaked with a light blush.

"Yes. I just know you'll be great in it!" Misora beamed.

"Uh...Um...I..." Noel began to whimper a bit.

"She'll take the offer," Ragna stated for Noel, "She's doing her best to get braver, but she relaps-eeyarg! Again with the shin, Noel?!"

"...See? Perfect replacement for me," Misora giggled.

=Ugh...I feel my masculinity slipping even faster than before= Model D groaned.

* * *

Dewloren simply stared at how Onii-San and Ultima merely downed their alcoholic beverages with a stupid smile on their faces, giggling like morons.

"'samatter, Dewwy? Don't want any? No one's judging...~" quipped Ultima with a slight slur.

"Yeah! Don't be a -hic- spoiled sport!" giggled Onii-San.

Dewloren looked less than pleased. "Here's a math problem: How old am I?"

The other two deity-class young men gave each other a stare before realizing that Dewloren was still 19 years old.

"That's right. You were going to intoxicate a minor. And THAT is a crime in many worlds and Zones, last I checked. Good job, morons."

"Then... want some milk?" Ultima smiled stupidly.

A tic mack appeared on the Mind Sorcerer's face. "Are you... PURPOSELY trying to piss me off...? Or is this the booze talking...?"

"_Booze_ can _talk?!"_ Onii-San shouted in a gasp, falling off his chair, causing Ultima to burst out laughing.

Dewloren sighed, _'We're doomed aren't we...?'_

* * *

**A stunning revelation has occurred with the appearance of Ultima before the Pokemon Gods, Wisemon, Dewloren, and Onii-San. Along with that, there is the return of Jazz and Volt along with two newcomers: Ragna the Bloodedge and Misora's replacement, Noel Vermillion. Just how are Lelouch and Mikoto related? What is the Continuum Shift? Find out in all the excitement.  
**

* * *

**CODEX: JAZZ**

**Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting against that Jazz chick again, but she's older and wielding a strange sword.  
**

**?-?-?: Ugh! Finally! I managed to connect with the past.  
**

**Snake: Who are you?  
**

**?-?-?: Keep your underwear out of your asscrack. Name's Kokonoe, ruler of the Sector Seven laboratories. I designed the way for those four to get to the past. Took a hell of a lot of power, too...  
**

**Snake: I see. So what is with Jazz?  
**

**Kokonoe: Well, for starters, she's bigger! *referring her breasts and Jazz's breasts by pointing at them back and forth*  
**

**Snake: She's older, that I can tell. But what's happened to her?  
**

**Kokonoe: *facepalms* (Kokonoe's thoughts: Damn, you're an idiot) Well, kinda long and boring if you ask me. Anyways, just watch out for her ice, especially when she combines her natural ice abilities with her recently obtained Nox Nyctores: Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa. If you get frozen in the ice it makes, your soul will start to be devoured by the blade.  
**

**Snake: A blade capable of devouring souls?  
**

**Kokonoe: Trust me on this. A Nox Nyctores is a dangerous weapon that chooses its wielder. This blade's got a nasty problem, amplifying her emotions to dangerous levels. And watch out for her 'Ice Car,' you got me?  
**

**Snake: Ice Car?  
**

**Kokonoe: Oh, and don't even think about trying to use Meat Buns on her. *shudders while hugging herself in fear* Trust me, you're better off with her like she is than when she has Meat Buns. *to herself* How can she even grow Kaka Clan ears and tail, I have never been able to figure out... *cuts communication***


	110. SSB: Black Onslaught

**Me: Update! The following arc will be a collab between myself and Maxforce. I own Jazz and Volt Sakurai-Hikari. Dr. Weird wrote the majority of this with bits added by myself, Maxforce, and NeoNazo356.  
**

* * *

"Our older babies are here~!" Cyber squealed as she hugged the older Jazz and Volt, their infant selves put to bed in Cyber and Sonic X's suite.

"Kaa-chan/Mother!" the Twins exclaimed happily as they returned the hug.

"These two are the older versions of the babies?" Netto asked.

"You got that right!" Volt smirked.

"You two looked adorable as babies," Noel noted with a giggle.

"So who's this guy?" Naruto asked, looking at Noel.

"G-Guy...?" Noel paled a bit.

"She's a girl, baka," Ragna bopped him on the back of the head.

"Oh! Oops," Naruto sweatdropped.

"You've been around too many girls with big breasts," Kyuubi chuckled.

"Says you," Naruto snorted.

"So...Who's this guy and what's with the metal arms?" Shoutmon asked.

"You noticed them, huh?" Ragna gave a scowl.

"You lost both your arms?" Ryuu pondered.

"Yep. Out of everyone here, only me, you, and Shrimp there know what it's like to have a limb replaced with cold metal," Ragna smirked, thumbing over at a twitching Ed.

"Who..." Ed began before Al pinned him and covered his mouth.

"Brother, the babies are asleep and I don't want to incur Mrs. Sakurai-Hikari's wrath," Al whispered in fear.

"...Fine," Ed grumbled.

"Well, he lost one to a snake and other other for being an idiot as usual. Big sis here gave him hell for losing his arm that second time," Volt grinned as he patted Noel's shoulder.

"...Big sis?" Sonic X repeated.

"Well, we've been friends since we were five, so of course she's a big sister to me," Volt replied with a casual shrug.

"Um...I..." Noel stammered with a faint blush.

"Aw...Well, in that case, just call me 'Kaa-chan,' ne?" Cyber giggled.

"K-k-k-kaa-chan...?!" Noel nearly collapsed if Ragna hadn't caught her.

"Whoa! Man, you've really got to start trying harder at getting to be more confident," Ragna noted, "Maybe we should have brought Master with us."

"So he can be a pain in the bum? I think not," Jazz noted as she took a sip of iced orange soda nearby.

"Master?" Taiki repeated.

"Two-tailed cat with an eye patch and a pair of nodachi on his back," Volt explained.

"Neko?" Ryuu pondered with a hint of excitement in his tone, "Sugoi! A Neko-Sensei!"

"...Well, this is interesting," Ragna chuckled, "You're mature at times, but then you're like a kid in a candy store. It's like dealing with Master when he catnips the catnip too much."

"Don't bring up that incident," Volt shuddered, "Taokaka catniped too much catnip with Master Jubei and it ended up on the six-o-clock news."

* * *

"So... how do we do this thing?" asked Dewloren.

The Hands' human forms gave Dewloren some maps and blueprints, along with a couple of lists listing items and various areas and such details. Dewloren skimmed through the papers as he spread them on the table, eyes rolling over the info before him. His mouth twisted into a grin.

"Oh. This is perfect." Rokusho Zero leaned over the table side, reading the info for himself before looking at his master, "...I'm gonna take a random guess here."

"Lay it on me."

"You're planning a variation of the 'North Wind and Sun' strategy, aren't you?"

"Add a dash of 'Hempel's Raven', and bingo."

"...I don't get it.", sighed Crazy Hand.

"Basically, the fighters will have to REALLY think on their feet; a brawl match where mind will certainly be more important than matter."

"How so?", asked Master Hand. Dewloren's smirk grew.

"That's for me to know... and for you to learn at my choosing. Got it?"

"...Does this mean I have to wear a tutu?" Crazy Hand asked as he looked at the papers.

"..." the two looked at Master Hand.

"...He and Tendou had a bet involving wearing a tutu here every time the loser visits that place. Crazy lost," Master Hand sighed.

"..." RZ raised a hand.

"It involved a Lucario, a Zoroark, and a green-haired young adult that could talk with them. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Master Hand grumbled before stomping out.

"Gee, I hope I still fit into my tutu. I haven't worn it since the time I was in that ballet," Crazy Hand recalled.

* * *

_-Cutscene-_

_ The cutscene was that of a ballet involving Crazy Hand and nine humanoid cows in pink ballerina clothes doing 'Swan Lake.'_

_"Hey! No! No! No!" Crazy Hand repeated as he saw one cow out of line, "Just no! J-Jus-Just go-go over in the...Go over in the corner! Bad cow! Bad! We do not make pies on the stage!"_

_"Tch. Aw~ I wanted to make all of us somethin' spe~cial..." the cow sang a bit with a lisp as she moved away from her oven. _

_ -End Cutscene-_

* * *

"..." Dewloren's left eye twitched, "May I ask what just happened?"

"A cutscene. Yeah, I set them up. You just don't know when I'll do it, though," Crazy Hand laughed before jumping out the window, "I just realized I'm not in my Hand Form."

"...That was...awkward," Rokusho Zero admitted as the two watched Crazy Hand fall and slam into the ground five stories below, the impact causing a small puff of dirt to cloud their view of the impact sight, "Master, if he is the living embodiment of Mind Energy, then I am terrified of if he ever turns evil on us."

"I'm okay, talking banana!" Crazy Hand slurred in a Hand-shaped hole in the ground, his teeth all hillbilly-shaped.

"I don't what will drive me mad first: this guy's antics or the chaos spawned from this faction...", Dewloren said with dread, bags forming under this eyes. "Lord Enrico's bullshit made more sense than this."

"Enrico Iscariot... Spell Lord of the Spotlight.", came a voice, revealing to be Tendou. "A truly magnificent man, and an extremely gifted performer, from what I saw of him; he has never failed once to get a standing ovation his full-house audiences."

"You talk as if you've seen his shows."

"Yes. Well, once. And I have to say, it was truly a series of spectacles. Even as a man walking the path of Heaven... there was something the the fluid grace in his acrobatics... the perfect execution and timing of insane stunts and coming out unscathed... the energy and admiration he draws from the crowd only to be amplified ten times over from a handsome smile and love of his fans... it brought tears to my eyes. For a Mind Realm denizen, he was truly... exceptional; I couldn't bare to miss a heartbeat of such artistic beauty."

Dewloren stifled a hearty giggle. "Yeah. Enrico has that effect on people. A real gem among gems, never failing to make even the sourest puss crack a grin and laugh or awe. That's him to a T. Still... I never as the guy who enjoys a good show."

"Once in a while does me no harm.", the Kamen Rider smirked. Dewloren returned that smirk.

"I may not be as talented as Enrico, but... care to witness a show unlike you've ever seen before? My treat."

Tendou was intrigued. "I'd be rude to turn down your offer."

* * *

Unaware to them, DaiRyuuseiKiller stood before a monitor, ROB temporarily offline to recharge nearby. He noted that the new stage was picked along with seeing that only seven Assists had been picked. An eighth, ninth, and tenth ones were needed. He recalled what Scourge had observed and placed Ragna in the eighth slot, Jan in the Ninth Slot, and Ronan in the tenth. He knew that the power those of the future used couldn't be detected by users of Ultima and its branches-Spiral and Mind- unless the user wanted them to know of its power. He scowled under his mask/helmet. It wasn't hard enough. There needed to be more dangers, more ways to unleash the full potential of the ones fighting. A stray memory went through his head, one not his own yet his own. He gave a dark grin at the thoughts racing through his head on such an obstacle. He quickly went to work, vanishing in a swirl of Dark and Light Ultima. He had a beast of beasts to plant.

* * *

***The scene appeared to burn away with blue flames, red lightning, and purple ice, revealing an old scroll scrolling down, revealing images of darkness, a white curvy dragon, a black block-like dragon, and a gray half-curve-half-block dragon, the former two circling the last, the image of a shadowed being surrounding them before turning to dark***

**Ancient texts tell of a single dragon, one neither existing nor nonexisting at the same time. It split itself into three forms; three mighty dragons. Those dragons created the one who gave the path to existence and nonexistence… and the one who wished to destroy it all.**

***Music Start***

**Yami o kuraitsukusu soukoku no mori (Within the blue forest consumed by darkness,)**

***The screen lit up from darkness, revealing light emerging from linings in the clouds. The camera moved down towards Smash Manor***

**Sadame no eda wa hikari motome... susumu (A branch of fate searches for the light...and reaches out.)**

***It faded in to reveal Ryuu, Hub, and Max standing at each other's sides, Max between the twins. All three closed their eyes as Hub and Ryuu took out their SoulDrivers. The trio let out a mute roar as a surge of either white, black, or gray energy flared off them. It changed into a revolving shot as the scenery turned into a coliseum with Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max-bearing his Disciple Form-facing each other. The trio charged and collided, creating an explosion of black lightning, white flames, and gray ice/snow. The title, 'CYBERNETIC BLUE BLUR: BATTLE,' blew away the three elements before the three elements swirled at the bottom, becoming the words 'YINYANG CHRONICLES.' The Tao Trio apeared behind the title before flying out in the order of Reshiram, Zekrom, and then Kyurem. The ice dragon covering teh entire screen at his lunge***

**Taguri yoseta akai ito wa ta ga tame no inochizuna (That red-colored thread you're reeling in, whose life does it hold?) *It cut to Ryuu walking through the Satellite Stage, his back towards the camera. It faded in to a back head-shot of Ryuu as he turned, turning into SentaiSoul with Rush becoming a metallic pristine white and silver Chinese/Japanese Dragon in the background. It then cut to Hub walking past a hall of mirror, his reflection being that of Kamen Rider Soul and Midnight***

**Shinshoku suru kaikoroku wa kimi no shin o mo kuruwaseru yo (While eroding memories are deluding you from the truth,)**

***A sakura petal flew past the screen, changing the scene to that of Max looking at the snowflake-shaped tattoo in the palm of his hand. The snowflake tattoo glowed a cool gray. ****Max looked up before Kyurem took over his body once more. He let out a mute roar as the area was engulfed in a blizzard and forcing away the charging Assists and Smashers running at him***

**Mawaru eien o seoi mitsumete (You stare continuously, all the while burdened.)**

***It cut to a head shot of Meiru and Cyber, their eyes closed while facing each other. They slowly moved so that their faces were facing the screen when Cyber's covered Meiru's, the NetNavi/Former Hedgefox transforming into Soul-Style***

**Osore FICTION nugisutetara (Renounce this frightening FICTION)**

***It cut to the sky as Obelisk landed behind her, transforming into a massive claymore upon impact with the ground. It cut to a medium shot of Link with the Master Sword out at the screen, the blade flashing a bit in the sunlight, before cutting to night as Samus aimed her blaster at the edge of the screen, firing her Final Smash.***

**Ima, kono mune ni tou (A****nd look inside your heart.**)

***It then cut to Nitro delivering a Rider Kick at Captain Falcon as he unleashed a Falcon Punch, the two attack colliding in an explosion of flames***

**Sabiyuku ENGAGE, karamaru INFINTY (ENGAGE yourself in this intense race to INFINITY.)**

***It cut to the Kensei partying with the Imagin with Sharkie, Elehung, and Momotaros clanking their kegs of beer/coffee with each other, Ryutaros skateboarding while playing with his bubble blower with Michelle on her own skateboard, Kintaros having a contest of strength with Bion, and Urataros drinking tea with the rest. It then cut to the twins and Kyohaku being hugged by Cyber, Sonic X, and Haruka***

**Mayoikomu ao no RAGNAROK de dore dake ken o furueru? (Within this chaotic blue RAGNAROK, How long will you wield your blade?)**

***It then cut to Momotaros taking over Geo, Wave Changed with WarRock, and engaging Tribe On to become Flame Saurian SWORD Form. It then cut to him slashing and fighting off Lucario and Lyra Dino before Decade jumped behind Lucario and slid a card into his DecaDriver. It then cut to Chu-Chan being kicked back by Beamer when he was side-tackled by Toriko before the Gourmet Hunter used his Flying Knife to get a slash at Will***

**Tamashii o yuzurazu ni (As long as your spirit doesn't give in.)**

***It was then Will cried out as his armor took over and became his Granzamboa Mode. He fired an Infinity Big Bang at the screen***

**Urei no MONOCHROME ****Deguchi no nai sora e**(A gloomy MONOCHROME marks a cloudy sky)

***It cut to Narutaki, smirking as he held up Tabuu's lamp before cutting to Kuuga transforming into Rising Ultimate and decking Grey in his Beast Drive before Urataros takes over, forcing Grey to A-Trans into Geo and Subaru's Wave Change and uses Tribe-On to become Kaizoku ROD Form***

**Konton ga furisosogu haruka e (And a chaotic maelstrom in the distance.)**

***It the cut to Jan ducking under a swipe by Snake and GokaiRed before becoming SuperGekiRed and uses Sūpā Taigā Geki on them and the charging Tenshi Zero and Mewtwo***

**Sore demo maiagareru ka? (Considering this, will you still attempt to fly?)**

***It then cut to outside Smash Manor with the two Tabuu fusing into one as the Smashers ran up, Kamen Rider Soul, SentaiSoul, and Max at the front with GokaiOh, GekiTohja, GekiFire, GoJyuJin, KaiserKnight, DraKaiser, OoBakurenOh, and SaiDan at the back. The figure the two Tabuu had become unleashed a wave of energy snakes at them***

**Kotae to hikikaeru wa... mirai (To find the answer you must redeem...the future.)**

***The group began to strike down the snakes before Dragon-Kage and Midnight sent the leading trio above and preform a combined kick at the figure. A flash changed the scene to a backing-away view to reveal everyone outside Smash Manor in their normal attire and forms before changing to their stronger forms***

* * *

**Turn 110: Black Onslaught  
**

* * *

Onii-san grunted as he stretched a bit. He was surprised that Mikoto actually had medical 'Ingredients' from Toriko's Seikai, but he wasn't complaining.

"I have to admit that it's weird seeing ourselves so young."

Onii-San stopped his walk through town to see Jazz and Volt nearby, the male of the twins sitting on a bench in reverse, kicking his feet into the air. Jazz was polishing her blade at the fountain, depicting a statue Mario holding his mallet in a fighting stance, the water coming from his 'mouth.' Ragna, Dai, Julie, and Noel sat on another bench, the white-haired member of the group polishing his large sword.

"I'm serious, Sis. I held you this morning when Kaa-chan zipped out to get diapers," Volt noted, "You looked so adorable!"

"I was there, baka," Jazz rolled her eyes, keeping them focused on Yukianesa all the while, "I have to agree that I was adorable as a baby. You, though, looked like oatmeal hit you."

"Because Baby You threw it!" Volt argued with a chuckle.

"I think you both looked adorable," Dai giggled with Julie.

"I have so much blackmail material on you two now..." Ragna snickered.

"Oi, oi, oi!" the Twins snapped.

"So how are you guys liking the Past?" Dai asked.

"It's...weird," Noel admitted, "To feel the warmth of an actual sun...I've always heard stories from the adults, but to feel it for myself..." she gave a happy smile, "I don't want to have this lost..."

"That's why we're here. We got all the info on their plans thanks to her," Ragna smirked as he pulled out a manilla folder, "We just need to get this to Max and you old man and his bro, Dai."

"I knew there was something we forgot," Julie pouted as she looked at Dai.

"We were in a hurry," Dai argued.

"Still, to do something this drastic, just to get..." Noel began.

"Hey there!" Onii-san called as he walked up with Nazo floating behind him, quickly dragging off the Twins, "Mind if we talk? Okay? Sure, let's go talk private."

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi!" Volt yelped until Onii-san let go once they were away from the others.

"It's been a while since I last saw you both," Onii-san noted, "So how have things been? Are you maintaining X and Zero like you're supposed to?"

"Who and who?" Volt pondered.

"Your NetNavis," Nazo pointed out with a roll of his hand as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't have NetNavis," Jazz frowned.

_'Don't have NetNavis? Hmm...Could it be...?' _Onii-san thought to himself. "Do you two happen know me by any other name, perchance?"

"The Baka?" Jazz blinked.

"Perhaps the names 'Jane and Bolt Light?'" Nazo pondered. "Those ringing any bells?"

"Nope. Why are you asking us this?" Volt asked confusedly.

"Alright then... One more question apiece for the two of you, and then I'll get out of your hair."

"You better. We were in a discussion," Jazz scowled angrily. _'Seriously, why's this guy asking all these weird questions?'_

"So, Jane, how's the 'fishing' around here?" the brunette asked casually. To anyone else it seemed like an innocent enough question, but to Jazz, her eyes widened considerably, her jaw dropping at the tone that had just been used by her senior. "Anything 'catch' your eye? For your 'tastes' there are quite a number of 'specimens' to choose from," Onii-san noted, rubbing his chin before a blade of ice was suddenly on his neck.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Jazz demanded with a dark, icy glare as she tried to draw blood. When she tried to do so however, the end of her blade contacted an inch-wide hexagonal panel floating in mid-air in front of his Adams apple, neon green and electric blue spiraling around within the small pane, one giving it shape while the other gave it power. "What?"

"Hold that thought one moment," the brunette spoke before turning his gaze to the other twin, Jazz's sword stopped dead by the small barrier that had appeared. "Volt, how's Mr. Boogie treating you? You still eating spaghetti in the shower?"

"Mr. Boogie?! Where?!" Volt freaked as he looked about in fear.

**CUE: Lust SIN - THEME OF JIN KISARAGI**

"**Summon, Yukianesa**!" Jazz declared as she unsheathed her blade.

Onii-san jumped back as a wave of ice spikes erupted before him, more mini-barriers formed from the man's own Mind Energy and Spiral Power springing up to his defense, the ice managing to pierce them just by a half-inch. Jazz gave a chilling glare at him, her blade drawn.

"How the hell do you know about the two of us?!" Jazz demanded.

"Seems we'll need to give her a meat bun," Nazo noted, "You know. In order to pacify her."

"M-m-m-m-meat bun...?" Volt paled before lightning began to erupt around him, "Okay, bubs...I don't how the hell you know so much about us, but I'm gonna kick your asses if you so much as _point_ to a meat bun."

"Again with the meat buns," Jazz sighed, "Just why are you so adamant on not letting those things around me? Just like Tou-kun and Mother..."

"Technically speaking, I actually know the both of _you_ quite well. While the _yous _of the here-and-now don't know me yet, the me-of-back-then knew the yous from the then-and-after from _now_, you know?" Onii-San asked, earning a confused look between the two before they went back to glaring at him.

"Like how when Jazz falls asleep, it takes exactly eight hours for her to wake up again and if she naps, she'll nap for exactly one hour while curled up like a kitty. And how Volt is allergic to bees, honey, and the dander of non-talking cats and non-Pokemon cats," Nazo added.

"Again with knowing of things that only we should we know!" Volt growled.

"You will tell us how you know that right now!" Jazz growled as a blizzard began to form around her feet.

_'They're using their abilities, but there's no energy coming from them...just like last we met...'_ Onii-san thought before adopting a playful smile, "Y...Nope."

The Twins facefaulted as their powers faded away, the blade sliding back into its sheath and somehow giving a sweatdrop.

"Well, I gotta get going with Nazo here. Need to check up on making arrangements with Sonic X and Cyber on a little thing that'll come up in your future," Onii-san shrugged before a white glove slapped him across the face, "Hey!"

"You picked it up," Jazz smirked after Onii-san picked up the white glove.

"..." Onii-san looked at the glove, "Dammit. I just accepted a Gentleman's challenge..."

"On the day of the next round of fighting," Volt informed, "Meet us in the old part of the place where ROB kept the original Smash Arena."

"The one where we're turned into data and sent onto a stage?" Nazo asked.

"The same," Jazz added, "We won't go easy on you."

"...Well this is bad," Onii-san noted once the Twins went back to their friends.

"Why? We can take them on with easy," Nazo noted.

"True. But I didn't expect to run into younger versions of the themselves than the ones you and _I _know."

"You met their baby selves."

"Oh, you know what I mean," the brunette sighed before Nazo simply returned to his Transer for a nap. "Well... Looks like I get to fight the twins, who apparently are from the time before they even know _me _yet," the man sighed to himself as he walked in the opposite direction from the twins, not wanting to antagonize them any further.

After a while he came upon the edge of town with no one around him, and alone, he looked down into the palm of his right hand. Within moments, when he began to mold his Spiral Power and his recently rekindled Mind Energy together, like back with the twins when he activated his Spatial Barrier, a familiar stinging itched its way through his right palm. Right below the surface of his skin, a four-horned crest with a diamond mark in the center appeared, a tremendous light flaring from within it for a few moments before the light died down. While the light and maybe even the crest himself may've been considered beautiful, to him who knew its deeper meaning, it was more akin to the brand of a slave.

"I don't care how powerful you are... Or how powerful I was made to be because of you," he growled as he clenched his fist, hiding the brand forced upon him so many years ago. "I _will _stop you upon my return, when you rear your ugly head again," he growled as he looked into the sky, his eyes flashing between Spiral Power, Mind Energy, and the energy from the crest in his hand.

"Yeah, I don't care if my world, my Zone, is filled with Evil Energy," Nazo spoke up from inside his Transer, which opened up to show him crossing his arms. "The two of us, we will stop your Earth Erasure right in its tracks," the FMian growled with a clenched fist, his fingers hiding a brand mirroring that of his partner. Looking up into the heavens, within their minds eye, the sky changed to the starry canvas of space, and standing over them was a massive horned silhouette, fists capable of destroying worlds with a single blow, and two small lights like that of stars gazing down upon them with cold neutrality before the image that haunted the two's minds faded.

* * *

_"Welcome all to the fourth round of battle!" _Arceus declared, _"Our competitors today are Toriko, Will, and Samus Aran. As usual, welcome out commentator, Bae!"  
_

"Greetings! I am your commentator, GekiJyuFlyKen User, Bae! With me is my new co-host, Rokusho Zero."

"Hello, everyone. I hope you do not find me bothersome."

"It's fine! It's fine! Now then, your master, Dewloren, has been quite the talk the last few days. Mainly involving the little upset that almost caused..."

"A-buh-buh-buh! I would rather you not bring that up," Rokusho Zero gulped, "Mrs. Hikari is still trigger-happy."

Haruka frowned in her seat with her sons at her sides and her daughter in her lap, one hand wrapped around her daughter while the other was fingering her sword-gun.

"Does the stage involve why Crazy Hand is wearing a tutu?" Bae asked, looking over at a tutu-wearing Crazy Hand in his 'Human' Form.

"Yes. And just so you know, this brawl this time around will be very special. But don't take it from me, take it from the stage's creator: Dewloren Nevermore!"

Everyone turned to see the blunette sitting at a table to everyone's right, lazily twirling a straw in a ice-filled drink. He glanced at the entire room's populous with a blank stare.

"You were expecting a grand introduction? What is this, an award show?" he asked blankly.

_"Uh... aren't you gonna explain the stage?"_ asked Arceus.

Dewloren stood slowly from his chair, downing his drink in the process, placing the glass on the table and walked over. "I'm coming..."

As the tall blunette in robes and bandages walking uip the stage, he ran a hand through his cyan hair. "I'll keep this short and sweet. If you're expecting a simple brawl with antics like that few matches, think again. I'm a guy who despises being screwed with - my creation will demonstrate that. There's an extremely powerful and complex series of spells I encoded into the dimension of the stage to prevent any and all outside influences." Dewloren closed his eyes for a half-second, _'That should hopefully confirm my doubts... Some weird things occurred before... but I won't be victim to such chaos that easily!'_

"What does that mean?", asked Lucario.

Dewloren gave an annoyed sigh, eyes rolled up slightly. "It should be obvious. Sonia Strumm's 'incident'... that Makuta and Mangaia fiasco... the constant 'illicit' interferences..." he said, eying the Imgain dangerously, "You know what you did."

**"Misora Hibiki!"** Kintaros corrected before collapsing into a snore-fest beside the recovering former singer and her boyfriend along with Geo and Sonia, Mikoto observing her health nearby.

"So what's the stage?" asked Simon.

Dewloren eyed the Hands and his apprentice, grinning, "Should I?"

"Eeeeyup," grinned Crazy Hand.

"Don't pirouette," Master Hand whispered, slapping the back of his brother's noggin.

"I sure hope that Fairy Tail would appreciate this little homecoming~"

Immediately, everyone in Fairy Tail present gawked "Magnolia?!"

"...Gee, what gave it away...?"

"Oi! What gives?!" Natsu demanded.  
"Calm down, Natsu," Makarov ordered, "I'm sure he has his reasons."  
"If I can guess, it's because your seikai is magic-based, something relatively close to Mind Energy in terms," Tsukasa noted.

"In a way, yes... but also no.", replied Dewloren.

Everyone sported a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?", asked Inuyasha.

"It's advanced psychology. It's called the 'translation relativity' theory. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"..." was the silent reply from the majority of the group.

Smarter ones like Tails, Sasuke, Lelouch, Nene and others knew what the Mind Sorcerer meant, but felt obligated by the comment to get everyone else to think. Another moment passed, earning concerned exchanged looks between Onii-San, Arceus and Wisemon, all while avoiding attention. A tick mark appeared on the man's cheek, his expression twisting in annoyance.

"...You can't be fucking serious.", he spat. "You mean to tell me you're all THAT in the dark?" Arceus gulped a bit, and then Dewloren sighed, running his hand in his hair again.

"Dear Lord. This is just... wrong. In so many ways..." Dewloren muttered before, After a few seconds, Dewloren sighed, defeated. "Fine. But I'm only saying it once - it's learning something new by mentally comparing it to something else to learn faster."

A collected 'Ohhhh' escaped the group, almost sounding like they were kicking themselves for actually knowing the answer.

"Why didn't you say so?!" yelled Warrock and Omega-Xis, failing to notice Dewloren's ticked-off expression.

"Because unlike you, I actually attempt to absorb the information presented to me. It's called 'learning' - try it sometime."

"WHY I OUGHTA!" the Zone Doubles roared before Shifu and Shafu stopped them with slaps to the back of their heads.

**"Are you stupid?" **Ryutaros asked innocently to the two, causing Sonia and Misora to start giggling and Geo and Subaru snickered.

"You have no idea," Geo and Subaru spoke in unison.

"Oi, oi, oi!" the two Zone Double snapped at the Dragon Imagin and their Wave Change Partners.

Dewloren sighed, "Whatever...I said I was gonna tell you about the stage. It's Magnolia, but with..." at this point, he sneered, "...A few twists."

* * *

"We're late!" Sonic X yelped, "...Wow, I cannot believe I just said that."

"I second that," Cyber agreed as she, Sonic X, Megaman, and Roll were running into to manor.

"Hold on. Isn't that your...our...You know what I mean," Megaman pointed towards Volt and Jazz as they were walking away from the new arena's entrance.

"What are they doing?" Cyber pondered.

"Let's follow them," Sonic X ordered.

"Right," the trio nodded as they followed after the future twins.

"We need to beat the answers out of him," Volt noted, unaware of being followed into the old Teleport Room.

"Amazing that it's kept so clean," Jazz noted.

"It's because this is where the Final Three will fight for the top prize," Onii-San, standing across from them, informed, "Welcome to our match site. I've set it up for Final Destination."

"Nice to hear," the two agreed before the four vanished into the program, the four watching looking at each other from outside the room and nodded.

"To the TV Room!" Cyber and Roll declared before the four went off.

* * *

"This was kinda easy," Will admitted, currently in Fairy Tail's guild, as Ragna stretched while Coco adjusted the bandages on his head, "Not even five minutes and I find two of the new fighters."

"Gee, thanks," Ragna snorted, "Alright, let's go kick some ass."

"..." Coco just looked down.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"I'm fine," Coco replied, _'Strange...what is this feeling of tremendous power under the building?' _"You two go on ahead. I need to check something out under here."

* * *

"Oh no..." Makarov paled.

"Master, what's wrong?" Hub asked, seeing the look of discomfort on Makarov's face.

"He can't find out what's under the guild," Makarov informed, "Only those who become Guild Masters have the right to witness it. The first Guild Master was given it personally by Wisemon himself and was instructed to only allow Guild Masters that followed bear witness to it."

_'The first Guild Master knew Wisemon?' _Dewloren thought nearby, narrowing his eyes at the replica of the Fairy Tail Guild, _'This calls for some investigating...'_

* * *

"Is this about the freaky energy?" Ragna asked, getting the attention of Coco, "Just leave it alone. It's something that the guys who own the place care a lot for if I'm right, so don't piss them off by trying to find out what it is."

"..." Coco narrowed his eyes at Ragna, _'I can't see anything on him. Is this the result of those who live in the Nevermore?'_

"Can your eyes see the others?" Ragna asked, prepping his sword.

"...Yes, it seems that Toriko has found Sunny and Zebra, with Zebra picking a fight with Toriko," Coco informed, causing Ragna to start laughing up a storm.

* * *

"Oh dear..." Noel whimpered as she walked along a hallway, "Which way is the arena? Ohh...Why didn't I ask Julie and Dai where it was...?" she began to scream when a pink and azure blur shot by her, grabbing her by accident before they skidded to halt in a large room with a comfy set of couches with cupholders and a giant plasma TV screen mounted on the wall, showing Onii-san, Volt, and Jazz in the Final Destination stage.

"Now we can watch what's going on," Cyber smirked as Roll fell off her and onto the couch.

"Ugh...Too fast..." Roll moaned.

"That's what she said," Cyber giggled.

"Wh-What was that? It felt like playing tag with Volt and Jazz when we were kids all over again..." Noel moaned, her eyes swirling.

"Oh dear," Cyber noted, "I think we picked her up by accident."

"Looks like it," Sonic X noted before zipping out and coming back in with three cups of ginger ale, "Here. Drink some ginger ale. That ought to settle your stomachs."

"Th-Thanks..." Megaman groaned as he took one and began to slowly drink it.

* * *

Samus walked along a street. A growl echoed from one of the alleys before a strange creature emerged. It was big, easily reaching 4.5 meters. The fur was a shade of forest green, while the exposed skin and face were a pale red/dull pink color. He had a large and buff muscular body, but the most unique trait was the four arms which are considerably powerful.

=And there is a surprise! A Gourmet Beast!= Bae exclaimed.

=It's the Capture Level 9 Troll Kong! Remember, those of you watching, Capture Level 1 means anyone can catch it, but Level 5 need tanks, and Level 9? Yeah...you need a Gourmet Hunter for anything above 5= Rokusho Zero explained =Though I am confused as to why this was included=

* * *

"Now bear witness to the Gourmet Beasts that live within the Mind Realm," Dewloren smirked to himself.

* * *

Samus jumped back from the round of shots aimed at it. She began to open fire upon the Troll Kong with missiles, but the Troll Kong managed to grab each one and threw them back at her. Samus barely dodged her own attacks. The Troll Kong roared as it slammed its fists into the ground and began to throw boulders at her. Samus began to fire blaster shots at the boulders, breaking them apart. She looked around, seeing the Troll Kong had vanished. She barely looked up when the four fists of the Troll Kong slammed her deep into the ground, forming a crater. The Troll Kong was about to strike once more when its ears exploded in blood as it collapsed, dead.

_**"You're welcome," **_Zebra's voice informed right into Samus' ear part of her helmet, making her eyes widen.

_'These new fighters...'_ Samus thought, _'It seems that these Gourmet Beasts were sent to test those of us that are not from the Seikai the Four Heavenly Kings...' _she looked at her blaster, _'I let out a pulse of Spiral Energy to make a barrier around me just before the attack occurred. It didn't work...' _her eyes widened, _'Could Gourmet Beasts be immune to Spiral Ener_gy?'

* * *

"Okay...Now which way?" Toriko pondered, having separated from Zebra after a brief argument.

He tensed as the ground rumbled. A familiar hand grasped the side of a building. Palkia emerged from around the corner, causing Toriko to gawk.

* * *

_"My Holographic Son~~~~!-!-!"_ Palkia sobbed in joy into a tissue Giratina took through a gateway between the Distortion World and two different places.

"You made a programmed son?" Dewloren blinked, "Huh. I just added it for a bit of a dangerous side."

"What do you mean, Master?" Rokusho Zero asked.

"Well, I wanted the Smash Ball to be given a challenge. Something that doesn't just appear randomly as it has been. I want them to earn it!" Dewloren smirked, "So I altered that hologram's data to attack everyone in its sights when the Smash Field is active. If they can beat it, the Smash Ball will appear. But there's a little problem with that."

_"...You made it immune to attacks infused with Spiral Energy, didn't you?"_ Dialga asked.

"Now you're starting to crack the surface," Dewloren snorted.

_"Oi, oi,_ oi!" the Ruler of Time barked before seeing Toriko barely dodge a laser.

_"That's my son out there!"_ Palkia cheered, waving a banner over his head with a drawing of a Chibi-Palkia firing a laser from its mouth on it, _"Go get 'em, boy!"_

_"...I do not know him,"_ Dialga facepalmed.

_**"Agreed,"**_ Giratina snickered as he watched Ragna be nearly eaten by a Galara Gator.

* * *

"You damn freaky alligator!" Ragna snapped as his right fist was engulfed in a black and red energy, "**Hell's Fang**!"

With that, Ragna slammed his fist into the face of the Galara Gator, crushing its skull in one blow. A large orb of red energy shot out of the dead body and into Ragna. He smirked as he looked over at a pile of lumber.

"Perfect," Ragna smirked, "Now just need a bit of fire and I can get something to eat."

"He took down that big guy with one blow!" Will gawked.

"Impressive," Coco noted.

* * *

"Time to show you just what I'm _really _made of. Nazo! Denpa Henkan! On-Air!" he called out as he spread his arms wide before he seemingly collapsed onto himself, crimson flames and armored cloak seemingly swallowed into a single, spiraling core before a human-shaped silhouette appeared. Spinning around, two crimson eyes snapped open before the figure punched his way through the chaotic black-and-red sphere, his fist heavily impacting the ground and kicking up a cloud of smoke. A few moments later when it cleared, a new figure crouched where Nazo had been floating, right fist leaving an indention in the ground.

The figure now kneeling on the ground, was clad ear to toe in a pure black bodysuit that seemed to absorb all light that came into contact with it. Decorating it was an array of glowing red lines arranged in a way that made it resemble articulated armor, specifically from his shoulders to his wrists and his hips to his ankles. While the torso and waist were more flexible in appearance, the only "articulating" line was a single red dash going around the figure's waist like a belt.

Similar lines ran down the sides of his extremities, dividing his biceps, forearms, thighs, and calves between front and back, a number of indention with pulsing red cores causing the figure's body to resemble one covered with eyes. Six "eyes" were located on the sides of his forearms and calves, three on each side, while four were located on his biceps and thighs, two on each side.

His hands and feet were covered light gray, skillfully allowing his fingers and toes to articulate without even the slightest degree of inhibition. A number of golden drills in varying size with inward-running black threads decorated his form, and as he stood those familiar with the NetNavi ElecMan drew parallels between the two's profiles, but with differences.

Jutting out of the sides of the figure's wrists and ankles at the join were small golden drills an inch in length. Mounted on his shoulders and pointing away from his core were another two drills, these a foot in length with inward-running threads a quarter-inch thick. Sprouting from a quartet of "pits" in his back, located just above his lumbar and below his shoulder blades were a number of threaded drills like the ones on his shoulders, a number of inch-long drills running down a flexible, armored carapace running the course of his spine.

Despite the fact that Nazo was an FMian once before, the shape he had assume was now, _somehow_, confirmed to be his NetNavi form, because of the NaviMarks resting on the sides of his head like MegaMan_EXE's, and one like a belt buckle similar to how Colonel_EXE wore his. Held within was a thin logarithmic black spiral, running counter-clockwise over a golden face, resembling the drills adorning his body. Working the cricks out of his neck, the once-FMian-now-NetNavi inhaled deeply through his nose, something he didn't possess as a denpa-based lifeform, allowing a grin to pull itself across his features.

"Ah, feels good to be back in binary. Nothing quite like 1s and 0s, wouldn't you agree?" Nazo asked with glee in his voice as he stretched his more-than-denpa material body, working out all the kinks after not having it for so long.

"That I do. It's been a while since I've seen that shape, Nazo."

"I insist you call me _Thorn _while I'm in this body," the now re-nomered Thorn replied. "There's a certain novelty in no longer having to hide myself behind an ambiguous name, or FashionChips."

"I was not expecting to see that," Volt pointed out.

"True, but this makes it all the more interesting," Jazz smirked.

"I thought he was just an idiot who traveled," Volt pointed out.

"You think I'm just a normal guy who's traveled to other worlds, then you're mistaken," Onii-San then said extending his right hand forward, a four-horned crest surrounding a diamond mark flaring brightly. "Just because I haven't used the Crest of Duo in decades, doesn't mean I'm the slightest bit rusty," he said clenching his fist around the rays of light shooting from his palm before placing it in front of his chest. Strangely enough the rays of light were not hidden, but seemed to intensify before his form was covered in a bright flare of neon white light, like that of a dying star. When the light cleared, Volt and Jazz felt a pit in the bottom of their stomachs as they realized this fight had become more difficult than they thought it'd be.

Onii-San was now clad in a midnight blue bodysuit with white arms and legs, hiding every vestige of his skin, bands of armor covering his sides and hips, while a colar had worked its way around his neck. His head was now encased within a featureless mask like those of a masquerade ball, only it left no opening for the eyes or mouth. Over that he wore a helmet like that of a knight's, a triangular indention formed within the crest, a single white fin jutting out the top, with angular guards running along the sides of his jaw and over the ears with glowing blue cores. His arms were clad in thick white vampraces that widened at his wrists, hands covered in articulated clawed armor, a pair of midnight blue arcs on the tops of his forearms. His shins and feet were now clad in armored greaves with angled fins pointing upwards above his shins, feet floating a few inches above the ground. The final detail that dawned on the twins were that from the man's back, five pairs of seraph-like wings made of pure energy, the same color as the so-called Crest of Duo, were now jutting out of his back.

"This is my true power... of Mind and Spiral rising together like a double helix... I am..." he intoned as his wings spread out wide to impressive lengths, a haze of electric blue feathers scattered across the field as he rose into the air like an angel. "**Shiriba Fukuin** (Silver Gospel)!"

"A double helix?" Volt repeated.

"This is the fabled armor, then," Jazz noted as she began to start laughing slowly.

"Enough chit-chat," Thorn cut in as a black jawguard slid into place from the NaviMarks on the sides of his head before locking into place just below his lip, an angled band forming at the back of his head before it slid over his spiky brown hair and stopped just above his eyes, forming a black helmet with angled horizontal accents. "Let's show these kids just how far they have to go!" he shouted as he got into a fighting stance, a jagged faceplate forming around his face from the sides of his helmet before a pair of golden lenses dropped down over his eyes, a pair of golden horns shooting up above his forehead, though not threaded like the drills across his body.

* * *

"I've never seen them do that before," Sonic X noted.

"Jazz is starting to cackle..." Noel gulped, trembling a bit.

"Is that bad?" Roll asked.

"Only for those in her way," Noel replied, "She's going to unleash the **Nox Nyctores** on them."

"Her what now?" Megaman and Sonic X pondered.

* * *

"Awaken...**Yukianesa!**" Jazz declared.

It was instant. The entire area was engulfed in a massive snowstorm as soon as Jazz pulled the blade out.

"Oh, Onii-san~! I want to see you cry for mercy!" Jazz cackled.

"Aw crud monkies..." Volt paled as he ran behind a boulder nearby as the two collided, making a large explosion.

* * *

Dewloren tensed and looked behind him. He could have sworn that...the tiger-man shook his head. That couldn't be true. Meanwhile, deep below the stage, something stirred. Where was it? It didn't know, but it could feel...it could feel that the land wasn't moving...that everything was stopped...but it knew something else..._hunger_. Above ground, Coco stopped and looked down.

"What's up?" Ragna asked.

_'A Shadow of Hunger...'_ Coco thought before the area began to rumble.

"What's happening?" Will gulped before Samus ended up tumbling over from around a corner as a nearby building collapsed a wall, revealing Toriko, Zebra, and Sunny. Toriko, Sunny, and Coco looked at the biggest of the Four Heavenly Kings with 'seriously, Zebra?' looks.

"...It wasn't me," Zebra stated/growled.

Slowly, cracks began to form on the ground in various areas. Muscle-like roots erupted from the cracks before the Fairy Tail Guild exploded. The guild members in the stands cried out for the loss of the guild as a massive root-like creature emerged, its body connected to all the roots. Its face had hollowed eyes and mouth. Slowly, the roots fused into the body, turning it into a massive muscular giant. It tilted its head back and let out a powerful roar.

* * *

"Oh, this is bad," Julie whispered with wide eyes.

"...The hell...?" Dewloren murmured before shooting the entirety of the DRD a comical, yet bloodthirsty glare. "Alright, who did it?!"

"Do what?", asked Wisemon. This was met with Dewloren grabbing the Digimon back the neck. "How many times must I tell you that I won't stand being FUCKED WITH till it finally goes though your heads, you ignorant DUMBASS?! Who messed with my stage?! Who was able to crack my security algorithms?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!"

Everyone was taken aback by the action, until Haruka stepped forward, saying "I can understand that you're upset, but aren't you going too far?!"

Dewloren shot the Hikari mother a dark look. "You of all people have no right to judge me! After your little episode, you're lucky that I didn't bite your head clean off! So all of, just shut up!"

Haruka's eye twitched. The two entered a glaring contest.  
"Master..." the two looked at Rokusho Zero, "She had every right to be furious. What happened involved the life of her children, something that a mother never has anything above in priorities of becoming enraged by when they're endangered. This..." he motioned to the screen showing the Four Beasts, "...This is something with dark works. Something that is linked to something I fear may be happening too soon."  
"What do you mean?" Shafu asked.  
"It's a sign I was meant to look out for on orders of the Regretful One," Julie informed, "'The Beasts of Four shall erupt from the ground, cast out by the Causality.' This is a sign that was not meant to appear."

"Why?"

"I cannot tell you all," Julie replied, "It is on orders from the Regretful One that this is for the ears of just Dewloren-san." she quickly pulled the icy-haired tiger-man away from the others, "'If you wish to remember, you must find the Cauldron before Amaterasu engages its power. There is a True Ending, yet this path now shows the signs of the Bad Ending. When the third sign appears, 'The Skies Grow Red From Shattering Walls,' retreat. Just head and jump into the Cauldron. The Altered Path will give way to the True Ending.' It's what the Regretful One wanted me to tell you. Please, heed the Regretful One's words."

As Julie pushed Dewloren aside, his face looking slightly shocked. "This... 'Regretful One'... is it who I think it is...?"

Julie meekly nodded, confirming his suspicion. Although virtually no one could see it - not even Rokusho Zero - Dewloren's expression sported a shocked expression, as if he heard something that rocked him to the core; his visibly shaking proofed this - shivering, even.

"Are you... sure...?" he choked out.

Julie noticed this; he was staring to break into a cold sweat - he was gripping his arms tightly, his lower lip being lightly bitten. For those who could see his state, it was a surprising image to see, even for Rokusho Zero, Onii-San and Ultima. Dewloren began walking away from the group.

"If what you say is true... Julie..."

"Yes...?" asked Julie. Everyone else waited on bated breath.

"...Mana Albarn must never know that this person exists, no matter the cost." Dewloren turned his head to reveal a grim expression.

"I know. She said that 'If he does know of who I am...It will spell the absolute end.'"

Dewloren nodded. With that he turned away and walked towards the exit, in a slow, heavy walk. Rokusho attempted to follow, but Dewloren stopped.

"Rokusho Zero."

"...Yes, master?"

"I need you to stay here with everyone here. I... need to be alone for a while."

Before Rokusho Zero could object, he caught a glimpse of the sorcerer's right fist; it was clenched very tight, his forearm trembling. The Medabot thought it was best to leave it be, rather than agitate the situation.

"What... do you plan to do?" RZ asked.

Dewloren's eyes softened, looking down. "There's something only I can do... that must be done. Now if you will all excuse me."

Passing through the door to the lobby and slowly closing it behind him, Dewloren made his leave in silence.

_'If it's all true... then time is truly running out. And this time... there will be no more chances,'_ thought the blunette, his back leaning on the door in silence, his arms dangling by his sides, _'Still...What _is _this **Amaterasu**? If she wants me to go there when this 'Third Sign' appears, it must be the only way to prevent Mana's goals.'_

* * *

"Wh...What is that thing?!" Will gawked.

"The **Four Beasts**," Toriko scowled.

"The what now?" Samus blinked under her helmet.

"Every few centuries, the Four Beasts emerges from the Gourmet World to devour its only food: humans," Coco informed.

"The old man told us that this is the actual form," Zebra noted before Toriko began to drool.

"He also said that it's meat is one of the most delicious in the world," Toriko drooled.

Holo-Palkia roared and fired a laser at it. The Four Beasts batted the beam away before slamming its massive fist onto the Holo-Palkia, crushing it and releasing the Smash Ball into the air. Before anyone could blink, the Four Beasts had already caught and crushed it.

"Uh...Minna?" Toriko gulped.

"Yes, Toriko?" Will asked as a dark rainbow aura appeared around the Four Beasts.

"What happens when a monster uses the Smash Ball?" Toriko gulped.

"Nothing good," Samus replied as the Four Beasts' Final Smash created three more, human-sized versions of itself as the original collapsed onto its rear, as if it were sleeping.

"Shit," Toriko cursed.

* * *

Thorn and Onii-san panted on one side of the field. On the opposite, Jazz trembled in her tired state with Volt still hiding behind his frozen rock nearby.

"I forgot how dangerous she was with that blade," Thorn admitted.

"Agreed. That last ice car she made nearly got me in the nuts," Onii-san nodded before he smirked, "But I remember her weakness, too. The one thing that will make things be in our favor."

"What's that?" Thorn asked as Onii-san took out...

"A meatbun," Volt squeaked, all the color on his body turning pale.

* * *

"Oh no. Not a meatbun..." Noel started shivering.

"What's wrong with a meatbun?" Megaman, Sonic X, Roll, and Cyber asked in confusion.

* * *

"Catch!" Onii-san shouted as he tossed the meatbun into the air.

"Rowrl!" Jazz mewled as she dropped her sword and jumped at the meatbun.

She caught it in her mouth as her outfit changed into a large winter-colored jacket that was zipped up the middle and all the way up to her neck, an ice-blue 'paw' acting as the zipper's grip. A long, furry, ice-blue cat tail stuck out of the bottom in a hole on the jacket. Her legs were bare, revealing the snow-white skin of her slender, muscled legs while her feet were covered in boots shaped to resemble cat paws while the sleeves of his jacket ended with 'cat paws' over her hands. Her head was hidden beneath her hood, a pair of cat ears twitching under it.

"Meow! That was yummy!" Jazz beamed, her face hidden except for her mouth and eyes, "Got any more, Mr. Space Big Brother Guy?"

"Sorry, Volt ate them all," Onii-san replied.

"What?!" Jazz screamed as her tail and ears went straight up in anger as she turned to the rock, "Zappy Brother!-!-! You ate Icykaka's Meat Buns! I'm gonna turn you into _mulch_!"

* * *

"...Did...Did Volt just scream like a five-year-old girl?" Megaman asked as Cyber and Roll were covering their eyes.

"In the commotion of the Nevermore forming, Jazz and Volt were separated from you two," Noel explained as she looked at Sonic X and Cyber, "It wasn't until five years later that you two found them. Volt was taken in and trained by **Lord Tenjo** and saw **Bang Shishigami** as an older brother. While Jazz...She ended up being raised by the **Kaka Clan** and ended up becoming a Kaka. She was able to get out of it, but when she sees or eats a meatbun...**Icykaka** returns."

* * *

"I surrender..." Volt whimpered as he could barely wave a white flag since Icykaka was currently having her claws buried into his body as she was trying to bite his head off.

"Where did you get the meat bun?" Thorn asked.

"Your lunchbox."

"Hey! That was my meat bun!" Thorn barked at Onii-san.

* * *

Toriko, Sunny, Coco, Zebra, Will, and Ragna panted slowly as the Four Beasts awoke, its three duplicates having been killed. The Four Beasts roared once more, the virtual Magnolia rumbling from its power.

"Tch...I didn't want to use this, but..." Ragna held up his right hand, the red sphere over the back opening up to reveal an azure core, "**Restriction Code 666 Released...**"

Will, Toriko, Sunny, Coco, and Zebra froze up. A black and scarlet energy began to emerge from the core in the form of clouds. From the azure core, a spiking red energy began to erupt from it.

"**Dimensional Interference Field Deployed...**" Ragna continued, "Raaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!"

The energy took on a crystalline light. A strange emblem began to appear around him, extending to let everyone see it without the screens. Everyone, but Koyuki, Tendou, and the Gods in the audience, began to stumble a bit as if they were all dealt a massive blow to their heads. The very ground and air began to tremble as the energy began to spike. Yet, what scared many of them was that despite the power he was clearly displaying, not one of them was able to sense it.

"Behold the power of the **Azure**, the Forgotten Twin of **Ultima** Energy! **BlazBlue...Activate!**" Ragna roared, "Take this, you son of a bitch!"

"F-Forgotten Twin of **Ultima**...?" Will gasped as the power flared almost instantly without it being sensed by anyone.

Cloaking Ragna was something...chaotic. A pitch-black aura with traces of crimson had engulfed him, spiking in various patterns that seemed to never repeat. The BloodScythe on his back began to flash between its normal silver and a deep crimson. But what was truly chilling was that his entire lower right arm had transformed into a deep obsidian-colored demonic limb, a demonic eye in the middle of the palm. Ragna looked up at the Four Beasts, his right eye resembling the eye in his arm.

"This..." Coco gasped, "I see the **Aura of Death** on the Four Beasts."

The others, minus Ragna, stared at him in shock. The Four Beasts stared at Ragna. It knew that the form had changed, yet this strange prey did not give off the energy of one looking for battle. Ragna merely swung his transformed limb. The Four Beasts blinked before it collapsed, its head and arms missing with the spots they had been upon had seemed to been 'devoured' by something.

"Don't think I'm done," Ragna growled as he faced Toriko, "**Black Onslaught!**"

The strange emblem appeared once more. Before anyone could move, Ragna was before Toriko, BloodScythe in hand. He quickly made an upwards strike and the area turned pitch black, the screen only showing Ragna and Toriko in the place with the Gourmet Hunter in a frozen state.

"Misete aru... **Ao** no chikara wo! **Burakku Zagamu** (I'll show you...the power of the **Azure**! **Black Zagan**)!" Ragna declared.

He raised his blade behind him. The blade shot up all the way to the very end of the black part of it before turning 90 degrees. A massive scarlet energy blade erupted from the bottom, the coloring exactly the same as freshly spilled blood.

=Now I see why it's called 'BloodScythe'...= Bae gulped.

With that, Ragna unleashed nine slashes with his scythe, ripping out scarlet and black spheres of energy from Toriko that went right into Ragna's body, healing the wounds he gained over the fight.

"Kyōfu oshiete aru. Jigoku wa nee yo, aru no wa mu dake da. **Naitomea Reiji **(I'll show you fear. There is no hell, only nothingness. **Nightmare Rage**)!"

His body was engulfed in the energy, giving him a demonic beast-like appearance. His transformed limb and BloodScythe were pulled back, the two engulfed in the energy to make it appear that he had a wing of raw darkness. More energy spheres erupted from Toriko and into Ragna's new appearance.

=He...I think I understand now...= Rokusho Zero gulped.

=What is it?= Bae asked.

=There's a reason why DaiRyuuseiKnight calls him the 'Shinigami' and this is why: This appearance...it's as if he were an angel of death= Rokusho Zero informed, trembling in his seat =Those spheres during the match...they were bits of their souls being torn out and used to heal Ragna. He's draining Toriko of almost his entire soul right now=

"Kore ga **Ao** no chikara da. **Desutorakushon** (This is the power of the **Azure**. **Destruction**)!" Ragna finished.

With that, Ragna changed back to just his transformed limb, the darkness poured all into his blade. He did a single stab and a massive burst of darkness engulfed Toriko. The screens depicted Ragna's strange emblem with the words 'ASTRAL FINISH' displayed over it. The darkness around the two vanished, leaving the three remaining members of the Four Heavenly Kings and Will, gawking at the sight of Toriko's Trophy with Ragna standing nearby, his blade extended outwards in his right hand, changed back to normal with the BlazBlue's deactivation. Ragna put it on his back and turned away from the Trophy, a faint scarlet wing appearing on his back for just a moment.

"Mataku, ...nani wo ten da ka (Really...What are you doing)?" Ragna asked plainly as the area was engulfed in light, the screens depicting Will's Image.

* * *

"What?!" Noel, Jazz, and Volt exclaimed.

"Why would you use the Azure Grimoire so willy nilly like that without activating Nee-chan's IDEA Engine that she gave you?!" Volt exclaimed, "You know the you-know-what could happen to you without engaging the IDEA Engine!"

"Oh boy..." Ragna groaned, cringing as he recalled how Volt had all but adopted that crazy bitch as a sister, before he yelped, a bullet whizzing by his face.

"Ragna the BloodEdge..." Noel trembled, a pair of large pistols in her hands, before looking up with tears in her eyes and aiming the guns right at him, "You stupid idiot! I'm putting you under arrest for endangering your own life!"

"Oh, hell no!" Ragna screamed as he began to run off, "Dammit, Noel, we're in the past with no NOL being formed! Are you stupid or on your period?!"

"P-Period...?!" Noel gasped before narrowing her eyes in anger, "Ragna the BloodEdge!"

"Oh fuckin' shit!" Ragna screamed as he ran faster while giving up on understanding her as usual.

With a determined expression, Noel broke off in a run, hot on his trail, even though the slightest of blushes surfaced through her angered impression. Gunfires and jabs echoed through the entrance area of Smash Manor before fading out as the two ran out. It was a gunshot, a yelp, an exasperated, "Are you crazy?" followed by a commanding, "Turn yourself in right now, Ragna the Bloodedge!" and a drained, "Why do you always have to yell my full name, Noel Vermillion?!" before two blurs, one red and the other blue, whizzed by the leaving Haruka, Ryuu, Meiru, and Kyohaku.

"What was that about?" Ryuu pondered.

"They're silly," Kyohaku giggled, sitting on Ryuu's shoulders.

"Don't stand there! Help me dammit!" Ragna screamed.

"...Did he just curse in front of my baby girl?" Haruka's left eye twitched before the couple blinked and they were left with Kyohaku, Haruka in hot pursuit of Ragna with Noel, both firing at the man in red.

"Ah! Not two women, dammit!" Ragna screamed.

"Oniichan," Kyohaku giggled as she hugged Ryuu.

"Aw...Howa-howa," Ryuu grinned as he patted her head.

* * *

"It seems you're right," Master Hand noted, sitting in his office with Dewloren, Arceus, RZ, ROB, and Tendou, "The Four Beasts that appeared wasn't in the list you provided us on the Gourmet Beasts you altered to absorb Spiral Energy, making them immune to any attacks with Spiral Energy in them."

"And your point is... _what _exactly?" asked Dewloren, as if not caring.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!", yelled Master Hand, grabbing Dewloren by the scruff of his neck.

Dewloren's eyes instantly turned to slit, his fangs beginning to bear. Dewloren kicked the Hand's human form in the chest, sending in the wall. To everyone's shock, Dewloren grabbed the demigod's neck, Zanpakuto at his throat.

"Go ahead! Test what little patience I have!", he roared, his eyes like a ferocious beast, "You wanted a challenge for the combatants, and you got one! Don't go criticizing what you wish me to do! The one type of person I despise more than anyone are hypocrites! Are you willing to cross a line of no return with me? I've already been humiliated once this week! I refuse to be humiliated twice in one week!"

_'Is he referring to Haruka-san...?'_ Rokusho Zero gasped, _'Is he sore about that? Then again, Master despises embarrassment to an unhealthy level, so I suppose it can't be helped...'_

"...You're right...", Master Hand gasped. "We should have, at the least, been more specific..."

"...I suppose.", Dewloren sighed, releasing his grip and sheathing his Zanapkuto. "After all... I wasn't the only one to run go overboard on this stage."

_ "W-what? What do you mean?"_Palkia asked, Dewloren looked at the god straight in the eye, the former's eyes returning to its human shape.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone else was able to tamper with the match, at least within the last 30 minutes before the match. That was the time-frame where the seal on the game system was unsupervised. But that's not my concern."

=How so?= asked ROB.

Dewloren responded by withdrawing a sterling silver key with a butterfly design for the handle end, and a tiger's side head profile for the key's 'teeth.'

"This key is the only that can unlock the barrier system algorithm I set up. To undo it, you need this single copy of the key; I enchanted it to be impossible to clone. But that's not my concern."

"What?" asked Wisemon.

Dewloren looked directly at the Digimon, "Think about it; you know me better than to _not _have a fail-safe with what I need secure. In fact, there was a SECOND lock that only those with a strong mental and spiritual perception of Mind Energy can sense, let alone disarm, it."

"Are you saying that someone was able to know about that lock that lock, and how to break it? Who?"

"I have two suspicions: The first is Rokusho Zero here, but it's a password lock; it had to be a password no one else would know, even my student."

"Fair enough," admitted the Medabot, "It's be bad if someone got to me to get to Master's secrets, since my metal constitution pales to the Spell Lord level; if someone strong enough could probe my mind, I'd be helpless."

"The other was Onii-San, but after 12 years of no contact, I doubt he could guess my choice for a password. Even _if _he got lucky."

"Hmmmm...", pondered everyone else in the room. Finally, Dewloren said something.

"There is... one other person..."

"!" gasped Arceus, _"Who?!"_

"... I'm not going to tell you. At least not yet."

"Why not?" Wisemon pondered.

"It's only a theory. It's got strong evidence... but I need to be absolutely sure because I point fingers."

"...Why?" asked Wisemon.

Dewloren's expression hardened, "Because out of all the people on this world, out of all the Smashers, Assists, their alliies, the gods, etc..."

Dewloren's expression darkened as he slowly left for the door.

"This person is the only one who I see as a threat," With that he left, closing the door behind him,_ 'I'll be keeping an eye on you... DaiRyuseiKnight. I wonder... will you awaken in time?'_

_"But what really bothers me is what Ragna the BloodEdge declared," _Arceus noted as she walked over to look out the balcony, earning the attention of the others, _"**Azure**...I've never heard of a power like that before."_

"I've gotten off the phone with Phil," Wisemon informed as he walked in.

"Who?" Crazy Hand asked.

"His nickname for Philemon," Tendou informed.

"He told me that he had a run-in with Teridax and Mangaia."

"What?" the ones in the room paled.

"They gave him a parchment and then simply left," Wisemon informed as he pulled out a small notebook, "Apparently, it speaks of a monster, one that only its own energy could give it harm."

"A beast with that weakness and strength?" Rokusho Zero pondered.

"It has appeared many times since time began," Wisemon informed, "Atlantis, Mu, and even Pompeii are just minuscule examples of how powerful this beast is."

"Why would they give him that? It seems irrelevant," Master Hand noted.

* * *

"Why are we back in Fiore, master?" Hub asked as the two walked down into a deeper section of the Fairy Tail guild, "I didn't even know we had such a huge underground passage under here."

"Because no one was told about it," Makarov replied.

"Any reason why? Besides what you said about the Guild Masters and Wisemon?" Hub asked as they approached a door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well...You'll know when you see it," Makarov replied as he took the door's handle and opened it, "Behold!"

The two entered a large room where a circular design was in the middle of the room, almost touching the four corners. In the middle of it was Fairy Tail's symbol. Before the other side of the room was a strange magic seal. Makrov began to make various hand movements with his right hand, the pointer and index finger extended. The seal vanished and the doors it sealed slid open revealing a blinding white light.

"Our guild's greatest secret. **Lumen Etoile (Star of Light)**," Makarov informed as Hub began to tremble.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..." Hub trembled as red lightning began to spark off his body.

"Hmm..." Makarov turned to Hub before his eyes widened, witnessing as Hub let out a roar and transformed into his Soul Form.

**"I...I changed...? But...But how?" **Soul gulped as he looked out into the light, **"...Master, what is this thing? Why is it that it change me into this armor?"**

"This is what Mavis wrote of...Fairy Tail's true nature..."

**"I...I can't even find the words to..."**

"That's perfectly natural. When Purehito showed this to me...I was at a loss for words, as well."

**"What is something like this doing beneath the guild...And more importantly, why are you showing me this?!"**

"Because you're going to be the next Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Hub Hikari, adopted son of Midnight and Disciple of The Thundering Black Yang Zekrom."

Soul gawked under his helmet/mask.

* * *

Dewloren found himself entering the men's hot spring bath at Smash Manor. Dewloren was quite surprised that the room had a charming setup with the authentic traditional feel to everything. To his luck, no one was inside other than him. Setting his towel down and slowly immersing himself in in the well-tempered water, Dewloren gave out a happy he felt it soothe his aching form; his tiger ears twitched a bit. Hanging his arms over the ledge his back faced, he leaned back and looked up, staring into space.

"This is exactly what I needed right now. I needed a moment to myself.", he mused. "That damn Hands are crafty, I'll give 'em that. Cripes, not even a day here and I've already look an idiot to these Spirals – it's makes me wanna wretch."

Dewloren's expression saddened a tad. "They all almost remind me… of good ol' days… Hard to believe it's been 12 years."

Dewloren's ears twitched slightly, then drooped. "If you were still around… what would you do about this war…? Would you have stopped Mana?" Tears slowly began to forge in the bluenette human-tiger crossbreed Mind Sorcerer.

"Would you forgive all of existence for a war caused by your death… Alice…?"

Dewloren gave himself a chiding grin. "To matters worse, two innocents carry on your legacy; every time I look at those girls I see your eyes. Sometimes I wonder if the Tao Trio enjoys fucking around with me. And then there's Anon…"

Dewloren was quiet for about a minute. If not for the sounds of the hot spring it would have been a truly eerie silence. "Even after 12 years, you still keep that happy-go-lucky attitude, handling a war against our childhood friend with an army of misfits that leisure around while many others suffer. When are you going to grow up…?"

He leaned his head back.

"Your Spiral Race and the Absolute Hunters will most likely kill each other off… and that'll mean I lost the 3 people closest to me." The tears started flowing.

"Will I be all alone again…?" At this point his eyes shrunk and angrily twist around, yelling "WHO'S THERE?!"

There was a moment of silence. However, he was very certain there were people on the other end of the screen door. Hearing, scent, spiritual powers, it didn't matter – there was no way to hide from Dewloren.

He knew for a fact that there were multiple scents there, despite the somehow they were being distilled in the atmosphere.

Slowly sliding the door open revealed to be the Britannian Prince himself, followed by Scourge and Will; save for a towel wrapped around their waists and over a shoulder, they wore nothing. It was a bathing room after all.

Dewloren's expression calmed significantly, but remained tense – and with good reason, considering these three.

"You heard it all didn't you." Lelouch gave a light smile, merely saying "We only walked in about 20 seconds ago; with everything going on, I though a nice hot soak would do wonders. These two followed me on their own."

Dewloren's eyes squinted. "They say you're a master tactician and chess player. If it were true, you wouldn't have tipped your hand. "!" "I know more about you that you think, _Zero_. Like your tendency to steel your brow ridge when you tell a lie involving a key detail. You brow flickered once, right at the nose. You also tilted your head to the left slightly, - a nervous habit from childhood, I take it."

The trio simply stared in stunned silence. "I take it Anon sent you. You would have no inclination of all three of you following Arceus or her bratty kids to the letter. What did he offer you?"

"How did you…?" "I knew that man far longer than virtually everyone here. Even if he was able to fool even the smartest of you, I could see through any trick he can come up with – to me, he's an open book. Childhood does that to you."

'_So it's true what the others said. This man figured out our ulterior motive in an instant … This man is better than Onii-San lets on._', Will thought.

Dewloren proceeded to turn his back to him and walk forward a bit. "Don't be rude, you jackass!", Scourge yelled. "Get in." "…Huh?"

"I said get in. If you're here for the hot spring, I'm not going to stop you." "But—" "It's because I have the decency to not look when anyone strips bare; it's called courtesy. Try it sometime." Clearly that was a jab at Lelouch, Scourge and Will eavesdropping; quite frankly it was fair game.

The awkward moment passing, the three proceeded to enter the bath, Scourge and Will immediately moaning in ecstasy.

"I noticed that the water uses mineral oils to better soothe aching muscles. The lotus scent's a nice touch." Dewloren mused, finding himself stretching his neck, popping a kink. "You pick up on detail remarkably fast.", Will noted. "I take it being a Mind Sorcerer does that to you."

"You could say that; observation is one of my personal tenants for success. Then again, you'd know that, wouldn't you, Zone Watcher?" "!" Dewloren smirked coyly at Will's response. "Your people aren't the only ones gifted at getting intel."

"Which reminds me; I had heard of people being able to use Mind Energy, but never really knew of a place such people settled. How were you able to remain unnoticed by this war all this time?", asked Lelouch.

Dewloren shifted his position to leaning on the ledge, arms over the surface. "There are many precautions my master – the god of the Mind Realm – took to ensure the safety of his people and the land… and the secrets within. If someone like Mana or Akainu – people more adept to finding Mind Energy users – couldn't pick up the trail, what luck could the DaiRyuuseiDan have in their wake?"

The three Spirals exchanged looks; Dewloren did make a decent point. Mana Albarn of all people – revealed to be childhood friends with this man and Onii-San at the time – would have some inkling of knowing how to find Dewloren or Onii-San, and vice-versa. The major block in this, however, was that it really came down to it being a poker game – not of resource, but of logic. It was a high-stakes game where slip-ups were not an option.

"That being said, I had certain things involving this war that had to be done; some of which were influenced by… personal reasons."

"…You're referring to Onii-San, aren't you?", Will inquired.

"Partly, I will admit.", the Mind Sorcerer admitted, dipping his hands in the spring water and running them threw his hair.

"Anything to do with the twins going rampant?" "…That was an unforeseen side-effect. I guess him tapping into that power after 12 years begs the question of something bound to go wrong. I never expected what occurred, though. Being unable to sense it due to fighting for life didn't help, either."

"So what exactly _was_ this power?", asked Lelouch. "Meaning…?" "Yours, of course. And I suppose Onii-San by the same extent." Dewloren tilted his head at the comment, his mouth stretching in what seemed to be a slight annoyance, which was dismissed after making proper eye contact with Lelouch.

"It's a sacred technique that is almost exceedingly nonexistent in number of practitioners, let alone masters. It's a technique that dates back thousands of years. Only those with extremely high Mind Energy and spiritual power capabilities can truly master it. It's said those who awaken this power by themselves are in a league above the majority of even the most gifted warriors. Two of the Mind Realm's most respected heroes were famed for mastering this power to the ultimate extent; even Anon, Mana and myself pale in comparison to them."

"!", expressed the trio. "Greater that Mana Albarn?!", gawked Will. Now the Zone Guardian was intrigued. "What is this power called?!"

"It's a technique that utilizes the extent of your spiritual ego and existence in a physical form, granted abilities based on your mastery of the 22 Major Arcana. Not many people can withstand the extreme risks that come with being able to learning it. Believe me when I say this isn't a power to be taken lightly."

"And that is…?", asked Lelouch. Truthfully, he was very interested, considering all that was going on and that such knowledge was never left to him by the powers that got him to where he was."

"It's one of the most powerful Mind Magic forms ever conceived – and equally dangerous; it goes by many names. 'Mark of the Blue Flame', 'The Tarot Cards', 'The Awakening', but it's true name is _'Persona_', the mastery of your own destiny – and use of it as a powerful weapon. You should know that Anon also has one, Along with Mana. But for any of the three of us to use ours… is extremely dangerous. Not for us, though.

Dewloren locked eyes with the three Spiral Warriors. "But for anyone foolish enough to blindly get in its path. So don't bother asking for a demonstration."

Will mentally clicked his teeth. '_Shoot. There goes that alley._' Then something clicked in his head. "What about… that girl you mentioned? What about her?"

Immediately, Dewloren's expression changed to a hardened, murderous gaze. "Do not even think of bringing her up. She's none of your – or your factions' business for that matter. That's between me, Anon and Mana. Even your 'gods' had better butt out of something that doesn't concern them.

Lelouch made a mental note of this. Come to think of it, he recalled asking Onii-San about anything or anyone they should know of when regarding Dewloren; the word 'anyone' seemed to cause a rare chink in the brunette's demeanor – one he never saw before. It looked like a form of guilt, one that had been gnawing at him for some time, which was when he dismissed the man also called DaiRyuuseiKiller.

'This person… what sort of hold does she have on these two…? And Mana Albarn for that matter. This mystery's becoming more ominous with every turn…'

"Yo, man, calm down.", Scourge urged with his hands. "There's no reason to give the death glare off the bat… even if the guy asking is a ditz at reading the atmosphere…", he said, having murmured the last part. Will puffed at the quip.

Dewloren's expression softened lightly, but retained his glare. "There is such things as 'going too far', you know. You'd do well to remember that. I'm not most of you people here. Unlike them, I had my priorities in order from an early age. Childhood does that. Maybe you all should do the same instead of wasting what little time I bought you all since that episode in Hueco Mundo."

Lelouch mentally realized this was the second time he said those three words. Was Dewloren hinting at something? Not to mention it was apparent he knew about the Death Arcana being sealed away from the Tag Duel. Something is very wrong here…

"Who… _are_ you…?", he found himself asking out loud. Dewloren grabbed his towel from behind him and proceeded to stand and wrap himself up. Before that however, Scourge noticed a peculiarly misshapen five-pronged scar that stretched around his left hip, centering at the level of his spleen. It looked like a nasty burn wound – and it didn't look recent.

"Someone who won't allow fate to toy with him ever again. And…" Proceeding to step out of the tub, the Mind Sorcerer glanced at the three one last time before leaving the hot spring room; unlike the rest of their talk, his eyes took a noticeable change – the blue of his irises turned even paler and pupils slit thinner than a scalpel blade.

"…Someone who will see this war's end, even at the cost of my life. You can tell Anon _that_ is my answer."

With that, he solemnly shut the screen door, his presence having vanished beyond the veil of fabric and mist. He sighed once he was sure they couldn't hear him. Nearby, Rokusho Zero walked up, carrying a platter with a single tea cup on it. Dewloren took a sip of it before an ominous 'crack' went out. The two stared at the tea cup, seeing part of the bottom break up. A dark chill went up their spines, almost as if a serpent was slithering up them.

* * *

**?: Everything will repeat again...  
**

***a shadowed figure leaned on thin-air as it faced the Absolute Hunters before darkening out to Ryuu with a metal serpent's head through his heart***

**?: A story of one promise.**

***The blue sky of Smash World turned a brilliant red as the scene flashed to multiple areas that had cracks in the ground, glowing with a sinister azure light*  
**

**?: All will be reset by the power of the Master Unit.**

***It cuts to shadowed images of someone falling through a portal, a small one hugging them, then to a pair of figures going through a massive vortex of flames followed by two more***

**?: Cybernetic Blue Blur: Battle Final Chapter. 'Continuum Shift.'**

* * *

**CODEX: Icykaka  
**

**Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting against that Jazz chick again, but she's...she's in a cat costume. And I don't think that tail is a fake.  
**

**?-?-?: Ugh! Finally! I managed to connect with the past again. Let's just hope it isn't...  
**

**Snake: Who are you?  
**

**Kokonoe: Not you again, dammit!  
**

**Snake: You again? You mind telling me then why Jazz is now...this? *motions to Icykaka*  
**

**Kokonoe: Aw fuck, she's turned Icykaka again. Look, Snake, it's best you just try and not get her excited right now. This is why I warned you not to let her be near meat buns.  
**

**Snake: I can see that. But what happened to her?**

**Kokonoe: Look, I'll explain this at your level; when Jazz was a baby and shit was coming down on us all, she got separated from her parents. A Kaka Clan member took her in and raised her as their own for five years before she had ended up reunited with her parents and older twin brother, Volt. However, the damage had been done.**

**Snake: Damage?**

**Kokonoe: She called herself 'Icykaka' for two months straight and would act like a Kaka Clan member. When her family thought she had recovered, a meat bun ended up in her lap and she changed back. It took a whole day to get her to change back. She loses her more intellectual side, like groping boobs, giving weird nicknames, gropes boobs, gets even faster, gropes boobs, loses her icy abilities in trade for advanced versions of the Kaka Clan's abilities, and gropes boobs.**

**Snake: ...Why did you repeat 'gropes boobs' so many times?**

**Kokonoe: Because she does it constantly! And she calls me and Noel 'lacking ladies' dammit! *hisses* I swear that I'm gonna...Tager! Tager, get here right now and prepare to get sent back then to kick her big fat ass and big hooters! *cuts communication*  
**

**Snake: ...That didn't help at all.**


	111. Final: The Continuum Shift

**Me: Update! This is the final chapter. The story continues in Cybernetic Blue Blur: Redux. It's already out so go read and review!  
**

* * *

Early morning for the Smash Manor was a serene time...

"Help me!" Ragna screamed as he fled from an enraged Samus and Noel.

...Except for when Ragna ends up making a comment and causes the more 'trigger happy' girls to chase him and try and kill the idiot. As they ran out the back entrance, Max was walking up to the front entrance of Smash Manor. He had just arrived back in the Zone, stepping around some craters in front of the Manor that he noticed were slowly regenerating. He pushed the doors open, surprised at how quiet it was.

"Must be having a meeting."

_**"Hmm...True," **_Kyurem agreed in Max's mind.

Max continued to walk through the Manor. He began walking through the halls until he finally arrived at the Conference Room where normal announcements were made. As he opened the door, he heard the tail end of Master Hand's sentence.

_"-will be a day off,"_ Master Hand's attention went to the door as he heard it open, _"Ah, Maxwell. You're just in time. I just finished announcing that today would be a day off to allow the fighters to recuperate. Well, that is all, Smashers. Try not to get too rowdy."_

_"Unless you're using the day off for kinky sex time. Then get as rowdy as you want," _Crazy Hand pointed out before screaming as he barely flew through a wall, making a hole in it, to avoid the attacks of various blushing women there.

Master Hand sighed as he shook himself. Master Hand then floated off the stage while the Smashers and Assists walked past Max, some greeting him, others giving him a simple nod. He pulled Hub aside, Ryuu following him.

"Hey, man," Hub said, grinning. "Where've ya been?"

"Some extra training," Max replied, shaking hands with Ryuu, "Was hoping you guys could tell me what happened in the matches I wasn't here for."

"Sure thing!" Hub replied with a grin.

"Yosha! It'll be wakiwaki!" Ryuu declared before frowning, "But also Zowazowa and Ujyaujya."

"...When did he start talking like that?" Max asked as he looked over at Hub.

"Onii-tachi!" the three turned to see Kyohaku run over with a note in her left hand, "Lookie."

"What's this?" Hub pondered as he was given the note, "'Hub, Going out with Maylu and Mirajane to Magnolia Town in Fiore. Please look after Kyohaku and your brother...more your brother than Kyohaku-chan. Love, mom.'"

"Oi, oi, oi!" Ryuu pouted.

* * *

"Ugh! This damn stupid barrier!" the only girl of the Absolute Hunters screeched as she kicked the barrier, only to scream as her shoe and foot were burnt badly and quickly healed.

"Seems that Dewloren is as crafty as ever," Mana noted, "Augmenting his own Mind Energy with this barrier forged by the sealing of the Death Arcana..."

"...Is pretty shitty."

The loyal members of Mana's inner circle along with Mana turned around to see a figure with his back leaning on thin air nearby. He had a calm, collect air around him, wearing a fine black formal suit with a white button shirt and black fedora, bits of his green hair visible. His smile was cool and warm, yet Mana could tell it wasn't a true smile.

"Tell me, it's been too long, hasn't it? This whole thing's just a pain in your ass, ain't it Mana Albarn?" the man asked, his eyes closed in a 'smile' formation.

* * *

**Cybernetic Blur Blur: Battle! Final Chapter: The Continuum Shift  
**

* * *

Blaze, Tarn, Tara, and Lai looked up as Olo walked into the conference room the Hands had given them. "Shall I assume that this is about the presence of Narutaki?" he asked as he made his way to the closest chair, the door closing behind him.

"You assume correctly, Olo," Tarn said. "I normally would have called the full council here, but as you know, not everyone is as comfortable around the Hands as we are. And some are very….aggressive towards them."

"Indeed. Shall I assume that you have a plan for apprehending our rogue Watcher?"

"No," Lai said. His hands were folded, his stare drilling into the table. He moved his eyes to look up at Tarn. "It has been determined that we will be unable to apprehend him without great damage to ourselves and the area in which we attempt to do so."

"Tarn has decided that there is only one option open to us," Tara picked up, frowning.

"I am authorizing the use of the Zone Watcher Council's full force. All limiters are to be removed. Though apprehending him is what I wish for, I do not want to loses our forces simply to keep one insane man alive. If his death is unavoidable in a fight, then so be it."

"Are we certain the Zone can handle it?" Olo asked.

"Given that the Zone barely reacted when Blaze used his Ultimate Burn Out, yes. It can handle it." Tarn stood up, his cane tapping as he slowly walked towards the door. "Narutaki was a problem that we should have handled ourselves when the signs first began to present themselves. We will now take this problem back into our own hands. And Blaze," Tarn said, not turning as he opened the door.

"Sir?" Blaze asked.

"Inform the Hands and Maxwell. We will probably need their cooperation."

* * *

Of those there, Kenta and Ose were the most surprised by the sudden arrival. Having skill sets from their roots served them well, as they could tell something was up. Whoever this man was didn't appear very large-and-in-charge in the power department, but being careless or not, this dashing man managed to slip through the cracks of their collective sensory abilities. Without ever needing to make eye contact, the two Absolute Hunters had started formulating a plan of attack should anything go wrong - it paid to be cautious in their profession.

Lusha readied herself in a slight stance, though clearly was a bit nervous. Goka sported a rare expression of defensive glaring that could burn a hole through even the hottest star, since he hates cocky punks like this son-of-a-bitch who waltzes here like he owned the damn place. Suppressed, having kept his stoic mask, had snaked his right arm to the middle of his gargantuan scythe's pole on his back, the chain of rings connecting the butt to his wrist jingled slightly.

Mana alone remained undeterred by the surprise guest. True, he was honestly taken aback by this guest, yet successfully remained cool under the situation. In the split span of mere seconds that transpired, the brunette sorcerer and swordsman determined that this man - as it would appear - assessed the moment correctly, his addressing the brunette without a moment's hesitation or deterrence implying a form of formal familiarity.

Perhaps he was someone on Akainu's 'guest list' that arrived late to the party. Well, better late then ever. "I suppose we gave them more of an ample amount of time to ready the second act. Speaking of, I take it you're acquainted with Akainu?", Mana asked coolly in the heat of the potential standoff, urging his subordinates to stand down.

"Of course I am," the man replied before holding up Akainu's hat, slashes made with bloodstains sticking to it, "But he made a little mistake and had to be 'retired' from the Absolute Hunters. So sorry about that."

"!", expressed the group before him. Sure most of them really didn't care for the Marine - since their loyalty was with Mana - but for his murder to go unnoticed. Mana adopted a steely gaze.

"Dare I ask what the hell exactly happened before I decide to take one from Goka's book and proceed to beating you mercilessly within an inch of your life with extreme prejudice? The least you can do is explain yourself."

The figure stood there undaunted, yet knew this wasn't the time or place to be coy - the cards in this round weren't exactly in his favor at the present moment.

"Why simple, he was planning a simple thing, really; he wanted the power your late, yet soon-to-be-revived, girlfriend's body has, Mana," he explained, "However, the only way to do that is to absorb her soul, which is sealed with our little lady behind the doors. Now I ask you this; does anyone here know a woman that goes by the moniker of 'The Regretful One?' Answer? Me and Mana here do! Oh don't give me such a confused look, Mana Albarn, after all...You know the Regretful One on a more personal level since her life before was ended by Alexander's hands!"

Ose, Lusha and Goka exchanged odd looks, having never heard of an 'Alexander' in relation to their boss. Suppressed's expression change slightly - in the form of widened eyes, but otherwise remained the same - and Kenta slowly glowered. He knew. After all, it was how that battle in the Midepian Desert went down.

Mana's expression darkened by a few shades. "Well aren't you in a big hurry to die? You have a lot of guts uttering his real name to my face. Either that, or a dangerous lack of brain cells."

"Mana," came Kenta's flat tone, slowly conjuring his Zweihandler into existence, the long rosary beads at the handle's end shuffling. "It seems that in this man's housekeeping, he neglected a mess. Shall I take out the trash?"

Mana paused for a moment. "You have one chance to explain yourself. And make it count; I'm not known as a charity case with my time."

"W-wait a minute, I'm confused. Who's this 'Alex' guy?", asked Lusha.

Goka glowered, his singular blood-red left eye turning into a scowling gaze. "It's that motherfucking sack of shit Onii-San's real name, ain't it?"

Lusha cast a shocked expression at the bizarrely-clothed Devil Arcana user. "WHAT?!"

"Goka, language - there are children here.", Mana chided without the slightest hint of emotion; this also jeered at Goka's asshole-like nature. "So, you know about Alice's powers as well. Depending on how you explain yourself, you might convince me to not make mincemeat out of you."

"Well, it's simple, really. I'm here on a job from, well, you," the man replied as he took his hat off to reveal his bright, shaggy green hair, "Well now, this is quite rude of me as well. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Captain Hazama from the Novus Orbis Librarium, or NOL for short. Your Absolute Hunters achieved their goal of reviving the Regretful One, buuuut you also caused a major upset because the Death Arcana had been sealed, resulting in 'poor, little' Ryuu to become a-shall we say-'Black Beast' that created an existence-wide threat."

Suppressed felt a strange shiver go through his soul at the words 'Black Beast.'

"In your wise planning, you left some instructions to form the NOL and a little extra side-project data from your creating of DaiRyuuseiKiller." he began to give a slow applause, "Great job on that, by the way, if you hadn't attempted to create the ultimate weapon, we would have never had the plans to use souls and 'smelt' them together in order to form the Nox Nyctores or our salvation of discovering a power unlocked through them that could shatter the drills of a Spiral and rip apart the 'Truth' of a Mind; Seithr."

A sickly green energy began to emanate from the man. The energy caused confusion to almost all of them, though. They could see the energy, how it slithered almost like a garden of hungry snakes, yet they felt no energy.

"And there is no trouble with the mess. By now, my lovely 'assistant' Phantom is finishing the cleaning," Hazama replied as the energy died down, "Once she is, you'll be all that much closer to unlocking the Death Arcana and bringing the Regretful One back without causing a massive genocide of Existence and Nonexistence. And it all starts with getting out of here without even touching the barrier or alerting Dewloren of your escape from it. Clever little kitty, that half-tiger kid, he added a detection spell to the barrier to keep an eye on you all. This is why I personally hate cats of any kind; always so damn sneaky like that."

"Heh.", Mana finding himself seeing humor in those words. "Dewloren was always one who valued being through. Never letting anything out of his sight even for a moment. Looking back, this tactic is child's play to him. You can't underestimate a cunning beast eager for fresh meat."

Mana sneered. "But if he's a hungry tiger... then I'm the cruel king of wolves, the hunter of the eternal night." Suppressed in particular lowered his head slightly from the secret meaning in those words.

"The vengeful guard dog of Hell that will exact vengeance even if it means the gods become his next meal...", Suppressed said aloud, void of emotion.

"Regardless...", Mana quipped, fixing the mood a bit. "I knew for some time that it was Dewloren who set up the barrier to this area. I first was taken aback by that knight's display of power, but even that was an elaborate ruse. A through distraction that threw me off the scent, not knowing his handiwork till after the fact. Even so... it wasn't until this occurred that I noticed something truly... fascinating."

This caught green-hair man's interest; shown by his slight surprise at Mana's sudden change in demeanor - it was almost a sudden sadistic rush, the kind one gets from pleasure by instilling pain; regardless of the target.

"That knight's spiritual essence. In that one attack, he told me far more of his identity that mere words or data alone. I know his identity. He thought he was superior, but it also proves that he himself knows not this daunting truth."

Lusha, who's left arm was destroyed and stomach beaten to putty by that same... 'thing', was all ears. Anything was game for even the playing field with DaiRyuuseiKnight. "And that's..."

Mana merely smirked, running his right hand's fingers into his hair, stopping them at the neck of his digits, having tiled his head backwards. "Aah, it truly was a novice mistake. But that itself is what made it so genius." Ose quirked his brows. "I do not follow, I'm afraid."

"It's not so much a basis or anything. Merely.. a 'common sense' factor. A good number of high-class magic requires a decent mastery of several arts, especially ones that beckon the will of the elements... time and space... even the essence of life and death."

Kenta's eyes widened a decent amount. "Are you... implying that he's...?!"

"W-what? What is he?! Out with it already!", barked Goka.

"It's not entirely impossible to understand once you break it down. For the most part, high-class magic requires a form of spiritual manifestation and advanced understanding in the ethics of the universe around them. In other words... a contract with existence that's unique to each person."

This hit Kenta like a burlap bag of bricks. "You mean... a signature?"

Goka blinked once, "Huh? The hell are you talking about autographs for?"

Ose pinched his nose ridge. "He means someone's life force, dolt."

Goka scowled at the comment.

"Ose's got it on the money," the Absolute Hunter's leader confessed, "The signature of any individual is unique in every way. Even with the vast Zones and dimensions, every being and counterpart bears different, if not relative similar, 'marks'. However, that knight's mark is a perfect match to someone I know all too well. And besides, the spell that created at sustained his existence in this plane is extremely high-ranked and forbidden Mind Magic that only a select few were ever able to master, even to this day. There's simply no other explanation that fits the bill."

"So... he's a magic offspring? Like a homunculus?", asked Ose.

"Surprisingly, Ose, this is not quite it. It's a kin of sorts to this art, but far more advanced... and ruthlessly complicated. It's far more sophisticated that practically forging a golem or magical puppet. You are literally creating crating life from virtually nothing. An act of the gods."

"Like... making babies...?" Lusha asked curiously, but almost made it seem out of childish innocence.

Uncannily, Mana blushed ever so lightly at those words and looked away, coughing once into his fist. "A-anyway... I guess that makes sense. But it's a 'baby' made from a single person. A high-class sorcerer at that."

"...So, asexual reproduction?"

Mana's blush deepened, "Okay, where the hell did you learn this?"

"I'm not stupid you know. Besides, being at the base with no action for so long makes me bored. Had to do something."

The newcomer couldn't help but chuckle at this golden moment; it seemed to be almost too perfect a Kodak moment. Mana internally sweatdropped, an expression unlike him being worn, brows twitching and all.

_'So he passes time learning sex ed. Seems logical. Then again, what is anymore?'_ Mana recomposed himself, "So... that aside... this magic is pretty much making life from your own essence. But it ain't easy. In fact, it's a huge gamble for the unprepared."

"Meaning...?" Hazama inquired, feeling his silence was going on too long. Mana noticed this.

"You simply cannot make life from absolute nothingness. Even the most powerful and divine abilities have rules and guidelines to follow. Life must bequeath life to give life to another. That's what pregnancy is for, long and short."

Goka bent forward, hands on hips. "Whoa whoa whoa, you talking about a transfer here? You saying the 'parent' used his own life force to make that _THING_?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. He cultivated a new lifeform from a snippet of his soul - an Alma."

"You mean a 'soul child'?", Kenta asked in amazement. "I thought that magic was condemned centuries ago!"

Ose nodded. "Indeed. I was raised thinking the same. You'd have to be extremely skilled to attempt it and hope to get out unscathed. That or completely mental."

"In addition to that, those who are successful are slated for execution for committing the act. Someone like Philemon would never allow it," noted Suppressed. Then his eyes widedend. "Unless... unless it was!" Everyone turned to the half-naked scythe wielder with Rapunzel-length pale brown hair. "Back then... when he had the Altars of Sin... I knew something was wrong. He knew who I was on sight. That means he was conditioned to fight us. That proves he's more than an Alma; he may as well be a groomed super-soldier."

Mana cupped his chin in thought, _'You sly devil... you really never fail to surprise me. No matter, I can play this game too, old friend.'_

"Well now that we've gotten that information out of the way...You're only half-right about the 'knight,'" everyone looked at Hazama as he took out a cell-phone shaped like a hard-boiled egg.

He flipped it open and pressed a button, revealing Dai in a hologram.

"Say hello to Dai Hikari, cloned 'daughter' of Hub Hikari and Mirajane Strauss-Hikari, but also..." Hazama introduced as the image showed Dai turning into DaiRyuuseiKnight, earning a surprised look from the others, "She is the body of DaiRyuuseiKnight. I should know since I was the one who made her from their DNA. I was so hoping to make her the perfect weapon and bring her here as a little present, but that damn cat just had to show up and kidnap her when she was finished being made. But, that's another story for another Continuum Shift. **Phantom**!"

A black flame erupted behind Ose, showing no warmth, no cold, just a sense of...nothing. The flame died down, turning into a skin-tight purple robe, hugging the lithe figure of a woman. Tassels ending with ends that had been burned off wrapped around the large collar of the robes. Shadowing her face was a hat, leaving nothing to be seen beneath. Much like Hazama, not one of them could sense anything about her. Floating beside her was a mop and filled bucket of dirty water.

"Oh come now, you know I prefer not leaving a mess uncleaned by someone," Hazama frowned at the figure, "Plus, the maid outfit looked adorable."

"..."

"Fine, fine. Lousy no-good...Try to have a little fun..." Hazama grumbled before smirking, "Behold, your key to escape. My lovely assistant, Phantom the Sorceress."

"Charmed," Mana replied to the feminine figure, lightly placing his hand to his breast in a formal respect, "I certainly hope it wasn't as big a trouble completing your task as your master's fetish may entail."

"F-Fetish...?!" Hazama gawked, face flustered with a deep blush.

Phantom's nose ridge bared a slight rosy hue, placing her scarf ends in the shape of 'knuckles' to her hidden lips, seeming to also share the surprise.

"N-Now, I do believe we've strayed off topic..." Hazama pointed out.

Mana sneered, "Oh, look who's talking. Lolita fetish much?"

"You're not helping."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"Pirate."

"Lewd."

"Mangy dog."

"Fashion disaster."

"Potted plant head."

"Brussels sprout."

"My hair is a rich forest green, thank you!"

"Oh, so you're a shrub. Good to know."

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

While Ose, Lusha, Suppressed and Kenta could merely stare - Suppressed merely blinking and Kenta pinching his nose ridge and shaking his head - Goka sighed on a slightly different...

"Shit. And I never brought popcorn. This totally sucks," Goka noted before a small burst of black flames made a bucket of popcorn appear in his hands, "Sweet!"

"You're not helping!", roared Mana and Hazama, both yelling as if scolding a child than out of the incessant childlike antics afoot suggests.

Goka at that moment proceeded to have hopped back on one foot in a crazed crash test dummy position out of the sheer catching off guard, dropping a bit of his popcorn, "Cripes, don't do that! You trying to give me a stroke?!"

The other four underlings merely stared at the strangely-attired redheaded Devil Arcana user blankly, thinking an unanimous, _'...You're the one who brought it on yourself...'_

"..." Phantom turned to Hazama.

"Ah, yes. Forgot about that. Phantom!"

Hazama snapped his fingers once. From under the brim of her hat, sinister red eyes glowed. The Absolute Hunters blinked before black flames had engulfed the area. Mana narrowed his eyes before his eyes widened. Runes. Trillions upon Trillions of miniscule runes made up the flames.

"Right now, to the naughty kitty that's being such a peeping tom, we're all still behind the barrier. But, in reality..." Hazama explained as the flames died down, revealing they were before a massive wall with the center sporting a series of overlapping 'wings' in a circular pattern, "We're directly beneath Smash Town. Behold the **Cauldron**!"

"..." Phantom's hat twitched slightly to the left.

"Of course, Phantom. You forgot that I've seen every possibility they could do?" Hazama asked, earning confused looks from the Absolute Hunters, "Oh, yes. Well, I'm known as an '**Observer**' which allows me to see every. single. possibility. Every word you use, every move your make, every attack you could or couldn't learn. I've seen it all and I've been focusing on one little part that is doomed to fail in this Continuum; your lover's revival, Mana, and the reason is simple; Lan Xavier 'Ryuu' Hikari. So long as he's alive, the Death Arcana is sealed. Upon his death, the Death Arcana becomes unlocked."

"..." Phantom's hat slightly twitched to the right.

"Oh, good point. Due to how long the **Death Arcana** being sealed for so long, there's a little problem," Hazama noted, "Upon its release, _everything_ will die in a matter of minutes. Because of this, we're going to have something I love to call a '**Bad Ending**.' It's why I had Phantom bring us to this. Upon killing him, this Cauldron will open up. Once you jump through it, you retain your memories and abilities from the previous Continuum and emerge in the next Continuum Shift. However, because of my status, I'm connected to myself all over, so only Phantom will accompany you through it."

"...What'd she say?" Goka asked.

"Oh, yes, forgot that only Mana and I am able to understand her silence words," Hazama chuckled, "Phantom in merely saying that if you try to go through it without her placing **Seithr Seals** on you all or if you're not something made of metal with a soul in it or if you're 'connected' to an Observer, you'll transform into an uncontrollable, soul-smelting, semi-immortal, semi-invulnerable '**Black Beast**' that can only be harmed by its own energy. Though, I'm expecting for Goka to just forget it all like usual." He hopped off the rock he was standing on and pulled out a pair of butterfly daggers, "Well, I'll handle killing the Hikari brat for you all." He stopped once he went by them, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot to introduce my 'partner.'"

The Absolute Hunters tensed up as they finally felt it. Hazama's energy was massive and...tainted. The way it felt made them think they were in a den of serpents, completely engulfed in their slithering bodies. The power surging from Hazama blew away his fedora, revealing his hair sticking straight up. His eyes snapped wide open, revealing they were a brilliant gold with a serpent-like look to them.

"**Restriction Number 666 Release! Dimensional Forcefield Deployed!**" Hazama declared before giving off a maniacal cackle, "**Now behold the power of the Azure, the forgotten twin of Ultima Energy! Code S.O.L. 'Azure Grimoire' Activate!**"

A ring of green runes, each glowing a tainted, sickly green, appearing around him. Twin hisses went off in the air as the butterfly knives glowed with the same energy before transforming into bronze/gold serpent heads that began to go around him along the sides of the runes. Their 'bodies' were lines of the energy made into a chain-like style, the tails being the butterfly knives. The feeling of power vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Behold! **Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros (Snake Pair: Ouroboros)** and the power of the **Azure Grimoire**!" Hazama cackled before looking up at the sky, "I'm comin' for ya, Ryuu Hikari!"

* * *

"Yikes..." Max gawked, "So that's what's been going on."

"That's right," Hub nodded, "Still can't believe that Onii-san knows a...scratch that, I can believe it."

"Yosha!" Ryuu nodded while giving Kyohaku a piggyback ride around the park they were in.

"Faster, Oniichan, faster!" Kyohaku giggled in delight.

"So this 'Narutaki' guy could be the cause of it all, right?" Max suggested, "The whole 'Messing with the Smash Tournament' thing, not the 'Universal Oblivion' thing."

_**"Agreed,"**_ Kyurem agreed, _**"I've been smelling something...off...ever since we got he-Hm?"**_

_'What's up?'_ Max thought.

_**"This is bad...I smell a Nox Nyctores."**_

_'Knocks Nick Tore Us?'_

_**"It's heading right for...Reshiram!"**_

"Oh! Sorry!" Ryuu's apology got Max's attention.

Max turned at the same time Hub did. There, before Ryuu and Kyohaku, was a strange figure. He seemed to be cool and laid back. His skin was a mix between a healthy peach and an unhealthy pale. His vivid green hair was barely visible under the black fedora he wore. His body sported a white button shirt under a black button vest and a grey jacket and grey formal pants and dress shoes.

"Oh, it's not a problem," the man replied as Kyohaku ran over to Hub and Max, "However, do you know a 'Lan Xavier Hikari' that goes by 'Ryuu?' I have a message for him."

"Oh, that's me!" Ryuu grinned, "Ore wa Ryuu, Reshiram no Ko."

"I see..."

_**"Get him away!**** Now!-!-****!"**_

Max flinched at the volume of Kyurem's roar in his head. The sounds of birds flapping was the only thing heard after he flinched. The world stopped cold for a few short seconds for Hub, Kyohaku, and Max. Slowly, the head of Ouroboros dissipated into black and green energy that faded away, giving clear passage for blood to start falling. It was like the air and life in the world was sucked out of everyone's lungs. All color began to fade, time and space feeling violated and slowed to a diabolic standstill. The Hikari boy's body slowly descending to the earth for what felt like it was taking an eternity, the bloodthirsty grin on the green-haired that seeped into every nook and cranny of the denizen's minds.

It was like while his gaze laid upon Ryuuin this eternal moment of agonizing dread, the three seeing it had been stabbed in the same place, the man's psychotic expression casting down upon them like it was Judgment Day, and whatever higher power was behind that divine gavel sneered at them from an above, unreachable haven; it felt like the difference between heaven and earth, the picture of dominance.

"Mana Albarn sends his regards and thanks you for the Continuum Shift!" Hazama cackled, his hair sticking straight up with his fedora long gone.

"You bastard!-!-!-!" Hub roared as he turned into Soul and charged at Hazama with a roar.

"Oh please!" Hazama sneered as his Nox Nyctores circled him and caught the zabatou while the sky turned red, "As if you can do anything! The Cauldron is opening as we speak! Amaterasu comes forth to smite this Continuum and begin anew!"

* * *

"The red sky..." RZ whimpered as he turned to Dewloren, "Master..."

"I know. But what did she mean by 'cauldron?'' Dewloren scowled.

"Uncle Dewwy!" the cat-man turned to see Julie run up, "We need to get to the Cauldron! Follow me!"

"Rokusho Zero."

"Yes, Master," the Medabot nodded as they followed after the time-traveler.

* * *

Goka kept glaring at Phantom. Ever since he had his marks put on him by her, and the instant she had met them, he did not trust her.

"Ay! You! Hey!" Goka waved a hand over her hidden face, "What the hell's going on?! Why are we just waiting for it to open when we can open it?!"

"..." Phantom replied by having one of her scarf ends point at the Cauldron.

"So he did it," Mana smirked as the area began to rumble.

Slowly, the 'wings' covering the Cauldron began to fold in on themselves. The Absolute Hunters choked back gasped and shivers at feeling the immense power pouring out of it. The inside of the Cauldron was nothing buts a vortex of flames and wails of peace, suffering, agony, redemption, honor, and so many clashing other cries and calls that it was put into a melodic tone of utter chaos.

"Th...This is the Cauldron?" Mana gulped, _'Such power...I can't feel it, but_ seeing_ it...'_

"Well, this existence came and went," Ose shrugged before he was the first to enter, turning into azure flames, _"Not that I care."_

"Whoa..." Goka and Lusha awed before Phantom picked them up by her scarf ends and tossed them in, _"Hey!"_

Mana bowed to Phantom as he and the others followed the ones that had gone through.

* * *

"This is it? **The Cauldron**?" Dewloren asked.

Before Dewloren, Julie, and Rokusho Zero was a massive wall, the center of it sporting a 'feather' hexagon. the area began to rumble as the 'hexagon' slid open, revealing a massive orange and white vortex. A soulful, wailing moan erupted from it as Julie paled.

"No...Reshiram is dead," Julie trembled, "We must hurry, Uncle Dewy! Into the Cauldron! The Continuum Shift won't affect you if you go through it!"

"How do you know this?" Dewloren demanded.

"Because I've had to go through this damn thing a thousand and fifty times already!" Julie snapped.

"..." Dewloren blinked in surprise before pursing his lips a little, as if he wanted to say something.

"Just go now! I'll be alright," Julie assured, "You'll see me again."

"Master, we must hurry. I...I feel something coming, something horrific," Rokusho Zero trembled.

"..." Dewloren looked at Julie.

"Uncle Dewy, I'll be fine," Julie assured, "Now get going, I'll be seeing you in the next Continuum."

"..." Dewloren nodded before the two ran and jumped, Dewloren turning a soft blue in flames while Rokusho Zero turned into white flames.

Unaware to them, Rayne and Turbo poked out. They looked at each other and nodded. If the universe was going, they needed to prevent it to the best they could. With that, the duo ran and jumped into the portal, turning into orange flames.

* * *

"This...This was not caused by Decade," Narutaki whispered as he looked out at Ryuu's corpse, ignoring the one-sided battle nearby, "...Lan Xavier Hikari...is a threat _worse_ than Decade. The Destroyer...of Existence."

"Narutaki!" the man did not even turn away as the Zone Watchers appeared near him, "You are..." Blaze saw Ryuu's corpse, "What did you do?!"

"He...is the true Destroyer of Existence," Narutaki whispered before leaving through the silvery mists, appearing before the Cauldron, "Decade...he can be left alone. The Destroyer of Existence...I must remove first before I can eliminate Decade."

With that, he was covered by the silvery mists as he entered the Cauldron, turning into the mists themselves in a fiery form upon entering it.

* * *

"What is happening?" Max demanded as the area began to rumble with the strange moaning wails, "Hazama, what did you do?!"

"Me? Why just killed the Goddess Reshiram and disrupted the entirety of everything and nothing!" Hazama declared with a mad laugh, "Now behold the ultimate Reset! **Master Unit: Amaterasu**! Phantom!"

In a swirl of darkness, Phantom appeared and took away Hazama just as the Zone Watchers ran over. Hub, his armor torn apart with his right arm ripped off, collapsed to his knees, starting to cry over his brother's lifeless form. Suddenly, the rumbling stopped as the cracks in all the buildings, the ground...everything began to seep out a light that was azure in color. Nearby, Kyohaku held onto Max, earning his attention.

"Amaterasu comes. Change it, Kyurem-Oniichan," the little girl whispered to Max.

"What?" Max pondered before he cried out as a Negative Zone portal engulfed them just as the azure lights erupted from everything and engulfed everything and nothing.

Amaterasu had come and went in less than an instant. One of the many possibilities of the **Continuum Shift**.

* * *

Lan cried out as he shot up from his bed. Usopp and Chopper screamed as they fell out of their own beds.

"What's going on?" Luffy yawned as Megaman began to stand up.

"Is everything okay, Lan?" Megaman asked, seeing his partner/little brother figure panting slowly and drenched in a cold sweat.

"I...I'm not sure," Lan replied, "All...all I can remember from it was...was a pair of gold snake eyes." he hugged his legs and started to choke up, "Those...Those eyes were not human...not even calling them _monster eyes_ is good enough..."

The shadows of the room rippled before Kage emerged. The Darkrai gently hugged the sobbing eleven-year-old.

**"Shhh..."** Kage soothed, running one of his clawed hands through his short, auburn hair, **"Calm yourself, my young student. Rest easy. I shall be here and keep away the nightmares."**

"And we have to suffer them," the awake males all deadpanned.

* * *

Saito groaned as he began to awake. He slowly slid out of bed, adjusting his black pajamas, as he walked out onto the balcony. He gazed up at the full moon, feeling something was...different. A slender pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck as a pair of lips pecked his left cheek.

"Saito-kun, come back to bed..." Mirajane mumbled, wearing a pink sleeping gown.

"Hai," Saito nodded, giving his fiance a kiss, forgetting about his dream of the strange gold serpent eyes, _'Man...Tomorrow's gonna be a pain. My new job's gonna be long term. But why did that leopard say not to call him 'my cat?' I don't even want a dang cat with Happy in Fairy Tail.'_

* * *

**CODEX: Hazama  
**

**Snake: Colonel? Colonel, can you read me? This guy is insane! This power coming off him...I feel as if its a thousand snakes slithering all over me.  
**

**?-?-?: Ugh! Finally! I managed to connect with the past again. Let's just hope it isn't...  
**

**Snake: You again?!  
**

**Kokonoe: Not you again, dammit!  
**

**Snake: Look, let's ignore this and tell me who this guy is!  
**

**Kokonoe: That...That's Yuki Terumi!  
**

**Snake: I thought he was called 'Hazama.'  
**

**Kokonoe: That's because he goes by those names, but his real name is Yuki Terumi. He was one of the legendary Six Heroes who did battle and defeated the Black Beast. But, afterwards, he killed two of them-one of which was my mother-and tossed their bodies into the Cauldron before he was sealed into it with Haku-Men sacrificing himself by sealing himself with Hazama.**

**Snake: Harsh.**

**Kokonoe: It gets worse. Sometime before 2190, he escaped the Cauldron and found my aunt, Cecila, and killed her, too. He possessed the body of Jin Kisaragi and hacked off Ragna's arm and stole Saya away. He then made himself a new body that went by 'Hazama' and worked for the NOL. He orchestrated so many vile things, the Ikaruga Civil War in an attempt to obtain the Nox Nyctores Phoenix, Ragna obtaining the Azure Grimoire, and the destruction of Ibukido are to name a few.**

**Snake: And the weird snake chains?**

**Kokonoe: That's his Nox Nyctores and Azure Grimoire; the Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros. It amplifies him emotions and makes him even more dangerous that anything else. It's rumored to also attack the mind and psyche of its victims directly. Also...**

**Snake: Also?**

**Kokonoe: ...He can see all continuums. Every move you made or make or wanted to do. He's seen it all and what hasn't been seen yet he's seen it. He has so many back-up plans, there's no end to them. He even planned for his demise in any continuum.**

**Snake: Shit. So how do you beat him?**

**Kokonoe: No matter what; kill him. Kill his soul, his body, _everything_.**


End file.
